


Thiên Thu

by BeeKayDee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 141
Words: 534,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Tên gốc: 千秋Tạm dịch: Ngàn đờiTác giả: Mộng Khê ThạchEditor: Thiếu QuânBeta: KusamiCouple: Yến Vô Sư x Thẩm KiềuThuộc tính: bệnh thần kinh công x đạo sĩ mỹ mạo thụThể loại: cổ trang, giang hồ (hơi huyền huyễn), HE
Relationships: Yến Vô Sư/Thẩm Kiều





	1. Chapter 1

<https://ebooktruyen.vn/ebook/duong-luc-xuan-den-toi-nho-nguoi/>

Đỉnh Bán Bộ, tên như ý nghĩa, diện tích có đúng một tấc vuông, bước tới trước nửa bước là vách đá vạn trượng, bên trên quái thạch* sừng sững, đủ loại cỏ dại kỳ quái sinh trưởng, phía dưới sương mù mênh mông, thần hô quỷ đứng, sườn núi lởm chởm hiểm ác, thiên địa không nhận.

_*quái thạch: đá với hình dạng kỳ quái_

Phía trước vách núi, có một ngọn núi khác, tên là đỉnh Ứng Hối, so với đỉnh Bán Bộ lại càng hiểm trở, cao lớn vài lần. Nó dựng thẳng đứng, cao đến ngàn trượng, tựa như đao gọt, giống như không hề có đất để đặt chân; dù có chút màu xanh, cũng chỉ là mấy loại cây sinh trưởng trên đá, không mọc trên đất, làm người ta nhìn mà thấy không rét mà run, hối hận vì sao lại leo lên ngọn núi này. Hai từ Ứng Hối* chính là bắt nguồn từ chính điều này.

 _*Ứng Hối: chữ hán_ 应悔 _nghĩa là hẳn sẽ hối hận, tất sẽ hối hận_

Giữa hai ngọn núi có một khe sâu, từ trên nhìn xuống, biển mây ngưng tụ, không biết sâu cạn bao nhiêu, mơ hồ còn có thể nghe thấy âm thanh hổ kêu loạn, tiếng nước không lúc nào ngừng. Tiều phu bình thường không ai dám leo lên, ngay cả Tiên Thiên cao thủ đứng ở nơi này, chỉ sợ cũng sẽ sinh ra mấy phần khó chịu.

Ngay dưới biển mây mù mịt, nước sông và vách núi tách đôi, nơi đó có một con đường hẹp dài ghồ ghề, do đá lớn chồng lên mà thành đường mòn đá nhỏ, lúc này đang có hai người một trước một sau bước đi.

Nước sông mãnh liệt, chảy dữ dội, bọt nước thỉnh thoảng bắn lên, đánh lên bờ đá. Người ở phía trên nếu đi đứng hơi bất cẩn một chút, mặc dù không rơi vào sông, cũng sẽ bị nước sông bắn ướt hết áo quần. Tuy nhiên nếu cố gắng đi dựa sát vào trong thì lại đụng vào vách đá, mặt đá nhọn nhô ra vô cùng sắc bén. Nói chung nếu đi tất nhiên phải che trái chắn phải, vô cùng chật vật, tuyệt đối không thể như tiêu sái phiêu dật được như hai người trước mắt, bước đi vô cùng nhàn nhã.

“Nghe nói hai mươi năm trước, Kỳ chân nhân của Huyền Đô sơn chính là ở trên đỉnh núi Ứng Phong này đánh bại đệ nhất cao thủ Hồ Lộc Cổ của Đột Quyết, ép hắn lập lời thề trong vòng hai mươi năm không được bước chân vào Trung Nguyên. Chỉ tiếc năm đó đệ tử tuổi còn quá nhỏ, không có cơ hội nhìn thấy. Chắc chắn trận chiến đó nhất định là đặc sắc tuyệt luân.”

Nói chuyện là người trẻ tuổi đi phía sau, hai người bước đi không nhanh không chậm, nhưng luôn luôn duy trì khoảng cách ba bước chân.

Người phía trước bước đi rất nhẹ nhàng, thái độ nhàn nhã, giống như đang đi trên đất bằng, người trẻ tuổi phía sau bước nặng hơn một chút, nhìn qua mặc dù cũng vô cùng phiêu dật, nhưng nếu so sánh thật kỹ, không khó để phát hiện ra sự khác biệt trong đó.

Yến Vô Sư cười cười một tiếng: “Đưa mắt nhìn khắp thiên hạ, năm đó Kỳ Phượng Các quả thực có thể xưng tụng là đứng đầu, Hồ Lộc Cổ không biết tự lượng sức mình, tự rước lấy nhục, không thể trách được ai. Chỉ là Kỳ Phượng Các mang cái danh thanh cao Đạo môn chính phái, không chịu hạ sát chiêu, lại cố tình dùng cái ước hẹn hai mươi năm, ngoại trừ chôn xuống mầm họa cho Huyền Đô sơn, thì giúp được gì đâu?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên hiếu kỳ: “Sư tôn, lẽ nào võ công của Hồ Lộc Cổ quả thực rất cao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Hiện tại nếu ta đánh với hắn một trận, cũng không nắm chắc tất thắng.”

“Lợi hại như vậy sao?!” Ngọc Sinh Yên kinh hãi, hắn hiểu rõ công lực của sư tôn cao thâm đến mức nào. Hồ Lộc Cổ kia có thể có được câu đánh giá này của Yến Vô Sư, nhất định cũng là một cao thủ, có khi còn là một trong ba cao thủ hàng đầu thiên hạ.

Yến Vô Sư ngữ khí nhàn nhạt: “Bằng không tại sao ta lại nói Kỳ Phượng Các lưu lại mầm họa cho đồ tử đồ tôn của mình. Hồ Lộc Cổ của hai mươi năm trước tuy rằng kém Kỳ Phượng các một bậc, nhưng nay đâu bằng xưa, trong hai mươi năm này, cũng không phải là không thể trừ khử. Bây giờ, Kỳ Phượng Các đã chết, Huyền Đô sơn rốt cục chẳng có nổi một Kỳ Phượng Các thứ hai.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên nhẹ nhàng thở ra một hơi: “Đúng vậy a, Kỳ chân nhân đã quy tiên năm năm về trước rồi!”

Yến Vô Sư: “Chưởng giáo Huyền Đô sơn hiện giờ là ai?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Là đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các, tên là Thẩm Kiều.”

Yến Vô Sư đối với cái tên này không có phản ứng gì, hắn và Kỳ Phượng Các qua lại có vẻn vẹn một lần, đó là vào hai mươi năm trước, mà lúc đó Thẩm Kiều mới vừa được Kỳ Phượng Các thu làm đệ tử quan môn*.

_*đệ tử quan môn: tức đệ tử cuối cùng, truyền thụ mọi võ công._

Huyền Đô sơn vốn có danh xưng “Thiên hạ đệ nhất Đạo môn”, nhưng hiện giờ so với Yến Vô Sư vừa xuất quan sau mười năm bế quan mà xem, ngoại trừ Kỳ Phượng Các, Huyền Đô sơn đã không còn một ai có thể xứng làm đối thủ của hắn.

Đáng tiếc, Kỳ Phượng Các đã chết.

Thấy sư phụ không còn mấy hứng thú, Ngọc Sinh Yên lại nói: “Nghe nói đệ tử của Hồ Lộc Cổ bây giờ là đệ nhất cao thủ của Đột Quyết, Tả hiền vương Côn Tà. Hôm nay cũng ở trên đỉnh Ứng Hối này ước chiến với Thẩm Kiều, nói muốn xóa sạch sỉ nhục năm đó. Sư tôn, người có muốn đi xem chút không?”

Yến Vô Sư không tỏ rõ ý kiến: “Ta bế quan hơn mười năm, ngoại trừ cái chết của Kỳ Phượng Các ra, còn xảy ra chuyện gì không?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên suy nghĩ một chút: “Sau khi người bế quan không lâu, tân đế Cao Vĩ của Tề quốc đăng cơ. Người này ham mê tửu sắc, xa hoa vô độ, trong mười năm này, thực lực của Tề quốc giảm sút rõ rệt. Nghe nói Chu đế Vũ Văn Ung đang định đem quân chinh phạt nước Tề. Chỉ sợ chẳng bao lâu nữa, phương Bắc sẽ phải mở cửa cho Chu quốc.”

“Kỳ Phượng Các chết rồi, danh sách của mười đại cao thủ trên thiên hạ đều sẽ có biến động. Trong đó Dịch Ích Trần của Thuần Dương quan núi Thanh Thành, thiền sư Tuyết Đình của Chu Quốc, cùng với cung chủ Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung được công nhận là ba vị trí đầu trong thiên hạ. Ba người này, vừa vặn là đại biểu cho ba nhà Đạo, Thích, Nho*.”

_*Đạo, Thích, Nho: là Đạo giáo, Phật giáo và Khổng giáo._

“Tuy nhiên cũng có người nói, trí giả Câu Xả của dân tộc Thổ Cốc Hồn cũng có thể ghi danh vào ba vị trí đầu. Còn cả Hồ Lộc Cổ, nếu như trong vòng hai mươi năm nay võ công của hắn có tinh tiến, lần này lại bước chân vào Trung Nguyên, nói không chừng còn có thể chiếm được ngôi đệ nhất cao thủ. Đáng tiếc, hắn rốt cuộc vẫn là người Đột Quyết, võ lâm Trung Nguyên dù sao vẫn kiêng kỵ.”

Dứt lời, Ngọc Sinh Yên thấy sư phụ vẫn tiếp tục đi về phía trước, không nhịn được liền khuyên nhủ: “Sư tôn, hôm nay Côn Tà ước chiến Thẩm Kiều, chắc chắn cũng là một trận đấu đặc sắc. Thẩm Kiều người này ít giao thiệp với bên ngoài, từ khi tiếp nhận chức chưởng giáo đến nay đều chết dí ở trong phủ, rất ít giao thủ với người khác. Chỉ vì uy danh sư phụ Kỳ Phượng Các của hắn quá mức hiển hách, nên hắn cũng được liệt vào hàng thập đại cao thủ trên giang hồ. Nếu sư tôn muốn đánh giá lại khả năng của Huyền Đô sơn, trận chiến hôm nay nhất định không nên bỏ qua. Lúc này trên đỉnh Ứng Đối nhất định đã chật ních người đến xem cuộc chiến của các cao thủ rồi!”

“Ngươi cho rằng hôm nay ta đến đây là vì muốn xem trận chiến này sao?” Yến Vô Sư rốt cục dừng chân lại.

Ngọc Sinh Yên có chút thấp thỏm: “Vậy ý sư tôn là?”

Năm đó lúc hắn bái làm môn hạ của Yến Vô Sư, cũng chỉ mới hơn bảy tuổi. Ba năm sau, Yến Vô Sư thua trong trận chiến với Ma tông tông sư Thôi Do Vọng, bị thương bế quan, một lần bế chính là mười năm.

Mười năm qua tuy rằng Ngọc Sinh Yên vẫn dựa theo bàn giao của Yến Vô Sư tiếp tục tu luyện, cũng đi không ít nơi, tiến cảnh đã vượt xa ngày trước, từ lâu cũng đã thành một cao thủ hàng đầu trên giang hồ. Mà thầy trò mười năm không gặp, luôn có chút mới lạ ngăn cách, thêm vào đó, cảnh giới bây giờ của Yến Vô Sư càng thêm cao thâm khó dò, sự kính nể trong lòng Ngọc Sinh Yên càng thêm sâu. Cho nên bình thường trước mặt người ngoài thì diễn xuất tiêu sái lỗi lạc, trước mặt sư tôn thì lại trở nên lóng ngóng tay chân.

Yến Vô Sư chắp tay sau lưng, ngữ khí nhàn nhạt: “Trận chiến giữa Kỳ Phượng Các và Hồ Lộc Cổ ta đã xem qua từ lâu, Thẩm Kiều và Côn Tà đều là đồ đệ của bọn hắn, với lại tuổi vẫn còn nhỏ, cho dù lợi hại đến đâu cũng không thể vượt qua được hai người Kỳ Hồ năm đó. Ta mang ngươi tới đây, chính là do nước sông chảy xiết, bề mặt núi đá hiểm trở, trên tiếp với trời, dưới thông với đất, rất tốt cho việc lĩnh ngộ luyện công. Lúc ta bế quan, không thể quan tâm đến ngươi, bây giờ nếu đã xuất quan, thì không thể lại tiếp tục bỏ mặc ngươi luẩn quẩn mãi không thể tiến cảnh được. Trước khi ngộ được ra tầng thứ năm của “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển”, ngươi cứ ở lại đây đi.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên đột nhiên cảm thây có chút oan ức. Mười năm này mặc dù hắn chỉ là người ngoài nghề, nhưng với chuyện luyện công, một ngày cũng không dám lười biếng. Hiện tại cũng chỉ mới hai mươi đã luyện được đến tầng thứ tư “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển”, ở trên giang hồ cũng coi như là cao thủ trẻ tuổi hiếm có, tự thấy vẫn là tương đối hài lòng. Ai biết được trong miệng sư tôn lại trở nên không ra gì như thế.

Dường như nhận ra được tâm tình đối phương, khóe miệng Yến Vô Sư nhếch lên một nụ cười trào phúng: “Lúc ta bằng tuổi ngươi, cũng đã đột phá tầng thứ sáu, ngươi có gì mà kiêu ngạo. So với cái đám tôm tép nhỏ bé đó, không bằng so với ta?”

Tuy là hai bên tóc mai đã chuyển thành màu trắng, nhưng chuyện này cũng không hề cản trở mị lực của hắn. Dung mạo tuấn nhã ngược lại bởi vì cái nụ cười như không cười này mà càng trở nên mê hoặc, khiến người ta không dời mắt nổi.

Bộ bào phục màu trắng bị gió thổi bay phần phật, nhưng người lại vẫn bất động như cũ, chỉ mỗi việc đứng chắp tay ở đó, đã có khí chất cùng uy hiếp ngạo thị thiên hạ, làm cho người ta cảm thấy áp lực.

Ngọc Sinh Yên đứng đối diện với hắn, lúc này liền cảm thấy hơi nghẹt thở, làm cho hắn không thể không lùi lại hai bước, lo sợ, tái mét mặt mày nói: “Sư tôn là kỳ tài ngút trời, đệ tự sao dám sánh với người!”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi dùng khả năng cao nhất của mình đánh lại đây, ta muốn xem xem những năm nay ngươi tu luyện thế nào.”

Từ sau khi xuất quan, Ngọc Sinh Yên chưa từng bị thử võ công, nghe vậy có chút do dự, lại có chút nóng lòng muốn thử, nhưng mà khi hắn nhìn thấu vẻ không kiên nhẫn chợt lóe lên trong mắt Yến Vô Sư, chút do dự còn sót lại kia cũng biến mất hầu như không còn.

“Vậy thì thứ cho đệ tử vô lễ!” Tiếng nói vừa dứt, thân hắn lập tức động, tay áo vung lên, cũng không thấy rõ động tác ra sao, thân hình liền đã tiến đến ngay cạnh Yến Vô Sư.

Ngọc Sinh Yên nhấc tay xuất chưởng, ở trong mắt người khác, động tác của hắn gần như là vô lực, giống như ngày xuân cầm hoa, đêm hè quạt mát, nhẹ nhàng không mang theo chút khói lửa nào.

Nhưng mà thân ở trong cảnh mới có thể cảm giác được, theo một chưởng kia tung ra, dùng hắm làm tâm, trong vòng ba thước cây cỏ đều động, nước sông chảy ngược, sóng ầm gió dữ, bọt nước dâng cao, khí lưu dâng trào, tất cả đều đang đánh tới Yến Vô Sư.

Mà cỗ huyền giang đảo hải này khi chảy đến trước mặt Yến Vô Sư, lại phảng phất như bị bình phong vô hình ngăn trở, lập tức xẻ ra làm hai.

Hắn vẫn như trước đứng ở nơi đó, thậm chí ngay cả thân hình cũng không dao động mảy may, chỉ đợi bàn tay Ngọc Sinh Yên đưa đến trước mắt, giống như không có gì lạ mà vươn ra một ngón tay.

Chỉ đúng một ngón tay, không thể nhiều hơn nữa.

Cũng chỉ một ngón tay này, liền chặn thế tiến công của Ngọc Sinh Yên lại giữa không trung.

Ngọc Sinh Yên chỉ cảm thấy một chưởng mà mình đánh ra kia, chưởng phòng bỗng nhiền chảy ngược lại, quật vào mặt mình, so với lúc mình đánh ra kia còn mạnh hơn gấp mấy lần, không khỏi giật nảy mình, dưới chân mượn lực, nhanh chóng lùi về phía sau!

Lần lùi lại này, liền lùi luôn mười mấy bước!

Cho đến khi đứng vững được trên đá, hắn vẫn như cũ có chút hồi hộp khó bình tĩnh: “Tạ ơn sư tôn thủ hạ lưu tình!”

Một chưởng này của y, đưa tầm mắt nhìn quanh giang hồ đã có rất ít người có thể tiếp được, khiến cho Ngọc Sinh Yên ngày trước cũng không khỏi có chút đắc ý.

Nhưng mà, Yến Vô Sư chỉ dùng đúng một ngón tay, liền khiến cho hắn không thể không triệt chưởng rút lui tự bảo vệ mình.

May mà sư tôn chỉ đang khảo nghiệm khả năng tiến cảnh của hắn, không có thừa thắng xông lên, nếu như là kẻ địch…

Nghĩ đến đây, Ngọc Sinh Yên không khỏi kinh sợ chảy mồ hôi lạnh, ướt sũng cả người, cũng không dám đắc ý như trước nữa.

Mục đích đạt được, Yến Vô Sư biết hắn đã tỉnh ngộ, cũng không nhiều lời: “Chớ để lãng phí tư chất thượng thừa của ngươi, qua mấy ngày nữa ta sẽ tới Đột Quyết một chuyến. Sau khi ngươi ngộ ra được tầng thứ năm, nếu không có chuyện gì xảy ra, thì đi tìm sư huynh ngươi đi, không được ở bên ngoài chơi bời nữa.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên cung cung kính kính đáp lại: “Dạ.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Nơi đây phong cảnh tự nhiên, ít có người đến, ta muốn đi dạo một chút, ngươi không cần…”

Lời còn chưa dứt, từ trên đỉnh đầu cách đó không xa truyền đến một loạt tiếng động. Hai người theo tiếng động nhìn lại, liền thấy một người giống như đang ngã từ trên xuống, đụng gãy mấy tầng chạc cây, cuối cùng trực tiếp rớt xuống đáy vực. Lúc rơi xuống đất còn vang lên một tiếng vang trầm thấp, khiến Ngọc Sinh Yên cũng không nhịn được mà hô khẽ.

Từ trên ngọn núi cao như vậy mà té xuống, cho dù có là cao thủ nhất đẳng, chỉ sợ cũng khó mà giữ nổi được tính mạng?

Huống hồ người này chắc chắn không phải vô duyên vô cớ mà rớt vực, nhất định là do trọng thương gây nên.

“Sư tôn?” Hắn nhìn về phía Yến Vô Sư, xin chỉ thị.

“Ngươi qua xem một chút.” Yến Vô Sư nói.

Đối phương mặc một thân đạo bào, đã có nhiều chỗ bị rách nát, chắc là lúc rơi xuống bị chạc cây mọc trên vách đá cào trúng, vết máu đan xen ngang dọc, máu thịt be bét, khiến cho khó mà nhìn ra dung mạo vốn có.

Người kia từ lâu đã rơi vào hôn mê, mất đi ý thức, ngay cả thanh kiếm trong tay cũng không cầm được, lúc rơi xuống, kiếm liền bay ra cách đó không xa.

“Sợ là xương cốt toàn thân đều đã nát.” Ngọc Sinh Yên nhíu mày dò xét một hồi, xuýt xoa tiếc hận, ngay sau đó nắm lấy bắt mạch cho người kia, cảm thấy hình như vẫn còn chút hi vọng sống.

Mà một người như vậy, cho dù cứu sống được, chỉ sợ cũng là sống không bằng chết.

Ngọc Sinh Yên dù sao cũng là xuất thân từ Ma tông, cho dù còn trẻ thì thiện tâm cũng chẳng có nhiều; cho nên mặc dù giờ khắc này trên người có mang đại hoàn đan, hắn cũng không có ý định lấy ra cho đối phương ăn.

Chỉ là…

“Sư tôn, hôm nay là ngày Thẩm Kiều cùng Côn Tà ước chiến, người này từ phía trên rơi xuống, chẳng lẽ…”

Yến Vô Sư đi tới, không hề xem người, mà trước tiên nhặt thanh kiếm của người kia lên.

Mũi kiếm lạnh như thu thủy, không hề tổn hại chút gì, phản chiếu ánh nước, giống như có từng đợt sóng lăn tăn nổi lên trên vậy. Phía cuối cán kiếm có khắc bốn chữ triện nhỏ.

Ngọc Sinh Yên cũng đi tới dòm một chút, a một cái: “Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm! Đây là bội kiếm của chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Tử phủ, người này quả nhiên là Thẩm Kiều!”

Nhìn lại Thẩm Kiều trọng thương sắp chết, lại cảm thấy khó mà tin nổi: “Võ công của Kỳ Phượng Các đệ nhất thiên hạ, Thẩm Kiều là đệ tử quan môn của hắn, là người tiếp chưởng Huyền Đô sơn, làm sao lại thua đến mức này? !”

Ngọc Sinh Yên ngồi xổm xuống bên cạnh Thẩm Kiều, cau mày: “Lẽ nào võ công của Côn Tà đã trò giỏi hơn thầy, vượt qua cả sư phụ hắn là Hồ Lộc Cổ?”

Đổi lại là bất cứ người nào của Huyền Đô sơn rơi xuống, Yến Vô Sư đều không có hứng thú liếc mắt nhìn, mà có thêm cái thân phận chưởng giáo, Thẩm Kiều dù sao cũng hơi khác chút.

Hắn đem thanh Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm ném lại cho Ngọc Sinh Yên, lại nhìn sang Thẩm Kiều đã hoàn toàn thay đổi trong chốc lát, bỗng nhiên lộ ra một chút cười như có như không.

“Lấy đại hoàn đan ra cho hắn.”

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

Chủ thụ, đầu tiên ra sân khấu là công (mà hiện tại nghiêm cấm thịt cho nên phía dưới không thể miêu tả rõ ràng, vậy thì muốn phân rõ công thụ để làm gì a)

Hơn nữa, xin chú ý, công này tam quan bất chính, là người bị bệnh thần kinh, xin hãy dùng tâm tình đối xử với bệnh thần kinh để mà bao dung hắn (Cái quỷ gì vậy…)

Sau đó, đại vương meo meo biết mọi người muốn hỏi cái gì, hiện tại ta liền có thể trả lời cho mọi người biết: Lần, này, không, phải, văn, bội, bạc, đâu!


	2. Chapter 2

Yến Vô Sư tuyệt đối không phải là người có thể cõng một người trọng thương sắp chết đi về, cho dù người này có là chưởng giáo của Huyền Đô sơn.

Có việc thì để đệ tử làm, vì vậy nhiệm vụ này liền rơi lên đầu Ngọc Sinh Yên.

Hoán Nguyệt tông có một tòa biệt trang* ở huyện Phù Ninh, gần đỉnh Bán Bộ. Xương cốt trên người Thẩm Kiều nát bấy, cõng một người như vậy bước đi cũng không phải là một chuyễn dễ dàng, vẫn phải cẩn thận dùng lực nếu không sẽ khiến thương thế hắn càng nặng thêm, cho dù khinh công của Ngọc Sinh Yên có thuộc hàng nhất đẳng, cũng phải mất gần một canh giờ mới đến được biệt trang.

_*_ _b_ _iệt trang:_ _s_ _ơn trang cách biệt_

Yến Vô Sư đi trước một bước, giờ khắc này đang thoải mái nhàn nhã uống trà.

“Sư tôn, người thật sự muốn cứu Thẩm Kiều?” Ngọc Sinh Yên sau khi sắp xếp xong cho người bệnh, liền quay lại đây nghe sai bảo.

“Ngươi cảm thấy không nên cứu?” Yến Vô Sư hỏi ngược lại.

“Gân mạch của hắn đã đứt đoạn mất tám chín phần, xương cốt nhiều chỗ vỡ vụn, nội công tuy rằng vẫn còn một hai, nhưng cho dù cứu sống được thì chỉ sợ võ công cũng chưa chắc đã khôi phục lại được. Càng không cần nói đến lúc ngã xuống, gáy đập xuống trước, có khi lúc tỉnh lại liền biến thành kẻ ngu rồi ấy chứ!”

Yến Vô Sư khẽ mỉm cười, nhưng nụ cười lại không hề có chút ấm áp nào: “Đồ đệ của Kỳ Phượng Các, chưởng giáo của Huyền Đô sơn, kẻ đứng đầu của đám người chính đạo, vinh quang khôn kể, trong một chốc thua trận, đến phế nhân cũng chẳng bằng. Cho dù trở lại Huyền Đô sơn, cũng chẳng thể trở lại làm chưởng giáo. Sau khi tỉnh lại, nếu hắn biết được tình cảnh này của mình, không biết sẽ có cảm tưởng như thế nào đây?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên thổn thức: “Nói cũng đúng, người bình thường còn không chấp nhận được loại chuyện lên voi xuống chó này, huống hồ Thẩm Kiều lại là con cưng của trời, đứng càng cao, té càng đau!”

Hắn chợt nghi hoặc: “Nhưng mà nói đi nói lại, nếu Thẩm Kiều là đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các, có thể tiếp chưởng Huyền Đô sơn, ghi tên trong mười đại cao thủ thiên hạ, võ công nhất định khó dò. Côn Tà cho dù có thể đánh bại hắn nhưng làm sao có thể làm cho hắn bị bại đến thảm như vậy được? Lẽ nào võ công của Côn Tà so với Hồ Lộc Cổ năm đó còn cao thâm hơn?”

Yến Vô Sư lại cười nói: “Cái vấn đề này, chờ Thẩm Kiều tỉnh lại, nếu như hắn không biến thành kẻ ngu si, ngươi có thể hỏi hắn một chút.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên phát hiện từ lúc nhặt Thẩm Kiều đến giờ, tâm tình sư tôn hình như trở nên khá vui vẻ, số lần cười cũng nhiều hơn so với trước.

Mà chuyện này không hiểu sao lại làm cho hắn sinh ra ảo giác sư tôn có hảo cảm với Thẩm Kiều mới lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, ngay cả mặt mũi còn chưa thấy rõ này.

Hắn thăm dò hỏi: “Sư tôn cứu Thẩm Kiều, có phải muốn Huyền Đô sơn nợ chúng ta một ân tình không?”

Yến Vô Sư vui vẻ: “Nếu hắn chiến bại mà chết, cũng coi như xong hết mọi chuyện, nhưng nếu hắn tỉnh lại, phát hiện mình không những không chết, hơn nữa còn mất đi tất cả những gì có được trong quá khứ, bị thương nặng, gân mạch đứt đoạn, võ công hoàn toàn biến mất, tâm tình sẽ ra sao đây? Càng là quyền cao chức trọng, thì càng không chịu nổi đả kích như vậy. Mà như thế hắn tất nhiên sẽ rối loạn tâm trí, lúc đó ta lại thu hắn làm đệ tử quan môn, đem cái người ngày xưa ra vẻ đạo mạo, tâm địa nhân hậu, chưởng giáo Huyền Đô sơn kia, chậm rãi dạy dỗ thành đệ tử ma tôn không chừa thủ đoạn nào trong mắt thế nhân. Cái này không phải là một chuyện rất thú vị sao?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên nghe thấy mà trợn mắt há mồm: “… Nếu hắn biến thành một kẻ ngu thì sao?”

Yến Vô Sư hời hợt nói: “Vậy thì cứ tùy tiện tìm một chỗ chôn sống thôi.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên chần chờ nói: “Sư tôn, Thẩm Kiều người này thân phận đặc thù, vì sao chúng ta không mang hắn đến Huyền Đô sơn kiếm một cái ân tình? Nhìn danh tiếng của Huyền Đô sơn, nhất định bọn họ sẽ không thể bỏ mặc chưởng giáo của chính mình lưu lạc bên ngoài chứ?”

Yến Vô Sư cười, đổi lại nếu hôm nay ở đây là đại đệ tử Biên Duyên Mai, tuyệt đối sẽ không hỏi cái loại vấn đề ấu trĩ buồn cười này. Ngọc Sinh Yên vẫn là hơi non.

Nhưng hôm nay tâm tình hắn coi như không tệ, cũng không keo kiệt giải đáp: “Ngươi cũng biết Thẩm Kiều có tên trong mười đại cao thủ thiên hạ, cho dù ít giao du với bên ngoài, không có bao người có thể nhìn thấy hắn ra tay, nhưng có thể tiếp chưởng y bát của Kỳ Phượng Các, thì có thể kém ở điểm nào? Côn Tà dù sao cũng không phải Hồ Lộc Cổ, còn chưa đến được cảnh giới cao thủ như vậy. Cho dù Thẩm Kiều thua dưới tay Côn Tà, muốn toàn thân trở ra cũng không phải là việc khó. Tại sao lại rơi vào tình cảnh như thế?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên dù sao cũng không phải quá ngốc, nghe vậy liền nói tiếp: “Trong này nhất định xảy ra biến cố gì đó. Nếu biến cố này là từ Huyền Đô sơn, thì cho dù chúng ta giao Thẩm Kiều ra, đối phương cũng chưa chắc đã thèm nhận. Lúc đó có khi ân tình cũng không có được mà trái lại lại dính phải một trận bùn tanh.”

Cuối cùng cũng coi như vẫn còn có thể cứu chữa. Yến Vô Sư liếc hắn một cái: “Có ta ở đây, Hoán Nguyệt tông không cần phải nhìn mặt bất cứ kẻ nào, càng không cần phải đi đổi lấy ân tình gì.”

Thân phận Thẩm Kiều tuy rằng đặc thù, nhưng với y mà nói, cũng chỉ là chút đồ chơi mới mẻ mà thôi.

Lời này cực kỳ ngang ngược, nhưng Yến Vô Sư của bây giờ, quả thật hoàn toàn có khả năng để nói như thế.

Mười năm trước, hắn với chủ tông Thôi Từ Vọng của Ma tôn đánh một trận, mặc dù thua nhưng Thôi Từ Vọng cũng không phải không bị thương tích gì. Mà lúc đó công lực của Thôi Từ Vọng đã sâu không lường được rồi, so sánh với Kỳ Phượng Các, cũng khó mà phân cao thấp.

Mười năm sau, Thôi Từ Vọng và Kỳ Phượng Các đều đã bỏ mình, Yến Vô Sư lại bởi vì công phá được Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển tầng thứ chín mà công lực lên cao hẳn một bậc, sau khi tiến cảnh mặc dù không biết rõ đạt được đến đâu, nhưng nhất định không thể thấp hơn so với mười năm trước.

Hiện tại, thiên hạ này, người biết hắn tái xuất giang hồ cũng không có mấy ai, bằng không chỉ sợ sẽ vô cùng náo nhiệt.

Nói không chừng thứ hạng của thập đại cao thủ thiên hạ cũng phải đổi lại.

Nghĩ đến đây, lòng Ngọc Sinh Yên liền nóng lên, có chút kích động: “Lúc người bế quan, Hợp Hoan tông ba ngày hai bữa đến đây gây phiền phức. Đệ tử và Tang Cảnh Hành giao thủ một hồi, đều bị thương, không thể không rời xa giang hồ, liền lấy cái lý do là du đãng ở bên ngoài nhiều năm, may mà lão nhân gia người đã trở lại…”

Xưng hô Ma Môn đối với người ngoài, thật ra chỉ là một loại xưng hô hời hợt.

Ban đầu Ma Môn là thuộc về Phượng Lân Châu của Nhật Nguyệt tông trên Nhật Nguyệt sơn, sau đó Nhật Nguyệt tông một phân làm ba, biến thành ba chi là Hoán Nguyệt tông, Hợp Hoan tông, Pháp Kính tông. Ba chi này tuy rằng cùng là môn hạ của Ma Môn, nhưng đều là bằng mặt không bằng lòng, minh tranh ám đấu chưa từng bao giờ ngừng.

Mười năm trước, sau khi Yến Vô Sư bế quan, mắt thấy Hoán Nguyệt tông đã thành rắn mất đầu, Hợp Hoan tông liền có ý định thu Hoán Nguyệt tông vào làm môn hạ. Có điều, môn hạ đệ tử của Hoán Nguyệt tông không nhiều, lại thêm phân tán các nơi, thấy mặt không thấy người, đại đệ tử Biên Duyên Mai hành sự cẩn trọng, ít nhiều cũng khiến cho môn nhân của Hợp Hoan tông gặp không ít phiền phức.

Cứ giằng co lẫn nhau như vậy, Hợp Hoan tông ngược lại cũng không chiến được quá nhiều tiện nghi.

Chỉ là Ngọc Sinh Yên bởi vì nhập môn trễ nhất, tuổi còn nhỏ, cho nên ăn nhiều thiệt thòi hơn chút.

Bây giờ Yến Vô Sư xuất quan, người ở Hoán Nguyệt tông lại như đứa nhỏ có mẹ, tất nhiên là hân hoan vui vẻ.

Yến Vô Sư nói: “Thương thế của Thẩm Kiều, hạ nhân tầm thường chăm sóc không nổi, ngươi lưu lại đây xem vài ngày, cho đến khi hắn tỉnh lại thì quay về đỉnh Bán Bộ ngay, phải nghiên cứu kỹ Phượng Lân Nguyên Điểm tầng thứ năm.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên cung cung kính kính đáp lại: “Đệ tử tuân mệnh.”

…….

Thương thế của Thẩm Kiều rất nặng, nhưng vết thương trên mặt hầu hết đều là lúc rơi xuống bị lấm bẩn, sau khi rửa sạch vết máu, liền lộ ra khuôn mặt vốn có.

Cho dù trên mặt có vết thương, trên đầu cũng băng bó một vòng băng gạc, nhưng vẫn không thể làm tổn hại đến vẻ tuấn mỹ của hắn. Cho dù là độ cong sống mũi, hay đường nét đôi môi, đều có mấy phần mùi vị thanh lãnh cấm dục, vô cùng phù hợp với ấn tượng của người bên ngoài về đạo sĩ Huyền Đô sơn không dính khói bụi nhân gian.

Không khó tưởng tượng, nếu đôi mắt này mở ra, sẽ đem lại hiệu quả dệt hoa trên gấm đến thế nào.

Ngọc Sinh Yên có thể được Yến Vô Sư thu làm đệ tử, tất nhiên tướng mạo cũng không thể xấu xí, bản thân hắn khi dạo chơi thiên hạ, cũng coi như gặp được không ít mỹ nhân tuyệt đỉnh. Nhưng đối với cái khuôn mặt đầy rẫy vết thương này của Thẩm Kiều, hắn vẫn thất thần mất một lúc, khi cầm thuốc mỡ bắt đầu bôi cho người này vẫn thấy có chút tiếc hận.

Mặc dù xương gãy có thể bó, kinh mạch có thể nối, nhưng lục phủ ngũ tạng trọng thương nặng như vậy cũng không thể chữa trị hoàn toàn được. Huống hồ tu vi giảm nhiều, về sau chỉ sợ đến người thường cũng không bằng. Cứ nghĩ đến việc mình khổ công luyện tập võ công tự dưng lại sau một đêm mất sạch, Ngọc Sinh Yên liền cảm thấy không thể nào tưởng tượng cũng như tiếp thu nổi. Đổi lại mà nói, Thẩm Kiều so với hắn chỉ sợ càng bị kích thích mạnh hơn.

 _Đáng tiếc_. Ngọc Sinh Yên nhìn khuôn mặt không chút máu của đối phương, lắc đầu thầm nói.

Sở dĩ Yến Vô Sư ra tay cứu người, chỉ là xuất phát từ việc đột nhiên tâm huyết dâng trào, sau khi cứu người xong, tất cả đều biến thành trách nhiệm của Ngọc Sinh Yên. Hắn đến nửa câu cũng chưa từng hỏi.

Phủ Ninh là một huyện nhỏ, căn bản không có người nào đến chơi, nhưng bởi vì trận chiến trên đỉnh Bán Bộ đó thực sự quá náo động, mấy ngày nay có không ít người trong giang hồ lục tục đi xuống khỏi Bán Bộ Phong, trên đường đi về qua huyện Phủ Ninh liền tiện đường tìm một nhà trọ ngủ lại qua đêm. Ngọc Sinh Yên tình cờ đi ra ngoài cũng có thể nghe được không ít tin tức.

Ví dụ như trận chiến giữa Thẩm Kiều và Côn Tà đặc sắc thế nào, nhưng đáng tiếc Thẩm Kiều dù sao cũng không phải Kỳ Phượng Các, so với sư phụ cách biệt quá xa; mà Côn Tà tuy rằng không bằng được sư phụ Hồ Lộc Cổ, nhưng tư chất thiên phú rất tốt; cho nên Thẩm đạo tôn không những không địch lại mà còn bị đánh rơi xuống núi, hài cốt không còn.

Trước đó, nghe nói Côn Tà dửng dưng hạ chiến thiếp đối với Thẩm Kiều, không ít người đã căm phẫn sục sôi, nóng lòng muốn thử, muốn cho cái tên Đột Quyết kiêu ngạo kia một trận. Mà sau trận chiến này, mắt thấy ngay cả chưởng giáo Huyền Đô sơn cũng thất bại thảm hại, mấy kẻ muốn ra mặt này liền tránh tới tránh lui, không dòn dám ra ngoài nói to nữa.

Trải qua trận chiến này, thanh danh Côn Tà trở lên vang dội, thay thế Thẩm Kiều bước chân lên danh sách thập đại cao thủ thiên hạ. Nghe nói lần này hắn đến Trung Nguyên, sẽ liên tục khiêu chiến với cao thủ ở đây, mục tiêu kế tiếp chính là thượng sư Tuyết Đình của Chu quốc.

Từ sau khi người Tấn dời xuống phía nam, ngũ quốc phân tranh, thiên hạ chưa từng xuất hiện cục diện thống nhất. Bây giờ Bắc có Chu, Tề, Nam có Trần, Đột Quyết, dân tộc Thổ Cốc Hồn chiếm cứ biên thùy rộng lớn, các môn phái thế gia lấy đó làm biên giới. Nho-Thích phân chia rõ ràng.

Huyền Đô sơn là phái đứng đầu Đạo môn, từ sau khi Kỳ Phượng Các lên nắm quyền, liền đứng ở vị trí trung lập, không hề ra ngoài tranh giành quyền lực. Bây giờ Thẩm Kiều thua dưới tay Côn Tà, sống chết không rõ, Huyền Đô sơn không biết sẽ do ai kế nhiệm. Người kế nhiệm cũng không thông báo có giữ vững lập trường trước đây hay không.

Mà thân là vai chính, đứng ở trung tâm vòng xoáy, Thẩm Kiều lại vẫn nằm yên trên giường nhỏ; mỗi ngày mặc cho Ngọc Sinh Yên cùng hạ nhân của biệt trang bôi thuốc thay y phục, vô tri vô giác, không đau không khổ, không vui không buồn, hồn nhiên không biết bên ngoài đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Mãi đến tận nửa tháng sau, hắn mới có lần đầu tiên có chút phản ứng.

Hạ nhân liền lập tức mời Ngọc Sinh Yên đến xem, Thẩm Kiều chậm rãi mở mắt ra.

“Ngươi bị trọng thương, xương gãy còn chưa liền lại hoàn toàn, tốt nhất đừng lộn xộn.”

Đối phương hơi nhíu mày, đôi môi hơi mấp máy, giống như muốn nói cái gì, đột nhiên trên mặt lộ ra vẻ mờ mịt.

Hay thật sự ngã đến ngu người rồi?

Ngọc Sinh Yên một bên nghĩ, một bên hỏi: “Ngươi còn nhớ tên ngươi là gì không?”

Đối phương chậm chạp chớp đôi mắt, sau đó từ từ lắc đầu, dao động nhẹ đến mức gần như không nhìn thấy.

Mất trí nhớ? Mà cũng đúng, dù sao đầu bị tổn thương nghiêm trọng như vậy cơ mà. Ngọc Sinh Yên còn nhớ cái ngày Thẩm Kiều vừa mới được cõng về, sau gáy thủng một lỗ lớn, gần như có thể nhìn thấy rõ xương trắng trong đó.

“Vị nhân huynh này…” Đối phương nói chuyện cực kỳ vất vả, hắn phải ghé sát vào mới có thể nghe rõ. “Trước mắt ta một mảnh tăm tối, có lẽ là không nhìn thấy gì…”

Ngọc Sinh Yên không khỏi lấy làm kinh hãi, chẳng lẽ không phải biến thành kẻ ngu mà đổi lại thành người mù?

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

  1. Dung mạo và tuổi tác, cái này không cần lo lắng, cứ xem võ hiệp truyền thống của Kim lão gia tử _(Kim Dung),_ Hoàng Dược Sư đều đã năm sáu mươi nhưng dung mạo vẫn tuấn tú như thường, huống hồ trong này bối cảnh còn mang theo chút võ hiệp huyền huyễn, võ công cao thì dù có hơn trăm tuổi dung mạo vẫn như vậy, cho nên không thành vấn đề.
  2. Truyện này dùng bối cảnh lịch sử chân thực, có rất nhiều bạn đã nhìn ra rồi, đây là Nam Bắc triều thời kỳ cuối, đại khái là năm công nguyên thứ 575, đương nhiên nội dung truyện là hư cấu.
  3. Ồ, hì hì hì, thụ mỹ mạo mù có phải rất manh không ? 【 Yến Vô Sư: Đúng, rất manh. Thẩm Kiều: Đạo diễn ta có thể xin không diễn chung với bệnh thần kinh không? Yến Vô Sư: Không được. Thẩm Kiều:… 】




	3. Chapter 3

“Ngươi tên là Thẩm Kiều, vốn là đệ tử của Hoán Nguyệt tông, vì sự cố mà trọng thương, may mà ta đi ngang qua phét hiện, đúng lúc cứu được ngươi về. Làm ngươi bị thương chính là kẻ thù của Hợp Hoan tông, ta cũng đánh không lại, chỉ có thể mang theo ngươi bỏ chạy. Chờ ngươi khỏi vết thương, khôi phục võ công về sau lại tìm bọn họ báo thù thôi.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên nghiêm trang nói hươu nói vượn, Thẩm Kiều vậy mà cũng vô cùng thành thật lắng nghe.

Cuối cùng hỏi : “Vậy… Ta nên xưng hô với ngươi như thế nào?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Ta họ Ngọc, Ngọc Sinh Yên, là sư huynh của ngươi.”

Lời này nói ra cũng vô cùng đuối lý. Ngọc Sinh Yên năm nay mới hai mươi, dung mạo Thẩm Kiều tuy rằng không hiện tuổi tác nhưng hắn là đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các, lại chấp chưởng Huyền Đô sơn năm năm, làm sao có thể nhỏ hơn so với Ngọc Sinh Yên được.

Ngọc Sinh Yên rõ ràng thấy người ta không nhìn được mà bắt nạt, cố ý dùng cái xưng hô cao hơn để chiếm tiện nghi.

Thẩm Kiều cũng thật ngoan ngoãn gọi lại: “Chào sư huynh.”

“…” Nhìn vẻ mặt chân chất thuần lương của hắn, Ngọc Sinh Yên không hiểu sao cảm thấy có chút chột dạ.

Hắn cười ha hả: “Ngoan, nếu ngươi vẫn không thể dứng dậy, thì cứ nằm dưỡng thương đi, chờ khi nào thương thế lành, ta sẽ dẫn ngươi tới bái kiến sư phụ.”

Thẩm Kiệu: “Được.”

Hắn nhắm hai mắt lại, chỉ chốc lát sau lại mở. Hai mắt bởi vì mất đi tiêu cự mà có vẻ mờ mịt, trong mắt cũng không có thần thái phức tạp nào: “Sư huynh…?”

“Có chuyện gì?” Ngọc Sinh Yên tự thấy thương hương tiếc ngọc, thấy thế liền nói thầm một tiếng ‘đáng tiếc’, nghĩ thầm đường đường là chưởng giáo Đạo môn đứng đầu thiên hạ lại lưu lạc tới nông nỗi này, cũng quá đáng thương. Đổi lại thời điểm ngày xưa, lúc công lực toàn thịnh, chấp chưởng tông môn, không biết là khí độ phong quang cỡ nào đây.

Thẩm Kiều: “Đệ muốn uống nước…”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Tạm thời đừng uống nước, đợi chút nữa thuốc nấu xong, ngươi bây giờ phải coi thuốc như nước mà uống.”

Vừa mới dứt lời, tỳ nữ liền bưng một bát thuốc đến, cũng không biết có phải vì vừa mới bịa đại cho Thẩm Kiều một thân thế hay không mà Ngọc Sinh Yên lại sinh ra chút hổ thẹn đáng quý. Hắn nhận lấy cái bát, bảo tỳ nữ đem gối lót dưới cổ Thẩm Kiều, sau đó từng muỗng từng muỗng đút thuốc cho hắn.

Xương cốt cả người Thẩm Kiều mặc dù không có tan nát hết, nhưng cũng gọi là xấp xỉ. Thêm vào đó, gân mạch sau khi trọng thương gần như là đứt hết, có thể tỉnh lại trong vòng một tháng, đã coi như phúc đức của hắn không ít. Bây giờ không dù không phải nằm ít nhất ba tháng nhưng đừng hy vọng có thể nhúc nhích gì.

Ngọc Sinh Yên bái làm môn hạ của Yến Vô Sư, tuy rằng trên việc luyện công chịu nhiều đau khổ, mà tác phong của Ma Môn xưa nay đều xa hoa lãng phí, chi phí ăn mặc của hắn so với công tử con nhà thế gia cũng không thua kém chút nào, càng không cần nói đến chuyện hạ mình đút thuốc cho người khác; cho nên dù động tác có cẩn thận thế nào, cũng vẫn thỉnh thoảng làm rơi vài giọt lên trên vạt áo của Thầm Kiều. Vậy mà Thẩm Kiều lại vẫn cứ cho một muỗng uống một muỗng, không hề lộ ra biểu tình bất mãn nào, đến khi uống hết thuốc hắn mới lộ nét cười cảm kích: “Thật cảm tạ sư huynh.”

Ôn hòa nhu thuận, tuấn mỹ dễ thân.

Cho dù độ cong của nụ cười này không lớn, nhưng cũng đủ để cho sắc mặt tái nhợt kia nhiễm lên chút sắc thái ấm áp, vừa hiện ra đã khiến tỳ nữ lặng lẽ đỏ mặt, vội dời tầm mắt.

Hắn cái gì cũng không hỏi khiến Ngọc Sinh Yên không khỏi cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, đổi lại là mình, tỉnh lại sau một gấc ngủ dài, cái gì cũng không nhớ rõ, lại còn bị mù, bị thương, ngay cả giường cũng không ngồi dậy nổi, cho dù không điên cũng chỉ sợ không thể bình tĩnh như vậy.

“Sao ngươi không hỏi ta khi nào thương thế của ngươi có thể khôi phục?”

“Có sư phụ và sư huynh ở đây, hai người tất nhiên sẽ vì chuyện của đệ mà bôn tẩu khắp nơi, hao tâm tổn sức.” Thẩm Kiều ho khan vài tiếng, bởi vì ảnh hưởng đến vết thương mà hơi nhíu mày, “Nếu đệ hỏi, chẳng phải là càng tổn thương tâm của hai người sao?”

Có lẽ là do chưa từng gặp được người nào tỉ mỉ săn sóc suy nghĩ cho người khác như vậy, hoặc cũng có lẽ là bởi nhìn gương mặt thành thật kia mà cảm thấy có chút chột dạ, Ngọc Sinh Yên nhất thời nghẹn lời, không biết nói gì cho phải, nửa ngày mới nói: “Vậy ngươi nghỉ ngơi đi, ta không quấy rầy nữa, ngày mai lại tới bôi thuốc cho ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đa tạ sư huynh, xin nhờ sư huynh thay đệ thăm hỏi sư tôn lão nhân gia người một tiếng.”

“Ta sẽ.” Ngọc Sinh Yên đột nhiên cảm thấy nếu tiếp tục đứng ở đây thì sẽ càng thêm lúng túng, sờ mũi một cái, bỏ lại câu này liền rời đi.

Vốn hắn còn hơi nghi ngờ Thẩm Kiều giả ngây giả dại vờ mất trí nhớ, mà bắt đầu từ hôm đó, hắn gần như mỗi ngày đều đi thăm Thẩm Kiều, đối phương lại vẫn như ngày đầu tiên tỉnh lại, ôn hòa, lạc quan, tràn ngập cảm kích đối với Ngọc Sinh Yên.

Ngọc Sinh Yên nói cái gì, hắn đều tiếp thu toàn bộ, không hề hoài nghi, thuần lương đến mức giống như một tờ giấy trắng.

Lúc có thể bắt đầu xuống giường đi lại, Thẩm Kiều liền đưa ra ý muốn xin phép được đích thân đi bái tạ “sư tôn” Yến Vô Sư.

……..

Nếu như Ngọc Sinh Yên không nhắc, Yến Vô Sư thiếu chút nữa đã quên mất sự tồn tại của Thẩm Kiều.

Bế quan mười năm, thiên hạ thay đổi quá nhiều, không phải người ngoài nói miệng một hai câu là có thể thấy rõ.

Môn phái trong thiên hạ đông đảo, mỗi người lại ủng hộ một thế lực một chính quyền riêng.

Tộc Cao thị của Tề quốc hoang đường, các đời hoàng đế cũng nhiều người thích thân cận với Ma tông, đến thế hệ Cao Vĩ này, hắn và Hợp Hoan tông quan hệ rất sâu. Hợp hoan tông cũng bởi vậy mà tăng cường thế lực tại Tề quốc. Tại triều Chu, trước kia Vũ Văn cho phép Phật giáo một tay che trời, bởi vậy thượng sư Tuyết Đình cũng được tôn làm quốc sư của đại Chu. Mà sau đó Vũ Văn Ung cầm quyền, chiều gió liền vì thế mà thay đổi, vị hoàng đế này không tin đạo cũng không tin phật, thậm chí còn hạ ba lệnh cấm phật cấm đạo, thế lực Phật môn cũng không lớn bằng lúc trước.

Về phần triều Trần phía Nam, thì lại lấy Nho gia của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung làm thước đo cơ sở, cung chủ Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ một lòng phụ tá Trần chủ, rất được trọng dụng.

Trước kia khi Yến Vô Sư còn chưa bế quan, từng dùng một thân phận khác làm quan của Chu quốc —— lúc đó phụ tá cho Lỗ quốc công Vũ Văn Ung. Sau đó y đánh với Thôi Từ Vọng một trận, bị thương bỏ chạy, trước khi đi cũng đã bàn giao lại cho đại đệ tử Biên Duyên Mai lưu lại bên cạnh Vũ Văn Ung.

Bây giờ y xuất quan lần nữa, đương nhiên phải đến Chu quốc một chuyến, gặp mặt cái người đã đăng cơ xưng đế kia, cũng từ trong tay Vũ Văn Hộ đoạt lại quyền lực cho Vũ Văn Ung.

Những năm này Bắc Chu từng bước lớn mạnh, khiến những quốc gia khác không được vui vẻ, không chỉ như vậy, ngay cả cánh cửa của ba phái Nho Thích Đạo cũng không bước vào, chỉ vì Vũ Văn Ung cấm Phật cấm Đạo, cũng không cho phép bên Nho được mở lớp học, thu môn đồ khắp nơi tại Đại Chu.

Chính là nhờ chỗ dựa như vậy, Hoán Nguyệt tông đã tiếp cận giúp đỡ Vũ Văn Ung, mà Vũ Văn Ung cũng cần Hoán Nguyệt tông giúp sức để giữ gìn việc thống trị.

Sau khi gặp mặt Vũ Văn Ung, Yến Vô Sư rời khỏi Bắc Chu, tiện đường đi một chuyến tới Huyền Đô sơn, liền đi gặp cái kẻ nghe đâu đánh bại Thẩm Kiều, đệ nhất cao thủ Đột Quyết tên Côn Tà kia.

Giao thủ với nhau một trận, Côn Tà bại trận, danh tiếng “Ma quân” Yến Vô Sư tái xuất giang hồ, thiên hạ chấn động, đều nói Ma tông từ sau Thôi Từ Vọng, lại có thêm một cường giả làm người ta kiêng kỵ.

Chỉ là lần này không còn thêm một Kỳ Phượng Các, sợ là mất đi một người có thể áp chế rồi.

Dưới sự nhìn nhận của Yến Vô Sư, thân thủ của Côn Tà cũng coi như là cao, tư chất cũng khá tốt, nhưng vẫn kém xa tít tắp so với Hồ Lộc Cổ năm đó. Cứ coi như là sánh ngang được với thập đại cao thủ đang nổi danh thiên hạ hiện giờ, cũng không thể tính là tài năng quá mức xuất chúng. Người như vậy mà có thể đánh trọng thương chưởng giáo của Huyền Đô sơn, chính y cũng cảm thấy đó là một chuyện quá mức kỳ cục.

Nhưng chuyện này cũng không phải là chuyện y quá mức quan tâm. Thẩm Kiều bị thua thiệt rốt cục là do vì sao, có liên quan gì đến Côn Tà hay không, Yến Vô Sư không có hứng thú lý giải, y khai đao với Côn Tà, chỉ là vì để cho người khác biết tin tức y đã tái xuất giang hồ. Côn Tà vừa mới đánh bại chưởng giáo Huyền Đô sơn, danh tiếng đang nổi, là ứng cử viên phù hợp nhất.

Quan trọng hơn là, lần này xuất môn thu hoạch lớn nhất của Yến Vô Sư không ở chỗ danh trên vạn người hay là đánh bại Côn Tà, mà là biết được tung tích phần khiếm khuyết của “Chu Dương sách”.

Năm mươi năm trước, tương truyền một đại gia tên là Đào Hoằng Cảnh ở trên Mao sơn gặp được tiên nhân, được truyền thụ “Đăng Chân Quyết”. Sách này có tổng cộng bốn phần, Đào Hoằng Cảnh đem ba trong bốn bộ chỉnh lý thành sách, đặt tên là “Đăng Chân Ẩn Quyết”.

Phần nhỏ còn lại, vì nội dung tối nghĩa không rõ, có quan hệ đến sự tu luyện của nhiều Thiên Nhân, Đào Hoằng Cảnh liền chia ra làm một phần riêng, rồi sau đó ghi vào đó tinh hoa kiến giải của cả đời mình, đây cũng là “Chu Dương sách” tiếng tăm lẫy lừng sau đó.

Đào Hoằng Cảnh là kẻ cuồng nghiên cứu về Thiên Nhân. Bản thân hắn mặc dù là đạo sĩ nhưng lại tinh thông cả ba nhà Đạo, Thích, Nho, lại có được sở học cả đời của Du Nhạc sư tôn, một thân võ công xuất thần nhập hóa, ngay cả Kỳ Phượng Các cũng phải bái phục chịu thua, không dám tranh bốn chữ đệ nhất thiên hạ.

Có lai lịch như vậy, cho nên tự nhiên “Chu Dương sách” biến thành sách quý mà người ta tranh nhau có được. Nghe nói nếu có thể lĩnh hội được hết năm quyển “Chu Dương sách”, liền có thể nhìn ra chung cực* của người tập võ, có thể tiến vào cảnh giới hoàn toàn mới, có lẽ phi thăng thành tiên cũng không phải là không thể.

_*chúng cực: điểm tận cùng_

Đáng tiếc, Đào Hoằng Cảnh sau khi bỏ lại xác phàm thăng thiên, Thượng Thanh phái trên Mao sơn vốn vì dựa vào triều đình mà bị liên lụy, môn hạ đệ tử mỗi người có một lập trường riêng, thêm vào đó triều Lương rơi vào nội loạn, năm quyển “Chu Dương sách” tản mạn khắp nơi, không rõ tung tích.

Mãi đến tận mấy chục năm sau, Kỳ Phượng Các chính miệng thừa nhận một thân võ công của mình, ngoại trừ truyền thừa từ Huyền Đô sơn, còn có sự trợ giúp từ “Chu Dương sách”, lúc này mới làm cho tung tích của “Chu Dương sách” lục tục truyền ra. Nghe đồn một cuốn giấu tại Chu quốc, một cuốn do Thiên Nhai tông ở Chiết Giang sở hữu, một cuốn ẩn nấp trong Huyền Đô sơn, còn tung tích hai cuốn còn lại đến nay vẫn là câu đố, mấy chục năm qua vẫn bặt vô âm tín, tìm khắp bốn phương đều không thấy.

Cuốn “Chu Dương sách” giấu trong hoàng cung Chu quốc kia, thuở nhỏ Yến Vô Sư có được nhân duyên một lần gặp thoáng qua. Sau khi y bế quan, tu vi tinh tiến hơn hẳn dĩ vãng, trong đó cũng có không ít công lao của cuốn “Chu Dương sách” kia.

Chỉ có chính bản thân thể nghiệm, mới có thể biết được “Chu Dương sách” tinh diệu đến cỡ nào, học một được trăm. Chất chưa trong “Chu Dương sách” là tâm huyết cả đời của Đào Hoằng Cảnh. Trong đó tập hợp tâm pháp võ công của cả ba nhà Đạo, Thích, Nho, bổ sung dung hợp lẫn nhau, có thể nói là hoàn hảo không tì vết. Nếu có thể có được bốn cuốn còn lại, đừng nói là đỉnh cao võ học chí tôn trong tầm tay, mà có khi còn có thể giống như trong truyền thuyết đồn đại, nhìn được thiên đạo, thiên nhân hợp nhất cũng không phải là không có khả năng.

Lần này Yến Vô Sư đi ra ngoài, vốn chính là định nhân dịp Huyền Đô sơn biến thành rắn mất đầu, lòng người bàng hoàng mà lẻn vào trong tìm cuốn “Chu Dương sách” kia. Không ngờ ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào, trong lúc giao thủ với Côn Tà, y phát hiện thân thủ của đối phương mặc dù là truyền thừa từ Tây Vực, nội công chân khí lại như có như không, phảng phất giống như có cùng nguồn gốc với y. Yến Vô Sư liền hoài nghi năm đó có thể Hồ Lộc Cổ có thể miễn cưỡng đánh hòa với Kỳ Phượng Các, chỉ thua nửa chiêu, có thể là nhờ sự trợ giúp từ “Chu Dương sách”.

Côn Tà là một đại cao thủ mới xuất hiện của Đột Quyết, nếu có đủ thời gian, không hẳn không sánh được với Hồ Lộc Cổ năm đó. Tâm pháp Tây Vực kết hợp với “Chu Dương sách”, nếu đã có thể tạo ra một Hồ Lộc Cổ, thì cũng có thể tại ra một Hồ Lộc Cổ thứ hai.

Điều này gợi lên hứng thú vô cùng lớn cho Yến Vô Sư. Cho nên một quãng thời gian sau đó, y đi theo Côn Tà, cứ nổi hứng lên là lại ép người ta đánh nhau với y. Côn Tà đánh thì đánh không lại, chạy lại càng không chạy nổi, cả người gần như muốn điên, cuối cùng chọn phương thức đơn giản nhất đó là trực tiếp quay về Đột Quyết.

Yến Vô Sư tạm thời chưa muốn đuổi đến tận Đột Quyết, vậy nên liền nhàn nhã trở về biệt trang.

Vừa quay về, liền nghe đồ đệ nói Thẩm Kiều đã tỉnh, cũng có thể xuống giường đi lại.

Lúc Thẩm Kiều đi tới, trong tay cầm một cây trượng bằng trúc dùng để chống đỡ, từng bước từng bước, đi tuy chậm nhưng lại rất vững vàng.

Bên cạnh còn có tỳ nữ đỡ, nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở đường đi trong biệt trang cho hắn.

“Bái kiến sư tôn.” Sau khi được tỳ nữ chỉ rõ phương hướng, Thẩm Kiều liền hướng về hướng Yến Vô Sư ngồi, lạy một cái.

“Ngồi.” Yến Vô Sư thả con cờ trong tay xuống, đối diện là Ngọc Sinh Yên vẻ mặt thê thảm vô cùng cộng với việc như vớ được đại xá, rõ ràng đang thua cờ be bét.

Thẩm Kiều được tỳ nữ đỡ ngồi xuống.

Sau khi hắn tỉnh lại, trong đầu có rất nhiều ký ức mơ mơ hồ hồ, thậm chí đến tên của mình cũng không nhớ rõ, đối với hai người Yến Vô Sư và Ngọc Sinh Yên, lại càng không có chút ấn tượng.

“Thân thể sao rồi?” Yến Vô Sư hỏi.

“Tạ ơn sư tôn đã quan tâm, đệ tử đã có thể xuống giường đi lại, chỉ là tay chân vẫn yếu ớt vô lực như trước, võ công… Hình như chưa khôi phục.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Tay.”

Thẩm Kiều ngoan ngoãn đưa tay tới, mạng môn trên cổ tay lập tức bị nắm lấy.

Yến Vô Sư kiểm tra chốc lát, khuôn mặt vốn thờ ơ không để ý đột nhiên hiện lên một tia bất ngờ.

Y ý vị thâm trường nhìn Thẩm Kiều một cái, người kia bời vì mắt không thể nhìn thấy, biều tình trên mặt có chút ngây ngốc vô tội.

Yến Vô Sư hỏi: “Bản thân ngươi có lúc nào cảm thấy không khỏe?”

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút: “Mỗi ngày cứ đến nửa đêm, thân thể liền có lúc nóng lúc lạnh, ngực đau, khó thở, có lúc đau đến mức khó có thể đi lại.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên bổ sung: “Đệ tử có tìm đại phu xem qua, đại phu nói có thể là do sư đệ bị trọng thương, chỉ cần chậm rãi điều dưỡng là được.”

Một tiếng sư đệ này gọi đến vô cùng thuận miệng, Yến Vô Sư cười, nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Võ công của ngươi cũng chưa phải bị phế bỏ hoàn toàn, ta phát hiện bên trong cơ thể ngươi còn có một tia chân khi, hiện tại vẫn còn khá yếu, nếu có thời gian, không phải không thể khôi phục. Tuy nhiên Hoán Nguyệt tông ta không nuôi phế vật, ta có một chuyện không tốt muốn để sư huynh ngươi đi làm, vậy ngươi cứ đi theo làm trợ thủ thôi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Dạ.”

Hắn không hỏi chuyện không tốt kia là cái gì, lại vẫn giống như lúc trước cư xử với Ngọc Sinh Yên, người khác nói cái gì hắn liền đồng ý cái đó, thời gian còn lại đều ngồi yên một chỗ, yên lặng, không chút hành động thừa thãi nào.

Nhưng mà Yến Vô Sư cũng không có bởi vì Thẩm Kiều hiện tại hổ xuống đồng bằng bị chó khinh mà nảy sinh ý nghĩ thương xót. Đối phương yếu thế sẽ chỉ làm cho hắn nảy sinh ác ý dày đặc hơn, càng ngày càng muốn đem cái tờ giấy trắng này chà đạp, nhuộm đen triệt để.

“Vậy ngươi đi về nghỉ ngơi trước đi.” Y nhàn nhạt nói.

Thẩm Kiều nghe lời đứng dậy hành lễ cáo từ, lập tức được tỳ nữ tới nâng dậy chậm rãi rời đi.

Yến Vô Sư đem tầm mắt từ bóng lưng đối phương thu hồi lại, nói với Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Tạm thời ngươi không cần vội vàng tới đỉnh Bán Bộ, đi giết sạch cả nhà gián nghị đại phu* Nghiêm Chi Vấn.”

_*Gián nghị đại phu: Chức quan chuyên can gián, thường chọn người ngay thẳng và liêm khiết._

“Dạ.” Ngọc Sinh Yên không chút nghĩ ngợi liền đồng ý, “Kẻ này đắc tội với sư tôn?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Hắn là môn nhân của Hợp Hoan tông, cũng là cơ sở ngầm thứ nhất của Hợp Hoan tông tại Tề quốc.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên nghe vậy cũng trở nên hưng phấn: “Dạ. Hợp Hoan tông hung hăng đã lâu, Nguyên Tú Tú nhân lúc người bế quan, nhiều lần gây phiền phức cho Hoán Nguyệt tông. Nếu như không cho chúng biết tay, chẳng lẽ không thể hiện rằng Hoán Nguyệt tông chúng ta quá vô dụng sao? Đệ tử ít ngày nữa sẽ xuất phát ngay!”

Dừng một chút, nụ cười của hắn hơi thu lại, nghi ngờ nói: “Sư tôn muốn con mang theo Thẩm Kiều? Võ công của hắn chưa hoàn toàn biến mất, chỉ sợ chả giúp được cái gì đâu.”

Yến Vô Sư cười như không cười: “Ngươi đã kêu hắn một tiếng sư đệ, dù sao cũng nên dẫn hắn đi va chạm xã hội, võ công chưa khôi phục hoàn toàn, nhưng giết người vẫn có thể mà.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên đã hiểu. Sư phụ đây là coi Thẩm Kiều như một tờ giấy trắng, muốn nhuộm đen hắn đến triệt để. Cho dù có ngày Thẩm Kiều chân chính tỉnh lại hoặc là khôi phục ký ức, thì những chuyện đã làm trước đó cũng không còn có thể cứu vãn. Lúc đó, dù hắn có muốn quay về với chính đạo cũng là không thể.

Giống như bọn họ có gì không tốt? Làm việc không chừa thủ đoạn nào, tùy tâm sở dục, không bị quy củ của thế tục trói buộc. Ngọc Sinh Yên luôn tin rằng bản tính con người vốn là ác, dưới đáy lòng mỗi người đều có mặt tối, chỉ là phải xem có cơ hội để nó thể hiện ra hay không mà thôi. Những cái được gọi là Đạo môn, Phật môn, Nho môn gì đó, miệng thì đầy nhân nghĩa đạo đức, lòng dạ từ bi, rốt cục cũng chỉ là dựa vào danh nghĩa đó mà che giấu tư tâm dục vọng của mình mà thôi. Càng không cần nói đến việc tranh giành thiên hạ, người thắng làm vua, người thống trị của quốc gia nào mà không phải hai tay dính đầy máu tươi, ai có thể thuần khiết hơn ai?

“Dạ, đệ tử nhất định sẽ giáo dục sư đệ thật tốt.”


	4. Chapter 4

Thời điểm Ngọc Sinh Yên mang Thẩm Kiều xuất môn vẫn chưa hề nói rõ với hắn mục đích của chuyến đi này.

Huyện Phủ Ninh cách Nghiệp thành của Tề quốc cũng không tính là quá xa, vốn theo cước trình của Ngọc Sinh Yên, ba năm ngày là có thể đến. Nhưng do lo lắng đến tình trạng thân thể của Thẩm Kiều, nên đặc biệt hãm lại tốc độ, bảy ngày sau mới tới được Nghiệp thành.

Nhưng mà mặc dù hành trình có chậm hơn nữa, với thân thể hiện tại của Thẩm Kiều mà nói, vẫn không thích hợp với việc lặn lội đường xa. Hắn vừa tới được Nghiệp thành liền ngã bệnh, bắt đầu sốt nhẹ.

Môn hạ đệ tử của Hoán Nguyệt tông không nhiều, lại không thiếu tiền, ở trong Nghiệp thành cũng có nhà ở. Ngọc Sinh Yên cùng với Thẩm Kiều nghỉ ngơi lại nơi đó. Chủ nhân tòa nhà là Yến Vô Sư, những người làm thấy Ngọc Sinh Yên và Thẩm Kiều liền rất tự nhiên mà gọi một tiếng thiếu chủ nhân, an bài rất thỏa đáng, tỉ mỉ chu đáo.

Dọc đường đi Thẩm Kiều không hề nhiều lời, Ngọc Sinh Yên bảo đi thì đi, bảo dừng thì dừng, ngay cả chuyện sinh bệnh cũng không nói, vẫn là Ngọc Sinh Yên chủ động phát hiện, hỏi thăm, Thẩm Kiều mới cười nói: “Đệ biết chuyến này xuất môn sư huynh phải hoàn thành một việc không tốt mà sư tôn giao phó. Bây giờ đệ chỉ là một người thân thể tàn phế, không giúp được gì đã vô cùng hổ thẹn, làm sao có thể lại gây thêm phiền phức cho sư huynh?”

Lúc nói lời này, nét mặt hắn lạnh nhạt nhưng lại mang theo nụ cười nhã nhặn, nhìn qua có vài phần đáng thương đáng yêu.

Ngọc Sinh Yên dù sao cũng không phải là Yến Vô Sư, liền hiện lên nét thiếu kiên nhẫn hiếm thấy.

“Thân thể của ngươi có bệnh thì cứ nói đừng ngại. Ta cũng không phải là kẻ không thấu tình đạt lý, tuy rằng nhiệm vụ mà sư tôn giao phó vẫn cần phải hoàn thành. Việc người bảo chúng ta đi làm, ta đã nghe ngóng qua. Nghiêm Chi Vấn tuy là môn nhân của Hợp Hoan tông, vợ con trong nhà cũng không am hiểu võ công. Bản thân hắn ở trong môn phái cũng chỉ có thể tính là cao thủ nhị lưu _(cao thủ hạng hai)._ Nghiêm gia không có phòng bị, chỉ bằng mình ta cũng có thể thành công dễ như ăn cháo. Đến lúc đó ta mang ngươi cùng vào, chờ ta giết xong Nghiêm Chi Vấn, sau đó việc giết vài đứa con gái, trẻ nhỏ cho ngươi ra tay cũng không sao.”

Hiển nhiên đây là lần đầu tiên Thẩm Kiều nghe đến nội dung nhiệm vụ mà Yến Vô Sư giao phó, vẻ mặt hắn lộ ra vẻ bất ngờ: “Xin hỏi sư huynh, Hợp Hoan tông có lai lịch gì, chúng ta và Nghiêm Chi Vấn có thù hận gì?”

Ngọc Sinh yên nhớ tới hắn bây giờ không biết gì cả, liền giải thích cho hắn: “Hoán Nguyệt tông chúng ta, còn có Hợp Hoan tông và Pháp Kính tông, đều xuất phát từ Nhật Nguyệt tông ở Phượng Lân châu. Sau khi Nhật Nguyệt tông sụp đổ liền phân ra làm ba chi này. Theo lý thuyết, chúng ta có cùng nguồn gốc, vốn nên nhất trí đối ngoại mới đúng, nhưng không ai muốn thống nhất thánh môn, đặc biệt là Hợp Hoan tông. Tông chủ của bọn họ là Nguyên Tú Tú, môn hạ đệ tử với nàng ta giống hệt nhau, từ trước tới nay đều chỉ thích lợi dụng mũ mạo để đạt được mục đích. Nhưng những người này võ công không kém, sau này nếu ngươi gặp phải, tốt nhất nên tránh xa một chút.”

“Nguyên Tú Tú này còn có một tên gian phu, tên là Tang Cảnh Hành, từng là đồ đệ của Thôi Tử Vọng. Hai con chó này cấu kết với nhau làm việc xấu, thông đồng làm một, suốt ngày tính kế này tính kế nọ, thừa dịp sư tôn bế quan mười năm, nhiều lần muốn chiếm đoạt Hoán Nguyệt tông của chúng ta.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Tuy vậy Nghiêm Chi Vấn nếu chỉ là cao thủ nhị lưu của Hợp Hoan tông, lại có được thân phận quan viên ở Tề quốc, chắc chắn trước đó không hề gây phiền phức cho Hoán Nguyệt tông, vì sao sư tôn còn muốn xuống tay với hắn?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên cười như không cười: “Sư đệ, ngươi thật đáng thuong, quả thực giống như một tiểu bạch thỏ vậy! Thân phận Nghiêm Chi Vấn đặc thù, lúc trước dùng thân phận quan viên của Tề quốc để che giấu, có rất ít người biết hắn là người của Hợp Hoan tông. Nếu như giết được hắn, thứ nhất có thể giết gà dọa khỉ, gây ra kinh sợ cho kẻ địch, thứ hai để cho Hợp Hoan tông biết rằng chúng ta biết rất rõ về chúng, tất nhiên sẽ không còn dám manh động nữa; thứ ba, bọn chúng thừa dịp sư tôn không ở, nhiều lần gây phiền phức cho chúng ta, bây giờ sư tôn đã xuống núi, nếu như không cho chúng biết tay, chẳng phải sẽ khiến cho người ta nghĩ rằng Hoán Nguyệt tông chúng ta dễ ức hiếp? Năm đó sau cái chết của Thôi Tử Vọng, Hoán Nguyệt tông vốn chính là tông có thực lực mạnh nhất trong ba tông của Nhật Nguyệt, cũng là tông có hy vọng thống nhất Thánh môn nhất. Chỉ là sau đó sư tôn bị thương, cho nên không thể không bế quan lánh đời, mới để cho bọn Hợp Hoan tông nhân dịp làm bậy.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy Pháp Kính tông kia, bọn họ không tìm chúng ta gây phiền phức sao?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Thật ra trong ba tông, ngoại trừ Hợp Hoan tông người đông thế mạnh, Pháp Kính tông và Hoán Nguyệt tông đều giống nhau, môn hạ đệ tử phân tán khắp các nơi, làm điều mình cho là đúng, ngày thường không hề tụ tập lại với nhau. Sau khi sư tôn xuất quan, chỉ báo cho một mình ta, ta mới có thể chạy tới. Còn ngươi,” Hắn ho nhẹ một tiếng, “Tất nhiên là do ngươi bị thương. Cho nên, nói tóm lại, tam tông tuy rằng không hòa thuận với nhau, nhưng cũng chỉ có mình Hợp Hoan tông là nhiều lần gây sự, tồi tệ nhất.”

Thẩm Kiều than nhẹ: “Oan có đầu, nợ có chủ. Nếu Hợp Hoan tông do Nguyên Tú Tú đứng đầu, vì sao sư tôn không trực tiếp tới tìm Nguyên Tú Tú? Cho dù tìm tới Nghiêm Chi Vấn, nhưng vợ con hắn không phải người trong giang hồ, cần gì phải liên lụy tới bọn họ?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên đưa tay gảy gảy mấy cái tua rua trước giường, không để ý lắm: “Sư tôn đã có lệnh, ngươi và ta cứ nghe theo là được, cần gì phải hỏi nhiều như vậy? Nhổ cỏ không nhổ tận gốc, xuân về lại sinh sôi. Nếu không giết vợ con Nghiêm Chi Vấn, chẳng lẽ còn chờ ngày sau bọn họ tới báo thù rửa hận?”

Dứt lời, hắn đứng dậy: “Được rồi, việc này cũng không gấp, cách mùng bảy còn mấy ngày nữa. Hai ngày này ngươi cứ nghỉ ngơi cho tốt, đợi ngươi lành bệnh, ta sẽ mang ngươi đi chung quanh Nghiệp thành một chuyến. Dưới cái nhìn của ta, trong các đô thành trên thiên hạ này ngày nay, Nghiệp thành xa hoa không kém Kiến Khang*, mà so với Kiến Khang còn hơn vài phần phóng khoáng cao rộng, là một nơi đáng giá để đi dạo, đặc biệt là chốn yên hoa** trong thành…”

* _Kiến Khang: Một thành cổ của Trung Quốc_

_**chốn yên hoa: chốn phong trần aka chốn ăn chơi_

Ngọc Sinh Yên tuy rằng mới khoảng hai mươi, nhưng cũng là một nhân sĩ khá phong lưu. Hắn ẩn nấp thân phận tại Trần quốc phía Nam đàm luận thi thơ, kết giao danh sĩ, cũng có tiếng tăm không nhỏ. Lúc này đang tràn đầy phấn khởi định nói tiếp, bỗng nhiên nhớ đến tình hình bây giờ của Thẩm Kiều, cho dù có tâm cũng có lẽ cũng không có lực, liền câm miệng đúng lúc, ý tứ sâu xa nở nụ cười: “Trước mắt ngươi mắc chứng mất trí nhớ, quên mất nơi trước kia đã từng đi qua cũng không sao. Nói tóm lại, môn hạ của Hoán Nguyệt tông ta phần nhiều đều là phong lưu phóng khoáng, là người tùy tâm sở dục, sau này sẽ có rất nhiều cơ hội có thể chậm rãi lĩnh ngộ.”

Yến Vô Sư hành tẩu bên ngoài, dùng thân phận giả là Tạ phú thương. Tòa nhà này có tên là Tạ trạch.

Ngọc Sinh Yên thường không ở trong nhà, chỉ còn mình Thẩm Kiều. Tính tình hắn hiền hòa, hơi trái gió trở trời là người lại bệnh, khiến cho người làm trong phủ không khỏi đồng tình thêm mấy phần.

Đặc biệt là mấy tỳ nữ hầu hạ bên cạnh, chỉ qua mấy ngày đã cảm thấy thân quen với Thẩm Kiều, luôn miệng kể về kinh thành này của Tề quốc, phong cảnh xung quanh của Tạ trạch giúp hắn giải buồn.

Thân thể khỏe lên, lúc rảnh rỗi, Thẩm Kiều cũng bảo bọn họ mang mình ra ngoài mấy lần, phát hiện Nghiệp thành quả nhiên đúng như Ngọc Sinh Yên từng nói, bạch ngọc làm đường, lưu ly làm ngói, trạm khắc hình điêu _(đại bàng)._ Cao thị của Tề quốc chính là người Tiên Bi đã bị Hán hóa, kiến trúc tường thành, phong cách trang phục, tự nhiên cũng bảo lưu lại rất nhiền phong tục của tộc Tiên Bi, so với phía nam tinh xảo tao nhã, liền nhiều hơn mấy phần thoải mái anh dũng. Nghe nói cùng là rượu, bán trong tửu quán ở Nghiệp thành còn nồng đậm thuần hậu hơn hẳn thành Kiến Khang.

Áo bào rộng, tay áo lớn, vạt áo mềm mại uyển chuyển, tóc mây, dung nhan như ngọc, bảo mã hương xa*, cho dù mắt Thẩm Kiều không thể thấy, cũng có thể cảm nhận được sự vinh hoa phú quý lan tỏa trong từng phố lớn ngõ nhỏ của tòa đô thành này.

_*Bảo mã hương xa: ngựa đẹp, xe xịn, có hương._

Tỳ nữ đỡ hắn đi vào dược đường*, ngồi xuống sảnh chính nghỉ ngơi, sau đó thì cầm phương thuốc đi lấy thuốc.

_*Dược đường: tiệm bán thuốc_

Thuốc là để dùng cho Thẩm Kiều. Hiện tại hắn gần như biến thành cái ấm sắc thuốc, mỗi ngày ít nhất phải trút vào một bát thuốc lớn. Tuy rằng Yến Vô Sư không có lòng tốt khôi phục võ công cho hắn, nhưng cũng không có bỏ mặc Thẩm Kiều tiếp tục sống dở chết dở. Hiện tại hắn uống thuốc chủ yếu là để điều trị khí huyết kinh mạch, tráng cốt ôn dương*.

_*Tráng cốt ôn dương: Bồi bổ xương cốt, dương khí._

Tình hình Thẩm Kiều bây giờ, chính là nội tức trống rỗng nửa phân cũng không có, thêm vào đó trí nhớ không còn, trong thời gian ngắn đừng trông mong gì vào võ công. Bất quá trước mắt hắn vẫn có thể đi lại bình thường, hoạt động cũng không ảnh hưởng gì, tất cả cũng là nhờ mấy tháng điều dưỡng này.

Hôm nay tỳ nữ đi bốc thuốc, hắn liền cùng đi theo hóng mát một chút, không biết rằng tuy mắt hắn không nhìn thấy, người cũng có vẻ bệnh tật, ngồi trong hiệu thuốc cũng hấp dấn ánh mắt không ít người.

Khuôn mặt Thẩm Kiều vốn rất dễ nhìn, hiện tại tuy hơi gầy chút, cũng không tổn hại gì đến dung mạo, cử chỉ, phong thái. Một thân bào phục màu rượu trúc diệp thanh bình thường, tóc không mang quan, chỉ dùng trâm gỗ cố định, bình yên lặng lẽ ngồi đó, lẳng lặng không nói, nghe tỳ nữ và chưởng quỹ hiệu thuốc nói chuyện, khóe miệng nổi lên ý cười nhẹ.

Yến Vô Sư gần như không lo lắng việc Thẩm Kiều ra ngoài bị nhận ra, trực tiếp để hắn lộ diện với bên ngoài, cũng không dặn dò Ngọc Sinh Yên che giấu dung mạo cho hắn.

Bởi vì cho dù là trước hay sau khi tiếp nhận chức chưởng giáo của Huyền Đô sơn, Thẩm Kiều đều rất ít xuống núi lộ diện với bên ngoài. Nghe nói ngay cả môn hạ đệ tử của Huyền Đô sơn cũng chưa chắc tất cả đã nhận ra cái vị chưởng giáo mới này. Trước đó, Huyền Đô sơn cũng có mấy đệ tử khá nổi tiếng, hưng không hiểu sao lại cho một kẻ chả ai biết như Thẩm Kiều lên làm chưởng giáo, nguyên do trong đó, có lẽ chỉ có bản thân cái vị Kỳ Phượng Các đã đi về cõi tiên kia mới biết.

Thứ hai, ngày đó Côn Tà ước chiến với Thẩm Kiều ở đỉnh Bản Bộ. Nơi đó diện tích không lớn, chỉ chứa được hai người mà thôi, những người đến xem chiến còn lại đều đứng ở Ứng Hối Phong phía đối diện. Cách một khoảng xa như vậy, người bên ngoài không chắc có thể nhớ rõ dung mạo Thẩm Kiều. Hơn nữa, sau khi bệnh nặng một hồi, thần thái tinh thần của Thẩm Kiều cũng không còn như lúc trước.

Tuy nhiên những lý do này, cũng chỉ là do Ngọc Sinh Yên tự mình suy đoán.

Ngọc Sinh Yên âm thần cảm thấy rằng, bằng tính tình kia của sư tôn, giao Thẩm Kiều cho hắn, có lẽ cũng chỉ là tâm huyết dâng trào, đối tượng có thể bị dạy dỗ đùa bỡn mà thôi.

“Công tử*, thuốc đã bốc xong rồi, chúng ta đi chứ ạ?”

_* Công tử: Trong truyện dùng là “lang quân”, rất tiếc ta không thích nên đổi thành cái này. Xin đừng chê trách._

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu, tỳ nữ đỡ hắn đi ra ngoài. Hai người mới vừa đi tới cửa tiệm thuốc, liền nghe có người nói: “Vị công tử này phong thái thần tú, ta chưa từng thấy qua, xin hỏi cao tính đại danh?”

Âm thanh không dấu được sự kinh diễm, tỳ nữ dừng chân lại, Thẩm Kiều liền biết đối phương đây là đang nói chuyện với mình.

“Tại hạ tên Thẩm Kiều.”

“Hóa ra là Thẩm công tử.” Nữ từ có tiếng nói lanh lảnh dễ nghe, hoạt bát nói. “Thẩm công tử là nhân sĩ kinh thành hay là xuất thân từ danh gia thế tộc nào?”

Tỳ nữ nói nhỏ vào tai Thẩm Kiều: “Vi này chính là con gái của Hàn tổng quản, Hàn Nga Anh.”

Hàn tổng quản không phải tổng quản nhà ai, mà là thị trung Hàn Phượng của Tề quốc. Người này ở Tề quốc có thanh danh rất hiển hách, con trai cưới công chưa, lại cùng Mục Đề Bà, Cao A Na Quăng được xưng tụng là ba trụ cột chính của Tề Quốc, quyền khuynh triều chính. Làm nữ nhi của Hàn gia, Hàn Nga Anh tất nhiên là muốn gió được gió, muốn mưa có mưa.

Thẩm Kiều lại cười nói: “Đã sớm nghe qua đại danh của Hàn cô nương*, chỉ là bây giờ thân Trần mỗ đây bệnh tật mắt kém, không thể nhìn thấy phong thái của Hàn cô nương, vạn xin thứ lỗi, chờ ngày khác Thẩm mỗ lành bệnh, lại đến nhà bái phỏng.”

_*Hàn cô nương: Thực ra trong truyện dùng là Hàn nương tử nhưng ta không thích nên đổi thành Hàn cô nương._

Hàn Nga Anh cũng chú ý tới đôi mắt vô thần của hắn, không khỏi có chút tiếc hận, thầm nghĩ đang yên đang lành nhảy ra một mỹ nam tử nhưng lại là bị mù, liền mất hết cả hứng nói: “Đành vậy, ngươi dưỡng bệnh cho tốt đi, Tiểu Thương, ngươi đi nói với chưởng quỹ một tiếng, bảo hắn lấy nhân sâm mang lại đây, đưa cho Thẩm công tử, cứ tính hết cho ta!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đa tạ Hàn cô nương, nhận mà không trả là không đúng lễ tiết, Trầm mỗ cũng có chút quà đáp lễ, xin vui lòng nhận cho.”

Hàn Nga Anh có chút hứng thú: “Hử? Là gì vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều: “A Diệu, ngươi lên xe lấy cái hộp kia tới đây.”

Tỳ nữ đáp một tiếng, vội vàng chạy đi lấy cái hộp mà Thẩm Kiều nói đến mang tới.

Tuy mắt Thẩm Kiều không nhìn thấy, nhưng cách nói chuyện của hắn rất tao nhã, ăn nói có lễ, tự khiến cho người ta cảm thấy yêu thích, cho dù là Hàn Nga Anh kiêu căng tùy hứng như vậy, đường đường là thiên kim tiểu thư mà dám ở trên đường lớn tùy tiện ngăn mỹ nam tử lại đùa giỡn, đối với hắn cũng không khỏi nói nhẹ nhàng hơn.

Tỳ nữ mang chiếc hộp tới, Thẩm Kiều và Hàn Nga Anh cũng vừa đúng lúc kết thúc mấy câu nói xã giao, cáo từ lẫn nhau. Hàn Nga Anh hỏi địa chỉ Thẩm Kiều, còn nói ngày khác muốn đến nhà bái phỏng, lúc này mới lên ngựa cáo từ rời đi.

Trở lại Tạ Trạch, Ngọc Sinh Yên khi biết được việc này, cũng không khỏi tấm tắc lấy làm lạ: “Vậy mà ngươi cũng chịu được, ra ngoài một chuyến, liền có thể kết bạn với cái cô Hàn Nga Anh đó. Nàng ta là cháu của sư phụ Triệu Trì Doanh của Thái Sơn Bích Hà tông, võ công không ra sao, nhưng may nhờ có cha và sư môn tốt, cho nên nàng ta mới có thể hoành hành bá đạo trong cái đô thành này.”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Đệ thấy nàng cũng tốt mà, đâu có bá đạo gì.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên cười ha ha: “Tính ra nàng ta cũng coi như một mỹ nhân, nhưng đáng tiếc, tính tình không thể nào khiến người khác chấp nhận nổi. Trong cái đô thành Tề quốc này, không một người nào không cảm thấy vậy, cũng chỉ có mình ngươi nói là tốt thôi!”

Thẩm Kiều cười không nói.

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

Văn này có bối cảnh lịch sử, lại là văn võ hiệp, nên khó mà tránh khỏi việc dàn nhân vật hơi bị nhiều, tuy nhiên nếu chỉ muốn xem hai nhân vật chính như thế nào thì chỉ cần nhớ kỹ tên hai người đó là được rồi, còn muốn xem nội dung truyện cho vui thì cũng có thể xem nội dung truyện, cũng không có gì trở ngại hết ~

Có người bạn bảo ta định vị tính tình của Thẩm Kiều, Đại Vương Miêu ta suy nghĩ một chút, cảm thấy nhuyễn manh ngốc bạch ngọt* các loại đều không thích hợp. Tính tình của chưởng giáo Thẩm Kiều nhất định là rất tốt, nhưng hắn cũng có vẩy ngược, lúc thường thì trưng ra cái mặt nhuyễn manh, nhưng không nhất định là một kẻ ngu si, cho nên tạm thời rất khó định nghĩa. Tính tình của lão Yến thì định nghĩa rất dễ, bệnh thần kinh, ba chữ này chính là tinh hoa tổng kết lại!

_* Nhuyễn manh ngốc bạch ngọt: Mềm mại, dễ thương, ngốc ngếch, tinh thuần, ngọt._

【Yến Vô Sư: …. Sao ngươi nói về bản tọa qua loa có lệ như vậy? ! HẢ ? !】


	5. Chapter 5

Sau đoạn nhạc dạo này chừng ba ngày, chính là ngày Ngọc Sinh Yên dự định ra tay.

Trong ngoài Nghiệp thành Tề quốc vì tháng Giêng qua chưa lâu, nguyên tiêu cũng chưa tới, cho nên không khí trong thành đều vô cùng vui vẻ.

Cấp quan của Nghiêm Chi Vấn cũng không cao, Hợp Hoan tông xếp đặt hắn vào vị trí này, chắc hẳn chỉ vì muốn tăng thêm tai mắt trong triều mà thôi. Võ công của chính hắn cũng không cao, lại không hề phòng bị. Với thân thủ hiện giờ của Ngọc Sinh Yên, chỉ sợ so với uống một chén nước còn không phiền phức bằng.

Tuy nhiên, nếu Yến Vô Sư đã dặn dò, Ngọc Sinh Yên vẫn mang theo Thẩm Kiều tới; sau đó để hắn đứng chờ ở ngoài cổng lớn Nghiêm gia, tự mình trực tiếp nhảy lên nóc nhà Nghiêm phủ, lặng yên không một tiếng động phi về phía thư phòng của Nghiêm Chi Vấn.

Dựa theo tin tức lúc trước lấy được, võ vông của Nghiêm Chi Vấn chỉ thuộc hạng nhị lưu, tuy nhiên tính cách có vài phần giảo hoạt; cho nên mới có thể có được một vị trí trong Hợp Hoan tông. Ngọc Sinh Yên giết hắn chỉ để rung cây dọa khỉ, trước đó chưa từng để người này vào trong lòng, cho nên đợi đến khi đi vào mới phát hiện ra có điều không đúng.

Hạ nhân trong Nghiêm gia vẫn có, hộ vệ cũng thỉnh thoảng tuần tra bên ngoài, nhưng cho dù là thư phòng hay phòng ngủ, Ngọc Sinh Yên cũng không hề tìm được bóng dáng của Nghiêm Chi Vấn.

Không chỉ Nghiêm Chi Vấn, ngay cả thê thiếp con cái của hắn, cũng đều biến mất không thấy tăm hơi.

Thân hình Ngọc Sinh yên như một luồng hoa ảnh, noi theo phong cách hư ảo biến hóa kỳ lạ của Hoán Nguyệt tông, nhẹ nhàng tiến vào trong; sau đó ngăn một hạ nhân lại, điểm huyệt câm của hắn, đối phương còn đang ngây ngốc, chưa kịp phản ứng gì.

“Nghiêm Chi Vấn đâu?”

Hạ nhân kia trợn to mắt, phát hiện cái người trẻ tuổi tuấn mỹ này có thể khắc chế mình dễ như ăn cháo, không khỏi hoảng sợ, lại càng nói không nên lời.

Ngọc Sinh yên khẽ cười với hắn: “Ngươi nói cho ta biết, Nghiêm Chi Vấn cùng gia quyến Nghiêm gia ở đâu, ta sẽ không giết ngươi, bằng không cho dù ngươi kêu cứu, ta cũng có thể giết sạch người trong quý phủ này, ngươi hiểu chứ?”

Hạ nhân kinh hoảng cực độ, gật đầu liên tục.

Ngọc Sinh Yên thoáng buông tay, ngay lập tức giải huyệt câm cho hắn.

Hạ nhân vội hỏi: “Chủ mẫu và tiểu chủ tử đã rời đi hai ngày trước, chủ nhân bảo là muốn đưa bọn họ đến biệt trang có suối nước nóng ở một thời gian.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên cười lạnh: “Cho dù nữ quyến không có ở đây, Nghiêm Chi Vấn chẳng lẽ cũng đi theo. Ngày mai phải thượng triều rồi, hắn không quay về chuẩn bị sao?”

Hạ nhân lắp ba lắp bắp: “Lúc chủ nhân đi cũng không nói rõ với chúng ta, chúng ta cũng không, cũng không rõ…”

Hắn không thèm bình tĩnh nghe tiếp, trực tiếp đánh một chưởng đập ngất đối phương, sau đó lại tìm tới quản gia của Nghiêm phủ, ép hỏi hắn về tung tích của cả nhà họ Nghiêm, đáp án lấy được đều giống như lúc trước.

Ngọc Sinh yên cũng không ngu ngốc, lúc này hắn đã ý thức được, chuyện mình muốn giết Nghiêm Chi Vấn, rất có thể đã sớm bị Nghiêm Chi Vấn biết.

Mà chuyện này sau khi Yến Vô Sư dặn dò, trừ hắn ra, cũng chỉ có Thẩm Kiều biết, ngay cả quản gia của Tạ trạch cũng không biết chút gì.

Ngọc Sinh Yên đương nhiên không thể làm lộ tin tức cho chung quanh biết.

Trong lòng hắn hiện lên sát tâm lạnh lẽo, vốn định trực tiếp bóp nát xương cổ tên quản gia, nhưng nghĩ lại, hiện tại không giết được cả nhà Nghiêm Chi Vấn, vậy thì giết một tên hạ nhân còn có ý nghĩa gì. Nói không chừng như vậy còn đánh rắn động cỏ, ngược lại còn bị đám người Hợp Hoan tông cười nhạo, liền đánh ngất kẻ này, quay người rời khỏi Tạ trạch. Hắn mang theo lửa giận ngập đầu, chạy tới con hẻm nhỏ mà Thẩm Kiều đang đứng chờ.

“Là ngươi báo tin cho Nghiêm Chi Vấn?”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu, không chần chờ hay chống chế chút nào: “Đúng vậy.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên hận hắn làm hỏng chuyện tốt, trên mặt từ lâu đã không còn ý cười cà lơ phất phơ ngày thường, biểu tình băng lãnh che giấu sát khí: “Vì sao?”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Đệ biết Hợp Hoan tông và bản môn có khúc mắc, Nghiêm Chi Cấn lại là môn nhân của Hợp Hoan tông, sư tôn muốn giết hắn cũng không đến lượt đệ xen vào. Chỉ là con trẻ vô tội, muốn giết Nghiêm Chi Vấn, cần gì phải liên lụy đến vợ con của hắn?”

Ngọc Sinh yên lạnh nhạt nói: “Có giết vợ con của hắn hay không, không đến lượt ngươi nói chuyện. Ta ngược lại rất muốn biết, một kẻ mù như ngươi hiện giờ, tay trói gà không chặt, ra cửa cũng không biết phương hướng, rốt cục làm cách nào mà truyền tin được cho Nghiêm Chi Vấn?”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Huynh đã nói, Nghiêm Chi Vấn là một kẻ giảo hoạt, chỉ cần có chút gì đó không đúng, hắn đều sẽ nghi ngờ. Bên trong phương thuốc của đệ có một vị là đương quy, đệ liền nghĩ cách giấu đi một ít. Vốn định tìm cơ hội đưa đến Nghiêm phủ, ai ngời ngày ấy lúc ở cửa tiệm thuốc gặp được Hàn Nga Anh, đệ liền dùng lí do đáp lễ, chuẩn bị đồ vật đưa cho Nghiêm Chi vấn đặt ở trong hộp, nhờ nàng chuyển giao. Nàng nghĩ đệ và Nghiêm Chi Vấn có quen biết, cũng không hỏi nhiều. Chắc là Nghiêm Chi Vấn đã nhận được dược liệu của đệ, phát hiện không thích hợp, lúc này mới đem toàn bộ già trẻ trong nhà rời đi.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên giận giữ cười: “Ta vậy mà lại quá coi thường ngươi, không ngờ ngươi còn có bản lãnh đến vậy!”

Hắn duỗi tay nắm chặt cổ Thẩm Kiều, chậm rãi tăng lực đạo, siết chặt lại: “Ngươi phá hỏng nhiệm vụ sư tôn giao phó, có biết hậu quả là gì không, hả?”

Thẩm Kiều không hề dùng sức chống đỡ chút nào, bởi vì hô hấp khó khăn, sắc mặt dần dần khó coi, ngực phập phồng kịch liệt, chỉ có thể đứt quãng phun ra một câu: “Thật ra… Ta không phải là đệ tử của Hoán Nguyệt tông, đúng chứ?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên sững sờ, buông tay ra,

Thẩm Kiều lập tức đỡ tường ho khan.

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Ngươi làm sao nhận ra được?”

Thẩm Kiều bình tĩnh nói: “Cảm giác. Tuy rằng ta không còn ký ức, nhưng vẫn có khả năng phán đoán cơ bản. Sư tôn cũng vậy, sư huynh ngươi cũng thế, thái độ đối xử với ta, đều không giống như thái độ nên có khi đối xử với đệ tử đồng môn hoặc sư huynh đệ. Lúc trước tôi tớ hầu hạ ta ở biệt trang kia cũng thế, đối với ta cẩn thận từng li từng tí, chỉ lo tiết lộ cái tin tức gì không nên nói. Ta không còn võ công, căn bản không thể giúp ích được gì, chỉ có thể cản trở, sư tôn vẫn muốn ta đi theo giúp đỡ ngươi. Còn nữa, ta bị thương nặng như vậy, cứ cho rằng là do ta kém cỏi, nhưng cũng đã ảnh hưởng tới bộ mặt của sư môn, nhưng các ngươi lại giữ kín chuyện này như bưng. Tất cả những thứ này, đều không hợp lẽ thường.”

Thấy đối phương không nói, hắn lại nói: “Thật ra biện pháp này của ta cũng không cao minh lắm, cùng lắm chỉ có thể giấu diếm được thị nữ trong Tạ trạch. Nếu không phải ngươi căn bản không đem Nghiêm Chi Vấn đặt ở trong mắt, sớm phái người quan sát hành tung của hắn, hắn muốn chạy cũng chạy không thoát.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Không sai, một tên Nghiêm Chi Vấn không có gì quan trọng, ta cũng không để trong lòng, cho nên mới để cho ngươi lợi dụng cơ hội. Chỉ là ngươi có biết, chuyện này nếu để sư tôn biết được, sẽ có hậu quả gì không? Ngươi cứu mấy kẻ không hề có quan hệ gì với mình, bọn họ thậm chí còn không biết là nhờ ngươi mà bọn họ mới tránh được một kiếp; mà cứ coi như là biết, cũng chưa chắc đã cảm kích ngươi, ngươi cảm thấy đáng giá sao?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Đáng giá hay không, trong lòng mỗi người tự biết. Oan có đầu nợ có chủ, liên lụy đến người vô tội, không đáng để khen hay. Có một số người, một số việc, nếu có thể cứu mà không cứu, có thể làm mà không làm, cả đời đều sẽ có tâm ma; còn người khác có biết hay không, cảm kích hay không, đó là chuyện của người khác.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên trước kia chưa từng gặp Thẩm Kiều, cũng không biết lúc trước khi bị thương hắn là cái dạng gì. Sau khi tỉnh lại, Thẩm Kiều từ sáng đến tối đều mang cái vẻ bệnh tật, trong mười ngày có chín ngày nằm ở trên giường, ngoại trừ gương mặt kia, thật sự không có nửa điểm đáng giá để người khác chú ý. Tuy rằng Ngọc Sinh Yên chưa từng ác mồm ác miệng nói ra, nhưng sâu trong nội tâm, cũng không phải chưa từng xem thường, cảm thấy hắn đang yên đang lành làm chưởng giáo Đạo môn, lại lưu lạc tới mức như thế này, thật sự là quá mức kém cỏi.

Mà giờ khắc này, hắn dựa vào tường đứng ở nơi đó, sắc mặt vân đạm phong khinh, không chút khiếp sợ, mơ hồ còn có thể nhìn thấy khí độ nhất đại tông sư của ngày xưa.

Ngọc Sinh Yên cười lạnh: “Ngươi ngay cả mình còn lo chưa xong, còn có thừa hơi mà lo cho sự sống chết của kẻ khác? Ngươi có lòng nhân đức như vậy, sao không suy nghĩ này đó khi ngươi võ công hoàn toàn biến mất, ngã xuống vách núi, là chúng ta đã cứu ngươi lên. Nếu không có chuyện này, ngươi đã sớm phơi thây hoang dã. Đây là sự báo đáp của ngươi sao?”

Thẩm Kiều thở dài: “Ơn cứu mạng, tất nhiên hết lòng báo đáp, nhưng hai chuyện này không có liên quan.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên hơi nhíu mày.

Hắn vốn cảm thấy đây chỉ là một chuyện xấu đơn giản, ai biết được, Thẩm Kiều dù mất trí nhớ, nhưng vẫn không giống như hắn nghĩ, lại còn có thể ở ngay dưới mi mắt hắn mật báo cho Nghiêm Chi Vấn. Chuyện này mà truyền ra, hắn cũng không tránh được bị sư tôn cho là vô năng, ngay cả một chuyện nhỏ như vậy cũng làm không được.

Thân phận người này đặc thù, giết cũng giết không được, có lẽ vẫn phải mang về cho sư tôn xử trí thôi.

Thẩm Kiều hình như cũng nhận ra được tâm tình của hắn, lại còn an ủi ngược lại: “Ngươi không cần lo lắng, ta sẽ báo cáo nguyên nhân với tông chủ, nhất định sẽ không làm liên lụy đến ngươi.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên tức giận: “Ngươi vẫn nên lo lắng cho bản thân mình trước đi!”

Thẩm Kiều cười cười, đột nhiên hỏi: “Ngọc sư huynh, nếu ta không phải là môn nhân của Hoán Nguyệt tông, xin hỏi cái tên Thẩm Kiều này, có phải là thật không?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên trầm mặc chốc lát: “Là thật.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy trước khi bị thương ta có thân phận gì, còn có người thân trên đời không?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Chờ khi quay về tự ngươi hỏi sư tôn đi.”

……

Nhưng mà sau khi bọn họ trở về cũng không nhìn thấy được Yến Vô Sư.

Sau khi bọn họ xuất phát đi Nghiệp thành không lâu, Yến Vô Sư cũng rời khỏi biệt trang, nghe nói là tới Chu quốc.

“Trước khi sư tôn người đi, có bàn giao lại điều gì không?” Ngọc Sinh Yên hỏi quản gia biệt trang

Quản gia nói: “Chủ nhân bảo ngài quay về đỉnh Bán Bộ luyện công. Còn Thẩm công tử, chủ nhân nói, nếu chuyến đi này tất cả đều thuận lợi, cứ để hắn tiếp tục lưu lại trong trang an dưỡng. Còn nếu Thẩm công tử chọc cái họa gì ở trong Nghiệp thành, gây thêm phiền phức cho ngài, thì cứ để hắn tự mình rời đi, không được mang theo bất cứ thứ gì.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên có chút bất ngờ: “Sư tôn thật sự giao phó như vậy?”

Quản gia cười khổ: “Tiểu nhân làm sao dám bịa đặt?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên vốn đang rầu rĩ không biết phải trở về bàn giao như thế nào, ai ngờ chuyện này dùng phương thức hời hợt như vậy để kết thúc.

Hắn suy nghĩ một lát, gọi Thẩm Kiều tới, đem lời Yến Vô Sư lưu lại nói lại với hắn.

Biểu hiện của Thẩm Kiều vẫn rất bình tĩnh: “Bất kể như thế nào, ta thật sự đã gây thêm phiền phức cho ngươi, làm hại ngươi không thể hoàn thành công việc mà tông chủ giao phó. Tông chủ xử trí như vậy, đã là vô cùng rộng lượng rồi.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên đối với sư phụ của mình vẫn hiểu được vài phần. Loại người như Yến Vô Sư xử trí tuyệt đối không bao giờ tính là rộng lượng, có lẽ còn có ý khác.

Thẩm Kiều mắt không thể thấy, hiện tại thế đạo lại loạn, ở bên ngoài xảy ra chuyện gì nếu bị đám lừa đảo lừa gạt đi, sau này nếu có người phát hiện ra, đường đường là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô sơn, lại biến thành “Dụ khẩu*”, chỉ sợ mặt mũi Huyền Đô sơn cũng đều vứt sạch, làm sao dám đặt chân đi lại trên giang hồ?

* _Dụ khẩu:_ _Dỗ dành, dùng lời nói khéo khuyên người ta nghe theo mình gọi là dụ,_ _l_ _ấy mưu gian mà dẫn người ta vào lối ác cũng gọi là dụ. Như dẫn dụ quyến dỗ con em nhà lương thiện._

Ngọc Sinh Yên làm việc tuy rằng không tùy hứng tùy ý như sư phụ, nhưng cũng không thể chì vì một người như Thẩm Kiều mà làm trái ý người.

“Đã như vậy, ngày mai ngươi liền rời đi thôi, cứ đi theo hướng đông bắc là tới được Nghiệp thành, đi hướng tây nam thì tới Nam Trần. Nếu như muốn đi Kiến Khang, cứ đi theo hướng tây nam, đường xá cũng khá xa đấy. Nghiệp thành ngươi cũng từng tới rồi, nơi đó mặc dù phồn hoa, nhưng cuộc sống hỗn loạn xô bồ, dọc đường đi cũng có nhiều lưu dân, nếu muốn sống an ổn, vẫn là đi Nam Trần tốt hơn.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu, chắp tay nói: “Đa tạ Ngọc huynh đã cho biết. Ta có một chuyện muốn nhờ, mong rằng Ngọc huynh nói rõ lai lịch thân phận cho ta, cũng giúp ta có thể có phương hướng để đi.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên nhàn nhạt nói: “Chuyện đến nước này, nói cho ngươi cũng không sao. Ngươi vốn là chưởng giáo của Huyền Đô Tử Phủ Huyền Đô sơn, vì ước chiến với đệ nhất cao thủ của Đột Quyết là Côn Tà mà rơi xuống vách núi, sư tôn đi ngang qua cứu về. Tuy nhiên, ta vẫn khuyên ngươi chớ nên nóng vội trở về nhận thân. Từ khi chuyện xảy ra đến nay, ta chưa từng nghe nói người trong Huyền Đô sơn truy tìm tung tích của ngươi.”

“Huyền Đô sơn…” Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày lẩm bẩm lặp lại một lần, trên mặt hiện lên thần sắc mờ mịt.

Ngọc Sinh Yên mỉm cười: “Hoán Nguyệt tông ta tuy rằng là Ma Môn trong mắt thế nhân, nhưng không phải kẻ tiểu nhân, muốn giết cứ giết, chưa bao giờ không dám nói. Đâu có như một số danh môn chính phái, ngoài miệng thì thế nhưng trong lòng lại hoàn toàn khác! Tuy nhiên, có nghe hay không tùy ngươi, lúc đó nếu mất mạng, cũng đừng trách ta sao không nhắc nhở ngươi!”

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc.

Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau, hắn liền bị hạ nhân trong trang đánh thức, khách khí mời xuống núi.

Trên người ngoại trừ một thân quần áo màu thanh trúc, không còn gì nữa, đừng nói đến tiền đồng, ngay cả một chút lương khô cũng không có.

Ngọc Sinh Yên hiển nhiên không lưu lại nửa phần tình nghĩa, thật sự đúng như bàn giao, tùy ý để Thẩm Kiều ở bên ngoài tự sinh tự diệt.

Mặt trởi mới mọc, nắng ấm chiếu lên trên người, mang theo khí tức mùa xuân, cũng không làm cho người ta khó chịu.

Hắn hơi híp mắt lại, giơ tay che tầm mắt.

Thật ra hắn hiện tại có thể dần dần nhận biết được một ít tia sáng, tuy rằng vẫn rất mơ hồ, nhìn lâu còn có thể đau nhói đến rơi lệ, nhưng mà dù sao cũng còn hơn chả nhìn thấy gì.

Thẩm Kiều xoay người nhìn biệt trang một cái.

Tuy rằng Hoán Nguyệt tông từ đầu tới cuối đều không hề có ý tốt, nhưng cũng không thể phủ nhận, bọn họ thật sự đã thu lưu mình, cho áo cho thuốc, những cái này cũng không thể xóa bỏ.

Tương lai nếu như có thể gặp lại Yến Vô Sư, hắn vẫn phải đi tới nói một tiếng đa tạ.

**_ Tác giả có lời muốn nói: _ **

Các ngươi thấy rồi chứ, Thẩm Kiều và lão Yến hai người này tam quan chênh lệnh mười vạn tám ngàn dặm…

 ** _Yến Vô Sư_** : Đi đi nha, dù sao rất nhanh là có thể tái kiến rồi ( ^_^ )/~~

 ** _Thẩm Kiều_** : Mệnh ta sao lại khổ như vậy ㄒ_____ㄒ


	6. Chapter 6

Lúc này cách thời gian người Tấn dời nam đã hơn hai trăm năm, phương bắc sau khi bị ngũ quốc tranh giành, bản đồ khu vực đã dần ổn định lại.

Hai đế quốc Tề, Chu phân chia lãnh thổ theo hai bên đông tây, hoàng đế Cao Vĩ của Tề quốc hoang đường, không chăm lo quốc sự dẫn đến việc Tề quốc ngày càng lụn bại, lưu dân khắp nơi; mà Bắc Chu dưới thời hoàng đế Vũ Văn Ung, tình hình kinh tế phát triển không ngừng, quốc nội càng thêm yên bình, giàu có và đông đúc.

Từ huyện Phủ Ninh đến Chu quốc còn cách một khoảng khá xa, ven đường có không ít lưu dân*, nếu như không chuẩn bị đầy đủ đã lên đường, thì thật sự đúng là kêu trời trời không thấu, kêu đất đất chẳng hay.

_*lưu dân: dân chúng lưu lạc, tha phương_

Bắc Tề từ một năm về trước đã bắt đầu gặp hạn hán, đến mùa đông ngay cả tuyết cũng rơi rất ít, cho nên nạn hạn hán từ năm ngoái kéo dài đến tận năm nay. Từ Nghiệp thành đi về phía nam đến mãi biên cảnh của Trần quốc, ven đường có thể nhìn thấy thân ảnh của lưu dân ở khắp nơi. Nghe nói có nhiều nơi thậm chí còn có chuyện đổi con cho nhau để ăn. Thẩm Kiều tự biết mắt mình không tốt, đánh nhau cũng đánh không lại người ta, nếu như gặp phải tình trạng người ăn thịt người kia, cũng là người đầu tiên bị chộp cho vào nồi nấu.

Huyện Phủ Ninh vì nằm ở phương Bắc, cách Nghiệp thành tương đối gần, năm ngoái tuy rằng lượng mưa không nhiều, nhưng cũng không phát sinh hạn hán lớn, coi như vẫn khá bình ổn, thị trấn rất lớn, lại đang đúng dịp có hội chùa, kẻ đến người đi, vô cùng náo nhiệt.

Hai đế quốc Tề, Chu nằm ở phương Bắc, từ xưa đã thịnh hành tập tục của dân tộc Tiên Bi, thời gian trôi qua, đã từ từ bị người hán đồng hóa, ngay cả trang phục cũng đã có sự pha trộn giữa nhã nhặn của người Hán vào với phong cách của tộc Tiên Bi. Quý tộc thượng tầng thì theo đuổi kiểu dáng phiêu dật hoa lệ, vạt áo tung bay, châu ngọc leng keng. Cái loại hình này sau này truyền ra nhân gian, cứ hễ là gia đình giàu có đều sẽ dùng váy dài, cũng có kiểu dáng quần áo kiểu người Hồ, mũ Hồ váy buông, hình thức đa dạng, trong huyện thành Phủ Ninh này, lúc hội chùa, cũng có thể nhìn thấy cảnh tượng một “tiểu kinh thành”.

Bởi vì lần hội chùa này đúng ngay sau khi miếu Khương công tu sửa, được cúng bái cũng chính là Khương thái công Khương Thượng. Lúc đầu miếu Khương công nằm ở phía nam thành, nghe nói ban đầu xây ở Đại Hán, sau đó do gặp binh biến, liền hoang phế hết, chỉ còn dư lại cái xác miếu rách nát. Bên trong ngay cả tượng Khương công cũng chẳng có, một cái miếu trống rỗng đổ nát, liền biến thành nơi cư trí của đán dân nghèo cùng với ăn mày.

Gần đây, người tới nơi này ở có nhiều hơn một người, tên là Trần Cung.

Ban ngày hắn ở trong thành làm công ngày cho một cửa hàng gạo, khuân gạo, chằng xe, dỡ hàng, những việc này đều là công việc nặng, bởi vì tiền công ít, không nỡ tiêu vào tiền thuê phòng, buổi tối liền về ngủ lại trong ngôi miếu đổ nát này. Nói thì nói thế nhưng thật ra cũng khá thoải mái, chỉ là trong ngôi miếu này còn có những tên ăn mày khác, cho nên chỗ ngủ cũng không có nhiều, tiền phải cất ở bên mình, ngay cả ăn cũng phải cẩn thận, tránh lúc không để ý bị trộm đi mất.

Hôm nay, lúc chạng vạng trở về, hắn liếc mắt liền phát hiện trong ngôi miếu nát này có nhiều hơn một người.

Một người mặc áo choàng xám trắng, ngồi ở nơi đó.

Đầu tiên, theo bản năng Trần Cung hơi cau mày, miếu đổ này vốn không lớn, lại thêm người nữa, thật giống như chỗ của mình bị người khác chiếm mất một góc.

Sau đó, hắn thấy trong tay đối phương có cầm một cái bọc giấy, cúi đầu từ từ ăn từng miếng, mùi thơm từ bọc giấy bay ra.

Là bánh kẹp thịt lừa thơm lừng, hắn chỉ ngửi chút là đoán được. Khi cha hắn còn sống, Trần Cũng cũng từng được ăn qua vài lần, nhưng sau đó cha hắn chết, mẹ kế liên hợp với con gái ruột của mình đuổi hắn ra khỏi nhà. Mỗi ngày, từng đồng tiền hắn kiếm được nhờ khiêng gạo đều hận không thể bẻ ra làm hai, làm sao có thể mua nổi cái này để mà nếm thử?

Mùi thơm gợi lên hồi ức đã lâu không thấy của hắn, Trần Cung không khỏi nuốt nước miếng một cái.

Nhìn thêm cái nữa, Trần Cung liền thấy bên cạnh người kia còn có một bọc giấy căng phồng khác.

Nói cách khác, còn có một phần bánh kẹp thịt lừa nữa.

Không chỉ mình Trần Cung, mà một vài tên ăn mày khác cũng chú ý tới, một kẻ trong đó đã lớn tiếng nói: “Này, ngươi ngủ lại trong này, không thèm mở miệng hỏi chúng ra. Miếu này rất nhỏ, không chứa nổi nhiều người ngoài như vậy, còn không mau đi ra!”

Trần Cung biết đối phương cố ý tìm cớ, không lên tiếng, trực tiếp đi tới nơi mình thường ngủ ngồi xuống, chỉnh lại đống cỏ khô, nhưng lỗ tai vẫn dựng lên, khóe mắt vẫn không rời khỏi cái gói bánh kẹp thịt lừa.

Người mặc áo bào màu tro nhẹ nhàng nói: “Ta cũng không có nơi để đi, thấy nơi này còn có chỗ nghỉ chân, liền muốn đi vào nghỉ ngơi một chút. Vị huynh đệ này nếu có thể tạo điều kiện, ta thật sự vô cùng cảm kích.”

Ăn mày nói: “Muốn nghỉ lại cũng được, đem tất cả những thứ ngươi mang trên người giao hết ra đây!”

Trần Cung có chút khinh thường, cười lạnh một tiếng: “Ta không muốn lấy tiền tài của ngươi, chỉ cần ngươi đem đồ ăn ra làm thù lao, ta đồng ý giúp ngươi ngăn cản hai kẻ này!”

Ăn mày giận giữ nói: “Trần đại lang, chúng ta cũng không trêu chọc gì ngươi, sao ngươi lại ngáng chân bọn ta!”

Tuổi Trần Cung không lớn lắm, mới mười sáu tuổi, vóc người cũng không quá cao to, chỉ là xương cốt thiếu niên dẻo dai, sức nhẫn nại lớn, quyết tâm thấm vào tận xương tủy, bằng không cũng không thể kẻ dưới vượt kẻ trên, có thể chiếm được mảnh “địa bàn” lớn nhất trong căn miếu đổ này.

“Thì sao, ngươi được phép mở miệng, thì lại không cho ta mở miệng à?” Trần Cung lười biếng nói.

Nói là ăn mày, nhưng ở trong thành này đều cấu kết với nhau, tức giận thay nhau, ỷ vào bên mình có hai người, bọn chúng cũng không hẳn sợ Trần Cung.

Người kia cũng không trả lời lại Trần Cung, mà trực tiếp đứng dậy đi về phía phần bánh kẹp thịt lừa bên cạnh người áo xám, nhặt lấy: “Đừng nói nhảm, đem đồ đạc trên người giao hết ra đây, muốn vào cửa miếu này, phải do gia gia định đoạt!’

Tay còn chưa đụng tới đồ ăn, cổ tay đã bị nắm lấy, ăn mày giận giữ: “Trần đại, ngươi lại muốn lo chuyện bao đồng, lão tử muốn ăn gì cũng phải e ngại ngươi sao? !”

Trần Cung đưa tay lấy lại phần bánh kẹp thịt lừa kia: “Ta cũng muốn ăn, sao ngươi không hỏi ta một câu chứ!”

Dứt lời, mở bọc giấy ra cắn trước một cái, dương dương tự đắc: “Ta ăn mất rồi, ngươi còn muốn không?”

Ăn mày nhào tới muốn đánh Trần Cung, Trần Cung liền vội vàng đem bọc giấy nhét vào trong ngực. Hai người lăn vào nhau đánh đấm, tên ăn mày còn lại cũng gia nhập, tình hình từ hai biến thành ba người đánh nhau. Khí lực của Trần Cung không thể bằng hai người, vóc người cũng không cao bằng hai người kia, nhưng hắn có bí quyết có thể thắng, đó là đánh nhau kiểu không muốn sống, ra tay đủ tàn nhẫn.

Sau khi đạp mạnh một cước lên trên bụng của một tên ăn mày, Trần Cung vỗ vỗ tay, chống nạnh phun bọt một cái: “Lão tử nhịn nhóm các ngươi đã lâu lắm rồi, ỷ vào việc mình tới trước, gây sự khắp nơi với ta. Trước kia còn dám lén lút nhổ nước miếng vào trong cơm canh của ta, tưởng ta không nhìn thấy sao! Muốn đánh nữa không? Đến a! Nhưng mà ta cũng không có cái gì đâu, cùng lắm chỉ có cái mạng này thôi, có bản lĩnh các người cứ đến đây!”

Đối phương sợ dáng vẻ quyết tâm ầm ầm này của hắn, nghe vậy nhìn thằng bạn đang nằm trên đất không bò dậy nổi liếc mắt một cái, lập tức lúng túng, đỡ eo xoay người bỏ chạy.

Tên còn lại thấy hắn chạy, tự nhiên cũng không dám đánh tiếp nữa, ôm bụng rên rỉ bò lên, hung ác bỏ lại một câu “Tiểu tử ngươi chờ đấy cho ta”, lúc này mới khập khễnh chạy ra ngoài.

Trần Cung lấy từ trong lòng phần bánh kẹp thịt lừa đã cắn một miếng kia ra, hài lòng nói: “Rất ngon, có phải ngươi mua ở trong quán ông Lý ở thành nam không? Thịt mềm vừa đủ, vẫn còn nóng, nóng đến mức ngực ta sắp chín rồi!”

Vì miếng thịt lừa này, hắn liền cảm thấy những cú đánh vừa rồi đều đáng giá, dù sao hắn cũng đã sớm không vừa mắt hai kẻ kia, hôm nay vừa vặn túm được một cơ hội, sau này có thể độc chiếm nơi này, đó mới là tốt nhất.

Thấy người áo xám không lên tiếng, hắn lại nói: “Này, đang hỏi ngươi đấy, ngươi câm à?”

Lúc này đối phương mới ngẩng đầu lên: “Ngươi đuổi bọn họ đi, không sợ bọn họ quay lại báo thù sao?”

Lúc này Trần Cung mới phát hiện, ánh mắt của đối phương hình như có chút vấn đề, ánh mắt không có tiêu cự, nhìn hắn mà cứ như đang nhìn đi đâu vậy.

Tầm mắt chuyển qua cây gậy trúc bênh bạnh người này, hắn liền hiểu ra: Hóa ra không phải người câm mà là người mù.

Hắn xì một tiếng, khinh thường nói: “Sợ? Ta xưa nay chưa từng biết sợ! Cái đám nhát cáy đó, có thể làm gì?”

Trần Cung đánh giá người áo xám một chút, một thân áo vài thô, chất liệu cũng bình thường, kiểu dáng cũng chẳng có gì đáng ngạc nhiên, điểm ấn tượng duy nhất chỉ có gương mặt kia.

Nói trắng ra là, hắn không giống một kẻ không có nhà để về mà giống như một kẻ sĩ đang đi du lịch.

“Tên ngươi là gì? Nhìn bộ dạng ngươi không giống kẻ nghèo túng, tại sao lại tới đây? Nơi này ngay cả chuột cũng không muốn đào hang nữa!”

Người áo xám nhìn về phía hắn gật gật đầu cười nói: “Ta tên là Thẩm Kiều, vì bị bệnh, trên người tiền bạc đều mất hết, không thể làm gì khác hơn là tới nơi này nghỉ tạm mấy ngày, chờ tích cóp đủ vật tư, lại quay về nhà. Vừa rồi đa tạ ngươi đã giúp ta đuổi đánh hai người kia, không biết ta nên xưng hô với như ngươi thế nào mới tốt?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên nói nửa thật nửa giả, không thể hoàn toàn tin, mà nếu như không đi Huyền Đô sơn, kỳ thực Thẩm Kiều cũng không còn nơi nào để đi. Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, cuối cùng vẫn quyết định tới Huyền Đô sơn nhìn một chút.

Huyền Đô sơn nằm ở phần biên cảnh giữa Bắc Chu và Nam Trần, tới Huyền Đô sơn có hai đường, một là từ nơi này cứ đi về phía nam, sau khi đi vào Trần rồi thì lại chuyển hướng đông bắc, nói chung là đi một vòng lớn, một đường khác là từ đây trực tiếp xuôi nam, tương đối gần hơn, cũng dễ dàng hơn một chút.

Thẩm Kiều lựa chọn con đường thứ hai.

Thiên hạ mặc dù loạn lạc, huyện Phủ Ninh cũng may không có biến động gì, coi như an bình giàu có; trong thời loạn khó mà có được một nơi an tĩnh như vậy, mà cũng như Thẩm Kiều vừa mới nói, trên người hắn không có một đồng nào, chỉ có thể tạm thời dừng lại nơi này chuẩn bị thêm.

Thị lực của hắn khôi phục rất chậm, nhưng cũng không phải hoàn toàn không có tiến triển, lúc ánh sáng đầy đủ cũng có thể nhìn được đại khái một số đường nét mơ hồ, so với lúc trước khi vừa mới tỉnh lại đến đưa tay ra cũng không thấy được năm ngón đã là hết sức tốt rồi. Trần Cung ngồi xuống: “Tùy tiện thôi, ta họ Trần tên Cung, ngươi cứ gọi ta là Trần đại lang là được. Vừa rồi ăn của ngươi một cái bánh kẹp thịt lừa, coi như phí tổn hôm nay ngươi ở đây, ta còn giúp ngươi đuổi hai tên kia nữa, đó là phần của ngày mai. Ngày mai ngươi phải đưa ta ba cái bánh kẹp thịt mới được!”

Thẩm Kiều cười cười. “Được.”

Thấy hắn thoải mái đáp ứng, Trần Cung trái lại lại cảm thấy nghi ngờ: “Không phải ngươi nói trên người ngươi không có tiền sao, vậy lấy tiền đâu ra mà mua bánh kẹp thịt lừa?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không có tiền có thể ra ngoài kiếm mà!”

Trần Cung cười nhạo: “Chỉ bằng ngươi? Ta nghe nói người đọc sách có thể làm ở phòng thu chi hoặc giúp viết thư nhà, nhưng ngươi ngay cả mắt cũng không nhìn thấy, viết thế nào được? Nếu không thì lại giống như ta đi khiêng gạo thôi? Ta nói cho ngươi biết, ba cái bánh kẹp thịt lừa, một cái cũng không được thiếu, đừng tưởng rằng có thể quỵt nợ. Ngươi cứ ra ngoài hỏi thăm một chút xem, Trần đại lang ta cái khác không có, nhưng đánh nhau thì đến quỷ cũng còn phải sợ. Có nhìn thấy hai tên vừa rồi phải uất ức chịu thua không? Ngày mai ngươi không lấy ra được ba cái bánh, thì cứ đứng bên ngoài mà hít gió trời đi!”

Thẩm Kiệu tính tình tốt, nghe thấy như vậy cũng không tức giận, chỉ cười cười đồng ý.

Miếu đổ này tuy rất nát, bốn phía đều hở, ngay cả một cái cửa sổ lành lặn cũng không có, chỉ là ở đây cột nhiều, đem mấy cái đài sen dựng lên cũng có thể chặn gió; còn có Trần Cung tự mình chuyển cỏ khô với củi tới, phía trước có đồ chắn gió, phía sau có lửa sưởi ấm, tuy nhiên cái này hắn chỉ dùng cho mình mình, bây giờ thấy Thẩm Kiều đồng ý với mức “đồ cúng” mà mình yêu cầu, Trần Cung mới miễn cưỡng chia cho hắn một chút cỏ khô với một bó củi.

Thấy Thẩm Kiều hóa ra đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ, bên trong bao quần áo có mang theo thêm một bộ y phục cũ để làm chăn đắp, Trần Cung không khỏi hừ lạnh một tiếng.

Hai tên ăn mày kia cũng không có quay trở lại, có lẽ đã tìm được chỗ ở mới. Trần Cung cũng không chút khách khí dùng luôn đống đồ bọn chúng dùng lúc trước để làm chăn đắp; ngửi lại thấy toàn mùi chua thối, không thể làm gì khác là bĩu môi ném đi, đem người dịch lại gần đống lửa hơn chút nữa.

Hắn vốn định đoạt lấy xiêm y của Thẩm Kiều, mà nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, thôi chờ ngày mai nếu hắn không dâng được “Cống phẩm”, mình phát tác cũng không muộn.

Ôm cái ý niệm này, hắn bất tri bất giác ngủ mất.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Trần Cung thức dậy, như thường ngày, hắn chuẩn bị tới của hàng gạo làm việc.

Nhìn quanh bốn phía, Thẩm Kiều đã không còn bóng dáng, chỉ để lại một đống cỏ đã bị đè lên, cùng với một đống lửa chỉ còn lại than đen.

Trần Cung cũng không để ý, như thường đi làm công cho cửa hàng. Hắn tuyệt đối không tin hôm nay Thẩm Kiều có thể mang về ba cái bánh kẹp, bởi vì nếu như hắn thật sự có dư tiền, cũng không cần phải tới cái ngôi miếu đổ nát đến quỷ cũng không muốn ở này. Nhưng đối phương không có sức khỏe, lại là một người mù, có thể kiếm tiền bằng cách nào?

Cũng đừng có mang hai cái tay trống trơn trở lại, lão tử nhất định sẽ đánh ngươi đến mẹ ngươi cũng nhận không ra!

Lúc trời chạng vạng tối, Trần Cung đi về phía ngôi miếu, vẻ mặt âm thầm suy nghĩ.

Còn chưa bước chân vào cửa lớn, hắn đã ngửi thấy một mùi thơm quen thuộc.

Tiếng bước chân của hắn hình như đã khiến Thẩm Kiều chú ý, người kia ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn hắn nở nụ cười: “Ngươi đã trở lại.”

“Thịt lừa…” Trần Cung sầm mặt lại vừa nói được hai chữ kia liền dừng lại.

Bởi vì hắn nhìn thấy ba bọc giấy đựng bánh kẹp thịt lừa, chỉnh tề đặt trên đống cỏ mà mình ngủ kia.


	7. Chapter 7

Trần Cung sửng sốt một lúc, mới phản ứng lại: “Đây là ngươi mang về?”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Không phải ngươi bảo ta mang ba cái bánh kẹp thịt lừa về sao?”

Trần Cung để ý, xiêm y trên người đối phương đã đổi thành một bộ bào phục mới màu xanh, bộ áo bào màu tro lúc trước thì bị hắn cởi xuống làm đệm nằm, trên người vẫn sạch sẽ như cũ, không biết là đã tắm rửa ở nơi nào.

“Ngươi kiếm tiền bằng cách nào?” Trần Cung ngờ vực.

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Tất nhiên là chính đạo, ngươi nhìn dáng vẻ của ta, chẳng lẽ còn có thể đi làm trộm cướp?”

Trần Cung hừ một tiếng: “Ai biết được!”

Tuy nói như vậy, nhưng hắn vẫn cứ cầm lấy một cái bánh kẹp, xúc cảm ấm áp mềm mại, có thể thấy được là vừa mới ra lò, mở bọc giấy ra, cắn xuống một cái, bánh kẹp nướng vàng óng ánh, nước quả bên trong chảy ra theo vỏ bánh bị cắn mất, mùi tiêu thơm lừng lan tỏa khắp nơi.

Trần Cung như con sâu tham ăn, một hơi chơi liền hai cái, còn lại một cái tiếc không nỡ ăn, suy nghĩ một chút, chuẩn bị giữ lại làm bữa sáng ngày mai, ăn xong rồi tiện thể đi làm việc luôn.

Hắn quay đầu nhìn Thẩm Kiều, người kia đã ngồi yên xếp bằng ở nơi đó, trong tay cầm một cây gậy trúc, đôi mắt khép hờ, cũng không biết là đang nhắm mắt dưỡng thần hay là suy nghĩ chuyện gì.

“Này, ngươi là người ở đâu?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Ta không biết, trên đường té lộn nhào một cái, đầu đập xuống, quên mất rất nhiều chuyện.”

“Không nói thì thôi, kiếm cớ làm gì, ngươi tưởng lão tử dễ lừa lắm chắc!” Trần Cung không cho là đúng, nhất thời cũng chẳng còn hứng thú trò chuyện, trực tiếp bỏ đi nằm.

Kết quả cũng không biết có phải ăn no quá hay không mà lăn qua lộn lại cũng không ngủ được. Trần Cung nhịn không nổi đành mở mắt ra tán chuyện: “Này, rốt cục ban ngày ngươi đã làm gì, làm sao kiếm được nhiều tiền như vậy?”

Đầu kia truyền tới một thanh âm nhẹ bẫng: “Xem tướng đoán mệnh.”

Trần Cung lập tức ngồi bật dậy nhìn về phía hắn: “Ngươi biết xem tướng đoán mệnh.”

Thẩm Kiều vẫn ngồi xếp bằng ở chỗ cũ, cười nói: “Thật ra cũng không gọi là biết, một người nghèo hay là giàu, từ trên bàn tay luôn có thể nhìn ra chút dấu vết, cũng coi như làm trò kiếm chút cơm ăn.”

Trần Cung hứng thú: “Vậy ngươi cũng xem cho ta một chút, rốt cục tương lai của ta có mệnh phú quý không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi đưa tay ta xem.”

Trần Cung đưa tay qua, Thẩm Kiều vuốt nhẹ trên tay hắn một lát: “Ngươi bình thường hay phải khiêng vật nặng, chắc là làm công ngắn hạn tại cửa hàng gạo hoặc bến tàu phải không?”

“Còn gì nữa?” Trần Cung cũng không ngu, biết trên tay mình vết chai dày đặc, đối phương nhất định là từ mấy vết chai đó mà đoán ra được.

“Tính tình của ngươi rất quật cường, tính cách không chịu thua ai, lại có chút đa nghi, nhất định là lúc nhỏ xích mích với người nhà, hơn nữa trong nhà hẳn là có bố dượng hoặc mẹ kế.”

Trần Cung không khỏi trợn to mắt: “Còn gì nữa?”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Bây giờ là thời loạn, nếu dốc lòng cố gắng, bằng tính tình của ngươi, xin đi tòng quân, tương lai chưa chắc đã không thể làm nên chuyện.”

Trần Cung: “Làm sao ngươi thấy được điều này?

Thẩm Kiều: “Giọng nói của ngươi là khẩu âm địa phương, cho nên không thể là người chạy nạn từ nơi khác tới đây. Người ở nơi này đều sẽ có nhà, trừ phi trong nhà ngươi có biến cố gì xảy ra, kết hợp với tính tình của ngươi mà nói, chính là giống như những gì ta vừa nói, có xích mích với người nhà. Cứ coi như cãi lộn với người nhà rồi bỏ đi nữa, nếu có cha mẹ ruột, nhất định sẽ không ngồi không mà nhìn ngươi ở bên ngoài bị đói rách khổ sở, cho nên hẳn là cha đẻ cưới mẹ kế hà khắc hoặc là cha mẹ trong nhà chết sớm.”

Những câu này nói ra rất nhẹ nhàng êm tai, cuối cùng Trần Cung cũng coi như phục một chút.

Trần Cung: “Vậy vì sao ngươi biết ta đi tòng quân sẽ có tiền đồ?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi không chịu nối tính khí mẹ kế, cho nên phẫn nộ rời nhà mà đi, tình nguyện ở lại nơi này, đêm qua chỉ vì một cái bánh kẹp thịt lừa mà đánh nhau với đám ăn mày, có thể thấy được ngươi tàn nhẫn với người khác cũng tàn nhẫn với chính mình. Tính tình như vậy, có lẽ có thể thích ứng với hoàn cảnh trong quân.”

Trần Cung hừ lạnh một tiếng: “Nói cho cùng, ngươi cũng chỉ xem thường ta thôi, ngay cả bữa cơm no cũng không kiếm nổi, còn muốn cướp đồ của ngươi, nói đi nói lại, cuối cùng cũng chỉ là muốn cười nhạo ta thôi!”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Ta nghèo túng đến mức này, làm sao còn tư cách mà cười nhạo người khác? Vừa rồi không phải ngươi nói làm sao ta biết xem tướng đoán mệnh sao? Ta chỉ dùng ngươi làm ví dụ để giải thích cho ngươi hiểu thôi, đâu có ý gì. Tuy nói kiếm không được nhiều, nhưng lo bữa ăn vẫn là có thể.”

Trần Cung: “Nếu ngươi phán tốt như vậy, coi vẻ hiểu rất nhiều thứ, sao có thể nghèo túng đến vậy, chẳng lẽ là bị đánh cướp dọc dường?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Có lẽ là thế, ta cũng không nhớ rõ, đầu óc lúc thì nhớ lúc thì quên, rất nhiều chuyện đều mơ mơ hồ hồ. May có ngươi chịu cho ta ở lại, không thì không biết hai hôm nay ta ngủ lại nơi nào. Ta còn phải cảm tạ ngươi mới phải!”

Câu tâng bốc này vừa nói ra, Trần Cung thoải mái hơn rất nhiều, chuyện lấy ba cái bánh kẹp thịt lừa kia cũng cảm thấy rất đương nhiên, thật sự giống như vì mình đang bảo vệ Thẩm Kiều vậy.

“Vậy, ngày mai vẫn là ba cái bánh đó, đừng tưởng nói với ta nhiều lời như thế là có thể lừa dối cho qua!”

“Được.”

Đợi đến chạng vạng ngày hôm sau lúc Trần Cung trở lại ngôi miếu đổ, trên chỗ ngủ của hắn vẫn đặt ba cái bánh kẹp thịt lừa như cũ, Ở bên kia Thẩm Kiều cũng đang cầm một cái trong tay, ăn rất ung dung thong thả, giống như không phải đang ăn bánh kẹp thịt lừa mà là đang ăn sơn hào hải vị vậy.

Giả vờ giả vịt! Với tâm lý chính trực thời phản nghịch, Trần Cung khó tránh khỏi muốn hừ lạnh một câu, nghiêng đầu qua chỗ khác mở bọc giấy ra, cắn mạnh một cái.

Chạng vạng hôm sau nữa, lúc Trần Cung trở về vẫn là ba cái bánh kẹp đặt ở nơi đó, hắn cũng không khách khí trực tiếp cầm lên ăn, tuy nói Thẩm Kiều hỏi gì đáp nấy, tính khí rất tốt, nhưng Trần Cung vẫn luôn cảm thấy khó hòa hợp với hắn, không hợp ý chút nào. Lời của đối phương, chính mình nghe không hiểu lắm, mà hung bạo với Thẩm Kiều cũng chẳng có tác dụng gì, một quyền đánh vào túi bông, rõ ràng người ra vẻ ta đây là mình, nhưng quay đầu người thiệt thòi ủy khuất cũng vẫn là mình.

Trực giác cho hắn biết cái người tên Thẩm Kiều này không đơn giản, không chỉ bởi vì đối phương từ đầu tới cuối luôn duy trì cái vẻ sạch sẽ, bề ngoài văn nhược giống như người đọc sách, mà còn vì cái cảm giác khó đoán sinh ra từ người này.

Rõ ràng tất cả mọi người đều như nhau, ở lại ngôi miếu đổ này, nhưng cố tình chính mình đứng trước mặt hắn luôn như kém hẳn người ta một bậc.

Trần Cung không thích cảm giác này, cho nên hắn cũng không thích Thẩm Kiều.

Nơi này bốn phía gió lùa, buổi tối lạnh gần chết, ngoại trừ hai người sống sờ ờ ở đây, coi vẻ chỉ có đám chuột là nhiều nhất, giày rách, đầu ngón chân hình như bị cắn, Trần Cung oái một tiếng, cũng không muốn đứng lên dây dưa cùng con chuột, đơn giản cuộn mình chặt lại.

Bên ngoài gió vù vù thôi, hình như còn có tiếng bước chân truyền đến.

Nhưng hôm nay trời lạnh gió to, ai lại đến cái chỗ rách nát này?

Trần Cung mơ mơ màng màng đang định ngủ tiếp, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy tiếng Thẩm Kiều nói: “Bên ngoài có người đến.”

Hắn mở mắt ra, liền nhìn thấy mấy bóng người lén lút âm thần đi vào, trong tay còn cầm toàn gậy gộc, đi đầu là hai người trông vô cùng quen mắt, nhìn kỹ lại rõ ràng chính là hai tên ăn mày ngày đó bị hắn đánh chạy.

Trần Cung giật mình một cái, nhất thời tình táo hơn nửa, vội vàng bò lên: “Các ngươi muốn làm gì!”

Một người trong đó cười nói: “Trần đại lang a Trần đại lang, ngày đó không phải ngươi uy phong lắm sao, đuổi đánh chúng ta ra ngoài, hôm nay chúng ta gọi huynh đệ Cái Bang trong nửa thành này đến, xem ngươi còn dám hung hăng nữa hay không?”

Trần Cung phi một cái: “Cái Bang gì cơ, một đám ăn mày đứng lộn với nhau, cũng dám mở mồm nói là Cái Bang? !”

Đối phương thẹn quá hóa giận nói: “Chết đến nơi còn mạnh mệnh, đợi lát nữa xem ngươi có bò xuống xin tha hay không. Các anh em, chính kẻ này đã chiếm địa bàn của chúng ta, a, còn cả tên mới tới kia nữa, trên người hắn có tiền đó, chút nữa bắt luôn thể, lấy được cái gì liền tặng cho các anh em uống rượu!”

Trần Cung chính là là kẻ nghèo khổ khốn cùng, trên người dù có nhiều tiền đến mấy cũng chỉ đủ mua mấy cái bánh bao. Nhưng người kia thì lại khác, xiêm y sạch sẽ, chỉ riêng việc lột bộ quần áo trên người xuống, có lẽ đã bán được mấy chục văn tiền rồi?

Năm, sáu bóng người cùng nhau đánh tới Trần Cung, người sau hùng hồn hơn người trước. Dù sao cũng chỉ là một thiếu niên mười mấy tuổi đầu, cũng không thể nói là quá mạnh, đối phương người đông thế mạnh, hắn tránh được vài cái liền bị quật ngã, trên người trên mặt bị đá trúng mấy lần. Đối phương tuy rằng không muốn lấy mạng của hắn, nhưng cũng đánh rất tàn nhẫn. Khóe miệng Trần Cung rách ra, chỉ có thể cố gắng bảo vệ những chỗ yếu hại trên người, không để đám người này đạp trúng.

Đám ăn mày lục soát trên người Trần Cung, cuối cùng cũng chỉ tìm được ba mươi đồng tiền, một kẻ trong đó liền xì một tiếng: “Thật là xúi quẩy, gặp trúng quỷ nghèo, Lại ca, không phải ngươi nói trên người hắn ít nhất có năm mươi văn à!”

Lại Lỗ cười lớn: “Có thể hắn đã xài hết rồi, bên này không có, vậy còn bên kia mà?”

Ánh mắt mọi người liền bay về phía Thẩm Kiều, thấy hắn trước sau an ổn yên tĩnh ngồi nguyên ở đó, giống như vị sợ đến choáng váng, ôm cái gậy trúc không chút động đậy.

Một kẻ ngờ vực: “Sao ta thấy ánh mắt của hắn có chút không đúng, hình như là bị mù?”

Lại ca ỷ vào bên mình nhiều người, quát lên với Thẩm Kiều: “Này, đem hết tiền tài trên người ngươi giap ra đây, các gia gia sẽ tha không đánh ngươi, có nghe thấy không?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Tiền trên người ta đều la do ta tự mình khổ cực kiếm được, không thể cho các ngươi.”

Lại ca cười lạnh: “À há, trông vậy mà rất có cốt khí nha! Vậy được, ngươi cứ giữ đi, hai ngày trước ngay cả cái bánh kẹp thịt lừa cũng không chịu đưa, hôm nay các ông đây muốn xin của ngươi tí máu!”

Đám người cùng nhau nhào tới, làm thế nào với Trần Cung thì Thẩm Kiều cũng vậy.

Bọn họ vốn không coi cái tên văn sĩ yếu ớt này vào trong mắt.

Lại ca động tác nhanh nhất, đánh một quyền về phía Thẩm Kiều, một tay khác thì lại muốn thò vào trong vạt áo của đối phương.

Dựa theo tư thế mà phán đoán, nắm đấm của hắn hẳn là sẽ đấm tới trước, sau đó đối phương sẽ bị ngã ngửa ra sau, hắn vừa vặn nhào tới đè lên người đối phương.

Cổ tay bống đau nhói!

Lại ca nhịn không được kêu oái một tiếng, còn chưa hiểu rốt cục chuyện gì đang xảy ra, eo lại nhói một cái, cả người không tự chủ lệch sang hướng bên cạnh, đụng ngã cả tên đồng bọn ở phía đó, hai người nhất thời ngã thành một đoàn.

Trong ngôi miếu đổ nát không có chút ánh nến, ban đêm gió lớn, mặt trăng như ẩn như hiện, có khi bị tầng mây dầy che lấp.

Tất cả mọi người không thấy rõ tại sao Lại ca lại ngã sấp xuống, cho nên bọn họ cũng không dừng động tác lại, vẫn như trước vồ tới Thầm Kiều.

Nhưng mà liên tiếp sau đó, bịch bịch mấy tiếng, lại có mấy người ngã xuống đất.

“Ngươi dùng yêu thuật gì!” Lại ca còn chưa từ bỏ ý định, miệng quát lớn, lồm cồm bò dậy tiếp tục đánh về phía đối phương.

Đôi mắt Thẩm Kiều khôi phục rất chậm, tia sáng ban đêm yếu ớt, chỉ có thể nhìn mất một đám bóng mơ hồ, không để ý liền bị Lại ca đẩy ngã xuống đất, ngực trúng một quyền, đau đến mức hắn phải hít một ngụm khí lạnh.

Lại ca đánh được một kích, liền muốn đoạt lấy cây gậy trúc trong tay đối phương, không ngờ trên eo tê rần, đối phương dùng gậy trúc đâm tới, rõ ràng nhìn rất bình thường, nhưng khi hắn duỗi tay tới bắt lại bắt không được, ngược lại mũi còn bị trúng một đấm. Hắn đau đến kêu ầm lên, không để ý tới cái khác, bịt mũi lảo đảo đứng lên, lập tức có máu mũi chảy ra từ kẽ tay.

Biến chuyển như vậy khiến ai cũng không thể ngờ tới, Trần Cung lại càng ngây ngẩn cả người, chỉ thấy Thẩm Kiều một mình dùng gậy trúc đông gõ tây đánh, nhìn thì có vẻ như hoàn toàn không có quy tắc gì, nhưng mấy tên ăn mày kia lại hoàn toàn không tới gần được hắn, ngược lại còn bị đánh đến xưng vù mặt mũi, kêu rên khắp nơi.

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta đã nương tay rồi, các ngươi còn không đi, đây là muốn chờ ta đâm thủng mắt các ngươi, biến các ngươi thành người mù như ta sao?”

Thanh âm của hắn nhẹ bẫng, chen lẫn với tiếng gió, giống nhu quỷ hồn đòi mạng, khiến cho người ta cảm thấy sợ hãi.

Lại ca nghe vậy làm sao còn dám ở lại, vội vàng bò dậy chạy mất dép, lúc đi ngay cả lời hung ác cũng không dám phun ra, tè cả ra quần, trong nháy mắt không còn thấy bóng dáng.

“Ngươi nên đâm mù mắt bọn chúng cho rồi!” Trần Cung oán hận nói, “Đối với chúng còn khách khí như vậy làm gì!”

Thẩm Kiều chống gậy trúc không lên tiếng, mơ hồ có thể thấy được vai hơi nhấp nhô, dường như đang thở dốc.

Trần Cung lúc này mới phản ứng lại, đối phương ngay cả mấy tên ăn mày còn có thể đánh chạy, vậy chắc chắn là có thể đánh thắng mình. Lúc trước mình còn đòi hỏi này nọ với hắn, may là đối phương không thèm tính toán với mình, chứ nếu…

Hắn có chút nghĩ mà sợ, ngữ khí cũng khách khí hơn: “Này, vậy, Thẩm Kiều? Thẩm công tử? Thẩm tiền bối?”

Tiếng nói vừa dứt, đối phương bỗng ngả người vào câu cột sau lưng, mềm người ngã xuống.

Trần Cung: “…..”

**_ Tác giả có lời muốn nói: _ **

Ngẫm lại cảm giác bàn tay xinh đẹp của Thẩm chưởng giáo sờ tới sờ lui trên tay người khác…

 ** _Yến Vô Sư_** : Ta trả một lượng bạc, có thể sờ tay thêm mấy lần, có thể cầm thêm mấy chỗ không?

 ** _Thẩm Kiều_** :….

Lão Yến máu lạnh vô tình, vì tư lợi, làm việc tùy tâm sở dục, không ai có thể làm gì được hắn. Hắn cảm thấy nhân chi sơ tính bản ác, mục đích tất cả mọi người làm việc đều là vì tư lợi cá nhân, công danh phù phiếm, cũng không tin trong thiên hạ này có người nào tốt, bởi vì hắn võ công cao, muốn gì được nấy, Thẩm chưởng giáo lại hoàn toàn ngược lại, cho nên đây là chuyện tình yêu của hai người tam quan không hề giống nhau ~

Mọi người đầu hy vọng được như lão Yến, tùy tâm sở dục, nhưng ai ai cũng đều hy vọng có thể có được bằng hữu như Thẩm chưởng giáo ~


	8. Chapter 8

Lúc Thẩm Kiều tỉnh lại, liền nhìn thấy xà ngang cổ xưa trên đỉnh đầu, trải qua bao năm đã mục nát gần hết, thật giống như có thể sụp xuống bất cứ lúc nào.

Bên cạnh có người tới lay bả vai hắn.

Nhất thời hắn vẫn không rõ chính mình đang ở nơi đâu, theo bản năng liền lầm bầm nói một câu: “Sư đệ, đừng nghịch.”

“Ai là sư đệ ngươi?” Trần Cung tức giận, “Ngươi đã ngủ hai ngày hai đêm rồi đó! Ta lấy tiền của ta ra dùng không đủ, nên lấy thêm của ngươi, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể thuê nhà được ba ngày thôi, ngày mai không nộp tiền, chúng ta sẽ bị đuổi về cái miếu nát kia đấy!”

Thẩm Kiều ổ một tiếng, nhìn chằm chằm xà ngang phát ngốc nửa ngày, hai mắt vô thần, cũng không biết là đang nhìn cái gì.

Trần Cung thấy dáng vẻ đó của hắn liền tức gần chết, thật giống như mọi chuyện đều chẳng có liên quan gì đến hắn, không nhịn được liền đầy vai hắn một cái: “Ngươi nói gì đi chứ, đừng nhìn nữa, bây giờ đang ở trong khách điếm đấy! Ta sợ chúng ta bị trả thù, đành phải lôi ngươi ra khỏi cái miếu nát kia, mời đại phu cho ngươi, đại phu nói khí huyết của ngươi ứ đọng gì đó, trong cơ thể có cái gì mà hàn khí, nói chung là rất ảnh hưởng sức khỏe, viết ra rất nhiều đơn thuốc, tiền xài hết tiêu rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều lấy lại tinh thần: “Bảo hắn đừng viết đơn thuốc làm gì, ăn cũng vô dụng, thân thể của ta ta rõ nhất, trong thời gian ngắn không vội vàng được.”

Trần Cung: “Ngươi bây giờ nói cái này làm gì, thuốc cũng đã bốc về rồi, chẳng lẽ còn có thể đem trả hả? !”

Thẩm Kiều: “À, quên đi.”

Trần Cung ngồi chồm hỗm xuống nhìn hắn: “Này, nếu thân thủ ngươi tốt như vậy, nếu không chúng ta ra đường làm xiếc, hoặc đi thẳng tới Lục Hợp bang xin gia nhập đi. Huyện này cũng có phân đường* của Lục Hợp bang, bằng công phu của ngươi, nhất định có thể kiếm được một vị trí khá ổn, lúc đó tới đón ta…”

_* Phân đường: Chi nhánh trụ sở_

Thẩm Kiều: “Lục Hợp bang là cái gì?”

Nhìn ánh mắt mờ mịt vô tội của hắn, Trần Cung không thể không nhịn lại tính nóng nảy của mình, giải thích: “Là một bang phái làm ăn trên nhiều mặt, nhưng chủ yếu là làm về bảo tiêu, nghe nói cũng có giúp người ta tìm hiểu tin tức gì đó nữa,… Nói chung, là một cái bang phái rất lớn rất đáng gờm! Ta cũng chỉ là ngẫu nhiên nghe thấy người ta nói đến, thế nào, chúng ta đi nhờ vả Lục Hợp bang đi! Nếu có thể kiếm được vị trí tốt, ngươi không cần ngày nào cũng phải ra ngoài đoán mệnh, mà ta cũng không cần mệt nhọc đi khiêng bao gạo nữa rồi!”

Nói xong câu cuối, ngữ điệu càng thêm hưng phấn.

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Ta đã từng nói qua với ngươi, ta không nhớ được rất nhiều chuyện. Chiêu thức đêm hôm qua bất quá chỉ là đột nhiên lóe lên. Vả lại hai mắt của ta không tiện, đi thì có thể mưu cầu được cái gì, không bằng an an ổn ổn ở đây tiếp tục kiếm chút tiền thôi.”

Lời này nhất thời như một chậu nước lạnh hất hết lên đầu Trần Cung, đem nụ cười của hắn dội sạch không còn.

Cho dù nhìn không thấy, Thẩm Kiều cũng có thể cảm giác được sự ủ rũ của thiếu niên: “Tuổi ngươi còn nhỏ, chưa suy nghĩ sâu xa được. Chúng ta không phải người giang hồ, tùy tiện nhảy vào bang phái giang hồ, quy củ gì đó không hiểu, ngươi không cảm thấy rất là không hợp sao?”

Trần Cung lão đại chán nản: “Ta không biết cái gì gọi là không hợp, ta chỉ biết chỉ bằng việc mỗi ngày ta đi khiêng bao gạo kiếm chút tiền, còn chưa đủ để trả tiền mướn phòng cho chúng ta. Bốc thuốc cũng cần tiền, ăn cơm cũng cần tiền, ngươi cứ thanh cao đi, tiền có thể rơi từ trên trời xuống sao? Ta cũng không trộm không cướp, ngươi đừng cho rằng ta cả ngày không có chuyện gì làm thì liền nghĩ tới tiền bạc… Này này, ngươi làm sao vậy, đừng dọa ta a, ta không phải chỉ nói có hai ba câu thôi sao!”

Thẩm Kiều ôm đầu, chờ trận đau đớn qua đi, mới chậm rãi nói: “Ta không đi Lục Hợp bang, ta muốn tới Huyền Đô sơn.”

Trần Cung ngạc nhiên nói: “Huyền Đô sơn? Đấy là nơi nào?”

Hắn từ bé đã lớn lên trong cái huyện Phủ Ninh này, lại chưa từng đọc sách, kiến thức có hạn. Nghe nói đến Lục Hợp bang, đó là vì trong huyện có phân đường của bang phái này, còn những cái khác, xin lỗi, chưa từng nghe thấy.

Thiên hạ, giang hồ đối với hắn mà nói, quá mức xa vời.

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái không lên tiếng, lại bắt đầu phát ngốc.

Trần Cung ác thanh ác khí nói: “Này, ngươi nói gì dó đi chứ! Ta lấy tiền của ta ra bốc thuốc xem bệnh cho ngươi đó, không phải ngươi định bùng luôn đó chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đợi mấy ngày nữa ta lại ra ngoài bày sạp đoán mệnh, không bao lâu là có thể trả lại cho ngươi.”

Trần Cung thấy hắn không có chút hứng thú nào với Lục Hợp bang, không khỏi cảm thấy ủ rũ. Nếu như Thẩm Kiều không đi, chỉ dựa vào chút khí lực khiêng gạo của hắn, ai thèm để ý?

“Huyền Đô sơn là chỗ nào?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Một ngọn núi.”

Trần Cung: “….”

Hắn sắp tức chết rồi: “Phí lời, ta đương nhiên biết đó là một ngọn núi! Ta là muốn hỏi ngươi đi tới đó làm gì!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta cũng không biết, có người nói ta xuất thân từ nơi đó nên ta muốn quay lại xem xem.”

Trần Cung: “Ngọn núi kia ở đâu?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ở gần biên cảnh của ba nước Tề, Chu, Trần.”

Trần Cung lấy làm kinh hãi: “Xa như vậy? Vậy làm sao ngươi chạy được từ nơi đó đến nơi này?”

Thẩm Kiều bất đắc dĩ: “Không phải ta đã nói với ngươi rồi sao, ta quên mất rất nhiều chuyện, hiện tại cũng không thể nhớ lại được hết. Nếu như ta biết, hà tất còn nói là muốn trở lại kiểm tra xem sao?”

Trần Cung suy nghĩ một chút: “Nếu không thì thế này đi, ta đi với ngươi, ta cũng không cần ngươi trả lại tiền, ngươi chỉ cần dạy ta một chiêu nửa thức, khiến ta có thể được giống như ngươi, đánh sáu bày người nằm bò trên đất. Chờ khi đến triều Trần, ta đi Lục Hợp bang của ta, ngươi thì đi Huyền Đô sơn của ngươi , thế nào?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Huyện Phủ Ninh là quê hương của ngươi, nơi đây an bình không chiến tranh tai họa, hoàn toàn khác với bên ngoài. Rời khỏi nơi này, ta sẽ đi thẳng phía tây, càng tới gần biên cảnh Tề quốc, khung cảnh lại càng loạn. Ta chỉ là bất đắc dĩ mà thôi, ngươi cần gì phải chọn con đường nguy hiểm này?”

Trần Cung nghiêm mặt lại: “Cha mẹ ruột của ta đều đã chết hết, gian nhà cũng bị mẹ kế và đám đệ muội chiến mất. Thay vì lưu lại huyện Phù Ninh ngày ngày khiêng gạo, chẳng bằng đi ra bên ngoài tìm một con đường sống mới. Không phải ngươi nói ta thích hợp đi tòng quân sao, vậy cũng phải có chiến hỏa giao tranh, cần có quân đội mới có thể xin vào chứ. Ta không muốn cả đời này đều sống uất ức như thế, ngay cả mấy tên ăn mày cũng có thể bắt nạt ta, xem thường ta!”

Thẩm Kiều im lặng chốc lát: “Vậy được…”

Lời này còn chưa dứt, Trần Cung đã rầm một tiếng quỳ rạp xuống trước giường hắn: “Sư phụ ở trên, xin nhận của đồ nhi một lạy!”

“….” Khóe miệng Thẩm Kiều giật giật, dở khóc dở cười, “Ngươi đứng lên đi, ta không thu đồ đệ, cũng không thu nổi đồ đệ. Hiện tại, mấy chiêu thức đó, ta cũng không hẳn là nhớ được toàn bộ, cùng lắm chỉ có thể dạy ngươi những cái mà mình nhớ được, có tác dụng gì hay không ta cũng không rõ, cho nên ngươi không cần phải bái sư.”

Nghe được lời này, Trần Cung lập tức đứng dậy, sảng khoái nói: “Vậy càng tốt, nhưng mà, tuổi ngươi lớn hơn ta, về sau ta gọi ngươi là huynh trưởng, nếu có người muốn bắt nạt ta, ngươi phải ra mặt giúp ta đó!”

Thẩm Kiều cười cười, không lên tiếng, lại bắt đầu ngẩn người.

Trần Cung im lặng nhìn đối phương trong chốc lát, thấy hắn không có ý định hoàn hồn, không thể làm gì khác hơn là quay người rời đi trước.

……

Thẩm Kiều ngã từ trên đỉnh núi xuống, bị trọng thương, xương cốt cả người nát hết, lúc đó vô cùng hung hiểm, mà những thương thế này nhờ ba tháng điều trị ở biệt trang kia cũng đã gần như ổn định lại.

Chân chính bị thương căn bản là lục phủ ngũ tạng cùng với một thân võ công của hắn. Biến cố trong lần đó hắn gần như không nhớ được chút gì, bây giờ chỉ còn dư lại chút ký ức vụn vặt cùng với khối thân thể nửa tàn nửa phế này, muốn khôi phục, nói thì dễ.

Đặt ở trên người người khác, đây gần như chính là đả kích ngũ lôi oanh đỉnh, nhưng mà Thẩm Kiều đi cùng với Trần Cung, tức giận gần như toàn là Trần Cung.

Hai người không quay lại ngôi miếu đổ kia nữa, mà ở lại khách điếm thương lượng giá cả với chưởng quỹ, trực tiếp thuê luôn một tháng. Trong một tháng này, Thẩm Kiệu tiếp tục tới trước miếu Khương Công xem tay đoán mệnh, Trần Cung thì lại tiếp tục đi khiêng bao gạo làm công ngắn hạn, buổi tối trở về thì lại cùng Thẩm Kiều học võ. Tư chất gân cốt của hắn cũng khá tốt, qua một tháng cũng coi như ra hình ra dáng, chỉ là không có nội lực nâng đỡ, nói cho cùng thì cũng chỉ là cái thùng rỗng kêu to, đối phó với mấy tên lưu manh đường phố thì được, nhưng nếu đụng phải người luyện võ chân chính, thì cũng coi như toi công.

Một tháng sau, Thẩm Kiều và Trần Cung cùng nhau rời khỏi huyện Phủ Ninh, di chuyển về phía tây.

Từ sau khi rời khỏi biệt trang, Thẩm Kiều chưa từng nhìn thấy đám người Ngọc Sinh Yên, tuy rằng huyện Phủ Ninh này cách biệt trang lúc trước khá gần, nhưng mỗi ngày hắn đều đến miếu Khương Công bày sạp đoán mệnh, những gì nghe thấy nhìn thấy đều là những bách tính bình dân, cùng với cuộc sống sinh hoạt nơi phố phường dân chúng.

Giang hồ giống như cách hắn cực kỳ xa xôi, xa đến nỗi đôi lúc Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy mình cũng chẳng cần thiết phải đi Huyền Đô sơn, cứ ở lại cái huyện Phủ Ninh này trải qua một đời, thật ra cũng là một lựa chọn không tồi.

Nhưng mà, ngực thỉnh thoảng vẫn cứ mơ hồ khó chịu, giống như đoạn xương gãy cứ vào ngày mưa dầm lại lại đau nhói lên như kim châm, trong đầu chợt lóe lên những chuyện cũ trước đây, xương cốt toàn thân thỉnh thoảng lại hiện lên chút chân khí tán loạn, những điều đó đều đang nhắc nhở hắn: Thẩm Kiều bây giờ, không phải là một Thẩm Kiều hoàn chỉnh.

Phía tây huyện Phủ Ninh là Hoài Châu, nơi đó là một châu* lớn, vì đã tới gần triều Chu, phòng thủ nghiêm ngặt, thứ sử nơi đây thông thường đều do hoàng đế tự mình sai khiến, lại có ngự sử hàng tháng đến thẩm tra đối chiếu, có chút gió thổi cỏ lay là giới nghiêm ngay lập tức.

_* Châu: Là đơn vị hành chính ngày xưa tựa như tỉnh, huyện._ _Người xưa chia đất ra từng khu lấy núi sông làm mốc gọi là châu. Thời nhà Chu định 2500 nhà là một châu._

Tuy rằng thiên hạ phân tách đã lâu, nhưng giữa các quốc gia vẫn có sự thông thương buôn bán, chỉ có thứ sử Hoài Châu Thân Bất Dịch này hành sự quái đản, từ sau khi hắn nhận chức, liền hạ lệnh đóng cửa biên cảnh hai nước, thương nhân nào dám thông thương với bên ngoài bắt được nghiêm trị không tha, lại báo cáo với hoàng đế, nói nếu để mở cổng thành rất dễ có mật thám của triều Chu lẻn vào, tiết lộ bố phòng của biên cảnh bốn nước, kiến nghị những địa phương khác của Chu quốc cũng đóng cửa cấm thông thương. Chu đế Cao Vĩ mặc dù không chấp nhận kiến nghị này, nhưng đối với sự trung tâm của hắn cũng có tán thưởng, hạ chỉ khen ngợi.

Thân Bất Dịch trên chính sự luôn luôn cố gắng một cách thái quá, với quan to quý nhân Tề quốc cũng cực kỳ nịnh bợ, cho nên thường xuyên có cận thần bên hoàng đế nói tốt cho hắn, hắn mới có thể từ một huyện úy nho nhỏ thăng lên cái chức Châu Sứ quân này, một bước lên mây.

Cân nhắc đến việc vào thành chi tiêu sẽ phát sinh nhiều, Thẩm Kiều và Trần Cung liền dự định nghỉ chân xin tá túc ở chùa miếu ngoài thành, ngày hôm sau lập tức vào thành mua thêm đồ tiếp tế, buổi chiều liền có thể ra khỏi thành lên đường.

Chùa tên Xuất Vân tự, nói là chùa, thật ra so với cái miếu đổ của bọn họ ở huyện Phủ Ninh trước kia cũng không tốt hơn bao nhiêu. Trong chùa chỉ có vài ba tăng nhân, một lão hòa thượng trụ trì, cùng với hai tiểu tăng mà lão hoà thượng thu nuôi.

Chùa miếu đơn sơ, phòng nhỏ chỉ có hai gian, một gian nhường cho lão trụ trì ở, một gian giao cho hai tiểu hòa thượng ở, ngoài ra đều là giường chung.

Trần Cung cũng quá quen với cuộc sống khổ cực, trong cái miếu đổ ở huyện Phủ Ninh kia, đừng nói là giường chung, ngay cả giường cũng không có. Hiện tại điều kiện như vậy đối với hắn đã là tốt lắm rồi. Thẩm Kiều thích ứng với mọi hoàn cảnh, rất dễ nói chuyện, tự nhiên cũng không có ý kiến gì.

Tiến vào trong phòng, mới phát hiện có một nhóm đến còn sớm hơn bọn họ, tổng cộng có bốn người, đều là nam tử trẻ tuổi, trong sương phòng còn có thêm hai cái rương lớn.

Trần Cung đối với người khác luôn ôm theo một loại cảnh giác cùng địch ý, sẽ không dễ dàng mở miệng nói chuyện thấy người sang bắt quàng làm họ với người ta. Thẩm Kiều thì hai mắt không tốt, muốn chào hỏi cũng không thấy rõ người ta ra sao, bốn người kia cũng không có ý định giao thiệp, không giấu vết đánh giá hai người Thẩm Kiều và Trần Cung, thấy bọn họ bước chân phù phiếm, xiêm ý đơn sơ liền không để ý đến nữa.

Không lâu sau, hai tiểu hòa thượng ôm theo chăn đệm đi tới.

Vốn giường chung cũng không lớn, hơn nữa hai người cùng ngủ thì càng thêm chật chội.

Trần Cung vô cùng không thích, không nhịn được lẩm bẩm vài câu: “Sáu người đã nhiều lắm rồi, tại sao lại còn thêm hai người nữa!”

Tiểu hòa thượng nghe được, nhỏ giọng nói với hắn: “Thí chủ, trong các vị thí chủ bên kia có một vị cô nương còn trẻ, không tiện ngủ cùng một gian với chúng ta, cho nên chúng tiểu tăng liền nhường lại phòng nhỏ, thuận tiện cho người cũng thuận tiện cho mình.”

Nếu là nữ quyến, nhất định phải ngủ riêng một gian. Trần Cung dù khó chịu cũng không tiện nói thêm gì nữa, đợi đến khi nhìn thấy bốn người kia đều đeo đao kiếm trên người thì càng không dám lên tiếng nữa. Chỉ là hắn vô tình lướt qua, bỗng nhiên giống như phát hiện ra cái gì, hưng phấn không thôi, dựa vào cơ hội cùng đi ăn cơm, hắn lôi kéo Thẩm Kiều nhỏ giọng nói: “Ngươi nhìn thấy chưa, mấy người kia là Lục Hợp bang đấy! Ta thấy trên xiêm y và rương đổ của bọn họ có huy hiệu của Lục Hợp bang, giống như đúc cái ở huyện Phủ Ninh!”

Thẩm Kiều nở nụ cười: “Mắt ta không tốt, sao có thể thấy đây?”

Trần Cung cũng không giảm đi chút tia hưng phấn nào: “Ngươi xem ta có nên tìm cơ hội nói chuyện với bọn họ, nếu bọn họ cao hứng, có thể đồng ý cho ta gia nhập Lục Hợp bang không?”

Thẩm Kiều biết Trần Cung một lòng muốn vào Lục Hợp bang, cho dù đi qua nhiều nơi như vậy, cũng không thay đổi được ước nguyện ban đầu.

Hắn chậm rãi nói: “Ta cảm thấy ngươi tốt nhất không nên mở miệng nói chuyện này.”

**_ Tác giả có lời muốn nói: _ **

Phi. Bối cảnh kịch diễn. Lão Yến cũng tới Xuất Vân tự, hai người rất nhanh lại được gặp mặt.

Lão Yến: Sắp gặp lại ta rồi, ngươi có vui không?

Thẩm Kiều: Không vui.

Lão Yến: Không sao, vậy chúng ta cùng tâm sự, nói đến khi nào ngươi vui vẻ mới thôi.

Thẩm Kiều: … Tâm sự thì ngươi kéo y phục của ta làm gì!

Lão Yến: Tâm sự a, không thăng thắn gặp mặt thì làm sao mà nói chuyện?

Thẩm Kiều: … Cứu mạng, đạo diễn, ta thật sự không muốn diễn cùng hắn.


	9. Chapter 9

Trần Cung: “Tại sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta thấy ngươi vừa mới có ý thấy người sang bắt quàng làm họ với bọn họ, nhưng bọn họ cũng không phản ứng lại với ngươi. Lúc chúng ta ở đây, bọn họ cũng không nói một lời, có thể thấy được hoặc là vô cùng cảnh giác, hoặc là không muốn nói chuyện với chúng ta. Cho dù là loại nào, chỉ sợ nguyện vọng của ngươi cũng đều thất bại.”

Trần Cung rất không vui vẻ, cũng không thể không thừa nhận lời nói của hắn là đúng: “Hừ, ta biết kiểu người như bọn họ, đều xem thường những người sống ở tầng đáy xã hội như ta đây. Một ngày nào đó ta nhất định phải đạp đên đầu tất cả mọi người, để bọn họ phải quỳ lạy dưới chân ta!”

Thẩm Kiều biết nỗi khúc mắc của hắn bắt nguồn từ cuộc sống khổ cực lúc nhỏ, tuyệt đối không thể thay đổi chỉ vì vài ba câu nói của mình, cho nên cũng không khuyên nhiều.

Xuất Vân tự đơn sơ như vậy, cho nên mấy món chay cũng đơn giản đến không thể đơn giản hơn. Một bát cháo hoa, mấy đĩa dưa cải, dưa cải trong chùa đều do tự ướp, mùi vị cũng không tệ lắm.

Thẩm Kiều ăn rất chậm, Trần Cung lại rất nhanh. Hắn không thể rút ngắn quan hệ với Lục Hợp bang, tâm tình không tốt, ăn qua loa mấy miếng liền quay về sương phòng.

Sau khi hắn đi không lâu, đám người ở cùng phòng Thẩm Kiều cũng tiến vào dùng cơm.

Hai mắt Thẩm Kiều hiện tại cũng coi như có thể thấy được, nhưng vẫn không thể nhìn rõ mọi vật, nhìn lâu còn có thể gây đau đớn, cho nên hầu hết thời gian hắn đều nhắm mắt lại, không vạn bất đắc dĩ thì sẽ không sử dụng.

Lúc này, hắn mơ hồ nhìn thấy bốn thân ảnh đi về phía này, ngồi xuống trước một cái bàn dài khác, trong đó có hai người mặc áo váy, hình như là nữ tử.

Trong thâm tâm Thẩm Kiệu chắc chắn chuyến áp tiêu này của Lục Hợp bang nhất định là bảo vệ một đồ vật tương đối quan trọng, cho nên bốn người không cùng dùng cơm một lúc, mà còn lưu lại hai người ở lại phòng trông coi, mà mặt khác, hai nữ tử kia chính là hai nữ khách đã mượn tiểu tòa thượng cái phòng nhỏ kia.

Hắn cũng không nhiều chuyện, ăn hết bát cháo, liền đi lấy cây gậy trúc bên cạnh.

Bộp một tiếng, gậy trúc ngã về một bên, rơi xuống trên mặt đất.

Thẩm Kiểu hơi nhíu mày, tay hắn còn chưa đựng tới cây gậy, cho nên nó đương nhiên không thể vô duyên vô cớ rơi xuống đất.

“Là do ta không cẩn thận đụng phải, tiên sinh đừng trách.” Nữ tử ôn nhu nói, khom lưng nhặt cây gậy trúc lên, đưa cho Thẩm Kiều.

“Không sao.” Thẩm Kiệu nhận lấy gậy trúc, gật đầu về phía đối phương, sau đó định đứng dậy đi ra ngoài.

Đối phương lại nói: “Đã có duyên gặp mặt, không biết cao tính đại danh tiên sinh là gì?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta họ Thẩm.”

Nữ tử: “Thẩm tiên sinh sẽ vào thành?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đúng vậy.”

Nữ tử: “Trong thành có nhiều khách điếm dịch quán, tiên sinh vì sao không chờ vào thành rồi tá túc, lại muốn chọn tòa miếu nhỏ cũ nát này?”

Đây rõ ràng là đang thăm dò Thẩm Kiều, nếu như đổi thành người khác, nhất định sẽ hỏi ngược lại, “Các ngươi không phải cũng ở đây sao, dựa vào cái gì mà quản người khác”, mà Thẩm Kiều dễ tính, vẫn trả lời lại: “Trên người chúng ta không có đủ tiền, vào thành dừng chân sẽ tiêu tốn nhiều, cho nên chờ sáng sớm mai vào thành, như vậy cũng không cần ngủ lại trong thành.”

Thanh âm của hắn rất êm tai, trên người tự có khí chất khiến cho người ta cảm thấy muốn thân cận yêu thích, cho dù áo sờn vải thô, cũng rất khó khiến người ta không để ý đến, càng khó mà xếp hắn và Trần Cung vào cùng một loại người.

Cho nên hai phong cách khí chất này hoàn toàn không hợp đi chung với nhau, làm bạn cùng đường, như vậy mới khiến cho người ta sinh lòng hoài nghi, muốn hỏi chuyện thăm dò.

Cố tình bọn họ lại là người bình thường không hề có võ công.

Câu trả lời của hắn hợp tình hợp lý, Vân Phất Y cũng không nhìn ra kẽ hở, liền ôn thanh nói: “Là ta mạo muội rồi, kính xin chớ trách. Ta họ Vân, tên là Vân Phất Y.”

Thẩm Kiều gật đầu: “Vân cô nương cứ từ từ dùng, Trầm mỗ xin cáo lui trước.”

Vân Phất Y: “Tiên sinh đi thong thả.”

Thẩm Kiều cầm gậy trúc chậm rãi đi về phía cửa.

Nhìn bóng lưng hắn, Vân Phất Y hơi nhíu mày, không nói gì.

Hồ Ngữ ngồi đợi bên cạnh nghi nghờ nói: “Phó bang chủ, hai người này xuất hiện ở đây, chỉ sợ không phải là trùng hợp. Tiểu tử kia thì không nói làm gì, nhưng cái người họ Thẩm này, nhìn qua thì giống người mù, nhưng người mù làm sao có thể đi loạn khắp nơi, chưa biết chừng là muốn cướp vật từ trong tay chúng ta.”

Ca ca sinh đôi của hắn là Hồ Ngôn lườm hắn một cái mắng: “Ngươi có thể nhìn ra, Phó bang chủ chẳng lẽ lại không thấy?”

Vân Phất Y nói: “Vừa rồi ta có thử qua hắn, trong thân hắn không có nội lực, cũng chưa từng nghe tới tên của ta, cũng không giống như giả bộ. Nói chung tối nay vẫn nên cẩn thận một chút, ta vốn tưởng rằng ở trong thành thì nhiều người nhiều chuyện, không vào thành thì an toàn hơn, bây giờ xem ra, biện pháp này chưa hẳn đã tốt.”

Hồ Ngữ: “Bên trong cái vật cần áp tiêu kia rốt cục là trân bảo quý hiếm gì, từ khi chúng ta áp tải nó tới nay, trước sau đã có hai nhóm người đến cướp rồi. Thực lực nhóm sau còn hơn nhóm trước. Từ đây đến Kiến Khang, còn phải xuôi nam đi một đoạn đường dài nữa, chỉ sợ trên đường sẽ có sơ xuất. Lúc đó mất đồ là chuyện nhỏ, phá hỏng danh tiếng của Lục Hợp bang mới là chuyện lớn.”

Đám người bọn họ đi chuyến này tuy rằng nhân số không nhiều, nhưng cũng coi như là tinh anh trong Lục Hợp bang. Thử nghĩ mà xem, đến Vân Phất Y, một phó bang chủ cũng phải tự mình ra vận chuyển hàng, thực lực đoàn đội dù thế nào cũng không thể coi là yếu.

Mà ngay cả như vậy, mọi người vẫn không dám lơi lỏng chút nào.

Vân Phất Y lắc đầu: “Bang chủ đã hạ tử lệnh, dù như thế nào cũng nhất định phải đưa được nó đến Kiến Khang. Lúc trước bang chủ đã truyền tin, hắn sẽ tới Lạc Châu rồi hội hợp với chúng ta, lúc đó sẽ cùng nhau xuôi nam.”

Nghe thấy bang chủ đã ở phía trước không xa, Hồ Ngôn Hồ Ngữ đều cảm thấy tinh thần phấn chấn hẳn, liền vui vẻ thảo luận rốt cục trong cái rương kia đặt cái gì, đáng giá để bang chủ phải tự mình ra trận.

Lục Hợp bang trải rộng khắp đại giang nam bắc, qua nhiều năm như vậy nhận việc áp tiêu vô số lần, đồ vật qua tay bọn họ cũng từng có bảo bối hoàng cung, nhưng từ trước tới nay chưa từng gặp vật nào được coi trọng như vậy.

Đầu tiên là phó bang chủ tự mình hộ tống, sau đó là bang chủ tự mình đến tiếp, đây chính là chuyện lần đầu tiên xảy ra.

Hồ Ngôn Hồ Ngữ là người kế tục của Long Môn phái, cũng là cao thủ hiếm có trên giang hồ, nhưng bọn họ dù sao cũng còn trẻ, liên tiếp gặp phải hai nhóm tới cướp đồ, không những không làm nhụt ý chí chiến đấu của họ, mà ngược lại khiến bọn họ càng thêm nóng lòng muốn được thử sức.

Khác với bọn họ, Vân Phất Y lại có chút bất an: “Dù thế nào, trước khi gặp được bang chủ, chúng ta vẫn nên tăng cường cảnh giác.”

…….

Ban đêm.

Khu vực ngoại thành so với trong thành càng thêm yên tĩnh, yên tĩnh đến mức làm cho người ta sợ hãi.

Ban đêm, trong ngôi chùa nhỏ không có gì để vui chơi, mọi người liền đi ngủ từ rất sớm.

Ngủ chung một giường với hai người Thẩm Kiều, ngoại trừ Hồ Ngôn Hồ Ngữ còn có hai vị đường chủ của Lục Hợp bang, võ công đều đứng trên Hồ Ngôn Hồ Ngữ. Một đội hình như vậy đi trên giang hồ có thể nói là rất mạnh, tuy rằng Trần Cung không hiểu chuyện giang hồ, nhưng hắn cũng biết mấy người này đều rất lợi hại.

Vì muốn gia nhập Lục Hợp bang, hắn sử dụng bản lĩnh cả đời, trăm phương ngàn kế muốn cùng mấy người này thấy người sang bắt quàng làm họ, không biết vì sao vẫn luôn là mặt nóng dán mông lạnh, người ta vẫn rất lạnh nhạt, đối với Thẩm Kiều còn khách khí hơn so với Trần Cung mấy phần.

Qua vài lần, Trần Cung cũng nhụt chí, hắn nằm ở trên giường, lúc thì cảm thấy căm giận bất bình, lúc thì cảm thấy mình chưa đủ thành tâm, thôi thì chờ ngày mai đi nói với người ta mình chỉ mong được gia nhập Lục Hợp bang, dù chỉ làm cái chân quét dọn vụn vặt cũng được, nói không chừng đối phương sẽ đồng ý.

Trong đầu tự biên tự diễn, cho nên hắn cũng không ngủ được, trở mình vài lần, Trần Cung đột nhiên phát hiện mấy người bên Lục Hợp bang có chút động tĩnh.

Động tác của bọn họ rất nhẹ nhưng cũng rất nhanh, khoác quần áo, đi giày, trong thời gian cực ngắn đã không thấy tăm hơi đâu. Trần Cung cảm thấy kỳ quái, cũng muốn đứng dậy đi xem, bên cạnh chợt có một bàn tay duỗi ra đè hắn lại.

Trần Cung sợ hết hồn, lập tức phản ứng lại, đè hắn lại là Thẩm Kiệu.

“Đừng ra ngoài, cứ đợi ở chỗ này.” Thẩm Kiểu nhẹ giọng nói.

Trần Cung: “Ta chỉ mở khe cửa ra nhìn tí, không sao đâu.”

Lời này vừa dứt, bên ngoài liền truyền đến thanh âm quát mắng cùng với tiếng đánh nhau.

Trần Cung nhất thời vừa lo lắng vừa hưng phấn, chợt cảm thấy giang hồ đã cách mình gần hơn một bước.

Ai biết tay vừa mới mở của ra, hắn liền cảm thấy đầu ngón tay tê rần, cả cánh cửa bật tung ra, khí lưu như cơn lốc từ bên ngoài quật vào!

Trần Cung không kịp né tránh, gào lên một tiếng đau đớn, cả người ngã về phía sau, thắt lưng đập vào mạn giường, nhất thời biến thành kêu thảm thiết!

Nhưng mà tất cả còn chưa kết thúc, ngay giây sau, cổ họng của hắn bị người ta túm chặt lấy!

Đối phương nhẹ nhàng nhấc cánh tay nắm cổ hắn lên, Trần Cung liền không tự chủ “bay” lên, tầm nhìn biến đổi, từ trong phòng đổi thành ngoài phòng.

Trần Cung hoảng sợ mở to hai mắt, nhưng hắn căn bản không kêu ra tiếng được, đợi đến khi vất vả lắm mới đứng dậy được, liền nghe thấy có người cười nói: “Tam lang, ngươi có ngu hay không, tiểu tử này vừa nhìn đã thấy là không biết võ công, căn bản không phải là người của Lục Hợp bang, ngươi bắt có tác dụng gì?”

“Cái gì, hắn không phải người của Lục Hợp bang? ! Mẹ kiếp, chả trách sao ta lại thấy bắt được dễ dàng như vậy, hóa ra chỉ là một tên rác rưởi!”

Đối phương chửi ầm lên, trên tay hơi dùng sức, Trần Cung đau đến rớt nước mắt.

Xong, mình bị giết mất!

Lúc hắn ý thức được điều này, vạn phần hối hận vì sao vừa rồi không nghe lời Thẩm Kiều, an an ổn ổn trốn ở trong phòng, lại cứ muốn ra ngoài đi xem náo nhiệt.

Giang hồ còn cách hắn rất xa, nhưng sinh tử lại cách hắn rất gần.

Ngắn ngủi trong nháy mắt, Trần Cung cảm thấy cổ bắt đầu đau nhức, đó là dấu hiệu của việc cổ họng sắp bị bóp nát.

Nhưng mà chỉ chốc lát say, cái kẻ muốn giết hắn kia đột nhiêu kêu nhẹ một tiếng, dĩ nhiên bàn tay đánh người cũng thu lại, áp lực trên cổ Trần Cung được phá, cả người nhũn ra quỳ xuống trên mặt đất ho khan không ngừng.

Lúc Mộ Dung Tấn muốn giết chết Trần Cung, đã sớm biết trong phòng còn có một người nữa, nhưng hắn căn bản không coi hai tên tiểu nhân vật này để vào mắt, lại không đoán được lúc mình ra tay, người còn lại kia lại dám ra tay đánh lén.

Gậy trúc nhẹ nhàng bay tới không mang theo chút nội lực nào, Mộ Dung Tấn vốn tưởng rằng có thể bắt được dễ như ăn cháo, ai biết lúc tay vừa mới chạm tới thân gậy, người kia lại dùng thân pháp quỷ dị tránh đi một chút, gõ lên yếu huyệt sau lưng hắn.

Mộ Dung Tấn không thể không buông Trần Cung ra, lánh sang bên cạnh một chút.

“Ngươi là ai!” Hắn híp mắt đánh giá đối phương.

“Chúng ta không phải người của Lục Hợp bang, cũng không phải người trong giang hồ, chỉ là vừa đúng lúc tá túc ở đây một đêm, không có quan hệ gì với ân oán nơi này, kính xin ngài giơ cao đánh khẽ, thả cho ta một đường sống.” Thẩm Kiều nói.

Ban đêm, ánh sáng không đủ, hắn không thấy Mộ Dung Tấn, chỉ có thể phán đoán phương hướng đại khái của hắn, chắp tay về phía đó.

Mộ Dung Tấn liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra: “Ngươi bị mù!”

……

Chỉ là một ngôi chùa nhỏ, trong một đêm gió thổi mây vần.

Tuy rằng Vân Phất Y đã sớm có dự liệu, nhưng tình huống tối này vẫn vượt quá dự liệu của nàng.

Ống tay áo cuốn lên, nàng đánh ra một chưởng, cả người bay ngược về phái sau, tư thế ưu mỹ, tiên khí mười phần, người bên ngoài nhìn chỉ thấy như một bước múa uyển chuyển, tuyệt không thể đón được một chưởng này ẩn chứa bao nhiêu sức mạnh.

Tay áo đối phương phất lên, dễ dàng hóa giải công kích của Vân Phất Y. Vân Phất Y thấy rõ được, từ trong tay áo kia trượt ra hai thanh đao mảnh mỏng như cánh ve, ánh đao chợt lóe lên, lại chợt biến mất vô tung, nhưng chưởng phong bén nhọn của nàng cũng đã bị phá tan không còn.

Đối thủ này quá đáng sợ. Vân Phất Y ý thức được.

“Vân phất hoa vũ bất lưu y*, không hổ là người đứng thứ hai Lục Hợp bang. Người ngoài đều nói Vân Phất Y là nữ tử, cũng chỉ là một con rối, những kẻ nói lời này sợ là chưa từng có cơ hội lĩnh giáo năng lực của Vân phó bang chủ!”

_*Vân phất hoa vũ bất lưu y: Mưa qua hoa rơi không dính áo._

Khí lưu không một tiếng động mang theo câu nói này cùng nhau đánh về phía Vân Phất Y, nàng hơi đổi sắc mặt, không còn thong dong giống như lúc vừa rồi đánh nhau với Mộ Dung Thấm, hai bàn tay kết ấn, hình dáng tựa như liên hoa, chân khí trong nháy mắt bùng lên, nội lực phát ra.

Hai luồng khí chạm nhau, Vân Phất Y lúc này mới phát hiện chân khí đối phương có thể biến hóa thất thường, giống như mũi kim, vô khổng bất nhập*, tận dụng mọi khe hở trong không khí mà tiến đến, bàn tay của nàng vừa chạm phải, liền cảm thấy hàn khí từng trận từng trận xuyên qua da rót vào máu thịt, đâm thẳng cốt tủy.

_*_ _Vô khổng bất nhập: Chỗ nào cũng nhúng tay vào; lợi dụng tất cả mọi dịp; ở mọi chỗ_

Muốn thu tay dĩ nhiên không kịp, đối phương rõ ràng không cho nàng có cơ hội phản ứng, liên tiếp đánh ra, sóng xuân như thủy triều, tầng tầng đè lên. Vân Phất Y ăn đủ, đâu dám cứng rắn chống đỡ, đành từ bỏ lui lại phía sau.

Đợi đến khi hạ chân được xuống đất, ngực nàng đã có chút đau nhức khó thở, cổ họng tanh ngọt, nhưng không phun ra mà cố gắng nuốt xuống, như không có chuyện gì xảy ra: “Các hạ là người phường nào?”

Đối phương thấy Vân Phất Y sắc mặt như thường, không khỏi chậc một tiếng, toát ra một chút kinh ngạc cùng tán thưởng: “Đưa mắt nhìn khắp Tề quốc này, rất ít người có thể đỡ được một chưởng này của ta, ngươi vậy mà cũng có chút năng lực.”

“Các hạ là người phương nào?” Vân Phất Y lại hỏi lần nữa.

Đối phương ngạo nghễ chắp tay sau lưng, nhẹ cười nói: “Hiện tại các ngươi đang ở trong Tề quốc, lại đem vật trong Tề quốc vận chuyển ra bên ngoài, chẳng lẽ triều đình không thể hỏi đến? Chuyện hôm nay, nếu như Lục Hợp bang chịu để vật lại, ta cũng không tiếp tục làm khó dễ các ngươi, đảm bảo các ngươi bình an rời khỏi Tề quốc!”

Nghe hắn đề cập đến triều đình Tề quốc, trong lòng Vân Phất Y khẽ động, rất nhanh liền phản ứng lại: “Ngươi chính là người Tề quốc? Ngươi là Mộ Dung Thấm? !”

Sau khi Yến quốc diệt vong, tộc Mộ Dung lăn lộn qua mấy triều đại, bây giờ gia chủ của Mộ Dung gia là Mộ Dung Thấm, mặc dù cũng tự xưng là hậu duệ của hoàng tộc Mộ Dung, nhưng lại nghiễm nhiên trở thành nanh vuốt cho Tề quốc, trợ giúp cho Tề đế Cao Vĩ , chỉ vì có cái danh đệ nhất cao thủ nổi tiếng Tề quốc mà người bên ngoài phải cố gắng làm vui lòng hắn, lúc gặp mặt phải cung kính nịnh hót rất nhiều.

Đổi lại ngày thường, cho dù Mộ Dung Thấm có đến, Vân Phất Y cũng không sợ đánh một trận với hắn, nhưng mà trước mắt, đối phương rõ ràng có ý với vật phẩm mà mình áp giải, tình thế bắt buộc, vậy thì lại là chuyện khác…

“Lưu Thanh Nhai và Thượng Quang Tinh Thần đâu!” Nàng hơi thay đổi sắc mặt, hỏi hai đường chủ đồng hành.

Hồ Ngôn nghe vậy cũng cả kinh: “Lưu đường chủ và Thượng Quan đường chủ đều ở trong sương phòng bảo hộ vật phẩm, chắc không sao đâu…”

Vân Phất Y trầm giọng nói: “Không ngờ Mộ Dung gia chủ đường đường chính chính là cao thủ đệ nhất Tề quốc, mà ngay cả việc đánh lén cũng phải mang theo thủ hạ, truyền ra ngoài không phải khiến người cười chê sao!”

Mộ Dung Thấm cười nhạo: “Vân phó bang chủ nếu đã tự thân xuất mã, ta làm sao dám tự cao tự đai? Huống hồ, tối nay, ở nơi này cũng không chỉ có chúng ta… Bọn chuột nhắt phương nào ẩn nấp trong đó, còn không hiện thân!”


	10. Chapter 10

Lời này vừa ra, bốn phía yên tĩnh, không có người nào trả lời lại hắn.

Vân Phất Y cau mày, nhớ đến vị chủ trì ngôi chùa cùng với hai tiểu hòa thượng kia, cũng không biết bọn họ đã bị dọa hôn mê hay là gặp phải chuyện gì khác rồi.

Ngược lại, Thác Bạt Lương Triết được Mộ Dung Tấn phái đi tra xét, túm lấy Thẩm Kiều và Trần Cung, cùng với hai vị đường chủ của Lục Hợp bang đã trở lại.

“Gia chủ, trong rương toàn mấy thứ linh tinh, không có thứ chúng ta muốn!” Thác Bạt Lương Triết nói, tiện thể ném bộp Trần Cung xuống dưới đất.

Trên đường tới Trần Cung vẫn luôn kêu gào ầm ĩ, đối phương chê hắn ồn ào, liền điểm á huyệt của hắn lại, lúc này Trần Cung hay cả kêu cũng kêu không được, vẻ mặt thống khổ vặn vẹo.

Thẩm Kiều có được đãi ngộ tốt hơn một chút, có lẽ là một chiêu lúc trước hắn bộc lộ kia đã khiến Mộ Dung Tấn có chút kiêng kỵ, đối phương chỉ áp chế bờ vai hắn.

Lưu Thanh Nhai và Thượng Quan Tinh Thần, hai người này là đường chủ của Lục Hợp bang, thường ngày cũng coi như là oai phong lẫm liệt, giờ khắc này trực tiếp bị điểm đại huyệt toàn thân, dáng vẻ chật vật, vẻ mặt suy sụp, nhưng vẫn cố cắn răng không chịu mở miệng.

Mộ Dung Thấm liếc nhìn bọn họ: “Vân phó bang chủ nếu như còn muốn giữ lại mạng cho mấy tên thủ hạ này thì giao đồ vật ra đây.”

Vân Phất Y thở dài: “Mộ Dung gia chủ nếu đã muốn lấy đồ vật lần này chúng ta vận chuyển, vậy thì hai cái rương kia vẫn còn ở trong sương phòng mà đám người Lưu đường chủ ngủ lại, ngươi cứ dẫn người tới lấy đi. Tài nghệ không bằng người, ta tất nhiên không còn gì để nói.”

Mộ Dung Thấm cười lạnh: “Hai cái rương kia của ngươi chỉ là để che mắt kẻ khác mà thôi, còn tưởng ai cũng ngu như vậy sao. Vật phẩm chân chính chỉ sợ là ở ngay trên người ngươi, không rời không bỏ thôi?”

Lời này vừa nói ra, ngay cả đám người Lục Hợp bang cũng đều phải kinh ngạc nhìn về phía Vân Phất Y.

Vân Phất Y trầm mặc xuống: “Mộ Dung gia chủ từ đâu nghe được chút tin tức thất thiệt đấy rồi lại cho là thật? Hai cái rương này chính là được người khác giao phó, thuê chúng ta chuyển về Nam Trần, người chủ của nó cũng có thân phận rõ ràng, chính là đồng liêu của Mộ Dung gia chủ ngươi, thiếu sư* của thái tử, Tiết Dung. Sau khi hắn ốm chết, gia quyến Tiết gia ủy thác cho Lục Hợp bang mang di vật về quê nhà Tiết thiếu sư. Bang chủ của chúng ta và Tiết thiếu sư năm xưa cũng có chút quen biết, cho nên ra lệnh cho ta tự mình hộ tống, chỉ thế mà thôi!”

_* Thiếu sư: Thầy giáo, sư phụ dạy học._

Mộ Dung Thấm: “Trong hai cái rương kia, cứ cho là di vật của Tiết Dung đi, trong đó đa số là thư tịch, hai hòm thư tịch, xử lý ngay tại chỗ là được, tại sao lại còn muốn ngàn dặm xa xôi vận chuyển từ Tề quốc về nam?”

Vân Phất Y: “Ngươi hỏi ta, ta hỏi ai?”

Mộ Dung Thấm: “Từ khi các ngươi bắt đầu chuyến áp tiêu tới nay, nhiều lần gặp phải ám hại hoặc cướp bóc, chẳng lẽ những người này cũng đều là vì thèm muốn hai cái hòm sách cũ của Tiết Dung?”

Vân Phất Y: “Có thể có người cho là Tiết thiếu sư khi còn sống vơ vét vô số của cải, cũng cho là trong hai cái rương kia đều là kim ngân tài bảo mà thôi, không biết Tiết thiếu sư thanh liêm, ngay cả tiền tài cũng chẳng có bao nhiêu.”

Mộ Dung Thấm lạnh lùng nói: “Trong đám di vật của Tiết Dung, có một cuốn sách tên ‘Thương Hải Thập Di’, kính xin Vân phó bang chủ giao ra đây.”

Vân Phất Y: “Sách đều ở trong hai cái rương kia, bên trong có thì có, không có thì không có, rương cũng mặc cho ngươi xử lý rồi, ngươi còn muốn ta giao ra cái gì?”

Mộ Dung Thấm nhìn về phía hai người Mộ Dung Tấn, Mộ Dung Tấn nói: “Chất nhi đều đã tìm kỹ, không thấy quyển nào là ‘Thương Hải Thập Di’ cả.”

Từ giữa không trung truyền đến tiếng cười khúc khích: “Mộ Dung gia chủ thực sự là người nhẫn nại đó, cứ vòng vo mãi như vậy, chỉ sợ Vân phó bang chủ nhất định sẽ giả ngu đến cùng, chẳng bằng ngươi nói thẳng ra, cuốn ‘Thương Hải Thập Di’ kia chỉ là vỏ bọc, giấu trong đó chúng là Vọng Ý quyển ‘Chu Dương sách”, bảo nàng trực tiếp giao ‘Chu Dương sách’ ra nhanh thôi!”

Lẽ nào bốn phía đều có người ẩn nấp? !

Hai huynh đệ Hồ Ngôn Hồ Ngữ lộ vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên nghi ngờ, nhanh chóng quay đầu nhìn quanh, lại chỉ có thể thấy mấy chạc cây um tùm, ngôi chùa im ắng, đâu thấy bóng người nào?

Nhưng mà chỉ ngay sau đó, bọn họ liền nhìn thấy trên hành lang phía sau có thêm một thân ảnh.

Cuộc nói chuyện của những người này, vừa rồi Trần Cung vẫn nhịn đâu nghe lỏm nửa ngày, phát hiện mình chẳng hiểu được cái gì cả. Hùng tâm tráng chí gia nhập Lục Hợp bang từ lâu đã tan biến không còn sót lại chút gì. Hắn bị đánh vài cú, đau đến cả người đổ mồ hôi lạnh. Lúc này đau đớn giảm bớt, mới có thể dư sức ngẩng đầu lên nhìn bóng người kia, không nhìn còn đỡ, vừa nhìn liền sợ hết hồn.

Dưới ánh trăng, mái đầu không tóc, thân mang áo sư, rõ ràng chính là một tiểu hòa thượng trong chùa Xuất Vân này.”

Bời vì trong chùa có nữ khách nên hai tiểu hòa thượng này nhường phòng nhỏ lại cho Vân Phất Y ở, bọn họ thì đến phòng bọn Trần Cung ngủ cùng. Mới vừa rồi lúc Trần Cung muốn xem náo nhiệt, xung quanh là cảnh tắt lửa tối đèn, hắn chỉ biết mấy người Lục Hợp bang đã đi ra ngoài, nhưng lại không để ý đến hai tiểu hòa thượng có còn ở đó hay không.

Nhưng bây giờ nghe được, thanh âm của tiểu hòa thượng kia so với lúc trước hoàn toàn khác biệt, giống như giọng của một nữ tử yểu điệu!

Trần Cung chỉ cảm thấy đầu như to gấp đôi, một mảnh hỗn loạn, không hiểu rốt cục chuyện này là như thế nào.

Mà điểm những người còn lại để ý, lại không phải ở chỗ tiểu hòa thượng kia bị người ta thay xà đổi cột, mà là tiểu hòa thượng kia ngay từ đầu đã không phải là thật.

Sắc mặt mọi người, đều tại lúc mà nàng nói ra ba chữ “Chu Dương sách” này mà hoàn toàn thay đổi!

Vân Phất Y: “Các hạ là người phương nào, trốn trốn tránh tránh, sao giờ mới hiện thân?”

‘Tiểu hòa thượng’ nũng nịu nói: “Nhân gia vốn định lén lút trà trộn vào, sau đó lén lút lấy đồ vậy mang đi, không biết làm sao Vân phó bang chủ lại không cho ta cơ hội này. Giờ Mộ Dung gia chủ lại nhúng tay vào, làm hại ra không thể không hiện thân.”

Vân Phất Y không rõ lai lịch đối phương, nhíu mày đánh giá, đối phương lại cười nói: “Vân phó bang chủ tự cho là mình đã lặng lẽ cẩn trọng, yên lặng không một tiếng động, lại không biết từ khi các ngươi mang đồ rời khỏi kinh thành, đã bị vô số người nhìn chằm chằm. Hai nhóm người lúc trước bất quá chỉ là đám tôm tép, không đề cập tới cũng được, tối nay mới đúng là quần anh hội tụ, chỉ sợ ngoại trừ Hợp Hoan tông chúng ta và Mộ Dung gia chủ, còn có cao nhân khác chưa lộ mặt nhỉ? Thời điểm vừa hợp, hiếm khi tụ hội được như thế này, sao không gọi hết ra, mọi người cùng nhau ngồi xuống nói chuyện, cũng tìm ra cách giải quyết cho vấn đề tàn quyền ‘Chu Dương sách’ này, rốt cục là phân phối như thế nào, là kẻ mạnh thì được, hay là xé thành từng mảnh nhỏ, mỗi người cầm một chút đây?”

Giọng điệu nàng mang theo trêu chọc, thật sự rất khôi hài, nhưng ở đây lại không có ai nở nụ cười.

Tâm trạng Vân Phất Y chìm xuống.

Một tên Mộ Dung Thấm, nàng miễn cưỡng có thể ứng phó được, lại thêm một Hợp Hoan tông làm việc quỷ quyệt, cục diện liền trở nên vô cùng khó giải quyết. Huống hồ nghe ý tứ đối phương, giống như vẫn còn kẻ ẩn náu trong bóng tối chưa hiện thân.”

Mộ Dung Thấm trầm giọng nói: “Vân phó bang chủ, tự ngươi cũng thấy rồi, tối nay trong Xuất Vân tự này cường giả như mây, chỉ bằng mình ngươi, không thể đối phó được. Nếu ngươi chịu giao ‘Chu Dương sách’ ra đây, ta tự nhiên sẽ dùng danh nghĩa triều đình tha cho ngươi một mạng, cũng bảo đảm các ngươi có thể an toàn rời đi.”

“Mộ Dung gia chủ mặc dù là người của triều định, nhưng với thế lực của Hợp Hoan tông ta tại Tề quốc này, chỉ sợ ta mới là người có tư cách nói lời này hơn.” Tiểu hòa thượng diện mạo hàm hậu từ sau hành lang đi tới,vừa cười dài vừa nói.

Không thấy nàng có động tác gì, nhưng Mộ Dung Tấn lại a lên một tiếng, vội vàng buông Thẩm Kiều ra, lui về sau một bước.

Mộ Dung Thấm thân hình khẽ nhích, trong nháy mắt liền che ở trước người Mộ Dung Tấn, trong ống tay áo bay ra hai vệt ánh sáng nhạt, đâm về phía tiểu hòa thượng.

Dưới ánh trăng, Trần Cung ngơ ngác nhìn hai người kia tay áo tung bay, quanh ảnh trùng điệp, đem giao tranh sinh tử diễn thành hoa đào rực nở, bỗng nhiên ý thức được lúc trước mình vì chuyện Lục Hợp bang không chịu thu nhận mà câm giận bất bình là hoang đường, buồn cười tới cỡ nào, mà lý giải chính mình đối với cái gọi là giang hồ vô tri ấu trĩ đến nhường nào.

Hắn không nhịn được nhìn sang Thẩm Kiều.

Người kia vẫn như trước tay nắm gậy trúc, yên tĩnh đứng nơi đó, nửa người như hòa vào bóng tối, gần như khiến người ta không hề chú ý tới.

Thẩm Kiều người này, dường như rất đơn giản, nhưng dường như lại giống như cất giấu tầng tầng bí ẩn, làm người khác nhìn không thấu, cũng không thể nào đoán biết.

Phía kia là Mộ Dung Thấm cùng tiểu hòa thượng đang giao tranh, Vân Phất Y liếc nhìn mọi người, tâm niệm khẽ nhích, bước chân cũng động.

Bộ pháp của nàng không thể nói là không nhanh, một bước như người ta đi mười bước, bộ bộ sinh hoa, phất y vô dấu*.

_*Bộ bộ sinh hoa, phất y vô dấu: Từng bước nở hoa, rũ áo không dấu vết. ta thích để thế kia cho nó hay. =.=_

Nhưng mà nàng chỉ mới bước được một bước này, phía sau đã có áp lực tựa thái sơn đuổi tới, đè nặng xuống đầu.

Mộ Dung Thấm và tiểu hòa thượng đang chuyên tâm giao thủ không hẹn mà gặp cùng ra tay với Vân Phất Y!

Tiểu hòa thượng cười duyên một tiếng, không quên xem thường: “Vân phó bang chủ cũng thật quá xấu tính đấy. Thuộc hạ của ngươi vẫn còn đang ở đây, ngươi lại định bỏ đi một mình, đây là phong thái mà người đứng đầu một bang nên có sao, truyền ra ngoài thì sau này còn ai dám đi theo ngươi nữa?”

Vân Phất Y biết đồ vật còn đang trên người mình, đám người Lưu Thanh Nhai sẽ không quá quan trọng, bọn Mộ Dung Thấm căn bản không thèm quan tâm, trong thời gian ngắn cũng sẽ không gặp phải nguy hiểm gì, lúc này mới hạ quyết định bỏ đi trước. Khi tiểu hòa thượng có ý định gây xích mích, nàng cũng không nói một lời, một Mộ Dung Thấm nàng đã khó mà kham nổi, lại thêm một yêu nữ Hợp Hoan tông nữa, quả thực là áp lực gấp đôi.

Dùng ba người này làm tâm điểm, ba cỗ chân khí hỗn tạp va chạm lẫn nhau, người ngoài e sợ bị vạ lây, không thể không nhượng bộ lui binh. Lưu Thanh Nhai và Thượng Quan Tinh Thần cũng không may mắn được như vậy, hai người này không nhúc nhích được, cũng không biết bị cỗ chân khí nào xui xẻo đánh vào, lúc này liền phun ra một ngụm máu lớn. Hồ Ngôn Hồ Ngữ kinh hãi đến biến sắc, tiến lên muốn kéo người ra ngoài, lại phát hiện mình không cách nào tới gần vòng chiến của ba người kia được.

Tiểu hòa thượng và Mộ Dung Thấm nhìn thì như liên thủ, nhưng thật ra hai bên đều đang kiêng kỵ lẫn nhau, đề phòng đối phương ra tay ám hại, cho nên dù ra tay vẫn giữ lại chút phòng vệ. Vân Phất Y vốn là lấy một địch hai đã gần như thua cuộc, mà hai người đối phương người nào cũng mang ý xấu riêng, nàng từ đó tìm ra được một chút cân bằng vi diệu, khổ sở chống đỡ.

Mà loại cục diện cân bằng nguy hiểm này rất nhanh liền bị phá vỡ. Mộ Dung Thấm không biết vì sao bỗng nhiên thay đổi chủ ý, lưỡi đao cánh ve xẹt qua Vân Phất Y, thay đổi hướng vọt tới tiểu hòa thượng, lệ lệ hàn phong, ngưng băng kết sương. Tiểu hòa thượng đang ngăn đường đi của Vân Phất Y, thấy thế không thể không lắc mình né tránh, lưỡi đao lại như hình với bóng, không chết không thôi.

Bàn về thực lực, Mộ Dung Thấm so với “Tiểu hòa thượng” còn cao hơn một bậc, chỉ có điều ban nãy song phương đều có chung mục tiêu, cho nên loại chênh lệch này không biểu lộ hết ra. Lúc này tình hình thay đổi, người khổ sở chống đỡ liền biến thành tiểu hòa thượng, phía sau chính là cột trụ hành lang, trên đầu là mái hiên, nàng không thể tiếp tục lui nữa, dư quang nơi khóe mắt nhìn tới Trần Cung đang nằm bẹp trên đất, không chút do dự liền chuyển hướng chộp tới, định dùng làm bia đỡ đạn.

Khung cảnh chiến đấu này bất quá chỉ diễn ra trong nháy mắt, dưới con mắt của những người võ công thấp kém hay không rành võ công, động tác của những người này tựa như quang hoa lưu chuyển, căn bản không nhìn thấy rõ ràng chi tiết được.

Trần Cung thậm chí còn không phát hiện tiểu hòa thượng có ý định với mình, vẫn còn quay đầu nhìn Vân Phất Y và Mộ Dung Thấm bên kia.

Thẩm Kiều phát hiện.

Hiện tại, hắn không còn nửa phần nội lực trong thân, cái gọi là võ công cũng chỉ nhớ rõ một vài điểm nhỏ, thường xuyên quên cái này cái kia, thân thể không tốt, thỉnh thoảng ho ra máu, còn là một người mù, nhưng hắn không thể nào thuyết phục được mình có thể khoanh tay đứng nhìn.

Cho nên hắn lựa chọn ra tay cứu giúp.

Lúc Trần Cung bị đẩy bật ra vẫn còn không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

Tiểu hòa thượng thấy người mình muốn bắt đột nhiên biến thành một cây gậy trúc, không khỏi a một tiếng.

Biến chuyển trong nháy mắt, ánh đao đã tới, tiểu hòa thượng chỉ có thể buông gậy trúc ra, bàn tay trắng mịn kết thành hình hoa, cứng rắn chống đỡ lưỡi đao mỏng này.

Lưỡi đao xuyên thấu chân khí phá tường mà vào, cắm thẳng vào bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của tiểu hòa thượng. Nếu không phải là nàng dùng toàn lực gắt gao nắm chặt lại, thế đi của lưỡi đao nhất định không chỉ dừng lại ở đó.

Bàn tay tiểu hòa thượng nhất thời máu me be bét.

Nếu như không có cái gậy trúc kia nửa đường phá hỏng chuyện tốt, hiện tại nàng đã sớm bắt được kẻ chết thay, làm gì đến lượt mình bị thương. Trên mặt nàng hiện lên sát ý tàn nhẫn, cũng không thèm đoái hoài gì đến Vân Phất Y và Mộ Dung Thấm bên kia, lúc nào tay co lại thành trảo, chộp tới đầu Thẩm Kiều!

Mộ Dung Thấm sở dĩ buông tha cho Vân Phất Y mà đi tính kế tiểu hòa thượng, là vì hắn biết đêm nay Vân Phất Y căn bản khó có thể thoát thân, cho dù ai là người giữ được nàng ta lại cũng không quan trọng.

Đúng như dự đoán, từ trong bóng tối một tiếng ngọc khánh vang lên, xa xăm trong trẻo, người ngoài nghe thấy chỉ cảm thấy trong lành, nhưng rơi vào tai Vân Phất Y, lại như ngàn châm cứa thịt, vạn kiếm xuyên tâm, cả người khó chịu dị thường, chân khí nội lực cũng không thể vận chuyển được.

Lại là ai nữa? !

Vân Phất Y kinh hãi trong lòng, cũng không còn nghĩ ngợi gì thêm nữa, dùng toàn lực bỏ chạy, lại phát hiện mình giống như bị một tấm lưới vô hình ngăn trở, nửa bước cũng không thể đi.

Nàng tự nhận thấy công lực mình dù không lọt vào thập đại cao thủ thiên hạ, tuy nhiên cũng không đến nỗi không làm gì được, nhưng vào giờ phút này mới biết nghĩ vậy là vô cùng sai, người này thậm chí còn chưa lộ mặt, đã áp chế nàng một cách gắt gao.

Lẽ nào tối nay đồ vật trên người mình nhất định không giữ được? Nghĩ đến đây, Vân Phất Y không khỏi cảm thấy có chút tuyệt vọng.

Một phía khác, tiểu hòa thượng vươn tay chộp tới Thẩm Kiều, năm ngón tay tấn công như chớp, không có nửa phần chần chờ.

Nếu đơn đả độc đấu, e rằng nàng không đánh lại Vân Phất Y hoặc Mộ Dung Thấm, nhưng để đối phó với một Thẩm Kiều, tất nhiên thừa sức nắm được trong tay.

Thẩm Kiều vừa rồi có thể ngăn được tiểu hòa thượng tóm lấy Trần Cung, một chiêu ý tất nhiên cũng rất tinh diệu, nhưng cũng chỉ là mượn thời cơ đánh bất ngờ.

Lúc tiểu hòa thượng ra tay với chính mình, hắn căn bản không có sức lực để chống đỡ lại.

Kình khí như huyền giang đảo hải, kèm với sát khí ngập trời phủ tới, giữa hai người còn cách năm, sáu bước, Thẩm Kiều đã cảm thấy ngực không thở nổi, xương sườn đau nhức từng trận, trức mắt hoàn toàn tăm tối, ngay cả mặt đất cũng không cảm giác được, toàn thân như nhũn ra, chỉ có ngực là như bị lửa thiêu, ngộp đến mức muốn phun một ngụm máu lớn ra mới được.

Tiểu hòa thượng căn bản không để Thẩm Kiều vào trong mắt, đối với nàng mà nói, người này quản việc không đâu, cũng không xem mình có khả năng gì, thật sự đáng chết.

Một người như vậy dù lớn lên có đẹp hơn nữa cũng vô dụng.

Thẩm Kiều ở trong mắt nàng đã là vật chết.

Tuy nhiên khi đầu ngón tay cua nàng vừa hơi chạm vào cổ đối phương, lại nảy sinh biến cố.

Biến cố này không phải tới từ Thẩm Kiều.

Bỗng nhiên có một bàn tay, từ trong bóng tối vươn ra, nắm lấy cổ tay tiểu hòa thượng.

Tốc độ không nhanh, cũng không đặc sắc, không có bất kỳ gian trá nào.

Cái tay này thon dài trắng trẻo, bóng loáng không tì vết, là tay của một nam nhân, hơn nữa lại là một nam nhân nhiều năm sống trong nhung lụa, ngồi ở vị trí cao.

**_ Tác giả có lời muốn nói: _ **

Mời các bậc dân chúng giành 30 giây đọc đoạn văn này:

Có người nói thấy Thẩm Kiều cứu gia đình bị diệt môn kia, cảm giác hắn là thánh nhân Đường Tăng, không chịu đựng nổi. Ta xin sửa chữa một chút là: Đường Tăng lần nào cũng đều nhẹ dạ, đều gây phiền hà cho người khác, mà Thẩm Kiều cứu người, hắn không hề làm liên lụy đến ai, hắn chỉ làm việc mà mình nên làm.

Nếu hai người tam quan khác biệt nói chuyện yêu đương, như vậy tam quan của Thẩm Kiều và lão Yến tất nhiên là có bất đồng rất lớn, thậm chí là hoàn toàn trái ngược. Nếu như Thẩm Kiều biết rõ Ngọc Sinh Yên muốn diệt cả nhà người ta, mà hắn vẫn như trước làm bộ không thấy, bo bo giữ mình, không cố gắng cứu người, vậy hắn là loại người nội tâm lạnh lùng, cùng chúng ta có gì khác nhau đâu? Chính bởi vì Thẩm Kiều làm được việc mà chúng ta muốn làm nhưng không dám làm, mới là một người đáng để chúng ta kính nể.

Còn nữa, Thẩm Kiều có hỏi Ngọc Sinh Yên, hắn không phải đệ tử của Hoán Nguyệt tông phải không, đồng thời nói ra một đống lý do, điều này chứng tỏ Thẩm Kiều biết sau khi sự tình bại lộ hắn cũng sẽ không bị giết, bởi vì Hoán Nguyệt tông cứu hắn tất nhiên là có ý, cho nên Thẩm Kiều không phải nhất thời lỗ mãng, hứng lên là làm, mà là hắn đã có chuẩn bị sẵn hết cả.

Lúc Đại Vương Miêu viết ngôn tình, rất nhiều độc giả đều nói khi hết truyện hy vọng Đại Vương Miêu sẽ viết một truyện đam mỹ, thật rất chờ mong lúc Đại Vương Miêu viết đam mỹ. Có bạn bởi vì một tình tiết nào đó không hợp ý mà không muốn đọc, Đại Vương Miêu vốn cảm thấy rất thất vọng, nhưng buổi chiều ở trên weibo nhận được rất nhiều lời an ủi từ các độc giả khác, liền cảm thấy thất vọng cũng không nhiều đến vậy.

Nếu đã viết, nhất định sẽ tiếp tục, xin nhắc lại nội dung một lần nữa, đây là truyện về một Thẩm Kiều từ trên mây cao rơi xuống đáy vực, lại một lần nữa từ đáy vực chậm rãi bò dậy, cũng là truyện về sự va chạm của hai người tam quan khác nhau, nếu như cảm thấy không thích, có thể dừng lại, không cần tiếp tục đọc nữa, miễn cho tất cả đều không vui.

Thánh nhân vốn không phải là một từ xấu, mà không biết vì sao lại bị đem ra cười cợt, cá nhân ta nếu có một bằng hữu như Thẩm Kiều, ta sẽ cảm thấy cả thế giới này đều ôn hòa, bởi vì hắn sẽ không nghĩ đến được mất của mình, đối xử với ngươi luôn tốt bụng, chân thành. Người như vậy hiện tại quả thực rất ít, nhưng cũng không phải không có, tin tưởng bạn cuối cùng cũng có một ngày gặp được.

_Kusami: ~~ví dụ điển hình của lười và não phẳng~~ , ta quên mất tiêu là ta ủ chương mới của truyện này trong máy ~~~_


	11. Chapter 11

Tiểu hòa thượng không những không có tâm tư thưởng thức, trái lại vạn phần kinh hãi.

Bời vì nàng vốn không biết cánh tay này nhô ra từ đâu, vả lại chính nàng cũng chỉ có thể để mặc đối phương nắm lấy cổ tay, không còn sức đánh trả!

“A! ! !” Xương cổ tay truyền đến một trận đau đớn, nàng không nhịn được kêu lên.

Bất kỳ nam nhân nào nghe thấy thanh âm này, cho dù không nổi lòng thương hương tiếc ngọc, thì ít nhất động tác cũng sẽ ngừng lại một chút. Nhưng đáng tiếc, nàng đang đeo một tấm mặt nạ hòa thượng hiền lành hàm hậu, hiệu quả không đạt đến tối đa, lại đụng phải một kẻ có tâm địa sắt đá, xương cổ tay bị bóp nát, đồng thời người cũng bay lên, cũng không phải do nàng chủ động chạy mà là bị hất đi.

Thân thể mềm nhỏ va vào cột trụ hành lang, khiến cây cột cũng chấn động theo. Tiểu hòa thượng chật vật lăn xuống, liên tục phun ra mấy ngụm máu.

Tay nàng một bên bị bóp nát, một bên bị lưỡi đao mỏng xuyên qua, hai tay máu thịt be bét, muốn bao nhiêu thảm có bấy nhiêu.

Nhưng nàng gần như không để thảm trạng đó trong lòng, ngược lại gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm vào người làm tổn thương cổ tay mình, ngữ điệu bởi vì trong miệng có máu mà trở nên khàn khàn không rõ: “Ngươi là ai…”

Người áo xanh: “Đừng có dùng ánh mắt như vậy nhìn ta, dù là Tang Cảnh Hành và Nguyên Tú Tú liên thủ cũng chưa chắc đã dám khoe khoang khoác lác nói nhất định có thể thắng ta, huống hồ là ngươi?”

Bạch Nhung thần sắc khẽ biến: “Xin hỏi cao tính đại danh các hạ?”

Ở một phía khác, đã có người giải đáp nghi vấn cho nàng: “Không biết Yến tông chủ sao lại xuất hiện ở nơi này?”

Yến tông chủ… Yến Vô Sư? !

Bạch Nhung mở to hai mắt, khó có thể tin.

Thân là đệ tử có địa vị khá cao trong Hợp Hoan tông, nàng thường xuyên nghe được cái tên Yến Vô Sư này, ba tông của Ma Môn tuy rằng có chung nguồn gốc, nhưng bất hòa đã lâu, đặc biệt là sau sự việc Yến Vô Sư mất tích do bế quan mười năm này, Hợp Hoan tông không ít lần nhân cơ hội bỏ đá xuống giếng, gây phiền phức cho Hoán Nguyệt tông. Bây giờ Yến Vô Sư tái xuất giang hồ, mình lại bị thương… Tính ra cũng không oan uổng.

Yến Vô Sư cười lạnh: “Lão lừa trọc ngươi có thể đến, ta tại sao lại không thể?”

Kèm theo thanh âm của y, một tăng nhân cầm ngọc khánh trong tay chậm rãi bước ra từ bóng tối, cũng không giống như ba chữ “Lão lừa trọc” trong miệng Yến Vô Sư, đối phương có dung nhan như ngọc, nhìn qua cũng chỉ mới hơn ba mươi, tăng y tuyết trắng không dính bụi trần, chưa cần mở miệng, khắp toàn thân đã tràn ngập bốn chữ “Cao tăng đắc đạo.”

Hắn vừa xuất hiện, Mộ Dung Tấn và Thác Bạt Lương Triết do tuổi đời còn trẻ nên không biết, nhưng Mộ Dung Tẩm và Vân Phất Y lại biến sắc.

Mộ Dung Tẩm quát lên: “Không ngờ Tuyết Đình đại sư là quốc sư cao quý của Chu quốc, Yến tông chủ một đại tông sư, hai vị thế ngoại cao nhân, lại cũng lén la lén lút, ẩn náu trong bóng tối, một thân một mình lẻn vào Tề quốc để cướp tàn quyển của “Chu Dương sách”, muốn nhân cơ hội kiếm chút lợi sao, thật sự không biết xấu hổ? !”

Tuyết Đình đại sư: “Mộ Dung gia chủ đừng kích động, từ sau khi Tấn quốc công qua đời, bệ hạ Chu quốc cấm phật cấm đạo, lão nạp từ lâu đã không còn là quốc sư Chu quốc. Tối nay đến đây, cũng chỉ là nhận sự kỳ vọng của cố nhân, hi vọng Vân phó bang chủ có thể đem đồ vật giao lại cho ta, để ta vật quy nguyên chủ, cũng coi như hoàn thành tâm nguyện cho chủ cũ.”

Bạch Nhung phun ra một búng máu, hì hì cười nói: “Ta chưa từng thấy hòa thượng nào mặt dầy như vậy nha. Rõ ràng là chính mình nảy lòng tham còn dám mở miệng nói là cái gì mà nhận sự kỳ vọng của cố nhân. Thiên hạ này ai mà không biết, sau khi Đào Hoằng Cảnh mất đi, “Chu Dương sách” liền trở thành vật vô chủ, chẳng lẽ Đào Hoằng Cảnh báo mộng cho ngươi, bảo ngươi thu thập đủ “Chu Dương sách” rồi đốt cho hắn?”

Tuyết Đình thiền sư không giận không vui, hai tay chắp lại, giống như căn bản không nghe thấy lời Bạch Nhung nói.

Nhiều thêm hai người, Mộ Dung Tẩm và Bạch Nhung cũng không còn dám thoải mái ra tay với Vân Phất Y nữa, mà Vân Phất Y lại không bởi vậy mà cảm thấy thoải mái, tâm tình trái lại càng thêm trầm trọng.

Từ sau khi Kỳ Phượng Các qua đời, võ công thiên hạ, không qua mười người.

Mà trong mười người này, Tuyết Đình thiền sư và Yến Vô Sư đều là nhân vật có tiếng trong danh sách. Người trước cao thâm khó dò, rất có thể đã bước chân lên ba vị trí đầu trong bảng, người sau mất tích nhiều năm, một chốc tái xuất giang hồ, liền lập tức đánh bại Côn Tà cao thủ mới nổi của Đột Quyết, người đã thành danh sau trận chiến đánh bại chưởng giáo Huyền Đô sơn.

Hai người này tùy tiện một kẻ, cũng không phải là người mà Vân Phất Y có thể ứng phó được, ai biết vừa đến lại liền cả đôi.

Nghĩ đến giao phó của bang chủ Đậu Yến Sơn, miệng nàng liền đắng chát.

Không phải nàng không muốn cố gắng, mà là tình hình tối nay thật sự không kịp chuẩn bị.

Những người này đều có những mâu thuẫn riêng, nhưng bọn họ đều có chung một mục tiêu, đó là tàn quyển “Chu Dương sách” trên người mình.

“Chu Dương sách” của Đào Hoẳng Cảnh tổng cộng chia làm năm quyển, phân theo ngũ hành dùng lục phủ ngũ tạng của thân thể làm đối chiếu, chi thành năm bộ phận Thức Thần, Quỷ Phách, Du Hồn, Trọc Tinh, Vọng Ý, dung hợp tư tưởng của Tam gia Nho Thích Đạo, được coi như kỳ thư từ trước tới nay chưa từng có. Hiện nay đã có tung tích của ba quyển, phân ra ở nội cung Chu quốc, Huyền Đô Sơn và Thiên Nhai tông, hai quyển còn lại không rõ tung tích.

Với tàn quyển trên tay mình, Huyền Đô sơn và Thiên Nhai tông vững vàng nắm giữ vị trí đứng đầu hai nhà Phật Đạo, nghiễm nhiên trở thành võ học đại tông của thiên hạ. Kỳ Phượng Các lại càng là người trăm năm có một, trở thành cao thủ đệ nhất thiên hạ.

Tuy rằng đồ đệ Thẩm Kiều của hắn quá kém cỏi, bị người ta đánh ngã từ trên đỉnh núi xuống, nhưng đây là do Thẩm Kiều tự mình học nghệ không tinh, chẳng có quan hệ gì với “Chu Dương sách” cả. Cho dù chỉ có thể nắm được một cuốn, học được tinh túy, tìm hiểu huyền diệu trong đó, không hẳn không thể được như Kỳ Phượng Các, trở thành người có thực lực đứng đầu thiên hạ.

Hiện tại ba quyển rõ tung tích kia đã có chủ nhân thỏa đáng, người khác muốn ra tay chiếm đoạt cũng không có dễ dàng như vậy, nhưng hai quyển còn lại lại là vật vô chủ, có thể dễ dàng chiếm được, cho nên khi tin tức Vân Phất Y mang theo tàn quyển của “Chu Dương sách” lặng lẽ lưu truyền ra ngoài, bọn họ liền gặp phải hết nhóm cường đạo này đến trộm cắp khác.

Những người còn lại của Lục Hợp bang không rõ chân tướng, còn tưởng trong hai cái rương kia chứa trân bảo quý hiếm gì, lúc nghe thấy Vân Phất Y mang theo tàn quyển “Chu Dương sách” trên người, toàn bộ đều ngây dại, đến giờ còn chưa kịp phản ứng lại.

Mấy phương giằng co trong trầm mặc, kiêng kỵ lẫn nhau, ai cũng không chịu xuất thủ trước.

Mộ Dung Tẩm thật tâm muốn cướp đoạt nhưng hắn cũng biết, chỉ cần mình vừa động thủ, Tuyết Đình hòa thượng cùng Yến Vô Sư nhất định sẽ ra tay ngăn cản.

Vân Phất Y thân đứng ở trung tâm vòng xoáy, âm thầm sốt ruột, lại bó tay hết cách.

Trong lòng nàng biết tối nay cho dù có vượt qua được cửa này, ngày mai tin tức truyền ra, người đến đoạt bảo chỉ có thể nhiều hơn chứ không ít, xử lý không cẩn thận ngay cả người của Thái sơn Bích Hà tông và Lâm Xuyên Học Cung cũng sẽ tới đây, lúc đó Lục Hợp bang làm sao còn được một ngày an bình?

Nàng âm thầm lập kế hoạch, lùi một bước để có thể ra điều kiện, lựa chọn người mình có thể tin tưởng trong đám người này: “Kẻ thắng làm vua, lời này nói không sai, Lục Hợp bang thực lực không đủ, cố gắng giữ lại cũng chỉ là họa không phải phúc. Ta nguyện ý giao tàn quyển “Chu Dương sách” ra để cầu bình an. Xin hỏi đại sư, nếu ta giao “Chu Dương sách” cho ngươi, ngươi có thể đảm bảo với ta rằng ta và mấy người thuộc hạ kia có thể được an toàn không?”

Tuyết đình đại sư mở miệng là nói mấy câu nhà phật: “Vân phó bang chủ thâm tình đại nghĩa, lão nạp nào dám không tận tâm tận lực!”

Vân Phất Y sau nhiều lần cân nhắc suy tính, cuối cùng âm thầm cắn răng, lấy từ trong lồng ngực ra một cái ống trúc nhỏ. Hồ Ngôn hồ Ngữ không khỏi nghển cổ ra nhìn, ngay cả Bạch Nhung cũng không nhịn được mà ngồi thẳng lên. Khó mà tưởng tượng được rằng cái ống trúc nhỏ thô ráp tầm thường mà nữ tử kia đang cầm lại chứa đựng tàn quyển “Chu Dương sách” mà người người trong thiên hạ đều muốn có.

Bạch Nhung bị thương hai tay, vô lực tranh đấu, chỉ đơn giản dựa vào cột trụ xem kịch vui.

Mộ Dung Tẩm đã hóa thành cái bóng, mục tiêu chính là cái ống trúc kia.

Còn chưa đợi hắn lại gần Vân Phất Y, chưởng phòng của Tuyết Đình thiền sư đã áp tới ngay sau lưng, kèm theo đó là tiếng ngọc khánh vang lên liên miên không dứt, đâm thẳng vào lòng người, rơi vào trong tai Mộ Dung Tẩm, cảm thụ không khác nào lúc mà Vân Phất Y nghe được, bước chân đột nhiên trở nên nặng tựa ngàn cân, ngực bị đè nén đến muốn ói.

Hắn tự biết mình bị ngọc khánh ảnh hưởng, liền nhanh chóng phong bế thính giác, động tác nơi tay lại chưa từng dừng lại, vẫn như cũ chụp tới ống trúc trong tay Vân Phất Y.

Yến Vô Sư không biết nghĩ gì, cũng tới xen vào, thân hình khẽ nhích, tàn ảnh vẫn còn, người đã đến sau lưng Mộ Dung Tẩm.

Hắn đưa tay ra, cũng không phải ngăn cản Mộ Dung Tẩm cướp lấy ống trúc, mà là ngăn cản Tuyết Đình thiền sư.

Trong nháy mắt đó, hai người đã giao thủ không dưới mười chiêu, đừng nói là Trần Cung nhìn hoa cả mắ, căn bản không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra, mà ngay cả Hồ Ngôn Hồ Ngữ coi như nhân tài mới nổi, cũng rơi vào trong sương mù.

Trần Cung nhìn đến choáng váng mặt mày, nhưng lại không dời nổi tầm mắt, chính trong thời khắc nhập tâm đó, Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiều túm lấy bờ vai hắn, nói nhỏ: “Chạy mau, chạy!”

Bình thường Thẩm Kiều nói một câu, Trần Cung cũng phải cãi lại ba câu, lúc này lại ngoan ngoãn hiếm thấy, cái gì cũng không nói, khẽ cắn răng cố sức chín trâu hai hổ bò lên chạy.

Nhưng vừa mới đứng được lên, Trần Cung liền cảm thấy có một nguồn sức mạnh từ sau lưng nhấc bổng mình lên, cả người bay lên không trung. Hắn nhịn không được kêu ầm lên, sợ hãi cực điểm, đợi đến khi Yến Vô Sư vứt hắn ở trên nóc nhà, hai chân hắn đã mềm nhũn trực tiếp quỳ xuống, suýt chút nữa thì lăn lông lốc xuống.

Từ tối tới giờ, mình đúng là xui xẻo cực độ, Trần Cung cảm thấy tuyệt vọng, run rẩy nhìn xuống, liền nhìn thấy bên cạnh Yến Vô Sư có nhiều thêm một người.

Thẩm Kiều cũng bị vất lên.

Trong tay Thẩm Kiều còn cầm một cái ống trúc —— là do Yến Vô Sư cứng rắn nhét cho hắn —— hắn vứt cũng không được mà giữ cũng không hay, vẻ mặt vừa mờ mịt vừa bất đắc dĩ: “Chúng ta chỉ là tiểu nhân vật, tá túc tạm ở chỗ này, không quan hệ gì đến chuyện trong giang hồ, oan có đầu nợ có chủ, Yến tông chủ có thể đừng trêu đùa chúng ta như vậy không?”

Yến Vô Sư cười dài nói: “Chuyện này sao lại gọi là trêu đùa được? Ta đang tặng các ngươi một chuyện tốt mà. Vật mà người người trong thiên hạ đều mong muốn hiện tại đag nằm trong tay ngươi, lẽ nào ngươi không cảm thấy vui vẻ chút nào sao?”

Ai cũng không ngờ Yến Vô Sư nhúng tay vào, lại càng không ngờ đến chuyện hắn giao ống trúc cho hai tiểu nhân vật không hề liên quan đến trong chuyện này, trong lúc nhất thời, tất cả mọi người ở đây đều nhìn chằm chằm vào Thẩm Kiều, ánh mắt sáng quắc, hận không để thiêu hắn thành một cái động.

Tuyết Đình thiền sư cau mày: “Yến tông chủ việc gì phải liên lụy đến người không liên quan?”

Yến Vô Sư hờ hững thưởng thức ngọc tuệ ở thắt lưng: “Không phải các ngươi rất muốn biết trong đó viết cái gì hay sao, cứ tranh đi đoạt lại như vậy cũng không phải cách, không bằng ai ai cũng có phần. Nếu như do ta đọc, những người còn lại nhất định không tin, mà nếu như do người khác đọc, ta cũng không tin. Chẳng bằng giao cho hắn đọc, đọc bao nhiêu, nghe bấy nhiêu, cái này phải xem vận mệnh của chính mình.”

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

Người bình thường hoàn toàn không thể dự đoán được kết quả này, bệnh thần kinh quả là danh xứng với thực…

 ** _Thẩm Kiều_** : Tâm tính thiện lương thật là mệt, ta muốn về nhà.


	12. Chapter 12

Yến Vô Sư làm việc quái đản, không theo lẽ thường, rất nhiều người đã sớm biết, nghe y nói ra mấy câu như vậy, Bạch Nhung ngược lại lại mừng thầm.

Tối nay Hợp Hoan tông cũng chỉ có mình nàng đến, có đám người Tuyết Đình thiền sư và Yến Vô Sư ở đây, nàng căn bản đừng mơ có được tàn quyền của “Chu Dương sách”, chứ đừng nói tới chuyện nàng còn đang bị thương như lúc này.

Nếu làm đúng như lời của Yến Vô Sư, ít nhất nàng còn có thể nghe được đôi câu ba lời, không nói đến chuyện được lợi bao nhiêu, nhưng ít nhất khi quay lại cũng có cái để bàn giao.

Vừa nghĩ như thế, nàng liền khẩn trương nhìn chằm chằm vào ống trúc trên tay Thẩm Kiều, ánh mắt vô cùng chuyên chú.

Mấy người Mộ Dung Tẩm cũng phản ứng giống hệt như vậy, chỉ có Tuyết Đình thiền sư là không đồng ý: “Yến tông chủ, người này không phải người trong giang hồ, hôm nay nếu hắn đọc nội dung của tàn quyển này lên, ngày mai tin tức truyền ra ngoài, những kẻ mơ ước có được “Chu Dương sách” nhưng không thể, khó tránh sẽ ra tay ác độc với hắn. Ngươi không biết Bá Nhân nhưng Bá Nhân lại vì ngươi mà chết!”

Yến Vô Sư lười biếng nói: “Lão lừa trọc, ngươi nói những câu này, có thấy dối trá hay không? Lúc còn làm quốc sư, quyển “Chu Dương sách” trong nội cung Chu quốc kia, ngươi chắc chắn đã xem qua. Sư phụ của ngươi thuộc Thiên Nhai tông, năm đó lúc phản bội sư môn, sư phụ Tuệ Văn của ngươi còn chưa có chết, bằng sự coi trọng của hắn với ngươi, quyển “Chu Dương sách” kia của Thiên Nhai tông, nói không chừng ngươi cũng xem qua rồi. Nếu như đêm nay có thêm quyển này nữa, năm quyển ngươi đã có được ba, được tiện nghi lại còn ra vẻ, mấy lời này để hình dung mấy kẻ như ngươi sao?”

Mộ Dung Tẩm cũng tán thành lời nói của Yến Vô Sư, trào phúng nói: “Đại sư có phong độ của cao nhân, nếu không muốn nghe, trực tiếp rời đi là được, việc gì phải cản trở tiền đồ của người khác, đừng có ở chỗ này thao thao bất tuyệt, chứ không phải là bởi vì không thể độc chiếm cho riêng mình, nên bất mãn?”

Tuyết Đình thiền sư hít một hơi, rốt cục không lên tiếng nữa.

Yến Vố Sư dùng hai ngón tay đè lên yếu huyệt trên lưng Thẩm Kiều, nói với hắn: “Đọc.”

Người bên ngoài nhìn qua, giống như là Yến Vô Sư đang đe dọa hắn, chỉ có Thẩm Kiều mới biết, đối phương hình như dùng bí pháp nào đó, trong nháy mắt mở ra một số kinh mạch bế tắc trên người mình. Một luồng chân khí ấm áp lập tức chảy khắp toàn thân, tầm nhìn trước mắt từ từ rõ ràng, nhìn qua cũng không khác người bình thường.

Không ai có thể đoán được cái mạng này của Thẩm Kiều là được Yến Vô Sư cứu, mà mặc dù hai người từng có chuyện xưa như vậy, Thẩm Kiều cũng tuyệt không cho là Yến Vô Sư có vài phần kính trọng đối với mình. Trong lòng hắn có một ý nghĩ mơ hồ, đối với Yến Vô Sư người này lại thêm một tầng hàn ý.

Nhận mệnh, Thẩm Kiều cầm lấy cái ống trúc kia, từ từ mở ra, từ bên trong rút ra một cuốn thẻ tre.

Thanh trúc được tước đến cực mỏng, sau khi mở ra cũng dài khoảng ba thước.

Chữ phía trên rất nhỏ, mà lúc này nhãn lực của Thẩm Kiều tạm thời có thể khôi phục, dựa vào ánh trăng, ngược lại cũng có thể xem được đại khái.

Ánh mắt của tất cả mọi người đều sáng quắc nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn.

Nếu như những ánh mắt này có thể hữu hình, có lẽ toàn thân Thẩm Kiều từ trên xuống dưới đã bị đâm thành cái sàng.

Hắn nheo mắt lại đọc từng câu từng chữ, từ từ đọc lên: “Tỳ giấu ý, hậu thiên vi vọng ý, tiên thiên vi tin…”

Một người không hề có nội lực, âm lượng tự nhiên cũng rất bình thường, nhưng ở đây tất cả đều có nhĩ lực hơn người, vẫn có thể nghe được rõ ràng.

Nội dung trên sách tre không nhiều, tốc độ đọc của Thẩm Kiều có chậm thế nào đi nữa, đến hơn nửa canh giờ sau cũng đã đọc xong.

Hắn miệng khô lưỡi đắng đem sách tre trả lại cho Yến Vô Sư. Bàn tay người kia dời khỏi lưng hắn, Thẩm Kiều chỉ cảm thấy cố khí tức ấm áp dạt dào kia đã lập tức biến mất không còn sót lại chút gì, trước mắt liền từ từ chuyển về bóng tối, hơn nữa có lẽ vừa rồi dùng mắt quá độ, hai mắt đều đau đớn như thiêu đốt, nóng đến đau đớn.

Hắn không khỏi vươn tay che mắt, một tay khác thì mượn lực từ gậy trúc để ổn định thân hình, hơi cong người thở dốc.

Yến Vô Sư không quan tâm đến hắn, tay cần sách tre, ống tay vung lên, không nói hai lời, vung lên một cái, quyển sách tre kia lập tức hóa thành bột mịn tiêu tan giữa không trung.

Tất cả mọi người trợn mắt há mồm.

Mộ Dung Tấn trẻ tuổi nóng tính, không nhịn được kêu to: “Tàn quyển của “Chu Dương sách” quý giá vô ngần, ai cho ngươi làm hỏng!”

Yến Vô Sư nhàn nhạt nói: “Không còn, mới gọi là quý giá. Vừa rồi hắn đã đọc, nhớ được bao nhiêu, đó là chuyện của các ngươi.”

Mộ Dung Tấn thở hổn hển trừng hắn, nhất thời không nói lên lời.

Yến Vô Sư vỗ vỗ tay, phủi bột phấn trên ống tay áo đi, trực tiếp xoay người rời đi, không chút lưu luyến.

Cõi đời này người có thể ngăn y lại không nhiều, Tuyết Đình thiền sư không nhúc nhích, những người khác chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn bóng dáng y biến mất trong màn đêm tối.

Bạch Nhung biết mình có thương tích trên người, cũng lập tức rời đi theo, nhưng không phải là muốn truy kích Yến Vô Sư, mà là muốn nhanh chóng tìm một chỗ viết lại những gì mình nhớ được ra.

Mộ Dung Tấn và Thác Bạt Lương Triết đều nhìn về phía Mộ Dung Tẩm, người kia trầm ngâm một lát, cũng quyết định: “Đi!”

Ba người cũng không nhìn đám Vân Phất Y thêm một cái, quay người liền đi.

Tuyết Đình thiền sư khe khẽ thở dài, nói với Vân Phất Y: “Vân phó bang chủ tối nay bị kinh hãi rồi, xin chuyển lời chào của bần tăng tới Đậu bang chủ.”

Tuy nói hắn cũng có phần trong việc ngăn lại Vân Phất Y, nhưng lúc này tàn quyển cũng đã bị hủy, Vân Phất Y hoàn toàn mất hết hứng thú khởi binh hỏi tội, chỉ nhàn nhạt nói: “Đại sư đi thong thả.”

Đợi Tuyết Đình thiền sư rời đi, nàng mới nói Hồ Ngôn Hồ Ngữ đỡ hai bị đường chủ dậy, sau đó nói với Thẩm Kiều và Trần Cung: “ Tối nay hai ngươi bị tai bay vạ gió, tất cả đều là do Lục Hợp bang chúng ta, thật sự xin lỗi. Không biết hai ngươi định đi nơi nào, nếu thuận đường, chúng ta có để tiễn các ngươi một đoạn.”

Nếu đổi lại là ngày trước, Trần Cung nhất định sẽ vô cùng phấn chấn mà trả lời lại, mà chuyện đêm nay xảy ra, đã làm cho hắn hiểu rõ được cái gì gọi là nhân ngoại hữu nhân thiên ngoại hữu thiên. Sự hăng hái của hắn giảm bớt đi rất nhiều, nhưng cũng không nỡ lòng từ bỏ cái cơ hội có thể bước chân vào giang hồ này, liền nghĩ ngợi nên trả lời như thế nào mới tốt.

Thẩm Kiều đứng bên cũng đã bước lên trước nói: “Đa tạ ý tốt của ngài, chúng ta vốn định xuôi nam nương nhờ thân thích, không ngờ lại gặp phải chuyện như vậy, trong lòng bây giờ vô cùng sợ hãi, chỉ muốn nhanh chóng rời đi, mau mau đến phía nam. Chúng ta không phải người trong giang hồ, cũng không muốn liên quan gì đến chuyện giang hồ, kính xin vị cô nương thứ lỗi.”

Vân Phất Y trầm ngâm nói: “Những câu chữ vừa rồi ngươi đã đọc kia, ngươi còn nhớ được không?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Chúng ta ngày nhỏ gia cảnh bần hàn, biểu đệ không biết chữ, ta thì cũng chỉ biết hơn một chút, cũng chưa từng đọc qua sách vở gì, cộng với hai mắt không tốt, vị cao nhân kia khi đặt tay lên áo ta không biết đã dùng cách thần thông nào, khiến ta có thể nhìn thấy những văn tự trên thẻ tre kia, chờ ta đọc xong, tay hắn rời đi, ta liền không nhìn thấy gì nữa, chứ đừng nói là nhớ kỹ.”

Vân Phất Y thấy mắt hắn không còn tiêu cự, nơi tròng mắt màu trắng hiện ra chút ánh lam, quả thật là dáng vẻ bị bệnh về mắt, trong lòng biết những gì hắn nói không phải là giả, khó tránh khỏi có chút tiếc nuối, không miễn cưỡng thêm: “Cũng được, chúng ta cần phải đi gấp trong đêm, đành đi trước một bước, nếu như sau này hai ngươi có việc gì cần giúp đỡ, có thể đến phân đường Lục Hợp bang trong thành, cứ báo tên Vân Phất Y ta.”

Thẩm Kiều cảm kích nói tạ ơn, Trần Cung nhìn theo hắn, cũng nói tạ ơn theo.

Đám người Vân Phất Y cũng không ở lại lâu, bọn họ thậm chí còn không quan tâm đến hai cái rương trong phòng, Hồ Ngôn Hồ Ngữ mang theo hai vị đường chủ bị thương, suốt đên đi vào trong thành, ngôi chùa lớn như vậy lập tức trở nên hoang vu.

Nhìn thấy bóng người bọn họ biến mất trong tầm mắt, Trần Cung vỗ nhẹ Thẩm Kiều, âm thanh vẫn ép xuống thấp như trước, giống như sợ bị người ta nghe thấy: “Nàng ta vừa rồi bảo chúng ta cùng đi, sao ngươi không đồng ý, đi cùng bọn họ, không phải an toàn hơn chút sao?”

Hai mắt Thẩm Kiều không ngừng đau nhói, nhưng khi nghe thấy vậy hắn vẫn nở nụ cười: “Vậy sao lúc nãy khi ta nói, ngươi không ngăn ta lại, trực tiếp đồng ý đi theo bọn họ?”

Trần Cung chần chờ một lát: “So với bọn họ, ngươi tất nhiên là đáng tin hơn.”

Thẩm Kiều than thở: “Vị Vân phó bang chủ kia mời chúng ta đi cùng, có lẽ chỉ là sợ mình nghe không chính xác hoàn toàn nội dung, hi vọng chúng ta có thể hỗ trợ mà viết lại tàn quyển kia trong im lặng mà thôi. Sau chuyện đêm nay, bên ngoài nhất định chẳng mấy chốc sẽ nắm được tin tức, trăm phương ngàn kế muốn lấy được bản sao chép của tàn quyển này, chúng ta đi cùng bọn họ, lúc đó nếu thật sự có nguy hiểm gì, chúng ta sẽ là người đầu tiên bị đưa ta làm mồi.”

Trần Cung giật mình tỉnh ngộ, không khỏi mắng: “Chả trách sao ta lại thấy bà cô kia đột nhiên tốt bụng như vậy, hóa ra là sớm có một bụng ý xấu rồi. Nếu không phải ngươi đúng lúc ngăn lại, ta còn thực sự muốn đi với bọn họ rồi chứ!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đây cũng chỉ là suy đoán của ta thôi. Cái thứ “Chu Dương sách” kia nếu như quý giá đến vậy, bọn họ chỉ sợ quên mất, nhất định đầu tiên sẽ tìm chỗ yên tĩnh viết lại, những phiên bản được sao chép này, nhất định sẽ trở thành thứ đồ quý hiếm mà người người muốn đoạt. Chúng ta không phải người trong giang hồ, đồng hành với bọn họ, chỉ có thể bị tai bay vạ gió, không có chỗ tốt gì.”

Trần Cung cúi đầu ủ rũ: “Ngươi nói đúng, trước kia ta thấy phân đường Lục Hợp bang ở huyện Phủ Ninh uy phong lẫm liệt, rất muốn gia nhập với bọn họ, nhưng trải qua chuyện đêm nay, ta không còn mong muốn ôm ảo tưởng này nữa. Ta một chút võ công cũng không có, đi vào có lẽ cả đời chỉ có thể làm việc vặt mà thôi!”

Hai người cùng nhau bước trở về, lúc này cách tràng biến cố kia đã qua gần nửa canh giờ, Thẩm Kiều mới cảm thấy đau đớn nơi hai mắt giảm bớt một chút, chỉ là vừa mở mắt ra, cái gì cũng không nhìn thấy, lại trở về tình trạng bết bát nhất lúc ban đầu.

Hắn suy nghĩ, vừa rồi, một chiêu kia của Yến Vô Sư, rất có thể là đem tích trữ vốn phải cần mấy tháng thậm chí mấy năm mới có thể khôi phục lại của đôi mắt, dùng biện pháp gì đó tăng nó lên trạng thái tối đa, dẫn đến hậu quả là có được ánh sáng trong thời gian ngắn ngủi, e rằng cần phải một thời gian dài hơn nữa mới có thể khôi phục.

Thẩm Kiều không khỏi khẽ cười khổ.

Hắn coi như triệt để lĩnh giáo cái sự lương bạc vô tình của người này, đối phương lúc trước cứu mình, chỉ sợ cũng không phải xuất phát từ lòng tốt.

Mà đêm nay… Yến Vô Sư lại xuất hiện ở đây, lẽ nào thật sự chỉ là trùng hợp?

Trần Cung đột nhiên kéo ống tay áp của hắn một cái, ngữ điệu có chút run rẩy: “Ngươi nói xem, vừa rồi tiểu hòa thượng kia bị người ta giả dạng, vậy hai tiểu tăng vốn ở trong ngôi chùa này, không phải, không phải bị diệt khẩu rồi chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều không nói gì.

Có lẽ sự trầm mặc của hắn biểu đạt cho một loại ám chỉ nào đó, sắc mặt Trần Cung trắng bệch, cũng không nói gì nữa.

Kẻ không sợ trời không sợ đất như hắn, lần đầu tiên hiểu thấu được cái gì là sự quan trọng của sức mạnh.

Trong cái thế đạo này, nếu không có đủ sức mạnh, lúc nào cũng có thể trở thành vật hy sinh cho kẻ khác, chết không minh bạch.

……

Lão trụ trì và hai tiểu hòa thượng trong ngôi miếu kia quả nhiên đều đã chết.

Thi thể đều ở trong phòng lão trụ trì, hung thủ thậm chí còn không thèm che đậy lại một chút, cứ thế để bọn họ nằm ngổn ngang ở đó. Lúc Trần Cung nhìn thấy, chân bị dọa cho mềm nhũn, cũng không còn khí lực để mà giúp bọn họ thu xếp lại thi thể, lập tức lăn ra chạy vội về, mãi đến khi nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều, mới thoáng bình tĩnh trở lại.

Tuy rằng hai mắt Thẩm Kiều đều đã mù, nhưng mặc dù hắn chỉ an tĩnh ngồi đó, cũng có thể khiến cho người ta cảm thấy an tâm khó hiều.

Trần Cung run rẩy đôi môi hỏi hắn: “Người có phải là do nữ tử đóng vai tiểu hòa thượng kia giết không? Nàng ta lợi hại như vậy, làm bọn họ không thể cử động, không thể nói chuyện không được sao, tại sao còn muốn giết người?”

“E rằng đây là tác phong làm việc của nàng.” Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc một lúc, “Có nhiều người, làm một số chuyện đều không cần lý do, bọn họ tự xưng là có thể ngự trị trên tính mạng của người khác, yêu ghét tùy theo sở thích.”

Trần Cung ngơ ngác nhìn mặt đất, vết máu từ trên thi thể lão trụ trì khô lại ẩn hiện trước mắt hắn. Tất cả những gì phát sinh đêm nay, đối với hắn mà nói, hoàn toàn phá vỡ những gì hắn nghe và nhìn thấy mười mấy năm qua. Hắn hoàn toàn đắm chìm trong cái loại rung động này, thật lâu không thể hoàn hồn.

Ta tuyệt sẽ không trở thành người để mặc cho kẻ khác xâu xé, tàn sát. Ta muốn trở thành kẻ ngự trị bên trên người khác. Trần Cung đột nhiên nghĩ như vậy, sau đó nhớ đến những cao nhân nhìn thấy đêm nay.

So với sự trầm ổn bình tĩnh, không dính chút bụi trần của Tuyết Đình thiền sư, thì sự thoải mái hoang đường, tùy ý làm bậy như Yến Vô Sư càng khiến hắn cảm thấy sùng bái hơn cả.

Thẩm Kiều không biết được suy nghĩ trong lòng hắn, chỉ cho là hắn sợ hãi, vỗ vỗ bờ vai hắn, hòa nhã nói: “Tương phùng tức là hữu duyên, lão trụ trì cho chúng ta mượn ngôi miếu làm chỗ ở, cũng coi như có ân với chúng ta, sáng sớm mai ta và ngươi cùng nhau chôn cất bọn họ đi.”

Trần Cung thở dài một hơi: “Được.”

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

Lão Yến ngươi quá cặn bã, hôm nay ngươi khiến người ta thổ huyết, ngày sau có thể biến thành ngươi rơi nước mắt hay không?

 ** _Yến Vô Sư_** : Ngày sau? A, ngày sau nhất định là hắn rơi lệ a, còn có thể là khóc lóc nói không muốn không muốn nữa đó.

 ** _Thẩm Kiều_** : …


	13. Chapter 13

Sáng sớm hôm sau, sau khi hai người mai táng qua loa cho trụ trì và hai tiểu tăng, liền đi vào trong thành.

Trải qua chuyện tối hôm qua, Trần Cung nghiễm nhiên biến thành chim sợ cành cong, dù chỉ một chốc cũng không muốn ở lại lâu trong thành, xa xa nhìn thấy bảng hiệu của phân đường Lục Hợp bang cũng không muốn lại gần, chỉ kéo Thẩm Kiều đi nhanh một chút, Thẩm Kiều dở khóc dở cười nói với hắn: “Sẽ không có ai chú ý tới chúng ta đâu, bọn họ thậm chí còn không biết tên chúng ta, chỉ có thể hướng sự chú ý về phía những người khác, ngươi không cần lo lắng quá nhiều.”

Lời này vừa mới dứt, trên bờ tường phía bên cạnh đã có người bật cười: “Ta cảm thấy hắn lo lắng là đúng đó, bất quá nói đi nói lại, đêm qua ánh sáng quá yếu, ta cũng không nhận ra lang quân tuấn tú như vậy nha, suýt nữa thì bỏ lỡ mất rồi!”

Âm thanh nũng nịu mềm nhẹ, quan trọng nhất là nghe vô cùng quen thuộc.

Trần Cung nhận ra thanh âm này, sững cả người, ngẩng phắt đầu lên, liền nhìn thấy một thiếu nữ ngồi ở trên tường, hồng y tóc đen, búi tóc treo vòng vàng, nhìn bọn họ cười duyên dáng, nhìn khắp toàn thân, ngoại trừ cái âm thanh kia, không có một chỗ nào ăn khớp với cái dáng vẻ tiểu hòa thượng ngày hôm qua.

Một cô gái xinh đẹp như vậy, đổi lại nếu là ngày xưa đi ở trên đường, Trần Cung nhất định sẽ ngắm nhiều thêm mấy lần. Nhưng vào lúc này khi nhớ tới cái chết thảm khốc của ba hòa thượng trong ngôi chùa Xuất Vân kia, hắn chỉ cảm thấy giá lạnh, ngay cả dũng khí nhìn nhiều thêm một cái cũng không có.

Bạch Nhung cười duyên nói: “Sao lại sợ đến vậy nha, gặp lại cố nhân, chẳng lẽ không nên vui mừng hay sao, ta cất công tới tìm các ngươi nữa đấy!”

Thẩm Kiều không nhìn thấy, chỉ có thể chắp tay về phía phát ra thanh âm: “Không biết vị cô nương này tìm ta để làm gì?”

Bạch Nhung cong khóe miệng: “Vị cô nương này cái gì, gọi như vậy xa lạ quá, ta họ Bạch, tên là Bạch Nhung, biệt danh là Mẫu Đơn, ngươi cũng có thể gọi ta là Tiểu Mẫu Đơn mà!”

Kèm theo tiếng nói, thân hình nàng hơi động, vọt đến trước mặt hai người.

Bạch Nhung càng nhìn càng cảm thấy hứng thú với Thẩm Kiều, thậm chí còn đưa tay ra muốn sờ mặt hắn.

Lúc đầu ngón tay sắp chạm tới, Thẩm Kiều giống như cảm thấy, lùi về sau hai bước.

Bạch Nhung cười khúc khích, cũng không vòng vo: “Đêm qua hai người các ngươi, một người đọc tàn quyển, một người ở bên cạnh nghe từ đầu tới cuối, chắc chắn đều đã nhớ kỹ được nội dung. Hiện tại ta phải chép lại toàn bộ nội dung tàn quyển, nhưng trong đó có một số từ ngữ ta không nhỡ rõ ràng lắm, rất cần sự trợ giúp của các ngươi. Còn về thù lao, sau khi chuyện này thành công, muốn tiền tài hay mỹ nhân, tất nhiên đều có thể được đền bù như mong muốn ~~~”

Câu nói sau cùng được kéo dài mãi, kiều mị đầy ám muội, đủ để khiến cho bất kỳ nam nhân nào rung động tâm can.

Trần Cung chỉ cảm thấy lỗ tai nóng lên, suýt chút nữa liền mở miệng đáp lại, đột nhiên bàn tay trên bả vai hắn dùng sức ấn xuống một cái, hắn liền lấy lại tinh thần, vội vàng lắc đầu như trống bỏi: “Ta không biết chữ a!”

Thẩm Kiệu cũng nói: “Ngài tìm nhầm người rồi, hắn không biết chữ, ta lại là người mù, đêm qua cũng chỉ là đọc máy móc, không rõ ý nghĩa, đọc xong liền quên mất, sợ là không giúp gì được cho ngài.”

Bạch Nhung cười hì hì: “Hiện tại các ngươi đang tâm hoảng ý loạn, tất nhiên là không nhớ ra được, đợi sau khi cùng ta quay về từ từ ngẫm lại, nói không chừng có thể nhớ ra rất nhiều đó. Ta đẹp nhường này mà các ngươi nhẫn tâm từ chối ta sao?”

Dứt lời cũng không chờ hai người Thẩm Kiều trả lời, trực tiếp vươn tay tóm lấy hai người bọn họ.

Trong đầu Trần Cung vang lên tiếng chuông cảnh báo cực lớn, thân thể cũng muốn chạy, nhưng không biết làm sao, khi nhìn bàn tay như ngọc của đối phương vươn đến, lại không sử dụng được nửa phần sức lực, chỉ có thể sững sờ nhìn cánh tay kia phất qua bờ vai mình, chân hắn liền mềm nhũn, cả người co quắp trên mặt đất.

“Sư muội thật hăng hái, định giết người hay sao?” Tiếng nói già nua cất lên, thế mà lại là một khuôn mặt trẻ tuổi tuấn mỹ đến cực điểm.

Nam nhân nhẹ nhàng hạ xuống từ trên tường, nhìn khuôn mặt khẽ đổi của Bạc Nhung cười nói: “Hiếm khi thấy sư huynh, sư muội chẳng lẽ không thấy vui sao?”

Bạch Nhung đành tạm thời buông tha cho hai người Thẩm Kiều Trần Cung, hết sức chuyên chú ứng phó với vị khách không mời mà đến này: “Sư huynh nói gì vậy, ta chỉ là rất lâu rồi chưa có nhìn thấy huynh, vừa mừng vừa sợ cho nên mới nhất thời không kịp phản ứng thôi.”

Hoắc Tây Kinh cười như không cười nhìn nàng, ánh mắt lướt qua Trần Cung, rơi lại trên người Thẩm Kiều, lộ ra biểu tình vô cùng hứng thú: “Một vị công tử tuấn tú như vậy, sư muội cũng đâu cần phải giết, không bằng trước đem da mặt hắn tặng cho ta, sau đó ngươi mới giết được không?”

Bạch Nhung không chút vết tích che trước người Thẩm Kiều: “Sư huynh nói đùa rồi, ta đâu có muốn giết họ, ngược lại ta thật muốn hỏi vì sao sư huynh xuất hiện ở đây, dù thế nào cũng không thể là vượt cả ngàn dặm xa xôi để tới tìm ta tán gẫu chứ?”

Hoắc Tây Kinh: “Nghe nói tối hôm qua sư muội gặp được một cơ duyên lớn, vừa vặn ta đi ngang qua nơi này, liền tiện đường tới xem một chút.”

Bạch Nhung: “Sư huynh úp úp mở mở làm gì, sư muội ta nghe không hiểu!”

Hoắc Tây Kinh hừ khẽ: “Đêm qua Lục Hợp bang mang theo tàn quyển của “Chu Dương sách” xuất hiện ở ngôi miếu ngoại ô vùng này, bị Yến Vô Sư phá hủy, lúc đó ngươi cũng có mặt ở đó, nghe đọc trước khi tàn quyển bị hủy, Yến Vô Sư từng bắt một người đọc qua một lần, bằng sự thông minh lanh lợi của sư muội, chắc là đã im lặng viết ra, chuẩn bị giao lại cho sư tôn?”

Bạch Nhung le lưỡi, làm vẻ bé gái đang dỗi hờn: “Bằng sự hiếu tâm của ta đối với sư tôn, vật như vậy đương nhiên phải giao lại cho lão nhân gia người xử trí. Sư huynh không phải sau khi nghe thấy tin tức, muốn đến cướp công lao đó chứ, ta không có đồng ý đâu nha!”

Hoắc Tây Kinh: “Sư huynh ngược lại có một biện pháp tốt hơn, không bằng muội giao đồ vật cho ta bảo quản, hai người chúng ta cùng nhau trở về phụng mệnh với sư tôn, như vậy sẽ không sợ muội làm mất giữa đường rồi.”

Bạch Nhung cười nói: “Sư huynh coi ta là kẻ khờ sao?”

Hoắc Tây Kinh cũng cười: “Sao muội lại không tin sư huynh như vậy, khiến sư huynh thật đau lòng a!”

Hai sư huynh muội này tuy cười nói vui vẻ, nhưng kỳ thực từng câu từng câu đều che giấu đao kiếm, đều đang ngó chừng nhược điểm cùng sơ hở của đối phương.

Bạch Nhung một khắc cũng không dám thả lỏng, biết rõ Thẩm Kiều mang theo Trần Cung bỏ chạy cũng không quan tâm đến, chỉ có thể đặt tất cả sự chú ý lên trên người Hoắc Tây Kinh, chỉ lo không cẩn thận bị đối phương làm gì.

Hoắc Tây Kinh nhíu mày: “Bọn họ đi rồi kìa, sư muội không định đuổi theo sao?”

Bạch Nhung cười tủm tỉm: “So với bọn họ, ta vẫn thấy sư huynh quan trọng hơn chút.”

Lời này nói như đan đầy tình ý, nhưng hai người bọn họ đều hiểu rõ, chuyện căn bản không phải như vậy.

…….

Trần Cung không biết bằng cách nào bị Thẩm Kiều kéo lên chạy trốn, hai mắt Thẩm Kiều không nhìn thấy, dù có gậy trúc, bước đi cũng bấp ba bấp bênh. Trần Cung trên người không có chút sức lực, chỉ có thể ở phía sau chỉ đường cho hắn. Hai người chạy hơn nửa canh giờ, Trần Cung không nhịn được thở dốc nói; “Đừng, đừng chạy nữa, ta chạy hết nổi rồi…”

Thẩm Kiều ngừng chân lại, thần sắc vẫn nghiêm nghị không giảm, đi về phía khách điếm gần đó nhất.

Trần Cung vội hỏi: “Chúng ra không ra khỏi thành sao, nhanh chóng chạy ra khỏi thành, yêu nữ kia mới không đuổi kịp a!”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Bọn họ nhất định cũng không ngờ chúng ta lại chạy vào trong thành, như vậy chúng ta càng không thể đi ra ngoài, trong thành đông người, bọn họ sẽ không dễ dàng tìm được chúng ta, trước tiên cứ nghỉ ngơi lại khách điếm này một đêm. Có nam nhân kia ở đó, trong thời gian ngắn nàng sẽ không còn dư tinh lực để ý đến chúng ta.”

Bọn họ đi vào trong khách điếm, thuê một gian phòng, Trần Cung thấy Thẩm Kiều mặc dù vừa rồi đi rất nhanh, nhưng trên mặt thật ra cũng đã hiện ra nét uể oải không chịu nổi, nhớ đến thân thể hắn còn yếu hơn mình rất nhiều, thường ngày đi nhiều thêm vài bước đều phải thở dốc hồi lâu, có chút không đành lòng, liền nói: “Buổi tối ta nằm trên đất thôi, giường nhường cho ngươi ngủ đó.”

Thẩm Kiều cũng không từ chối, bởi vì hắn thật sự có chút chịu không nổi. Từ sau đêm qua bị Yến Vô Sư rót chân khí vào làm mắt bị sử dụng quá độ, cả người hắn liền mất hết sức lực, lúc trước cũng chỉ là cố chút hơi tàn, hiện tại tinh thần buông lỏng, cả người liền mơ màng muốn gục.

Trần Cung có chút hiếu kỳ: “Bọn họ là sư huynh muội mà, sao lại biến thành cừu nhân rồi. Người đàn ông kia cũng thật quái lạ, thanh âm thì như ông già, vậy mà mặt mũi lại trẻ trung như thế!”

Thẩm Kiều xoa xoa thái dương: “Bởi vì hắn dùng chính là đổi trắng thay đen.”

Trần Cung: “Cái gì gọi là đổi trắng thay đen.”

Bụng lại nghĩ thầm mấy từ này nghe thật có khí thế a.

Thẩm Kiều: “Chính là thuật dịch dung, đem da mặt người khác lột ra, dùng một loại bí thuật nào đó, dung hợp lại cùng da mặt chính mình, để cho mình vĩnh viễn bảo trì được nét thanh xuân mỹ mạo. Hai người bọn họ, tùy tiện một người đều là nhân vật khó chơi, nếu không có chuyện hai huynh muội bọn họ bất hòa, chúng ta hôm nay nhất định là chạy không thoát.”

Trần Cung nghe mà sợ nổi cả da gà, thất thanh nói: “Tại sao có thể có loại thủ pháp độc ác như vậy!”

Thẩm Kiều không muốn cố gắng chỗng đỡ tinh thần nữa, chỉ gập quần áo lại, nằm xuống, nghiêng người hơi cuộn mình lại, đôi lông mày cau lại trên khuôn mặt tái nhợt, bộ dáng như chẳng còn sống được bao lâu nữa.

Mới đầu, khi cùng hắn lên đường, Trần Cung còn có chút bận tâm hắn có thể gục bất cứ lúc nào, sau đó thấy ngày nào hắn cũng đều mang cái bộ dáng này, thành ra cũng quen rồi.

Bỗng nhiên nghĩ tới một chuyện, Trần Cung liền hỏi: “Không phải ngươi nói cái gì cũng nhớ không rõ sao, làm sao biết được người kia dùng thuật dịch dung?”

Thẩm Kiều: “À, có khi đột nhiên nhớ ra được một chút.”

Trần Cung giật giật khóe miệng.

“Ngủ thôi, ngày mai còn phải dậy sớm lên đường.” Thẩm Kiều rõ ràng không muốn nhiều lời nữa, trở mình quay lưng về phía hắn.

Trần Cung chẳng biết làm sao, không thể làm gì khác hơn là cũng nằm xuống.

Nửa đêm hôn đó hắn mơ thấy ác mộng, mộng thấy da mặt mình bị lột ra, thay bằng một gương mặt lão nhân già cả nhăn nhúm, nhìn vào gương đến chính mình cũng không thể nhận ra, cuối cùng sợ đến giật mình tỉnh lại, phát hiện sắc trời đã sáng choang, mà trên giường cũng đã không còn bóng người.

Thẩm Kiều không thấy.

Trần Cung thầm giật mình, nhảy dựng lên, trong đầu rối như tơ vò, một màn mơ đêm qua đã biến mất không còn lại chút gì, đang lúc băn khoăn không biết có nên ra ngoài tìm kiếm hay không thì đã thấy Thẩm Kiều đẩy cửa đi vào.

Hắn thở phào nhẹ nhõm: “Ngươi đi đâu vậy?”

Khoảng thời gian hai người đồng hành này, tuy rằng ngoài miệng không nói, nhưng trong tâm trí Trần Cung đã bất tri bất giác quen với sự tồn tại của Thẩm Kiều.

Người ở bên ngoài nhìn vào, sẽ thấy Thẩm Kiều chỉ là một người mù, thân thể lại không tốt, sinh hoạt hàng ngày nhất định có nhiều bất tiện, cần phải ý lại vào sự hỗ trợ của Trần Cung. Mà sự thực là Trần Cung ở trên rất nhiều chuyện đều phải nghe theo Thẩm Kiều, nhờ có Thẩm Kiều, bọn họ tránh được rất nhiều chuyện khó.

Thẩm Kiều đóng cửa lại, nhẹ giọng nói: “Hôm nay chúng ta từ biệt ở đây thôi.”

Trần Cung sững sờ, lập tức nhảy dựng lên: “Tại sao!”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Bạch Nhung và sư huynh nàng sau khi đọ sức xong, không hẳn sẽ không quay lại tìm chúng ta. Về phía Lục Hợp bang, đêm qua bọn họ muốn chúng ta cùng đồng hành với họ, sau khi bị ta dùng lời đuổi đi rồi, chưa chắc sau này sẽ không hối hận.”

Hắn dừng lại một chút, thở dài: “Còn có cái người tên Mộ Dung Thấm kia, hẳn là cao thủ triều đình, nếu như hắn điều động quan quân để tìm chúng ta, căn bản dễ như trở bàn tay. Tuy rằng chúng ta chỉ là một người mù cùng một kẻ không biết chữ, nhưng sự mê hoặc của “Chu Dương sách” quả thật vô cùng lớn. Rất nhiều người suốt cả một đời đều nóng vội truy cầu thứ không tầm thường đó, vậy mà chúng ta lại nghe được. So với những người khác có ở đấy hôm đó, chúng ta chính là những quả hồng nhuyễn dễ bóp nát nhất, tùy tiện một người trong giang hồ đều có thể lấy được mạng chúng ta.”

Trần Cung lắp ba lắp bắp: “Vậy, vậy làm sao bây giờ, chúng ta cũng không phải cố tình muốn nghe a, cái thứ đồ chơi kia khó đọc như vậy, ai muốn nghe chứ!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Thất phu vô tội, mang ngọc mắc tội, hai người chúng ta đêm qua cùng nhau xuất hiện, đã để lại ấn tượng cho những người khác, kế trước mắt, chỉ có thể là tách nhau ra.”

Sau chốc lát luống cuống, Trần Cung phát hiện đây chính là biện pháp tốt nhất hiện giờ, bởi nếu thật sự muốn động thủ, có lẽ chỉ cần một chưởng người ta đã có thể đánh gục hai người bọn họ rồi. Cái loại cảm giác vô lực dưới sự kích động trong lòng, liền biến thành vô lực càng sâu —— Trần Cung thống hận sự bất lực của chính mình, nhưng cũng chỉ đành bó tay hết cách.

“… Vậy được.” Hắn miễn cưỡng nói, nhìn về phía Thẩm Kiều, “Ngươi có thể đi một mình được chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều nở nụ cười: “Sao lại không được, trước kia ở huyện Phù Ninh, không phải ngươi cũng thấy ta ở một mình cũng rất tốt sao?”

Trần Cung ngẫm lại thấy cũng đúng, nhưng tâm trạng làm sao cũng không vui lên được: “Vậy chờ ra khỏi thành, chúng ta còn có thể gặp lại không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Tùy duyên thôi. Ngươi còn muốn đi Lục Hợp bang không?”

Trần Cung lắc lắc đầu, ngược lại rất tỉnh táo: “Cái vị phó bang chủ kia đã nhận ra ta, nếu ta còn tới Lục Hợp bang, chẳng lẽ không phải là tự chui đầu vào lưới hay sao. Ai mà chẳng biết ta nghe được hết cả cái thứ tàn quyển bỏ đi kia, nhất định sẽ muốn lấy được chút gì đó từ trên người ta.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy ngươi định đi đâu?”

Trần Cung ủ rũ: “Đi được tới đâu hay tới đó thôi, nói không chừng lúc nào đó trên người hết tiền, liền chọn đại một chỗ nào đó ở lại, dù sao cũng vẫn phải sống thôi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Lục Hợp bang dù sao cũng là bang phái lớn, ngưỡng cửa cũng cao, cho dù ngươi vào được, cũng chưa chắc có được đãi ngộ tốt, không bằng tìm một bang phái nhỏ trong sạch, bằng sự thông minh và tài trí của ngươi, chắc chắn rất nhanh liền có thể bước lên rồi.”

“Cứ kệ đi, ta không muốn xuôi Nam, định tới phương Bắc, đi thẳng tới Nghiệp thành nhìn xem, nghe nói nơi đó rất phồn hoa, cơ hội vươn lên hẳn là cũng nhiều.”

Lúc nói lời này, Trần Cung không hứng thú lắm, hắn không có thứ gì cần phài thu dọn, bên người chỉ mang hai bộ quần áo, nhấc lên là có thể rời đi. Trước khi đi, hắn có quay đầu nhìn lại một cái, thấy Thẩm Kiều an ổn yên tĩnh ngồi ở đó, gậy trúc thả trước người, tuy rằng hai mắt vô thần, nhưng mặt cũng đang nhìn về hướng bên này, giống như là tạm biệt hắn.

Không hiểu sao, Trần Cung bỗng cảm thấy cái mũi đau xót: “Ngươi, ngươi phải bảo trọng.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Ngươi cũng vậy.”

Hai người chỉ là bèo nước gặp nhau, nhân duyên cũng chỉ là một đường đi chung đó, giờ vì sự cố mà mỗi người mỗi ngả, đây vốn là chuyện rất thường tình trong cuộc sống, mà Trần Cung mới mười mấy tuổi, còn chưa học được cái gọi là bình tĩnh đối mặt.

Sau khi Trần Cung đi không lâu, Thẩm Kiều liền thu thập hành trang, chuẩn bị ra khỏi thành. Hắn đi theo cửa Nam, sẽ không chạm mặt Trần Cung, hai người nếu tách nhau ra, thật sự sẽ khiến cho mục tiêu bị phân tán, nhưng trong lòng hắn thật ra vẫn còn một tầng dụng ý khác.

……..

Trần Cung một đường lo lắng sợ hãi đi ra khỏi thành, thấy không ai đuổi theo hay chặn đường, lúc này mới yên lòng lại.

Hoài Châu cách triều Chu khá gần, thương nhân lữ khách vãng lai khá nhiều, ngay tại bên ngoài cửa thành, ban ngày cũng có mấy người đang dọn đồ bán quán. Tiếng rao bán vang lên liên tiếp, cực kỳ náo nhiệt. Lúc trước bởi vì phải tránh né mấy nhân vật lợi hại kia, nên Trần Cung cũng không có chú ý, lúc này đứng giữa khu chợ phồn hoa, tâm tư ưa thích náo nhiệt của thiếu niên mười mấy tuổi liền dâng lên.

Nhưng hắn cũng không dám đi dạo lâu, chỉ vòng một vòng đủ bốn phía, mua hai cái bánh nướng mặn không nhân nóng hổi mới ra lò chuẩn bị để ăn trên đường, sau đó liền dọc theo đường lớn tiếp tục đi về hướng bắc.

Đi được chừng hơn trăm bước, liền nghe thấy phía sau có tiếng móng ngựa vang lên dồn dập, xen lẫn đó là thanh âm rít gài thét lớn. Trần Cung vội vàng quay đầu lại, liền nhìn thấy mấy người bay từ trong thành ra, chạy về phía hắn, phía sau là một đại đội nhân mã, trong tay cầm cung tên, phóng ngựa lao nhanh.

Hắn còn không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra, sững sờ đứng ngốc ở đó, mắt thấy những người kia càng ngày càng gần, đoàn nhân mã phía sau thậm chí đã nâng cung kéo tên, chuẩn bị bắn về phía này, nhất thời sợ đến hồn phi phách tán, theo bản năng cũng bỏ chạy, đầu óc hồ đồ vẫn còn có một suy nghĩ, đang yên đang lành sao tự nhiên lại xuất hiện cảnh tượng này.

Không chỉ mình hắn, bách tính nơi cửa thành nhất thời toán loạn hết, chạy trốn khắp nơi, tiếng kêu sợ hãi vang lên không thôi.

Trần Cung ngay cả đầu cũng không dám quay lại, liều mạng chạy trốn về phía trước, trong lòng cảm thấy mình thực sự là kẻ xui xẻo đến cực điểm, sao đi đâu cũng gặp chuyện không may thế này.

Chạy một lúc, tiếng tên xé gió bỗng truyền đến, xẹt qua tai Trần Cung, cắm vào bụi cỏ trước mặt!

Hai chân hắn mềm nhũn, thiếu chút nữa ngã sấp về phía trước.

Phía sau thỉnh thoảng vẫn có tiếng người kêu lên thảm thiết, tiếng người ngã, cùng với đó là thanh âm cười cợt của những kẻ trên lưng ngựa, có vẻ rất là khoái chí.

Còn có tiếng người nịnh nọt: “Tài bắn cung của quận vương thật tốt, có thể nói là bách phát bách trúng, lệ bất hư phát* a!”

_* Lệ bất hư phát: tương tự câu bách phát bách trúng, được trích dẫn từ khả năng phi đao của Lý Tầm Hoan trong “Tiểu Lý phi đao” là “Tiểu lý phi đao, lệ bất hư phát”_

Tiếng cười im bặt đi, đột nhiên có người cất cao thanh âm nói: “Tên phía trước chạy trốn nhanh nhất, tất cả các ngươi không ai được nhúc nhích, ta muốn bắn hắn!”

Còn ai chạy trốn nhanh hơn Trần Cung được sao? Không có rồi!

Hắn bỗng hiểu được chuyện gì đã xảy ra!

Quan to quý nhân rất yêu thích săn bắn, mà trong số đó còn có mấy người có sở thích biến thái, bọn họ không thích săn bắn động vật, chỉ thích săn người sống, đem tù nhân nô lệ thả ra ngoài, ra lệnh cho bọn họ tận lực chạy trốn, sau đó dùng tên bắn phía sau, sống chết mặc kệ, cái này gọi là Nhân Thú*.

_* Nhân Thú:_ _人狩_ _là thú đi săn người không phải cái nhân thú kia kia đâu ạ ~_

Trần Cung cũng là sau khi ra khỏi huyện Phủ Ninh mới nghe nói đến cái này, lúc đó hắn rất ngạc nhiên, cũng nói chêm vào mấy lời, hiện tại cái chuyện trong lời người ta xảy ra trên người mình, liền cảm thấy chơi không vui chút nào!

Ý thức được điểm này, nhịp tim của hắn nhất thời còn đập nhanh hơn cả trống, binh binh như muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực!

Trần Cung bỗng dưng dừng lại, quay người quỳ xấp xuống, cao giọng xin tha: “Quý nhân tha mạng, quý nhân tha mạng, ta không phải con mồi, cũng không phải tù nhân nô lệ, mà là lương dân a!”

“Lương dân thì làm sao? Bản vương muốn giết liền giết!” Người cầm đầu cười không chút đắn đo, đợi khi thấy rõ dáng dấp của hắn, không khỏi ồ một tiếng: “Ngươi ngẩng đầu lên.”

Trần Cung cứng gan ngẩng đầu lên, trên mặt vẫn còn tràn ngập sợ hãi lo lắng.

Mục Đề Bà* lại nhìn hắn đến thú vị: “Tuy rằng màu da có chút đen, nhưng rất thanh tú, tứ chi nhìn qua cũng khá mềm mại, nếu ta tha cho ngươi một mạng, ngươi có gì để báo đáp đây?”

_* Mục Đề Bà: Một trong_ _các sủng thần của Cao Vĩ – hoàng đế thứ 5 của Bắc Tề_ _._

Trần Cung tỉnh tỉnh mê mê: “Thảo dân nguyện làm trâu làm ngựa, vì quý nhân ngài làm việc…”

Mục Đề Bà cười khẽ: “Tốt lắm, người đâu, mang hắn về rửa sạch cho ta!”

Trần Cung từ nhỏ đã rời nhà, cũng không phải không hiểu chút đạo lý đối nhân xử thế nào, mắt thấy tất cả mọi người xung quanh dùng vẻ mặt kỳ quái nhìn hắn, hơn nữa vừa nãy nghe thấy những lời nói kia của người này, hắn đột nhiên hiểu ra được: Mình bị coi trọng mang về làm nam sủng rồi!

Nam sủng tại Tề quốc, đặc biệt là nam sủng trong giới quý tộc thượng tầng của Tề quốc cũng không phải là chuyện gì đáng ngạc nhiên. Mấy đời hoàng đế Tề quốc đều nam nữ ăn hết, trên làm dưới theo, phía dưới tất nhiên cũng là nam phong hưng thịnh.

Trần Cung không biết hắn gặp phải sủng thần nổi danh nhất bên người Tề đế, nhưng chuyện này cũng không hề gây trở ngại cho phản ứng của hắn sau đó. Hắn sợ đến hồn phi phách tán, vừa dập đầu lạy vừa lớn tiếng nói: “Quý nhân tha mạng a, thảo, thảo dân không có gì đẹp cả, thảo dân không muốn cùng ngài quay về!”

Sắc mặt Mục Đề Bà trầm xuống.

Tim Trần Cung cũng tưng tưng nhảy loạn.

Hắn có học được từ Thẩm Kiều mấy chiêu quyền cước, nhưng đối phương có hẳn cả một đại đội nhân mã, người nào cũng mang đao mang kiếm, mắt lóe tinh quang, chút võ công mèo cào của hắn căn bản không sử dụng được, chỉ sợ còn chưa đến gần được vị quý nhân này, đã bị vạn tiễn xuyên tâm rồi.

Trần Cung vốn cho là mình không sợ trời không sợ đất, đến giờ phút này, hắn mới cảm thấy chính mình ấu trĩ buồn cười đến cỡ nào. Trước đây không sợ, là bởi vì những chuyện đó mình ứng phó được, hiện tại sợ, là bởi vì những người quyền quý trước mắt lai lịch không rõ, Trần Cung thậm chí còn không cần biết rõ thân phận của họ đã biết mình nhất định chọc không nổi.

Tùy tùng bên cạnh nở nụ cười: “Quận vương, tiểu nhân chưa từng thấy tên nào không thức thời như vậy đấy!”

Lại có người phụ hoa thêm: “Đúng vậy a, tên này cũng không tính là tuyệt sắc, có thể được ngài coi trọng đã là phúc khí của hắn, hắn lại còn có gan từ chối, không bằng bắn chết tại chỗ đi!”

Mục Đề Bà híp mắt, cung tên trong tay đã chậm rãi nhấc lên.

“Quý nhân xin cho tiểu nhân nói thêm mấy câu!”

Trong đầu Trần Cung ầm một tiếng, nhất thời trống rỗng, hắn không kịp suy nghĩ gì nữa, bật thốt lên: “Tiểu nhân không quá mức đẹp, không đáng để quý nhân cao quý như ngài xem trọng. Nhưng tiểu nhân lại có biết, biết một người! Hắn so với tiểu nhân còn dễ nhìn hơn rất nhiều, không không, là so với tất cả những người mà quý nhân ngài mang tới này gộp lại còn dễ nhìn hơn!”

Đi theo sau Mục Đề Bà, người nào người nấy đều là mỹ nam tử, nghe vậy đều cười rộ lên, châm biếm Trần Cung chưa từng va chạm xã hội.

“Người nhìn cái bộ dạng nhà quê của hắn, làm sao gặp được người xinh đẹp hơn chúng ta chứ!”

Mục Đề Bà không lên tiếng, tay đã rút một mũi tên màu bạc lên, giống như chuẩn bị kéo cung bắn.

Cả người Trần Cung đổ mồ hôi lạnh, trước bước ngoặt sinh tử, hắn không thể nghĩ ngợi nhiều hơn được nữa, liền lớn tiếng nói: “Người kia đang ở trong thành, chúng thảo dân vừa mới chia tay, quý nhân nếu không tin, thảo dân có thể mang ngài đi. Bộ dáng của hắn thật sự rất được, chỉ là đôi mắt có chút tật, là một người mù, sợ, sợ quý nhân thấy sẽ không vui!”

Nghe hắn nói đến người mù, Mục Đề Bà rốt cục đã có chút hứng thú: “Nhắc mới nhớ, ta còn chưa từng chơi đùa cùng người mù đâu, lúc trói ở trên giường chắc cũng không cần che mắt lại nhỉ?”

Ngữ điệu khinh bạc đưa tới một trận cười ám muội nho nhỏ.

Trần Cung cũng hiểu được cái đám người quyền quý này chẳng có chút tiết tháo nào cả, nhưng lời đã ra khỏi miệng, hối hận cũng không kịp nữa, thầm nghĩ thân thủ của Thẩm Kiều tốt hơn hắn, nói không chừng lại đánh lui được đám người này, mà có khi lúc bọn họ tới đó, Thẩm Kiều cũng đã đi rồi.

Những suy nghĩ lung tung cứ chợt lóe lên, hắn sững sờ ngồi in tại chỗ không nhúc nhích, tùy tùng vỗ ngựa đi qua, mặt vênh lên: “Còn không mau mang chúng ta đi!”

Trần Cung khẽ cắn răng: “Dạ thưa quý nhân, thật ra, thật ra thân thể người nọ không tốt lắm, tuy rằng mặt có chút dễ nhìn, nhưng chỉ sợ sẽ làm ngài mất hứng…”

Mục Đề Bà trêu tức: “Vậy không phải càng tốt hơn sao, bệnh một chút, lúc chơi mới có hứng thú đặc biệt chứ. Nếu là chơi chết, vậy cũng là do thân thể hắn không tốt, không oán được ta a! Ngươi không muốn chỉ đường cũng được, vậy thì ngươi tự tới chơi thôi, thân thể ngươi tốt, chắc chắn chơi kiểu gì cũng không sao hết. Cho ngươi cởi sạch rồi chơi đùa cùng đám chó săn ta nuôi có được không, vừa vặn chúng nó cũng đang giai đoạn phát tình, ta còn lo không biết tìm ai cho chúng nó giao phối đây!”

Trần Cung trợn to hai mắt, vạn vạn không nghĩ tới trên thế gian này còn có người tàn bạo đến như thế. Nghe Mục Đề Bà miêu tả, cả người hắn liền run lên, rốt cuộc không còn dám phản kháng nữa.

Thẩm Kiều, ngươi cũng đừng trách ta, ta là bất đắc dĩ, hắn yên lặng nói.

……

Trần Cung mang theo đại đội nhân mã tiến vào trong thành, đi đến khách sạn bọn họ ở trước đó, lúc này cách lúc hắn rời đi cũng chỉ mới qua nửa ngày.

Ông chủ khách điếm hãy còn ấn tượng với hắn, thấy hắn đi rồi quay lại, phía sau còn dẫn theo một nhóm nhân mã, không dám thất lễ, vội vàng đi đến chào đón dò hỏi: “Ngài đây là…”

Trần Cung không nhịn được quay đầu nhìn Mục Đề Bà một cái. Người kia sau khi nhìn thấy khách điếm bộ dạng đơn sơ liền cau mày lại, không muốn đi vào, chỉ bảo vài tên tùy tùng cùng Trần Cung tiến vào nói chuyện.

“Người cùng ta đến thuê phòng kia còn ở đây không?” Trần Cung vung tay miêu tả một chút, “Hai mắt hắn không được tốt, còn chống gậy trúc ấy.”

Chưởng quỹ vội nói: “Có có, vẫn còn, hắn vẫn ở trong sương phòng, không có xuống dưới.”

Trần Cung cảm thấy vui vẻ, cùng với đó dâng lên một tia áy náy, chỉ là chút áy náy này cũng không tồn tại được bao lâu, liền bị người đánh gãy.

Tùy tùng đi cùng Mục Đề Bà kia cau mày quát mắng Trần Cung: “Lằng nhằng cái gì, còn không mang chúng ta lên?”

Đối phương tô son điểm phấn, lộ ra mùi vị huênh hoang, Trần Cung liếc mắt nhìn liền không muốn xem thêm, nhưng hắn không có cách nào làm trái lời đối phương, chỉ có thể lẳng lặng mang theo người lên lầu, trong lòng vừa hi vọng Thẩm Kiều đã rời khỏi, vừa hi vọng Thẩm Kiều vẫn còn ở đó.

Trần Cung mang ngươi lên lầu gõ cửa.

Gõ ba cái, bên trong quả nhiên vang lên thanh âm quen thuộc: “Ai vậy?”

Trong nháy mắt đó, Trần Cung cũng không nói rõ được trong lòng mình có cảm giác gì, hắn nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, nói: “Là ta.”

“Trần Cung? Sao ngươi lại trở lại? Mau vào đi.” Thẩm Kiều có chút ngoài ý muốn, thanh âm trước sau vẫn ôn hòa như một.

Trần Cung ngũ vị tạp trần, cảm giác tội lỗi đột nhiên dâng lên.

“Sao còn không vào?” Tên tùy tùng của Mục Đề Bà rất thiếu kiên nhẫn, dùng sức đẩy hắn một cái.

Trần Cung lảo đảo ngã về trước, thuận thế đẩy cửa ra.

Thẩm Kiều đang ngồi bên cửa sổ, mặt hơi hướng ra ngoài, giống như đang thưởng thức phong cảnh ngoài cửa sổ, nhưng mà Trần Cung biết, từ sau đêm đó, hai mắt của hắn đã không còn nhìn thấy gì nữa.

“Chậc, đây là mỹ nhân ngươi nói sao, cũng chẳng ra làm…”

Lời này của tên tùy tùng ngay tại thời điểm Thẩm Kiều quay đầu lại liền ngừng lại, có chút không nói ra được.

Mục Đề Bà ở phía dưới chờ đến hết kiên nhẫn liền tự mình đi lên thì ánh mắt lại sáng bừng lên.

Hắn xuất thân bần hàn, chỉ nhờ mẫu thân đắc thế, sau đó hắn mới được lăn lộn ở cùng một chỗ với hoàng đế, lúc này mới được trải qua những ngày tháng xa hoa lãng phí vô độ, cho nên hắn cực kỳ chú trọng trang phục, nếu nhìn thấy xiêm y của người khác không đủ hoa lệ, liền sẽ không đem người ta để vào trong mắt.

Xiêm y của Thẩm Kiều đương nhiên không được làm từ vật liệu tốt gì, trên đầu cũng chỉ thắt một búi tóc đơn giản, thậm chí ngay cả ngọc trâm cũng không có, chỉ dùng một cái khăn cùng màu da trời với trang phục buộc lại.

Nhưng mà Mục Đề Bà lại hoàn toàn không dời nổi mắt.

Vải vóc thô ráp đó, che không nổi xuất sắc từ chính mỹ nhân.

Thậm chí ngay tại lúc Thẩm Kiều mặt không cảm xúc “nhìn” về phía bọn họ, hắn đã cả thấy miệng đắng lưỡi khô, khó mà kiềm chế được ý tưởng muốn đi lên đem đối phương đẩy ngã, xé rách xiêm y, tùy ý mà chà đạp.

“Trần Cung, ngươi dẫn theo ai đến vậy?”

Nghe thấy thanh âm có chút mờ mịt của hắn, Mục Đề Bà chợt cảm thấy càng thêm hưng phấn.

Không biết lúc người này cau mày khóc gọi sẽ là tư vị tiêu hồn đến mức nào?

Mục Đề Bà thậm chí còn nghĩ thật tuyệt, trước đem người này giấu ở Hoài Châu chơi đủ rồi thì mang tặng Tề đế Cao Vĩ. Cao Vĩ và hắn luôn thích chơi mấy thứ khác người, một mỹ nhân mù như vậy, hoàng đế tất nhiên sẽ rất vui vẻ.

“Ngươi tên là gì?” Hắn hỏi Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều hơi nhíu mày, lại không trả lời, chỉ nói: “Trần Cung?”

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

_Vì để cho tình tiết nối liền với nhau đồng thời không muốn khiến cho mọi người hồi hộp quá nhiều, liền thẳng tay đem khối lượng văn của hai chương nhét vào làm một, cho mọi người xem đã nghiền, cho nên phần sau hôm sau sẽ không có, ngày mai ta sẽ tiếp tục viết, tối này kia chúng ta lại tiếp tục!_

_PS: Mục Đề Bà là nhân vật lịch sử có thật. Hắn chính là sủng thần của hoàng đế Tề quốc Cao Vĩ. Hai người này chính là cùng ăn cùng ngủ, vân vân, mẹ hắn cũng rất nổi tiếng, chính là nữ nhân vật chính trong phim “Lục Trinh truyền kỳ” mà ti vi đã chiếu – Lục Lệnh Huyên. Đương nhiên trong phim truyền hình, Lục Lệnh Huyên đã được tẩy trắng qua, mà trong truyện này Mục Đề Bà cũng chỉ xuất hiện với tính cách nguyên bản mà thôi, bối cảnh tiểu thuyết võ hiệp không cần phải nghiên cứu quá sâu ~_

**Editor có lời muốn nói:**

_Chắc mọi người đợi mãi không thấy tên bệnh thần kinh chủ chốt của chúng ta đâu. Xin đừng lo lắng, ảnh sẽ xuất hiện ngay trong chương sau ~ Xin đón đọc…_


	14. Chapter 14

Tuy rằng biết rõ Thẩm Kiều không nhìn thấy, Trần Cung vẫn theo bản năng mà tránh né tầm mắt của hắn.

Mục Đề Bà thấy thế khẽ cười một tiếng: “Trần Cung nói với ta, nơi này có một mỹ nhân, so với tất cả đám người ta mang tới còn hoàn hảo hơn gấp trăm ngàn lần. Ta vốn không tin, cảm thấy tên tiểu tử này chưa từng va chạm xã hội, miệng toàn nói xạo, cho nên cùng tới xem một chút. Tuy nhiên bây giờ nhìn thấy, mới biến hắn cũng không có nói khoác chút nào.”

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc không nói, mặt không cảm xúc.

Mục Đề Bà không để ý lắm: “Ta chính là quận vương Dương thành Mục Đề Bà, hiện nay rất được bệ hạ trọng dụng. Nếu như ngươi chịu theo ta quay về, từ nay về sao tất nhiên sẽ được cơm ngon áo đẹp, vinh hoa phú quý, cũng không cần phải ở lại cái nơi thô lậu như thế này nữa.”

Thẩm Kiều lúc này mới thở dài: “Trần Cung, là ngươi tiết lộ hành tung của ta cho hắn?”

Trần Cung quyết tâm nói: “Ta cũng không còn cách nào khác mà! Nếu như không nói cho bọn họ, ta liền bị Mục…. Quận Vương coi thành trâu ngựa a!”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Lẽ nào ngươi cho rằng đưa bọn họ đến đây thì ngươi có thể tránh được một kiếp hay sao? Ngươi có từng hỏi vị quận vương Dương thành này một câu, hắn có từng bằng lòng thả ngươi đi không?”

Mục Đề Bà cười ha ha: “Không sai, tiểu tử này tuy rằng không sánh được bằng một đầu ngón tay của ngươi, nhưng mà tốt xấu gì cũng có tứ chi đầy đủ, đầu óc linh hoạt, cái mặt cũng coi như có thể nhìn, người như vậy đem làm tôi tớ cũng rất được a!”

Trần Cung giật nảy mình: “Ngươi vừa nãy rõ ràng đã nói thả ta đi!”

Mục Đề Bà căn bản không thèm để hắn vào trong mắt, phất tay một cái, tùy tùng hai bên liền tiến lên bắt hắn lại.

Còn hắn thì lại tự mình đi về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Không biết có thật cảm giác được hắn đến gấn hay không mà Thẩm Kiều rốt cục cũng vịn mép bàn đứng dậy, nhìn qua giống như đang chuẩn bị hành lễ nghênh đón.

Khóe miệng Mục Đề Bà nhếch lên, hết thảy đều nằm trong dự liệu.

Thế nhân đối với quyền thế, luôn luôn là sợ hãi và ngưỡng mộ, có người sợ hãi, có người lại ngưỡng mộ giống như thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa, cứ coi như bây giờ đối phương có thể không quá nguyện ý, nhưng cũng sẽ rất nhanh sẽ thích ứng thậm chí yêu thích vinh hoa phú quý nhuyễn ngọc ôn hương mà thôi, đến lúc đó nếu muốn cướp đi, chính hắn lại không chịu nổi.

Mục Đề Bà: “Ngươi tên gì?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta là Thẩm Kiều.”

Mục Đề Bà: “Kiều trong Đại Kiều Tiều Kiều sao? Quả là tên cũng như người đó.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Kiều của Sơn Kiều*.”

_*chữ Kiều (_ _峤_ _) trong tên anh Thẩm là ghép giữa chữ sơn (_ _山_ _) và chữ Kiều (_ _乔_ _), có nghĩ là ngọn núi xinh đẹp, chứ không đơn giản chỉ là Kiều (_ _乔_ _)-xinh đẹp, yêu kiều._

Mục Đề Bà nhíu mày nở nụ cười: “Dụ dỗ bách thần, Cập Hà Kiều Nhạc*? Cái chữ Kiều này có chút ác kiệt, không phải cái tên mà mỹ nhân nên có.”

_*Dụ dỗ bách thần, Cập Hà Kiều Nhạc: mình không rõ ý nghĩa cụ thể của câu nói này, nhưng đây là câu nói thể hiện hùng tâm tráng trí của người theo đạo tu tiên, đại đạo ba nghìn, không phân cao thấp, chỉ nói trước sau. Ở đây cũng nhắc tới 2 địa danh là Cập Hà và Kiều Nhạc, là 2 địa danh xuất hiện từ thời viễn cổ, Cập Hà lại không rõ lắm, còn Kiều Nhạc là chỉ đỉnh cao nhất của núi Côn Luân xưa, được xưng tụng là nơi tập trung của các vị thần cổ Trung Hoa. (trên đây toàn là chém và bịa đặt, sai đâu mong “tha thu”)_

Thẩm Kiều lại không hề cười: “Ta cảm thấy cái tên này rất tốt.”

“Được được, ngươi thích là được rồi, ngươi có tên chữ không, hay là ta gọi ngươi là Tiểu Kiều? A Kiều?” Mục Đề Bà cười nói, ngữ khí trong lúc vô ý mang theo chút sủng ái cùng nhân nhượng.

Thẩm Kiều xoay người lại cầm gậy trúc lên, cổ tay lộ ra một đoạn khỏi tay áo, thon dài trắng như tuyết, khiến cho người khác phải suy tư.

Mục Đề Bà ngứa ngáy trong lòng, không nhịn được vươn tay muốn dìu, nghĩ bụng thuận tiện đem người kéo vào trong ngực, tiện thể âu yếm một cái.

Thân nhiệt của Thẩm Kiều khá thấp, vì bệnh mà có chút gầy gò, lúc cổ tay bị nắm lấy, Mục Đề Bà hoàn toàn có thể cảm giác được dưới làm da thịt mỏng manh kia toàn là xương cốt.

Đổi lại ngày thường, dùng ánh mắt đã duyệt qua biết bao mỹ nhân của Mục Đề Bà, chắc chắn sẽ ghét bỏ đối phương xúc cảm không tốt, nhưng giờ phút này, hắn trái lại lại cảm thấy tâm thần rung động, càng thêm không thể chờ được nữa.

“A Kiều…” Hắn chỉ nói hai chữ.

Cũng chỉ kịp nói hai chữ này.

Mục Đề Bà liền cảm thấy được đau đớn nơi bụng.

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn lại, cái gậy trúc kia chẳng biết từ khi nào đã xuất hiện ở trước lồng ngực của mình, vừa vặn đâm vào cuống tim hắn.

Mục Đề Bà phản ứng không chậm, sau khi bị đau, liền thuận thế ngả người ra sau, một tay vươn ra bắt lấy gậy trúc, tay còn lại đánh về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Hắn vốn không phải người có lòng dạ rộng rãi, cho nên hận cái mỹ nhân này nhìn qua có vẻ nhu nhược vô hại vậy mà lại có gan dám ám hại mình, lập tức ra tay không chút lưu tình.

Mục Đề Bà cũng có võ công, tuy rằng chỉ là trình độ hạng hai hạng ba, nhưng một chưởng này nếu thật sự đánh vào trên người Thẩm Kiều, hắn cho dù không chết cũng bị thương nặng.

Nhưng mà ngoài ý muốn, gậy trúc vốn là chắc chắn bắt được lại nhẹ nhàng trượt đi, thoát khỏi phạm vi khống chế của Mục Đề Bà.

Không chỉ có vậy, cánh tay đánh về phía đối phương của Mục Đề Bà cũng bị rơi vào khoảng không.

Mỹ nhân mà hắn cho là ốm yếu, dùng một loại bộ pháp tuyệt diệu tránh khỏi sự công kích của hắn, thậm chí ngược lại còn dùng gậy trúc gõ mạnh một cái trên eo hắn.

Nội lực đối phương trống rỗng, một chiêu này cũng không tạo được bao nhiêu thương tổn cho Mục Đề Bà, nhưng lại hoàn hảo đánh trúng vào một điểm yếu nhất trên xương sườn của hắn. Mục Đề Bà không kịp chuẩn bị, không thể vận khí chống lại, kết quả bị gõ một cái này, đau đến chảy cả nước mắt, không nhịn được a một tiếng, bước nhanh lùi về sau.

Mấy tên tùy tùng của hắn lúc này mới phản ứng lại, có kẻ tiến lên đỡ Mục Đề Bà, có kẻ phi lên, chuẩn bị bắt lấy Thẩm Kiều.

Mục Đề Bà không ngờ được mình sẽ chịu thiệt thòi ở nơi này, sắc mặt âm trầm đến độ có thể nhỏ ra nước, hung tợn nhìn chằm chằm vào Thẩm Kiều, trong mắt giấu không được nét tàn khốc, trong đầu đã suy nghĩ không dưới một trăm biện pháp dằn vặt đối phương: “Bắt sống hắn cho ta!”

Tùy tùng hắn mang theo bên người cũng không thiếu kẻ có thân thủ không tệ, ỷ mình người đông thế mạnh, không coi tên mù ốm yếu này để trong mắt, ai biết tất cả đều nếm mùi thất bại.

Hắn với một cái gậy trúc, liền ép được tất cả mọi người không dám đến gần.

Mà cũng không dừng lại ở đó, giống như biết được đám người theo chân Mục Đề Bà này đông đảo, Thẩm Kiều cũng không có ý định nhẹ tay với bọn họ nữa, ra tay càng lúc càng tàn nhẫn, gương mặt thường ngày bởi vì mắt không nhìn thấy mà có chút nhu nhược lúc này bịt kín một tầng lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị. Có một kẻ định nhân lúc hắn bận rộn lẻn ra phía sau bắt hắn, liền lập tức ăn luôn một gậy, người liên tục lao đảo ngã về sau. Thẩm Kiều ra tay không chút lưu tình, tiện thể liền đem người đẩy qua cửa sổ.

Tiếng kêu thảm thiết do té từ lầu hai xuống truyền đến, tất cả mọi người đều có chút e ngại, nhất thời quên mất động tác.

“Còn ai dám đến?”

Hắn mặt không cảm xúc “nhìn” toàn thể mọi người, gậy trúc chống xuống đất, bất vi sở động.

Sắc mặt vẫn tái nhợt như cũ, lại mơ hồ nhiều thêm một tầng lạnh lùng.

Trần Cung trợn mắt há mồm.

Lần trước hắn thấy Thẩm Kiều ra tay đánh đuổi mấy tên ăn mày nhỏ, vẫn là lúc ở trong ngôi miếu đổ, lúc đó biết được Thẩm Kiều trước khi sinh bệnh mất tri nhớ, rất có thể là một cao thủ võ công cái thế, mà sau khi trải qua một đêm ở Xuất Vân tự, thấy Yến Vô Sư và Tuyết Đình thiền sư ra tay, tầm mắt lại như tăng cao một tầng, liền cảm thấy Thẩm Kiều cũng chỉ bình thường thôi.

Cho đến giờ khắc này, hắn gần như cảm thấy trên người đối phương ẩn giấu rất nhiều bí mật, cảm giác như nắm rõ trong lòng, mà lại như chẳng biết gì cả.

Mục Đề Bà cảm thấy thật mất mặt, đối với Thẩm Kiều vừa tức vừa hận, lúc thì nổi ý đinh muốn giết người này, lúc lại cảm thấy có giết chết cũng không hết hận, phải bắt sống hắn, đem về chơi chán rồi đem hắn ném cho thuộc hạ để chúng chơi hắn tới chết, mới có thể giải được mối hận trong lòng.

Hắn nhìn trái nhìn phải, thấy cả đám đều lộ vẻ mặt chần chờ không dám tiến lên, không khỏi mắng một tiếng: “Các ngươi nhiều người như vậy cùng xông lên, chẳng lẽ còn không đánh lại một tên mù, đè cũng có thể đè chết rồi!”

Tất cả mọi người vẫn không dám động, chủ yếu là bị dọa sợ, trên người hoặc nhiều hoặc ít cũng đều có thương tích, chẳng ai nghĩ tới đối phương có thể chỉ bằng một cái gậy trúc lại phát huy đến vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn như thế.

Thẩm Kiều sắc mặt nhàn nhạt, đứng ở nơi đó, cái gì cũng không nói, giống như đang chờ bọn họ rời đi hoặc tiếp tục tiến lên khiêu chiến.

Mục Đề Bà cười lạnh một tiếng: “Ngươi không có nội lực, chỉ bằng chiêu số tinh diệu, thì cũng chẳng chống đỡ được bao lâu. Ta đã cho người bao vây toàn bộ khách điếm, nếu ngươi thức thời, ngoan ngoãn quỳ xuống cầu xin, có lẽ ta còn có thể cho ngươi một con đường sống, còn nếu không…”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu không thì thế nào?”

Trên mặt Mục Đề Bà lộ vẻ âm ngoan: “Nếu không…”

Lời này còn chưa nói xong, hắn liền thấy Thẩm Kiểu đánh một chưởng về phía bên cạnh.

Đám người vốn cho là Thẩm Kiều không có nội lực liền thất kinh, chưởng phong vừa tới, cái tủ bị đập liền ngã xuống.

Mọi người không kịp chuẩn bị, không thể không lắc mình né tránh. Mục Đề Bà cũng không ngoại lệ, bởi vì cái tủ nằm ở phía sau cách hắn không xa, cho nên hắn không thể nào lui lại, chỉ có thể nghiêng người tránh sang bên cạnh, kết quả Thẩm Kiều liền nhân dịp hắn né tránh, vỗ một cái vào sau lưng hắn.

Mục Đề Bà xoay người phản kích, nhưng không ngờ vừa vặn rơi vào bẫy của Thẩm Kiều, người kia cuốn ống tay áo một cái, trực tiếp nắm lấy cổ tay hắn, kéo hắn lùi đến bên cửa sổ, một tay khác thì tóm lấy cổ hắn.

Mọi người nhìn thấy, liền không dám vọng động.

Mục Đề Bà không nghĩ tới cái cổ tay thoạt nhìn gầy trơ xương ấy, lại có được khí lực lớn đến vậy, tóm cổ hắn đến mức hắn hoàn toàn không thể thở được, một tay còn lại thì vững vàng kềm trụ mệnh môn của hắn, làm cho hắn ngay cả chân khí cũng không dám dùng.

“Ngươi làm như vậy, chỉ có thể, khụ khụ, tự tìm đường chết!” Mục Đề Bà vạn lần không thể nghĩ tới mình cả đời chơi ưng, cuối cùng ngược lại bị ưng mổ mắt, tức chết đi được nhưng lại không dám manh động.

Ai có thể ngờ được với dáng vẻ ấy của Thẩm Kiều lại có thể đem tất cả mọi người xoay mòng mòng đâu?

“Có phải tự tìm đường chết hay không ta không biết, ta chỉ biết, nếu như hôm nay ngươi không thả ta đi, chỉ sợ mạng ngươi phải để lại chỗ này.” Ngữ khí Thẩm Kiều bằng phẳng, âm lượng cũng không lớn, thỉnh thoảng cúi đầu ho khan vài cái, không mang theo dù chỉ là một chút nộ khí. “Có thể đổi được một mạng của quý nhân đây, thì mạng ta có đáng là gì, cuộc mua bán này cũng cực kỳ có lời rồi.”

Chính mình lúc trước thế nào nhìn nhầm, cảm thấy hắn là một người vô hại nhu nhược!

Mục Đề Bà không còn biện pháp nào khác, đành phải bảo đám tùy tùng lui dần ra: “Các ngươi ra ngoài nói một tiếng, bảo bọn chúng cút hết cho ta!”

Thẩm Kiều thở dài nói: “Quận vương sớm sảng khoái như vậy không phải tốt hơn sao? Đi thôi, kính xin đưa ra ra đến ngoài thành, lại cho thêm một chiếc xe ngựa nữa.”

Mục Đề Bà cười lạnh: “Ngươi chỉ là một tên mù, cần xe ngựa để làm gì, chẳng lẽ còn muốn ta phái thêm cho ngươi một phu xe nữa?”

Thẩm Kiều trầm ngâm nói: “Mục quận vương nói cũng có lý, vậy thì phiền ngài lại đi theo ta thêm một đoạn, chắc là phu xe kia cũng không dám không nghe theo lệnh.”

Mục Đề Bà giận dữ.

Cứ thế một đường ra khỏi thành, Mục Đề Bà bị cưỡng ép leo lên xe ngựa, có hắn trong tay, phu xe cũng không dám không nghe lời.

Xe ngựa đi theo hướng tây, ròng rã suốt hai ngày một đêm, cho đến khi tới gần biên cảnh Bắc Chu, xác nhận tùy tùng của Mục Đề Bà tậm thời chưa đuổi kịp đến, Thẩm Kiều lúc này mới bảo phu xe điều khiển xe ngựa quay lại, sau đó liền lôi Mục Đề Bà tiến vào một khách điếm ở huyện Duyên Thọ nơi biên cảnh, sau đó đem hắn đánh ngất, rồi phế đi đường con cháu của hắn, miễn cho hắn sau này đi gieo vạ cho người khác, sau đó bỏ người vào trong một gian sương phòng, lúc này mới một mình rời đi.

Thẩm Kiều ra khỏi khách điếm, đi nhanh về phía cửa thành, chỉ là mới đi được mấy bước, hắn liền không thể không dừng lại, tìm một ngõ hẻm hẻo lánh không người, dựa vào từng, rốt cuộc cũng không chịu đựng nổi cái trạng thái nỏ mạnh hết đà này nữa, khom lưng phun ra một ngụm máu lớn.

Bên cạnh liền truyền đến một tiếng cười nhẹ.

Thẩm Kiều không cần ngẩng đầu cũng biết là ai, hắn duỗi tay áo xóa đi vệt máu nơi khóe miệng, đơn giản dựa vào tường ngồi xuống.

Một người mặc thanh bào chẳng biết xuất hiện từ lúc nào, khuôn mặt tuấn mỹ, khí thế mạnh mẽ, nơi khóe mắt hẹp dài có chút hoa văn tinh tế, chỉ là đường văn rất mịn, ngược lại càng khiến cho y có thêm chút mị lực khó mà tả rõ.

Yến Vô Sư đứng chắp tay, thấy hắn sắc mặt tái xanh, một bộ dạng đèn cạn dầu, chậc chậc lên tiếng: “Ngươi rõ ràng vì không muốn liên lụy đến Trần Cung mới cùng hắn mỗi người mỗi ngả, kết quả một lòng thiện ý, quay đầu liền nhận lại phản bội. Họ Trần kia chính mình không muốn bị Mục Đề Bà chiếm lấy, liền đem ngươi đẩy ra thế chỗ. Tư vị làm người tốt thế nào?”

Ngực Thẩm Kiều đau đến đòi mạng, che miệng hận không thể phun thêm mấy ngụm máu nữa cho thoải mái.

“Ngươi nói không đúng. Đêm đó, tại Xuất Vân tự, người niệm tàn quyển là ta, trong ta và Trần Cung, cũng chỉ có ta biết chữ, Trần Cung mặt dù có trí nhớ hơn người, có thể nhớ được một chút, nhưng cũng chỉ là biết được bề ngoài mà không hiểu được cái bên trong. Nếu như đám người kia của Lục Hợp bang muốn truy tìm, khẳng định cũng là hướng về ta mà tới, cho nên ta và hắn tách ra, là vì không muốn hắn vì ta mà khổ, nếu như hắn vì ta mà gặp xui xẻo, lương tâm ta sẽ bất an.”

Nói một đoạn dài, hắn có chút khó thở, không thể không dừng lại lấy hơi mới tiếp tục nói: “Ta không có khả năng đoán trước được tình hình, cũng không biết hắn sẽ gặp phải Mục Đề Bà, càng không biết hắn sẽ vì để thoát thân mà đem mầm tai vạ dẫn tới bên người ta. Nhưng khi đó, ta không thể chỉ vì tương lai hắn có thể sẽ gây ra chuyện bất lợi cho mình liền yên tâm thoải mái bắt hắn đến chịu tội thay được.”

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

Lão Yến ngươi còn có thể tra thêm chút nữa hay không? Từ đầu đến cuối chỉ đứng ngoài nhìn cuộc vui, ngươi định đoạt cái chức tra công tốt nhất năm nay đó à! Người ta bị hai lần **, người có ngờ tới không!

Yến Vô Sư: Ồ hì hì.

Thẩm Kiều không có giết Mục Đề Bà là vì:

1, Trong lịch sử vào lúc này hắn còn chưa có chết 【………….】

2, Thẩm chưởng giáo hiện tại thân thể không tốt, mà Mục Đề Bà lại giữ địa vị tương đối quan trọng trong Tề quốc, hoàng đế rất coi trọng hắn. Nếu hắn chết, Thẩm Kiều sẽ gặp phải khá nhiều phiền phức, không chắc đã rời đi được. Hiện tại người không chết, chỉ đổi thành thái giám, bọn thủ hạ sẽ chỉ vội vàng chăm sóc hắn, trong thời gian ngắn cũng không có tâm tư để mà truy tìm Thẩm Kiều, Thẩm Kiều liền có thời gian rời đi.

Đương nhiên mọi việc không thể thập toàn thập mỹ được, Thẩm Kiều phế hắn, ước nguyện ban đầu là vì muốn tránh việc hắn gieo tai vạ thêm cho nhiều người khác, còn nếu như Mục Đề Bà vì chuyện này mà tâm lý biến thái, vậy thì cũng chịu thôi a.


	15. Chapter 15

Yến Vô Sư giận dữ nói: “Thẩm chưởng giáo quả thực tâm tựa biển rộng, chỉ tiếc Huyền Đô sơn các ngươi không phải ai ai cũng giống như ngươi, bằng không, ngươi đường đường là đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các, làm sao đến mức bị Côn Tà đánh rớt xuống vực rồi lưu lạc tới nông nỗi này?”

Thẩm Kiệu lắc đầu không nói.

Bây giờ ký ức của hắn mơ mơ hồ hồ, lúc nhớ lúc quên, có lúc chợt lóe lên vài thứ, có lúc lại mất tăm, đối với nội tình trong đoạn truyện cũ này không có rõ ràng lắm, cũng chẳng có gì để nói.

Yến Vô Sư chợt nhấc tay đánh một chưởng về phía hắn.

Một chưởng này không hề nhẹ, chẳng phải là trò đùa thăm dò, mà là dùng tới ba phần công lực chân chính.

So sánh thực lực của hai người bây giờ, đừng nói là ba phần công lực, cho dù Yến Vô Sư chỉ dùng một chút nhỏ, chỉ sợ Thẩm Kiều cũng chẳng đủ sức chống cự.

Nếu có người ngoài nào ở đây, nhất định sẽ cảm thấy Yến Vô Sư có tâm giết người không thể khi ngờ, cũng tất nhiên cảm nhận được Thẩm Kiều số kiếp đã định.

Hô hấp của Thẩm Kiều nặng nhọc, một ngụm máu vọt tới yết hầu, lại bị hắn sống chết ngăn lại, khí của Yến Vô Sư thực sự giống như bản thân y, cực kỳ bá đạo, mãnh liệt tiến đến, như sông lớn tuôn trào, gần như biến thành thực thể.

Trước bước ngoặt sinh tử, nguy hiểm vạn phần, nội tâm Thẩm Kiều lại cực kỳ bình tĩnh, lộ ra sự linh ảo khôn lường.

Trong nháy mắt đó, hai mắt Thẩm Kiều vẫn không nhìn thấy gì, nhưng ở trong khoảng không đen kịt đó, lại có một mảnh tinh hà rộng lớn hiển hiện ra trước mắt.

Vũ trụ hồng hoang, thiên địa to lớn, từ cổ tới nay, tạo hóa vô cùng, người đứng nơi đó, nhỏ bé xiết bao, nếu như có thể hợp nhất với thiên địa, hóa thần phản hư*, thì sơn hà là ta, nhật nguyệt là ta, thiên không là ta, mây gió là ta, vạn sự vạn vật, không còn trở ngại.

_* Hóa thần phản hư: Biến thành thần quay về với hư vô._

Đó chính là cảm giác lúc này của Thẩm Kiều.

Hắn không nói rõ được là do tác dụng của những ký ức lúc nhớ lúc không của mình, hay là do những văn tự đã khắc sâu trong đầu hôm mình đọc tàn quyền “Chu Dương sách”, trong đầu từng chữ từng câu từng văn tự quen thuộc hiện lên, ở trong lòng hắn phảng phất như trăng phá mây mù, hào quang tất hiện, kỳ ảo không chút tì vết.

Nội lực từ lâu ngưng trệ trống không đột nhiên lại lúc ẩn lúc hiện bắt đầu du tẩu khắp toàn thân, từng tia từng sợi, kéo dài không dứt.

Một chưởng này của Yến Vô Sư đánh lại, tựa như thái sơn áp đỉnh, lại tựa như gió giật phong ba. Nếu đổi lại là người bình thường, ngay cả mắt sáng cũng nhìn không thấy, nhưng Thẩm Kiểu vậy mà lại nhìn thấy rõ ràng, sau lưng hắn chính là vách tường, không thể tránh được nữa, chỉ có thể lựa chọn chính diện nghênh địch.

Dùng thân thể yếu ớt bệnh tật, đối chưởng với ba phần công lực của Yến Vô Sư.

Người kia từng cùng giao đấu với những cao thủ hàng đầu thiên hạ như Kỳ Phượng Các, Thôi Từ Vọng, hai đại tông sư mà chưa từng rơi xuống thế hạ phong, có thể thấy được thực lực vô cùng khủng bố, đừng nói là Thẩm Kiều, cho dù đệ nhất cao thủ tay sai của Tề quốc Mộ Dung Thấm ở đây, đối mặt với ba phần công lực của Yến Vô Sư, cũng không thể không chuyên chú ứng chiến.

Nhưng mà Thẩm Kiều dĩ nhiên lại đứng vững dưới áp lực như vậy.

Không có bị vỗ bẹp trên tường, cũng không có thổ huyết bỏ mình.

Sắc mặt hắn tái nhợt đến gần như trong suốt, nhưng dưới chân lại không hề di chuyển đến nửa phần, ống tay áo do khí xung kích mà tung bay lên, ngay cả cái khăn vấn tóc trên đầu cũng bung ra, tóc dài rơi xuống, tung bay trong đó.

Hai cỗ kình khí đụng nhau, một bên mạnh một bên yếu, vậy mà trong thời gian ngắn cư nhiên không hề rơi xuống thế hạ phong.

Yến Vô Sư hơi nhíu mày, cũng không hề hiện lên vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, ngược lại lộ ra thần sắc quả nhiên là thế.

Tâm pháp của Huyền Đô sơn, thanh tĩnh vô vi, không tranh với đời, gặp yếu thì yếu, gặp mạnh thì cường, hòa hợp không phân, thiên tâm thủy minh.

Trong đầu Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên chợt lóe lên câu nói này.

Nhưng hắn lập tức liền ý thức được, tiềm lực của mình có thể bị kích thích ra, thật ra không liên quan quá nhiều đến Huyền Đô sơn, mà là vì…

Nội lực mà mình sử dụng đích thực mơ hồ xuất hiện khi có dấu hiệu giao hòa với Yến Vô Sư, hai cỗ chân khí đối lập nhau, ảnh hưởng lẫn nhau, rõ ràng là có cùng nguồn gốc!

Mà thực lực hai người chung quy khác xa nhau, Yến Vô Sư căn bản không cần làm động tác dư thừa, chỉ cần tăng thêm chút áp lực, Thẩm Kiều liền triệt để thất thủ, mặt vàng như nghệ, một phụm máu liền phun ra ngoài.

Yến Vô Sư lại thu tay ngay tại lúc này.

“Quả nhiên là thế.” Y hứng thú nói, “Lúc đó khi bắt mạch cho ngươi ta đã hoài nghi, trước kia khi ở Huyền Đô sơn ngươi từng tu luyện tàn quyền của Chu Dương Sách rồi đúng không? Là Kỳ Phượng Các truyền cho ngươi?”

Thẩm Kiều chỉ cảm thấy hai tai ong ong, thanh âm của Yến Vô Sư giống như từ chân trời xa xôi truyền lại, cả người hắn thuận theo tường trượt xuống: “Cho nên đêm đó tại Xuất Vân tự, ngươi là cố ý bảo ta đọc tàn quyển?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không sai, Chu Dương sách có tổng cộng năm quyển, Du Hồn quyển nằm ở Huyền Đô sơn các ngươi, nếu ngươi là truyền nhân y bát của Kỳ Phượng Các, tất nhiên cũng luyện qua cuốn này, bằng không từ cái loại địa phương như Ứng Hối Phong kia té xuống, nhất định không thể sống, huống hồ còn dần dần khôi phục lại hai mắt cùng với võ công. Chính ngươi không cảm thấy kỳ quái sao?”

“Do ngươi đã luyện qua Chu Dương sách, nên thân thể ngươi đã tự động nhớ kỹ, cứ coi như ngươi tạm thời mất đi lý ức, cỗ chân khí kia cũng đã sớm là một phần trong thân thể ngươi, chậm rãi giúp ngươi điều trị. Đêm đó ta dùng ngươi đọc Vọng Ý quyển, chính là muốn mượn phần nội dung này, kích phát ngươi nhớ lại phần mà mình đã từng luyện qua trước kia, xem ngươi có thể đem nội dung hai quyển kết hợp lại rồi thông hiều đạo lý trong đó hay không.”

Thẩm Kiều hơi thở mỏng manh: “Thẩm mỗ chỉ là một phế nhân, sao đáng giá để Yến tông chủ phí sức lực lớn như vậy?”

Yến Vô Sư quỷ bí nở nụ cười: “Vọng Ý quyển của Chu Dương sách hiện thế, dẫn tới tranh đoạt khắp nơi, đáng tiếc nguyên bản lại bị tự tay ta phá hủy ở Xuất Vân tự, chỉ có mấy người lúc đó ở đấy chính tai nghe thấy. Bọn họ sau khi trở về nhất định sẽ phải ghi lại nội dung, vì nghe chưa chắc đã chính xác hoàn toàn tất nhiên bọn họ sẽ pha trộn một ít nội dung thật giả hỗn tạp trong đó, dẫn tới xuất hiện nhiều phiên bản mới, khiến khắp nơi tranh đoạt. Đêm đó rất nhiều môn phái không có mặt, bọn họ sau khi nghe thấy tin tức khẳng định không thể ngồi yên, trăm phương ngàn kế muốn lấy được nội dung chân chính không chút sai sót của tàn quyền, minh tranh ám đấu, phong vân nổi lên, ngươi không cảm thấy thú vị hay sao?”

Thẩm Kiều nhắm mắt lại: “Chuyện này đối với ngươi có lợi gì?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Lợi tất nhiên là có, nhưng mà không liên quan đến ngươi, không cần quan tâm. Ngươi chỉ cần biết, chuyện này mang đến cho ngươi lợi ích khổng lồ, dù sao trên cõi đời, có thể có được một quyển tàn quyển, đã là có cơ duyên cực tốt rồi, tuyệt đối không có mấy người được như ngươi, có được những hai quyển trong số đó. Nếu có thể tiếp tục luyện tập, chưa chắc đã không thể khôi phục lại trình độ khi xưa, nói như vậy, có phải ngươi nên cám ơn ta một tiếng không nhỉ?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Yến tông chủ…”

Yến Vô Sư nắm lấy cằm hắn, kéo hắn ngẩng đầu lên: “Lúc trước không phải còn gọi ta là sư tôn sao, sao đổi xưng hô nhanh như vậy chứ?”

“Ta muốn…” Thẩm Kiều lẩm bẩm nói, âm thanh có chút mơ hồ không rõ.

Yến Vô Sư hơi khom lưng, cúi đầu nghe.

Đối phương đột nhiên phun ra một ngụm máu lớn, Yến Vô Sư không kịp buông tay, máu bắn tung tóe lên tay y.

Trong mắt Yến Vô Sư bốc lên sát khí.

Thẩm Kiều vô lực nói: “Vốn định nói với ngươi ta muốn hộc máu, cái này không phải cố ý…”

Nói còn chưa dứt lời, hắn liền nghệch đầu sang một bên, hôn mê.

……

Trong lúc hôn mê, hắn cảm thấy cả người như trôi nổi giữa không trung, bồng bà bồng bềnh, ngay cả tinh thần cũng mung lung trôi nổi ra thật xa, cũng không biết trải qua bao lâu mới có thể bay trở lại, rơi vào bên trong thể xác này.

Vừa mở mắt ra, Thẩm Kiều liền nghe thấy bên cạnh có tiếng người thở dài nói: “Nhân sinh nhiều gian khổ như vậy, ngươi còn sống làm gì, mãi không chết được, có thấy khổ không?”

Là thanh âm của Yến Vô Sư.

“…” Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy người này hơn phân nửa là có bệnh.

Yến Vô Sư làm việc tùy tâm sở dục, không theo lẽ thường đến một cảnh giới nhất định, ví như Vọng Ý quyển của Chu Dương sách quý giá như thế, y nói hủy liền hủy, không để lại dù chỉ là một chút.

Có thể dòm được nội dung của tàn quyển, người người cầu còn không được, y lại nhẹ nhàng như không mà cho mình phần cơ duyên này.

Chính mình gặp phải phản bội của Trần Cung, dẫn tới cục diện Mục Đề Bà dẫn người vây công, Yến Vô Sư lúc đó nhất định cũng đang ở bên cạnh, nhưng y lại khoanh tay đứng nhìn, không hề ngăn cản, mãi đến tận khi Thẩm Kiều dựa vào chính mình rời đi, y mới xuất hiện, lại lập tức bất thình lình ra tay như muốn lấy mạng Thẩm Kiều, kết quả lại kích thích chân khí Chu Dương sách còn sót lại trong cơ thể Thẩm Kiều ra ngoài.

Mà Thẩm Kiều tuyệt không đến nỗi tự cho rằng Yến Vô Sư có vài phần kính trọng với mình, lao tâm khổ trí muốn tôi luyện mình, lý do duy nhất là, tính tình người này thay đổi liên tục, hỉ nộ vô thường, rất khó dựa theo lẽ thường mà suy đoán.

Yến Vô Sư: “Tùy tùng của Mục Đề Bà đến tìm hắn, Trần Cung cũng đi theo. Kẻ này hại ngươi bị tên Mục Đề Bà kia coi trọng sủng hạnh, nếu ngươi muốn giết hắn, hiện tại vẫn còn kịp.”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu không nói, chống khuỷu tay xuống giường chậm rãi ngồi dậy, phát hiện sau khi mình ói ra mấy búng máu, ngực vậy mà lại thoải mái hơn rất nhiều, cũng không còn cảm khác khó thở đau đớn như trước nữa. Nghĩ thầm đúng là đánh bừa mà trúng, ói hết mấy khối tụ huyết ra, ngược lại giúp cho thương thế hắn dần khỏi.

“Đa tạ Yến tông chủ.” Hắn nói.

Yến Vô Sư ngược lại rất thoải mái: “Ta cũng không ngờ nhanh như vậy ngươi đã có thể phun máu tụ ở trong người ra, chỉ là muốn buộc ngươi sử dụng chân khí của Chu Dương sách thôi.”

Thẩm Kiều biết ý y muốn nói là: Lúc đó nếu như ngươi thật sự không đỡ được, chết cũng đáng thôi.

“Vậy Yến tông chủ sau này có tính toán gì?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Cùng ngươi quay về Huyền Đô sơn.”

“…” Thẩm Kiều giật giật khóe miệng, “Yến tông chủ trăm công nghìn việc, sao lại lãng phí sức lực trên người ta như vậy?”

Yến Vô Sư “yêu thương” sờ sờ gò má hắn, Thẩm Kiều căn bản muốn tránh cũng tránh không được, chỉ có thể để mặc y nắm cằm sờ nắn như đồ của riêng mình nửa ngày: “Huyền Đô sơn cất giấu Du Hồn quyển của Chu Dương sách, mà ta thì lại không biết nó ở đâu, Huyền Đô sơn to lớn nhơ vậy, cứ cho là những người kia không phải đối thủ của ta, đi vào tìm kiếm cũng rất phiền phức, có ngươi trong tay, không phải tiện hơn sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi muốn ta nhớ lại nội dung rồi viết lại cho ngươi?”

Yên Vô Sư cười cười: “Có thứ người vô dụng mới cần phải làm máy móc như vậy, từng chữ từng câu cũng phải ghi lại. Tàn quyển cất giấu trong nội cung Bắc Chu ta đã luyện rồi, Vọng Ý quyển ta cũng nhìn rồi, năm có được hai, đối với phương hướng tu luyện của Chu Dương sách đã sớm nắm chắc, thay bằng nhìn ngươi nhớ ra viết xuống không biết có đúng hay không chẳng bằng cùng ngươi trực tiếp giao thủ, không sợ không thể thăm dò ra sự ảo diệu mà tàn quyển cất giấu tại Huyền Đô sơn.”

Y nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Cảnh giới thiên tiên chân chính, không nằm ở bề ngoài, cũng không nằm ở việc mô phỏng theo. Đường là do người đi mà ra, Đào Hoằng Cảnh có thể dung hợp ba nhà, viết ra Chu Dương sách, ta tự nhiên cũng có thể sáng chế ra thứ võ công cao hơn hắn.”

Những câu nói này chợt nghe thì thấy vô cùng cuồng ngạo, ngông nghênh tự đại, nhưng tỉ mỉ suy nghĩ, thực ra Thẩm Kiều cũng tán đồng.

Yến Vô Sư có thể trở thành tông chủ, võ công tiếu ngạo thiên hạ, tự nhiên y cũng có khả năng của chính mình, chỉ nhìn từ điểm này, y cũng có thể bước lên vị trí năm đại tông sư hàng đầu thiên hạ.

Chỉ có một điềm: Cùng một người như vậy ngày ngày gặp mặt, sớm chiều ở chung, thật sự là một chuyện dằn vặt, chứ chẳng phải chuyện gì vui.

Yến Vô Sư buông tay ra, nhàn nhạt nói: “Ngươi đã tỉnh rồi, ngày mai liền đi đi.”

Thẩm Kiều bất đắc dĩ nói: “Ta có thể có lựa chọn khác không?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi có thể lựa chọn hiện tại thương thế đã ổn, tự mình đi; hoặc là bây giờ chúng ta lại đánh thêm một trận, chờ ngươi bị ta đánh cho tàn phế thương tích đầy mình, ta tự mang ngươi đi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

_**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:** _

Ngày hôm nay đầu đau quá, ôm đầu lăn qua lăn lại ~~~ Kỳ quái là ngày hôm qua rõ ràng là chặt tay, không phải tay nên đau sao, sao lại là đau đầu…

Thẩm Kiều: Gặp phải cái người mềm không được cứng không xong, võ công cao cường, bệnh thần kinh, phải làm sao giờ, vẫn luôn onl, gấp…

Yến Vô Sư: Lấy thân hầu hạ nha.

Thẩm Kiều:…


	16. Chapter 16

Có Yến Vô Sư, tất nhiên không cần phải đi theo quan đạo để an toàn làm gì, vì đi tắt, Yến Vô Sư không hề đi qua Trường An mà trực tiếp xuôi nam đến Lạc Châu, rồi từ Lạc Châu đi Dục Châu và Tùy Châu.

Con đường này rút ngắn rất nhiều khoảng cách, nhưng tương tự, bởi vì những nơi này gần với biên cảnh của Tề quốc, cho nên không hề thái bình, đặc biệt là sau đợt thiên tai năm ngoái, ruộng khô ngàn dặm, lưu dân khắp nơi, di chuyển dồn về phía những châu, huyện có lương thực sung túc, dẫn đến bây giờ dọc theo đường đi của Thẩm Kiều bọn họ thấy xuất hiện không ít lưu dân.

Luận võ công, thiên hạ ngày nay ít có người có thể đứng ngang hàng với Yến Vô Sư, nhưng y rõ ràng không phải là bạn đồng hành tốt. Vết thương cũ của Thẩm Kiều còn chưa lành, đôi mắt lúc tốt lúc kém, trước sau không có cách nào khôi phục được như bình thường, nhiều lắm cũng chỉ có thể thấy mơ hồ cảnh vật phía trước. Yến Vô Sư cũng không có vì vậy mà nảy sinh lòng thương hương tiếc ngọc, đối đãi đặc biệt ưu đãi với hắn, cho nên ngay cả xe ngựa cũng không thèm thuê, cứ đi không nhanh không chậm đi bộ tới phía trước, mang cái tư thế “ngươi theo kịp thì theo, không theo kịp cũng phải theo”.

Như vậy một trước một sau qua một số ngày, họ cũng đã sắp tới được thành Tương Châu, ngay lúc này bọn họ gặp phải một đám lưu dân.

Những người này vốn là từ Quang Châu mà đến, vì nơi đó xảy ra nạn đói, không thể không bôn ba ngàn dặm đi đến Tương Châu giàu có này. Ai biết được thứ sử Tương Châu lại không chịu mở cửa thành cho bọn họ, lệnh cho binh lính canh gác chặt chẽ, không được thả cho bất cứ lưu dân nào tiến vào.

Đám lưu dân không còn sức lực lại không thể kiếm chỗ tìm vận may, nay chỉ có thể kiếm chỗ trú tạm thời ở lại, trên thực tế chính là chậm rãi chờ chết.

Nhìn từ góc độ của một người cai trị một phương, thứ sử Tương Châu làm như vậy cũng không có gì đáng trách. Bởi lẽ lương thực của một tòa thành là có hạn, nếu thả lưu dân tiến vào, sẽ phải phụ trách dàn xếp cho họ, mà những người này trên thực tế là bách tính mà địa phương khác phải xử lý, làm như vậy chẳng khác nào thêm áp lực cho bản thân thành Tương Châu, đến lúc đó nếu Tương Châu không có đủ lương thực để ăn, dân chúng trong thành ngược lại sẽ bị liên lụy. Hiện giờ Tề đế Cao Vĩ chỉ lo tầm hoan mua vui, căn bản không có lòng dạ nào đi cai trị triều đình, triều đình cấp lương còn chưa tới địa phương cần đến, đã bị tầng tầng bóc lột khiến cho tiêu hao gần như không còn. Thứ sử Tương Châu mặc dù có nhận những lưu dân này vào trong thành, cũng sẽ không bởi vậy mà được triều đình ngợi khen.

Tương Châu cách Huyền Đô sơn đã rất gần, chỉ cần đi về hướng Tây Nam thêm mấy ngày nữa, là có thể tiến vào Miện Châu ở ngay bên cạnh Huyền Đô sơn.

Càng tới gần Huyền Đô sơn, tâm tình Yến Vô Sư tựa hồ càng tốt.

Y thậm chí giảm chậm bước chân chờ Thẩm Kiều đuổi tới, còn vừa hứng thú thuyết minh về phong cảnh nhân gian nơi này, nếu không phải biết rõ quan hệ của hai người, nhìn qua nói không chừng còn tưởng bọn họ là lão bằng hữu nhiều năm kết bạn đồng hành.

Y nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Tương Châu thời Chiến Quốc thuộc về Sở quốc, cho nên Sở phong rất đậm, cũng coi như là nơi giàu có đông đúc. Đáng tiếc Cao Vĩ không có tâm kinh doanh, tâm huyết mấy đời Cao gia, sợ là hủy trong tay hắn.”

Yến Vô Sư đối với Tề đế hiển nhiên không có nửa điểm tôn trọng nào, mở miệng liền gọi thẳng tên húy.

Thẩm Kiều nheo mắt lại, mơ hồ nhìn thấy ngoài thành tụ tập không ít người, trong đó phụ nữ trẻ em người già chiếm phần lớn, may mà bây giờ thời tiết chưa nóng lắm, bằng không chỉ sợ ôn dịch sẽ vì vậy mà nổi lên, không khỏi lắc đầu than thở một câu: “Dân sinh gian khổ!”

Yến Vô Sư nhàn nhạt nói: “Thật ra cảnh tượng như vậy, ở những quốc gia khác cũng có. Tây Tấn những năm cuối ngũ quốc phân tranh, khắp nơi tranh quyền đoạt lợi, máu tươi mạng sống vô số đã rơi xuống, nạn đói như vậy năm nào cũng có. Đặc biệt là ở những nơi biên cảnh, các quốc gia vì trốn tránh trách nhiệm, di dời áp lực, đều ước gì đẩy lưu dân của mình sang nước khác. Những năm nào được mùa, lại thường xuyên phát động chiến tranh chiếm đoạt thành trì nước láng giềng, binh biến bao lần, chính quyền thay đổi liên tục, không đến vài năm lại thay một cái quốc hiệu, đương nhiên không có người nào đem tâm tư đặt vào việc trị quốc. Bắc Tề bất quá là trầm trọng hơn thôi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta nghe nói Yến tông chủ ở Bắc chu có thân phận là quan to lộc lớn, rất được Chu Đế tin dùng, chắc là trong lòng ngươi, nhất định cho là Bắc Chu có khả năng nhất thống thiên hạ?”

Yến Vô Sư chắp tay sau lưng chầm chậm nói: “Làm hoàng đế, không cần biết là minh quân hay hôn quân, xưa nay đều là kẻ tám lạng người nửa cân, khác nhau chỉ ở chỗ có thể khắc chế dục vọng của chính mình hay không. Vũ Văn Ung tuy rằng thích phát động chiến tranh, nhưng hắn cấm phật cấm đạo, cũng không trọng Nho gia, không dựa vào bất kỳ bên nào, vì vậy lựa chọn còn lại của hắn rất ít. Ta muốn nhất thống tam tông, cũng cần tới sự giúp đỡ của hắn. Vũ Văn gia vào Trung Nguyên đã nhiều năm, tổ tiên tuy là người dân tộc Tiên Bi, nhưng từ lâu đã bị Hán hóa, chế độ triều Chu so với chế độ nhà Hán cũng không khác mấy. Nếu bàn về làm hoàng đế, không hẳn là kém với Nam Trần.”

Sau nhiều ngày như vậy, qua lời kể, cuối cùng Thẩm Kiều cũng có thể nắm rõ được thế lực các phương trong thiên hạ.

Đêm đó, Tuyết Đình thiền sư đã từng rat ay ngăn cản Yến Vô Sư ở Xuất Vân tự, cũng đã ủng hộ Bắc Chu, nhưng Bắc Chu mà ngài ủng hộ là Bắc Chu trước kia được Vũ Văn nhiếp chính chở che, mà không phải hoàng đế Vũ Văn Ung hiện nay.

Tuyết Đình thiền sư thuộc Thiên Nhai tông, cùng Thiên Nhai tông tông chủ đương nhiệm-Pháp Nhất là sư huynh đệ. Mà Thiên Nhai tông nguyên bản vốn có lập trường ủng hộ Nam Trần, việc này liên quan đến ân oán bên trong Thiên Nhai tông, nói đến cũng là một câu chuyện dài.

Vũ Văn Ung sau khi đoạt lại quyền lực vào tay mình, vì thanh trừ sự ảnh hưởng mà Vũ Văn Hộ lưu lại, tất nhiên không thể tiếp tục trọng dụng Phật môn, cho nên bây giờ phái của Tuyết Đình tại Bắc Chu kỳ thực nằm ở vị trí có chút lúng túng, mặc dù không đến mức đánh mất địa vị hoàn toàn, nhưng một ngày Vũ Văn Ung còn tại vị, thì ngày đó Tuyết Đình thiền sư còn chưa thể khôi phục lại tôn vinh ngày trước.

Đối với Vũ Văn Ung mà nói, ba nhà Nho Thích Đạo, bên nào cũng có câu nệ, một khi có dính líu quan hệ với bọn họ, chính mình thi hành biện pháp chính trị sẽ khó tránh khỏi mang theo sắc thái nhà đó. Đây là thứ mà một hoàng đế có ý thức tự chủ cao không hề muốn nhìn thấy. So sánh với đó, tuy rằng Hoán Nguyệt tông có mục đích của riêng mình, nhưng rõ ràng so với những nhà khác thì họ thích hợp để hợp tác hơn, cũng sẽ không vì thế mà yêu cầu Vũ Văn Ung phổ biến rộng rãi học thuyết của một nhà nào đó, đây là suy nghĩ của hắn.

Hai người vừa đi vừa nói chuyện, hướng về phía cửa thành.

Dân chúng bình thường hoặc thương nhân đi vào trong thành, vì phòng lưu dân quấy rầu, thường thường kết bạn đồng hành với nhau, tốt nhất là có đàn ông hộ vệ, bởi vì lưu dân đói đến cùng cực cũng có thể biến thành trộm cướp. Khi bọn họ phát hiện ăn xin không còn tác dụng, nhất định sẽ cướp đoạt trắng trợn, đến hoàn cảnh cùng đường mạt lộ, phụ nữ trẻ em mỹ mạo rơi vào tay lưu dân, không chỉ trinh tiết khó giữ mà còn có thể bị giết làm thịt ăn.

Dưới tình huống như vậy, hai người Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều liền biến thành tổ hợp khá kỳ lạ khiến người khác chú ý.

Một người hai tay trống trơn, cái gì cũng không mang, một người chống gậy trúc, bộ dạng bệnh nặng mới khỏi, thấy thế nào cũng không giống dân chúng tầm thường.

Ven đường có lưu dân thỉnh thoảng hướng về bọn họ toát lên dáng vẻ cầu xin, Yến Vô Sư vừa nhìn đã thấy là nhân vật không dễ chọc, lưu dân cũng không dám tiến lên đòi hỏi, chỉ có thể hướng về phía Thẩm Kiều có vẻ ốm yếu dễ nói chuyện để cầu xin.

Trong đó có một đôi vợ chồng, kéo theo ba bốn đứa nhỏ đi trên đường, gầy trơ cả xương, không nhìn ra một chút nào của hình người nữa, chỉ như những con rối, cương thi, ngay cả thần sắc cũng đã trở nên tê dại. Đứa nhỏ lớn nhất cũng chỉ sáu, bảy tuổi, nhỏ nhất mới hai, ba tuổi, bước đi tập tễnh lảo đảo, cha mẹ cũng không có sức để ôm nàng nữa. Nàng cứ thế nắm lấy góc áo mẫu thân loạng chòa loạng choạng bước theo sau.

Nếu như tình huống này tiếp tục kéo dài, có lẽ đứa nhỏ này sẽ bị mang đi trao đổi với đứa nhỏ nhà người khác, tăng cường khẩu phần lương thực cho cha mẹ, hoặc là trực tiếp bị cha mẹ nấu lên ăn. Sinh phải thời loạn, khi bước tới hoàn cảnh cùng đường mạt lộ, vì sinh tồn, cốt nhục tình thân cũng có thể để sang một bên.

Đôi vợ chồng này thấy Thẩm Kiều đi ngang qua, trực tiếp quỳ gối xuống xin hắn cho chút đồ ăn. Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút, lấy từ trong ngực ra một bao bánh rán bọc giấy dầu đưa cho đứa nhỏ còn bé nhất kia.

Đôi vợ chồng mừng rỡ như điên, liên tục khấu tạ, trượng phu trực tiếp đoạt lấy bánh rán từ trong tay đứa nhỏ, há mồm liền cắn một miếng lớn, thấy vợ con đều tha thiết mong chờ nhìn mình, chần chờ nửa ngày, mới lưu luyến không rời bẻ xuống một miếng nhỏ cho thê tử.

Thê tử cầm lấy khối bánh nhỏ, chính mình không hề ăn, cẩn thận từng li từng tí, trân trân trọng trọng chia thành mấy phần nhỏ, đưa cho mấy đứa nhỏ.

Chiếc bánh không lớn, sau khi ăn như hổ đói mới được vài miếng đã hết rồi, lưu dân bên cạnh nhìn thấy mê mẩn, đều như hổ rình mồi mà nhìn chằm chằm Thẩm Kiều.

Trượng phu kia nói với Thẩm Kiều bằng giọng cầu khẩn: “Bọn nhỏ đói bụng đã mấy ngày, kính xin quý nhân thưởng thêm một chiếc nữa, cũng giúp cho chúng tôi cầm cự được đến khi vào thành!”

Thẩm Kiều lại cự tuyệt: “Ta cũng không phải người giàu có, trên người chỉ mang theo hai chiếc bánh, cho các ngươi một cái, ta cũng phải giữ lại một cái cho mình.”

Trượng phu kia thấy trên người Thẩm Kiều còn đồ ăn, biểu tình trên mặt liền thay đổi, lại thấy hắn hai mắt vô thần, còn phải dựa vào gậy trúc để chống đỡ, không khỏi sinh ý niệm xấu xa, vồ về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Ai biết còn chưa đụng được tới ống tay áo người ta, thân thể đã bay ngược ra ngoài, rơi bịch trên mặt đất, kêu rên thảm thiết.

Lại nhìn Thẩm Kiều, vẫn là bộ dáng ốm yếu không chịu nổi như cũ, hoàn toàn không nhìn ra hắn làm sao mà đánh được người bay ra ngoài.

Hắn hiển nhiên không nghĩ tới chính mình nhất thời nổi thiện tâm lại đưa đến kết quả như thế, lại nhìn vợ con của tên nam nhân, đều đã sợ hãi ôm nhau thành một đám.

Những lưu dân khác vốn có lòng xấu, nhìn thấy tình cảnh này, tự nhiên cũng không dám tiến lên.

Nam nhân kia tốn công mất sức bò lên, không những không xin lỗi, ngược lại còn mở miệng mắng: “Có bản lĩnh thì ngươi đánh chết ta đi! Loại người giả nhân giả nghĩa như ngươi, không phải muốn dựa vào bố thí để bắt chúng ta dập đầu tạ ơn sao, tại sao cứu người lại không cứu triệt để, rõ ràng còn một cái bánh, tại sao không lấy ra! Không muốn lấy ra thì đừng lấy, lại còn chúng ta nếm trải chút ngon ngọt nhưng lại không cho ăn đến đủ no, ngươi làm như vậy khác gì với giết người chứ!”

Thẩm Kiều hít sâu một hơi, lắc đầu một cái, không hề nói gì, quay người rời đi.

Yến Vô Sư trước sau vẫn ở một nơi không gần không xa nơi đó, chắp tay đứng, thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, không nhúng tay cũng không rời đi, giống như là đang chờ hắn, trên mặt hiện lên biểu tình cười như không cười.

Có một chiêu vừa rồi, dù cho có người biết trên người hắn có đồ ăn, những người khác cũng chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn hắn rời đi.

Đợi hắn đến gần, Yến Vô Sư mới nói: “Một nắm gạo dưỡng ân nhân, một đấu gạo dưỡng cừu nhân*. Câu nói này, ngươi đã từng nghe qua chưa?”

 _*Một nắm gạo dưỡng ân nhân, một đấu gạo dưỡng cừu nhân: Lúc gặp phải một người sắp chết đói, ngươi cho hắn một nắm gạo, hắn sẽ coi ngươi là ân nhân; nhưng ngươi cho hắn một đấu gạo, hắn sẽ nghĩ ngươi có thể cho một đấu gạo, thì có thể cho ta thêm nữa…, nếu ngươi_ _không cho ta, vậy ngươi liền trở thành cừu nhân của ta rồi._

Thẩm Kiều thở dài: “Là ta lỗ mãng, người chịu khổ có rất nhiều, bằng sức một mình ta, không cứu được hết.”

Yến Vô Sư châm chọc: “Phụ thân người ta còn không quan tâm sự sống chết của đứa con, ngươi lại đi giúp người ta chiếu cố. Thẩm chưởng giáo quả nhiên có tấm lòng bác ái, chỉ tiếc con người ta có lòng tham không đáy, không hiểu nổi lòng tốt của ngươi. Nếu hôm nay ngươi không thể tự vệ, có khi hiện tại đã biến thành nồi canh thịt rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một chút: “Nếu như hôm nay ta không thể tự vệ, thì sẽ không lựa chọn đi con đường này, thà rằng đi xa một chút để tránh né lưu dân địa phương còn hơn. Con người luôn có thiên hướng xu lợi tránh hại, ta cũng không phải thánh nhân, cũng không ngoại lệ, chỉ là nhìn thấy có người chịu khổ, trong lòng thấy không đành thôi.”

Hắn lựa chọn nhân chi sơ tính bản thiện, Yến Vô Sư lại tin tưởng nhân chi sơ tính bản ác. Hai người từ trong suy nghĩ đã trái ngược nhau, Yến Vô Sư tất nhiên có thể dùng vũ lực đưa Thẩm Kiều vào chỗ chết, nhưng cho dù y có bóp cổ Thẩm Kiều, cũng không cách nào thay đổi suy nghĩ của Thẩm Kiều.

Có đoạn nhạc điệm này, bầu không khí vất vả lắm mới hòa hoãn được giữa hai người biến mất không còn sót lại chút gì.

“Công tử!”

Thanh âm nho nhỏ, yếu ớt, từ phía sau truyền đến.

Thẩm Kiều quay đầu lại, chỉ nhìn thấy một bóng dáng mơ hồ, nhỏ gầy thấp bé, là một đứa nhỏ.

Đứa nhỏ kia chạy đến trước mặt hắn quỳ xuống, nghiêm nghiêm túc túc dập đầu ba cái với hắn: “Đa tạ công tử vừa rồi đã ban thưởng bánh cho chúng ta, cha ta vô lễ với ngài, ta, ta chỉ có thể thay người dập đầu, kính xin ngài đại nhân đại lượng, không tính toán với cha ta!”

Hắn làm sao đến mức có thể tính toán với một đứa nhỏ. Thẩm Kiều thở dài, tiến lên dìu nó lên: “Ta không có để ở trong lòng, nghe nói qua mấy ngày nữa chính là Phật Đản, bách tính thành Tương Châu sùng bái Phật pháp, đến lúc đó nhất định sẽ mở trại phát cháo, cũng sẽ cho một vài lưu dân thích hợp vào trong thành, các ngươi vẫn còn một chút hi vọng sống.”

Hai mắt đứa nhỏ sáng lên, liên tục khấu tạ: “Đa tạ công tử đã báo tin, xin hỏi cao tính đại danh công tử, sau này nếu có cơ hội, tiểu nhân nhất định báo đáp lại ngài, lập cho ngài bài vị trường sinh!”

Thẩm Kiều xoa xoa đầu nó, hòa nhã nói: “Mấy cái đó thì không cần, ngươi cứ chăm sóc tốt cho mẫu thân cùng đệ muội của mình là được rồi.”

Đứa nhỏ dùng sức gãi đầu, lặng lẽ nói: “Ngài yên tâm, thật ra vừa rồi khi mẫu thân chia cho ta khối bánh, ta không có ăn, đều lén lút đưa cho muội muội cả!”

Thẩm Kiều nghe mà lòng đau xót, thở dài vì đứa nhỏ quá hiểu chuyện, suy nghĩ một chút, vẫn lấy từ trong lòng ra cái bánh còn lại đưa cho nó: “Ngươi cầm về mà ăn, đừng để cho phụ thân ngươi nhìn thấy.”

Đứa nhỏ kia đói đến xanh xao vàng vọt, cũng không biết lấy sức lực từ đâu ra, sống chết không chịu nhận, cuối cùng vẫn là Thẩm Kiều cứng rắn nhét vào trong tay nó: “Ngươi còn từ chối nữa, để người ngoài nhìn thấy, lại sinh chuyện.”

Nó lúc này mới đành nhận lấy, liền quỳ xuống dập đầu với Thẩm Kiều, kiên trì nói: “Kính xin công tử cho biết họ tên!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta tên Thẩm Kiều.”

“Thẩm Kiều…” Đứa nhỏ kia đọc nhẩm nhiều lần, không biết có phải đã hiểu chữ Kiều thành chữ khác không nữa, Thẩm Kiều cũng không có ý định sửa lại.

Đứa nhỏ kia cẩn thận bước đi từng bước.

Yến Vô Sư: “Không còn sớm nữa, nhanh vào thành đi.”

Thẩm Kiều thấy y không còn châm chọc nữa, ngược lại có chút kỳ lạ, cười nói: “Ngươi không nói gì sao?”

Yến Vô Sư nhàn nhạt nói: “Có người thích làm chút chuyện ngu xuẩn, nói cũng không nghe, bản tọa hà tất phải tốn nước miếng?”

Thẩm Kiều sờ mũi một cái, cười không nói gì.

Thế gian này đúng thật là có rất nhiều ác ý, nhưng hắn không muốn bởi vì chút ác ý này mà phủ nhận đi những thiện tâm còn tồn tại.

Chính là vì một tia thiện ý này, hắn cảm thấy cho đi chiếc bánh rán kia rất có giá trị.

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

Thẩm chưởng giáo trong lòng hiểu rất rõ, nhưng hiểu thì hiểu, hắn vẫn nguyện ý vươn tay.

Lão Yến trong lòng cũng rất rõ ràng, nhưng hắn không muốn vươn tay, hơn nữa còn chủ trương đem uy hiếp bóp chết từ trong trứng nước.

Đây chính là sự khác nhau giữa tam quan của hai người.

Thẩm Kiều nghiêm túc lắc đầu một cái:Tam quan khác nhau quá lớn, đừng nói cùng người như vậy làm gay, muốn làm bằng hữu còn khó nữa là!

Yến Vô Sư: Ai nói không có cách.

Thẩm Kiều: Ha?

Yến Vô Sư: Gạo nấu thành cơm.

Thẩm Kiều:… (Lần thứ 1001 nói) đạo diễn, ta không muốn diễn cùng người như vậy!


	17. Chapter 17

Dưới chân Huyền Đô sơn có Huyền Đô trấn, nhiều năm qua vẫn chỉ là trấn nhỏ bình yên, mặc dù ở ngay sát cạnh Đạo môn chính phái nổi tiếng thiên hạ, nhưng cũng không ảnh hưởng nhiều đến bách tính nơi trấn nhỏ này, cùng lắm khi thấy mấy đạo trưởng ở trên núi xuống, bọn họ sẽ đặc biệt khách khí tôn trọng hơn chút, lấy lễ tiếp đón thôi.

Tất nhiền, Huyền Đô sơn đường đường là Đạo môn đệ nhất thiên hạ, thỉnh thoảng xuống núi mua đồ, cũng đều dựa theo giá cả thị trường trả tiền, giao dịch công bằng, chưa bao giờ ỷ vào mình là đại phái mà ức hiếp dân lành. Cứ xem những năm gần đây bách tính trấn Huyền Đô này đều vì có thể trở thành hàng xóm của các đạo trưởng ở Huyền Đô Tử Phủ mà cảm thấy tự hào là biết.

Tuy nhiên cũng chỉ đến thế mà thôi, Đạo môn dù sao cũng là Đạo môn, vào được Huyền Đô sơn, đều là người không còn can hệ gì đến nhân gian nữa, cùng với bách tính dưới chân lúc mặt trời mọc đi làm, mặt trời lặn thì nghỉ ngơi, vẫn là hai thế giới khác nhau.

Song khi Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư đến được Huyền Đô trấn, cái trấn này so với bất cứ ngày thường nào đều náo nhiệt hơn hẳn, người đến người đi, trong đó không thiếu võ lâm nhân sĩ, người ăn mặc kiểu đạo nhân cũng chẳng ít.

Yến Vô Sư nói: “Mười ngày sau, Huyền Đô Tử Phủ sẽ tổ chức ngọc đài để luận đạo, xác định thiên hạ đạo thống, mời tất cả các hiền giả danh sĩ thiên hạ cùng đến dự hội. Nghe nói các đại môn phái đều sẽ phái người tới đây, Lâm Xuyên Học Cung và Thiên Nhai tông bên kia, cũng phái sứ giả đến.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Xác định thiên hạ đạo thống là ý gì?”

Lúc này hai người đang ngồi trong quán trà, quay đầu ra phía ngoài quan sát.

Yến Vô Sư nhấp ngụm trà: “Ngươi không ở, Huyền Đô sơn chung quy cũng phải có người đứng ra lãnh đạo, thân phận đối phương một ngày chưa công bố cho thiên hạ, người bên ngoài liền một ngày không biết thân phận của hắn, hắn chung quy cũng phải tìm một cơ hội để ra mắt mà thôi. Chính ngươi lúc làm chưởng giáo đương nhiệm, im ắng đến mức ước gì chả ai nhận ra mình, nhưng không thể hi vọng người khác cũng giống ngươi chứ?”

Thẩm Kiểu đã sớm quen cái kiểu nói chuyện mang theo tâm ý châm chọc nhàn nhạt của đối phương.

Bằng thân phận cùng địa vị của Yến Vô Sư, người và chuyện có thể vào được mắt y thực sự rất ít, Huyền Đô sơn ngoại trừ một Kỳ Phượng Các đã quá cố, cũng sẽ không có thêm một ai đáng giá để y thừa nhận.

Tuy nói là kẻ hỉ nộ vô thường, nhưng gặp được một người tính tính khá tốt, cơ bản nói thế nào cũng không giận, muốn phát sinh xung đột cũng không phải chuyện dễ dàng. Quan hệ hai người tựa như địch lại tựa như bằng hữu, một đường đồng hành này, quan hệ cũng duy trì một loại cân bằng vi diệu nào đó.

“Nơi đó đang làm gì vậy?” Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên chú ý tới một chỗ không xa dưới lầu, nheo mắt lại, nhưng làm thế nào cũng không thấy rõ, hai mắt của hắn dù sao cũng không thể khôi phục lại được như ban đầu chỉ trong khoảng thời gian ngắn như vậy. Ban ngày lúc còn có ánh sáng còn có thể nhìn được một chút, nhưng cũng không thể nhìn lâu, nếu không sẽ chảy nước mắt.

“Phát cháo, bốc thuốc.” Yến Vô Sư cũng không biết trước, nhưng nếu y muốn biết, tự nhiên sẽ có người dâng tin tức lên cho y.

Y gắp một iếng quế hoa cao đưa vào miệng, chậm rãi nói: “Sau khi Úc Ái tiếp nhận chức vị chưởng giáo, mùng một và mười lăm, đều sẽ phái đệ tử khai đàn ở Huyền Đô trấn, tuyên truyền giảng giải đạo pháp. Nghe nói đệ tử của Huyền Đô Tử Phủ cầu mưa vô cùng linh nghiệm, bây giờ nếu như nơi nào nhiều ngày không mưa, thứ sử Miện Châu đều sẽ phái người đến mời bọn họ xuống núi cầu mưa. Môn hạ tín đồ của Huyền Đô sơn ngày một nhiều, rải khắp mọi nơi. Trấn Huyền Đô này, hầu hết đều cực kỳ tôn trọng Huyền Đô Tử Phủ.”

So với thần sắc xem kịch vui trên mặt y, lông mày của Thẩm Kiều càng lúc càng nhíu sâu.

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi đã nhớ ra tất cả rồi.”

Câu nói này không phải câu hỏi, mà là khẳng định.

Từ lúc tụ máu trong ngực được phun ra, thân thể Thẩm Kiều mặc dù còn có chút ốm yếu, nhưng vẻ mờ mịt trên gương mặt đã mất đi qua từng ngày, khôi phục ký ức cũng là chuyện sớm muộn.

Yến Vô Sư nhìn thấy những cũng không đâm thủng ra, bởi vì hắn không biết Thẩm Kiều rốt cục nhớ được bao nhiêu. Lúc này vừa thấy, chắc cũng đã khôi phục được bảy tám phần.

Thẩm Kiều không phủ nhận, trái lại thở dài: “Mấy đời chưởng giáo Huyền Đô sơn tới nay, chưa từng giao thiệp với bên ngoài, cho dù triều đại xoay vần, vẫn luôn an ổn như lúc ban đầu. Ngẫm lại Đào Hoằng Cảnh, tuy là thiên hạ đệ nhất, kinh tài tuyệt diễm cỡ nào, cũng vì chen chân vào chính trị, mà cuối cùng toàn bộ Mao Sơn Thượng Thanh phái đều sụp đổ do hắn, môn đồ tứ tán. Úc Ái muốn làm gì đây?”

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày: “Kỳ Phượng Các giáo dục ngươi như vậy? Suy nghĩ này của hắn, có gì khác với làm con rùa đen rụt đầu đây? Nếu như hắn chỉ có một mình thì không nói, nhưng đây, hắn thân là chưởng giáo một phái, không biết tiến thối, ngược lại cả ngày nghĩ cách làm cho môn phái tị ẩn tránh đời. Cứ tiếp tục như vậy, Huyền Đô sơn làm sao có thể bảo vệ được địa vị Đạo môn đệ nhất thiên hạ? Ta thấy cái tên chưởng giáo sư đệ kia của ngươi có khi còn tỉnh táo hơn ngươi nhiều.”

Mấy đời Huyền Đô Sơn gần đây đều mang theo danh tiếng cùng địa vị Đạo môn đệ nhất thiên hạ. Trưởng giáo các đời đều quán triệt tư tưởng của đạo gia là thanh tĩnh vô vi, đem chuyện tị thế tiến hành tới cùng, tuyệt không bước chân vào thế cục thiên hạ. Kỳ Phượng các năm đó võ công có một không hai trong thiên hạ, cũng không ngoại lệ.

Sau đó Thẩm Kiều tiếp nhận chức chưởng giáo, càng đem cái chuyện tị thế này phát huy đến mức tận cùng. Thế nhân chỉ biết Huyền Đô Sơn mới đổi chưởng giáo, chưởng giáo này họ Thẩm, còn lại thì chả biết gì nữa. Cứ nhìn Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư chạy loanh quanh đây mà chẳng ai nhận ra hắn là biết.

Tính tình Yến Vô Sư ngông cuồng tự đại, tùy tâm sở dục, tất nhiên là đối với phong cách làm việc này khịt mũi coi thường.

Thẩm Kiều nghe vậy cũng không giận, chỉ nói: “Đêm nay ta muốn tìm cơ hội lên núi, gặp mặt Úc Ái nói chuyện một chút. Không biết Yến tông chủ có muốn cùng ta đi lên, hay là ở lại dưới chân núi chờ ta?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Tại sao không đợi đến lúc Ngọc Đài luận đạo tổ chức mới lộ diện. Trước mặt mọi người chất vấn Úc Ái, đoạt lại vị trí chưởng giáo ngươi nên có?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu: “Nếu làm như vậy, danh dự Huyền Đô Sơn nhất định sẽ bị ảnh hưởng cực lớn, việc này e rằng có nội tình khác. Ta muốn trước tiên cứ tìm Úc Ái hỏi rõ mọi chuyện đã.”

Yến Vô Sư sao cũng được: “À, vậy thì đi hỏi thôi.”

Đạo môn đệ nhất thiên hạ uy danh hiển hách, từ trước tới giờ không có mấy người dám một mình một ngựa xông lên Huyền Đô sơn, vậy mà y nói tới liền tới, nhẹ nhàng giống như hôm nay ăn thêm một bát cơm vậy, tiện mồm thì nói, thoải mái chẳng chút để tâm.

Thần sắc y hững hờ, ngón tay vuốt nhẹ qua cái đĩa trên bàn, cái đĩa đậu xanh xào lộn xộn lung tung kia lập tức biến thành ba tầng trùng điệp, mỗi tầng số hạt đậu xanh đều giống hệt như nhau, chỉ riêng việc này đã chứng minh khả năng dùng chân khí cách không khống chế vật của y đã đạt đến cảnh giới xuất thần nhập hóa.

Ma quân tái xuất giang hồ, trên thực tế cũng chỉ có trận chiến với Côn Tà được người người biết đến, chỉ vì Côn Tà đã từng đánh bại Thẩm Kiều, cho nên nương theo sự thất bại của Côn Tà, Yến Vô Sư cũng được lưu truyền đến mức vô cùng kỳ diệu, còn trên thực tế cũng chẳng có mấy người thực sự thấy được cảnh giới võ công hiện giờ của y.

Nếu lúc này có người nhìn thấy y dùng công phu lấy thủ cấp người dễ như ăn cháo để chỉnh lại đĩa đậu xanh xào, chẳng biết sẽ nghĩ thế nào.

Y hỏi Thẩm Kiều: “Bây giờ công lực của ngươi chỉ sợ vẫn chưa được ba phần của thời kỳ toàn thịnh, có thể tự đi lên?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Có một con đường nhỏ men theo vách núi phía sau núi, địa thế hiểm trở, không người trông coi, dùng trận pháp vây lại, người ngoài không biết nội tình, nếu tùy tiện xông vào, chỉ có thể bị xoay cho không biết đường ra, rồi còn có thể ngã xuống vách núi. Võ công cao chưa hẳn đã hữu dụng đâu.”

Yến Vô Sư vốn định chỉ đi xem một chút náo nhiệt, nghe thấy câu này ngược lại lại cảm thấy hứng thú thêm vài phần: “Như vậy ta ngược lại càng muốn đi xem thử một chút.”

…….

Đêm đó, náo nhiệt nơi Huyền Đô trấn trở nên yên bình lại, dưới bầu trời đầy sao dần dần chìm vào mộng đẹp.

Con đường lên núi mà Thẩm Kiều chỉ nhìn qua giống như không hề có kết cấu gì, có lúc bảy tám ngã rẽ, có lúc lại là một thềm đá tách biệt dễ đi, biến đổi từ hai bên trái phải sườn dốc đi lên, nguyên nhân là do từng tảng đá, gốc cây ở đây đều đã được thiết kế thành trận pháp kỳ môn độn giáp, nếu như người đến không biến rõ huyền cơ trong đó, tám chín phần là sẽ trúng chiêu, cho dù không rơi vào cạm bẫy, cũng sẽ phát động cảnh báo, bị đệ tử của Huyền Đô Sơn phát hiện.

Đối với chuyện Thẩm Kiều muốn đàm đạo cùng Úc Ái cũng tốt, hay đối với ân oán bên trong Huyền Đô Sơn cũng được, Yến Vô Sư hoàn toàn không có hứng thú. Ngược lại, y cảm thấy hứng thú với con đường đầy rẫy trận pháp này hơn, cho nên y đi phía sau, cách Thẩm Kiều một đoạn ngắn, chú ý quan sát cách đi của hắn, một mặt cân nhắc tỉ mỉ, cũng coi như một loại lạc thú.

Đi như vậy khoảng một canh giờ —— cũng may bây giờ Thẩm Kiều đã miễn cưỡng khôi phục được ba phần công lực —— mới có thể trong khoảng thời gian ngắn như vậy lên tới đỉnh núi.

Thế núi ở Huyền Đô sơn nhô cao, đỉnh núi so với chân núi lạnh hơn rất nhiều, phóng tầm mắt nhìn ra, điện thờ đạo quan cũng không ít, tầng tầng lớp lớp, sương trắng mờ ảo, thanh lãnh cô tịch, ngược lại thật sự có chút cảm giác siêu phàm thoát tục, không nhiễm bụi trần.

Thẩm Kiều từ nhỏ đã lớn lên ở đây, cảnh như vậy đã thấy quá nhiều lần, lần này trở lại trốn cũ, không những không có cảm giác thân thiết, mà ngược lại, cứ như có tảng đá chặn nơi ngực, hận không thể thở dài một tiếng cho thoải mái.

Nhưng hắn không dư thời gian để cảm thán, dựa vào sự che chắn của cây rừng, rẽ theo lối đi, đi thẳng về phía một tòa lầu có kiến trúc hai tầng.

Chưa đến gần tòa lầu, hắn liền ngừng lại, híp mắt nhìn ra phía xa xa, hơi ngạc nhiên.

Chỗ kia được gọi là Ngọc Hư Các, là nơi mà các đời chưởng giáo ở, cũng vốn là nơi hắn từng sống.

Sau khi hắn rơi xuống vực, Úc Ái tiếp quản Huyền Đô Sơn, đảm nhiệm chức vụ đại chưởng giáo. Cứ nhìn những hành vi hiện tại của Huyền Đô Sơn, cũng không khó nhìn ra dã tâm cùng ý đồ của Úc Ái, cho nên Thẩm Kiều vốn cho rằng hắn nhất định sẽ vào Ngọc Hư Các ở.

Ai biết vừa nhìn đã thấy cửa chính của các đóng chặt, không hề có ánh nến, hẳn là không có ai bên trong.

Lẽ nào Úc Ái muốn đợi đến khi tổ chức Ngọc Đài luận đạo, sau khi danh chính ngôn thuận mới dọn đến ở?

Thẩm Kiều trầm ngâm chốc lát, thầm nghĩ nếu Ngọc Hư các không có ai, vậy có lẽ nên tới chỗ Úc Ái vốn ở nhìn qua xem sao.

Ý niệm này vừa hiện lên, hắn liền nhìn thấy từ phía xa xa tự hồ có bóng người khoác áo bào cầm đuốc đi tới, di chuyển về phía Ngọc Hư các.

Bóng dáng rất quen thuộc, nhưng mà nhãn lực hiện tại của Thẩm Kiều không bằng lúc trước, cho nên cũng không dám xác nhận, chỉ có thể nhíu mày nhìn chằm chằm hồi lâu, mới có thể xác nhận người kia vô cùng có khả năng là sư đệ của mình, Úc Ái.

Tuy nói đêm khuya quạnh quẽ, nhưng dù sao nơi này cũng là địa phận mà chưởng giáo dùng để thanh tu, người không phận sự không được phép vào, lại có trận pháp bảo vệ, đệ tử tầm thường cũng không thể tiến vào được, như vậy không ngờ lại thuận tiện cho Thẩm Kiều không ít.

Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, quyết định đi tới gần xác định rõ rồi tính tiếp.

Úc Ái cầm đuốc đi vào Ngọc Hư các, cách cửa sổ, Thẩm Kiều nhìn thấy một gian phòng trên lầu hai rất nhanh hiện lên ánh sáng nhàn nhạt.

Kia đúng là gian phòng trước kia hắn ở.

Chỉ là Thẩm Kiều đánh giá cao năng lực hiện tại của chính mình, cũng đánh giá thấp năng lực của Úc Ái. Hắn vừa mới thoáng tới gần một chút, liền có một thanh âm vang lên: “Bằng hữu phương nào không mời mà đến?”

Thanh âm này từ Ngọc Hư các phía xa kia truyền đến, nhưng lại như nổ ầm bên tai Thẩm Kiều. Lỗ tai hắn ông một tiếng, ngực nhất thời có chút khó thở đau đớn, không khỏi phải lùi lại ba bước, trong lòng biết đây là do đối phương đã chèn thêm nội lực vào trong thanh âm.

“Là ta, Úc Ái sư đệ.” Hắn lấy lại bình tĩnh nói.

Hắn biết Úc Ái có thể nghe thấy.

Đúng như dự đoán, một khắc sau, trong Ngọc Hư các vang lên một tiếng động nhỏ, một bóng người lập tức xuất hiện trước mặt hắn.

“Chưởng giáo sư huynh?!”

Ngữ điệu mang theo ngạc nhiên, và cả sự vui sướng mà Thẩm Kiều không hề nghĩ đến.

Giống như đối với sự xuất hiện của hắn, Úc Ái tuy rằng bất ngờ, nhưng trong lòng vẫn tràn ngập chờ mong.


	18. Chapter 18

Huyền Đô Sơn mặc dù có cái danh Đạo môn đệ nhất thiên hạ, nhưng bên trong không hề có cảnh tượng huynh tranh đệ đấu mà mọi người thường hay nghĩ tới.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn, Thẩm Kiều đều ở trong cái khung cảnh ôn hòa thanh bình đó mà lớn lên.

Sư huynh từ ái, sư phụ như cha, các huynh đệ luôn luôn quan tâm yêu thương lẫn nhau, thường ngày đều thường xuyên không lớn không nhỏ mà chơi đùa với nhau, ngay cả Kỳ Phượng Các lúc đối mặt với đệ tử, cũng không hề uy nghiêm như người ngoài nghĩ.

Người chung quanh đều ôn nhu đối đãi, cho nên Thẩm Kiều tự nhiên cũng trở thành một người ôn nhu.

Lúc hắn nhập môn cũng chẳng phải thời cơ tốt, không phải đại đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng các, càng chẳng phải đệ tử cuối cùng.

Lúc sinh thời, Kỳ Phượng Các thu năm người đồ đệ, Thẩm Kiều đứng thứ hai, vốn nên nằm ở một vị trí khá là lúng túng, nhưng lại bởi vì tính tình tư chất tốt, xử sự khoan dung, trái lại khiến cho Kỳ Phượng Các cực kỳ yêu thích, cuối cùng lại đem y bát truyền cho hắn.

Úc Ái đứng hàng thứ ba, so với hắn còn lớn hơn hai tuổi, nhưng bởi vì nhập môn muộn hơn hắn, cho nên không thể không gọi hắn là sư huynh. Khi còn bé, bởi vì chuyện này mà Úc Ái đã xoắn xuýt cả một thời gian dài, cứ quấn lấy Thẩm Kiều bắt hắn gọi là sư huynh, cuối cùng tất nhiên là thất bại.

Tuổi hai người xấp xỉ nhau, cùng chơi từ nhỏ đến lớn, tình cảm tự nhiên cũng thân thiết nhất. Nếu như muốn hỏi Thẩm Kiều rằng trên cõi đời này người hắn tin tưởng nhất là ai, đó nhất định là sư tôn Kỳ Phượng Các cùng với đám huynh đệ kia của mình.

Nếu như muốn xem ai là người thân thiết nhất trong những người huynh đệ ấy, thì chỉ có thể là Úc Ái.

Trước lúc lên núi, Thẩm Kiều cũng từng tưởng tượng cảnh hai người tái kiến, có lẽ đối với kẻ đáng lẽ đã chết mà lại có thể khởi từ hoàn sinh như hắn này, Úc Ái sẽ ngạc nhiên, e rằng còn có thể có một chút kinh hoàng chột dạ, cũng có thể là thêm vẻ mặt chán ghét không muốn gặp lại người như hắn.

Nhưng hắn không ngờ rằng, đối phương lại kinh hỉ như vậy, mặc dù không thấy rõ vẻ mặt của hắn, nhưng cũng có thể được giọng điệu không phải là giả bộ.

Lời muốn nói vốn lẽ rất nhiều, nhưng đến cửa miệng, lại không biết hỏi từ đâu. Úc Ái sau khi hô lên một tiếng “Chưởng giáo sư huynh” kia cũng không nói thêm nữa, chỉ muốn tỉ mỉ quan sát đánh giá hắn. Thẩm Kiều chỉ có thể nói một câu không có gì là lạ để mở màn: “Mọi người trong phái có khỏe không?”

Đối phương không hề trả lời, Thẩm Kiều hơi nghiêng đầu, nghi ngờ nói: “Tam sư đệ?”

“Hai mắt huynh làm sao vậy?”

Đối phương mở miệng, âm thanh cũng gần trong gang tấc, Thẩm Kiều theo bản năng muốn lui lại, nhưng cổ tay lại bị nắm lấy.

“Hai mắt huynh làm sao vậy?” Úc Ái lại hỏi lần nữa.

“Sau trận chiến với Côn Tà bị ngã xuống vách núi, khi tỉnh lại đã vậy rồi.” Thẩm Kiều hời hợt nói qua loa.

Nắm chặt cổ tay hắn không buông, Úc Ái nói: “Đừng nhúc nhích, ta giúp huynh xem mạch.”

Thẩm Kiều muốn nói không cần, lại giãy không ra, đành phải để kệ hắn.

Úc Ái chuyên tâm bắt mạch, sau một lát, mới hỏi: “Nội lực của huynh như có như không, đã xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Lúc ngươi hạ độc ta, không phải đã sớm biết sẽ có kết quả này hay sao?”

Nhân dịp đối phương vì lời mình nói mà ngây ra một chút, Thẩm Kiều liền rút tay về.

Võ công Úc Ái đạt đến cảnh giới hiện giờ, dù đêm có tối tăm, ánh nến yếu ớt, nhưng cũng không gây trở ngại cho thị lực của hắn.

Hắn chuyên tâm đánh giá Thẩm Kiều, sắc mặt người kia lãnh bạch, thân hình gầy gò hơn trước rất nhiều, có thể thấy được đã chịu không ít khổ ở bên ngoài. Bàn tay nắm lấy cây gậy trúc kia lộ ra khỏi tay áo, gầy trơ xương, làm cho lòng người không khỏi run lên.

Úc Ái khe khẽ thở dài: “Nếu huynh đã trở lại, vậy đừng đi nữa. Chuyện này, để ta cùng nhau từ từ giải thích được không?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Huyền Đô Sơn rồi sẽ phải chọn một chưởng giáo mới, một kẻ làm mất mặt mũi Huyền Đô Sơn như ta đứng ở đây, chẳng phải sẽ làm ngươi khó xử hay sao?”

Úc Ái ngạc nhiên nói: “Ai nói Huyền Đô Sơn phải thay chưởng giáo mới?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Mười ngày sau mở Ngọc Đài luận đạo, chẳng lẽ không phải để tiện mở đại điển giúp Huyền Đô Sơn xác lập chưởng giáo mới hay sao?”

Úc Ái vừa định lắc đầu, lại phát hiện động tác của mình đối phương nhìn không thấy, đành mở miệng nói: “Sau khi huynh rớt xuống khỏi đó rồi mất tích, ta vẫn luôn phái người đi chunh quanh tìm kiếm, nhưng dù thế nào cũng không tìm được huynh. Sống phải thấy người, chết phải thấy xác, chỉ cần huynh chưa chết một ngày, chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn sẽ mãi không thay người. Bây giờ tuy rằng ta thay huynh quản lý sự vụ trên dưới, nhưng cũng chỉ mang cái danh “thế quyền chưởng giáo” mà thôi, trong tâm chưa từng có ý nghĩ đi quá giới hạn.”

Nếu như đổi lại là khi trước, Úc Ái nói cái gì, Thẩm Kiều tự nhiên là tin tưởng không chút nghi ngờ, mà lúc này, thời thế đổi thay, hôm nay, hắn không dám nói những lời như trước đây nữa.

Hắn trầm mặc trong chốc lát: “Ngày đó lúc ta cùng Côn Tà ước chiến, liền phát hiện nội lực của mình bị ngưng trệ hơn nửa, chân khí vận chuyển không thuận, cố gắng chống đỡ, cuối cùng cũng không làm được gì. Lúc đó ta cũng đã suy ngẫm cẩn thận lại một chút, nhưng mãi cũng không nhớ ra được mình trúng độc ở đâu, lúc nào. Dù có thế nào, cũng chưa từng nghĩ là do ngươi.”

Úc Ái cúi đầu không nói, bàn tay dấu trong tay áo có chút run lên khó có thể nhận ra.

Đúng vậy, từ nhỏ đến lớn, đối với mình, thậm chí là đối với tất cả mọi người trên Huyền Đô Sơn, Thẩm Kiều đều luôn thật lòng tin tưởng không chút nghi ngờ.

Đây cũng không phải vì Thẩm Kiều ngu xuẩn mông muội, hoặc ngây thơ dễ lừa, mà hắn tin tưởng bọn họ, tin tưởng trên thế gian này luôn có thiện ý, tin tưởng những ngươi cùng nhau lớn lên với hắn này luôn luôn có chung suy nghĩ, càng tin tưởng những sư huynh đệ thân thiết như chân tay này không thể phản bội mình, cho nên, hắn mới có thể không chút đề phòng, để rồi cho họ có thể dễ dàng đắc thủ.

Thẩm Kiều tiếp tục nói: “Sau khi ta ngã khỏi vách núi, bất tỉnh nhân sự, tỉnh lại đã mất đi ký ức, ở trên trấn tỉnh tỉnh mê mêm, hoảng hốt bất an, mãi đến gần đây mới có thể nhớ ra một vài chi ciết nhỏ, đêm trước ngày ta cùng Côn Tà giao thủ, ngươi có tới tìm ta, nói muốn cùng ngủ chung, rồi kể về rất nhiều chuyện trước kia, còn nói ngươi có ý với tiểu sư muội, nhưng đáng tiếc tiểu sư muội đối với ai ai cũng lạnh lùng không thèm phản ứng, cho nên rất là khổ tâm, chỉ có thể tìm ta nói chuyện, hi vọng sau trận chiến với Côn Tà, ta sẽ đứng ra nói giúp cho ngươi và tiểu sư muội.’

Úc Ái không lên tiếng.

Thẩm Kiều: “Thời điểm Côn Tà hạ chiến thư, ta vốn không có lòng ứng chiến, ngươi lại mang trận chiến năm đó của sư tôn với sư phụ Côn Tà là Hồ Lộc Cổ ra, nói nếu như ta không ứng chiến, có thể sẽ ảnh hưởng tới danh tiếng của sư tôn và Huyền Đô Sơn. Sau đó ngươi lại bắt đầu biểu lộ hảo cảm với tiểu sư muội trước mặt ta, nhưng kỳ quái là, trước mặt tiểu sư muội, ngươi chưa từng có bất kỳ biểu tình hay hành vi khó thể kiềm chế nào. Lúc đó ta không hề nghi ngờ, chỉ cố gắng an ủi ngươi, giúp ngươi có thể có cơ hội ở cùng một chỗ với tiểu sư muội. Giờ nghĩ lại, những cái đó cũng đều là giả phải không?”

Úc Ái rốt cục cũng than thở: “Không sai, ta đối với tiểu sư muội vốn chẳng có ý gì, sở dĩ nói ra những lời kia, bất quá cũng chỉ là vì muốn huynh hiểu lầm, không còn tâm đề phòng với những chuyện khác, cũng chỉ vì muốn trước trận chiến đó có thể tìm được cơ hội để nói chuyện riêng với huynh. Huynh kế thừa y bát của sư tôn, võ công đạt cảnh giới cao nhất trong đám sư huynh đệ. Độc tố bình thường đối với huynh không còn tác dụng, chỉ có thể dùng loại độc mà thiên hạ khó gặp là Tương Kiến Hoan. Tương Kiến Hoan sẽ không lập tức khiến huynh mất mạng, nếu nắm chắc liều lượng, có thể thần không biết quỷ không hay lâu ngày dần ngấm vào trong tậm xương tủy, khiến huynh thoạt nhìn chỉ như không bệnh mà mất.”

“Nhưng ta chưa từng có ý nghĩ muốn lấy mạng huynh, Tương Kiến Hoan cũng chỉ dùng một chút, vốn định làm huynh khi đang cùng Côn Tà quyết chiến dần dần lui bại. Bằng võ công của huynh, cho dù rơi xuống sườn núi, cũng không đến mức làm tổn thương tới tính mạng, nhiều lắm chỉ là thương thế có chút nghiêm trọng, qua mấy tháng là có thể hồi phục. Lại chẳng ngờ mọi chuyện vẫn có sai lệch, sau khi huynh rơi xuống, dù ta lập tức phái người đi tìm, nhưng dù dùng bất kể cách nào cũng tìm không được huynh.”

Thẩm Kiều càng cau mày sâu hơn: “Tương Kiến Hoan cực kỳ hiếm thấy, nghe nói loại độc sau khi Trương Kiên thông thương với Tây Vực liền đưa vào trung nguyên, sau đó liền thất truyền, ngay cả trong hoàng cung đại nội cũng chưa chắc đã tìm ra, chứ đừng nói là Huyền Đô Sơn. Ngươi lấy nó từ đâu?”

Không đợi Úc Ái trả lời, thần sắc hắn đột nhiên khẽ chuyển, vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên: “Côn Tà? Ngươi từ trong tay Côn Tà lấy được?”

Úc Ái: “… Phải.”

“Ngươi vì muốn ta mất đi cái chức chưởng giáo này mà cùng Đột Quyết cấu kết?!”

Trên mặt Thẩm Kiều rốt cục toát ra chút tức giận: “Tuy rằng sư tôn truyền ngôi cho ta, nhưng ngươi cũng biết, từ trước tới nay ta chưa từng có dã tâm quá lớn đối với vị trí chưởng giáo này. Những năm này, sự vụ trên dưới trong phái cũng đều do ngươi giúp đỡ ta, chỉ cần ngươi nói một tiếng, ta tất nhiên liền nhường lại. Ta không hiểu, tại sao ngươi phải bỏ gần cầu xa, đi tìm Đột Quyết giúp đỡ?!”

Trong lòng kích động, ngữ khí của hắn cũng nặng theo, nói xong không nhịn được liền ho khan.

Úc Ái muốn giúp hắn xoa lưng thuận khí, nhưng bàn tay vừa mới duỗi ra, lại dừng lại một chút, cuối cũng vẫn rút lại, chậm rãi nói: “Bởi vì, Huyền Đô Sơn không thể mãi tiếp tục như vậy. Bế quan tự thủ, không hỏi ngoại sự, cho dù là thiên hạ đệ nhất Đạo môn thì sao, cuối cùng sớm muộn gì cũng mất đi ưu thế này mà thôi!”

“Phóng tầm mắt ra thiên hạ, trong đạo gia, Thuần Dương Quan của núi Thanh Thành mơ hồ có tư thế phất lên, quan chủ Dịch Ích Trần cũng là một trong mười thập đại cao thủ thiên hạ, danh tiếng so với chưởng giáo sư huynh huynh lớn hơn rất nhiều. Trái lại, Huyền Đô Tử Phủ chúng ta, từ sau khi sư tôn về trời, ngoại trừ dư uy của lão nhân gia người lưu lại, còn có gì đây?”

“Võ công của huynh vốn không thua gì Dịch Ích Trần, nếu huynh nguyện ý nhập thế, cho dù muốn tranh thiên hạ đệ nhất cũng chẳng phải không có cơ hội. Huynh thế mà lại cam chịu cô quạnh, thà náu mình nơi thâm sơn này, không chút danh tiếng còn hơn. Cứ như vậy, dù cội nguồn Huyền Đô sơn có sâu dày, sớm muộn cũng bị kẻ khác thế chỗ!”

Nói đến đây, ngữ khí của Úc Ái sôi sục lên: “Hiện nay, tình hình thiên hạ hỗn loạn, đạo thống khắp chốn. Hai nhà Phật, Nho vì tranh đoạt quyền lên tiếng trong thiên hạ mà hạ đủ mọi chiêu, ý muốn phụ ta minh chủ chấn chỉnh Trung Nguyên, ngay cả người của Ma Môn cũng muốn chen tay! Chỉ có Huyền Đô Sơn chúng ta, tránh đời không ra, bế quan không hỏi, rõ ràng trong tay có bảo kiếm lại không muốn dùng tới. Tương lai, nếu Phật môn hay Nho môn phụ tá được quân vương nhất thống thiên hạ, đến ngày đó, còn có đất để cho đạo môn chúng ta đặt chân sao!”

Hắn hoãn lại ngữ điệu: “Sư huynh, ta chưa từng nghĩ rằng sẽ thay thế huynh. Ta cũng biết, không cùng một tộc, chắc chắn sẽ có ý nghĩ khác. Cùng Đột Quyết hợp tác, bất quá cũng chỉ là một khâu trong kế hoạch của ta. Nhưng nếu huynh vẫn còn ở đó, nhất định sẽ không cho phép ta làm như vậy, cho nên ta chỉ có thể ra hạ sách này. Nếu huynh đã trở lại, vậy đừng đi nữa, lưu lại dưỡng thương cho khỏe, có được không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy mười ngày sau thì sao?”

Úc Ái ngẩn ra: “Cái gì?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta quay về Huyền Đô Sơn, ngươi làm sao có thể giải thích với những huynh đệ cùng trong môn phái? Ngọc Đài luận đạo mười ngày sau kia, ngươi làm sao có thể ăn nói với thế nhân?”

Úc Ái nhất thời không biết nên nói gì.

Thẩm Kiều lại hỏi: “Ngươi và người Đột Quyết đến tột cùng đã hợp mưu làm những chuyện gì?”

Úc Ái: “Xin lỗi, tạm thời không thể trả lời.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu ta phản đối thì sao?”

Úc Ái không lên tiếng.

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu ta phản đối, ngươi liền giam lỏng ta lại, từ đây về sau làm một vị chưởng giáo hữu danh vô thực, không thấy được ánh mặt trời, dù sao cũng chẳng thể gây trở ngại cho đại kế của ngươi, có phải thế không?”

Trả lời hắn vẫn là trầm mặc.

Thẩm Kiều hít sâu một hơi: “Khi còn bé thân thể ngươi không tốt, mặc dù lớn hơn ta hai tuổi, lại không lớn hơn mấy, lúc sinh bệnh cũng rất thích làm nũng, chỉ là sau khi trưởng thành lo sợ đám đệ tử hậu bối của Huyền Đô Sơn khinh thường ngươi không thận trọng, mới suốt ngày bày ra cái vẻ mặt uy nghiêm già dặn. Cho tới tận bây giờ, ta vẫn nhớ như in hình ảnh ngươi đuổi theo ta, quấn lấy ta nhất định bắt ta gọi ngươi là sư huynh!”

Nói tới chuyện cũ, sắc mặt Úc Ái hơi nhu hòa: “Đúng, ta cũng nhớ, khi còn bé tính tình ta không tốt, gặp người khác đều trưng cái mặt lạnh ra, luôn khiến người ta mất mặt khó chịu, ngay cả tiểu sư muội cũng trốn tránh ta. Trong tất cả huynh đệ, tính khí của huynh là tốt nhất, cũng hầu như là huynh bao dung ta.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Tính tình cho dù tốt, nhưng chung quy cũng có giới hạn. Ngươi muốn cái chức chưởng giáo này, nên tính kế ta khiến ta bại dưới tay Côn Tà, ta không còn lời nào để nói. Chỉ có thể trách mình không hề phòng bị với ngươi, nhìn lầm người. Nhưng người Đột Quyết dã tâm bừng bừng, đối với mảnh đất Trung Nguyên này mơ ước đã lâu, Huyền Đô Sơn tuy rằng chưa từng giúp bất cứ quốc gia nào tranh đoạt thiên hạ, nhưng dù sao cũng sẽ quyết không cùng đám người Đột Quyết kia hợp tác!”

Úc Ái cười khổ: “Ta biết huynh nhất định sẽ không để ta làm như vậy, bằng không làm sao ta lại phải khổ tâm đến mức bày ra những chuyện này?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Mấy đời chưởng giáo đều thừa hành nguyên tắc lánh đời tị thế, có thể cũng có cái sai, nhưng cái sai này, không phải có thể thay bằng cách hợp tác cùng Đột Quyết. Nếu bây giờ ngươi quay đầu, vẫn còn kịp.”

Úc Ái cả giận nói: “Nếu ta đã quyết định, cũng sẽ không quay đầu. Huyền Đô Sơn cũng là nơi ta lớn lên từ nhỏ, ta tất nhiên hi vọng nó có thể càng lúc càng tốt hơn. Phần tâm ý này tuyệt đối không kém hơn huynh, huynh cần gì phải bày ra cái bộ mặt thánh nhân ấy! Chẳng lẽ khắp thiên hạ này chỉ có mình huynh là đúng, tất cả những người khác đều sai sao?!”

“Sao huynh không đi hỏi một chút những đệ tử khác trong phái, những năm này Huyền Đô Sơn tị thế tránh đời, bọn họ ngoài miệng tuy không nói, những trong lòng không hẳn là không có bất mãn? Chờ sau Ngọc Đài luận đạo, ta có thể chính thức tuyên bố mở rộng cửa thu nhận đệ tử. Đến lúc đó danh tiếng cùng địa vị của Huyền Đô Sơn có thể tinh tiến thêm một tầng, chắc chắn sẽ không thua kém danh tiếng của Thiên Nhai Tông và Lâm Xuyên Học Cung!”

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc một lúc lâu, Úc Ái phát tiết xong, lồng ngực nhấp nhô, trong gió đêm, hai người đứng đối diện nhau, im lặng không nói.

Úc Ái chợt thấy lòng hơi chua xót, dù thế nào, bọn họ cũng không thể quay lại cái quan hệ thân cận không chút khoảng cách ngày xưa nữa.

Thẩm Kiều rốt cục nói: “Nếu ngươi tâm ý đã quyết, vậy cũng không còn gì để nói nữa.”

Úc Ái: “Huynh đi đâu vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Ta bại dưới tay Côn Tà, làm mất hết mặt mũi của Huyền Đô Sơn, cho dù người ngoài không nói, ta cũng không còn mặt mũi giữ cái chức chưởng giáo này nữa. Còn việc hạ độc, ta không có chứng cứ, cho dù nói ra trước mặt mọi người, thế nhân chỉ sợ cũng không tin tưởng, ngược lại, còn cảm thấy ta không cam tâm mà nói bậy. Tất cả mọi chuyện, ngươi cũng đã hoàn thành rồi, cần gì phải quan tâm xem ta đi nơi nào? Ta đi đâu, cũng sẽ không gây trở ngại cho đại sự của ngươi.”

Úc Ái ôn nhu nói: “Huynh bị thương rất nặng, ở lại dưỡng thương đi.”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái, quay người muốn rời đi.

Phía sau lại truyền đến thanh âm hơi lạnh lẽo của Úc Ái: “Ta sẽ không để huynh đi.”


	19. Chapter 19

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu ta nhất định phải đi?”

Úc Ái không trả lời mà hỏi lại: “Nơi này là mảnh đất huynh lớn lên từ nhỏ, có những huynh đệ thân thiết bao năm, lẽ nào huynh nhẫn tâm bỏ lại Huyền Đô Sơn, đi không quay đầu như vậy?”

Hắn hiểu nên dùng lý lẽ, lấy tình đả động, Thẩm Kiều lại vẫn như cũ nói: “Nếu ngươi cứ quyết định hợp tác với người Đột Quyết, vậy ta sẽ không đồng ý.”

Thấy hắn vẫn không thay đổi ý định ban đầu, ngữ khí của Úc Ái dần trở nên lạnh lẽo: “Huynh có đồng ý hay không thì có gì khác biệt? Bây giờ, bảy vị trưởng lão của Huyền Đô Sơn thì có đến bốn vị tán thành việc ta đang làm, còn ba vị còn lại bế quan tu hành, không hỏi tục vụ. Trong đám huynh đệ chúng ta, đại sư huynh là người hiền lành, huynh có nói gì với hắn cũng vô ích. Tứ sư đệ cùng tiểu sư muội tuy rằng nhìn thấy huynh trở về sẽ thật vui vẻ, nhưng bọn họ chưa chắc cũng đã tán thành huynh. Cải cách trong Huyền Đô sơn bắt buộc phải làm. Ta không muốn lúc sinh thời mình phải nhìn một đời tông môn chậm rãi sa sút. Bọn họ cũng nghĩ như vậy.”

“Nếu không, huynh cho rằng làm thế nào mà trong một thời gian ngắn như vậy ta có thể ổn định cục diện, trở thành đại chưởng giáo? Không có bọn họ ngấm ngầm đồng ý cùng nâng đỡ, lẽ nào chỉ dựa vào một mình ta là có thể thành sự?”

“Ý định của huynh, sư tôn, thậm chí là mấy đời chưởng giáo trước đây, đã không thể thực hiện được nữa. Thiên hạ đại loạn, sao dung nổi Huyền Đô Sơn chỉ bo bo giữ mãi thân mình.”

Ban đêm rất yên tĩnh, hình như chim cá đều tuyệt tích, gió cũng ngừng thổi, tiếng cành lá sàn sạt cũng không còn vang, phảng phất như tất cả đều dừng lại vậy.

Mặt trăng chẳng biết trốn vào tầng mây từ lúc nào, bầu trời một mảnh tăm tối, ánh nến trong tay Úc Ái sáng tối chập chờn, chậm rãi yếu đi, đột nhiên tắt hẳn.

Từ sau khi đôi mắt không còn nhìn thấy nữa, đêm đen hay ban ngày đối với hắn mà nói cũng chẳng còn gì khác biệt.

Hắn cũng là người, bị thương cũng sẽ đau, gặp phải hoàn cảnh khốn khó cũng sẽ phiền não, nhưng từ đầu tới cuối hắn đều cảm thấy phía trước vẫn còn hi vọng, dù thế nào vẫn luôn nguyện ý dùng tâm thái lạc quan đối mặt. Sau khi khôi phục ý thức, tuy rằng trong lòng có tầng tầng nghi vấn, nhưng hắn cũng chưa từng chán chường thất vọng, luôn muốn bước lên Huyền Đô Sơn này, mặt đối mặt hỏi cho rõ ràng.

Nhưng vào giờ phút này, khi sự thật phơi bày ra trước mắt, Thẩm Kiều chợt cảm thấy một sự uể oải sâu sắc dâng lên từ tận đáy lòng, giống như có một bàn tay nắm lấy hắn, đem hắn quăng vào trong làn nước biển lạnh băng kia.

Hắn không khỏi nắm chặt gậy trúc trong tay.

Nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của hắn, Úc Ái hơi đau lòng, nhưng chuyện đến nước này, hắn cảm thấy được có mấy lời không thể không nói ra cho rõ: “Sư huynh, từ xưa tới nay, chưa từng có ai cam nguyện cô quạnh. Huyền Đô Sơn rõ ràng là Đạo môn đệ nhất thiên hạ, có thực lực nâng đỡ minh chủ, để đạo môn có để phát triển ra toàn thiên hạ. Tại sao lại cứ muốn học theo mấy ẩn sĩ kia trông coi thâm sơn? Trừ huynh ra, gần như tất cả mọi người đều mong muốn như vậy, là do huynh quá mức ngây thơ thôi!”

Thẩm Kiều hít vào một hơi thật sâu: “Côn Tà là người Đột Quyết, ngươi và hắn hợp tác, chắc không đến nỗi là vì muốn nâng đỡ người Đột Quyết lên làm chủ Trung Nguyên đó chứ?”

Úc Ái: “Tất nhiên không phải. Ta đã nói rồi, hợp tác với Côn Tà chỉ là một bước trong kế hoạch, ta dù muốn đưa Huyền Đô Sơn nhập thế một lần nữa, cũng không đến nỗi chọn Đột Quyết. Người Đột Quyết hung hãn tàn bạo, làm sao có thể đứng lên làm minh chủ Trung Nguyên?”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu chặt lông mày, mơ hồ cảm thấy được Úc Ái đang định đưa Huyền Đô Sơn vào trong một kế hoạch rất lớn. Chỉ là hiện tại đầu óc của hắn có chút hỗn loạn, trong thời gian ngắn không thể suy nghĩ rõ ràng được.

Úc Ái: “Bây giờ huynh quay về, chúng ta vẫn có thể giống như trước đây, thân như tay chân, không hề xa cách. Hai mắt của huynh chưa khôi phục, trên người còn có nội thương, chỉ sợ khi lên núi đã mất không ít công sức rồi, thân thể như vậy còn có thể đi được bao xa? Huyền Đô Sơn mới là nhà của huynh.”

Thẩm Kiều chậm rãi lắc đầu: “Ngươi đi đường quan đạo của ngươi, ta đi cầu độc mộc của ta, cái chức chưởng giáo như con rối này, ta cũng không muốn nữa, từ nay về sau…”

Hắn vốn định dùng lời lẽ hung ác để cắt đứt ra đi, nhưng trước mắt lại không hẹn mà chợt lóe lên cảnh tượng hai người cùng nhau lớn lên thuở bé.

Những tình nghĩa ấy rõ ràng hiện ra trước mắt, không phải một câu nói ân đoạn nghĩa tuyệt là có thể thật sự cắt rời.

Thẩm Kiều không tiếng động thở dài một tiếng, cuối cùng cũng không nói thêm được gì nữa, xoay người rời đi.

Năm đó trong mấy đồ đệ của Kỳ Phượng Các, Thẩm Kiều là người có tư chất tốt nhất. Nhưng có một người mang danh đệ nhất thiên hạ làm sư phụ, những người khác làm sao có thể quá mức kém cỏi. Có thể được Kỳ Phượng Các thu nhận làm đệ tử, thiên tư cùng gân cốt tự nhiên đều là thượng đẳng.

Nếu là Thẩm Kiều ngày xưa muốn đi, Úc Ái hoàn toàn không có khả năng cản được. Nhưng Thẩm Kiều bây giờ, không còn khiến Úc Ái phải cố kỵ ra tay được nữa!

Hắn không hề nghĩ ngợi, lắc mình liền ngăn ở trước mặt Thẩm Kiều.

“Sư huynh, không thể đi.” Hắn trầm giọng nói, vươn tay muốn đập ngất đối phương.

Ai biết Thẩm Kiều giống như đoán được hành động của hắn, nhanh chân lui một bước về sau, mặt khác giơ gậy trúc lên giống như muốn đón đỡ.

Úc Ái tự nhiên không để hành động của hắn vào trong mắt, vươn tay định chộp lấy gậy trúc.

Vốn tưởng rằng chắc chắn sẽ thành công, ai ngờ lại cố tình chụp phải khoảng không.

Gậy trúc trượt qua tay hắn, tránh đi, không lùi mà tiến tới, gõ một cái lên cổ tay hắn.

Úc Ái khẽ cau mày, ngón tay búng mạnh một cái. Một tay khác vươn đến chụp lấy vai Thẩm Kiều, tay áo không gió lay động, thân hình dời về phía sau Thẩm Kiều, ý định ngăn trở đường đi của hắn.

Vai Thẩm Kiều bị tóm lấy, Úc Ái dùng chút lực, điều này làm hắn cảm thấy có chút đau đớn, nhưng Thẩm Kiều cũng không để ý đến, gậy trúc trong tay vẫn như trước gõ vào eo Úc Ái. Chỗ kia vốn có một vết thương cũ, là do khi còn bé Úc Ái bị té từ trên cây xuống, sau đó tuy rằng đã khỏi hẳn, nhưng vẫn để lại một điểm đen trong lòng Úc Ái, theo bản năng hắn vẫn muốn tránh né chỗ này.

Công lực hiện giờ của Thẩm Kiều chỉ còn khoảng ba phần, hoàn toàn không phải là đối thủ của Úc Ái. Nhưng hai người từ nhỏ đã quen biết, cho dù mắt không nhìn thấy, hắn đối với nhất cử nhất động của đối phương, sẽ tung ra chiêu thức gì đều rõ như lòng bàn tay. Hơn nữa hắn biết Úc Ái sẽ không lấy đi tính mạng mình, cho nên ra chiêu không hề kiêng kỵ.

Úc Ái hiển nhiên cũng biết được ý định của Thẩm Kiều, hai người giao thủ được một lát, hắn liền dần dần có chút nôn nóng, không muốn tiếp tục kéo dài thêm, trực tiếp vỗ một chưởng lên vai đối phương, lúc này hắn đã sửu dụng tới chân khí.

Thẩm Kiều nghe thấy tiếng chưởng phong đánh tới, theo bản năng nhấc gậy trúc lên đón đỡ, nhưng không hề có tác dụng, chân khí đánh thẳng tới, rắc một tiếng, gậy trúc trực tiếp gẫy thành hai đoạn, còn hắn thì liên tiếp lùi lại mấy bước, lảo đảo hai lần, ngã nhào xuống đất.

“A Kiều, đừng đánh nữa, cùng ta trở lại, đám tiểu sư muội biết huynh quay về, nhất định sẽ vô cùng vui vẻ!” Úc Ái tiến lên vài bước định đem người kéo lên.

Thẩm Kiều không nói một lời.

Úc Ái vừa mới nắm được cổ tay hắn, liền thấy đối phương cầm lấy nửa đoạn gậy trúc kia quét về phía hắn, mơ hồ mang theo thế công chớp nhoáng.

Thẩm Kiều vừa rồi vẫn luôn thu mình không thể hiện hết ra, chính là vì chờ cơ hội này, khi tinh thần đối phương hoàn toàn thả lỏng!

Úc Ái không ngờ được hắn đã bị thương như vậy, ngay cả hai mắt cũng không nhìn được, lại vẫn còn dư lực để phản kháng.

Hắn không biết hiện tại trên người Thẩm Kiều chỉ còn lại ba phần công lực, thấy gậy trúc hiển lộ phong mang, lạnh tựa sơn thủy, băng thấu hàn xương, cho nên không dám cứng rắn chống đỡ, liền nghiêng người tránh đi một chiêu này. Ai ngờ Thẩm Kiều căn bản không muốn cùng hắn đấu tiếp, đang đánh lập tức rút lại, quay người rút lui!

Từ nhỏ lớn lên tại nơi này, cho dù bây giờ nhìn không thấy, Thẩm Kiều vẫn có thể miễn cưỡng đoán biết. Lúc này hắn dùng khinh công, lao nhanh về phía trước. Úc Ái ở phía sau truy cản, hắn cũng không hề quay đầu lại, nghe thanh âm đoán vị trí, nửa đoạn trúc trong tay lập tức vung ra.

Úc Ái quyết tâm đem người giữ lại, đương nhiên không nhẹ dạ lần nữa, ống tay áo vung lên liền đem nửa đoạn trúc kia hất ngược về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Tiếng xé gió từ phía sau truyền đến, đoạn trúc sượt qua vai Thẩm Kiều, sẽ rách xiêm y, máu đỏ lập tức chảy ra. Dù vậy hắn vẫn nhịn đau không trốn, tiếp tục lựa chọn chạy về phía trước, tuy nhiên thân hình cũng khó tránh khỏi mà khẽ lung lay một cái.

Chính là trong cái nháy mắt đó, Úc Ái đã truy cản tới, trở tay đánh một chưởng qua, Thẩm Kiều không kịp né tránh, trực tiếp phun ra một ngụm máu lớn lên áo, cả người ngã sấp về phía trước, chỉ có thể co ro thân thể thở dốc.

“Đừng chạy nữa!” Úc Ái cũng thật sự tức giận, duỗi tay kéo hắn lên, “Từ khi nào huynh trở nên cố chấp như vậy, ta không không thương tổn huynh, sao huynh cứ không nghe!”

“Biết mình sẽ bị giam lỏng mà không chạy, trừ khi là kẻ ngu!”

Trong bóng tối truyền đến một tiếng cười lạnh, cũng không biết truyền tới từ chỗ nào.

Úc Ái ngơ ngác, dừng bước nhìn chung quanh, nhưng lại không tìm được thân ảnh của đối phương.

“Lũ chuột nhắt phương nào, đi ra!”

“Ta vốn tưởng rằng Kỳ Phượng Các kiêu hùng một đời, đám đệ tử dưới tay dù thế nào cũng không đến nỗi, ai ngờ một Thẩm Kiều biến thành người tàn phế cũng thôi đi, lại còn thêm một Úc Ái. Làm tới chức đại chưởng giáo, võ công cũng chỉ đến thế, Kỳ Phượng Các ở dưới suối vàng có biết, sợ là sẽ chết không nhắm mắt mất thôi?”

Ngay sau đó, Yến Vô Sư xuất hiện, trên mặt hiện lên nét cười trào phùng đầy trêu tức.

Úc Ái phát hiện bằng võ công của mình, vừa rồi không hề nhận ra đối phương rốt cuộc là xuất hiện từ đâu, trước đó lại trốn ở nơi nào.

Trong lòng hắn kinh hãi, nhưng trên mặt vẫn rất bình tĩnh: “Không biết cao tính đại danh của các hạ, đêm khuya bái phỏng Huyền Đô Sơn để làm gì? Nếu là bạn cũ của ân sư, vậy kính mời vào trong chính điện uống trả.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không có Kỳ Phượng Các, Huyền Đô Sơn này không khỏi quá tẻ nhạt vô vị. Chén trà này không uống cũng được. Ngươi cũng không có đủ tư cách để cùng ta đối mặt thưởng trà.”

Úc Ái có ý định đưa Huyền Đô Sơn nhập giới một lần nữa, trước đó tất nhiên đã tìm hiểu không ít. Mắt thấy người này nói chuyện tự cao tự đại như vậy, võ công lại quỷ bí khó lường, trong lòng suy nghĩ một trận, rồi đột nghiên nghĩ đến một người: “Yến Vô Sư? Ngươi là Ma quân Yến Vô Sư? !”

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày: “Ngoại hiệu Ma quân, bản tọa không thích lắm.”

Úc Ái trực tiếp nhảy qua cái đề tài thích hay không thích này, sắc mặt nghiêm nghị: “Xin hỏi Yến tông chủ lên Huyền Đô Sơn là vì chuyện gì? Úc mỗ hiện đang xử lý chút sự vụ trong phái, chiêu đãi không chu đáo, kính xin Yến tông chủ ngày mai lại đến bái phỏng.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta muốn tới lúc nào thì tới, không đến phiên ngươi ở đó khoa tay múa chân?”

Úc Ái vừa rồi bị sự xuất hiện đột ngột của hắn làm cho kinh hãi, cũng không kịp nghĩ, giờ khắc này đột nhiên ngẫm lại, Huyền Đô Sơn không phải là nơi có thể cho người ngoài tùy ý xông loạn, cho dù là cấp độ cao thủ nhất đại tông sư như Yến Vô Sư hay Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ cũng không phải là muốn tới thì tới cứ như vào chỗ không người. Khả năng duy nhất chính là đi theo con đường nhỏ phía lưng vách núi kia.

Hắn bỗng nhiên quay đầu nhìn Thẩm Kiều.

Đối phương hơi cúi đầu, không thấy rõ biểu tình, chỉ tiện tay mò tới thân cây bên cạnh, cố gắng chống đỡ mình đứng lên, nhìn qua giống như chỉ cần một cơn gió cũng có thể thổi ngã hắn.

Nhưng mà trên thực tế, thế gió dần dần lớn, thổi áo bào bay lên phần phật nhưng hắn vẫn cứ vững vàng đứng đó, cứng cỏi tựa như dương bách.

Thấy hắn đối với sự xuất hiện của Yến Vô Sư gần như không cảm thấy bất ngờ, Úc Ái bỗng dưng nghĩ đến một khả năng, vừa giận vừa sợ: “A Kiều, huynh vậy mà lại đi cùng với đám Ma môn này? !”

Nghe thấy câu nói này, Thẩm Kiều chậm rãi phun ra một hơi mang theo mùi máu, lau đi máu tươi tràn ra nơi khóe miệng, mở miệng khàn khàn nói: “Ngươi có thể cùng người Đột Quyết cấu kết, vậy thì vì sao ta không thể ở cùng người của Ma môn?”

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Không biết có độc giả nào không hiểu quan hệ trong này không, ta xin đến giải thích một chút: Úc Ái muốn tiến hành một kế hoạch, kế hoạch này nhất định phải hợp tác với người Đột Quyết mới có thể hoàn thành. Hắn biết Thẩm Kiều chắc chắn sẽ không đồng ý, cho nên nhất định phải hạ bệ được Thẩm Kiều. Úc Ái cảm thấy kế hoạch trăm năm cho Huyền Đô Sơn so với sư huynh còn quan trọng hơn nhiều lắm, cho nên hắn nhịn đau cũng phải đại nghĩa diệt thân, làm!

Sau khi Thẩm Kiều rơi vực, Úc Ái thuận lý thành chương trở thành đại chưởng giáo, đương nhiên, những người khác cũng tán thành ý định đưa Huyền Đô Sơn vào đời này, cho nên Úc Ái có sự chống đỡ rất lớn. Nhưng bọn họ không hề biết chuyện Úc Ái hạ độc Thẩm Kiều, cũng không biết hắn lén lút hợp tác với Côn Tà.

Thẩm Kiều lựa chọn rời đi, cũng bởi vì trước đó Úc Ái thể hiện quá tốt, hắn không chứng minh được, có nói ra cũng không có ai tin tưởng.

Cho nên Thẩm Kiều bị lừa gạt, cũng không phải vì hắn quá ngốc, chỉ là do hắn quá tin tưởng nhân phẩm của Úc Ái, những người khác cũng vậy, mọi người từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, so với anh em ruột còn thân hơn vài phần, tất nhiên không hề có phòng bị.

Một hoàn cảnh ôn nhu như vậy, cho nên mới có một Kiều Kiều ôn nhu như thế ~

Sau đó thuận tiện nói thêm một chút.

Bây giờ là thời kỳ cuối của Nam Bắc triều.

Lúc đó bởi vì ngũ quốc phân tranh, các dân tộc thiểu số ở phương Bắc thành lập chính quyền.

Lúc này thế lực của Đột Quyết vô cùng mạnh mẽ, lãnh thổ quốc gia rộng lớn, bọn họ thậm chí còn cùng đế quốc La Mã liên hợp lại đánh Ba Tư.

Bắc Chu cùng Bắc Tề cũng không đánh lại bọn chúng, cho nên chuyện có khi còn muốn cúi đầu xưng thần, ở chính quyền phương Bắc này cũng không phải là chuyện gì quá xấu hổ.

Nhưng bọn họ không thể đại diện cho tất cả mọi người, cũng có rất nhiều người vẫn luôn kiên trì Trung Nguyên chính thống, muốn khôi phục lại non sông.

Bao gồm cả sau này khi Phổ Lục Như Kiên đoạt được thiên hạ, hắn lập tức liền khôi phục họ Hán văn của mình.

Bài này không phải văn lịch sử, chủ yếu là muốn nói thêm về bối cảnh thời đại, cho nên Úc Ái hợp tác cùng người Đột Quyết, chính hắn không cảm thấy có gì nghiêm trọng, nhưng đó lại chạm vào điểm mấu chốt trong nguyên tắc của Thẩm Kiều, cho nên hắn liền cảm thấy không thể khoan nhượng.

Như Kiều Kiều đã nói trong đoạn văn trên, hắn cũng cảm thấy việc đóng cửa tị thế là không thỏa đáng, nhưng cũng tuyệt đối không đồng ý vì bất lỳ lý do gì mà hợp tác cùng Đột Quyết.

Đây là hai người có suy nghĩ hoàn toàn khác nhau.


	20. Chapter 20

Úc Ái bị câu nói này cua hắn chặn đến nhất thời cấm khẩu.

Cố tình Yến Vô Sư còn cố gắng thêm dầu vào lửa, lành lạnh nói: “Kỳ Phượng Các thả cho Hồ Lộc Cổ một con ngựa, dẫn đến chuyện đồ đệ của người ta đánh đồ đệ mình rơi xuống núi; Kỳ Phượng Các thu một tên đồ đệ, kết quả đồ đệ kia dã tâm bừng bừng muốn làm chưởng giáo, cấu kết với người Đột Quyết tính kế sư huynh mình. Nếu hắn ở dưới suối vàng biết được, hiện tại chắc là tức đến mức muốn nhảy ra khỏi quan tài mất thôi?”

Úc Ái nghe y chế nhạo, tức giận trong lòng càng tăng thêm, miễn cưỡng kiềm chế lại, lạnh lẽo nói: “Yến tông chủ nửa đêm không mời mà tới, không khỏi quá mất lễ nghĩa. Úc mỗ còn có chuyện nhà phải xử lý, xin thứ cho không tiễn xa được!”

Yến Vô Sư: “Nực cười, bản tọa muốn tới thì tới, muốn đi thì đi, trên đời này có chỗ nào có thể ngăn được ta, hôm nay nếu là Kỳ Phượng Các nói lời này, bản tọa có khi còn có thể để lại cho hắn chút mặt mũi, nhưng ngươi là cái thá gì?”

Úc Ái chưa bao giờ bị người ta chỉ thẳng vào mặt mắng là cái thá gì, tính tình hắn vốn không được tốt, những năm này nhờ Thẩm Kiều đã bất tri bất giác thay đổi nhu hòa hơn, chỉ là đêm nay bị cho một kích này, lại có dấu hiệu tro tàn cháy mạnh.

Ngón tay giấu trong tay áo của hắn giật giật, vốn định truyền tin để những người khác lại đây, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là bỏ qua ý định này – nhân duyên cùng uy vọng của Thẩm Kiều ở Huyền Đô Sơn này cũng không tệ, những người khác tuy rằng tán thành chủ trương của Úc Ái, hi vọng Huyền Đô Sơn có thể nhập thế một lần nữa, nâng đỡ minh chủ, tham dự cuộc đấu toàn thiên hạ, nhưng không hẳn là hi vọng chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn đổi chủ. Lại nói, hiện tại dáng vẻ này của Thẩm Kiều, khó mà đảm bảo những trưởng lão cùng sư huynh đệ muội kia khi nhìn thấy mà không cảm thấy tin tưởng mà thay đổi chủ ý. Đến lúc đó tình thế chỉ có thể càng thêm hỗn loạn khó bề khống chế.

Nghĩ đến đây, ống tay áo của hắn rung lên, trong tay nhiều hơn một thanh trường kiếm.

Đây là một trong ba thánh kiếm mà Kỳ Phượng Các truyền lại cho đệ tử dưới trướng, “Sơn Hà Đồng Bi” cho Thẩm Kiều, “Thiên Vì Ai Xuân” cho nữ đệ tử duy nhất Cố Hoành Ba, còn lại thanh “Quân Tử Bất Khí”, chính là giao cho Úc Ái.

Trường kiếm dưới ánh trăng sáng lên tầng tầng liễm diễm, như cầu vòng trong đêm, dị thường lóa mắt. Khi đem Thương Lãng kiếm quyết của Huyền Đô Sơn luyện đến cảnh giới cực hạn là có thể đánh ra ánh kiếm, một đường lại một đường, sóng lớn thay nhau nổi lên, từ tĩnh đến động, sấm sét chợt nâng, cuộn trào thiên địa.

Thân là đối thủ của hắn, giờ khắc này tất nhiên cảm giác được bầu trời giống như hạ xuống một đợt mưa rào cực lớn, hạt mưa nện xuống, tựa hồ muốn đem đất này phá nát, gió lạnh thét gài cứa qua như dao cắt, khiến người kinh sợ, đao đao tiến nhập, đâm thẳng lòng người!

Chẳng biết từ khi nào, thân hình của Yến Vô Sư cũng bay lên, chợt nhìn qua, tựa như chân không chạm đất, được gió thổi mà bồng bềnh bay lên, một tay vẫn như trước chắp lại sau lưng, bàn tay còn lại kéo ống tay áo phất lên, đem kiếm thế như mưa rào kéo đến kia hóa giải đi một nửa, tiện đà nhấc lên một ngón trỏ.

Cũng ngón tay này, ngày đó dưới Bán Bộ Phong y đã dùng để đối phó với Ngọc Sinh Yên.

Nhưng khác nhau ở chỗ, lúc đối phó với Ngọc Sinh Yên y dùng chỉ có năm thành công lực, còn hiện tại, Yến Vô Sư lại dùng tới tám phần.

Ánh kiếm phức tạp biến hóa đầy trời kia đột nhiên hóa thành đơn giản, mũi kiếm vẽ ra một vòng ánh sáng, chính diện đối chọi với ngón tay của Yến Vô Sư!

Từ trên người hai người này bùng nổ chân khí, trong nháy mắt ấy, dùng nơi hai người chạm nhau làm tâm điểm chầm chậm lan ra, thân ở trong đó, hai người tay áo tung bay, người đứng quan sát bên ngoài cũng không chút dễ chịu.

Thẩm Kiều ngay khi hai người đối chiến đã chạy về phía bên cạnh tránh đi, nhưng vẫn không thể tránh khỏi bị ảnh hưởng, suýt chút nữa không đứng vững được.

Mũi kiếm được chân khí rót vào, dâng trào mãnh liệt, như sóng lớn ập tới, từ trên đầu Yến Vô Sư chụp xuống!

Thương Lãng kiếm quyết quả thực xứng danh với thực, năm đó, tại Đông Lâm Thương Hải, Kỳ Phượng Các đã ngộ ra bộ kiếm quyết này. Sau nhiều lần cải tiến, trở thành môn võ nhập môn của đệ tử Huyền Đô Sơn, nhưng cho dù là công phu nhập môn, lại bởi vì người sử dụng khác nhau mà phân ra cao thấp khuyết ưu.

Như Úc Ái lúc này, giống như đã đạt tới cảnh giới “Giống mà không giống”, trong bản Thương Lãng kiếm quyết này có dung nhập cả những ngộ tính mà chính hắn nghĩ ra, đem nó vận dụng như hoa bay nước chảy, gần như biến thành người kiếm hợp nhất, thân kiếm không phân.

Vậy mà thế tiến công như thế, lại chỉ dừng ở trước một ngón tay của Yến Vô Sư!

Nhìn kỹ có thể phát hiện, ngón tay này của Yến Vô Sư, thật ra cũng không hẳn là bất vi sở động. Sau khi chặn lại mũi kiếm, hắn liền hành động cực nhanh, tàn ảnh gần như không lưu lại trong tầm mắt, nhìn qua tựa như hắn không hề nhúc nhích nhưng trên thực tế, bàn tay của hắn chưa từng bao giờ ngừng lại. Ngón tay của hắn giống như có mắt, điểm vào mấy điểm khác nhau, mà mấy điểm kia, cố tình lại là những điểm yếu nhất trong bức tường chân khí mà Úc Ái dựng lên.

Úc Ái chợt nhớ tới khi còn tại thế sư phụ Kỳ Phượng Các từng bình luận qua về các cao thủ hàng đầu thiên hạ, trong đó có nhắc đến cả Yến Vô Sư. Lúc đó ai cũng đều cảm thấy được, đối thủ lớn nhất của Kỳ Phượng Các chính là tông sư Đột quyết – Hồ Lộc Cổ. Kỳ Phượng Các lúc đó có nói bằng tư chất của Yến Vô Sư, chỉ cần thêm vài năm chắc chắn sẽ vượt qua Hồ Lộc Cổ, nói không chừng còn có thể đánh bại cả người, bởi vì võ công của hắn đều là tùy tâm sở dục, không hề câu nệ hình thức tình cảnh.

Đối với người khác mà nói, “Chu Dương sách” có thể là một môn võ công cao thâm, đỉnh cao võ học, nhưng đối với Yến Vô Sư mà nói, y lại chỉ coi Chu Dương sách như một thứ để tham khảo, dùng để bù lại những khiếm khuyết trong võ công của mình, mà không phải rập khuôn máy móc tập theo từ đầu.

Trong hệ thống võ công của Yến Vô Sư, có một thức rất nổi danh, đó là “Xuân thủy chỉ pháp”, Kỳ Phượng Các sau khi giao thủ qua, đã từng dùng hai câu thơ để hình dung nó: Xuân thủy nhu ba thương chiếu ảnh, nhất niệm si tâm hóa thành tro.

Hai câu này nghe qua như nữ tử vịnh than tình cảm đã mất của mình, lúc đó Úc Ái nghe thấy, còn không thấu hiểu được.

Mà giờ phút này, hắn cuối cùng đã hiểu được hết ý nghĩa của nó.

Bởi vì đi kèm với chỉ pháp của đối phương, chân khí mãnh liệt như nước thủy chiều không chỉ ngăn trở thế công của hắn, mà còn khiến bức tường kiếm khí mà Úc Ái khổ cực xây dựng lên gần như sụp đổ, tâm tình cùng áp lực trước mắt của hắn tựa như câu nói kia của Kỳ Phượng Các, một mảnh “si tâm” đều hóa thành tro!

Úc Ái không thể không đem kiếm khí vận lên đến cực hạn.

Bất quá chỉ trong khoảng khắc, thế công như sương khói nổ tung, hơi nước mịt mờ, đất bằng nổi gió, đá tảng vỡ toang, phát ra tiếng vang ầm ầm!

Thẩm Kiều bị chấn động đến mức hai tai vang lên ong ong, cứ như vậy một lúc, không thể nghe được cái gì.

Dưới bóng đêm yên tĩnh, động tĩnh này đã kinh động toàn bộ người trên Huyền Đô Sơn, xa xa lập tức có ánh đèn sáng lên, cũng không ít người nhanh chóng khoác quần áo chạy tới.

Điều này đã vượt ra khỏi dự liệu vốn có của Úc Ái, hắn vốn định yên lặng không một tiếng động tốc chiến tốc thắng, không ngờ Yến Vô Sư đêm nay lại nhảy vào chắn đường, làm cho sự tình phát triển theo hướng không thể nào khống chế.

Hai người thu tay lại, Úc Ái lui xuống hai ba bước, Yến Vô Sư cũng lui lại.

Mà người trước dùng toàn lực ứng phó, người sau chỉ dùng tám phần công lực, cao thấp ra sao, lòng người tự biết.

Yến Vô Sư dù bận rộn vẫn ung dung như cũ, một bộ dáng đứng xem kịch vui.

Úc Ái cắn răng không nói, lúc thì cảm thấy những người khác đang đến, mấy trưởng lão cùng liên thủ, kiểu gì cũng có thể đem cái tên cuồng đồ Yến Vô Sư tự tiện xông vào nhà người khác này lưu lại, Thẩm Kiều như vậy tất nhiên cũng không đi dược, nhưng lúc lại nghĩ, hắn thực sự không hề muốn những ngươi khác trong Huyền Đô Sơn gặp mặt Thẩm Kiều.

Suy nghĩ chỉ trong khoảnh khắc đã có người nhanh chân chạy tới.

Là đại đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các – Đàm Nguyên Xuân.

Hắn là đại sư huynh của Thẩm Kiều và Úc Ái, người này tư chất thường thường, tính tình ôn hòa, là kiểu người hiền lành gặp chuyện gì cũng muốn dĩ hòa vi quý. Loại tính cách và võ công như vậy tự nhiên không thể nào đảm đương chức vụ chường giáo, mà vị đại sư huynh này thái độ làm người đôn hậy, đám huynh đệ Thẩm Kiều đều hết sức tôn trọng. Thẩm Kiều sau khi đảm nhiệm chức vụ chưởng giáo, Đàm Nguyên Xuân cũng trở thành trưởng lão, ngày thường đều giúp hỗ trợ dạy dỗ đám đệ tử đời sau.

“Úc Ái sư đệ?” Đàm Nguyên Xuân liếc mắt liền thấy Úc Ái đứng đó, có chút giật mình, “Tiếng động vừa rồi, là các ngươi…? Vị này là?”

Úc Ái: “Hoán Nguyệt tông Yến tông chủ.”

Nghe thấy lời giới thiệu hời hợt của hắn, Đàm Nguyên Xuân liền hít sâu một ngụm khí lạnh.

Ma quân Ma môn sao lại ở đây?!

Yến Vô Sư tâm tình không tệ, còn chủ động chào hỏi người ta: “Ngươi chính là đại đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các? Sư phụ các ngươi năm đó cùng ta đánh một trận, ta bại dưới tay hắn. Hiện tại đồ đệ của hắn toàn đám chả được việc gì, ngươi có muốn cũng tới đánh một trận không?”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân: “…”

Hắn quay đầu nhìn Úc Ái, Úc Ái trầm giọng nói: “Yến tông chủ cho dù có võ công trác tuyệt, nhưng Huyền Đô Sơn ta nhiều người như vậy, cũng không đến nỗi không đánh nổi một người như ngươi. Chẳng lẽ Yến tông chủ thấy phong cảnh tươi đẹp trên Huyền Đồ Sơn này, muốn ở mãi hay sao?”

Yến Vô Sư nhếch khóe môi: “Huyền Đô Sơn không còn Kỳ Phượng Các, dưới cái nhìn của ta không đáng một đồng.”

Hắn nhìn về phía Thẩm Kiều, châm chọc nói: “Vẫn không nỡ đi sao, chờ sư đệ ngươi tới bắt ngươi nhốt lại, cùng nắm tay nhau nói tình huynh đệ?”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân lúc này mới chú ý tới người đứng dưới tàng cây cách đó không xa, bởi vì đối phương chỉ hiện ra một nửa thân hình dưới bóng đêm, hô hấp lại rất yếu ớt, thêm vào đó vừa rồi bị Yến Vô Sư lớn tiếng dọa người nên hắn cũng không có phát hiện.

Nhưng vừa nhìn tới, lại không khỏi khiếp sợ, bật thốt lên: “Chưởng giáo sư đệ?!”

Thẩm Kiều đỡ cây, nhìn về phía âm thanh hơi gật đầu, xem như là chào hỏi: “Đại sư huynh có khỏe không?”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân vừa mừng vừa sợ, tiến lên vài bước: “Đệ không sao chứ? Đệ trở về lúc nào, làm sao…”

Úc Ái ngăn cản hắn: “Đại sư huynh!”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân bị lời này cản lại, nhớ đến lời Yến Vô Sư vừa mới nói, đột nhiên ngừng miệng, nhìn về phía Úc Ái: “Chuyện này rốt cục là sao?”

Úc Ái không trả lời, trái lại Thẩm Kiều lại nói: “Đại sư huynh, có phải các huynh đã chuẩn bị đề cử Úc Ái sư đệ lên làm tân chưởng giáo?”

Trên mặt Đàm Nguyên Xuân lộ vẻ khó xử, nhìn Úc Ái lại nhìn Thẩm Kiều, hắn không giỏi nói mấy câu khách sáo, chỉ có thể thành thật nói: “Khoảng thời gian đệ không ở đây, đều là Úc Ái sư đệ giúp xử lý nội vụ trong sơn, mà trước đó cũng đều là đệ ấy ở bên cạnh đệ giúp đỡ mọi chuyện, cho nên chỉ có đệ ấy mới hiểu rõ mọi việc trong Huyền Đô Sơn. Sau khi đệ rơi xuống núi, mấy vị trưởng lão ngồi lại thảo luận, quyết định trước tiên để Úc Ái sư đệ làm đại diện cho tông môn, đến khi… Này thì, đệ trở về thì tốt rồi, trước tiên cố gắng dưỡng thương đã, sau này lại nói cũng không muộn!”

Thẩm Kiều hiểu rất rõ, nếu như hôm nay mình thật sự lưu lại, với việc hắn bại dưới tay Côn Tà, thêm vào đó chuyện bị thương nặng là sự thực, căn bản không có cách nào tiếp tục đảm nhiệm chức vụ chưởng giáo. Mặc dù những người khác không nói, tự hắn cũng tuyệt đối không thể tiếp tục nghiêm mặt thẳng lưng ngồi lại vị trí này. Huyền Đô Tử Phủ ắt sẽ tiếp tục do Úc Ái nắm giữ, như vậy chính mình lưu lại cũng không có tác dụng gì, cũng không ngăn cản được hắn là người Đột Quyết hợp tác, thậm chí với tình trạng của hắn bây giờ, tương đương với việc mặc người xâu xé.

Nghĩ đến đây, hắn thầm than một tiếng, không do dự nữa: “Làm phiền Yến tông chủ mang Thẩm mỗ cùng xuống núi thôi!”

“A Kiều!”

“Sư đệ!”

Hai người đồng thời lên tiếng, Úc Ái mang theo tức giận, Đàm Nguyên Xuân thì lại rất giật mình, không hiểu từ khi nào mà Thẩm Kiều lại quen biết với đám người của Ma môn.

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày, tựa hồ đối với quyết định này của Thẩm Kiều cũng không chút kinh ngạc, mà cảm thấy đặc biệt thú vị, cố tình nói: “Bây giờ ngươi đổi ý vẫn còn kịp.”

Xa xa ánh đèm đuốc mơ hồ tiến lại, đó là tiếng đám đệ tử trong Huyền Đô Sơn đang dồn dập chạy tới.

Người mù lỗ tai đặc biệt nhạy bén, Thẩm Kiều tuy rằng không nhìn thấy, nhưng có thể nghe thấy.

Hắn lắc đầu một cái: “Không.”

Thấy Yến Vô Sư có ý định mang người đi thẳng, Úc Ái vừa giận vừa sợ, nâng kiếm lên muốn ngăn lại: “Chậm đã!”

Yến Vô Sư cũng chẳng thèm né tránh, trực tiếp túm lấy eo Thẩm Kiều đẩy về phía trước, trong nháy mắt biến hắn thành đối tượng công kích của Úc Ái.

Đàm Nguyên Xuân hoảng hốt: “Tam sư đệ dừng tay!”

Úc Ái kinh hãi, vội vã thu tay lại, Yến Vô Sư cười ha ha, đảo mắt đã mang người biến mất không còn hình bóng.

Chỉ còn lại tiếng cười vang vọng trong không gian trống trải.

Úc Ái tức nổ phổi: “Cuồng đồ vô liêm sỉ!”

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

Lão Yến trước khi ra đi còn muốn tra một cái…

Yến Vô Sư: Bản tọa cảm thấy mình manh manh chết được! Hì hì.


	21. Chapter 21

Phàm là cao thủ, đều sẽ có chút khí độ của cao thủ, sẽ sĩ diện, hoặc là không buông bỏ được tư thái. Cái chuyện kéo người chịu tội thay như thế, người có địa vị, có danh tiếng bình thường chả ai làm được, bởi vì bọn họ còn cần mặt mũi, cũng chỉ có loại người như Yến Vô Sư, ngay cả tàn quyển của Chu Dương Sách còn có thể nói hủy là hủy, mới có khả năng làm ra cái chuyện không biết xấu hổ này. Chẳng trách Úc Ái ở phía sau tức đến giơ chân, Thẩm Kiều cũng hoàn toàn không biết nói gì luôn.

Yến Vô Sư mang theo hắn đi thẳng xuống núi, trực tiếp băng qua Huyền Đô trấn, đi đến trạm dịch ngoại ô nơi bọn họ tiến vào ban đầu, nơi này là một rừng cây nhỏ thưa thớt, vẫn còn khá trống trải.

Y đặt Thẩm Kiều xuống.

Thẩm Kiều chắp tay lại: “Đa tạ.”

Hắn cùng Úc Ái giao thủ, bị thương nhẹ, khí huyết toàn thân ngưng trệ, qua một lúc, hiện tại cảm giác cũng dần quay trở lại, tay chân cũng bắt đầu có cảm giác.

Yến Vô Sư lại không chút khách khí nhếch miệng cười: “Cho nên, chuyến lên Huyền Đô Sơn này của ngươi mang ý nghĩa gì đây? Cùng lắm cũng chỉ để xác nhận lời ta từng nói ngày đó, đứng trước lợi ích, lòng người không đáng một đồng. Các sư huynh đệ cùng ngươi lớn lên từ nhỏ, vì lợi ích có thể không chút do dự bán ngươi đi, vì vị trí chưởng giáo, có thể bỏ mặc ngươi rớt xuống núi chẳng chút quan tâm. Kỳ Phượng Các tự xưng là tông môn chính đạo, quang minh lỗi lạc, dạy dỗ đệ tử lại có thể sánh ngang với tác phong của Ma Môn ta, quả thật là khiến người ta phải thổn thức không thôi a!”

Y đương nhiên biết sau khi Thẩm Kiều rơi xuống núi, Huyền Đô Sơn cũng từng cho người đi tìm kiếm, chỉ có điều khi đó Thẩm Kiều đã bị y cứu đi, những người kia tự nhiên là bỏ lỡ mất. Mà Yến Vô Sư cũng không có hứng thú nói tốt giúp những kẻ đó, hắn sẽ càng vui hơn nếu Thẩm Kiều vì điều đó mà chán chường thất vọng, từ một chưởng giáo mềm lòng phóng khoáng biến thành một kẻ mang đầy thù hận với thiên hạ này.

Nhưng Thẩm Kiều lại không có cố hỏi thêm điều gì, hắn tìm một tảng đá lớn rồi từ từ ngồi xuống.

Tính tình Úc Ái có chút cố chấp, đặt nặng công danh lợi lộc, mọi việc đều phải làm sao cho tốt nhất, từ nhỏ đã như vậy, nếu không phải lớn lên ở Huyền Đô Sơn, nói không chừng hiện giờ hắn đã là một Yến Vô Sư thứ hai rồi, nhưng những năm này đích thực hắn đối với Huyền Đô Sơn cũng rất toàn tâm toàn ý, không hề cấu giấu cái gì làm của riêng, đối với huynh đệ đều thân thiết như tay chân, ngay cả tâm địa sắt đã cũng có thể cảm thấy ấm áp. Huống hồ Úc Ái dù sao cũng không phải Yến Vô Sư, đừng nói là Thẩm Kiều không ngờ hắn sẽ làm ra chuyện như vậy, chỉ sợ là ngay cả sư phụ Kỳ Phượng Các dù có sống lại, cũng không đoán được.

Hắn khiến cho mình bại dưới tay Côn Tà, hàng trăm con mắt sẽ đổ dồn vào kẻ bại bởi một người Đột Quyết, thân bại danh liệt, như vậy Úc Ái có thể thuận lợi trở thành người tiếp quản, không có ai cho rằng hắn không đủ tư cách, còn có thể nhất lao vĩnh dật*, cho dù Thẩm Kiều còn sống thì cũng không còn mặt mũi nào mà yêu cầu tiếp tục làm chưởng giáo.

_* Nhất lao vĩnh dật: Một lần mệt nhọc đổi lấy cả đời không lo._

Chuyện này nghe qua giống như rất hợp lý, nhưng kết hợp với lời thề son sắt lúc đó của Úc Ái, ngôn từ kích động nói mình có nỗi khổ trong lòng, nói mình vì muốn Huyền Đô Sơn có thể ngự trị các tông môn khác trong thiên hạ, sự tình liền trở nên có chút cổ quái.

Nếu nói Úc Ái có nỗi khổ trong lòng là thật, trong đó có nguyên nhân khác, như vậy hắn tuyệt đối không chỉ cùng Côn Tà cấu kết ngầm thiết kế sao cho Thẩm Kiều rớt vực.

Hắn tất nhiên còn muốn làm một truyện khác quan trọng hơn, mới cùng người Đột Quyết hợp tác.

Thẩm Kiều cau mày, chỉ cảm thấy đầu đau như kim châm, nghĩ mãi mà không ra.

Từ khi Tấn triều Nam hạ, ngũ quốc phân tranh, những năm này tuy rằng chính quyền các nước có nhiều lần thay đổi, như Chu và Tề dù chính quyền vẫn mang hương vị phong tục người Hồ cực kỳ đậm, bởi vì noi theo thể chế của người Hán, từ từ Hán hóa, muốn nói thống nhất thiên hạ, miễn cưỡng còn có thể khiến người ta chấp thuận. Nhưng vương triều Đột Quyết từ xưa đến nay vẫn ở trên thảo nguyên chăn nuôi gia súc, thỉnh thoảng xâm lấn Trung Nguyên, là một dân tộc man dại, dù thế nào cũng khó có thể xưng thành minh chủ được.

Người Đột Quyết thay đổi thất thường, hình tượng tàn bạo đã thâm nhập lòng người từ lâu, nếu như không có lợi ích khổng lồ, Úc Ái tất nhiên không thể coi trời bằng vung mà hợp tác.

Như vậy mục đích cuối cùng của hắn rốt cục là cái gì, người Đột Quyết đến cùng có thể cho hắn cái gì, hay là nói có thể cho Huyền Đô Sơn chỗ tốt gì?

Những chuyện này, Thẩm Kiều không có cách nào đưa ra thảo luận cùng Yến Vô Sư.

Cứ cho là hai người bây giờ quan hệ có chút phức tạp, nhưng không thể nói là bằng hữu. Yến Vô Sư hỉ nộ vô thường, chính tà bất phân, càng không thể nào đối xử thân thiết như người quen với hắn.

Thẩm Kiều chỉ có thể tự cân nhắc đi cân nhắc lại trong lòng mình.

Chỉ là, cho dù cân nhắc như thế nào, cũng giống như cách một tầng giấy mỏng, mãi không thể nghĩ tới điểm mấu chốt nhất kia.

Yến Vô sư đột nhiên hỏi: “Nghỉ ngơi ổn rồi chưa?”

Thẩm Kiều mờ mịt ngẩng đầu, bởi vì còn đang bận suy nghĩ chuyện khác, vẻ mặt có chút vô tội mất tập trung.

Yến Vô Sư: “Nghỉ ngơi tốt rồi thì đến đánh một trận.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Hắn cười khổ: “Yến tông chủ, ta làm sao đánh lại ngươi, lần trước không phải ngươi đã thử qua rồi?”

Yến Vô Sư ngạc nhiên nói: “Không thì ngươi cho rằng ta cớ gì lại phải mang ngươi đi? Sự sống chết của ngươi có quan hệ gì đến ta đâu, nếu ta muốn tàn quyền của “Chu Dương sách”, trực tiếp tới Huyền Đô Sơn tìm là được, việc gì phải mang ngươi đến chỗ này làm gì cho mệt? Bây giờ ngươi có được nội dung của hai cuốn “Chu Dương sách”, khôi phục võ công cũng chỉ là chuyện sớm muộn. Phần cơ duyên này không phải ai cũng có, ta vốn muốn kiếm một người có thể tinh thông “Chu Dương sách” đến cùng nghiên cứu bộ võ công này của Đào Hoằng Cảnh, lại không thể tự mình đánh mình, không thể tìm con lừa trọc Tuyết Đình đến luyện tập, không phải ngươi chính là ứng cử viên phù hợp nhất sao?”

Khóe miệng Thẩm Kiều giật giật, hoàn toàn không biết nên nói cái gì cho phải.

Nửa ngày mới bật ra được một câu: “Hiện tại công lực của ta chỉ còn sót lại ba phần, mới vừa rồi giao thủ cùng Úc Ái lại thêm thương tích, lúc này e là không có sức để bàn luận.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Cho nên ta mới mở lòng từ bi để ngươi nghỉ ngơi một lát ở đây.”

Thẩm Kiều bất đắc dĩ: “Hiện tại ta đột nhiên cảm thấy bị ép ở lại Huyền Đô Sơn cũng không phải là một lựa chọn tồi.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Bây giờ ngươi đã khôi phục ký ức, nói cách khác những gì học được trước đây từ phần “Chu Dương sách” kia ngươi cũng có thể nhớ kỹ lại toàn bộ, cộng với phần nghe được ở Xuất Vân tự kia nữa, đủ để ngươi thông hiểu đạo lý trong đó, cảnh giới cũng nâng cao một tầng.”

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút, thành thật gật đầu: “Quả thật là như vậy.”

Từ điểm này mà nói, tuy rằng động cơ của Yến Vô Sư không thuần khiết, trong lòng nhiều lần mang ý lợi dụng cùng muốn xem kịch vui, nhưng mình vẫn phải đa tạ hắn.

Thẩm Kiều: “Từ khi rời khỏi biệt trang, ta chưa từng thật sự cảm ơn Yến tông chủ, nếu không phải nhờ có ngươi, chỉ sợ hiện tại ta đã biến thành vong hồn dưới chân Bán Bộ Phong.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi nên tạ ơn chân khí Chu Dương sách trong người ngươi ấy, nếu như không có nó, ta cũng lười cứu ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều tìm kiếm niềm vui trong đau khổ: “… Được, ta sẽ đi dâng một nén nhang cho sư tôn, cảm tạ lão nhân gia người đem Chu Dương sách truyền cho ta.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Thời điểm ta và Úc Ái giao thủ, vẫn chưa phát hiện được chân khí Chu Dương sách trong cơ thể hắn, chắc chắn Kỳ Phượng Các chỉ truyền nó cho một mình ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Không sai, ngày đó sư tôn chỉ đem Du Hồn quyển truyền cho một mình ta, lệnh cho ta chỉ được nhớ trong đầu, không cho phép chép lại. Người ngoài đều nói Huyền Đô Sơn cất giấu một cuốn Chu Dương sách, nhưng thật ra từ trước đến nay ta cũng không biết cuốn Chu Dương sách kia có còn ở trong Huyền Đô sơn nữa hay không.”

Yến Vô Sư cảm thấy khá thắc mắc: “Chẳng lẽ Kỳ Phượng Các không hi vọng Huyền Đô Sơn đời đời truyền thừa, đệ tử dưới trướng mỗi người đều có tiền đồ hay sao? Tại sao chỉ đem Du Hồn quyển truyền cho một mình ngươi?”

Thẩm Kiều chậm rãi nói: “Việc này trước kia ta cũng đã từng hỏi sư tôn, người chưa từng đáp lại. Sư tôn và Đào chân nhân khi còn sống chính là bạn cũ, nghe nói sau khi Đào chân nhân hoàn thành Chu Dương sách, từng nảy sinh tâm ý hối hận, cảm thấy sách này truyền ra, sẽ đưa tới hàng loạt những tranh đoạt trong thiên hạ, gây nên sát nghiệt, cho nên ta nghĩ, sư tôn có thể cũng có một chút tâm tư như thế, vừa hi vọng tâm huyết cả đời của cố nhân có thể lưu truyền hậu thế, nhưng cũng vừa hi vọng nó không lưu truyền quá mức rộng rãi, khiến cho thế nhân vì tranh nhau và cướp đoạt chém giết lẫn nhau, cho nên mới có thể đưa ra quyết định mâu thuẫn như vậy.”

Yến Vô Sư khịt mũi coi thường: “Lòng dạ đàn bà! Ở trong việc này Kỳ Phượng các cũng hành động như vậy. Ngày đó không đem Hồ Lộc Cổ đuổi tận giết tuyệt, mới để lại mầm họa cho hậu nhân như thế! Uổng cho hắn võ công cái thế, tâm tư lại do dự thiếu quyết đoán như đàn bà không hơn, nếu đã như vậy, hắn cần gì phải dạy võ công cho đệ tử Huyền Đô Sơn làm gì, trực tiếp đem Huyền Đô Sơn đổi thành đạo quán bình dân chẳng lẽ không phải tốt hơn sao? Thiên hạ không tranh là từ chính mình mà ra.”

Lời nói này cay độc thấu xương, nhưng cũng không phải hoàn toàn không có đạo lý.

Thẩm Kiều cùng với sư tôn của mình có điểm tương đồng, đó chính là một tấm lòng nhân hậu, luôn suy nghĩ tốt cho người khác, nhưng hắn cũng có chỗ khác với Kỳ Phượng Các, mấy ngày nay đi ra bên ngoài, mắt thấy dân sinh khốn khó, bách tính lầm than, thiên hạ phân chia thế lực, tất cả đều bị cuốn vào một vòng xoáy, suy nghĩ của hắn cũng dần dần thay đổi, nhận ra Huyền Đô Sơn thân hãm hồng trần, sao có thể bình yên không dính bụi, sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ bị cuốn vào.

Chỉ tiếc hắn còn chưa kịp làm ra thay đổi gì cho Huyền Đô Sơn, Úc Ái đã không kịp đợi để rồi chen chân vào đó, đem Huyền Đô Sơn đẩy sang một hướng hoàn toàn không biết ra sao.

Hắn hơi cúi đầu, rơi vào trầm tư.

Yến Vô Sư ở bên kia vô thanh vô tức, không hề báo trước, ngón tay đã điểm tới.

Từ sau khi hai mắt không còn nhìn thấy, Thẩm Kiều đã có có ý rèn luyện nhĩ lực (khả năng nghe), lúc này nghe thấy một chút động tĩnh khác lạ, vội vàng vỗ vào tảng đá nâng người bay lên, nhanh chóng lùi ra sau.

Khinh công Huyền Đô Sơn đứng đầu thiên hạ, thức “Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh” vừa xuất ra, nhất thời phong vân biến sắc, bích thủy vờn quanh, dương liễu tản ra, phong lưu khó cưỡng, đã mơ hồ có thể thấy được công lực của hắn vào thời kỳ toàn tịnh.

Chỉ là công lực của Thẩm Kiều dù sao vẫn chưa hoàn toàn khôi phục, tốc độ của Yến Vô Sư so với hắn thật sự nhanh hơn quá nhiều, thoáng chậm hơn nửa bước. Tảng đá vừa rồi hắn dựa lên đã ầm ầm vỡ vụn, đá vụn văng tung tóe, dồn dập bắn về phía Thẩm Kiều.

May mà hắn vận chân khí lên đúng lúc, trên mặt mới không bị đá bắn gây thương tổn, chỉ là một nửa ống tay sao đã bị đá sắn cắt nát tan. Đá vụn thậm chí còn gây thương tổn cho cổ tay hắn, máu nhất thời nhuộm đỏ cổ tay trắng muốt.

“Xuân thủy nhu ba thương chiếu ảnh, nhất niệm si tâm hóa thành tro, quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền!” Thẩm Kiều không để ý đến vết thương trên tay mình, mà hết sức chuyên chú lắng nghe động tĩnh từ đối phương.

Dựa theo tác phong làm việc của Yến Vô Sư, nếu ra tay, chắc chắn sẽ không thủ hạ lưu tình.

Thông qua mấy ngày ở chung, Thẩm Kiều vẫn rất rõ ràng điểm này.

Trận đánh hôm nay, phải đánh tới khi đối phương thỏa mãn tận hứng mới có thể kết thúc, bằng không chết cũng đành chịu vậy.

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

_Thẩm Kiều: Có khi ta vẫn nên quay lại thôi._

_Úc Ái: Sư huynh, phòng tối nhỏ hoan nghênh huynh (づ￣3￣)づ╭~_

_Thẩm Kiều: …_


	22. Chapter 22

Xuân thủy chỉ pháp là một trong những tuyệt kỹ tạo nên danh tiếng của Yến Vô Sư. Mười năm trước lúc tung hoành giang hồ, y từng dựa vào chiêu thức này mà đánh bại vô số cao thủ, ngay cả Kỳ Phượng Các cũng đặc biệt dùng hai câu thơ để hình dung môn võ công này, có thể thấy được chỗ tinh diệu độc đáo của nó.

Mười năm sau, cảnh giới của Yến Vô Sư tất nhiên chỉ có cao hơn chứ không bao giờ thấp xuống.

Mà có rất ít người biết, môn chỉ pháp này thật ra biến hóa từ kiếm pháp.

Năm đó Yến Vô Sư từng có một thanh kiếm không lúc nào rời thân, sau này kiếm hủy, có một đoạn thời gian y không tìm được binh khí vừa tay, cho nên không thể không dùng ngón tay thay kiếm, ai ngờ cuối cùng lại bị y nghĩ ra môn chỉ pháp này. Tên thì nhu tình ngàn vạn nhưng chỉ có người hãm trong nó mới có thể tự mình lĩnh hội thế nào là phong ba bão táp.

Nếu như đổi lại là một người tai thính mắt tinh ở đây, liền có thể thấy động tác của Yến Vô Sư rõ ràng rất chậm, rất tao nhã, rất nhẹ nhàng, chỉ như muốn phất đi lá rụng trên bả vai đối phương, mà ngón tay y cũng đã hóa thành tàn ảnh, thậm chí làm người ta không cách nào phân biệt rõ cái nào là tàn ảnh, cái nào là tay thật của y.

Thẩm Kiều là một người mù, người mù không có thị giác mê hoặc, nên những cảm quan khác càng thêm nhạy bén.

Hắn cảm thấy giống như bị thái sơn áp đỉnh, áp lực cực lớn từ bốn phương tám hướng tấn công đến. Muốn đem hắn ép xuống, nghiền nát, chân khí hao hụt, áp lực này không phải chỗ nào cũng tạo xung lực như nhau, mà đi kèm với chỉ pháp của đối phương, khi thì vai chịu áp lực nặng nề, khi thì cần cổ gặp phải uy hiếp, mơ hồ bất định, khiến người ta khó lòng phòng bị.

Cả người Thẩm Kiều bị giam trong áp lực mà đối phương tạo nên, dường như đang bị tường vây bốn phía, rậm rạp chằng chịt, tầng tầng lớp lớp chân khí như thể nước thủy triều, khiến hắn không thể nào lui lại được nữa, tiến lại không tiến được, một khi nội lực chính mình tiêu hao hết, chờ đợi hắn chính là ngón tay ôn nhu như nước mùa xuân của Yến Vô Sư, trực tiếp phất nhẹ ở trên người hắn.

Nếu vậy, nhất định chỉ có một con đường chết.

Thẩm Kiều chỉ có ba phần nội lực, e rằng còn chẳng bằng một cao thủ nhị lưu trên giang hồ, đổi lại lúc bình thường, loại người có trình độ này, hoàn toàn không cần vọng tưởng có thể sống sót dưới tay Yến Vô Sư, mà Thẩm Kiều ưu thế hơn ở chỗ, hiện tại trên người hắn có võ công nguyên bản của Huyền Đô Sơn, cộng với hai tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” kia, tuy rằng thời gian gấp gáp, không kịp để hắn có thể biến hóa toàn bộ nội dung ghi nhớ được ra để bản thân sử dụng, nhưng ký ức khôi phục cũng mang theo ý nghĩa năng lực đối địch của hắn cũng theo đó mà khôi phục theo, không đến nỗi giống như ngày trước, hoàn toàn nằm ở thế bị động.

Hắn vung ống tay áo lên, tương tự lấy tay làm kiếm, đánh ra một chiêu.

Đây là thức thứ nhất “Thanh Phong” trong Thương Lãng Kiếm Quyết.

Thương Lãng Kiếm Quyết cũng là bộ kiếm quyết mà Úc Ái dùng để giao thủ với Yến Vô Sư lúc vừa rồi.

Huyền Đô Sơn tuy rằng vang danh thiên hạ, nhưng môn hạ võ công cũng không nhiều, kiếm quyết cũng chỉ có hai bộ.

Bởi vì Kỳ Phượng Các cảm thấy võ đạo chí cao, giống như rất nhiều đạo lý dưới nền trời này, đều là từ phức tạp hóa thành đơn giản, “Đại xảo nhược chuyết*”, cho nên học nhiều chiêu thức hơn nữa, cũng không bằng đem hai bộ kiếm quyết luyện đến cảnh giới xuất thần nhập hóa, có thể thu phát tự nhiên, tùy ý biến hóa mà dùng.

_* Đại xảo nhược chuyết:_ _大巧若拙_ _tương tự như câu khéo quá hóa vụng. Học nhiều thành ra rối rắm, cứ học rõ cái cơ bản thì sẽ tự nhiên giỏi thôi._

Thanh Phong tiến đến, tên như ý nghĩ, thức mở đầu đôn hậu bao dung, khiến người ta cảm giấy khoan khoái như gió xuân. Trong tay Thẩm Kiều không có kiếm, nên cũng chỉ có thể dùng ngón tay làm kiếm, sau chiêu thức này, rốt cục cũng tìm lại được cảm giác quen thuộc khi xưa.

Chân khí từ đan điền kéo dài dâng lên, chạy dọc theo huyệt dương quan, trung khu, chí dương mà lên, đến Phong Phủ thì ngưng tụ lại, sau đó phân ra bốn phương tám hướng chảy tới, phát ra ngoài. Chân khí đối phương tầng tầng lớp lớp, kết thành tường đồng vách sắt áp bức lại, Thẩm Kiều cũng vừa đúng lúc đem kình khí dẫn đến đầu ngón tay.

Bạch ngân tựa như kiếm quang, đây là kiếm khí.

Kiếm khí vẽ ra, Thẩm Kiều lập tức biến chiêu, mô phỏng “Cầm Tâm Tam Điệp” trong Thương Lãng Kiếm Quyết, đầu ngón tay giật nhẹ mấy cái liên tục, mỗi lần hạ đều vừa vặn điểm lên chỗ trọng yếu trên chân khí như lưới trời của Yến Vô Sư.

Ầm ầm một tiếng, sơn hà ngưng tụ, thiên địa thất sắc!

Nếu có người bên ngoài ở đây, liền có thể nhìn thấy giữa hai người bắn ra quang mang chói mắt. Thẩm Kiều mắt không thể thấy, cuối cùng chỉ bằng đối kháng kình khí mà phá được thế tiến công của đối phương!

Từ khi Yến Vô Sư bắt đầu công kích, cho đến tận lúc Thẩm Kiều phá giải được, người ở trong cuộc e rằng cảm thấy thời gian trôi qua đã rất lâu, nhưng đối với người đứng ngoài xem mà nói, có lẽ chỉ như một cái nháy mắt.

Yến Vô Sư thấy thế cũng có chút bất ngờ, nhưng tựa như lại càng nhiều hơn hứng thú nồng đậm.

Hắn biến chỉ thành chưởng, thân hình phiêu dật như mây, như si như mị, từ bốn phương tám hướng đánh tới Thẩm Kiều, cho hắn ba chưởng.

Ba chưởng này tựa như núi lở biển trào, lăng không trút xuống, khí thế cuồng cuộn, so với nó, chiêu thức khi trước Yến Vô Sư đánh ra chỉ tựa như trò đùa, cho đến giờ khắc này y mới kéo xuống cái mặt nạ văn nhã, lộ ra vẻ dữ tợn phía dưới nó!

Ba chưởng, ba phương hướng.

Mà Thẩm Kiều cũng chỉ có một người, hai cái tay, hắn không thể đồng thời chống đỡ cả ba hướng công kích!

Thẩm Kiều lựa chọn lùi lại phía sau.

Thế tiến công vừa rồi của Yến Vô Sư bị hắn hóa giải, cho nên phía sau không còn chân khí ngăn trở, hắn lùi lại được mấy bước, nhưng cũng chỉ được mấy bước đó, ba chưởng kia của Yến Vô Sư đã dĩ nhiên gần trong gang tấc!

Yến Vô Sư dù lợi hại đến đâu, dù sao cũng chỉ là người, không thể cùng một lúc đánh ra ba chưởng, dù nhanh hơn nữa cũng phải có trước có sau, chỉ là bởi vì tốc độ quá nhanh, căn bản làm người ta không nhận rõ ra được.

Mà Thẩm Kiều lại có thể, bởi vì hắn là một người mù.

Người mù không thể nhìn, chỉ có thể nghe.

Từ sau khi bị thương, hắn gặp phải rất nhiều đau khổ mà khi trước khó có thể tưởng tượng, mà đau khổ đó dưới sự khôi phục ký ức càng trở nên rõ ràng hơn.

Thẩm Kiều cũng từng bàng hoàng, cũng từng mê hoặc, cộng với sự phản bội của người thân mà trở nên đau đớn không cùng.

Mà giờ khắc này, nội tâm của hắn thật bình ổn.

Lúc trước hắn bị lừa mất chức chưởng giáo ở Huyền Đô Sơn, tâm tình cũng rất bình hòa, nhưng đó là loại ôn hòa chưa từng chịu qua thương tổn.

Mà ôn hòa ở giờ khắc này, là sự ôn hòa sau khi trải qua phong ba bão táp, sau bao ngăn trở, bao khốn khó đau thương.

Sau cơn sóng gió, mây tan trăng sáng, trời nước một màu.

_*Tương tự sau cơn mưa trời lại sáng._

Tâm vô tạp niệm, không buồn không vui.

Xuân thâm giai thảo, thu thiển tầng vân, tỉnh ánh cô đăng, nguyệt chiếu lưu ly.

_*Xuân nồng cỏ tốt, thu nhẹ tầng mây, giếng soi bóng đèn cô độc, chiếu chiếu bóng lên lưu ly._

Hắn phân ba chưởng này theo trình tự trước sau, tay như sen hồng, nháy mắt khép mở, dùng theo thứ tự ba chiêu trong Thương Lãng Kiếm Quyết gồm “Lãng Khởi Thương Sơn”, “Nhật Nguyệt Kỳ Trung”, “Tử Khí Đông Lai”.

Nếu như có đệ tử Huyền Đô Sơn ở đây, nhất định sẽ không nhận ra những chiêu thức này bắt nguồn từ Thương Lãng Kiếm Quyết, bởi vì ở trong tay Thẩm Kiều, những chiêu thức này biến ảo vô cùng, dĩ nhiên đã hoàn toàn thay đổi.

Nhưng nếu Kỳ Phượng Các tái thế, hắn tất nhiên có thể nhìn ra, cái Thẩm Kiều sử dụng, đã không chỉ còn là kiếm chiêu hình thức, mà thậm chí đã thoát khỏi bộ dạng kiếm khí, đạt đến cảnh giới kiếm ý!

Kiếm là binh khí dứng đầu trăm binh, xưa nay được võ đạo tôn sùng, người tập võ trên giang hồ, tám chín phần đều dùng kiếm, mà trong biết bao người sử dụng kiếm pháp này, ngay cả đăng đường nhập thất còn không làm được, tất nhiên càng không cần nói đến cảnh giới làm gì.

Kiếm có bốn tầng, đó là kiếm khí, kiếm ý, kiếm tâm, kiếm thần.

Có thể dùng khí ngự kiếm*, liền có thể khẳng định người này đã đạt tới cảnh giới “Kiếm khí”, đây là điều mà thiên tiên cao thủ mới có thể làm được. Thẩm Kiều lúc trước khi mất đi võ công cũng đã có thể đạt được đến tầng cảnh giới này.

_*Ngự kiếm: ở đây có nghĩa là điều khiển nó thành thạo chứ không phải dùng để bay lên nha._

Thiên tư của hắn cực cao, từ nhỏ đã luyện kiếm, hai mươi tuổi năm ấy cũng đã đột phá kiếm chiêu hình thức, đi vào cảnh giới “Kiếm khí”, sau lại được Kỳ Phượng Các chuyền cho tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách”, đem chân khí cô đọng theo phương pháp trong tàn quyển kết hợp lại với kiếm khí, khiến cho kiếm pháp của bản thân càng tiến càng cao, nếu không có chuyện ngoài ý muốn, việc lĩnh ngộ “kiếm ý” chỉ là chuyện sớm hay muộn.

Đáng tiếc, sau sự cố xảy ra tại cuộc ước chiến trên Bán Bộ Phong, Thẩm Kiều rớt vực, tất cả đều biến mất.

Nếu không phải trong cơ thể của hắn còn có một tia chân khí tàn dư của Chu Dương Sách, có thể bắt đầu lại từ đầu, thì võ công nửa đời trước mà hắn nhọc nhằn khổ sợ tu luyện đã như nước chảy về biển đông.

Yến Vô Sư là ai cơ chứ, y tất nhiên cũng đã nhìn ra, dưới sự ép sát từng bước của mình, Thẩm Kiều không những không chống đỡ nổi ngã xuống mà trái lại còn kích thích ra cảnh giới “Kiếm ý”, thật sự là làm người ta phải ngạc nhiên.

Nhưng dù bất ngờ, y vẫn cảm thấy hưng phấn nhiều hơn.

Thỉnh thoảng y bức bách Thẩm Kiều giao thủ với mình, đơn giản là vì trên người đối phương có chân khí của Chu Dương Sách, cho rằng nếu cùng Thẩm Kiều giao thủ, hi vọng có thể từ trong cuộc chiến dẫn dắt phụ trợ hắn chiết xuất ra tinh hoa của Chu Dương Sách, đem những lỗ hổng trong võ công của y bù đắp lại.

Cho nên đối chiến với kẻ càng mạnh, hắn tự nhiên càng vui vẻ.

Lúc này trong lòng Thẩm Kiều hoàn toàn yên tĩnh an tường.

Sau khi lĩnh ngộ “Kiếm ý”, tâm tình của hắn cũng bởi vậy mà tiến vào một thế giới hoàn toàn mới, kỳ ảo trong suốt, huyền diệu không cùng.

Vùng thế giới này rất rộng lớn, tựa như biển lớn chứa trăm sông, tường cao vạn trượng.

Vùng thế giới này cũng rất hẹp, tiến thối nơi tâm, không nơi dựa dẫm.

Mà khởi nguồn kiếm ý chính tại đạo ý!

Nhất sinh nhị, nhị sinh tam, tam sinh vạn vật.

Dưới chân vô địa, đặt chân có, mắt không nhìn thấy, tâm tự thấy.

Bên trong tâm cảnh như vậy, mặc dù mắt không thể thấy, Thẩm Kiều cũng có thể cảm ứng được rõ ràng quỹ tích xuất chiêu của đối phương.

Hắn yên lặng chờ đợi.

Yến Vô Sư chỉ điểm nhẹ nơi mi tâm của hắn.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không lui lại, mà lựa chọn đưa tay đón lấy.

Tay phải hắn giơ lên, bàn tay mở ra vừa vặn chặn lại ngón tay kia của đối phương.

Chỉ trong một thoáng, kim thạch vỡ tan, tinh hà rớt xuống!

Thẩm Kiều chỉ cảm thấy bên tai nổ vang một tiếng, sau đó miệng mũi đổ máu, cả người không tự chủ bay ngược về phía sau, cuối cùng va vào một thân cây to, nặng nề rớt xuống!

Yến Vô Sư ồ một tiếng, mặt lộ vẻ sửng sốt.

Chỉ vì vừa rồi, một chiêu kia của hắn, ít nhất cũng dùng tới một lửa công lực, bằng tu vi nội công hiện giờ của Thẩm Kiều, cho dù lĩnh ngộ kiếm ý, nhưng tổn thương căn cơ vẫn còn đó, có thể bắt được tay hắn, rồi đỡ được, thậm chí còn không đương trường tắt thở, đã là vô cùng ghê gớm.

Bởi vậy có thể thấy người này tiềm lực quả thực kinh người, dưới sự phản bội cùng đả kích như vậy, còn có thể lĩnh ngộ được kiếm ý, chẳng trách năm đó Kỳ Phượng Các lại chọn hắn làm truyền nhân y bát.

Mà Thẩm Kiều mặc dù không có chết, cũng không tốt hơn chỗ nào.

Hắn vốn không thể đỡ được cái chỉ tay kia của Yến Vô Sư, nhưng lại cố sức đón lấy, cộng với một hồi giao thủ lúc trước trên Huyền Đô Sơn, lúc này đã kiệt lực ngất đi từ lâu.

Yến Vô Sư khom lưng nắm lấy cằm hắn nhấc lên. Mặt đối phương tựa như lãnh ngọc, trắng bệch không chút sinh khí, ngay cả đôi môi cũng mất đi nửa điểm huyết sắc vốn có, phảng phất như bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể tắt thở.

Nhưng từ sau khi hắn rớt vực trọng thương, trong mười ngày ngược lại có chín ngày đều là mang sắc mặt như vậy, trước mắt bất quá cũng chỉ là thoạt nhìn có vẻ nghiêm trọng hơn chút thôi.

Chỉ là bên trong cái vẻ thảm đạm không chút hồng hào này, hai mắt nhắm nghiền, lông mi dài như vẽ, lại đặc biệt hiện lên mấy phần gầy yếu cấm dục xinh đẹp, vì đã hôn mê, càng lộ vẻ dịu ngoan đáng yêu.

Ngày đó Mục Đề Bà bị mê hoặc cũng chính bởi cái đôi mắt có vẻ dịu ngoan này, mới coi hoa ăn thịt người biến thành dây tơ hồng mảnh dẻ.

Bất quá đóa hoa này cũng rất dễ tính, lúc thường vô cùng nhẹ dạ, cho nên mới nhiều lần gặp phiền phức, nhìn qua thì giống như tự mình gây phiền phức cho mình, nhưng hắn hình như đều có thể đoán được hậu quả do sự mềm lòng của chính mình, nên cuối cùng vẫn có thể chuẩn bị một cách toàn vẹn. Người bên ngoài nếu như cho rằng hắn nhẹ dạ mà xem thường hắn, đó mới là mắt mù.

“Ngươi xem, ngươi sống thật mệt mỏi, trải qua biết bao nhiêu thảm, sư phụ chết rồi, ngay cả chức chưởng giáo cũng bị người ta cướp đoạt. Các sư huynh đệ cùng lớn lên từ nhỏ kia, không phải phản bội ngươi thì cũng là không đồng ý với cách ngươi làm. Ngươi bị chúng bạn xa lánh, thân thể thì trọng thương, không thể không rời khỏi Huyền Đô Sơn, chẳng còn gì cả.”

Yến Vô Sư dùng ngữ điệu mềm nhẹ nhất thấp giọng ghé vài lỗ tai hắn dụ nói: “Vốn ngươi có thể không cần phải sống khổ như vậy, chỉ cần theo ta đầu nhập thánh môn, tu luyện “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển”, ta sẽ đem quyển “Chu Dương Sách” ta từng đọc qua kia truyền thụ lại cho ngươi. Đến lúc đó, đừng nói là khôi phục võ công, tiến thêm một tầng nữa cũng có thể dễ như trở bàn tay, so với việc một mình ngươi cố gắng không biết mất bao nhiêu năm như vậy, nhanh hơn biết bao nhiêu. Đến lúc đó, ngươi muốn đoạt lại vị trí chưởng giáo, hay là muốn giết Úc Ái để báo thù, đều dễ dàng đến nhường nào. Ngươi có thấy thế không?”

Lúc này chính là thời điểm tâm trí Thẩm Kiều yếu ớt nhất. Hắn hôn mê thật sâu, thân thể vô lực phản kháng, tâm trí cũng dễ dàng bị người ta xâm nhập nhất. Yến Vô Sư khi nói toàn dùng tới ma âm nhiếp trấn tâm thần, một lần lại một lần truyền vào trong tai Thẩm Kiều, rót thẳng vào trong nội tâm đối phương, đối với đạo tâm của hắn tạo thành xung kích cường liệt.

Thẩm Kiều thống khổ nhíu mày, thân thể cũng hơi giãy giụa. Yến Vô Sư lại không có buông tay, còn muốn đả kích thêm lần nữa.

“Úc Ái bắt tay với Côn Tà hại ngươi rớt vực, võ công mất hết, ngươi không hận hắn sao? Không còn võ công, không còn địa vị, ngay cả mấy tên hề như Trần Cung hay Mục Đề Bà cũng có thể nhảy nhót trước mặt ngươi. Trong lòng ngươi thật sự không có chút hận ý nào sao? Lẽ nào ngươi không muốn giết bọn họ sao, ta có thể giúp ngươi.”

Nếu có người ngoài đi ngang qua, còn tưởng rằng hai người này đang thân mật trò chuyện, tình trạng ám muội, trên thực tế lại hoàn toàn không phải như vậy.

Yến Vô Sư tay càng dùng sức thêm một chút, bóp cằm Thẩm Kiều đỏ hồng lên, chỉ sợ hôm sau sẽ có máu bầm, nhưng cái thống khổ mà Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy lại không ở chỗ này, mà là lúc từng đợt từng đợt lời nói như ma âm kia rót vào tai, chạy không thoát, trốn không khỏi.

Hắn quyết tử cắn chặt răng, mặc dù đã mất đi ý thức, nhưng sâu trong tiềm thức vẫn tựa như có một phòng tuyến vững vàng trói chặt hắn lại, làm cho hắn không thể há miệng đáp ứng.

Một khi há miệng đáp ứng, vậy sẽ liền mất đi bản tâm.

“Tại sao không đáp ứng, chỉ là một câu nói mà thôi, chỉ cần ngươi há miệng, ta cái gì cũng có thể làm vì ngươi.”

_Editor: Ầy!… Câu này sao mà nhiều nghĩa quá ~_

Ta không muốn trở thành người như vậy, nếu như muốn, cũng phải là tự mình làm.

“Biến thành hạng người nào, khoái ý ân cừu* không tốt sao? Muốn giết ai thì giết, với lại vốn là bọn họ phản bội ngươi trước, ngươi không hề có lỗi.”

_* Khoái ý ân cừu: Sống phải sảng khoái, muốn báo thù, muốn trả ơn ai thì trả, không cần suy nghĩ đến đạo đức._

Thẩm Kiều lắc lắc đầu, khóe miệng đã bắt đầu tràn ra máu tươi, sự thống khổ trên mặt hắn cũng dần trở nên khắc sâu hơn, người bình thường từ lâu đã không thể chịu nổi loại dằn vặt này, nhưng hắn vẫn là không chịu mở miệng.

Có mấy người không biết trên thế gian hiểm ác này mà mù quáng trao đi thiện ý, cuối cùng sẽ tự hại thân, có mấy người bởi vì nhìn thấu thế gian hiểm ác, mà vẫn có thể như trước không thay đổi ước nguyện ban đầu, ôn nhu nhẹ dạ.

Nếu nhân tính bản ác, quả thật sẽ có người có thể trải qua ngàn vạn nhấp nhô mà không thay đổi bản tâm?

Yến Vô Sư khẽ cười một tiếng, lau đi vết máu nơi khóe môi của hắn, vươn tay qua dưới nách hắn ôm lên, đem cả người nâng lên, đi về phía trong trấn.

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

_Lão Kiều Kiều thổ huyết, các ngươi có sướng hay không?→_→_

_Lão Yến: Rất sướng a._

_Thẩm Kiều thoi thóp giơ tay lên: Ta, ta khó chịu…_


	23. Chapter 23

Thẩm Kiều luôn cảm thấy mình ngủ rất lâu, mà bên trong cái sự ản đạm đó cũng không phải là hoàn toàn không có thần trí, ít nhất nếu có người cao giọng nói chuyện bên tai, hoặc là tiếng bánh xe lộc cộc lăn về phía trước, hắn vẫn có thể nghe thấy được.

Tuy rằng hắn hôn mê nhưng chân khí trong cơ thể cũng không vì thế mà đình chỉ vận chuyển một ngày. Chỗ tốt của việc tập luyện Chu Dương Sách lúc này liền thể hiện ra, tổn thương trên cơ thể của hắn bất tri bất giác đã được chữa trị từng chút một.

Tuy rằng tốc độ rất chậm, nhưng đợi đến lúc Thẩm Kiều tỉnh lại, đã không còn cảm giác muốn ói làm phiền. Chỉ là những ngày qua vẫn luôn mê man, sau khi tỉnh lại khó tránh khỏi có chút hoảng hốt, như rơi vào mộng, nâng đầu dậy trên mặt đều là biểu tình hoang mang.

Đánh giá bốn phía, hắn phát hiện mình đang ở bên trong một chiếc xe ngựa, chỉ là xe đã dừng lại, bên ngoài cũng không biết là nơi nào.

Thẩm Kiều tỉ mỉ suy nghĩ lại một chút, nhớ ra trước khi hắn hôn mê có giao thủ cùng Yến Vô Sư, như vậy mình bị Yến Vô Sư mang theo rồi?

Đang lúc ngây người suy nghĩ, mành xe bị nhấc lên, lộ ra khuôn mặt của Yến Vô Sư.

“Ngươi tỉnh rồi?”

Chỉ một tiếng này, toàn bộ lông tóc trên người Thẩm Kiều liền dựng thẳng lên.

Hắn và Yến Vô Sư không thể nói là thâm giao, mà đối với tính nết làm việc của đối phương, cuối cùng cũng chỉ coi như hiểu rõ được vài phần. Nếu không phải người trước mắt này nhìn đi nhìn lại, liếc ngang liếc dọc đều là gương mặt kia, Thẩm Kiều còn cho rằng y bị quỷ nhập thân rồi.

Cái người thay đổi xoành xoạch, làm việc bất thường, yêu thích châm chọc khiêu khích như Ma quân, khi nào thì dùng cái ngữ điệu nói chuyện ôn nhu đến tận xương như vậy?

Thẩm Kiều chần chờ nói: “Yến tông chủ… Đã xảy ra chuyện gì sao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Thương thế của ngươi không nhẹ, ngủ mê man đã nhiều ngày, may mà trong cơ thể có chân khí của Chu Dương Sách giúp tái tạo lại, bảo vệ tâm mạch, an dưỡng thêm chút thời gian nữa là có thể khỏe lại rồi. Chúng ta bây giời mới vừa tới Dĩnh Châu, ta tìm một khách điếm dừng chân, nào.”

Hắn tiến lên khom lưng, ôm ngang Thẩm Kiều lên.

Cả người Thẩm Kiều tóc gáy dựng ngược, hận không thể lập tức xoay người bỏ chạy. Không biết tại sao sau khi hắn mê man nhiều ngày tỉnh lại, cả người giống như không còn chút sức lực nào, hoàn toàn không có cách nào phản kháng, chỉ có thể để mặc đối phương muốn làm gì thì làm.

Yến Vô Sư mang ý cười ôn nhu, không nhìn biểu tình như thấy quỷ của Thẩm Kiều, đem người ôm vào khách điếm, một đường mặc kệ người vây xem, từ tiền sảnh đến sân sau, ngay cả tiểu nhị đi trước dẫn đường trong khách điếm quay đầu nhìn lại, hắn vẫn không thèm để ý, vững vàng bước đi như cũ.

“Hai vị công tử không biết chứ, gian khách điếm này của chúng ta, chính là đưa mắt khắp thành Dĩnh Châu này cũng không có cái nào so bì kịp. Hai vị nhìn xem, hòn non bộ này, so với sân trước gian chính của gia đình giàu có, cũng không kém chút nào đâu. Nếu muốn thưởng cảnh xuân, không cần phải tới vùng đất cao nơi ngoại ô, chỉ cần ở trong khách điếm này, có thể đem toàn cảnh xuân thành Dĩnh Châu thu vào tầm mắt!”

Tiểu nhị miệng lưỡi trơn tru, không biết làm sao, tuy rằng Thẩm Kiều không nhìn thấy, cũng không có cách nào cảm nhận được sự đẹp đẽ mà hắn nói, nhưng chỉ từ thái độ của tiểu nhị này mà phỏng đoán, gian phòng tiền thính trong khách điếm này, giá thuê có lẽ không ít.

Yến Vô Sư ngược lại hứng thú dạt dào, không chỉ không bảo tiểu nhị câm miệng, còn theo lời giới thiệu của hắn nhìn khắp một lần, đôi lúc còn đưa ra đôi lời bình luận, càng làm cho tinh thần tiểu nhị thêm hứng trí, thao thao bất tuyệt từ đầu đến cuối không ngừng nghỉ.

Trong lòng ôm một nam tử trưởng thành, lại còn đi lại khắp nơi nhàn nhã ngắm cảnh, cũng không cảm thấy mệt, tiểu nhị nhìn mà lòng càng thêm kính nể.

Thân thể Thẩm Kiều cực kỳ cần nghỉ ngơi, ngử lâu như vậy, vừa tỉnh lại được một lát, tinh thần lại cảm thấy có chút mệt mỏi, suýt chút nữa thiếp đi trong lồng ngực của Yến Vô Sư.

Không dễ dàng đợi đến khi tiểu nhị rốt cục biết điều rời đi, Yến Vô Sư ôm Thẩm Kiều vào phòng ngủ, đem hắn đặt trên cái giường trúc nhỏ bên cửa sổ.

Giường trúc có trải đệm giường bằng lông dê mềm mại, vừa nằm xuống, Thẩm Kiều đã cảm thấy xương cốt cả người như phát ra tiếng rên rỉ thoải mái.

Yến Vô Sư lại không có vội vàng rời đi, ngược lại ngồi xuống bên cạnh hắn.

Thẩm Kiều: “Yến Tông chủ chỉ thuê nổi một gian sương phòng?”

Yến Vô Sư dù bận vẫn ung dung nói: “Đương nhiên là không, nhưng mà chỗ này là ta thuê, ta thích nơi nào thì ở nơi đó. Ngươi mê man mấy ngày, dọc đường đi đều là ta chăm sóc ngươi. Ngươi không cám ơn thì thôi, ngược lại nhìn trái nhìn phải chất vấn ta, đây là cách cư xử mà chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn nên có sao?”

Thẩm Kiều thầm nghĩ đó là bởi vì biểu hiện của ngươi quá mức khác thường.

Đang nghĩ tới đây, đối phương bỗng nhiên duỗi tay ra, đem cổ áo nhăn nhúm của hắn sửa lại. Thẩm Kiều sợ hết hồn, lần này không chỉ còn là ngạc nhiên, mà là kinh hãi.

Hắn thật sự không nghĩ tới sau khi mình tỉnh lại, tính tình Yến Vô Sư lại thay đổi nghiêng trời lệch đất như thế.

Nhưng đối phương có tính toán gì, hắn cũng chỉ sững sờ chứ không có muốn hỏi rõ.

“Kính xin Yến tông chủ đừng chọc ghẹo ta nữa.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Chuyện này sao có thể nói là chọc ghẹo được? Không nói bên ngoài, ngươi có biết trong Hoán Nguyệt tông, có bao nhiêu đệ tử hi vọng ta có thể mang vẻ mặt ôn hòa như vậy đối xử với hắn. Hiến khi ta muốn đối tốt với một người, đối phương cầu còn cầu không được đấy!”

Thẩm Kiều giật giật khóe miệng.

“Không biết Thẩm mỗ lúc mê man có vô ý đắc tội với Yến tông chủ hay không? Nếu như là có, Thẩm mỗ ở đây bồi tội với Yến tông chủ, kính xin Yến tông chủ đại nhân đại lượng đừng tính toán với một người mù.”

Yến Vô Sư đột nhiên nở nụ cười: “Thẩm Kiều a Thẩm Kiều, người khác đều nói ngươi thành thật phúc hậu, ta thấy cũng chưa chắc. Có người đàng hoàng nào, lại dùng việc mình từng bị mù đến chặn miệng người khác chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều mím môi không nói.

Ba ngón tay phải của Yến Vô Sư đặt lên mạch tượng của hắn, người sau khẽ run lên, không biết là không thể né tránh, hay là không muốn tránh.

“Mắt ngươi vẫn không thể nhìn thấy?”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Có lẽ lúc trước khi hôn mê tiêu hao hết chân khí, hiện tại cảm thấy xung quanh hai mắt có chút nóng rát mơ hồ, có lẽ cần thêm chút thời gian.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không vội, từ chỗ này tới Bắc Chu, đường còn rất dài, chúng ta dọc đường đều ngồi xe ngựa, ngươi có thể chậm rãi an dưỡng.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Tới Bắc Chu?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Sao vậy, ngươi không muốn?”

Câu này của hắn chỉ là hỏi thêm cho có.

Hai người này, môn phái, quá khứ, tính tình, thậm chí cách làm người đều không có chỗ nào tương tự. Thậm chí bằng thái độ cực kỳ tự phụ kiêu ngạo của Yến Vô Sư căn bản không có cách nào tưởng tượng Thẩm Kiều sao đã lưu lạc tới mức này vẫn có thể bình tĩnh như vậy, càng không cần nói giống như hiện giờ, Thẩm Kiều bị y mang đi khắp nơi rêu rao, sẽ có người nhận ra hắn là chưởng giáo ngày xưa của Huyền Đô Sơn, đến lúc đó tất nhiên sẽ dẫn tới rất nhiều chuyện hay.

Đều sẽ có người một lần lại một lần nhắc nhở Thẩm Kiều rằng hắn từng gặp phải chuyện gì, đường đường là chưởng giáo chân nhân của đạo môn đệ nhất thiên hạ, nay võ công địa vị đều mất hết, sư đệ thì phản bội, tất cả những gì hắn dốc lòng tin tưởng, đều không được tán đồng, tất cả mọi người đều cảm thấy cách hắn làm là sai, tương đương với quan niệm từ nhỏ đến lớn của hắn bị lật đổ.

Càng bi thảm hơn chính là, hai mắt của hắn bây giờ không nhìn thấy, đêm đen với ban ngày đối với hắn mà nói căn bản chẳng khác gì nhau, trong hoàn cảnh không quen, đi nhiều vài bước đều có thể bị vấp ngã, càng không cần nói đến mấy chuyện nhỏ nhặt như rửa mặt mặc quần áo.

So với thời điểm đối phó với địch nhân chỉ có thể nghe âm thanh đoán biết vị trí, mấy chuyện vụn vặt này, càng có thể khiến người ta cảm nhận được cảm giác thất bại sâu sắc kia hơn.

Loại người thất bại từ trong tâm lý như vậy, Yến Vô Sư rất khó lý giải, cũng không có hứng thú đi tìm hiểu. Khiến cho hắn hứng thú chính là cái người Thẩm Kiều này.

Mặc dù là người trong giang hồ, một thân võ công mất hết, từ dễ dàng có thể lấy đi tính mạng người khác, biến thành kẻ yếu ớt khắp nơi có thể bị người khống chế, thời điểm như vậy tuy có thể không cuồng loạn, nhưng ít nhất cũng phải là lòng đầy hoảng sợ, nôn nóng bất an.

Cái người nhìn qua mềm mại này, rốt cục bên trong cứng rắn đến nhường nào mới có thể giữ mình bình tĩnh như vậy?

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Dọc đường đi này, ta sợ sẽ ảnh hưởng đến hành trình của Yến tông chủ, thực sự áy náy.”

Yến Vô Sư vốn cho là hắn không muốn đi Bắc Chu, sẽ từ chối hoặc đưa ra lời dị nghị, không ngờ thái độ của đối phương lại dịu ngoan như vậy, thật sự ngoài ý muốn. Hắn lập tức giả mù sa mưa nói: “Ngươi cũng có thể lựa chọn quay lại Huyền Đô Sơn, tìm cơ hội gặp vài huynh đệ hoặc trưởng lão khác, nói không chừng ý nghĩ của bọn họ với Úc Ái chưa chắc đã giống nhau, cũng sẽ ủng hộ ngươi một lần nữa quay lại vị trí chưởng giáo.”

Tuy rằng biết rõ những lời này của Yến Vô Sư có khả năng muốn quạt gió thổi lửa, xúi giục lòng người, nhưng Thẩm Kiều vẫn lắc đầu một cái, trả lời vấn đề của hắn: “Hiện tại võ công của ta không tốt, vả lại cũng đã bại dưới tay Côn Tà, tuy rằng trở lại cũng không thể tiếp tục chấp chưởng Huyền Đô Sơn, hơn nữa, nếu Úc Ái đã lên làm đại chưởng giáo, tất nhiên là nắm chắc được tiếng nói của bản môn. Ta hãm thân trong đó, ngược lại sẽ bị khắp nơi chèn ép, chẳng bằng cách xa một chút, còn có thể thấy rõ một số chuyện.”

Nói đến chỗ này, hắn nở nụ cười: “Lúc trước không phải Yến tông chủ từng nói ta không thông thạo thiên hạ, không thấy được lòng người, mới có thể đi đến kết cục ngày hôm nay sao. Yến tông chủ ở Bắc Chu có chức vị trọng yếu, nếu có thể đi cùng Yến tông chủ, nhất định có thể học được không ít, cũng tránh cho ta lại tiếp tục sai lầm, dẫm vào vết xe đổ ngày xưa, nghĩ lại cũng là chuyện may.”

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày: “Chuyện Úc Ái và đám người Hung Nô hợp tác, ngươi không quản?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Trong chuyện này có rất nhiều chỗ kỳ lạ, Yến tông chủ chắc cũng đã nhìn ra rồi. Hồ Lộc Cổ sau khi thất bại rời đi, hơn hai mươi năm qua không chút tin tức, Côn Tà phụng chi mệnh của Hồ Lộc Cổ bước vào giang hồ, tất nhiên không chỉ đơn giản là vì muốn cùng ta ước chiến. Hắn hợp tác với Úc Ái, tất nhiên càng có mưu đồ sâu xa hơn. Ta nghe nói Yến tông chủ từng qua lại cùng Côn Tà, ngài cảm thấy người này có phải là hạng hữu dũng vô mưu không?”

Yến Vô Sư cũng không che giấu: “Tư chất của hắn thật ra không thấp, nếu có thời gian, chưa chắc đã không phải một Hồ Lộc Cổ thứ hai. Lúc hắn giao thủ với ta, tuy rằng dùng toàn lực ứng phó cũng chưa chắc có thể thắng vậy mà rất rõ ràng hắn lại chỉ dùng một phần sức lực. Ta không biết vì sao hắn không cố hết sức, trêu chọc hắn vài lần, quanh quanh co co đều là như vậy, cuối cùng hắn không chịu nổi phiền toái, liền trốn về Hung Nô.”

Như vậy có nghĩa, nếu thật sự là hạng người hữu dũng vô mưu, cho dù biết rõ không đánh lại Yến Vô Sư, cũng không thể nhẫn lại lâu như vậy, mỗi lần đều không dùng hết sức.

Thẩm Kiều hơi nhíu mày suy nghĩ.

Rất nhiền chuyện nghĩ lại, mơ hồ hiện lên chân tướng, nhưng chân tướng này bây giờ nhìn lại lại trở nên không rõ ràng lắm, giống như một đống lớn hỗn loạn, từng sợi đan nhau, hắn đến nay vẫn chưa nắm được cái đầu dây kia, cho nên vẫn có rất nhiều không hiểu.

Hắn thở dài: “Xem ra quả thực đúng như Yến tông chủ từng nói, ta nhìn thế cuộc này chỉ biết có chút ít, ếch ngồi đáy giếng, bảo thủ. Chuyện Úc Ái, ta cũng có trách nhiệm, đến nỗi tới tận bây giờ vẫn không thể đoán ra được dụng ý của bọn họ.”

Yến Vô Sư cười lên: “Việc gì phải nghĩ nhiều như vậy! Dốc hết toàn lực, chỉ cần ngươi có thực lực, liền làm thịt toàn bộ, những người dám phản bội ngươi, liền chuẩn bị tốt tâm lý bị thanh toán. Chẳng lẽ khi ngươi biết rõ được dụng ý của hắn, còn muốn thông cảm cho hắn hay sao?”

Thẩm Kiều đối với loại phong cách “Không vừa ý thì giết” này rất là bất đắc dĩ: “Nếu nói như ngươi, Úc Ái có thể khống chế Huyền Đô Sơn, những sư huynh đệ kia của ta, còn có các trưởng lão của Huyền Đô Tử Phủ cũng đều là ngầm đồng ý. Vị đại sư huynh kia của ta là người hiền lành, cũng cảm thấy Úc Ái sư đệ làm cái chức chưởng giáo này còn tốt hơn ta mấy trăm lần, chẳng lẽ ta cũng muốn giết? Những người này đều là trụ cột của Huyền Đô Sơn, không có bọn họ, làm sao có thể xưng tụng là môn phái nữa?”

Yến Vô Sư ác độc nói: “Vậy trong tương lai khi võ công của ngươi khôi phục, quay lại ngồi lên ngôi vị chưởng giáo, giao tình giữa ngươi và những sư huynh đệ kia của ngươi cũng không thể trở lại được như trước. Bọn họ đã từng phản đối ngươi, chuyện đó sẽ như xương cá nghẹn ở trong cổ, làm ngươi khó có thể thoải mái. Đối với bọn họ mà nói, cho dù ngươi không để tâm đến hiềm khích lúc trước, bọn họ cũng sẽ thật sự tin tưởng ngươi không chút ngần ngại nào sao?”

Lúc nói lời này, y áp sát Thẩm Kiều, hơi thở ấm áp gần trong gang tấc.

Thẩm Kiều có chút không được tự nhiên nghiêng đầu đi: “Trong lòng mỗi người đều có ác niệm, khác nhau chỉ ở chỗ làm hay không làm, hà tất phải trách móc nặng nề?”

Yến Vô Sư lại nói: “Ồ? Nói như vậy trong lòng ngươi cũng có ác niệm? Ác niệm của ngươi là gì, nói cho ta nghe một chút?”

Thẩm Kiều muốn lui về sau, lại bị một cánh tay chặn ngang lại, hắn đất đắc dĩ đành phải hơi cong eo lên.

Chẳng biết từ lúc nào hắn đã bị ép tới góc tường, nửa người trên ở phía sau lưng thì dán lên mặt tường, mặt sau có lẽ treo một bức họa, quyển trục vừa vặn cấn ở dưới vai hắn, có chút đau đớn.

“A Kiều, ác niệm của ngươi là gì, nói nghe chút nào.”

Một tiếng A Kiều này làm cho da gà Thẩm Kiều nổi cuồn cuộn, nhưng hắn chưa kịp lộ ra biểu tình kinh ngạc, lập tức lại bị thanh âm trầm thấp mang theo mê hoặc của đối phương làm cho hoảng hoảng hốt hốt, há mồm định đáp.

“Ta…”

Cộc cộc cộc!

Bên ngoài vang lên tiếng gõ cửa.

Thẩm Kiều hơi chấn động một cái, lập tức tỉnh lại.

“Ngươi dùng mị thuật với ta?”

“Cái này gọi là ma âm nhiếp tâm, Hoán Nguyệt tông là chi đầu tiên của Nhật Nguyệt Tam tông. Chiêu thức của Hợp Hoan tông tất nhiên ta cũng biết. Tiểu nha đầu Bạch Nhung kia sách còn chưa luyện đến nơi đến chốn, ngươi nghe nhiều thêm vài lần, sau đó liền sẽ không dễ dàng trúng chiêu của nàng.”

Bị một lời nói toạc ra, Yến tông chủ cũng không hồ cảm thấy xấu hổ, ngược lại vẫn là ngữ khí ngạo nghễ như thể nói “Có thể được bản tọa ra tay là vinh hạnh của ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều là quân tử khiêm tốn, đâu từng ngụy biện giống như y, nghe vậy tức vô cùng: “Nói như vậy ta còn phải cảm tạ Yến tông chủ?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ừ, tạ đi thôi.”


	24. Chapter 24

Đi vào là tiểu nhị của khách điếm, trong tay hắn bưng một chén canh.

“Công tử, đây là thuốc nấu theo phương thuốc của ngài, nhà bếp còn làm thêm chút hạt sen cùng điểm tâm ngọt. Hai vị trước tiên ăn chút lót dạ, đợi đến giờ cơm sẽ có thức ăn khác đưa tới.”

Bốc thuốc sắc thuốc vốn là việc của hiệu thuốc, không biết sao Yến Vô Sư lại cho thêm tiền, tiền bay đầy trời, khách điếm tự nhiên cho rằng hắn là thần tài, chăm chút hầu hạ, nịnh hót tưng bừng.

Yến Vô Sư nhận lấy chén thuốc, nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Thương thế của ngươi còn cần điều dưỡng, phối hợp với uống thuốc sẽ có hiệu quả hơn, nào, ta đút cho ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…”

Tiểu nhị: “….”

Lời nói ôn nhu như nước kia lại từ một người thoạt nhìn cực kỳ kiêu ngạo tự phụ thốt ra, nhìn thế nào cũng thấy không khỏe, tiểu nhị không biết hai người họ vừa rồi còn giao phong một hồi trong phòng, chỉ nghe thấy ngữ khí ôn nhu nhẹ nhàng như nổi trên mặt nước này, hắn cũng đã ngây ngẩn.

Vị công tử kia nhìn qua có chút ốm yếu, như dù sao cũng vẫn là nam tử mà, chẳng lẽ… Hai người này đoạn tụ?

Tiểu nhị không khỏi rùng mình lạnh lẽo.

Thẩm Kiều thực sự sợ Yến Vô Sư, không biết hắn lại nghĩ ra cái trò mới gì.

Rõ ràng vừa rồi còn muốn dùng mị thuật của Ma môn dụ hắn nói ra ác niệm trong lòng, một khắc sau ở trước mặt người ngoài liền thay đổi ngay lập tức, trở mặt còn nhanh hơn lật sách, làm cho người ta nhìn mà than thở.

Yến Vô Sư không quan tâm phản ứng của hai người, chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm Thẩm Kiều, ngữ khí cũng ôn nhu hơn mấy phần: “Đừng sợ, thuốc ta thổi nguội rồi, không nóng.”

Thẩm Kiều gian nan phun ra hai chữ: “Yến tông…”

Miệng lập tức bị nhét vào một thìa canh, thoáng chốc nước thuốc đắng chát tràn đầy miệng, khiến hắn rốt cục cũng không rảnh nói chuyện, không thể không đem nước thuốc nuốt xuống trước đã. Yến Vô Sư một muỗng lại tiếp một muỗng, đảo mắt đã đút hết bát thuốc, ánh mắt chuyên chú trong vắt, sắc mặt nhu hòa mang theo ý cười, tựa như đang nhìn một đồ vật mà y cực kỳ yêu thích.

Thẩm Kiều không thấy được vẻ mặt của Yến Vô Sư nhưng tiểu nhị lại thấy được. Hắn chỉ cảm thấy tóc gáy của mình từng chiếc từng chiếc đều dựng ngược cả lên, thầm nghĩ nếu mình tiếp tục đứng đây nữa, cái vị công tử đoạn tụ này ngay cả mình cũng coi trọng, đến lúc đó nói với ông chủ muốn mang mình theo, vậy không phải toi rồi sao!

Vì vậy nhanh chóng hạ đồ ăn xuống, cười bồi một tiếng: “Hai bị mời chậm rãi dùng, tiểu nhân lui xuống trước, ngài có gì cần dặn dò cứ rung chuông là được!”

Yến Vô Sư a một tiếng, cũng không quay đầu lại. Tiểu nhị thở ra một hơi, lau một đầu mồ hôi lạnh trên trán, lòng bàn chân như bôi dầu nhanh chóng chuồn thẳng.

Người vừa đi, Yến Vô Sư liền đem bát nhét vào trong tay Thẩm Kiều: “Tự uống đi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Chén thuốc này bên trong đều là dược liệu dưỡng khí bổ máu, cái này hắn đoán được, nhưng với thái độ thay đổi quá mức quỷ dị của Yến Vô Sư, hắn không khỏi hỏi: “Yến tông chủ, thân phận tiểu nhị kia có phải có gì kỳ quái không?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không có.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy tại sao…”

Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười: “Sao vậy, ngươi bị đút nghiện, còn muốn bản tọa đút nốt nửa bát còn lại cho ngươi?”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Yến Vô Sư nhấc cằm hắn lên: “Thật ra nhìn qua dung mạo của ngươi cũng không tệ. Đệ tử trong tam tông Thánh môn có rất nhiều người luyện mị thuật, dung mạo cũng không kém. Nếu không phải ngươi suốt ngày mang vẻ bệnh tật, nhìn lại so với bọn họ cũng cao hơn một bậc.”

Nếu đã bị thương nặng, tùy người ta làm gì cũng mặc kệ vậy, dù sao hắn cũng không có lực phản kháng. Lúc này tỉnh táo rồi, Thẩm Kiều không nhịn được mà ngửa đầu ra sau, thuận tiện hất tay của Yến Vô Sư ra.

Người sau cũng thuận thế buông tay, không có miễn cưỡng hắn.

“Ngươi đã từng nghe qua da chén chưa?” Yến Vô Sư hỏi.

“Đó là cái gì?” Ngữ khí của đối phương quá mức đứng đắn, Thẩm Kiều không chút nghi ngờ hỏi lại.

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Kỹ nữ trong quán thường miệng đối miệng uy rượu cho khách nhân, cái đó gọi là da chén, nếu ngươi cũng muốn bản tọa mớm thuốc cho ngươi như vậy, cũng không phải là không thể.”

Thẩm Kiều là chính nhân quân tử, từ trước đến nay đều giữ mình trong sạch, thanh tâm quả dục, chưa từng nghe qua lời đùa giỡn như vậy, lúc này liền mím chặt môi không nói lời nào, trên khuôn mặt tái nhợt khó tránh khỏi có chút hồng lên, đó cũng không phải ngượng ngùng, mà là tức giận.

Yến Vô Sư trêu đùa xong, thấy vẻ mặt của hắn biến hóa như vậy liền cười ha ha, giống như cảm thấy rất thú vị.

Sắc mặt Thẩm Kiều có chút tái nhợt.

Sau lần đó, Yến Vô Sư cũng không biết trúng gió thế nào, giống như trêu đùa Thẩm Kiều thành nghiện, luôn thích ở trước mặt người khác diễn trò để xem các loại sắc mặt của hắn.

Thẩm Kiều tính nết tốt, tâm chí cũng kiên định, sau vài lần như vậy, đối với các loại dâm ngôn đãng ngữ, đánh giá cay nghiệt đã có thể làm được vẻ mặt nghe không biến sắc. Yến Vô Sư không những không cảm thấy vô vị, trái lại còn làm mạnh hơn, giống như nhất định phải đem ranh giới cuối cùng của hắn thử ra đến hết.

Cũng may tuy nói là cùng đồng hành, nhưng Yến Vô Sư cũng không có ngăn cản tự do của Thẩm Kiều. Đương nhiên bây giờ Thẩm Kiều đi đâu cũng đều không tiện, đại đa số thời gian đều ở trong phòng, ngồi bên cửa sổ nghe tiếng mưa rơi cùng tiếng lá cây xào xạc, không gây thêm phiền phức cho bất kỳ ai.

Tuy nhiên cũng có lúc ngoại lệ, khách điếm này khá lớn có thể nói quy mô đứng số một số hai thành Dĩnh Châu này, khách vãng lai ra vào đông đảo, không thiếu những thương nhân quan chức, là nơi thu thập tin tức tốt nhất. Yến Vô Sư chọn nơi này, đương nhiên không đơn thuần là bởi vì nơi này là khách điếm có thể nhìn được khung cảnh toàn thành.

Lúc này tại dịch quán của khách điếm sớm đã chia phòng thành từng khu, phòng riêng cũng chia làm khu gian lớn và khu gian nhỏ. Khu gian phòng nhỏ là để mấy người thuê để làm nơi đàm luận chuyện tư mật, gian phòng lớn là nơi để khách sạn thu hút sinh ý, hấp dẫn khách nhân tới cửa, nên đem mấy phòng riêng khá lớn dựa theo sĩ nông công thương mà trang trí thành từng loại.

Nếu là thương nhân, có thể chủ động yêu cầu ngồi vào gian phòng riêng cho thương nhân, mọi người coi như lúc trước không quen biết, ăn xong một bữa cơm, nói không chừng liền trở thành quen biết, còn có thể nhân cơ hội mở rộng quan hệ, đàm luận chút chuyện buôn bán, có thể vẹn toàn cả đôi bên. Kẻ sĩ, người giang hồ cũng vậy, đương nhiên cũng có thương nhân nói mình là kẻ sĩ, nhất định phải đi vào gian phòng riêng của kẻ sĩ để tham gia trò vui, kết cục phần lớn đều khiến người ta khinh thường. Người bình thường cũng sẽ không muốn đi vào để rồi mất mặt như vậy.

Yến Vô Sư vốn là nhóm người giang hồ, nhưng hắn cũng có một thân phận khác. Dĩnh Châu đã là trong biên cảnh của Bắc Chu, nếu như hắn đưa chức quan thiếu sư của thái tử ra, sợ là quan chức toàn thành Dĩnh Châu này đều phải tiến đến xu mịnh. Nhưng hắn cố tình cả hai bên đều không chọn, lại chọn cái phòng riêng dành cho thương nhân, mang theo Thẩm Kiều đi vào.

Thẩm Kiều bây giờ cũng đã quen ở trong bóng tối, có Yến Vô Sư đi trước dẫn đường, hắn chống gậy trúc chậm rãi bước theo cũng không cần người dìu. Nhưng Yến Vô Sư lại cố tính muốn nắm chặt cổ tay hắn, bộ dạng thân mật, đưa tới không biết bao nhiêu cái liếc mắt. Thẩm Kiều không thể rút tay khỏi tay đối phương, cũng chỉ có thể buông xuôi bỏ mặc.

Từ lúc đến thành Dĩnh Châu này, chỗ nào có người ngoài, Yến Vô Sư liền đối xử với Thẩm Kiều cực kỳ ôn nhu.

Người ngoài không biết nội tình, nhìn hai người, đặc biệt là ánh mắt nhìn Thẩm Kiều đều vô cùng ái muội, nghiễm nhiên đem Thẩm Kiều coi thành một tên nam sủng có chút diện mạo, chỉ là chưa từng nhìn thấy một nam sủng nào lại là người mù mà thôi. Lúc này nhìn thấy hai người đi vào, đều cảm thấy kỳ lạ, thú vị, hai mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào Thẩm Kiều.

Hai người ngồi xuống, dùng chung một bàn. Yến Vô Sư từ chối tiểu nhị tiến đến, tự mình dọn bát đũa cho Thẩm Kiều, sau đó cầm lấy tay hắn, nói từng cái cho hắn biết trước mắt bên trong cái đĩa nào chứa loại món ăn gì, bộ dạng săn sóc, chỉ sợ nếu đệ tử Hoán Nguyệt tông ở đây, cũng không dám cho rằng đó là Yến Vô Sư.

Đổi lại là mấy ngày trước, sợ là cả người Thẩm Kiều đều cảm thấy không dễ chịu, mà cái thứ nổi da gà này, lâu dần rồi cũng quen. Hắn mặt không biến sắc nhận lấy đũa, nói một tiếng cám ơn, sau đó cúi đầu chậm rãi ăn.

Mọi người thấy bọn họ không coi ai ra gì, dần dần cũng cảm thấy vô vị, chỉ là khó tránh khỏi oán thầm hai câu trong lòng, sau đó liền chuyển về đề tài ban đầu.

Ở đây đều là thương nhân vào nam ra bắc, vốn không nhất định quen biết lẫn nhau. Mà ở trong cùng đại sảnh này dùng bữa, liền cố gắng làm quen, kết giao với người có cùng tư tưởng. Huống hồ thương nhân trời sinh mạnh vì gạo, bạo vì tiền, không đến mấy câu, không khí đã trở nên thân thiện.

Có người nói: “Nghe nói Chu chủ có ý định xuôi nam phạt Trần, việc này rốt cục là thật hay giả? Vị nhân huynh nào tin tức linh thông, kính xin vui lòng chỉ giáo. Tiểu đệ những năm này nhiều lần vào nam ra bắc, cũng có thể sớm chút chuẩn bị, miễn cho lúc đó mất hàng hóa là chuyện nhỏ, mất tính mạng mới là chuyện lớn a!”

Không ít người nghe thấy lời này của hắn, liền lập tức lên tiếng phụ họa “Đúng vậy đúng vậy.”

Cũng có người hỏi hắn: “Từ nhị lang, tin tức này của ngươi là nghe được từ đâu?”

Từ nhị lang nói: “Nghe thân thích của ta nói a. Hắn đang làm tạp dịch ở phủ sứ quân, chắc tin tức không có giả.”

Người còn lại cũng nói: “Ta cũng nghe nói, việc này tám chín phần là thật. Các ngươi nghĩ xem, từ lúc triều Chu có bệ hạ đăng cơ đến nay, vị bệ hạ kia hùng tâm bừng bừng, chăm lo việc nước, bây giờ phía nam giàu có sung túc. Trần quốc diện tích rộng lớn, nếu Chu đế có lòng thống nhất giang sơn, nhất định phải đánh hạ Trần quốc trước!”

“Ta thấy không đúng!” Lập tức có người phản bác, “Hai năm trước khi tiến công Bắc phạt, Trần triều còn liên thủ với Chu quốc kháng Tề mà. Bây giờ mới qua bao lâu, triều Chu không lẽ không thèm để ý đến tình nghĩa liên minh, đến mức hướng về Trần chiếm đóng. Nếu thật sự như vậy, không khỏi có chút bất nhân, khiến người trong thiên hạ khinh thường a!”

“Ha! Lời này nói thật buồn cười, có gì mà bất nhân cơ chứ! Chúng ta buôn bán còn phải cân nhắc lợi nhuận có đủ hay không, nhân nghĩa đáng giá mấy đồng chứ, có thể ăn được sao?”

Mọi người mồm năm miệng mười, chỉ chốc lát đã ầm ĩ lên, Từ nhị lang nhanh chóng đi lên hòa giải: “Chớ nóng, chớ nóng! Chúng ta buôn bán, cần nhất là hòa khí phát tài, mấy chuyện quốc gia đại sự đó, để mấy đại nhân vật kia suy nghĩ, quan hệ gì với chúng ta đâu? Cái chúng ta cần quan tâm, bất quá cũng chỉ là nơi nào có đánh nhau, rốt cục có đánh được hay không!”

Bị lời này của hắn cắt ngang, bầu không khí huyên náo có chút nóng nảy lúc này mới hòa hoãn lại. Hai người vốn đang tranh luận cũng có chút ngượng ngùng, lại tiếp tục ngồi xuống uống rượu dùng bữa.

Trong bữa cơm có một nam tử mặc khinh bào noãn đái, tướng mạo có chút giống người phía Nam, lúc trước chưa từng mở miệng nói chuyện, lúc này rốt cục lên tiếng: “Theo ta thấy, suy đoán của các ngươi đều không đúng, Chu chủ nếu như muốn dụng binh với bên ngoài, lựa chọn đầu tiên nhất định không phải là triều Trần. Nếu như muốn tới Trần quốc làm ăn, thời gian này tạm thời không đáng lo.”

Người bên ngoài hỏi: “Vậy là sao?”

Hắn nói: “Quả hồng mềm dễ bóp, so với việc hướng về Trần, đương nhiên Tề quốc còn là quả hồng dễ nắm hơn nhiều. Nếu không phải Tề quốc, vậy chỉ có thể là Đột Quyết, nói tóm lại, trước mắt mà nói, Chu chủ sẽ không vội vàng dụng binh đối với Trần quốc.”

Thẩm Kiều cũng thả đũa trúc trong tay xuống, sống lưng thẳng tắp, lộ ra thần sắc chuyên chú lắng nghe.

Lúc trước tuy là tôn sư một phái, người chấp chưởng toàn bộ Đạo môn, nhưng Huyền Đô Sơn đóng cửa không nhìn đời, nên hắn cũng không có quan tâm nghe ngóng gì, hiểu biết tự nhiên có hạn, kém xa những thương nhân đã từng vào nam ra bắc này nhiều. Những khuyết điểm đó từ sau khi hắn bước chân vào đời đã từ từ bộc lộ ra. Từ trong lòng mình, hắn hiểu rất rõ, cho nên mỗi khi nghe thấy có người đàm luận đại thế thiên hạ, hắn đều cố gắng nghe thật nghiêm túc.

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

Tiểu kịch trường:

Thẩm Kiều.

1 phút trước đến từ Đại Chu WIFI

Nếu như một người lúc có mặt người khác và không có mặt biểu hiện ra hai loại thái độ khác hẳn nhau với ngươi, có người thì thân mật, không người lại lạnh lùng, như vậy rốt cục hắn muốn cái gì? Gấp, online chờ tin! (P/s: Chúng ta không phải quan hệ bằng hữu)

1 Chia sẻ 7 bình luận 16 like

Bình luận triển khai +

Mộng xuân không tỉnh

Máy chủ xin nói rõ một chút.

Bánh bao thịt 2.0 bản update tiểu thang bao:

Ta cảm thấy có khả năng hắn muốn thổ lộ với ngươi, nhưng lại ngại ngùng đi?

Thẩm Kiều trả lời Bánh bao thịt 2.0 bản update tiểu thang bao: Suy đoán loại này của ngươi không thành lập được, hơn nữa tốt nhất vĩnh viễn đừng thành lập (⊙﹏⊙)b

Hân Hân

Máy chủ, ta cũng cảm thấy có khả năng hắn muốn theo đuổi ngươi, cho nên cố ý để người khác hiểu lầm a.

Thẩm Kiều trả lời Hân Hân: Ta cảm thấy các ngươi đều quá ngây thơ rồi…

Yến Vô Sư

Hì hì

Thẩm Kiều trả lời Yến Vô Sư: Không phải ta cho ngươi vào danh sách đen rồi sao? !

Yến Vô Sư trả lời Thẩm Kiều: Ha ha

Thẩm Kiều trả lời Yến Vô Sư: …


	25. Chapter 25

“Đột Quyết?” Người bên ngoài ngạc nhiên nói, “Chu chủ dụng binh với Đột Quyết làm gì? Non sông Trung Nguyên tươi đẹp không muốn, tại sao còn cố tình muốn đánh cái nơi đến chim cũng không thèm ị Đột Quyết kia?”

Nam tử nói: “Khi Trung Nguyên chinh chiến không ngừng, cũng là lúc người Đột Quyết mở rộng địa bàn ở phương Bắc, thậm chí còn đánh bại cả đế quốc Ba Tư cường đại. Hoa Hạ sản vật phì nhiêu, địa linh nhân kiệt, người Đột quyết dã tâm bừng bừng, sao có thể bỏ qua cho cơ hội tốt này. Bây giờ Đột Quyết có Đà Bát Khả Hãn tại vị, chính là thời điểm cường thịnh trước nay chưa từng có. Với tính tình hung hãn của người Đột Quyết, cường thịnh tất nhiên sẽ nảy sinh dã tâm, bọn chúng nếu như muốn đánh vào Trung Nguyên, đứng mũi chịu sào đầu tiên là Tề quốc, sau đó là Chu quốc.”

“Đối với Bắc Chu mà nói, thực lực của Tề quốc ngày một suy yếu, chính là lúc thích hợp để ra tay nhưng Đột Quyết cũng là đại họa trong tâm. Chu chủ nếu muốn chiến, tất sẽ không bỏ qua hai cơ hội tốt này. So với nó mà nói, Trần quốc ngược hướng còn phải xếp hạng ưu tiên phía sau. Huống hồ, Đại Trần cũng không phải nước có thể mặc người ta tùy ý bắt bí. Vũ Văn Ung muốn xuôi nam phạt Trần, há lại có thể tùy tiện nói một câu là có thể thành công. Các ngươi không khỏi lo xa quá rồi.”

“Vị công tử này nói cũng rất có đạo lý.” Mọi người xì xào bàn tán.

“Công tử nói Đại Trần, chẳng lẽ là người Trần quốc.”

“Đúng vậy.” Nam tử cũng không che giấu.

Lại có người nói: “Ta thấy tác phong hành động của công tử không giống với thương nhân tầm thường, ngược lại có chút giống kẻ sĩ hơn. Nơi này đa số thương nhân tụ tập, công tử ở đây, sợ là bôi nhọ thân phận của ngài.”

Nam tử ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Ta không phải kẻ sĩ, cũng không phải thương nhân, chỉ là muốn ở đây tham gia chút náo nhiệt.”

Hắn vừa chậm rãi nói, thân thể vẫn như trước ngồi ngay ngắn như cây tùng. Ngồi đây đều là thương nhân vào nam ra bắc, làm sao không nhìn ra xuất thân của hắn rõ ràng từ thế gia đại tộc, mà người ta đã không muốn nói, bọn họ cũng không thể hỏi tới. Đề tài cứ thế liền thuận thế thu hồi lại, tán gẫu vài chuyện phong thổ của Chu triều.

Thẩm Kiều vì những lời này mà xúc động không thôi, tiện đà rơi vào trầm tư. Chờ khi hắn hồi phục tinh thần lại, mới phát hiện mình bất tri bất giác vậy mà lại há mồm nhận miếng ngỗng mà Yến Vô Sư đưa tới.

Người kia hoàn toàn nhu tình mật ý hỏi: “A Kiều, ăn ngon không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Đồ ăn đã cho vào miệng phun ra thì quá bất nhã, hắn chỉ có thể gian nan nuốt xuống, sắc mặt có chút vặn vẹo.

Nếu không phải biết rõ vài phần về Yến Vô Sư, Thẩm Kiều thật sự cho rằng đối phương có ý định thu mình làm nam sủng. Mà trên thực tế, đối phương làm như vậy thường chỉ là tâm huyết dâng trào muốn xem sắc mặt mình thay đổi như thế nào, tìm kiếm chút niềm vui mà thôi. Cũng giống như ngày đó dưới chân Bán Bộ phong, tiện tay cứu hắn đi cũng là vì như vậy.

Yến Vô Sư và hai chữ người tốt này hoàn toàn không có liên quan. Việc hắn cứu người mục đích cũng không xuất phát từ giúp người làm vui, đổi lại là người khác, e rằng sẽ cảm thấy thật yên tâm thoải mái, chả nợ nần gì nhau, nhưng Thẩm Kiều là một quân tử đoan chính, tính nết ôn nhu hòa nhã, đã nhận lấy ân huệ của đối phương, không quan tâm ý định ban đầu của Yến Vô Sư là gì, dù sao mình chịu ơn y rất nhiều, chỉ cần đối phương không làm ra chuyện gì thương thiên hại lý, hắn cũng kệ đối phương, không tính toán làm gì.

Mà chính bởi vì tính cách của hắn như thế mới khiến cho Yến Vô Sư nhiều lần nổi lên tâm tư đùa giỡn, luôn muốn thăm dò giới hạn cuối cùng của hắn. Mỗi lần nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều biến sắc, tâm tình y cũng sẽ tốt hơn mấy phần.

Được một lát, Yến Vô Sư lại múc một muỗng nước canh đưa tới, Thẩm Kiều lần này dù thế nào cũng không chịu mở miệng.

Người bên ngoài không biết nội tình, chỉ thấy một người muốn đút, một ngược không chịu ăn, lại càng đem quan hệ của họ khẳng định chắc chắn. Chuyện đoạn tụ này, từ thời Ngụy Tấn tới nay chỗ nào mà chẳng có, có gì lạ đâu. Đám thương nhân kiến thức rộng rãi, trong lòng mặc dù có chút khó nói với việc hai người không tránh hiềm nghi, còn lại cũng không có gì đáng kinh hãi.

Thẩm Kiều vì bị bệnh mà gầy đi không ít, uy nghiêm ngày trước khi còn là chưởng giáo cũng rút đi không còn mấy. Lúc hắn không nghiêm túc không tức giận, nhìn qua chính là một mỹ nhân bệnh tật nhu nhược vô hại. Yến Vô Sư mặc dù không dễ chọc, nhưng hắn đối với với Thẩm Kiều thái độ hờ hững, câu được câu không đùa giỡn, cũng không làm ra vẻ yêu thích đến mức không thể buông tay, vì vậy có người thấy hàng là sáng mắt, liền tiến đến gần nói: “Xin chào công tử, không biết xưng hô thế nào? Tại hạ tên Chu Phương, người Lũng Tây, đời đời kinh thương, không biết có thể hữu duyên kết bạn được không?”

Yến Vô Sư cũng không đứng dậy, vẫn ngồi im tại chỗ, miễn cưỡng nói: “Chuyện gì?”

Chu Phương ở Lũng Tây cũng coi như là hào phú một phương, thấy hắn không báo tên họ, thái độ lạnh nhạt, trong lòng cũng khó tránh khỏi có chút không thoải mái: “Vị này là lệnh sủng sao? Ta nguyện dùng hai mươn lạng vàng mua lại, không biết các hạ có thể nguyện ý bỏ đi thứ mình yêu thích?”

Yến Vô Sư ha một tiếng, quay đầu nói với Thẩm Kiều: “A Kiều ngươi xem, cho dù ngươi không lăn lộn giang hồ, nhưng chỉ bằng gương mặt này, cũng có thể thu cả đấu vàng một ngày. Hay ta đem ngươi bán cho hắn, sau đó tìm cơ hội mang ngươi chạy trốn, sau đó đợi người mua mới, không tới một tháng, chúng ta có thể mua nhà lớn, mỹ nữ hàng ngàn tại Trường An mà hưởng thụ rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều đã thành thói quen với cái kiểu ăn nói linh tinh này của y, nghe vậy cũng không để ý, chỉ nói với Chu Phương kia: “Chu công tử hiểu lầm, ta không phải nam sủng.”

Hắn vừa mở miệng, cỗ khí độ tự nhiên như gió thoảng kia liền tỏa ra, chỉ nghe ngữ khí này, Chu Phương liền biết mình vừa rồi quả thật quá ngông cuồng, đối phương là một người như vậy, nhất định không thể hạ mình đi làm một nam sủng.

“Là ta đường đột, kính xin ngài đừng chê trách.” Chu Phương có chút ngượng ngùng, “Xin hỏi cao tính đại danh công tử, ta có thể may mắn kết bạn được hay không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Tại hạ Thẩm Kiều.”

Chu Phương: “Là Kiều trong Nam Hưu Kiều Mộc*?”

_*Nam hữu kiều mộc: Phía nam có cây to._

Thẩm Kiều: “Là Kiều trong Hoài nhu bách thần, cập hà kiều nhạc.”

Chu Phương a một tiếng, lúng túng nở nụ cười: “Cái chữ này quả thật rất hiếm thấy, hôm nay coi như không đánh nhau không quen biết, kính xin Thẩm công tử không trách tội Chu mỗ vô lễ, ngày khác tất đến nhà tạ tội.”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Chu công tử khách khí rồi. Đến nhà thì không cần, mắt ta không tốt, đãi khách chỉ sợ có chút bất tiện, sau này nếu có duyên gặp gỡ, nhất định phải chiêu đãi Chu công tử một chén rượu nhạt.”

Nói đến chỗ này, đối phương cũng không kiên trì nữa, chắp tay nói vài câu khách sáo, liền cáo từ rời đi.

Yến Vô Sư đầy hứng thú mà nhìn, từ đầu tới đuôi không nói chen vào câu nào, mãi đến tận khi Chu Phương rời đi rồi mới cười nói: “A Kiều, ngươi thật không đáng yêu, vốn là có thể kiếm được hai mươi lạng vàng, cứ như vậy không cánh mà bay.”

Đối thoại như vậy, một ngày không mười lần thì cũng đến chín lần, Thẩm Kiều đã sớm quen, chỉ làm như không thấy.

Hắn vốn định trở lại phòng, Yến Vô Sư lại ngăn cản: “Đầu xuân ngoại ô hoa đang nở rộ, đi xem rồi hãy về.”

Yến Vô Sư vừa mở miệng, thông thường không phải là trưng cầu ý kiến, mà là quyết định.

Thẩm Kiều hiện tại võ công không bằng người, nhưng cũng không đại biểu cho lúc nào hai người ở chung hắn cũng không có quyền tự chủ, nghe vậy liền lắc đầu một cái: “Không được, Yến tông chủ cứ đi đi, ta còn muốn trở lại phòng.”

Yến Vô Sư kéo tay hắn không cho đi: “Ngươi cả ngày ở lì trong phòng, ngoại trừ ngẩn người vẫn là ngẩn người, bản tọa đây là thương yêu ngươi, muốn dẫn ngươi đi giải sầu.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Hắn cả ngày ở lì trong phòng, không sai, nhưng không phải là ngẩn người, mà là luyện công hoặc suy nghĩ “Chu Dương Sách”, cho nên mấy ngày này thân thể mới từ từ chuyển biến tốt lên, công lực cũng theo đó mà dần dần khôi phục. Bây giờ võ công cũng đã khôi phục hơn bốn năm phần so với trước khi bị thương. Chỉ là tàn quyền “Chu Dương Sách” quá mức bác đại tinh thâm, năm đó tiên sư Kỳ Phượng Các truyền thụ cho hắn một cuốn, đến nay hắn vẫn chưa dám nói mình đã hoàn toàn hiểu rõ.

Bây giờ lại có thêm một Vọng Ý quyển nữa, người ngoài nhìn thì cho rằng đáng giá để mừng rỡ như điên, chuyện tốt này đúng là cầu còn cầu không được. Thẩm Kiều ngày đêm cân nhắc, lại sâu sắc cảm thấy Đào Hoằng cảnh nghiên cứu đạo học người trời, nội dung thâm ảo huyền diệu, không thể trong thời gian ngắn có thể hoàn toàn lĩnh ngộ, với lại hai mắt của hắn không tốt, ban ngày cũng không thể đi lại chung quanh nên muốn đơn giản ở lại trong phòng yên lặng suy nghĩ, có khi cũng ngộ ra được chút ít, xem như là lạc thú trong việc ngồi thiền.

Mà Yến Vô Sư đã muốn làm chuyện gì, từ xưa đến nay chưa từng cho phép ai có cơ hội cự tuyệt. Thẩm Kiều đánh cũng đánh không lại, chỉ có thể mặc hắn lôi kéo đi.

Vừa đi chưa được mấy bước, phía sau truyền đến âm thanh: “Yến tông chủ xin dừng bước.”

Hai người dừng bước quay đầu lại. Thẩm Kiều híp mắt quan sát thật kỹ. Bời vì hắn thường xuyên bị thương, tình trạng thân thể lúc ổn lúc không, đôi mắt cũng lúc tốt lúc kém. Lúc tốt có thể nhìn được vài bóng dáng, lúc xấu thì ngay cả đưa tay cũng không thấy được năm ngón. Gần đây hai mắt khôi phục không ít, dựa vào ánh sáng mặt trời, từ trên cách ăn mặc của đối phương, nhận ra hắn chính là cái người ngồi kia vừa rồi chậm rãi bình luận chuyện Chu chủ.

Đối phương một lời nói toạc ra thân phận của Yến Vô Sư, hiển nhiên là đã có chuẩn bị sẵn, nói không chừng đối phương xuất hiện tại chỗ kia, cũng là bởi vì bọn họ.

Người mặc áo vàng từng bước tới gần, khi cách hai người khoảng năm, sáu bước thì dừng lại, chắp tay thi lễ: “Tạ Tương, môn hạ của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, gặp qua Yến tông chủ.”

Đi cùng với hắn còn có một người nữa, tuổi lớn hơn Tạ Tương một chút: “Triển Tử Càn, môn hạ của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, kính chào Yến tông chủ.”

Yến Vô Sư không tỏ rõ thái độ, liếc mắt nhìn qua Triển Tử Càn một cái, trầm mắt liền trở lại trên người Tạ Tương: “Ngươi chính là đệ tử mà Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ đắc ý nhất?”

Tạ Tương: “Không dám, Yến tông chủ quá khen, Nhữ Yên cung chủ quả thực là thầy của ta.”

Yến Vô Sư ngạc nhiên nói: “Ngươi từ chỗ nào nghe ra ta có tán thưởng ngươi? Câu _chỉ thường thôi_ phía sau ta còn chưa nói xong.”

Khóe miệng Tạ Tương giật một cái.

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Triển Tử Càn: “….”

Thẩm Kiều dễ tính, thường ngày bị Yến Vô Sư tìm mọi cách kích thích đã thành thói quen, đối mặt với sự châm chọc khiêu khích như đao kiếm của hắn đã trở nên chết lặng, nhưng dù vậy hắn vẫn rất đồng tình với người trẻ tuổi trước mắt này.

Cái tên Tạ Tương này hắn đã từng nghe qua, đối phương xuất thân ở Tạ thị Trần quốc, chính là đệ tử xuất xắc nhất trong thế hệ hiện nay của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung. Nghe nói Nhữ Yến Khắc Huệ có ý định bồi dường hắn tiếp nhận ý bát của mình. Hắn cũng không phụ sự kỳ vọng của sư phụ, tuổi còn trẻ đã thành cao thủ hàng đầu trong thế hệ trẻ, một thân võ công đều là chân truyền từ Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ.

Không chỉ như vậy, nghe nói hắn ở trên lĩnh vực Nho học còn trò giỏi hơn thầy. Lâm Xuyên Học Cung thường xuyên mời nho sinh trong thiên hạ đi vào tiến hành đàm luận Nho học. Mỗi lần Tạ Tương có mặt đều giành được chức Trạng Nguyên. Một nhân vật như vậy, người khác nể mặt mũi sư phụ hắn, hầu như đều khách khí ba phần, huống hồ bản thân hắn cũng là tài năng xuất chúng, chưa từng bao giờ bị chế nhạo như vậy.

Có thể được Nhữ Yến Khắc Huệ xem trọng, chung quy cũng không phải người có thể dễ dàng kích động, vẻ giận dữ trên mặt chỉ chợt lóe lên, Tạ Tương đã khôi phục lại vẻ bình tĩnh: “Tạ mỗ phụng lệnh cung chủ đưa thiệp mời tới, muốn mời Yến tông chủ ngày mùng 5 tháng 5 này hội ngộ tại Dương lâu ở Trường An.”

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười nói: “Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ muốn gặp ta, vậy bảo hắn tự đến đi, bày đặt cái gì?”

Dứt lời quay người muốn đi, Tạ Tương liền trầm giọng nói: “Không biết Tương có thể may mắn được lĩnh giáo Yến tông chủ hay không?”

Yến Vô Sư khẽ mỉm cười, bỗng nhiên chỉ tay về phía Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi có tin không, ngay cả hắn ngươi cũng đánh không lại?”

Có trách thì trách vẻ ngoài của Thẩm Kiều quá mức lừa tình, thêm vào đó ở trong bữa cơm kia, Yến Vô Sư tỏ ra quá mức thân mật, khiến Tạ Tương cũng hiểu lầm. Hắn cau mày, cũng chẳng thèm liếc mắt nhìn Thẩm Kiều: “Yến tông chủ một đời anh hào, hà tất phải làm như vậy, dùng nam sủng đến nhục nhã ta.”

Yến Vô Sư đem Thẩm Kiều kéo lại bên người, ngữ khí ngọt ngào như muốn nhỏ cả nước: “A Kiều, hắn mắng ngươi kìa, ngươi định cứ nhịn mãi như vậy sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Tại sao hắn đang yên đang lành đứng ở bên cạnh, một câu cũng chưa nói, lại có thể bị tai bay vạ gió chứ?

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

_Thẩm Kiều: Công lực quạt gió thổi lửa, gây xích mích ly gián, e sợ thiên hạ không loạn của Yến tông chủ quả thực thâm hậu, tại hạ bội phục._

_Yến Vô Sư: Đó cũng là vì ta thấy ngươi vừa mắt, mới giao loại vinh hạnh này cho ngươi._

_Thẩm Kiều (khó mà tin nổi): Ta đang giễu cợt ngươi đấy, lẽ nào ngươi nghe không hiểu sao?_

_Yến Vô Sư: A Kiều, ngươi ngay cả trào phúng đều ôn nhu như thế (づ￣3￣)づ╭_

_Thẩm Kiều: …. (Nghẹn không thể nói)_


	26. Chapter 26

Tuy rằng bị y kéo xuống nước nhưng nếu không có sự quấy rối của Yến Vô Sư, Thẩm Kiều cũng muốn gặp gỡ Tạ Tương.

Chỉ bằng những phân tích thế cục vừa rồi mà đối phương nói trong sảnh, đã có thể thấy hắn tuyệt đối không phải hạng người mạnh miệng.

Thẩm Kiều: “Vừa rồi có nghe công tử đưa ra cao kiến, tại hạ cảm thấy rất như được gột rửa vậy, không biết có thể may mắn thỉnh giáo nhiều hơn?”

Không ai là không thích nghe tán dương, cho dù Tạ Tương không có cảm tình với Thẩm Kiều, nghe những lời này, cũng không tiện thể hiện thái độ. Chỉ là hắn vốn mong đợi có thể đánh một trận với Yến Vô Sư, giờ đổi thảnh một Thẩm Kiều vô danh tiểu tốt, không biết là thua hay thắng cũng đều tổn hại đến thanh danh của mình, vì vậy liền nhàn nhạt nói: “Đa tạ khen ngợi, Tạ mỗ có sư mệnh trong người, chỉ sợ không tiện giao thủ.”

Yến Vô Sư lành lạnh nói: “Không phải ngươi muốn giao thủ cùng ta sao? Chỉ cần ngươi có thể đánh thắng được hắn, ta liền đánh với ngươi.”

Lâm Xuyên Học Cung là tông phái Nho môn, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ lại là cao thủ tuyệt đỉnh ghi tên vào ba đại cao thủ hàng đầu thiên hạ. Tạ Tương làm đệ tử của hắn, tất nhiên không kém là bao.

Thẩm Kiều từ trước phần lớn thời gian đều ở trên Huyền Đô Sơn, rất ít khi đặt chân xuống núi, nói nhẹ nhàng là không dính khói bụi nhân gian, nói khó nghe là hắn không quan tâm hướng đi của thiên hạ mới có thể chôn xuống mầm họa cho Huyền Đô Sơn. Bây giờ nếu đã đặt chân vào hồng trần, khó tránh khỏi sẽ phải giao thiệp với nhiều loại người. Võ công của hắn chỉ còn lại năm thành, nếu muốn khôi phục hoàn toàn như trước, không phải một sớm một chiều có thể thành công, cũng không phải cứ nhốt mình trong phòng suy nghĩ thì có thể thông thấu được.

Cho nên tuy rằng biết rõ Yến Vô Sư đang quạt gió thổi lửa, Thẩm Kiều vẫn nói: “Thẩm mỗ bất tài, nguyện hướng công tử lĩnh giáo vài chiêu.”

Tạ Tương không biết lai lịch của Thẩm Kiều, lại càng không biết bằng địa vị và võ công ngày trước của đối phương, đã có thể đứng ngang hàng với sư phụ mình. Hắn dù được dạy dỗ tốt nhưng bị Yến Vô Sư kích thích một hai lần, cũng trở nên có chút tức giận rồi.

Trong lòng hắn có lửa, không nhịn được liền cười lạnh một tiếng: “Được thôi, vậy để ngươi lĩnh giáo một chút!”

Lời nói vừa dứt, hắn liền vươn tay về phía Thẩm Kiều. Một trảo này không phải ngẫu nhiên, năm ngón tay hơi cong, tấn công nhanh như chớp, nhìn kỹ, động tác trông khá là đẹp mắt, hoa mai bung nở, mỹ nhân ngát hương, tung bay khắp tời, phảng phất như ngàn vạn cây hoa, rực rỡ xán lạn.

Võ công của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung thiên về hướng cổ điển, đi theo con đường “Đại xảo nhược chuyết”, chỉ có Tạ Tương là hiện đang sử dụng “Phá kim chiết ngọc”, làm người khác hoa mắt mê hoặc, là môn công phu duy nhất trong Lâm Xuyên Học Cung dùng phức tạp cùng tốc độ để chiến thắng, cũng là thứ giúp cho Tạ Tương ở trên giang hồ một trận thành danh.

Chiêu thức ấy hắn vốn nắm chắc, Tạ Tương cũng không có ý định nặng tay, chỉ muốn bẻ gãy cánh tay Thẩm Kiều, làm cho hắn đừng có không biết trời cao đất dày như vậy nữa.

Ai ngờ đầu ngón tau mới chạm nhẹ được vào ống tay áo đối phương đã bắt hụt mất!

Hắn không nhịn được chậc một tiếng, dưới chân dời bước về phía trước, lại thêm một trảo nữa.

Lần thứ hai vẫn thất bại!

Hai chiêu này tinh diệu tuyệt luân, nếu như nói lần đầu đối phương có thể là mèo mù vớ cán rán, thì lần thứ hai tuyệt đối không thể lại trùng hợp.

Tạ Tương không phải kẻ ngốc, giờ khắc này tự nhiên hắn cũng ý thức được, Thẩm Kiều cũng không nhu nhược đụng vào là ngã như vẻ bề ngoài của hắn.

Thái độ của hắn nghiêm túc hẳn lên, ngay cả binh khí cũng lấy ra, là một cây thước ngọc, mặc dù là ngọc, nhưng chất ngọc lại hiếm thấy vô cùng, màu sắc so với hồng ngọc còn tươi đẹp hơn, nhìn như muốn chảy ra máu. Nếu như bị cây thước ngọc này đánh vào chân, sợ là ngay cả xương cốt cũng gãy nát.

Mà hiện tại Tạ Tương lại như đánh phải đá, hồng thước của hắn không cách nào vỗ được vào người Thẩm Kiều, thậm chí ngay cả đến gần đối phương cũng không được. Mỗi khi sắp đụng tới được, liền giống như có một cỗ chân khí vô hình, đem hồng thước của hắn đẩy ra.

Tạ Tương có ý muốn quyết một chiêu, hồng thước đột nhiên phát ra hào quang mãnh liệt.

Đến mức, tựa như mưa dền gió dữ, gào thét đổ ập xuống Thẩm Kiều!

Ánh chớp xé trời, đất đai vỡ nát, khí lưu như bao trùm lên toàn bộ Thẩm Kiều, nhưng cố tình lại chỉ có thể đảo quanh ba tấc phía trước người của hắn, rốt cục vẫn không thể chạm vào dù chỉ một chút như trước!

Tạ Tương giật nảy mình, nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều ra tay, hắn cho rằng thực lực người này có thể dự liệu được, lại không nghĩ tới tình huống lại thật sự vượt xa suy đoán của hắn!

Thẩm Kiều không hề cố gắng dùng thị lực mơ hồ để chiến đấu, mà trực tiếp nhắm mắt, dùng lỗ tai để lắng nghe.

Tạ Tương đạp thêm mấy bước, dùng hồng thước phá tan chân khí quanh người hắn, thời điểm tung người nhảy lên chém xuống, gậy trúc của Thẩm Kiều cũng vừa lúc giơ lên, vừa vặn đỡ lấy đầu thanh ngọc thước.

Hai người đánh giáp lá cà, gậy trúc vậy mà không có đứt làm hai.

Mà song phương chỉ trong thời gian ngắn ngủi đã liên tiếp giao thủ hơn mười chiêu.

Triển Tử Càn lúc mới bắt đầu không để ý lắm, đến giờ đã không thể không lo lắng thay cho sư đệ. Hắn nín thở nhìn hai người so chiêu, chỉ sợ lên tiếng sẽ quấy nhiễu Tạ Tương, ngay cả hô hấp cũng cố gắng hạ xuống thật nhẹ, ánh mắt chuyên chú nhìn.

Trái lại Yến Vô Sư vẫn đứng chắp tay như cũ, một bộ dạng nhàn nhã tự tại, trên khuôn mặt toàn là vẻ đang xem trò vui vô cùng thích thú.

Võ công của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung dùng khí công làm chủ, mà càng về sau, Tạ Tương ra tay càng ác liệt, chiêu nào chiêu nấy không chút lưu tình. Từ khi hắn bước vào giang hồ tới nay, mặc dù có chút ngăn trở, thì đối thủ cũng đã là cao nhân tiền bối, thậm chí là ở trong nhóm thiên hạ thập đại tông sư, bại bởi họ cũng không quá mất mặt. Vậy mà cố tình ở trước nặt cái hạng người bừa bãi vô danh này đánh không lại, hơn nữa người đó còn là một người mù!

Đừng nói là bại bởi hắn, cho dù đánh ngang tay, Tạ Tương đã cảm thấy không thể tiếp nhận nổi rồi.

Hai bên giao thủ đều rất có chừng mực, tuy là đang chiến đấu, nhưng đều tận lực thu nhỏ vòng chiến lại. Thái độ của Tạ Tương tuy rằng có chút kiêu ngạo, cũng không có tâm tư trắng trợn đến mức không kiêng dè liên lụy đến người vô tội. Chỉ là sau mấy trăm chiêu, theo dòng chân khí giảm sút, Thẩm Kiều mơ hồ cảm thấy khí lực bắt đầu suy yếu, chỉ sợ tiếp tục đánh nữa mình sẽ gặp bất lợi, liền đơn giản đem gậy trúc đánh một đòn mạnh lên đất, tung người bay lên, ống tay áo tung ra, giống nhu “Trích tiên” đang phi thăng, từ giữa không trung hạ xuống, chưởng phong đánh mạnh về phía đối thủ.

Tạ Tương theo sát không ngừng, một chưởng đánh đến, một tay còn lại cầm ngọc thước đánh phủ xuống. Hai người ở giữa không trung va chạm một chưởng, thân thể song phương đều hơi chấn động, sau đó không hẹn mà cùng thu hồi chân khí, nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống.

Triển Tử Càn thấy sắc mặt Tạ Tương lúc xanh lúc trắng, nhanh chóng tiến đến thăm hỏi: “Sư đệ, đệ không sao chứ?”

Tạ Tương xoa ngực cau mày, chậm rãi lắc đầu, sau đó ánh mắt nhìn về Thẩm Kiều đã hoàn toàn khác xa lúc trước: “Là ta coi thường người.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Tạ ơn công tử đã khiêm tốn, ta cũng bị thương.”

Sắc mặt Tạ Tương tối lại nói: “Thiên hạ ngọa hổ tàng long, cao nhân khắp chốn, là ta tự cao tự đại, không nên ăn nói ngông cuồng!”

Hắn lại nhìn về phía Yến Vô Sư: “Yến tông chủ nói không sai, ngay cả người này ta cũng đánh không lại, vậy có tư cách gì giao thủ cùng ngươi?”

Dứt lời chắp tay, cũng không nhìn Thẩm Kiều nữa, quay người rời đi.

Triền Tử Càn ơ ơ hai tiếng, thấy Tạ Tương cũng không quay đầu lại, không thể làm gì khác hơn là nhanh chóng đuổi theo. Mới đi được hai bước, tựa hồ nhớ ra cái gì, dừng bước lại, xoay người về hướng Thẩm Kiều chắp tay một cái, áy náy nở nụ cười, lúc này mới tiếp tục đuổi theo sư đệ.

Sắc mặt Thẩm Kiều cũng không tốt hơn chỗ nào, Tạ Tương là môn sinh mà Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ đắc ý nhất, đời sau sẽ tiếp quản chức chưởng môn của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, cho dù hiện tại võ công chưa thể bước vào danh sách thập đại thiên hạ, nhưng chênh lệch này dù thế nào cũng không phải là không thể vượt qua. Thẩm Kiều dùng một nửa công lực, cộng với thân thể ốm yếu cùng hắn luận bàn, thật ra hòa nhau đã là có chút miễn cưỡng.

Tạ Tương tối đa chỉ là chân khí hơi bị khuấy động, Thẩm Kiều thì lại trực tiếp phun ra một búng máu tươi.

Yến Vô Sư ở bên cạnh thở dài: “Xem ra hôm nay không thể ra khỏi thành xem hoa rồi!”

Một mặt nói, một mặt ôm ngang lấy Thẩm Kiều, đi về phía trong khách điếm.

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày giãy dụa: “Yến tông chủ, ta có thể tự đi…”

Yến Vô Sư: “Lộn xộn nữa, trở về ta cho ngươi ăn da chén.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Có lúc hắn thật sự cảm thấy so với tông chủ một phái, Yến Vô Sư thích hợp làm một gã lưu manh vô lại hơn.

Chuyện bị thương này, thật ra cũng đã thành thói quen.

Sau khi trở về Thẩm Kiều liền ngủ một giấc, lúc tỉnh lại ngoài cửa sổ đã đen kịt một mảnh, trong phòng hương mai ấp áp lan tỏa, dưới ánh nến chập chờn, Yến Vô Sư thì lại chẳng biết đi đâu.

Hắn lật đật ngồi xuống, đi giày vào, bước ra gian ngoài rung chuông, cái động tác này làm đã rất quen thuộc, người ngoài ở đây nếu không nhìn kỹ tuyệt đối không nhìn ra ánh mắt của hắn có vấn đề.

Bên ngoài rất nhanh vang lên tiếng gõ cửa.

Sau khi được Thẩm Kiều cho phép, tiểu nhị đẩy cửa bước vào, ân cần cười nói: “Công từ có gì sai bảo?”

Thẩm Kiều hỏi: “Hiện tại là giờ nào?”

Tiểu nhị: “Giờ Dậu ba khắc.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Hiện tại phòng bếp còn chút cơm nước nào không?”

Tiểu nhị: “Có có, ngài muốn ăn gì, cứ nói với tiểu nhân một tiếng, bếp vẫn luôn nóng, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể làm!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy làm phiền mang cho ta một bát cháo hoa, mấy món ăn nhẹ.”

Tiểu nhị đáp ứng một tiếng, thấy hắn không còn dặn dò gì khác, liền định cáo từ. Thẩm Kiều gọi hắn lại: “Nếu có thể thì làm thêm chút thức ăn phức tạp là một bát tai mèo và một phần thịt bò kho tương.”

“Công tử khách khí, khách nhân có yêu cầu, bổn điếm sao có thể không chuẩn bị sẵn, tiểu nhân lập tức kêu người đưa tới, xin ngài chờ chút!”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Vậy làm phiền rồi.”

Những món ăn đều đã làm xong, thịt bò kho tương chỉ cần chuẩn bị thêm chút rau trộn, gọi tất cả đều được. Tai mèo thì chỉ cần cho mì vắt vào nồi luộc, cháo hoa ăn sáng càng dễ dàng hơn, không tới nửa canh giờ, đã được đưa đến phòng.

Thẩm Kiều bưng bát cháo hoa lên chậm rãi uống, mới vừa uống được mấy ngụm, cửa liền bị đẩy ra.

Hắn ngược lại không cần mở mắt, chỉ dựa vào tiếng bước chân cũng đoán được người tới là ai.

Ban đêm gió lạnh, Yến Vô Sư mang theo cả thân hàn khí đi vào, ngồi xuống bên cạnh bàn.

“Dọc một đường đi ngươi từ đầu tới cuối đều rất tiết kiện, ăn sáng chỉ dùng cháo hoa, đĩa tai mèo và thịt bò kho tương này, chẳng lẽ là chuẩn bị cho ta?”

Thẩm Kiều cười cười, cũng không đáp lời, hắn quả thực đoán rằng Yến Vô Sư chắc sẽ nhanh quay lại, cho nên thuận tiện kêu thêm vài món.

Yến Vô Sư trêu tức nói: “Ngươi và ta bèo nước gặp nhau, giống địch lại tựa như bằng hữu, ngươi còn có thể quan tâm để ý vài tiểu tiết như vậy, vậy thì đối với vị Úc Ái sư đệ kia, chỉ sợ càng thêm săn sóc ôn nhu hơn nhỉ?”

Thẩm Kiều thả bát xuống cười khổ: “Hết chuyện để nói rồi sao, Yến tông chủ thật đúng là giỏi về việc bóc trần vết sẹo người khác thế!”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta còn tưởng ngươi tường đồng vách sắt, vô tri vô giác, cho dù bị phản bội như thế nào, cũng vẫn có thể trước sau như một chứ!”

Thẩm Kiều biết y lại muốn bàn luận cái đề tài nhân chi sơ tính bản ác kia, liền đơn giản im lặng không lên tiếng nữa.

Ai biết Yến Vô Sư lại giống như phát hiện lạc thú trong việc mình chuẩn bị bữa cơm cho y, liền chuyển đề tài, cười dài mà nói: “A Kiều ôn nhu chăm sóc như vậy, nếu tương lai có người trong lòng, không phải càng thêm quan tâm săn sóc hơn sao. Ai may mắn được ngươi thích, sợ là phúc khí tu luyện mấy đời a!”

Thẩm Kiều bị câu A Kiều kia của hắn giật cho tê dại khắp cả người, không nhịn được nói: “Yến tông chủ chớ đùa nữa, ta tu nhập đạo môn, liền lập chí cả đời không lập gia đình.”

Yến Vô Sư khẽ cười một tiếng, vươn tay xoa lên tóc mai của hắn: “Đạo môn các ngươi không phải có thuyết pháp đạo lữ sao. Khi kết làm đạo lữ, tất nhiên sẽ không quan tâm đến lễ tiết thế tục nữa. Với lại ngươi bây giờ cũng không thể nào quay lại Huyền Đô Sơn được nữa, chẳng bằng đi theo ta đến Hoán Nguyệt tông. Nếu ngươi không muốn làm đệ tử của ta, ta liền cho ngươi một danh phận khác a!”

Thẩm Kiều nghe xong mà lông tóc dựng đứng, sắc mặt cũng hơi thay đổi.

Cảm thấy ý tưởng của người này nói ra, tự nhiên chẳng hề để ý lễ pháp thế tục, làm việc không dựa theo lẽ thướng, khó mà đoán biết. Thẩm Kiều cũng không muốn đoán xem lời của y là thật hay giả, cau mày nói: “Yến tông chủ ưu ái…”

Ai chữ ưu ái này vừa nói ra, Yến Vô Sư ở bên cạnh đã xì cười một tiếng, Thẩm Kiều lập tức im miệng.

Yến Vô Sư cuối cùng không nhịn được nữa, trực tiếp cười ha ha, cười đến mức, càng về sau còn vỗ bụng ngã xuống cạnh bàn, không chút lưu tình trêu chọc: “Cười muốn no luôn. Món ăn mà có A Kiều làm gia vị thực sự là làm người ta khó mà tiêu hóa hết được a!”

Nói đến mức này, Thẩm Kiều làm sao không hiểu mình lại bị đùa bỡn. Hắn mím chặt môi, nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, cho dù đối phương nói cái gì nữa, cũng không chịu nói thêm nửa câu.


	27. Chapter 27

Khoảng cách từ Dĩnh Châu đến Trường An không ngắn, gần như tương đương với khoảng cách đi xuyên cả đất Bắc Chu, mà với khinh công của Yến Vô Sư, nếu như muốn đến trong vòng hai ngày cũng không hẳn là không thể, cho nên từ khi thu được tin tức mà Yến Vô Sư truyền đến, đại đệ tử Biên Duyên Mai liền nhanh chóng sai người chỉnh trang lại phủ đệ của sư tôn ở kinh thành, để khi Yến Vô Sư đến kinh thành liền có thể lập tức vào ở.

Yến Vô Sư không có thực chức trong chiều, chỉ là do Chu Đế nhờ vả nên treo trên mình cái chức Thiếu sư của Thái tử. Tuy nói chức này “Chuyên môn dạy dỗ Hoàng thái tử”, nhưng Hoàng thái tử Vũ Văn Uân tự có triều trần uyên bác cùng với quan lại trong đông cung giáo dục, không đến nỗi cần làm phiền tới Yến Vô Sư.

Để tỏ lòng coi trọng, Chu Đế vẫn đặc biệt ban cho một dinh thự, để Yến Vô Sư lúc ở kinh thành có nơi cư trú.

Hoán Nguyệt tông không thiếu tiền, Yến Vô Sư ở Trường An cũng có phủ đệ riêng, phủ Thiếu sư ngược lại cũng không thường tới. Tuy nói nơi đó người hầu kẻ hạ trang trí đầy đủ, nhưng không có chủ nhân, khó tránh khỏi có chút qua loa. Lần này Yến Vô Sư nói rõ phải về phủ Thiếu sư ở, Biên Duyên Mai lúc này mới vội vàng bố trí lại cẩn thận một lần.

Ai ngờ đợi hết mấy ngày, vẫn không thấy bóng dáng sư tôn đâu. Biên Duyên Mai có chút kỳ quái, bằng bản lĩnh của Yến Vô Sư, cũng không cần hắn phải lo lắng, chắc là trên đường đi có chút chuyện trì hoãn mà thôi. Chỉ là lần này Chu Đế liên tiếp truyền đòi Biên Duyên Mai tiến cung, nhiều lần dò hỏi hành tung của Yến Vô Sư, hy vọng có thể mau chóng thấy người. Biên Duyên Mai lúc này mới mấy lần phái người chờ đợi ở dịch quán ven đường, để biết được tin tức khi nào sư tôn có thể vào kinh.

Cho đến hôm nay, mùng 3 tháng 3, lễ nữ nhi, nữ tử kinh thành đổ xô ra vùng ngoại ô đạp thanh ngắm cảnh, hắn mới thu được tin tức từ dịch quán bên Lạc Châu, nói là Yến Vô Sư khoảng chừng hai ngày nữa là đến nơi.

Sư tôn đến, đệ tử đương nhiên phải ra nghênh đón. Biên Duyên Mai đặc biệt đem sự tình mấy ngày nay đẩy sang một bên, tự mình ra khỏi thành chờ đợi. Bất quá không may là, bởi vì hôm nay là lễ nữ nhi, người đặc biệt đông, không chỉ có nữ nhi của bách tính bình thường ra ngoài đạp thanh, mà thậm chí thiên kim quý nhân, cung nữ, tiểu thư con nhà giàu có đều đi xe ngựa ra khỏi thành, thêm vào đó nô bộc như mây, thương nhân vãng lai, quả thực có thể so với khung cảnh hoa đăng tết nguyên tiêu, dòng người cuồn cuộn, nốt gói bước đi.

Dưới tình hình này, cho dù võ công của Biên Duyên Mai có cao đến đâu cũng không sử dụng được, trừ khi hắn trực tiếp đạp lên nóc xe ngựa của người khác mà chạy tới. Nhưng như vậy nhất định sẽ đưa tới không ít phiền phức, hơn nữa cũng chưa chắc đã nhanh hơn chút nào, cho nên hắn đơn giản bỏ xe ngựa lại đi bộ.

Kỷ Anh là người hầu tùy thân của hắn, đã theo hắn không ít năm. Thời điểm Biên Duyên Mai ở kinh thành, sinh hoạt thường ngày cơ bản đều do hắn quản lý, tuyệt đối trung thành, võ công cũng không kém, sống chết yêu cầu muốn đi cùng. Biên Duyên Mai suy nghĩ một chút cũng đồng ý.

Hai người tránh né đoàn người đi vào những con hẻm nhỏ, dòng xe ngựa vẫn bị chặn lại ở cửa thành hồi lâu chưa ra được.

Ngoài thành ba dặm có một quán nước, vì trang hoàng đơn sơ, không có gì đáng để xem nên cũng không có mấy người đi vào. Nhưng nếu có người muốn vào thành, ngồi ở đây lại có thể thấy được rõ ràng. Biên Duyên Mai tiến vào quán nước gọi hai chén trà, cùng với Kỷ Anh cùng nhau ngồi xuống.

Kỷ Anh trên mặt toàn là vẻ thấp thỏm: “Công tử, chúng ta có đến trễ không, Yến sư đã vào thành rồi?”

Biên Duyên Mai: “Không đâu, chúng ta đến sớm, chờ chút cũng không sao.”

Hắn thấy Kỷ Anh nâng cốc trà không uống, không khỏi cười nói: “Đây cũng không phải lần đầu tiên ngươi gặp sư tôn, không cần lo lắng như vậy, sư tôn cũng không ăn thịt ngươi!”

Kỷ Anh làm vẻ mặt đưa đám: “Lần trước tiểu nhân làm việc không chu đáo, bị Yến sư giáo huấn, chỉ mong lúc này đừng bị la nữa!”

Biên Duyên Mai: “Yên tâm đi, nếu sư tôn nhận ra ngươi không phải môn nhân của Hoán Nguyệt tông, nhiều lắm chỉ giết thôi chứ không răn dạy đâu.”

Kỷ Anh sững sờ: “Công tử, tiểu nhân không hiểu ý ngài…”

Biên Duyên Mai khẽ mỉm cười: “Ngươi mô phỏng hành động và lời nói của Kỳ Anh quả thực rất giống, ngay cả ta cũng suýt chút nữa bị nhầm. Đáng tiếc ngươi lại cố tình để lộ một nhược điểm cực lớn.”

Mắt thấy bị lộ, “Kỷ Anh” cũng không tiếp tục diễn cái vai hạ nhân kính cẩn kia nữa: “Thỉnh xin chỉ giáo.”

Biên Duyên Mai: “Kỳ Anh đối với sư tôn vừa kính vừa sợ, nhưng đa phần là e ngại nhiều hơn. Hắn chắc chắn sẽ không chủ động đưa ra yêu cầu muốn cùng ta ra khỏi thành đi tiếp đón sư tôn. Các điểm khác ngươi đã bắt chước hoàn hảo, cố tình để lọt điểm này.”

“Kỷ Anh” ha ha cười rộ lên: “Không hổ là đại đệ tử của yến Vô Sư, bất quá ta vốn cũng không định tiếp tục lừa gạt!”

Biên Duyên Mai không còn cười nữa: “Ngươi là ai? Kỷ Anh đâu?”

“Kỷ Anh” đắc ý nói: “Dùng sự thông minh của ngươi, lẽ nào không đoán ra được ta là ai? Nếu có thể đoán được ta là ai, cần gì phải hỏi tung tích tôi tớ của ngươi nữa? Mọi người đều là lão oan gia, sao có thể làm như gặp mặt mà không quen biết?”

Biên Duyên Mai ngừng lại chốc lát, đổi sắc mặt: “Hợp Hoan tông? Ngươi là Hoắc Tây Kinh?!”

Thuật Hoán Liễm* của Hoắc Tây Kinh xú danh lan xa. Người bị hắn lột da mặt tất nhiên không thể còn sống. Mặc dù Kỷ Anh có võ công trong người, nhưng nhất định không đánh lại được Hoắc Tây Kinh. Lần trước Thẩm Kiều, Trần Cung gặp phải Hoắc Tây Kinh, nếu không phải có Bạch Nhung chặn lại giữa chừng, bọn họ đã không thể chạy thoát.

_*Hoán Liễm: Đổi da mặt_

Không ai biết rõ được tuổi thật của Hoắc Tây Kinh, có thể là ba mươi, bốn mươi, có lẽ là năm mươi, sáu mươi. Cứ cách một khoảng thời gian hắn lại đổi một khuôn mặt mới, hơn nữa chuyên môn chọn ra tay với những người trẻ tuổi xinh đẹp. Những năm này số người bị hắn lột mất da mặt, không có mấy trăm cũng phải mấy chục. Cho dù cả hai bên chính tà, nghe đến Hoắc Tây Kinh, đều không mang sắc mặt tốt đẹp gì.

Đương nhiên Hợp Hoan tông dùng mị thuật để bổ âm dương, danh tiếng vốn đã không tốt, nhưng người như Hoắc Tây Kinh còn khiến người ta chán ghét hơn, thậm chí còn đến mức hận thấu xương. Tóm lại cũng coi như danh tiếng bại hoại đến một cảnh giới nhất định.

Hoắc Tây Kinh ha ha cười nói: “Biên lão đệ việc gì phải làm vẻ mặt như thế? Nói đến thì chúng ta cũng coi như cùng chung một thầy mà. Những năm này không có cơ hội gặp mặt, ta còn rất muốn gặp ngươi một lần để kết chút giao tình đây, đâu phải tới tìm ngươi để đánh đánh giết giết!”

Biên Duyên Mai lạnh lùng nói: “Kỷ Anh là tùy tùng đã theo ta bao năm, ngươi vừa ra tay liền lột da mặt hắn, lấy đi tính mạng hắn. Nếu ta không báo thù cho hắn, hôm nay sẽ không mang họ Biên!”

Hoắc Tây Kinh không chờ hắn ra tay, đã lùi lại mấy bước: “Biên lão đệ đừng hiểu lầm. Ngày đó lúc ta vừa ý khuôn mặt của tên Kỷ Anh này, cũng không biết hắn là người của ngươi, mãi đến khi ta lột được một nửa, hắn mới nói. Ngươi nói coi, lúc đó cho dù ta có dừng tay, gương mặt này cùng với cái mạng nhỏ của hắn cũng không giữ được, chi bằng tặng cho ta. Ngược lại, có khuôn mặt này, hôm nay ta phụng mệnh sư phụ ta, đến bái kiến lệnh sư, chính là có chuyện quan trọng cần thương lượng.”

Hắn căn bản không coi mạng của Kỷ Anh để vào mắt. Vốn tưởng mình mang tên tuổi của Tang Cảnh Hành ra, Biên Duyên Mai dù sao cũng phải kiêng kỵ vài phần, ai ngờ đối phương không nói hai lời trực tiếp động thủ. Biên Duyên Mai cũng dùng ngón tay làm đao quét về phía Hoắc Tây Kinh, chân khí tuôn ra, hàn khí dày đặc chém thẳng xuống.

Hoắc Tây Kinh xém chút nữa là trúng chiêu, liền nhanh chóng lùi lại mấy chục bước tạo khoảng không để ra tay, nhưng đối phương lại theo sát không ngừng, chiêu nào chiêu nấy đều sắc bén bức người. Quán trà nho nhỏ trong nháy mắt biến thành chiến trường, bàn ghế bốn phía xung quanh đều nát bấy. Chủ quán cùng khách nhân đều sợ hãi vội vàng bỏ chạy, chỉ chốc lát sau đã biến mất không còn hình bóng.

Cùng là Xuân Thủy Chỉ Pháp, của Yến Vô Sư thì mang theo khí chất ngông cuồng tự đại, bạo ngược không cùng, Biên Duyên Mai lại theo hướng ác liệt sắc bén. Hắn đem Hoán Nguyệt Đao pháp của Hoán Nguyệt tông kết hợp lại với chỉ pháp, không đao thắng có đao, thần thái như thu thủy dập dờn, thế tấn công như phá núi, huyết quang mở đường, hài cốt đầy đồng, bốn phương tám hướng, không nơi bỏ sót!

Sư phụ Tang Cảnh Hành của Hoắc Tây Kinh là một trong thập đại cao thủ thiên hạ. Bản thân hắn cũng không chút ngần ngại vất bỏ mặt mũi đi nịnh bợ sư phụ, thường tìm những cô gái xinh đẹp đưa tới cho sư phụ, cũng coi như là đệ tử được Tang Cảnh Hành yêu thích nhất. Từ xưa đến nay đều ngênh ngang mà sống, bằng không chỉ với việc hắn suốt ngày đi lột da mặt người khác, đã sớm bị cừu gia tóm lấy ngũ mã phanh thây rồi.

Cứ thế lâu dần, hắn cũng cảm thấy mình rất tài giỏi, cũng không đem Biên Duyên Mai để trong mắt, nghĩ thầm tên đại đệ tử này của Yến Vô Sư phụ trách quản lý Hoán Nguyệt tông và thiết lập quan hệ với triều đình Bắc Chu, lúc bình thường chắc phần lớn thời gian đều dùng vào việc giao thiệp với quan chức trong triều, trên người thậm chí còn mang chức quan, hàng ngày phải dùng đến não nhiều, ít động tay động chân, võ công chắc cũng không đến nỗi quá xuất sắc.

Ai ngờ quá mức khinh địch lại chuốc họa cho bản thân, tuy rằng trong thời gian ngắn hắn không đến nỗi bị chèn ép quá mức, nhưng nếu muốn chiếm thế thượng phong cũng không dễ dàng như vậy.

Biên Duyên Mai có ý lấy mạng hắn, cũng không hề vì mọi người đều xuất thân từ Ma Môn mà hạ thủ lưu tình. Chỉ là võ công của Hoắc Tây Kinh cũng không phải hạng vừa, hai bên giao thủ mấy trăm chiêu, người này cũng không thể làm gì được người kia. Biên Duyên Mai mặc dù chiếm chút ưu thế, nhưng cũng chỉ đến vậy.

Hoắc Tây Kinh đánh mãi cũng có chút mất hứng, trong lòng cảm thấy không biết nên đánh tiếp hay dừng lại đây. Nếu tiếp tục đánh, có lẽ có thể tìm ra cơ hội để ám hại Biên Duyên Mai, sau đó dùng hắn uy hiếp Yến Vô Sư đi vào khuôn khổ, hoặc là đem về tông môn giao lại cho sư phụ, cũng coi như có chút công lao. Tuy nhiên mọi người cùng xuất thân từ Ma Môn, ai cũng không phải cái loại người thiện lương đức độ gì, muốn ám hại đối phương cũng không dễ dàng. Hoắc Tây Kinh đánh nửa ngày cũng không tìm được cơ hội này.

Nhưng đúng lúc đó, bên tai hắn bỗng truyền đến tiếng nói nhàn nhạt: “Mặt hàng như vậy, nếu ngươi vẫn không bắt được, vậy đừng tự xưng là đệ tử của Yến Vô Sư ta.”

Hoắc Tây Kinh nhất thời cảm thấy bên tai nổ ẩm một tiếng, ngực chấn động mạnh một cái, suýt chút nữa nôn ra máu. Trong lòng hắn có quỷ, khuôn mặt cũng mất sắc, cũng chẳng còn đoái hoài tới cái gì, chỉ muốn chuồn cho nhanh!

Chính giây phút phân tâm đó, đã cho Biên Duyên Mai cơ hội, một chưởng vỗ thẳng vào kẽ hở trước ngực Hoắc Tây Kinh. Người kia a một tiếng bay ngược ra sau, lại nhanh chóng trở mình giữa không trung, định thừa dịp đó nhanh chóng đào tẩu!

Ai ngờ vọt được đến giữa không trung mới miễn cưỡng dừng lại được một chút, ngay sau đó liền trực tiếp bị ép ngã dập mặt xuống đất!

Hoắc Tây Kinh che ngực thở dốc, trơ mắt nhìn một người mặc thanh bào, khuôn mặt tuấn mỹ xuất hiện dưới tàng cây cách đó không xa.

Bên cạnh hắn còn có một người nữa, chống gậy trúc, nhìn qua có vẻ sức khỏe không được tốt.

Không chút nghi ngờ, cái người mặc thanh bào kia, nhất định chính là Yến Vô Sư.

Hoắc Tây Kinh đối với người có khuôn mặt xinh đẹp có một sự chấp nhất quá mức bất thường. Vừa thấy cái người ở bên cạnh y, lập tức liền nhận ra đối phương chính là cái người ngày đó mình muốn lấy da mặt lại bị Bạch Nhung nhảy ra làm hỏng chuyện tốt.

Chỉ là, vào giờ phút này, dù thế nào hắn cũng không dấy lên được nửa điểm hứng thú với cái da mặt kia, bởi vì hắn cũng không biết tính mạng mình hôm nay có thể bảo toàn được hay không.

“Yến tông chủ mạnh khỏe, tại hạ Hoắc Tây Kinh. Sư tôn Tang Cảnh Hàng lệnh ta đến truyền lời với lão nhân gia ngài.” Hoắc Tây Kinh như gặp đại địch, cố gắng cười gượng nói.

Những oan hồn đã từng bị hắn lột da mặt chỉ sợ sẽ chẳng bao giờ ngờ được kẻ tàn bạo phách lối như Hoắc Tây Kinh có thể có lúc ăn nói khép nép như thế.

Đúng là vỏ quýt dày có móng tay nhọn, lúc này Hoắc Tây Kinh chỉ hận không thể co mình lại chui vào trong khe đất, tốt nhất là làm sao cho đối phương không sao nhận ra hắn là ai.

“Lão nhân gia? Ta rất già ư?” Yến Vô Sư cười như không cười, hờ hững nói.

Lúc Hoắc Tây Kinh đang vắt hết óc nghĩ cách làm sao nói cho thật êm tai để Yến Vô Sư có thể tha cho mình, đột nhiên bị lời này của y chen vào, vẻ mặt nhất thời cứng đờ, ngoác mồm lè lưỡi, cái gì cũng không nói ra được.

Biên Duyên Mai đè xuống kích động trong lòng, cung kính hành lễ: “Đệ tử gặp qua sư tôn, mấy ngày nay sư tôn vẫn mạnh khỏe chứ ạ?”

Yến Vô Sư liếc mắt nhìn hắn: “Ngươi suốt ngày giao thiệp với đám quan lại triều đình, có vẻ lâu nay không chuyên tâm luyện võ, đến nỗi ngay cả cái loại mặt hàng này cũng đánh không lại?”

Biên Duyên Mai xấu hổ: “Sư tôn dạy rất phải!”

Cái người được gọi là “Loại mặt hàng này” là Hoắc Tây Kinh đây lúc này sắc mặt đang lúc xanh lúc trắng, trong lòng hận lắm những cũng không dám nói gì.

Yến Vô Sư vừa xuất hiện, hắn đã biết mình không thể chiếm được tiện nghi gì từ tay đối phương rồi. Kế trước mắt vẫn là bỏ của chạy lấy người, nhưng chạy thế nào cũng là một vấn đề. Nhân dịp hai sư đồ trò chuyện, khóe mắt Hoắc Tây Kinh liếc nhanh bốn phía, tìm kiếm con đường chạy trốn có lợi nhất cho mình.

Hắn giết hạ nhân của đồ đệ người ta rồi, cho dù sư phụ không ra tay, cũng sẽ không ngăn đồ đệ báo thù. Mọi người đều xuất thân từ Ma Môn, chẳng có ai sạch sẽ hơn ai. Hoắc Tây Kinh biết Biên Duyên Mai nhất định không thể bỗng nhiên thiện tâm trỗi dậy mà buông tha cho mình, mà có Yến Vô Sư ở đây, hắn muốn chạy cũng khó.

Hai mắt Hoắc Tây Kinh khẽ chuyển động, dư quang liếc đến cái người đứng sau Yến Vô Sư là Thẩm Kiều.

Kế vừa nhảy lên trong đầu, hắn lập tức liền động, đẩy người vọt lên, vồ về phía Thẩm Kiều!

Nhưng chẳng mấy chốc hắn sẽ biết được, đây chính là quyết định sai lầm nhất trong đời của hắn.

Trong nháy mắt đó, tất cả mọi người đều không kịp phản ứng. Biên Duyên Mai không biết quan hệ giữa Thẩm Kiều và sư phụ của mình, thấy động tác của Hoắc Tây Kinh, không khỏi sững sờ, nhưng thấy Yến Vô Sư không động, hắn cũng không động.

Động tác của Hoắc Tây Kinh không thể nói là không nhanh, thân hình hắn trực tiếp hóa thành một tàn ảnh, phi thẳng về phía Thẩm Kiều!

Chỉ một chút nữa là nắm được cổ tay đối phương, Thẩm Kiều chợt như cá lách ra khỏi tay hắn.

Hoắc Tây Kinh trong lòng lộp bộp một tiếng, chợt cảm thấy không ổn, căn bản không do dự chút nào, một đòn không thành, lập tức thu tay lùi lại phía sau.

Hắn thậm chí không dám nhìn về phía Yến Vô Sư, chỉ sợ một khắc quay ra nhìn này cũng sẽ làm lỡ cơ hội chạy trốn của chính mình!

Nhưng mà sự tình lại một lần nữa vượt ra khỏi dự tính của hắn, người ra tay không phải Yến Vô Sư, mà là cái người hắn vừa định đánh lén!

Gậy trúc màu lục trơn bóng, đầu gậy bởi vì thường xuyên chống trên đất mà có chút tơi tả, sĩ phu đương thời khi leo núi đề phòng không còn sức, rất thích mua của lão nông dưới chân núi một cái gậy trúc. Cây gậy trúc này của Thẩm Kiều so với những cây đó hoàn toàn chẳng có gì khác nhau.

Một gậy này đánh tới, nhìn như không có gì đặc biệt, mộc mạc không chút hoa mĩ, càng không có cái gọi là cẩm tú hoa khai, nhưng Hoắc Tây Kinh lại biến sắc mặt, từ trong đó cảm nhận được rõ hàn khí cuồn trào, ầm ầm đánh thẳng vào mặt, như đứng dưới chân đao phủ, lưỡi đao sắc bén đặt trên đầu, tĩnh rồi động, mưa gió xoay vần.

Lúc này Hoắc Tây Kinh mới biết, cái người mà vừa rồi hắn cho là “Quả hồng nhuyễn”, nhưng thật ra lại là một củ “Khoai lang nóng bỏng tay”!

Mà lúc này hối hận cũng không còn kịp, nếu như chỉ có mình Thẩm Kiều ở đây, hắn tất nhiên không thèm sợ, nhưng cố tình Yến Vô Sư lại ở bên cạnh, điều này làm hắn kiêng kỵ quá nhiều, cũng không có hứng thú triền đấu, chỉ có thể nhanh chóng lùi về sau, một lần lùi này liền lùi luôn mấy trượng.

Ai ngờ Thẩm Kiều cũng đuổi sát không tha, bộ pháp nhìn nhẹ như không, nhưng lại vững vàng tựa bàn thạch, có thể bảo trì khoảng cách gần trong gang tấc trước sau như một với Hoắc Tây Kinh.

Biên Duyên Mai bề ngoài thì thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, nhưng trong lòng thì vô cùng kinh ngạc. Bộ pháp của Hoán Nguyệt tông thiên về hoa mỹ, phong thái bộ pháp mà Thẩm Kiều sử dụng cũng có chút tương tự, chỉ là trong đó cũng có không ít khác biệt, tựa hồ như có hàm ý bát quái thiên đạo trong đó, tử vi toán học, phảng phất như có thể dễ dàng nhìn thấu, nhưng khi xem kỹ lại thì như một mảnh hỗn độn, huyền diệu trong đó, khó mà nắm bắt.

Hai mắt đối phương tựa hồ có vấn đề, rõ ràng là không hề có tiêu cự, nhưng hắn nghĩ nát óc, cũng không đoán ra trên giang hồ có vị cao thủ nào như vậy. Quay sang nhìn thần sắc sư tôn, vậy mà lại không ngạc nhiên chút nào. Biên Duyên Mai đành kiềm chế nghi vấn đầy bụng, tiếp tục xem hai người giao thủ.

Thẩm Kiều quả thật muốn lấy mạng Hoắc Tây Kinh.

Chỉ với việc người này đại danh hiển hách, tội ác tày trời, hễ coi trọng khuôn mặt nào, liền muốn ra tay lột da mặt đối phương dùng cho chính mình. Loại sở thích kỳ quái này mà phát tác lên, có lúc thậm chí trong vòng một tháng đổi tới hai ba tấm mặt nạ. Người bị hắn lấy mất da mặt, tất nhiên mạng cũng không còn. Hơn nữa Hoắc Tây Kinh cũng không quan tân người đó có ở trong giang hồ hay không, chỉ cần bị hắn coi trọng, hơn nửa là tránh không khỏi.

Gia quyến của những người bị hại đó đối với Hoắc Tây Kinh quả thực là hận đến thấu xương. Chỉ tội người này võ công cao cường, lại có Hợp Hoan tông bao che, rất nhiều người không làm gì được hắn, muốn báo thù cho người thân, cuối cùng lại bị người ta giết chết.

Phật gia có câu “Buông hạ đồ đao lập địa thành phật”, Đạo gia cũng có lời tương tự “Bỏ ác lập thiện”, Thẩm Kiều bản tính ôn nhu, rất ít khi tức giận, nhưng một khi hắn thật sự nổi giận, đó là lúc hắn nhất định muốn truy cứu đến cùng. Lúc này hắn đã quyết loại trừ kẻ gây hại Hoắc Tây Kinh này, vậy thì sẽ ra tay không chút lưu tình, chiêu chiêu ác liệt, thật sự kiên quyết diệt cỏ tận gốc.

Đổi lại lúc trước, nếu không bị thương, Hoắc Tây Kinh dù sao cũng không đáng là đối thủ của Thẩm Kiều. Chỉ là lúc này công lực của Thẩm Kiều chỉ còn lại một nửa, hai mắt cũng không tiện, tuy nói “Chu Dương Sách” có thể thanh lọc cơ thể rất tốt, nhưng Tương Kiến Hoan dù sao cũng là kịch độc hiếm thấy trong thiên hạ, thân thể lúc đó đã bị tổn thương quá mức sâu sắc, không phải nói giải là có thể giải hết được, nên bây giờ trong cơ thể hắn vẫn còn chút độc tố chưa thanh lọc xong.

Cho nên trong khoảng thời gian ngắn hai người dây dưa không dứt, cũng khó mà phân ra cao thấp.

Hoắc Tây Kinh căn bản không muốn đánh cùng Thẩm Kiều. Tuy nói Yến Vô Sư không ra tay, nhưng mãnh thú ở bên, như hổ rình mồi, ai biết lúc nào nổi hứng muốn ra tay chứ. Hắn nóng lòng muốn thoát thân, không biết tại sao Thẩm Kiều lại không chịu buông tha. Hoắc Tây Kinh càng đánh, lòng càng nôn nóng, chỉ hận không thể đem Thẩm Kiều bóp chết, cố tình hắn lại không có cái năng lực này, chỉ có thể tiếp tục bị cuốn vào trong vũng bùn này.

Một người nôn nóng không chuyên tâm, động tác tất nhiên khó tránh khỏi việc lộ ra sơ hở. Thẩm Kiều tuy rằng bây giờ hai mắt không tiện, nhưng trong tâm đều rất chuyên chú đọ sức cùng kẻ địch, hiện thời nhận ra có sơ hở, liền dùng gậy thay kiếm, biến giả thành thật, đánh thẳng vào ngực Hoắc Tây Kinh!

Gậy trúc từ nặng hóa nhẹ, ôn nhu như tình nhân lướt nhẹ qua mặt, nhưng Hoắc Tây Kinh lại thấy rõ ràng, nếu bị đối phương điểm trúng, chỉ sợ gậy trúc sẽ đâm thủng ngực mất. Hắn khẽ cắn răng ngừng lại thế đi, thân thể mạnh mẽ gập ngược lại phía sau, muốn tránh khỏi thế tiến công của đối phương, mặt khác đánh ra một chưởng, dùng hết mười thành công lực, phong vân phun trào, thầm nghĩ đối phương tất sẽ tránh lui.

Nào ngờ Thẩm Kiều không những không lui hay né tránh sang một bên mà vẫn giữ nguyên thế công. Một chưởng mà Hoắc Tây Kinh đánh ra kia, đối phương cũng không thèm nhìn tới, trực tiếp đón lấy, hai bên chạm nhau, thân thể không những không bị thương, trái lại cứ như không có chuyện gì, xuyên thẳng qua một chưởng này của hắn.

Di hình hoán ảnh? Hoắc Tây Kinh sợ hãi biến sắc. Đây không phải tuyệt kỹ độc môn vang danh thiên hạ của Kỳ Phượng Các năm đó sao? !

Thân thể còn chưa kịp đưa ra phản ứng tiếp theo, từ sau lưng hắn liền truyền đến một trận đau nhói.

Cơn đau này quả thực quá mức để tiếp nhận, cứ như có một bàn tay vươn tay như muốn móc cả trái tim hắn ra. Hoắc Tây Kinh nhịn không được mà kêu lên một tiếng thảm thiết!

Nhưng Thẩm Kiều không thể xuyên gậy trúc từ sau lưng hắn vào. Gậy bị một bàn tay vô hình chặt chẽ nắm lấy, không cách nào di động được mảy may!

Thẩm Kiều biến sắc!

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

_Yến Vô Sư: A Kiều vừa rồi ngươi rất oai phong lẫm liệt đó. Hiến thấy một người từ xưa tới nay luôn ôn nhu lại có thể ra tay ác liệt như vậy, thực sự là làm cho ta phải nhìn bằng cặp mắt khác đấy._

_Thẩm Kiều: Không biết tại sao, nghe ngươi khích lệ như vậy ta lại chỉ cảm thấy không rét mà run._

_Yến Vô Sư: Đạo diễn Đại Vương Miêu nói, những lúc như thế này phải để ngươi tự mình phát huy, ta không thể nhúng tay._

_Đại Vương Miêu: Rõ ràng là ngươi muốn xem diễn, tự ngươi tính xem Thẩm chưởng giáo từ khi xuất hiện đến giờ bị thương biết bao nhiêu lần rồi, ói ra máu bao nhiêu lần rồi!_

_Yến Vô Sư (nhẹ nhàng a một tiếng): Nhưng dù sao cũng chưa có chết mà, không phải sao?_

_Thẩm Kiều (quay đầu): Thôi, ta vẫn nên quay về phòng tối ở Huyền Đô Sơn là hơn._

_Úc Ái: Sư huynh đến (づ￣3￣)づ╭_


	28. Chapter 28

Một mùi hương tràn vào mũi, Thẩm Kiều hơn nhíu mày, phản ứng cực nhanh, trực tiếp buông gậy trúc, di hình hoán ảnh, người đã cách nơi vừa đứng một khoảng lớn.

Nói là di hình hoán ảnh, thật ra cũng chỉ là một môn khinh công cao cấp. Thẩm Kiều vừa thu tay, gậy trúc đã trong nháy mắt đó nổ tung, vỡ thành từng mảnh nhỏ, bắn thẳng về phía hắn!

Nếu hắn thu tay trễ nửa khắc, kết cục cũng sẽ như cây gậy trúc đó.

Gậy trúc vỡ tan, Thẩm Kiều cũng không dừng lại chút nào, thân hình hắn vội vàng thối lui, nhẹ như gió thoảng, chớp mắt đã quay lại dưới tàng cây ban đầu, cùng lúc đó, ống tay áo vung lên. Những mảnh trúc vốn đang đánh về phía hắn giống như gặp phải chướng ngại vô hình, lập tức rơi xuống cùng một chỗ.

“Chẳng lẽ kiến thức của ta quá mức nông cạn, trên giang hồ từ khi nào lại có một vị cao thủ như vậy?” Kèm theo làm gió thơm cùng tiếng cười, một nữ tử mặc áo trắng xuất hiện bên cạnh Hoắc Tây Kinh.

Nữ tử này thật sự rất đẹp, bạch y lay động, vạt áo đón gió nhẹ nhàng bay lên, tựa như thần tiên hạ phàm. Chỉ là đôi mắt kia không hề lạnh nhạt mà ngược lại, lưu quang sóng sánh, quyến rũ mê người, ngay cả thanh âm cũng triền miên khôn tả, ngọt ngào tận xương, khiến cho xương cốt người ta không tự chủ được mà nhũn ra.

Biên Duyên Mai nhìn thấy nữ tử này, không những không lộ ra thần sắc mê mẩn, ngược lại nhiều hơn mấy phần cảnh giác cùng nghiêm nghị.

Hoắc Tây Kinh ngã trên mặt đất thổ huyết tự cho là giờ chết đã điểm, ai ngờ đột nhiên nhìn thấy người này, liền vui mừng không xiết, phản ứng hoàn toàn khác hẳn với Biên Duyên Mai: “Tông chủ! Tông chủ cứu mạng! Bọn họ muốn giết ta! !”

Hắn cứ như chết đuối vớ được cọc, hận không thể lập tức nhào tới ôm đùi nữ tử khóc ầm lên, cũng may trong đầu vẫn còn tồn tại một tia lý trí, động tác miễn cưỡng dừng lại, chỉ mở miệng cầu cứu không ngừng.

Nữ tử cũng không thèm nhìn hắn một cái, ánh mắt đảo qua Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai, cuối cùng rơi lại trên người Yến Vô Sư, cười dài mà nói: “Lần trước nhìn thấy Yến lang, cũng đã là mười năm về trước. Không nghĩ tới mười năm đã qua, Yến lang lại vẫn tuấn mỹ như xưa, phong thái không giảm, quả thực khiến ta yêu thích không thôi!”

Yến Vô Sư không lên tiếng, người mở miệng nói chuyện lại là Biên Duyên Mai: “Hoắc Tây Kinh vừa mới giết tùy thân của ta. Nghe khẩu khí của tông chủ, đây là muốn coi như mọi chuyện chưa từng xảy ra?”

Nguyên Tú Tú sóng mắt lưu chuyển, nở nụ cười xinh đẹp: “Hoắc Tây Kinh là môn nhân của Hợp Hoan tông ta, nhưng hắn phụng là phụng mệnh lệnh của Tang Cảnh Hành, không liên quan gì tới ta. Hôm nay ta đến, chỉ là có chuyện muốn thương lượng với Yến tông chủ. Nếu Yến tông chủ chịu đáp ứng thỉnh cầu của ta, Hoắc Tây Kinh liền giao lại cho các ngươi xử lý, thế nào?”

Hoắc Tây Kinh biến sắc.

Biên Duyên Mai châm chọc: “Lời này của Nguyên tông chủ quả thực quá vô tình rồi. Một ngày phu thê cả đời ân nghĩa, Tang Cảnh Hành nói thế nào cũng có quan hệ không cạn với Nguyên tông chủ. Đồ đệ của hắn tất nhiên cũng có chút nhân tình với ngươi. Ngươi ngay cả sống chết của hắn cũng không quan tâm, nếu truyền ra ngoài, không khỏi làm người trong tông của ngươi thất vọng a!”

Nguyên Tú Tú mặt không biến sắc nói: “Cái người khác muốn, ta đương nhiên sẽ không cho, nhưng nếu là Yến lang muốn, phần nhân tình này, dù thế nào cũng phải đưa nha!”

Nàng ta nhìn Yến Vô Sư, trong mắt phảng phất có nhu hình vô hạn: “Mười năm không gặp, Yến lang ngay cả nửa câu cũng không chịu nói với ta ư?”

Nếu như đổi lại là nữ nhân khác có biểu hiện như vậy, Biên Duyên Mai nhất định cho rằng đối phương có chút gì đó với sư phụ mình, nhưng Hợp Hoan tông và Hoán Nguyệt tông có chung nguồn gốc, Biên Duyên Mai hiểu rất rõ, mỗi câu mỗi chữ của đối phương, thậm chí mỗi cái biểu tình, đều ẩn chứa mị thuật trong đó.

Nhưng biết thì biết, mỗi khi nghe nàng nói chuyện, thậm chí nhìn thấy nét cười của nàng, Biên Duyên Mai vẫn cứ không nhịn được mà rung động tâm thần, chịu ảnh hưởng. Hắn chỉ có thể cố gắng cưỡng ép chính mình nhìn sang hướng khác.

Yến Vô Sư: “Có một câu, ta đã muốn nói với ngươi từ lâu rồi.”

Nguyên Tú Tú ánh mắt dịu dàng: “Yến lang mời nói.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi tưởng mặc thành tiên nữ thì sẽ không lộ ra bộ dạng dâm đãng, nam nhân khác e rằng đều dính chiêu này, nhưng ta gặp lần nào cũng thấy buồn nôn, lần tới xuất hiện, ngươi vẫn nên đeo khăn che mặt đi, miễn cho ta ăn không ngon.”

Biên Duyên Mai, Thẩm Kiều: “…”

Nguyên Tú Tú: “….”

Biên Duyên Mai nhịn cười rất là khổ cực.

Sắc mặt Nguyên Tú Tú xanh như tàu lá, ánh mắt nhìn Yến Vô Sư như nhìn một kẻ đã chết.

Nhưng cũng chỉ trong chốc lát, nàng một lần nữa là hé miệng cười: “Yến Lang dạy rất phải, ta quay về sẽ đổi một thân trang phục khác. Yến lang thích gì, ta liền đổi cái đó, chỉ cần ngươi cao hứng.”

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày: “Mười năm không gặp, ngươi một chút cũng không thay đổi, vẫn khẩu phật tâm xà như vậy.”

Nguyên Tú Tú chỉ làm như nghe không thấy, giọng nói êm ái: “Có thể tìm một chỗ thanh tĩnh, ta sẽ từ từ nói cho Yến lang nghe?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi biết kiên nhẫn của ta có hạn.”

“Yến lang thực sự là tâm như sắt đá, cũng không biết dạng nữ tử nào mới có thể lay động tâm ngươi. Năm đó ta dùng mọi cách mê hoặc, ngươi cũng không chịu giao hợp cùng ta, khiến ta suýt chút nữa cho rằng mình không được nam nhân thích!” Nguyên Tú Tú thở dài, “Chuyện Chu Đế muốn phạt Tề, chắc Yến lang cũng biết?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy thì sao?”

Nguyên Tú Tú: “Năm đó lúc Nhật Nguyệt tông uy danh lan xa, những môn phái như Lâm Xuyên Học Cung còn không biết đang ở nơi nào. Bây giờ lão hổ không có trong núi, hầu tử lại dám xưng vương, đơn giản cũng chỉ vì Nhật Nguyệt tông chúng ta chia năm xẻ bảy, bị người ngoài đục nước béo cò. Nếu Hoán Nguyệt tông có thể cùng Hợp Hoan tông chân thành hợp tác, lão lừa trọc Tuyết Đình cùng lão già khọm Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ kia làm sao có thể là đối thủ của chúng ta chứ?”

Yến Vô Sư không tỏ rõ ý kiến.

Nếu như đổi lại thành người khác, dưới ma công mị thuật của Nguyên Tú Tú, căn bản không thể chống lại được. Nhưng đối với loại người võ lực mạnh mẽ như Yến Vô Sư, lại cùng xuất thân từ trong Ma Môn, mị thuật cao minh đến đâu, ở trước mặt hắn cũng đều không có tác dụng.

Nguyên Tú Tú trong lòng thầm hận, trên mặt vẫn giữ vẻ thâm tình chân thành như trước: “Nếu như Yến lang chịu thuyết phục Chu chủ không chinh phạt Tề, chuyện gì nô gia cũng có thể nguyện làm vì ngươi!”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy thì quy thuận đi.”

Nguyên Tú Tú: “Cái gì?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không phải ngươi nói cái gì cũng nguyện làm sao? Xóa tên Hợp Hoan tông, nhập vào dưới trướng Hoán Nguyệt tông, ta có thể thuyết phục Chu Đế không chinh phạt Tề.”

Nụ cười của Nguyên Tú Tú nhạt dần: “Yến lang hà tất phải hùng hổ dọa người như vậy? Lâm Xuyên Học Cung đã sớm ước Chu Tề có thể đánh nhau, đến lúc đó không phải Nam Trần không làm gì cũng được hưởng lộc sao. Nếu ngươi chịu thuyết phục Chu chủ không chinh phạt Tề, ta cũng sẽ nghĩ cách thuyết phục Tề chủ cắt Hành Châu và Sóc Châu phía bắc chắp tay nhượng lại cho triều Chu. Đến lúc đó Chu Đế chắc chắn sẽ nhớ công ngươi mà cắt đất ban thưởng, thế nào?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Phía bắc Hành Châu và Sóc Châu là trường thành, nếu như bản tọa nhớ không lầm, nơi đó hẳn là khu vực giáp ranh thế lực với người Đột Quyết.”

Nguyên Tú Tú cười nói: “Có thể dễ dàng chiếm được một lượng đất đai lớn như thế, lẽ nào Chu chủ lại từ chối?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngược lại Tề quốc sớm muộn gì cũng là vật trong túi, Chu Đế cần gì phải bỏ đại lấy tiểu, tiếc rẻ chút đất đó?”

Hắn không nhanh không chậm đáp trả. Đối phương nói một câu, hắn liền phản bác một câu. Nói đến nước này, Nguyên Tú Tú cũng đã hiểu rõ, Yến Vô Sư căn bản không có ý định hợp tác cùng với Hợp Hoan tông, cùng lắm chỉ là đang trêu chọc mình thôi.

Nàng tắt hẳn nụ cười trên môi: “Yến lang, không ngờ ngươi vẫn ngôn cuồng tự đại như vậy. Mười năm trước, ngươi bị Thôi Tử Vọng đả thương, chẳng lẽ hiện tại Thôi Tử Vọng vừa chết, người liền cho rằng mình là đệ nhất thiên hạ?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Có phải đệ nhất thiên hạ hay không ta không biết, nhưng vẫn mạnh hơn ngươi là được. Có lúc ta cũng rất tò mò, Tang Cảnh Hành dã tâm bừng bừng như thế, tại sao không giết ngươi thay thế, lại cam tâm làm gian phu cho ngươi?”

Nguyên Tú Tú cười khúc khích: “Ngươi thấy kỳ quái? Vậy ngươi thử một lần chẳng phải sẽ biết hay sao? Chỉ sợ loại người như ngươi chỉ có thể nói miệng, lên giường thì nửa điểm uy phong cũng không còn, ngân thương không có chỉ có nến nhỏ mà thôi!”

Nàng hiển nhiên bị Yến Vô Sư chọc giận, lời nói vừa dứt, ống tay áo đã bay lên, mấy chục ngân châm dài nhỏ trong suốt đâm thẳng về hướng hai người Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều!

Thế công so với cuồng phong bão táp còn nhanh hơn, dùng mắt thường không thể nhìn ra.

Nguyên Tú Tú cũng không cho rằng chỉ bằng mấy cây ngân châm đó là có thể đả thương Yến Vô Sư. Cùng lúc đó, thân hình của nàng tựa như quỷ ảnh, hai tay chẳng biết từ lúc nào đã nhiều hơn hai thanh trường kiếm màu đen, ánh kiếm tăng mạnh, che kín lại toàn bộ đường lui của Yến Vô Sư!

Hợp Hoan tông chuyên dùng mị thuật lấy âm bổ dương và ngược lại để tăng cường sức mạnh, mà Nguyên Tú Tú thân là tông chủ của Hợp Hoan tông, thực lực tất nhiên không thể khinh thường. Hiện nay trong thập đại cao thủ thiên hạ, vì lý do là nữ tử, hơn nữa lại rất ít khi ra tay trước mặt người khác, nên vị trí của nàng ta bị xếp vào hàng thứ hai từ cuối lên. Nhưng trên thực tế chỉ nhìn cách nàng giao thủ với Yến Vô Sư là có thể đoán được, thực lực của nàng ta không chỉ dừng ở đó.

Với thực lực hiện nay của Yến Vô Sư, đối phương lại có thể ở dưới tay hắn đánh trên mười chiêu mà vẫn không rơi vào thế hạ phong, qua đó có thể thấy được thực lực của Nguyên Tú Tú đã bị giang hồ đánh giá quá thấp.

Đây là khung cảnh giao tranh của hai bậc tông sư với nhau, đặc sắc mà dữ dội, Biên Duyên Mai tự biết mình không có khả năng chen vào, cũng không chịu buông tha cho cơ hội quan sát này, chuyên chú mê mẩn nhìn vào, hoàn toàn bên mất bản thân.

Mắt thấy cơ hội hiếm có xuất hiện, Hoắc Tây Kinh cũng không quan tâm thương thế nghiêm trọng đến mức nào, trực tiếp leo tường bỏ chạy lấy người.

Ai ngờ vừa mới vận khinh công chạy được mấy bước, từ sau đầu liền truyền đến tiếng xé gió, lúc này xoay người né tránh cũng đã không còn kịp, hắn chỉ cảm thấy vạt áo trước ngực mát lạnh, theo bản năng cúi đầu nhìn xuống.

Một cành cây dính máu từ sau lưng đâm tới, trực tiếp xuyên thấu trái tim, trên đầu cành cây còn như dính chút da thịt, thứ vốn đáng ra phải ở trong người hắn.

Hoắc Tây Kinh hai mắt trợn trong, hắn vẫn mang da mặt của người tùy thân bên cạnh Biên Duyên Mai, bời vì vẻ mặt cứng ngắc mà thể hiện ra liền vô cùng quỷ dị. Hắn giống như không dám tin tưởng là mình lại chết như vậy, muốn xoay người lại ghi nhớ kẻ thù. Nhưng vừa động một cái, một ngụm máu lớn liền phun ra, cả người ngã sấp về phía trước, không còn nhúc nhích.

Hoắc Tây Kinh cả đời làm ác, bị coi như ma quỷ, vậy mà lại chết ở chỗ này.

Chính hắn cũng cảm thấy khó mà tiếp nhận sự thực này, hai mắt trợn tròn, chết không nhắm mắt.

Người ra tay, Thẩm Kiều lại không hề có chút vui vẻ nào trên mặt. Hắn đỡ lấy thân cây bên cạnh, từ từ ngồi xuống, cũng không quan tâm Yến Vô Sư và Nguyên Tú Tú so chiêu, lập tức nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, bất tri bất giác tựa như đang ngủ.

…

Người ngoài không rõ nội tình nhìn vào, cho rằng Nguyên Tú Tú có thể đạt đến vị trí Tông chủ, đơn giản chỉ là vì dựa vào nhan sắc lấy dương bổ âm, có quan hệ mập mờ với Tang Cảnh Hành, dùng thân phận đồ đệ của Thôi Tử Vọng che chở cho nàng, trợ giúp nàng ngồi vững vị trí kia, và cam tâm chịu làm kẻ dưới, tại Hợp Hoan tông chiếm lấy một chức trưởng lão nhỏ nhoi.

Nhưng trên thực tế, người nào ôm loại ý nghĩ này nếu có may mắn giao thủ với Nguyên Tú Tú, liền phát hiện mình sai lầm đến mức nào.

Nữ nhân này có thể ở tại Hợp Hoan tông cường giả như mây, tranh tâm đấu trí leo lên được vị trí tông chủ, tuyệt đối không phải chỉ dựa vào quan hệ với một nam nhân.

Chỉ là Nguyên Tú Tú cũng rất thích thể hiện cái loại hình ảnh nhu nhược này với bên ngoài, cho nên chưa bao giờ sửa chữa lỗi sai của thế nhân, để có thể dễ dàng mê hoặc được kẻ địch.

Thế nhân cho rằng nàng và Tang Cảnh Hành ám muội không rõ, dựa vào Tang Cảnh Hảnh leo lên làm tông chủ. Nhưng Yến Vô Sư biết, trong lòng Hợp Hoan tông rắc rối phực tạp, Nguyên Tú Tú và Tang Cảnh Hành ngoài mặt tươi cười, trong tâm lại tranh đấu không ngừng. Giống như lần này, Hoắc Tây Kinh phụng mệnh Tang Cảnh Hàng đến tìm Biên Duyên Mai, nhất định không hề thông báo với Nguyên Tú Tú, cho nên đối với sự cầu cứu của Hoắc Tây Kinh, Nguyên Tú Tú tự nhiên làm như không thấy.

Mười năm trước, Yến Vô Sư đã từng giao thủ với nàng một lần, lúc đó mặc dù chiến thắng, nhưng cũng chỉ là chiếm thế thượng phong được một chút. Mười năm sau, công lực của hắn tăng mạnh, Nguyên Tú Tú tất nhiên không thể vẫn dẫm chân tại chỗ.

Người trong Hợp Hoan tông cũng luyện theo “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển”, Nguyên Tú Tú tất nhiên không thể sánh được với Yến Vô Sư đã đạt tới tầng mười một, nhưng ít nhất cũng phải đến tầng thứ mười. Huống hồ năm đó thời điểm Nhật Nguyệt tông sụp đổ, Hợp Hoan tông nhanh tay, cũng đã cướp được một quyển “Hợp Hoan Kinh”, trong đó ghi chép thuật nam nữ song tu bổ trợ lẫn nhau, cũng là nguyên do Hợp Hoan tông có cái tên như vậy. Tuy nhiên có rất ít người biết ghi chép bên trong “Hợp Hoan Kinh” không chỉ là thuật phòng the, mà còn là nội công tâm pháp, thuật ngự kiếm các loại.

Nguyên Tú Tú cầm song kiếm trong tay, bắt đầu từ thuật ngự kiếm trong nam nữ song tu ghi trong “Hợp Hoan Kinh” mà triển khai ra. Bộ võ công này vốn cần nam nữ phối hợp, dùng kiếm ngăn địch, nhưng Nguyên Tú Tú lại cố tình đi ngược lại con đường cũ, trực tiếp tự mình luyện thành song kiếm.

Một nữ nhân như vậy, tất nhiên không phải hạng người ôn hòa dễ gần gì.

Đối chiến với Yến Vô Sư, Nguyên Tú Tú tất nhiên không dám khinh thường dù chỉ là một chút. Vận dụng tầng thứ mười của “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển” lên đến cực hạn, song kiếm nghiễm nhiên hóa thành hai đạo hắc quang, tựa như có thể nuốt chửng thiên địa. Dùng kiếm làm trung tâm, gió bão cuốn lên, như long thần trồi lên mặt nước, gió thổi mây vần, che kín khung trời, nhật nguyệt ảm đạm, ngay cả Yến Vô Sư cũng bị cuốn vào!

Biên Duyên Mai thậm chí còn không thấy rõ bọn họ giao thủ ra sao. Giờ khắc này hắn mới biết lúc trước mình tự hài lòng, cho rằng bản thân đã là cao thủ nhất lưu, nhưng trên thực tế trên cái nhất lưu đó còn có cái cao hơn nữa. Nếu như mình không khắc khổ cố gắng, sinh thời có lẽ mãi sẽ không thể nào đạt đến cảnh giới tông sư.

Tuyết đen đầy trời, phảng phất như ma quân tiến đến, tiếng vang dậy trời, liên miên không dứt.

Biên Duyên Mai bị chân khí va chạm gần như không thể đứng thẳng được, không thể không cố gắng vận công chống đỡ, thuận tiện lui lại phía sau mấy bước. Lúc trước hắn cũng cảm thấy Nguyên Tú Tú có được ngày hôm nay, phân nửa là nhờ vào sắc đẹp mị nhân cùng với công lao của nam nhân kia, mà sau hôm nay, hắn cũng không dám còn suy nghĩ này trong đầu nữa.

Có thể cùng Yến Vô Sư giao phong chính diện mà không rơi xuống thế hạ phong, phóng tầm mắt ra cả thiên hạ này, cũng chẳng có được mấy người.

Có khổ chỉ tự mình biết, thân ở trong vòng chiến, Nguyên Tú Tú cũng không thoải mái như Biên Duyên Mai đã tưởng.

Nàng nhận thấy mình đã vận chân khí lên đến cực hạn, song kiếm từ thật hóa giả, thoát ly trong tay, dựa theo tâm ý của nàng mà thật thật giả giả. Nhưng bốn phía quanh Yến Vô Sư dường như có một sức hút vô hình, mặc nàng công kích kiểu gì cũng không phá vỡ được, ngược lại song kiếm còn có dấu hiệu bị hút vào.

Mắt thấy Yến Vô Sư nhẹ nhàng đánh một chưởng lại, nàng liền đem song kiếm kéo về. Đối phương lại cố tình tránh thoát một cách ảo diệu khỏi màn kiếm, trong nháy mắt hiện ra ở trước mặt nàng. Nguyên Tú Tú nhíu mày, không còn cách nào khác, bàn tay trắng non mềm mại chỉ có thể đưa tay nghênh đón.

Song phương đối đầu một chưởng, tiếng ầm vang lên, màn kiếm biến mất. Nguyên Tú Tú cấp tốc lùi về sau, thân hình giống như con diều nhẹ nhàng theo gió, chập chờn mềm mại, như bèo trên sông, lùi lại tám chín bước, rồi mới vững vàng đáp lại hai chân xuống mặt đất.

Nàng nở nụ cười xinh đẹp, trên mặt vẫn như không có chuyện gì xảy ra: “Yến lang, mười năm bế quan, quả nhiên không uổng phí, vừa rồi đánh cho ta suýt chút nữa ngay ca nửa cái mạng cũng không còn, tiểu tâm can giờ vẫn còn đang đập loạn đây này!”

Yến Vô Sư đứng yên tại chỗ, cũng không có ý định đuổi đánh tới cùng. Nếu hắn thật sự muốn giết Nguyên Tú Tú, tất nhiên có thể, chỉ là cá chết lưới rách, chính mình khó tránh khỏi phải trả một cái giá thật lớn. Hơn nữa, Nguyên Tú Tú mà chết, được lợi không phải Hoán Nguyệt tông, mà là những kẻ bên trong Hợp Hoan tông.

Nguyên Tú Tú hiển nhiên cũng vô cùng hiểu rõ điểm này, cho nên cũng không vội vàng rời đi.

Ánh mắt của nàng xẹt qua thi thể của Hoắc Tây Kinh, có chút biến sắc: “Đánh chó còn phải ngó mặt chủ, Hoắc Tây Kinh dù sao cũng là người có địa vị không thấp trong môn ta, Yến lang ngươi nói giết liền giết?”

Tuy rằng người không phải do mình giết, nhưng có Yến Vô Sư, Biên Duyên Mai tự nhiên cũng không cần giữ mặt mũi cho nàng: “Hoắc Tây Kinh giết tùy tùng của ta, lẽ nào không đáng chết? Mấy năm qua Hợp Hoan tông hại chết biết bao nhiêu người của Hoán Nguyệt tông ta. Món nợ này Nguyên tông chủ có muốn cùng nhau tính toán cho rõ ràng hay không?”

Nguyên Tú Tú lại cười nói: “Ngươi nói như thế, tất nhiên người không phải do ngươi giết.”

Nữ nhân này nói đổi mặt là đổi mặt ngay, chuyện đã nói ra liền làm luôn, bên này vừa mới cười cười nói nói, bên kia còn chưa nghe được một nửa, người đã vọt tới bên người Thẩm Kiều, một tay đưa về phía cổ họng hắn!

Thẩm Kiều thực sự quá mức mệt mỏi, mệt đến nỗi sau khi giết chết Hoắc Tây Kinh hắn liền nhịn không được mà ngủ dưới tàng cây.

Nhưng người luyện võ dù sao vẫn có trực giáo đối với nguy hiểm tới gần, thời điểm Nguyên Tú Tú lao về phía hắn, hắn cũng đã phát giác. Người bình thường đầu tiên lúc nào cũng sẽ mở mắt ra trước để nhận biết tình hình sau đó mới phản ứng tiếp, mà Thẩm Kiều ngay cả mắt cũng không mở, trực tiếp nắm lấy thân cây phía sau, dựa vào sự che chắn của nó mà vọt tới phía sau.

Bất quá chỉ trong chớp mắt đó, trên thân câu liền xuất hiện năm vết trảo!

Đây không phải là do móng tay Nguyên Tú Tú trực tiếp lưu lại trên đó, mà là chân khí. Có thể thấy được nếu Thẩm Kiều phản ứng trễ nửa khắc, năm vết trảo này đã không phải lưu lại trên thân cây mà là ở lại trên cổ hắn.

Nhưng Thẩm Kiều trốn được một lần, cũng không trốn được lần hai. Không chờ hắn kịp phản ứng lại, chưởng tiếp theo đã đánh tới.

Gậy trúc trong tay Thẩm Kiều đã hủy, không còn vũ khí để dùng, chút thời gian này không đủ để hắn trốn tránh, chỉ có thể dùng tay nghênh địch. Bây giờ nội lực của hắn chỉ còn lại năm thành, đối phó với cao thủ bình thường còn có thể được, chứ đối đầu với loại cấp bậc cao thủ tông sư như Nguyên Tú Tú, trên căn bản không có một chút phần thắng.

Song phương vừa tiếp xúc, Thẩm Kiều đã lùi lại mấy bước, mãi đến khi va đạp vào thân cây mới có thể ngừng lại. Sắc mặt hắn tái xanh, miễn cưỡng nuốt xuống ngụm máu tanh ngọt tràn lên trên cổ họng.

Mà việc này đã khiến Nguyên Tú Tú rất bất ngờ. Hoắc Tây Kinh tuy không được nàng yêu thích, nhưng dù sao cũng là môn nhân của Hợp Hoan tông. Thân làm tông chủ, nàng tất nhiên phải ra mặt giúp hắn, vốn định hai chiêu đã giải quyết xong Thẩm Kiều, không nghĩ tới đối phương cư nhiên có thể đỡ được một chưởng của nàng.

Thời điểm chưởng thứ ba đánh tới, Thẩm Kiều đã không thể lui được nữa, chỉ có thể nhắm mắt chờ chết.

Vừa rồi Nguyên Tú Tú ra tay, Yến Vô Sư vốn có thể ngăn, nhưng lại thờ ơ không quản, Thẩm Kiều tự nhiên cũng sẽ không cho là lần này sẽ ngoại lệ.

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

Yến Vô Sư: Mời dùng một chữ để hình dung ta.

Đại đệ tử Biên Duyên Mai: Khốc

Tiểu đệ tử Ngọc Sinh Yên: Soái.

Thẩm Kiều: … Tốt.

Yến Vô Sư【 thoả mãn 】: Mời dùng hai chữ để hình dung ta.

Đại đệ tử Biên Duyên Mai: Rất khốc.

Tiểu đệ tử Ngọc Sinh Yên: Rất soái.

Thẩm Kiều: Bye bye.

Yến Vô Sư: …


	29. Chapter 29

Thời điểm ra tay lần đầu tiên, Nguyên Tú Tú mang ý dò xét trong lòng, nếu như Yến Vô Sư muốn ngăn cản, vậy chưởng tiếp theo có lẽ sẽ đánh không được. Nhưng Yến Vô Sư lại không hề động thủ, điều này làm cho Nguyên Tú Tú cảm thấy cái tên nam sủng này đối với hắn mà nói cũng không phải quá mức quan trọng, lập tức cười khúc khích. Chưởng thứ ba này lập tức không hề lưu tình nữa, chuẩn bị lấy mạng Thẩm Kiều đền cho Hoắc Tây Kinh.

Song lần này cố tình biến cố lại nảy sinh.

Bàn tay của nàng không thể vỗ tới đỉnh đầu Thẩm Kiều. Nguyên Tú Tú thay đổi sắc mặt, ở giữa không trung miễn cưỡng gập người lại, dùng một tư thế gần như không thể né khỏi chỉ tay điểm đánh về phía nàng.

Nàng thậm chí còn không ngừng lại, thân hình phiêu dật như cành liễu tháng ba, mũi châm điểm nhẹ lên nhánh cây bên cạnh, bạch y chợt hiện, biến mất trong tầm mắt mọi người, chỉ để lại một chuỗi cười thanh thúy đằng sau: “Yến lang lòng dạ ác độc, ta không tiện phụng bồi, ngày khái tái kiến ôn chuyện cũ thôi!”

Yến Vô Sư che ở trước người Thẩm Kiều, không chỉ Thẩm Kiều không nghĩ tới, ngay cả Biên Duyên Mai cũng không đoán được, nhưng hắn cũng không dám nhiều lời, vẫn nhanh chóng đi tới thăm hỏi: “Cung nghênh sư tôn quay lại Trường An, đệ tử vô năng, chuyện hôm nay, kính xin sư tôn trách phạt!”

Yến Vô Sư không lên tiếng, trái lại đem Thẩm Kiều đỡ lên: “Ngươi không sao chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu không nói, quả thực là hữu tâm vô lực.

Yến Vô Sư đơn giản đem người ôm lấy, lúc đó Thẩm Kiều đã rơi vào tình trạng nửa hôn mê nửa ngủ, thân thể mất đi phản ứng giãy dụa, biểu hiện ra ngoài là nhu thuận đến mức dị thường.

“Về thành trước rồi nói.” Hắn nói với đệ tử.

Trái lại, khi Biên Duyên Mai nhìn thấy động tác của hắn, không khỏi âm thầm giật mình.

Vừa rồi thấy Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư cùng nhau xuất hiện, hắn vẫn chưa kịp suy nghĩ nhiều. Sau đó Thẩm Kiều giết Hoắc Tây Kinh, hắn còn đang trầm mê trong trận đánh của Yến Vô Sư và Nguyên Tú Tú, không có chú ý đến. Mãi tận khi Nguyên Tú Tú ra tay với Thẩm Kiều, hắn thấy Yến Vô Sư thờ ơ không động, liền cũng cùng khoanh tay đứng nhìn.

Mà sự tiến triển của tình hình có vẻ không giống như chuyện mình đã nghĩ.

Biên Duyên Mai có chút hồ đồ rồi.

Trên đường quay về, hắn tìm cơ hội hỏi một câu: “Sư tôn, vị này con nên xưng hô thế nào?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Hắn tên Thẩm Kiều.”

Biên Duyên Mai cúi đầu suy tư, cảm thấy cái tên này hình như rất quen nha.

Yến Vô Sư: “Là chưởng giáo của Huyền Đô Sơn.”

Cái gì? !

Biên Duyên Mai lần thứ hai cảm thấy kinh hãi, thời điểm liếc mắt nhìn Thẩm Kiều, con ngươi gần như sắp lồi ra ngoài.

Thẩm Kiều là ai?

Là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn.

Huyền Đô Sơn là nơi nào?

Là Đạo môn đệ nhất thiên hạ.

Cho dù bây giờ người ta có vì phong bế sơn môn mà phong quang có chút ảm đạm, nhưng dù sao đó cũng là môn phái sản sinh ra một người như Kỳ Phượng Các. Không có ai khi nhắc tới Huyền Đô Sơn lại không nổi lên lòng tôn kính.

Một môn phái chính khí bừng bừng như thế… Chưởng giáo bọn họ, bây giờ lại nằm trong lồng ngực của sư tôn?

Biên Duyên Mai không phải không nghe nói Thẩm Kiều khi ước chiến với Côn Tà bị rơi xuống núi, nhưng tinh lực của hắn bây giờ hầu hết đặt ở trong triều đình Bắc Chu, nên cũng không tự mình đi xem chiến. Sư đệ Ngọc Sinh Yên đến dưới chân Bán Bộ Phong luyện võ, cũng không có nói với hắn, Biên Duyên Mai tất nhiên cũng không biết được ngọn nguồn trong đó.

Hắn ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Nghe nói Thẩm Kiều kế thừa y bát của Kỳ Phượng Các, ghi tên trong thập đại cao thủ thiên hạ, sao ngay cả ba chưởng của Nguyên Tú Tú cũng chống không nổi?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Hiện tại võ công của hắn chỉ còn lại một nửa so với khi trước, mà gần đây hằng đêm bị ta cưỡng bách quấn lấy, không được ngủ ngon, ban ngày dĩ nhiên là không có tinh lực.”

Hắn nói đến hời hợt, nhưng Biên Duyên Mai lại không nhịn được mà suy nghĩ nhiều.

Cái gì gọi là hàng đêm bị cưỡng bách quấn lấy, không được ngủ ngon…

Câu này thực sự không thể không khiến cho hắn hiểu sai a.

Tình hình thực tế là, những ngày qua Thẩm Kiều đều bị Yến Vô Sư kéo đi luận bàn, vì vội vàng ép Thẩm Kiều kích phát tiềm lực, Yến Vô Sư đều ra tay không chút lưu tình. Thẩm Kiều không thể không dùng toàn bộ tinh thần để toàn lực ứng phó, lần nào cũng đem mình từ bên bờ sinh tử kéo ngược trở về. Ban ngày thì bị Yến Vô Sư cưỡng bách thảo luận các vấn đề liên quan đến đạo tâm và ma tâm. Nhiều ngày qua đi, thân thể tất nhiên là chịu không nổi, cho nên hắn mới có thể sau khi giết chết Hoắc Tây Kinh mà ngủ gật mất.

Cũng không biết Yến Vô Sư không có lòng suy xét suy nghĩ trong lòng đệ tử, hay vẫn là cố tình không muốn nói rõ. Nói chung những lời này thành công khiến Biên Duyên mai sinh ra một chút hiểu lầm kiều diễm, ánh mắt lúc nhìn Thẩm Kiều, cũng biến thành có chút kỳ lạ.

…

Lúc Thẩm Kiều tỉnh lại, hắn đã ở trong phủ thiếu sư rồi. Yến Vô Sư được Chu Đế triệu kiến, không có ở trong phủ, ngược lại Biên Duyên Mai đối với Thẩm Kiều rất là có hứng thú, cho nên quanh quanh quẩn quẩn ở lại đợi, không vội vã rời đi, đến khi hạ nhân tới thông báo, Thẩm Kiều đã tỉnh, liền đi xem hắn.

Vì vậy Biên Duyên Mai liền phát hiện bộ dạng Thẩm Kiều lúc tỉnh khác hoàn toàn với Thẩm Kiều lúc ngủ.

Thẩm Kiều khi ngủ nhìn qua có vẻ nhu nhược vô hại, rất dễ bắt nạt, dù là ai khi nhìn thấy hắn được Yến Vô Sư ôm vào trong ngực, đều sẽ hiểu lầm quan hệ giữa hai người.

Đương nhiên Biên Duyên Mai đã thực sự nghĩ đến phương diện này, sau đó hắn phái người đi dò xét chút tin tức, kết hợp với những gì chính mình nghe thấy nhìn thấy, không khó cho ra một kết luận: Cái vị chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn này sau khi bại dưới tay Côn Tà, chắc chắn đã bị trọng thương. Hắn tự biết bản thân không còn mặt mũi nào quay lại Huyền Đô Sơn, nhân tiện gặp gỡ được sư tôn, liền ỡm ờ đi theo, trở thành nam sủng cho sư tôn, nhận sự che chở của người. Chuyện này không vẻ vang cho lắm nên hắn không dám để lộ thân phận với người ngoài, cũng không dám lớn tiếng tuyên dương ra.

Nhưng khi Biên Duyên Mai thấy Thẩm Kiều thanh tỉnh, xiêm y chỉnh tề ngồi ở cạnh bàn, hắn lại không dám quá khẳng định với suy đoán đó của mình. Bởi lẽ đối phương mặc dù vẫn mang sắc mặt tái nhợt, hai mắt vô thần như trước nhưng lại sản sinh ra một khí chất xuất trần trong trẻo, chắc chắn không khiến người ta liên tưởng hắn rơi vào hàng ngũ của những kẻ như nam sủng.

“Thẩm chưởng giáo từ xã tới là khách, mấy ngày này sợ là sư tôn không rảnh rỗi, ngươi cứ ở lại phủ thiếu sư này đi, có gì cần cứ dặn dò hạ nhân là được.”

“Đa tạ Biên tiên sinh, làm phiền ngươi rồi.”

Biên Duyên Mai bật cười: “Ngươi là người sư tôn mang tới, phủ thiếu sư cũng là chỗ của sư tôn, đây là việc thuộc bổn phận của ta, sao lại nói là phiền phức được?”

Lúc này hắn vẫn mơ hồ còn chút thất vọng, cảm thấy bằng phong thái đệ nhất thiên hạ năm đó của Kỳ Phượng Các, đệ tử làm sao lại lưu lạc đến mức này, còn muốn làm nam sủng cho người khác, không khỏi quá mức đáng thương. Nếu lúc trước bị thua chết trận, mọi việc coi như xong, ngược lại bây giờ quanh vinh tan hết, ham sống sợ chết, có đáng là gì?

Thẩm Kiều lại lắc đầu một cái: “Lúc trước ta giết Hoắc Tây Kinh, chính là cảm thấy hắn tội ác tày trời, không thể dung thứ. Để tránh hắn đi khắp nơi hại người, chỉ có thể lấy giết chóc ngăn giết chóc. Mà Hoắc Tây Kinh dù sao cũng là người của Hợp Hoan tông, hi vọng sẽ không vì vậy mà mang đến phiền toái cho ngươi.”

Biên Duyên Mai không ngờ là hắn lại nói tới chuyện này, sững sờ một chút liền nhân tiện nói: “Hợp Hoan tông và Hoán Nguyệt tông bất hòa đã lâu, Hoắc Tây Kinh lại giết chết tùy tùng của ta, Thẩm chưởng giáo giết hắn, ta còn nên cảm tạ ngươi mới phải.”

Thẩm Kiều tự giễu nở nụ cười: “Nếu như đổi lại ngày thường, người ngoài muốn ra tay giết người, ta nhất định còn muốn giả vờ giả vịt khuyên can một phen, nhưng gặp phải người như Hoắc Tây Kinh, ta lại không tự nhịn lại được, có thể thấy những tu tâm dưỡng tính ngày trước, cũng đều là để lừa gạt chính mình mà thôi.”

Sắc mặt hắn thanh lãnh, thần thái mỏi mệt, ngay cả lời tự giễu cúng nói đến vô cùng ôn hòa, không hề có lực uy hiếp.

Biên Duyên Mai không nhịn được mà nổi lên một tia thương tiếc, quay ra an ủi lại hắn: “Thật ra Nho gia cũng từng nói: Lấy đức báo oán, hà cớ trả ơn! Hoắc Tây Kinh người này thâm cùng cực ác, mặc dù cùng xuất thân từ Thánh môn, ta cũng không thể thông cảm thay hắn được chút nào. Người này chết đi, không biết có bao nhiêu người muốn cảm ơn ngươi đấy!”

Hai người hàn huyên trong chốc lát, Biên Duyên Mai thấy tinh thần Thẩm Kiều không khỏe lắm, lúc này mới đứng dậy cáo từ rời đi.

Chờ ra đến cửa, gió lạnh thổi tới, hắn lấy lại tinh thần, nhớ tới lúc trước mình đi vào cũng không coi Thẩm Kiều vào trong mắt, vậy mà đối phương mới nói có mấy câu, những khinh thường lúc trước đã không cánh mà bay, ngược lại cảm thấy người này rất dễ thân, làm cho người ta không khỏi sinh ra cảm giác muốn thân cận.

Thẩm Kiều rõ ràng cũng nhận ra suy nghĩ của hắn, cho nên mới có ý định nói tới chuyện Hoắc Tây Kinh chết, vừa là để khiến mình hàm ơn, cũng là để cho mình biết, hắn tuy đi theo bên người sư tôn, nhưng không phải lệ thuộc vào bất luận người nào.

Nghĩ thông suốt điểm này, một chút xem thường còn sót lại kia của Biên Duyên Mai cũng theo đó tan thành mây khói.

……

Thời điểm Yến Vô Sư trở lại, Thẩm Kiều đang ở trong phòng đánh cờ.

Không có người cùng chơi, tự mình đánh với mình, hắn một tay cầm quân trắng, một tay cầm quân đen, nhắm hai mắt, ngón tay một bên tìm tòi cách đi, một bên ghi lại cờ phổ.

Mỗi một bước đi của hắn đều rất chậm, nghĩ cũng thật lâu, nhưng mỗi lần hạ cờ, đều sẽ vững vàng chính xác rơi vào trên điểm giao nhau của các đường tuyến trên bàn cờ, không chút sai lệch.

Công lực của Thẩm Kiều mặc dù khôi phục nhưng lại rất chậm, ánh mắt luôn lúc tốt lúc kém. Lúc tốt có khi có thể mơ hồ thấy được vài thứ, lúc không tốt thì ngang ngửa người mù. Hắn bình tĩnh tiếp nhận sự thật này, cũng không thể không vì cái kết quả xấu nhất sau này có thể xảy ra mà dự tính một phen, cố ý hay vô tình huấn luyện nhĩ lực của chính mình, cùng với khả năng nhận biết sự vật quanh mình.

Yến Vô Sư đứng ở cửa nhìn hồi lâu, mới đi vào.

Thẩm Kiều lúc bắt đầu còn chưa phát hiện, hết sức chuyên chú đắm chìm trong ván cờ, mãi đến tận khi đối phương đêm vật trong tay đặt lên bàn trà, hắn mới hơi mở mắt, liền nhìn thấy trước tầm mắt mình mơ hồ xuất hiện một bóng người.

“Yến tông chủ?”

Đợi thấy rõ người tới, Thẩm Kiều vô cùng tự nhiên nở một nụ cười với đối phương.

Yến Vô Sư: “Nghe nói hôm nay ngươi ở bên ngoài gặp được Thanh Đô công chúa, người ta đối với ngươi rất là có ý tứ?”

Thẩm Kiều bật cười: “Là chẳng may đụng phải, nhưng không thể nói là có ý gì, công chúa là thiên chi kiều nữ, ta bất quá chỉ là một kẻ bình dân, Yến tông chủ nói đùa rồi.”

Sau khi đi tới Trường An, Yến Vô Sư vẫn chưa từng hạn chế tự do của Thẩm Kiều. Nếu Thẩm Kiều muốn, hắn vẫn có thể đi lại thoải mái trong thành Trường An, nhưng cũng chỉ đến thế. Nếu như hắn muốn ra khỏi thành, lính gác cửa thành đã sớm được Biên Duyên Mai thông báo, lập tức sẽ cản người lại cùng với báo cáo lên trên.

Yến Vô Sư cười khẽ: “Vậy cũng chưa chắc, nghe nói ngươi cùng Ngọc Sinh Yên lúc ở Nghiệp thành có gặp phải nữ nhi của Hàn Phượng, đối phương không phải cũng đối với ngươi có vài phần xem trọng sao? Đáng tiếc, Thanh Đô công chúa tính tình nghiêm túc, biết ngươi là người trong phủ ta, chắc chắn sẽ không coi ngươi là người tốt. Ngươi cứ như vậy tuột mất mội mối nhân duyên tốt đẹp, bằng không nếu có thể thành, bằng thực lực của triều đình quay lại Huyền Đô Sơn có gì khó?”

Thẩm Kiều bất đắc dĩ: “Yến tông chủ rất rảnh rỗi sao, ta với Thanh Đô công chúa còn chưa nói được mấy câu, sao ở trong miệng ngươi lại biến thành như vậy chứ?”

Yến Vô Sư sờ lên mặt hắn, ngả ngớn nói: “Ngươi cho là một tiểu cô nương như Thanh Đô công chúa, thấy ai cũng có thể thân thiết trò chuyện vài câu sao? Không còn thân phận võ công, cũng không phải vẫn còn có khuôn mặt này sao, chỉ bằng nó, ngươi có thể đưa tới không ít hoa đào đó. Cái tên Mục Đề Bà kia không phải cũng là một trong những đóa hoa đào ấy sao? Ta thấy sau này ngươi muốn xuất môn, không bằng cứ học nữ tử nhà quan gia người ta, mang theo mịch ly, miễn cho nhiều lần gặp gỡ hoa đào, bằng không nếu truyền ra ngoài, người ngoài lại nói nam sủng của ta ở bên ngoài trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt, vậy thì mặt mũi của ta biết đặt ở chỗ nào đây?”

_*Mịch ly: nón đội đầu có màn che_

Dựa theo hiểu biết của Thẩm Kiều đối với Yến Vô Sư, hắn tràn đầy hứng khởi trêu chọc mình như thế, hoặc là tâm tình rất tốt, hoặc là tâm tình không vui.

Không biết hôm nay rốt cục là loại nào.

Đúng như dự đoán, một khắc sau, hắn nghe thấy Yến Vô Sư nói: “Ta có một tin tốt và một tin xấu muốn nói cho ngươi, ngươi thích nghe cái nào trước?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Tin tốt là tốt đối với ta hay là tốt đối với Yến tông chủ?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Tất nhiên là tốt với ngươi. Ngươi dùng ác ý phỏng đoán ta như vậy, ta sẽ rất thương tâm khổ sở đó.”

Lời này ghé sát vào trước mặt mà nói, âm thanh bị ép tới có chút trầm, thậm chí mang theo vài phần ái muội.

Không cần biết tình trạng này mấy ngày nay đã diễn ra bao nhiêu lần, Thẩm Kiều cũng vẫn không thể quen nổi, lập tức nghiêng đầu, tránh cho đối phương đem khí tức ấm áp phun lên mặt mình.

Nhưng tránh được mặt, lại không tránh được lỗ tai.

Bên tai bị thổi phải lập tức nhiễm lên một tầng hồng nhạt, tựa như trên bạch ngọc phết lên một vệt hồng vậy, làm cho người ta nhịn không được mà muốn vươn tay sờ một cái.

Yến Vô Sư quả thật cũng làm như vậy, Thẩm Kiều không thể tránh thoát, không thể không vươn tay đẩy ra. Hai người một nằm một ngồi, trong nháy mắt giao thủ hơn mười chiêu, kết quả cuối cùng tất nhiên là cả người Thẩm Kiều bị kéo vào trong lòng Yến Vô Sư.

Sau đó Yến Vô Sư chậc một tiếng: “Ngươi gầy quá, ôm thật không thoải mái.”

Liền buông tay đẩy hắn ra.

Thẩm Kiều: “…”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không bằng vuốt ngón tay thoải mái hơn.”

Ngón tay Thẩm Kiều thon dài, khớp nối rõ ràng, bởi vì bị bệnh mà có chút lạnh lẽo, sờ lên cảm giác rất tốt. Yến Vô Sư dùng phương thức thưởng thức ngọc mà nắm lấy tay hắn mân mê, thuận tiện đem bàn tay vốn lạnh lẽo ủ ấm lại, sờ lên càng thêm giống một khối noãn ngọc.

Hắn làm việc tùy tâm sở dục, chưa bao giờ cân nhắc tới tâm tình của người khác. Tự mình vuốt đến thư thái, đâu thèm quản xem Thẩm Kiều có cao hứng hay không. Nếu Thẩm Kiều không cao hứng, hắn ngược lại còn cảm thấy thú vị hơn, nói không chừng còn muốn làm trầm trọng hơn.

Quả nhiên, hắn ngẩng đầu thấy biểu tình của Thẩm Kiều, liền cười nói: “A Kiều, ngươi không vui sao, vậy ta nói cho ngươi một tin tức liên quan đến Huyền Đô Sơn nhé, ngươi có muốn biết hay không?”

Thẩm Kiều nhân dịp hắn không đề phòng, ngón tay búng một cái, thuận thế đưa tay rút về, co lại vào trong tay áo, không chịu lộ ra dù chỉ là một chút.

Yến Vô Sư có chút đáng tiếc nhìn tay áo hắn một cái, mới nói: “Ngày đó ngươi trực tiếp rời khỏi Huyền Đô Sơn, không ở lại đó tận mắt nhìn tình hình Ngọc Đài luận đạo, thật sự có chút đáng tiếc. Nghe nói đệ tử Lý Thanh Ngư của Dịch Ích Trần thuộc Thuần Dương Quan lần đầu xuống núi, liền đánh bại đệ tử Liên Sinh của lão lừa trọc Tuyết Đình và đệ tử Hà Tư Vịnh của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, còn cả hai vị trưởng lão của Huyền Đô Sơn, cuối cùng làm cho Úc Ái sư đệ nhà ngươi không thể không tự mình ra trận. Kết cục cũng chỉ thắng hơn nửa chiêu, danh tiếng Lý Thanh Ngư của Thuần Dương Quan núi Thanh Thành lúc này phải nói là lan khắp bốn phương, danh chấn thiên hạ.”

Nghe thấy tin này, trên mặt Thẩm Kiều cũng hiện ra thần sắc kinh ngạc: “Lý Thanh Ngư? Ta từng nghe nói hắn được Dịch Ích Trần thu làm đệ tử quan môn, nhưng rất ít lộ diện trước mặt người ngoài.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không sai, lần này Huyền Đô Sơn mở ngọc đài luận đạo, đúng là trận đầu thành danh của hắn.”

Liên Sinh cùng với Hà Tư Vịnh đều là những cao thủ hiếm có trong thế hệ trẻ giang hồ hiện nay. Tuy nói không thể bước chân vào hàng ngũ thập đại cao thủ thiên hạ, nhưng phóng tầm mắt ra khắp giang hồ, người có thể đánh bại bọn họ cũng không nhiều.

Tuy nói cuối cùng hắn vẫn bại nửa chiêu dưới tay Úc Ái, nhưng dùng thân phận cùng tư lịch của Úc Ái, Lý Thanh Ngư dù thua nửa chiêu, cũng không phải là sỉ nhục, trái lại là vinh quang.

Thử nghĩ mã xem, Úc Ái là đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các, mà Kỳ Phượng các năm đó là thiên hạ đệ nhất cao thủ, có thể chỉ bại dưới tay Úc Ái nửa chiêu, há không phải chứng minh là trình độ của Lý Thanh Ngư đã gần như xấp xỉ hắn, không ít ngày nữa là có thể vượt qua sao? Phải biết rằng tuổi của hắn còn trẻ, đây cũng là lần đầu tiên xuống núi vào đời, liền đạt được thành tựu như thế, nếu cho thời gian, ai biết không phải lại có thêm một thiên hạ đệ nhất nữa?

Trái lại, Huyền Đô Sơn đầu tiên là có Thẩm Kiều bại dưới tay Côn Tà, tuy nói trong đó có rất nhiều nguyên nhân, nhưng người ngoài không biết nội tình, chỉ cho rằng Thẩm Kiều chỉ có hư danh, không được như sư phụ. Úc Ái rộng rãi mời tông môn toàn thiên hạ tới ngọc đài luận đạo của Huyền Đô Sơn, đơn giản cũng là vì muốn chính thức tuyên bố với thiên hạ là Huyền Đô Sơn nhập thế, tiện thể mở mang tên tuổi, chấn nhiếp người trong thiên hạ. Ai ngờ lần này lại nhảy ra một Lý Thanh Ngư, ngọc đài luận đạo lại không thể làm cho Huyền Đô Sơn một lần nữa uy chấn thiên hạ, mà còn nâng cao danh tiếng của Lý Thanh Ngư.

Đây cũng không chứng minh Huyền Đô Sơn sẽ bị rớt xuống làm môn phái hạng hai hạng ba, nhưng có cái mở đầu này, ước chừng đám người Úc Ái đều cảm thấy xúi quẩy, người ngoài khi nhắc đến tên Huyền Đô Sơn, khó tránh khỏi cũng sẽ nhiều hơn mấy phần cảm thán, ít đi mấy phần kính nể.

Kỳ Phượng Các dù sao cũng chỉ có một, không còn hắn, Huyền Đô Sơn đã không còn giữ được phong thái năm đó, chẳng trách muốn phong sơn không quản chuyện thiên hạ. Có lẽ hắn đã sớm dự liệu được đám đệ tử đời sau của mình không chắc đã giữ được khí khái như xưa, mới không thể không đưa ra hạ sách này nhỉ?

Đây là điều thế nhân suy nghĩ.

Tâm tư Thẩm Kiều linh mẫn cỡ nào, Yến Vô Sư chỉ cần nói ra vài câu, hắn cũng đã đoán được toàn bộ phía sau.


	30. Chapter 30

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Ta đã sớm nghe nói Dịch Ích Trần khi về già có thu một đệ tử, tài hoa ngất trời, gân cốt thanh kỳ, mười lăm tuổi đã xem hết tất cả điển tịch có trong Thuần Dương Quan, thuộc nằm lòng, nhưng khi đó Dịch Ích Trần vẫn chưa đưa người đệ tử này ra triển lộ trước mặt mọi người, mà lệnh cho hắn một mình đi tới Côn Lôn ở Tây Vực trải nghiệm. Bây giờ xem ra, Dịch Ích Trần quả thật mưu tính sâu xa, mười năm mài một kiếm, kiếm này một khi ra khỏi vỏ, tất hiển tài năng!”

Yến Vô Sư ngạc nhiên nói: “Ngươi thích làm người tốt lắm mà, qua chuyện lần này, tên tuổi Đạo môn đệ nhất thiên hạ của Huyền Đô Sơn chỉ sợ phải đổi chủ rồi, sư đệ nhà ngươi bị thua thiệt lớn, sư môn mất mặt, ngươi không thương tâm khổ sở thì thôi, sao lại tỏ ra tán dương Lý Thanh Ngư như vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Úc Ái tự phụ cực đoan, để cho hắn nhận chút giáo huấn cũng tốt. Trên đời há có thứ mãi mãi là đệ nhất thiên hạ? Nhân sinh có lên có xuống, tông môn cũng không ngoại lệ.”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Ngươi đúng là nghĩ rất thoáng a.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Yến tông chủ vừa rồi không phải nói có một tin tức xấu một tin tức tốt sao, không biết tin tức tốt là gì vậy?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Tin tốt ta đã nói rồi đó, Lý Thanh Ngư đoạt danh tiếng của Huyền Đô Sơn, vị Úc Ái sư đệ kia của ngươi bị mất mặt thật lớn, đối với ngươi mà nói không phải tin tức tốt sao?”

Thẩm Kiều có chút bất đắc dĩ: “Vậy tin tức xấu đâu?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Tin xấu chính là, sự tình ngươi lo lắng rốt cục đã xảy ra, Úc Ái có lẽ thật sự có quan hệ với người Đột Quyết.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Là sao?”

Yến Vô Sư cố ý dừng lại một lúc lâu, mãi đến khi Thẩm Kiều nhịn không được nghiêng người tới, lộ ra biểu tình giục giã mới chậm rãi nói: “Ngay sau Ngọc đài luận đạo, sứ giả của Ni Phục Khả Hãn liền lên Huyền Đô Sơn, mời Huyền Đô Sơn phái người tới Đông Đột Quyết giảng đạo.”

Lông mày Thẩm Kiều nhíu càng lúc càng sâu.

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi biết Ni Phục Khả Hãn là ai không?”

Thẩm Kiều lặng lẽ gật đầu.

Khoảng thời gian này hắn cũng không phải ngồi không, ngoại trừ nghiên cứu “Chu Dương Sách”, cũng lưu ý thêm đại sự thiên hạ.

Bây giờ là thời kỳ Đột Quyết cường thịnh, ngay cả Bắc Chu và Bắc Tề cũng không thể không lá mặt lá trái*, mà chế định Đột Quyết lại rất khác với người Hán, Đà Bát Khả Hãn mặc dù là người thống trị cao nhất của Đột Quyết, nhưng mặt khác hắn vẫn bổ nhiệm cháu mình cùng đệ đệ chia nhau quản lý Đông và Tây Đột Quyết.

_*Lá mặt lá trái:_ _chỉ hành vi trước mặt thế này, sau lưng thế khác, kèm cựa nhau để giữ một sự cân bằng ảo._

Mà vị Ni Phục Khả Hãn của Đông Đột Quyết này, chính là chất nhi đó của Đà Bát Khả Hãn.

Nghe nói người này dã tâm bừng bừng, khôn ngoan không kém Đà Bát Khả Hãn, không phải vật trong ao*.

* _Vật trong ao:_ _ý chỉ_ _kẻ tầm thường._

Huyền Đô Sơn cách xa bên ngoài ngàn dặm, đã lâu không bàn luận thế sự, đột nhiên vừa xuất thế, đã có quan hệ với Đột Quyết, rất khó không làm người ta suy nghĩ lung tung. Thẩm Kiểu lập tức nghĩ đến sự hợp tác của Úc Ái và Côn Tà hại mình rớt vực.

Quan hệ với Đột Quyết, rốt cục có thể mang lại lợi ích gì cho Huyền Đô Sơn?

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Đây là hắn đang tranh ăn với hổ.”

Yến Vô Sư cười khẽ: “Vậy cũng chưa chắc, Đột Quyết cường thịnh, hiện tại nếu không muốn khai chiến, ai cũng phải nhượng chúng ba phần. Ngươi xem Chu Đế không phải cũng cưới một vị hoàng hậu Đột Quyết hay sao?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu: “Chu chủ đoạt quyền từ trong tay Vũ Văn Hộ, nhiều năm làm đế, có đao thương kiếm phong nào chưa từng thấy. Ta nghe nói vì không muốn bị Đột Quyết khống chế, hắn cố ý xa lánh lạnh nhạt với A Sử thị kia, như vậy có thể thấy được trong lòng hắn đã suy nghĩ rất rõ ràng chuyện này. Úc Ái tuy rằng thông minh, nhưng Huyền Đô Sơn phong bế nhiều năm, hắn không hiểu đời, tự cao với năng lực của mình, muốn hợp tác cùng Đột Quyết, chỉ sợ sẽ bị đâm ngược sau lưng, tự mình hại mình.”

Yến Vô Sư đem thiếp mời vừa rồi đặt trên bàn trà kẹp lên nhét vào trong lồng ngực hắn: “Bây ngươi ở trong mắt Huyền Đô Sơn như là kẻ bị ruồng bỏ, còn muốn làm mấy việc đó làm chi? Chỗ này có một tiệc mừng thọ, ta không định đi, nhưng có lẽ ngươi sẽ có hứng thú đấy.”

Lúc này ánh nến ảm đạm, Thẩm Kiều cũng không có mở mắt nhìn rõ ràng, chỉ nhận thiệp mời vuốt nhẹ một lát, ngón tay hắn tinh tế trơn mịn, chỉ nhờ vào những đường nét hơi gợn lên của mặt chữ, liền nhận ra hai chữ “Tô Uy”.

Hắn nghiêng đầu nghi hoặc “Người này ta không có quen.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Tô Uy, tự Vô Úy, được sắc phong là Mỹ Dương huyện công*. Hắn cưới nữ nhi của Vũ Văn Hộ, đáng ra phải xử lý liên đới, nhưng hắn có tài, Chu Đế yêu tài, có ý trọng dụng hắn, hắn lại cáo bệnh từ chối, ở nhà đọc sách. Ngày mai là thọ lễ năm mươi tuổi của mẫu thân hắn, ngay cả hoàng đế cũng đưa quà tới.”

_*_ _huyện công: một chức danh bắt nguồn từ thời Bắc Tề Hậu Chủ_Cao Vĩ, được mở rộng đến tận thời Tống, Liêu._

“Chỉ là,” Y chuyển đề tài, “Tô Vô Úy còn có một đệ đệ ruột tên là Tô Tiều, là người giang hồ, hơn nữa ngươi đoán xem sư phụ hắn xuất than ra sao?”

Y thấy Thẩm Kiều lắng nghe rất nghiêm túc, lại muốn nắm lấy tay hắn nghịch chơi.

Không ngờ Thẩm Kiều đã sớm có phòng bị, nhanh chóng đưa tay ra sau lưng, sau một lát, tựa hồ cảm thấy động tác này có chút trẻ con, liền đưa tay ra phía trước, đút vào trong tay áo.

Yến Vô Sư chậc chậc một tiếng: “Ta cung cấp thức ăn với chỗ ngủ cho ngươi, lại nói ra nhiều tin tức như vậy, ngươi lại nhỏ mọn như vậy, ngay cả tay cũng không chịu cho ta sờ một cái!”

Thẩm Kiều bất vi sở động: “Nếu Yến tông chủ nguyện ý, trong phủ tự có vô số mỹ nhân chủ động tiến lên phụng dưỡng.”

Yến Vô Sư: “A Kiều, ngươi chả thú vị chút nào!”

Miệng tuy bảo vậy, nhưng y vẫn nói cho Thẩm Kiều: “Sư phụ Tô Tiều là người Thuần Dương Quan, chính là sư huynh của cái người chỉ thua nửa chiêu dưới tay Úc Ái, Lý Thanh Ngư.”

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút: “Lý Thanh Ngư khá nổi tiếng, ta cũng từng nghe đến, nhưng cái người Tô Tiều này tựa hồ chưa từng nghe nói qua.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Hắn xuất thân từ thế gia đại tộc, phía trên còn có Tô Uy vừa như cha vừa như huynh, hành sự tất nhiên không phách lối như Lý Thanh Ngư. Bất quá Tô Tiều và Lý Thanh Ngư nếu đã là sư huynh đệ, ngày mai là tiệc mừng thọ của mẫu thân Tô Uy, Tô Tiều, Lý Thanh Ngư chắc là cũng sẽ tới. Chẳng lẽ ngươi không muốn đi gặp nhân tài mới xuất hiện, một mình dám đấu chọi với toàn Huyền Đô Sơn, suýt chút nữa đánh bại sư đệ của ngươi sao?”

Thẩm Kiều vuốt chữ viết trên thiệp mời, nhẹ nhàng gật đầu: “Ta đã biết, đa tạ Yến tông chủ.”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Ta với Tô gia vốn không có liên hệ, chỉ vì chức vị cao, bọn họ mới không thể không phát thiệp gửi tới đây, vốn cũng không cho rằng ta sẽ tới dự tiệc. Nếu như ngươi cầm thiệp của ta tới tham dự, vậy thay ta đưa một phần quà đến, cũng coi như làm tròn cấp bậc lễ nghĩa.”

Người như y mà chú ý đến vấn đề lễ nghi, thực sự có chút kỳ quái, nhưng Thẩm Kiều cũng không suy nghĩ nhiều: “Được.”

….

Tô Uy xuất thân từ Tô thị ở kinh thành, cái chi này cũng là danh gia vọng tộc, phụ thân Tô Xước chính là danh thần Tây Ngụy, thê tử Vũ Văn thị là con gái của Vũ Văn Hộ, bàn về lai lịch, Vũ Văn thị hiện nay vẫn coi như cháu gái của Chu Đế. Tuy rằng Chu Đế tru diệt Vũ Văn Hộ, nhưng không hề xử tội liên đới người nhà của hắn, đối với cô cháu gái này cũng quan tâm khá nhiều.

Lúc đó danh môn thế gia hầu hết có thông gia với hoàng thất, quan hệ rắc rối không phân rõ được. Tô gia cũng không ngoại lệ, thọ thần Tô mẫu, khách mời đến chúc thọ nối liền không dứt, trước cửa ngựa xe như nước, gần như tắc nghẽn. Tô gia không thể không phái một người ra ngoài chỉ đạo xử lý giao thông trước cửa, tránh gây trở ngại đi lại cho dân chúng bên ngoài.

Thẩm Kiều cũng ngồi xe ngựa tới. Xe ngựa Thiếu sư thái tử phủ vừa đến, liền kinh động đến Tô Uy đang ở bên trong đãi khách.

Yến Vô Sư mặc dù không đảm nhiệm thực chức trong triều, nhưng Chu Đế tin dùng Hoán Nguyệt tông, năm đó có thể tru diệt được Vũ Văn Hộ, thành công đoạt quyền, nghe nói trong đó có không ít công lao của Hoán Nguyệt tông. Tô Uy là sĩ phu văn nhân điển hình, tuy rằng hắn không có ý làm quan, nhưng cũng không định gây thù chuốc oán, đưa thiếp mời tới Yến Vô Sư, vốn cũng là cố gắng tận lễ tiết mà thôi, không ngờ phủ thiếu sư thật sự phái người đến, nghe vậy nhanh chóng tự mình đi ra nghênh đón.

Người trong xe ngựa vừa bước xuống, Tô Uy liền sửng sốt một chút.

Số lần hắn và Yến Vô Sư giao thiệp không nhiều, cũng biết cái người trước mắt này không phải Yến Vô Sư.

“Xin hỏi các hạ là…?”

“Tại hạ Thẩm Kiều, Yến tông chủ được bệ hạ triệu kiến vào cung, không thể phân thân nên Thẩm mỗ đi thay tới đây chúc thọ, mong Tô công thứ lỗi.”

Có câu này của hắn, thêm việc đối phương đi xe ngựa phủ thiếu sư mà đến, Tô Uy liền thoải mái cười nói: “Thì ra là vậy, Thẩm tiên sinh mời vào trong.”

Mặc dù mời người đi vào trong dự tiệc, nhưng trong lòng hắn vẫn cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái.

Yến Vô Sư là người trong giang hồ, điều này Tô Uy biết. Hoán Nguyệt tông bị rất nhiều người gọi là Ma Môn, hắn cũng từng nghe đệ đệ ruột Tô Tiều nói qua. Mà người trước mắt này, không giống người trong giang hồ, cũng không giống quan chức trong triều, nhìn qua có vẻ bệnh, ngược lại có chút tiên phong đạo cốt, chẳng lẽ Yến Vô Sư kết giao danh sĩ?

Không chỉ mình hắn hiếu kỳ, thấy chủ nhà tự mình đi ra ngoài nghênh đón, đi vào lại là một người mù, khách mời cũng cảm thấy hiếu kỳ như vậy.

Cái tên Yến Vô Sư tại Bắc Chu này như sấm đánh bên tai, nhưng người thực sự có thể gặp được y lại rất ít. Rất nhiều người thấy Thẩm Kiều và Tô Uy cùng đi vào, liền cho rằng hắn chính là tông chủ của Hoán Nguyệt tông, rồi sau đó thấy người thận trọng nghiêm túc như Thanh Đô công chúa vậy mà lại chủ động đi tới nói chuyện với đối phương, trong lòng càng lúc càng thêm hiếu kỳ.

Vì nguyên nhân từ Tô Tiều, cho nên tất cả khách mời ở đây không phải đều là công khanh thế gia, mà còn có vài nhân sĩ giang hồ.

Quan chủ Dịch Ích Trần của Thuần Dương Quan không đích thân tới, nhưng có phái đệ tử Lý Thanh Ngư đến. Mấy ngày trước Lý Thanh Ngư ở trên ngọc đài luận đạo của Huyền Đô Sơn náo động một trận lớn, không ai không biết, mắt thấy Thuần Dương Quan mơ hồ có khả năng thay thế vị thế của Huyền Đô Sơn, người nào cũng muốn tới làm quen, bên cạnh hắn tự nhiên cũng có không ít người tụ tập.

Mà tình cảm huynh đệ của Tô Tiều và Lý Thanh Ngư khá tốt, người trước giới thiệu Lý Thanh Ngư với những thế gia có qua lại với Tô gia, thời điểm Lý Thanh Ngư nói chuyện với người trong giang hồ, cũng không quên kéo cả Tô Tiều vào, để người sư huynh này có cơ hội lộ mặt.

Thẩm Kiều uyển chuyển cự tuyệt đề nghị mời hắn qua ngồi của Thanh Đô công chúa, đi tới ngồi ở chỗ chủ nhà đã an bài cho từ trước.

Hắn đại diện cho Yến Vô Sư, chỗ ngồi tự nhiên cũng không quá kém, khách nhân thấy hai mắt Thẩm Kiều không tốt, lúc thị nữ đưa thức ăn tới, bèn cố ý dặn dò một tiếng, bảo thị nữ đặt thức ăn về phần bàn bên phía tay phải của Thẩm Kiều, để hắn có thể gắp dễ dàng hơn.

Thẩm Kiều đối với ý tốt của người này tỏ vẻ cảm tạ: “Đa tạ công tử, tại hạ Thầm Kiều, không biết tôn tính đại danh của công tử là?”

Đối phương cười nói: “Tiện tay mà thôi, ta cũng chỉ nhiều miệng thêm một câu thôi, Thẩm công tử không cần khách khí. Tại hạ thuộc Phổ Lục Như thị, tên chỉ một chữ Kiên.”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên ngồi ở bên cạnh Thẩm Kiều, lại chưa từng dò hỏi thân phận cùng lai lịch của hắn, càng không thể hiện sự hiếu kỳ quá đáng đối với hai mắt hắn, chỉ cùng nói bàn luận về chủ nhà Tô Uy, nói hắn khá có tài, rất có danh vọng, tinh thông thi phú, sở trường luật pháp, giọng điệu trong lúc nói mang đầy kính phục.

Khi bàn tới thi phú văn học, khó tránh khỏi liên quan đến học vấn của phật đạo nho pháp bách gia. Bắc chu đặt nặng Phật giáo, lúc trước khi Vũ Văn Hộ nhiếp chính, còn phong Tuyết Đình hòa thượng làm quốc sư, bây giờ Chu Đế Vũ Văn Ung tại vị, tuy rằng cố gắng tiêu diệt ảnh hưởng mà Vũ Văn Hộ lưu lại, nhưng phong tục sùng bái phật pháp, trong thời gian ngắn không thể nói diệt là diệt được. Phổ Lục Như Kiên tin phật, đối với đạo giáo cũng có chút hứng thú, không hề tỏ vẻ bài xích. Hắn tất nhiên cũng không ngờ Thẩm Kiều lại có nghiên cứu thâm sâu như vậy đối với học vấn của đạo gia, cùng nhau trò chuyện, không khỏi sinh ra cảm giác vừa gặp đã thân, như bằng hữu đã quen từ lâu.

Sau khi làm quen, thấy Thanh Đô công chúa ở bên kia cho người lại đây mời, Phổ Lục Như Kiên liền trêu nói: “Có thể khiến cho Thanh Đô công chúa lấy lễ kết giao, phóng tầm mắt toàn kinh thành này cũng không có mấy người, nói ra không biết có bao nhiêu người ghen tị với ngưỡng mộ đây?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Khiến Phổ Lục Như huynh cười chê rồi.”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên: “Nghe nói đệ đệ Tô Tiều của Tô Uy là người Thuần Dương Quan, hôm nay cũng mời tới không ít nhân sĩ giang hồ, chắc chắn đều là nể mặt mũi Thuần Dương Quan.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Phổ Lục Như huynh đều biết họ?”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên: “Trước đây từng mong có thể tự do tự tại như người trong giang hồ, cũng từng học theo người ta cưỡi ngựa rong ruổi mấy năm, xem như là có biết được vài gương mặt.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy có thể nhờ Phổ Lục Như huynh giúp ta giới thiệu chút không?”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên thẳng thắn nói: “Chuyện này có gì khó!”

Hắn liền nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Tô Tiều ngươi biết rồi đó, bên cạnh hắn chính là Lý Thanh Ngư, hai người này được gọi là song bích Thanh Thành, bất quá bàn về tiếng tăm, Lý Thanh Ngư vẫn là lớn hơn một chút. Vài ngày trước hắn ở trên Huyền Đô Sơn đoạt được uy phong, chắc ngươi cũng nghe tới rồi đó. Đang nói chuyện cùng bọn họ chính là Trưởng Tôn Thịnh, người phái Chung Nam. Chung Nam phái tuy rằng danh tiếng không lớn, tuy nhiên Trưởng Tôn Thịnh cũng coi như là đệ tử có tài, khả năng bắn cung có thể nói là kỳ tài, hiếm có địch thủ. Cái người mặc áo vàng đứng bên cạnh Trưởng Tôn Thịnh tên là Đậu Yến Sơn.”

Thẩm Kiều không khỏi a một tiếng: “Bang chủ Lục Hợp bang?”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên: “Đúng vậy.”

Đêm đó tại Xuất Vân tự, có rất nhiều người tới muốn đoạt lấy Vọng Ý quyển của Chu Dương Sách, kết quả đồ vật mà Lục Hợp Bang nhọc nhằn khổ sở hộ tống, trực tiếp bị Yến Vô Sư phá thành bột phấn. Tuy nói đêm đó đám người Vân Phất Y cũng nghe được nội dung mà Thẩm Kiều đọc, nhưng sau khi trở về làm sao có thể bảo đảm những gì họ viết ra không có sai sót? Chiêu này của Yến Vô Sư, trực tiếp đem tâm người ta đùa giỡn trong tay, trong lòng Đậu Yến Sơn nhất định cực kỳ hận y.

Chỉ là thấy người đi vào là Thẩm Kiều mà không phải Yến Vô Sư, hắn chỉ đành liếc mắt nhìn qua Thẩm Kiều một cái, còn lại ngồi yên bất động, cũng không có dự định lại đây bắt chuyện.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên lại nói: “Tuyết Đình thiền sư vốn là quốc sư được chính tay Vũ Văn Hộ phong, vì tầng quan hệ này, dù Vũ Văn Hộ đã chết, hắn với Tô gia vẫn có quan hệ thâm sâu. Theo lý mà nói hôm nay cần phải đến chúc thọ, không biết vì sao tới giờ còn chưa có đến, ngay cả đồ đệ cũng không phái lại đây, có chút kỳ quái.”

“Còn nữa, bên kia có một nam một nữ, là người của Bích Hà tông ở Thái Sơn và phương trượng Lưu Ly Cung. Hai môn phái này và Thuần Dương Quan xưa nay có giao hảo, chắc là nể mặt mà tới.”

“Những người còn lại cũng không có gì đáng nhắc đến, đều chỉ là tiểu nhân vật trong mấy môn phái tầm thường, ngươi biết cũng không có tác dụng gì, ta cũng không giới thiệu nhiều nữa.”

Thật ra trong những người mà hắn không giới thiệu kia, cũng không thiếu những cao thủ khá có danh tiếng trên giang hồ, chỉ là ở trong mắt Phổ Lục Như Kiên lại biến thành tiểu nhân vật có cũng được mà không có cũng chả sao. Cái quy tắc cường giả vi vương trong giang hồ, vào lúc này được thể hiện vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn. E rằng bọn họ cho rằng mình ở trên mảnh đất này như cá gặp nước, nhưng Phổ Lục Như Kiên xưa nay đều giao thiệp với toàn những nhân vật đứng đầu Chu Quốc này, đương nhiên không đem những người này để trong mắt.

Thẩm Kiều đem từng người hắn giới thiệu ghi nhớ lại. Khoảng cách khá xa, thị lực của hắn không tốt, mặt đối phương cũng không nhìn rõ ràng lắm, chỉ có thể ghi nhớ qua cách ăn mặc cùng cử chỉ thân hình.

Hai người đang nói chuyện, từ cửa liền có hai người tiến vào. Thẩm Kiều nhìn thấy quen mắt, đối phương cùng chủ nhà hàn huyên vài câu, nhìn quanh một vòng, vừa vặn đối tầm mắt với Thẩm Kiều.

Tạ Tương thoáng ngẩn người, chỉ gật gật đầu, Triển Tử Càn ở bên cạnh hắn lại đã đi tới: “Thẩm công tử, hóa ra ngươi cũng ở đây a!”

Thẩm Kiều nở nụ cười: “Hóa ra là Triển huynh, thật khéo!”

“Đúng vậy.” Triển Tử Càn đối với Thẩm Kiều có ấn tượng khá tốt, định ngồi xuống cạnh hắn hàn huyên thêm, Tạ Tương lại đi tới nói: “Sư huynh, chủ nhà đã an bài xong chỗ ngồi, huynh ngồi lung tung, chẳng phải thất lễ sao?”

Triển Tử Càn không thể làm gì khác hơn là dừng lại: “Có thể gặp được Thẩm công tử ở chỗ này, thật lấy làm may mắn, ta có chút chuyện muốn nhờ, kính xin Thẩm công tử sau bữa tiệc nán lại một chút.”

Thẩm Kiều và Lâm Xuyên Học Cung không hề quen biết, Triển Tử Càn cũng không biết thân phận hắn, hai người bèo nước gặp nhau, Thẩm Kiều thực sự không đoán ra đối phương có chuyện gì muốn nhờ mình, nhưng hắn vẫn gật đầu: “Được.”

Hai người Triển Tạ vừa đi, Phổ Lục Như Kiên liền nói: “Lâm Xuyên Học Cung hùng cứ Nam Trần, tự cao tự đại, chỉ nhìn cái người Tạ Tương kia là biết. Lần này Chu Quốc có ý liên kết với Trần phạt Tề, hai người Tạ Tương chắc chắn theo sự sai sử của Trần Đế mà đến đây. Nhưng đã đến Trường An này, đây không phải nơi bọn họ có thể định đoạt, ngươi không cần phải khách khí với bọn họ như thế.”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Tạ Tương tuy có chút ngạo khí, nhưng Triền Tử Càn lại hiền hòa thân thiện hơn nhiều mà.”

Ngày đó Tạ Tương giao thủ cùng hắn, vẫn còn nhớ cố gắng thu nhỏ vòng chiến, không làm liên lụy người vô tội, có thể thấy được người này tuy rằng có chút ngạo khí, tâm tính cũng không ác độc, cho nên tuy hắn đối với Thẩm Kiều rất kiêu căng ngạo mạn, Thẩm Kiều cũng cảm thấy chuyện đó cũng không có gì là khó có thể nhịn.

Đang nói chuyện, tiệc mừng thọ đã bắt đầu.

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

Quần chúng nhân dân phát điện mừng, nhiệt liệt chúc mừng A Kiều không có thổ huyết ở chương này.

Yến Vô Sư: À ——(ý tứ sâu xa)

Thẩm Kiều: Ta có linh cảm không lành…


	31. Chapter 31

Lúc này khách mời đã lục tục đến đông đủ, ngồi tụ tập dưới một mái hiên, khách quý chật nhà, có người trong hoàng thất, có danh môn vọng tộc, có giang hồ nhân sĩ, môn phái các nơi. Cảnh tượng khó gặp này, cũng là nhờ thân phận bất đồng của hai huynh đệ Tô Uy và Tô Tiều mới có thể được như vậy.

Lúc này dân phong khoáng đạt, mỗi người ngồi một bàn, nam nữ cũng không cần phải ngồi khác phòng, chỉ là giữa phòng có đặt một bức bình phong nhỏ ngăn cách mang tính tượng trưng. Bên nữ khách có thê tử Tô Uy tiếp đãi, Tô mẫu Tần lão phu nhân ngồi ở ghế chủ vị, hai bên trái phải theo thứ tự là hai huynh đệ Tô Uy Tô Tiều. Thị nữ dập dìu nâng rượu ngon và thức ăn tới, trong lúc nhất thời chuyện trò vui vẻ, chủ khách đều rất cao hứng.

Trong bữa tiệc có mời nhạc sĩ đến đàn hát thổi tiêu, vũ cơ rực rỡ uyển chuyển nhảy múa. Ánh mắt Thẩm Kiều không tốt, nhưng cũng có thể nhìn thấy dáng người thướt tha yểu điệu của vũ cơ. Vạt áo như mây, tựa tiên nhân hạ phàm, hoa tươi bung tỏa, bên trong vũ điệu thần thánh vô tà lại mang theo mê hoặc khó tả, khác hẳn với Hồ vũ và Nhung vũ lưu hành một thời, cũng khác hẳn với nhạc vũ “”Đê hoàn chuyển diện yểm song tụ, ngọc sai phù động thu phong sinh*” của Nam Triều, khiến khách nhân ngồi ở nơi đây đều cảm thấy mới mẻ, dồn dập khen hay. Rượu quá tam tuần, những khách nhân thường ngày yêu thích vũ đạo còn lớn tiếng gõ nhịp đệm nhạc theo.

_*Dịch nghĩa: Cúi đầu che mặt dưới hai hàng tay áo, trâm ngọc lay động sinh gió thu._

Phổ Lục Như Kiên thấy Thẩm Kiều ngắm say sưa, liền thuận miệng thuyết minh: “Loại vũ khúc này gọi là “Tiểu Thiên”. Truyện kể về Quy Tư*, người Quy Tư sùng bái phật pháp, sau khi chết, vũ khúc này liền truyền đến Trung Nguyên, cho nên trong ca khúc này cũng mang theo sắc thái của Phật môn.”

_*Quy Tư: Tên một nước thời cổ ở Tây Vực, thuộc huyện Khổ Xá,Tân Cương,Trung Quốc_

Thẩm Kiều bừng tỉnh cười nói: “Không trách những vũ cơ đó lại để hở vai lộ bụng, trang sức đa dạng, hóa ra là phong cách của người Quy Tư!”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên cũng cười: “Đúng thế.”

Thời điểm cả khách và chủ hòa thuận vui vẻ, liền có một hạ nhân từ ngoài cửa vội vã chạy vào, đến bên cạnh Tô Uy thì thầm một trận. Sắc mặt Tô Uy hơi đổi, phất tay một cái.

Đi theo đó là một tiếng chuông dài vang lên, vũ cơ đột nhiên đình chỉ, nhạc khúc biến mất, các tân khách phục hồi lại tinh thần từ bên trong thế giới cực lạc vô biên vô tận, đều tỏ vẻ không hiểu mà nhìn chủ nhà.

Tô Uy đứng dậy chắp tay nói: “Hoàng hậu nghe nói hôm nay là sinh thần gia mẫu, nên có sai người đưa quà tới, kính xin chư vị đợi một lát, ta đi đón sứ thần tới, sau đó lại quay về tiếp đãi.”

Hoàng hậu Chu quốc họ A Sử kia, chính là người Đột Quyết, cũng do Chu Đế muốn lung lạc Đột Quyết mà cưới về làm thê tử, xưa này chưa từng giao du cùng Tô Gia. Sinh thần Tô mẫu, hoàng đế đã đưa quà tới, theo lý thuyết không có chuyện của hoàng hậu, nhưng nàng lại cố tình phái người mang tặng lễ đến đây.

Lời này vừa ra, những huyên náo vừa rồi im bặt, mọi người như hòa thượng sờ mãi không thấy tóc, hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Mà sứ giả của hoàng hậu đến, chủ nhà tất nhiên phải đi ra nghênh đón, vì vậy mà nhạc khúc phải dừng lại. Mọi người ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, chuyên chú quay đầu ra nhìn về phía cửa.

Tô Uy chỉnh lại vạt áo, đang định bước ra thì đã nghe thấy từ ngoài từ truyền đến tiếng cười sang sảng: “Không cần phiền Mỹ Dương huyện công phải đi ra nghênh đón, ta tự đi vào là được!”

Thanh âm này vô cùng xa lạ, hầu hết mọi người ở đây đều không có ấn tượng gì, chỉ cảm thấy người này có chút vô lễ, chỉ mình Thẩm Kiều là hơi nhíu mày lại, cảm giác có gì đó không ổn.

Đi vào là một nam tử trẻ tuổi, thân hình cao lớn, râu hình quai nón, tuy khoác trên mình trang phục Trung Nguyên, nhưng lại mang theo một khí thế nhanh nhẹn dũng mãnh.

Hắn có một đôi mắt sắc bén như ưng, tính xâm lược cực cao, sau khi vào cửa chưa từng nhìn đến Tô Uy, trái lại đưa mắt nhìn khắp bốn phía một vòng.

Ngoại trừ nhân sĩ giang hồ, những người bị hắn nhìn, đều không tự chủ mà dời tầm mắt, ngoài miệng tuy không nói gì, nhưng trong lòng đều cảm thấy có chút không thoải mái.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên a một tiếng, nhỏ giọng nói: “Người này thần thái hung hãn, sợ là thiên tiên cao thủ, sao ta ở Trường An bao năm lại chưa từng gặp nhân vật này?”

Tô Uy cũng hỏi: “Hoàng hậu điện hạ ưu ái, toàn thể Tô gia đều vô cùng cảm kích, xin hỏi các hạ xưng hô thế nào?”

Đối phương nở nụ cười: “Tại hạ là Đoạn Văn Ương, Mỹ Dương huyện công không cần đa lễ. Danh tiếng lệnh đường từ lâu lan xa, hoàng hậu cũng đã sớm biết đến, nhưng đáng tiếc không có duyên gặp mặt. Nghe nói hôm nay là ngày mừng thọ của lệnh đường, liền đặc biệt lệnh cho tại hạ đưa tới một phần lễ mọn, tỏ chút tâm ý.”

Tô Uy chắp tay: “Đa tạ hoàng hậu đã nhớ đến gia mẫu, chúng thần ở đây bái tạ. Người tới là khách, Đoạn sử nếu như rảnh rỗi, không bằng cũng vào cùng chung vui.”

Đối phương là sứ giả đại diện cho hoàng hậu, cho nên Tần lão phu nhân và Tô Tiều đều đứng lên đi tới phía sau Tô Uy, thi lễ một cái với Đoạn Văn Ương.

Đoạn Văn Ương lại cười nói: “Cái đó cứ thong thả đã. Lần này ta đến, còn có một chuyện khác muốn thỉnh giáo Tần lão phu nhân.”

Mẫu thân mình xuất thân danh môn, chưa từng đi qua Đột Quyết, Đoạn Văn Ương là một người Đột Quyết, liên quan còn chưa chắc có, vậy còn có thể có chuyện gì muốn thỉnh giảo. Tô Uy có chút không rõ: “Đoạn sử mời nói.”

Đoạn Văn Ương: “Tần lão phu nhân, có người ủy thác cho ta tới, nhờ ta thay người đó hỏi ngài, có còn nhớ tới hơn ba mươi năm về trước, tại vương đình Đột Quyết có cố nhân đang khổ sở chờ đợi không?”

Tô Uy Tô Tiều kinh ngạc, không khỏi đưa mắt nhìn sang mẫu thân.

Tần lão phu nhân mặt không biến sắc, hòa ái nói: “Người trẻ tuổi, sợ là ngươi nhận lầm người rồi?”

Đoạn Văn Ương tươi tỉnh nở nụ cười: “Ta biết Tần lão phu nhân nhất định không dễ dàng thừa nhận chuyện này, đây là muốn ép ta nói toàn bộ ngọn nguồn mọi chuyện này ra cho mọi người ở đây cùng nghe sao?”

Nói đến chỗ này, Tô Uy làm sao không nghe ra ý đồ phá hoại của đối phương, lúc này liền trầm giọng nói: “Các hạ thật vô lễ, chẳng lẽ hoàng hậu không phải muốn đến tặng lễ mà là lệnh ngươi đến gây rối? Tô gia ta cùng hoàng hậu không thù không oán, vốn không hề có liên quan, không biết vì sao hoàng hậu lại thất lễ trong tiệc mừng thọ của mẫu thân ta như vậy? Việc này ta sẽ dâng sớ bẩm tấu lên bệ hạ, người đâu, tiễn khách!”

Tôi tớ Tô gia nghe vậy nhanh chóng chạy tới, muốn đem Đoạn Văn Ương lôi đi. Người sau bất quá chỉ khẽ vung ống tay áo lên, những người kia liền ngã nhào trên đất.

Khách mời đang ngồi dồn dập đứng dậy, giật mình nhìn Đoạn Văn Ương, cũng lộ ra vẻ không vui, chuẩn bị thay chủ nhà lên tiếng.

Tô Tiều cả giận nói: “Dám đến nơi này phá rối, tưởng Tô gia ta dễ bắt nạt hay sao?”

Dứt lời liền muốn động thủ.

Đoạn Văn Ương lại lui ra sau một bước, cao giọng nói: “Khoan đã! Ta có lời muốn nói, chờ ta nói xong, chư vị muốn động thủ cũng không muộn. Việc này quan hệ trọng đại, ngồi đây đều là quý nhân đức cao vọng trọng, ta thực muốn nhờ các vị quý nhân đây thay ta phân xử một phen, xem rốt cục là ta cố tình gây sự, hay là Tần lão phu nhân đây chột lạ đuối lý!”

Không đợi mọi người có hành động, hắn liền nhanh chóng nói tiếp: “Kính xin lão phu nhân trả lại tín vật cho sư tôn ta!”

Tô Tiều giận dữ: “Man tử Đột Quyết, ngậm máu phun người. Mẫu thân ta xuất thân từ danh môn Quan Trung, làm sao có thể có quan hệ với đám người Đột Quyết các ngươi được? Hôm nay ngươi không nói cho rõ ràng, trả lại danh tiếng cho mẫu thân ta, cho dù ngươi muốn đi, cũng không dễ dàng như vậy!”

Hắn rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, ánh kiếm loang loáng, sát ý mơ hồ.

Lý Thanh Ngư bước lên khỏi vòng người, chậm rãi ung dung nói: “Cơm có thể ăn bậy, lời không hể nói bừa. Tần lão phu nhân là mẫu thân của sư huynh ta, ta cũng kính trọng người như mẫu thân mình. Nếu ngươi có ý định nhục mạ người, Thuần Dương Quan chắc chắn truy cứu tới cùng.”

Ngụ ý, cứ cho là Tô Uy không cáo trạng lên trên, triều đình không truy cứu chuyện này, Thuần Dương Quan cũng sẽ không bỏ qua nó, sau này Đoạn Văn Ương cùng với sư môn của mình coi như đã kết thù với Thuần Dương Quan.

Sau chuyện Lý Thanh Ngư một mình lên Huyền Đô Sơn, đánh bại mấy người Liên Sinh, Hà Tư Vịnh, lại chỉ thua dưới tay Úc Ái có nửa chiêu, thanh thế của Thuần Dương Quan gần như lập tức vượt lên trên Huyền Đô Sơn, càng không cần nói đến quan chủ Dịch Ích Trần cũng nằm trong thập đại cao thủ thiên hạ, cho nên câu nói này của Lý Thanh Ngư, là cực kỳ có trọng lượng.

Đoạn Văn Ương sắc mặt không biến, như cũ cười nói: “Có lý đi khắp thiên hạ, vô lý nửa bước khó dời. Nghe nói người Trung Nguyên thích nói lý, ta mới đến đòi lại công đạo, lẽ nào hôm nay mọi người nơi này không phân tốt xấu lấy thế ép người sao? Tần lão phu nhân thề thốt phủ nhận, các ngươi liền cho là bà ta đúng, tại sao lại không nghe thử một lời ta nói xem? Tần lão phu nhân tên một chữ Ngưng, tự Song Hàm, có phải thế không?”

Huynh đệ Tô Uy nghe vậy trong lòng lộp độp một tiếng, nghi ngờ không thôi. Khuê danh không nói, nhưng tên tự của mẫu thân xưa nay không có mấy người biết, càng không cần nói đến cái người đi sứ thay hoàng hậu kia. Cái kẻ Đột Quyết khó hiểu này, từ nơi nào nghe được nó?

Đoạn Văn Ương êm ái nói: “Hơn ba mươi năm trước, Tần Song Hàm đi tới Đột Quyết, bái nhập sư môn ta, dựa vào tín nhiệm cùng sủng ái của sư tôn ta, nhân dịp đêm tối trộm lấy tín vật của người mang về Trung Nguyên. Bây giờ sư tôn ta có lệnh, mệnh ta tới tìm người này, mang tín vật về. Ta sau khi vào Trung Nguyên liền khổ sở kiếm tìm, không nghĩ tới ngẫu nhiên đến Trường An lại giáp mặt Tần lão phu nhân. Lúc này ta mới biết, Tần Song Hàm ta tìm khắp nơi không thấy, lại chính là mẫu thân của Mỹ Dương huyện công, Tần lão phu nhân!”

Hắn lại cười nói: “Tần lão phu nhân những năm này quả thật ẩn giấu quá sâu, ai có thể ngờ được, Tần lão phu nhân đại môn không ra cổng sau không bước lại chính là A Y Tát Ngô Liệt ở tái ngoại năm đó đây!”

Tô Tiều: “Hồ ngôn loạn ngữ! Mẫu thân ta chưa từng bao giờ đi tới tái ngoại Đột Quyết. Ngươi muốn tìm người thì đi chỗ khác mà tìm, đừng có tùy tiện dội nước bẩn lên Tô gia chúng ta, cho rằng Tô gia ta dễ bắt nạt thì lầm rồi!”

Đoạn Văn Ương nhíu mày, sang sảng nói: “Tần lão phu nhân, chuyện ngài đã làm, còn muốn thề thốt phủ nhận hay sao? Nếu ta nhớ không nhầm, chiếc nhẫn ngài đang đeo trên tay phải kia, chính là thánh vật năm đó của tộc ta, cũng là tín vật đại biểu cho thân phận của sư tôn ta, đồ đằng trên mặt nhẫn, chính là kim liên hoa* đặc thù của tộc ta, cái này chẳng lẽ cũng là trùng hợp.”

* _Kim liên hoa: Hoa sen vàng._

Lời này đột ngột nói ra, làm tất cả mọi người đều bối rối, không tự chủ mà đưa mắt nhìn về phía tay của Tần lão phu nhân.

Người kia trên tay xác thực có mang một chiếc nhẫn, trên mặt khảm thủy tinh, phía dưới lớp này có một hoa văn màu vàng, tỏa ra ánh sáng lung linh, vô cùng đẹp đẽ.

Mắt thấy biến cố hôm nay khó mà cắt được, Tô Uy âm thầm hối hận sao vừa rồi lúc Đoạn Văn Ương đi vào mình lại không ngăn cản.

Thanh Đô công chúa trầm giọng nói: “Không cần quan tâm ngươi muốn cái gì, hôm nay là ngày mừng thọ của Tần lão phu nhân, mọi người vui vẻ đứng ở đây vì muốn chúc thọ người, vậy mà ngươi lại cố tình đi vào quấy rối, còn nói là phụng mệnh hoàng hậu. Nếu đã vậy, ngươi lập tức cùng ta vào cung, đến trước mặt hoàng hậu đối chất. Ngược lại ta thật sự muốn xem xem, vì sao hoàng hậu lại dám cho ngươi đến phá hoại tiệc mừng thọ của người khác!”

Đoạn Văn Ương không chút hoang mang: “Hoàng hậu phái ta tới đây tặng lễ. Sứ mệnh hoàng hậu giao ta đã hoàn thành, chuyện hiện tại, là chuyện riêng, có liên quan đến sư môn của ta. Bê hạ anh minh thần võ, nếu lão nhân gia người biết rõ ngọn nguồn, chắc chắn cũng sẽ không ngăn ta đòi lại thứ đồ vốn nên thuộc về tộc ta từ trong tay Tần lão phu nhân!”

Hắn ngạo nghễ nói: “Huống hồ, bằng vào tên tuổi của sư tôn ta, làm sao cần phải gây khó dễ cho một người như Tần lão phu nhân!”

Lý Thanh Ngư: “Sư tôn của ngươi là ai?”

Đoạn Văn Ương khẽ mỉm cười: “Chính là Đột Quyết Hồ Lộc Cổ!”

Lời này vừa ra, mọi người càng thêm kinh ngạc, ồ lên.

Hồ Lộc Cổ là ai cơ chứ. Hai mươi năm về trước hắn từng cùng với đệ nhất cao thủ Kỳ Phượng Các giao thủ, trận chiến này toàn thiên hạ đều biết, đến nay vẫn là chủ đề cho bao câu chuyện. Hồ Lộc Cổ thua trận, bị ép lập lời thề trong vòng hai mươi năm không được bước chân vào đất Trung Nguyên. Hai mươi năm đã qua, hắn thật sự chưa từng đặt chân tới.

Võ công đạt đến cảnh giới như Kỳ Phượng Các và Hồ Lộc Cổ, mặc dù thua trận cũng không có khả năng mất đi tính mạng. Năm đó Kỳ Phượng Các tuy là thiên hạ đệ nhất, nhưng Hồ Lộc Cổ cũng không kém quá xa. Kỳ Phượng Các căn bản không thể giết được hắn, chỉ có thể ép hắn lập lời thề.

Dựa theo phong cách hành sự của Yến Vô Sư, nếu hắn có cơ hội khiến cho đối phương phải lập lời thề, thì có lẽ hắn đã lập tức giết phứt Hồ Lộc Cổ đi rồi, nhổ cỏ phải nhổ tận gốc, tránh lỗi lo về sau. Mà Kỳ Phượng Các rõ ràng không phải loại người như vậy, hắn nhìn ra dã tâm của Đột Quyết đối với Trung Nguyên, cũng kính trọng Hồ Lộc Cổ là một đại tông sư, không muốn nhục nhã đối thủ, bởi vậy chỉ lập xuống ước hẹn hai mươi năm.

Hai mươi năm sau, Kỳ Phượng Các đã không còn trên nhân thế, Hồ Lộc Cổ cũng không có quay lại Trung Nguyên, đến thay chính là hai người đồ đệ của hắn. Một người Côn Tà, trên Bán Bộ Phong đánh bại Thẩm Kiều, một người bất chợt đến thăm Tô phủ, nói mẫu thân của Tô Uy- Tô Tiếu là đệ tử của Hồ Lộc Cổ.

Trước một tin tức không có gì là mới mẻ, sau khi Thẩm Kiều rớt vực, Huyền Đô Sơn cũng đổi chủ, dần dần không còn nhiều người nhớ đến vị chưởng giáo này nữa, chỉ khi có người nhắc đến trận chiến đó, thì sẽ khó tránh khỏi phải than thở một tiếng, cảm thấy Kỳ Phượng Các không người nối nghiệp.

Mà sau chuyện này, lại đang ở trước mặt mọi người trình diễn, có thể nói là kinh động thiên hạ.

Không cần biết việc này là thật hay giả, danh dự của Tần lão phu nhân tất nhiên bị tổn hại. Tô Tiếu giận tím mặt, cũng không muốn nhiều lời, nâng kiếm muốn làm cho Đoạn Văn Ương câm miệng.

Nhưng đúng lúc đó, Tần lão phu nhân được hai huynh đệ họ Tô che chở phía sau lại mở miệng hỏi: “Tín vật của Hồ Lộc Cổ, sao hắn không đích thân đến lấy, ngược lại còn muốn sai ngươi tới?”

Nghe ngụ ý trong lời này, đúng là chính mồm thừa nhận tính chân thực trong lời nói kia của Đoạn Văn Ương.

Tô Tiếu ngây người, quay đầu lại, không dám tin: “Nương, người…”

Tần lão phu nhân liếc mắt nhìn hắn một cái, nhàn nhạt nói: “Người cái gì mà người, con nói xem tín vật này có tác dụng gì? Kim liên hoa là biểu tượng của Đột Quyết, có nó trong tay, Hồ Lộc Cổ có thể hiệu lệnh nhóm cao thủ Ba Tư, Thổ Cốc Hồn, Vu Điền, Đảng Hạng, trợ giúp Đột Quyết Khả Hãn xâm phạm Trung Nguyên. Năm đó Bắc Chu chưa kiến quốc, đông tây chiến hỏa không ngớt, nguyên khí đại thương, làm sao có thể chịu nổi Đột Quyết tụ họp quy mô lớn xuôi nam tấn công, xâm nhập Trung Nguyên. Ta lấy đi tín vật, Hồ Lộc Cổ không có cách nào tự xưng là Bái Hỏa Giáo chính tông, hiệu lệnh quần hùng tái ngoại, Đột Quyết như mất đi bàn tay đắc lực, chẳng lẽ có gì không đúng?”

Hai huynh đệ Tô Uy Tô Tiều cũng không biết mẫu thân còn có một đoạn quá khứ như vậy, nghe mà giật mình.

Tần lão phu nhân dứt lời, liền nói với Đoạn Văn Ương nói: “Chiếc nhẫn này quả thật là cựu vật của Hồ Lộc Cổ, cũng là do chính ta mang về Trung Nguyên. Đã nhiều năm như vậy, Hồ Lộc Cổ không hề phái người tới lấy, tại sao ba mươi năm trôi qua, lại đột nhiên phái ngươi đến đây?”

Đoạn Văn Ương không chút hoang mang: “Đây là di mệnh trước lúc lâm chung của sư tôn ta, thân làm đệ tử tất nhiên phải thay hắn hoàn thành.”

Tần lão phu nhân hơi chấn động một cái, lại tựa như không mấy ngạc nhiên, nàng trầm mặc nửa ngày, chỉ nói bốn chữ: “Quả nhiên! Quả nhiên!”

Đoạn Văn Ương: “Nếu lão phu nhân đã thừa nhận, tất cả liền dễ nói chuyện. Xin ngươi giao nhẫn lại, hoàn thành tâm nguyện của sư tôn ta.”

Dứt lời hắn tựa như nhớ tới cái gì, đưa mắt nhìn quanh một chút, cuối cùng rơi lại trên người Thẩm Kiều, như là vừa mới phát hiện ra đối phương: “Thật là trùng hợp, hóa ra Thẩm chưởng giáo cũng ở đây, vậy có thể phiền ngài làm chứng giùm không?”


	32. Chapter 32

Đón nhận ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của mọi người, Thẩm Kiều lại rất bình tĩnh: “Thẩm mỗ đã không còn là chưởng giáo, sợ là làm Đoàn huynh thất vọng rồi.”

Trận chiến với Côn Tà, chiến thiếp chính là do Đoạn Văn Ương đưa tới, tất nhiên hắn nhận ra thân phận Thẩm Kiều.

Hắn là sư huynh của Côn Tà, lại bởi vì có một nửa huyết thống người Hán, mà ở Đột Quyết có thân phận không bằng Côn Tà, cứ nhìn lần đó người đại diện cho Hồ Lộc Cổ xuất chiến là biết, không phải hắn mà là Côn Tà.

Đoạn Văn Ương cười ha ha: “Thẩm chưởng giáo ẩn thân thật kỹ đó, bằng đức vọng của ngươi, nếu nói ra thân phận, sợ là ngay cả Thuần Dương Quan cũng phải ngồi phía dưới ngươi đi, đâu đến mức phải mượn danh nghĩa của Yến Vô Sư đến dự tiệc chứ? Lẽ nào đúng như giang hồ đồn đại, ngươi và Yến tông chủ có quan hệ không ít, cùng đến cùng đi, hóa ra là thật sao?”

Chẳng ai ngờ tới chuyến chúc thọ hôm nay, lại có thể coi được nhiều vở kịch lớn như vậy.

Trong lúc nhất thời, trong bữa tiệc tiếng bàn luận vang lên không ngớt, mọi người dồn dập nhìn về phía Thẩm Kiều, trên mặt đầy vẻ ngạc nhiên khó có thể hiểu, ngay cả Phổ Lục Như Kiên ở bên cạnh cũng mở to miệng kinh ngạc, quay đầu nhìn Thẩm Kiều.

Sau khi Thẩm Kiều gặp nạn, sống không thấy người chết không thấy xác, tất cả mọi người đều đoán là hắn tự cảm thấy hổ thẹn với Huyền Đô Sơn, không còn mặt mũi nào xuất hiện lại, đơn giản đi mai danh ẩn tích, chạy vào thâm sơn cùng cốc trốn tránh không chừng, lại không thể ngờ rằng, đối phương lại xuất hiện ở trên một bữa tiệc mừng thọ của quý tộc Bắc Chu.

Lý Thanh Ngư quan sát tỉ mỉ đối phương một phen, tâm trạng kỳ vọng.

Lúc trước khi lên Huyền Đô Sơn, hắn vẫn từng cảm thấy tiếc nuối vì không thể đánh một trận với Thẩm Kiều, bây giờ nhìn dáng dấp ốm yếu gầy gò của đối phương, sự tiếc nuối của hắn chỉ càng thêm nồng đậm, không phải là sự tiếc hận khí thiếu đi một đối thủ, mà là tiếc hận đối thủ này không còn xứng làm đối thủ của hắn.

Thẩm Kiều ngậm miệng không nói, không trả lời thêm bất cứ vấn đề nào mà Đoạn Văn Ương nói nữa.

Tần lão phu nhân than thở một tiếng,cởi chiếc nhẫn trên tay xuống, đưa cho nhi tử: “Đây vốn là đồ vật của Hồ Lộc Cổ, thời gian vụt trôi, cảnh còn người mất, cũng nên để vật quy nguyên chủ, cầm đi đi.”

Nàng xuất thân nhà cao cửa rộng, nhưng lại đi tới tận Đột Quyết bái sư, cũng từng có một quá khứ sâu xa với thượng sư Đột Quyết Hồ Lộc Cổ. Hai huynh đệ Tô Uy Tô Tiều từ lúc có nhận thức đều cho rằng mẫu thân chỉ là khuê tú bình thường, có tình cảm vô cùng tốt với phụ thân, bây giờ từ những con chữ mà mẫu thân nói ra lại chất chứa biết bao tâm tình phức tạp, giống như mối quan hệ giữa nàng với Hồ Lộc Cổ không chỉ là quan hệ sư đồ bình thường.

Hồ Lộc Cổ càng lạ hơn, tín vật không còn, lại mãi không thấy tìm tới, mãi đến tận hôm nay, ba mươi năm sau, Đoạn Văn Ương xuất hiện, đoạn chuyện cũ này mới phô bày ra trước toàn thể thiên hạ.

Tô Tiều rất khó chịu, nhưng trong trường hợp này vẫn biết không nên hỏi nhiều, chỉ đành nhận lấy chiếc nhẫn, đưa cho hạ nhân Tô gia, để chuyển lại cho Đoạn Văn Ương.

Đoạn Văn Ương nhận chiếc nhẫn, hành một cái lễ tiết của người Đột Quyết: “Lão phu nhân thâm minh đại nghĩa, tại hạ vô cùng cảm kích, có tín vật này, tại hạ cũng có thể hoàn thành tâm nguyện của sư tôn rồi.”

Tần lão phu nhân: “Hồ Lộc Cổ qua đời như thế nào?”

Đoạn Văn Ương than nhẹ: “Sư tôn ta vì muốn đột phá cảnh giới thiên nhân, bế quan tu luyện, dùng kỳ hạn ba năm, lệnh cho chúng ta không được đi vào quấy rối, ai ngờ kỳ hạn vừa đến, thời điểm chúng ta đi vào coi, lại phát hiện lão nhân gia người đã tọa hóa*.”

_*Tọa hóa: về trời trong lúc ngồi tu luyện._

Ở đây người lớn tuổi một chút, đều nhớ Hồ Lộc Cổ năm đó là cao thủ hùng tâm bừng bừng quét ngang Trung Nguyên, cuối cùng dừng lại ở trong câu chuyện cũ cùng với Kỳ Phượng Các, nhưng đáng tiếc nhất đại tông sư, chung quy cũng vẫn phải đi tới kết cục bèo dạt mây trôi, sau lần đó, giang hồ thiên hạ, dù có gió nổi mây vần, cũng chẳng còn liên quan gì đến Hồ Lộc Cổ và Kỳ Phượng Các nữa.

Anh tài ngút trời, tựa như bèo dạt, tan biến trong tiếng than thở của đất trời.

Tần lão phu nhân yên lặng không nói, không biết trong lòng suy nghĩ thế nào.

Tô Uy Tô Tiếu hận hắn làm hỏng tiệc mừng thọ của mẫu thân, thấy thế cũng không khách khí nữa: “Nhẫn đã hoàn lại rồi, kính xin các hạ mau rời khỏi Tô phủ!”

Đoạn Văn Ương: “Hai vị công tử đừng vội đuổi ta đi, lần này ta đến còn muốn hỏi xin các ngươi một người.”

Tô Tiếu cho là hắn muốn gây bất lợi cho mẫu thân, lạnh lùng nói: “Nơi này của chúng ta không có người ngươi muốn.”

Đoạn Văn Ương cười nói: “Tô nhị công tử hỏi còn chưa hỏi, sao đã lên tiếng cự tuyệt. Ngươi yên tâm, ta không phải muốn gây bất lợi cho Tần lão phu nhân, nhẫn ta đã cầm, tâm nguyện của sư tôn ta đã hoàn thành, đương nhiên ta sẽ không dây dưa nữa. Người ta nói kia, là phụng theo ý muốn của Đà Bát Khả Hãn.”

Tô Uy: “Vậy ngươi nên đến gặp bệ hạ trình báo, tòa miếu nhỏ như Tô phủ ta đây, không chứa nổi vị đại phật như ngươi, người đâu, tiễn khách!”

Đoạn Văn Ương: “Khoan đã! Mỹ Dương huyện công có phải có một muội muội gả cho Nguyên Hùng? Người này có hiềm khích với Đột Quyết ta, bây giờ Đột Quyết và Chu triều kết minh, Khả Hãn lệnh cho ta đem một nhà già trẻ người này mang về Đột Quyết xử trí, kính xin Mỹ Dương huyện công giao bọn họ ra đây!”

Tô Uy hơi biến sắc mặt.

Cái người trong lời nói của đối phương, chính là một nhà đường muội của hắn. Vị em rể Nguyên Hùng này đắc tội Đột Quyết, chỉ lo Đột Quyết sẽ ỷ vào việc hai nước kết minh mà đến đòi người, cho nên đặc biệt chạy đến nhà hắn xin ở tạm. Tô Uy cũng đã bí mật thu lưu bọn họ, lại không ngờ được Đoạn Văn Ương biết được tin tức, không chút buông tha, tìm tới tận cửa.

“Bọn họ ở đâu, ta cũng không biết, nếu ngươi muốn tìm người thì tự đi mà tìm, không có quan hệ với Tô phủ ta!”

Đoạn Văn Ương: “Kính xin Mỹ Dương huyện công đừng làm ta khó xử. Ta nể phần duyên tình giữa tiên sư và lão phu nhân, vừa rồi mới cố ý tới tận cửa đòi người, mà không phải là trực tiếp bẩm báo với bệ hạ. Nếu như chờ Chu Chủ hạ lệnh, chỉ sợ quý phủ sẽ gặp phải rắc rối.”

Tô Tiều giận dữ: “Ngươi ở trong ngày sinh thần của mẫu thân ta tới cửa diễu võ dương oai, đầu tiên là đòi nhẫn, chúng ta đã cho ngươi, ngươi vậy mà còn được voi đòi tiên? Chẳng lẽ cho rằng Tô gia ta sợ ngươi sao! Đã nói là người không có ở đây, cút!”

Đoạn Văn Ương cũng không còn giữ nụ cười, hắn nheo mắt nhìn Tô Tiếu, chậm rãi nói: “Nghe nói Tô nhị công tử là đệ tử của Thuần Dương Quan, chắc là thân thủ bất phàm, hôm nay có duyên gặp dỡ, có ý muốn lãnh giáo một chút!”

Tô Tiều cười lạnh: “Được lắm, đuôi cáo rốt cục cũng lộ ra rồi, rõ ràng là đến gây rối, lại còn phải giả bộ thuần lương. Hôm nay tự ngươi đưa mình đến cửa, có chết hay tàn phế cũng đừng khóc lóc chạy tới gặp Khả Hãn Đột Quyết mà cáo trạng!”

Lời vừa dứt, hắn liền phi thân lên vồ về phía Đoạn Văn Ương.

Một chiêu này cũng không phải không có quy củ hay chương pháp gì, mà là phối hợp với kiếm pháp, thân tùy ý lay động, tiêu sái cực điểm, lập tức có người quát to một tiếng tuyệt.

Đối mặt với kiếm pháp như thiên hoa vạn biến của Tô Tiều, Đoạn Văn Ương không chút hoang mang, cũng không lùi bước về sau, mà đợi đến khi ánh kiếm đầy trời của đối phương chuyển tới trước người, mới trực tiếp dùng tay không xuyên thẳng vào trong ánh kiếm.

Tay không đánh vào kiếm sắc, không những không bị ánh kiếm cắt nát, ngược lại lại có thể miễn cưỡng chế trụ ánh kiếm.

Mọi người định thần nhìn lại, chỉ thấy tay phải Đoạn Văn Ương vững vàng nắm lấy thân kiếm, nhẹ xoay cổ tay, cũng không thấy dùng chút lực nào, thân kiến liền bị tác động đến mức kêu ong ong.

Tô Tiều suýt chút nữa không cầm nổi kiếm mà tuột tay ra.

Trên mặt hắn lộ ra thần sắc không dám tin.

Võ công của hắn tuy không sánh bằng sư đệ Lý Thanh Ngư, nhưng ở trên giang hồ cũng coi như là nhất lưu cao thủ, chưa từng bao giờ gặp phải cái tình trạng vừa mới đấu võ đã bị đánh cho quân lính tan tác thế này.

Lẽ nào chỉ vì đối phương là đệ tử của Hồ Lộc Cổ, liền có thể mạnh hơn một bậc hay sao?

Tô Tiều cảm thấy không phục, chiêu thức trên tay biến đổi càng nhanh, thân hình chưa từng dừng lại, sau khi thu tay lùi lại mấy bước, liền mượn lực nhanh chóng quay ngược trở lại, ánh kiếm mang theo chân khí đánh thẳng tới mặt Đoạn Văn Ương, một tay khác thì dùng toàn lực vận khí đánh về phía đối phương.

“Phòng quá nhỏ, đánh nhau không thoải mái!” Đoạn Văn Ương không hề cố gắng đón đỡ, cười sang sảng một tiếng, quay người nhảy ra bên ngoài.

Tô Tiều theo sát không dừng, hai người đánh nhau từ trong phòng ra ngoài phòng, chỉ một thoáng ánh kiếm đã bắn ra bốn phía, hàn khí âm lãnh lan tràn khắp nơi, khách nhân tự nhiên cũng đi theo ra ngoài xem.

Một người kiếm quang mãnh liệt như nước sông cuồn cuộn, che kín bầu trời, ập đến không ngơi, người còn lại tay không tấc sắt, như dạo bước bên trong làn kiếm, tựa như luôn luôn nằm trong hiểm cảnh, nguy ngập là thế nhưng mỗi lần đều từ trong hiểm cảnh ấy, lách khỏi ánh kiếm mà giữ được một mạng. Người ngoài nhìn vào đều cảm thấy kinh tâm động phách. Thanh Đô công chúa không rành võ công, cũng không muốn tận mắt nhìn thấy máu tanh khắp nơi, liền lưu lại trong phòng với Tần lão phu nhân, chưa từng đi ra.

Người ngoài nghề chỉ như xem trò vui, người trong nghề nhìn vào, nếu võ công đạt tới một cảnh giới nhất định, có thể nhận ra được tuy rằng Đoạn Văn Ương nhìn như nguy hiểm trùng trùng, nhưng trên thực thế lại là người chiếm ưu thế hơn.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên chậc một tiếng, nhỏ giọng nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Ta nhìn qua cũng thấy là Tô nhị lang đang bị đùa giỡn.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Ta cũng có ý này.”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên nghe hắn nói như vậy, không khỏi ngạc nhiên nói: “Thẩm huynh có thể nhìn thấy?”

Thẩm Kiều nở nụ cười: “Mặc dù ta không thể nhìn, nhưng có thể nghe.”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên: “Nghe kiểu gì?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Xuất kiếm, chân khí, bước chân, thậm chí hô hấp, đều có tiếng động. Người mù nhĩ lực sẽ nhạy cảm hơn đôi chút, Đoạn Văn Ương có ý định thăm dò võ công của Thuần Dương Quan, cho nên không vội vã phân cao thấp, nhưng đáng tiếc là Tô Tiều không nhận ra, ngược lại bị hắn quấn lấy đùa giỡn.”

Ở đây, người có thể nhìn ra điểm này, tuyệt không chỉ có mình Thẩm Kiều và Phổ Lục Như Kiên, chỉ là trận này còn chưa phân ra cao thấp, người ngoài tùy tiện nhúng tay, có thể sẽ gây lên mất công bằng, khiến người khác khinh thường, thứ hai cũng có là xem nhẹ Tô Tiều, Cho nên cho dù hắn là sư đệ của Lý Thanh Ngư, cũng chỉ có thể tạm thời đứng đó yên lặng nhìn diễn biến, chờ bọn họ đánh ra kết quả rồi tính tiếp.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên nghe hắn nói như vậy, thuận miệng hỏi: “Đều là đệ từ của Hồ Lộc Cổ, Côn Tà so với Đoạn Văn Ương thì ai hơn ai kém?”

Lời ra khỏi miệng mới phát hiện có chút không thích hợp, liền áy náy nói: “Không phải ta có ý định gợi lên chuyện thương tâm của Thẩm huynh đâu!”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Không sao, Côn Tà tuy mạnh, võ công lại đi theo con đường cương mãnh ác liệt, không bằng Đoạn Văn Ương tùy ý khoan thai. Theo như ta thấy, chỉ sợ Đoạn Văn Ương mới càng hiểu rõ hơn sự tinh túy của võ học sư môn, so ra cũng hơn hẳn Côn Tà mấy phần.”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên nghe vậy nghiêm mặt lại: “Nói như vậy, hôm nay người này đến Tô phủ chỉ sợ không phải chỉ vì chuyện đòi lại tín vật hay một nhà đường muội của Tô công tử, mà còn có ý định phô trương thanh thế.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Ta cũng đang có ý nghĩ này.”

Tiệc mừng thọ hôm nay, vì Tô Tiếu, nên trong đám khách khứa có tới hơn một nửa là người trong giang hồ, trong đó có rất nhiều cao thủ trẻ tuổi, ví dụ như Lý Thanh Ngư. Nếu nói tranh chỗ trong thập đại cao thủ chỉ sợ chưa chắc đã được, nhưng nếu Đoạn Văn Ương có thể đánh bại bọn họ, thì cũng đủ để chứng tỏ võ công của hắn hơn hẳn những người này, hiệu quả tuyệt đối không thua kém gì trận chiến ngày đó của Côn Tà với Thẩm Kiều.

Người Đột Quyết thận trọng từng bước, kết thông gia với Bắc Chu, lại có dây dưa không rõ với Bắc Tề, mặt khác hiệp trợ Bắc Chu đánh Bắc Tề, nhưng lại thu nhận quý tộc quan lại từ Bắc Tề chạy trốn tới, có thể nói là đưa đẩy cả hai bên, nhưng bởi vì thực lực mạnh mẽ, Bắc Chu cũng được, Bắc Tề cũng thế, không nước nào dám thật sự lật mặt hỏi tội, lòng lang dạ thú của chúng, chưa từng bao giờ che giấu.

Bây giờ một đời cao thủ Đột Quyết mới dồn dập đi vào Trung Nguyên, tựa như muốn hoàn thành kế hoạch mà năm đó Hồ Lộc Cổ không thể hoàn thành, mưu đồ bá nghiệp. Đầu tiên là chuyện Côn Tà ước chiến với Thẩm Kiều, đạp Huyền Đô Sơn xuống dưới chân, một trận thành danh, bây giờ lại tới Tô phủ, khiêu chiến quần hùng. Nếu không có chuyện Côn Tà thua thiệt dưới tay Yến Vô Sư, chỉ sợ hiện tại người Đột Quyết sẽ càng thêm hung hăng kiêu ngạo.

Lúc hai người đang nói chuyện, đột nhiên Đoạn Văn Ương cười lớn một tiếng, ánh kiếm khiến người ta hoa mắt mê mẩn bỗng chốc dừng lại, tiếng rên của Tô Tiều lập tức truyền đến, có rất nhiều người thậm chí còn không nhìn thấy Đoạn Văn Ương ra tay như thế nào, Tô Tiều đã té từ trên nóc nhà xuống rồi.

“Nhị đệ!” Tô Uy nhanh chóng chạy tới đỡ người dậy, “Đệ không sao chứ!”

Tô Tiều Lắc đầu một cái, trên mặt lộ vẻ đau đớn lại cố nén không kêu ra tiếng.

Đoạn Văn Ương cũng từ trên nóc nhà nhảy xuống, thái độ rất tùy tiện, một đám người nơi này chẳng ai có chút hảo cảm nào với hắn nhưng lại không thể không thừa nhận thực lực của hắn.

Tô Uy giận giữ nói: “Đoạn Văn Ương, ngươi đừng khinh người quá đáng, thật sự coi Tô gia ta như chỗ không người hay sao?”

Đoạn Văn Ương mỉm cười nói: “Lời ấy của Huyện công sai rồi, xuất thủ trước là lệnh đệ, sao hiện tại lại tính lên đầu ta? Nếu các ngươi chịu giao một nhà Nguyên Hùng ra, ta lập tức rời đi, tuyệt không quấy rầy.”

“Ngươi hùng hùng hổ hổ, nếu chúng ta lại lui bước nữa, không phải ngươi sẽ cho rằng chúng ta là quả hồng nhuyễn muốn nắn thế nào thì nắn sao. Đã như vậy, để ta lĩnh giáo xem bản lĩnh Hồ Lộc Cổ truyền cho ngươi được đến bao nhiêu đi!” Tần lão phu nhân từ bên trong đi ra, mặc dù đã năm mươi tuổi, nhưng có lẽ do từng luyện tập công pháp, nhan sắc của nàng cũng không hề có nét già nua, trái lại lộ ra một phong thái thành thục chín chắn, là một mỹ phụ trung niên hiếm có.

Đoạn Văn Ương tiếc nuối nói: “Bàn đi bàn lại, ta còn phải gọi lão phu nhân một tiếng Thanh sư tỷ, chỉ tiếc sau khi ngài mang theo nhẫn của sư tôn chạy trốn khỏi Đột Quyết, tiên sư cũng đã đem ngài trục xuất ra khỏi sư môn. Ta từng nghe nói, năm đó sư tôn rất coi trọng ngài, thậm chí còn có ý định đem y bát truyền lại cho ngài. Lão phu nhân vậy mà lại dùng sắc đẹp mê hoặc tiên sư, sau khi đạt được mục đích liền trộm rời đi, bây giờ nghĩ lại, chẳng lẽ ngài không cảm thấy hổ thẹn hay sao?”

“Câm miệng!” Nghe hắn sỉ nhục mẫu thân, hai huynh đệ Tô thị vô cùng tức giận.

Lão phu nhân lại cười lạnh nói: “Ân oán giữa ta và Hồ Lộc Cổ, khi nào đến loại tiểu bối như ngươi xem vào! Chẳng lẽ Đột Quyết không có người đến mức Hồ Lộc Cổ chỉ có thể nhận loại người miệng lưỡi trơn tru như ngươi làm đệ tử hay sao?”

Nàng nói với Tô Uy: “Đại lang, đem Nhị Lang kiếm ra đây!”

Không đợi Tô Uy kịp hành động, liền có người nói: “Lão phu nhân việc gì phải hạ thân phận, tính toán với một tên man tử Đột Quyết. Không cần phiền ngài phải ra tay, người này vừa rồi giao thủ với đệ tử của Thuần Dương Quan, vậy cũng nên do Thuần Dương Quan xử lý.”

Người nói chuyện chính là Lý Thanh Ngư, sắc mặt hắn lãnh đạm, không có quá nhiều biểu tình, ngữ khí thường thường, nửa điểm sát khi cũng không có.

Có thể chính vì ngữ khí như vậy, mà Đoạn Văn Ương lại nghiêm túc hẳn lên. Hắn quan sát tỉ mỉ Lý Thanh Ngư một phen: “Vị này chắc là một trong song bích Thanh Thành Lý công tử. Ta thấy lệnh sư huynh so với ngươi thì không bằng một ngón tay, vậy mà cũng dám xưng là song bích Thanh thành, thật sự là ủy khuất cho ngươi rồi!”

Lý Thanh Ngư không để ý đến chuyện hắn cố tình gây xích mích, chỉ đơn giản rút kiếm ra, mũi kiếm hướng xuống dưới, cổ tay tựa như hạ xuống lại khẽ nâng lên, khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới đều tản ra khí tức lười biếng tùy ý, thoạt nhìn cũng không nghiêm túc là mấy.

Vẻ mặt Đoạn Văn Ương từ từ nghiêm túc lại, trong tay hắn chẳng biết từ lúc nào có thêm một cái roi ngựa, ngăm đen, dài nhỏ, không biết dùng vật gì làm ra, nhìn không có chút lộng lẫy bóng sáng nào, rất tầm thường, không có gì đặc biệt.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên không nhìn ra được điểm nào đặc biệt, không nhịn được thấp giọng hỏi Thẩm Kiều: “Thẩm huynh, ngươi thấy cái roi của hắn có chỗ nào đặc biệt không?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu: “Ta không thấy được rõ, là dạng roi gì?”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên mô tả một phen.

Thẩm Kiều trầm ngâm: “Nếu ta đoán không lầm, roi kia của hắn là dùng da cá sấu Nam Hải ngâm với thuốc nước đặc chế của Miêu Cương, dẻo dai vô cùng, cho dù là kiên binh lợi khí, cũng chưa chắc có thể cắt đứt được.”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên a một tiếng: “Quả nhiên là rất có lai lịch, xem ra lần này Lý công tử gặp phải kỳ phùng địch thủ rồi!”

Không chỉ hắn, những người khác cũng đều rất trông mong trận này, mắt thấy một hồi giao phong đặc sắc chuẩn bị diễn ra, trong lòng khó tránh khỏi hưng phấn.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên vừa nói xong câu đó, Lý Thanh Ngư liền động.

Lý Thanh Ngư ra tay, khác biệt vô cùng lớn với Tô Tiều.

Động tác của Tô Tiều rất nhanh, sắc bén ác liệt, dùng nhanh để thắng, kiếm khí tỏa ra dường như thiên la địa võng vây lấy kẻ địch, khiến cho đối phương không nơi để trốn, thậm chí còn ảnh hưởng đến tâm tình của địch nhân. Phong cách như vậy, đối với những người võ công cao hơn hắn rất hữu hiệu, nhưng đối với cao thủ như Đoạn Văn Ương thì không ổn. Nội công của hắn thâm hậu như tường đồng vách sắt, đủ để không bị mê hoặc bởi kiếm khí của Tô Tiều, một nhát lật ngược thế cờ.

So với đó, động tác của Lý Thanh Ngư chậm hơn rất nhiền, mang theo tư thái không chút hoang mang, ở trong mắt người khác, kiếm của hắn nhẹ nhàng đưa ra, kéo theo một vệt sáng, mũi kiếm thậm chí không chỉa vào Đoạn Văn Ương mà chỉ hơi chênh chếch với mặt đất, động tác gần như lười biếng, giống như một đóa hoa nhẹ nhàng nở rộ dưới ánh mặt trời.

Nhưng ở trong mắt Đoạn văn Ương, đi kèm với đóa hoa kiếm đó, chân khí từ cơ thể đối phương trào dâng ra đầu mũi kiếm, từ mũi kiếm dâng tới mặt đất, đến mức gạch xanh trên sàn từng miếng từng miếng bung lên, vết nứt vỡ hiện ra, những mảnh gạch vụn đi cùng với chân khí bắn mạnh về phía hắn!

Cùng lúc đó, không đợi Đoạn Văn Ương làm ra hành động tiếp theo, Lý Thanh Ngư đã bay người lên, người kiếm hòa hợp, hóa thành một vệt sáng, coi chân khí hộ thể của đối phương tựa như không có, lấy thế đánh như lôi phong chớp giật, tím xanh đan xen, hỏa lôi phun trào, thẳng tắp đánh vào!

Chậm mà nhanh, hoãn mà gấp, những biến hòa này phát sinh chỉ vẻn vẹn trong một cái chớp mắt, người nào thoáng thất thần đã có thể không kịp người thấy rõ ràng.

Đoạn Văn Ương quất một roi tới, vừa vặn chặn lại cả người lẫn kiếm!

Hai cỗ chân khí va vào nhau, như hai vương gặp gỡ, gió thổi mây vần, phiên giang đảo hải, hậu quả hoặc là roi của Đoạn Văn Ương phá nát kiếm của Lý Thanh Ngư hoặc là kiếm của Lý Thanh Ngư chém rụng roi của Đoạn Văn Ương.

Nhưng mà nằm ngoài suy đoán của mọi người, roi của Đoạn Văn Ương vậy mà lại rơi vào khoảng không, người ngoài rõ ràng nhìn thấy thân ảnh của Lý Thanh Ngư đã va chạm với chiếc roi, nhưng cố tình lại không bị roi quấn lấy, trái lại biến thành hư vô, sau đó bỗng nhiên xuất hiện ở phía sau, trái phải Đoạn Văn Ương, ba nơi, mỗi nơi “Lý Thanh Ngư” đều lặp lại cùng một động tác —— đem mũi kiếm hướng ra ngoài.

Lúc này Thẩm Kiều liền nghe thấy bên cạnh có người hô khẽ một tiếng: “Kiếm ý! Lý Thanh Ngư đã luyện thành kiếm ý!”

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

Lý Thanh Ngư: Tại hạ Lý Thanh Ngư.

Yến Vô Sư: (khoanh tay nhìn)

Lý Thanh Ngư: Tại hạ Lý Thanh Ngư.

Yến Vô Sư: (khoanh tay nhìn)

Lý Thanh Ngư: …. Mẹ nó chứ, đừng có cản ta, ta muốn chém hắn!!! Sao lại có người tiện như vậy!!! (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

Tô Tiều: Sư đệ, bình tĩnh, ngươi có khả năng đánh không lại hắn.


	33. Chapter 33

Kiếm có bốn cảnh giới, Kiếm khí, Kiếm ý, Kiếm tâm, Kiếm thần.

Người ngoài nghề nhìn thấy người dùng kiếm dùng khí ngự kiếm, liền cho là kiếm pháp của đối phương cao thâm, trên thực tế, đây chỉ là tầng đầu tiên của cảnh giới kiếm pháp.

Đương nhiên, mặc dù là tầng đầu tiên, nhưng Kiếm khí không phải ai cũng có thể luyện được, có người cố gắng cả đời cũng không chạm được vào cánh cửa này, không cách nào tìm được con đường đi tới nói. Số người dùng chiêu thức để khắc chế địch hầu hết thuộc số nhiều. Lúc trước Thẩm Kiều cũng vì bị Yến Vô Sư bức bách, mới có thể từ bên bờ sinh tử hồi sinh, lúc này mới lĩnh ngộ được kiếm ý.

Mà Lý Thanh Ngư tuổi còn trẻ, vậy mà đã đạt được tới cảnh giới kiếm ý, tư chất võ học có thể thấy là cực cao.

Chỉ là kiếm ý của hắn có vẻ vừa mới đột phá, còn chưa thành thục. Khả năng là lúc lên Huyền Đô Sơn còn chưa đột phá được cảnh giới này, nên mới có thể bại dưới tay Úc Ái nửa chiêu.

Nói tóm lại, hai chữ “Kiếm ý” này một khi có người hô lên, ánh mắt mọi người nhìn Lý Thanh Ngư liền thay đổi.

Dịch Ích Trần là một trong thập đại cao thủ thiên hạ, bây giờ lại xuất hiện một cái Lý Thanh Ngư, chỉ sợ ngày Thuần Dương Quan quật khởi đã không còn xa nữa

Đoạn Văn Ương không hề ngồi không chờ chết, tuy rằng trong thời gian ngắn chưa thể nhận rõ cái nào là “ảo ảnh” cái nào là Lý Thanh Ngư thật, nhưng hắn cũng không định phân biệt tõ, mà chọn cách dùng roi đánh lên mặt đất, mượn lực đó nhảy lên cao, bay về phía cành cây bên cạnh, dùng roi quấn lấy, mũi chân lập tức mượn lực quay người, lao về phía Lý Thanh Ngư, tầng tầng roi ảnh, trực tiếp bao trùm toàn bộ ảo ảnh.

Người chưa đến, chân khí đã theo roi ảnh che ngập bầu trời, đánh úp xuống, cho dù là ảo ảnh hay là Lý Thanh Ngư thật sự cũng vẫn nhất định phải cưỡng ép đột phá được “Bức tường” này của Đoạn Văn Ương, mới có thể hóa giải cục diện bị động.

Nhưng nội công chân khí của Đoạn Văn Ương cũng tương tự như ấn tượng mà hắn lưu lại cho người khác, tiêu sái bừa bãi nhưng lại mạnh mẽ bá đạo khôn cùng, rõ ràng ở khắp mọi nơi, rồi lại như tường băng cheo leo, linh dương quải giác*, vô ảnh vô tung, nhưng lại kín mít không chỗ hở, khiến người ta khó lòng phòng bị.

_*Linh dương quải giác_ _:_ _Tiếng dùng trong Thiền lâm. Dê rừng treo sừng mà ngủ. Thiền gia dùng nhóm từ này để ví dụ người đại ngộ, dứt bặt sự mê chấp, giống như con dê rừng khi ngủ treo sừng lên cành cây, chân không chạm đất, hoàn toàn không để lại dấu vết gì._

Lá cây trong sân bị chân khí bao phủ, soàn soạt lìa cành, xoay quanh bọn họ, đen hai người bao ở chính giữa, khiến người chung quanh khó lòng thấy rõ tình hình trận chiến.

Không biết tâm tình người trong cuộc như thế nào, nhưng người đứng xem lại rất là căng thẳng.

Người trong Thuần Dương Quan tuy biết Lý Thanh Ngư không phải hạng tầm thường, nhưng không sợ nhất vạn chỉ sợ vạn nhất, đặc biệt là Tô Tiếu. Hắn đã tự mình giao thủ với Đoạn Văn Ương, không có người nào so với hắn hiểu rõ hơn sự lợi hại của Đoạn Văn Ương. Sư đệ của mình rốt cục có thể đánh thắng trận này hay không vẫn không thể biết được.

Nếu như Đoạn Văn Ương đánh thắng Lý Thanh Ngư, chỉ sợ ở đây cũng chẳng còn ai có thể là đối thủ của hắn. Đối phương cuối cùng có thể mang phu phụ đường muội Tô Uy đi hay không không quan trọng, quan trọng là nếu để chuyện này truyền ra ngoài, uy phong Đột Quyết sẽ phất lên mãnh liệt, diệt bỏ chí khí Trung Nguyên. Điều này chỉ sợ cũng chính là dụng ý mà hôm nay đối phương muốn thực hiện.

Trong thời khắc mà Tô Tiều đang suy nghĩ lung tung, lá rụng xoay quanh hai người đột nhiên dừng lại, dồn dập rơi xuống đất.

Chỉ thấy hai người đứng đối diện nhau, Lý Thanh Ngư vẫn như trước đứng nguyên tại chỗ, thanh kiếm vốn ở trong tay lại rơi ở cách đó không xa, trái lại, roi trên tay Đoạn Văn Ương vẫn vững vàng nằm ở đó.

Sắc mặt hai người không có gì thay đổi, không nhìn ra có thương tích gì. Lý Thanh Ngư mặt không cảm xúc, Đoạn Văn Ương thì vẫn là cái vẻ tùy tiện như cũ.

Tất cả mọi người thấy có chút mơ hồ.

Người sau cười ha ha, mở miệng nói trước: “Lý công tử quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền, tuổi còn trẻ mà đã đạt tới cảnh giới “Kiếm ý”, tương lai nhất định vươn xa, Đoạn mỗ xin cam bái hạ phong!”

Lý Thanh Ngư chậm rãi nói: “Là ta tài nghệ không bằng người, không còn gì để nói.”

Mọi người nghe vậy không khỏi giật mình, hết nhìn Đoạn Văn Ương, lại quay ra nhìn Lý Thanh Ngư.

Một người nói “Cam bái hạ phong”, một người nói “Tài nghệ không bằng người”, vậy rốt cục là ai thắng, ai thua?

Đoạn Văn Ương cười nói: “Ta vốn định đến để đưa người đi, không nghĩ tới lại có cơ hội luận bàn cùng với nhân tài mới nổi danh nhất hiện nay, chuyến này cũng không uổng công rồi!”

Tạ Tương bỗng mở miệng: “Nếu Đoạn huynh vẫn chưa hết tiếc, vậy Lâm Xuyên Học Cung xin nguyện phụng bồi lần nữa.”

Đoạn Văn Ương nhìn khắp bốn phía, chắp tay ngạo nghễ nói: “Lâm Xuyên Học Cung thì sao chứ, ngươi đánh không lại ta, nếu để Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ tới thì còn tạm được. Nghe nói nơi này quần hùng tụ hội, Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, Thuần Dương Quan, Lục Hợp bang, đều là những bang phái, môn phái tiếng tăm lẫy lừng của võ lâm Trung Nguyên, ta mang đầy lòng kính ngưỡng tới đây hội kiến, ai ngờ nghe danh không bằng gặp mặt, sự thật cũng chẳng đến mức đó. Hôm nay, ở đây, ngoại trừ Lý công tử có thể đứng ra làm đối thủ của ta, những kẻ còn lại, không đáng nhắc dến.”

Dứt lời, hắn dừng một chút: “A, ta suýt chút nữa quên mất, còn có một vị Thẩm chưởng giáo nữa. Trình độ của ngươi e là cao hơn những kẻ này một chút, bất quá cũng là bại tướng dưới tay sư đệ ta. Thẩm Kiều bây giờ, cũng chỉ là lão hổ không nanh mà thôi. Trong đám người vượn các ngươi có câu nói thế nào nhỉ, hổ lạc đồng bằng bị chó khinh. Ngươi bây giờ, Huyền Đô Sơn không về được, còn phải sống dựa vào sự che chở của Yến tông chủ, ngay cả chó mất chủ cũng không bằng. Nếu ta là ngươi, chắc đã sớm tự thấy xấu hổ mà đi tự sát rồi, đâu còn tư cách mà sống trên đời?”

Trên mặt hắn mặc dù vẫn mang theo nét cười, nhưng ánh mắt nhìn Thẩm Kiều lại cực kỳ lạnh nhạt.

Rất hiển nhiên, Thẩm Kiểu trong mắt hắn, đã không còn là một “đối thủ” mà là một “kẻ qua đường” không quá quan trọng hoặc là “Phế vật”.

Bị nhục nhã trước mặt mọi người như vậy, nếu như đặt ở trên người mình, Phổ Lục Như Kiên cảm thấy mình nhất định không thể nhịn được, vậy mà Thẩm Kiều lại vẫn một bộ dạng hạ mắt yên tĩnh, như không hề nghe thấy, giống hệt như đang ngủ. Phần công phu nhẫn nhục cùng tu dưỡng này, khiến người ta bội phục, đồng thời cũng khiến người ta xem thường.

Đoạn Văn Ương nói Thẩm Kiều, Tạ Tương có thể không quan tâm, nhưng đối phương lại khinh thường Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, coi nó không ra cái gì, Tạ Tương lại không thể làm bộ như không nghe thấy. Nghe giọng điệu của Đoạn Văn Ương, tựa hồ hắn chỉ coi Thuần Dương Quan là đối thủ, những người còn lại ở trong mắt hắn, không là cái gì. Tạ Tương cười lạnh một tiếng, chuẩn bị phát tác.

Tô Uy mở miệng: “Đoạn Văn Ương, ngươi coi tiệc mừng thọ của mẫu thân ta như sân luyện võ, nháo cũng nháo rồi, ngươi vừa nói mình đại diện cho hoàng hậu mà đến, vậy chuyện hôm nay ta nhất định sẽ trình báo lên bệ hạ để người xử trí. Hiện tại, mời ngươi lập tức rời khỏi đây!”

Đoạn Văn Ương ha ha cười: “Lĩnh giáo Kiếm ý của Lý công tử, ta đã hài lòng, cho dù Mỹ Dương huyện công không đuổi ta, ta cũng tự đi, chúng ta sau này còn gặp lại!”

Dứt lời quay người liền đi, Tạ Tương không kiềm chế được: “Đứng lại, Tạ Tương từ Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, kính xin Đoàn huynh chỉ giáo!”

Lời còn chưa dứt, kiếm đã thoát khỏi vỏ, cả người hóa thành một vệt sáng bay vút tới.

Đoạn Văn Ương tựa hồ như đã đoán được hành động này của hắn, ngay cả đầu cũng chưa từng quay lại, mũi chân điểm một cái, lập tức bay lên nóc nhà, sau đó biến mất không còn bóng dáng, chỉ để lại một tiếng cười dài: “Tạ công tử muốn mượn ta thành danh, nhưng thứ cho ta không thể phụng bồi, chờ ngươi luyện được “Kiếm ý” rồi lại nói, ha ha!”

Không còn mục tiêu, Tạ Tương chỉ có thể thu kiếm hạ xuống đất, oán hận nhìn về phía đối phương biến mất.

Bên kia đã nghe có người kinh hãi nói: “Lý công tử, ngươi không sao chứ?”

Mọi người nghe tiếng quay lại nhìn. Lý Thanh Ngư lấy khăn ra, phun một ngụm máu lên, lắc đầu một cái: “Không sao, chỉ là chút nội thương, điều dưỡng mấy ngày là được.”

Người ngoài thế mới biết câu “Tài nghệ không bằng người” vừa rồi hắn nói là có ý gì. Nếu như ngay cả người luyện thành cảnh giới “Kiếm ý” như Lý Thanh Ngư còn không phải là đối thủ của Đoạn Văn Ương, vậy võ công của người này còn lợi hại đến trình độ nào, chẳng lẽ lại là một Hồ Lộc Cổ thứ hai?

Nghĩ đến đây, không khỏi nhìn nhau ngơ ngác.

Tạ Tương trong lòng cũng dần cảm thấy thất bại.

Hắn tự cho là tư chất của mình không kém, mấy năm qua hành tẩu giang hồ chưa hề gặp được đối thủ, cũng khiến cho hắn này sinh một loại ảo giác, cảm thấy cho dù mình chưa bước được vào hàng ngũ thập đại cao thủ, nhưng cũng không hẳn là kém bao nhiêu. Ai ngờ cao thủ hết người này đến người kia nhô ra, trước đã có một Lý Thanh Ngư luyện thành cảnh giới “Kiếm ý”, sau lại còn nhảy ra một Đoạn Văn Ương so ra còn lợi hại hơn cả Lý Thanh ngư, thiên hạ đổi dời vượt quá khả năng của chúng ta, nhưng mà trong chúng ta, người mới thay người cũ, núi cao còn có núi cao hơn.

Hắn ở bên này có chút mất hứng, Lý Thanh Ngư bên kia cũng đã đi tới trước mặt Thẩm Kiều: “Thẩm chưởng giáo.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Thẩm mỗ đã không còn là chưởng giáo, Lý công tử không cần xưng hô như vậy.”

Lý Thanh Ngư không để ý, vẫn nói tiếp: “Ta đã luyện thành cảnh giới Kiếm ý, so với Đoạn Văn Ương vẫn còn kém một chút, lẽ nào sư đệ Côn Tà của hắn, còn mạnh hơn Đoạn Văn Ương nhiều hay sao?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Võ công Côn Tà tuy cao, cũng không thể bằng Đoạn Văn Ương.”

Lý Thanh Ngư: “Năm xưa Kỳ Phượng Các là đệ nhất thiên hạ, phong thái cùng võ công đều khiến người khác kính ngưỡng. Thẩm chưởng giáo thân là truyền nhân y bát của hắn, vậy mà ngay cả Côn Tà cũng đánh không lại.”

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc.

Lý Thanh Ngư thấp giọng thở dài: “Quân sinh ta chưa sinh, ta sinh quân đã lão, hận không thể tận mắt chứng kiến phong thái võ công của Kỳ Phượng Các tiền bối. Vốn tưởng rằng Huyền Đô Sơn có người nối nghiệp, nhưng đáng tiếc, đáng tiếc a!”

Sắc mặt hắn nhàn nhạt, nhưng thời điểm nói ra hai chữ đáng tiếc kia, lại khiến người ta cảm thấy hắn thật sự không cam tâm tiếc nuối.

Đây là một người thành tâm thành ý đối với võ đạo, hắn không xem thường những người không có thiên phú hay là không thể bái được sư phụ giỏi. Trong mắt Lý Thanh Ngư, Thẩm Kiều có được cả hai cái đó, nhìn trước nhìn sau đều thấy hắn có điều kiện hơn người khác không biết bao nhiêu lần, vậy mà còn rơi vào cái kết cục như vậy. Đối với Thẩm Kiều, hắn không chỉ xem thường, mà còn có một sự giận giữ mơ hồ khó hiểu.

Trước đó bị Đoạn Văn Ương khinh thường, sau đó là thêm một Lý Thanh Ngư tiếc nuối, càng chẳng cần nói tới đủ loại ánh mắt của đám người xung quanh đang chĩa vào, phàm là người có chút huyết tính, không nói đến mức là giận tím mặt, nhưng ít nhất cũng sẽ thay đổi sắc mặt, không còn mặt mũi nào tiếp tục ở lại chỗ này.

Thẩm Kiều cố tình lại là người mà thứ người khác không thể nhẫn hắn lại có thể, hay là nói hắn căn bản không hề nhẫn, vẫn bất động không chút thay đổi nào như trước, sắc mặt thường thường, thậm chí còn gật gật đầu, tán thành lời nói của Lý Thanh ngư: “Gia sư quả thật phong thái phi phàm, ít người có được, nhưng đáng tiếc là Lý công tử không thể gặp mặt người khi người còn tại thế. Bằng không với kinh tài tuyệt diễm của Lý công tử, nhất định có thể nhận được sự tán thưởng của gia sư.”

Có thể nói ra những lời như vậy, tiện đó còn nhẹ nhàng né tránh đánh giá của đối phương với mình, ngay cả Phổ Lục Như Kiên cũng không thể không bội phục con người Thẩm Kiều.

Lý Thanh Ngư tựa hồ cũng không ngờ được Thẩm Kiều sẽ phản ứng như vậy, hắn nhàn nhạt nói: “Khanh bản giai nhân*, sao lại đi theo ma đạo, cam nguyện đọa lạc.”

_* Khanh bản giai nhân: Ý bạn Ngư là bạn Kiều vốn là người tốt, chính đạo… sao lại theo chân ma giáo._

Cái từ “Ma” này, tất nhiền là chỉ Yến Vô Sư.

Thẩm Kiều đang yên đang làm làm chưởng giáo của một Đạo môn, lại lưu lạc tới mức phải lăn lộn một chỗ cùng với “Ma đầu” như Yến Vô Sư, dưới ánh mắt người đời, tất nhiên chính là sa đọa.

Mà cái người bị môn phái toàn giang hồ coi như Ma đạo, tông chủ Yến Vô Sư, nhưng dù sao cũng là thiếu sư của thái tử, do chính hoàng đế sắc phong. Phổ Lục Như Kiên khẽ cau mày, không đợi Thẩm Kiều trả lời, lập tức nói: “Lý công tử bản lĩnh cao siêu, Kiên mỗ bội phục, nhưng người thanh cao càng nên khiêm tốn mới phải. Thân thể Thẩm công tử không tốt, lại không có đắc tội với các hạ, các hạ vừa mở miệng liền hùng hổ dọa người như vậy, có vẻ như đã đánh mất phong độ của danh môn đại phái rồi!”

Lý Thanh Ngư liếc mắt nhìn Phổ Lục Như Kiên một cái, ngậm miệng không nói, cũng không dừng lại nữa, quay người liền đi.

Tô Uy ngăn cản hắn, trước tiên thi lễ một cái với hắn, sau đó cao giọng nói: “Tiệc mừng thọ hôm nay vì chuyện có khách không mời mà đến mà không chu toàn, đều là do Tô gia không chuẩn bị tốt. Đa tạ các vị đã dũng cảm đứng ra, trượng nghĩa giúp đỡ, ngu đệ bị thương, buổi tiệc không thể tiếp tục được nữa. Uy ở đây xin bồi tội với các vị, xin hẹn ngày khác bày tiệc, kính xin chư vị thứ lỗi.”

Chuyện hôm nay ai cũng không ngờ được, mọi người đương nhiên cũng không oán trách gì chủ nhà, ngược lại liên tiếp có người đi tới trấn an hắn, nói rằng dù sao Tô gia cũng là quý tộc thế gia, bảo hắn cân nhắc kỹ càng rồi soạn một bản tấu sớ gửi lên hoàng đế cáo trạng chuyện này.

Một số ít khách mời lục tục cáo từ rời đi, Lý Thanh Ngư thì bị thị nữ của Thẩm lão phu nhân mời xuống nghỉ ngơi chữa thương.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Thẩm huynh, chúng ta cũng đi chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều gật đầu, còn chưa kịp nói chuyện, biến cố đã xảy ra!

“Vừa rồi khi đi, ta đã nghĩ ra một biện pháp, nếu các ngươi đã không chịu giao vợ chồng Nguyên Hùng ra đây, vậy ta liền mời lão phu nhân đi làm khách trước đã, không biết các ngươi cảm thấy mẫu thân quan trọng hay là đường muội quan trọng đây!”

Âm thanh vang lên từ xa đến gần, sang sảng truyền đến, lại như ở ngay bên tai mọi người, vô cùng rõ ràng, chỉ bằng phần bản lĩnh truyền âm thành tiếng này, so với việc truyền âm nhập tâm còn khó hơn mấy phần.

Hai huynh đệ Tô Uy Tô Tiều biến sắc, người trước tay chân trói gà không chặt, là một văn nhân sĩ phu thuần túy, người sau vừa mới nếm mùi thất bại dưới tay Đoạn Văn Ương, tay phải vẫn không có cách nào nhúc nhích, lúc này cũng không để ý nhiều thêm, vọt người về phía mẫu thân mình.

Nhưng hắn còn chưa tới được gần đó, người đã đột nhiên bay ngược ra ngoài, ầm ầm rơi xuống mặt đất. Người ngoài thậm chí còn không kịp thấy rõ hắn bị thương như thế nào!

Đoạn Văn Ương đi rồi quay lại, ai cũng không ngờ tới.

Mà suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, lúc hắn rời đi căn bản chưa từng đồng ý từ bỏ yêu cầu mang phu phụ Nguyên Hùng đi. Có thể thấy được hắn đã sớm có dự mưu, căn bản chưa hề đi xa.

Thời khắc nguy cấp cỡ này, công phu khua môi múa mép trách cứ hắn đê tiện vô sỉ không giữ lời cũng chẳng thể dùng được. Giang hồ cũng thế, triều đình cũng vậy, thậm chí ngay cả thiên hạ đại thế này, đơn giản đều là mạnh được yếu thua, cường giả vi vương, ai mạnh người đó quyết.

Cho nên ngay lúc Tô Tiều bay ra ngoài, Đám người Lý Thanh Ngư, Đậu Yến Sơn, Tạ Tương đều không hẹn mà cùng ra tay, ý đồ ngăn Đoạn Văn Ương lại.

Những người này đều là cao thủ mạnh nhất giang hồ hiện nay, coi như vẫn còn có chút khoảng cách với thập đại cao thủ, nhưng cũng không quá lớn. Như Lý Thanh Ngư, rất có thể đã có đủ tư cách bước chân vào trong thập đại, vừa rồi đơn đả độc đấu, e là hắn có kém Đoạn Văn Ương một bậc, nhưng mà trước mắt mấy người cùng lúc ra tay, làm sao lại có thể thất bại.

Nhưng không ngờ bọn họ lại tính sai.

Đoạn Văn Ương không có bắt Tần lão phu nhân, mà trên đường ra chiêu lại thay đổi mục tiêu, vọt thẳng về phía Tô Uy!

Tần lão phu nhân năm xưa từng là môn hạ của Hồ Lộc Cổ, cho dù nhiều năm chưa từng ra tay, võ công nhất định cũng không quá kém. Nhưng Tô Uy lại không như vậy, vị Mỹ Dương huyện công này thật sự là văn nhân chân chính, một chút công phu cũng không biết. Không có nửa điểm chần chừ, có thể thấy trong lòng hắn đã sớm tính toán trước, chiêu vừa rồi bất quá chỉ là hư chiêu lừa người.

Mọi người chậm mất nửa nhịp, lại bị một cái phất ống tay áo của đối phương ngăn trở chốc lát, lúc có thể ra tay, năm ngón tay Đoạn Văn Ương đã gần như chạm tới cổ Tô Uy, cho dù bọn họ có là Đại La thần tiên, cũng không kịp chạy tới cứu viện.

Tô Tiều nhịn không được kêu lên sợ hãi: “Đại ca!”

Tần lão phu nhân biến sắc, lạnh lùng nói: “Đừng hòng thương tổn con ta!”

Đoạn Văn Ương chợt a một tiếng.

Không phải bởi vì thanh âm quát mắng của Tô Tiều và Tần lão phu nhân, càng không phai vì đám người Lý Thanh Ngư đúng lúc chạy tới.

Một cái gậy trúc không biết từ chỗ nào bay ra, cản ngay ở trước mặt hắn.

Đoạn Văn Ương theo bản năng vươn tay đẩy ra, đối phương lại như thể thuận thế tránh thoát, tựa như cá chạch tuột khỏi tay, làm người ta không thể nào nắm bắt. Chân khí theo sự di động của gậy trúc mà nhộn nhạo cả lên, tầng tầng lớp lớp, mặc dù không bá đạo lại mạnh mẽ bền bỉ, nhưng cũng đủ khiến cho Đoạn Văn Ương không thể không tạm thời từ bỏ Tô Uy để mà chuyên tâm đối phó với đối thủ đột nhiên xuất hiện này.

Thời điểm hắn thấy rõ được đối thủ của mình là người phương nào, phần kinh ngạc này đã nhanh chóng lan ra khắp gương mặt.


	34. Chapter 34

Thẩm Kiều vẫn như trước khép hờ hai mắt, sắc mặt bình tĩnh không lay động, người ngoài nhìn vào, chỉ thấy gậy trúc trong tay hắn tùy tâm sở dục, giống như chỉ gõ bừa chỗ nào đó, không có nửa điểm kết cấu gì cả.

Có thể chính là vì không có chút chương pháp hay đấu pháp gì như vậy, mà Đoạn Văn Ương lại càng không dám khinh thường buông lỏng, vẻ mặt của hắn so với lúc giao thủ với Lý Thanh Ngư vừa rồi thậm chí còn nghiêm nghị hơn. Trong nháy mắt hai người đã giao thủ hơn trăm chiêu, từ mặt đất lên nóc nhà, lại từ nóc nhà đến trên cây, thân hình bát định, quang ảnh mờ ảo, khi thì hòa hoãn khi thì ác liệt, giao thủ nhanh đến mức khó có thể tin, võ công kém một chút, liền không thể phân biệt được cái gì với cái gì.

Hơn nữa nhìn tình trạng hiện giờ, đến tận lúc này Thẩm Kiều cũng chưa từng có dấu hiệu rơi vào thế hạ phong.

Nhân dịp Đoạn Văn Ương không quan tâm đến bọn họ, gia nhân trong nhà nhanh chóng bao quanh bảo vệ Tô Uy, Tô Tiều lại bảo người đưa mẫu thân, huynh trưởng trở lại phòng, mình thì cố nén đau đớn ở lại bên ngoài.

Tất cả mọi người càng xem càng kinh ngạc, giật mình nhất không ai khác ngoài Đoạn Văn Ương.

Lúc trước, Thẩm Kiều dưới sự chế nhạo, tiếc nuối của Lý Thanh Ngư không hề tức giận ra tay, mọi người cảm thấy rất bình thường, bởi vì không chỉ Đoạn Văn Ương, ngay cả những người còn lại cũng đều cảm thấy Thẩm Kiều sa đọa đến mức này, thật sự đã gần như vứt đi rồi. Danh tiếng có thể tái tạo, nhưng võ công muốn khôi phục thì lại rất khó, Một người không có võ công, ở trên giang hồ làm sao có thể đặt chân. Nếu như chỉ dựa vào sự che chở của người khác, chẳng cần biết người che chở ấy lợi hại ra sao, nhưng trong mắt người khác hắn đã chính là phế vật, ai cũng có tư cách xem thường hắn.

Nhưng một “Phế nhân” như thế, lại làm được một chuyện mà đa số những người ở đây cũng không làm được —— Hắn không chỉ ngăn được Đoạn Văn Ương, hơn nữa còn có thể miễn cưỡng đánh hòa với đối phương.

Rất nhiều người trong lòng lúc này đều có một suy nghĩ: Chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn rốt cục cũng là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn, cho dù danh xưng Đạo môn đệ nhất thiên hạ này là do người khác thổi phổng không biết bao lần, nhưng Thẩm Kiều có thể trở thành người kế thừa của Kỳ Phượng Các, cũng không phải là không có lý do.

Mà nói đi nói lại, nếu như hắn có thể đánh ngang tay với Đoạn Văn Ương, vậy lúc trước sao lại thất bại dưới tay Côn Tà, rơi vào kết cục như vậy, lẽ nào trong đó có ẩn tình khác?

Ý nghĩ hỗn loạn này vụt lướt qua trong óc mọi người, rồi lại khiến họ càng thêm chuyên chú nhìn hai người so chiêu, sợ bỏ mất điểm nào, chỉ thấy đặc sắc gấp bội, không thua kém chút nào so với trận giao thủ khi trước của Lý-Đoạn.

Ở trong vòng chiến, Thẩm Kiều cũng không có thoải mái như người ngoài tưởng tượng.

Trên thực tế, Đoạn Văn Ương quả thật rất mạnh, võ công của hắn đúng là trên cơ Côn Tà, điều này không phải giả.

Thẩm Kiều có thể kiên trì được lâu như vậy, thứ nhất là hắn có năm thành công lực làm cơ sở, thứ hai là vì lúc trước Đoạn Văn Ương đã từng giao thủ với Lý Thanh Ngư, thật sự cũng bị thương nhẹ, thứ ba võ công Huyền Đô Sơn vốn không hẹn mà hợp với huyền môn bát quái, tử vi đấu sổ, thậm chí tựa như tinh tượng trên trời, tinh diệu khó lường, Đoạn Văn Ương chưa từng tiếp xúc qua, khó tránh khỏi mất đi tiên cơ, bị cuốn vào trong.

Người ngoài nhìn vào chỉ thấy sắc hoa rực rỡ, Đoạn Văn Ương một roi lại tiếp một roi, từng cái đều như lôi đình vạn quân, thế không thể đỡ, chân khí bá đạo mạnh mẽ theo từng đợt roi ảnh mà áp lên đầu Thẩm Kiều, làm áp lực đè lên hắn cứ tăng một tầng lại một tầng, tựa như đồ sứ dễ vỡ, tuy rằng đẹp đẽ lại như sắp nứt, không đỡ nổi một đòn.

Rắc một tiếng, thanh âm gậy trúc đứt thành hai đoạn vang lên, Lý Thanh Ngư lập tức ném thanh Thu Thủy kiếm về phía Thẩm Kiều: “Đón lấy!”

Thẩm Kiều nghe âm đoán vị, đầu cũng không chuyển, vươn tay vững vàng đón được, kiếm khí rung động, không lay không chuyển, vừa vặn cắt ngang chín tầng roi ảnh mà đối phương đánh tới.

Trong phút chốc, sơn băng địa liệt, vạn hác tranh lưu*, tựa như đê vỡ, thế như chẻ tre, không gì có thể ngăn cản!

_*Sơn băng địa liệt, vạn hác tranh lưu: núi nở đất nứt, ngàn vạn con thác tranh nhau chảy._

Đoạn Văn Ương hơi biến sắc, không thể không buông tay lùi lại, roi ảnh trong nháy mắt biến mất, thay vào đó là một tia sáng trắng.

Đạo bạch quang này không phải kiếm khí, nhưng vì nó vô hình vô chất, lại không có cảm giác chân khí, nhẹ nhàng như tớ tằm mềm mại, lại tựa như hình với bóng, phảng phất có ý thức riêng, đánh thẳng về phía Đoạn Văn Ương, theo sát không nghỉ, quấn lấy không buông.

“Đây là gì vậy, cũng là kiếm khí sao?” Triển Tử Càn không nhịn được kinh ngạc lên tiếng.

“Không, là Kiếm ý.” Trả lời hắn là sư đệ Tạ Tương.

Triển Tử Cản: “Vậy sao lại khác hẳn với cái vừa rồi Lý Thanh Ngư đánh ra?”

Tạ Tương: “Của Lý Thanh ngư là Kiếm ý vô hình, đây là Kiếm ý hữu hình.”

Triển Tử Càn: “Vô hình thắng hữu hình, nói vậy là Lý Thanh Ngư mạnh hơn một bậc?”

Tạ Tương: “Kiếm ý vốn vô hình, tại sao lại nói vô hình thắng hữu hình? Nếu có thể xuất ra kiếm ý hữu hình, vậy thì chứng tỏ người này đã đạt được đến tinh túy của kiếm đạo, cách cảnh giới kiếm tâm không xa!”

Triển Tử Cản lập tức tỉnh ngộ, hảo cảm với Thẩm Kiều thoáng chốc tăng thành sùng bái.

Đoạn Văn Ương lúc này đã lùi lại mấy chục bước, nhưng kiếm ý trắng bạc kia tựa như nhu nhược không xương, không chút giảm sút, vẫn quấn lấy không buông, tựa hồ nhất định phải tóm được hắn mới bỏ qua.

Đầu roi chạm phải kiếm ý, cây roi làm từ da cá sấu Nam Hải luyện chế trong mấy chục loại dược liệu mà ra, cư nhiên lại bị kiếm ý cắt đứt mất một đoạn!

Sắc mặt Đoạn Văn Ương khẽ đổi, chưởng phóng đánh tới kiếm ý, tức thì như hoàng giang đổ xuống từ trên vách đá cheo leo tận tầng mây, nước trời gặp gỡ, mênh mang một màu hóa thành hỗn độn, khiến người ta không biết từ đâu mà tới!

Cơn sóng thần biến thành thực thể, từ bốn phương tám hướng đổ tới, người gặp đều phải biến sắc tránh lui, đợi đến khi lui được vài bước, mới phát hiện phả vào mặt không phải là sóng biển thật sự, mà là kiếm ý tựa như sóng biển ập tới.

Đợi mọi người phục hồi lại tinh thần, cảm giác lạnh lẽo tựa như hơi nước âm trần vẫn còn lưu lại trên mặt, bởi vậy mới cảm thấy được sự lợi hại của kiếm ý.

Triển Tử Càn cảm thấy thật thú vị, không nhịn được vươn tay lau một cái, lại không thấy có cái gì, mà Tạ Tương lại nói với hắn: “Cái này là bởi vì kiếm ý hữu hình của hắn còn chưa đạt đến mức hoàn hảo, nếu có thể đem hình dạng kiếm ý đạt tới cảnh giới hóa cảnh, khó có thể bảo toàn được cho người đứng xem tránh khỏi thương tích.”

Triển Tử Càn đối với kiến giải của vị sư đệ này từ trước đến nay đều rất bội phục, nghe vậy lại hỏi: “Ta thấy nội lực của hắn tựa hồ có chút không phù hợp, chuyện này là sao?”

Tạ Tương ừ một tiếng, ánh mắt vẫn như trước đặt ở trận chiến: “Hẳn là trong thân hắn còn mang bệnh cũ, nội lực không bằng khi trước, cho dù luyện thành kiếm ý, cũng không có cách nào phát huy kiếm ý được đến cảnh giới tốt nhất, sợ là không chống đỡ được bao lâu nữa.”

Triển Tử Càn vội quay ra nhìn về phía Thẩm Kiều. Hắn đối với Thẩm Kiều khá là có hảo cảm, tất nhiên không hy vọng đối phương bại trận, chỉ là trong tầng tầng ánh kiếm cùng roi ảnh kia, cũng rất khó mà nhìn ra được thần sắc của hai người.

Đoạn Văn Ương đã có chút mệt mỏi. Roi của hắn đứt mất một đoạn, lúc trước khi giao thủ cùng Lý Thanh Ngư đã bị thương nhẹ, lúc này vì sự coi thường Thẩm Kiều khi nãy đã hối hận từ lâu. Đối phương cho dù nội lực có chút không tốt, nhưng kiếm ý lại cực kỳ ác liệt. Nội lực Đoạn Văn Ương có mạnh hơn nữa, cũng không thể cuồn cuộn không ngừng được. Mắt thấy sắc màu kiếm ý tăng mạnh, chỉ sợ lại có tư thế quay đầu trở lại, lúc này liền không tiếp tục ham chiến, buông tay lùi về sau, mở miệng cười nói: “Thẩm chưởng giáo quả nhiên là danh bất hư truyền, hôm nay không rảnh rỗi, xin hẹn ngày khác quay lại lĩnh giáo, từ biệt!”

Hắn muốn đi, ai cũng không ngăn được. Người này mặc dù sinh ra ở Đột Quyết, khinh công lại cao đến mức quỷ dị, lộ số cổ quái, thân pháp quỷ dị, không người nào ở đây đã từng nhìn qua.

Thẩm Kiều không có đuổi theo.

Hắn là người duy nhất đã từng giao thủ với cả hai người Côn Tà và Đoạn Văn Ương.

Võ công Côn Tà không thể nói là không cao, nhưng nếu như Thẩm Kiều không bị ám hại trúng độc, cuộc chiến trên Bán Bộ phong, người bị thua nhất định là Côn Tà.

Nhưng mà Đoạn Văn Ương lại khác. Tuy rằng võ công Thẩm Kiều chỉ còn một nửa, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn còn, đối thủ này quả thực đáng sợ đến mức Thẩm Kiều phải giật mình. Tuy rằng nhìn qua như hắn chiếm thế thượng phong, nhưng lại không hề thăm dò được cực hạn của đối phương. Vừa rồi nếu tiếp tục đánh nữa, Thẩm Kiều nỏ mạnh hết đà nhất định sẽ thua, mà Đoạn Văn Ương lại cố tình lựa chọn ngay đúng lúc đó thu tay rời đi.

Hắn đứng tại chỗ điều tức, phát hiện vừa rồi mình sử dụng kiếm ý hữu hình đã tiêu hao hơn nửa phần chân khí, thân thể lúc này quả thực quá mức yếu ớt, ngay cả duy trì đi lại bình thường cũng cực kỳ miễn cường, không khỏi âm thầm cười khổ.

Lý Thanh Ngư đi tới trước mặt hắn: “Thẩm chưởng giáo.”

Thẩm Kiều đem Thu Thủy kiếm trong tay đưa tới, “Đa tạ Lý công tử vừa rồi đã cho mượn kiếm, đáng tiếc Thẩm mỗ công lực không đủ, đã bôi nhọ thanh kiếm tốt này rồi.”

Lý Thanh Ngư nhận lấy kiếm: “Vừa rồi là ta nói lỡ, ngươi đừng để ở trong lòng.”

Hắn nhìn qua chính là kiểu người không giỏi giao tiếp, ít nói, ngay cả lời giải thích cũng nói đến có chút lạnh lẽo cứng nhắc.

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Lý công tử khách khí rồi, nếu như không có ngươi đúng lúc cho mượn kiếm, lúc này chỉ sợ ta đã phơi thây trong trận rồi.”

Hai mắt hắn mơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy một chút cảnh vật, lâu dần liền biến thành thói quen hạ mắt nói chuyện, dù vậy hai mắt vẫn mang cái vẻ vô thần như trước, chỉ là dưới ánh mặt trời phảng phất như có lưu quang liễm diễm lộng lẫy trong đó, khiến người thấy mà than thở tiếc hận.

Lý Thanh Ngư nhìn hắn chốc lát, bỗng nói: “Nếu như ngươi không có nơi để đi, Thuần Dương Quan có thể cung cấp một nơi, ngươi không cần phải ủy khuất chính mình đi ăn nhờ ở đậu, dựa vào người ngươi không thích.”

Tô Tiều ở bên cạnh nghe thấy lời này không khỏi giật mình. Thuần Dương Quan ai mà không biết vị sư đệ này tâm tính lạnh nhạt, cứng rắn như sắt đá, trong tâm chỉ có võ đạo, đối với sư phụ và huynh đệ đồng môn còn có chút nhiệt độ, nhưng cũng chỉ đến thế. Chính mình từ xưa tới nay chưa từng nghe thấy hắn có chút quan tâm nào tới người khác, càng không cần nói tới chuyện mời ai đó tới Thuần Dương Quan. Vậy mà đối với một Thẩm Kiều không quen không biết, lại thể hiện ra sự kính trọng đến vậy.

Thẩm Kiều tựa hồ cũng có chút bất ngờ, hơi ngẩn ra, lúc sau mới cười nói: “Đa tạ ý tốt của Lý công tử.”

Cảm tạ là cảm tạ, cũng không nói mình có cần hay không, chính là từ chối rồi.

Bèo nước gặp nhau, hai bên cũng không có bao nhiêu giao tình, Thẩm Kiều không muốn bởi vì chuyện của mình mà mang tới phiền phức cho Thuần Dương Quan.

Lý Thanh Ngư gật gật đầu, cũng không nói thêm nữa, nhấc kiếm rời đi.

Những người còn lại mới tuy ngoài miệng không nói, lúc trước tâm lý không khỏi cũng có chút khinh thường cái vị chưởng giáo sa sút này. Nhưng sau trận giao thủ của Thẩm Kiều với Đoạn Văn Ương, loại ý nghĩ này liền không còn sót lại chút gì.

Cứ cho là Thẩm Kiều đánh trận sau chiếm được tiện nghi, nhưng ở trong tình huống đó, nếu như không có hắn ra tay, ai có thể ngăn cản được Đoạn Văn Ương?

Ai dám nói mình nhất định có thể làm cho Đoạn Văn Ương biết khó mà lui?

Tần lão phu nhân được thị nữ đỡ tới, mang theo Tô Uy và Tô Tiều hành một đại lễ với Thẩm Kiều: “Đa tạ Thẩm tiên sinh đúng lúc cứu giúp ta, xin nhận của lão nhân một lạy!”

Thẩm Kiều vội đỡ lấy nàng: “Lão phu nhân không cần khách khí. Đoạn Văn Ương đi rồi quay lại, ý định bắt Mỹ Dương huyện công làm con tin, không khỏi quá không phúc hậu. Ta đến quý phủ làm khách, tất nhiên nên ra tay cứu viện, đây là chuyện phải làm!”

Tần lão phu nhân: “Dù thế nào thì từ nay về sau, ngài chính là đại ân nhân của Tô phủ, đại môn Tô phủ vĩnh viễn mở rộng với ngài. Thẩm tiên sinh nếu như có yêu cầu gì, Tô phủ nhất định tận lực hoàn thành giúp ngài.”

Mặc dù chuyện Tô gia có thể làm được e là cũng không nhiều được đến vậy, nhưng có thể nói ra lời hứa hẹn này, có thể thấy đây là Tần lão phu nhân đang thật tâm cảm tạ.

Một buổi tiệc mừng thọ bời vì có sự tham gia của Đoạn Văn Ương mà nhanh chóng kết thúc. Mọi người vui vẻ mà đến, mất hứng mà về. Phổ Lục Như Kiêm cùng với Thẩm Kiều cùng đi ra khỏi Tô phủ, sau khi nói mấy câu mời hắn lúc nào cũng có thể tới phủ chơi, thì mới cáo từ rời đi.

Thẩm Kiều đang muốn lên xe ngựa, lại bị Triển Tử Càn gọi lại: “Thẩm công tử, xin dừng chân!”

Triển Tử Càn chắp tay: “Vừa rồi vẫn muốn nói chuyện cùng ngài, lại không tìm được cơ hội, kinh xin hãy đáp ứng một thỉnh cầu của ta!”

Thẩm Kiều nhạc nhiên nói: “Chuyện gì mà trịnh trọng như vậy?”

Triển Tử Cản cười nói: “Ta muốn xin ngài đồng ý cho ta vẽ cho ngài một bức họa.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Bức họa?”

Triển Từ Cản: “Đúng vậy, ta vốn là một lòng ái mộ họa tranh, thích nhất là vẽ tranh về thần tiên. Chỉ là chúng sinh trên thế gian này, ai có thể chân chính nói mình là thần tiên. Mãi đến lúc nhìn thấy Thẩm công tử đây, liền cảm thấy ngài cùng với thần tiên trong mắt ta là gần nhất, cho nên muốn xin ngài cho ta vẽ một bức được không?”

Thẩm Kiều đã từng gặp qua rất nhiều yêu cầu kỳ quái, nhưng chưa từng gặp phải người muốn vẽ tranh cho hắn, nhất thời có chút dở khóc dở cười, cũng không biết nên đáp lại như thế nào.

Không đợi Triển Tử Càn tiếp tục nói thêm vài câu thuyết phục hắn, Tạ Tương đã đi tới: “Thẩm công tử xin đừng trách, sư huynh đã thích vẽ tranh thành si, thường xuyên như vậy!”

Dứt lời đi tới chắp tay một cái, rồi nhanh chóng tóm lấy cánh tay Triển Từ Càn kéo đi.

Triển Tử Càn ôi chao ôi chao hai tiếng, cũng không thể dứt ra khỏi Tạ Tương, không thể làm gì khác là cố gắng quay đầu lại hét lên với Thẩm Kiều: “Thẩm công tử nếu có thể tuyệt đối đừng rời khỏi kinh thành quá nhanh, Triển mỗ nhất định sẽ tới cửa bái phỏng!”

Thẩm Kiều bật cười lắc đầu, nhấc chân bước vào trong xe ngựa, móc ra một cái khăn, máu liền phun lên đó, sắc mặt lập tức liền uể oải xuống.

Đoạn Văn Ương bị kiếm ý của hắn gây thương tích, ước chừng phải nửa tháng sau mới có thể khôi phục như cũ, nhưng chính bản thân hắn cũng không chiếm được tiện nghi gì, cũng là tổn thương nguyên khí, chỉ là vừa rồi cố gắng nhẫn xuống không thể hiện ra mà thôi.

Tạ Tương chắc chắn cũng nhìn ra điểm này, mới không để Triển Từ Càn tiếp tục dây dưa.

Yến Vô Sư vốn là người hoang phí xa hoa, người dưới muốn làm y vui lòng, nên trong buồng xe cũng bố trí vô cùng hoa lệ thoải mái. Thẩm Kiều bảo phu xe khởi hành quay về phủ thiếu sư, sau đó cũng không cần tiếp tục che giấu, cả người dựa vào trên vách xe, vẻ mặt mệt mỏi, hơi nhíu mày, bất tri bất giá đã ngủ thiếp đi.

Bởi vì cực kỳ mệt mỏi, cảm giác ngủ rất say, không biết chuyện gì bên ngoài, lúc tỉnh lại phát hiện bánh xe dưới thân tựa hồ vẫn tiếp tục lăn, trong lòng không khỏi trầm xuống.

Hắn vén rèm xe nhìn ra ngoài thăm dò, mơ hồ nhìn thấy xe ngựa hình như đã ra khỏi thành, chạy tới vùng ngoại ô, nói chung chắc chắn là không phải con đường quay về phủ thiếu sư.

“Lão Ngụy, ngươi còn ở ngoài đó không?”

Không ai trả lời, tốc độ xe lại chậm dần, mãi đến tận khí hoàn toàn dừng lại.

Người lái xe quay đầu lại, trên người vẫn là quần áo lão Ngụy, mặt lại đổi thành người khác, xinh đẹp mê hồn, thời điểm không cười trên hai gò má vẫn mang theo lúm đồng tiền.

Cho dù không thấy rõ lắm, đối phương vừa mở miệng, Thẩm Kiều đã biết là người nào.

“Không phải ta nói quá, nhưng Tô phủ đề phòng cũng quá mức qua quýt rồi. Ta mặc quần áo lão Ngụy, trên đầu đội cái nón rộng vành, chỉ cần thay đổi thanh âm một chút, ngay cả khuôn mặt cũng không thay đổi, bọn họ cũng chẳng hề hoài nghi. Cái chỗ như vậy, dù là ai cũng có thể tới lui tự nhiên, ngươi giúp người ta đuổi Đoạn Văn Ương đi một lần, có thể đuổi được lần hai không.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Lão Ngụy đâu?”

Bạch Nhung hờn dỗi: “Thẩm chưởng giáo sao lại đi quan tâm tới một ông lão, đại mỹ nhân như ta đây đứng trước mặt ngươi, ngươi không thèm để ý đến sao? Chết rồi chết rồi, bị ta giết chết rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều nở nụ cười: “Là ta nhiều lời, căn bản không cần hỏi câu này. Người thông minh như ngươi, không cần vì một phu xe mà đối đầu với Yến Vô Sư.”

Bạch Nhung cười hì hì: “Ta ngay cả ngươi cũng bắt đi, huống hồ là một tên phu xe. Nói như ngươi, có phải sợ là ta không chịu nói thật không? Được rồi được rồi, nói cho ngươi biết cũng không sao, một tiểu nhân vật như vậy, ta thật sự không có hứng thú đi giết. Người bị ta đánh ngất xỉu ném vào trong chuồng ngựa Tô gia rồi, tùy hắn tự sinh tự diệt đi, bị ngựa giẫm chết cũng không liên quan đến ta! Bất quá nói đi nói lại, Yến Vô Sư đối đãi với ngươi kiểu gì vậy, biết rõ thân thể ngươi hiện giờ không tốt, động chút là thổ huyết té xỉu, lại chỉ sai một phu xe đi cùng, có phải đã sớm nghĩ đến ngày hôm nay rồi không?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Ta và Yến Vô Sư quan hệ không phải như ngươi nghĩ. Ngươi không cần cố ý gây xích mích, Bạch cô nương mang ta tới đây, rốt cục để làm gì?”

Bạch Nhung bỗng nhiên tiến lên phía trước, hơi thở ấm áp mang theo hương khí gần trong gang tấc, Thẩm Kiều theo bản năng nhíu mày lại, lui về phía sau tránh né. Đối phương vươn tay bắt lấy hắn. Gậy trúc của hắn đã gãy tại Tô phủ, lúc này đành dùng tay không đón đỡ. Hai bên trong nháy mắt đã đánh qua hơn mười chiêu.

Bạch Nhung ra tay cực nhanh, ngón tay như một đóa hoa biến ảo khôn lường, chỉ trong một cái chớp mắt, đóa hoa này trải qua cả một quá trình từ nụ đến hoa, từ hoa nhanh chóng héo tàn, một đời rực nở, chớp mắt biến tan.

Nhưng mà “Thanh liên ấn” tinh diệu tuyệt luân ấy cư nhiên lại bị Thẩm Kiều đỡ được, đối phương tựa hồ đã đoán được từng cái động tác của nàng, không sớm không muộn, lần nào cũng vừa vặn ra tay nhanh hơn Bạch Nhung một chút như thế.

Bạch Nhung không thấy được trận giao thủ của Thẩm Kiều và Đoạn Văn Ương, trong ấn tượng của nàng, đối phương vẫn dừng lại ở hình tượng trọng thương ốm yếu ở nơi Châu thành ngày ấy. Lúc này, mắt thấy “Thanh liên ấn” mà mình vẫn luôn kiêu ngạo bị Thẩm Kiều đỡ được toàn bộ, sự giật mình trong lòng không cần phải nói cũng biết.

“Lúc nghe người ta nói ngươi giết sư huynh ta, ta còn không quá tin, bây giờ xem ra là chuyện thật rồi. Võ công của ngươi khôi phục rồi sao?”

Nói xong câu này, Bạch Nhung né khỏi chưởng phong mà đối phương đánh tới, vòng tới sau lưng Thẩm Kiều, điểm lên huyệt đạo của đối phương, rồi đột nhiên ôm lấy eo hắn, đầu nghiêng về trước: “Rõ ràng là một đạo sĩ, sao lại đẹp như vậy, ngươi cứ thế thì Ma môn chúng ta sống thế nào đây?”

Một bên nói, một bên hôn chụt lên chóp mũi của Thẩm Kiều!

Loạt động tác này diễn ra quá nhanh, Thẩm Kiều nguyên khí đại thương, cùng nàng so chiêu đã quá miễn cưỡng, không ngờ được nàng sẽ hành động như thế, lúc này bị dọa nhảy dựng lên, trên mặt vẻ kinh sợ thấy rõ.

Bạch Nhung cười khúc khích: “Từ ngày hôm đó nhìn thấy ngươi ta đã muốn làm như thế này, hôm nay cuối cùng cũng coi như hoàn thành ước nguyện!”

Huyệt đạo bị phong tỏa, không thể động đậy, Thẩm Kiều đơn giản từ bỏ việc giãy dụa: “Ngươi định làm gì?”

Bạch Nhung: “Ngươi giết Hoắc Tây Kinh, còn hỏi ta muốn làm gì sao. Cái tên Hoắc Tây Kinh kia thường ngày miệng lưỡi dẻo quẹo, sư tôn rất thích hắn, nghe tin hắn chết, lão nhân gia người rất tức giận, bảo ta mang ngươi về xử trí a!”

Nàng càng nhìn càng cảm thấy Thẩm Kiều thật dễ coi. Trong Hợp Hoan tông dù là nam hay nữ đều rất mỹ mạo, nhưng vì tu tập mị thuật, làm việc không hề kiêng kị điều gì, nên cái sự mỹ mạo đó tuyệt đối không làm cho người ta có cảm giác thanh lãnh xuất trần.

Nếu như nói người trong Hợp Hoan tông là đám ma mị chìm đắm lăn lộn trong chốn hồng trần đầy lục dục, vậy thì Thẩm Kiều lại như vị thần bên trong chùa miếu cao cao tại thượng, không hỉ không bi.

Nhưng đối với những kẻ luôn muốn chống lại luân thường mà nói, càng như vậy, bọn họ càng muốn làm bẩn nó.

Bạch Nhung vui vẻ nói: “Bất quá, hiện tại ta có chút không nỡ bỏ ngươi rồi nha. Ngươi đẹp như vậy, rơi vào trong tay sư tôn ta, chỉ sợ sẽ phải chịu nhiều dằn vặt, không chết cũng tàn phế. Nội dung trong Vọng Ý quyển “Chu Dương sách” lần trước ta không nhớ được toàn bộ, nếu như ngươi chịu đối chiếu với ta, một lần nữa đọc lại cho ta nghe, ta sẽ tha cho ngươi, trở về sẽ báo cáo với sư tôn là ta đánh không lại Yến tông chủ, thế nào?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Huyền Đô Sơn cất giấu Du Hồn quyền của “Chu Dương Sách”. Nếu ngươi đã biết ta là Thẩm Kiều, vì cái gì không bắt ta đem cả nội dung Du Hồn quyển đọc cho ngươi?”

Bạch Nhung cười nói: “Ngươi cho là ta ngốc sao. Du Hồn quyển ta chưa từng nghe tới, nếu ngươi muốn làm rối loạn trình tự thay đổi chữ nghĩa trong đó, ta làm sao biết được. Vọng Ý quyển dù gì ta cũng nhớ được hơn phân nửa, chỉ là không thể nhớ hết toàn bộ. Nếu như ngươi cố ý thay đổi trình tự, ít nhiều ta cũng có thể nhận ra được.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu như ta không chịu hợp tác thì sao?”

Bạch Nhung yêu kiều nói: “Vậy ta cũng chỉ đành giao ngươi lại cho sư tôn thôi. Đừng nói là ngươi chưa từng nghe nói về danh tiếng của sư tôn Tang Cảnh Hành của ta chứ? Hắn so với vị sư huynh Hoắc Tây Kinh kia của ta còn tàn nhẫn hơn mấy lần, nam nữ không tha, giao hoan bổ trợ, thích nhất ở trên giường đem người hành hạ đến gần chết. Mỹ nhân như ngươi nếu như rơi vào trong tay hắn, thật sự ta không dám tưởng tượng a.”

Thẩm Kiều thở dài: “Các ngươi cũng cho rằng ta là hổ lạc đồng bằng, mặc người bắt nạt, cho nên muốn làm gì thì làm sao? Nghiễm nhiên coi ta như vật trong túi, tình hình như thế, sao ta dám không tỉnh táo, cho dù không đi hiếp đáp người khác, ít nhất cũng không để người khác có thể hiếp đáp được mình!”

Bạch Nhung sửng sốt một chút, hoàn toàn không kịp nghĩ câu này của Thẩm Kiều là có ý gì, đã thấy đối phương vươn tay, ngón trỏ thon dài điểm mạnh về phía nàng!

“Xuân thủy chỉ pháp? ! Sao ngươi lại biết Xuân thủy chỉ pháp!”

Bạch Nhung hoảng sợ biến sắc, sau đó vội vàng thối lui.


	35. Chapter 35

Chuyện này thực sự không thể trách Bạch Nhung chuyện bé xé ra to, mà là người trong Ma Môn đối với Yến Vô Sư có sự sợ hãi quá mức sâu sắc.

Năm đó lúc Yến Vô Sư còn chưa bế quan, từng dùng sức lực của một người đánh lại ba tông của Ma Môn. Pháp Kính Tông bị hắn diệt mất gần một nửa tinh anh, Hợp Hoan Tông cũng là nguyên khí đại thương, thiếu chút nữa là hắn thật sự thống nhất Ma Môn. Nếu không phải trận chiến sau đó thua dưới tay Thôi Tử Vọng, cần phải bế quan chữa thương, tam tông hôm nay không biết sẽ là cục diện như thế nào nữa.

Vì vậy, mọi người đối với cái tên Yến Vô Sư này, thực sự có loại sợ hãi khắc trong xương tủy.

Bạch Nhung tuổi không lớn lắm, năm đó không đủ tư cách giao thủ cùng Yến Vô Sư. Trước đây không lâu nàng phụng mệnh sư phụ đi ám hại đại đệ tử Biên Duyên Mai của Yến Vô Sư, lại không ngờ cơ duyên khéo thấy bị Yến Vô Sư tình cờ bắt gặp, dùng hết toàn lực mới giữ lại được cái mạng để chạy trốn, sau đó đối với cái danh tự “Ma quân” này càng sợ hãi sâu thêm một phần.

Hôm nay nếu như không phải Thẩm Kiều lạc đàn, nàng cũng không bao giờ dám liều lĩnh mà tiến tới.

Lúc này nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều sử dụng “Xuân thủy chỉ pháp”, cái loại cảm giác sợ hãi tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết kia lại mạnh mẽ dâng lên trong lòng.

Một cái điểm này, Bạch Nhung không dám cố gắng đón đỡ, mà lắc mình lùi về sau, nhưng có lẽ do cảm thấy không cam lòng khi con vịt tới tay rồi còn bay mất, thân thể liền như cá trạch lướt trên vách xe, vòng một vòng lớn, muốn vòng ra sau khống chế Thẩm Kiều.

Ai ngờ Thẩm Kiều giống như có mắt sau gáy, ngón trở điểm ra, trên đường đi lại biến thành chưởng, mềm mại nhẹ nhàng gần như vô lực, lại ẩn chứa bên trong là nội lực thâm hậu bền bỉ, khiến Bạch Nhung tuyệt đối không dám khinh thường.

Việc đã đến nước này, làm sao nàng không biết mình quá coi thường người mới dẫn đến lật thuyền trong mương, vừa rồi thấy Thẩm Kiều thổ huyết trong xe ngựa, liền cho rằng đối phương đã là nỏ mạnh hết đà, ai ngờ lại vẫn còn dư sức lực như thế!

Bàn tay mềm mại phấn nộn của Bạch Nhung đẹp đến lung linh, đủ để khiến bất cứ nam nhân nào cũng đều phải nảy sinh lòng thương tiếc, không nỡ hạ thủ, nhưng Thẩm Kiều ngoại lệ, bởi vì hắn không nhìn thấy, tất cả những thứ mị thuật dựa vào nhan sắc đối với hắn đều chẳng có tác dụng gì.

Hai người song chưởng đối nhau, vậy mà lại lặng yên không một tiếng động cũng như không mang theo chút khói lửa nào, so với giao thủ, nói là nữ tử làm nũng với người thương còn đúng hơn.

Bạch Nhung chỉ cảm thấy ngực như bị chèn ép nặng nề. Nàng không dám tin mở to hai mắt, khẽ cắn răng, tay còn lại đánh về xe ngựa. Ngựa chấn kinh lồng lên lao về phía trước. Thẩm Kiều bay người lên, ngồi lên trên thân ngựa, gắt gao kéo lại dây cương, khiến cho con ngựa đang phát điên kinh hãi hí vang một tiếng, từ từ chạy chậm lại.

Phía sau truyền đến một tiếng than thở nhẹ nhàng: “Thẩm lang quả thực là một người ôn nhu đa tình, ngay cả một con ngựa cũng không chịu thương tổn. Ta có chút đố kị với Yến tông chủ rồi!”

Mắt thấy Thẩm Kiều phân tâm đi xử lý chuyện con ngựa, Bạch Nhung lập tức không bỏ cuộc, đuổi theo ngay sát, miệng thì nói mấy câu tình tứ, nhưng lại không hề gây trở ngại chút nào cho việc ra tay tàn nhẫn của nàng, trực tiếp đánh một chưởng về lên lưng Thẩm Kiều, nghĩ thầm thôi kệ, đánh thành phế nhân cũng không sao, chỉ cần có thể há mồm nói chuyện, là có thể tìm cách moi Vọng Ý quyển ra rồi!

Thẩm Kiều cũng thở dài, không hề xoay người lại, mà khom lưng xuống, trực tiếp trượt tới hông con ngựa, một tay nắm lấy dây cương, một tay khác trực tiếp mạnh mẽ đè ngựa nằm rạp xuống, lại vì không muốn vạ lây đến nó, mà con ngựa vừa nằm xuống, mũi chân hắn liền điểm một cái trên đất, cả người xoay lại, chính diện đối đầu với Bạch Nhung.

Bạch Nhung ăn thiệt thòi một lần, đâu còn dám cùng hắn đối diện lần nữa, lúc này liền thu tay lại, nhảy vào trong rừng cây, chỉ để lại một tiếng cười dài: “Thẩm lang ngay cả ngựa cũng chịu cứu vậy mà đối với ta lại nhẫn tâm như vậy, lần sau lại tiếp tục tìm ngươi chơi nữa nhé!”

Xác định đối phương thật sự đi xa, Thẩm Kiều ngay cả khí lực đứng thẳng cũng không còn, cả người vịn vào lưng ngựa cúi xuống, đầu gối mềm nhũn trực tiếp ngã quỳ trên đất.

Ngựa nằm trên đất, rốt cục cũng bình tĩnh lại, kêu la hai lần, nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, trong đôi mắt to ngập nước hiện lên nét mê mang.

Thẩm Kiều vỗ nhẹ lên nó: “Xin lỗi, làm phiền ngươi rồi…”

Lời còn chưa dứt, một ngụm máu liền dâng lên cổ họng, ép cũng không ép xuống được, hắn theo bản năng đưa tay che miệng, nhưng máu vẫn tràn ra từ những kẽ tay.

Thẩm Kiều đành buông tay, để máu phun ra ngoài, sau đó nhấc tay áo lau đi vết máu trên khóe môi.

Hắn phun ra một hơi, chỉ cảm thấy đầu óc xây xẩm, lỗ tai vang lên ong ong, dầu nặng như chì, chỉ muốn lập tức nhắm mắt ngã xuống đất không bao giờ phải quan tâm chuyện thế sự nữa.

Trạng thái như vậy cũng không xa lạ gì, từ sau khi bị thương, thân thể của hắn vẫn thường như vậy, hơi chút là lại không còn sức lực. Theo sự khôi phục của võ công, tình huống này vẫn chưa từng chuyển biến tốt, một mặt vì nhiều lần động thủ, dẫn đến tác động tới kinh mạch vốn đã tổn thương, tốc độ tu bổ không theo kịp tốc độ thương tổn, mặt khác vì hắn đang luyện “Chu Dương Sách”, chân khí hiện giờ đang đứng nguyên một chỗ, lâu rồi chưa thể đột phá cảnh giới mới, mà chỉ dựa vào nội công vốn có của Huyền Đô Sơn, lại không có cách nào trị khỏi căn cơ đã bị hao tổn của hắn.

Cho dù đã thành thói quen, nhưng thân thể vẫn như trước rất là khó chịu. Hắn không thể không dựa người vào ngựa nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, muốn chờ qua cơn khó chịu đầu váng mắt hoa này mới đứng dậy, bằng không bằng trạng thái hiện giờ của hắn, ngay cả cưỡi ngựa về thành cũng không làm nổi.

Nhưng đúng lúc đó, hắn nghe thấy cách đó không xa có tiếng người nói chuyện: “Thẩm chưởng giáo, không biết ngươi đã từng nghe thấy câu này hay chưa, cái gì nhỉ, bọ ngựa bắt ve, chim sẻ rình sau?”

Âm thanh không cao không thấp, không hề cố gắng diễu võ dương oai, mà là dò hỏi vô cùng lễ phép.

Giống như chỉ là tới hỏi đường, chứ không phải đến để tra khảo.

Thẩm Kiều không mở mắt, chỉ nói bằng giọng khàn khàn: “Thanh âm bước chân có chút xa lạ, hình như ta chưa từng gặp qua thì phải.”

Người tới nho nhã lễ độ nói: “Đúng, đây là lần đầu tiên chúng ta gặp mặt. Ta không ngờ Bạch Nhung lại nhanh hơn ta một bước, cũng may là nhờ có bước nhanh chân đó của Bạch Nhung, bằng không hiện tại người đến kiếm lợi lại chẳng phải là ta rồi. Ngươi còn đi được không?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Ta không đứng nổi, thất lễ rồi.”

Đối phương rất săn sóc: “Không sao.”

Tuy là nói vậy, nhưng cũng không hề có ý đi đến đỡ dậy, mà cũng chẳng rời đi.

Thẩm Kiều thở dài: “Ta còn chưa biết cao tính đại danh của các hạ.”

Đối phương cười nói: “Ta với Thẩm chưởng giáo vừa gặp mà như đã quen, lúc nãy do ngưỡng mộ phong thái mà suýt chút nữa quên mất tự giới thiệu mình, kẻ hèn họ Quảng, nhân sĩ Hà Tây, bây giờ không có chỗ ở cố định.”

Cái họ này rất hiếm thấy, trên giang hồ số người có nó chỉ đếm trên đầu ngón tay.

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Thẩm mỗ có tài cán gì, lại khiến cho tông chủ của Pháp Kính tông phải tự mình đại giá quang lâm?”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán: “Nghiễm mỗ đối với danh tiếng của Thẩm chưởng giáo hâm mộ đã lâu, nhưng đáng tiếc tới nay mới có duyên gặp gỡ. Nghe nói Thẩm chưởng giáo rớt vực, Nghiễm mỗ vẫn luôn cảm thấy tiếc nuối khôn cùng, không ngờ hôm nay lại có thể chiêm ngưỡng phong thái bất bại của Thẩm chưởng giáo, thật sự quá mức may mắn!”

Thẩm Kiều cười khổ: “Nghiễm tông chủ xin đừng chế giễu ta, có chuyện gì xin hãy nói thẳng, nếu không chút nữa ta không chống đỡ nổi mà ngất đi, ngươi có gì muốn nói ta cũng chẳng nghe được đâu.”

Không cần tự mình cảm nhận, cũng biết hiện tại Thẩm Kiều nhất định hết sức thống khổ, vậy mà thấy hắn vẫn có thể nói giỡn, Nghiễm Lăng Tán cảm thấy có chút bội phục.

Nghiễm Lăng Tán: “Yến tông chủ cầm một thứ của Pháp Kính Tông ta, đến nay chưa trả, ta không thể không làm gì khác hơn là mời Thẩm chưởng giáo theo ta tới Pháp Kính tông làm khách.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy e là ngươi tính sai rồi, ta tới nơi đó của Nghiễm tông chủ sợ là chỉ lãng phí lương thực mà thôi. Một đôi đũa mà Yến tông chủ dùng, sợ là còn đáng giá hơn ta nhiều.”

Hiện tại, mỗi một câu nói hắn đều tốn sức cực kỳ. Miễn cưỡng nói xong câu này liền nhắm hai mắt lại, lông mày hơn nhíu, sắc mặt tái nhợt, giống như chỉ một khắc sau là tắt thở rồi.

Nghiễm Lăng Tán cũng sợ hắn không cần thận bỏ mình, vươn tay định thăm dò chân khí trong cơ thể đối phương.

Tay vừa đụng vào cổ tay đối phương, thân hình hắn chợt khẽ động, vội vàng thối lui mười mấy thước!

Tại chỗ mà Nghiễm Lăng Tán vừa đứng, xuất hiện một cái hố nhỏ.

“Người ngoài đều nói Yến tông chủ nhặt Thẩm chưởng giáo thương tích đầy mình về là có ý muốn làm nhục đối phương, đem làm của riêng, bây giờ xem ra cũng không phải là nói đùa!” Nghiễm Lăng Tán cười dài nói, “Nhiều năm không gặp, phong thái Yến tông chủ hơn hẳn năm xưa a!”

Yến Vô Sư liếc mắt nhìn Thẩm Kiều một cái, người kia cũng không biết là ngủ hay ngất rồi, chỗ đầu tay áo có một vết máu lớn, cánh tay rũ xuống, nhắm mắt vô tri vô giác.

Ánh mắt hắn quay lại trên người Nghiễm Lăng Tán: “Ta không ở mấy năm, Pháp Kính Tông lại bị Hợp Hoan Tông chèn ép đến mức ở đất Trung Nguyên này không còn chỗ dung thân, phải đi tới tận Thổ Cốc Hồn, kẻ làm tông chủ như ngươi cũng quá kém cỏi rồi.”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán cười nói: “Ta tất nhiên là không có năng lực được như Yến tông chủ, có trong tay chưởng giáo đời trước của Huyền Đô Sơn, vừa có thể làm ấm giường, vừa có thể bổ sung công lực, lại còn có thể làm công cụ luyện tập võ công. Cái này đúng là một mũi tên trúng ba đích, người ngoài mong còn chẳng được, ta vốn định tới mượn dùng mấy ngày, không ngờ Yến tông chủ vậy mà lại coi trọng đến vậy, không ngừng không nghỉ chạy tới đây!”

Hắn mặc trang phục thư sinh, người cũng có vẻ ôn văn hòa nhã, mở miệng lại đặc phong cách điển hình của người Ma Môn, không hề kiêng dè gì.

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta nghe nói mấy năm qua Pháp Kính tông ở trên đất Thổ Cốc Hồn danh tiếng vang dội, ngay cả Khoa Lữ Khả Hãn cũng đối với ngươi nói gì nghe nấy, thật sự như cá gặp nước a.”

Thời điểm y nói chuyện, ngữ khí hơn nửa mang theo trào phúng nhàn nhạt, người nào tính khí nóng nảy nghe vào chắc tức nổ phổi, chỉ là Yến Vô Sư võ công cao cường hiếm thấy, đánh thì đánh không lại, lâu dần, cái kiểu nói này ngược lại lại biến thành tượng trưng cho con người y.

Nghiễm Lăng Tán cười nhạt: “Không sánh được với sự trọng dụng mà Chu Đế dành cho Yến tông chủ. Thế lực Hoán Nguyệt Tông các ngươi nằm ở Bắc Chu, Hợp Hoan tông độc chiếm sự tin dùng của Tề Đế, Trần quốc phía nam lại hướng về Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, Phật môn, Đạo môn thì ở bên cạnh như hổ rình mồi. Pháp Kính tông chúng ta thế đơn lực bạc, không thể làm gì khác hơn là đi xa khỏi nơi này, cái này cũng là chuyện khó tránh khỏi.”

Yến Vô Sư mắt phượng híp lại: “Đã như vậy, sao ngươi không ở nguyên Thổ Cốc Hồn ngoan ngoãn xây dựng, chạy đến triều Chu này làm gì?”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán: “Tất nhiên là đến tìm Yến tông chủ, hi vọng Yến tông chủ có thể đem Hương Trần Cốt trả lại cho Pháp Kính tông.”

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười nói: “Trả? Trên đó có khắc tên ngươi à?”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán lạnh lùng nói: “Vật ấy vốn là của tiên sư, sao lại nói không phải của tông ta?”

Yến Vô Sư cười lớn: “Mười năm trước, ngươi còn chưa dám nói với bản tọa như thế, trong mười năm nay hẳn là toàn ăn gam hùm mật gấu nhỉ?”

Tuy rằng giang hồ coi trọng cường giả vi tôn, nhưng tốt xấu gì những người này vẫn còn có một tầng đạo đức luân thường mỏng như giấy dán cửa ngăn lại. Tuy nhiên người trong Ma Môn lại không thế, họ mang cái nguyên tắc này phát triển đến mức tận cùng. Người có thực lực, tất nhiên muốn gì được đó, thực lực yếu, chết cũng chẳng trách được ai. Mười năm trước khi Yến Vô Sư chưa bế quan, hai tông kia bị hắn ép tới thở cũng không dám thở mạnh, nhưng mà, mười năm trôi qua, chung quy cũng khiến người ta lãng quên nhiều thứ, bao gồm cả sợ hãi.

Tất nhiên, Yến Vô Sư sau mười năm bế quan, võ công tăng mạnh, nhưng người khác cũng không phải là không hề tăng tiến thêm. Huống hồ Nghiễm Lăng Tán dù sao cũng là một trong thập đại cao thủ đứng hàng tuyệt đỉnh, giữa hai người từng có khoảng cách, nhưng cũng không phải là không thể vượt qua.

……

Thẩm Kiều hơi rên rỉ một tiếng, cố gắng nâng lên mí mắt nặng nề.

Mở mắt là một hình ảnh mơ hồ, cũng không phải là hoàn toàn tăm tối, chỉ là đồ vật nhìn thấy rất hữu hạn, chả khác với mù mắt là mấy, cho nên hắn vẫn lựa chọn nhắm mắt lại.

Bên tai truyền đến thanh âm ôn nhu như nước: “Thẩm công tử, ngài tỉnh rồi, thuốc đã nấu xong, vẫn còn ấm, để nô tỳ hầu ngài uống.”

Đây là tiếng của Như Như. Thẩm Kiều nhận ra, đối phương là tỳ nữ trong phủ thiếu sư. Khoảng thời gian này hắn ở trong phủ thiếu sư, vẫn luôn được nàng chăm sóc chu đáo.

“… Ta đang ở trong phủ thiếu sư?” Thẩm Kiều chỉ nhớ mình gặp phải Nghiễm Lăng Tán, sau đó chống đỡ không nổi nữa mà ngất đi.

Như Như che miệng cười nói: “Tất nhiên là ngài đang ở trong phủ thiếu sư tồi. Nếu không làm sao Như Như lại ở đây được. Là đại nhân mang ngài về.”

Nàng bưng thuốc tới giúp Thẩm Kiều xuống xong, liền đỡ hắn nằm xuống đẹm: “Đại phu đã khám qua, nói ngài khí huyết không thông, cần ăn nhiều dược liệu bổ huyết bồi bổ.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Yến tông chủ đâu?”

Như Như: “Đại nhân đang ở trong thư phòng nói chuyện với đại công tử.”

Đại công tử trong miệng nàng chính là chỉ Biên Duyên Mai.

Cũng không biết trong chén thuốc này có bỏ thêm thuốc an thần không, Thẩm Kiều nói không được vài câu, liền không tự chủ mà ngủ thiếp đi. Lần ngủ này cảm giác qua rất lâu, lúc tỉnh lại trong phòng đã châm đèn, bên cạnh mơ hồ có bóng người.

“Yến tông chủ?” Hắn gắng gượng ngồi dậy.

Yến Vô Sư để sách xuống, cũng không tới đỡ, chỉ ừ một tiếng.

Thẩm Kiều: “Nghiễm Lăng Tán đi rồi?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Đi rồi, chúng ta có đánh một chút.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Võ công của hắn tuy cao, nhưng cũng không phải đối thủ của ngươi.”

Chỉ nói một câu này, đối với chuyện tại sao Yến Vô Sư lại đúng lúc xuất hiện ở đó tựa hồ không hề ngạc nhiên chút nào, cũng không truy hỏi.

Yến Vô Sư: “Nghe nói ngươi ở Tô gia có đánh một trận với Đoạn Văn Ương.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Người này võ công cao hiếm thấy, nếu có thời gian, tất sẽ không kém hơn Hồ Lộc Cổ năm đó.”

Yến Vô Sư: “So với Côn Tà thì sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “So với Côn Tà còn mạnh hơn ba phần.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Nói như vậy hôm nay ngươi có thể thắng, chỉ là nhờ may mắn?”

Thẩm Kiều không có kể công: “Không sai, hôm nay lúc giao thủ với Lý Thanh Ngư, Đoạn Văn Ương đã bị thương nhẹ, cho nên ta mới có thể chiếm được chút tiện nghi này.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vừa rồi ta có xem qua mạch của ngươi. Ngày đó ngươi rớt vực, độc tố của Tương Kiến Hoan đã ăn sâu tới tận xương tủy, phá hủy căn cơ. Ta vốn tưởng rằng “Chu Dương Sách” có thể tu bổ kinh mạch cho ngươi, nhưng hiện tại xem ra, chỉ có 2 phần tàn quyền, hiệu quả vẫn không quá lớn. Phiền toái hơn là, ngươi liên tiếp động thủ rồi bị thương, làm cho “Đạo tâm” càng ngày càng hao tổn, cứ tiếp tục như vậy, đợi đến khi đạo tâm bị hủy diệt sạch, chỉ sợ thần tiên cũng không có cách xoay chuyển. “Chu Dương Sách” có lợi hại đến đâu cũng không thể làm được chuyện mà thần tiên không làm được.”

Đạo tâm không phải là trái tim, ý nghĩa của nó nằm ở căn cơ. Thẩm Kiều từ nhỏ đã luyện tập nội công Đạo môn kỳ trúc cơ. Phần căn cơ này chính là “Đạo tâm”. Nếu như Đạo tâm bị hủy, một người chỉ biết chiêu thức võ công cũng vô dụng, vì hắn vĩnh viễn không thể tiếp tục bước đi trên con đường võ học đỉnh cao.

Tình trạng hiện tại của Thẩm Kiều chính là như vậy. Đạo tâm vì bị thương và trúng độc gần như đã bị hủy hoại chỉ trong một ngày, bây giờ chân khí Chu Dương Sách phụ trợ, dần dần chữa trị, vốn đây không phai là phương thức thích hợp để dưỡng thương.

Mà vấn đề ở chỗ, hiện tại Thẩm Kiều chỉ biết được có hai quyển Chu Dương Sách, không phải là toàn bộ. Hơn nữa, hắn thân ở trong giang hồ, vĩnh viễn không thể chỉ lo cho chính bản thân mình, mỗi lần động thủ, tất nhiên sẽ tác động đến chân khí, tổn hại đến đạo tâm còn chưa khỏi. Cứ thế mãi, tuần hoàn ác tính, đợi đến khi chân khí Chu Dương Sách không thể tu bổ được nữa, chính là lúc căn cơ mục nát, lúc đó chẳng còn cái gì có thể xoay chuyển được nữa.

Nói đi nói lại, căn mạch hiện giờ của Thẩm Kiều liên tiếp bị hao tổn, trong đó cũng có một phần công lao của Yến Vô Sư. Nếu không có y cứ một lần lại một lần ép hắn ra tay, không thể có chuyện vết thương cũ của Thẩm Kiều chưa lành, đã có vết thương mới.

Mà Yến tông chủ giờ khắc này mang vẻ mặt đặc biệt nghiêm túc, nghiễm nhiên đem trách nhiệm của chính mình quên béng mất.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không biết nên nói hắn vô liêm sỉ hay vẫn là ngông cuồng bá đạo thì hơn: “Nếu ngươi nói như vậy, chắc hẳn đã có biện pháp.”

Yến Vô Sư dù bận vẫn rất ung dung: “Không sai, chỉ cần ngươi chịu bỏ cái đạo tâm đó đi, để ta gieo ma tâm xuống, tập luyện “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển”, tất cả vấn đề đều được giải quyết một cách dễ dàng.”

Thẩm Kiều thở dài: “Yến tông chủ bước bước thận trọng, dụng tâm lương khổ, không thể không khiến ta bội phục. Một khi ma tâm gieo xuống, tính tình khó tránh khỏi sẽ biến thành hỉ nộ vô thường, tàn nhẫn, yêu thích giết chóc. Với ngươi mà nói là chuyện vui, với ta mà nói lại như mất đi bản tâm, cho dù võ công tinh tiến, cũng còn có ý nghĩa gì?”

Trên mặt Yến Vô Sư lộ vẻ châm chọc: “Bản tâm là cái gì? Nhân tính bản ác, tùy tâm sở dục lẽ nào không phải là bản tâm? Ngươi xem cái tên Trần Cung kia, ngươi cho hắn nhiều ân huệ như thế, một đường đồng hành, cùng chung hoạn nan, nhưng lúc gặp hiểm họa, hắn rõ ràng có cả trăm biện pháp thoát thân, lại cố tình muốn gắp lửa bỏ tay người, kéo ngươi cùng xuống nước. Xuất thân của hắn như vậy, không có ai dạy hắn đọc sách viết chữ, đạo lý làm người, lẽ nào tất cả những gì hắn làm, đều không phải xuất phát từ bản tâm?”

Thẩm Kiểu muốn nghiêng đầu đi, lại bị một bàn tay nắm lấy kéo mạnh trở về, không thể trốn tránh: “Ngươi cẩn trọng giữ vững đạo tâm, không chịu buông bỏ cái ngươi gọi là nguyên tắc làm người, thật ra cũng chỉ vì ngươi chưa từng chạm vào tuyệt cảnh mà thôi, phải chứ?”

Hai mắt vô thần chậm rãi nháy một cái, hàng mi dài hơi rung động, một lúc lâu sau, Thẩm Kiều rốt cục phun ra một chữ: “Phải.”

Thanh âm của Yến Vô Sư tràn ngập ác ý: “Chu Dương Sách có lợi hại đến đâu, cũng không thể tu bổ thứ vốn không hề có. Với tình trạng hiện giờ của ngươi, căn cơ tổn hại, hơi một tí là thổ huyết té xỉu, căn bản không có khả năng trong vòng ba đến năm năm khôi phục hoàn toàn võ công. Thậm chí, có thể cả đời này ngươi đều phải sống trong cái tình trạng sống dở chết dở này. Ngày đó có bao người đã nhìn thấy ngươi cầm thiệp của phủ thiếu sư xuất hiện ở Tô gia, quan hệ giữa ta và ngươi chẳng mấy chốc sẽ lan khắp giang hồ. Cừu gia của bản tọa trải khắp thiên hạ, bọn họ không làm gì được ta, nhưng muốn xuống tay với ngươi lại dễ như ăn cháo. Ngươi nói xem, nếu bọn họ bắt được ngươi, sẽ làm gì với ngươi đây? Dùng cực hình nghiêm hình tra tấn ép ngươi viết ra “Chu Dương Sách” hay vẫn là tiền dâm hậu sát, sau đó gian thi, lấy roi quất lên cho hả giận?”

“Đến lúc đó, ngươi vẫn sẽ cảm thấy có thể chịu được?”

Thẩm Kiều rốt cục không nhịn nổi nữa: “Đến lúc đó thì hãy nói, hiện giờ không nhọc Yến tông chủ phí tâm!”

Bị hất tay, Yến Vô Sư không những không nổi giận, trái lại bật cười, đổi hẳn cách nói: “Được rồi, ta cũng chỉ dọa ngươi một chút, ngươi đã mất hứng rồi?”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Đều nói lòng dạ nữ nhân như dò kim đáy biển, nhưng hắn cảm thấy tâm tình của Yến Vô Sư quả thực so với tìm châm trong vực sâu vạn trượng còn khó mò hơn.

Lúc này tiếng gõ cửa vang lên.

Yến Vô Sư: “Vào đi.”

Tì nữ Như Như bưng chén thuốc đến: “Đại nhân, đây là chén thuốc thứ hai trong ngày sắc cho Thẩm công tử.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Để xuống đi.”

Như Như nghe lời đặt bát xuống, sau đó căn dặn Thẩm Kiều: “Thẩm công tử nên uống khi còn nóng, thuốc mới có công hiệu.”

Thẩm Kiều nói tạ ơn với nàng, nhận lấy bát uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Hắn xưa nay có một thói xấu nhỏ, thích ngọt không thích đắng. Khi còn bé ở trên Huyền Đô Sơn, mỗi lần sinh bệnh hắn đều trốn tránh không chịu uống thuốc, nghe nói tu luyện nội công có thể nóng lạnh bất xâm, liền liều mạng tập luyện hơn những sư huynh đệ khác. Người khác chỉ nghĩ hắn đặc biệt khắc khổ, lại không biết hắn chỉ muốn tránh việc uống thuốc mà thôi. Nhưng ở nơi này của Yến Vô Sư, không cần biết bát thuốc bưng tới đắng cỡ nào, hắn đều uống hết, chưa bao giờ kêu ca nửa câu.

Chỉ là thói quen khi nhỏ vẫn khó mà lừa được người. Mỗi lần bưng bát lên uống, hắn đều nhăn mày lại, sau khi thả chén thuốc xuống, khóe miệng vẫn không tự chủ mà kéo sang hai bên một chút.

Yến Vô Sư nhìn thấy hết, thấy hắn uống xong liền lấy miếng mứt ở bên cạnh nhét vào miệng hắn, ngọt ngào nói: “A Kiều, nếu ngươi không thích uống thuốc đắng, vậy sau này ta bảo bọn chúng khi sắc bỏ thêm chút đường vào là được rồi, nào, cười một cái, đừng cau mày mà.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Thẩm chưởng giáo cảm thấy cả tâm lẫn thân đều quá mức mệt mỏi.

**Tác giả có lời muốn nói:**

Bởi vì biểu hiện trong chính văn của lão Yến, nên Thiên Thu đã nhận được phần thưởng nam chính xuất sắc nhất, lý do nhận thưởng “Nếu như cái này không phải bệnh thần kinh, còn cái gì gọi là bệnh thần kinh”.

Thẩm Kiều: Ta không có ý kiến.

Lý Thanh Ngư: Ta cũng không có ý kiến, loại giải thưởng này ta không muốn tranh.

Kỳ Phượng Các: Bần đạo từ địa phủ xin tặng thiệp mừng.

Tang Cảnh Hành: Không có ý kiến, nếu có giải đồng hạng thì ta cũng muốn tranh.

Vũ Văn Ung: Chúc mừng thiếu sư nhận được giải thưởng, ngày mai trẫm muốn mang quân đánh Bắc Tề, đi cùng không?

Vũ Văn Uân: Phụ thân, thiếu sư hình như không thích con!

Vũ Văn Ung: Ngươi tự lo đi, không giải quyết được thì không phải con ta.


	36. Chapter 36

Như Như thấy Yến Vô Sư cư xử thân mật như vậy với Thẩm Kiều, không khỏi hiểu ý nở nụ cười. Nàng ở chung với Thẩm Kiều đã nhiều ngày, đối với nhân phẩm và cách cư xử của hắn vô cùng quý mến, tự nhiên cũng hi vọng đại nhân đối đãi thật tốt với hắn, không hề biết cái viên mứt này Thẩm Kiều nuốt đến cực kỳ gian nan, dạ dày nhộn nhạo, hận không thể phun ra trả Yến Vô Sư. Chỉ là chuyện này không phù hợp với phong cách làm người của Thẩm Kiều, cho nên cuối cùng hắn cũng chẳng thể làm gì khác hơn là cố gắng nuốt xuống, trong tâm cảm thấy hôm nay thuốc đắng hơn hẳn ngày xưa, mứt cũng vô dụng.

Yến Vô Sư nâng quai hàm cười tủm tỉm, thấy đối phương thẹn gần đến mức muốn trở mặt, mới chậm rãi nói: “Hôm nay ta vào cung gặp Chu Đế, hắn có nhờ ta truyền đạt, nói muốn gặp mặt ngươi một lần.”

Thẩm Kiều hơi ngẩn ra, quả nhiên lực chú ý bị dời đi: “Gặp ta?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Sáng mai ta mang ngươi tiến cung, buồi triều chắc giờ thìn là xong, sau đó hắn sẽ gặp ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Bây giờ ta cũng chỉ là một dân thường nhỏ bé, Yến tông chủ có biết vì sao Chu Đế lại muốn thấy ta?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi đoán.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Hắn biết tính cách đối phương ác liệt, sẽ không dễ dàng nói ra đáp án, liền thật tâm suy tư.

“Hôn nay ta mới tới Tô phủ chúc thọ, Chu Đế không thể đã nắm được thông tin ta giao thủ cùng Đoạn Văn Ương nhanh như vậy, cho nên chắc chắn không phải vì chuyện này. Vậy là vì Huyền Đô Sơn? Vì chuyện Úc Ái bị người của Đông Đột Quyết mời tới giảng đạo? Tuy rằng bây giờ Bắc Chu và Đột Quyết kết minh thông gia, nhưng vẫn luôn ngầm phòng bị lẫn nhau, chưa bao giờ thật sự lật mặt. Vậy Chu Đế muốn ta làm gì sao?”

“Thông minh!” Yến Vô Sư vỗ tay, “Ngươi xem, cho dù ta không nói, tự ngươi cũng có thể đoán ra bảy tám phần nhỉ?”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Vật rốt cục là Chu Đế muốn ta làm gì?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngày mai ngươi đi liền biết, ta cần ngươi làm một chuyện khác.”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Chuyện mà thương thiên hại lý ta không thể giúp.”

“Nghĩ gì vậy?” Yến Vô Sư khẽ cười một tiếng, ngón tay nhẹ lướt qua gò má hắn, cuối cùng rơi xuống trên môi Thẩm Kiều.

Người sau không kịp né tránh, trên môi bị xoa mạnh một cái, hơi ửng đỏ lên.

Lúc này Yến Vô Sư mới nói: “Huyền Đô Sơn hưng thịnh từ thời Tần Hán, ta nghe nói chưởng giáo đầu tiên của Huyền Đô Sơn là đạo sĩ xuất thân tha phương, đặc biệt am hiểu nghe âm đoán mệnh, ngay cả Hứa phụ* cũng từng là môn đồ của hắn.”

_*Hứa phụ: N_ _ữ cao nhân về tướng thuật, là nhân vật có thật trong lịch sử. Bà biết trước được sự diệt vong của nhà Tần nên đã tận lực trợ giúp Lưu Bang bình trị thiên hạ. Tất cả lời tiên đoán của bà đều đúng một cách thần kỳ._

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Thế nhân đều thích đồn đại không đúng, đại tổ sư của Huyền Đô Sơn có quan hệ với Hứa phụ hay không ta không rõ, nhưng xem tướng đoán mệnh là môn học bắt buộc khi gia nhập Đạo môn. Cái gọi là nghe âm đoán mệnh, có lợi hại hơn một chút, nhưng thực ra cũng không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên. Thanh âm phát ra từ thân thể, thân thể một người tốt hay xấu, từ âm thanh cũng có thể đoán được. Ví dụ như phổi nóng không tốt, thanh âm sẽ ám ách như ống bễ lò rèn, chỉ cần là người có chút võ công y thuật, cũng không khó phân biệt.”

Hắn vừa nói vậy, Yến Vô Sư liền biết Thẩm Kiều đối với thứ này có nghiên cứu sâu: “Ta muốn để ngươi nghe âm thanh của Vũ Văn Ung một chút.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Trong nội cung triều Chu không thiếu thái y giỏi, trong y thuật quan trọng hàng đầu là phải biết vọng, văn, vấn, thiết*. Nếu như Chu Đế có bệnh trong người, nhiều thái y như vậy chẳng lẽ lại không tra được? Ta học nghệ không tinh, chỉ sợ không giúp được gì.”

_* Vọng, văn, vấn, thiết: Vọng (nhìn, quan sát), Văn (nghe, ngửi), Vấn (hỏi bệnh), Thiết (sờ nắn, bắt mạch)._

Yến Vô Sư: “Từ nhỏ Vũ Văn Ung đã từng chứng kiến Vũ Văn Dục bị đám thái y mà Vũ Văn Hộ mua chuộc độc chết, từ đó để lại bóng ma trong tâm lý, bình thường rất ít khi triệu kiến thái ý xem bệnh. Nhưng nhiều năm qua hắn ngày đêm lo nghĩ triều chính, bệnh đã sớm ăn vào trong người, chỉ sợ thân thể đã sớm bị tổn thương. Trong lòng ta có chút phán đoán, nhưng còn cần ngươi đi nghe thử một chút.”

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút, nhẹ nhàng gật đầu: “Vậy được.”

Yến Vô Sư tươi cười rạng rỡ: “A Kiều nhà ta quả nhiên tốt nhất.”

Thẩm Kiều mặt không cảm xúc.

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta có một lễ vật muốn đưa cho ngươi.”

Y vỗ vỗ tay, có người từ ngoài phòng đi vào: “Đại nhân có gì phân phó?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Đem hộp kiếm ta đặt ở thư phòng đến đây.”

Tỳ nữ đáp lời một tiếng, rất nhanh đã mang hộp kiếm tới, dùng hai tay dâng tặng.

Yến Vô Sư nhận lấy vuốt nhẹ mấy lần, khẽ mỉm cười, sau đó ném hộp kiếm vào trong lòng Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều trước tiên có hơi nghi hoặc một chút, đưa tay mở khó hộp kiếm ra, đợi khi ngón tay đụng tới thanh kiếm trng hộp, không khỏi vui vẻ: “Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm?”

“Thích không?” Yến Vô Sư cười dài nói.

“Đa tạ Yến tông chủ dốc lòng bảo quản.” Thẩm Kiều từ sau khi gặp nạn tỉnh lại, Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm đã không còn ở bên người. Khi đó hắn đã từng hỏi qua Ngọc Sinh Yên, nhưng đối phương cũng không nói rõ ràng nên Thẩm Kiều cũng không hỏi lại. Dù sao kiếm cũng chưa chắc đã ở trong tay Yến Vô Sư, cũng có thể lúc rơi vực đã làm mất rồi. Mà coi như nó ở trong tay Yến Vô Sư, bằng thực lực khi đó của hắn, cũng không dùng nổi thanh kiếm này.

Nhưng mà mất đi lại có được, trong lòng làm sao có thể không cao hứng? Thanh kiếm này từ khi bảy tuổi được sư tôn ban xuống, đã luôn luôn ở lại bên người, người ở kiếm ở. Đối với Thẩm Kiều mà nói, nó không chỉ có ý nghĩa là một thanh kiếm. Hắn nâng thanh Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm lên, bàn tay vuốt nhẹ mấy lần, vẻ vui thích hiện lên rõ rệt, sắc mặt cũng dường như có thêm một tầng hào quang sáng rọi, tựa như bạch ngọc.

Thế gian này không ai không thích mỹ nhân, Yến Vô Sư cũng không ngoại lệ. Tuy rằng y không phải người biết thương hương tiếc ngọc, nhưng cũng không cản trở việc thấy người đẹp là mắt sáng, trực tiếp liền nâng tay lên đùa giỡn.

“Nào cười một cái.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Thấy hắn lập tức thu lại nụ cười, thậm chí đôi môi còn giật giật, Yến Vô Sư đành tiếc nuối thu tay lại: “A Kiều a, ngươi định trưng cái bộ mặt đòi nợ ấy cho ai xem đây. Ta đưa vật quy nguyên chủ, ngươi nên cảm ơn ta như thế nào mới tốt đây?”

Thẩm Kiều hiện tại cũng học được thói giảo hoạt: “Yến tông chủ đưa Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm cho ta, chẳng lẽ không phải vì ta đáp ứng cùng ngươi tiến cung gặp Chu Đế?”

Yến Vô Sư nở nụ cười, dung túng nói: “Vậy được, ngươi nói cái gì thì là cái đó.”

Thẩm Kiều cũng không quan tâm hắn động kinh, bỗng nhiên nói: “Căn mạch của ta đã bị tổn hại, cho dù có tàn quyển của Chu Dương Sách, thì cũng như lời ngươi nói, muốn khôi phục trình độ trước kia, vạn phần gian nan. Mà ta lại không muốn hủy đạo nhập ma, ngươi muốn bồi dưỡng ta làm đối thủ của ngươi, chỉ sợ phải mất tám đến mười năm nữa cũng chưa chắc thấy được kết quả. Nếu như Yến tông chủ cho phép, ta hy vọng có thể sau khi gặp mặt bệ hạ, rời khỏi Chu quốc.”

Yên Vô Sư không để ý lắm: “Rời khỏi Chu quốc, ngươi có thể đi đâu? Không có ta che chở, bằng tình trạng hiện giờ của ngươi, chỉ một đám người tùy tiện trào tới tấn công cũng đủ để khiến ngươi mặc người xâu xé.”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Đạo tu hành trên thế gian này có hàng ngàn hàng vạn, cuối cùng cũng chỉ xuất phát từ hai loại, đạo xuất thế và đạo nhập thế. Nhập thế, sẽ trải qua hồng trần lục dục, đau khổ thương tâm, mới có thể có đạo. Tuy rằng bây giờ ta không còn như trước, nhưng mà muốn vẫn có thể tự vệ được. Nếu cứ mãi nhờ sự chở che của Yến tông chủ, vậy so với chuyện ở lại Huyền Đô Sơn, có gì khác biệt đâu?”

Chính là vẻ mặt như vậy, rõ ràng đã rơi xuống tận đáy bùn nhơ, đầy người bụi bẩn, cho dù là ai cũng có thể chà đạp, nhưng vẫn luôn muốn giãy dụa bò dậy, sau đó từng bước đi lên. Người thân phản bội, ân đền oán trả, hắn dường như chẳng để lại trong lòng.

Thật sự là… Khiến người ta không nhịn được muốn đạp thêm một cước, nhìn xem hắn đến cuối cùng có thể chịu đựng được tới đâu mới có thể bị phá hủy?

Khuôn mặt này nếu lệ rơi đầy mặt, khổ sở khẩn cầu, có phải sẽ càng thêm đẹp hay không?

_(Editor: Hờ hờ, không hiểu sau ta cứ nghĩ đến cảnh đó!!! =.=)_

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Ngươi muốn đi, bản tọa đương nhiên không cản. Chỉ là ta đề nghị ngươi nên hoãn lại một chút, khoảng thời gian này Chu Trần kết minh, Lâm Xuyên Học Cung hộ tống sứ giả nhà Trần tới. Hiện tại Chu Đế có lòng muốn kết minh, chắc chắn cũng sẽ phái đặc sứ qua đó. Hắn sợ Tề quốc ở giữa làm khó dễ, muốn nhờ Hoán Nguyệt tông hộ tống một đoạn đường. Việc này vốn ta định giao cho Biên Duyên Mai đi làm, nhưng lại đổi ý tự mình muốn đi một chuyến, bởi vì, ta muốn gặp Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ một lần.”

“Đứng đầu Nho môn, cao thủ hạng ba thiên hạ, trận chiến đó của bản tọa, lẽ nào ngươi không muốn tận mắt nhìn?”

Thẩm Kiều dù muốn đi như thế nào cũng không ngăn được hấp dẫn này, thần sắc của hắn quả nhiên hơi động: “Yến tông chủ đã hạ chiến thiếp tới Nhữ Yên cung chủ rồi sao?”

“Còn cần chiến thiếp?” Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười nói, “A Kiều, chính ngươi khó mời, liền cho là ai cũng như ngươi sao? Nhữ Yến Khắc Huệ nếu biết ta muốn tới Giang Nam, sao không trăm phương ngàn kế tạo cơ hội gặp ta một lần? Nếu có thể khiến ta trở thành bại tướng dưới tay, thanh danh của hắn đâu chỉ nâng lên một chút. Nếu như ta thất bại, danh tiếng của Hoán Nguyệt tông bị hao tổn, thế lực tại Bắc Chu cũng sẽ bị ảnh hưởng. Nếu như không còn Hoán Nguyệt tông, người muốn nhân cơ hội cướp lấy phú quý cũng được, muốn đẩy đổ ta nhận lấy tín nhiệm của Vũ Văn Ung cũng thế, chắc chắn đều sẽ nhân dịp đó mà ra tay. Cuộc buôn bán một vốn bốn lời như vậy, không biết có bao nhiêu người tâm cơ rục rịch đây!”

Thẩm Kiều ngẫm lại cũng đúng. Mặc dù hắn không ủng hộ tác phong làm việc của Yến Vô Sư, nhưng đối với trình độ võ công của hắn lại rất bội phục, lập tức say mê nói: “Nhưng hai đại cao thủ tuyệt đỉnh giao phong, sẽ làm bao nhiêu người ngóng trông đây, dù là ai cũng muốn nhìn một chút. Nếu như thiên hạ biết được tin này, chỉ sợ đến lúc đó cho dù là rừng sâu núi thẳm, cũng sẽ bị những người tranh đến xem cuộc chiến vây kín đến mức nước chảy không lọt.”

Yến Vô Sư cố tình đá thêm một câu: “A, giống như lúc trước ngươi ước chiến với Côn Tà trên Bán Bộ phong, một trận bại lui, ném cái mặt cho toàn thiên hạ biết ấy nhỉ.”

Người này thực sự miệng tiện, Thẩm Kiều lập tức ngậm tăm không nói.

Yến Vô Sư cười ha ha: “Chủ ý này ngược lại cũng không tồi. Nho môn từ trước tới nay đều thích thao thao bất tuyệt giáo huấn người khác, cái miệng tên Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ đó ta thấy thật phiền. Nếu có thể đánh bại hắn trước mặt bao người, ép hắn lập lời thề trước bàn dân thiên hạ, từ đây ngậm miệng, sợ là còn khó chịu hơn là giết hắn!”

……

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Thẩm Kiều theo Yến Vô Sư vào cung.

Cân nhắc đến hai mắt không tiện của hắn, Chu Đế liền đặc biệt phái xe ngựa tới đón, đi thẳng vào cung, trực tiếp chạy đến ngoài điện Kiền An, miễn đi một đoạn lộ trình từ cửa cung đến chính điện.

Trên thực tế, từ sau khi thay thế nhà Hán, trải qua loạn tam quốc, Tần quốc thống nhất không được bao lâu lại dấy lên chiến hỏa, không thể không dời đô về phía Đông Nam, từ đó đến nay là hơn một trăm năm thập lục quốc phân tranh, không có lần nào thống nhất quốc thổ. Người thống trị căn bản không có nhân lực tài lực khởi công xây dựng cung điện cỡ lớn, vì cũng chẳng ai biết quốc gia của mình lúc nào sẽ bị tấn công, người làm quân vương có chút dã tâm đều sẽ chọn đem tài lực nhân lực đổ hết vào trong chiến tranh, cướp lấy thổ địa tài phú sao cho càng nhiều càng tốt. Tựa như mấy đời đế vương Bắc Chu cũng vậy, quy mô hoàng cung không quá lớn, so với nhà Hán hết Nhạc cung lại Trường cung gì đó, hoàn toàn không thể nào sánh được.

Hiện nay danh tiếng Chu Đế Vũ Văn Ung có chút phân liệt. Hắn sinh hoạt đơn giản, quan tâm bách tính, nhưng cùng với đó là tính tình đa nghi, hành xử nghiêm khắc. Đặc biệt từ sau khi hắn lên nắm quyền, cấm phật cấm đạo, sau đó thậm chí ngay cả Nho môn cũng không thân cận, ngược lại bắt nguồn từ thời Hán vũ đế lại để tâm đến Pháp gia đã suy thoái, đồng thời còn dựa vào Hoán Nguyệt tông củng cố quyền binh thế lực, cho nên bị đa số người lên án. Thẩm Kiều từ sau khi xuống khỏi Huyền Đô Sơn, dọc đường đi, với những gì nghe thấy nhìn thấy, biết được những đánh giá dành cho Vũ Văn Ung phần lớn là khen chê không đều, thậm chí còn bị hủy cả danh tiếng.

Cho nên khi Vũ Văn Ung khách khí triệu kiến hắn, cũng dò hỏi, “Nghe nói khoảng thời gian này tiên sinh lưu lạc nhân gian, phải chịu nhiều khổ cực, chắc chắn cũng thấy được dân sinh khó khăn, không biết người trong thiên hạ có đánh giá về trẫm như thế nào?” Lúc đó, Thẩm Kiều có chần chờ một chút, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn ăn ngay nói thật: “Có kính trọng, cũng có chỉ trích.”

Vũ Văn Ung cười ha ha: “Kính chuyện gì, chỉ trích chuyện gì?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Kính bệ hạ quý trọng đơn giản, không sống xa hoa, thanh trừng quan lại; chỉ trích bệ hạ diệt phật diệt đạo, xử sự nghiêm khắc, ham thích chiến tranh.”

Vũ Văn Ung: “Tiên sinh vốn là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn, trẫm cấm phật cấm đạo, cũng có nghĩa là địch nhân với tiên sinh, tiên sinh không hận trẫm sao?”

Hắn hỏi hết vấn đề này đến vấn đề kia, khi thế hùng hổ dọa người, Yến Vô Sư ở bên lại thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, không hề có ý định tiến lên giải vây giúp.

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Xin hỏi bệ hạ, vì sao lại diệt phật cấm đạo?”

Vũ Văn Ung: “Bách tính mê muội phật đạo, đem tiền của trong nhà hiến tặng hết vào chùa miếu, không chú trọng sản xuất, mong đợi kiếp sau có thể có được tất thảy. Phật đạo trắng trợn thu mua ruộng đất, đem nông hộ nhét vào dưới danh nghĩa phật đạo, lẩn tránh tiền thuế, đem lương thực trồng ra từ đất ruộng chiếm làm của riêng. Cứ thế mãi, triều đình không thu được một hạt nào, phật đạo thì lại tiếp tục lớn mạnh, hoàn toàn không còn kỷ cương phép nước, cuối cùng trở thành ngọn nguồn của phản loạn. Pháp khánh sáu mươi năm trước đưa phật lên ngôi, tụ tập dân chúng tạo phản, chính là như thế.”

Từ xưa tới nay, trên đất Trung Hoa này, đều là vương quyền lớn hơn giáo quyền, một tông môn giáo phái đương thời nếu lớn mạnh quá mức up hiếp cả vương quyền, vậy thì chính là lúc người cầm quyền bắt đầu ban hành pháp lệnh cấm diệt tiêu hủy. Mà nói sang một cái khác lần này Đạo môn cũng chỉ thuần túy là bị vạ lây, Vũ Văn Ung vì tuyệt trừ hậu họa, trực tiếp nhét Phật với Đạo vào làm một khối, cấm sạch.

Về phần Nho gia, vốn Vũ Văn Ung quy định, bên trong tam giáo, Nho môn đứng đầu, nhưng hắn lại cũng từng tự tay viết lời mời Nhữ Yến Khắc Huệ đến Trường An giảng bài, lại bị đối phương khéo léo từ chối. Dưới cơn giận dữ, Vũ Văn Ung đơn giản liền ra một đạo lệnh cấm chế với Nho môn, chính vì thế, tự nhiên liền đắc tội cả ba nhà.

Vũ Văn Ung dứt lời, lại nhìn Thẩm Kiều nói: “Tiên sinh thân là người trong Đạo môn, chắc hẳn cũng cảm thấy trẫm làm không đúng?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đạo như nước, thủy thiện về bổ sung cho vạn vật chứ không tranh, đạo pháp tự nhiên, ẩn dật, thuận theo lẽ trời tình người, mới là đạo.”

Ý nói, những đạo sĩ cho rằng chuyện đó thiệt người lợi mình, bất quá cũng chỉ là loại Đạo môn bại hoại, không xứng làm đại biểu cho tông môn.

Thấy hắn không chút chậm trễ, lập trường ngay thẳng, khác hẳn với những đạo sĩ luôn miệng nói tốt cho Đạo môn khi bị cấm chế, Vũ Văn Ung không khỏi cảm thấy như mở cờ trong bụng, vui mừng cười nói: “Nghe danh Huyền Đô Sơn đã lâu, hôm nay mới có duyên cùng tiên sinh gặp gỡ, quả thực danh bất hư truyền. Trẫm suốt này ở trên này, nghe những người kia nói tốt cho Phật Đạo, mấy ngươi đó đúng là nên nghe tiên sinh nói vài câu như vậy! Trẫm tiêu trừ người theo phật đạo, cũng không phải đạo chân chính xưa nay, nhưng những kẻ mượn danh thần tiên giả dạng lừa bịp, hạng như vậy, đối với dân với nước đều không có tác dụng gì, chẳng bằng sớm diệt cho xong chuyện!”

Trong lời nói, phần lớn là sát khí đằng đằng.

Câu này Thẩm Kiều không tiếp lời. Mặc dù hắn không phải đám đạo sĩ chỉ chờ vơ vét của cái, đất đai kia, nhưng dù gì cũng là người trong Đạo môn, cũng không thể hùa theo Vũ Văn Ung dâng cờ diệt đạo.

Vũ Văn Ung vốn cũng không có ý muốn ở nơi này nghe được những lời nịnh hót từ hắn, hắn nhìn Thẩm Kiều ngồi ở phía dưới bên trái mình, ngữ điệu chuyển sang hòa hoãn: “Trẫm cùng tiên sinh vừa gặp mà như đã quen. Phong thái của tiên sinh, khiến người ta kính ngưỡng. Trẫm muốn giúp tiên sinh lập lại Đạo cơ, trùng kiến Đạo môn, không biết tiên sinh nghĩ thế nào?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Bệ hạ có gì ám chỉ, bần đạo chưa hiểu rõ lắm, kính xin nói rõ.”

Vũ Văn Ung phong thái làm việc sấm sét thẳng thắn, không phải người yêu thích quanh co lòng vòng: “Trẫm đã nghe Yến thiếu sư nói qua, ngày đó trên Bán Bộ phong, ngươi chính là vì trúng gian kế của người mới thua trận. Đã như vậy, Huyền Đô Tử Phủ càng không có tư cách phế truất vị trí chưởng giáo của ngươi. Nơi đó không nhận ngươi, tất có nơi khác giữ ngươi. Nếu tiên sinh không muốn tiếp tục ở lại Huyền Đô Sơn nữa, không ngại tại Trường An này trùng kiến đạo thống của Huyền Đô Sơn, dùng tài danh của tiên sinh, cho dù ở nơi nào, cũng đều hiển lộ tài năng.”

Thẩm Kiều rốt cục cũng lộ vẻ kinh ngạc.

Lời này ý tứ cực kỳ rõ ràng, Vũ Văn Ung có ý muốn cho hắn thành lập môn phái ở đất Trường An này, cũng mở một cái Huyền Đô Tử Phủ nữa. Hắn vốn là chưởng giáo do chính Kỳ Phượng Các chỉ định, danh chính ngôn thuận, ai cũng không thể nói hắn là giả.

Mà như vậy, thiên hạ chẳng khác nào có đến hai cái Huyền Đô Tử Phủ, mà môn phái mới do Thẩm Kiều tự đứng ra mở này, chính là đối địch với Huyền Đô Sơn nơi xa kia.

Ý tứ sâu xa của Vũ Văn Ung chính là muốn dùng lực lượng triều đình tạo chỗ dựa cho Thẩm Kiều, mà cái ơn này khẳng định không phải chi là chỗ dựa cho không. Thời gian đầu Thẩm Kiều lập phái, tất nhiên thế đơn lực bạc, nhất định không thể rời bỏ khỏi che chở của triều đình, cho nên thật ra là Vũ Văn Ung muốn mượn danh Thẩm Kiều, sắp xếp thế lực của mình vào trong Đạo môn.

Đương nhiên, Thẩm Kiều cũng không phải hoàn toàn không nhận được chỗ tốt, nếu như hắn đồng ý, lập tức liền có tư cách là người đứng đầu một tông môn, Yến Vô Sư cũng không thể nào coi hắn như đồ chơi nắm trong bàn tay chơi đùa được nữa.

Nhìn sang Yến Vô Sư, y dùng tư thế tùy ý toàn thân biếng nhác mà ngồi, cái biểu hiện cũng chỉ có ở vị tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông này. Biểu tình trên mặt y bây giờ giống hệt như cái tư thế đang ngồi của y, khóe miệng nhếch lên tựa cười như không, giống như chẳng hề cảm thấy Vũ Văn Ung có chút uy hiếp gì với mình, trái lại còn cảm thấy hứng thú với câu trả lời của Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều không suy tư lâu, đã trực tiếp nói với Vũ Văn Ung: “Đa tạ ý tốt của bệ hạ, bần đạo đức hạnh mỏng manh, chỉ sợ phải làm cô phục kỳ vọng của bệ hạ rồi.”

Vũ Văn Ung hơi kinh ngạc, lập tức có chút không vui. Dưới cái nhìn của hắn, cái đề nghị này, tất nhiên cũng có ý củng cố sự thống trị, nhưng đối với bản thân Thẩm Kiều mà nói, phải nói là trăm lợi không một hại.

Trái lại Yến Vô Sư lại bật cười: “Ta đã sớm nói với bệ hạ rồi mà, A Kiều là một quân tử thà gẫy chứ không cong. Hắn sẽ không tiếp nhận đề nghị của bệ hạ, bệ hạ không tin, còn muốn đánh cược với ta. Bây giờ thua rồi, ngài có thứ tốt gì cho ta đây?”

Bị hắn nói chen vào, Vũ Văn Ung bất đắc dĩ nói: “Trẫm không hiểu, tiên sinh lưu lạc đến bậc này, lẽ nào chưa từng một lần muốn quay lại? Ngươi cứ vậy cam tâm đen Huyền Đô Sơn dâng lên cho người, để người trong thiên hạ đều hiểu lầm ngươi, cẩm thấy ngươi chỉ là một kẻ vô dụng?”

Thẩm Kiều chỉ cười không nói.

Đối phương không đồng ý, Vũ Văn Ung cũng không vui vẻ nữa, nhưng chẳng thể đem người bắt lại, không thể làm gì khác hơn là nói: “Thôi, tiên sinh cứ quay về suy nghĩ lại, nếu có đổi ý, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể đến nói chuyện với trẫm.”

Sau đó quay ra cười nói với Yến Vô Sư: “Còn với thiếu sư mà nói, trân bảo thiên hạ này có gì ngươi không có. Trong nội cung này thứ duy nhất có thể gọi là trân quý cũng chỉ có tàn quyển của Chu Dương Sách, cũng đã bị ngươi lật xem qua, những thứ còn lại sao vào nổi mắt ngươi? Không bằng ngươi cho trẫm cái bậc thang, ngọ thiện hôm nay để trẫm mở tiệc chiêu đãi hai vị đi.”

Tính cách hắn cường thế, có thể tùy ý nói chuyện kiểu thương lượng với người khác như vậy rất ít khi xuất hiện. Chỉ vì Yến Vô Sư cũng giống vậy, đều là kẻ mạnh, Vũ Văn Ung đối với hắn luôn tỉnh táo nhớ rõ, so với triều thần tầm thường còn tôn trọng hơn mấy phần.

Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều ở trong cung dùng ngọ thiện xong mới xuất cung. Vừa ra khỏi cửa cung, lên xe ngựa mà người trong phủ thiếu sư đưa tới, Yến Vô Sư liền hỏi: “Sao rồi?”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Nghe âm thanh, sợ là tính hỏa đã ứ đọng lâu ngày, khô lâu thì sẽ gãy, chỉ sợ không thọ.”


	37. Chapter 37

Yến Vô Sư trầm ngâm không nói.

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta học nghệ không tinh, không phải thầy thuốc, sợ là nghe không chuẩn lắm, ngươi vẫn nên gặp mặt bệ hạ đề nghị ngài tìm thái y đến khám mới chính xác được.”

Thật ra Vũ Văn Ung cũng không có bệnh gì quá nặng. Từ khi hắn đoạt quyền từ trong tay đường huynh Vũ Văn Hộ đến nay, thức khuya dậy sớm, lo sợ nơm nớp, chưa từng có một ngày buông lơi. Vì lung lạc Đột Quyết, ngay cả vị trí hoàng hậu cũng có thể hi sinh, lại còn phải đối với hoàng hậu ôn nhu chăm sóc, để Đột Quyết nhìn thấy thành ý của mình. Những cái này đối với một vị đế vương, lại là một đế vương cường thế mà nói, không thể nghi ngờ chính là khuất nhục nặng nề. Hắn còn trẻ, mấy năm đầu e rằng không có dấu hiệu gì, nhưng thời gian dài trôi qua, thân thể cũng như nỏ mạnh hết đà, sắp không chịu nổi được nữa. Đợi đến khi khí huyết toàn thân không trụ nổi nữa, thân thể sẽ gục ngã ngay.

Mà trước đó, hẳn là không có bệnh tật nghiêm trọng gì, cho dù tìm thái y đến, có lẽ cũng chỉ có thể phán vài câu như khí huyết không thông, cần phải nghỉ ngơi điều dưỡng một thời gian. Những lời này, hoàng đế nhất định nghe không lọt.

Yến Vô Sư không tỏ tỏ rõ ý kiến, ngược lại nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Vì sao ngươi không đáp ứng đề nghị của Vũ Văn Ung? Với tình cảnh hiện giờ của ngươi, việc này đối với ngươi chỉ lợi không hại.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta cũng rất tò mò, nếu như ta đáp ứng, Đạo môn mới này nhận nâng đỡ của triều đình, tất nhiên sẽ ảnh hưởng đến thế lực của Hoán Nguyệt tông tại triều Chu, vì sao Yến tông chủ lại thờ ơ không động?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Bởi vì cho dù trong triều Chu có thêm bao nhiêu môn phái nữa, cũng đều không ảnh hưởng được đến địa vị của Hoán Nguyệt tông. Chuyện Hoán Nguyệt tông có thể làm giúp Vũ Văn Ung, những môn phái khác không làm được, cho dù làm được, bọn họ cũng không muốn làm. Cái mà Vũ Văn Ung có thể dựa vào, cũng chỉ có Hoán Nguyệt tông. Bây giờ hắn mới ba mươi hai tuổi, vừa qua nhi lập, chỉ cần có thêm được mười năm tuổi thọ, những chuyện ta muốn làm đều có thể hoàn thành.”

Thẩm Kiều nghiêng đầu, hơi nghi hoặc một chút: “Thống nhất tam tông Ma Môn?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi có biết đất Hán này rộng bao nhiêu không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu ta nhớ không lầm, thời điểm cực thịnh, đông nắm giữ Triều Tiên, tây ôm trọn Giao Chỉ, Nam hết dãy Hoàng Lĩnh, bắc tận nơi cực lạnh.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Thời điểm Tư Mã Chiêu làm Tấn vương, bản đồ rộng bao nhiêu?”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Sau khi ba nhà hợp lại thành Tấn quốc, bản đồ tam quốc thời chiến loạn đã phân ra thành mấy phần, thuộc quyền quản lý của các họ như Cao, Câu, Lệ, Bách, Tề, Tân, La. Thời điểm đó nhà Tấn không hoàn toàn nằm trong Trung Nguyên, lúc đó dân tộc Tiên Bi ở Hà Tây, các tộc Khương Đê từ từ hưng thịnh, triều Tấn tuy rằng sau đó nhất thống Trung Nguyên, nhưng cũng không còn cường thịnh được như trước, không lâu sau liền sảy ra loạn bát vương*…”

_*Loạn bát vương: Ai muốn biết rõ tham khảo_

_<https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nh%C3%A0_T%E1%BA%A5n> _

Yến Vô Sư tiếp lời nói: “Từ đây Trung Nguyên chia năm xẻ bảy, ngũ quốc phân tranh, quan hệ ngoại giao giữa thập lục quốc hoàn toàn thay đổi, hỗn loạn đến nay, tròn chĩnh 259 năm.”

Thẩm Kiều thở dài: “Trong 259 năm này, ngoại tộc nhiều lần xâm lấn, phàm là người có chút binh quyền trong tay đều muốn lập quốc xưng đế, nhưng lại cố tình không giữ nổi cơ nghiệp, dẫn đến chiến loạn liên miên, loạn lạc phân tranh, lũ lụt ngàn dặm, thi thể đầy đường!”

Yến Vô Sư cười ha ha nói: “Không sai, trong hơn 200 năm này, không có một người đứng đầu nào có đủ khả năng thống nhất thiên hạ. Lâm Xuyên Học Cung được coi là nho học chánh tông, lại giữ nghiêm tinh hoa trong cửa, cho rằng chỉ có Trần quốc mới là thiên mệnh quy về. Hai nhà Phật Đạo vì bị cấm diệt xua đuổi, trong lòng ghi hận, cũng cảm thấy Vũ Văn Ung như vậy là độc tài, không thể hoàn thành đại nghiệp nhất thống thiên hạ.”

“Thiên hạ có biết bao nhiêu người, âm thầm ngáng chân hắn, chờ nhìn hắn gặp xui xẻo. Vũ Văn Ung nếu gặp chuyện gì, Bắc Chu tự nhiên cũng sụp đổ theo. Nhưng ta cố tình lại muốn đi ngược lại con đường cũ, nâng đỡ một hoàng đế mà mọi người không công nhận nhất lên thống giang sơn. Nếu để cho Ma Môn hoàn thành cái mà đám tự xưng là Nho Đạo chính thống không hoàn thành được, chẳng lẽ không thú vị sao?”

Người khác nói chuyện đó không thể làm, hắn càng muốn đi thử nghiệm. Tất cả mọi người nói người này là kẻ tàn bạo ác liệt không xứng làm minh chủ, hắn lại cố tình muốn trợ giúp đối phương đạt đỉnh thiên hạ, khiến những kẻ trước đó không coi trọng không tán đồng thậm chí cật lực ngăn cản kia phải tự vả vào miệng mình. Tính tình tùy tâm sở dục, thay đổi thất thường như vậy, khiến cho rất nhiều người phải nghiến răng nghiến lợi, nhưng bất đắc dĩ lại chẳng làm gì được hắn. Người bên ngoài nếu muốn ra tay với Vũ Văn Ung, đầu tiên phải bước qua cái cửa ải Yến Vô Sư này. Nhưng cái ải này lại cố tình giống như một tòa núi cao khó có thể vượt qua, cường đại đến mức làm người nản lòng thoái chí.

Thẩm Kiều hỏi: “Ta nghe nói Thái tử tuổi vẫn còn trẻ, Yến tông chủ sao không đồng thời phụ tá bồi dưỡng Thái tử, vạn nhất Chu Đế sống không thọ, chẳng lẽ không phải là phí hoài tâm sức, nước chảy về đông sao?”

Yến Vô Sư thưởng thức tua dua buông xuống bên cạnh cửa: “Nếu như Thái tử là thứ gỗ mục không thể khắc, lẽ nào dù phải gãy răng cũng cố nuốt máu xuống, nâng đỡ một tên mắt mù tai điếc ngu xuẩn lên thượng vị, cúi đầu xưng thần với hắn?”

Trong lời này tiết lộ một thông tin có chút kinh người, ngay cả Thầm Kiều cũng không nhịn được sửng sốt chớp mắt: “Ngươi muốn soán vị?”

Yến Vô Sư bật cười: “Ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì đấy? Ta không có hứng thú với chức hoàng đế này. Ngươi xem Vũ Văn Ung sống có vui vẻ không, ngày nào cũng phải nhìn thấy người mà mình không thích, nói một đống lớn văn chương kiểu cách, còn phải cưới một nữ nhân mà mình không thích về nhà làm trang trí, suốt đêm phê duyệt tấu chương không thể chợp mắt, dậy sớm hơn gà, ngủ muộn hơn chó, mỗi ngày chỉ có thể dựa vào mộng tưởng hư vô là giang sơn quy về một mối để tự thỏa mãn chính mình, không phải rất đáng thương sao? Nếu ta mà làm hoàng đế, chỉ sợ không đến ba năm, giang sơn này đều bị ta tiêu xài hết. Nếu như vậy, hiện tại chẳng phải càng tự tại tùy ý hơn sao?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Vậy ta càng không hiểu rõ.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Dùng sự thông minh của ngươi, nhất định có thể đoán được. Ngươi thử đoán xem, đoán đúng sẽ có thưởng nha!”

Âm cuối cùng kéo thật dài khiến Thẩm Kiều bỗng dưng nghĩ đến giọng điệu giả vờ khả ái của Bạch Nhung, không nhịn được giật giật khóe miệng, nghĩ thầm chẳng lẽ người trong Ma Môn đều nghiện món này?

Tuy rằng người này vô cùng ác liệt, phương thức nói chuyện làm việc đều làm cho người khác không đoán được, bất thình thình lại đùa giỡn một phen, nhưng Thẩm Kiều không thể không thùa nhận, Yến Vô Sư đối với đại thế thiên hạ có sự nhạy cảm cùng kiến giải mà không phải người giang hồ bình thường nào cũng có được. Thời điểm cùng hắn đàm luận những chuyện này, đối với mình cũng rất có ích.

Vũ Văn Ung nhờ vào Hoán Nguyệt tông, nhưng nếu đổi lại là một người khác lên kế nhiệm, không hẳn còn có thể tiếp tục như vậy. Phật môn vì việc của Vũ Văn Hộ mà bị lạnh nhạt đến nay, chắc chắn sẽ không buông tha cho cơ hội lấy lòng tân đế. Nếu Yến Vô Sư không muốn soán vị, lại không vừa mắt với Thái tử hiện giờ, Phật môn tất nhiên sẽ nhân lúc chủ vắng nhà mà vào hôi của, giao thiệp với Thái tử.

Thẩm Kiều: “Yến tông chủ là muốn… Nâng đỡ minh chủ khác?”

Yến Vô Sư cười tủm tỉm: “A Kiều nhà ta quả nhiên thật thông minh!”

Thẩm Kiều đen mặt, ai là A Kiều nhà ngươi?

Yến Vô Sư lại làm như không thấy, còn vươn tay nặn nặn gò má hắn: “Không sai, Tề vương Vũ Văn Hiến, bài xích phật đạo, dũng mãnh thiện chiến, rất được lòng quân, nhất định có thể kế thừa chí hướng của Vũ Văn Ung.”

Hắn ghé sát vào lỗ tai Thẩm Kiều, nhẹ giọng nói: “Đây chính là bí mật, ta chưa từng nói với ai đâu, ngươi phải giữ kín giúp ta đó!”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Hắn có thể coi như chưa từng nghe thấy hay không?

…..

Ngày mùng 4 tháng 4, trời quang mây tạnh.

Bên ngoài tiếng bánh xe lộc cộc vang lên, lăn về phía trước, bên trong buồng xe vì đã chuẩn bị hệ thống giảm xóc cực tốt, nên không hề xóc nảy. Vén rèm xe lên, một luồng hơi ấm phả vào mặt, bên trong còn có hương thơm ngọt ngào, làm người ta lập tức có thể đoán được trên chiếc xe này hẳn là có nữ quyến đang ngồi.

Mặc dù đã xuất môn gần nửa tháng, nhưng sau khi tiến vào địa giới Trần quốc, Ngọc Tư không những không có nửa phần bởi vì lăn lộn đường xa mà sinh ra mệt mỏi. Trái lại, tinh thần càng ngày càng tốt, chỉ vì nàng vốn là nhân sĩ Giang Nam. Thuở nhỏ lớn lên ở thành Kiến Khang, bây giờ quay lại cố hương, tự nhiên trong lòng cảm thấy rạo rực khó nhịn, không chịu được cứ liên lực nhấc rèm lên thăm thú. Hai mắt dịu dàng không chớp lấy một cái, mãi đến tận khi thị nữ trong xe kêu lên mấy lần, nàng mới chui đầu lại.

“Linh hồn bé nhỏ của phu nhân sắp bay mất rồi kìa!” Thị nữ nói đùa.

“Ta đã hơn mười năm chưa từng trở về Giang Nam mà!” Ngọc Tư không nhịn được quay đầu liếc nhìn, “Lúc rời khỏi Giang Nam, ta còn bé tí, lúc đó cũng không cảm thấy có gì đẹp để coi. Bây giờ gặp lại, phát hiện trong lòng lúc nào cũng tưởng niệm Giang Nam. Đất bắc tuy tốt nhưng dù sao cũng chẳng phải cố hương!”

Thị nữ: “Đại nhân lần này phụng mệnh đi tới Trần quốc trình quốc thư cho Trần Chủ, trên người chịu mệnh, lại không hề quên mang theo phu nhân, có thể thấy được ngài ấy đối với ngài cả là một lòng thâm tình nhẫn ý, người ngoài cầu cũng cầu không được cái phúc phận này đâu a!”

Hai má Ngọc Tư ửng đỏ, ngượng ngùng không nói.

Nàng vốn là cơ thiếp trong phủ đại phu* Vũ Văn Khánh. Vào phủ ba năm, do rất được sủng ái, nên trong phủ từ trên xuống dưới đều coi nàng ngang với chính thất. Lúc này Vũ Văn Khánh đi sứ Trần quốc, liền mang nàng đi theo, có thể thấy được ân sủng trăm bề.

_*Đại phu: Chức quan to thời xưa, dưới quan khanh, trên quan sĩ không phải thấy thuốc nhé._

Xuất hành trong thời loạn thế, đạo tặc hoành hành, thương lữ mỗi khi ra ngoài đều phải nhờ sự che chở của quan phủ, hoăc là thuê mướn rất nhiều bảo tiêu. Lần này thấy Chu sứ xuôi nam, có biết bao người liên tiếp đến xin nhờ cậy, gió chút tiền hi vọng có thể đồng hành. Trong đó không thiếu những thương nhân có quan hệ giao thương với hoàng thân quốc thích Bắc Chu. Vũ Văn Khánh cũng không từ chối, đều mang theo cùng. Cứ như vậy, nhân số đoàn xe càng lúc càng nhiều, bất quá cũng có chỗ tốt, đó là người đông thế mạnh, trùng trùng điệp điệp. Dọc đường đi lại có cao thủ vảo vệ, không kẻ nào dám khinh phạm.

Lúc này vừa ra khỏi địa giới Nguyên châu, cách châu phủ tiếp theo còn một đoạn đường dài nữa, không dễ gì mới gặp được một trạm dịch. Vũ Văn Khánh hạ lệnh nghỉ ngơi tại chỗ nửa canh giờ. Đoàn xe chậm rãi dừng lại, có người tiến vào trạm dịch muốn xin chút nước nóng, để ăn với chút lương khô, nghỉ ngơi một chút.

Thị nữ nhỏ tuổi thật hưng phấn, Ngọc Tư không thể tùy tiện ra khỏi xe, nàng cũng không cảm thấy có gì, nhảy nhảy nhót nhót đi ra ngoài một chuyến, quay về nói với Ngọc Tư: “Phu nhân, trong đoàn xe của chúng ta có một chiếc xe ngựa, vị trí ngay sau xe của đại nhân, bên trong rõ ràng có người, nhưng dọc đường đi lại chưa từng thấy đi xuống, thật là kỳ quái a!”

Ngọc Tư không để ý lắm: “Chắc là khi đang đi người ta có xuống như ngươi không thấy chăng?”

Thị nữ lắc đầu nguầy nguậy: “Không phải, nô tỳ nghe những người khác nói, cảm thấy cực kỳ quái lạ, chưa từng có ai nhìn thấy người trong xe xuống dưới, cũng không biết trong đó là thần thánh phương nào. Lẽ nào bọn họ ăn uống ngủ nghỉ đều ở trên xe? Bẩn biết bao!”

Ngọc Tư sẵng giọng: “Không được nói bậy!”

Thị nữ le lưỡi một cái: “Đại nhân hẳn là phải biết thân phận bọn họ, hay là phu nhân hỏi thăm một chút?”

Ngọc Tư: “Ngươi tự hỏi đi, ta không đi!”

Thị nữ: “Nô tỳ nghe những thương nhân kia đánh cược, nói chiếc xe ngựa kia trang trí xa hoa, người bên trong nói không chừng là…”

Ngọc Tư: “Là cái gì?”

Thị nữ: “Là, là người thương của đại nhân.”

Sắc mặt Ngọc Tư hơi đổi.

Thị nữ vội hỏi: “Đều tại mấy người kia nói hưu nói vượn, nô tỳ cảm thấy mấy lời này thật là vô căn cứ. Nhưng cũng không thể trách bọn họ, đâu có ai biết người thương chân chính của đại nhân là phu nhân đâu chứ?”

Như thân phận hiện giờ của Ngọc Tư, hiện tại tất nhiên là ngàn thương vạn sủng, cơm ngon áo đẹp, nhưng tự bản thân nàng biết rõ, tất cả những gì màng có hiện giờ, đều là nhờ vào sự sủng ái chở che của Vũ Văn Khánh. Một khi nhan sắc không còn, yêu thương giảm bớt, chờ đợi nàng chỉ sợ là kết cục còn thê thảm hơn cả người làm thị nữ này.

Cho nên đối với sự sủng ái của Vũ Văn Khánh nàng lo được lo mất. Nghe nói đối phương có thể có người mới, trong lòng lập tức hoảng loạn. Nếu như đúng như lời thị nữ đã nói, bên trong xe kia ẩn giấu mỹ nhân, nhưng ngay cả nàng cũng không biết, vậy thì mỹ nhân này được Vũ Văn Khánh quý trọng đến mức nào. Chỉ sợ chẳng mấy chốc sẽ thay thế địa vị của chính mình.

Ngọc Tư an phận thủ thường ở lại bên người Vũ Văn Khánh từ lâu, chưa bao giờ hỏi thăm những chuyện mình không nên hỏi, hoặc là những chuyện mà Vũ Văn Khánh không chịu nói cho mình. Cái này cũng là một trong những nguyên nhân mà nàng được sủng ái. Nhưng hôm nay nàng có chút không kiềm chế được, cả trưa đều tâm thần không yên. Đợi đến khi nghỉ ngơi buổi tối, thời điểm Vũ Văn Khánh đi đến xe ngựa nàng, Ngọc Tư liền ôn nhu cười nói phụng dưỡng một phen, sau đó mới thử dò xét nói: “Đại nhân, không biết cái xe ngựa phía sau ngài kia bên trong là vị tỷ muội nào vậy. Nàng ấy ở trong xe ngựa từ đó đến giờ chắc chán lắm rồi, không bằng mời nàng đến chỗ thiếp, hai chúng ta cùng trò chuyện, cũng coi như giải buồn!”

Vũ Văn Khánh sửng sốt một chút mới hiểu ra, cười ha ha: “Được rồi, nàng không nên hỏi những chuyện không nên hỏi, đối với nàng cũng không phải chuyện tốt gì. Việc này không đến lượt nàng quản, nàng chỉ cần ngoan ngoãn ở trong xe ngựa là được!”

Cách một chiếc xe ngựa, bên ngoài người đến người đi, Vũ Văn khánh sốt ruột cũng không tiện cứ như vậy mà điên long đảo phượng, chỉ có thể xoa xoa vài cái trên người Ngọc Tư để giải khát, sau đó mới lưu luyến không rời mà quay về trên xe ngựa mình.

Đợi Vũ Văn Khánh đi rồi, tiểu thị nữ liền ló đầu ra cười nói: “Phu nhân có thể an tâm chưa?”

Ngọc Tư đỏ mặt trừng nàng liếc mắt một cái.

Tiểu thị nữ: “Đại nhân chắc chắn là an ủi phu nhân tốt rồi. Mỹ nhân trên xe ngựa kia lai lịch ra sao ạ?”

Ngọc Tư lắc đầu một cái: “Hắn không nói, nhưng mà ta thấy chắc không phải mỹ nhân đâu. Ta cũng không phải chủ mẫu, đại nhân dù có thật sự có tân hoan, cần gì phải giấu diếm che đậy, không dám nói với ta?”

Nói xong lời cuối cùng, ngữ khí tỏa ra còn có chút chua xót mà ngay cả chính mình cũng không phát hiện.

Tiểu thị nữ: “Nhưng mà nô tỳ vừa thấy có thị nữ đi xuống dưới nha!”

Ngọc Tư cả kinh: “Cái gì?”

Tiểu thị nữ sợ nàng không tin: “Thật đó, vừa rồi ở bên ngoài, có một thị nữ cầm túi nước từ trên đi xuống, chắc là đi lấy nước. Dung mạo cũng rất tốt, những thương lữ đi cùng lần này, hai mắt đều nhìn chằm chằm đó!”

Ngọc Tư nghi ngờ không thôi: “Lẽ nào thật sự có nữ tử ngồi trên xe?”

Tiểu thị nữ: “Nếu không ngày mai phu nhân đi ban thưởng chút đồ, nô tỳ mượn cớ đến gần, tìm cơ hội nhìn một cái?”

Ngọc Tư: “Cái này thì thôi đi, đại nhân biết sẽ không vui đâu.”

Tiểu thị nữ: “Nô tỳ lén lút làm, đại nhân không biết đâu. Phu nhân dù sao cũng phải biết đối phưởng rốt cục là ai, mới có thể nghĩ biện pháp được chứ. Không nhỡ mai sau bị đoạt sủng, còn chẳng biết địch nhân là ai sao!”

Ngọc Tư chần chờ một chút, từ trên đầu nhỏ xuống một cái trâm ngọc đưa cho nàng: “Vậy ngươi cẩn thận chút, đừng để đại nhân phát hiện, nếu không được thì thôi.”

Tiểu thị nữ: “Phu nhân yên tâm đi!”

Hai chủ tớ lén lút thương nghị nội dung, dù sao đây cũng là chuyện thường thấy trong nhà. Tối hôm đó, Vũ Văn Khánh không đến, hai người họ như thường ngày nghỉ trên cùng một chiếc xe ngựa, tuy rằng trên đường không có khách điếm nào để nghỉ trọ, những bên ngoài có cao thủ nội cung Chu quốc bảo vệ, Ngọc Tư cảm thấy rất an tâm. Đoạn đường này bình an vô sự, ngoại trừ phải ở mãi trong xe không thể đi ra ngoài hít thở không khí, nhưng cũng không có gì để than phiền cả.

Ngủ thẳng đến nửa đêm, Ngọc Tư cảm thấy trên mặt có chút man mát, mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra, nhưng còn chưa kịp phản ứng, miệng nàng đã bị che lại.

Cùng lúc đó, bên tai truyền đến cười khẽ: “Ngươi cũng linh mẫn đó, bất quá coi như hôm nay số ngươi may, tối nay tâm tình ta không tệ, sẽ không giết người. Cái người kia nha, ngay cả ngựa cũng nguyện ý cứu giúp, nếu biết ta giết ngươi, nhất định sẽ càng chán ghét ta hơn mất.”

Đây là câu nói cuối cùng Ngọc tư nghe được đêm nay, bởi vì ngay sau đó, nàng liền mất đi tri giác.

Tiểu thị nữ vẫn ung dung thong thả đắp chăn lại cho nàng, sau đó mới đứng dậy nhảy xuống xe ngựa, nhấc vạt váy, làm vẻ mặt hoảng loạn hoang mang chạy tới xe ngựa Vũ Văn Khánh.

Nàng bị ngăn lại bên ngoài xe ngựa, chỉ có thể nhỏ giọng kêu: “Đại nhân! Đại nhân!”

Vũ Văn Khánh chắc là còn đang ngủ, một lát sau, màn xe xốc lên, lộ ra khuôn mặt không mấy dễ chịu: “Chuyện gì?”

Tiểu thị nữ nhìn đám cao thủ bảo vệ bên ngoài xe ngựa, có chút ngượng ngùng, nói nhỏ: “Kinh nguyệt của phu nhân tới, buổi tối không ngủ được, gặp ác mộng, hiện đang khóc, đại nhân có muốn tới nhìn một cái không ạ?”

Rõ ràng có mỹ nhân đi cùng, lại phải tự mình ôm gối ngủ, cảm giác này đúng là khó chịu không thể tả. Nghe thấy lời này, tâm tình Vũ Văn Khánh cũng có chút nóng lên: “Ta tới xem sao.”

Hắn thấy tùy tùng do Vũ Văn Ung phái tới muốn đi theo, liền ho nhẹ một tiếng nói: “Ta đến xe ngựa thị thiếp nhìn một chút, chư vị không cần đi theo!”

Những cao thủ này tai mắt nhạy bén, nếu muốn ở trong xe ngựa làm chuyện gì, bọn họ không cần vểnh tai lên cũng có thể nghe được rõ ràng, mà người bị nghe tất khó tránh khỏi lúng túng.

Đối phương có chút không vui, bọn họ không phải cái loại hộ vệ có thể quát tới đuổi lui kia. Trên thực tế họ là môn hạ của Hoán Nguyệt tông, ngoại trừ Yến Vô Sư và Vũ Văn Ung, không ai có quyền sai khiến họ. Bình thường đều là bảo vệ cho hoàng đế, lần nào đến đây hộ tống một tên sứ thần đã là oan ức lắm rồi. Bọn họ cũng có mấy phần ngạo khí, nghe vậy liền dừng bước, mắt thấy Vũ Văn Khánh chỉ lên một chiếc xe ngựa cách đó không xa, chỉ có vài bước, cũng không quá mức để tâm.

Vũ Văn Khánh cùng tiểu thị nữ bước lên xe ngựa, cửa xe vừa khép lại, hắn liền cảm thấy không đúng: “Ngọc Tư? Sao không bật đèn?”

Đợi đến lúc định quay đầu lại, đã không còn kịp nữa rồi.

Một cảm giác mát mẻ thấu xương tự dưng lặng yên ập tới từ sau lưng, đó là một bàn tay nhỏ nhắn mềm mại nắm lấy trâm ngọc, nhưng tốc độ quá nhanh, thậm chí chỉ trong nháy mắt, trâm ngọc sắc nhọn kia đã phá tan xiêm y, đâm vào sâu nửa tấc, chui vào da dịt!

Vũ Văn Khánh há to miệng, mặt lộ vẻ kinh hoàng, giờ phút này hắn làm sao không biết mình đã bị người ta tính kế, rời vào bẫy. Chỉ trách mình ngu xuẩn, có cao thủ lại bảo họ đừng theo, lúc này dù chỉ có vài bước, cũng đủ để cây trâm ngọc này của đối phương đâm lạnh thấu tim mình.

Hắn gần như đã nhìn thấy địa ngục đang vẫy tay với mình.

Nhưng mà chỉ ngay lúc đó, cái trâm ngọc kia không hề tiến tới mà lại rút lui, từ trong thân thể của mình bắn ra ngoài. Vũ Văn Khánh ngã sấp về phía trước, vừa vặn đè lên người Ngọc Tư đang mê man ở đó.

Mỹ nhân nơi ngực, nhưng hắn chẳng dậy nổi nửa phần hứng thú, vừa hô to cứu mạng, vừa vội vã xoay người nhìn lại.

Tiểu thị nữ ám hại hắn lui ra rất nhanh, trong nháy mắt đã bay xa mấy trượng. Mà có người so với nàng vẫn càng nhanh hơn, một đạo thân ảnh màu xanh truy cản nàng, hai người tựa hồ đánh qua một chiêu, tiểu thị nữ thấp giọng kêu lên đau đớn, cả người bay ra ngoài.

“Thiếu sư! Thiếu sư cứu ta!” Vũ Văn Khánh vui mừng khôn xiết, hận không thể nhào tới ôm lấy đùi Yến Vô Sư không buông.

Nhưng vào lúc này, bốn phương tám hướng liền vang lên tiếng xé gió, trong đêm tối tựa như bốc lên vô số ma ảnh, đánh về hướng hắn.

Vũ Văn Khánh đang vui mừng biến thành kinh hãi. Hắn không để ý phía sau chảy máu, thừa nhịp cao thủ đang cùng đám người kia đánh nhau, nhanh chóng lăn lộn trốn vào trong xe ngựa.

Trước khi xuất phát, Vũ Văn Ung liền nói với hắn, lần này Bắc Tề nhất định sẽ trăm phương ngàn kế ngăn cản Chu Trần kết minh. Yến Vô Sư đã đích thân cùng hắn xuôi nam, vừa vặn tiện thể bảo vệ hắn. Lúc đó Vũ Văn Khánh còn cảm thấy hoàng đế đúng là chuyện bé xé ra to. Bất quá trên đời này cũng không phải ai cũng có thể được Ma quân tự mình ra tay bảo vệ, cái này cũng coi như thỏa mãn hư vinh trong lòng Vũ Văn Khánh. Hắn cũng theo lời che giấu thân phận Yến Vô Sư. Người ngoài chỉ cho là trong xe ngựa cũng là mỹ nhân giống như Ngọc Tư, ai ngờ chính mình vậy mà thiếu chút nữa đã đột tử tại chỗ!

Nếu như lúc đầu không che giấu sự tồn tại của Yến Vô Sư, đối phương tất nhiên không dám bại lộ nhanh như vậy. Lúc đó nói không chừng sẽ dùng những thủ đoạn bí mật, khiến người ta khó lòng phòng bị. Nếu như đêm nay có thể nhân cơ hội giải quyết đi hơn nửa số nhân thủ của đối phương, vậy con đường đến Trần quốc không thể nghi ngờ là sẽ an toàn hơn rất nhiều. Đạo lý này Vũ Văn Khánh hiểu rất rõ.

Nhưng nghe âm thanh binh khí giao đấu, mũi tựa hồ ngửi thấy mùi máu tanh, Vũ Văn Khánh vẫn cảm thấy mình gần như hít thở không thông. Mặc dù có Yến Vô Sư ở đây, cũng không cách nào làm cho hắn hoàn toàn an tâm lại.

Đột nhiên hắn dường như nghĩ đến cái gì, cả người thiếu chút nữa nhảy dựng lên, nhanh chóng vươn tay dò xét hơi thở của Ngọc Tư, qua hồi lâu, mới chậm rãi thở ra một hơi, cả người xụi lơ trong xe ngựa.

Phía ngoài trận giao chiến vẫn tiếp tục.

Bị hù đến không chỉ có Vũ Văn Khánh, những thương lữ đi theo tất cả đều sợ đến trốn rịt trong xe ngựa không dám ló đầu ra. Có mấy người hầu tự xưng võ công cũng không tệ lắm, muốn đi lên hỗ trợ, kết quả không quá hai giây liền phơi thây tại chỗ, hoàn toàn không chịu nổi một đao của người ta. Kẻ dột kích lòng dạ độc ác, thậm chí ngay cả khuôn mặt cũng không che giấu, người nào không kịp đào tẩu, trực tiếp liền biến thành vong hồn dưới đao.

Bốn tên trưởng lão của Hợp Hoan tông bao vây một mình Yến Vô Sư, dùng nhiều địch ít. Bốn đấu một vậy mà cư nhiên lại chật vật vô cùng, chỉ trong chóc lát, trận pháp đã chia năm xẻ bảy, hiển lộ tư thế tan rã. Yến Vô Sư một thân một mình bị bao vây ở giữa, lại thể hiện một cỗ khí thế bừa bãi, bạo ngược, thành thạo điêu luyện. Khí thế một người đủ để áp chế cả bốn người.

Tiêu Sắt một chưởng đánh bay một người, lại không chịu tiến gần tới Yến Vô Sư, trái lại ẩn thân tìm kiếm xe ngựa của Vũ Văn Khánh, một mặt không quên chế nhạo Bạch Nhung: “Sư muội thật đúng là thành sự không đủ bại sự có thửa. Một chuyện nho nhỏ nhu vậy cũng có thể làm hỏng. Sau này sư tôn sao còn dám giao nhiệm vụ gì khác cho ngươi!”

Bạch Nhung ngồi ở thân cây bên cạnh, ôm ngực cười nói: “Tiêu sư huynh cũng không có nói với ta, trong chuyến này Yến tông chủ cũng tham gia vào a. Ngươi nếu có khả năng như vậy, sao không dám chính diện đối đầu một lần với Yến tông chủ a?”

Tiêu Sắt hừ lạnh một tiếng không trả lời, chưởng phong đánh về phía xe ngựa. Xe lập tức tan thành từng mảnh, lộ ra khuôn mặt kinh hãi của Vũ Văn Khánh.

“Sư tôn sai chúng ta tới giết người, không phải tới để tranh cường đấu thắng. Nhân dịp trưởng lão ngăn cản Yến Vô Sư lại, ngươi còn không mau tới hỗ trợ!” Tiêu Sắt rất nhanh đã bị người khác ngáng chân, giận giữ nói với Bạch Nhung.

Những cao thủ đi theo đó, tuy rằng đánh không lại Tiêu Sắt, nhưng ỷ vào người đông, nhất thời làm cho hắn không cách nào phân thân đi được. Khí thực lực hai bên chênh lệch không quá lớn, võ công cao hay thấp thường không phải thể hiện ở trong lực tấn công hay chiêu số tinh diệu, mà là kinh nghiệm đối phó với địch cùng với kỹ xảo tấn công. Tiêu Sắt đánh một chưởng, lại có thêm một người nhô ra, chịu không nổi quấy nhiễu, giận giữ hẳn lên.

Bạch Nhung lại không hề bị tác động: “Lần này chúng ta khi đi đã thảo luận thật tốt, đó là tông chủ chỉ bảo ta tìm cơ hội ra tay với Vũ Văn Khánh. Vừa rồi ra liều cả tính mạnh mới trốn được khỏi thủ hạ của Yến tông chủ, trước mắt trên người còn đau đây, sức lực đâu ra mà giúp Tiêu sư huynh đánh trận nữa?”

Tiêu Sắt tức giận đến âm thầm cắn răng, trong lòng đem tổ tông mười tám đời Bạch Nhung cùng với sư phụ Tang Cảnh Hành của nàng hỏi thăm một lượt. Hắn nhất thời bị mấy người này cuốn lấy, đánh không đi mà giết cũng chẳng được Vũ Văn Khánh.

Mắt thấy Vũ Văn Khánh kéo theo mỹ nhân không biết sống chết chạy về phía một cái xe ngựa khác, Tiêu Sắt tức giận trong lòng, không nhịn được dùng mười thành công lực, nhanh chóng giải quyết mấy đối thủ, sau đó chạy đuổi theo phương hướng của Vũ Văn Khánh.

Lúc này Vũ Văn Khánh đã chui vào trong một xe ngựa, Tiêu Sắt cười lạnh một tiếng, thầm nghĩ tên này thật sự quá mức ngu xuẩn. Chẳng lẽ xe ngựa này tạo ra từ hàn thiết hay sao, cho dù ngươi chạy vào trong rừng cũng đều tốt hơn ở lại chỗ này. Tâm niệm trong đầu xoay chuyển thật mau, giống như vừa rồi, một chưởng đánh về phía xe ngựa.

Nhưng mà lần này, động tác của hắn lại bị ngăn cản.

Nói một cách chính xác, có một cỗ chân khí mãnh liệt đánh về phía mặt hắn, khiến hắn không thể không lùi lại phía sau!

Kèm theo cỗ chân khí kia, cửa xe trong nháy mắt rộng mở, lộ ra một gương mặt tái nhợt, xinh đẹp.


	38. Chapter 38

Nếu là ngày trước, mỹ nhân xinh đẹp như vậy, Tiêu Sắt nhất định sẽ đùa giỡn một phen, nhưng lúc này ngay cả mặt đối phương hắn cũng không dư sức mà nhìn cho thật kỹ.

Tối nay bắt buộc phải giết chết Vũ Văn Khánh. Bạch Nhung thất thủ, hắn càng không thể đi theo vết xe đổ đó. Mặc dù biết rõ có Yến Vô Sư ở đây, cơ hội không lớn, hắn cũng chỉ có thể liều mạng.

Tiêu Sắt rút cây quạt xếp vẫn luôn giắt ở bên hông ra, cổ tay khẽ chuyển, trên mặt quạt lập tức hiện ra mấy lưỡi dao sắc nhọn. Hắn buông tay, quạt liền xẹt về phía đối phương, cùng lúc điểm mũi chân một cái, đánh tiếp ra một chưởng.

Thẩm Kiều vốn không định động thủ. Hiện tại mỗi lần hắn ra tay, thời gian khôi phục càng lúc càng dài hơn, thậm chí có khả năng tạo thành tổn thương khó có thể cứu vãn đối với căn cơ. Hơn nữa lần này có Yến Vô Sư ở đây, cũng không cần đến phiên hắn động thủ. Nhưng giờ phút này, Vũ Văn Khánh kéo Ngọc Tư chạy đến xe ngựa của hắn cầu xin che chở, kẻ địch lại từng bước ép sát, gần trong gang tấc, hắn không thể không ra tay.

Tiêu Sắt vốn tưởng rằng với tác phong làm việc của Yến Vô Sư, đoạn đường này sẽ không mang theo người giúp đỡ. Ai ngờ trên xe vẫn còn ẩn giấu một nhân vật không thể khinh thường như vậy. Hắn nhớ gần đây trên giang hồ có đồn thổi, cùng với đôi mắt đặc thù của người trước mặt này, lập tức đoán được thân phận đối phương: “Thẩm chưởng giáo đường đường là tông sư một phái, sao lại lưu lạc tới mức làm thủ hạ cho Yến Vô Sư, không cảm thấy bị hạ giá hay sao?”

Hắn hắc hắc cười lạnh, chiêu thức trên tay càng lúc càng nhanh, chưởng phong tựa như thủy triều, dồn dập không dứt, làm cho đối thủ không còn thời gian để mà thở dốc. Quạt giống như có ý thức, theo sự dẫn dắt của chân khí, hỗ trợ bổ khuyết cho những công kích của hắn, chuyên môn ra tay với những sơ hở của kẻ địch, tương đương với chuyện phải hai mặt giáp công. Người giao thủ với hắn coi như có thêm một tầng uy hiếp.

Thẩm Kiều không muốn đánh lâu, cũng không hề dùng gậy trúc, mà trực tiếp rút Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm.

Ánh kiếm đan xen, che kín khung trời, không chỉ xé rách chưởng phong ác liệt mà còn khiến cho lưỡi đao trên cây quạt kia không thể tới gần người. Tiêu sắt muốn đột phá vào trong màn kiếm kia, lại phát hiện chỗ nào cũng là cạm bẫy, căn bản không tìm được dù chỉ là một kẽ hở nhỏ.

Thậm chí, lấy đạo người trả lại cho người, chưởng phong của hắn còn bị màn kiếm hất ngược trở về, làm cho hắn gần như muốn nghẹt thở. Sơ hở một cái, ngực đã thụ thương nghiêm trọng, Tiêu Sắt lập tức liền phun ra một ngụm máu tươi.

Không phải nói Thẩm Kiều bị thương nặng, ngay cả võ công cũng gần như mất hết rồi sao!

Tiêu Sắt vừa kinh vừa sợ, mắt thấy đánh tiếp nữa thì mình cũng chẳng được lợi lộc gì, bốn trưởng lão căn bản không giữ nổi Yến Vô Sư. Đợi đến khi Yến Vô Sư bứt ra được, người xui xẻo sẽ là mình.

Hắn không nhịn được quay đầu liếc nhìn lên cây một cái. Bạch Nhung vốn ngồi ở trên đó không biết đã biến mất khi nào. Tiêu Sắt khẽ cắn răng: “Thẩm chưởng giáo quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền, Tiêu mỗ đành hẹn ngày khác trở lại lĩnh giáo vậy!”

Dứt lời, hắn từ giữa không trung đánh ra một chưởng, nhân dịp Thẩm Kiều nhấc kiếm lên đỡ, Tiêu Sắt liền thu hồi cây quạt lại, cũng không thèm chào hỏi bốn trưởng lão kia, trong nháy mắt đã biến mất không còn hình bóng.

Người trong Ma Môn ích kỷ bội bạc, vào lúc này thể hiện ra vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn.

Vũ Văn Khánh nơm nớp lo sợ từ sau lưng Thẩm Kiều bò ra ngoài: “Đa tạ công tử đã cứu giúp, xin hỏi cao tính đại danh?”

Thẩm Kiều tra kiếm vào vỏ: “Thẩm Kiều.”

Vũ Văn Khánh thấy hai mắt hắn có chút vô thần, đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ: “Hóa ra ngươi chính là vị kia, khụ, vị Thẩm công tử kia!”

Khoảng thời gian này, nhờ trận chiến ở Tô phủ, danh tiếng của Thẩm Kiều đã lan đi nhanh chóng. Mọi người khi nhắc đến hắn, khó tránh khỏi lại nói đến Yến Vô Sư, cuối cùng dùng nụ cười ám muội không rõ để kết thúc. Vũ Văn Khánh không phải nhân sĩ giang hồ, cho nên cũng chỉ nghe được mấy lời truyền miệng hời hợt đó. Hiện giờ thấy được người thật, khó tránh khỏi muốn nói thầm một tiếng, quả nhiên là mỹ nhân, tuy có vẻ bệnh tật nhưng lại có một phen ý nhị đặc biệt.

Nhất là khi mỹ nhân vừa mới rút kiếm giao thủ cùng người kia, trái với vẻ ngoài nhu nhược, chân khí phát ra từ kiếm lại dày đặc khiến người khác không thể chớp mắt, có thể nói là vui mắt vui tai. Chỉ tiếc mỹ nhân như vậy lại bị hái trước mất rồi, Vũ Văn Khánh cảm thấy vô cùng tiếc nuối.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không biết được những suy nghĩ trong lòng Vũ Văn Khánh, cho nên sắc mặt hắn vẫn như cũ ôn hòa, hướng Vũ Văn Khánh gật đầu cười nhẹ: “Vũ Văn đại phu có cần xem qua tình trạng vị phu nhân phía sau ngài một chút không?”

Vũ Văn Khánh: “Hình như nàng chỉ hôn mê thôi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Để ta xem qua chút.”

Vũ Văn Khánh cầm tay Ngọc Tư đưa cho hắn.

Thẩm Kiều thăm dò mạch nói: “Không sao, chỉ bị điểm huyệt ngủ mà thôi.”

Hắn giải huyệt cho Ngọc Tư, người sau liền yếu ớt tỉnh dậy, nhìn thấy trước mắt là Vũ Văn Khánh và Thẩm Kiều, đầu tiên là sợ hết hồn, rõ ràng còn ngơ ngẩn sợ hãi chưa hiểu gì.

Vũ Văn Khánh vội đè nàng lại: “Không sao rồi, là Yến thiếu sư và Thẩm công tử cứu chúng ta!”

Ngọc Tư: “Tiểu Lâm nàng, nàng…”

VŨ Văn Khánh: “Tiểu Lâm bị người Hợp Hoan tông giả dạng thành, một lòng muốn tiếp cận nàng, muốn mượn tay nàng ám sát ta. Bản thân nàng ta có thể đã lành ít dữ nhiều rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên nói: “Vậy cũng chưa chắc. Nếu bị phu nhân này không có chuyện gì, thị nữ kia cũng không hẳn bị sao. Kính xin Vũ Văn đại phu phái người đi tìm bốn phía một phen, nói không chừng sẽ có phát hiện gì đó.”

Ngọc Tư nắm lấy ống tay áo Vũ Văn Khánh, nước mắt lưng tròng: “Tiểu Lâm theo thiếp từ lâu, vẫn luôn trung thành tuyệt đối, kính xin đại nhân phái người đi tìm nàng một lần!”

Vũ Văn Khánh mềm lòng nói: “Được được, ta lập tức cho người đi tìm!”

Đầu kia bốn trưởng lão của Hợp Hoan tông rốt cục không địch lại được Yến Vô Sư, một người chết tại chỗ, một người trọng thương, hai người còn lại hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều chịu thương tổn, không thể không liều mạng tranh nhau đào tẩu. Cái người trọng thương trước khi đi còn bị Yến Vô Sư đánh thêm một chưởng vào chỗ yếu hại, sau khi trở về nếu như không gặp được kỳ ngộ gì, chỉ sợ cũng không sống được bao lâu.

Vũ Văn Khánh quay đầu nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều ngồi đó, ôm kiếm, hai mắt không chút thần thái, một cảm giác thương tiếc tự nhiên nảy sinh. Hắn gần như đã hồn nhiên quên mất cái người này vừa rồi mới đánh một trận kinh hãi với kẻ khác.

“Có phải Thẩm công tử hơi mệt rồi không? Có cần vào trong xe ngựa của ta nghỉ ngơi một chút, trên bàn còn có chút thức ăn.”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Không cần làm phiền Vũ Văn đại phu.”

Vũ Văn Khánh cười nói: “Không phiển không phiền, vừa rồi nhờ ngươi cứu mạng, ta đa tạ còn chưa kịp đây. Sắc mặt ngươi hơi tái, chắc là sức khỏe không tốt lắm, ta đi bảo đám nha hoàn mang tới chút A Giao cao, mang tới cho ngươi. Mỗi ngày ăn chút có thể bổ máu, vật kia rất ngọt, ăn rất ngon…”

Thẩm Kiều yên lặng đỡ trán.

Vũ Văn Khánh tưởng hắn váng đầu, vươn tay định đỡ, liền nghe thấy thanh âm Yến Vô Sư lười biếng truyền đến: “Ta ở đằng kia tắm máu chiến đấu, A Kiều nhà ta ở lại sắp bị kẻ khác dẫn đi, cái này thật sự là rất khó chịu đó nha!”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Hắn dù không nhìn thấy, cũng biết đừng nói cái gì mà tắm máu chiến đấu, áo bào của đối phương nhất định ngay cả chút bọt máu cũng không có.

Nhưng loại lời nói không hề có sức thuyết phục này lại làm cho Vũ Văn Khánh có chút chột dạ ngượng ngùng, nhanh chóng rụt tay về: “Thiếu sư nói đùa rồi. Ta cũng chỉ là thấy Thẩm công tử có chút mệt mỏi. Tối nay nhờ có thiếu sư, bằng không không biết kết cục sẽ ra sao nữa!”

Bên ngoài, thanh âm huyên náo la hét nổi lên bốn phía, không chỉ có người mà Vũ Văn Khánh mang tới bị thương, mà ngay cả những thương nhân đi cùng cũng bị vạ lây theo. Mặc dù mục tiêu của đối phương chỉ là Vũ Văn Khánh, nhưng người trong Ma Môn ra tay chưa từng phân biệt tốt xấu, chỉ tuân theo cảm xúc. Hễ là người cản đường bọn họ, thì đều phải chết. Các thương nhân vốn tưởng rằng đi cùng với đội ngũ quan gia sẽ an toàn hơn, ai ngờ tai họa bất ngờ, chỉ có thể vội vàng dàn xếp thương đội người làm, cứ như vậy liền náo loạn cả lên.

Vũ Văn Khánh dựa theo lời Thẩm Kiều nói, phái người đi tìm, quả nhiên ở bên một cục đá gần suối tìm được tiểu thị nữ kia của Ngọc Tư. Người kia bởi vì ra ngoài đi vệ sinh, sợ bị người khác nhìn thấy, nên đành đi xa chút, không ngờ lại đột nhiên bị đánh ngất, sau khi tỉnh lại còn không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

Nơi có Yến Vô Sư ở luôn tạo nên cảm giác kinh sợ vô hình. Toàn bộ đội phũ trắng đêm không ngủ, ầm ỹ không ngừng, nhưng chỉ có chu vi chung quanh chiếc xe ngựa của Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều là yên tĩnh đến mức quái dị. Vũ Văn Khánh mang theo Ngọc Tư rời khỏi xe ngựa, liền sai người đưa một đống đồ ăn tới để bày tỏ lòng biết ơn. Tuy nói ở bên ngoài nấu ăn không tiện, nhưng chuyến đi này Vũ Văn Ung mang theo không ít món khô và mứt hoa quả, thậm chí còn có nhiều loại trái cây mới mẻ, có thể thấy được người này rất giỏi hưởng thụ.

Thẩm Kiều đối với món khô không mấy hứng thú, trái lại ăn không ít mứt. Thói quen thích ăn đồ ngọt từ khi còn nhỏ đến giờ cũng chưa từng thay đổi.

Yến Vô Sư dựa vào gối mềm, cầm thịt bò khô đưa vào trong miệng nhai chầm chậm. Trà mật ong Như Như vừa pha xong được đặt ở bên cạnh. So với phía ngoài náo nhiệt, bên trong xe càng lộ vẻ yên tĩnh đến quỷ dị.

Thẩm Kiều: “Lần này ám sát không thành, còn có thể sẽ có thêm lần tiếp. Sơ hở bên người Vũ Văn đại phu không ít, sợ là khó lòng phòng bị.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không quan trọng. Bên người Vũ Văn Khánh có người thử độc thay hắn rồi. Lần này cũng chính là do hắn ngu xuẩn, nhất định phải mang theo nữ nhân kia đi cùng, mới tạo ra sơ hở cho người khác chen vào. Sau lần này hắn sẽ càng cẩn thận hơn. Lại nói cho dù hắn chết, trên người ta vẫn còn một phần quốc thư khác, đến lúc đó bảo phó sứ đưa cho Trần Chủ là được. Chỉ có điều Vũ Văn Khánh miệng lưỡi chu toàn, khả năng hùng biện khá tốt, phần bản lĩnh này không phải ai cũng có thể thay thế được, cho nên Chu Đế mới coi trọng hắn như vậy.”

Thẩm Kiều nhớ lại đối phương vừa mới thao thao bất tuyệt nói một đống lớn mà không phải dừng chút nào, không khỏi cũng mím môi, thấy có chút buồn cười.

Yến Vô Sư cảm thán: “A Kiều nhà ta thực sự là người gặp người thích a. Loại người ong bướm như Vũ Văn Khánh này không tính, nhưng thậm chí đến cả loại yêu nữ như Bạch Nhung kia cũng đối với ngươi tình chung như một. Nếu không phải ta tự coi chừng, chỉ sợ mất lúc nào không hay!”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Yến tông chủ đùng có nói bậy, ta khi nào thì cùng Bạch Nhung có quan hệ?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Nàng giả trang thành tiểu thị nữ kia đi giết Vũ Văn Khánh. Chiếu theo tác phong từ trước tới giờ của nàng, tiểu thị nữ kia và thị thiếp của Vũ Văn Khánh, nhất định không một ai còn sống. Nhưng lần này nàng lại cố tình lưu tình, nếu không phải vì ngươi, chẳng lẽ là vì Vũ Văn Khánh? Bằng sự lanh lợi của nàng, sợ là đã sớm đoán ra ngươi cũng có mặt trong chuyến đi này, cho nên có ý lưu lại cho ngươi một ấn tượng tốt, tránh cho ngươi có thêm phản cảm với nàng mà thôi?”

Nói tới chỗ này, y chậc chậc hai tiếng: “Chỉ trách A Kiều nhà chúng ta, trời sinh đầu gỗ, từ nhỏ đến lớn chỉ một lòng tu tâm dưỡng tính, đối với tình ái nam nữ hồ đồ không hiểu. Nếu không có bản tọa chỉ đường dẫn lối, chỉ sợ cả đời này cũng không hiểu được mất!”

Y mở miệng há miệng đều một câu “A Kiều nhà chúng ta”, nghiễm nhiên đem Thẩm Kiều thành vật sở hữu. Thẩm Kiều phản bác vài lần không có hiệu quả, hiện tại hai tai cũng đã tê dại, tùy hắn nói vậy.

Yến Vô Sư: “Đáng tiếc a, một tia tình ý này của nàng còn chưa nảy sinh, nhất định sẽ chỉ có thể giữ ở trong lòng. Nếu như Tang Cảnh Hành phát hiện tâm tư này của nàng, còn không biết sẽ dằn vặt nàng ta thế nào đâu?”

Thẩm Kiều nghi hoặc: “Hợp Hoan tông không cho phép môn hạ đệ tử có tình với người ngoài?”

Yến Vô Sư cười ha ha: “Chẳng lẽ ngươi thật sự không biết? Hợp Hoan tông từ xưa tới nay dùng âm dương tương hỗ, nam nữ trong môn, ai cũng đều tu luyện phương pháp song tu. Bản tọa thấy Bạch Nhung đã không còn là xử nữ, chắc chắn nguyên âm của nàng đã sớm bị sư phụ Tang Cảnh Hành hái đi rồi!”

Trên mặt Thẩm Kiều lộ vẻ kinh sợ, hồi lâu mới nói: “Nhưng bọn họ là thầy trò…”

Yến Vô Sư: “Thầy trò thì làm sao? Chẳng lẽ ngươi cho rằng cái loại người nam nữ không kỵ như Tang Cảnh Hành, từ xưa tới nay yêu thích đoạt trinh tiết của người khác, lại không công mà chắp tay dâng tặng nguyên âm của đệ tử xinh đẹp của mình cho nam nhân khác sao? Bạch Nhung song tu với những nam nhân nào, ta không biết, nhưng trong đó nhất định có một phần của sư tôn nàng.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày không nói.

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Tật xấu thương tiếc vật nhỏ yêu của A Kiều lại phát tác rồi. Tang Cảnh Hành thì không tính, nhưng song tu cùng những người khác trong phái, nếu nàng không muốn, tự có thể nghĩ ra biện pháp để tránh né. Ngươi có thể thấy võ công của nàng tiến bộ thần tốc, hoàn toàn là do công lao từ việc song tu. Bản thân nàng chắc chắn cũng cam tâm tình nguyện, vậy sao ngươi lại vẫn thương tiếc cho nàng? Nữ nhân như vậy có gì đáng giá để ngươi thương tiếc? Nếu ngươi muốn thương tiếc, không bằng thương tiếc ta cho rồi?”

Thẩm Kiều không nói: “Bạch Nhung không đáng thương, vậy Yến tông chủ rất đáng thương sao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Tối nay ta lấy một địch bốn, chẳng lẽ không đáng để thương tiếc sao?”

Hắn cầm tay Thẩm Kiều đặt lên ngực mình: “Ngươi xem, tiểu tâm can của ta đến bây giờ còn đang đập dồn dập không ngừng đây này!”

Ngay lúc đó, Vũ Văn KHánh ở phía ngoài nói: “Thiếu sư, Thẩm công tử, ta có thể vào không?”

Thẩm Kiều muốn rút tay ra khỏi chỗ đó của Yến Vô Sư, lại thình lình bị đối phương dùng sức, ngược lại chính mình lại ngã thẳng vào trong lòng đối phương.

Vũ Văn Khánh thấy bên trong không có tiếng, tưởng là ngầm đồng ý, liền đẩy cửa xe, vén rèm lên, đột nhiên nhìn thấy tình cảnh này, cả người đều ngây dại.

Bời vì nhìn từ góc độ của hắn, không giống như Yến Vô Sư đang chọc ghẹo, mà giống như Thẩm Kiều tự nhào vào lòng Yến Vô Sư.

Yến Vô Sư nhìn thấy biểu tình trợn mắt há mồm của của hắn, hơi nhíu mày, nhất thời ác ý, đột nhiên duỗi tay nắm chặt lấy cằm Thẩm Kiều, trực tiếp đặt xuống một cái hôn sâu.

Thẩm Kiều kinh ngạc mở to mắt, không chút do dự nhấc tay đánh về phía đối phương. Yến Vô Sư đã sớm có phòng bị, trực tiếp hóa giải thế công, tiện tay còn điểm huyệt đạo của hắn, khiến Thẩm Kiều không còn chút sức lực chống đỡ nào nữa, cả người rơi trọn vào trong ngực y. Y cúi đầy cạy môi đối phương ra, ép hắn tiếp nhận xâm lấn của chính mình.

“Ưm…” Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày thật sâu, không phải bởi vì trầm mê trong đó, mà là vì nỗi khổ huyệt đạo bị phong tỏa không có cách nào phản kháng. Dù tính tình hắn có tốt đến đâu đi chăng nữa, lúc này gần như đã nổi trận lôi đình. Nhưng đáng tiếc võ công không bằng người, chỉ có thể mặc cho y làm. Cần cổ thon dài bị ép ngẩng lên, eo nhỏ bị siết chặt, hàm răng vì cằm bị bóp lấy mà không còn sức khép lại, chỉ bạc thuận theo khóe môi chảy xuống, nhưng người đang chà đạp lại chẳng chút quan tâm, vấn cứ tiếp tục đè sâu nụ hôn này xuống.

Một màn hương diễm này khiến Vũ Văn Khánh hoàn toàn không dời nổi tầm mắt, thậm chí còn có chút miệng đắng lưỡi khô.

“Nhìn đủ chưa?” Yến Vô Sư rốt cục cũng buông người trong ngực ra, quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Vũ Văn Khánh tự xưng là phong lưu ngời ngời, cũng coi như thân kinh bách chiến, giờ khắc này cũng không biết là vì đã nhìn thấy chuyện không nên nhìn, hay là vì khí thế áp đảo của Yến Vô Sư, nói chuyện cư nhiên lại lắp ba lắp bắp: “Xem, xem xong rồi…”

Yến Vô Sư: “Xem xong rồi, còn chưa cút?”

Vũ Văn Khánh: “…”

Hắn vội vàng quay người, hồn bay phách lạc mà quýnh quáng rời đi.

Yến Vô Sư quay đầu lại nhìn Thẩm Kiều, nhất thời có chút không nói nổi điều gì. Bời vì người đã ngất rồi.

Nói một cách chính xác, bị hôn choáng váng mà ngất khả năng không lớn, có lẽ là do không thể phản kháng cộng với nghẹt thở trong một chốc, nói đơn giản, là bị tức đến ngất đi.

Yến Vô Sư chưa từng thấy cảnh này, không nhịn được cười ra tiếng, tiện thể chậc chậc hai tiếng biểu đạt đồng tình: “Đáng thương!”

Hắn không cảm thấy mình chơi đùa quá đáng, mà trái lại cảm tháy cách dạy dỗ đồ đệ của Kỳ Phượng Các quá mức cứng nhắc rồi.


	39. Chapter 39

Từ khi Đông Ngô xây dựng thủ đô ở đây, đến nay đã mấy trăm năm. Đông Tấn xuôi nam, dùng sông Trường Giang làm ranh giới, đem binh hoang mã loạn của phương bắc ngăn cách bên ngoài. Kiến Khang bởi vậy trở thành thành thị phồn hoa nhất trên đất Trung Nguyên, thậm chí là toàn thiên hạ. Thương nhân khắp nơi đều tề tịu lại đây, khách nhân vãng lai đi lại như mắc cửi. Ban ngày người người cưỡi ngựa đi du ngoạn nối liền không dứt. Ban đêm thì đèn lụa trải dài khắp nơi, đêm đêm, tần lâu sở quán đèn đuốc sáng trưng, hương thơm khắp chốn.

Như Nghiệp Thành ở Trường An, mặc dù cũng là đô thành, nhưng lại vì trải qua chiến loạn, có chút tang thương, càng khiến những người ít nhiều trải qua chiến hỏa cảm thấy Giang Nam an ổn này, đúng là thiên đường, rồi nảy ra câu chuyện “Phồn hoa thiên họa tụ tập ở Kiến Khanh”. Như Vũ Văn Khánh là quan chức của Bắc Chu, tuy rằng ngoài miệng không nói, trong lòng không hẳn không có sự yêu thích đối với thành Kiến Khang này. Những người hầu đi cùng hắn không cần che giấu, sớm đã thể hiện vẻ hâm mộ ra ngoài rồi. Điều này làm cho những quan viên triều Trần đến đây tiếp đón có chút tự đắc trong lòng, không nhịn được mà đưa tay giới thiệu những phong cảnh trong thành.

Sau khi vào thành, đám người Vũ Văn Khánh tất nhiên ngủ lại ở hành quán Trần triều cung cấp. Yến Vô Sư cũng không ngoại lệ. Thân phận địa vị của y như vậy, cộng với ân cứu mạng khi trước, Vũ Văn Khánh tự động nhường lại chính viện, còn mình thì chuyển tới thiên viện ở. Đáng thương cho thị người ta Ngọc Tư của hắn, từ sau chấn kinh đêm đó, bệnh không dậy nổi, ốm đau triền miên, mãi đến tận khi vào thành rồi mới đỡ hơn chút.

Hợp Hoan tông ám sát không thành, liền không có động tĩnh gì nữa. Vũ Văn Khánh ban đầu còn lo lắng sợ hãi, sau đó nghĩ lại có Yến Vô Sư ở đây, nếu như để đám thích khách này thực hiện được nhiệm vụ, cái người làm tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông này như y chẳng phải mất hết thể diện sao. Việc này đối với người trong giang hồ mà nói còn quan trọng hơn cả tính mạng, cho nên dần dần yên lòng, mang theo ái người ta thỏa thích du lãm quang cảnh trong thành Kiến Khang, chờ đợi Trần Chủ triệu kiến.

Ngày hôm đó, Thẩm Kiều đang ở trong phòng nghe tỳ nữ đọc sách, bên ngoài có người đến báo, nói có Vũ Văn Khánh đến bái phỏng.

Như Như thấy Thẩm Kiều gật đầu, liền để quyển sách xuống đi ra mở cửa.

Vũ Văn Khánh đi tới, đầu tiên là nhìn quanh một chút: “Sao vậy, Yến thiếu sư không ở?”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Y vốn không ở cùng phòng với ta. Nếu Vũ Văn đại phu muốn tìm hắn, vậy tìm lộn chỗ rồi. Bất quá ta nghe nói hôm nay Yến tông chủ có chuyện, đã ra khỏi cửa từ sớm rồi.”

Vũ Văn Khánh ha ha cười gượng hai tiếng: “Không sao không sao, thiếu sư không ở cũng được, lão nhân gia người quá lợi hại, mỗi lần ta nói chuyện cùng hắn, so ra còn sốt sắng hơn gặp bệ hạ!”

Như Như không nhịn được bật cười.

Vũ Văn Khánh xưa nay đối với mỹ nhân rất là khoan dung, thấy thế cũng không phẫn nộ, trái lại nhìn Như Như nở nụ cười.

Như Như cúi đầu có chút ngượng ngùng.

Vũ Văn Khánh cười nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Hôm nay khí trời rất tốt, Thẩm công tử có muốn đi ra ngoài dạo một vòng hay không. Thành Kiến Khang này có sông hoài, nghe nói ở trên sông Hoài này có rất nhiều bến sông, mỗi chỗ đều có chợ, không bằng đi ra ngoài xem một lần, thuận tiện mua chút cá nước ngọt về, buổi tối bảo đám nha hoàn làm một bàn tiệc lớn!”

Dứt lời giống như nhớ ra cái gì đó: “Ngươi xuất thân là đạo sĩ, có phải cũng không được ăn mặn, chỉ được ăn chay không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Cái đó không cần bận tâm, chỉ là ánh mắt ta có chút bất tiện, sợ là ảnh hưởng đến hành trình của mọi người.”

Vũ Văn Khánh cười nói: “Ơn cứu mạng của Thẩm công tử vẫn còn đây, lúc đó là ta liên lụy ngươi, hà tất phải khách sáo như vậy?”

Lần này Thẩm Kiều không cự tuyệt nữa: “Vậy thì cung kính không bằng tuân mệnh.”

Hành quán cách bến sông không xa. Vũ Văn Khánh không ngồi xe ngựa, mà mang theo Ngọc Tư đứng chờ mọi người cùng đi bộ. Lúc trước hắn còn lo Thẩm Kiều đi đứng không tiện, vậy mà tuy trong tay đối phương chống gậy trúc, tốc độ lại không hề chậm hơn so với bọn họ, cũng không cần bất kỳ người nào dẫn dắt, sóng vai cùng đi với Vũ Văn Khánh, gần như không khác người thường.

Vũ Văn Khánh phát hiện hắn không mang bội kiếm xuất môn: “Thẩm công tử, kiếm của ngươi đâu?”

Thẩm Kiều tựa hồ biết hắn lo lắng điều gì, không khỏi nở nụ cười: “Vũ Văn đại phu không cần lo lắng. Nếu như gặp phải kẻ địch, gậy trúc này của ta cũng chống đỡ được vài phần. Huống hồ nơi này nói thế nào cũng là thành Kiến Khang, có Lâm Xuyên Học Cung tọa trấn, người của Hợp Hoan tông không đến nỗi cả gan xuống tay hạ thủ ở chỗ nào đâu!”

Vũ Văn Khánh bị hắn chọt trúng tâm sự, mặt già đỏ bừng: “Chả trách ta thấy từ lúc vào thành đến giờ an bình hơn rất nhiều, ngay cả thiếu sư cũng an tâm rời đi làm công chuyện, hóa ra là như vậy.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Trần triều kết minh cùng Chu quốc, nếu như để ngươi bị hãm hại ở thành Kiến Khang này, bọn họ chẳng phải không có cách nào nói chuyện với Chu Đế nữa sao, còn nói gì đến kết minh nữa. Cho nên nhất định sẽ dốc hết toàn lực bảo vệ ngài chu toàn, xung quanh hành quán luôn luôn có cao thủ bảo vệ, chỉ có điều ngài không phát hiện thôi.”

Vũ Văn Khánh kề sát vào hắn nhỏ giọng nói: “Thẩm công tử, ta biết ngươi cũng không phải loại nhân vật như nam sủng, cho nên từ trước tơi nay cũng chưa từng dám khinh nhờn ngươi. Hôm nay nhân dịp thiếu sư không ở đây, ta mới dám nói thật với ngươi hai câu. Ngươi có biết những người trong thành Trường An kia nhìn ngươi như thế nào không?”

Thẩm Kiều chỉ cười không nói.

Vũ Văn Khánh cho là hắn không biết, liền uyển chuyển nói: “Bọn họ đều nói ngươi bây giờ như hổ lạc đồng bằng, không thể không dựa vào Yến tông chủ, vì bảo toàn bản thân mà… Khụ, ngay cả khí tiết cũng không để ý. Ngươi cùng ta một đường đồng hành, ta nhận ân cứu mạng của ngươi, tất nhiên cũng hiểu được ngươi thật sự không phải người như vậy. Nhưng miệng nói xói vàng, hủy thi diệt cốt a! Nếu như ngươi có cơ hội, vẫn nên tránh xa Yến thiếu sư ra một chút. Hà tất gì phải để cho người khác tùy ý hất nước bẩn lên người, vô duyên vô cớ nhục mạ ngươi. Aiz, những câu nói kia ta nghe thấy mà tức giận!”

Thẩm Kiều biết nhất định là hắn bởi vì một màn nhìn thấy trên xe ngựa hôm đó mới có thể nói ra những câu này. Nhưng trong thời gian ngắn hắn cũng không thể giải thích rõ ràng được, chỉ có thể nói: “Đa tạ lòng tốt của ngài, bất quá ngài hiểu lầm rồi. Ta và Yến tông chủ không phải loại quan hệ kia, tính tình Yến tông chủ có chút… thay đổi thất thường, cho nên thường sẽ làm ra những chuyện khiến người khác hiểu nhầm.”

Vũ Văn Khánh: “Ta hiểu, ta hiểu. Ngươi đương nhiên không phải nam sủng của Yến thiếu sư, ta cũng không phải là người có cái nhìn phiến diện đối với chuyện long dương. Chỉ là tình cảnh hiện giờ của ngươi, nếu như đi cùng Yến thiếu sư, vậy, khụ, yêu thích lẫn nhau, chỉ sợ sẽ gặp phải những câu từ không tốt, người bị tổn thương sẽ là ngươi mà không phải Yến thiếu sư a!”

Thẩm Kiều bất đắc dĩ: “… Chúng ta không hề yêu thích lẫn nhau, ta cũng không có thích long dương.”

Vũ Văn Khánh: “Ta hiểu ta hiểu, chuyện này không thể nói với người ngoài, chúng ta ngầm hiểu là được rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Hắn bỗng nhiên cảm thấy chẳng muốn nói nữa, mặc cho Vũ Văn Khánh luyên thuyên thế nào, cũng chỉ làm như nước đổ đầu vịt, không nghe thấy.

Bến sông là nơi huyên náo, hàng hóa bày khắp nơi, có không ít những người như Vũ Văn Khánh bọn họ đi bộ hành đến đây dạo phố mua đồ. Cũng có người cưỡi ngựa hoặc đi xe, còn có cả người đến đây để tiễn biệt thân nhân, rồi thuyền tới cập bờ, trong lúc nhất thời đông như mắc cửi, ngựa xe như nước, gần như dẫm đạp cả lên nhau.

Phía sau có một con ngựa, không biết là do bị kinh hãi hay do chủ nhân quản lý không tốt, mà xông về hướng bọn họ. Mọi người không thể không tản ra bốn phía né tránh. Thẩm Kiều cũng vì vậy mà thất lạc với những người khác, bất quá hắn cũng không lo, bên cạnh Vũ Văn Khánh đều có người bảo hộ cho nên hắn cứ thế đi dọc theo hàng quán bên sông chậm rãi đi về phố lớn. Có lúc, nghe thấy mấy hàng bán rong thét to đồ vật mình cảm thấy hứng thú, còn dừng lại sờ một cái. Người bán hàng rong thấy hai mắt hắn không tốt, trang phục khí độ lại không hề giống với ăn mày chút nào, cũng không dám khinh thường, ngược lại còn nóng lòng chào bàn hàng hóa của mình.

“Đại nhân, ngài nhìn cái này của ta xem, đều là dùng nan trúc tốt nhất bện thành đấy. Rổ rá ghế tựa cái gì cũng có, còn cả mấy thứ đồ chơi nho nhỏ, có thể mua về cho tiểu thư và tiểu công tử ở nhà chơi đùa!” Hắn thấy Thẩm Kiều ngồi xuống, cầm lấy một quả cầu trúc nhét nhanh vào trong tay hắn, “Ngài sờ xem, cực kỳ trơn bóng, một chút gai tay cũng không có luôn!”

“Đúng là rất trơn mịn!” Thẩm Kiều vuốt ve cười nói, “Vậy bán cho ta một cái.”

Bên cạnh truyền đến một giọng trẻ con non nớt: “A thúc a thúc, tiểu trúc kê* của con bị đệ để làm hỏng rồi, cha con bảo con lại đây mua thêm cái nữa!”

_*Tiểu trúc kê: Con gà bằng trúc._

Tiểu thương chắc là có quen biết cha mẹ nhóc: “Đệ đệ con nghịch ngợm quá, nhưng mà chỗ này không còn trúc kê, cái lần trước ta đưa cho con là cái cuối cùng rồi. Bện cái đó rất mất công, mà lúc này thúc lại đang bận. Hai ngày nữa bện lại cho con nhé!”

Tiểu cô nương: “Vậy con ở đây giúp a thúc, để a thúc sớm bán xong đồ, có phải là có thể sớm giúp con bện tiểu gà con không?”

Tiểu thương bật cười: “Con có thể hỗ trợ cái gì đây, nhanh về đi thôi, cha mẹ con không nhìn thấy con sẽ lo lắng đó!”

Tiểu cô nương oa một tiếng, giọng đầy thất vọng, rưng rưng muốn khóc.

Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên nói: “Chỗ này của ngươi có nan trúc không?”

Tiểu thương nghi hoặc: “Có, đại nhân muốn mua nan trúc?”

Thẩm Kiều ừ một tiếng: “Mượn của ngươi ít nan để bện chút đồ, xong xuôi sẽ trả theo giá tiền cho ngươi, như vậy được không?”

Tiểu thương cười nói: “Lang quân khách khí rồi, tất nhiên là được!”

Hắn cầm lấy một ít nan trúc đưa cho Thẩm Kiều: “Hai mắt ngài không tốt, còn có thể bện đồ?”

Thẩm Kiều cũng cười: “Ngày nhỏ từng bện qua, cho đệ muội giải buồn, còn nhớ một chút.”

Nói là chỉ nhớ có một chút, nhưng động tác trên tay lại không hề chậm, ngón tay linh hoạt cuốn nan tre lại kết mấy vòng, mặt trước mặt sau xen kẽ, trong nháy mắt, một con gà con rất sống động liền ra đời.

Tiểu cô nương vui vẻ nói: “Gà con, gà con!”

Thẩm Kiều đưa gà con tới, cười nói: “Không biết cái cũ của con trước đó hình dáng ra sao, tùy tiện bện một cái, có khả năng không dễ nhìn lắm!”

Tiểu cô nương: “Dễ nhìn, dễ nhìn! Cám ơn huynh! Huynh tốt nhất!”

Tiểu thương ở bên cạnh có chút chua chát: “Ta cũng không lớn hơn vị đại nhân này mấy tuổi, con gọi người ta là huynh, lại gọi ta là thúc!”

Thẩm Kiều cười ha ha.

Tiểu cô nương nhún nhảy rời đi, Thẩm Kiều ngồi xổm một lúc có chút tê chân, liền đứng lên, đem tiền nan trúc và trúc cầu trả cho tiểu thương. Tiểu thương từ chối không nhận, hắn vẫn kiên trì nhét vào trong tay người ta: “Xin hỏi đi hướng nào mới có thể quay lại hành quán trong thành?”

“Hóa ra đại nhân là sứ thần tới từ Trần quốc?” Tiểu thương đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ, “Hành quán cách đây không xa, nhưng người đông, hai mắt ngài lại không tốt, tự mình đi chắc khó mà tìm được, ta dẫn ngài đi về nhé!”

Thẩm Kiều hướng hắn nói câu cảm tạ: “Nhưng chuyện buôn bán của ngươi…?”

Tiểu thương cười nói: “Không sao, hôm nào ta cũng mang mấy đồ trúc này ra bán, cũng không đáng giá mấy đồng. Hai bên xung quanh đều quen ta, ta nhờ bọn họ trông giúp một chút là được rồi. Ngài là khách quý, sao có thể để ngài lạc đường ở đây được!”

Hắn mang theo Thẩm Kiều dọc theo bến sông đi về: “Trên đường lớn nhiều người chen chúc, dễ lạc đường, từ chỗ này đi qua hẻm nhỏ sẽ nhanh hơn!”

Tiểu thương cầm tay Thẩm Kiều dẫn hắn về phía trước, vui vẻ cười nói: “Đại nhân nếu như ở đây thêm mấy ngày, không ngại thì hãy đi dạo trong thành nhiều một chút. Phía nam đồ ăn cực kỳ tinh mỹ, nấu nướng vô cùng dụng tâm. Nếu ngài ăn một miếng, nhất định sẽ…”

Tiếng xé gió truyền đến, nhỏ đến mức khiến người ta gần như có thể bỏ qua. Tiểu thương không hề phát hiện, vẫn nói chuyện như cũ. Thẩm Kiều hơi biến sắc, gậy trúc quét qua, kim châm kia liền đâm thẳng vào tường.

Cùng lúc đó, thanh âm tiểu thương vụt tắt, nhẹ nhàng ngã xuống đất.

Chuyện này là do thời điểm đối phương ở trong tối tính toán ám toán Thẩm Kiều, tiện thể cũng xử lý luôn tiểu thương. Thẩm Kiều không có ba đầu sáu tay, hắn ngăn cản được bên mình, cũng không thể chống đỡ cả cho tiểu thương, ra tay dù sao cũng chậm nửa bước.

“Bằng hữu phương nào giấu đầu lòi đuôi?” Hắn ngồi xuốm xem tình hình tiểu thương, thấy đối phương chỉ ngất đi, mới thoáng yên tâm.

“Thẩm lang đối với một người bán trúc cũng ôn tồn như vậy, vì sao chỉ với ta là hung ác?”

Kèm theo thanh âm kiều nhẹ đó là một mùi hương quen thuộc thoang thoảng truyền tới.

Thẩm Kiều hơi nhíu mày: “Bạch Nhung?”

Bạch Nhung cười hì hì ngồi ở đầu tường, hai chân đan vào nhau, đung đưa, trên tay cầm một đóa hoa thược dược không biết hái xuống từ khi nào.

“Đã lâu không gặp!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Lần trước ngươi nửa đêm đến ám sát Vũ Văn Khánh, hình như ta đã cùng cô nương gặp qua một lần.”

Bạch Nhung: “Một ngày không gặp như cách ba thu, có hiểu không? Nay đã qua bao nhiêu cái thu rồi chứ!”

Yến Vô Sư cũng vậy mà Bạch Nhung cũng thế, Thẩm Kiều đều không quen ứng phó với loại lời nói ve vãn kiểu này, không thể làm gì khác hơn là im lặng.

Bạch Nhung chuyển động hai mắt, đóa thược dược trong tay ném về phía hắn: “Này, đón lấy!”

Thẩm Kiều theo phản xạ đón lấy, vốn tưởng xem là ám khí gì, không ngờ chỉ là một đóa hoa, không khỏi sửng sốt một chút.

Bạch Nhung thấy vẻ mặt của hắn, càng vui vẻ hơn: “Ngươi cho rằng ta sẽ ném ám khí về phía ngươi sao? Trong lòng ngươi, ta chính là người ác độ như thế sao?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Không phải.”

Bạch Nhung: “Không phải cái gì?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Lúc ngươi có ý định ám sát Vũ Văn Khánh, chủ tớ thị người ta của hắn vốn là không thoát được. Nhưng ngươi không hề giết các nàng, chứng tỏ ngươi cũng không phải người chỉ biết giết chóc ngang ngược. Ta nên thay các nàng cảm tạ ngươi giơ cao đánh khẽ mới phải.”

Bạch Nhung chớp mắt mấy cái: “Sao chàng biết người ta hạ thủ lưu tình, mà không phải lười không muốn làm chuyện thừa thãi chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều chỉ cười, không cùng nàng tranh luận.

Bạch Nhung ai nha một tiếng: “Chàng cười lên rất đẹp mắt đó, vốn nên cười nhiều như vậy. Chàng nghĩ người ta tốt như thế, trong lòng người ta cũng cảm thấy rất vui, vậy chàng cho người ta hôn nhẹ một cái được không?”

Dứt lời thân hình hơi động.

Thẩm Kiều còn tưởng nàng thật sự muốn nhảy tới hôn, theo bản năng lùi về sau ba bước, mới phát hiện đối phương vẫn như trước ngồi trên đầu tường, chỉ thuần túy muốn trêu đùa mình.

Bạch Nhung cười đến khó thở, suýt chút nữa té từ trên đầu tường xuống: “Thẩm lang a, sao chàng lại đáng yêu như vậy. Người ta thực sự là càng lúc càng thương chàng nha!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi đến tìm ta, có việc gì không?”

“Không có chuyện thì không thể tới tìm chàng sao?” Bạch Nhung cười dài nói, “Được rồi, nói cho chàng biết cũng không sao. Người ta ở phía xa thấy chàng, muốn nhân cơ hội hạ cho chàng chút độc, sau đó đánh ngất mang đi. Đáng tiếng, chàng rất cảnh giác, người ta không tìm được cơ hội đến gần. Mãi đến tận lúc vừa rồi, vất vả lắm mới có thể cùng Thẩm lang nói chuyện.”

Lời này của nàng nửa thật nửa giả, thật thật giả giả, Thẩm Kiều không biết tin hay không tin, chỉ có thể âm thầm tăng cường đề phòng.

Bạch Nhung: “Con gà con chàng bện cho tiểu cô nương kia thật đáng yêu, vậy cũng bện cho người ta một con được không?”

Thẩm Kiều sững sờ, lắc đầu một cái: “Trong tay không có nan trúc.”

Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, lại đưa trúc cầu trong tay ra: “Hay ngươi chơi cái này vậy.”

Bạch Nhung bật cười: “Chàng dỗ tiểu hài tử chứ đâu!”

Tuy miệng nói như vậy, nhưng vẫn nhanh chóng cầm lấy trúc cầu, chơi đùa trong lòng bàn tay.

Thẩm Kiều: “Bạch cô nương có từng nghĩ rời khỏi Hợp Hoan tông?”

Bạch Nhung ngạc nhiên nói: “Vì sao bỗng nhiên…”

Nói được một nửa, sắc mặt đã hoàn toàn trầm xuống, ngữ điệu lại vẫn không quan tâm như cũ: “Chắc là Thẩm chưởng giáo nghe được Yến tông chủ nói gì đó, trong lòng cảm thấy Hợp Hoan tông của ta dơ bẩn ô uế, không xứng nói chuyện với một người đường đường là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn như ngươi?”

Nói xong câu cuối, dĩ nhiên là đằng đằng sát khí, giống như chỉ cần Thẩm Kiều trả lời không vừa ý, nàng liền xuống tay hạ thủ.

Thẩm Kiều: “Không phải.”

Bạch Nhung trở mặt còn nhanh hơn lật sách, trong nháy mắt sắc mặt liền tươi như hoa: “Có phải ngươi muốn nói Hợp Hoan tông nam nữ song tu, không phân tôn ti bối phận, rất là không đúng, muốn ta bỏ chỗ tối theo chỗ sáng ư?”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy, có lẽ ngươi cũng sẽ không thích ở nơi đó.”

Bạch Nhung: “Hợp Hoan tông là nơi ta lớn lên từ nhỏ, nếu không ở đó, ta có thể đi đâu? Tới Hoán Nguyệt tông sao? Hay là Pháp Kính tông? Dưới cái nhìn của ngươi, lẽ nào giết người còn tốt hơn song tu? Người khác nói Hợp Hoan tông là Ma Môn, lẽ nào Hoán Nguyệt tông không phải Ma Môn sao? Ngươi cũng đừng quên, trên tay Yến tông chủ dính đầy máu tươi, so với ta có khi còn nhiều hơn đấy! Còn những thứ tự gọi mình là danh môn chính phái, đừng nói bây giờ ngươi không còn là chưởng giáo, cho dù ngươi vẫn còn là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn, ngươi chịu thu lưu ta sao? Coi như ngươi chịu, những người khác trong Huyền Đô Sơn chịu sao?”

Thẩm Kiều ngẩn ra trước những câu hỏi liên tiếp của nàng, thở dài: “Đúng, ngươi nói phải, là ta lỡ lời.”

Vừa rồi khi nói câu kia, kỳ thực hắn cũng không suy nghĩ nhiều, chỉ là cảm thấy Bạch Nhung so với người như Hoắc Tây Kinh, dù sao vẫn có sự khác biệt, lưu lại Hợp Hoan tông có chút đáng tiếc.

Bạch Nhung mềm mại ngọt ngào nói: “Ta biết Thẩm lang cảm thấy ta bị ủy khuất khi ở lại Hợp Hoan tông. Từ ngày nhìn thấy chàng ngay cả con ngựa cũng không muốn gây thương tổn, ta đã nhận ra rồi. Chàng là một người tốt, rất ôn nhu. Người như chàng chẳng còn được mấy người. Ta sẽ quý trọng mảnh tâm ý này, chỉ là những chuyện đó ta tự có tính toán, cũng không phiền chàng phí tâm!”

“Ta nói thêm cho chàng một bí mật,” Nàng bỗng nhảy xuống khỏi đầu tường, lướt về phía Thẩm Kiều, vươn tay kéo tay áo của hắn. Tuy rằng người kia tránh né, nhưng nàng cũng không hề tức giận, ngược lại lộ ra một tia giải hoạt, “Ở cùng với Yến Vô Sư không có lộc tốt để ăn đâu, chẳng mấy chốc sẽ gặp phải tai họa giáng lâm. Để tránh khỏi bị tai bay vạ gió, chàng vẫn nên tránh xa hắn ra một chút…”

Lời còn chưa dứt, Bạch Nhung đã biến sắc, cũng không phải vì Thẩm Kiều, mà là vì tiếng vọng ở xã xa phía trước. Nàng đột nhiên ném ra một câu, “Ta còn có chút chuyện quan trọng, Thẩm Lang không cần đưa tiễn”, liền biến mất không còn bóng dáng. Lần này khinh công sử dụng chỉ sợ dùng tới cả trăm phần trăm công lực.

Thẩm Kiều vốn tưởng là Yến Vô Sư đến làm nàng bỏ chạy, nhưng một khắc sau liền phát hiện không đúng.

Người tới, không phải Yến Vô Sư.


	40. Chapter 40

Vốn chỉ cách một ngõ phố, thanh âm mua bán huyên náo đột nhiên như thủy triều rút xuống, lỗ tai không còn nghe được dù chỉ là nữa điểm âm thanh.

Thẩm Kiều không cần mở mắt ra, cũng biết mình vẫn đứng yên tại chỗ, không hề đột nhiên thay đổi nơi đặt chân.

Nhưng trong phạm vi quanh đó lại dường như có một loại sức mạnh vô hình, liên tục gây ảnh hưởng đến hắn, thúc giục hắn đưa ra những phán đoán sai lầm, khiến hắn cho rằng mình đã rơi vào bên trong nó.

Đây là một loại cảm giác rất huyền diệu, nội lực khi cường đại đến một trình độ nhất định, có thể thay đổi không gian xung quanh, gây cho người khác cảm giác hỗn loạn, mê hoặc cảm quan của đối thủ.

Hiển nhiên là, đối phương dùng phương thức này ra trận, là vì muốn tạo thành áp lực cho Thẩm Kiều, nhưng Thẩm Kiều lại không hề cảm giác được địch ý của người kia, cho nên hắn không nhúc nhích.

Ngọc bội leng keng, từ xa đến gần, tựa như từ bên ngoài mười dặm truyền tới, vừa giống như chỉ ở ngay đây, lại giống như ở nơi xa xôi lắm, bốn phương tám hướng, có mặt khắp nơi, như hình với bóng, như phụ cốt thư*.

_* Phụ cốt thư: Phụ cốt chi thư – mục độc ăn vào tận xương – thế lực đối địch xâm nhập/xâm phạm sâu vào trong khó mà diệt trừ_

Tiếng ngọc bội va chạm leng keng leng keng rất dễ nghe, nhưng nghe lâu lại khiến lòng người nảy sinh nôn nóng bất an. Thẩm Kiều nắm chặt gậy trúc không nhúc nhích, cúi đầu hạ mắt, giống như đã ngủ.

Đột nhiên, hắn động.

Gậy trúc dùng thế sét đánh không kịp bưng tai điểm về phía trước!

Kèm theo động tác trên tay, thân hình hắn cũng thuận theo đó bay vụt về phía trước, như tên rời cung, cùng với hình tượng bệnh tật ngày thường của hắn hoàn toàn bất đồng. Cũng giống như một con báo săn mồi, tùy thời chuyển động, tinh chuẩn không chút sai lầm đánh về phía mục tiêu.

Nơi trúc trượng điểm tới, rõ ràng nhìn qua chỉ như một mảnh hư không, chẳng có chút gì, song khi nội lực rót vào gậy trúc hóa thành một đạo hồng quang đánh lên một điểm kia, bức tường vô hình chung quanh trong nháy mắt vỡ vụn, những âm thanh bị ngăn trở đều lập tức ùa về.

“Cao nhân phương nào, không ngại hiện thân gặp mặt.” Hắn nói.

“Ta ở Lâm Xuyên Học Cung chờ mãi khách quý không đến, không thể làm gì hơn là tự mình đi ra mời, đã đường đột rồi, kính xin khách quý thứ lỗi.” Thanh âm ôn hào đôn hậu, từ xa truyền đến.

Đối phương không hề cố gắng ẩn giấu tiếng bước chân, từng bước từng bước, như chuông Đông Hoàng, nhịp nhịp gõ vào trong tâm khảm.

Thẩm Kiều biết đây là do nội lực hòa trộn với ảo thuật mà nên, cũng giống như bức tường ngăn cách âm thanh vừa rồi, có thể khiến cho đối thủ kinh sợ, tiên phát chế nhân.

“Hóa ra là Nhữ Yên cung chủ, ngưỡng mộ đại danh đã lâu, hôm nay gặp mặt, là may mắn của bần đạo.”

Với tư cách đứng đầu Nho môn, là một trong ba cao thủ hạng nhất thiên hạ, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ, danh chấn giang hồ, nhưng trang phục của bản thân hắn lại rất đơn giản, áo gai giày vải, đầu buộc khăn vuông, tướng mạo thường thường không có gì đặc sắc. Nếu đặt ở trong đám người thì cũng chỉ là một người trung niên bình thường, chắc chắn không hề gây chú ý dù chỉ là một chút.

Mà giờ phút này, hắn từ trên con phố khác đi tới, không nhanh không chậm, lững thững khoan thai, không có ai có thể hoài nghi thân phận hắn.

Bời vì, trong thiên hạ này, không có được bao người có thể nắm giữ được khí độ như của hắn.

“Năm xưa, khi tin tức Kỳ đạo tôn phi thăng truyền đến, ta đang bế quan trong phái, không thể phái người tới phúng viếng, chờ tới khi xuất quan, mới kinh hãi trước tin tức này. Kỳ chưởng giáo mang phong thái Thiên nhân, võ công cái thế, được thế nhân kính ngưỡng, lại đột nhiên đi về cõi tiên như vậy, thật khiến cho người ta bàng hoàng. Trong lòng Khắc Huệ đau đớn tột đỉnh, kính xin Thẩm đạo trưởng nén nỗi bi thương.”

Đạt đến cảnh giới võ công bậc này như Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ, đối với Kỳ Phượng Các luôn có một loại giao tình cao thủ thương tiếc cho cao thủ. Cho nên lời này cũng không coi như quá mức khách sáo, trong đó, hơn phân nửa xuất phát từ chân tâm.

Thẩm Kiều khách khí chắp tay thi lễ: “Bần đạo thay mặt tiên sư cảm ơn sự ưu ái của Nhữ Yên cung chủ. Tiên sư từng nói, người sống đến tuổi này, đối với những thiên tiên cao thủ mà nói không tính là quá thọ, nhưng nếu vì theo đuổi cực hạn của võ học mà chết, người lại cảm thấy vô cùng đáng giá. Cho nên Nhữ Yên cung chủ xin đừng đau buồn, ta đạo bất cô, thiên địa đồng tồn*.”

_*ta đạo bất cô, thiên địa đồng tồn: đạo ta không cô độc, trường tồn cùng thiên địa_

Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ thở dài: “Được lắm, ta đạo bất cô, thiên địa đồng tồn. Kỳ đạo tôn quả thực không giống người phàm!”

Than thở xong, hắn chú ý vào Thẩm Kiều: “Thời điểm ta đi ra, trà lâu đang nấu nước, chắc là lúc này trà đã pha xong rồi, không biết Thẩm đạo trưởng có hứng thú tới Lâm Xuyên Học Cung thăm quan một chuyến không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Bần đạo ở phương Bắc đã lâu, trong thời gian ngắn, sợ là không quen uống trà phương Nam.”

Trong thiên hạ này, mấy ai có thể nhận được một câu mời của Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ, trong mắt người thường đó là vinh hạnh không cách nào sánh nổi, hắn lại uyển chuyển cự tuyệt.

Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ khẽ mỉm cười, không hề tức giận: “Trà phương nam tất có cái hay của trà phương nam, kiêm dung tịnh súc mới có thể chứa cả trăm sông, hóa thành biển rộng.”

Thẩm Kiều cũng cười: “Ta chỉ sợ bắt người tay ngắn, cắn người miệng mềm. Đến lúc đó uống xong trà của Nhữ Yên cung chủ, lại không đáp ứng yêu cầu của ngài, tình thế khó xử, ngược lại không hay.”

Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ: “Bắc triều đất rộng của nhiều, nam triều cũng không hề thua kém. Thưởng qua trà của Lâm Xuyên Học Cong, nói không chừng lúc đó chủ nhân không giữ lại, quý khách cũng không nỡ lòng rời đi ấy chứ?”

Nói như vậy, lẽ nào trước đây những người tới Lâm Xuyên Học Cung đều bị hạ mê hồn dược, cho nên mới không nỡ rời đi? Thẩm Kiều không nhịn được cười ra tiếng.

Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ kỳ quái: “Thẩm đạo trưởng cười gì vậy? Ta nói gì rất đáng cười sao?”

Thẩm Kiều vung vung tay: “Ta nhất thời nghĩ lung tung, không liên quan đến cung chủ, xin thứ lỗi cho.”

Đổi lại là Yến Vô Sư ở đây, lập tức đem những câu nói này ra cười nhạo đối phương, nhưng cái này rõ ràng không phải tác phong của Thẩm Kiều.

Trước hôm nay, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ thật sự không nghĩ tới Thẩm Kiều lại khó chơi như thế. Theo lý thuyết, một chưởng giáo không còn đất dung thân, không cần biết xuất phát từ lo lắng cho mình hay là nguyên nhân gì khác, cũng không thể quan hệ quá gần gũi đối với người trong Ma Môn. Trên phố lời đồn Yến Vô Sư cứu mạng Thẩm Kiều, đem ân ép hắn ở lại bên người, Thẩm Kiều cũng hùa theo, dựa vào cái bóng che chở của Yến Vô Sư. Những lời bóng gió này, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ vốn không tin, nhưng bây giờ cái loại biểu hiện của Thẩm Kiều, lại làm cho hắn không thể không nghĩ tới phương diện này.

Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ: “Kỳ đạo tôn trước khi đi về cõi tiên, ta đã từng có duyên gặp gỡ một lần. Mấy ngày trò chuyện, hai bên tựa như đã quen. Lúc đó ta có mời lệnh sư cùng ta hợp sức giúp đỡ một minh chủ, để thiên hạ bách tính này có thể có được thái bình thịnh thế. Lúc đó lệnh sư tuy rằng không muốn để Huyền Đô Sơn dính vào khói lửa nhân gian, nhưng cũng vẫn tán thành chuyện này. Cho nên ngày sau hắn mới lập ra ước định hai mươi năm cùng Hồ Lộc Cổ. Bây giờ Thẩm đạo trưởng mặc dù không còn là chưởng giáo của Huyền Đô Sơn, nhưng dù sao vẫn là đệ tử của Kỳ đạo tôn, lẽ nào muốn làm trái với nguyên tắc lập trường của lệnh sư sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Những lời ấy của Nhữ Yên cung chủ sai rồi, chưa nói quan hệ của ta với Yến tông chủ không phải giống như người ngoài đã nghĩ. Hoán Nguyệt tông phụ tá triều Chu, ở đó hiện giờ không ngừng phát triển, bách tính an vui, lẽ nào chỉ vì Vũ Văn Ung là người dân tộc Tiên Bi mà không thể bước vào Trung Nguyên, nhất thống thiên hạ? Cái tiên sư phản đối, chính là bán đi lợi ích của bách tính Trung Nguyên cấu kết cùng ngoại tội. Nếu như ngoại tộc hòa nhập với Trung Nguyên ta, học văn hóa người Hán chúng ta, có thể coi là một trong hàng ngàn bách tính Trung Nguyên, vậy vì sao không thể đứng lên làm minh chủ?”

Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ lắc đầu một cái, ngữ khí trầm trọng hơn một chút: “Man di ngoại quốc, dù qua bao lâu vẫn mãi là man di ngoại quốc, cũng không thể vì làm chủ Trung Nguyên mà thay đổi. Ngươi nhìn Tề quốc mà xem, tổ tiên Cao gia thậm chí không phải dị tộc, chỉ vì ở lâu với người Hồ, mà hầu như bị Hồ hóa, nào còn nửa điểm lễ nghi nhà Hán? Tề Đế mắt điếc tai ngơ, mặc cho nữ nhân họa loạn triều cương, giang sơn Cao gia chỉ sợ khó mà tiếp tục nữa. Triều Chu vì e sợ sự mạnh mẽ của Đột Quyết, mà lại hạ mình thông gia, mọi cách lấy lòng. Đột Quyết là mối hại cho Trung Nguyên ta, lẽ nào Thẩm đạo trưởng ngay cả việc này còn chưa rõ?”

Nói cho cùng, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ cảm thấy Trần đế mới xứng là minh chủ tương lai nhất thống thiên hạ, cho nên muốn khuyên Thẩm Kiều bỏ chỗ tối theo chỗ sáng. Bằng thân phận và địa vị của hắn, có thể tự mình đến đây khuyên bảo, đã là biểu hiện vô cùng có thành ý. Bởi vì nghiêm túc mà nói, hiện tại Thẩm Kiều không còn ngồi ở vị trí chưởng giáo, võ công cũng không cao bằng khi trước, địa vị đã không còn tương xứng với Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ, không đáng để đối phương phải tự mình xuất mã, nhưng Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ vẫn tự mình đi tới.

Nếu đặt ở mấy tháng trướng, khi Thẩm Kiều vừa mới nhập thế, chưa có kiến giải gì với thời cuộc thiên hạ, có thể còn bị lời nói như thế này đánh động. Nhưng hiện giờ hắn đã có chính kiến của riêng mình, sau khi nghe xong chỉ lắc đầu một cái, không hề nhiều lời: “Hiện giờ bần đạo đã không môn không phái, bất quá chỉ là một phiêu linh nhỏ bé trên giang hồ, tạm thời đủ bảo hộ mình trong thời loạn lạc. Quy thuận hay không, đối với Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, đối với Trần quốc ý nghĩa cũng không quá lớn. Mặc dù Nhữ Yên cung chủ hôm nay tự mình đến đây khuyên bảo, là nể mặt mũi tiên sư, Trầm mỗ vẫn luôn vô cùng cảm kích. Có điều phần hảo ý này, chỉ có thể ghi nhớ trong lòng mà thôi.”

Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ khe khẽ thở dài: “Ta thấy thanh âm của Thẩm đạo trưởng có chút ngưng trệ, đoán là nội thương chưa khỏi, nếu như ngươi nguyện ý đến Lâm Xuyên Học Cung dưỡng thương, ta có thể thuyết phục Trần chủ phái một thái y tốt nhất trong cung đến toàn lực giúp ngươi trị liệu thương thế!”

Thẩm Kiều từng nghe Yến Vô Sư nói qua, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ hiện nay với hoàng hậu Trần quốc Liễu Kính chính là sư huynh muội đồng môn, cho nên Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ có quan hệ khá mật thiết với hoàng thất Trần quốc. Hiện giờ xem ra đúng là như vậy, bằng không, người bình thường làm sao có thể dễ dàng mở miệng hứa hẹn mời thái y trong cung đến như vậy.

Mà Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ có thể nói ra mấy câu như vậy, Thẩm Kiều vẫn như trước không chút động dung: “Đa tạ Nhữ Yên cung chủ, Trầm mỗ có tài cán gì, không có công không nhận lộc, thực sự không dám tòng mệnh.”

Thành thật mà nói, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ thật sự không nghĩ tới chính mình hôm nay đi một chuyến lại không thu được cái gì. Bởi lẽ, về tình về lý, Thẩm Kiều đều không có lý do để cự tuyệt.

Hắn bỗng dưng nghĩ đến cái đồn đại hoang đường kia giữa Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư, nhưng lập tức lại cảm thấy quá mức hoang đường, đáng cười, cái đó căn bản là không thể nào.

“Thôi vậy, Lâm Xuyên Học Cung chưa bao giờ làm khó người khác.” Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ lộ vẻ tuối nuối nhàn nhạt.

Thẩm Kiều cũng lộ ra thần sắc xin lỗi: “Bần đạo ngu muội, nhọc cung chủ tự mình đi một chuyến rồi.”

Nhữ Yến Khắc Huệ cười nói: “Chỗ này cách hành quán không xa, chỉ là không phải dân bản xứ, khó mà tìm được. Người tiểu thương bên cạnh ngươi đã bị trúng mê dược, có cần ta thay hắn tiễn ngươi một đoạn không?”

“Nhữ Yên cung chủ thực sự rảnh rỗi quá đó. Không tiến cung ôn chuyện với sư muội hoàng hậu của ngươi, chạy đến nơi này thuyết phục A Kiều bỏ chỗ tối theo chỗ sáng. Đáng tiếc A Kiều quyết tâm đi theo ta rồi, sợ là làm ngươi thất vọng rồi!”

Câu nói này đương nhiên không phải lời mà Thẩm Kiều có thể nói ra được.

Một người từ khúc quanh cuối ngõ xuất hiện, từng bước từng bước đi về phía bọn họ.

Khác với thanh âm ngọc thạch leng keng mà Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ cố công tạo ra, bước chân của Yến Vô Sư không hề mang theo chút thanh âm nào. Áo bào tung bay cực kỳ phiêu dật tiêu sái, phảng phất như trên đời không có một ai có thể làm hắn dừng bước lại, đáng giá để hắn chú ý dù chỉ trong chốc lát.

Vu vô thanh xử tự trương cuồng*.

_*Nơi không tiếng động, bản lĩnh cuồng duệ thể hiện ra_

Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ không hề biến sắc, thậm chí còn lộ vẻ tươi cười: “Ngẫm lại từ sau khi Yến tông chủ bế quan, chúng ta chưa từng gặp mặt. Bây giờ được thấy, quả nhiên Yến tông chủ công lực tinh tiến, tiến triển rất nhanh.”

Yến Vô Sư dừng lại phía sau Thẩm Kiều nửa bước, không có tiếp tục tiến lên. Hắn hơi híp mắt lại, quan sát Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ một chút: “Nhưng ngươi thì vẫn dẫm chân tại chỗ, so với mười năm trước cũng không tiến bộ được bao nhiêu.”

Nói dứt câu này, hai người liền không tiếp tục nữa, đưa mắt nhìn đối phương.

Người không biết nhìn thấy cảnh này, chỉ sợ còn tưởng giữa hai người có quan hệ gì khó mà nói rõ được.

Xiêm y Yến Vô Sư không gió mà bay, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ lại cố tình nửa góc áo cũng không lay một cái.

Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiền nói: “Hai vị nếu muốn động thủ, kính xin chọn một nơi khác, chỗ này còn có dân chúng bình thường không biết võ công, không nên làm hại tới người vô tội thì hơn.”

Lời vừa dứt, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ liền động!

Mà phương hướng của hắn cũng không phải chỗ Yến Vô Sư đang đứng, mà là lao về phía ngoài thành, xa xa để lại một câu nói: “Ngoài thành rộng rãi hơn!”

Câu này mang theo nội lực, công lực Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ không hề kém cỏi, lúc này gần như đã truyền khắp nửa thành Kiến Khang này, người cần nghe lại hoàn toàn không chút động dụng.

Yến Vô Sư hừ lạnh một tiếng, cũng không thấy rõ động tác ra sao, thân hình đã cách xa hơn mấy trượng.

Cùng lúc đó, phía sau hắn, mấy bóng người trước sau bay lên theo đuôi mà đi.

Đó là những nhân sĩ giang hồ nghe được động tĩnh muốn đuổi tới quan chiến.

Trận chiến này, nhất định kinh động thiên hạ!

…….

Một tiếng này của Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ, kinh động không chỉ một hai người. Phàm là ai trong thành Kiến Khang này, nghe được câu nói của Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ, đều cảm thấy phấn chấn, dồn dập chạy tới, cho dù bọn họ không biết đối thủ của Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ là ai, nhưng có thể được hắn tự mình khiêu chiến, tất không phải hạng người kém cỏi.

Nếu có thể quan chiến một trận giao phong đặc sắc như vậy, tất nhiên là cơ hội tốt ngàn năm có một, không ai muốn bỏ qua.

Nhưng mà muốn theo sau quan chiến cũng không phải dễ dàng như vậy. Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ vừa nói xong, hắn liền cùng Yến Vô Sư một trước một sau lao ra khỏi thành, thân hình tựa như kinh hồng, chớp mắt chỉ còn lại hai tàn ảnh trong tầm mắt, chớp mắt thêm cái nữa, ngay cả bóng cũng không còn thấy được. Rất nhiều người khinh công kém chút cũng chỉ có thể trợn mắt ngoác mồm nhìn theo phương hướng hai người rời đi mà tức giận bóp tay giậm chân.

Bất quá, có thể đuổi tới cũng có không ít, ví như bang chủ Đậu Yến Sơn của Lục Hợp bang. Cũng tương tự vì nghe thấy động tĩnh mà đúng lúc đi ngang qua, lúc này hắn chạy theo sau còn có thể nói vài câu với Yến Vô Sư: “Yến tông chủ còn nhớ đếm đó tại Xuất Vân tự không? Ngươi mang đến cho Lục Hợp bang ta rất nhiều phiền phức, hôm nay Đậu mỗ cũng muốn gặp gỡ ngươi!”

Trên đời này người có thể ở lại trong mắt Yến Vô Sư không nhiều, mà tuyệt đối không có mặt Đậu Yên Sơn.

Cho nên Đậu Yến Sơn vừa nói xong, liền nghe thấy Yến Vô Sư cười nhẹ một tiếng: “Yến Vô Sư ta không giao thủ với đám tiểu bối vô danh tiểu tốt!”

Câu nói này cũng dùng tới nội lực, truyền đi rất xa. Không chỉ có Đậu Yến Sơn truy ở phía sau, mà ngay cả Thẩm Kiều đứng yên chỗ cũ cũng có thể nghe được, những người khác đương nhiên càng không cần phải nói.

Rất nhiều người âm thầm cười trộm.

Người thiếu đạo đức một chút, lúc này đã bật cười rồi.

Sắc mặt Đậu Yến Sơn tối sầm.

Trên giang hồ người thấy Đậu Yến Sơn xuất thủ không nhiều, dù sao hắn cũng là bang chủ của một bang phái khá lớn trong thiên hạ, quyền cao chức trọng, nếu như mọi chuyện đều phải đích thân ra tay, bang phái kia không phải sống quá thảm sao. Nhưng bất lể nói thế nào, võ công của hắn cho dù không bước vào thập đại, ít nhất cũng xếp hàng cao thủ nhất lưu.

Nhưng dù có như vậy, vẫn không thể bước vào mắt Yến Vô Sư.

Người này ngông cuồng bá đạo, dưới mắt không còn thấy được ai.

Nhưng ai bảo người ta có vốn liếng, có thực lực chứ? Lời này vừa nói ra, ngoại trừ Đậu Yến Sơn, những người còn lại đều cảm thấy chẳng có gì không ổn.

Đậu Yến Sơn không ngừng bước, vẫn cất giọng nói: “Yến tông chủ có nghe quay câu nói kiêu binh tất bại không?”

Lời này hắn dùng đủ chín phần nội lực, người hơi gần hắn, lúc này đã bị chấn động đến mức màng nhĩ kêu lên ong ong, choáng váng đầu óc.

Những người kia không khỏi rùng mình, cũng không dám khinh thường Đậu Yến Sơn nữa.

Thẩm Kiều không có đuổi theo.

Bởi vì hắn biết thực lực của hai người Yến Vô Sư và Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ dù có cách biệt, nhưng loại cách biệt này cũng chỉ là cực kỳ bé nhỏ. Khi đến cấp bậc cao thủ như bọn họ, thắng thua không còn nằm ở một chút nội lực hay chiêu số kia nữa, mà nằm ở việc biết nắm bắt cơ hội, hiểu biết về đối thủ, có lúc chỉ sai đi một chút, thắng bại liền cứ thế mà định.

Hai người kia cũng hiểu rất rõ điểm này, cho nên lần này bọn họ cho dù không dùng tới mười phần công lực để giao thủ, ít nhất cũng phải dùng tới tám chín phần. Với công lực hiện giờ của Thẩm Kiều, muốn đuổi tới cũng có chút miễn cưỡng, mặc dù có thể truy cản, cũng phải hao tổn không ít chân khí.

Ngược lại, hai người này giao thủ một trận, thời gian trận chiến cũng khẳng định không thể quá ít. Hắn chỉ cần đuổi theo phương hướng mọi người rời đi, cuối cùng dù sao cũng vẫn có thể tìm được, vì vậy cũng không vội vã. Hắn đem tiểu thương đỡ dậy đi tới đầu phố, giao cho một người bán hàng rong khác hỗ trợ chiếu cố một chút, chính mình lại tự đi về phía cửa thành.

Mới vừa ra khỏi cửa thành, đã nghe tiếng Bạch Nhung cười duyên: “Thẩm lang đi từng bước chậm rãi như vậy, khi nào mới đến được đây?”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Bạch cô nương sao còn chưa đi quan chiến?”

Bạch Nhung sẵng giọng: “Từ lần đầu tiên gặp người ta, chàng cứ mãi Bạch cô nương Bạch cô nương mà gọi. Chàng không thể kêu một tiếng Nhung nương, vậy gọi một tiếng Mẫu Đơn cũng được mà!”

Nàng thấy Thẩm Kiều không để ý tới mình, còn tiếp tục đi về phía trước, liền giậm chân một cái: “Được rồi, cứ chầm chậm đi như vậy, chàng không vội người ta còn thấy vội thay chàng đây! Trận này là cơ hội hiếm có, rất nhiều người hiện tại đều liều mạng đuổi theo, trễ nữa là không chiếm được chỗ tốt đâu!”

Dứt lời nàng đưa tay tới bắt lấy Thẩm Kiều, Thẩm Kiều định tránh né, liền nghe ngàng nũng nịu ai nha một tiếng: “Đưa chàng một đoạn đường thôi, chàng trốn cái gì, chẳng lẽ còn sợ người ta khinh bạc chàng?”

Thẩm Kiều không nói, chỉ trong chốc lát thất thần liền bị nàng tóm gọn.

Bạch Nhung kẹp hắn ở một bên tay, vận khinh công, gần như không chút tốn sức mà trực tiếp mang hắn bay về phía trước, tốc độ cực nhanh, so với thân hình như du long của Đậu Yến Sơn không hề chậm hơn nửa phần.

Mặc kệ thế nào, có người mang đi so với mình tự đi dễ dàng hơn nhiều. Thẩm Kiều nói tạ ơn với nàng, Bạch Nhung lại hì hì cười: “Tạ ơn chỉ là lời cửa miệng, nếu thật sự muốn tạ ơn, không bằng chàng để ta cùng ngủ một đêm đi. Yến Vô Sư có phải còn chưa ngủ với chàng không? Người có thân nguyên dương như chàng, đối với ta mà nói là vô cùng tốt. Tuy công lực đã có chút hao tổn, nhưng không sao, ta cũng không chê. Ta dạy cho ngươi phương pháp song tu, chưa biết chừng công lực của ngươi lại có hi vọng khôi phục đấy, chả cần phải đi luyện cái thứ bỏ đi như Chu Dương sách nữa!”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Bạch Nhung vẫn đang cố gắng thuyết phục hắn: “Sao, đây là thuận mua vừa bán nha, ta kiếm lời, ngươi cũng không mất mát gì. Thẩm lang thật sự không suy nghĩ một chút sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “… Không cần, đa tạ lòng tốt của cô nương.”

Bạch Nhung chẹp miệng, cũng không nói thêm nữa.

Một lát sau, nàng lại hỏi: “Ngươi cảm thấy trận chiến này, ai thắng ai thua?”

Đây là một vấn đề khó.

Những người chạy đi quan chiến kia cũng đều cùng có suy nghĩ này.

Tin tức trong thành Kiến Khang vô cùng linh thông, giờ này nói không chừng các sòng bạc đã mở cửa đặt cược rồi.

Thẩm Kiều nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một chút: “Nếu không có chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn, vậy Yến Vô Sư nên thắng.”

Bạch Nhung cười khúc khích: “Chàng cũng thật sự hướng về tình lang nha! Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ cũng không phải hạng người hời hợt mua danh chuộc tiếng. Lúc trước ta từng lẻn vào Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, muốn phá hoại bàng giảng hàng ngày của bọn họ, ai ngờ bị Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ phát hiện. Hắn tự mình đuổi ta hơn nửa vòng thành Kiến Khang này. Ta bị trọng thương liều cái mạng nhỏ mới thoát ra được, từ đó về sau không dám tự tiện trêu chọc người này nữa. Đường đường là tông sư một môn, lại tính toán mãi với một cô nương yếu đuối như ta, thật sự cũng quá nhỏ mọn, đánh rới mất giá trị bản thân rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều nghĩ thầm ngươi nào phải cô nương yếu đuối gì. Lại nói ngươi chạy đến địa bàn nhà người ta, nếu để cho ngươi cứ ra vào tự nhiên như vậy, về sao cửa của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung cũng đừng đóng nữa, mở ra chờ ngươi ngày ngày đi tới cho rồi.

Bạch Nhung mang theo hắn, dưới chân lại không dính chút bụi, tốc độ không chậm chút nào, ngay cả ngữ khí cũng không hề có dấu hiệu thở dốc: “Theo ta thấy, Nhữ Yến Khắc Huệ cũng rất có thực lực, cho dù Kỳ Phượng Các hay Thôi Từ Vọng tái sinh hắn cũng có thể đánh một trận. Lần này bên ngoài thành Kiến Khang, địa hình quanh đây đều là nơi hắn quen thuộc, tình lang nhà chàng chưa chắc đã thắng được đâu!”

Ban đầu có mấy người hiểu lầm quan hệ của Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư, Thẩm Kiều còn cảm thấy nên giải thích một chút, mà sau đó hắn phát hiện cái loại giải thích này là hoàn toàn không cần thiết. Mọi người chỉ tin tưởng cái bọn họ muốn tin, giải thích hay không, cũng không gây trở ngại cho việc bọn họ tiếp tục mong muốn đơn phương hiểu lầm.

Như kiểu người như Bạch Nhung này, thuần túy chính là đã biết còn cố tình làm, đùa đùa giỡn giỡn, Thẩm Kiều càng lười giải thích, nghe thấy cũng chỉ coi như gió thoảng qua tai.

Bạch Nhung thấy hắn không hề bị lay động, kiều mỵ kêu một tiếng, không nói thêm nữa.

Hai người ra khỏi thành, đi hơn ba mươi dặm, từ bình địa vào rừng sâu, lại từ trong nơi sâu nhất của rừng đi thẳng về hướng bắc, đến một hẻm núi có con suối bên cạnh, lúc này mới nhìn thấy trên vách núi cách đó xa xa có hai bóng người, đang giao thủ trên một vách núi nhỏ như lòng bàn tay

Địa thế dưới chân bọn họ, bất quá chỉ là một vài hòn đó bất ngờ nhô ra trên vách núi, diện tích không tới một bàn tay. Người thường chỉ đứng xa ngước nhìn đã cả thấy kinh tâm động phách, huống hồ còn phải giao thủ ở trên đó, hơi bất cẩn một chút là có thể ngã xuống vách núi ngày.

Nhưng mà Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ và Yến Vô Sư là ai cơ chứ, chút không gian đó, không những không làm họ chật vật khó khăn nửa phần, ngược lại lại như nước chảy mây trôi, gần như không hề thấy bọn họ dừng chân lại chút nào trên những hòn đá đó. Thân hình như chim ưng bay lượn, chân khí tỏa ra, đá vụn bắn khắp nơi, chưởng phong đánh đến, tay áo tung bay, thân bình sóng dữ, khiến người xem hoa cả mắt.

Dòng sông vốn hiền hòa chảy về phía nam dưới sự khuấy động từ nội lực của hai người, chỉ một thoáng đã sóng lớn cuồn cuộn, lưu thủy phun trào. Yến Vô Sư thuận thế dẫn dắt, dùng nước làm vật dẫn, kết hợp với xuân thủy chỉ pháp, hóa dòng nước thành ngàn vạn lưỡi đao, bắn mạnh về phía Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ.

Bị nội lực kích động, trong đầy trời bọt nước đó, thân hình Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ gần như lúc ẩn lúc hiện, ít nhất từ góc độ của Thẩm Kiều và Bạch Nhung dõi mắt nhìn theo, cũng chỉ có thể thấy được một bóng mờ hư ảo, căn bản không thể nhìn rõ Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ thực sự hiện đang ở nơi nào, lại từ chỗ nào ra chiêu phản kích.

Gió núi vốn đã mạnh, cộng với hai người này đều dùng tới phân nửa nội lực, hai cỗ chân khí cường đại tụ hợp bên trong thung lũng, như một cơn lốc cự đại xoáy trong, khiến cho nước sông chảy ngược, khí lưu mạnh mẽ thổi áo bào của người đứng xem bay lên phần phật.

Bạch Nhung không hề vận nội lực lên chống đỡ, bởi vì nếu làm như vậy, khi nội lực của mình yếu hơn luồng khí kia, chính mình sẽ bị phản phệ.

Cho nên nàng không thể làm gì khác là tiếp tục chịu đựng cái loại dằn vặt mà hơi nước và lá cây quật tới. Quay đầu nhìn lại, Thẩm Kiều đang giơ ống tay áo lên che mặt, đem hơi nước và bụi bặm phả vào mặt ngăn lại ở bên ngoài ống tay.

Bạch Nhung đang muốn cười nhạo hắn làm như vậy sao mà quan chiến được, nhưng đột nhiên nhớ tới người ta không nhìn thấy, không khỏi ngạc nhiên nói: “Ngươi đang dùng tai để nghe sao? Có thể nghe thấy cái gì?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nghe thấy hướng đi chân khí của bọn họ, nếu ta đoán không sai, Nhữ Yên cung chủ sắp xuất kiếm rồi.”

Bạch Nhung: “Làm sao ngươi biết?”

Thẩm Kiều chỉ cười không nói.

Mà gần như khi câu này của hắn vừa dứt, Bạch Nhung ngửa đầu liền thấy Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ nhấc kiếm chém tới màn nước đầy rẫy cạm bẫy mà Yến Vô Sư tạo lập, dốc hết toàn lực, trực tiếp dùng kiếm quang chia năm xẻ bảy thủy lưu cực lớn mà Yến Vô Sư dùng chân khí đẩy lên, nước bắn ra bốn phía, như thiên nữ dưới hoa, mưa rào xối xả.

Bạch Nhung thấy thế, không khỏi cười trên sự đau khổ của người khác cộng với tranh công lấy lòng: “Ngươi xem, ta chọn vị trí tốt chứ, ít nhất trên đầu còn có cái che, những người kia ngay cả quan chiến cũng không biết tìm chỗ tốt, lại không dám dùng chân khí chống đỡ, kết quả bị dội ướt như chuột lột!”

Trận giao thủ phía kia vẫn còn tiếp tục, một người dùng kiếm, một người tay không, ánh kiếm che trời lấp đất, phiên giang đảo hải, nhưng mà Yến Vô Sư thân ở trong đó, lại vẫn bình tĩnh như thường, không thấy bàn tay ra chiêu như thế nào, chỉ thấy đạn từ ngón tay bắn ra tứ phía, sau đó tiêu sái tự tại, không hề rơi xuống thế hạ phong.

Bạch Nhung hơi nhíu mày: “Cái hắn dùng hình như không phải xuân thủy chỉ pháp?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Là xuân thủy chỉ pháp, chỉ có điều chỉ pháp đã biến hóa, tuy chỉ dùng ngón tay nhưng có thể thiên biến vạn hóa. Tuy rằng thiên biến vạn hóa, cũng không ly khai bản chất. Kiếm pháp của Nhữ Yên cung chủ cũng vậy, nếu ngươi tỉ mỉ quan sát, sẽ thấy thực ra từ đầu tới cuối hắn chỉ dùng đúng một chiêu kia, nhưng chỉ một chiêu này, cũng đủ để trải khắp phồn hoa, luôn luôn bất động, ngăn địch ngàn vạn.”

Bạch Nhung định thần nhìn một lúc lâu phát hiện quả thật như thế, trong lòng không khỏi có thêm cái nhìn mới về Thẩm Kiều.

Tất cả mọi người đều biết thân phận ban đầu của Thẩm Kiều, nhưng bởi chuyện bại dưới tay Côn Tà, cho nên vẫn mang nghi vấn đối với võ công của hắn, luôn cảm thấy hắn không chạm được tới bóng lưng Kỳ Phượng Các, hiện tại ngay cả thập địa chưa chắc đã bước vào được. Mặc dù Bạch Nhung luôn chưa từng đánh thắng được hắn lần nào, nhưng vẫn luôn cảm thấy hắn ốm yếu, lại thương tích đầy mình, chống đỡ không được bao lâu nữa, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể ngã xuống. Hiện giờ nghe thấy một câu này của hắn, bắt đầu biết tông sư rốt cục cũng vẫn là tông sư, chỉ riêng phần nhãn lực này, đã khiến người thường không thể so sánh rồi.

“Ngươi vừa nói Yến Vô Sư sẽ thắng, nhưng không có nói nguyên nhân.” Bạch Nhung đi tới gần hắn, hơi thở như lan phả nhẹ lên tai Thẩm Kiều.

Thầm Kiều đỡ vách đã, dời sang bên cạnh một bước.

Bạch Nhung: “….”

Thẩm Kiều vẫn rất chăm chú mà nói với nàng: “Ta không thích như vậy, sau này cô nương nếu còn như thế, ta sẽ không nói chuyện với cô nương nữa.”

Bạch Nhung cố ý cười nói: “Như thế là như thế nào, ta đụng cũng không đụng ngươi, lẽ nào ngươi còn cao quý hơn cả hoàng hoa khuê nữ sao?”

Dứt lời vươn tay muốn chạm vào Thẩm Kiều.

Một đại mỹ nhân kiều kiều mỹ mỹ như nàng có ý định mê hoặc thân cận, chẳng nói là Vũ Văn Khánh, cho dù nam tử bình thường không thích lưu luyến bụi hoa cũng không tự chủ được mà tự nguyện phục tùng. Chẳng nói có động tâm không, ít nhất lúc đó cũng sẽ nảy sinh cảm giác say mê muốn có. Mà Thẩm Kiều cố tình lại là ngoại lệ, nàng không dám tìm loại cao thủ như Yến Vô Sư hay Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ thử nghiệm, nhưng lại đụng vách tại Thẩm Kiều vô số lần.

Bàn tay duỗi ra bị gậy trúc của Thẩm Kiều chặn lại, hắn cũng thật sự để mặt trầm như nước, không nói thêm nửa câu.

Bạch Nhung biết hắn nói được làm được, lòng tức tối, lại có chút hối hận, cũng nhịn xuống không nói nữa.

Trong nháy mắt Yến Vô Sư và Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ đã đánh qua hơn nghìn chiêu, mà song phương vẫn chưa hề lộ vẻ mỏi mệ, đánh từ đầu này thung lũng đến đầu kia thung lũng. Mắt thấy mặt trời từ từ ngả về phía tây, người đánh chẳng màng năm tháng, người xem cũng hoàn toàn quên mình, bất tri bất giác đã qua buổi chiều, hai người giao thủ đã hơn hai canh giờ, như trước vẫn chưa phân ra cao thấp.

Võ công của Bạch Nhung hiện giờ trên giang hồ có thể xưng là hạng nhất lưu, mà trận đánh kịch liệt này, vẫn như trước làm nàng thu được khá nhiều lợi ích. Đây là cảnh giới nàng chưa từng nhìn thấy, hôm nay lại giống như cửa lớn mở ra một cái khe, để cho nàng thấy rõ toàn cảnh bên trong.

Cho dù chỉ là một cái khe, cũng đủ để cho nội tâm nàng chấn động không thôi.

Nàng rốt cục biết mình chênh lệch cỡ nào với cấp độ cao thủ cấp tông sư, tại sao trước sau mình vẫn không thể vượt qua được giới hạn kia. Là bởi võ công của nàng chỉ đơn thuần là võ công, võ công của Yến Vô Sư và Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ đã dung nhập thành một phần thân thể họ, vừa phun vừa nạp, vừa thu vừa phóng, phun ra là tràn khắp thiên hạ, nạp vào lại như trăm sông quy mối, thu thì như đầy trời nhật nguyệt, phóng thì như vạn trượng hồng trần.

Bạch Nhung nhìn đến mê mẩn, không nhịn được lẩm bẩm nói: “Sinh thời, ta có thể đạt đến cảnh giới như bọn họ sao?”

Lần nào Thẩm Kiều cư nhiên lại trả lời nàng: “Tư chất của cô nương không kém.”

Bạch Nhung nhớ tới con đường luyện công của mình, không biết vì sao tâm tình bỗng nhiên có chút ảm đạm, tự giễu nói: “Đạo của bọn họ, ta tu không tới, đạo của ta, bọn họ cũng không tu được.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đại đạo ba ngàn, chỉ phân trước sau, không phân cao thấp.”

Bạch Nhung nở nụ cười xinh đẹp: “Ngươi vừa mới rồi còn đang giận ta, nói không thèm để ý tới ta nữa, hiện tại không phải lại đã nói chuyện cùng ta rồi sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Cô nương nói chuyện cẩn trọng, ta tự nhiên cũng sẽ vui vẻ trả lời.”

Bạch Nhung vén lọn tóc ra sau tai, chỉ là một hành động nhỏ này cũng mang theo vô vàng quyến rũ, nhưng đáng tiếc người bên cạnh lại là một người nửa mù, không có ai thưởng thức.

“Thấy ngươi vừa chỉ điểm cho ta, ta cũng nên có qua có lại. Lúc trước ta có nói với ngươi, bảo ngươi cách Yến Vô Sư xa ra một chút, Thẩm lang cần phải nghe theo đi, tuyệt đối đừng coi như gió thoảng qua tai, bằng không lại đến lúc chết oan chết uổng. Người giống như chàng, nếu không trải nghiệm qua tư vị nam nữ hoan ái đã chết lúc tráng niên, vậy đáng tiếc lắm nha!”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Cô nương có thể nói rõ một chút không?”

Bạch Nhung cười hì hì: “Không thể, ta mạo hiểm lắm mới dám nhắc tới với ngươi đó. Nếu ngươi không tin ta cũng không có cách a!”

Nàng ai nha một tiếng: “Bọn họ đánh xong rồi?”

Đang nói chuyện, hai bóng người phút chốc tách ra, mỗi người hạ chân xuống một tảng đá nhô ra trên vách núi.

Bạch Nhung nhìn có chút mơ hồ: “Vậy là bất phân thắng bại?”

Nếu như ngay cả nàng cũng không nhìn ra, ở đây lại càng có ít người có thể nhìn ra. Thanh âm khe khẽ vang lên từ những người đứng xem chiến, tất cả đều đang bàn luận về cùng một vấn đề: Là Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ thắng, hay là Yến Vô Sư thắng?”

Hoặc là nói, có rất nhiều người nghiêng về: Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ rốt cục có đánh bại được Yến Vô Sư hay không?


	41. Chapter 41

Bạch Nhung thấy Thẩm Kiều không lên tiếng, không khỏi ngoái đầu lại nhìn hắn: “Thẩm lang ngươi có nhìn ra được không?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái, không hề trả lời vấn đề này.

Sau một chốt, thanh âm của Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ truyền đến, vang khắp mười dặm, chấm động đến mức toàn bộ thung lũng cùng với màng tai của mọi người đều rung lên.

“Nhữ mỗ từ lâu chưa từng được đánh một trận sảng khoái thế này, hôm nay dược giao thủ cùng Yến tông chủ, quả thực là tận hứng, đa tạ Yến tông chủ chỉ giáo!”

“Ở mãi một chỗ, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy đồ trên đầu mình, tựa như ếch ngồi đáy giếng. Nhữ Yên cung chủ ở nam triều này xưng bá quen rồi, đột nhiên gặp phải đối thủ có sức mạnh tương đương, tất nhiên cảm thấy kinh ngạc. Bản tọa có thể hiểu được, sau này lĩnh giáo thêm vài lần, là thành thói quen thôi.”

Yến Vô Sư vừa mở miệng, loại ngữ khí mang theo giễu cợt này liền tuôn ra, người nghe được đều phải nghiến răng nghiến lợi. Nhưng mà, hắn đứng ở đó, chắp tay, ống tay áo không gió tự bay, khiến cho người khác không khỏi phải ngước nhìn. Võ công như vậy, mạnh mẽ như vậy, ai cũng rõ ràng, bọn họ cả đời cũng chẳng thể đạt đến nơi đó. Nhân tính mộ cường*, đối với vị tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông ngôn cuồng nhưng lại có đủ thực lực để mà ngông cuồng này, nếu như nói trong tâm những người này không hề có chút ngưỡng mộ nào, vậy thì tất nhiên là giả.

_* Nhân tính mộ cuồng: Con người luôn có tính cách hâm mộ người mạnh mẽ_

Bất quá Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ ngược lại vẫn giữ khí độ hữu hảo, chỉ cười ha ha: “Được rồi, vậy chờ ngày khác có cơ hội, lại tự mình tới xin thỉnh giáo!”

Thanh âm của Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ không có chút dị thường, Yến Vô Sư thì vẫn hệt như lúc trước. Người đứng xem từ trong thanh âm nghe không ra ai trong số hai người có dấu hiệu bị thương, không nhịn được thầm kêu quái lạ. Lòng khẽ nói lẽ nào hai người này lãng phí hơn nửa ngày trời, lại chẳng có ai bị thương, cũng chẳng phân được thắng bại?

Trận giao phong ngàn năm một thuở giữa hai cao thủ như thế này, lẽ nào lại kết thúc bằng kết quả hòa?

Ở đây cũng có người từng đến Bán Bộ Phong quan chiến, tận mắt nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều bị Côn Tà đã ngã xuống vách núi. Tuy nói người Hung Nô giành được thắng lời, khiến nhiều người ở đây sinh lòng mèo khóc chuột, khó tránh khỏi có chút không vui. Nhưng dạng ước chiến kịch liệt này, cũng nên có kết quả kịch liệt mới phải. Bây giờ cảnh giới võ công của Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ và Yến Vô Sư tựa hồ cao hơn hẳn một bậc, vậy mà lại dùng hình thức như vậy tuyên bố kết thúc, khó tránh khỏi làm cho người ta chưa hết thèm thuồng.

Mà Yến Vô Sư cũng được, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ cũng thế, bọn họ làm việc xưa nay chưa từng phải bàn giao cho bất kỳ ai, sau vài câu đối thoại ngắn ngủi, hai người liền từ trên vách núi cao vút nhảy xuống, một người đáp xuống trong lòng suối, một người đáp xuống một bãi đá cách chỗ Thẩm Kiều không xa.

Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ hướng Yến Vô Sư chắp tay: “Yến tông chủ đường xa mà đến, Nhữ mỗ là chủ nhà vốn nên tận tình đón tiếp. Không biết Yến tông chủ định ở lại thành Kiến Khang này bao lâu, ta sẽ bảo Lâm Xuyên Học Cung đưa thiếp mời tới, thỉnh Yến tông chủ tới làm khách.”

Yến Vô Sư nhàn nhạt nói: “Không cần, nước của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung ta uống không quen, chỉ sợ lúc đó lại mang theo một bụng đầy nhân nghĩa đạo đức trở về, những thứ đó ngươi vẫn nên giữ lại lừa gạt đám dân chúng ngu muội thôi!”

Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ nở nụ cười, cũng không miễn cưỡng: “Vậy Khắc Huệ xin cáo từ trước!”

Hắn phất ống tay áo, xoay người rời đi, bước chân nhìn như tầm thường, đảo mắt một cái đã cách xa bảy tám trượng. Riêng thân pháp quỷ thần khó lường này cũng đủ để người ta trợn mắt há mồm rồi.

“Trường thái tức dĩ yểm thế hề, ai dân sinh chi đa gian! Du tuy hiếu tu khoá dĩ cơ ky hề, kiển triêu đốt nhi tịch thế! Kỳ thế dư dĩ huệ tương hề, hựu thân chi dĩ lãm chi! Diệc dư tâm chi sở thiện hề, tuy cửu tử kỳ do vị hối!…” *

_*: Đây là bài thơ “Ly Tao” là tác phẩm tiêu biểu của Khuất Nguyên, là bài thơ lãng mạn-trữ tình-tự thuật đầu tiên và lớn nhất trong lịch sử văn học Trung Quốc. Ly tao nổi tiếng đến mức người Trung Quốc về sau coi đó là đại biểu của thơ ca. “Ly tao – nỗi sầu ly biệt_

_*Dịch:_

_Ðành than dài gạt vết lệ hoen, thương thay dân tình nhiều gian khó!_

_Làm xinh ta khéo vô duyên,_ _sớm vừa can gián chiều liền sa cơ!_

_Sa cơ mặc nhởn nhơ vẫn thế, vẫn đeo lan dắt huệ như xưa!_

_Lòng ta đã thích đã ưa,_ _dẫu rằng cửu tội có chừa được đâu._

Xa xa truyền đến tiếng ca, đó là lời ngâm tụng “Ly tao” của Nhữ Yên KHắc Huệ. Hắn dùng giọng nam xướng lên, giai điệu kia vang vọng thung lũng, vốn là bi thương lại hóa thành quả cảm, người nghe đều vì thế mà cảm thấy tinh thần phấn chấn.

Xem ra, trận chiến với Yến Vô Sư này vẫn chưa khiến thực lực của Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ giảm bớt đi chút nào, rất nhiều người thầm nghĩ.

Đậu Yến Sơn lúc trước còn ở trước mặt mọi người trong thành lên tiếng, chủ động đưa ra yêu cầu muốn chiến một trận với Yến Vô Sư, mà lúc này sau khi thấy hai người này giao thủ, lại không hề lên tiếng mà lập tức quay người rời đi.

Một đám người độc mồm độc miệng chuyên hóng hớt không ưa Lục Hợp bang, nhịn không được lên tiếng: “Không phải Đậu bang chủ muốn ước chiến với Yến tông chủ à, sao lại đi nhanh vậy?”

Đậu Yến Sơn dừng bước, quay đầu lại, quét mắt nhìn người kia một cái. Người kia bị hắn nhìn mà lòng run rẩy.

“Quá Giang Long Lý Việt, e rằng ta không địch lại Yến tông chủ, nhưng đối phó với ngươi vẫn là dư sức, ngươi có tin không?” Đậu Yến Sơn cười như không cười mà nói.

Lý Việt không ngờ hắn có thể gọi ra danh hiệu của mình, đứng đó không dám nói thêm một câu, nhanh chóng lủi đi mất.

Yến Vô Sư nhìn theo bóng lưng Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ nhẹ nhàng lướt đi, vụt bay lên ngọn cây trúc, cứ thế dựa vào nhánh cây nhỏ bé để làm điểm tựa, cứ vậy leo thẳng lên, dáng người phiêu dật, tựa như chim ưng. Bất quá chỉ qua vài hơi thở, liền không còn bóng dáng.

Chính chủ đều đã đi, ở lại cũng không còn ý nghĩa gì. Người vây xem lục tục rời đi, trong lòng còn có chút đáng tiếc, cũng không biết đáng tiếc vì hôm nay là trận hòa, hay vẫn là tiếc vì chẳng biết sau này lúc nào mới có thể nhìn thấy một lần giao phong như vậy nữa.

Trước trận chiến này, phần lớn mọi người đều cảm thấy, dù Yến Vô Sư lợi hại đến đâu, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ cũng chắc chắn cao hơn một bậc. Dù sao một người là thiên hạ thập đại, một người là cao thủ xếp hạng thứ ba thiên hạ. Mà sau ngày hôm nay, bọn họ cũng không dám nói như vậy nữa. Danh vọng của Yến Vô Sư tất nhiên cũng vì vậy mà cao hơn một tầng. Mà trận chiến này cũng sẽ được đưa ra thảo luận say sưa, nếu không có chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn, hẳn đây sẽ là trận đánh đặc sắc nhất trong mấy năm gần đây trên giang hồ.

Bạch Nhung vốn đứng bên cạnh Thẩm Kiều, chẳng biết từ lúc nào đã không còn bóng người.

Nàng đến vô tung vô ảnh, đi cũng không lời cáo biệt.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không có đi tìm, cũng không men theo con đường đi tới mà quay về. Hắn híp mắt suy nghĩ nửa ngày, cuối cùng lại đi dọc theo một lối nhỏ khác rời đi.

Lúc này sắc trời đã hoàn toàn tối lại.

Sau khi màn đêm buông xuống, gió núi càng lúc càng lạnh hơn. Tuy giờ là tháng tư, nhưng vẫn chưa chính thức vào hè, khe núi luôn là nơi hút gió, gió gào thét khắp nơi, tựa như tiếng quỷ khóc.

Ngọn núi này khá giống Bán Bộ Phong mà ngày đó Thẩm Kiều cùng Côn Tà ước chiến, chỉ là không cao được như vậy. Đất đặt chân trên núi rất hẹp, chỉ vẹn vẹn có mấy viên nhỏ. Trong gió đêm sào xạc, đừng nói là che gió cho đỡ lạnh, chỉ sợ ngay cả nơi để tựa vào cũng không có.

Nhưng mà từ vách núi hơi đi xuống theo một hướng khác, lại có một hang động tự nhiên, đủ để chứa ba bốn người. Nơi này dựa lưng vào vách đá, trên đỉnh đầu cũng có dốc đá che chắn, là một vị trí tránh gió tự nhiên.

Mà trong cái huyệt động này, đang có một người khoanh chân ngồi.

Thời điểm Lý Việt đi tới, đối phương không hề nhúc nhích, tựa như người chết.

“Yến tông chủ?” Hắn mở miệng thăm dò.

Nếu có người bên ngoài ở đây, nghe thấy lời hắn nói, chỉ sợ bị dọa đến giật mình.

Yến Vô Sư rõ ràng giống như Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ đã sớm rời đi, tại sao hiện tại lại có mặt trong sơn động này?

Lý Việt liên tục gọi mấy tiếng, đối phương cũng không hề có động tĩnh.

Lá gan của hắn lớn lên, từng bước từng bước nhỏ giọng tiếp cận. Hắn lấy từ trong lòng ra một hộp quẹt để thắp sáng. Ánh lửa chiếu rõ nơi Yến Vô Sư ngồi. Người kia tựa như cao tăng tọa hóa, vững như bàn thạch, hai mắt nhắm nghiền, ngay cả ánh lửa bật lên cũng không làm cho hắn mở mắt ra.

Lý Việt mừng thầm trong lòng, hai tay vì kích động mà không nhịn được khẽ run lên.

Võ công của hắn chỉ có thể nói là đứng hàng nhị lưu, nhưng nhãn lực lại rất tốt. Vì tổ tiên hắn là thế gia nha sai, từ nhỏ hắn đã được tổ phụ hun đúc, cũng dưỡng thành thói quen quan sát tỉ mỉ.

Tất cả mọi người đều cảm thấy thực lực của Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ và Yến Vô Sư tương đương, trận hòa kia quả thực có chút đáng tiếc, hắn lại không thấy như vậy.

Một trận chiến đánh từ sáng tới tối, hai bên dù không đem hết toàn lực ra chiến, thì ít nhất cũng phải là tám chín thành. Điều này không thể lừa được ai. Chỗ hai người giao thủ kịch liệt nhất, đá núi đã hoàn toàn hóa thành bột mịn. Cục đá cao bằng nửa người trong nhy mắt bị chân khí phá tan thành đá vụn. Nước sông nhất thời ngược dòng, cây cối bốn phía đều bị bẻ gãy. Dưới khí thế mạnh mẽ như vậy, người xem cuộc chiến còn không dám vận nội lực lên chống lại, có thể thấy được uy lục to lớn lúc đó. Như vậy lẽ nào hai người giao thủ, lại không có chút điểm tổn thương nào sao?

Cho dù là cao thủ tuyệt thế, đến cảnh giới như Kỳ Phượng Các, vẫn đều sẽ chết. Chỉ cần không phải thần thiên không dính khói bụi trần gian, thì không thể có chuyện không hề bị thương.

Tuy rằng Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ và Yến Vô Sư đều biểu hiện như không có chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng theo trực giác của Lý Việt sự tình không thể nào kết thúc đơn giản như vậy.

Võ công của hắn tất nhiên là không đuổi kịp hai người này. Mà sau khi mọi người đi rồi, hắn vẫn lưu lại, đảo quanh nơi đó, thậm chí leo lên cả vách núi cheo leo để xem xét. Bởi vì lúc khi người kia giao thủ, từng có một chốc dừng lại trên núi. Cũng không biết trong lúc đó đã có chuyện gì xảy ra, Lý Việt chán muốn chết, tìm nửa ngày cũng không phát hiện ra vật gì có ý nghĩa. Trong lòng hắn cảm thấy có lẽ là mình suy nghĩ nhiều quá. Ai ngờ đang lúc muốn đi, lại phát hiện ở chỗ này có hang động.

Cùng với Yến Vô Sư ở bên trong.

Đây thực sự là một kinh hỉ từ trên trời giáng xuống. Lý Việt vẫn luôn giữ cho mình tỉnh táo, nhưng dù sao cũng không kiềm chế nổi mà khẽ run tay, khiến hộp quẹt cũng run lên theo. Ánh lửa ở trong động chập chờn bất định, lóe lên khí tức quỷ quái khó mà giải thích.

Trong lòng hắn đoán, nhất định là Yến Vô Sư bị thương cho nên mới ở đây chữa thương. Hơn nữa thương thế còn không hề nhẹ, bằng không không đến lượt hắn đi đến trước mặt mà đối phương lại không hề phát hiện.

Nếu mà… Nếu mà mình có thể giết chết Yến Vô Sư, đem thi thể của hắn ra trước mặt mọi người, vậy không thể nghi ngờ mình chỉ trong một đêm mà vang danh thiên hạ.

Đến lúc đó người trong thiên hạ đều biết, người giết Ma quân, không phải là cung chủ Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, mà là mình, Quá Giang Long Lý Việt!

Tâm tình dưới sự khấy động, khiến hắn thậm chí còn không cân nhắc được phiền phức sẽ lũ lượt kéo tới sau này. Chỉ nói thí dụ như vạn nhất hắn thật sự giết được Yến Vô Sư, vậy phải ứng phó thế nào với sự truy sát của Hoán Nguyệt tông, rồi lại làm sao có thể khiến thế nhân tin tưởng. Hắn chỉ là một nhân vật nhị lưu, có thể giết được sao Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ lại không giết được Yến Vô Sư?

Nhưng Lý Việt lại không nghĩ nhiều được như vậy, mê hoặc của công thành danh toại trong chớp mắt đã che mất đầu óc của hắn, khiến cho hắn không nhịn được mà đưa tay rút thanh kiếm bên hông ra…

Mũi kiếm từng tấc từng tấc tiến đến gần. Ma quân mạnh mẽ ban ngày, lúc này ở trước mặt mình, cứ như vậy, vô tri vô giác, tùy ý để người ta bài bố.

Bởi vì kích động, thần sắc Lý Việt thậm chí còn có chút vặn vẹo.

Đột nhiên, vẻ mặt của hắn ngưng đọng lại.

Lý Việt mở to hai mắt trừng cái thứ đột nhiên xuất hiện, gậy trúc che ở đầu mũi kiếm. Cái cổ cứng ngắc chậm rãi nhấc lên, nhìn về phía chủ nhân cây gậy trúc chẳng biết từ lúc nào yên lặng không chút tiếng động mà xuất hiện.

“Lợi dụng lúc người khác gặp khó khăn, không phải là hành vi quân tử. Người như ngươi, cả đời võ công cũng không thể tinh tiến thêm.” Thẩm Kiều bình tĩnh nói, “Đi đi.”

Lý Việt căm giận: “Ngươi thì biết cái gì! Ta từ năm mười năm tuổi đã đi lại trong giang hồ này. Lúc niên thiếu cũng từng đươc người ta nói là có tư chất tốt trời sinh, ai biết đến năm hai mươi lăm, võ công vẫn cứ dừng ở đó không hề tinh tiến thêm. Nếu như có thể lấy được thủ cấp của Yến Vô Sư, nhất định ta có thể danh chấn giang hồ!”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Giết y, võ công của ngươi có thể tinh tiến thêm sao? Đây cũng chỉ là sự đố kị của kẻ yếu với cường giả, vỗng nhiên có được cơ hội lấy đi tính mạng của cường giả, cho nên mới cảm thấy kích động khó nhịn. Ngươi không nên để mình bị tâm ma của chính mình nuốt chửng, bằng không cả đời này trên con đường võ học ngươi cũng khó mà có thể nâng lên.”

Lý Việt bị hắn làm cho tức giận triệt để: “Một kẻ mù như ngươi ở đây lằng nhằng cái gì! Thẩm Kiều, đừng tưởng rằng không ai nhận ra ngươi. Trên giang hồ này không ai không biết, ngươi và Yến Vô Sư cấu kết với nhau, ngay cả Huyền Đô Sơn cũng đều đã đuổi ngươi ra khỏi môn phái. Mặt mũi của Kỳ Phượng Các đều bị ngươi làm cho mất hết. Cái gì mà đệ tự của người mạnh nhất thiên hạ chứ, ta nhổ vào. Bất quá cũng chỉ là một tên bán sắc, xun xoe xu nịnh Ma quân! Ngươi là kẻ ngay cả làm nô lệ cũng cảm thấy có lạc thú phải không, ngươi sợ ta giết chết Yến Vô Sư, sau đó sẽ không còn ai che chở cho ngươi nữa? Là nam nhân thì thẳng lưng mà sống đi, đừng có mà cả ngày nghĩ cách làm sao dựa vào người khác!”

Thẩm Kiều không hề bởi vì những lời này mà nổi giận. Từ khi thân phận của hắn bị Đoạn Văng Ương nói toạc ra tại Tô gia đến nay, rất nhiều người dùng ánh mắt khinh thưởng để mà nhìn hắn. Ngoài miệng bọn họ không nói, nhưng trong tâm không phải không có ý nghĩ giống như Lý Việt, lời khó nghe hơn thế này, Thẩm Kiều cũng từng nghe qua rồi.

Mà trên thực tế, những lời này bất quá cũng chỉ là đao kiếm ngoài miệng, chỉ cần mình không coi đó là chuyện to tát, người khác sẽ không thể tổn thương ngươi mảy may.

Lý Việt thấy hắn không lên tiếng, liền tưởng mình mắng có hiệu quả, lập tức cười lạnh một tiếng: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, nếu ngươi không cản đường, giết được Yến Vô Sư, trên người hắn có lợi ích gì, chúng ta còn có thể phân chia nhau…”

Vừa nói, kiếm cũng đưa ra ngoài.

Ánh kiếm lóe lên, thế đi cực nhanh, đây là chiêu thức Lý Việt khá là đắc ý, thế đi sắc sảo, đâm thẳng hậu tâm!

Keng ——!

Âm thanh kéo dài vang vọng, mũi kiếm không có đâm vào thân thể Yến Vô Sư, kiếm đã bay lên, vẽ lên một độ cong trên không trung, trực tiếp rơi xuống đất.

Lý Việt chỉ cảm thấy cổ tay đau xót, không khỏi a lên một tiếng. Thân thể hắn phản ứng cũng coi như nhanh nhẹn, thấy gậy trúc quét tới bên hông mình, đánh xuống hạ bàn, cả người ngửa ra sau, né khỏi đường quét của gậy trúc, sau đó đột nhiên bật dậy, tay chụp lấy gậy trúc, bay lên đá một cước vào hạ thân của Thẩm Kiều.

Mà thân hình của đối phương lại nhẹ nhàng trôi về phía sau rồi lập tức hiện ra phía sau hắn, nhanh đến mức làm cho người ta khó mà tin tưởng. Lý Việt còn chưa kịp phản ứng, cả người đã bị vỗ một chưởng vào phía sau lưng, đánh đến nỗi va thẳng người vào vách đá, trực tiếp hôn mê.

Lý Việt bại, không chỉ ở chỗ hắn xem thường Thẩm Kiều, bởi vì cho dù hắn không coi thường đối phương, hôm nay nhất định sẽ là kết quả này.

Trận giao thủ lần đó của Thâm Kiều và Đoạn Văn Ương tại Tô phủ, cũng chưa từng được lưu truyền ra. Mà đám người bại dưới tay hắn là Bạch Nhung, Tiếu Sắt lại không thể rêu rao khắp nơi là mình bại trận, cho nên ấn tưởng của rất nhiều người vẫn như cũ dừng ở trận chiến nơi Bán Bộ Phong ngày đó, cộng với đủ loại đồn đại truyền miệng sau đó, dẫn đến cái nhìn của mọi người đối với Thẩm Kiều xuống dốc không phanh. Ban đầu thì có chút coi trọng, bây giờ chỉ còn coi khinh. Trong một đêm, cái tên Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư được nối lại với nhau, chở thành một danh từ phổ biến, đó là chó nhà có tang.

Thẩm Kiều không có để ý đến Lý Việt nữa. Hắn đi về phía Yến Vô Sư, đụng đến đối phương, liền cảm thấy một luồng khí lạnh lẽo từ bàn tay đâm thẳm vào da thịt, gần như muốn xâm lược toàn thân. Hắn cả kinh lập tức buông tay, dù là như vậy, cảm giác lạnh lẽo nơi tay vẫn phải mất một lúc lâu mới chậm rãi biến mất.

Hắn phát hiện thân thể Yến Vô Sư không những cứng rắn như băng, hơn nữ còn tựa như hoàn toàn không còn sức sống. Giống như đã phong bế hoàn toàn ngũ giác, cho nên vừa rồi mới có chuyện Lý Việt ở ngay bên cạnh nói chuyện động thủ, Yến Vô Sư vẫn vô tri vô giác.

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút, nhịn xuống cỗ khí tức băng hàn thực cốt kia, đem tay của đối phương kéo ra khỏi tay áo, thăm dò mạch.

Mạch vẫn đập, dưới mũi cũng có hơi thở, nhưng mạch tượng có chút hỗn loạn, tựa hồ như có vài cỗ khí lưu bất đồng đang ở trong cơ thể đối phương va chạm lẫn nhau.

Nói cách khác, Yến Vô Sư có dấu hiệu tẩu hỏa nhập ma.

Người có võ công càng cao, đi được càng xa trên con đường võ thuật, khó tránh khỏi sẽ có suy nghĩ muốn truy cầu cảnh giới cao hơn, không muốn đi theo khuôn phép cũ, cho nên cơ hội xuất hiện chuyện tẩu hỏa nhập ma cũng là càng cao.

Giống như Kỳ Phượng Các, Thôi Tử Vọng, Hồ Lộc Cổ vậy, những người này đều là những tông sư kinh tài tuyệt diễm. Nếu như bọn họ chịu sống đàng hoàng, để tuổi thọ sống mà chết tại nhà thì qua thêm mấy chục năm nữa cũng không thành vấn đề. Nhưng bọn họ lại không muốn cứ như vậy mà dừng bước trên con đường võ học, việc đó so với giết chết bọn họ còn khó chịu hơn. Khi đạt tới cảnh giới kia của bọn họ, muốn tiến thêm một bước nữa có thể nói là khí như lên trời, chi hơi bất cẩn một chút là có thể dễ dàng tẩu hỏa nhập ma, thậm chí nguy hiểm tới tính mạng.

Yến Vô Sư xảy ra chuyện này, kỳ thực Thẩm Kiều đã sớm phát hiện đầu mối.

Ma tâm cùng đạo tâm khác nhau, nguyên nhân căn bản là ở chỗ đường đi của hai người là hoàn toàn khác nhau, lại mỗi ngày chung một chỗ. Một đen một trắng, vĩnh viễn xa xôi không cách nào cùng xuất hiện. Trăm ngàn năm qua, chưa từng có người nào thử nghiệm đem ma tâm cùng đạo tâm ra tụ hợp. Ngay cả con người đứng đầu Ma tông lúc trước là Thôi Tử Vọng cũng chưa từng làm thế. Mà với tính cách của Yến Vô Sư, nhất định ở trên con đường võ học này y vĩnh viễn không có điểm dừng. Người khác cảm thấy đó là chuyện không thể thực hiện, y càng cố tình muốn làm, cho nên y mới bế quan mười năm. Y không chỉ đem võ công trong tàn quyển Chu Dương sách luyện đến kỹ càng, mà còn nỗ lực dùng chân khí của Chu Dương sách rèn đúc ra một căn cơ mới cho mình, cũng chính là đạo tâm —— một người mặc kệ lợi hại đến đâu, trong cơ thể cũng chỉ có thể có một căn cơ, mà Yến Vô Sư lại hi vọng trong cơ thể mình đồng thời có thể chứa đựng cả ma tâm và đạo tâm. Đạo tâm được đúc ra, ma tâm cũng sẽ không biến mất.

Đây đương nhiên là chuyện không thể. Một thân thể làm sao có khả năng đồng thời chứa đựng cả ma tâm và đạo tâm. Cho nên trong mười năm này, Yến Vô Sư cũng chưa từng thành công. Tuy rằng võ công của y tinh tiến nhanh, đã trở thành cao thủ có thể sánh ngang với Kỳ Phượng Các, nhưng vẫn không cách nào khắc phục cái vấn đề khó khăn này. Hơn nữa y còn lưu lại cho chính mình một mầm họa, lúc bình thường e là không thể hiện ra, nhưng hôm nay cùng Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ động thủ, song phương không thể không dốc hết toàn lực, cho nên lập tức mầm họa nhỏ kia liền hiện ra.

Thẩm Kiều nhí mày thật sâu. Hắn thử đem chân khí chuyển vào trong cơ thể Yến Vô Sư, nhưng cơ thể đối phương tựa hồ có ý thức bài xích nó. Không những không chịu tiếp thu chân khí của hắn, ngược lại còn đem chân khí băng hàn phản phệ trở lại, chui vào trong cơ thể Thẩm Kiều, tùy ý lẩn trốn, lập tức chuyển khắp kinh mạch toàn thân. Thân thể Thẩm Kiều chấn động, không thể không buông tay của đối phương ra, ngược lại chính mình tĩnh tọa điều tức, nỗ lực đem cỗ hàn khí kia trục xuất ra.

Ánh trăng quạnh quẽ, thâm sơn trống vắng, tiếng cú từng tiếng từng tiếng vang lên, tâm ý thê lương thấu tận xương cốt, không hề có chút cảm giác mát mẻ của đêm đầu hạ.

Hộp quẹt của Lý Việt đã cháy hết. Thẩm Kiều đứng dậy đi về phía hắn, muốn từ trên người hắn lấy ra mấy cái hộp quẹt nữa để châm lửa sưởi ấm.

“Thẩm lang, ta chờ ở bên ngoài lâu lắm rồi, sao chàng không gọi người ta vào trong ngồi một chút, chả có tí lòng thương hương tiếc ngọc nào cả!” Thanh âm oán giận từ phía cửa truyền tới, một khuôn mặt đầy hờn giận nhưng cũng rất vui vẻ xuất hiện ở ngoài động.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không cảm thấy có gì ngoài dự đoán, nên chẳng tiếp lời.

Bạch Nhung tự nhiên đi tới, cười hì hì nói: “Ta chờ ở bên ngoài lâu lắm rồi, chỉ sợ đột nhiên Yến tông chủ tỉnh lại. Thẩm lang, chúng ta thương lượng nhé, Lý Việt quá xấu, chàng không muốn hắn được lợi, vậy để cho ta kiếm chút được không nào?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không được.”

Bạch Nhung ngẩn ra, dở khóc dở cười: “Ta còn chưa có nói hết mà, làm sao chàng đã cự tuyệt rồi?”

Thẩm Kiều tìm kiếm mấy lần trên người Lý Việt, lấy ra hai cái hộp quẹt, đốt một cái lên, ánh lửa thoáng chốc rọi sáng cả nửa hang động.

Thân hình Bạch Nhung khẽ nhích, sau một khắc đã xuất hiện ở bên cạnh Yến Vô Sư. Nàng giờ tay lên vỗ về phía đỉnh đầu đối phương, lại bị Thẩm Kiều chẳng biết từ lúc nào xuất hiện ngăn trở. Trong huyệt động nhỏ hẹp, song phương rất nhanh đã đánh qua mười chiêu. Mặc dù Hợp Hoan tông nổi tiếng nhờ mị thuật và song tu, nhưng võ công của bọn họ so với hai tông Hoán Nguyệt, Pháp Kinh cũng không hề thua kém chút nào. Bạch Nhung tuổi còn trẻ đã leo đến vị trí ba người mạnh nhất. Bộ “Thiên Uyên Thập lục thức” của Tang Cảnh Hành được nàng phối hợp với chưởng pháp, khiến cho thiên biến vạn hoa, làm người ta khó lòng phòng bị.

Nàng biết Thẩm Kiều không phải nhân vật có thể để mặc cho mình bắt bí, cho nên có ý định tiên phát chế nhân, tốc chiến tốc thắng. Trong chớp mắt đã ra hơn mười mấy chưởng, phối hợp với thân hình quỷ quyệt khó lường, giống như đồng thời ở trước sau trái phải Thẩm Kiều mà xuất chưởng, vừa xuất chưởng vừa cười duyên: “Thẩm lang, chàng thật là giảo hoạt nha. Lần giao thủ trước, còn cố ý mô phỏng Xuân Thủy Chỉ Pháp của Yến Vô Sư, dọa ta giật mình. Bây giờ ta nhìn thấu rồi nha, xem chàng còn hù dọa được người ta nữa không nào!”

Thẩm Kiều không có lên tiếng, với công lực hiện giờ của hắn, đấu với Bạch Nhung coi như ngang nhau. Nói cách khác, trong tình huống bình thường, người này cũng không thể làm gì được người kia, thậm chí Bạch Nhung còn có khả năng cao hơn một bậc. Chỉ có điều lần trước Bạch Nhung bị chỉ tay kia của hắn dọa sợ, cho nên hắn mới có thể có cơ hội, nhưng cơ hội này không thể có lần thứ hai. Bạch Nhung là một người thông minh, tự nhiên cũng hiểu rõ đạo lý này.

Đừng thấy nàng lúc trước cùng Thẩm Kiều nói cười oanh yến, thanh âm êm nhẹ, thời điểm thật sự cần phải ra tay, nàng cũng sẽ không chút lưu tình.

Vừa rồi Bạch Nhung ở bên ngoài quan sát hồi lâu, là bời vì nàng không thể xác định Yến Vô Sư có thực sự tẩu hỏa nhập ma hay không. Nhưng nhờ trận nháo loạn này của Lý Việt, trái lại trợ giúp nàng xác nhận chuyện này.

Trước mắt, muốn động đến Yến Vô Sư, Thẩm Kiều chính là chướng ngại lớn nhất.

“Thẩm lang, chàng không thương tiếc cho tình cảnh của ta ở Hợp Hoan tông sao. Chỉ cần giết chết Yến Vô Sư, ta liền coi như giúp Hợp Hoan tông loại trừ một đại địch. Từ nay về sau, trong Hợp Hoan tông sẽ không còn ai dám xem thường ta nữa. Ta cũng không cần chàng làm gì cho ta cả, chỉ cần đứng nhìn là được. Một chuyện dễ như ăn cháo như vậy, lẽ nào chàng không thể giúp được sao?”

Trong mắt Bạch Nhung là sóng nước dịu dàng, lộ ra khẩn cầu cùng làm nũng, nhưng động tác trên tay lại chẳng chút chậm lại.

“Thẩm lang, lẽ nào Yến Vô Sư đối xử rất tốt với chàng. Y cứu chàng, cũng chỉ là coi chàng như thứ đồ chơi, thỏa mãn ham mê chòng ghẹo cưỡng ép của y mà thôi. Tính tình của chàng quá ôn nhu, người ta tốt với chàng một, chàng liền nguyện ý báo đáp cả đời. Nhưng nếu y thật sự đối tốt với chàng, tại sao lại ba lần bảy lượt bỏ mặc chàng thân hãm hiểm cảnh? Chẳng lẽ lại là… Chàng thật sự thích Ma quân sao?”

“Nếu như chàng nguyện ý để ta giết chết Yến Vô Sư, ta cũng sẽ dốc toàn lực trợ giúp chàng khôi phục võ công, ngồi lên lại ngôi vị chưởng giáo của Huyền Đô Sơn. Tư vị tự mình nắm chắc đại quyền, không phải tốt hơn gấp trăm lần dựa dẫm vào kẻ khác sao?”

**_ Tác giả có lời muốn nói: _ **

Đại Vương Miêu mới vừa phát hiện phía dưới có nảy mầm một chút tranh luận nho nhỏ. Đây là văn đam mỹ, cái này chắc chắn không thay đổi, trên cơ sở đó, tất cả mọi người đều có thể tự do thảo luận. Mọi người yêu thích Bạch Nhung, kỳ thực cũng là bởi vì nhân vật này được xây dựng rất tốt đúng không, ồ hì hì vênh mặt a ~

Ngoại trừ Hoắc Tây Kinh thật sự là phần tử phản nhân loại, rất nhiều người không thể đơn thuần dùng tốt xấu để mà nhận định. Mọi chuyện Bạch Nhung làm, đều phù hợp với tính cách và tác phong của nàng, phù hợp với lập trường của chính nàng, cũng như lão Yến, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ vậy.

Lão Yến tẩu hỏa nhập ma, bất quá trận đánh này hắn không tính là thua người ta. Bên Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ cũng bị thương, chỉ là tất cả mọi người đều là đám chết vì sĩ diện nên cố gắng chống đỡ, không thể ở trước mặt mọi người thổ huyết ào ào, chương sau sẽ nhắc tới.

**_ Tiểu kịch trường: _ **

**_Bạch Nhung_** : Ngươi che chở cho Yến tông chủ như thế, có phải là thật ra đã sớm yêu hắn không?

 ** _Thẩm Kiều_** : Không sai, trong sinh mệnh của ta, từ xưa đến nay chưa từng có người nào như hắn. Hắn như một tia sáng, chiếu rọi cuộc sống mịt mờ suốt ba mươi năm tại Huyền Đô Sơn của ta. Tuy rằng ngoài miệng ta nói không muốn không muốn, nhưng tâm đã sớm phản bội ta!….Ặc! (quay đầu phẫn nộ) đạo diễn, cái kịch bản rách nát gì vậy!

 ** _Đại Vương Miêu_** : Xin lỗi xin lỗi, ta cầm nhầm kịch bản “Ta không muốn Ma quân bá đạo” ở phim trường bên cạnh.


	42. Chapter 42

Thẩm Kiều không muốn nhiều lời cùng nàng, gậy trúc trong tay nghiễm nhiên nhanh như quang ảnh, kéo theo đó là những dòng gió sắc cạnh ào ào trút xuống. Không khí bên trong động nhỏ bị cuốn lấy, hộp quẹt đã tắt từ lâu, ánh trăng chẳng biết chiếu vào từ khi nào, đan dệt cùng với chưởng phong, tựa như cả dải ngân hà, rồng bay phượng múa.

Nội lực khuấy động, va chạm với nhau hóa thành những lưỡi dao sắc bén, không lâu sau, trên mặt trên tay Lý Việt đã có thêm vài vết máu, chỉ có Yến Vô Sư vẫn như trước ngồi yên xếp bằng ngồi đó như lúc ban đầu, phảng phất tựa kim cương bất hoại, chân khí ngoại lực khó lòng lưu lại chút vết tích trên cơ thể y.

Bạch Nhung chỉ lo để chậm sẽ sinh biến, không còn kiên nhẫn kéo dài, ống tay áo khẽ rung lên, vô số bột phấn theo chưởng phong phát tán ra ngoài, vô sắc vô vị. Nếu là cao thủ bình thường tự nhiên có thể né tránh dễ dàng, chỉ là Thẩm Kiều lại chỉ nhạy cảm về thính lực, nhất thời khó mà phát hiện. Trong chốc lát, hắn đã cảm thấy cả người tê dại, tay chân có chút khó khăn, liền biết mình đã trúng ám toán.

“Thẩm lang a Thẩm lang, chàng làm hỏng chuyện tốt của ta, ta còn đối với chàng hạ thủ lưu tình. Thuốc này không có độc, sẽ chỉ làm tay chân chàng không dùng lực được nửa ngày. Phần ân tình này chàng phải nhớ kỹ đó, nhưng mà bây giờ cũng đừng làm rộn nữa được không nào?”

Thời điểm nàng nói xong câu này, ngữ điệu uyển chuyển mềm nhẹ, tựa như đang làm nũng với tình lang, nhưng tay lại đánh một chưởng về phía Thẩm Kiều. Dù sao mê dược cũng không tính là chắc chắn, vẫn nên đem người đánh đến mức không thể đối nghịch, nàng mới có thể yên tâm đi xử lý Yến Vô Sư.

Thẩm Kiều chịu một chưởng của nàng, lưng va mạnh vào vách đá sắc bén thô ráp, đau đớn lập tức xuyên thấu thân thể, cảm giác ấm nóng bắt đầu lan tràn khắp xiêm y.

Bạch Nhung ôn nhu êm ái nói: “Thẩm lang, đừng trách ta ra tay tàn nhẫn. Chàng cứ che chở y, cho nên ta không thể không đánh ngã chàng trước. Bất quá, chàng yên tâm, ta thay đổi chủ ý rồi. Yến Vô Sư chết không đem lại giá trị gì, chỉ có một tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông ngây ngốc ngơ ngác, mới là điều tốt nhất đối với Hợp Hoan tông. Cho nên, ta sẽ lưu lại cho y một mạng.”

Thời điểm nàng nói câu này, bàn tay trắng mịn nõn nà đã giơ lên, vỗ xuống đỉnh đầu Yến Vô Sư!

Bạch Nhung tự cho rằng mình đã không chết lực đạo rất tốt. Một chưởng này đánh xuống, xương đầu của đối phương sẽ không hao tổn chút nào, thương tổn sẽ chỉ ở trong não bộ.

Nhưng một chưởng này còn chưa vỗ xuống, nàng lại chỉ có thể nghiêng người né tránh, gậy trúc phía sau tựa như hình với bóng đuổi theo.

“Ngươi không trúng mê dược?” Bạch Nhung khó có thể tin nói.

“Có một chút, ta bế khí đúng lúc.” Thẩm Kiều tằng hắng một cái, động tác trong tay có hơi chậm lại.

Bạch Nhung nhân cơ hội ra tay, phối hợp với “Thiên Uyên Thập Lục Thức”, như quỷ như mị tiến sát mặt Thẩm Kiều, ngón giữa và ngón trỏ trực tiếp đâm vào tim Thẩm Kiều, khiến người ta khó lòng phòng bị. Nàng vốn muốn nhân cơ hội này bức đối phương thu tay lùi lại, ai ngờ Thẩm Kiều không những không lùi mà còn tiến tới, làm cho Bạch Nhung không cách nào tiến thêm.

“Chàng yêu thích y đến vậy sao, thích đến mức không tiếc lấy mạng mình ra che chở à!” Bạch Nhung tức đến nổ phổi.

Thẩm Kiều không nói một lời, không biết là vì không muốn giải thích, hay là cảm thấy nói sẽ tốn sức.

Vừa lúc đó, hai mắt vốn nhắm chặt của Yến Vô Sư đột nhiên mở ra!

Thẩm Kiều đưa lưng về phía y cho nên không nhìn thấy, Bạch Nhung thì lại thấy rõ.

Nàng giật mình, thấy Yến Vô Sư nhìn thẳng vào mình, cũng không đoán ra hiện tại y rốt cục là có sao không: “Thẩm lang, tình lang của chàng tỉnh lại rồi kìa, chàng còn muốn động thủ với ta nữa sao?”

Thẩm Kiều chỉ coi là nàng thuận miệng nói bừa, tất nhiên không thèm để ý tới, mãi đến khi từ sau đầu có một trận gió đánh tới, hắn mới bỗng nhiên cảnh giác, không thể không xoay người lại đón đỡ.

Nhân cơ hội này, Bạch Nhung lập tức lướt về phía cửa động: “Chàng cho rằng ta đang gạt chàng sao. Hai người cứ hảo hảo mà ôn chuyện, ta đây không quấy rầy nữa!”

Dứt lời cười duyên một tiếng, trực tiếp biến mất ở cửa động.

Nàng đối phó với Thẩm Kiều còn được, nếu như thêm một tên Yến Vô Sư nữa, đặc biệt là một tên có thể ra tay Yến Vô Sư, vậy không thể nghi ngờ là chỉ có một con đường chết. Cho nên sau khi xác nhận Yến Vô Sư đã tỉnh lại, nàng nhanh chóng ra quyết định, lập tức lựa chọn con đường bỏ của chạy lấy người.

Gậy trúc bị lực đạo kia mạnh mẽ đánh bay, Thẩm Kiều còn chưa kịp nói một câu, cổ họng đã bị chặt chẽ chặn lại.

“Thẩm Kiều.”

Một tiếng này băng lãnh thấu xương, trong đó phảng phất như không hề có chút tình cảm gì.

Lực đạo đối phương quá lớn, gần như đem cổ hắn bẻ gãy!

Thẩm Kiều giật nảy mình, không để ý mình bị bóp nghẹt thở, một chưởng lập tức đánh tới.

Yến Vô Sư không hề né tránh, miễn cưỡng đỡ lấy một chưởng này của hắn, cùng lúc đó năm ngón tay buông ra, người chỉ hơi lui lại vài bước, không hề thổ huyết.

Thẩm Kiều cúi người xuống ho đến mức không ngừng rơi lệ, thân thể triệt để mất đi sức lực, ngã về bên cạnh.

Qua một lúc lâu, Yến Vô Sư rốt cục cũng lên tiếng lần nữa: “Tại sao ngươi lại ở đây?”

Ngữ khí câu này nghe bình thường hơn rất nhiều, nhưng Thẩm Kiều vẫn không dám khinh thường. Hắn dựa vào vách đá thở dốc: “Ngươi tẩu hỏa nhập ma.”

Yến Vô Sư liếc mắt nhìn Lý Việt nằm ngất trong động, tầm mắt lại quay về trên người Thẩm Kiểu, bỗng nhiên cười nói: “Ta không nghĩ sai đó chứ, cơ hội tốt như vậy, ngươi lại không nhân cơ hội giết chết ta, hoặc là trốn ở bên cạnh nhìn ta bị giết, lại còn ra tay ngăn lại?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Tại sao ta lại muốn giết người?”

Yến Vô Sư ha ha cười: “A Kiều, chẳng lẽ ngươi thật sự lâu ngày sinh tình với ta?”

Thẩm Kiều thở hổn hển, chậm rãi phun ra hai chữ: “Báo ân.”

“Báo ân?” Nụ cười của Yến Vô Sư có chút kinh ngạc, “Ta nhớ trước kia từng nói với ngươi rồi, ta cứu ngươi, chỉ là nhất thời hứng thú, muốn xem ngươi có tư cách trở thành đối thủ của ta hay không, thuận tiện thưởng thức một chút cảnh tượng kẻ đáng thương như ngươi bị bạn bè xa lánh, không còn gì cả, có thể thất bại hoàn toàn hay không, bởi vì gặp phải đả kích liên tiếp mà phát rồ.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Mục đích của ngươi là gì, cũng sẽ không thay đổi chuyện ngươi thật sự đã cứu ta. Cho dù có vì muốn giết ta mà cứu ta, trước khi ta bị giết, vẫn vì vậy mà cảm kích ngươi.”

Yến Vô Sư không khỏi càng thêm vui vẻ: “ A Kiều a A Kiều, ta cảm thấy ngươi không nên tu đạo, phải là tu phật mới đúng. Người có tâm địa thiện lương như ngươi, nói không chừng đã sớm tu thành cao tăng đắc đạo, làm sao còn có thể bị người ta đánh rớt xuống vách núi, thê thảm như vậy chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều cũng không để ý đến trào phúng của y, thở một hơi, tiếp tục nói: “Triều Chu bây giờ là do Vũ Văn Ung cai trị, thế gian này mới có thể xưng tụng thái bình. Nếu như không có ngươi, Hoán Nguyệt tông chỉ với Biên Duyên Mai và Ngọc Sinh Yên, chưa chắc đã có thể ngăn cảm thế lực tám phe như hổ rình mồi. Nếu như Vũ Văn Ung bởi vậy mà xảy ra bất trắc, công khanh đại thần, thay một vị hoàng đế vẫn có thể sống, nhưng sẽ khiến các nước khác mượn cơ hội khởi binh, cuối cùng gặp xui xẻo, vẫn mãi chỉ là bách tính bình thường.”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Miệng lưỡi của ngươi càng ngày càng sắc bén đó.”

Trong lúc hai người dừng lại, Lý Việt cũng tỉnh lại.

Ban đầu vẻ mặt của hắn toàn hoàn là kinh ngạc mờ mịt, nhưng khi hắn nhìn thấy Yến Vô Sư đang chắp tay thú vị mà nhìn hắn, kinh ngạc kia lập tức biến thành sợ hãi, liên tục lăn lộn mà đứng dậy, không nói hai lời lập tức chạy thẳng ra ngoài.

Yến Vô Sư không chút để ý bắn cục đá trong tay ra. Đá vụn miễn cưỡng xẹt qua vành tai Lý Việt, lưu lại một vệt máu trên đó.

Lý Việt kêu thảm một tiếng, chân càng chạy nhanh hơn.

Nếu như Yến Vô Sư có ý định giết hắn, hiện tại chỉ sợ hắn đã sớm biến thành một cỗ thi thể lạnh lẽo tựa băng.

Thẩm Kiều không biết tại sao Yến Vô Sư lại thay đổi chủ ý, cũng không có sức lực để mà đi phỏng đoán. Hắn dựa vào vách đá, vết thương sau lưng trái lại càng lúc càng đau. Nếu không nhờ chân khí còn đang lưu chuyển trong cơ thể, giờ khắc này hắn đã sớm đông cứng rồi.

Trái lại Yến Vô Sư quay đầu nhìn hắn nói: “Ta không giết hắn, là bởi vì trên đời này còn nhiều biện pháp, so với giết người, thà làm cho người sống không bằng chết. Hắn muốn giết ta, lại giết không thành, sau này nhất định đều là cảnh ngày ngày sống trong sợ hãi, sợ bị ta trả thù. Cuộc sống so với hiện tại nhất định không thể thoải mái hơn rồi. Ta chỉ cần cách một thời gian lại cho người dùng danh nghĩa của ta đi quấy rầy hắn một phen, chắc chắn hắn sẽ sợ gần chết, ngươi nói xem, như vậy có phải càng thú vị hơn không?”

Thẩm Kiều nhớ tới một chuyện khác: “Kỳ thực cho dù ta không ra tay ngăn cản, Lý Việt và Bạch Nhung cũng đều không giết được ngươi, đúng không?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Đúng, khi đó tuy rằng ta không nhúc nhích được, nhưng vẫn có nhận biết với ngoại giới, cũng nghe được lời đối thoại của các ngươi. Ngươi cũng nhận ra trong cơ thể của ta có chân khí băng hàn đúng không. Lúc đó nếu bọn họ muốn giết ta, tất cũng sẽ bị chân khí băng hàn đó phản phệ.”

Thẩm Kiều khe khẽ thở dài, bỗng nhiên nói: “Bạch Nhung đi rồi.”

Mãi đến tận lúc vừa rồi, Bạch Nhung có lẽ vẫn trốn ở ngoài động, muốn xác nhận xem rốt cục Yến Vô Sư có thật sự đã khôi phục lại hay không. Mãi đến tận khi Lý Việt đào tẩu, nghe thấy đoạn đối thoại này của Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều, nàng mới thật sự buông bỏ tâm tư mà rời đi.

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “A Kiều hà tất phải thở dài? Ngươi một đường tìm đến, bất chấp nguy hiểm ở bên cạnh trông nom ta, làm sao ta có thể không nể mặt ngươi chứ? Ngươi không thích ta giết người, vậy ta làm sao lại không thể buông tha cho bọn chúng lần nay. Tiểu nha đầu Bạch Nhung kia nếu hiện tại chết đi sẽ rất đáng tiếc, có nàng, sau này việc vui của Hợp Hoan tông mới càng lớn a!”

Hắn đứng dậy, khom lưng ôm lấy Thẩm Kiều. Thời điểm bàn tay kia chạm đến lưng hắn, Thẩm Kiều khẽ run lên, có lẽ là vì vết thương bị xiêm y cọ sát vào.

Yến Vô Sư phát hiện, đem ôm ngang đổi thành vác lên vai.

Hắn vừa rồi mới tẩu hỏa nhập ma, tình trạng hung hiểm, lúc này lại như không chút liên quan. Từ hang động trên vách núi, một đường đi xuống như như giẫm lên đất bằng, bất quá chỉ trong chốc lát đã ở dưới núi.

Trở lại hành quán thoa thuốc, Thẩm Kiều phải điều tức chữa thương, dứt khoát trực tiếp bế quan ba ngày.

Sau ba ngày đi ra, sứ đoàn triều Chu vừa vặn cũng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, chuẩn bị khởi hành về nước.

Vũ Văn Khánh nghe nói hắn bị thương, liền đặc biệt sai người mang tới không ít đồ bổ. Thực lòng, đối với kết quả trận chiến giữa Yến Vô Sư và Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ, hắn rất là hiếu kỳ, nghe nói là đánh ngang tay, chỉ là không biết nội tình ra sao, lại không dám tự mình đi hỏi Yến Vô Sư, cho nên liền muốn đến tìm Thẩm Kiều dò hỏi. Đáng tiếc rơi đúng lúc Thẩm Kiều bế quan, không thể gặp mặt, khó chịu đợi cả ba ngày mới đợi được Thẩm Kiều xuất quan.

Hắn không thể chờ đợi được nữa, nhanh chóng chạy đến tìm Thẩm Kiều, đầu tiên là thăm hỏi sức khỏe của hắn, sau đó liền ngượng ngùng nói: “Hôm đó không đoán được người đông như vậy, ta thiếu chút nữa cũng lạc mất cả Ngọc Tư, ngươi không sao chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Đa tạ sự quan tâm của Vũ Văn huynh, chỉ là chút thương tổn, đã gần như khỏe hẳn rồi.”

Vũ Văn Khánh: “Không dối gạt ngươi, chúng ta đang chuẩn bị khởi hành về nước. Nếu không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, phía bên Lâm Xuyên Học Cung cũng sẽ phái người đến đưa tiễn. Ngày ấy Yến thiếu sư và Nhữ Yên cung chủ giao đấu rốt cục là thắng hay thua. Ngươi ở bên cạnh xem chiến, chắc chắn rõ như lòng bàn tay. Thiếu sư không nói, ta cũng không có gan đi dò hỏi. Nhưng nếu là thiếu sư thắng, ta cũng có thể an tâm chế nhạo người của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung vài câu, thể hiện ra uy phong của Đại Chu ta!”

Thẩm Kiều không nghĩ tới hắn vọi vàng đến tìm mình chỉ là vì chút chuyện nhỏ như thế này, có chút buồn cười: “Hẳn là Yến tông chủ trên cơ một bậc.”

Vũ Văn Khánh a một tiếng, mừng tít mắt, lại có chút không tin: “Thật sao, ta nghe nói cái người Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ này võ công rất cao cường, phỏng chừng có thể nói là đứng ở ba vị trí đầu trong thiên hạ, nói không chừng còn có thể tranh vị trí đệ nhất ấy chứ?”

Những chuyện có liên quan đến võ công, Vũ Văn Khánh có nghe nhiều hơn cũng không hiểu nổi, Thẩm Kiều liền chọn những lời dễ hiểu để giảng giải: “Kỳ thực hai người đều bị chút thương tích. Yến tông chủ là do họa cũ gây nên, mà Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ, nếu ta đoán không nhầm, hẳn là tổn thương kinh mạch. Trong vòng một tháng, phỏng chừng không thể vọng động chân khí.”

“Đâu chỉ một tháng, chỉ sợ trong vòng ba tháng cũng không thể động thủ với người khác.”

Thanh âm nhàn nhạt từ cửa vang lên, Yến Vô Sư đi tới.

“Ngươi có gì muốn hỏi, vì sao không tự mình tới tìm ta?”

Cũng không biết vì sao, Vũ Văn Khánh cứ thấy y là tinh thần hốt hoảng, bị ánh mắt khiếp người kia của y quét qua, dưới mông như có bàn chông, một khắc cũng không ngồi yên, lúc này liền ngượng ngùng cười nói: “Thiếu sư trăm công nghìn việc, không dám đến quấy rầy. Ta phải đi giám sát đám thủ hạ xem chúng có thu dọn hành lý ổn thỏa chưa, để còn chuẩn bị xuất phát, chút nữa ta sẽ phái người tới đây mời hai vị.”

Dứt lời, lòng bàn chân như có bôi mỡ, nhanh chóng lách người chuồn mất.

Yến Vô Sư chuyển hướng Thẩm Kiều: “Sao rồi?”

Thẩm Kiều không biết hắn hỏi cái gì, chậm rãi nói: “Trận chiến giữa ngươi và Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ quá đặc sắc, thế gian hiếm có. Người khác có lẽ sẽ ngộ ra được ít nhiều, mà ta bế quan ba ngày, ngoại trù an dưỡng vết thương cũ, công lực cũng không có gì tiến triển, luôn cảm thấy có một tầng cách trở, khiến ta không thể nào tiến thêm một bước nữa, phảng phất như cứ mãi quanh quẩn một chỗ. Chuyện đáng mừng duy nhất chính là chân khí đã lưu thông hơn một chút, tật ở mắt cũng chuyển biến tốt hơn, bây giờ đại khái có thể nhìn thấy một chút ảnh mờ.”

“Đáng tiếc.” Từ đáy lòng Yến Vô Sư vang lên thanh âm này.

Băng băng lãnh lãnh, nguội lạnh vô tình.

Nhưng trên mặt hắn lại không mảy may bộc lộ ra chút nào, ngược lại chỉ khẽ mỉm cười: “Vậy thì tốt.”

Trận chiến này của Yến Vô Sư và Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ, rất nhanh đã lưu truyền ra ngoài..

Về chuyện thắng thua, chỉ cẩn là người không ai không quan tâm.

Tại Nam triều, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ không chỉ có thanh danh trác tuyệt trên giang hồ, mà trong triều đình hắn cũng nắm một vị trí đặc biệt. Trần chủ dành cho hắn rất nhiều ưu đãi, mà ngay cả Liễu hoàng hậu cũng xuất thân từ Lâm Xuyên Học Cung. Bởi vậy trong mắt rất nhiều người Nam triều, địa vị của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung phải nói là nhất chi độc tú*, gần như tương đương với nho môn cùng với lãnh tụ võ lâm tại Nam triều.

_*Nhất chi độc tú: Đại ý là “Hiền tài duy nhất mình ta”._

Với thân phận và danh vọng như vậy, giả như Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ bại dưới tay Yến Vô Sư, vậy thì gần như là không thể tưởng tượng.

Mà sự thực là, những người ngày ấy tới xem chiến, đều nói hai người đánh ngang tay, mà sau khi Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ trở về, lại vẫn ở trong Lâm Xuyên Học Cung đóng cửa không ra, ai đến cũng không tiếp kiến. Yến Vô Sư cũng tương tự, ở lại trong hành quán không đi đâu cả. Việc này không khỏi khiến lời đồn đãi càng thêm phát triển. Có người nói hai bên đều đã lưỡng bại câu thương, cũng có người nói võ công của Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ cao hơn một bậc, Yến Vô Sư không còn mặt mũi nào gặp người.

Cùng lúc đó, Vũ Văn Khánh cũng thả ra tin tức, nói là Yến thiếu sư của bổn quốc mở tiệc cung nghênh Nhữ Yên cung chủ tại hành quán, hy vọng Nhữ Yên cung chủ có thể thu xếp công việc bớt chút thời gian tới, chúng tôi rất hân hạnh được đón tiếp —— cái này thuần túy là biện pháp mà hắn nghĩ ra để chọc ghẹo người Nam triều sau khi nghe được Thẩm Kiều nói. Nếu như bên Lâm Xuyên Học Cung không có được câu trả lời, hắn liền có thể trắng trợn cười nhạo. Nếu như Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ đích thân tới cũng không sao, ngược lại hắn cũng chưa từng nói là Yến Vô Sư nhất định sẽ có mặt.

Tuy rằng hiện tại hai nước kết minh, nhưng ai cũng biết, liên minh này chỉ là tạm thời. Bởi vì hiện tại mọi người đều có chung một mục tiếu. Một khi mục tiêu này biến mất, minh hữu sẽ lập trức biến lại thành kẻ địch, bề nổi không có chuyện gì trở ngại thì không nói, nhưng sóng ngầm phía dưới từ xưa đến nay chưa từng thiếu.

Rất nhiều người Nam triều nghe đến tin này đều cảm thấy vô cùng không cam lòng, đều cho rằng Vũ Văn Khánh khinh người quá đáng. Không ít người tự nhận là có võ công chủ động đến cổng gõ cửa, đưa ra ý tưởng muốn khiêu chiến Yến Vô Sư.

Mà Yến Vô Sư là ai cơ chứ, y ngông cuồng tự phụ, thậm chí cả với đám người có trình độ tương đương. Những người tầm thường còn lại, y đều không để vào mắt, thì làm sao lại quan tâm người khác nói thế nào. Những người này nếu thật sự được hắn “Tự mình tiếp đón”, phỏng chừng chẳng thể thấy được ánh mặt trời ngày mai.

Kỳ thực căn bản không cần tới Yến Vô Sư tự mình ra tay, những người đi cùng Vũ Văn Khanh cũng đủ để ứng phó với đám giang hồ nhân sĩ thường thường tới cửa kia.

Hai ngày sau, bên phía Lâm Xuyên Học Cung rốt cục cũng truyền đến tin tức, uyển chuyển cự tuyệt lời mời của Vũ Văn Khánh, nói cung chủ đang bế quan, ai cũng không gặp.

Lời đáp lại này phảng phất chứng minh cho lời nói của Vũ Văn Khánh. Những thanh âm mắng chửi người triều Chu quá ngông cuồng lập tức biến mất. Vũ Văn Khánh phải nói là đắc ý không biết đến cỡ nào, vui vẻ tìm đến Thẩm Kiều nói chuyện, nhưng từ nơi đó lại nhận được tin tức Thẩm Kiều đã rời đi rồi.

Hỏi Như Như thì cái gì cũng không biết,Vũ Văn Khánh mặc dù rất sợ phải nói chuyện với Yến Vô Sư, cũng không nhịn được mà tìm tới đối phương: “Thiếu sư, ngài có biết Thẩm đạo trưởng đi đâu không?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Làm sao, ngươi đối với hắn nhớ mãi không quên sao?”

Vũ Văn Khánh cẩn thận từng tí một cười làm lành: “Nào có chuyện đó, Thẩm đạo trưởng cùng chúng ta một đường đi tới, vốn cũng nên cùng chúng ta quay về, mà hiện tại không thấy, ta dù sao cũng nên đi hỏi thăm một tiếng.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Hắn đi rồi.”

Vũ Văn Khánh: “A?”

Yến Vô Sư vốn không có hứng thú cùng người ta nói nhiều như vậy, nhưng khi thấy bộ dạng mờ mịt thất hồn lạc phách của Vũ Văn Khánh, y lại cảm thấy thú vị: “Hắn đã từng nói, sau khi xem xong trận giao thủ giữa bản tọa và Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ, sẽ tự mình rời đi.”

Vũ Văn Khánh lẩm bẩm nói: “Một mình hắn có thể đi đâu được chứ, không phải nói không thể quay lại Huyền Đô Sơn sao?”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Vũ Văn Khánh, ngươi dẫn ái thiếp đi theo, lại đứng núi này trông núi nọ, đối với Thẩm Kiều để ý như vậy, lẽ nào thật sự không coi bản tọa ra gì sao?”

Lời này của hắn rõ ràng là vừa cười vừa nói, Vũ Văn Khánh lại cứ cảm thấy rùng mình lạnh lẽo, nào còn dám ở đó hỏi nhiều, nhanh chóng kiếm cớ cáo từ, tựa như làn khói nhanh chóng chuồn mất.

Nhìn thân ảnh chật vật rời đi của Vũ Văn Khánh, Yến Vô Sư ung dung thong thả để sách xuống nhìn ra phía ngoài cửa sổ.

Hắn vẫn như trước giữ nụ cười trên mặt, đáy mắt lại là hứng thú băng lãnh dạt dào.

…….

Lúc này Thẩm Kiều đang trên đường đi về phía Bắc.

Trời vừa đúng giữa trưa, thanh bào gậy trúc, góc áo tung bay, hắn nhịn không được khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên.

Bây giờ lấy tay che trán ngăn lại ánh mặt trời chiếu xuống, hắn cũng có thể híp mắt nhìn thấy cảnh vật trước mặt. Tuy rằng không thể rõ rành như trước lúc bị thương, nhưng chỉ có mất đi, mới biết được hóa ra mình có những báu vật gì.

Trước khi rời đi, hắn từng đến tìm Vũ Văn Khánh, muốn cáo từ ngay mặt, chỉ là đối phương không thấy, hắn mới để lại cho Vũ Văn Khánh một phong thư, nhờ Như Như thay hắn chuyển giao. Chỉ là Như Như sợ hãi uy nghiêm của chủ thượng, có lẽ trước đó đã đem tin này giao lại cho Yến Vô Sư. Trong thư cũng không để lại tin tức gì, đều là chút thăm hỏi thầm thường, còn lại không còn gì khác.

Thẩm Kiều vốn còn cho rằng Yến Vô Sư sẽ ngăn cản, nhưng chuyện lại thuận lợi ngoài ý muốn. Yến Vô Sư không hề nói gì, lập tức đồng ý, cái này ngược lại khiến cho Thẩm Kiều có chút bất ngờ.

Tính tình vị tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông này đúng là giống hệt lời đồn, hỉ nộ vô thường, thay đổi xoành xoạch. Cho dù ở chung lâu như vậy, Thẩm Kiều cũng không dám nói mình hoàn toàn thấu hiểu con người đối phương.

Có lẽ chính mình không chịu gieo xuống ma tâm, đối với chuyện khôi phục võ công lại xa xa vô vọng, cho nên với Yến Vô Sư mà nói, hắn đã không còn là một đối thủ có thể đánh ngang tay nữa. Yến Vô Sư đã thất vọng triệt để cho nên đau dài không bằng đau ngắn, nhanh chóng buông tay. Cũng có lẽ là do mình không quản khổ cực lên núi phá trận ám hại của Lý Việt và Bạch Nhung, khiến cho đối phương rốt cục cũng bị đánh động. Điều này chứng minh, người kia dù lãnh khốc vô tình, nhưng kỳ thực dưới đáy lòng vẫn luôn có một tia nhân tính?

Thẩm Kiều không khỏi vì cái phỏng đoán này của mình mà lắc đầu bật cười. E rằng hắn đem người ta nghĩ quá tốt rồi. Mà nếu như có thể khiến mình khoái hoạt tự tại, nghĩ người khác tốt hơn một chút thì có làm sao đâu?

Từ thành Kiến Khang, đường đi khá là thuận lợi. Từ xưa Giang Nam vốn nhiều phồn hoa, đường thủy hay bộ đều rất thông thoáng, cục diện chính trị cũng ổn định, rất dễ dàng khiến cho người ta quên đi những bất an rung chuyển vẫn còn tồn tại trong thiên hạ.

Mà đến biên giới Nam triều, tiến vào Tề quốc, một đường đi thẳng hướng Bắc, có thể cảm giác rất rõ giàng người dân thương lữ trên đường dần dần ít đi. Nụ cười sung túc trên gương mặt người đi cũng vơi dần, mà thêm vào đó là chút căng thẳng khốn đốn.

Cũng không biết có phải bởi vì trải qua một thời gian dài chỉ nghe thanh âm để phán đoán trạng thái của người xung quanh hay không mà Thẩm Kiều phát hiện, hiện tại hắn rất thích quan sát sắc mặt cùng cảm xúc của người khác. Mặc dù vẫn không nhìn ra điều gì quá rõ ràng, nhưng vẫn luôn có thể phát hiện ra một chút gì đó.

Từ tháng tư đi tới tháng năm, vừa đi vừa nghỉ, cước trình cũng không ngừng, lúc hứng thú, Thẩm Kiều cũng sẽ dùng tới khinh công. Rất ít người biết, cái vị không mặc đạo vào, chống gậy trúc đi du tẩu khắp nơi, thích yên bình du ngoạn này cư nhiên lại là cái người trong mắt thế nhân vốn chán chường thê thảm đến mức phải dựa vào Ma Quân, chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn.

Trận chiến của Yến Vô Sư và Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ đó, gần như ai ai cũng đã biết. Trong địa phận Lương Châu có lẽ đang tổ chức hội nghị võ lâm gì đó, ven đường Thẩm Kiều tình cờ thấy được không ít người giang hồ đi về nơi đó, nghe thấy bọn họ bàn luận về trận chiến này. Người Tề quốc đương nhiên sẽ không như người Nam triều, sùng bái Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ như vậy, trong lời nói, ngược lại lại thể hiện thái độ khá là tôn sùng ngóng trông đối với Yến Vô Sư. Bởi lẽ thiên tính của con người vốn là yêu thích cái mạnh. Thực lực của Yến Vô Sư cao như vậy, cho dù là người trong Ma môn, cũng vẫn sẽ có rất nhiều người yêu thích và ngưỡng mộ sùng bái đối với y.

Ngoài thành Lương Châu có một quán trà nhỏ, Thẩm Kiều đang ngồi nghe mọi người bàn luận về trận chiến của Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ và Yến Vô Sư. Mặc dù ở đây không có ai nhìn thấy tận mắt, nhưng lại nói đến hoa bay đầy trời, giống như đã chính mắt nhìn thấy vậy. Nói đến mức người ngồi nghe như Thẩm Kiều cũng không nhịn được mà nở nụ cười.

Bên cạnh còn một ghế trống, rất nhanh đã có người ngồi xuống. Hắn cúi đầu uống trả, vẫn chưa ngẩng lên, lại nghe đối phương nói: “Trùng hợp vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều: “……..”


	43. Chapter 43

Thẩm Kiều đỡ trán: “Thẩm mỗ cảm thấy đây không thể dùng từ trùng hợp để hình dung.”

Yến Vô Sư ung dung thong thả cầm lấy chén nước còn lại trên bàn, cũng không uống, chỉ là đùa nghịch: “Nhân sinh có khi nào không tương phùng, ly biệt thiên nhai, biển trời gặp gỡ. Bản tọa cảm thấy rất có thể là duyên phận.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vì sao Yến tông chủ lại muốn tới nơi này?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vì sao ngươi lại tới nơi này?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta muốn tới thủ đô Tề quốc, Nghiệp thành.”

Yến Vô Sư: “A, trùng hợp thật, ta cũng muốn tới Nghiệp thành.”

Thẩm Kiều không biết nên khóc hay cười: “Ta tới tìm người, đừng nói là ngươi cũng tới tìm người đó chứ?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Lời này ngươi nói đến kỳ lạ, tại sao ta không thể tới tìm người?”

Thẩm Kiều không để ý đến y nữa, yên lặng uống hết chén trà, ăn xong điểm tâm, trả tiền, liền cầm gậy trúc một lần nữa lên đường.

Yến Vô Sư cũng đứng dậy, chắp tay, không nhanh không chậm theo sau.

Khoảng cách giữa hai người từ đầu tới cuối duy trì ở khoảng cách bảy đến tám bước, không xa cũng không gần.

Thẩm Kiều dùng bất biến ứng vạn biến, đi vào thành Lương Châu, tìm một gian khách điếm, đặt một phòng, đem bọc hành lý nhẹ như không có gì thả xuống, lại gọi chút đồ ăn, ngồi trên lầu hai từ từ ăn.

Lúc này đã qua trưa, khách nhân ăn cơm gần như đều đã đi hết, trái với sự vắng vẻ trên lầu hai, dưới lầu lại vô cùng náo nhiệt. Chợ trưa bắt đầu bán, không ít người dạo quanh chọn hàng chọn hóa.

Thẩm Kiều gọi một bát canh mơ, mới vừa uống được nửa ngụm, Yến Vô Sư quả nhiên đã chậm rãi từ cầu thang đi tới.

Hắn nhìn Thẩm Kiều khẽ mỉm cười: “Vẻ mặt của ngươi chẳng có chút kinh hỉ nào của việc tha hương gặp cố nhân.”

Thẩm Kiều bất đắc dĩ nói: “Nếu như không phải là Yến tông chủ cố ý tới tìm ta, ta sẽ càng cao hứng hơn chút.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta cũng không phải là tới tìm ngươi mà.”

Hắn ngồi xuống bên cạnh Thẩm Kiều. Thẩm Kiều gọi tiểu nhị chuẩn bị thực đơn đến, lại một lần nữa gọi một bát canh mơ, một bộ bát đũa.

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “A Kiều sao lại nóng lòng phân rõ giới hạn với ta vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều không để ý lắm: “Ta nhớ từ trước tới nay ngươi đều thích sạch sẽ, không muốn dùng chung đồ với người khác.”

Yến Vô Sư không nói.

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu không phải là tới tìm ta, vậy tại sao Yến tông chủ lại đến đây?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vũ Văn Ung đã hạ quyết định cho đại kế chinh phạt nước Tề. Tề quốc nghe tiếng biến sắc, trong Hợp Hoan tông cũng xuất hiện chia rẽ.”

Y không cần tiểu nhị mang bát canh nóng mới lên, trái lại cầm cái của Thẩm Kiều lên, múc một chút cho vào bát mình, đảo qua, liền bưng lên uống một hớp.

“Nguyên Tú Tú muốn hợp tác với Hoán Nguyệt tông, Tang Cảnh Hành lại không chịu, hai kẻ đó làm mọi chuyện lộn tung lên. Nguyên Tú Tú truyền tin tức cho ta, nói trước mắt Tang Cảnh Hành đang ở Nghiệp thành, muốn hợp tác cùng ta hạ sát hắn.”

Năm xưa, Nhật Nguyệt tông phân tách, Tang Cảnh Hành là đệ tử duy nhất cũng là cuối cùng của một đời Thôi Tử Vọng. Nhưng hắn không hề mưu cầu một lần nữa thống nhất Ma môn, ngược lại kết hợp cùng Nguyên Tú Tú, trở thành trưởng lão hàng đầu địa vị cao cả trong Hợp Hoan tông. Trên thực tế, nếu có người dùng điều này mà coi thường hắn, cho rằng năng lực của hắn có hạn, thì chính là sai hoàn toàn.

Tuy rằng người này giết người thành cuồng, thích chưng diện, cừu gia vô số, nhưng võ công lại vô cùng mạnh. Ở trong thập đại thiên hạ, võ công của hắn khó mà xếp hạng. Có người nói hắn đủ để đứng trong ba vị trí đầu, nhưng cũng có người nói hắn không chen vào nổi ba vị trí đó.

Nghe nói, trước khi chết, công lực một đời của Thôi Tử Vọng đều bị hắn hấp thu. Thậm chí, theo truyền thuyết, Tang Cảnh Hành từng đại nghịch bất đạo, giết sư đoạt công. Tuy rằng không ai tận mắt nhìn thấy, nhưng với danh tiếng của Tang Cảnh Hành, không ít người không ngại thêm cho hắn cái tội danh này.

Thẩm Kiều than thở: “Nguyên Tú Tú có thể sáng lập ra Hợp Hoan tông, chắc hẳn Tang Cảnh Hành phải bỏ ra khá nhiều công sức. Bây giờ hai bên trở mặt thành thù, nhưng cũng không đến nỗi phải giết chết đối phương chứ!”

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười: “Trong Huyền Đô sơn của các ngươi còn có cảnh sư huynh đệ tương tàn, huống hồ Ma môn mạnh được yếu thua, chuyện này chỉ có thể diễn ra càng thêm trần trụi, không chút che giấu. Hiện giờ Tang Cảnh Hành đã tự thành lập một phe cánh bên trong Hợp Hoan tông, đệ tử phía dưới dương thịnh âm suy, vô hình trung phân mỏng quyền lực của Nguyên Tú Tú. Trên mặt nàng ta không thể hiện ra, nhưng trong lòng không hẳn là không hận. Bằng không lúc trước, ngươi ở ngay trước mặt nàng giết chết đồ đệ Hoắc Tây Kinh của Tang Cảnh Hành, vì sao đến nay nàng đều không tìm ngươi trả thủ.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nguyên Tú Tú vô cùng có khả năng muốn nhân cơ hội này mượn tay ngươi diệt trừ Tang Cảnh Hành.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Coi như là thế, Tang Cảnh Hành chết rồi, đối với bản tọa mà nói chẳng lẽ không phải là một chuyện tốt? Không còn Tang Cảnh Hành, Hợp Hoan tông chỉ với Nguyên Tú Tú, làm sao có thể chống lại được Hoán Nguyệt tông. Sau này Tề quốc bị triều Chu công chiếm, những kẻ này cũng khó có thể gây nên sóng gió gì.”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái, giơ bát canh lên: “Vậy thì chúc Yến tông chủ được như ý nguyện.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Đa tạ.”

Bát canh của hai người đụng vào nhau, phát ra thanh âm êm tai giòn giã. Thầm Kiều nhớ tới thời điểm hai người mới quen, chỉ sợ chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới có thời khắc đối mặt nói chuyện phiếm ôn hòa như thế này, không khỏi khẽ mỉm cười.

Yến Vô Sư nhìn thấy nụ cười trên khóe môi hắn, lại dời mắt, gắp một đũa măng tây: “Người ngươi muốn tìm, đã tìm được chưa?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vẫn không thấy, ta nghe nói bọn họ đi thẳng lên phía bắc, nhưng đáng tiếc cả một đường này đều chưa đuổi kịp.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi muốn tìm đám người Úc Ái?”

Thẩm Kiều cũng không che giấu: “Đúng. Hiện giờ võ công của ta cũng đã khôi phục được một chút, đủ để tự vệ, không sợ Úc Ái muốn làm gì. Coi như một lời không hợp, rời đi cũng không thành vấn đề. Nghe nói lần này hắn dẫn theo hai vị trưởng lão cùng Cố sư muội, chuẩn bị tới Đông Đột Quyết. Ta nghĩ gặp Cố sư muội trước nói qua một chút.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Nếu Úc Ái đã rời khỏi Huyền Đô sơn, lúc này Huyền Đô sơn khác gì rắn mất đầu. Sao ngươi không quay lại Huyền Đô sơn, đoạt lại vị trí chưởng giáo kia lần nữa, chờ hắn quay về cũng chỉ đành vô kế khả thi.”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Úc Ái làm việc kín đáo, lúc trước việc hạ độc, hắn cũng chưa từng để lộ chút phong thanh nào. Hiện giờ yên tâm rời khỏi Huyền Đô sơn tới Đông Đột Quyết, tất nhiên là đã chuẩn bị chu toàn, không hề lo sợ chuyện ta quay lại. Một mình hắn không thể làm được chuyện này, từ đầu tới cuối, ngoại trừ đại đa số không rõ chân tướng, không hay biết gì, bên trong Huyền Đô sơn nhất định còn có người đứng trong bóng tối chống đỡ cho hắn. Giả như hiện giờ ta quay lại Huyền Đô sơn, tám chín phần là tự chui đầu vào rọ. Ngược lại những người mà hắn mang theo ra ngoài lần này, mới có thể là những người bình thường không nghe theo sự điều khiển của hắn. Cố sư muội cũng là đứa nhỏ ta nhìn từ bé, đối với muội ấy, ta vẫn còn nắm chắc vài phần.”

Yến Vô Sư nghiêm túc nghe xong, gật đầu mỉm cười: “Vậy bổn tọa cũng chúc ngươi sớm ngày đạt được mong muốn.”

Y thường ngày coi như dù có ôn thanh hữu lễ, cũng đều mang theo mấy phần trêu chọc đùa bỡn, ít khi có lúc nói chuyện một cách ôn nhu nhã nhặn không chút tính toán nào như vậy. Thẩm Kiều cũng cười nói: “Đa tạ.”

Từ Lương Châu đến Nghiệp thành còn một đoạn đường khá dài. Hai người lưu lại Lương Châu một ngày, sau đó liền khởi hành theo hướng bắc. Rời khỏi Lương Châu, càng tới gần Nghiệp thành, lưu dân càng nhiều. Thẩm Kiều cũng đã từng tới Nghiệp thành, so với cảnh tượng ngày trước, thì nhiều hơn mấy phần tiêu điều, không khỏi nghỉ chân nhìn khắp nơi, xa xa nhìn thấy lưu dân dọc theo lòng sông khô cạn đi về phía kinh thành, thân thể phờ phạc, hai mắt vô thần.

Trong ký ức, hắn cũng từng tình cờ gặp vô số lần cảnh tượng như vậy, cái này cùng với thế giới của người trong giang hồ, phảng phất như hoàn toàn tách biệt.

Người có thể đặt chân trong giang hồ rất nhiều, có một số người, kỳ thực trong nhà đều có chút của cải, có người thậm chí còn xuất thân từ đại địa chủ, hoặc là trong nhà có sản nghiệp khổng lổ. Ví như Lục Hợp bang, bọn họ buôn bán cả hai mảng thủy bộ, sinh ý gần như trải khắp thiên hạ. Đây mới thực sự là gia đại nghiệp đại. Hoán Nguyệt tông lại càng không cần phải nói. Nó cùng với triều đình Bắc Chu có quan hệ chặt chẽ, thâm sâu, ở trong kinh thành triều chu, sản nghiệp chỗ nào cũng có.

Kể cả Huyền Đô Tử Phủ mấy đời kiên trì không đặt chân vào đời, kỳ thực cũng tại đời của tổ sư khai sơn kia, đem cả ngọn núi Huyền Đô kia mua lại, đất ruộng trồng trọt của bách tính dưới chân núi đều là thuê từ Huyền Đô mà ra. Mặc dù mấy đời chưởng giáo Huyền Đô sơn đều có thiện tâm, chỉ lấy chút tiền thuê, hơn nữa sản vật trên núi Huyền Đô cũng đủ để đệ tử của Huyền Đô sơn sinh hoạt an ổn.

Trong cuộc sống cơm áo không lo đó, mới có thể khiến cho người ta chuyên tâm luyện công, theo đuổi con đường võ đạo. Nếu như ngay cả bụng cũng không no, cơm ăn bữa nay lo bữa mai, làm sao còn có lòng mà luyện công nữa?

Nếu như so với những lưu dân trước mắt này, những đứa nhỏ của bọn họ, vừa sinh ra đã phải đối mặt với thiên tai nhân họa, ba bữa không đủ no, tàn khốc hơn, còn có thể bị cha mẹ coi như lương thực dự trữ, cho dù trong đó có một hai người là thiên tài võ học, tư chất trác tuyệt, cũng có thể trước khi được người có mắt phát hiện, đã chết non rồi.

“A Kiều lại mềm lòng rồi!” Yến Vô Sư hiếm thấy không thêm ngũ khí cười nhạo vào, trái lại nửa cười nửa than thở.

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Kỳ thực ta cũng là xuất thân cô nhi, cha mẹ không rõ, bị vứ bỏ nơi hoang tàn dã lĩnh. Nghe nói lúc ta vừa ra đời, thân thể yếu ớt, suýt nữa chết khi còn trong tã. Có lẽ là bởi vì nguyên nhân này, mới bị cha mẹ vứt bỏ, cũng có lẽ là do trong nhà bần hàn, không thể nuôi dưỡng. Nói chung là ta may mắn, gặp được sư tôn, mới có thể kiếm lại một cái mạng. Cho nên mỗi khi nhìn thấy những người này, đều cảm thấy năng lực có hạn mà tiếc nuối. Nếu như ngày đó tại Huyền Đô sơn có thể sớm hiểu ra, để môn phái nhập thế lần nữa, nói không chừng còn có thể nhận thêm chút đệ tử xuất thân hàn môn, cũng coi như cứu thêm được mấy mạng người.”

Yến Vô Sư nói: “Trời cao chưa bao giờ bất công, có người từ khi sinh ra đã chính là thiên chi kiêu tử, cơm ngon áo đẹp. Nhưng cũng có người lại từ nhỏ đã lục thân không có, nghèo khổ giãy dụa. Người được giống như ngươi đã ít lại càng ít, phần lớn là giống như Trần Cung, được voi đòi tiên, không biết tự lượng sức mình, coi chính mình đứng trên kẻ khác. Cho dù Huyền Đô sơn có thu thêm vài đệ tử, cũng có thể giống như Úc Ái vậy, nuôi thêm vài tên bạch nhãn lang* mà thôi.”

_*Bạch nhãn lang: soi mắt trắng – đám người vô ơn._

Thẩm Kiều bất đắc dĩ thở dài: “Vậy cũng có thể là có thêm vài người phù nguy tế thế*, trở thành nhân tài trụ cột tu chỉnh lại thế đạo này a!”

_*Phù nguy tế thế: Giúp đỡ trong lúc nguy nan, cứu tế thế nhân._

Yến Vô Sư không phản đối: “Muốn cái gì, tự mình đi lấy, đừng vọng tưởng có người hỗ trợ. Sống và chết, đều do lựa chọn của chính mình, không hề can hệ đến người khác.”

Thẩm Kiều không nói gì nữa.

Cách đó không xa có một đôi phu thê lôi kéo một đứa nhỏ gầy trơ xương đi về phía này, vừa đi vừa ầm ĩ. Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư đều có nhĩ lực tốt, tất nhiên cũng nghe được chút nội dung.

Trên thực tế, đứa nhỏ kia là bọn họ dùng chính hài tử của mình đổi lấy, đang chuẩn bị tìm nơi không người nấu lên ăn, để tránh bị người khác nhìn thấy cướp mất. Nhưng bọn họ lại vì chuyện phân chia không đồng đều mà đánh nhau trước. Trượng phu cảm thấy đứa nhỏ kia khắp người chỉ có cái đùi và phần lưng là có chút thịt, muốn chiếm làm của riêng. Thê tử lại cảm thấy đứa nhỏ này là do nàng dùng hài tử mà mình hoài thai mười tháng khổ cực mà sinh ra đổi đến, cho nên “Đồ ăn” đáng ra phải là do nàng chọn trước. Hai người trước mắt này ngay cả khí lực bước đi cũng không còn, lại đột nhiên đánh đấm lẫn nhau.

Đứa nhỏ bị bọn họ đổi đến kia cứ đứng bên cạnh ngơ ngác nhìn, không hề quan tâm người ta vì chuyện ăn mình mà đánh nhau. Thần sắc nó tê dại, tựa hồ như đã không còn tri giác từ lâu.

Thẩm Kiều không thể nhịn nổi nữa, tiến lên đoạt lấy đứa nhỏ kia. Hai vợ chồng đang đánh nhau lập tức ngừng lại, mắt thấy “Đồ ăn” bị cướp, hai người này liền nhất trí đối ngoại trước, nhào về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Bọn họ đã không được ăn cơm mấy ngày liền, đừng nói là Thẩm Kiều, sợ là một nữ tử hơi lớn có chút khí lực cũng đều có thể dễ dàng quật ngã bọn họ. Chỉ là đứa nhỏ được Thẩm Kiều kéo ra sau, thần sắc lại không biến hóa chút nào, đừng nói là cảm kích, ngay cả một chút vui mừng vì chạy thoát cũng không có.

“Cháu tên là gì, có muốn ăn chút gì đó trước không?” Thẩm Kiều dò hỏi, vươn tay kéo lấy nó.

Ai biết tay còn chưa đụng đến đối phương, đứa nhỏ đã thẳng tắp ngã về phía hắn, không nhúc nhích.

Thẩm Kiều giật nảy mình, tiến lên coi, lại phát hiện đứa nhỏ đã sớm nhiễm bệnh nặng, đã đến giai đoạn cuối. Mới vừa rồi bị đôi vợ chồng kia kéo chạy, đã là hồi quang phản chiếu, dù là thần tiên cũng khó mà cứu nổi, đến lúc này, tâm mạch suy kiệt, khó mà chống đỡ được nữa.

Thẩm Kiều cứu hay không cứu, kỳ thực đối với nó mà nói, căn bản chả có gì khác nhau.

Hai mắt của nó vẫn chưa hoàn toàn khép lại, tựa như trước khi chết vẫn giữ lại chút lưu luyến cùng lên án đối với thế gian này.

Từ trên những vết thương và xương sườn của đứa nhỏ, có thể thấy từ ngày được sinh ra, đứa nhỏ này có lẽ chưa từng có một ngày hạnh phúc. Có lẽ cả cuộc đời của nó vĩnh viễn không thể hiểu được, vì sao mình lại được sinh ra trên thế gian này để rồi phải chịu những thống khổ như vậy.

Thẩm Kiều bất động thật lâu, không hề chớp mắt mà chăm chú nhìn vào, rồi bỗng nhiên vươn tay che lên khuôn mặt đứa nhỏ, đem đôi mắt còn chưa khép lại của nó che lại.

Nhưng có một bàn tay khác lại che kín hai mắt của hắn, nhẹ nhàng lau đi ẩm ướt nơi khóe mắt.

“Ngươi ngay cả bị Úc Ái phản bội cũng chưa từng khóc, vậy mà lại vì một người chưa từng quen biết chết đi mà rơi lệ?”

“Những gì ta gặp phải, ngăn trở cũng được, khốn khó cũng vậy, những cái đó ta đều có đủ khả năng để thừa nhận. Nhưng đứa nhỏ này, có lẽ nó chưa từng tổn thương đến bất cứ ai, trời cao để nó sinh ra, lẽ ra không nên là vì chịu tội. Người người đều có quyền được sống, cho dù khổ hạnh, cũng nên để cho nó có thể nhìn thấy chút ánh sáng hi vọng.”

Nếu là người khác nói ra những lời này, Yến Vô Sư tất nhiên cảm thấy là dối trá. Cho dù tới tận bây giờ, y vẫn không thể cũng như không làm những việc mà Thẩm Kiều đã làm. Nhưng bất tri bất giác, một cách tự nhiên, từ lúc bắt đầu y cảm thấy khinh thường, cho tới bây giờ khi Thẩm Kiều làm ra những hành động này, y cũng không hề cảm thấy quái lạ hay ngạc nhiên chút nào.

“Ngươi quá ngây thơ rồi, ai sẽ cho nó cái loại hy vọng này? Người khác cũng phải sống sót, cũng phải vì chính mình mà suy nghĩ, dựa vào cái gì mà phải đối xử tốt với nó?”

Thẩm Kiều đứng dậy: “Ta nguyện ý đối xử tốt với nó, nhưng vẫn là chậm mất rồi.”

Yến Vô Sư nhàn nhạt nói: “Ngươi chỉ có một mình, nhiều nhất cũng chỉ có thể cứu được một hai cái. Trên đời này có rất nhiều người như nó, ngươi lại nhắm mắt làm ngơ, cái này khác gì là giả nhân giả nghĩa chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu như một ngày nào đó, thời loạn này có thể kết thúc, thiên hạ nhất thống, tình cảnh như vậy tuy rằng chưa chắc đã biến mất hoàn toàn, nhưng dù sao cũng sẽ ít đi rất nhiều. Đến lúc đó, sẽ không còn lại một hai người được cứu nữa, mà sẽ là hàng ngàn, hàng vạn người được cứu, ngươi nói có đúng không?”

Yến Vô Sư mặc kệ hắn, trực tiếp đi tới bên cạnh, dùng trưởng làm đao, dùng nội lực đánh ra một cái hố sây bên dưới tàng cây, bốn phía bằng phẳng, sâu cạn đồng nhất.

Thẩm Kiều nhìn thấy động tác của y, liền biết ý hắn, không khỏi nở nụ cười: “Đa tạ.”

Hắn đem thi thể đứa nhỏ đặt ngay ngắn vào trong hố sâu, dùng chính tay mình đẩy đất xuống che lại cho phẳng.

Trong loạn thế, có thể không phơi thây nơi hoang dã đã là tốt rồi. Nếu như lập bia mộ, trái lại có thể khiến cho người ta cho rằng dưới đó có chôn theo thành phẩm gì đó, dẫn trộm cắp tới.

Làm xong tất cả những thứ này, Thẩm Kiều liền cùng Yến Vô Sư vào thành.

Trong thành ngoài thành, nghiễm nhiên tựa như là hai thế giới.

Nghe nói Tề chủ Cao Vĩ tuy biết bên ngoài thiên tai liên tục nhiều năm, lưu dân khắp nơi, nhưng lại chẳng hề dặn dò kẻ dưới giúp nạn thiên tai, trái lại, ở trong vườn Hoa Lâm của kinh thành hoa lệ xây nên một cái thôn bần cùng, đem chính mình hóa trang thành ăn mày, để cho đám cung tỳ hoạn quan giả vờ làm người qua đường bán dạo, tự mình trải nghiệm lạc thú của kẻ ăn xin. Cho nên người trong Nghiệp thành vừa nhắc đến vườn Hoa Lâm, trên mặt tuy rằng không phải lộ ra vẻ ngóng trông hâm mộ đối với lâm viên của hoàng gia, mà là cười nhạo ám muội tự hiểu.

Nhưng mà bất kể thế nào, cho dù đối mặt với sự nguy hiểm của đại quân áp cảnh của Bắc Chu, nơi này vẫn là cảnh tượng ca múa thái bình như trước, cùng với thời điểm mấy lần trước Thẩm Kiều đến cũng không khác là bao.

Bảo mã hương xa, vàng kim bạc trắng, tay áo phiêu phiêu, cẩm đái la quần, ngọc trâm lộng lẫy, hương trầm nhẹ bay, nơi nơi rực rỡ, đây chính là diện mạo của thủ đô Tề quốc, Nghiệp thành, nghiễm nghiên là một thế giới tràn ngập vinh hoa phú quý.

Du khách ban đầu tới đây, mới nhìn, gần như chưa từng thấy một người nghèo nào, thậm chí còn có khả năng thấy tự ti mặc cảm, cảm thấy chính mình quá mức nghèo túng. Nhưng ở những nơi góc phố tối tắm, chỉ liếc nhìn qua, đều có thể tình cờ nhìn thấy một vài dân chúng bình thường quần gai áo vải, chẳng chút phù hợp với cảnh tượng phồn hoa trải rộng nơi nơi đó.

Một thành trì lớn như vậy, muốn tìm vài người, không phải chuyện ngày một ngày hai là làm được. Mấy người Úc Ái cũng có thể đã nghỉ lại ở một ngôi chùa hay đạo quan nào đó, e rằng cũng đã đổi lại xiêm y bình thường, che giấu thân phận. Nếu là như vậy, chính là như mò kim đáy biển, càng thêm khó tìm.

Sau khi vào thành hai người liền chia tay. Yến Vô Sư không nói mình muốn đi đâu, Thẩm Kiều cũng không hỏi nhiều, chỉ nói: “Yến tông chủ bảo trọng, chúc ngươi một đường thuận lợi.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi sẽ tìm khách điếm nghỉ lại?”

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút: “Tạm thời tìm quanh vài đạo quan trong thành trước đã, nếu như không tìm được người, thì tiện ở nhờ trong đạo quan nào đó.”

Yến Vô Sư gật gật đầu: “Bản tọa vẫn còn vài việc muốn làm.”

Cũng không nói thêm gì nữa, xoay người rời đi, bất quá chỉ trong nháy mắt, đã biến mất khỏi tầm mắt.

Thẩm Kiều đứng im tại chỗ một lát, nhìn theo bóng y biến mất trong biển người mênh mông, không khỏi khẽ mỉm cười, cũng cất bước rời đi.

Vừa đi chưa được mấy bước, trước mặt đã xuất hiện một đại đội nhân mã, binh lính dẫn dầu tiến lên xua đuổi người qua đường. Mọi người vội vàng chạy sang hai bên né tránh, để tránh khỏi phải đụng vào vị quý nhân phía sau để rồi rước họa vào thân.

Thẩm Kiều cũng né sang một bên, liền nghe thấy có người đứng phía sau ngạc nhiên nói: “Cái vị này là công chúa hay vương tử vậy?”

Trả lời hắn là một giọng cười cười: “Ngươi đoán sai rồi, nhìn nghi trượng này, hẳn là Thành Dương quận vương!”

Người hỏi nhẹ nhàng a một tiếng, bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ: “Chính là cái vị rất được thiên tử sủng ái Thành Dương quận vương kia?”

Người trả lời ý tư sâu xa: “Không sai, chính là vị đó.”

Thành Dương quận vương Mục Đề Bà đại danh đỉnh đỉnh, gần như không ai không biết. Nhưng sự nổi danh của hắn lại không bắt nguồn từ năng lực hay chiến tích gì của hắn, mà là bắt nguồn từ hoàng đế.

Thẩm Kiều cùng vị Thành Dương quận vương này cũng coi như có một đoạn chuyện cũ không vui. Bởi vì hắn, Mục Đề Bà từ đây không bao giờ có thể tiếp tục làm người bình thường được nữa, phỏng chừng đã sớm đem hắn hận đến tận xương đi. Thẩm Kiều cũng không sợ hãi, nhưng hắn hiện đang tìm người, không cần thiết gây ra nhiều chuyện, nghe vậy liền thối lui ra phía sau đoàn người, chuẩn bị chui vào trong gian hàng bên cạnh tránh đi một chút.

Lúc này lại nghe thấy người xung quanh di một tiếng: “Đây đâu phải là Thành Dương quận vương a?”

Thẩm Kiều quay đầu nhìn lại, ngẫu nhiên trùng hợp, người ngẩng cao đầu ngồi trên ngựa lớn kia cũng đang nhìn về phía này.

Tầm mắt hai người giao nhau, Thẩm Kiều hờ hững không chút gợn sóng rời đi, trái lại đối phương lại hơi sững sờ.

“Chậc, xác thực không phải Thành Dương quận vương. Đó là tân sủng của thiên tử, nghe nói là do Thành Dương quận vương chính tay tiến cử cho bệ hạ, hiện giờ rất được bệ hạ sủng ái, ngay cả Phùng thục phi cũng phải đứng sau hắn!”

“Phùng thục phi chính là cái vị kia…. hả?”

“Khà khà, không sai, chính là cái vị bị bệ hạ cởi hết quần áo, dùng cái giá thiên kim bán ra cho toàn bộ đại thần thưởng thức Phùng thục phi đó!”

Đám người chung quanh cùng phát ra tiếng cười ngầm hiểu ý nhau.

Thiên tử đại thần đều như vậy, gia quốc sẽ lại ra sao?

Ngẫm lại Vũ Văn Ung mình từng nhìn thấy, Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái, quay người đi lẫn vào đoàn người rời đi.

Bắc Tề vẫn còn coi trọng Phật giáo. Nghiệp thành cũng trở thành kinh đô của Phật, đạo quan gần như không có. Thẩm Kiều hỏi thăm mấy người đi đường, phần lớn đều không ai biết trong thành có đạo quan nào. Lúc gặp một ông lão, mới hỏi được: “Phía tây thành ngược lại có một Bạch Long quan, chỉ là có mỗi một vị quan chủ và hai đạo đồng, ngày thường đều rất quạnh quẽ, không có mấy người qua lại.”

Thẩm Kiều cảm ơn ông lão, rất nhanh đã tìm được Bạch Long quan, phát hiện nơi này quả thực rất đơn sơ. Từ bên ngoài nhìn vào, ngoại trừ ba chữ Bạch Long quan trên tấm biển coi như rõ ràng, phần lớn nơi nơi đều đã mọc rêu, ngói phòng mục nát, có lẽ đã rất nhiều năm chưa được tu sửa qua.

Nói là có hai đạo đồng, nhưng cửa lớn thì khép hờ, từ bên ngoài đi vào tới sân, lại ngay cả một bóng người cũng không thấy. Mãi đến tận khi Thẩm Kiều lên giọng hỏi lớn ba bốn lần mới thấy có một tiểu đạo đồng ngáp dài gãi đầu đi ra.

“Công tử đến đây có việc?”

Thẩm Kiều thi lễ nói: “Xin hỏi tiểu đạo trưởng, vài ngày trước có một đoàn người tới đây tá túc không? Đi đầu là một nam tử còn trẻ, dẫn theo một cô gái, hai người đã có tuổi, có thể có thêm một vài môn nhân. Nam tử kia dưới vàng tai có một nốt ruồi son. Bọn họ có lẽ mặc đạo bào, hoặc là không.”

Đạo đồng lắc đầu: “Không có, đạo quan chỗ chúng ta ngày nào cũng vắng ngắt, đã lâu rồi chưa từng thấy có người đến qua a!”

Thẩm Kiều có chút thất vọng, mắt thấy sắc trời đã sắp tối, nhân tiện nói: “Vậy không biết nơi này có thừa phòng khách nào không? Tại hạ muốn ngủ nhờ lại một đêm.”

Đạo đồng: “Có thì có, chỉ là phòng kia đã lâu không quét tước qua, ngươi phải tự mình quét dọn.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đa tạ, có nơi ở lại là được rồi. Xin hỏi tiểu đạo trưởng, quan chủ có ở nhà không, mượn nơi ở của người, chung quy vẫn nên đi cảm ơn một tiếng.”

Đạo đồng: “Không cần đâu, sư phụ ta không gặp người ngào, mà ngươi dù sao cũng chỉ là muốn tá túc lại một đêm mà thôi, cũng không phải là mượn tiền, có gặp hay không cũng không sao.”

Hắn dẫn Thẩm Kiều đi xuyên qua chính điện của đạo quan, đi đến sân sau, chỗ đó có một gian phòng, đẩy cửa ra, một luồng bụi bặm mốc meo qua bao năm phả thẳng vào mặt. Tiểu đạo đồng cũng bị ho khan liên tục, một tay che trước mũi, một tay liên tục quạt.

“Đó, bẩn như thế, ngươi thật sự có thể ngủ?” Hắn liếc mắt nhìn Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều nhìn một chút, giường đã có chút ô uế, nhưng khăn lau và chổi đều đã có sẵn, phía trước cũng có giếng, quét dọn một chút là ở được. Trước kia trên Huyền Đô sơn, dù là chưởng giáo cao quý, nơi ở của hắn cũng không hề có chút xa hoa thoải mái nào.

“Có thể, đa tạ tiểu đạo trưởng.”

Hắn vừa nói có thể, đạo đồng cũng không quản hắn nữa: “Quá trưa rồi, thức ăn không còn, phòng bếp cũng không bật lửa nữa, muốn ăn cơm ngươi tự mình thổi. Ấm nước, chén nước, đều có cả trong phòng bếp, chỉ là không có gạo hay đồ ăn gì đâu. Nếu như ngươi muốn mua đồ ăn, ra cửa đi qua một con đường là có chợ ngay, nếu đi thì khẩn trương lên, chậm chân thì người ta thu dọn hết rồi.”

Chiêu đãi như vậy, cũng khó trách dù tọa lạc ở kinh thành, lại không hề có khách hành hương tới cửa. Ngoại trừ việc bách tính tin phật, e rằng thái độ chủ nhân nơi này cũng rất có vấn đề.

Thẩm Kiều lại không hề nói gì, chỉ mỉm cười đồng ý từng cái, đợi đạo đồng đi khỏi, hắn liền bắt đầu vẩy nước lên đất quét tước, lau chùi giường chiếu.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, đạo đồng đi rồi quay lại, lại mang theo chút hưng phấn: “Vị công tử này, ngươi nhanh ra bên ngoài xem đi. Bên ngoài có vài chiếc xe ngựa, mang theo rất nhiều đồ vật đến đây, nói rõ là muốn đưa cho ngươi đấy!”


	44. Chapter 44

Thẩm Kiều: “Đối phương có nói mình là ai không?”

Đạo đồng: “Không có, ngươi mau ra nhìn một cái đi!”

Từ nhỏ hắn đã lớn lên ở đạo quan, chưa từng nhìn thấy thế trận nào to như vậy, không đợi Thẩm Kiều trả lời, đã lại hô to gọi nhỏ chạy đi tìm quan chủ.

Thẩm Kiều đi tới cửa, quả nhiên nhìn thấy mấy chiếc xe ngựa dừng ở đó, mấy cái hòm từ trên xe đang được chuyển xuống dưới.

Người dẫn đầu là một kẻ mặc trang phục tôi tớ, lại chẳng hề giống như tôi tớ tầm thường, từ dáng dấp đến xiêm y, ít nhất cũng phải là kẻ đứng đầu đám người hầu bên cạnh chủ nhân mới đúng.

Đối phương thấy Thẩm Kiều đi ra, tiến lên một bước, cũng không đến gần: “Xin hỏi người tới có phải là Thẩm Kiều?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không sai.”

Đối phương: “Tại hạ phụng mệnh Bành Thành huyện công, đến đây tặng lễ.”

Thẩm Kiều trong lòng kỳ thực đã nắm chắc, ngoài miệng vẫn hỏi: “Bành Thành huyện công là người phương nào, ta không hề quen biết.”

Trên mặt đối phương lộ vẻ khó chịu, không đáp chỉ nói: “Bành Thành huyện công nói, ngươi có ân với ngài, nhận ân một phần, báo đáp gấp mười, cho nên ra lệnh cho ta mang lễ vật tới, kính xin công tử vui lòng nhận cho.”

Không đợi Thẩm Kiều nói chuyện, hắn đã vỗ tay, bảo đám phu xe cùng người hầu: “Mở hòm ra.”

Quan chủ Bạch Long quan cùng tiểu đạo đồng vội vã chạy ra nghênh tiếp, cũng không kịp chào hỏi với Thẩm Kiều, liền đã bị thứ trong hòm kia hấp dẫn.

Bọn họ lập tức a lên một tiếng!

Âm thanh kia không phải là thán phục, mà là khó có thể tin.

Chỉ bởi vì trong rương kia không phải là chứa kim ngân tài bảo, tơ lụa ngọc ngà, mà là tầng tầng bánh kẹp thịt lừa.

Hòm vừa mở ra, mùi thịt lừa nóng hổi thơm ngon liền xông vào mũi, quan chủ cùng hai tiểu đạo đồng không nhịn được nuốt nước miếng đánh ực một cái.

Đối phương lộ vẻ xem thường, cười lạnh nói: “Bành Thành huyện công nhờ tiểu nhân chuyển lời, ngày đó ngài nhận ân huệ, ăn của ngươi mấy cái bánh kẹp, bây giờ xin trả lại gấp bội. Không biết mấy hòm này đã đủ chưa, nếu như chưa đủ, tiểu nhân lại đưa thêm mấy hòm nữa đến!”

Thẩm Kiều không hề phẫn nộ hay kinh hoảng, trái lại cười nói: “Được rồi, ta đang lo lắng trong đạo quan không nổi lửa, cơm tối không biết nên giải quyết như thế nào. Đa tạ chủ nhân nhà ngươi đưa tới đúng lúc, thức ăn cho hai ngày này cuối cùng cũng coi như không cần phải lo nữa rồi.”

Tên tôi tớ kia có lẽ không ngờ Thẩm Kiều sẽ phản ứng như thế, sau phút sững sờ, sự khinh thị trên mặt càng nồng, hiển nhiên cảm thấy Thẩm Kiều quá ngu ngốc, chủ nhân mình dùng biện pháp này đến báo ân, tất nhiên là do người này đã từng đắc tội đến hắn.

Nghĩ như vậy, liền không coi Thẩm Kiều là cái gì to tát, gật gật đầu nói: “Vậy tiểu nhân liền trở về phục mệnh.”

Hắn đưa tay lên làm một động tác, đám tôi tớ kia lập tức đem những chiếc bánh kẹp thịt lừa trong hòm đổ hết ra.

Quan chủ cùng đạo đồng sốt sắng: “Các ngươi làm gì vậy! Đang yên đang lành sao lại làm dơ hết bánh!”

Kẻ tôi tớ kia cười ha ha: “Chủ nhân nói đưa bánh, cũng không nói là cho cả hòm!”

Bánh kẹp thịt lừa bị đổ hỗn loạn một chỗ, nước thịt chảy ra, mùi thơm rất nhanh hấp dẫn đám ruồi muỗi bay tới, bây quanh bánh kẹp, ong ong đậu đến. Mấy người quan chủ đang nghĩ cầm lên phủi bụi vài cái là ăn được, lúc này cũng không dám, đành giận dữ mà không dám nói gì, mặt mũi tiếc rẻ mà nhìn đống bánh kẹp.

Nụ cười trên mặt Thầm Kiều rốt cục cũng không còn nữa, sắc mặt hơi trầm xuống.

Năm đó Trần Cung ở trong ngôi miếu đổ nát, ngay cả bánh kẹp cũng không có mà ăn, có thể ăn được cơm nóng đã là vô cùng hạnh phúc, mở cờ trong bụng. Hiện giờ vậy mà lại có thể vì hạnh phúc hay phẫn nộ của bản thân mà làm ra chuyện như vậy, cũng không biết là do quyền thế phú quý làm mờ mắt hắn, hay là do hoàn cảnh dễ dàng thay đổi tâm tính một con người.

“Đứng lại.”

Kẻ tôi tớ kia ung dung dừng bước quay đầu lại: “Công tử có gì chỉ giáo?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Các ngươi ăn hết đống bánh kẹp này rồi hãy đi.”

Tên tôi tớ bật cười: “Công tử nói đùa rồi, đây là do chính chủ nhân ta đưa tới cho công tử, chúng ta sao có thể ăn chứ. Xin công tử cứ từ từ mà dùng a!”

Hắn quay người đi chưa được mấy bước, nụ cười dương dương tự đắc kia đã biến thành sợ hãi.

Bởi vì từ cổ tay hắn truyền đến đau nhức khó mà chịu nổi.

Mà Thẩm Kiều vốn đứng cách xa hắn cả chục bước chân, chẳng biết từ lúc nào đã ở gần ngay trước mắt.

Tên tôi tớ mặt mũi đau đớn: “Buông tay… Buông tay!”

Thẩm Kiều trầm giọng nói: “Trời ban ngũ cốc, phải biết trân trọng. Ngoài thành vẫn còn rất nhiều người ngay cả cơm cũng không có mà ăn, làm phiền các ngươi ăn hết chỗ bánh kẹp này đi.”

Tên tôi tớ vừa kinh sợ vừa phẫn nộ nói: “Dựa vào cái gì, ngươi có biết chúng ta là ai không! Bành Thành huyện công chính là người được bệ hạ sủng ái nhất hiện giờ…”

Thẩm Kiều sắc mặt nhàn nhạt: “Ta không quen biết Bành Thành huyện công nào cả, nếu như không chịu ăn, hôm nay các ngươi một người cũng đừng nghĩ đi.”

Dường như có người khăng khăng không tin là thật, Thẩm Kiều vừa nói xong, một phu xe đã xoay người bỏ chạy, còn chưa đi được ba bước, cả người bỗng dưng ngã sấp về phía trước, lập tức không thể nhúc nhích.

Thẩm Kiều: “Ăn không?”

Tên tôi tớ: “Thẩm Kiều, ngươi đừng hối hận, nếu ngươi dám nhục nhã ta, chủ nhân ta ngày sau chắc chắn hoàn trả ngươi gấp trăm ngàn lần!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ăn không?”

Tên tôi tớ: “Ngươi không dám… A! ! !”

Hắn hét lên thảm thiết, vẻ ngoài cậy mạnh nhanh chóng hóa thành thống khổ. Hóa ra là Thẩm Kiều đè mạnh lên cổ tay hắn, không biết dùng phương pháp gì, rõ ràng cổ tay đối phương không hề bị gãy hay thương tổn, mà hắn lại lộ ra dáng vẻ khó có thể chịu nổi, người ngoài nhìn vào mà phát lạnh trong lòng.

Thẩm Kiều: “Ăn không?”

Ngữ khí của hắn vẫn ôn hòa như trước, tầm mắt lại chuyển từ tên tôi tớ kia ra phía đám người còn lại.

Người bị ánh mắt của hắn đảo qua, đều vội vàng cúi đầu, không dám nhìn thẳng.

Vào giờ phút nào, tên tôi tớ đâu còn dám hung hăng, ngữ khí rất nhanh chuyển biến, run run kiếm cớ nói: “Công tử chắc cũng đoán được, chủ nhân chỉ bảo chúng ta mang bánh kẹp đến, cũng không có sai tiểu nhân đổ bánh ra. Là tiểu nhân, là tiểu nhân tự mình chủ trương, kính xin công tử tha thứ. Ngài đại nhân đại lượng xin đừng tính toán với chúng tiểu nhân!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không muốn ta tính toán, lập tức ăn hết số bánh, bằng không nếu như ta tìm chủ nhân các ngươi tính sổ, chủ nhân các ngươi quay đầu khó tránh khỏi đem giận dữ đổ lên đầu các ngươi. Tự ngươi có thể hiểu chứ?”

Tên tôi tớ khóc không ra nước mắt, đành phải nằm bẹp trên đất nhặt bánh lên ăn.

Những chiếc bánh kẹp này rơi trên mặt đất đã lạnh mất nửa, dính đầy đất cát. Mà tên tôi tới này này từ lúc theo đuôi Trần Cung, ăn so với đám người nhà giàu còn sướng hơn, đâu có chạm qua mấy thứ đồ ăn mà ngay cả chó trong phủ cũng không thèm này. Lúc đó cắn một cái, ngay cả nước mắt cũng muốn rơi theo. Nhưng mà không làm gì được, Thẩm Kiều đang đứng bên cạnh nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn. Hắn chỉ có thể từng miếng từng miếng nuốt xuống, vẻ mặt không khác gì nuốt phải phân vậy.

Hắn thấy đám người đi cùng hoàn toàn sững sờ nhìn mình, không khỏi quát lên: “Còn không biết mà tới ăn giúp nữa à!”

Trong lòng đám người này đều là vạn phần không muốn, nhưng mà vị tôi tớ này ở trước mặt chủ nhân rất được trọng dụng, cho nên không thể không cùng ngổi xổm xuống mà nhặt bánh kẹp lên ăn.

Từ lúc trở thành tân sủng của thiên tử, Bành Thành huyện công nhất thời danh tiếng vô lượng, ngay cả quan chủ trong đạo quan này cũng nghe tiếng. Mắt thấy Thẩm Kiều không chút nào khách khí với đám người này, hắn đều giật mình đến không ngậm mồm vào được.

Tiểu đạo đồng nhẹ giật góc áo quan chủ, nhỏ giọng nói: “Sư phụ, nhỡ đâu cái vị huyện công gì kia quay lại tính sổ, chúng ta có bị liên lụy hay không a?”

Quan chủ nghiêng đầu quay chỗ khác nhỏ giọng nói: “Con câm miệng, không thấy người ta võ công lợi hại thế nào à!”

Thẩm Kiều nghe thấy, lại làm bộ không nghe thấy. Đám người kia ăn hết mười mấy cái bánh, vẻ mặt đưa đám nhìn tới biểu thị chính mình thật sự không ăn nổi nữa, xin Thẩm Kiều tha cho bọn họ một lần.

Nhưng mà trên đất ít nhất cũng còn tới mười mấy cái nữa, Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Coi như cho các ngươi cầm về, tất nhiên các ngươi cũng sẽ vất nó trên đường mà thôi. Cho nên nhất định phải ăn xong ở chỗ này, không xong thì đừng nghĩ đi.”

Tên tôi tớ nơm nớp lo sợ: “Công tử, chủ nhân vẫn đang chờ tiểu nhân quay về phục mệnh đấy!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Hắn không chờ được ngươi, dĩ nhiên sẽ lại phái người tới, lúc đó không phải có thêm người ăn giúp các ngươi sao?”

Tên tôi tớ cũng không dám hé răng nữa, bắt đầu vùi đầu đau khổ mà ăn.

Từ lúc chạng vạng đến khi đêm đen buông xuống, mười mấy người ăn như hùm như sói, nhồi ăn khổ nhét, cuối cùng ăn đến cái bụng tròn vo, mặt đầy đất cát, Thẩm Kiều mới để bọn họ dừng lại.

Đám người kia như nhặt được đại xá, suýt chút nữa ngay cả eo cũng không thẳng lên được, chỉ có thể nâng đỡ lẫn nhau, cung cung kính kính đi lại thỉnh tội với Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Trở về chuyển lời cho chủ nhân các ngươi, ta chỉ là đi ngang qua nơi này xin nghỉ chân, cũng không ở lại lâu, ngày mai sẽ đi, các ngươi không cần phải nghĩ cách làm khó quan chủ.”

Tên tôi tớ gượng cười nói: “Thẩm công tử nói đùa rồi, chúng ta làm sao dám chứ?”

Kỳ thực nếu Thẩm Kiều không nói toạc ra, hắn vốn là có ý định này.

Thẩm Kiều không nói thêm gì nữa, trực tiếp cho bọn họ rời đi.

Thấy đám sát tinh đó đi xa, quan chủ lúc này mới tiến lên than thở: “Vị công tử này, ngươi đã chọc tới phiền toái không nhỏ cho đạo quan chúng ta a. Chúng ta thường ngày ít giao du với bên ngoài, chưa từng gây chuyện thị phi. Bây giờ họa trời giáng xuống, đây là trêu ai ghẹo ai a?”

Thẩm Kiều xin lỗi nói: “Ngài không cần lo lắng, việc này vốn không có can hệ gì đến mọi người. Ngài mai ta sẽ tự mình đến tìm người kia nói cho rõ ràng, bọn họ sẽ không đến làm phiền mọi người đâu.”

Quan chủ vẫn còn có chút không cao hứng: “Tốt nhất là như vậy!”

Thẩm Kiều móc từ trong tay áo ra mấy đồng tiền đưa cho hắn: “Mang đến phiền toái cho các vị, trên người ta cũng không có nhiều tiền, một chút tâm ý này, xem như là tiền dầu đèn, không biết có đủ hay không?”

Sắc mặt quan chủ lúc này mới thoáng tốt hơn một chút. Hắn nhìn hai tiểu đồ đệ cũng đang chuyên chú nhìn mình, ho khan một tiếng, ống tay áo khẽ khép lại, đem tiền đồng thu vào trong tay: “Đành chịu vậy thôi, đêm xuống rồi, hàn khí khắp nơi, kính xin đi vào nghỉ ngơi thôi.”

Thẩm Kiều cười cười, cùng bọn họ một đường đi vào.

Hai tiểu đạo đồng vốn tưởng có bánh kẹp thịt lừa để ăn, ai ngờ lằng nhằng một hồi, bánh cũng chẳng còn, đổi lại là thấy được một trò hay ho. Quan chủ thì nghĩ xong đời, đắc tội người ta rồi, tiểu đạo đồng lại rất hưng phấn, đặc biệt là đạo đồng lười biếng chiêu đãi Thẩm Kiều lúc trước, thái độ lúc này đã thay đổi hoàn toàn, ánh mắt nhìn hắn quả thực sáng lòe lòe.

“Thẩm công tử, ngươi biết lai lịch của đối phương chứ, đó chính là Bành Thành huyện công đấy. Gần đây thiên tử rất sủng hắn, nghe nói vì hắn, thiên tử còn tự nguyện…”

Còn chưa nói hết câu, quan chủ đã ở đằng sau vỗ bốp một cái đau đớn vào gắp hắn.

“Tuổi có vài cọng, cái gì cũng dám nói!” Quan chủ mắng.

Đạo đồng ủy ủy khuất khuất ôm đầu, không phục lắm: “Đây còn không phải là do chính người nói cho chúng con!”

Quan chủ lườm hắn một cái: “Còn không mau đi làm cơm đi, sư phụ của ngươi đói sắp chết rồi đây này!”

Đạo đồng: “Không phải người nói là quá trưa rồi thì không ăn sao?”

Quan chủ: “Bình thường ở sau cánh cửa đóng kín thanh thanh tĩnh tĩnh yên ổn sinh hoạt đương nhiên hai bữa là đủ rồi. Nhưng hôm nay đang yên đang lành dính xui xẻo, tức đến đói cả bụng, ngươi không cần ăn, nhưng không nghĩ cho sư phụ ngươi một chút à!”

Đạo đồng lẩm bẩm: “Chỉ nghe người ta nói là tức đến no bụng, chưa từng nghe ai nói là tức có thể tức đến đói đâu.”

Quan chủ làm bộ muốn đánh hắn, hắn nhanh chóng lách người chạy đi như một làn khói: “Con đi làm cơm!”

“Chả ra thể thống gì!” Quan chủ tức giận, liền sờ sờ đầu một đạo đồng khác: “Sơ Nhất suốt ngày hồ nháo, vẫn là Thập Ngũ con ngoan nhất.”

Thập Ngũ ngượng ngùng cười cười, ngẩng đầu hỏi Thẩm Kiều: “Thẩm công tử, nguyên liệu nấu ăn trong tệ quan không còn nhiều, chỉ có thể tùy tiện làm chút đồ, xin ngài thông cảm cho. Ngài xem ngài muốn ăn mì, hay là ăn cơm tẻ?”

Quan chủ kinh hãi biến sắc: “Ngươi cái đồ nhóc xui xẻo này, mới vừa khen ngươi một cái, đuôi ngươi đã dựng đứng lên rồi! Bột mì kia phải giữ lại để ăn tết mà!”

Lời vừa nói ra khỏi miệng, quan chủ liền biết mình nói lỡ, nhanh chóng quay đầu lại nhìn Thẩm Kiều một cái, ngượng ngùng câm miệng.

Thập Ngũ cười nói: “Thẩm công tử là khách mà. Thường ngày sư phụ đều giáo dục chúng con phải biết lễ nghĩa mà. Con đi giúp sư huynh chuẩn bị đây!”

Dứt lời không chờ quan chủ trả lời, đã chạy đi rồi.

“Đứa nhỏ xui xẻo!” Quan chủ nhịn không nổi mà lẩm bẩm, thầm nghĩ hôm nay thực sự là đen đủi quá mà, không những không được ăn bánh kẹp thịt lừa, mà ngay cả chút bột mì ngon kia cũng bị cướp mất.

Thẩm Kiều cũng đoán được tâm tư của hắn, lại từ trong tay áo móc ra thêm mấy đồng tiền, cười đưa tới: “Khiến ngài phải tiêu pha rồi, thực sự là băn khoăn!”

“Ai ai ta không phải là có ý này!” Quan chủ chung quy cũng không dám mặt dày nhận lấy, trái lại đẩy ngược lại. Hắn cùng với Thẩm Kiều đứng cách nhau không quá xa, lúc này mới phát hiện hai mắt của đối phương có chút khác lạ, “Mắt của ngươi….?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vốn là có chút bệnh cũ, ban ngày thì không ảnh hưởng lắm, nhưng đến tối thì thấy không còn rõ nữa.”

Quan chủ ồ một tiếng: “Đáng tiếc!”

Hắn cũng không hỏi nhiều về chuyện đôi mắt, chỉ nói: “Nói đi nói lại, vì sao công tử lại đắc tội với Bành Thành huyện công vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều đem chuyện mình quen biết Trần Cung thuở hàn vi cùng với một đường đồng hành kia đơn giản nói qua một lần. Quan chủ nghe đến đoạn Trần Cung dẫn Mục Đề Bà quay lại tìm Thẩm Kiều, ý muốn gắp lửa bỏ tay người, đem Thẩm Kiều tiến cử cho Mục Đề Bà, thực sự là nhịn không được mà mắng một tiếng: “Ăn cháo đá bát, vô liêm sỉ!”

Ngẫm lại một màn vừa rồi, hắn than thở: “Thẩm công tử đi tìm người, có lẽ nên chuẩn bị cẩn thận. Tên tôi tớ kia vừa nhìn đã biết là kẻ đứng trong hàng ngũ tiểu nhân, không chắc sẽ không ở trước mặt Trần Cung thêm mắm dặm muối, khiến Trần Cung càng thêm bất mãn với ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đa tạ quan chủ đã nhắc nhở. Có một chuyện vẫn muốn thỉnh giáo quan chủ, không biết mấy ngày gần đây quan chủ đã từng gặp một đoàn người, trong đó có hai người đã lớn tuổi, những người còn lại đa số là nam nữ trẻ tuổi, dung mạo xuất sắc, bọn họ có thể mặc một thân đạo bào, hoặc cũng có thể không, bên cạnh luôn mang theo bội kiếm.”

Lúc trước mặc dù hắn đã hỏi qua tiểu đạo đồng, nhưng dù sao vẫn chưa muốn từ bỏ hoàn toàn, muốn xác nhận lại lần nữa.

Quan chủ suy nghĩ một chút, lắc đầu một cái: “Không có, phong trào tu đạo ở Nghiệp thành không thịnh, tăng nhân chùa miếu ngược lại lại rất nhiều. Đạo sĩ ấy mà, ngoại trừ Bạch Long quan của mấy người chúng ta này cũng không còn lại mấy đạo quan nào khác nữa. Nếu bọn họ muốn tá túc ở đạo quan, tám chín phần là sẽ tới Bạch Long quan này. Nếu như không có ở Bạch Long quan, vậy nhất định cũng sẽ không tới mấy đạo quan khác. Nói không chừng là đã đổi sang thường phục, tới khách điếm tá túc rồi. Bất quá, Thẩm công tử, ngươi muốn tìm người, dùng cách này chưa hẳn là đã ổn. Đối phương nếu đã cố ý giấu diếm hành tung, có thể bỏ qua thành này không vào, rất dễ dàng bỏ lỡ ngươi. Vả lại, ngươi thật sự xác định khoảng thời gian này bọn họ đi lên phía Bắc sao?”

Thẩm Kiều cười khổ: “Nói cũng đúng, ta cũng chỉ là ôm chút hi vọng thôi.”

Đang nói chuyện, từ phòng bếp bên kia truyền đến tiếng gọi của tiểu đạo đồng: “Sư phụ, Thẩm công tử, ăn cơm thôi!”

Quan chủ theo bản năng đi nhanh vài bước, bỗng dưng nhớ tới bên cạnh còn có thêm một người là Thẩm Kiều, nhanh chóng ngừng lại, lúng túng cười nói: “Đi thôi đi thôi, đi dùng cơm thôi!”

Cơm tối cũng rất đơn giản, bột có sẵn được thêm nước cán làm mì sợi, ngay cả chút dầu mỡ cũng không có, chứ đừng nói đến là có thêm thịt. Trên sợi mì trắng như bạch ngọc vẩy thêm chút rau dại cắt nát, trộn với củ cải muối tương tự chế trong quan, cũng đủ để quan chủ và hai tiểu đạo đồng mắt sáng lòe lòe.

Quan chủ nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, nói với tiểu đồ đệ: “Đổ đầy cho khách trước đi.”

“Dạ, sư phụ.” Tiểu đồ đệ cũng rất thành thật, lập tức múc cho Thẩm Kiều một bát mì đầy ụ, ngay cả củ cái muối và rau dại cũng múc đầy tràn. Quan chủ nhìn mà lòng đau như cắt, không nhịn được luôn mồm nói: “Được rồi được rồi, còn múc thêm nữa thì khách cũng ăn không hết đâu!”

Thẩm Kiều cười phụ họa: “Phải, một chút là được rồi, đừng lấy nhiều quá!”

Đang lúc người đẩy ta nhường, bên ngoài đại môn của đạo quan truyền đến tiếng gõ cửa. Trong buổi đêm yên tĩnh, tiếng động vang lên rõ ràng đột ngột, khiến người nghe không khỏi giật mình.

Hai tiểu đạo đồng quay mặt nhìn nhau: “Trễ thế này rồi sao lại có khách đến?”

“Không phải đám người vừa rồi quay lại gây phiền phức đó chứ?”

“Sư phụ, vậy chúng ta có phải giả vờ là không nghe thấy không a?”

Quan chủ cũng có chút thấp thỏm: “Nếu không thì chờ một chút, biết đâu gõ một lúc rồi thôi?”

Đại đồ đệ ngờ vực: “Không đúng a sư phụ, nếu như bọn họ quay lại gây sự, lúc này chỉ sợ dù không trực tiếp đạp cửa đi vào, cũng là đập cửa ẩm ầm chứ, làm sao lại cứ gõ mãi như vậy. Không phải là cái thứ ma quỷ gì gì đó chứ?”

Quan chủ trách mắng: “Đừng có mà nói hưu nói vượn, bảo ngươi học hành thì ngươi không học, lại cứ hơi tí là chạy đến dưới gầm cầu nghe người ta kể mấy chuyện yêu ma quỷ quái hoang đường. Để ta chạy ra xem, kẻ nào nửa đêm canh ba còn không để cho người ta yên tĩnh đây!”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Để ta, mọi người cứ ăn trước, không cần bận tâm.”

Quan chủ cũng đứng len: “Nhưng mà, hai mắt của ngươi không tiện…”

Thẩm Kiều đè lại bờ vai hắn: “Không sao, ta quen rồi, có thể nhận đường được. Mọi người cho ta mượn một chiếc đèn.”

Tiểu đồ đệ lập tức lấy ra một ngọn đèn lồng, quan chủ thuận thế ngồi xuống, bụng thì nghĩ mì sắp nguội mất rồi, nhưng ngoài miệng vẫn khách khí nói: “Vậy ngươi cẩn thận một chút a, không được thì cứ lớn tiếng gọi cứu mạng!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Được, mọi người cứ ăn trước.”

Hắn nhấc đèn lồng đi nhanh ra ngoài. Bạch Long quan rất lớn, mơ hồ có thể cảm thận khí khái năm xưa. Chỉ là thời gian trôi qua, đã trở lên quá mức rách nát. Đạo quan to lớn hiện giờ, chỉ còn lại ba người ở, vào ban đêm, trong đạo quan trống vắng bước đi, khó tránh khỏi làm cho người ta sinh ra thổn thức.

Thẩm Kiều cũng tưởng là phía bên Trần Cung phái người tới đây gây phiền phức, ai ngờ mở cửa ra, bên ngoài vẫn là một mảnh hắc ám, không hề có chút sắc màu ồn ã nào, chỉ có duy nhất một người đứng chắp tay nơi đó, thân hình cùng cử chỉ đều vô cùng quen thuộc.

Hắn không cần phải cố ý giơ đèn lên cao cũng có thể đoán ra được thân phận của người đến, lòng cảm thấy kinh ngạc, ngoài miệng cũng theo đó mà nói ra: “Yến tông chủ?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Sao vậy, không chào đoán ta sao?”

Dưới đêm trăng, Thẩm Kiều cầm theo đèn lồng, lộ ra nụ cười hoan nghênh từ tận chân tâm: “Dĩ nhiên không phải, mau vào đi, ngươi đã dùng cơm chưa?”

Yến Vô Sư vốn không có hứng mà trả lời mấy vấn đề nhàm chán tầm thường này, chỉ là không biết sao, lời vừa tới bên miệng liền biến thành: “Vẫn chưa.”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Vậy vừa vặn, mau vào thôi, quan chủ bọ họ đang nấu mì sợi đấy!”

Lúc ban sáng hắn có thể nhìn đại khái, nhưng vừa đến đêm, ánh mắt càng không tốt, đốt đèn lồng cũng không thấy rõ mấy, cộng thêm đường trong đạo quan hắn không quen thuộc, lúc dẫn người đi vào, dưới chân không cẩn thận lảo đạo một cái, cả người suýt chút nữa ngã sấp về phía trước.

Một người có thể giết chết Hoắc Tây Kinh, đẩy lùi cao thủ võ công Đoạn Văn Ương, lại bị thềm đá làm vấp ngã, nói ra sợ là người ta cười muốn rụng răng.

May mà một cánh tay bỗng nhiên duỗi ra, vừa vặn ôm lấy eo hắn, đem hắn nâng lên.

“Bước chân của ngươi có hơi nhanh, không giống ngươi thường ngày.” Yến Vô Sư nói.

Thẩm Kiều hé miệng cười cười, không lên tiếng, chỉ nói: “Mì sợi sắp nguội rồi, ngươi còn chưa ăn cơm, nhanh đi mau thôi.”

Ai ngờ lúc hắn đưa Yến Vô Sư quay lại phòng bếp, quan chủ lại đang đem sợi mì cuối cùng hút sạch vào trong miệng, vuốt cái bụng tròn vo tiếc nuối nói: “Thẩm công tử, ngươi tới chậm quá, mì sợi hết mất rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều giới thiệu với bọn họ: “Đây là bằng hữu của ta, họ Yến.”

Tiểu đồ đệ đứng lên: “Thẩm công tử, ta có để lại một bát cho ngài, ngài có thể cùng Yến công tử chia nhau ăn.”

Quan chủ lườm hắn một cái: “Chỉ ngươi nhiều chuyện!”

Thấy Yến Vô Sư đứng sau lưng Thẩm Kiều, quan chủ vốn định nói “Sao lại thêm một người nữa rồi, còn mỗi một bát thôi”, bất tri bất giác liền nuốt ngược vào. Ở trước mặt Yến Vô Sư hắn suýt chút nữa đã không thể duy trì uy nghiêm của quan chủ, thậm chí bắt đầu đứng ngồi không yên, đành phải đứng dậy ném lại một câu “Vậy các ngươi cứ từ từ ăn”, lập tức chạy biến.

Tiểu đồ đệ bưng bát mì vừa rồi Thẩm Kiều còn chưa kịp ăn đến, hơi khó xử mà nhìn Yến Vô Sư: “Chỉ còn mỗi một bát.”

Mì sợi đã có chút nở, loại thức ăn này có mời Yến Vô Sư ăn, cũng chưa chắc y đã chịu ăn.

Nhưng đối với ba người trong Bạch Long quan mà nói, nó chính là khẩu phẩn lương thực tốt nhất mà bọn họ cất giấu. Bọn họ thậm chí còn dự định để tới tết mới ăn, lại bởi vì có Thẩm Kiều đến mà lấy ra nấu mất.

Thẩm Kiều cảm ơn tiểu đạo đồng, nói với Yến Vô Sư: “Ta chia cho ngươi một chút?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không cần.”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Mặc dù mì đã có chút nguội, nhưng mà củ cải muối tương của bọn họ lại khá ngon, ngươi không ngại nếm thử xem.”

Hắn biết đối phương xưa này yêu thích sạch sẽ, liền đem đũa rửa lại, đem củ cải muối tương phía trên, cùng với sợi mì không dính rau dại từng sợi từng sợ gắp ra, đặt ở trong bát trước mặt Yến Vô Sư, chính mình thì đem bát mì trộn tương kia đảo lên ăn.

Yến Vô Sư cau mày nhìn bát thức ăn một nửa là rau dại một nửa là củ cái muối kia, qua hồi lâu, mới cầm đũa, miễn cưỡng nếm thử một miếng.

Tư vị trong miệng kỳ thực cũng không phải khó ăn như tưởng tượng.

“Yến tông chủ xử lý xong chuyện rồi?” Thẩm Kiều hỏi.

“Vẫn chưa.” Yến Vô Sư chỉ nói một câu, rốt cục vì sao vẫn chưa xong, hắn cũng không muốn nhiều lời, Thẩm Kiều cũng không cố truy hỏi.

Ai biết Yến Vô Sư lại chuyển đề tài: “Lúc ngươi thấy người đến là ta, có phải thật sự rất vui?”

Thẩm Kiều hơi ngẩn ra, gật đầu cười nói: “Ừm, vốn tưởng rằng sau này chúng ta mỗi người mỗi ngả, có lẽ phải rất lâu sau mới có thể gặp lại, không ngờ nhanh như vậy đã lại thấy. Chẳng lẽ đó không phải là chuyện đáng để vui mừng hay sao?”

“Vừa rồi ta nghe ngươi giới thiệu với bọn họ, nói ta là bằng hữu của ngươi?” Yến Vô Sư vuốt nhẹ lên mép bát, trên mặt lộ ra thần sắc cân nhắc.

Loại bát này được đắp nặn rất thô ráp, vì sử dụng quá lâu, mà ở phía trên lưu lại một tầng bụi bẩn dày đặc, cho dù rửa thế nào cũng không sạch.

Thẩm Kiều: “Ừ, xuất môn ra ngoài, nói là bằng hữu vẫn thuận tiện hơn, cũng không sợ bọn họ hỏi nhiều.”

Yến Vô Sư nhìn kỹ hắn: “Vậy còn ngươi, từ tận đấy lòng ngươi, có đem bản tọa coi là bằng hữu?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đồng sư vi bằng, đồng chí vi hữu. Ta và Yến tông chủ tuy rằng không phải cùng một thầy, cũng không giống như là cùng chí hướng, nhưng ngươi đã có ân cứu mạng ta, ngọn nguồn hai bên sâu cạn, lại cùng đường hồi lâu, dù sao cũng có thể nói là một tiếng bằng hữu mà.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi không sợ người khác nói ngươi dựa vào Ma quân, tự mình đọa lạc?”

Thẩm Kiều nở nụ cười: “Ta tự hiểu rõ chính mình đang làm gì là đủ, tại sao còn phải quan tâm đến suy nghĩ của người khác? Từ sau khi xuống núi, những gì nghe thấy nhìn thấy, khiến ta cảm khái rất nhiều, càng khiến cho ta hiểu rõ hơn, ngày trước ta cố chấp giấu mình trong núi tu đạo, bất quá cũng chỉ là tu chút tiểu đạo mà thôi. Như Yến tông chủ đây, phụ tá Chu chủ, nếu thật sự có thể nhất thống thiên hạ, thanh lọc quốc nội, bách tính sẽ không cần phải trôi dạt khắp nơi, đổi con để ăn, lúc đó chỉ cần có tay có chân, là có thể dựa vào chính sức lao động để có được thù lao, như vậy mới thật sự là đại đạo.”

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười nói: “Ngươi cũng không cần phải tặng cho bản tọa cái mũ to như thế. Ta và Vũ Văn Ung, bất quá chỉ là làm theo nhu cầu của từng người, chuyện ta làm, chỉ là vì chính ta muốn làm, xưa nay chưa từng vì người khác mà suy nghĩ.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Cho dù lòng mang ác ý, nhưng nếu có thể đạt được thiện quả, cũng coi như đắc đạo mà, không phải sao?”

Yến Vô Sư bình tĩnh nhìn hắn một chốc, một lúc lâu mới nói: “Nói như vậy, chúng ta cũng coi như là bằng hữu?”

Thẩm Kiều mỉm cười gật đầu: “Nếu như Yến tông chủ không chê ta với cao là được rồi.”

Loại vẻ mặt kỳ lại chợt lóe lên trên gương mặt y, không đợi Thẩm Kiều thấy rõ, Yến Vô Sư đã lại khôi phục diễn xuất thờ ơ biếng nhác: “Gian đạo quan này quá đơn sơ, lấy đâu ra chỗ nghỉ chân?”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Vậy cũng chỉ có thể tạm thời ủy khuất ngươi cùng ta ngủ chung một gian rồi.”


	45. Chapter 45

Trên thực tế, trừ phi Yến Vô Sư nguyện ý ngủ cùng gian nhà với mấy người quan chủ, hoặc đơn giản rời đi tìm đạo quan khác ở, bằng không cũng chỉ còn dư lại lựa chọn ở chung phòng với Thẩm Kiều.Tốt xấu gì Thẩm Kiều cũng vừa mới thu dọn xong, đệm chăn hai ngày trước vừa được tiểu đồ đệ của quan chủ phơi nắng qua, trên mặt còn giữ lại mùi vị của nắng mới, hết sức thoải mái.

Giường chiếu vốn là chuẩn bị cho một người, hai người cùng nằm khẳng định có chút chật chội, mà Thẩm Kiều lại nói với y: “Ngươi ngủ đi, ta tĩnh tọa, thuận tiện nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi một chút là được.”

Gian phòng rất đơn sơ, ánh trăng xuyên qua giấy dán cửa rách bươm chiếu vào, cùng với đó là gió đêm thổi tới. May mắn là lúc này trời cũng không lạnh, hai người lại là cao thủ võ công, cho nên cũng không lo gặp gió bị bệnh.

Thẩm Kiều khoanh chân ngồi, lưng thẳng thắp, giống như thanh tùng thúy trúc. Vì lúc này trời đã vào hạ, xiêm ý dần dần đơn bạc, mơ hồ còn có thể nhìn thấy đường cong thắt lưng.

Thời gian từng phút trôi qua, trăng lên giữa trời, gió lạnh dao động.

Yến Vô Sư nhìn bóng lưng hắn, bỗng nhiên nhanh như chớp vươn chỉ tay ra, điểm vào hậu tâm hắn!

Thẩm Kiều chìm trong tĩnh tọa, đang tiến vào một trạng thái huyền diệu khó hiểu. Mà người luyện võ nếu không bế quan, ở trong một hoàn canh xa lạ, tất nhiên sẽ phân ra một tia tinh thần để cảnh giác ngoại cảnh, tránh khỏi ám hại. Nhưng hắn lại chỉ phòng kẻ địch bên ngoài, chưa từng dự liệu Yến Vô Sư bên cạnh sẽ ra tay xuất thủ.

Tuy nói một tia cảnh giác kia rất nhanh khiến hắn từ trong nhập định tỉnh táo lại, nhưng trước mắt, võ công của hắn chung quy vẫn chênh lệch không chỉ một chút với đối phương. Hai bên lại cách nhau quá gần, đợi đến khi hoàn toàn phản ứng lại, mấy yếu huyệt sau lưng đã bị khóa, người cũng không thể nào nhúc nhích.

Yến Vô Sư xoa lên gò má hắn, không nhịn được nhẹ nhàng than thở: “A Kiều, làm sao ngươi lại dễ dàng tin tưởng người khác như vậy chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Ta cho là chúng ta đã là bằng hữu.”

Yến Vô Sư khẽ mỉm cười: “Đây phải trách chính ngươi. Nếu như ngươi không nói ra cái lời bằng hữu đó, ta còn có thể trễ thêm một chút mới ra tay. Bản tọa là ai cơ chứ, khi nào cần một kẻ ngay cả võ công cũng không khôi phục được, có môn phái cũng không thể về, người người chế nhạo, chán nản cuộc đời tới làm bằng hữu?”

Thẩm Kiều không nói.

Yến Vô Sư đem hắn ôm ngang lên, ra khỏi gian phòng, đi thẳng ra ngoài.

Cho dù là ôm một người, cũng không tạo trở ngại gì cho bước đi nhẹ như bay của y. Dưới ánh trăng, đạp lá không vết, trường bào như lụa đón gió bay lên, tư thế mỹ diệu tiêu sái đến cùng cực. Nếu như có người khác ở đây, nhất định sẽ không tin tưởng một nhân vật tựa như thần tiên thế này lại là Ma quân khiến người nghe biến sắc.

“Sao ngươi không hỏi chúng ta sẽ đi đâu?”

Thẩm Kiều không nói, không biết còn tưởng rằng hắn ngay cả á huyệt cũng bị điểm.

Yến Vô Sư cúi đầu nhìn lại, đối phương liền đơn giản khép hai mắt lại.

Y không khỏi cười nói: “Ta muốn dẫn ngươi đi gặp một người, tiện đó kể cho ngươi một câu chuyện.”

“Dù sao người cũng chưa thấy, kể chuyện cũ trước vậy.”

“Mười mấy năm trước, lúc ta vừa có được “Chu Dương Sách”, nội tâm thật sự xem thường. Bởi vì lúc đó ta cũng không cảm thấy trên cõi đời này có thứ võ công gì có thể thắng được “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển”. Cho dù ta có thua Kỳ Phượng Các, ta cũng chỉ cho là đó là do vấn đề từ người luyện võ, chứ không phải là do vấn đề từ chính võ công của bản thân. Bởi lẽ, tông chủ đời thứ nhất của Nhật Nguyệt tông, từng đem “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển” luyện đến tầng thứ mười, cũng chính là tầng cuối. Lúc đó bất kể là Đạo môn hay là Phật môn, thiên hạ không có cái nào có thể đứng ngang hàng. Nghe nói hắn sống tới 120 tuổi, cuối cùng đột phá cực hạn, luyện thành hồn phách, thân xác tan rã mà đi.”

“Mà sau đó, ta lật lại xem điển tịch của Nhật Nguyệt tông, phát hiện truyền thuyết này hoàn toàn là sai lầm. Cái người kia tuy rằng sống đến 120 tuổi, cũng không phải bởi vì theo đuổi cảnh giới cao hơn mà thoát xác, mà là tẩu hảo nhập ma, bạo thể mà chết. Bởi vì “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển” tuy rằng lợi hại, lại ẩn tàng một nhược điểm trí mạng. Nói đơn giản, thân thể con người tựa như một chiếc lọ chứa, cái nọ này dựa theo nội lực tăng cường mà biến hóa, để thích hợp với sự phát triển của võ công. Cho nên người có võ công càng mạnh, kinh mạch cũng càng mạnh.”

Thẩm Kiều vẫn không nói chuyện, nhưng biểu tình trên mặt hắn lại đã tỏ rõ là muốn nghe.

Yến Vô Sư: “Mà “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển” vừa vặn ngược lại, võ công luyện đến càng mạnh, hạn chế của nó đối với thân thể lại càng lúc càng lớn. Lúc “Lọ chứa” không thể nào thích ứng được với võ công nữa, người sẽ bạo thể mà chết.”

Thẩm Kiều rốt cục mở miệng: “Cái nhược điểm mà ngươi nói này, kỳ thực ở hết thảy mọi võ công đều có. Con đường võ học vĩnh viễn không có điểm dừng. Mà tư chất thân thể con người vốn là trời sinh, tuổi thọ cũng có hạn. Nếu chỉ không ngừng hướng lên trên, điên cuồng luyện tập, một ngày nào đó đều sẽ phải đối mặt với khốn khó này. Sư tôn ta cũng bởi vì như vậy mà mới có thể bế quan thất bại bước vào cõi tiên.”

Bây giờ võ công của hắn tuy rằng không bằng khi trước, nhưng cái nhìn vẫn còn, thảo luận tự nhiên cũng không gặp chút khó khăn nào.

Yến Vô Sư: “Không sai, nhưng nếu như hắn nguyện ý dừng lại, thì cũng sẽ không có mầm họa. Nhưng mà võ công của “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển”, cho dù không tiếp tục luyện, nguy hại đối với thân thể vẫn càng lúc càng lớn. Cho nên ta nghĩ đến “Chu Dương Sách”. Võ công môn phái bất đồng nếu như có thể kết hợp với nhau, cuối cùng nói không chừng lại thu được kết quả khó tưởng tượng.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nhưng ngươi thất bại.”

Yến Vô Sư khẽ mỉm cười: “Ta thất bại, là ta nóng lòng cầu thành, coi như tự mình đưa tay trồng xuống mầm họa tẩu hỏa nhập ma này.”

Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên cau này: “Nếu như “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển” có khiếm khuyết như vậy, Hoán Nguyệt tông cùng với hai tông còn lại gần như người người đều luyện. Như vậy chẳng phải ai ai cũng sẽ gặp phải khốn cảnh này sao?”

Yến Vô Sư bật cười, rốt cục dừng bước lại, đem hắn để xuống: “A Kiều a A Kiều, ngươi lúc nào cũng nằm ngoại dự liệu của ta. Ta vốn tưởng rằng ngươi sẽ hỏi ta tại sao lại nói cho ngươi biết những điều này, nhưng ngược lại, ngươi lại đi quan tâm đến mấy chuyện sống chết của kẻ khác. Yên tâm đi, chỉ có luyện đến một cảnh giới nhất định, mới có thể phát hiện ra sự thiếu sót này. Mà thật sự có thể luyện đến tầng thứ chín như ta, phóng tầm mắt ra giang hồ hiếm có ai làm nổi. Mà coi như biết rõ có khiếm khuyết, bọn họ vẫn không nỡ từ bỏ thứ võ công này.”

“Chuyện cũ đã xong, ngươi có cảm tưởng gì?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái.

Yến Vô Sư đối với phản ứng của hắn tựa hồ có chút vô vị, đang lúc muốn nói gì đó, từ phía không trung xa xa lại truyền tới một tiếng cười: “Phong thái của Yến tông chủ vẫn như trước đây, thực sự rất ép người mà!”

Âm thanh kia xa xa gần gần, nếu như nói xa, thì giống như tận chân trời, nói gần lại như ngay bên cạnh. Thẩm Kiều nghe trong thanh âm dường như còn chưa chút ẩn ý mê hoặc tâm ý, bỗng nhiên nảy ra dự cảm không lành.

Yến Vô Sư lạnh lùng nói: “Tang Cảnh Hành, dùng ma âm nhiếp tâm với ta, ngươi là muốn tự rước lấy nhục sao?”

Người đến cười ha ha, phảng phất như đại địa chỉ là mảnh đất nhỏ, qua vài bước công phu, đã từ phía xa đi tới trước mặt.

Danh tiếng trên giang hồ của Tang Cảnh Hành so với Yến Vô Sư thì khó nghe hơn nhiều. Nhưng bởi vì võ công của hắn quá đáng sợ, gần như không có ai muốn đối địch chính diện với hắn, thà lựa chọn nuốt giận vào lòng, nhân nhượng cho yên chuyện còn hơn. Ví dụ rõ rành nhất chính là mấy năm trước, con gái nhỏ của “Nhất phẩm cuồng đao” của Hiển Châu – Nhâm Ẩn vì có được dung mạo ngọc tuyết linh lung, vô ý bị Tang Cảnh Hành coi trọng, rồi đưa ra yêu cầu thu nhận làm đồ đệ. Ai cũng biết trên thực tế thu đồ đệ chỉ là cái cớ của Tang Cảnh Hành, cái hắn muốn chính là không ngừng tìm kiếm nữ tử để bồi bổ cho việc song tu của hắn. Nhâm Ẩn vốn là một hán tử tính nóng như lửa, cuối cùng cũng đâu có dám phản kháng chút nào, cam nguyện chịu đựng bị thế nhân chê cười khuất nhục, đem con gái nhỏ nộp ra, mình thì mang theo người nhà thoái ẩn giang hồ, từ nay về sau không hỏi chuyện giang hồ nữa. Nghe nói đứa con gái nhỏ kia của hắn, vào Hợp Hoan tông không được mấy năm, liền bị Tang Cảnh Hành chuyển cho đám nam nhân quyền cao chức trọng trong Hợp Hoan tông chơi đùa, sau này ném lại cho đồ đệ Hoắc Tây Kinh. Hoắc Tây Kinh liền lột da mặt nàng đội lên cho con rối nữ mà mình mang theo, làm thành vật sưu tập đầu tiên của mình.

Bất quá, đợi đến khi Yến Vô Sư tái xuất giang hồ, chỉ vì một thân võ công bá đạo vượt xa Tang Cảnh Hành, cho nên thế nhân đem phần lớn lực chú ý chuyển đến trên người Yến Vô Sư, ngược lại dần dần quên đi sự khủng bố tàn khốc của Tang Cảnh Hành.

Là đệ tử của Thôi Tử Vọng, Tang Cảnh Hành chưa bao giờ là một nhân vật có thể để người ta khinh thường. Dã tâm của hắn tiềm tàng dưới vẻ mặt bất cần đời của hắn. Người ngoài đều cho là hắn cam tâm tình nguyện là khách quý của Nguyên Tú Tú, vì nàng mà quản lý trên dưới Hợp Hoan tông. Trên thực tế, hai người ở trong tông phái mâu thuẫn đã lâu, không chỉ là một ngày hai ngày. Nguyên Tú Tú không làm gì được Tang Cảnh Hành, mà Tang Cảnh Hành tạm thời cũng không thể giết được Nguyên Tú Tú. Mọi người không thể không nhịn lại, tạm thời duy trì sự giả tạo đồng môn.

Người này vóc dáng cao to uy mãnh, dung mạo lại là dị thường xinh đẹp tuyệt trần. Da dẻ so với nữ nhân còn mềm mại nhẵn nhụi hơn. Một đôi mắt dịu dàng như sóng, đáng tiếc ánh mắt lại nham hiểm băng lãnh, khiến người ta không dám nhìn thẳng.

Khóe miệng hắn hơi cong lên, cười chào hỏi Yến Vô Sư: “Nghe nói Chu chủ có tâm muốn chinh phạt Tề quốc, Nguyên Tú Tú cuống lên, cho nên tới tìm Yến tông chủ, muốn cùng ngươi hợp tác giết ta?”

Nếu như Nguyên Tú Tú có ở đây, nghe thấy lời này tất sẽ giật mình, chỉ vì chuyện này là mưu tính âm thầm của nàng. Nàng tới tìm Yến Vô Sư cũng không hề có người thứ ba hay biết, lại chẳng biết vì sao mà tin tức này lại lộ ra.

Yến Vô Sư: “Không sai.”

Tang Cảnh Hảnh: “Vậy Yến tông chủ hôm nay tới đây, là muốn giết ta?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta mang một người đến cho ngươi.”

Tầm mắt Tang Cảnh Hành rơi xuống người Thẩm Kiều: “Hắn là ai? Ừm, có được cũng không tệ.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Thẩm Kiều.”

Tang Cảnh Hành nheo mắt lại, ánh mắt không chút để tâm nháy mắt bị sắc bén thay thế: “Là Thẩm Kiều đã giết Hoắc Tây Kinh kia?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không sai.”

Tang Cảnh Hành bỗng nhiên cười ha ha: “Không phải nghe nói Yến tông chủ rất thân thiết với hắn sao, sao tự nhiên lại cam lòng đưa người tới chỗ ta? Ta ra tay tất sẽ không lưu tình, nếu như đến lúc chơi hỏng rồi ngươi muốn lấy lại, vậy thì không còn kịp nữa đâu!”

Yến Vô Sư: “Đã đưa đến tay ngươi, tự nhiên là mặc ngươi xử trí, bản tọa sẽ không hỏi lại.”

Nhận được lời hứa hẹn này, nụ cười trên mặt Tang Cảnh Hành rõ ràng càng thêm sâu hơn. Xưa nay hắn thích mất là mấy tiểu nam hài nữ hài mười tuổi, Thẩm Kiều rõ ràng không nằm trong phạm vi này, nhưng hắn lại rất đáng để nhìn. Mà quan trọng hơn là, thuyền nát còn có ba tấc đinh*, đồ đệ của Kỳ Phượng Các, cho dù thân phận và võ công xuống dốc không phanh, căn cơ võ công ngày xưa dù sao cũng vẫn còn, chơi xong rồi đem công lực đối phương hấp thu triệt để, cũng là một sự lựa chọn không tồi.

_* Thuyền nát còn có ba tấc đinh: Ý là dù xuống dốc nhưng dù sao vẫn còn giá trị, chưa hẳn đã là đồ vất đi._

“Yến tông chủ cứ như vậy mà thẳng thắn giao người cho ta? Không cần bất cứ điều kiện gì?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Trả kiếm lại cho bản tọa.”

Tang Cảnh Hành không ngờ hắn lại đưa ra yêu cầu như vậy, hơi sững sờ, sau đó cười ha ha nói: “Không may rồi, hôm nay ta không mang theo, ngày khác phái người dâng đến cho ngươi được chứ?”

Kiếm kia tên là Thái Hoa kiếm, là thanh kiếm mà năm xưa Yến Vô Sư từng sử dụng. Sau đó hắn bại dưới tay Thôi Tử Vọng, kiếm cũng bị đối phương lấy đi. Thôi Tử Vọng chết, kiếm đương nhiên rơi vào tay đệ tử hắn là Tang Cảnh Hành.

Yến Vô Sư: “Có thể.”

Tang Cảnh Hành thăm dò: “Ta cho là hiện tại Yến tông chủ đã là võ công đại thành, có kiếm hay không cũng chả có gì khác nhau, sao đột nhiên lại muốn lấy lại Thái Hoa kiếm vậy?”

Hắn đối với võ công của Yến Vô Sư trước sau vẫn bảo tồn một tia kiêng kỵ, bằng không với tác phong của Tang Cảnh Hành, khi nói chuyện với người khác tuyệt đối không khách khí như vậy.

Yến Vô Sư nhàn nhạt nói: “Đồ của ta, cho dù trăm năm trôi qua cũng vẫn là của ta, chỉ là ta có muốn lấy lại hay không mà thôi.”

Tang Cảnh Hảnh cười rạng rỡ, nửa thật nửa giả trêu chọc: “Ta đã sớm nghe nói Yến tông chủ và Thẩm Kiều hai người cùng ra cùng vào, nghiễm nhiên mang phong thái thần tiên quyến lữ, không nghĩ tới Thẩm Kiều đối với ngươi mà nói, giá trị chỉ đáng một thanh Thái Hoa kiếm, thực sự là khiến người ta phải thổn thức a!”

Lúc bọn họ nói chuyện, Thẩm Kiều vẫn luôn khép nhẹ hai mắt, cũng không có ngẩng đầu hay mở mắt ra xem. Sắc mặt hắn bình tĩnh không chút lay động, giống như là lần đối thoại này chả có chút gì liên quan đến mình vậy.

Yến Vô Sư: “Nguyên Tú Tú công khai cùng bản tọa nói chuyện hợp tác vây giết ngươi, lại lén lút cùng đám người Đột Quyết đầu mày cuối mắt, ngươi chuẩn bị xử lý như thế nào?”

Trên mặt Tang Cảnh Hành xẹt qua một chút tức giận, nhưng sau đó lại lập tức cười nói: “Bà nương kia luôn thích chơi trò hai mặt, ta cũng không phải lần đầu mới biết, không rõ nàng cùng Yến tông chủ ước hẹn khi nào?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngày mùng 6 tháng 6, giờ Thân, Nhất Xích Tuyết tự _(chùa)_ phía đông thành. Nàng nói đó là nơi yêu thích của ngươi.”

Tang Cảnh Hành nhíu mày: “Không sai, nàng ngược lại lại rất rõ ràng sở thích của ta.”

Nhất Xích Tuyết tự, chỉ nghe tên đã biết không phải là cái chùa miếu đứng đắn gì, chỉ là một biệt trang tư nhân ngụy trang thành chùa miếu. Tang Cảnh Hành gần đâu thích hơi một thể loại mới, đó là đem mấy nữ hài cạo trọc rồi mặc trang phục tiểu ni cô lên cho chúng, để cho các nàng ở trong chùa sinh hoạt như thường. Chính hắn thì lại ra vẻ như hái hoa tặc chạy vào trong tự, đem mấy cô bé đó ra tùy ý đùa bỡn. Thường thì một lần chơi này chính là mất nửa ngày, việc này vốn rất bí ẩn, chỉ là hắn có thể biết được hướng đi của Nguyên Tú Tú, Nguyên Tú Tú tự nhiên cũng có thể đoán được hắn làm gì.

Tang Cảnh Hành cười nói: “Vậy thì mời Yến tông chủ đến lúc đó đại giá quang lâm tới xem trò vui. Bà nương kia nếu muốn giết ta, thì đừng trách ta sao không niệm tình cũ.”

Yến Vô Sư đối với ân oán giữa hai người bọn họ không có chút hứng thù gì, mà là một Hợp Hoan tông thống nhất cường đại, đối với y đương nhiên không có ích lợi. Hiện tại Nguyên Tú Tú cùng Tang Cảnh Hành tự giết lẫn nhau, y ở giữa, tất nhiên không ngại khiến cho trận mâu thuẫn nào diễn ra càng thêm kịch liệt hơn chút.

Y khom lưng nắm lấy cằm Thẩm Kiều: “Bây giờ ngươi có còn coi ta là bằng hữu?”

Thẩm Kiều không nói.

Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười: “A Kiều a A Kiều, người như ngươi thật sự quá mức ngây thơ. Người khác đối với ngươi ngàn lần không tốt, ngươi làm sao chỉ quay đầu đã quên ngay chứ? Trước kia ta đã từng nói với ngươi, ta cứu ngươi, chỉ là vì muốn có thêm một đối thủ, chỉ là ngươi quá làm cho ta thất vọng rồi. Ta chỉ hơi bỏ ra chút thiện ý, ngươi liền thật sự tóm chặt lấy không buông, có phải sau khi bị đám người Úc Ái kia phản bội, ngươi càng thêm khát vọng tình thân tình bằng hữu không?”

Có lẽ bời vì khi y nói chuyện hơi thở khẽ thổi tới, mi mắt Thẩm Kiều có chút run rẩy, nhưng trên mặt hắn vẫn không hiện lên dù chỉ là một tia biểu tình. Không biết là bi thương quá mức khiến tâm tình chết lặng, hay vẫn là lười trả lời vấn đề của Yến Vô Sư.

Yến Vô Sư: “Người ngây thơ giống như ngươi, nhất định không thể sống sót quá lâu, rời bỏ Huyền Đô sơn, rời bỏ vầng hào quang của Kỳ Phượng Các, ngươi chẳng là cái thá gì. Ngươi cái gì cũng không làm được, lại không có cách nào khôi phục võ công, hay giải đáp nghi hoặc cho ta. Nếu như ngươi chịu gia nhập Hoán Nguyệt tông, tu tập “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển”, có lẽ bản tọa còn nguyện lưu lại cho ngươi một con đường sống.”

Thẩm Kiều rốt cục mở mắt ra, nhàn nhạt nói: “Ta lần lượt gặp phải phản bội, không phải bởi vì ta quá mức ngây thơ, mà là bởi ta tin tưởng thế gian này luôn còn thiện ý. Nếu không có kẻ ngu ngốc như ta đây, Yến tông chủ làm sao có thể thu được lạc thú như vậy?”

Yến Vô Sư cười to: “Lời này nói đến là thú vị!”

Y nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Bản tọa không cần bằng hữu, chỉ có một loại người có tư cách đứng ngang hàng với ta, đó chính là đối thủ.”

“Mà ngươi, đã mất đi tư cách này từ lâu rồi.”

Nói xong câu đó, Yến Vô Sư đứng dậy, đem Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm ném vào trong lồng ngực hắn, ôn nhu nói: “A Kiều, ngươi tự cầu phúc thôi.”

Tang Cảnh Hành cười tủm tỉm nhìn hai người nói chuyện, vừa không ngăn lại cũng không có ý tứ muốn cắt đứt. Mãi đến tận khi Yến Vô Sư rời đi, hắn mới chậc chậc lên tiếng: “Cảm giác bị người bỏ rơi thế nào?”

Thẩm Kiều lại tiếp tục nhắm mắt không lên tiếng.

Người đã như cá trong lưới, tùy ý xâu xé, cho nên Tang Cảnh Hành cũng không vội ra tay.

Đối với hắn mà nói, có thể có được Thẩm Kiều, chính là một niềm vui bất ngờ. Tình cảnh đối phương tất nhiên không bằng khi trước, không thể mang lại bao nhiêu lợi ích cho hắn, mà loại hình này cũng không phải kiểu mà Tang Cảnh Hành hắn ưu thích, chỉ là với thân phận là đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các, chưởng giáo đời trước của Huyền Đô sơn, cũng đủ để làm cho người ta hưng phấn rồi.

Ngẫm lại tình cảnh đối phương nằm dưới thân mình gào khóc xin tha, thậm chí ở trước mặt chúng đệ tử tông môn thoải mái làm nhục, ý cười của Tang Cảnh Hành càng thêm dày đặc.

“Thanh kiếm này chính là thanh Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm năm đó Kỳ Phượng Các từng dùng? Đúng rồi, không sai, ta còn nhớ, sư phụ ngươi cũng từng dùng thanh kiếm này đánh bại ta, bất quá, khi đó ta không biết xấu hổ, quỳ xuống đất khổ sở cầu xin, cuối cùng hắn cũng buông tha cho ta. Cho tới tận giờ, trên lưng ta vẫn còn lưu lại một vết sẹo sâu đến tận xương. Nếu như hắn biết được hôm nay đệ tử của hắn sẽ rơi vào trong tay ta, không biết có hối hận vì sao ngày đó không giết ta hay không?”

Tang Cảnh Hành sờ lên mặt hắn: “Ngươi đã dùng bàn tay nào giết chết Hoắc Tây Kinh? Không phải sợ, ta sẽ không giết ngươi, chờ chơi xong, ta sẽ đem cái tay kia chém xuống để tế điện đồ đệ đáng thương của ta, sau đó học theo Cao Vĩ, đem quần áo ngươi lột sạch, để người khác thay nhau thưởng thức trò hề của chưởng giáo Huyền Đô sơn ngày trước?”

Dưới ánh trăng nhàn nhạt, sắc mặt Thẩm Kiều lãnh bạch, không mang theo chút tình cảm nào, giống hệt như pho tượng bạch ngọc, mỹ lệ mà yếu đuối.

Nhưng hắn càng như vậy, hứng thú của Tang Cảnh Hành càng dạt dào.

Tang Cảnh Hành bình sinh thích nhất, chính là đem mấy thứ đẹp đẽ phá hoại đến không còn, làm cho bọn họ trở nên ô uế bất kham, từ đây về sau chỉ có thể giãy dụa trầm luân trong bóng tối.

“Bất quá Phùng Tiểu Liên nhất thị thiên kim, ngươi có thể không cách nào so được với nàng, tạm thời định giá mười kim thôi. Có lẽ vẫn sẽ có rất nhiều người nguyện ý dùng tiền tới thăm hỏi dáng vẻ chán nản của ngươi đó. Đến lúc đó, ngươi nói Yến Vô Sư có thể cũng tới xem hay không đây?”

_* Phùng Tiểu Liên: Sử sách ghi lại nàng là một tuyệt sắc giai nhân thời[Bắc Tề](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%E1%BA%AFc_T%E1%BB%81), không chỉ xinh đẹp mà còn tài giỏi. Nàng có khả năng đàn, múa, ca hát làm mê đắm lòng người. Sự sủng ái của [Cao Vĩ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%E1%BA%AFc_T%E1%BB%81_H%E1%BA%ADu_Ch%E1%BB%A7) đối với nàng bị chỉ trích là nguyên nhân gây nên sự diệt vong của Bắc Triều. Có sách còn nói Cao Vĩ ra lệnh ái phi Tiểu Liên của mình nằm khỏa thân trên bàn cho các quan khác ngắm nhìn, thèm thuồng vì cho rằng xinh đẹp tuyệt trần và làn da quyến rũ tựa trân châu như Phùng Tiểu Liên nếu chỉ một mình chiêm ngưỡng thì quá buồn tẻ._

_* Phùng Tiều Liên nhất thị thiên kim: Một lần nhìn Phùng Tiểu Liên phải trả giá ngàn vàng._

Hắn thong thả nói, phảng phất cảm thấy có lẽ đùa con mồi thế là đủ rồi, liền vươn tay lấy đi Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm.

Thanh kiếm này Tang Cảnh Hành cũng không coi trọng gì, bởi vì võ công của hắn cũng không phải dùng kiếm làm chủ đạo. Chỉ là ngày xưa, nó là thanh kiếm của kẻ đứng đầu thiên hạ, dù thế nào cũng coi như có ý nghĩa đặc biệt. Đưa lên giang hồ, đó chính là thần binh lợi kí người người muốn tranh đoạt.

“Nếu như ngươi chịu ngoan ngoãn một chút, nói không chừng ta còn có thể ôn nhu chút đấy…” Tang Cảnh Hành vừa nói, vừa sờ lên cán kiếm.

Nhưng ngay khoảnh khắc đó, biến cố nảy sinh!

Ánh kiếm trước mắt bỗng nhiên nở rộ, từ một tia sáng trắng hóa thành rực rỡ vạn ngàn!

Nương théo sự xán lạn rực rỡ đến lóa mắt đó, là ánh kiếm nảy sinh, nhưng phả vào mặt lại là sát khí ác liệt, ẩn chứa chân khí nội lực tựa thủy triều trào tới, tức thì sấm gió đầy trời, mưa che đại địa!

Tang Cảnh Hành lấy làm kinh hãi, bàn tay đang đưa ta cũng chỉ có thể vội vã rụt về, thân hình nhanh chóng thối lui, tránh né một đoàn đột nhiên phát sinh này của đối phương.

Có thể giết chết Hoắc Tây Kinh, đương nhiên không phải hạng người nhu ngược mặc người làm thịt. Tang Cảnh Hành dù rằng nói ra rất nhiều sỉ nhục, nhưng tâm trạng từ đầu tới cuối đều vẫn duy trì một tia cảnh giác. Chỉ vì, người trong Ma Môn, chém giết lẫn nhau là chuyện thường tình, mỗi bước đi lên, đều phải ứng phó với đủ ánh đao bóng kiếm từ khắp các phương. Giả như Tang Cảnh Hành là một người mù quáng tự đại, hắn đã sớm sống không tới hôm nay.

Mà cho đến giờ khắc này, hắn phát hiện mình vẫn cứ đánh giá thấp Thẩm Kiều.

Hắn vội vàng thối lui, đồng thời cũng đánh ra một chưởng, nhưng ánh kiếm che kín trời, không một lỗ hổng, khiến cho ngay cả chưởng phong của hắn cũng nhất thời chen không lọt, tất cả đều bị hóa giải thành vô hình.

Đây là cái tên Thẩm Kiều võ công phế hết? !

Tang Cảnh Hành nghi ngờ không thôi, gần như muốn hoài nghi Thẩm Kiều cùng Yến Vô Sư hợp mưu hại mình.

Nhưng hắn không có thời gian suy nghĩ nhiều, kiếm khí đã bức đến trước mắt, oai oai lệ lệ như tiếng sấm, lừng lẫy như nhật nguyệt sáng soi, thiên phong lớp lớp, biển núi bạc màu, phun ra nuốt vào vạn trượng, một hóa vạn lần, đó là kiếm ý ẩn chứa vô cùng vô tận, kéo dài không dứt, vòng vòng không kết, như bóng với hình, khiến người ta muốn tránh cũng không được, mà cũng không thể tránh, tựa hồ chỉ có thể nhắm mắt đợi con đường tử vong.

Mà Tang Cảnh Hành làm sao lại dễ dàng chịu thua như vậy. Hắn cười lạnh một tiếng, bất quá lui lại vài bước, thân hình cũng đã biến hóa ra vạn ngàn, ở trong bóng kiếm du tẩu thong dong. Bàn tay bổ về phía ánh kiếm, chính diễn đối chọi, nội lực hóa thành gió sắc, gào thét mà tới, như thái dương áp đỉnh, trong nháy mắt khiến cho ánh kiếm của Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm ảm đảm đi không ít.

Một chưởng chưa hoàn, một chưởng đã lại tới. Võ công của Hợp Hoan tông và Hoán Nguyệt tông có chung nguồn gốc, so với nhau lại càng thêm quỷ bí khó dò. Tang Cảnh Hành lấy chiêu thức “Điêu Long Chưởng” từ đâu đã đạt tới cảnh giới không tưởng một phen đánh xuống, khác nào Điêu Long xuất hiện, chín chưởng đánh ra, chân long hiện thế, ẩn hình giữa không trung, theo chân khí leo đi, trong nháy mắt nuốt tan ánh kiếm.

Nhật nguyệt thoáng chốc không còn ánh sáng, rừng cây vẫn là rừng cây kia, người vẫn là hai người kia, Thẩm Kiều phun ra một ngụm máu, thân thể không tự chủ lui về sau, va vào thân cây, gần như không thể nắm được thanh kiếm trong tay.

Trên nét mặt không buồn không vui của hắn rốt cục cũng hiện ra vẻ kinh sợ!

Vừa rồi vì muốn ứng phó với Tang Cảnh Hành, hắn đã sử dụng sở học cả đời mình, nội công lại không đủ để chống đỡ, vốn dỹ là cực kỳ cật lực, mà khi tất cả chân khí trong người được điều ra, trong đan điền không những không có chân kí mới sinh ra bổ sung, trái lại lại bỗng nhiên xuất hiện một vòng xoáy, tham lam thu nạp chân khí của hắn.

Cùng lúc đó, Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy chân khí trong người giống như ngựa hoang thoát cương chạy loạn khắp nơi, trong lục phủ ngũ tạng chuyển động loạn nhịp không ngừng, khiến cho hắn lục phủ xao động, thần thức lo lắng, tâm hỏa tràn ngập, phảng phất như có một đoàn bóng đen che phủ toàn người, khiến cho hắn không chỗ để trốn, kế cận ranh giới tẩu hỏa nhập ma.

Yến, Vô, Sư!

Yến Vô Sư! ! ! ! !

Yến Vô Sư cư nhiên ở lúc hắn không để ý, ở trong cơ thể hắn gieo xuống ma tâm!

Có lẽ là tại lúc mới bắt đầu từ trong đoạn thời gian hắn rớt từ trên Bán Bộ Phong xuống hôn mê không tỉnh, có lẽ là tại những thời điểm hắn bị thương mê man mất đi năng lực chống đỡ, một tia ma khí kia nhờ đó mà vô thanh vô thức lẻn vào, âm thầm lẩn khuất ở trong cơ thể hắn, giống như một hạt giống, dù cho có cưỡng bách dụ dỗ thế nào cũng không chịu ló đầu ra, khiến ngươi căn bản không phát hiện được sự tồn tại của nó, cho tới giờ khắc này, khi bị Tang Cảnh Hành dùng ma công triệt để kích thích ra, hạt giống mới từ dưới đất chui lên, rốt cục trưởng thành đại thụ che trời.

Nhưng vì cái gì trước nay hắn cùng với Yến Vô Sư nhiều lần giao thủ, lại không hề phát hiện có ma tâm tồn tại?

Hay là nói, có phải Yến Vô Sư đã sớm ngờ tới ngày hôm nay, cho nên trong lúc cùng hắn giao thủ, vẫn chưa từng xuất toàn lực.

Thẩm Kiều không có cách nào có thể hình dung tâm tình của mình giờ khắc này.

Cả người hắn giống như bị hỏa ngục bao lấy, lửa kia hóa thành răng nhọn, từng chút từng chút gặm nuốt kinh mạch cùng lục phủ ngũ tạng của hắn, rõ ràng là đau đớn đến cùng cực, lại cực kỳ tỉnh táo!

Thẩm Kiều không biết là mình hồi quang phản chiếu, hay là do không thể nhẫn nại được đau đớn mà nảy sinh ảo giác. Hai mắt vốn đang nóng như thiêu đốt của hắn lại có thể nhìn rõ một chưởng mà Tang Cảnh Hành đang đánh tới.

Rõ ràng là cực nhanh, lại vẫn có thể thấy được rõ ràng.

Rõ ràng là sinh tử nguy cấp, nhưng hắn lại chợt nhớ tới lời Yến Vô Sư đã từng nói với hắn.

Khi ngươi chân chính lưu lạc tới mức chúng bạn xa lánh, chỉ còn lại một mình, còn có thể không oán không hận, còn có thể kiên trì dùng thiện ý báo đáp người sao?

Thẩm Kiều nhắm mắt lại. Hắn cảm thấy được ngay cả hô hấp của chính mình cũng đậm mùi máu tươi.

Chưởng phong nóng rực, đã đập ngay trước mắt.


	46. Chapter 46

Võ công của hai người đã vốn chênh lệch nhau, đặc biệt là sau khi Thẩm Kiều phát hiện mình bị gieo xuống ma tâm, tâm hỏa cháy bỏng, căn cơ gần như hỏng hết, ưu thế tiên phát chế nhân lúc trước hoàn toàn biến mất, ánh kiến bị cưỡng chế lại, từ lộng lẫy vạn trượng hóa thành lu mờ ảm đạm, chính như tính mạng hiện giờ của Thẩm Kiều, như cây bấc đèn chập chờn trong gió chờ diệt vong.

Cho dù mới ban đầu Tang Cảnh Hành vì sự phán đoán sai lầm của mình mà kinh ngạc một chút, nhưng loại kinh ngạc này cũng không duy trì được bao lâu. Nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều không còn sức đánh, hắn liền cười nói: “Nghe nói võ công của ngươi đã mất, xem ra là thật, kỳ quái, tại sao Yến Vô Sư không hút sạch công lực của ngươi, ngược lại còn đem ngươi tặng cho ta chứ?”

Nói chuyện cũng không làm lỡ thời gian xuất thủ của hắn, “Điêu Long Chưởng” đánh ra, chân khí mơ hồ hiện lên bóng rồng, chỉ là con rồng này không hề có dáng dấp từ ái an lành, mà là dùng một tư thế cùng bạo, mở cái miệng như chậu máu lớn hướng về Thẩm Kiều, bừa bãn tàn phá mà đến!

Tang Cảnh Hành tạm thời còn chưa có ý định giết chết Thẩm Kiều, cho nên một chưởng này hắn cũng không hề xuất toàn lực, mà chỉ dùng tới tám phần công lực —— mặc dù kinh mạch Thẩm Kiều toàn thân đứt đoạn, tứ chi phế bỏ, cũng vẫn đủ để đùa bỡn một trận.

Cuồng phong che trời, nguyệt quang không rọi, lá xanh không bóng, mưa gió mịt mờ, rét lạnh đan xen!

Con rồng gào thét mà đến kia lại ở giữa không trung miễn cưỡng ngừng lại!

Chỉ bởi vì từ trên người Thẩm Kiều, chợt bộc phát một cỗ kình khí cường đại, phảng phất như giữa đêm tối không chút ánh quang đột nhiên nổ ra một chùm sáng, cực kỳ chói mắt quang hoa.

“Quang” cấp tốc bành trướng, càng lúc càng lớn, nghiệt long khát máu không chịu rút lui kia, trong nháy mắt bị kình khí nuốt sạch, tan biến trong vô hình!

Tang Cảnh Hành thậm chí còn không kịp lộ ra biểu tình kinh ngạc, sắc mặt lập tức đại biến, người ở giữa không trung miễn cưỡng đạp khí, giả hóa thành thực, vặn người muốn lui.

Song đã không còn kịp nữa rồi, Thẩm Kiều bỗng dương bay lên, Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm trong tay dùng khí thế như sấm vang chớp giật mà đâm về phía hắn.

Không hề có kỹ xảo hoa lệ, không hề có chiêu số cao thâm, chỉ là thường thường đâm ra, thân hình bồng bềnh như giấy, lại vững như thái sơn, dùng một loại tư thái không hề nhanh, lại trong nháy mắt xuất hiện trước mặt Tang Cảnh Hành!

Tang Cảnh Hành cảm thấy bên má trái có chút cảm giác mát mẻ, liền cảm thấy lòng đột nhiên lạnh lẽo như băng.

Nhưng hắn dù sao cũng không phải tên đồ đệ Hoắc Tây Kinh kia, cái chết của Hoắc Tây Kinh cũng sẽ không lặp lại ở trên người hắn.

Hắn đánh một chưởng về phía Thẩm Kiều, một tay khác thì chụp lấy cổ tay cần kiếm kia.

Nhưng không được, Tang Cảnh Hành có thể cảm giác được tay của mình giống như bị cắn nát, cực kỳ đau đớn, chân khí hộ thể vào giờ khắc này dĩ nhiên hoàn toàn mất đi tác dụng. Hắn thậm chí còn có thể cảm giác được da thịt trên tay từng mảng từng mảng bị gọt xuống!

Sắc mặt hắn kịch liệt biến hóa, rốt cục cũng xuất hiện chút sợ hãi cùng không thể tin tưởng, ánh mắt nhìn Thẩm Kiều cũng giống như nhìn một người điên.

“Ngươi dĩ nhiên tự hủy căn cơ ?!”

Người luyện võ coi trọng nhất, không gì khác ngoài căn cơ.

Đó là thứ mà chính mình từ nhỏ tới lớn, hạ qua đông đến, từng chút từng chút luyện ra, không thể nào làm giả được.

Căn cơ của Thẩm Kiều là đạo tâm, lúc này hắn tự hủy đạo tâm, hoàn toàn là muốn cùng Tang Cảnh Hành đồng quy vu tận.

Cho dù Tang Cảnh Hành võ công có cao hơn hắn, đánh tiếp nữa, trừ phi Tang Cảnh Hành cũng nguyện ý trả giá bằng việc hủy sạch võ công liều mạng đánh cùng Thẩm Kiều, còn không hắn đã hoàn toàn không còn phần thắng.

Tang Cảnh Hành đương nhiên không muốn, cho nên hắn chọn bứt ra lui lại về sau!

Nhưng dù là như thế, một đôi tay bằng xương bằng thịt đã bị chân khí bộc phát của Thẩm Kiều ăn mòn, trong nháy mắt máu thịt be bét, đau nhức không tưởng.

Quả thật là kẻ điên!

Quả thực không thể cứu chữa!

Hắn nghiến răng nghiến lợi, lại có chút không cam lòng, nhưng mà động tác hơi chậm một bước, chân khí cực đại do đối phương tự bạo sinh ra đã phá tan chân khí của hắn, ánh kiếm trực tiếp cắt sâu xuống, ở trên ngực của hắn vạch xuống một vết thương sâu tới tận xương!

“A! ! !” Tang Cảnh Hành không nhịn được kêu to, không do dự nữa, trực tiếp quay người bỏ trốn.

Nhưng mà ở phía sau hắn, kiếm khí hữu hình ác liệt lóa mắt che ngợp bầu trời đã dần phủ xuống.

…….

“Sư tôn! Sư tôn! A Úc và A Anh vừa rồi lúc luyện Thương Lãng kiếm quyết, tư thế đưa tay trong chiêu cuối rõ ràng không giống như người đã dạy, tại sao người không nhắc họ sửa lại vậy?”

“Bởi vì mũi kiếm hướng lên trên chỉ là một lời giải thích mang tính đại khái, rốt cục là hướng lên một tấc, hay là hai tấc, cũng không có quy tắc nào ép buộc. A Kiều, luyện võ chính là như vậy, làm người cũng là như thế, không cần phải quá mức câu nệ quy củ, như vậy chi khiến cho tầm nhìn của con bị hạn chế mà thôi.”

Tiểu hài tử bởi vì mặc quá dày, bước đi có chút bất ổn, nhưng hắn vẫn chấp nhất nắm lấy vạt áo của người cao lớn đang đi phía trước, vẻ mặt như hiểu như không, lại tràn ngập quấn quýt không muốn xa rời.

Người bị hắn tóm lấy thấy thế nở nụ cười, nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống ôm hắn lên, cùng nhau bước tiếp.

“Trên thế gian này, có rất nhiều người, có người tốt, cũng có người xấu, còn có rất nhiều người không thể chỉ dùng tốt hay xấu để đơn giản phân chia. Ý nghĩ của bọn họ không giống như con, con đường đi cũng không giống con. Tựa như Úc Ái và Viên Anh, cùng là một bộ kiếm pháp, bọn họ mỗi người lại đánh ra khác nhau. Con không nên vì người ta khác với mình mà lập tức phủ định họ. Làm người phải như biển nạp trăm sông, tấm lòng mở rộng. Luyện võ cũng vậy, người có tâm tính hẹp hòi, thành tựu cũng chung quy có hạn, cho dù hắn leo lên được ngôi cao, cũng không thể mãi mãi sừng sững không ngã.”

“Vậy A Kiều, A Kiều là người tốt hay người xấu ạ?” Đôi mắt tròn xoe đen thẳm lại trong suốt vô ngần, hằn in thân ảnh của người mà mình thân cận nhất.

Đầu của hắn lập tức bị xoa nhẹ, bàn tay kia ấm áp khô ráo, tựa như ánh dương quang ấm nóng phủ lên người.

“A Kiều nhà chúng ta, là người đáng yêu nhất.”

Nhận được đáp án hài lòng, tiểu hài tử cười ngượng ngùng, rồi lại không nhịn được mà vui vẻ reo lên.

Nhưng mà ấm áp đột nhiên biến mất, cảnh vật chung quanh trong nháy mắt vỡ vụn hoàn toàn, kể cả người đang ôm lấy hắn.

Vẫn là trên Huyền Đô sơn.

Bóng liễu năm xưa, tầng tầng lả lướt, nay rụng buông lơi, tiêu điều khó tưởng. Cây đã như vầy, người làm sao chịu.

Cảnh vật đã không còn như trước, huống chi mặt người?

Năm đó, người vẫn luôn chạy theo hắn nhất định phải gọi hai tiếng sư huynh, hiện giờ đã cao ngang bằng hắn, đứng ở trước mặt hắn, dùng giọng điệu chất vấn đầy rẫy đớn đau hỏi: “Sư huynh, từ xưa tới nay có ai từng cam chịu cô quạnh. Huyền Đô sơn rõ ràng là Đạo môn đệ nhất thiên hạ, có thực lực nâng đỡ minh chủ, để đạo môn có thể vươn ra khắp thiên hạ, tại sao cố tình muốn học theo những ẩn sĩ cô độc ở mãi nơi thâm sơn? Trừ huynh ra, Huyền Đô sơn còn có ai muốn vậy, là huynh quá ngây thơ rồi!”

Có đúng không, thật sự là hắn quá ngây thơ sao?

Hắn chỉ muốn hảo hảo bảo vệ vùng đất mà sư tôn cùng mấy đời chưởng giáo trước lưu lại này, hảo hảo bảo vệ những sư huynh đệ tránh xa chiến hỏa, rời xa giang hồ đầy rẫy phân tranh.

Hắn sai lầm sao?

“Đúng, ngươi sai rồi.” Có người nói với hắn như vậy, “Ngươi sai là sai ở chỗ tâm đánh giá người của ngươi không đủ. Ngươi cho rằng thế nhân đều vô dục vô cầu, gặp sao yên vậy như ngươi sao? Nhân tính vốn ác, không quản thân sơ, chỉ cần ngươi cản trở lợi ích của họ, họ đều sẽ không chút do dự mà loại bỏ ngươi. Chẳng lẽ ngươi còn không nhận ra được điều này?”

“Người ngây thơ như ngươi, nhất định không thể sống sót quá lâu, rời khỏi Huyền Đô sơn, rời khỏi hào quang của Kỳ Phượng Các, ngươi chẳng là cái thá gì, cái gì cũng không làm được.”

“Bản tọa không cần bằng hữu, chỉ có một loại người có tư cách đứng ngang hàng cùng ta, đó chính là đối thủ.”

“Ngươi dĩ nhiên tự hủy kinh mạch, tự tuyệt đường lui? ! Ngươi đúng là điên rồi! ! ! !”

Hết thảy chuyện cũ, âm thanh vang vọng, sau câu nói này, đột nhiên tan biến.

Tất cả phảng phất trở về ban đầu.

Đau nhức từ khắp toàn thân truyền đến, đau đến mức như có người cầy cây đao cùn từ từ mài gọt xương của hắn, lại như có ngàn vạn con kiến đang ở trong máu thịt hắn cắn xé chui vào. Hắn tự xưng là có thể nhịn đau, mà đến giờ phút này cũng không nhịn nổi mà muốn hét lên một tiếng rên rỉ thật dài, không nhịn được mà muốn chảy nước mắt, thậm chí muốn lấy một thanh kiếm trực tiếp xuyên thấu thân mình, kết thúc thống khổ vô cùng vô tận này.

Nhưng mà cái mà hắn tưởng là la to, ở bên tai người nghe thấy, lại chỉ như một tiếng rên rỉ bé nhỏ.

“Thẩm công tử, ngài tỉnh rồi?”

Âm nhanh nhẹ nhàng, như từ phương xa truyền đến, mờ ảo bất định.

Trên thực tế, đối phương là nằm ngoài bên tai Thẩm Kiều nói vào, chỉ có điều trạng thái hiện giờ của hắn rất khó mà nghe được rõ ràng thôi.

Hắn cật lực muốn phát ra âm thanh đáp lại, cuối cùng chỉ có thể hơi động ngón tay.

Đối phương nhìn thấy, nói nhỏ với hắn: “Thẩm công tử, có phải ngài nghe thấy rồi không? Vậy ta nói, ngài nghe là được rồi, nghe thấy thì nhúc nhích ngón tay nhé.”

Thẩm Kiều rất nhanh đã phản ứng lại.

Hắn nhận ra thanh âm của đối phương, là tiểu đạo sĩ Thập Ngũ trong Bạch Long quan kia.

Quả nhiên, đối phương nói: “Ta là Thập Ngũ, hai ngày trước lúc lên núi hái thuốc phát hiện ra ngài, lúc đó ngài ẩn trong sơn động, cả người lạnh lẽo, gần như không còn thở, suýt chút nữa dọa sợ ta. Một mình ta không kéo nổi ngài, chỉ có thể quay về thông báo cho sư phụ, bảo sư phụ nâng ngài về.”

Đúng rồi, Thẩm Kiều cũng nhớ ra, lúc đó hắn tự hủy võ công, chuẩn bị cùng Tang Cảnh Hành đồng quy vô tận. Mặc dù không hề thành công, nhưng cũng khiến đối phương bị thương nặng. Hắn thì nhân cơ hội đó đào tẩu, trốn vào trong động trên Bạch Long sơn. Vốn tưởng rằng Thập tử vô sinh*, lại không ngờ được Thập Ngũ phát hiện.

_* Thập tử vô sinh: Chết không nghi ngờ._

Hắn muốn hỏi Tang Cảnh Hành có tìm tới cửa hay không, mình có làm phiền bọn họ hay không, nhưng nỗ lực nửa ngày, vẫn không thể phát ra thanh âm nào. Mí mắt kịch liệt rung động, có thể thấy được nội tâm đang vô cùng lo lắng.

Thập Ngũ phát hiện, nhanh chóng mang đến một chén nước, cẩn thận từng li từng tí cho hắn uống.

Dòng nước mát mẻ chảy qua cuống họng, một hồi lâu sau, Thẩm Kiều rốt cục cũng cảm thấy thoải mái hơn nhiều, mở mắt ra, không ngoài suy đoán, một màu đen kịt.

Hắn vốn tưởng rằng mắt mình có vấn đề, Thập Ngũ lại nói: “Hiện giờ chúng ta đang ở trong mật thất của Bạch Long quan, không có đốt đèn, cho nên đen như mực.”

Thẩm Kiều mở miệng, thanh âm khàn đến mức ngay cả mình cũng thiếu chút nữa nhận không ra: “Có hay không, người, đến tìm, các ngươi….”

Hiện tại thân thể hắn cực kỳ suy yếu, nói cũng chỉ có thể từng chữ từng chữ, khó khăn lại vô cùng vất vả.

Thập Ngũ: “Có, người của Bành Thành huyện công lại đến hai lần, có lẽ là vì muốn tính sổ chuyện bánh kẹp thịt lừa ngày đó. May mà sư phụ có dự kiến trước, bảo chúng ta chuyển đến nơi này. Trong quan nát như vậy, cũng không còn gì để cho bọn họ đập phá. Bọn họ vào tìm một vòng không thấy, liền đi, có lẽ cho rằng chúng ta trốn rồi!”

Nói đến phần sau, hắn không nhịn được bật cười.

Thẩm Kiều: “Xin lỗi….”

Thập Ngũ: “Thẩm lang quân, xin ngài đừng nói như vậy!”

Hắn tựa hồ phát hiện nghi hoặc trong nội tâm Thẩm Kiều, rất nhanh nói tiếp: “Ngài còn nhớ không, ngày đó ngoài thành Tương Châu, ngài đã từng lấy bánh trong lòng mình đưa cho một đứa nhỏ, sau đó nó còn rập đầu tạ ơn với ngài, nói muốn lập bài vị trường sinh cho ngài.”

Chờ cơn đau đớn phủ quét toàn thân lại một lần nữa lui đi, Thẩm Kiều cố công cố sức nghĩ, mơ hồ có chút ấn tượng.

“Ngươi chính là đứa nhỏ…”

Thập Ngũ mặc dù có chút gầy yếu, lại rất sạch sẽ, trắng trẻo non nớt, cùng với đứa nhỏ xanh xao vàng vọt, không giống người trong ký ức kia, tựa như hai người khác nhau.

“Đúng vậy, chính là ta, sau đó cha muốn mang ta đi đổi đứa nhỏ nhà khác để ăn, mẹ ta không chịu, liều mạng cản lại, còn nói muốn đem mình bán đi, để cho ta cùng đệ muội được bình an. Cha đồng ý, cũng không ngờ sau khi mẹ bị mang đi đổi làm lương thực không đến hai ngày, đệ muội liền bị bệnh chết.” Thanh âm của Thập Ngũ mang theo chút nghẹn ngào, “Cha chê ta vướng bận, muống mang ta đi nấu, may mà lúc đó vừa vặn gặp được sư phụ. Sư phụ dùng một túi bánh đổi lấy ta, sau đó dẫn ta đi. Ta và sư phụ một đường đi tới Bạch Long quan này định cư. Tên ban đầu của ta không được êm tai, sư phụ liền sửa lại, đặt là Thập Ngũ.”

Thập Ngũ lau sạch nước mắt, nắm lấy tay Thẩm Kiều, dường như muốn an ủi hắn, lại sợ hắn đau mà không dám dùng sức: “Ta vẫn nhớ ân đức ngày đó ngài cho ta, nếu không nhờ khối bánh ấy, có lẽ ta đã không thể kiên trì đến lúc gặp được sư phụ. Cho nên ngài không cần nói xin lỗi với ta. Cho dù ngài không cứu ta, nhìn thấy ngài nằm ở nơi đó dần dần rơi vào cái chết, ta làm sao có thể đứng nhìn không giúp?”

Tay Thẩm Kiều khẽ run, khóe mắt ẩn hiện ánh nước, không biết là vì nghe thấy lời hắn, hay là nhớ tới chuyện năm xưa.

Thập Ngũ còn tưởng là hắn đau, vội hỏi: “Có phải ngài rất đau không, ta đi bảo sư phụ lại đây bôi thuốc cho ngài!”

“Bôi thuốc cái gì, vừa mới bôi xong, con cho rằng thuốc không cần tiền hả!” Quan chủ đúng lúc đi tới, nghe thấy lời này, tức giận nói.

Miệng thì nói vậy, nhưng hắn vẫn đi tới như trước, nhấc tay Thẩm Kiều lên bắt mạch.

“Kinh mạch hủy hết, nội lực mất sạch. Rốt cục ngươi đã làm gì, mà có thể biến mình thành cái dáng vẻ ấy, sau này cũng đừng nghĩ luyện võ được nữa!” Quan chủ chậc chậc lên tiếng.

“Sư phụ!” Thập Ngũ sốt sắng, chỉ lo mấy câu này khiến cho tâm tình của Thẩm Kiều bị kích thích mạnh.

Quan chủ lườm hắn một cái: “Sao con lại nhẹ dạ như vậy, hắn còn chưa nói cái gì đấy, con ngược lại đã cuống lên, võ công của hắn bị phế cũng không phải do ta làm!”

Thẩm Kiều quả nhiên nửa ngày cũng không lên tiếng.

Thập Ngũ nhẹ giọng nói: “Thẩm công tử, ngài đừng thương tâm, sư phụ y thuật cao minh…”

Quan chủ: “Này! Ta nói con cũng không phải khuê nữ, sao cả ngày tay cứ hướng ra ngoài thế? Ta lúc nào thì y thuật cao minh hả, chỉ là hơi tinh thông y lý thôi, hơi hơi ! Có hiểu hay không!”

Thập Ngũ nắm lấy chéo áo của hắn làm nũng: “Sư phụ mạnh miệng mềm lòng, kỳ thực là người tốt, rất là lợi hại!”

Quan chủ cười mắng: “Tiểu tử thúi!”

Hắn liền quay đầu nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi thương thế quá nặng, y thuật của ta không tinh, dược liệu nơi này cũng không đủ, chỉ có thể cố gắng. Chỉ là võ công của ngươi ta thật sự hết cách, gân mạch của ngươi đều hủy, đây không phải là chuyện người có khả năng là có thể cứu vãn…”

Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên hỏi: “Xin hỏi, trong cơ thể ta, dư độc, có hay không, vẫn còn…?”

Quan chủ kỳ quái: “Dư độc? Dư độc gì cơ? Thời điểm ta bắt mạch cho ngươi không hề phát hiện có độc tố nào trong cơ thể á!”

Vì muốn xác nhận thêm, hắn còn đặt ba ngón lên cổ tay Thẩm Kiều tỉ mỉ coi lại, chỉ chốc lát sau đã thu tay lại nói: “Tuy rằng thương thế của ngươi có nặng, nhưng ta đích xác là không phát hiện có dấu hiệu trúng đọc.”

Từ sau khi bị hạ Tương Kiến Hoan, dư độc trong cơ thể Thẩm Kiều vẫn còn tồn tại, ngay cả Yến Vô Sư cũng không có biện pháp cứu chữa. Độc này cắm rễ trong cốt tủy, lúc ẩn lúc hiện, đến nỗi quá trình khôi phục võ công của hắn vẫn luôn gặp trở ngại, khi tu luyện nội lực cũng là làm nhiều công ít, đôi mắt còn chịu ảnh hưởng, mãi không tốt lên được.

Vậy mà hiện giờ, quan chủ dĩ nhiên lại nói trong cơ thể của hắn không có dư độc.

Nói cách khác, tại thời điểm hắn tự phế võ công cùng Tang Cảnh Hành đồng quy vu tận, lại không ngờ từ tử địa hóa sinh cơ, dư độc trong cơ thể trái lại theo đó mà bị thanh lọc không còn sót lại chút gì.

Đây có coi là nhân họa đắc phúc không?

Thẩm Kiều lộ ra một nét cười khổ.

Quan chủ lúc tiến vào, tiện tay cầm theo một cái giá nến đặt ở bên cạnh, giờ khắc này nhìn thấy khóe miệng hắn khẽ nhếch, không khỏi ngạc nhiên nói: “Ngươi đã thảm như vậy rồi, vẫn còn cười được sao?”

Liền quay đầu hỏi Thập Ngũ: “Con nói xem, có phải hắn đột nhiên gặp kịch biến, không chịu nổi đả kích mà biến thành kẻ ngu rồi không?”

“Sư phụ!” Thập Ngũ hận không thể bịt miệng hắn.

Quan chủ: “Được được được, ta không nói. Cháo kia hẳn là đã nấu tốt rồi, ta đi xem xem, thiếu đi cái tên gia hỏa chết tiệt Sơ Nhất kia ở bên cạnh để sai khiến, cũng thật là không quen!”

Hắn vừa đi vừa chậc chậc lên tiếng: “Đây là lão sơn sam* vất vả lắm mới hái được, ngày thường ta còn không nỡ ăn, hiện tại thì tiện nghi người ngoài rồi!”

_*Lão sơn sam: một loại củ thuốc._

Đợi hắn rời đi, Thập Ngũ mới áy náy nói: “Ngài chớ để trong lòng, sư phụ người chính là nói năng chua ngoa nhưng rất tốt. Kỳ thực lời người nói mặc dù rất không êm tai, nhưng hai ngày nay nhờ có lão nhân gia người, bằng không ta còn không biết nên làm sao đây!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta biết, ta… Cũng không điên, bất quá mật thất này, có phải cũng, thông ra, bên ngoài? Ta thấy, hình như, có, tia sáng.”

Hắn nói từng chữ từng chữ, nói đến thật vất vả.

Thập Ngũ: “Vâng, sư phụ đục hai cái lỗ thủng, để ánh sáng bên ngoài chiếu xuyên vào, ngài có thể nhìn thấy sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Hiện tại, dần dần, có thể thấy, một chút, không phải, quá rõ ràng.”

Thập Ngũ: “Ngài đừng lo lắng, sư phụ nói mật thất này cực kỳ bí ẩn, người khác rất khó phát hiện. Người của Bành Thành huyện công đến hai lần, lần nào cũng tìm khắp nơi nhưng đều không thấy được chúng ta, cuối cùng chỉ có thể rời đi. Sư phụ nói qua một thời gian hắn nữa, bọn họ cho rằng chúng ta đã đi rồi, nhất định không quay lại nữa.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Cảm tạ…”

Thập Ngũ cười nói: “Không cần cám ơn, ngài cứ an tâm nghỉ ngơi, dưỡng thương cho tốt. Ta đi đun chút nước ấm cho ngài uống.”

Nơ inày tuy rằng âm u không thấy ánh mặt trời, nhưng lại là một chỗ an tĩnh để dưỡng thương. Theo lời Thập Ngũ, Bạch Long quan được xây dựng trong những năm cuối của thời Đông Hán, cho tới nay đã hơn 300 năm. Mặc dù trải qua bao phen chiến hỏa thiên tai vẫn luôn sừng sững không ngã. Chẳng qua là phồn hoa cùng đèn đuốc năm đó đã không còn nhìn thấy, chỉ còn lại từng vết từng vết thương, biến thành đạo quan không người thăm hỏi. Sư phụ của Thập Ngũ khi tới nơi này định cư, đạo quan đã không còn một bóng người. Phía sau căn mật thất này thông với một địa đạo, hẳn là được xây dựng cùng lúc với đạo quan, sau khi bị sư phụ của Thập Ngũ phát hiện, nơi này liền biến thành vị trí tị nạn rất tốt.

Hai ngày tiếp theo, Thẩm Kiều cứ luôn ngủ mê man, thần trí có lúc tỉnh táo, có lúc hỗn loạn, nửa đêm tỉnh mộng, hắn thậm chí còn cho rằng mình đang ở trên Huyền Đô sơn, phảng phất như chỉ cần đẩy cửa ra, là có thể nhìn thấy sư tôn đứng ở bên ngoài nhìn chúng đệ tử luyện công.

Song chung quy lại cũng không phải, tất cả quá khứ không có cách nào quay lại, người chết rồi cũng sẽ không phục sinh.

Những năm tháng yên bình tĩnh lặng tuyệt vời đó, phảng phất như đã đều lưu lại trên Huyền Đô sơn, một đi không trở lại.

Tiếp bước sau đó, những trải nghiệm của hắn đều là phản bội, ngăn trở, khốn cùng, là vì danh vì lợi mà hỗn chiến khắp nơi, là người cùng tông môn tính kế lẫn nhau mà mình tận mắt nhìn thấy, là muôn dân giãy dụa rên rỉ trong địa ngục kinh hoàng không thể siêu thoát.

Tất cả cực khổ, xúc mục kinh tâm, cảm đồng thân thụ*.

_*Xúc mục kinh tâm, cảm đồng thân thụ: Nhìn thấy mà giật mình, cảm động theo._

Ngươi giữ trọn đạo tâm, không chịu vứt bỏ cái mà ngươi gọi là nguyên tắc làm người. Kỳ thực cũng là bởi vì chính ngươi chưa từng cận kề tuyệt cảnh không cách nào chịu nổi sao?

Yến Vô Sư từng hỏi qua hắn như vậy.

Vào giờ phút này, Thẩm Kiều lại lần nữa nhớ tới câu nói này, nhớ tới thời điểm hai người ở chung.

Hắn đã từng tự cho họ là bằng hữu, cho nên trước cười nhạo và tính kế của đối phương, không đỡ nổi một đòn.

Nếu như có thể quay ngược thời gian…

Quay ngược thời gian…

“Thẩm công tử, hôm nay ngài ăn nhiều chút, đây là cháo sơn nam mới nấu xong, sư phụ nói nó rất có ích cho việc khôi phục thân thể… A, Thẩm công tử, sao ngài lại khóc! Là đau quá sao!”

Trong ánh sáng yếu ớt, một giọt lệ óng ánh thuận theo khóe mắt Thẩm Kiều trượt xuống, rơi vào trong tóc mai, vô thanh vô tức.

Thập Ngũ vội vàng đặt chén cháo xuống, vội vã nhào tới. “Ta đi mời sư phụ tới!”

“Không cần.” Thẩm Kiều cố gắng đưa tay kéo vạt áo của hắn.

Thập Ngũ ai nha một tiếng, không dấu được kinh hỉ: “Ngài có thể động rồi? ! Sư phụ còn nói kinh mạch của ngài đều đã tổn hại, đời này rất khó có thể khôi phục được, xem ra sư phụ cố tình làm ta sợ đây mà!”

Thẩm Kiều nhìn hắn nở nụ cười.

Lúc hắn thanh tỉnh, mỗi một tấc xương cốt đều kêu gào thống khổ, đau đến mức khiến người ta chỉ muốn chết đi cho rồi, nhưng hắn lại vẫn như trước tiếp tục kiên trì, cũng âm thầm đọc khẩu quyết “Chu Dương Sách” mà minh từng học qua, kết quả lại xuất hiện tình trạng khiến người ta giật mình.

Năm đó, lúc hắn học “Chu Dương sách”, bản thân đã có căn bản võ học của Huyền Đô sơn, học cũng không quá khó khăn, có điều tiến độ tổng kết lại vẫn là không nhanh không chậm. Kỳ Phượng Các cũng không tìm ra được nguyên nhân trong đó. Khi đó Đào Hoằng Cảnh đã chết, hắn lại không thể đi hỏi rõ ràng được, chỉ có thể để đồ đệ mình tự mày mò tìm hiểu, bản thân thì thỉnh thoảng ở bên chỉ điểm.

Nhưng hiện giờ, dưới tình trạng kinh mạch toàn thân đều tổn hại, chân khí trong cơ thể hoàn toàn không còn, “Chu Dương Sách” lại tựa như hoàn toàn phát huy tác dụng không tưởng của nó, đan điền do chính mình phá vụn dùng tốc độ không thể tin nổi từng chút từng chút khôi phục, kinh mạch phế bỏ cũng dưới sự thẩm thấu của chân khí Chu Dương Sách cũng đang dần tái tạo.

Thậm chí có lẽ chẳng bao lâu nữa, thương thế của hắn có thể khỏi hoàn toàn.

Hội tụ của cả ba nhà Nho Thích Đạo, Chu Dương Sách quả thực khó mà tin nổi, cho dù Thẩm Kiều chỉ mới đọc được hai quyển, cũng không hề gây trở ngại cho việc hắn cảm nhận được sự bác đại tinh thâm trong đó.

Nho có ngay ngắn chính trực, đạo có nhu hòa dày rộng, phật có trang nghiêm trong sáng, tất cả hóa thành dòng nước nhỏ róc rách, xuôi chảy trong cơ thể hắn.

Thẩm Kiều không biết cái này có tính là nhân họa đắc phúc không, mà thân thể hắn quả thực càng ngày càng tốt, tốc độ khôi phục thậm chí đến quan chủ cho rằng cả đời của hắn cũng chỉ có thể như vậy cũng cảm thấy giật mình.

Thập Ngũ rất hiểu ý mà không hỏi hắn vì sao lại rơi lệ, Thẩm Kiều lại chủ động kéo hắn, nói với hắn: “Thập Ngũ, cám ơn ngươi.”

Thập Ngũ không rõ vì sao, liền có chút ngượng ngùng: “Trước đó ngài đã nói cám ơn rất nhiều rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều hành xử thiện ý, nhưng từ xưa tới nay cũng chưa từng suy nghĩ cần người khác cũng phải dùng tâm tư thiện chí mà hồi đáp lại nguyên vẹn, bởi vì với hắn, không cần người đó có đáp lại hay không, cũng đều không ảnh hưởng đến con đường của hắn.

Hắn cảm thấy nên làm như vậy, thì cứ làm, người khác có hiểu có lý giải hay không, có biết có thấy hay không, chế giễu hay cười nhạo, đều không có quan hệ gì với hắn.

Từ một điểm này mà nói, Yến Vô Sư cùng hắn cũng không có gì khác biệt.

Nhưng Thẩm Kiều dù sao vẫn chỉ là một con người, tâm không phải làm từ băng thiên tuyết địa, không phải sắt đá can trường, hắn cũng sẽ mệt mỏi, hắn cũng sẽ lạnh lòng, cũng sẽ thống khổ.

“Một tiếng này không giống như vậy.” Hắn nói với Thập Ngũ như vậy.

Thập Ngũ ngượng ngùng cười một cái: “Ngài khôi phục tốt như vậy, sư phụ nói ngài nên ăn thêm chút thịt, hôm nay người có mua thêm con gà về nấu canh.”

Thẩm Kiều áy náy nói: “Là ta khiến mọi người tốn kém rồi, chờ thương thế tốt hơn, ta sẽ đi kiếm tiền…”

Thập Ngũ cười nói: “Ngài không cần lo lắng cái này, kỳ thực sư phụ lão nhân gia người lén lút giấu không ít tiền riêng, chính là không chịu lấy ra, mỗi ngày làm bộ như rất cực khổ…”

“Thập Ngũ con ngứa da phải không! Cư nhiên dám ở trước mặt người khác nói xấu sư phụ mình! Đại nghịch bất đạo! Nghiệt đồ!” Lời này đúng lúc bị quan chủ khi tiến vào nghe thấy.

Thập Ngũ le lưỡi một cái: “Là lỗi của đệ tử, người đừng nóng giận!”

Quan chủ cả giận nói: “Lúc trước ta làm sao lại cảm thấy con ngoan hơn Sơ Nhất vậy trời! Thật đúng là một đứa so với một đứa chả ra gì! Đồ đệ chẳng ra gì!”

Thập Ngũ bé ngoan nghe dạy bảo, sau đó làm nũng chắp tay, cuối cùng cũng coi như khiến lửa giận của quan chủ bớt đi một ít, lại bắt đầu mắng mỏ đại đồ đệ của mình: “Hôm nay phía bắc thành có hội, Sơ Nhất sáng sớm đã chạy khỏi cửa, đến giờ còn chưa thấy quay lại, tâm trí như vậy, nếu ngày sau cánh dài rồi, có phải ngày nào cũng không thấy mặt hay không!”

Thập Ngũ: “Sư huynh có lẽ thấy món ngon gì đó, mua về cho chúng ta chăng?”

Quan chủ: “Mua cái rắm, trên người nó chỉ có vài đồng lẻ, mua cho mình ăn còn không đủ!”

Đột nhiên, trong mật thất vang lên tiếng lục lạc.

Lục lạc cực nhỏ, thanh âm cũng vô cùng yếu ớt, mà vì quan chủ đứng ngay bên cạnh, lập tức có thể nghe thấy.

Đây là một cơ quan khá đơn giản, ở trên lục lạc có gắn dây, nối với bên ngoài, đầy kia thắt ở một nơi nào đó trên cửa lớn, chỉ cần có người từ bên ngoài đi vào, dây liền bị chấn động nhỏ, người trong mật thất cũng có thể lập tức phát hiện.

Thập Ngũ vui vẻ nói: “Sư huynh trở về rồi!”

Hắn đang định chạy ra ngoài, quan chủ lại đưa tay bắt lại: “Chờ đã, có gì đó không đúng!”

Lời này vừa dứt, bên ngoài liền truyền đến thanh âm lanh lảnh của Sơ Nhất: “Sư phụ, Thập Ngũ, con về… Ồ, ngươi là ai?”

Quan chủ biến sắc: Nguy rồi!


	47. Chapter 47

Lúc trước sau khi bị Thẩm Kiều làm mất mặt, Trần Cung liền hai lần phái người lại đây, lần đầu còn có chút khách khí, nói muốn mời Thẩm Kiều tới phủ Bành Thành huyện công làm khách, lúc được báo là Thẩm Kiều không còn ở trong quan còn không tin, quan chủ mặc cho bọn họ đi chung quanh tra xét, sau đó đành phẫn nộ rời đi. Lần thứ hai đối phương cũng không còn khách khí như vậy nữa, gióng trống khua chiêng vênh váo tự đắc đi tới. Trần Cung cũng coi như hiểu rõ Thẩm Kiều, biết hắn là người không muốn liên lụy người khác, liền bảo đám hạ nhân đem quan chủ cùng hai tiểu đồ đệ kia về, nếu như Thẩm Kiều biết, nhất định sẽ chủ động dâng tới cửa.

Ai biết quan chủ đã sớm có dự liệu, mang theo hai đồ đệ trốn vào trong mật thất, khiến cho đám người Trần Cung vồ hụt. Đối phương cho rằng đám người quan chủ đã bỏ trốn suốt đêm, không thể làm gì, chỉ đành quay về báo cáo kết quả.

Sơ Nhất không yên tĩnh được như Thập Ngũ, ở trong mật thất đợi mấy ngày liền có chút không chịu nổi. Nơi này ánh sáng ảm đạm, không khí vẩn đục, quả thực không thể thoải mái được như trên mặt đất, vừa vặn đụng phải chuyện trong thành mở hội. Hắn cầu xin làm nũng nửa ngày, vất vả lắm mới khiến quan chủ đồng ý cho đi ra ngoài dạo chợ. Quan chủ cũng còn đặc biệt dặn dò hắn đừng có trở về quá sớm.

Ai ngờ đã là phúc thì không phải họa, là họa thì tránh không khỉ, mặc dù lúc về Sơ Nhất có cẩn thận rón rén, nhưng người có võ công, không thể không có phát hiện.

Bởi vì đối phương mở miệng nói chuyện, sắc mặt Thẩm Kiều cũng thay đổi.

“Tiểu đạo sĩ, ngươi sống ở đây sao?”

“Ngươi là ai?” Sơ Nhất hỏi.

Mật thất có hai lỗ hổng để cung cấp không khí cho người bên trong, ban đầu người kiến tạo nơi này, cũng dựa vào đặc thù cấu tạo, khiến cho người bên trong có thể nghe được động tĩnh bên ngoài, mà bên ngoài lại rất khó phát hiện nơi ẩn núp này.

Hắn là ai? Quan chủ thấy vẻ mặt Thẩm Kiều, há miệng không tiếng động hỏi.

Thẩm Kiều che miệng nhịn xuống xúc động muốn ho khan, lấy tay chạm vào cốc nước trên bàn, nhanh chóng viết xuống vài chữ: Tiêu Sắt, môn hạ Hợp Hoan tông, đệ tử của Nguyên Tú Tú, ta cùng Tang Cảnh Hành giao thủ mới bị thương.

Nguyên Tú Tú cùng Tang Cảnh Hành tuy rằng có mâu thuẫn, nhưng bọn họ đều là người của Hợp Hoan tông, Thẩm Kiều rất khó tưởng tượng Tiêu Sắt bỗng nhiên tìm tới sẽ có chuyện tốt được.

Thập Ngũ còn có chút không rõ vì sao, quan chủ lại hiểu, sắc mặt hắn lúc xanh lúc trắng, rồi cũng biến thành nghiêm túc.

Lúc trước thời điểm tới tá túc, Thẩm Kiều còn tưởng một lớn hai nhỏ này chỉ là mấy đạo sĩ bình thường, mãi đến tận khi quan chủ bắt mạch xem bệnh cho mình, hắn mới biết đối phương rất có thể cũng là người trong giang hồ.

Bất quá giờ khắc này thân phận đối phương là gì cũng đều không quan trọng, quan trọng là… Tiêu Sắt bây giờ tìm tới cửa, nhất định là “lai giả bất thiện*”, hơn nữa tám chín phần mười là tới tìm Thẩm Kiều.

_*Lai giả bất thiện: Người tới không có ý tốt._

“Ta là Tiêu Sắt.” Bọn họ nghe thấy đối phương nói, thanh âm nhu hòa, như là khách tới chơi nhà, mà không phải đến gây phiền toái. “Tiểu đạo sĩ, ngươi có thấy một người nào tên Thẩm Kiều không?”

“Không, không có!”

Tiêu Sắt nở nụ cười: “Tiểu đạo sĩ, ngươi ngay cả nói dốt cũng không nổi, nói đi, hắn ở nơi nào?”

Sơ Nhất lớn tiếng nói: “Ta không biết, ngươi là ai, ngươi mau đi đi, bằng không chờ sư phụ ta quay về, người sẽ đánh chết ngươi!”

Tiêu Sắt một chút tức giận cũng không có, ôn nhu nói: “Ngươi không nói, ta không thể làm gì khác là mang ngươi quay về giao cho Tang trưởng lão vậy. Hắn hiện giờ đang rất tức giận nha, số mỹ nhân bị hắn giết cũng đến ba kẻ rồi, ta đang lo không có ai có thể giúp lão nhân gia người phát tiết hỏa khí đây. Ngươi chớ vì một Thẩm Kiều mà đi làm cái loại chuyện ngu xuẩn này nha!”

Phía mật thất, quan chủ gắt gao đè lại Thẩm Kiều đang muốn xuống giường, khí lực lớn đến mức Thẩm Kiều căn bản không thể phản kháng.

“Nghe ta nói!” Hắn nhỏ giọng nói, miệng kề sát bên tai Thẩm Kiều, “Người Hợp Hoan tông vốn thích giết chóc, sẽ không vì ngươi ra ngoài mà bỏ qua cho Sơ Nhất, chỉ có thể liên lụy cả hai bên thôi. Ngươi ở lại chỗ này, chăm sóc Thập Ngũ, ta ra ngoài!”

Thẩm Kiều biết lời đối phương nói là sự thực, lại không thể nào tưởng tượng được mình bình yên trốn ở nơi này, để người khác đi đối mặt với chuyện mà mình phải gánh chịu.

Hắn lắc đầu một cái, đang muốn nói mình có liều mạng cũng sẽ bảo vệ Sơ Nhất, quan chủ lại nhanh như chớp ra tay điểm huyệt hắn, nhanh chóng từ trong lòng lấy ra một thứ nhét vào trong tay hắn: “Nếu như có chuyện gì, ngươi cứ mang theo Thập Ngũ tới Bích Hà tông ở Thái Sơn, cứ nói là môn đồ không ra gì Trúc Lãnh Tuyền ở bên ngoài thu đồ đệ, để cho nó trở lại nhận tổ quy tông, một lần nữa gia nhập sư môn.”

Quan chủ nói xong, tiện đường cũng điểm huyệt Thập Ngũ, sau đó nói với bọn họ: “Ta ra tay không nặng, qua một vài phút là có thể giải, Thẩm Kiều, ta giao Thập Ngũ cho ngươi, ngươi nhớ phải nhận phần trách nhiệm này.”

Dứt lời hắn đứng dậy, cũng không quay đầu, rời khỏi mật thất.

Đi ra khỏi mật thất, quan chủ liền đi về một phía khác, tránh việc trực tiếp bước ra để đối phương phát hiện cửa mật thất, liền cố ý từ một chỗ khác trong quan đi ra ngoài.

“Trời cũng đã tối, ai còn tới quấy nhiễu giấc ngủ của ta vậy a!” Hắn chậm rãi bước ra, mặt mũi lim dim buồn ngủ. “Ngươi là ai, sao lại nắm lấy đồ đệ ta không buông?”

“Sư phụ!” Vai Sơ Nhất bị Tiêu Sắt nắm chặt trong tay, nhìn thấy bóng quan chủ, nước mắt đều như sắp rớt ra.

“Ngươi chính là quan chủ chỗ này?” Tiêu Sắt hỏi.

“Không sai, ngươi rốt cục là người phương nào?” Quan chủ cau mày, “Đồ đệ của ra có chỗ nào đắc tội, để người làm sư phụ là ta xin hướng ngươi bồi tội, nên vẫn là thả nó ra đi.”

Tiêu Sắt không hề buông tay, tầm mắt đảo qua thanh kiếm quan chủ nắm trong tay, khẽ mỉm cười: “Thẩm Kiều ở đâu?”

Quan chủ: “Thẩm Kiều là ai? Ta chưa từng nghe tới người này.”

Tiêu Sắt nheo mắt lại: “Mọi người đều là người thông minh, giả ngu đối với nhau mà nói cũng không có ích lợi gì. Ngươi nói xem, nếu như hiện tại ta đem vai của đồ đệ ngươi bóp nát, nó có thể chịu nổi đau hay là đem người ngươi muốn giấu bán đứng đây?”

Dưới tay hắn dùng sức, Sơ Nhất oa oa kêu loạn, miệng bắt đầu dùng đủ các loại lời nói chợ búa phố phường ra thăm hỏi đủ mười tám đời tổ tông nhà Tiêu Sắt.

“Dừng tay!” Quan chủ không do dự nữa, rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, mũi kiếm nhẹ nâng, phi thân lao về phía đối phương.

Tiêu Sắt cũng không có buông Sơ Nhất, trong tay hắn nắm một người, tốc độ di chuyển lại không mảy may chậm chạp, trong tay đánh ra một chưởng, miệng cũng lên tiếng: “Việc xấu của sư phụ ngươi, ngược lại lại muốn ta đến gánh hay sao, ra mau, tự đi ép hỏi tung tích Thẩm Kiều, ngược lại tiểu đạo sĩ này cũng không tồi, ta mang về cũng đủ để giao phó với sư phụ rồi.”

Bên cạnh truyền đến một tiếng cười duyên: “Tiêu sư huynh, sư phụ ngươi tuy là môn chủ, nhưng trong môn phái thế lực lại chẳng sánh được với sư phụ ta. Ta thấy không bằng ngươi bỏ tối theo sáng, đổi sang bái sư phụ ta làm sư phụ đi thôi!”

Tiêu Sắt hừ một tiếng, không có nói tiếp.

Quan chủ lại biến sắc.

Kèm theo tiếng cười, lại có hai người nữa xuất hiện trước mặt hắn.

Một người thân mang bạch y, xinh đẹp ngọt ngào, chính là người thường xuyên tới tìm Thẩm Kiều giao thiệp, Bạch Nhung.

Còn một người nữa, tuy rằng đầu trọc nhưng lại không phải hòa thượng. Xiêm y so với con cháu thế gia bình thường còn muốn hoa lệ hơn, nhìn qua có chút hoàn toàn không hợp.

Mà quan chủ cũng không dám vì trang phục của hắn kỳ quái mà coi thường hắn, bởi vì hắn cũng đã nhận ra thân phận của người này.

Lại là một nhân vật khó giải quyết của Hợp Hoan tông, Diêm Thú.

Một thân biệt hiệu “Huyết thủ phật tử”, nói đúng hơn là bên ngoài hắn giả làm người nhà phật đoan trang, nội tâm lại tàn nhẫn như ác ma, một đôi tay nhiễm máu, không biết đã có biết bao tính mạng mất đi trên đó rồi.

Diêm Thú mặc dù không biến thái giống như Hoắc Tây Kinh, suốt ngày yêu thích việc lột da mặt người, nhưng người hắn từng giết qua, cũng không hề kém so với Hoắc Tây Kinh.

Rất hiển nhiên, tuy rằng Tang Cảnh Hành bị Thẩm Kiều làm trọng thương, nhưng trong lòng hắn vẫn cực hận Thẩm Kiều, đương nhiên phải phái thủ hạ đệ tử tìm cho ra hắn.

Nếu như chỉ có mình Tiêu Sắt, quan chủ tự nhiên có thể liều mạng cùng đối phương, bức lui được hắn. Nhưng hiện giờ có thêm hai cái, dùng một chọi ba, hắn cũng không nắm chắc được như vậy.

“Đem Thẩm Kiều giao ra.” Diêm Thú nói.

Cũng không biết hắn làm động tác gì, vốn người ở trong tay Tiêu Sắt, đảo mắt đã tới trong tay Diêm Thú. Võ công của Sơ Nhất yếu kém, bị trận giằng co này làm đau liền nhịn không được lệ rơi đầy mặt, kêu khóc gọi lớn “Sư phụ cứu con”, nhưng mặc kệ hắn gọi lớn ra sao, cũng chưa từng lần nào nói ra tung tích Thẩm Kiều và Thập Ngũ.

Quan chủ lòng đau như đao cắt, cũng không đoái hoài tới phe mình thế đơn lực bạc, kiếm ảnh lại một lần nữa đâm lên.

Cùng hắn giao thủ là Bạch Nhung mà không phải Diêm Thú.

Nàng vốn là người có thiên tư vạn người có một, tiến triển cực nhanh, hiện giờ so với lúc Thẩm Kiều thấy nàng, võ công cao hơn không ít. “Thanh liên ấn” hóa thành ngàn vạn bông sen, tự nhiên nở rộ quanh thân quan chủ. Sau khi bị quan chủ từng kiếm phá tan, lại một lần nữa tỏa ra, sinh sôi liên tục, giống như vĩnh viễn không biến mất.

Quan chủ trán đã bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi, chỉ cần giao chiến với mình Bạch Nhung, hắn vẫn có thể ứng phó. Nhưng bên cạnh còn có Diêm Thú cùng Tiêu Sắt, điều này làm cho hắn cảm thấy rất áp lực. Hắn biết rõ, cho dù Bạch Nhung có bị đánh lui, hai người kia lúc nào cũng có thể ra tay.

Nếu như hiện tại hắn buông tay, có lẽ còn có thể toàn thân trở ra, nhưng Sơ Nhất vẫn ở trong tay đối phương, quan chủ căn bản không có khả năng ngồi yên không quản.

Diêm Thú nhìn ra nhược điểm của hắn, lực đạo trong tay tăng thêm: “Thẩm Kiều hiện giờ ở đâu?”

Sơ Nhất liều kêu đau một tiếng.

Quan chủ trong lòng run lên, tay cũng theo đó hơi động, bị Bạch Nhung bắt được chỗ trống, một chưởng khắc vào trên ngực, thổ huyết đạp lui về sau ba bước.

“Ta không quen biết cái gì là Thẩm Kiều hết! Đám người các ngươi ở nơi này nói cũng không nói, tới liền động thủ, thầy trò chúng ta vẫn luôn cẩn cẩn trọng trọng ở nguyên cái chỗ chết tiệt này, có từng trêu ghẹo đến ai!”

Tiêu Sắt bỗng nhiên cười nói: “Diêm trưởng lão, ngươi xem chiêu thức của hắn, có giống môn hạ của Thái sơn Bích Hà tông?”

Diêm Thú: “Ừm, khá giống.”

Tiêu Sắt: “Người của Thái sơn Bích Hà tông, làm sao lại chạy đến nơi này mai danh ẩn tích, hẳn là kẻ này bị sư môn ruồng bỏ, trục xuất ra ngoài?”

Quan chủ quyết tâm, cắn răng cười lạnh: “Không sai, ta chính là Trúc Lãnh Tuyền của Bích Hà tông. Triệu tông chủ hiện giờ là sư điệt của ta, nếu như chư vị có qua lại cùng Bích Hà tông, kính xin thả cho thầy trò chúng ta một con ngựa, ngày sau ta tự nhiên sẽ nhờ tông chủ đứng ra, thay ta cảm ơn!”

Tiêu Sắt ha ha cười: “Thật không tiện, khiến ngươi thất vọng rồi, chúng ta không có cùng Bích Hà tông lui tới. Hơn nữa chuyện hôm nay, ngược lại ngươi đều sẽ mang thù, chúng ta ngại gì đem chuyện làm cho tuyệt tình hơn một chút đâu?”

Lời nói vừa dứt, Diêm thú liền đánh hạ một chưởng lên đỉnh đầu Sơ Nhất.

Miệng mũi Sơ Nhất chảy máu, thậm chí ngay cả thanh âm cũng không kịp phát ra, liền vô thanh vô tức ngã xuống.

“Sơ Nhất! ! !” Quan chủ trừng muốn rách cả mi mắt, tan nát cõi lòng, không chút nghĩ ngợi mà nhấc kiếm đánh về phía Diêm Thú.

Diêm Thú không nhúc nhích, động chính là Tiêu Sắt.

Quạt xếp trong tay Tiêu Sắt soạt một tiếng xòe ra, kéo theo đó là những lưỡi dao sắc bén xếp trên mỗi nan quạt cũng xòe ra theo, lấp lóe hàn quang khiến người sợ hãi. Cổ tay hắn giương lên, quạt xếp liền tự động bay về phía quan chủ, như có ý thức mà bao kín lấy hắn.

Quan chủ trong lòng tràn ngập bi thống, kiếm pháp càng phát huy ra trình độ thường ngày không thấy. Năm đó ở Bích Hà tông, hắn từng bị cho là tư chất thường thường cho nên chả khi nào chịu nỗ lực, suốt ngày du thủ du thực, cho nên trong “Đông Nhạc mười chín thức”, hắn trước sau vẫn không luyện tốt được mấy thức cuối cùng kia, dù thế nào cũng đều không thể khiến sư trưởng thỏa mãn.

Nhưng mà hiện tại, nếu như chư vị trưởng bối quá cố của Bích Hà tông có mặt ở đây, nhìn thấy hắn đánh ra kiếm pháp này, sợ là muốn giật cả mình.

Người trước mắt này, chỗ nào có nửa điểm tư chất bình thường?

Nương theo ánh kiếm kéo dài không dứt, thân kiếm dập dờn hóa ra quang ảnh khiến người lóa mắt. Nếu như Sơ Nhất còn ở đây, nhất định sẽ hô to gọi nhỏ, nói “Sư phụ, con chưa từng thấy người có thể nhẹ nhàng tựa gió vậy a.”

Mà Sơ Nhất đã chết.

Hắn sẽ không bao giờ mở miệng nói chuyện, sẽ không bao giờ luyên thuyên khiến người ta chán ghét, sẽ không còn ở đó mà chơi xấu lười biếng không chịu làm việc nữa.

Quan chủ hai mắt đỏ bừng, chiêu nào chiêu nấy đều sát khí bừng bừng.

Mà ánh kiếm của hắn lại thậm chí không cách nào đột phá cuồng phong mà phiến nhận* kia gây nên, đều bị đánh ngược lại.

_*Phiến nhận: Lưỡi đao quạt._

Một cái không quan sát, cổ tay bị phiến nhận vẽ ra một lỗ hổng thật dài, hắn không tự chủ được mà buông lỏng tay.

Kiếm leng keng một tiếng rớt xuống.

Tiêu Sắt thu quạt lại, khuỷu tay thuận thế đánh về phía ngực đối phương. Thừa dịp một khắc quan chủ lùi về sau, nắm lấy bả vai của hắn kéo lại, trong nháy mắt đem ba đại huyệt trên ngực của hắn niêm phong lại, khiến hắn ngã quỳ trên đất không thể động đậy.

“Hiện giờ ngươi cũng đã thấy, chúng ta chưa từng nói đùa với ngươi. Đồ đệ của ngươi đã chết, ngươi sẽ không muốn nối gót theo chân nó chứ, đúng không?” Tiêu Sắt cười dài mà nói, “Thẩm Kiều có cái mị lực gì, đáng để ngươi phải không tiếc tính mạng mà che giấu thay hắn như vậy?”

Quan chủ hướng hắn phun ra một búng máu: “Phi! Thẩm Kiều Trương Kiều cái quái gì, ta đã nói là ta không biết, ngươi có phải là nghe không hiểu tiếng người hay không hả!”

Tiêu Sắt không còn cười nữa, hắn móc từ trong tay áo ra một cái khăn, chậm rãi lau đi bọt máu trên mặt mình, bỗng nhiên dùng tư thế sét đánh không kịp bưng tai đem tai trái của quan chủ gọt xuống.

Quan chủ bị điểm á huyệt, nên ngay cả tiếng kêu thảm thiết cũng đều không thể phát ra, chỉ có thể há to mồm, hai mắt trợn lên, liều mạng nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

Tiêu Sắt ngồi xổm xuống nhìn thẳng vào hắn: “Thủ đoạn của Hợp Hoan tông hẳn ngươi cũng biết, một cái Thẩm Kiều, đáng để ngươi không tiếc tính mạng như vậy? Nói ra tung tích của hắn, ta thả cho ngươi một con đường sống, mọi người đều tốt.”

Hắn qua một lúc lâu, mới mở á huyệt cho quan chủ.

Quan chủ hồng hộc thở gấp, trên lỗ tai còn ồ ồ chảy máy, cả người chật vật, vô cùng thê thảm.

“Ta nói rồi… Ta không biết Thẩm Kiều nào hết!”

Bạch Nhung bỗng nhiên cười nói: “Tiêu sư huynh, ngươi hà tất phải phí lời với hắn. Coi như hắn muốn giấu người, cũng nhất định là giấu ở trong đạo quan này, chúng ta cứ tìm chung quanh là được, không phải sao?”

Nàng liền nói với Diêm Thú: “Không nhọc công Diêm trưởng lão hạ mình động thủ, ta cùng Tiêu sư huynh đi tìm cũng được.”

Diêm Thú không nói gì, cũng không động, chính là ngầm thừa nhận lời của nàng.

Bạch Nhung trước tiên bước vào gian phòng quan chủ đi ra, sau một chốc đi ra nói: “Bên trong cũng không thấy cơ quan gì, không có chỗ nào có thể ẩn thân được.’

Tiêu Sắt tìm mấy chỗ khác, cũng không có phát hiện gì.

Đạo quan này tàn bại hỏng hóc, nhưng thắng ở chỗ quá lớn. Nếu như giấu người ở một nơi kín đáo nào đó, trong thời gian ngắn quả thật không hẳn dễ dàng phát hiện, chớ đừng nói là mấy đạo quan có tuổi tác xa xưa như thế này, hầu như đều có đào mật thất.

Diêm Thú thiếu kiên nhẫn, không còn hơi sức mà giả tạo nữa: “Cho ngươi nửa nén hương, nếu không nói liền chết.”

Quan chủ không lên tiếng.

Nửa nén hương qua đi rất nhanh, Bạch Nhung và Tiêu Sắt lục tục trở về, đều nói không có phát hiện gì.

Tiêu Sắt liếc mắt nhìn Bạch Nhung: “Bạch sư muội, mới vừa rồi có không ít nơi là do ngươi tìm, có phải là đã nhìn thấy cái gì rồi nhưng lại cố ý nói là không nhìn thấy không? Ta hình như là nhớ ngươi giống như có chút giao tình với Thẩm Kiều đấy.”

Bạch Nhung không những không giận mà còn cười: “Lời này của Tiêu sư huynh thật khiến người ta ngạc nhiên mà. Ta với Thẩm Kiều có thể có giao tình gì đây? Nếu như nói từng giao thủ chính là giao tình, vậy Tiêu sư huynh chẳng phải cũng là có giao tình với Thẩm Kiều?”

Tiêu Sắt: “Ngươi….”

Diêm Thú cau mày: “Chớ ồn ào!”

Hắn nhìn về phía quan chủ: “Ngươi có nói hay không?”

Quan chủ khà khà cười lạnh: “Đám người các ngươi là một lũ súc sinh điên loạn, đừng nói là ta không biết Thẩm Kiều gì đó, cho dù ta có biết, chỉ cần nhìn các ngươi giết chết đồ đệ của ta, lại đối đãi với ta như vậy, ta cũng không thèm nói cho các ngươi biết! Các ngươi cho là võ công cao thì có thể muốn làm gì thì làm… Phi! Có bản lĩnh thì giết ta đi, cuối cùng sẽ có một ngày, các ngươi nhận phải báo ứng….!”

Chữ “Ứng” kia còn chưa nói dứt, đỉnh đầu của hắn cũng đã bị Diêm Thú vỗ cho một chưởng.

Xương đầu vỡ vụn, máu tươi thuận theo đỉnh đầu chảy xuống, chảy qua đôi mắt đang nhìn trừng trừng vào Diêm Thú, cuối cùng chảy vào trong cổ áo.

Chết không nhắm mắt.

Thi thể hai thầy trò cách nhau bất quá chỉ trong gang tấc, lại vĩnh viễn không thể gần thêm một phân nào nữa.

Diêm Thú nhìn cũng không nhìn hai thi thể kia thêm một chút nào nữa, chuyển mắt về phía Bạch Nhung: “Vừa rời ngươi thật sự không tìm thấy cái gì?”

Dưới ánh mắt sắc bén của đối phương, Bạch Nhung tựa hồ không chút mày may ảnh hưởng, còn cười dài mà nói: “Thật sự không tìm thấy, không tin, Diêm trưởng lão cùng Tiêu sư huynh đi tìm một chút? Có lẽ là ta tìm lọt.”

Trong mật thất, huyệt đạo của Thẩm Kiều và Thập Ngũ đều đã giải, người sau lệ rơi đầy mặt, cả người run rẩy.

Thẩm Kiều gắt gao che miệng hắn, không để hắn phát ra nửa điểm thanh âm, cho dù chính mình cũng đang rơi lệ, lại liều mạng lôi hắn đi về phía sau.

Thập Ngũ ban đầu còn điên cuồng giãy dụa, mãi đến tận khi quan chủ bị giết, hắn mới như mất đi chút sức lực cuối cùng, không còn phản kháng nữa, tùy ý để Thẩm Kiều lôi mình đi.

Hai người ngã trái ngã phải, ở trong mật đạo hắc ám một đường tiến về phía trước. Thẩm Kiều bệnh nặng chưa khỏi, kinh mạch thậm chí còn chưa có chữa trị tốt, muốn kéo theo một Thập Ngũ so với mình cũng không nhẹ hơn bao nhiêu, xương cốt cả người đều phát tác đau đớn, tựa như bị người ta dùng xích sắt xuyên vào da thịt, từng bước từng bước, phảng phất như dùng hết gian nan cả đời này.

Cũng không biết đi mất bao lâu, cũng có lẽ là không đến bao lâu, mà Thẩm Kiều lại cảm thấy mình như đã đi qua cả nửa cuộc đời vậy.

Tay hắn khẽ run, đem cửa đá không biết đã bị đóng bao năm kia mở ra, đem Thập Ngũ kéo ra, trong bụi cỏ tìm tòi cơ quan bí mật, chiếu theo lời dặn dò khi trước của quan chủ, từ bên ngoài đem của đá đóng lại.

Như vậy, coi như đám người Diêm Thú có phát hiện ra mật đạo lần theo đến cuối đường, từ bên trong cũng không mở ra được cửa đá.

Mà bên ngoài mật đạo lại dẫn tới một mặt khác của chân núi Bạch Long sơn. Khoảng thời gian này đủ để bọn họ tìm một chỗ ẩn đi, hoặc là thong dong trốn.

Làm xong tất thảy những thứ này, Thẩm Kiều buông Thập Ngũ ra, dựa vào tảng đá ho khan kịch liệt. Chỉ cảm thấy cả người không chỗ nào không đau, như mới nhận hết mọi hình phạt tàn khốc vậy vậy, ngay cả khí lực để đứng lên cũng không có, chỉ đợi sau khi phun ra mấy búng máu, mới cảm thấy lồng ngực ứ trệ khoan khoái hơn chút ít.

Lại nhìn sang Thập Ngũ, vẫn đang đắm chìm trong bi thương cùng cực, cuộn tròn thân mình ôm lấy đầu gối, đem mặt chôn vào, khóc đến run rẩy cả người.

Thẩm Kiều thở dài, sờ lên đầu hắn: “Xin lỗi, nếu như không phải do ta, Trúc huynh và Sơ Nhất cũng không chết thảm. Cho dù là vì bọn họ cũng được, chúng ta hiện giờ rời đi trước có được không, chờ tất cả an toàn, ta tùy ngươi đánh giết, ngươi muốn thế nào cũng có thể.”

Thập Ngũ khóc lóc ngẩng đầu: “Sư phụ và Sơ Nhất, bọn họ thật sự đã chết rồi, đúng không?”

Thẩm Kiều rưng rưng hai mắt, lại cắn răng một cái, dưới sự xao động của tâm thần, cổ họng liền dâng lên một luồng tanh ngọt.

“Đúng, bọn họ đã chết, nhưng bọn họ hy vọng ngươi có thể một mình hảo hảo sống sót. Nếu như ngươi cứ như vậy bị mấy người kia bắt được, ngươi làm sao xứng với bọn họ?”

Thập Ngũ không lên tiếng nữa, chỉ yên lặng rơi lệ, nửa ngày sau, hắn lảo đảo đứng lên: “Ngươi nói đúng! Ta phải hảo hảo sống sót, ta không thể để sư phụ lo lắng… Chúng ta hiện giờ đi nơi nào?”

Thẩm Kiều hít sâu một hơi, khàn khàn nói: “Hướng đông, tới Bích Hà tông, ta mang ngươi trở lại nhận tổ quy tông.”

Hắn móc từ trong lòng ra vật mà trước khi đi quan chủ nhét cho hắn. Đó thật ra là một khối mộc bài nho nhỏ, một mặt khắc ba chữ Bích Hà tông, một mặt khắc một chữ “Trúc”, có lẽ là chứng minh thân phận năm đó của quan chủ tại Bích Hà tông.

Vuốt nhẹ lên mộc bài một hồi, hắn đem nó đưa cho Thập Ngũ: “Đây là di vật mà sư phụ ngươi lưu lại, ngươi phải cẩn thận giữ gìn.”

Thập Ngũ trân trọng nhìn nửa ngày, mới cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà bỏ vào trong ngực, mấy lần sờ lên, như lại sợ lúc không để ý, liền làm mộc bài rơi mất.

Thẩm Kiều kéo hắn, hai người chậm rãi từng bước từng bước đi qua bụi cỏ, hướng về phía trước đi tới.

Thập Ngũ nhịn không được quay đầu lại nhìn.

Phía sau bọn họ, cây cối rậm rạp tầng tầng che lấp, đem cửa đá nho nhỏ kia ngăn lại không còn, phảng phất như chưa từng xuất hiện.

Nước mắt Thập Ngũ lại một lần nữa chảy xuống.

Thẩm Kiều nắm chặt tay hắn.

…….

Bích Hà tông nằm trên Thái sơn, Thái sơn thì thuộc quận Đông Bình, muốn tới quận Đồng Bình thì nên đi qua Tề Châu. Nhưng Thẩm Kiều sợ người của Hợp Hoan tông đoán được hướng đi của bọn họ, cho nên đặc biệt dẫn Thập Ngũ xuôi nam tới Lương Châu, tương đương với đi thêm một vòng lớn, lộ trình tăng hơn phân nửa.

Thập Ngũ trở nên trầm mặc ít nói, không còn dáng dấp xấu hổ thân thiện như trước nữa, thấy người cũng không nói lớn. Thẩm Kiều biết khúc mắc trong lòng hắn, mà chuyện như vậy, người ngoài khuyên cũng không khuyên được, chỉ có thể chờ đợi tự hắn suy nghĩ thông suốt.

Trước kia quan chủ có cất giấu chút tiền trong mật thất, con số không nhiều, nhưng cũng đủ để bọn họ một đường bớt ăn bớt mặc đến được tới quận Đông Bình.

Lúc ban ngày, hai người gấp rút lên đường, buổi tối liền ngủ đêm lại trong thành, nếu như không có thành, cũng tận lực tìm thôn trấn nào đó náo nhiệt một chút, chính là cái gọi là giấu lá phải giấu trong rừng, nhiều người trái lại càng khó bị tìm ra.

Ngày hôm đó khi hai người đi tới châu Tây Duyện trời cũng vừa vặn chạng vạng. Thẩm Kiều liền tìm một khách điếm trong thành làm chỗ nghỉ ngơi. Hắn cùng với Thập Ngũ ở chung một gian, đem giường nhường lại cho Thập Ngũ, mình thì ngả người trên đất nghỉ ngơi luyện công.

Sau khi dùng “Chu Dương Sách” trùng dựng căn cơ xong, Thẩm Kiều phảng phất như đã tiến vào một cảnh giới thiên địa mới chưa từng thấy.

Thế giới trong tâm, hiện rõ từng đường nét, tinh thuần lặng lẽ, kỳ diệu vô bờ.

Chân khí chảy xuôi theo kinh mạch tổn thương, mang theo từng tia đau đớn, rồi lại như được tái sinh lần nữa, kể cả những trọng thương trước kia từng chịu, giống như đều đã được chậm rãi chữa trị.

Đây mới là điều huyền diệu chân chính mà “Chu Dương Sách” mang lại.

Theo dòng chảy chân khí, thần quang chiếu rọi, minh nguyệt sáng rõ, bảo ngọc lung linh, mai hoa rực nở.

Cự khuyết, Trung đình, Hoa cái, Tuyền ki, những huyệt đạo hoặc kinh mạch trước kia bế tắc, tổn thương một lần nữa từng cái mở ra, những khốn khổ phiền muộn trong lòng vẫn luôn nghẹn lại trong tâm cũng dần dần biến mất.

Thẩm Kiều nhắm nghiền hai mắt, không hề hay biết bên cạnh còn có một đôi mắt đang nhìn lén mình.

Thập Ngũ vốn nên ngủ im trong chăn, không nhúc nhích, lại đang giả bộ ngủ, hai mắt lặng lẽ mở ra.

Hắn nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều đang yên đang lành bỗng nhiên phun ra một ngụm máu, liền biến sắc, cũng không còn lòng mà lo đến cái khác, vén chăn nhảy xuống giường, chạy vài bước đến bên người Thẩm Kiều.

“Ngài làm sao vậy, không có chuyện gì chứ!”

Thẩm Kiều mở mắt ra, lắc đầu cười nói: “Đây là máu tụ, nhổ ra được mới sảng khoái.”

Trong mắt Thập Ngũ hàm chứa lệ quang: “Ngài đừng có dỗ ta, ta biết dọc đường nggài không có mua thuốc, chỉ là vì muốn tiết kiệm tiền. Lúc ta cứu ngài, ngài rõ ràng đã bị thương nặng đến mức sắp chết tới nơi rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không mua thuốc quả thật là vì muốn tiết kiệm tiền, chỉ là hiện tại ta đã có thể dùng nội lực chậm rãi khôi phục, uống hay không uống cũng không sao.”

Thập Ngũ: “Thật chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều xoa đầu hắn: “Thật, ta đã đáp ứng sư phụ ngươi phải chăm sóc ngươi thật tốt, thì sẽ không bỏ lại mình ngươi.”

Thập Ngũ bỗng nhiên ôm chầm lấy Thẩm Kiều gào khóc: “Ta, ta không phải cố tình không quan tâm tới ngài, ta chỉ là, chỉ là rất khó vượt qua được!”

Đáy mắt Thẩm Kiều có chút chua xót: “Ta biết.”

Hắn nhẹ nhàng vỗ lên lưng Thập Ngũ: “Xin lỗi.”

Thập Ngũ lắc đầu một cái: “Ngài đừng nói xin lỗi, đó không phải là ngài sai.”

Thẩm Kiều cười khổ: “Sao lại không phải lỗi của ta? Bọn họ vốn là vì đuổi giết ta mà đến, vậy mà lại liên lụy đến các ngươi.”

Thập ngũ: “Bọn họ tàn nhẫn như vậy, cho dù ngài không có ở đó, chỉ cần bọn họ cảm thấy sư phụ che giấu ngài, như vậy vẫn sẽ hạ sát thủ như thường. Sư phụ cứu ngài, cùng với việc ta cứu ngài lúc đó đều giống nhau. Chúng ta đều không trách ngài, ngài cũng đừng tự trách mình, được không? Nên nhận trừng phạt phải là những kẻ xấu kia, không phải là người tốt.”

Thẩm Kiều nghe những lời này, tâm ngoài chua xót cũng đều là đau lòng, thầm nghĩ Trúc huynh a Trúc huynh, ngươi ở trên trời có linh thiêng, nhìn thấy Thập Ngũ hiểu chuyện như vậy, có thể an tâm rồi.

Hắn hỏi Thập Ngũ: “Ngươi có muốn học võ công không?”

Thập Ngũ nhẹ gật đầu: “Ta muốn học võ công thật giỏi, báo thù cho sư phụ và Sơ Nhất.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Trước khi ngươi về tới Bích Hà tông, dọc theo đường này, ta sẽ dạy ngươi võ công của Huyền Đô sơn trước, được không?”

Thập Ngũ mắt sáng bừng: “Huyền Đô sơn, chẳng lẽ chính là Đạo môn Huyền Đô sơn đệ nhất thiên hạ đó sao?”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu.

Thập Ngũ: “Thẩm công tử, ngài là đệ tử Huyền Đô sơn sao?”

Thẩm Kiều mỉm cười: “Phải, ta là Thẩm Kiều, chưởng giáo đời thứ sáu của Huyền Đô sơn, đệ tử chân truyền của Kỳ Phượng Các.”

Thập Ngũ a một tiếng: “Ta, ta hình như từng nghe qua sư phụ nhắc đến tên ngài! Ngài có phải còn là cố chưởng giáo không?”

Thẩm Kiều xoa xoa đầu hắn: “Phải, một lời khó nói hết, trước hết chưa cần nói rõ cho ngươi biết. Lần này ta đến Nghiệp thành, cũng là vì muốn tìm kiếm đệ tử Huyền Đô sơn có ý định Bắc tiến, ai ngờ…”

Hắn dừng một chút, “Ai ngờ tao ngộ Tang Cảnh Hành, chuyện sau đó, ngươi đều đã biết.”

Thập Ngũ khổ sở nói: “Nhưng mà, sư phụ có nói, võ công mỗi một môn phái đều là bí mật, trừ phi gia nhập, bằng không không thể học. Ta đã đáp ứng sư phụ phải tới Bích Hà tông, cho nên…”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Võ công của Huyền Đô sơn cũng được, võ công của Bích Hà tông cũng thế, đều là người có lòng cầu học, chỉ cần người dạy và người học không có thành kiến bè phái, thì cần gì câu nệ chuyện khác? Ta chỉ dạy võ công cho ngươi, ngươi không cần bái sư.”

Dứt lời, hắn đem Sơn Hà Đông Bi kiếm được vải đen tầng tầng bao lấy giả làm gậy trúc lấy ra, đem từng tầng vải dỡ xuống.

“Sơn Hà… Đồng Bi?” Thập Ngũ tò mò đọc mấy chữ triện trên kiếm.

“Thương sinh hữu nan, sơn hà đồng bi, thảo mộc hữu linh, thiên địa bất hủ*.”

_* Có nghĩa là: Muôn dân gặp nạn, non sông cùng đau, cây cỏ có linh, thiên địa bất diệt._

Thẩm Kiều chầm chậm nói, ngón tay mơn trớn vỏ kiếm, bỗng nhiên nắm chặt cán kiếm, nhanh chóng rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, cổ tay không rõ làm động tác gì, chỉ một thoáng đã quang mang đầy phòng, phảng phất như ở khắp mọi nơi đều vương ánh kiếm, sát ý ngập tràn, hạc hót bay cao, nhạn về tuyết phủ.

Nhưng chỉ phút chốc, hết thảy ánh quang đều biến mất.

Gian phòng vẫn là gian phòng kia, kiếm vẫn là kiếm kia, giống như từ trước tới nay chưa từng có gì xảy ra, một màn vừa rồi cũng chỉ là ảo giác của Thập Ngũ.

Thập Ngũ đã sớm ngẩn người tại chỗ, mồm không ngậm vào được, một bộ dạng nhìn đến sững sờ.

Thẩm Kiều nhìn hắn cười nói: “Ngươi tới sờ kiện xiêm y kia xem.”

Xiêm y là thường phục khoác ngoài mà Thẩm Kiều mua cho mình, vì khi tới gặp mưa, hắn liền cởi xuống treo ở trên móc của giá gỗ trong phòng.

Ngón tay Thập Ngũ mới vừa đụng vào quần áo, liền không tự chủ được mà a một tiếng.

Thường phục khoác ngoài hóa thành từng miếng vải phiêu nhiên rơi xuống.

Còn lại, những đồ vật khác trong phòng hoàn toàn không bị hư tổn chút nào.

Vẻ mặt Thập Ngũ quả thực có thể dùng hai từ dại ra để mà hình dung.

Thẩm Kiều: “Sao nào?”

Thập Ngũ: “Quá, quá lợi hại…”

Thẩm Kiều bật cười: “Ta là hỏi ngươi có nguyện ý học võ cùng ta hay không?”

Thập Ngũ gật đầu như giã tỏi: “Trầm sư ở trên, xin nhận một lạy của Thập Ngũ.”


	48. Chapter 48

“Ban đầu Huyền Đô Tử Phủ có vài bộ kiếm pháp, đến thời sư phụ ta – Kỳ Phượng Các, người nhận thấy võ công thiên hạ, ngàn đường vẫn luôn quy về một mối, thay vì phức tạp hoa mắt, luyện không tới, chẳng bằng đem một bộ luyện đến nhuần nhuyễn. Cho nên người liền đem kiếm pháp các đời một lần nữa chỉnh biên lại, biến thành hai bộ cuối cùng.”

“Một bộ trong đó là Thương Lãng Kiếm Quyết, bộ còn lại là lão nhân gia người lúc ở Đông Hải tận mắt thấy cảnh nhật thăng nguyệt hạ*, mây vờn theo sóng liền có chút thể ngộ, nhu hợp với tinh túy kiếm pháp khi trước của Huyền Đô sơn. Vừa vặn hôm nay đi ngang qua Hoàng Hà, ý cảnh tương tự, ta liền biểu diễn cho ngươi xem trước một lần. Ngươi không cần cố gắng nhớ kỹ từng chiêu thức, chỉ cần chú ý lĩnh hội ý cảnh trong đó là được.”

_*có nghĩa: Mặt trời mọc mặt trăng lặn_

Thập Ngũ nghiêm khuông mặt nhỏ nhắn lại, nghiêm nghiêm túc túc chắp tay: “Dạ, Thẩm sư, đệ tử sẽ cố gắng cảm thụ.”

Thẩm Kiều nở nụ cười, rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ!

Đoạn lưu vực bọn họ đang đứng này, năm ngoái đê vỡ nhấn chìm toàn bộ đồng ruộng hai bên bờ, hiện giờ mười nhà trống chín, phóng tầm mắt nhìn ra đều là một mảnh hoang vu, còn lại chỉ là Hoàng Hà sóng lớn cuồn cuộn, như vũ bão mà chảy về phía trước.

Giờ khắc này Thẩm Kiều đứng lặng trên một tảng đá lớn, dưới chân là Hoàng Hà sóng lớn cuộn trào, gầm thét như muốn đem toàn bộ thế gian này nuốt chửng đến không còn.

Dưới ánh chiều chiếu rọi, mặt nước rạng ngời rực rỡ, lóng lánh ba quang. Thẩm Kiều một mình đơn bạc, khó cùng thiên hạ tranh đấu, nhưng khi hắn rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, trong nháy mắt đó, khí thế vậy mà lại chẳng chút kém thua. Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm cũng theo đó mà phản xạ ra ánh quang lóa mắt, mũi kiếm dâng lên, kiếm khí phân tan, kéo nước sông càng thêm trào dâng mãnh liệt. Cả người hắn lại như nằm trọn trong kiếm khí, tựa như tiên nhân ngự kiếm phi cao, tiêu sái phiêu dật đến cực điểm.

Thập Ngũ nhìn đến mức hoàn toàn ngây dại.

Lúc hắn ở cùng quan chủ, tuy rằng quan chủ cũng có dạy bọn hắn võ công, nhưng võ công của quan chủ căn bản giống hệt như bản thân người, rất khó mà miêu tả được cho bọn hắn cái gì gọi là cảnh giới võ học cao thâm. Thập Ngũ từng nghe quan chủ tả qua, cao nhân võ đạo chân chính, có thể dùng chân khí gột rửa khoảng không quanh thân, ảnh hưởng đến từng cọng cây ngọn cỏ trong thiên địa, khiến cho chúng theo nỗi lòng người đó mà lay động.

Sơ Nhất và Thập Ngũ lúc nghe đến đó đều hồn nhiên vong ngã, ngóng trông không thôi, thầm nghĩ nếu như sinh thời mình có thể nhìn thấy được cao nhân như thế thì thật tốt.

Mà hiện tại, cảnh tượng từng tha thiết ước mơ lại đang hiển hiện rõ ràng trước mắt.

Nhìn từng chiêu từng thức của Thẩm Kiều, ngay cả với người mới nhập môn võ đạo như Thập Ngũ, thậm chí còn không thể nói là chạm được vào cánh cửa võ học, cũng có thể cảm nhận được sức mạnh dẫn dắt vạn vật trong đó, đó là hình ảnh với sự cằn cỗi ngôn ngữ của hắn không thể nào miêu tả được, cũng là cảnh tượng suốt đời khó quên của Thập Nghũ.

Sư phụ, Sơ Nhất, hai người có nhìn thấy không?

Thập Ngũ lệ nóng doanh tròng, thậm chí còn có loại kích động muốn quỳ xuống khóc rống.

Không chỉ người đứng nhìn như Thập Ngũ, ngay cả Thẩm Kiều đang đặt mình trong đó, cũng đang đứng ở một cảnh giới huyền diệu mà khó có thể dùng lời diễn tả.

Hắn có thể cảm nhận được kiếm khí của mình từ nơi sâu thẳm cùng nước sông tác động lẫn nhau, tương hỗ lẫn nhau, kiếm ý du tẩu khắp tứ chi bách hải, theo Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm trong tay mà phát ra, tâm tùy ý động, kiếm tùy tâm động, kiếm ý hữu hình hóa thành cầu vồng trắng bạc, theo thủy khí xuyên suốt. Nơi kiếm ý chỉ đến, nước sông ầm ầm nổ tung, lộng lẫy tráng lệ, thủy châu tung tóe, hào quang lấp lánh bảy màu.

Mũi kiếm Thẩm Kiều run lên, người từ trên tảng đá đột nhiên nhảy xuống, không hề báo trước. Thập Nghĩ nhìn đến nhập thần hét lớn một tiếng, chạy vội đến bên bờ, đã thấy trong lòng sông cuộn trào lãnh liệt, Thẩm Kiều ở đó, động tác mau lẹ, kiếm trong tay chưa từng đình chỉ, kéo dài không dứt, lăng ba vi bộ, phóng túng như thường, tựa như chỉ đang tùy ý tản bộ, lấy kiếm đón hoa.

Chưa bao giờ vì bất luận kẻ nào mà dừng lại, Hoàng Hà nóng lòng nuốt chửng vạn vật ở dưới chân hắn cuộn trào, lại trong vòng ba thước quanh hắn, ôn nhu đến mức tựa như trăng vàng vỗ về gió xuân, nhâm kỳ tự tại, nhâm kỳ khứ lưu.

Thiên bất vi xuân, trứ thủ thành xuân*.

_* Có nghĩa: Trời không làm xuân, tự tay lập xuân._

Lưu thủy vô tình, kiếm lại có tình.

Cứ thế, hữu tình kiếm rong ruổi theo vô tình thủy, trong mưa gió đầy trời cũng chỉ có mình ta.

Ánh kiếm ngừng, vạn vật thu lại, phong lưu tận.

Một bộ kiếm pháp hoàn tất, Thẩm Kiều liền từ cục tá giữa lòng sông nhảy vọt lên bờ, nheo mắt lại nhìn. Hai mắt của hắn vẫn chưa tốt hẳn, có lẽ bởi vì dư độc ngưng lại quá lâu trong cơ thể, mặc dù căn cơ đã được tái tạp, cũng không cách nào khôi phục lại tình trạng hoàn toàn rõ nét như xưa nữa.

Mà điều này cũng đã không còn quá quan trọng nữa, bởi vì thời điểm vừa rồi khi hắn sử dụng bộ kiếm pháp kia, dùng chính là sự nhận biết đối với vạn vật quanh mình, lấy kiếm ý liên hệ với chung quanh, cho nên nơi đặt chân cũng không hề kém, cũng không bởi vì thị lực suy giảm mà gặp khó khăn gì. Đó cũng xem là như có bỏ có được, nhân họa đắc phúc,

Thập Ngũ ở bên cạnh rụt rè nói: “Thẩm sư, sau này ta thật sự có thể luyện tới cảnh giới như ngài sao?”

Thẩm Kiều xoa xoa đầu hắn cười nói: “Tất nhiên là có thể, đại đạo ba ngàn, người người bất đồng, ngươi chỉ cần dụng tâm nghiên cứu tập luyện, tương lai tất cũng có thể nước chảy thành sông.”

Thập Ngũ cũng không tự chủ được mà lộ ra nụ cười.

Đây là nụ cười đầu tiên từ sau khi hắn rời khỏi Bạch Long quan.

Thẩm Kiều ngồi xổm người xuống nhìn thẳng vào hắn: “Cái chết của sư phụ ngươi, ta biết ngươi không quên, ta cũng sẽ không quên. Chúng ta cùng nhau giữ lại trong lòng. Nếu như sư phụ ngươi có linh, nhất định cũng hi vọng ngươi có thể vui vẻ khoái hoạt mà sống. Đáp ứng ta, bước qua Hoàng Hà này, chúng ta liền đem những chuyện thương tâm bỏ lại, vui vẻ mà bước về phía trước, được không?”

Nghe hắn nhắc đến sư phụ, viên mắt Thập Ngũ lại có chút ướt, nhưng hắn nhanh chóng gật đầu: “Được, ta sẽ sống thật tốt, nỗ lực luyện công, làm một người tốt, sẽ không để sư phụ thất vọng, cũng sẽ không làm ngài thất vọng.”

Thẩm Kiều không nói gì, chỉ đem hắn ôm lại thật chặt, hồi lâu mới buông ra, sau đó nắm lấy tay hắn, thân ảnh một lớn một nhỏ dọc theo bờ sông từ từ đi về phía trước.

Mà Hoàng Hà, vẫn như trước cuồn cuồn chảy xuôi, ngàn năm bất biến.

…….

Hai người bọn họ đi không nhanh, đoạn đường đi tới này cũng mất khoảng mấy tháng, mãi đến tận đầu tháng tám, mới đến được dưới chân núi Thái Sơn.

Thái Sơn tổng cộng có hơn 100 đỉnh núi lớn nhỏ, Bích Hà tông không nằm trên đỉnh mà các đời đế vương đều dùng để phong thiện*, mà nằm ở phía đông bắc, trên đỉnh núi Chúc Nam không chút tiếng tăm.

_*phong thiện: Thời xưa chỉ vua chúa lên núi Thái Sơn cúng tế trời đất_

Ngọn Trúc Nam không cao lắm, vị trí lại được trời cao ưu ái, trên núi kỳ thạch vờn quanh, suối trong róc rách. Vì địa thế có chút hiểm trở mà ít có du khách tiều phu vãng lai tới. Hai người ở dưới chân núi nghỉ ngơi một chút, liền bắt đầu trèo lên.

Thập Ngũ có chút “Cận hương tình khiếp”, trong lòng thấp thỏm bất an, lúc Thẩm Kiều mang hắn đi lên, liền nhịn không được hỏi: “Thẩm sư, ngài biết Bích Hà tông là dạng môn phái gì sao?”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Bích Hà tông bắt đầu được xây dựng từ thời đại Hán*, tông chủ hiện giờ tên là Triệu Trì Doanh, cũng là một trong thập đại cao thủ thiên hạ. Trúc huynh từng nói Triệu tông chủ là sư chất của hắn, như vậy, bàn về bối phận, ngươi có thể nói là cùng thế hệ với Triệu tông chủ.”

_* Đại Hán: Triều đại Hán, Tây Hán và Đông Hán, từ 206 trước Công Nguyên đến 220 sau Công Nguyên do Lưu Bang lập ra_

Thập Ngũ nắm lấy chéo áo hắn, lại không phải vì sợ mình té xuống. Mấy tháng này hắn theo Thẩm Kiều tập võ luyện kiếm, tiến bộ nhanh chóng, bộ khinh công “Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh” của Huyền Đô sơn dưới sự sử dụng của hắn, đã hiện ra được ba bốn phần tinh túy.

“Chờ khi đưa ta tới Bích Hà tông, ngài liền đi sao?”

“Ngươi không hy vọng ta đi sao?” Thẩm Kiều cố ý đùa hắn.

Thập Ngũ có chút ngượng ngùng, mím môi cười cười, không lên tiếng.

Sau khi quan chủ rời khỏi thế gian, đoạn đường này hắn được Thẩm Kiều chăm sóc cẩn thận vô cùng, với Thập Ngũ Thẩm Kiều như sư lại như cha. Hắn đã sớm coi người đó là thân nhân duy nhất, ỷ lại quấn quýt sâu nhất. Hiện giờ thấy Bích Hà tông đã gần ngay trước mắt, di mệnh của sư phụ rất nhanh liền có thể thực hiện, vậy thì đi theo đó có lẽ lại là chia lìa, cho nên hắn một chút cũng không cao hứng nổi.

Thẩm Kiều: “Yên tâm đi, sau khi đến ta cũng không lập tức rời đi, trước cứ nhìn xem thế nào rồi hãy nói.”

Hắn không có nói với Thập Ngũ là, tuy rằng Bích Hà tông từng là đại phái, nhưng những năm gần đây lại suy tàn vô cùng. Chỉ vì đột nhiên nhảy ra một kỳ tài trăm năm hiếm có là Triệu Trì Doanh, lúc này mới có thể thoáng đề chấn danh tiếng. Mà một môn phái, không thể chỉ dựa vào vinh dự của một người mà tồn tại. Triệu Trì Doanh dù có lợi hạn đến đâu, muốn ngăn cơn sóng dữ cũng có chút vất vả. Nghe nói mấy năm gần đây, Triệu Trì Doanh bế quan, sự vự trong phái vẫn là do sư huynh Nhạc Côn Trì xử lý. Trúc Lãnh Tuyền năm đó rời bỏ môn phái tất nhiên là có duyên cớ, hơn nữa duyên cớ này chắc chắn không quá vui vẻ, chỉ là không biết khi bọn họ nhìn thấy Thập Ngũ sẽ làm ra phản ứng gì. Nếu họ không chào đón Thập Ngũ, hắn cũng không thể cứ thế để Thập Ngũ ở lại chỗ này chịu oan ức được.

Thập Ngũ không biết Thẩm Kiều đều đang vì mình mà suy tính cân nhắc, trong lòng lo sợ bất an, vừa lo người trên Bích Hà tông khó sống chung, lại lo phải cùng Thẩm Kiều chia lìa.

Hai người cứ như vậy nhanh chóng đi tới giữa sườn núi, Thẩm Kiều lại phát hiện có chút không đúng.

Môn phái nào nếu như ở trên núi, cũng đều đặt vài thủ vệ canh gác. Dưới chân núi sẽ đặt vài đệ tử thủ vệ, cách mỗi chỗ một khoảng lại có, đến giữa sườn núi, cũng tất nhiên có thể nhìn thấy người.

Nhưng hiện giờ, mắt thấy đã sắp đến, hắn lại chẳng nhìn thấy nửa bóng người. Đây không thể không nói là chuyện rất khác thường.

Thập Ngũ hiển nhiên cũng nhận ra điểm không thích hợp. Bàn tay vốn nắm chặt góc áo Thẩm Kiều lại lặng lẽ buông ra. Hắn không hi vọng lúc có chuyện xảy ra, chính mình lại trở thành gánh nặng trói buộc liên lụy tới Thẩm Kiều.

“Thẩm sư, ngài xem!”

Mắt Thẩm Kiều không tốt, Thập Ngũ lại phát hiện trong bụi cỏ bên hòn đá ven đường có một đoạn kiếm bị bỏ lại, liền khom lưng nhặt lên đưa cho hắn.

Thẩm Kiều chạm tới đoạn gãy trên kiếm, cái này rõ ràng cho thấy nó bị một lực mạnh bẻ gãy. Nơi này không thấy thi thể, cũng không biết chủ nhân của thanh kiếm này là ngã xuống vách núi, hay là đã chạy trốn được rồi.

“Cẩn thận chút, phía trên có thể còn có, ngươi theo sau ta.”

Đúng như dự đoán, càng đi lên phía trên, binh khí càng nhiều, lục tục cũng có vài thi thể, không biết là đệ tử của Bích Hà tông hay là người khác.

Thình lình phía sau ở xa xa bỗng nhiên truyền đến một tiếng hét to: “Người nào, đứng lại!”

Lời còn chưa dứt, một kiếm đã bay thẳng về phía lưng Thập Ngũ.

Thẩm Kiều nghe động tĩnh, thần sắc không hề đổi, kéo Thập Ngũ xoay một cái, vị trí hai người nháy mắt đổi ngược, chính hắn thì lại đứng đón lấy mũi kiếm kia.

Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm thậm chí còn không rút ra khỏi vỏ, chưởng phong của hắn vỗ tới, đem kiếm thế vỗ trật sang một hướng khác. Ống tay áo cuốn một cái, liền đem cổ tay đối phương bắt lấy.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng?” Đối phương a một tiếng.

“Các hạ là?” Thẩm Kiều híp mắt, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy trước mắt là một bóng người ngũ quan mơ hồ.

“Tại hạ là Phạm Nguyên Bạch, chính là môn hạ của Bích Hà tông, chúng ta từng gặp qua một lần tại Tô phủ.” Đối phương nói.

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút, rốt cục cũng có chút ấn tượng. Ngày đó hắn đại diện cho Yến Vô Sư đến Tô phủ tham sự tiệc mừng thọ của Tần lão phu nhân, quả thực đã từng gặp qua đệ tử của Thái sơn Bích Hà tông.

Phạm Nguyên Bạch: “Xin hỏi Thẩm đạo trưởng vì sao lại tới nơi này?”

Ngữ khí của hắn không dấu được sốt ruột, lại vẫn có thể nhịn xuống, trước tiên khách khí hỏi qua một tiếng. Một là do bản thân Phạm Nguyên Bạch tính nết khá ổn, hai là trận giao thủ ngày ấy của Thẩm Kiều và Đoạn Văn Ương đã thuyết phục được rất nhiều người, trong đó cũng bao gồm cả hắn.

Thẩm Kiều đem chuyện Thập Ngũ cùng Bích Hà tông nói qua một lần, sau đó bảo Thập Ngũ đưa mộc bài ra làm bằng chứng.

Phạm Nguyên Bạch cầm mộc bài xem kỹ một chốc: “Ta quả thực từng nghe qua tên của Trúc sư thúc tổ, chỉ là nội tình trong đó lại không rõ lắm. Đã như vậy, hai vị không ngại theo ta một đường lên núi, cũng tiện đem việc này bẩm báo với sư trưởng.”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Đa tạ Phạm công tử, vừa rồi chúng ta ở ven đường phát hiện kiếm gãy cùng thi thể, chắc hẳn ngươi biết trên núi đã xảy ra biến cố gì?”

Phạm Nguyên Bạch cười khổ: “Nhắc tới cũng thực khéo, lần này ta về nhà thăm người thân, vừa đi hơn nửa năm, hôm nay vừa vặn quay về tông môn. Ai ngờ ở dưới chân núi liền phát hiện có chút không thích hợp. Đệ tử trực ban vốn được an bài ở đó không thấy tung tích, dọc đường đi tới, kinh hồn táng đảm, vừa vặn gặp phải hai vị, ta còn tưởng là…”

Hắn còn tưởng là địch không phải hữu.

Thẩm Kiều: “Đã như vậy, việc này không nên chậm trễ, vẫn là nhanh chóng tới nơi tìm hiểu hư thực. Nếu như đều bình an vô sự, cũng coi như cầu được tâm an.”

Phạm Nguyên Bạch luôn mồm nói phải, lập tức liền cùng Thẩm Kiều và Thập Ngũ một đường đồng hành lên núi.

Chỉ là ba người càng đi lên, tâm lại càng treo giữa không trung không hạ xuống được. Chỉ vì dọc đường đi này, đập vào mắt người tới, đao kiếm càng ngày càng nhiều, thi thể cũng càng ngày càng nhiều. Phạm Nguyên Bạch lúc trước còn có thể cố giữ vững trấn định, xoay người lại coi thi thể, xem có còn người sống hay không, đến lúc sau mặt mũi trắng xanh, nửa câu cũng không nói ra được.

Thông qua sự giải thích của Phạm Nguyên Bạch, hai người Thẩm Kiều liền biết trong những thi thể này có đệ tử của Bích Hà tông, hơn nữa còn chiếm đại đa số. Những thi thể khác thì thân phận không rõ, từ phương diện binh khí mà xem xét, đối phương cũng là người dùng kiếm, trên kiếm có khắc hai chữ “Đông Châu”

Thập Ngũ ngạc nhiên nói: “Đông Châu là môn phái nào vậy?”

Hắn chỉ cho là hắn mới sơ nhập giang hồ, kiến thức nông cạn, không nghĩ tới đến cả Phạm Nguyên Bạch cũng chỉ cau mày không nói lời nào.

Trái lại Thẩm Kiều nói: “Trung Nguyên không hề có Đông Châu phái, nhưng Cao Câu Lệ lại có một.”

Phạm Nguyên Bạch lúc này mới nói: “Không sai, phái này được xưng là đại phái đệ nhất Cao Câu Lệ, ta cũng có nghe nói tới. Chỉ là Cao Câu Lệ là dị quốc, cùng với Bích Hà tông ta xưa nay nước sông không phạm nước giếng, sao lại xuất hiện ở đây?”

Miệng nói nhưng chân vẫn chưa từng ngừng, cách đỉnh núi càng lúc càng gần, từ xa xa ba người đã nghe thấy âm thanh đánh giáp lá cà.

Với nhĩ lực như Thẩm Kiều, thậm chí còn có thể nghe thấy có người đang la hét mắng chửi.

Phạm Nguyên Bạch tăng nhanh tốc độ, chạy lên trước, kiếm trong tay đã rời khỏi vỏ.

Thập Nghũ thì lại kéo lấy Thẩm Kiều, nhỏ giọng nói: “Thẩm sư, ngài đi theo ta, thi thể trên đất hơi nhiều.”

Thẩm Kiều trong lòng ấm áp, gật gật đầu, không có làm trái ý tốt của hắn: “Được.”

Dù đã chuẩn bị tâm lý, nhìn thấy cảnh tượng trước mắt, vẫn khiến Phạm Nguyên Bạch không nhịn được lo lắng.

Chỉ thấy tông môn yên tĩnh an lành trước kia, bây giờ đã biến thành một biển máu đỏ. Số lượng thi thể sau khi tiến vào tông môn đã chồng chất như núi, máu tươi trên đất tụ lại thành một dòng sông nhỏ, chậm rãi chảy về một phía.

Những người đã nhắm mắt đó là đệ tử của Bích Hà tông, cùng với Thập Ngũ tạm thời hoàn toàn không có quan hệ. Hắn có Thẩm Kiều bên cạnh, cho nên vẫn có thể duy trì dáng vẻ trấn định bình tĩnh. Mà Phạm Nguyên Bạch lại có chút chịu không nổi. Những người này từng cùng hắn sớm chiều ở chung, là sư huynh đệ muội thân như tay chân của hắn. Nửa năm trước, thời điểm hắn xuống núi, những người này còn cười đùa đòi hắn mang đồ ngon về chơi. Hiện giờ bọn họ lại chỉ có thể lạnh băng nằm trên đất, không bao giờ mở miệng nói chuyện được nữa.

Hai mắt Phạm Nguyên Bạch đỏ bừng, thương tâm phẫn hận trong lòng từ từ ngưng tụ, mãi đến tận khi nhìn thấy cách đó không xa có hai bên nhân mã đang chém giết lẫn nhau, liền không chút do dự nâng kiếm tiến lên. Ai biết mới vừa có ý gia nhập chiến cuộc, lại thấy ngây ngẩn cả người.

Hai phái nhân mã đang giao thủ này, vậy mà lại đều mặc trang phục đệ tử của Bích Hà tông. Trong hai bên cũng đều có những gương mặt mà hắn quen thuộc.

“Lý sư đệ! Kiều sư đệ! Mau dừng tay, rốt cục là đã xảy ra chuyện gì!”

Mọi người đang say sưa hiếu chiến, giết đến hứng khởi, nào ai rảnh mà quan tâm đến hắn. Thanh âm binh khí va chạm vang lên leng keng không dứt, ánh đao bóng kiếm gần như chói lòa mắt người ngoài cuộc.

Phạm Nguyên Bạch không hiểu rốt cục đã xảy ra chuyện gì, vì sao mình chỉ mới rời núi một chuyến, khi quay về lại nhìn thấy cảnh tượng người trong cùng tông môn tự quay ra giết chóc lẫn nhau.

Tâm thần hắn bất ổn, nhất thời có chút hoảng hốt, tự nhiên cũng không chú ý tới một thanh kiếm đang đâm về phía sau lưng mình.

Nhưng mà kẻ đánh lén còn chưa đâm được thân kiếm vào trong thân thể hắn, cũng đã kêu thảm một tiếng, buông kiếm, ôm cổ tay lăn lộn trên đất kêu la.

“Cẩn thận sau lưng.” Thanh âm Thẩm Kiểu vang lên từ phía sau, không chút nóng nảy.

Phạm Nguyên Bạch thoáng lấy lại tinh thần, nói tạ ơn với hắn, sau đó liền túm lấy kẻ đánh lén, phát hiện lại cũng là đệ tử trong môn.

“Ngươi là Tiết Kỷ dưới trướng Lô trưởng lão? Tại sao phải đánh lén ta!”

Đối phương thấy phía sau hắn có Thẩm Kiều, nhớ tới vừa rồi mình bị một kiếm của người này đánh gãy cổ tay, không khỏi sợ hãi: “Dạ, là chưởng môn thực sự đã quay lại, sư phụ ngươi, Nhạc trưởng lão hắn lại chiếm lấy vị trí đại tông chủ không chịu trả lại cho hiền*, cho nên hiệu lệnh đệ tử dưới trướng chém giết lẫn nhau…”

_*Hiền: Là người có đức có tài._

Phạm Nguyên Bạch càng nghe càng hồ đồ, không nhịn được đánh gãy lời hắn, quát lớn: “Nói hưu nói vượn! Sư phụ ta một lòng chung, sao có thể chiếm vị trí mà không chịu trả lại cho hiền!”

Tiết Kỷ kêu to: “Ta không biết, ta không biết, ta chỉ biết phụng mệnh hành sự, ngươi đừng giết ta!”

Thẩm Kiều ấn lên bả vai Phạm Nguyên Bạch, ra hiệu hắn trấn định lại: “Đây chỉ là ngoại môn thôi, trước tiên, tiến vào nội môn xem sao đã.”

Lại hỏi Tiết Kỳ: “Sư phụ ngươi đâu?”

Thanh âm của hắn không cao, lại rõ ràng truyền vào trong tai Tiết Kỷ, Tiết Kỷ co rúm một cái: “Trong nội môn, đang giao thủ cùng Nhạc trưởng lão…”

Phạm Nguyên Bạch cũng không tiếp tục nghe được nữa, trực tiếp nhảy lên, nhặt kiếm lên phi thẳng vào trong nội môn.

Dọc đường đi có không ít người cầm kiếm truy cản, trong đó có đồng môn ngày xưa, cũng có cái gọi là đệ tử phái Đông Châu, còn cả đám hắc y nhân mũi cao mắt sâu thân phận không rõ. Phạm Nguyên Bạch vài lần hạ thủ, tốn không ít khí lực, động tác trên tay cũng dần suy yếu, suýt chút nữa bị người chém trúng, may nhờ Thẩm Kiều ở phía sau cùng đi, một đường chiếu cố hắn.

So với nhau, Thập Ngũ mới vào đời lại có vẻ thành thạo điêu luyện hơn nhiều. Kiếm trong tay hắn chỉ là trường kiếm tầm thường tiện tay nhặt ở trên đường, nhưng từng chiêu từng thức lại đem tất cả những bài học gần nhất được Thẩm Kiều dạy dỗ ra vận dụng. Hắn không giống Phạm Nguyên Bạch, tâm thần hoảng hốt, lại có Thẩm Kiều bên cạnh, trong lòng càng có thêm quyết tâm và can đảm, ra tay cũng càng ngày càng vững vàng, ngược lại, coi những kẻ công kích này chính là đối thủ để uy chiêu luận bàn.

Mà Thập Ngũ chung quy cũng là lần đầu ra tay, vừa bắt đầu còn có chút luống cuống, vất vả mãi cũng chế phục được đối phương, liền không nhịn được quay đầu lại, chỉ vì một nụ cười khen ngợi của người sau lưng: “Thẩm sư, ta làm tốt chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều quả nhiên cười nói: “Rất tốt, chỉ là vẫn nên cẩn thận một chút.”

Vai Thập Ngũ bị chạm nhẹ, mang theo một luồng ấm áp nhẹ nhàng, khiến hắn thu được cổ vũ cực lớn: “Dạ!”

Trong nội môn, kiếm trong tay Nhạc Côn Trì bị Nguyễn Hải Lâu đánh bay, trên eo cũng trúng một chưởng, không nhịn được phải lùi lại ba bước, va lưng vào cột.

Hắn liều mạng nhờ đệ tử bên cạnh đỡ lại, cũng không thèm nhìn Nguyễn Hải Lâu, mà chỉ đối với Lô Phong trưởng lão mà rít gào: “Lô Phong, ngươi dám cấu kết với người ngoài đến công hãm Bích Hà tông, ngươi là đồ bất trung bất nghĩa, không xứng làm đệ tử bổn môn!”

Lô Phong cau mày: “Xứng hay không, không đến phiên Nhạc Côn Trì ngươi làm chủ, bảo Triệu tông chủ ra mà nói.”

Nhạc Côn Trì cắn răng. Những kẻ này biết rõ Triệu sư muội đang bế quan không thể chịu được dù chỉ một tia quấy nhiễu, mới có thể nhân cơ hội này đánh tới cửa.

Nguyễn Hải Lâu: “Khi ngươi còn nhỏ, thường bị sư phụ ngươi mắng khóc, là ta mỗi ngày chạy xuống núi mua đường về dỗ. Sư phụ ngươi nói ngươi vụng về, cũng là ta tự tay dạy ngươi và Triệu thị luyện tập. Hiện tại ngươi cũng quên hết rồi?”

Nhạc Côn Trì: “Ta không quên, Nguyễn sư thúc ngươi tốt với ta, cả đời này ta đều lưu ở trong lòng! Nhưng ngươi giờ đã là người của Đông Châu phái, cưới công chúa của Cao Câu Lệ vương, lại mang theo đệ tử Đông Châu phái tới giết người của Bích Hà tông, còn cấu kết với đám người Đột Quyết cùng trưởng lão trong môn phái, ý đồ đoạt vị, lẽ nào ngươi coi sư môn của mình chỉ như thế thôi sao!”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu cười lạnh: “Năm đó nếu không phải sư phụ ngươi đâm sau lưng người, hại ta bị vạn người thóa mạ, có tông môn lại không thể về, không thể ảm đạm rời đi, làm sao phải lưu lạc tới tận Cao Câu Lệ? Ngươi nhất định không muốn biết sau đó ta gặp bao nhiêu cực khổ mới được chưởng môn Đông Châu phái xem trọng đâu. Trở thành đệ tử quan môn của hắn, đảo mắt hai mươi năm trôi qua, chỉ tiếc sư phụ các ngươi đã sớm qua đời từ lâu, bằng không cái công đạo này, ta càng vui hơn nếu có thể đối mặt hắn mà đòi lại!”

Đứng bàng quan bên ngoài đã lâu, Bồ An Mật bỗng nhiên lên tiếng: “Ta nói Nguyễn công, Lô công này, các ngươi cần gì phải nhiều lời cùng hắn? Triệu Trì Doanh bế quan không ra, Nhạc Côn Trì hắn chiếm vị trí đại tông chủ, nắm đại quyền, không biết tiêu dao khoái hoạt cỡ nào. Các ngươi cứ bắt hắn giao vị trí tông chủ ra đây, hắn đương nhiên không nguyện ý. Ngược lại, hôm nay người cũng đã giết nhiều như vậy, giết thêm một kẻ cũng chả làm sao. Cứ trực tiếp đem đám không nghe lời giết toàn bộ, chỉ còn lại một Triệu Trì Doanh, coi như nàng xuất quan, cũng chẳng tạo nổi sóng gió gì.”

Lô Phong quả quyết nói: “Không sai, Nguyễn sư huynh, Nhạc Côn Trì đã là nỏ mạnh hết đà, bất quá chỉ là dựa vào miệng lưỡi kéo dài thời gian, cứ đem hắn phế bỏ rồi nói sau. Huệ Nhạc Sơn ngày trước nợ huynh quá nhiều, hôm nay đến phiên đệ tử của hắn trả lại rồi!”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu cũng không nhiều lời nữa, trực tiếp băng người lên trước một bước, một chưởng thẳng hướng Nhạc Côn Trì.

Nhạc Côn Trì sức lực không còn, không thể lui được nữa, chỉ có thể nhắm mắt đợi chết. Đệ tử Chu Dạ Tuyết bên cạnh hắn chợt nhào tới trước, dự định đỡ thay sư phụ một đòn này.

Thời điểm Phạm Nguyên Bạch nghiêng ngả chạy tới vừa vặn nhìn thấy cảnh này, nhất thời như nứt cả tim gan, nhịn không được hô to một tiếng: “Sư muội!”

Hắn cách đám người đối phương một khoảng lớn, đừng nói là chạy, cho dù liên lục lăn lộn cũng đã không còn kịp.

Nói thì chậm, khi đó lại nhanh, một đạo ánh kiếm trắng bạc xẹt mạnh qua tai hắn, trực tiếp xuyên vào giữa hai người Chu Dạ Tuyết và Nguyễn Hải Lâu.

Ánh kiếm cực nhanh, nhanh đến mức tất cả mọi người không kịp lấy lại tinh thần.

Chưởng phong của Nguyễn Hải Lâu vừa ra, cho dù có cảm ứng, lòng sinh cảnh giác, cũng không thể thu tay lại kịp. Ánh kiếm vừa đến, như quân lâm thiên hạ, trực tiếp áp chế chưởng phong.

Hắn chỉ cảm thấy bàn tay đau đớn một trận, vội vã lùi về sau. Đợi đến khi ổn định hạ xuống đất nhìn lại, lòng bàn tay đã có thêm một đường máu cắt sâu.

Mọi người ở đây, như đệ tử tinh anh của Bích Hà tông, trong trận nội chiến vừa rồi thể lực đã hao mòn hầu như không còn, những người còn lại đều là tinh thần uể oải, khó mà phấn chấn lại. Cho nên không ai nhìn ra một chiêu kiếm này của Thẩm Kiều chính là kiếm ý hữu hình, hơn nữa đã gần như tiếp cận với trình độ kiếm tâm. Còn như đám người Nguyễn Hải Lâu, cho dù có thể nhìn ra, cũng không bao giờ mở miệng nói ra uy phong của kẻ địch.

“Người tới là ai!” Nguyễn Hải Lâu bưng bàn tay không ngừng chảy máu, cả giận nói.

“Thẩm Kiều.”

Hắn thu kiếm vào vỏ, thanh âm nhẹ nhàng mà nhu hòa, lại rõ ràng truyền vào tai từng người.

Những người khác còn chưa phản ứng được gì, Bồ An Mật lại lộ ra biểu tình tựa như thấy quỷ: “Ngươi chính là Thẩm Kiều?!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vị công tử này nhận ra ta, xin hỏi cao tính đại danh?”

Trong lòng Bồ An Mật vang lên hai tiếng không thể, nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh, lộ ra nụ cười với đối phương: “Gia sư Côn Tà, Thẩm đạo chưởng chắc không xa lạ gì.”

Thẩm Kiều quả thực là đủ hàm dưỡng, nghe thấy đối thủ hại bản thân ngày xưa rớt vực trọng thương cũng không có phản ứng gì lớn, chỉ hơi gật đầu: “Quả thật là cố nhân.”

Đề cập tới tên sư phụ, khí thế của Bồ An Mật liền nâng cao: “Ngày đó sau trận chiến trên Bán Bộ Phong, gia sư còn vô cùng tưởng niệm Thẩm đạo trưởng đó, lo lắng ngươi rớt xuống chết đi, may mà trời cao che chở, Thẩm đạo trưởng đại nạn không chết. Gia sư đang ở cách nơi này không xa, chắc chắn ngày mai có thể tới, đến lúc đó cố nhân gặp lại, Thẩm đạo trưởng cũng có thể cùng gia sư hàn huyên chút rồi!”

Nghe thấy trận chiến trên Bán Bộ phong, đại đa số người ở đây liền đoán được thân phận của Thẩm Kiều.

Thập Ngũ chỉ cảm thấy ánh mắt mấy người này nhìn về phía Thẩm sư thật khiến người ta phát ghét, không nhịn được âm thầm cau mày, hơi tiến lên một bước, muốn ngăn trở những ánh mắt này.

Thẩm Kiều tựa hồ nhận ra tâm tư của hắn, đè lại bờ vai hắn, ngữ khí vẫn bình thản ôn hòa như cũ: “Quả thật là cố nhân, cũng nên hảo hảo gặp mặt.”

Hắn chuyển đề tài: “Hôm nay chư vị chắc hẳn cũng không phải vì ta mà đến, hay là trước đem chuyện chính sự quan trọng của mọi người giải quyết đã.”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu lạnh lùng nói: “Danh vọng của Thẩm đạo trưởng, cho dù ta đang ở Cao Câu Lệ cũng có nghe thấy. Hôm nay thực sự là may mắn gặp mặt, bất quá đây là chuyện nhà của Bích Hà tông chúng ta. Thẩm đạo trưởng vô duyên vô cớ đến can thiệp, đây là đạo lý gì?”

Nếu như đổi lại là người khác, hắn đã sớm tiên hạ thủ vi cường, chỉ là một chiêu tiên phát chế nhân vừa rồi của Thẩm Kiều đã làm toàn trường kinh sợ, mới làm hắn sinh lòng kiêng kỵ.

Thẩm Kiều thở dài: “Nội vụ của Bích Hà tông, ta không có ý hỏi đến. Chỉ là hôm nay ta mang theo vãn bối đến đây nhận tổ quy tông, cũng không thể nhìn các ngươi đem Bích Hà tông tàn sát đến gần như không còn được?”

Nhạc Côn Trì nghi hoặc: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, vãn bối mà ngươi nói là?”

Thẩm Kiều đem lai lịch và thân phận của Thập Ngũ nói ra, Nhạc Côn Trì a lên một tiếng, thất thanh nói: “Hắn thật sự là đệ tử của Trúc sư thúc? !”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu ở bên cạnh chợt ha ha cười nói: “Được! Tốt lắm! Xem ra hôm nay là ngày lành tháng tốt, toàn bộ cố nhân đều đến đông đủ. Trúc Lãnh Tuyền không tự mình tới, phái một đồ đệ đến cũng được. Nếu như hắn còn sống, cũng coi như có thể để hắn đứng ra nói câu công đạo, nhìn xem năm đó rốt cục là Huệ Nhạc Sơn bất nhân bất nghĩa, hay vẫn là chúng ta đáng đời bị trục xuất khỏi sư môn!”

Nhạc Côn Trì chẫm rãi hừ lạnh một tiếng: “Nguyễn sư thúc, đây là lần cuối cùng ta gọi ngươi một tiếng sư thúc. Ân oán năm xưa, tiên sư trước lúc lâm chung, ta cũng từng nghe người nói đến. Trong lời nói có bao nhiêu tâm ý hối hận, cảm thấy việc năm đó, chính mình có bao nhiêu sai lầm, vẫn luôn dặn ta nếu như sau này gặp được các ngươi, vẫn phải như cũ cung kính hô một tiếng sư thúc. Nhưng dù sao cái đó cũng là ân oán đời trước, coi như ngươi không niệm tình đồng môn, cũng nên niệm tình sư môn này một tay dạy dỗ nên ngươi, vậy mà ngươi hiện giờ lại cùng, lại cùng…”

Hắn nhìn thi thể tràn ngập, cùng cảnh tượng tan hoang khắp nơi, có chút nói không nổi, trầm thống nói: “Đệ tử Bích Hà tông lại có sai lầm gì, bọn họ cũng chưa từng trải qua hoặc tham dự tới việc làm năm đó, tại sao phải vô duyên vô cớ chết đi! Lô Phong, ngươi thân là trưởng lão, vậy mà lại cấu kết với người ngoài…”

Lô Phong nhịn không được đánh gãy lời hắn: “Được rồi, ta không ưu nổi cái dáng vẻ gà mẹ này của ngươi! Nếu như Triệu Trì Doanh chịu phân ra chút tâm thần quản lý sự vụ, Bích Hà tông cũng không đến nỗi sống không ra sống chết không ra chết như hiện giờ. Chính bọn chúng bản lĩnh không bằng người, chết cũng là đáng. Nếu như ngươi thức thời, nhanh chóng giao vị trí tông chủ ra đây, ngày sau vô luận là Bích Hà tông thuộc về ai, cũng đều hơn ở trong tay ngươi!”

Nhạc Côn Trì: “Nếu như ta không chịu?”

Bồ An Mật cười nói: “Hiện giờ Chu quốc phạt Tề, thế tới hung hãn. Tề quốc không thể cứu vãn nổi nữa, Nguyễn chưởng môn cùng Lô chưởng lão đã quy hàng Nhĩ Phục Khả hãn của Đông Đột Quyết, cũng đều đã nhận phong quan tước. Nếu như Nhạc trưởng lão cũng chịu thức thời, dẫn dắt toàn thể trên duới Bích Hà tông cùng quy thuận, sau này tất nhiên tiền đồ vô tận.”

Dứt lời, hắn dường như nhớ tới cái gì, nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Tiếu chút nữa thì quên mất nói cho Thẩm đạo trưởng biết, vị sư đệ kia của ngài, hiện giờ là chưởng giáo Úc Ái của Huyền Đô Sơn, trước đây không lâu đã được Nhĩ Phục Khả Hãn tự mình sắc phong làm Thái Bình Ngọc Dương chân nhân giáo chủ, thực sự rất đáng mừng a. Ngày đó nếu như ngài không bại dưới tay thầy ta, thụ phong hôm nay, lí nào lại không phải là ngài?”


	49. Chapter 49

Thẩm Kiều hơi nhíu mày, tất nhiên không phải vì mình không được nhận thụ phong: “Nói như vậy, lần này Úc Ái cũng cùng Công Tà đến Bích Hà tông?”

Bồ An Mật cười nói: “Úc Ái chân nhân chưa có tới, người tới chỉ có sư tôn ta. Nếu như Thẩm đạo trưởng có hứng thú, không ngại chờ sư tôn ta đến, theo chúng ta đi gặp Nhĩ Phục Khả Hãn. Khả Hãn nếu như có thể thấy Thẩm đạo trưởng, tất nhiên cũng sẽ rất cao hứng.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Hiện giờ bần đạo tuy rằng sa sút, nhưng cũng không đến nỗi phải dựa vào một kẻ cướp chỉ có thể cường thủ đoạt hào, giết người như rác.”

Bồ An Mật thoáng chốc vụt tắt nụ cười: “Ngươi có biết mình đang nói gì không? Ngươi cho là có Yến Vô Sư làm chỗ dựa, là ngươi có thể không coi ai vào mắt?”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Ta chưa từng nghĩ tới chuyện này.”

Bồ An Mật bỗng nhiên lại lộ ra nụ cười: “Rất vui được cho Thẩm đạo trưởng biết, Yến Vô Sư chẳng mấy chốc cũng khó mà bảo toàn bản thân. So với dựa vào hắn, còn không bằng nương thờ Đột Quyết cường thịnh. Hiện giờ xem bộ dáng của Thẩm đạo trưởng, chắc hẳn võ công cũng đã khôi phục hơn phân nửa rồi nhỉ. Nếu như ngươi chịu đến quy phục dưới trước Nhĩ Phục Khả Hãn, với tấm lòng coi trọng người tài của Khả Hãn, tất nhiên nguyện ý vì Thẩm đạo trưởng mà tặng cho một địa vị tôn vinh. Đến lúc đó ngươi không phải đã có thể cùng lệnh sư đệ đứng ngang hàng rồi sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đa tạ hảo ý, tâm lĩnh.”

Mắt thấy Thẩm Kiều khó chơi, mềm cứng không được, Bồ An Mật trong lòng tức giận, đang muốn nói thêm, ở đầu kia Lô Phong đã có chút không kiên nhẫn: “Bồ công tử, ân oán giữa các ngươi, không ngại bàn vào ngày khác chứ. Trước mắt vẫn nên đem việc Bích Hà tông giải quyết trước đi, tránh đêm dài lắm mộng!”

Bồ An Mật gật gật đầu, nhìn về phía Nguyễn Hải Lâu: “Việc này tất nhiên vẫn là lấy ý kiến Nguyễn chưởng môn làm chủ, Nguyễn chưởng môn nói xem?”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu hiện ở trong Đông Châu phái, địa vị không thấp, lại cưới nữ nhi của Cao Câu Lệ vương, thân phận có chút đặc thù. Đông Đột Quyết muốn thừa dịp Bắc Chu phạt Tề, mở miệng muốn cắn phía đông Tề quốc này một miếng lớn, không hẹn mà gặp với ý tưởng của Cao Câu Lệ. Song phương ở trong bóng tối hợp mưu thảo luận, sớm đem lãnh thổ quốc gia này phân chia tốt, chỉ còn chờ đại quân Chu quốc xâm phạm trên quy mô lớn. Tề quốc bận bịu dập lửa phía tây, bọn họ liền có thể kiếm lợi bên phía mặt đông này.

Mà chuyện Bích Hà tông hôm nay, bất quá cũng là một khâu không đáng chú ý trong kế hoạch đó, cũng không có quan hệ gì đến đại cục. Chỉ có điều Nguyễn Hải Lâu dùng thân phận con rể của Cao Câu Lệ vương đầu phục Đột Quyết, Đột Quyết tất nhiên cũng phải cấp chút mặt mũi cho hắn. Thời điểm hắn tới Bích Hà tông giải quyết ân oán cũng đi tới làm chỗ dựa cho hắn.

Nguyễn Hải Lâu nhìn về phía Nhạc Côn Trì: “Ta cho ngươi một cơ hội cuối cùng, nếu như chịu bỏ xuống, thì có thể không chết.”

Nhạc Côn Trì che ngực thở dốc: “Bích Hà tông truyền thừa đến nay, tuy rằng không phải danh môn đại phái, nhưng cũng là tâm huyết cả đời của các đời tổ sư. Nhạc Côn Trì ta là đệ tử của Bích Hà tông, thì tất nhiên không thể làm mất mặt liệt tổ liệt tông, thà chết, nhất quyết không bỏ!”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu cười ha ha: “Được! Huệ Nhạc Sơn tuy là tiểu nhân gian xảo, trong ngoài bất nhất, lại thu được một đồ đệ có cốt cách! Ta tác thành cho ngươi!”

Trong lòng hắn vẫn kiêng kỵ Thẩm Kiều vừa rồi nhúng ta, ánh mắt xoay chuyển thay cho lời muốn nói. Bồ An Mật tựa hồ biết hắn lo lắng cái gì, sau một khắc cũng đã chắn ở giữa Thẩm Kiều và Nhạc Côn Trì: “Để ta tới lĩnh giáo xem trình độ võ công của Thẩm đạo trưởng khôi phục tới đâu rồi đi!”

Côn Tà chính là đệ tử thân truyền của Hồ Lộc Cổ, ở Đột Quyết lại là Tả hiền vương, địa vị cao quý. Bồ An Mật là đại đệ tử của Côn Tà, cũng tương tự xuất thân quý tộc Đột Quyết, cho nên vốn có tính tự cao tự đại, coi như vừa rồi thấy được tia kiếm khí kia của Thẩm Kiều, hắn cũng không quá để ở trong lòng. Dù sao Thẩm Kiều nguyên khí đại thương ai ai cũng biết, độc của Tương Kiến Hoan càng là không có thuốc chữa. Vừa rồi lúc nói chuyện, hắn còn có thể thấy được hai mắt đối phương mông lung, thị lực không ổn, trong lòng sớm đã có phán đoán, lúc này vừa ra tay đã là sát chiêu ác liệt, ý định tiên phát chế nhân, giải quyết cái biến số Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên nhô ra này.

Bồ An Mật dùng đao, đao pháp của hắn cực kỳ bá đạo, tựa như con sói cô độc trên thảo nguyên. Đao ảnh vừa hiện, dọa nát tâm người, khiến người nghe run rẩy, gần như muốn quay đầu chạy trốn!

Một đao kia bổ đến, khí thế dồi dào, tựa như thái sơn áp đỉnh, éo thẳng xuống khiến người ta khó mà thở nổi.

Ánh đao nhanh như chớp, mà thời điểm đao kia bổ xuống, Thẩm Kiều cũng đã không còn tại chỗ cũ, hắn vội vàng thối lui ba bước, tránh khỏi một đao đằng đằng sát khí kia.

Mà ba bước này, cũng không có khiến Bồ An Mặt đắc ý vênh váo, bởi vì hắn thấy kiếm của Thẩm Kiều không hề rút ra khỏi vỏ.

Kiếm không rút ra, điều này có ý nghĩa gì?

Có ý nghĩa đối phương cảm thấy tình hình không đủ nguy cấp để cần phải rút kiếm, cũng có nghĩa đối phương cảm thấy ứng phó với đối thủ cỡ hắn không cần phải rút kiếm.

Sắc mặt Bồ An Mật hơi đổi, một luồng tâm ý khuất nhục tự nhiên sinh ra.

Hắn cảm thấy Thẩm Kiều quá coi thường người khác rồi!

Ngươi chỉ là bại tướng dưới tay sư tôn ta, bây giờ lại dám đến xem thường ta!

Ngươi có tư cách gì xem thường ta?

Hắn một đao thất bại, tất nhiên muốn xuất đao một lần nữa, tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh, Bồ An Mật bay người lên trước, ánh đao vung lên, không giống như vừa rồi từ trên giáng xuống, đè ép nghiền áp, lần này lại như tầng tầng sóng lớn đánh tới, nhìn như chỉ có một đao, kỳ thực lại là đánh ra sáu tầng đao khí, một tầng so với một tầng càng mạnh hơn.

Thường thì cao thủ dùng đao vào cỡ tuổi này của hắn, có thể bổ ra bốn, năm tầng đao khí, đã coi như là thiên phú cực cao, Bồ An Mật vậy mà lại có thể bổ ra sáu tầng, cũng khó trách hắn lại nắm chắc cùng tự tin như thế.

Thẩm Kiều rốt cục xuất kiếm.

Thời điểm Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm được hắn đánh ra vang lên ong ong, không biết là do cộng hưởng với đao khí mà sinh ra, hay vẫn là kiếm khí lâu năm khiến cho nó có linh tính của chính mình, không thể đợi được nữa mà muốn chui ra nghênh địch.

Thập Ngũ trợn to hai mắt, nhìn ra đây là một thức của Thương Lãng kiếm quyết mà Thẩm Kiều từng biểu diễn cho mình tại bờ Hoàng Hà.

Thanh Phong Dư Lai!

Minh nguyệt hạ xuống tùng lâm, trong lâm gió hiện, một người đáp trên đỉnh cây, lưng thẳng như tùng, gảy dây đàn, mạn bất kinh tâm nhẹ gảy, kéo ra thanh phong từ từ mà đến, lướt nhẹ qua mặt, tựa nhưa mưa hoa man mác.

Rõ ràng một kiếm cực nhanh, lại cố tình lấy một cái tên gọi như thơ như họa đến thế. Thập Ngũ lúc trước còn không rõ, hiện tại tận mắt nhìn thấy một chiêu tựa như tùy ý kia, chợt lĩnh ngộ điều gì.

Chỉ một kiếm, liền đẩy lùi sáu tầng ánh đao!

Bồ An Mật gần như không thể tin nổi hai mắt mình. Hắn chỉ sửng sốt trong nháy mắt, kiếm Thẩm Kiều đã đưa đến trước mặt, chiếu thẳng vào hắn.

Hắn chỉ có thể lựa chọn thu đao lùi lại, nhưng mà Thẩm Kiều lại đột nhiên đổi thái độ, từng bước ép sát, song phương người lùi người tiến, trong nháy mắt xuyên khắp toàn bộ nội môn Bích Hà tông. Mắt thấy lưng mình sắp va vào tường, Bồ An Mật lựa chọn mượn lực nhảy lên xà ngang, lại từ xà ngang phiên thân mà xuống, đề đao vỗ về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Đầu kia Nhạc Côn Trì lại hoàn toàn không phải là đối thủ của Nguyễn Hải Lâu. Đừng nói là nguyên bản bối phận của Nguyễn Hải Lâu cao hơn hắn một bậc, võ công của Nhạc Côn Trì cũng chỉ có thể xưng tụng là trên mức phổ thông, chỉ vì Triệu Trì Doanh bế quan không ra, hắn mới được ủy thác chấp chưởng sự vụ trong phái. Cũng vì ngày ngày bận bịu tạp vụ, võ công càng ngày càng bỏ bẵng, đương nhiên sẽ không phải đối thủ của Nguyễn Hải Lâu, trong nháy mắt liền thổ huyết ngã xuống đất, bị thương không nhẹ.

Lần này Nguyễn Hải Lâu không cò ý để lại lối thoát nữa, tay vung lên, trực tiếp muốn hạ sát thủ.

Mắt thấy hai người duy nhất biết đánh nhau ở đây là Phạm Nguyên Bạch và Chu Dạ tuyết đều bị Lô Phong bên kia ngăn cản, những người còn lại quá kém cỏi, cản bản không dùng được, Thập Ngũ không thể không cố gắng nâng kiếm đi lên hỗ trợ.

Nguyễn Hải Lâu nào có để hắn trong mắt, cười lạnh một tiếng, ống tay áo trực tiếp hất văng Thập Ngũ.

Thập Ngũ a một tiếng ngã về phía sau, trường kiếm trong tay rớt xuống đất.

Thẩm Kiều nghe thấy động tĩnh bên kia, không cần quay đầu lại cũng có thể đoán được phần lớn. Trong lòng hắn lắc đầu, thần than cả một Bích Hà tông to lớn lại lưu lạc đến bậc này, một mặt đẩy đao thế của Bồ An Mật ra, một mặt xoay người lại cứu viện. Kiếm khí đánh tới, đem chưởng phong của Nguyễn Hải Lâu hóa thành vô hình, trong lúc nhất thời, biến thành một mình Thẩm Kiều đối đầu với cả Bồ An Mật cùng Nguyễn Hải Lâu, là cục diện lấy một địch hai.

Bồ An Mật cười lạnh một tiếng: “Thẩm đạo trưởng quả thực không biết khổ!”

Hắn thấy Thẩm Kiều không chịu để mình sử dụng, từ lâu đã nổi lên sát cơ. Lúc này có thêm Nguyễn Hải Lâu gia nhập, áp lực nhất thời vì thế mà giảm đi một nửa, nhất thời không do dự nữa, đao đao đều là sát chiêu, tám tầng đao khí như sơn bài đảo hải hướng về đối phương đánh tới.

Ở trong mắt người khác, lúc này Thẩm Kiều vừa phải ứng phó với tầng tầng đao khí gần như không thể dỡ của Bồ An Mật, lại còn phải ứng phó với chưởng phong ác liệt mạnh mẽ của Nguyễn Hải Lâu, song quyền khó địch nổi bốn chưởng, cho dù võ công của hắn cao đến đâu, chỉ sợ cũng là đỡ trái hở phải, khó mà chống đỡ được.

Thập Ngũ càng là người lo lắng nhất, lại không dám gọi lên tiếng, chỉ lo quấy rầy Thẩm Kiều, ảnh hưởng đến khả năng phán đoán thính lực của hắn, hai tay siết chặt, không hề hay biết mồ hôi đã đổ đầy tay.

Thẩm Kiều ra một kiếm.

Một kiếm này, rất có tư thế quét ngang ngàn quân, sắc bén tột cùng, kiếm khí ngang dọc, xé rách tầng thời.

Sau một kiếm, hắn chợt lui về sau, mũi châm điểm một cái, cả người bay lên, “Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh” của Huyền Đô Sơn được hắn vận dụng đến cực hạn, chỉ một thoáng, người đã biến mất không còn bóng dáng, thời điểm xuất hiện lại, vậy mà đã rơi ở sau lưng Nguyễn Hải Lâu. Đao trong tay Bồ An Mật rơi xuống đất, cổ tay bị cắt ra một vết máu, nhưng hắn ngay cả nhìn cũng không nhìn một cái, cả mặt đều là vẻ không thể tin, tựa hồ vẫn như chưa thể tiếp nhận sự thực mình đã bại trận.

Nguyễn Hải Lâu tốt hơn hắn một chút. Hắn thu chưởng lại đúng lúc, không hề tiếp tục dây dưa cùng Thẩm Kiều, như trước quay đầu đi giết Nhạc Côn Trì

Ai ngờ Thẩm Kiều lại tiếp tục ra tay ngăn cản. Nguyễn Hải Lâu phẫn hận trong lòng, không thể không cẩn thận đọ sức, trên mặt cả giận nói: “Ngươi có biết năm đó sư phụ Nhạc Côn Trì đê tiện vô sỉ cỡ nào không? Hiện giờ ngươi giúp đỡ hắn, chính là không phân đen trắng, trợ trụ vi ngược!”

Thẩm Kiều trầm giọng nói: “Ân oán giữa các ngươi, ta không rõ nội tình trong đó, vốn cũng là không có quyền hỏi đến. Chỉ là vừa rồi thây ngã đầy đường nơi này đều là đệ tử của Bích Hà tông, chẳng lẽ họ cũng nên vì ân oán giữa các ngươi mà phải trả cái giá lớn nhường ấy?”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu căm hận nói: “Trên dưới toàn Bích Hà tông này, đều thiếu nợ ta rất nhiều. Ta ẩn nhẫn mười mấy năm, Huệ Nhạc Sơn chết rồi, thì để đệ tử từ trên xuống dưới của hắn trả lại, cái này có gì không đúng!”

Thẩm Kiều không nói gì nữa.

Có vài người nếu như lòng đã đắm chìm trong thù hận, cho dù người bên ngoài có khuyên thế nào cũng không thể thay đổi được gì. Huống hồ hiện giờ Nguyễn Hải Lâu cùng Đột Quyết kết minh, đem trên dưới Bích Hà tông gần như giết sạch, hiển nhiên cũng không còn để lại thiện tâm nữa rồi.

Hai người giao thủ càng lúc càng nhanh. Nguyễn Hải Lâu mặc dù không có danh tiếng gì trên võ lâm Trung Nguyên, nhưng cũng không phải hạng dễ đối phó gì. Từ nhỏ hắn đã là đệ tử có thiên phú nhất của Bích Hà tông, sau đó vì sự cố mà phải trốn đi tới Cao Câu Lệ, lại đặt chân trong Đông Châu phái, trở thành trưởng lão của Đông Châu, dĩ nhiên là đã bước lên hàng ngũ cao thủ nhất lưu.

Mà Thẩm Kiều hiện giờ tuy rằng căn cơ tái tạo, nhưng dù sao cũng không thể chỉ trong một đêm là có thể khôi phục lại trình độ trước kia. Công lực trước mắt dù không kém cũng chỉ tương đương năm phần so với thời kỳ cường thịnh. Chỉ là không còn dư độc cùng thương thế quấy nhiễu, động tác trên tay càng thêm thành thạo điêu luyện, không còn nỗi lo về sau thôi.

Mắt thấy hai người giao thủ khí thế hừng hực, Thẩm Kiều khó có thể phân thân, Bồ An Mật tâm niệm thay đổi thật nhanh, nheo mắt lại đánh giá chiến cuộc một lát, thừa dịp Thẩm Kiều xoay người lại ứng phó với chưởng phong của Nguyễn Hải Lâu, đột nhiên rút đao bổ về phía sau lưng Thẩm Kiều!

“Thẩm sư!”

“Thẩm đạo trưởng cẩn thận!”

Đồng thời kêu lên, chính là Nhạc Côn Trì và Thập Ngũ đang chuyên chú xem. Bọn họ liên lục nhìn chằm chằm vào chiến cuộc, tự nhiên cũng thấy được cảnh này.

Mà một người bị thương nặng, một người võ công không ra sao, Thập Ngũ thậm chí đã đứng dậy chạy tới, nhưng hắn là một người vừa học võ công không lâu, làm sao có thể ngăn cản thế đi của Bồ An Mật. Mắt thấy đao phong đã rơi xuống lưng Thẩm Kiều!

Một luồng thanh phong không biết từ nơi nào thổi tới, mơ hồ mang theo hương khí, Thập Ngũ còn chưa phản ứng lại, trừng mắt nhìn, thật giống như thấy có một mảnh vạt áo xanh lam thổi qua trước mặt.

Đao Bồ An Mật không chém vào trên người Thẩm Kiều, lại rơi trên một cánh tay thon dài. Người sau chợt xem trực tiếp lấy tay đỡ đao, trên thực tế giữa đó vẫn cách cả một tầng chân khí, sau đó đao bị miễn cưỡng hất văng. Bồ An Mật trúng một chưởng lên người, thân thể trực tiếp bay ngược ra sau, gạch đá trên đất thuận theo bước chân hắn vỡ vụn thành từng mảnh tung tóe, kéo dài đến cửa.

“Triệu Trì Doanh?” Gần như là trong một tích tắc, Bồ An Mật liền nghĩ đến thân phận người tới.

“Là ta.” Cô gái mặc áo lam đáp, bay người lên trước, từng bước ép sát, không lâu sau đã đoạt được đao trong tay Bồ An Mật, sau đó điểm huyệt đạo của hắn.

Triệu Trì Doanh tiến lên vài bước đỡ Nhạc Côn Trì dậy, ân cần nói, “Sư huynh có sao không?”

Nhạc Côn Trì cười khổ: “Không sao, chỉ là ta vô dụng, cho nên muội phải phí công nhọc sức rồi.”

Triệu Trì Doanh lắc đầu một cái, không nói gì. Nàng thấy Thẩm Kiều bên kia đã mơ hồ chiếm thế thượng phong, cũng không nhúng tay vào nữa, mà trước tiên đi giải quyết Lô Phong đang giao chiến cùng Phạm Nguyên Bạch bên kia.

Lô Phong và Nguyễn Hải Lâu âm thầm liên lạc đã lâu, lần này Nguyễn Hải Lâu có thể thuận lợi vây công Bích Hà tông như vậy, công lao của Lô Phong cũng không phải là nhỏ. Hắn ở trong Bích Hà tông nhiều năm, tất nhiên cũng có một nhóm đệ tử trung thành, mà lúc này chém giết nửa ngày, cũng tương tự tổn thất nặng nề, hiện giờ chỉ còn dư lại vài người, đang cùng đám Phạm Nguyên Bạch hỗn chiến. Nhưng có Đông Châu phái và Bồ An Mật trợ lực, nếu không có chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn, hôm nay Lô Phong gần như có thể nắm chắc leo lên bảo tọa chưởng môn Bích Hà tông.

Ai có thể ngờ Triệu Trì Doanh vốn đang bế quan không ra, đến đúng cái lúc quan trọng này lại nhô ra thế này?

Trên người Phạm Nguyên Bạch cùng Chu Dạ Tuyết và các đệ tử đều đầy rẫy vết thương, chỉ là cố gắng dựa vào một hơi tàn mà chống đỡ, từ lâu đã là nỏ mạnh hết đà. Sự xuất hiện của Triệu Trì Doanh không thể nghi ngờ đã tạo cho họ niềm cổ vũ lớn lao. Lô Phong thì hận không thôi, trường kiếm trong tay không chút nghĩ ngợi liền chuyển hướng sang Triệu Trì Doanh, kiếm quang khiếp người, mang theo lệ khí sắc bén đánh thẳng vào mặt!

Triệu Trì Doanh đưa hai tay về trước, kết một cái ấn thái cực lưỡng nghi. Ngón tay thon dài biến hóa vạn ngàn, trông vô cùng đẹp mắt. Mà Lô phong chợt biến sắc, chỉ vì trường kiếm kia của hắn không những không cách nào tiến thêm được nửa phân, mà trái lại còn bị đôi tay trắng ngần của Triệu Trì Doanh quấn lấy, cuối cùng vỡ vụn nổ tung!

“A!” Hắn kêu lên thảm thiết, cả người không tự chủ được phi thân lùi về sau, va vào vách tường phía sau, đại huyệt quanh thân cũng theo đó mà bị điểm trụ.

Đầu kia Thẩm Kiều cũng đem Nguyễn Hải Lâu đánh bại dưới kiếm. Một tay người kia bị chém đứt gân, ngồi dưới đất sắc mặt xám trắng, kiếm của Thẩm Kiều thì lại gác ở trên cổ hắn.

Đại cục đã định.

Lô Phong, Nguyễn Hải Lâu, Bồ An Mật ba người này không thua cũng là bị quản chế, đám người còn lại cũng không đáng lo ngại. Những đệ tử tâm phúc còn lại của Bích Hà tông nhanh chóng ổn định lại thế cuộc. Đám người Đông Châu phái tất cả đều bị bắt. Nhưng nhìn cảnh tượng máu chảy khắp nơi, đệ tử trong môn chết mất bảy tám phần, trong lòng bất cứ người nào cũng không thấy vui mừng vì có được thẳng lợi, chỉ còn nặng nề cùng uể oải.

Triệu Trì Doanh nhìn về phía Lô phong: “Lô trưởng lão, ta biết năm xưa ngươi và Nguyễn Hải Lâu giao tình không tệ, nhưng chẳng lẽ chỉ vì như thế ngươi lại có thể hạ nhẫn tâm, đem tính mạng đệ tử bổn môn coi như không để ý, cấu kết người ngoài, hủy đi cả một Bích Hà tông sao?”

Lô Phong cười lạnh, mạnh miệng: “Ngươi nhiều năm không hỏi tông môn sự vụ, một lòng bế quan tu luyện. Người tông chủ như ngươi chưa từng có một ngày xứng chức, có tư cách gì đến chất vấn ta! Võ công Nhạc Côn Trì không ra sao, năng lực quản sự cũng thường thường. Bích Hà tông hôm nay đã sớm không còn phong quang, lưu lạc xuống mức chỉ là một môn phái hạng ba. Nếu như không có thủ đoạn cải cách mạnh mẽ, chỉ sợ không tới mấy năm, môn phái này sẽ biến mất trên đời luôn rồi! Nguyễn sư huynh vốn chính là đệ tử bổn môn ta, hiện giờ lại có thân phận con rể của Cao Câu Lệ vương, tại sao không thể lãnh đạo Bích Hà tông chấn chỉnh hùng phong? ! Ngươi ngược lại là kẻ kiếm lợi, người khác ở đây chém giết nửa ngày, tính mạng đều mất rồi, thời khắc sống còn liền nhảy ra thu thập tàn cục, không hổ là chưởng môn. Thắng làm vua thua làm giặc, còn gì để mà nói chứ!”

Triệu Trì Doanh lắc đầu một cái, cũng không có tranh luận cùng hắn, chỉ nhắc nhở Phạm Nguyên Bạch trước tiên đem đám người này áp giải xuống, sau đó liền nói với Nguyễn Hải Lâu: “Nguyễn Hải Lâu, hành động của ngươi hôm nay, đã ghi nợ máu với Bích Hà tông ta. Ta muốn giết ngươi, ngươi có còn lời nào để nói?”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu nhìn thẳng vào Triệu Trì Doanh: “Vừa rồi ta có nghe Nhạc Côn Trì nói, Huệ Nhạc Sơn trước khi chết, từng có nhắc đến ta.”

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Không sai, sư phụ trước lúc lâm chung, có đem sự tình khi trước nhất nhất nói lại cho chúng ta.”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu lạnh lùng nói: “Hắn có thể nói cái gì, sợ là nói ta lòng tham không đáy, phụ một mảnh lòng tốt của hắn thôi?”

Triệu Trì Doanh lắc lắc đầu, chậm rãi nói: “Sư phụ nói, năm đó trong tất cả huynh đệ, hắn và ngươi có tình cảm tốt nhất. Khi đó, thế hệ mới của Bích Hà tông anh tài lớp lớp, tất cả mọi người đều cho là, tông môn sẽ chấn hưng trong tay các ngươi. Trong số đó, tiên sư và ngươi là ưu tú nhất. Sư tổ vẫn luôn do dự, không biết nên đem chức chưởng môn giao phó lại cho ai.”

“Lần đấu võ tranh chức chưởng môn đó vô cùng kịch liệt. Đám người sư tổ bố trí không ít đề thi, đều bị các ngươi hóa giải từng cái. Nghe nói trong đó có một hồi sát hạch, là để cho các ngươi từ các hướng khác nhau cùng chạy tới Trường An hội hợp, người đến trước sẽ thắng. Lúc đó bởi vì chung quanh có chiến, đường đi gian nan vạn phần, khó khăn tầng tầng. Tiên sư lại bị bệnh tại Nghĩa Châu, mà ngươi vừa vặn cũng đi qua con đường tới Nghĩa Châu này. Vì chăm sóc tiên sư, ngươi trễ nải hành trình, cuối cùng đến trước ngược lại không phải các ngươi, mà là một vị đệ tử khác.”

Theo lời nàng nói, Nguyễn Hải Lâu cũng phảng phất như rơi vào trong chuyện cũ: “Không sai, tính tình hắn từ nhỏ đã quật cường háo thắng, làm gì cũng phải đánh cược một phen. Lúc đó nếu không phải là bệnh rất nặng, căn bản không thể dậy nổi, thì tuyệt đối không chịu làm lỡ hành trình. Ta không thể trơ mắt bỏ mặc hắn ở lại một mình trong khách điếm.”

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Tiên sư nói, người từ nhỏ đã tranh cường háo thắng, đối với thắng thua cực kỳ chấp nhất. Là ngươi khắp nơi nhường người. Người vẫn luôn không có cơ hội thật tâm thật lực cảm tạ ngươi.”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu gợi lên nét cười lạnh: “Ta không cần hắn có lòng biết ơn! Hắn ở trước mặt các ngươi giả vở làm người tốt, đối với chuyện mình đã làm, hắn chắc chắn cũng phí rất nhiều công sức giả vờ nhỉ!”

Triệu Trì Doanh không để ý đến ngữ khí phẫn hận của hắn, vẫn nói tiếp: “Thử thách cho việc tranh đoạt chức vị chưởng môn diễn ra càng ngày càng kịch liệt. Tiên sư một lòng cầu thắng, thậm chí quên luôn tình nghĩa đồng môn khi xưa, dùng chút thủ đoạn không quá quang minh chính đại…”

Nhạc Côn Trì không nhịn được quát lên: “Sư muội!”

Triệu Trì Doanh bình tĩnh nói: “Những điều này đều là sư tôn trước lúc lâm chung nói lại cho chúng ta. Lúc đó huynh cũng nghe thấy được. Hiện tại ta cũng chỉ là truyền đạt lại thôi.”

Nhạc Côn Trì: “Nhưng mà…”

Tôn thờ người chết là ý nghĩa thâm căn cố đế, cho nên làm cách nào hắn cũng không thể nói xấu sư phụ đã qua đời được.

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Thanh giả tự thanh, trọc giả tự trọc, chân tướng sẽ không bởi vì thời gian trôi qua mà biến mất. Nó vĩnh viễn ở đó. Sư phụ năm đó phạm sai lầm, gián tiếp dẫn đến cục diện hôm nay của Bích Hà tông. Chúng ta thân làm đệ tử, lẽ ra nên gánh vác trách nhiệm cùng hậu quả. Điều này cũng chính là tâm nguyện trước lúc lâm chung của sư phụ.”

Đám người Phạm Nguyên Bạch ở bên cạnh nghe đến ngây dại.

Đoạn chuyện cũ bí ẩn này có rất ít người biết. Buổi tối cuối cùng kia hỗn loạn vô cùng. Triệu Trì Doanh và Nhạc Côn Trì năm đó cũng chỉ là đám đệ tử trẻ tuổi, nào nhìn thấu được nội tình trong đó, chớ đừng nói chi đến đám người Phạm Nguyên Bạch lúc đó còn chưa có nhập môn.

Nàng nói với Nguyễn Hải Lâu: “Sư phụ nói với ngươi, năng lực của ngươi hơn hắn, lẽ ra nên kế thừa chức chưởng môn. Người không tham dự đấu võ nữa. Ngươi không nghi ngờ gì người, cho nên cùng sư phụ uống đến say mèm, lúc tỉnh lại lại là đang nằm bên cạnh cô con gái nhỏ của sư tổ. Sư tổ cho rằng ngươi say rượu mất trí, không đáng để trọng dụng. Ngươi trăm miệng cũng không thể bảo chữa, muốn sư phụ đứng ra chứng minh giúp ngươi. Nhưng sư phụ lại làm ngược lại, đứng ra chỉ tội ngươi. Sau đó, trước lúc lâm chung, sư phụ có nói, lúc đó người cố ý chuốc say ngươi, biết nữ nhi của sư tổ âm thầm quý mến ngươi, cho nên cùng nàng hợp mưu diễn một màn kịch lừa gạt sư tổ và những người khác. Ai ngờ tính tình ngươi quá cương liệt, dưới cơn nóng giận cùng sư tổ phát sinh xung đột, phẫn hận bỏ đi…”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu cười thảm: “Không sai, ta vĩnh viễn cũng không thể quên được, người mà ta tín nhiệm nhất, vậy mà lại ở trong bóng tối tính kế ta, đối với ta làm ra chuyện tình như vậy!”

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Bời vì chuyện này, tâm của người trong môn từ từ ly tán, sau khi ngươi bỏ đi không lâu, Trúc sư thúc cũng ly khai. Môn phái vốn đã như mặt trời sắp lặn càng lúc càng suy sút. Sư tổ đem chức chưởng môn truyền lại cho sư phụ, sư phụ vẫn luôn canh cánh trong lòng. Trước khi lâm chung, đặc biệt đem sự thật nói lại cho chúng ta, cũng cùng chúng ta nói, nếu như ngày sau ngươi trở lại, nhất định phải chuyển cáo đến ngươi, người thiếu nợ ngươi nửa đời không trả nổi.”

Sắc mặt Nguyễn Hải Lâu trắng bệch, lộ ra nụ cười cổ quái: “Nợ ta? Nếu hắn biết hắn nợ ta, tại sao không tự mình xuất hiện, tại sao phải phái ngươi tới nói!”

Vẻ mặt của hắn ngược lại trở nên hung ác: “Có phải hắn còn chưa có chết! Kỳ thực hắn vẫn luôn núp trong bóng tối nhìn lén, đúng không? Ngươi gọi hắn ra, đem Huệ Nhạc Sơn gọi ra mau!”

Trong mắt Triệu Trì Doanh mang theo một tia thương hại không dễ gì phát hiện: “Vì chuyện này, sư phụ hổ thẹn cả nửa đời người, tâm bệnh khó trừ, cho nên mất sớm.”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu lắc đầu một cái: “Không thể nào, kẻ giả dối như hắn, làm sao có thể chết sớm như vậy!”

Triệu Trì Doanh thở dài: “Chỉ sợ ngay cả sư phụ cũng không nghĩ tới, nợ ngày đó người nợ ngươi, hôm nay lại phài dùng máu của hơn nửa đệ tử Bích Hà tông trả lại. Nợ thì phải trả, món nợ này, hôm nay ta cũng sẽ cùng ngươi tính cho rõ ràng.”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu lại như không nghe thấy: “Ta không tin hắn chết rồi, mộ hắn ở nơi nào?”

Nhạc Côn Trì cũng không nhịn được nữa: “Tông chủ các đời Bích Hà tông, sau khi chết, thi thể đều đốt thành tro, dưới ánh dương vàng rắc lên toàn bộ phía đông núi Thái Sơn. Chỉ còn bài vị được cung phụng tại tổ sư lâu. Ngươi chẳng lẽ làm người dị tộc quá lâu, mà ngay cả chuyện này cũng không nhớ rõ?”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, nửa ngày, hai hàng nước mắt lấp lóa chảy ra, không còn nói thêm gì nữa.

Triệu Trì Doanh bàn giao lại cho đám người Phạm nguyên Bạch: “Các ngươi trước đi băng bó một chút, sau đó xem chung quanh có còn đệ tử bổn môn nào còn sống không, còn đám người này cứ tách ra nhốt lại, sau này xử trí.”

Đám người Phạm Nguyên Bạch vội vã nghe theo.

Bồ An Mật nhịn không được lên tiếng: “Sư tôn ta là Côn Tà, ít ngày nữa sẽ lên núi tiếp kiến tông chủ, kính xin tông chủ đem ta thả ra, chuyện gì cũng từ từ nói.”

Triệu Trì Doanh ngạc nhiên nói: “Côn Tà là người phương nào?”

Nàng bế quan đã lâu, ngay cả cái danh Côn Tà này cũng chưa từng nghe qua.

Bồ An Mật: “Sư phụ ta chính là Tả hiền vương Đột Quyết, là đồ đệ của thượng sư Đột Quyết Hồ Lộc Cổ, từng đánh bại chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn,” Hắn dừng một chút, liếc mắt nhìn sang Thẩm Kiều, “A, chính là vị Thẩm chưởng giáo này, Thẩm đạo trưởng.”

Triệu Trì Doanh nhíu mày: “Chuyện này rốt cục là sao?”

Nhạc Côn Trì nhẫn nhịn thương thế, đem ngọn nguồn kể qua một lần, sau đó nói với Triệu Trì Doanh: “Lần này nhờ có Thẩm đạo trưởng, bằng không trước khi muội đuổi tới, cục diện đã mất khống chế từ lâu.”

Triệu Trì Doanh gật gật đầu, quay ra hành lễ với Thẩm Kiều: “Đa tạ Thẩm đạo trưởng cứu viện, đại ân đại đức, trên dưới Bích Hà tông ta nguyện mãi khắc ghi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Triệu tông chủ không cần khách khí.”

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Hiện giờ chuyện phải giải quyết quả thực quá nhiều, nếu như Thẩm đạo trưởng không có chuyện gì quan trọng, có thể cứ tạm ở lại tệ tông nghỉ chân một hai ngày, để ta trước xử lý một chút chuyện khác, lại tới thỉnh giáo với ngài.”

Trải quan trận chiến này, Bích Hà tông đại thương nguyên khí, đừng nói là đệ tử bình thường, chính là hơi hơi có chút tư lịch, cũng chỉ còn lại hai người là Phạm Nguyên Bạch và Chu Dạ Tuyết. Nhưng dù như thế, hai người họ hiện tại cũng đều thương tích đầy mình, càng không cần nói đến những người còn lại, thây ngã khắp nơi, khiến lòng người thổn thức.

Mặc dù muốn thu thập qua thi thể của những đệ tử này, cũng không phải là một chuyện dễ dàng.

Thẩm Kiều tỏ vẻ đã hiểu: “Vậy ta xin phép ở lại quấy rầy vài ngày, chờ Triệu tông chủ xử lý chuyện quan trọng xong, lại nói cũng không sao.”

Bồ An Mật không cam lòng bị lạnh nhạt, đang muốn nói chuyện, kiếm trong tay Triệu Trì Doanh rời vỏ bay ra, trực tiếp đánh lên huyệt đạo của đối phương, thành công làm cho hắn ngậm miệng.

Chuyện sau đó không phải là chuyện Thẩm Kiều có thể nhúng tay. Hắn mang theo Thập Ngũ đi đến phòng khách. Không ai rảnh rỗi để chiêu đãi bọn hắn, hắn cũng không thể để cho Triệu Trì Doanh đường đường là một chưởng môn đến bưng trà rót nước được. Vì vậy đệ tử đành phải khổ, Thập Ngũ chịu khó chạy ra chạy vào, rất nhanh đã giúp Thẩm Kiều đun nước, sau đó tới phòng bếp mang lên một đĩa bánh ngọt.

Thẩm Kiều dở khóc dở cười, kéo hắn ngồi xuống: “Ta không đói bụng, ngươi tự ăn đi.”

Thập Ngũ không chịu ngồi: “Ta cũng không đói bụng. Trầm sư vừa rồi mới cùng người đánh nhau, nhất định cực kỳ mệt mỏi, ta bóp vai cho ngài nhé!”

Thẩm Kiều đè tay hắn lại: “Thập Ngũ, có phải ngươi đang sợ hãi?”

Thập Ngũ sững sờ, lúng túng: “Không, không có mà!”

Thẩm Kiều xoa xoa đầu hắn: “Hai mắt ta không tốt, nhưng cũng chưa có mù. Ngươi đang sợ cái gì, có phải là sợ ta không cần ngươi nữa?”

Viền mắt Thập Ngũ lập tức đỏ, cúi đầu nửa ngày không nói được lời nào, hồi lâu mới nói: “Ta biết ta không nên như vậy, sư phụ bảo ta tới Bích Hà tông, hiện tại đến rồi, ta nên cao hứng mới đúng. Nhưng, cứ nghĩ tới chuyện ngài sẽ rời đi, trong lòng ta lại cảm thấy rất khổ sở.”

Thẩm Kiều cười than thở: “Đứa nhỏ ngốc!”

Hắn đang định nói gì, lại nghe bên ngoài mơ hồ truyền đến một trận náo động.

Không kịp suy nghĩ, Thẩm Kiều liền mang Thập Ngũ đi ra cửa xem.

Hai người một đường theo tiếng đi đến phía sau núi. Hậu viện cách sau núi vốn không xa, bên cạnh chính là tàng thư các và tổ sư lâu của Bích Hà tông.

Chỉ nghe Triệu Trì Doanh lạnh lùng nói: “Nguyễn Hải Lâu, ngươi muốn làm gì!”

Nàng vốn là một nữ tử cực kỳ lãnh tĩnh, Thái Sơn có sụp trước mắt cũng không làm nàng thay đổi sắc mặt. Cách xử lý sự tình vừa rồi của nàng đã lưu lại ấn tượng sâu sắc cho Thẩm Kiều. Lúc này không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì, lại có thể làm cho nàng không thể nào duy trì trấn định, ngay cả thanh âm cũng đều thay đổi.

Lúc Thẩm Kiều cùng Thập Ngũ chạy đến, liền thấy Nguyễn Hải Lâu đứng trên vách núi đưa lưng về phía họ, trong lồng ngực tựa như đang ôm một khối mộc bài.

Gió núi thét gào, cứa người ta gần như không mở mắt nổi, áo bào phấp phới, phần phật giương cao.

Nhạc Côn Trì giận đến tối đen cả mặt, gần như thổ huyết: “Họ Nguyễn kia, ngươi mau thả bài vị sư tôn xuống!”

Nguyễn Hải Lâu cũng không thèm liếc mắt nhìn bọn họ, chỉ cúi đầu nói với đồ vật trong lòng: “Huệ Nhạc Sơn, ngươi nợ ta nửa đời, lại lấy cái chết trẻ để mà trốn tránh, ngươi giỏi lắm, tính toán thật hay!”

“Ta giết vô số đệ tử trong môn của ngươi, lần này sợ là ngươi hận ta muốn chết nhỉ, không sao, ta đây dùng mệnh đền lại. Như vậy nửa đời ngươi nợ ta kia, phải nên trả lại ta thế nào đây!”

Hắn bỗng nhiên ngửa mặt lên trời cười lớn, trong tiếng cười ẩn chứa thảm đạm vô ngàn.

“Huệ Nhạc Sơn, ngươi thật ác, ta thật sự rất hận ngươi!”

Dứt lời nhảy xuống!

“A!”

Không biết là ai không kìm được phát ra thanh âm, tất cả mọi người nhìn thấy tình cảnh này, thần sắc đều khiếp sợ, không có cách nào diễn tả được.

_Editor: Thật ra đây là câu chuyện của hai trúc mã. Họ bên nhau quá lâu, nhưng lại chưa từng hiểu rõ lòng mình. Một người vì quá tranh cường háo thắng, cho rằng người kia dù mình có làm sai gì rồi cũng sẽ tha thứ cho mình mà thôi, tựa như bao năm qua vậy. Không ngờ, phản bội như vậy lại khiến người kia quyết tuyệt bỏ đi. Người ở lại sống trong hối hận rồi mất sớm. Người kia mang theo mối hận đày đọa chính mình rồi quay lại báo thù. Yêu càng đậm thì hận càng sâu. Đến lúc sự thật được phơi bày, người còn ở lại mới biết là họ đã bỏ lỡ nhau… Hic. Rõ ràng đôi Lâu – Sơn này hint tùm lum mà. Có ai thấy như ta không a ~~~~_


	50. Chapter 50

Tại thời điểm Nguyễn Hải Lâu phá được huyệt đạo chạy về phía tổ sư lâu, người bên ngoài cũng chỉ cho là cừu hận tích lũy bao năm trong lòng hắn bùng nổ, muốn trút giận lên bài vị, lại vạn vạn không ngờ được kết cục cuối cùng lại là như vậy.

Trên vách núi đã không còn thân ảnh Nguyễn Hải Lâu. Mọi người lại mãi không thể hồi thần, không biết nên thở dài một tiếng, hay là nên nghiến răng nghiến lợi đây. Ngẫm lại những đệ tử đã chết thảm của Bích Hà tông, cuối cùng cũng chỉ có thể thở dài một tiếng.

Một lúc lâu, Nhạc Côn Trì khàn giọng nói: “Sư muội, bài vị của sư tôn bị hắn mang đi rồi, trong tổ sư lâu có nên lập một bài vị mới cho sư tôn không?”

Triệu Trì Doanh trầm mặc một lát: “Trước cứ vậy đi, sau này nói sau.”

Nàng xoay người lại nhìn về phía Thẩm Kiều cùng Thập Ngũ: “Thẩm đạo trưởng có rảnh rỗi không? Ta có chút việc muốn thỉnh giáo.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Triệu tông chủ mời.”

Triệu Trì Doanh thấy Thập Ngũ theo ở phía sau, trên mặt có chút bất an, không khỏi cười nói: “Thập Ngũ cũng cùng đi thôi.”

Thập Ngũ có chút ngượng ngùng. Hắn thiên tính thẹn thùng, lúc này không nhịn được mà đem cả nửa khuôn mặt giấu ở sau lưng Thẩm Kiều, nghĩ lại dường như có chút thất lễ, liền nhanh chóng nhô ra nói: “Đa tạ Triệu tông chủ.”

Ngay cả Nhạc Côn Trì nhìn Thập Ngũ cũng cảng thấy đáng yêu, không nhịn được bật cười, lại quên mất trên mình còn có nội thương, cười xong lại không nhịn được mà hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh.

“Đã bảo huynh nghỉ ngơi đi huynh không nghe, đã như vậy, cùng nhau đi thôi.” Triệu Trì Doanh lắc đầu một cái, hiển nhiên là đối với vị sư huynh này có chút không biết làm sao, tay trái chỉ về một phía dẫn đường: “Thẩm đạo trưởng mời.”

Nàng mang theo ba người tới Chính Dương điện của Bích Hà tông. Nơi này là nơi thường ngày tông chủ sử dụng để chiêu đãi khách quý. Từ khi Bích Hà tông sa sút, nơi này đã lâu không có khách, vừa tiến vào dường như còn có thể ngửi thấy một luồng hương vị vắng lặng.

Thẩm Kiều và Thập Ngũ vừa mới ngồi vững, liền thấy Triệu Trì Doanh thần sắc nghiêm nghị, hướng Thẩm Kiều hành đại lễ.

“Triệu tông chủ sao lại hành đại lễ?” Thẩm Kiều vô cùng kinh ngạc, đứng dậy muốn dìu lên, Triệu Trì Doanh lại ngăn cản hắn.

“Ta đã nghe sư huynh và Nguyên Bạch nói, Thẩm đạo trưởng vì một câu giao phó trước lúc lâm chung của Trúc sư thúc, lại có thể đem Thập Ngũ từ Nghiệp thành đến Bích Hà tông, lời hứa đáng giá ngàn vàng, đã nói tất làm, theo lẽ nên nhận một cúi đầu của ta.”

Thẩm Kiều lộ vẻ sầu thảm cười: “Lúc đó chuyện của quý phái xảy ra quá đột ngột, ta còn chưa kịp giải thích gì thêm. Triệu tông chủ và Nhạc trưởng lão có lẽ vẫn có chỗ không biết, Trúc huynh sở dĩ mất đi, toàn bộ nguyên nhân đều bắt nguồn từ ta.”

Dứt lời hắn đem chuyện mình cùng Tang Cảnh Hành giao thủ dẫn đến cả người bị thương nặng, cửu tử nhất sinh ẩn náu trong núi, được Thập Ngũ cứu, rồi được thầy trò quan chủ thu lưu, lại cuối cùng dẫn đến họa sát thân cho họ nói qua một lần.

Đối với Thập Ngũ mà nói, những chuyện này là một hồi ức đau khổ. Mỗi một hình ảnh đều là huyết lệ, nhưng hắn học được từ Thẩm Kiều lòng dũng cảm, đã không còn là đứa nhỏ hơi chút là rơi lệ nữa. Lúc này cũng chỉ cố nén bi thương, hai tay chặt chẽ siết lại, không nói một lời.

Thẩm Kiểu kể xong, kéo theo đó, là một mảnh vắng lặng trong Chính Dương điện. Mãi một lúc sau, Triệu Trì Doanh mới trầm giọng nói: “Chuyện đó là chuyện đó, cái chết của Trúc sư thúc, ai cũng không ngờ được, các ngươi lại càng không hy vọng nó phát sinh. Người thong dong chịu chết, đều là cam tâm tình nguyện, ai cũng không miễn cưỡng được. Cầu người được người, sao có thể nói là vì Thẩm đạo trưởng mà ra? Hợp Hoan tông biết rõ Trúc sư thúc là người của Bích Hà tông ta, lại vẫn cứ lạnh lùng hạ sát thủ, món nợ này, đáng ra phải tính trên đầu bọn chúng mới phải.”

Đối phương hiểu lý lẽ như vậy, Thẩm Kiều lại thấy càng thêm hổ thẹn trong lòng.

Hắn nguyện ý đối với người ta dùng thiện ý trả giá, cũng chưa từng để ý chính mình có được bao nhiêu, mất đi bao nhiêu. Nhưng khi người ta cũng đồng dạng dùng thiện ý hồi đáp, thậm chí vì hắn mà chết, hắn lại cảm thấy chính mình không thể hồi báo được mà khó chịu hơn.

Thập Ngũ dường như phát hiện tâm tư này, bỗng nhiêm nắm chặt tay hắn.

Bàn tay được một mảnh ấm áp nho nhỏ bao lấy, Thẩm Kiều không nhịn được mà nắm chặt lấy tay Thập Ngũ, đem mảnh ấm áp kia giữ chặt trong tay.

“Đa tạ Triệu tông chủ thông cảm, việc này dù sao cũng bắt nguồn từ ta, tự nhiên cũng nên do ta giải quyết, không liên quan đến Bích Hà tông.”

Triệu Trì Doanh thấy một lớn một nhỏ bọn họ tình cảm thâm hậu, đã như khó mà chia lìa, trong lòng có chút suy nghĩ, liền mở miệng dò hỏi: “Trúc sư huynh lúc lâm chung bàn giao, là muốn để Thập Ngũ đến Bích Hà tông?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Phải, Trúc huynh năm đó mặc dù vì sự cố mà bỏ đi, không quay về, nhưng có lẽ trong lòng hắn, vẫn luôn coi mình là người của Bích Hà tông.”

Triệu Trì Doanh nhận lấy mộc bài mà Thập Ngũ đưa tới, vuốt ve chữ “Trúc” bên trên. Nữ tử bình tĩnh lạnh nhạt này, lúc này lại lộ ra thần sắc thương cảm: “Năm đó Bích Hà tông cũng từng có người lọt vào thập đại cao thủ thiên hạ, đáng tiếc, trong môn xảy ra tranh chấp, nhân tài héo tàn, ngày càng lụn bại. Chuyện hôm nay, càng là họa vô đơn chí. Vừa rồi Nguyên Bạch đã kiểm tra lại một chút, đệ tử còn sống sót trong môn phái, cũng chỉ có mười sáu người.”

Tính cả Triệu Trì Doanh và Nhạc Côn Trì cũng mới là mười tám. Một môn phái chỉ có mười tám người, có thể làm được cái gì. Chỉ sợ không cần đến ngoại địch xâm lấn, nếu như thế hệ này không xuất hiện được chút nhân tài, không quá mười năm, môn phái này ở trên giang hồ cũng chỉ còn trên danh nghĩa.

Nhạc Côn Trì nghe mà lòng chua xót, miễn cưỡng lôi thêm một người cho đủ số: “Ở Nghiệp thành ta còn có một người đệ tử…”

Thẩm Kiều hơi suy nghĩ: “Nhạc huynh là nói tới Hàn Nga Anh?”

Nhạc Côn Trì: “Đúng vậy, phụ thân người này là thị trung của Tề quốc, Hàn Phượng. Tư chất của nàng cũng khá ổn, chỉ vì thân phận đặc thù, ta không có thu làm môn hạ, chỉ coi như để tử ngoại môn, dạy dỗ qua loa, Thẩm đạo trưởng có gặp qua?”

“Từng gặp qua một lần.” Thẩm Kiều đáp.

Hắn sở dĩ nhớ tới Hàn Nga Anh là bởi vì lần đó là được Yến Vô Sư cứu, mà hắn xuất hiện ở đây, cũng tương tự là vì Yến Vô Sư đem hắn giao cho Tang Cảnh Hành.

Tất cả nhân quả, từ tận sâu thẳm có liên hệ với nhau, tất cả mọi chuyện nếu như chung quy lại, e rằng đều không thể thoát được quan hệ với một cái tên,

Thẩm Kiều chợt nhớ tới lúc trước Bồ An Mật có nhắc, hắn nói Yến Vô Sư chẳng mấy chốc cũng khó mà bảo toàn bản thân, mà tương tự, Bạch Nhung cũng từng nói như vậy.

Một người hỉ nộ vô thường, làm việc tùy tâm như vậy, tất nhiền là gây thù hằn vô số. Nhưng nếu nói trên thế gian này có người nào có thể giết được hắn, Thẩm Kiều thật sự không tìm ra được. Chỉ vì võ công của Yến Vô Sư tuy rằng có tâm ma thiếu hụt, nhưng cảnh giới của hắn đã từ lâu thoát khỏi hàng ngũ cao thủ nhất lưu tầm thường. Điều này từ trận giao thủ lúc tước giữa hắn với Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ có thể nhận ra được. Nếu như lúc đó không phải vì tâm ma của Yến Vô Sư bất ổn, chỉ sợ Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ không đơn giản chỉ là mấy tháng không thể động thủ như vậy.

Thế gian này cũng không còn một Kỳ Phượng Các, cũng không còn một Thôi Tử Vọng, Yến Vô Sư cũng sẽ không còn đối thủ. Cho dù Kỳ Phượng Các và Thôi Tử Vọng tái thế, với võ công hiện giờ của Yến Vô Sư, bọn họ cũng chưa chắc thắng được.

Bồ An Mật trong lòng có mưu tính, nhưng Bạch Nhung cũng không phải chỉ là thuận miệng nói bậy…

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày, đem chuyện này tạm thời áp xuống chỗ sâu trong óc.

Hắn hiện giờ nghĩ đến cái tên Yến Vô Sư này, lại có một loại cảm giác hoảng hốt giống như lúc trong rừng cây dưới chân núi Bạch Long kia. Cái loại cảm giác dữ dội thà rằng ngọc đá cùng tan, cùng Tang Cảnh Hành đồng quy vô tận kia, phảng phất như vẫn còn luẩn quẩn không đi.

Sau khi phá rồi dựng lại, nói thì có vẻ đơn giản, nhưng với hắn mà nói, lại gần như là trải qua gian nan của cả nửa đời người. Vượt qua vực sâu sống chết, từ dưới vách đá vạn trượng kia, người không bằng quỷ mà từng chút bò lên.

Hiện tại xem lại đã nhẹ tựa gió mây, nhưng khi đó, lại là đau thấu tâm can, sống không bằng chết.

“Trầm sư?” Thanh âm mang theo lo lắng của Thập Ngũ truyền đến.

Thẩm Kiều nhìn hắn nở nụ cười động viên, ra hiệu mình không sao, liền quay ra nói với Triệu Trì Doanh: “Hiện giờ Thập Ngũ đã bình an đến Bích Hà tông, không biết Triệu tông chủ có thể an bài thế nào cho nó? Nếu như bần đạo có thể giúp được cái gì, kính xin Triệu tông chủ vui lòng mở miệng.”

Triệu Trì Doanh nói: “Ta quả thực có một thỉnh cầu, là liên quan đến Thập Ngũ.”

Đón lấy ánh mắt nghi hoặc của Thẩm Kiều, nàng nói: “Thập Ngũ đã có sư phụ trong Bích Hà tông, sư phụ của nó chính là Trúc sư thúc, điểm này vĩnh viễn không thay đổi. Những người khác, cho dù là ta, cũng không có tư cách là sư phụ của Thập Ngũ. Mà theo ta được biết, dọc đường này, Thẩm đạo trưởng nhất định đã giáo dạy rất nhiều cho Thập Ngũ. Nếu như Thập Ngũ nhất định phải có một người để dẫn nó trưởng thành, giáo dạy võ công cho nó nên người, ta hi vọng người đó chính là Thẩm đạo trưởng.”

Thẩm Kiều có chút ngoài ý muốn: “Nếu như vậy, e là làm trái nguyện vọng của Trúc huynh…”

Triệu Trì Doanh lắc đầu cười nói: “Trúc sư thúc muốn Thập Ngũ về sư môn, tất nhiên là vì sợ nó sau này không còn chỗ dựa. Hiện giờ có Thẩm đạo trưởng ở đây, kỳ thực Trúc sư thúc đã không cần sầu lo nữa. Trúc sư thúc mặc dù không còn trên nhân thế, đại môn của Bích Hà tông lại vĩnh viên vì Thập Ngũ mà rộng mở. Nhưng cùng với đó, Bích Hà tông cũng sẽ không gây trở ngại Thập Ngũ bái người khác làm sư. Ta thấy Thập Ngũ tư chất thông minh, hiện giờ Bích Hà tông thế đơn lực bạc, tất cả phải làm lại từ đầu. Ta lại là người không biết giáo dục đồ đệ, sợ sẽ làm trễ nải tư chất tốt của Thập ngũ, để nó ở cùng Thẩm đạo trưởng ngài, ngược lại lại là lựa chọn tốt nhất.”

Dứt lời, nàng liền nói với Thập Ngũ: “Thập Ngũ, ngươi còn không mau chính thức bái Thẩm đạo trưởng làm sư? Nhân dịp hôm nay có chúng ta ở bên chứng kiến, không bằng mau mau kính sư phụ một chén trà?”

Thập Ngũ thần sắc vui mừng, không nhịn được nhìn Thẩm Kiều: “Thẩm sư, có thể chứ ạ?”

Thẩm Kiều không thể làm hắn thất vọng, mỉm cười gật đầu: “Có thể.”

Thập Ngũ nhịn không được mà hoan hô một tiếng thật nhỏ, lúc này lập tức quỳ xuống trước mặt Thẩm Kiều, nghiêm túc dập đầu ba cái, sau đó nhận lấy ly trà Triệu Trì Doanh đưa tới, hai tay dâng qua đỉnh đầu, vang dội nói: “Sư tôn ở trên, đệ tử Thập Ngũ, từ nay về sau, nhất định thành tâm thành ý phụng sư, thành tâm thành ý học võ, thành tâm thành ý làm người, nếu có làm sai, ngũ lôi oanh đỉnh, thiên địa bất dung!”

Thẩm Kiều hai mắt cong cong, hàm chứa ý cười, đợi Thập Ngũ nói xong, hắn liền nhận lấy cốc trà uống một hơi cạn sạch, đem người kéo lên, đưa tay vỗ đi bụi đất trên người hắn.

Triệu Trì Doanh bật cười: “Trúc sư thúc tìm cho Thập Ngũ một sư phụ thật tốt. Thẩm đạo trưởng đối với Thập Ngũ, chỗ nào giống như đồ đệ, quả thực nói là con ruột cũng không sai a!”

Khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của Thập Ngũ đỏ bừng, lại không hề che giấu chút nào niềm vui sướng.

Sau khi danh phận thầy trò chính thức được xác định, Nhạc Côn Trì liền nói vào chính sự: “Vừa rồi Bồ An Mật có nói, sư phụ Côn Tà của hắn, ít ngày nữa sẽ lên núi, có lẽ là muốn tìm chỗ dựa. Đến lúc đó nếu như thấy Nguyễn Hải Lâu đã chết, Bồ An Mật lại bị chúng ta cầm tù, chỉ sợ hắn sẽ mượn cớ sinh sự. Nghe nói ngày xưa Thẩm dạo trưởng có cùng Côn Tà quen biết, không rõ người này tính tình ra sao, có dễ đối phó?”

Thẩm Kiều trầm ngâm: “Người này võ công kém hơn sư huynh Đoạn Văn Ương một chút, mắt nhìn thế cục cũng có chỗ không bằng, nhưng võ công của hắn vẫn có thể bước lên hàng ngũ cao thủ nhất lưu, lúc đó có lẽ sẽ có một trận chiến.”

Nhạc Côn Trì lộ vẻ sầu lo: “Nếu như hắn lên núi một mình thì không sao, nhưng nếu mà dẫn theo cao thủ Đột Quyết, hiện giờ Bích Hà tông chỉ còn vài người, chỉ với mình sư muội, không cách nào có thể đối đầu với quần hùng!”

Triệu Trì Doanh nói: “Không sao, Bích Hà tông cho đến hôm nay, đã không còn gì để mất. Nếu không tử chiến đến cùng, chờ đợi chúng ta cũng sẽ là giang hồ xóa tên. Đám người Nguyên Bạch, Dạ Tuyết còn trẻ, kính xin Nhạc sư huynh dẫn bọn chúng xuống núi tạm lánh dưỡng thương. Thẩm đạo trưởng cũng dẫn Thập Ngũ rời đi. Ta bế quan đã lâu, trách nhiệm đều rơi hết xuống đầu sư huynh, làm huynh liên lụy. Hiện tại tất cả mọi chuyện, cứ để cho ta một mình gánh chịu đi.”

Nhạc Côn Trì đỏ cả vành mắt: “Muội nói cái gì đó, ta không đi!”

Triệu Trì Doanh lộ ra chút không kiên nhẫn: “Huynh bây giờ thương thế không nhẹ, lưu lại cũng không có tác dụng gì, chỉ tăng thêm trói buộc, còn khiến ta phân tâm, không bằng theo đám người Thẩm đạo trưởng cùng nhau xuống núi vẫn là tốt hơn, cũng miễn việc ở trước mặt ta lúc ẩn lúc hiện, chướng mắt liền lải nhải.”

Nhạc Côn Trì nở nụ cười: “Ta biết muội là không muốn ta mạo hiểm, cho nên mới cố ý nói như vậy. Nhưng dù thế nào, hiện tại Bích Hà tông đã không còn gì để mất, muốn ở thì cùng ở, muốn đi thì cùng đi. Hôm nay đại môn bị công phá, ta cũng khó tránh được tội lỗi, cho nên chắc chắn sẽ không rời đi.”

Thẩm Kiều cũng nói: “Triệu tông chủ, ta và Thập Ngũ, cũng sẽ lưu lại.”

Triệu Trì Doanh nhíu mày: “Các ngươi…”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngày xưa ta có chiến một trận với Côn tà, bị thua rớt vực, tuy rằng trong đó có chút nội tình khó nói, nhưng mà thua là thua, thắng là thắng. Hôm nay nếu như có thể có cơ hội cùng Côn Tà giao thủ một lần nữa, ta nhất định sẽ dốc toàn lực ứng phó, kính xin Triệu tông chủ nhường cơ hội này lại cho ta.”

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Nếu như ta từ chối?”

Thẩm Kiều cười dài nói: “Vậy bần đạo cũng chỉ đành mặt dày mày dạn ở lại chỗ này, chờ Côn Tà tới cửa.”

Triệu Trì Doanh bình tĩnh nhìn hắn nửa ngày, bỗng nhiên than thở: “Bích Hà tông và Triệu Trì Doanh có tài cán gì, lại có thẻ gặp được bằng hữu như Thẩm đạo trưởng?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Bạc đầu như mới, nhất kiến như cố. Trúc huynh có thể vì một người xa lạ mới gặp một lần như ta trả giá bằng cả tính mạng, ta tự nhiên cũng có thể vì Bích Hà tông mà xuất chiến. Huống hồ, ta và Côn tà quả thực có một đoạn chuyện xưa cần giải quyết, cái này cũng không hoàn toàn là vì Bích Hà tông.”

Triêu Trì Doanh và Thẩm Kiều gặp gỡ vài lần, cũng không thể nói là thâm giao. Mà trải qua trận biến cố Bích Hà tông lần này, đối với hắn nàng có ấn tượng vô cùng tốt. Hiện giờ thấy hắn chịu vì một Bích Hà tông không chút liên quan mà dũng cảm đứng ra, trong lòng cực kỳ cảm kích: “Đại ân không lời nào có thể cảm tạ hết, phần khổ tâm cùng tình nghĩa này của Thẩm đạo trưởng, ta xin khắc ghi trong tâm, tương lai không nói dũng tuyền tương báo, nhưng phàm là chuyện Thẩm đạo trưởng cần, Bích Hà tông ta nhất định bất kể phải nhảy vào nước sôi lửa bỏng, cũng quyết không chối từ!”

Mấy người liền vì chuyện Côn Tà mà thương lượng một phen, sau khi tính toán kỹ càng, thấy Thập Ngũ lộ vẻ mệt mỏi, Thẩm Kiều liền đứng dậy cáo từ, đem Thập Ngũ về phòng khách nghỉ ngơi.

Trên đường về, Thập Ngũ hỏi Thẩm Kiều: “Sư tôn, vừa rồi Triệu tông chủ nói khắc ghi khổ tâm của người, là chỉ cái gì, con nghe không có hiểu.”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Bích Hà tông ngày càng suy sút, Triệu tông chủ tuy ngoài miệng không nói, trong lòng sao có thể không lo. Nàng biết giang hồ này cường giả vi tôn, cho nên không thể không mau hi vọng võ công đại thành, có thể bảo vệ sư môn không vì ngoại lực mà suy chuyển. Nhưng đáng tiếc Lô Phong phản bội sư môn, lại thừa dịp đúng thời khắc nàng luyện công quan trọng nhất mà cấu kết người ngoài đột kích. Triệu tông chủ không thể không cưỡng ép phá quan, lúc này mặc dù trên mặt không lộ ra, kì thực bên trong đã sớm nội thương. Nếu như để nàng so chiêu cùng Côn Tà, e là không có phần thắng. Nàng biết ta chủ động đưa ra ý muốn giao thủ cùng Côn Tà, là vì giúp nàng giải vây, cho nên mới nói cảm tạ nỗi khổ tâm của ta.”

Thập Ngũ a một tiếng, không khỏi lo lắng: “Vậy sư tôn thì sao, người có thể đánh bại Côn Ta sao, con nghe nói trước kia người còn bại dưới tay Côn Tà mà, có phải hắn rất lợi hại không?”

Tiểu hài tử quan tâm tất loạn, nói chuyện cũng không hề e dè. Đổi lại người khác, có lẽ còn có khả năng cân nhắc câu nói này một chút, sao cho nó không tổn thương mặt mũi Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Hắn không tính là lợi hại nhất, chỉ là hắn xác thực cũng có chỗ hơn người. Hiện tại công lực của ta còn chưa khôi phục, nếu như muốn thắng hắn, cũng không hoàn toàn nắm chắc.”

Thập Ngũ: “Có bao nhiêu phần thắng?”

Thẩm Kiều xoa xoa hàng lông mày vì khẩn trưởng mà nhíu lại của hắn: “Năm mươi năm mươi thôi.”

Lông mày Thập Ngũ không những không giãn ra, trái lại càng nhíu chặt hơn, hiển nhiên là bị lời này của hắn dọa sợ.

Công lực của Côn Tà kém sư huynh Đoạn Văn Ương của hắn, nhưng cũng không thấp hơn bao nhiêu. Hắn liên hợp với Úc Ái hạ độc Thẩm Kiều, tất nhiên là thắng không được vẻ vang, nhưng thực lực của chính bản thân hắn cũng không kém. Nếu như dưới tình huống công lực không bị tổn hại, có lẽ Triệu Trì Doanh còn có khả năng đánh hòa với hắn, hiện tại lại khó mà nói. Nếu như lần này không có Thẩm Kiều ở, e rằng Bích Hà tông thật sự khó mà thoát khỏi cảnh tử thủ hoặc là sớm rút lui. Nhưng như vậy, cho dù bọn họ có chạy được, tông môn trên núi Chúc Nam này bị người ngoài đoạt mất, vậy thì truyền thừa bao đời của Bích Hà tông nhất định sẽ hủy hoại trong một ngày này. Nguyễn Hải Lâu đối với Huệ Nhạc Sơn ngập tràn hận ý, cũng tất nhiên sẽ giận chó đánh mèo lên các đời tổ sư của Bích Hà tông.

Cho nên Thẩm Kiều đáp ứng, không chỉ là một hồi giao thủ, một lần trượng nghĩa giúp đỡ, mà còn là bảo vệ cả Bích Hà tông đang lung lay chực đổ, căn cơ gần như phá hủy hoàn toàn.

Thập Ngũ bỗng nhiêm ôm lấy Thẩm Kiều, chôn đầu trong lồng ngực hắn, rầu rĩ nói: “Nhất định phải giao thủ sao? Võ công của người vẫn còn chưa có khôi phục hoàn toàn mà!”

Thẩm Kiều ôm lại hắn: “Năm mươi năm mươi cũng không phải là nhất định không có cơ hội. Nếu ta dùng toàn lực liều mạng, cũng không hẳn là không có cơ thắng. Ngày đó ta bại dưới ta Côn Tà, từ đó ngã xuống vực sâu, không cần biết có bao nhiêu nguyên cớ trong dó, hắn cũng chính là một khe tử của ta, một tâm ma. Ta ở nơi đó té ngã, cho nên hiện tại ta cũng muốn từ nơi đó một lần nữa đứng lên, con có hiểu không?”

Thập Ngũ ôm hắn không nói lời nào, hồi lâu sau, mới thấp giọng nói: “Con hiểu… Chỉ là con không hy vọng người xảy ra chuyện…”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Ta không sao đâu, làm sư phụ con, nào có thể không sống lâu trăm tuổi? Ta đáp ứng Trúc huynh cùng nhau sống sót, chờ con thành ông già đầu bạc, sư phụ còn muốn kéo lỗ tai con giáo huấn cả ngày đấy. Đến lúc đó xem con có phiền không!”

Thập Ngũ xì một tiếng, không nhịn được nín khóc mỉm cười.

Thẩm Kiều thở dài, xoa xoa đầu hắn: “Người ta làm sư phụ, đều là đồ đệ trăm phương ngàn kế đến hiếu kính. Ta nhận một đồ đệ, ngược lại lại phải trăm phương ngàn kế dỗ nó vui vẻ. Kẻ làm sư phụ như ta đây, thật sự đúng là một chút uy nghiêm cũng không có mà!”

Thập Ngũ cười híp mắt cũng không phản bác, thầm nghĩ người là sư phụ kém uy nghiêm nhất, nhưng cũng là sư phụ tốt nhất trên đời.

Ngẫm lại chính mình được làm đệ tử của Thẩm Kiều, trong lòng hắn liền cảm thấy thỏa mãn khôn cùng.

Sau chuyện đó hai ngày, dưới chân núi vô cùng yên lặng, cũng không có người ngoài lên núi, chỉ là điều này cũng vừa tốt cho Bích Hà tông có thời có nghỉ ngơi. Thập Ngũ giúp đỡ Phạm Nguyên Bạch đem thi thể những đệ tử Bích Hà tông đã chết trận lần nay thu liễm an táng từng người. Môn phái vốn vẫn còn chút náo nhiệt, trải qua huyết chiến tàn sát, còn lại chỉ là một mảnh trống rỗng lặng băng.

Đám người Phạm Nguyên Bạch và Chu Dạ Tuyết mặc dù may mắn sống sót, trên mặt cũng chưa từng có một tia cao hứng. Mọi người vì cái chết của đồng môn mà thương tâm, lại vì có khả năng sắp có ác chiến phát sinh mà lo lắng, tâm tình tự nhiên không thể nào vui vẻ được.

Đến ngày thứ ba, tiếng chuông vang vọng ngoài Chính Dương điện, đánh động các nơi trong Bích Hà tông. Đây là đệ tử canh gác trên lưng núi báo tin, ra hiệu có người lên núi, hơn nữa hắn còn không ngăn được.

Lúc mọi người nghe tin chạy tới trước cửa chính, liền thấy một nam tử dị tộc trẻ tuổi đứng chắp tay ở nơi đó. Hai người đi theo phía sau, mũi cao mắt sâu, tóc xõa xuống, tết thành một bím tóc, dùng khăn đội đầu cuốn lại. Trang phục đặc trưng thấy rõ như vậy, làm người ta liếc mắt một cái cũng có thể nhận ra được phân phận bọn họ.

Triệu Trì Doanh trầm giọng nói: “Không biết khách quý đến chơi, không có tiếp đón từ xa, Bích Hà tông Triệu Trì Doanh ở đây, xin hỏi cao tính đại danh các hạ?”

“Đột Quyết Côn Tà, đặc biệt tới để đòi lại đồ đệ chẳng ra gì.” Đối phương ngạo nghễ nói, lại đưa mắt đánh giá nàng một vòng, lắc đầu một cái: “Ngươi chính là tông chủ Bích Hà tông Triệu Trì Doanh? Bên ngoài nghe đồn ngươi thiên tư hiếm thấy, là nhân vật có thể phục hưng Bích Hà tông, hiện giờ nhìn thấy, cũng chỉ đến thế.”

Đám người Phạm Nguyên Bạch đứng ở phía sau nghe vậy lập tức trợn mắt tức giận nhìn, Triệu Trì Doanh lại cảm thấy giật mình.

Nàng chợt nhớ tới đánh giá của Thẩm Kiều đối với Côn Tà: Người này tại Đột Quyết có thân phận tôn quý, lại là đệ tử của Hồ Lộc Cổ, bởi vậy vô cùng kiêu ngạo, nhưng võ công rất mạnh cũng là thật. Cho dù không vào được thập đại thiên hạ, cũng cách đó không xa. Không cần biết một trận trên Bán Bộ Phong lần đó có phải gian lận hay không, đây cũng không phải là một nhân vật có thể khinh thường.

Côn Tà vừa thấy mặt liền nói như vậy, rất nhiển nhiên không phải chỉ là xem nhẹ Triệu Trì Doanh, hay là vì muốn làm nàng tức giận, mà là nhìn ra trên người nàng có nội thương, không có cách nào đánh ngang hàng cùng mình được.

Ánh mắt đối phương thực sự sắc bén, quả nhiên đúng như lời Thẩm Kiều đã nói lúc trước.

Tâm trạng Triệu Trì Doanh hơi trầm xuống, trên mặt lại không lộ vẻ gì: “Hóa ra là Tả hiền vương Đột Quyết đại giá quang lâm. Lệnh đồ cùng Nguyễn Hải Lâu của Đông Châu phái bắt tay, cấu kết với kẻ phản bội Lô Phong phái ta, trắng trợn giết chóc đệ tử Bích Hà tông ta. Không biết Tả hiền vương giải thích chuyện này thế nào?”

Côn Tà cười ha một tiếng: “Bồ An Mật nhận lời mời của trưởng lão quý giáo, vừa mới đặt chân lên núi làm khách, ai ngờ chờ đợi nó không phải là rượu ngon cơm nóng, mà lại là đao thương kiếm kích của đệ tử quý giáo. Hiện giờ nó sống hay chết, người làm sư phụ ta đây còn không biết, Triệu tông chủ nên lấy gì mà bàn giao cho ta đây?”

Cái này đúng là đổi trắng thay đen một cách trắng trợn. Nếu không phải Côn Tà đã sớm cùng đệ tử ước hẹn tốt muốn đi tới làm ngư ông đắc lợi, thì làm sao lại biết Bồ An Mật bị giam hãm nơi này?

Trên mặt mọi người đều hiện lên sắc thái giận dữ.

Bồ An Mật bị nhốt lại, Triệu Trì Doanh không có giết hắn, nhưng cũng không thể cứ như vậy mà thả hắn. Bằng không nếu như chuyện Bích Hà tông khuất phục người Đột Quyết mà truyền ra, sau này khó mà đặt chân trong giang hồ. Huống hồ nợ máu của môn hạ đệ tử nơi này, cũng cần Bồ An Mật đến trả lại.

Triệu Trì Doanh nhàn nhạt nói: “Lệnh đồ đã làm gì, ngươi và ta đều rõ, Tả hiền vương chống chế cũng vô dụng. Bích Hà tông này dù chỉ còn một người, cũng không cho phép ngươi mang Bồ An Mật đi.”

Côn Tà tựa như nghe thấy chuyện hài mà cười ha hả: “Triệu Trì Doanh, ta thấy đệ tử sau ngươi còn chẳng đến mười người, Bích Hà tông các ngươi đã sớm chỉ còn trên danh nghĩa, ngươi còn tư cách gì mà nói ra những lời này. Hôm nay nếu như ta giết ngươi, về sau trên cõi đời này, nơi nào còn có Bích Hà tông tồn tại!”

“Ngươi giết được người, lại không giết được tâm.”

Thanh âm này quen tai biết bao, Côn Tà thậm chí còn không nhịn được mà nhếch đuôi lông mày một cái, quay đầu nhìn lại, liền thấy một người nhấc kiếm đi tới.

Gương mặt kia quen thuộc đến không thể quen thuộc hơn nữa, Côn Tà cho dù có nằm mơ cũng sẽ không quên.

Bởi vì hắn đã từng cùng người này, chiến một trận trên đỉnh Bán Bộ Phong.

Trận chiến đó, cả thế gian này đều chú ý, cũng là một trận thành danh của hắn tại đất Trung Nguyên này.

Mà người trước mắt này, cũng từ đó mà thân bại danh liệt, võ công hoàn toàn biến mất, may mắn kéo lại được cái mạng, nhưng cùng lắm cũng chỉ có thể kéo dài hơn tài sống qua nửa cuối cuộc đời mà thôi.

“Thẩm, Kiều.” Côn Tà rít từ trong kẽ răng ra cái tên này, ẩn chứa trong đó chính là tâm tình phức tạp mà chính hắn cũng không nói rõ được.

“Biệt lai vô dạng, Côn Tà.”

Thẩm Kiều hướng hắn gật gật đầu, giống như ngày đó trên đỉnh Bán Bộ Phong. Chẳng qua lúc đó Thẩm Kiều thân là tông sư một môn, là nhân vật được thế gian kính ngưỡng, còn Côn Tà thì lại mới đặt chân vào Trung Nguyên, không danh không tiếng.

Hiện giờ thời thế thay đổi, vị trí hai người phát sinh biến hóa nghiêng trời lệch đất. Từ lâu Côn Tà đã không còn là Côn Tà ngày đó, Thẩm Kiều cũng không còn là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô sơn ngày đó nữa.

Nhưng vì lí do gì mà hắn còn có thể bình tĩnh như thế?

Song phương vừa thấy mặt, Côn Tà đã nhìn đi nhìn lại dáng dấp ngày hôm nay của Thẩm Kiều, nhưng từ trong đó lại không phát hiện được một chút nào nản lòng hay thống khổ.

Thẩm Kiều vẫn là Thẩm Kiều, hắn dường như chưa từng thay đổi.

Không!

Vẫn có.

Côn Tà bỗng nhiên nói: “Thẩm chưởng giáo, a không, không thể gọi ngươi là chưởng giáo được. Thẩm đạo trưởng, ngày đó rớt xuống ngươi bị thương sao? Hai mắt thoạt nhìn có vẻ không quá tốt nhỉ.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Phải, nhưng chuyện hai mắt không rõ không phải vì rớt vực, mà là vì Tương Kiến Hoan. Nguyên nhân trong đó, không phải ngươi càng rõ ràng hơn ta sao?”

Côn Tà lắc đầu một cái: “Muốn trách thì ngươi nên trách sư đệ Úc Ái của ngươi. Là hắn tự tay hạ độc ngươi, mà không phải ta. Ta với ngươi ước chiến, là quang minh chính đại hạ chiến thiếp, quang minh chính đại giao thủ trên Bán Bộ Phong, tất cả mọi người đều thấy. Ta vẫn chưa từng có một chút cử chỉ nào thể hiện việc đâm sau lưng ngươi.”

Hắn nhìn về phía thanh kiếm trong tay Thẩm Kiều, nở nụ cười: “Đây là ngươi không cam lòng nhận bại, cho nên đặc biệt ở đây chờ ta sao, hay vẫn là muốn can thiệp giúp Bích Hà tông?”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Chuyện ngày trước, như nước chảy xuôi, không thể truy cứu. Hôm nay Thẩm Kiều ta ở đây cũng là vì cầu một trận chiến, không biết ngươi có dám ứng chiến?”

Hắn chậm rãi nhấc kiếm rút ra, mũi kiếm hướng xuống dưới, hơi lay động, dưới ánh mặt trời tỏa ra một làn sóng chói mắt.

Trong phút chốc đó, Côn Tà thu lại thần sắc ngạo mạn, vẻ mặt đổi sang vẻ nghiêm túc tận cùng.

Hắn cũng rút thanh đao trên lưng mình ra.

Trận chiến này, hoặc sớm hoặc muộn, rồi cũng phải tới.

Côn Tà thậm chí còn cảm thấy hưng phấn mơ hồ tỏa ra từ tận trong xương. Lần trước tuy rằng hắn thắng được Thẩm Kiều, nhưng sâu trong nội tâm, chưa chắc đã không phải là vì Tương Kiến Hoan, cho nên vẫn luôn cảm thấy thắng lợi mình có được không quá dễ chịu.

Mà lần này, hắn muốn cho Thẩm Kiều tâm phục khẩu phục!


	51. Chapter 51

Tất cả mọi người trong Bích Hà tông chưa từng đoán được trận chiến này lại kịch liệt như thế.

Côn Tà dù sao cũng là cao thủ một đời, lại là đệ tử của Hồ Lộc Cổ. Người kia cũng chính là người duy nhất miễn cưỡng đánh ngang tay cùng Kỳ Phượng Các năm đó. Một đối thủ như vậy, cũng không phải là một kẻ dễ dàng đánh bại.

Thẩm Kiều đã thua một lần, trong lòng tất nhiên có ám ảnh, lần thứ hai nếu muốn thắng, so với lần đầu còn khó khăn hơn. Bời lẽ hắn không chỉ cần chiến thắng kẻ địch, mà còn là phải chiến thắng chính mình.

Nếu như nói đệ tử Bích Hà tông có lo lắng, thì sau khi nhìn thấy chưởng môn bên cạnh, tâm lý tóm lại cũng liền kiên định, cảm thấy cho dù Thẩm Kiều có thua, cũng vẫn còn chưởng môn có thể xuất chiến. Chỉ có mình Nhạc Côn Trì biết, Triệu Trì Doanh vì cưỡng ép phá quan, võ công hao tổn, nếu như Thẩm Kiều thua trận này, nghênh tiếp Bích Hà tông, chính là vận mệnh mặc người làm thịt.

Nhưng mà Thẩm Kiều có thể thắng sao?

Hắn kiềm chế nỗi bất an lo sợ trong lòng, một lần nữa đem tất cả suy nghĩ tập trung vào quan sát trận quyết đấu này.

Côn Tà đi theo con đường thẳng thắn thoải mái, võ công bá đạo dương cương. Một đao đánh xuống, uy thế kinh người, mang theo tư thái lay động địa chấn, đao khí quét ngang mặt đất. Người quan chiến chỉ cảm thấy ngay cả mặt đất cũng chấn động, bên tai vang lên tiếng ong ong, đều là tiếng đao khí xé gió, sắc nhọn khó chịu. Người có căn cơ võ công yếu, đã không nhịn được mà phải che lại lỗ tai.

Nhưng nếu bởi vậy mà cho rằng khinh công của Côn Tà không tốt, thật sự là một sai lầm lớn.

Hai người từ đất bằng một đường đánh tới vách núi, lại trực tiếp treo người ở trên vách đá dựng đứng đó ác chiến. Đá vụn tung tóe, chân khí ngang dọc, khiến người hoa mắt. So với sự bá đạo của Côn Tà, Thẩm Kiều ra tay không khỏi quá mức ôn nhu. Kiếm cũng như người, thuần hậu kéo dài, tựa như lướt qua gò mà, liễu động gió xuân, sáng trong thanh sạch, cực kỳ giống đạo gia nhưng lại chưa từng chấp nhận cho người ta gây sự.

Mà khi hai người giao thủ đã qua cả trăm chiêu, Thẩm Kiều vẫn như trước không hề rơi xuống thế hạ phong. Người lúc trước vì Thẩm Kiều lo lắng, giờ mới phát hiện hoàn toàn không cần nữa. Nếu nói đao thế của Côn Tà tựa như giông tố cuồn cuộn, thế không thể đỡ, vậy thì kiếm thế của Thẩm Kiều mặc dù ban đầu chỉ như nước chảy róc rách, không đáng lưu ý, thậm chí còn bị đao khí áp chế, lại kéo dài không dứt, không hề gián đoạn, từ u tĩnh mà từ từ chuyển thành bao la, trăm sông quy về một biển, sóng dữ lao nhanh, dung hòa vạn vật.

Côn Tà càng đánh càng hoảng sợ.

Thời điểm trên Bán Bộ Phong, hắn chỉ có thể sử dụng tám tầng đao khí, hiện giờ lại đã lên đến chín tầng, cảnh giới dùng đao đã cao hơn hẳn một tầng. Không nói tới công lực hiện tại của Thẩm Kiều không còn được như cũ, cho dù là Thẩm Kiều chưa từng bị thương lúc trước, hắn cũng có tự tin đánh một trận.

Nhưng mà đối thủ trước mắt nhìn qua có vẻ thanh thiển nhu nhược, nông cạn dễ dò, chỉ hơi đưa tay đã có thể dễ dàng nắm lấy, lại phát hiện dù làm cách nào cũng không mò thấy đáy.

Thay vì nói là một vũng nước nông, thì càng giống một cái hồ sâu hơn!

Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh, bộ khinh công này của Huyền Đô sơn đúng như tên nó, trường hồng phi dược thanh không*, nhẹ tựa như mây, tự do tự tại. Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm ở trên vách núi lưu lại từng tia từng tia kiếm khí trắng bạc, nhìn như nét chấm phá trong thư họa, tùy ý tự nhiên, nhưng thực chất lại vẽ lên vách đá cứng rắn những vết tích kiếm khí sâu không tưởng. Nếu như những vết tích đó xuất hiện trên thân thể người, chỉ sợ người này đã sớm bị cắt đến lộ cả xương trắng, máu chảy nơi nơi.

_* trường hồng phi dược thanh không: Cầu vồng vọt thẳng trời xanh._

Từ xa xa nhìn lại, ánh đao bóng kiếm tương giao ngang dọc, đao khí mạnh mẽ vẫn chưa thể chiếm chút tiện nghi nào.

Nhạc Côn Trì nhẹ nhàng thở phào một hơi, quay đầu hỏi Triệu Trì Doanh: “Sư muội, ta thấy lần này Thẩm đạo trưởng có lẽ có thể thắng?”

Triệu Trì Doanh lại lắc đầu một cái: “Không đơn giản như vậy, huynh có phát hiện không, Côn Tà đã luyện thành chín tầng đao khí, kỳ thực đã tương đương với cảnh giới kiếm ý đỉnh cao. Một tầng cuối cùng kia thật sự cực kỳ bá đạo, một đao đánh xuống, hóa ảnh vạn ngàn, không gì không thể xuyên thủng. Vừa rồi hắn chỉ mới đánh một lần, Thẩm đạo trưởng đã suýt chút nữa không chống đỡ được.”

Nhạc Côn Trì không nhịn được a một tiếng, tâm lại treo lên: “Lẽ nào hắn đang muốn làm tiêu hao nội lực của Thẩm đạo trưởng?”

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Không sai, bàn về nội lực, hiện giờ Thẩm đạo trưởng quả thực không có cách nào so được với Côn Tà. Thời gian đánh càng dài, Thẩm đạo trưởng càng bất lợi.”

Nhạc Côn Trì có chút sốt ruột: “Vậy nên làm sao đây, chẳng lẽ Thẩm đạo trưởng còn chưa phát hiện điểm này, cứ như vậy tùy ý để Côn Tà thực hiện được ý đồ?”

Triệu Trì Doanh không nói gì, nàng tất nhiên không tin Thẩm Kiều không nhìn ra, nhưng mà rốt cục Thẩm Kiều có muốn làm như thế nào, nàng cũng không đoán ra.

Thẩm Kiều kỳ thực cũng đang thăm dò.

Hắn đang thăm dò giới hạn cuối cùng của mình.

“Chu Dương Sách” đã có hiệu quả tái tạo căn cơ, rèn đúc gân cốt. Như vậy được hỗn hợp ba nhà Nho Thích Đạo nuôi dưỡng, bên trong công lực cũng tất nhiên có đặc điểm của ba nhà.

Đạo gia chú ý thiện ý tựa thủy, tranh tựa không tranh, cái này vốn cùng kiếm đạo nguyên bản của hắn tương hỗ lẫn nhau, một mạch kế thừa, xuất ra không gặp chút chướng ngại nào.

Phật gia chú ý trang nghiêm túc mục, vừa có cái uy của đôi mắt, lại có bộ dạng từ bi của bồ tát. Đây là một loại miêu tả tương đối huyền diệu. “Chu Dương Sách” đem điều này dung nhập vào trong chân khí, hình thành một cương một nhu, bao quát lẫn nhau, cùng tồn tại, hỗ trợ kiếm khí trong cái nhu của suối nhỏ róc rách lại có cái mãnh liệt của sóng biến, thoải mái du tẩu không gì cản trở.

Phong cách Nho gia thì lại tương đối hỗn tạp, mà thời điểm Đào Hoằng Cảnh viết “Chu Dương Sách”, đã lấy đặc điểm bao dung nhân ái của Nho gia, điều giải sở trưởng của các nhà, thu gom tất cả, khiến người luyện thời điểm chân khí khô cạn, trong đan điền sẽ có chân khí mới không ngừng thai nghén cuồn cuộn trào ra, tựa như khô mộc phùng xuân*, cải tử hồi sinh.

_*Khô mộc phùng xuân: Cây khô gặp mùa xuân_

Thẩm Kiều từ trước đã có trụ cột chân khí của Huyền Đô sơn, sau đó mới luyện “Chu Dương Sách”, dẫn đến việc khó mà tiến cảnh. Hiện giờ một lần nữa luyện lại từ đầu toàn bộ, mới cảm giác được sự tuyệt diệu của “Chu Dương Sách”, quả thực không thẹn với cái danh thiên hạ kỳ thư. Chỉ sợ lúc bao người tranh đoạt bộ sách này, cũng không rõ được chỗ huyền diệu chân chính của nó.

Hay hơn chính là, năm đó Đào Hoằng Cảnh sáng tạo “Chu Dương Sách”, chắc chắn cũng đã từng nghĩ tới trong loạn thế, thư tịch không dễ bảo toàn, sau mình, nội dung chưa chắc đã có thể bảo toàn hoàn hảo. Bởi vậy, mặc dù “Chu Dương Sách” có tổng cộng năm quyển, lại hình thành từng cuốn độc lập. Người xem sẽ không vì không có đủ toàn bộ mà gặp chướng ngại. Nếu như có thể luyện thành toàn bộ, tất nhiên là đạt tới cảnh giới viên mãn to lớn, nhưng nếu chỉ đọc được một hai cuốn cũng không đến nỗi công lực có chỗ thiếu hụt, cùng lắm chỉ là uy lực cùng tác dụng có chút kém hơn mà thôi.

Cho nên trận chiến này, Thẩm Kiều cũng có ý định mượn Côn Tà đến để kiểm nghiệm thành quả tu luyện của chính mình. Một người nếu chỉ ngày ngày luận bàn, vĩnh viễn không thể nào phát huy được cực hạn của năng lực. Chỉ có đứng trước bước ngoặt sinh tử chân chính, tất cả tiềm lực mới có thể bộc phát ra một cách triệt để, từ đó nâng mình nên một cảnh giới mới.

Võ đạo vốn như đi ngược dòng nước, không tiến ắt lùi, bằng không đám người Kỳ Phượng Các, Hồ Lộc Cổ, làm sao lại phải bỏ qua địa vị tôn sùng cùng mấy chục năm công lực thâm hậu, để cố tình ép mình lựa chọn con đường tiến giai nguy hiểm trùng trùng.

Tình thế lúc này với Thẩm Kiều mà nói đã là cực kỳ hung hiểm. Kiếm khí gần như bị đao khí áp chế toàn diện, chân khí trong đan điền gần như không còn, gần đạt tới mức khô cạn. Tốc độ xuất thủ của hắn rõ ràng so với lúc trước chậm đi rất nhiều. Uy lực từ kiếm khí cũng dần dần suy yếu. Một đao Côn Tà bổ tới, chợt bộc phát khí thế làm người sợ hãi. Đao ý hóa thành thiên la địa võng, từ bốn phương tám hướng đem Thẩm Kiều tầng tầng vây kín. Khí thế như vũ bão đâm thẳng tới, cây cỏ cháy rụi, sông ngòi khô cạn, bách điểu tuyệt tích!

Đây chính là đao khí tầng thứ chín mà Côn Tà vẫn luôn lấy làm kiêu ngạo!

Thân ở trong đó, ngoại trừ cứng rắn chống đỡ, gần như không thể suy nghĩ ra được biện pháp nào có thể phá giải đao khí mạnh mẽ như vậy. Côn Tà không hổ là đệ tử của Hồ Lộc Cổ, chỉ cần một đao kia, số có thể ngăn được trong thiên hạ này cũng không tới mấy người.

Hắn ở giữa không trung, rót vào thân đao mười phần nội lực, hạ xuống Thẩm Kiều một đao phủ đầu, khí phách hùng vĩ, như muốn chém đôi nhật nguyệt!

Thập Ngũ trợn to hai mắt, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm vào đạo lạch trời của hai người đối diện, thậm chí ngay cả hô hấp cũng quên mất.

So với bất kỳ ai ở đây, hắn là người hi vọng Thẩm Kiều có thể thắng nhất. Nhưng ngay cả loại người mới học võ như hắn, cũng có thể nhìn ra được, Thẩm Kiều đang ở trong tình cảnh bất lợi.

Trên đầu là vạn dặm quang mây, dưới chân lại là vực sâu vạn trượng, một thiên một địa, nơi chốn đặt chân, bất quá chỉ là mười mấy trượng vách núi, vào giờ khắc ngàn cân treo sợi tóc này, cho dù muốn dùng khinh công chạy trốn cũng không còn kịp nữa. Rốt cục phải làm như thế nào, mới có thể chống lại một đòn toàn lực này của đối thủ?

Triệu Trì Doanh nhíu chặt hai mày, không nhịn được vươn tay che lại hai mắt của Thập Ngũ, không hy vọng hắn lại lần nữa nhìn thấy sư phụ mình máu tươi đổ xuống.

Thập Ngũ đã mất sư phụ một lần, làm sao có thể chịu đựng nổi đả kích mất đi người thân lần nữa.

Trong lòng nàng hối hận không thôi, trận chiến này vốn dĩ nên là nàng tự mình đứng ra nghênh chiến. Sớm biết như vậy, lúc trước cho dù thế nào cũng không nên đáp ứng Thẩm Kiều. Nàng vốn tưởng với thái độ bình tĩnh như vậy, Thẩm Kiều hẳn là có cách đối phó với đòn sát thủ của Côn Tà, lại van vạn không ngờ đối phương thật sự là lấy mệnh đọ sức, hung hiểm như vậy!

Đao khí nhanh như chớp, đảo mắt đã chạm tới mi tâm. Hô hấp Thẩm Kiều trái lại chậm xuống. Hắn nhắm hai mắt lại, không hề lựa chọn trốn chạy, ngược lại giơ kiếm lên nghênh đón.

Tiên tri vật, nhi hậu tri ngã, tái hậu vong ngã, vật ngã lưỡng vong, sủng nhục bất kinh*.

_*: Trước biết vật, sau biết mình, lần nữa quên mình, vật người cùng vong, chẳng quản hơn thua._

Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm hóa thành một đạo ánh kiếm trắng bạc, trong ánh kiếm đã không còn thân ảnh Thẩm Kiều.

Khóe miệng vốn có xu thế cong lên của Côn Tà bỗng diên cứng lại.

Đao khí vậy mà lại không có cách nào hạ xuống nửa tấc!

Mũi kiếm của Thẩm Kiều xuyên qua tầng tầng đao khí của hắn, trực tiếp đâm về phía lồng ngực.

Không đúng!

Côn Tà bỗng dưng xoay người lại, Lục Sinh đao trong tay cũng theo đó mà đánh tới. Thẩm Kiều quả nhiên hiện ra ở phía sau hắn, kiếm khí trắng bạc hai đường ngang dọc, cư nhiên lại có thể áp chế đao khí của hắn.

Không có khả năng!

Trong đầu Côn Tà lóe lên ý nghĩ này. Hắn không kịp suy nghĩ nhiều, dưới chân mượn lực, trong nháy mắt phi lên mười mấy thước, xoay người bổ về vách đá phía sau. Chỉ một thoáng đó, núi đá đổ nát, ầm ầm nổ vang, cự thạch lớn nhỏ dồn dập rơi xuống, sau đó lập tức phi thân lên trên, trực tiếp hạ xuống nơi cao nhất trên vách núi cheo leo.

Tầm mắt của hắn quét xuống, nhưng giữa những cự thạch đang dần sụp đổ đó, đối thủ của hắn lại không thấy bóng dáng, cùng lúc đó, trong lòng hắn đột nhiên hiện lên một tia báo động mãnh liệt!

Côn Tà xoay người lại bổ liền một đao.

Mà một đao kia lại vẫn chưa hề rơi trên người kẻ địch, ngược lại từ phía sau lưng của hắn, đau đớn truyền tới, đối phương dĩ nhiên còn nhanh hơn hắn, hơn nữa rõ ràng là đoán trước được mỗi bước ý đồ của hắn.

Không có khả năng, không có khả năng!

Vừa rồi hắn còn cho là Thẩm Kiều đã luyện thành kiếm ý, nhưng cái này rõ ràng không phải là kiếm ý!

Biết người tri kỷ, tâm ý tương thông, kiếm chi sở tại, đạo chi sở tại, linh tê nhất điểm, tiên cốt phật tâm*.

_* Kiếm ở đó, đạo ở đó, tâm linh khéo léo sắc xảo, cốt tiên tâm phật._

Kiếm tâm!

Đây rõ ràng là kiếm tâm!

Thẩm Kiều vậy mà lại lĩnh ngộ kiếm tâm!

Sau phát hiện quá mức khủng bố này, Côn Tà tựa như không cần mạng mà bay vút về phía trước, chỉ là đau nhói sau lưng kia lại tựa như hình với bóng, vẫn luôn chưa từng đoạn tuyệt, phảng phất như có một sợi dây vững vàng dẫn dắt, mà hắn lại như con rối bị giật giây, cho dù thế nào cũng không thể chạy thoát khỏi khống chế của đối phương.

Cái cảm giác này thực sự quá tệ, Côn Tà cảm thấy lần bị Yến Vô Sư truy sát khi trước cũng không có đáng sợ như vậy. Bởi vì lúc đó Yến Vô Sư không có tâm giết hắn, chỉ muốn thăm dò võ công của hắn. Côn Tà cũng hiểu rõ điểm này, cho nên cũng chưa từng dốc hết toàn lực. Mà lần này lại khác, chính mình nổi lên sát tâm với Thẩm Kiều, Thẩm Kiều tự nhiên cũng có thể xuống tay giết mình.

Hai bên cùng dốc hết toàn lực, tất nhiên không thể nói đến may mắn.

Nếu có thời gian, người này tất thành đại địch!

Mà cái sau đó đối với Côn Tà mà nói là quá mức xa xôi, hiện tại cái cần thiết nhất vẫn là tránh được tai nạn này đã.

Hắn không nhịn được kêu to: “Ta chịu thua! Ta bại rồi! Đừng giết ta!”

Cảm giác đau nhói lúc trước, tựa hồ trong nháy mắt lại giảm đi rất nhiều.

Côn Tà không dám khinh thường, liên tục hô to: “Ta có lời muốn nói với người! Có liên quan đến Yến Vô Sư! Y khinh ngươi nhục ngươi, bây giờ giờ chết sắp tới, lẽ nào ngươi không muốn tự mình động thủ giết y sao!”

Ánh kiếm xẹt qua tóc mai của hắn, đâm vào thân cây phía trước, thân cây lập tức bị chặt đứt thành hai đoạn.

Côn Tà cảm thấy tai cùng hai má mình nhói đau, hẳn là do ánh kiếm xẹt qua gây nên. Nếu như lời vừa rồi hắn không kịp nói ra, hiện tại thứ bị chặt đứt kia, nhất định không phải thân cây.

Hắn vô lực dừng lại, quay người dựa lưng vào vách đá, không chút để ý lau đi vết máu, dùng đao chống xuống, thở dốc không ngừng, gần như có thể nghe thấy tiếng tim mình đang đập.

“Ta bại rồi, ngươi thắng!”

Hắn vạn vạn không nghĩ tới Thẩm Kiều lại luyện thành được kiếm tâm, lúc này chỉ cảm thấy như trở về từ cõi chết, nỗi khiếp sợ vẫn còn tràn ngập trong lòng.

Hắn cũng biết Thẩm Kiều là người cẩn thủ võ đức, chính mình một khi mở miệng chịu thua, đối phương tuyệt đối sẽ không đuổi tận giết tuyệt, bỏ đá xuống giếng.

Đổi lại là Kỳ Phượng Các hay Hồ Lộc Cổ, cũng đều sẽ làm như vậy.

Côn Tà: “Ngươi có nghe qua Bàn Long hội?”

Thẩm Kiều không nói tiếng nào, rõ ràng cho thấy đang chờ hắn nói tiếp đoạn sau.

Côn Tà thở ra một hơi: “Vương thành của Thổ Cốc Hồn là Phục Kỳ thành, cứ mùng chín tháng chín lại mở một thịnh hội*, tên là Bàn Long hội. Hàng năm thương nhân khắp nơi tập hợp, luôn có bảo bối hiếm lạ hiện thế, người nào trả giá cao thì được. Nghe nói năm nay có một món đồ, là di vật của mẫu thân Yến Vô Sư.”

* _Thịnh hội: Lễ hội lớn, long trọng._

Thẩm Kiều hơi nhíu mày.

Côn Tà tựa như phát hiện nghi ngờ của hắn, mỉm cười nói: “Sư huynh của ta nói, họ cũ của Yến Vô Sư là Tạ, nghe nói là người Tạ thị ở Trần quận.”

Gia tộc này bắt nguồn từ thời Ngụy Tấn, năm đó cùng Vương gia* đều là quý tộc hàng đầu thiên hạ.Trong đó nhân vật nổi tiếng nhất chính là Tạ An. Vật đổi sao dời, phong lưu tan hết, Tạ thị hiện giờ cũng đã dần sa sút. Nhưng lạc đà gầy vẫn lớn hơn ngựa, gia tộc này ở vùng đông nam, vẫn như trước có danh vọng không thể khinh thường.

_* Vương gia: Người nhà họ Vương, chứ không phải vương gia anh em vua nhé._

Hơn nữa loại danh vọng này không có quan hệ với giang sơn, chỉ thuần túy là trong giới trí thức và triều đình.

Thẩm Kiều lại bởi vậy mà liên tưởng sâu thêm một tầng: “Việc này tất nhiên cực kỳ bí ẩn, các ngươi ở tận thảo nguyên tái ngoại, không hề giao thiệp cùng Trung Nguyên, làm sao có thể biết, trừ phi… Tin tức này là do người khác nói cho các ngươi?”

Côn Tà nói: “Không sai, Yến Vô Sư gây thù vô số, người nào mà chả có lòng muốn tru diệt y. Ngày mùng chín tháng chín hôm đó, quần anh tụ hội tại Phục Kỳ thành, dùng năm đại cao thủ vây giết Yến Vô Sư. Cho dù y có võ công cái thế, lần này cũng chạy đằng trời. Yến Vô Sư đùa bỡn ngươi trong tay, chắc hẳn ngươi cũng rất mong muốn tự mình đi tới, tận mắt nhìn tử trạng của y?”

Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên nói: “Ta rốt cuộc cũng hiểu.”

Côn Tà: “Hiểu cái gì?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Trong năm đại quốc hiện nay, chỉ có Bắc Chu là có khả năng thống nhất thiên hạ. Vũ Văn Ung bắt tay với Trần quốc phạt Tề, thế như chẻ tre. Mục tiêu kế tiếp của Bắc Chu nếu không phải Đột Quyết thì sẽ là triều Trần. Hoán Nguyệt tông làm trợ lực cho Vũ Văn Ung, các ngươi muốn giết Vũ Văn Ung, nhất định phải giết Yến Vô Sư trước. Cho nên các ngươi hợp tác với Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, chính là vì muốn tiêu diệt Yến Vô Sư. Mà Lâm Xuyên Học Cung tại Nam triều* có thế lực khổng lồ, tự nhiên cũng có thể giúp các ngươi tra được lai lịch cùng thân phận của Yến Vô Sư.”

_*Nam triều: Gồm 4 nước Tống, Tề, Lương, Trần._

Chuyện đến nước này, Côn Tà cũng không giấu diếm nữa: “Đại thể là vậy, nhưng giúp chúng ta tra được bối cảnh của Yến Vô Sư không phải là Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, mà là Lục Hợp bang. Ta đã sớm nói, Yến Vô Sư gây thù vô số. Đếm đó tại Xuất Vân tự, hắn trực tiếp phá hỏng chuyện tốt của Đậu Yến Sơn, đem “Chu Dương Sách” phá hủy trước mặt mọi người. Đậu Yến Sơn làm sao lại không hận y đây?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Như vậy, về phần Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ một lòng muốn phục Hán*, có thể tiêu diệt Yến Vô Sư, chặt đứt cánh tay phải của Vũ Văn Ung, hắn tuyệt đối không thể chỉ đứng nhìn. Mấy tháng trước tại Trần triều, hắn cùng Yến Vô Sư giao thủ, là vì muốn thăm dò thân thủ của đối phương, cũng là vì chuẩn bị cho cuộc vây giết ngày mùng chín tháng chín.”

* _Phục_ _H_ _án: Ông Huệ này muốn người hán nắm quyền, chứ không phải kẻ ngoại lai như Vũ Văn Ung._

Côn Tà: “Không sai.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nhưng Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ cũng bị thương trong trận chiến đó, ngày mùng chín tháng chín này không thể tới hội hợp, ngoại trừ Đậu Yến Sơn và Đoạn Văn Ương, còn có ai?”

Côn Tà: “Sư đệ của ngươi, Úc Ái, tông chủ Pháp Kính tông, Nghiễm Lăng Tán, quốc sư ngày trước của Bắc Chu, Tuyết Đình thiền sư.”

Từng cái tên hắn phun ra này, một cái so với một cái càng làm người ta kinh hãi.

Nhưng mà ngẫm lại, xác thực cũng đều nằm trong dự liệu.

Úc Ái và Đột Quyết hợp tác, lần này Đoạn Văn Ương cho mời, hắn tất nhiên tình nguyện hỗ trợ. Ba tông của Ma Môn vốn có cừu oán, giết Yến Vô Sư, Hoán Nguyệt tông sẽ như rắn mất đầu. Hợp Hoan tông hiện đang nội chiến, Pháp Kính tông tất nhiên sẽ bởi vậy mà ra mặt, Nghiễm Lăng Tán sẽ không đặt mình bên ngoài. Mà Tuyết Đình thiền sư, hắn vốn là quốc sư thời Vũ Văn Hộ. Từ sau khi Vũ Văn Ung lên kế vị, diệt phật cắt chức, địa vị Phật Môn tại Chu quốc xuống dốc không phanh. Bất kể là vì chính mình, hay vì “Giết ma”, trận chiến này Tuyết Đình thiền sư nhất định đều sẽ gia nhập.

Dùng năm giết một, đối với cao thủ cấp độ tông sư mà nói, nghe thì có vẻ không hề vẻ vang, nhưng nếu có thể bởi vậy mà thu được lợi ích lớn lao, lại có ai sẽ từ chối đâu?

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc chốc lát: “Làm sao các ngươi biết Yến Vô Sư nhất định sẽ tới, y chưa chắc đã không thể không nghe được tiếng gió.”

Côn Tà: “Sư huynh của ta từng nói, người như Yến Vô Sư, cho dù biết có bẫy, cũng nhất định sẽ tới. Bởi vì y quá tin tưởng vào sức mạnh của chính mình, cũng như quá mức kiêu ngạo, cảm thấy cho dù mình đánh không lại, cũng nhất định có thể thong dong rời đi. Cứng quá dễ gãy, cái này không phải câu mà người Trung Nguyên các ngươi thích nói nhất sao?”

Thẩm Kiều đã hoàn toàn sáng tỏ, hắn thở dài: “Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ giao thủ cùng Yến Vô Sư, cố ý dẫn ra khuyết thiếu trong võ công của y. Nghiễm Lăng Tán là người trong Ma Môn, tất nhiên hiểu rõ nên làm thế nào mới có thể thành công giết chết Yến Vô Sư. Cho nên, đối với trận thế lần này, các ngươi nắm chắc.”

Côn Tà: “Không sai, ta biết ngươi hận Yến Vô Sư thấu xương, lần thịnh hội này, cho dù không tự mình tham dự, nhưng sao có thể không tới xem chút náo nhiệt?”

Nhưng mà thời điểm hắn cười nói câu này, thình lình lại phất Lục Sinh đao trong tay lên, bổ về phía Thẩm Kiều!

Hắn biết Thẩm Kiều nhất định sẽ vì tin tức này mà phân tâm. Mà khi tâm thần dao động, phòng bị nhất định sẽ buông lỏng, đòn đánh này, tất nhiên có thể thành công!

Người này ngày sau tất sẽ thành tâm phúc đại họa của mình và Đột Quyết, tuyệt không thể để hắn còn sống!

Ngay từ lúc chịu thua, Côn Tà đã quyết định chủ ý, lúc này một đao bổ xuống, chính là dùng công lực của cả một đời người.

Không thành công, cũng thành nhân!


	52. Chapter 52

Mặc dù Thẩm Kiềm từ trong cực hạn sinh tử mà lĩnh ngộ được kiếm tâm, nhưng tầng cảnh giới kiếm tâm này cũng không ổn định, hơn nữa hắn vừa cùng giao thủ với Côn Tà, thần khô lực kiệt từ lâu, khó có thể tiếp tục. Lúc này một đao Côn Tà chém xuống đầu, sắc mặt hắn trắng bệch, đứng im tại chỗ, giống như là hoàn toàn ngây dại, hoảng hoảng hốt hốt, không thể nào phản ứng đúng lúc.

Người bên ngoài cách khá xa, chỉ có thể thấy Thẩm Kiều rõ ràng có thể giết được Côn Tà, lại dừng lại sau khi hắn hô to xin tha. Hai người không biết nói cái gì, Côn Tà thừa dịp Thẩm Kiều phân tâm, đột nhiên ra tay giết hắn không kịp trở tay!

Thập Ngũ không nhịn được sợ hãi kêu lên: “Sư tôn cẩn thận!”

Hô hấp Côn Tà thô nặng, hắn gần như có thể nghe thấy tiếng tim đập của chính mình. Một đao hạ xuống, Thẩm Kiều tất sẽ đầu xác nát vụn, óc nứt toác, tắt thở tại chỗ!

Hắn cũng không nhận thấy hành vi của mình có chút nào không quang minh chính đại, bởi lẽ hắn không chỉ là võ nhân, mà hơn đó hắn là Tả hiền vương của Đột Quyết. Thẩm Kiều phản đối Huyền Đô Sơn hợp tác cùng Đột Quyết, nếu như để cho hắn luyện thành kiếm tâm, cho dù là với Đột Huyết hay là Huyền Đô Sơn, đều sẽ là một cái uy hiếp tiềm ẩn cực lớn. Cho nên hắn nhất định phải bóp chết uy hiếp này từ trong trứng nước, tuyệt đối không thể để cho hắn có bất kỳ cơ hội phát triển lớn mạnh nào!

Một loạt biến hóa này phát sinh chỉ trong chớp mắt.

Đao khí ùn ùn kéo đến, áp chế xuống, Thẩm Kiều đứng lặng tại chỗ, động cũng không động, có lẽ là không kịp, cũng có lẽ là chưa kịp lấy lại tinh thần, cũng có thể là bị thế tiến công của đối phương dọa sợ, hắn ngay cả kiếm trong tay cũng không nâng lên, chỉ lui về sau ba bước.

Người bên ngoài nhìn thì tưởng chỉ là ba bước, mà với Côn Tà mà nói, ba bước này của đối phương lại như đã vượt qua lạch trời, một đao kia của hắn hạ xuống, dĩ nhiên bởi vậy mà chém vào khoảng không rồi!

Thẩm Kiều rốt cục xuất kiếm.

Ánh kiếm tựa bạch hồng quán nhật, đột phá tầng đao đầy trời, đánh thẳng vào trong lòng Côn Tà!

_*Bạch hồng quán nhật: cầu vồng trắng bạc nối tận trời, ánh kiếm màu bạc vẽ một đường vòng cung kéo dài tới tận trời._

Một đao chém vào khoảng không, thân hình Côn Tà ngưng trệ, không cách nào tiến thêm nửa bước, biểu hiện trên mặt tựa như cũng theo đó mà đọng lại, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm vào Thẩm Kiều, không hề chớp mắt.

“Vì… Vì sao…” Hắn dùng hết toàn lực, từ trong miệng thốt ra vài chữ.

Ánh kiếm biến mất, Thẩm Kiều đứng cách Côn Tà chỉ trong gang tấc, hô hấp của hai người gần đến mức phảng phất như va vào nhau.

Mà mũi kiếm Sơn Hà Đồng Bi, đã đâm xuyên qua người Côn Tà.

Mặt Thẩm Kiều trắng nhợt như giấy, so với Côn Tà không thể nói là tốt hơn bao nhiêu. Nếu như không phải kiếm của hắn đang cắm trong thân thể đối phương, nhìn qua còn giống như bên thua trận hơn.

“Bởi vì ta luôn đề phòng ngươi.” Hắn lạnh lùng nói, “Một người có thể hạ Tương Kiến Hoan với đối thủ, thì làm sao có thể tin tưởng hắn sẽ tuân thủ võ đức?”

Thẩm Kiều nói với hắn: “Ta rất thất vọng. Sư tôn ta từng nói, Hồ Lộc Cổ là một đối thủ đáng để người tôn kính, mà ngươi, thân là đệ tử của Hồ Lộc Cổ, lại không có được một hai phần đó. Ngươi không xứng làm đệ tử của hắn!”

Côn Tà há hồm, giống như muốn phản bác, nhưng Thẩm Kiều đã rút thanh kiếm trong tay ra, cuối cùng từ trong miệng hắn tuôn ra chỉ còn là máu tươi.

Mũi chân Thẩm Kiều điểm nhẹ, lướt ra khỏi đó vài thước, tránh việc máu tươi theo mũi kiếm rút ra mà bắn lên người hắn.

Côn Tà không nhúc nhích, hô hấp dần tàn, hai mắt vẫn trừng lớn, thân thể lại không chịu ngã xuống.

Loại bi tráng sừng sững không ngã này, không nên xuất hiện ở trên thân thể người này.

Thẩm Kiều nhấc kiếm đi tới, vươn tay đẩy một cái.

Côn Tà thẳng tắp ngã về sau, rốt cục triệt để tắt thở.

Thẩm Kiều nhìn hắn, trên mặt lại không hề có chút thần sắc hân hoan.

Tất cả căn nguyên gây lên loạn lạc của Huyền Đô Sơn đều bắt đầu từ người này. Mà bất hạnh hắn gặp phải, cũng là vì trận ước chiến trên Bán Bộ Phong với Côn Tà mà mở mản.

Hiện giờ Côn Tà chết rồi, tất cả những chuyện kia lại vẫn chưa kết thúc. Huyền Đô Sơn cũng không thể nào khôi phục lại an tĩnh của ngày xưa, mà thiên hạ này, chung quy cũng khó mà tránh khỏi khói lửa chiến tranh một lần nữa.

Đám người Thập Ngũ thấy Côn Tà ngã xuống, không khỏi nhảy cẫng lên hoan hô, chỉ là cao hứng còn chưa được một chút, đã thấy Thẩm Kiều chống kiếm hơi quỳ xuống, phun ra một ngụm máu lớn, khiến tất cả đều sợ hãi.

Giữa hai bên cách nhau một đoạn vực sâu tựa lạch trời, khinh công của Thập Ngũ vẫn chưa lợi hại đến mức có thể trực tiếp bay qua. Lúc cuống cuồng, thân ảnh Triệu Trì Doanh đã rơi xuống bên cạnh Thẩm Kiều. Nàng vươn tay nâng đối phương lên, ôm lấy eo Thẩm Kiều dẫn hắn trở về.

Khoảng cách gần lại, lúc này mọi người mới phát hiện sắc mặt Thẩm Kiều đã không còn có thể dùng hai từ tái nhợt để mà hình dung. Hiện giờ công lực của hắn chỉ bằng một nửa ngày xưa, mặc dù trước bước ngoặt sinh tử, đột phá tâm linh, lĩnh ngộ kiếm tâm, nhưng cưỡng ép điều động nội lực đột phá cực hạn, hậu quả của nó khiến thân thể hoàn toàn không gánh vác nổi, thổ huyết là chuyện đương nhiên.

So với thổ huyết, nghiêm trọng hơn là, hắn dựa vào chính mình căn bản không đứng lên nổi, hơn nửa trọng lượng toàn thân gần như đều rơi trên người Triệu Trì Doanh.

“Triệu tông chủ, thất lễ…” Thẩm Kiều cau mày, âm điệu nhỏ đến gần như không thể nghe thấy.

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Thẩm đạo trưởng vì Bích Hà tông ta mà hao hết tâm lực. Người làm chưởng môn như ta lại khoanh tay đứng nhìn, người thất lễ phải là ta mới đúng.”

Dứt lời, nàng dứt khoát cúi người để Thẩm Kiều dựa lên lưng, trực tiếp cõng hắn quay về tông môn.

Nhạc Côn Trì: “…..”

Hắn vốn còn định nói nếu không để ta cõng cho, chỉ là lời này còn chưa kịp nói ra, sư muội đã trực tiếp hành động, khiến lời của hắn trực tiếp ngẹn ở cổ, nuốt không được, nhả cũng không xong, chỉ có thể nhìn theo bóng lưng của Triệu Trì Doanh mà dở khóc dở cười.

Thẩm Ngũ tựa như chiếc đuôi nhỏ chạy theo, cho dù là chả giúp được gì, nhưng tựa hồ chỉ có tận mắt nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều hắn mới có thể an tâm. Ai biết Thẩm Kiều sau khi được Triệu Trì Doanh đưa về lại rơi vào mê man, gọi thế nào cũng không tỉnh. Mặc dù Triệu Trì Doanh có nói với hắn biết chuyện này là vì Thẩm Kiều tiêu hao công lực quá nhiều, nhất thời không thể khôi phục lại được, nhưng Thập Ngũ vẫn cứ canh giữ bên người Thẩm Kiều, một chút cũng không chịu rời đi.

Một giấc này Thẩm Kiều mê man thật lâu. Trong giấc mộng kỳ quái lạ lùng, thoáng qua rất nhiều người, nhiều chuyện, sau khi tỉnh lại lại có cảm giác thất vọng mất mác, thần sắc vẫn còn nguyên vẻ hoảng hốt.

“Sư tôn?” Thập Ngũ lo lắng vươn tay lắc lắc trước mắt hắn.

Thẩm Kiều kéo tay hắn xuống nở nụ cười: “Ta không sao.”

Hắn từ lúc hủy sạch căn cơ, một lần nữa luyện “Chu Dương Sách”, bên ngoài trông có vẻ vẫn còn bệnh, hơn nữa ánh mắt quả thực vẫn chưa tốt hẳn, đi ra bên ngoài, tuyệt không có ai tin tưởng hắn chính là cao thủ đã đột phá cảnh giới kiếm tâm, nói là bệnh nhân luôn triền miên trên giường bệnh còn khiến người ta tin hơn.

Thập Ngũ là người đem hắn từ cửu tử nhất sinh, sát biên giới cái chết kéo về, đối với thương thế của hắn cũng khắc sâu hơn so với người khác. Sâu trong nội tâm hắn luôn có cảm giác khủng hoảng, cảm thấy bất cứ lúc nào Thẩm Kiều cũng có thể ngã xuống.

Thẩm Kiều tựa hồ phát hiện tâm tình của hắn, xoa xoa đầu hắn, hỏi: “Côn Tà chết rồi?”

Thập Ngũ nhẹ gật đầu: “Chết rồi, Triệu tông chủ đã tự mình đi xác nhận.”

Thẩm Kiều chậm rãi thở ra một hơi.

Từ trận đánh trên Bán Bộ Phong ngày đó, tính đến nay còn chưa đầy một năm, trong thời gian này đã có rất nhiều chuyện xảy ra, hiện giờ quay đầu lại nhìn, phảng phất tựa như mới ngày hôm qua.

“Thập Ngũ, nếu như có một người, y tự tay đưa con vào trong tay một kẻ xấu không có ý tốt, làm hại con căn cơ mất hết, đạo tâm hủy sạch, con sẽ hận hắn chứ?”

Thập Ngũ nhẹ gật đầu: “Sẽ.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Hiện tại y hãm trong hiểm cảnh, nếu như trơ mắt nhìn y chết, rất có thể dẫn đến cái chết của ngàn vạn dân chúng vô tội, khiến họ trôi giạt khắp nơi, vậy con sẽ lựa chọn cứu hắn chứ?”

Thập Ngũ nhíu mày chuyên chú suy nghĩ, hiển nhiên cái vấn đề này đối với cái tuổi của hắn mà nói là quá mức rườm rà rắc rối thâm ảo. Trong sinh mệnh của hắn, sự tình thê thảm nhất từng trải qua, không có gì bằng cái chết của Trúc Lãnh Tuyền và Sơ Nhất.

Thẩm Kiều bật cười. Kỳ thực trong lòng hắn đã sớm có đáp án, cần gì phải làm khó dễ một đứa nhỏ?

Thập Ngũ nhạy bén ngẩng đầu lên: “Sư tôn, người muốn đi cứu cái người kia? Chính là cái người làm hại người suýt chút nữa mất mạng?”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu, cũng không che giấu: “Không sai.”

Thập Ngũ cả giận nói: “Một kẻ lang tâm cẩu phế như vậy, sao đáng giá để người đi cứu chứ!”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Y không phải lòng lang dạ sói, chỉ là y vốn không có tâm. Đối với tất cả mọi người trên thế gian này, y đều bạc tình như vậy, vẫn chưa từng đặc biệt đối xử tốt với một ai. Chỉ là ta lúc trước không hiểu được điểm này, cho rằng tâm địa sắt đá cuối cùng cũng sẽ có ngày băng tuyết hòa tan. Là ta tự coi y làm bằng hữu, cho nên liền mong muốn đối phương cũng có thể cảm thấy như thế với ta.”

Thập Ngũ: “Người coi y là bằng hữu, y không phải cũng nên coi người là bằng hữu sao?”

Thẩm Kiều nở nụ cười: “Không đâu. Cõi đời này, có rất nhiều chuyện, mặc dù bỏ ra, cũng chưa chắc đã có thể nhận lại. Tại thời điểm con trả giá, phải hiểu rõ điểm này trước, bằng không người bị thương sẽ chỉ là chính con.”

Thập Ngũ luôn cảm thấy lúc Thẩm Kiều nói lời này, dưới nụ cười kia, tựa như có ẩn chứa một tâm ý khác, chỉ là với hắn ngay cả lời này còn như hiểu mà như không, cho nên càng không cần nói tới chuyện tra cứu nội dung phía sau của nó.

“…. Cho nên, người muốn xuống núi cứu người kia sao?”

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc một lúc lâu: “Phải.”

Thập Ngũ không chút do dự: “Con với người cùng đi!”

Đây là câu nói cuối cùng hắn nói với Thẩm Kiều khi còn tỉnh táo.

…….

Triệu Trì Doanh từ trong lồng ngực hắn nhận lấy Thập Ngũ bị điểm huyệt ngủ, thở dài: “Ngươi hà tất phải làm vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Lưu luyến chia tay, rồi cũng phải nói lời từ biệt. Tuổi nó còn quá nhỏ, lần đi này của ta cực kỳ nguy hiểm, tuyệt không thể mang nó đồng hành. Sau khi nó tỉnh lại sẽ nghĩ thông suốt thôi. Thập Ngũ sau này xin nhờ Triệu tông chủ, Thẩm Kiều tại đây tạ ơn.”

Dứt lời hắn chắp tay lại, vái chào thật sâu với Triệu Trì Doanh.

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Thẩm đạo trưởng nếu đã biết trên núi có hổ, tại sao còn muốn đi về phía đó? Vũ Văn Ung không hẳn chính là minh chủ. Cho dù thiên hạ này có biến ảo ra sao, cũng có quan hệ gì với chúng ta đâu. Bằng năng lực của ngài, nếu có thể ở lại Bích Hà tông chuyên tâm tu luyện, đột phá kiếm tâm đạt đến cảnh giới kiếm thần cũng chỉ là chuyện trong tầm tay.”

Thẩm Kiều tự giễu nở nụ cười: “Cõi đời này luôn có một số việc, biết rõ không nên làm, nhưng nhất định vẫn phải làm. Kết quả có thể không được như ý, nhưng chỉ cần có một tia hi vọng, ta cũng không mong muốn từ bỏ. E rằng từ lâu ta đã là một người ngây thơ ấu trĩ như vậy rồi.”

Triệu Trì Doanh trầm mặc chốc lát, thở dài một tiếng: “Không phải là ngây thơ ấu trĩ, ngươi biết rõ hậu quả lợi hại trong đó, nhưng vẫn nghĩa chẳng từ nan, trước đại nghĩa, ta không bằng ngươi!”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Ta không có vĩ đại như ngươi nghĩ. Ta chỉ là hy vọng có thể gặp lại người kia một lần, nhìn bộ dạng chán chường của y một chút, cho y biết, ta không hề bị gieo xuống ma tâm, ta cũng không hề bị ma tâm khống chế. Ta vẫn luôn là ta.”

Dứt lời hắn chắp tay, quay người xuống núi, không hề quay đầu lại.

Khoảng thời gian ở lại Bích Hà tông này, Thẩm Kiều cũng đã thay bộ áo bào bình thường của mình, đổi thành đạo bào mình vẫn luôn mặc ngày trước. Lúc này ngọc trâm vấn tóc, đạo bào màu bạch đón gió lay động, từ xa nhìn lại tựa như thần tiên, khiến người ta khó mà dời mắt.

Triệu Trì Doanh yên lặng nhìn hắn đi xa, trong lòng chợt nhớ tới hai câu thơ.

Diệc dư tâm chi sở hướng hề, tuy cửu tử kỳ vưu vị hối*.

_*Có nghĩa: Tâm khi đã quyết, chết không hối hận._

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

Nếu đã đến lúc nói về tình tiết mọi người vây giết lão Yến, xin tiện thể nói về bối cảnh.

Kỳ thực bối cảnh lịch sử và thiên văn* này cũng không liên quan quá nhiều, không biết cũng không ảnh hưởng đến việc đọc, chỉ là liên quan đến dân chúng, cho nên vẫn muốn nói một chút.

* _Thiên văn: văn dài, ý là quyển truyện này đó._

Chúng ta đều biết, thời kỳ này có thể coi là thời ký loạn lạc nhất trong lịch sử Trung Quốc. Ngũ quốc phân tranh, rất nhiều người đều biết, nhưng cụ thể trong đó là gì?

Cục diện Tấn triều nhất thống quá ngắn ngủi, Tây Tấn thành lập không được bao lâu thì xảy ra loạn Bát Vương. Sau đó là ngoại tộc xâm lấn Trung Nguyên, Tấn triều liền dời đến phía đông nam, đây chính là Đông Tấn.

Cùng với sự tồn tại của Đông Tấn, phương bắc như rắn mất đầu, ngoại tộc xâm lấn, loạn lạc khắp nơi. Một số chính quyền trời sinh tàn bạo, một số chính quyền vì sinh tồn, mọi người chém giết lẫn nhau, trên căn bản thời kỳ này dân chúng không được coi là người.

Lấy một ví dụ, lúc đó Hậu Triệu hoàng đế – Thạch Hổ, chỉ cần là ni cô có chút tư sắc đều được sưu tầm về cung, sau khi có được, liền đem các nàng luộc lên cùng thịt dê thịt bò, không chỉ để cho mình ăn, mà còn ban cho cả thần tử hai bên, xem bọn họ có thể nhận ra được vị thịt người trong đó không. Cái vị Thạch Hồ này chính là Ngũ Hồ* bên trong Yết tộc**.

_*Ngũ Hồ: Ngũ Hồ loạn Hoa – Năm dân tộc người Hồ làm loạn Trung Hoa. Ngũ Hồ tính 5 tộc:_ [ _Hung Nô_ ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hung_N%C3%B4) _(_ [ _Lưu Uyên_ ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C6%B0u_Uy%C3%AAn) _–_ [ _Hán Triệu_ ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%A1n_Tri%E1%BB%87u) _),_ [ _Yết_ ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Y%E1%BA%BFt) _(_ [ _Thạch Lặc_ ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Th%E1%BA%A1ch_L%E1%BA%B7c) _–_ [ _Hậu Triệu_ ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%E1%BA%ADu_Tri%E1%BB%87u) _),_ [ _Tiên Ti_ ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ti%C3%AAn_Ti) _(_ [ _Mộ Dung_ ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%E1%BB%99_Dung_b%E1%BB%99) _– các nước Yên, trừ Bắc Yên),_ [ _Đê_ ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ng%C6%B0%E1%BB%9Di_%C4%90%C3%AA) _(_ [ _Phù Kiên_ ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ph%C3%B9_Ki%C3%AAn) _–_ [ _Tiền Tần_ ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ti%E1%BB%81n_T%E1%BA%A7n) _, Lý Đặc – Thành Hán), Khương (Diêu Trường – nước Hậu Tần)_

_**Hạt tộc: một chi Hung Nô._

Mà bối cảnh trong văn, không sai biệt lắm là đã đến thời kỳ cuối của thời đại này, sau đó chính là triều nhà Tùy*, hiện tại tương đương với hắc ám trước bình minh, nhưng dù sao vẫn là hắc ám.

_*Nhà Tùy: Là nhà kết thúc cục diện nam bắc phân liệt trong hơn 280 năm kể từ sau_ [ _loạn Vĩnh Gia_ ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lo%E1%BA%A1n_V%C4%A9nh_Gia&action=edit&redlink=1) _, hoàn thành thống nhất Trung Quốc_

Lúc này phương bắc vừa trải qua mấy trăm năm thống trị, dân chúng đối với việc phân chia người Hồ người Hán đã không còn quá coi trọng. Như Bắc Chu Vũ Văn Ung tuy rằng là chính quyền của dân tộc Tiên Bi, nhưng đã từ từ Hán hóa. Mà trong thời điểm này thực lực của Bắc Chu rất cường thịnh, là quốc gia có cơ hội nhất thống Trung Nguyên nhất, cho nên dưới trướng hắn có không ít nhân tài.

Nhưng khi đó, cường thịnh hơn cả phải nói đến Đột Quyết, cường thịnh đến mức Vũ Văn Ung không thể không cưới một công chúa Đột Quyết về. Tề quốc còn phải lấy lòng Đột Quyết, chạy theo bọn họ nịnh nọt.

Mà Đột Quyết thì không hề bị Hán hóa, bọn họ vẫn luôn là dân tộc du mục, nhìn ai ngứa mắt, liền xuôi nam cướp bóc, đây là dân tộc có bản tính du mục.

Trần Tỏa của Trần triều phía nam cũng coi như là một vị quân vương hứa hẹn, do phía nam bên kia vẫn do Tấn triều thống trị kéo dài, cho nên không ít người cảm thấy cần phải khôi phục Hán thống*, thì nhất định phải dò xét phía nam, vì Vũ Văn Ung dù có mạnh hơn nữa, dù sao cũng vẫn là dị tộc

_*Hán thống: Sự thống trị của người hán._

Đây chính là bối cảnh tiền đề cho việc mọi người vây giết lão Yến trong bài này.

Mỗi người trong số họ đều có lập trường và lợi ích riêng, có người vì môn phái của mình, có người vì quốc gia của mình, đương nhiên cũng có người vì báo thù riêng, nhìn lão Yến không vừa mắt, không thể chỉ dùng hai chữ người xấu người tốt để phân chia. Lại như Thẩm Kiều, tuy rằng hắn ôn nhu nhân từ, nhưng hắn vẫn làm tốt chuyện, như thường cũng không gây nên tranh luận trong mọi người. Dù vẫn có người cảm thấy hắn quá thánh mẫu, không nên nhẹ dạ, không nên cứu ai như vậy. Cho nên có thể thấy trên cõi đời này vốn không có người nào hoàn mỹ.

Ngũ Hồ: Ngũ Hồ loạn Hoa – Năm dân tộc người Hồ làm loạn Trung Hoa. Ngũ Hồ tính 5 tộc: [Hung Nô](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hung_N%C3%B4) ([Lưu Uyên](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C6%B0u_Uy%C3%AAn) – [Hán Triệu](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%A1n_Tri%E1%BB%87u)), [Yết](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Y%E1%BA%BFt) ([Thạch Lặc](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Th%E1%BA%A1ch_L%E1%BA%B7c) – [Hậu Triệu](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%E1%BA%ADu_Tri%E1%BB%87u)), [Tiên Ti](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ti%C3%AAn_Ti) ([Mộ Dung](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%E1%BB%99_Dung_b%E1%BB%99) – các nước Yên, trừ Bắc Yên), [Đê](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ng%C6%B0%E1%BB%9Di_%C4%90%C3%AA) ([Phù Kiên](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ph%C3%B9_Ki%C3%AAn) – [Tiền Tần](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ti%E1%BB%81n_T%E1%BA%A7n), [Lý Đặc](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%BD_%C4%90%E1%BA%B7c) – [Thành Hán](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Th%C3%A0nh_H%C3%A1n)), [Khương](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ng%C6%B0%E1%BB%9Di_Kh%C6%B0%C6%A1ng) ([Diêu Trường](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Di%C3%AAu_Tr%C6%B0%E1%BB%9Dng) – nước [Hậu Tần](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%E1%BA%ADu_T%E1%BA%A7n))


	53. Chapter 53

Xích phản đồ tam chiết, long đôi lộ cửu bàn. Băng sinh cơ lý lãnh, phong khởi cốt trung hàn*.

_*: Một câu thơ trong bài thơ “Bạch mã thiên” của Trần Ước thời Nam Bắc triều. Ta cũng chẳng hiểu nó nói gì luôn =.=_

Vào Trường An lần nữa, tâm tình hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Thẩm Kiều một thân một mình vào thành, tuy rằng cầm theo kiếm, thân mặc đạo bào, nhưng trông hắn có vẻ bệnh, đôi mắt lại có tật, ngay cả đi đường cũng rất chậm, nhìn thế nào cũng không giống như nhân sĩ võ lâm đi lại trên giang hồ, ngược lại tựa như đạo sĩ tha phương, sợ sệt thế gian hỗn loạn, tùy tiện cầm một thanh kiếm để tự vệ, không gây được chút cảm giác uy hiếp nào.

Trong thành Trường An, đông như trẩy hội, dòng người cuồn cuộn, vẫn giống hệt lần trước hắn tới, chỉ là lần này lại càng thêm náo nhiệt hơn mấy lần.

Hỏi kỹ lại, hắn mới biết rất nhiều người tới nơi này đều là vì chuẩn bị tham gia Bàn Long hội ngày mùng chín tháng chín của Thổ Cốc Hồn vương. Chỉ vì không biết có người nào hóng hớt truyền tin tức ra, nói, tàn quyển của “Chu Dương Sách” cũng sẽ xuất hiện tại lần Bàn Long hội này. Nói là truyền thuyết được chôn cất theo Tần Thủy Hoàng, sau này bị Tây Sở Bá Vương đào lên, Thái A kiếm cũng sắp xuất hiện lần nữa.

Mọi người đều biết, ba tàn quyển khác của “Chu Dương sách” hiện giờ chia ra do Bắc Chu, Thiên Nhai tông, Huyền Đô sơn nắm giữ, xem như danh hoa đã có chủ. Người đánh chủ ý lên chúng từ trước tới nay cũng không ít, nhưng đến nay vẫn chưa từng có người nào chân chính có thể đem ba tàn quyển đó trộm ra được khỏi ba nơi kia làm của riêng. Có thể thấy được độ khó rất cao, cao thủ thông thường đều không làm được. Ví như tàn quyển ẩn núp trong Thiên Nhai tông, không nói người thường, cho dù là cao thủ cấp bậc tông sư như Yến Vô Sư, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ cũng chưa chắc đã có thể toàn thân trở ra.

Còn lại hai tàn quyền tản mạn nhân gian, không biết kết cuộc ra sao. Một quyển được Lục Hợp bang đoạt được, vốn định chuẩn bị dùng cái danh tiêu vật* để vận chuyển về phía nam, trên đường lại bị Yến Vô Sư phá hoại, tàn quyển tiêu tan, từ đây về sau, thế gian không còn tồn tại một quyển kia nữa.

_*Tiêu vật: Vật được vận chuyển bằng cách áp tiêu._

Đã như vậy, nếu như trong buổi họp Bàn Long hội quả thực xuất hiện tàn quyền “Chu Dương Sách”, như vậy, tàn quyển này chính là vật vô chủ hiếm hoi còn sót lại lưu truyền thế gian, không hề thuộc về bất luận người nào. Muốn lấy được nó, độ khó này, khẳng định so với tới Thiên Nhai tông hay Huyền Đô sơn tìm, hoặc là chạy đến nội cung triều Chu khiêu chiến cao thủ đương đại thì tính ra thấp hơn nhiều. Như vậy làm sao lại không khiến người trong giang hồ đỏ mắt?

Tiền tài lay động lòng người, nhưng đối với người trong giang hồ mà nói, kim ngân tài bảo có nhiều hơn nữa, cũng không dụ hoặc bằng võ công cái thế. Cứ tưởng tượng mà xem, Kỳ Phượng Các năm đó, vì vậy mà thành võ công đệ nhất thiên hạ, tung hoành giang hồ, người người ngưỡng vọng, uy phong cỡ nào. Đại trượng phu sinh tại thế gian, chẳng lẽ không nên là như vậy?

Về phần Thái A kiếm, từng là bảo vật trấn quốc của Sở quốc, sau đó lại biến thành vật sở hữu của Tần hoàng, vẫn luôn được cho là kiếm của vua. Mặc dù cũng là thần binh lợi khí, ý nghĩa tượng trưng của nó lại lớn hơn ý nghĩa thực tế. Nghe đồn, có được thanh kiếm này tất có thiên hạ, cùng với ngọc tỷ truyền quốc có tác dụng xấp xỉ ngang nhau. Cứ lấy Nam trần, Bắc Chu làm ví dụ, đều đối với lần tổ chức Bàn Long hội này để ý cực độ, lại phái không ít người tới thăm dò thật giả ra sao.

Nhưng dù là ôm mục đích gì, lần này người đi cùng đường với Thẩm Kiều, nhất định không hề ít.

Thấy khách điếm trong thành đã đầy, Thẩm Kiều liền dự định tiếp tục gấp rút lên đường, ra ngoại thành tìm thôn trấn trên đường tá túc.

Ai biết quần hùng tụ hội, tám phương cùng tới, không những có thể tùy ý thấy người của các đại môn phái, mà ngay cả những môn phái nhỏ ngày thường không chút nổi danh cũng đều tới góp mặt. Có người vì muốn đến xem náo nhiệt thu thêm kiến thức, có người thì nghĩ biết đâu có cơ hội đục nước béo cò, nói tóm lại, đoạn đường đi tới này, mắt thấy đêm đã dần xuống, mà ngay cả trấn nhỏ ngoại thành Trường An cũng đều đã chật kín khách.

Hắn tìm liên tiếp mấy khách điếm, đều được báo là ngay cả phòng chứa củi cũng không còn, trong lòng rất là bất đắc dĩ. Hai mắt hắn không tốt, ban ngày còn có thể dựa vào chút ánh sáng để nhìn ra vài bóng dáng mơ hồ, đêm xuống thì coi như không thấy gì nữa, ngủ đêm bên ngoài vô cùng bất tiện. Không nghĩ tới ngàn dặm xa xôi từ Thái sơn đi tới Trường An, một đường thông thuận, ngược lại đến được tòa thành lớn như Trường An rồi lại đụng phải phiền phức như thế.

“Vị đạo trưởng này, chỗ chúng tôi thật sự là chật kín rồi, ngay cả phòng chứa củi cũng có người ngủ, thực sự không có cách nào kiếm được phòng nghỉ cho ngài a!” Tiểu nhị trong khách điếm xoa xoa tay cười khổ nhìn hắn.

Thẩm Kiều đang định hỏi thêm, lại nghe thấy từ bên cạnh truyền đến một thanh âm nũng nịu: “Ta có đặt trước một gian phòng hảo hạng, bên trong rất là rộng rãi, nếu như đạo trưởng không chê, cùng ta ngủ chung một giường cũng được nha.”

Người trong khách điếm đông như mắc cửi, mấy người gần đó, ngẩng đầu liền thấy một đại mỹ nhân đang dùng cặp mắt tựa hồ thu nhìn một tên đạo sĩ bệnh tật, nhất thời liền cảm thấy không công bằng.

Có người cười trêu nói: “Tiểu nương tử a, nếu thấy cô quạnh, cũng nên tìm người cường tráng một chút, tên đạo sĩ kia thoạt nhìn một cơn gió cũng có thể thổi ngã, có thể phục vụ nổi nàng sao?”

Lời này vừa ra, bên cạnh liền lục tục vang lên mấy tiếng cười.

Mỹ nhân nở nụ cười xinh đẹp: “Ta chỉ thích người tuấn tú như vị đạo trưởng này thôi, không thích mấy xú nam nhân đầu đầy tâm tư xấu xa a!”

Lời này vừa dứt, người vừa khinh bạc liền a một tiếng, vuốt xuống tóc mai chẳng biết từ khi nào đã ít đi một nửa của mình, kinh hãi nói không ra lời.

Mỹ nhân cười nói: “Hôm nay nô gia gặp được cố nhân, tâm tình rất tốt, không muốn thấy máu, các ngươi vẫn nên tự lo đi thôi, miễn cho lát nữa cố nhân của ta không để ý ta, các ngươi liền xui xẻo rồi.”

Trong lúc bọn họ nói chuyện, Thẩm Kiều cũng không quay đầu mà rời khỏi khách điếm.

“Rốt cục ngươi là ai!” Người bị lột bỏ một nửa tóc mau kia ngoài mạnh trong yếu quát hỏi.

Mỹ nhân cũng không có hứng tiếp tục phí sức với bọn họ, thân hình hơi động, tại chỗ chỉ còn lưu lại một làn gió thơm.

“Nô gia là Tiểu Mẫu Đơn, cái tên này có dễ nghe không nha?”

Lời còn văng vẳng bên tai, mọi người nhìn nhau biến sắc: “Bạch Nhung của Hợp Hoan tông? ! Sao yêu nữ này cũng tới!”

Bạch Nhung ra khỏi khách điếm, mắt thấy người phía trước chỉ còn dư lại một bóng lưng xa xa, không khỏi cắn răng, vận khinh công đuổi theo, mở miệng quát lên: “Thẩm Kiều, ngươi đứng lại đó cho ta!”

Không biết có phải nghe thấy lời nàng nói hay không, thân ảnh phía trước rốt cục cũng đã dừng lại.

Thẩm Kiều quay người, khe khẽ thở dài: “Xin hỏi có gì chỉ giáo?”

Từ nhỏ Bạch Nhung đã lớn lên ở Hợp Hoan tông, chứng kiến thế gian hiểm ác nhất là lòng người, dơ bẩn nhất là diện mạo, nàng cảm thấy chính mình từ lâu đã luyện thành tâm địa sắt đá, mọi việc không chút quan tâm. Vậy mà lúc này, giờ khắc này, đối mặt với sự bất đắc dĩ cùng không muốn của Thẩm Kiều với mình, một luồng oan ức mạnh mẽ bỗng dưng vọt tới trong lòng.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng thật đúng là trở mặt vô tình. Ngày đó ngươi ẩn náu tại Bạch Long quan, chúng ta phụng sư mệnh đến tìm bắt, nếu không phải ta giúp ngươi trì hoãn thời gian, bây giờ ngươi làm sao còn có thể sống sót mà đứng ở chỗ này? Cái gọi là tri ân tất báo của ngươi, lẽ nào chính là đối xử với ta như thế ?!”

Nàng thấy Thẩm Kiều im lặng, không nhịn được hơi cười lạnh: “Chẳng lẽ Thẩm đạo trưởng đem cái chết của hai tên đạo sĩ kia cũng tính hết lên đầu ta? Lúc đó trong chúng ta có một trưởng lão kè kè bên cạnh, Tiêu Sắt lại càng như hổ rình mồi chờ bắt được sai lầm của ta, ngươi muốn ta vì hai cái người chưa từng gặp mặt đem chính mình dâng lên sao?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Chuyện ngày đó, ta thật sự phải cảm tạ ngươi, mà Trúc huynh và Sơ Nhất, đích thực cũng đã chết. Đây là tạo nghiệt của Hợp Hoan tông, oan có đầu, nợ có chủ, ta sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ đòi lại từ bọn họ. Rất nhiều chuyện đã không thể cứu vãn, cứ quấn quýt ai đúng ai sai, cũng không có ý nghĩa gì.”

Bạch Nhung cắn chặt môi dưới, trầm mặc chốc lát: “Ta nghe nói ngươi liều mạng, một thân công lực mất hết, muốn cùng sư phụ ta đồng quy vu tận, kết quả thầy ta trọng thương, suýt chút nữa mất mạng, ngươi, hiện tại ngươi vẫn tốt chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vẫn tốt, đa tạ sự quan tâm của ngươi.”

Bạch Nhung: “Sư tôn cũng bị thương không nhẹ, hắn lo lắng Nguyên Tú Tú nhân cơ hội này bỏ đá xuống giếng, liền tự mình tìm một nơi bí ẩn luyện công, không ai có thể tìm được.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngay cả ngươi cũng không biết?”

Bạch Nhung cười thảm: “Sao vậy, lẽ nào ngươi cho rằng hắn sẽ tin tưởng ta?”

Tuy Thẩm Kiều biết lần này nàng làm ra vẻ mặt đó tám chín phần là muốn khiến mình đồng tình, nhưng cũng thật sự không nói ra được lời hung ác gì.

Bạch Nhung ôn nhu nói: “Ta biết ngươi muốn tìm sư tôn báo thù, chỉ là hiện giờ đừng nói là ta không biết hắn ở nơi nào, cho dù có biết, ta cũng không thể nhìn ngươi đi chịu chết. Ngươi bây giờ, còn chưa đủ làm đối thủ của sư tôn.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Đa tạ cho biết, nhưng hiện giờ ta tạm thời cũng chưa có ý định tìm hắn.”

Bạch Nhung: “Vậy ngươi muốn tìm ai? Ngươi muốn tới Vương thành của Thổ Cốc Hồn tham dự Bàn Long hội? Ngươi muốn cứu Yến Vô Sư?”

Nàng vốn thông minh nhanh trí, tự nhiên rất nhanh đã có thể đoán ra được ý đồ đến của Thẩm Kiều.

Thấy Thẩm Kiều không đáp, Bạch Nhung thở dài: “Thẩm lang, ngươi có biết mình đang làm gì không? Yến Vô Sư cho dù có võ công tuyệt đỉnh, thiên hạ ít người có thể địch, nhưng dưới sự vây công của năm đại cao thủ đương thời, cho dù hắn là Đại La Kim tiên, cũng không còn đường sống sót? Lại nói hắn đối với ngươi như vậy, tại sao ngươi còn có thể bất kể hiềm khích lúc trước, đừng nói là người, cho dù là một con chó con mèo, cũng đều sẽ nhớ kỹ người luôn luôn thương tổn mình, lần sau cũng không dám tới gần nữa? Tình ngươi đối với hắn thật sự sâu đến vậy sao?”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Vì sao nhất định phải là có tình mới có thể đi cứu?”

Bạch Nhung: “Nếu vô tình, tại sao phải nguyện khổ mà dâng tặng mạng mình? Ngươi bây giờ cho dù lợi hại đến đâu cũng không thể lấy một địch năm. Đừng nói là ngươi, Yến Vô Sư cũng không được, sư tôn ta cũng không được, mà ngay cả Kỳ Phượng các tái sinh cũng không được. Bàn Long hội mở ngày mùng chín tháng chín, nhưng ngày giết lại là mùng tám. Hôm nay đã là mùng năm, coi như ngươi lập tức chạy tới, cũng không kịp nữa rồi!”

Thấy Thẩm Kiều yên lặng không nói, dung nhan luôn cười của nàng trừ trước đến nay cũng hiện thêm mấy phần quở trách: “Lẽ nào ngươi không hiểu, ta là không muốn nhìn ngươi đi vào chỗ chết!”

Bạch Nhung có hảo cảm với hắn, Thẩm Kiều không phải gỗ, tất nhiên có thể cảm nhận được.

Người như Bạch Nhung, mọi chuyện đều phải tính lợi, nàng không thể chỉ bởi vì yêu thích Thẩm Kiều mà vì hắn trả giá bằng cả tính mạng hay là phản bội sư môn. Nàng thậm chí cũng sẽ không vì Thẩm Kiều mà ngỗ nghịch lại trưởng lão. Chỉ khi trong khả năng không thương tổn đến lợi ích của mình, nàng mới nguyện ý vì Thẩm Kiều mà cung cấp chút tiện nghi. Một chút này dễ như ăn cháo, nhưng đối với nàng mà nói, chuyện này đã là một việc cực kỳ khác biệt khó mà làm ra rồi.

Nhưng nàng cũng không hiểu Thẩm Kiều, Thẩm Kiều cũng không muốn giải thích nhiều. Hắn không muốn để Bạch Nhung hiểu lầm, hai người nếu như từ lúc ban đầu đã đi hai con đường tách biệt, đối với nàng ngược lại lại là chuyện tốt.

“Đa tạ lời khuyên bảo của ngươi, nhưng ta vẫn phải đi.” Hắn nhìn thẳng vào Bạch Nhung, “Hợp Hoan tông trong cái nhìn của người ngoài, chính là nơi hung hiểm ăn tươi nuốt sống con người, nhưng với ngươi mà nói, lại như cá gặp nước, vui vẻ thích thú.”

Bạch Nhung: “Nói cho cùng, vẫn là ngươi không nhìn lọt mắt một yêu nữ như ta.”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Ngươi hiểu lầm, ý của ta là, ta biết ngươi không cam lòng chỉ là một đệ tử bình thường trong Hợp Hoan tông. Ta cũng không có quyền yêu cầu ngươi, ta chỉ mong rằng, ngươi có thể trân trọng mình nhiều hơn, đừng khiến mình biến thành dạng người như Hoắc Tây Kinh hay Tang Cảnh Hành. Ngươi cùng bọn họ khác biệt.”

Một câu “Ngươi cùng bọn họ khác biệt”, khiến Bạch Nhung đột nhiên cảm thấy viền mắt có chút ê ẩm, trên mặt vẫn như cũ không lộ vẻ gì, yên nhiên* cười nói: “Vậy ngươi có thể luôn luôn ở lại bên ta, coi chừng ta, đốc thúc ta không trở thành người như vậy nha!”

* _Yên nhiên: Xinh đẹp, thản nhiên_

“Thật xin lỗi.” Thẩm Kiều chỉ nói ba chữ này, liền quay người rời đi.

Bạch Nhung giậm chân: “Thẩm Kiều!”

Nhưng mà Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh, mịt mờ như nhạn, túc hạ vô trần*, đối phương đảo mắt đã ở cách xa mấy trượng, đạo bào phiêu diêu, càng đi càng xa, cuối cùng cũng không quay đầu lại.

* _Túc hạ vô trần: Dưới chân không chút bụi._

……

Vương thành Thổ Cốc Hồn, thành Phục Kỳ, ngày mùng tám tháng chín.

Tây Vực quanh năm nhiều bão cát mà ít mưa sa, nhưng năm nay lại có chút khác biệt. Từ sau khi lập thu, nhiều ngày mưa phùn liên miên, kiến trúc Vương thành quanh năm phủ bụi theo đó dường như rực rỡ hẳn lên.

Dưới ảnh hưởng của văn hóa Trung Nguyên, vương công quý tộc của Thổ Cốc Hồn đều nói tiếng Hán, dùng chữ Hán, thậm chí ngay cả xiêm ý nhà Hán cũng đầy rẫy khắp nơi trên đường lớn. Cộng với việc gần tới Bàn Long hội, trong thành nhân sĩ Trung Nguyên nhiều hơn rất nhiều, chợt nhìn qua lại tưởng như đã quay lại Trường An.

Ngoại thành có một đình tránh mưa, tên là Âm Dương đình, không biết là xây thừ tháng năm nào, chỉ vì bên trái giáp núi bên phải giáp sông, mà đình vừa vặn nằm ở nơi giao giữa sơn và thủy, đúng là ranh giới âm dương.

Đình dựa theo phong cách Trung Nguyên xây lên, chỉ thấy ở chỗ góc cuối mái cong có chút phong cách dị vực rất nhỏ, vì tuổi tác xa xưa, ngay cả ba chữ Âm Dương đình cũng đã bong ra từng mảng. Dưới màu thuốc đen, lộ ra màu sắc nguyên bản của gỗ.

Yến Vô Sư đang chắp tay trong đình, không biết đã đứng bao lâu.

Ánh mắt của hắn nhìn ra phía ngoài đình, tư thái khá là nhàn nhã, như là đang xem múa, lại như là đang chờ người.

Xa xa, giữa những tàng cây ẩm ướt, xuất hiện một người.

Người kia một thân trang phục màu đen, trên đầu không một chút tóc, khuôn mặt cực kỳ tuấn mỹ, khóe mắt lại ẩn hiện phong sương. Hắn một tay bung dù, đang chậm rãi đi về phía này.

“A di đà phật, Yến tông chủ biệt lai vô dạng?”

Âm điệu của hắn giống như đang nói chuyện phiếm về việc nhà, nhưng lại rành mạch rơi vào tai người khác, không hề vì khoảng cách mà giảm đi nửa điểm.

Yến Vô Sư nhàn nhạt nói: “Từ biệt tại Xuất Vân tự, tóc ngươi vẫn không dài ra được chút nào, có thể thấy ngày thường suy nghĩ quá nhiều, cuộc sống quá mức phiền muộn a, làm một hòa thượng yên phận, đối với ngươi mà nói, khó khăn đến thế sao?”

Nghe ra sự trào phúng cùng cay nghiệt xảo quyệt trong lời nói, Tuyết Đình thiền sư khẽ cười khổ: “Yến tông chủ vẫn là nói chuyện không tha người như vậy!”

Yến Vô Sư: “Hẹn ta là Đoạn Văn Ương, tại sao xuất hiện lại là ngươi. Chẳng lẽ đường đường là quốc sư tiền nhiệm của Chu quốc, cũng tự mình đọa lạc, cấu kết cùng đám người Đột Quyết rồi?”

Tuyết Đình thiền sư: “Yến tông chủ tái xuất giang hồ, liền quấy lên tinh phong huyết vũ, khiến thiên hạ không được an bình. Theo bần tăng thấy, ngươi vẫn nên tìm một nơi nào đó, chuyên tâm tìm hiểu võ công là hơn, cũng tránh cho tay ngươi khỏi tăng thêm oan nghiệt.”

Yến Vô Sư cười lớn: “Từ xưa tới nay ta ghét nhất chính là đám lừa trọc miệng đầy phật pháp từ bi như ngươi. Hôm nay cùng là người thông minh, cho nên đừng phí lời, trực tiếp nói thẳng vào vấn đề đi!”

Tuyết Đình thiền sư vẫn một bộ dạng hạ mắt phục tùng: “Phật dạy người nên hướng thiện, bỏ xuống đồ đao, lập địa thành phật, nhưng đối với những kẻ dạy mãi không sửa, cũng có thể dùng kim cương lôi đình ra để thi uy. Đối với người như Yến tông chủ đây, phật pháp thuyết giáo có ích lợi gì? Chỉ có thể dùng võ khuất phục, lấy giết chóc ngăn giết chóc.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Để ta đoán xem, ngươi và Đoạn Văn Ương ước hẹn cùng tới đây vây giết ta. Vũ Văn Ung không chịu trọng dụng Phật môn, ngươi liền phái người thâm nhập Đột Quyết, ngày qua ngày, dẫn dắt Đà Bát Khả Hãn tin phụng phật giáo. Nhưng người Đột Quyết bản tính lang sói, ảnh hưởng của Phật môn chung quy cũng có hạn. Ngươi không còn cách nào, chỉ có thể đem lực chú ý thả lại Bắc Chu.”

“Vũ Văn Ung đối với Phật môn kiêng kỵ vô cùng, cho dù ngươi diệt Hoán Nguyệt tông, hắn cũng sẽ không trọng dụng Phật môn. Cho nên biện pháp tốt nhất, chính là trước hết giết chết ta, sau đó ám hại Vũ Văn Ung, trợ thái tử Vũ Văn Uân đăng cơ. Vũ Văn Uân khác với cha, hắn đối với Phật môn hảo cảm rất sâu, cũng không uổng công ngươi mấy năm này vẫn luôn ở bên người hắn thổi gió. Chỉ cần hắn đứng lên cầm quyền, Phật môn tại Bắc Chu lập tức có thể khôi phục phong quang ngày trước.”

Tuyết Đình thiền sư miệng vẫn nguyên phật hiệu: “Vũ Văn Ung sát phạt quá nặng, hao tiền tốn của, không phải điều minh quân nên làm. Đánh trận với Tề càng khiến cả nước lao tâm lao lực, bách tính sớm muộn cũng không chịu nổi gánh nặng.”

Yến Vô Sư đầy hứng thú: “Nói như vậy, ngươi cảm thấy thái tử Vũ Văn Uân mới là minh quân?”

Tuyết Đình thiền sư chỉ nói: “Thái tử phật căn thâm hậu, phật tâm thông suốt, có duyên với phật.”

Yến Vô Sưu ung dung nở nụ cười: “Với dáng vẻ kia của Vũ Văn Uân, vậy mà ngươi cũng có thể trợn mắt nói mò, thực sự là không dễ dàng. Không phải muốn giết ta sao, nhanh lại đây, Đoạn Văn Ương đâu, bảo hắn lăn ra !”

Kèm theo tiếng nói vừa dứt của hắn, giữa không trung truyền đến tiếng cười vang vọng: “Yến tông chủ cuồng ngạo như vậy, lại không nghĩ tới hôm nay có thể là ngày chết của mình sao?”


	54. Chapter 54

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười nói: “Lão lừa trọc, võ công của ngươi được người nâng lên ba vị trí đầu, giết ta vẫn còn muốn kéo Đoạn Văn Ương hỗ trợ, ngươi có tự cảm thấy mất mặt hay không?”

Tuyết Đình thiền sư vẻ mặt nhàn nhạt: “Chỉ cần hôm nay Yến tông chủ có thể chết, tư thái mặt mũi thì có cái gì quan trọng, Yến tông chủ không khỏi nghĩ quá nhiều rồi.”

Yến Vô Sư cười vang: “Ngươi muốn tìm Đột Quyết giúp đỡ, sao không dứt khoát kéo hồn phách Hồ Lộc Cổ tới, chỉ một Đoạn Văn Ương thì có thể làm gì bản tọa?”

“Yến tông chủ hà tất phải tự tin như vậy, nếu hôm nay ngươi bất hạnh ngã xuống nơi này, chẳng lẽ không phải lúc xuống hoàng tuyền mất hết mặt mũi sao?

Nói chuyện không làm lỡ công phu ra tay, trong nháy mắt roi ảnh đầy trời từ trên giáng xuống, đem tất cả đường lui phía trên của Yến Vô Sư niêm phong lại.

Cái roi lúc trước Đoạn Văn Ương giao đấu cùng Lý Thanh Ngư và Thẩm Kiều đã bị hủy, hiện giờ chiếc trong tay này có tên là Mười Trượng Nhuyễn Hồng, mới được chế tạo. Công phu dùng vào đó so với cái trước không ít hơn nửa phân, có thể nói nó còn tăng thêm thuộc tính dai mềm, theo cổ tay hắn chấn động, phối hợp với thân hình biến ảo, đã biến hóa thành hàng vạn huyễn ảnh, khiến người hoa mắt, không biết nên làm thế nào.

Rất hiển nhiên, công lực của hắn, so với lúc trước khi giao thủ tại Tô phủ với Lý Thanh Ngư và Thẩm Kiều, lại cao minh hơn không ít.

Chỉ cần không phải loại xoàng xĩnh, không chịu cam lòng yên phận, bất kể là bản thân, hay là thân thủ, mỗi người đều sẽ luôn tiến bộ.

Tiên pháp của Đoạn Văn Ương đi theo con đường quỷ quyệt khó lường, trong đó phối hợp cả đao pháp Tây Vực, hai thứ kết hợp, nhất thời như cuồng sa đầy trời đập thẳng vào mặt, phảng phất như vô biên vô hạn, vĩnh viễn không thấy được phần kết, khiến người ta không khỏi nghẹt thở tuyệt vọng, vì vậy mà đánh mấy ý chí chiến đấu.

Nhưng mà, người hắn gặp lại là Yến Vô Sư.

Yến Vô Sư tay không binh khí, dưới sự vây công của hai đại cao thủ lại thong dong du tẩu, ngón tay làm kiếm, dưới sự thao túng bằng chân khí của y, hoa rơi lá rụng đều biến thành ngàn vạn lưỡi đao sắc bén, khiến cho công kích của Đoạn Văn Ương hoàn toàn hóa thành hư ảo.

Tuyết Đình thiền sư vẻ mặt biến hóa rất ít. So với tượng phật trong chùa miếu nhìn qua hắn càng giống thần linh hơn, không vui không buồn, chưa bao giờ vì biến động bên ngoài mà phẫn nộ.

Lúc này coi như nhìn thấy Đoạn Văn Ương gặp khó, hắn cũng không kinh không sợ, hai tay kết ấn nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra. Vốn chỉ là mười đầu ngón tay trắng nõn dị trường lại vì chân khí ngưng tụ mà càng thêm giống như lưu ly phát sáng. Khuôn mặt Tuyết Đình cũng như nhiễm thêm một tầng ánh trăng mỏng manh, tuấn mỹ như ngọc tượng.

“Bất Động Minh Vương Ấn” tổng cộng có sáu ấn, vừa rồi hắn liên tiếp ấn ra ba chưởng cũng không làm gì được Yến Vô Sư. Lúc này ấn ra chính là ấn thứ tư thứ năm, bất động như núi và niêm hoa nhất tiếu*.

_*Niêm hoa nhất tiếu: Cầm hoa nở nụ cười._

Cái trước dùng thủ thay công, cái sau dùng nhu thắng cương, ấn trên tay hắn từ rối rắm khó lường biến thành sự vật cảnh đẹp ý vui đến cực điểm, càng khiến người ta bất tri bất giác thả lỏng tinh thần phòng bị.

Thời điểm “Bất động như núi” tung ra, bên tai mọi người đều truyền đến một tiếng ông cực lớn, đầu óc mơ hồ một chút, ngay cả roi trong tay Đoạn Văn Ương cũng không tự chủ được mà dừng trong nháy mắt. Yến Vô Sư lại không hề bị ảnh hưởng chút nào, thậm chí còn cười lạnh một tiếng. Y không thèm quan tâm Tuyết Đình kết ấn Niêm Hoa đang hướng lưng mình ấn tới, vẫn như trước vươn tay bắt lấy roi của Đoạn Văn Ương, không chút coi trọng bóng roi dệt thành một màn, cư nhiên cường ngạnh nắm lấy roi đối phương, sau đó kéo tới vặn mạnh một cái, toàn thân xoay chuyển, mượn lực đánh lực, dùng chân khí đem Đoạn Văn Ương đẩy về phía Tuyết Đình thiền sư!

Tuyết Đình thiền sư dưới chân chợt điểm, người trước đã phiêu ra sau mấy trượng, đã thấy Yến Vô Sư dùng một địch hai, không lùi mà tiến, cư nhiên đuổi tới, mặt đối mặt cùng Tuyết Đình chạm chưởng.

Cường cường đối nghịch, chân khí của hai cao thủ cấp độ tông sư không hề nhường nhau, bắn ra hậu quả khủng khiếp. Chỉ một thoáng tiếng nổ vang trời, dùng hai người làm trung tâm mà sinh ra một vòng xoáy, cuốn vạn vật thiên địa vào. Đoạn Văn Ương chỉ cảm thấy khí lưu mạnh mẽ đập vào mặt. Hắn không thể không miễn cưỡng thu roi, lui lại năm sáu bước, mới thoát ly được sức ảnh hưởng đáng sợ này.

Mà lúc đó song phương, ngay cả nửa bước cũng chưa từng lui lại, lá rụng dưới chân toàn bộ bị chân khí cuốn lên, vần vũ đầy trời.

Tuyết Đình mặt không cảm xúc nhìn chằm chằm Yến Vô Sư, trong lòng bỗng dưng sinh ra một luồng cảm giác vô cùng mãnh liệt: Hôm nay nếu như không thể giết chết đối phương, chỉ sợ sau này sẽ không bao giờ còn cơ hội nữa!

Thân là tông sư, tôn nghiêm Tuyết Đình tự nhiên cũng có. Nếu như có thể, hắn tự nhiên càng thích quang minh chính đại đơn độc giao thủ với Yến Vô Sư một trận. Nhưng không thể, trên người hắn còn phải gánh vác trọng trách chấn hưng Phật môn, mà Yến Vô Sư lại chính là trở ngại lớn nhất của hắn. Không còn Yến Vô Sư, Phật môn mới có thể khôi phục lại địa vị khi trước tại Bắc Chu. Trận chiến này, tình thế bắt buộc, tuyệt không thể bại!

Yến Vô Sư bỗng dưng nở nụ cười với hắn. Nụ cười này khó hiểu cũng quá mức quỷ quyệt, khiến Tuyết Đình không khỏi khẽ cau mày.

Mà một khắc sau, Yến Vô Sư vẫn chưa tiếp tục cùng hắn động thủ, mà trực tiếp quay người, đánh về phía Đoạn Văn Ương.

Lúc này Đoạn Văn Ương vừa lúc nâng “Mười Trượng Nhuyễn Hồng” lên cao, hướng về phía Yến Vô Sư đánh xuống.

Trận roi này thế phá vạn cân, vì mười thành chân khí rót vào mà hóa thành bạch hồng*.

* _Bạch hồng: Cầu vồng trắng, đại khía chắc là hóa thành một vòng cung trắng xóa đó._

Nhưng hắn không thể ngờ là Yến Vô Sư lại đột nhiên buông tha Tuyết Đình thiền sư, đi về phía mình.

Quả thật là đi, cước bộ nhàn nhã, ung dung không vội, nhưng lại chỉ ngắn ngủi vài bước, y đã từ chỗ Tuyết Đình thiền sư mà đi tới trước mặt Đoạn Văn Ương, sau đó vươn tay trực tiếp chụp vào đạo bạch hồng kia.

Chiêu thức ấy hết sức kỳ quái, quả thật giống như rất chậm, lại chuẩn xác bắt được roi ảnh chân chính. “Mười Trượng Nhuyễn Hồng” cứ như vậy bị hắn chộp trong tay, mà tay Yến Vô Sư lại không hề tổn hại.

Đoạn Văn Ương hơi biến sắc, nhưng không chờ hắn phản ứng được, năm ngón tay đối phương đã khép lại. Cây roi phí đi không ít tâm tư của Đoạn Văn Ương cứ như vậy bị tay hắn cứng rắn cắt nát!

“Sư phụ ngươi lẽ nào không dạy ngươi sao, trước mặt cao thủ thực sự, tất cả vũ khí bất quá đều chỉ là hư vọng.”

Khóe miệng Yến Vô Sư lộ ra một vệt ý cười tàn nhẫn, trong khi nói chuyện tay đã thuận theo chiếc roi bị cắt nát, trượt về phía tay Đoạn Văn Ương.

Đổi lại là người bình thừng, tám chín phần sẽ bị bắt lấy, nhưng Đoạn Văn Ương dù sao cũng không phải phàm phu tục tử thông thường. Hắn cũng không lãng phí nhiều tâm sức mà chia buồn với chiếc roi của mình, ngay trong một khắc roi hủy kia, hắn đã rút tay ra, một tay khác đánh về phía ngực Yến Vô Sư.

Cùng lúc đó, Tuyết Đình thiền sư đi sau mà đến trước, “Bất Động Minh Vương ấn” đã đánh đến hậu tâm Yến Vô Sư. Tốc độ của hắn so với Đoạn Văn Ương thậm chí còn nhanh hơn ba phần!

Dưới chân Yến Vô Sư không nhúc nhích, thân hình lại đã biến mất không còn bóng dáng trước mặt Đoạn Văn Ương. Nhưng Đoạn Văn Ương biết, đây cũng chỉ là thủ thuật che mắt, vì một người căn bản không có khả năng chỉ trong chớp mắt biến mất ngay cả tàn ảnh cũng không còn. Cho nên một chưởng này của hắn vẫn chưa từng chậm lại.

Vậy mà, một chưởng này lại thật sự đánh vào khoảng không!

Thế gian này sao có thể có loại khinh công nhanh như thế?

Đoạn Văn Ương không có cách nào tin tưởng.

Ở đầu kia, Yến Vô Sư cùng Tuyết Đình thiền sư lần thứ hai chính diện đối chưởng.

Lần này uy lực càng sâu, cây cối gần đó thậm chí còn bị chân khí chấn động đến mức run rẩy ào ào, gần như sắp đổ. Thân cây lấy tốc độ mắt thường cũng có thể thấy mà rạn nứt.

Lần này, Yến Vô Sư và Tuyết Đình thiền sư cùng lùi về sau ba bước.

Nam nhân này chẳng lẽ là quái vật sao!

Đoạn Văn Ương tận mắt nhìn đối phương dùng một địch hai giao thủ, cảm giác này nhất thời tự nhiên sinh ra.

Hắn tự xưng là thiên phú dị bẩm, sư phụ Hồ Lộc Cổ năm đó ở vào tuổi hắn còn chưa làm được đến thế, nhưng khi gặp gỡ loại nhân vật tựa như yêu quái Yến Vô Sư này, rốt cục cũng liên tục thất bại. Lúc trước nghe nói sư đệ Côn Tà bị Yến Vô Sư một đường truy đuổi, trốn vô cùng chật vật, hắn còn cười nhạo đối phương kém cỏi vô năng. Hiện giờ nhìn hắn, hắn kỳ thực so với đối phương cũng không tốt hơn bao nhiêu.

Có thêm loại tuyệt đỉnh tông sư đứng trong hàng ba thiên hạ như Tuyết Đình thiền sư này liên thủ, vậy mà lại không thể giết chết được một Yến Vô Sư ?!

“Vừa rồi y dùng thân pháp tên gọi di hình hoán ảnh. Môn công phu này nếu luyện đến tận cùng, liền có thể đạt tới cảnh giới “Chỉ xích thiên nhai*”, nhìn thì như cách ngươi rất gần, kỳ thực căn bản lại chưa từng ở gần ngươi. Mục tiêu của y vẫn luôn đặt trên người hòa thượng Tuyết Đình kia, ngươi không cần bị hắn mê hoặc.”

_*Chỉ xích thiên nhai: gần nhau trong gang tấc mà biển trời cách mặt_

Một thanh âm vang lên bên tai Đoạn Văn Ương, đối phương buộc âm thành tuyến, cố ý chỉ làm cho mình hắn nghe thấy, mà thanh âm này, Đoạn Văn Ương cũng không xa lạ gì.

Tiếng nói vừa dứt, phía bên trái Yến Vô Sư, đột nhiên xuất hiện một thanh kiếm.

Cùng kiếm đồng thời xuất hiện, là tiếng đàn thưa thớt vang lên.

Ánh kiếm tử khí mịt mờ, quang hoa lưu chuyển, vừa vặn phối hợp với tiếng đàn không một kẽ hở, thừa dịp Yến Vô Sư chuyên tâm giao thủ cùng Tuyết Đình thiền sư, trực tiếp phá tan cấu trúc chân khí hộ thể nghiêm mật của Yến Vô Sư, mượn ma công có cùng căn cơ nguồn gốc, tìm tới chút kẽ hở của y.

Mà trong nháy mắt kẽ hở bại lộ đó, ánh kiếm cũng vừa hay phá công mà đến, mục tiêu nhắm thẳng Yến Vô Sư!

“ “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển” có một sơ hở, luyện càng cao, nhược điểm này càng trí mạng. Yến Vô Sư đạt tới chín tầng công lực, chính vì kẽ hở này mà không cách nào tiến thêm được một bước để đạt tới cảnh giới viên mãn toàn diện. Muốn giết hắn, chính là lúc này!”

Giọng Nghiêng Lăng Tán vang lên rõ ràng, người lại không biết ở nơi đâu. E là hắn đã sớm tới, chỉ là vẫn luôn ẩn nấp chưa ra, chờ đợi thời cơ thích hợp, dùng tiếng đàn mê hoặc tâm ý, để hiệu quả có thể đạt tới mức tốt nhất.

Ở đây nếu như nói ai có tư cách bình luận võ công của Yến Vô Sư nhất, vậy không thể nghi ngờ chính là người cùng từ Ma Môn mà ra với y, tông chủ Pháp Kính tông.

Ánh kiếm màu tím thế như chẻ tre, quả nhiêm đâm rách xiêm y Yến Vô Sư, huyết sắc lập tức từ sau lưng nhuộm đỏ.

Yến Vô Sư hừ cười: “Một đám phế vật, bản tọa lười chơi cùng các ngươi!”

Dứt lời y xoay người vỗ tới Quân Tử Bất Khí kiếm của Úc Ái, ánh kiếm hơi động, lại vẫn như cũ xông thẳng về phía Yến Vô Sư.

Tiếng đàn đột nhiên từ bình ổn đổi thành vang lớn!

Nghiễm Lăng Tán quát lên: “Kẽ hở ma tâm đã hiện!”

Chữ còn chưa nói hết, lại có một người từ một hướng khác xuất hiện, chưởng phong ác liệt đánh về phía Yến Vô Sư!

Mà Tuyết Đình thiền sư hai tay đã kết ấn, tà áo tung bay, đây là tầng cuối cùng của “Bất Động Minh Vương ấn”, Nghiệp Hỏa Hồng Liên!

Hồng Liên Nghiệp Hỏa như biển như trời, vô biên vô hạn, mãnh liệt cháy đỏ, dũng mãnh như triều*, đốt sạch toàn bộ cuồng vọng thế gian.

_*Triều: Thủy triều_

Chân khí hộ thể kín kẽ hoàn mỹ của Yến Vô Sư rốt cục xuất hiện một vết rách.

Nghiệp hỏa tầng tầng rót vào, khiến vết rách từ tử mở rộng, sau khi hoàn toàn xé mở, là đâm thẳng ma tâm, nhổ lên tận gốc!

Sau một khác, năm ngón tay trắng nõn thon dài khắc ở trên ngực Yến Vô Sư.

Người sau khóe miệng tràn ra chút sắc đỏ.

Nhưng thần sắc của y cũng thuận theo đó mà trở nên tàn nhẫn. Ống tay áo cuốn về phía Tuyết Đình thiền sư, nội lực mạnh mẽ bao phủ tới, làm cho Tuyết Đình không thể không tránh né mũi nhọn, lập lức lùi lại sau nửa bước.

Chính là nửa bước này, Yến Vô Sư xoay người trực tiếp nắm lấy trường kiếm đâm sâu vào thân thể, dùng sức vặn, cũng như vừa rồi xắn nát roi Đoạn Văn Ương, Quân Tử Bất Khí kiếm lập tức vỡ thành từng mảnh vụn. Y hóa tay thành trảo, đến thẳng mặt Úc Ái, hai người trong nháy mắt qua tay hơn mười chiêu, mà lúc này Đậu Yến Sơn vừa vặn đánh một chưởng tới, ở kẽ hở trên hậu tâm* Yến Vô Sư in xuống một chưởng.

_*Hậu tâm: Giữa lưng_

Đắc thủ!

Đậu Yến Sơn vốn không ôm nhiều hi vọng, không hề nghĩ rằng lại có niềm vui bất ngờ. Một chưởng này của hắn dùng tới mười phần công lực, Yến Vô Sư cứng rắn nhận lấy, tuyệt đối không thể bình yên vô sự.

Có hai chưởng làm mồi của Tuyết Đình thiền sư và Đậu Yến Sơn, áp lực của Đoạn Văn Ương và Úc Ái chợt giảm.

Nghiễm Lăng Tán tuy rằng chưa từng lộ diện, nhưng tiếng đàn của hắn lại không thể nói là không công. Nhờ hắn đúng lúc phát hiện kẽ hở tẩu hỏa nhập ma lưu lại sau lần động thủ của Yến Vô Sư với Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ khi trước, do đó mới có thể lật đổ Hoàng Long.

Đậu Yến Sơn thấy Tuyết Đình thiền sư không còn cố gắng, trái lại chỉ đứng ở bên cạnh quan chiến, cũng dừng tay, hỏi: “Đại sư vì cớ gì lại ngừng tay?”

Tuyết Đình thiền sư: “Ta với Yến Vô Sư mỗi người có một lập trường riêng, cũng không tính là thù riêng. Lần vây quét này đúng là vạn bất đắc dĩ. Dù thế nào, đối thủ như y, chung quy cũng nên tôn kính, mà không phải ở nơi này rơi vào kết cục chết người.”

Đậu Yến Sơn âm thầm cười lạnh, lòng nói nếu ngươi thật sự thanh cao, cần gì phải gia nhập lần vây giết này, trên mặt lại vẫn không mảy may bộc lộ, cười híp mắt nói: “Đại sư quả nhiên là có phong độ cao nhân!”

Tuyết Đình thiên sư dường như nhìn thấu tâm tư hắn, nhàn nhạt nói: “Đậu bang chủ cũng biết, cho dù Yến Vô Sư chết, tàn quyển Chu Dương Sách bị y hủy diệt cũng không thể trở lại.”

Đậu Yến Sơn ha ha cười một tiếng: “Yến Vô Sư một mình khuấy lên chiến cuộc cả thiên hạ, nếu hắn chết, mọi người cũng coi như thanh tĩnh. Phật môn cũng có thể thịnh vượng, vậy ta ở đây chúc mừng đại sư một tiếng!”

Khi hai người nói chuyện, Yến Vô Sư lại trúng thêm một chưởng. Không phải y không muốn rời đi, mà là kẽ hở đã hiện, bị tiếng đàn khống chế tâm thần, cộng với hai chưởng lúc trước, nội thương in xuống, công lực không còn bằng lúc trước. Lúc này trước sự ép sát của Úc Ái và Đoạn Văn Ương, chân khí phòng ngự triệt để phá vụn, trên người lại trúng thêm hai chưởng.

Đương nhiên, Úc Ái và Đoạn Văn Ương cũng không tốt hơn chỗ nào. Một kẻ trường kiếm gãy đứt, ngực trúng ba chưởng, sắc mặt trắng bệch, đạp chân lùi về sau vài bước, rốt cục ngã nhào trên đất, một kẻ roi dài đã hủy, xương sườn gãy mất mấy cây, khóe miệng ói ra mấy búng máu.

Dưới tình huống như vậy, Yến Vô Sư vẫn còn dư lực đào tẩu. Thân hình hắn hóa thành một đạo tàn ảnh. Đậu Yến Sơn và Nghiễm Lăng Tán lập tức biến sắc, muốn cản lại cũng không còn kịp nữa rồi.

Cùng lúc đó, Tuyết Đình thiền sư cũng biến mất tại chỗ. Khinh công của hắn vận dụng đến cực hạn, trực tiếp ngăn lại Yến Vô Sư, dưới uy lực của “Bất Động Minh Vương ấn”, Yến Vô Sư bị ép phải dùng cứng đối cứng, hậu quả là hắn rốt cục không đi được, mà Tuyết Đình thiền sư lần này lại phải lui lại năm sáu bước, sắc mặt phút chốc đỏ bừng, rất nhanh lại trở nên trắng bệch. Đây là miễn cưỡng đem máu tươi cần phun ra nuốt ngược trở vào.

Yến Vô Sư cười lớn.

Tiếng cười im bặt, hắn trực tiếp phun ra một ngụm máu lớn.

Đậu Yến Sơn phi thân mà lên, một chưởng ấn lên huyệt Bách Hội trên đỉnh đầu hắn!

Một chưởng này đánh xuống, Yến Vô Sư rốt cục ngã trên đất không dậy nổi.

Tuyết Đình thiền sư khẽ nhíu mày, cuối cùng cũng không nói gì.

Hắn thấy đôi mắt Yến Vô Sư chậm rãi khép lại, trầm thấp nói ra một câu phật hiệu, hai tay hợp lại hướng đối phương thi lễ một cái, sau đó cũng không quay đầu, xoay người rời đi.

Úc Ái và Đoạn Văn Ương đều bị thương không nhẹ, mắt thấy Yến Vô Sư đã rơi vào đường chết, liền cũng lần lượt rời đi chữa thương.

Đậu Yến Sơn ngồi xổm người xuống tỉ mỉ coi, vững tin đối phương đã triệt để không còn khí tức, lúc này mới lộ ra nét cười, nói với Nghiễm Lăng Tán đang ôm đàn đi ra: “Chúc mừng Nghiễm tông chủ, thống nhất tam tông đã trong tầm tay.”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán: “Đa tạ lời chúc tốt lành của Đậu bang chủ, ngươi xác nhận Yến Vô Sư đã chết?”

Đậu Yến Sơn: “Tất nhiên. Một chưởng này của ta đánh xuống, xương đầu hắn vỡ nứt, lại thêm vừa rồi dính vô số chưởng, nội tạng đều đã xuất huyết vỡ tan, sinh cơ đoạn tuyệt, không còn đường sống.”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán cười cười: “Trong ma môn có một môn công phu, gọi là Hoàng Tuyền Bích Lạc, có thể ở đoạn tuyệt sinh cơ trước, tự mình chặt đứt cánh tay, làm chính mình rơi vào trạng thái chết giả, bảo tồn chút hi vọng sống cuối cùng. Chỉ là lúc luyện cực kỳ thống khổ, lúc thường tác dụng cũng không lớn, cho nên rất ít người đi luyện.”

Đậu Yến Sơn: “Nghiễm tông chủ lo lắng Yến Vô Sư cũng luyện môn công phu như vậy?”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán: “Nếu chuyện này đã làm, sau đó xác nhận cẩn thận một chút, dù sao cũng không có cái gì không tốt.”

Hắn đi về phía Yến Vô Sư, vươn tay định nắm lấy cổ tay đối phương.

Một thanh kiếm chưa rút ra khỏi vỏ chặn ngang trước mặt hắn.

Thân kiếm mang phong cách cổ xưa hơi vụng về, không hề nhìn ra có chỗ nào thần kỳ, chỉ có ở gần cán kiếm mới khắc ghi bốn chữ “Sơn Hà Đồng Bi”.

Nghiễm Lăng Tán hơi biến sắc, vì hắn ngay cả đối phương xuất hiện lúc nào cũng không hay biết.

“Dù cho khi còn sống y gây cừu hận nơi nơi, thù hằn vô số, dù sao cũng là một đại tông sư. Người chết là lớn nhất. Đối với một đối thủ đáng để tôn kính, làm như vậy không quá thích hợp đâu?”

Đậu Yến Sơn nheo mắt lại, nhấn từng chữ đọc lên tên người đến: “Thẩm, Kiều!”


	55. Chapter 55

Thẩm Kiều nhẹ gật đầu với hai người: “Hai vị gần đây vẫn khỏe chứ?”

Sau phút kinh ngạc ban đầu, Nghiễm Lăng Tán trấn định lại, quan sát Thẩm Kiều tỉ mỉ: “Ta nghe nói Thẩm đạo trưởng có đánh một trận với Tang Cảnh Hành, người kia bị ngươi đánh trọng thương, không ngờ ngươi lại nhanh chóng khôi phục như vậy, thật sự rất đáng mừng!”

Lúc hai người giao thủ cũng không có người ngoài, Tang Cảnh Hành bị Thẩm Kiều đánh trọng thương, tất nhiên không thể rêu rao khắp nơi. Chỉ là Nghiễm Lăng Tán là người trong Ma môn, tự nhiên có thể nắm được một số tin tức mà người ngoài không rõ.

Đậu Yến Sơn nghe thấy câu này, không khỏi cũng âm thầm khiếp sợ, một lần nữa đánh giá thực lực Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Vẫn còn chưa khôi phục hoàn toàn.”

Lời thành thật này lại chẳng có mấy người tin tưởng. Võ đạo mặc dù chú ý khổ luyện, nhưng các môn phái đều có bí mật không thể truyền ra của riêng mình. Huống hồ Thẩm Kiều còn là đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các, ai biết Kỳ Phượng Các có từng truyền thụ cho hắn cái thần công bí tịch gì không.

Nghiễm Lăng Tán liền cười nói: “Nhớ lúc đầu Yến tông chủ đối xử thế nào với Thẩm đạo trưởng ngươi, người bên ngoài e rằng không rõ, nhưng ta vẫn biết được vài điều. Nghe nói ngươi sở dĩ phải giao thủ cùng Tang Cảnh Hành, chính là nhờ Yến tông chủ ban tặng?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không sai.”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán: “Y đối với ngươi lãnh tâm lãnh tình, cũng không có nửa điểm bất đồng với người ngoài.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đúng vậy.”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán: “Ngươi ngàn dặm xa xôi chạy tới, chắc chắn cũng không phải là vì muốn đến nhặt xác cho y. Ngươi tới là vì muốn cứu hắn, nhưng đáng tiếc vẫn chậm một bước.”

Thẩm Kiều hỏi gì đáp nấy: “Đúng.”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán rốt cục cũng lộ vẻ kinh ngạc: “Yến Vô Sư y rốt cục có điểm nào đáng giá để ngươi làm như vậy? Lẽ nào thật sự đúng như đồn đại của thiên hạ, giữa hai người các ngươi có mối quan hệ không thể nói ra cho người ngoài biết?”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Ta cứu y, không vì tư tình, mà vì công nghĩa.”

Đậu Yến Sơn không nhịn được mà lộ ra thần sắc buồn cười, ha ha một tiếng nói: “Lần đầu tiên ta nghe thấy có người đem ba chữ Yến Vô Sư này ghép cùng một chỗ với hai từ công nghĩa đấy! Chẳng lẽ Yến Vô Sư y vừa chết, thiên hạ liền không còn công nghĩa?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Yến Vô Sư không phải người tốt, nhưng y phụ tá Chu chủ, trên thực tế cũng tương đương với việc chống đỡ Chu chủ. Các ngươi giết y, tuy rằng mỗi người đều vì nguyên nhân lập trường riêng, nhưng suy cho cùng cũng không hẳn là không có liên quan tới điều đó? Bắc Chu Vũ Văn Ung có chống lưng, sẽ không phù hợp với lợi ích của chư vị, cho nên các ngươi trước hết muốn ra tay diệt trừ người này. Mà ta tin rằng muốn kết thúc tình trạng rối ren ngày nay của thiên hạ, không ngoài ai khác chỉ có thể là Vũ Văn Ung. Đây chính là điểm bất đồng giữa chúng ta.”

Đậu Yến Sơn lắc đầu một cái: “Thẩm Kiều, ngươi là người Hán, vậy mà lại đi chống đỡ cho đám người tộc Tiên Bi. Chẳng trách Huyền Đô sơn lại cho rằng ngươi không thích hợp làm chưởng giáo.”

Thẩm Kiều nở nụ cười: “Vậy chỉ có thể nói Đậu bang chủ chưa từng gặp được người có ý nghĩ đi ngược lại vô số người. Chỉ cần chính mình cho rằng đáng giá, cần gì phải quản người bên ngoài nghĩ sao. Người thực sự yêu mến ngươi, những thân bằng hữu thuộc thực sự suy nghĩ cho ngươi, sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ hiểu được ngươi.”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán: “Nếu Yến Vô Sư đã chết, ngươi chạy tới cũng mất đi ý nghĩa. Chúng ta muốn xử trí thi thể y như thế nào, cũng không gây ảnh hưởng gì tới ngươi, ngươi cần gì phải cứng rắn nhúng tay vào?”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Người chết như đèn tắt, dù thế nào, y cũng từng là cao thủ một đời. Ta với y cũng coi như quen biết một hồi, hi vọng có thể giúp y nhặt xác hạ táng, kính xin hai vị châm chước cho.”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán lắc đầu một cái: “Chúng ta hao hết tâm lực mới giết được Yến Vô Sư, đương nhiên phải xác nhận y đã tử vong thật sự, không còn khả năng phục sinh nữa. Trước hết cứ để ta cắt đầu y xuống, ngươi lại tới thu liễm cũng không muộn.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu như ta không đáp ứng?”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán: “Thẩm đạo trưởng tuy rằng dung nhan tuấn mỹ, chỉ là ta cùng Đậu bang chủ cũng không có thích long dương, sợ là sẽ không thể thương hương tiếc ngọc được.”

Thời điểm hắn nói câu này, trên mặt còn vương nét cười, tay đã lại hướng lên, ném đi, đàn cổ trong tay bay lên, một tay khác rút thanh trường kiếm từ bên trong đàn ra, trong nháy mắt, mũi kiếm đã đến trước mặt Thẩm Kiều!

Thẩm Kiều nhẹ lướt về sau, Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm rời vỏ!

Hai đạo kiếm khí không hề buông tha nhau, trong phúc chốc, bạch hồng quán nhật, tử khí đông lai, thiết kim đoạn ngọc, sương tuyết sắc lạnh. Rõ ràng trời vừa mới vào thu, Đậu Yến Sơn lại đột nhiên cảm thấy như có cả một luồng phong hàn phả vào mặt. Hắn khẽ rùng mình, theo bản năng lui lại nửa nước, lập tức phát hiện sự thất thố của mình, nhưng hắn rất nhanh đã đi vào trạng thái cảnh giác mạnh mẽ.

Vị chưởng giáo tiền nhiệm của Huyền Đô sơn này, nếu như làm đối thủ, vậy nhất định không phải là một đối thủ nhu nhược dễ ứng phó.

Kỳ thực đâu chỉ Đậu Yến Sơn, giờ khắc này nội tâm của Nghiễm Lăng Tán đã nhấc lên sóng to gió lớn từ lâu.

Hắn và Thẩm Kiều gặp nhau khá ít, tính kỹ ra cũng chỉ có hai lần. Một lần là Thẩm Kiều dùng hết toàn lực bức lui Bạch Nhung, lúc hắn xuất hiện đã không còn sức chống đỡ, thậm chí còn là một người mù, có thể thấy được thương thế quá nặng, đã đến mức khó mà cứu chữa. Vậy mà giờ này tái kiến, đối phương tuy rằng vẫn có vẻ bệnh như trước, chỉ là khi xuất kiếm, cả người lại giống như khô mộc phùng xuân, đột nhiên tỏa ánh hào quang, chói mắt bức người, quang hoa rực rỡ.

Không, Thẩm Kiều lúc này, bản thân tựa như một thanh lợi kiếm!

Kiếm ý như thủy quang gợn sóng, trong trẻo dập dờn, nhìn như mềm mại, lại kéo dài không dứt, bốn phương tám hướng, có ở nơi nơi, không chỉ phá tan ánh kiếm của hắn, còn dệt lên thiên la địa võng, đem chính hắn và cả Nghiễm Lăng Tán đều bao vây lại.

Nhu kéo thành cương, ….. Người và kiếm nghiễm nhiên hợp lại làm một, không còn kẽ hở để tìm ra.

Đây là tài nghệ chân chính của chưởng giáo Huyền Đô sơn, đệ tử Kỳ Phượng các sao? !

Nghiễm Lăng Tán cũng không giỏi trong việc dụng kiếm, hắn thường sử đàn, nhưng trên kiếm đạo cũng coi như có thể tiếu ngạo một phương. Chỉ là giờ khắc này, đối mặt với công kích tựa như gió thổi không lọt của Thẩm Kiều, hắn lại sinh ra một loại cảm giác vô lực khó hiểu, không biết ra tay từ đâu mới tốt.

Hắn dám đánh cuộc, đừng nói là mình, cho dù cao thủ kiếm đạo chân chính hiện tại ở đây, chỉ sợ cũng có cùng cảm giác với hắn!

Nghiễm Lăng Tán quyết đoán bỏ kiếm đánh đàn, nương theo ánh kiếm tạm lui ra sau. Năm ngón tay hóa trảo chụp tới, đàn vốn đeo trên lưng, chớp mắt hiện ra trong tay hắn. Tiếng đàn vang vọng mang theo tư thế lôi phong cuồn cuộn mà đánh về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Tựa hồ nhìn ra hắn thiếu kiên nhẫn, Đậu Yến Sơn cũng không tiện khoanh tay đứng nhìn, thả người nhảy lên, một chưởng vỗ về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Đối phương dù sao cũng không phải là Yến Vô Sư, không cần thiết phải không chết không thôi. Một chưởng này của hắn chỉ vì muốn làm đối phương không thể chống đỡ, luống cuống tay chân, từ đó chịu thua.

Nhưng ngoài ý muốn là, hắn phát hiện chưởng phong bén nhọn của mình thời điểm tiến vào phạm vi ba thước quanh thân Thẩm Kiều, dĩ nhiên bị ánh kiếm nuốt chửng hoàn toàn. Giống như ném hòn đá vào trong biển khơi, trong sóng lớn của biển khơi, tác dụng của hòn đá này nhỏ bé không đáng kể, gần như có thể bỏ qua không tính!

Ngược lại ánh kiếm lại bởi vậy mà tăng vọt, có xu thế tràn về phía Đậu Yến Sơn.

Võ công của hắn và Nghiễm Lăng Tán cũng đủ để ghi tên trên thập đại thiên hạ. Vậy mà lúc này, dù chưa dùng hết toàn lực, nhưng hai người liên thủ, đã đủ để ép người thường vào chỗ chết. Thẩm Kiều đọ sức hồi lâu, lại chưa từng rơi xuống hạ phong. Có thể thấy được thực lực quá mức khủng khiếp khó dò. Lần này tái xuất giang hồ, thật sự là một nhân vật không nên đắc tội.

Nếu như đánh tiếp nữa, chắc chắn sẽ kết thù. Sinh ý Lục Hợp bang trải khắp thiên hạ, càng phải chú ý việc thuận hòa phát tài. Lần này hắn tham dự việc vây giết Yến Vô Sư, là bởi vì có những người khác đứng ra chống đỡ phía trước rồi, Đậu Yến Sơn chỉ thuận thế mà làm. Nhưng Thẩm Kiều thì khác, nếu không thật sự phải giết, một cao thủ như vậy, sau này tự nhiên có thể gây ra vô số phiền phức cho Lục Hợp bang.

Đậu Yến Sơn cân nhắc thiệt hơn, quyết đoán lựa chọn buông tay. Yến Vô Sư đã cửu tử nhất sinh, lại thêm đám người Tuyết Đình thiền sư và Đoạn Văn Ương đã rời đi, chính mình chỉ vì chuyện phá hủy “Chu Dương Sách” của y mà trả thù, nếu thật sự muốn liều mạng, không khỏi quá cái được không đủ bù cái mất.

Lòng đã quyết, hắn liền sang sảng cười lớn một tiếng, quyết đoán lựa chọn thu tay.

“Lấy hai đánh một có chút không phúc hậu, ta đây cũng không quấy rầy nhã hứng của Nghiễm tông chủ nữa, đi trước, sau này gặp lại!”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán không thể nào mở miệng mắng Đậu Yến Sơn không tử tế. Năm người bọn họ, vốn là chẳng có giao tình gì với nhau, mỗi người đều có lập trường và lợi ích riêng. Có thể tụ lại cùng một chỗ, chẳng qua là vì có chung mục tiêu, đó là giết chết Yến Vô Sư. Yến Vô Sư chết, mục tiêu thành, lần hợp tác ngắn ngủi này tự nhiên cũng thuận theo đó mà kết thúc.

Mà nếu những người khác đều đã đi rồi, hắn cần gì phải ở đây cứng rắn đối chọi với Thẩm Kiều, vất vả mà chẳng có kết quả gì tốt đẹp?

Nghiễm Lăng Tán đưa mắt liếc qua, Yến Vô Sư vẫn như trước nằm yên nơi đó, thất khiếu chảy máu, vô tri vô giác. Nếu như nói có thể sống, cơ hội này sợ là so với việc Kỳ Phượng Các phục sinh còn nhỏ hơn.

Nghĩ đến đây, hắn cũng không còn hứng thú dây dưa cùng Thẩm Kiều nữa. Tiếng đàn bỗng dưng cao vút, ngũ giác Thẩm Kiều không có phong bế, kiếm thế theo đó mà tránh không được hơi chậm lại. Nghiễm Lăng Tán thừa cơ thoát thân, một chưởng vỗ về phía Thẩm Kiều, phút chốc đã phiêu nhiên rời đi.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng trạch tâm nhân hậu, Yến Vô Sư gây thù vô số, nhưng có một người như ngươi là bạn, cũng đủ để mỉm cười nơi Cửu Tuyền. Ta đây đành tác thành cho một mảnh chân tâm của đạo trưởng vậy.”

Nghe thấy lời này, Thẩm Kiều cũng thu kiếm, bứt ra lùi lại: “Đa tạ Nghiễm tông chủ!”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán nhìn hắn cười gật đầu, liền quay người rời đi.

Chiến dịch hôm nay, tin Yến Vô Sư qua đời tất nhiên rất nhanh đã truyền khắp giang hồ. Hoán Nguyệt tông không còn chủ nhân, chỉ bằng một Biên Duyên Mai và một Ngọc Sinh Yên, tất nhiên không thể chống đỡ được bao lâu. Thế cân bằng giữa tam tông trong Ma Môn tất nhiên cũng vì vậy mà xuất hiện biến hóa. Pháp Kính tông chính nhờ đó mà có thể thừa cơ trở lại Trung Nguyên, hắn vẫn còn rất nhiều chuyện cần làm.

Thẩm Kiều đứng im tại chỗ, thấy Nghiễm Lăng Tán đã đi xa, mới chậm rãi thở dài một hơi, xoa ngực, đem ngụm máu tanh ngọt đang xông lên cổ họng miễn cưỡng ép xuống.

“Chu Dương Sách” cho dù có lợi hại đến đâu, thì hắn cũng chỉ vừa mới luyện được không bao lâu. Có thể khôi phục là năm sáu phần công lực ngày xưa, đã là may mắn vạn phần. Lại muốn lấy một địch hai, đặc biệt là đối thủ đều là cao thủ đứng trong thập đại thiên hạ. Hắn chống đỡ đến hiện tại cơ bản đã gần đến ranh giới nỏ mạnh hết đà. Nếu thêm một chút nữa, chỉ sợ là lộ ra trước mặt Nghiễm Lăng Tán. May mà Nghiễm Lăng Tán và Đậu Yến Sơn đều không có tâm ham chiến, Thẩm Kiều tiên phát chế nhân trấn trụ bọn họ, khiến cho bọn họ tin rằng thực lực của Thẩm Kiều là sâu không lường được.

Thẩm Kiều cười khổ một cái, vận chuyển chân khí nửa ngày, mới cảm giác đỡ hơn. Hắn đi tới bên người Yến Vô Sư, khom lưng chạm lên cổ tay đối phương.

Xúc cảm lạnh lẽo, không chút tiếng động, ngay cả một tia mạch đập cũng không.

Kinh hoàng chấn động đau đớn khi bị Yến Vô Sư ném cho Tang Cảnh Hành phảng phất như hiện lên rõ ràng trước mắt. Thẩm Kiều hao hết tâm lực, mang theo khoản nợ mạng người của quan chủ và Sơ Nhất, từ bên bờ Hoàng Tuyền từng bước từng bước quay về. Bị dồn vào tử địa mà phục sinh, phượng hoàng niết bàn, nghe nói người này nguy cấp, cuối cùng vẫn quyết định bỏ qua tư tình, chạy tới cứu viện, lại vẫn là chậm một bước.

Hắn thở dài, thấp giọng nói: “Thôi, trên đường tới Hoàng Tuyền, ngươi tự lo mình.”

Lời vừa mới dứt, cổ tay bị hắn nắm lấy đột nhiên dùng biên độ cực nhỏ mà nhúc nhích.

Thẩm Kiểu ngây ngẩn, không chờ hắn phản ứng lại, cổ tay lập tức bị nắm chặt!

_Editor: Anh đúng là tiểu cường, đập mãi không chết! ! ! +-+_


	56. Chapter 56

Bất thình lình như vậy, cho dù là Thẩm Kiều, cũng ngây ngẩn cả người một cách triệt để.

Khi đám người Nghiễm Lăng Tán thẳng thắn sảng khoái rời đi, có thể thấy được cơ hội sống sót của Yến Vô Sư là vô cùng nhỏ bé, không đáng kể, trên căn bản là không thể sống sót. Thẩm Kiều cũng đã làm tốt công tác chuẩn bị hạ táng, hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới sẽ xuất hiện tình cảnh này.

Lực đạo của đối phương không lớn, một cái nắm tay gần như là dùng hết khí lực cả đời, sau khi nắm lấy Thẩm Kiều liền hoàn toàn buông tay, rốt cục cũng không còn bất kỳ động tác gì nữa. Hai mắt y vẫn như cũ nhắm chặt, sắc mặt tái nhợt hiện lên một loại trạng thái xanh xao không còn sinh khí. Máu huyết chảy ra cũng không hề ngừng lại, dùng một loại tư thái chật vật chưa từng có xuất hiện trước mặt Thẩm Kiều, phảng phất như nói cho Thẩm Kiều biết, động tác vừa rồi, chỉ như hồi quang phản chiếu.

Thẩm Kiều chạm tay lên ngực y, không ngoài suy đoán, dưới bàn tay một mảnh lạnh lẽo, ngay cả chút ấm áp cũng không có. Thẩm Kiều liền thử chuyển nhập một tia nội lực vào trong cơ thể đối phương, nhất thời như đá chìm đáy biển, biến mất không còn tung tích.

Hắn đem búi tóc Yến Vô Sư xõa tung, ngón tay thuận theo sợi tóc, rất nhanh đã mò tới phụ cận huyệt Bách Hội, xác thực rõ ràng có một vết nứt.

Người bình thường bị đối đãi thành bậc này, kết cục chắc hẳn là chết không thể nghi ngờ. Chỉ là Yến Vô Sư dù sao cũng không thể dùng người thường để so sánh. Đây là người có thể lấy một địch năm, đối mặt với năm đại cao thủ đương thời, trong đó còn có Tuyết Đình thiền sư đứng ở cấp bậc tông sư lại không hề rơi xuống thế hạ phong. Thẩm Kiều tuy rằng đến trễ một bước, không thể tận mắt nhìn tràng ác chiến kia, nhưng cũng có thể tưởng tượng được, nhất định là đặc sắc tuyệt luân, hiếm thấy trên đời.

Vết nứt không dài, nhưng rất sâu, có thể thấy được người đánh lúc đó tất nhiên đã dùng tới mười phần công lực. Hắn cũng nghĩ một chưởng này đánh xuống, dù là Yến Vô Sư, cho dù đầu óc không vỡ toang thì xương đầu cũng nhất định sẽ vỡ vụn, không còn cơ hội sống sót.

Thẩm Kiều không phải đại phu, mức độ thương tổn như thế này hắn hoàn toàn không biết nên làm gì, chỉ có thể buông tay ra, cẩn thận đỡ lấy gáy Yến Vô Sư, sau đó sờ khắp kinh mạch toàn thân y.

Xương cốt không gãy, kinh mạch cũng hoàn hảo, thương tổn trí mạng ở ngực do trường kiếm xuyên ngực mà có, cộng thêm mấy chưởng kia, làm cho cơ quan nội tạng chấn thương nghiêm trọng, cuối cùng là thương tổn trí mạng trên đỉnh đầu, chính là cọng cỏ cuối cùng ép chết lạc đà.

Thẩm Kiều càng coi, tâm càng trầm xuống.

Quả nhiên vẫn là không còn sinh cơ sao?

Đột nhiên, hắn khe khẽ a lên một tiếng.

Thanh âm cực nhỏ, gần như chỉ có chính hắn mới có thể nghe thấy.

Mà một tiếng này, lại tiết lộ nội tâm cực kỳ kinh ngạc của Thẩm Kiều.

Bởi vì hắn phát hiện, tại đan điền vốn phải băng lãnh vụn vỡ từ lâu của Yến Vô Sư, lại đang có một cỗ chân khí nhỏ đến mức gần như không thể thấy, lặng lẽ vận chuyển.

Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, mạnh mẽ kẽo lấy tay đối phương, trực tiếp đem người cõng lên lưng mình, từng bước từng bước đi về phía trước.

Vương thành Thổ Cốc Hồn đối với Thẩm Kiều mà nói là một nơi quá xa lạ. Nghe nói nơi này bão cát quanh năm, sa mạc khắp nơi, trong phạm vi mấy chục dặm có thể xưng tụng là thành thị có quy mô, cũng chỉ có mình Vương thành trên ốc đảo này. Nhưng nơi này dù sao cũng là con đường huyết mạch nối liền các quốc gia Tây Vực với nhau, người không thể hoàn toàn tập trung trong Vương thành. Ra khỏi Vương thành đi về phía tây, từ trên cao nhìn xuống, phóng tầm mắt ra, liền có thể nhìn thấy vài thôn trang thưa thớt.

Ở trong sa mạc, ngay cả hang động che chắn bão cát cũng đều cực nhỏ, chứ đừng nói là mang theo một người sắp chết. Làm cách nào giải quyết chuyện nước uống và đồ ăn đã là một vấn đề lớn. Cũng không thể giống như ở trung nguyên, tùy tiện tìm một sơn động kín đáo trốn tránh. Hắn nếu không muốn bị người phát hiện, cũng chỉ có thể tìm một chỗ có người ở nhưng rời xa địa phương có nhiều nhân sĩ giang hồ, trước tạm ở lại.

Dưới ánh mặt trời chói chang, Thẩm Kiều nheo mắt nhìn nửa ngày, cuối cùng lựa chọn một nơi, cõng Yến Vô Sư đi tới.

Nhiều người nhiều miệng, Vương thành Thổ Cốc Hồn nhất định là không thể ở. Hiện giờ, lựa chọn tốt nhất, chính là mấy thôn trấn nhỏ phân bố phụ cận Vương thành.

Nơi Thẩm Kiều mang Yến Vô Sư tới chính là một thôn xóm phụ cận Tra Linh Hồ. Trong thôn có khoảng chừng mấy chục gia đình, phụ cận còn có đường lớn thương lữ thường qua, thỉnh thoảng cũng có lữ khách lại đây tá túc, cho nên thôn trang không quá náo nhiệt, lại cũng không quá hẻo lánh, không đến nỗi nhìn thấy người ngoài như Thẩm Kiều liền lộ ra địch ý.

Sở dĩ lựa chọn nơi này, chủ yếu là vì Thẩm Kiều cân nhắc đến tình hình hiện giờ của Yến Vô Sư. Nếu như đối phương còn có chút hi vọng sống, cuối cùng liệu có thể cứu được, như vậy thì tin tức này nhất định tạm thời không thể lộ ra. Yến Vô Sư có cừu gia khắp thiên hạ. Nếu như đám người Nghiễm Lăng Tán biết Yến Vô Sư còn chưa chết, tất nhiên sẽ lại chạy tới giết người. Đừng nói hiện giờ Thẩm Kiều chỉ còn lại năm sáu thành công lực, cho dù là Kỳ Phượng Các tái thế, cũng không thể lấy một địch trăm, cùng lúc ứng phó nhiều cao thủ như vậy.

Trời sắp chạng vạng, từng nhà trong thôn lục tục đốt đèn. Thẩm Kiều cõng Yến Vô Sư gõ cửa một gia đình trong đó.

Ra mở cửa là một thiếu nữ, trang phục sắc đỏ, một bím tóc thật dài theo vai rơi trước ngực, màu da trên mặt mang theo sắc vàng nhạt của dân bản xứ quanh năm suốt tháng phơi nắng phơi mưa. Chỉ là ngũ quan của nàng không xấu, chắc chắn cũng là một người thích cười, khóe miệng hơi mân lại liền lộ ra lúm đồng tiền, có mấy phần đáng yêu.

Thẩm Kiều tự nói qua ý định đến của mình với nàng, chỉ nói bằng hữu trọng thương, hy vọng có thể mượn một gian phòng ở lại dưỡng thương tạm thời, chờ thương thế lành lại liền đi, tuyệt đối không mang lại chút phiền phức nào cho gia chủ.

Tiền Trung Nguyên mặc dù cũng có thể dùng được ở đây, nhưng ở biên thùy, mọi người hay có thói quen dùng vật đổi vật hơn. Thẩm Kiều lấy một túm muối ăn lớn, cùng một đóa kim hoa nho nhỏ chế tạo tinh xảo ra. Loại kim hoa này ở Trung Nguyên bất luận là ở cửa hàng trang sức nào cũng có thể mua được, nhưng ở nơi này lại không thường thấy. Đây là thứ Thẩm Kiều trước khi ra cửa, Triệu Trì Doanh bảo đệ tử trong môn chuẩn bị cho hắn, không ngờ lại thực sự có tác dụng.

Thiếu nữ hiển nhiên thường thấy thương nhân đến đây tá túc, lại không nghĩ tới lần này gõ cửa lại là một nam tử tuấn mỹ như thế. Thấy giọng nói của hắn có vẻ ôn hòa, mặt đã hơi đổ mồ hơi, lại bị kim hoa hấp dẫn, nhưng nàng vẫn chưa lập tức đồng ý, mà là quơ quơ tay, dùng tiếng địa phương cùng tiếng Hán không thuần thục nói cho Thẩm Kiều, nàng và tổ phụ sống nương tựa lẫn nhau, cho nên muốn đi xin phép một chút.

Thẩm Kiều tở vẻ đã hiểu, cõng Yến Vô Sư đứng chờ bên ngoài, vốn tưởng phải đợi rất lâu, ai ngờ không chờ được một lúc, cửa đã lại mở ra lần nữa, đi ra là một lão nhân tóc trắng xóa, phía sau là thiếu nữ vừa rồi.

Tiếng Hán của lão nhân lược lại khá lưu loát, hỏi qua Thẩm Kiều vài câu, liền mở cửa cho bọn họ tiến vào. Trò chuyện vài câu, Thẩm Kiều mới biết lão nhân khi còn trẻ từng ở Trung Nguyên, sau đó tích cóp được chút tiền, về thôn xây một căn nhà lớn, to nhất thôn, nhưng đáng tiếc vợ chồng nhi tử mất sớm, lưu lại chỉ có mỗi tôn nữ, cùng sống nương tựa lẫn nhau.

Thẩm Kiều chọn gia đình này, chính là vì thấy sân nhà bọn họ khá lớn, gian phòng nhiều. Như vậy cho dù có vận công chữa thương cho Yến Vô Sư cũng có thể tránh được sự chú ý của nhiều người.

Lão nhân kiến thức rộng rãi, đối với chuyện Thẩm Kiều mang binh khí bên người cũng không kỳ quái. Ngược lại, thiếu nữ tựa hồ rất có hiếu kỳ với một thân trang phục đạo sĩ của Thẩm Kiều, đứng ở sau lưng tổ phụ liếc đi coi lại. Mỗi lần Thẩm Kiều nhìn sang, nàng lại có chút ngượng ngùng cúi đầu.

Hai bên hàn huyên đối thoại vài câu, lão nhân chần chờ nói: “Nơi này của lão hủ cũng thường có thương lữ đi ngang qua tá túc. Khách nhân đường xa đi đến, tự nhiên cực kỳ hoan nghênh. Chỉ là ta thấy vị bằng hữu kia của ngài tựa hồ bị thương không nhẹ, cừu gia chỉ sợ cũng rất lợi hại? Hai ông cháu chúng ta đều là người bình thường, chưa từng trêu chọc đến phiền phức gì, kính xin đạo trưởng thẳng thắn cho biết, cũng để cho ta có thể đưa ra một quyết định chính xác.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Thực không dám giấu, vị bằng hữu này của ta quả thực chọc phải phiền toái không nhỏ. Hiện giờ kẻ thù của y đều cho rằng y đã chết rồi. Ta vẫn mong có thể cứu lại y. Chỉ là nơi này cách Trung Nguyên quá xa, dù sao cũng không thể nào lập tức quay trở lại. Bởi vậy chỉ có thể tới đây quấy rầy lão nhân gia. Chỉ cần không có người nào biết được y ở đây, vị bằng hữu này của ta liền coi như an toàn. Nếu như có gì không ổn, ta sẽ lập tức mang hắn rời đi, tuyệt đối không mang thêm phiền phức gì cho ngài.”

Lão nhân còn dang do dự, Ban Na liền giật nhẹ góc áo ông: “A gia, vị công tử này không giống người xấu, bọn họ tình cảnh khó khăn, nếu chúng ta có thể giúp đỡ, vậy cứ giúp đi thôi!”

Thấy cháu gái mở miệng trợ giúp, lão nhân hít sâu một hơi: “Thôi, đã như vậy, hai vị liền cứ ở lại nơi này đi. Chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ không để người bên ngoài biết được thân phận các ngươi, chỉ nói là sĩ tử Trung Nguyên tới tham quan. Nếu như không tất yếu, cũng xin đạo trưởng hạn chế ra ngoài, để tránh gây thêm phiền toái cho chúng ta.”

Thẩm Kiều vô cùng cảm kích. Từ sau chuyện quan chủ và Sơ Nhất, nếu không phải vạn bất đắc dĩ, hắn tuyệt đối không muốn lại liên lụy đến người vô tội. Lúc này tự nhiên là thiên ân vạn tạ, chuẩn bị chỉ ở lại một thời gian ngắn, chờ Bàn Long hội kết thúc, những nhân sĩ võ lâm kia rời đi, hắn liền có thể mang theo Yến Vô Sư quay lại Trường An, đem người giao lại cho Biên Duyên Mai.

Ban Na có tâm tư thiếu nữ, muốn nói với Thẩm Kiều thêm vài câu, thấy hắn cõng Yến Vô Sư tiến vào gian phòng cách đó không xa, liền chủ động tiến lễn hỗ trợ mở cửa. Ai ngờ ngón tay không cẩn thận đụng tới cánh tay Yến Vô Sư, nhất thời bị xúc cảm lạnh lẽo của đối phương làm cho giật mình, lui lại vài bước, chỉ vào Yến Vô Sư không khỏi kinh hãi.

“Thẩm, Thẩm công tử, người trên lưng ngài, thật sự còn sống sao?”

Thẩm Kiều âm thầm cười khổ, thầm nghĩ ta cũng không biết hắn có tính là còn sống hay không, trên mặt lại chỉ có thể an ủi: “Hắn chỉ là bị thương quá nặng, nhất thời bế khí, không phải đã chết.”

Ban Na bán tính bán nghi rời đi. Sau đó thiếu nữ mấy làn nhìn thấy Yến Vô Sư, đối phương đều mang một bộ dạng người chết, tuy rằng không có mùi mục nát như thi thể, nhưng người vẫn lạnh, cũng không có nửa điểm khí tức của người còn sống. Kinh khủng hơn chính là nàng có một lần nhân dịp Thẩm Kiều không chú ý, đưa tay đặt dưới mũi đối phương, lại không thể phát hiện ra nửa điểm hô hấp.

Nàng gần như cho rằng Thẩm Kiều đối với chuyện bằng hữu chết thương tâm quá độ, không chịu thừa nhận sự thật đối phương đã chết. Nhưng việc này cũng có nhiều chỗ tốt, đó chính là ngoại trừ một ngày làm hai món ăn, nàng không còn hơi tí là đến tiểu viện thăm hỏi. Bằng không với tính cách của Thẩm Kiều, thật sự không biết phải giải thích thế nào với người ta.

Dàn xếp tất cả xong xuôi, Thẩm Kiều bắt đầu chuyên tâm nghiên cứu tình trạng của Yến Vô Sư.

Ngày qua ngày, khí tức trong đan điền đối phương tựa hồ dần dần dày lên, nghiễm nhiên xuất hiện một chút hi vọng sống. Cái này rõ ràng cho thấy, chân khí “Chu Dương Sách” đang phát huy tác dụng trong cơ thể Yến Vô Sư. Tương tự như Thẩm Kiều ngày đó, nhưng khác ở chỗ võ công của Yến Vô Sư không hề mất hết. Nói cách khác, y không hề giống như Thẩm Kiều, sau khi phá tan lại dựng lại, vết thương trí mệnh của y cũng không nằm ở chỗ căn cơ hủy bỏ. Căn cơ có thể đúc lại, lại chưa từng nghe nói xương đầu nứt vỡ còn có thể hợp lại lần nữa. Nếu như tiếp tục vậy nữa, Yến Vô Sư chung quy cũng không trốn được cái chết.

Thẩm Kiều nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, chỉ có thể nghĩ đến một biện pháp.


	57. Chapter 57

Một chưởng kia của Đậu Yến Sơn, dùng đủ mười thành công lực, tuyệt đối không có nửa phần lưu tình. Cho nên xương đầu Yến Vô Sư không chỉ rạn nứt, mà vướng tay chân hơn là não tất nhiên cũng bị trọng thương. Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, Thẩm Kiều cũng chỉ có thể dùng chân khí nội lực hòa tan máu tụ trong não hắn trước, sau đó từ từ điều trị kinh mạch toàn thân hao thổn, chữa trị nội tạng sau. Còn đến cùng Yến Vô Sư có thể tỉnh lại hay không, có thể sau này đều mang một bộ dáng dấp nửa chết nửa sống hay không, vậy thì phải xem mệnh trời.

Hắn ở đây hao hết tâm tư nghĩ biện pháp, người kia lại vẫn nhắm chặt hai mắt nặng nề mê man, khí tức yếu ớt, hồn nhiên không biết điều gì. Thẩm Kiều liếc mắt nhìn, khe khẽ thở dài, lại tiếp tục cười khổ một tiếng.

Thôn nhỏ dị vực không thể có đồ ăn quá tốt, một ngày hai món, thịt dê và bánh rán là nhiều nhất. Mà Thẩm Kiều vốn là một người có thể thích ứng trong mọi hoàn cảnh, cho hắn ăn cái gì, hắn cũng không xoi mói.

Yến Vô Sư thì lại khá phiền toái. Hắn vô tri vô giác, cùng lắm chỉ có thể uống chút canh thịt. Nhưng hắn cắn chặt khớp hàm, đầu lưỡi chặn ở yết hầu, thìa canh căn bản không đưa được vào. Cho dù cưỡng ép đổ vào cuối cùng cũng chỉ có thể thuận theo khóe miệng chảy ra. Thời đại này không phải không có công cụ mớm thuốc chuyên dụng, chỉ là ở thôn trang nhỏ trong Thổ Cốc Hồn này, căn bản không có khả năng tìm được đồ vật như vậy. Dưới tình trạng bó tay hết cách, Thẩm Kiều chỉ còn cách để bản thân uống một hớp canh trước, sau đó cạy cằm đối phương ra, dùng miệng đối miệng đút vào, lại dùng đầu lưỡi của mình đè lên đầu lưỡi đối phương, cưỡng ép đem canh ấm đút vào, như vậy miễn cưỡng cũng có thể làm cho y uống được một hai ngụm.

Thân thể đối phương khôi phục cực kỳ chậm. Khí tức đan điền ngược lại vẫn luôn ở đó không mất, nhưng lại rất yếu ớt, lúc ẩn lúc hiện, như ngọn nến trước gió, chẳng biết khi nào sẽ hoàn toàn biến mất. Công lực của bản thân Thẩm Kiều còn chưa khôi phục, mỗi ngày nhiều nhất cũng chỉ có thể giúp Yến Vô Sư vận công một vòng, đối với tình huống của hắn cũng bó tay toàn tập, hơi có chút ý tứ chữa ngựa chết thành ngựa sống.

Người ngày xưa tùy tiện cuồng vọng, tự cao tự đại, lúc này lại chỉ có thể nằm yên trên giường mặc người định đoạt. Ngay cả nét cười tựa tiếu phi tiếu luôn trực hiện bên miệng kia cũng biến mất không còn, chỉ còn lại một gương mặt tuấn mỹ, cũng vẻn vẹn chỉ còn dư lại tuấn mỹ. Khí chất kèm theo khiến người ta có thể lập tức liên tưởng đến đây là tông sư Ma Môn cũng đều biến mất, chỉ có hai bên tóc mai bạc trắng kia, cùng gương mặt ấy gần như khiến người ta nhận sai thành ôn hòa thuần hậu.

Phong thủy luân chuyển, chỉ sợ ngay cả Yến Vô Sư cũng chưa từng nghĩ tới chính mình lại có một ngày rơi xuống tình cảnh như thế.

Mà nói đi nói lại, dùng hiểu biết của Thẩm Kiều với người này, cho dù y biết được mình sẽ bị vây giết, tám chín phần vẫn sẽ đi tới trận ước chiến kia. Với người bên ngoài mà nói, đó là e sợ, là vận rủi tránh không kịp, nhưng với Yến Vô Sư mà nói, lại là một trận giao tranh khó có được trong đời.

Y tính sai ở chỗ đó là quá mức tự tin, cho rằng mình tuyệt đối sẽ không thua, cho dù không địch lại vẫn có thể thong dong rời đi. Lại không liệu được Nghiễm Lăng Tán cùng là người trong Ma Môn, thà rằng để kẽ hở trong ma tâm của “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển” bị người phát giác, cũng phải tham dựa vào, đem y hoàn toàn tiêu diệt.

Nơi này không có dược liệu, không có cách nào nấu ra được một chén thuốc. Cái Yến Vô Sư hiện giờ có thể dựa vào, chỉ là một cỗ chân khí được Thẩm Kiều độ vào kia. Nhưng đến ngày thứ tư, hơi thở của hắn lại đột nhiên yếu bớt đến mức không thể nghe thấy. Thẩm Kiều cũng cảm thấy tiếp tục như vậy thực sự không ổn. Cho dù dối phương còn lại một chút hi vọng sống, sống dở chết dở cũng chỉ kéo thêm được mấy ngày nữa, tóm lại trốn không thoát kết cục đi đời nhà ma.

Hắn bưng bát súp, nhíu mày trầm tư nửa ngày, bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy mí mắt Yến Vô Sư tựa hồ khẽ chấn động một chút.

Động tác cực kỳ nhỏ bé, gần như khiến người ta cho là ảo giác.

“Yến tông chủ?” Thẩm Kiều thử thăm dò gọi vài tiếng, quả nhiên không có ai đáp lại.

Hắn đặt tay lên cổ tay đối phương, mạch tượng yếu ớt đến mức có thể bỏ qua không tính, nếu không cẩn thận để ý, cùng người chết cũng không có gì khác biệt.

Không biết vì sao, Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên dâng lên một cảm giác buồn cười.

Ngày đó y tự tay đem chính mình đưa tới trước mặt Tang Cảnh Hành, thời điểm ép Thẩm Kiều vào tuyệt lộ đó, sợ là tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới chính mình sẽ có ngày hôm này, càng sẽ không nghĩ tới chính mình lại rơi vào hoàn cảnh mặc người làm thịt. Nếu như không có sự xuất hiện của Thẩm Kiều, với phong cách làm việc của Nghiễm Lăng Tán và Đậu Yến Sơn, Yến Vô Sư đã sớm đầu thân hai nơi, cho dù là Đại la kim tiên cũng không thể giúp y cải tử hoàn sinh.

Mặc dù giờ khắc này, Thẩm Kiều chỉ cần hơi đánh lên đỉnh đầu hoặc lòng y một chưởng, cũng đủ làm đối phương từ trạng thái nửa chết nửa sống này hoàn toàn biến thành người chết.

Nhưng hắn lẳng lặng nhìn đối phương nửa ngày, cuối cùng cũng chỉ là ngửa đầu uống một hớp canh, sau đó nâng gáy Yến Vô Sư lên, nắm lấy cằm y, cưỡng ép đối phương mở miệng ra, sau đó một miệng đối một miệng, đem canh ấm đưa qua.

Bộ động tác này làm liên tục mấy ngày, đã dần trở nên thuần thục lưu loát. Thẩm Kiều đạo tâm thanh tịnh, vì cứu người, tự nhiên cũng không cảm thấy có chút lúng túng ái muội nào.

Chỉ là ở trong mắt người khác, lại không phải chuyện hồn nhiên như vậy.

Ban Na có tâm ái mộ Thẩm Kiều, cho dù đối với tình trạng của Yến Vô Sư vẫn mang sợ hãi, mỗi ngày mang tới hai món ăn, nhưng nàng vẫn cắn răng muốn đích thân đưa tới. Chỉ cần Thẩm Kiều có thể tự mình ra mở cửa, hai người sẽ đứng ở cửa nói vài câu, mặc dù ngôn ngữ không thông, nàng cũng đủ hài lòng.

Ngày hôm đó, nàng như trước đúng giờ ngọ bưng đồ ăn đến. Không biết nghĩ như thế nào, có lẽ là do cái đĩa hơi nặng, không định gõ cửa, chỉ nghiêng người nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra, quen đường đi vào trong tiểu viện, thẳng tiến phòng nghỉ bước vào.

Cửa buồng không khóa, kết quả nàng liền nhìn thấy một màn ngoác mồn lè lưỡi: Thẩm Kiều đang khom lưng nắm lấy cằm người sắp chết kia hôn lên, mà ngay cả Ban Na tiến vào cũng không để ý. Dưới ánh dương quang chói mắt, Ban Na thậm chí còn thấy hai người môi lưỡi quấn quýt trong chốc lát.

Nói một cách chính xác, là Thẩm Kiều dùng đầu lưỡi cạy mở hàm răng đối phương, cố gắng duỗi vào trong, đổ canh ấm có thể thuận lợi tiến vào trong miệng Yến Vô Sư.

Nhưng đối phương dù sao cũng là một người sắp chết không có chút cảm giác nào, chút canh ấm đó cùng nước bọt như trước thuận theo khóe miệng chảy xuống.

Dân phong Tây Vực phóng khoáng, Ban Na tuổi trẻ mỹ mạo, ở trong thôn cũng coi như là nhân vật được nhiều tiểu tử trẻ tuổi hoan nghênh, nhưng nàng lớn như vậy, lại chưa từng thấy nam nhân tiếp xúc thân mật như vậy. Lúc này càng nhìn càng mặt đỏ tim đập, miệng khô lưỡi khô, nửa ngày không thể động đậy.

Thẩm Kiều đút canh được một nửa, sao biết được Ban Na lại đột nhiên tiến vào, chỉ có thể đem bát canh kia đút xong, đem bát thả xuống, sau đó đối với Ban Na đang đỏ bừng mặt chào hỏi.

Đôi mắt xinh đẹp của Ban Na ửng đỏ, dùng tiếng Hán bập bẹ hỏi hắn: “Hóa ra ngươi yêu mến hắn, cho nên mới không chịu thân cận với ta, tiếp thu tình ý của ta, đúng không?”

Cái hiểu lầm này thật sự quá lớn! Thẩm Kiều cười khổ: “Nơi này của các ngươi không có công cụ mớm thuốc, ta chỉ có thể đút canh cho hắn như vậy. Ta với hắn ngay cả bằng hữu cũng không tính, kính xin tiểu côn nương đừng nên hiểu lầm mới phải.”

Ban Na nghi ngờ nói: “Vậy sao Thẩm công tử lại không chịu tiếp thu tình ý của ta. Là vì tướng mạo của ta không được xinh đẹp như nữ tử trung nguyên các ngươi, hay là vì không được ôn nhu nhàn thục như nữ tử trung nguyên các ngươi? Ngươi nói cho ta biết, ta cũng có thể học mà.”

Thẩm Kiều thật sự không nghĩ tới chính mình chỉ mới tá túc ở nơi này mấy ngày, cũng có thể đưa tới một khoản nợ đào hoa như vậy. Đổi lại là nữ tử Trung Nguyên, cho dù có nhất kiến chung tình với ai, cũng không thể trực tiếp bộc bạch như vậy. Ban Na lại không để ý nhiều như vậy, thích một người, tất nhiên là phải sớm ngày biểu lộ, bằng không đợi người về Trung Nguyên rồi, muốn gặp cũng không được nữa, đó mới là muốn khóc cũng không kịp.

Thẩm Kiều kiên trì giải thích với nàng: “Ta là đạo sĩ, chung thân không thể cưới thê.”

Ban Nan không hề bị lay động: “A gia nói đạo sĩ cũng có thể hoàn tục.”

Thật sự là làm đủ chuẩn bị.

Thẩm Kiều dở khóc dở cười, chỉ đành nói: “Ngươi mới mười bốn tuổi, ta lại đã quá tuổi nhi lập, tuổi tác cách biệt quá lớn.”

Ban Na: “Quá nhi lập là cái gì?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Là đã ba mươi tuổi.”

Ban Na a một tiếng: “Ngươi đã ba mươi tuổi? Một chút cũng không thấy giống!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Người luyện võ tuổi thọ đều dài hơn một chút.”

Ban Na cắn cắn môi: “Vậy chờ tới lúc ta năm mươi tuổi, có phải ngươi cũng vẫn giống như bây giờ?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái, chỉ vào Yến Vô Sư nói: “Sao có khả năng, ta cũng không phải thần tiên trường sinh bất lão, đến lúc đó dung mạo có lẽ cũng không quá khác y cho lắm.”

Ban Na nhìn Yến Vô Sư, chỉ cảm thấy người này ngoại trừ tóc mai bạc đi, còn lại dung mạo vẫn tuấn mỹ tới cực điểm, chỗ nào có vẻ già nua mà nói?

Nàng run rẩy hỏi: “Y bao nhiêu tuổi?”

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút, không xác định nói: “Chắc là không tới năm mươi đi?”

Ban Na nhất thời như sét đánh giữa trời quang. Tây Vực bão cáo lớn, nam tử trong thôn này bốn mươi, năm mươi đã đầy mặt phong sương, nếp nhăn lớp lớp, làm sao có khả năng so với Yến Vô Sư? Đừng nói là nam nhân, nữ nhân thì lại càng già nhanh hơn. Thường thường qua tuổi ba mươi, thân thể sẽ béo phì, nếp nhăn bắt đầu hằn xuống. Ban Na tự biết hiện tại mình tuổi trẻ mỹ mạo, nhưng nếu lại thêm mười mấy hai mươi năm nữa, nam nhân nàng yêu vẫn tuấn mỹ như lúc ban đầu, nàng lại tóc bạc trắng xóa, ngẫm lại cũng cảm thấy khó mà tiếp thu.

Thiếu nữ đáng thương mới vừa biết yêu, liền đụng phải loại nan đề không thể giải quyết này, nhất thời hồn bay phách tán, không khỏi uể oải hơn nhiều.

Ban Na hai mắt rưng rưng, đem đĩa thức ăn đặt vào trong lòng hắn, khịt khịt mũi: “Được rồi, Phật Tổ đưa ngươi đến trước mặt ta, lại không chịu tác thành cho ngươi và ta. Có thể thấy chúng ta hữu duyên vô phận, hy vọng lão nhân gia người phù hộ, chỉ mong các ngươi có thể bạc đầu giai lão!”

Thẩm Kiều: “……”

Hắn không biết nên khóc hay cười, nhưng không thể không gọi lại Ban Na đang muốn che mặt rời đi, tìm một nơi trị liệu tấm lòng thương tổn: “Ta cần phải rời đi nửa ngày, vào thành một chuyến. Nếu như có người đến hỏi, các ngươi cứ làm như không biết là được. Nếu như kẻ thù của y tìm tới cửa đòi người, thực sự vạn bất đắc dĩ, các ngươi cứ giao hắn ra thôi. Bảo toàn chính mình, không cần vì thương thế của y mà ảnh hưởng đến tính mạng.”

Ban Na chà xát nước mắt: “Lẽ nào kẻ thù của y rất nhiều sao?”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Đúng là rất nhiều.”

Ban Na lo lắng nói: “Vậy ngươi ở cùng y, chẳng lẽ không phải rất nguy hiểm?”

Thiếu nữ tính tình hồn nhiên, có gì nói đó, thích Thẩm Kiều liền thẳng thắn nói ra, bị cự tuyệt dù thương tâm không thôi, nhưng giờ nghe nói Yến Vô Sư cừu gia đầy rẫy, ngược lại lập tức vì Thẩm Kiều mà lo lắng.

Trong hồng trần này, lòng người hiểm ác, thường thường so với quỷ thần còn đáng sợ hơn. Có thể chính bì trong hiểm ác như vậy lại gặp được chân tâm, mới cảm nhận được quý giá.

Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy lòng ấm áp, an ủi: “Ta có chừng mực, không ngại chuyện. Chỉ là ta sợ liên lụy đến các ngươi, cho nên các ngươi vẫn nên cẩn thận một chút.”

Mấy ngày nay hắn và Yến Vô Sư vẫn luôn ở trong thôn nhỏ này, tin tức bế tắc, cho nên nhất định phải quay về vương thành một chuyến. Nếu như những nhân sĩ giang hồ kia đều đã rời đi hết, hắn cũng có thể sớm ngày mang Yến Vô Sư quay về Trường An giao lại cho Biên Duyên Mai. Bí pháp trong Ma Môn rất nhiều, nói không chừng Biên Duyên Mai sẽ có thể có biện pháp cứu tỉnh sư tôn hắn.

Tạm biệt hai ông cháu, Thẩm Kiều quay lại vương thành. Nơi này người đến người đi, vẫn náo nhiệt như cũ. Bàn Long hội vừa mới kết thúc hôm qua, rất nhiều người còn chưa hết tiếc nuối. Trong khách điếm, nơi nào cũng đàm luận tin tức thịnh hội lần này. Thẩm Kiều mặc một chiếc áo choàng bảo hộ cho người trong sa mạc, che kín đạo bào và diện mạo, ngồi ở một góc không người chú ý.

Vì tìm hiều tin tức, hắn cố ý chọn gian khách điếm lớn nhất trong thành, gọi một bình rượu, mấy lạng thịt, lẳng lặng lắng nghe âm thanh từ khắp các nơi.

“Các ngươi đã nghe nói chưa, Thái A kiếm có chủ rồi, có người bỏ ra 20 vạn lượng hoàng kim mua lại rồi!”

Lời này vừa ra, bốn phía liền nổi lên thanh âm thán phục.

“Người này điên rồi sao, đúng là có tiền không chỗ tiêu mà. Thái A kiếm tuy rằng là danh kiếm, nhưng dù có sắc bén hơn cái khác một chút, làm sao có thể đạt tới số tiền đó!”

Người nói chuyện cười nói: “Cái này tất nhiên là có duyên cớ cả. Người mua lại thanh kiếm này chính là Bành Thành huyện công Trần Cung của Tề quốc.”

Người bên ngoài bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ: “Vậy thì khó trách, Thái A kiếm năm đó là vương đạo kiếm của Sở quốc. Hắn muốn đem thanh kiếm này hiến tặng Tề vương sao?”

Có người nghe tiếng cười nhạo: “Thủ đô Tề quốc sắp bị công phá đến nơi rồi, chẳng lẽ có được Thái A kiếm này liền có thần minh bảo hộ?”

“Ai mà biết, nghe đâu Trần Cung kia là tên nịnh thần dựa vào việc lấy lòng Tề chủ mà thượng vị. Nếu Tề quốc bị diệt, tính mạng của hắn cũng khó mà đảm bảo. Lúc tuyệt vọng, cái gì cũng có thể thử thôi, nước đến chân mới nhảy mà!”

Lời này vừa dứt, bên ngoài liền có một đoàn người tiến vào. Người đi đầu thân hình cao lớn, hoa phục đai ngọc, một khuôn mặt không tính là tuấn mỹ, lại nhờ có cỗ xiêm ý kia mà trở nên anh khí bừng bừng. Sau khi hắn đi vào, đưa mắt nhìn bốn phía, thoáng gật đầu, tự nhiên liền có tùy tùng chạy tới an bài bàn ghế bên cửa sổ, lấy thức ăn, tư thế khí khái mười phần, chỉ trong chốc lát đã phân cách hẳn ra với đám giang hồ nhân sĩ cùng ngồi.

Nhắc đến Tào Tháo, Tào Tháo đến. Mọi người vừa đang hứng khởi nói đến nói đi đều không tránh khỏi có chút lúng túng, nhất thời không khí càng thêm yên tĩnh.

Không chỉ có người khác len lén nhìn hắn, ngay cả Thầm Kiều ngồi trong góc, tầm mắt cũng bất động thanh sắc mà từ từ đảo qua khuôn mặt Trần Cung.

Nếu không phải trên gương mặt kia còn mơ hồ đường nét ngày xưa, bên cạnh lại có người xì xào bàn tán nói “Chính chủ đã tới, bớt nói chút đi”, hắn tuyệt đối không dám đem cái vị trẻ tuổi quyền quý ngạo mạn thận trọng này liên hệ cùng một chỗ với thiếu niên trong ngôi miếu đổ nát ngày đó.

Không cần biết thân phận, ông chủ nơi này cũng biết đây là đại nhân không thể đắc tội. Hắn dẫn mấy tiểu nhị tay chân lanh lẹ đem bàn ghế khách nhân vừa mới dùng qua quanh đó dọng dẹp sạch sẽ, sau đó dùng vẻ mặt tươi cười mời Trần Cung vào chỗ.

Bên này đám người Trần Cung vừa mới ngồi xuống, bên kia cửa đã lại có mấy người lục tục đi vào.

Thẩm Kiều nhìn qua một chút, mày hơi cau lại, nói thầm một thiếng thật trùng hợp, rồi đem mũ trùm ở trên đầu kéo xuống.

Úc Ái và Đậu Yến Sơn ngồi chung một bàn, người trước đi một mình, cũng không dẫn theo đệ tử Huyền Đô Sơn, người sau mang theo mấy bang chúng Lục Hợp bang, trong đó có hai gương mặt có chút quen mắt, dường như là hai huynh đệ Hồ Ngôn Hồ Ngữ ngày đó Thẩm Kiều ngẫu nhiên gặp tại Xuất Vân tự.

Ánh mắt của hắn không tốt, lại sợ nhìn lâu, đối phương sẽ cảm nhận được, liền nhanh chóng cúi đầu chậm rãi phẩm rượu, kiên trì chờ mọi người rời đi.

Khách điếm nơi tái ngoại không quá tỉ mỉ. Cho dù đây là dịch quán tốt nhấn lớn nhất của vương thành, cũng không có phòng riêng, mọi người tụ tập dưới cùng một mái nhà cho nên rất là náo nhiệt, người người bàn luận, giọng ai mà lớn chút, người khác dĩ nhiên nghe thấy.

Trần Cung ở đây, lại dẫn theo tùy tùng đông đảo, ngoại trừ những kẻ cá biệt thích gây chuyện thị phi, thì cho dù là người có võ nghệ trên giang hồ, cũng không muốn vô duyên vô cớ gây thù hằn cho mình. Đề tài liên quan tới Thái A kiếm cứ như vậy kết thúc, mọi người đương nhiên phải nhắc đến một chuyện khác có sức chấn động hơn, là tin tức mà trong mấy ngày nay đã được nhắc đến vô số lần.

“Các ngươi nói xem, Yến Vô Sư thật sự đã chết rồi sao?”

Từ thanh âm mà phán đoán, người nói chuyện này võ công hiển nhiên không cao, chỗ dựa môn phái cũng không mạnh. Bởi lẽ khi hắn nhắc tới ba chữ Yến Vô Sư, bất tri bất giác liền hạ thấp tông độ, giống như chỉ lo một khắc sau Yến Vô Sư liền giống như Trần Cung sống sờ sờ mà xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người.

Cái tên này hiển nhiên là có uy lực không giống bình thường, đầu đề vừa được nhấc lên, chung quanh lập tức giống với lúc Trần Cung đi vào, yên tĩnh trong nháy mắt, sau đó mới có người nói thêm vào: “Chắc là thật đấy, nghe nói Úc chưởng giáo và Đậu bang chủ cũng tham dự trận vây giết này. Hiện giờ bọn họ đang ở đây, nếu ngươi không tin, có thể tự mình đến thỉnh giáo bọn họ.”

Trước kia, người trong giang hồ nghe thấy ba chữ Yến Vô Sư khó tránh khỏi đều cảm lấy lòng run rẩy. Mấy ngày nay tin tức y bị năm đại cao thủ đương thời vây giết truyền ra, ngược lại lại sinh ra không ít ý kiến bất đồng.

Một người có thể bị năm đại cao thủ vây giết, điều này có ý nghĩa gì? Nói cách khác, năm người này không có khả năng thắng thế trong việc đơn đả độc đấu, cho nên cần phải liên hợp lẫn nhau, mới có thể giết được Yến Vô Sư. Trong chốn võ lâm, cường giả vi tôn, việc này tất nhiên có rất nhiều người cảm thấy nhẹ lòng, nhưng cũng có không ít người bởi vậy mà âm thầm kính phục Yến Vô Sư, cho là nếu hắn còn sống, chỉ sợ sẽ là thiên hạ đệ nhất cao thủ kế sau Kỳ Phượng Các.

Lời này rất nhiều người không dám nói, lại cố tình có kẻ không biết giữ mồm giữ miệng, lớn tiếng nói ra: “Lấy nhiều thắng ít, chung quy vẫn là vi phạm đạo nghĩa giang hồ. Đáng tiếc cho một cao thủ cấp bậc tông sư như Yến Vô Sư, lại bị chết oan chết uổng như vậy!”

Úc Ái mắt lạnh liếc qua, không nói gì, ngón tay Đậu Yến Sơn lại hơi gảy, liền nghe thấy người nói chuyện kia a lên một tiếng, che miệng, lộ vẻ thống khổ.

Đồng bạn của hắn kinh hãi biến sắc, lập tức đứng dậy: “Ngũ đệ, ngươi không sao chứ!”

Sau đó liền chắp tay với Đậu Yến Sơn: “Đậu bang chủ đại nhân đại lượng, vị huynh đệ của ta trước giờ không quản được miệng, hai chén rượu vào bụng là liền ăn nói linh tinh, kính xin ngài đừng chấp nhặt với hắn!”

Đậu Yến Sơn ha ha một tiếng: “Cơm có thể ăn bậy, lời lại không thể nói lung tung. Ta chỉ đánh rớt một cái răng cửa của hắn, xem như là dạy cho hắn một bài học nho nhỏ thôi, như vậy đã là hạ thủ lưu tình rồi.”

Lời nói vừa xong, người kia quả nhiên phi một tiếng, phun ra một ngụm máu và một chiếc răng, vẻ mặt căm giận bất bình, còn muốn nói thêm gì đó. Đồng bạn của hắn nhanh chóng che miệng hắn lại, lớn tiếng quát: “Ngũ đệ, chớ gây rắc rối!”

Người kia không thể làm gì khác hơn là cam chịu câm miệng, sau đó liền bị đồng bạn cứng rắn kéo dậy, hai người vội vã rời đi.

Có khúc nhạc dạo ngắn ngủi này, mọi người tự nhiên cũng không dám nói lung tung nữa. Lục Hợp bang có nhân mạch buôn bán trải khắp thiên hạ, đắc tội Trần Cung cùng lắm là bị đánh một trận thừa sống thiếu chết, không vào Tề quốc là được, nhưng đắc tội Lục Hợp bang, ngươi không biết khi nào thì mình cần tới thủy vực của Lục Hợp bang, nhờ họ vận chuyển hàng hóa hộ.

Mà người rất nhiều, miệng cũng không quản được, yên lặng chốc lát, có mấy người đứng dậy rời đi, ngoài cửa lại có khách mới tiến vào. Thanh âm huyên náo lại tiếp tục vang lên. Cái chết của Yến Vô Sư không thể nghi ngờ chính là đề tài không dứt, đừng nói đây là nơi tái ngoại, nếu như truyền vào Trung Nguyên, còn không biết sẽ gây nên biến cố sóng gió lớn cỡ nào.

“Yến Vô Sư chết rồi, Thẩm Kiều chẳng phải quá thảm sao?” Thanh âm này vang lên từ bên cạnh Thẩm Kiều, âm lượng cũng không lớn, hẳn là đang nói với bằng hữu của mình.

“Lời này ý là sao?”

“Thẩm Kiều không phải mất hết võ công, phải đến nương nhờ Yến Vô Sư, trở thành nam sủng cho y sao. Hiện giờ không còn chỗ dựa, một kẻ phế nhân như hắn, phải làm thế nào đây, chẳng lẽ còn mặt mũi quay lại Huyền Đô sơn, cầu xin Huyền Đô sơn thu lưu sao?”

Những người này hiển nhiên không hề hay biết Thẩm Kiều đã từ lâu không cùng Yến Vô Sư xuất hiện. Tin tức hoàn toàn dừng lại ở tiệc rượu Tô phủ lúc trước, Thẩm Kiều đại diện cho Yến Vô Sư tới tham dự.

“Nói cũng phải, chỉ sợ hắn không dám quay lại thôi. Huyền Đô Sơn không phải đã thả tin tức ra bên ngoài, nói Thẩm Kiều không còn là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô sơn nữa rồi sao?”

“Cũng có thể Huyền Đô Sơn không đuổi Thẩm Kiều ra khỏi sư môn, dù sao thì vẫn còn tình cảm ngày xưa mà. Ngươi nói xem, hắn làm sao lại cam chịu thấp hèn, tình nguyện ở cùng Ma Quân cũng không chịu quay về môn phái chứ?”

“Nói không chừng Yến Vô Sư có thể cho hắn cái vui mà người khác không cho được đó?”

Hai người vừa dứt lời, không hẹn mà cùng bắt đầu cười hắc hắc, trên mặt lộ ra biểu tình không cần nói cũng hiểu.

Tất nhiên bọn họ không biết người bị họ nghị luận lại đang ngồi ở cái bàn phía sau mình kia. Người đó chỉ im lặng ngồi đó nghe bọn họ nói chuyện, còn rảnh rỗi gắp hai miếng thịt bò để vào trong bánh tráng, sau đó cuốn bánh tráng lại, thả vào trong miệng chậm rãi nghiền ngẫm.

“Hoán Nguyệt tông và Hợp Hoan tông có cùng nguồn gốc. Công phu tu luyện của Hợp Hoan tông, Hoán Nguyệt tông tất nhiên cũng biết. Điều ngươi nói cũng không phải không có khả năng a. Ma quân võ công cao cường, công phu trên giường nhất định càng tốt hơn. Thẩm Kiều thực tủy biết vị*, muốn ngừng mà không được, nói không chừng Ma quân đã sớm chán rồi, nhưng hắn vẫn còn khổ sở dây dưa không tha ấy chứ !”

_*Thực tủy biết vị: Ăn ngon quen miệng_

Một chữ cuối cùng vừa ra khỏi miệng, người nói chuyện liền hét thảm một tiếng, lập tức che miệng cúi người lăn lộn trên đất.

Biến cố đột ngột nảy sinh, tất cả mọi người đều bị dọa giật mình, cùng nhau nhìn về phía này.

Người gây ra thương tổn cho hắn, rõ ràng không phải người ngồi ở phía sau kia.

Thẩm Kiều cũng có chút bất ngờ, nhìn về phía người phía trước kia.

Chỉ thấy Úc Ái ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, chậm rãi thả chiếc đũa gỗ trong tay xuống, lạnh lùng nói: “Người trong Huyền Đô Sơn ta, từ khi nào đến lượt đám người ngoài như các ngươi sỉ nhục?”


	58. Chapter 58

Coi như lúc trước còn có người không biết được thân phận của Úc Ái, hiện tại câu này vừa dứt, đâu còn ai không đoán được.

Sở dĩ bọn họ trắng trợn không kiêng dè đàm luận đánh giá Thẩm Kiều, đơn giản là vì cảm thấy hắn đã bị Huyền Đô Sơn ruồng bỏ, một thân võ công mất hết, hào quang không còn, không thể tạo thành uy hiếp gì với mình, Huyền Đô Sơn chắc chắn cũng không chịu che chở cho hắn, lại không ngờ Úc Ái vậy mà lại ra tay.

Thẩm Kiều hơi ngẩn ra, chậm rãi thả miếng bánh xuống, trong lòng hiểu rõ.

Hắn dù gì cũng là người của Huyền Đô Sơn, người bên ngoài đàm luận về hắn, kỳ thực cũng là làm bẩn danh dự Huyền Đô Sơn, Úc Ái tất nhiên là không cho phép.

Chỉ là nếu như đối phương quan tâm tới danh dự Huyền Đô Sơn như vậy, tại sao lại hợp tác cùng người Đột Quyết, nhận sắc phong từ Đột Quyết mà lại không cho đó là mất mặt?

Thẩm Kiều âm thầm lắc đầu, không có tâm trạng xem tiếp trò khôi hài trước mắt này nữa, chỉ chờ bọn họ ăn uống no say rời đi, sau đó mình cũng xoay người trở về.

Người bị Úc Ái đánh nát miệng răng rơi đầy đất kia cực kỳ giận dữ, mồm miệng lại không thể nói rõ, lập tức nhấc trường đao bên cạnh nhào về phía Úc Ái.

Úc Ái ngay cả kiếm cũng không rút, chỉ dùng cây đũa còn dư lại trong tay, liền đem đối phương đánh ngã.

Người bị đánh tên là Quý Tân, biệt hiệu Cửu Vĩ Thần Hồ. Người khác ở sau lưng hắn gọi hắn là Quý to mồm, ý nói hắn thường không biết giữ mồm giữ miệng, hay đắc tội người. Võ công của Quý Tân cũng coi như khá ổn, tuy chưa đạt tới trình độ hạng nhất nhưng ít ra cũng coi như xếp vào hạng nhì. Ngày thường coi như cũng có chút chừng mực, không bao giờ nói bậy trước mặt người trong cuộc. Lúc này cũng không biết hắn bị lệch dân thần kinh nào, có mắt mà không thấy Thái Sơn, không biết chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn đang an vị trước mặt mình, xem như là xui xẻo ngã bịch xuống, mất mặt không nói đâu cho hết.

Đồng bạn của hắn cũng không dám tìm Úc Ái thảo luận, chỉ nâng Quý Tân dậy, còn phải giúp hắn cười làm lành với Úc Ái: “Úc chưởng giáo thứ tội, huynh đệ của ta uống hơi nhiều, nói chuyện khó tránh được không suy nghĩ!”

Úc Ái không thèm phản ứng với hắn, ánh mắt lại lướt qua hắn, rơi thẳng vào người phía sau: “A Kiều, lâu ngày không gặp, huynh cũng không chịu tới nói chuyện với ta một tiếng sao?”

Thẩm Kiều thầm than nhẹ, bọn họ cùng nhau lớn lên, đối với lẫn nhau không thể quen thuộc hơn được nữa, cứ cho là cúi đầu che mặt, thân hình cử chỉ vẫn luôn lộ ra cảm giác quen thuộc. Úc Ái cũng không phải người ngu, nhìn lâu vẫn có thể nhận ra.

Hắn đem mũ trùm kéo xuống, bên tai nghe thấy tiếng người nói, “Quả nhiên là Thẩm Kiều”. Thanh âm này lập tức đưa tới một loạt những tiếng a nhỏ kinh ngạc.

Không ít người đều có chút chột dạ, đối tượng họ vừa mới lớn tiếng bàn luận, vậy mà lại ngồi ngay bên cạnh.

Hôm nay rốt cục là cái ngày quái quỷ gì, nói tới Trần Cung, Trần Cung đến, nói Thẩm Kiều, Thẩm Kiều vậy mà cũng ở, không phải lát nữa ngay cả Yến Vô Sư cũng nhô ra đó chứ?

Mấy người có suy nghĩ như vậy, không nhịn được rùng mình lạnh lẽo, đưa mắt nhìn quanh.

“Đã lâu không gặp, Úc chưởng giáo vẫn tốt chứ?”

Nếu đã bị phát hiện, Thẩm Kiều cũng không giả trang nữa, nhẹ gật đầu với Úc Ái, ngữ khí ôn hòa, phảng phất như là sơ giao nhiều năm xa cách.

Trong lúc nhất thời, không khí náo nhiệt trong khách điếm đều như thủy triều rút xuống, bên tai Úc Ái chỉ còn dư lại thanh âm của Thẩm Kiều.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm đánh giá trên dưới Thẩm Kiều, dường như muốn xác nhận xem đối phương sống có tốt hay không, mãi lâu mới nói: “Huynh gầy.”

Thẩm Kiều không hề trả lời câu nói này, hắn cảm thấy mình vốn tới đây là để tìm hiểu tin tức, nếu đã bị phát hiện, nơi này cũng không cần phải ở tiếp nữa.

“Ta có chút chuyện muốn làm, đành đi trước một bước, Úc chưởng giáo và Đậu bang chủ cứ chậm rãi dùng.”

Mà Úc Ái đương nhiên không dễ gì để hắn rời đi như vậy, dưới chân hơi động, người liền chặn ở trước mặt hắn: “A Kiều, cùng ta quay về Huyền Đô Sơn.”

Vẻ mặt Thẩm Kiều chưa từng thay đổi: “Lời này của Úc chưởng giáo hơi buồn cười rồi. Ta đã không còn là đệ tử của Huyền Đô Sơn, sao có thể tới Huyền Đô Sơn được?”

Úc Ái giận tái mặt: “Ta vẫn chưa từng hạ lệnh trục xuất huynh khỏi sư môn. Huynh vẫn mãi là đệ tử của Huyền Đô Sơn. Chẳng lẽ ngay cả sư tôn huynh cũng không muốn nhận sao?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu: “Ta nghĩ ngươi tính sai một chuyện rồi. Ta là đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các, điểm này, dù như thế nào cũng sẽ không thay đổi. Nhưng từ khi ngươi cấu kết với Côn Tà, hạ độc ta, khiến ta bại thua dưới tay Côn Tà trên Bán Bộ Phong, nhân cơ hội cướp lấy vị trí chưởng giáo, sau lại cùng người Đột Quyết hợp tác, Huyền Đô Sơn đã không còn là Huyền Đô Sơn mà ta quen thuộc nữa. Không cần ngươi hạ lệnh, ta cũng sẽ không tiếp tục tự nhận mình là đệ tử Huyền Đô Sơn.”

Lời nói kinh tâm động phách như vậy, bị Thẩm Kiều dùng ngữ khí bình thản nói ra, càng khiến sự phức tạp bất ngờ trong đó lộ rõ.

Tất cả mọi người không ngờ ngày đó Thẩm Kiều rớt vực lại còn có nội tình như vậy, nhất thời đều cảm thấy sững sờ, chờ tinh thần hồi phục lại, trong sảnh đường khắp bốn phía đã nổi lên tiếng thảo luận vang rền.

Úc Ái cũng không nghĩ tới Thẩm Kiều sẽ chọn lúc này để nói ra trước mặt mọi người, trên mặt nhanh chóng xẹt qua một vệt hồng, cũng không phải là xấu hổ, mà là tức giận.

Đương nhiên, đối phương không có chứng cứ, cho dù nói ra cũng không thể làm gì được hắn, nhưng Úc Ái vẫn có cảm giác sỉ nhục như quần áo trên người bị lột sạch xuống.

Hắn kiềm chế lửa giận, bình tĩnh nói: “A Kiều, cùng ta trở lại.”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Úc Ái, người Đột Quyết lòng lang dạ sói, mọi người đều biết. Ngươi vì tiền đồ danh lợi bản thân, lại cam nguyện tranh ăn với hổ, thậm chí đem cả Huyền Đô Sơn kéo lên chiến xa cùng ngươi. Tạm thời ta không cản được ngươi, nhưng không có nghĩa là ta ngầm thừa nhận kết quả này, cùng ngươi thông đồng làm bậy.”

Úc Ái: “Huynh…”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu đã nói đến nước này, trước mặt nhiều người như vậy, cũng không ngại nhờ bọn họ làm chứng. Ta dùng thân phận truyền nhân y bát* của Kỳ Phượng Các tuyên bố, từ nay về sau, ngươi không còn là đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các, chúng ta ai đi đường nấy, không còn quan hệ gì với nhau!”

 _*Truyền nhân y bát: Y là áo, Bát là chén cơm. Y Bát tượng trưng cho Áo Cơm._ _Truyền nhân y bát là đệ tử thân truyền, người thừa_ _kế tất cả mọi thứ từ sư ph_ _ụ._

Hắn tựa hồ không hề hay biết lời nói của mình gây nên sóng gió lớn cỡ nào, sắc mặt vẫn hờ hững như cũ, đứng lặng tại chỗ, một thân đạo bào dấu dưới áo choàng, không gió mà bay, không giận mà uy. Dung nhan vốn ôn hòa tuấn mỹ vô hại lúc này lại mơ hồ mang theo vài phần ác liệt khiến người khác không thể nhìn gần, như kiếm trong vỏ, dù chưa rút ra cũng đã hiện phong mang.

Úc Ái vừa giận vừa sợ: “Sao huynh dám! Sư tôn đã về cõi tiên từ lâu, lời của huynh làm sao có thể đại biểu cho lão nhân gia người!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Trước lúc lâm chung, bên cạnh sư tôn chỉ có mình ta, truyền nhân y bát của sư tôn cũng chỉ có mình ta. Ý của ta chính là ý của người! Lúc trước ta ẩn nhẫn, chính là lấy đại cục làm trọng, không muốn khiến Huyền Đô Sơn phân tranh nội chiến. Nhưng ngươi từng bước ép sát, lại cam chịu nhận sắc phong từ Đột Quyết, làm trái giáo huấn sư tôn, ta đương nhiên phải đại diện cho sư tôn trục xuất ngươi ra khỏi sư môn!”

Phật cũng có lúc giận, trên mặt hắn rốt cục cũng rút đi sắc thái ôn hòa, lộ ra khí thế lôi đình: “Úc Ái, ngươi hãy nghe cho kỹ, ngươi không có tư cách xử trí ta. Bởi vì các đời tổ sư Huyền Đô Sơn, đều sẽ không thừa nhận vị trí chưởng giáo này của ngươi! Ngươi xem mà làm, nếu vẫn cứ khư khư cố chấp, không chịu tỉnh ngộ, sẽ có một ngày ta quay về xử trí ngươi!”

Trong sảnh lớn hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, tất cả mọi người nhìn Thẩm Kiều, hoàn toàn không có cách nào đem người này cùng với cái người tự cam đọa lạc, dây dưa cùng với Ma quân bên trong lời đồn gộp lại làm một.

Thẩm Kiều dứt lời, nhìn cũng không nhìn hắn một cái, cất bước đi về phía cửa.

Úc Ái không do dự nữa, lấy Quân Tử Bất Khí kiếm định ngăn hắn lại. Thẩm Kiều lại nhanh hơn, người bên ngoài chỉ thấy một đạo bóng đen đẩy thanh kiếm của Úc Ái ra, nhìn kỹ mới phát hiện kiếm của Thẩm Kiều thậm chí còn chưa rút ra khỏi vỏ.

_Editor: Ta đã kiểm tra lại chương 54 rõ ràng kiếm này gãy rồi mà???_

Mà ngay lúc đó, Đậu Yến Sơn cũng ra tay.

Vốn chỉ là chuyện cãi cọ của huynh đệ trong một sư môn, hắn cũng không cần để ý, cứ ngồi một bên xem kịch hay là được. Nhưng thấy Úc Ái ra tay do dự thiếu quyết đoán quá mức, sợ là không cản được vị sư huynh này của hắn, dưới tình huống ấy, Đậu Yến Sơn không thể không nhúng tay vào.

“Mặc dù ta và Úc chưởng giáo quen biết chưa lâu, nhưng hiểu hắn là người hoài cựu, không muốn nặng tay với Thẩm đạo trưởng, kính xin Thẩm đạo trưởng bớt giận, mọi người cùng nhau ngồi xuống đàm luận một phen thì có làm sao?”

Thẩm Kiều cũng không cùng hắn giao thủ, dưới chân nện bước, biến ảo không lường, “Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh” vận lên, trực tiếp vòng qua Đậu Yến Sơn, thân đã ở cửa khách điếm.

“A Kiều, đừng ép ta nặng tay!” Úc Ái lạnh lùng nói, Quân Tử Bất Khí kiếm đã rời vỏ.

Thẩm Kiều vẫn không nói chuyện, bên cạnh vậy mà lại có người giễu cợt nói: “Lấy nhiều đánh ít, ỷ đông hiếp yếu, chẳng lẽ hai vị còn muốn đối phó với Thẩm đạo trưởng như đối phó với Yến Vô Sư hay sao?”

Trần Cung ngồi bên bàng quang đã lâu đứng dậy. Việc này căn bản không có quan hệ gì với hắn, không biết tại sao lại cố tình muốn xía vào một chân.

Đậu Yến Sơn cười nói: “Bành Thành huyện công đến vì Thái A kiếm, không mau chóng trở về phục mệnh với Tề chủ, sao còn ở đây phí thời gian lo chuyện bao đồng?”

Tiếng Bành Thành huyện công này nói ra từ miệng hắn, dẫn theo vô số khinh thường chế giễu khó tả. Trần Cung mặc dù là tân quý của Tề quốc, nhưng lại chẳng có quan hệ gì với giang hồ, Lục Hợp bang cũng không hề để hắn ở trong mắt.

Trần Cung cũng không trả lời Đậu Yến Sơn, ngược lại nhìn về phía Thẩm Kiều, hòa nhã nói: “Nếu Thẩm đạo trưởng cảm thấy bị người dây dưa khó mà thoát thân, thì ở trong thành này ta có bao cả một dịch quán, ngươi có thể theo ta tới đó nghỉ chân tạm.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đa tạ ý tốt của Trần huyện công, bần đạo không dám làm phiền.”

Dứt lời, khom lưng chắp tay, cất bước rời đi.

Úc Ái tự nhiên không thể để hắn rời khỏi dễ dàng như vậy, miệng thì nói một tiếng “Chậm đã”, tay kia đã chụp vào Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều đầu cũng không quay, sau lưng lại giống như có mắt, dưới chân nhẹ trượt, tiến về phía trước vài bước, mặt khác xoay người giơ kiếm, trực tiếp chặn rơi bàn tay đang duỗi tới của Úc Ái. Vỏ kiếm được nội lực rót vào, người sau chỉ cảm thấy hơi chấn động một cái, không tự chủ được liền buông tay.

Nhưng Úc Ái cũng phản ứng cực nhanh, Quân Tử Bất Khí kiếm trong tay kia đã rời vỏ, ánh kiếm phiêu nhiên tựa khinh hồng, lướt về phía mặt Thẩm Kiều. Thế tới cực manh, ngay cả Đậu Yến Sơn nhìn thấy ánh kiếm này cũng không khỏi hơi kinh hãi, thầm nghĩ lúc trước khi vây giết Yến Vô Sư, sợ là Úc Ái này vẫn chưa từng xuất hết toàn lực, mắt thấy khi đó giống như bị thương không nhẹ, trên thực tế lại chỉ là không muốn xông vào làm kẻ hi sinh thôi.

Dù như thế nào, lần này Úc Ái quyết tâm phải lưu lại Thẩm Kiều bằng được. Lúc này không còn Yến Vô Sư đứng giữa cản trở, tuyệt đối không cho phép hắn chạy khỏi trước mắt mình. Hắn cho rằng độc tính của Tương Kiến Hoan kịch liệt như thế, Thẩm Kiều ngày đó trên Huyền Đô Sơn lại mang một bộ dạng ốm yếu như vậy, tuyệt đối không thể chỉ trong khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi đã có thể khôi phục lại như thường.

Hắn không hề biết, kẻ sĩ ba ngày không gặp, phải nhìn với cặp mắt khác xưa. Ánh kiếm biến ảo vạn ngàn, chụp xuống đầu Thẩm Kiều. Nhưng cố tình màn kiếm vốn phải bao phủ kín người đó lại chỉ trong phút chốc biến mất không còn tăm hơi. Dùng một loại thân pháp mê ảo quỷ quyệt khó có thể hình dung xuất hiện ở phía sau Úc Ái, kiến của Thẩm Kiều vẫn chưa rời vỏ, tay phải vươn ra điểm nhẹ một cái lên màn kiếm kia.

Chân khí tiêu biến, màn kiếm theo đó mà vỡ tan, hóa thành bột mịn tung tóe!

Úc Ái hiện ra một tia thần sắc khó có thể tin, mũi kiếm khẽ rung, lập tức mười mấy đạo kiếm hoa như sóng gợn cuốn về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Họa ảnh kim bích, phi thúy xâm tiêu, lưu ly xoay chuyển, ánh ngọc huy hoàng.

Đây là mấy thức cuối cùng trong Thương Lãng Kiếm Quyết của Huyền Đô Sơn, nhưng lại có chỗ bất đồng. Đồ đệ của Kỳ Phượng Các tất nhiên không phải hạng người vô năng. Úc Ái đem những thức này cải tiến, biến nó thành của mình. Hắn thường ngày nghiêm túc lãnh tĩnh thận trọng, nhưng sử kiếm lại rất thích dùng kiếm chiêu hoa lệ, kéo theo đó, kiếm khí của hắn cũng mang theo khí thế lôi đình ác liệt chấn độn vô song. Nương theo ánh kiếm, tiếng nổ vang lên phảng phất như ở ngay bên tai mọi người. Ai có công lực hơi kém, đã cảm thấy máu huyết cuộn lên, không tự chủ được lui lại vài bước.

Mà Thẩm Kiều lại không hề lui.

Hắn vậy mà không hề lui!

Điều này hoàn toàn vượt khỏi dự liệu của mọi người, bao gồm cả những người trước đó từng xem thường hắn, coi hắn liệt vào hàng ngũ nam sủng sống dựa vào Yến Vô Sư.

Thẩm Kiều rốt cục xuất kiếm!

Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm như lụa như mây, kiếm khí đầy trời, từ trong tay Thẩm Kiều lan tràn ra, trầm lắng thuần hậu, khiến người ta có có thể cưỡng lại, muốn sa vào cảm giác ấm áp trong đó. Nhưng chỉ trong chốc lát thất thần đó của nhiều người, một kiếm kia của Thẩm Kiều đã điểm về phía trước.

Nói thì chậm, xảy ra thì nhanh, một loạt biến hóa này bất quá chỉ ở trong nháy mắt, hai người đã lượn lên cao, mũi kiếm tương đối (chạm nhau+đối xứng). Thế đánh của Úc Ái nếu là nhanh như chớp thì Thẩm Kiều lại còn nhanh hơn hắn một hai phân, cả người và kiếm hợp nhất, bỗng nhiên xuất hiện bên trong tầm mắt của Úc Ái.

Thiên hạ võ công, duy khoái bất phá*!

_*Duy khoái bất phá: chi có nhanh là không thể phá được_

Một khắc đó, cảnh giác trong lòng Úc Ái nảy sinh. Hắn lập tức quay người giơ kiếm quét qua, nhưng đã quá trễ. Ý kiếm của đối phương đã gần trong gang tấc, không thể tránh khỏi. Hắn chỉ kịp nhìn thấu một đạo ánh kiếm trắng nhòa. Tâm trạng Úc Ái chìm xuống, không kịp suy nghĩ nữa, dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất có thể lùi về sau, “Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh” vận dụng đến cực hạn, dường như cả người biến không còn tăm hơi, sau đó lập tức xuất hiện ở cách đó hơn ba thước.

Thẩm Kiều vốn có thể đuổi tới, kiếm ý trắng nhòa của hắn đã đạt tới mức hóa cảnh, tiến thêm một tầng nữa chính là kiếm tâm. Cho dù nội lực hiện tại của hắn chỉ đạt năm phần, nhưng kiếm ý trắng xóa này vừa ra cũng đủ khiến nhiều người biến sắc khiếp đảm.

Mà Thẩm Kiều cũng không thừa thắng truy kích, Úc Ái cũng đứng bất động tại chỗ, đưa mắt nhìn nhau. Trong lòng mỗi người đều tư vị hỗn tạp, đáy lòng hiểu rõ quá khứ đã từ lâu không thể quay lại.

Mũi kiếm của Thẩm Kiều hướng xuống, thân hình kiên cường, đứng lặng như tùng, ngưng mắt nhìn Úc Ái, trầm giọng nói: “Ngươi nên hiểu, trận chiến giữa ngươi và ta, ngươi chưa chắc có thể thắng, ta cũng không hẳn sẽ bại. Đừng cho rằng có thể nắm ta ở trong lòng bàn tay tùy ý bài bố. Cho dù không còn là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn, ta cũng vẫn là Thẩm Kiều, vẫn là đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các!”

Sắc mặt Úc Ái biến ảo không ngừng: “Viên Anh và Hoành Ba đều rất nhớ huynh, hi vọng ngươi có thể trở lại…”

Thẩm Kiều: “Úc Ái, từ sau khi ngươi hạ Tương Kiến Hoan xuống, ta cũng đã không còn tin tưởng bất cứ câu nói nào của ngươi được nữa.”

Úc Ái biến sắc, trong mắt sóng lớn cuộn trào, mơ hồ có dấu hiệu nổi lên: “Chuyện đó là lỗi của ta, nhưng từ nay về sau, ta chắc chắn sẽ không làm tổn thương huynh lần nữa.”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Hiện giờ nói lời này còn có ý nghĩa gì? Nước đổ khó hốt, kính vỡ khó lành. Sai lầm đã phạm vĩnh viên không thể bù đắp, cái gọi là bù đắp, bất quá chỉ là lời giải thích lừa mình dối người. Ta bây giờ không trở về Huyền Đô Sơn là vì ta không muốn khiến Huyền Đô Sơn chia năm xẻ bảy, càng không muốn khiến tâm huyết các đời tổ sư hóa thành hư ảo. Nếu như ngươi đã mang đệ tử Huyền Đô Sơn bước ra một bước kia, thì phải chuẩn bị thật tốt việc gánh chịu hết mọi hậu quả. Sẽ có một ngày, khi ngươi rốt cục không gánh nổi nữa, lúc đó, ta sẽ lại tự mình tới tìm ngươi.”

Ngực Úc Ái phập phồng bất định, nửa ngày sau mới cười lạnh một tiếng: “Được, được, được…”

Nói liên tục ba chữ “Được”, trong sự lạnh lùng đó mơ hồ lại có chút thảm đạm, nhưng mà cũng chỉ là thoáng qua, tựa như chỉ là ảo giác.

Hắn không nói một lời, tra kiếm vào vỏ, quay người liền đi, không hề liếc mắt nhìn Thẩm Kiều thêm lần nào nữa.

Đậu Yến Sơn sờ sờ mũi. Úc Ái không ở, hắn cũng mất cơ hội nhúng tay. Huống hồ võ công của Thẩm Kiều làm hắn sinh lòng kiêng kỵ, đương nhiên sẽ không dễ dàng làm ra được việc xấu gì.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng khôi phục công lực, thật đáng mừng. Ta và Úc chưởng giáo có vài phần giao tình, mới vừa rồi không thể không nói giúp hắn hai câu, vẫn xin ngươi đừng lấy đó làm phiền lòng.”

Người này có thể thống lĩnh đại bang lớn nhất thiên hạ, bụng dạ tất nhiên cực sâu, không phải hạng người ôn hòa bình dị. Mới vừa rồi nói động thủ liền động thủ, hiện giờ nói áy náy liền áy náy, thẳng thắn dứt khoát, quả thực có phong độ kiêu hùng một phái.

Đánh người không đánh kẻ đang cười, huống hồ Thẩm Kiều là người có giáo dưỡng tuyệt hảo như vậy, cho nên cũng chỉ gật đầu: “Mỗi người một lập trường, ta có thể hiểu, Đậu bang chủ khách khí rồi.”

Đậu Yến Sơn nói: “Lúc trước Thẩm đạo trưởng mang đi thể Yến Vô Sư đi, chắc hẳn đã chôn cất? Đáng tiếc cho một đời tông sư Ma Môn, lại phải bỏ mạng nơi tái ngoại. Người chết lớn nhất, người Trung Nguyên chú ý mồ yên mả đẹp. Nếu như Thẩm đạo trưởng không chê, Lục Hợp bang cũng nguyện bỏ ra một phần sức lực, hỗ trợ đem thi thể Yến tông chủ chở về Trường An, giao lại cho môn nhân Hoán Nguyệt tông.”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Đa tạ ý tốt của Đậu bang chủ, thi thể vừa mới chôn cất, lại quật đất trọng táng không khỏi không may mắn. Người trong giang hồ không để ý nhiều như vậy. Nếu y gây thù vô số, hẳn nên sớm ngờ tới sẽ có ngày hôm nay, Ta ngày đó thu liễm, bất qúa cũng chỉ là tận chút tình cảm khi xưa mà thôi.”

Đối phương ra rất nhiều chiêu thăm dò, cố tình Thẩm Kiều lại kín kẽ không một lỗ hổng, nửa điểm ý tứ cũng không chịu tiết lộ.

Hắn nhìn mọi người chung quanh, chậm rãi nói: “Miệng ở trên người các ngươi, các ngươi muốn nghị luận thế nào về ta, ta không can thiệp. Nếu thật sự có gì bất mãn với Thẩm Kiều ta, có thể tự mình tìm đến, bất cứ lúc nào ta cũng xin đợi. Nhưng nếu như ta nghe thấy có ai làm nhục Huyền Đô Sơn và tiên sư, thì đừng trách thanh kiếm này của ta không nể tình.”

Lời này vừa dứt, mọi người chỉ thấy trước mắt bạch quang lóe lên, còn chưa kịp phản ứng, sào tre móc cờ hiệu cửa hàng trước cửa khách điếm đã ngay ngắn bị chặt làm sáu khúc rớt xuống, kéo theo đó là cờ hiệu cửa hàng cũng trong luồng ánh kiếm đó mà hóa thành bột mịn.

Mọi người trố mắt ngoác mồm. Những người vừa mới ở sau lưng hắn mở miệng chê trách chửi mới, không khỏi cảm thấy lòng run lên.

Bọn họ rất rõ ràng, chỉ riêng chiêu kiếm này, tuyệt đại đa số người ở đây cả đời cũng đuổi không kịp.

Mà Thẩm Kiều khi bộc lộ chiêu thức ấy, rõ ràng là muốn chấn nhiếp cùng nhắc nhở, không chỉ là làm cho người khác nhìn, mà còn là để cho Đậu Yến Sơn nhìn.

Chỉ là trên mặt Đậu Yến Sơn vẫn vương nét cười, một chút thay đổi cũng không có, trái lại vỗ tay reo hò khen hay: “Phần kiếm ý này của Thẩm đạo trưởng chắc đã đạt tới cảnh giới hóa cảnh rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Cũng chỉ là chút tài mọn, không đáng để nhắc tới, khiến Đậu bang chủ chê cười rồi.”

Đổi lại lúc trước, với tính tình của Thẩm Kiều, chắc chắn sẽ không làm ra loại chuyện khoe khoang này. Nhưng thời thế thay đổi, có nhiều người không muốn giảng đạo lý, lại thích dùng nắm đấm nói chuyện. Bọn họ tôn thờ cường giả vi tôn, thiện lương dưới cái nhìn của bọn họ chỉ là thứ kém cỏi.

Đặt chân vào giang hồ một năm, Thẩm Kiều rốt cục cũng học được đối xử với hạng người nào thì nên dùng thủ đoạn ra sao.

Hắn đem tiền bồi thường cờ hiệu hư hao và đồ nhắm rượu đưa cho tiểu nhị, sau đó lập tức rời khỏi khách điếm.

Lần này, tự nhiên không có ai ngăn hắn lại.

Đã có đám người Đậu Yến Sơn ở đó, Thẩm Kiều cũng không dám tùy tiện ra khỏi thành, càng không tiện tìm mua thuốc thang gì. Bằng không với sự khôn khéo của đám người Đậu Yến Sơn, chỉ sợ ngay lập tức sẽ phát hiện không thích hợp. Cho nên hắn chỉ có thể giả vờ tìm một khách điếm nào đó ở lại, đợi đến khi tối trời, Vương thành cấm đi lại, lúc này mới lặng yên không một tiếng động rời thành, một đường chạy về phía thôn trang.

Ban ngày, ở trước mặt mọi người thể hiện một chiêu kia, bất quá chỉ là phô trương thanh thế, không có ai hiểu rõ hơn hắn, công lực hiện tại cua hắn, muốn động thủ với Úc Ái thật sự còn có chút miễn cưỡng, chỉ là trong lòng Úc Ái có hổ thẹn, cộng với bị mấy câu kia của hắn chèn ép, mới không nghi ngờ. Mà Đậu Yến Sơn cũng không phải như thế, hắn là người ngoài cuộc nên rõ nhất, chỉ sợ đối với võ công của Thẩm Kiều còn dư lại ba phần nghi ngờ, trong lúc như thế này, ở thôn nhỏ còn có một đứa “Con ghẻ” họ Yến đang chờ Thẩm Kiều, cho nên Thẩm Kiều tuyệt không thể lộ ra một chút sai lầm nào.

Thời điểm về đến thôn nhỏ, trăng đã lên giữa trời, ánh sáng nhu hòa trải rộng từng mái nhà, Thẩm Kiều rốt cục cũng trì hoãn cước bộ, đi về phía nhà Ban Na.

Buổi đêm, thôn nhỏ yên tĩnh lạ thường, thỉnh thoảng nghe thấy vài tiếng chó sủa xa xa.

Thẩm Kiều gõ vài tiếng nhẹ nhàng lên cửa, trong ban đêm yên tĩnh lại trở nên vô cùng rõ ràng, đủ khiến người trong nhà nghe thấy.

Trong phòng ánh nến vẫn sáng, chứng minh người bên trong còn chưa đi ngủ.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, tiếng bước chân nhỏ vụn truyền đến, cửa viện mở ra, Ban Na khoác một tấm áo choàng vẻ mặt kinh hoàng xuất hiện ở cửa.

Sắc trời như vậy, hai mắt Thẩm Kiều không rõ lắm, nhưng hắn đã quen việc làm người mù, từ lâu có thể từ trong bước chân và hơi thở của đối phương mà nhận ra tâm tình, lúc này lòng liền hơi trầm xuống: “Có phải đã có chuyện gì xảy ra hay không?”

“Thẩm công tử, ngươi trở lại rồi thật tốt quá!” Ban Na vỗ vỗ ngực, “A gia không ở nhà, một mình ta sợ muốn chết, cái kia, cái người chết kia tỉnh lại rồi!”

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

Một chương này A Kiều quả thực mạnh mẽ lên nhiều, càng ngày càng có mô phạm tổng công, lão Yến, ngươi đối với việc này có cảm tưởng gì?

 ** _Yến Vô Sư:_** Dựa theo nội dung vở kịch, hiện giờ ta là một người sắp chết, không biết nói chuyện, cũng không biết ăn canh. A ~~~ (Hơi há mồm ra).

 ** _Thẩm Kiều:_** ….


	59. Chapter 59

Thẩm Kiều ấn tay lên vai Ban Na, động tác này làm cho nàng hơi tỉnh táo lại.

“Y tỉnh rồi? Ngươi đã vào xem chưa?”

Ban Na gật gật đầu: “Ban ngày ta nghe thấy trong phòng có động tĩnh nho nhỏ, liền đi vào xem một chút, nhìn thấy người kia mở mắt liền cảm thấy thật vui vẻ, định hỏi y có muốn ăn chút gì không. Ai ngờ y đột nhiên bóp cổ ta, ta chỉ sợ người ngoài chạy đến, nên không dám kêu cứu, sau đó, sau đó y đột nhiên lại buông tay ra, ngã xuống…”

Nàng thấy Thẩm Kiều muốn đi vào trong, liền vội vàng kéo hắn: “Ngươi phải cẩn thận một chút, y điên lên hình như không nhận ai đâu. Lúc trước ta suýt chút nữa bị hắn bóp chết. Ngươi xem, chỗ này vẫn còn vết hằn chưa tiêu đâu!”

Nàng không nói, Thẩm Kiều cũng không nhìn ra, vì hai mắt của hắn bị dư độc làm hỏng gần như hoàn toàn, từ lâu đã khó có thể nhìn rõ vật thể. Lúc này dựa vào ánh trăng tỉ mỉ quan sát, quả nhiên thấy trên cổ hiện lên vết bầm hình ngón tay cực rõ, khiến người giật người.

Ban Na lại vén tay áo lên, trên cố tay cũng có vết tích tương tự.

Bản thân và Yến Vô Sư tá túc tại đây, đã làm cho người ta thêm nhiều phiền toái. Hiện giờ còn làm nàng bị thương, Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy rất khó xử: “Thực sự không phải, trong phòng kia có chút cao tiêu sưng, ta đi lấy một chút cho ngươi.”

Ban Na hoạt bát nói: “Không cần đâu, chút thương tích này có đáng gì, lúc ta theo a gia ra cửa còn chịu thương tích nghiêm trọng hơn ấy chứ!”

Gian phòng Yến Vô Sư đang ở kia bị Ban Na khóa lại bên ngoài. Nàng lấy chìa khóa đưa cho Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu y còn phát điên, ngươi cứ trốn đi, nhốt y ở trong là được!”

“Không sao, ta tự có cách.” Thẩm Kiều cười an ủi với nàng, khi nói chuyện cũng đã mở cửa phòng bước vào.

Dân cư tái ngoại không để ý nhiều như trong Trung Nguyên, gian phòng cũng không đặt bức bình phong nào ở giữa, vừa bước vào đã có thể nhìn rõ nhất thanh nhị sở.

Ban Na không nhịn được mà hô nhỏ lên một tiếng.

Bởi vì người chết kia đang ngồi ở trên giường nhìn bọn họ.

Thẩm Kiều: “Yến tông chủ?”

Đối phương không có phản ứng, không những không nói một lời, ngay cả mắt cũng không chớp một cái, như một con rối, nhìn qua có chút quỷ dị.

Ban Na nhỏ giọng nói: “Lúc trước y không có như thế…”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu, từng bước một đến gần. Ban Na vừa sợ sệt vừa hiếu kỳ, đi theo sau Thẩm Kiều, thỉnh thoảng ló đầu liếc xem.

“Yến tông chủ, ngươi có nghe thấy lời ta nói không?”

Yến Vô Sư chỉ nhìn hắn, hai mắt đều là hình phản chiếu bóng dáng Thẩm Kiều.

“Ta giúp ngươi xem mạch.” Thẩm Kiều đưa tay đặt lên cổ tay của y, đối phương cũng không hề phản ứng, tùy ý hắn. Đôi mắt vẫn chuyên chú nhìn vào Thẩm Kiều, cho dù là Thẩm Kiều khom lưng hay là đứng dậy, tầm mắt của Yến Vô Sư vẫn chưa từng rời khỏi hắn.

Mạch tượng yếu ớt, lúc ẩn lúc hiện, tổn thương nơi lục phủ ngũ tạng vẫn còn chưa chữa lành, chân khí trong cơ thể hỗn loạn không ngừng, tình huống như thế thực sự là không tốt lắm.

Thẩm Kiều nhớ tới, Yến Vô Sư đã từng nói với hắn, “Phượng lân Nguyên Điển” có tạo ra kẽ hở trong ma tâm, người luyện càng cao, ảnh hưởng của kẽ hở đối với thân thể càng lớn, cuối cùng sẽ dẫn đến việc công lực trì trệ không thể tiến cảnh, thậm chí ảnh hưởng tới tuổi thọ.

Nghiễm Lăng Tán cùng là người trong Ma Môn, lại là tông chủ một tông, hắn tất nhiên cũng phát hiện sự tồn tại của kẽ hở này. Lần trước năm người vây giết Yến Vô Sư, hắn chính là lợi dụng tiếng đàn trước tiên phân tán tâm thần của Yến Vô Sư, sau đó thừa dịp những người khác động thủ, đem kẽ hở này phá vỡ, tăng thêm thương tổn đối với y.

Có thể nói, nếu như không có một chiêu kia của Nghiễm Lăng Tán, Yến Vô Sư cho dù đánh không lại bốn người kia liên thủ, nhưng đào tẩu cũng không thành vấn đề. Có thể nói, có một kẻ thù hiểu rõ chính mình ở đó, mới là căn nguyên thảm bại của y.

Hiện tại tuy rằng người đã tỉnh lại, nhưng kẽ hở này cũng không vì vậy mà biến mất hay khép lại, ngược lại lại từ từ mở rộng đến lục phủ ngũ tạng cùng căn cơ kinh mạch. Nói cách khác, tỉnh hay không tỉnh, trên thực tế cũng không khác nhau bao nhiêu.

Ngay lúc Thẩm Kiều đang nhíu mày trầm tư, Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên nhìn hắn nở nụ cười.

Nụ cười này không hề giống như nét cười tựa có tựa không trong dĩ vãng, cũng không có bất cứ ý tứ hàm xúc trào phúc châm biến nào. Nụ cười kia chỉ đơn thuần là một nụ cười thực sự, phảng phất như ở trước mặt y không phải là Thẩm Kiều, mà là một đóa hoa tuyệt đẹp.

Thẩm Kiều: “……”

Nụ cười này không hề làm cho hắn cảm thấy mừng rỡ, trái lại có một loại cảm giác kinh khủng quỷ dị khó phân.

Ban Na cũng sợ hết hồn, lắp ba lắp bắp nói: “Y, Y làm sao vậy, ban ngày rõ ràng không phải như thế!”

Thẩm Kiều quay đầu hỏi nàng: “Y ban ngày như thế nào, ngoại trừ bóp cổ ngươi ra, còn làm ra hành động gì khác không, ví dụ như nói chuyện?”

Ban Na lắc lắc đầu: “Không có, khi đó y rất hung ác, hiện tại lại, lại…”

Tiếng Hán của nàng không quá lưu loát, ấp úng nửa ngày mới nghẹn ra được một câu: “Hiện tại lại rất ôn thuần.”

Ôn thuần, hai chữ này dùng trên người Yến Vô Sư, dù là ai cũng đều cảm thấy buồn cười. Ngay cả Thẩm Kiều cũng cảm thấy có chút không biết làm sao, nhưng hắn lại không nói ra được lời phản bác.

Bởi lẽ Yến Vô Sư giờ phút này, thật sự rất ôn thuần.

Ngoại trừ cười với Thẩm Kiều, y cũng không làm ra hành động nào khác.

Thẩm Kiều lấy thuốc mỡ đưa cho Ban Na: “Sắc trời không còn sớm, ngươi cũng nhanh nghỉ ngơi đi thôi. Hôm nay cực khổ ngươi rồi. Bôi cái này lên, ngày mai vết ứ kia sẽ tan hết thôi.”

Ban Na: “Nếu không ngươi đến gian phòng của a gia nghỉ ngơi nhé? Nếu y nửa đêm phát rồ lên thì biết làm sao bây giờ?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Không cần đâu.”

Thấy hắn không chịu nhiều lời, Ban Na cũng không thể làm gì khác hơn là chậm rãi rời đi.

Đợi nàng đi rồi, Thẩm Kiều lúc này mới phát hiện trong phòng không đốt đèn. Chỉ vì tối nay ánh trăng quá sáng, xuyên thấu cửa sổ chiếu vào, nên hắn cũng nhất thời không phát hiện.

Hắn đi tới muốn châm đèn lên, ai ngờ vừa quay người, eo lại chợt bị người ôm lấy.

Thẩm Kiều hơi kinh hãi, còn chưa kịp hất tay đối phương ra, đã nghe thấy từ phía sau truyền đến tiếng nói mơ hồ ngắt quãng: “Đừng… Đi…”

Từng câu từng chữ, đều thật trúc trắc, giống như ngậm lấy đầu lưỡi mà nói ra vậy. Nếu không phải cách gần đến thế, có lẽ hắn cũng không nghe được.

Thẩm Kiều tin rằng Ban Na không hề nói dối, như vậy, tình trạng của Yến Vô Sư hiện tại cũng có chút không bình thường.

Nhưng mà đối phương giả điên giả ngốc cũng được, thật điên thật khờ cũng không sao, đâu có liên quan gì đến bản thân mình đâu?

Thẩm Kiều búng một cái, tay của đối phương liền không tự chủ được mà buông ra. Hắn đi tới bên cửa sổ đốt đèn lên, sau đó mới quay người lại.

“Yến tông…”

Chữ chủ không thể phun ra nốt, bởi lẽ hắn thấy trên mặt đối phương là ánh mắt đầy hoảng loạn, tựa hồ sợ Thẩm Kiều cứ vậy mà rời đi, liều mạng muốn giãy dụa đứng dậy bước tới, lại bởi vì tay chân vô lực, suýt chút nữa thì ngã sấp trên đất.

Thẩm Kiều nhìn y ngã trên mặt đất, vốn định chuẩn bị duỗi tay ra đỡ, cuối cùng vẫn là không có duỗi ra.

“Ngươi không sao chứ?” Thẩm Kiều nói.

“Đừng… Đi…” Yến Vô Sư chỉ biết nói mãi một câu này.

Thẩm Kiều đứng ở nơi đó nhìn nửa ngày, thở dài một hơi, cuối cùng vẫn đi tới đỡ người dậy.

“Ngươi còn nhớ tên và thân phận của mình chứ?” Hắn hỏi.

Yến Vô Sư lộ vẻ mê man, không có lên tiếng, chỉ nhìn hắn lộ ra ý cười ôn nhu.

Thẩm Kiều sờ lên đỉnh đầu y, vết nứt kia vẫn còn, trong não tất cũng có thương tổn. Thương thế kia không biết sâu hay cạn, hắn cũng không thể xé mở đầu đối phương ra coi rốt cục là như thế nào, cho nên cũng không thể nào biết được đầu hắn thật sự là thương tổn tới trình độ ra sao, có phải thật sự biến thành kẻ ngu si rồi không.

“Ta là Thẩm Kiều, ngươi thấy có chút ấn tượng nào không?”

Yến Vô Sư lặp lại: “Thẩm… Kiều…”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi là Yến Vô Sư.”

Yến Vô Sư không nói gì, giống như đang nghiền ngẫm lời hắn nói, nửa ngày sau, đối phương mới khẽ ừ một tiếng: “Thẩm… Kiều…”

Thẩm Kiều cười cười: “Vừa rồi nếu như là ta ngã nhào trên đất, ngươi chắc chắn sẽ không đi tới nâng ta dậy, mà ngược lại sẽ đứng yên tại chỗ nhìn xem đến khi nào ta mới có thể tự giãy dụa mà đứng được lên, phải không?”

Yến Vô Sư lại lặp lại thần sắc mê man trên mặt, tựa hồ không hiểu hắn đang nói cái gì.

Thẩm Kiều khe khẽ thở dài, nhẹ nhàng đẩy tay y ra.

“Thương thế của ngươi quá nặng, không thể dưỡng khỏi trong một sớm một chiều. Chờ mấy ngày nữa tin đồn buông xuống, ta sẽ đưa ngươi quay lại Trường An. Ngủ đi thôi, có chuyện gì sáng mai lại nói.”

Không đợi Yến Vô Sư nói thêm gì nữa, hắn đi tới chỗ chăn chiên bên cạnh ngồi khoanh chân, bắt đầu nhắm mắt điều tức.

Vì tình trạng của đối phương như vậy, cho nên dù có tĩnh tọa vận công, Thẩm Kiều cũng không dám đưa toàn bộ tinh thần tiến vào cảnh giới vạn vật lưỡng vong, mà phân ra một tia tinh thần ở lại chú ý động tĩnh ngoài thân.

Một đêm qua nhanh, từ phía đông xa xa, ánh dương bắt đầu chiếu rọi.

Thẩm Kiều thuận theo kinh mạch toàn thân, đem chân khí vận chuyển mấy chu thiên, rồi cùng quy về một mối. Tại vùng đan điền tụ lại, rồi sinh ra, tuần hoàn lặp lại, tam hoa tụ đỉnh, quang hoa tỏa sáng, cả người giống như tiến vào một cảnh giới mới tuyệt không thể tả.

Hắn dường như có thể quan sát được từng dây kinh mạch trong người đang bởi bậy mà chầm chậm giãn nở, những thứ cản trở kinh mạch thông suốt trước kia, được chân khí ấm áp rửa sạch, một lần nữa truy nhập vào chữa trị. Căn cơ so với ngày xưa càng thêm vững chắc, cho dù hắn có dùng lực quá độ như lúc trước, không để ý thực lực đã tùy tiện cùng người giao thủ, thì cũng chỉ là huyết khí bốc lên một chút, không giống như trước kia hơi động cái là hộc máu nữa.

Hai mắt e rằng đã không có cách nào khôi phục lại được như cũ. Nhưng có mất tất có được, Thẩm Kiều cũng không vì vậy mà cảm thấy tiếc nuối. Rất nhiều chuyện đã trôi qua, người chỉ có thể vĩnh viễn nhìn về phía trước. Nếu như hiện tại trong cơ thể hắn không có Tương Kiến Hoan, không có rơi từ trên Bán Bộ Phong xuống, có lẽ mãi mãi cũng không thể khám phá sự ảo diệu chân chính của “Chu Dương Sách”, võ công cũng vĩnh viễn không thể tiến cảnh mà dừng mãi tại chỗ này.

Lúc này Thẩm Kiều dường như thoát khỏi thân xác phàm trần kia của minh, thần thức du ngoạn trong hồng hoang rộng lớn vô biên vô tận, sao sáng đầy trời, vạn vật hiện ra, thiên hạ cửu châu như bàn cờ, non xang nước biếc, cỏ cây trăng gió, rõ ràng có thể đếm được, hiện lên từng đường nét.

Từ cổ đến nay, phảng phất chỉ có một người này.

Vạn vật hỗn thành, thiên địa sinh trước, yên ắng tịch liêu, độc lập mà không thay đổi, nối tiếp mà không mỏi mệt.

Đạo giả hỗn độn, đạo giả tự nhiên, đạo giả bao hàm bao nhiêu biến ảo trong đó, bắt nguồn từ một tấc vuông, vạn vật đều có đạo.

Đây chính là đạo!

Trong nháy mắt đó, trước mắt Thẩm Kiều bừng sáng. Hắn tựa hồ nhìn thấy một hạt trong suốt long lanh, cách đạo tâm không xa, hoàn toàn tự nhiên mà lưu chuyển, nhưng bàn tay của hắn còn chưa kịp vươn tới, đã nghe từ phía xa xa có thanh âm ai đó gọi tên mình.

“Thẩm Kiều.”

Hắn hơi chấn động một cái, trước mắt đột nhiên hắc ám. Tất cả rực rỡ quang hoa hóa thành hư vô, như đài cao đột nhiên sụp xuống, vụn vỡ tan tành.

Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên phun ra một ngụm máu!

Hắn từ từ mở mắt.

Yến Vô Sư ngồi ở trên giường, dựa lưng vào vách tường, tóc tai bù xù, vẫn nhìn hắn như cũ, chỉ là thần sắc so với đêm qua lại có chỗ khác biệt.

Vẫn là quá bất cẩn rồi, Thẩm Kiều cười khổ thầm nghĩ, lau đi vết máu bên khóe môi.

Hắn vốn phân ra một tia tinh thần ở lại lưu ý chuyện bên ngoài, ai ngờ giữa đường có lĩnh ngộ, bất tri bất giác đã quên đi tất cả.

“Yến tông chủ cảm thấy sao rồi?”

“Ngươi… Rất ngoài dự liệu của ta.” Yến Vô Sư nói, thần sắc mệt mỏi uể oải, nhưng lại không hề hoang mang như đêm qua. Cái người nhìn Thẩm Kiều ôn nhu mỉm cười, ôm lấy hắn không tha kia, phảng phất chỉ như phù dung sớm nở tối tàn, theo bóng đêm trôi đi, cùng nhau biến mất.

Mà trái tim vốn lơ lửng của Thẩm Kiều trái lại lại thả xuống. Đây mới là Yến Vô Sư mà hắn biết, cái người bạc tình lãnh tâm, không để bất cứ người nào ở trong mắt.

“Ta vốn cho là, Tang Cảnh Hành sẽ khiến ngươi thất bại hoàn toàn…” Y nói chuyện rất chậm, hơn nữa trong khí không đủ, hẳn là do bị thương. Nhưng sau khi tỉnh lại, y lại không hề vội vã hỏi về tình cảnh của mình, trái lại chỉ ung dung nói về Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Thật không phải, khiến Yến tông chủ thất vọng rồi, ta vẫn sống rất tốt.”

Khóe miệng Yến Vô Sư khẽ nhếch: “Không, ta không hề, thất vọng… Trái lại, là kinh hỉ, ngươi đem, ma tâm, ta gieo xuống, hủy diệt rồi, phải không?”

Thẩm Kiều nhìn hắn: “Ngươi hẳn cũng biết, lúc đó ta căn bản không thể chống lại Tang Cảnh Hành. Lựa chọn duy nhất của ta, chỉ là tự hủy căn cơ, tự phế võ công, cùng hắn đồng quy vu tận.”

Yến Vô Sư gật gật đầu: “Đúng, ngươi chỉ có, một lựa chọn này.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Yến Vô Sư, ta biết ngươi muốn phá hủy ta. Ngươi cho là thế gian này vốn không có thiện ý, loại người dễ dàng mềm lòng như ta, căn bản không có ý nghĩa tồn tại. Ngươi muốn ta mở mắt nhìn cho rõ lòng người tàn khốc, khiến ta cũng hãm thân trong địa ngục, trầm luân giãy dụa, cuối cùng trở thành một phần của nó.”

Khóe miệng Yến Vô Sư khẽ lộ ý cười, từ từ, từng chữ từng chữ nói tiếp: “Nhưng ta, không nghĩ tới… Cho dù là ngươi, ở trong tuyệt cảnh như thế, còn có thể một lần nữa, bước lên.”

Thẩm Kiều nhắm hai mắt lại, sau đó mở ra, sóng gió trong mắt vừa hiện đã hoàn toàn biến mất, chỉ còn lại bình tĩnh vô ngần: “Nếu như không có “Chu Dương Sách”, ta bây giờ thật sự đã chết. Ý tưởng của ngươi không sai, “Chu Dương Sách” quả thật có thể giúp người tái tạo căn cơ. Nói cách khác, nó thật sự có công hiệu cải tử hồi sinh, không hổ là kỳ thư đệ nhất thiên hạ. Nhưng điều kiện tiên quyết là ngươi chịu đem mấy sở học chục năm qua hủy diệt toàn bộ. Hiện giờ tuy rằng ngươi bị thương rất nặng, nhưng ma tâm lại chưa từng vỡ vụn, muốn học “Chu Dương Sách”, phải đánh nát ma tâm, giống như ta, bắt đầu lại từ đầu lần nữa.”

Yến Vô Sư chuyên chú nhìn hắn, không tỏ rõ ý kiến, lại hỏi: “Ngươi lúc đó, rất thống khổ?”

Ngâm cốt luyện gân, ngang ngửa lột da tước thịt, ở trong mười tám tầng địa ngục một lần nữa đi lên.

Mà Thẩm Kiều đã không còn muốn nhớ lại nữa, bởi vì so với thống khổ trên thân thể, hắn lại càng nhớ rõ quan chủ và Sơ Nhất nơi Bạch Long quan kia. Nhớ tới cái chết thảm của bọn họ, còn nhớ tới cái ý nghĩ tự cho là đúng, đơn phương mong đợi, không biết tâm địa sắt đá kia vĩnh viễn cũng không thể bị đả động. Hắn vốn cho rằng người đó là bằng hữu, kỳ thực người đó lại chỉ coi hắn như một vật phẩm thí nghiệm.

Thẩm Kiều thu hồi hết thảy nỗi lòng, âm điệu trầm ổn: “Hôm qua ta có tới Vương thành, đám người Đậu Yến Sơn kia vẫn còn ở đó. Đợi thêm mấy ngày nữa, chờ những người giang hồ kia đi hết, ta sẽ mang ngươi quay lại Trường An.”

Yến Vô Sư lại lắc đầu một cái, động tác này lúc này hắn làm cực kỳ tốn sức: “Không còn kịp nữa…”

Cái gì không kịp? Thẩm Kiều định hỏi, đã thấy y nhắm mắt lại, không còn nhúc nhích.

Trong lòng hắn khẽ động, tiến lên vài bước xem xét hơi thở của Yến Vô Sư.

Vẫn còn thở, chỉ là lại rơi vào mê man sâu.

Mà mạch tượng so với lúc trước còn hỗn loạn hơn. Nếu đem chân khí đổi thành người, lúc này trong cơ thể y dường như có mấy chục người đang kéo bè kéo lũ đánh nhau.

Thẩm Kiều cố gắng rót chân khí vào. Chỉ là chân khí kia rất nhanh đã quay ngược phản phệ, kéo theo đó là dòng khí hỗn loạn trong cơ thể Yến Vô Sư, khí thế hùng hổ đánh về phía hắn. Thẩm Kiều bất dắc dĩ, chỉ có thể nhanh chóng thu tay.

Giấc ngủ này của Yến Vô Sư, là ngủ thẳng tới quá trưa.

Ông lão còn chưa quay lại, theo lời Ban Na nói, hôm qua có đoàn thương lữ nhờ ông đi dẫn đường, có lẽ phải mấy ngày nữa mới quay về. Đây cũng không phải là lần đầu tiên. Từ nơi này đi về phía tây phần lớn là sa mạc, cát vàng nơi nơi, đường xá dài dằng dặc, khó có thể phân biệt, thường có người lạc đường trong sa mạc rồi từ đó không về được nữa. Dân bản xứ quen đường đi lối lại, biết làm thế nào mới có thể rời khỏi sa mạc.

Vết ứ ngân trên cổ và trên tay Ban Na đã gần như khỏi hẳn. Thẩm Kiều cùng nàng nói chuyện một lát, Ban Na dẫn bầy dê ra ngoài ăn cỏ, Thẩm Kiều thì lại bưng theo bát canh dê Ban Na nấu, quay lại gian phòng ở.

Lúc hắn trở lại, Yến Vô Sư cũng vừa vặn động đậy hàng mi, giống như muốn tỉnh.

Thẩm Kiều đem canh thịt dê chia làm hai bát, chuẩn bị đợi đối phương tỉnh lại lại dò hỏi lời nói y đã nói trước lúc hôn mê.

Yến Vô Sư mở mắt ra, mông lung đưa mắt nhìn lều vải trên đầu.

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Ngươi có cảm giác có chỗ nào không khỏi không? Vừa rồi ta thăm dò mạch tượng của ngươi, thấy trong cơ thể ngươi có mấy cỗ chân khí…”

Yến Vô Sư: “Mỹ nhân, ca ca.”

Thẩm Kiều: “……”

Không khí trầm mặc quỷ dị lan tràn khắp phòng, canh thịt dê bốc khói nghi ngút, tựa như đang cười nhạo sự câm nín của Thẩm Kiều.

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta, đau.”

Giọng điệu này căn bản không phải là Yến Vô Sư mà Thẩm Kiều biết, cứ như có một người khác đang chiếm lấy thân thể của y nói ra. Thẩm Kiều nhìn y chằm chằm, gần như hoài nghi đường đường là tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông lại bị quỷ nhập vào người.

Thẩm Kiều lấy lại bình tĩnh: “Ngươi làm sao vậy?”

“Đau…” Yến Vô Sư nhìn hắn, ánh mắt toát lên một chút oan ức, như là đang lên án Thẩm Kiều đứng im tại chỗ không chịu đi qua.

Thẩm Kiều sống ba mươi năm, cảnh tượng gian nan khốn khó nào hắn cũng đã từng trải qua, lại chưa từng có lúc nào giống như bây giờ, không biết nên phản ứng ra sao.

Yên Vô Sư đang giả bộ đáng thương sao?

Đây căn bản là không thể, với thái độ làm người của y, phản ứng tự nhiên phải là giống như trước khi ngủ mê mới đúng.

Thẩm Kiều lại nhớ tới nụ cười ôn nhu hồn nhiên y từng cười với hắn lúc trước.

Nhưng bây giờ cùng lúc trước lại có chút khác biệt.

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi còn nhớ ngươi tên là gì không?”

Yến Vô Sư trừng mắt nhìn, cái vẻ mặt này khiến khóe miệng Thẩm Kiều hơi giật giật.

“Ta là… Tạ Lăng…”

Tạ Lăng…. Tạ?

Thẩm Kiều chợt nhớ tới Côn Tà từng nói với hắn, Yến Vô Sư vốn là Tạ Lăng, xuất thân từ thế gia tiền triều. Bàn Long hội lần này, y đến cũng là vì muốn lấy lại di vật của mẫu thân mình.

Dù là nhớ tới điểm này, Thẩm Kiều vẫn như trước cảm thấy có chút khó có thể tin tưởng.

Hắn hơi nhíu mày, trầm tư không nói.

Canh thịt dê có chút nguội, trên nước mì nổi lên một tầng váng dầu.

Tầm mắt của Yến Vô Sư dao động qua lại giữa Thẩm Kiều và bát canh, do do dự dự mở miệng: “Ta đói…”

Đổi lại trước đây, cho dù Yến Vô Sư hổ lạc đồng bằng, Thẩm Kiều cũng tuyệt đối không thể tưởng tượng được đối phương sẽ mang bộ mặt mê man lấy lòng mà nhìn mình, nói “Ta đói’.

Cho dù là đối phương vẫn không hề hối hận, như trước châm chọc khiêu khích, Thẩm Kiều cũng đều cảm thấy rất bình thường, bởi vì đó mới là Yến Vô Sư.

Chỉ là làm sao lại biến thành như thế này?

Hắn nhịn không được mà xoa xoa thái dương, cảm giác có chút luống cuống chân tay.

“Ngoại trừ cái tên Tạ Lăng này, ngươi có còn nhớ được gì nữa không?”

Tay chân Yến Vô Sư vô lực, ngay cả bát canh cũng cầm không vững. Thẩm Kiều không thể làm gì khác là múc từng muỗng đút cho y ăn.

“Không nhớ rõ…”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi có nhớ cái tên Yến Vô Sư này không?”

Yến Vô Sư lắc đầu một cái, vẻ mặt nghi hoặc không chút giả bộ.

Thẩm Kiều nhịn không được muốn thở dài: “Một chút cũng không nghĩ ra sao?”

Kết hợp với lời Ban Na đã nói, cùng biểu hiện sau mấy lần thức tỉnh của Yến Vô Sư, Thẩm Kiều tựa hồ đã nắm được một vài điểm.

Nói đơn giản, chân khí hỗn loạn và vết thương trên đầu có lẽ là nguyên nhân dẫn đến việc Yến Vô Sư thay đổi tính cách.

Thời gian y ngủ say chiếm phần lớn. Mà mỗi lẫn tỉnh lại, thường biểu hiện ra những cử chỉ bất đồng. Có lúc chỉ là nhớ được vài đoạn ký ức vụn vặt, có lúc lại khôi phục như thường, có lúc thì lại giống như Ban Na đã nói, tính tình cuồng bạo, hoàn toàn không khống chế được chính mình.

Mà Thẩm Kiều cũng không phải thầy thuốc, cho nên hắn cũng chỉ nghĩ ra được những điều này, còn làm sao giúp Yến Vô Sư khôi phục lại như thường, thì hắn thật sự không có biện pháp.

Hắn cũng không biết ngoại trừ biểu hiện lúc này ra, Yến Vô Sư còn có thể xuất hiện thêm một nhân cách mới nào nữa hay không.

“Ta nhớ…” Một bát canh thịt dê vào bụng, Yến Vô Sư liếm môi một cái.

“Hả?” Thẩm Kiều đang định đứng lên, nghe vậy quay đầu lại nhìn y.

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta ngủ, khi mà, ngươi hôn ta… Cũng có, vị canh thịt dê.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Tính khí cực tốt như Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên cũng có loại cảm xúc muốn đem bát canh còn chưa kịp uống kia úp thẳng lên đầu đối phương.

Yến Vô Sư dường như phát hiện tâm tình của hắn, không nhịn được mà hơi lui về sau, sau đó dùng vẻ mặt ủy khuất mà nhìn hắn.

Thẩm Kiều đỡ đán, im lặng hỏi trời xanh.


	60. Chapter 60

Trời chiều đã ngả về tây, như ngày thường, Ban Na dắt dê đi dạo một vòng, rồi đưa vào chuồng, sau đó ôm dê con trong tay, nhưng không thả lại, mà mang nó đi gõ cửa phòng Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều rất nhanh đã ra mở cửa, thấy là Ban Na liền cười nói: “Ngươi về rồi.”

Hắn nghiêng người ra một khoảng, nhưng Ban Na không có đi vào, chỉ đứng ở cửa ngó vào, lo Yến Vô Sư lại phát rồ như hôm qua.

Nhưng mà người kia chỉ ngoan ngoãn ngồi trên giường, yên tĩnh nhìn nàng, vẻ mặt cũng không còn vẻ tàn ác bạo ngược như hôm qua.

Ban Na: “Y đã bình phục hẳn rồi sao?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu cười khổ: “Chỉ sợ còn bết bát hơn.”

Ban Na a một tiếng, càng lúc càng không dám đi vào.

Thẩm Kiều không biết giải thích chuyện phát sinh trên người Yến Vô Sư như thế nào, chỉ có thể nói giản lược mấy câu: “Đầu y bị thương, hiện tại có lúc tỉnh táo có lúc không, nhưng không tỉnh táo chiếm đa số.”

“Vậy hiện giờ y đang thanh tỉnh sao?” Ban Na hiếu kỳ nhìn Yến Vô Sư, người kia cũng nhìn nàng, ánh mắt đen nhánh không chút gợn sóng, làm nàng không hiểu sao lại thấy rùng mình.

Thẩm Kiều: “… Không tỉnh táo.”

Ban Na nghĩ mà sợ: “Có thể bị bóp cổ nữa không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Hẳn là không, hiện tại tâm trí của y e rằng chỉ cỡ vài tuổi không hơn, ngay cả nói cũng không nói được. Lúc trước là do ta sơ sót, sau này sẽ không đểy làm tổn thương các ngươi nữa.”

Ban Na lần đầu tiên gặp phải chuyện này, nháy mắt mấy cái nhìn Yến Vô Sư.

Yến Vô Sư vậy mà cũng nhìn nàng nháy mắt mấy cái.

Ba Na: “….”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Hắn day day thái dương.

Ban Na suy nghĩ một chút, để dê con trong tay xuống đất, đuổi nó chạy về phía Yến Vô Sư, cười nói: “Vậy nếu không thì để dê con chơi với y đi, đám trẻ trong thôn đều rất thích chơi với dê con đó.”

Dê con trắng trắng, nhìn dễ thương không chịu được, khiến người ta nhìn mà muốn ôm vào lòng, ngay cả Thẩm Kiều cũng thấy rất đáng yêu.

Yến Vô Sư lại nhướng lông mày lên, nhìn dê con bốn chân chập chững đi về phía mình, cúi đầu muốn ngửi góc áo của y, bỗng nhiên đưa tay ra, đẩy mạnh dê con một cái.

Dê con be be một tiếng, loạng choạng vài bước liền ngã quỳ trên đất.

Ban Na bất chấp sự sợ hãi đối với Yến Vô Sư, vội vàng chạy tới ôm dê con vào lòng.

Thẩm Kiều cũng nhướng lông mày nhìn về phía Yến Vô Sư, người kia lại nhìn lại bằng ánh mắt vô tội.

“Ban Na, nơi này có ta rồi, ngươi cứ đi làm việc của mình đi.”

Trải qua khúc nhạc dạo ngắn ngủi này, Ban Na hiển nhiên vẫn còn sợ hãi trong lòng. Nàng gật gật đầu, không nói gì nữa, ôm lấy dê con nghe lời rời đi.

Thẩm Kiều: “Sao vừa rồi ngươi lại đẩy con dê nhỏ kia?”

Yến Vô Sư không hề trả lời, chỉ nhìn hắn.

Mà Thẩm Kiều lại mơ hồ hiểu được cái gì đó.

Một người không cần biết tính cách thay đổi hay ký ức không còn, luôn có chút chấp nhất với một số đồ vật khắc sâu vào xương tủy, không thể thay đổi. Từ xưa tới nay Yến Vô Sư chính là kiểu người đa nghi, mặc dù giờ khắc này hắn không còn ký ức, nhưng cũng sẽ không thay đổi được điều đó.

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Ngươi đưa tay ra, ta bắt mạch cho ngươi.”

Yến Vô Sư đưa tay ra.

Thái độ của y đối với Thẩm Kiều và Ban Na, gần như hình thành sự chênh lệch rõ ràng.

Mà Thẩm Kiều biết, kia chỉ là trực giác quỷ dị của đối phương mà thôi, biết rằng Thẩm Kiều tuyệt đối sẽ không thương tổn đến mình.

Ba ngón tay Thẩm Kiều đặt trên cổ tay đối phương, tiện đó hỏi: “Tay chân ngươi bây giờ cử động được chứ, có thể xuống giường đi lại không?”

Yến Vô Sư gật gật đầu: “Có thể động, đầu đau…”

Thẩm Kiều thăm dò hỏi: “Sáng nay ngươi từng nói với ta, bây giờ quay về Trường An cũng không còn kịp nữa rồi, ngươi còn nhớ không?”

Yến Vô Sư trả lời hắn bằng ánh mắt mờ mịt.

Thẩm Kiều không nhịn được mà thở dài một tiếng.

“Nếu không ngươi vẫn nên nằm xuống nghỉ ngơi đi.” Biết đâu lúc tỉnh dậy lại có thể khôi phục như thường?

Cho dù đối phương luôn châm chọc khiêu kích mình, nhưng cũng còn tốt hơn cái dáng vẻ hỏi cái gì cũng không biết này.

Yến Vô Sư lại nói: “Không muốn.”

Ý là không muốn ngủ đây mà.

Nếu là đứa nhỏ bình thường, luôn có các biện pháp để dỗ nó ngủ, nhưng cố tình vị này lại không phải đứa nhỏ thật sự, bảo Thẩm Kiều nhìn cái gương mặt kia của Yến Vô Sư, rồi dùng cái kiểu nói chuyện dỗ dành mềm dẻo như nói chuyện với đứa nhỏ, hắn thật sự không há miệng nổi.

Hai người cứ mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ như vậy một lúc, tiếng gõ cửa vang lên.

Thẩm Kiều như được đại xá, thoải mái thở ra một hơi, đứng dậy ra mở cửa.

Ngoài cửa là Ban Na.

Nàng làm bánh chiên nóng, canh thịt dê mang tới.

Hai người đứng ở cửa nói vài câu, Thẩm Kiều cảm ơn nàng, chờ Ban Na đi rồi, mới đóng cửa phòng lại, quay trở vào.

Thẩm Kiều đem canh thịt dê và bánh chiên đặt ở trước mặt Yến Vô Sư: “Đói bụng không, ăn đi.”

Yến Vô Sư liếc mắt nhìn hắn một cái, nhanh chóng cúi thấp đầu, nhỏ giọng nói một câu: “Ngươi mớm.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…”

Yến Vô Sư đợi nửa ngày không có được câu trả lời, ngẩng đầu nhìn Thẩm Kiều, chần chờ nói: “Giống như lần trước, như vậy, thơm…”

Nếu bây giờ hắn đem người đập ngất, đối phương khi tỉnh lại có thể đổi một loại nhân cách bình thường hơn chút không? Thẩm Kiều rất chuyên chú mà suy nghĩ.

Yến Vô Sư dường như nhận biết được nguy hiểm, còn chưa nói hết chữ “Thơm” đã miễn cưỡng nuốt vào bụng, cả người rụt lại vào một góc giường.

Thẩm Kiều thở dài, đem canh thịt dê đẩy đến trước mặt y, mình thì cầm lấy một cái bánh chiên, bẻ một miếng nhỏ cho vào miệng, chậm rãi nhai.

Lúc này Yến Vô Sư mới từ góc giường dịch trở về, bàn tay với lấy bát súp.

Kinh mạch của y bị hao tổn, xương cốt cũng bị đánh gãy, thời điểm nâng bát tay còn có chút run rẩy, nhưng so với lúc mới tỉnh lại, rõ ràng đã chuyển biến tốt hơn nhiều.

Thẩm Kiều thấy y cúi đầu chậm rãi uống từng ngụm canh, trong lòng hơi động, đột nhiên hỏi: “Vừa rồi ngươi bởi vì không an tâm về thức ăn, nên mới muốn ta mớm cho ngươi ăn?”

Như vậy, canh thịt sẽ vào miệng Thẩm Kiều trước, cho dù có độc cũng sẽ là hắn ngã xuống trước tiên.

Yến Vô Sư không trả lời, nhưng sự trầm mặc của y thực ra cũng chính là đáp án.

Thẩm Kiều lẽ ra nên cảm thấy phẫn nộ, nhưng hắn lại bình tĩnh nói: “Ta không biết ngươi còn nhớ được bao nhiêu, cho dù ta nói ta không có ý hại ngươi, có thể ngươi cũng sẽ không tin. Nhưng mà, Ban Na và tổ phụ của nàng đều là người tốt, mấy ngày ở lại đây, ngươi vẫn nên thu liễm lại một chút, đừng làm tổn thương trái tim bọn họ. Ta cũng sẽ không để mặc ngươi làm tổn thương người khác.”

Thấy Yến Vô Sư vẫn trầm mặc như cũ, Thẩm Kiều không biết nên nói tiếp gì cho phải, cũng chỉ đành trầm mặc theo.

Từ trước, hắn đã biết Yến Vô Sư chính là người như vậy, nhưng hắn tin chỉ cần lâu ngày, chân thành đối xử, kiên định không thôi, nhất định sẽ có một ngày hắn thay đổi được người đó. Nhưng hiện giờ, hắn nhận ra, mình sai lầm rồi.

Vô luận đối phương biến thành hình dạng nào, thứ y tin tưởng, vĩnh viễn chỉ có chính y.

Hai người chia nhau, một ngồi trên giường, một ngồi cạnh bàn, cách nhau không xa, nhưng tầm mắt lại chẳng gặp nhau.

Nói một cách chính xác, Thẩm Kiều cúi đầu ăn, mà Yến Vô Sư lại nhìn Thẩm Kiều.

Nửa ngày sau, Yến Vô Sư rốt cục mở miệng: “Mỹ nhân, ca ca…”

Thẩm Kiều nghe thấy danh xưng này cả người liền phát lạnh, đang muốn mở miệng chữa lời cho y, lại nghe thấy từ phía xa xa truyền đến một trận động tĩnh.

Hắn ngưng thần lắng nghe một lát, cuối cùng đứng dậy đi ra ngoài, trước khi đi vẫn không quên quay đầu nhắc nhở Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi ở yên chỗ này, đừng đi ra ngoài.”

Ở bên kia, Ban Na cũng nghe được động tĩnh, nàng không nghĩ nhiều, chỉ cho rằng tổ phụ đã trở lại, hoan hô một tiếng đi ra ngoài xem.

Mới vừa mở cửa viện, liền nhìn thấy một đám người từ xa cưỡi ngựa về hướng này, bụi tung mù mịt.

Nơi đó căn bản không có thân ảnh của tổ phụ.

Ban Na lập tức nhớ tới hai người Thẩm Kiều còn đang ở nơi này, lòng nghi ngờ đối phương là vì bọn họ mà tới, liền muốn đóng cửa xoay người đi ra ngoài thông báo cho Thẩm Kiều.

Động tác đối phương lại nhanh hơn nàng, ghìm lại dây cương, bước vài bước đá văng cửa viện, động tác liền mạch, hoàn toàn không cho Ban Na thời gian để phản ứng.

Ban Na a một tiếng, bị lực đạp cửa của đối phương tác động mà lùi về sau mấy bước, lảo đảo suýt chút nữa là ngã ngồi trên đất.

Nhưng khi thân thể đang lùi về sau lại được một bàn tay đỡ lại bên hông, đúng lúc dừng lại.

Thẩm Kiều giúp nàng đứng vững xong, liền buông tay ra, nói với người tới: “Tôn giá là người phương nào?”

Phía sau có một người bước xuống ngựa, đi tới, kéo đồ bảo hộ mặt và đầu xuống, chắp tay với Thẩm Kiều: “Thuộc hạ vô lễ, khiến vị tiểu cô nương này sợ hãi rồi. Ta vốn là tới để tìm ngài, lúc trước ở khách điếm, nhiều người nhiều miệng, không kịp nói tỉ mỉ, Thẩm đạo trưởng vẫn khỏe chứ?”

Ba ngày không gặp phải nhìn kẻ sĩ bằng ánh mắt khác xưa, người trước mắt này ăn nói nho nhã lễ độ, ngay cả nụ cười cũng tràn ngập tự tin, vừa nhìn đã biết là người có địa vị, cuộc sống sung túc, từ lâu đã không phải cái kẻ chưa từng được đọc sách, tính tình lỗ mãng, không biết tiến thối Trần Cung kia rồi.

Lại nhìn những người đi cùng Trần Cung, bên trong có vài gương mặt khá quen thuộc. Thẩm Kiều nhận ra vài người, ngày đó tại Xuất Vân tự, các lộ cao thủ xuất hiện cướp đoạt đồ vật mà Lục Hợp Bang cần phải áp tiêu, nơi đó đứng đầu là Mộ Dung Thấm – gia chủ Mộ Dung gia ở Tề quốc, hiện giờ vật đổi sao dời, vị cao thủ bán mạng vì triều đình Tề quốc này, đảo mắt lại biến thành thủ hạ của Trần Cung, không thể không làm cho người ta cảm thấy vận mệnh thật huyền diệu.

Thẩm Kiều thu hồi ánh mắt từ trên người Mộ Dung Thấm và Thác Bạc Lương Triết lại, nhìn Trần Cung, trầm giọng nói: “Nơi này xa xôi hẻo lánh, Trần huyện công còn có thể tìm đến, cũng không biết từ đâu có được tung tích của ta?”

Trần Cung nhìn Ban Na một cái, cười nói: “Ta gặp được một ông lão, có lẽ là tổ phục của vị tiểu cô nương này?”

Ban Na hoảng sợ, có chút không rõ vì sao, Thẩm Kiều lại hơi thay đổi sắc mặt: “Có chuyện gì ngươi cứ tìm ta là được, hà tất gì phải liên lụy người vô tội!”

Trần Cung ngược lại dùng ngữ điệu động viên nói với hắn: “Không cần lo lắng, ta chỉ muốn dò hỏi tung tích của ngươi từ trong miệng ông ấy thôi, đương nhiên sẽ không làm gì ông ấy cả. Bên ngoài gió lớn, khó lòng nói hết, ngươi không mời ta vào ngồi một chút sao?”

Ban Na nghe nói tổ phụ bị bắt, cả người đã nhũn ra, Thẩm Kiều vươn tay đỡ lấy nàng, trầm mặc chốc lát: “Mời.”

Đám người Mộ Dung Thấm định đi theo, lại bị Trần Cung ngăn lại: “Thẩm đạo trưởng là chính nhân quân tử, sẽ không làm gì ta, các ngươi cứ chờ ở bên ngoài thôi.”

Đường đường là cao thủ ngự dụng đệ nhất Tề quốc, tại Xuất Vân tự đêm đó ngạo khí cỡ nào, giờ này đứng trước mặt Trần Cung, lại thành thật như chuột thấy mèo, mỗi một chỉ thị, một động tác, tuyệt không dư thừa, chắp tay với Trần Cung, sau đó lập tức những người kia đi ra bên ngoài canh chừng.

Trần Cung đi theo sau Thẩm Kiều vào nhà, a một tiếng, cười dài nói: “Sao lại không thấy Yến tông chủ đâu?”

Đối phương có lẽ đã từ trong lời khai của lão nhân biết được không ít. Thẩm Kiều không trả lời, đợi mọi người thay phiên nhau ngồi xuống, liền đi thẳng vào vấn đề: “Không biết Trần huyện công đến đây có chuyện gì?”

Trần Cung cười cười: “Chúng ta dù sao cũng là cố nhân, ngươi đối với ta coi như có chút ân tình, nếu ta ân đền oán trả, chẳng phải là kẻ mặt người dạ thú hay sao? Cho nên Thẩm đạo trưởng không cần bày sắc mặt như vậy với ta đâu.”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Bần đạo không dám kể công, chút công lao bé nhỏ ấy, Trần huyện công đã sớm dùng mấy hòm bánh kẹp trả lại rồi. Nếu như Trần huyện công chịu mở lòng tư bi thả người ra, ta nhất định sẽ vô cùng cảm kích.”

Trần Cung: “Người không có gì đáng phải lo, sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ trả về thôi, không cần sốt ruột. Lúc trước ở Vương thành, ta vốn có chuyện muốn tìm ngươi, ai biết ngươi đi quá vội vàng, chỉ chớp mắt đã không còn bóng người, ta cũng chỉ đành ra hạ sách này.”

Thẩm Kiều không nói.

Trần Cung cũng không để ý hắn lạnh nhạt, dừng lại một chút, nói: “Lần này ta đến, quả thật có một chuyện, muốn cùng Thẩm đạo trưởng hợp tác.”

Hắn chuyển đề tài: “Bên ngoài đồn đại Yến tông chủ đã chết, không có ai nghĩ rằng y còn sống, hơn nữa còn là được ngươi cứu. Theo ta được biết, Yến Vô Sư đối xử với ngươi cũng đâu có tốt, ngươi lại lấy đức báo oán, bất kể hiềm khích lúc trước, lòng dạ bậc này, thực sự khiến người ta khâm phục a!”

Thẩm Kiều vốn không phải người thích trào phúng người khác, nhưng lúc này Trần Cung dùng lão nhân áp chế hắn, trong lòng hắn cảm thấy rất phẫn nộ, không nhịn được trả lời: “Thế gian này người ân đền oán trả chỗ nào cũng có, lấy đức báo oán có gì đáng ngạc nhiên?”

Lời này vừa ra, sắc mặt Trần Cung liền hơi thay đổi, sau đó lại chuyển trở về bộ dạng như không có chuyện gì mà nở nụ cười: “Đã lâu không thấy, Thẩm đạo trưởng cũng biến thành người miệng lưỡi bén nhọn rồi. Không biết những cao thủ ngày đó vây giết Yến Vô Sư, nếu như biết y còn sống, liệu sẽ có phản ứng thế nào đây. Thẩm đạo trưởng võ công tất nhiên cao siêu, nhưng ứng phó được một Úc Ái, liệu có ứng phó được cả Nghiễm Lăng Tán lẫn Đoạn Văn Ương không? Càng không cần nói đến lão hòa thượng Tuyết Đình kia.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Trần huyện công nói cái gọi là hợp tác, chính là muốn nói mấy lời này sao?”

Trần Cung: “Tất nhiên không phải. Thẩm đạo trưởng đã nghe qua Xúc Khương chưa?”

Xúc Khương.

Thẩm Kiều đọc thầm hai lần, nghe như là tên người, hắn lắc đầu một cái.

Trần Cung: “《Hán thư. Tây Vực truyền》 kể rằng, ra khỏi Dương quan, cách nơi có nước, liên thấy Xúc Khương. Tiểu quốc này, ngày đó bị Thiện Thiện* tru diệt.”

_*Thiện Thiện: Tên một nước phía tây Trung Quốc._

Một người mới năm ngoái ngay cả mấy chữ cũng không nhận thức được, hiện tại lại có thể nói nói cười cười bàn chuyện “Hán thư”. Tề đế dù đã hoa mắt ù tai, nhưng có thể sủng ái một người, vậy người đó cũng nhất định phải có chỗ hơn người. Bởi vậy xem ra, Trần Cung này thật ra cũng xứng đáng có được phần sủng ái này của Tề đế.

Thẩm Kiều không nói gì, chỉ chậm rãi đợi hắn tiếp tục nói.

Trần Cung: “Không ngại nói thẳng với ngươi, Xúc Khương là nơi sản xuất ngọc, tuy nó bị tuyệt diệt, nhưng di chỉ cổ thành vẫn còn. Xúc Khương từng sản xuất một lại gọi là Ngọc Tủy, không nơi nào có thể làm ra nó. Ta muốn nó, nên tìm ngươi hợp tác. Đối với ta mà nói, thân thủ của ngươi sẽ góp phần trợ lực rất lớn, đối với ngươi mà nói, nơi Ngọc Tủy sinh ra, còn có một vật khác, tên là Ngọc Thung Dung. Vật ấy có thể nối xương sinh cơ, đối với việc nội thương có hiệu quả rất lớn. Ta nghĩ, Yến tông chủ hiện rất cần nó đấy.”

Hắn dứt lời liền không lên tiếng nữa, chậm rãi đợi phản ứng của Thẩm Kiều.

Trong phòng yên tĩnh, chỉ có Ban Na viền mắt ửng hồng, thỉnh thoảng nức nở một tiếng.

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc nửa ngày, mới nói: “Ngươi sợ ta không chịu đi, cho nên mới đem tổ phụ Ban Na bắt đi, để áp chế ta.”

Trần Cung thản nhiên: “Không sai, ta không biết vì sao ngươi lại cứu Yến Vô Sư. Y từng đối xử với ngươi như vậy, ta cũng không dám chắc ngươi có thể chịu mạo hiểm vì y hay không. Mà theo ta biết, với tính cách của ngươi, nhất định sẽ không ngồi yên nhìn người vô tội bị liên lụy vì mình.”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Đa tạ ngươi đã hiểu rõ ta như vậy.”

Trần Cung: “Nói như vậy, Thẩm đạo trưởng đáp ứng rồi?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta còn có lựa chọn khác sao?”

Trần Cung nở nụ cười: “Quả thật không có. Ngươi yên tâm đi, ông lão kia không có chuyện gì, chờ chúng ta trở về, ta sẽ bảo người thả ông ta ra.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi thả ông ấy ra, ta đi cùng ngươi.”

Trần Cung mỉm cười lắc đầu: “Chuyện đó là không thể, Thẩm đạo trưởng hà tất phải nhiều lời? Chỉ khi ông lão kia ở trong tay ta, ngươi mới có thể tận tâm tận lực cùng ta đi chuyến này. A, đúng rồi, nếu lo lắng thân thể Yến tông chủ không tốt, ta đã sai người chuẩn bị đầy đủ đồ ăn cùng thuốc thang cho y rồi. Ngươi có thể yên tâm mang y cùng đi.”

Lời này vốn là mang ý thăm dò, bởi vì Trần Cung nghi ngờ Yến Vô Sư dưới sự vây công của năm đại cao thủ như vậy, không chết cũng tàn phế, rất khó khôi phục lại được công lực như trước kia.

Mà Thẩm Kiều lại không tỏ rõ ý kiến, cũng không tiếp nhận ý tứ của hắn, nên hắn chỉ đành nói: “Nếu như không có chuyện gì khác, sáng sớm ngày mai liền xuất phát. Vào lúc này đám Mộ Dung Thấm chắc đã dàn xếp xong xuôi chỗ ở, ta đi trước, ngày mai sẽ đến tìm ngươi. Ngươi cứ nghỉ ngơi cho tốt. Nơi này cách Xúc Khương còn cách một đoạn quá xa, cần phải nghỉ ngơi lấy sức, bảo tồn thể lực.”

Dứt lời, Trần Cung đứng dậy rời đi.

“Thẩm công tử…” Ban Na gần như cầu cứu nhìn Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều rốt cục cười khổ: “Ta không biết phải biểu đạt sự áy náy với ngươi thế nào mới tốt. Việc này nguyên nhân là do ta, ta nhất định sẽ sớm ngày trở về, để tổ phụ cũng có thể bình an quay lại.”

Hắn đem tiền tài còn dư lại không nhiều từ trên người mình lấy ra: “Mấy đồng này ngươi cầm đi, để phòng ngừa vạn nhất.”

Ban Na lắc đầu một cái: “Ta không lấy.”

Thẩm Kiều ôn nhu nói: “Nghe lời, ngươi ngoan ngoãn ở nhà, không có chuyện gì thì đừng đi ra ngoài. Ta nhất định sẽ mang tổ phụ của ngươi bình an quay về.”

Gần như không có người nào có thể chống cự một tiếng “Nghe lời” này của Thẩm Kiều. Giống như Ban Na, trong lòng vốn thê lương không thôi, lúc này cũng đã bình tĩnh lại. Nàng không oán trách Thẩm Kiều mang lại phiều phức cho gia đình mình, bởi vì người này quá thiện lương, luôn lo lắng cho tâm tình người khác. Hiện tại so với nàng nhất định Thẩm Kiều còn khó chịu hơn gấp trăm lần.

Nàng gật gật đầu: “Ngươi phải cẩn thận đấy.”

Thẩm Kiều nhìn nàng nở nụ cười trấn an, chỉ nói bốn chữ: “Sẽ không sao đâu.”

Mộ Dung Thấm không biết dùng thủ đoạn gì, quả nhiên đã chiếm chọn một gian nhà tương đối thoải mái trong thôn. Chủ nhà không còn cách nào khác là phải chạy tới nhà người khác ở tạm. Người trong thôn đối với nhóm người đột nhiên xuất hiện này tránh như rắn rết, mà may mắn là Trần Cung cũng không có hứng thú ở lại đây lâu. Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau Mộ Dung Thấm liền phụng mệnh đến gõ cửa.

Gõ ba cái, cửa từ từ mở ra, Thẩm Kiều mang theo Yến Vô Sư đi ra.

Người kia đã lâu không có đi lại, tay chân đều có chút cứng ngắc, lại thêm nội thương nghiêm trọng, mỗi một bước đi đều sẽ tác động đến thương thế, do vậy đi rất chậm.

Đêm đó, tại Xuất Vân tự, Yến Vô Sư từ trên trời giáng xuống, đem “Chu Dương Sách” hủy diệt hoàn toàn, kéo theo đó là đám người Mộ Dung Thấm cũng bị miệng lưỡi độc địa của y nhục nhã không nhẹ. Lúc này thấy y hổ lạc đồng bằng, sắc mặt trắng bệch như bệnh nặng quấn thân, Mộ Dung Thấm khó mà không thể vui vẻ trên sự đau khổ của người khác. Hắn cười lạnh một tiếng: “Yến tông chủ chắc còn nhớ cố nhân ở Xuất Vân tự chứ, ngài nhìn qua xem có nhớ được ai không a?”

Trước mắt, Yến Vô Sư nghiễm nhiên là địch nhân của toàn thiên hạ, là kẻ mà các thế lực đều muốn giết. Mộ Dung Thấm căn bản không coi y ra cái gì.

Mặt đối phương không hề có cảm xúc, kéo theo đó là ánh mắt cũng như vừa ngâm từ trong nước lạnh lên, băng lãnh như đâm vào cốt tủy.

Không hiểu vì sao, bị một đôi mắt như vậy nhìn chằm chằm, Mộ Dung Thấm lại chẳng thể nói ra lời nào khó nghe hơn được nữa.

Trần Cung ung dung đi tới, phía sau dẫn theo không ít người.

Hiện tại khí thế của hắn rất lớn, đã sớm không còn là thiếu niên bất lực bị kế mẫu chèn ép phẫn hận rời nhà năm đó, cư dời khí, nuôi dời thể*, thân phận địa vị một người phát sinh biến hóa, khí chất tự nhiên cũng theo đó mà thay đổi.

* _Cư dời khí, nuôi dời thể: nơi sống quyết định khí chất của con người,cách nuôi dưỡng quyết định thể chất, hình dáng con người_.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng, có thể đi rồi chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu.

Trần Cung nói: “Đầu tiên cưỡi ngựa, sau khi đi vào sa mạc rất nhanh sẽ thấy một trấn nhỏ, đến lúc đó đổi vật cưỡi sau.”

Hắn nói cực kỳ thản nhiên thong thả, căn bản không lo Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên trở mặt không đồng ý. Không nói tổ phụ của Ban Na còn ở trong tay hắn, cho dù Thẩm Kiều muốn bắt hắn chất vấn, bên mình người đông thế mạnh, đến lúc đó tùy tiện bắt một thôn dân nào đó làm con tin, Thẩm Kiều lập tức sẽ chịu thua thôi.

Thẩm Kiều cũng hiểu rõ điều này, cho nên hắn cũng không làm ra hành động gì mù quáng.

“Ngươi muốn Ngọc Tủy làm gì?”

Trần Cung cười nói: “Ta đã nghĩ ngươi sẽ hỏi vào hôm qua, không ngờ tới giờ mới hỏi. Ngọc Tủy kia đối với ta có tác dụng rất quan trọng, mà tòa thành cổ kia đã hoang phế từ lâu, lần đi này cũng không biết sẽ dẫn tới nguy hiểm gì, thêm một người coi như thêm một phần sức mạnh. Vốn ta cũng không định tìm ngươi, nhưng khi ở vương thành, ngươi lại bộc lộ một chiêu kia khiến ta cảm thấy tự tin hơn gấp bội. Có Thẩm đạo trưởng ở bên, chẳng phải như hổ thêm cánh sao?”

Thẩm Kiều không muốn nói thêm nữa, thấy đối phương dắt hai con ngựa đến, liền nói: “Ta với y cưỡi chung một con ngựa là được.”

Trần Cung liếc mắt nhìn qua Yến Vô Sư: “Yến tông chủ bị thương thế nào, mà nhìn qua có chút ngu dại, ngay cả người cũng nhận không ra?”

Yến Vô Sư lạnh lùng nói: “Bản tọa không phải không nhận ra người, chỉ là lười cùng đám các ngươi phí lời. Leo được lên người một tên Cao Vĩ liền tự cho rằng mình hơn người? Trong mắt bản tọa, ngươi vẫn mãi chỉ là một con kiến mà thôi.”

Trần Cung biến sắc, lại vươn tay ngăn Thác Bạc Lương Triết ở phía sau đang định xuất kiếm lại.

“Yến tông chủ thật không hổ là đấng anh hào, gặp nạn rồi vẫn không từng thay đổi cách nói hào sảng như vậy. Đến lúc đám người Đột Quyết và Phật môn kia nếu như biết ngươi còn sống, ngươi có còn nói ra những lời này được nữa hay không.”

Yến Vô Sư cười lạnh: “Cao Vĩ khi ở trên giường chỉ dạy ngươi cãi nhau thôi sao? Nếu không phục, phóng ngựa lại đây xem nào.”

Trần Cung nhíu mày, có chút nghi ngờ không thôi. Thầm nghĩ lẽ nào tin tức hắn lấy được có sai sót, Yến Vô Sư không chỉ không chết, mà ngay cả nửa điểm thương tổn cũng không có? Năm đại cao thủ đều bị hắn lừa gạt hết?

Cho dù biết rõ khả năng này là vô cùng nhỏ bé, nhưng đối phương là Yến Vô Sư, một kẻ yêu nghiệt như vậy, có lẽ dù là chuyện ly kỳ cổ quái gì cũng có thể biến thành hợp lẽ cả.

Không nói Trần Cung, ngay cả đám người Mộ Dung Thấm và Thác Bạt Lương Triết cũng không phải không có tâm kiêng kỵ.

Người có tên, cây có bóng. Vị tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông này chỉ cần đứng im nơi đó, cũng đủ để cho tất cả mọi người đặt nghi vấn cho bản thân.

Đúng là kẻ ác vẫn cần kẻ ác diệt, điểm này, Thẩm Kiều dù có lợi hại đến đâu cũng không làm được.

Trần Cung cũng không lãng phí thời gian thêm nữa, vung tay một cái, tất cả mọi người liền sắp xếp lên ngựa.

Thẩm Kiều nhường Yến Vô Sư ngồi lên ngựa trước, còn mình thì ngồi phía trước hắn ra roi thúc ngựa.

Đợi mọi người lên đường, mười mấy thớt ngựa chậm rãi phi trên đường, cát bụi mịt mờ che giấu thanh âm, lúc này muốn nói chuyện liền vô cùng phí sức, há mồm là cát bay đầy miệng.

Mọi người không muốn ăn cát, cho nên chỉ vùi đầu tiến lên, dùng tay để giao lưu.

Eo Thẩm Kiều bị ôm chặt, lưng hắn và ngực đối phương dán chặt lấy nhau. Yến Vô Sư tiến đến bên tai hắn, nhẹ nhàng nói: “A Kiều, vừa rồi ta nói có tốt không a?”

Vừa nghe thấy làn điệu ôn nhu này, Thẩm Kiều liền biết Yến Vô Sư này không phải Yến Vô Sư “ở tình trạng bình thường”.

Hắn phát hiện số lần thở dài của mình trong thời gian này so với dĩ vãng còn nhiều hơn: “Là Tạ Lăng sao?”

Yến Vô Sư có chút kinh ngạc: “Sao ngươi biết tên cũ của ta là Tạ Lăng?”

Thẩm Kiều: “……”


	61. Chapter 61

Nếu như nói ngày trước nói chuyện với Yến Vô Sư rất dễ bị tức chết, như vậy hiện tại chính là tức chết rồi sau đó lại vì tức mà sống lại. Người có tâm chí không đủ mạnh mẽ, căn bản không có khả năng tiếp tục tiến hành cuộc đối thoại.

Thẩm Kiều thở dài, dứt khoát ngậm miệng lại, không nói gì nữa.

Mà người phía sau thấy hắn không lên tiếng, trái lại đưa tay ôm càng chặt hơn, sau đó đem cằm đặt lên vai hắn: “A Kiều, tại sao ngươi không để ý đến ta?”

Bởi vì ta đang suy nghĩ có nên đánh ngất ngươi rồi hãng mang theo không. Thẩm Kiều thầm nghĩ, hơi nghiêng đầu, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Nếu ngươi còn nhớ rõ thân phận của mình, vậy ngươi có biết tại sao Trần Cung lại muốn tới Xúc Khương cố thành tìm Ngọc Tủy không?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không biết. Nhưng Ngọc Thung Dung ta đã từng nghe nói đến. Vật ấy sinh trưởng ở tận sâu trong sa mạc, quanh năm ẩn núp giữa các khe đá, rất khó tìm được, quả thật là bảo vật khó tìm. Mà Trần Cung rõ ràng chỉ muốn đi tìm Ngọc Tủy, để có thể lấy được Ngọc Thung Dung, chỉ có điều muốn dùng mồi câu đó để nhử chúng ta, khiến chúng ta bôn ba vì hắn mà thôi.”

Cho dù là trước kia khi chưa từng bị thương, Thẩm Kiều cũng rất ít khi nghe thấy y dùng ngữ khí bình hòa như vậy để phân tích một chuyện.

Thẩm Kiều: “Phải, ta cũng nhận ra điều đó. Chỉ là cho dù không có Ngọc Thung Dung, nhưng hắn đã bắt trói tổ phụ của Ban Na dùng để áp chế ta, ta cũng không thể không đi cùng hắn chuyến này. Chỉ là nếu có thể tìm được Ngọc Thung Dung, thương thế của ngươi cũng có thể khỏi.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Kỳ thực thương thế của ta là do kẽ hở từ tâm ma, Ngọc Thung Dung chỉ có thể trị ngoại thương, tác dụng không lớn.”

Thẩm Kiều buồn cười: “Nhưng trên đầu ngươi có vết nứt, Ngọc Dung Dung có tác dụng sinh cơ liền cốt, sao lại không có tác dụng, dù sao cũng phải trị khỏi ngoại thương trước đã?”

Yến Vô Sư rầu rĩ nói: “Kỳ thực ta không muốn chữa khỏi?”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Tại sao?”

Hắn cảm thấy với tính tình lúc này của đối phương, so với lúc trước không giống nhau lắm, ngược lại khá giống với lúc vừa tỉnh lại mấy ngày trước, nhìn thấy hắn liền lộ ra ý cười ôn nhu kia.

Yến Vô Sư: “Vì sau khi chữa khỏi, có lẽ ta sẽ không thể nói chuyện cùng ngươi nữa. Lẽ nào ngươi thích cái kẻ Yến Vô Sư không nhìn thấy chân tâm của ngươi, đưa ngươi cho Tang Cảnh Hành kia hơn?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi chính là y.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta không phải hắn.”

Thẩm Kiều câm nín: “Vậy ngươi là ai?”

Yến Vô Sư trầm mặc chốc lát: “Ngươi gọi ta là A Yến thôi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi gọi một tiếng nghe coi sao đi, ta chưa từng nghe thấy ngươi gọi tên ta đâu đó.”

Thẩm Kiều thẫn thờ: “Nhìn khuôn mặt này của ngươi, ta gọi không nổi.”

Yến Vô Sư u oán: “Da mặt cũng chỉ là biểu tượng của thể xác, việc gì phải để ý? Những chuyện y làm với ngươi kia ta đều biết. Yến Vô Sư phụ lòng bạc tình, ta lại quyết không có phụ ngươi. A Kiều, ngươi tốt như vậy, thế gian khó tìm được người thứ hai, y không quý trọng, vậy để ta quý trọng, có được không?”

Người phía trước không nói tiếp nữa, cũng không phản ứng lại với y. Yến Vô Sư chưa từ bỏ ý định, còn muốn nói thêm chút gì, đã thấy ngựa của Trần Cung bỗng nhiên ngừng lại, đối phương quay đầu liếc mắt nhìn, thấy hai người thì thầm, không khỏi trêu nói: “Xem ra lời đồn bên ngoài không có sai, giao tình của Thẩm đạo trưởng với Yến tông chủ quả nhiên rất tốt, như vậy ta cũng yên tâm. Có hai vị đây cố công giúp đỡ, chuyến này không lo không tìm được Ngọc Tủy rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều nhìn qua sắc trời, hắn ở đây vài ngày, đối với sắc trời nơi này cũng coi như đoán được chút ít: “Hình như sắp có bão cát?”

Trần Cung tất nhiên không biết, nhưng trong đám người hắn mang theo lại có kẻ biết. Mộ Dung Thấm lên tiếng: “Không sai, đúng lúc phái trước có một trấn nhỏ, không bằng chủ công nghỉ lại một đêm, thuận tiện thay đổi vật cưỡi, ngày mai lại tiếp tục gấp rút lên đường?”

Hắn trước kia là một người ngạo khí cỡ nào, lúc này lại cam tâm tình nguyện gọi Trần Cung làm chủ công, điều này khiến cho Thẩm Kiều không khỏi đưa mắt nhìn sang.

Mộ Dung Thẩm thần sắc như thường, giống như không hồ cảm thấy loại quan hệ chủ tớ này nhục nhã thân phận của mình.

Hắn vốn tôn Tề đế Cao Vĩ làm chủ, nay lại phủ phục dưới chân Trần Cung….

Tựa như phát hiện ý nghĩ của hắn, Yến Vô Sư từ phía sau lưng dán đến bên tai hắn, nói: “Mộ Dung gia quả thực âm thầm thần phục Trần Cung.”

Nhiệt khí phun đến lỗ tai mình, Thẩm Kiều không khỏi nghiêng người về phía trước một chút.

Không lâu sau liền đến trấn nhỏ, nhóm người Trần Cung giàu có nhiều tiền, phái đoàn rất lớn, đi vào liền chọn ngay khách điếm tốt nhất trong trấn, mà trên thực tế khách điếm trong trấn nhỏ này cũng chỉ có duy nhất một cái, đừng nói là so với vương thành, cho dù so với nhà Ban Na lúc trước, cũng kém xa. Chỉ là dù sao nơi này vị trí xa xôi, có thể tìm được nơi nghỉ chân đã là quá ổn, mọi người cũng không có gì để xoi mói, ăn cơm xong, từng người tìm chỗ nghỉ lại.

Gian phòng trong khách điếm có hạn, Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư tất nhiên phải ở chung một phòng.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không phải người có tâm hiếu kỳ nặng, mà Trần Cung vốn cũng chỉ là một thiếu niên bình thường, hiện giờ gặp lại, trên người lại phảng phất ẩn tàng vô số bí ẩn. Những bí ẩn này có thể còn liên quan đến mục đích cùng an nguy của chuyến đi này. Hắn không thể không quan tâm nhiều hơn một ít.

“Luận quyền thế, tất cả mọi thứ hiện có của Trần Cung đều là chiếm được từ trên người Tề chủ, nếu như Tề chủ không còn, tương đương với việc Trần Cung cũng mất sạch. Mộ Dung Thấm vốn là cao thủ đệ nhất cung đình Tề quốc, lại cam chịu hạ mình xưng thần, tôn Trần Cung làm chủ. Chuyện này vốn là một việc hết sức kỳ quái.”

Sau khi Yến Vô Sư tính tình đại biến, hiện giờ hai mắt vẫn luôn đuổi theo bóng dáng Thẩm Kiều. Cho dù Thẩm Kiều đứng lên hay ngồi xuống, tầm mắt của y đều dán chặt vào người đối phương. Thẩm Kiều cũng không phải thần kinh thô, làm sao lại không cảm giác được, chỉ cảm thấy cực kỳ không tự nhiên, lời này vừa dứt, không khỏi cau mày nói: “Tại sao cứ nhìn ta?”

“Tại vì ngươi dễ nhìn.” Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười với hắn, nhất thời như hoa đào trong gió xuân, mười dặm bung tỏa, bảo thụ sinh quang, nguyệt hoa thấm đượm.

“Nói chính sự.” Thẩm Kiều thở dài, phát hiện Yến Vô Sư này kỳ thực cũng không thể tính là rất bình thường, mà tóm lại chỉ là khá hơn lúc trước kia một tí thôi.

“Trước kia Trần Cung biết võ công không?” Yến Vô Sư đột nhiên hỏi.

Được y nhắc nhở, Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên hiểu ra mình quên mất điểm nào.

Trước kia Trần Cung đâu chỉ không biết võ công, hắn ngay cả chữ còn không đọc được mấy cái, lúc nào học được võ công chứ. Chỉ từ Thẩm Kiều ngày đó học được một hai chiêu công phu phòng thân, nhiều lắm là chỉ có thể đối phó với một hai kẻ hại dân hại nước. Nhưng hiện giờ, đối phương ánh mắt nội liễm, bước chân mềm nhẹ, rõ ràng võ công đã đạt đến cảnh giới nhất định, cho dù không phải cao thủ nhất lưu, cũng có thể coi là nhị lưu, bước chân vào hàng ngũ đứng đầu giang hồ.

Trong thời gian ngắn ngủi như vậy, tại sao hắn có thể biến hóa nhanh như thế? Võ công của người thường phải luyện từ lúc nhỏ, Trần Cung lại một phá vọt hẳn lên cao, khiến người khác nghi ngờ không thấu.

Thẩm Kiều: “Còn nữa, trước kia ta nói quay lại Trường An, ngươi từng nói không kịp, có phải vì Trường An đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Chu chủ sẽ có chuyện sao?”

Yến Vô Sư lắc đầu một cái. Bởi vì hôm nay y cưỡi ngựa hơn nửa ngày nên mặt mũi uể oải, cho dù y chỉ ngồi trên ngựa không cần hao tâm tốn sức nhìn đường, nhưng mà trên người y vốn có thương tích nặng, đường xá xóc nảy này đủ để khiến bệnh cũ tái phát.

“Đầu ta có chút đau…” Trên mặt y hiện ra một tia đau đớn, tay tựa hồ muốn đưa lên đỉnh đầu chạm vào vết thương kia.

Thẩm Kiều nhanh chóng đem tay đối phương đè lại: “Đừng nhúc nhích.”

Hắn đưa tay vươn về phía sau gáy đối phương, đưa vào vài sợi chân khí.

Hiện giờ nội công của Thẩm Kiều đều luyện theo “Chu Dương Sách”, trường phái công chính ôn hòa. Ai ngờ khi vào trong cơ thể Yến Vô Sư, lại khiến hắn thống khổ sâu thêm, khuôn mặt gần như vặn vẹo.

Bất đắc dĩ, Thẩm Kiều chỉ có thể nhanh chóng dừng tay.

Thân thể đối phương nóng bừng, tựa như đặt mình trong lò lửa, trước kia chưa từng xuất hiện tình trạng này.

“Yến tông chủ?” Thẩm Kiều khẽ gọi.

Yến Vô Sư nắm lấy tay hắn, trong lúc gần như rơi vào hôn mê, vẫn không quên nói: “Gọi ta A Yến…”

Thẩm Kiều: “…….”

Yến Vô Sư: “Rất nhiều chuyện ngươi nói, trong đầu ta đều mơ mơ màng màng, không nói ra được nguyên nhân. Có lẽ Yến Vô Sư biết, mà ta lại không biết…”

Cũng có nghĩa là không chỉ tính tình khác nhau, mà thật ra ký ức vẫn chưa hoàn chỉnh? Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày thầm nghĩ.

“Ta ngủ một giấc đã…” Yến Vô Sư nói, thanh âm chìm xuống gần như không nghe thấy, nói đến cuối cùng, hai mắt đã khép lại.

Kỳ thực những người như Tuyết Đình thiền sư kia muốn giết Yến Vô Sư, tất nhiên không chỉ là Yến Vố Sư chết là mọi sự đại cát. Cái bọn họ muốn, là ngăn cản Hoán Nguyệt tông mở rộng thế lực ở Bắc Chu, cũng như ngăn cản Hoán Nguyệt tông trợ giúp Chu chủ nhất thống thiên hạ. Cho nên mục đích cuối cùng vẫn là chỉ về Vũ Văn Ung. Hiện tại người bên ngoài đều cho rằng Yến Vô Sư đã chết, Hoán Nguyệt tông như rắn mất đầu, Biên Duyên Mai lo củng cố bản môn còn không kịp, tất nhiên sẽ lơ là việc bảo vệ bên người Vũ Văn Ung. Đã vậy, người khác sẽ có thể nhân cơ hội.

Cho nên, Yến Vô Sư nói không kịp, hẳn là chỉ bên Vũ Văn Ung kia sẽ xảy ra chuyện.

Mà bọn họ hiện tại lại ở Thổ Cốc Hồn cách Trường An đến mười vạn tám ngàn dặm, hơn nữa lập tức sẽ đi vào nơi hoang vu không dấu chân người, cho dù không quan tâm đến Yến Vô Sư, nhưng tổ phụ Ban Na lại đang ở trong tay Trần Cung, Thẩm Kiều cũng không thể quay đầu rời đi. Kế trước mắt, chỉ có thể tiếp tục tiến nhập sâu thêm, trợ giúp Trần Cung chiếm được Ngọc Tủy rồi nói sau.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, lúc Trần Cung phái người tới gọi, Yến Vô Sư vẫn nặng nề mê man như cũ, cho dù gọi thế nào cũng không tỉnh.

Thẩm Kiều đành phải đem y đặt ở trước ngựa, mình thì ngồi phía sau y, hai tay vòng qua eo nhỏ của đối phương mà nắm lấy dây cương, phòng ngừa Yến Vô Sư té xuống.

Trần Cung thấy thế, đưa tới một bình thuốc: “Bên trong có thuốc viên, có thể nâng cao tinh thần bổ khí huyết, ngươi cho Yến tông chủ ăn, có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn chút.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đa tạ, nhưng ta vẫn không rõ bệnh tình hiện giờ của y ra sao, tùy tiện dùng thuốc sợ không tốt.”

Trần Cung nở nụ cười: “Ngươi yên tâm, những thuốc này đều là dùng dược liệu ôn hòa như cẩu kỳ, rễ sô đỏ, cho dù không có hiệu quả, cũng không đến nỗi sẽ chết. Nếu ta đoán không sai, y như vậy là do trước kia giao thủ với đám người Đậu Yến Sơn mà trọng thương thôi. Nếu như đổi lại thành ngày khác, ta tất nhiên có thể khoanh tay chế nhạo, chỉ là bây giờ ta và ngươi cùng ở trên một con thuyền, nếu như Yến Vô Sư có chuyện, ngươi tất nhiên sẽ phân tâm, đối với ta cũng không có chỗ tốt gì.”

Lời này nói cũng không sai, tình hình trước mắt của Yến Vô Sư không hề lạc quan. Chân khí trong cơ thể y hỗn loạn, không có cách nào nhận khí từ tên ngoài truyền vào, Thẩm Kiều căn bản là thúc thủ vô sách*.

* _Thúc thủ vô sách: Bó tay toàn tập._

Hắn nhận lấy bình thuốc, đổ ra hai viên đút cho Yến Vô Sư ăn.

Không lâu sau, người kia bỗng nhiên giật giật, ho ra một ngụm máu lớn, thật sự từ từ mở mắt.

Trong lòng Thẩm Kiều hơi động, nếu như dược liệu trong thuốc đều ôn hòa, tuyệt đối không thể có loại tác dụng kỳ quái này.

Hắn hỏi Trần Cung: “Trong thuốc có thành phần gì?”

Trần Cung lúc này mới mở miệng nói thật: “Có nhân sâm và tuyết liên, vừa rồi ta sợ ngươi lo lắng dược tính quá mạnh không dám cho hắn dùng, cho nên mới không nói.”

Thẩm Kiều hỏi Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?”

Đối phương không lên tiếng, mí mắt hơi rủ thoáng nhấc lên, tựa hồ nhìn qua bọn họ một cái, lại tiếp tục khép lại, miễn cưỡng ngồi thẳng thân mình trên ngựa.

Mà sắc mặt y khá trắng, trán đẫm mồ hôi.

Trần Cung nói: “Xem ra hẳn là không có vấn đề gì, vậy đi thôi.”

Hắn tựa hồ rất hài lòng với mục đích chuyến đi này, tuy rằng chưa thể hiện quá mức rõ ràng, nhưng Thẩm Kiều có thể cảm giác được.

Trấn nhỏ không có lạc đà để thay thế, mọi người đành phải cưỡi ngựa đi về phía trước. May mà địa hình nơi này cũng không phải hoàn toàn là sa mạc, nhìn quanh vẫn có thể thấy được đá nhô lên, thể hiện bọn họ vẫn ở trong khu vực sa mạc.

Dọc đường đi, Yến Vô Sư không nói gì nhiều với Thẩm Kiều, chỉ nằm nhoài trên lưng hắn ngủ gật.

Chuyện y còn sống này, vốn đã là một sự tồn tại rất đáng gây chú ý rồi, mà trong đoàn người Trần Cung, bao gồm cả Mộ Dung Thấm, lại không hề bỏ quá nhiều sự chú ý lên người y. Bọn họ dường như có mục tiêu khác, mà mục tiêu này so với Yến Vô Sư còn quan trọng hơn nhiều.

Ngựa đi trên sa mạc, nửa bước khó tiến, bão cát lớn dần, mọi người chỉ có thể xuống ngựa, dắt ngựa tiếp tục tiến lên. Người trong giang hồ cước trình nhanh, đi hơn nửa ngày, từ sáng sớm đến hoàng hôn, đã cách trấn nhỏ một khoảng khá xa, đập vào mắt là cát vàng đầy trời. Cho dù là cao thủ võ công cao cũng không thể ra sức. May mà mọi người đã sớm chuẩn bị, dùng áo choàng che kín đầu cùng đồ đạc, lúc này mới tránh dược việc ăn một miệng đầy cát.

Đi đầu là một gã trung niên bề ngoài xấu xí, Thẩm Kiều không quen, Trần Cung cũng không có ý định giới thiệu. Nhưng đối phương hiển nhiên là không biết võ công, không phải người cùng một nhóm với đám Mộ Dung Thấm. Trần Cung dẫn hắn đồng hành, là vì muốn để đối phương đi trước dò đường.

Trong tay đối phương cầm một cái la bàn, ngồi trên ngựa giơ ra các hướng, phụ trách phân biệt phương hướng, cho nên tự nhiên cũng có người dắt ngựa cho hắn.

Đột nhiên, hắn nâng cao tay lên.

Cơ hồ một khắc sau, Mộ Dung Thấm lớn tiếng nói: “Dừng lại!”

Tất cả mọi người dừng bước, nhìn bóng lưng của người trung niên.

Đối phương cúi đầu nhìn la bàn hồi lâu, quay người chạy chậm đến trước mặt Trần Cung, cầm khăn đội đầu lau lung tung qua mặt, đem mồ hôi xóa đi: “Chủ công, có chút, có chút gì đó không đúng, đến nơi này la bàn không phân biệt được phương hướng nữa rồi!”

Trần Cung cau mày: “Trước kia không phải ngươi nói là đi hướng này sao?”

Người trung niên dưới ánh mắt sáng quắc của Trần Cung, suýt chút nữa ngay cả lời cũng không nói hoàn chỉnh: “Dạ, phải! Nhưng bây giờ… Ngài nhìn!”

Hắn đưa la bàn tới, Trần Cung vừa nhìn, liền thấy kim chỉ nam đang điên cuồng nhảy loạn, căn bản không dừng được.

Trần Cung tự nhiên là nhìn không hiểu: “Đây là làm sao?”

Người trung niên cười làm lành: “Nếu tiểu nhân đoán không sai, phía dưới nơi này có thành cổ Xúc Khương mà ngài muốn tìm. Bên trong nó khẳng định có tồn tại một vài thứ gây nhiên loạn kim chỉ nam của la bàn, nói không chừng chính là Ngọc Tủy mà ngài muốn. Nhưng hiện giờ vì vậy mà la bàn bị nhiễu, tiểu nhân căn bản không có cách nào tìm ra được cửa vào thực sự của cổ thành!”

Mọi người ngước mắt nhìn quanh, chỉ thấy toàn là cát vàng vô tận, đem giới hạn trời đất biến thành mơ hồ, thi thoảng có thể thấy bóng một số bãi đá. Cái gọi là di chỉ cổ thành thì lại chả thấy bóng dáng đâu.

Trần Cung hỏi Mộ Dung Thấm: “Ngươi thấy thế nào?”

Mộ Dung Thấm suy nghĩ một chút: “Chủ công, nếu không chờ bão cát ngừng rồi quyết định?”

Trần Cung cau mày: “Nhưng nơi này cũng không có chỗ đủ khả năng để tránh gió.”

Hắn quay đầu nhìn người trung niên: “Chúng ta phải tiếp tục đi hay là dừng lại ở chỗ này, ngươi cho ta một quyết định chắc chắn xem.”

Lời của hắn rất hời hợt, nhưng đối phương lại tuyệt không dám tùy ý lừa gạt. Người trung niên do dự bất định, chỉ lo mọi người vì một câu nói của mình mà đi sai, mà chính mình cũng bởi vậy mà mất đầu, lập tức gấp đến độ vò đầu bứt tai: “Này, chuyện này…”

Trần Cung lạnh lùng nói: “Suy nghĩ thật kỹ rồi hãy trả lời.”

Người trung niên khe khẽ rùng mình một cái, bật thốt lên: “Tiếp tục đi về phía trước!”

Trần Cung: “Ngươi chắc chắn?”

Người trung niên: “Dạ phải! Tiểu nhân quen dẫn đường, từ phản ứng của la bàn mà xem, nơi cần tới chỉ ở chung quanh đây thôi, đi dạo xung quanh là có thể tìm được!”

Trần Cung: “Vậy thì đi thôi.”

Mọi người tiếp tục tiến về phía trước, Thẩm Kiều đi ở cuối cùng. Hắn quay đầu nhìn Yến Vô Sư đang nằm phục trên lưng mình, chần chờ chốc lát: “Ngươi bây giờ là Yến Vô Sư, hay là ai?”

Đối phương lặng lẽ duỗi một cánh tay từ dưới áo bào ra, nắm chặt lấy cổ tay đang giữ dây cương của hắn: “Là ta, A Yến.”

“….” Thẩm Kiều không nói nữa, nhưng cũng âm thầm thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Tuy rằng hắn cứu Yến Vô Sư, nhưng ở sâu trong nội tâm, cũng không muốn tiếp xúc với đối phương quá nhiều.

Yến Vô Sư sau khi tính tình thay đổi, sinh ra mấy tính cách là “A Yến” và “Tạ Lăng”. Vô luận là ai, dưới cái nhìn của Thẩm Kiều, đều dễ nói chuyện hơn so với nguyên chủ nhiều. Ít nhất, phần lớn thời gian đối mặt với y, Thẩm Kiều có thể miễn cưỡng coi hắn không phải là Yến Vô Sư mà là hai người hoàn toàn khác.

Đột nhiên, phía trước có người kinh hô: “Chủ công, hắn biến mất rồi!”


	62. Chapter 62

Lời này vừa ra, mọi người lập tức nhìn tới, quả nhiên không thấy thân ảnh người trung niên kia đâu. Cát vàng phía trước càng ngày càng đục, cuồng phong xoay chuyển trên mặt đất, tầm nhìn giảm xuống mức thấp nhất, trong cơn bão cát này, đừng nói là người trung niên, thậm chí ngay cả người nào là Trần Cung, Thẩm Kiều cũng không phân biệt được.

Mộ Dung Thấm nỗ lực tiến lên kéo lấy Trần Cung, cao giọng nói: “Bão cát quá lớn, đành đến bên cạnh lánh tạm thôi chủ công!”

Trần Cung khẽ cắn răng: “Không được, trong chúng ta không có ai nhận biết được đường ở vùng này, lập tức theo sát hắn!”

Lời này vừa dứt, bão cát liền thổi mạnh hơn, ngẩng đầu là có thể trông thấy trời đen nặng nề kéo theo cát vàng phủ tới, hai mắt bị cát mài đến ướt nước mắt, tầm nhìn trở nên mơ hồ. Dưới tình huống như vậy, cho dù là cao thủ tuyệt thế cũng không thể chống lại với trời, chỉ có thể kéo áo chào che đầu lại chặt hơn chút nữa. Nhưng bão cát lại khiến cho mọi người không di chuyển được chút nào.

Thẩm Kiều túm chặt lấy cổ tay Yến Vô Sư, cố gắng khom lưng giảm bớt lực cản của gió.

Ngựa chấn kinh, bất an giãy dụa. Thẩm Kiều không để ý, dây cương liền tuột khỏi tay, chờ hắn quay đầu lại, đã không còn thấy bóng dáng con ngựa đâu.

Tiếng gió điên cuồng gào thét bên tai, bốn phía đều là màu vàng của cát.

“Chủ công, ở bên này…”

Thẩm Kiều mơ hồ nghe thấy Mộ Dung Thấm nói như vậy. Hắn nhanh chóng bước lên vài bước, chạy về phía đó, nhưng không ngờ, chân lại đạp hụt một cái, cả người trực tiếp rơi thẳng xuống!

Phía dưới giống như một cái vực sâu không đáy, cực kỳ dốc. Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy mình rơi xuống đã khá lâu mà vẫn chưa chạm tới đáy.

Cứ như thế, sau một chốc, hắn cảm thấy tốc độ rơi đã dần chậm lại. Thẩm Kiều vươn tay túm lấy hòn đá phía sau, ổn định thân hình, đứng thẳng người trên sườn dốc.

Đập vào mắt là một màu đen kịt, đưa tay không thấy năm ngón. Nhưng mà chuyện này đối với hắn mà nói, ngược lại có cảm giác quen thuộc đã lâu không gặp.

Tiếng gió vốn gào thét bên tai giờ biến mất không còn tăm tích, bốn phía trở nên yên tĩnh hoàn toàn.

Chỉ có thanh âm hô hấp truyền đến từ phía dưới, gấp gáp mà yếu ớt.

“Ai ở nơi đó?” Thẩm Kiều hỏi.

Đối phương hô hấp khó khăn, nở ngày sau mới yếu ớt nói: “… Là ta.”

Thẩm Kiều lần theo sườn dốc đi xuống, thả người vài cái, nhảy về phía phát ra thanh âm: “Sao ngươi lại ở dưới này?”

Hắn nhớ rõ ràng lúc mình hụt xuống, đã lập tức buông tay của đối phương ra.

Yến Vô Sư: “A Kiều, tay của ta hình như trật khớp rồi, đầu cũng rất đau…”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Đầu óc vốn có vết nứt chưa lành, rơi từ trên cao xuống như vậy, có thể không đau sao?

Hắn không thể làm gì khác hơn là đi tới: “Là tay nào?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Tay phải.”

Thẩm Kiều vươn tay sờ tới, đem xương của y ấn lại vị trí cũ. Đối phương rên lên một tiếng, cũng không nói đau.

“Ngươi ở yên chỗ này chờ ta, ta đi tới trước nhìn xem.” Thẩm Kiều nói với hắn.

Ai ngờ vừa định cất bước, vạt áo liền bị tóm lấy.

Thẩm Kiều: “Bây giờ ngươi đứng lên đi lại sẽ không đau đầu chứ?”

Yến Vô Sư: “…. Ừ.”

Thẩm Kiều không muốn tốn quá nhiều thời gian cho cuộc nói chuyện. Hắn cũng sợ nơi này phương hướng không rõ, quay đầu lại chưa chắc đã tìm thấy người, nhân tiện nói: “Vậy được, chúng ta đi chậm một chút, tìm được mấy người Trần Cung rồi nói sau.”

Tiếng hai người nói chuyện tuy đều rất nhẹ, nhưng vẫn có cảm giác âm thanh hơi vọng lại. Có thể thấy nơi này hẳn là trong lòng đất, hơn nữa không gian không nhỏ, nói không chừng là một hang động nào đó.

Nhưng tất cả những chuyện này phát sinh đều có chút kỳ quái, không cho phép bọn họ lơ là cảnh giác.

Dưới chân là đá vụn lồi lõm, không cẩn thận chút sẽ vấp ngã ngay. Mà những hòn đá này cũng không hề tồn tại một cách tùy ý, mà ngược lại, Thẩm Kiều khom lưng sờ lên mấy khối, phát hiện chúng được cắt chém rất phẳng, đều có đường nét ngay ngắn, phía trên mơ hồ còn có vân mịn, có thể đoán được là chế tạo vào thời hậu thiên.

Yến Vô Sư: “Xúc Khương?”

Có lẽ bởi vì lúc té xuống đầu bị va đập chấn thương, cho nên thanh âm của y có chút run rẩy, có thể không mở miệng liền không mở, đem câu nói “Nơi này chắc không phải Xúc Khương bọn chúng nói đó chứ” trực tiếp cô đọng thành hai chữ kia.

Thẩm Kiều ừ một tiếng: “Có lẽ.”

Hắn lấy từ trong ngực ra một hộp quẹt, đốt lên.

Ánh lửa chỉ có thể rọi sáng một khoảng nhỏ xung quanh, mà chờ Thẩm Kiều nhìn rõ vị trí bọn họ đặt chân, trong lòng không khỏi lộp bộp một tiếng.

Nơi bọn họ đang đứng lúc này, kỳ thực không phải ở dưới đáy. Bởi vì ngay cạnh bọn họ không xa, địa thế liền đột nhiên lún xuống, hình thành một cái hố sâu cực lớn, liếc mắt nhìn xuống cũng không thấy đáy. Nếu như vừa rồi bọn họ không phải dừng tại đây, mà lực rơi mạnh hơn chút nữa, lập tức đã rơi vào trong cái “Vực sâu” kia, lúc đó không biết sẽ gặp phải quang cảnh như thế nào nữa.

Đúng lúc đó, Yến Vô Sư ghé vào bên tai hắn, nhẹ giọng nói: “A Kiều, vừa rồi hình như ta nhìn thấy có bóng người phía trước.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi có nhận ra là ai không?”

Yến Vô Sư nói một câu làm lông tóc người ta dựng ngược: “Mà hình như không phải người.”

Bọn họ cầm hộp quẹt trong tay, ở trong bóng tối cực kỳ dễ thấy. Nếu như đám Trần Cung thật sự ở đó, không có lý nào không lên tiếng.

Mà dưới chân bọn họ chỉ có một con đường, không đi được về phía trước, cũng chỉ có thể lùi lại sau.

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Vậy thì đi về phía ngược lại đi.”

Đường mòn cũng không rộng, chỉ có thể chứa được một người đi qua.

Ánh lửa chập chờn muốn tắt, hắc ám lại rộng lớn không ngờ. Dưới tình huống này, con người trở nên cực kỳ nhỏ bé, phảng phất như bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể bị bóng tối cắn nuốt.

Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên nói: “Lúc trước khi ngươi không nhìn thấy, cảm giác thế nào?”

Thẩm Kiều hơi run run, trầm mặc chốc lát: “Không có cảm giác gì, quen là tốt rồi.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Tại sao lại không hận?”

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút: “Oán thì có, nhưng hận thì có thể nói là không. Lòng mang quá nhiều thứ sẽ rất mệt mỏi. Thế gian này tất nhiên người mang lòng ác có rất nhiều, nhưng cũng tương tự cũng có rất nhiều người nguyện ý vươn tay trợ giúp. Ta muốn nhớ kỹ họ, chứ không phải những chuyện khổ đau chỉ làm người tuyệt vọng kia.”

Yến Vô Sư thở dài: “Nhưng dọc đường đi ta thấy, những người đó đều đối xử không tốt với ngươi. Nếu như không có ngươi, Trần Cung sao có được tư thái như hôm nay. Nhưng hắn lại không những không nhỡ kỹ ân tình của ngươi, trái lại, ân đền oán trả, ép ngươi cùng hắn đi thăm dò Xúc Khương.”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Cũng có người tốt mà, chỉ là ngươi không thấy mà thôi. Ngày đó khi ta bị ngươi tự tay đưa tới cho Tang Cảnh Hành, không thể không tự phế võ công cùng hắn đồng quy vô tận. Ngày đó, đứa nhỏ chúng ta cứu được ngoài thành Tương Châu kia, vừa vặn chính là tiểu đạo đồng trong Bạch Long quan. Nếu không có nó tới cứu viện đúng lúc, giờ khắc này ta đã không thể đứng ở nơi này nói chuyện cùng ngươi. Sau đó người của Hợp Hoan tông tìm tới cửa, quan chủ Bạch Long quan biết rõ đem ta giao ra có thể may mắn cứu được bản thân, lại vẫn dùng thân bảo hộ. Có những người này ở đó, ta sao dám bỏ mặc chính mình chìm đắm trong hận thù được? Lòng của Thẩm Kiều rất nhỏ, chỉ chứa được những người tốt này. Những người không đáng để ta lo nghĩ, ta ngay cả hận cũng sẽ không dành cho họ.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy Yến Vô Sư kia thì sao, ngươi cũng không hận y ư?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu như không phải bởi vì nếu ngươi chết, rất có thể ảnh hưởng đến Bắc Chu thậm chí là thế cục thiên hạ, chúng ta đã không thể đứng đây nói chuyện.”

Yến Vô Sư nở nụ cười: “Kỳ thực ngươi vẫn có hận, chỉ là trái tim ngươi quá ôn nhu nhân hậu, ngay cả hận một người cũng không thể lâu dài. A Kiều, nhược điểm của ngươi quá rõ ràng, cho nên ai cũng có thể mượn nó để áp chế ngươi. Giống như Trần Cung, nếu lúc đó ngươi bắt hắn, uy hiếp hắn giao tổ phụ Ban Na ra, cũng tốt hơn nhiều so với việc cùng hắn đi tới nơi này.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không sai, lúc đó ta quả thực có thể làm như vậy. Nhưng mà nếu làm thế, ngươi sẽ chạy không thoát. Ngươi là đang ám chỉ ta đừng bỏ lại ngươi đúng không?”

Yến Vô Sư nhẹ nhàng nói: “Không, ta hiểu rõ ta lúc trước, tại sao lại muốn đối đãi với ngươi như vậy. Bởi vì y quá đa nghi, chưa từng tin tưởng bất luận người nào. Cho dù là ngươi có tốt hơn nữa, y cũng muốn dẫn cái mặt hắc ám trong lòng kia của ngươi ra. Y lại không hề biết, ngươi chính là ngươi, trên đời này có lẽ có hàng ngàn hàng vạn Trần Cung, lại chỉ có một người Thẩm Kiều.”

Thẩm Kiều thở dài: “Hiện tại ta có chút tin tưởng ngươi thật sự không phải y. Bởi vì Yến Vô Sư tuyệt đối sẽ không nói ra những lời như vậy.”

Yến Vô Sư ôn nhu êm ái nói: “Ta tất nhiên không phải là y, ta là A Yến a.”

Thẩm Kiều: “… Ngươi không phải đau đầu sao, làm sao lại có thể nói nhiều như vậy hả?”

Yến Vô Sư không lên tiếng.

Thời gian nói chuyện, hai người vẫn một trước một sau bước đi, ước chừng đã qua thời gian nửa nén hương.

Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên dừng bước lại.

Hộp quẹt cháy hết, chút ánh sáng cuối cùng vụt tắt, bóng tối âm trầm phút chốc tràn đến.

Trong giọng nói của hắn có chút nghi hoặc: “Chúng ta hình như đang luẩn quẩn một chỗ?”

Cuối con đường mòn, có một cửa động đen như mực, cùng với cái bọn họ vừa mới nhìn thấy lúc trước giống nhau như đúc.

“Lẽ nào nơi này vốn là một đường vòng, chúng ta chỉ là đi từ đầu này đến đầu khác?”

Hắn vừa dứt lời, phía trước đã có người nói: “Có phải Thẩm đạo trưởng?”

Là thanh âm của Thác Bạt Lương Triết.

Thẩm Kiều nâng cao giọng trả lời: “Phải! Ngươi đang ở đâu?”

Thác Bạt Lương Triết: “Vừa rồi ta từ phía trên rơi xuống, đụng đầu hôn mê, vừa mới tỉnh lại. Xin hỏi Thẩm đạo trưởng có từng gặp qua mấy người chủ công?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không gặp, sau khi chúng ta rơi xuống cũng chưa tìm được đường ra, ngươi có phát hiện gì không?”

Thác Bạt Lương Triết: “Nơi này có cửa, phía sau hình như là một cầu thanh, nhưng quá tối, ta thấy không rõ lắm. Lúc rơi xuống hộp quẹt trên người cũng rơi mất, ở chỗ ngươi có không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Có, còn một cái.”

Không cần biết mọi người có lập trường gì, trước mắt đều là quan hệ hợp tác, nếu muốn có đột phá mới thì phải đồng tâm hiệp lực.

Thẩm Kiều đốt hộp quẹt lên đi tới, Thác Bạt Lương Triết quả nhiên đứng ở cửa động chờ bọn hắn. Lúc đi đến gần, không khó phát hiện trên trán hắn quả nhiên có một vết máu lớn.

Thác Bạt Lương Triết: “Các ngươi có phát hiện đường đi nào khác không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không.”

Thác Bạt Lương Triết: “Vậy xem ra chỉ có thể đi xuống dưới nhìn xem một chút.”

Vừa lúc đó, Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy phía sau Thác Bạt Lương Triết xuất hiện một cái tay đầy lông mao, năm ngón giống hệt nhau, móng tay phiếm hồng, đang muốn đặt lên bờ vai hắn.

Đối phương vô thanh vô thức đến gần, mà ngay cả bọn họ cũng không phát hiện, cũng không biết là người hay quỷ.

Không đợi Thẩm Kiều mở miệng, Thác Bạt Lương Triết tựa như cũng cảm thấy có gì đó không thích hợp, trực tiếp xoay người lại, đâm một kiếm tới.

Mà kiếm này lại không hề đâm xuyên thân thể đối phương, mà giống như gặp phải một bức tường sắt cứng, mũi kiếm hơi cong lại.

Thác Bạt Lương Triết nhanh chóng lùi về sau, Thẩm Kiều đem hộp quẹt nhét vào trong tay Yến Vô Sư, sau đó lập tức rút Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm ra, bay người lên trước.

Thân hình đối phương rất cao lớn, không giống bất kỳ người đi cùng nào. Thẩm Kiều nhớ tới mấy chữ “Không phải người” mà Yến Vô Sư vừa nhắc, trong lòng không dám khinh thường, thân kiếm được rót chân khí, mơ hồ tỏa ra bạch quang. Mặc dù đối phương tựa như tường đồng vách sắt, chiêu kiếm này đâm xuống cũng có thể xuyên qua.

Mà quái vật kia tuy rằng nhìn có vẻ cồng kềnh, thân hình lại cực kỳ nhạy bén, nhảy trái tránh phải, lại có thể né được chiêu kiếm của Thẩm Kiều. Nó tựa hồ thích Thác Bạt Lương Triết hơn, móng vuốt một cái lại một cái vươn về phía hắn.

Ở khoảng cách gần, Thẩm Kiều liền cảm giác được một luồng khí tanh nồng phả vào mặt. Quái vật kia cả người là lông mao, con ngươi tỏa ra ánh sáng xanh lục yếu ớt, nhìn qua như một con viên hầu*.

_*Viên hầu: vượn khỉ_

Nói thì chậm, mà xảy ra thì nhanh. Thác Bạt Lương Triết vốn tưởng rằng Thẩm Kiều có thể chia sẻ phần lớn áp lực, ai ngờ đối phương lại chỉ nhằm mình mà nhào tới. Bên phải hắn chính là vực sâu không đáy, phía sau lại là Yến Vô Sư, không gian có thể xê dịch né tránh quả thực quá nhỏ. Bất đắc dĩ hắn chỉ có thể leo lên phía trên vách đá, thả người mấy cái, liền nhảy lên cao hẳn mấy trượng.

Ai ngờ viên hầu kia đuổi sát không buông, lại cũng có thể leo lên theo. Tốc độ sao với cao thủ bọn họ còn nhanh hơn hẳn ba phần, chỉ lát nữa là đuổi kịp Thác Bạt Lương Triết.

Thác Bạt Lương Triết hạ xuống phía bên cạnh, sau đó làm ra một động tác mà Thẩm Kiều không hề nghĩ tới.

Hắn vươn tay chụp lấy Yến Vô Sư, chuẩn bị đem đối phương quăng về phía viên hầu, dùng y để mình thoát vây.

Mà không ngờ được là chiêu thức ấy đưa ra, lại là vồ hụt!


	63. Chapter 63

Viên hầu nhào tới Thác Bạt Lương Triết, rồi cùng nhau ngã xuống vực sâu. Trong không gian trống trải chỉ còn lại tiếng thét kinh hoàng của Thác Bạt Lương Triết, quanh quẩn không tan.

Đáng ra phải bị Thác Bạt Lương Triết dùng làm bia đỡ đạn, Yến Vô Sư lúc này lại đang dựa vào vách đá thở dốc, sắc mặt trắng bệch như quỷ, dưới ánh đèn lửa yếu ớt chập chờn, tỏa ra một tia gần như hờ hững lạnh lẽo vô bờ.

Thẩm Kiều thở ra một hơi, tiến lên bắt mạch cho y: “Ngươi không sao chứ?”

Bàn tay bị bắt của đối phương cứng đờ, lập tức thả lòng, mặc hắn ấn mạch nơi cổ tay.

Lông mày Thẩm Kiều nhíu chặt, cũng không phải là vì phản ứng vừa rồi của y: “Chân khí trong cơ thể ngươi sao lại càng ngày càng hỗn loạn như vậy, nói đơn giản chính là như quần hùng tranh đấu vậy!”

Yến Vố ư: “Vừa rồi ta có vọng động chân khí.”

Thẩm Kiều từ trong câu nói ngắn ngủi mấy chữ này của y nghe ra cảm giác đèn cạn dầu tắt, không khỏi lấy làm kinh hãi.

Không chờ hắn có phản ứng, đối phương đã như núi lớn sụp xuống, cả người đổ về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều không thể không đỡ lấy người, xúc cảm hoàn toàn lạnh lẽo. Hắn không hề chuẩn bị, mãnh liệt run lên.

Tình hình này khá giống ngày đó tại Trần quốc, phản ứng của Yến Vô Sư sau khi giao thủ cùng Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ, bị tẩu hỏa nhập ma.

Mà trên thực tế, căn nguyên bệnh tật hôm nay của y, xác thực cũng chôn xuống bắt đầu từ ngày ấy.

Yến Vô Sư cũng đang run lên, điều này khiến cho y theo bản năng muốn dựa gần vào Thẩm Kiều, kiếm chút ít ấm áp.

Với tình trạng hiện tại của y, Thẩm Kiều không còn dám tùy ý rót chân khí vào cho y: “Ngươi cảm thấy thế nào, nếu không đi được, cứ ở lại đây nghỉ ngơi một lát vậy.”

Yến Vô Sư từ trong hàm răng cắn ra được một chữ: “Đi…”

Thẩm Kiều thở dài, khom lưng cõng y trên lưng, lấy kiếm làm trụ, đi về phía cửa động.

Yến tông chủ đã từng độc bộ võ lâm, bễ nghễ quần hùng ngày trước chỉ sợ có nằm mơ cũng không hề nghĩ tới chính mình sẽ có một ngày như thế.

Trên người bọn họ đã không còn hộp quẹt, cái vừa rồi mới tắt lúc trước. Thẩm Kiều nhìn thấy phía dưới cửa động quả nhiên có một chiếc cầu thang, cực kỳ dốc. Mà đã có cầu thang, chứng tỏ phía dưới kia là nơi đã từng có người ở. Nơi này tám chín phần chính là Xúc Khương thành mà Trần Cung muốn tìm.

Người trên lưng Thẩm Kiều vẫn khẽ run như cũ, nhưng lực ý chí của đối phương quá lớn, nửa câu rên rỉ cũng không chịu kêu ra ngoài.

Viên hầu vừa rồi công kích bọn họ, chắc chắn đã ở nơi này rất lâu. Như vậy nó ôm Thác Bạc Lương Triết rơi xuống, không phải chứng minh phía dưới nơi này kỳ thực cũng không phải là vực sâu như trong tưởng tượng của bọn họ, mà là có nơi khác để đi?

Thẩm Kiều từng bước từng bước đi xuống cầu thang, phân tâm mà nghĩ.

Yến Vô Sư khàn giọng nói: “Ta không phải A Yến kia của ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều ừ một tiếng: “Ta biết.”

Từ thần sắc của đối phương khi nhìn Thác Bạt Lương Triết rơi xuống lúc vừa rồi, lại cộng với phản ứng lúc mình chạm lên mệnh môn của y, hắn liền biết nhân cách trong cơ thể Yến Vô Sư lại thay đổi rồi.

Mấy ngày ở chung, tổng kết lại, Thẩm Kiều đại khái cũng có thể phát hiện ít đầu mối.

Một loại chính là nhân cách nguyên bản của y, tạm thời gọi là Yến Vô Sư.

Một loại là người gọi hắn câu mỹ nhân ca ca “Tạ Lăng” kia. Loại nhân cách này có chút thiên chân, nhưng tâm phòng bị lại vẫn rất nặng, không thích mở miệng, nhưng có thể tín nhiệm hắn. Có lẽ là vì sau khi tỉnh lại, Thẩm Kiều là người đầu tiên y nhìn thấy. Cũng có lẽ vì y có thể cảm nhận được Thẩm Kiều không có ác ý. Nói chung “Tạ Lăng” này bảo làm cái gì thì làm cái đó, coi như cực kỳ bớt lo, nếu là Yến Vô Sư chân chính, tuyệt đối không thể làm vậy.

Một loại nữa chính là “A Yến” luôn luôn nói chuyện với hắn. Tính cách này khá ôn hòa, có thể thảo luận một ít chuyện, xem như là tính cách dễ ở chung nhất trong tất cả những nhân cách của Yến Vô Sư.

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy ngươi của hiện tại là ai?”

Yến Vô Sư trả lời một câu như thật như giả nói: “Ta là y, mà cũng không phải là y.”

Chân khí trong cơ thể y tán loạn, giờ khắc này chắc là cực kỳ thống khổ, nhưng nếu không muốn nghĩ nhiều đến sự thống khổ ấy thì đành phải mượn nói chuyện để dời đi lực chú ý.

Thẩm Kiều: “Cho nên ngươi không phải là Yến Vô Sư, không phải Tạ Lăng, cũng không phải A Yến?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta không biết, trong đầu rất rối, có lúc nhớ được ít chuyện, có lúc lại cảm thấy chuyên này chưa từng xảy ra trên người ta. E là một phút trước ta làm cái gì, ngay cả chính ta cũng không biết…”

Thẩm Kiều đối với tình hình này đã thành thói quen: “Đợi tới lúc tìm được Ngọc Thung Dung, tình trạng của ngươi có lẽ sẽ chuyển biến tốt hơn.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngọc Thung Dung chỉ có thể trị ngoại thương, không có tác dụng gì với nội thương.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy phải làm thế nào mới có thể trở lại nhân cách nguyên bản?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Chờ ta bù đắp xong kẽ hở của “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển”.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Cái kẽ hở trong ma tâm kia, trước kia không phải ngươi từng nói không thể bù đắp được sao?”

Đối phương mang theo thanh âm có chút kinh ngạc đi về phía trước.

Giờ khắc này Yến Vô Sư nhớ không rõ rất nhiều chuyện, nhưng y lại nhớ chính xác “Chính mình” từng đối xử với người này thế nào. Là y tự tay đưa hắn đến trước mặt Tang Cảnh Hành. Ánh mắt của đối phương khi đó gần như có thể thấy rõ được tâm như tro tàn. Hắn đã từng nói với “Chính mình”: Ta lần lượt gặp phải phản bội, không phải bởi vì ta quá mức ngây thơ, mà là ta tin tưởng thế gian này luôn còn thiện ý. Nếu như không có kẻ ngu ngốc như ta vậy, Yến tông chủ sao có thể có được lạc thú đây?

Những chuyện này mới qua bao lâu?

Người này rốt cục đã dùng tâm tình gì, để một lần nữa tới đối mặt với “Chính mình”.

“Ta đã tìm ra cách rồi.” Y nhàn nhạt nói.

Trong lồng ngực phảng phất như lưu lại chút ấm áp, đó là “Tạ Lăng” và “A Yến” lưu lại, mỗi khi nhớ tới người này đều có thể cảm thấy.

Mà Yến Vô Sư của giờ khắc này lại cưỡng ép đem nó xóa đi, ánh mắt rơi vào khoảng không phía trước Thẩm Kiều không xa.

“Nơi đó có người.” Y nói.

Gần như là cùng lúc, Thẩm Kiều dừng chân lại.

Hắn cũng nghe thấy được, có tiếng hô hấp ồ ồ thoáng qua.

“Ai ở đó?” Thẩm Kiều lên tiếng.

Trong bóng tối, một đôi con ngươi xanh biếc yếu ớt như hai ngọn đèn âm u, nổi lên giữa không trung, nhìn chằm chằm vào hai người.

Cùng lúc đó, lan tràn đến, là mùi máu tanh nồng nặc không tan.

Tòa thành cổ Xúc Khương này đã nhiều năm không có người lui tới, quả nhiên nguy cơ trùng trùng.


	64. Chapter 64

Thẩm Kiều đứng bất động, đối phương cũng không tiến thêm bước nữa, hai bên đối diện, hình thành một loại không khí quỷ dị.

Đôi mắt xanh thẳm kiểu này, vừa rồi Thẩm Kiều đã từng thấy ở trên con viên hầu kia, lúc này gặp lại một đôi mắt như vậy cũng không quá ngạc nhiên, chỉ cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái. Di chỉ cổ thành này phong bế hoang vu nhiều năm, tại sao lại xuất hiện nhiều viên hầu như vậy?

Lẽ nào chúng không ăn không uống lại có thể sinh tồn hàng mấy trăm năm?

Thấy Thẩm Kiều án binh bất động, không hề biểu hiện ra chút nôn nóng nào, cặp mắt kia ngược lại không kiềm chế được. Nó vụt biến trong bóng tói, màu xanh lục biến mất, tất cả chỉ còn lại bóng tối, mùi máu tanh cũng nhanh chóng rời xa.

Cứ dễ dàng bỏ đi như vậy?

Cầu thang rất dài, hơn nữa Thẩm Kiều sờ thấy, trên vách tường hai bên cầu thang, có ít nhiều hoa văn điêu khắc, có thể thấy nơi này năm đó cũng từng là một tòa thành phồn hoa. Xúc Khương sau khi bị Lâu Lan chiếm đoạt, từ đây về sau biến mất trên sử sách, kéo theo đó những thần dân bách tích ngày đó và vô số kim ngân tài bảo, cũng không biết là bị Lâu Lan chiếm đoạt, hay là cứ như vậy mà bị chôn vùi. Nói chung trong dòng sông lịch sử, đã không còn nhắc đến bọn họ nữa.

Hắn cõng Yến Vô Sư bước đi từng bước một, trong khoảng không bóng tối, tiếng bước chân bị khuếch đại tới vô hạn. Yến Vô Sư vì bị thương mà hô hấp có chút ồ ồ, luôn quanh quẩn bên tai Thẩm Kiều, mang theo chút nhiệt khí, còn cả tiếng dò đường khi Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm chạm vào mặt đất. Những điểm nhỏ này cũng làm cho Thẩm Kiều sinh ra một ảo giác: Con đường này tựa như vĩnh viên đi không hết.

Nếu đi không hết, vì sao không dừng lại nghỉ ngơi một chút?

Cho dù đi được bao xa, vẫn mãi cũng không đi hết được.

Sau gáy truyền đến một cảm giác lạnh lẽo, bàn tay của Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên chạm tới, khiến Thẩm Kiều không nhịn được mà giật mình.

Nơi này không khí bị phong bế quanh năm, người ở lâu bên trong khó tránh khỏi sẽ sinh ra cảm giác ngộp thở, đầu óc trở nên trì độn, tự nhiên dễ dàng suy sụp.

Vừa rồi Thẩm Kiều luôn nghĩ đến chuyện viên hầu, nhất thời không để ý, suýt chút nữa thì trúng chiêu.

“Đa tạ.” Hắn nói.

Yến Vô Sư không hề trả lời.

Thẩm Kiều cũng quen rồi, hiện tại chân khí trong người này hỗn loạn, chính mình không khống chế được bản thân, thường thường chuyển đổi giữa các loại nhân cách, loại trước mắt này chắc là không quá thích nói chuyện.

Hai người đi được một đoạn đường, đột nhiên, Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy cầu thang dưới chân biến mất, thay vào đó là một vùng bằng phẳng, vách tường hai bên cũng mất. Mà tình hình như vậy càng khiến người ta khó chịu, bởi vì cũng không ai biết mảnh đất trống này rốt cục rộng cỡ nào, dưới chân có thể bất thình lình xuất hiện cạm bẫy hay không.

Một thanh kiếm lướt về phía mặt Thẩm Kiều, vô thanh vô tức, lạnh như thu thủy, thân kiếm ở trong bóng tối cũng không hiện ra chút ánh sáng chói mắt nào.

Nhưng Thẩm Kiều từng sống một thời gian trong bóng tối, hắn có thói quen dùng hai tai để lắng nghe tất cả, nhĩ lực cực kỳ nhạy bén. Khi mũi kiếm cách mắt của hắn còn một tấc, hắn liền phóng người lên, lượn về sau, giơ kiếm đánh ra, keng một tiếng, khí thế to lớn của đối phương nhất thời hóa thành hư không.

“Yêu nghiệt phương nào! Mau xưng tên ra!”

Thẩm Kiều còn chưa nói, đối phương đã lại lên tiếng chất vấn trước.

Hắn không biết nên khóc hay cười: “Các hạ là ai?”

Đối phương nghe thấy thanh âm của hắn: “Thẩm đạo trưởng?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi là?”

Đối phương: “Ta là Sở Bình, cùng đi với Chủ công.”

Cùng Trần Cung đi có mười mấy người theo, ngoại trừ Mộ Dung Thấm Thẩm Kiều đã nhận thức lúc trước, những người còn lại hắn gần như không có giao lưu.

Thẩm Kiều ừ một tiếng: “Trần Cung đâu?”

Sờ Bình: “Mấy người chủ công ở phía trước, vừa rồi có mấy con quái vật giống khỉ ngậm mất hai người của chúng ta. Ta còn tưởng ngươi cũng bị vậy… Thất lễ, Thẩm đạo trưởng mời theo ta!”

Thanh âm của hắn vẫn còn chút khó nhọc, nói chuyện vẫn phải thở dốc, có thể thấy được vừa nãy đã trải qua một hồi ác chiến.

Thẩm Kiều: “Nơi này có cạm bẫy không?”

Sở Bình: “Không có, nơi này hẳn là sân thượng, mà phía trước có chỗ ngoặt, mấy người chủ công đang đứng ở đó.”

Thẩm Kiều căn cứ vào tiếng bước chân của Sở Bình để phán đoán phương hướng, cùng hắn đi tới phía trước, được một lát, liền nghe thấy phía trước có người nói: “Ai?”

Sở Bình: “Là ta, Mộ Dung gia chủ, đã tìm thấy mấy người Thẩm đạo trưởng rồi.”

Thanh âm Một Dung Thấm có một chút căng thẳng: “Mau tới đây!”

Sở Bình cũng khẩn trương theo: “Làm sao vậy, có phải hầu tử kia lại tới nữa?”

Một Dung Thấm không lên tiếng, sau đó trong bóng tối xoẹt một tiếng, trên tay hắn có thêm một ánh lửa.

Nhờ ánh lửa, Thẩm Kiều nhìn thấy bên cạnh Mộ Dung Thấm còn có vài người nữa đang đứng, mà con số rõ ràng ít hơn lúc đi vào.

Trần Cung nhìn thấy mấy người Thẩm Kiều, trên mặt lộ ra biểu tình thở phào: “May mà các ngươi không sao.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Chuyện gì thế này?”

Trần Cung: “Cuồng phóng thổi tới, hố sâu vốn bị cát bụi che phủ, phía dưới lại nối liền với cổ thành Xúc Khương, vì đó mà chúng ta liền rớt xuống. Chỉ là nơi này quá lớn, thời điểm chúng ra rơi xuống vị trí không đồng nhất, cho nên thất lạc lẫn nhau.

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy giờ chúng ta đi hướng nào?”

Trần Cung vậy mà hỏi gì đáp nấy: “Vừa rồi có dò xét qua, nếu ta đoán không sai, nơi này hẳn là phần đầu nội thành. Ngọc Tủy sinh trưởng trong lòng đất, chúng ta vẫn phải tìm được thông đạo trong lòng thành trì, tiếp tục đi xuống.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Thành phố này bị chôn vùi dưới gió cát, đến nay đã mấy trăm năm, mặc dù có thông đạo, cũng đã sớm hỏng, cho dù lương khô hao hết, cũng chưa chắc đã tìm được.”

Trần Cung: “Ngươi yên tâm, trước khi tới, ta từng nhìn qua địa hình thành Xúc Khương năm đó, ước chừng được lối đi kia ở chỗ nào. Năm đó người Xúc Khương xây tế đàn tại phía bắc vương thành, lối đi kia cần phải ở dưới bề mặt tế đàn. Hiện tại chúng ta chỉ cần tìm được mặt bắc tế đàn là được.”

“Nơi này có vài quái vật, vừa rồi hẳn là các ngươi cũng đã gặp. Có lẽ nơi này quanh năm sinh tồn một loại viên hầu, chúng tai mắt nhạy bén, sống quen trong bóng tối, thân thủ lại không hề thua kém người trong giang hồ, nhớ cẩn thận chút, đừng lại giẫm vào vết xe đổ.”

Lời này không chỉ là nói cho Thẩm Kiều nghe, mà là nói cả cho những thuộc hạ cùng đồng hành nữa, chắc là vừa rồi vì sự cố mất đi mấy người kia. Mọi người lúc này cùng lên tiếng đáp lại, theo sự dẫn đường của Mộ Dung Thấm, nương theo ánh lửa bắt đầu tiến vào trong.

Người nhiều thêm, mọi người tựa như cảm thấy có thể dựa dẫm, nhất thời an tâm hơn không ít, đặc biệt là có sự gia nhập của Thẩm Kiều. Bọn họ từng tận mắt nhìn thấy người này tại vương thành của Thổ Cốc Hồn một mình đối chọi cùng Đậu Yến Sơn và Úc Ái mà không rơi xuống thế hạ phong, cho nên trong tâm đã chuyển Thẩm Kiều đến phương diện nhất lưu cao thủ rồi.

Lúc này cái chết của Côn Tà còn chưa có quá nhiều người biết được. Chờ tin tức này phân tán ra, sợ là không còn người nào dám dùng ánh mắt khinh thường ngày xưa để mà nhìn Thẩm Kiều nữa.

Giang hồ chính là như vậy, ẩn giấu dưới lý tưởng hào hùng, ba thước mũi kiếm, chính là sóng lớn đãi vàng, cường giả vi tôn.

Những viên hầu ẩn nấp trong bóng tối đó, tựa hồ cũng vì bọn họ có nhiều người như vậy mà sợ hãi không dám xuất hiện. Một đường an toàn, được một lúc, theo lý thuyết, cho dù là thời điểm chưa diệt quốc năm đó, thân là một tiểu quốc, vương thành đương nhiên không quá lớn. Đoạn đường bọn họ đã đi vừa rồi đủ để đi từ nam thành đến bắc thành rồi.

Nhưng mọi người tuy có nghi hoặc, nhưng do thân phận khác biệt, cũng không dám thoải mái mở miệng dò hỏi Trần Cung, chỉ có mình Thẩm Kiều nói: “Chúng ta còn phải đi bao lâu?”

Trần Cung cũng có chút không xác định. Dù sao hắn cũng từ trong cung đình Tề quốc nhìn thấy bản đồ tàn khuyết không đủ mà người Hán để lại: “Sắp đến rồi.”

Ngay lúc lời này vừa dứt không bao lâu, trong đám đồng hành bỗng nhiên có người kêu lên một tiếng: “Lục Lang biến mất rồi!”

Ngay sau đó liền có thêm một tiếng thét kinh hãi: “Đây là cái gì!”

Vì tiết kiệm hộp quẹt, trong đoàn người cũng chỉ có mình Mộ Dung Thấm bật lên. Không đợi Mộ Dung Thấm đưa hộp quẹt tới, đã có người luống cống tay chân lấy từ trong lòng ra một cây để thắp sáng. Có lẽ vì căng thẳng quá mức, tay hắn run lên cầm cập, hộp quẹt lập tức rơi xuống đất.

Một Dung Thấm nhanh chóng bước tới, ánh lửa chiếu xuống đất, chỉ thấy trên hộp quẹt vừa rơi xuống kia, có một con nhện đầy lông mao, cả người xám đen, không tính chân, không tính cả chân, chỉ riêng thân mình đã lớn bằng bàn tay của một nam tử trưởng thành. Mà trên lưng nó có ba vệt màu trắng, nhìn qua như có người đang nhắm mắt lại, đợi con nhện kia di động bò, “Đôi mắt” liền mở, như đang chớp mắt.

Mọi người cũng không phải chưa từng gặp phải tình hình quỷ dị như vậy, không thể nói là sợ sệt, chỉ là nhất thời cảm thấy lông tơ dựng lên từng chiếc, khó mà diễn tả sự buồn nôn khó chịu.

Có người không nhịn được vung kiếm đánh qua, một kiếm kia đem con nhện chém thành hai nửa, nhưng trong nháy mắt đó, lại có nhiều con nhện nhỏ tuôn ra từ trong bụng nó, tồn dập bò về phía chân mọi người.

“Lục Lang! Đó là Lục Lang!”

Lại có người đốt hộp quẹt lên, ánh lửa quơ quơ về phía xa, liền thấy một thi thể lật ngược nằm ở đó, vẫn mặc bộ quần áo bọn họ quen thuộc, nhưng toàn thân đã khô quắt lại, da dẻ dính sát vào trên xương cốt, rất là khủng bố.

“Đừng để những thứ này lại gần người!” Mộ Dung Thấm lạnh lùng nói.

Lời vừa dứt, kiếm của hắn đã rời vỏ, mấy đường kiếm đảo qua, đem những con nhện có ý bò về phía hắn cùng Trần Cung lập tức giết chết tại chỗ.

Nhưng những người khác lại không có may mắn như vậy. Nhện nhỏ leo nhanh vô cùng, theo bàn chân bò theo ống quần lên trên, nhìn thấy có khe hở liền chui vào trong. Một khi tiếp xúc với da dẻ ấm áp, thì sẽ truyền nọc độc vào, làm cho người ta sinh ra cảm giác mơ hồ, sau đó bị hút sạch máu cũng không hề hay biết, một chút tiếng động cũng không có.

Trong nháy mắt, lại có thêm hai ba người nữa ngã xuống. Những người này đều chi có chút công phu quyền cước, đi theo bên người Trần Cung chạy trước chạy sau làm tạp dịch cùng sai vặt, lúc này hoàn toàn không kịp phản kháng, lập tức giống như Lục Lang kia, vô thanh vô tức ngã xuống.

Những người còn lại thấy thế liền hoảng hốt, đâu còn dám khinh thường nữa, nhanh chóng lấy binh khí ra chém về phía những con nhện này. Chỉ là nhện quá nhỏ, vẫn sẽ có một ít con không biết từ chỗ nào cuồn cuộn trào ra. Bốn phía tối tăm, tăng thêm cảm giác lo lắng, mọi người khó tránh có chút sơ sẩy, chém trúng vài con lớn, không tránh được có thêm vài con nhỏ bò ra, càng giết càng nhiều, khó mà phòng bị.

Chỉ có bên phía Thẩm Kiều, dưới màn kiếm của Sơn Hà Đồng Bi, không hề có con nhện nào có thể tới gần người. Hắn đem Yến Vô Sư ra sau che chở, kiếm khí vây quanh hai người kín không còn lỗ hổng. Trong bóng tối như có một thác nước màu trắng, hào quang chói mắt, khiến người khác khó có thể thể dời mắt nổi.

Đám nhện chỉ biết bắt nạt kẻ yếu, mắt thấy không lại gần được Thẩm Kiều, lập tức quay đầu tuôn về phía người khác.

Trần Cung phẫn nộ răn dạy đám người dưới trướng: “Ai bảo lũ các ngươi chém vào bụng nó, trực tiếp phóng hỏa, một mồi đốt sạch ấy!”

Chính hắn cũng không nhàn rỗi, một tay cầm kiếm, một tay cầm hộp quẹt quơ về phía mặt đất. Đám nhện sợ hãi ánh lửa, quả nhiên không dám tiến tới gần. Hắn nhân cơ hội thiêu chết một ít, nhưng hộp quẹt dù sao cũng có hạn, mắt thấy một làn sóng nhện nữa sắp cuồn cuộn tiến đến, người bên Trần Cung đã chết vài cái, hắn không thể không chỉ huy mọi người: “Chạy về phía trước!”

Nhưng nhà dột còn gặp phải mưa, đúng lúc đó, mọi người chỉ cảm thấy sau lưng có một trận gió lạnh, còn chưa kịp phản ứng, đã có người kêu thảm một tiếng, ngã sấp về phía trước.

“Là yêu hầu! Những con yêu hầu đó lại tới nữa!” Có người kinh hãi đến biến sắc lớn tiếng hô.

Trước có lang sau có hổ, muốn chạy cũng chạy không được. Trong sợ hãi, mọi người theo bản năng tụ tập lại bên người Mộ Dung Thấm và Thẩm Kiều. Chỉ vì hai người này có thực lực mạnh nhất trong đội ngũ, đến nay vẫn như cũ, lông tóc vô thương.

Mà bản thân Thẩm Kiều kỳ thực cũng không hề nhẹ gánh. Hai con viên hầu đồng thời nhào về phía hắn. Hắn vừa phải ứng phó với đám nhện phía trước, phía sau lại còn phải đối phó với hai con viên hầu, lại phải che chở Yến Vô Sư, có thể nói là tâm phân ba nơi, khó mà phân thân được.

Những con viên hầu này giống như lời Trần Cung đã nói, sống lâu trong bóng tối, đã dưỡng thành năng lực nhìn rõ trong bóng đêm. Chúng nó như những thợ săn giảo hoạt trong bóng tối, mắt lạnh nhìn mọi người bị đám nhện xoay quanh, chờ đợi thời cơ tốt nhất ra tay, một kích tất trúng.

Thanh âm đao kiếm vang lên leng keng không dứt, mà có rất nhiều người phát hiện một kiếm đâm ra, rõ ràng nhìn như có thể xuyên thấu qua lồng ngực viên hầu, mà lại không phải là bị khối da lông cứng rắn như sắt chặn lại. Đám viên hầu thường luôn chạy trốn ngay dưới thời khắc cuối cùng, mấy hiệp trôi qua, bọn họ phải chú ý đến đám nhện hút máu, lại phải ứng phó cả với đám viên hầu tinh lực vô tận, hoàn toàn trở nên mệt mỏi, rất nhanh trên người đã rướm đầy máu.

Móng tay đám viên hầu này giống như có một loại độc tốc, vết thương bị chúng cào rách, lập tức bắt đầu rát bỏng đau đớn.

“Đám viên hầu này là thiên địch của nhện, chúng vừa xuất hiện, đám nhện liền lui.”

Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên nói, thanh âm của hắn mệt mỏi, không có chút sức lực nào, không còn cái tư thái ngông cuồng như nắm tất cả trong lòng bàn tay trước kia nữa. Nhưng lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, dù sao dũng có chút sức mạnh khiến người ta không tự chủ được mà chú ý lắng nghe.

Nghe thấy câu này, tất cả mọi người đều sững sờ. Nhân lúc viên hầu chưa tới, rất nhiều người nhìn về phía mặt đất, quả nhiên thấy đám nhện khiến người kinh hãi kia toàn bộ biến mất không thấy.

Không còn đám nhện cản tay, giống như thả xuống một cục đá trong tâm. Tinh thần mọi người nhất thời vì vậy mà chấn hưng, khí thế lập tức dâng lên, gió kiếm quét ngang, đánh lùi đám viên hầu lại.

Nhưng tiệc vui chóng tàn, trong bóng tối đột nhiên vang lên một tiếng thét dài, như tiếng phụ nhân khóc lóc khổ đau, lực công kích của những con viên hầu đó lại đột nhiên mãnh liệt hẳn lên. Có vài con bị chân khí của mọi người đả thương lại vẫn tiếp tục liều mạng nhào lên, mang tư thái không chết không thôi.

Thẩm Kiều nói với Yến Vô Sư: “Thủ lĩnh đám viên hầu này chắc đang nấp đâu đó chỉ huy. Đánh giặc phải bắt vua trước, ngươi trốn về phía Mộ Dung Thấm, ta đi tìm kiếm con đầu đàn kia, trong thời gian ngắn có thể không để ý đến ngươi được.”

Yến Vô Sư ừm một tiếng, nửa lời thừa thãi cũng không có.

Mà hai người bọn họ vốn cũng không phải là bằng hữu, đương nhiên tạm thời cũng không thể nói là kẻ địch. Với tình hình trước mắt mà nói, nhân cách này có chỗ khác biệt với bản chính, nhưng cũng đồng dạng lương bạc*, nếu y nói ra mấy câu như “Cẩn thận” gì đó, Thẩm Kiều còn cảm thấy kinh ngạc hơn.

_*Lương bạc: nguội mỏng, đại khái là tính tình lạnh lẽo, không quan tâm ai_

Hắn thấy Yến Vô Sư ẩn vào một kẽ hở trên vách tường, trong thời gian ngắn sẽ không bị viên hầu phát hiện, liền thả người nhảy lên vách tường, lấy vết nứt vỡ trên đó làm nơi đặt chân, lên lên xuống xuống mấy lần, phi về phía tiếng kêu vừa rồi phát ra, rất nhanh đã ẩn vào bóng tối.

Đạo bào Thẩm Kiều lay động, chân không chút bụi, tay cầm thanh kiếm. Nếu đổi thành cảnh tượng ban ngày, chỉ sợ rất có phong độ tiên nhân, chắc chắn khiến nhiều người chú mục. Chỉ tiếc nơi này mọi người thân còn chưa lo xong, chỉ có mình Yến Vô Sư nhìn lướt qua phía thân ảnh hắn biến mất, sau đó y không có làm theo lời giao phó của Thẩm Kiều, tới nhờ Trần Cung và Mộ Dung Thấm che chở, mà là lách qua mọi người, đi về phía hắc ám tăm tối nhất.

Không có ai chú ý tới y biến mất, Thẩm Kiều lại càng không biết. Hắn nhắm hai mắt lại, nghiêng tai tìm kiếm nơi con viên hầu đầu đàn ẩn nấp. Nhưng đối phương từ sau khi kêu lên một tiếng kia liền không phát ra âm thanh nữa, chỉ có thể dựa vào ấn tượng phương hướng lúc trước để tìm kiếm.

Thanh âm giao chiến phía dưới càng ngày càng xa, Thẩm Kiều ngừng thở, đem mình và hoàn cảnh hoang tàn xung quanh hòa làm một thể, tinh tế cảm nhận sự yên tĩnh vô bờ mà hắc ám mang lại.

Đột nhiên, tiếng kêu vang lên lần thứ hai!

Bi thương kéo dài, sau đó sắc nhọn hẳn lên, phảng phất như tiếng kèn hiệu và tín hiệu, lệnh cho đám viên hầu phía dưới lần thứ hai điên cuồng công kích đám người Trần Cung.

Chính là lúc này!

Roẹt ——!

Giống như tiếng phượng hoàng thanh trong, Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm rời vỏ!

Mũi chân Thẩm Kiều điểm một cái, cả người nhảy về phía hắc ám.

Trong bóng tối không hề có điểm tựa nào, hắn lại có thể lăng không mà đi. Chiêu kiếm này không mang theo bất kỳ hoa lệ nào, lại nhanh vô cùng, ánh kiếm gần như đem cả người sử kiếm bao phủ trong đó, hóa thành một đạo bạch hồng xẹt giữa trời quang, bạch trung phiếm tử, tử khí đông lai, bắn về phía thanh âm phát ra!

Ở giữa không trung, ánh kiếm đại thịnh, viên hầu kia không phải vật chết, tự nhiên cũng nhận ra nguy hiểm. Nhưng nó thân là thủ lĩnh viên hầu, trong tòa thành cổ này, trong di chỉ này, nó là vua một cõi, hô mưa gọi gió đã lâu, đột nhiên nhìn thấy có người dám khiêu chiến quyền uy của mình, phản ứng đầu tiên không phải là quay người chạy trốn, mà là nổi cơn tức giận nhào về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Dưới ánh kiếm chiếu rọi, Thẩm Kiều lúc này mới phát hiện con viên hầu kia càng giống vẻ đầu người thân khỉ hơn, khác hẳn với đám viên hầu kia. Quỷ dị hơn là, trên khuôn mặt người đó mọc lên vô số lông mao và một đôi mắt màu xanh lục sáng chói, oán độc nhìn chằm chằm vào Thẩm Kiều. Một đôi móng vuốt mang theo mùi máu tanh cùng hương vị khó mà tả rõ. Nó căn bản không hề nhìn ánh kiếm của Thẩm Kiều đang như thái sơn áp đỉnh đè xuống đầu!

Thẩm Kiều chợt nhớ tới hương vị lạ kia, đó là mùi mà lúc đám nhện chết liền tỏa ra. Những con viên hầu này sống dưới lòng đất lâu như vậy, không có đồ ăn gì để nuôi dưỡng, dùng đám nhện làm món ăn, lâu dần biến thành thiên địch của nhện. Cho nên vừa rồi chúng vừa xuất hiện, đám nhện liền chạy trốn vô tung.

Nhưng bây giờ, bỗng nhiên có nhiều người như vậy, trong mắt đám viên hầu chẳng khác nào là đống đồ ăn đột nhiên xuất hiện, chúng nó tự nhiên bị hấp dẫn tới, đuổi cùng giết tận không buông.

Viên hầu không biết kiếm chiêu lợi hại, cho rằng một thân da lông của mình có thể so với tường đồng vách sắt, một chưởng vỗ đến, uy thế hùng hổ, mang theo mùi máu tanh. Nếu như vị nó vỗ trúng nhát này, nhất định là đầu óc vỡ toang.

Hai kẻ đối chiến, chân khí đẩy vào trong kiếm, trực tiếp phá tan da thịt trên ngực viên hầu, mũi kiếm miễn cưỡng đâm xuyên vào một tấc.

Thủ lĩnh viên hầu giật mình rồi lập tức giận dữ. Lúc này nó kêu lên một tiếng bén nhọn, đám viên hầu vốn vây quanh bọn người Trần Cung không tha nghe thấy lập tức bỏ họ lại, nhảy lên vách tường bốn phía, mục tiêu nhắm thẳng Thẩm Kiều!

Những con viên hầu này không chỉ có lực công kích cường đại, thân hình nhạy bén, mà hơn nữa nó còn có da lông cứng rắn, binh khí tầm thường căn bản không phá được. Cho dù là Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm, cũng phải rót chân khí vào mới có thể gây thương tổn đến chúng. Nếu là một đấu một, Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên không hề sợ hãi, nhưng nếu mấy chục con đồng thời nhào lên, e là cả cao thủ cấp bậc tông sư như Tuyết Đình thiền sư cũng không chịu nổi.

Hắn lập tức thu kiếm lùi lại, mà con thủ lĩnh bị hắn đả thương, sao có thể để hắn dễ dàng thoát thân như thế. Không chỉ nó tự mình đánh về phía Thẩm Kiều, còn chỉ huy đám viên hầu còn lại đồng loạt vây công hắn lại.

Mộ Dung Thấm thấy đám viên hầu đều bị Thẩm Kiều dẫn đi, vội nói với Trần Cung: “Chủ công, chúng ta nhanh chạy thôi!”

Trần Cung lại nói: “Không, tới giúp hắn!”

Mộ Dung Thấm có chút kinh ngạc: “Chủ công?”

Trần Cung cau mày: “Hiện giờ chúng ta là người trên cùng một chiếc thuyền, Thẩm Kiều có tác dụng trợ lực rất lớn, có thể giúp thì phải giúp!”

Dứt lời, hắn tự mình nâng kiếm thả người nhảy lên trước tiên.

Đám người Mộ Dung Thấm không còn cách nào, đành khẽ cắn răng đuổi theo.

Mà con thủ lĩnh kia rất thù hận Thẩm Kiều đã thương tổn chính mình, một lòng muốn đem hắn xé xác thành từng mảnh nhỏ. Những con viên hầu khác dưới uy thế của thủ lĩnh, cũng không có lòng triền đấu cùng đám người Trần Cung, đều vội vã mà lao về phía Thẩm Kiều. Đám người Trần Cung gia nhập vào trái lại càng khiến chúng nó thêm điên cuồng nôn nóng, không sợ chết. Ngay lúc Trần Cung không để ý, cánh tay liền bị cào sâu tới tận xương.

Mộ Dung Thấm thấy thế vội la lên: “Chủ công!”

Hắn vội vàng bôi thuốc cho Trần Cung, những người khác thấy vậy liền sinh lòng lui bước.

Thẩm Kiều vốn không có liên quan đến bọn họ, mặc dù hắn là vì bắt giặc phải bắt vua trước mới có thể bị vây công, nhưng điều này cũng vừa vặn giải trừ nguy cơ cho bọn họ.

Mộ Dung Thấm khẽ nói với Trần Cung: “Chủ công, việc này không nên chậm trễ. Chờ đám yêu hầu này giết được Thẩm Kiều, sẽ lập tức quay đầu đánh tới chúng ta, vẫn là nhanh chạy đi thôi!”

Trần Cung trầm mặc chốc lát, rốt cục không do dự nữa: “Rút lui!”

Trước khi đi, hắn ngẩng đầu lên trên nhìn qua, dưới sự vây công điên cuồng quỷ quyệt của đám viên hầu, từng đường kiếm tuy rằng ác liệt nhưng lại có chút hơi cô lập trơ trọi, không biết còn có thể chống đỡ được bao lâu.

Trần Cung thu tầm mắt lại, cùng đám người Mộ Dung Thấm chạy đi, không quay đầu lại nữa.

Thẩm Kiều giết chết thêm hai con viên hầu, thực sự cảm thấy khí lực dần không còn sức chống đỡ nữa.

Công lực của hắn dù sao cũng chưa khôi phục lại hoàn toàn, huống hồ đám viên hầu này đơn giản chỉ là điên khùng liều mạng, tre già măng mọc đánh về phía kiếm khí. Nhưng kiếm khí lại không thể kéo dài không dứt, một kiếm của Thẩm Kiều tạo ra một lỗ hổng thật lớn trên ngực con viên hầu nào đó. Máu của đối phương bắn tung tóe lên mặt hắn. Mùi tanh phả tới, làm người ta muốn ói. Cho dù là Thẩm Kiều, cũng không nhịn nổi mà hơi dừng lại.

Thừa dịp đám viên hầu công kích Thẩm Kiều, con thủ lĩnh vẫn luôn án binh bất động, chờ đợi thời cơ. Vất vả lắm mới nắm được kẽ hở này, nó liền gào thét đánh úp về phía Thẩm Kiều, trực tiếp ôm người lui lại!

Thẩm Kiều bị nó ôm chặt, trông thể tránh thoát, cả người không tự chủ được ngã về sau, một cước đạp hụt, rơi vào trong một hố sâu.

Ngay lúc đó, con thủ lĩnh thừa cơ buông hắn ra, dựa vào một con viên hầu khác dùng miệng cắn chặt đuôi nó, dùng lực đẩy Thẩm Kiều vào trong hố sâu, sau đó lớn tiếng gào thét, giống như đang ăn mừng thắng lợi!

Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm gánh chịu trọng lượng của Thẩm Kiều, gần như vẽ ra một đường tia lửa trên vách hố, nhưng Thầm Kiều vẫn không ngừng rơi xuống. Nơi này dường như là vực sâu chân chính, căn bản không biết lúc nào mới có thể hết. Cánh tay Thẩm Kiều gần như tê dại. Trên người hắn mỗi vết thương đều kêu gào đau đớn. Đó là thương tổn do giao chiến với đám vượn gây nên. Lúc này hắn chỉ cảm thấy những nơi đó nóng bỏng khó chịu dị thường.

Thẩm Kiều cúi đầu nhìn, phía dưới mơ hồ hiện ra chút vệt sáng màu hồng, không biết là vật gì.

Cánh tay của hắn hoàn toàn mất cảm giác, chỉ hơi sơ sẩy, Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm không trượt khỏi vách hố, cả người liền rơi thẳng xuống!

Mà cảm giác rơi này vừa mới phát sinh, cả người hắn đã được một bàn tay khác tóm chặt lấy!

Thẩm Kiều ngẩng đầu lên, đã thấy Yến Vô Sư không biết nhô ra từ chỗ nào, vì túm lại Thẩm Kiều mà cả nửa người vươn ra khỏi vách hố.

“Nắm chặt!” Y lớn tiếng nói với Thẩm Kiều.


	65. Chapter 65

Có bước đệm này, Thẩm Kiều có thể lấy lại một hơi, tay dùng sức, Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm cắm mạnh vào trong vách hố, dưới chân đạp lên vết nứt nhô ra, vận khí phi lên, vươn mình nhảy vào chỗ Yến Vô Sư ẩn thân.

Nơi này trên thực tế không phải hang động gì, mà vì niên đại xa xưa, vách hố rạn nứt tạp thành một khe hở. Tòa thành trì này bị gió cát vùi lấp, trải qua bao năm tháng gió mưa, từ lâu đã hòa làm một thể cùng lòng đất.

Không chờ hắn hỏi, Yến Vô Sư đã lên đường: “Phía dưới chính là Hồng Ngọc Tủy đám người Trần Cung muốn tìm.”

Thẩm Kiều vừa mới ổn định thân hình, vẫn chưa chú ý nhiều. Lúc này nhìn xuống, hắn mới phát hiện có một mảnh đỏ tươi phát sáng, lung linh rõ ràng. Loại hồng quang này chỉ là ánh sáng từ bản thân khoáng thạch, không quá chói mắt, mà long lanh lưu chuyển, sáng rực, ở trong bóng tối, đủ để ánh đỏ gương mặt người xem.

Bắt đầu từ nơi này, kéo dài tới phía trước, bọn họ quẹo qua mấy góc ngoặt, hai bên đều có Ngọc Tủy chiếu sáng. Mà những Ngọc Tủy này tất cả đều khảm sâu vào trong đá, căn bản không đào ra được. Không biết những Ngọc Tủy thật sự đẹp đẽ toàn vẹn này có tác dụng gì khiến Trần Cung phải tìm đến chúng? Hắn có được sự ưu ái của Tề chủ, vinh hoa phú quý hưởng không hết, ngay cả Mộ Dung Thấm hiện giờ cũng phải mặc cho hắn sử dụng, trung thành tuyệt đối, càng không cần nói tới kim ngân tài bảo. Lúc trước Trần Cung không có gì, có thể sẽ vì Ngọc Tủy mà không quan tâm tới tính mạng, nhưng Trần Cung của bây giờ, nắm giữ quá nhiều thứ, tại sao lại còn không tiếc nguy hiểm đi tới chỗ này?

Hắn thu tầm mắt lại, quay đầu hỏi: “Đa tạ, sao ngươi lại ở đây?”

Yến Vô Sư hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo: “Từ chỗ này có một đường tắt thông xuống phía dưới.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi xuống rồi?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không, phụ cận nơi đó có hai con viên hầu canh gác.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy ngươi thấy Ngọc Thung Dung rồi?”

Yến Vô Sư ừm một tiếng.

Thẩm Kiều kiểm tra tình huống của mình một chút. Vết thương trên người hắn có vài chỗ, to có nhỏ có, nhiều nhất là vì vừa nãy che chở cho Yến Vô Sư bị viên hầu cào trúng, cũng có vài vết thương nhỏ do vừa rồi rơi xuống, nhưng những thứ này đều là vết thương ngoài da. Trên móng vuốt của viên hầu mặc dù có độc, cũng là độc thường, vận chuyển chân khí xuống, rất nhanh đã có thể đẩy ra ngoài cơ thể.

So sánh với nhau, ngược lại đám người Trần Cung bên kia, bị thương còn nghiêm trọng hơn chút.

Yến Vô Sư: “Những con viên hầu này mấy trăm năm qua chưa từng trông thấy ánh mặt trời, dùng nhện mặt người cùng Ngọc Thung Dung làm thức ăn, da thịt cứng rắn, không dùng thần binh đã được rót chân khí vào thì không thể gây thương tổn cho chúng. Mà thân pháp nhẹ như chim yến, mới là điểm khó đối phó nhất của chúng.”

Thẩm Kiều ngược lại bỗng cảm thấy phấn chấn: “Vậy đi thôi, nếu đã tới nơi này, thiếu mỗi bước cuối cùng. Lấy được Ngọc Thung Dung, cũng có thể sớm chữa trị ngoại thương cho ngươi.”

Yến Vô Sư liếc mắt nhìn hắn: “Ngươi có cần nghỉ ngơi một chút?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Lấy được Ngọc Thung Dung vào tay rồi nói sau, tránh lát nữa đụng phải đám người Trần Cung, lại tăng thêm biến cố.”

Yến Vô Sư gật nhẹ đầu, không nhiều lời nữa: “Đi theo ta.”

Y đứng thẳng thân mình, đi trước dẫn đường, Thẩm Kiều thì theo ở phía sau.

Cách xa khỏi đoạn đường Ngọc Tủy kia, hồng quang biến mất, bóng tối lại trải đầy đường đi. Bước chân hạ xuống một cách nhẹ nhàng nhất, tay áo ma sát tạo nên tiếng sột soạt trong không gian. Hô hấp của hai người quấn lấy lẫn nhau, một trước một sau, nhìn như ám muội thực ra xa cách.

Lộ trình không ngắn, giữa đường có không ít lần chuyển hướng ngoằn nghèo. Yến Vô Sư bởi vì từng đi qua một lần, bước chân không hề chậm. Đi được chừng nửa nén hương, y bỗng nhiên dừng lại. May mà Thẩm Kiều phản ứng nhanh, đúng lúc ngừng chân lại, bằng không đã va vào rồi.

“Phía trước chính là…” Yến Vô Sư quay đầu lại thấp giọng nói.

Nhưng y còn chưa nói dứt, trước mặt đã thổi tới một luồng gió tanh. Thẩm Kiều kéo y ra phía sau, tay phải giơ kiếm nên đón đỡ.

Gánh nặng ngàn cân phút chốc đè xuống đầu, Thẩm Kiều không kịp phòng bị liền lui lại ba bước. Nhưng hắn rất nhanh đã rút kiếm khỏi vỏ, mũi kiếm quét ngang, viên hầu gào lên một tiếng, lui một chút, lại tiếp tục nhào tới. Cùng lúc đó, một con viên hầu khác cũng đánh tới, gia nhập cuộc chiến.

Trong bóng đêm tăm tối, Thẩm Kiều tuy rằng không nhìn thấy gì, cảm quan lại trở nên vô cùng nhanh nhạy. Hắn lùi về sau vài bước, đợi hai con viên hầu kia cùng nhào tới, chân khí rót vào kiếm, hóa thành một đạo bạch hồng. Hai con viên hầu đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị, lưỡi giao gió chém tới, trên người bị tước mất một miếng thịt, gào lên, nhất thời càng thêm hung ác, tấn công về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều nói với Yến Vô Sư: “Ta chặn chúng nó, ngươi đi hái Ngọc Thung Dung!”

Kỳ thực không cần hắn nói, Yến Vô Sư đã khom lưng, đem bụi rậm sinh trưởng trên vách tường hẹp bên trên đám Ngọc Tủy nhổ lên tận gốc. Thứ kia lớn lên mang hình dáng trái cây màu trắng, có chút giống nha đam nhưng lại mang màu xám trắng. Dưới sự chiếu rọi của Ngọc Tủy mà hiện lên màu hồng nhạt. Có ít cây sau khi bị bẻ gẫy, chảy ra chất lỏng màu trắng, kéo theo đó là một mùi thơm nhàn nhạt truyền ra.

Ngọc Thung Dung trong truyền thuyết vô cùng quý giá, chính là thánh vật chữa thương, hoàng cung đại nội chưa chắc đã có. Mà Yến Vô Sư sau khi lấy xuống vài cây Ngọc Thung Dung, liền không liếc mắt nhìn thứ khác một lần nào nữa, ngược lại, y xoay người nhìn Ngọc Tủy dưới vách, sau đó làm một loạt hành động ngoài ý muốn. Y trực tiếp vặt hết các trái Ngọc Thung Dung đã mọc, bóp nát sau đó ném xuống dưới vách núi. Trong áng đỏ, trái cây Ngọc Thung Dung rất nhanh không còn bóng dáng.

Sau khi làm xong chuyện này, một đầu khác của thông đạo truyền đến tiếng bước chân dồn dập. Đám người Trần Cung vất vả lắm mới thoát khỏi sự quần công của đám yêu hầu, trên người lại gặp phải nhện mặt người. Kết quả đánh được một lát, đám yêu hầu lại đuổi tới. Mọi người vừa đánh vừa chạy, rốt cục tới được chỗ này. Vốn tưởng có tìm được lối thoát, không ngờ lại gặp được cố nhân.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng? !”

Ngữ điệu của Trần Cung đầy rẫy nghi ngờ. Hắn vốn tưởng rằng dưới sự vây công của đáng yêu hầu kia, Thẩm Kiều phải chết không nghi ngờ, nhưng đối phương cố tình lại không chết, đã thế lại còn đến nơi này sớm hơn bọn họ một bước.

Nhưng mà chẳng ai rảnh để chột dạ hay chất vấn, đám yêu hầu đã đuổi sát phía sau, phía trước còn có hai con. Đám người Trần Cung xuất hiện khiến chúng nó di dời mục tiêu. Trong nháy mắt coi tất cả mọi người thành đám xâm lược, như vậy lại giúp cho Thẩm Kiều giảm được một phần áp lực.

Đám người Trần Cung thầm kêu xúi quẩy. Vốn tưởng rằng thiên tân vạn khổ cuối cùng cũng có thể lấy được Ngọc Tủy, nhưng không ngờ trước mắt còn phải đánh một trận ác chiến nữa. Những con viên hầu này bám riết không tha, mạnh mẽ hung hãn, nếu không tiêu diệt sạch được chúng nó, đừng nói là lấy Ngọc Tủy, mà căn bản ngay cả rời đi cũng không được.

Mọi người không còn cách nào, đành phải nhấc binh khí lên tiếp tục chiến đấu với đám viên hầu này. Chỉ có chút may mắn hơn là, những con viên hầu này không phải loại hình thân thể kim cương bất hoại*, chém giết với đám Trần Cung lâu như vậy, tương tự thể lực cũng có chút suy giảm, chỉ chốc lát sau đã có hai con viên hầu bị Mộ Dung Thấm và Thẩm Kiều cắt cổ giết chết.

Viên hầu đã thông hiểu nhân tính, mèo khóc chuột, thấy thế đều có chút sợ hãi lui lại. Chỉ có con viên hầu thủ lĩnh vẫn còn giận dữ, càng thêm điên cuồng công kích mọi người.

Mà dưới sự điên cuồng này, trận tuyến đã loạn. Cùng đám viên hầu này triền đấu lâu như vậy, mọi người cũng dần nắm vững quy tắc, không muốn cùng chúng nó lấy cứng đối cứng. Cổ chúng là nơi yếu nhược mềm mỏng nhất trên thân, chỉ cần có thể tìm đúng cơ hội đưa một kiếm qua, những con viên hầu này mặc dù không đến nỗi đầu thân đứt lìa, nhưng yết cầu cũng bị chặt đứt mà tắt thở.

Như vậy, sau một nén nhang, đã có không ít viên hầu chết dưới kiếm mọi người. Trần Cung thấy thế càng thêm quyết tâm, liền từ trong vòng chiến chui ra, đi về phía vách đá cheo leo.

Ngọc Tủy cách vách đá chừng hai ba trượng, chút độ cao ấy đối với người có khinh công tốt mà nói thì không phải chứng ngại khó khăn gì. Trần Cung ngàn dặm xa xôi từ Tề quốc tới nơi này, chính là vì những thứ đồ này, trên đường còn thiếu chút nữa là mất mạng. Giờ khắc này đột nhiên thấy mục đích cuối cùng của mình hiện ngay trước mắt, trong lòng khó tránh khỏi kích động.

Hắn lấy lại bình tĩnh, đem tất cả những tâm tình vô dụng vứt bỏ, quay đầu lại liếc nhìn đám người Mộ Dung Thấm một cái.

Lần này, cùng hắn ra ngoài, trong đám người, không bao gồm cả hắn, cũng chỉ còn sót lại ba. Hai thúc cháu Mộ Dung Thấm và Mộ Dung Tấn, còn có một người nữa là Tát Côn Bằng, cũng coi như là người có võ công cao nhất trong chuyến đi này. Chỉ là hiện tại bọn họ còn đang cùng đám yêu hầu tranh đấu, khó có thể phân thân. Trần Cung không kịp đợi gọi họ xuống thăm dò xem, liền tự mình nhảy xuống khỏi vách đá.

Phía dưới không có viên hầu hay nhện nào, tất cả đều là Ngọc Tủy kết thành từng bó từng bó, hồng quang mờ ảo, không hề khiến người ta liên tưởng đến máu tươi, trái lại, tạo cảm giác nhàn nhạt an tường. Trần Cung khó nén kích động, không nhịn được vươn tay sờ lên. Bề mặt tinh thạch bóng loáng long lanh, thậm chí còn có thể chiếu ra đường nét ngón tay hắn.

Sau một chốc, loại tâm tình kích động này mới dần dần bình ổn xuống.

Trần Cung nhìn quanh bốn phía, tinh thạch nơi này hình thành một cách tự nhiên, cứng rắn cực kỳ, muốn cướp cũng không dễ. Chỉ sợ phải cần tới mười, thậm chí hàng trăm người dùng búa bén khảm tạc nhiều lần, mới có thể thành công

Mà Trần Cung lại không hề có tâm muốn lấy những Ngọc Tủy này. Chúng nó tuy rằng vô cùng trân quý, nhưng mục đích của mình từ trước chưa hề là vì mang chúng đi.

Hắn cời Thái A kiếm vẫn luôn ở sau lưng ra, tìm một khối Ngọc Tủy có bề mặt sắc bén nhất, đem chỗ nối giữa cán kiếm và thân kiếm Thái A đập mạnh xuống mặt bén nhọn nhất của Ngọc Tủy.

Một tiếng cạch nhỏ nhắn vang lên, nơi tiếp nối theo tiếng gãy ra. Một danh kiếm truyền lưu nhân thế, cứ như vậy mà bị hắn làm gãy thành hai đoạn.

Mà Trần Cung ngược lại lại có vẻ mừng rỡ. Hắn lập tức bỏ qua thân kiếm, từ trong cán kiếm cẩn thận từng li từng tí lấy ra một tấm lụa nhỏ.

Trên mặt tấm lụa tràn ngập những chữ nhỏ xíu. Trần Cung nhìn một lúc, sắc mừng trên mặt càng ngày càng đậm. Hắn chỉ đứng yên trong tinh thạch Ngọc Tủy đó, mà chuyên chú xem.

Nhưng chỉ chốc lát sau, mặt hắn đột biến sắc, cúi đầu nhìn xuống, chỉ thấy bàn tay phải mình không biết từ lúc này đã biến thành màu xanh tím. Hơn nữa loại màu sắc này lại vẫn đang từ từ lan tràn lên phía trên, theo sắc xanh tím lan tràn, bàn tay hắn đau như kim châm, trong đau đớn lại cảm thấy ngứa, khiến hắn không tự chủ được mà muốn vươn tay tới gãi. Trần Cung quả thực cũng đã vươn tay tới, nhưng sự ngứa ngáy này cũng không hề nhờ vậy mà giảm xuống, da dẻ đều đã bị cào nát cũng không có chút tác dụng gì.

Dưới da, vạn trùng cắn xé, đau ngứa khó nhịn. Gân xanh từng chiếc nổi lên, thuận theo dòng máu chảy mà uốn lượn đi lên, từ từ lan tràn đến cổ tay.

Không cần bất cứ kẻ nào nói, Trần Cung cũng biết, hắn trúng độc.

Cố gắng nhịn xuống, hắn lập tức thả người nhảy lên trên vách đá trở lại thông đạo vừa rồi. Lúc này Mộ Dung Thấm và Thẩm Kiều bên kia cũng vừa hay đã giết chết hơn phân nửa đám viên hầu, ép lui con thủ lĩnh. Mà Yến Vô Sư không biết chạm bừa phải cơ quan nào trên vách tường, đá lớn trên đầu đột nhiên rớt xuống. Mọi người nhân cơ hội lùi về sau, đá tảng tách viên hầu cùng bọn họ ra, cũng giúp cho mọi người có thể thở một cái.

Mà trong lòng Trần Cung hiện tại đều là chuyện trúng độc của mình, đâu còn hơi sức mà quản chuyện viên hầu. Mộ Dung Thấm thấy sắc mặt sợ hãi của hắn, vội vàng tiến lên hỏi thăm.

Trần Cung: “Nhanh, nhanh, trên người ngươi có mang theo thuốc giải độc không!”

Ánh mắt Mộ Dung Thấm chạm đến bàn tay hắn, trên mặt cũng không khỏi lộ vẻ kinh sợ: “Chủ công, đây là… ?!”

Màu xanh tím đã bắt đầu lan tràn lên khỏi cổ tay.

Ngữ khí của Trần Cung gần như là gầm thét: “Thuốc giải độc!”

Lúc dưới vách đá hắn đã thử ăn vài cái, nhưng đều không có hiệu quả. Hiện tại chỉ có thể đem toàn vộ hy vọng ký thác vào Mộ Dung Thấm.

Nhưng thuốc giải độc cũng không phải vạn năng. Mộ Dung Thấm có, Trần Cung nhất định cũng có. Sau khi nuốt vào vài viên thuốc, lại vẫn như trước không có tác dụng gì, Trần Cung đã gần như tuyệt vọng.

Hắn không nghĩ tới mình phí hết bao tâm tư cuối cùng cũng đạt được mục đích, lại sắp cứ vậy mà chết

“Thẩm đạo trưởng có biện pháp nào có thể giúp ta giải độc không? “Hắn nói giọng khàn khàn, coi Thẩm Kiều như cọng rơm cứu mạng cuối cùng, ánh mắt nhìn đối phương ngập tràn hi vọng.

Thẩm Kiều căn bản không biết hắn trúng độc như thế nào, chỉ thấy đối phương nhảy xuống vách núi, sau đó một lần nữa bò lên là thành như vậy: “Phía dưới có độc vật?”

Trần Cung: “Là đám Ngọc Tủy đó, đám Ngọc Tủy đó có kịch độc! Ngươi có thể cứu ta được không? Ta nghe nói Huyền Đô Sơn chế thuốc đứng đầu thiên hạ. Ngươi là chưởng giáo, nhất định có nhiều biện pháp. Nếu như ngươi cứu được ta, ta nhất định sẽ dốc lòng báo đáp!”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Ta ra đi vội vàng, lại bị ngươi áp chế tới đây, căn bản không kịp mang theo thuốc giải độc nào.”

Trần Cung lại cho là hắn không chịu cho, liền lấy từ trong lồng ngực ra môt mảnh ngọc ném về phía Thẩm Kiều: “Thực ra lúc ngươi đáp ứng cùng ta đồng hành, ta đã sai người thả ông lão kia về rồi. Bây giờ ông ta chắc chắn đã trở lại với tôn nữ của mình. Nếu như ngươi vẫn chưa yên tâm, chờ sau khi quay lại có thể cầm mảnh ngọc này tới Vân Lai khách điếm trong vương thành tìm người. Ông chủ kia nhận tiền của ta, tạm thời giữ người lại. Cho dù hắn không thả người, ngươi chỉ cần cầm mảnh ngọc này đi, cũng có thể khiến hắn yên tâm mà thả người. Ta biết ngươi là người quân tử, trước kia từng nhiều lần cứu ta. Lần này ép ngươi đi cùng chỉ là thân bất do kỷ mà thôi, cũng không hề có tâm muốn hại người. Xin ngươi nhớ tới tình cảm ngày xưa của chúng ta mà cứu ta một mạng!”

Tốc độ nói của hắn cực nhanh, có thể đoán được trong lòng hắn đang căng thẳng đến cùng cực.

Thẩm Kiều bất đắc dĩ nói: “Ta thật sự không có giải dược.”

Lời này vừa ra, Trần Cung nhất thời mặt xám như tro tàn.

Hắn nỗ lực vận công ép độc ra, nhưng chân khí vận hành trái lại khiến tốc độ độc tốc xâm nhập càng tăng nhanh. Mắt thấy màu xanh tím đã gần chạm tới khuỷu tay, Trần Cung khẽ cắn răng, nói với Mộ Dung Thấm: “Nhanh, chặt cánh tay của ta xuống!”

Lúc này người vẫn luôn giấu mình trong bóng tối, lặng lẽ không nói là Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên lên tiếng: “Tại sao ngươi không hỏi ta có biện pháp nào hay không?”


	66. Chapter 66

Trần Cung lập tức nhìn chằm chằm vào Yến Vô Sư: “Yến tông chủ có cách?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Lúc các ngươi vật lộn cùng đám viên hầu này, đáng ra phải sớm chú ý, trên móng tay sắc bén của chúng có độc, cho nên một khi cào lên người, vết thương sẽ sưng tấy ngứa ngáy.”

Thanh âm của y không nhanh không chậm, hiển nhiên cũng không bị việc trúng độc của Trần Cung làm ảnh hưởng, trái lại còn tỏ vẻ nhàn nhã là việc chẳng liên quan gì đến mình.

“Móng vuốt sắc bén như vậy, tất nhiên phải cần mài giũa. Nơi này đá cứng có thể lựa chọn không nhiều, đám Ngọc Tủy mà những con viên hầu này bảo vệ liền trở thành sự lựa chọn tốt nhất. Chúng luôn đem móng vuốt mài trên ngọc, lại không hề vì vậy mà nhiễm phải kịch độc. Bởi vì trong phạm vi một dặm kịch độc đó, tất nhiên là có thứ tương khắc với nó. Tương tự như trong cổ thành này, đám nhện với viên hầu vậy.”

Mộ Dung Thấm nghe ra điểm mấu chốt trong đó: “Ý Yến tông chủ là, độc này của chủ công có giải dược?”

Trần Cung đột nghiên nghĩ ra: “Ngọc Thung Dung! Có phải là Ngọc Thung Dung! Nhanh, các ngươi mau đi xem quanh đây có Ngọc Thung Dung hay không?!”

Đám người Mộ Dung Thấm vội vàng chạy đến bên cạnh vách đá ngó nhìn chung quanh, quả nhiên phát hiện Ngọc Thung Dung.

“Chủ công, quả nhiên có Ngọc Thung Dung!” Mộ Dung Tấn vui vẻ nói.

Thẩm Kiều không nhịn được mà liếc mắt nhìn Yến Vô Sư một cái. Người kia hai tay khép lại trong tay áo, nửa người ẩn trong bóng tối, hiển nhiên không có ý định lên tiếng.

Trần Cung vui mừng khôn xiết: “Mau mang tới đây!”

Hai thúc cháu Mộ Dung Thấm hái vài cây Ngọc Thung Dung mang tới. Trần Cung cũng không thèm liếc mắt nhìn một cái, lập tức nhét vào miệng ăn tươi nuốt sống.

Mà kỳ tích cũng không có phát sinh. Một phút sau, tay phải của hắn vẫn đau ngứa khó nhịn như trước, màu xanh tím thậm chí còn từ từ đậm thêm, đã lan đến trên khuỷu tay, sắp chạm tới vai.

Sắc mặt Trần Cung hết tái lại xanh, gần như đồng màu với cánh tay trúng độc.

Yến Vô Sư lúc này mới chậm rãi nói: “Ngọc Thung Dung quả thật là vật giải độc, nhưng cành lá của nó vô dụng. Thứ duy nhất có thể giải độc là trái cây của nó. Những con viên hầu này cả đời đều phục dụng* trái cây này, mới không sợ kịch độc đến từ Ngọc Tủy và đám nhện và có thể sinh tồn tại nơi này. Nơi này nếu như là tế đàn của Xúc Khương, những con viên hầu này nói không chừng chính là người dân Xúc Khương huấn luyện để trông coi Ngọc Tủy. Các ngươi nhìn con viên hầu thủ lĩnh kia, viền mặt của nó đã dần dần hóa sang dáng vẻ con người, có thể thấy tâm trí không phải giảo hoạt bình thường.

_*Phục dụng: Phục vụ, trông nom nó, và sử dụng nó._

Một đoạn chuyện kể này khá là phong phú thú vị, nhưng đáng tiếc người nói mặt mày nghiêm túc, bình thản không gợn sóng. Trần Cung đâu còn tâm tình mà nghe hắn tỉ mỉ kể về lai lịch đám viên hầu. Nếu như đổi lại ngày thường, chỉ sợ hắn đã sớm giận tím mặt, sai Mộ Dung Thấm bắt người lại, nhưng lúc này, mạng sống bị người ta nắm trong tay, hắn đành phải nuốt giận vào bụng: “Xem ra Yến tông chủ đã hái hết đám trái cây này xuống? Không biết ngươi muốn lấy gì từ chỗ ta, chỉ cần ta có thể làm được, tất nhiên muốn gì cũng không sao, kính xin đem trái cây Ngọc Thung Dung cho ta.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi biết rõ ta muốn cái gì.”

Y cố tình không nói rõ ra.

Trần Cung hiểu rõ Thẩm Kiều, hắn biết đối phương là quân tử, quân tử dễ dàng bắt chẹt. Cho nên mỗi khi cùng Thẩm Kiều giao phong, hắn chiếm thế phượng phong phần lớn. Nhưng đối với Yến Vô Sư lại không thể làm thế, cái danh tùy tâm tùy tính của người này đã tồn tại từ lâu, người người đều biết, không thể nào dùng lẽ thường để mà suy đoán y. Trần Cung lúc biết tin y chưa chết, căn bản cũng chưa từng nắm được nhược điểm nào để uy hiếp đối phương, ngược lại là trái cây Ngọc Thung Dung trong tay đối phương, tạm thời lại trở thành cọng cỏ cứu mạng hắn.

“Nếu Yến tông chủ không nói rõ, ta làm sao biết?” Trước lúc chết, hắn còn muốn thử giãy dụa một chút.

Yến Vô Sư lạnh lùng nói: “Ngươi đoán ta có thể hủy sạch đám trái cây này trước khi lũ chó của ngươi vọng động không? Nếu như ngươi chịu mạo hiểm, ta cũng không ngại thử một lần.”

Lời vừa nói ra, Mộ Dung Tấn mặc dù giận tím mặt, cũng chỉ có thể dừng động tác tiến lên áp sát y.

Trần Cung cắn răng: “Ngươi muốn lấy vật trong Thái A kiếm?”

Yến Vô Sư không nói.

Trần Cung bó tay hết cách, đành phải dùng một cánh tay khác móc tấm lụa giấu trong ngực ra đưa cho Yến Vô Sư.

“Ngọc Thung Dung đâu?”

Yến Vô Sư nhận lấy tấm lụa, không biết lấy từ đâu ra một trái, ném qua.

Trần Cung không cam tâm, không nhịn được hỏi: “Ngươi đã sớm đoán được mục đích ta tới chỗ này, cho nên cố ý cản bước chúng ta, tới nơi này trước, dùng trái cây uy hiếp ta?”

Có lẽ là do lấy được tấm lụa, tâm tình không tệ, Yến Vô Sư rốt cục mở lòng từ bi giải đáp nghi vấn của hắn: “Thái A kiếm là vật của Tạ gia Trần quận, cán kiếm vốn rỗng, nhưng lại được tạo nên bằng chất liệu tinh khiết cực kỳ hiếm thấy, cứng rắn lạ thường. Nếu như muốn giấu đồ trong cán kiếm, cũng chỉ có thể dùng kỳ thạch bên ngoài mạnh mẽ phá tan kiếm. Kiếm này sau đó mất tích vô tung, mãi đến hôm nay mới xuất hiện tại vương thành Thổ Cốc Hồn.”

Trần Cung sau khi ăn trái cây Ngọc Thung Dung, rốt cục cũng cảm thấy thân thể không còn quá khó chịu nữa, quá trình chờ đợi độc tố biến mất có chút dài, hắn chỉ có thể mượn cuộc nói chuyện để di dời lực chú ý.

“Cho nên ngươi vừa thấy ta cầm thanh kiếm này, liền biết nó đã bị người mở ra một lần rồi đúc lại. Hơn nữa bởi vì ta lập tức tới Xúc Khương tìm Ngọc Tủy, cho nên ngươi có thể đoán ra ta là vì muốn phá tan thanh kiếm này, lấy đồ vật bên trong. Bởi vậy đã đi trước một bước, phá hủy hết đám trái cây Ngọc Thung Dung, chỉ để lại cho mình vài quả, đợi lúc nào ta trúng độc thì sẽ đem ra áp chế, ép ta giao vật ra!”

Trần Cung bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ, không nhịn được mà châm chọc nói: “Yến tông chủ cho dù trọng thương, nhưng phần tâm cơ cùng tính kế này, cũng tương tự khó mà khiến người ta theo kịp a!”

Mộ Dung Tấn liền quát lớn: “Đê tiện vô liêm sỉ! Ngồi mát ăn bát vàng!”

Yến Vô Sư cười lạnh một tiếng, khinh thường cãi nhau cùng bọn chúng.

Thân hình Mộ Dung Thấm chợt lóe lên, trực tiếp tung người tiến lên, muốn bắt lấy y, không ngờ Thẩm Kiều chợt ra tay, giơ kiếm chắn lại, ngăn cản hắn.

Hai người giao thủ mấy chiêu, Mộ Dung Thấm phát hiện mình không chiếm được nửa phần tiện nghi từ trên người Thẩm Kiều, không khỏi thầm giật mình.

Cái người mù tay trói gà không chặt tại Xuất Vân Tự ngày đó, chỉ trong thời gian một năm ngắn ngủi, không ngờ lại khôi phục được như vậy, làm người ta không dám khinh thường.

Ngay tại kẽ hở do Thẩm Kiều chặn lại này, Yến Vô Sư đã lắc mình đi vào trong bóng tối. Mộ Dung Tấn kinh ngạc thốt lên “Y biến mất rồi”. Tất cả mọi người nghe tiếng đều quay đầu nhìn.

Tát Côn Bằng nhào tới phía trước nhìn, quả nhiên không tìm được chút bóng dáng nào của Yến Vô Sư.

“Chủ công, nơi này hình như có cơ quan, nhưng kéo xuống lại không có động tĩnh gì!” Hắn hô.

“Nhất định là do y khống chế ở đầu bên kia!” Mộ Dung Tấn tức giận nói.

Phía sau chính là đám đá tảng che kín. Đừng nói là đám đá vạn cân này chặt đứt đường lui của bọn họ, cho dù là đám đá này bay lên lần nữa, thì bên kia cũng còn đám viên hầu cùng nhện độc đang chờ bọn họ. Không phải mọi người đánh không lại, chỉ là như vậy sẽ tiêu hao rất nhiều tinh lực, ngẫm lại đám nhện không đâu không có này, mỗi người đều cảm thấy sợ hãi từ tận đáy lòng.

Phía trước chính là vách núi, phía dưới vách núi lại là Ngọc Tủy kéo dài không dứt. Đẹp thì có đẹp, nhưng lại không thể coi như cơm ăn, mà những thứ đồ này đều chứa kịch độc, sau khi nhìn thấy thảm trạng của Trần Cung, không còn một người nào nổi lên được lòng tham với đám Ngọc Tủy này mà tự thêm phiền phức cho mình.

Nói cách khác, trước mắt bọn họ bị vây ở chỗ này, trước sau không đường, không thể ra được.

“Thẩm Kiều, hiện giờ ngươi hài lòng chưa? !” Mộ Dung Tấn một bụng tà hỏa không phát đi được, liền đổ về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, căn bản không tiếp lời.

Trần Cung trầm giọng nói: “Các ngươi trước đi quanh bốn phía tìm xem có lối ra nào khác không. Yến Vô Sư có thể từ nơi này đi ra ngoài, chúng ta cũng nhất định có thể.”

Thừa dịp ba người Mộ Dung Thấm đi tìm đường, hắn nhìn về phía Thẩm Kiều: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, thứ cho ta nói thẳng, lúc trước Yến Vô Sư bị năm đại cao thủ vây công, đã bị trọng thương, chuyện này ngươi vốn có thể không cần mang theo y. Nhưng là bởi vì một câu nơi này có khả năng tồn tại Ngọc Thung Dung mà lại đem y theo vào. Lần ân đức này, đừng nói là đặt trên người bằng hữu, cho dù là đối với người xa lạ, cũng đủ khiến người ta cảm động đến rơi nước mắt. Nhưng hiện giờ y lấy được Ngọc Thung Dung, cộng với tấm lụa của ta, không những không đưa ngươi đi cùng, trái lại bỏ ngươi ở đây, một mình rời đi. Ngươi không cảm thấy oan ức, ta còn thấy bất bình thay ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Nếu như ta thi ân vọng báo*, ngươi bây giờ thiếu nợ ta cũng đâu có ít, nhưng lại có thể trả lại cho ta được mấy phần? Năm đó, trong ngôi miếu đổ nát, nếu như không có ta ra tay, ngươi làm sao có thể đánh được nhóm lưu manh đó? Sau đó, tại Xuất Vân tự, nếu như không có ta, ngươi đã sớm chết dưới tay Mộ Dung Thấm, làm sao có thể còn được như bây giờ vênh mặt hất hàm sai khiến bọn họ? Nhưng ngươi có thể hồi báo được cái gì? Là mang Mục Đề Bà tới tìm ta, hay vẫn là lấy tổ phụ của Ban Na tới áp chế ta, ép ta cùng ngươi đi tới cổ thành Xúc Khương này?”

_* Thi ân vọng báo: làm việc nhân đức mong được báp đáp_

Trần Cung nghẹn lời, lời nói ngập đầy xích mích nhất thời không phun ra được.

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi và ta vốn không chung đường, trước không phải, sau này cũng sẽ không phải.”

Trần Cung vốn có hai phần chột dạ, nghe lời này, ngược lại tức giận, cười lạnh nói: “Ngươi thì lại cứ tỏ ra thanh cao vô trần, nhưng ngươi có thể có được chỗ tốt gì? Tất cả những gì ta có được hôm nay, đều là dựa vào ta chính mình nỗ lực đoạt được, có gì mà không thể gặp người? Không ngại nói cho ngươi biết, từ khi sinh ra ta đã có khả năng gặp qua mãi nhớ, nghe qua không quên. Lần trước tại Xuất Vân tự, tuy rằng lúc đó ta còn chưa biết nhiều chữ, nhưng những gì ngươi đọc ta đều nhớ kỹ. Ở đó có nhiều cao thủ như vậy, ai sẽ cho rằng một tiểu nhân vật ngay cả tên cũng không đáng để nhớ lại có thể làm được chuyện mà họ không thể làm? Mục Đề Bà hung ác tàn bạo, người bị hắn sủng ái đều không sống qua một tháng, rất nhiều người có kết cục thê thảm. Ta lại có thể dựa vào năng lực của chính mình làm cho hắn đề cử ta cho Tề chủ. Đây mới chân chính là con đường tiến thân của ta.”

Đám người Mộ Dung Thấm tuy rằng đã bị Trần Cung thu phục, nhưng nghe hắn nói mình từng nhờ vào làm nam sủng mà tiến lên vẫn không khỏi có chút lúng túng. Trần Cung lại không hề phát hiện, chậm rãi nói, sắc mặt tự nhiên như thường.

“Có được sự sủng ái của hoàng đế Tề quốc, cũng không phải là mục đích cuối cùng của ta. Cõi đời này không có một nam nhân nào nguyện ý dùng sắc mị người, cho dù hắn ở trên giường là người nắm giữ chủ động. Dựa vào sự sủng ái của Tề quốc, ta khiến cho hắn phải tìm tiên sinh dạy học cho ta. Ta hiểu rõ, với xuất thân như ta, vĩnh viễn không thể có được sự tán đồng từ những thế gia đại tộc. Mà ta không cần bọn chúng tán đồng. Trong thiên hạ này, lợi khí đơn giản mà hữu dụng nhất, có thể điều động lòng người, một là sách, hai là kiếm. Cho nên ta muốn trong thời gian ngắn nhất nhận thức nhiều chữ nhất, đọc nhiều sách nhất. Mà cái này, ta đã làm xong.”

“Thẩm Kiều, ngươi cho rằng đám người Mộ Dung Thấm phục tùng ta là vì cái gì, chỉ là vì vinh hoa phú quý thôi sao? Ngươi sai rồi, vương hầu tướng lĩnh, há lại thiếu cái đó ư? Tề quốc nhất định sẽ suy vong, mà bọn họ biết một khi Tề quốc binh bại như núi đổ, kéo theo đó sẽ là cây đổ bầy khỉ tan. Thay vì bám lấy Tề chủ không hề có tiền đồ, còn không bằng theo ta. Ít nhất ta cũng không giống đại đa số vương công quý tộc của Tề quốc kia, căn bản không biết mình biết người.”

“Mà ngươi thì sao, Thẩm Kiều, ngươi quả thực thanh cao, ngươi cũng đúng thật là một quân tử. Thành thật mà nói, ta rất kính nể ngươi, bởi vì ta vĩnh viễn không thể nào làm được như ngươi, lấy đức báo oán, không oán không hối. Quân tử giống như ngươi, ở trong thế đạo này căn bản không sống nổi, chỉ có thể bị người ta gặm nuốt đến xương cốt cũng không còn. Cũng giống như hiện tại, ngươi bị Yến Vô Sư phản bội hết lần này đến lần khác, cuối cùng lại muốn cùng một “Kẻ địch” như ta ngồi đây chờ chết. Đây không phải là chuyện quá buồn cười sao?”

Thẩm Kiều lặng im không nói, vẫn đợi đến khi hắn nói xong, mới đơn phương chậm rãi nói: “Trần Cung, từ khi quen biết ngươi, ta liền biết ngươi và những người khác không giống nhau. Ngươi thông minh, tinh lực dồi dào, có dã tâm, đối với mình cũng như với người khác đều đủ tàn nhẫn. Sinh trong loạn thế này, ngươi thành công dùng năng lực của mình mà trở nên kiêu hùng. Cho nên ngươi leo lên cái cây to Mục Đề Bà này, sau đó thông qua Mục Đề Bà nhận sự sủng ái của Tề chủ. Những thứ này đều là năng lực của ngươi, ta sẽ không bởi vậy mà coi thường. Sở dĩ ngươi luôn cảm thấy ta thanh cao, là vì sâu trong nội tâm của ngươi, lương tâm chưa mất. Ngươi cũng biết cách làm của mình không thỏa đáng, cho nên mới có thể theo bản năng đem nó so sánh với ta, để ý cái nhìn của ta. Nếu không, mỗi người một đạo, ngươi chỉ cần để ý đi về phía trước là được rồi, cần gì phải dừng lại nhìn người khác?”

Trần Cung im lặng nửa ngày không nói, một lúc lâu sau bỗng nhiên cười ra tiếng: “Không sai, ngươi nói không sai! Đa tạ ngươi, đã giúp ta mở ra một khúc mắc cùng nghi vấn, từ nay về sau, ta nhất định có thể tiến thêm một bước cao.”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Vậy thì chúc mừng ngươi.”

Hắn nhắm mắt lại lần nữa, dựa lưng vào vách đá lạnh băng, bỏ mặc thân thể chính mình triệt để chìm vào bóng tối.

Bắt đầu từ một khắc kia, khi Yến Vô Sư đem hắn giao cho Tang Cảnh Hành, hắn đã học được không nên ôm lòng mong đợi từ người đó, bởi vì không mong đợi, thì sẽ không thất vọng, càng sẽ không tuyệt vọng. Cho nên vừa rồi khi Yến Vô Sư bỏ hắn một mình rời đi, dưới cái nhìn của hắn, cho dù ban đầu có chút bất ngờ, cũng rất nhanh có thể từ trong một chút bất ngờ này biến thành bình thản vô kỳ*.

_* Vô kỳ: không chút kỳ lạ ngạc nhiên._

Đối phương vốn là người như vậy, cho dù tính tình thay đổi, bản chất lương bạc ích kỷ cũng sẽ không vì vậy mà giảm đi chút nào.

Rất nhiều chuyện, không chỉ vì bỏ ra, mà nhất định có thể nhận lại báo đáp.

Chính mình đã sớm quen, sao còn có thể khổ sở thất vọng?

Đám người Mộ Dung Thấm tìm khắp bốn phía, dần dần cũng cảm thất vô vọng. Trên người bọn họ tuy rằng vẫn mang theo lương khô, tuy rằng nhu cầu hàng ngày của võ công cao thủ so với người thường thì ít hơn rất nhiều, chút lương khô ấy đủ để duy trì một thời gian khá dài, nhưng cũng không có khả năng ở mãi trong này không ra ngoài. Vả lại nơi này trũng sâu dưới lòng đất, không có ánh mặt trời, không khí ngột ngạt, cho dù bọn họ không chết vì đói, sớm muộn gì cũng chết vì bức bí.

Lúc này Tát Côn Bằng đề nghị: “Không bằng thuộc hạ đi xuống phía dưới vách núi tìm xem, có lẽ có lối ra khác?”

Trần Cung suy nghĩ một chút: “Cũng được, phía dưới mặc dù có Ngọc Tủy, nhưng cũng không đến nỗi không có nơi đặt chân. Ngươi cẩn thận một chút, đừng đụng đến đám Ngọc Tủy đó là được.”

Tát Côn Bằng đi xuông, Mộ Dung Tấn trẻ tuổi nóng tính, ngồi lâu khó chịu, cũng đứng dậy đi theo hắn luôn.

Mọi người vừa rồi đều bị viên hầu cào trúng ít nhiều. Vết thương sưng tấy, nhưng cũng không quá đáng lo. Bởi vì đây là ngoại thương, không cần ăn trái cây Ngọc Thung Dung. Dùng nước ở phần rễ Ngọc Thung Dung bôi lên vết thương là có thể giảm nhiệt dừng ngứa.

Trần Cung bảo Mộ Dung Thấm cũng đi xuống hỗ trợ tìm kiếm, sau đó hỏi Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu đi ra ngoài được, ngươi có tính toán gì?”

Thẩm Kiều từ từ mở mắt, trong bóng tối, không ai nhìn thấy mê man trong mắt hắn.

Dựa theo canh giờ cùng cước trình để tính, hiện giờ Yến Vô Sư đã sắp rời khỏi nơi này, đi lên mặt đất. Với năng lực của y, coi như hiện tại tạm thời không thể đối kháng chính diện với Phật Môn, Nho Môn, cũng có thể nhanh chóng liên lạc với người của Hoán Nguyệt Tông, không đến nỗi để mình rơi vào tình cảnh nguy hiểm. Nói cách khác, cho dù không có mình, đối phương cũng có thể sống tốt.

Thẩm Kiều chợt nhớ tới một chuyện: “Vừa rồi thứ ngươi có được chính là một tàn quyển khác trong “Chu Dương Sách”?”

Trần Cung: “Không sai.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vật ấy so với tàn quyển kia, có chỗ nào khác biệt hay không?”

Trần Cung trầm mặc một hồi, nói: “Ngươi biết bao nhiêu về “Chu Dương Sách” ?”

Thẩm Kiều: “ “Chu Dương Sách” tổng cộng có năm quyển, dung hợp sở trường của cả ba nhà Nho Thích Đạo, chính là tâm huyết cả đời của Đào Hoằng Cảnh.”

Trần Cung: “Ngươi đã từng xem qua hai cuốn, có cảm tưởng gì?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Quả thật là võ học kỳ thư thiên hạ đệ nhất, giúp ích không nhỏ.”

Trần Cung: “Xem ra ngươi chỉ biết một mà không biết hai. “Chu Dương Sách” quả thực có tổng cộng năm quyển, cũng chính xác là sự dung nhập sở trường của ba nhà Nho Thích Đạo, nhưng đó chỉ là nội dung trong bốn quyển. Ngoài ra cuốn cuối cùng, quanh năm lưu lạc bên ngoài, không biết tung tích, nghe nói, bên trong ghi lại sự lý giải có liên quan đến võ công Ma Môn.”

Thẩm Kiều hơi sững sờ, nhưng suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, lại cảm thấy lời này của Trần Cung không thiếu những chỗ hợp lý.

Từ trước tới nay, Yến Vô Sư từng nhiều lần biến hóa chân khí Chu Dương Sách để sử dụng cho bản thân, thậm chí không tiếc lấy Thẩm Kiều ra để thử nghiệm, nhiều lần muốn kích thích tiềm lực của hắn. Nhưng sự thực chứng minh, võ công của y có căn cơ từ Ma tâm, căn bản không tương dung* với đạo tâm của Thẩm Kiều. Chu Dương Sách đối với y mà nói, kỳ thực như là vô bổ, bỏ thì thương mà vương thì tội.

_*Tương dung: Tương thích, dung hợp._

Nếu như trong “Chu Dương Sách” chỉ ghi lại võ công của Nho Thích Đạo, Yến Vô Sư căn bản sẽ không nói ra lời “Không còn cách nào bù đắp kẽ hở” với Thẩm Kiều như vậy. Với bản lĩnh của y, sao lại không đoán ra trong Thái A kiếm cất giấu tàn quyển của “Chu Dương Sách” mà tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” này, lại đúng là thứ mà y cần.

Nghĩ tới tiền căn hậu quả và chân tướng, Thẩm Kiều chậm rãi thở ra một hơi, thần sắc ẩn hiện chút mệt mỏi, chỉ cảm thấy bỗng nhiên hơi rã rời.

Chỉ là thanh âm của hắn vẫn bình tĩnh như cũ: “Thì ra là vậy, Đào Hoằng Cảnh quả nhiên là thiên nhân ham mê nghiên cứu. Chả trách người trong Ma Môn cũng luôn ham muốn có được “Chu Dương Sách”. Xem ra, thứ bọn họ muốn, chính là tấm lụa này. Ngươi cũng như vậy, tâm tâm niệm niệm muốn chiếm được nó, có phải vì hiện tại ngươi đang luyện võ công của Ma Môn? Ngươi gia nhập Hợp Hoan tông?”

Trần Cung: “Chuyện cười, với thân phận và địa vị hiện giờ của ta, hà tất phải gia nhập Hợp Hoan tông để người ta chèn ép? Ngược là là đám người Hợp Hoan tông cần tới ta, cần ta tạo điều kiện thuận lợi cho chúng. Giữa chúng ta, bất quá chỉ là một hồi giao dịch và hợp tác hai bên cùng có lợi mà thôi.”

Nhưng mà nói nhiều cũng vô dụng, sự thực chính là hiện tại bọn họ vẫn như cũ bị vây ở chỗ này, không ra được.

Đám người Mộ Dung Thấm ở phía dưới tìm một vòng, tay trắng trở về. Tất cả mọi người có chút ủ rũ. Trần Cung cũng không lên tiếng nữa, nhân cơ hội tĩnh tọa nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức, tiện đem nội dung vừa rồi vội vã lướt qua trên tấm lụa nhớ lại một lần nữa, tranh thủ biến hóa cho bản thân sử dụng.

Từ xưa tới nay hắn không phải người ngồi im chờ chết. Cho dù trong hoàn cảnh như vậy, hắn cũng sẽ tận lực sáng tạo cho riêng mình một môi trường có lợi nhất. Cho nên Trần Cung mới có thể ở trong loạn thế, từ một khố rách áo ôn không xu dính túi, đi được tới này hôm nay. Ngay cả đệ nhất cao thủ cung đình Tề quốc như Mộ Dung Thấm cũng phải cam nguyện quỳ dưới chân hắn, mặc hắn sai phái, ra lệnh.

Thời gian trôi qua không biết bao lâu, trên vách đá đột nhiên vang lên chút tiếng động nhỏ. Vốn đang buồn ngủ, tất cả mọi người đột nhiên mở mắt ra, chuyên chú nhìn về phía tiếng vang phát ra. Lập tức nhìn thấy một bóng người xuất hiện từ nơi Yến Vô Sư biến mất khi nãy.

Mộ Dung Tấn phản ứng đầu tiên. Hắn nhảy lên cao ba thước, nhấc kiếm muốn xông tới: “Yến Vô Sư? !”

Ba chữ này phát ra, đều là nghiến răng nghiến lợi, cực kỳ thù hận.


	67. Chapter 67

Nhưng mà Yến Vô Sư chỉ mới nói ra một câu đã làm cho hắn cứng người mà dừng lại.

“Bên ngoài có lối rẽ, nếu như không có ta, không ai có thể ra được.”

“Tam lang!” Trần Cung quát lên với Mộ Dung Tấn.

Người kia không tình nguyện thu binh khí, lui về phía sau Trần Cung.

Trần Cung chắp tay, biểu hiện rất là khách khí: “Đa tạ Yến tông chủ đã quay đầu lại, chúng ta thực sực rất cảm kích. Nếu như Yến tông chủ nguyện chỉ cho chúng ta một con đường sáng đi ra ngoài, ta xin chắp tay dâng lên tấm lụa vừa rồi, không dám có nửa lời yêu sách.”

Yến Vô Sư liếc mắt nhìn hắn, không hề nói gì, quay người đi về phía đường ra.

Mộ Dung Thấm quay đầu hỏi Trần Cung: “Chủ công, có đi theo không?”

Trần Cung gật gật đầu: “Ta đi trước, các ngươi theo phía sau.”

Mộ Dung Thấm: “Chủ công!”

Trần Cung nở nụ cười: “Đừng nói nhảm nữa, đuổi theo!”

Đám người Mộ Dung Thấm và Mộ Dung Tấn có chút cảm động, không nói thêm nữa, nhanh chân đi theo phía sau.

Trần Cung có thể thu phục đám người Mộ Dung Thấm, tất nhiên không phải không có duyên cớ. Một tiểu tử nghèo hèn không gia thế không bối cảnh, cho dù có thể nhảy lên làm ái nhân của người đứng đầu Tề quốc, cũng không có cách nào khiến cho đám cao thủ tâm cao khí ngạo như Mộ Dung Thấm cam tâm tình nguyện quỳ dưới chân. Trên thực tế, vừa rồi một lời của Thẩm Kiều đã nói toạc huyền cơ. Trần Cung có thiên phú cực cao, đã gặp là không quên, qua tai không mất, khiến cho phần cơ duyên với “Chu Dương Sách” của hắn không bị lỡ mất. Với lại chính hắn cũng vô cùng nỗ lực, không chỉ vì có thể trở thành sủng thần Tề đế mà thỏa mãn, quả thực cũng có tiềm lực trở thành người lãnh tụ kiêu hùng.

Lại nói sâu thêm, người như Mộ Dung Thấm, xuất thân từ trong hoàng thất của Yến quốc tiền triều. Nếu như không có một thân võ công này, ở trong tân triều đã sớm thất thế. Bọn họ cũng không phải thế gia truyền thừa, hoàng đế cũng sẽ không cho bọn họ quyền lực quá lớn. Thứ bọn họ có thể lựa chọn chỉ có thể là làm chó săn cho đám quyền quý. Ngay cả những quý tộc phổ thông của Tề quốc cũng có thể xem thường bọn họ. Dưới tình huống đó, Trần Cung cho bọn họ một loại lựa chọn mới, dùng chính biểu hiện của mình thuyết phục bọn họ. Bọn họ tất nhiên nguyện ý thay đổi, quỳ gối trước vị minh chủ này, cống hiến công lao cho Trần Cung.

Thẩm Kiều tuy rằng không rõ nội tình cụ thể trong đó, nhưng tốt xấu gì hắn cũng coi như đã nhập thế một thời gian dài, dưới sự dạy dỗ của Yến Vô Sư, ít nhiều cũng có chút hiểu biết với thế cục và lòng người. Trần Cung có thể trong thời gian ngắn ngủi vậy mà bò đến địa vị cao, thu phục lòng người, quả thực là vô cùng lợi hại. Đổi lại là Yến Vô Sư, cho dù y hiểu rõ cách thay đổi nhân tâm, nhưng vì y từ nhỏ đã mang trong mình tính cách cuồng ngạo tùy ý, không hẳn có thể được như Trần Cung, co được dãn được như vậy.

Đây là một thông đạo đục ra từ trong lòng núi. Trên người Trần Cung có hộp quẹt, sau khi thắp sáng, dọc đường đi cũng có thể thấy ở hai bên có an trí chân nến. Nhưng vì tòa cổ thành này bị lún sụp xuống, e rằng lúc đó cũng dẫn đến một phần đá núi sập theo. Ở trên đường đi có nhiều chỗ bị đá tảng ngăn trở, chỉ còn dư lại một khe hở chật hẹp. Mọi người dùng sức đẩy những tảng đá kia ra, sau đó cẩn thận từ li từng tí chen qua.

Mộ Dung Tấn có chút không yên lòng: “Con đường này sẽ không có đám nhện chứ?”

Mộ Dung Thấm nói: “Trên người đám nhện đó có một mùi hôi thối rất rõ, nơi này không ngửi thấy, hẳn là không có nhện bò qua.”

Đang nói chuyện, phía trước đột nhiên chia làm hai, xuất hiện lối rẽ.

Mọi người dừng bước, đều nhìn bóng lưng Yến Vô Sư.

Người kia nói: “Đi bên trái.”

Mộ Dung Tấn ngờ vực: “Chậm đã! Sao ngươi biết phải đi bên trái?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta vừa rồi đi qua bên phải, có nhện.”

Mộ Dung Tấn: “Dựa vào cái gì chúng ta phải tin ngươi? Hơn nữa ngươi đụng phải đám nhện làm sao có thể toàn thân trở ra?”

Yến Vô Sư không để ý đến hắn, tiếp tục tiến lên phía trước.

Mộ Dung Thấm đè Mộ Dung Tấn lại, thấp giọng nói: “Y có Ngọc Thung Dung.”

Đúng rồi, Ngọc Thung Dung có thể giải trừ độc tố của đám nhện, hẳn là cũng có thể khiến cho đám nhện không dám lại gần thân y, Mộ Dung Tấn bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ.

Mà đã như vậy, tại sao Yến Vô Sư còn muốn quay lại dẫn bọn họ ra ngoài, đừng có nói là lương tâm đột nhiên bộc phát nhé?

Đường đường là tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt Tông, có phần lương tâm này, đừng nói là người bên ngoài không tin, mà ngay cả chính bản thân Mộ Dung Tấn cũng không tin.

Con đường vẫn chầm chậm dốc lên trên, điều này chứng tỏ bọn họ đang đi về phía mặt đất. Mọi người trong miệng không nói, nhưng lòng thì đã dần dần tin tưởng Yến Vô Sư. Khi đi đến đoạn cuối con đường, liền xuất hiện một cái ngã ba.

Lần này có ba ngã rẽ.

Yến Vô Sư dừng bước: “Vừa rồi ta mới chỉ đi tới đây liền quay đầu lại.”

Ý của y là y cũng không biết phải chọn ngã rẽ nào.

Nhưng mọi người cũng hiểu, bọn họ lúc mới bắt đầu vào, không phải thông qua con đường bình thường, cho nên hiện đang là đi đúng lần nữa con đường trong vương thành mà thôi. Những lối rẽ này mỗi cái đều chi về một phương hướng khác nhau, tương đương với hoàng cung Trung Nguyên, trong đó tất nhiên có một số cái là đi về những cung điện khác nhau, cũng có cái dẫn tới Vương thành. Con đường đi về phía Vương thành kia mới là lối ra thực sự, chọn những cái còn lại, cũng chỉ là đi thêm chút đường vòng mà thôi. Cái sợ chính là đến lúc đó nhỡ mà mặt phải đám nhện cùng yêu hầu thì đúng là chịu không nổi.

Trần Cung hỏi Yến Vô Sư: “Nếu là ngươi, ngươi sẽ chọn đường nào?”

Yến Vô Sư không lên tiếng.

Vẫn luôn trầm mặc, Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên lên tiếng: “Nếu như đều không biết, vậy thì cứ làm một ký hiệu ở đây đi, tùy tiện chọn một cái là được, đúng sai cứ dựa vào may rủi. Nếu như chọn sai, chỉ có thể trách vận khí mình không tốt.”

Trần Cung: “Cũng được.”

Hắn nhặt một viên đá lên, ở trên vách đá vạch ra vài đường.

Động tác này không khỏi khiến Thẩm Kiều chuyên chú nhìn thêm.

Mặc dù hắn biết hiện tại võ công của đối phương khá tốt, nhưng lúc trước phải chuyên tâm chiến đấu với đám vượn, cho nên cũng không còn tâm mà quan sát chung quanh. Trước mắt, một nét lại một nét này rõ ràng cho thấy chân khí được rót vào rất mạnh, ba đường vẽ lên vách tường sâu tới ba phân, có thể thấy được nội lực hùng hậu.

Vẽ xong dấu hiệu, Trần Cung nói: “không bằng đi giữa trước? Có khi nơi này lại thông ra phía ngoài.”

Mọi người tất nhiên là không có ý kiến.

Mộ Dung Tấn thấy Yến Vô Sư không nhúc nhích, không khỏi hỏi: “Sao ngươi không đi?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Đoạn đường này, ta chưa đi qua, ta không dẫn.”

Thanh âm nói chuyện của hắn có chút nhỏ yếu ngắt quãng, người bên ngoài không phát hiện, Thẩm Kiều lại chú ý tới.

Mộ Dung Tấn cười lạnh: “Ai biết con đường này rốt cục ngươi đã đi qua chưa. Hiện tại ngươi không đi trước ai biết ngươi có xếp đặt mai phục gì đó giữa đường chờ chúng ta đi qua không?”

Nếu như đổi lại là khi trước, cho Mộ Dung Tấn cả trăm lá gan, hắn cũng chưa chắc đã dám nói với Yến Vô Sư như thế. Nhưng mà con người chính là như vậy, khi thấy người khác đánh bại y, hơn nữa còn thấy được bộ dạng sa sút của y, địa vị của người đó trong lòng nhất định cũng sẽ xuống dốc không phanh. Đến nỗi sinh ra cảm giác chính mình cũng có thể đánh bại y, người này là một kẻ không đáng để nhắc tới.

Yến Vô Sư không nói tiếp, bởi vì y đã ra tay rồi.

Mộ Dung Tấn đứng ngay bên cạnh, động tác của đối phương quá nhanh, hắn căn bản không kịp rút kiếm. Cổ bị bóp chặt lấy, cả người bị nâng lên đặt trên vách đá.

Mộ Dung Thấm đánh một chưởng về phía Yến Vô Sư, lại nhẹ nhàng bị một thanh kiếm còn chưa rút khỏi vỏ đỡ được.

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Chưa thoát khỏi nguy hiểm, chư vị đã muốn tự giết lẫn nhau sao?”

Mộ Dung Tấn chụp vào Yến Vô Sư, nhưng hắn còn chưa kịp ra tay, Yến Vô Sư đã buông lỏng tay, lùi về phía sau Thẩm Kiều.

Trần Cung quát lên: “Tất cả dừng tay!”

Hắn nói với Mộ Dung Tấn: “Yến tông chủ vốn không cần đi rồi lại quay lại tìm chúng ta, nhưng nếu như y đã chịu làm thế, chúng ta ngược lại cần phải cảm tạ y thật nhiều, về sau ngươi không được vô lễ nữa.”

Sau đó quay người về phía Yến Vô Sư chắp tay: “Ta thay mặt Tam lang bồi tội với Yến tông chủ, nếu con đường giữa này là do ta chọn, thì cứ để cho ta đi trước dẫn đường đi!”

Dứt lời, cầm theo hộp quẹt đi về phía trước.

Tuy rằng bên ngoài tỏ ra dũng khí đầy mình, đầu tàu gương mẫu, nhưng từng bước chân mà Trần Cung bước lại cẩn thận cực kỳ, hơi có chút không đúng liền dừng lại xem xét đến cả nửa ngày.

Nhưng mà dường như thật sự được trời cao chiếu cố, lần này bọn họ vậy mà lại thắng cược. Một đường thông suốt, mãi đến tận khi ra khỏi thông đạo, xuyên qua vương thành, trở lại nơi bọn họ rơi xuống lúc trước.

Từ nơi này lại tìm đường đi lên, đối với người bình thường mà nói, e rằng cực khó. Nhưng đám người Trần Cung lại chỉ cần thả người dùng khinh công bay lên, sau đó lấy binh khí cố định lại thân hình, từng bước leo lên.

Lại một lần nữa nhìn thấy ánh mặt trời, trong nháy mắt đó, tất cả mọi người suýt chút nữa bị ánh dương quang mãnh liệt chói mù mắt. Nhưng tương tự, bất luận người nào ngây người suýt chết dưới lòng đất gần ba ngày, đều sẽ cảm thấy ánh dương quang này thật sự quý giá.

Thẩm Kiều dùng khăn vải che mắt lại, tránh cho nó bị ánh sáng mãnh liệt kích thích mà mù. Sau một chốc, chờ hai mắt thoáng thích ứng, mới chậm rãi đem khăn vải dời xuống. Hắn phát hiện Yến Vô Sư đứng ở sau lưng mình, khăn vải của đối phương chẳng biết đã mất từ lúc nào, chỉ có thể dùng tay che mắt lại, người thì dán vào Thẩm Kiều, tựa như sợ hắn chạy mất. Động tác nhỏ này không khỏi lộ ra chút ngớ ngẩn.

Trần Cung hỏi: “Không biết Thẩm đạo trưởng và Yến tông chủ sau này có dự tính gì không. Chúng ta quay về Tề quốc dù sao cũng đi qua Trường An, nếu như hai vị không ghét bỏ, ta có thể đưa các ngươi một đoạn, cũng miễn cho thân phận của Yến tông chủ bại lộ ra ánh sáng, dẫn tới phiền phức không đáng có.

Chuyến này hắn vốn đi là để lấy tấm lụa trong Thái A Kiếm. Hiện tại tấm lụa đã ở trong tay Yến Vô Sư, nhắc đến cũng không hay, dù sao hắn cũng đã nhớ rõ nội dung. Những lời này hắn nói, không chỉ là để lấy lòng Thẩm Kiều, biểu hiện mình rộng lượng, mà còn là nói cho Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư biết mình đã vô ý tiết lộ hành tung của Yến Vô Sư.

Kẻ sĩ ba ngày không gặp phải nhìn với con mắt khác xưa. Trần Cung của hiện giờ, quả thật không thể dùng cái nhìn ngày xưa để mà cân nhắc nữa rồi.

Thẩm Kiều nhìn Yến Vô Sư một cái: “Đa tạ hảo ý, ta có nơi khác để đi rồi, còn Yến tông chủ, vẫn là để tự y làm chủ là được.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta đi cùng ngươi.”

Trần Cung lơ đễnh nở nụ cười: “Cũng được, vậy thì xin từ biệt ở đây, non xanh còn đó, nước biếc chảy dài, thiên hạ không lớn không nhỏ, rồi sẽ có ngày gặp lại. Hi vọng lần gặp mặt tới, Yến tông chủ đã khôi phục như xưa, Thẩm đạo trưởng cũng có thể một lần nữa chấp chưởng Huyền Đô Sơn,”

Thẩm Kiều không tỏ rõ ý kiến, chắp tay: “Không tiễn.”

Bọn họ muốn rời khỏi Thổ Cốc Hồn, tất nhiên phải đi men theo đường lớn, qua một trấn nhỏ nghỉ chân lại, mua ngựa, sau đó mới có thể trở về vương thành Thổ Cốc Hồn, lại từ đó rời đi. Mà đám người Trần Cung và bọn họ vốn chỉ là người qua đường với nhau, Thẩm Kiều vẫn còn có rất nhiều chuyện muốn hỏi Yến Vô Sư, cho nên không dự định đồng hành cùng bọn họ.

Nhìn theo ba người rời đi, trên cát vàng sa mạc, lưu lại từng dấu chân dài, sau đó một cơn gió thổi qua, những dấu tích đó liền biến mất không còn tăm tích. Thẩm Kiều quay đầu lại, nói với Yến Vô Sư: “Trần Cung không phải người rộng lượng, ngươi lấy đi tấm lụa của hắn, tuy rằng hắn có thể nhớ rõ nội dung, nhưng trong lòng vẫn sẽ ghi hận ngươi, chỉ cần đi khỏi nhất định sẽ mang phiền toái đên.”

Yến Vô Sư bình tĩnh nhìn hắn, bỗng nhiên ủy khuất nói: “Mỹ nhân ca ca, cái đó không phải do ta lấy.”

Thẩm Kiều đỡ trán: “Ta biết, là ngươi của trước kia… Yến Vô Sư kia, mà tóm lại cũng vẫn là ở trên người ngươi, không phải sao?”

Yến Vô Sư vui vẻ nói: “Ngươi có thể nhận ra chúng ta sao?”

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc chốc lát: “Nếu như ngươi đổi sang một nhân cách khác, sợ là lúc trước vừa đi, tuyệt đối sẽ không trở về.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta rất vui nha, ngươi không có nhận sai ta. Ta biết y bỏ lại ngươi, trong lòng vô cùng sốt ruột, dùng hết sức mới khống chế được thân thể để mà quay trở lại.”

Y kéo tay Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi đừng tức giận mà, có được không?”

Thẩm Kiều thở dài một cái: “Y không làm như vậy, sẽ không phải là Yến Vô Sư. Yến Vô Sư chân chính, không thể nói với ta những lời như vậy. Ta chỉ là không nghĩ tới, bên trong tính cách của y lại diễn sinh ra một người như ngươi. Chuyện này vốn là không thể xảy ra.”

Trong nụ cười của Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên lộ ra một tia xảo trá không dễ gì phát giác: “Không phải đâu.”

Thẩm Kiều không rõ: “Cái gì?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không có gì, chúng ta lúc nào mới có thể quay về? Phải chờ bọn hắn đi thật xa à? Ta đói bụng rồi.”


	68. Chapter 68

Tuy rằng lúc trước dưới cổ thành Xúc Khương hợp tác chiến đấu, nhưng đó là vì mọi người có chung kẻ địch. Sau khi trở lại mặt đất, ba người Trần Cung so với Thẩm Kiều e rằng tạm thời cũng không chiếm được ưu thế, mà trên tay bọn họ lại có một nhược điểm cực lớn, đó là Yến Vô Sư dưới sự vây công của ngũ đại cao thủ, căn bản không có chết, còn được Thẩm Kiều cứu đi.

Cái tin tức này một khi rò rỉ đi, năm phe phái thế lực tham gia vây quét Yến Vô Sư nhất định không chịu giảng hòa. Mà Thẩm Kiều, lúc đó thế đơn lực bạc, không hẳn có thể đối kháng với nhiều người như vậy —— Cho dù Trần Cung ám chỉ hắn sẽ không tiết lộ hành tung của bọn họ, nhưng Thẩm Kiều hiện giờ đâu có thể lại dễ dàng tin tưởng hắn, cho nên mọi chuyện cẩn thận một chút vẫn hơn, tránh lại giẫm vào vết xe đổ lần nữa.

Từ nơi này quay lại Thổ Cốc Hồn, nhất định phải đi qua trấn nhỏ lần trước bọn họ nghỉ chân lại, mà Thẩm Kiều không muốn lại chạm mặt đám Trần Cung, cho nên cũng không tìm khách điếm trong trấn, mà chỉ tìm một gia đình ở ngoài trấn xin tá túc mấy ngày.

Gia cảnh gia đình này so với nhà Ban Na còn bết bát hơn nhiều, ngay cả canh thịt dê cũng không thấy bưng ra, chỉ có bánh chiên, gian trống cũng không nhiều, chỉ có thể chừa ra một gian.

“Trước kia ngươi từng nói, Ngọc Thung Dung có hiệu quả đói với ngoại thương, ngươi cầm nhiều Ngọc Thung Dung như vậy, chắc là vết thương trên đầu có hi vọng khỏi hẳn rồi chứ?”

Yến Vô Sư lấy từ trong tay áo ra một quả Ngọc Thung Dung đưa cho Thẩm Kiều: “Cho ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều ngạc nhiên nói: “Cho ta làm gì?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Lúc ở dưới nền đất Xúc Khương, ngươi cũng bị mấy con viên hầy cào trúng mà, lá Ngọc Thung Dung không có nhiều chất lỏng, hiệu quả cũng bình thường, không tốt bằng quả của nó.”

Thẩm Kiều nhận lấy Ngọc Thung Dung đột nhiên hỏi: “Ngươi là A Yến, không phải Tạ Lăng nhỉ?”

Yến Vô Sư trầm mặc chốc lát: “Làm sao ngươi biết?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Ngươi nói quá nhiều, Tạ Lăng hơn nửa ngày cũng không nói được một câu. Hơn nữa với hiểu biết của ta với Yến Vô Sư, hắn là một người không chịu ủy khuất mình dù chỉ là một chút. Tuy rằng tính cách các ngươi có khác biệt, nhưng rất nhiều thứ bản tính sẽ không hề thay đổi. Giống như mấy ngày trong nhà Ban Na đó, có canh thịt dê uống, Tạ Lang sẽ tuyệt đối không chịu ăn bánh chiên. Coi như chỉ có bánh chiên, Tạ Lăng cũng chỉ có thể cố nén không ăn cũng không nói, nhưng ngươi hiện giờ, tuy rằng rõ ràng tỏ thái độ không thích nhưng vẫn cứ ăn bánh chiên.”

Yến Vô Sư bật cười: “A Kiều, ta không biết ngươi lại chú ý tới từng điểm nhỏ giữa chúng ta như vậy, thật sự là khiến cho ta cảm thấy thụ sủng nhược kinh*!”

_*Thụ sủng nhược kinh: Được yêu mà sợ._

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu như không cẩn thận chú ý một chút, ta chỉ sợ người ngốc như ta bị gạt lúc nào còn hồn nhiên không biết.”

Lời này nói ra đến thản nhiên ôn hòa, không hề mang theo chút oán giận nào. Không biết phải trải qua bao nhiên thử thách của thế gian hiểm ác này, mới có thể rèn giũa ra một tấm lòng hiệp nghĩa ôn như như vậy.

Yến Vô Sư nhẹ nhàng than thở: “A Kiều, nếu như ngươi mà là người ngốc, vậy dưới nền trời này chẳng có người thông minh rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều bật cười: “Đa tạ ngươi đã khích lệ.”

Yến Vô Sư ngọt ngào mềm nhẹ hỏi: “Vậy ngươi thích ta nhiều hơn hay là thích Tạ Lăng nhiều hơn?”

Thẩm Kiều sững sờ một chút, hạ hàng mi, nhàn nhạt nói: “Cho dù là ngươi, hay Tạ Lăng, hay là một nhân cách nào khác, cũng chỉ là một tia tâm ma của Yến Vô Sư. Nếu như đã lấy được tấm lụa, tu bổ kẽ hở tâm ma hiện giờ ở ngay trong tầm tay, đến lúc đó các ngươi đều sẽ biến mất, Yến Vô Sư vẫn là Yến Vô Sư như cũ. Ta thích hay không đều không có gì quan trọng.”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Ngươi nói đúng, chúng ta chung quy lại đều là bám vào người Yến Vô Sư mà diễn sinh ra, không thể nào thoát ly khỏi thân thể này mà tồn tại. Cho nên ngươi thích Tạ Lăng nhất, là bởi vì, Tạ Lăng khác Yến Vô Sư nhất, có đúng hay không?”

Thẩm Kiều không hề trả lời, chỉ thở dài: “Lúc ở dưới Xúc Khương chưa từng ngủ một giấc trọn vẹn, trước tiên nghỉ ngơi đi thôi, ta cũng mệt mỏi rồi.”

Không đợi đối phương nói chuyện, hắn liền khép hai mắt lại, khoanh chân ngồi tĩnh tọa.

Mấy ngày nay trong tòa thành cổ Xúc Khương, mặc dù từng bước mạo hiểm, Thẩm Kiều lại có một trải nghiệm khác biệt. Những con viên hầu đó mặc dù không giảo hoạt gian manh như loài người, nhưng chúng nó lại có tinh thần không chết không thôi, hung ác hơn nhân loại nhiều lần. Thời điểm tranh đấu với chúng, nhiều lần có cảm giác như rơi vào sinh tử, mà khoảnh khắc ngàn cân treo sợi tóc mà nói, đối với võ đạo mà nói, có thể ngộ ra rất nhiều điều.

Ban đầu, thua trận dưới Bán Bộ Phong chỉ là do sự cố ngoài ý muốn, mà một khắc rơi xuống kia, trong lòng Thẩm Kiều tràn ngập phẫn nộ cùng không thể tin tưởng, cũng không khác gì người thường. Mà sau khi trải nghiệm qua thế sự cùng lòng người, tấm lòng mềm mại tốt đẹp kia cuối cùng cũng được ngâm luyện ra, du tẩu trong sinh tử, ung dung không vội. Loại tâm tình này trực tiếp thể hiện ở trên đường kiếm của hắn. Một bộ Thương Lãng Kiếm Quyết, lúc trước sử dụng, cho dù biến hóa vạn ngàn, cũng ít hơn hai phần tùy ý, coi nhẹ sinh tử, nhưng hiện giờ, thể hiện ra, lại như linh dương treo sừng*, hoàn toàn không để lộ ra dấu vết gì.

 _* Nguyên văn:_ 羚羊挂角 _: Linh dương quải giác: Ban đêm khi ngủ, linh dương thường tìm một chạc cây cao, nhảy lên đó, dùng cặp sừng của mình móc cố định vào cành cây để ngủ, chân không chạm đất, như vậy, trên mặt đất không có dấu tích gì để kẻ thù của nó tìm ra được, tránh được mọi mối nguy hiểm đe dọa. Ý nghĩa tại câu này chính là chiêu kiếm đánh ra không để lại dấu vết gì._

Chân khí Chu Dương Sách tái tạo kinh mạch, đồng thời cũng bất tri bất giác tương hỗ với tâm tính nguyên bản của hắn.

Mặc người vốn thế, cơ diệu ra sao, hồng trần ba ngàn, cô hạc viễn hành, thiên đạo vô tình, mình ta ở đó.

Dưới con mắt người ngoài, khí chất của hắn càng ngày càng trở nên phiêu nhiên, xuất thần, cho dù là chỉ mặc một thân đạo bào tầm thường, cũng vẫn thắng cả thần tiên.

Đối với chính Thẩm Kiều mà nói, loại giác ngộ này đem tới cho hắn một cảnh giới vô cùng huyền diệu, như tỉnh như mơ, từ trong sâu thẳm lại có thể nhận biết vạn vật bốn phía.

Người chìm giấc ngủ, trăng lạnh ngoài phòng, hàng rào khuyển ngủ, gió nhẹ phất cành, thậm chí trong phòng… Yến Vô Sư.

Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên mở mắt ra.

Người vốn cần phải nhắm mắt ngủ lại đang mở to hai mắt nhìn hắn.

Thẩm Kiều không quá chắc chắn: “Tạ Lăng?”

Yến Vô Sư ừ một tiếng, ánh mắt chuyên chú nhìn.

Thẩm Kiều: “Sao lại là ngươi?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta nghĩ muốn ra, liền đi ra.”

Lời này nghe có chút khó hiểu, nhưng Thẩm Kiều vậy mà lại hiểu rõ ràng.

Ý của đối phương là: Bời vì nhân cách “Tạ Lăng” này quá cường liệt chấp nhất, khiến cho y tạm thời đoạt được quyền tự chủ thân thể.

Lời ít ý nhiều, nói chuyện ngắt quãng, đây chính là phong cách của Tạ Lăng.

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta nên nói tạ ơn với ngươi, đa tạ ngươi lúc ở Xúc Khương đã quay đầu lại dẫn ta ra ngoài. Chỉ là khi đi ra ngoài ngươi đã đổi thành A Yến, cho nên tiếng cám ơn này bây giờ mới có thể nói.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không cần.”

Miệng tuy nói vậy, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn nhìn vào Thẩm Kiều như cũ.

Không còn hỉ nộ bất định như trước, không còn trêu đùa ẩn hàm trong băng lãnh cùng xa cách, nhân cách Tạ Lăng này trái lại trở nên tươi sáng hẳn lên.

Với Thẩm Kiều mà nói, nếu như Yến Vô Sư vừa bắt đầu chính là Tạ Lăng, rất nhiều chuyện có lẽ sẽ không phát sinh, mà nhân sinh chưa từng có hai từ nếu như. Yến Vô Sư chính là Yến Vô Sư, Tạ Lăng chỉ là một Yến Vô Sư, nhưng Yến Vô Sư lại không phải là Tạ Lăng.

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Lúc trước, khi ta luyện “Chu Dương Sách” trên Huyền Đô Sơn, giống như đứng xa ngắm mỹ nhân, tuy biết được mỹ nhân tuyệt đẹp, nhưng lại không rõ ràng từng đường nét, thúc thủ vô sách. Đợi đến trận chiến với Tang Cảnh Hành, võ công tan biến, ta mới hiểu hàm nghĩa chân chính đạo lý dồn vào tử địa mà hậu sinh. Tất cả bắt đầu lại từ đầu, trái lại có thể làm cho “Chu Dương Sách” phát huy tác dụng lớn nhất của nó. Mà trên thế gian này, muốn bỏ đi tất cả, nói thì dễ, làm được lại có mấy người. Như đám người Đậu Yến Sơn, Đoạn Văn Ương kia, cho dù biết “Chu Dương Sách” có thể tái tạo kinh mạch, nhưng ngươi nói xem bọn họ có nguyện ý phế bỏ mấy chục năm tu vi của mình mà bắt đầu lại từ đầu lần nữa?”

Yến Vô Sư không nói gì.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không cần đối phương trả lời, cười cười, lại nói: “Không cần bọn họ tự trả lời, ta cũng biết, người nguyện ý làm như vậy, tất nhiên đã ít lại càng ít, không nói người ngoài, cho dù là ta, nếu không phải vạn bất đắc dĩ, khi mất đi võ công ta cũng sẽ lo lắng vô cùng. Mà lòng mang nghi ngờ, cho dù có miễn cưỡng phế bỏ võ công, cũng không có cách nào luyện tốt “Chu Dương Sách”, dùng một câu phật pháp, chính là, trước phải bỏ sinh hướng tử, mới có thể buông bỏ tất cả, đạt được thanh thản.”

“Mà ma tâm và đạo tâm vốn khác biệt, hơn nữa võ công của ngươi cũng không có tẫn phế, chỉ cẩn tu bổ kẽ hở là được, cho nên chắc chắn so với người ngay từ ban đầu như ta phải dễ dàng hơn nhiều.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi, nói những lời này, làm gì?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi từng nói, chỉ có đối thủ có sức mạnh tương đương, mới có tư cách đứng ngang hàng vị trí với ngươi. Ta của lúc ban đầu, xác thực không có tư cách đó, mà ta của bây giờ, cũng không bằng ngươi của lúc trước. Với khả năng của ngươi, bù đắp kẽ hở trong ma tâm, chỉ là chuyện sớm muộn, cuối cùng sẽ có một ngày, võ công của ngươi sẽ hồi phục lại như lúc ban đầu. Những câu nói vừa rồi, đều là những điểm ta ngộ ra được từ khi luyện “Chu Dương Sách”, hi vọng có thể giúp ích ít nhiều cho ngươi. Thân là người trong võ đạo, ta tự nhiên cũng hi vọng, có một ngày được cùng ngươi đường đường chính chính sảng khoái đánh một trận.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta là, Tạ Lăng.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta biết, nhưng những câu này, không chỉ mình ngươi, mà những nhân cách khác kia tất nhiên cũng có thể nghe thấy.”

Yến Vô Sư nhìn hắn, lặng lẽ không nói.

Thẩm Kiều hiển nhiên đã quen, trong ấn tượng của hắn, như vậy mới là phản ứng mà tính cách “Tạ Lăng” này nên có.

Hắn vỗ vỗ bả vai đối phương: “Không còn sớm nữa, ngủ đi.”

Qua hồi lâu, đối phương mới nghe theo lời hắn, nhắm mắt lại.

Thẩm Kiều cũng hạ mi, tiếp tục khoanh chân dưỡng thần.

Trải qua mấy ngày, Thẩm Kiều dự tính, đám người Trần Cung vội vã quay về Tề quốc, tất nhiên sẽ không ở lại Thổ Cốc Hồn quá lâu, lúc này nói không chừng đã chạy tới vương thành Thổ Cốc Hồn, thậm chí rời khỏi Thổ Cốc Hồn. Do vậy, hắn liền rời khỏi trấn nhỏ, cùng Yến Vô Sư trở lại vương thành Thổ Cốc Hồn đã nhiều ngày xa cách.

Đoạn đường này quả nhiên không gặp lại đám người Trần Cung. Lúc này cách Bàn Long hội đã qua một thời gian, quần hùng Trung Nguyên đều đã rời khỏi vương thành, nguy cơ Yến Vô Sư bị phát hiện giảm mạnh, mà Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy hành tung của hai người bọn họ thực sự quá đặc thù dễ nhận thấy, cứ tiến vào nội địa, không hẳn sẽ không xảy ra phiền phức, do vậy liền cởi đạo bào xuống, đổi một thân xiêm y người Hán bình thường, sau đó đem một bộ nữ trang cùng son bột nước, đặt ở trước mặt Yến Vô Sư.

Yến Vô Sư không nói gì nhìn hắn.

Thẩm Kiều ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Dung mạo của ngươi quá khiến người ta chú ý, vẫn nên hóa trang một chút.”

Yến Vô Sư không nói gì, biểu hiện trên mặt rõ ràng đang nói: Vậy tại sao không phải là ngươi mặc nữ trang?

Thẩm Kiều: “Mặc nữ trang, có thể đội mịch ly, người chung quanh sẽ nghĩ là nữ quyến, tương tự vì tránh hiềm nghi, họ sẽ không dám nhìn nhiều. Nhưng nếu cứ tiếp tục mặc nữ trang, gặp phải đám người thận trọng như Đậu Yến Sơn hay Đoạn Văn Ương, vẫn có thể nhìn ra đầu mối. Để tránh chuyện ngươi chạm trán với người trong Hoán Nguyệt Tông rồi xảy ra chuyện, nữ trang là lựa chọn an toàn nhất.”

Hai người mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ nửa ngày.

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Mặc hay không?”

Yến Vô Sư lắc đầu một cái: “Không mặc, thì sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy ta liền điểm huyệt ngươi, giúp ngươi mặc, sau đó thuê một chiếc xe ngựa chở ngươi đi. Tuy rằng như vậy có chút mệt mỏi, nhưng ít nhất ta có thể tránh được không ít phiền phức.”

Yến Vô Sư hạ mi xuống, chớp nhẹ: “Mặc.”

“Ngoan.” Thẩm Kiều vui vẻ, thầm nghĩ vẫn là Tạ Lăng dễ nói chuyện.

Hai bên tóc mai trắng bạc, phải nhuộm đen, tóc vẫn búi lên như trước, cái này không cần thay đổi, rất nhiều nữ tử thường ngày cũng trang điểm như vậy. Lông mày cần thu sửa qua một chút, hai gò má điểm chút son, môi đánh chút đỏ, chỉ cần dáng dấp đại khái là được, không cần quá chú ý tiểu tiết. Đổi sang một thân nữ trang, giày thêu, tuy rằng thân hình nhìn có chút cao lớn, biểu tình cũng cứng ngắc âm lãnh, nhưng cuối cùng cũng coi như là mặt mày không mất đi vẻ anh khí tuấn mỹ, xem như là một vẻ phong tình đặc biệt khác.

Thẩm Kiều thấy y căng thẳng, liền cười nói: “Ngươi đừng sợ, trước kia trên Huyền Đô Sơn, những bức chân dung đạo tổ các đời, đều do ta tự tay nhấc bút vẽ lên, rồi sau đó tô hồng thêm sắc. Vẽ tranh và vẽ người dù sao cũng có hiệu quả tuyệt diệu như nhau thôi.”

Làm xong tất cả, hắn đứng dậy nhắm từ đầu tới cuối tác phẩm của mình, gật gật đầu: “Hoàn thành, ngươi nên nhìn gương mà xem.”

Đối phương hiển nhiên ngay cả một khắc cũng không có hứng thú liếc nhìn qua chiếc gương đồng kia, trực tiếp đội mịch ly lên.

Nhắm mắt làm ngơ.


	69. Chapter 69

Thời điểm hai người Thẩm Kiều trở lại Vương thành Thổ Cốc Hồn, trời đông giá rét đã đến. Lúc trước đội buôn các nước đều bắt đầu từ nơi này đi về phía tây, hiện giờ cả tòa Vương thành so với thời điểm bọn họ rời đi, quả thực khác biệt, một loại cảnh tượng vắng lặng lạnh ngắt.

“Đây chỉ là tạm thời thôi,” Tiểu thương bán đồ chơi làm bằng đường nói, “Mùa đông tới, đường về phía tây rất khó đi, cho nên rất nhiều đội buôn đều chọn xuất phát từ mùa thu, mùa xuân năm sau trở lại, chờ đông qua, người ở đây lại đông đúc thôi!”

Hắn là người Hán, mười mấy năm trước đi theo đoàn đội kinh thương qua nơi này, quen biết một cô nương Thổ Cốc Hồn, từ đó ở lại đây định cư làm con dân hợp pháp.

Thẩm Kiều tựa hồ có loại mị lực hòa hợp trời sinh, khiến người ta như được tắm gió xuân, cảm thấy thoải mái. Vừa rồi Yến Vô Sư dừng lại trước sạp hàng bán đồ chơi bằng đường này một lúc lâu, tiểu thương cũng không có nói chuyện cùng y. Thẩm Kiều đi từ sau tới, vẻn vẹn chỉ hỏi thăm đôi câu, tiểu thương liền mang theo bộ mặt “Tha hương gặp cố nhận” mà rảnh rỗi nói chuyện cùng hắn.

“Kỳ thực, người Hán trong thành này không ít, ngay cả vương công quý tộc Thổ Cốc Hồn cũng đều nói tiếng Hán, không thích Hán phục, chung quy sinh ra và lớn lên tại Tây Vực, người bình thường dù sao cũng không nguyện rời xa nơi chôn rau cắt rốn.”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Nói như vậy, thê tử của ngươi nhất định vô cùng mỹ lệ hiền lành, mới có thể lưu ngươi lại. Hơn nữa ta nghe cách ngươi nói chuyện, hẳn là đã từng đọc không ít sách, lại chịu vì nàng lưu lại nơi xa xôi ngàn dặm này. Phần tình cảm phu thê sâu sắc này, thật sự khiến người ta ước ao!”

Tiểu thương được hắn khen một câu, mặt liền lộ vẻ ngại ngùng cùng chút kiêu ngạo, gãi đầu một cái nói: “Xin nhận sự khích lệ của ngài. Ngày còn bé ta từng học qua vài lớp tư thục, không dám xưng là người đi học! Ngài đây là từ nơi nào trở về vậy, một thân phong trần mệt mỏi, là theo đội buôn quay về sao?”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Chúng ta đi du lịch, hướng về phía tây, mắt thấy trời dần lạnh giá, nên không dám tiếp tục đi tiếp, liền quay lại. Nghe nói trước đó vài ngày Vương thành có tổ chức Bàn Long hội, bây giờ kết thúc rồi sao?”

Tiểu thương: “Đã kết thúc lâu rồi, người đều rời đi hết. Chỉ là năm nay cũng khá náo nhiệt, người đến có không ít kẻ trong giang hồ, múa đao mang kiếm. Ta ở nơi này bán đồ chơi bằng đường, cũng không thu được bao nhiêu. Vậy mà sau khi những người này đến, trên con đường này thỉnh thoảng lại có người rút đao đối chiến, làm ta sợ đến mức phải về nhà tránh mấy ngày đấy!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nói như vậy, hiện giờ ở trong thành không còn người giang hồ nào sao?”

Tiểu thương: “Không có, sau khi Bàn Long hội kết thúc không lâu, liền rời đi sạch. Ngươi xem, mấy khách điếm đó, vốn lúc trước đông như mắc cửi, hiện tại thì hay rồi, giá tiền hạ xuống mà người ta còn không muốn ở đấy! Chỉ là ấy, ta nghe nói Tề quốc bị Chu quốc diệt, nói không chừng năm sau đội buôn đi về phía tây sẽ ít đi nhiều đây!”

Thẩm Kiều vốn đang lo lắng tin tức “Yến Vô Sư bỏ mình” một khi truyền đi, tính mạng Vũ Văn Ung sẽ lập tức rơi vào nguy hiểm, lại không ngờ được, bọn họ rời khỏi Trường An mới có mấy tháng, không ngờ lại xảy ra một chuyện lớn như vậy, không khỏi quay đầu nhìn sang Yến Vô Sư đứng bên cạnh.

Người kia trên đầu đội mịch ly, vẻ mặt bị che mất, khiến người ta khó mà nhìn được biểu tình.

Thẩm Kiều: “Tề quốc bị diệt? Sao lại nhanh như vậy? Lẽ nào không có ai chống trả sao?”

Tiểu thương thở dài: “Ai biết được, có lẽ là quân đội Chu quốc quá mạnh mẽ. Aiz, tính ra, quê nhà của ta còn ở Tề quốc đó, nhưng đáng tiếc, những năm này tuy rằng ở Thổ Cốc Hồn xa xôi, cũng có thể nghe thấy tin tức quân chủ mắt mù tai điếc. Không ngờ một quốc gia lớn như vậy, nói không còn thật sự là không còn!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Phương bắc thống nhất, đối với bách tính dù sao cũng coi như là có lợi, chờ sau này yên ổn, đội buôn Tây vực có thể sẽ càng lúc càng nhiều, không ít đi đâu.”

Tiểu thương nhoẻn miệng cười: “Nói cũng phải, vậy thì xin nhận lời cát lành của ngài. Ta vẫn luôn chờ có một ngày kia Trung Nguyên chân chính thái bình, dẫn theo vợ con về nhà thăm thú a!”

Hắn kéo Thẩm Kiều hàn huyên hơn nửa ngày, vẫn chưa thấy chán, nhìn thấy Yến Vô Sư vẫn luôn đứng ở bên cạnh không nói một lời, lại như đang chăm cú ngó đống đồ chơi bằng đường, lúc này mới nhớ mình đang buôn bán, vội vàng cười nói: “Vị cô nương này là thê tử của ngài sao, chẳng lẽ cũng là người Thổ Cốc Hồn?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đây là xá muội.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Thê tử.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Tiểu thương: “…..”

Thẩm Kiều đoán là Yến Vô Sư cố ý nói vậy, hẳn là vì chuyện mặc nữ trang nên khó chịu đây mà. Nhưng ở trước mặt người ngoài, hắn cũng không tiện nói thêm điều gì, không thể làm gì khác chỉ đành ho nhẹ một tiếng, mất bò mới lo làm chuồng: “Vị này chính là biểu muội của ta, tính tình có chút bướng bỉnh, xin ngài chớ trách.”

Hắn không giải thích rõ ràng, cho nên câu giải thích này, khiến tiểu thương lập tức tưởng tượng ra một câu chuyện biểu huynh muội yêu nhau mà không đến được với nhau, dẫn đến tiết mục chạy trốn ngàn dặm, nhất thời gật đầu liên tục: “Ta hiểu, ta hiểu!”

Thẩm Kiều đầu óc mơ hồ, lòng nói ngươi hiểu cái gì, ta cái gì cũng không hiểu.

Bên kia Yến Vô Sư chỉ vào đám đồ chơi bằng đường: “Muốn cái này.”

Thanh âm của y trầm thấp, căn bản không giống giọng nữ, nhưng tiểu thương cũng không suy nghĩ nhiều. Dù sao nơi tái ngoại này, bão cát lớn, thanh âm của nữ tử Thổ Cốc Hồn cũng rất thô trầm.

Nghe thấy lời Yến Vô Sư nói, tiểu thương liền cảm thấy phấn chấn: “Ngài muốn cái nào, ta đều có thể nặn ra cho ngài được!”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngựa, trâu, dê…”

Thẩm Kiều dở khóc dở cười: “Chỉ được chọn một cái thôi, nhiều nữa ngươi ăn sao hết được?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy lấy một cái.”

Tiểu thương cười nói: “Được được, vậy là muốn ngựa hay muốn trâu đây?”

Yến Vô Sư chỉ chỉ Thẩm Kiều: “Hắn.”

Tiểu thương sững sờ: “Hả?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Nặn một cái giống hắn.”

Thẩm Kiều mặc dù không trải qua ái tình nam nữ, nhưng chuyện hiểu lầm vừa mới trôi qua, lại nhìn tiểu thương người ta hai mắt mập mờ, sao còn không biết hắn đang hiểu lầm cái gì.

Hắn nói với tiểu thương: “Hắn chỉ đang đùa thôi, nếu không cứ nặn một cái hình dê đi.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không, chỉ muốn ngươi.”

Lại hỏi tiểu thương: “Có thể?”

Tiểu thương dường như cảm nhận được ánh mắt sáng quắc bức người phía sau mịch ly, vội nói: “Có thể có thể! Đương nhiên có thể.”

Thẩm Kiều đỡ trán.

Tay nghề tiểu thương thật sự không tệ, lời nói vừa dứt tay liền động, không tới một phút, một cái đồ chơi bằng đường trông rất sống động liền xuất hiện ở trước mắt.

Dù sao cũng là dùng đường mạch nha nặn thành, không thể thể hiện rõ được ngũ quan, nhưng đối phương lưng đeo túi vải dáng dài, hướng về phía trước, dáng dấp khí độ đó, nghiễm nhiên cũng có chút thần vận của Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Quả nhiên khác nghề như cách núi, nhìn tay nghề của ngài, không khổ luyện dưới mười năm là không được!”

Tiểu thương cười ha ha, được khích lệ mà vui vẻ: “Thường thôi thường thôi.”

Yến Vô Sư nhận lấy đồ chơi làm bằng đường, cúi đầu vén mịch ly, răng rắc một cái, cắn đứt đầu hắn, ngậm vào trong miệng, nhai rôm rốp.

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Để tránh tiểu thương cảm thấy kỳ quái và để ý, hắn trả tiền, vội vàng lôi người đi.

Chu Chủ diệt Tề, chuyện này có nghĩa phương bắc sẽ được thống nhất. Trần quốc và Đột Quyết tất nhiên không muốn nhìn triều Chu lớn mạnh, nhất định sẽ nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế ra tay với Vũ Văn Ung. Bởi vì thái tử Vũ Văn Uân bây giờ căn bản không có khí chất minh quân, nếu như Vũ Văn Ung chết, Chu quốc sẽ như rắn mất đầu, lập tức tan rã.

Dựa theo suy đoán đó, Yến Vô Sư nhất định phải xuất hiện kịp lúc ở Trường An, đứng ở bên người Vũ Văn Ung, khiến cho tất cả bọn họ biết được, y không hề chết.

Dưới sự vây công của năm đại cao thủ, Yến Vô Sư hoàn toàn bình yên vô sự, từ đây danh vọng và địa vị tất nhiên sẽ nâng lên một tầm cao mới. Không cần biết cái loại danh vọng này tốt hay không tốt, tóm lại, mọi người đều sẽ sợ ném chuột vỡ đồ, không dám tự tiện ra tay với Vũ Văn Ung.

Mà vấn đề lớn nhất hiện giờ, chính là ở Yến Vô Sư. Tuy rằng y không chết, nhưng cũng tương tự bị trọng thương, kẽ hở ma tâm vẫn còn. Phiền toái hơn là, không chỉ tâm tính thay đổi lệch trời, còn phân ra làm mấy nhân cách khác biệt. Trong đó có nhân cách sẽ nói bản chính là xấu, như vậy muốn đem ra dọa người bình thường thì không sao, chứ ở trước mặt người thông minh rất dễ lòi đuôi, chứ đừng nói đến đám người tinh ranh như Đậu Yến Sơn, Đoạn Văn Ương, nhất định thăm dò một chút là có thể nhìn ra điểm không thích hợp.

Trong thời khắc Thẩm Kiều trầm tư, Yến Vô Sư đã gặm xong món đồ chơi bằng đường kia, lại ngoảng đầu nhắc “cặp giò” đi về phía mấy khu quanh đó.

Nhìn thấy dáng vẻ này, ai có thể thể tin tưởng người này là Yến Vô Sư? Nếu như y biểu hiện như vậy ở trước mặt đám người Đoạn Văn Ương, gần như chắc chắc sẽ bị người ta đánh cho không còn để lại chút cặn nhỉ?

Thẩm Kiều không nhịn được thở dài, lôi kéo hắn đi vào một gian nhà ăn, ngồi xuống dò hỏi: “Vừa rồi ngươi cũng nghe người kia nói rồi, có ý kiến gì?”

Yến Vô Sư nhấc mịch ly lên, đem đồ chơi bằng đường kia cắn hết vào miệng, hai gò má nhúc nhích chuyển động, mặt không cảm xúc nhìn hắn.

Thẩm Kiều có sự kiềm chế tuyệt hảo, thấy dáng vẻ đó cũng nhịn không nổi mà hơi co giật khóe miệng: “Bây giờ dù ngươi mang nhân cách Tạ Lăng, nhưng cũng vẫn có thể nghe hiểu lời ta nói chứ?”

Yến Vô Sư ừ một tiếng.

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy ngươi có tính toán gì, ta trực tiếp mang ngươi quay về Trường An tìm đồ đệ ngươi à?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không.”

Y hình như rất không muốn nói chuyện, thậm chí còn vì thế mà hơi nhíu mày, qua một lúc lâu mới nói: “Truyền tin, cho bọn họ.”

Thẩm Kiều gật đầu: “Cũng được, chờ Biên Duyên Mai thu được tin tức tới đây hội hợp cùng ngươi, các ngươi lại thương nghị đối sách sau. Hoán Nguyệt Tông có thế lực không nhỏ trong Tề quốc, chờ khi vào đến Tề, thì có thể tìm người của Hoán Nguyệt tông rồi. Cụ thể nên truyền tin như thế nào?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không nhớ rõ.”

Ý câu đó, là hiện tại “Tạ Lăng” cũng không nhớ rõ.

Thẩm Kiều lại muốn thở dài: “Thôi, việc này cần bàn bạc kỹ càng, chờ chúng ta đến Bắc Chu lại nói sau vậy.”

Trong lúc nói chuyện, tiểu nhị đã bưng cơm nước lên. Điều kiện nơi này sơ với trấn nhỏ bọn họ ở lúc trước tốt hơn nhiều, có thể gọi không chỉ là canh thịt dê và khô dầu, trời đang vào đông, trong mâm còn có thể nhìn thấy bóng dáng vài món ăn khác biệt cũng không dễ.

Nơi này ở trung tâm chợ, bọn họ ngồi bên cửa sổ, thuận tiện có thể nhìn từ lầu hai xuống. Dưới lầu, người buôn bán nhỏ rất nhiều, tiếng hét giá vang lên liên tiếp. Ngay dưới chỗ bọn họ ngồi vừa vặn có một người đang khiêu vũ làm xiếc. Trong tay hắn còn ôm một cây bút lông sói khổng lồ, theo bước nhảy của hắn, bút lông sói chấm nước mực nhẹ nhàng vẽ lên trên mặt đất một vết tích phiêu dật, nhìn kỹ thì giống như đang mô phỏng hành thư “Lan Đình Tập Tự” của Đông Tấn Vương Hữu Quân.

Cách biểu diễn này khá mới mẻ thú vị, rất nhanh đã hấp dẫn không ít người vây xem. Người địa phương không phải ai cũng biết chữ, hiểu được nội dung hắn viết. Nhưng người làm xiếc tư thế gọn gàng ưu mỹ, mỗi khi viết được một nét đã lấy được không ít lời khen, reo hò.

Thẩm Kiều thấy Yến Vô Sư nhìn chuyên chú, vốn là hờ hững nhìn lướt qua, thời điểm nhìn lại những chữ viết do bút lông sói kia lưu lại, tiếng lòng chợt động, bỗng nhiên có loại cảm giác tương tự như “bất chợt hiểu ra”.

Công phu của người kia thậm chí không tính là võ công, chỉ là công phu quyền cước thô ráp nơi phố phường. Nhưng hắn rất thông minh, đem vũ đạo Tây Vực kết hợp cùng với quyền cước, tựa như đang khiêu vũ, lại như đang thi hành xiếc ảo thuật, trong lúc đó còn tranh thủ viết chữ. Người ngoài nhìn vào sẽ thấy thú vị mới mẻ, có tiền liền vất cho mấy đồng, cũng đủ để cho người diễn xiếc kia ăn uống cả ngày.

Mà người này cũng không vì mọi người dừng lại chỉ để xem náo nhiệt mà ứng phó tùy ý qua loa. Cho dù dùng bút lông sói khổng lồ viết những nét chữ “Lan Đình Tập Tự” không quá đẹp trên mặt đất gồ ghề, nếu đổi về Trung Nguyên có thể lập tức rước lấy vô số sự khinh thường của người biết chữ. Nhưng mà từng nét từng nét bút của hắn, nghiêm túc chuyên chú, hồn nhiên vong ngã, đã hoàn toàn chìm đắm mình trong vũ đạo, hai mắt không hề chớp nhìn mặt đất, hạ bút lúc trọng lúc khinh, nét đạm nét nhạt, không hề qua loa chút nào.

Võ đạo vô cùng huyền diệu, nó chú trọng thiên phú, chú trọng chăm chỉ, càng chú trọng ngộ tính. Có lúc khổ luyện mấy ngày, thậm chí mấy năm cũng không có tiến triển, nhưng lại có khi đột nhiên đạt được, bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ, lập tức có thể tiến vào một cảnh giới mới.

Mà hiện tại, Thẩm Kiều nhìn nhất cử nhất động của người diễn xiếc kia, trong đầu lại hiện lên một bức tranh vô cùng tự nhiên.

Trong bức tranh đó, người diễn xiếc kia biến thành chính Thẩm Kiều, trong tay cũng không còn là bút lông sói, mà biến thành thanh kiếm.

Thượng thiện nhược thủy, thủy thiện sắc bén vạn vật mà không tranh, xử chúng nhân chi sở ác, cố kỷ vu đạo.

Biển có sóng lớn, núi có trập trùng, đều như đại đạo, diệu khế cùng trần.

Hắn múa ra một bộ kiếm pháp tựa như nước chảy mây trôi, cực kỳ giống Thương Lãng kiếm quyết của Huyền Đô Sơn, nhưng Thẩm Kiều biết, đó rõ ràng không phải Thương Lãng kiếm quyết, mà là kiếm pháp do hắn tự nghĩ ra.

Từ từ, bộ kiếm pháp kia thành hình trong đầu, Thẩm Kiều gần như quên đi vạn vật xung quanh, hắn thậm chí quên mất chính mình còn đang ở trong khách điếm, quên mất bên mình còn mang theo một Yến Vô Sư, vội vàng đứng dậy chạy về phía bên ngoài, một đường không dính bụi bay vút về phía ngoại thành.

Hắn đã không thể đợi được nữa, muốn đem bộ kiếm kia đánh ra!


	70. Chapter 70

Đối với người đã có võ công đạt tới cảnh giới xuất thần nhập hóa, tơ bay lá rụng cũng có thể hại người. Cho nên đến cảnh giới nhất định, chiêu thức võ công mang hình dáng như ngoại vật, chưa chắc đã là vấn đề then chốt để khắc chế địch nhân.

Nhưng đó không có nghĩa là chiêu thức có cũng được mà không có cũng được. Chính là ý ở trong lời, nội ngoại đều phải tu luyện, nếu như chỉ có một thân nội công tuyệt thế, cũng tương đương với chỉ có núi vàng núi bạc mà không biết sử dụng như thế nào.

Kỳ Phượng Các là kỳ tài võ học một đời, biết rõ về kiếm thuật, kiếm chiêu quá nhiều sẽ gây hoa mắt, không biết nên vận dụng từ đâu, không bằng biến phức tạp thành đơn giản. Cho nên hắn đem tất cả kiếm pháp của Huyền Đô Sơn tiến hành chỉnh hợp, cuối cùng chỉ còn dư lại hai bộ, trong đó có một bộ rất nổi danh, là Thương Lãng kiếm quyết.

Kiếm chiêu của Huyền Đô Sơn dung hợp sự thanh tĩnh vô vi của Đạo gia, đạo pháp thuận theo nguyên lý tự nhiên, lấy tĩnh chế động, hậu phát chế nhân, nhẹ nhàng phiêu dật. Tính tình Thẩm Kiều vừa vặn phù hợp với điều này, bắt đầu luyện tập, làm ít mà hiệu quả nhiều.

Mà sau đó, hắn bắt đầu tu luyện chân khí “Chu Dương Sách”, kiếm chiêu ban đầu đã dần dần trờ nên không thích hợp, bởi lẽ chân khí Chu Dương Sách không chỉ ẩn chứa nguyên lý của Đạo gia, mà còn có cả tinh hoa của Nho gia, Phật gia dung hợp vào đó. Mà Nho môn sắc bén, Phật Môn cương mãnh, cho nên không cách nào thể hiện được ra trong Thương Lãng kiếm quyết.

Nhưng mà vạn vật thế gian, cho dù có khác biệt, nhưng vẫn luôn có chỗ tương đồng. Vừa rồi thời điểm hắn nhìn người kia vừa viết chữ vừa thể hiện vũ đạo, tuy rằng đối phương chỉ là người diễn xiếc ở trong phố phường, kiếm tiền để sống, nhưng hắn lại giống như chưa hề cảm thấy mình cần phải lấy lòng người xem, trái lại tâm hoàn toàn đắm chìm vào trong việc mình làm, khoa tay múa chân, hết sức chuyên chú. Vũ đạo Tây Vực buông thả, mạnh mẽ, cố tình thư pháp lại là việc nhã nhặn, hai bên kết hợp, lại có cảm giác cương nhu hòa hợp một cái hài hòa kỳ dị. Người ngoài có lẽ chỉ cảm thấy động tác của hắn rất đẹp, mà Thẩm Kiều lại chợt suy tư, từ đó mà ngộ ra một bộ kiếm pháp hoàn toàn mới.

Lúc này thân khởi kiếm hạ, ánh kiếm ngang dọc, ngày đông lá cây tan hết, vạn vật héo tàn nhưng mà một người một kiếm, quét ngang gột rửa, xoay thân chuyển động, lúc thì xuân phong hóa vũ, nhu nhược không lời, lúc lại như cương du phật xử, nghiêm ngặt cương mãnh.

Ấm áp như trời, thanh lạnh như nguyệt, đều ở trong đó.

Gió thu tiêu điều, cỏ đông lạnh lẽo, ẩn mà không thương.

Núi sông khô cạn, trường giang cuồn cuộn, khí vận ngang trời.

Thần quang ly hợp, chợt âm chợt dương, cánh hạc khẽ động, tựa bay tựa không.

Lòng mang theo kiếm, kiếm mang theo tâm, vật ta cùng vong, thông hiểu minh bạch.

Cây khô bốn phía tựa như bị kiếm khi ánh hưởng, dồn dập ngã xuống, trên mặt đất khô cứng lạnh lẽo ban đầu, xuất hiện từng đạo từng đạo kiếm khí, khi nông khi cạn, khi ngắn khi dài. Chợt có lá khô bị kiếm khí chấn nhiếp, dồn dập rời cành, lại chưa từng rơi xuống, trái lại đảo quanh khiếm khí.

Bỗng dưng, mũi kiếm rung lên, lá khô phảng phất cũng theo đó mà hơi run lên, sau đó dồn dập bắn vế phía trước, thế đi nhanh chóng, trực tiếp cắm thẳng vào trong thân cây cách đó hơn ba trượng, ngập sâu trong đó, không chút thừa ra.

Cao thủ dùng chân khí rót vào tơ bông lá rụng, dùng nó hại người, không phải chuyện gì đáng ngạc nhiên, nhưng mà lấy kiếm ngự lá, cảnh giới lại cao hơn hẳn một tầng.

Sơn Hà Đồng Bi vang lên ong ong, tựa như tâm tình đang gợn sóng của chủ nhân, ẩn trong núi sông bàng bạc, thanh âm sấm gió điên cuồng, ánh kiếm không chút chói mắt, chỉ có một lớp ánh sáng mỏng manh hiện lên trên thân kiếm, so với trước càng thêm nhu hòa. Nhưng mà tầng ánh kiếm này, lại có thể tùy theo tâm tình Thẩm Kiều mà di động, lúc ẩn lúc hiện, lúc chìm lúc nổi.

Một bộ kiếm pháp đánh xong, Thẩm Kiều thu kiếm đứng lại, chậm rãi thở ra một hơi. Cảm giác khuấy động trong tâm vẫn chưa bình lại, máu huyết cuồn cuộn nơi ngực, tựa như muốn nôn ra.

Hắn hiểu rất rõ, đây là do mình vừa ngộ ra cảnh giới “Kiếm tâm”, nhưng nội lực lại chưa đủ để điều động nó, cho nên mới bị kiếm khí phản phệ.

Sở cầu cả đời của người học võ, chỉ đơn giản là có thể tiến bộ không ngừng, tiến thêm từng tầng. Cho nên người yếu ngước nhìn cao thủ, cao thủ lại hy vọng có thể tiếp tục bước về phía trước, học vấn vô bờ, võ đạo làm sao có thể chạm được tới tận cùng? Kiếm đạo có bốn cảnh, kiếm khí, kiếm ý, kiếm tâm, kiếm thần. Đối với rất nhiều người mà nói, “Kiếm thần” chỉ là ở trong truyền thuyết, ngoại trừ thời Chiến Quốc, các tướng tài dùng thân tuẫn kiếm, hi sinh quên mình mới có thể chạm tới rìa của cảnh giới kiếm thần. Từ xưa tới nay gần như không có người nào có thể đạt được tới cảnh giới này.

Mà về phần cảnh giới kiếm tâm, phóng tầm mắt ra khắp thiên hạ, ngược dòng mấy chục năm, cũng chỉ có hai người Đào Hoằng Cảnh và Kỳ Phượng Các là đã từng đạt đến.

Nhưng người đã qua đời, Đào Hoằng Cảnh và Kỳ Phượng Các cuối cùng cũng đã sắp trở thành lịch sử.

Mà Thẩm Kiều, lại vẫn còn sống trong thiên hạ này.

Thẩm đạo trưởng thu kiếm đứng tại chỗ, chậm rãi điều hòa khí tức hỗn loạn. Cảm giác sảng khoái tràn trề dần dần tan đi, hắn mới chợt nhớ tới một chuyện rất nghiêm trọng: Yến Vô Sư bị hắn bỏ quên trong quán ăn rồi.

Thẩm Kiều đen mặt kêu không tốt, lập tức phi thân về thành.

Trên người Yến Vô Sư không có đồng nào, hắn đi rồi, nếu đám tiểu nhị đi lên xin tiền cơm, cho dù bây giờ là nhân cách “Tạ Lăng” tương đối vô hại nắm quyền điều khiển, cũng rất khó tưởng tượng đối phương sẽ gây ra chuyện gì.

Nghĩ tới đây, Thẩm Kiều lại tăng nhanh cước bộ, trong nháy mắt đã trở lại gian phòng ăn kia.

Đúng như dự đoán, nơi lầu hai bên cửa sổ, vị trí bọn họ ngồi đang có bảy tám người vây quanh, trong đó có ông chủ, có tiểu nhị, cũng có cả những thực khách khác.

Mà Yến Vô Sư, thân ở trong sự chú ý của mọi người, lại không hề nhúc nhích, vẻ mặt dưới mịch ly không nhìn rõ, nhìn qua rất giống như đứa trẻ không nghe lời sau khi bị rầy la không dám nhúc nhích gì.

Thẩm Kiều nhanh chóng bước tới: “Thật không phải, bên ta vừa rồi có chút việc cần rời đi trong chốc lát, tổng cộng là bao nhiêu tiền, ta xin trả!”

Ông chủ là người Hán, nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều như nhìn thấy cứu tinh, vẻ mặt đau khô nói: “Vị công tử này, chúng ta chỉ là người làm ăn nhỏ, ở nơi tha hương đất khách quê người này vốn đã khó khăn trăm bề, thực sự không muốn gây ra phiền toái gì. Vị tiểu cô nương này không mang tiền bạc theo người, ngài đi mãi không quay lại, tiểu nhân liền coi như mình xui xẻo, miễn tiền ăn, ai ngờ vị tiểu cô nương này lại cứ ở lì đó không chịu đi, chúng ta tới khuyên, nàng, nàng liền…”

Thẩm Kiều nhìn theo hướng tay ông chủ chỉ, liền thấy một nửa cái bàn đã hóa thành đống bột mịn, khóe miệng không nhịn được mà hơi giật giật.

Thấy tình cảnh này, hắn dở khóc dở cười, liên tục xin lỗi, xin được trả tiền cơm cùng tổn thất bát đũa, bàn ghế, sau đó mới kéo Yến Vô Sư rời đi.

“Ngươi… Vẫn là Tạ Lăng chứ?” Thẩm Kiều hỏi.

Yến Vô Sư: “Ừm.”

Thẩm Kiều ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Xin lỗi, ta nhìn thấy vũ đạo của người kia, đột nhiên ngộ ra vài điều.”

Hắn kéo Yến Vô Sư đi đến dưới lầu, người kia vẫn còn đang nhảy múa. Trời đã vào đông, nhưng đầu vẫn nhễ nhại mồ hôi, có thể thấy được hắn rất chuyên chú.

Đáng tiếc, trong chiếc đĩa đồng đặt trước người hắn, chỉ có lác đác vài đồng, khán giả vây xem cũng ít dần.

Thẩm Kiều lấy hơn nửa số tiền có trong người ra, thả vào trong chiếc đĩa. Người kia há to miệng, liên tục hành lễ nói cảm ơn. Thẩm Kiều khẽ gật đầu với hắn, sau đó liền cùng Yến Vô Sư rời đi.

Đi được mấy bước, Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên nói: “Cho nhiều quá.”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Vô tâm trồng liễu liễu lên xanh, hắn giúp ta lĩnh ngộ kiếm tâm, ngược lại ta còn cảm thấy cho thế quá ít. Chỉ là trên người chúng ta bây giờ không có nhiều tiền bạc, chỉ có thể thành tâm như vậy thôi.”

Yến Vô Sư liền không nói nữa.

Lời của hắn so với ngày thường còn ít hơn. Thẩm Kiều thầm nghĩ có phải vừa nãy mình bỏ y lại mà đi, cho nên đối phương cảm thấy kinh hoảng và bất mãn. Dù sao “Tạ Lăng” so với Yến Vô Sư chân chính vẫn có chỗ khác biệt, liền cười xin lỗi: “Vẫn đang giận sao? Đừng giận nữa, là ta sai, không nên bỏ lại ngươi một mình ở đó mà đi. Thật sự là lúc đó một lòng đắm chìm trong lĩnh ngộ mới, chỉ hận không thể đem bộ kiếm pháp đó đánh ra, cho nên mới sơ sót. Ngươi muốn gì nào, ta mua cho ngươi.”

Yến Vô Sư trầm mặc một lát, nói: “Đồ chơi bằng đường.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Đối phương nói muốn đồ chơi bằng đường, Thẩm Kiều liền có chút hối hận, nhưng mình đào hố mình tự nhảy, nếu đã nói làm sao có thể không thực hiện. Hắn không thể làm gì khác ngoài mang Yến Vô Sư tìm tới sạp hàng bán đồ chơi bằng đường lúc trước. Tiểu thương vẫn nhận ra bọn họ, ngạc nhiên cười hỏi: “Sao hai người đã quay lại rồi? Vẫn muốn mua đồ chơi bằng đường sao?”

Thẩm Kiều lúng túng nói: “Vâng, mua thêm một cái.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Hai cái.”

“….” Thẩm Kiều thỏa hiệp: “Vậy thì hai cái đi.”

Có sinh ý đưa tới cửa, nào có người nào muốn cự tuyệt chứ. Tiểu thương tươi cười rạng rỡ, động tác nhanh chóng, hai món đồ chơi bằng đường lập tức hình thành.

Yến Vô Sư mỗi tay cầm một cái, nhai lên rôm rốp. Thẩm Kiều không thể làm gì khác hơn ngoài giả như không thấy, mang người tới khách điếm thuê trọ.

Vẫn như cũ, một gian phòng hảo hạng, vẫn là một người nằm giường, một người tĩnh tọa. Hiện tại công lực Thẩm Kiều đang từ từ khôi phục, cho nên khi nhàn hạ sẽ dùng tĩnh tọa để thay thế cho việc ngủ. Bởi lẽ với hắn đó không chỉ là luyện công mà còn đồng thời cũng là một kiểu nghỉ ngơi.

Thẩm Kiều nói với Yến Vô Sư: “Nếu tấm lụa có thể tu bổ ma tâm, bây giờ tốt nhất là ngươi…”

Nói được một nửa, hắn bỗng nhiên không nói được nữa.

Bởi vì Yến Vô Sư đã ăn xong một cái đồ chơi bằng đường, sau khi lấy mịch ly xuống, liền lấy cái đồ chơi còn lại ra chậm rãi liếm phần “đầu” của nó, liếm đến mức “Đồ chơi bằng đường hình Thẩm Kiều” mặt mũi sáng bóng lấp lánh.

Thẩm Kiều: “… Ngươi đang làm gì?”

Yến Vô Sư vô tội: “Hơi no, cái này muốn, từ từ ăn.”

Thẩm Kiều lại không thể mở miệng nói ngươi không được liếm, nhìn vậy kỳ quái lắm. Bởi vì người ta chỉ đang ăn đường thôi, nói như vậy có vẻ là do hắn suy nghĩ quá nhiều ấy.

Hắn chỉ có thể lựa chọn nhắm mắt làm ngơ, đem lời chưa nói xong vừa rồi nói nốt: “Trung Nguyên không thể so với Tây Vực, vừa vào Chu quốc, hành tung của chúng ta sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ bại lộ. Bây giờ có tấm lụa trong tay, việc tu bổ ma tâm của ngươi ngay trong tầm tay, rảnh rỗi thì nên cân nhắc chút đi.”

Dứt lời Thẩm Kiều lại không nhịn được mà lắc đầu bật cười: “Kỳ thực nếu bây giờ ngươi là Yến Vô Sư thực sự, nhất định không đến phiên ta nhắc nhở ngươi đâu.”

Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên nói: “Nếu như ma tâm sửa rồi, Tạ Lăng chưa chắc đã còn ở đó.”

Thẩm Kiều thu lại nụ cười, cũng trở nên trầm mặc, nửa ngày mới nhẹ nhàng thở dài: “Nhưng ngươi không có khả năng cả đời đều như vậy. Tạ Lăng cam tâm, Yến Vô Sư không hẳn đã vậy.”

“Tạ Lăng” là một Yến Vô Sư, mà Yến Vô Sư vĩnh viễn không thể đã dứt bỏ rời đi còn quay đầu lại cứu hắn.

E rằng mỗi một người cho dù tâm địa sắt đá đến đâu, trong tâm vẫn luôn có một tia mềm mại, cho dù là nó có nhỏ bé đến không đáng kể. Mà một chút mềm mại được phân cho Tạ Lăng này, y lại đem trút xuống trên một người mà y cảm thấy đáng giá để tín nhiệm nhất, Thẩm Kiều.

Song, sẽ có một ngày, “Tạ Lăng” biến mất, một tia mềm mại này, có phải cũng theo đó mà biến mất không còn hình bóng?

Yến Vô Sư, sẽ trở lại là cái vị tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt Tông ích kỷ lạnh lùng, không vì bất luận người nào mà dao động kia?

Đối phương nhìn hắn, ánh mắt đen nhánh, chuyên chú rõ ràng, không pha tạp bất cứ tạp chất gì. Đây là thứ mà Thẩm Kiều chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy trên người Yến Vô Sư.

Đây là Tạ Lăng, không phải Yến Vô Sư.

Hắn tự nói với chính mình, sau đó đi tới, nhẹ nhàng xoa lên đỉnh đầu đối phương.

Đối phương để mặc hắn làm, chỉ thoáng hất cằm lên, làm ra một hành động tỏ vẻ như hơi phiền.

Đây là động tác mà chỉ có mình Tạ Lăng mới có thể làm ra.

Trong lòng Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên mềm mại, trong sự mềm mại đó, liền dâng lên một chút thương cảm khó lòng nói rõ.

Ngoại thương trên xương sọ nhờ tác dụng của Ngọc Thung Dung quả nhiên đã bắt đầu từ từ liền lại, mà tổn thương bên trong kinh mạch, muốn chữa trị, lại không thể xong trong một sớm một chiều. Yến Vô Sư hiện giờ nhân cách thay đổi liên tục, không hẳn có thể chuyên tâm tu luyện. Ví như bây giờ, thân thể của y là do nhân cách Tạ Lăng chiếm quyền điều khiển, dục vọng sẽ hạ xuống mức thấp nhất, ý nghĩ cũng biến thành đơn giản hơn, chỉ cần một món đồ chơi bằng đường cũng có thể khiến y cảm thấy vui vẻ.

“Tấm lụa vẫn ở trên người ngươi chứ? Cho ta nhìn qua một chút.” Thẩm Kiều nói.

Đối phương đem tấm lụa giấu trong lòng đưa vào trong tay hắn.

Thẩm Kiều nhận lấy tấm lụa, nheo mắt tỉ mỉ xem. Chữ trên mặt cực nhỏ, dùng sợi tơ thêu thành, mà không phải dùng bút viết lên, cho nên trải qua thời gian, vẫn chưa từng phai mờ.

Mặt trên ghi lại, quả thực có liên quan đến võ công của Ma Môn. Năm đó Đào Hoằng Cảnh có thể đã từng thấy qua điển tịch võ công của Nhật Nguyệt tông. Hơn một ngàn chữ, đa số đều là lời bình cùng cảm ngộ của hắn đối với võ công Ma Môn, cũng không nói cụ thể nên tập luyện bí pháp võ công Ma Môn như thế nào. Hiện tại thị lực của Thẩm Kiều không tốt, dựa vào ánh nến yếu ớ miễn cưỡng xem xong, hai mắt đã có chút chua xót khó chịu, gần như muốn chảy nước mắt.

“Trong này không thấy đề cập đến cách tu bổ ma tâm mà?” Hắn có chút kỳ quái, đưa tấm lụa trả lại.

Yến Vô Sư: “Có.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Chỗ nào?”

Yến Vô Sư lắc đầu một cái.

Sau một chốc, y lại nói: “Ta không biết, nhưng y biết.”

Ý là “Tạ Lăng” không biết, nhưng bản thể chính sẽ biết.

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu, không hỏi thêm nữa. Hắn chờ đối phương ngủ, mới tìm miếng đệm giường khoanh chân ngồi tĩnh tọa.

Ánh trăng như nước, canh giờ dần muộn.

Ở phía xa xa, tiếng chó sủa cũng đã biến mất, trời đất rơi vào giấc ngủ sâu, từ trong đó lộ ra vẻ an bình.

Người ngủ trên giường cũng không hề yên ổn, thân thể thỉnh thoảng lại hơi giãy dụa động đậy.

Thẩm Kiều chú ý tới động tĩnh của y, mở mắt ra, đứng dậy đi lên coi.

“Tạ Lăng?” Hắn nhẹ giọng gọi.

Lông mày đối phương nhíu chặt, tựa như đang rơi vào ác mộng.

Thẩm Kiều vươn tay chạm lên trán hắn, chỉ là còn chưa đụng tới da thịt, đối phương đã bỗng dưng mở mắt.

Đây không phải “Tạ Lăng”!

Chạm đến ánh mắt của đối phương, Thẩm Kiều lập tức sinh lòng cảnh giác, thu tay lui lại.

Mà động tác của Yến Vô Sư lại nhanh hơn so với tưởng tượng của hắn. Đối phương như ma quỷ phóng người lên, nhanh như chớp vồ về phía mặt Thẩm Kiều!

“Yến tông chủ, là ta!” Thẩm Kiều quát lên.

Nhưng không thể ngăn được chuyện gì, đối phương liều mạng, ra tay tàn nhẫn, chiêu nào chiêu nấy đều hung lệ đòi mạng.

Yến Vô Sư quả thực bị thương nặng, nhưng không phải mất hết võ công. Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên ý thức được điều này, trước kia đối phương ít khi ra tay, cho nên hắn mới sinh ra sự ảo giác này.

Bất quá, cho dù là Yến Vô Sư chân chính cũng không thể vừa mở mắt đã lập tức liều mạng công kích người khác. Cái này rõ ràng là biểu hiện của thần trí mê loạn…

Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên nhớ tới Ban Na từng nói Yến Vô Sư có lần đã bóp cổ nàng. Chỉ là sau đó, Thẩm Kiều lại chưa từng lần nào nhìn thấy đối phương để lộ ra nhân cách hung ác không chút lý trí này, cho nên mới dần dần quên mất chuyện này.

Lẽ nào trong vô số nhân cách được diễn sinh ra, lại có một mặt như thế này?

Hắn không thể làm gì, hai bên đánh qua lại mấy chiêu. Hiện giờ Yến Vô Sư không phải đối thủ của Thẩm Kiều, nhưng đấu pháp dường như không muốn sống của y lại khiến cho Thẩm Kiều nhiều lần do dự. Thẩm Kiều không thể lấy đi tính mạng của y, cũng không muốn gây động tĩnh quá lớn khiến người trong khách điễm kinh hãi nên đành kiếm cơ hội điểm huyệt đạo đối phương.

Yến Vô Sư không thể phản kháng, ngã về phía trước. Thẩm Kiều đúng lúc đỡ lấy người, lại phát hiện sắc mặt đối phương đột nhiên sung huyết đỏ bừng lên, vội vàng bắt mạch thăm dò, phát hiện khí tức trong cơ thể Yến Vô Sư hỗn loạn, va đập lẫn nhau, rõ ràng có dấu hiệu tẩu hỏa nhập ma, không khỏi kinh hãi, nhanh chóng mở huyệt đạo cho đối phương.

Nhưng huyệt đạo vừa giải, Yến Vô Sư lại lập tức vươn tay bóp lấy cổ hắn, sau đó tiến tới, trực tiếp cắn lên môi hắn!

Thẩm Kiều bị đau, vòng tay ra phía sau cổ y, chặt mạnh một cái, đối phương liền mềm nhũn ngã ở trên người hắn.

Cuối cùng cũng coi như thanh tĩnh.

Thẩm Kiều thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nắm cổ tay Yến Vô Sư, thăm dò, lại không nhịn được a lên một tiếng.

Nếu như nói vừa rồi đối phương còn trong trạng thái tẩu hỏa nhập ma, giờ khắc này mới qua không lâu, mạch tượng đã hoàn toàn yên bình lại, hơn nữa ngược lại còn thể hiện ra sức sống tràn trề?

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

Ngày mai lão Yến chân chính sẽ từ từ quay lại →_→

Tạ Lăng: Mỹ nhân ca ca.

Thẩm Kiều: Ngoan (xoa đầu)

Lão Yến: A Kiều (～￣▽￣)～*

Thẩm Kiều: Yến tông chủ (Làm mặt lạnh)

Lão Yến: (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻


	71. Chapter 71

Hiện tại tình huống Yến Vô Sư như vậy, so với tình hình lúc trước của Thẩm Kiều còn phức tạp hơn gấp trăm lần.

Vì tuy rằng ngày đó Thẩm Kiều rớt vực trọng thương, bệnh tình triền miên, nhưng đó là vì độc tố Tương Kiến Hoan trong cơ thể phát tác, còn tất cả kinh mạch bị tổn thương của hắn đều được chân khí Chu Dương Sách chữa trị. Dư độc của Tương Kiến Hoan sau khi võ công tẫn phế cũng được giải trừ hết. Tuy rằng hai mắt do tác động của dư độc mà đến nay vẫn không có cách nào khôi phục hoàn toàn. Hiện tại gân cốt của hắn đã được Chu Dương Sách tái tạo toàn bộ, võ công tuy phải luyện lại từ đầu, nhưng một chút hậu hoạn cũng không có.

Nhưng Yến Vô Sư lại không như vậy. Y vốn là do ma tâm xuất hiện kẽ hở, đây là vấn đề của chính bản thân y. Cố tình kẽ hở kia còn bị Nghiễm Lăng Tán biết được, lợi dụng thời khắc y bị các cao thủ khác vây công, khiến cho kẽ hởn lớn hơn. Hơn nữa đầu y bị thương, kinh mạch toàn thân rối loạn, nội tức hỗn loạn, đến nỗi ảnh hưởng tới tâm tính, sinh ra muôn vàn nhân cách.

Cho nên muốn khôi phục lại, ít nhất phải điều trị từ ba phía. Thứ nhất là trị liệu thương tổn nơi đầu, cái này đã có Ngọc Thung Dung, không cần lo lắng. Thứ hai là chỉnh lại kinh mạch; thứ ba là tu bổ ma tâm. Thứ hai và thứ ba phải cùng lúc tiến hành, bù đắp lẫn nhau, bởi lẽ một ngày kẽ hở không được tu bổ lại, là một ngày có khả năng tẩu hỏa nhập ma, dẫn đến kinh mạch hỗn loạn nguy hiểm, mà vấn đề của kinh mạch tất nhiên sẽ ảnh hưởng đến tiến độ khôi phục võ công của y.

Hiện tại mạch tượng mà Thẩm Kiều thấy, không nhất định là mạch tượng thật sự của Yến Vô Sư, có thể là dấu hiệu của việc “Ngoài yên trong loạn”. Nhưng cuối cùng đây cũng coi như một khởi đầu tốt, dù sao với sự kỳ tài ngút trời của Yến Vô Sư, nếu y đã nói tấm lụa có thể tu bổ kẽ hở của ma tâm, vậy thì nhất định có thể, chỉ là trong thời gian sớm muộn với công hiệu ra sao mà thôi.

Thẩm Kiều đặt đối phương nằm lên giường, từ trong tay áo lấy ra một vật màu trắng.

Đây là Ngọc Thung Dung mà ngày đó “Tạ Lăng” cho hắn lúc ở cổ thành Xúc Khương. Lúc đó ngoại thương do viên hầu cào trúng trên người Thẩm Kiều đã gần như khỏi hẳn, cho nên hắn vẫn chưa từng ăn. Hiện tại hắn có trợ giúp từ chân khí Chu Dương Sách, vật này tuy rằng có thể điều khí thuận huyết, nhưng cũng không có tác dụng đặc biệt lớn gì với hắn.

Thẩm Kiều nắm Ngọc Thung Dung trong tay, cầm cái ly không tới, tay hơi dùng sức, bột phấn Ngọc Thung Dung liền từ kẽ tay rì rào rơi xuống, rất nhanh đã lấp kín nửa cái ly. Hắn lấy chút nước ấm đổ vào, sau đó nhấc cằm Yến Vô Sư lên, cạy mở miệng, đem chén nước Ngọc Thung Dung kia rót vào.

Vật này được thế nhân ca tụng là thánh vật chữa thương, tất nhiên là có công hiệu thần kỳ. Hoàng cung đại nội bình thường không phải chỗ nào cũng có, cần phải tới cổ thành Xúc Khương dưới nền đất sa mạc kia mới có thể tìm được. Giá trị tất nhiên không cần phải nói tới. Những con viên hầu đó quanh năm coi đây là thức ăn, cho nên khí lực cực lớn, thời gian trôi qua linh trí được mở ra, cho nên mới có thể cùng bọn họ đấu đến không phân cao thấp như vậy.

Lúc đó Yến Vô Sư hái được bốn quả, vì áp chế Trần Cung, nên đã đem toàn bộ số còn lại ném xuống. Sau đó y tự ăn hai quả, cho Thẩm Kiều một quả, có lẽ cũng chưa từng nghĩ tới, quay đi quay lại, một quả này lại là dùng trên người chính y.

Nếu như đổi lại là người khác, cho dù mình ăn không có tác dụng gì, nhưng cũng chưa chắc đã muốn tiện nghi cho người khác.

Một chén nước “Ngọc Thung Dung” này uống vào, khí sắn Yến Vô Sư quả nhiên ôn hòa đi rất nhiều. Thẩm Kiều lúc này mới để ly xuống, tiếp tục tĩnh tọa, suy tư về những vấn đề liên quan đến “Chu Dương Sách”.

“Chu Dương Sách” tổng cộng có năm quyển, trong đó có một quyển liên quan đến võ công của Ma Môn, chính là nội dung trong tấm lụa mà Yến Vô Sư đoạt được từ trên tay Trần Cung. Hắn cũng từng xem qua, ít nhất mấy ngàn chữ, ngôn từ tinh tế, ý nghĩa sâu xa, quả thực đều là lời bình về võ công của Nhật Nguyệt Tông năm đó. Thẩm Kiều xem thêm cũng vô ích, bởi lẽ thứ hắn luyện, là đạo tâm, những cái đó thật sự không có liên quan gì tới hắn.

Liên quan đến võ công của ba nhà Nho Thích Đạo, trong bốn quyển còn lại, Thẩm Kiều đã xem qua hai. Một quyển là do được ân sư Kỳ Phượng Các truyền thụ, một quyển khác là ở trong chùa Xuất Vân, dưới con mắt của mọi người, do chính hắn đọc lên, đã bị Yến Vô Sư hủy diệt.

Ngoài ra, còn hai quyển nữa, một quyển giấu trong nội cung Bắc Chu, một quyển thì nằm trong Thiên Nhai Tông.

Vì “Chu Dương Sách” quá nổi tiếng, là đệ nhất kỳ thư trong thiên hạ, người người đều muốn có. Ngày đó, Đậu Yến Sơn không biết lấy được tin tức về một quyển “Chu Dương Sách” từ chỗ nào, nên đã ra lệnh cho phó bang chủ Vân Phất Y tự mình mua lại vật đó từ người chủ cũ, sau đó dùng danh nghĩa áp tiêu đưa về cho chính mình. Ai ngờ trên đường đi lại bị Yến Vô Sư chặn lại, cuối cùng còn trực tiếp phá hỏng một quyển kia. Cho nên ở trong lòng, hắn hận Yến Vô Sư thấu xương, tham gia trận vây giết cũng không kỳ quái. Bất cứ người nào ở trong tình huống như vậy, đều cảm thấy cách làm này của Yến Vô Sư thực sự quá khiến người ta hận.

Tuy nhiên, rất nhiều người biết “Chu Dương Sách” tốt, nhưng lại không biết nó tốt ở đâu, còn cho rằng bên trong nhất định là có chứa bí pháp võ công tuyệt thế, luyện được là có thể làm đệ nhất thiên hạ. Như Kỳ Phượng Các năm đó và Yến Vô Sư của bây giờ, cũng đều chưa thể khám phá toàn bộ điểm tốt của nó. Mãi đến tận khi võ công của Thẩm Kiều tẫn phế, mới biết được tác dụng cực lớn của “Chu Dương Sách”, đó là tái tạo căn cơ. Chân khí Chu Dương Sách tích hợp từ ba nhà Nho Thích Đạo, người dùng nó luyện tập dường như ngay từ khi bắt đầu đã cao hơn so với người khác một bậc. Con đường khác nhau, tất nhiên cảnh giới về sau cũng sẽ khác nhau.

Chỉ là cho dù rất nhiều cao thủ biết rõ điểm này, họ cũng không thể thật sự phế bỏ hoàn toàn võ công mà một lần nữa luyện “Chu Dương Sách”. Thêm vào đó, người từng xem qua “Chu Dương Sách”, tất nhiên đều tự cho mình là thông minh, hơn nữa không chịu giao lưu cùng người khác, cho nên nhìn khắp thiên hạ, người thật sự có thể lý giải tinh túy trong “Chu Dương Sách”, e là không quá vài người.

Trước mắt, Thẩm Kiều đang đứng ở giữa sườn núi, đã cảm thấy được thiên địa rộng lớn, không gì không thể, nhưng dù sao cũng không bằng người đứng ở trên đỉnh núi. Tuy nói mấy quyển “Chu Dương Sách” độc lập với nhau, nhưng dù sao vẫn có chút liên hệ ràng buộc. Cho nên hiện tại hắn tình cờ luyện đến chỗ nào không hiểu, không tìm được đáp án, thì chỉ có thể tự mình tìm tòi. E là đợi đến khi xem được toàn bộ hai quyển còn lại, tình huống như vậy sẽ hoàn toàn thay đổi.

Một quyển giấu trong nội cung Bắc Chu kia còn dễ nói, có lần gặp mặt trước đó, Vũ Văn Ung có lẽ có thể nguyện ý cho mượn.

Nhưng Thiên Nhai Tông thì khó mà nói. Phật Môn và Đạo Môn xưa nay không thể nói là có giao tình, các tông trong thiên hạ hiện giờ vì chuyện tranh ai là nhất, cho nên đều tự mình nâng đỡ minh chủ riêng, khiến cho thiên hạ hỗn loạn không dừng. Thiên Nhai tông không thể vô duyên vô cớ đem bảo vật trấn phái của mình cho người không liên quan mượn đọc.

Nghĩ đến đây, thời gian đã qua nửa đêm, Thẩm Kiều bất tri bất giác đã mơ hồ ngủ mất.

Mãi đến tận lúc sắc trời dần sáng, hắn mới hoàn toàn tỉnh lại.

Một giấc ngủ này cũng không quá sâu, nhưng Thẩm Kiều từ nhỏ đã học theo công phu đạo gia, tính tình đạm bạc, chưa từng vì chuyện gì khó mà cứ quẩn mãi trong lòng, chỉ cần nhận thấy mọi việc không thẹn với lòng, đương nhiên sẽ không suốt ngày ăn không ngon ngủ không yên, cho nên mặc dù là ngồi thiền, cũng có thể dưỡng thần.

Chỉ là trong sự đạm mạc trước kia còn mang theo hai phần ngây thơ, nhưng dưới năm tháng chập trùng, hai phần ngây thơ này cũng đã từ từ lắng lại, dù cách xử sự của hắn vẫn luôn khoan dung độ lượng, nhưng đã chậm rãi học được làm sao nhận biết lòng người, không còn dễ dàng bị người ta che mắt nữa.

Đôi mắt còn chưa mở, hắn đã cảm giác được tầm mắt từ người trên giường đang rơi trên người mình.

Không cần nhìn cũng biết là ai, mà không biết lần này tỉnh lại sẽ biến thành nhân cách nào đây. Nếu như vẫn thô bạo tàn ác như tối qua, vậy thì đành phải đánh ngất thêm lần nữa, hoặc là trực tiếp thuê xe ngựa, đem người ném lên, sau đó gấp rút lên đường là được, như vậy cũng tránh được rất nhiều phiền phức.

Tâm niệm Thẩm Kiều thay đổi rất nhanh, hắn chậm rãi mở mắt ra, hai người cách nhau không xa, cho nên hắn vẫn có thể nhìn thấy thần sắc trên mặt đối phương.

Chỉ thấy mặt Yến Vô Sư không chút gợn sóng, trong ánh mắt cũng mang theo hàm ý không rõ. Tâm hắn lộp bộp một tiếng, không hề cảm thấy cao hứng hơn chút nào: “Yến tông chủ?”

Yến Vô Sư nghiền ngẫm cười: “Sao vậy, hình như ngươi không quá nguyện ý nhìn thấy ta?”

Thẩm Kiều hơi hạ mi xuống: “Không có.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Một thân nữ trang này của ta, là do ngươi mặc vào?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Chuyện gấp đành chịu, cũng có thể tránh được không ít tra xét, giúp Yến tông chủ sớm ngày quay lại Trường An.”

Yến Vô Sư tựa hồ không quá để ý, y thậm chí còn hứng thú sờ lên búi tóc trên đầu, sau đó sờ sờ ống tay áo, rồi mới nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Muốn đóng giả thì nên đóng cho giống. Nữ tử sẽ luôn để móng tay, cho dù không để, cũng sẽ thoa chút sơn lên đó. Bằng không, người có tâm nếu nhìn thấy bàn tay khớp xương rõ ràng thế này, cũng biết là giả gái.”

Thẩm Kiều giật giật khóe miệng, lòng nói ta làm sao biết nhiều như vậy, ta cũng đã từng đóng giả đâu.

Ngoài miệng lại nói: “Yến tông chủ nói rất phải, nếu như ngươi muốn bôi chút sơn, vậy ta hiện tại ra đường mua thêm là được.”

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày cười nói: “Ngươi hình như không quá tình nguyện nói chuyện với ta? Sao vậy? Tạ Lăng dù sao cũng chỉ là một tia tàn hồn của ta, cứ như vậy đã lọt vào mắt xanh của ngươi, ôn nhu đối đãi, ngược lại, đối với ta lại không coi ra gì. Lẽ nào A Kiều đã quên, ai mới thật sự là Yến Vô Sư sao?”

Ngày đó Thẩm Kiều quyết định đi cứu Yến Vô Sư, vốn cũng không phải để cho đối phương quay đầu là bờ, càng không phải vì muốn y cảm kích. Ai ngờ do kẽ hở ma tâm của Yến Vô Sư, hắn lại bất ngờ tao ngộ “Tạ Lăng” và “A Yến”. Bằng không hắn một chút cũng không nguyện có dính dáng gì tới đối phương, chỉ ước từ nay về sau ngay cả mặt mũi cũng không cần thấy mới tốt.

“Tạ Lăng là Tạ Lăng, Yến Vô Sư là Yến Vô Sư, dù như thế nào, ta cũng không dám quên Yến tông chủ.” Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói.

Ánh mắt Yến Vô Sư rơi vào vết thương trên môi hắn, kinh ngạc cười nói: “Sao vậy, Tạ Lăng không có phần lớn ký ức của ta, ngay cả muốn thân thiết như thế nào cũng quên mất, vội vã cắn ngươi đến mức thương tích như vậy sao?”

Được y nhắc nhở, Thẩm Kiều mới ý thức được trên môi còn chút đau đớn mơ hồ. Nhưng từ xưa tới nay hắn không giỏi việc châm biếm lại, cho nên chì đành trầm mặc không phản ứng,

Yến Vô Sư không để ý lắm, lại cười nói: “Nếu đã lấy được tấm lụa, tu bổ kẽ hở ma tâm cũng coi như có hi vọng. Việc này quả thực cần phải đa tạ ngươi. Nếu như không có ngươi dẫn ta thâm nhập Xúc Khương, ta không thể lấy được tấm lụa từ trong tay Trần Cung. A Kiều, ngươi cứ lấy đức báo oán như vậy, làm cho ta cảm thấy chuyện ngày đó đưa ngươi cho Tang Cảnh Hành cũng có chút hổ thẹn đấy!”

Ngoài miệng nói thẹn, trên thực tế ngữ khí lại không có nửa điểm tâm ý hổ thẹn, đây mới thật sự là Yến Vô Sư. Y là người, nếu đã làm, cho dù có phụ hết người trong thiên hạ, cũng sẽ không cảm thấy thẹn trong lòng. Cho dù thời gian có quay ngược, chỉ sợ y vẫn sẽ bức Thẩm Kiều bước đến ranh giới đó, vẫn như cũ làm ra lựa chọn như vậy.

Nói cho cùng, chính như Yến Vô Sư từng nói. Y không cần bằng hữu, chỉ cần đối thủ. Mà đối thủ chỉ có thể có thực lực ngang y, người có thể sóng vai đứng cạnh y, tất cả chỉ là do Thẩm Kiều tự mình phỏng đoán, sai lầm ảo tưởng mà thôi.

Cho đến hôm nay, Thẩm Kiều sao còn có thể không nghĩ ra được điểm này. Cho nên hắn không nói tiếp những câu đó, trái lại hỏi chính sự: “Rời khỏi Vương thành, đi về phía Trung Nguyên, nguy cơ bại lộ hành tung của ngươi càng lúc càng lớn. Với tu vi hiện giờ của ngươi, có lẽ chính ngươi cũng tạm thời chưa muốn chính diện đối kháng với đám người Tuyết Đình thiền sư. Hiện giờ ngươi đang là cái đích để người người chỉ trích, bốn bề thọ địch, nếu như bị phát hiện, tất sẽ kéo theo phiền phức không ngừng. Mà lần này đi Trường An, lộ trình không hề ngắn, chính ngươi có tính toán gì không?”

Yến Vô Sư thấy vẻ mặt hắn tẻ nhạt, rõ ràng không muốn nói chuyện tào lao với mình, cố tình trên môi lại mang thương tích, phá hủy mấy phần cảm giác cấm dục, phảng phất như pho tượng thần tiên bị dính lên chút hồng trần yên hỏa, trong lòng chợt cảm thấy thú vị, không khỏi trêu chọc: “Ngươi và Bắc Chu vốn không liên quan, không thể chỉ vì từng gặp Vũ Văn Ung một lần mà đã nguyện ý đứng ở phía hắn giúp đỡ ta đó chứ? Để cho ta đoán chút nào, chẳng lẽ ngươi từ lâu đã vụng trộm nảy sinh tinh cảm khó nói với ta, lại vì bị ta tự tay đưa cho Tang Cảnh Hành mà đau đớn thấu tâm, nhưng tình cũ khó quên, Tạ Lăng xuất hiện càng khiến cho lửa tình đã tắt cùng cháy, muốn để ta mặc xiêm y nữ nhân lên, nhân dịp ta thần trí không rõ, gạo nấu thành cơm, khiến ta phải lấy thân báo đáp?”

Dù là Thẩm Kiều luôn luôn đàng hoàng trịnh trọng, cũng bị lời tự luyến lần này của y lôi đến đen mặt: “Nếu Yến tông chủ không chịu đàng hoàng nói chuyện chính sự, ta đành trực tiếp đánh xỉu ngươi ném về Trường An cũng được.”

Yến Vô Sư bật cười: “Được được, ngươi đừng nóng, chúng ta không lập tức quay về Trường An, trước tới Vị Châu đã.”

Y xưa nay tính tình tráo trở, lúc tâm tình tốt liền nói cười vui vẻ, ôn tồn dụ dỗ cũng là chuyện thường.

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Vì sao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Chính như lời ngươi mới nói, hiện tại võ công của ta chưa khôi phục, xuất hiện trước mặt người khác là quá mức rêu rao. Lục Hợp bang, Phật môn, Hợp Hoan tông, Pháp Kính tông, thậm chí cả người Đột Quyết, mỗi bên đều muốn đẩy ta vào chỗ chết. Với năng lực hiện giờ của ngươi, cũng không có cách nào có thể che chở được cho ta.”

Thẩm Kiều ở trong lòng thầm mắng, cái này thì trách ai được, ngươi gây thù khắp chốn, bản lãnh này cũng không phải ai cũng làm được. Nếu không có ta vì đại cục mà không thèm tính toán với ngươi, lúc này đã gia ngập hàng ngũ truy giết ngươi từ lâu rồi.

Yến Vô Sư không nghe thấy câu oán thầm của hắn, nhưng vẻ mặt Thẩm Kiều đã hoàn toàn bán đứng hắn rồi. Yến Vô Sư cảm thấy rất có tâm trạng, nhìn hắn một lúc lâu, mới hỏi: “Phía bên Trường An có truyền đến tin tức gì không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nghe nói đại quân Bắc Chu tiến quân thần tốc, Bắc Tề không có mấy lực lượng dám chống đối. Nếu không có chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn, Nghiệp thành đã sụp rồi.”

Yến Vô Sư ừm một tiếng: “Ta đã an bài nhân thủ bên người Vũ Văn Ung. Trong thời gian ngắn hắn sẽ không xảy ra chuyện gì. Mà nếu như xảy ra chuyện, chúng ta hiện giờ chạy tới cũng không kịp, Hoán Nguyệt tông có phủ đệ tại Vị Châu, trước cứ tới nơi này nghỉ ngơi đã, sau đó tìm người truyền tin tới Trường An sau.”

Nếu y đã quyết như vậy, Thẩm Kiều cũng không có dị nghị.

“Vậy ngươi nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi đi đâu vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Mua cho ngươi chút sơn móng tay.”

“….” Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Yến tông chủ cũng có lúc á khẩu không trả lời được.

Hai người ở trong Vương thành Thổ Cốc Hồn đợi vài ngày, rốt cục cũng khởi hành quay về Bắc Chu.

Trước khi đi, Thẩm Kiều còn lén lút một mình dạo quanh nhà Ban Na, thấy Trần Cung không nói dối, tổ phụ nàng quả thật đã trở lại, tổ tôn hai người bình an vô sự, mới thả tâm xuống, lặng yên không tiếng động rời đi.

Yến Vô Sư vẫn như trước xuất hiện tình trạng nhân cách thay đổi, nhưng lúc y thanh tỉnh đã ngày một nhiều lên. Thẩm Kiều phát hiện, nhân cách đầu tiên bị rơi rụng, chính là cái cực kỳ thô bại tàn ác, một lời không hợp liền động thủ kia. Mấy nhân cách còn lại, thời điểm ban ngày rất ít khi xuất hiện, nhưng buổi tối thì lại luân phiên thay đổi.

Nói cách khác, hiện tại vào ban ngày, Yến Vô Sư đã không còn gì khác lúc trước.

Nhưng mà mỗi lần “Tạ Lăng” xuất hiện, đều đặc biệt ỷ lại Thẩm Kiều, thậm chí cả đêm không chịu ngủ, cứ chăm chăm nhìn hắn. Đây là điều mà ngay cả bản tôn Yến Vô Sư cũng không thể khống chế. Cho nên phần lớn thời gian ban ngày, tinh thần Yến Vô Sư đều không quá tốt, thường xuyên phải ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi.

Đầu tháng hai, bọn họ đến được thành Vị Châu.

Mà nguy cơ, cũng dần lặng lẽ đến.


	72. Chapter 72

Vị Châu được thiết lập ở Bắc Ngụy, nằm ở đầu nguồn nước, nên có tên là Vị Châu. Trên thực tế nó mang tên là Tương Võ, nhưng mọi người đã quen coi nó và sông Vị Thủy là một, cho nên đều gọi là Vị Châu thành.

Thành trì này khẳng định không sánh bằng Trường An, nhưng cũng tính là khu trọng trấn phía tây. Nếu như Bắc Chu và Thổ Cốc Hồn nổ ra chiến tranh, nơi này tất sẽ thành tiền tuyến. Chỉ là hiện giờ tạm thời chưa nguy hiểm đến vậy, bởi vì còn chưa tới đầu xuân, khí trời vẫn lạnh, thương lữ vãng lai ít, thành Vị Châu trước sau như một, yên tĩnh bình hòa.

Sáng sớm, A Khinh cầm một câu chổi đi tới cửa.

Hôm qua vừa mới có đợt tuyết hạ xuống, cho nên phải quét dọn sạch sẽ, không đợi chút nữa Ngô bá ra bên ngoài mua đồ nhất định sẽ trượt chân.

Hắn lẩm nhẩm trong miệng vài nhịp nhạc lệch điệu, chỉ có mình hắn hiểu, thầm nghĩ nhanh chóng quét xong tuyết, hắn còn phải đến sân sau xem mấy con mèo vàng thường chạy đến phòng chứa củi mấy ngày trước tránh rét có ở đó không, nếu còn, thì lấy thêm chút đồ cho chúng ăn.

Đêm qua có trận tuyết lớn, ngoài cửa không ngoài suy đoán tích một tầng dày đặc, thỉnh thoảng còn có vài mảng tuyết từ nóc nhà rơi xuống nữa.

Lúc này A Khinh đã quét xong sân, trên người đổ một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, cũng không cảm thấy lạnh, chỉ có chút sụt sịt, nên dừng lại nghỉ ngơi một chút.

Hắn thản nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, sau đó liền nhìn thấy hai người đi từ đầu phố tới.

A Khinh chú ý tới người nam nhân mặc xiêm y màu xanh kia trước. Từ phía xa xa, dung mạo đối phương không thể nhìn rõ, nhưng khí độ cùng hành tung đã lộ ra khí chất không tầm thường. A Khinh cảm thấy rất khó để tìm một từ chuẩn xác để hình dung nó, không, phải nên nói là, hắn chỉ có thể nhớ tới miếng bánh ngọt lạnh ngày hè mình thường ăn, trắng trong long lanh, thấm vào lòng người, đừng nói là ăn, chỉ cần nhìn, đều đã cảm thấy có một loại cảm giác thật thoải mái.

Chờ đối phương đi lại gần, hắn mới phát hiện mình hình dung tới bánh ngọt lạnh là quá mức chính xác. A Khinh chưa từng thấy một nam nhân nào tuấn mỹ như vậy, nhất thời càng nhìn càng ngây ngẩn, mãi đến tận khi phát hiện hai người kia đi về phía hắn, càng lúc càng gần, mới đột nhiên lấy lại tinh thần.

“Bánh ngọt lạnh”, a không, là nam nhân trên lưng đeo bọc hành lý hình dáng dài đi tới trước mặt A Khinh, chắp tay với hắn: “Xin hỏi nơi này có phải Tạ phủ?”

Đổi lại là ngày trước, A Kinh tất nhiên sẽ đáp: Hai chữ “Tạ phủ” to lù lù bày ở trên đầu đó, ngươi mù hay sao mà còn không biết hả, làm sao còn ở đó mà hỏi?

Nhưng lúc này hắn không những không mở miệng cay nghiệt, ngược lại còn đỏ mặt, bình thường nhanh mồm nhanh miệng không cánh mà bay, lại còn lắp ba lắp bắp: “Nhưng ta không, không quen ngươi a?”

“Tiểu công tử, ngươi cũng là người trong phủ này sao?” Đối phương rất có lễ phép mà cười hỏi.

A Khinh chỉ cảm thấy một nửa xương cốt đều đã mềm nhũn.

Lúc này, bên cạnh nam nhân mặc thanh y bỗng nhiên truyền đến một tiếng cười nhẹ: “A Kiều, ngươi hỏi như vậy, chậm rì rì, phải tới lúc nào mới hỏi xong? Trực tiếp bảo lão Ngô đi ra, cứ nói với hắn là chủ nhân đến.”

Lúc này A Khinh mới chú ý tới, đi cùng nam từ mặc áo xanh, còn có một nữ tử mặc váy vàng, đầu đội mịch ly, nhìn không rõ dung mạo.

Chỉ là nữ tử biên thủy này lại có vóc người cao gầy, nhưng loại trước mắt này, đã không thể dùng hai từ cao gầy để mà hình dung, mà phải nói là giống như nam nhân cao to mang thân hình nữ tử, hết sức hiếm thấy.

Lại nói đến thanh âm, cũng không khó nghe, nhưng khẳng định cũng không có nhu hòa thanh thuần như nữ tử thường có.

A Khinh hơi hơi nháy mắ: “Các ngươi có phải nhầm rồi không, nơi này của chúng ta không có chủ nhân, chủ nhân Tạ phủ mấy năm trước xuất môn đi xa, đến nay vẫn chưa về!”

Thẩm Kiều định hỏi lại, đã thấy Yến Vô Sư trực tiếp ném một vật vào lòng thiếu niên.

A Khinh theo bản năng tiếp được, cúi đầu nhìn, mới phát hiện là một miếng ngọc màu vàng, không to bằng nửa bàn tay, phía trên điêu khắc cực kỳ tinh mỹ, minh nguyệt quế cành, khói lồng Côn Lôn.

“Giao cho Ngô bá, sau đó bảo hắn tới gặp ta.” Cái người “Nữ tử” căn bản không giống nữ tử kia nói như thế.

A Khinh bỗng nhiên giật cả mình, hắn nhớ rõ Ngô bá từng nhắc nhở, cho nên đã gần như hiểu rõ người trước mắt rốt cuộc là ai, không nói hai lời liền chạy vào trong nhà, tiện thể đóng sập cửa lại, trực tiếp ngăn hai người Thẩm Kiều Yến Vô Sơ ở bên ngoài.

Tính cảnh giác của hắn ngược lại khá cao, chỉ là chưa từng qua tôi luyện, cái loại hành vi này ở trước mặt người ta, coi như là khá ấu trĩ.

Hai người đứng ở ngoài một lúc, mới thấy cửa lớn một lần nữa được mở ra. Một ông lão đầu hoa râm từ trong đi ra, phía sau còn có thiếu niên vừa rồi.

Ánh mắt ông lão đảo qua người Thẩm Kiều, rơi vào trên người Yến Vô Sư đang đội mịch ly, không xác định nói: “Chủ nhân?”

Yến Vô Sư ừ một tiếng.

Chỉ một tiếng này, làm cho ông lão không thể nào nhận sai được nữa. Lão vui mừng không xiết, gần như muốn xông về phía trước hành lễ, nhưng đi được mấy bước lại cố gắng nhịn xuống, vội vàng mờ bọn họ đi vào.

“Mời, mời, vào rồi nói sau!”

A Khinh đi theo phía sau Ngô bá, hiếu kỳ đánh giá hai người.

Hắn không phải người trong Hoán Nguyệt tông, chỉ là khi còn bé là cô nhi được Ngô bá thu lưu, về sau vẫn luôn lưu lại trong tòa nhà không quá lớn này làm bạn với Ngô bá, giúp ông quét tước gian nhà. Ngô bá nói với hắn không quá nhiều, nhưng A Khinh mơ hồ biết được tòa nhà này cũng có chủ nhân. Ngô bá chỉ ở đây nhận nhiệm vụ trông giữ mà thôi. Chỉ là chủ nhân không biết là người phương nào, cũng chẳng biết khi nào mới về, khả năng qua vài năm sẽ trở lại, nhưng cũng có thể là cả đời cũng không trở lại.

A Khinh vốn tưởng rằng chủ nhân “đã đi xa” trong miệng Ngô bá là đã bất người qua đời, dù thế nào cũng không nghĩ tới có ngày đối phương lại đột nhiên xuất hiện trước mặt hắn, lại còn hóa trang thành nữ nhân.

“A Khinh.” Ngô bá gọi hắn, “Con đi xuống bếp nấu chút cháo, làm vài món điểm tâm. Công tử đã trở lại, chắc chắn là lặn lội đường xa, thế nào cũng phải ăn chút gì đó cho thân thể ấm áp lên.”

“Dạ, con đi liền!” A Khinh nghe Ngô bá nói, lập tức đáp ứng, vội vã rời đi.

Yến Vô Sư nhìn bóng lưng hắn, liếc mắt qua, bỏ mịch ly xuống: “Gân cốt cũng ổn, chỉ là có chút đần, người trong Hoán Nguyệt tông chỉ cần tâm tư linh hoạt, vẻ ngoài lung linh, hắn không đủ tư cách.”

Ngô bá vội nói: “Tiểu nhân thu lưu nó, chỉ là do một mình nhàn rỗi tẻ nhạt, nên muốn có đứa nhỏ này làm bạn thôi. Nó là đứa nhỏ thành thật không dám có nửa điểm không an phận nào!”

Tòa nhà này vốn là một cứ điểm của Hoán Nguyệt tông, dùng danh nghĩa của Biên Duyên Mai mua lại, vì đệ tử Hoán Nguyệt tông ở bên ngoài đều dùng tên giả mang họ Tạ, nên cứ là tòa nhà, đều thống nhất mang tên Tạ phủ. Ngơi này do Ngô bá trông coi, mấy năm ở chung, lão đối với A Khinh cũng có vài phần trìu mến, cũng có tồn tại ý nghĩ đưa hắn vào Hoán Nguyệt tông.

Chỉ là lão căn bản không dám đem chủ ý này đánh tới trên người Yến Vô Sư, vốn là muốn chờ Biên Duyên Mai hoặc Ngọc Sinh Yên đi ngang qua đây, rồi chọn thời điểm cầu một câu. Nào ngờ, hai người kia còn chưa tới, lại trực tiếp rước lấy vị đại phật này, lập tức ngay cả nói cũng không dám nói ra.

Thẩm Kiều chợt nói: “Ngốc ngếch cũng có nghĩa không dễ dàng bị vật ngoài thân mê hoặc, không hẳn là không thể toàn tâm toàn ý luyện võ. Ta lại cảm thấy đứa nhỏ này tâm tư đơn thuần, rất tốt, nếu như nó không hề liên quan gì đến Hoán Nguyệt tông, lại có ý tập võ, ta có thể dẫn dắt thay.”

Lúc này hắn nghĩ tới Bích Hà tông từng trải qua trận đại biến, môn phái héo tàn, muốn tìm mầm mống tốt cũng không phải dễ. Tư chất của A Khinh, cái loại tông sư mắt cao hơn đầu như Yến Vô Sư này có lẽ nhìn không lọt, nhưng đặt ở trong Bích Hà tông, lại rất có khả năng.

Yến Vô Sư bật cười: “A Kiều a, lần đi cùng nhau này, cũng chưa từng thấy ngươi ưu ái người nào như vậy. Theo ta thấy, nếu muốn bàn về tư chất gân cốt, mấy tiểu hài tử vừa gặp trên đường chẳng phải còn tốt hơn sao? Ngươi không phải là thấy nó vừa rồi cứ nhìn chằm chằm mình, mê luyến dung mạo ngươi, cho nên mới nói như vậy đó chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Yến tông chủ tự mình háo sắc, cũng đừng cho rằng người trong thiên hạ này đều háo sắc như ngươi.”

Hắn vốn không muốn để ý đến Yến Vô Sư, chỉ vì nếu hai người cãi nhau, hắn thắng thì ít mà thua thì nhiều. Cho nên lúc Yến Vô Sư khôi phục tính tình nguyên bản, hắn vẫn tận lực giảm bớt số lần nói chuyện cùng đối phương, không ngờ nhịn cả một đường, lại vấp ngã ở đây.

Đúng như dự đoán, Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Thực sắc tính dã, người nào chả vậy. Ta quả thật thích dung mạo của ngươi, lại càng thích ngươi đối xử lạnh nhạt với ta như vậy, đây có gì không tốt mà không dám thừa nhận? Ngươi đối với Tạ Lăng, A Yến thì ôn nhu mọi cách, thấy ta đi ra liền nửa câu cũng không chịu mở lời. Nói cho cùng, Tạ Lăng cũng tốt, A Yến cũng được, đều là một mặt của Yến Vô Sư ta mà thôi. Nhưng nếu Tạ Lăng và A Yến đều đổi sang khuôn mặt già nua như Ngô bá này, lại thân cận với ngươi nhiều hơn nữa, có phải ngươi cũng có vài phần kính trọng với bọn họ hay không?”

Ngô bá vô tội bị kéo vào, lão không rõ quan hệ giữa Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư, cho nên không dám nói gì, chỉ đành cười gượng.

Thẩm Kiều ừ một tiếng: “Ta quả thực thấy ngươi liền phiền, so với nói chuyện cùng ngươi, ta thà nói thêm hai câu với Tạ Lăng.”

Yến Vô Sư mặc dù vẫn cười, nhưng nụ cười trên mặt đã biến đổi đến mức trở nên nguy hiểm.

Ngô bá lại không thể bỏ đi, ở lại thì lúng túng, nghe đoạn đối thoại của họ, chỉ hận không thể biến mình thành trong suốt.

Ngày trước lão từng ở cùng Yến Vô Sư một thời gian, biết rằng mỗi khi đối phương nở nụ cười như thế, rõ ràng sẽ có người gặp xui xẻo.

Ai ngờ nụ cười này qua đi, Yến Vô Sư lại càng ôn nhu hơn: “Được rồi, coi như ta nói sai. Đoạn đường này, ta mặc ngươi ép ta đóng nữ nhân cũng không kêu một tiếng, tận lực phối hợp, chẳng lẽ còn không thể nhận được một sắc mặt tốt của ngươi hay sao? Thẩm chưởng giáo Thẩm đại nhân độ lượng, chắc sẽ không cùng ta tính toán chứ.”

Tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông là một người cuồng ngạo cỡ nào, mấy ai từng thấy y ép mình xin lỗi người khác? Đừng nói là Ngô bá bị hù, ngay cả Thẩm Kiều cũng thấy bất ngờ.

Mặc dù Thẩm Kiều không nhận nổi câu nói này, nhưng khi mở miệng đã thoáng hòa hoãn ngữ điệu lại: “Ngươi và Ngô bá chắc chắn còn nhiều chuyện cần nói, ta sẽ không làm phiền. Nơi này còn phòng khách chứ, ta muốn nghỉ ngơi một lát.”

Thấy Yến Vô Sư không tỏ vẻ phản đối, Ngô bá vội nói: “Có, quanh năm đều thu dọn, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể ở, ta dẫn ngài qua.”

Lão dẫn Thẩm Kiều đi thu xếp, rất nhanh đã trở lại bái kiến Yến Vô Sư.

“Tông chủ bình an vô sự, thực sự là vạn hạnh! Lúc trước tiểu nhân nghe nói ngài bị, bị… Còn không dám tin tưởng, việc này quả nhiên chỉ là lời đồn thổi!”

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười nói: “Cũng không hẳn là lời đổn, ta quả thực bị thương nhẹ, hiện giờ vẫn chưa hoàn toàn hồi phục.”

Ngô bá a một tiếng: “Vậy vị vừa rồi….”

Yến Vô Sư: “Hắn họ Thẩm, ở chỗ này, đối đãi với hắn như với ta là được.”

Ngô bá vội vàng đáp ứng, không dám hỏi nhiều.

Yến Vô Sư: “Trong khoảng thời gian này, bên ngoài có xảy ra chuyện gì không?”

Ngô bá: “Tin ngài qua đời truyền khắp giang hồ, tiểu nhân không muốn tin, nhưng vẫn sai người đưa tin tới Trường An, chỉ là đại công tử vẫn chưa hề trả lời. Nghe nói đám người Hợp Hoan tông nhân cơ hội này tới gây cho chúng ta không ít phiền phức. Nhưng tiểu nhân có ghi nhớ lời dặn dò của ngài, vẫn luôn cẩn thận thu mình, không để nơi này bại lộ.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Bên Vũ Văn Ung thì sao?”

Ngô bá: “Chu Chủ tự mình thân chinh, Tề quốc bị diệt, hiện giờ danh vọng như mặt trời ban trưa, ngay cả Đột Quyết và Trần quốc phía nam cũng không dám lớn tiếng cướp đoạt ánh hào quang. Bên Chu Chủ sau khi nghe được tin tức về ngài, nghe nói cũng phái người đi tìm những người vây giết ngài ngày đó gây phiền phức. Chỉ là Lục Hợp bang còn có thế lực hiển ra bên ngoài, mấy người còn lại hành tung bất định. Môn phái mỗi người đều không ở trong nội cảnh Chu quốc, Chu Chủ dù sao cũng không phải người trong giang hồ, thế lực triều đình có chút thua kém, cuối cùng cũng chỉ phá được vài phân đà của Lục Hợp bang ở triều Chu mà thôi.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi đưa tin tới Trường An từ khi nào?”

Ngô bá: “Năm trước, ngày mười lăm tháng mười hai tết.”

Một lần đưa đi nhận về này, quả thực không thể nhanh như vậy, nhưng cũng có thể là bên phía Biên Duyên Mai đã xảy ra biến cố gì đó.

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta ở chỗ này mấy ngày, tiện chờ hồi âm từ Trường An. Ngươi đi an bài một chút, không nên để cho những người không liên quan để lọt tin tức ra ngoài.”

Ngô bá vội nói: “Vâng, xin chủ nhân yên tâm! A Khinh tuy rằng không biết thân phận của tiểu nhân, nhưng đứa nhỏ này nhanh miệng, lai lịch cũng sạch sẽ, nhất định sẽ không gây chuyện thị phi gì đâu.”

Tự mình đưa Yến Vô Sư tới gian phòng nghỉ ngơi xong, Ngô bá từ hậu viện đi ra, liền thấy A Khinh đã làm xong cơm nước mang tới.

“A bá, đồ ăn làm xong rồi, giờ đưa tới ạ?”

Ngô bá gật gật đầu: “Nhớ đừng lắm miệng, không nên hỏi thì đừng hỏi. Bình thường ở trước mặt ta cằn nhằn vài câu thì không sao, trước mặt chủ nhân thì không thể như vậy, y không thích người nói nhiều.”

A Khinh đầu tiên là đồng ý, sau đó nhịn không được hiếu kỳ hỏi một câu: “A bá, chủ nhân của ngài, chính là công tử của Tạ phủ này, y rốt cục là nam hay nữ ạ?”

Ngô bá đen mặt: “Tất nhiên là nam, con ngay cả nam hay nữ cũng không nhận ra à?”

A Khinh lẩm bẩm: “Ai mà biết được, nói không chừng y lại có ham mê đặc thù gì đó. Con thấy vẫn là vị công tử đi cùng với y kia tốt ở chung tốt hơn a.”

Thanh âm của hắn cực nhỏ, ai ngờ vẫn bị Ngô bá nghe được, sau gáy liền bị vỗ một cái: “Nói bậy cái gì đấy, còn không mau mang tới, bảo con ngậm kín miệng, nói nhiều tất lỡ lời, im lặng là vàng hiểu chưa!”

“Ui da!”


	73. Chapter 73

Từ khi còn nhỏ, A Khinh đã lớn lên tại Vị Châu, an bình yên ổn, chưa từng nhìn thấy thế giới bên ngoài. Hiện giờ trong nhà có thêm hai người, tâm lý tự nhiên sẽ rất hiếu kỳ, tuy rằng Ngô bá luôn miệng căn dặn nếu không có chuyện gì thì đừng tới quấy rầy người ta, nhưng hắn vẫn muốn nhân cơ hội đưa cơm, tình cờ trò chuyện thêm hai câu cùng Thẩm Kiều.

Đương nhiên, nếu là Yến Vô Sư, cho hắn thêm mười lá gan, hắn cũng không dám tìm người bắt chuyện —— thiếu niên có loại trực giác giống như dã thú, ai dễ nói chuyện, ai không thể tới gần, hắn vẫn nhận biết rõ ràng.

Ngày hôm đó, như thường ngày, hắn mang theo cơm nước đã chuẩn bị xong đưa tới cửa phòng Thẩm Kiều.

Bên trong không có tiếng trả lời, nhưng a Khinh hiển nhiên đã quen, sau khi trời sáng, Thẩm Kiều gần như luôn ở ngoài sân luyện kiếm. A Khinh tự nhiên đẩy cửa đi vào, đem rổ đựng đặt trên bàn, lấy cháo hoa và điểm tâm sáng bưng ra.

Phía sau vang lên tiếng bước chân, A Khinh nở nụ cười quay đầu nói: “Thẩm công tử, ngài đã về rồi, may quá….”

Nói được một nửa thì im bặt, hắn suýt chút nữa bị nước miếng chính mình nghẹn chết, té nhào một cái lăn dậy, vẻ mặt cười hì hì trong nháy mắt biến thành nụ cười gượng câu nệ: “Kính chào chủ công.”

“Ngươi hình như không quá muốn thấy ta.” Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày, vừa nói vừa vào, tự nhiên như thường.

Y không mặc y phục nữ nhân như lần đầu tiên đến nữa, tóc mai cũng đã khôi phục màu sắc vốn có, một thân áo xanh, tựa cười tựa không, phong lưu hiển lộ.

Nhưng A Khinh lại không hiểu sao cảm thấy rất sợ hãi, thậm chí không dám nhìn thẳng vào y, cũng đánh mất vẻ tùy ý ban đầu, nhanh chóng cúi người nói: “A Khinh không dám, là Ngô bá dặn dò A Khinh phải cung kính đối với chủ công, không thể mạo phạm.”

Yến Vô Sư hơi nhếch môi, trực tiếp ngồi xuống trước án thư, tư thế tùy ý: “Ngươi đối với ta câu nệ như vậy, lại tùy ý với Thẩm Kiều như thế, có vẻ là rất yêu thích hắn?”

A Khinh lắp ba lắp bắp: “Thẩm công tử, ngài ấy rất tốt!”

Yến Vô Sư ừ một tiếng: “Hắn quả thực đối với bất cứ ai đều rất tốt, cho dù cảm thấy bị làm khó dễ, bị người ta quấy rầy, cũng không thể hiện ra trên mặt.”

Thẩm Kiều ở trong lòng A Khinh, gần như là có tất cả những phẩm chất hoàn mỹ mà hắn hướng tới. Tính nết tốt, vẻ ngoài dễ nhìn, võ công lợi hại, xử sự hiền lành. Một người như vậy, đừng nói là A Khinh, cho dù là những thiếu niên khác có cùng độ tuổi với A Khinh, đều sẽ quý mến yêu thích. A Kinh ở trong phủ này, mỗi ngày chỉ có mình Ngô bá là bạn, một người có tuổi tương đương làm bạn chơi cũng không có, đột nhiên lại mọc ra một Thẩm Kiều, tự nhiên sẽ nảy sinh lòng thân cận, muốn nói thêm hai ba câu với hắn, đây vốn là chuyện rất bình thường.

Nhưng mà đến trong miệng Yến Vô Sư, lại mang tới một hai phần ý tứ hàm xúc không tầm thường. A Khinh nghe thấy lời này, liền cảm thấy có chút khổ sở, thầm nghĩ hóa ra mỗi ngày mình chạy tới đây tìm ngài ấy nói chuyện, là làm khó cho ngài ấy sao?

Thiếu niên cúi đầu, tâm tình ủ rũ như cún con.

Nhưng Yến Vô Sư cũng sẽ không nảy sinh chút lòng thương tiếc nào, còn lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu, bồi thêm một câu, giải quyết dứt khoát: “Cho nên ngươi phải tự biết thân biết phận.”

A Khinh: “Dạ.”

Âm thanh hạ xuống, gần như là khổ sở đến mức muốn rơi lệ.

Ngay tại lúc này, Thẩm Kiều cầm theo kiếm đi từ ngoài vào, trên mặt hắn còn có chút mồ hôi mỏng, nhưng bởi vậy mà sắc mặt càng thêm trắng trẻo, tựa như được bọc trong một vầng sáng nhàn nhạt.

“Sao vậy?” Hắn thấy hai người một đứng một ngồi, không hiểu rõ lắm.

“Sao ngươi lại ở trong phòng ta?” Câu thứ hai là hỏi Yến Vô Sư.

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Ta ngửi thấy mùi cơm, cho nên chạy tới cọ chút.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Không phải A Khinh cũng mang tới chỗ ngươi rồi sao?”

Yến Vô Sư thản nhiên nói: “Ăn của mình, đâu có giống ăn của người khác. Nhìn thấy người ta ăn ngon, mình ăn cũng ngon hơn.”

Lời y nói, Thẩm Kiều một chữ cũng không tin, luôn cảm thấy có chút quái lạ, tựa như trước lúc mình vào đã có chuyện gì đó xảy ra.

“A Khinh?” Thẩm Kiều thấy hắn cúi đầu, ôn nhu nói, “Ngươi làm sao vậy?”

“Không, không có gì! Chủ công và Thẩm công tử cứ chậm rãi dùng, chờ hai ngài ăn xong, ta lại tới thu dọn!” Dứt lời vội vội vàng vàng quay người chạy ra ngoài.

Thoáng nhìn lướt quá, khóe mắt thiếu niên tựa như có chút đỏ, Thẩm Kiều càng lúc càng nghi ngờ, nhìn theo bóng lưng A Khinh, quay đầu hỏi Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi vừa nói gì với nó?”

Yến Vô Sư cười dài nói: “A Kiều a, giọng điệu này của ngươi giống như kiểu gà mẹ che chở con vậy! Đừng quên, A Khinh là người của ta, ta muốn làm gì nó, là chuyện rất bình thường. Người ta mới hơi dựa dẫm một chút, ngươi đã quý mến như vậy. Chúng ta cùng nhau đồng hành lâu như thế, sao mỗi lần ngươi gặp ta đều không thay đổi thái độ vậy?”

Nếu như nói biểu tình vừa rồi của Thẩm Kiều là bình thường, thì giờ khắc này ngay cả chút cảm xúc cũng không còn tồn tại: “Yến tông chủ cũng đâu có thiết tha gì thái độ của ta.”

Thời điểm ma tâm hở, tính tình thay đổi, chính y kỳ thực cũng cảm nhận được, tựa như có thêm một đôi mắt nhìn thế giới bên ngoài. Tuy nhiên chỉ là có thể nhìn, lại không thể nào khống chế được thân thể chính mình.

Cho nên y cũng chỉ có thể “nhìn” thấy Thẩm Kiều ở chung với một mình khác như thế nào. Cho dù là “A Yến” ôn nhu chân thành kia, Thẩm Kiều cũng vẫn để lại ba phần cảnh giác, chỉ có lúc ở Xúc Khương thành, “Tạ Lăng” vốn không nên thức tỉnh vào lúc đó lại dùng toàn lực khống chế thân thể, quay người trở về tìm kiếm Thẩm Kiều, lúc đó Yến Vô Sư nằm trong trạng thái ngủ yên kia, nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều thờ ơ lạnh nhạt nở nụ cười đối với “Tạ Lăng” kia, cũng có thể cảm nhận được nội tâm Thẩm Kiều chấn động.

Người này được sinh ra với một tấm lòng bao dung mềm mại. Người khác trả giá một phần cho hắn, hắn nhất định sẽ hoàn trả gấp vạn ngàn. Người khác sau khi trải qua chuyện Trần Cung và Úc Ái, tuy không nói là lòng đầy phẫn hận nhưng ít nhất cũng sẽ lạnh lòng. Nhưng người này hoàn toàn trái ngược, lại càng bởi vậy mà thêm quý trọng thiện ý, cho dù thiện ý này trong mắt người khác chỉ nhỏ bé đến không đáng kể.

Cho nên Thẩm Kiều mới có thể xem trọng Tạ Lăng đến thế.

E rằng chính là bắt đầu từ khi đó, Thẩm Kiều đã thực sự coi “Tạ Lăng” như một người độc lập mà đối xử, chỉ có lúc đối mặt với hắn, mới đem hắn tách rời ra khỏi Yến Vô Sư. Thẩm Kiều đối xử với người trước hiền lành bao nhiêu thì đối với người sau lạnh nhạt bấy nhiêu.

Có thể chính vì như vậy, Yến Vô Sư mới càng cảm thấy hứng thú dạt dào.

Lúc trước hắn trêu đùa Thẩm Kiều, chỉ với hai mục đích đơn giản, một là vì cảm thấy người này có chút buồn cười, nhiều lần bị người ta phản bội mà vẫn không học khôn được. Người trong thiên hạ lòng đầy hiểm ác, chỉ là ẩn giấu sâu cỡ nào mà thôi. Thẩm Kiều cũng không thể ngoại lệ, cho nên y mới trăm phương ngàn kế muốn dẫn ác ý từ sâu trong nội tâm đối phương ra. Hai là vì muốn đem ma tâm cắm rễ trong tâm hắn, thăm dò kết quả dung hợp của ma tâm và đạo tâm, coi Thẩm Kiều như vật thí nghiệm cho mình.

Nào ngờ thế sự vô thường, Thẩm Kiều không hề bước đi theo thiết định của y, trái lại lại chọn một con đường hoàn toàn khác, dù là trải qua ngàn tầng đau khổ, lòng người hiểm ác, bản tính người này vẫn như trước chẳng hề thay đổi, cho dù là đối với “Tạ Lăng” do chính y phân tách ra, đều dùng thần sắc ôn nhu vui vẻ, chân thành chờ đợi.

Người như vậy, nên nói hắn ngốc, hay là nói hắn cố chấp đây?

Nhưng dưới cái nhìn của Yến Vô Sư, “Tạ Lăng” cũng được, Yến Vô Sư cũng thế, cho dù là thiện hay ác, thống khổ hay tốt đẹp, đối với Thẩm Kiều mà nói đều phải là đặc biệt, căn bản không cần có thêm một con chó con mèo nào xán tới phân mỏng cái sự đặc thù này.

Nghe Thẩm Kiều nói xong, Yến Vô Sư liền cười: “Ai nói ta không cần, ta cần lắm đấy. Nếu như ngươi nguyện ý phân một hai phần đối xử với Tạ Lăng ra cho ta, không biết ta cao hứng cỡ nào đâu.”

Thẩm Kiều có tai như điếc, cúi đầu chuyên tâm húp cháo.

Hiện tại chỉ cần không phải “Tạ Lăng” xuất hiện, lời Yến Vô Sư nói, trong mười câu hắn chỉ nghe nửa câu. Mà nửa câu này còn phải đẩy ra cân nhắc nát bấy, tránh lại giẫm lên vết xe đổ. Một người nếu hai lần cùng rơi vào một dòng sông, vậy thì quá đáng buồn rồi. Thẩm Kiều mặc dù tự nhận mình không phải người thông minh, nhưng cũng không ngốc đến mức đó.

Thấy hắn không tiếp lời, Yến Vô Sư cười cười, cũng không nói thêm, bưng chén cháo lên bắt đầu dùng cơm.

Mấy ngày này đối với với người mà nói, đều có thể coi như là những ngày an bình nhàn hạ nhất. Không nói tới một loạt kinh tâm động phách dưới nền đất Xúc Khương kia, từ khi bọn họ rời khỏi Thổ Cốc Hồn, kẽ hở ma tâm của Yến Vô Sư chưa trừ, Thẩm Kiều vừa phải ứng phó với biến hóa trong nhân cách của y, lại vừa phải chú ý động tĩnh bên ngoài, chỉ vì Yến Vô Sư mang thù khắp chốn, cho nên một khắc cũng không dám thả lỏng, mãi đến tận khi tiến vào nơi này, mới hơi an tâm được chút, có thể chuyên tâm tu luyện chân khí Chu Dương Sách.

Mà Yến Vô Sư, mặc dù Thẩm Kiều không hỏi rõ, nhưng từ biểu hiện của đối phương có thể nhìn ra, tính tình của hắn có xu hướng dần ổn định, rất ít khi xuất hiện tình trạng sau khi ngủ dậy tính tình thay đổi. Chắc nhờ dẫn dắt trên nội dung tấm lụa , dùng khả năng của Yến Vô Sư, việc nối liền kẽ hở ma tâm chỉ là chuyện sớm muộn. Đến lúc đó “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển” nhảy lên một tầng cao mới, võ công tiến cảnh, cho dù người này không phải vô địch thiên hạ, thì cũng cách điểm đó không xa. Đến lúc ấy, cho dù là năm đại cao thủ liên thủ lần nữa, cũng chưa chắc đã có thể bắt được Yến Vô Sư.

Chỉ tiếc Tạ Lăng…. Đáy lòng Thẩm Kiều chợt xẹt qua chút phiền muộn nhàn nhạt, âm thầm than thở một tiếng.

Yến Vô Sư đột nhiên hỏi: “Ngươi đối với A Khinh, vì sao lại có sự xem trọng đặc biệt, dù thế nào cũng không phải vì hắn có chút tương tự với Tạ Lăng nên khiến ngươi di tình đó chứ?”

Ở trước mặt y, Thẩm Kiều hiện giờ trở nên cực kỳ trầm mặc, có thể không nói thì tuyệt đối không nói thêm nửa câu. Nhưng dường như Yến Vô Sư đoán được tâm tình của hắn, khẽ mỉm cười: “Ngươi thích nó, ta cố tình nhìn nó không vừa mắt. Nếu ngươi không chịu nói ra lý do, đợi ngươi đi rồi, ta liền bảo Ngô bá đuổi nó ra khỏi cửa.”

Thẩm Kiều cũng không mắc câu: “Từ trước tới giờ Yến tông chủ tùy tâm sở dục, muốn làm thế nào thì làm thế đó, đâu có cần quan tâm ý kiến của ta.”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Được rồi, vậy ta không đuổi nó ra ngoài nữa, van cầu ngươi nói cho ta biết, được không?”

Đại trượng phu co được dãn được, Yến tông chủ vì đạt thành mục đích, không chừa thủ đoạn nào, xưa nay chưa từng quan tâm đến hai chữ tiết tháo. Đường đường một cao thủ cấp bậc tông sư, chữ cầu vậy mà cứ thế thuận miệng nói ra, chính y không cảm thấy có gì là lạ, nhưng người khác lại nghe không nổi.

Thẩm Kiều thích mềm không thích cứng, từ lâu Yến Vô Sư đã nắm rõ điểm này. Với bên ngoài, mấy lời nói mềm mỏng không ra đâu với đâu, có thể quan hệ đến tôn nghiêm cốt khí, nhưng với người trong Ma Môn, cái này lại chả là gì.

Đúng như dự đoán, tuy rằng Thẩm Kiều để lộ vẻ mặt không khỏe, nhưng vẫn mở miệng: “A Khinh có chút giống đồ đệ ta đã thu.”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Sao ta không biết ngươi từng thu đồ?”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Ngươi cũng từng gặp qua, chính là Thập Ngũ trong Bạch Long quan.”

Nhắc đến việc này, hắn khó tránh khỏi nhớ tới quan chủ và Sơ Nhất, lại nghĩ tới bọn họ vì sao mà chết.

Sau khi tự trách, tất nhiên cũng mất luôn sắc mặt tốt với Yến Vô Sư.

Được rồi, hết chuyện để nói, Yến Vô Sư thông minh tuyệt đỉnh, giờ khắc này lại không phát bệnh, làm sao không nghĩ ra tiền căn hậu quả câu chuyện.

Nhưng y dường như không nhìn thấy vẻ mặt “Ta không muốn nói chuyện với ngươi” của Thẩm Kiều, vẫn tiếp tục cười nói: “Thập Ngũ ta cũng từng gặp qua, gân cốt tư chất thật sự không tệ, nếu như gặp được minh sư, tương lai không hẳn không có thành tựu.”

Loại hành vi không cần mặt mũi này, Thẩm Kiều cũng phục thật.

Hắn đang định hạ lệnh trục khách, bên ngoài tòa nhà liền mơ hồ vang lên tiếng gõ cửa.

Nơi này cách cửa chính khoảng hai hành lang và một gian nhà, nhưng người luyện võ vốn có nhĩ lực tốt, cho nên hai người đều nghe thấy tiếng A Khinh hồi đáp một câu  
“Tới đây”, và tiếng chạy chầm chậm ra mở cửa.

Tạ trạch vốn luôn thanh tĩnh, ít người bái phỏng. Ngô bá ra ngoài mua thức ăn, thường là đi cửa sau, gần như chưa từng ra ngoài từ cửa trước.

Gần như là cùng thời khắc đó, trong tâm Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư bỗng dâng lên một luồng cảm xúc lạ, đó là một loại cảm giác huyền diệu khó có thể hình dung, tựa như cảm giác từ tâm, nhưng phải là đạt đến cấp bậc cao thủ mới có thể xuất hiện loại cảm ứng này.

Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm để ở bên cạnh, kèm theo tiếng mở cửa của A Khinh, tay Thẩm Kiều đã đặt lên thân kiếm.

“Ai vậy?” Thanh âm A Khinh từ xa xa truyền tới.

“Tiểu thí chủ mạnh khỏe, xin hỏi nơi này có phải Tạ phủ?”

Vừa nghe thấy thanh âm này, sắc mặt Thẩm Kiều liền thay đổi.

Cho dù không gặp đối phương nhiều, nhưng làm sao hắn lại không nhận ra!

Nhưng một đường đi tới này bọn họ đều luôn cẩn thận từng li từng tí, cho dù không phải thiên y vô phùng, nhưng cũng đã tận lực không để lộ ra điểm gì đặc biệt, tại sao Tuyết Đình thiền sư lại có thể tìm tới cửa nhanh như vậy?

Chẳng lẽ là bên Trần Cung…?

Hai người nhìn nhau, sắc mặt Yến Vô Sư ngược lại rất trấn định, thậm chí chưa từng xuất hiện quá nhiều biến hóa.

Thẩm Kiều trầm giọng: “Ngươi đi tránh trước đi, ta tới gặp hắn.”

Với tu vi hiện giờ của bọn họ, không ai đủ để làm đối thủ của Tuyết Đình. Nhưng mục tiêu của Tuyết Đình không nằm ở Thẩm Kiều, cho dù đánh không lại, Thẩm Kiều dù sao cũng có thể rời đi.

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày: “Sợ là không kịp nữa rồi.”

Vừa mới dứt lời, thanh âm của Tuyết Đình đã vang lên trong sân: “Yến tông chủ quả thực không phải người thường, bần tăng bội phục.”

Bất quá chỉ trong chớp mắt, đối phương đã từ cửa lớn đi tới phía ngoài gian phòng. Ở đầu kia, A Khinh còn lớn tiếng hô to gọi nhỏ, thở hồng hộc đuổi theo phía sau. Nhưng đừng nói là nắm được góc áo đối phương, ngay cả cái bóng của Tuyết Đình cũng không đuổi kịp.

Chỉ riêng phần năng lực, đi không dính bụi, một bước trải dài này, trên giang hồ đã không có mấy người làm được.

Lúc trước của phòng không khóa, từ góc độ của Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư, tất nhiên có thể thấy bên ngoài có thêm một tăng nhân áo đen.

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười: “Lão lừa trọc đúng là bám dai như đỉa. Ngày đó ngươi cùng mấy tên hề kia hợp sức ám hại ta, món nợ này ta còn chưa tính với ngươi, ngươi đã mặt dày chạy tới cửa tìm ta rồi!”

Tuyết Đình thiên sư cháp hai tay lại, trước tiên chào một cái, mới nói: “Bần tăng cũng không nghĩ tới Yến tông chủ lại lợi hại như vậy, dưới sự vây công của năm đại cao thủ, lại vẫn có thể qua mặt, bình yên vô sự.”

Sau đó liền chào hỏi Thẩm Kiều: “Thẩm đạo trưởng cũng ở đây sao, thật khéo.”

Ngữ điệu của Tuyết Đình thiền sư ôn hòa, không mang theo nửa phần khói lửa, chỉ là câu “Thật khéo” này có mang ý tứ trào phúng bên trong không, sợ là chỉ mình hắn mới biết.

Yến Vô Sư cười ha ha một tiếng: “Trừ lão lừa trọc Tuyết Đình ngươi ra, những kẻ còn lại cũng chỉ là thứ tầm thường. Dùng năm đánh một, ngay cả bản tọa cũng không giết được. Một đám phế vật, còn không thấy ngại mà mở miệng nói hai tiếng cao thủ? Tuyết Đình ngươi vậy mà lại chịu hạ thân phận cùng đứng ngang với bọn chúng, thực sự là càng sống càng thụt lùi!”

Tuyết Đình thiền sư không hề tức giận, sắc mặt hắn ôn hòa, ánh mắt nhìn Yến Vô Sư cũng không mang địch ý: “Một đời người, tre già măng mọc, bần tăng có tuổi, sớm muộn gì cũng phải lui lại nhường người hiền tài, nếu như có thời gian, mấy người Đoạn thí chủ, Đậu bang chủ, không hẳn là thua kém bần tăng.”

“Yến tông chủ khởi tử hoàn sinh, bộ dáng như thường, bình tĩnh xem xét, bần tăng bội phục. Chắc Yến tông chủ hẳn cũng biết, võ đạo càng đi lên, gặp được một đối thủ có thực lực ngang bằng sẽ càng khó khăn. Nếu như có thể lựa chọn, bần tăng cũng muốn cùng Yến tông chủ pha trà chơi cờ, luận bàn võ công, vừa là bằng hữu, vừa là đối thủ.”

“Nhưng tình huống khác biệt, chỉ có thể hành sự khác biệt. Một ngày còn Yến tông chủ, Vũ Văn Ung một ngày không biết kiêng dè, Phật Môn cũng theo đó mà một ngày bị đàn áp. Vì sự hưng thịnh của Phật Môn, bần tăng chỉ có thể đưa ra hạ sách này, không vì tư oán, kính xin Yến tông chủ thứ lỗi.”

Ý của hắn, là hôm nay hắn tới đây, tất nhiên không thể tay không quay về, mà là muốn một kết quả.

Thẩm Kiều: “Xin hỏi đại sư, sao ngươi biết Yến Vô Sư đang ở đây?”

Tuyết Đình : “Người xuất gia không dám nói dối. Thực không dám giấu, bần tăng ở Trường An gặp được Trần Cung, vì Diêm Thú của Hợp Hoan tông từng thương tổn đệ tử của bần tăng, mà Trần Cung lại có quan hệ qua lại với Hợp Hoan tông, cho nên bần tăng muốn lấy được tung tích của Diêm Thú từ trong miệng hắn. Trần Cung nói không biết, vì thoát thân, hắn lợi dụng tin tức Yến tông chủ chưa chết, thậm chí còn bắt được tàn quyền “Chu Dương Sách” báo ra.”

Trước khi chia tay, Trần Cung cũng từng cam kết với hai người Thẩm Kiều là tuyệt đối không tiết lộ hành tung của Yến Vô Sư. Nhưng Thẩm Kiều đối với câu cam kết này của hắn vốn chưa từng ôm mong đợi gì, nghe Tuyết Đình nói, ngược lại có cảm giác quả nhiên là thế.

Thẩm Kiều: “Nhưng từ Trường An đến Thổ Cốc Hồn, ở giữa còn có mấy châu phủ, Trần Cung không biết chúng ta đi nơi nào, sẽ ở lại nơi nào.”

Tuyết Đình: “Không sai, bần tăng từ Trường An một đường tìm tới, đặt chân tại Vị Châu. Vốn định chuẩn bị ngày mai rời đi, trong lúc vô tình lại nghe thấy hai người nói chuyện, một người trong đó nói mình chuyên buôn bán món ăn cho các hộ gia đình, chỉ có một gia đình gần đây vô duyên vô cớ tăng nhu cầu gấp đôi, khiến hắn vô cùng vui sướng.”

Thẩm Kiều thở dài: “Đại sư tâm tư kín đáo, quan sát tỉ mỉ, riêng phần năng lực này, nếu dùng trên việc xử án bắt trộm, sợ là thiên hạ từ đây không còn oan án.”

Tuyết Đình: “Đa tạ Thẩm đạo trưởng đã khích lệ. Hôm nay bần tăng mạo muội tới cửa, thật sự là vì Yến tông chủ mà đến. Thẩm đạo trưởng không có quan hệ đến việc này, kính xin đừng can thiệp vào, để tránh ngộ thương đáng tiếc.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Thật khéo, đại sư muốn giết y, ta lại muốn bảo hộ y.”

Tuyết Đình hơi lộ vẻ kinh ngạc: “Theo bần tăng biết, Ma Môn và Đạo Môn không hề có giao tình, trái lại, Yến Vô Sư nhiều lần vong ân phụ nghĩa, lấy oán trả ơn đối với Thẩm đạo trưởng, không rõ vì sao Thẩm đạo trưởng vẫn muốn che chở cho y?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Chính như đại sư từng nói, một ngày còn y, Vũ Văn Ung liền có thể bình an vô sự. Nhìn thế cục thiên hạ, Tề quốc diệt, chỉ còn hai nước Chu Trần được tính là hưng thịnh. Nam triều tự có Nho môn bảo vệ, không có chỗ để Phật môn chen chân. Đại sư nhiều lần muốn giết Yến Vô Sư, hẳn là muốn lót đường cho Đột Quyết làm chủ Trung Nguyên?”

Tuyết Đình nói một tiếng a di đà phật: “Nói như vậy, Thẩm đạo trưởng cũng đứng bên Chu Chủ?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không sai?”

Tuyết Đình khe khẽ thở dài: “Vậy xem ra hôm nay bần tăng chỉ có thể vượt qua cửa ai Thẩm đạo trưởng trước rồi.”

Chữ “rồi” vừa dứt, tử kim trượng nhẹ nhàng đụng vào tảng đá xanh, tiếng vang trầm thống nổ rần bên tai Thẩm Kiều.

Cùng lúc đó, xoẹt một tiếng, Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm rời vỏ, Thẩm Kiều bay người lên, một kiếm một trượng giao nhau trên không trung, trong nháy mắt dệt ra vô số quang ảnh. Nội lực dưới sự giao thủ của hai người, tầng tầng khuếch tán. Người không có căn cơ võ công gì như A Khinh, bị chấn động đến mức lỗ tai đau đớn, hét lên một tiếng, không thể khôi lùi lại về sau mấy bước liên tiếp, cho đến khi trốn ở sau tường mới cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn chút.

Thẩm Kiều vốn tưởng rằng người am hiểu nhận biết thời thế như Yến Vô Sư, không có gánh nặng tâm lý của một cao thủ cấp bậc tông sư, căn bản không cần nhắc, thấy mình ngáng chân Tuyết Đình, chắc chắn sẽ quay người rời đi trước. Ai ngờ hắn giao thủ với Tuyết Đình mấy chiêu, đưa mắt thoáng nhìn, Yến Vô Sư vẫn đứng nguyên tại chỗ không nhúc nhích.

“Ngươi còn không đi, thất thần ở đó làm gì!” Thẩm Kiều cả giận nói.

“A Kiều, bình tĩnh chớ nóng, ta thật ra rất muốn đi, nhưng ngươi thử hỏi lão lừa trọc xem, hắn có để cho ta đi hay không.”

Khóe miệng Yến Vô Sư khẽ nhếch, đáy mắt lại không có một chút ý cười.

Tựa như hưởng ứng lời y, hai tăng nhân trẻ tuổi nữa cũng mặc đồ đen, trên đầu không một cọng tóc, một đông một tây đồng thời xuất hiện ở trên nóc nhà.

“Bần tăng Liên Sinh.”

“Bần tăng Liên Diệt.”

Hai người đồng thời nói: “Xin chào Yến tông chủ!”


	74. Chapter 74

Tuyết Đình thiền sư mặc dù được xếp vào ba vị trí đầu trong bảng cao thủ thiên hạ, nhưng nhất định không phải vì hắn giỏi hô bạn gọi bè đến vây đánh đối thủ, mà là vì thực lực của hắn thật sự rất mạnh.

Thẩm Kiều chưa từng bao giờ hoài nghi điểm này. Từ giây phút Tuyết Đình thiền sư xuất hiện kia, hắn đã dự liệu được hôm nay nhất định sẽ có một trận ác chiến.

Tuổi đời Tuyết Đình so với Kỳ Phượng Các cũng không nhỏ hơn bao nhiêu, nhưng võ công khi luyện đến một cảnh giới nhất định, dung nhan có thể ngừng lại, việc lão hóa cũng chậm hơn so với người thường. Như lúc Kỳ Phượng các qua đời, nhìn qua cũng chỉ khoảng ba bốn mươi, chẳng ai nghĩ rằng hắn thật sự đã gần trăm tuổi.

Cho nên nguời thường nhìn thấy dung mạo tuấn mỹ của Tuyết Đình thiền sư, nếu không phải không có sợi tóc đen nào, tất sẽ cho rằng hắn là một công tủ con nhà quyền quý. Nhưng mà nhìn khí chất khí định thần nhàn cùng dáng vẻ trang nghiêm của hắn, cũng không có nửa phần khói bụi nhân gian.

Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên cũng thanh đạm như tiên, nhưng tâm địa hắn mềm mại, thấy người nhỏ yếu liền muốn vươn tay giúp đỡ một chút, có lúc ngược lại so với ngời bình thường còn có cảm giác có tình người hơn. So với Tuyết Đình thiền sư, một đạo một phật, người kia như là tượng phật trong chùa miếu, miệng sắt tâm cường, không chút khoan dung, người này lại càng giống như một hồ sóng biếc, nhìn thì bình tĩnh yên ả, nhưng ngay cả hồn nhạn nhẹ lướt cũng có thể lưu lại gợn sóng đa tình.

Tầng thứ nhất của “Bất Động Minh Vương Ấn”, sắc tức là không. Nhan sắc vạn ngàn, đều là tầng tầng ngụy trang, thế nhân không nhận rõ, cho nên dễ dàng trầm luân trong đó, không thể kiềm chế, chỉ có tâm như lưu ly, mới có thể từ đó phân ra thật giả, không vướng phải ma chướng, đạt được bản tâm.

Phật ấn từ bốn phương tám hướng đánh lại, tầng tầng phủ kín, bàn tay phải trắng trong hoàn mỹ bị khuếch đạn đến vô hạn, biến thành kim cương phật ấn, hàng yêu phục ma, khiến người ta không thể tránh khỏi.

Nhưng mà Thẩm Kiều lại bất vi sở động, tay trái đặt sau lưng, cổ tay phải khẽ rung, Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm cũng theo đó mà rung động, như ca như khóc, như tụng như ngâm, kéo dài không dứt, phá tan tầng tầng phật ấn, từ trong vô số huyễn ảnh nhận ra thật giả, đánh thẳng đến tay phải Tuyết Đình!

Tuyết Đình biến chưởng thành vẫy, đầu ngón tay như lá liễu phất phơ, ưu mỹ mềm mại đến mức khiến người ta không dời mắt nổi. So với thế tiến công như chẻ tre lúc trước, nhất thời tựa như từ cánh đồng băng tuyết gió lạnh ngàn dặm, trong nháy mắt biến thành bầu trời xanh thẳm màu mây, cảnh xuân trên sông, thiên nga, hoàng anh, hoa đào chiếu bóng mặt nước, uyển chuyển không thể dùng ngôn ngữ nào tả xiết.

Nhưng Thẩm Kiều không những không thừa thắng truy kích, ngược lại lập tức thu tay lùi về. Chỉ thấy chỗ bàn tay Tuyết Đình phất qua, đất đá vỡ vụn thành từng mảnh, chân khí phân tán, khiến cho A Khinh đứng cách hơn cả mấy thước cũng cảm thấy mặt như bị lưỡi dao gió sắc bén cắt qua, đau nhói dị thường.

Thẩm Kiều dựa vào “Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh”, thân tựa bụi bay, lui mạnh về sau vài bước, đột nhiên lại nhảy lên, nghiêng thân đổi chiều, thân kiếm hóa thành lụa trắng, kiếm khí từ trên cao đánh xuống, như thủy triều từ trên trời giáng xuống, tựa như sư tử tuyết lao nhanh xuống, nương theo lốc xoáy phẫn nội, thanh thế bức người, phong mang cắt đến, thế không thể đỡ!

Một loại biến hoa kia, kỳ thực chỉ diễn ra trong nháy mắt. Tuyết Đình mặt trầm như nước, sóng lớn không sợ, cho đến giờ khắc này, rốt cục cũng hơi lộ ra một tia kinh ngạc. Kiếm khí như lốc xoáy, chụp xuống đầu Tuyết Đình, cuốn lấy hắn.

Trong nháy mắt đó, Tuyết Đình có đưa ra mấy con đường, nhưng những con đường này lại không có lựa chọn phá vòng vây. Kiếm khi gần trong gang tấc, hắn nhấc tay trái lên, tử kim trượng và kiếm khí chạm nhau, phá ra tiếng nổ vang dội, không khí phảng phất ngưng trệ lại, không ai có cách nào tiến thêm về phía đối phương được nửa phân, ngược lại từng người bị đánh văng ra, vội vàng lùi lại sau mấy bước.

“Từ biệt mấy tháng, võ công của Thẩm đạo trưởng lại tiến thêm bậc nữa, thực sự rất đáng mừng!” Vẻ mặt Tuyết Đình thiền sư nghiêm túc, rốt cục cũng không phân tâm tới bên phía Liên Sinh Liên Diệt nữa, mà hết sức chuyên chú đặt ở trên người Thẩm Kiều.

Nhưng đối với Thẩm Kiều mà nói, đó cũng không phải là một tin tức tốt, chính mình tuy rằng có tiến bộ, nhưng người ta cũng không phải luôn dừng chân tại chỗ.

Một cao thủ cấp bậc tông sư như Tuyết Đình thiền sư, muốn tiến thêm một bước tất nhiên là khó khăn, nhưng bọn họ cũng có luyện công, cho nên cũng sẽ rèn luyện tâm tính, cho nên tâm tính càng thêm thuần thục viên mãn, thể hiện ra uy lực võ công bên ngoài tất nhiên càng lớn.

Thẩm Kiều tự hỏi, nếu là trước khi bị thương, hắn đánh với đám người Nghiễm Lăng Tán, Đoạn Văn Ương, cũng có thể ngang tay, nhưng so với Tuyết Đình thiền sư, e là còn kém hơn mấy phần, cho nên hiện giờ lại càng không cần phải nói. Tuy rằng nhờ uy lực của “Chu Dương Sách”, hắn có được gân cốt tái tạo, nhìn từ căn cơ mà nói, Nho Thích Đạo ba nhà dung hợp, tương tự như việc xây nền móng ngôi nhà, so với người khác vững chắc hơn nhiều. Nhưng đây cũng không có nghĩa là tốc độ xây nhà cũng tăng nhanh hơn người khác. Thẩm Kiều ở trên kiếm đạo dĩ nhiên đã đạt tới cảnh giới “Kiếm tâm”, cách “Kiếm thần” chỉ một bước, nhưng nội lực của hắn không bằng bảy phần mười ngày trước, căn bản không có cách phát huy được uy lực lớn nhất của “Kiếm tâm.”

Đối mặt với cao thủ như Tuyết Đình, căn bản không có một tia may mắn.

Nhưng Thẩm Kiều không thể để cho hắn nhận ra được diều đó, bằng không nơi này sẽ chẳng còn ai có thể ngăn cản đối phương được nữa.

Thẩm Kiều rủ mũi kiếm xuống, đứng tại chỗ, chậm rãi nói: “Nói cho cùng, Phật Môn và Hoán Nguyệt Tông cũng không có tư oán, đại sư cũng đã một lần giết Yến tông chủ, cần gì phải đuổi tận giết tuyệt? Cho dù Yến tông chủ không còn, Hoán Nguyệt tông biến mất, nhưng chỉ cần Vũ Văn Ung còn làm hoàng đế một ngày, vẫn sẽ có những thế lực khác chống đỡ cho hắn. Phần đạo lý này, với cơ trí của đại sư, sao lại không phát hiện ra chứ?”

Đầu kia Yến Vô Sư lấy một địch hai, vẫn tranh thủ nói: “A Kiều, miệng lưỡi của ngươi dưới sự dạy dỗ của bản tọa, tiến triển rất tốt đó. Lão lừa trọc này bị ngươi hỏi đến á khẩu không trả lời được, nhất định sẽ thẹn quá hóa giận, sẽ mạnh tay dằn vặt ngươi hơn đấy!”

Nếu như là ngày trước, đừng nói là một Liên Sinh Liên Diệt, cho dù là mười Liên Sinh Liên Diệt, cũng không phải là đối thủ của Yến Vô Sư. Nhưng tình huống bây giờ tất nhiên không được như thế, Tuyết Đình cũng chính là vì lo tới điểm này, mới có thể dẫn theo cả đồ đệ đến đây.

Cho dù Liên Sinh Liên Diệt trong thời gian ngắn không bắt được Yến Vô Sư, cũng đủ để ngăn cản y.

Tuyết Đình nhìn ra dụng ý của Thẩm Kiều, lắc đầu cười nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng chắc cũng biết, sự việc liên quan đến sinh tồn của Phật Môn, nhiều lời vô ích. Hôm nay bần tăng tới, chỉ vì một mình Yến tông chủ, nếu như Thẩm đạo trưởng chịu thu tay không quản, bần tăng tất sẽ vô cùng cảm kích.”

Người này rất hay nha, rõ ràng chiếm hết thượng phong, lại cố tình tỏ thái độ khách khí với Thẩm Kiều như vậy, không giận không nóng, nhạt tựa gió thoảng, thật có khí độ của tông sư một phái.

Nếu không phải mục đích của hai người trái ngược, thì Thẩm Kiều thật sự nguyện ý ngồi đàm đạo cùng hắn, chứ không phải giống như hiện giờ giương cung bạt kiếm, động một cái là nổ.

Yến Vô Sư có vẻ cố tình không thích hắn có vài phần kính trọng với người khác, dù sao cũng phải tìm cơ hội đánh vỡ nhận thức của hắn: “A Kiều, ngươi hỏi câu nảy có phải ngu quá rồi không. Lão lừa trọc này làm sao không biết giết chết Vũ Văn Ung là xong hết mọi chuyện, cố tình đuổi cùng giết tuyệt với ta, vậy dĩ nhiên là vì Phật Môn muốn duy trì hình tượng quang minh chính đại, không thể dính đến tội danh phạm thượng là hành thích hoàng đế. Cho dù muốn giết, vậy cũng phải do người khác giết, chính mình sạch sẽ, không nhiễm nửa điểm bụi trần mới được. Lão lừa trọc, ngươi thấy ta nói có đúng không a?”

Tuyết Đình lười cùng hắn tốn nước bọt, trầm giọng nói một tiếng a di đà phật, nhàn nhạt nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng nếu không đồng ý đứng ngoài, nhất định phải che chở Yến Vô Sư đến cùng, vậy bần tăng cũng chỉ đành đắc tội.”

Lúc nói chuyện, hắn bất giác tiến lên một bước, người đã tới trước mặt Thẩm Kiều, kèm theo tiếng lục lạc ngọc dễ nghe, kéo dài không dứt, tử kim trượng nhẹ nhành điểm về phía ngực Thẩm Kiều.

Động tác của hắn rất chậm, chậm đến mức có thể khiến người ta thấy rõ từng chi tiết nhỏ, lại như cực nhanh, nhanh đến mức người ta căn bản không kịp phản ứng.

Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên phát hiện, công lực của mình quả nhiên vẫn quá kém, mặc dù có thể đoán được tay Tuyết Đình sẽ đánh về phương nào, nhưng thân thể lại không cách nào phản ứng kịp. Đợi tới lúc hắn nâng được kiếm lên, ngực đã dính một đòn nặng nề, ngay sau đó từ điểm đó, đau đớn cấp tốc lan tràn. Thẩm Kiều không thể khống chế thân thể, bị đánh bay về phía sau, cổ họng tràn ngập mùi máu tanh. Sau phút hoang mang đó, hắn phun ra một ngụm máu lớn, người cũng va mạnh vào cột trụ hành lang!

Nhưng Thẩm Kiều cũng không dừng lại dù chỉ một chút, hắn mượn lực dùng sức, ánh kiếm tựa bóng trăng trong nước, tựa sóng lớn phun trào, thoáng chốc hào quang lấp lánh, cẩm tú ngàn tầng, từng lớp từng lớp, cuồn cuồn lao nhanh về phía Tuyết Đình thiền sư. Ngay cả với tu vi như của Tuyết Đình, nhất thời cũng không nhận ra đâu là người đâu là kiếm.

Đầu kia hai người Liên Sinh Liên Diệt phối hợp với nhau, nghiễm nhiên có sự ăn ý trời sinh, tâm ý tương thông. Võ công của Yến Vô Sư không bằng lúc trước, kẽ hở trong ma tâm còn tu bổ hoàn hảo, ra tay khó tránh khỏi để lại vài lỗ hổng, chính nhờ như vậy, hai người này mới có thể nhân cơ hội. Liên Sinh và Liên Diệt một thủ một công, vây nhốt Yến Vô Sư, cũng không hạ sát thủ, lại như hai đầu thái cực, không một kẽ hở.

Hiển nhiên là bọn họ đã được Tuyết Đình dặn dò trước, biết với năng lực của mình, cho dù công lực của Yến Vô Sư suy giảm, nhưng muốn giết y vẫn là có chút miễn cưỡng, nên chỉ mong có thể ngăn cản được Yến Vô Sư, chờ Tuyết Đình ở bên kia đánh bại Thẩm Kiều, liền có thể rảnh tay lại đây trợ giúp.

Đáng tiếc chờ mãi chờ mãi, qua mấy trăm chiêu, trên trán hai người dần xuất hiện mồ hôi, bên phía Tuyết Đình lại vẫn bị Thẩm Kiều ngăn cản, căn bản không phân thân nổi.

Liên Sinh có chút cuống lên, nhân dịp sư đệ Liên Diệt ra tay công kích Yến Vô Sư, hắn không nhịn được đưa mắt liếc về phía sư tôn.

Nhưng chính trong cái nhìn này, tình thế đột nhiên phát sinh biến hóa!

Vẫn luôn phòng thủ, Yến Vô Sư đột nhiên ra tay, dùng chỉ* làm kiếm điểm về phía lòng bàn tay Liên Diệt. Lúc trước Liên Diệt thấy Yến Vô Sư biểu hiện thường thường, không khỏi dâng lên ý nghĩ khinh địch, cảm thấy tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông cũng chỉ đến thế. Kết quả ý niệm này vừa mới bay ra, liền cảm thấy lòng bàn tay đau nhói lên, phảng phất như bị một thanh sắt nung đỏ đâm xuyên.

_*Chỉ: ngón tay_

Hắn không nhịn được kêu lên thảm thiết, thân thể theo phản xạ liên tiếp lùi về phía sau, lại nhìn tay mình, lòng bàn tay đã bị phá thành một lỗ máu, máu tươi ồ ồ chảy ra, mơ hồ có thể thấy được cơ thịt và bạch cốt.

Liên Sinh nghe động tĩnh liền nhanh chóng quay đầu lại, thấy thế không khỏi giật nảy mình, chỉ là không chờ hắn kịp có động tác, một luồng ánh kiếm đột nhiên xẹt qua trước mắt.

Thẩm Kiều quát to một tiếng: “Đi!”

Kèm theo câu nói này, hắn nắm lấy tay Yến Vô Sư, lao về phía đông nam.

Thẩm Kiều không dám xem thường Tuyết Đình chút nào, cho nên “Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh” gần như được vận lên đến mức tận cùng.

Trong mắt người nhìn, hắn mang theo Yến Vô Sư, hai người gần như hóa thành hai đạo phong ảnh, nhưng hắn vẫn cảm thấy không đủ, chỉ lo đám người Tuyết Đình đuổi theo, một đường không ngừng bay về phía trước. Cây cối hai bên hóa thành hư ảnh nhanh chóng lui về phía sau, mà hắn lại không dám trì hoãn chút nào.

Tuy rằng không quay đầu lại, nhưng Thẩm Kiều vẫn có thể cảm giác rõ ràng từ phía sau có một cỗ uy hiếp, như xa như gần mà chiếu tới, tựa như có gai sau lưng. Rõ ràng Tuyết Đình vẫn đang truy sát phía sau, không chịu bỏ qua. Mặc dù Thẩm Kiều nhanh hơn một bước, trong lúc nhất thời muốn thoát khỏi sự đeo bám của Tuyết Đình cũng không có nhiều khả năng.

Thẩm Kiều mang theo Yến Vô Sư ra khỏi thành, một đường chạy thẳng đến Kiếm sơn bên cạnh Vị Châu.

Chân núi vốn có rừng cây rậm rạp, dễ dàng che giấu thân ảnh, Yến Vô Sư lại nói: “Chạy lên núi đi.”

Thẩm Kiều không chút suy nghĩ, chân không dừng bước, lao thẳng lên núi.

Lúc này đang vào đầu xuân, băng tuyết tan đi, trăm hoa đua nở, trong núi suối chảy chim hót, sức sống dạt dào, mà chính vì như thế, cây rừng đan xen, núi đá ghồ ghề, đường núi dựng đứng, không có mấy chỗ đặt chân, từ giữa sườn núi nhìn xuống, dựng đứng thẳng tắp, mây mù che kín, tăng thêm mấy phần hiểm trở.

Khi đến giữa sườn núi, Thẩm Kiều phát hiện có một hang động, giấu ở phía sau bóng cây, bên trong u ám phức tạp, khá là kín đáo, liền cùng Yến Vô Sư chạy vào. Ước chừng chạy được mấy trượng, trước mắt bỗng nhiên sáng ngời trống trải, bốn phía là vách đá bóng loáng, phạm vi tựa như một căn phòng lớn trong gia đình giàu có.

Ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, đỉnh động không có núi đá che, ánh nắng chiếu qua kẽ hở của tán cây, rơi trên lá khô dưới chân bọn họ.

Yến Vô Sư nói: “Ở lại nơi này đi, Tuyết Đình chỉ cho rằng chúng ta tránh né trong rừng cây dưới chân núi, tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới chúng ta sẽ leo nên trên núi trốn.”

Tâm vẫn treo cao của Thẩm Kiều lúc này mới nhẹ nhàng thả xuống, mà kèm theo nó không phải là thả lỏng vui vẻ, mà là khom lưng phun ra một ngụm máu lớn.

Đó là nội thương do lúc vừa rồi giao thủ với Tuyết Đình để lại, sau đó mang theo Yến Vô Sư chạy suốt một đường, lồng ngực của hắn vẫn luôn đau đớn khó nhịn, rồi lại sợ vừa lên tiếng liền phun ra, cho nên ngay cả nói chuyện cũng chưa từng, mãi đến lúc này mới phun ra.

Một chưởng này của cao thủ cấp độ tông sư xếp hạng thứ ba thiên hạ, không phải ai cũng có thể nhận. Thẩm Kiều dùng trạng thái công lực chưa hoàn toàn khôi phục, có thể giao thủ trong thời gian dài như vậy cùng đối phương, sau đó còn có thể mang theo Yến Vô Sư chạy trốn, hoàn toàn là nhờ vào cảnh giới “Kiếm tâm” mà hắn còn chưa hoàn toàn thuần thục kia. Mà cảnh giới này dùng trên thân kiếm, không thể như chân khí nội lực kéo dài không dứt, cho nên ngay từ trước khi giao thủ, Thẩm Kiều đã chưa hề nghĩ tới muốn cùng Tuyết Đình thiền sư huyết chiến đến cùng, mà là bất cứ lúc nào cũng có dự định rút lui.

Nếu muốn ở ngay dưới mắt Tuyết Đình thiền sư rời đi không phải là chuyện dễ dàng, đặc biệt là dưới tình huống muốn mang theo một “Bao quần áo”, vậy mà Thẩm Kiều lại cố tình làm được.

Rất rõ ràng, hai người trước đó mặc dù không hề trao đổi qua về vấn đề này, nhưng Yến Vô Sư tất nhiên cũng ôm ý định giống hắn, cho nên hai người không cần nói, đã có thể đạt hành ngầm hiểu trong nhận thức.

Kèm theo ngụm máu phun ra này, là đầu choáng mắt hoa, Thẩm Kiều gần như ngay cả khí lực để đứng cũng không có. Công lực hao tổn quá độ cộng với nội thương, hậu quả chính là hai mắt tối sầm, tai vang ong ong, trực tiếp ngã thẳng xuống đất.

Yến Vô Sư ôm lấy hắn một cách tự nhiên, còn mở miệng cười nói: “A Kiều, ta biết ngươi thích ta rồi, nhưng cũng không cần phải khẩn cấp ngã vào lòng ta như vậy đâu a!”

Thanh âm của hắn có chút không khỏe, rõ ràng cũng là bị thương không nhẹ, nhưng trong giọng nói của Yến tông chủ lại chẳng hề giảm đi chút ý từ trêu đùa nào.

Vừa mới dứt lời, Thẩm Kiều lại ói thêm một ngụm máu nữa, gần như cả người đều dựa vào khuỷu tay của y, sắc mặt trắng bệch, yếu ớt thở.

Yến Vố Sư chậc một tiếng: “Không phải tức giận mà hộc máu đó chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên không phải bị giận đến hộc máu, nhưng hắn cũng không còn khí lực để mà phản bác, chỉ yết ớt nói: “Chúng ta đi rồi, hai người Ngô bá và A Khinh sẽ làm sao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Tuyết Đình không phải Tang Cảnh Hành, dù sao hắn cũng còn muốn đeo cái da mặt Phật Môn, cũng biết dùng hai người kia để uy hiếp ta là vô dụng, đương nhiên sẽ không làm việc vô dụng.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu, vết máu đỏ sẫm dính trên môi, càng lộ vẻ lãnh bạch của màu môi.

Yến Vô Sư vươn tay ra, lau đi vết máu còn lưu lại trên môi hắn.

Ngực Thẩm Kiều ngộp đau khó nhịn, ngay cả hô hấp cũng tận lực nhẹ thở, căn bản không có cách nào tập trung tinh lực để mà chú ý sự vật ngoài thân, ngay cả cảm quan cũng trở nên chậm chạp, đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị, bị đối phương nhét một đồ vật nhỏ vào trong miệng, lại bị đối phương che miệng, không thể phun ra. Hắn trợn to hai mắt, thân thể đã đi trước sự ngăn cản lý trý, đem khối đồ vật này nuốt vào.

Cổ họng khô nhức đau đớn, suýt chút nữa đã bị nghẹn chết. Hắn ho lên kịch liệt, tác động đến nội thương, khiến hai mắt đều nhuộm thêm một tầng ướt át.

“Ngọc…. Thung Dung?”


	75. Chapter 75

Yến Vô Sư kinh ngạc nói: “Ngươi cũng chưa từng ăn, sao biết là Ngọc Thung Dung? Rõ ràng là độc dược.”

Tuy rằng Thẩm Kiều bị nội thương, ngay cả khí lực nói chuyện cũng không có, nhưng độc dược hay thuốc bổ hắn vẫn phân biệt được.

“Ngọc Thung Dung chỉ có thể trị ngoại thương, không có tác dụng quá lớn với ta…”

Vừa rồi một chưởng của Tuyết Đình đã đánh gãy một cái xương sườn của hắn, hiện tại hô hấp đều khiến hắn cảm thấy đau nhói, nhưng đối với người tập võ mà nói, loại ngoại thương này cũng coi như chuyện thường lúc này cũng gặp, đặc biệt là sau trận chiến với Côn Tà, số lần Thẩm Kiều bị thương nhiều không đếm xuể, xương gãy đầu vỡ các loại căn bản không đáng nhắc tới, phiền toái nhất vẫn là nội thương.

Yến Vô Sư uể oải nói: “Vậy ngươi phun ra đi.”

Vật kia đã bị Thẩm Kiều nuốt vào trong bụng, phun ra thế nào được?

Sự thực chứng minh tranh cãi với Yến Vô Sư là hành vi hoàn toàn vô dụng. Thẩm Kiều liền im lặng, chỉ chốc lát sau đã rơi vào giấc ngủ say.

Hắn cũng không ngủ được bao lâu, cho dù là nhắm mắt lại, thân thể cũng hầu như nằm trong trạng thái báo động nửa tỉnh nửa mê, lúc tỉnh lại mới vừa qua trưa, nhìn ra bốn phía Yến Vô Sư đã không còn bóng dáng.

Yến Vô Sư tự rời đi rồi? Ý nghĩ này nổi lên trong óc Thẩm Kiều.

Hắn nỗ lực ngồi dây, dựa lưng vào vách đá, cố gắng không động đến vết thương. Dây leo ướt át từ đỉnh đầu buông xuống, giọt nước rơi xuống trên má mắt, mang theo xúc cảm lạnh lẽo.

Đau nhói nơi ngực biến thành cơn đau mơ hồ, có thể thấy được Ngọc Thung Dung vẫn là có chút tác dụng. Thẩm Kiều khoanh chân vận công chữa thương, sau một vòng, chân khí trong cơ thể chảy xuôi toàn thân, mang đến cảm giác ấm áp tê dại, kéo theo đó là nội thương cũng dần dần có xu thế chuyển biến tốt.

Thời điểm hắn mở mắt ra, trên con đường hẹp hướng về phía của sơn động vừa vặn truyền đến một loạt tiếng bước chân nho nhỏ.

Thẩm Kiều không đứng dậy, vì hắn đã nhận ra thân phận người tới thông qua nhịp bước chân —— từ khi hai mắt hỏng, hắn liền có ý rèn luyện nhĩ lực của mình, thậm chí chú ý đến từng điểm khác biệt nhỏ bé trên cách đi của từng người. Thời gian trôi qua, nhĩ lực của hắn so với người tập võ bình thường đã nhanh nhạy hơn hai phần.

Quả nhiên là Yến Vô Sư đi tới, trong tay còn cầm một xâu chim sẻ.

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi ra ngoài rồi?”

Yến Vô Sư ừ một tiếng: “Đưa Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm của ngươi cho ta mượn một chút.”

Thẩm Kiều đương nhiên không cho là Yến Vô Sư cầm kiếm là muốn giết mình, cho nên hắn đưa thanh kiếm không rời mình nửa tấc tới, tiện thể hỏi: “Ngươi không chạm mặt Tuyết Đình ngoài đó chứ?”

Vừa mới dứt lời, hắn liền phát hiện đối phương cầm kiếm của mình, lại là để cạo lông chim sẻ.

“Ngươi làm gì đó!” Thẩm Kiều cả giận nói.

Yến Vô Sư kỳ dị hỏi ngược lại: “Ngươi ăn chim sẻ không cần cạo lông?”

Thẩm Kiều khí huyết cuồn cuộn, suýt chút nữa lại phun ra thêm một ngụm máu nữa: “Đó là Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm mà sư tôn để lại cho ta!”

Yến Vô Sư dù bận vẫn ung dung: “A Kiều việc gì phải động chân khí, cẩn thận thổ huyết. Kỳ Phượng Các ở trong lòng ngươi giống như người trời, nhưng hắn dù sao cũng vẫn phải ăn ngũ cốc hoa màu, có khi hắn còn lấy thanh kiếm này của ngươi để cạo râu ấy chứ, ngươi làm sao biết được?”

Lúc nói chuyện, mấy lông mấy con chim sẻ cũng bị y róc sạch sành sanh. Làm khó Yến Vô Sư cầm một thanh trường kiếm, vậy mà cũng có thể biến nặng thành nhẹ, tạo ra tác dụng tựa như dùng dao găm.

Hắn lại đem kiếm để vào trong lòng suối, cọ rửa lông chim dính trên đó, sao đó mới tra kiếm vào vỏ, vất trả lại trong tay Thẩm Kiều, còn dùng bàn tay lạnh lẽo sờ lên gò má hắn: “Được rồi, Kỳ Phượng Các chết lâu như vậy, cho dù ngươi có thật sự cầm thanh kiếm này đi cạo râu, hắn cũng không thể nhảy ra mắng ngươi được. Kiếm ở trong lòng, không phải ngoài thân, cũng chỉ có ngươi mới coi nó như bảo bối. Nhìn Úc Ái người ta đi, “Quân Từ bất khí” bị ta bẻ đi, người ta không nói hai lời liền lập tức thay cái mới, cũng không thấy hắn chạy tới trước mộ phần Kỳ Phượng Các gào khóc đâu.”

Thẩm Kiều đã tức giận đến mức không muốn nói chuyện với y, may vừa rồi mới vận công được một vòng, không thì thật sự đã nôn ra máu rồi.

Yến Vô Sư tâm tình ngược lại khá tốt, tìm một nơi khô ráo, chòng chút cành cây lá khô, bật hộp quẹt, đem đám chim sẻ kia xâu lại nướng lên.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, mùi thơm bay ra, lan tỏa khắp nơi.

Y quay đầu nhìn về phía Thẩm Kiều, đối phương vẫn đang nhắm mắt vận công, mặt tựa bạch ngọc, dưới ánh mặt trời lộ ra sự ôn nhuận khó tả. Cổ áo màu thiên thanh đem chiếc cổ với từng đường nét xinh đẹp bao lại, trong sự cấm dục gần như thanh lãnh, lộ ra một chút ôn nhuyễn khó nói.

Yến Vô Sư bình sinh gặp qua vô số mỹ nhân, trong đó không ít người tỏ vẻ ta đây là đóa hoa cao lãnh lẫm liệt không thể xâm phạm, nhưng lại chưa từng người nào có thể được như người trước mắt, nhắm mắt giống như thần phật, mở mắt lại như hồng trần ba ngàn ôn nhu.

Đang nghĩ tới đây, Thẩm Kiều liền mở mắt ra: “Chờ tới khi trời tối người đã ngủ, ta sẽ đi xem Ngô bá và A Khinh.”

Yến Vô Sư bình thản ung dung đem từng con chim sẻ trên nháy cây lột ra: “Ta nói rồi, Tuyết Đình muốn duy trì hình tượng tốt đẹp của Phật Môn, tất nhiên không thể ban ngày ban mặt xuống tay với họ. Sau khi Tuyết Đình xuất hiện, sự tồn tại của tòa nhà kia dĩ nhiên bại lộ, Ngô bá sẽ biết nên xử lý ra sao.”

Tính cách y lương bạc, đối với sinh tử người bên ngoài xưa nay rất ít để ở trong lòng. Dưới cái nhìn của y, Ngô bá nếu đã là người trong Hoán Nguyệt tông, vì Hoán Nguyệt tông mà chết, đó cũng là việc lão nên làm. Chỉ là A Khinh kia, Yến Vô Sư cũng chắc chắn không có lấy nửa phẩn thông cảm, nhưng y cũng hiểu rõ Thẩm Kiều là hạng người gì, chỉ sợ lời kia của y vừa thốt ra, đối phương nhất định sẽ trở về nhìn một cái.

Nếu như đổi lại là lúc trước, Yến Vô Sư chỉ có thể thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, nhưng giờ phút này, y vậy mà lại vì Thẩm Kiều mà giải thích nghi vấn.

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi có biết vì sao ta lại mang sáu con chim sẻ về không?”

Thẩm Kiều sững sờ, không hiểu tại sao y lại đột nhiên hỏi như vậy, còn cho là có thâm ý gì, hơi nghiêng đầu, còn thật sự nghiêm túc tự hỏi.

Yến Vô Sư không biết từ đâu lôi ra một mảnh vỏ cây, đem đám chim sẻ đã nướng chín thả lên trên.

Thẩm Kiều vừa nhìn, lúc này thiếu chút nữa không khống chế được mà co giật khóe miệng.

Chỉ trên trên mặt vỏ cây, sáu con chim sẻ chỉnh tề nằm đó, năm con vây quanh một con.

Yến Vô Sư: “Cái này gọi là Mai Hoa Tước.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..” Cái này là do ngươi tự nghĩ ra hả?

Yến Vô Sư: “Đầu tiên phải ăn con ở giữa trước, sau đó mới có thể ăn con ở bên cạnh.”

Thẩm Kiều: “… Vì sao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Bởi vì như vậy thoạt nhìn có vẻ đẹp hơn, nếu ngươi ăn con bên cạnh trước, “Hoa Mai” liền tàn khuyết không đầy đủ.”

Thẩm Kiều không còn gì để nói, lòng nghi ngờ hắn lại tái phát bệnh, không nhịn được mà nhìn đối phương thêm vài lần.

Yến Vô Sư thần sắc tự nhiên, quay đầu tặng hắn một nụ cười, ôn nhu nói: “A Kiều, một phe tâm ý của ta, ngươi nhẫn tâm lãng phí như vậy sao?”

Thẩm Kiều xưa nay không hi vọng mình liều sức cứu giúp lại có thể nhận được cảm tạ từ đối phương, nhưng nếu cái này là phương thức cảm tạ… Vậy cũng quá kỳ quái đi!

Có thể tưởng tượng được tác phong làm việc của Yến Vô Sư người này. Thẩm Kiều lại cảm thấy lần sau nếu y làm ra cái gì mà “Lê Hoa Tước”, “Đào Hoa Tước” cũng sẽ không khiến người ta giật mình nữa.

Dù sao cũng không phải tất cả mọi người lúc dùng cơm tại khách điếm còn có thể tẻ nhạt đến mức đen đĩa đậu nành từng hạt xếp lên.

Hắn chần chờ chốc lát, rốt cục cầm con chim sẻ ở giữa kia lên, thử cắn một miếng.

Ngoại trừ không có rắc muối bên ngoài, mùi vị cũng coi như không tệ.

Thẩm Kiều hỏi: “Hiện giờ thương thế của ngươi sao rồi?”

Yến Vô Sư khẽ mỉm cười: “Ngươi tự sờ không phải sẽ biết sao.”

Dứt lời càng không hề chú ý hình tượng mà đưa tay tới.

Huyệt đạo nơi cổ tay từ xưa tới nay luôn là mạng môn, cho dù vỗ công cao cỡ nào, nếu như bị đối phương bắt được liền không dám manh động. Nếu như đổi lại là “Tạ Lăng” làm ra hành động này cũng không khiến Thẩm Kiều ngạc nhiên, chỉ là hắn biết đây không phải.

Hắn kiềm chế suy nghĩ khác thường trong đầu, đưa tay đặt lên, trầm ngâm chốc lát: “Có chút nội thương, nhưng cũng không nặng, an dưỡng một hai ngày là tốt rồi. Trong núi này âm lãnh ẩm ướt, bất tiện nhiều chỗ, tránh tạm một hai ngày thì không sao, nhưng không thể trốn quá lâu. Ngươi có tính toán gì không?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Đi Hán Trung trước, sau đó tới Trường An.”

Thẩm Kiều kinh ngạc, đi như vậy, không phải luẩn quẩn một vòng sao.

“Ta nghĩ ngươi sẽ lập tức tới thẳng Trường An, vào Trường An, có thế lực của Hoán Nguyệt tông ở đó, lại có Chu Chủ che chở, Tuyết Đình cũng không dám vọng động.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Tin ta chưa chết, nếu như Tuyết Đình đã biết, những người còn lại cho dù bây giờ không biết, nhưng qua một thời gian nữa, cũng tất sẽ biết. Ngươi có thể nghĩ đến phải về Trường An, những người khác nhất định cũng có thể nghĩ đến. trên con đường từ đây tới Trường An, chắc chắn có vô số mai phục.”

Thẩm Kiều ừm một tiếng, điểm này hắn cũng từng nghĩ đến.

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười: “Ngươi đoán đám người Tuyết Đình giết ta, chỉ vì muốn giết ta?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Người bọn họ muốn chân chính đối phó, hẳn là Chu Chủ.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không sai, ta cũng từng nói, Phật Môn muốn mở rộng ảnh hưởng, chỉ có thể thông qua người đang nắm quyền mới có thể thực hiện. Cho nên bọn họ tuyệt đối không thể dính vào vũng bùn phạm thượng là hành thích vua. Bằng không cho dù không còn Vũ Văn Ung, tương lai cho dù là hoàng đế nào vào thế chỗ, cũng không thể trọng dụng Phật Môn. Còn đám Đột Quyết, Lục Hợp bang, Pháp Kính tông, nếu để bọn họ làm chuyện này, không chỉ danh không chính ngôn không thuận, còn có thể dính vào tầng tầng phiền phức, còn không bằng để người bên cạnh Vũ Văn Ung động thủ.”

Lời Yến Vô Sư nói tựa như một đạo tia chớp, trong nháy mắt rọi sáng điểm mà Thẩm Kiều chưa từng nghĩ tới: “Hoàng hậu A Sử Na thị kia là người Đột Quyết.”

“Trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy.” Yến Vô Sư cười một tiếng: “A Sử Na thị kia bị Vũ Văn Ung lạnh nhạt phòng bị từ lâu, tất nhiên rất nguyện ý giúp Đoạn Văn Ương điểm thêm chút củi lửa. Còn cả thái tử, thái tử ham ăn biếng làm, ngày ngày vui đùa không biết tiến thối. Hoàng đế bất mãn với hắn từ lâu, thái tử cũng hiểu được điều đó, nếu không thừa dịp cha mình còn chưa sinh ra tâm tư phế truất, tiên hạ thủ vi cường trước, vị trí thái tử này của hắn không hẳn có thể được bảo tồn.”

Thẩm Kiều vì lời nói của y mà chấn động, một lúc sau, mới nói: “Thái tử là con ruột, sẽ không đến nỗi…”

Lời nói được một nửa, có chút khó nói được nữa. Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến Úc Ái, tình cảm của mình và hắn, lẽ nào ít hơn so với hoàng đế và thái tử ư? Nhưng đối phương không phải vẫn không chút lưu tình mà hạ Tương Kiến Hoan sao. Người trong hoàng gia, từ trước đến nay luôn vô tình, thái tử không hẳn không làm ra được hành vi giết cha.

Yến Vô Sư thở dài: “A Kiều, ngươi không ngu ngốc, chỉ là hai chữ nhẹ dạ, luôn luôn trói buộc ngươi, khiến ngươi khi đối với người với chuyện, luôn suy nghĩ theo hướng tốt, mà không phỏng đoán về phía âm u. Nếu như không có ta ở bên, ngươi nên làm sao bây giờ?”

Nếu như không có ngươi ở bên, cuộc sống của ta chỉ sợ càng thêm bình thuận hơn gấp trăm lần mà thôi! Thẩm Kiều suýt chút nữa thì bật thốt lên.

Nhưng hắn là quân tử đôn hậu, khi nào nói ra được những lời như vậy, nghe câu nói này của đối phương, trái lại đem lực chú ý kéo về đề tài cũ.

Nghĩ như vậy, bàn cờ này quả thật là từng bước kinh tâm, liên kết tầng tầng.

Bên phía Yến Vô Sư có chuyện, Hoán Nguyệt tông tựa rắn mất đầu, hai tông còn lại của Ma Môn tất nhiên sẽ không nhịn nổi mà gây phiền phức cho Hoán Nguyệt tông. Biên Duyên Mai mình còn lo không được, nhất định sẽ sơ sẩy bên phía Vũ Văn Ung. Hoàng hậu và thái tử, một người là người bên gối, một người là con trai ruột, Biên Duyên Mai có lợi hại đến đâu cũng không thể thời thời khắc khắc đi theo bên người hoàng đế. Bọn họ muốn làm gì hoáng đế, vậy quả thật so với cho cao thủ võ công trực tiếp đi ám sát còn đơn giản dễ dàng hơn nhiều.

Thẩm Kiều ho khan hai tiếng: “Như vậy Hán Trung thì sao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Tề vương Vũ Văn Hiến ở Hán Trung, còn chút binh lực, trước tiên qua xem tình huống đã, sau đó mới vào Trường An.”

Thẩm Kiều hiểu ra rồi.

Yến Vô Sư cảm thấy Vũ Văn Ung lành ít dữ nhiều, cho nên muốn tìm đường lui sớm một chút. Thái tử sùng bái phật, đối với Hoán Nguyệt tông không có cảm tình gì. Yến Vô Sư cũng không vừa mắt thái tử, cho nên quyết định lựa chọn Tề vương Vũ Văn Hiến. Trước đó Hoán Nguyệt tông có lẽ cũng đã tốn không ít công sức đối với Vũ Văn Hiến.

Tuyết Đình cảm thấy bọn họ cần tới Trường An, những người khác tất nhiên cũng sẽ nghĩ được như vậy, chỉ sợ không có ai nghĩ được bọn họ ngược lại lại tới Hán Trung.

Nói về chuyện thỏ khôn có ba hang, không ai tinh thông đạo lý này hơn Yến Vô Sư.

Ban đêm trong núi tựa hồ đến đặc biệt sớn, mặt trời mới vừa ngả về tây, lá cây trên đầy đã che kín những tia sáng cuối cùng.

Trong hang động, tiếng củi cháy lép bép vang lên, rốt cục cũng coi như xua tan một hơi khí lạnh trong buổi đêm mùa xuân.

Mà Thẩm Kiều cũng không vận công, chỉ đơn thuần ngủ.

Lần giao thủ với Tuyết Đình này, hắn bị thương không nhẹ. Cho dù có chân khí Chu Dương Sách hộ thể, nhưng dù sao hắn cũng chỉ mang thân thể người phàm, trước mắt cảnh giới cách biệt Tuyết Đình khá xa, bị thương cũng không thể chỉ trong một hai ngày là đã tốt, đêm đến còn có chút sốt, trán nóng rực, rơi vào ác mộng.

Trong giấc mộng kỳ quái lạ lùng, các nhân vật dồn dập lên sân khấu, Thẩm Kiều hãm sâu trong đó khó có thể tỉnh lại.

Sư tôn hắn sùng bái ngưỡng mộ nhất cầm thanh Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm dính đầy lông chim chất vấn Thẩm Kiều, tại sao lại dùng kiếm cạo lông chim. Thẩm Kiều đầy bụng ủy khuất nói: “Sư tôn, đó là do Yến Vô Sư làm mà.”

Kỳ Phượng Các nắm lấy cằm Thẩm Kiều, đem kiếm xách tới trước mặt hắn: “Con xem phía trên dính gì này?”

Thẩm Kiều ngơ ngác nhìn, phát hiện trên thân kiếm còn dính chút râu tóc màu đen, nhất thời bật thốt lên: “Sư tôn, người thực sự dùng Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm cạo râu sao?”

“Hồ đồ!” Kỳ Phượng Các cả giận nói: “Đây rõ ràng là do con cầm kiếm của vi sư đi chơi, còn đổ lỗi cho người khác. Hôm qua mới vừa dạy con chữ “Thành*”, hôm nay con đã biết mà còn làm sai, xem ra không phạt không được!”

_* Thành: Thành trong thành thật trung thực._

“Đệ tử biết sai rồi!” Thẩm Kiều sợ hết hồn, theo bản năng hô lên.

Có lẽ Kỳ Phượng Các không hề nghe thấy lời nhận sai của hắn, ngược lại còn bắt hắn nằm xuống, sau đó cầm một tảng đá lớn áp lên người hắn: “Nếu đã làm sai, liền phải trừng phạt. Con cứ nằm yên ở đây đi, không được vi sư cho phép, không cho phép đứng lên.”

Thẩm Kiều không biết sư phụ từ đâu nghĩ ra cái phương thức trừng phạt cổ quái này, chỉ cảm thấy ngực bị ép đến mức ngộp đau, gần như không thở nổi, không khỏi vội vàng xin tha: “Sư tôn, người dời cục đá đi mà!”

Nhưng mà Kỳ Phượng Các lại có tai như điếc, quay người liền đi, càng lúc càng xa, cho đến khi biến mất không còn bóng dáng nữa.

“Đệ tử sai rồi… Sư tôn đừng đi…”

Thẩm Kiều nhắm mắt lại, hai hàng lông mày nhíu chặt: “Ngực con đau quá…”

Yến Vô Sư nghe tiếng hắn nỉ non, mở mắt ra cúi đầu nhìn, liền thấy dưới ánh lửa, khóe mắt đối phương ẩn ẩn có chút nước mắt, giống như là đã khóc trong mơ.

Y duỗi tay tới, xúc cảm ướt át, vốn tưởng rằng nước mắt vừa mới chảy ra, vẫn còn chút dư âm ấm ấp, ai biết lại là lạnh như băng.

Một người như vậy, khi còn bé nhất định là được thiên kiều bách sủng mà lớn lên, bằng không làm sao lại dưỡng thành một tâm địa mềm mại như vậy.

Yến Vô Sư thầm nghĩ, lại nghe thấy đối phương không biết mơ thấy cái gì, bỗng nhiêm lẩm bẩn phun ra hai chữ: “Tạ Lăng…”

Y hơi ngẩn ra, bỗng nhiên trên mặt hiện lên một tia tàn nhẫn quỷ dị, giống như mặt nạ đột nhiên bị xé rách.

Rất nhanh, các loại biểu tình, bạo ngược, xa cách, ôn nhu đều chợt lóe lên trên mặt. Dường như có ngàn vạn khuôn mặt đồng thời tranh nhau chen lấu muốn đứng ra làm chủ, khiến người ta không rét mà run.

Khí tức trong người bất đầu dâng trào tán loạn, cực kỳ giống như dấu hiệu của vô số lần tẩu hỏa nhập ma trước đó. Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên nhắm mắt lại!

Một lát sau, hắn tiếp tục mở hai mắt ra, vươn tay chạm lên má Thẩm Kiều, tinh tế tìm kiếm, một đường uốn lượn về sau, đỡ lấy cổ, đem người kia hơi nhấc lên, sau đó cúi đầu, ngậm lấy đôi môi đang lẩm bẩm nói mớ không ngừng kia, đem tất cả nuốt vào trong miệng.

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

Nói trước thú vị, quả nhiên thú vị nhỉ? Phía dưới còn có ngọt, ta là một con mèo có lương tâm.

Lão yến bị chứng cưỡng bách, ăn chim sẻ cũng phải bày ra hình dáng hoa mai…

Kỳ Phượng Các: A Kiều, con dám lấy Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm cạo lông chim? !

Thẩm Kiều: “Thật sự không phải con mà /(ㄒoㄒ)/~~

A Kiều thực sự là một đứa trẻ ngoan, trong lòng có hổ thẹn với sư tôn, lập tức thể hiện trong giấc mơ…


	76. Chapter 76

Thẩm Kiều thiêm thiếp mê man, trong đầu có dây cung nào đó vẫn luôn căng ra, kêu gào muốn tỉnh, nhưng mí mắt lại cứ dính chặt, dù cố gắng thế nào cũng không mở ra được.

Cố tình trên môi lại truyền đến nhiệt độ kỳ dị, tưa như có thứ gì đó xâm nhập tàn phá bừa bãi. Hắn giãy dụa nửa ngày, trong miệng vang lên tiếng rên rỉ yếu ớt, rốt cục mới miễn cưỡng mở được mắt ra.

Ánh lửa đốt hơn nửa đêm, đã dần dần yếu ớt, thân thể bị người ôm vào trong ngực, da thịt cách quần áo chạm vào nhau, làm người ta có cảm giác muốn lười biếng, thà rằng cứ ngủ say như vậy, mãi đến khi thiên hoang địa lão.

Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên cảm thấy suýt chút nữa là ngộp thở, mà áp lực này không phải tới từ nội thương nơi ngực, mà là đến từ miệng mũi.

“Đường đường là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn, vậy mà ngay cả hít thở cũng không thông, truyền ra ngoài sợ là khiến người ta cười đến rụng răng?” Thanh âm trêu đùa truyền đến, như xa như gần, kỳ thực lại là phát ra từ ngay bên tai. Hai người mặt dán mặt, đầu lưỡi đối phương đang từ đôi môi hơi mở của chính mình rút ra, vẫn ung dung thong thả hôn nhẹ lên môi Thẩm Kiều một cái nữa, lúc này mới thoáng cách ra một khoảng cách nhỏ, nắm lấy gò má của hắn lắc lắc. “Ngớ ngẩn rồi?”

Ánh mắt hồ đồ mê man rốt cục cũng hiện lên chút thần trí, Thẩm Kiều vỗ một chưởng về phía Yến Vô Sư, người kia ai nha một tiếng, lập tức lui ra: “A Kiều, ta là Tạ Lăng.”

Thẩm Kiều dừng động tác lại, nhíu mày chuyên chú nhìn y.

Yến Vô Sư lại đi tới ôm lấy hắn, ôn nhu nói: “Ta là Tạ Lăng, ngươi không nhận ra sao?”

Thẩm Kiều không nói một lời, giơ tay liền muốn đập tới.

Yến Vô Sư nhanh tay nhanh mắt nắm chặt tay hắn, kinh ngạc nói: “Ngươi ngủ mơ rồi à, Tạ Lăng cũng đánh.”

Thẩm Kiều tức giận: “Tạ Lăng sao lại gọi ta là A Kiều!”

Yến Vô Sư bật cười: “Phải rồi, ta lỡ quên mất. Hắn gọi ngươi là mỹ nhân ca ca, chỉ là danh xưng này ta chắc kêu không nổi. Không ngờ ngươi mang bộ mặt lương thiện, lại chiếm tiện nghi của ta lâu như vậy. Lúc trước nghe Tạ Lăng gọi ngươi như vậy, có phải trên mặt thì không thể hiện gì, nhưng trong tâm lại đang cười đến điên cuồng không?”

Thẩm Kiều quay đầu đi: “Nói hưu nói vượn!”

Yến Vô Sư hôn một cái lên gò má hắn, nhân dịp đối phương còn chưa kịp phát tác, thấy đủ thì thôi, cách hắn hẳn ba thước xa.

Thẩm Kiều muốn đứng dậy, lại do tác động đến nội thương, che ngực ho khan nửa ngày, đau đớn mới chậm rãi đỡ đi.

Chỉ có thể cả giận nói: “Giờ là lúc nào rồi, ngươi còn, còn như vậy!”

Yến Vô Sư không nhịn được cười to: “A Kiều, ngươi thật đáng yêu, ngay cả mắng người cũng không biết! Cái gì gọi là còn, còn như vậy? Để ta dạy ngươi nhé, cái này gọi là ấm no sinh dâm dục!”

Mỹ nhân bởi vì tức giận và ho khan kịch liệt mà sắc mặt đỏ bừng, đôi mắt hiện lên chút ướt át, dưới ánh lửa chập chờn lưu chuyển, có chút dụ hoặc, dưới cái nhìn của Yến Vô Sư đúng là mười phần đoan chính thiên thành, tú sắc khả xan, nhưng tiếc là hiện tại chỉ có thể nhìn không thể ăn.

Sau khi phát hiện Yến Vô Sư cố ý đùa mình sinh khí để đạt được lạc thú, Thẩm Kiều cũng chầm chầm bình tĩnh lại: “Nếu ngươi còn chọc ta, thương thế của ta không nhanh lành, dọc đường đi nếu có người truy sát, ta không hẳn có thể bảo hộ được ngươi.”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Vậy cũng không sao, ta tự có diệu kế.”

Thẩm Kiều nghi hoặc: “Diệu kế gì?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Lần trước không phải ngươi bắt ta mặc nữ trang sao, biện pháp này cũng rất hay. Lần này nếu không chúng ta cùng nhau hóa trang thành nữ, thuê xe ngựa giả vờ tới Hán Trung nương nhờ họ hàng, nhất định có thể lừa được.”

Thẩm Kiều vừa nghe câu này, liền biết y nhất định còn ghi hận chuyện lần trước.

Tuy rằng lần trước đối phương vẫn còn bệnh, mặc nữ trang là “Tạ Lăng”, nhưng cùng một thân thể, Yến Vô Sư không thể không cảm giác được.

Thẩm Kiều trừng mắt nhìn, nhìn trái nhìn phải rồi nói với y: “Thân thể ngươi sao rồi?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi là muốn hỏi ta Tạ Lăng như thế nào hử?”

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc một chút, khẽ ừ một tiếng.

Hắn chợt nhớ tới mộng cảnh vừa rồi của mình. Nửa đoạn trước là sư tôn, có lẽ là vì ngực bị thương, cho nên mới có thể mơ thấy sư tôn đem đá đặt lên người mình trong mộng, vừa quỷ dị vừa khiến người ta buồn cười. Có lẽ nói cho cùng, không hẳn không phải do sâu trong nội tâm hắn quá mức tưởng niệm sư tôn. Lúc trước trên Huyền Đô Sơn, luyện công tuy rằng khổ cực nhưng có sự che chở như đại thụ che trời của sư tôn, che đậy tất cả lòng người hiểm ác ở bên ngoài, cho đến khi tự mình trải qua tầng tầng hiểm trở, mới nhớ năm đó, liền càng thêm tưởng niệm thời gian xưa cũ. Khi đó sư tôn vẫn còn, sư huynh đệ thân thiết như tay chân, hữu ái quan tâm nhau, ngoại trừ việc võ công có tiến cảnh không, chẳng cần phải lo lắng đến chuyện gì, quả thực không buồn không lo, một chút phiền não cũng không có.

Về phẩn nửa sau giấc mộng, đơn giản là ảnh chiếu lại của cuộc đời lúc sau. Các nhân vật dồn dập lên sân khấu, cuối cùng thứ có thể lưu lại sau khi hắn tỉnh lại, còn có thể nhớ tới, chỉ có một mình Tạ Lăng.

Yến Vô Sư vẫn như cũ hỏi: “A Kiều, ngươi hi vọng Tạ Lăng vẫn còn ở đây, hay là Tạ Lăng không còn ở?”

“Tạ Lăng” vốn là nhân cách do Yến Vô Sư tẩu hỏa nhập ma mà hình thành, nếu như hắn còn một ngày, vậy dĩ nhiên chứng minh Yến Vô Sư còn chưa khỏi triệt để.

Thấy hắn tựa hồ không biết nên trả lời thế nào, Yến Vô Sư nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười: “Nếu là người trước, vậy cũng đành để người thất vọng rồi. Mặc dù ta vẫn chưa hoàn toàn chữa khỏi kẽ hở trong tâm ma, nhưng vấn đề tẩu hỏa nhập ma dẫn đến tính tình thay đổi đã áp chế được rồi. Từ nay về sau, thế gian này đã không còn Tạ Lăng.”

Thẩm Kiều hơi run lên, không nói thêm gì nữa, chỉ là trong mắt chậm rãi hiện lên vẻ thương tiếc.

Hắn ôm lấy ngoại bào đắp trên người, ngây ngốc ngồi đó, phảng phất như như cô nhi không nơi nương tựa, khả ái đáng thương.

Nhưng mà Yến Vô Sư rất rõ ràng, dưới bề ngoài có vẻ nhu nhược đó, lại là sự cứng cỏi dù gió thảm mưa sầu cũng tuyệt đối không khom lưng cúi đầu.

Đổi lại ngày trước, y tất nhiên sẽ nảy sinh ác ý, muốn đem vỏ ngoài của người này tầng tầng sẽ rách, xem ẩn giấu ở dưới tận cùng dưới khối thịt kia, có phải là bạch cốt không thể nào bẻ gãy như lúc ban đầu không.

Nhưng hiện giờ, trong lòng y lại dâng lên một tia dị dạng khó mà nói rõ được.

“Tạ Lăng” kia mặc dù đã bị bóp chết, nhưng vẫn lưu lại trong lòng y dấn ấn không cam lòng sao?

Yến Vô Sư âm thầm cười lạnh, nhưng như vậy thì có ích lợi gì, Thẩm Kiều ngươi thích, sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ quên đi sự tồn tại của ngươi, ngươi vĩnh viễn cũng không thể gần hắn thêm lần nữa.

Thẩm Kiều không biết suy nghĩ của y, một lúc lâu, khe khẽ thở dài, chỉ nói một câu: “Ta mệt rồi, ta muốn ngủ một chút.”

Hắn mệt mỏi nằm xuống, dưới ngoại bào đơn bạc, thân thể do bị bệnh mà có chút sợ lạnh hơi co lại, quay lưng về phía Yến Vô Sư, nhìn không ra biểu tình.

Yến Vô Sư đi tới, đối phương cũng không có phản ứng.

Y vươn tay sờ tới, tuy rằng bị Thẩm Kiều đập bỏ, đầu ngón tay vẫn chạm được chút ướt át.

“Ngươi đang khóc?” Yến Vô Sư có chút khó mà tin nổi, “Cái này có gì đáng khóc? Tạ Lăng cũng chỉ là một tia tàn hồn, ngay cả người cũng không phải.”

Thẩm Kiều rầu rĩ nói: “Hắn với ngươi mà nói chỉ là một tia tàn hồn, nhưng với ta mà nói, lại là một người đã từng tồn tại.”

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười: “Cũng bởi vì hành động quay lại tìm ngươi lúc trong lòng đấy kia?”

Thẩm Kiều không để ý tới hắn nữa.

Dưới cái nhìn của Yến Vô Sư, trong tất cả những nhân cách lúc trước của mình, chỉ có Tạ Lăng là yếu nhược dễ lừa gạt nhất, cũng là nhân cách không giống y nhất. Ai ngờ Thẩm Kiều vậy mà lại thích tính tình của nhân cách này nhất.

Nghĩ đến đây, trên mặt y lộ vẻ không vui, hơi cười nhẹ: “Ngươi mềm yếu như vậy, còn nói sau này muốn trở thành đối thủ của ta, đánh với ta một trận. Nếu như dùng tâm cảnh như vậy, chỉ sợ vĩnh viễn không thể leo lên đỉnh của võ đạo.”

Sau một hồi vắng lặng, Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên nói: “Yến tông chủ cho đỉnh võ đạo là gì, là sư tôn Kỳ Phượng Các của ta, hay là Thôi Tử Vọng, hay vẫn là Đào Hoằng Cảnh?”

Lúc gọi Tạ Lăng thì ôn nhu đa tình, bây giờ mặt đối mặt, gần trong gang tấc, nhưng lại là một tiếng Yến tông chủ không chút tình cảm.

Yến Vô Sư kiềm chế sự khó chịu, lạnh lùng nói: “Võ công của bọn họ có cao đến đâu, chỉ sợ cũng không thể xưng là đỉnh cao.”

Người bên ngoài nói câu này, không khỏi quá mức không biết tự lượng sức. Nhưng Yến Vô Sư trước khi không tẩu hỏa nhập ma, võ công xác thực cũng xấp xỉ ba người này, quả thật có đầy đủ tư cách nói ra câu này.

Thẩm Kiều: “Không sai, võ đạo vĩnh viên không có điểm dừng, làm sao có chuyện tới đỉnh được? Bần đạo tuy rằng bất tài, cũng biết tính tình mềm yếu không có liên quan gì đến tiến cảnh trong võ công. Yến tông chủ có đạo của Yến tông chủ, ta cũng có đạo của ta. Mình không muốn, chớ ép người làm. Ta vì người bạn đã khuất mà điệu*, mà thương tâm, lại có liên quan gì tới Yến tông chủ đâu? Vẫn xin ngươi nên tự trọng mới phải.”

_*Điệu: Thương tiếc, hễ viếng kẻ đã qua đời đều gọi là điệu. Như truy điệu, chết rồi mới làm lễ viếng theo._

Cũng chỉ mới quen biết mấy ngày, rất ít thấy nhau, ngay cả Tạ Lăng vì sao tên là Tạ Lăng còn không biết, ngược lại đã thành bạn thân đã khuất?

Yến Vô Sư cười lạnh trong lòng, trên mặt lại không còn sương giá, ôn thanh nói: “Được rồi, hai người chúng ta ở đây nương tựa lẫn nhau, cũng chỉ là nói chút chuyện phiếm thôi, ngươi việc gì phải giận dữ như vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều trả lời hắn bằng cách trực tiếp kéo ngoại bào lên, đắp qua đầu, tỏ vẻ từ chối cùng hắn giao lưu câu thông.

Yến Vô Sư: “…..”

Cả đêm không nói.

Ngày hôm sau Thẩm Kiều thức dậy rất sớm. Lúc hắn tỉnh lại, Yến Vô Sư đã ra dòng suối trong động rửa mặt xong quay về, thấy hắn mình về phía mình, liền cười dài nói: “A Kiều, cho ta mượn Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm của ngươi.”

Thần sắc ôn hòa, tâm tình tươi tốt, giống như chuyện không vui tối hôm qua chưa từng xảy ra.

Thẩm Kiều cảnh giác nói: “Hôm qua ngươi cạo lông chim chưa sạch, sau khi ta ăn còn thấy hơi đau bụng.”

Yến Vô Sư ồ một tiếng: “Đó là vì ta phát hiện lông chim phải dùng tay nhổ mới được, lần này nhất định không cầm đi cạo lông chim.”

Thẩm Kiều vẫn rất không yên tâm: “Ngươi muốn săn cái gì, hay là để ta đi thôi.”

Mới vừa đứng dậy, nơi ngực liền truyền đến cơn đau mơ hồ.

Yến Vô Sư thấy hắn nhíu mày, ôn nhu nói: “Ngươi bị thương là vì ta, vẫn là ta đi thôi, tóm lại không đem ra cạo lông chim là được chứ gì.”

Thẩm Kiều không tin chỉ trong một đêm ngắn ngủi, Yến tông chủ lập tức nổi lòng biết ơn. Nhưng đối phương hiện giờ võ công không còn được như xưa, có thêm thanh kiếm này, nếu như thật sư gặp nguy hiểm, vẫn không đến nỗi không còn sức đánh trả, suy nghĩ một chút, vẫn là đưa kiếm tới.

Yến Vô Sư mang kiếm rời đi, trước khi đi thậm chí còn tri kỳ lấy lá cây cuốn lại múc nước đưa tới cho hắn rửa mặt.

Khí trời đầu xuân, nước lạnh vỗ lên má, thần trí nhất thời thanh tỉnh hơn không ít. Công hiệu của Ngọc Thung Dung quả thực phi thường, tuy rằng xương ngực vẫn chưa khỏi triệt để, nhưng tỉnh lại sau giấc ngủ đã cảm thấy tốt hơn nhiều, ngay cả lúc hô hấp cũng không còn quá đau đớn nữa.

Hắn khoanh chân vận công chữa thương, qua nửa ngày, Yến Vô Sư mới trở về.

Thẩm Kiều hơi kinh ngạc: “Ngươi xuống núi rồi?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không, chỉ là đi ra ngoài nhìn qua tình huống một chút, nếu không có chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn, đêm nay chúng ta liền xuống núi.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu, nhìn thấy y cầm hai con cá dùng cành cây xuyên qua, nhân tiện nói: “Lấy đâu ra cá lớn như vậy?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Mùa xuân mưa nhiều, cá tự nhiên ngon.”

Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên bay lên một tia dự cảm không ổn: “Vẩy cá và nội tạng, ngươi làm thế nào?”

Yến Vô Sư cũng không ngẩng đầu lên: “Tất nhiên là dùng kiếm.”

Thẩm Kiều cả giận nói: “Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm không phải là để cho ngươi đánh vẩy cá!”

Yến Vô Sư than thở: “A Kiều, ngươi thực sự không nói đạo lý mà. Ngươi nói không được dùng để cạo lông chim, ta đáp ứng ngươi. Nhưng ngươi cũng không nói không thể dùng để đánh vẩy cá. Lại nói con cá này cuối cùng không phải một nửa cũng vào bụng ngươi sao, lẽ nào bởi vì kiếm dính mùi cá, đến lúc đối địch ngươi liền không đánh ra được cảnh giới “Kiếm tâm” sao?”

Y dùng vẻ mặt “Ngươi đang cố tình gây sự, may mà ta khoan dung độ lượng không chấp nhặt với ngươi”, khiến Thẩm Kiều tức giận đến suýt chút nữa không nhịn được mà nhặt cục đá bên cạnh đập tới.


	77. Chapter 77

Nói đến cửa hàng vải, phóng tầm mắt khắp huyện Đồng Cốc, phải kể tới Hòa Ký nổi danh nhất.

Người bên ngoài cảm thấy như vậy, mà Phương Nương chủ của Hòa Ký cũng cảm thấy như vậy.

Tuổi nàng không lớn lắm, còn chưa tới ba mươi, cũng đã thủ tiết hơn mười năm. Nhớ năm đó, lúc vừa gả vào nhà chồng, chưa tới hai năm, trượng phu đã mắc bệnh cấp tính mà qua đời. Lúc đó trong bụng Phương Nương còn có một bào thai mồ côi từ trong bụng mẹ. Cha mẹ chồng cảm thấy hổ thẹn, liền bỏ tiền ra mở gian hàng vải này cho nàng. Sau đó cha mẹ chồng lần lượt qua đời, gia nghiệp được tiểu thúc kế thừa. Chỉ tiếc là năng lực tiểu thúc không đủ, không đến mấy năm liền tan hết gia nghiệp. Ngược lại cửa hàng vải của Phương Nương lại càng làm càng lớn, không chỉ trong Đồng Cốc huyện, ngay cả Phượng Châu đô phủ, Lương Tuyền huyện cũng có chi nhánh của Hòa Ký.

Chỉ là Phương Nương lưu luyến cố hương, mặc dù có đất tại huyện Lương Tuyền, nàng vẫn như trước định cư ở Đồng Cốc. Sớm hôm nay, Phương Nương đến một gian cửa hàng xem xét, chưởng quỹ nghe nói bà chủ đến, vội vàng ra đón chào.

Lúc này, ngoài cửa lại có một người nữa đến.

“Xin lỗi, vị khách quan này, bà chủ chỗ chúng ta đến kiểm tra, tạm thời không…” Tiểu nhị đi tới trước cửa cười nói.

Lời mới nói được một nử, đã bị dung mạo và khí thế của đối phương chấn nhiếp, rốt cuộc không nói được nữa.

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày: “Không buôn bán?”

Phương Nương đẩy tiểu nhị đi tới, yêu kiều cười khẽ: “Mở cửa đón khách, nào có đạo lý không bán hàng? Hạ nhân thất lễ, thiếp xin bồi tội với công tử, xin hỏi công tử muốn mua loại vải gì, nơi này của chúng ta có cả thợ may, hình thức cũng nhiều, nếu muốn chọn vải may ngay, nhanh nhất là hai ngày có thể lấy được.”

Nàng làm thương nhân mười mấy năm, kiến thức tất nhiên không giống với các phụ nhân khuê các tầm thường. Ai ngờ nhìn thấy người trước mắt, Phương Nương vẫn tự cảm thấy mình như ếch ngồi đáy giếng.

Dung mạo cùng khí độ của đối phương quá xuất chúng, đừng nói là quan phụ mẫu của huyện nha, sợ là đại quan châu phủ cũng không bằng một phần của y.

Thương nhân mở cửa làm ăn, nào có đạo lý bỏ người ngoài cửa. Huống hồ đối phương là nhân vật xuất sắc như vậy, nữ tử nhà ai thấy mà không như nai con ngơ ngác, xuân tâm nảy mầm?

Lập tức nụ cười của Phương Nương đều sâu hơn mấy phần.

Yến Vô Sư vốn định đi vào chọn hai bộ xiêm y, nghe lời nàng, ngược lại trong lòng hơi động: “Nói như vậy, nơi này của các ngươi có thợ may?”

“Có, tất nhiên là có!” Nụ cười của Phương Nương không hề thay đổi, trong lòng lại khó tránh khỏi có chút thất vọng.

Nam nhân tuấn mỹ kiệt ngạo bất tuân như thế, không phải là nhân vật mà một nữ tử ôn thuần có thể khống chế, lại có thể vì nữ tử nhà ai mà tự mình đi mua xiêm y đây?

Nửa tháng trước, hai người rời khỏi hang động xuống núi, một đường đi về phía nam, mãi đến tận hôm qua, mới đặt chân tới huyện Đồng Cốc của Phượng Châu cách không xa Hán Trung này.

Thẩm Kiều là một người thích yên tĩnh, để hắn ngồi một mình trong khách điếm luyện công cũng không thấy khô khan, Yến Vô Sư thì lại tự đi ra ngoài một mình.

Nếu là vì lý do an toàn, trước khi đến Trường An, tất nhiên nên ít giao du với bên người nào cũng đừng gặp là thỏa đáng nhất. Nhưng đây vốn là chuyện không thể. Ngay cả ăn cơm tá túc cũng phải vào khách điếm, nếu vì chuyện nguy hiểm có khả năng phát sinh mà sợ hãi rụt rè, thì đó đã chẳng phải là Yến Vô Sư.

Y vốn định mua hai bộ xiêm y để thay, nhưng nghe thấy Phương Nương nói như vậy lại thay đổi chủ ý.

Phương Nương liền hỏi: “Không biết công tử muốn mua cho người trong lòng, hay là mua cho tỷ muội trong nhà, hay vẫn là mua cho trưởng bối vậy?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Có gì khác biệt?”

Phương Nương bật cười: “Vừa nhìn, công tử chắc là trước nay chưa từng mua xiêm y cho nữ tử. Trong chuyện này tự nhiên cần rất nhiều kiến thức. Mua xiêm y cho trưởng bối, màu sắc tất nhiên không thể quá sáng quá nổi, vẫn nên ổn trọng một chút, hoa văn thêu lên cũng hạn chế những mẫu hiện thời. Nếu là mua cho muội muội, vậy thì có thể chọn mấy loại màu hồng phấn, hoặc xanh nhạt, hoa văn trên váy áo lót cũng có thể dùng hồ điệp hoặc hoa tường vi gì đó. Nếu là mua những cái này cho trưởng bối, thêu những hoa văn đó lên thì sẽ quá không nghiêm túc rồi.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy nếu là mua cho người trong lòng thì sao?”

Phương Nương kiềm chế lại vẻ thất vọng: “Nếu là mua cho người trong lòng, vậy sẽ phải chọn hoa văn cùng màu sắc mà đối phương yêu thích, không biết người trong lòng công tử thích màu gì?”

Yến Vô Sư suy nghĩ một chút: “Màu thiên thanh đi?”

Phương Nương: “Màu thiên thanh khá kén người mặc, trừ khi vị trong lòng ngài kia có màu da trắng nõn.”

Yến Vô Sư nở nụ cười: “Màu da của hắn quả thực rất trắng.”

Phương Nương: “Vậy ngài muốn mua đồ may sẵn, hay là chọn vải trong tiện rồi may thành quần áo. Nơi này của chúng ta có sẵn đủ các kích cỡ, không biết vị cô nương kia chiều cao thế nào?”

Yến Vô Sư chỉ thuần túy là muốn trả thù Thẩm Kiều một chút, để cho hắn cũng nếm thử tư vị mặc đồ nữ nhân, nghe thấy Phương Nương nói như vậy ngược lại cảm thấy có chút hứng thú.

“So với ta thì thấp hơn nửa cái đầu, vóc người thì nhỏ hơn chút.”

Phương Nương kinh ngạc: “So với ngài chỉ thấp hơn nửa cái đầu, vậy vị cô nương kia cũng coi như vô cùng cao gầy. Xin đợi chút, thiếp bảo người đi tìm xem, không biết bản điếm có kích cỡ ngài cần hay không? Vậy ngài có muốn thêu hoa văn không?”

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày, quan sát nàng một vòng: “Hoa văn à, ta thấy như một thân này của ngươi cũng rất tốt.”

Phương Nương bị hắn nhìn, tâm lập tức nhảy loạn, lập tức sóng mắt lưu chuyển, cắn môi cười nói: “Công tử thật sự yêu thích một thân này của thiếp?”

Hai người gần trong gang tấc, cơ hồ là dán lên nhau.

Chưởng quỷ và tiểu nhị hiển nhiên đối với hành động phong lưu này của bà chủ không hề cảm thấy kinh ngạc, đã sớm đóng cửa cửa hàng lại, tránh sang một bên.

Yến Vô Sư khẽ mỉm cười, nhấc cằm nàng lên, cúi đầu nhìn kỹ, tựa như muốn hôn lên.

Phương Nương cảm thấy sắp có chuyện gì đó phát sinh. Hai gò má nàng nhiễm màu đỏ ừng, thân thể mềm mại yêu kiều vô lực, ngay cả hô hấp cũng trở nên nóng bỏng.

Yến Vô Sư: “Đáng tiếc xiêm y thì được, mặt lại chẳng ra sao, vô duyên vô cớ lãng phí cả bộ quần áo.”

Mặt Phương Nương dại ra, tựa hồ không phản ứng kịp, chờ đối phương lui ra sau vài bước, nàng mới như sực tỉnh chiêm bao, sắc mặt lúc trắng lúc xanh, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: “Bản điếm hôm nay không buôn bán, vị công tử này, xin mời đi cho!”

Có cái gì khiến người ta khó chịu hơn là chê một người phụ nữ xấu xí? Nàng vốn định nói là cút, nhưng mà người làm ăn nên hòa thuận thì tài phú mới phát. Phương Nương cũng không muốn kéo theo phiền toái gì đó, nhiều một chuyện không bằng bớt một chuyện, chỉ là lồng ngực dưới áo lót hơi phập phồng, rõ ràng là tức giận không nhẹ.

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười: “Ngươi câu dẫn không thành, cho nên thẹn quá hóa giận rồi?”

Y lấy túi tiền nặng trịch ra, để xuống bàn: “Mở cửa làm ăn, dễ sinh khí như vậy thì sao mà tốt được. Cứ nhíu mày nhiều như vậy, chẳng phải càng nhanh già sao?”

Phương Nương giận dữ nói: “Người như ngươi miệng quá độc, ta thấy vị trong lòng ngươi phải xui tám đời mới bị loại người như ngươi thích!”

Dứt lời, nàng cầm lấy túi tiền, định ném về phía đối phương, ai ngờ vừa cầm lên, lại đột nhiên biến sắc.

Chỉ thấy trên mặt bàn gỗ tử đàn dưới túi tiền, dựa theo hình dáng túi tiền hiện lên một vết lõm mờ.

Bàn này làm từ gỗ cứng, không phải mấy thứ gỗ tạp ngoài chợ, đừng nói là một túi tiền, cho dù có vất một cục đá lớn lên đó cũng chưa chắc đã đè gãy mặt bàn. Phương Nương lúc này mới biết mình gặp phải cao nhân, sắc mặt thiên biên vạn hóa, cuối cùng mới miễn cưỡng kéo ra được một nụ cười: “Công tử đại nhân đại lượng, xin đừng tính toán với tiểu phụ nhân ta. Ngài muốn may đồ màu thiên thanh phải không, thiếp sẽ bảo người chọn vải làm ngay!”

Miệng thì nói vậy, nhưng trong lòng nàng đã sớm hận chết Yến Vô Sư, không ngừng nguyền rủa người trong lòng y sớm ngày đứng núi này trong núi nọ, vứt bỏ y.

Yến Vô Sư tất nhiên không biết được Phương Nương đang nghĩ gì, mà cho dù có biết, y cũng không thèm để ý. Mua xong xiêm ý, bảo người đưa tới khách điếm, y thì lại tay không rời khỏi cửa hàng, lưu lại Phương Nương đang nghiến răng nghiến lợi ở phía sau.

Đường phố trong trấn không náo nhiệt được như trong châu phủ, nhưng cũng coi như người đến người đi. Yến Vô Sư đi được mấy chục bước, bỗng nhiên dừng lại.

Y khẽ cười một tiếng: “Chuột nhà ai nuôi, sợ đầu sợ đuôi, không dám lộ diện?”

Tiếng nói chậm nhẹ, lại như nổ tung bên tai mọi người.

Dân thường không rõ vì sao, sau cơn ngạc nhiên liền tự động dồn dập rời đi, tránh rước họa vào thân.

Yến Vô Sư chắp tay lại, ngửa đầy xem bóng chim xẹt ngang trời, thản nhiên tự đắc, không hề di động.

“Ngày trước nghe nói Yến tông chủ chết dưới sự vây công của ngũ đại cao thủ, sư tôn nhà ta vẫn tiếc hận hồi lâu. Không nghĩ tới Yến tông chủ quả nhiên không phải người thường, dưới tình huống như vậy còn có thể sống sót, thật sự khiến người ta không thể không bội phục!”

Tiếng cười thanh thúy dễ nghe, lúc xa lúc gần, lửng lơ bất định. Nhưng chữ “Phục” kia vừa dứt, trong chớp mắt một thân ảnh màu đỏ đã xuất hiện bên trên nóc nhà bên phải Yến Vô Sư.

Yến Vô Sư không liếc nhìn nàng một cái, nhàn nhạt nói: “Đến cũng đến rồi, còn giấu đầu lòi đuôi. Người trong Hợp Hoan tông chỉ có chút tiền đồ như vậy, chẳng trách còn phải nương nhờ vào Tề quốc. Hiện tại Tề quốc diệt vong, các ngươi thành chó mất chủ, lại muốn đi làm gia nô cho ai đây?”

“Lời này của Yến tông chủ thật buồn cười, không biết còn tưởng Hoán Nguyệt tông thanh cao lắm đấy. Nói cho cùng, Hoán Nguyệt tông lúc đó chẳng phải cũng là gia nô cho Vũ Văn Ung hay sao? Chỉ tiếc Vũ Văn Ung cũng không còn sống được bao lâu nữa, đồ đệ và thủ hạ không có sự che chở của ngươi, chỉ sợ hiện tại so với chó mất chủ còn muốn thảm hơn đấy!”

Kèm theo tiếng cười lạnh, phía trước Yến Vô Sư cũng nhiều thêm một người.

Nếu như Thẩm Kiều có ở đây, nhất định có thể liếc mắt một cái đã nhận ra đối phương.

“Bọn chúng nếu chút năng lực đó cũng không có, mọi việc đều phải dựa vào sự che chở của ta, vậy không bằng chết sớm cho bớt việc!” Yến Vô Sư nhìn Tiêu Sắt, lắc đầu một cái: “Ngược lại là ngươi, bản tọa thực sự thương thay cho Nguyên Tú Tú thu một tên bạch nhãn lang* làm đồ đệ, kết quả hắn suốt ngày cùng người của Tang Cảnh Hành lăn lộn cùng nhau. Có thể mắt nhìn của Tang Cảnh Hành cũng chẳng ra sao, tên đồ đệ Hoắc Tây Kinh trước kia của hắn, tuy nói làm việc không có đầu óc, ít nhất võ công còn tạm coi được. Ngươi dầu óc không ra sao, ngay cả võ công cũng là bùn nhão không thể trát tường, xem ra Hợp Hoan tông một đời không bằng một đời rồi.”

* _Bạch nhãn lang: kẻ vong ân phụ nghĩa_

Tiêu Sắt giận dữ cười: “Hiện giờ Yến tông chủ miệng lưỡi còn sắc bén lưu loát như vậy, đợi chút nữa đừng quỳ xuống đất xin tha thì tốt rồi!”

Thân thủ của Tiêu Sắt và Bạch Nhung, ở trên giang hồ cũng coi như có thể nói là nhất lưu. Nếu hai người bọn họ hợp lực, với tình trạng của Yến Vô Sư hiện giờ, muốn đánh đuổi bọn họ còn có chút khó khăn. Nhưng giờ khắc này Yến Vô Sư vẫn chưa hề coi ai trong bọn họ là mục tiêu chính thống, mà là đặt vào cái người đang chậm rãi đi tới phía sau mình kia.

“Các ngươi ở chỗ này chờ bao lâu mới đợi được bản tọa?”

Bạch Nhung dịu dàng nói: “Nghe nói Tuyết Đình thiền sư từng có một lần hội ngộ với Yến tông chủ tại thành Vị Châu. Sau đó liền mất tung tích của Yến tông chủ. Diên trưởng lão nói, Yến tông chủ tất nhiên sẽ tới Trường An, nhưng vì tránh né kẻ thù, tất nhiên sẽ không chọn con đường ngắn nhất. Cho nên chúng ta đặc biệt đi luẩn quẩn một vòng, chờ đợi tại Phượng Châu này, không ngờ quả đúng như Diêm trưởng lão đã dự liệu.”

“Chỉ là Yến tông chủ cũng không cần chán nản, bởi vì hiện tại cho dù ngươi chọn con đường khác cũng vậy thôi. Hán Trung có Lục Hợp bang, Dương Châu có Đột Quyết, thiên la địa võng, không chỗ để trốn, có trách thì chỉ trách ngươi gây thù hằn quá nhiều. Trời muốn diệt ngươi, cho dù là thần tiên đến cũng vô dụng.”

Người nói chuyện chính là Diêm Thú, hắn từng bước từng bước đi tới, hạ chân thật chậm, lại vô cùng vững chắc. Ánh mắt chưa từng rời khỏi Yến Vô Sư một khắc, giống như liệp báo vẫn luôn thủ thế chờ đợi, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể nhào tới dùng răng nanh sắc nhọn của mình cắn nát kẻ thù.

Yến Vô Sư ha ha cười lớn: “Thần tiên? Bản tọa xưa nay chưa từng tin vào thần tiên!”

Tiếng nói vừa dứt, thân hình y liền động!

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

Hôm nay là buổi biểu diễn dành riêng cho lão Yến, lão Yến muốn phá trời rồi ~

Tiêu Sắt: Ta muốn đại biểu cho mặt trăng tiêu diệt ngươi!

Thẩm Kiều (trong khách điếm): Ta chợt có dự cảm không tốt, cái tên Tanks Yến Vô Sư kia không phải lại kéo quái tới đó chứ?


	78. Chapter 78

Ba chữ Yến Vô Sư đặt ở đó, vô hình chung liền có một loại lực chấn nhiếp. Mặc dù biết hắn dưới sự vây công của ngũ đại cao thủ, mặc dù võ công không mất hết, thực lực cũng nhất định không bằng lúc trước, không cần Tang Cảnh Hành đích thân đến, chỉ bằng ba người phe mình, muốn bắt đối phương có lẽ cũng thừa sức.

Nhưng đầu tuy rằng nghĩ vậy, thân thể lại vẫn không có động tác, bên trong Hợp Hoan tông sóng ngầm mãnh liệt, từ hành động của đám người Tiêu Sắt đã có thể nhìn ra được.

Diêm Thú ngày trước từng thua dưới tay Yến Vô Sư, hơn nữa còn là thua với tư thái cực kỳ chật vật. Lần này hắn đến đây, không phải vì giúp Hợp Hoan tông diệt trừ kình địch gì đó, mà là vì nghe nói Yến Vô Sư có trong tay tàn quyển của “Chu Dương Sách”. Nhưng thảm bại ngày đó đã khắc sâu trong lòng Diêm Thú, bây giờ thấy Yến Vô Sư bình tĩnh tự tin, trong lòng ngược lại có chút không dám khẳng định.

Tiêu Sắt là đệ tử của Nguyên Tú Tú, lại muốn mượn chuyện lấy đầu Yến Vô Sư đi tranh công với Tang Cảnh Hành. Nhưng hắn thấy người khác không động, cho nên hắn cũng không động.

Bốn người bởi vậy hình thành một loại cục diện đối lập kỳ dị. Hợp Hoan tông rõ ràng chiếm hết ưu thế, lại không hề lựa chọn hành động tiên phát chế nhân.

Diêm Thú nheo mắt lại. Hắn tỉ mỉ quan sát nhất cử nhất động của Yến Vô Sư, chờ đợi đối phương lộ sơ hở.

Yến Vô Sư rốt cục động rồi.

Nhưng y không nhắm vào Tiêu Sắt hay Bạch Nhung ở phía trước, càng không phải quay người đnahs về phía Diêm Thú phía sau, mà là trực tiếp vẫy tay đón gió phi lên, như bạch hạc nhất phi trùng thiên*!

* _Nhất phi trùng thiên: Một lần đập cánh bay tới tận trời._

Tiêu Sắt biến sắc: “Không tốt!”

Ai có thể ngờ được, đường đường là tông chủ Hợp Hoan tông lại dùng tiết mục dục cự còn nghênh* để mê hoặc đối thủ?

* _Dục cự còn nghênh: Muốn mà còn giả vờ không cần. Chắc là muốn nói ảnh muốn chạy còn ra vẻ ta đây_

Tiêu Sắt trong ngày thường cũng được coi như là một phiên phiên công tử, giờ khắc này cũng không nhịn được mà chửi ầm lên: “Nếu ngươi có gan thì đừng chạy!”

Từ giữa không trung truyền đến tiếng cười lớn: “Như ngươi mong muốn!”

Bóng người càng lúc càng xa kia bỗng dưng ngoặt trở về, bất quá chỉ trong nháy mắt, người đã ở trước mặt Tiêu Sắt. Mà Tiêu Sắt thậm chí còn chưa thấy rõ đối phương ra chiêu thế nào, chưởng phong của đối phương đã đánh về phía ngực hắn!

Tiêu Sắt giật nảy mình, dĩ nhiên không kịp né tránh, chỉ có thể cắn răng nghênh đón. Song phương đánh giáp lá cà, chân khí đối phương như phiên giang đảo hải, sôi trào mãnh liệt, đem tất cả chân khí của Tiêu Sắt nuốt chửng, bá đạo ngông cuồng, giống như chính chủ nhân nó, khiến người ta cảm thấy kinh sợ.

Nghe nói thời điểm Yến Vô Sư bị ngũ đại cao thủ vây công, nguyên nhân thất bại của y chính là do Nghiễm Lăng Tán nắm được sơ hở của y, mới có thể gây trọng thương cho đối phương. Lẽ nào sau khi y bị xé rách ma tâm, cư nhiên có thể trong thời gian ngắn như vậy tu bổ kẽ hở, khiến cho võ công nâng lên một bước nữa? !

Trong chớp mắt, ý nghĩ này chợt lóe lên, Tiêu Sắt khiếp sợ trong lòng. Từ cánh tay phải truyền đến một trận đau nhức, hắn không nhịn được kêu lên thảm thiết, thân thể cũng bay ngược về sau, nhưng xương tay phải đã bị đối phương đánh vỡ tan, thương thế liên lụy đến ngực, như bị búa tạ đập mạnh vào, Tiêu Sắt phun ra một ngụm máu, người không tự chủ được ngã nhào trên đất, quay đầu liền phun thêm mấy ngụm máu đỏ sẫm tung tóe trên đất.

“Tiêu sư huynh, ngươi không sao chứ!” Bạch Nhung kinh ngạc nói, bay người đến dìu hắn lên.

Người trong Ma Môn ai cũng vì tư lợi bản thân, huống hồ Bạch Nhung và Tiêu Sắt đã sớm có mâu thuẫn. Nếu như đổi lại ngày thường, nhìn thấy Tiêu Sắt gặp xui xẻo lớn như vậy, Bạch Nhung đã cười trên sự đau khổ của hắn, cộng thêm bỏ đá xuống giếng rồi. Tiến lên nâng dậy thực sự không phù hợp với phong cách của nàng. Chỉ là hiện giờ để tránh trực diện giáp công với Yến Vô Sư, nàng cũng không ngại phát huy chút tình cảm đồng môn.

Tiêu Sắt gặp khó khiến Diêm Thú vốn định xuất thủ cũng hơi chậm lại, nhưng hắn vẫn đuổi tới ngăn ở trước người đối phương.

“Yến tông chủ hà tất phải đi gấp như vậy. Cố nhân gặp mặt, dù sao cũng phải ôn chuyện một chút chứ?”

“Ta cũng muốn ôn lại chút chuyện cũ với Diêm chưởng lão, không biết Diêm chưởng lão có rảnh rỗi không đây?”

Trả lời tự nhiên không phải Yến Vô Sư, mà là đến từ phía sau Diêm Thú.

Diêm Thú nghe thấy vậy nhưng không hề quay người mà là bay thẳng lên trên nóc nhà, từ trên cao nhìn xuống người tới.

“Hóa ra lại là một con chó mất chủ.” Hắn khinh thường nói.

Thẩm Kiều cầm kiếm trong tay, từ một đầu phố khác chậm rãi đi tới.

Tóc đen thanh y, thân hình tú kỳ, giống như thần tiên trong loài người.

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngày đó, trong Bạch Long quan, Diêm trưởng lão vẫn còn nợ bần đạo hai mạng người, không biết ngươi còn nhớ không?”

Diêm Thú: “Nghe tiếng đã lâu, chưởng giáo đời trước của Huyền Đô Sơn kế thừa y bát của Kỳ Phượng Các, võ công độc bộ giang hồ, chỉ đáng tiếc bị một chưởng của Côn Tà đánh ngã xuống núi, phong quang không còn, chỉ có thể dựa vào che chở của Yến Vô Sư. Hiện giờ xem ra, tin đồn chưa chắc đã không thể tin.”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Vậy không biết Diêm chưởng lão có từng nghe nói đến tin đồn Côn Tà lên Thái Sơn Bích Hà tông khiêu chiến, đã chết dưới kiếm của ta không?”

Trêm mặt Diêm Thú hơi toát vẻ kinh ngạc.

Sau khi Côn Tà chết, Bích Hà tông vì nội loạn mà vẫn chưa gượng dậy nổi, vội vàng chấn chỉnh lại kỷ cương còn không kịp. Người Đột Quyết lại càng không thể tự mình tuyên duyên khắp nơi chuyện này. Cho nên cái chết của Côn Tà cứ như vậy bị che giấu đi. Tất cả mọi người đều cho rằng hắn đã về Đột Quyết, lại không nghĩ tới hắn lại đã chết dưới tay Thẩm Kiều.

Bạch Nhung cười duyên: “Từ biệt mấy tháng, vỗ công của Thẩm lang lại tinh tiến rồi, thực sự là rất đáng mừng . Chỉ là tông chủ chúng ta đã hạ lệnh nhất định phải lấy được tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” từ trong tay Yến Vô Sư. Tang chưởng lão và Bảo Vân trưởng lão hiện giờ đã lên đường tới đây, võ công của Thẩm lang dù có lợi hại đến đâu, chỉ sợ cũng không có khả năng đối nghịch với toàn bộ Hợp Hoan tông. Với lại việc này cũng đâu có quan hệ gì đến ngươi đâu, sao không thể khoanh tay đứng nhìn chứ?”

Diêm Thú hừ lạnh một tiếng: “Nếu đã đến, vậy cũng không cần đi, cứ lưu lại thôi!”

Biệt hiệu của Diêm Thú là “Huyết Thủ Phật Tử”, võ công cũng đi theo trường phái âm nhu tàn nhẫn. Chỉ thấy tay phải của hắn hóa thành trảo chộp về phía Thẩm Kiều, thoáng chốc như âm phong đập thẳng vào mặt, quỷ mị khóc gào, bốn phía đều là thây chất thành núi, máu chảy thành sông, địa ngục không lối thoát, huyết quang đầy trời muốn đem người bao phủ, tuyệt vọng sợ hãi phun trào mà tới.

Thẩm Kiều phi thân lùi về sau, Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm đồng thời rời vỏ, nhất thời kiếm khí như cầu vồng, ánh không đầy trời, đem hơn phân nửa khí thế của Diêm Thú che lại.

Diêm Thú theo sát không ngừng, song chưởng hóa giải tất cả thế công của Thẩm Kiều, sau đó lập tức liên tiếp đánh ra ba bốn chưởng nhanh tựa chớp, khiến người ta không nhìn kịp.

Mỗi một chưởng đều như sóng biển trút gào, lớp này rồi lớp khác nối nhau nổi lên, đợt này mạnh hơn đợt trước, căn bản không để cho đối thủ có cơ hội phản ứng!

Diêm Thú dù chưa từng được xếp vào hàng thập đại cao thủ, nhưng đó cũng không có nghĩa là võ công của hắn chỉ ở mức tầm thường. Trong mười năm Yến Vô Sư bế quan, Hoán Nguyệt tông đem trọng tâm phát triển đặt tại triều đình Bắc Chu. Pháp Kính tông thì lại chọn Thổ Cốc Hồn ở tận nơi xa. Chỉ có Hợp Hoan tông còn trong Trung Nguyên, đặc biệt chọn Tề quốc làm nơi phát triển thế lực mạnh nhất. Mà Diên Thú có thể trong đám nhân tài đông đúc của Hợp Hoan tông chiếm lấy một vị trí, thậm chí còn có thể đứng ngang hàng cùng Tang Cảnh Hành, Cái này rõ ràng không phải là vì hắn lớn lên dễ nhìn.

Thẩm Kiều cầm kiếm trong tay, thân kiếm rạch ngang trời, ánh kiếm chói lòa, trong nháy mắt hồi thanh đảo ảnh, băng tuyết lẫm liệt, ào ào lạnh lẽo, kéo theo sát khí cuốn tới!

Bên này say sưa quyết chiến, đầu kia cũng không nhàn rỗi. Tiêu Sắt và Bạch Nhung sánh vai tiến lên, một trước một sau cuốn lấy Yến Vô Sư, khiến y không sao thoát thân được.

Thẩm Kiều và Diêm Thú sau khi giao thủ, thoáng nhìn qua Bạch Nhung và Tiêu Sắt ra tay, không khỏi nhăn lại đôi mày tăm tối.

Hai người này đều là thế hệ cao thủ trẻ của Hợp Hoan tông, dưới mấy vị trưởng lão, võ công cao nhất sợ là phải nói đến bọn họ. Thiên phú của hai người Tiêu Bạch cũng rất cao, mỗi lần gặp mặt, võ công tựa hồ đều tăng lên không chỉ một bậc. Đặc biệt là Bạch Nhung, lần đầu Thẩm Kiều gặp nàng, đối phương bất quá cũng chỉ mới vừa đặt chân lên hàng ngũ nhất lưu. Hiện giờ nhìn lại, một chiêu “Thanh Liên ấn” được thể hiện đến lô hỏa thần thanh, dáng người uyển chuyển ẩn giấu sát cơ, khiến người ta khó mà phòng bị.

Thẩm Kiều hiểu rất rõ, Bạch Nhung đã mấy lần lưu tình đối với mình. Mới vừa rồi rõ ràng bên ngoài tỏ rõ lợi hại nhưng bên trong lại âm thầm nhắc nhở hắn Tang Cảnh Hành sắp tới, muốn bảo Thẩm Kiều đừng nên quản chuyện không đâu. Nhưng một tia nhẹ dạ đối với Thẩm Kiều này của nàng, lại chắc chắn không dùng trên người Yến Vô Sư. Lúc này cùng Tiêu Sắt phối hợp lẫn nhau, từng bước sát cơ, càng như thiên la địa võng, ăn ý khăng khít, đem Yến Vô Sư cuốn vào vây nhốt.

Vì vừa rồi Yến Vô Sư đột nhiên xuất hiện gây trọng thương cho Tiêu Sắt, cho nên trong lòng hai người đều có sự kiêng dè thăm dò, không chịu dốc hết toàn lực. Nhưng chỉ có Thẩm Kiều hiểu rõ, hiện tại công lực của Yến Vô Sư có hạn, căn bản còn chưa khôi phục được một nửa so với thời kỳ toàn thịnh. Có thể gây trọng thương cho Tiêu Sắt đã là cực hạn, nhiều thêm một Bạch Nhung với công lực tăng mạnh, thật sự là quá miễn cưỡng. Nếu như thêm một thời gian nữa, bị hai người phát hiện nội tình, tất sẽ không do dự nữa, mà sẽ dốc hết toàn lực đối phó với Yến Vô Sư. Nếu như thế, hắn còn phải ứng phó Diêm Thú, khó tránh khỏi việc được cái này mất cái khác.

Nghĩ đến đây, Thẩm Kiều không do dự nữa, công lực vận đến cực hạn, bài trừ tạp niệm, trực tiếp tăng lên cảnh giới kiếm tâm.

Trong phút chốc, ánh kiếm vạn trượng, thiên địa biến sắc, phảng phất như lôi đình giận dữ, biển sông cạn sạch, toàn bộ đều ngưng tự trong một kiếm này.

Người ở ngoài kiếm, tâm ở trong kiếm, kiếm tâm sở chí, vạn vật thành không!

Diêm Thú lập tức biến sắc, vội vã rút lui, thu chưởng lại, không dám tranh cướp phong quang. Nhưng ánh kiếm vừa ra, không có đạo lý thu hồi, kiếm khí kéo theo bạch quang, theo sát không ngừng, vững vàng chế trụ hắn, nương theo đó là lôi phong cuồn cuộn, vạn thủy lao nhanh, tuy nói kiếm tâm sơ thành, cảnh giới bất ổn, nhưng một kiếm này chém ra mơ hồ đã có tư thái san bằng thiên hạ.

Chiêu kiếm này vung ra, Thẩm Kiều lại không tiến lên, ngược lại lùi bước, trực tiếp lao thân về phía Bạch Nhung.

Ba người vốn đang ở trong thế giằng co, hình thành một loại cân bằng vi diệu. Với công lực của Yến Vô Sư, nếu có thể dốc hết toàn lực, cũng không đến nỗi lâm vào cục diện bế tắc như vậy. Sau một quãng thời gian, Tiêu Sắt và Bạch Nhung khó tránh khỏi sinh lòng nghi ngờ. Đột nhiên một thanh ảnh bay tới, trực tiếp cướp Yến Vô Sư đi.

Thấy tình huống như vậy, ba người tự nhiên đuổi theo. Ngoại trừ Tiêu Sắt bị thương không theo kịp, Diêm Thú đuổi theo sát phía sau, không dễ dàng buông tha hai người.

“Ngươi đi trước đi, đến rừng cây lúc trước chúng ta từng đi qua khi vào thành kia, để ta ở lại chặn bọn họ!” Thẩm Kiều dùng tốc độ cực nhanh nói câu này, xong liền trực tiếp đẩy Yến Vô Sư một cái, cũng không chờ y trả lời, trực tiếp nâng kiếm quay người đi về phía ba người kia.

Yến Vô Sư quay đầu lại nhìn sâu về phía hắn một cái, không nói một lời, quay đầu rời đi.

Mắt thấy mục tiêu càng ngày càng xa, Thẩm Kiều lại chặn ở trước người. Diêm Thú cũng gấp, chưởng phong gần như hóa thành huyết ảnh, chiêu nào chiêu nấy đều giáng xuống người Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều không hề loạn đấu pháp, kiếm chiêu càng lúc càng trầm ổn, đối mặt với thế công như gió táp mưa sa của Diêm Thú, không còn Yến Vô Sư bên cạnh, hắn trái lại càng thêm chuyên chú ứng đối với cục diện trước mắt. Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm ở trong gió rung lên vang vọng, một thân áo xanh lay động như tiên. Thương Lãnh Kiếm Quyết dưới cải tiến của Thẩm Kiều, tỏa ra muôn hình vạn trạng, cắt ngang chém dọc, giống như ngàn hoa khoe sắc, ánh quang tràn ngập, trong lúc nhất thời đem ba người che lại dưới ánh kiếm, nửa bước cũng không tiến được.

Diêm Thú rên lên một tiếng, thân hình biến ảo càng lúc càng nhanh, khiến người ta khó phân thật giả. Năm ngón tay thon dài như lưỡi dao sắc bén, biến ảo ra tầng tầng biến máu khô lâu, dùng tay không phá tan màn kiếm, trực tiếp chụp vào tay cầm kiếm của Thẩm Kiều!

……..

Thẩm Kiều một đường phi đi, thân hình hóa thành một đạo thanh ảnh, như chuồn chuồn lướt nước, lúc hạ lúc khởi, mũi chân hầu như không chạm đất. Khinh côn độc môn “Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh” của Huyền Đô Sơn, được hắn dùng đến mức hóa cảnh, chỉ sợ Kỳ Phượng Các ở đây, cũng đều không nhịn được mà khen một tiếng tuyệt.

Dưới cảnh giới khinh công như vậy, cây cối hai bên liên tiếp bị lùi lại phía sau, mơ hồ không rõ, kéo theo đó là kẻ địch theo sát không buông phía sau cũng tạm thời mất đi tung tích.

Nhưng Thẩm Kiều cũng không hề bởi vậy mà xem thường. Hắn hít vào một hơi, tay áo bồng bềnh, không dính bụi trần, chính là phi điểu kinh hồng, chỉ sợ cũng thua kém ba phần.

Đoạn đường này lao nhanh, đầu tiên là phi về phía ngọn núi bên ngoài thành. Vì che giấy tai mắt người khác, hắn liền men theo con đường kín đáo dưới núi, tiến vào một rừng cây nhỏ mà khi vào thành nhất định phải đi qua dưới núi.

Diện tích rừng cây tuy rằng không lớn, nhưng vì ở dưới chân núi, nên khá xanh um tươi tốt, hình thành một khu vực riêng. Dây leo quấn quanh, mặt đất ghồ ghề, người thường tiến vào nơi này giống như bị rừng cây cắn nuốt, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn cũng chưa chắc đã tìm được lối ra.

Thẩm Kiều đỡ thân cây đi vào trong, tốc độ tuy rằng chậm lại, nhưng dưới chân cũng không lưu lại chút dấu ấn nào. Cho dù kẻ địch có đuổi tới nơi này, cũng sẽ không biến bọn họ rốt cuộc có tiến vào nơi này hay không.

Đi chừng một nén nhang, mắt thấy đã đi vào sâu trong rừng, sắp đến chân núi, hắn rốt cuộc có chút không chịu nổi, dừng bước lại nghỉ ngơi.

Bên cạnh bỗng nhiên duỗi ta một cánh tay, muốn nắm lấy cổ tay hắn.

Thẩm Kiều đã luôn chú ý trong lòng, phát hiện đúng lúc, thu tay muốn lùi lại, thời điểm nhìn thấy khuôn mặt đối phương liền dừng thân hình lại, thở ra một hơi.

“Là ta.” Yến Vô Sư nói, nắm chặt cổ tay hắn, một tay khác đỡ lấy eo hắn, đem người đỡ về phía sâu trong rừng. “Sao lâu như vậy ngươi mới cắt đuôi được bọn chúng?”

Lúc này Thẩm Kiều đã sức tàn lực kiệt, liền kệ hắn đỡ, đem trọng lượng nửa người thoáng đặt ở trên người đối phương.

“Chỉ với ba người bọn họ tất nhiên không đáng lo. Ta vốn còn muốn giết Diêm Thú để báo thù cho quan chủ và Sơ Nhất. Không nghĩ tới sau đó lại tới thêm một người mặc trang phục tăng nhân, tuổi so ra còn kém Bạch Nhung. Võ công người này không dưới Diêm Thú, đánh lâu sẽ bất lợi cho ta, cho nên ta chỉ có tìm cơ hội thoát thân.”

Hắn không biết thân phận đối phương, Yến Vô Sư lại vừa nghe đã biết: “Người ngươi nói hẳn là Bảo Vân, một trong những trưởng lão của Hợp Hoan tông. Người này thích mặc trang phục tăng nhan, đi khắp nơi giảng kinh, dùng cái này lừa nữ tử tin theo, cùng các nàng điên long đảo phượng. Phật Môn hận hắn làm bại hoại danh tiếng hòa thượng, những năm gần đây nhiều lần hạ lệnh truy sát hắn. Hắn không lộ diện nhiều bên ngoài, nhưng võ công lại không dưới Diêm Thú.”

Nghe thấy hành vi của người này, Thẩm Kiều không khỏi nhíu mày, lộ vẻ chán ghét: “Vừa rồi Bạch Nhung có nói qua, Tang Cảnh Hành và Bảo Vân đều ở phía sau. Bảo Vân đã đến, Tang Cảnh Hành chỉ sợ cũng cách nơi này không xa. Chúng ta nên mau rời đi mới phải, bằng không bọn hắn nhiều người như vậy, không hẳn không tìm được nơi này.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi hiện giờ còn đi được không?”

Thẩm Kiều cười khổ lắc đầu.

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta có một biện pháp.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Hả?”

Yến Vô Sư chạm về phía gò má tái nhợt vì kiệt sức của hắn. Thẩm Kiều nghiêng đầu muốn tránh, lại vẫn bị sờ một cái, không khỏi trừng mắt nhìn đối phương. Yến Vô Sư khẽ mỉm cười: “Tang Cảnh Hành vì ngươi mà trọng thương, tất nhiên hận ngươi thấu xương. Nhưng những kẻ khác trong Hợp Hoan tông cũng không có thù hận khắc cốt gì với ngươi, trái lại lại cực kỳ kiêng kỵ ngươi. Hiện giờ ngươi một mình rời đi, không cần xen vào chuyện của ta nữa, vừa có thể thoát khỏi rắc rối từ bọn chúng, cũng không tăng thêm trói buộc cho ta.”

Thẩm Kiều thở dài: “Ta tưởng ngươi có thể nghĩ ra biện pháp tốt đẹp gì, đừng nói nhảm nữa, cứ lên núi đã.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Biện pháp này chẳng lẽ không tốt sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu như ta muốn bỏ ngươi lại, cần gì phải chờ tới bây giờ? Cứu người cứu cho trót, tiễn phận tiễn đến tây thiên, nếu như bắt đầu đã nhúng tay vào, tự nhiên phải dốc hết toàn lực.”

Hai người đi về phía trước, Thẩm Kiều vừa rồi đem khinh công dùng đến cực hạn, lúc này ngay cả bước đi cũng cảm thấy khó khăn, không khỏi nói: “Ta thật sự đi không nổi nữa, ngươi cứ lên núi trước đi, ta thay ngươi ở lại đoạn hậu.”

Yến Vố Sư cười lớn một tiếng: “A Kiều, ngươi thực sự đáng yêu, chỉ bằng dáng dấp hiện giờ của ngươi, còn muốn ở lại đoạn hậu. Tang Cảnh Hành vừa đến, chỉ sợ liền có thể róc sạch xương ngươi xuống.”

Thẩm Kiều còn chưa kịp trả lời, liền cảm thấy dưới chân hẫng một cái, đã bị đối phương cõng trên lưng.


	79. Chapter 79

Thẩm Kiều hoàn toàn không dự đoán được y lại có hành động như thế, nhất thời giật nảy mình.

Đối phương nhẹ nhàng đi chuyển, chỉ trong chốc lát, liền từ rừng cây đi thẳng vào chân núi, dọc theo sơn đạo đi lên trên, lượn sang một đầu khác của ngọn núi.

Thẩm Kiều ngơ ngác hồi lâu, mới mở miệng hỏi: “Chúng ta bây giờ lên núi sao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Phía bên trái ngọn núi này có một ngôi miếu, giấu trong núi, hoang phế nhiều năm.”

Thẩm Kiều nghi hoặc: “Ngươi hình như khá là quen thuộc chỗ này?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Sau trận chiến năm đó với Thôi Tử Vọng, ta từng đến núi này bế quan tu hành.”

Thẩm Kiều bừng tình, không hỏi thêm nữa. Hắn quả thực là có hơi mệt chút, vừa rồi một mình đánh bốn người, bỏ qua Tiêu Sắt bị Yến Vô Sư gây thương tích, Bạch Nhung, Diêm Thú, Bảo Vân, thực lực người này so với người kia càng mạnh hơn. Với nội lực hiện giờ của Thẩm Kiều, nếu không có cảnh giới kiếm tâm chống đỡ, có khi đã không thể toàn thân trở ra.

Mặc dù Yến Vô Sư đi khá nhanh, nhưng rất vững vàng, cách xiêm y, xúc cảm ấm áp từ da thịt truyền đến, Thẩm Kiều không rảnh suy nghĩ nhiều, bất tri bất giác đã ngủ thiếp đi.

Chờ đến lần mở mắt tiếp theo, bốn phía đã không còn là rừng rậm, mà hắn đã ở trong một gian phòng trong miếu.

Vì niên đại cổ xưa, đèn nhanh trong miếu đã từ lâu không còn, ngay cả lư hương cũng chẳng biết nơi nào. Tượng phật tay chân không hoàn hảo, chung quang bụi mù và mạng nhện phủ kín. Chỉ là khu vực Thẩm Kiều ngủ lại khá là sạch sẽ, phía dưới còn dùng mảnh vải được xé từ hai cây cột cạnh đó để kê lót. Mặc dù khá là rách nát nhưng dù sao cũng coi như không đến nỗi ngồi thẳng trên đá lạnh.

Hắn dựa lưng vào vách tường ngồi một lát. Vừa rồi tuy rằng hắn không bị thương tích gì nhưng từ lần giao thủ trước với Tuyết Đình, thương thế trong cơ thể vẫn còn chút dư hại, dẫn đến hôm nay ra tay không thể phát huy được toàn lực. Đây cũng là một trong những nguyên nhân hắn không thể nào giết chết được Diêm Thú. Sau đó có Bảo Vân gia nhập, cơ hội này liền lập tức không còn nữa.

Thẩm Kiều đỡ lấy cái đầu đang hỗn loạn, khe khẽ thở dài.

Một cánh tay vươn đến, hắn không hề phòng bị, bị xúc cảm lạnh băng kích thích, không nhịn được hơi rùng mình.

“Sao lại thở dài?” Yến Vô Sư ngồi bên cạnh, một tay khác đang cầm tấm lụa xem.

Thẩm Kiều híp mắt nhìn kỹ một chút, xác nhận đây chính là tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” ngày đó đối phương đoạt lấy từ trong tay Trần Cung.

Hắn đang định mở miệng, đã thấy Yến Vô Sư xoay tay một cái, tấm lụa trực tiếp bay vào trong đống lửa, lập tức bị ngọn lửa nuốt chửng.

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Yến Vô Sư quay đầu nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của hắn, không chờ hắn đặt câu hỏi, thuận tiện nói: “Nội dung bên trong ta đã nhớ kỹ, lưu lại có ích lợi gì?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu như vạn bất đắc dĩ, giao tấm lụa cho Hợp Hoan tông để thoát thân cũng được mà. Ngươi ngay cả đường lui cũng không chịu để lại cho mình sao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Cho dù ta có giao tấm lụa cho bọn chúng, ngươi cho rằng chúng sẽ tin đây là tàn quyển thật sự sao?”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày không nói.

Yến Vô Sư cười một cái: “Ngày xưa trong Nhật Nguyệt tông có một môn bí pháp, chỉ sợ ngay cả ngươi cũng chưa từng nghe qua. Nói trắng ra chính là đem Ma tâm nhiếp âm luyện đến cảnh giới xuất thần nhập hóa, có thể khống chế tâm thần và hành vi của người khác, cưỡng ép hắn trong lúc vô tình nói ra sự thật. Nếu như đổi lại là ta, ta cũng muốn lựa chọn phương thức này để lấy được khẩu cung mình mong muốn, chứ không phải tin tưởng mấy chữ viết trên mặt một tấm lụa rách.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Cho nên đám người Diêm Thú mới muốn nhân dịp tu vi của ngươi giảm mạnh, bắt ngươi lại, cưỡng ép ngươi nói ra nội dung trong tàn quyển.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không sau, giá trị của ta đối với bọn chúng không ở chỗ một cỗ thi thể, mà là “Chu Dương Sách” và thân phận tông chủ của Hoán Nguyệt tông. Có ta trong tay, tất nhiên có thể thoải mái hiệu lệnh Hoán Nguyệt tông.”

Thẩm Kiều biết, tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” Yến Vô Sư đã xem qua, trong năm cái đã xem được ba. Đặc biệt là phần chiếm được dưới nền đất Xúc Khương kia, bên trong ghi lại cải tiến cùng cải cách đối với Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển. Tang Cảnh Hành và Nguyên Tú Tú cũng luyện Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển, tất nhiêu hiểu rõ ảnh hưởng do kẽ hở ma tâm mang lại. Kẽ hở này một ngày chưa trừ, thì một ngày Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển không thể luyện đến cảnh giới cao nhất. Cho nên so với bất kỳ ai khác, bọn họ còn muốn phần nội dung này hơn.

Nếu như đổi lại là Yến Vô Sư của ngày trước, cao cao tại thượng như vậy, bọn họ cũng chỉ có thể kiêng kỵ mà không dám vọng động nửa phần. Nhưng Yến Vô Sư của hiện tại bị ngũ đại cao thủ vây công, từ bên bờ sinh tử trở về, võ công không bằng khi trước, lúc này không hạ thủ thì còn đợi đến khi nào?

Người trong Ma Môn thủ đoạn thế nào, Thẩm Kiều là người rõ ràng nhất.

Ngày đó Tang Cảnh Hành vì Thẩm Kiều giết đồ đệ Hoắc Tây Kinh của y, mà muốn đem võ công của hắn phế bỏ, đánh gãy hết tay chân để độc chiếm, đầu tiên là để mình tùy ý đùa bỡn sau đó lại ném cho môn nhân trong Hợp Hoan tông chà đạp. Với thái độ đối lập của Hoán Nguyệt tông với Hợp Hoan tông nhiều năm qua, cộng với miệng lưỡi cay nghiệt và tác phong làm việc phóng túng của Yến Vô Sư, một khi rơi vào tay môn nhân của Hợp Hoan tông, đãi ngộ nhận được tuyệt đối so với Thẩm Kiều còn tuyệt hơn nhiều.

Nghĩ đến đây, lông mày hắn càng ngày càng nhíu chặt: “Nếu đã như vậy, chúng ta vẫn nên mau chóng khởi hành, tránh để bọn họ truy cản được.”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Ngươi suy nghĩ vì ta như vậy, có phải là muốn ta cảm động đến rơi nước mắt, lấy thân báo đáp không?”

Thẩm Kiều không để ý tới trêu chọc của y, trái lại trịnh trọng nói: “Ta biết Yến tông chủ xưa nay không đem người ngoài để trong mắt, nhưng việc này liên quan đến tính mạng, hiện giờ kẽ hở của ngươi chưa trừ, thực lực không đủ, nếu như chỉ có mấy người Diêm Thú thì thôi đi, nhưng ngay cả Tang Cảnh Hành cũng đến. Như vậy ta thật sự không thể chống đỡ, vẫn nên cẩn thận là hơn.”

Yến Vô Sư lại chẳng có nửa điểm hoảng loạn, chỉ đem cành cây bên cạnh ném vào trong lửa để nó cháy đượm hơn một chút, đột nhiên mở miệng hỏi một vấn đề lông gà vỏ tỏi đâu đâu: “Nếu như có thể làm lại tất cả, ngươi có chọn được ta cứu dưới chân Bán Bộ phong không?”

Thẩm Kiều sững sờ, lắc đầu một cái: “Việc này chỉ sợ không thể do ta làm chủ.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Nói như vậy, mặc dù sớm biết rõ sau đó sẽ cùng ta dây dưa không rõ, bị ta tự tay đưa cho Tang Cảnh Hành, ngươi cũng không hối hận?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Thế gian không có thuốc hối hận, sự tình trong quá khứ vĩnh viễn không thể quay lại. Thay vì chấp nhất oán niệm, khiến mình không được giải thoát, còn không bằng cảm tạ ngươi đã dạy ta làm sao có thể xem thấy thiên hạ cùng nhân tâm.”

Ánh lửa chiếu lên thần tình nghiêm túc của hắn, lại hiện ra một phần nhu hòa khác.

Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười, ôn nhu nói: “A Kiều ngốc, ta có khi nào tốt với ngươi chưa?”

Y đưa tay tới, tựa hồ muốn chạm lên má Thẩm Kiều. Thẩm Kiều nghiêng về sau tránh né, giơ tay đón đỡ. Ai ngờ một tay khác của đối phương lại giơ lên, không hề ra tay công kích, chỉ là ống tay áo khẽ phất qua.

Thẩm Kiều ngửi thấy mùi lạ muốn bế khí, nhưng mũi đã hít vào một ít, thân thể vốn không còn chút khí lực bỗng mềm nhũn, đối phương liền thừa cơ điểm huyệt đạo của hắn.

“Cái tật xấu không biết đề phòng này của ngươi phải mất bao lâu nữa mới thay đổi được đây?” Yến Vô Sư lắc đầu một cái, “Hay là nói sâu trong lòng ngươi đã coi ta là người có thể tin được?”

Dứt lời y không nhìn Thẩm Kiều nữa, cúi đầu hôn lên chóp mũi đối phương một cái, lại đem Thẩm Kiều ôm ngang lên, đi tới phía sau tượng phật.

Lúc này Thẩm Kiều mới phát hiện, phía sau tượng phẩn có một khối lớn bị lõm vào, bên trong không quá lớn, vừa vặn đủ để chứa một người khoanh chân ngồi vào.

Yến Vô Sư còn có lòng chậm rãi giải thích cho hắn: “Rèn đúc tượng phật tốn không ít chi phí. Rất nhiều ngôi chùa đều đào rỗng phía sau tượng phật để giảm bớt chi phí. Căn miếu này ngày trước ta đã từng tới, tượng phật nơi này làm ẩu, ngay cả lỗ hổng cũng chỉ làm qua loa, chỉ chỉnh sửa phía trước làm dáng một chút, hiện giờ lại tiện nghi cho ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Rốt cục là ngươi muốn làm gì!”

Yến Vô Sư chậm rãi nói: “Tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” trong nội cung Bắc Chu, năm đó ta cũng từng xem qua. Nhưng hiện giờ thời gian không đủ, không kịp đọc lại cho ngươi. Nếu như ngươi muốn, có thể tới Trường An tìm Vũ Văn Ung. Hắn từng gặp ngươi, đối với ngươi khá là thưởng thúc, chắc sẽ nguyện ý giúp ngươi chuyện này. Còn nữa, ngươi nói cho Biên Duyên Mai, bảo hắn không cần quản chuyện của ta, trước cứ nhân dịp triều Chu chiếm đoạt Tề quốc, đem thế lực của Hợp Hoan tông kéo đến Tề quốc đi.”

Thần sắc Thẩm Kiều biến ảo: “Ta không phải người trong Hoán Nguyệt tông, những câu này nên do chính ngươi đi nói, có quan hệ gì với ta đâu?”

Yến Vô Sư cười mà không nói, chạm lên gò má của hắn, cố ý đem động tác làm chậm lại, tựa như muốn hưởng thụ cảm giác đầu ngón ta chạm lên da thịt đối phương, khiến bầu không khí mang tới chút ái muội khó mà nói rõ. Không có gì bất ngờ khi thấy hai gò má Thẩm Kiều nhiễm lên chút ửng hồng vì hờn giận.

“A Kiều nhà ta lớn lên thật đẹp, cũng khó trách Bạch Nhung cô nương kia lại động tâm, có nàng ở đó, cho dù nhìn ra nơi này có điểm đáng ngờ, cũng sẽ giúp ngươi che giấu, không để ngươi rơi vào trong tay đám người Diêm Thú.”

Lời nói đến đây, nếu Thẩm Kiều còn không rõ đối phương muốn làm gì, vậy thì hắn thật sự quá ngu rồi.

“Yến Vô Sư, ta một đường khổ cực trợ giúp ngươi chạy trốn, không phải là để cho ngươi đi chui đầu vào lưới!”

Yến Vô Sư cười ha ha: “Lúc trước tự tay giao ngươi cho Tang Cảnh Hành, cho đến hôm nay ta vẫn chưa từng hối hận. Hiện giờ ngươi có cơ hội thấy ta xui xẻo, tạo sao lại làm mặt như cha chết mẹ chết vậy. A Kiều a A Kiều, ngươi quá khiến ta thất vọng rồi. Lúc này ngươi phải nên cười trên sự đau khổ của người khác, trong lòng mừng thầm mới đúng, làm sao lại lộ ta thần sắc khiến ta thấy mà yêu như thế, khiến ta không nhịn được lại muốn âu yếm rồi!”

Dứt lời, y thật sự nắm lấy cằm Thẩm Kiều, trực tiếp cúi đầu dùng môi lưỡi xâm chiếm, cho đến khi hơi thở đối phương hỗn loạn, mắt lộ thủy quang mới coi như vừa lòng.

“Ta làm việc tùy tâm sở dục, nếu đã không hối hận, lần này cũng không phải vì chuộc tội, càng không phải vì hai chữ áy náy buồn cười. Ngươi không cần cảm thấy áy náy, tự mình đa tình, vô duyên vô cớ làm ta cảm thấy buồn nôn.”

Y dùng ngón tay lau đi vệt nước óng ánh trên môi Thẩm Kiều, nhẹ cười nói: “Bản tọa chờ ngươi một ngày thực hiện lời hứa của mình, trở thành đối thủ có thể đánh một trận, như vậy có lẽ bản tọa mới có thể nhìn ngươi thêm vài lần.”

Thẩm Kiều cật lực muốn phá tan huyệt đạo trên người, không biết Yến Vô Sư dùng thủ pháp quỷ quyệt gì, vài lần thử nghiệm đều không thể thành công, ngược lại còn khiến trán hắn bốc lên một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, sắc mặt càng thêm hồng, giống như bị nói đến thẹn thùng.

Thấy Yến Vô Sư buông mình ra, muốn đứng lên, Thẩm Kiều gấp đến độ ngay cả thanh âm cũng thay đổi: “Ngươi đứng lại!”

Đối phương nghe vậy còn thật sự dừng lại thân hình, chỉ là lại duỗi tay ra, trực tiếp điểm luôn cả á huyệt của hắn.

Ngực Thẩm Kiều kịch liệt phập phồng, thủy quang trong mắt gần như muốn chảy ra, trong bóng dịu dàng, quang hoa lưu chuyển, khiến người động tâm.

“Đừng ở trước mắt người khác lộ ra ánh mắt như thế, đừng nói là Tang Cảnh Hành, ngay cả ta cũng không nhịn được đâu.” Yến Vô Sư cúi người xuống, ghé vào tai hắn nói.

Dứt lời, vươn tay vỗ một cái, đem tượng phật đẩy về phía vách tường, khiến cho chỗ ẩn thân của Thẩm Kiều che kín lại, không dễ dàng bị phát hiện.

Y dập tắt đống lửa, vung ống tay áo lên, vị trí Thẩm Kiều vừa ngồi bị tạp vật sụp đổ che giấu, không còn dấu vết.

Vừa làm xong những thứ này, Yến Vố Sư liền cảm thấy có điềm báo, cảm thấy một luồng sát cơ từ phía xa dâng dần áp sát nơi này.

Phàm là người luyện võ đến một cảnh giới nhất định, đối với hiểm nguy, đều có một loại cảm ứng huyền diệu khó hiểu.

Y khẽ lộ nét cười, trực tiếp nhanh chân rời khỏi căn miếu, thân hình lao nhanh về phía trước, chỉ trong chốc lát đã biến mất trong đêm.

Một tia nguyệt quang xuyên qua mảnh ngói vỡ chiếu vào trong căn miếu, người trong tượng phật cũng mang đến một điểm sáng ngời nhỏ bé.

Thủy quang cuối cùng cùng ngưng tụ thành lệ, từ trong đôi mắt Thẩm Kiều rớt xuống.

Không biết qua bao lâu, hắn liền nghe thấy bên ngoài có người nói: “Với võ công của Tang trưởng lão, làm sao không đuổi kịp được một tên Yến Vô Sư?”

“Chỉ một tên Yến Vô Sư?” Bạch Nhung cười lạnh, “Tiêu sư huynh, ngươi có dám khẳng định mình nói được câu này ngay trước mặt Yến Vô Sư hay không?”

“Chớ ồn ào!” Diêm Thú không kiên nhẫn, cau mày nói, “Yến Vô Sư rời đi một mình, không có Thẩm Kiều bên cạnh, nói không chừng hắn còn trốn ở gần đây. Mới vừa đánh một trận với chúng ta, Thẩm Kiều đã lực kiệt từ lâu, chạy không thể xa, trước cứ tìm chung quanh xem sao!”


	80. Chapter 80

Yến Vô Sư đi rồi, Thẩm Kiều nóng lòng phá vỡ huyệt đạo, lo lắng với võ công hiện giờ của Yến Vô Sư, nếu như rơi vào trong tay Tang Cảnh Hành, còn không biết sẽ phải chịu dằn vặt như thế nào. Trong lúc nhất thời, chân khí trong kinh mạch di chuyển cực nhanh, gần như muốn phá thể mà ra. Hắn chỉ cảm thấy lòng lúc như lửa nóng, lúc lại lạnh tựa băng hàn, cả người vô tri vô giác, ngay cả thời gian bên ngoài trôi qua như thế nào cũng không nhận biết được, phảng phất như rơi vào một loại trạng thái như đang mộng.

Thân thể thì bị băng hỏa thay nhau dằn vặt, thần trí lại tự do du tẩu bên ngoài. Hồn phách như muốn phá thể mà đi, nhưng vì một tia trói buộc kia, lại vững vàng bị ép chặt lại trong thể xác, bất đắc dĩ theo chân khí tán loạn, quất nhiễu ngực hắn đến mức ngộp đau muốn ói, tứ chi tê dại không chịu nổi.

Nửa đời trước Thẩm Kiều suôn sẻ, Huyền Đô Sơn giống như một lớp bình phong, đem hết thảy những nguy hiểm của thế giới bên ngoài ngăn cách lại.

Không chỉ hắn hay những người khác trên Huyền Đô Sơn, dù cho dã tâm bừng bừng như Úc Ái, bọn họ đã gần như thoát khỏi thế đạo này, đối nhân xử thế khó tránh khỏi có chút ngây thơ cũng là chuyện đương nhiên. Nhưng bởi vì có Huyền Đô Sơn, có Kỳ Phượng Các che ở đằng trước, chắn hết gió mưa cho bọn họ, cho nên tất cả mọi người đều không ý thức được thế giới bên dưới ngọn núi là như thế nào.

Mà sau ngày đó, sinh mệnh Thẩm Kiều tựa hồ bị trận chiến ở Bán Bộ phong cắt ra làm hai đoạn khác biệt, nửa đoạn trước an nhàn bao nhiêu, nửa đoạn sau lại có càng nhiều gió to sóng lớn thay nhau nổi lên.

Hắn từng trải qua rất nhiều tình huống sống không bằng chết, cũng xem rõ được thế gian và thiện ác trong lòng người, quay đầu lại, tâm lại chẳng hề lưu lại nửa điểm phẫn hận. Cho dù là có, theo cái chết của quan chủ và Sơ Nhất, theo đồ đệ Thập Ngũ bên người, theo mọi người trong Bích Hà Tông cùng tiến cùng lùi, theo Yến Vô Sư vì dẫn Tang Cảnh Hành đi, một khắc kia dùng phương thức như thế chia tay cùng hắn, cũng đã tan biết thành mây khói, không lưu lại chút gì.

Cái ý niệm này giống như một điểm sóng nước, tại linh đài chậm rãi khuếch tán đi.

Một khắc kia, thần trí phảng phất như hoàn toàn thoát ly khỏi thân thể, thoát ly khỏi nơi ẩn giấu trong tượng phật, thoát ly khỏi gian miếu nhỏ này, đi đến một nơi không biết tên, một mảnh thiên địa rộng lớn ngôn từ khó tả. Mọi sự đau đớn từ từ rời bỏ thân thể, không còn cảm giác. Trước mắt dần dần trở nên rộng rãi sáng bừng, như nhật nguyệt treo cao, sơn hải câu minh, cá vượt sóng trào, mưa chiếu sao trời.

Huyệt đạo bị ngưng trệ chầm chậm khơi thông, chân khí như dòng nước ấm chảy xuôi toàn thân, khiến toàn bộ đau đớn tê dại trên thên thể dần dần biến mất, khí lực khôi phục.

Thẩm Kiều phảng phất cảm thấy mình như biến thành một chú cá nhỏ, vẫy đuôi một cái, nhảy vào trong thế giới ngập tràn sao trời, đỉnh đầu truyền đến tiếng vang tí tách, đó là lá non không chịu nổi trọng lượng hạt sương, bị ép cong xuống, mà giọt sương cũng khôn thể chờ đợi được nữa mà muốn thoát khỏi mặt lá, dần dần trượt xuống, tụ vào hồ sâu, phá vỡ mặt nước phẳng lặng.

Hắn ngẩng đầu lên, cách mặt nước hồ trong suốt lay động, nhìn ra thế giới bên ngoài. Loại cảm giác đó thật sự quá huyền diệu, chỉ có thể lĩnh hội, không thể diễn tả bằng lời.

Một hạt sương rơi vào mặt hồ kia, lại giống như rơi vào lòng hắn.

Thiên địa theo đó mà thay đổi.

Thoáng chốc, ngày đông giá rét hóa thành xuân tươi ấm áp, lưu thủy lay động quanh hắn hắn cũng trở nên ấm áp hiền hòa. Vô số cá nhỏ giống như hắn lượn quanh hắn, lắc đầu quẫy đuôi, vui sướng bơi về phía trước. Ánh nguyệt quang từng sợi nhỏ bé chiếu vào mặt nước, tạo nên những ánh quang liễm diễm, khiến bốn phía phảng phất cũng rực ngời rạng rỡ, tựa như ngân hà.

Thẩm Kiều nhắm mắt lại, cảm thấy mình giống như đã đi qua cả nhân sinh của chú cá nhỏ, sinh ra tại nơi hồ sâu này, ngày qua ngày, chờ đợi nước mưa lấp kín nơi này, chờ đợi đóa hoa bên bờ nở rộ cùng mình tỏ hết buồn phiền, chờ đợi hoa rơi đem cả chính mình chôn dưới đáy nước, mây đổi thành xuân, mưa phủ thành thu, nghe tiếng thanh đồng phía xa, nhìn bích đào nở rộ khắp cây.

Hắn chợt nhớ tới một câu nói trong “Chu Dương Sách.”

Trừ mình ở ngoài, không còn vật khác.

_(Trừ Kỷ Chi Ngoại, Biện Vô Tha Vật)_

Thẩm Kiều còn nhớ, lần đầu tiên mình nhìn thấy câu nói này, là trên quyển “Chu Dương Sách” sư tôn cho mình kia. Mặc dù sau đó hắn từ tử địa mà hậu sinh, dùng chân khí Chu Dương Sách tái gân tạo cốt, cũng không thể phỏng đoán thấu triệt từng câu từng chữ trong “Chu Dương Sách”.

Lúc đó, trước câu nói này, còn có một câu khác: Kỷ nhập tha tâm*, tùy tâm sở dục.

 _*Kỷ nhập_ _tha_ _tâm_ _(_ 己入它心) _: Bản thân đi vào tâm của vật._

Câu nói này cũng rất dễ hiểu, nói rõ ra, luyện kiếm thì phải phỏng đoán kiếm tâm, luyện đao thì phỏng đoán đao tâm, đối địch thì phải biết người biết ta, mới có thể hiểu rõ đối phương và chính mình, trăm trận trăm thắng.

Mà đã như thế, “Tha” và “Kỷ” cùng hòa làm một thể, cần gì phải phân tách ra, vậy thì câu nói “Trừ mình ở ngoài, không còn vật khác” là sao?

Thẩm Kiều đã từng cảm thấy câu nói này có lẽ là lỡ bút, hoặc là thời điểm Đào Hoằng Cảnh viết câu này, ngay cả chính mình cũng không nghĩ nhiều được đến thế.

Vậy mà vào giờ khắc này, hắn chợt hiểu ra hàm nghĩa của câu nói này, cảm thấy chính mình lúc trước rơi vào cách suy nghĩ cũ, đi một vòng lớn.

Người đặt chân trong đất trời, đầu tiên là “Kỷ”, sau đó mới là “Tha”, lấy mình đo người, lấy mình đo vật, nếu như mình không vui, thì thiên địa không vui, nếu mình không buồn, thì thiên địa không buồn, tâm mình vui vẻ, trời đất vào xuân, tâm mình bi thống, sơn hà thất sắc.

Ngộ ra điểm này, không chỉ tâm tình nhất thời trống trải, ngay cả thân thể cũng như mở rộng đến vô hạn, phảng phất như có thể chứa đựng thực khí đến vô cùng vô tận, biển nạp trăm sông, dung nạp khôn cùng. Kinh mạch mở rộng vì chân khí, chân khí lại vì kinh mạch mở rộng mà ung dung tự tại, không còn cảm giác nhưng trệ tắc nghẽn.

Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm khẽ động, phảng phất như cảm ứng được chủ nhân tiến cảnh, kích động khó kìm, vội vàng muốn rời vỏ quét tan kẻ địch.

Mà bốn người bên ngoài tượng phật, lúc này mới vừa bước chân vào gian miếu nhỏ.

Diêm Thú lạnh lùng nói: “Các ngươi tìm quanh bốn phía xem.”

Tiêu Sắt do bị thương nên đi lại nặng nhọc, bước đi vốn có chút chậm chạp. Nhưng Bạch Nhung không hề bị thương, lại giống như không hề có hứng thú xông pha chiến đấu, chỉ đi theo phía sau Tiêu Sắt.

Hai người kiểm tra một vòng quanh gian miếu, Tiêu Sắt quay về nói: “Diêm chưởng lão, cũng không thấy tung tích của Thẩm Kiều, có lẽ đối phương thấy chúng ta người đông thế mạnh, nên bỏ lại Yến Vô Sư đi trước một mình chăng?”

Diêm Thú: “Không có khả năng lắm, lúc giao thủ với chúng ta hắn đã sức tàn lực kiệt, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, công lực khó có thể khôi phục lại như cũ, cho dù muốn chạy cũng không thể chạy quá xa. Nếu hắn không đi cùng một đường với Yến Vô Sư, vậy tất nhiên là sẽ tìm một chỗ để trốn tránh tạm thời. Nơi này nhìn qua khá là thích hợp, các ngươi vừa nãy đã tìm kỹ rồi chứ?”

Tiêu Sắt: “Tìm kỹ rồi, ngôi miếu này khá nhỏ, phía sau chỉ có một gian sương phòng, không có chỗ có thể ẩn giấu người. Một cái giếng vẫn có thể dùng, phía dưới có nước, người cũng không thể trốn vào đó, cũng không có địa đạo hay cơ quan gì.”

Hắn liếc mắt nhìn Bạch Nhung một cái nói: “Chỉ là Bạch sư muội hình như có chút lưu tình với Thẩm Kiều, luôn luôn mở miệng can trở thúc giục, không biết là định làm gì?”

Bạch Nhung yêu kiều nói: “Tiêu sư huynh thực sự không giờ phút nào ngừng bôi xấu ta nha. Chẳng lẽ ngươi cho rằng đẩy ngã được ta, sư tôn sẽ xem trọng ngươi hơn ư? Ngươi cũng đừng quên ngươi là người của Nguyên tông chủ, muốn thay đổi vị thế, vẫn nên tỏ ra chút thành ý, cứ nhắm vào một tiểu nữ tử như ta thì có ích lợi gì?”

Bảo Vân đứng bên cạnh Diêm Thú bỗng nhiên mở miệng: “Người còn chưa tìm được, các ngươi đã bắt đầu nội chiến. Nguyên tông chủ và Tang trưởng lão dạy dỗ đồ đệ như vậy sao?”

Ngữ điệu của hắn u ám, cùng dáng vẻ tăng nhân trang nghiêm tuyệt đối không phù hợp chút nào.

Nhưng hiệu quả rất rõ ràng, Bạch Nhung và Tiêu Sắt lập tức im lặng không nói nữa.

Diêm Thú nhìn chung quanh một vòng, tầm mắt cuối cùng rơi vào tượng phật khổng lồ, ngừng lại một chút, hắn nhấc chân đi về phía đó.

Động tác của hắn đưa tới chú ý của những người khác. Bảo Vân cũng a một tiếng: “Tượng phật này khá lớn, nếu như ở giữa trống rỗng, cũng có thể giấu người được.”

Diêm Thú nhìn từ trên xuống dưới, xem kỹ càng tượng phật, từ đỉnh đầu đến bệ đá đặt tượng, bỗng nhiên vươn tay kéo tấm màn vải trên bệ đã xuống, ánh mắt chạm đến vết xé trên tấm màn, cười lạnh một tiếng, đột nhiên vỗ mạnh một chưởng về phía tượng phật!

Dùng nơi chưởng phòng chạm tới làm trung tâm, vết nứt trên tượng phật nhanh chóng khuếch tán, ầm một tiếng, tượng phật nứt thành bốn mảnh!

Bên trong quả nhiên có người!

Tất cả mọi người nhìn thấy thân ảnh ẩn thân trong tượng phật, Diêm Thú cười lớn một tiếng, nhún người nhảy lên, như hùng ưng săn thú, vươn tay vồ về phía đối phương!

Người chưa đến, chưởng phong đã cuốn tới, chợt như mưa dền gió dữ, đầy trời huyết ảnh, lạnh lẽo tận xương, ào ào trút xuống, khiến kẻ khác bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân đều bị huyết ảnh của chưởng phong bao phủ, không có kẽ hở để trốn thoát, không khỏi run sợ, tâm sinh tuyệt vọng.

Đừng nói Thẩm Kiều do trận chiến với bốn người vốn đã sức tàn lực kiệt từ lâu, cho dù khí lực của hắn vẫn còn, đối mặt với một chưởng như che ngập trời đất này của Diêm Thú, cũng chưa chắc đã có thể ứng phó kịp.

Lúc giao chiến trước đó, tuy rằng Diêm Thú bị cảnh giới kiếm tâm của Thẩm Kiều chấn nhiếp, nhưng hắn cũng đã dò ra thực lực thật sự của Thẩm Kiều, phát hiện nội lực của hắn hiện giờ căn bản không đủ để chống đỡ kiếm cảnh. Nói đơn giản đối phương tiến quá nhanh trên con đường kiếm đạo, nhưng nội lực và căn cơ lại không theo kịp. Mà sự thiếu sót chết người này, tuyệt đối không thể thay đổi chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn.

Cho nên hắn tin tưởng, một chưởng này của mình đánh xuống, cho dù không thể gây trọng thương cho đối phương, cũng có thể chắc chắn ngăn chặn Thẩm Kiều tại chỗ, rơi vào thế bị động.

Tâm niệm trong lúc đó thay đổi thật nhanh, chưởng phong đã lướt gió mà tới. Diêm Thú cách Thẩm Kiều cũng chỉ trong gang tấc, mà đối phương thậm chí còn chưa kịp quay người đón đỡ!

Trước mắt bỗng nhiên bạch quang tăng mạnh, sát khí lạnh lẽo âm trầm phả vào mặt, đem chưởng phong của Diêm Thú cứng rắn ép xuống, kiếm khí thậm chí tràn qua huyết ảnh, đánh thẳng vào mặt Diêm Thú!

“Diêm chưởng lão cẩn thận!” Tiêu Sắt hô lên.

Căn bản không cần tới tiếng hô này của hắn, Diêm Thú cũng đã vội vàng lùi về sau.

Những người còn lại cũng không thờ ơ đứng coi, Bảo Vân nhảy lên một cái, từ một hướng khác chụp tới đỉnh đầu Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều giơ kiếm quét qua. Kiếm khí nương theo thân khí ào ào tràn ra. Trong chân khí đầy trời, thanh y phiêu dật, cơ hồ hóa thành một đạo thanh hồng, hòa lẫn cùng ánh kiếm, khiến người hoa mắt, không thể nhận biết.

Sắc mặt Diêm Thú thay đổi liên tiếp, lần lùi lại này liền lui mấy chục bước, mãi đến tận khi phía sau là vách tường ngôi miếu, hắn mới không thể lui được nữa.

Hắn xem như đã hiểu, Thẩm Kiều rõ ràng là nhắm vào mình, cho nên ngay cả Bảo Vân cũng ném sang một bên, chỉ dùng kiếm khí xây lên màn kiến, trực tiếp ngăn cách thế công của những người khác, chỉ toàn tâm toàn ý đối phó với mình.

Nhưng rõ ràng trước đó đối phương đã khí tàn lực kiệt, tại sao chỉ trong thời giăn ngắn ngủi như vậy lại có thể khôi phục được đến thế? !

Diêm Thú không kịp suy nghĩ kỹ. Hắn lập tức phóng lên trời. Mái ngói bị một chưởng đánh tan, Thẩm Kiều theo sát phía sau.

Hai người từ trong ngôi miếu đánh tới mái nhà. Thân ảnh phiêu nhiên quỷ mị, nương theo ánh kiếm và chưởng phong, lôi phong ầm trời, nhất thời như mùa đông khắc nghiệt, cây cỏ điêu linh, vạn vật câu tịch. Vì có Diêm Thú ở đó, huyết chưởng đánh ra, kèm theo đó là tinh phong huyết võ, tối tăm âm lãnh, sát khí tầng tầng, nhưng ánh kiếm đột nhiên nổi lên, tựa như sắc nắng ráng chiều, đá suối hoa lệ, thần quang bộc lộ, nhất chi độc tú.

So với đó, ngay cả minh nguyệt phảng phất cũng như thất sắc, xấu hổ trốn trong tầng mây, không còn bóng dáng.

Trong thiên địa này, chỉ còn ánh kiếm ở đó, sơn hà đồng bi, kim thạch thét dài!

Tiêu Sắt thấy mình không chen tay nổi, cũng không miễn cưỡng bản thân, chỉ đứng ở bên cạnh xem chiến. Dư quang thoáng nhìn, hắn thấy Bạch Nhung cũng không động đậy, không khỏi lạnh nhạt nói: “Bạch sư muội vẫn chưa dứt tình với Thẩm Kiều sao, ngay cả ra tay đối phó hắn cũng không nỡ?”

Bạch Nhung cười tủm tỉm nói: “Ngay cả Diêm trưởng lão và Bảo Vân trưởng lão hợp sức cũng không bắt được người, nếu như ta ra tay vậy cũng chỉ càng thêm phiền thôi. Nếu Tiêu sư huynh có năng lực, tiểu muội tự nhiên không dám tranh công!”

Lời này tuyệt đối không phải nói ngoa. Thẩm Kiều lấy một địch hai, đến giờ cũng chưa rơi xuống thế hạ phong. Không chỉ Bảo Vân không làm gì được hắn, mà ngay cả Diêm Thú cũng mơ hồ lộ ra dấu hiệu thua bại.

Một người tại sao có thể đột nhiên trở nên cường mạnh như vậy?

Trong lòng Tiêu Sắt kinh nghi bất định, thậm chí còn hoài nghi có phải Yến Vô Sư đem bộ công phu song tu của Hợp Hoan tông ra tham khảo không. Nhưng cho dù là song tu, cũng tuyệt đối không thể chỉ trong thời gian ngắn ngủi như vậy đã có thể làm xong.

Hắn hừ lạnh một tiếng, lười cãi nhau cùng Bạch Nhung, chuyển mắt nhìn lên chiến cuộc trên mái nhà.

Nhưng ngay trong lúc bọn họ trò chuyện dăm ba câu kia, trận chiến trên mái nhà cũng đã phân ra cao thấp.


	81. Chapter 81

Người trong Hợp Hoan tông không đồng tâm, từ việc Thẩm Kiều giao thủ với Diêm Thú là có thể nhìn ra đầu mối.

Tuy rằng Thẩm Kiều vừa mới phá vỡ được huyệt đạo, nhưng công lực cũng không thể trong một sớm một chiều tăng lên như diều gặp gió, một phát leo tới đỉnh cao được, tối đa chỉ là do kinh mạch mở rộng, khôi phục một chút khí lực mà thôi. Với thực lực vốn có của hắn, phân cao thấp với Diêm Thú cũng coi như có thể, nhưng nếu đồng thời đối mặt với Diêm Thú và Bảo Vân, tất nhiên là có chút vất vả.

Nhưng Bảo Vân vừa thấy Thẩm Kiều chỉ chuyên tâm đối phó với Diêm Thú, dần dần liền không nhúng tay vào nữa, để mặc Thẩm Kiều chiếm thế thượng phong, Diêm Thú thì đỡ trái hở phải.

Diêm Thú thầm hận trong lòng, lại càng không muốn để người ta coi thường, sử dụng mười phần công lực, thề phải giết chết Thẩm Kiều dưới chưởng.

Ai biết Thẩm Kiều lại hơn xa quá khứ, một thanh Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm cũng đủ khiến người ta không thể tới gần. Diêm Thú vài lần muốn chuyển thủ thành công, lại khiếp sợ màn kiếm của đối phương, không thể không hóa công thành thủ. Trong tầng tầng ánh kiếm, “Huyết Thủ Phật Tử” oai phong lẫm liệt ngày xưa lại bị áp chế đến mức ngay cả một chưởng cũng không phát ra được. Trên gương mặt lạnh lùng mi tâm nhíu chặt, mồ hôi đầy trán.

Chật vật đón đỡ, khó tránh khỏi lộ ra sơ hở, cùng lúc đó ánh kiếm của Sơn Hà Đồng Bi bộc phát, lao thẳng về phía mi tâm Diêm Thú.

Bảo Vân tất nhiên không thể ngồi nhìn Diêm Thú chết trước mặt mình, không thì khi hắn trở về Hợp Hoan Tông cũng khó có thể bàn giao.

Hắn một mặt quát lên với Tiêu Sắt và Bạch Nhung: “Các ngươi còn đứng đó nhìn gì nữa!”

Một mặt nâng chưởng vỗ về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Tiêu Sắt và Bạch Nhung cũng không tiện sống chết mặc bây nữa, lúc này gia nhập vòng chiến, dồn dập tấn công Thẩm Kiều.

Nhưng mà cao thủ so chiêu, thay đổi chỉ trong chớp mắt, đợi đến khi bọn hắn ra tay, thì đã nghe thấy Diêm Thú hét thảm một tiếng. Huyết quang từ bên trong màn kiếm lóe lên, trong ánh kiếm dần biến mất bắn tung tóe trên nền đất.

Một cánh tay từ mái nhà lăn xuống nền đất. Mọi người định thần nhìn lại, một cánh tay của Diêm Thú đã bị chém đứt. Hắn liên tiếp lùi về sau, điểm huyệt cầm máu, mặt mũi dữ tợn thống khổ, suýt chút nữa cũng rớt khỏi mái nhà, tất nhiên là vô lực tái chiến.

Bảo Vân và Thẩm Kiều giao thủ mấy chiêu, thình lình phát hiện sau trận chiến với Diêm Thú, đối phương lại không hề có vẻ sức tàn lực kiệt. Kiếm khí dồi dào kéo dài không dứt. Hắn cân nhắc thiệt hơn, cảm thấy lần này dù thắng, cũng là thắng thảm. Huống hồ mình và Thẩm Kiều cũng không có thâm cừu đại hận gì. Giết hắn đối với mình mà nói cũng không có gì quá tốt. Cho nên hắn chỉ phân ra năm sáu phần công lực, ngăn cản bước chân đuổi giết Diêm Thú của Thẩm Kiều, cùng hắn đọ sức một hồi.

Mãi đến tận khí Tiêu Sắt ở đầu kia hô lên: “Bảo Vân trưởng lão, Diêm trưởng lão không xong rồi!”

Diêm Thú ngoại trừ cánh tay bị chém đứt, trên người còn có mấy nơi bị đả thương, to có nhỏ có. Lúc này do mất máu quá nhiều, dù đã điểm huyệt cầm máu và vận công điều tức, nhưng cũng không thể nào ngăn máu chảy chậm lại. Đau đớn hơn là, biệt hiệu “Huyết Thủ Phật Tử” của Diêm Thú, cánh tay phải bị chém xuống chính là Huyết Thủ đó, không còn tay phải này, về sau cho dù tính mạng giữ được, công lực cũng sẽ giảm mạnh. Cái này đối với người luyện võ mà nói, mới chính là đả kích trí mạng nhất.

Trong lòng hắn vừa hận Thẩm Kiều, vừa hận đám người Bảo Vân khoanh tay đứng nhìn, lập tức giận dữ đan xen, ngất đi.

Bảo Vân nghe vậy thuận thế bứt ra: “Thẩm Kiều, hôm nay ngươi tổn thương trưởng lão Hợp Hoan tông ta, món nợ này, ngày sau Hợp Hoan tông ta nhất định sẽ đòi lại bằng được!”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Ngày sau không bằng ngày này, hà tất phải chọn khi khác, trực tiếp chấm dứt luôn hôm nay đi!”

Dứt lời, hắn nâng kiếm bay vút về phía Diêm Thú, muốn nhân dịp đối phương không còn sức chống đỡ, một kích trí mạng!

Bảo Vân lấy làm kinh hãi, tựa hồ cũng không ngờ Thẩm Kiều lại cố chấp như thế, vội vàng truy sát phía sau, một chưởng vỗ về phía đối phương.

Ngay tại lúc này, Bạch Nhung cũng bay vụt tới, đôi bay bạch ngọc hóa thành từng đóa thanh liên, hình dạng ưu mỹ, phong tư yểu điệu, khiến người khác không kịp nhìn.

Nhưng mà Thẩm Kiều đưa kiếm quét ngang, màn kiếm thoáng chốc hóa thân vạn ngàn, lập tức hóa giải toàn bộ thế công của Bảo Vân và Bạch Nhung, hơn nữa còn làm cho chưởng phong của Bạch Nhung lệch hướng, đánh về phía Bảo Vân.

Bảo Vân cả giận nói: “Bạch Nhung!”

Bạch Nhung ai nha một tiếng, yêu kiều mềm mại nói: “Bảo Vân trưởng lão thứ tội, đều do tặc tử ghê tởm này làm hại!”

Dứt lời, nàng nhẹ nhàng lướt đi, dưới chân tỏa sen, ống tay áo như liên hoa tỏa rộng, huyễn ảnh tầng tầng, lan tỏa khắp quanh thân Thẩm Kiều, nhìn thì tươi đẹp uyển chuyển, nhưng người trong nghề vừa nhìn liền biết, từng tầng liên hoa này, kỳ thực chính là từng tầng thực khí. Chỗ lợi hại của “Thanh Liên Ấn” chính là ở đây. Nếu như người sử dụng võ công cao cường, vậy trong mỗi đóa “Liên hoa” này , đều ẩn chứa thực khí khiến người ta kinh hồn táng đảm. Thế công như thủy triều cuồn cuộn, kéo dài không dứt, đợt này tiếp đợt khác, tầng sau lợi hại hơn tầng trước.

Thanh Liên Ấn nàng đánh ra lúc này nhìn thì vô cùng lợi hại, nhưng người tiếp xúc gần như Thẩm Kiều lại có thể cảm nhận được, nội lực đẩy vào từng chưởng ấn, thậm chí còn không bằng một nửa lần đầu hai người gặp mặt.

Bảo Vân không còn ý định tái chiến với Thẩm Kiều, nhân dịp Bạch Nhung và Tiêu Sắt cuốn lấy Thẩm Kiều, hắn lập tức nâng Diêm Thú đang hôn mê rời đi, tận tới khi đi xa mới đề khí để lại một câu nói: “Tương lai Hợp Hoan tông lại tới lĩnh giáo!”

Tiêu Sắt mang thương tích trong người, vốn không có lòng ham chiến, thấy Bảo Vân vừa đi, cũng muốn đi cùng. Ai ngờ Thẩm Kiều đã để ý đến hắn từ lâu. Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm theo sát, sau lưng hắn liền có thêm một vết thương, máu tươi lập tức ồ ồ nhiễm đỏ xiêm y. Hắn đau đớn kêu lên thành tiếng, cũng không quay đầu lại, khinh công vận đến cực hạn, đảo mắt đã tiến vào trong bóng đêm mịt mờ, không còn bóng dáng.

Thẩm Kiều muốn truy tiếp, lại bị Bạch Nhung cuốn lấy không thoát thân được. Đối phương tuyệt nhiên có lập trường ngược hẳn với Thẩm Kiều, mạng người qua tay nàng cũng không ít, cố tình lại nhiều lần hạ thủ lưu tình với Thẩm Kiều. Đặc biệt là ở trong Bạch Long quan, nếu như không có nàng ngăn cản bước chân của Tiêu Sắt, e rằng Thẩm Kiều và Thập Ngũ căn bản không thể chạy thoát.

Xét theo đó, Thẩm Kiều cho dù không nghĩ tới hảo cảm nàng dành cho mình, cũng không thể quá mức tuyệt tình với nàng. Lúc này Bạch Nhung ngăn cản bước chân của hắn, không cho hắn đuổi theo đám người Bảo Vân, hắn lại không thể nặng tay với đối phương, tâm lý khó tránh khỏi có chút buồn bực.

Bạch Nhung thấy dáng vẻ của hắn, trái lại bật cười, chủ động ngừng tay.

Thẩm Kiều thấy nàng đột nhiên dừng tay lại, cũng cất kiếm xoay người lại.

“Ngày đó từ biệt dưới chân núi Bích Hà Tông, ta hằng đêm trằn trọc trở mình, thật tâm tưởng niệm. Hiện giờ thấy Thẩm lang công lực tăng mạnh, không còn bị người bắt nạt, trong lòng cũng coi như được an ủi. Chỉ là nô gia đối với ngươi si mê một lòng, lại nhiều lần lưu tình ám trợ, ngươi vừa thấy nô gia liền kêu đánh kêu giết, thực sự vô tình!”

Lúc nói lời này, trên mặt nàng đều là ý cười dịu dàng, không hề có vẻ bi thương hay vui mừng, khiến người ta khó mà phân biệt thật giả.

Thẩm Kiều nghiêm túc nói: “Ân tình của ngươi, ta vẫn luôn ghi nhớ trong lòng, quyết sẽ không quên.”

Bạch Nhung che miệng cười nói: “Ta cùng chỉ tùy tiện nói vài câu thôi, ngươi nghiêm túc quá. Nhưng thôi, dù sao ngươi cũng đẹp, ngay cả ta cũng không nhịn được mà muốn yêu thương đâu nha!”

Dứt lời, nàng nghiêng người tiến lên, Thẩm Kiều cả kinh, liền lùi lại ba bước lớn. Bạch Nhung dừng bước, cười khanh khách không dừng.

Thẩm Kiều chỉ cảm thấy tâm tư của nàng cũng khó dò như Yến Vô Sư, không hổ đều là người trong Ma Môn, quả nhiên không phải người một nhà không vào cùng một cửa.

“Ngươi có biết vừa rồi Yến Vô Sư dẫn Tang Cảnh Hành đi hướng nào không?”

Bạch Nhung gật gật đầu: “Có biết nha, bọn họ đi về phía dưới núi, nếu ta đoán không sai, Yến Vô Sư hẳn là muốn mượn tường thành yểm trợ để thoát khỏi Tang Cảnh Hành!”

Thẩm Kiều nóng lòng đuổi theo hai người, sau khi nghe xong liền muốn di chuyển.

Bạch Nhung cũng không để hắn đi: “Người ta nhiều ngay không gặp ngươi, ngươi đối với ân nhân cứu mạng, lại mang thái độ như thế hay sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đa tạ ngươi đã cho biết, có chuyện gì để ngày khác nói!”

“Thẩm Kiều!”

Thẩm Kiều nghe thấy nàng gọi cả họ tên mình, ngừng chân lại một chút, quay đầu lại.

Chỉ thấy trên mặt Bạch Nhung đã không còn nét cười, đôi mắt hoa đào uyển chuyển nhìn hắn, toát ra cảm xúc phức tạp: “Ta còn chưa đa tạ ngươi. Từ xưa đến nay trong Hợp Hoan tông Diêm Thú luôn không vừa mắt với ta, lần này bị ngươi đánh trọng thương, sau này trong môn phái ta giảm bớt được một kình địch. Chỉ là, Thẩm lang, dù sao ta cũng là người trong Hợp Hoan tông, lần gặp mặt tới, nếu ngươi vẫn còn đối nghịch với Hợp Hoan tông, ta sẽ không lưu tình với ngươi nữa.”

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc một lát: “Ngươi muốn làm tông chủ Hợp Hoan tông?”

Bạch Nhung có chút kinh ngạc, rồi lập tức thản nhiên: “Ta cứ cho là Thẩm lang thờ ơ với ta, không ngờ ngay cả điểm này cũng đoán được.”

Thẩm Kiều thở dài, ngẫm lại trong Hợp Hoan tông nội đấu không ngớt, mỗi người đều lòng dạ độc ác, có nhiều lúc muốn mở miệng khuyên nhủ, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn không nói ra khỏi miệng được, chỉ đành chắp tay: “Ngươi nhớ tự lo thân, càng thêm cẩn trọng, sau này gặp lại.”

Bạch Nhung nhìn thân ảnh dần xa của hắn, le lưỡi một cái: “Thẩm lang ngốc!”

Một đường này Thẩm Kiều vận khinh công đến cực hạn, thân hình lao vút về phía trước, nhưng đuổi hơn nửa buổi tối, cũng không thấy hình bóng của Yến Vô Sư và Tang Cảnh Hành.

Theo lý thuyết, hiện giờ công lực của Yến Vô Sư chưa hồi phục, Tang Cảnh Hành không thể lâu như vậy rồi vẫn chưa đuổi kịp. Nếu hai người vừa đánh vừa chạy, với khinh công của hắn, cũng không đến nỗi hơn nửa đêm mà vẫn không đuổi kịp. Lúc này Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên nghĩ tới, rất có thể mình đã bị Bạch Nhung lừa gạt. Đối phương đã chỉ cho hắn một phương hướng hoàn toàn sai khác, cố ý làm hắn tốn công vô ích.

Nhưng hiện giờ cho dù hắn đi vòng lại tòa miếu nhỏ kia, cũng không thể tìm được Bạch Nhung để mà tính sổ.

Thẩm Kiều ngừng lại, hơi thở dốc. Hắn cúi đầu nhìn Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm trong tay mình một cái, liền ngẩng đầu nhìn về phương xa.

Qua hơn nửa đêm này, dưới tình huống không biết bọn họ đã đi đâu, muốn tìm một người, là hi vọng xa vời cỡ nào.

Thẩm Kiều nhớ tới mấy câu nói trước khi đi của Yến Vô Sư, nhắm mắt lại, cố gắng ổn định nỗi lòng dao động.

Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm dường như cũng cảm ứng được tâm tình phức tạp khôn cùng của chủ nhân, ở trong vỏ kiếm rung lên vang vọng.

Ánh bình minh chiếu tới, chân trời mênh mông lộ ra màu trắng bạc, như muốn nhanh chóng vượt khỏi vực sâu, tỏa ánh sáng ngời lên khắp trời khắp đất.

Trường An.

Hai chữ này yên lặng hiện lên trong đáy lòng Thẩm Kiều.

……

Một đường thẳng lên phía Bắc là tới Trường An, lộ trình cũng không quá xa. Tốc độ đi của Thẩm Kiều cũng không tính là chậm, chỉ là không đi cả ngày lẫn đêm mà thôi, nhưng như vậy cũng mất hẳn mấy ngày.

Lúc gần tới Trường An, Thẩm Kiều liền cảm thấy có chút không thích hợp.

Trên còn đường lớn vào kinh thành, thỉnh thoảng lại xuất hiện thân ảnh gia đình quyến thuộc của tội thần bị lưu vong từ phía kinh thành tới. Lại có một ít dân phu, phạm nhân dưới sự điều động dẫn dắt của quan dịch đi về phía Trường An. Ngày thường hắn cũng có thể tình cờ nhìn thấy tình cảnh như thế, đó cũng coi như bình thường. Nhưng nếu một ngày nhìn thấy cả hai nhóm, vậy tình hình phía bên kia chắc chắn không bình thường.

Lúc nghỉ ngơi ở quán trà, Thẩm Kiều liền nhìn thấy cả một gia đình bị còng hết tay chân, bị đám lính ngồi trên lưng ngựa kéo đi, lảo đảo bước đi, vẻ mặt thất thần chán nản.

Binh lính áp giải bọn họ muốn nghỉ ngơi, mọi người liền ngồi xuống quán trà. Nhưng gia quyến lưu phạm lại không có được đãi ngộ tốt như vậy, ai cũng phải ngồi ở ngoài quán, ngay cả một ngụm nước cũng không có.

Thẩm Kiều thì thầm hai câu với tiểu nhị quán trà, sau đó liền đi tới bàn bên cạnh mấy binh lính.

“Gặp mặt tức là có duyên, bần đạo muốn mời hai vị quan gia uống ly trà, không biết hai vị có thể nể chút mặt mũi không?”

Lúc này Thẩm Kiều đã đổi quần áo thành đạo bào, áo bào phiêu phiêu, dù không nói lời nào, cũng nghiêm nhiên có tư thái của cao nhân đắc đạo, càng không cần nói tới thanh âm ôn hòa dễ nghe, làm người ta sinh ra cảm giác thân cận.

Tuy rằng Vũ Văn Ung cấm phật cấm đạo, nhưng dân phong sùng đạo sùng phật trong nhân gian vẫn dưa diệt, huống hồ Thẩm Kiều vừa nhìn đã thấy không phải là đạo nhân tầm thường. Hai tên lính cũng không dám lên mặt, lập tức đứng dậy chào rồi bắt chuyện: “Sao dám để đạo trưởng phải thỉnh giáo, không bằng ngồi xuống cùng nhau trò chuyện.”

Thẩm Kiều đúng là đang có ý đó, liền nhân cơ hội nói: “Bần đạo từng đứng nguyện trước mặt tiên tôn, muốn trong vòng ba năm thu thập đủ chín mươi chín cọc công đức. Hiện tại vẫn còn thiếu một cọc, không biết hai vị quan gia có thể tác thành, để bần đạo mời mấy người ngoài kia uống chút nước trà, tiêu giải cơn khát?”

Binh lính cười nói: “Đạo trưởng thiện tâm, ngài cứ tự nhiên.”

Thẩm Kiều bảo tiểu nhị đi đưa nước trà, mấy người gia quyến lưu phạm kia tự nhiên cảm động đến rơi nước mắt. Hắn thấy thế liền thuận tiện hỏi: “Trên đường lên kinh, bần đạo thấy không ít gia quyến phạm quan bị lưu vong, không biết trong kinh đã xảy ra chuyện lớn gì? Những quan viên kia đắc tội bệ hạ sao?”

Binh lính: “Aiz. Thật sự là bọn họ đã đắc tội bệ hạ. Bệ hạ muốn trùng tu cung điện, cha anh những người này hoặc trượng phu của họ làm quan trong triều, liền đua nhau dâng sớ phản đối, chọc giận bệ hạ, không dưng gặp họa.”

Thẩm Kiều ngạc nhiên nói: “Trùng tu cung điện? Theo bần đạo biết, bệ hạ hiện nay cần kiệm nghiêm khắc với bản thân, tựa hồ không phải người có ham muốn hưởng lạc.”

Binh lính lại sốt sắng nói: “Đạo trưởng, ta khuyên ngươi một tiếng, khi tới kinh thành, lời này ngươi nhất quyết không được nói! Tiên đế quả thực giản dị yêu dân, nhưng bệ hạ hiện giờ lại không như vậy. Thiên tử ngay cả chịu tang còn không chịu qua được một tháng, còn hạ lệnh cho người trong thiên hạ cũng không cần túc trực bên linh cữu, càng chớ nói đến mấy người dâng sớ có ý kiến này!”

Thẩm Kiều nghe lời này, sắc mặt chợt biến, trong lòng lộp bộp một tiếng.

Vũ Văn Ung vậy mà đã chết rồi ? !


	82. Chapter 82

Binh lính thấy sắc mặt hắn thay đổi, chỉ cho là hắn nhất thời khó có thể tiếp thu sự thật này, nên an ủi: “Tiên đế xưa nay không thích phật đạo, bệ hạ hiện nay sau khi lên ngôi, đối với phật đạo không còn hạn chế nhiều như trước nữa, còn có ý muốn đưa Phật Môn tôn lên làm quốc giáo. Đạo trưởng ngươi ở Trường An thành cũng có thể thoải mái đi lại, không cần phải lo lắng bị người ta kiểm tra.”

Thẩm Kiều cười khổ, cái này chẳng lẽ xem như là may mắn trong bất hạnh sao?

“Vậy vì sao bệ hạ không chịu trông coi tang cha?”

Lời này vừa nói ra, hai tên lính đều khẩn trương cả lên, chú ý chung quanh, thấy không ai để ý, đối phương mới thấp giọng nói: “Việc này làm sao chúng ta biết dược, đạo trưởng vẫn đừng nên hỏi quá nhiều thì hơn!”

Thẩm Kiều lại hỏi: “Vậy các ngươi có biết Tề vương Vũ Văn Hiến ra sao không?”

Hai người đều lắc đầu tỏ vẻ không biết.

Bọn họ chỉ là quan binh tầng thấp nhất, hành tung của Tề vương quả thực không phải chuyện bọn họ có thể hỏi đến.

Đã như vậy, Thẩm Kiều cũng không còn gì để hỏi nữa. Hắn cảm ơn hai người, uống hết trà, lại thấy bọn họ dẫn theo giao quyến phạm quan chuẩn bị khởi hành, liền chào từ biệt đối phương, cởi dây cương giắt trên hàng rào, xoay người lên ngựa, đi về phía Trường An.

Vừa vào Trường An, Thẩm Kiều cũng không có cảm giác gì thay đổi quá lớn. Nơi này vẫn vô cùng náo nhiệt, rộn rộn ràng ràng như trước, người đến người đi, nối liền không dứt. So với các châu phủ hắn thấy trước khi tới đây còn phồn hoa hơn gấp mấy lần. Điểm khác biệt duy nhất là, trên đường phố, đặc biệt là đường lớn đi về phía hoàng thành, quan quân tựa hồ nhiều hơn trước một chút. Họ hoặc là tuần tra chung quanh, hoặc là áp giải phạm nhân. Trong phạm nhân nam có nữ có, trẻ có già có, giống như Thẩm Kiều đã thấy ở ngoài thành, vẻ mặt họ buồn rười rượi, trong khung cảnh náo nhiệt phồn hoa này, có vẻ không hợp chút nào.

Thẩm Kiều nghỉ chân xem xét một lát, trong đội ngũ có đứa nhỏ khóc nháo khiến hắn có chút không đành lòng, nhưng hắn hiểu, những gia tộc này cho dù có tội hay là oan uổng, nếu như mình cứu họ, cũng không thể nào thay họ thu xếp, ngược lại còn có thể khiến cho bọn họ chịu càng nhiều tội hơn.

Huống hồ, sau này chỉ sợ còn có nhiều người rơi vào hoàn cảnh giống như bọn họ hơn nữa.

Cứu một nhà thì dễ, cứu muôn dân thiên hạ khó quá khó.

Hắn thở dài một tiếng trong lòng, dời tầm mắt, quay người rời đi.

Thẩm Kiều đi tới phủ thiếu sư ở kinh thành của Yến Vô Sư ngày trước. Hắn vẫn chưa tới gần, chỉ đứng xa liếc mắt nhìn một cái, không hề ngạc nhiên khi thấy tòa nhà kia hiện giờ đã bị niêm phong, cửa chính bị khóa, trước sân lạnh lẽo. Kinh thành tấc đất tấc vàng, chỉ có xung quanh nơi này là ít khí có xe ngựa đi qua, người bên ngoài tựa hồ lo sợ mình có dính líu quan hệ với nơi này, đều tránh xa hết cả.

Bên cạnh ngược lại có mấy người gánh hàng bán đồ ăn, cũng có người tới mua, chỉ là quan sát kỹ thần sắc của bọn họ, cũng có thể phát hiện ra một chút dị dạng, không giống tiểu thương bình thường, mà như là cố ý chờ ở đó.

Nếu như đổi lại là ngày trước, Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên không hề nghĩ ngợi mà đi lên trước hỏi thăm. Nhưng hiện tại hắn ở chung với Yến Vô Sư thời gian dài, bất tri bất giác cũng hiểu được nên quan sát kỹ càng sự việc, lúc này phát hiện những người kia khác thường, cũng không tiến lên nữa.

Biên Duyên Mai cũng có hai tòa nhà ở kinh thành, một chỗ là dinh thự do Vũ Văn Ung ban cho, giống như phủ thiếu sư. Một chỗ là tư trạch*, người biết không nhiều, nhưng cũng không phải bí mật gì. Ngày đó Thẩm Kiều ở Trường An, Biên Duyên Mai hiểu lầm quan hệ giữa hắn và Yến Vô Sư, còn cố ý dẫn hắn tới thăm nơi kia, nhiệt tình mời Thẩm Kiều tới cửa làm khách, khiến Thẩm Kiều có chút dở khóc dở cười.

_*Tư trạch: Nhà riêng_

Dinh thự giống như phủ thiếu sư, đều gặp phải cạnh tượng bị niêm phong, trước cửa cũng có người cải trang bí mật giám sát.

Tư Trạch ngược lại vẫn còn, cửa tuy rằng đóng, nhưng không hề khóa lại.

Tòa tư trạch này của Biên Duyên Mai nằm sâu trong ngõ hẻm phía tây thành, bên cạnh đều là nhà của mấy đệ tử thư hương có chút gia sản, ít đi cảnh ngựa xe như nước của đám quan lớn, cũng không ồn ào như phố phường buôn bán, ngược lại là một nơi kín đáo rất tốt.

Thẩm Kiều không đẩy cửa, mà là nhảy qua tường.

Với võ công của hắn, cho dù là leo tường, cũng lặng yên đến không một tiếng động, tư thái tiêu sái.

Tòa nhà này được dọn dẹp rất sạch sẽ, cây cỏ vậy mà không dính chút bụi, nhưng vắng ngắt, nửa bóng người cũng không thấy.

Thẩm Kiều ở bên trong dạo qua một vòng, mỗi gian nhà đều đẩy cửa vào xem, nhưng chẳng hề phát hiện được thứ gì.

Biên Duyên Mai đã đi đâu?

Những năm này thế lực Hoán Nguyệt tông kết hợp với chính quyền Bắc Chu, được Vũ Văn Ung chấp nhận đưa lên vị trí cao, là cánh tay đắc dụng. Trường An tương đương với đại bản doanh của Hoán Nguyệt tông, mà Hoán Nguyệt tông ở trong tam tông Ma Môn, xem như là tương đối đặc thù. Yến Vô Sư chỉ thu hai đệ tử là Biên Duyên Mai và Ngọc Sinh Yên, những thế lực còn lại đều phân tán các nơi, nhân số có vẻ hơi “đơn bạc”. Hiện giờ kinh thành người đi nhà trống, nếu muốn tìm, giống như mò kim đáy biển.

Trong sương phòng phía đông vang lên tiếng động cực nhỏ, vô cùng khẽ, nghe như tiếng chân bàn không cẩn thận bị dời đi một chút.

Cái này đúng là gian nhà cuối cùng Thẩm Kiều còn chưa đi vào.

Người trong phòng tựa hồ đem hô hấp đè xuống mức thấp nhất, nhưng với Thẩm Kiều mà nói, vẫn có thể nghe được rõ ràng.

Hắn đẩy cửa ra, từng bước đi vào, hướng về phía bình phong bên kia.

Tiếng hít thở đè nén càng ngày càng vang, Thẩm Kiều dừng bước trước giường, khom lưng vươn tay tới.

Một tiếng thét kinh hãi phát ra từ dưới gầm giường, còn không đợi Thẩm Kiều đụng tới đối phương, một thân ảnh nho nhỏ đã từ đó xông ra, chạy về phía cửa.

Nhưng còn chưa chạy được vài bước, người đã bị kéo cứng lại, ngay cả á huyệt cũng bị điểm, một chút thanh âm cũng không phát ra được, chỉ có thể sợ hãi kinh hoàng.

“Ngươi đừng sợ.” Nàng nghe thấy có người nói như vậy.

“Ta tới nơi này tìm bạn cũ, nào ngờ cả nhà bạn cũ đã đi rồi, cho nên đi vào xem qua một chút. Ngươi là ai?” Đạo nhân tuấn mỹ xuất trần vòng tới trước mặt nàng, ôn hòa nói.

Một người như vậy, nhìn thế nào cũng không giống người xấu, nội tâm kinh hoàng của nàng chậm rãi bình ổn lại.

Thẩm Kiều mở á huyệt cho nàng.

Tiểu cô nương này tuổi không lớn lắm, mặt mũi dính đầy bụi bặm nhưng cũng không che giấu được làn da trắng mịn. Từ quần áo mà xem, hẳn là xuất thân từ gia đình quyền quý, từ nhỏ đã được nuông chiều lớn lên, chỉ là chẳng biết tại sao lại chạy đến chỗ này.

“Ngươi là ai?” Nữ đồng đánh bạo hỏi.

Thẩm Kiều nở nụ cười: “Ta tên Thẩm Kiều, là đạo sĩ của Huyền Đô Sơn.”

“Thẩm Kiều?” Nữ đồng tựa hồ đang suy nghĩ, “Là Thẩm trong trung vi du trầm của “Lễ Ký”? Kiều trong đích viên kiều sơn của “Liệt tử · Thang vấn” ?”

“Đúng, chính là hai chữ kia.” Thẩm Kiều thấy đối phương còn nhỏ đã có học thức uyên bác liền thán phục, “Ngươi là thiên kim nhà ai, tại sao lại trốn ở chỗ này?”

Nữ đồng dù sao tuổi cũng không lớn lắm, cho dù cố thận trọng thành thục cũng không giữ được lâu lắm, nghe vậy liền lộ ra biểu tình thở phào nhẹ nhõm: “Ta từng nghe cữu cữu nhắc tới Thẩm đạo trưởng. Thẩm đạo trưởng chắc không phải là phụng mệnh tới tìm ta đó chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều cũng bị nàng hỏi đến có chút hồ đồ: “Cữu cữu của ngươi là ai, ta lại phụng mệnh của ai?”

Nữ đồng: “Ta là A Ngôn của Đậu gia, mẫu thân ta chính là Tương Dương trưởng công chúa.”

Thẩm Kiều hiểu ra: “Cữu Cữu trong miệng ngươi, chính là tiên đế?”

Đậu Ngôn gật gật đầu: “Trong nhà ta có người giám thị, những người kia muốn đưa ta vào cung gặp bệ hạ, ta chỉ có thể trốn đi lén chạy vào đây, vốn định tới nơi này tìm Biên thúc, không ngờ người không thấy, bên ngoài lại có người đang tìm ta, cho nên ta không dám ra ngoài…”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Rốt cục là đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Mẫu thân ngươi chính là trưởng tỷ của tiên đế, cô mẫu của đương kim thiên tử, ai dám làm khó dễ các ngươi?”

Vừa mới dứt lời, hắn liền nghĩ ra, ngoại trừ hoàng đế, thì còn có ai dám làm khó dễ mấy người đó, chẳng lẽ thật sự là hoàng đế?

Đậu Ngôn cắn chặt môi dưới, tựa như có nỗi niềm khó nói. Thẩm Kiều cũng không tiếp tục ép hỏi, trái lại ôn nhu nói: “Người trong nhà này sợ là đã sớm rời đi, ngươi ở lại chỗ này chờ cũng vô dụng, không bằng cứ quay về nhà trước đã, có mẫu thân ngươi ở đó, bệ hạ dù sao cũng không dám…”

“Không không! Không thể trở về nhà!” Đậu Ngôn lắc đầu liên tục, “Nếu như ta trở về nhà, bệ hạ lại triệu ta vào cung, đến lúc đó ngay cả phụ mẫu cũng không ngăn được, mạng nhỏ của ta liền coi như xong!”

Thẩm Kiều thấy nàng nói nghiêm trọng như vậy, nhất thời cũng không có biện pháp nào, đang định hỏi nàng quyết định ra sao, bên ngoài liền vang lên tiếng huyên náo, tiếng bước chân lũ lượt kéo đến, theo sát phía sau là tiếng cửa lớn tòa nhà bị mạnh mẽ đẩy ra.

“Nơi này không phải địa phương trọng yếu gì, có lẽ người cũng đã sớm đi hết, các ngươi không cần theo vào, một mình ta đi là được.”

Tiếng nói nghe có chút quen thuộc, Thẩm Kiều ngẫm nghĩ trong chốc lát, nhớ tới tên một người.

Dương Kiên.

Đậu Ngôn sợ đến mức trốn ở phía sau hắn, lôi kéo tay áo hắn: “Đi mau, đi mau!”

Thấy Thẩm Kiều không nhúc nhích, nàng dừng chân một chút, lập tức chạy về gian nhà lúc trước, có lẽ là lại muốn trốn vào dưới gầm giường.

Đậu Ngôn vừa mới chạy đi, Dương Kiên đã đi tới, vừa vặn nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều đứng ở trong sân.

Thẩm Kiều sắc mặt bình tĩnh, trái lại Dương Kiên lại giật nảy mình.

“Ngươi…” Hắn vừa mở miệng nói một chữ, lập tức im lặng, liếc mắt nhìn ra ngoài, sau đó làm một động tác tay với Thẩm Kiều, ý bảo Thẩm Kiều đừng lên tiếng.

Thẩm Kiều xem hiểu ám hiệu của hắn, gật gật đầu, chờ hắn mở miệng trước.

Dương Kiên lại cau mày, thần sắc trên mặt thay đổi liên tục, như là đang do dự điều gì.

Trái lại Đậu Ngôn ở trong phòng đợi mãi không thấy động tĩnh, không nhịn được lặng lẽ chui đầu ra, bám vào cửa lén nhìn ra bên ngoài. Nàng tự cho là động tác ẩn núp bị Dương Kiên nhìn thấy, trên mặt người kia lộ vẻ bất ngờ, tiến lên vài bước, Đậu Ngôn sợ đến mức suýt chút nữa thì chạy về.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng cũng biết hành tung của Biên đại nhân sao?” Hắn cật lực đè thấp thanh điệu, nhưng tốc độ nói lại khá mau.

Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên là lắc đầu.

“Ta được người nhờ cậy, hiện giờ không thể thực hiện, chỉ có thể thỉnh cầu Thẩm đạo trưởng cứu viện, giúp ta đưa tiểu nương tử của Đậu gia đến Tô gia tạm lánh!”

Tô gia? Trên mặt Thẩm Kiều lộ vẻ nghi hoặc.

Dương Kiên: “Chính là phủ của Mỹ Dương huyện công!”

Nhưng vào lúc này, bên ngoài liền có người cao giọng dò hỏi: “Không biết Tùy quốc công có phát hiện gì không, có cần tiểu nhân đi vào hỗ trợ?”

Dương Kiên vội cao giọng đáp lại: “Không cần, ta cũng ra liền đây!”

Hắn cũng không cách nào nói thêm nữa, chỉ chắp tay với Thẩm Kiều, sau đó quay người vội vã rời đi.

Tiếng nói chuyện mơ hồ từ cửa truyền tới, sau một chốc, thanh âm người lục tục rời đi vang lên, đại môn một lần nữa khép lại, còn có cả tiếng khóa vào.

Đậu Ngôn từ trong nhà thò đầu ra, sắc mặt lo sợ.

Thẩm Kiều nói cho nàng biết: “Người đều đi rồi, Tùy quốc công nhờ ta đưa ngươi đến phủ Mỹ Dương huyện công tạm lánh, ngươi thấy sao?”

Đậu Ngôn suy nghĩ một chút: “Cũng được, Mỹ Dương huyện công và phụ thân ta xưa nay có giao hảo, hẳn là phụ thân giao phó cho hắn, vậy làm phiền Thẩm đạo trưởng, việc này có mang đến phiền phức cho ngươi hay không?”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Không đâu, dễ như trở bàn tay mà thôi.”

Hắn mang theo Đậu Ngôn dễ dàng bật tường, dựa theo phương hướng Đậu Ngôn chỉ, theo đường nhỏ đi tới Tô gia. Đậu Ngôn chưa từng thấy môn khinh công nào xuất thần nhập hóa như vậy, dọc đường đều kinh ngạc đến không ngậm được mồm, khi đến cửa sau Tô gia, ánh mắt nhìn Thẩm Kiều đã tràn đầy kính nể.

Thẩm Kiều không nhịn được xoa xoa đầu nang, lại từ cửa sau Tô phủ bật tường đi vào.

Đậu Ngôn ở bên nhỏ giọng chỉ điểm cho hắn: “Qua cái sân này là nhà chính, phía trước có hai gian chính là thư phòng. Ta từng theo phụ thân tới, Mỹ Dương huyện công lúc ban ngày đều sẽ ở đó…”

Với thân thủ của Thẩm Kiều, lẻn vào Tô gia thực sự là có chút đại tài tiểu dụng*. Tô Uy đang yên đang lành đọc sách trong thư phòng, thình lình bị một lớn một nhỏ từ ngoài đẩy cửa tiến vào, dọa cho suýt chút nữa kinh hãi, lớn tiếng gọi người.

_*Đại tài tiểu dụng: Dùng dao mổ trâu giết gà_

Cũng may hắn còn nhận ra Thẩm Kiều và Đậu Ngôn, đem lời nói vừa chuẩn bị phát ra miễn cưỡng nhịn xuống, thay đổi sang ngữ điệu tương đối bình thường nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng? Đậu nhị nương?”

Đậu Ngôn trượt khỏi lòng Thẩm Kiều, giòn tiếng nói: “Thế bá chớ kinh hãi, A Ngôn lần này đến cũng không có ác ý!”

Tô Uy vội vàng đứng đậy mở cửa thăm dò, thấy không có người nhòm ngó mới vội vàng đóng cửa lại lần nữa, xoay người lại nói: “Tại sao các ngươi lại tới đây? A Ngôn, ta nghe nói Đậu gia hiện giờ bị bệ hạ phái người giám sát chung quanh, chính là vì tìm ngươi.”

Đậu Ngôn chán nản nói: “Phải. Đều do ta mang phiền toái cho phụ mẫu. E là bệ hạ cho rằng phụ mẫu đem ta giấu đi, cho nên hiện giờ giám sát chặt chẽ Đậu gia. Ta tạm thời không thể quay lại đó, chỉ có thể tới đây cầu thế bá che chở.”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Chúng ta ở Biên phủ gặp được Tùy quốc công, là hắn bảo chúng ta đến tìm Tô huyện công.”

Tô uy thở dài: “Thôi vậy, các ngươi đi theo ta.”

Hắn cũng không hỏi kỹ nguyên nhân trong đó, có lẽ đã biết được một hai. Ngược lại Thẩm Kiều tự thân vào Trường An, lại cảm thấy mọi chuyện đều là ngoài ý muốn, hiện giờ cũng chỉ có thể đi một bước xem một bước.

Tô Uy đứng dậy đẩy giá sách ra, lộ ra cửa ngầm ở phía sau, dẫn bọn họ đi vào mật thất, cuối cùng đến một gian phòng khác.

Gian phòng này cũng không phải là không thấy ánh mặt trời, bên ngoài cửa sổ còn có thể thấp thoáng thấy chút xanh tươi, ánh nắng mơ hồ chiếu tới. Nếu như là mùa hè, chỗ này là một nơi tốt để nghỉ ngơi. Nhưng tương tự cũng là vị trí tốt cho việc ẩn giấu người, khiến cho người khác rất khó tìm ra.

Bên cửa sổ có một người đứng, lưng đối diện với bọn họ, đứng chắp tay, thấy Tô Uy đẩy cửa đi vào, quay người nhìn thấy Đậu Ngôn, không khỏi kinh ngạc: “Nhị nương?”

Đậu Ngôn dọc đường đi đều tỏ vẻ khá là thành thục, cho đến khi nhìn thấy người này, lại không nhịn được oa một tiếng khóc lên: “Ngũ cữu cữu! Tiên đế cữu cữu là bị biểu huynh giết chết!”

Lời này vừa ra, mấy người ở đây đều kinh hãi đến biến sắc.

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

**_Thẩm Kiều:_** Ta cảm giác mình giống như đang hoàn thành di nguyện của ngươi.

 ** _Lão Yến:_** Nha, vậy ngươi không phải chính là góa phụ sao?

 ** _Thẩm Kiều:_** …..


	83. Chapter 83

“Nhị nương, con có biết con đang nói gì không?” Vũ Văn Hiến gần như là hoài nghi tai mình đã nghe lầm.

Đậu Ngôn khịt khịt mũi: “Ta ở bên cạnh đều nhìn thấy, bệ hạ bệnh nặng trên giường, biểu huynh tới, nói, nói…”

Nàng đột nhiên thấy người chí thân, trong lòng có chút kích động khó mà bình tĩnh, ngay cả lời nói cũng nhất thời không nói được ra.

Vũ Văn Hiến đè lại bờ vai nàng, đỡ nàng ngồi xuống: “Đừng gấp, con cứ từ từ nói.”

Tô Uy lại tự mình rót nước đưa tới.

Bưng cốc nước ấm, Đậu Ngôn tựa hồ cũng dần tìm được khí lực nói chuyện: “Biểu huynh tới thăm bệ hạ, lại nói với bệ hạ: Sao ngươi còn chưa chết, ngươi chết sớm một chút, ta mới có thể sớm ngày kế vị. Một ngày còn ngươi, ta một ngày không thoải mái. Vất vả lắm mới khiến ngươi nằm ở trên giường không dậy nổi, ngươi lại không chịu tắt thở, vô duyên vô cớ dằn vặt người khác!”

Thuật lại lời này không sót một chữ đối với Đậu Ngôn mà nói cũng không hề khó khăn. Từ nhỏ nàng đã sớm thông tuệ, nhớ rõ điển tịch, còn từng khuyên can Vũ Văn Ung phải chịu nhục vì quốc gia, không nên đối đãi quá mức lạnh lùng với hoàng hậu A Sử Na thị kia. Vũ Văn Ung vô cùng yêu thích cô cháu ngoại này, còn từng cảm thám vì sao Đậu Ngôn không phải là thân nam tử, từ nhỏ đã mang nàng nuôi ở bên người. Đậu Ngôn lúc nhỏ, có mấy năm đều là sống ở trong cung, mặc dù sau đó có về nhà, việc ra vào cung cấm đối với nàng mà nói vẫn là rất tự do, không cần như người bình thường trải qua tầng tầng cửa ải kiểm tra.

Nhớ đến mỹ danh thông minh lan xa của nàng trong tôn thất, Vũ Văn Hiến không chút hoài nghi tính chân thực trong lời nói của Đậu Ngôn.

Vũ Văn Hiến lộ vẻ kinh nộ: “Hắn quả thật nói như vậy?”

Đậu Ngôn gật gật đầu: “Khi đó bệ hạ sinh bệnh, tính khí bị biểu huynh đè nén đã lâu bắt đầu từ từ bộc lộ. Ta không muốn đối mặt với hắn nhiều, cho nên nghe thấy hắn đến, liền đi vào tẩm cung tìm nơi tránh né. Kết quả là nghe thấy biểu huynh nói với bệ hạ như vậy… Lúc đó bệ hạ bị chọc tức, nói hắn ngỗ nghịch, là đứa con bất hiếu, còn muốn cho người tới viết chiếu thư, muốn phế thái tử. Nhưng biểu huynh nói bệ hạ đừng nên uổng phí khí lực, còn, còn…”

Nàng siết chặt lấy cái cốc, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn tái nhợt, khó nén sợ hãi, phảng phất như trở lại tình cảnh ngày đó, nàng trốn sau tầng tầng màn che dày đặc, xuyên qua khe nhỏ, nhìn thấy Vũ Văn Uân đứng ở trước long sàng, khom lưng kéo chăn mền trên người Vũ Văn Ung lên, sau đó…

“Hắn xiết chết bệ hạ! Vũ Văn Uân xiết chết bệ hạ, ta đều nhìn thấy!” Đậu Ngôn oa oa khóc lên, khó mà kiềm chế.

Trong phòng nhất thời không còn tiếng người nói chuyện, chỉ có tiếng hít thở nặng nề cùng tiếng khóc của Đậu Ngôn.

Thần sắc Vũ Văn Hiến biến ảo không ngừng, nửa ngảy ngơ ngác không nói được gì.

Tô Uy thì lại tỏ vẻ khiếp sợ, thật lâu vẫn không tan. Hắn cố gắng tránh né triều chính, nhàn cư không nắm quyền, mặc cho Vũ Văn Ung mời mọc như thế nào cũng không chịu nhậm chức vào triều. Chỉ vì có quan hệ cá nhân với đám người Vũ Văn Hiến và Phổ Lục Như Kiên, mới mạo hiểm thu lưu Vũ Văn Hiến, lại không nghĩ rằng sẽ nghe được một tin tức quan hệ đến việc mưu nghịch hoàng quyền kinh thiên như vậy.

Trong hoàng thất, chuyện phụ tử tương tàn không phải chưa từng có, nhưng Vũ Văn Uân từ lâu đã được sắc phong thái tử, ngôi vị này sớm muộn cũng là của hắn. Nếu như Vũ Văn Uân còn không kịp đợi, vì như thế mà muốn giết chết phụ thân, vậy thật sự đúng là táng tận thiên lương.

Thẩm Kiều hỏi Đậu Ngôn: “Vũ Văn Uân biết ngươi nghe thấy, cho nên muốn giết ngươi?”

Đậu Ngôn đỏ mắt gật gật đầu: “Lúc đó ta trốn ở bên trong không dám làm ra cử động nhỏ nào, sợ bị Vũ Văn Uân phát hiện. Sau khi hắn đi ta mới đi ra. Hắn ở bên ngoài tuyên bố tin tức bệ hạ băng hà, ta thừa dịp xung quanh hoảng loạn nhanh chóng chạy đi. Ai ngờ bị Vũ Văn Uân phát hiện, hắn có lòng nghi ngờ ta có thể nhìn thấy chuyện giết chết bệ hạ, cho nên phái người đến nhà truy tra, mượn cái danh biểu huynh muội ôn chuyện muốn ép ta tiến cung.”

Tô Uy: “Phụ thân ngươi và Tương Dương trưởng công chúa cũng biết việc này?”

Đậu Ngôn: “Biểu huynh tính cách đa nghi, ta sợ bọn họ sau khi biết được nội tình sẽ ở trước mặt biểu huynh lộ ra dị trạng, cho nên không dám tiết lộ câu nào với bọn họ. Cha mẹ ta chỉ cho rằng ta vì chuyện tiên đế băng hà mà bi thống không thôi. Biểu huynh sau khi quốc tang, lập tức phái người đến cửa. Ta sợ cha mẹ không ngăn được, liền lén một mình chạy đến Biên gia tìm người, nào ngờ nơi đó đã chẳng còn ai.”

Lúc nào vang lên tiếng gõ cửa, Tô Uy mở cửa đi ra, một lát sau liền bưng tới một bát mì nước nóng hổi.

“A Ngôn đói bụng rồi nhỉ, ăn chút đi rồi lại nói.”

Đậu Ngôn dù sao cũng chỉ là một tiểu hài nhi chưa tròn mười tuổi, cho dù thông minh bình tĩnh đến đâu, sau vài lần đói bụng, nhìn thấy chén canh này, vẫn không nhịn được mà thèm nhỏ dãi, không nói hai lời liền cúi đầu ăn. Bộ dáng ăn uống thong thả ung dung do ngày xưa cơm ngon áo đẹp nuôi ra không cánh mà bay, hiện ra bộ dạng ăn như hổ đói.

Vũ Văn Hiến nhìn mà chua xót, không nhịn được nói: “Ăn từ từ thôi, kẻo nghẹn.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vũ Văn Uân làm ngươi như vậy, lẽ nào lúc tiên đế tại vị lại chưa từng phát hiện.”

Hắn cũng từng gặp qua Vũ Văn Ung, đối phương thực sự không giống kiểu người mắt mù tai điếc như thế.

Tô Uy nhớ ra còn chưa giới thiệu Thẩm Kiều, liền nói với Vũ Văn Hiến: “Tề vương điện hạ, vị này chính là Thẩm đạo trưởng của Huyền Đô Sơn.”

Vũ Văn Hiến thở dài: “Thẩm đạo trưởng có điều chưa biết, lúc tiên đế còn sống, quản giáo đối với thái tử vô cùng nghiêm khắc. Vì biết thái tử nghiện rượu, thậm chí không cho phép Đông Cung có nửa giọt rượu xuất hiện. Thái tử đã bất mãn từ lâu, chỉ vì tiên đế vẫn còn, cho nên không thể không khổ sở nhẫn nhịn.”

Nghe vậy, không cần nhiều lời, Thẩm Kiều cũng đã hiểu.

Vũ Văn Uân ngột ngạt quá lâu, tính tình khó tránh khỏi có chút lệch lạc, trở nên bạo ngược dễ giết chóc. Có thể vì phụ thân đang lúc tráng niên, chính mình không biết khi nào mới có thể kế vị, cho nên hắn không đợi được mà hạ thủ.

Về phần Vũ Văn Uân cho dù thân là thái tử, có thể dùng sức của một mình mình ám hại Vũ Văn Ung hay không, trước mắt truy cứu căn nguyên cũng không còn tác dụng. Vũ Văn Ung cấm phật cấm đạo, diệt Bắc Tề, lại chuẩn bị đánh trận cùng Đột Quyết, kẻ thù khắp thiên hạ, cho nên người muốn hợp tác với Vũ Văn Uân nhiều không thể kể. Chỉ riêng một hoàng hậu A Sử Na thị kia, người kề bên gối, đã có cơ hội nhiều hơn hẳn so với người khác rồi.

Thẩm Kiều chợt nhớ tới Yến Vô Sư. Đánh giá lúc trước của y đối với Vũ Văn Uân, nhận định với triều cục Bắc Chu, từng cái từng cái đã thành hiện thực.

Nhớ đến tình cảnh bên trong căn miếu nhỏ ngày đó, lòng hắn khẽ run, không khỏi hít sâu một hơi, cưỡng chế lại.

“Ta ở ngoài thành nghe nói, Vũ Văn Uân xây dựng rầm rộ, trùng tu cung điện, còn bắt giam rất nhiều người dâng sớ khuyên can?”

Hắn cũng không phải bách tính triều Chu, lại vì Vũ Văn Uân quả thực không được lòng người, lúc này gọi thẳng tên húy, cũng không cảm thấy có gì không thích hợp.

Tô Uy: “Việc này nói ra thì rất dài. Sau khi tiên đế băng hà, dựa theo lễ chế bệ hạ vốn phải túc trực bên linh cữu hơn một tháng, lại chỉ canh giữ chừng mười ngày, liền hạ lệnh đoạn tang. Lúc đó trong triều có rất nhiều người nêu ý kiến, thỉnh bệ hạ tuân theo hiếu đạo. Bệ hạ lại nói tổ tiên của tộc Vũ Văn chính là người dân tộc Tiên Bi, không cần phải đi theo lễ nghi nhà Hán, chuyện trong thiên gia không đến lượt các đại thần ăn nói linh tinh. Sau đó lại có người đi lên khuyên can, hắn liền coi như loạn thần tặc tử, sau khi phạt trượng liền đày toàn bộ gia tộc khỏi kinh thành.”

Vũ Văn Hiến nói tiếp: “Bệ hạ ngại cung điện hiện tại quá nhỏ hẹp, không có khí thế của thiên gia, cho nên muốn trùng tu cung điện. Sau đó lại trùng tu một tòa lâm viên ngoài cung, để hoàng gia sau này làm nơi nghỉ ngơi săn bắn. Trước đây triều đình vì chuyện phạt Tề đã hao tổn không ít nhân tài vật lực, tiên đến lại không chịu tăng thuế với bách tính, cũng sai người mang tất cả tài vật trong cung Tề quốc vận chuyển vào quốc khố. Ai ngờ sau khi lên ngôi, bệ hạ liền đem chút tài vật này lấy ra, chuyển vào nội khố…”

Nói đến đây, hắn cười khổ một cái: “Rất nhiều người vì vậy mà dâng sớ, lại bị bệ hạ chèn ép hết cả.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Hổ phụ sinh khuyển tử, quá đáng tiếc rồi!”

Triều Chu đang trên đà phát triển không ngừng, lẽ nào thật sự lại mất trong tay người này sao?

Vũ Văn Hiến lắc đầu: “Đạo trưởng dụng tâm với võ đạo, đối với tranh đấu trong triều đình e rằng không nắm được rõ. Một chiêu này của bệ hạ, công khai là đem tiền tài chuyển tới sử dụng cho bản thân, trên thực tế là bài trừ dị kỷ, thăm dò rốt cục ai mới thật sự là người trung thành với hắn. Những kẻ luyến tiếc tiên đế, hoặc là không chịu toàn tâm toàn ý đi theo bệ hạ, hắn đương nhiên phải tiên hạ thủ vi cường, tránh lưu lại hậu hoạn. Bệ hạ dù sao cũng làm thái tử nhiều năm, tâm thuật đế vương, hắn tự nhiên là đã sử dụng quen tay.”

Tô Uy lạnh lùng nói: “Phải a. Trị quốc một chữ cũng không biết, ngược lại diệt trừ dị kỷ lại vô sự tự thông, khiến cho ngay cả Tề vương điện hạ cũng còn phải chạy tới nơi này của ta tránh họa!”

Vũ Văn Hiến liên tục cười khổ.

Thẩm Kiều nhớ Yến Vô Sư từng nói muốn nâng đỡ cho Vũ Văn Hiến, thuận tiện nói: “Thứ cho bần đạo nói thẳng, từ xưa đã có câu, đắc đạo đa trợ, thất đạo quả trợ*. Vũ Văn Ung làm điều ngang ngược, sợ rằng sẽ lãng phí tâm huyết bao năm của tiên đế. Cục diện triều Chu dù tốt đến đâu cũng theo đó mà bị phá vỡ. Hiện giờ Tề quốc vừa nhập vào bản đồ, căn cơ còn bất ổn, phía Đột Quyết lại như hổ rình mồi, tùy thời mà động. Nếu Tề vương điện hạ có uy vọng…”

* _Đắc đạo đa trợ, thất đạo quả trợ: tuân theo đạo trời thì có nhiều người giúp đỡ, đối ngịch đạo trời thì ít người đi theo._

Vũ Văn Hiến phất tay, hắn không có giả vờ sợ hãi lo sợ hay nghi hoặc, trái lại thần sắc ảm đạm: “Ta biết Thẩm đạo trưởng muốn nói gì. Sau khi bệ hạ lên ngôi, từng thu hồi tất cả binh quyền trong tay ta, sau đó sai người ngày đêm giám thị phủ trạch, giam lỏng một nhà già trẻ trong phủ. Lại nói đến, tiên đế với ta ân trọng như núi, ta căn bản cũng không có tâm kia, nếu thật sự lập kế hoạch mưu nghịch, chẳng phải là thỏa mãn tâm tư của hắn, để hắn có thể chụp cho ta cái bêu danh loạn thần tặc tử hay sao?”

Tô Uy: “Thẩm đạo trưởng có chỗ không biết, sau khi tiên đế băng hà, bệ hạ liền đem lệnh cấm của tiên đế bài trừ hết, một lần nữa tôn Tuyết Đình thiền sư lên làm quốc sư. Hiện giờ Nguyên quý phi bên cạnh bệ hạ cũng chính là tệ tử tục gia của Tuyết Đình thiền sư.”

Có vị đại phật là Tuyết Đình tọa trấn, thủ đoạn thông qua ám sát tiêu diệt Vũ Văn Uân căn bản không thể thực hiện. Nhưng nếu công khai ra, Vũ Văn Hiến cũng không có nhiều ưu thế. Với lại chính hắn cũng không muốn làm lớn chuyện như vậy.

Đậu Ngôn đã sớm ăn xong bát mì, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn khôi phục huyết sắc, đang nghiêm túc nghe bọn họ nói chuyện.

Vũ Văn Hiến thấy thế nở nụ cười: “Đạo trưởng đưa A Ngôn tới, ta còn chưa nói lời cảm ơn với ngài.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Chỉ là nhấc tay chi lao thôi, Tề vương không cần khách khí.”

Vũ Văn Hiến: “Đạo trưởng lần này tới Trường An, không biết có chuyện gì quan trọng?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta được cố nhân nhờ cậy, vốn định đến kinh coi qua sức khỏe tiên đế, ai ngờ vẫn là chậm một bước.”

Vũ Văn Hiến: “Cố nhân trong lời ngươi nói, lẽ nào là Yến thiếu sư.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đúng vậy. Yến tông chủ tại thời khắc thân hãm trùng vây, đã sớm đoán được kinh thành rất có thể gặp phải kinh biến. Y từng nói với ta, nếu như tiên đế có gì bất trắc, lập tức tới tìm Tề vương.”

Vũ Văn Hiến cười khổ: “Ta hiểu rõ ý tứ của Yến tông chủ, chỉ là y quá coi trọng ta rồi. Hiện giờ binh quyền trong tay ta không còn lại mấy, đánh nhau ngoại trừ máu chảy thành sông, khiến người vô tội phải nhận những cái chết vô nghĩa, còn có ích lợi gì đâu?”

Tô Uy không đồng ý nói: “Vậy điện hạ cũng không thể cứ ngồi không chờ chết như vậy chứ? Ngài mang binh nhiều năm, uy vọng trong quân cũng lớn, cho dù lúc này trong tay không nắm binh quyền, chỉ cần lớn tiếng kêu gọi, vẫn sẽ có rất nhiều người chịu hưởng ứng, đến lúc đó không hẳn không thể vươn mình lên.”

Vũ Văn Hiến cả giận nói: “Vậy nếu như Vũ Văn Uân lấy gia nhân của ta ra áp chế, ta nên làm thế nào đây? Lẽ nào có thể không để ý tới tính mạng của họ, toàn tâm toàn ý muốn leo lên ngôi vị hoàng đế kia sao? Nếu như vậy, ta với Vũ Văn Uân có gì khác nhau đâu? Danh không chính tất ngôn không thuận, Vũ Văn Uân mới là người kế vị thực sự. Mặc dù hắn làm ra chuyện như vậy với tiên đế, nhưng có mấy người biết được việc này? Cho dù ta dẫn người vọt vào hoàng cung, có Tuyết Đình ở đó, vẫn có thể dễ dàng mang theo Vũ Văn Uân toàn thân trở ra. Lúc đó, bọn họ định cư làm vua, triều Chu liền thành nội loạn. Cục diện thống nhất phương Bắc vất vả lắm mới làm được lập tức tan biến không còn lại gì. Đây đều là do ta và các huynh đệ nhọc nhằn khổ sở bao năm mới có thể hợp lại, làm sao ta có thể trơ mắt nhìn mình gián tiếp trở thành tội nhân làm náo loạn triều Chu?”

Tô Uy lặng lẽ không nói.

Đậu Ngôn dường như nghe hiểu, lệ quang lấp lánh, rưng rưng muốn khóc.

Thẩm Kiều không nhịn được âm thầm thở dài.

Có vài người trời sinh nhất định nhân hậu mềm lòng, cái này cùng với chuyện có giết người hay không hoặc là từng giết bao nhiêu người không có quan hệ. Trong loạn thế, loại tính cách này nhất định không thể trở thành kiêu hùng. Cho nên coi như Vũ Văn Hiến biết nên làm như thế nào, hắn cũng làm không được.

“Vô Úy a, ngươi xưa nay không muốn qua lại với tôn thất quá nhiều, sở dĩ có một lòng theo ta, không phải cũng vì ta cùng những người đó bất đồng ở chỗ không coi mạng người là cỏ rác sao? Hiện tại kết quả như vậy, ngươi cho ta một lời khuyên nên đi con đường thế nào đi?”

Tô Uy thở dài, chắp tay cúi đầu: “Là ta lỡ lời, kính xin điện hạ đừng trách tội!”

Vũ Văn Hiến đỡ lấy hắn: “Ngươi là người hiểu rõ ta nhất. Người khác nói ta xuất thân cao quý, giỏi về dụng binh, rong ruổi sa trường, giết định vô số, nhưng nếu có thể lựa chọn, ngay từ khi bắt đầu, ta liền không chọn tòng quân, thà rằng tìm một nơi non xanh nước biếc, dẫn một nhà già trẻ đi qua, trồng cỏ trồng hoa, đó mới thực sự là cuộc sống mà ta mong muốn a!”

Nhưng hiện giờ, tạo hóa trêu ngươi, đường đường Tề vương uy chấn tám phương, lại chỉ có thể trốn ở nơi này kéo dài hơn tàn.

Vũ Văn Hiến thấy mọi người chán nản, ngược lại chủ động dò hỏi Thẩm Kiều: “Hiện giờ đạo trưởng có dự định gì?”

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút: “Không biết Tề vương có nắm được tung tích của Biên Duyên Mai?”

Vũ Văn Hiến lắc đầu một cái: “Sau khi tiên đế băng hà, Biên phủ trong một đêm người không nhà trống, cũng không biết bọn họ đã đi nơi nào. Có lẽ Biên huynh đã sớm đoán được tai họa hôm nay, cho nên tránh đi thật sớm. Nói đến thì, có lẽ hắn dự kiến được điều này sớm hơn ta nhiều.”

Tô Uy: “Nếu như Thẩm đạo trưởng không chê, xin cứ ở lại Tô phủ trước đã. Ngày đó ngài có ân với Tô gia ta, gia mẫu thường xuyên nhớ đến. Xá đệ lại rất có lòng kính nể với võ công và nhân phẩm của đạo trưởng, hiện giờ vừa lúc, ta cũng có thể dẫn mẫu thân và đệ đệ đi ra bái kiến ngài.”

Nếu Vũ Văn Ung đã chết, Biên DUyên Mai cũng không thấy tăm hơi, bản thân tuy rằng muốn sớm mau tìm thấy Yến Vô Sư, nhưng hắn cũng không biết nên đi đâu để tìm, chỉ có thể chậm rãi dò hỏi động tĩnh của Hoán Nguyệt tông hoặc Hợp Hoan tông. Mà Trường An thông thương với bốn phương, tin tức hiển nhiên linh thông hơn nhiều so với nơi khác. Tạm thời cư trú lại đây cũng coi như là một lựa chọn không tồi.

Nghĩ đến đây, Thẩm Kiều nói: “Vậy thì làm phiền Mỹ Dương huyện công rồi.”

Tô Uy cười nói: “Đạo trưởng đừng khách khí, cứ gọi ta là Vô Úy là được rồi.”

Mấy người đang nói chuyện, bên ngoài lại vang lên tiếng gõ cửa. Tô Uy đi ra mở, liền thấy tỳ nữ tâm phúc đứng ở bên ngoài: “Gia chủ, có hai người đứng ở cửa sau, một lớn một nhỏ, tên Nhan Anh, nói là mang theo tiểu công tử của Tề vương phủ đến, muốn cầu kiến Tề vương điện hạ.”

Tô Uy cau mày: “Sao bọn họ biết được Tề vương hiện đang ở chỗ ta?”

Vũ Văn Hiến lại nói: “Là Nhan Anh sao, hắn quả thực là cánh tay đắc lực khi ta ở trong quân. Có lẽ là vương phi nói cho hắn, ủy thác hắn dẫn Thất lang tới nơi này tránh né trước. Cứ để bọn họ tiến vào trước đi, ta ra gặp một chút.”

Tô Uy dẫn bọn họ men theo ám đạo lúc trước ra khỏi thư phòng, đi đến phòng khách.

Thị nữ vội vã đi truyền lời, chỉ chốc lát sau, một người trẻ tuổi ôm theo một tiểu đồng trong ngực theo sau thị nữ đi tới.

Vũ Văn Hiến vừa mừng vừa sợ: “Nhan Anh! Ngươi mang Thất lang tới sao?”

Đối phương rầm một tiếng quỳ xuống, lệ nóng doanh tròng: “Điện hạ, Nhan Anh quả thực rất lo cho ngài!”

Vũ Văn hiến cao giọng nói: “Đứng lên đứng lên! Nam nhi không dễ rơi lệ, ngươi đây là muốn làm gì, mau đứng lên!”

Hắn nhận lấy tiểu đồng từ trong lồng ngực Nhan Anh. Đứa nhỏ nâng mặt Vũ Văn Hiến lên, nghiêm túc nhìn nửa ngày, mới thốt ra một cau: “A đa*, người gầy.”

_*A đa: cách gọi phụ thân_

Vũ Văn Hiến lập tức ôm chặt lấy hắn, một lúc lâu mới thả ra: “Làm sao các ngươi tìm được tới nơi này?”

Nhan Anh: “Từ lúc điện hạ mất tích, lời đồn trong kinh không ngừng, đều nói là ngài bị cái tên Vũ Văn Uân kia…”

Nói được một nửa, dưới cái nhìn chằm chằm của Vũ Văn Hiến, bất đắc dĩ đổi giọng: “Bị hoàng thượng giam lỏng trong cung. Tề vương phủ cũng bị vây kín mấy ngày nay. Chúng ta đều vô cùng lo lắng, lại không có chỉ thị tử ngài, cho nên cũng không dám làm gì. Ngụy Tư nói, để tránh kết quả xấu nhất cho Tề vương phủ, bảo ta tới tìm Vương phi, dò hỏi tung tích của ngài, lại dẫn mấy người tiểu lang quân từng người dẫn đi, đưa đến nơi an toàn. Tránh cho hoàng đế dưới cơn nóng giận lại làm ra chuyện gì không tốt!”

Vũ Văn Hiến: “Cho nên Vương phi bảo ngươi mang Thất lang đến?”

Nhan Anh: “Vâng, Vương phi nói Thất lang nhỏ nhất, còn chưa ghi tên vào điệp phổ*, coi như có chuyện gì cũng không dễ dàng bị tìm thấy, bảo thuộc hạ mang Thất lang tới đây tìm ngài.”

* _Điệp phổ: Sách ghi gia phả nhà đế vương_

Vương phi ngay cả cục diện xấu nhất cũng đã nghĩ tới, Vũ Văn Hiến nghe mà lòng chua xót, chỉ có thể ôm chặt lấy tiểu đồng trong ngực.

Sắc mặt Tô Uy nghiêm lại: “Ngươi nói, là Ngụy Tư kiến nghị ngươi làm như vậy? Vậy dọc đường mang Thất lang tới đây, ngươi có phát hiện ra ai theo dõi không?”

Nhan Anh chăm chú suy nghĩ: “Hẳn là không đi, ta cũng rất cẩn thận…”

Lời này vừa dứt, thần sắc Thẩm Kiều biến đổi, vội vàng đứng dậy.

Người xung quanh không khỏi chú ý: “Thẩm đạo trưởng?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Có rất nhiều binh mã đang chạy về phía này!”

Sắc mặt mọi người đột nhiên biến đổi, Tô Uy quát lên: “Nhanh, tiến vào mật đạo!”

Vũ Văn Hiến lại nói: “Không kịp nữa rồi, đối phương lần này nhất định là theo đuôi Nhan Anh mà đến, vây kín từ trên xuống dưới nhà họ Tô, ý đồ một lưới bắt hết. Nếu như Tô phủ không giao nộp người, bệ hạ nhất định sẽ không bỏ qua!”

Nhan Anh vỗ đùi: “Chẳng lẽ tên Ngụy Tư khốn khiếp kia cố ý bảo ta đi tìm Vương phi, đoán được Vương phi nhất định sẽ tin lời ta, nói ra hành tung của ngài, sau đó theo đuổi ta tới? !”

Đang nói chuyện, đại đội nhân mã đã tiến đến bên ngoài Tô gia, đập ầm ầm lên cửa chính, thế tới hung hăng, ngay cả người trong đại sảnh cũng có thể nghe thấy.

Quản gia Tô phủ vội vàng chạy tới bẩm báo: “Chủ nhân, không xong, bên ngoài có rất nhiều người đến, nói là phụng mệnh bệ hạ, đến đây truy bắt Tề vương. Nếu như chúng ta không mở cửa, liền lập tức xông vào. Nên làm gì mới tốt đây !”

Vũ Văn Hiến thở dài: “Là phúc thì không phải họa, là họa thì tránh không khỏi. Xem ra số mệnh an bài, kiếp nạn đã định, ngươi đi mở cửa phủ, ta đi với bọn chúng là được rồi, ngàn vạn lần chớ để bọn họ làm tổn thương người của Tô gia!”

Tô Uy giậm chân: “Đi cái gì mà đi! Cho dù ngươi có ra ngoài, tội danh bao che chứa chấp nghi phạm này Tô gia ta cũng tránh không thoát được. Vậy thì việc gì phải quản nhiều như vậy, ngươi cứ trốn đi trước, ta tự có cách ứng phó bọn chúng, có cho chúng cũng không dám hủy Tô gia này!”

“Xem ra Mỹ Dương huyện công căn bản là không để bệ hạ trong mắt, cứng rắn muốn chứa chấp khâm phạm. Vậy thì họa này toàn gia phải chịu rồi!” Tiếng cười lạnh từ phía xa truyền đến, lại có thể nghe thấy rõ ràng.

Đám Tô Uy đều là người không có căn cơ nội công, cho nên chỉ cảm thấy từng câu từng chữa này như trống đập dồn dập trong lòng mình, tầng tầng chấn động.

Trong những người đang đi tới, đứng đầu là Vũ Văn Khánh mà Thẩm Kiều đã từng gặp qua một lần khi ở Trần quốc, nhưng người nói chuyện không phải là hắn, mà là kẻ đứng phía sau.

Người này Thẩm Kiều cũng không xa lạ gì, đối phương thấy Thẩm Kiều, trái lại hơi toát ra vẻ kinh ngạc, chợt mỉm cười: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, thiên nhai nơi nào không tương phùng, sao ở đâu cũng có thể gặp gỡ ngươi vậy?”

“Mộ Dung Thấm.” Thẩm Kiều gọi tên của hắn ra, nhàn nhạt nói, “Trần Cung vẫn khỏe chứ?”

Mộ Dung Thấm nở nụ cười: “Tất nhiên là cực tốt. Quên mất không cùng Thẩm đạo trưởng nói qua, chủ công nhà ta vì có công dâng lên Thái A kiếm, cho nên được bệ hạ sắc phong làm Triệu quốc công rồi.”

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

**_Lão Yến:_** Tức phụ nhà ta hiện giờ cứ nghĩ đến ta là lòng lại run lên, hì hì hì, Kỳ lão đầu, ngươi có nhìn thấy không?

 ** _Kỳ Phượng Các:_** Đêm nay ta liền đi báo mộng, ha ha.


	84. Chapter 84

Thái A kiếm lúc ở dưới nền đất Xúc Khương đã bị Trần Cung dùng Ngọc Tủy phá tan cán kiếm, lấy tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” ra. Không nghĩ tới sau này hắn cầm kiếm quay về, lại chế tác lại. Kiếm này vốn là danh kiếm thời Chiến quốc, vì quan hệ với Tần Thủy Hoàng mà danh tiếng của Thái A kiếm cũng tăng mạnh, giống như chỉ cầm kiếm trong tay ai, người đó chính là bá chủ thiên hạ. Thanh kiếm này đối với Trần Cung mà nói đã không còn tác dụng, lại được dùng để dâng lên Vũ Văn Uân, rõ ràng cho thấy muốn mua vui lòng người, chỉ là đưa đúng người rồi.

Nếu như Trần Cung có thể ở trong đám thủ hạ của Cao Vĩ như cá gặp nước, vậy thì với một Vũ Văn Uân không khác gì mấy với Cao Vĩ, đương nhiên cũng rất dễ dàng.

Mắt thấy nhóm người đông đảo này từ bên ngoài tràn đến, đem Tô phủ vây lại đến mức nước chảy khó lọt, mọi người ở đây mỗi người đều mang một thần sắc khác nhau.

Kinh hoảng có, phẫn nộ có, an tĩnh cũng có.

Mẫu thân Tô Uy chính là Tần lão phu nhân cũng bị kinh động, cùng thứ tử Tô Tiều đi ra. Tô Tiều xông xáo giang hồ đã lâu, không có nhiều trói buộc như trên chốn quan trường, thấy thế âm điệu liền lạnh xuống: “Vũ Văn Khánh, ngươi đây là có ý gì? Tô gia ta đang yên đang làng trêu ghẹo đến ai, sao ngươi dám đem lũ a miêu a cẩu này đến nơi này?”

Bị ám chỉ là “a miêu a Cẩu”, sắc giận dữ thoáng lóe lên trên mặt Mộ Dung Thấm rồi lập tức biến mất, được hắn cưỡng ép đè lại.

Vũ Văn Khánh lại giống như giữa đường bị người ta ép tới, cực kỳ không muốn nổi lên xung đột với Tô gia, nghe vậy liền cười nói: “Tô nhị công tử, đã lâu không gặp, vài ngày trước nghe nói ngươi đã tới núi Thanh Thành, không nghĩ tới nhanh như vậy đã quay về rồi.”

Hắn lại vấn an từng người Vũ Văn Hiến, Tô Uy và Tần lão phu nhân, ngữ khí nói chuyện với Thẩm Kiều cũng khá thân quen: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, lần trước từ biệt, Khánh rất tưởng niệm, chắc giờ thân thể ngài cũng tốt hơn rồi chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều gật đầu: “Nhờ phúc, đã tốt nhiều rồi.”

“Vậy thì tốt, vậy thì tốt.” Bị Vũ Văn Khánh nói chêm một câu chọc cười, bầu không khí vốn đang căng thẳng nhất thời giãn ra rất nhiều.

Lúc này Vũ Văn Khánh mới chắp tay về phía Vũ Văn Hiến, nói đến chính sự: “Tề vương, hiện tại có người tố giác, nói tiên đế bạo bệnh băng hà, có chút liên quan đến Tề vương. Bệ hạ giận dữ, lệnh ta dẫn ngươi vào cung nói rõ tình hình. Nếu thật sự oan uổng, ngài sẽ trả lại công đạo cho ngươi.”

“Nói hưu nói vượn!” Nhan Anh đi lên trước quát mắt, “Tề vương điện hạ trung thành tuyệt đối, làm sao có thể mưu hại tiên đế, những lời này toàn là ngậm máu phun người!”

Thẩm Kiều không nhịn được nghiêng đầu nhìn, Đậu Ngôn trốn ở sau lưng Vũ Văn Hiến quả nhiên kinh hoảng cùng bất ngờ.

Từ xưa tới nay, đối với âm mưu quỷ kế, hắn không quá mẫn cảm, cũng gần như luôn nguyện ý dùng thiện ý lớn nhất để suy đoán lòng ngươi. Nhưng sau khi trải qua bao chuyện như vậy, Thẩm Kiều cũng bắt đầu học được cách nhìn nhận vấn đề như Yến Vô Sư.

Vũ Văn Uân biết Đậu Ngôn đã nhìn thấy một màn giết cha kia của mình, lại không yên lòng thúc phụ chấp chưởng binh quyền lâu năm, chiến công hiển hách, sợ tạo thành uy hiếp cho mình, cho nên liền tiên hạ thủ vi cường, đem tội danh này đẩy lên đầu Vũ Văn Hiến. Không cần biết người khác có tin hay không, cứ như vậy, dù sao Đậu Ngôn cũng chỉ là một cô bé, cho dù nàng có nói ra chân tướng, cũng chỉ có thể trở thành một trong những lời đồn thổi mà thôi.

Dù sao cũng là nhi tử của Vũ Văn Ung, không cần biết có mắt mù tai điếc hay không, nhưng nửa điểm thủ đoạn đế vương cũng không thiếu, so sánh với đó, Vũ Văn Hiến lại quá bị động.

Chuyện ngày hôm nay, e là khó có thể đi theo chiều hướng tích cực được.

Chuyện Thẩm Kiều có thể nghĩ đến, Vũ Văn Hiến tất nhiên cũng có thể nghĩ đến.

Chỉ trong phút chốc, trong đầu hắn đã có rất nhiều ý nghĩ lướt qua.

Trên thực tế, sớm trong khi Vũ Văn Ung còn tại vị, Yến Vô Sư đã từng tìm tới hắn, rõ rõ ràng ràng nói cho hắn biết, nguyện ý dùng lực lượng và thế lực của Hoán Nguyệt tông giúp hắn hoàn thành đại nghiệp, thế chỗ cho thái tử Vũ Văn Uân. Nhưng khi đó Vũ Văn Hiến còn chưa đáp ứng, sau đó Vũ Văn Ung đột nhiên bệnh nặng khó khỏi, Biên Duyên Mai cũng từng ám chỉ với hắn, bảo hắn sớm chuẩn bị. Chỉ là khi đó Vũ Văn Hiến vẫn cứ do dự không quyết, chung quy vẫn là không chịu làm việc nghịch thiên.

Biên Duyên Mai không khuyên nữa, kết quả là sau khi Vũ Văn Ung băng hà, Biên phủ chỉ trong một đêm biến mất không còn tăm tích, không ai có thể tìm thấy người. Mà hắn, lại bởi vì một ý nghĩ sai lầm, mà rơi vào hoàn cảnh Yến Vô Sư lúc trước từng dự đoán.

Yến Vô Sư đã từng nói với hắn: Một khi Vũ Văn Ung băng hà, không quá một tháng, Vũ Văn Uân nhất định sẽ ra tay với vị thúc phụ này của hắn.

Hiện giờ xem ra, đều là từng cái từng cái ứng nghiệm.

Vũ Văn Hiến thở dài, trong lòng không rõ tư vị. Hắn nói với Vũ Văn Khánh: “Ta một lòng trung quân, nhật nguyệt chứng giám, tiên đế biết, bệ hạ biết, cả triều văn võ cũng đều biết. Ngày bệ hạ băng hà, ta quả thực có từng vào cung thăm viếng, nhưng khi đó bệ hạ đã ngủ. Thời gian ta lưu lại cũng chưa tới một phút. Việc bệ hạ băng hà, cũng là sau đó ta mới được biết, thì lại làm sao có thể có liên quan đến đây?”

Vũ Văn Khánh lộ vẻ mặt khó dễ: “Tề vương, những lời này của ngài, vẫn nên nói trước mặt bệ hạ thôi. Ta chỉ phụng mệnh làm việc, thực sự không thể làm chủ được a!”

Tô Uy lạnh lùng nói: “Nếu Tề vương tiến cung, còn có thể toàn thân mà trở ra sao?”

Vũ Văn Khánh ngậm miệng không nói, kỳ thực không cần ai trả lời, trong lòng mỗi người ở đây đều đã sớm có đáp án.

Mộ Dung Thấm đột nhiên nói: “Vũ Văn đại phu, thời điểm xuất cung, bệ hạ từng nói, việc này không tiện kéo dài, càng nhanh càng tốt!”

Vũ Văn Khánh lộ vẻ không vui, nhưng hắn chung quy cũng không phản bác Mộ Dung Thấm, trái lại, quay ra nói với Vũ Văn Hiến: “Tề vương, ngài cũng nghe thấy rồi, kính xin ngài đi theo ta thôi.”

Nhan Anh vội la lên: “Điện hạ, ngài không thể đi, chuyến đi này nếu đi thì không còn đường quay đầu nữa. Người trong thiên hạ đều biết ngài oan uổng, hoàng đế lại không thể thả ngài trở về. Chỉ cần ngài ra lệnh một tiếng, tiểu nhân nhất định liều cả mạng này cũng phải mang ngài giết khỏi trùng vây!”

Mộ Dung Thấm cười lạnh: “Bệ hạ từ lâu đã bày ra thiên la địa võng, từ nơi này ra đến ngoại thành, đều có cao thủ mai phục. Coi như các ngươi có thể thoát khỏi nơi này, cũng không thể rời được kinh thành! Lui lại mà nói, toàn bộ gia quyến già trẻ của Tề vương đều ở trong Tề vương phủ đấy, ngài cứ độc ác như vậy mà trơ mắt nhìn bọn họ mất mạng?”

Nhan Anh quát mắng: “Mộ Dung Thấm, tên tiểu nhân hèn hạ, gia nô ba họ, ngươi có tư cách gì nói chuyện!”

Tần lão phu nhân bỗng nhiên nói: “Tô gia ta đời đời danh môn, nội hàm khí khái, chưa từng là loại chuột nhắt nhát gan. Tề cương rong ruổi sa trường, vì triều Chu lập bao nhiêu công lao chinh chiến, người người đều biết, bách tính kính ngưỡng, hôm nay làm sao có thể vì một cái tội danh giả dối không có thật mà trở thành khâm phạm. Nếu như bệ hạ có chất vấn, ta nguyện dùng danh nghĩ của Tô gia đảm bảo Tề vương trong sạch!”

Tô Uy cũng nói: “Không sai, Tô gia chúng ta nguyện làm chứng cho Tề vương!”

Mộ Dung Thấm lạnh lùng nói: “Làm chứng hay không, các ngươi tự đi mà nói trước mặt bệ hạ, đừng ở đó mà gây trở ngại cho công việc của chúng ta. Chuyến này, chúng ta nhất định phải mang Vũ Văn Hiến đi, những người còn lại không cần nhiều lời!”

Tô Tiều trợn mắt nhìn: “Nếu như chúng ta không cho ngươi mang đi thì sao?”

Mộ Dung Thấm chậm rãi rút đao khỏi vỏ: “Vậy thì chỉ đành đắc tội rồi.”

“Mộ Dung tiên sinh! Vị nhị công tử Tô gia này, chính là đệ tử thân truyền của đạo trưởng Dịch Ích Trần của Thuần Dương Quan trên núi Thanh Thành!” Vũ Văn Khánh nói bao hàm ý nhắc nhở, sau đó quay ra nói với Vũ Văn Hiến: “Tề vương, lời Mộ Dung tiên sinh nói kỳ thực cũng không sai, mặc dù ngài đi được, nhưng người trong Tề vương phủ lại không đi được. Kính xin ngài cân nhắc mới phải.”

“Lẽ nào ta không đi, bệ hạ liền sẽ bỏ qua cho trên dưới Tề vương phủ?”

Vũ Văn Hiến thảm đạm cười, đem Vũ Văn Tụng thả xuống, chuyển hướng về phía đám người Tần lão phu nhân, bỗng nhiên hành một đại lễ: “Mấy ngày nay, Vũ Văn Hiến mang đến nhiều phiền toái cho quý phủ, kính xin lão phu nhân chớ trách, cũng tạ ơn chư vị đã bảo vệ, chỉ là ai làm người đó chịu. Hôm nay ta sẽ đi cùng bọn chúng, không nên vì một mình ta mà liên lụy đến mọi người.”

Tần lão phu nhân: “Tề vương…”

Vũ Văn Hiến tiến lên vài bước, làm ra phong thái bó tay chịu trói.

Vũ Văn Khánh phất tay, binh sĩ hai bên lập tức tiến lên bắt lấy hắn.

Nhan Anh: “Điện hạ!”

Vũ Văn Hiến: “Nhan Anh, Thất lang sau này làm phiền ngươi chăm sóc, xin ngươi hãy mang nó đi, đưa nó rời khỏi kinh thành này, tới nhà cữu cữu của nó…”

Mộ Dung Thấm lại nói: “Tề vương lo xa rồi, bất kể là nhi tử, nhi nữ của Tề vương hay vẫn là hạ nhân trong vương phủ, không có hoàng mệnh, người trong Tề vương phủ một kẻ cũng không thể rời kinh.”

Vũ Văn Hiến sắc mặt đại biến: “Ta đã bó tay chịu trói, bệ hạ còn muốn như thế nào, chẳng lẽ muốn đuổi tận giết tuyệt không tha!”

Mộ Dung Thấm không để ý đến hắn: “Người đâu, đem Vũ Văn Thất lang bắt lại!”

Nhan Anh ngăn ở trước người Vũ Văn Tụng, bộ dạng dù có liều cả mạng này cũng phải bảo vệ Thất lang.

Mộ Dung Thấm làm sao lại đặt hắn ở trong mắt, hắn đẩy quân sĩ hai bên ra, trường đeo theo thâm hình khẽ động, chỉ qua ba chiêu, Nhan Anh liền chật vật ngã xuống. Mộ Dung Thấm lộ vẻ xem thường, vươn tay chụp tới Vũ Văn Tụng.

Một thanh kiếm bỗng nhiên ngăn ở trước mặt hắn.

Bàn tay cầm kiếm cực kỳ đẹp, trắng trẻo, thon dài, giống như mỹ ngọc, không chút tỳ vết.

Mộ Dung Thấm không có tâm tư thưởng thức, không chút nghĩ ngợi liền chộp về phía vỏ kiếm, chỉ là, trong nháy mắt chạm vào vỏ kiếm đó, hắn chợt nhớ tới lai lịch thanh kiếm này, cùng với thân phận chủ nhân của nó.

Sau đó lại nghĩ tới tình cảnh dưới di chỉ Xúc Khương, Thẩm Kiều một mình một người độc chiến đám yêu hầu.

Vì vậy động tác không khỏi có chút thoáng dừng.

Chính là trong nháy mắt ngừng trệ này, vỏ kiếm đã không còn ở trong phạm vi hắn có thể chạm tới nữa, Mộ Dung Thấm vội vã lùi về một bước, né tránh kiếm phong quét tới.

Định thần nhìn lại, Thẩm Kiều thậm chí còn chưa xuất kiếm.

Đạo bào phiêu phiêu, tiên tư tú dật, xuất trần thoát tục, đối phương nhìn qua, so với bất cứ người nào ở đây đều vô hại hơn

Nhưng mà Mộ Dung Thấm biết đó chỉ là giả tạo. Nếu như nói lúc trước hắn còn có chút coi nhẹ Thẩm Kiều, sau chuyện Xúc Khương, hắn cũng không còn dám khinh thường đạo nhân ẩn chứa thực lực cường đại trước mắt này nữa.

Hắn lấy lại bình tĩnh, lạnh lùng nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, ngươi là cẩu sao, gặp chuyện không đâu nào cũng muốn quản vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Tội danh của Tề vương, các ngươi còn chưa định luận chính xác, đã muốn liên lụy đến trẻ nhỏ vô tội?”

Mộ Dung Thấm mỉm cười nói: “Dám to gan ám hại tiên đế, đương nhiên phải liên lụy toàn gia.”

Đậu Ngôn cũng không nhịn được nữa, sắc nhọn hét lên: “Tề vương không có hại chết tiên đế, tiên đế là bị Vũ Văn Uân hại chết!”

Ngoại trừ Tô Uy và Thẩm Kiều đã biết rõ nội tình, mọi người ở đây đều cùng biến sắc.

Vũ Văn Khánh càng là không nhịn được mà thất thanh nói: “Ngươi nói cái gì!”

Mộ Dung Thấm lớn tiếng nói: “Tà thuyết mê ngôn hoặc chúng, bắt cả nàng luôn, một người cũng không tha!”

Kèm theo câu nói này, Thác Bạt Lương Triết cùng Mộ Dung Tấn từ bên ngoài vọt vào, một người chụp lấy Đậu Ngôn, một người đánh về phía Vũ Văn Tụng.

Hai đứa nhỏ không hề có sức chống đỡ, thậm chí còn không nhìn rõ được động tác người tới, chỉ có thể trơ mắt mặc người tiếp cận.

Nhưng vô luận là Thác Bạt Lương Triết, hay là Mộ Dung Tấn, đều không thể tiếp cận đám nhỏ.

Một luồng ánh kiếm chợt lóe, kéo theo đó là chân khí dồi dào phủ tới, như gió nổi trước cơn mưa, ép hai người lui lại mấy bước.

Thẩm Kiều: “Có ta ở đây, ai dám động đến bọn nhỏ?”

Từng chữ từng câu này, bình thản không chút gợn sóng, lại chen lẫn tư thế đè ép vạn cân.

Mộ Dung Thấm tàn nhẫn cười: “Thẩm Kiều, ta ngược lại muốn xem xem, chỉ bằng một mình ngươi, làm sao có thể bảo vệ được bọn chúng!”

Hắn hoành đen về phía trước, thả người lao về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Tô Tiều quát lên: “Ai nói chỉ có một mình hắn!”

Hắn nâng kiếm ngăn trở Mộ Dung Thấm, quay đầu lớn tiếng nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Nhanh dẫn bọn chúng đi!”

Mộ Dung Thấm cả giận nói: “Tô gia các ngươi muốn tạo phải phải không!”

“Chúng ta không muốn tạo phải, chỉ muốn công đạo!” Tần lão phu nhân nâng cây gậy đàn hương đập mạnh xuống nền đất. Mộc trượng trong nháy mắt gãy thành hai đoạn, đã thấy nàng từ đó rút ra một thanh trường kiếm. Thân kiếm giống như thu thủy, bao hàm sát ý, vừa nhìn đã biết là danh khí.

Tô Uy không biết mẫu thân nhiều năm qua có thói quen mang cây gậy chống giấu diếm huyền cơ này bên người, nhất thời nhìn đến ngây dại.

Song phương nhất thời loạn chiến, Tô gia nghiễm nhiên biến thành chiến trường. Nhan Anh còn muốn cứu cả Vũ Văn Hiến ra, người kia lại quát lên: “Nếu như ta đi với ngươi, đó chính là ngồi vững cái tội danh mưu hại tiên đế. Ngươi mang Thất lang đi cùng Thẩm đạo trưởng, đi thật xa đi, đừng quay lại nữa!”

“Điện hạ!” Nhan Anh trừng đến muốn rách cả mắt, không thể nào tiếp nhận được sự thật này.

“Phụ thân muốn lấy cái chết khuyên can, giúp bệ hạ tỉnh táo, cũng là làm cho trận họa loạn này yên lại sao?” Ngược lại Vũ Văn Tụng lên tiếng.

“Không sai, các ngươi đi mau!” Vũ Văn Hiến vừa mừng vừa xót, mừng là vì ấu tử còn nhỏ đã linh mẫn thông suốt như vậy, tương lai nhất định là nhân kiệt một đời, bi thương chính là vì mình không còn có thể nhìn hắn lớn được nữa. “Mang theo ta, các ngươi cũng không đi được, càng chớ nói đến còn mọi người trong Tề vương phủ. Ta không thể bỏ lại bọn họ!”

Vũ Văn Tụng đột nhiên quỳ xuống, dập đầu ba cái với Vũ Văn Hiến.

Vũ Văn Hiến mước mắt như mưa, quay đầu đi.

Nhan Anh hai mắt đỏ bừng, khẽ cắn răng, nhanh chóng ôm lấy Vũ Văn Tụng, chạy đến bên kia hội hợp cùng Thẩm Kiều đang ôm Đậu Ngôn. Song phương dựa vào yểm trợ của đám người Tô Tiều, nhanh chóng rời khỏi Tô gia, chạy về phía cửa thành.

Phía sau truyền đến một tiếng hét thảm, ngay sau đó là thanh âm lãnh khốc của Mộ Dung Thấm: “Bệ hạ có lệnh, nếu như thấy Vũ Văn Hiến có ý chống cự, lập tức giết ngay tại chỗ, để mà răn đe.”

Hắn thừa dịp Mộ Dung Tấn và Thác Bạt Lương Triết ngăn cảm đám người Tần lão phu nhân, lập tức giết chết Vũ Văn Hiến, còn cố ý truyền động tĩnh này tới, khiến cho đám người Thẩm Kiều cũng có thể nghe thấy.

“Tặc tử đáng chết!” Nhan Anh tức giận đến mức chân hơi ngừng lại, Vũ Văn Tụng trong ngực hắn cũng lệ rơi đầy mặt.

“Không được quay đầu, đi ra ngoài rồi nói!” Thẩm Kiều quát lên.

Đang nói chuyện, Mộ Dung Thấm đã đuổi sát phía sau. Thẩm Kiều một tay ôm lấy Đậu Ngôn, xoay người đánh ra một kiếm. Nhưng Mộ Dung Thấm trước kia thân là cao thủ đại nội đệ nhất Tề quốc, hiện giờ lại có thể là cánh tay phải cho Trần Cung, tự nhiên cũng không phải chỉ một chiêu này có thể đuổi được. Thân hình hắn phập phù, đao pháp quỷ quyệt, chuyên về dòm xét nhược điểm của đối thủ. Mà Mộ Dung Thấm cũng hiểu rõ rằng, giờ phút này Thẩm Kiều đã không còn là đối thủ mà hắn có thể giết được, cho nên hắn bám dính lấy Thẩm Kiều, nhưng lại chỉ ra tay với Đậu Ngôn, chính là vì muốn Thẩm Kiều không thể không phân tâm mà đi quan tâm với Đậu Ngôn, từ đó mà lộ kẽ hở, đồng thời cũng là vì ngăn cản bước chân của Thẩm Kiều.

Trong ánh đao bóng kiếm, Đậu Ngôn sợ hãi kinh hoàng, lại không hề kêu lên, chỉ ôm chặt lấy cổ Thẩm Kiều, không để hắn phải phân tâm trong chốc lát.

Mộ Dung Thấm lạnh lùng nói: “Thẩm Kiều, ngươi mang theo đứa nhỏ này, còn muốn lo lắng cho hai người kia. Nhưng từ nơi này tới cửa thành, còn có nhiều cao thủ có võ công hơn xa ta đang chờ. Ngươi cho rằng, chỉ bằng sức một mình ngươi, có thể đi được bao xa!”

Thẩm Kiều không hề bị lay động: “Đạo trong lòng, dù có ngàn vạn người, ta vẫn tới.”

Kiếm khí dâng trào, Mộ Dung Thấm chống đỡ không nổi, ngực chịu thương nghiêm trọng, phum ra một ngụm máu tươi.

Nhưng hắn không những không khiếp sợ, ngược lại cười ha ha, bao hàm tâm ý trào phúng: “Đạo? Đạo của ngươi là cái gì? Trong loạn thế, cường giả vi tôn, đạo của ngươi nếu thật sự có tác dụng, vì sao nơi nơi khốn khó, vì sao ngay cả vị trí chưởng giáo của Huyền Đô Sơn cũng mất rồi. Đạo của ngươi nếu thật sự có tác dụng, minh quân như ý của ngươi vì sao còn chưa xuất hiện?”

Thẩm Kiều nghe vậy khẽ mỉm cười.

Nụ cười ấy chẳng khác nào gió xuân khẽ phất, rung động lòng người, ngay cả núi sông giận dữ, dường như cũng có thể vì đó mà nhẹ lại.

Đậu Ngôn gần trong gang tấc ngơ ngác nhìn. Nàng bỗng nhiên quên đi sợ hãi, quên đi chính mình vẫn bốn bề thọ địch, nguy hiểm trùng trùng. Cho dù mấy chục năm sau nữa, nàng cũng không quên được nụ cười này.

Nhưng mà Thẩm Kiều cũng chỉ nở nụ cười, không hề trả lời, từ trong nụ cười ấy, lại từ lâu ẩn chứa thiên ngôn vạn ngữ.

Người biết tự nhiên hiểu, người không biết, nhiều lời có ích gì đâu?

Đại bất đồng, bất tương vi mưu!

Cây rụng điêu tàn, hàn phong phất tới, khí thế kiếm pháp vốn hào hùng, đột nhiên biến chuyển, nhiều hơn một phần tâm ý tiêu điều. Đây là sau trận chiến với Côn Tà trên Bích Hà tông, Thẩm Kiều lĩnh ngộ được việc dùng tâm dung nhập kiếm pháp, mặt khác tự mình nghĩ ra một bộ kiếm pháp mới. Mỗi một chiêu đánh ra, đều vô cùng đơn giản, không chút kỹ xảo. Mộ Dung Thấm cũng cảm thấy chính mình có thể đỡ được, lại cố tình mỗi lần muốn tiếp chiêu phản kích, thanh đao trong tay lại không tự chủ được mà trật hướng, hoặc không đạt tới hiệu quả đã định, trái lại bị đối phương dắt mũi.

Thẩm Kiều một tay ôm lấy Đậu Ngôn, chỉ dùng một tay đối địch, lại có thể từng bước đầy Mộ Dung Thấm vào hoàn cảnh vô lực ngăn cản!

Sau khi phun ra một ngụm máu tươi, Mộ Dung Thấm va mạnh vào vách tường phía sau. Còn chưa chờ hắn phản ứng lại, mũi kiếm của Thẩm Kiều đã rung lên, kiếm khí trực tiếp hóa thành thực thể, điểm trụ yếu huyệt trên bả vai hắn, khiến hắn không cách nào nhúc nhích.

Thẩm Kiều không hề ham chiến, lập tức không lãng phí thời gian, mũi châm điểm một cái, liền lao về hướng Nhan Anh.

Lúc này Nhan Anh mang theo Vũ Văn Tụng, đã sắp chạy đến cửa thành. Hắn xuất thân võ tướng, am hiểu công phu chém giết trên sa trường, khinh công cũng không tính là lợi hại, lúc này thừa thế xông lên, chỉ hi vọng có thể lập tức ra khỏi thành, đem Vũ Văn Tụng rời xa hiểm cảnh, không phụ giao phó lúc lâm chung của Tề vương.

Tiếng xé gió truyền đến.

Hắn quay đầu đi, tránh né mũi tên từ trên cửa thành không xa phóng tới.

Quả nhiên như Mộ Dung Thấm đã nói, nơi đó từ lâu đã có trọng binh mai phục. Mỗi người đều tên đã lên dây, chỉ đợi vạn tiễn cùng phát, liền có thể bắn Nhan Anh và Vũ Văn Tụng thành tổ ong.

Nhan Anh không chút dừng chân, trái lại tăng nhanh cước trình. Hắn cúi đầu nói với Vũ Văn Tụng: “Thất lang, ngươi hãy nghe ta nói, chờ chút nữa ta che chở ngươi qua làn mưa tên này. Bọn họ nhất định sẽ lập tức lên dây một lần nữa. Nhân thời gian đó, ngươi chạy dọc theo tường thành, nơi đó có một cửa nhỏ không khóa. Có ta đoạn hậu, ngươi chỉ cần chú tâm chạy về phía trước. Thẩm đạo trưởng đang ở sau, chắc chắn rất nhanh có thể đuổi tới. Đến lúc đó ngươi liền đi theo hắn, cái gì cũng không cần quản, tuyệt đối không được quay đầu, hiểu không!”

Từ nhỏ Vũ Văn Tụng đã là nhi tử Vũ Văn Hiến yêu thương nhất, cho rằng nó là hài tử có tiền đồ nhất trong tương lai của nhà Vũ Văn, có thể thấy được nó thông minh cỡ nào, làm sao lại nghe không hiểu ý Nhan Anh muốn nói, nghe vậy gắt gao cắn chặt răng: “Nhan thúc!”

Nhan Anh biết nó nghe hiểu, khóe miệng giương lên, một mặt tránh né mưa tên từ trên cao bay xuống, chỉ chốc lát sau, trên lưng hắn đã cắm vài tiễn, nhưng trái lại hắn càng ôm Vũ Văn Tụng chặt hơn, bàn chân cũng không chút nào ngưng trệ.

Hắn mang theo Vũ Văn Tụng chạy về phía cửa hông còn chưa đóng lại, cầm lấy trường thương chặn lại đám binh lính lao đến, từng người từng người bị hắn đánh đuổi.

“Đi! Đi mau! Lao ra ngoài!” Hắn buông Vũ Văn Tụng ra, hô lên với nó.

“Không được bắn cung, dừng tay!” Một bóng người vọt lên trên cửa thành, ngăn lại làn sóng mưa tên thứ hai của đám binh linh.

Thủ lĩnh cửa thành thấy thân phận người tới, đều không dám vọng động, nhưng mà người ở bên cạnh thủ lĩnh lại nói: “Tiếp tục bắn cung, không có mệnh lệnh của ta, không được phép dừng lại!”

“Dừng tay!” Phổ Lục Như Kiên quát lên, “Đại đô đốc, bệ hạ cũng không hạ lệnh đuổi tận giết tuyệt đối với một nhà Tề vương, ngươi đây là cớ gì?”

Lưu Phưởng cười ha ha: “Tùy quốc công, nhớ lại trước kia Vũ Văn Hiến còn từng ở trước mặt tiên đế nêu ý kiến, nói phải đề phòng ngươi. Ngươi không chỉ không hận hắn, hiện tại ngược lại còn đứng ra vì hắn nói chuyện, đây cũng là đạo lý gì?”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên: “Tề vương nêu ý kiến với Tiên đế, đó là nằm trong chức trách của hắn, một mảnh công tâm. Ta không phải người ngay cả điểm ấy cũng không dung nổi. Đứa trẻ này vô tội, đại đô đốc ngại gì không thể tha cho nó một lần, cũng coi như tích đức!”

Lưu Phưởng nghĩ lại nghĩ. Vũ Văn Hiến có uy vọng rất cao trong triều đình và nhân gian. Hiện tại hoàng đế đột nhiên gây khó dễ, rất nhiều người còn chưa kịp phản ứng lại. Chờ đợt phong ba này qua, người vì một nhà Tề vương mà cầu xin tất nhiên có rất nhiều, chính mình cần gì phải đụng vào thứ rủi ro này chứ?

“Cũng được, coi như nể mặt Tùy quốc công vậy. Chỉ là ta muốn nhắc nhở ngươi một tiếng, dù ta có hạ thủ lưu tình cũng vô dụng thôi. Từ lâu bệ hạ đã phái cao thủ phục kích ở ngoài thành. Đứa nhỏ này cho dù có thể chạy khỏi cửa này, cũng vẫn như cũ chỉ có một con đường chết.”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên trong lòng lộp bộp một tiếng, không nhịn được nhìn ra phía ngoài thành.

Ở trên cao nhìn xuống, hắn rõ ràng thấy Vũ Văn Tụng nghiêng ngả lảo đạo mà chạy khỏi cửa thành, đầu kia cũng đã có ba người đi về phía nó.

Một người đầu trọc.

Một người cụt tay.

Còn có một người, tay chân đầy đủ, khí vũ hiên ngang.

Trong ba người kia, tùy ý chọn ra một người phóng tới trên giang hồ, đều là cao thủ cấp cao, dùng để vây giết một đứa nhỏ, thật sự là giết gà dùng dao mổ trâu.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên không nhận ra được người đầu trọc và cụt tay kia, nhưng lại nhận được người ngoài cùng bên trái.

“Trần Cung? Bệ hạ coi trọng Vũ Văn Tụng như vậy sao, ngay cả hắn cũng phải tự thân xuất mã?”

Ai cũng biết, Triệu quốc công Trần Cung chính là sủng thần gần đây của hoàng thượng, rất được đế tâm. Đối phương hiến Thái A kiếm, rồi lập tức tiến cử Hợp Hoan tông cho hoàng thượng, cùng Phật môn phân chia quyền lực, thuận tiện thay thế sức ảnh hưởng trên người hoàng đế của Hoán Nguyệt tông trước kia. Vũ Văn Uân chỉ mong sao hai bên chế hành lẫn nhau, cho nên Trần Cung được sủng ái nước chảy thành sông.

Lưu Phưởng ở bên cạnh đáp: “Nhổ cỏ phải nhổ tận gốc. Lại nói Vũ Văn Thất lang thiên tư thông minh, bệ hạ sợ thả hổ về rừng, sau này để lại mối họa cho chính mình.”

Hai người đang nói chuyện, Vũ Văn Tụng đã dừng bước. Nó bình tĩnh nhìn ba người phía trước, tựa hồ không biết nên làm ra phản ứng gì.

Bảo Vân nở nụ cười với nó: “Vũ Văn Thất lang, ta khuyên ngươi chớ chạy nữa. Bệ hạ lệnh chúng ta sống chết không quản. Nếu như ngươi chịu làm bé ngoan nghe lời, theo chúng ta trở lại, liền có thể tránh được nỗi khổ da thịt rồi.”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên nhìn về phía xa, thầm than một tiếng, nghĩ bụng lẽ nào một tia huyết thống cuối cùng của Vũ Văn gia vẫn nhất định sẽ mất đi sao?

Chính vào thời khắc này, liền thấy một bóng người từ trong thành lướt tới, thấy cửa thành đã đóng, liền nhẹ nhàng nhún người nhảy lên, đạp lên không như bước trên bình địa, từng bước đi lên, còn không đợi mọi người trên thành phản ứng, đối phương đã lướt qua bên người bọn họ, hạ xuống phía dưới thành.

Lăng ba vi bộ, chân không bụi trần, thiên khoát hồng ảnh, trường phong lướt tới.

Khinh công bực này, thực đã đến cảnh giới xuất thần nhập hóa. Hai người là Lưu Phưởng và Phổ Lục Như Kiên, từ đã đã trợn mắt há mồm, càng chớ bàn luận đến những binh lính khác.

“Ba vị bại tướng dưới tay, bần đạo đến muộn một bước, mong rằng thứ tội.”

Giống như từ trên trời giáng xuống, Thẩm Kiều ôm lấy Đậu Ngôn, hạ xuống trước mặt đám người Bảo Vân.


	85. Chapter 85

Mọi người đều là người quen cũ, lần này gặp lại, việc tự giới thiệu cũng được lược bớt. Diêm Thú có một cánh tay bị phế trong tay Thẩm Kiều, thấy Thẩm Kiều xuất hiện nhất thời sát ý ngập tràn hai mắt, ác ý giết người để tiết mối hận trong lòng hơn hẳn so với bất kỳ người nào ở đây.

Trần Cung lại vẫn có thể nở nụ cười: “Từ biệt ở Xúc Khương, nhiều ngày không gặp, Thẩm đạo trưởng vẫn khỏe chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều tựa hồ không muốn nói chuyện cùng hắn, cho nên ngay cả nửa câu khách khí cũng lười mở miệng.

Nếu đổi lại là Trần Cung ngày trước, lòng tự trọng cao hiếm thấy, thấy người nào coi thường mình, chỉ sợ tức bể phổi, không nói hai lời liền xắn tay áo lao vào đánh nhau. Nhưng thời thế thay đổi, hắn của bây giờ, quyền cao chức trọng, tầm mắt và lòng dạ cũng dường như thuận theo đó mà rộng rãi lên. Không những không tức giận vì Thẩm Kiều làm ngơ, ngược lại còn mang vẻ mặt ôn hòa khuyên bảo đối phương: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, phật đạo bị cấm đã lâu, nhưng bệ hạ hiện giờ đăng cơ, liền bãi bỏ lệnh cấm này, đạo trưởng cũng biết điều đó có ý nghĩa gì chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều còn nhớ lần đầu gặp nhau trong căn miếu đổ, ngay cả một cái bánh kẹp thịt lừa đối với Trần Cung cũng như bảo bối, chữ nghĩa cũng không biết được mấy chữ, hiện tại lại đứng đây nói với hắn mục đích hoàng đế cấm phật cấm đạo. Chỉ sợ kế mẫu từng đuổi Trần Cung khỏi cửa, có nằm mơ cũng không nghĩ được đứa con riêng này lại có ngày hôm nay. Tương quan so sánh, Thẩm Kiều chỉ cảm thấy nhân sinh gặp gỡ, thật sự khó lường, đặc biệt ở trong loạn thế, chỉ cần nguyện ý buông bỏ nhân phẩm, rồi có đủ tâm cơ cùng can đảm, liền có thể được như Trần Cung vậy, tính ra không khỏi hơi giống như đang coi người ta là điển hình cần khích lệ hướng tới luôn rồi.

“Ý nghĩa gì đây?” Hắn nhàn nhạt hỏi ngược lại.

Trần Cung cười nói: “Ý nghĩa là bệ hạ không còn có cái nhìn phiến diện với phật đạo nữa. Bất kể là Phật Môn hay Đạo Môn, chỉ cần nguyện ý quy thuận triều đình, bệ hạ đều sẽ đối xử bình đẳng. Thẩm đạo trưởng xuất thân từ Huyền Đô Sơn, vốn phải là ứng cử viên tốt nhất cho chức chưởng giáo, lại bị người gian thừa dịp đoạt mất vị trí này. Nếu như ngươi nguyện ý, bệ hạ nguyện ý toàn lực ủng hộ ngươi ngồi lại vị trí cũ. Hiện giờ địa vị của Huyền Đô Sơn trong Đạo Môn dần dần bị núi Thanh Thành thay thế. Nếu như có ý muốn nhờ triều đình nâng đỡ, khôi phục phong quang Đạo Môn đệ nhất thiên hạ, cũng chỉ là chuyện trong nháy mắt. Không biết ý của Thẩm đạo trưởng như thế nào?”

Đậu Ngôn là người thông minh, nhưng nội dung câu chuyện liên quan đến phân chia thế lực trên giang hồ, nàng cũng không thể nghe hiểu được hết. Nhưng nàng có thể nghe ra được tâm ý dụ dỗ trong giọng nói của Trần Cung. Mặc dù đối phương có tới ba người, nhưng hình như rất kiêng kỵ thực lực của vị đạo trưởng đang ôm lấy mình này, cho nên thà rằng lấy lợi dụ địch trước, cũng không muốn động võ.

Hắn sẽ bị thuyết phục sao? Đậu Ngôn hơi lo lắng, lực nắm vạt áo đối phương cũng không khỏi lớn hơn một chút.

Nàng liếc nhìn thoáng qua, thấy Vũ Văn Tụng được Thẩm Kiều nắm tay, tuy rằng vẫn mang gương mặt cứng đơ, nhưng sự căng thẳng cũng tiết lộ trong ánh mắt, hiển nhiên cũng có lo lắng tương tự như nàng.

Bảo Vân cũng thuận theo Trần Cung mà nói: “Không sai, Thẩm đạo trưởng, cõi đời này không có bằng hữu vĩnh viễn cũng không có kẻ địch vĩnh viễn. Hợp Hoan tông trước kia có điều đắc tội, cũng bởi vì chúng ta có lập trường bất đồng, mỗi người một chủ riêng. Tang Cảnh Hành từng nói với ta, ngày đó sở dĩ ngươi rơi vào tay hắn, toàn bộ đều vì Yến Vô Sư chế trụ ngươi, hai tay dâng tặng, lại dùng ngôn ngữ dụ dỗ, hắn mới có thể nhất thời hồ đồ. Xét cho cùng, chúng ta vẫn có cùng chung kẻ địch là Yến Vô Sư mới đúng. Bệ hạ quảng nạp người mới trong thiên hạ. Hợp Hoan tông ta và Phật Môn vốn bất hòa, hiện giờ không phải đều nguyện ý cống hiến vì bệ hạ sao. Nếu như có cả Đạo Môn tham gia vào nữa, vậy đó thật đúng là giai thoại một đời rồi. Chờ thiên hạ thống nhất, địa vị của Đạo Môn tự nhiên cũng như nước lên thì thuyền lên. Với sự coi trọng đối với Đạo Môn của bệ hạ, nếu ngươi muốn vị trí quốc sư, bệ hạ tất nhiên sẽ rất sảng khoái mà chấp nhận.”

Ngày đó hắn từng nếm qua sự lợi hại của Thẩm Kiều. Cánh tay bị chém của Diêm Thú càng như chuyện phát sinh trước mắt. Bảo Vân ước tính, coi như người đối đầu với Thẩm Kiều là mình, kết cục cũng sẽ không tốt hơn so với Diêm Thú.

Diêm Thú muốn báo mối thù đoạn tay, nhưng hắn không có bị cừu hận che mờ hai mắt. Kẻ địch lợi hại như vậy, nếu có thể không kết thù thì vẫn tốt hơn.

Nếu như Bạch Nhung có ở đây, chắc chắn sẽ sinh lòng thán phục. Nhớ lần đầu tiên nàng gặp gỡ Thẩm Kiều, người kia mắt mù sa sút, một chút võ công cũng không có, chỉ có thể như con cá mặc người làm thịt. Nhưng chỉ trong thời gian mấy năm ngắn ngủi, Thẩm Kiều đã từ cảnh tay trắng không có gì, ai ai cũng có thể gạt, từng bước từng bước đi tới. Hiện giờ ngay cả trưởng lão của Hợp Hoan tông cũng không thể tùy ý mà sẵn sàng đứng ở vị trí đối địch với hắn.

Thẩm Kiều: “Lúc tiên đế còn tại thế, ta từng vào cung gặp mặt một lần. Lúc đó tiên đế cũng đã từng nguyện ý giúp ta chút sức, khiến Huyền Đô Tử Phủ có thể trở thành trụ cột cho Đạo Môn. Nếu ta muốn đáp ứng, thì đã đáp ứng từ lúc đó rồi, sao còn phải đợi đến hôm nay. Bàn về uy vọng tín nghĩa, chẳng lẽ tiên đế không đáng tin hơn so với Vũ Văn Uân sao?”

Ý là, Vũ Văn Uân không đáng lọt vào mắt.

Trần Cung: “Cũng được, xem ra hôm nay Thẩm đạo trưởng vì hai đứa nhóc không có chút liên hệ nào với mình này, tình nguyện đặt mình vào nơi nguy hiểm. Nể phần tình cảm lúc xưa của ngươi và ta, Trần mỗ xin nhắc ngươi một câu. Ngươi làm như vậy, không thể nghi ngờ chính là muốn đối địch cùng triều đình. Từ nay về sau, Phật Môn, Hợp Hoan Tông, thậm chí cả người của triều đình, đều sẽ không tha cho ngươi. Đợi đến sau này triều Chu nhất thống giang sơn, ngươi chính là địch của toàn thiên hạ. Ngươi đã nghĩ kỹ chưa?”

Thẩm Kiều hơi lộ vẻ kinh ngạc: “Tình cảm? Ta và ngươi có tình cảm gì? Là tình cảm ngày đó ngươi vì tránh né sự coi trọng của Mục Đề Bà, mà bán bạn cầu vinh, đem mầm tai vạ dẫn tới trên người ta sao?”

Quân tử đôn hậu, cuối cùng cũng sẽ có ngày châm chọc khiêu khích người khác. Nếu không phải Trần Cung thực sự quá trơ trẽn, ấn tượng của hắn với người của Hợp Hoan tông cực kém, thì Thẩm Kiều cũng không nói ra những lời ấy.

Nhắc đến chuyện cũ, trên mặt Trần Cung xẹt qua một tia kinh dị, có lúng túng, có chột dạ, cũng có tức giận, giống như da mặt sống sờ sờ bị người ta bóc xuống, nóng rát đau đớn.

“Thẩm Kiều, ngươi vẫn cứ không thức thời như vậy.” Hắn cười một cái, “Đã như vậy, thì đừng trách ta.”

Diêm Thú sớm đã hận Thẩm Kiều đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi. Dưới cái nhìn của hắn, những lời Bảo Vân và Trần Cung nói đều là phí lời. Trên giang hồ, có thể làm chủ vẫn là nắm đấm, quyền của ai cứng, võ công của ai cao, lời người đó nói chính là chân lý. Mối thù đoạn tay ngày đó, hắn vẫn luôn coi là nhục, suốt đời khó quên. Chẳng cần biết hôm nay Thẩm Kiều có đáp ứng sự chiêu hàng của Trần Cung hay không, hắn đều muốn giết chết đối phương. Cho nên Trần Cung vừa dứt lời, hắn liền thả người nhảy lên, dùng thế sét đánh không kịp bưng tai, đánh về phía Vũ Văn Tụng bên người Thẩm Kiều.

Mục đích của hắn rất rõ ràng, chính là muốn ra tay với Vũ Văn Tụng. Thẩm Kiều không thể không phân tâm đi bảo vệ Vũ Văn Tụng, mà nếu như thế, chính hắn nhất định sẽ lộ ra sơ hở.

Tốc độc của Diêm Thú cực nhanh, ý niệm này vừa nổi lên, tay hắn đã đến trước mặt Vũ Văn Tụng, sắp chạm đến mái tóc của đối phương. Thẩm Kiều quả nhiên nâng kiếm lên che chắn. Diêm Thú sớm đã có dự liệu, chợt ngiêng thân, một chưởng vỗ về phía Đậu Ngôn trong ngực Thẩm Kiều.

Một chưởng này đánh xuống, nếu trúng giữa đỉnh đầu Đậu Ngôn, nữ hài nhất định đầu óc vỡ toang, thất khiếu chảy máu mà chết.

Bảo Vân và Trần Cung tự nhiên cũng không nhàn rỗi, thời điểm Diêm Thú ra tay, bọn họ cũng động.

Hai người chia làm hai đầu, tấn công về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Cách một thời gian với Xúc Khương, võ công của Trần Cung tựa hồ có chút tăng tiến. Kiếm của hắn như làn sóng biếc xanh, nhanh như lôi xà, kèm theo đó là từng tầng chân khí dập dờn toát ra. Nếu như quan sát kỹ càng, không khỏi phát hiện võ công của hắn vô cùng hỗn tạp, gần như bao quát toàn bộ sở trường của các nhà.

Trần Cung lập nghiệp từ sủng thần. Người đưa hắn vào con đường võ đạo chính là Thẩm Kiều. Nhưng người chân chính dắt tay giáo dạy võ công cho hắn lại là Mục Đề Bà. Mà võ công của Mục Đề Bà chỉ có thể coi là hàng nhị lưu, rất nhanh Trần Cung liền phát hiện thứ mình có thể học được từ trên người Mục Đề Bà là có hạn. Hắn mang thiên phú hơn người, qua tai không quên, cho nên hắn bắt đầu đem mục tiêu đặt lên càng cao. Sau khi leo lên được người Tề đế Cao Vĩ, Trần Cung tự nhiên tiếp xúc được nhiều hơn với các cao thủ Tề quốc, trong đó bao gồm cả Mộ Dung Thấm, đám người Hợp Hoan Tông. Trần Cung đem võ công hắn học được dung hợp với tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” mà hắn trong lúc vô tình có được, bất giác trên con đường võ đạo càng lúc chạy càng xa.

Lương tài mỹ ngọc bậc này, so với Thẩm Kiều, Yến Vô Sư, cũng chỉ có hơn chứ không kém. Cho dù Đào Hoằng Cảnh còn ở trên đời, cũng phải tán thưởng một câu kỳ tài ngút trời, loạn thế xuất anh hùng. Thiên hạ này có đầy đủ chỗ trống để cho Trần Cung thi triển. Đời này của hắn nhất định không dính với hai chữ phàm tục.

Vào giờ phút này, trong chiêu kiếm tấn công Thẩm Kiều này của hắn, vừa như là cải biến từ đao pháp của Mộ Dung Thấm, lại vừa như là một chiêu kiếm pháp trong Chung Nam kiếm pháp. Đao pháp ác liệt bạo ngược, dung hợp với sự linh động mờ ảo của Chung Nam kiếm pháp, kiếm khí lượn lờ, như tuyết trắng phất phơ, từng tầng hạ xuống, tựa như khắp chốn, lại chẳng thể nhìn, khiến đối phương rất khó nắm được mấu chốt.

Diêm Thú ngập tràn thù hận, Bảo Vân tùy thời hãm hại, Trần Cung từng bước ép sát, ba người đều không dễ dàng buông tha, mà Thẩm Kiều lại một tay nghênh địch, một tay khác ôm Đậu Ngôn, còn phải bảo vệ Vũ Văn Tụng. Bốn phương tám hướng đối mặt với công kích đánh tới, gần như là rơi vào thiên la địa võng, không nơi trốn tránh.

Nhưng mà Thẩm Kiều cũng không có trốn.

Hắn thậm chí ngay cả lùi về cũng chưa từng.

Kiếm rút khỏi vỏ, đối với ba địch nhân từ ba hướng khác nhau đánh tới, Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm quét ngang một đường.

Chỉ một chiêu, không hề hoa mỹ, an tĩnh như thường.

Nhưng mà thân đứng ở trên cửa thành, Phổ Lục Như Kiến vốn vì Thẩm Kiều đổ mồ hôi lo lắng, lại mơ hồ nghe thấy động tĩnh như sóng lớn ngập trời, phảng phất như từ chân trời xa xa cuồn cuộn kéo tới, lại như từ dưới lòng đất sâu ầm ầm dội lên.

Hắn rõ ràng nhìn thấy, theo một kiếm quét ngang kia của Thẩm Kiều, thân kiếm gần như hóa thành sóng bạc, trong nháy mắt tầng tầng khuếch tán.

Chân lực đủ đầy, vạn tượng ở bên, đại xảo nhược chuyết, chí phồn chí giản*.

_*Chí phồn chí giản: vừa rất phức tạp lại rất giản đơn._

Ba người Trần Cung, Diêm Thú, Bảo Vân bị nhấn chìm trong làn “sóng bạc”. Mà Thẩm Kiều rõ ràng chỉ có một, lại giống như hóa thân thành vô số. Mỗi người đều cảm thấy không chịu nổi áp lực, thế công của bọn họ không chỉ hóa thành hư không, mà còn phản phệ ngược về, lấy đạo của người, trả về chính họ.

Lưu Phưởng không rành võ công, lập tức kinh ngạc thốt lên một tiếng: “Thẩm Kiều kia là yêu quái sao, sao có thể đột nhiên hóa thân thành vô số?”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên giải thích: “Đó là một loại ảo giác, diễn sinh từ kiếm cảnh. Trình độ của Thẩm Kiều trên kiếm đạo, hẳn đã đạt đến cảnh giới thượng thừa. Chỉ sợ so với Kỳ Phượng Các năm đó, cũng đã trò giỏi hơn thầy rồi!”

Cái tên Kỳ Phượng Các, ngay cả Lưu Phường cũng từng nghe tới. Cao thủ cấp bậc tông sư trên thế gian này lác đác không có mấy. Mà mỗi một cao thủ cấp bậc ấy, không thể nghi ngời đều có thể từ trong thiên quân vạn mã lấy đi thủ cấp của người, mà vẫn có thể thong dong trở ra. Cho nên triều đình cực kỳ muốn lôi kéo họ. Cho dù là người bảo thủ như Vũ Văn Ung, cũng rất ỷ lại vào Yến Vô Sư, ở trước mặt y chưa từng bày ra bộ dạng hoàng đế.

Trước mắt, e rằng Thẩm Kiều cách cao thủ cấp độ tông sư còn thiếu một chút nữa, nhưng một chút ấy cũng không cần phải mất mười năm tám năm mới có thể đạt tới. Lưu Phưởng nghe vậy cũng có chút sợ sệt, vội nói: “Vừa rồi ta cũng không có hạ lệnh bắn tên với Thẩm Kiều, Tùy quốc công ngươi cũng thấy đấy, chúng ta mang hoàng mệnh trên người, cũng chỉ là bấc đắc dĩ. Nếu như Thẩm, khụ, Thẩm đạo tôn có chỗ hiểu lần, ngươi có thể nói giúp ta một chút được chứ!”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên lên tiếng: “Được, đại đô đốc làm việc trong chức trách, tuyệt không tư tâm, Như Kiên tất nhiên thấy rõ.”

Lưu Phưởng âm thầm thở phào nhẹ nhõm, lại tiếp tục bị trận đánh dưới chân thành hấp dẫn ánh mắt: “Ngươi thấy cuộc chiến hôm nay, đám người Trần Cung có thể thắng được hay không?”

Đứng xem chiến không phải chỉ có hai người họ, binh lính trên cửa thành cũng đều nhìn chằm chằm trận giao thủ đặc sắc tuyệt luân này. Mắt thấy dưới ánh đao bóng kiếm, sát khí khắp nơi, mà Thẩm Kiều mang theo hai tiểu hài, trói buộc quanh thân, lại có thể di chuyển như thường ở trong đó, không khỏi đều mang vẻ mặt khâm phục thật sâu.

Người đương thời sính anh hùng, mặc dù vì hoàng mệnh quấn chân, mọi người không thể không ra tay với Vũ Văn Tụng. Nhưng Vũ Văn Hiến ở trong quân vẫn còn uy vọng, Thẩm Kiều vốn là việc không liên quan đến mình, lại nguyện ý vì hai đứa nhỏ mà hãm thân hiểm cảnh. Cỡ lòng dạ này, làm sao có thể không khiến người ta nổi lòng tôn kính?

Ngày đó giết Côn Tà, chỉ có người của Bích Hà Tông ở đó. Chỉ là tình cảnh kinh thiên động địa đó, người biết có hạn. Nhưng hiện giờ, dưới con mắt của bao nhiêu con người, dùng một địch chúng, lấy ít thắng nhiều.

Trận chiến này, nhất định vang danh thiên hạ!

Thẩm Kiều đem Vũ Văn Tụng che ở phía sau, mình thì ôm Đậu Ngôn, xây lên từng tầng kiếm pháp, nhất thời ngăn trở Trần Cung và Bảo Vân. Kiếm phong lay động, như minh nguyệt phá mây, hào quang khắp chốn, xông thẳng tới phía Diêm Thú, phủ lên đầu hắn.

Diêm Thú đánh ra ba chưởng, lại bị kiếm khí phản phệ lại hết. Hắn không thể không lui lại vài bước, chỉ cho là có Trần Cung và Bảo Vân gia nhập, Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên là không thể phân thân, không rảnh quản chuyện khác. Lại không ngờ rằng, đối phương hoàn toàn bỏ quan hai người kia, kiếm khí bắn ra, phiên giang đảo hải, đánh thẳng về phía mình.

Hắn vội vàng nâng tay đón lấy, nhưng vừa nhấc lên, liền đau nhói không chịu nổi, ánh kiếm lại đã đến trước mắt!

Mà tay hắn, đều bị cuốn vào trong đó, đi vào trong bạch quanh mênh mông, đau đớn tựa như ngày mất đi cánh tay đó hiện lên, khiến hắn không tự chủ được sinh lòng sợ hãi, lần đầu tiên trong đời muốn quay đầu bỏ chạy.

Chiến ý không còn, sát khí lại bị cưỡng ép san bằng, giờ khắc này Diêm Thú chỉ muốn toàn thân trở ra, nhưng hắn đã quên, một khắc kia, khi ý định lui về nảy sinh trong lòng hắn, kỳ thực hắn đã thua rồi.

Ánh kiếm đầy trời che kín tầm mắt, nhưng kiếm lại chỉ có một, thanh kiếm đâm vào sau lưng Diêm Thú, ngay vị trí trái tim, cũng chỉ có một cái.

Diêm Thú cúi đầu, hắn thấy mũi kiếm Sơn Hà Đồng Bi, trên ngực đã tràn một màu đỏ máu.

Đó là máu của hắn.

Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm nhuốm máu vẫn như trước vang lên ong ong, thanh âm cực nhỏ, nhưng thật kỳ quái là Diêm Thú lại có thể nghe thấy, hơn nữa cực kỳ rõ ràng.

Có lẽ là vì thân kiếm hiện đang nằm trong cơ thể hắn.

Còn chưa chờ hắn xác nhận lại, kiếm đã bị Thẩm Kiều rút ra từ phía sau, Diêm Thú lảo đảo bước về phía trước vài bước, rồi ngã quỵ xuống đất.

Ở phía sau hắn, giao chiến vẫn tiếp tục ở chỗ cũ, nhưng lúc này đã không cần hắn tham dự nữa.

“Chân anh hùng là đây!” Phổ Lục Như Kiên ở trên cửa thành, không nhịn được thốt lên một tiếng kinh ngạc.

Mặc dù những người khác không nói gì, nhưng vẻ mặt rõ ràng chứng minh họ cũng có cảm giác y như hắn.

Bất cứ lúc nào nơi nào, nhân vật kiệt xuất như vậy, luôn khiến người ta than thở.

Dưới chân thành bên kia, Diêm Thú bị giết khiến Bảo Vân cùng Trần Cung cảm thấy khiếp sợ, nhưng thế công của bọn họ cũng không có vì như vậy mà dừng lại, trái lại, giống như gió táp mưa sa, càng thêm sắc bén. Hai người không hẹn mà cùng lựa chọn không giao phong chính diện với Thẩm Kiều nữa, mà đem mục tiêu tấn công đặt lên người Đậu Ngôn và Vũ Văn Tụng.

Nếu Thẩm Kiều đã chọn hai đứa nhóc này làm nhược điểm của mình, vậy thì bọn họ chọn chúng để bắt chuyện cũng là điều nên làm. Thời khắc sống còn, chỉ bàn luận thắng thua, không quan tâm thủ đoạn.

Hôm nay, nếu như không giết được Thẩm Kiều, ngày sau người này nhất định sẽ biến thành đại họa!

Trong đầu Trần Cung và Bảo Vân không hẹn mà cùng hiện lên câu nói này.

Thế kiếm của Trần Cung cực nhanh, lối đánh của Bảo Vân lại vô cùng quỷ quyệt. Hai người một trái một phải, phối hợp với nhau. Bọn họ biết kiếm khí của Thẩm Kiều dù lợi hại đến đâu, cũng không thể mãi kéo dài không dứt, vĩnh viễn không khô cạn được.

Thẩm Kiều cũng chạy về phía Vũ Văn Tụng, nhưng không phải bởi vì muốn che ở trước người nó, mà là đem Đậu Ngôn ở trong tay ném ra ngoài.

Không cần hắn dặn dò, trong nháy mắt đó Vũ Văn Tụng đã hiểu được ý của hắn. Nó duỗi hai tay ra, đón lấy Đậu Ngôn thấp hơn nó cả một cái đầu.

Thẩm Kiều vung ống tay áo lên, lập tức đem hai đứa nhỏ đẩy ra xa mấy trượng, sau đó xoay người quét ngang một đường.

Thế tới như sóng lớn cuộn trào, thân đứng hiên ngang, sục sôi cuồn cuộn, mơ hồ có tư thái quân lâm thiên hạ, ngược hẳn với kiếm phong ôn hòa bình thản trước đó.

Thế công sắp đến của Trần Cung hóa giải toàn bộ, thân kiếm đâm thẳng vào màn kiếm của đối phương, một đường thông suốt. Đang lúc tâm sinh kinh hỉ, lại phát hiện mục tiêu của mình chẳng biết từ lúc nào biến thành Bảo Vân.

Sau lưng mình!

Trong lòng hắn này sinh cảnh giác, bỗng dưng quay đầu lại, kiếm khí cũng theo đó mà tan biến một nửa.

Mà Bảo Vân cũng đụng phải nghi trận tương tự như hắn, nhưng lại không kịp thu tay, một chưởng đánh thẳng về phía Trần Cung.

Một nửa thế kiếm còn lại Trần Cung không thể không vội vã thu về, nghiêng người tránh qua một bên, né khỏi chưởng phong của Bảo Vân.

Thẩm Kiều lại không hề thay đổi phương hướng, người kiếm hợp nhất, xông thẳng về phía Bảo Vân.

Hai hổ tranh đấu, tất có một người bị thương.

Một chưởng này của Bảo Vân dùng tới đủ mười thành công lực, trên đường lại vì mục tiêu chuyển thành Trần Cung mà không thể không đương trường rút lại một nửa nội lực. Nhưng thế đi đã thành, không thể lui về, Thẩm Kiều ôm theo ánh kiếm, sóng dữ trút xuống, thế như vạn cân, đập thẳng vào mặt!

Máu tươi từ trên người Bảo Vân tung tóe phun ra, trong nháy mắt cuống họng của hắn đã nhiều thêm một lỗ máu.

Liên tiếp hai trưởng lão Hợp Hoan Tông đều là chết dưới kiếm của Thẩm Kiều.

Trần Cung thấy tình thế không ổn, sớm tại thời khắc kiếm Thẩm Kiều đâm về phía Bảo Vân, cũng đã quay người chạy về phía hai đứa nhỏ Vũ Văn Tụng.

Mục đích hôm nay của bọn họ vốn là muốn bắt lại Vũ Văn Tụng, là Diêm Thú tự chủ trương, không thể không giết Thẩm Kiều. Hiện giờ có thể mang Vũ Văn Tụng đi, cũng coi như mình không phụ sứ mệnh.

Nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới, kiếm đạo của Thẩm Kiều lại đạt tới cảnh giới cao như vậy. Mới vừa giết chết Bảo Vân, liền lập tức từ đầu kia chạy tới phía hắn, khinh công trác tuyệt, chân không dấu vết.

Dựa theo tốc độ đó, dù cho hắn bắt được Vũ Văn Tụng vào tay, cũng không thể tránh được việc phải chính diện giao thủ với Thẩm Kiều.

Một là nhổ cỏ tận gốc, một là nguy hiểm tới tính mạnh, không chút nghi ngờ đương nhiên là vế sau quan trọng hơn.

Trần Cung quyết định thật nhanh, buông tha Vũ Văn Tụng, trên đường đi miễn cưỡng chuyển hướng thân mình, chạy về phía trong thành. Hắn đem khinh công vận đến cực hạn, đạp lên miếng gạch nhô ra trên tường thành, đảo mắt đã lên được tới cửa thành.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không có ý định đuổi theo. Hắn mang Đậu ngôn và Vũ Văn tụng chạy về phía ngược lại.

Tra kiếm vào vỏ, mỗi tay ôm một đứa nhỏ, Thẩm Kiều một hơi chạy hẳn hai ba dặm, mãi đến tận khí cửa thành không còn trong tầm mắt, mới dừng chân lại.

Hắn thả hai đứa nhỏ xuống, thân hình hơi lảo đảo nghiêng về trước, lập tức phun ra một ngụm máu lớn.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng!” Đậu Ngôn kinh hãi thốt lên một tiếng, vội vã chạy lên phía trước đỡ lấy hắn.

Mặc dù Vũ Văn Tụng không có nói, nhưng cũng đỡ lấy cánh tay còn lại của hắn, cố hết sức chống đỡ nửa trọng lượng của Thẩm Kiều.

“Không đáng ngại…” Thẩm Kiều che ngực, khó khăn mà an ủi hai đứa nhỏ, trong miệng lại ngập mùi máu tanh.

Đám người Bảo Vân không phải là thứ mèo ba chân gì. Làm trưởng lão Hợp Hoan Tông, cho dù không đứng vào thập đại thiên hạ, nhưng cũng là cao thủ hiếm có trên giang hồ. Với thực lực hiện giờ của Thẩm Kiều, một hơi giết chết hai người, nghe thì uy phong, nhưng hắn cũng tương tự phải trả giá không ít.

Thời điểm vừa mới giao thủ, hắn cũng tương tự thân hãm trong chưởng, nếu như Trần Cung không bị biểu hiện cường hãn bên ngoài của hắn lừa bịp kinh sợ, mà lưu tâm quan sát, sẽ không khó phát hiện, lúc đó kỳ thực Thẩm Kiều đã là nỏ mạnh hết đà.

Đậu Ngôn nước mắt lưng tròng, cố nén không để rơi xuống.

“Không được khóc!” Vũ Văn Tụng nói với nàng, “Phía trước có một ngôi đình, ta đã từng tới đó, chúng ta đi đến đấy nghỉ ngơi một chút.”

Thẩm Kiều nghĩ thời điểm vừa rồi khi mấy người họ giao thủ, trong thành không hề phái truy binh đuổi theo, chắc chắn sự tình Vũ Văn Hiến cũng có không ít người đồng tình âm thầm hỗ trợ, trong thời gian ngắn không đến nỗi gặp phải nguy hiểm, cho nên cũng không vội vàng cưỡng ép chân khí dẫn bọn họ chạy.

Đậu Ngôn vội vàng gật đầu, hai người đỡ Thẩm Kiều đi về phía trước.

Đi được không bao xa, quẹo qua một góc cua, quả nhiên nhìn thấy một tiểu đình.

Chỉ là trong đình lại có hai người đang đứng.

Bên ngoài đình còn buộc một con ngựa.

“Là a đa!” Không đợi Thẩm Kiều phản ứng, Đậu Ngôn liền nhanh chóng nhận ra thân phận đối phương, nhưng nàng cũng không bỏ lại Thẩm Kiều, trái lại vẫn như cũ đỡ lấy hắn, cho đến khi vào tới trong đình, mới chạy như bay vồ tới.

“A đa!”

“A Ngôn!”

Đậu Nghị ôm chặt lấy nữ nhi, vẻ mặt sốt ruột thoáng chốc hóa thành kinh hỉ.

Vũ Văn Tụng nhìn thấy tình cảnh này, không khỏi nhớ tới phụ thân đã chết thảm, nước mắt nhẫn nại thật lâu rốt cục lã chã rơi xuống.

Một bàn tay đặt lên đầu hắn, nhẹ nhàng vuốt nhẹ, mang theo ấm áp.

Là Thẩm Kiều.

Vũ Văn Tụng không nói gì, không hề nức nở lên tiếng, chẳng qua chỉ là nhịn không được mà tới gần Thẩm Kiều hơn một chút, tựa sát vào bên cạnh hắn.

Trong thời gian ngắn ngủi, giữa bọn họ đã xây dựng lên một loại tín nhiệm cùng ngầm hiểu khó nói, đây là dùng thử thách sinh tử mà đổi lấy.

Đậu Nghị chắp tay cúi người với Thẩm Kiều: “Đa tạ Thẩm đạo tôn đã có ân cứu mạng với tiểu nữ, đại ân đại đức, Nghị suốt đời không quên!”

Cảm kích của hắn là phát ra từ nội tâm, cho nên tôn xưng cũng đổi lại thành xưng hô kính trọng nhất cho người trong Đạo Môn.

Năm đó, sư phụ Kỳ Phượng Các của Thẩm Kiều, cũng tương tự được gọi bằng một tiếng Kỳ Phượng đạo tôn.

“Đậu lang quân không cần khách khí!” Thanh âm của Thẩm Kiều có chút ám ách suy yếu.

“Tại hạ là Trưởng Tôn Thịnh của Chung Nam phái. Ngày đó tại tiệc mừng thọ của Tô gia, từng có duyên gặp mặt với Thẩm đạo tôn, không biết ngài có còn nhớ.” Người bên cạnh Đậu Nghị mở miệng nói, sau đó lấy từ trong lòng ra một cái bình nhỏ. “Đây là Ngọc Lộ hoàn, Chung Nam phái dùng để trị nội thương, vẫn có chút tác dụng, xin Thẩm đạo tôn nhận lấy.”

Thẩm Kiều cũng không khách khí với hắn, sau khi cám ơn liền nhận lấy.

Trưởng Tôn Thịnh: “Oan của Tề vương, thiên hạ đều biết, nhưng đáng tiếc công cao chấn chủ, hiện giờ hoàng thượng làm điều ngang ngược, hãm hại trung lương, người người đều thấy. Thịnh vì phía sau còn có gia tộc cần phải chăm sóc, cho nên làm việc có nhiều điều kiêng kỵ. Hiện giờ thấy Thẩm đạo tôn như vậy, cũng tự cảm thấy xấu hổ, xin hãy nhận một cúi đầu của Thịnh!”

Thẩm Kiều vươn tay đỡ lấy hắn: “Đạo có ba ngàn, các người chọn con đường khác, vốn cũng không có gì để chê trách. Nếu như không có các ngươi ở sau lưng giúp đỡ, ta cũng không thể thoát thân dễ dàng như vậy. Tô gia không giống ta một thân một mình, không ràng buộc. Một nhà già trẻ Tô thị còn ở Trường An, vừa rồi lại cùng ta chính diện phản kháng Vũ Văn Uân, bọn họ không có việc gì chứ?”

Trưởng Tôn Thịnh: “Vâng, ngài yên tâm. Ta bái sư ở Chung Nam phái, nhà Trưởng Tôn ở Trường An cũng còn chút quan hệ, có thể âm thầm mang người nhà họ Tô tới núi Chung Nam tạm lánh. Không bằng ngài cũng theo Vũ Văn Thất lang lên núi, Chung Nam sơn tuy rằng không phải danh môn đại phái gì, nhưng vẫn còn chút dũng khí đối đầu với nanh vuốt của Chu chủ.”

Thẩm Kiều lại lắc đầu một cái: “Không được, Chung Nam sơn cách Trường An quá gần. Nếu như Vũ Văn Uân cố tình muốn truy cứu tới cùng, chung quy cũng không phải nơi có thể ở lâu. Ta muốn dẫn nó đi xa một chút, hoàn toàn thoát khỏi nguy hiểm rồi nói sau.”

Trưởng Tô Thịnh và Đậu Nghị liếc mắt nhìn nhau, người trước than thở: “Cũng được, con ngựa này tuy không phải thiên lý mã gì, nhưng cũng là lương câu khó gặp. Hiện giờ thân thể đạo tôn không tiện, dùng thay đi bộ, chắc chắn cũng thuận tiện hơn nhiều!”


	86. Chapter 86

Trưởng Tôn Thịnh nói không sai, Ngọc Lộ hoàn quả nhiên có hiệu quả rõ rệt. Thẩm Kiều dùng hai viên, nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, hơn nữa trong cơ thể có chân khí Chu Dương Sách vận hành, kinh mạch được khơi thông, khí huyết linh hoạt, cảm giác đau đớn ngộp thở nơi ngực dần dần giảm đi rất nhiều, cũng không còn như lúc trước, nói một câu cũng phải cố hết sức.

Hắn từ biệt Trưởng Tôn Thịnh và Đậu Nghị, mang theo Vũ Văn Tụng leo lên ngựa. Vì để cho Vũ Văn Tụng có thể thích ứng dần, hắn cố ý trì hoàn tốc độ, sau đó quay đầu nhìn lại.

Thành Trường An sừng sững đứng đó, khí khái hào hùng, vẫn giống như trước, trải qua bao phen chiến hỏa vẫn sừng sững không đổ. Nhưng trăm ngàn năm qua, người việc thay đổi, triều đại thay đổi, chuyện hàm oan mà chết thảm như Vũ Văn Hiến, chỉ sợ không quá mấy năm, cũng không còn bao người nhớ được.

Đậu Ngôn bị phụ thân nắm lấy tay, hai mắt không chớp nhìn bọn họ, cất giọng nói: “Thẩm đạo tôn bảo trọng, Vũ Văn Thất lang bảo trọng!”

Thẩm Kiều nở nụ cười với nàng, thấy Vũ Văn Tụng ngồi ở trước người mình không nói một lời, liền mở miệng: “Ngươi có muốn quay đầu lại nhìn Trường An lần nữa? Lần này chúng ta đi, chẳng biết khi nào mới có thể quay về.”

Vũ Văng Tụng im lặng chốc lát, mới nói: “Nơi thương tâm này, nhìn nữa chỉ thêm đau đớn. Ta chỉ hận chính mình không có tâm sức, chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn phụ mẫu chịu khổ nỗi đau oan khuất.”

Tuổi của nó so với Thập Ngũ còn nhỏ hơn, nhưng lời ra khỏi miệng lại như ông cụ non. Ngày đó Thập Ngũ mất đi sư phụ, còn khóc đến không kiềm chế được. Lúc ở Tô gia Vũ Văn Tụng có từng khóc qua một lần, lúc này mặc dù thanh âm ám ách, ngữ điệu lại vô cùng lưu loát, so với Thập Ngũ cứng cỏi hơn mấy lần. Nghĩ đến những đúa nhỏ vương gia đều như vậy sao. Lại nhìn Đậu Ngôn, lúc đó nằm trong lòng Thẩm Kiều, tuy rằng tình thế hung hiểm vạn phần, cũng không hề vì sợ hãi mà giãy dụa lung tung, ảnh hưởng tới việc Thẩm Kiều đối địch.

Thẩm Kiều xoa xoa đầu nó: “Ngươi không nên nghĩ như vậy. Phụ thân ngươi vốn có cơ hội thong dong trở ra, lại vẫn như cũ lựa chọn lưu lại. Một là vì không muốn mẫu thân, huynh trưởng cùng với tộc nhân của ngươi một mình đối mặt nguy nan. Hai cũng là vì muốn chứng minh với hoàng đế, thậm chí là với người trong thiên hạ, sự trong sạch và trung tâm của hắn. Có lẽ người khác không hiểu, nhưng ngươi là nhi tử của hắn, nhất định có thể hiểu hắn, đúng không?”

Vũ Văn Tụng ừ một tiếng, qua một lúc lâu, đối phương mới thấp giọng nói: “Kỳ thực a đa đã sớm có bố trí, vốn muốn để mấy người a nương tùy thời rời đi trước. Chỉ là a nương ta không muốn để a cha ở lại một mình đối mặt nguy nan. Những huynh trưởng kia của ta và tất cả mọi người đều không nguyện ý rời đi, chỉ có ta tuổi nhỏ, cho nên bị Nhan thúc cưỡng ép mang đi…”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đúng vậy, mỗi người sinh trên đời, đều có lựa chọn của riêng mình. Có mấy người lựa chọn tham sống sợ chết, cũng có người nguyện ý vì danh dự trong sạch mà trả giá tính mạng, đó đều không có gì đáng trách. Trong hoạn nạn mới thấy chân tình, Tề vương có nhiều người âm thầm giúp đỡ như vậy, Tô gia thậm chí còn nguyện ý dũng cảm đứng ra công khai đối nghịch với hoàng đế, có thể thấy được phẩm hạnh của Tề vương mọi người đều biết. Dù như thế nào cũng không thể bôi bẩn được. Ta nhận ủy thác của người, tất nhiên sẽ dàn xếp ổn thỏa cho ngươi. Ngươi có thân thích gì muốn dựa vào không?”

Hắn vốn định mang Vũ Văn Tụng về thẳng Thái Sơn Bích Hà tông, nhưng thấy đối phương còn nhỏ đã khá có chủ kiến, cho nên có hơi thay đổi chủ ý, dò hỏi ý kiến của nó, chứ không trực tiếp làm chủ thay nó.

Vũ Văn Tụng lắc đầu một cái: “Thân thích của Vũ Văn gia đều là người trong hoàng thất. Cho dù có người chịu thu lưu, nhưng nếu cấp trên truy cứu xuống, khó tránh khỏi sẽ làm phiền bọn họ. Hiện giờ Vũ Văn Uân ngay cả người mang đức cao vọng trọng nhất trong tôn thất như phụ thân ta cũng có thể giết thì việc giết thêm vài người lập uy cũng không phải điều không thể. Thẩm đạo trưởng, ngài đi nơi nào, ta liền theo nơi đó.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Được, vậy chúng ta liền tới Bích Hà tông.”

Vũ Văn Tụng: “Bích Hà tông ở chỗ nào?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ở Thái Sơn.”

Vũ Văn Tụng quả nhiên thấy hứng thú: “Là Thái Sơn đứng đầu Ngũ Nhạc.”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Đúng vậy, Thái Sơn nằm trong quần thể núi, khí quan thiên hạ, cảnh tượng mặt trời mọc sau rặng mây quả thực rất ấn tượng, nếu như ngươi có thể tận mắt thấy, nhất định không hối hận.”

Dù sao Vũ Văn Tụng cũng vẫn còn nhỏ tuổi, lực chú ý dễ dàng bị dời đi, cho dù thương tâm gần chết, lúc này nghe thấy Thẩm Kiều miêu tả, không khỏi cũng có chút ngóng trông.

Lúc trước Vũ Văn Uân kiêng kỵ uy vọng của Vũ Văn Hiến, sợ rằng đêm dài lắm mộng, cho nên chỉ sai người tạm thời vây kín Tề vương phủ. Người bên ngoài chỉ cho rằng Vũ Văn Uân không định giết người, liền buông lỏng cảnh giác. Chẳng ai ngờ Vũ Văn Uân lại đột nhiên gây khó dễ, trực tiếp để Mộ Dung Thấm ra tay giết chết thúc thúc của mình. Thủ hạ trong Tề vương phủ không chịu nổi nhục, trực tiếp tự sát ngay trước mặt sứ giả của hoàng đế. Tin tức này vừa truyền ra, cả thành kinh ngạc. Mọi người sau khi bi thống cho Vũ Văn Hiến, liền dồn dập dâng sớ kết tội đám tay sai Trần Cung dưới quyền hoàng đế, ý tại ngôn ngoại là muốn nhắm thẳng vào hoàng đế. Lại có người ở trong bóng tối âm thầm ra lực, khiến hoàng đế không rảnh phái người ra khỏi thành đuổi bắt Thẩm Kiều và Vũ Văn Tụng.

Chính vì như vậy, một đường rời khỏi Trường An này của Thẩm Kiều và Vũ Văn Tụng chưa từng xuất hiện bóng dáng truy binh.

Về phần người trong Hợp Hoan tông, Thẩm Kiều liên tiếp giết chết hai trưởng lão trong môn phái nhà người ta. Nghiễm nhiên đã kết huyết hải thâm thù với Hợp Hoan tông. Mà coi như không có chuyện này, Tang Cảnh Hành ngày đó ép Thẩm Kiều võ công tẫn phế, sau đó bị phản phệ đến nỗi trọng thương, phần mối thù này đã kết từ lâu rồi. Trước mắt tạm thời an toàn, nhưng cũng không phải là mãi mãi an toàn.

Tuy bây giờ Thẩm Kiều có thương tích trong người, nhưng từ lâu hắn đã vượt xa quá khứ. Nếu như người tới không phải Tang Cảnh Hành và Nguyên Tú Tú, những người khác hắn vẫn có thể ứng phó, cũng đủ sức để bảo hộ cho Vũ Văn Tụng. Cho nên khi tới Hòa Châu, hắn liền thả chậm cước bộ, không chọn con đường gần nhất tới Bích Hà tông mà là đi dọc theo phía nam, vừa để dưỡng thương, cũng là muốn dẫn Vũ Văn Ung đi giải sầu.

Như vậy ở trên đường được hơn ba tháng, hai người vừa đi vừa nghỉ, vào thành liền tìm tới đạo quan nghỉ chân. Thẩm Kiều mang theo Vũ Văn Tụng đứng lên cao nhìn ra xa, thấy những màu sắc diễm lệ nơi đó, hoặc là đi khắp phố lớn ngõ nhỏ, trải nghiệm tình đời nơi phố phường.

Chính là nói nhân sinh bách thái tự có chân nghĩa, bên trong tình đời cũng ẩn chứa rất nhiều đạo lý. Đại đạo ba ngàn, đều quy về một mối, Thẩm Kiều nhìn càng nhiều, trong lòng càng thông suốt, điều này cũng giúp ích rất nhiều đối với kiếm đạo và võ đạo.

Lúc này hắn đã sớm không còn là người chưởng giáo chản nản vì bị người phản bội trên Huyền Đô Sơn năm đó. Ở trong hồng trần lăn lộn một hồi, trên người hắn không những không thấy khí chất lừa lọc, trái lại càng thêm xuất trần. Tóc đen thanh y, hông đeo trường kiếm, mặt mũi trong trẻo, sáng như minh nguyệt, nhìn tựa tiên trong đám người, một cảm giác cao thượng cấm dục vô hình trung khiến người ta không dám khinh nhờn.

Vũ Văn Tụng thì thông qua những điều này mà thư giải được rất nhiều sầu muộn trong tâm tình. Tuổi nó còn nhỏ, nếu như quanh năm suốt tháng đều phiền muộn u uất, chỉ có thể sớm đoản mệnh. Thẩm Kiều dụng tâm chăm sóc, rất ít khi nói đạo lý, chỉ dẫn nó đi du tẩu chung quanh. Chính là muốn để cho nó tự mình nhìn nhiều một chút, suy nghĩ nhiều một chút, sau đó mở lòng ra, trải mắt ra.

“Kính chào hai vị đạo trưởng, các ngươi đến thật đúng lúc. Hôm nay chính là đại thọ sáu mươi của Hoàng công. Hương thân phụ não trong Cử thành đều đã đi chúc thọ. Nếu hai vị muốn lên núi du ngoạn, không bằng đợi đến ngày mai hãng đi, bỏ lỡ tiệc mừng thọ quả thật có chút đáng tiếc đó!”

Lúc này bọn họ đã đi đến địa giới Nhữ Nam. Thẩm Kiều mang theo Vũ Văn Tụng vào ở khách điếm, tiểu nhị thấy hai người là người bên ngoài thôn, liền tự giới thiệu.

“Hoàng công?” Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên không thể từ hai chữ này mà phán đoán ra thân phận đối phương.

“Phải phải, Hoàng công tên húy là Hi Đạo, chính là danh sĩ của thành này. Nghe nói không cần biết là giới trí thức hay trên giang hồ, đều khá có danh tiếng. Tiểu nhân cũng không rõ lắm, chỉ là ở trong cái thành này, thanh danh của Hoàng công quả thực như sấm đánh bên tai. Lão nhân gia người cực kỳ hiếu khách, cho dù không được mời cũng có thể vào uống chút rượu nhạt. Nghe nói hôm nay còn có danh gia đàn nguyệt là Đỗ công đến dâng khúc chúc thọ. Rất nhiều người đều nghe tin này mà tới đây, coi như không vào được, ở bên ngoài nghe một chút cũng coi như có thể rửa lỗ tai…”

Tiểu nhị hãy còn lải nhải nói tiếp, ký ức của Thẩm Kiều đã dừng ở ba chữ Hoàng Hi Đạo. Hắn tựa hồ có từng nghe Yến Vô Sư nhắc tới người này, nói đối phương xuất thân từ thế gia Nhữ Nam, tinh thông âm luật, trên võ đạo cũng khá là có thành tựu. Bất quả vì lý do bối cảnh gia thế, cho nên chỉ có thể được coi là nửa người trong giang hồ.

Người võ công hơi thấp một chút đều không lọt được vào mắt Yến Vô Sư. Sở dĩ đề cập đến hắn, là vì người này có thể đem âm luật diễn hóa thành sát khí sắc bén, cũng có thể tấu lên thanh âm hòa ái kêu gọi bách điểu tới nghỉ chân, có chút tương tự với tông chủ Nghiễm Lăng Tán của Pháp Kính tông. Mà võ công của Hoàng Hi Đạo, tuy rằng không bằng Nghiễm Lăng Tán, nhưng trên âm luật lại chỉ hơn chứ không kém. Cho nên lúc Yến Vô Sư nhắc đến Nghiễm Lăng Tán cũng có từng nói qua cái tên Hoàng Hi Đạo này.

Ánh mắt Vũ Văn Tụng sáng lên, giật nhẹ góc áo Thẩm Kiều, đợi hắn cúi người xuống, liền nói nhỏ: “Cái người danh gia đàn nguyệt kia ta đã từng nghe thấy, tên là Đỗ Vân, đã từng vào cung dâng nghệ, quả thực có một khúc Nhiễu Lương, dư âm ba ngày không dứt.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi muốn đi nghe?”

Vũ Văn Tụng lộ vẻ mặt khát vọng: “Có thể chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều khẽ mỉm cười: “Tất nhiên có thể. Nếu Hoàng công hiếu khách, chắc chắn không để ý có thêm hai vị khách không mời như chúng ta đâu.”

Nơi này cách Hoàng phủ không xa, lúc hai người tới đó, một người mặc trang phục quản gia đang đứng ở cửa đãi khách, nghênh đón chào.

Đối phương thấy Thẩm Kiều mang theo Vũ Văn Tụng đến đây, theo thường lệ hỏi họ tên. Thẩm Kiều muốn tránh phiền phức, cho nên không nói tên thật: “Tại hạ là Sơn Kiều Tử, đạo nhân tha phương, nghe nói hôm nay là đại thọ của Hoàng công, muốn tới chúc thọ.”

Đến tay không không khỏi có chút thất lễ, cho nên lúc trên đường hắn có mua chút lễ vật, lúc này liền do Vũ Văn Tụng hai tay dâng tặng.

Chút lễ vật này cũng không được quản gia để trong mắt. Hôm nay Hoàng gia có nhiều người tới cửa ăn chùa, nhưng Hoàng phủ gia nghiệp lớn, không để ý có thêm vài người này, chỉ đem mấy người không thân phận đó dẫn tới chỗ cần đến. Người giang hồ ngồi với người giang hồ, danh sĩ cũng có chỗ ngồi cùng danh sĩ.

Quản gia Hoàng phủ thấy qua nhiều người, từ lâu đã luyện được hỏa nhãn kim tinh, thấy Thẩm Kiều đeo sau lưng một vúi vải dài, có vẻ là vũ khí, liền cẩn thận hơn một chút: “Xin hỏi vị đạo trưởng này có phải người trong giang hồ?”

Thẩm Kiều lại lắc đầu một cái: “Công phu quyền cước cũng chỉ biết sơ sơ, không tính là người trong giang hồ.”

Quản gia thấy hắn khí độ xuất chúng, tự nhiên cũng không dám coi là người bình thường, lại thấy Vũ Văn Tụng tuy còn nhỏ, nhưng lại rất tuấn tú trầm ổn, lập tức liền dẫn bọn họ đến chỗ danh sĩ ngồi.

Thẩm Kiều không quen biết ai trong bữa tiệc, nhưng tính tình hắn đôn hậu, xử sự dễ gần, người bên ngoài thấy hắn mặc trang phục đạo sĩ, khó tránh khỏi muốn hỏi thăm về mấy điển cố trong Đạo Môn. Cứ như vậy, qua lại mãi, Thẩm Kiều đã làm quen được với mấy người quanh đó, cũng biết những người này đều là danh sĩ trong thành, trong giới trí thức cũng có chút danh vọng. Hôm nay đến cũng là vì nghe nói Đỗ đại gia đích thân dùng đàn nguyệt hiến nghệ, trong lời nói, rất có ý sùng bái.

Khách mời còn chưa đến đủ, chủ nhà lại đi nơi khác chào hỏi khách khứa. Mọi người châu đầu ghé tai, tạo quan hệ. Bầu không khí nhiệt tình nhưng có chút ầm ỹ. Vũ Văn Tụng nghe người xung quanh đàm luận khúc nghệ, vẻ mặt thành thật ngồi. Thẩm Kiều lơ đãng gật đầu, dư quang thoáng nhìn, lại thấy được một bóng người quen thuộc.

Quen thuộc đến mức hắn không nhịn được mà a lên một tiếng.


	87. Chapter 87

Người Thẩm Kiều nhìn thấy không phải ai xa lạ, chính là tông chủ Pháp Kính tông Nghiễm Lăng Tán.

Năm đó Nhật Nguyệt tông phân liệt thành tam tông, Pháp Kính Tông chọn Thổ Cốc Hồn xa xôi làm nơi phát triển. Chỉ là thiên hạ hiện giờ hỗn loạn, Nghiễm Lăng Tán nhiều lần nhúng tay vào võ lâm Trung Nguyên, còn tham gia trận vây quét Yến Vô Sư, cũng là vì sau này có thể được chia một chén canh. Ngày đó tin tức Yến Vô Sư “bỏ mình” truyền ra, Pháp Kính Tông lập tức hướng thế lực phát triển theo hướng đông, nhanh chóng diệt bỏ mấy thế lực của Hoán Nguyệt Tông trong triều Chu gần với khu vực biên cảnh Thổ Cốc Hồn, thuận tiện cũng để củng cố căn cơ cho mình.

Tính ra mà nói, Thẩm Kiều cũng không có quá nhiều liên hệ với vị tông chủ Pháp Kính Tông này, nhưng thân phận đối phương đặc thù, thân là giáo chủ một tông, khó tránh khỏi khiến người ta chú ý. Chỉ là đối phương rất ít lộ diện trên giang hồ, xung quanh cũng không có người nào nhận ra thân phận của hắn. Trường bào của đối phương lướt nhẹ qua cột trụ hành lang, tựa như một khách nhân bình thường muốn tìm nơi du ngoạn trong sơn viên.

Thẩm Kiều dặn Vũ Văn Tụng ngồi yên ở đó không được đi loạn, sau đó lập tức đứng dậy đi về phương hướng Nghiễm Lăng Tán biến mất.

Hắn nhìn qua chỉ như đang đi bộ nhàn nhã, kỳ thực một bước hóa ba, như đi trên mây, phiêu dật xuất trần, không để lại chút vết tích nào. Tỳ nữ Hoàng phủ đi qua bên cạnh hắn, chỉ cảm thấy có người, chờ nàng quay đầu lại nhìn, Thẩm Kiều đã rời khỏi phạm vi tầm mắt của nàng từ lâu.

Chỉ có người đem khinh công “Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh” của Huyền Đô Sơn luyện đến cảnh giới xuất thần nhập hóa, mới có thể đạt tới cảnh giới kinh diễm như vậy.

Không ngờ Nghiễm Lăng Tán nhìn như tùy ý đi dạo, cước trình dưới chân lại cũng rất nhanh. Thẩm Kiều quẹo theo, phía trước đột nhiên xuất hiện ba ngã rẽ, một cái đi về phía hành lang tới đình, một cái là đường đá vụn đi vào trong vườn, còn một cái là đi về phía hồ nước trong hậu viện. Hoàng gia ở Nhữ Nam có diện tích khá lớn, phía trước nơi này có vài hòn non bộ, ngăn trở tầm mắt. Nghiễm Lăng Tán đã không còn bóng dáng, trong lúc nhất thời sẽ rất khó phán đoán được là hắn đi vào con đường nào.

Thẩm Kiều đứng lại trầm ngâm chốc lát, lại bỏ qua mấy con đường có khả năng ở giữa có khả năng Nghiễm Lăng Tán chọn nhất, lựa chọn cái cuối cùng.

Hoàng gia có nguồn gốc phú hào, tòa nhà vườn này nằm ở sát vách phòng ở, vốn dùng để chiêu đãi khách nhân của gia chủ, theo lý mà nói không thể không đi được. Chỉ là trong vườn gia chủ còn đang chiêu đãi khách nhân, cho nên người bình thường cũng sẽ không chọn xông vào hậu viện.

Thẩm Kiều men theo hồ nước đi được một chốc, vốn cũng đã hạ khí tức cùng bước chân xuống nhẹ nhất, bỗng nhiên phía trước có thanh âm nói chuyện mơ hồ truyền tới. Thanh âm của một người trong đó lại khiến lòng hắn chợt dao động, giống như gặp phải đòn thế nghiêm trọng, khí tức nhất thời hỗn loạn trong chốc lát.

Tuy rằng chỉ trong chốc lát, người có võ công thường thường thậm chí còn không phát hiện được biến hóa vi diệu trong đó, nhưng đối với những cao thủ đạt tới cảnh giới nhất định, mỗi khi đến một nơi, đều sẽ để ý đến khí tức chung quanh, thậm chí điều động nội tức tác động với nó, chỉ cần gió thổi cỏ lay, lập tức liền có thể cảm nhận được điểm không thích hợp.

Một chiếc lá không biết bay ra từ tay người nào, từ phía trước phá không mà tới, thế đến nhanh chóng, lại vô thanh vô tức, võ công hơi yếu một chút, phỏng chừng đều không kịp phản ứng lại, toi đời rồi. May mà đối phương tựa hồ cũng không muốn ở Hoàng gia lấy mạng người, cho nên chỉ lướt qua phía tóc mai của Thẩm Kiều, ý đồ cảnh cáo.

Nếu là người làm trong phủ, hoặc người trong giang hồ, chắc chắn theo bản năng sẽ lập tức kinh hãi thốt lên một tiếng, sau đó lắc mình tránh né, hoặc là tự biết học nghệ không bằng người, nhanh chóng chạy trối chết. Nói chung nhất định sẽ phát ra động tĩnh.

Nghiễng Lăng Tán cho rằng hôm nay tới mừng thọ tại hoàng gia, chỉ là những người giang hồ có võ công thường thường, không phải nhân vật gì ghế gớm. Nhưng chiếc lá này của hắn bắn ra lại như đá chìm vào biển lớn, một chút tiếng động cũng không vang lên, điều này quả thật có chút kỳ quái.

Hắn không khỏi rùng mình, nghĩ thầm lẽ nào nơi này ngọa hổ tàng long, còn có cao thủ cấp bậc tông sư nào xuất hiện mà mình không biết?

“Không biết vị tôn giả nào đại giá quang lâm, không biết câu phi lễ chớ nghe, phi lễ chớ nhìn sao ?”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán cất cao giọng nói, cũng chậm rãi bước ra. Tầm mắt không còn bị hòn non bộ che chắn, người đứng phía sau hòn non bộ cũng theo đó mà đập vào mắt.

Chữ “sao” vừa mới dứt, thần sắc của hắn liền đổi thành kinh ngạc, tuy rằng chỉ ngắn ngủi trong nháy mắt, cũng đã nhìn đủ.

“Hóa ra là Thẩm đạo trưởng.” Lần trước tan rã trong không vui, lần này tái kiến, Nghiễm Lăng Tán vẫn nở nụ cười như cũ, tựa như chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Mà lực chú ý của Thẩm Kiều cũng không dừng ở trên người hắn, mà là ở trên thân hình của người đứng bên cạnh.

Đứng bên cạnh Nghiễm Lăng Tán, là Yến Vô Sư.

Đối phương đứng chắp tay, hai hàng tóc mai trắng bạc, dung quang như ngọc, khóe môi treo một vệt cười nhạt, bảo ngược lộ hết, tựa như lần đầu gặp gỡ.

Cho dù là lúc suy sút nhất, Thẩm Kiều cũng chưa từng thấy y tỏ ra suy sụp, có thể thấy được y vô cùng tự tin, luôn là như vậy.

Từ khi y dẫn dụ Tang Cảnh Hành rời đi, hai người chia tay tại căn miếu đổ, Thẩm Kiều một mình tới Trường An, ở giữa cũng phát sinh vài chuyện khác, đến nay đã là hơn bốn tháng.

Bốn tháng nói dài không dài, nói ngắn không ngắn. Đối với người học võ mà nói, nếu có thể hiểu thấu, một sớm một chiều đã là đủ, nếu như không thể tiến, cho dù có cho thêm mấy chục năm nữa cũng vô dụng.

Yến Vô Sư vốn là kỳ tài luyện võ, “Chu Dương Sách” không chỉ nói về ba nhà, trong đó còn có một cuốn liên quan đến Ma Môn. Lúc trước y từng nói qua với Thẩm Kiều, mình đã nắm được phương pháp tu bổ kẽ hở ma tâm. Sau bốn tháng, lần thứ hai xuất hiện hoàn hảo như lúc ban đầu cũng không phải là chuyện không thể làm được.

Nhưng vấn đề là ở chỗ, đêm hôm đó võ công của y còn chưa khôi phục hoàn toàn, rốt cục làm cách nào thoát hiểm được từ trong tay Tang Cảnh Hành?

Nghiễm Lăng Tán rõ ràng có tham gia trận vây giết của ngũ đại cao thủ, thậm chí còn có tác dụng mấu chốt nhất trong đó. Có thể nói hắn là kẻ cầm đầu trực tiếp tạo thành vết rách lớn trong ma tâm của Yến Vô Sư, hại y bại trận, tại sao Yến Vô Sư lại ở cùng với hắn?

Hơn nữa nhìn bộ dạng nói nói cười cười của hai người bọn họ, có vẻ khá là hòa thuận, nào giống như một lời không hợp liền rút dao đối đầu.

Điểm hoài nghi trong lòng Thẩm Kiều dâng lên tầng tầng, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn cũng không biết nên hỏi Yến Vô Sư có việc gì không trước hay là ứng phó với Nghiễm Lăng Tán trước.

Nghiễm Lăng Tán thấy thế nở nụ cười: “Xem ra Thẩm đạo trưởng đối với việc tại sao ta lại xuất hiện ở đây rất là khó hiểu?”

Thẩm Kiều lấy lại bình tĩnh, phát hiện vừa rồi mình vì chuyện Yến Vô Sư xuất hiện mà suýt chút nữa tâm thần đại loạn, dao động đạo tâm, vừa vặn mượn câu này bình ổn nỗi lòng, sau đó nói: “Tiệc mừng thọ Hoàng gia người người đều có thể đến, Nghiễm tông chủ tới cũng là lẽ đương nhiên. Bần đạo không phải chủ nhân nơi đây, tất nhiên không có quyền dò hỏi, chỉ là không biết vì sao Yến tông chủ lại ở chỗ này?”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán nhìn về phía Yến Vô Sư, cười dài mà nói: “Có phải Yến tông chủ nên giải thích một chút với Thẩm đạo trưởng không?”

Ngoài dự liệu là, Yến Vô Sư chỉ hơi cười: “Người này là ai, lẽ nào bản tọa nhất định phải nhận biết?”

Như một chậu nước tuyết dội thẳng xuống đầu, nội tâm Thẩm Kiều thoáng chốc vô cùng lạnh lẽo.

Hắn cẩn thận nhìn, phát hiện đối phương không chỉ mang thần sắc xa lạ, mà đáy mắt cũng là một mảnh xa cách. Đừng nói không có cảm giác vui sướng khi lâu ngày gặp lại, mà ngay cả chút cảm giác quen thuộc khi gặp lại cố nhân cũng không có.

Trong căn miếu đổ, cái người cười than thở nói ra câu “A Kiều ngốc” kia phảng phất như vẫn còn ở trước mắt, câu nói kia phảng phất như vẫn ở còn bên tai.

Từ sau Bán Bộ Phong, số mệnh hai người dường như bị một sợi dây vô hình thắt chặt lại với nhau.

Nếu như nói lúc ban đầu là Yến Vô Sư cứu Thẩm Kiều, sau này Thẩm Kiều cũng mấy lần dùng tính mạnh bảo vệ, kéo y từ bên bờ vực thẳm trở về. Nhưng Yến Vô Sư lòng mang lợi dụng, không nói tới chuyện không hề có tình cảm gì với Thẩm Kiều, mà thậm chí còn tự mình động thủ đem hắn đẩy vào hố lửa, khiến Thẩm Kiều suýt chút nữa gặp phải tai ương ngập đầu. Suy đi tính lại, ngược lại là Yến Vô Sư còn nợ hắn. Nhưng lòng người việc đời không thể nào tính toán rõ ràng như làm ăn vậy được, vài lần dây dưa, ân oán từ lâu đã không thể tính rõ.

Mãi đến tận trong căn miếu đổ, Yến Vô Sư đặt hắn vào bên trong tượng phật, lại một mình dẫn dụ Tang Cảnh Hành rời đi.

Tất cả tựa hồ như đã thay đổi.

Nhưng người trước mắt, hắn tìm khắp nơi không thấy lại chợt xuất hiện ngay đây, còn cùng kẻ thù oanh yến nói cười.

Thời gian này rốt cục đã xảy ra chuyện gì?

Không nên là như vậy.

Không nên là như vậy.

Câu nói này vang lên mấy lần trong đáy lòng Thẩm Kiều. Hắn chợt nhớ tới tình cảnh tẩu hỏa nhập ma sau khi trọng thương tỉnh lại của đối phương, cảm thấy phán đoán của mình đúng tám chín phần mười là: Sợ rằng vết thương cũ của Yến Vô Sư chưa lành, tính tình biến đổi lần nữa, cho nên quên hết chuyện trước kia, mà Nghiễm Lăng Tán lại đúng lúc có mặt ở đó, nhân lúc không người, không biết nói cái gì, khiến Yến Vô Sư tin tưởng hắn.

Chợt gặp biến cố, hiện tại Thẩm Kiều cũng có thể nhanh chóng tỉnh táo để suy tính kế hoạch ứng phó.

“Trí nhớ của Yến tông chủ thật tệ, ngay cả ân nhân cứu mạng cũng quên mất hay sao?” Thẩm Kiều nói.

“Ân nhân cứu mạng?” Thanh âm của Yến Vô Sư tràn ngập trêu tức, “Bản tọa lại muốn xem xem, ngươi có năng lực gì, lại có thể cứu được mạng của bản tọa!”

Lúc nói chuyện, thân hình của y đã bay ra ngoài, năm ngón tay nhanh như chớp chụp về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Nhất cử nhất động, nhất ngôn nhất hành của người luyện võ đều thể hiện sự cao thấp trong võ công. Yến Vô Sư vẫn chưa đánh giá thấp Thẩm Kiều, một chưởng này đánh ra, y dùng ít nhất sáu bảy thành nội lực. Cho dù nội lực đối phương tương đương y cũng sẽ bị bức đến mức phải rút kiếm đối mặt.

Mà Thẩm Kiều đã sớm có chuẩn bị. Hắn không muốn giao thủ với Nghiễm Lăng Tán và Yến Vô Sư. Huống hồ đây lại đang ở trong nhà người khác, cho nên hắn liền lùi về sau vài bước, nhẹ nhàng vòng ra mặt sau của hòn non bộ, thân hình mờ ảo vô tung, chân như lục bình không rễ trôi nổi. Phần khinh công này một khi xuất ra, không chỉ khiến Yến Vô Sư lộ vẻ bất ngờ, mà ngay cả Nghiễm Lăng Tán cũng không nhịn được mà nói một tiếng tuyệt.

“Khinh công của Thẩm đạo trưởng, e là thiên hạ ngày nay ít người sánh kịp? Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh, siêu phàm thoát tục, Huyền Đô Sơn quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền!”

“Nghiễm tông chủ quá khen.” Thẩm Kiều sắc mặt hờ hững, “Nơi này là Hoàng phủ, bần đạo đến làm khách, dù sao cũng không nên quấy phá đến tiệc mừng thọ của đối phương. Nếu Yến tông chủ muốn đánh, kính xin định thời gian địa điểm, bần đạo tự nhiên phụng bồi.”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán lại cười nói: “Nói cũng phải. Nơi này tuy rằng không có ai, nhưng nếu kinh động đến gia chủ, chung quy cũng không hay. Vô Sư, Thẩm đạo trưởng muốn cùng ngươi ôn chuyện, không bằng ngươi định thời gian đi.”

Mí mắt Thẩm Kiều giật một cái.

Yến Vô Sư cười nhạo: “Bản tọa không quen biết hắn, vậy thì tại sao phải ôn chuyện cùng hắn? Nếu như ai cũng như tên này đưa đầu tìm tới của, chẳng lẽ ta phải phụng bồi từng cái? Khinh công của hắn mặc dù có thể coi như lọt mắt, nội lực lại quá mức bình thường, bất quá chỉ dựa vào kiếm pháp chống đỡ, không quá trăm chiêu sẽ bại dưới tay ta. Loại đối thủ liếc mắt một cái liền có thể nhìn ra thế này, có gì đáng để bản tọa phải xem nhiều thêm một cái?”

Lời này cùng với lời “Thứ bản tọa muốn là đối thủ có thể đứng ngang hàng, sức lực tương đương, chứ không phải là bằng hữu” ngày đó y nói, ngược lại có hiệu quả tuyệt diệu như nhau.

Thẩm Kiều phát hiện hiện tại không cần biết gặp phải tình huống hỏng cỡ nào, mình vẫn có thể tự giễu chọc cười được rồi.

“Nếu ngươi không đánh, làm sao biết được ta không bằng ngươi?” Hắn hỏi Yến Vô Sư.

Hắn muốn kích thích Yến Vô Sư giao thủ với mình, cũng chỉ là vì muốn có cơ hội ở riêng với y, nói cho y biết Nghiễm Lăng Tán là địch chứ không phải bạn.

Đáng tiếc Yến Vô Sư lại lười liếc mắt nhìn hắn thêm cái nữa, chỉ nói với Nghiễm Lăng Tán: “Ta vốn cũng không muốn ở lại chỗ này lâu hơn, là ngươi cứ muốn tới đây nghe khúc nghệ.”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán cười tủm tỉm, cũng không phản bác: “Phải, là ta đòi hỏi quá đáng rồi.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi tự mình đi nghe đi, sau đó trở lại tìm ta, ngươi biết ta ở nơi nào.”

Nghiễm Lăng Tán: “Được, vậy ngươi đi trước đi, ta không tiễn.”

Giữa hai người tựa như vừa quen vừa lạ, Thẩm Kiều hoàn toàn không có cách nào chen chân vào, đứng ở bên cạnh càng thêm dư thừa.


	88. Chapter 88

Khúc nghệ của Đỗ Vân quả nhiên không giống người thường, tiếng đàn một khi vang lên trong Hoàng phủ, phảng phất như ngay cả chim chóc trên trời bay ngang qua Hoàng gia đều dừng lại lắng nghe, ồn ào náo nhiệt trong Hoàng phủ đột nhiên yên ắng lại, tất cả thanh âm trò chuyện đều biến mất, chỉ còn lại tiếng đàn yên ả vang lên, quanh quẩn mãi không tan.

Vũ Văn Tụng từ nhỏ đã sinh trưởng trong hoàn cảnh xa hoa, dưới sự hun đúc đó, lại thêm thiên tư trác tuyệt, phẩm vị thưởng thức đối với âm luật đã cao hơn nhiều người cùng lứa nhiều. Lúc này cả thân lẫn tâm nó đắm chìm trong điệu nhạc, mãi đến khi khúc nhạc tấu hết, Thẩm Kiều ngồi xuống bên cạnh, nó mới phục hồi tinh thần lại.

“Ngài trở về rồi?” Vũ Văn Tụng thấy thần sắc Thẩm Kiều có chút không đúng, không khỏi dò hỏi, “Ngài làm sao vậy, đã xảy ra chuyện gì sao?”

Thẩm Kiều hơi nhíu mày: “Ngẫu nhiên gặp cố nhân, nhưng đối phương giống như là đã hoàn toàn quên mất ta.”

Vũ Văn Tụng: “Là bằng hữu?”

Thẩm Kiều cười cười: “Thay vì nói là bằng hữu, ngược lại càng giống địch nhân hơn.”

Vũ Văn Tụng: “Ngài giao thủ với y sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Cái này thì không, tính tình y bừa bãi, làm chuyện hơn phân nửa đều tùy tâm, thiện ác cũng chỉ trong một ý niệm. Lúc trước y đã từng cứu ta, sau đó lại đưa ta vào tay địch thủ.”

Vũ Văn Tụng a một tiếng: “Vậy ngài có tìm y báo thù chưa?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Sau đó, nhân duyên gặp gỡ, ta với y lại có thêm mấy lần giao du. Có một lần chúng ta đụng phải kẻ địch chung, y điểm huyệt đạo của ta rồi thu xếp cho ta nơi ẩn giấu, đặt chính mình vào nơi nguy hiểm, tự mình dẫn dụ kẻ địch mang uy hiếp lớn nhất đối với chúng ta rời đi.”

Vũ Văn Tụng khó hiểu: “Nghe thì thấy, y cũng không hẳn quá xấu a! Tại sao lại không để ý đến người?”

Dù sao tuổi nó cũng còn nhỏ, nói chuyện như ông cụ non, nhưng từng trải có hạn, lời nói ra vẫn mang theo chút tâm tính trẻ con.

Thẩm Kiều buồn cười, xoa xoa đầu nó: “Ta cũng không biết, có thể có ẩn tình gì trong đó.”

Nói vài câu, mờ mịt cùng thất lạc trong lòng hắn cũng vơi đi không ít.

Vũ Văn Tụng chủ động nói: “Đạo trưởng, chúng ta đi chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều vốn cho rằng Hoàng phủ gia đại nghiệp lớn, khung cảnh xa hoa. Vũ Văn Tụng xuất thân từ gia đình vương giả, càng nên yêu thích và hoài niệm cuộc sống này, không nghĩ tới đối phương lại thực sự chỉ vì một khúc nhạc mà đến, không còn liền thôi.

“Tiệc mừng thọ cũng sắp bắt đầu, chúng ta đã đưa lễ vật, không tính là tay không mà đến. Nơi này rượu ngon cơm ngọt tuy rằng không sánh được với vương phủ, nhưng tóm lại vẫn tốt hơn khách điếm mấy lần. Ngươi không muốn ăn xong mới đi sao?”

Vũ Văn Tụng lắc đầu một cái: “Nơi này khách nhân nhiều, nếu có người đa tâm, không hẳn không sinh hoài nghi. Ta tiến vào nơi nào nghe ca đã là phóng túng, không thể cứ ỷ vào sự yêu thương của ngài mà tùy ý đòi hỏi được.”

Lời này vừa nói ra, lại chẳng giống như lời một đứa nhỏ nói. Thẩm Kiều biết cái chết của toàn bộ Tề vương phủ đối với nó mà nói chung quy là đả kích quá lớn, từ sau khi rời khỏi kinh thành, Vũ Văn Tụng luôn cảnh giác mẫn cảm với hoàn cảnh chung quanh. Ngay cả lời nói cũng vô cùng cẩn thận, với người xa lạ thì ngay cả nửa câu cũng không chịu nhiều thêm. Hôm nay tiến vào nơi này nghe ca đã coi như là một yêu cầu tương đối “Quá phận” với nó rồi.

Thẩm Kiều nghĩ đến cuộc gặp ngẫu nhiên khi nãy. Tuy nói Nghiễm Lăng Tán không hẳn vì chính mình mà tới, nhưng hắn biết mình ở đây, nếu có tâm truy tra, cũng không khó để phát hiện sự có mặt của Vũ Văn Tụng.

Nghiễm Lăng Tán được ghi tên trong thập đại thiên hạ. Võ công của hắn xếp tại thập đại cũng không tính là cao, chỉ là vì thân phận tông chủ Pháp Kính Tông mà mới bước lên được vị trí kia. Nhưng Thẩm Kiều biết, tuyệt đối không thể coi thường bất cứ người nào trong Ma Môn, bởi vì Ma Môn sở dĩ gọi là Ma Môn, chính là vì bọn họ vĩnh viễn không để ngoại nhân biết được tầng tầng thủ đoạn quỷ quyệt, biến hóa thất thường trong đó. Võ công có cao đến đâu, nếu không cẩn thận thật kỹ, trước mặt bọn họ cũng rất dễ dàng bại trận.

Mặc dù đối với Nghiễm Lăng Tán Vũ Văn Tụng không có tác dụng gì, nhưng ai mà biết hắn có đột nhiên nảy sinh ý nghĩ muốn làm gì đó hay không, hơn nữa lại thêm một Yến Vô Sư…

Thẩm Kiều gật đầu: “Cũng được, vậy thì đi thôi, hiện tại canh giờ còn sớm, về khách điếm cũng có thể gọi món ăn.”

Chuyến đi đến tiệc mừng thọ của hai người, kết quả ngay cả bữa cơm cũng không ăn, chỉ nghe một khúc nghệ, đặt ở trong mắt người khác, vậy không khỏi quá mức kỳ quái. Tiểu nhị trong khách điếm thấy họ về sớm như vậy không khỏi cảm thấy kinh ngạc.

Chỉ là Thẩm Kiều cũng không muốn giải thích nhiều với hắn. Hai người kêu cơm nước ăn trong phòng, ba món mặn một món canh. So với cuộc sống lúc trước của Vũ Văn Tụng, thật sự quá mức đơn sơ, mùi vị tất nhiên cũng không thể sánh được với đầu bếp của vương phủ. Nhưng Vũ Văn Tụng lại hiểu rất rõ tình cảnh hiện giờ của mình, trên đường đi vẫn chưa từng có nửa câu oán hận. Thẩm Kiều thấy rõ, cho nên càng thêm hài lòng với nó, thậm chí còn nổi lên tâm tư muốn thu nhận đồ đệ.

Cân nhắc đến đối phương hiện tại mới vừa gặp phải kịch biến, tâm tình có lẽ vẫn còn đắm chìm trong đau khổ vì mất đi thân nhân, cho nên Thẩm Kiều cũng không vội vã nói ra đề nghị này, chuẩn bị đợi một thời gian nữa, Vũ Văn Tụng triệt để bước ra khỏi bóng tối rồi mới nói sau.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng, ngài có tâm sự gì sao?” Vũ Văn Tụng đột nhiên hỏi.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không muốn nói đến chuyện nhận đồ đệ, cho nên thuận miệng nói: “Không có, ta chỉ đang suy nghĩ tới vị cố nhân gặp được lúc ban chiều kia.”

Vũ Văn Tụng: “Ngài rất coi trọng y sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Tại sao lại hỏi như vậy?”

Vũ Văn Tụng: “Nếu như không phải rất coi trọng đối phương, tại sao lại cứ nhớ mãi không quên?”

Thẩm Kiều ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Cũng không phải nhớ mãi không quên.”

Vũ Văn Tụng không nói gì, nhưng trên mặt lại viết “Ngài rõ ràng chính là nhớ mãi không quên”.

Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên cảm thấy mình nhắc đến đề tài này đúng là rất không khôn ngoan, cho dù là tranh luận ra cái gì thì cũng đều chẳng có ý nghĩa.

Hắn đang muốn đổi đề tài, liền nghe thấy Vũ Văn Tụng an ủi nói: “Kỳ thực ta cảm thấy vị cố nhân kia của ngài, hẳn là cũng rất coi trọng ngài.”

Thẩm Kiều dở khóc dở cười, thật muốn nói “Chúng ta đừng nói đến chuyện này nữa dược không”, nhưng mà hiếm khi thấy Vũ Văn Tụng nghiêm túc thảo luận chuyện gì với hắn như vậy, cho nên hắn cũng không muốn hủy đi hứng thú của đối phương, liền thuận lời nó hỏi: “Từ đâu thấy được?”

Vũ Văn Tụng: “Ta và Lục huynh xấp xỉ tuổi nhau, đọc sách ăn cơm ngủ nghỉ đều cùng một chỗ. Có lẽ Lục huynh ỷ vào hơn ta chút tuổi, nhiều lần trêu chọc ta. Có một lần huynh ấy còn nói với ta trên cây có trứng phượng hoàng, gạt ta leo lên cây rồi không xuống được. Huynh ấy thì đứng đưới cười ha ha.”

Thẩm Kiều nghe thấy thú vị: “Hồi đó ngươi mới vài tuổi? Không ngờ ngươi thông minh như vậy, cũng có lúc bị người ta lừa mất.”

Trên khuôn mặt trắng mịn của Vũ Văn Tụng nổi lên chút đỏ nhàn nhạt, không biết là không phục hay là vì xấu hổ: “Nếu là thủ đoạn tầm thường, tất nhiên không lừa được ta. Nhưng huynh ấy vì lừa ta, còn tìm người chuyên môn làm ra một con phượng hoàng giả bảy màu sặc sỡ, vài lần nửa đêm cho bay qua phòng ta, rồi hạ xuống trên cây, nói là phượng hoàng đến nhà ta đẻ trứng. Một lần hai lần thì cũng thôi đi, nhưng số lần nhiều, ta có thể không bị lừa sao. Đừng nói là ta, cho dù là đạo trưởng ngài, cũng không nhịn được muốn đi chứng minh thực hư ấy chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều nhẫn cười: “Phải phải!”

Vũ Văn Tụng: “Sau đó ta liền đi cáo trạng với phụ thân. Phụ thân lại nói đó là vì Lục huynh thích ta, cho nên mới làm như vậy. Đối với người không thích, huynh ấy ngay cả liếc mắt nhìn đều lười. Ta nghĩ vị cố nhân kia của ngài, chắc là cũng như vậy đó?”

Thẩm Kiều cười khổ, thế sự nhân tâm thay đổi thất thường dưới lời nói của Vũ văn Tụng lại chỉ giống như đứa nhỏ chơi đùa vậy.

Vũ Văn Tụng: “Hơn nữa không phải ngài nói y chịu vì ngài mà đặt mình vào nguy hiểm sao. Vậy thì càng chứng tỏ y yêu thích ngài. Cũng giống như Lục huynh và ta vậy, tuy rằng huynh ấy ngày thường đều thích bắt nạt ta, nhưng ngày đó, cũng là huynh ấy nói với mẫu thân, ta nhỏ tuổi nhất, muốn để ta đi trước, bảo lưu một tia huyết thống cho nhà Vũ Văn.”

Nếu là Thập Ngũ, nói đến đây, chắc chắn không nhịn được mà rơi lệ. Nhưng mà Vũ Văn Tụng lại không có khóc, thanh âm của hắn chỉ trầm xuống một chút, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn căng lại, hiện ra mấy phần nghiêm túc.

Vũ Văn Tụng trầm giọng nói: “Hiện tại ta hy vọng cỡ nào có thể quay lại như lúc ban đầu. Cho dù ngày ngày đều vị đùa cợt cũng không sao, chỉ mong đây chỉ là một giấc mộng dài, tỉnh lại, bọn họ vẫn luôn ở đấy.”

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc một chốc. Hắn biết tâm trí Vũ Văn Tụng thành thục hơn đứa nhỏ bình thường rất nhiều, ngôn ngữ an ủi tầm thường đối với nó mà nói, không có quá nhiều tác dụng.

“Ngươi biết Tam Tài Sở chỉ những vật gì không?

Vũ Văn Tụng: “Thiên, địa, nhân.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đạo lập thiên, có âm có dương, đạo lập đất, có nhu có cương, ngươi có biết phía sau là gì không?”

Vũ Văn Tụng gật gật đầu: “Đạo làm người, có nhân có nghĩa.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không sai. Ta vốn không muốn đề cập chuyện cũ, tránh chọc ngươi thương cảm. Nhưng giờ khắc này nếu đã nói tới, không tránh được việc dông dài vài câu. Mặc dù đạo gia coi trọng công phu tu dưỡng thanh tâm, nhưng lại chú ý nhân quả tương báo, cái này không như Phật Môn. Vũ Văn Uân làm ngược, hại cả nhà ngươi hàm oan mà chết. Nếu như ngươi muốn báo thù, ta không những không ngăn cản khuyên răn, còn có thể dạy võ công cho ngươi. Nhưng ta không hi vọng, ngươi lúc nào cũng tâm niệm chuyện này. Sở dĩ con người được gọi là người, vốn là vì có linh trí, khác với cầm thú. Như hổ hay sư tử, cho dù tính nết có tốt, nhưng chỉ cần đói bụng, chúng đều muốn kiếm thức ăn, đều muốn sát sinh. Nhưng con người, nếu đói bụng, lại vẫn có thể nhẫn, lại càng biết làm cách nào thông qua các phương thức khác nhau mà khiến cho mình có thể ăn no mặc ấm. Đây mới là đạo làm người, căn nguyên của Tam Tài, ngươi có hiểu không?”

Vũ Văn Tụng quả nhiên ngộ tính phi phàm, nó trầm tư một chốc, liền gật gật đầu: “Ta hiểu được, đạo trưởng là hi vọng ta có thể quăng bỏ bước qua mây mù, làm một người đỉnh thiên lập địa, cho dù có hận Vũ Văn Uân, cũng sẽ không trở thành người như hắn.”

Thẩm Kiều vui mừng: “Không sai, ngươi quả nhiên rất thông minh, không hổ là thiên lý câu của Vũ Văn gia!”

Vũ văn Tụng hiếm khi lộ ra chút ngượng ngùng: “Vậy ta có thể học võ công với ngài sao?”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Tất nhiên là có thể. Ta nhận đệ tử, một nhìn bản tâm, hai xem tư chất. Cho dù tư chất tầm thường, nhưng chỉ cần bản tâm đoan chính, đã là trọn vẹn. Huống hồ tư chất ngươi trác tuyệt, gân cốt thượng giai, quả thật là người có khiếu luyện võ tốt nhất.”

Vũ Văn Tụng vui mừng khôn xiết, lập tức đứng dậy muốn bái sư, Thẩm Kiều lại ngăn cản nó: “Đừng vội, chờ ta dẫn ngươi về Bích Hà Tông, lúc đó chính thức hành lễ bái sư cũng không muộn. Như vậy mới đủ trịnh trọng.”

Vũ Văn Tụng tất nhiên không có ý kiến. Ở chung với Thẩm Kiều, nó đã giải được không ít khúc mắc trong lòng, đêm đó liền ngủ rất ngon, gần như là vừa dính vào gối đã đi vào giấc mộng.

Nhưng mà Thẩm Kiều nhớ tới những câu nó vừa nói kia, nỗi lòng không khỏi có chút chập trùng, tĩnh tọa hồi lâu cũng không thể tiến vào cảnh giới vật ngã lưỡng vong được.

Lúc này đang là nửa đêm canh ba, huyên náo phồn hoa ban ngày đều rút sạch, chỉ còn lại tiếng gõ chiêng báo canh giờ từ phía ngoài cửa sổ xa xa truyền đến.

Nếu như không thể nào nhập định hoặc đi ngủ, hắn cũng không có mở mắt ra, mà cứ thế nhắm mắt dưỡng thần. Năm giác quan mở ra, tinh tế cảm nhận, bống phía dường như đều dung nhập vào trong hô hấp.

Hắn đột nhiên mở mắt, đứng dậy lướt về phía ngoài cửa sổ, nhanh như thiểm điện, vô thanh vô tức. Đừng nói là Vũ Văn Tụng hiện đang nằm mơ, cho dù nó có tỉnh lại, chỉ cần không tận mắt nhìn thấy, có khi còn không biết bên cạnh thiếu đi một người.

Cửa sổ lúc đó chỉ mở một nủa, muốn để một người ra ngoài cũng có chút khó khăn. Thẩm Kiều lại như quỷ mị, nửa người trên mới vươn ra, người đã dán vào tường khách điếm, nhảy lên trên nóc nhà.

Đúng như dự đoán, trên nóc nhà gian phòng đối diện bọn họ, có một người đang đứng.

Hắc y hắc bào, đầu đeo mịch ly, khiến người ta khó bề nhìn rõ khuôn mặt.

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

**_Lão Yến:_** Bản tọa dự cảm, sân nhà của bản tọa sắp sửa tới rồi (*^__^*)

 ** _Thẩm Kiều:_** Đạo diễn, ta có chút sợ hãi, ta có thể xin phép sớm xuống địa ngục tìm sư tôn chơi mạt chược được không? /(ㄒoㄒ)/~

 ** _Lão Yến:_** Đừng sợ, tiểu mỹ nhân, ôi chao, khà khà…. Đạo diễn ngu ngốc, đưa sai kịch bản rồi, mấy từ này không hợp với phong cách của bản tọa!

 ** _Đại vương miêu:_** Thật ngại quá thật ngại quá, nào, ngài đọc đoạn này.

 ** _Lão Yến_** (nhận kịch bản mới, lộ ra vẻ mặt thỏa mãn): Cho dù ngươi lên trời hay xuống đất, cũng trốn không thoát lòng bàn tay bản tọa!


	89. Chapter 89

“Nếu như các hạ chỉ là đi ngang qua, kính xin dừng chân ở nơi khác.”

Mặc dù đối phương không lộ mặt thật, nhưng chỉ dựa vào thân hình đã thấy có quen biết. Thẩm Kiều cũng không thể xác nhận đối phương có đúng là người mà hắn cho là kia không.

Hắn từng nghe Yến Vô Sư nói qua một ít quy củ giang hồ. Lúc hành tẩu bên ngoài, ban đêm khó tránh khỏi có đạo chích trốn trên nóc nhà khác điếm tùy thời ra tay với khách nhân, có thể là đánh cắp tiền tài, cũng có thể là vì có ý đồ riêng. Lúc này có môn phái thì phải nói rõ, đối phương thấy võ công của ngươi cao cường hoặc là bối cảnh hùng hậu, sẽ không dám hạ thủ nữa.

Ngón khinh công mà Thẩm Kiều dùng lúc này, chỉ cần là người có mắt đều có thể nhận ra lợi hại, sẽ không dễ dàng mạo phạm.

Đối phương lại không nói một lời, thậm chí không đợi hắn nói xong, trực tiếp ra tay tập kích.

Chiêu thức ấy giống như đùa hoa vấn liễu, ôn nhu tận xương, cũng không phải xuân thủy chỉ pháp mà Thẩm Kiều tưởng. Chưởng phong nhẹ nhàng vô lực, đến giữa đường lại đột nhiên biến đổi, như hàn băng thấu xương, đập thẳng vào mặt!

Thẩm Kiều vung ống tay áo lên, liền hóa giải toàn bộ chưởng phong. Thân hình đối phương chợt lóe, thoáng chốc đã đến trước mặt, tay phải điểm lên yếu huyệt nơi cổ tay Thẩm Kiều, tay trái chụp lấy cổ Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều không lùi mà tiến, ống tay áo như sóng lớn vỗ bờ, đập lên tay trái đối phương. Tay phải lại linh hoạt di chuyển, trượt khỏi phạm vi khống chế của đối phương, phản đòn chụp lấy cổ đối phương.

“Yến Vô Sư?” Hắn thăm dò hỏi, chỉ vì đôi tay này thoạt nhìn có chút quen thuộc, chỉ là chiêu thức võ công lại hoàn toàn không giống.

Người áo đên vẫn không hề đáp lại, vô thanh vô tức, chỉ một mực vươn tay công kích. Nhưng đối phương hình như không muốn đẩy Thẩm Kiều vào chỗ chết, hai bên thay vì nói là giao thủ, không bằng nói là đang luận bàn.

Nhưng dù là luận bàn, từng chiêu từng thức đều vô cùng chú trọng.

Hiện giờ Thẩm Kiều cũng coi như kiến thức uyên bác, ít nhất đối với võ công của các môn phái cũng coi như có chút hiểu biết. Đối với cao thủ như hắn mà nói, chỉ cần thấy qua chiêu thức tương tự, liền sẽ không quên. Chỉ là chiêu thức của người áo đen này lại như linh dương quải giác, không thể lần ra dấu vết. Chiêu trước giống như xuất phát từ Thuần Dương Quan núi Thanh Thành, chiêu sau lại như mang phong cách của Ma Môn, làm người ta khó lòng lần ra manh mối.

Một cao thủ võ công, chưa chắc đã là người hiếu chiến, nhưng nhất định lại là một người thích võ, nguyện ý đeo đuổi con đường võ đạo. Tính cách Thẩm Kiều điềm đạm không tranh, thấy sức lực tương đương lại không lần ra được lai lịch của đối thủ, tránh không được cảnh thấy hàng sáng mắt, muốn cùng đối phương giao thủ so chiêu.

Trong chốn giang hồ, hắn hiện tại cũng dần có kinh nghiệm, sẽ không dễ dàng dỡ tâm phòng bị xuống, tự nhiên cũng đoán đối phương muốn dùng kế điệu hổ ly sơn, ý đồ ra tay với Vũ Văn Tụng đang ngủ say trong phòng.

Võ công đến cảnh giới nhất định, chỉ từ tiếng hít thở có thể phán đoán được đối phương có ở đó hay không. Thẩm Kiều cũng vậy, tuy rằng đang giao thủ bên này, hắn vẫn như trước để lại một tia tâm thần, đặt ở trên người Vũ Văn Tụng. Lúc này đối phương vẫn ngủ say như lúc ban đầu, thậm chí còn không phát hiện trên nóc nhà có hai người đang đánh nhau.

Song phương đánh qua mấy chiêu, đều không sử hết toàn lực. Mục đích đến của đối phương không rõ, chiêu số lại nhiều lần biến đổi, khiến người ta khó lòng nhìn thấu. Thẩm Kiều nhân dịp hắn không để ý, trực tiếp chụp lấy mịch ly, vải đen nắm ở trong tay, khuôn mặt đối phương cũng theo đó mà bại lộ.

Quả nhiên là Yến Vô Sư!

“Sao Yến tông chủ lại đến đây?” Thẩm Kiều cau mày.

“A Kiều, ngươi thật vô tình, người ta vì ngươi suýt chút nữa chết dưới tay Tang Cảnh Hành, ngươi vừa mở miệng lại vẫn cứ là ba chữ “Yến tông chủ” lạnh băng như vậy?” Đối phương mang theo ý cười trêu tức, hoàn toàn không xa lạ như lúc ban sáng.

“Ngươi đều nhớ được?” Lúc ban ngày gặp gỡ một hồi, Thẩm Kiều vốn đã chuẩn bị tâm lý y hoàn toàn mấy đi ký ức. Ai ngờ đối phương vừa mở miệng, lại giống hệt như lúc trước, không chút khác biệt. Hắn không khỏi sửng sốt một chút, động tác trong tay cũng hơi dừng lại.

Chính là trong lúc đó, ngón tay đối phương đã điểm lên bả vai hắn. Thẩm Kiều mềm mại ngã vào trong cánh tay đúng lúc duỗi ra của Yến Vô Sư.

“Suỵt!” Yến Vô Sư đưa tay ra hiệu, cười tủm tỉm bảo hắn đừng nói. “Đừng sốt ruột, mang ngươi tới một nơi.”

Không đợi đối phương phản ứng lại, y liền điểm cả á huyệt của Thẩm Kiều. Xuân Thủy Chỉ Pháp cực kỳ thành thạo, nơi nào có nửa phần dấu hiệu giảm sút võ công?

Thẩm Kiều tự cho rằng mình cảnh giác không thấp, lại chẳng hiểu vì sao vẫn dính chiêu. Còn không đợi hắn kịp ảo não, Yến Vô Sư đã đem người ôm ngang, từ trên nóc khách điếm bay về một hướng khác. Thân hình lên xuống mấy cái, phiêu nhiên mạnh mẽ. Hắc y hòa làm một thể với bóng đêm, mặc dù trong tay ôm theo một người, cũng không hề gây trở ngại cho tốc độ của y.

Trong khách điếm còn có Vũ Văn Tụng…

Thẩm Kiều nói không được, nhưng Yến Vô Sư cư nhiên lại có thể đọc hiểu tiếng lòng của hắn: “Vũ Văn gia không còn Vũ Văn Hiến có thể đứng ra, ngoại trừ Vũ Văn Uân nhất định muốn đuổi tận giết tuyệt, thì chẳng ai coi một Vũ Văn Thất lang là chuyện gì to tát, lúc trước giết chết Vũ Văn Hiến, chỉ là muốn tận dùng thời cơ lấy lòng hoàng đế mà thôi. Hiện giờ vật đổi sao dời, có từ ngàn dặm xa xôi tìm được nó trở lại, cũng không có tác dụng gì lớn.

Ý là, đã rời xa kinh thành, Vũ Văn Tụng đã coi như an toàn rồi.

Nghe được những lời này, Thẩm Kiều liền biết đối phương căn bản không hề mất đi ký ức, chứ đừng nói chi tới việc tính tình đại biến. Chỉ là không biết trong thời gian này đã xảy ra chuyện gì, vì sao y lại cùng Nghiễm Lăng Tán ở chung một chỗ. Rất nhiều nghi vấn không những không theo sự xuất hiện của Yến Vô Sư mà biến mất, trái lại càng lúc càng nhiều.

Yến Vô Sư cũng không có ý định giải thích, ít nhất tạm thời không có ý định đó. Y ôm lấy Thẩm Kiều bay tới bay lui trên nóc nhà người ta, chỉ trong chốc lát đã cách xa khỏi khách điếm vừa rồi.

Tuy rằng thân thể không động được, nhưng hai mắt dù sao cũng coi như có thể nhìn. Một lát sau, Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên phát hiện, nơi Yến Vô Sư đang hướng đến, hình như là Hoàng gia ban ngày bọn họ từng tới.

“Chúng ta đi xem một trò hay, chỉ là không cho phép ngươi lộn xộn, nếu không sau này không mang ngươi đi chơi nữa.” Ngữ khí của y rất nhẹ, giống như đang dỗ tiểu hài tử vậy.

Dù là tính nết tốt như Thẩm Kiều cũng không nhịn được mà ở trong lòng lườm một cái.

Hoàng gia không phải hộ dân nhỏ bé gì, trong cửa ngoài cửa đều có người đứng coi canh gác. Nhưng võ công của mấy người này đương nhiên còn chưa đạt tới trình độ có thể phát hiện được Yến Vô Sư. Yến Vô Sư ôm Thẩm Kiều đi vào như chốn không người, cùng với việc tự mình đi tản bộ trong hậu viện cũng không có gì khác biệt.

Thẩm Kiều để ý, nơi y dừng chân này, chính là hậu viện phía sau khu vườn ban ngày tổ chức tiệc mừng thọ, chính là chỗ hòn non bộ lúc trước Thẩm Kiều gặp phải hai người Nghiễm Lăng Tán và Yến Vô Sư. Sân này thì lại cần vòng qua hòn non bộ một đoạn, đi tới phụ cận hồ nước trong hậu viện.

Yến Vô Sư không dừng lại trên nóc nhà giống như khi nãy, mà lựa chọn bụi cỏ rậm rạp bên cạnh hồ nước để dừng chân. Nơi này vừa lúc là góc chết của bức tường, dựa vào sự che đậy của cây cỏ và hàng lang tăm tối, hoàn toàn có thể ẩn giấu thật kỹ thân hình. Với võ công của hai người, tự nhiên có thể điều chỉnh hô hấp thật tốt, không sợ bị người phát hiện.

Bọn họ dựa vào vách tường nhìn vào giang nhà đang sáng ánh nến. Ánh sáng chập chờn, hào quang nhỏ yếu xuyên qua khe hở của cửa sổ, cùng theo với nó còn có tiếng nói chuyện nhỏ vụn.

Thẩm Kiều không biết Yến Vô Sư mang mình tới nơi này với mục đích gì, đợi một lúc, người kia tựa hồ cũng không có ý định giải huyệt, hắn chẳng thể làm gì khác hơn là vểnh tai lên đi lắng nghe động tĩnh trong phòng.

Tiếng nói chuyện rất nhỏ, nhưng vận nội lực lên vẫn có thể nghe ra dược chút ít.

Một người thở dốc, thỉnh thoảng còn kèm theo chút từ ngữ trêu chọc đùa bỡn.

Một người ngâm nga, thanh âm uyển chuyển, đón ý nói hùa.

Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên chưa từng trải qua chuyện nam nữ, nhưng mà chưa ăn thịt heo cũng vẫn biết heo chạy thế nào, nghe thấy động tĩnh trong phòng, đâu còn có thể không rõ bọn họ đang làm gì?

Đạo Môn chú ý giữ mình trong sạch, nhưng nếu muốn song tu, cũng có đạo pháp song tu, như thế chứng minh cũng không coi đó là cấm kỵ, hoàn toàn trái ngược với Phật Môn nhất định phải cẩn tuân không phạm sắc giới, nhưng chính tai nghe thấy người ta hoan ái lại là một chuyện khác. Có lẽ có vài người thích dùng chuyện trên giường của người khác làm vui, nhưng loại khiêm khiêm quân tử như Thẩm Kiều lại không như thế, hắn lập tức cảm thấy khó chịu cả người, hận không thể lập tức phá tan huyệt đạo xoay người rời đi.

Giống như nhận ra ý nghĩ của hắn, Yến Vô Sư liền từ phía sau lưng khóa lại hai yếu huyệt của hắn, triệt để ngăn chặn ý đồ của Thẩm đạo trưởng.

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Yến Vô Sư: “Dâm giả thấy dâm, thanh giả tự thanh a Thẩm đạo trưởng!”

Y dù biết là đang ẩn nấp nhưng vẫn rất ung dung, dùng ngữ điệu như rót mật ghé vào lỗ tai Thẩm Kiều, khiến Thẩm Kiều khá là không biết nói gì.

Lúc này chuyện tốt trong phòng vẫn đang tiếp diễn. Nữ tử trần trụi, ngọc thể nằm đó, hai chân thon dài quấn lấy eo nam nhân phía trên, nhu nhược không xương, khiến nam nhân càng thêm yêu thích không buông tay được, tăng nhanh nhịp điệu cày cấy.

“Vân nương, Vân nương…” Nam nhân lặp đi lặp lại nhũ danh của nữ tử dưới thân, bởi vì dùng lực mà toàn thân ướt đẫm mồ hôi, thanh âm thở dốc không dừng, thô thanh cười trêu nói: “Mặc dù tuổi nàng lớn hơn ta một chút, nhưng không ngờ khi thoát xiêm y ra lại tiêu hồn đến vậy, sớm biết như thế…”

Thẩm Kiều vì bị điểm huyệt đạo, cả người không thể nhúc nhích, chỉ có thể kiên trì tiếp tục lắng nghe. Yến Vô Sư để hắn ở bên tường, mình thì đứng phía sau chặn đối phương lại, nhìn qua thì như chống đỡ trọng lượng của đối phương. Bên trong nhà thì đang phiên vân phúc vũ*, thì ở bên ngoài y cũng không nhàn rỗi. Cánh tay ngăn cản Thẩm Kiều bắt đầu chậm dãi di chuyển, bên cạnh còn nghé nhỏ vào tai Thẩm Kiều: “A Kiều, ta thấy nàng chưa chắc đã tiêu hồn đến đâu, cũng chỉ coi là người có chút nhan sắc mà thôi, eo của ngươi so với nàng có khi còn nhỏ hơn đấy…”

_*Phiên vân phúc vũ: Mây mưa thất thường, chỉ việc hoan ái kịch liệt._

Đêm xuân lạnh lẽo, nhưng hiện giờ nội lực của Thẩm Kiều đã từ từ khôi phục, sẽ không sợ lạnh như lúc trước nữa, cho nên chỉ mặc một thân đạo bào. Lúc này cách lớp vải vóc mỏng manh, nhiệt độ đối phương dường như trực tiếp truyền thẳng tới da thịt, nóng bỏng thiêu người.

“A Kiều, ngươi đang run này, có phải là do mặc quá ít rồi không?” Yến Vô Sư cắn lỗ tai hắn nói, giọng mang ý cười, gần như đem cả người hắn ôm vào trong ngực.

Ngươi buông tay ta sẽ không run nữa! Thẩm Kiều âm thầm giận dữ, cũng không biết là xấu hổ hay lúng túng, trên mặt càng lúc càng nóng.

Đối thoại trong phòng vẫn còn tiếp tục.

“Sớm biết như thế thì sẽ thế nào?” Thanh âm nữ tử có chút khàn khàn, nhưng trái lại lại như có thêm một tia quyến rũ.

“Sớm biết như thế, ta đã sớm lừa gạt nàng lên giường rồi!” Nam tử ha ha cười, khá là đắc ý, “Công phu trên giường của Đậu bang chủ nhà nàng có tốt được như ta không a?”

Ba chữ Đậu bang chủ vừa vào tai, Thẩm Kiều lập tức cảnh giác, không tiếp tục để ý đến sự đùa giỡn của Yến Vô Sư nữa, hết sức chuyên chú lắng nghe đối thoại của hai người.

Yến Vô Sư âm thầm nói đáng tiếc, cũng không tiếp tục động tác nữa.

Nữ tử sẵng giọng: “Ít nói hưu nói vượn. Ta với hắn không có nửa phần ám muội. Hiện giờ nếu như không phải cùng ngươi vừa gặp đã quen, làm sao lại làm ra chuyện như vậy. Ngươi cho rằng, ta đường đường là phó bang chủ của Lục Hợp bang, lại tự cam chịu đi làm thứ mặt hàng thấp hèn này sao!”

Phó bang chủ Lục Hợp bang, Vân Phất Y!

Lúc trước Thẩm Kiều có cảm thấy thanh âm của cô gái này có chút quen thuộc, nhưng nhất thời không nhớ ra được. Cho tới giờ khắc này, khi đối phương tự giới thiệu, hắn mới như thức tỉnh.

Đối phương có phải Vân Phất Y đã từng có duyên gặp mặt một lần ở Xuất Vân tự kia? !

Nam nhân thấy nàng giận dữ, vội vã cười làm lành: “Là ta nói lỡ, là ta nói lỡ, nàng đừng nóng, mảnh tình này của ta với nàng có trời chứng giám!”

Sau tiếng nói chuyện ngắn ngủi, trong phòng lại là một mảnh xuân sắc kiều diễm, Thẩm Kiều không để ý tới sự lúng túng ban đầu, trong lòng chỉ chuyên chú nghĩ về đoạn đối thoại vừa rồi.

Thanh âm của nam nhân tương đối trẻ, chắc chắn không phải chủ nhân Hoàng gia hôm nay vừa tổ chức thọ yến, có lẽ là đời thứ hai hoặc thậm chí là thứ ba. Mặc dù Hoàng gia có tiền, ở bản địa cũng coi như là thế gia danh tiếng, nhưng địa vị trong võ lâm lại không được như vậy. Võ công gia truyền cũng thường thường. Vân Phất Y tại sao lại xuất hiện ở đây, lại có quan hệ cùng với hắn?

Lui lại mà nói, Yến Vô Sư dẫn hắn tới nơi này nghe trộm, cũng không phải là vì muốn chứng kiến tình yêu của đôi nam nữ này đó chứ.

Nhưng Yến Vô Sư không cho hắn có quá nhiều thời gian suy nghĩ. Đối phương lần thứ hai ôm ngang hông hắn, di chuyển vòng vòng trong vườn, xuyên qua hòn non bộ, đi tới sân viện chỗ phòng bếp.

Nửa đêm canh ba, nơi này tất nhiên yên tĩnh cực kỳ. Khói bếp không có mà mùi thơm thức ăn lại càng không. Trên thực tế, ngoại trừ đôi nam nữ chạy đến hậu viện vụng trộm kia, người nhà họ Hoàng cơ bản đều ngủ tại chủ trạch sát vách. Nơi đó cũng có phòng bếp, gia đình chủ nhà và nữ quyến cũng có nhà bếp riêng. Ban ngày tổ chức tiệc mừng thọ cũng là gọi món từ tửu lâu bên ngoài, phòng bếp nơi này gần như là để trang trí, rất ít khi có người đến.

Yến Vô Sư thả Thẩm Kiều xuống, giải huyệt đạo cho hắn. Thẩm Kiều khôi phục tự do, tất nhiên không thể la to hoặc xoay người bỏ chạy. Lúc này hắn đã cảm thấy đối phương mang mình đến đây là có dụng ý, liền đi theo phía sau Yến Vô Sư, đẩy cửa phòng bếp, đi vào.

“Ngươi phát hiện điều gì không?” Yến Vô Sư đột nhiên lên tiếng, cũng không quay đầu lại.

Thẩm Kiều nghĩ một chút, nói: “Nơi này dọn dẹp rất sạch sẽ, có thể thấy rất ít khi dùng đến.”

Yến Vô Sư lắc đầu một cái: “Thời gian dài không có ai dùng đến, cửa sổ cũng đóng chặt, nhưng lúc tiến vào lại chẳng có chút bụi bặm, không cảm thấy kỳ quái sao?”

Thẩm Kiều hiển nhiên cũng ý thức được vấn đề y nói tới: “Cũng đúng, có phải chứng minh nơi này thường có người đi vào?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không sai.”

Y đi đến phía cuối phòng bếp, dễ dàng đem nồi sắt nhấc lên. Phía dưới cũng không phải kệ bếp thường dùng để đốt củi lửa, mà là một cái cửa động đen ngòm.

Yến Vô Sư đè kệ bếp lại, vươn mình nhảy xuống, Thẩm Kiều theo sát phía sau, hai tay chống lấy vách đá bên cạnh. Hắn vốn cho rằng đây là một căn hầm rất sâu, không nghĩ tới vừa nhảy xuống đã đến nơi. Xem ra phía dưới chỉ là một gian phòng được sửa lại, khá giống hầm, chỉ là không có cầu thang.

Một chút ánh lửa sáng lên, là hộp quẹt trong tay Yến Vô Sư.

Thẩm Kiều đánh giá chung quanh, không khỏi lộ vẻ chấn kinh.

Gian phòng tối này cũng không quá lớn, nhiều lắm chỉ bằng một căn phòng rộng.

Nhưng trừ vách tường mà bọn họ đứng cạnh lúc xuống này, ba mặt khác đều bày rất nhiều binh khí.

Có trường mâu, trường đao, cung tên. Người trong nghề liếc mắt một cái đều có thể nhìn ra, gỗ sắt dùng để chế tạo binh khí đều là làm từ chất liệu thượng thừa.

Tính toán sơ bộ, tất cả binh khí nơi này, tổng cộng có gần hai ngàn cái. Cho dù Hoàng gia có là hào phú cỡ nào, thuê hộ vệ bảo tiêu nhiều hơn nữa, nhưng số này đã vượt quá nhu cầu bọn họ cần đến, cho dù dùng để tấn công thành trì này cũng đều dư sức.

Thẩm Kiều không nhịn được nói ra nghi vấn: “Hoàng gia muốn tạo phản?”

Yến Vô Sư không trả lời vấn đề này, ngược lại nói: “Người mới vừa rồi ở chung với Vân Phất Y chính là Hoàng Cách Phi, là con thứ là Hoàng Hi Đạo. Trưởng tử Hoàng gia nhiều bệnh, thứ tử này tương lai hẳn là sẽ kế thừa gia nghiệp.”

Hai người men theo đường cũ đi ra, lại đem nồi sắt đặt về chỗ cũ. Bọn họ giống như chưa từng tới đây, tất cả đều không để lại chút dấu vết.

Rời khỏi Hoàng phủ, hai người đi về phía khách điếm. Nhữ Nam có lệnh cấm đi lại ban đêm, nhưng đối với hai người Yến Trầm mà nói, cấm đi lại ban đêm chỉ như lệnh ban trên giấy. Bọn họ tự có cả ngàn biện pháp để không chạm mặt với binh lính tuần tra ban đêm.

“A Kiều, một bụng nghi vấn của ngươi đều viết hết lên mặt rồi.” Yến Vô Sư khẽ cười một tiếng.

Thẩm Kiều quả thực có rất nhiều vấn đề, chúng cuốn lại với nhau như những sợi tơ, xoắn xuýt không rõ, chỉ có thể hỏi từ điều đơn giản nhất.

“Ngày đó, ngươi rốt cuộc làm cách nào thoát hiểm từ tay Tang Cảnh Hành?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngày đó ta vốn không có đánh nhau với Tang Cảnh Hành.”

Thẩm Kiều nghĩ thầm, lẽ nào ngày đó là y lừa ta?

Yến Vô Sư tựa hồ nhìn thấu suy nghĩ của hắn: “Ta không lừa ngươi. Chỉ là trước khi dẫn ngươi tới gian miếu đổ kia, trước đó đã báo cho Nghiễm Lăng Tán, truyền lời cho hắn, muốn cùng hắn làm một giao dịch nhỏ.”

Y cố ý dừng lại. Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên không ngu ngốc, chỉ là không quen phỏng đoán âm mưu quỷ kế, lúc này thuận theo dòng suy nghĩ của Yến Vô Sư, ngược lại có thể lý giải đáp án: “Tàn quyền “Chu Dương sách” ?”

Rất đơn giản, “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển” có kẽ hở, như vậy người tập luyện bộ điển tịch này, khẳng định đều đụng phải cái nút chết này. Cho nên Yến Vô Sư muốn nó, người trong Hợp Hoan Tông với nó tựa như hổ rình mồi. Người trong Pháp Kính Tông tất nhiên cũng không chịu buông tha.

Tuy nói Nghiễm Lăng Tán liên hợp với tứ đại cao thủ khác đến vây công Yến Vô Sư, khúc mắc trong đó theo lý thuyết phải có thâm cừu đại hận. Nhưng nếu suy tính đến âm mưu lòng người, thì lại không đơn giản như vậy. Tam tông Ma Môn kiềm chế lẫn nhau, có Tang Cảnh Hành uy hiếp trước mặt, Yến Vô Sư lựa chọn tạm thời liên hợp với Nghiễm Lăng Tán, cũng là hợp tình hợp lý.

Yến Vô Sư giọng mang khen ngợi: “Không sai, ta nói cho hắn biết, nếu như hắn nguyện ý giúp ta thoát vây, ta liền truyền toàn bộ nội dung tàn quyển cho hắn.”

Nhưng khi đó, cho dù Yến Vô Sư tính toán không sai sót, cũng không thể nào khẳng định Nghiễm Lăng Tán có đến đúng hẹn hay không. Cho nên y vẫn như trước lựa chọn một mình rời đi, đem Thẩm Kiều lưu lại trong chùa.

Mặc dù không trả lời trực tiếp, nhưng cũng đã giải đáp được nghi hoặc vừa rồi của Thẩm Kiều.

Chẳng biết vì sao, thời điểm nghe thấy đáp án này, tảng đá lớn trong lòng giống như hạ xuống, không còn treo lơ lửng nữa.

Yến Vô Sư trêu tức: “Thì ra trong lòng ngươi vẫn chưa từng tin ta, cảm thấy ta chỉ vì muốn thoát vây mà bỏ ngươi ở lại?”

Thẩm Kiều tuyệt nhiên là không chịu thừa nhận mình từng chảy nước mắt với bóng lưng của y: “Yến tông chủ xưa nay vẫn vậy, bần đạo không dám buông lơi cảnh giác.”

Yến Vô Sư xì cười một tiếng, cũng không tiếp lời.

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút, liền đưa ra một vấn đề: “Người trong Ma Môn xưa nay đa nghi, Nghiễm Lăng Tán làm sao chịu tin thứ ngươi đưa cho hắn nhất định sẽ là bản chính, mà không phải là đã đả loạn trình tự hoặc tăng thêm giảm bớt điều gì?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi cũng đã xem qua tàn quyền, hẳn còn nhớ, tàn quyển kia chỉ là những đánh giá nhỏ đối với võ công của Nhật Nguyệt tông. Đào Hoằng Cảnh đem lý giải của mình đối với kẽ hở ma tâm nói ra từng cái, cũng không phải là chỉ ra con đường luyện tập mà chỉ là cung cấp chút ý kiến đối với việc tu bổ kẽ hở. Chỉ cần người biết chút võ công của Nhật Nguyệt tông, tất nhiên đều có thể nghe được nội dung đó có đầy đủ hay không, thật giả thế nào. Cái này quá khó để gian lận.”

Nói trắng ra là, nơi đó đâu có ghi lại môn võ công cụ thể nào, không nói đến tu luyện, mọi người chỉ căn cứ vào lý giải của chính mình đi tu bổ kẽ hở. Đến cuối cùng, có thể đột phá cửa ải này hay không, đều phải xem ngộ tính của cá nhân người đó. Việc này liên quan đến sống còn, cho dù chỉ có một tia hi vọng, Nghiễm Lăng Tán cũng phải thử một lần. Dù sao chẳng ai muốn võ công của mình vĩnh viễn dừng lại không thể tiến thêm.

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Cho nên ngươi mới có thể cùng Nghiễm Lăng tán xuất hiện ở Hoàng gia?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta đem nội dung tàn quyển nói cho hắn biết. Hắn tất nhiên không thể tín nhiệm ta quá, cho nên muốn đi tìm phiên bản bên phía Trần Cung đối chiếu lại lần nữa. Trong thời gian này ta tìm một nơi bế quan, không ngờ vừa xuất quan liền nghe thấy tin tức Vũ Văn Ung đã chết.”

Thẩm Kiều than thở: “Không những như vậy, toàn gia Vũ Văn Hiến cũng bị Chu Đế mới đăng cơ không lâu giết oan, chỉ còn lại một tia huyết thống là Vũ Văn Tụng.”

Yến Vô Sư lại như không chút bất ngờ, nói tiếp: “Nghiễm Lăng Tán sau khi ấn chứng được nội dung tàn quyển, có lại đây hội hợp cùng ta, cũng báo thêm một tin: Hoàng gia Nhữ Nam đang nuôi dưỡng tư binh, âm thầm cấu kết cùng Đột Quyết.”

Thời đại này quá mức hỗn loạn. Hôm nay ngươi ngồi trên ngôi vị hoàng đế, ngày mai liền đến phiên ta, đó cũng không phải chuyện gì mới mẻ. Cũng chính là mấy chục năm gần đây, cục diện thiên hạ mới hơi ổn định lại chút, cho dù có người có dã tâm muốn tạp phản làm vua, cũng chẳng phải điều gì kỳ quái, chỉ là…

Thẩm Kiều: “Tuy nói Vũ Văn Uân sát hại trung thần, làm người sợ hãi, nhưng dù sao có căn nguyên mà Vũ Văn Ung để lại, Chu quốc lại vừa mới thôn tính được Tề quốc, chính là thời kỳ cường thịnh. Chút binh khí ấy của Hoàng gia, nhiều lắm cũng chỉ đủ gây dựng đội ngũ một hai ngàn người, coi như công chiếm được Nhữ Nam này, sợ là cũng không có tác dụng gì.”

Sắc mặt Yến Vô Sư quỷ dị: “Ngươi sai rồi, Hoàng gia không cần tạo phản, cũng không có sức mà tạo phản. Bọn họ chỉ là muốn chờ đám cẩu Đột Quyết, chỉ cần đám Đột Quyết đó phân cho chút canh thừa thịt nguội, cũng đã đủ cho họ ăn uống bất tận rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều có chút mê hoặc, nghe không hiểu ý của y: “Thứ cho bần đạo ngu dốt.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vũ Văn Ung vừa chết, người Đột Quyết sẽ không còn đại địch nữa. Bọn họ chống lưng cho phế vương Tề quốc, muốn lại một lần nữa phân đôi phương Bắc. Với năng lực của Vũ Văn Uân, căn bản không giữ được gia nghiệp. Mà thành Nhữ Nam này binh lực sắc bén, xưa nay ủng hộ Chu thất chính thống. Đến lúc đó Hoàng gia chỉ cần ngăn cản Nhữ Nam này, khiến triều đình không thể phân thân. Mà đám tướng tài như Vũ Văn Hiến đều đã bị Vũ Văn Uân diệt trừ. Dưới tình huống kiểu này, triều Chu không có sức ngăn cản đám người Tề quốc tro tàn lại cháy.”

Thẩm Kiều thầm nghĩ Bắc Chu xui xẻo, ngươi cao hứng cái gì?

“Lúc trước không phải ngươi muốn chống lưng cho Vũ Văn Hiến đăng cơ sao, hiện giờ hắn không còn, thế lực Hoán Nguyệt tông đều bị rút đi, ngươi nên làm thế nào cho phải?”

Yến Vô Sư nháy mắt mấy cái: “A Kiều ngoan, ngươi đây là đang lo lắng cho bản tọa sao?”

Tuy nói dung mạo không hiện tuổi, nhưng dù sao cũng đã qua tuổi tứ tuần, lại vẫn giả vờ đáng yêu, thật là…

Quá không biết xấu hổ.


	90. Chapter 90

Thẩm Kiều không phải người quen nói dối, cho nên hắn đáp “đúng” cũng không được mà đáp “không đúng” cũng không được, chần chờ một lát, mới lắc đầu một cái.

Nhưng chính là trong phút chần chờ ấy, đã đủ để khiến Yến Vô Sư nhìn ra câu trả lời thật sự.

Y nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, bản tọa có một chuyện không rõ, vẫn xin chỉ giáo.”

“… Mời nói.” Thẩm Kiều chưa từng nghe thấy y dùng ngữ khí nghiêm túc như vậy để nói chuyện, nhất thời còn suýt chút nữa bị dọa sợ.

Yến Vô Sư: “Phật Môn có câu người xuất gia không nói lời dối trá, Đạo Môn có giáo huấn tương tự như vậy hay không?”

Thẩm Kiều không rõ ý y, vẫn nghiêm túc suy nghĩ rồi mới nói: “Cũng không ràng buộc nghiêm khắc như Phật Môn, nhưng cho dù là mỗi một phái Nho Thích Đạo hay là người bình thường, đều nên giữ đức hạnh của người có đức là không nên nói lời dối trá.”

Yến Vô Sư ngạc nhiên nói: “Vậy tại sao ngươi rõ ràng là đang lo lắng cho bản tọa, lại vẫn cứ lắc đầu phủ nhận, đây chẳng phải là làm ngược lại lời ngươi nói sao? Thẩm đạo trưởng, ngươi nhập thế lâu ngày, có phải càng lúc càng học được giảo hoạt hay không a, cứ tiếp tục như vậy, sợ là sẽ biến thành kẻ lừa gạt đó?”

Y đem Thẩm Kiều ra trêu đùa một phen, thấy đối phương ngậm miệng không nói, biết là bị chọc cho tạc mao rồi, lúc này mới hài lòng nói đến chính sự: “Trong triều Chu, chỉ có duy nhất mình Vũ Văn Hiến kế thừa được y bát của Vũ Văn Ung. Nếu hắn lên làm hoàng đế, triều Chu tất còn có thể hưng thịnh thêm hai mươi năm. Chỉ tiếc Vũ Văn Ung ếch ngồi đáy giếng, không nghe khuyến cáo, nhất định phải đem ngôi vị hoàng đế truyền cho nhi tử, đến nỗi rơi vào kết cục ngày hôm nay.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Phụ truyền tử, tử truyền tôn, người có dòng dõi thường khó tránh khỏi sẽ rơi vào vòng tuần hoàn này. Nhìn trong sách sử, đế vương có nhi tử, tuy rằng huynh đệ có hiền lương, chỉ sợ cũng sẽ không cân nhắc.”

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười nói: “Ta vốn tưởng rằng Vũ Văn Ung sẽ là ngoại lệ. Hiện giờ xem ra là đánh giá quá cao hắn rồi. Nếu hắn không chịu truyền ngôi cho Vũ Văn Hiến, Vũ Văn Hiến liền nhất định không chịu soán vị cướp ngôi, có kết cục hôm nay cũng là hợp tình hợp lý. Chỉ có điều tộc Vũ Văn thị cũng xem như dừng lại ở đây. Sau Vũ Văn Uân, triều Chu tất nhiên thịnh cực tất suy.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Nói như vậy, ngươi đã đoán được cục diện hôm nay từ lâu, sớm chuẩn bị cẩn thận, khó trách thời điểm ta tới Biên trạch ở kinh thành, nơi đó đã người đi nhà trống từ lâu.”

Hắn không chú ý tới việc Yến Vô Sư còn có điều che giấu, trái lại, vì không có thương vong mà cảm thấy vui mừng nhiều hơn.

Yến Vô Sư: “Bởi vì Biên Duyên Mai phụng mệnh của ta, từ lâu đã sớm chuẩn bị lui về. Hiện giờ để lại cho Vũ Văn Uân và Tuyết Đình chỉ là chút sản nghiệp không đánh giá, không đủ tạo thành phong ba gì. Các ngươi có thể bình yên rời kinh, một đường không bị quấy rầy, chính là nhờ hắn liên hệ với bạn cũ trong triều, ở đằng sau âm thầm tương trợ.”

Vũ Văn Uân nhất quyết muốn giết cả nhà Vũ Văn Hiến. Vũ Văn Tụng là cá lọt lưới, cho nên đoạn đường Thẩm Kiều mang nó rời kinh này là nguy hiểm nhất, đợi đến khi cách Trường An quá xa, mới dần được an toàn. Bởi vì khi đó Vũ Văn Uân cảm thấy bọn họ đã là cá vào biển lớn, rất khó truy bắt được.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không ngốc, trầm ngâm một lát liền nghe được ý ở ngoài lời của Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi không coi trọng tộc Vũ Văn, chính là đã chọn được chủ nhân mới cho giang sơn rồi?”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Sao ngươi không nghĩ là bản tọa muốn tự mình ngồi vào vị trí kia?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Ngươi sẽ không.”

Hắn nói ra bình tĩnh như vậy, liền khiến Yến Vô Sư cảm thấy hứng thú, không nhịn được muốn tìm hiểu: “Tại sao lại không?”

Thẩm Kiều nói thầm trong tâm, tuy rằng ngươi hỉ nộ vô thường, ngông cuồng lộ liễu, nhưng nếu có lòng muốn làm hoàng đế, đã sớm sát nhập tam tông Ma Môn thẩm thấu vào Bắc Chu, sau đó nhân cơ hội chiếm lấy hoàng quyền, làm sao đến mức chơi mãi liền chơi không nổi, quay đầu còn bị đám người Tuyết Đình hợp lực vây quét? Rõ ràng là làm việc theo ý thích, ngay cả ngôi vị hoàng đế cũng không để vào mắt.

Chỉ là lời này nếu như nói ra, sợ là sẽ bị đối phương dùng mọi cách chế nhạo, cho nên Thẩm Kiều liền thuận miệng đáp: “Ngươi đoán xem?”

Yến Vô Sư: “…..”

Hiếm khi thấy hắn có thể làm cho đối phương ăn quả đắng, á khẩu không trả lời được. Thẩm Kiều không chỉ mặt lộ ý cười, mà còn rất là vui sướng.

Nụ cười vô thanh vô tức, Yến Vô Sư nhìn ở trong mắt, nụ cười nơi khóe miệng cũng chậm rãi biến tan.

Tâm địa người này thật sự quá mềm mại, chỉ luôn nhớ ân mà không mang thù. Nếu như từ lúc ban đầu, dưới chân Bán Bộ Phong, người phát hiện ra hắn không phải là mình, mà là đám người Tang Cảnh Hành Đoạn Văn Ương, người này sẽ như thế nào? Y bỗng nhiên hiện lên ý nghĩ như thế.

Yến Vô Sư không tin nhân tính lương thiện, ôm mục đích đùa bỡn lòng người, trước kia không ngừng thăm dò, cũng chỉ là vì muốn đem một mặt âm u trong tính tình Thẩm Kiều kéo ra. Ai biết vòng đi vòng lại, cho dù võ công tẫn phế, tới gần tuyệt cảnh, trở về điểm ban đầu, đối phương vẫn như cũ chưa từng thay đổi. Giống như cho dù có đặt lên người Thẩm Kiều hàng vạn cửa ải khó khăn, cũng không ép vỡ được hắn.

Không, vẫn còn có chút biến hóa.

Ít nhất, hắn trở nên càng biết tiến thối, với việc nắm giữ thế cục lòng người cũng càng thêm thành thạo.

Hoặc là nói, trải qua khốn cảnh, đối với Thẩm Kiều mà nói, cũng chỉ như đá cứng trải qua rèn giũa, trái lại đem mỹ ngọc vốn che giấu bên trong kéo mở ra, khiến mỹ ngọc càng thêm rực rỡ tỏa ánh hào quang, trở nên trơn nhuận trong suốt. Mà khối “Mỹ ngọc” này, kỳ thực chính là đạo tâm Thẩm Kiều.

Môn vàn thử thách, đạo tâm như (ban) đầu.

Thẩm Kiều thấy đối phương dừng bước, suy tư nhìn mình, không khỏi khó hiểu: “Sao vậy?”

“Không sao.” Yến Vô Sư nói, “Ta chỉ là bỗng nhiên nghĩ thông một vấn đề.”

Thẩm Hiều: “Hả?”

Yến Vô Sư cười không nói.

Lúc tước y ghét bỏ ảnh hưởng từ “Tạ Lăng”, cảm thấy đó không phải bản ý chân thực của chính mình, vài lần muốn đem phần cảm giác khác thường kia cưỡng ép xóa bỏ. Chỉ cho rằng khi ma tâm được tu bổ, phần cảm giác này cũng sẽ theo đó mà biến mất, lại không nghĩ rằng tất cả mọi thứ đều theo nụ cười của đối phương mà thức tỉnh.

Y không muốn thừa nhận chính mình không đặt người thiên hạ vào trong mắt, lại cuối cùng sẽ có một ngày đem một cái tên để ở trong lòng.

Lòng người hiểm ác, có lật lọng bội ước, có phụ nghĩa vong ân, cũng có vứt thê bỏ tử. Vì vinh hoa phú quý, không chừa thủ đoạn, Yến Vô Sư nhìn thấy nhiều lắm, cũng chẳng để tâm. Bởi lẽ hắn cũng chính là một người lương bạc ích kỷ như vậy, chuyện thiên hạ phân chia hắn để vào mắt hay không để vào mắt, không có chuyện có thể làm hay không thể làm.

Nhưng mà Yến Vô Sư không thể không thừa nhận, chỉ có một Thẩm Kiều, chính mình không có cách nào thay đổi hắn.

Thiên hạ tuy lớn, cũng chỉ có một Thẩm Kiều như thế.

Yến Vô Sư: “Bản tọa chợt nhớ tới một chuyện thú vị, ngươi có muốn nghe không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không.”

Yến Vô Sư ngoảng mặt làm ngơ, tự biên tự diễn nói: “Trước kia có một người, hắn từ trong đống kim ngân tài bảo phát hiện ra một tảng đá.”

Khóe miệng Thẩm Kiều giật giật, hình như hắn vừa mới nói là không muốn nghe đúng không?

Yến Vô Sư: “Nhưng hắn rất khó tin tưởng đó chỉ là một cục đá bình thường, cảm thấy có thể ở cùng với một đống kim ngân tài bảo, vậy nhất định cũng là bảo bối. Cho nên vẫn luôn mang theo bên người, còn tìm rất nhiều người tới giám định mài giũa nó. Nhưng không ngoại lệ, ai ai cũng nói với hắn, đây chỉ là một cục đá bình thường, không có bất cứ chỗ nào thần kỳ hết. Ngươi đoán xem, cuối cùng như thế nào?”

“?” Thẩm Kiều một mặt mờ mịt cộng thêm chả hiểu ra sao.

Yến Vô Sư: “Cuối cùng, hắn rốt cuộc cũng tin tưởng đây quả thực chỉ là một cục đá bình thường không đáng giá. Nhưng ở trong mắt người đó, so với kim ngân tài bảo khắp phòng, cho dù nó chỉ là một cục đá, cũng là một cục đá mà cả vạn người chưa chắc có được.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Chuyện cũ này sao nghe kỳ quái như vậy, quả nhiên rất khó từ miệng một người không quá bình thường nghe được một câu chuyện bình thường.

Hắn không nhịn được nói: “Thiên kim khó mua được lòng tốt. Có mấy người thích thú tiền tài, chỉ là vì trong mắt họ không tìm được vật gì đánh giá. Theo ta thấy, người này ngay từ lúc ban đầu đã yêu thích cục đá kia hơn hẳn kim ngân tài bảo khắp phòng, chỉ là hắn vốn có thành kiến, cho nên không chịu thừa nhận một điểm này mà thôi.”

Yến Vô Sư nở nụ cười: “Không sai, ngươi nói rất có lý, thiên kim khó mua được lòng tốt.”

Câu nói sau cùng kia nói tới ý vị sâu xa.

Thẩm Kiều: “Chỉ là tại sao Yến tông chủ đột nhiên nhắc tới cố sự này, cái này cùng với tộc Vũ Văn có gì liên quan sao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không có liên quan a, bản tọa nhàn rỗi không có chuyện gì đùa chơi ngươi thôi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Hắn thực sự có chút hối hận, vừa rồi nên để cho đối phương tự biên tự diễn, tại sao còn muốn tốt bụng tiếp lời.

Thời gian nói chuyện đủ để hai người từ Hoàng gia đi tới khách điếm. Nửa đêm canh ba, cửa chính khách điếm tự nhiên không có mở, Thẩm Kiều men theo cửa sổ ban đầu trở lại căn phòng, thấy Vũ Văn Tụng quả nhiên vẫn ngọt ngào trong mộng, mới thả tâm xuống.

Yến Vô Sư theo sau, nhìn thấy Vũ Văn Tụng trên giường, lại hơi khẽ ồ lên một tiếng: “Lúc trước không thấy đứa nhỏ này, vừa thấy, ngược lại là một tài năng tập võ, gân cốt thượng thừa.”

Y mắt cao hơn đầu là chuyện không cần nhắc đến, có được vị này nói một tiếng “Gân cốt thượng thừa”, đã là lời khen cực tốt rồi.

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Không sai, nó là mầm mống tốt, nếu có thể chuyên tâm tu tập võ đạo, thành tựu ngày sau tất nhiên không kém.”

Yến Vô Sư điểm huyệt ngủ của Vũ Văn Tụng, khiến đối phương rơi vào mộng đẹp sâu thẳm, sẽ không bị tiếng nói chuyện của hai người đánh thức.

“Vân Phất Y và Hoàng gia âm thầm cấu kết chuyện này, ngươi biết là được, không cần quản nhiều.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Hoàng gia có qua lại với Đột Quyết, đã thế, Lục Hợp bang cũng lại có liên hệ cùng đám người Đột Quyết. Chỉ là nếu lần đó Đậu Yến Sơn chịu cùng Đoạn Văn Ương liên thủ đối phó với ngươi, chắc hẳn là đã sớm có qua lại rồi chứ?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Đây không phải là nhóm. Lục Hợp bang nắm giữa hơn nửa tin tức thủy bộ trong thiên hạ, áp tiêu chạy thuyền, mà phía nam đường sông nhiều, cho nên tới nay, Lục Hợp bang và Trần quốc có quan hệ tương đối mật thiết. Ngoại trừ chuyện liên thủ đối phó với ta để thu được lợi ích cộng đồng, Đậu Yến Sơn không phải người chịu hợp tác nhiều với người Đột Quyết.”

Thẩm Kiều hiểu ra: “Ý của ngươi là, Vân Phất Y và Đậu Yến Sơn bất hòa?”

Yến Vô Sư ừ một tiếng: “Từ khi Vân Phất Y làm tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” thất lạc trong tay ta tại Xuất Vân tự, Đậu Yến Sơn vẫn luôn có bất mãn với nàng. Vân Phất Y nhận ra, lại càng không vui hơn khi quyền lực bị tước bỏ. Hai người ở trong Lục Hợp bang minh tranh ám đấu không ít lần. Vân Phất Y dù sao cũng chỉ là phó bang, người nguyện ý đi theo nàng không nhiều, nàng đương nhiên phải kéo người ngoài viện trợ.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Cho nên nàng tìm tới Hoàng gia, muốn Hoàng gia giúp mình đoạt quyền. Mà nàng tất nhiên cũng thông qua Hoàng gia, cùng người Đột Quyết bên kia đồng ý bàn lợi nhuận.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không sai, ta và Đậu Yến Sơn cũng có thù, sao không thể tọa sơn xem hổ đấu. Trước hết để Vân Phất Y toại nguyện, nàng muốn làm bang chủ, mặc dù có người Đột Quyết ở phía sau âm thầm trợ lực, nhưng cũng phải diệt trừ dược những người trung thành với Đậu Yến Sơn ở trong bang. Chờ nàng ngồi lên chức bang chủ, Lục Hợp bang khó tránh khỏi nhất thời rơi vào thời kỳ giáp hạt, cục diện nhân tài kế tục không còn, đến lúc đó ta lại ra tay đẩy một cái, tin rằng có rất nhiều người nguyện ý đứng lên chia phần thế lực trong Lục Hợp bang. Không tốn một binh một tốt lại làm đối phương tự sụp đổ, đây không phải là chuyện tốt sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nhưng người Đột Quyết cũng có thể lựa chọn sau khi chuyện thành, đá rơi Vân Phất Y, đem tài phú tích lũy bao năm của Lục Hợp bang chiếm làm của riêng.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không sai, đến lúc đó liền phải xem thủ đoạn mỗi người.”

Thẩm Kiều có chút bất đắc dĩ: “Nếu Nghiễm Lăng Tán cũng biết ngươi không mất trí nhớ, ban ngày tại sao ngươi lại diễn trò trước mặt hắn?”

Yến Vô Sư thong thả ung dung nói: “Thứ nhất, bản tọa không muốn để Nghiễm Lăng Tán biết quan hệ giữa chúng ta quá mật thiết, đây cũng là vì nghĩ cho an toàn của ngươi. Ngươi vốn nên cảm tạ bản tọa mới phải.”

Thẩm Kiều nghĩ bụng ngươi và ta có cái quan hệ mật thiết gì đáng nói, nhưng hắn vẫn phối hợp nói: “Đa tạ Yến tông chủ đã quan tâm, vậy thứ hai đâu?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Thứ hai, đương nhiên là vì muốn nhìn bộ dạng thất hồn lạc phách trợn mắt há mồm không dám tin tưởng của ngươi a, không phải rất thú vị sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”


	91. Chapter 91

Vũ Văn Tụng không nghĩ tới mình sau khi tỉnh lại, trong phòng lại có thêm một người. Nó còn tưởng là mình chưa tỉnh ngủ, đôi mắt chớp đến mấy lần, liền không nhịn được mà vươn tay xoa xoa, mới không xác định được nói: “…. Yến tông chủ?”

Một đường này nó biểu hiện như ông cụ non, hiếm khi thấy lộ ra cái hành động mang tính trẻ con như thế. Thẩm Kiều buồn cười trong lòng, ôn thanh nói: “Vị này chắc ngươi cũng biết, chính là Yến tông chủ của Hoán Nguyệt tông, ngươi hành lễ với y đi.”

Vũ Văn Tụng chắp tay hành lễ: “Vãn bối Vũ Văn Tụng, gặp qua Yến tông chủ.”

Yến Vô Sư ừ một tiếng, cũng vẫn coi như nể tình: “Miễn lễ, lần trước thấy ngươi cũng đã là hai năm trước, mới qua một chút thời gian, giờ đã gân cốt trưởng thành hơn nhiều rồi.”

Vũ Văn Tụng: “Đa tạ Yến tông chủ đã khen.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy ngươi có muốn bái bản tọa làm sư phụ không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Vũ Văn Tụng ngây ra: “A?”

Thẩm Kiều lộ vẻ hơi giận: “Yến tông chủ quá không phúc hậu rồi, khi nào lưu lạc tới mức muốn cướp đồ đệ của người khác vậy!”

Yến Vô Sư ung dung cười nói: “Ngươi xem phản ứng của nó, không hề lập tức chối từ, chính là vì khi nghe thấy đề nghị này, trong lòng vẫn còn do dự, có thể thấy được so với ngươi, nó càng muốn làm đồ đệ của bản tọa hơn!”

Vũ Văn Tụng vội vã biểu đạt trung tâm: “Đa tạ Yến tông chủ nâng đỡ, vãn bối từ lâu đã báo với Thẩm đạo trưởng, muốn bái nhập Đạo Môn. Quân tử nhất ngôn, tứ mã nan truy, là đạo lý không thể thu hồi. Kính xin Yến tông chủ thông cảm!”

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày: “Làm đồ đệ của hắn có gì tốt? Cái này không thể làm, cái kia cũng muốn bảo vệ. Nhưng nếu bái bản tọa làm sư phụ, hai vị sư huynh kia của ngươi đều lớn hơn ngươi hẳn hai mươi mấy năm, tương lai bản tọa còn có thể đem vị trí tông chủ truyền cho ngươi. Hoán Nguyệt Tông có tài lực hùng hậu, dù thế nào, cũng không để cho ngươi quanh năm suốt tháng phải mặc đạo vào. Như vậy xem ra, chẳng phải tốt hơn rất nhiều sao?”

Thẩm Kiều cả giận nói: “Vậy ra Yến tông chủ cùng bần đạo quay về, chính là vì muốn cướp đồ đệ?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Nếu như nó không người thăm hỏi, ngược lại chứng minh tư chất không tốt. Ta cướp với ngươi, chính là chứng tỏ ánh mắt ngươi tốt, ngươi nên cảm tạ bản tọa mới phải.”

Thẩm Kiều cuối cùng cũng coi như nhìn rõ, nếu Yến Vô Sư nguyện ý, y có thể khiến đạo lý khắp thiên hạ tập trung lại hết trên người mình.

Vũ Văn Tụng yên lặng đỡ trán, không đành lòng nhìn Thẩm Kiều không từ để nói, nhanh chóng giúp sư tôn tương lai giải vây, nỗ lực đem lực chú ý của Yến Vô Sư kéo về trên người mình: “Ta cùng với Thẩm đạo trưởng dự định tới Bích Hà Tông, không biết Yến tông chủ có tính toán gì không?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Được thôi.”

Vũ Văn Tụng: “A?”

Yến Vô Sư dù bận vẫn ung dung: “Không phải ngươi mời bản tọa tới Bích Hà Tông làm khách sao? Bản tọa đáp ứng ngươi.”

Vũ Văn Tụng trợn tròn mắt.

Chờ chút, không phải, ý của ta không phải như vậy a! Nội tâm nó kêu lên, không nhịn được mà quay đầu cầu cứu Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều đúng lúc nói: “Yến tông chủ, Bích Hà tông hiện đang suy sụp, cửa nhà không cao, sợ là không lọt được vào pháp nhãn của ngài.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Chậc, không sao, bản tọa không chê là được.”

Thẩm Kiều giật giật khóe miệng: “Mà ta cũng không phải đệ tử của Bích Hà tông, ăn nhờ ở đậu, chỉ sợ không thể thay người làm chủ.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không sao, bọn họ thấy bản tọa, chắc chắn cũng không dám cự tuyệt.”

Thẩm Kiều im lặng chốc lát, thực sự nhịn không được: “Bần đạo nghĩ mãi không ra, Bích Hà tông và Hoán Nguyệt tông xưa nay không hề liên hệ, môn phái suy tàn, sợ cũng không thể mang đến chỗ tốt gì cho Hoán Nguyệt tông. Không biết Yến tông chủ vì sao cố tình muốn tới?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Đó dĩ nhiên là nể mặt ngươi a. Bằng không người có địa vị cao quý như bản tọa làm sao đến mức cúi đầu nhân nhượng trước đám địa vị thấp kia, chịu tới môn phái nhỏ làm khách. Bọn họ thấy ta, hoan nghênh còn không kịp, sao dám chối từ?”

Với cái lời này thật sự là không còn cách nào tiếp tục đối thoại nữa rồi!

Thẩm Kiều thiếu chút nữa là thổ huyết, cảm thấy đối phương rõ tàng là hiểu rõ còn giả bộ hồ đồ. Càng không hiểu sao, lâu ngày không gặp, thái độ của Yến Vô Sư lại xảy ra biến hóa vi diệu như thế.

Truy đến cùng, chỉ cảm thấy càng thêm khiến người ta sởn tóc gáy.

Hắn trầm mặc nửa ngày, chỉ có thể nghẹn ra một câu: “Nếu ta không muốn Yến tông chủ tới thì sao?”

Yến Vô Sư kinh ngạc: “Vừa rồi ngươi rõ ràng nói mình không làm chủ được. Vậy ngươi muốn hay không muốn thì có quan hệ gì đâu. Thẩm đạo trưởng, ngươi sao lại có thể ngang nhiên đi ngược lời mình nói như vậy chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Vũ Văn Tụng nhìn sư tôn tương lai, đầy mặt đồng tình.

Yến Vô Sư chợt chuyển hướng nó: “Ngươi thật sự không muốn làm đồ đệ của bản tọa?”

Vũ Văn Tụng đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị, đầu lắc như trống bỏi.

Yến Vô Sư không nói gì, chỉ khẽ mỉm cười, ôn nhu như nước.

Mà nụ cười này không hiểu sao lại khiến Vũ Văn Tụng rùng mình lạnh lẽo.

Cứ như vậy, vốn hai người đồng hành liền biến thành ba người.

Đối mặt với một người nghe không hiểu từ chối, mắng lại mắng không đi, đánh cũng chưa chắc đánh thắng được, Thẩm Kiều chỉ có thể lựa chọn không nhìn.

Mà sự tồn tại của bản thân Yến Vô Sư quả thật rất khó làm người ta coi như không thấy. Ba người đi chung, dung mạo tuấn mỹ gần như tà dị của y thường khiến người ta liếc mắt một cái liền chú ý tới. Ví dụ như thời điểm ở khách điếm ăn cơm, gần như mỗi tiểu nhị đều cho rằng bọn họ là đi cùng đường. Hơn nữa Yến Vô Sư phải trả tiền cho chính mình, lại cứ luôn bảo hắn trả. Thẩm Kiều sửa mấy lần không có kết quả, quả thực tâm lực mệt mỏi.

Cũng giống như hiện tại.

Ba người đã đi đến chân núi Thái Sơn, mắt thấy sắc trời đã tối, liền quyết định dừng chân một đêm dưới chân núi rồi sáng mai mới lên núi.

Thời tiết hiện giờ đúng là lúc tốt nhất để leo núi nắm cảnh. Khách điếm dưới chân núi thường ngập kín khách. Ông chủ hiển nhiên không đoán được trễ như vậy còn có khách đến, vội vàng tự mình ra đón bắt chuyện, lại bảo tiểu nhị mang đồ ăn nóng lên cho ba người. Thức ăn đầy bàn, ông chủ liền cười làm lành nói: “Ba vị, thật sự không phải, những ngày qua người lên núi ngắm cảnh quá nhiều, gian phòng cũng chỉ còn lại đúng một gian, ngài xem có được không?”

Yến Vô Sư quét mắt nhìn Thẩm Kiều, người kia đã từ bỏ ý định sửa chữa ý kiến là bọn họ không phải cùng một đường. Hắn lặng im không nói, tùy ý Yến Vô Sư mở miệng.

Đáy mắt y xẹt qua ý cười, thoải mái ung dung nói: “Cũng được. Gian phòng rộng chứ?”

Ông chủ cười nói: “Không lớn lắm, chi có một gian trong và một gian ngoài, được cái trang trí tốt, ngài thấy sẽ rất vừa lòng. Khách điếm mười dặm quanh đây, không cái nào tốt hơn của chúng ta đâu!”

Yến Vô Sư gật đầu: “Vậy ngươi mang một bộ cờ đến.”

Thời đại này lên núi ngắm cảnh phần lớn là văn nhân, muốn làm vui lòng khách, trong khách điểm vẫn có chuẩn bị, ông chủ liền cười nói: “Có có!”

Hắn còn tiện thể nịnh hót thêm hai câu: “Tiểu nhân thấy ba vị lang quân giống như người hành tẩu trong giang hồ, không nghĩ tới còn có ham muốn của người đọc sách, thật sự là văn võ song toàn!”

Thẩm Kiều thực sự không nghĩ ra Bích Hà tông có cái gì hấp dẫn Yến Vô Sư, chỉ có thể đổ cho đối phương là tâm huyết dâng trào. Cũng không ngờ một lần hứng khởi này, đi cả con đường, đối phương từ đấu tới cuối đều không giảm hứng thú, cũng không đưa ra ý kiến muốn chia đường. Chỉ lát nữa là bước vài đại môn Bích Hà tông rồi, Thẩm Kiều nhức đầu không thôi, chỉ sợ vị hung thần này mang đến phiền toái gì cho môn phái nhà người ta. Nhiều lần muốn thoát khỏi y nhưng lại không thu được kết quả, ngược lại còn bị y đùa giỡn cả đường. Khiến hắn hết sức buồn bực là, nghe nói lúc này, khách điếm trong phạm vi mười dặm quanh đây đều đã kín chỗ. Hắn không khỏi hơi nhíu mày, suy nghĩ có nên cả đêm lên núi không. Dù sao Bích Hà tông cũng chỉ ở sườn núi, nếu không vì lo Vũ Văn Tụng còn nhỏ yếu ớt, chút lộ trình ấy với hắn mà nói cũng không tính là gì.

Yến Vô Sư dường như nhìn thấu tâm tư của hắn: “Giường để lại cho Vũ Văn Tụng ngủ, ta với ngươi ở gian ngoài đánh cờ được chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều cười khổ: “Rốt cục Yến tông chủ đến Bích Hà tông làm gì, cho tới tận lúc này cũng không chịu thật lòng nói ra sao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Bản tọa nói là vì ngươi, nhưng ngươi đâu có tin.”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái, hắn tất nhiên là không tin: “Hiện tại võ công của ta tuy rằng từ từ khôi phục, đã đạt tới trình độ tám chín phần khi trước. Nhưng muốn so với ngươi, vẫn là có chút miễn cưỡng, đánh nhau phần thắng cũng không lớn, hiện giờ còn chưa xứng làm đối thủ của ngươi.”

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, uổng cho ngươi nói người tu hành chú trọng thanh tĩnh vô vi, lại suốt ngày đem đánh đánh giết giết ra treo ở trong lòng. Lệ khí quá nặng, cứ tiếp tục như vậy đến năm tháng nào mới có thể lĩnh ngộ được cảnh giới tối cao của đạo môn?”

Ánh mắt của y đảo qua vẻ mặt không có gì để nói của Thẩm Kiều với nhìn Vũ Văn Tụng, thuận miệng nói: “Nghe nói Bích Hà tông có một mỹ nhân tuyệt sắc, tên là Nhạc Côn Trì.”

Thẩm Kiều chấn kinh không nhỏ: “Đó là sư huynh của tông chủ, hơn nữa, đó là nam nhân, ngươi lại… ?!”

Yến Vô Sư: “Người tông chủ kia dù sao cũng nên là nữ chứ nhỉ?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không sai…”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy thì nói lại lần nữa, nghe nói tông chủ Bích Hà tông là một mỹ nhân tuyệt sắc, so với Nguyên Tú Tú chỉ hơn không kém, bản tọa mộ danh đã lâu, chính là muốn thấy.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Bộ dáng này của ngươi đâu có giống như mộ danh đã lâu.

Dù như thế nào, Yến Vô Sư nhất định phải đi theo, Thẩm Kiều cũng chẳng làm gì được hắn. Trước khi không rõ ý đồ đến của đối phương, thì cũng không thể tự chủ trương đem y cản ở bên ngoài, vô duyên vô cớ gây thù hắn cho Bích Hà tông.

Dùng xong cơm, tiểu nhị dẫn ba người đến xem gian phòng.

Gian phòng bố trí thật sự trang nhã như ông chủ đã nói, không nói tới người có thể thích ứng trong mọi hoàn cảnh như Thẩm Kiều, mà ngay cả Vũ Văn Tụng cũng lộ vẻ vui mừng, nhìn đồ đệ tương lai, Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy nghỉ lại đây một đêm cũng ổn.

Vũ Văn Tụng rất nhanh đã bị giục lên giường nghỉ ngơi, Yến Vô Sư lại lôi kéo Thẩm Kiều: “Đến, chơi một ván.”

Thẩm Kiều khéo léo từ chối: “Bần đạo đánh cờ không tinh.”

Yến Vô Sư nhàn nhạt nói: “Khi đó ánh mắt ngươi không tốt, còn có thể tự mình hạ cờ với mình đó thôi.”

Thẩm Kiều không ngờ y còn nhớ rõ ràng như vậy, lập tức có chút lúng túng, cũng không tiện cự tuyệt nữa, chỉ đành ngồi xuống.

Ván đầu tiên, Thẩm Kiều thắng hiểm.

Y nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi và ta trình độ ngang nhau, lần này chẳng qua có chút sai lầm, dù sao cũng phải để bản tọa có cơ hội thắng một ván, mới là công bằng.”

Thẩm Kiều vốn muốn tĩnh tọa luyện công, nghe lời này chung quy cũng không đành lòng: “Vậy được, đánh thêm một ván nữa.”

Ván thứ hai, Thẩm Kiều thua Yến Vô Sư, mà lần này, thế cờ so với khi nãy còn thắng hiểm hơn, gần như chỉ hơn nhau có một chút xíu.

Yến Vô Sư ôn nhu trấn an hắn nói: “Ta cũng chỉ là được hạ cờ trước thôi, lần này để ngươi đánh trước đi.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày nhìn thế cờ, chỉ cảm thấy trong đó dường như có chút quái lạ, nhưng lại không nói ra được duyên cớ.

Hắn vốn không có tâm tranh cường háo thắng, nghe vậy liền nói: “Không được, thắng thua là chuyện thường trong nhà binh, một thắng một thua, vừa vặn hòa nhau.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ván cờ này cũng như kiếm đạo, không biết ngươi có thể ngộ ra điều gì?”

Thẩm Kiều sững sờ, nhìn chuyên chú một lát, lắc đầu nói: “Thứ cho ta ngu dốt, không thấy được.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy đánh ván nữa, ngươi có thể cố gắng lĩnh hội, một tiến một lùi, chính như khi vung kiếm đối địch, từ một hiểu trăm.”

Thẩm Kiều đối với kiến giải của y trên lĩnh vực võ công vẫn luôn rất bội phục, nghe vậy đáp ứng, quả nhiên càng thêm nghiêm túc đánh.

Yến Vô Sư nghĩ thầm, người này thật dễ lừa, thuận miệng bịa chuyện thế mà cũng tin.

Ván thứ ba, hai người rốt cuộc đánh hòa.

Lúc này bầu trời tối đen cuối cùng vì mặt trời mọc lên mà nhiễm lên chút ánh vàng.

Thẩm Kiều nhìn chằm chằm ván cờ nửa ngày, rốt cục nhìn ra được huyền diệu trong đó: “Nghe nói thế cờ như chiến trường, có thể đọc thấu lòng người cùng binh pháp, nhưng ta lại không nhìn ra được trong này có liên quan gì đến kiếm đạo, có phải ngươi cố ý lừa ta hay không?”

Yến Vô Sư nói như không có chuyện gì xảy ra: “Đương nhiên là không, ngươi nghĩ nhiều rồi.”

Y đương nhiên không thừa nhận mình chẳng qua chỉ là muốn nhìn bộ dáng vô cùng thú vị khi phải khổ sở suy tính của đối phương mà thôi.

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy có thể kính nhờ Yến tông chủ nói cho ta biết một hai điều ngươi lĩnh ngộ được, giúp bần đạo mở rộng tầm mắt được không?”

Yến Vô Sư đứng dậy: “Trời sáng rồi, bản tọa đi gọi Vũ Văn Tụng dậy, ngọc không mài không thể đẹp, hắn nên luyện kiếm rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”


	92. Chapter 92

Thẩm Kiều mang theo Vũ Văn Tụng lên núi, Yến Vô Sư thì lại không xa không gần đi theo phía sau, mắt nhìn hai bên, thái độ nhàn nhã.

Bích Hà tông sau khi trải qua kinh biến, người trong môn phái còn lại rất ít, ở quanh môn phái cần sắp xếp canh phòng, cho nên trạm gác dưới chân núi không còn người để điều xuống đóng giữ. Thẩm Kiều một đường thông suốt, cho đến khi sắp tiếp cận cửa phái, mới nhìn thấy một bóng người cầm kiếm từ phương xa đi tới.

“Không biết cao nhân phương nào, giá lâm Bích Hà tông!” Đối phương nói xong câu này mới nhìn thấy là Thẩm Kiều, vẻ mặt phòng bị nhất thời hóa thành mừng rỡ, ngay cả ngữ điệu cũng khác hẳn, “Thẩm đạo trưởng, là ngài a!”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Nguyên Bạch, võ công của ngươi lại tinh tiến rồi, thực sự rất đáng mừng!”

Phạm Nguyên Bạch là đồ đệ của Nhạc Côn Trì, tất nhiên cũng coi như là vãn bối của Thẩm Kiều, gọi thẳng tên húy cũng không có gì không thích hợp. Trận chiến ngày đó của Thẩm Kiều và Côn Tà, người trong Bích Hà tông đều tận mắt chứng kiến, đối với bản lãnh của hắn đều biết rất rõ, cho nên thấy Thẩm Kiều vừa nói như vậy, Phạm Nguyên Bạch lập tức cực kỳ cao hứng: “Đa tạ lời khen của Thẩm đạo trưởng, sư tôn và chưởng môn sư thúc đều đang nhắc đến ngài đấy, thấy ngài đi lâu như vậy mà vẫn chưa có tin tức, còn cho người hỏi thăm tin tức của ngài. Nghe nói, ở Trường An một mình ngài đối đầu với hai trưởng lão Hợp Hoan tông, khiến bọn họ chết dưới kiếm mình, trên dưới Bích Hà tông đều rất cao hứng, ngài thật là lợi hại a!”

Hắn xưa nay ở trước mặt người ngoài rất ít nói, nhưng sau khi quen thân rồi thì lại nói liến thoắng không dứt. Thẩm Kiều cười cười lắng nghe, cũng không cắt ngang, để hắn nói thỏa thích.

Đệ tử Bích Hà tông còn rất ít, lòng người lại càng trở nên đoàn kết. Mất đi nhiều, sau khi trải qua bi thương, trên mặt mọi người lại vẫn tràn ngập nụ cười, tình cảm trong đó cũng càng ngày càng thêm hòa thuận. Dọc đường đi bọn họ chỉ gặp được vài tiểu đệ tử của Bích Hà tông, nhưng đại công đức giúp Bích Hà tông ngăn cơn sóng dữ của Thẩm Kiều, mọi người đều biết cho nên khi thấy Thẩm Kiều, đều phản ứng giống như Phạm Nguyên Bạch. Cũng vì nể mặt Thẩm Kiều, cho nên Yến Vô Sư và Vũ Văn Tụng cùng hắn một đường lên núi, cũng không có ai chịu mở miệng hỏi câu nghi vấn.

Chỉ là dung mạo của Yến Vô Sư quá chói mắt, khó tránh khỏi nhận tới rất nhiền đánh giá tò mò, so sánh lại, Vũ Văn Tụng ngược lại trở nên quá mờ nhạt.

Triệu Trì Doanh lúc đó đang nghị sự cùng Nhạc Côn Trì, nghe nói Thẩm Kiều đã trở lại, vội vàng tự mình đi ra đón.

Cách biệt nhiều ngày, phong thái Triệu Trì Doanh vẫn như trước. Dung mạo của nàng không tính là tuyệt mỹ, nhưng cũng là giai nhân thanh tú. Thân phận chưởng môn một phái làm cho nàng có được khí chất ung dung hơn hẳn các cô gái bình thường. Phần khí độ này, ngay cả trên người tông chủ Nguyên Tú Tú của Hợp Hoan tông, Thẩm Kiều cũng chưa từng nhìn thấy.

Triệu Trì Doanh chắp tay cười nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng cuối cùng đã trở lại rồi. Thái Sơn giáp với Đông Hải, cách Trường An ngàn dặm xa xôi, tin tức lan truyền chậm, sự tích ngươi ở ngoài thành Trường An lấy một địch ba, chúng ta mới vừa nghe nói không lâu, còn đang vì phong thái của Thẩm đạo trưởng mà ngưỡng mộ. Không ngờ vừa nhắc tới Tào Tháo, Tào Tháo liền tới!”

Thẩm Kiều đáp lễ: “Lần này ta đi chính là một thời gian dài, bỏ Thập Ngũ lại đây, làm phiền đến Triệu tông chủ và chư vị rồi!”

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Thẩm đạo trưởng nói quá lời rồi. Thập Ngũ là đứa nhỏ tốt, còn ít tuổi đã tự biết chăm sóc mình, không cần người ngoài đốc thúc, mỗi ngày trời chưa sáng đều đã cùng đệ tử Bích Hà tông luyện tập, chăm chỉ không ngừng, không một ngày ngừng lại.”

Thẩm Kiều nghe vậy liền thấy vui mừng, lại cùng Nhạc Côn Trì hàn huyên thêm mấy lời.

Triệu Trì Doanh sớm đã nhìn thấy một lớn một nhỏ phía sau hắn, lúc này liền cười nói: “Không biết hai vị này là?”

Thẩm Kiều ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Một vị là Yến tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông, còn đứa nhỏ này tên là Vũ Văn Tụng, là hài tử ta mang từ Trường An về.”

Từ Trường An đến, lại mang họ Vũ Văn, chỉ cần là người đã từng nghe qua đoạn điển cố Thẩm Kiều đối chiến Hợp Hoan tông, ở trong thiên quân vạn mã, đem đứa nhỏ mồ côi của tộc Vũ Văn ra ngoài, liền không khó đoán ra thân phận của Vũ Văn Tụng.

Chỉ là lực chú ý của quần chúng lại đều bị nửa câu đầu của hắn hấp dẫn.

Người có tên, cây có bóng. Thân phận tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông vừa mới lộ ra, phản ứng của tất cả mọi người đều là chấn động, ánh mắt nhìn về phía Yến Vô Sư nhất thời đều trở nên phức tạp, có kính nể, có kiêng kỵ, có khiếp sợ, còn cả không dám tin tưởng vân vân, không thiếu cái nào.

Phần lớn đệ tử trong Bích Hà tông tuy chưa từng tận mắt nhìn thấy Yến Vô Sư, nhưng cũng không gây trở ngại cho việc bọn họ đã nghe tới rất nhiều truyền thuyết liên quan đến y. Đối với bọn họ mà nói, Kỳ Phượng Các và Thôi Từ Vọng đã gần như là nhân vật ở trong truyền thuyết, mà một Yến Vô Sư gần như có thể cùng hai vị đó đánh ngang tay, nội lực sánh ngang, cũng rất nhanh đã biến thành tồn tại như truyền thuyết.

Dưới đủ loại ánh mắt đánh giá chuyên chú như vậy, Yến Vô Sư đứng chắp tay, vẻ mặt bình thản, không hề có nửa phần khó chịu, hiển nhiên đã sớm quen.

Thẩm Kiều xuống núi cứu người, ở trong đó trải qua bao nhiêu khúc chiết, Triệu Trì Doanh đều có nghe nói, nhưng dù sao cũng cách quá xa, điều biết được cũng không rõ ràng lắm. Nàng không nghĩ tới Thẩm Kiều đi cứu người, mà ngay cả người cũng mang được về, lập tức kinh ngạc không thôi, một lát mới lấy lại tinh thần, chắp tay nói: “Cửu ngưỡng đại danh Yến tông chủ đã lâu, tại hạ là Triệu Trì Doanh của Bích Hà tông, cung nghênh Yến tông chủ đại giá quang lâm, chỉ là môn phái nghèo nàn, nếu có chỗ nào chiêu đãi không chu đáo, kính xin bao dung!”

Với thân phận chưởng môn một phái như Triệu Trì Doanh, thái độ này đã có thể nói là hết sức lễ độ trịnh trọng.

Dù sao Yến Vô Sư nổi tiếng hỉ nộ vô thường, Triệu Trì Doanh cũng không muốn vì chút thất lễ này mà khiến đối phương không vui.

Yến Vô Sư: “Triệu tông chủ xử sự công chính, gia phong nghiêm cẩn, ta đã sớm nghe nói. Dọc đường đi, A Kiều cũng tán dương rất nhiều đối với Triệu tông chủ, hôm nay tận mắt thấy, quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền. Hi vọng ta tùy tiện đến thăm sẽ không gây khó dễ cho Triệu tông chủ.”

Ô, trả lời rất bình thường mà!

Không chỉ Triệu Trì Doanh bất ngờ, mà ngay cả Thẩm Kiều cũng cảm thấy kinh ngạc.

Giờ khắc này, Yến Vô Sư mặt nở nụ cười, ôn hòa lễ độ, khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới đều tản ra khí chất “Dễ nói chuyện”, không nhìn ra nửa điểm hung hăng làm bậy của người trong Ma Môn.

Chỉ là cách xưng hô “A Kiều” này có vẻ hơi thân mật quá mức. Thẩm Kiều nghe nhiều rồi cũng coi như chết lặng, chỉ là người ngoài lại cảm thấy có chút kỳ lạ, nhưng lại không nói ra được nguyên cớ trong đó, chỉ cho rằng quan hệ của Thẩm Kiều và tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông không giống bình thường.

Có đoạn mở đầu tốt như vậy, mọi chuyện sau đó cũng thông thuận hơn nhiều. Hai bên đáp lễ nhau, từng người ngồi xuống. Thập Ngũ nghe được tin chạy tới, sư đồ gặp mặt lại là một hồi càm động. Thập Ngũ quấn quýt tình thâm, trước mặt mọi người không chút ngại ngùng mà trực tiếp bổ nhào vào trong lòng Thẩm Kiều. Thẩm Kiều thấy hắn cao lên một chút, cũng cảm thấy vui mừng.

Vũ Văn Tụng ở bên cạnh đánh giá vị sư huynh tương lai này, sau cơn hiếu kỳ, lại có chút thất vọng.

Rõ ràng tuổi của đối phương còn lớn hơn mình, sao ngôn hành cử chỉ so với mình còn mềm yếu hơn vậy. Cứ ỷ lại vào sư tôn như vậy, lúc nào mới có thể tự lập đây?

Nó lại quên mất, chính mình lúc vừa rời Trường An, lòng luôn hoảng sợ, mỗi đêm đều cần phải nhìn thấy thân ảnh Thẩm Kiều mới có thể an tâm đi vào giấc ngủ.

Những tâm tư tiểu nhi nữ này tạm thời không nhắc tới, Triệu Trì Doanh nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Thẩm đạo trưởng trở về thật đúng lúc. Hiện giờ nhân số trong Bích Hà tông héo tàn, cần nhanh chóng thu nhận đệ tử mới. Ta và sư huynh đang phát sầu vì chuyện này. Không biết Thẩm đạo trưởng có ý kiến nào không?”

Nhạc Côn Trì uyển chuyển nói: “Tông chủ, mấy người Thẩm đạo trưởng vừa tới, đi đường mệt mỏi khổ cực, có phải nên nghỉ ngơi một chút rồi hãy bàn không?”

Được hắn nhắc nhở, Triệu Trì Doanh có chút ngượng ngùng: “Sư huynh nói phải, là ta nóng vội rồi, trước hết bảo Nguyên Bạch dẫn mọi người đi nghỉ ngơi đã. Thẩm đạo trưởng có muốn ở lại gian phòng lần trước không?”

Thẩm Kiều gật đầu: “Rất tốt, khiến Triệu tông chủ phí tâm rồi. Thất lang ở sát vách Thập Ngũ là được rồi, cũng tiện cho hai đứa nó làm quen với nhau.”

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Được, phía đông bản môn có một tòa trúc lâu, chính là nơi chuyên dành cho khách quý, nếu như Yến tông chủ không chê, có thể ngủ lại nơi đó.”

Gian nhà lần trước Thẩm Kiều ở chính là chỗ cho trưởng lão trong phái. Điều này cũng chính là Bích Hà tông không coi hắn như người ngoài, nhưng nếu cũng để Yến Vô Sư ở đó, ngược lại lại như có chút sơ suất.

Yến Vô Sư lại nói: “Không nên phiền toái như thế, ta ở cùng nơi với A Kiều là được.”

Biểu tình của Triệu Trì Doanh hơi ngưng lại: “A? Cái này có hơi bất tiện không?”

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày: “Có gì mà bất tiện, xuất môn bên ngoài, chúng ta cũng an bài như thế, bản tọa không biết đã ở cùng hắn mấy lần rồi.”

Tuy rằng chuyện thật sự là như thế, nhưng mà từ trong miệng y nói ra lại giống như có ý vị khác, cho nên Thẩm Kiều không thể không nói: “Xuất môn bên ngoài, hành sự khó tránh khỏi không kiêng kỵ, cũng không phải chuyện gì quá đáng. Chỉ là hiện giờ nếu có thể khiến Yến tông chủ ở thoải mái hơn, thì đừng nên từ chối, như vậy không khỏi phụ mất ý tốt của Triệu tông chủ.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không hề gì, quan hệ giữa ta và A Kiều không phải bình thường. Hắn đối với Bích Hà tông khen ngợi rất nhiều, vì vậy các ngươi cũng không cần coi bản tọa như người ngoài, tùy ý là được. Sát vách phòng hắn không đến nỗi ngay cả một gian nhà trống cũng không có chứ?”

Tuy là y chỉ đứng đó cười nói, nhưng Triệu Trì Doanh lại rõ ràng cảm nhận được uy thế khiếp người, dưới ánh mắt như vậy, ngay cả da đầu cũng khó tránh khỏi mà căng thẳng, còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ, miệng đã thốt lên: “Có thì có…”

Yến Vô Sư khẽ mỉm cười: “Vậy không phải là được rồi sao.”

Nụ cười này của y, cùng với vừa rồi lại có chút khác biệt. Triệu Trình Doanh rõ ràng cảm thấy áp lực đặt trên thân nhẹ đi không ít.

Nàng âm thầm thở phào nhẹ nhõm, vội gọi Phạm Nguyên Bạch tới, bảo hắn dẫn mấy người đi nghỉ ngơi.

Đợi đám người Thẩm Kiều đi rồi, phòng nghị sự chỉ còn lại hai huynh muội, Nhạc Côn Trì lộ ra vẻ mặt như trút được gánh nặng: “Yến tông chủ muốn ở sát vách ai, cũng không phải là không có gian trống, vậy cứ kệ y đi. Ta thấy Thẩm đạo trưởng không kiên quyết phản đối, rõ ràng là ngầm đồng ý. Vừa rồi ta vốn định khuyên ngươi đừng nên làm trái ý tứ của Yến tông chủ, ai biết lại suýt chút nữa nói không ra lời.”

Hắn không biết sở dĩ Thẩm Kiều không kiên quyết phản đối, là vì biết có phản đối cũng vô dụng.

Triệu Trì Doanh cười khổ: “Không sợ sư huynh cười nhạo, chứ ta cũng không tốt hơn huynh bao nhiêu. Bích Hà tông và Hoán Nguyệt tông vốn không có qua lại, miếu nhỏ không chứa nổi đại phật, cũng không biết lần này y đến đây làm gì, liệu có gây bất lợi cho Bích Hà tông ta không?”

Nhạc Côn Trì ngược lại nhìn thoáng hơn: “Có Thẩm đạo trưởng ở đó, chắc cũng không sao đâu. Nghe nói tính tình Yến Vô Sư biến đổi thất thường, chúng ta chỉ cần cẩn thận một chút là được, bảo môn hạ đệ tử cẩn thận lời nói, tránh đắc tội với y.”

Triệu Trì Doanh gật đầu: “Cứ thế đi.”

Lại nói đến Phạm Nguyên Bạch dẫn mấy người Thẩm Kiều đi đến gian phòng để nghỉ ngơi, khu nhà này quét dọn quanh năm, vô cùng sạch sẽ, bên trong còn bày chút phong lan thủy trúc, đặc biệt trang nhã.

“Yến tông chủ và Thẩm đạo trưởng có cần gì cứ sai người nói một tiếng, bất cứ lúc nào chúng ta cũng đợi lệnh.” Phạm Nguyên Bạch vốn còn muốn nói thêm vài câu với Thẩm Kiều, nhưng thấy Yến Vô Sư trước sau như một đứng yên bên cạnh, cái gì cũng đều không nói ra được, chỉ có thể cứng ngắc nói xong, vội vàng kết thúc cuộc đối thoại này, chạy trối chết.

Thập Ngũ niên kỷ còn nhỏ, lại không cảm thấy rõ lắm. Hắn đợi mãi mới đến lúc Thẩm Kiều nói chuyện với mấy người Triệu Trì Doanh xong, nhân lúc rảnh rỗi muốn nói chút chuyện. Tuy rằng bên cạnh còn có một Yến Vô Sư và Vũ Văn Tụng, cũng không khiến hắn cảm thấy trở ngại, vội vàng lôi kéo Thẩm Kiều kể lể sự nhớ thương của mình: “Sư tôn, chuyến này người đi cũng quá lâu rồi, đệ tử thật sự rất nhớ a.”

Thẩm Kiều xoa đầu hắn nói: “Sư phụ ở bên ngoài, tất nhiên cũng rất nhớ con. Nghe nói con sống ở Bích Hà tông rất tốt, có phải cao lên một chút rồi không?”

Thập Ngũ có chút ngượng ngùng gật gật đầu: “Mấy sư huynh trong Bích Hà tông đối với con rất tốt. Sư tôn đi rồi, ngày nào con cũng luyện kiếm, không dám phụ kỳ vọng của sư tôn. Hiện tại con đã có thể đem toàn bộ Thương Lãng Kiếm Quyết đánh ra rồi!”

Trong những lời này còn kéo theo mấy phần làm nũng cùng mong được khích lệ. Vũ Văn Tụng không nhịn được âm thầm bĩu môi, bụng nói người này còn lớn hơn ta vài tuổi đấy, chẳng lẽ sau này ta phải gọi hắn là sư huynh?

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Vậy sao, vậy bây giờ con đánh cho ta xem qua nào.”

Thập Ngũ chần chờ: “Như vậy có quấy rầy sư tôn nghỉ ngơi không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đêm qua chúng ta đã nghỉ ngơi dưới chân núi rồi, hiện giờ còn chưa tới trưa, canh giờ còn sớm, sư phụ không mệt.”

Nghe thấy lời này, Thập Ngũ vô cùng cao hứng mà chạy đi lấy kiếm của mình tới.

Nó học kiếm chưa được một năm, trên kiếm đạo cũng chỉ mới coi như vừa nhập môn, cho nên kiếm trong tay chỉ là kiếm gỗ, chứ không phải kiếm thật.

Dưới cái nhìn của ba người, nó đứng nghiêm hành lễ, vươn tay kéo một đường kiếm, đánh ra thức mở đầu, tay nâng kiếm hạ, từng chiêu từng thức có bài có bản, đúng quy đúng củ, không thể nói là kém cỏi, đương nhiên cũng không coi là quá suất sắc. So với thiên tư của Vũ Văn Tụng, vẫn là kém một chút. Nhưng mà Thập Ngũ tự biết mình thiên phú bình thường, cho nên tự cố gắng gấp vội, một bộ kiếm pháp cũng đánh ra rất thành thạo.

“Xin sư tôn chỉ điểm.” Thập Ngũ thi kiếm đứng yên, nghiêm nghiêm túc túc nói.

Thẩm Kiều không muốn đả kích nó, chọn ưu điểm nói trước: “Chiêu thức khá thuần thục, có thể thấy bình thường luôn chăm chỉ khổ luyện, thời gian này quả thực không có lười biếng.”

Sau đó mới nói: “Chỉ là trong kiếm pháp còn một vài chiêu thức sử dụng không đúng, sau này sẽ ảnh hưởng tới uy lực. Sư phụ chỉ từng biểu diễn trước mặt con một lần, cũng khó cho con có thể nhớ rõ tất cả. Hiện giờ ta diễn lại từ đầu tới cuối bộ kiếm pháp kia lần nữa, con nhớ chú ý thật kỹ, sau đó tự đối chiếu với chính mình.”

Thập Ngũ nghiêm túc nói: “Dạ.”

Thẩm Kiều không dùng Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm, mà chỉ cầm lấy kiếm gỗ trong tay nó, khẽ mỉm cười: “Thương Lãng Kiếm Quyết, tên như ý nghĩa, thương hải vô biên, sóng trào mãnh liệt, đá lớn bị nước biển nhấn chìm vô số lần, cũng vô số lần theo đó nổi lên khỏi mặt nước, nhật quang sáng lạn, ào ào hùng tráng, đây là cảnh tượng huy hoàng cỡ nào. Người luyện bộ kiếm pháp này, tất phải có lòng dạ biển nạp trăm sông, mới có thể phát huy được tinh túy của nó. Lên Thái Sơn mà nhìn biển lớn, con đừng ngại lên cao nhìn ra xa một chút, dần dần lâu ngày, tự có thể ngộ.”

Lời này vừa dứt, không đợi Thập Ngũ phản ứng, hắn liền nâng kiếm!

Cùng là một cây kiếm gỗ, ở trong tay hai người khác nhau, lại phát huy ra uy lực khác nhau. Nếu nói Thập Ngũ chỉ là mới vừa tìm thấy đường, một bộ kiếm pháp đánh ra cũng thường thường không có gì là lạ, khiến Vũ Văn Tụng cảm thấy quá nhàm chán. Vậy thì khi Thẩm Kiều tay nâng kiếm hạ, nó lại trợn to hai mắt, khó mà tin tưởng bộ kiếm pháp người trước người sau dùng là một.

Kiếm phong gột rửa, kiếm ảnh tầng tầng, cho dù chưa dùng tới chân khí, thanh kiếm gỗ này cũng chẳng khác gì mà tỏa sáng lộng lẫy. Kèm theo biến chiêu Thẩm Kiều đánh ra, Vũ Văn Tụng dường như thật sự nhìn thấy sóng lớn cuộn trào nơi biển lớn, phi vũ hóa vân, thanh hồng nhập thủy, trong ngàn trượng sóng bạc, chỉ độc một người.

Trước mắt như chỉ còn lại một người này, trong đất trong trời cũng chỉ còn lại một người này.

Mặc dù một bộ kiếm pháp múa ra rất mau, Thẩm Kiều nghiêm thân đứng lại, mắt Vũ Văn Tụng lại vẫn lưu lại ở cảnh tượng vừa rồi, mãi không lái đi được.

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười: “A Kiều trên lĩnh vực kiếm đạo, có thể nói là xuất thần nhập hóa, đạt đến cảnh giới tông sư rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều mỉm cười: “Đa tạ Yến tông chủ nâng đỡ.”

Hắn múa kiếm tất nhiên không phải vì muốn chiếm được tán thưởng của Yến Vô Sư, mà là vì hai đứa nhỏ Thập Ngũ và Vũ Văn Tụng: “Các con có ngẫm ra được điều gì không?”

Thập Ngũ lúng ta lúng túng nói: “Thứ cho đệ tử miệng lưỡi ngốc nghếch, chỉ cảm thấy xúc động dâng trào, như có rất nhiều thứ muốn trào ra từ trong ngực, nhưng bảo miêu tả ra thì, không miêu tả được ạ.”

Thẩm Kiều ôn thanh nói: “Không hề gì, không ai có thể vừa nhìn đã có thể lập tức thành công, con chứ chậm rãi lĩnh ngộ, có điều gì không hiểu có thể tới hỏi ta.”

Thập Ngũ cung kính nói dạ.

Thẩm Kiều lại hỏi Vũ Văn Tụng: “Con còn chưa nhập môn, những ngày qua chỉ luyện được chút công phu tĩnh tọa dưỡng thần, không nói ra được cũng không sao.”

Vũ Văn Tụng: “Trong lòng quả thực có thiên ngôn vạn ngữ, chỉ có vài lời có thể nói ra.”

Từ xưa tới nay, ngữ khí nói chuyện của nó luôn ở trạng thái ông cụ non, Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy buồn cười: “Là mấy lời nào?”

Vũ Văn Tụng: “Phảng phất hề nhược khinh vân chi tế nguyệt, phiêu diêu hề nhược lưu phong chi hồi tuyết. Viễn nhi vọng chi, kiểu nhược thái dương thăng triêu hà; bách nhi sát chi, chước nhược phù cừ xuất lục ba*.”

_*Dịch nghĩa:_ _Phảng phất như mặt trăng bị mây nhẹ che lấp, Phiêu diêu như tuyết bị gió thổi cuốn lên, từ xa ngắm nhìn, trắng như ráng mặt trời lên trong sương sớm, tới gần nhìn kỹ, rực rỡ như hoa sen lên khỏi dòng nước trong._

Đây là “Lạc thần phú” nội dung ca ngợi mỹ mạo của Lạc thần.

 _**chú ý:_ _Tương truyền nàng Phục phi trong bài phú này chính là chỉ Chân thị, một trong những tuyệt đại mỹ nhân đời Tam Quốc. Chân thị tên thật là Chân Lạc (có nơi nói là Chân Phục ). Đời xưa có câu “Hà Bắc hữu Chân Phục, Giang Nam hữu nhị Kiều” đủ để thấy sắc đẹp khuynh nước khuynh thành. Nàng vốn xuất thân phú hộ, được gả cho Viên Hy, con trai của Viên Thiệu. Sau trận Phì Thuỷ, Tào Tháo diệt Viên Thiệu ở Nghiệp Thành, vì đã nghe đến sắc đẹp của nàng nên sai quân vào tìm kiếm, nhưng Tào Phi đã sai quân lui ra và tự vào bắt được Chân thị mang về, sau đó đã xin Tào Tháo cho cưới nàng làm vợ. Sau này Tào Phi lên ngôi Nguỵ Văn Đế (năm 220) thì nàng là hoàng hậu._

_Tuy nhiên khi Chân thị về cung nhà Nguỵ, Tào Thực gặp nàng cũng si mê tha thiết, Chân thị đối với Tào Thực cũng có chút chân tình, nhưng về cơ bản đó chỉ là mối tình đơn phương vô vọng. Hôn nhân của Chân thị với Tào Phi cũng không đem lại hạnh phúc vì Chân thị không có tình cảm. Về sau Tào Phi lại sủng ái một phi tần khác là Quách thị. Phần vì Chân thị bị Quách thị gièm pha, phần vì Tào Phi cũng nghi ngờ tình cảm giữ Chân thị và Tào Thực, nên đày Chân thị ra Nghiệp Thành rồi sau đó ép phải chết (năm 223), tiếp theo lập Quách thị làm hoàng hậu, con của Chân thị là Tào Duệ làm thái tử (sau trở thành Nguỵ Minh Đế)._

_Sau khi Chân thị chết, có lần Tào Thực vào cung, Tào Phi đem một số đồ dùng của Chân thị đưa cho, trong đó có chiếc gối ngọc chẩm. Tào Thực thấy vật nhớ người, khi trở về đất phong ở Quyên Thành, qua sông Lạc, đêm trú trong thuyền, mơ thấy nàng. Khi tỉnh dậy hạ bút viết bài Cảm Chân phú này, sau đổi tên thành Lạc thần phú. Bài phú này, như trong phần nội dung có ghi rõ, chịu ảnh hưởng rất nhiều từ Cao Đường phú và Thần nữ phú của Tống Ngọc ._

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Hắn có chút dở khóc dở cười, nhưng không thể không nói, Vũ Văn Tụng quả thực bắt được một ý chính trong Thương Lãng kiếm quyết, đó chính là “Lòng có muôn hình vạn trạng, kiếm hạ thư thái phiêu dật”.

Từ điểm này mà xem, tư chất của Vũ Văn Tụng quả thực mạnh hơn Thập Ngũ một chút.

Yến Vô Sư không tiếng động cười lạnh: “Thằng nhóc này một chút căn cơ võ công cũng không có, nhưng đọc “Lạc thần phú” lại rất sắc sảo a. Thiên tư như vậy nếu dùng trên miệng lưỡi thì thật lãng phí, vẫn nên để bản tọa tự tay mài giũa nó một chút đi!”

Dứt lời, không đợi người khác phản ứng lại, một chưởng liền đạt lên vai Vũ Văn Tụng. Người kia a một tiếng, thân thể không tự chủ được mà chìm xuống, sau đó huyệt đạo trên nửa người nó đều bị điểm trúng!

“Yến tông chủ?” Vũ Văn Tụng trợn mắt há mồm, duy trì động tác bị ép thành trung bình tấn, hoàn toàn không thể động đậy, thảm nhất chính là nó hoàn toàn không biết mình nói sai làm sai chỗ nào a.

Yến Vô Sư thấy Thẩm Kiều há mồm muốn nói, cười như không cười nói: “Nói năng ngả ngớn với sư phụ, cho dù là ở cái nơi mà đám các ngươi coi như Ma Môn là Hoán Nguyệt tông, cũng phải dùng tội luận xử. A Kiều, ngươi dạy đồ đệ ôn nhu như vậy, vẫn nên để ta tới giúp ngươi dạy chúng chút quy củ.”

Thẩm Kiều nghiêm mặt: “Cuối cùng Yến tông chủ cũng coi như không cướp đồ đệ của ta nữa?”

Yến Vô Sư chậm rãi nói: “Suy nghĩ cho tính mạng của nó, vẫn không đoạt là hơn, không thì bản tọa sợ thu tên đồ đệ này mới ngày đầu tiên đã muốn xuống tay hạ sát đồ đệ rồi.”

…….

Ngày gặp mặt đầu tiên, ngoại trừ Thẩm Kiều và Thập Ngũ, chưa từng có ai nhìn thấy Yến Vô Sư đối xử với Vũ Văn Tụng như thế nào, cho nên tất cả đệ tử trong Bích Hà tông đều cảm thấy y là một người rất dễ thân cận, hoàn toàn khác với trong truyền thuyết.

Nhưng ngày thứ hai, bọn họ liền phát hiện mình sai rồi.

Chúng đệ tử đánh bài tập buổi sáng, cùng nhau luận bàn võ thuận trên quảng trường môn phái. Yến Vô Sư đứng chắp tay bên cạnh, cho dù là Nhạc Côn Trì hay Triệu Trì Doanh tự biểu diễn mẫu, y đều có thể moi ra được sai lầm, tặng kèm theo đó là ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng của kẻ từ trên cao nhìn xuống.

Đệ tử Bích Hà tông có bất mãn trong lòng, chủ động tiến lên khiêu chiến, không ngoài suy đoán, từng người từng người bị y đánh ngã trên đất, cuối cùng ngay cả Triệu Trì Doanh và Nhạc Côn Trì đều thua dưới tay y. Chờ đến trưa, khi Thẩm Kiều bế quan xong, nghe tiếng gió chạy tới, Yến Vô Sư đã đem toàn bộ Bích Hà tông, từ trên xuống dưới bới móc một lần.

Đương nhiên, với năng lực của Yến tông chủ, muốn diệt phái nhà người ta cũng chẳng phải việc gì khó, nhưng ngươi đường đường là một cao thủ cấp độ tông sư, không tìm đối thủ có lực lượng tương đương để luận bàn thì thôi, chủ động chạy tới môn phái nhỏ nhà người ta bắt nạt là muốn làm gì? Cũng không phải là vì muốn tìm chút cảm giác thành tựu, khiến cho mình toàn thân khoan khoái đó chứ?

Nếu không phải có Thẩm Kiều ở đó, Bích Hà tông gần như là cho rằng người nọ tới là vì muốn phá hoại.

Thẩm Kiều đối mặt với tàn binh bại tướng đầy đất, chỉ có thể cười khổ xin lỗi Triệu Trì Doanh.

Triệu Trì Doanh cũng vẫn coi như có chút khí tiết, trái lại xua tay cười nói: “Chỉ là Yến tông chủ thấy võ công của chúng ta không ra sao, ra tay dạy dỗ chút thôi. Có thể có được cơ duyên như vậy, Bích Hà tông cao hứng còn không kịp.”

Nàng nói những lời này, mọi người cũng cảm thấy hình như quả thật là như vậy.

Trong bọn họ có rất nhiều người, có lẽ cả đời cũng không thể đạt được đến độ cao võ công của chưởng môn, chứ đừng nói gì tới bóng lưng của Yến Vô Sư. Mọi người đều có lòng ngóng trông kẻ mạnh, có thể cùng Yến Vô Sư giao tranh một hồi, đừng nói là bị đánh bị tra tấn, cho dù là bị thương nặng khắp người, cũng coi như đáng giá, không uổng cuộc đời học võ này.

Ý nghĩ này một khi sinh ra, ánh mắt chúng đệ tử nhìn Yến Vô Sư, từ sợ hãi bất mãn, lập tức biến thành kính nể ngóng trông.

Nhạc Côn Trì đang khoanh tay cảm thán sư muội quả thực có phong độ chưởng môn, liền nghe bên cạnh có người sâu xa nói: “Âm thầm quý mến hai mươi mấy năm, nhưng rốt cục cũng không dám mở miệng biểu lộ, cảm giác này thế nào, bản tọa chưa bao giờ lĩnh hội được, vẫn xin chỉ giáo.”

Một câu này phảng phất như nhất tiễn xuyên tâm, trực tiếp bắn trúng vào nơi bí ẩn sâu kín trong lòng mình, Nhạc Côn Trì nghe mà sởn cả tóc gáy, mặt mũi biến hẳn.

Hắn thấy biểu tình của Yến Vô Sư, nhất thời giống như thấy quỷ.

Còn không đợi Nhạc Côn Trì mở miệng, Thẩm Kiều liền ở bên cạnh đem Yến Vô Sư lôi đi.

Yến Vô Sư cũng không phản kháng, tùy ý để Thẩm Kiều kéo hắn sang chỗ khác, trên mặt vẫn còn duy trì thần sắc cười tủm tỉm.

Thẩm Kiều đỡ trán: “Yến tông chủ, lẽ nào ngươi rất rảnh rỗi sao?”

Yến Vô Sư ngạc nhiên nói: “Sao lại rảnh rỗi? Mỗi ngày đều phải đùa giỡn ngươi, còn phải đi chỉ điểm cho một đám vô dụng, rất là bận rộn đấy.”

Thẩm Kiều giật giật khóe miệng, không nói nửa ngày, mãi mới tìm lại được thanh âm của mình: “Ngươi vốn nên ở Trường An nâng đỡ chủ mới, lại ngàn dặm xa xôi cùng ta tới Bích Hà tông, chỉ sợ không phải là vì mấy việc tẻ nhạt như du sơn ngoạn thủ hay đùa cợt người bên ngoài. Chuyện đến nước này, Yến tông chủ còn không chịu nói cho ta biết ý đồ đến sao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi đổi cách xưng hô, bản tọa liền cân nhắc nói cho ngươi biết, thế nào?”

Thẩm Kiều khó hiểu nói: “Xưng hô gì cơ?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Yến lang thì sao?”

“….” Thẩm Kiều thầm nghĩ quả nhiên là đang đùa ta. Hắn không nói một lời, quay đầu đi thẳng.


	93. Chapter 93

“Bố cục giang hồ sắp có biến đổi lớn, nếu ngươi muốn tới Huyền Đô Sơn, tới sớm không bằng tới muộn.”

Một câu nói của Yến Vô Sư, thành công khiến Thẩm Kiều dừng bước.

Người kia đầu tiên là ngẩn ra, sau đó hỏi: “Sao ngươi biết ta muốn tới Huyền Đô Sơn?”

Yến Vô Sư cười khẽ: “A Kiều, tâm sự của ngươi đều viết hết lên mặt rồi, hiểu ngươi như ta, sao lại không thấy được?”

Thảm Kiều không ý thức được Yến Vô Sư đang trêu đùa mình, trái lại chỉ cảm thấy ánh mắt đối phương quá sắc bén, liếc mắt một cái đã có thể nhìn thấu tâm sự của mình. Riêng phần bản lĩnh này, cho dù lời nói có chút ác liệt, cũng coi như lấy sở trường bù sở đoảng vì vậy đàng hoàng khiêm tốn thỉnh giáo: “Lời xưng hô ta thật sự không gọi được, mà cho dù gọi được, cũng chỉ khiến ngươi vui một chút, có tác dụng gì? Bàn về khả năng xem người xem chuyện, ta quả thực kém xa ngươi. Cho nên khẩn cầu Yến tông chủ thật lòng nói cho ta biết, ta nguyện dùng thứ khác để thay thế.”

Yến Vô Sư cười tủm tỉm: “Vậy được thôi, ngươi nhớ đó, ngươi nợ ta một lần.”

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút, gật gật đầu: “Chỉ cần không bắt ta đi làm chuyện thương thiên hại lý, vi phạm luân thường đạo nghĩa là được.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Giết người, dưới cái nhìn của ta, là vì giúp thiên đại giảm bớt một tạo vật lãng phí có khả năng gieo họa, cũng không tính là thương thiên hại lý gì, tại sao ngươi lại không chịu làm?”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Nếu ngươi cứ cãi chày cãi cối như vậy, vậy thì coi như ta chưa từng hỏi.”

Hắn dứt lời liền muốn đi, lại bị Yến Vô Sư ngăn cản, người kia cười nói: “Được rồi được rồi, cũng chỉ là trêu ngươi chút thôi, những chuyện ngươi cho là thương thiên hại lý kia, bản tọa một cái cũng không bắt ngươi làm, vậy đã được chưa?”

Quan hệ giữa hai người hiện giờ rất là vi diệu, nếu nói là kẻ địch, vậy cũng không hẳn là như thế, nhưng nếu nói là bằng hữu, vậy cũng không giống hình thức mà bằng hữu bình thường vẫn ở chung. Ít nhất, những người như Triệu Trì Doanh, Nhạc Côn Trì mà Thẩm Kiều quen biết kia, cũng sẽ không dùng ngữ khí như vậy để nói chuyện với hắn.

Thẩm Kiều thậm chí không nghĩ tới những từ ngữ kia lại có chút mập mờ, thân mật khiêu khích, chỉ cảm thấy Yến Vô Sư vốn là như vậy, hỉ nộ vô thường, tùy tâm sở dục, quen rồi cũng thôi, nhân tiện nói: “Vậy xin Yến tông chủ chỉ giáo.”

Thấy không khí không sai biệt lắm, yến Vô Sư thấy đủ rồi cũng thôi: “Ngươi biết Hàn Phượng chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Là Hàn Phượng từng cùng Mục Đề Bà xưng là tam quý của Tề quốc? Ta nhớ nữ nhi của hắn chính là đệ tử ngoại môn của Bích Hà Tông, ngày đó ở Nghiệp thành từng có dịp gặp qua một lần. Chỉ là khi đó mắt ta còn chưa nhìn thấy, cũng không rõ tướng mạo dáng dấp của nàng ra sao?”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Đúng, ta suýt chút nữa thì quên mất việc này. A Kiều nhà ta quá tốt đẹp, lúc đó khó trách nàng bị khuynh đảo, còn muốn nhân cơ hội tiếp cận ngươi nhỉ?”

Thẩm Kiều không rõ: “Tại sao đột nhiên lại nhắc đến nàng, chẳng lẽ chỉ vì nàng có quan hệ với Bích Hà Tông? Cái này cũng là mục đích ngươi đến Bích Hà Tông sao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Đúng, cũng không hẳn là thế. Ta đến Bích Hà tông có ba nguyên nhân, nàng cũng chỉ là một trong số đó, hơn nữa cũng không phải là cái trọng yếu nhất. Hàn Phượng theo Cao Vĩ đầu hàng triều Chu, nàng lại ngược lại, đối lập với sự trung tâm của cha, kiên trì muốn nâng Cao Thiệu Nghĩa lên làm chủ, giúp hắn phục quốc. Vì mối liên hệ giữa nàng và Bích Hà Tông, rất có thể nàng sẽ đến đây tìm kiếm sự trợ giúp từ sư môn, khiến sư môn cũng gia nhập trận doanh phục Tề.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Sau khi Bích Hà tông gặp chuyện, nguyên khí đại thương, hữu tâm vô lực. Hơn nữa Triệu tông chủ một lòng muốn để môn phái rời xa tranh chấp chính quyền thế tục. Mặc dù Hàn Nga Anh có đến đây, nàng chưa chắc đã đáp ứng thỉnh cầu như vậy.”

Yến Vô Sư không phản đối: “Trong lòng ngươi hiểu rõ, nhưng mấy người trong cuộc lại luôn mơ hồ, không hẳn thấy được. Việc này tốt nhất ngươi nên tìm cơ hội nói rõ ràng với Triệu Trì Doanh. Tề quốc muốn phục quốc, tất nhiên muốn tới cầu người Đột Quyết giúp đỡ. Bích Hà tông là môn phái nhỏ, nếu như không biết tự lượng sức, cấu kết cùng đám người Đột Quyết, mai sau này sẽ không có kết thúc tử tế.”

Thẩm Kiều ngạc nhiên nói: “Ta thấy Triệu tông chủ không giống người hồ đồ như vậy. Dường như Yến tông chủ có thành kiến rất lớn đối với nàng, lẽ nào lúc trước nàng từng đắc tội ngươi sao?”

Yến Vô Sư không trả lời câu hỏi này, chuyển đề tài: “Vũ Văn Uân trọng dụng lão lừa trọc Tuyết Đình, lại vừa đề bạt Hợp Hoang tông không có chút quan hệ nào, đơn giản là vì muốn cân bằng thế lực hai bên. Cái này là do thuật đế vương làm hại. Hắn cảm thấy như vậy mới càng có thể giúp mình khống chế tất cả. Nhưng không phải ai cũng là kẻ ngu, người ta sao không nhận ra dụng tâm của hắn, Tuyết Đình cũng được, Hợp Hoan Tông cũng thế, bọn họ đều sẽ mượn cơ hội này để trắng trợn thu nạp thế lực.”

Thẩm Kiều suy tư: “Đây cũng là nguyên nhân ngươi nói bố cục giang hồ sẽ phát sinh biến hóa sao? Hoán Nguyệt tông từ sáng chuyển vào tối, giấu tài tất nhiên là chuyện tốt, nhưng nếu như Hợp Hoan tông kịch liệt mở rộng thế lực, tất nhiên cũng sẽ nảy sinh xung đột với các ngươi thôi. Ngươi không sợ Hoán Nguyệt tông bởi vậy mà bị tổn thất sao?”

Yến Vô Sư không chút để ý nở nụ cười: “A Kiều ngốc, hiện tại có Vũ Văn Uân chống đỡ, bọn chúng hiện tại chính là như mặt trời ban trưa, cho bọn chúng tự cắn xé lẫn nhau không phải được rồi sao, ta việc gì phải nhảy ra vô duyên vô cớ để bọn chúng có cớ liên hợp? Thế lực bọn chúng mở rộng, tất nhiên sẽ không bỏ qua tảng mỡ dày Huyền Đô Sơn này. Nhưng vị Úc Ái sư đệ kiêu căng tự mãn kia của ngươi, nhất định sẽ không nuốt trôi được cục tức này, đến lúc đó xung đột nhất định sẽ xảy ra. Cho nên ta mới nói, ngươi hiện giờ không cần vội vàng về Huyền Đô Sơn làm gì.”

Y ngừng lại một chút: “Đoạn Văn Ương liên hợp thế lực khắp nơi để giết ta, lại nội ứng ngoại hợp, khiến cho phụ tử tương tàn, ngươi có biết nguyên nhân là gì không?”

Thẩm Kiều gật đầu: “Người Đột Quyết không vui khi thấy một phương bắc thống nhất và cường đại, cho nên Vũ Văn Ung không thể không chết, mà ngươi, là người chống lưng cho Vũ Văn Ung, tất nhiên cũng không thể không chết.

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Khoảng thời gian này ngươi nhập thế, quả nhiên không phí hoài. Chỉ là lúc ngươi mới tỉnh lại, cái gì cũng không nhớ vẫn là đáng yêu hơn chút, hai mắt long lanh như lưu ly băng tuyết, người ngoài nói gì là tin ngay cái đó.”

Thẩm Kiều đen mặt: “Đó là vì tương đối dễ gạt, cho nên Yến tông chủ mới thích phải không?”

Yến Vô Sư hài lòng nói: “Quả nhiên A Kiều hiểu rõ lòng ta!”

Người này thật sự quá không biết xấu hổ. Thẩm Kiều rất muốn xoay người rời đi, nhưng vẫn không cam lòng. Vừa rồi Yến Vô Sư nói không ít, kỳ thực có rất nhiều chuyện hắn cũng có thể thấy rõ ràng, mà nhờ những câu nói của đối phương, những thứ đó tựa như các quân cờ rải rách khắp nơi được ghép lại, gạt mây thấy trăng, lộ ra chân tướng.

“Ý của ngươi là, kẻ địch đáng lo nhất, không phải Tuyết Đình hay Hợp Hoan tông, mà là người Đột Quyết?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Chiêu này của Đoạn Văn Ương, từ lúc hắn vào kinh yết kiến vị hoàng hậu A Sử Na thị kia đã bày ra rồi, có lẽ còn sớm hơn. Mà chiếc nhẫn kim liên hoa mà hắn tới Tô gia yêu cầu mẫu thân Tô Uy giao ra kia, cũng không phải đơn giản chỉ là một chiếc nhẫn.

Thẩm Kiều: “Không sai, lúc đó Tần lão phu nhân và Đoạn Văn Ương đều từng nói, thứ đó là một tín vật.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta vẫn luôn phái người điều tra, nhưng mãi đến tận vài ngày trước mới có được đáp án. Chiếc nhẫn kia quả thật là một thứ tín vật, nhưng cũng không phải là một tín vật bình thường gì, mà là năm đó Hồ Lộc Cổ dưới sự chứng kiến của mọi người đánh bại tất cả cao thủ Đột Quyết, là thứ tượng trưng cho địa vị của hắn, là đồ vật có thể triệu tập cao thủ từ hơn hai mươi bộ lạc của Đột Quyết. Đột Quyết có diện tích rộng lớn, những người này ngày thường đều phân tán trong các bộ tộc của Đột Quyết, ngay cả Đà Bát Khả Hãn cũng chưa chắc đã có thể huy động, nhưng có tín vật này, lại có thể thu được hiệu quả làm ít hưởng nhiều.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Theo ta được biết, Đoạn Văn Ương tuy rằng có võ công hạng nhất, nhưng nghe nói hắn là người mang hai dòng máu Hán Hồ, cho nên địa vị trong Đột Quyết cũng không cao, chỉ bằng tín vật kia, chỉ cợ không đủ khiến người Đột Quyết tín phục…”

Nói đến đây, hắn giật mình chấn động: “Chẳng lẽ, Hồ Lộc Cổ còn sống?”

Nếu như hắn còn sống, cũng chỉ có mình hắn có thể danh chính ngôn thuận dùng tín vật này triệu tập cao thủ từ hai mươi bộ tộc Đột Quyết.

Nhưng nếu thật sự như vậy, sự tình sẽ càng thêm phức tạp nan giải.

Hơn hai mươi năm trước, Kỳ Phượng Các giao thủ cùng Hồ Lộc Cổ, thắng hiểm đối phương, cũng ép đối phương lập xuống lời thề trong vòng hai mươi năm không bước vào Trung Nguyên, nhưng hiện giờ thời hạn đã qua, sư tôn của Thẩm Kiều đã qua đời, nếu như Hồ Lộc Cổ còn sống, võ công chỉ có thể càng cao hơn so với năm đó, mà không phải thấp hơn. Có những hành động này của người Đột Quyết, nếu như hắn lại bước vào Trung Nguyên, tất nhiên cũng không chỉ là vì muốn luận bàn ôn chuyện, đến lúc đó lại có ai có thể ngăn cản được hắn?

Yến Vô Sư: “Chưa chắc không có khả năng này, chỉ là hiện nay còn chưa có gì có thể chứng minh, cho nên tạm thời không cần quan tâm đến hắn.”

Thẩm Kiều từ trong ưu tư phục hồi tinh thần lại: “Ngươi vừa ròi có nói ngươi lưu lại Bích Hà tông là vì có ba lý do, lúc nãy mới nói một cái, vậy hai cái còn lại là gì?”

Yến Vô Sư khẽ mỉm cười: “Thứ hai, tất nhiên là vì ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…. Vậy cái thứ ba?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Cũng là vì ngươi a.”

Khóe miệng Thẩm Kiều giật một cái: “Bần đạo có tài cán gì, lại có thể được Yến tông chủ coi trọng như thế?”

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười: “Ngươi vừa có đức lại có tài, làm sao ta không coi trọng cho được? Ngoại trừ đức và tài, lại còn có đủ mỹ mạo, quả thực là không thể xoi mói mà.”

Nhưng vào lúc này, Phạm Nguyên Bạch đi tới, tiến lên hành lễ nói: “Yến tông chủ, Thẩm đạo trưởng, chưởng môn nhà ta có lời, trước đó vài ngày không biết khách quý đến, không kịp chuẩn bị, hôm nay đặc biệt chuẩn bị tiệc rượu, kính xin vui lòng tới dự.”

Không đợi Thẩm Kiều nói chuyện, Yến Vô Sư liền kéo tay hắn: “Triệu tông chủ khách khí rồi, chúng ta đành cung kính không bằng tuân lệnh vậy.”

Thẩm Kiều không rút được tay mình về: “… Ta cũng không phải không chịu đi, Yến tông chủ đây là muốn làm gì?”

Yến Vô Sư: “A Kiều, ngươi chưa từng nghe tới câu chuyện cầm tay cùng du ngoạn sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đó chỉ là bằng hữu tri kỉ mới có thôi!”

Yến Vô Sư kinh ngạc: “Lẽ nào chúng ta không phải bằng hữu tri kỷ sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “… Bần đạo chưa từng có loại cảm ngộ này.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Bản tọa dưới chân Bán Bộ Phong cứu mạng ngươi, đây có phải là ân tình bằng trời không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “… Phải.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngoài thành Vị Châu, ta dứt khoát quyết tuyệt liều mình dẫn Tang Cảnh Hành rời đi, chẳng lẽ ngươi chưa từng có nửa phần cảm động sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “… Có, nhưng ngươi đừng quên, ta cũng đã từng cứu ngươi mấy lần.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy không phải đúng rồi sao, thế gian này có mấy người có thể có được giao tình cứu mạng nhau như ngươi và ta. Có người bằng hữu phong lưu phóng khoáng như ta bên cạnh, chẳng lẽ ngươi không cảm thấy vinh hạnh vạn phần sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta có thể nói không chứ?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không thể.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…”

Phạm Nguyên Bạch ở bên cạnh nhìn đến trợn mắt há mồm, nghĩ thầm hóa ra Thẩm đạo trưởng và Yến tông chủ có giao tình tốt như vậy, chẳng trách lại mang Yến tông chủ lên núi làm khách. Xem ra Yến tông chủ chịu chỉ điểm võ công cho chúng ta, chắc cũng là vì Thẩm đạo trưởng. Ngược lại mấy sư đệ có lòng bất mãn, cảm thấy y cố ý tìm cớ gây hấn, điều này thật sự là không đúng, tí nữa quay lại ta phải nói rõ cho bọn họ mới được.

Phạm Nguyên Bạch vì thấy nhân phẩm Thẩm Kiều tốt, cho nên liền cho là Yến Vô Sư cũng có ý tốt, cái này hoàn toàn là một hiểu lầm tốt đẹp. Nếu như Thẩm Kiều nghe thấy tiếng lòng lúc này của hắn, nhất định sẽ nói cho hắn biết Yến Vô Sư quả thực chính là đang cố ý gây hấn.

Ba người đi tới phòng khách, tiệc rượu đã dọn xong từ lâu, đều là Triệu Trì Doanh bảo đầu bếp ở khách điếm dưới núi chọn mua nguyên liệu mang lên núi làm, mùi vị tất nhiên cao hơn hẳn so với đệ tử Bích Hà tông tự làm.

Hiện tại đệ tử trong Bích Hà tông không nhiều, vừa đủ một bàn. Triệu Trì Doanh đứng lên chúc rượu đầu tiên, biểu thị hoan nghênh với việc Yến Vô Sư đã đến, hi vọng y đừng ghét bỏ nơi này kham khổ vân vân.

Yến Vô Sư cũng rất nể mặt, nâng chén đáp lễ: “Triệu tông chủ đừng khách khí, tình tình A Kiều mềm mại đơn thuần, chuyện hắn quan tâm, ta cũng không tránh được mà muốn thay hắn bận tâm thêm chút.”

Thẩm Kiều nghĩ thầm rõ ràng là tự ngươi muốn theo tới, cái này thì có liên quan gì đến ta.

Triệu Trì Doanh thì lại thầm nghĩ: Lời này nghe cứ cổ cổ quái quái sao ấy?

Nàng cũng không nghĩ nhiều, tiêu sái tự nhiên nở nụ cười đặt chén rượu xuống: “Tuy nói bữa tiệc này là đặc biệt bảo đầu bếp lên núi làm, nhưng mùi vị cũng vẫn có nhiều bất đồng với Trường An, không biết Yến tông chủ ăn có quen không, vẫn xin đừng ghét bỏ, thoải mái là được.”

Sau phần mở màn, mọi người dồn dập nâng đũa ăn đồ. Thẩm Kiều nhớ vừa rồi Yến Vô Sư từng nhắc đến chuyện Hàn Nga Anh, nhân dịp chỗ ngồi hai bên gần nhau, liền dò hỏi Triệu Trì Doanh vài câu.

Triệu trì Doanh quả nhiên kinh ngạc: “Hàn Nga Anh là lúc Nhạc sư huynh xuất môn ở bên ngoài thu nhận, xem như là đệ tử ký danh ngoại môn, ta cũng chưa từng gặp, chứ đừng nói tới chuyện có quan hệ dính líu gì đến Bích Hà tông. Đa tạ Thẩm đạo trưởng đã nhắc nhở, chút nữa ta sẽ hỏi Nhạc sư huynh chuyện này, cũng sẽ lưu ý nó. Chỉ là Bích Hà tông hiện giờ đang từ từ suy thoái, cho dù nàng ta muốn tìm cứu viện bên ngoài, có lẽ cũng không coi trọng nơi này đâu.”

Nói xong lời cuối cùng, ngữ khí khó tránh khỏi có chút âm u.

Thẩm Kiều giúp nàng nghĩ cách: “Nếu xuống núi thu nhận vài đệ tử tư chất tốt một chút có được hay không?”

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Đạo huynh trước kia cũng từng chủ trì Huyền Đô Sơn, xin thứ cho ta mạo muội, xin hỏi Huyền Đô Sơn thu nạp đệ tử bằng cách nào vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Dưới chân Huyền Đô Sơn có một Huyền Đô trấn. Trấn nhỏ này cũng coi như phồn hoa, hàng năm Huyền Đô Sơn đều phái người xuống núi thu nhận đệ tử, bố trí cứ điểm ở trong trấn, phàm là người có ý nguyện vào sơn môn, có thể tới báo danh, đến lúc đó sẽ căn cứ vào tư chất và tâm tính của bọn họ rồi thu nạp.”

Triệu Trì Doanh than thở: “Cũng đúng, là ta hỏi lỗ mãng rồi. Huyền Đô Sơn vốn là Đạo môn đệ nhất thiên hạ, tự nhiên không lo đệ tử không chủ động tới cửa! Thực không dám giấu, hiện giờ tình trạng của Bích Hà tông, đạo huynh cũng biết rồi. Dưới núi cũng có đệ tử nhà nông nguyện ý lên núi, chỉ là đều đã lớn tuổi, cha mẹ thấy bọn họ không có sức lực làm việc nhà nông, mới đưa lên núi bái sư. Chỉ là những hài tử như vậy tư chất thường không quá tốt, gân cốt cũng đã qua tuổi luyện võ tốt nhất. Những người có tư chất tốt hơn chút, thì lại không hiếm lạ gì mà ngàn dặm xa xôi tới Bích Hà tông. Đa số họ đều đầu nhập vào môn phái khác gần đó, lâu dần, tình hình chỉ càng thêm gay go.”

Nàng thân là chưởng môn một phái, đương nhiên phải cân nhắc con đường phát triển lâu dài cho môn phái. Có thể chống đỡ cho môn phái, vẫn phải cần nhân tài, nếu như không có nhân tài, môn phái héo tàn cũng là chuyện sớm muộn.

Hiện tại vấn đề lớn nhất của Bích Hà tông là khuyết thiếu nhân tài. Dưới Triệu Trì Doanh và Nhạc Côn Trì, những đệ tử như Phạm Nguyên Bạch Chu Dạ Tuyết, kỳ thực đều là tư chất thường thường, nói trắng ra là, tương lai cũng chỉ có thể đạt tới trình độ nhị tam lưu là hết cỡ, rất khó bước lên hàng ngũ cao thủ nhất lưu. Cứ thế mãi, nói không chừng Bích Hà tông sẽ kết thúc trong tay đám người Phạm Nguyên Bạch.

Thẩm Kiều hiểu rất rõ nỗi khổ tâm của nàng: “Theo ta thấy, Triệu tông chủ còn trẻ, đừng nên lo lắng nhiều như vậy. Nói không chừng qua hai năm nữa lại có thể thu nhận được đồ đệ tốt!”

Triệu Trì Doanh cười khổ: “Chỉ mong được như vậy thôi!”

Thẩm Kiều còn muốn nói thêm gì đó, từ bên cạnh có một thìa canh vươn tới, kèm theo đó là tiếng nói chân thành nhu tình: “Há mồm.”

Thấy Thẩm Kiều nhìn mình chằm chằm, Yến Vô Sư khẽ cười, ung dung nói: “Chớ quên ngươi còn nợ ta một lần, ăn muỗng canh này là thương thiên hại lý hay là vi phạm luân thường đạo nghĩa đây?”


	94. Chapter 94

Ăn một muỗng này, tất nhiên là không thương thiên hại lý, cũng không vi phạm đạo nghĩa, nhưng sẽ làm mình dưới con mắt mọi người rơi vào hoàn cảnh quẫn bách. Chỉ cần là người bình thường, đều sẽ không lựa chọn há mồm.

Kỳ thực Thẩm Kiều cũng mơ hồ cảm thấy, từ sau lần thứ hai nhìn thấy Yến Vô Sư ở Hoàng gia, thái độ của người kia đối với mình hình như đã xảy ra biến hóa vi diệu nào đó. Nếu như nói trước kia đối phương ôm ác ý lớn nhất muốn đẩy hắn vào chỗ chết, thì hiện tại lại giống như vô cùng vui vẻ khi thấy hắn xấu mặt, rơi vào đủ các loại tình cảnh lúng túng.

Nhưng tại sao thái độ của đối phương lại đột nhiên biến hóa như thế, Thẩm Kiều lại không tìm ra được đáp án, chỉ coi như Yến Vô Sư tìm được lạc thú mới.

“A Kiều, ta nhớ ngươi thích ăn cá, con cá trượt này rất tươi, chắc chắn hợp khẩu vị của ngươi.”

Dường như để ấn chứng suy đoán của Thẩm Kiều, trên mặt Yến Vô Sư quả nhiên mang theo nụ cười đầy hứng thú, nhìn thế nào cũng thấy ghét sao sao ấy.

Hai người mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ nửa ngày, ngay cả người bên cạnh cũng đều nhận ra không khí có chút không bình thường.

Thẩm Kiều chậm rãi nói: “Đa tạ ý tốt của Yến tông chủ, chỉ là bần đạo có tay có chân, cũng không nên để Yến tông chủ lãng phí một lần nợ không dễ có được này.”

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày: “A Kiều, ngươi là người luôn hết lòng tuân thủ cam kết, sẽ không vì cái yêu cầu nho nhỏ này mà bội ước đó chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều nhanh trí nói: “Đó cũng là vì Yến tông chủ nói không giữ lời trước.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta khi nào nói không giữ lời?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Trí nhớ của Yến tông chủ không khỏi quá kém rồi. Lúc trước rõ ràng ngươi từng nói, mình chỉ cần đối thủ, không cần bằng hữu, tại sao chỉ trong nháy mắt, bần đạo đã biến thành bạn tốt tri kỷ của ngươi rồi.”

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười:”Vậy không thể gọi là nói không giữ lời được. Chỉ là thời thế thay đổi, khi đó ta quả thực cảm thấy như vậy, chỉ là ý nghĩ con người rồi sẽ thay đổi, chẳng lẽ lúc A Kiều ba tuổi nhìn thấy đồ chơi bằng đường lại có thể không chạy tới sao, bây giờ nhìn thấy đồ chơi bằng đường còn chạy tới nữa không?”

Thẩm Kiều khẽ hừ một tiếng: “Ta chỉ biết là có vài người quả thực đúng là thấy đồ chơi bằng đường không nhịn được mà muốn chạy tới thôi!”

Hắn nói chính là chuyện “Tạ Lăng” ngày đó.

Yến Vô Sư lại lộ vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, cố ý xuyên tạc: “Thật sao, lại có người như vậy sao? Đó không phải quá thích hợp làm bạn tốt sao?”

Sao người này lại có thể vô sỉ đến vậy, nói thế nào cũng có thể chống chế được!

Thẩm Kiều tự biết mình trên khoản miệng lưỡi không chiếm được lợi lộc gì, lại thấy người khác đều nhìn hai người bọn họ, không khỏi hơi nóng mặt, đột nhiên cảm thấy cực kỳ ấu trĩ, vội vàng hạ thấp thanh âm nói: “Trước mặt mọi người, xin Yến tông chủ tự trọng một chút, có gì muốn tranh luận mời trở về rồi nói!”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Ta cũng chỉ là muốn mời ngươi một muỗng cá trượt mà thôi, sao lại không tự trọng?”

Dứt lời y vẫn như cũ đưa thìa canh về phía Thẩm Kiều. Thẩm Kiều nghiêng người về sau tránh né, nâng tay muốn đẩy. Yến Vô Sư không biết làm động tác gì, cổ tay xoay một cái, thìa canh đảo mắt đã xuất hiện ở một bên tay còn lại, vẫn đưa về phía Thẩm Kiều, hiển nhiên là muốn ép buộc.

Thân hình hai người không nhúc nhích, ống tay áo lại tung bay, trong nháy mắt đã đánh qua mấy chiêu, tất cả mọi người nhìn mà trợn mắt há mồm.

Rất nhiều người còn không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Triệu Trì Doanh đang do dự có nên mở miệng khuyên can hay không. Không ít đệ tử Bích Hà Tông lại coi đó là cơ hội học tập hiếm có, cho nên đều nhìn chằm chằm động tác của hai người, chỉ lo bỏ lỡ chút nào đó.

Thập Ngũ tại thời điểm hai người vừa động thủ liền muốn đi tới khuyên can, lại bị Vũ Văn Tụng kéo.

“Sư huynh nhìn kỹ xem, sư tôn và Yến tông chủ chỉ là đang luận bàn mà thôi, không phải giao thủ. Bằng không lúc này đã sớm đánh đến long trời lở đất, sao còn để chúng ta an tọa ngồi đây?” Vũ Văn Tụng nói.

Thập Ngũ có chút lo lắng: “Vừa rồi rõ ràng còn rất tốt, tại sao nói động thủ liền động thủ rồi?”

Vũ Văn Tụng nhìn chằm chằm động tác của hai người, thờ ơ nói: “Có lẽ Yến tông chủ thấy sư tôn không vừa mắt, cố ý gây sự thôi?”

Thập Ngũ sợ hết hồn: “Tại sao Yến tông chủ lại thấy sư tôn không vừa mắt?”

Ông cụ non Vũ Văn Tụng, mọi chuyện chỉ hiểu một nửa, không nói ra được nguyên nhân trong đó, nghe vậy chỉ lắc đầu một cái: “Hình như là đối phương mới phát hiện mình bị sư tôn lạnh nhạt, cho nên trong lòng khó chịu.”

Thập Ngũ bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ, tinh tế nhấm nháp ý nghĩa câu nói này, rồi lại cảm thấy trong đó hình như có gì đó không đúng.

Ở đầu kia, hai người giao thủ, người tới ta đi vô cùng đặc sắc. Mọi người nhìn đến mức không dám chớp mắt, thậm chí quên mất cả ước nguyện ban đầu khi hai người giao thủ. Yến Vô Sư bàn tay cầm thìa canh, chỉ lấy cổ tay cùng cánh tay so chiêu với đối phương. Một tay khác thì lại thừa dịp sơ hở, bắn hạt lạc trên bàn đánh úp về phía Thập Ngũ.

Thẩm Kiều thấy thế đương nhiên phải ra tay giúp đỡ. Ống tay áo hắn rộng, vỗ một cái, tay áo cuốn lên, đẹp đẽ thoải mái, mang theo một cảm giác tự tại đặc thù của Đạo Môn, khiến cả người xem không khỏi cảm thấy thoải mái, đừng nói là đệ tử Bích Hà tông, mà ngay cả Triệu Trì Doanh và Nhạc Côn Trì đều hiện lên chút thần sắc than thở.

Mà ngay trong nháy mắt đó, Yến Vô Sư đã vươn tay quấn lấy eo nhỏ của đối phương, lại đem thìa canh đưa đến bên miệng đối phương. Bàn tay sau lưng điểm về một huyệt dạo trên người Thẩm Kiều. Thẩm Kiều theo bản năng khom lưng tránh né, cho nên không kịp phòng bị phía bên miệng, một muỗng cá trượt cứ thế rơi vào miệng.

Một loạt động tác liền mạch như vậy, không đợi Thẩm Kiều ra tay, Yến Vô Sư thấy đủ liền thôi, toàn thân lui ra, lại cười nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng đúng là nói một đằng làm một nẻo, nếu đã muốn ăn cần gì phải đẩy đẩy kéo kéo như vậy, khiến người ta tốn công tốn sức, sớm mở miệng thì tốt rồi.”

Đây quả thực là… !

Thẩm Kiều gian nan nuốt miếng cá trượt xuống, vì phẫn nộ mà do dự có nên trực tiếp rời tiệc tới đánh nhau với đối phương hay không.

Cái trước thì vô lễ với chủ nhà, cái sau thì lại có vẻ như chuyện bé xé ra to.

Nhưng đây quả thực là… không biết xấu hổ, có thể nhịn nhưng không thể nhẫn!

Chẳng lẽ Thẩm Kiều ta là một người dễ bắt nạt ngươi vậy, bị người ta coi như đồ chơi mà đùa sao?

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặt xuống, lúc này thật sự tức giận rồi.

Nhưng hắn cũng không phát tác ngay tại chỗ, bởi vì như vậy sẽ khiến đám Triệu Trì Doanh không khỏi khó xử, cho nên chỉ gật đầu nhàn nhạt nói: “Kỹ năng của Yến tông chủ quả thực cao hơn một bậc, ta tự nhận không bằng, đa tạ đã chỉ giáo.”

Sau đó lại giơ chén lên chào hỏi Triệu Trì Doanh: “Đa tạ Triệu tông chủ trong lúc ta xuất môn đã thay ta chăm sóc Thập Ngũ. Ta không giỏi uống rượu, liền lấy trà thay rượu kính Triệu tông chủ một chén.”

Triệu Trì Doanh quét mắt liếc nhìn Yến Vô Sư một cái. Người kia vẫn cười tủm tỉm, không nhìn ra hỉ nộ, có chút khó đoán.

Nàng thẳng thắn nói: “Thẩm đạo huynh đừng khách khí. Ngươi có đại ân với Bích Hà tông, hai bên lại có giao tình tốt đẹp, đó chỉ là chuyện nhỏ, không cần để trong lòng. Đừng nói là một Thập Ngũ, cho dù là mười người, Bích Hà tông vẫn nuôi được. Muốn nói đến lượng cơm ăn, Thập Ngũ còn ăn ít hơn cả Dạ Tuyết một chút đấy!”

Thập Ngũ đỏ mặt nói: “Chuyện này sao có thể đem ra so được, Chu tỷ tỷ lớn tuổi hơn ta mà!”

Mọi người nhìn dáng vẻ của nó, đều không nhịn được nở nụ cười. Khúc dạo đầu ngắn ngủi vừa rồi nhất thời tan thành mây khói.

Sau khi tiệc rượu kết thúc, Thẩm Kiều cáo từ đám người Triệu Trì Doanh, sau đó dẫn theo Thập Ngũ mà Vũ Văn Tụng, từng người trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Sắp xếp cẩn thận cho hai đứa, Thẩm Kiều quay về phòng, lại thấy trước cửa phòng mình có một người đang đứng.

Ánh trăng sáng ngời, đèn dưới mái hiên, đem khuôn mặt đối phương chiếu lên rõ ràng.

Thẩm Kiều còn chưa hết giận, nửa câu cũng không muốn nói nhiều, thầm nghĩ ta không trêu chọc nổi vậy thì tránh đi là được. Cho nên hắn không nói một lời, trực tiếp xoay người rời đi.

Mà có người động tác lại nhanh hơn hắn, Thẩm Kiều vừa mới bước được một bước, cánh tay đã bị nắm chặt.

Thẩm Kiều rút tay đứng thẳng, mặt không cảm xúc: “Xin Yến tông chủ tự trọng.”

Yến Vô Sư cười tủm tỉm: “Giận rồi?”

Thẩm Kiều không nói.

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta cũng chỉ đùa ngươi chút thôi mà, đâu có ác ý, nếu như ngươi tức giận, ta xin lỗi ngươi là được.”

Thẩm Kiều buồn bực nói: “Một tiếng xin lỗi này của Yến tông chủ, ta thật sự không gánh nổi. Lúc trước là tự ngươi nói không cần bằng hữu, còn nói bần đạo không đủ tư cách làm bằng hữu của ngươi, ta nhận. Sau này tới cứu ngươi, cũng chỉ là vì ngươi và Vũ Văn Ung có can hệ tới nhau, triều Chu an định, phía bắc mới có thể an ổn. Cho nên ta tự cho rằng mình không mang tư tâm, lại càng chưa từng yêu cầu ngươi cảm tạ hay đáp lại. Ngươi giờ đã không sao nữa, vây thì nên cầu về cầu, lộ về lộ. Yến tông chủ có đường lớn của Yến tông chủ, bần đạo có cầu độc mộc của bần đạo. Bần đạo tự thấy thanh liên, không có ý gì, không biết rốt cục có điểm nào đáng giá để lọt vào mắt xanh mà Yến tông chủ lại nhiều lần gây khó dễ? Kính xin Yến tông chủ vui lòng báo cho, bần đạo thay đổi là được!”

Hắn chịu sự ảnh hưởng từ Kỳ Phượng Các, thêm vào đó là tính cách nhân hậu rộng lượng, xử sự khoan hồng, cho nên luôn dùng thiện ý lớn nhất ở chung với mọi người. Cho dù là thù hận sâu hơn nữa, như Úc Ái hại hắn vậy, sau khi qua cơn thương tâm phẫn nộ, Thẩm Kiều cũng chưa từng ngày đêm căm hận, nghĩ nên làm gì để đối phương gặp xui xẻo.

Chỉ có Yến Vô Sư, từ sau khi rớt vực, số mạng hai người cứ như vậy dây dưa không rõ, ân ân oán oán, cũng không thể nói đơn giản là ai thua ai thiệt được. Chỉ là một lần bị rắn cắn, mười năm sợ dây thừng, Thẩm Kiều hôm nay thật sự muốn tránh xa y, nhắm mắt làm ngơ, nào ngờ không được như mong muốn. Cho tới tận giờ hắn cũng không hiểu, trên đời này, người mỹ mạo xuất sắc hơn Thẩm Kiều có hàn vạn người, người chán nản bi thảm hơn Thẩm Kiều cũng hàng vạn người, tại sao Yến Vô Sư lại cứ bám dính lấy mình không tha.

Lâu dài, cảm giác không vui này chồng chất lại, trong lòng bỗng nhiên sinh ra một loại cảm giác gần như là ủy khuất phiền muộn, nhưng lại không thể nói rõ ra lời.

Thẩm Kiều chỉ cảm thấy cả tâm lẫn thân đều mệt mỏi.

Nhưng thần sắc mang theo buồn bực uất ức này dưới cái nhìn của Yến Vô Sư, lại là hết sức đáng yêu, kéo theo đó khóe môi y cũng nhếch lên một độ cong hứng thú dạt dào, giờ khắc này bất tri bất giác dưới ánh trăng trời cũng trở nên ôn nhu khó tả.

Chỉ là chút ôn nhu này khó mà nhận thấy, Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên cũng không nhìn ra được.

“Bản tọa khi nào thì làm khó dễ ngươi, nếu thật sự muốn gây khó dễ, còn nhiều thủ đoạn tàn nhẫn hơn, cần gì phải làm ra cái chuyện cười không ảnh hưởng tới toàn cục này?”

Thẩm Kiều giận tái mặt: “Chuyện này sao gọi là không ảnh hưởng toàn cục được, dưới ánh mắt của bao nhiêu người, ngươi, ngươi lại…”

Hắn tức giận xông đầu, nhất thời miệng có chút vụng, lời nói cũng vì thế mà không nói ra được.

Yến Vô Sư bật cười: “Được rồi, ta nhận lỗi cũng không được sao, không nên tức giận, hay là bản tọa tự mình xuống bếp làm một bát canh bồi tội ngươi nhé?”

Thẩm Kiều quay đầu đi: “Không cần!”

Yến Vô Sư kéo hắn: “Những lời ta từng nói lúc trước, tuy làm ngươi thương tâm, nhưng cũng hết cách rồi, lời đã nói ra như nước đổ khó hốt, vĩnh viễn không thể thu lại. Bản tọa cũng không làm được cái tư thái hối tiếc không kịp của đám nhi nữ thường tình đó. Ngươi là cao nhân đắc đạo, lẽ nào lại cũng giống như đám phàm phu tục tử đó, đối với chuyện cũ nhớ mãi không quên, chấp nhất không bỏ? Người ngoài đều nói Thẩm đạo trưởng khoan hồng độ lượng, không để tâm hiềm khích lúc trước, tại sao lại chỉ đối với mình bản tọa đặc biệt như vậy, lẽ nào đây chính là duyên phận trong truyền thuyết?”

Thẩm Kiều tức đến muốn cười rồi: “Là nghiệt duyên thôi!”

Yến Vô Sư không quan tâm lắm: “Nghiệt duyên cũng được, lương duyên cũng tốt, dù sao cũng đều là duyên. Đạo Môn các ngươi nhắc đến duyên phận, tại sao khi đến trên người mình, lại không biết thuận theo tự nhiên vậy.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Theo ta thấy, ngươi không nên gọi là Yến Vô Sư.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy gọi là gì?”

Thẩm Kiều cười lạnh: “Gọi Luôn Có Lý, dù thế nào cũng đều có lý hết!”

Yến Vô Sư cười ha ha.

Thẩm Kiều bị cưỡng ép kéo tới phòng bếp. Buổi chiều đầu bếp vừa mới đụng tới nơi này, thực phẩm vẫn còn lại một chút, cũng đều là đồ mới cả.

Yến Vô sư: “Chờ ta một khắc.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Ta không đói.”

Yến Vô Sư cũng không quay đầu lại: “Đó là vì ngươi vừa mới tức đến no rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều nghẹn luôn.

Động tác của Yến Vô Sư quả thực rất nhanh, một thân nội lực dùng để quạt gió thổi lửa ngược lại lại là làm ít được nhiều. Nước rất nhanh đã được đun sôi, thịt cá cùng bột mì và trứng trộn đều, nhào thành hình, nhúng qua nước sôi, vẩy lên chút hành lá muối chua, hai bát canh cá nóng hổi cứ như vậy ra lò.

Cao thủ võ lâm cũng phải ăn uống ngủ nghỉ, cho dù thân phận của Yến Vô Sư cao tới đâu, lúc xuất môn ở bên ngoài cũng không có khả năng luôn mang theo tôi tớ, cho nên vẫn có những thời điểm phải tự mình nhóm lửa làm cơm. Hồi hai người chạy nạn ở bên ngoài đó, Thẩm Kiều cũng từng thấy qua tài nấu nướng của y, lúc này cũng không quá giật mình.

Thẩm Kiều múc một ngụm lên đưa vào miệng, phát hiện mùi vị quả thực cũng không tệ, mặc dù cơn giận của mình vẫn còn chưa tiêu, nhưng cũng không thể dối lòng mà nói là khó ăn, cho nên đành âm thầm vùi đầu vào ăn.

Lúc này đối phương đưa thìa canh của mình tới.

Thẩm Kiều: “Làm gì?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không phải vì muốn bồi tội với ngươi sao?”

Thẩm Kiều khó hiểu nói: “Vậy tại sao lại đưa thìa canh cho ta?”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Vừa rồi ta đút ngươi ăn, ngươi không vui, vậy giờ để ngươi đút cho ta, mỗi người một lần, không phải rất công bằng sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Hiện tại chuyện hắn càng muốn làm hơn chính là đem chén canh cá này đổ ụp lên đầu đối phương.

……

Sinh hoạt trong Bích Hà tông trải qua trong bình thản và ấm áp rất nhanh đã trôi qua.

Dưới sự chứng kiến của đám người Triệu Trì Doanh, Thẩm Kiều chính thức nhận lễ bái sư của Vũ Văn Tụng. Hắn đồng thời dạy dỗ hai đồ đệ nhưng cũng không lơi là việc tu luyện vủa mình. Ngày qua ngày, nội lực dần dần đạt tới trình độ lúc trước, thậm chí còn mơ hồ có xu thế đột phá.

Tuy rằng Triệu Trì Doanh lo lắng nhân tài trong Bích Hà tông đang vào thời kỳ giáp hạt*, nhưng nàng cũng biết, chuyện trước mắt quan trọng nhất, vẫn là dạy dỗ thật đốt đám đệ tử Phạm Nguyên Bạch, Chu Dạ Tuyết, để tránh việc lương tài mỹ ngọc còn chưa thấy đâu, đã hoang phí hết những cây giống vốn có.

##### *Thời kỳ giáp hạt: Là khoảng thời gian lương thực thu hoạch được của vụ cũ đã cạn, nhưng chưa đến vụ thu hoạch mới; thường chỉ lúc đói kém do chưa đến vụ cũng chính là thời kỳ chuyển đổi giữa hai thế hệ, thế hệ trước đã già mà thế hệ sau thì chưa thấy ai giỏi đó.

Có hai vị cao thủ là Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều ở đây, sự trông mong của nàng đối với đệ tử trong phái khó tránh khỏi có chút cao hơn, yêu cầu cũng càng nghiêm khắc. Mọi người không ngừng kêu khổ, chỉ có thể cầu viện Nhạc Côn Trì. Người hiền lành như Nhạc Côn Trì, dưới tình thế khó xử giữa sư muội và đệ tử, mỗi ngày đều sứt đầu mẻ trán, gà bay chó sủa.

Yến Vô Sư tựa hồ muốn mọc rễ ở Bích Hà tông, cũng không đề cập đến ý muốn rời đi. Bích Hà tông cũng không thể chủ động đuổi người, huống hồ Yến Vô Sư còn thỉnh thoảng chỉ đạo chút võ công cho bọn họ. Mặc dù loại chỉ điểm này còn đi kèm với khiêu khích châm chọc cay nghiệt, nhưng người trong Bích Hà tông cũng chỉ đành đau đớn cùng vui vẻ mà vượt qua.

Trong núi không biết thời thế, ngoài núi lại đã xảy ra vô vàn thay đổi.

Sau khi Vũ Văn Uân lên nắm quyền, tôn Tuyết Đình thiền sư làm quốc sư, nâng đỡ Phật Môn một cách tối đa, lại mượn cái danh cầu phúc cho thân mẫu mà tu chỉnh chùa chiền thờ phật. Thế lực Phật Môn trong thời kỳ Vũ Văn Ung bị đả kích trầm trọng, mơ hồ lại có dấu hiệu quật khởi.

Mặt khác, Vũ Văn Uân lại trọng dụng Hợp Hoan tông, mô phỏng theo hình thức tiên đế trọng dụng Hoán Nguyệt tông, cho phép thế lực của bọn họ thẩm thấu vào triều đình, giám thị tất cả các quan lại, lại để cho từng người trong Hợp Hoan tông và Phật Môn thu nạp thế lực trên giang hồ, để sử dụng cho bản thân.

Dưới tình huống như vậy, Phật Môn và Hợp Hoan tông nhân cơ hội này mà mở rộng một cách trắng trợn, từ Trường An bắt đầu lan tràn ra toàn bộ phương bắc. Rất nhiều môn phái nhỏ dưới sự uy hiếp cưỡng bức của chúng, không phải đầu phục Phật Môn, thì cũng là gia nhập Hợp Hoan tông.

Linh Ẩn tự, độ duyên chay tịnh, vốn là tông phái Phật Môn không nổi danh trên giang hồ, lặng yên không tiếng động bị triều đình tiếp quản, do quốc sư trực tiếp cai quản.

Mà môn phái nhỏ như Đào Hoa Ổ hay Bình Sơn Đường, đều bị Hợp Hoan tông nhanh chóng tiêu diệt.

Thậm chí ngay cả môn phái không tính là vô danh như Chung Nam phái, cũng đều vì chưởng môn chết mà sụp đổ, cuối cùng bị ép phải quy thuận Hợp Hoan tông.

Phảnh phất như chỉ trong một đêm, Phật Môn cùng Hợp Hoan tông dùng khí thế lật trời, cấp tốc mở rộng thế lực, biến thành quái vật khổng lồ.

Giả thiết ngày xưa của Yến Vô Sư, sau hơn nửa năm, cuối cùng cũng thành hiện thực.


	95. Chapter 95

Sáng sớm, dưới chân núi Thái Sơn, xuất hiện một vị khách không mời mà tới.

Đối phương mang theo kiếm đi dọc theo đường lên núi, bước chân nhẹ nhàng, như giẫm lên đất bằng, chỉ sau chốc lát đã tới ngoài cửa Bích Hà tông giữa sườn núi.

Triệu Trì Doanh đang hướng dẫn đệ tử luyện kiếm, nghe thấy đệ tử của Phạm Nguyên Bạch chạy đến báo, nói người trong Thuần Dương Quan núi Thanh Thành đến, đang chờ ở bên ngoài.

Quan hệ giữa Bích Hà Tông và Thuần Dương Quan coi như không tệ, có qua có lại. Mà theo sự sa sút của Bích Hà Tông, Thuần Dương quan lại dần lớn mạnh, giao tình mấy đời tiền bối tích cóp lúc trước cũng dần trở thành lạnh nhạt. Tuy nói Thuần Dương Quan không ghét bỏ cửa miếu Bích Hà Tông nhỏ, nhưng hai bên dù sao cũng cách nhau khá xa, như lần trước Bích Hà Tông gặp phải chuyện xấu lớn, nước xa không cứu được lửa gần. Nếu như không có Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên từ trên trời giáng xuống, chờ đến khi Thuần Dương Quan ở bên kia nhận được tin tức chạy tới, hoa cúc cũng đã lạnh rồi.

Tình huống dưới núi lục tục truyền đến, Triệu Trì Doanh không có hiểu biết rộng như Yến Vô Sư, nhưng chuyện Hợp Hoan tông và Phật Môn kịch liệt mở rộng thế lực, nàng cũng biết. Bích Hà tông núi cao hoàng đế xa, trong thời gian ngắn còn có thể tự lo lấy thân, nhưng Thuần Dương Quan lúc này phái người tới cửa, tất nhiên là vì có chuyện quan trọng.

Đang lúc đánh giá, người đã được Phạm Nguyên Bạch dẫn tới.

Khuôn mặt lạnh lùng, dáng vẻ đường hoàng, cước bộ vững chãi, đi cùng với đó, bàn tay cầm kiếm của hắn cũng rất vững vàng, chưa từng xuất hiện chút rung động nào.

Xem ra Thuần Dương Quan có người kế nghiệp rồi, Triệu Trì Doanh yên lặng cảm thán, có chút ước ao.

“Đệ tử Thuần Dương quan Lý Thanh Ngư bái kiến Triệu tông chủ.”

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Ngươi chính là đệ tử đắc ý nhất dưới trướng Dịch quan chủ? Không hổ cái danh Thanh Thành Song Bích, Dịch quan chủ thực sự có phúc lớn!”

Lý Thanh Ngư: “Triệu tông chủ quá khen.”

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Ta bế quan đã lâu, từ sau khi xuất quan, cũng chưa tái kiến Dịch quan chủ, cảnh giới võ công của hắn chắc hẳn hơn xưa nhiều rồi?”

Lý Thanh Ngư hiển nhiên không giỏi việc giao thiệp, hắn nói: “Thực không dám giấu, lần này tại hại đến, là vì muốn thay mặt cho Lưu Ly Cung truyền tin, vì chuyện đại hội thử kiếm.”

Đại hội thử kiếm?

Triệu Trì Doanh và Nhạc Côn Trì cùng liếc nhìn nhau một cái.

“Nếu ta nhớ không lầm, đại hội thử kiếm mười năm mới tổ chức một lần, năm nay tính ra, cũng mới là năm thứ chín?”

Lý Thanh Ngư: “Tuy là như vậy, nhưng trước đó vài ngày Lưu Ly Cung đã cho người tới Thuần Dương Quan, nói năm nay muốn mượn Thuần Dương Quan làm nơi cử hành sớm. Sư tôn đã đáp ứng, cho nên bảo ta đến đây truyền tin, mời Triệu tông chủ tới dự.”

Đảo Phương Trượng nằm ở nơi hải ngoại, người thường tìm không thấy, trên đảo có duy nhất một môn phái, chính là Lưu Ly Cung. Bọn họ tự cấp tự túc, rất ít khi tham dự tranh đấu giết chóc trong võ lâm Trung Nguyên. Nhưng bọn họ lại rất yêu thích việc ghi ký sử cho võ lâm Trung Nguyên. Như bảng xếp hạng “Thiên hạ thập đại cao thủ” luôn được người ta nhắc tới đó, chính là do Lưu Ly Cung sắp xếp ra. Đại hội thử kiếm mười năm một lần, cũng là do bọn họ tổ chức.

Đệ tử Lưu Ly Cung võ công có lẽ không cao, cũng không có danh tiếng gì, nhưng vì truyền thống này, người trong giang hồ nếu tình cờ gặp mặt, đều nể vài phần mặt mũi. Dù sao người ta cũng không có liên quan ích lợi gì với võ lâm Trung Nguyên, không thể nói chuyện giết chóc một mất một còn được. Nếu như có người không phục đối với bảng xếp hạng, vậy có thể tự tìm tới cửa người xếp trước mình, không cần phải làm khó dễ người trong Lưu Ly Cung.

Nếu như trong vòng mười năm, võ công tiến nhanh, mười năm sau bảng xếp hạng tự nhiên sẽ có thay đổi. Văn không có đệ nhất, võ không có đệ nhị, chuyện như võ công, không phải muốn lừa dối cho qua là có thể lừa dối được. Ai là đệ nhất thiên hạ, ai võ công cao hơn, vừa nhìn là biết ngay. Cho dù sàn sàn như nhau, nhưng chỉ cần so sánh kỹ lưỡng, cũng vẫn có thể phân ra cao thấp.

Đại hội thử kiếm là do xếp hạng trong võ lâm mà sinh ra. Mười năm một lần, phát thiệp rộng rãi, ai cũng có thể tới tham gia, luận bàn võ nghệ với nhau. Lưu Ly cũng vị trí xa xôi, luôn sẽ mượn một môn phái Trung Nguyên để tiến hành tổ chức. Môn phái được mượn tổ chức có thể nhân cơ hội này nâng cao danh tiếng, tất nhiên vô cùng tình nguyện.

Người phụ trách xếp hạng, có thể võ công không cao, nhưng ánh mắt lại không thể không sắc bén. Cái danh tiếng Lưu Ly Cung này, mặc dù có thể phục chúng, chính là vì bọn họ có thể sắp xếp thứ tự một cách chuẩn xác, gần như chưa từng sai lầm. Như Kỳ Phượng Các, mười năm trước lúc hắn còn chưa mất, đại hội thử kiếm cũng không tham gia, nhưng dù như thế, hắn vẫn như trước đứng ở vị trí số một, hoàn toàn xứng đáng, không ai không phục.

Những năm này theo sự nổi danh của Lưu Ly Cung, cũng không thiếu cao thủ tự lập ra bảng xếp hạng. Từ sau khi Kỳ Phượng Các và Thôi Tử Vọng lần lượt qua đời, đại hội thử kiếm còn chưa được cử hành, mọi người không chờ được Lưu Ly Cung tới xếp hạng, liền tự chủ trương sắp xếp “Thiên hạ thập đạo”. Loại người chưa từng xuất hiện trên giang hồ như Thẩm Kiều, cũng vì tiếp nhận chức chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn mà được ghi tên vào đó. Sau này, Thẩm Kiều chiến một trận với Côn Tà, đại bại rớt vực, lại có vài kẻ không hiểu chuyện đem Côn Tà và Úc Ái kéo lên.

Mà những cái đó đều không phải do Lưu Ly Cung sắp xếp ra. Tin tức đại hội thử kiếm vừa tung ra, lập tức có rất nhiều người cảm xúc phun trào, nóng lòng muốn thử. Bởi vì ngoại trừ bảng hếp hạng “Thiên hạ thập đại” như vậy, Lưu Ly Cung còn có thể xếp ra cả thứ tự “Kiếm phổ”, “Đao phổ”. Kiếm chính là thứ binh khí đứng đầu trăm loại, người luyện kiếm trong thiên hạ có rất nhiều, cho nên xếp hạng kiếm đạo cũng đạt được sự chú ý của rất nhiều người.

Cao thủ cấp độ tông sư chân chính, đạt đến cảnh giới như Kỳ Phượng Các, Dịch Ích Trần, Tuyết Đình thiền sư, căn bản không cần thông qua xếp hạng của Lưu Ly Cung để tăng cường danh vọng của mình. Không cần biết trên đó có tên họ hay không, đều sẽ chẳng ảnh hưởng gì đến thanh danh của họ, xếp hạng của Lưu Ly Cung cũng chỉ là thêu hoa trên gấm mà thôi.

Về phần Thẩm Kiều, lại càng không chú ý đến những thứ này. Giả như nếu hắn còn chấp chưởng Huyền Đô Sơn, giả như hiện tại còn chưa xảy ra chuyện Úc Ái hãm hại, coi như có nhận được tin tức của đại hội thử kiếm, có lẽ hắn cũng không phái người tham gia.

Nhưng ngoài những người này, có rất nhiều người muốn mượn Lưu Ly Cung để nâng cao danh tiếng. Lưu Ly Cung cũng cần loại phương thức này, để biểu lộ sự tồn tại của chính mình, coi như lợi cả đôi bên.

Triệu Trì Doanh không nóng lòng danh lợi, mà là vì sự phát triển lâu dài của môn phái. Bích Hà tông hiện tại cần phải chiêu nạp được càng nhiều đệ tử mới càng tốt, nếu như mình hoặc Nhạc Côn Trì có thể thu hoạch được gì đó từ đại hội thử kiếm, nhất định sẽ có nhiều người mộ danh mà đến đây bái sư học nghệ.

“Đa tạ Dịch quan chủ đã sai ngươi đến đây thông báo. Bích Hà tông vị thế xa xôi, nếu như là người bình thường tới truyền tin tức, chỉ sợ thật sự không kịp rồi.”

Lý Thanh Ngư: “Nếu Triệu tông chủ đã chuẩn bị tốt, có thể cùng đi với tại hạ, dọc đường cũng có thể giúp đỡ lẫn nhau.”

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Lý đạo hữu không cần tới môn phái khác truyền tin sao?”

Lý Thanh Ngư: “Việc này vốn là do Lưu Ly Cung phụ trách thông báo cho các môn phái trong thiên hạ, chỉ vì Thuần Dương Quan và Bích Hà Tông có qua lại, cho nên sư tôn mới bảo ta tới đây. Nghe nói khi trước Bích Hà Tông gặp phải biến cố, bản môn khoảng cách xa xôi, nhất thời không kịp đến trợ giúp, kính xin Triệu tông chủ chớ trách.”

Hắn là đệ tử chân truyền của Dịch Ích Trần, địa vị không tầm thường, nghe nói lại là truyền nhân y bát của Dịch Ích Trần, cũng chính là quan chủ tương lai của Thuần Dương Quan, luận võ công, e rằng Triệu Trì Doanh còn kém một chút. Có thể được hắn tự mình tới báo tin, kỳ thực đã là nể mặt Bích Hà tông rồi. Triệu Trì Doanh cũng không phải là người không thức thời, cho nên đối với Lý Thanh Ngư cũng vô cùng khách khí, không dám dùng thân phận chưởng môn ra đối đãi.

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Ta cũng biết nước xa không cứu được lửa gần, cho nên không dám làm phiền Dịch quan chủ. Lần này Dịch quan chủ có thể nhớ tới, ta đã mang lòng cảm kích. Đợi ta bàn giao một tiếng với đệ tử trong môn, ngày mai liền có thể xuất phát. Nếu Lý đạo hữu không chê, mời ở lại đây nghỉ ngơi một đêm.”

Lý Thanh Ngư gật đầu: “Triệu tông chủ xin cứ tự nhiên.”

Đột nhiên, hắn giống như nhớ ra cái gì: “Xin hỏi Triệu tông chủ, không biết Thẩm Kiều Thẩm đạo huynh có mặt ở Bích Hà Tông hay không?”

……

Sáng sớm Thẩm Kiều vốn định dạy hai đệ tử luyện kiếm, lại bị Yến Vô Sư hẹn lên đỉnh núi luận bàn. Yến Vô Sư nói mình lâu chưa luyện kiếm, muốn Thẩm Kiều so chiêu với mình, còn mượn từ Nhạc Côn Trì một thanh kiếm mang tới, Ai ngờ Thẩm Kiều lại đột nhiên nhớ tới chuyện xưa, hỏi y, “Ngày đó ngươi từ tay Tang Cảnh Hảnh đổi lấy Thái Hoa kiếm rồi mà.”

Năm đó Yến Vô Sư giao thủ thua dưới tay Thôi Tử Vọng, cho nên Thái Hoa kiếm cũng theo đó mà rơi vào trong tay đối phương, sau này lại sang tay cho đệ tử Tang Cảnh Hành của Thôi Tử Vọng. Mà Yến Vô Sư là người tự phụ tuyệt đỉnh, cho rằng kiếm có tốt thì cũng chỉ là vật ngoài thân, nếu như bị đối thủ cướp mất, thứ nhất là bị người nắm thóp, thứ hai là càng thêm khuất nhục, cho nên quyết ý quăng kiếm, tự mình nghĩ ra xuân thủy chỉ pháp, vô địch thiên hạ.

Cho nên lần đó y dùng Thẩm Kiều để đổi lấy Thái Hoa kiếm, thực chất không phải là vì kiếm, mà là muốn thừa cơ làm nhục Thẩm Kiều, làm cho hắn hiểu rõ chính mình còn không bằng một thanh kiếm, rồi rơi vào hoàn cảnh triệt để tuyệt vọng với lòng người.

Về phần Thái Hoa kiếm, sau khi lấy lại từ tay Tang Cảnh Hành, lập tức liền ném cho Ngọc Sinh Yên, mình thì căn bản không thèm liếc mắt nhìn một cái.

Nhưng cho dù Yến vô Sư có ngông cuồng đến đâu, cũng biết loại suy nghĩ này tuyệt đối không thích hợp nói ra khỏi miệng bằng không cũng chỉ có thể đem tất cả nhã nhặn ôn hào của Thẩm Kiều với y hủy sạch không còn.

E rằng lúc đó Yến Vô Sư chẳng bao giờ nghĩ tới, sẽ có một ngày, y tự bước lên chính cái hố mà mình đào…

Chỉ là cũng may Thẩm Kiều không chú tâm truy tìm căn nguyên trong đó, chỉ hỏi qua một câu rồi thôi.

Hai người lên đỉnh núi giao thủ, sau mấy trăm chiêu, mặt trời đã bắt đầu sáng rõ, kim quang vạn trượng, so chiếu tứ phương. Thẩm Kiều thua hiểm, cũng không phải vì kiếm chiêu của hắn không đủ tinh diệu, mà là vì nội lực hiện giờ của hắn còn chưa khôi phục được tới thời kỳ cực thịnh. Mà Yến Vô Sư, sau khi có sự giúp đỡ từ tàn quyển, trong ba tháng ngắn ngủi đã có thể chữa trị kẽ hở ma tâm, nâng lên một tầm cao mới. Có thể thấy được, y thiên tư ngất trời, kinh tài tuyệt diễm.

Kẻ có thiên phú hơn người, thường sẽ kiêu căng tự mãn, khó có thể tiếp thu sự tồn tại của người có thiên phú cao hơn mình. Nhưng Thẩm Kiều lại không có tật xấu này, tính tình hắn ôn nhu, đối với mọi chuyện đều dùng tâm tư khoan dung để xử lý, gặp chuyện đều tự kiểm điểm mình trước, sau đó mới trách đến người khác. Hắn thu kiếm đứng nghiêm, chắp tay nói: “Thời điểm tiên sư còn tại thế, từng nói qua mấy năm nữa, Yến tông chủ cũng có thể không phân cao thấp cùng người. Hiện giờ đúng như dự đoán, đa tạ chỉ giáo, bần đạo đã được lợi nhiều rồi.”

Khích lệ của hắn cũng không phải là bợ đỡ thổi phồng, mà là thực lòng thực dạ cảm thấy đối phương mạnh hơn mình, nói câu cám ơn cũng nói đến vô cùng chân thành, cũng không vì bị thua mà đố kỵ phẫn nộ. Thắng chính là thắng, bại chính là bại, không hề đan xen ân oán hay hỉ nộ gì khác, dưới cái nhìn của Thẩm Kiều chính là đơn giản như vậy.

Yến Vô Sư cảm thấy bộ dạng nghiêm túc này của hắn quả thực nhìn mãi không chán. Trước kia muốn người này triệt đệ rơi vào vực sâu hắc ám cỡ, trở nên hận thù cỡ nào, thì hiện tại lại càng thêm yêu thích bộ dạng ôn nhu tâm địa lung linh này.

Y nhìn bộ dạng đối phương hết lần này đến lần khác, mỉm cười nói: “A Kiều, với quan hệ hiện giờ của chúng ta, ngươi nói lời này là quá khách khí rồi.”

Giữa chúng ta giờ này ngày này thì có quan hệ gì? Thẩm Kiều giật giật khóe miệng, miễn cưỡng nhẫn nại cái kiểu nói chuyện không đâu vào với đâu này của đối phương. Nếu như mình không nhịn được mà lên tiếng phản bác, vậy thì có cả ngàn vạn câu ngụy biện đang chờ rồi.

Hắn ở trong lòng âm thầm xấu xa niệm vài câu “Luôn Có Lý”: “Không còn sớm nữa, ta cũng nên đi chỉ điểm Thập Ngũ và Thất lang luyện kiếm thôi.”

Từ trên đỉnh núi đi xuống, hai người một trước một sau. Người đi trước có chút gấp, người đi sau không nhanh không chậm, nhưng thủy chung không rời khỏi khoảng cách năm bước, phảng phất như quan hệ lúc này của hai người vậy.

Đan xen trong đó là thuần khiết cùng ám muội, dẫu lìa ngó ý còn vương tơ lòng, dục cự hoàn nghênh.

Thẩm Kiều trở lại sân sau của Bích Hà tông, liền thấy ở cửa có đứng một người. Đối phương hiển nhiên cũng nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều từ xa, khuôn mặt lạnh lùng lại lộ ra một tia ý cười chưa từng biểu lộ trước mặt Triệu Trì Doanh.

“Thẩm đạo huynh, đã lâu không gặp.”


	96. Chapter 96

Thẩm Kiều hơi ngẩn ra, sau đó nhận rõ người tới, trên mặt không khỏi cũng lộ ra ý cười: “Lý công tử, đã lâu không gặp, dạo này vẫn tốt chứ?”

“Ta rất tốt.” Lý Thanh Ngư vốn không phải là người buông thả cảm xúc, mới vừa rồi lộ ra nét cười đã là hiếm thấy. Nụ cười của hắn rất nhanh đã thu lại, khôi phục khuôn mặt bình tĩnh không chút lay động của ngày trước, chỉ là vẫn có thể khiến người ta cảm thấy khí tức vui vẻ đang lượn quanh hắn mà thôi.

Ấn tượng của Thẩm Kiều đối với Lý Thanh Ngư là khá tốt. Ngày đó đối phương mặc dù ban đầu có xem thường mình, nhưng sau đó lại xúc động lấy kiếm cho mượn, trợ giúp hắn đánh bại Đoạn Văn Ương, có thể thấy rất có cá tính. Chỉ là không giỏi nói chuyện nên nhìn qua có chút lãnh bạc mà thôi, kỳ thực cũng là một người trong nóng ngoài lạnh.

“Thời điểm ta ở Trường An, được cả nhà lệnh sư đệ Tô Tiều giúp đỡ, mới có thể mang Thất lang thoát khỏi trùng vây. Không biết cả nhà lệnh sư đệ hiện giờ thế nào rồi?”

Lý Thanh Ngư gật gật đầu: “Hắn rất tốt, sau khi Chung Nam phái bị Hợp Hoan tông cường ép, Tô gia cùng vài đệ tử khác đã tới núi Thanh Thành, hiện tại bình an vô sự.”

Thẩm Kiều thở phào nhẹ nhõm: “Vậy thì tốt, chỉ là trước mắt thế cuộc Trường An không ổn định, e là trong thời gian ngắn bọn họ không thể quay về được rồi?”

Lý Thanh Ngư ừ một tiếng: “Hiện giờ võ công của đạo huynh khôi phục thế nào rồi, nếu như có thời gian rảnh, có thể để ta lĩnh giáo vài chiêu không?”

Hắn si mê kiếm đạo, nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều giống như nhìn thấy một thanh bảo kiếm chưa rời vỏ, che giấu sắc bén khó ngờ, yêu thích không buông, hận không thể đem toàn thân đối phương từ trên xuống dưới xem xét tỉ mỉ, nhưng lại không phải xuất phát từ tâm tư xấu xa không thể cho ai biết.

Dưới ánh mắt sáng quắc nhìn chằm chằm của đối phương, Thẩm Kiều dở khóc dở cười: “Ta…”

Hắn vừa mới nói một chữ, Yến Vô Sư liền chen vào: “Hiện tại A Kiều phải đi chỉ điểm cho đệ tử, chị sợ không có thời gian rảnh chơi cùng ngươi. Nếu như ngươi muốn lĩnh giáo, không bằng để bản tọa đến chỉ điểm cho ngươi vài chiêu.”

Lý Thanh Ngư nhìn về phía y: “Ngươi là ai?”

Khóe miệng Yến Vô Sư nhếch lên một cái: “Nếu như ngươi có thể đánh bại bản tọa, bản tọa tự nhiên sẽ khai báo họ tên.”

Tầm mắt Lý Thanh Ngư dời xuống, dừng lại trên bàn tay cầm kiếm gỗ của y một chốc, đột nhiên lắc đầu nói: “Ngươi không thường dùng kiếm, học nghệ lung tung, trên lĩnh vực kiếm đạo, ngươi không bằng Thẩm Kiều, mà nội lực của ta hiện giờ lại chẳng bằng ngươi, không đánh.”

Yến Vô Sư cười đến ôn nhu thân thiết: “Bản tọa chưa từng thấy người nào biết mình biết người như vậy, ngươi là người đầu tiên đấy.”

Ánh mắt Lý Thanh Ngư đột nhiên trở nên sắc bén, hai người đối mắt một lát, hắn gật gật đầu: “Hóa ra là Yến tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông.”

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày: “Xem ra ngươi có biết bản tọa?”

Lý Thanh Ngư ừ một tiếng: “Nghe nói Yến tông chủ ngông cuồng tự đại đệ nhất thiên hạ, hôm nay gặp mặt, quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền.”

Hai người này vừa thấy mặt đã giương cung bạt kiếm, hoàn toàn nằm ngoài dự liệu của Thẩm Kiều, hắn nói: “Yến tông chủ, Lý công tử là khách quý của Bích Hà tông…”

Lời còn chưa dứt, Yến Vô Sư đã cười ha ha: “Vậy hãy để bản tọa chứng kiến năng lực của vị khách quý này nào!”

Y vươn ngón trỏ ra, nhanh như chớp giật, lại uyển chuyển không ngờ, chính là xuân thủy chỉ pháp nổi danh thiên hạ!

Thẩm Kiều tâm niệm vừa động, muốn ra tay ngăn lại, đã không còn kịp.

Ở đầu kia, một thanh âm vang lên, nhưng Thu Thủy kiếm của Lý Thanh Ngư chỉ mới rút được một nửa, một nửa thanh kiếm vừa vặn ngăn trở ngón tay của Yến Vô Sư. Song phương tiếp xúc ngắn ngủi, Lý Thanh Ngư lùi về sau ba bước, kiếm cũng bị ép lui vào vỏ.

Yến Vô Sư thì lại chắp tay đứng yên, không hề nhúc nhích.

Cao thấp đã hiện.

Nhưng điều này cũng là trong dự liệu. Lý Thanh Ngư tuy là cao thủ hiếm có trong thế hệ trẻ, nhưng dù sao cũng không thể đánh đồng với Yến Vô Sư. Như hắn vừa mới nói, nội lực của mình không sánh bằng Yến Vô Sư, ngược lại là Yến Vô Sư bức người ta ra tay, có chút tư thái bắt nạt vãn bối.

Lý Thanh Ngư cầm kiếm chắp tay, đề xuống khí huyết cuồn cuộn, chậm rãi nói: “Yến tông chủ nội lực thâm hậu, ta quả không thể bằng.”

Cường điệu nhấn mạnh hai chữ nội lực, nói rõ ý đối phương là Yến Vô Sư mặc dù thắng thế, nhưng không phải là dựa vào chỉ pháp cao minh, mà là vì nội lực thâm hậu.

Gương cung bạt kiếm, động phát nổ tung.

Yến Vô Sư cười lạnh một tiếng.

Không đợi y ra tay hành động, Thẩm Kiều đã tiến lên một bước nói: “Lý công tử, lần này chưởng môn Chung Nam phái bỏ mình, lại bị Hợp Hoan tông cường ép, chắc chắn sẽ nhấc lên sóng to gió lớn trong giang hồ. Ta thực muốn biết nội tình trong đó, không biết Lý công tử có rảnh nói rõ cho ra không?”

Lý Thanh ngư liếc mắt nhìn Yến Vô Sư một cái, lúc này mới gật gật đầu: “Tất nhiên là có thể.”

Thẩm Kiều làm tư thế mời vào phòng: “Mời.”

Sau đó liền nói với Yến Vô Sư: “Không biết Yến tông chủ có muốn cùng vào ngồi, hay là có chuyện khác quan trọng hơn?”

Dưới cái nhìn của Thẩm Kiều, Lý Thanh Ngư người ta tới nhà làm khách, vô duyên vô cớ bị Yến Vô Sư trêu chọc, cũng thật sự là không còn gì để nói. Nếu như hai người đánh nhau, không cần biết ai bị thương tổn, khổ sở đều là Bích Hà Tông.

Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên mím môi cười, hàn băng lập tức hóa thành gió xuân: “Các ngươi cứ nói chuyện, ta có chút đói bụng, tới nhà bếp xem có gì ăn không.”

Cổ cổ quái quái. Thẩm Kiều nghĩ bụng, hắn cũng không đoán ra cái kiểu tính khí mây mưa thất thường của Yến Vô Sư, thấy đối phương quay người rời đi, không khỏi lắc đầu một cái, đi vào trong phòng cùng Lý Thanh Ngư nói chuyện.

Vì lần biến cố này mà Chung Nam phái hoàn toàn sụp đổ. Xuất thân thế gia như Trưởng Tôn Thịnh thì không nói làm gì, không còn sư môn, dù sao vẫn có thể về nhà. Nhưng những đệ tử bình thường coi môn phái như nhà thì lại có chút thê thảm. Bọn họ bị ép lựa chọn hoặc là quy thuận Hợp Hoan tông, trở thành đệ tử ngoại môn của Hợp Hoan tông, hoặc là lựa chọn đứng ở phía đối lập với Hợp Hoan tông, nhờ vả môn phái khác. Như Thuần Dương quan ở núi Thanh Thành, càng vì lần đại hội thử kiếm này mà sóng ngầm phun trào.

Lúc này Thuần Dương quan đã mơ hồ trở thành thế lực thứ ba, tạo thành thế chân vạc với Hợp Hoan tông và Phật môn ở phương bắc. Không ít môn phái không muốn dựa vào Hợp Hoan tông và Phật môn mà vội vàng chạy đến Thuần Dương quan tìm kiếm sự che chở. Mà ở phía nam, vì có Trường Giang cắt qua, lại thêm Lâm Xuyên Học Cung tọa trấn, Hợp Hoan tông và Phật môn tạm thời chưa đủ quy mô để thẩm thấu về phía nam.

Vô tâm trồng liễu liễu lên xanh, Dịch Ích Trần vừa mới bắt đầu cũng không ngờ được kết quả này. Nhưng Thuần Dương quan vốn đã có tâm nhập thế, cho nên hắn tự nhiên cũng không vì lý gì mà cự tuyệt chuyện này. Đại hội thử kiếm tiến hành ở Thuần Dương quan, hiển nhiên cũng chứng minh hướng đi của lòng người.

Bất quá chỉ trong nửa năm ngắn ngủi, thế cuộc thiên hạ lại phát sinh biến hóa lệch trời, khó tránh khỏi làm người ta thổn thức cảm thán.

Lý Thanh Ngư: “Đại hội thử kiếm tổ chức, quần hùng tất sẽ đến, chính là cơ hội tốt để luận bàn kiếm đạo. Sư tôn hi vọng, đến lúc đó đạo huynh có thể tới xem, coi như nể mặt tình nghĩa Đạo môn.”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Hiện tại tính cả Thất lang, ta tổng cộng thu nhận hai đồ đệ. Hiện giờ hai đứa nó mới vào sư môn, chính là thời điểm cần thiết để củng cố căn cơ. Nếu như không có ta bên cạnh, e là không có người chỉ điểm, dễ dàng lầm đường lạc lối.”

Lý Thanh Ngư không để ý lắm: “Khi còn bé, lúc ta luyện công, sư tôn đều chỉ dạy qua một lần, sau đó để chúng ta tự mình lĩnh ngộ. Võ đạo vốn không thoát khỏi quan hệ với thiên tư trời phú. Nếu ngay cả chút tư chất thiên phú này cũng không có, chẳng thà cả đời làm nông mà sống, cũng đỡ hao phí năm tháng thời gian.”

Lời nói mặc dù tàn khốc, nhưng cũng không phải là không có đạo lý. Chỉ là người có tính tình như Thẩm Kiều, tuyệt đối không nói ra được như vậy. Hắn cười cười: “Việc này xin để ta cân nhắc một chút, sau đó thương lượng với hai đứa, rồi mới quyết định.”

Lý Thanh Ngư gật gật đầu.

Thẩm Kiều nghĩ tới một chuyện: “Không biết Lý công tử có từng nghe nói tới tin tức của Huyền Đô Sơn?”

Lý Thanh Ngư: “Chưa từng nghe nói.”

Tin tức cuối cùng mà Thẩm Kiều biết về Úc Ái, chính là thời điểm hắn tham dự trận vây công Yến Vô Sư, sau lần đó, Thẩm Kiều chưa từng gặp lại hắn lần nào.

Úc Ái toàn tâm toàn ý muốn để Huyền Đô Sơn trở lại làm phái đứng đầu Đạo môn. Nhưng ngay từ ban đầu đã bất lợi, đầu tiên là bị Thuần Dương quan lớn tiếng dọa nạt, sau đó lại hợp tác cùng Đột Quyết, muốn mượn người Đột Quyết quật khởi, nhưng tính toán này không hẳn vẻ vang, chỉ sợ cuối cùng vẫn là dùng giỏ trúc múc nước, công dã tràng mà thôi.

Sau cơn đau kinh sợ vì bị phản bội ban đầu, hiện giờ nhớ lại tất cả những gì liên quan đến Huyền Đô Sơn, Thẩm Kiều chỉ cảm thấy đó như một hồi mộng cảnh mông lung mưa bụi, tốt đẹp nhưng không chút chân thực.

Lý Thanh Ngư nói: “Nếu như ngươi muốn quay lại Huyền Đô Sơn, ta có thể tới thỉnh cầu sư tôn ra tay giúp đỡ.”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu bật cười: “Đa tạ, nếu như không phải tự dựa vào năng lực của mình để đoạt lấy, chung quy cũng không lâu dài.”

Lý Thanh Ngư thấy hắn đã có chủ ý trong lòng, liền gật đầu, không cần phải nhiều lời nữa.

Hai người nói một lúc, sắp đến giờ trưa, người đến gõ cửa là Chu Dạ Tuyết của Bích Hà tông.

“Lý sư huynh, tông chủ đang cùng sư phụ ta thương nghị chuyện quan trọng, không thể nào tự mình đứng ra tiếp đãi, cố ý bảo đại đệ tử đến đây, mời Lý sư huynh và Thẩm đạo trưởng cùng dời bước tới phòng khách dùng cơm.”

Có đi đại hội thử kiếm hay không, đối với Bích Hà tông mà nói là chuyện lớn. Triệu Trì Doanh tất nhiên muốn tìm Nhạc Côn Trì thương lượng, thời điểm như vậy, không rảnh để tự mình đi ra tiếp đãi Lý Thanh Ngư cũng là chuyện bình thường.

Chu Dạ Tuyết mới mười tám tuổi, chính là thời gian xinh đẹp như hoa. Nàng và Lý Thanh Ngư bằng tuổi nhau, cũng đều luyện kiếm, có thể nói là môn đăng hộ đối, nếu có thể bởi vậy mà nảy sinh tình cảm, thì đúng là một giai thoại.

Tuy rằng bản thân Dịch Ích Trần không gả không cưới, nhưng không có ép đệ tử cũng phải có ý nghĩ như mình. Thuần Dương quan từ trên xuống dưới gần như không có nữ đệ tử. Tương lai Lý Thanh Ngư nếu như cả đời đều không lập gia đình, chuyên chú luyện kiếm tất nhiên cũng không sao. Còn nếu muốn cưới vợ sinh con, nữ đệ tử Bích Hà tông dung nhan xuất chúng, vẫn có thể coi như là lựa chọn không tồi. Triệu Trì Doanh bảo Chu Dạ Tuyết đến đây tiếp đón, hiển nhiên cũng là vì có ý tưởng này.

Chỉ là Lý Thanh Ngư dường như không có một chút suy nghĩ gì về phương diện này, hắn nói: “Đa tạ đã báo, nếu Triệu tông chủ không ở, ta không tới cũng được. Có thể giúp ta và Thẩm đạo huynh chuẩn bị hai phần cơm canh, ta muốn thỉnh giáo kiếm đạo của huynh ấy, ở đây vừa ăn vừa nói chuyện là được rồi.”

Chu Dạ Tuyết hiển nhiên chưa từng thấy người nào không hiểu phong tình như vậy, trừng đối phương hồi lâu, mới chậm rãi nói một chữ “Được”, sau đó không hề quay đầu mà bước đi thẳng.

Sau một chốc, người đưa cơm tới cũng không phải nàng, đổi thành Phạm Nguyên Bạch.

Thẩm Kiều là người ngoài, nhìn ra được tiểu cô nương kia hình như có ý với Lý Thanh Ngư. Chỉ là Lý Thanh Ngư rõ ràng không có ý dó, cho nên hắn cũng không tiện khuyến khích thêm vào, đành giả như không biết.

Đầu bếp hôm nay không phải người dưới núi mời tới, ba món mặn một món canh, mùi vị đều rất bình thường.

Thẩm Kiều múc một chén canh, uống được một nửa mới nhận ra mình đang uống canh cá.

Hơn nữa hình như là canh đầu cá…

Lại nhìn Lý Thanh Ngư, cũng đang cúi đầu ăn canh.

Không biết vì sao, Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên cảm thấy có chút tức cười, hắn hơi muốn cười, nhưng lại cảm thấy như vậy không được đứng đắn cho lắm, nhanh chóng ngừng suy nghĩ này lại.

Lý Thanh Ngư: “Canh này vị không tồi.”

Thẩm Kiều cười khan một tiếng, không biết nói tiếp thế nào, chỉ có thể bảo: “Cải xanh này cũng rất tươi.”

Lúc nói câu này, trong đầu Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên xẹt qua gương mặt của Yến Vô Sư, nhưng lại lập tức phủ nhận.

Dù như thế nào, đường đường là tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông, cũng không đến nỗi làm ra cái sự tình ấu trĩ như thế chứ?

Triệu Trì Doanh rất nhanh đã suy nghĩ xong, nàng dẫn Phạm Nguyên Bạch và Chu Dạ Tuyết đi tới Thuần Dương quan tham gia đại hội thử kiếm. Nhạc Côn Trì lưu lại tọa trấn môn phái. Thẩm Kiều vốn cũng có ý lưu lại, nhưng Triệu Trì Doanh lại chủ động đưa ra ý kiến, hi vọng Thẩm Kiều cùng đi. Đối với vị bằng hữu từng chung hoạn nạn này, nàng vô cùng xem trọng. Lần này Bích Hà tông thế đơn lực bạc, chỉ dựa vào một mình Triệu Trì Doanh, e là khó có thể ra mặt, quả thực cần Thẩm Kiều trợ giúp một chút.

Thẩm Kiều đồng ý, liền bố trí bài tập cho Thập Ngũ và Vũ Văn Tụng, dặn bọn chúng chăm chỉ luyện công cùng Nhạc Côn Trì. Từ nhỏ Vũ Văn Tụng đã được ở nhà cao cửa rộng, đối với Thái Sơn luôn có tâm lý tràn ngập hiếu kỳ cùng với tò mò tìm hiểu, cho nên mãi không biết mệt. Thập Ngũ mặc dù là sư huynh, nhưng tính tình ôn hòa, lúc bình thường đều tùy ý Vũ Văn Tụng, thấy đại sự mới có thể kiên trì dị thường. Sư huynh đệ hai người ở chung ngược lại khá là hòa hợp, để bọn chúng một chỗ, Thẩm Kiều cũng không lo lắng.

Đoàn người rất nhanh đã thu thập ổn thỏa, khởi hành lên đường.

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

**_Thẩm Kiều:_** Yến tông chủ, canh đầu cá này có phải là ngươi làm không?

 ** _Lão Yến:_** A Kiều, làm sao bản tọa có khả năng làm ra cái chuyện không có phẩm cấp như thế chứ?

 ** _Thẩm Kiều:_** … (Vẻ mặt rất không thể tin)


	97. Chapter 97

Từ Thái Sơn tới núi Thanh Thành, lộ trình không ngắn, gần như là đi ngang một nửa triều Chu. Nếu như muốn sau nửa tháng tới nơi, cước trình nhất định không thể chậm. May mà trong mọi người, mặc dù có tiểu cô nương như Chu Dạ Tuyết, nhưng cũng đều là người đã từng xuất môn ở ngoài ban đêm, không có ảnh hưởng gì, cuối cùng sau mười ngày cũng qua được Trường An, tới Hán Trung. Còn lại năm ngày, có thể trì hoãn cước trình, đi chậm một chút.

Một đường cưỡi ngựa lao nhanh, ngay cả ngựa cũng không chịu nổi bôn ba nặng nhọc cường độ cao như vậy, cuối cùng cũng coi như có thể dừng lại nghỉ ngơi. Mọi người cũng rất vui vẻ, đặc biệt là hai người trẻ tuổi Phạm Nguyên Bạch và Chu Dạ Tuyết, trên mặt đều lộ ra thần sắc hoan hỉ. Lý Thanh Ngư lớn hơn bọn họ chưa tới hai tuổi, lại trầm ổn hơn không chỉ một cấp, vẻ mặt lạnh lùng nghiêm khắc, từ lúc xuất phát đến giờ đều vậy.

Tin tức về đại hội thử kiếm đã truyền khắp thiên hạ, dọc đường đi đều có thể nhìn thấy không ít nhân sĩ giang hồ nâng đao đeo kiếm. Sau khi vào Hán Trung, người như vậy càng lúc càng nhiều, muôn hình muôn vẻ, đủ loại binh khí.

Nơi nào có nhiều người giang hồ, chuyện giang hồ tất nhiên cũng nhiều. Vi phạm lệnh cấm võ, rất nhiều người có võ công, cho rằng mình có tầm mắt cao hơn người thường, khó tránh khỏi sẽ sinh tâm kiêu ngạo, cảm thấy mình là cao nhân hạng nhất, làm việc cũng càn rỡ hơn. Như đám Thẩm Kiều, tình cờ gặp trên đường, xung đột ân oán cũng phải tới ba nhóm.

Lúc này trời còn sớm, sau khi vào thành ngày sớm sáng lên, khách điếm vừa vặn trống không ít phòng, lầu một đại sảnh cũng chỉ lác đác vài người.

Đám người Triệu Trì Doanh đi trước đặt phòng, rồi mới từng người ngồi xuống.

Thân phận Yến Vô Sư đặc thù, đa số người đi chuyến này đều kính sợ tránh xa y. Triệu Trì Doanh đối với vị tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông không phải địch cũng chẳng phải bạn này, luôn có chút e dè, vừa không muốn đắc tội, vừa không muốn thân cận quá mức. Đệ tử Bích Hà tông bị y ngược tới sợ, đâu còn dám chọc giận y. Triệu Trì Doanh mang theo hai đệ tử, cộng với Lý Thanh Ngư vừa vặn bốn người một bàn, còn lại Yến Vô Sư một mình một người ngồi riêng một bàn, hai bên phía trước đều không có người, người ngoài nhìn vào cũng thấy có chút kỳ quái.

Thẩm Kiều đi tới ngồi đối diện với y.

Yến Vô Sư nở nụ cười: “A Kiều không đành lòng thấy ta thân đơn bóng chiếc, cho nên đặc biệt tới đây ngồi chung bàn sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Khách nhân chút nữa sẽ tới càng nhiều, đến lúc đó chỗ ngồi không đủ, khó tránh khỏi việc đuổi khách. Ta chỉ không muốn gây thêm phiền phức cho chủ quán.”

Yến Vô Sư thấy hắn nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo, cũng không để ý, giơ tay rót cho hắn một chén rượu ấm: “Chủ quán có người khách như ngươi, thực sự là tam sinh hữu hạnh.”

Thẩm Kiều ban đầu nghe qua, chỉ cảm thấy câu này có ý tứ sâu xa, nhưng định thần một cái, lại cảm thấy dường như chỉ là ảo giác.

Yến Vô Sư: “Xong bữa cơm này, ta muốn đi trước một bước, không đi cùng ngươi nữa.”

Thẩm Kiều có chút ngoài ý muốn: “Ta cho rằng ngươi đi cùng lần này, chính là vì muốn tới Thuần Dương quan gặp Dịch Ích Trần một lần.”

Với võ công của Dịch Ích Trần, cho dù không được xưng là đệ nhất thiên hạ, ghi tên trong ba vị trí đầu cũng không thành vấn đề. Yến Vô Sư thấy hàng là sáng mắt, không tự mình tới yêu cầu giao thủ so chiêu, vậy thì quá kỳ quái rồi.

Yến Vô Sư lắc đầu: “Dịch Ích Trần thì lúc nào cũng được, nhưng xem người khác xui xẻo thì không phải ngày nào cũng có.”

Ngữ khí của y có chút hả hê quá mức, đến nối Thẩm Kiều lập tức nghĩ ngay đến tên một người: “Đậu Yến Sơn?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Mồi câu tung ra đã đủ lâu, hiện giờ cũng đến lúc thu lưới rồi. Náo nhiệt như vậy, sao bản tọa có thể không tự mình tới xem được chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Lúc trước ngươi từng nói cho ta biết, Vân Phất Y và Đậu Yến Sơn bằng mặt không bằng lòng, sớm muộn đều sẽ có hành động. Thế lực của Vân Phất Y tại Lục Hợp bang còn chưa đủ mạnh, cho nên nàng không thể không mượn Hoàng gia cùng thế lực Đột Quyết đứng sau đến âm thầm tiến hành.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không sai.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi có thể đúng lúc biết được nhất cử nhất động của họ, chắc là cũng đã đổ thêm chút dầu vào trong đó rồi phải không?”

Yến Vô Sư cười dài nói: “A Kiều nhà ta thật là thông minh. Đậu Yến Sơn là người có lòng đa nghi rất nặng, sẽ không dễ dàng để cho người không tín nhiệm nghe được chuyện cơ mật gì. Chính nhờ phần cẩn trọng này của hắn, mà những năm gần đây Lục Hợp bang mới có thể từng bước lớn mạnh, trở thành ông trùm vận chuyển xưng bá đại giang nam bắc. Ngươi đoán xem, ta làm thế nào có thể đột phá trùng vây, gài cắm tai mắt vào trong đó?”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày, suy tư chốc lát, chậm rãi nói: “Ta đoán không ra.”

Yến Vô Sư nở nụ cười: “Kỳ thực rất đơn giản, Đậu Yến Sơn đúng là rất cẩn thận, nhưng người bên cạnh hắn thì cũng không hẳn là thế. Hắn có một người hầu thân cận, đã theo hắn tám năm, thông minh tháo vát, nhưng gã có một nữ tử trong lòng. Người trong nhà nữ nhân kia đòi hỏi vô độ, nhiều lần vòi tiền nàng. Nữ nhân kia không muốn làm khó dễ người trong lòng, lại có nỗi khổ không thể giải, lúc này ta bảo Biên Duyên Mai phái người đến giúp nàng giải quyết nan đề, cũng coi như làm một chuyện tốt.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Thông qua nàng khống chế người hầu của Đậu Yến Sơn?”

Yến Vô Sư lắc đầu bật cười: “A Kiều, ngươi quá ngây thơ rồi. Người hầu của Đậu Yến Sơn sao không đủ khôn khéo được, biện pháp thô bạo như vậy, sao có thể thích hợp dùng trên người hắn? Biên Duyên Mai chỉ làm một chuyện đó là thông qua chuyện này lấy được hảo cảm của nữ nhân kia, giả tạo thân phận, làm bà con xa nhiều năm không liên lạc của nhà họ, đạt lấy tín nhiệm từ người nhà họ, dùng thân phận anh họ bà con xa của nữ nhân kia mà xuất hiện .”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy cũng quá khúc chiết rồi.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi không nên xem thường tầng quan hệ thân thích này. Nếu chỉ là người ngoài không có quan hệ gì, dựa vào cái gì khiến người khác tin tưởng lòng tốt của ngươi. Mà có thêm tầng thân phận này, tương đương với việc bớt đi một tầng cảnh giác. Cứ như vậy ở chung mãi, nữ tử đối với anh họ tín nhiệm càng lúc càng cao, lại đem vị anh họ này giới thiệu với người hầu của Đậu Yến Sơn.”

Từng khâu từng khâu thủ đoạn, nghe đến mức khiến Thẩm Kiều thần than không thôi.

Người này coi triều đình giag hồ cũng như trò chơi, mắt cao hơn đầu, ngông cuồng tự đại, cho nên mới có thể gây thù vô số, cuối cùng dưới sự vây công của ngũ đại cao thủ, suýt chút nữa rơi vào kết cục thân bại danh liệt bỏ mình. Nhưng ngoài cái đó, không ai có thể phủ nhận năng lực, võ công cùng thủ đoạn của y.

Thẩm Kiều: “Chiếu theo lời ngươi vừa nói, người hầu của Đậu Yến Sơn thông minh tháo vát như vậy, vị anh họ kia phải làm thế nào mới có thể lấy được sự tín nhiệm từ hắn?”

Yến Vô Sư ung dung mỉm cười nói: “Lợi ích. Trên đời này, chỉ có chung lợi ích mới có thể khiến cho người ta chặt chẽ kết nối với nhau, so với huynh đệ phu thê càng thêm thân cận. Người hầu kia đi cùng Đậu Yến Sơn đã lâu, mưa dầm thấm đất, tất nhiên xem đủ các loại cảnh tượng xa hoa dâm dật huy hoàng. Nhưng chính hắn lại vẫn như cũ chỉ là một tên hầu, ngươi cảm thấy một người thông minh tháo vát như vật có thể cam tâm sao? Nếu như anh họ nữ tử kia có thể cung cấp cho hắn một cách để kiếm tiền, khiến cho hắn có thể tự mình nắm giữ việc buôn bán làm ăn, thời gian lâu dần, ngươi cảm thấy hắn có coi đối phương là bằng hữu tốt nhất hay không?”

Thẩm Kiều bừng tỉnh: “Cho nên ngươi đặc biệt chọn một người sáng suốt, chính là vì biết hắn sẽ không chấp nhận tình trạng hiện thời, chứ không phải lựa chọn một người trung thực?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Người trung thực cũng có nhược điểm của người trung thực, cõi đời này có người nào được mười phân vẹn mười đâu?”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Nói cũng đúng, ngày đó nếu ngươi không tự cho mình cao hơn người khác, không đặt ai trong mắt, cũng không đến nỗi sau đó bị đám người Nghiễm Lăng Tán và Đậu Yến Sơn thừa dịp sát hại.”

Lời này hiển nhiên là đang nhạo báng.

Nhưng hắn đã quên da mặt Yến Vô Sư, người kia chỉ từ từ cười nói: “Ngươi sai rồi, đó là nhược điểm trong quá khứ của ta, chứ không phải là hiện tại.”

Thẩm Kiều nhịn không được bật cười: “Nhược điểm hiện giờ của các hạ chính là da mặt dày hơn cả đá trên Thái Sơn nhỉ?”

Trên mặt hắn luôn có nét cười, ôn hòa nhu lễ, nhưng lại rất ít khi cười to vui sướng.

Giờ khắc này mặc dù chưa cười lớn, nhưng ý cười trên khóe môi lại không ngừng kéo dài, khiến đôi mắt cũng trở nên sáng ngời, như ngọc thạch sau mưa, hoạt sắc sinh hương.

“Đó là ưu điểm, không phải nhược điểm.” Yến Vô Sư thuộc kiểu người nghĩ gì làm đó, ý niệm này vừa mới nhô ra, tay y đã che lên mu bàn tay Thẩm Kiều. “Nhược điểm hiện giờ của bản tọa chính là ngươi a!”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái, trên mặt như là nghe thấy chuyện gì rất đáng cười, tay muốn rút về, lại bị đối phương nắm chặt.

“Yến tông chủ, có vài trò, chơi một lần cũng đã chán, hà tất phải chơi thêm lần nữa? Một người dù ngốc, cũng không thể mãi mãi ngã vào cùng một dòng sông phải không?” Trong lời nói của hắn mang theo một tia tự giễu mà e rằng ngay cả hắn cũng chưa từng phát giác.

“Ngươi còn nhớ câu chuyện lần trước ta nói với ngươi chứ?” Nụ cười của Yến Vô Sư không đổi, đôi mắt chuyên chú nhìn hắn, tay cũng không chịu buông ra.

Trước lúc này, Thẩm Kiều chưa từng đem quan hệ giữa hai người nghĩ về hướng không nên nghĩ. Một lần bị rắn cắn, mười năm sợ dây thừng, từng trải qua cảnh “Tự mình đa tình” như vậy, đối với sự lương bạc vô tình của Yến Vô Sư, hắn càng thêm nhận thức. Biết người này tâm địa sắt đá, cho dù thành ý vô ngần, sợ là cũng chỉ như mong muốn đơn phương, rất khó có thể đả động đến đối phương. Kỳ thực, sâu trong nội tâm, đã từ lâu Thẩm Kiều không dám dễ dàng tin tưởng nữa. Ký ức đã qua quá sâu sắc, đến nỗi khiến cho hắn không còn dám dễ dàng tin vào người này, chỉ lo giẫm lên vết xe đổ.

Vậy mà vào giờ khắc này, bị ánh mắt sáng ngời của đối phương nhìn tới, trong lòng Thẩm Kiều không khỏi lộp bộp một tiếng, cảm giác mình như con mồi bị mãnh thú nhận định, không đạt được kết quả quyết không bỏ qua.

“Chưởng quỹ, bên kia rõ ràng còn hai chỗ trống, sao ngươi lại nói là đầy khách rồi!” Một giọng nói lớn từ cách đó không xa truyền đến, phân tán sự chú ý của hai người.

Thẩm Kiều nhân cơ hội rút tay về, nhìn quanh bốn phía, đã thấy khách điếm không biết từ lúc nào đã đầy những khách, chỉ còn lại một cái bàn của bọn họ. Vì mình và Yến Vô Sư phân ra ngồi đối diện, cho nên còn dư lại hai bên trái phải là chưa có người ngồi.

Người đương thời không quen ngồi cùng bàn với người xa lạ, cho nên cũng sẽ không có người miễn cưỡng mình đi ngồi cùng kẻ không quen biết. Nhưng cũng có người không ngại chuyện đó, hơn nữa ỷ vào việc mình có võ công, cảm thấy đối phương không tiện cự tuyệt, cho nên thường xuyên khơi lên phong ba trên giang hồ.

Chưởng quỹ hiển nhiên không muốn thấy nơi này biến thành một hiện trường cho trận tranh đấu giang hồ, vội vàng cười làm lành giải thích, nói chỉ cần chờ một chút là có khách dùng xong cơm rời đi, đến lúc đó liền có chỗ trống rồi.

Tên to mồm vừa rồi cũng không nguyện ý tạm bợ, mấy người đi cùng hắn nhìn qua đều không phải là kẻ dễ chọc. Bọn họ không chỉ vì nhìn thấy chỉ còn chỗ bọn Thẩm Kiều còn vị trí trống, mà còn là vì nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều mặc một thân đạo bào, có vẻ dễ bắt nạt, còn Yến Vô Sư, ngay cả binh khí còn không có, nhìn qua giống như một quả hồng mềm có thể tùy ý nắn bóp. Chứ nếu đổi lại ngồi chỗ này là hai vị hung thần ác sát, bọn chúng đã chẳng dám to mồm rồi.

“Mấy người này ta từng gặp, là người trong Đào Hoa Ổ. Đào Hoa Ổ từ lúc sát nhập làm môn hạ cho Hợp Hoan tông, liền trở nên vênh váo tự đắc. Hiện nay Vô Trần đứng lên, dựng cờ hiệu Hợp Hoan tông lên rồi làm xằng làm bậy, người bên ngoài kiêng kỵ tên tuổi Hợp Hoan tông, không muốn dễ dàng đắc tội thôi.”

“Chẳng trách lại phách lối như vậy a, cũng là đám chó cậy thế chủ thôi…”

“Suỵt, cẩn thận họa từ miệng mà ra. Võ công của bọn chúng không thường đâu, mấy ngày trước ngay cả Thiên Sơn Ngọc Kiếm Tử cũng chết dưới tay tên to mồm này đấy!”

“Uầy!” Tên còn lại hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, “Thiên Sơn Ngọc Kiếm Tử có thể nói là cao thủ đứng hàng nhị lưu rồi!”

“Còn không à? Nếu không sao bọn chúng dám lớn lối như thế. Tên to mồm kia là đệ đệ của chủ nhân Hoa Đào Ổ, biệt danh Đoạn Lưu Đao…”

“Ồ —— Ta từng nghe nói rồi, Đoạn Lưu Đao Nhĩ Đức Minh, hóa ra là hắn!”

Bên cạnh bàn có người nói chuyện, tiếng không lớn, nhưng Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều lại nghe thấy rõ ràng rành mạch.

Ở đầu kia, to mồm đã đẩy chưởng quỹ ra, nhanh chân đi về phía bọn họ.

Phạm Nguyên Bạch và Chu Dạ Tuyết trẻ tuổi nóng tính, thấy thế liền muốn đứng dậy ngăn cản.

Yến Vô Sư tất nhiên không đến lượt bọn họ che chở, nhưng Thẩm Kiều là người hiền lành, đối với Bích Hà tông có ân lớn, nửa năm nay ở tại Thái Sơn, luôn chung sống hòa hợp với mọi người. Hắn không giống Yến Vô Sư, tâm huyết dâng trào liền đứng ra chỉ điểm giang sơn, mà là hỏi gì đáp nấy, thái độ vô cùng tốt, thời điểm giáo dạy đệ tử cũng để đám Phạm Nguyên Bạch ở bên cạnh nhìn, khiến cho mọi người trong Bích Hà tông đều nhận được lợi ích rất lớn. Đám người Phạm Nguyên Bạch coi hắn như sư như huynh, tất nhiên không chịu nổi việc hắn vị người ta vô lễ.

Triều Trì Doanh dù sao cũng lão luyện thành thục hơn bọn họ, nàng động cũng không động, chỉ cao giọng nói: “Chưởng quỹ, vừa rồi ta có gọi cho bàn chữ thiên thứ sau một nồi thịt dê, sao ngươi còn chưa đem tới. Yến tông chủ của Hoán Nguyệt tông và Thẩm Kiều Thẩm đạo trưởng đều đợi lâu rồi!”

Tên hai người này, đặc biệt là cái tên phía trước, nhất thời như gió lạnh thổi qua toàn đại sảnh khách điếm, khiến động tác của tất cả mọi người đều cứng lại.

Cái tên to mồm vốn đang nhấc chân bước liền khựng lại giữa không trung, rốt cục không bước nổi nữa.

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

A a a vốn là sắp đến đoạn chính, lại bởi vì lão Yến bắt đầu tán gái cho nên đành ngừng lại một chút!

Lão Yến, ngươi cho một câu chắc chắn đi, rốt cục đến khi nào mới bắt đầu được!

 ** _Lão Yến_** 【ung dung thong thả】: Cái này a, phải xem A Kiều nhà ta lúc nào mới buông lòng cảnh giác, nghênh đón sự ôm ấp của ta a.

 ** _Quần chúng vây xem_** 【cùng nhau xướng lên】: Hôm nay ~~ ngươi rơi nước mắt a ~~ đều là ~~ vì ngươi ~~ hôm qua ~~ tự làm tự chịu ~~~


	98. Chapter 98

Ba chữ Yến Vô Sư này có uy lực như thế nào, nhìn phản ứng của tất cả mọi người ở đây là biết.

Năm đại cao thủ vây công Yến Vô Sư kia, tùy tiện xách ra một người cũng đủ để nghiền nát tất cả mọi người ở đây. Huống hồ là một Yến Vô Sư có thể bị năm đại cao thủ vây công, sau đó bên ngoài đồn đãi là đã qua đời, cuối cùng vẫn hoàn hảo không chút thương tổn tưng bừng nhảy nhót xuất hiện trước mặt người đời. Người này quả thực đã trở thành quái vật trong truyền thuyết rồi.

Chưởng quỹ cũng là người tinh mắt, thấy một câu nói của Triệu Trì Doanh đã tạo thành hiệu quả lớn như vậy, khiến khung cảnh ồn ã ngưng trệ trong nháy mắt, vội vàng khom lưng cúi đầu cười nói: “Là tiểu nhân quên mất, tiểu nhân sẽ dặn dò nhà bếp đưa lên, xin ngài chờ chút, chờ chút!”

Ngón tay Yến Vô Sư vuốt nhẹ lên miệng chén một cái, lại bị Thẩm Kiều vươn tay ấn xuống.

Người sau liếc mắt liền nhận ra ý đồ của y, đây là biểu thị ý tứ ngăn cản.

Tuy rằng người ta muốn cướp chỗ ngồi, nhưng dù sao cũng chưa tạo thành thương tổn thực chất gì. Nếu như Yến Vô Sư ra tay, đối phương tất nhiên không chết cũng bị thương, đến lúc đó đồng bạn của hắn nhất định muốn báo thù cho hắn. Bọn họ đang có việc, hà tất phải tự gây phiền phức?

Yến Vô Sư rõ ràng nhìn thấy ý nghĩ này ở trong mắt Thẩm Kiều, y lười nhác cười nói: “Coi như là nể mặt ngươi, lần này bỏ qua cho hắn.”

Vừa rồi y mới nói được nửa câu, đã bị cái tên lỗ mãng này cắt ngang, thời điểm đặt tay lên chén, Yến Vô Sư thực sự đã nổi lên sát tâm, nhưng giờ khắc này y thay đổi chủ ý, miệng chén bị y nhẹ nhàng bắn ra ngoài, vừa vặn khảm trước mũi giày Nhĩ Đức Minh đang muốn bước đi kia.

Nhĩ Đức Minh nghe thấy ba chữ Yến Vô Sư to rõ ràng, sắc mặt vốn đã cứng đờ, không thể nhúc nhích, lúc này mặt đúng là không còn chút máu.

Đồng bạn phía sau cuối cùng cũng không phải là loại không có mắt, thấy thế vội vàng tiến lên một bước chắp tay: “Yến tông chủ, xá đệ trẻ người non dạ, lỗ mãng thất lễ, có chỗ nào đắc tội kính xin tha cho.”

Yến Vô Sư ngồi ở đó, vẫn không nhúc nhích, khí định thần nhàn, riêng phong thái này, đã khiến cho người ta không thể nào hoài nghi thân phận của y.

Muốn giả mạo tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông cũng cần phải đủ dũng khí. Dù sao trên đời này không phải ai cũng có thể làm được như y, đắc tội với gần hết các đại môn phái, cố tình người ta lại chẳng làm gì được y.

Người khác nhìn thấy bộ mặt đầy râu quai nón của Nhĩ Đức Minh, sau đó nghe thấy bốn chữ “Trẻ người non dạ”, đều cố mà nhìn cười.

“Trẻ người non dạ?” Yến Vô Sư ý vị thâm trường lặp lại một lần, “Bản tọa thấy hắn hình dáng cao lớn thô kệch, hẳn là tâm trí có chỗ thiếu sót, đầu óc có vấn đề?”

Phụt! Lúc này đã có người không nhịn được mà cười ra tiếng.

“Ngươi nói…” Nhĩ Đức Minh rõ ràng đang muốn bạo phát, lại bị huynh trưởng nhà mình lập tức điểm huyệt đạo, vai bị đè xuống, không cho hắn lộn xộn.

Người kia cười làm lành với Yến Vô Sư: “Không sai, xá đệ tâm trí thật sự có chút vấn đề, Yến tông chủ đại nhân đại lượng, xin đừng nên chấp nhặt với hắn!”

Đối phương chính là ổ chủ của Hoa Đào Ổ đã đầu nhập vào Hợp Hoan tông, gần đây ở trên giang hồ danh tiếng phất cao. Chỉ là hắn biết rõ, ai có thể chọc, ai không thể chọc. Hoán Nguyệt tông hiện giờ bị danh tiếng của Hợp Hoang tông đè xuống, ở trong Ma Môn giảm mạnh thực lực, nhưng mà lạc đà gầy còn lớn hơn ngựa, chọc phải Yến Vô Sư, không cần biết sau này Hợp Hoan tông có thể ra mặt cho hai huynh đệ bọn họ hay không, hôm nay mạng nhỏ của bọn họ đã đi mất tiêu rồi.

Yến Vô Sư tựa hồ nhìn thấu tâm tư của hắn, khẽ mỉm cười nhìn đối phương, nhất thời cười đến lông mao khắp người ổ chủ Hoa Đào Ổ dựng đứng.

“Nếu tâm trí có vấn đề, nên ngoan ngoãn ở yên trong nhà, không có chuyện gì đừng xông ra ngoài chạy loạn khắp nơi, thay người huynh trưởng như ngươi đắc tội với người. Chắc ngươi cũng mệt đến hoảng rồi nhỉ.”

Ổ chủ Hoa Đào Ổ giật giật khóe miệng, lại không thể không tiếp tục lên tiếng: “Yến tông chủ dạy rất phải, tại hạ trở về sẽ giáo huấn nó, nhất định sẽ khiến cho nó ngoan ngoãn tỉnh ngộ, chắc chắn sẽ không để nó tự tiện chạy ra ngoài nữa!”

Dứt lời, chỉ lo Yến Vô Sư đổi ý, cũng không để ý đến ánh mắt trừng như muốn đục hẳn một lỗ trên người mình của huynh đệ, nhanh chóng kéo người đi.

Đoàn người của đối phương gió vũ mây vần tiến vào, không tới chốc lát đã chạy trối chết, chênh lệch quá lớn, khiến tất cả mọi người ở đây đều đưa mắt nhìn nhau.

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái, kỳ thực có rất ít người nhìn ra được, miệng chén vừa rồi bị Yến Vô Sư bắn ra kia, trong đó có một mảnh sứ nhỏ cũng vỡ từ trên chén, bắn trúng vào một huyệt đọa trên người Nhĩ Đức Minh, vị trí cực kỳ xảo quyệt, chỉ sợ ngay cả bọn chúng cũng không giải được, nói không chừng đến thời điểm đó còn phải quay lại tìm kiếm Yến Vô Sư.

“Nếu bọn họ quay đầu tới tìm ngươi, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn muốn giải huyệt cho hắn, việc gì phải làm điều thừa?”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Bọn chúng sẽ không tới tìm ta, mà sẽ đi tìm Hợp Hoan tông khóc lóc kể lể, như vậy không phải ta đỡ mất công tìm chúng hay sao?”

Lời nói vừa dứt, y cũng đứng dậy theo, còn chưa đợi người bên ngoài kịp phục hồi tinh thần lại, Yến Vô Sư đã phiêu nhiên rời đi. Mọi người thấy chắc là đi truy tìm đám người Hoa Đào Ổ kia rồi, trong lòng không khỏi vì đám người Hoa Đào Ổ mà kêu lên một tiếng xui xẻo, đắc tội ai không đắc tội, lại cố tình đắc tội một tên hung thần!

Tuy là nói thế, nhưng vì vừa rồi Nhĩ Đức Minh rõ ràng đã để lại ấn tượng hung hăng trong mắt mọi người, cho nên trong lòng mọi người cũng âm thầm sảng khoái.

Ăn cơm xong, hai người trẻ tuổi Phạm Nguyên Bạch và Chu Dạ Tuyết cũng có chút đứng ngồi không yên. Hai người xin phép Triệu Trì Doanh, cùng nhau ra cửa đi dạo. Chu Dạ Tuyết chủ động tới mời Lý Thanh Ngư, không ngờ lại bị Lý Thanh Ngư lạnh nhạt từ chối, nói mình muốn ở trong phòng luyện công, nhất thời cảm thấy mất mặt mũi, thời điểm đi ra ngoài còn mang theo mấy phần hờn giận.

Triệu Trì Doanh còn chưa biết dự định của Yến Vô Sư, thấy y một đi không trở lại, không khỏi kỳ quái: “Yến tông chủ muốn đi nơi nào vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Y còn có chuyện khác phải làm, sẽ không cùng chúng ta đi chung nữa.”

Triệu Trì Doanh gật gật đầu. Lòng nàng đang sầu lo nhiều thứ, cho nên cũng không để tâm hỏi thêm nữa.

Hiện giờ, thế lực của Hợp Hoan tông và Phật môn tuy lớn, nhưng các môn phái trong thiên hạ, còn nhiều nơi không chịu dựa vào hai phái này. Hợp Hoan tông mang thanh danh bất hảo, mà Phật Môn, dù có Tuyết Đình thiền sư tọa trấn, sau lưng lại có triều Chu chống lưng, nhưng với Đạo Môn, đặc biệt là đại phái bậc này như Thuần Dương Quan, tự nhiên tuyệt đối không thể không biết xấu hổ mà bám vào. Cho nên đại hội thử kiếm cử hành vừa đúng lúc, rất nhiều người sau khi nghe tin tức, đều từ bốn phương tám hướng quy tụ tới. Rất nhiều nhân tài mới xuất hiện muốn mượn cơ hội này nâng cao danh tiếng. Chưởng môn lão luyện thành thục của các phái lại muốn kết minh cùng Thuần Dương Quan, để tránh bị như Chung Nam Phái, chỉ trong khoảnh khắc đã bị người ta tiêu diệt.

Trải qua biến cố lần trước, thực lực Bích Hà tông giảm mạnh, thế đơn lực bạc. Triệu Trì Doanh cũng không có thực lực áp được dã tâm của quần hùng. Nhưng môn phái của nàng hiện đang thiếu thốn nhân tài, cho nên hy vọng có thể ở trong đại hội thử kiếm lần này hót lên tiếng vang kinh người, khiến danh tiếng của Bích Hà tông được vang xa, chấn chỉnh lại môn phái. Nhưng nguyện vọng này phải thực hiện như thế nào, sợ là còn phải bàn bạc kỹ càng.

Võ công của Phạm Nguyên Bạch và Chu Dạ Tuyết cũng chỉ tương đương nhau, điều này so sánh với Lý Thanh Ngư là có thể nhìn ra được. Người sau tuy rằng tuổi tác không cách biệt lắm với họ, nhưng lại đã nghiễm nhiên bước lên hàng ngũ cao thủ nhất lưu. Nếu như có thời gian, viên ngọc này tất sẽ vượt qua mong mỏi. Điều này không khỏi khiến Triệu Trì Doanh một lần nữa ao ước vận may của Dịch Ích Trần.

Là một tông môn có chút lịch sử, Bích Hà tông cũng không phải không có võ công cao thâm, nhưng thiếu lại là tài năng có thể lĩnh ngộ nó để mài giũa.

Một ngày đẹp trời cứ như vậy dưới tâm sự trùng trùng của Triệu Trì Doanh mà lướt qua. Sáng sớm hôm sau, mọi người tự mình rửa mặt, ở dưới lầu dùng cơm, sau đó liền tiến về phía núi Thanh Thành.

Lần này mọi người không dừng lại lâu ở ven đường, mà nhanh chóng phi ngựa tới trấn Thanh Thành dưới núi Thanh Thành.

Vì đại hội thử kiếm được tổ chức, cho nên trên trấn đã sớm bị đám võ lâm nhân sĩ quây chật ních. Thuần Dương Quan đặc biệt phái người tới trấn Thanh Thành trấn thủ, chờ đợi tiếp đón, thấy khách đến, hỏi rõ môn phái lai lịch, đăng ký vào trong danh sách, sau đó dẫn từng tốp lên núi. Nhưng vì người tới thật sự quá nhiều, rầm rộ ngoài ý muốn, cho nên rất nhiều người không thể không xếp hàng chờ đợi trước cửa môn phái.

Lý Thanh Ngư dẫn đám người Thẩm Kiều tới trước cửa phái, dùng bao kiếm gõ chánh phục đang vùi đầu viết tên người tới trước bàn.

Đối phương ngẩng đầu, ngay sau đó a lên một tiếng, lập tức vội vàng đứng lên: “Lý sư đệ, ngươi trở lại rồi!”

Không chỉ mình hắn, mấy đệ tử phụ trách đưa khách tới Thuần Dương Quan cũng đi tới chào hỏi Lý Thanh Ngư.

Lý Thanh Ngư chắp tay: “Triệu sư huynh, Tùng sư huynh, sư tôn có ở trên núi không?”

Triệu sư huynh: “Có, Lâm Xuyên Học Cung và Hội Kê Vương gia đều đã tới, quan chủ đang tự mình chiêu đãi.”

Lý Thanh Ngư gật gật đầu, cũng không nói gì, trực tiếp mang người đi vào sư môn trước.

Triệu sư huynh lớn tiếng gọi hắn lại: “Lý sư đệ, không biết lai lịch mấy vị này ra sao? Kính xin báo qua, cũng để ra lên danh sách, việc trong chức trách, vẫn nhờ sư đệ thông cảm cho.”

Lý Thanh Ngư trên lĩnh vực võ đạo đạt thành tựu khá cao, hiện giờ đã gần như là nhân vật dẫn đầu trong đám trẻ tuổi của Thuần Dương Quan, ngay cả hai vị sư huynh này cũng phải khách khí với hắn.

Chỉ là võ công của hắn cao, nhưng đạo lí đối nhân xử thế lại không khỏi hơi kém một chút.

Lý Thanh Ngư khẽ cau mày: “Đây là khách nhân do sư tôn bảo ta dẫn tới.”

Ý là, các ngươi không cần biết nhiều như vậy.

Thẩm Kiều sợ hắn đắc tội người ta, liền chủ động lên tiếng: “Vị này chính là Triệu tông chủ của Bích Hà tông, phía sau là hai vị đệ tử của nàng. Bần đạo là Thẩm Kiều, một đạo nhân hương dã.”

Nghe thấy Bích Hà tông, Triệu sư huynh vẫn không có phản ứng gì, nhưng hai chữ Thẩm Kiều vừa vào tai, sắc mặt hắn liền hơi động, hỏi: “Xin hỏi có phải Thẩm đạo trưởng của Huyền Đô Sơn?”

Thẩm Kiều gật đầu: “Không sai.”

Sắc mặt Triệu sư huynh lập tức sáng bừng, vội vàng chắp tay nói: “Hóa ra là Thẩm đạo trưởng, tại hạ bất kính. Mời Thẩm đạo trưởng cùng chư vị vào trong, ta đi trước một bước, bẩm báo lên sư tôn!”

Lý Thanh Ngư: “Triệu sư huynh, ta mang mấy người Thẩm đạo trưởng lên núi là được rồi.”

Triệu sư huynh cười nói: “Lý sư đệ có điều không biết, sư tôn đã sớm bàn giao, nếu thấy Thẩm đạo trưởng và Triệu tông chủ, liền sai người báo trước một tiếng, để cho lão nhân gia người tự mình tiếp đón. Ngươi dẫn mấy vị đi vào đường chính, chậm rãi ngắm cảnh, ta bảo người đi đường nhỏ, tới trước bẩm báo một tiếng là được.”

Tuy rằng hắn nói là “Thẩm đạo trưởng và Triệu tông chủ”, nhưng người tinh tường đều có thể nhìn ra được lễ ngộ của hắn đều hướng về phía Thẩm Kiều. Mà Triệu Trì Doanh cũng rất thoải mái, không vì vậy mà sinh lòng bất mãn.

Nghe thấy sư phụ đã dặn dò, Lý Thanh Ngư tự nhiên không nói thêm gì nữa.

Đám người xếp hàng bên cạnh thấy hắn và đệ tử Thuần Dương Quan nói vài câu liền được ưu tiên dẫn người vào núi, khó tránh khỏi có chút ầm ỹ: “Chúng ta ở chỗ này chờ bao lâu như thế, lẽ nào không bằng người này có quan hệ tay trong? Nếu như ngay cả quy củ trước sau cũng không hiểu, Thuần Dương Quan còn tổ chức đại hội thử kiếm làm gì?”

Triệu sư huynh không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh nói: “Vị nhân huynh này hiểu lầm rồi, đại hội thử kiếm không phải do Thuần Dương Quan tổ chức, mà là Thuần Dương Quan cung cấp sân bãi cho Lưu Ly Cung tổ chức. Chúng ta cũng chỉ ra tay giúp đỡ duy trì trật tự mà thôi. Nếu chư vị đã đến núi Thanh Thành, tất nhiên phải tuân thủ quy củ núi Thanh Thành. Còn mấy vị vừa rồi kia, một vị là Thẩm Kiều Thẩm đạo trưởng của Huyền Đô Sơn, một vị là Triệu tông chủ của Bích Hà tông, còn có một vị là sư đệ Lý Thanh Ngư của bản môn. Lý sư đệ phụng mệnh sư tôn, tự mình mời khách quý tới. Nếu chư vị có gì thắc mắc, không ngại chờ gặp mặt sư tôn ta, sau đó tự mình nói với lão nhân gia người.”

Lý Thanh Ngư núi Thanh Thành, vị này là nhân tài mới xuất hiện đại danh đỉnh đỉnh từ lâu. Đầu tiên là giao thủ kiếm chiêu với chưởng giáo Úc Ái của Huyền Đô Sơn, mặc dù thua, nhưng chỉ dưới một kiếm, cho nên danh tiếng vang xa. Sau đó đi lại trong giang hồ, lại cùng đám cao thủ nhất lưu Đoạn Văn Ương so chiêu, tuy rằng không hẳn là trăm trận trăm thắng, nhưng cũng coi như là xấp xỉ nhau. Đối với cái tuổi này của hắn mà nói, đã là người có thành tựu cực kỳ rung động rồi. Hiện giờ, danh vọng của ba chữ Lý Thanh Ngư trên giang hồ, so với thập đại thiên hạ, chỉ sợ không kém bao nhiêu. Không ít các thiếu nữ khuê các, thế gia giang hồ, coi vị đệ tử tuổi trẻ tài cao của Thuần Dương Quan này là phu hiền rể quý.

Nhưng nếu lúc nói đến Lý Thanh Ngư, mọi người chỉ bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ, thì nghe thấy hai chữ Thẩm Kiều, thần sắc của bọn họ lại càng thêm chấn động. Đầu tiên là không thể tin tưởng, sau đó cũng có người như Triệu sư huynh vừa rồi, mắt sáng bừng bừng, tự nhiên không còn ai rảnh rỗi đi soi xét chuyện đám người Thẩm Kiều đi trước nữa.

Trong hơn nửa năm đó, kèm theo Hoắc Tây Kinh giết người lấy da làm mặt nạ, là Côn Tà trên đỉnh Thái Sơn bị một kiếm mà mất mạng dưới Cửu Tuyền, rồi nhận ủy thác của Vũ Văn Hiến, giết khỏi trùng vây, dẫn theo Vũ Văn Tụng thong dong thoát thân, còn giết được hai chưởng lão của Hợp Hoan tông. Những sự tích ấy sau khi truyền ra, thanh danh của hắn bây giờ so với Lý Thanh Ngư không kém hơn bao nhiêu, thậm chí so với lúc còn làm chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn còn cao hơn nhiều.

Tuy rằng cũng có người không tin vào năng lực của Thẩm Kiều, cho là tin đồn này khuếch đại quá mức. Nhưng mà bất luận là ngày đó Thẩm Kiều giết khỏi Trường An, hay tại Vương thành của Thổ Cốc Hồn đánh đuổi đám người Úc Ái đều được tiến hành dưới con mắt của mọi người, có không ít người tận mắt chứng kiến.

Bây giờ thế lực của Hợp Hoan tông bành trướng khổng lồ, rất nhiều môn phái, du hiệp thế đơn lực bạc đều bị áp bức đến mức khổ không thể tả, cho nên đối với người có cam đảm mà đối nghịch với Hợp Hoan tông như Thẩm Kiều, họ càng thêm sùng kính ngóng trông. Trong khoảng thời gian Thẩm Kiều không biết này, thanh danh của hắn đã một phát hóa rồng, sớm đã không còn tư thái chật vật như ngày đó. Tuy rằng xếp hạng của Lưu Ly Cung còn chưa ra, nhưng trên giang hồ đã sớm có đồn đại, võ công của Thẩm Kiều kỳ thực đã khôi phục hoàn toàn, bước lên hàng ngũ thập đại thiên hạ cũng không thành vấn đề.

Những biến hóa này, Yến vô Sư luôn luôn nắm bắt tin tức từ bên ngoài, không ngừng liên hệ, nhất định biết rõ. Nhưng Thẩm Kiều ở trên Thái Sơn, toàn tâm toàn ý luyện công dạy đồ đệ, cách biệt trần thế, đương nhiên là không biết.

Lý Thanh Ngư thực sự không phải là một người dẫn đường tốt. Hắn dẫn đám người Thẩm Kiều đi dọc đường lên núi, tuy nói khi nhìn thấy cảnh trí, cũng sẽ dừng lại giảng giải. Nhưng hắn không giỏi nói năng, giảng giải cũng tẻ nhạt vô vị, không chút văn vẻ, cho nên người ngoài nghe được chỉ hận không thể trực tiếp che tai lại, thà để tự mình nhìn còn có khi thú vị hơn.

Thẩm Kiều và Triệu Trì Doanh thì thôi đi, hai người này tu dưỡng thâm sâu, sẽ không thất lễ, chờ đến lúc lên được Thuần Dương Quan trên núi, Chu Dạ Tuyết và Phạm Nguyên Bạch không nhịn được mà lộ ra vẻ mặt thê thảm cùng với cảm giác thở phào một cái.

Một người trung niên mặc một thân đạo bào đang đứng trước lư hương trong quảng trưởng đạo quan, râu tóc đen láy, tay cầm phất trần, phía sau còn có mấy người đệ tử. Trận nghênh đón này, không thể nói là không lớn.

Người đứng đầu, tự nhiên chính là quan chủ Dịch Ích Trần của Thuần Dương Quan.

Thẩm Kiều thoáng nhìn qua, lại nhận ra đứng phía sau Dịch Ích Trần có một người quen cũ, là Triển Tử Càn của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung.

Người kia cũng nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều, chắp tay với hắn, lộ ra nụ cười.

Thẩm Kiều cũng nhìn hắn gật đầu, mỉm cười chào hỏi.

Lý Thanh Ngư bước nhanh về phía trước, cúi đầu một cái: “Sư tôn, đệ tử đã trở lại!”

“Minh Thần miễn lễ, chuyến này cực khổ cho con rồi.” Dịch Ích Trần thân thiết gọi tên tự của hắn, đỡ ái đồ dậy, sau đó đi tới, chắp tay cười nói với đám người Thẩm Kiều và Triệu Trì Doanh: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, Triệu tông chủ đường xa đến đây, làm vẻ vang cho tệ quan rồi. Bần đạo vinh hạnh khôn xiết, kính mời mọi người vào trong.”

Với thân phận và địa vị hiện giờ của Dịch Ích Trần, có thể tự mình ra nghênh đón, đã là cho khách nhân mặt mũi lớn lao rồi. Vốn Triệu Trì Doanh còn lo lắng đối phương thất lễ, mặt mũi mình là chuyện nhỏ, mặt mũi Bích Hà tông mới là chuyện lớn. Hiện giờ thấy Dịch Ích Trần biết làm người như vậy, hoàn toàn trái ngược với Lý Thanh Ngư lạnh lùng, không khỏi âm thầm tán thưởng khí độ của Dịch Ích Trần.”

Mọi người hàn huyên một chút, Dịch Ích Trần liền giới thiệu Triển Tử Càn với họ.

Triển Tử Càn có địa vị không thấp trong Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, nhưng đệ tử được Lâm Xuyên Học Cung coi trọng nhất là Tạ Tương lần này lại chưa từng xuất hiện. Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ chỉ phái mình Triển Tử Càn tới đây làm đại diện, việc này cũng có thể tỏ rõ một loại thái độ nào đó.

Dịch Ích Trần dẫn đám người Thẩm Kiều đi vào.

Mọi người lúc này mới nhìn thấy trong phòng còn có mấy người đang ngồi.

Dịch Ích Trần nói: “Đây là nhị công tử và tam công tử của Hội Kê Vương gia.”

Hai người trẻ tuổi được giới thiệu cũng không đứng dậy, chỉ thoáng nhấc ông tay áo lên.

Vừa rồi bọn họ tới sớm hơn, đang cùng Dịch Ích Trần nói chuyện, nhưng nghe thấy tin tức đám người Thẩm Kiều đến, cũng chỉ có Triển Tử Càn và Dịch Ích Trần cùng ra nghênh đón. Hiển nhiên là Vương gia không cảm thấy Bích Hà tông hay Thẩm Kiều là nhân vật có giá trị đáng để bọn họ kết giao, tâm ý ngạo mạn, lộ ra rõ ràng.


	99. Chapter 99

Lúc này Vương thị đã không còn là Vương thị “Vương Tạ phong lưu mãn tấn thư*” năm đó nữa. Đi cùng với sự thay đổi của triều đại, thế gia khó tránh khỏi cũng biến đổi trong những năm tháng thịnh suy bất định đó. Mà chi Hội Kê Vương gia này, càng không phải hậu duệ chính gốc của Vương thị, chỉ là một nhánh được phân ra, cùng lắm là có chút quan hệ máu mủ. Vì từ thời tổ tiên đã đặt chân lên giang hồ, cho nên hiện tại coi như đã là thế gia giang hồ không hơn không kém, tiện thể làm chút buôn bán, không giao thiệp cùng triều đình, là danh môn ngang ngược số một số hai giang hồ.

_*Vương Tạ: Vương Đạo và Tạ An đều làm quan to đời Tấn, hai nhân vật nổi tiếng phú quý phong lưu thời đó_

Tuy rằng chi Hội Kê Vương thị này chỉ là một nhánh nhỏ của Vương thị, nhưng vì có chút quan hệ họ hàng, mà khó tránh khỏi cho mình là danh môn nhà cao cửa rộng, tất nhiên không coi môn phái nhỏ như Bích Hà tông để vào trong mắt. Bọn họ làm khách, không chịu cùng Dịch Ích Trần đi ra nghênh đón, Dịch Ích Trần tự nhiên cũng không thể cưỡng ép bọn họ.

Chào nhau qua lại xong ngồi xuống, Dịch Ích Trần đầu tiên là cảm ơn Thẩm Kiều lúc ở Trường An đã cứu viện Tô gia, sau đó lại nói với Triệu Trì Doanh: “Bích Hà tông gặp phải biến cố, bần đạo ở xa ngoài tầm với, không có cách nào chạy tới giúp đỡ đúng lúc, hiện giờ nghĩ lại, còn có chút tiếc nuối, kính xin Triệu tông chủ chớ trách.”

Triệu Trì Doanh thở dài nói: “Dịch quan chủ khách khí rồi. Bích Hà tông gặp khó, toàn là do nội bộ mà ra, hiện giờ may mắn vượt qua cửa ải, chỉ là đệ tử trong môn héo tàn, không lớn bằng khi trước. Trái lại quý phái nhân tài môn hạ đông đúc, tinh anh xuất hiện lớp lớp, thật sự là làm người ta yêu thích và ngưỡng mộ không thôi!”

Dịch Ích Trần vuốt râu: “Triệu tông chủ đừng lo lắng quá, ta thấy hai vị đệ tử này của ngươi, nếu như chịu khổ rèn luyện, giả có thời gian, nhất định có thể đạt thành tựu lớn.”

Cho dù hắn chỉ thuận miệng nói lời khách sáo, nhưng có thể nhận được một câu tán thưởng từ quan chủ Thuần Dương Quan, cũng đủ để hai người Chu Dạ Tuyết và Phạm Nguyên Bạch cao hứng kích động.

Mắt thấy cuộc hàn huyên vô nghĩa này còn tiếp tục tiến hành, Vương gia Tam Lang không nhịn được mà khẽ ho một tiếng, nói chen vào: “Xin hỏi Dịch quan chủ, lần đại hội thử kiếm này, cón có môn phái nào khác đến tham gia không?”

Dịch Ích Trần: “Môn phái đến đây tham gia đại hội thử kiếm có rất nhiều, không biết Vương tam công tử là muốn tìm người, hay là muốn bái sư?”

Vương tam công tử cười khan một tiếng: “Quan chủ thật biết nói đùa, Vương gia ta võ học kinh điển đếm không xuể, chính mình còn luyện chưa xong, chỗ nào cần phải bái sư? Nếu lần này có tông chủ các môn phái khác tới, chỉ là muốn nhờ Dịch quan chủ giới thiệu vài người, cũng để hai huynh đệ ta có thể cùng kết giao.”

Lai lịch của Triển Tử Càn tính ra là khá lớn, chỉ tiếc hắn không phải nhân vật quan trọng trong Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, chỉ là được phái tới để truyền lời.

Bích Hà tông hiện giờ nguyên khí đại thương, không lọt vào mắt xanh của Vươngg nhị công tử.

Về phần Thẩm Kiều, cho dù hiện giờ võ công của hắn có tiến bộ, nhưng trận chiến năm đó trên Bán Bộ phong, huynh đệ nhà họ cũng từng tới quan chiến, đối với tình cảnh hắn rớt xuống đó thật sự là ấn tượng khắc sâu. Trước đó bọn họ kỳ vọng bao nhiều về chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn, thì sau đó liền thất vọng đến bấy nhiêu. Giờ khắc này tái kiến Thẩm Kiều, từ lâu đã không còn sùng bái tín ngưỡng năm đó, chỉ cảm thấy đối phương cũng thường thôi, không có hứng thú kết giao.

Cho nên mấy người ở đây, cũng đã nằm ngoài phạm vi “kết giao” của anh em nhà họ Vương.

Thế nhân yêu danh, người giang hồ cũng không ngoại lệ. Lần đại hội thử kiếm này, có rất nhiều người một phần đến vì xếp hạng của Lưu Ly Cung, một phần khác là vì muốn kết minh cùng Thuần Dương quan để đối kháng với ý đồ của Phật Môn và Hợp Hoan Tông.

Tuy rằng Vương gia nằm ở phía nam triều Trần, nhưng ở phương bắc cũng không ít sinh ý qua lại, không thể không để tâm tới ảnh hưởng của Hợp Hoan tông. Vương gia tự cho mình là danh môn vọng tộc, làm sao chịu hợp tác cùng Hợp Hoan tông? Cho nên huynh đệ nhà họ Vương lần này đến đây, cũng là vì muốn kiểm tra gốc gác của Thuần Dương Quan. Nếu như lần này có nhiều đại môn phái dựa vào đây, vậy chứng tỏ thế lực của Thuần Dương Quan rất lớn, Vương gia cũng có thể cân nhắc ý đồ kết minh. Còn nếu không, vậy bọn họ không bằng hợp tác với Lâm Xuyên Học Cung cho rồi, cần gì phải bỏ gần cầu xa chứ?

Bọn họ hỏi vấn đề này, rõ ràng là không để những người ở đây vào mắt. Triệu Trì Doanh và Thẩm Kiều thì thôi đi, nhưng Phạm Nguyên Bạch Chu Dạ Tuyết lại không nhịn được mà lộ vẻ căm giận.

Dịch Ích Trần khẽ mỉm cười, giống như không hiểu rõ ám chỉ của Vương Tam Lang: “Khách từ những môn phái khác tới cũng có, đều sai người an trí, còn một chút vẫn ở dưới chân núi. Vương tam công tử nếu như muốn bái kiến thì cũng không có gì phiền phức, đợi chút nữa bảo đệ tử bản quan dẫn đường là được. Chỗ ở của chư vị đều được an bài như nhau, không phân sang hèn.”

Vương Nhị Lang có chút thất vọng. Đối phương đã nói vậy, rõ ràng làm ám chỉ lần này không có cao thủ võ lâm mà bọn họ mong đợi.

Vương Tam Lang lại vẫn chưa hết hi vọng, hỏi tiếp: “Nghe nói đại hội thử kiếm mười năm trước, chính là nơi quần hùng muốn đến, tinh anh quy tụ, trong thiên hạ thập đại sau này cũng có đến năm sáu vị cao thủ tới. Lẽ nào hiện giờ mới qua chín năm, sức ảnh hưởng của đại hội thử kiếm đã suy bại đến mức này?”

Chu Dạ Tuyết không nhịn được mà lộ vẻ cười nhạo, người này chẳng lẽ coi cao thủ chân chính như củ cải rau xanh trên chợ hay sao, muốn gọi là có?

Nếu đã là cao thủ, tất nhiên càng phải tự cao tự đại đi cùng phái đoàn. Như tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông, không phải vì xem thường chuyện tham dự này mới nửa đường rời đi sao. Cũng chỉ có người hiền lành như Thẩm đạo trưởng, mới có thể cam tâm làm nền, cùng bọn họ chung đường đến đây gặp gỡ. Ai biết lại bởi đám người có mắt mà không thấy Thái Sơn này mới trân châu trước mắt còn cho là mắt cá, thực sự là tức cười!

Vương Tam Lang nhìn thấy nét cười trào phúng trên mặt nàng, hơi nhướng mày: “Vị cô nương này lộ vẻ trào phúng, lẽ nào có dị nghị gì với lời ta nói sao?”

Chu Dạ Tuyết nhàn nhạt nói: “Không dám. Chỉ là vừa rồi nhìn thấy một con khỉ, từ nhỏ sống trong núi, suốt ngày ngẩng đầu nhìn mảnh trời phía trêm, còn cho rằng ngọn núi đó là toàn bộ thiên hạ a!”

Vương Tam Lang làm sao không nghe ra ý nàng nói mình tầm nhìn hạn hẹp, lúc này cười lạnh một tiếng: “Nhìn qua cũng có chút nhanh mồm nhanh miệng, chỉ mong thân thủ của ngươi cũng có thể lanh lợi như vậy, miễn cho ngày nào đó vì ăn nói linh tinh mà đắc tội người ta rồi đi đời nhà ma!”

Lời này vừa dứt, hắn vung ống tay áo lên, thuận thế quét chung trà trên bàn ra, hất vụt về phía Chu Dạ Tuyết. Một chung trà đầy nước lại không hề tràn ra một chút nào.

Vương Tam Lang nếu đã dám xem thường đám người Bích Hà tông, hiển nhiên là cũng có chút tài năng. Chỉ nhìn chiêu thức này, ngay cả Dịch Ích Trần cũng phải lộ vẻ mặt tán thưởng, đâu chỉ dùng có chút tài năng để hình dung. Trong đám trẻ hiện giờ, hắn đã có thể coi là thực lực kinh người.

Chu Dạ Tuyết giật nảy mình, chung trà còn chưa tới, nàng đã không khỏi lui về sau nửa bước.

Triệu Trì Doanh âm thầm lắc đầu, đang định ra tay giúp đỡ, lại bị Thẩm Kiều dùng tay đè lại.

Đã thấy Thẩm Kiều vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế ngồi im, một tay kia thì lấy chiếc chén của mình trên bàn, uống một hơi cạn sạch trước, sau đó vứt ra ngoài, bay thẳng về phía chén của Vương Tam Lang!

Hai bên đụng nhau, chén vang lên một tiếng giòn giã, nhưng không hề vỡ vụn. Nước trà trong chén bị va rung động, rơi toàn bộ vào trong chén của Thẩm Kiều. Sau đó hai cái chén đều theo thường cũ đập về, trở lại trong tay từng người chủ của nó.

Tất cả biến hóa diễn ra chỉ trong khoảnh khắc, lúc Vương Tam Lang nhận được chén của mình, vẻ mặt vẫn còn duy trì vẻ sững sờ, tựa như không thể tin được những gì mà mình chứng kiến.

Thẩm Kiều nắm lấy cái chén bay về của mình, chỉ ngửi một cái liền thả xuống. “Xem ra Dịch quan chủ không hề thiên vị, nước trà của Vương tam công tử cũng giống như của chúng ta. Đã như vậy, Vương tam công tử cần gì phải nhiệt tình như vậy, nhất định phải mời chúng ta uống thử nước trà của ngươi?”

Chiêu thức ấy của hắn thể hiện ra so với Vương Tam Lang thì cao minh hơn nhiều. Nhìn qua thì có vẻ hời hợt, biến nặng thành nhẹ, nhưng sâu thẳm trong đó, không có nội công thâm hậu cùng kỹ xảo vượt bậc thì không thể làm được. So ra, việc Vương Tam Lang làm với Chu Dạ Tuyết, giống như là múa đao trước mặt Quan Công, không biết tự lượng sức mình.

Ý thức được điểm này, huynh đệ nhà họ Vương tự nhiên không còn dám tùy ý xem thường đối phương nữa.

Vương Tam Lang thần sắc uể oải chắp tay, nửa câu cũng không nói, xem như là tỏ vẻ áy náy.

Nhân ngoại hữu nhân, thiên ngoại hữu thiên. Người bọn họ vốn cho rằng không xứng ghi tên vào thiên hạ thập đại như Thẩm Kiều, trước mặt bọn họ hiên tại cũng là núi cao khó vượt.

Dịch Ích Trần thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, thấy Vương thị giảm đi nhuệ khí, cũng không nói lời dư thừa, chỉ khẽ mỉm cười: “Hôm nay bôn ba cả ngày, có lẽ chư vị đều đã mệt, bần đạo sai người dẫn chư vị đi nghỉ ngơi thế nào?”

Huynh đệ họ Vương tất nhiên không có gì dị nghị, Triển Tử Càn cũng gật gật đầu: “Vậy làm phiền Dịch quan chủ.”

Ra khỏi chính điện, Lý Thanh Ngư nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Ta ở tại tiểu lâu phía đông, trên cửa có ghi một chữ Lý, Thẩm đạo trưởng có việc có thể tới tìm.”

Thẩm Kiều cảm ơn hắn, lại cùng đám Triệu Trì Doanh, dưới sự dẫn dắt của đệ tử Thuần Dương Quan, đi về chỗ nghỉ ngơi.

Triệu Trì Doanh cố ý lui lại vài bước, để đám Phạm Nguyên Bạch đi trước, kéo Thẩm Kiều đi chậm lại thì thầm: “Nhìn tình hình vừa nãy, hình như Dịch quan chủ có lời muốn nói, chỉ là bị huynh đệ nhà họ Vương cắt ngang thì phải?”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Quả thực như vậy.”

Dù sao hắn cũng từng làm chưởng giáo một phái. Dịch Ích Trần vừa rồi tự mình ra đón bọn họ, một mặt là biểu thị thái độ, mặt khác nhất định làm dạo đầu, chuẩn bị cho việc quan trọng cần thương nghị.

Triệu Trì Doanh trầm ngâm: “Theo ngươi thấy, có phải hắn muốn thương việc việc kết minh với mấy người chúng ta không?”

Thẩm Kiều không trả lời mà hỏi ngược lại: “Nếu là như vậy, Triệu tông chủ định trả lời sao?”

Triệu Trì Doanh thở dài: “Hiện tại thế lực của Hợp Hoan Tông và Phật Môn quá lớn, nếu bọn chúng cũng giống như đám người Đột Quyết lần trước muốn chiến lấy Bích Hà Tông, vậy thì với tình hình hiện giờ của Bích Hà tông, cũng chỉ có thể ngồi im chờ chết, e rằng kết minh quả thực vẫn có thể coi như là một biện pháp tốt.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta thấy Dịch quan chủ hùng tâm bừng bừng, làm việc cẩn trọng. Hiện giờ Phật Môn có Tuyết Đình làm rạng rỡ, Nho Môn lại có Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, chỉ có Đạo Môn chia năm xẻ bảy. Nếu như Đạo Môn có thể thống nhất trong tay hắn, cũng chưa hẳn là một chuyện không tốt.”

Triệu Trì Doanh trầm mặc chốc lát: “Với thời cơ hiện giờ mà nói, e là Dịch quan chủ không dễ dàng toại nguyện như vậy. Đại hội thử kiếm vốn là việc trọng đại của võ lâm, vậy mà ngay cả Lâm Xuyên Học Cung cũng chỉ phái một đệ tử đến, thực sự không thể lạc quan được.”

Nàng dừng một chút: “Kỳ thực luận võ công nhân phẩm, Thẩm đạo trưởng không hẳn kém hơn chút nào so với Dịch quan chủ. Nếu như ngươi chịu đúng lên, ta nhất định không nói hai lời dẫn đệ tử Bích Hà tông tới nhờ và.”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu bật cười: “Ta hiện tại ngay cả môn phái để đặt chân cũng không có, nếu như các người muốn tới nhờ vả, ta thu lưu cách nào đây?”

Hắn cảm thấy Triệu Trì Doanh đang nói đùa, Triệu Trì Doanh lại nghiêm túc nói: “Trên đời này người có thể giống như Thẩm đạo trưởng, vì một lời hứa mà không tiếc ngàn dặm xông pha liệu có được mấy người? Không những Bích Hà Tông của ta nhận được ơn huệ từ ngươi, phàm là người từng giao du với ngươi, có mấy ai lại dám nói chưa từng chịu qua ân huệ? Như ngay cả Yến tông chủ, một kẻ chính tà bất phân, làm việc tùy tâm như y, không phải cũng chỉ đối với mình ngươi là có vài phần kính trọng sao?”

Thẩm Kiều cười khổ: “Phần kính trọng đó, chỉ sợ là xuất phát từ tâm tư đùa giỡn mà thôi?”

Triệu Trì Doanh khẽ cười: “Ta thấy không hẳn thế.”

Đang nói chuyện, hai người đã đi tới chỗ nghỉ, vừa vặn là hai gian nhà liền nhau, muốn liên lạc cũng tiện, liền chia ra từng người về phòng rửa mặt.

Thẩm Kiều vừa rửa mặt xong, liền nghe thấy bên ngoài vang lên tiếng gõ cửa.

Hắn tưởng Triệu Trì Doanh còn có lời muốn nói, vừa mở cửa, đã thấy đứng bên ngoài là Triển Tử Càn.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng, vẫn khỏe chứ ạ?” Triển Tử Càn chắp tay nói.

Thẩm Kiều nghiêng người để hắn tiến vào: “Triển công tử, mời vào.”

Triển Tử Càn: “Nói ra thật xấu hổ, vốn là nhìn thấy đạo trưởng, trong lòng vô cùng cao hứng, còn muốn cùng ngài gối đầu đàm chuyện, nghiền ngẫm họa kỹ, chỉ đáng tiếc lần này có sư mệnh trong người, phải quay về luôn, chỉ có thể cáo biệt từ đây.”

Thẩm Kiều kinh ngạc: “Sao lại đi? Đại hội thử kiếm không phải ngày mai bắt đầu rồi sao?”

Triển Tử Càn cười khổ: “Chính là vì ngày mai bắt đầu, cho nên hôm nay mới phải quay về. Đại hội thử kiếm ngày mai, chỉ sợ không ít tinh phong huyết võ. Đến lúc đó Thuần Dương Quan tự thân khó bảo toàn, chứ đừng nói gì đến kết minh. Quân tử không đứng dưới bức tường sắp đổ, ta thật sự không muốn thấy Thẩm đạo trưởng bị cuốn vào trong đó. Không biết ngài có nguyện ý cùng ta tới Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, sư tôn nhất định sẽ rất hoan nghênh đạo trưởng.”

Thẩm Kiều thấy hắn nói nghiêm trọng như vậy, rồi lại không đầu không đuôi, không khỏi nhíu mày: “Chuyện này rốt cuộc là sao?”


	100. Chapter 100

Coi như hiện tại phương bắc có Chu, phía nam có Trần, phân chia cai quản, nhưng giang hồ lại không phân nam bắc, bởi vì thiên hạ không phân nam bắc, vốn là một thể.

Cho nên Hợp Hoan Tông và Phật Môn mở rộng thế lực, không những khiến lòng người các phái phương bắc bàng hoàng, mà ngay cả Lâm Xuyên Học Cung cũng cảm thấy bị uy hiếp.

Đại hội thử kiếm tiến hành, tất nhiên cho các phái thời cơ tốt nhất liên lạc quan hệ. Lâm Xuyên Học Cung có ý định kết minh, cho nên phái Triển Từ Càn tới đây ném đá dò đường. Nếu như Dịch Ích Trần nguyện ý để Lâm Xuyên Học Cung chủ trì, việc kết minh tất nhiên nước chảy thành sông. Đến lúc đó Nho Môn Đạo Môn kết hợp, có thể tạo nên áp chế rất lớn đối với việc quật khởi của Hợp Hoan Tông và Phật Môn.

Mà chuyến này Triển Tử Càn đi cũng không thuận lời. Dịch Ích Trần hiển nhiên không chịu làm kẻ dưới, Triểu Từ Càn nhất định tay không mà về.

Không còn sự tham dự của Nho Môn, đại hội thử kiếm tất nhiên nhạt nhòa đi không ít.

Sau khi Thẩm Kiều nghe rõ ngọn nguồn, lắc đầu nói: “Đã cùng chung mục tiêu, ai chủ ai phó thì có gì khác biệt?”

Triển Tử Càn cười khổ: “Không phải ai cũng không để ý hư danh ngoài thân được như Thẩm đạo trưởng. Hiện giờ Huyền Đô Sơn đã làm cánh chim cho người Đột Quyết, Thuần Dương Quan tự cho là mình có thể nâng cao cánh cửa Đạo Môn. Mà sư môn Lâm Xuyên Học Cung của ta, là Nho Môn đứng đầu, Nho Đạo khác biệt, long phượng tranh cường, ai lại cam tâm làm nền cho kẻ khác?”

Thẩm Kiệu nhíu mày không nói.

Đúng như Triển Tử Càn đã nói, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ và Dịch Ích Trần đều là cao thủ đương đại, minh chủ không phân được cao thấp, do ai đứng đầu, đều khiến người còn lại không thoải mái. Huống hồ bọn họ đều là chưởng môn một phái, cũng đại biểu cho hai phái riêng biệt là Nho Môn và Đạo Môn, ai cũng không chịu đặt môn phái của mình dưới người khác, để người ta ngồi lên vị trí lãnh đạo. Cái này không chỉ là vấn đề mặt mũi, mà còn là sự thay đổi trong địa vị thống trị.

Thẩm Kiều: “Dịch quan chủ chắc là không chịu chấp nhận.”

Triển Tử Càn: “Không sai, sau khi nghe ý đồ ta đến, Dịch quan chủ liền uyển chuyển cự tuyệt đề nghị kết minh. Chắc hẳn thầy ta đã sớm đoán được kết cục này, cho nên chuyến này chỉ phái mình ta tới, mà không phải bảo sư đệ ta hay những người khác ra tay. Mà việc Dịch quan chủ muốn liên minh đối kháng với Hợp Hoan Tông và Phật Môn, cũng không phải chuyện cơ mật gì. Đối phương đã sớm biết được điều này. Đại hội thử kiếm ngày mai chỉ sợ sẽ có chuyện lớn xảy ra. Thẩm đạo trưởng mặc dù là người trong Đạo Môn, nhưng cũng không có giao tình gì với Thuần Dương Quan, sao không cùng ta tới Lâm Xuyên Học Cung làm khách? Từ lần trước từ biệt tại Tô gia, sư đệ ta vô cùng tôn sùng ngài, nếu thấy được ngài, nhất định là cực kỳ mừng rỡ.”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Đa tạ ý tốt của Triển huynh, chỉ là bần đạo vẫn phải lưu lại.”

Triển Tử Càn ngạc nhiên nói: “Tại sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đạo Môn ưu sầu liên quan nhau, cái này không phải tai họa của mình Thuần Dương Quan. Nếu như Thuần Dương Quan bị Hợp Hoan tông chiếm đoạt, thì thời gian những môn phái khác gặp nạn cũng không còn xa nữa. Huống hồ ta đã đáp ứng Bích Hà Tông, trợ giúp bọn họ cống kiến chút sức lực trong đại hội thử kiếm.”

Triển Tử Càn lộ vẻ mặt tiếc nuối: “Như vậy cũng chẳng còn cách nào khác, chỉ là nguyện vọng thúc đẩy liên minh lần này của Dịch quan chủ, sợ là thất bại rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Thuần Dương Quan hiện giờ phát triển không ngừng, quy mô uy vọng cũng không hơn Huyền Đô Sơn, theo lý thuyết đáng ra phải có không ít người tới đây nhờ cậy mới phải.”

Triển Tử Càn: “Tuy là như vậy, nhưng lòng người khác biệt, không nói tới ta, Thẩm đạo trưởng xem huynh đệ nhà họ Vương, Dịch quan chủ tự mình mời bọn họ đến chính điện, cũng không phải là không có ý lôi kéo, nhưng bọn họ vẫn luôn miệng bảo đến chỉ vì đại hội thử kiếm, đối với chuyện kết minh không nhắc tới một lời, hiển nhiên là cũng thấy Thuần Dương Quan một tay khó vỗ vang, chỉ chịu sống chết mặc bay, không chịu cuốn vào vòng xoáy. Hai chữ kết minh này, nói thì dễ nghe cỡ nào?”

Hắn là người tốt tính, tuy là đệ tử Nho Môn, nhưng lập trường cũng không quá đối lập, trong lời nói toàn là cảm giác tiếc nuối cho Thuần Dương Quan, giống như đã tiên đoán được đại hội thử kiếm ngày mai sẽ mang tới phong ba không ngừng, cuối cùng kết thúc ở cục diện ảm đạm. Hai người thổn thức một trận, Triển Tủ Càn lại đề cập đến vấn đề vẽ tranh, mời hắn tùy ý tới Lâm Xuyên Học Cung làm khách. Thẩm Kiều đương nhiên đồng ý.

Triển Tử Càn vừa mới rời đi, huynh đệ nhà họ Tô đã tới cửa bái phỏng, vì muốn cảm tạ chuyện lần trước Thẩm Kiều giúp đỡ tại Trường An. Hiện giờ tuy rằng Tô thị tạm lánh ở núi Thanh Thành, nhưng cơ nghiệp tại Trường An của bọn họ cũng không bị hủy bỏ hoàn toàn, chỉ chờ thời cơ chín mùi, sẽ lại quay trở về.

Ngoài ra, cũng không ít môn phái đưa danh thiếp tới, muốn bái kiến Thẩm Kiều.

Lúc này hắn mới đột nhiên phát hiện, trong lúc vô tình, chính mình đã không còn là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn người người chế nhạo, sống chán nản trong giang hồ nữa. Rất nhiều người khi nhắc đến hai chữ Thẩm Kiều, phần lớn đều đem hắn liên hệ với trận chiến nơi thành Trường An. Có lẽ vì hiện giờ thế lực Hợp Hoan Tông mở rộng khiến người người kiêng kỵ, chuyện Thẩm Kiều giết chết hai trưởng lão của Hợp Hoan tông, lại càng phát huy sức ảnh hưởng, khiến mọi người chuyên tâm bàn luận.

Điều này hiển nhiên là kết quả mà Thẩm Kiều chưa từng nghĩ đến. Hắn có chút dở khóc dở cười, lại đều dùng lý do sắc trời đã tối, khước từ từng đơn bái phỏng này. Sau khi tiễn bước Tô Uy và Tô Tiều, hắn liền ở yên trong phòng tĩnh tọa, chậm rãi đợi ngày mai đến.

Ngày hôm sau, trời vừa tờ mờ sáng, liền có người mang nước nóng tới cho Thẩm Kiều rửa mặt kịp giờ cơm. Thẩm Kiều chuẩn bị xong, đang định ra ngoài, Triệu Trì Doanh ở phía bên kia đã đứng ở ngoài gõ cửa. Hai người liền cùng nhau đi tới đại điện.

Thẩm Kiều: “Mấy người Nguyên Bạch đâu rồi?”

Triệu Trì Doanh: “Bọn chúng đã đi nhận số thẻ, nếu không có chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn, chắc đã an bài ở vòng thi đầu tiên.”

Thẩm Kiều lúc này còn chưa rõ quy củ của đại hội thử kiếm, cho nên liền thuận miệng hỏi.

Triệu Trì Doanh nói: “Hôm qua lúc chúng ta tới đây, đệ tử Thuần Dương quan cũng đã ghi lại họ tên môn phái từng người. Hôm nay dựa theo thứ tự đến đó sắp xếp lại, đem danh sách giao cho người của Lưu Ly Cung. Lưu Ly Cung cũng sẽ tham khảo chiến tích võ công của từng người trên giang hồ, đem một vài người có năng lực tương đối đồng đều tiến hành tỷ thí. Nếu không có ý đánh, hôm nay sẽ nhắc trước với đối phương một tiếng là được, tự nhiên sẽ có người gạch tên của ngươi, bổ sung người đứng phía sau lên. Bất quá đây chỉ là quy tắc áp dụng đối với đệ tử có môn phái giống nhau, còn như chúng ta, sẽ không bị xếp vào đó, trừ phi tự mình muốn xuống sân tỷ thí.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Chiến tích của từng người trên giang hồ, có khi ngay cả chính bản thân người đó cũng chưa nắm chắc, Lưu Ly Cung ở nơi cách biệt, làm sao lại nắm rõ được?”

Triệu Trì Doanh cười nói: “Ta cũng có nghi vấn này, chỉ là chắc bọn họ căn cứ theo tin tức lấy từ các nơi tiến hành một định vị mơ hồ. Cái này cũng chính là mục đích tổ chức của đại hội thử kiếm, để có thể xác định chính xác thứ tự xếp hạng. Nghe nói người Lưu Ly Cung mắt sáng như sao, có thể nhìn ra được trình độ võ công của đối phương ở trên giang hồ. Người thấy đều hoàn toàn thán phục. Mười năm trước ta không có duyên chứng kiến, lần này nhất định phải mở mang tầm mắt.

Hai người vừa đi vừa trò chuyện, xuyên qua hậu viện của Thuần Dương Quan, đi đến trước chính điện.

Lúc này đã có không ít người đến, khác hẳn với vẻ rộng rãi ngày hôm qua bọn họ nhìn thấy. Trong chính điện trước mắt, phủ kín chỗ ngồi, chằng chịt đan xen. Mấy cánh cửa chính điện đều được mở ra, như vậy chỉ cần an tọa trong điện, là có thể nhìn rõ mồn một tình hình giao thủ bên ngoài phòng, tránh được nỗi khổ dầm mưa dãi nắng.

Hôm qua Triển Tử Càn đã sớm cáo từ rời đi, huynh đệ Vương thị đối với chuyện kết minh này cũng không hứng thú lắm. Thẩm Kiều và Triệu Trì Doanh vốn tưởng rằng hôm nay không có quá nhiều người tới, ai biết vừa nhìn, trong đại điện đã gần nhìn chỗ ngồi, lại đã kín tới tám chín phần. Môn phái tới cũng đủ các loại, không chi có môn phái nhỏ bé thế gia như Phi Tiên Môn, Thanh Dương sơn trang, mà còn có cả Cửu Hoa Tông, Xích Hà kiếm phái. Ngồi giữa đó là Bồi Hồi phái. Tuy rằng hai đại tông môn Nho gia thanh danh hiển hách như Lâm Xuyên Học Cung cùng Thiên Nhai tông không có mặt, nhưng thấy trận thế như vậy, cũng không kém đi chút nào.

Triệu Trì Doanh và Thẩm Kiều chia nhau ngồi xuống, thấp giọng nói: “Với tư chất của Lý Thanh Ngư, hôm nay nhất định có thể đạt được thẻ đầu. Đến lúc đó Dịch quan chủ nhắc lại việc kết minh, hẳn là có thể làm ít mà công nhiều rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu, cũng cảm thấy như vậy.

Ở đầu kia, Dịch Ích Trần xuyên qua đám đệ tử đông đúc đi xuống, trước tiên chào hòi mọi người một trận, sau đó cao giọng nói: “Đa tạ chư vị đã thu xếp công việc bớt chút thì giờ đến đây gặp mặt. Đại hội thử kiếm, mười năm một lần. Lần này Lưu Ly Cung mượn sân của tệ quan tổ chức, khiến Thuần Dương Quan cảm thấy vinh hạnh sâu sắc, còn mong chư vị võ hiệp, đánh đủ thì ngừng, đừng gây tổn thương hòa khí!”

Thanh âm Dịch Ích Trần ôn hòa, không cao không thấp, lại dùng nội lực truyền đi, ở đây không sót người nào, đều có thể nghe được rõ ràng.

Hắn vừa dứt lời, liền lui lại nửa bước, quay người giới thiệu nữ tử áo tím đứng bên cạnh với mọi người.

“Vị này chính là Viên Tử Tiêu Viên cô nương của Lưu Ly Cung.”

Rất nhiều người đối với Lưu Ly Cung chỉ mới nghe tên, chưa từng nhìn thấy. Lúc này thấy Lưu Ly Cung đại danh đỉnh đỉnh lại chỉ phái một cô nương tới đây làm trọng tài cho đại hội thử kiếm, sau khi trố mắt ngoác mồm, không khỏi lộ vẻ nghi vấn đầy mặt.

“Dịch quan chủ, không phải chúng ta không nể mặt ngài. Nhưng đại hội thư kiếm mười năm mới có một lần, xếp hạng võ công, người trong giang hồ đều ngửa đầu ngóng đợi. Hiện giờ không những cử hành sớm, lại còn chỉ phái một cô nương tới, đây không chỉ là khinh thường chúng ta, mà còn là khinh thường ngài a!”

“Phải đó, chẳng lẽ Lưu Ly Cung sợ hãi uy thế của Hợp Hoan tông và Phật Môn, chỉ để một tiểu cô nương yếu đuối đến lừa gạt chúng ta sao?”

“Đúng vậy, đại hội thử kiếm này còn ý nghĩa gì nữa đâu! Không bằng nhân dịp lúc này quay về nhà ngủ sớm cho khỏe!”

Một người lên tiếng, những người còn lại cũng lục tục theo đuôi. Trong lúc nhất thời tiếng chất vấn nổi lên khắp phía, tình cảnh có chút không đè ép lại được. Đệ tử Thuần Dương Quan không khỏi lộ vẻ mặt sốt ruột, nhìn về sư phụ nhà mình.

“Ngươi là Ngụy Cao Phi, xuất thân từ Phi Tiên Môn, am hiểu đao pháp, một bộ Đảo Hư Thiên của Phi Tiên Môn được ngươi luyện đến lô hỏa thần thanh.” Cô nương áo tím đứng bên cạnh Dịch Ích Trần đột nhiên lên tiếng, thanh âm của nàng tựa như tiếng ngọc thạch leng keng, vang vọng trong đại điện, tuy rằng thanh thúy dễ nghe, lại lạnh lẽo không chút tình cảm, càng không có vì bị nghi ngờ mà phẫn nộ bất bình.

“Không sai, vậy thì sao nào?” Người trẻ tuổi chất vấn ban đầu, sau chút sửng sốt, hỏi ngược lại.

Viên Tử Tiêu: “Nhưng trong đao pháp của ngươi có một nhược điểm trí mạng, hoặc là nói là một vật cản, dù làm thế nào ngươi cũng không bước qua được. Cho nên trước sau vẫn không thể nào đem tinh túy của đao pháp phát huy đến mức cực hạn. Đây chính là nguyên nhân vì sao lần trước khi ngươi giao thủ cùng với Thích Nguy của Dữ Long Môn lại bại dưới tay hắn.”

Ngụy Cao Phi biến sắc: “Ngươi, ngươi làm sao lại biết?”

Viên Tử Tiêu không thèm để tâm, tiếp tục lạnh lùng nói: “Bộ đao pháp Đảo Hư Thiên này, yêu cầu nhanh ngoan chuẩn, nhưng cổ tay ngươi không đủ linh hoạt, tốc độ không theo kịp, đao pháp có thuần thục bao nhiêu đi nữa, cũng mãi mãi không thể hòa làm một thể với bản thân.”

Ngụy Cao Phi lúc này đã không còn tâm chất vấn làm sao đối phương biết được khuyết điểm của mình, chỉ vội vã hỏi: “Xin hỏi có biện pháp nào giải quyết được không?”

Viên Tử Tiêu: “Có, nếu thân thể của chính ngươi có hạn, không thể nào đạt đến yêu cầu đỉnh cao của Đảo Hư Thiên, cần gì phải đâm đầu vào ngõ cụt. Không bằng ngươi đổi sang bộ đao pháp Toàn Quang trong phái, dùng chậm rãi vững vàng làm chủ, biến nặng thành nhẹ, với tư chất của ngươi, không khó đạt tới cảnh giời đại thành.”

“Biến nặng thành nhẹ, biến nặng thành nhẹ…” Ngụy Cao Phi lẩm bẩm nói, trên mặt suy tư, thần sắc biến ảo không ngừng, nửa ngày sau chợt quát to một tiếng, cúi đầu vái chào Viên Tử Tiêu một cách nghiêm túc nhất: “Đa tạ chỉ điểm, đại ân không lời nào tỏ hết, tương lai có dịp xin báo đáp!”

Dứt lời, cũng không quan tâm tới những người khác, lập tức đứng dậy nhanh chóng rời khỏi đại điện, mặc do sư huynh đệ đồng môn ở sau lưng kêu to thế nào cũng không quay đầu lại.

Người bên ngoài nhìn biểu hiện của hắn, biết nhất định là hắn lĩnh hội được điều gì đó từ trong lời nói của Viên Tử Tiêu. Người luyện võ thỉnh thoảng sẽ có lúc đột nhiên thông suốt, là hiện tượng đột phá ải khó, thấy thế cũng không để ý lắm, nhưng trong lòng lại rất hâm mộ.

Viên Tử Tiêu liên tục nói ra lai lịch võ công, nhược điểm kẽ hở của mấy người nữa, những người này đều là kẻ vừa lên tiếng chất vấn, lúc này từng người bị nói toạc ra, sắc mặt đều đại biến.

Những người khác lúc này mới biết sự lợi hại của Lưu Ly Cung, chỉ lo Viên Tử Tiêu cũng nói nhược điểm võ công của mình ra, khiến cho mình còn chưa lên sân chiến đấu đã bị đối phương nhìn rõ điểm yếu, đâu còn ai dám lên tiếng nữa.

Triệu Trì Doanh thấp giọng nói: “Cô nương này quả nhiên lợi hại. Lưu Ly Cung danh bất hư truyền, chắc chắn nàng ta cũng biết khuyết thiếu trong võ công của Bích Hà Tông ta.”

Trong lời nói, có thêm vài phần kiêng kỵ.

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Vạn vật thiên hạ, đều có hai mặt âm dương, có lợi liền có hại. Võ công cao minh đến đâu cũng không thể không có kẽ hở. Nàng có thể nói rõ từng cái, quả thực cao minh, nhưng biết được khuyết điểm, cũng không có nghĩa là ai cũng có thể ra tay với nó. Võ công càng cao, nhược điểm lại càng ít, cho nên thay vì nhọc lòng nhớ kỹ nhược điểm của người khác, còn không bằng nâng cao võ công của mình, đạt tới cảnh giới viên mãn, vậy thì người bên ngoài tự nhiên không có cơ hội để ra tay với nó.”

Triệu Trì Doanh gật đầu: “Đây quả là lời nói của một tông sư, ta không bằng rồi!”

Phía kia, Dịch Ích Trần thấy Viên Tử Tiêu đã tự mình trấn ổn được tình cảnh, cũng không can thiệp vào, thấy mọi người dần dần yên tĩnh lại, lúc này mới nói: “Nếu chư vị không còn dị nghị, vậy cứ dựa theo quy củ tiến hành thôi!”

Kèm theo tiếng nói vừa dứt của hắn, đệ tử Thuần Dương Quan đánh vang ngọc khánh giữa sân, thanh âm cổ xưa, đại hội thử kiếm chính thức bắt đầu.

Trận đầu, chính là Vương Tam Lang trong huynh đệ họ Vương kia và Chu Dạ Tuyết.

Đôi nam nữ này lúc trước từng có khúc mắc, lúc này gặp lại trên sân, đều thấy ngứa mắt lẫn nhau. Mà Chu Dạ Tuyết rõ ràng không phải đối thủ của Vương Tam Lang, còn chưa giao thủ, nhưng thắng bại coi như đã định.

Triệu Trì Doanh tuy rằng tiếc nuối, nhưng cũng chẳng còn cách nào. Bích Hà tông hiện giờ muốn chấn chỉnh tông môn, có lẽ còn phải dựa vào chính nàng. Hôm nay nàng đã quyết tâm đến cùng, nhưng có thể đi đến đâu, còn phải xem đối thủ mới biết được. Nếu võ công đối thủ quá thấp, cho dù nàng thắng, cũng không tính là quang minh gì.

Chu Dạ Tuyết là một tiểu cô nương quật cường, tuy rằng biết rõ kết quả, lại không chịu chưa đánh đã hàng, vẫn như trước nâng kiếm đọ sức cùng Vương Tam Lang. Hai người ở trong ánh đao bóng kiếm, nhất thời khiến không khí cũng trở nên vô cùng náo nhiệt.

Quảng trưởng vô cùng rộng rãi, vì tiết kiệm thời gian, ngoại trừ bọn họ, đồng thời ở phía khác còn có hai đôi nữa đang đối chiến.

Tô Tiều cũng ở trong đó. Đối thủ của hắn chính là đệ tử thân truyền của tông chủ Cửu Hoa Tông. Hai người bằng tuổi nhau, cùng là nhân tài mới hiện, cho nên tình hình trận chiến của họ so với Chu Dạ Tuyết và Vương Tam Lang còn đặc sắc hơn vài phần. Lực chú ý của chúng nhân phần lớn đều đặt trên người bọn họ, nhất thời nhìn chằm chằm không chớp mắt, thầm than giang hồ sóng sau đè sóng trước.

Đúng trong lúc đó, một đệ tử Thuần Dương Quan từ bên dưới núi đi tới, phía sau còn dẫn theo một người.

Thẩm Kiều từ xa nhìn thấy diện mạo của người kia, thân hình không khỏi khẽ động, hiển nhiên vô cùng bất ngờ, hơn nữa còn chấn động.

Triệu Trì Doanh ngồi ở ngay bên cạnh, tự nhiên thấy hắn ngạc nhiên, không khỏi hỏi: “Làm sao vậy?”


	101. Chapter 101

Người tới mặc một thân quần áo màu trắng, thanh lệ tuyệt luân, tóc đen búi cao, dùng ngọc xuyến giao nhau buộc chặt, không những thu hút được sự chú ý của Thẩm Kiều, mà hơn phân nửa người ở đây cũng đều bị vị nữ tử không rõ thân phận đột nhiên xuất hiện này hấp dẫn tầm mắt, thi nhau nhìn về phía đó.

Đối phương đeo trường kiếm trên lưng, thần thái phi dương, hành tẩu không mang nửa điểm khí chất nữ nhân, cũng không có vì người bên ngoài chú ý mà co rụt căng thẳng, vẫn trấn định tự nhiên như cũ. Nàng đi theo phía sau đệ tử Thuần Dương Quan, ánh mắt nhìn quét toàn trường một lần, thời điểm thấy Thẩm Kiều, khuôn mặt đầu tiên là hiện lên vẻ ngạc nhiên khó có thể áp chế, sau đó lại hiện lên nét ngạc nhiên cùng mừng rỡ. Không đợi đệ tử dẫn đường kia đưa nàng tới trước mặt Dịch Ích Trần, mũi chân liền điểm, bay xẹt về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều vừa vặn cũng đứng lên, hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau, thiếu nữ như chim yến nhỏ chạy nhào tới, ôm chặt lấy hắn.

Ánh mắt người đứng xem thoáng chốc trở nên kỳ quái.

“Chưởng giáo sư huynh!” Thiếu nữ vẫn không hề hay biết, cũng chẳng để ý người ngoài nghĩ gì, qua một lúc lâu, mãi đến tận khi Thẩm Kiều vỗ nhẹ lên lưng, nàng mới lưu luyến buông đối phương ra.

Vừa nghe danh xưng này, Triệu Trì Doanh liền biết đối phương hiển nhiên là đệ tử của Huyền Đô Sơn, sư muội của Thẩm Kiều.

Đúng như dự đoán, Thẩm Kiều lôi kéo tay này, giới thiệu với Triệu Trì Doanh: “Đây là ngũ sư muội Cố Hoành Ba của ta, vị này chính là Triệu tông chủ của Bích Hà Tông.”

Triệu Trì Doanh cũng từng nghe nói, Kỳ Phượng Các có năm người đệ tử, là Đàm Nguyên Xuân, Thẩm Kiều, Úc Ái, Viên Anh, Cố Hoành Ba, trong đó có duy nhất một nữ đồ đệ, tự nhiên chính là Cố Hoành Ba trước mắt.

Hiện giờ xem ra, đối phương băng cơ ngọc cốt, tiên khí ẩn hiện, nổi bật xuất chúng, quả nhiên là nhân vật thanh tú.

Hai người Cố Triệu gặp nhau, Cố Hoành Ba cười nói: “Sớm nghe nói tới đại danh của Triệu tông chủ, không ngờ có thể bái kiến tại đây, Ngũ nương thật sự vinh hạnh!”

Hiển nhiên nàng cũng không phải không biết lễ nghi, chỉ là lúc mới nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều, nhất thời quá mức kinh động, trong mắt đã không còn người khác.

Hai người chào hỏi, Thẩm Kiều hỏi: “Ngũ muội, sao muội lại ở đây, lẽ nào Úc Ái cũng tới?”

Cố Hoành Ba lắc đầu một cái: “Không có, muội cãi nhau một trận lớn với hắn, xuống núi đã một thời gian rồi, vốn cũng không định quay về.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Xảy ra chuyện gì, lẽ nào hắn bạc đãi muội?”

Cố Hoành Ba mím môi cười, tựa hồ không hề coi chuyện này có gì quan trọng: “Việc này nói ra rất dài dòng, để nói sau đi. Muội nghe nói nơi này cử hành đại hội thử kiếm, liền lên núi nhìn xem, không nghĩ tới nhờ vậy có thể gặp được chưởng giáo sư huynh.”

Thẩm Kiều nghe thấy đối phương vẫn gọi hắn là “Chưởng giáo sư huynh” như trước, trong lòng cũng sinh chút cảm khái: “Cũng được, ta dẫn muội tới gặp Dịch quan chủ trước đã.”

Cố Hoành Ba tất nhiên không có ý kiến. Nàng vào sư môn hơi trễ, cách biệt tuổi tác với mấy sư huynh hơi lớn. Kỳ Phượng Các thân là chưởng giáo, nhiều chuyện phải lo, không thể ngày nào cũng cầm tay dạy dỗ đồ đệ. Võ công của Cố Hoành Ba phần lớn là do Đàm Nguyên Xuân và Thẩm Kiều dạy dỗ, trong đó thời gian Thẩm Kiều làm bạn cùng nàng nhiều hơn một chút, cho nên đối với Cố Hoành Ba, vị sư huynh này như huynh lại như cha, quấn quýt tình thâm, không phải tình nghĩa đồng môn bình thường có thể so với.

Cố Hoành Ba tuyệt sắc phi phàm, khiến không ít đệ tử trẻ tuổi đưa mắt nhìn theo. Mọi người thấy nàng và Thẩm Kiều qua lại thân mật, đều có chút hiểu lầm, ngay cả Dịch Ích Trần cũng không ngoại lệ, nghe được lời giới thiệu từ Thẩm Kiều, mới liền bừng tình: “Kỳ chưởng giáo kiêu hùng một đời, kéo theo đó là mỗi môn hạ đệ tử đều là người xuất chúng. Lần này may mắn nhìn thấy hai vị, nghĩ đến phong thái Kỳ chưởng giáo năm đó, càng khiến lòng người thương tiếc không thôi!”

Hắn vốn là nhân vật khéo léo mẫn tiệp, thấy Cố Hoành Ba một thân một mình đến đây, cũng không hề hỏi đến nguyên nhân, vài câu hàn huyên qua đi, biết Thẩm Kiều và Cố Hoàng Ba lâu ngày không gặp, tất có nhiều chuyện muốn nói liền sai người chuẩn bị một chỗ ngồi bên cạnh Thẩm Kiều, để cho hai huynh muội từ từ tâm sự.

Thẩm Kiều và Cố Hoành Ba trở lại chỗ ngồi, thấy nàng mất tập trung, liên tục thất thần, không khỏi kỳ quái: “Ngũ muội, muội làm sao vậy?”

Cố Hoàng Ba kéo ánh mắt trở lại, lắc đầu một cái: “Không có gì, thời gian qua huynh chịu không ít khổ rồi? Thời điểm muội hành tẩu bên ngoài, thường nghe người ta nhắc đến chuyện của huynh. Chỉ trách muội sơ suất, ngày đó trên Huyền Đô Sơn, đáng ra phải nhận ra bộ mặt thật của tên Úc Ái kia, nếu không huynh cũng không phải chịu nhiều khổ đau như vậy.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngày đó ngay cả ta còn chẳng hay biết gì, càng đừng nói đến muội. Sự tình qua đã lâu, hiện giờ hối tiếc cũng không cò ý nghĩa gì. Mà tại sao muội lại cãi nhau với Úc Ái?”

Cố Hoàng Ba: “Sau khi huynh ngã vực, Huyền Đô Sơn như rắn mất đầu, không những không có bị hủy, trái lại rất nhanh dưới sự dẫn dắt của Úc Ái đã an định lại, tất cả đều ngay ngắn rõ ràng. Mấy vị trưởng lão đưa ra ý kiến, nói huynh sống chết không rõ, Huyền Đô Sơn không thể một ngày không có chưởng giáo, muốn để Úc Ái đứng lên nhận vị trí chưởng giáo.”

“Huyền Đô Sơn không loạn, đây là chuyện tốt.” Đây là lần đầu tiên Thẩm Kiều nghe từ trong miệng đệ tử Huyền Đô Sơn về chuyện này, các loại nội tình trong đó, đến nay hắn vẫn có nhiều điều không rõ. Cố Hoành Ba nhẹ nhàng nói, có cảm giác như mây mù dần dần được xua tan.

Cố Hoành Ba: “Lúc đó, muội phụng mệnh ở lại Huyền Đô Sơn trấn thủ, không hề tận mắt nhìn thấy. Sau khi nghe thấy tin tức này, giống như là sấm sét giữa trời quang, hoảng sợ không biết làm sao. Sau đó suy nghĩ kỹ lại, liền nhận ra điểm khác thường. Chưởng giáo sư huynh là huynh có chuyện, mấy người bọn muội, thậm chí phần lớn đệ tử của Huyền Đô Sơn đều rất thương tâm, chỉ có Úc Ái, lại biểu hiện ra thủ đoạn sấm rền gió dữ. Mặc dù ngoài mặt hắn cũng tỏ vẻ thương tâm, nhưng lại vẫn lộ ra khả nghi khắp chốn.”

“Việc này qua đi, có một lần huynh trở về Huyền Đô Sơn, Úc Ái không giữ huynh lại được, nói huynh cấu kết với người trong Ma Môn. Lúc đó, đại sư huynh ở đó, muội không có mặt, sau đó muội thấy đại sư huynh lúc nào cũng tâm sự nặng nề, hồn vía lên mây, liền tìm cơ hội hỏi huynh ấy. Huynh ấy ấp ấp úng, không chịu nói thật cho muội biết.”

Tính tình Đàm Nguyên Xuân do dự thiếu quyết đoán, trong đám đệ tử của Huyền Đô Sơn nổi danh là người hiền lành. Hắn vừa tiếc hận cho Thẩm Kiều, nhưng lại không thể hạ quyết tâm với Úc Ái, có loại biểu hiện này cũng không kỳ quái.

Cố Hoành Ba tiếp tục nói: “Có một lần, muội nghe thấy huynh ấy cùng Sài trưởng lão nói chuyện, giống như là đã sớm có dự liệu cho trận chiến của huynh với Côn Tà. Muội liền cảm thấy trong việc này có điều ẩn giấu, nhất định là Úc Ái có chuyện gì đó gạt chúng ta. Mãi đến về sau, việc Huyền Đô Sơn hợp tác cùng với Đột Quyết được công bố, muội thực sự không nhịn nổi nữa, liền chạy tới chất vấn Úc Ái, hỏi hắn có phải đã sớm cấu kết cùng đám người Đột Quyết rồi không, chuyện huynh ngã vực trọng thương cũng có liên quan đến hắn?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Muội hỏi như vậy, hắn chịu thừa nhận sao?”

Cố Hoành Ba cười khổ: “Đương nhiên là hắn không chịu thừa nhận, không những như vậy, ngoài mặt hắn vẫn động viên muội, đợi đến ban đêm liền lẻn vào phòng muội, định xuống tay với muội. May mà muội phát hiện đúng lúc, sau khi giao thủ với hắn liền trốn xuống núi, từ đó về sau chưa từng trở về.”

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc chốc lát: “Võ công của muội mặc dù không tệ, nhưng cũng không phải đối thủ của Úc Ái. Lúc đó hắn nắm giữ Huyền Đô Sơn, hoàn toàn có khả năng bắt giữ muội, nhưng lại vẫn để mặc cho muội chạy xuống núi, trong lòng chưa chắc đã buông được tình đồng môn, cho nên mới hạ thủ lưu tình.”

Cố Hoành Ba: “Có thể coi là như vậy. Hắn hại huynh trúng độc ngã vực, võ công mất hết, một chút nhân từ nhỏ bé đó, dưới cái nhìn của muội cũng chỉ như mèo khóc chuột mà thôi. Đại sư huynh thị phi không tách biệt, cam nguyện vẽ đường cho hươu chạy, muội lại không thể làm thế.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy Viên Anh đâu, Viên Anh thì sao?”

Cố Hoành Ba lắc đầu một cái: “Muội xuống núi trước, từng âm thầm để lại một phong thư nói rõ việc này cho Tứ sư huynh, cũng không biết huynh ấy đã thấy chưa. Sau đó muội rời khỏi Huyền Đô Sơn, nên cũng không nghe được tin tức từ huynh ấy nữa.”

Lúc hai huynh muội nói chuyện ở bên này, mấy trận đấu trên sân ở đầu kia đã xong vài cái. Tuy rằng Vương Tam Lang kiêu ngạo, nhưng võ công của hắn trong đám người trẻ tuổi cũng coi như là tài năng xuất chúng. Sau khi đánh bại Chu Dạ Tuyết, hắn thắng liên tiếp liền mấy trận, ngay cả Tô Tiều cũng thua dưới tay hắn một chiêu, danh tiếng nhất thời có một không hai.

Cố Hoành Ba nhìn về phía nào đó trên sân vài lần, bỗng nhiên nói: “Núi không có lão hổ, con khỉ cũng xưng vương, để muội đấu với hắn!”

Dứt lời, không đợi Thẩm Kiều ngăn cản, liền sớm quyết định, phi thẳng về phía đối phương.

Dung mạo của nàng vốn dĩ chói mắt, lúc này từ trên trời giáng xuống liền càng thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người. Vương Tam Lang đối với những người khác kiêu căng tự mãn, nhưng đứng trước mặt Cố Hoành Ba, lại lộ ra biểu tình thụ sủng nhược kinh, còn tỏ ra khí độ khiêm khiêm của con cháu thế gia: “Đao kiếm không có mắt, e rằng sẽ tổn thương tiên tử, không bằng bắt tay giảng hòa vậy?”

Cố Hoành Ba nhàn nhạt nói: “Hóa ra các hạ vào trận không phải vì muốn luận bàn võ nghệ, mà là tới xem người ta ăn cơm nhuyễn sao?”

Vương Tam Lang không nghĩ tới mỹ nhân mở miệng lại chẹn họng người như vậy, tự cảm thấy sỉ nhục: “Tất nhiên không phải!”

Cố Hoành Ba xuất kiếm: “Vậy thì mời thôi!”

Triệu Trì Doanh mắt thấy hai người giao thủ, sau sự thán phục lại cảm thấy đã trong dự đoán: “Lệnh sư muội quả nhiên không tầm thường, không hổ danh sư xuất cao đồ, cùng một mạch kế thừa như Thẩm đạo trưởng, ánh dương chiếu rọi!”

“Triệu tông chủ quá khen rồi.” Thẩm Kiều khiêm tốn nói, trong lòng lại nghĩ Ngũ muội bình thường không phải người hay xúc động như vậy, hành vi vừa rồi hình như có chút quái lạ.

Vương Tam Lang quả nhiên không địch lại Cố Hoành Ba, đi kèm với tiếng trường kiếm trong tay hắn bị kiếm của Cố Hoàng Ba đánh bay, từ giữa không trung hạ xuống, cắm sâu nửa thanh vào đất, là tiếng nói cất cao của đệ tử Thuần Dương Quan: “Cố Hoành Ba của Huyền Đô Sơn thắng Hội Kê Vương Thiêu!”

Mọi người thế mới biết thân phận của Cố Hoành Ba. Sắc mặt của Vương Tam Lang có chút tái nhợt, không chỉ vì mình thất thủ, càng bởi vì nghe thấy hóa ra đối phương chính là đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các, trong lòng có chút thất lạc, mãi không thể hoàn hồn.

Cố Hoành Ba thu kiếm đứng nghiêm, trên mặt lại chẳng hề có nét vui mừng. Nàng không hề trở về nơi Thẩm Kiều ngồi, trái lại đi tới trước mặt Viên Tử Tiêu đang cúi đầu viết chữ ở phía khác.

“Vừa rồi ngươi liên tiếp để ý đến Vương Tam Lang, hiện giờ ta thắng hắn rồi, tại sao ngươi lại không chịu liếc mắt nhìn ta một cái?”

Viên Tử Tiêu cùng không ngẩng đầu lên, ngòi bút dưới tay vẫn vung như bay: “Ngươi thắng hắn, đây không phải là chuyện đương nhiên sao?”

Cố Hoành Ba cười lạnh: “Người Lưu Ly Cung ở đảo Phương Trượng quả nhiên là cao giá, không chào mà đi còn chưa tính, ngay cả gặp mặt cũng làm bộ như không quen biết, chẳng lẽ Cố Hoành Ba ta làm ngươi mất mặt như vậy sao?”

Ở xung quanh Viên Tử Tiêu không có một ai, vì không muốn làm ảnh hưởng tới việc ghi chép của nàng, Dịch Ích Trần đặc biệt để trống chỗ ngồi quanh nàng. Thanh âm nói chuyện của hai người cũng không lớn, người bên ngoài nghe không rõ. Nhưng nhìn qua thì thấy, hai người này rõ ràng là người quen cũ, chỉ là chẳng biết vì sao ngôn từ thần sắc lại không được vui vẻ cho lắm.

Lúc này hai trận khác cũng đã định ra thắng bại, người thắng theo thứ tự là Vương Nhị Lang cùng đệ tử của Xích Hà kiếm phái tên là Triều Ngọc.

Vương Nhị Lang cùng Triều Ngọc giao thủ. Ngày nay kiếm thuật thịnh hành trong thiên hạ, hơn phân nửa người trong giang hồ đều dùng kiếm, hai người này cũng không ngoại lệ.

Xích Hà kiếm không phải đại phái gì, nhưng nếu như Triều Ngọc có thể từ trong nhiều người như vậy bộc lộ được tài năng, vậy tất cũng có chỗ hơn người. Tuy rằng Vương Nhị Lang nhuệ khí bức người, kiếm thuật cao siêu, sau khoảng hai trăm chiêu vẫn cứ đánh không lại đối phương, thua dưới tay Triều Ngọc.

Vương Nhị Lang không chịu buông kiếm, cả người chống chịu chấn động từ nội lực của đối phương, lùi lại mấy bước, suýt chút nữa lảo đảo ngã xuống. Triều Ngọc cũng rất có phong độ, bay người lên trước đỡ lấy người, đề tránh cho đối phương không bị lúng túng. Tuy rằng Vương Nhị Lang không cam lòng, cũng tự biết nhân ngoại hữu nhân, chắp tay lại, không vui mà rời sân.

Như vậy, huynh đệ Hội Kê Vương gia hung hăng đi tới, cuối cùng lại thất bại tan tác mà trở về, so với dáng vẻ mắt cao hơn người lúc trước trong đại điện của bọn họ, có thể nói là khác biệt một trời một vực.

Tại giang hồ này, cường giả vi tôn, người mới dấn thân vào như họ hiển nhiên chưa quen được với nó. Cho dù Vương gia có bối cảnh làm chỗ dựa, nhưng chung quy nơi này vẫn cần võ công để nói chuyện. Nếu như võ công không bằng người, cho dù có Thiên Hoàng lão tử ở trên đầu, thì chính bản thân cũng không thể ngóc đầu lên được.

Vương Nhị Lang nhìn đệ đệ sắc mặt trắng bệch ở bên cạnh, lại nhìn Thẩm Kiều an tọa như núi ở phía xa xa, thanh thản tự nhiên, trong lòng không khỏi dâng lên một hồi kích động, muốn chạy tới hỏi Thẩm Kiều một câu, lúc trước dưới ánh nhìn của bao người, hắn thua dưới tay Côn Tà, tư vị khuất nhục như vậy, rốt cuộc là vượt qua như thế nào.

Nhưng ngoại trừ hai huynh đệ Vương thị, lực chú ý của mọi người rất nhanh dời khỏi bọn họ. Triều Ngọc cũng không tới tìm Cố Hoành Ba, mà là chắp tay với đệ tử Thuần Dương Quan, cất cao giọng nói: “Xích Hà kiếm phái Triều Ngọc, không biết có may mắn được lĩnh giáo Lý thiếu hiệp hay không?”

Đây là khiêu chiến công khai với Lý Thanh Ngư!

Mọi người nghe tiếng, đều đột nhiên cảm thấy phấn chấn, thi nhau nhìn về phía Lý Thanh Ngư.

Mục tiêu của Triều Ngọc cũng rất rõ ràng. Cố Hoành Ba tuy trẻ tuổi, nhưng nàng là đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các, cùng một thế hệ với Thẩm Kiều, nghiêm chỉnh mà nói là cùng thế hệ với Dịch Ích Trần. Hơn nữa Cố Hoành Ba rất ít khi lộ diện trên giag hồ, độ nổi tiếng không cao, cho dù thắng được nàng, cũng không khiến quá nhiều người thán phục. Mà Lý Thanh Ngư lại không giống vậy.

Hiện nay trên giang hồ, Lý Thanh Ngư có thể coi là người xuất chúng nhất trong đám trẻ tuổi. Lúc trước hắn tìm tới Huyền Đô Sơn, chuyện chỉ thua một chiêu dưới tay Úc Ái, căn bản tất cả mọi người đều đã nghe nói. Sau đó trong Tô phủ, người này lại cùng giao thủ với đồ đệ của Hồ Lộc Cổ, cao thủ Đột Quyết Đoạn Văn Ương, cũng tương tự thua hiểm. Nhưng Đoạn Văn Ương ghi tên trong thập đại thiên hạ, cho nên có thể từ đó suy đoán được võ công của Lý Thanh Ngư. Mặc dù còn chưa đạt tới trình độ thập đại thiên hạ, nhưng khoảng cách cũng không quá xa.

Bị điểm tên khiêu chiến, Lý Thanh Ngư tự nhiên không có đạo lý từ chối. Hắn cầm lấy thanh kiếm từ bên cạnh, chậm rãi đứng dậy, đi lên trước mọi người.

“Kiếm thuật của ngươi tuy rằng lợi lại, nhưng vẫn không thể nào trong vòng trăm chiêu thắng được ta.” Hắn nói với Triều Ngọc như thế.

Triều Ngọc dù tốt tính cỡ nào, nghe lời này cũng không nhịn được mà lộ vẻ giận trên mặt: “Ta biết kiếm pháp Lý thiếu hiệp cao siêu, nhưng lời này có phải hơi tự tin quá rồi không?”

“Hắn nói không sai, ngươi thật sự không phải đối thủ của hắn. Rất nhiều chuyện, không cần tỷ thí cũng có thể nhìn ra. Dịch quan chủ lo lắng tới mặt mũi của ngươi, tất nhiên không thể dễ dàng mở miệng đả kích ngươi, ngươi phải tự biết mình mới phải.” Thanh âm cười tủm tỉm đột nhiện vang lên trong sân, quyến rũ không ngờ, khiến người ta tê dại từ tận trong xương cốt.

Mọi người theo tiếng cười nhìn lại, liền thấy một cô gái từng bước đạp lên thềm đá đi tới, đoan trang như sen, tiên tư tú dật, lời nói lại mang theo vài phần trêu đùa ngả ngớn, tuyệt đối bất đồng với vẻ mặt. Khác biệt kỳ quái như thế, khiến người ta có chút không phản ứng kịp.

“Đây là…?” Triệu Trì Doanh rất ít khi xuống núi, tất nhiên không biết thân phận đối phương.

Thẩm Kiều trầm giọng nói: “Tông chủ Hợp Hoan tông, Nguyên Tú Tú.”

Triệu Trì Doanh hơi chấn động một cái, hiển nhiên đối với cái tên này như sấm đánh bên tai.

Cùng lúc đó Dịch Ích Trần cũng đứng dậy: “Nguyên tông chủ đại giá quang lâm, bần đạo không tiếp đón từ xa, vẫn xin thứ tội.”

Dịch Ích Trần một hơi nói ra lai lịch của đối phương, lập tức khiến cho không ít người biến sắc.

Tuy rằng Ma Môn danh tiếng vang dội, nhưng nếu người đến là Hoán Nguyệt Tông hoặc Pháp Kính Tông, chưa chắc mọi người đã có phản ứng này. Chỉ vì Hợp Hoan Tông thích lấy âm bổ dương, thực hành phương pháp song tu, không biết bởi vậy mà lấy đi tính mạng của bao nhiêu người, lại vì có thế lực khổng lồ, mà không ai dám trêu chọc. Hiện giờ nhắc tới Hợp Hoan Tông, chỉ có người khác sợ nó, không có đạo lý nó sợ người khác.

Nguyên Tú Tú yêu kiều cười khẽ: “Người không biết không có tội, nếu đại hội thử kiếm người trong thiên hạ đều có thể đến, Dịch quan chủ sẽ không vì thế mà không hoan nghênh ta chứ?”

Lai giả bất thiện, thiện giả bất lai*, phía sau nàng còn có mấy đệ tử theo sau, đều là nhân vật có tiếng tăm trong Hợp Hoan Tông, phóng tới trên giang hồ cũng có không ít người biết đến.

* _Lai giả bất thiện, thiện giả bất lai: Người tới không tốt, người tốt không tới._

Dịch Ích Trần chậm rãi nói: “Người tới là khách, tất nhiên hoan nghênh.”

Nguyên Tú Tú cười nói: “Vậy thì tốt rồi. Hôm nay ở đây có không ít cố nhân, nô gia vừa vặn nghe được một chuyện, đó là có mấy người cảm thấy Hợp Hoan Tông chúng ta quá mức bá đạo, muốn liên hợp lại đối phó với chúng ta. Không biết việc này là thật hay giả, Dịch quan chủ, ngươi nói xem?”

Nếu Dịch Ích Trần nói là phải, tất nhiên là rơi vào kế của đối phương, nhưng nếu nói là không phải, khó tránh khỏi rơi vào tình cảnh lúng túng, người khác nhất định cũng vì vậy mà nghi vấn năng lực của hắn.

Chuyến này đối phương tới, rõ ràng là muốn phá bĩnh.

Nghe thấy lời này, không ít người đều lộ vẻ mặt căm giận, rồi lại sợ uy thế của Hợp Hoan Tông mà không dám mở miệng.

Nhưng đúng lúc đó, có người nói: “Việc này sao dám làm phiền Dịch quan chủ mở lời, bần đạo cũng có thể giải đáp thay. Lời này của Nguyên tông chủ, hỏi không khỏi có chút chột dạ rồi. Chẳng lẽ ngươi cũng cảm thấy Hợp Hoan Tông làm việc không thích hợp, sợ khiến người ta tức giận, dẫn đến lửa cháy lan đồng cỏ dẫn tới đại hỏa, lúc này mới nhanh chóng nghe tin lên núi để dập lửa?”

Thanh âm trầm ổn ôn hòa, mang theo một luồng sức mạnh khiến người khác an lòng, rồi lại chẳng có chút hùng hổ dọa người.

Dịch Ích Trần tự hiểu được, mình là chủ nhà tổ chức đại hội thử kiếm, lại là chưởng môn của Thuần Dương Quan, thân phận rắc rối, không thể dễ dàng đáp lại. Lúc này Thẩm Kiều mở miệng, cũng không phải vì muốn cướp danh tiếng, mà là vì muốn giải vây cho hắn, lập tức liền nhìn về phía hắn tỏ lòng cảm tạ.

Nguyên Tú Tú cười lạnh một tiếng: “Thẩm đạo trưởng thật là can đảm. Ngươi giết chết hai trưởng lão của Hợp Hoan Tông ta, ta còn chưa tìm ngươi tính sổ, ngươi lại dám tự động chạy tới đây rồi?”

“Này nói cũng lạ, người Hợp Hoan Tông vì sao không thể giết? Đáng tiếc lúc Thẩm đạo trưởng giết người, ta không có ở đó, bằng không ta còn muốn khua chiêng gõ trống reo hò khen hắn hay đây! Nếu các ngươi thật sự muốn kết minh đối kháng với Hợp Hoan Tông, vậy Hoán Nguyệt Tông chúng ta cũng có thể gia nhập. Theo ta thấy, Thẩm đạo trưởng làm minh chủ là quá thích hợp rồi.”

Lại có một tiếng nói đột ngột xen vào, kèm theo tiếng nói, một người thanh nhiên cầm quạt xuất hiện trên thềm đá.

Đây lại là thần thánh phương nào?

Mọi người chỉ cảm thấy hai mắt của mình sắp không đủ dùng luôn rồi.

Thẩm Kiều chợt có chút đau đầu.


	102. Chapter 102

Đại hội thử kiếm hôm nay, để đề phòng có người tới quấy rồi, ở dưới núi Thuần Dương Quan có để lại vài đệ tử trông coi, nhằm đề phòng nhỡ đâu có chuyện gì xảy ra. Thậm chí Dịch Ích Trần còn phái cả một trưởng lão xuống đó, nhưng hiện giờ những người này từng người từng người lên núi, như tới chỗ không người, hiển nhiên cửa ải dưới núi đã là thùng rỗng kêu to.

Người trẻ tuổi vừa xuất hiện liền đem cục diện vốn đã có chút loạn trở nên loạn hơn. Đặc biệt hắn còn nhắc tới tên Thẩm Kiều, Dịch Ích Trần liền hỏi: “Xin hỏi các hạ là người nào của Hoán Nguyệt Tông?”

Tuổi hắn còn trẻ như vậy, hiển nhiên không thể nào là Yến Vô Sư.

Đúng như dự đoán, đối phương nói: “Tại hạ là Ngọc Sinh Yên, chính là đệ tử dưới trướng của Yến tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt Tông. Nghe nói hôm nay trên núi Thanh Thành cực kỳ náo nhiệt, cũng muốn tới xem một cái. Chắc Dịch quan chủ không đuổi ta đi chứ?”

Dịch Ích Trần: “Người tới là khách, bần đạo đương nhiên sẽ không cự tuyệt ngoài cửa. Người đâu, chuẩn bị thêm mấy chỗ ngồi cho các vị khách.”

Nguyên Tú Tú ôn nhu nói: “Không cần làm phiền Dịch quan chủ, hai bên chút nữa cũng phải động thủ, vừa ngồi xuống lại phải đứng dậy, phiền phức lắm nha!”

Ngọc Sinh Yên lại cười nói: “Ngươi không muốn ngồi là chuyện của ngươi, ta lâu lắm mới gặp lại Thẩm đạo trưởng, tâm tình khó nén được kích động vui sướng, ngược lại muốn đi tới ôn chuyện một chút a.”

Dứt lời, hắn liền đi về phía Thẩm Kiều, trực tiếp ngồi xuống chỗ Cố Hoành Ba vừa ngồi, quay cầu cười với Thẩm Kiều: “Lâu rồi không gặp nha, sư đệ!”

Một tiếng sư đệ này kêu rất thuận miệng, Triệu Trì Doanh ở bên cạnh vô cùng kinh ngạc, lòng nói coi như Thẩm Kiều có quen biết với Yến Vô Sư, nhưng cũng không đến nỗi rời bỏ sư môn nhảy tới bên người y đó chứ?

Thẩm Kiều dở khóc dở cười: “Sao Ngọc công tử lại đến đây, Yến tông chủ đâu?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên trêu chọc: “Sao sư đệ lại lạnh nhạt với ta như vậy, tốt xấu gì ta cũng là người cõng ngươi hơn nửa canh giờ từ dưới chân Bán Bộ Phong về a. Hồi đó dáng vẻ mơ hồ gọi ta một tiếng sư huynh của ngươi thật đáng yêu nha, sao lâp tức nói quên liền quên rồi? Ta thật thương tâm a!”

Ở phía kia, một nhóm người Hợp Hoan Tông đến, cũng không giống như Ngọc Sinh Yên một mình một ngựa dễ dàng khiến người ta buông bỏ phòng bị. Mặc dù Ngọc Sinh Yên chợt phát hiện bản thân vừa dừng lời, cũng không có cách nào khiến bầu không khí hòa hoãn lại nửa phần.

Lý Thanh Ngư đứng dậy, lãnh đạm nói: “Nếu Nguyên tông chủ đến để làm khách, chúng ta tự nhiên quét dọn đồ đạc tiếp đón, nhưng nếu tới không mang ý tốt, vậy xin thứ cho Thuần Dương Quan không thể chiêu đãi rồi.”

Nguyên Tú Tú cười nói: “Lý công tử thật nóng nảy nha, không phải nô gia đã nói rồi sao, đại hội thử kiếm nếu ai cũng có thể tham gia, Hợp Hoan Tông tất nhiên cũng có thể.”

Nàng đưa mắt phượng quét qua, rơi vào trên người Viên Tử Tiêu: “Vị này chính là thiếu cung chủ của Lưu Ly Cung nhỉ, đã sớm nghe nói đệ tử Lưu Ly Cung lòng mang cẩm tú, chuyện cũ, xếp hạng trong võ lâm thiên hạ đều nắm rõ như lòng bàn tay, Vậy xin hỏi Viên thiếu cung chủ, Hợp Hoan Tông chúng ta, trên bảng xếp hạng của Lưu Ly Cung ngươi, đạt được vị trí nào a?”

Mọi người chỉ biết Viên Tử Tiêu là đệ tử của Lưu Ly Cung, lại không biết hóa ra nàng chính là thiếu cung chủ. Nguyên Tú Tú vừa lên tiếng nói thẳng ra thân phận của đối phương, lời nói không có chứng cứ, khiến nhiều người khó có thể tin tưởng.

Viên Tử Tiêu nhẹ nhàng khép lại tay áp, nghe vậy mắt cũng không chớp mà nói ra một chuỗi thông tin: “Nguyên Tú Tú Hợp Hoan tông, xếp hạng thứ chín trên giang hồ. Môn hạ ít ỏi, dùng quạt làm đao, bại tướng dưới tay có chưởng môn Chung Nam phái Quách Huân, đường chủ Lục Hợp Bang Thượng Quan Tinh Thần, Triển Tử Càn của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung. Võ công chưa bước lên hàng nhất lưu nhưng cũng coi là khá cao. Hợp Hoan Tông Tang Cảnh Hành, xếp hàng thứ sáu giang hồ, môn hạ có Bạch Nhung, sở trường là chưởng pháp, vì tập luyện bí pháp của Hợp Hoan tông mà võ công tinh tiến nhanh chóng. Ngoài ra còn có mấy người đệ tử là Hạ Hàn Thu, Cơ Sương Nhi, Chu Thúy Việt, võ công không sánh kịp Bạch Nhung, nhưng cũng là nhân tài mới hiện, không thể khinh thường trong giang hồ.”

Không phải là người ngoài, cho nên sau khi nghe xong những lời này, Nguyên Tú Tú cũng lộ vẻ kinh ngạc: “Lưu Ly Cung không hổ là Lưu Ly Cung, ngay cả ta cũng không biết Tiêu Sắt từng bại dưới tay đệ tử của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung. Viên thiếu cung chủ quả nhiên hạ bút thành văn, ghi nhớ thiên bẩm!”

Trên mặt Viên Tử Tiêu không hề hiện lên thần sắc kiêu căng, chỉ nhàn nhạt nói: “Nếu muốn biết những chuyện này cũng không có gì khó, dù sao cũng không có gì là bí mật, đơn giản chỉ cần hỏi thăm thêm vài người, đi nhiều thêm mấy nơi mà thôi.”

Lúc này có người liền hỏi: “Viên côn nương, xếp hạng thập đại thiên hạ mà ngươi nói, là mười năm trước, hay là mười năm sau?”

Viên Tử Tiêu: “Tất nhiên là xếp hạng hiện giờ.”

Người kia không phục lắm: “Đại hội thử kiếm còn chưa được một nửa, rất nhiều cao thủ còn chưa lộ diện, thập đại thiên hạ này làm sao xếp ra được?”

Viên Tử Tiêu: “Một cái đại hội thử kiếm, thì làm sao có thể bao quát được cao thủ toàn thiên hạ? Hôm nay cũng chỉ là cơ hội cho quần anh giang hồ luận bàn giao thủ mà thôi. Nếu như có thể từ đó xuất hiện một hai cao thủ chưa từng lộ diện, kinh tài tuyệt diễm, xếp hạng tất nhiên cũng theo đó mà thay đổi, nếu không, tất nhiên là dựa theo xếp hạng trước đó.”

Đối phương hỏi: “Vậy mạo muội xin hỏi thập đại thiên hạ hiện nay là mười vị cao nhân nào, có thể hân hạnh mời Viên thiếu cung chủ nói ra cho chúng ta được nghe không?”

Viên Tử Tiêu ngược lại hỏi gì đáp nấy: “Xếp hạng thứ mười giang hồ, vốn cũng không ổn định. Lúc trước chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn là Thẩm Kiều, sau đó Thẩm Kiều thua ở Bán Bộ Phong, bị Côn Tà thay thế. Sau đó sư huynh của Côn Tà là Đoạn Văn Ương tới Trung Nguyên, lại đổi thành Đoạn Văn Ương. Đoạn thời gian trước, Thẩm Kiều từng ở Tô gia nơi Trường An giao thủ một hồi với Đoạn Văn Ương, tuy rằng bên ngoài hai bên không phân cao thấp, nhưng trước đó Đoạn Văn Ương đã từng đánh một trận với Lý Thanh Ngư của Thuần Dương Quan, sau đó mới cùng Thẩm Kiều chiến đấu, xem như là Thẩm Kiều chiếm tiện nghi, cho nên đứng hàng thứ mười hiện nay, vẫn là Đoạn Văn Ương.”

Cố Hoành Ba không nhịn được cau mày: “Thứ hạng này của ngươi quá bất công rồi. Thẩm sư huynh là kỳ tài ngút trời, ngày xưa nhận chân truyền từ sư tôn, trận chiến trên Bán Bộ Phong, bất quá chỉ là trúng ám toán, sau đó võ công giảm mạnh, mới có thể nhiều lần gặp khó. Nếu bàn về công lực ban đầu, tự nhiên còn lợi hại hơn nhiều so với Đoạn Văn Ương và Côn Tà, làm sao có khả năng ngay cả vị trí thứ mười cũng không vào được?”

Viên Tử Tiêu nhìn nàng một cái: “Người không thể mãi mãi giậm chân ở chỗ cũ, đương nhiên cũng có thể vì sự cố mà đi tới hoặc lùi về sau. Ngươi không chịu nghe ta nói xong, đã vội chen miệng vào, cái này có phải bất công không?”

Cố Hoành Ba tự biết mình đuối lý, ngậm miệng không nói, nhưng ánh mắt của nàng lại vẫn âm thầm sáng rõ.

Viên Tử Tiêu cũng không để ý tới nàng, tiếp tục nói: “Xếp hạng thứ chín giang hồ, vừa đã nói qua, chính là tông chủ Hợp Hoan Tông Nguyên Tú Tú. Xếp hạng thứ tám, chính là thượng sư Câu Xá Trí Giả của Thổ Cốc Hồn.”

Câu Xá Trí Giả này, mọi người chỉ mới nghe tên, chưa từng gặp mặt, cũng không có nhiều hiểu biết về hắn.

Có người lại hỏi: “Câu Xá Trí Giả này nếu chưng từng bao giờ đặt chân tới võ lâm Trung Nguyên, thứ hạng này xếp ra bằng cách nào?”

Viên Tử Tiêu: “Trong ba tông Ma Môn, chỉ có Pháp Kính Tông là ở tận Tây Vực, phát triển nhiều năm tại Thổ Cốc Hồn. Câu Xá Trí Giả từng cùng tông chủ Pháp Kính Tông Nghiễm Lăng Tán giao thủ, tiếc là thua hiểm, từ đó bế quan không ra. Nghiễm Lăng Tán từng bình luận về võ công của hắn, nói Câu Xá Trí Giả và mình khó phân cao thấp, trận thắng này chỉ là may mắn.”

Nguyên Tú Tú nghe thấy mình xếp hàng thứ chín, chỉ miễn cưỡng đứng trên Đoạn Văn Ương, cũng không tức giận, ngược lại có chút hứng thú: “Chiếu theo lời thiếu cung chủ nói, xếp hàng thứ bảy, nhất định là tông chủ Pháp Kính Tông Nghiễm Lăng Tán?”

Viên Tử Tiêu: “Không sai.”

Không nói tới thứ hạng này rốt cục có đúng hay không, nhưng hiện giờ nghe thấy cũng vẫn thấy có chút căn cứ, chứ không phải mở miệng nói mò. Hơn nữa nàng càng nói về trước, mọi người càng cảm thấy hứng thú với thứ vị phía đầu trên bảng xếp hạng này.

Thế nhân nếu không yêu danh, vậy thì yêu lợi, tóm lại là thoát không khỏi hai thứ này. Lòng hư vinh và tâm hiếu kỳ người người đều có, chỉ là lớn hay nhỏ, đến mức nào mà thôi. Ngay cả cao thủ cấp bậc tông sư như cỡ Dịch Ích Trần, nghe thấy lời bình về anh hào thiên hạ của Viên Tử Tiêu, cũng khó tránh khỏi sinh ra vài phần hứng thú, chứ đùng nói chi tới những người khác.

“Vậy còn phía trước nữa?” Hắn còn có thể giữ được bình tĩnh, người bên ngoại lại không nhịn được lên tiếng hỏi.

Viên Tử Tiêu: “Đi lên chút nữa, từ xếp hạng thứ sáu, liền có thể bước lên hàng ngũ cao thủ cấp độ tông sư. Vì mấy người này bất luận là nhân phẩm ngôn hành hay chỉ riêng võ công mà nói, đều đủ để có thể khai tông lập phái, trở thành người có thành tựu cực lớn.”

Nàng vừa mới nói qua, Tang Cảnh Hành xếp hàng thứ sau. Cao thủ cấp bậc tông sư, hiển nhiên cũng bao gồm cả hắn.

Nguyên Tú Tú cười mỉm: “Xem ra thiếu cung chủ đánh giá Tang trưởng lão khá cao nha!”

Viên Tử Tiêu nhàn nhạt nói: “Nguyên tông chủ không cần không phục. Trong Hợp Hoan tông đều đã phân thành hai phái, chuyện này mọi người đều biết. Nếu ngươi có thể làm gì được Tang Cảnh Hành, làm sao lại để hắn ngồi đó áp chế lấy ngươi?”

Bị một lời của đối phương nói toạc việc kín trong phái, Nguyên Tú Tú nghe vậy, tuy rằng nụ cười không đổi, nhưng trên mặt đã xẹt qua một tia sát khí.

“Thuần Dương Quan hiện giờ là người đứng đầu Đạo Môn, chắc chắn Dịch quan chủ phải chiếm một vị trí trong năm xếp hạng đầu của Lưu Ly Cung rồi?” Người hỏi ra câu này, rõ ràng cho thấy muốn lấy lòng Thuần Dương Quan.

Vũ Tử Tiêu: “Không sai, xếp hạng thứ năm giang hồ, chính là quốc sư Chu triều Tuyết Đình thiền sư. Mà chưởng giáo lúc trước của Huyền Đô Sơ là Thẩm Kiều, công lực đại tiến, có thể nằm ở cùng vị trí thứ năm này. Còn thứ tư và thứ ba, vốn nên là cung chủ Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung hoặc Dịch quan chủ của Thuần Dương Quan. Chỉ là ta chưa từng thấy hai người bọn họ giao thủ, cho nên cao thấp khó phân.”

“Vậy đệ nhất và đệ nhị thì sao?” Có người không thể chờ được nữa, hỏi.

Viên Tử Tiêu: “Tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt Tông Yến Vô Sư, có thể tranh được một vị trí. Còn đệ nhất thiên hạ…”

Nàng vốn không phải người nhát gan khó có thể nói, chẳng biết tại sao lại không tiếp tục nói ra, chỉ lắc đầu đứng đó.

Mọi người khiếp sợ, bởi lẽ Yến Vô Sư vậy mà lại xếp hạng cao đến thế. Nhưng mà nghĩ lại, cõi đời này cũng chẳng có mấy ai có thể dưới sự vây công của năm đại cao thủ mà vẫn bình yên vô sự. Huống hồ, nam cao thủ tham dự vây công này lại có ba người chiếm vị trí trong thập đại thiên hạ. Có thể thấy, thực lực của Yến Vô Sư quả thực kinh người, Nếu nói y đứng thứ hai, cũng không có gì không thể chấp nhận.

Có người nghi hoặc: “Mười năm trước đệ nhất thiên hạ là Kỳ Phượng Các, chẳng lẽ Kỳ Phượng Các đã về cõi tiên, vị trí đệ nhất này liền theo đó mà để trống. Trong mười năm này, lại không có một ai có thể vượt qua Kỳ Phượng Các sao?”

Nhưng dù người khác có hỏi thế nào, Viên Tử Tiêu cũng đều không lên tiếng nữa.

Có người liền kích nàng: “Xếp hạng của Lưu Ly Cung cũng chưa chắc đã đúng, ngay cả đệ nhất thiên hạ còn không xếp ra được, vậy những người khác thì có gì đáng tin?”

Viên Tử Tiêu lạnh lùng nói: “Nếu các ngươi không tin, đều có thể thuận theo xếp hạng mà khiêu chiến từng người. Nếu có thể đánh bại toàn bộ những người này, đệ nhất thiên hạ tự nhiên sẽ thuộc về ngươi.”

Nguyên Tú Tú cười dài nói: “Theo ta thấy, thứ hạng này rốt cục có đúng hay không, còn phải dựa vào thực lực để nói chuyện. Tuy rằng hôm nay thiếu không ít người, nhưng có ta, Dịch quan chủ và Thẩm đạo trưởng ở đây. Mười đã có ba, thẳng thắn đánh một trận có gì khó?”

Sắc mặt Lý Thanh Ngư lạnh lùng: “Bằng ngươi cũng xứng động thủ cùng sư tôn, không bằng trước tiên đánh thắng ta rồi hãy nói.”

Dứt lời, kiếm rút khỏi vỏ, Thu Thủy kiếm đột nhiên giống như làn nước thu liễm diễm, ở trong tay hắn rung động chập trùng.

Tuy Lý Thanh Ngư có lợi hại, nhưng ngay cả thập đại hắn cũng không vào nổi, thì làm sao Nguyên Tú Tú có thể sợ hắn. Cũng không chờ nàng lên tiếng, Tiêu Sắt ở sau lưng lập tức cười to một tiếng: “Sao dám phiền đến tông chủ ra tay, để cho ta tới gặp người đi!”

Lời nói vừa dứt, mũi chân hai bên đều điểm, lao về phía đối phương, ở giữa sân đấu chiến thành một đoàn.

Tuy rằng Viên Tử Tiêu xếp hạng mình đếm ngược từ thứ hai lên, nhưng trên thực tế Nguyên Tú Tú cũng không đặt cái bảng xếp hạng này vào mắt, chỉ có điều mượn Viên Tử Tiêu nói câu mở màn mà thôi, lúc này liền cười nói: “Dịch quan chủ, nếu đồ đệ và đồ đệ đã đánh rồi, vậy người làm sư phụ như chúng ta, có phải cũng nên làm gương cho đồ đệ không nhỉ?”

Lần này mục đích đến đây của nàng đã rất rõ ràng, đó chính là bắt giặc phải bắt vua trước, chỉ cần bắt được Dịch Ích Trần, đại hội thử kiếm cũng được, liên minh cũng được, tất nhiên sẽ lập tức sụp đổ. Tuy rằng môn phái khác có tâm phản kháng Hợp Hoan Tông, nhưng trải qua lần giết gà dọa khỉ này, nhất định cũng chịu kinh sợ lớn, không còn dám dây sóng gió.”

Trận giao thủ này nhất định không tránh được, Dịch Ích Trần thả phất trần xuống, nhận lấy trường kiếm mà đệ tử dâng lên, gật đầu nói: “Vậy bần đạo liền xin Nguyên tông chủ chỉ giáo rồi.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên thấy thế, lại gần rỉ tai với Thẩm Kiều nói: “Sư đệ hiện tại chớ có can thiệp vào, chờ đám người Dịch Ích Trần thất bại ngươi hãy ra mặt. Đến lúc đó còn không phải dễ dàng tóm được chức minh chủ vào tay sao?”

Thẩm Kiều dở khóc dở cười: “Ta vốn cũng không muốn làm cái chức minh chủ gì đó đấy!”

Ngọc Sinh Yên ngạc nhiên nói: “Sư tôn lệnh cho ta đến đây giúp đỡ ngươi, nếu ngươi không muốn làm minh chủ, tại sao người lại phân phó như thế?”

Thẩm Kiều nói thầm trong lòng, sư tôn ngươi muốn làm là làm, cung cách nói chuyện làm việc khác hẳn người thường, ta làm sao mà biết y nghĩ cái gì.

Ngọc Sinh Yên không biết quá nhiều về chuyện phát sinh giữa Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều, lại càng không biết tâm tư chuyển biến của sư phụ mình, chỉ cho là sư tôn vẫn không chịu vứt bỏ hứng thú với Thẩm Kiều như trước, lại nghĩ ra ý định gì đó, cho nên chưa từng hỏi nhiều. Hiện tại hoàn toàn là hiểu lầm, vẫn xử sự như hồi ở chung trước đây cùng Thẩm Kiều.


	103. Chapter 103

Bên kia Tiêu Sắt và Lý Thanh Ngư đã bắt đầu chiến đấu, hai bên đều muốn tốc chiến tốc thắng, thân ảnh hai người gần như hóa thành hư ảnh. Người có võ công hơi yếu, gần như không thể thấy rõ bọn họ giao thủ như thế nào, so chiêu ra sao, người này làm cách nào hóa giải thế tiến công của người còn lại.

Một khi đánh nhau, vậy tất nhiên không hề hạn chế trong một sân đấu nào. Chỉ trong chốc lát, hai người liền từ mặt đất đánh tới cạnh vách đá, trên vách đá không thuận tiện cho việc đánh trận, liền phi lên rừng trúc phía trên. Khinh công của hai người đều đạt mức thượng thừa, mũi châm điểm một cái có thể nhảy cách mặt đất mấy trượng. Phiến nhận* của Tiêu Sắt giao hòa với ánh kiếm của Lý Thanh Ngư, tiếng vang không dứt, khiến lòng người chấn động, mắt không kịp nhìn.

* _Phiến nhận: Lưỡi dao trên quạt_

Dưới cái nhìn của Thẩm Kiều, Lý Thanh Ngư là đệ tử xuất sắc nhất trong thế hệ này của Thuần Dương Quan, cũng là người có khả năng truy đuổi bước chân của thập đại thiên hạ. Tuy rằng Tiêu Sắt cũng khá lợi hại, nhưng so với Lý Thanh Ngư, vẫn là kém một bậc, muốn đánh thắng cũng không phải chuyện dễ dàng. Đến lúc đó Nguyên Tú Tú ra mặt giúp đệ tử, đợi đến khi Dịch Ích Trần chân chính ra tay, Nguyên Tú Tú sẽ ứng phó như thế nào?

Nếu như ngày hôm nay, Hợp Hoan Tông chủ dựa vào mình Nguyên Tú Tú mà muốn tới phá hoại, vậy mưu đồ tính toán này rõ ràng cho thấy phải ngâm trong nước.

Nghĩ tới đây, Thẩm Kiều không khỏi hỏi: “Ngọc công tử, theo ngươi, Hợp Hoan Tông lần này có chuẩn bị mà đến, cho nên vẫn giấu hậu chiêu?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên cười nói: “Sao ngươi cứ gọi ta là Ngọc công tử vậy, ta nghe chẳng quen chút nào, gọi sư huynh là được a!”

Thẩm Kiều cười không nói. Lúc trước mặc dù hắn và Ngọc Sinh Yên vì chuyện giết cả gia đình Nghiêm gia mà phát sinh xung đột, nhưng đó chỉ là do quan điểm lập trường hai bên bất đồng, không phải có thâm cừu đại hận gì. Huống hồ chính mình từ Bán Bộ Phong rơi xuống, vẫn là nhờ người này cõng mình đi. Dù thế nào cũng không thể vong ân phụ nghĩa, cho nên đối với Ngọc Sinh Yên, hắn chưa từng đem tâm phòng bị đối với Yến Vô Sư đặt lên người đối phương, ngược lại có một phần dung túng của kẻ làm huynh trưởng đối xử với đệ đệ.

Ngọc Sinh Yên dù sao cũng trẻ tuổi, có chút không nhịn nổi, liền nói: “Hạng Trang múa kiếm, ý tại Bái Công*, Hợp Hoan Tông hung hăng mà tới, nhìn qua thì như muốn nhắm vào Thuần Dương Quan, trên thực tế lại nhằm vào tất cả những môn phái không để Hợp Hoan Tông trong mắt. Hiện giờ Chu đế chỉ tin Phật, không tin Đạo. Hắn muốn bồi dưỡng cho Phật Môn và Hợp Hoan Tông đối kháng lẫn nhau. Đây là thuật đế vương, nhưng đối với Đạo Môn lại không có chủ ý này, cho nên thẳng tay bỏ qua không quản, để mặc cho Hợp Hoan Tông muốn làm gì thì làm.

 _*Hạng Trang múa kiếm, ý tại Bái Công:_ _Liên quan đến_ _[sự kiện Hồng Môn yến](https://vi.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=S%E1%BB%B1_ki%E1%BB%87n_H%E1%BB%93ng_M%C3%B4n_y%E1%BA%BFn&action=edit&redlink=1)_ _: năm 206 TCN, Lỗ công Hạng Vũ bày tiệc ở Hồng Môn (ở phía ngoài đàn Giao của Hàm Dương_ _[[2]](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%E1%BA%A1ng_Trang#cite_note-2)_ _), mời Bái công_ _[Lưu Bang](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%A1n_Cao_T%E1%BB%95)_ _đến dự, mục đích là giết chết Lưu Bang. Nhưng sau khi nghe Lưu Bang giãi bày, Hạng Vũ muốn từ bỏ ý định. Mưu thần của họ Hạng là_ _[Phạm Tăng](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ph%E1%BA%A1m_T%C4%83ng)_ _không cam tâm, sai Hạng Trang vờ múa kiếm giúp vui, tìm cơ hội giết chết Lưu Bang._

Triệu Trì Doanh ở bên cạnh cũng nghe thấy. Nàng không hiểu đại thế hiện nay cho lắm, nhưng nghe Ngọc Sinh Yên còn trẻ đã có thể nói đĩnh đạc đến vậy, mà lại còn nói đến rất có đạo lý, liên tưởng tới hành tung cùng phong thái của Yến Vô Sư, quả nhiên là danh sư xuất cao đồ, không khỏi càng thêm cảm thán Bích Hà tông không người nối nghiệp.

Ở bên kia Ngọc Sinh Yên vẫn tiếp tục nói: “Lần này nếu Dịch Ích Trần thất bại, vậy hắn quá tầm thường, tất nhiên không có gì đáng lo, thuận tiện còn có thể thu phục một vài thế lực khác trong đại hội thử kiếm. Kỳ thực lão lừa trọc Tuyết Đình cũng rất muốn, chỉ là hắn còn lo lắng đến mặt mũi và danh vọng, cho nên không thể công nhiên làm ra cái việc bại hoại danh dự Phật Môn là bắt chẹt người ta này. Nhưng Hợp Hoan tông lại không có lo lắng này. Hôm nay nếu bọn họ đã đến, vậy nhất định phải thành công, sẽ không tự dưng bỏ dở giữa chừng. Nguyên Tú Tú đối đầu với Dịch Ích Trần, e sợ còn chưa đủ khả năng, cho nên, nói không chừng Tang Cảnh Hành đã trên đường tới rồi.”

Lúc trước Viên Tử Tiêu từng nói, Tang Cảnh Hành xếp hạng thứ sáu trên giang hồ. Mà Dịch Ích Trần có khả năng đứng ở vị trí ba hoặc bốn. Nhưng thực chất, những xếp hạng đó chỉ mang tính đại khái. Người có tên trên bảng, võ công nhất định không thể luôn dừng lại một chỗ, trình độ cũng theo đó mà biến động. Cũng không phải nói Tang Cảnh Hành xếp thứ sáu thì hắn nhất định sẽ bại dưới tay Dịch Ích Trần, đó hoàn toàn không phải như phép tính một với một là hai. Trên chiến trường, thay đổi chỉ trong nháy mắt, một chút sai lầm cũng có thể lật ngược toàn bộ. Cao thủ so chiêu, tuyệt địa còn có thể trùng sinh, lấy yếu thắng mạnh cũng là chuyện có thể xảy ra.

Chỉ là thắng bại của Tiêu Sắt và Lý Thanh Ngư hiển nhiên không phải ngoại lệ của việc lấy yếu thắng mạnh. Lý Thanh Ngư phát huy ổn định, sau trăm chiêu, Thu Thủy kiếm phát lực, kiếm pháp như thiên nữ tán hoa, kiếm khí bắn ra quang mang bốn phía. Tiêu Sắt rõ ràng địch không lại, phiến nhận tuy lợi hại, nhưng dần dần đã lộ ra kẽ hở. Dưới cái nhìn của người có võ công cao, ví như đám người Dịch Ích Trần, Thẩm Kiều, Triệu Trì Doanh, đều có thể nhận ra những sơ hở này, vậy thì Lý Thanh Ngư làm sao lại không nhìn ra. Lúc này, màn kiếm như mưa, che kín bầu trời, cuốn lấy Tiêu Sắt, khiến hắn không thể không bứt ra, lùi lại vài bước, sau khi đứng vững liền nhận thua: “Đều nói kiếm thuật của Thuần Dương Quan trác tuyệt, vượt xa Huyền Đô Sơn, hiện giờ nhìn thấy, quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền!”

Tiêu Sắt khen chính là Thuần Dương Quan, không phải Lý Thanh Ngư, ý là sở dĩ Lý Thanh Ngư lợi hại được như vậy, không phải bởi vì chính bản thân hắn lợi hại, mà là vì sư môn lợi hại, còn muốn kéo cả Huyền Đô Sơn xuống nước, gây xích mích cho quan hệ giữa Thẩm Kiều và Dịch Ích Trần.

Đáng tiếc một phen tâm kế này của hắn dùng sai người rồi. Lý Thanh Ngư mặt không cảm xúc, nhìn hắn tựa như nhìn một khúc cây, không chút gợn sóng chập trùng, ngữ điệu cũng thường thường: “Ngươi vốn có thiên tư bất phàm, chỉ đáng tiếc quá đặt nặng lòng hơn thua, không thể chuyên chú vào võ đạo, muốn tiến thêm một bước, e là rất khó.”

Tiêu Sắt giận dữ cười: “Ta có thể tiến thêm một bước hay không, cũng không phiền các hạ phí tâm!”

Ánh mắt Lý Thanh Ngư dời khỏi người hắn, rơi lên trên người Nguyên Tú Tú. Vừa rồi, sau khi Nguyên Tú Tú nói câu kia với Dịch Ích Trần, trên thực tế không ai ra tay động thủ trước. Cũng không biết có phải là đang đợi kết quả trận chiến của Lý Thanh Ngư và Tiêu Sắt hay không.

“Không biết Lý Thanh Ngư có thể lĩnh giáo Nguyên tông chủ không?”

Nguyên Tú Tú mím môi nở nụ cười: “Ngươi không phải đối thủ của ta.”

Lý Thanh Ngư: “Là phải hay không, phải thử một lần mới biết.”

Nguyên Tú Tú cười cười, không lên tiếng, hai tay áo đột nhiên tung lên, kình khí chia ra làm hai cỗ đột nhiên bắn tới, phủ đầu đánh xuống. Lý Thanh Ngư bất ngờ không kịp chuẩn bị, không thể không bứt ra lùi về sau. Nguyên Tú Tú lập tức bay người lên trước, theo sát không ngừng.

Khinh công của Thuần Dương Quan đã là vô cùng lợi hại, khinh công của nàng lại vẫn cao hơn một bậc. Tay áo bồng bềnh, váy dài như mây, chợt nhìn tựa như Lạc thần tái thế, đâu hề có nửa phần bóng dánh yêu nữ Hợp Hoan Tông?

Lý Thanh Ngư chưa từng giao thủ cùng Nguyên Tú Tú. Từ đồ đệ mà suy đoán sư phụ, lúc trước hắn còn cảm thấy võ công của Nguyên Tú Tú cho dù mạnh hơn Tiêu Sắt, thì cũng chẳng mạnh được bao nhiêu. Huống hồ thiên hạ đồn đại, Hợp Hoan Tông dựa vào đường tắt hái âm bổ dương để tăng cường nội lực, rất khiến người khác khinh thường. Ai ngờ biết rồi không thể so với không biết, không chỉ Lý Thanh Ngư, mà ngay cả người đứng xem cũng đều thấy thất kinh, hoàn toàn thu hồi xem thường lúc trước.

Triệu Trì Doanh không nhịn được nói: “Nguyên Tú Tú có thể là tông chủ một tông, quả nhiên có chỗ lợi hại hơn người!”

Vừa rồi Viên Tử Tiêu xếp hạng anh hùng thiên hạ, đem Nguyên Tú Tú đặt ở hàng thứ chín, Triệu Trì Doanh lại không có tên trên bảng. Miệng thì không nói ra, nhưng trong tâm nàng vẫn có chút không phục. Hiện giờ nhìn thấy mới biết xếp hạng của Viên Tử Tiêu quả thực có căn cứ để tin. Nếu như hiện tại người vào trận tỷ thí với Nguyên Tú Tú là nàng, không hẳn có thể biểu hiện tốt hơn Lý Thanh Ngư bao nhiêu.

Đang lúc nói chuyện, Nguyên Tú Tú đã chiếm ưu thế tiên phát chế nhân, bức Lý Thanh Ngư đến bên bờ vách núi. Ngay tại thời điểm đối phương muốn phản kích, nàng đột nhiên thu tay lui lại, nhẹ nhàng lùi về. Một lần lùi này chính là mấy chục bước dài, hạ xuống trên mặt lá cờ đại biểu cho Thuần Dương Quan đang cắm trên đất.

Lá cờ đón gió bồng bềnh, vải lụa mềm mại, nàng lại có thể đứng trên đó, trọng lượng toàn thân tựa như không có. Công lực cỡ này, quả thực kinh hãi thế tục, khiến người trố mắt! Lúc trước từng có người bởi vì nàng mang thân phận nữ tử mà khinh thường, hoặc là không phục với việc đối phương được ghi tên trong thập đại thiên hạ, lúc này đều biết mình sai lầm cỡ nào.

“Ta đã nói rồi, ngươi không phải đối thủ của bản tọa.” Nguyên Tú Tú ôn nhu nói, nhưng nội dung trong đó lại cực kỳ bá đạo.

“Thanh Ngư quả thực không bằng Nguyên tông chủ, khiến tông chủ chê cười rồi.” Nói chuyện là Dịch Ích Trần , “Vẫn nên để bần đạo đến lĩnh giáo thôi.”

Nếu không phải có trận đấu vừa rồi giữa Lý Thanh Ngư và Nguyên Tú Tú, thì đối với trận giao thủ này của Nguyên Tú Tú và Dịch Ích Trần, mọi người cũng không đặt quá nhiều mong đợi. Hiện tại, từng tận mắt chứng kiến lợi hại của Nguyên Tú Tú, ai ai cũng đều mong ngóng cuộc tỷ thí có một không hai này.

Ai biết Dịch Ích Trần vừa mới dứt lời, liền có mấy người từ dưới núi đi lên. Đi đầu là một nam tử, sau đó là mấy thiếu nữ theo sau, bên trong còn có một người mà Thẩm Kiều không thể quen thuộc hơn, Bạch Nhung.

Về phần nam tử dẫn đầu kia, Thẩm Kiều cũng không xa lạ gì. Hắn từng giao thủ một lần với đối phương ở ngoại ô thành Trường An, cuối cùng dùng phương thức một người trọng thương, một người võ công mất hết mà kết thúc cuộc chiến.

Hắn nhận ra đối phương, đối phương tự nhiên cũng nhận ra hắn. Hai người đối mắt từ xa, Tang Cảnh Hành lộ ra ánh mắt dâm tà đến gần như xuyên thấu xương cốt, đem hắn đánh giá từ cao xuống thấp, trong ánh mắt còn có một cỗ tàn nhẫn cùng giận dữ.

Dung mạo của Thẩm Kiều vô cùng tốt, đây là không thể nghi ngờ. Hắn nhìn qua tựa như gió xuân ôn nhu, nhưng chỉ có người từng tiếp xúc qua, mới biết từ tận trong xương hắn còn có một cỗ ngạo khí cứng rắn không thể nào bẻ gãy. Tang Cảnh Hành từng qua lại với Thẩm Kiều, làm sao lại không biết điều đó. Lần trước hắn chỉ coi đối phương là một nhân vật vô hại nhu nhược, không nghĩ tới lại gặm phải một khối xương cứng, còn ăn phải cả một miệng cát.

Nhưng điều này càng khiến Tang Cảnh Hành nổi lên dục vọng muốn chinh phục. Trong khoảng thời gian này, hắn không tùy tiện tìm đến Thẩm Kiều, một là vì hành tung của đối phương không rõ, không dễ hỏi thăm, hai là vì nghe nói võ công của đối phương đang tiến nhanh, ngay cả trưởng lão của Hợp Hoan Tông cũng giết chết được. Mặc dù Tang Cảnh Hành vô cùng để bụng đối với mỹ nhân, cũng không đến mức vì hứng thú với sắc đẹp mà vứt bỏ tính mạng bản thân.

Từ biệt bao lâu, Tang Cảnh Hành liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra Thẩm Kiều từ trong đám người, chỉ cảm thấy đối phương càng thêm thanh nhận tú triệt, một thân tiên khí, băng thanh ngọc thiết, cho dù là xiêm y hoa sức, đều tạo cảm giác thanh lãnh xuất trần, khiến người ta hận không thể lột sạch xiêm y đó xuống, dưới ánh nhìn của bao nhiêu người, đùa bỡn hắn, nhìn hắn sợ hãi biến sắc, nhìn hắn gào khóc xin tha, sảng khoái cỡ nào!

Nghĩ đến đây, đáy lòng hắn không khỏi dấy lên một luồng hỏa diễm khó có thể dùng lời diễn tả được.

Ánh mắt Tang Cảnh Hành cực kỳ rõ ràng, không người nào ở đây không thấy. Chỉ có mình Thẩm Kiều, lại như lão tăng nhập định, khép hờ mi mắt, coi hắn không ra cái gì.

Ngọc Sinh Yên đứng dậy, che ở trước người Thẩm Kiều, miệng khẽ nhếch cười: “Đường đường là trưởng lão của Hợp Hoan Tông, lại giống như lũ cẩu đói thấy xương, thực là mất mặt!”

Vì Thẩm Kiều ra mặt là thứ yếu, Hoán Nguyệt Tông và Hợp Hoan Tông xưa nay bất hào. Bên kia thừa dịp Yến Vô Sư rời kinh bị vây công, trực tiếp phản bội Tề quốc, đầu nhập dưới sự che chở của Vũ Văn Uân, lấy hoàng đế làm chỗ dựa, đem thế lực của Hoán Nguyệt Tông thu làm của riêng. Ngọc Sinh Yên đã sớm không vừa mắt đám Hợp Hoan Tông này, lúc này không ra mặt nói chuyện mới là lạ đó.

Tang Cảnh Hành cười lạnh: “Ngay cả sư phụ Yến Vô Sư của ngươi cũng không dám nói chuyện với ta như thế!”

Câu nói này của hắn dùng tới nội lực, hiệu quả không khác lắm so với Kim Cương Sư Tử Hống của Phật Môn, nhưng uy lực lại càng mạnh hơn, truyền tới lỗ tai từng người ở đây, không sót một ai. Tất cả đều cảm thấy lỗ tai có chút đau đớn. Ngọc Sinh Yên còn hơn thế, lúc hắn nói lời này, đã phòng bị Tang Cảnh Hành sẽ đột nhiên ra tay, lại không nghĩ tới mình vẫn cứ đánh giá thấp đối phương. Tang Cảnh Hành hướng về phía hắn mà đến, uy lực từ thanh âm hắn nghe được, so với người bên ngoài còn mạnh hơn mấy lần, lập tức liền biến sắc, trong lòng rung động, gần như nôn ra máu.

May mắn ở bên cạnh có một cánh tay duỗi ra, đúng lúc đỡ lấy hắn, tiện đó một cỗ chân khí tựa như suối mát truyền tới, khiến Ngọc Sinh Yên nhất thời cảm thấy thoải mái hơn không ít.

“Ra vẻ ta đây với vãn bối, Tang trưởng lão cảm thấy rất có thể diện sao?” Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói.

Lời của hắn cũng dùng nội lực vận lên, nhưng không phóng đãng vô kỵ như Tang Cảnh Hành, mà là buộc âm thanh tuyến, vọt thẳng về phía Tang Cảnh Hành.

Tang Cảnh Hành khẽ nhấc tay áo lên, đem thế công của đối phương hóa giải hơn phân nửa, còn dưa lại một phần nhỏ, ỷ vào nội công thâm hậu của mình, mạnh mẽ cắn nuốt.

Trong chốc lát, hai người đã bất động thanh sắc mà giao phong một hồi.

Nhưng muốn nói ai mạnh ai yếu, không thể chỉ trong nửa chiêu này đã thấy rõ được.

Tang Cảnh Hành cảm thấy Thẩm Kiều đã tiến xa trên con đường võ công, Thầm Kiều cũng cảm thấy Tang Cảnh Hành không hổ là người được Viên Tử Tiêu xếp vào hạng cao thủ cấp độ tông sư, hai bên đánh giá nhau, Tang Cảnh Hành đột nhiên cười nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng sau khi lành mắt, nhìn thật quang mang hữu thần, càng khiến cho người ta cảm thấy chân thành, quả nhiên đôi mắt như cửa sổ tâm hồn, mỹ nhân có đẹp, cũng vẫn cần có một đôi mắt đẹp.”

Từ sau khi lên núi, lực chú ý của hắn đều đặt hết lên người Thẩm Kiều, Nguyên Tú Tú thấy vậy cau mày, thầm nói tên hư hỏng, miệng lại cười tủm tỉm tiếp lời: “Nếu theo như lời thiếu cung chủ, Tang trưởng lão đứng tên thứ sáu thiên hạ, mà ta lại chỉ đứng thứ chín, như vậy để một người đứng thứ chín như ta giao thủ cùng Dịch quan chủ, không khỏi bôi nhọ danh dự Dịch quan chủ rồi.”

Lúc này Tang Cảnh Hành mới đưa mắt chuyển từ Thẩm Kiều sang Dịch Ích Trần: “Nếu ta xếp hạng thứ sau, không biết Dịch quan chủ đây xếp hàng thứ mấy?”

Hỏi là hỏi Nguyên Tú Tú.

Nguyên Tú Tú: “Vừa rồi Viên thiếu cung chủ Lưu Ly Cung có nói, võ công của Dịch quan chủ, xếp khoảng thứ ba thứ tư, còn chưa định.”

Tang Cảnh Hành cười nhạo: “Đã như vậy, nếu ta thắng được Dịch quan chủ, chức thiên hạ đệ tam này, chẳng phải thuộc về ta sao?”

Nguyên Tú Tú cười nói: “Nếu hôm nay đã là đại hội thử kiếm, Hợp Hoan Tông dù sao cũng nên tuân theo quy củ giang hồ, chơi một chọi một mới phải, tránh cho người ta nói Hợp Hoan Tông chúng ta ỷ vào người đông thế mạnh tới phá hoại, bắt người miệng mềm. Tang trưởng lão của tệ phái xin được thỉnh giáo Dịch quan chủ, không biết chủ ý của Dịch quan chủ thế nào?”

Dịch Ích Trần sớm biết hôm nay Hợp Hoan Tông có chuẩn bị mà đến, nhất định không chịu giảng hòa. Đối với hắn mà nói, là Tang Cảnh Hành hay Nguyên Tú Tú đều không khác gì nhau cả, đều phải khiến Hợp Hoan Tông biết khó mà lui. Nếu như không thể mạnh mẽ đàn áp đám người này, vậy đừng nói là thu nạp lòng người, kết minh đối kháng, người của môn phái khác đã thất vọng về Thuần Dương Quan rồi.

Mặc dù cái danh háo sắc tàn nhẫn của Tang Cảnh Hành đã lan xa, nhưng chuyện này cũng không thể che giấu được chuyện hắn thực sự là một cao thủ tuyệt đỉnh. Nếu như có người coi thường hắn chỉ vì thanh danh đó, vậy thì chỉ đành chịu thiệt về mình thôi.

Dịch Ích Trần nâng kiếm trong tay, khẽ mỉm cười: “Đại hội thử kiếm, nếu như ai cũng có thể tới, tất nhiên Hợp Hoan Tông cũng sẽ không bị cự tuyệt ngoài cửa. Nghe danh Điêu Long Chưởng đã lâu, hôm nay bần đạo xin được lĩnh giáo.”

Tang Cảnh Hành tuy có ngông cuồng, nhưng cũng không dám khinh thưởng chủ nhân của Thuần Dương Quan: “Nếu như đã muốn, vậy mời Dịch quan chủ.”

Trong bảng xếp hạng cao thủ võ lâm của Viên Tử Tiêu, Dịch Ích Trần từng được cho là có thể xếp vào ba nhân vật đứng đầu thiên hạ. Tuy rằng hiện giờ Viên Tử Tiêu nói Dịch Ích Trần chỉ đứng hàng ba, hàng bốn, nhưng trong mắt của mọi người, thân phận và uy vọng của Dịch Ích Trần cũng không vì xếp hạng đó mà hạ thấp. Hắn không ra tay thì thôi, vừa ra tay, tất nhiên là một trận đại chiến kinh thiên động địa.

Tang Cảnh Hành nổi danh nhờ Điêu Long Chưởng, nhưng không có nghĩa là hắn sẽ không dùng kiếm. Lúc này hắn đưa tay ra sau, Bạch Nhung lập tức dâng bằng hai tay ra một thanh trường kiếm, hình dáng cổ xưa. Tang Cảnh Hành cũng không có nhận, mà trực tiếp rút kiếm khỏi vỏ, thân kiếm hiện lên hào quang mờ ảo, vừa nhìn đã biết là hảo kiếm.

Hắn vung nhẹ thanh kiếm, chân khí thoáng chốc thông qua thân kiếm truyền tới mặt đất, khiến bụi bặm trên đó tung bay, đá nhỏ dưới chân như bị chân khí dẫn dắt, cuộn lên, giống như sóng lớn đánh về phía Dịch Ích Trần. Tang Cảnh Hành theo sát phía sau, bay người lên, bóng người cùng ánh kiếm từ hai hợp thành một, khiến người xem hoa mắt mê mẩn, nhìn mà than thở.

Vốn còn cảm thấy Dịch Ích Trần thắng là chuyện không thể nghi ngờ, lúc này lại không còn dám định luận nữa. Mọi người trợn to mắt nhìn chiến cuộc trước mặt, chỉ lo bỏ sót chút đặc sắc nào.

Thẩm Kiều đang chuyên tâm quan chiến, không ngờ Nguyên Tú Tú lại đi về phía này, cười nói: “Từ lần giao thủ trước với Thẩm đạo trưởng, đã qua mấy năm, nghe nói công lực của Thẩm đạo trưởng có nhiều tiến triển, không biết Tú Tú có được may mắn lĩnh giáo?”

Quy củ giang hồ, thường thì chủ động tới cửa khiêu chiến thì không thể từ chối, bởi vì từ chối chính là thể hiện thái độ khiếp sợ, cho dù người bị khiêu chiến không để ý đến thanh danh của mình, sau này cũng khó tránh khỏi bị người ta xem thường cười nhạo. Huống hồ dựa theo xếp hạng vừa rồi của Viên Tử Tiêu, nếu vị trí của Thẩm Kiều đã đứng trước Nguyên Tú Tú, vậy thì càng không thể từ chối lời khiêu chiến của đối phương, bằng không chẳng phải sẽ lộ ra cái vẻ hữu danh vô thực sao?

Không đợi Thẩm Kiều đáp lại, Ngọc Sinh Yên đã đứng dậy: “Sao dám làm phiền Thẩm đạo trưởng động thủ, ta nguyện cùng Nguyên tông chủ chơi một hồi.”

Đổi lại khi khác, hắn đã sớm đứng ở một bên xem cuộc vui. Người trong Ma Môn ở đâu cũng đều là người thích xem chuyện vui như vậy. Cho dù Ngọc Sinh Yên từng có chút quen biết với Thẩm Kiều, nhưng cũng không thể có chuyện gì cũng đứng chắn trước cho Thẩm Kiều. Nhưng lần này trước khi tới, Yến Vô Sư từng bàn giao, bảo hắn “Lúc cần thiết nhớ giúp Thẩm Kiều chặn lại chút phiền toái”. Ngọc Sinh Yên tuy không hiểu rõ lắm, nên cũng chỉ có thể nghiêm chỉnh quán triệt.

Nguyên Tú Tú đâu có để hắn ở trong mắt: “Nếu là sư tôn ngươi đích thân tới, ta còn có thể xem xét một chút.”

Ý là: Chỉ bằng ngươi, vẫn nên ở một bên nghịch cát đi thôi!

Ngọc Sinh Yên đương nhiên hiểu rõ, hắn chỉ là muốn khiến Nguyên Tú Tú biết khó mà lui thôi, cho nên liền lấy tên tuổi Yến Vô Sư ra: “Sư tôn cách nơi này không xa, rất nhanh có thể tới.”

Nguyên Tú Tú nở nụ cười xinh đẹp: “Lẽ nào Thẩm đạo trưởng đã bán mình cho Yến Vô Sư, ngay cả ra tay hay không cũng phải có được sự đồng ý của y. Y không ở, Thẩm đạo trưởng liền không dám động thủ sao?”

Thẩm Kiều khẽ gật đầu: “Nếu Nguyên tông chủ đã có lời, bần đạo tự nhiên phụng bồi.”

Cũng không phải là hắn trúng kế khích tướng của Nguyên Tú Tú, mà là mặc dù Hợp Hoan tông người đông thế mạnh, nhưng không phải ai cũng là cao thủ cấp độ tông sư. Nói cho cùng, làm chủ cũng là hai người Nguyên Tú Tú và Tanh Cảnh Hành. Tang Cảnh Hành giao thủ với Dịch Ích Trần, ai mạnh ai yếu còn chưa biết, mà Nguyên Tú Tú không thể nghi ngờ là hơn hẳn Lý Thanh Ngư một bậc. Phóng tầm mắt ra khắp nơi này, ngoại trừ Thẩm Kiều, tựa hồ cũng không có ai có thể đối phó được với Nguyên Tú Tú.

Nếu như hôm nay Thẩm Kiều không ra tay, vậy không thể nghi ngờ chính là muốn ngồi xem Hợp Hoan Tông phá hoại đại hội thử kiếm. Nếu như ở bên kia Dịch Ích Trần có sai lầm gì, từ nay về sau, chỉ sợ trong chốn giang hồ này, không có bao người dám đối địch cùng Hợp Hoan Tông nữa.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng quả là người sảng khoái!” Nguyên Tú Tú mỉm cười, đi kèm với câu nói mềm nhẹ này, thân hình của này đột nhiên vụt lên khỏi mặt đất. Hai đường sáng đen từ trong tay áo nàng bay ra, bắn nhanh về phía Thẩm Kiều, nhanh đến mức dù là bất kỳ ai cũng không thể phản ứng kịp!

Người có chút nhãn lực, còn có thể nhận ra hai đường sáng đen kia kỳ thực chính là hai thanh trường kiếm màu đen, nhãn lực kém chút, thì căn bản không thể thấy rõ, còn tưởng là ám khí lợi hại gì.

Trong nháy mắt, phi kiếm đã đến gần trước mặt Thẩm Kiều, cách hai mắt hắn gần như chỉ trong gang tấc!

Động tác của đối phương thật sự quá nhanh!

Phạm Nguyên Bạch và Chu Dạ Tuyết đã sớm không nhịn được mà hô lên thành tiếng. Xem ra vừa rồi khi giao thủ cùng Lý Thanh Ngư, Nguyên Tú Tú vẫn còn nương tay, hiện tại đối phương toàn lực xuất kích, bọn họ đứng ở xa nhìn, không thể kịp phản ứng, càng không đoán được Thẩm Kiều sẽ phản ứng ra sao.

Thẩm Kiều không rút kiếm, tay áo hắn rung lên, chân khí chia làm hai đường dâng trào, đánh về hắc kiếm của đối phương. Hắc kiếm phá không mà đến, gặp phải cản phá từ chân khí cường đại, thế đi bị chặn, thoáng ngưng trệ lại trên không.

Chính lúc này, Thẩm Kiều rút trường kiếm từ sau lưng ra, chém về phía không trung!

Ánh kiếm như mưa hoa, tầng tầng lan tỏa, trong ánh hoa xanh mát rực rỡ, lại ẩn hàm phong mang bén nhọn, khiến người ta không dám nhìn gần, không thể nào đón đỡ.

Hắc kiếm nhận một kích từ kiếm khí, không theo khống chế mà bay ngược trở lại. Nguyên Tú Tú cười khúc khích, tiện tay nhận lấy song kiếm, phi thẳng về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Đấu pháp của hai người có vài chỗ khác biệt với Dịch Ích Trần và Tang Cảnh Hành. Hai người sau lấy khí thế để chèn ép đối phương, không chỉ là so kiếm, mà là so cả nội lực thâm hậu. Còn Thẩm Kiều và Nguyên Tú Tú đều là tài năng kiếm đạo, khi hai người giao thủ, tuy có nội lực xen lẫn vào trận đấu nhưng luôn kèm theo kiếm khí, thiếu một thứ cũng không được. Nhìn tính chất thì hai người Dịch Tang mạnh hơn không phải chỉ một chút, cứ xem mặc dù mọi người luôn liếc bên này nhìn bên kia, nhưng phần lớn đều có khuynh hướng thích bên Thẩm Kiều hơn.

Chỉ là đánh nhau không phải nhảy múa, không thể hạn chế trong một khoảng sân nhất định nào đó, giao thủ như vậy hoàn toàn khác với luận bàn. Tuy rằng mọi người không phải là đánh đến chết, nhưng cũng đều dùng bản lãnh thật sự của mình. Thẩm Kiều trên lĩnh vực kiếm đạo đã đạt tới cảnh giới kiếm tâm, đừng nói là Nguyên Tú Tú, trên đời này có được mấy người có thể so sánh cùng hắn. Nhưng Nguyên Tú Tú cũng không phải kẻ tầm thường, thời điểm nàng dùng toàn lực ứng phó, Thẩm Kiều cũng không thể chỉ trong vài ba chiêu đã đánh bại được đối phương. Nếu mà như vậy, chỉ có thể chứng minh, Nguyên Tú Tú là kẻ hữu danh vô thực, hoặc là nàng căn bản không muốn đánh trận này.

Cho nên hai người từ trước cửa Thuần Dương Quan đánh tới trên nóc nhà, lại từ trên nóc nhà đánh tới vách đá. Song phương đều là nhân vật có khinh công đạt đới cảnh giới xuất thần nhập hóa, lúc này dọc theo vách đá đi xuống, kiếm khí ngang dọc, từ xa nhìn lại, người vật tựa như là hình vẽ trên giấy, còn thực tế lại là do cảnh giới khinh công đã lợi hại đến mức biểu hiện ra như vậy.

Đừng nói là một đám tiểu bối trẻ tuổi nhìn mà trợn mắt há mồm, ngay cả Ngọc Sinh Yên cũng không thể tin được vào mắt mình nữa. Phải biết rằng, lúc hắn vừa mới nhặt được Thẩm Kiều, đối phương gần như là mất hết võ công, bị thương nặng, còn mù lòa, hiện giờ mới qua bao lâu, đã lợi hại đến mức độ này. Nếu như đây mới là thực lực chân chính của cao thủ dấp bậc tông sư, như vậy với Thẩm Kiều, đừng nói là Nguyên Tú Tú, cho dù đối phương là sư phụ Yến Vô Sư của hắn, có lẽ cũng đủ sức để đánh một trận. Chính mình vừa rồi còn không biết sống chết mà gọi hắn một tiếng sư đệ, người ta không tính toán với mình, vậy hoàn toàn là dễ tính a!

Triệu Trì Doanh càng thêm nhẹ giọng cảm thán: “Xem ra, thời điểm luận bàn ở Bích Hà Tông khi trước, Thẩm đạo trưởng vẫn luôn lưu tình!”

Thẩm Kiều ôn hào dễ thân, kiếm khí lại vô cùng bá đạo mạnh mẽ. Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm ở trên tay hắn vang lên ong ong, nương theo ánh kiếm, dùng tư thế huyền giang đảo hải cộng hưởng cùng trời đánh tới. Nguyên Tú Tú tuy dùng song kiếm, về số lượng thì có vẻ chiếm ưu thế, nhưng thực tế, theo thời gian trôi, đối phương càng đánh càng hăng, bản thân nàng cũng biết được mình ứng phó càng lúc càng vất vả. Ánh kiếm mạnh mẽ bạo ngược gần như đặt trên đỉnh đầu nàng, khiến nàng cảm thấy khá áp lực.

Hai người đánh từ trên núi xuống dưới núi, mọi người không thể cũng chạy xuống dưới xem chiến. Nguyên Tú Tú thấy bốn bề vắng lặng, không nhịn được nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng khoan đã, ta có lời muốn nói!”

Nàng bảo người ta thu tay lại, mình đương nhiên cũng không thể tiếp tục ra tay, lập tức lui về sau, thấy Thẩm Kiều không tiếp tục truy, cũng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, chỉ cảm thấy áp lực trên đỉnh đầu đột nhiên biến mất.

Nguyên Tú Tú cười nói: “Lúc trước nghe nói Thẩm đạo trưởng đã giết hai trưởng lão trong phái của ta, ta còn có chút không tin, hiện giờ xem ra, hóa ra là ta có mắt mà không thấy thái sơn rồi.”

Mặc dù nàng tỏ vẻ thoải mái, nhưng trong lòng hiểu rõ, nếu đánh tiếp nữa, mình nhất định không phải đối thủ của Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều tâm trí thanh minh: “Nguyên tông chủ cố tình dẫn ta xuống núi, chắc không phải là vì muốn tán thưởng võ công của ta chứ?”

Nguyên Tú Tú mím môi nở nụ cười: “Thẩm đạo trưởng quả nhiên là người thông minh, thực không dám giấu giếm, ta quả thực có một vụ buôn bán, không biết ngươi có hứng thú không?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Mời nói.”

Nguyên Tú Tú: “Ta biết Tang Cảnh Hành có thâm cừu đại hận với ngươi. Người này tàn nhẫn thích giết chóc, háo sắc thành tính, còn thêm một Trần Cung, hắn luôn ân đền oán trả, nhiều lần có khúc mắc với ngươi. Trước mắt hai người bọn chúng cấu kết với nhau, còn lấy Thái A kiếm ra nịnh bợ, giành tước vị, thực sự là đám tiểu nhân không hơn không kém. Ta cũng cục kỳ chán ghét. Hôm nay, nếu như Thẩm đạo trưởng chịu rời khỏi nơi này, khoanh tay đứng nhìn, không dính dáng đến việc của Thuần Dương Quan, ngày sau ta liền giao Trần Cung cho ngươi, tiện thể giúp ngươi giết chết Tang Cảnh Hành, thế nào?”

Thẩm Kiều chậm rãi lắc đầu.

Nguyên Tú Tú nhướng mày: “Tại sao, lẽ nào cuộc mua bán này không có lời sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Với ta mà nói, cực kỳ có lợi.”

Nguyên Tú Tú: “Vậy tại sao Thẩm đạo trưởng không đáp ứng?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Tang Cảnh Hành và Nguyên tông chủ vốn có hiềm khích. Nguyên tông chủ muốn diệt trừ hắn, chỉ sợ tâm tư này đã tồn tại từ lâu, cần gì lấy bần đạo ra làm lý do? Về phần Trần Cung, người này tuy là tiểu nhân, nhưng thực sự cũng không thể coi là có thâm cừu đại hận gì với ta, cho dù muốn xử lý, ta cũng sẽ tự mình tới tìm hắn, cũng không phiền Nguyên tông chủ phí tâm.”

Nguyên Tú Tú cười lạnh: “Ngươi và Yến Vô Sư qua lại gần như vậy, lại không chịu hợp tác cùng ta. Xem ra Thẩm đạo trưởng không chỉ giả thanh cao, mà còn nhìn nữ nhân không lọt mắt!”

Thẩm Kiều than thở: “Nguyên tông chủ nói quá lời rồi. Ta và Yến tông chủ có qua lại, nhưng mọi chuyện đều có nguyên nhân của nó, nói ra rất dài, không tiện nhiều lời. Mà ta lại chưa từng có lòng xem nhẹ Nguyên tông chủ. Thế đạo này trọng nam khinh nữ, cho dù giang hồ ít đi chút gò bó, nhưng nữ tử đặt chân ở đó, cũng phải gian nan hơn gấp trăm lần nam tử. Đây cũng là nguyên nhân trọng yếu mà Hợp Hoan tông nhiều lần bị thế nhân công kích. Nhưng Nguyên tông chủ có thể khiến cho Hợp Hoan Tông sừng sững không đổ, tự nhiên là do Nguyên tông chủ có bản lĩnh. So sánh với đó, mặc dù bần đạo từng làm chưởng phái một môn, những việc làm được lại kém hơn rất nhiều.”

Nguyên Tú Tú có chút ngoài ý muốn. Nàng không nghĩ tới Thẩm Kiều lại có thể đứng trên lập trường của nàng mà nói chuyện. Từ khi bước chân vào giang hồ tới nay, bên tai nàng luôn là nghe thấy người khác gọi nàng là yêu nữ, yêu phụ. Sau đó võ công cao lên, người ta không dám gọi trước mặt nữa, nhưng sau lưng lại chưa từng dừng lại. Hợp Hoan Tông giết người không ghê tay, làm việc tàn nhẫn, nhưng thử hỏi trong giang hồ, có ai chưa từng thật sự giết người. Trong tam tông của Ma Môn, không chỉ Hợp Hoan Tông làm việc tàn nhẫn, chỉ là, sở dĩ danh tiếng của Hợp Hoan Tông kém như vậy, phần lớn là vì bọn họ hái âm bổ dương, tu luyện công pháp nam nữ song tu, để lại ấn tượng dâm loạn khó tả trong lòng thế nhân.

Đôi mắt đẹp của nàng sáng lên hào quang lấp lánh, thần sắc hơi hòa hoãn lại: “Lời này của Thẩm đạo trưởng, thật khiến ta cảm động không thôi. Hiếm thấy có người lại vì Hợp Hoan Tông nói chuyện như vậy. Lúc trước Bạch Nhung nhiều lần hạ thủ lưu tình với ngươi, ta còn cảm thấy nàng dễ bị lừa, hiện giờ xem ra, ánh mắt của nàng quả thực không tệ!”

Thẩm Kiều cười cười: “Ta cũng không nói chuyện vì Nguyên tông chủ, chỉ là nói lời công bình mà thôi. Nói thật, ta không thích phong cách của quý phái. Tang Cảnh Hành, Hoắc Tây Kinh những người kia, chết cũng chưa hết tội, căn bản không đáng để đồng tình. Đạo bất đồng bất tương vi mưu, cho nên ta không thể hợp tác cùng Hợp Hoan Tông. Hôm nay các ngươi có ý ngăn trở đại hội thử kiếm, ta tất nhiên cũng không thể bỏ qua. Lập trường giữa ngươi và ra bất đồng, xung đột chiến đấu, cái này cũng là chuyện tất nhiên.”

Nguyên Tú Tú không hiện tuổi tác, nhìn qua như thiếu nữ đôi mươi, cười rộ lên càng thêm mấy phần xinh đẹp: “Thẩm đạo trưởng hiểu ý như vậy, ngay cả ta đều có chút không kiềm lòng được, không biết có thể nguyện làm khách quý của ta hay không? Ngươi không thích Hợp Hoan Tông, ta liền không để ngươi tiếp xúc với người trong môn hạ của ta. Ở bên ngoài ta cũng có vài biệt trang nhỏ, nếu như Thẩm đạo trưởng nguyện ý… Đảm bảo quan hệ giữa chúng ta, sẽ không bị bất kỳ người nào biết.”

Hai người không biết từ lúc này đã chuyển đổi tới đề tài tình yêu nam nữ. Thẩm Kiều thực sự không hiểu, nhưng hắn là người phúc hậu, không thể giống như Yến Vô Sư dùng ngôn ngữ khắc nghiệt khiến người ta bỏ cuộc nửa đường, chỉ chắp tay nói: “Đa tạ Nguyên tông chủ đã ưu ái.”

Dứt lời quay người muốn đi.

Nguyên Tú Tú khẽ mỉm cười, lắc mình chặn lại đường đi của hắn.

“Sao Thẩm đạo trưởng phải đi vội như vậy, chúng ta còn đang nói hay mà! Nhìn bộ dạng của ngươi, không đến nỗi bị Yến Vô Sư thu vào trong phòng chứ. Ta thấy y tựa hồ ở miệng không được tốt lắm đâu. Hay là ngươi thích Bạch Nhung hơn? Ta thấy tiểu nha đầu kia rất thích ngươi nha, không bằng ta giúp các ngươi tác hợp một chút?”

Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy thái độ của Nguyên Tú Tú có chút kỳ quái, linh quang chợt lóe, hắn bật thốt lên: “Ngươi đang trì hoãn thời gian, cố ý giữ ta lại chỗ này?”


	104. Chapter 104

Nguyên Tú Tú điềm nhiên như không: “Ta hợp ý Thẩm đạo trưởng, muốn nói thêm vài câu, cái chuyện kéo dài thời gian này đâu ra mà có chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều không muốn nhiều lời với nàng, quay đầu liền muốn lên núi. Thân hình Nguyên Tú Tú chợt lóe, cản lại trước mặt.

“Chẳng lẽ Thẩm đạo trưởng không muốn thấy ta đến thế, sao mà chưa nói được hai câu đã muốn chạy rồi. Mặc dù không đồng ý làm khách quý, vậy thì làm bằng hữu cũng được nha!”

Nguyên Tú Tú khẽ mỉm cười, nhất thời như ngàn hồng lan tỏa, vạn vật hồi xuân. Đổi lại người khác, cho dù tâm linh không dao động, cũng sẽ ngây ra mất vài giây. Ai ngời Thẩm Kiều lại ngay cả bước chân cũng chưa từng dừng lại, đi thẳng về phía trước, càng không bị sắc đẹp mà ngưng lại chút nào. Phần định lực này, thật sự có thể xưng là bán tiên, ngoại trừ loại người quái thai như Yến Vô Sư, Nguyên Tú Tú đã từng gặp được mấy ai như vậy?

Thẩm Kiều thấy nàng muốn động thủ, nhàn nhạt nói: “Mặc dù ta tu đạo không muốn động sát giới, nhưng cũng không phải không thể giết người. Ngày đó Nguyên tông chủ đã tận mắt thấy, Hoắc Tây Kinh của quý phái chết dưới tay ta. Nguyên tông chủ nghĩ cho tốt, ngăn ta lại cần phải bỏ ra cái giá gì?”

Nguyên Tú Tú cười nói: “Thẩm lang đừng giận dữ như vậy, ta cũng không có ý muốn đối địch với ngươi mà. Chỉ có điều vì để cẩn thận một chút, vẫn phải lưu ngươi lại vài giây, tránh phá hỏng đại sự. Coi như hiện giờ ngươi có đi lên, chỉ sợ không thay đổi được điều gì. Thấy ngươi hợp mắt, thiếp đây có lòng tốt xin khuyên một câu, ngươi không phải người của Thuần Dương Quan, lần này cho dù dương danh lập uy, cũng chỉ có Dịch Ích Trần được lợi. Thẩm lang cần gì phải nhảy vào vũng nước đục này?”

Nàng nói năng uyển chuyển, nhu tình lưu luyến, nhưng đường đường là tông chủ Hợp Hoan Tông, lẽ nào chỉ vì vừa mắt người khác, liền lập tức đào tâm đào phế ra mà nói? Thẩm Kiều chỉ muốn giúp người làm chuyện tốt, không muốn dấy lên chiến tranh, lại chẳng phải hạng ngu xuẩn dễ gạt, lập tức có tai như điếc, lao thẳng lên trên núi.

Nguyên Tú Tú còn muốn cản người, nhưng Thẩm Kiều đã vận “Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh” lên đến cực hạn, không chờ nàng truy đuổi, đã hóa thành một tia thanh ảnh, bỏ xa đối phương.

Nếu theo cách người thường lên núi, ít nhất phải mất thời gian nửa ngày. Nhưng đối với cao thủ giang hồ mà nói, nửa canh giờ là đủ. Như Thẩm Kiều, với khinh công bậc này, một nén nhanh cũng là quá nhiều.

Mà nếu Nguyên Tú Tú đã nói ra lời “Coi như hiện giờ ngươi có đi lên, chỉ sợ không thay đổi được điều gi” này, vậy nói rõ trên núi xác thực đã xảy ra biến cố gì đó ghê gớm lắm.

Đệ tử trấn thủ cửa quan của Thuần Dương Quan đã sớm bị mấy người Hợp Hoan Tông vừa tới đánh ngã, lúc này Thẩm Kiều lên núi lần nữa, một đường thông suốt.

Nhưng bất an trong lòng hắn trái lại càng thêm ngưng trọng. Cho đến khi rốt cục tới được tỉnh núi, thởi điểm trở lại trước quảng trường Thuần Dương Quan, liền chính thức nhìn thấy, dưới ánh mắt của mọi người, Dịch Ích Trần cùng một người chạm trưởng, đối phương bất vi sở động, mà Dịch Ích Trần lại là lùi lại ba bước.

Lại nhìn mọi người quanh đó, trong nháy mắt đó thần sắc đều dường như bị cố định tại hình ảnh đầy chấn động ấy.

Đối chưởng cùng Dịch Ích Trần là một khuôn mặt xa lạ, Thẩm Kiều cũng không nhận ra. Nhưng đối phương mũi cao mắt sâu, tuy rằng tuấn lãng anh khí, chỉ là nhìn qua có chút lớn tuổi, thân mặc trang phục dị tộc, lúc này thu tay đứng đó, thần sắc hờ hững, lộ vẻ là trầm tĩnh, chỉ đứng im nơi đó, lại toát ra khí thế uy hiếp mạnh mẽ bá đạo, khiến người ta câm nín.

Lòng Thẩm Kiều hơi chấn động một cái, dù không cần dò hỏi họ tên, hắn cũng đoán được đối phương là ai rồi.

Đệ nhất cao thủ Đột Quyết, Hồ Lộc Cổ!

Cho dù đã có chuẩn bị tâm lý, đột nhiên nhìn thấy người này, vẫn có cảm giác không thể nào tin nổi như trước.

Quả nhiên là hắn.

Thế nào lại là hắn?

Hắn quả thật không có chết?

Tang Cảnh Hành lúc trước còn hung hăng ngông cuồng tự đại, vào giờ phút này lại cung cung kính kính đứng sau người dị tộc kia, thấy hắn dùng một chưởng đẩy lui Dịch Ích Trần, liền tiến lên một bước, mỉm cười cất cao giọng nói: “Quan chủ Thuần Dương Quan Dịch Ích Trần này, được xưng là cao thủ hiếm có trong thiên hạ, lại là tôn sư của Đạo Môn, vậy mà còn không xứng là địch thủ của tiền bối, có thể thấy được, cái gọi là thập đại thiên hạ này, có bao nhiêu hư vọng, không đáng tin tưởng. Cảnh giới võ công của tiền bối, đã không phải thứ mà người thường có thể với tới, quả thực xứng danh đệ nhất thiên hạ!”

Hồ Lộc Cổ đối với sự khen tặng của hắn không có chút nào cảm kích, vẫn trưng ra bộ mặt nhàn nhạt như trước, không rõ vui giận: “Ta tới khiêu chiến Dịch Ích Trần, là chuyện của riêng ta, không có quan hệ với Hợp Hoan Tông, cũng không cần các ngươi vì ta mà đánh trận đầu.”

Thần sắc Tang Cảnh Hành không hề thay đổi, vẫn cười nói như trước: “Tiền bối nói quá lời, ta cũng chỉ là nghe nói nơi này tổ chức đại hội thử kiếm, mới tới đây xem một chút, không nghĩ tới chân trước vừa tới, chân sau tiền bối đã tới rồi.”

Nếu như chỉ nghe lời này của hắn, Thẩm Kiều còn không dám cho rằng hai bên thật sự chỉ trùng hợp tới phá hoại. Nhưng có câu nhắc nhở như thật như giả của Nguyên Tú Tú lúc dưới núi, hắn liền biết: Hợp Hoan Tông rõ ràng đã sớm biết được Hồ Lộc Cổ sẽ đến, cho nên đi trước một bước tới đây, một là vì muốn tiêu hao chiến ý của Dịch Ích Trần, giúp Hồ Lộc Cổ tăng thêm phần thắng, hai là vì kiếm lợi.”

Về phần tại sao Hợp Hoan Tông lại giúp Hồ Lộc Cổ đánh trận đầu, cái này cũng rất dễ hiểu. Ngày đó Vũ Văn Uân có thể đăng cơ, hoàng hậu A Sử Na thị kia của Vũ Văn Ung tất nhiên cũng giúp đỡ nhiều. Tuy rằng nàng không phải mẹ ruột của Vũ Văn Uân, nhưng Vũ Văn Uân từ trước tới nay đều thích đối nghịch với cha, tiên đế kính sợ tránh xa Đột Quyết, hắn lại càng muốn thân cận với Đột Quyết. Đã như vậy, Hợp Hoan Tông chống lưng cho Vũ Văn Uân, kết minh cùng Đột Quyết, cũng chẳng có gì là lạ.

Dịch Ích Trần mặt không biến sắc, chỉ là chuyện lùi lại ba bước, cũng đã coi là vô cùng ghê gớm. Phải biết rằng, Hồ Lộc Cổ không phải cao thủ tầm thường, đó là người hơn hai mươi năm trước từng giao thủ cùng Kỳ Phượng Các. Hai mươi năm đã qua, người người đều cho rằng hắn đã chết, ngay cả Đoạn Văn Ương khi hành tẩu trong Trung Nguyên đều tung tin tức giả là sư phụ hắn chết rồi. Ai biết đột nhiên thay đổi bất ngờ, nhân vật trong truyền thuyết khởi tử hồi sinh, làm sao có thể không khiến người ta khiếp sợ?

Rất nhiều người ở đây, đến bây giờ còn chưa thể phản ứng lại được với thân phận của Hồ Lộc Cổ, mà phần lớn họ, e rằng đều tưởng mình gặp quỷ giữa ban ngày.

Mà Thẩm Kiều lại chú ý đến Dịch Ích Trần một lát. Hắn phát hiện vừa rồi sắc mặt đối phương có đỏ lên trong nháy mắt, rõ ràng cho thấy đã bị nội thương, cũng không phải không có chuyện gì xảy ra như thể hiện trên mặt.

Hắn có thể nhìn ra, vậy Hồ Lộ Cổ tự nhiên cũng không thể không nhìn ra.

Ánh mắt rơi vào trên người Dịch Ích Trần, Hồ Lộc Cổ lạnh lùng nói: “Ta nghe nói hiện giờ Thuần Dương Quang được coi là Đạo Môn đứng đầu thiên hạ, chỉ là võ công của ngươi còn chẳng bằng dược Kỳ Phượng Các năm đó.”

Dưới áp lực cường đại như vậy, may mắn Dịch Ích Trần vẫn có thể bảo trì nụ cười cùng phong độ như trước: “Thuần Dương Quan chưa bao giờ tự coi mình là Đạo Môn đứng đầu thiên hạ. Bần đạo cũng chưa từng dám tự so với Kỳ đạo tôn. Các hạ võ công cao cường, bần đạo bội phục. Chỉ là không biết hôm nay các hạ đến đây, là vì muốn tham gia đại hội thử kiếm, hay vẫn là hướng về Thuần Dương Quan mà đến vậy?”

Cái trước thì là luận bàn bình đẳng, cái sau là tới phá hoại tìm hận.

Hồ Lộc Cổ nhàn nhạt nói: “Đại hội thử kiếm, cũng chỉ là thứ mua danh chuộc tiếng. Nếu như chân chính có thực lực, cần gì phải tới đây tham gia làm gì. Ta vốn tưởng rằng danh tiếng Thuần Dương Quan và Dịch Ích Trần như sấm đánh bên tai, tất phải có chỗ hơn người, hiện giờ xem ra, cũng chỉ đến thế.”

Hắn đứng trên đất người ta, lại nói lời hạ thấp người ta như vậy, Dịch Ích Trần nhịn được, nhưng đệ tử Thuần Dương Quan đứng sau hắn lại không nuốt trôi được cơn giận này, lúc này đã có người ra mặt nói: “Các hạ có tài như thế, năm đó còn không phải bị Kỳ đạo tôn đánh bại, như rùa rụt cổ mà trở lại tái ngoại hơn hai mươi năm sao. Hiện giờ thấy Kỳ đạo tôn đã về cõi tiên, liền nhanh nhanh chóng chóng chạy đến võ lâm Trung Nguyên phá hoại, cái này thì tính gì là anh hùng hảo…”

Chữ “Hán” cuối cùng, bị ánh mắt lạnh lẽo của Hồ Lộc Cổ quét qua, sợ đến im bặt, miễn cưỡng nghẹn trong cổ họng, nhất thời đỏ bừng cả mặt.

Hồ Lộc Cổ không nói gì, mở miệng lại là Đoạn Văn Ương đứng sau hắn: “Trong võ lâm Trung Nguyên các người, qua hơn hai mươi năm còn không tìm ra nổi một đối thủ có thể đánh ngang với sư phụ ta, vậy mà còn không thấy ngại nói câu nghênh ngang như vậy. Nếu ta là các ngươi, đã sớm xấu hổ đến mức tự đập đầu chết rồi. Cái gì là tôn sư Đạo Môn, theo ta thấy, ở trong mắt võ lâm Trung Nguyên, nếu như Kỳ Phượng Các vẫn còn, cũng chỉ có mình hắn xứng là đối thủ của sư phụ ta. Mệt cho sư tôn ta còn tưởng rằng Trung Nguyên quần anh quy tụ, nghe nói nơi này tổ chức đại hội thử kiếm, liền phấn khởi chạy tới, chậc chậc, thực sự là gặp mặt không bằng đặt tên!”

Người của Thuần Dương Quan bị hắn nói tới không đất dung thân, đông đảo giang hồ nhân sĩ ở đây càng không còn gì để nói.

Võ công của Dịch Ích Trần bọn họ đã thấy rõ ràng. Trận chiến cùng Tang Cảnh Hành vừa rồi, đặc sắc tuyệt luân. Dịch Ích Trần không thể nghi ngờ là cao hơn hẳn Hợp Hoan Tông một bậc, nhưng còn chưa để bọn họ cao hứng được một chốc, Hồ Lộc Cổ liền xuất hiện.

Có hắn ở đó, Dịch Ích Trần cũng được, Tang Cảnh Hành cũng thế, toàn bộ đều thấp hơn hẳn một tầng.

Dịch Tang hai người, vốn dĩ đã là sự tồn tại người thường không thể với tới. Hiện giờ lại có Hồ Lộc Cổ, tựa như trăng sáng trên trời, cao không thể với, chỉ khiến người ta sinh lòng tuyệt vọng.

Người có tâm nhớ tới trận giao chiến hơn hai mươi năm trước, âm thầm than mình trẻ tuổi không thể đuổi tới. Lúc đó nếu ngay cả Hồ Lộc Cổ mà Kỳ Phượng Các còn có thể đánh bại, vậy không biết phong thái cỡ nào!

Chỉ là không phải tất cả mọi người ở đây đều mất đi chí khí, tự diệt uy phong, cũng có người không nghe nổi lời Đoạn Văn Ương đã nói, trực tiếp bước lên trước mọi người, lớn tiếng nói: “Các ngươi chỉ tới một chỗ Thuần Dương Quan, lại dám mở miệng nói ẩu, nói Trung Nguyên ta không người. Phải biết cao thủ thiên hạ nhiều vô kể, bắc có Phật Môn, nam có Nho Môn. Chẳng lẽ các ngươi đều đã khiêu chiến hết sao? Vừa rồi Lưu Ly Cung xếp hạng anh hào thiên hạ, bên trên cũng không có tên của Hồ Lộc Cổ. Thầy trò các ngươi tự biên tự diễn, vui vẻ biết bao, nhưng cũng chỉ là tăng thêm trò cười cho người khác mà thôi!”

Hồ Lộc Cổ mặt không gợn sóng, Đoạn Văn Ương lại nheo mắt lại: “Ngươi họ tên là gì, đệ tử môn phái nào?”

Người kia trong lòng run lên, nhưng trước mặt mọi người sao có thể mất bình tĩnh, cuối cùng vẫn cao giọng báo tên sư môn: “Hội Kê Vương gia Vương Thiêu!”

Vương gia nhà hắn cũng không dựa vào Hợp Hoan Tông hay người Đột Quyết mà sống, vậy thì mình có gì phải sợ? Nghĩ đến đây, dũng khí của Vương Tam Lang không khỏi tăng thêm mấy phần.

Đoạn Văn Ương nhíu mày, âm điệu hơi cao lên: “A, Hội Kê Vương gia?”

Lúc nói chuyện, tay hắn duỗi ra, đánh nhanh như chớp, kèm theo đó là roi ảnh từ trên trời giáng xuống, lao thẳng về phía Vương Tam Lang!

Vương Tam Lang trơ mắt nhìn người ta ra tay, ngay cả kiếm cũng không kịp rút, chỉ có thể lui về sau. Nhưng tốc độc của hắn làm sao so được với đối phương, còn chưa lui được bao xa, roi đã cuốn lên cổ tay hắn, xoắn lại đau đớn, xương cổ tay gần như muốn gãy tan!

“A!” Hắn không nhịn được kêu to thành tiếng, trường kiếm trong tay theo đó mà rơi xuống.

“Tam Lang!” Vương Nhị Lang trừng muốn rách cả mí mắt, bay người lên trước cứu viện.

Nhưng có người ra tay còn nhanh hơn hắn, đối phương rút kiếm chém tới, kiếm khí dâng trào, thoáng chốc từ bốn phương tám hướng vây quanh Đoạn Văn Ương. Đoạn Văn Ương a một tiếng, tựa hồ không nghĩ tới công lực của người giúp đỡ lại mạnh đến vậy, không thể không rút roi về, chuyên tâm ứng phó với người kia, lúc này mới phát hiện đối phương lại là một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp.

Võ công thiên hạ, duy nhanh bất phá, roi của Đoạn Văn Ương một tầng tiếp một tầng, căn bản không cho bất kỳ người nào cơ hội thở ra. Dưới uy thế khiếp người như vậy, cô nương kia lại vẫn thể hiện một cách thành thạo điêu luyện, không hề thua kém, có thể thấy được tám chín phần là xuất thân danh môn. Nếu như được cao nhân dạy dỗ, qua thời gian nữa, không hẳn không thể thành tài.

Nhưng dù sao Đoạn Văn Ương cũng được ghi tên vào thập đại thiên hạ, cho dù xếp hạng chót, đó cũng là khả năng không hề thấp. Võ công của thiếu nữ này tuy cao, nhưng lại hơi non nớt, khuyết thiếu kinh nghiệm thực chiến, sau ba chiêu thức liền từ từ bị Đoạn Văn Ương phát hiện sơ hở, thừa dịp dùng roi đánh thẳng vào nhược điểm của đối phương.

Thiếu nữ cũng không ham chiến. Nàng vốn chỉ muốn giải vây cho Vương Tam Lang, mục đích đã đạt, tự nhiên bứt ra lùi về, nhẹ nhàng hạ xuống đất, không chịu lấy cứng đối cứng với Đoạn Văn Ương.

“Đa tạ Cố cô nương đã giúp đỡ!” Vương Tam Lang có chút kích động. Lúc trước hắn đối với mỹ nhân này vừa gặp đã thương, không hiểu sao mỹ nhân chẳng coi ra gì. Không ngờ vừa rồi mình gặp nguy nan, lại là mỹ nhân vươn tay viện trợ.

“Không cần khách khí.” Cố Hoành Ba thần sắc nhàn nhạt.

Hành vi của Vương Tam Lang quả thật có chút lỗ mãng, nhưng không thể nói là hắn không đúng. Mọi người khi đối mặt với Hồ Lộc Cổ, đều câm như hến, chỉ có mình Vương Tam Lang là dám lên tiếng, đủ thấy có dũng khí. Nếu như mình có thể cứu mà không cứu, vậy sẽ là dung túng cho bầu không khí này.

Từ một điểm này mà nhìn, Cố Hoành Ba không hổ là được Thẩm Kiều giáo dưỡng lớn lên, quan điểm của nàng đều được kế thừa từ vị chưởng giáo sư huynh này.

Tuy rằng đòn đánh bị Cố Hoành Ba chặn lại, Vương Tam Lang cũng không có thương tích gì, nhưng tận mắt thấy hai thầy trò này võ công cao hiếm thấy, đừng nói là đánh sư phụ, ngay cả đồ đệ bọn họ cũng đánh không lại, không khỏi cảm thấy mình không thể với tới từ tận đáy lòng.

Ở một phương diện nào đó, dự định liên hợp với các nơi đối kháng Hợp Hoan Tông và Phật Môn của Thuần Dương Quan, kỳ thực đã thất bại.

Tay Lý Thanh Ngư đã đặt lên chuôi kiếm, nhưng lại một cánh tay khác duỗi đến, tóm chặt lấy tay hắn.

Đó là tay của Dịch Ích Trần.

Bên kia, Hồ Lộc Cổ nhìn Cố Hoành Ba, đột nhiên hỏi: “Kỳ Phượng Các là gì của ngươi?”

Cố Hoành Ba đã sớm chú ý tới Thẩm Kiều đứng ở một góc bãi đá bên ngoài, lúc này không nhịn được liếc mắt nhìn hắn, rồi mới nói: “Đó là gia sư.”

Nghe thấy nàng có quan hệ cùng Kỳ Phượng Các, thần sắc của Hồ Lộc Cổ rốt cục khẽ động. Cho dù vừa nãy đối mặt với Dịch Ích Trần, hắn cũng không hề nhìn thẳng vào người ta. Giờ khắc này lại đưa mắt tỉ mỉ quan sát Cố Hoành Ba một lần, sau đó lại khôi phục thần sắc yên tĩnh không chút gợn sóng.

Biết trò sao bằng thầy, Đoạn Văn Ương cười nói: “Sư tôn hà tất tiếc nuối, nếu như đồ đệ không đoán sai, vị cô nương này tên là Cố Hoành Ba, hẳn là nữ đệ tử duy nhất dưới trướng Kỳ Phượng Các. Tuy rằng công lực của nàng không quá cao, nhưng trên nàng còn có mấy vị sư huynh, một người trong đó, chính là kẻ thừa kế vị trí chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn, còn khiến sư đệ Côn Tà chết dưới kiếm, thật đúng lúc, hôm nay hắn cũng có mặt ở nơi này.”

Dứt lời, hắn nhìn về phía Thẩm Kiều: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, đã lâu không gặp, vẫn khỏe chứ?”

Chỉ một thoáng, tầm mắt mọi người đều theo tiếng nói rơi vào trên người Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều vốn đứng ở bên rìa làm một cái bóng mờ nhạt, lúc này tự nhiên không thể tiếp tục thờ ơ bàng quan nữa, liền cầm kiếm chậm rãi bước về phía trước, đi thẳng tới chỗ cách đối phương không xa, mới dừng bước.

“Đa tạ đã nhớ, may mắn không bệnh.” Ngữ khí của hắn rất ôn hòa, cũng không vì Hồ Lộc Cổ xuất hiện mà có nửa điểm căng thẳng.

“Ngươi chính là Thẩm Kiều.” Tầm mắt của Hồ Lộc Cổ từ trên mặt hắn dời xuống, rơi vào Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm trên tay hắn, trên mặt lại xẹt qua một tia hoài niệm.

“Không sai, bần đạo Thẩm Kiều, hôm nay có thể chứng kiến dung nhan của tiền bối, thực sự vinh hạnh. Chỉ đáng tiếc gia sư đã về cõi tiên, bằng không nếu biết tiền bối vẫn còn tại nhân gian, tất nhiên sẽ vô cùng cao hứng.”

Trong lòng Đoạn Văn Ương nghi ngờ đối phương nói những lời này là muốn trào phúng sư phụ hắn giả chết là rùa rụt cổ tại Đột Quyết hơn hai mươi năm, đợi đến khi Kỳ Phượng Các chết rồi mới dám đi ra. Nhưng nhìn thần sắc ôn hòa của đối phương, một bộ dạng nhân hậu, giống như cũng không phải có ý đó.

“Thiên tư của ngươi rất cao, nhưng hiện giờ còn chưa đủ là đối thủ của ta. Nếu như thêm ba năm nữa, chưa chắc đã không thể đánh một trận với ta. Nhưng ngươi giết Côn Tà, hôm nay vừa vặn bị ta gặp được, vậy thì không thể để ngươi có thể sống sót mà rời khỏi núi này.”

Sắc mặt Hồ Lộc Cổ nhàn nhạt, ý trên mặt chữ, dường như đã coi tính mạng của Thầm Kiều nắm chặt trong tay.

Thẩm Kiều cười cười, chỉ đáp lại hai chữ: “Phải không?”

Trong tình huống này, nhiều lời tranh cãi cũng chỉ là vô dụng. Sắc mặt hắn trấn định, trong lòng không hẳn là không sốt sắng. Người đứng xem e rằng chỉ muốn coi náo nhiệt, nhưng chỉ có thân ở trong đó, mới có thể cảm nhận được uy thế trên người Hồ Lộc Cổ là một loại áp bức chèn ép cỡ nào.

Vừa rồi Dịch Ích Trần giao thủ cùng đối phương, tất nhiên cũng phải chịu đựng dày vò như vậy.

Đối phương quá mạnh, đã đạt đến cảnh giới không thể đong đếm, không có cách nào diễn tả ra được.

Trời có vạn cảnh, huyền diệu khó hiểu, chỉ có thể lĩnh hội, không thể truyền lại.

Hắn có thể thắng sao?

Thẩm Kiều nhìn người trước mắt này, ngay cả hô hấp cũng thả nhẹ đến mức gần như không có.

Đây sẽ là trận đánh gian nan nhất từ khi hắn vào giang hồ đến nay.

Trình độ hung hiểm, thậm chí không thua gì trận chiến với Tang Cảnh Hành ngày đó.

Hắn là đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các, bắt đầu từ giờ khắc hắn tiếp nhận y bát từ trong tay sư tôn đó, liền quyết định, trận chiến này, không thể tránh khỏi.


	105. Chapter 105

Đoạn Văn Ương dùng roi, sư phụ Hồ Lộc Cổ của hắn lại không thế.

Hơn hai mươi năm trước, trận chiến của Hồ Lộc Cổ và Kỳ Phượng Các, hai người đều dùng kiếm, mà hiện nay, có lẽ hắn đã mở ra một lối riêng cho võ đạo, có lẽ là không thích sử dụng kiếm nữa, lúc này giao thủ cùng Thẩm Kiều, đối phương nâng kiếm đón gió bay lên, áo bào phần phật, kiếm khí tự như cầu vồng xuyên mây, hạc nhập trời cao, mãnh liệt đánh thẳng về phía Hồ Lộc Cổ. Mọi người chỉ cảm thấy bên tai ầm ầm vang vọng, tựa như có hàng vạn con ngựa chạy qua, lại tựa như sóng biếc mênh mang, không khỏi nhìn nhau mà biến sắc. Người có công lực hơi kém, thậm chí còn cảm thấy lỗ tai đau đớn, có chút khó chịu, nhanh chóng vận công chống lại.

Trong đại hội thử kiếm, Thẩm Kiều vẫn luôn không tham dự vào. Tuy rằng mọi người đều biết hắn có võ công bất phàm, nhưng một đạo sĩ tuấn mỹ, ôn văn nhĩ nhã, thực sự không khiến người ta cảm thấy lợi hại chỗ nào. Mãi đến tận khi hắn giao thủ cùng Nguyên Tú Tú, mọi người mới biết được hàm nghĩa chân chính của câu nói “Không thể trông mặt mà bắt hình dong” này. Nhưng khiến họ rung động thật sự, vẫn lại là ở cảnh tượng trước mắt.

Chiêu kiếm này của Thẩm Kiều, bá đạo ác liệt, lớn tiếng dọa người, khí thế dâng trào. Kiếm như tên, quả thực có cảm giác của sơn hà đồng bi.

Mà người bên ngoài nhìn thấy khiếp sợ kính nể, nhưng trong lòng Thẩm Kiều lại hiểu rất rõ, chiêu này của hắn, dùng tới chín thành công lực, cho dù cùng Dịch Ích Trần còn sức đánh một trận, vẫn như cũ không phải đối thủ của Hồ Lộc Cổ.

Cao thủ so chiêu, kỳ thực người đứng xem không nhìn ra, nhưng chỉ cần trận chiến bắt đầu một cái, hai bên đương sự đều tự nắm được.

Từ khí xem người, nội lực của một người có thâm hậu hay không, từ khí tràng chung quanh là có thể nhận biết được vài phần. Thẩm Kiều tự mình luyện chân khí “Chu Dương Sách”, sau khi đắp nặn lại gân cốt, tiến cảnh không đến mức quá nhanh, nhưng ít nhất so với trước, đã tiến được vào một cảnh giới hoàn toàn mới. Nếu như có thời gian, chưa chắc hắn đã không thể đánh ngang cùng Hồ Lộc Cổ.

Chỉ là Hồ Lộc Cổ nhiều hơn hắn mấy chục năm công lực. Nhân vật năm đó có thể so sánh với Kỳ Phượng Các, không biết trong hai mươi năm cơ duyên này, lại khám phá ra cảnh giới gì. Hiện giờ phá quan tái xuất giang hồ, đã nắm chắc ngôi vị đệ nhất giang hồ, đặt trong võ lâm Trung Nguyên, nghiễm nhiên không có địch thủ, ngay cả Dịch Ích Trần cũng thua dưới tay đối phương. Thẩm Kiều muốn thắng, cơ hội này không hề lớn.

Nhưng cơ hội không lớn, không phải là cứ ngồi đó bó tay chịu trói.

Chiến trường thay đổi trong chớp mắt, nếu như có thể tóm được một chút hi vọng sống, cũng có thể tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, chuyển bại thành thắng. Thẩm Kiều thừa nhận giữa mình và Hồ Lộc Cổ có một khoảng cách, mà loại khoảng cách chênh lệch này còn chưa đủ để ép hắn ngồi yên chờ chết.

Kiếm khí bàng bạc vạn ngàn, tựa như sóng lớn vỗ bờ dâng về phía Hồ Lộc Cổ, trong nháy mắt đã đến mặt hắn, ngay cả Đoạn Văn Ương cũng không chịu nổi phải lui lại mấy bước, vậy mà hắn lại không hề động đậy chút nào, nhưng ánh mắt đã từ hờ hững ban đầu, dần dần nhiễm lên một tầng nghiêm nghị.

Hồ Lộc Cổ đột nhiên vung hai tay áo lên, lại nặng nề đập xuống, trực tiếp ép kiếm khí bá đạo đang dâng trào kia xuống, sau đó cả người không hề mượn lực, lại đột nhiên vụt lên khỏi mặt đất, bay về phía Thẩm Kiều, tay phải cùng lúc đánh ra một chưởng.

Một chưởng này thường thường không có gì lạ, không hề có kỹ xảo gì, nhưng Thẩm Kiều lại cảm giác kiếm khí do mình đánh ra bỗng nhiên giống như đụng phải một vách đá cứng rắn không thể phá vỡ, không những không thể phá hủy, trái lại còn bị nó phản phệ ngược lại, hơn nữa còn mạnh gấp mấy lần chân khí của mình.

Thẩm Kiều đã sớm có dự liệu, trên mặt cũng không hiện vẻ kinh sợ. Hắn không hề liều mình lao đến, mà trực tiếp tránh né mũi nhọn, ngược lại dựa vào chân khí của đối phương mà phi lên cao thêm vài thước, sau đó người kiếm hợp nhất, phi thẳng xuống lướt về phía Hồ Lộc Cổ.

Ở trong mắt người ngoài, dĩ nhiên không nhận rõ cái gì là người hóa kiếm, kiếm hóa người. Thân pháp Thẩm Kiều quá nhanh, không thể dùng lợi tiễn để hình dung, chỉ có thể dùng phong lôi để diễn tả. Nhưng thân thể hắn dù nhanh, lại có tư thái ngược hẳn với phong lôi, ngược lại như một luồng khói thanh bạch, cử trọng nhược khinh, đại âm hi thanh, đại tượng vô hình*.

_*Cử trọng nhược khinh, đại âm hi thanh, đại tượng vô hình: Biến nặng thành nhẹ, âm lớn thì vang, voi lớn thì thành như vô hình._

Đoạn Văn Ương ở bên cạnh nhìn thấy rõ ràng, nội tâm không nhịn được mà kinh ngạc một chút. Công lực của Thẩm Kiều tiến cảnh, không thể nói là không nhanh, cũng không thể nói là không khiến người ta sợ hãi, chỉ mỗi chiêu thức ấy, so với mình, đã lợi hại hơn nhiều.

Kỳ thực công lực hiện giờ của Thẩm Kiều, so với lúc bản thân trước khi trúng độc, còn có chút không bằng. Chỉ là hắn luyện chân khí Chu Dương Sách, mới hiện ra việc tiến cảnh kinh người. Nếu như Đoạn Văn Ương từng nắm được võ công khi trước của Thẩm Kiều, vậy bây giờ chắc chắn sẽ không giật mình nữa.

Nhưng Hồ Lộc Cổ dù sao cũng là Hồ Lộc Cổ, chiêu thức ấy của Thẩm Kiều vẫn như trước không thể làm gì được hắn. Hắn nhẹ nhàng giẫm nhẹ một cái, gạch xanh dưới chân lập tức từ đó nứt toác về bốn phía, bị chân khí quanh thân hắn cuốn lấy, từng mảnh hóa thành những lưỡi đao sắc, bắn thẳng về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Gạch đá va chạm với kiếm khí, tất cả biến thành tàn vụn bắn tung ra bốn phía. Hai cỗ chân khí cũng theo đó bắn ra với sức công phá mạnh hơn. Không ít người không kịp né tránh, không kịp vận khí chống đỡ, hoặc là võ công của bọn họ căn bản không thể dùng tới hai từ chống đỡ, đều biến sắc, thậm chí còn kinh ngạc kêu lên thảm thiết. Người bên cạnh nhìn sang, lập tức bị mảnh vụn cắt lên hai má, cần cổ, nhất thời máu tươi chảy ròng, tình trạng bi thảm.

Như đám người Đoạn Văn Ương, Dịch Ích Trần, những mảnh vụn này khi đến khu vực cách thân họ nửa thước liền dồn dập rơi xuống. Bọn họ tuy chưa bị thương chút nào, lại đều không hẹn mà cùng nhíu mày.

Đoạn Văn Ương cau mày là vì hắn vốn cho rằng sư phụ mình muốn đối phó với Thẩm Kiều, không nói là dễ như trở bàn tay, thì ít nhất cũng có thể giải quyết một cách dễ dàng. Dù sao xếp hạng của đối phương trong miệng Viên Tử Tiêu còn thấp hơn cả Dịch Ích Trần. Lại không nghĩ tới hai người giao thủ mấy chiêu, sư phụ càng lúc càng thêm nghiêm túc, không hề lưu tay.

Dịch Ích Trần tự nhiên cũng nhìn thấy điểm này, cho nên hắn nhíu mày thật sau. Dùng kinh nghiệm trận giao thủ vừa rồi với Hồ Lộc Cổ của hắn mà xem, giờ khắc này chỉ sợ Thẩm Kiều khá là vất vả, nhưng quan trọng hơn là, phần thắng không lớn.

Thân ở trong vòng chiến, Thẩm Kiều quả thực cảm nhận được áp lực lớn lao như Thái Sơn áp đỉnh. Kiếm đạo của hắn bây giờ đã đạt đến cảnh giới kiếm tâm, phóng tầm mắt ra toàn thiên hạ, đã có thể coi là bễ nghễ chúng sinh. Nhưng nội lực cuối cùng vẫn là vết thương khó lành, đặc biệt là so với lão yêu quái như Hồ Lộc Cổ này, càng không thể sánh được.

Mũi kiếm nhanh như chớp đánh tới, từ trên cao phủ xuống Hồ Lộc Cổ, mà trong chân khí như dời núi lấp biển đó, lại như dòng nước đi ngược, Thẩm Kiều đặt mình trong đó, càng lúc càng cảm thấy vất vả, cho nên không cách nào tiến thêm.

Cùng lúc đó, quanh thân Hồ Lộc Cổ tỏa ra kình khí vô cùng tận, áo bào tung bay, chân khí giống như tầng tầng vòng xoáy cuốn lấy, hắn lại nhảy lên, vỗ về phía Thẩm Kiều. Chưởng phong mạnh mẽ, như mãnh thú nuốt chửng vạn vật, đem tất cả ánh kiếm, khí kiếm nuốt chửng hoàn toàn, xuyên thấu vào trong!

Chư thiên tinh thần, phiên vân phúc vũ, đều tại trong tâm!

Thẩm Kiều nhắm mắt lại, đem nội lực vận đến cực hạn, tâm đem toàn bộ tạp niệm bài trừ ra ngoài, chỉ còn lại duy nhất một ý nghĩ, đó chính là đánh bại Hồ Lộc Cổ!

Trận chiến này, không chỉ vì chính hắn, mà còn là vì sư tôn Kỳ Phượng Các. Hắn không thể để người khác nói Kỳ Phượng Các có mắt như mù, thu nhận đồ đệ không những không kế thừa được chí khí của mình, ngược lại còn thua dưới tay đối thủ từng bại dưới tay hắn.

Thẩm Kiều có thể không để ý tới hư danh, nhưng hắn lại không thể không để ý tới danh tiếng sau khi qua đời của Kỳ Phượng Các!

Kiếm tâm thấu rõ, tương ngộ nguyên sơ, tâm cầu thắng tất nhiên không thể quá mức chấp nhất, nhưng nếu đã giao thủ, tất phải có bên cao bên thấp. Thế gian này khó có người chỉ cầu bại mà không cầu thắng.

Cho dù là cầu bại, cũng không phải thật sự là cầu bại một lần, mà chỉ là tự phụ kiêu ngạo hơn xa người thường, cảm thấy mình khó mà kiếm được địch thủ như ý.

Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên mở mắt ra, kiếm của hắn cực nhanh, nhanh đến mức đã hóa thành một tàn ảnh.

Nhưng ánh mắt của hắn lại không hề rơi lên thân kiếm, mà là rơi vào trên người phía trước.

Hồ, Lộc, Cổ!

Đối phương cũng nhấc chưởng đón lấy, chân khí quanh thân cuồn cuộn, như biến lớn gặp mưa dền gió dữ, thiên địa nổi giận hất tung sóng lớn, muốn đem vạn vật cuốn xuống dưới đáy biển tối tăm, hiệp lộ tương phùng, thắng giả vi vương*!

* _Hiệp lộ tương phùng, thắng giả vi vương: gặp nhau nơi ngõ hẻm khó có thể buông tha, người thắng làm vua._

Thẩm Kiều chỉ cảm thấy một cỗ chân khí cực đại xông thẳng tới mặt, gần như đem cả thân mình cuốn vào trong đó. Khí huyết trong lòng lao nhanh cuồn cuộn, giống như hận không thể tìm nơi phun ra. Dưới áp lực cả trong lẫn ngoài, thân thể như bị ép thành một trang giấy mỏng, kinh mạch xương cốt không chỗ không đau.

Hắn là một người có khả năng ẩn nhẫn cực cao, ngày xưa rơi vực trọng thương, kinh mạch tái tạo, thống khổ khi đó, Thẩm Kiều đều có thể nhịn xuống. Hiện giờ, một chưởng này của Hồ Lộc Cổ, cho dù đau đớn cực độ, hắn vẫn yên lặng không hề kêu rên, chỉ đợi một kích kiếm khí này tan đi, liền thu tay hạ xuống đất.

Chỉ là nhẫn thì nhẫn, chung quy cũng không thể ép xuống, phun ra một ngụm máu lớn, tung tóe điểm trên xiêm y cùng mặt đất.

Sắc mặt Hồ Lộc Cổ không hề thay đổi, chỉ lui mấy bước, không hề thổ huyết.

Thẩm Kiều tự thấy chiêu kiếm này đã dùng hết toàn lực, cuối cùng cũng có thể gây thương tổn cho Hồ Lộc Cổ. Đối phương tuy rằng không bị nặng như của hắn, nhưng tất nhiên cũng đã tạo thành thương tổn trong người.

Mấy người Triệu Trì Doanh Cố Hoành Ba rốt cục cũng đợi được đến lúc hai người tạm thời dừng tay, vội vàng tiến lên dìu lấy.

Ngọc Sinh Yên tuy có lòng nghe theo lời dặn dò của sư phụ, nhưng cũng biết võ công của mình, đặt ở trong đó, dù thế nào cũng không xứng là đối thủ của Hồ Lộc Cổ, tùy tiện đi lên chỉ là chịu chết, thấy hai người ra tay, trong lòng không khỏi sốt ruột, lúc này mới thừa cơ chen vào: “Nghe danh Đột Quyết Hồ Lộc Cổ đã lâu, hôm nay liên tiếp khiêu chiến hai đại cao thủ, quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền.”

Hồ Lộc Cổ vốn không đặt hắn vào mắt, lúc này cũng chỉ liếc nhìn qua, tự có đồ đệ hiếu thuận Đoạn Văn Ương tiến lên thay vì hắn giới thiệu thân phận của đối phương. Hồ Lộc Cổ sau khi nghe xong, lúc này mới nói: “Nghe nói Yến Vô Sư ở trong Trung Nguyên, có thể xưng là cao thủ, cách không xa so với Kỳ Phượng Các năm đó.”

“Đâu chỉ cách không xa.” Tang Cảnh Hành cười tủm tỉm đổ dầu vô lửa, “Nghe nói vừa rồi Lưu Ly Cung xếp hạng võ lâm thiên hạ, đặt Yến Vô Sư xếp ở vị trí đệ nhị đấy!”

Hồ Lộc Cổ dừng một chút: “Đệ nhất là ai?”

Tang Cảnh Hành cười nhìn Viên Tử Tiêu: “Vậy thì phải hỏi Viên thiếu cung chủ của Lưu Ly Cung rồi.”

Viên Tử Tiêu lần thứ hai bị ánh mắt của toàn trường chiếu tới, nhưng nàng vẫn không hề biến sắc, không chút hoảng loạn, nói với Hồ Lộc Cổ: “Đệ nhất vốn cũng không phải ngươi.”

Hồ Lộc Cổ: “Vốn cũng?”

Viên Tử Tiêu: “Hiện giờ nhìn lại, so với Kỳ Phượng Các ngươi vẫn như trước kém một bậc.”

Hai mắt Hồ Lộc Cổ híp lại. Hơn hai mươi năm qua, ba chữ Kỳ Phượng Các không những chưa từng phai nhòa trong lòng hắn, trái lại vĩnh viễn biến thành khúc mắc không thể cắt bỏ. Chỉ đáng tiếc người đã qua đời, hắn vốn là muốn cùng đối phương đánh một trận, lại chẳng tìm thấy người.

Đoạn Văn Ương cười lạnh: “Kỳ Phượng Các đã chết, chẳng lẽ cái chức đệ nhất thiên hạ này có thể đánh giá cho cả người chết? Nếu nói như vậy, đám người Đào Hoằng Cảnh, Thôi Tử Vọng chẳng phải cũng có thể xếp lên bảng sao?”

Viên Tử Tiêu gật gật đầu, nhàn nhạt nói: “Cho nên ta mới nói vốn cũng không phải ngươi, nếu Kỳ Phượng Các chết rồi, vậy chính là ngươi thôi.”

Cuối cùng còn muốn nhấn thêm một chữ thôi, rõ ràng âm điệu không hề biến đổi, lại cố tình mang bản lĩnh tức chết người không đền mạng.

Nhưng Hồ Lộc Cổ vẫn chưa đến mức phải so đo với một tiểu cô nương, Đoạn Văn Ương biến sắc muốn nói thêm vài câu, hắn lại chỉ liếc mắt nhìn Viên Tử Tiêu một cái, sau đó ánh mắt liền quay trở về trên người Thẩm Kiều.

“Ngươi rất khá.” Hắn nói.

Thẩm Kiều: “Nhận lời khích lệ, vừa rồi chỉ là may mắn, các hạ mới cùng Dịch quan chủ giao thủ, nếu tính rõ ra, vẫn là bần đạo chiếm tiện nghi rồi.”

Trên mặt Hồ Lộc Cổ lộ ra ý cười nhạt. Hắn vốn mang gương mặt sắc bén như đao gọt, lúc không cười chính là người sống chớ đến gần, nụ cười này ngược lại mơ hồ có chút ý tứ hàm xúc nhu hòa.

Nhưng trái ngược với đó, lời nói của hắn lại càng thêm băng lãnh: “Nếu là lúc bình thường, ta xem thường chuyện đuổi tận giết tuyệt, hôm nay cứ như vậy liền coi như xong. Nhưng ngươi đã giết Côn Tà, nếu như ta không giết ngươi, đồ đệ ta ở dưới Cửu Tuyền không khỏi quá mức cô quạnh. Ngươi vẫn nên tới làm bạn với hắn đi!”

Lúc nói chuyện, hắn chậm rãi bước về phía Thẩm Kiều, từng bước từng bước, so với việc tản bộ hàng ngày còn chậm hơn chút, lại vô hình trung lộ ra hàn ý khiến lòng người run rẩy.

Triệu Trì Doanh Cố Hoành Ba đương nhiên không phải đối thủ của Hồ Lộc Cổ, nhưng các nàng tự cho rằng cố gắng chống đỡ một trận để Thẩm Kiều có cơ hội chạy đi cũng không hẳn quá khó khăn, liền quay đầu nhỏ giọng nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi đi mau!”

Một mặt rút kiếm ra.

Thân là người trong Ma Môn, Ngọc Sinh Yên chưa bao giờ làm qua cái chức danh anh hùng phấn đấu quên mình vì người. Chỉ là lời nói của Yến Vô Sư vẫn còn văng vẳng bên tai, hắn khẽ cắn răng, cũng che ở trước người Thẩm Kiều.

Lý Thanh Ngư, Tô Tiều, Phạm Nguyên Bạch, Chu Dạ Tuyết, cũng đều đi tới, đứng chắn trước người hắn.

Vào giờ phút này, liền có thể nhìn ra Thẩm Kiều dành được rất nhiều cảm tình.

Dịch Ích Trần bị thương khá nặng, nhưng tình thế trước mắt, hắn cũng không thể thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, để mặc đối phương giết Thẩm Kiều ở đây, Thuần Dương Quan sau này sẽ không thể lăn lộn trên giang hồ được nữa, lập tức nâng kiếm lướt tới, lạnh lùng nói: “Dừng tay, đại hội thử kiếm chỉ để luận bàn, không phải nơi để trả thù đánh nhau!”

Hồ Lộc Cổ làm sao để hắn trong mắt, căn bản không cần hắn động thủ, Đoạn Văn Ương và Tang Cảnh Hành đã tiến lên ngăn cản hắn. Đệ tử Thuần Dương Quan liền dồn dập tiến lên hỗ trợ, người trong Hợp Hoan Tông tất nhiên cũng không chịu lạc hậu, tình cảnh nhất thời trở nên hỗn loạn.

Còn lại đám người các môn phái khác, người nào không nhịn được thì ra tay hỗ trợ, còn lại thì đều hai mặt nhìn nhau, chân tay luống cuống, không biết nên làm sao cho phải.

Vương Tam Lang vì có lòng quý mến Cố Hoành Ba, mới vừa rồi còn được nàng ra tay bảo vệ, lúc này cũng xắn tay áo chạy tới hỗ trợ, nhị huynh thấy vậy giậm chân tức giận, cũng đành phải chạy theo sau.

Mà bước chân Hồ Lộc Cổ lại chưa từng dừng lại, vẫn như trước bước từng bước về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Thần sắc hắn hờ hững, không chút gợn sóng. Những người này, trong mắt hắn, bất quá chỉ là đám vật chết héo tàn, không đáng nhắc tới.

Thẩm Kiều nhẹ giọng nói: “Đa tạ các vị đã toàn lực che chở, nhưng đây là chuyện giữa ta và hắn, các ngươi đừng nên dính vào.”

Dứt lời, hắn đánh ra một chưởng phong, trực tiếp nhẹ nhàng đẩy mọi người sang bên cạnh.

Cố Hoành Ba vội la lên: “Sư huynh!”

Đầu kia, Hồ Lộc Cổ đã chậm rãi nhấc chưởng.

Mà Thẩm Kiều cũng nắm chặt chuôi kiếm trong tay.

Ngay tại lúc này, một tiếng cười lạnh nổ vang bên tai mọi người: “Người của bản tọa, há cho phép ngươi nói giết là giết!”

Ngọc Sinh Yên cả kinh nói: “Sư tôn!”

Câu này của hắn vừa phát ra, người khác làm sao còn không nhận ra thân phận của người tới.

Chỉ thấy một bóng người bỗng dưng xuất hiện, tựa như thiên ngoại phi tiên, bồng bềnh bất định, phiêu dật tiêu sái, lại không như dự liệu của mọi người, nghênh đón chưởng phong của Hồ Lộc Cổ, mà là cuốn lấy lưng Thẩm Kiều, trực tiếp cướp hắn đi.

Tốc độ quá nhanh, đến ngay cả Hồ Lộc Cổ cũng không kịp ngăn cản.

Tất cả mọi người trợn mắt há mồm.


	106. Chapter 106

Đừng nói là người bên ngoài không nghĩ tới, ngay cả Thẩm Kiều, cũng không ngờ được Yến Vô Sư lại đột nhiên xuất hiện, lúc đến còn nói một câu uy phong lẫm lẫm như vậy. Người khác còn tưởng rằng y muốn quyết một trận tử chiến với Hồ Lộc Cổ, kết quả chỉ trong chớp mắt, y thẳng thắn mang người chạy, ngay cả đồ đệ cũng không thèm quản.

“Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh” của Huyền Đô Sơn tất nhiên vô địch thiên hạ, mặc dù khinh công của Hoán Nguyệt Tông không nổi danh được như vậy, nhưng Yến Vô Sư vừa ra tay, chỉ chốc lát đã không thấy bóng người, ngay cả Hồ Lộc Cổ cũng bị bỏ rơi, chứ đừng nói tới những người khác.

Đương nhiên, cũng có thể là Hồ Lộc Cổ căn bản không muốn đụng chạm với cái nhân vật cấp độ tông sư không biết xấu hổ như thế.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không đoán được.

Trên người hắn còn có thương tích, khí huyết cuồn cuộn, không thể vọng động. Yến Vô Sư ôm hắn đi hơn mười dặm, lại vững vàng như đi trên đất bằng, không hề xóc nảy, sắc mặt thoải mái, bên môi còn mang theo một tia ý cười, hiển nhiên không hề lao lực chút nào.

Thẩm Kiều phản ứng lại, muốn nói chuyện, một ngụm máu chặn ở cổ họng, miễn cưỡng nuốt xuống, ho khan hai tiếng: “Thả ta xuống…”

Yến Vô Sư bình chân như vại: “Gấp cái gì, lúc này mới vừa xuống núi, nhỡ đâu Hồ Lộc Cổ đuổi theo, chẳng lẽ uổng công chuyến này à?”

Mỹ nhân trong ngực, dù là ôm thêm mấy chục dặm nữa thì thế nào?

Đây cũng không phải là Yến Vô Sư gặp Thẩm Kiều liền biến thành chính nhân quân tử, mà là y quá hiểu tính tình Thẩm Kiều. Vị đạo trưởng này thích mềm không thích cứng, nếu cứ bá vương ngạnh thượng cung, chỉ sợ cả đời này cũng đừng mong tiến thêm một bước. Nhưng mềm dẻo quá cũng không được, mỹ nhân đạo sĩ vân đạm phong kinh thanh tâm quả dục như vậy, bình thường phàm tâm bất động, từ lâu đã đạt đến cảnh giới không dính khói bụi nhân gian, nhân sĩ ôn nhu mềm mại như sợi tơ trên lá cây hương bồ, sợ chẳng thể nào có thể đả động được tới bản thạch này.

Mà Yến Vô Sư là người không phải thứ bàn thạch không chút bắt mắt có thể làm khó, nếu y đã muốn, vậy dù là ngôi sao trên trời cũng có thể vươn tay lấy xuống.

Thẩm Kiều có chút câm nín: “Ta còn tưởng rằng vừa rồi ngươi muốn giao thủ với Hồ Lộc Cổ.”

Yến Vô Sư cười cười: “Hiện tại nếu ta giao thù cùng hắn, chỉ sợ còn kém một chút, hà tất phải tốn sức mà vẫn không chiếm được. Nếu đã ra tay, vậy tất nhiên là phải mười phần chắc chín. Dùng giỏ trúc múc nước, công dã tràng như vậy, bản tọa không thèm làm.”

Y chưa bao giờ trốn tránh nói sự thật, nhưng cho dù là nói lời thật, cũng luôn luôn lộ ra sự ngông cuồng bạo ngược của riêng Yến Vô Sư.

Thẩm Kiều không trả lời, thực sự là trận chiến vừa rồi, đã tiêu hao hết tinh lực của hắn, lại chịu nội thương, mệt mỏi tới cực điểm, bất tri bất giác liền mắt nhắm lại, nặng nề ngủ mất.

Yến Vô Sư cúi đầu nhìn xuống, khóe môi khẽ cười, ôm người vững vàng đi liên tiếp mấy chục dặm, trực tiếp rời khỏi trấn Thanh Thành, đi về hướng đông bắc.

Thẩm Kiều đã lâu không có cảm giác thật sự ngủ sâu như người bình thường.

Đây cũng không phải là vì hắn không cần ngủ, mà là người luyện võ, ngủ chính là luyện công, luyện công cũng chính là ngủ. Đem chân khí chuyển khắp toàn thân, vừa để vận công tu luyện, vừa để nghỉ ngơi. Tuy rằng Thẩm Kiều không quá quan tâm thành bại vinh nhục, nhưng hắn cũng hiểu rõ đạo lý, bản thân có mạnh mẽ, mới không thể mặc người làm thịt. Từ sau khi căn cơ được tái tạo lại, ngày ngày hắn đều chuyên cần luyện công không nghỉ, buổi tối lúc nghỉ ngơi, cũng đều là thông qua tĩnh tọa luyện công mà thả lỏng.

Mới vừa rồi giao thủ cùng Hồ Lộc Cổ, nội lực của hắn tiêu hao gần như không còn, tâm lực mệt mỏi, nhất thời đan điền trống rỗng, thường ngày khi ngủ còn có thể rút ra một tia tâm thần để ý động tĩnh bên ngoài, nhưng hiện tại không thể làm được như thế, nhắm mắt liền mất đi tri giác, ngược lại tiến vào một mộng cảnh kỳ dị quái gở.

Lúc tỉnh lại, hắn đã nằm ở trên giường, quay đầu nhìn lại, ngoài cửa trời đã tối đen, chỉ có ánh nến trên kỷ trà bên giường là còn soi ra ánh sáng yếu ớt cho căn phòng kín.

Còn chưa chờ Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày trục xuất hồi ức trong mộng cảnh, bên tai liền truyền đến tiếng cười trên tức: “Mơ thấy mộng đẹp gì mà đến lúc tỉnh dậy hồn còn chưa về thế?”

Lúc này Thẩm Kiều mới phát giác được không đúng, thứ mình gối lên, rõ ràng không phải gối, mà là…

Cái đùi bự của Yến Vô Sư.

Hắn gối đầu lên chân Yến Vô Sư mà tỉnh lại.

Dù Thẩm Kiều có bình tĩnh cỡ nào, sau khi phát hiện sự thực này cũng có chút không ổn. Hắn chống khuỷu tay xuống muốn ngồi dậy, Yến Vô Sư lại đè bả vai hắn xuống: “Ngươi có nội thương, không nên vọng động.”

Ngực Thẩm Kiều quả thực còn mơ hồ đau đớn, chân khí lưu chuyển cũng có cảm giác bị ngưng trệ, nhưng hắn không đến nỗi ngay cả khí lực để ngồi dậy cũng không có, lập tức kiên trì nâng nửa người trên lên, dịch đến bên cạnh giường.

Cảm giác được sau lưng truyền đến xúc cảm cứng rắn, hắn khẽ thở ra một hơi, vẫn là dựa vào giường tốt hơn chút.

Yến Vô Sư nhìn mặt đoán ý, kéo theo hứng thú nói: “Ngươi mơ thấy gì vậy, mặt đầy xuân sắc, hai mắt ngập nước như vậy.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Nghe câu hình dung này, người không biết còn tưởng hắn đang mộng xuân.

Yến Vô Sư còn muốn vươn tay mò tới: “Mặt nóng như vậy, nhất định là mộng xuân, mơ thấy bản tọa rồi?”

Thẩm Kiều giật giật khóe miệng: “Cũng không phải, khiến Yến tông chủ thất vọng rồi, chỉ là mơ thấy phải đánh nhau với nhiều người, nên khi tỉnh lại vẫn rất uể oải mà thôi.”

Hắn tuyệt đối không nói rằng trong đám người phải đánh kia có cả Yến Vô Sư, ai mà biết đối phương sẽ nói ra cái gì nữa.

Chỉ là hiển nhiên hắn đã đánh giá thấp da mặt của tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt Tông rồi, cho dù không nói, người ta cũng vẫn có thể nói ra mấy câu không biết xấu hổ như thường: “Đánh nhau? Đánh nhau ở chỗ nào thế, là ở trên giường hả?”

Thẩm Kiều cả giận nói: “Nếu Yến tông chủ còn nói chuyện cợt nhả như vậy, bần đạo sẽ không nói chuyện với ngươi nữa!”

A Kiều nhà hắn chính là người như vậy, dù có uy hiếp, cùng là uy hiếp mềm nhũn không có chút lực uy hiếp nào như vậy, Yến Vô Sư cười ha ha: “Được được, không nói thì không nói, vậy ngươi nói đi, nhường ngươi nói trước đó!”

Thẩm Kiều lấy lại bình tĩnh: “Không biết ta đã ngủ bao lâu rồi?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Không dám, mới một ngày một đêm.”

Thẩm Kiều lấy làm kinh hãi, không ngờ mình lại ngủ lâu như vậy. Thương tích của hắn trong thời gian ngắn chưa thể khỏi lại hoàn toàn, nhưng lúc tỉnh lại, đau đớn trên người đã giảm đi rất nhiều. Xem ra là Yến Vô Sư trong lúc hắn mê man đã bỏ ra chút sức lực giúp đỡ, liền chắp tay nói: “Đa tạ Yến tông chủ, sau này nếu Yến tông chủ có yêu cầu gì, chì cần không thương thiên hại lý, Thẩm Kiều nhất định tận lực giúp đỡ.”

Ngẫm lại lời nói có chút hoang đường vô căn cứ của đối phương lúc bình thường, thời điểm tại Bích Hà Tông còn làm ra cái hành vi kinh hãi người thường, hắn có chút không yên lòng, lại bổ sung thêm một câu: “Cũng không thể hoang đường vô lý, thế tục bất dung.”

Hiện giờ mặc dù Thẩm Kiều không còn là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn, nhưng cũng là nhân vật cấp độ tông sư ghi tên trong thập đại thiên hạ. Huống hồ với nhân phẩm của hắn, có thể nhận được câu cam kết này, chính là nặng hơn cả thiên kim.

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười, lại nhẹ nhàng từ chối: “Không dám, khi nãy cũng đã lấy thù lao rồi, không cần phải khách khí như thế. Với lại với quan hệ của hai chúng ta, không cần phải coi bản tọa như người ngoài như vậy.”

Hai chúng ta có quan hệ gì, sao ta lại không biết? Thẩm Kiều trợn mắt há mồm, cảm thấy trong thời gian những năm này, Yến Vô Sư chỉ sợ không phải đang chuyên tâm luyện võ hay phát triển thế lực môn phái, mà nhất định là tu luyện da mặt mà.

Yến Vô Sư cười tủm tìm nhìn hắn: “A Kiều khát không nào?”

Thẩm Kiều trả lời theo bản năng: “Không khát, đa tạ Yến tông chủ đã quan tâm.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta cũng thấy vậy, vừa rồi lúc ngươi ngủ, ta đã đút cho ngươi chút nước mật ong rồi.”

Trong lòng Thẩm Kiều có chút dự cảm không tốt: “Đút thế nào?”

Yến Vô Sư kỳ quái hỏi ngược lại: “Tất nhiên là đưa chén kề miệng đút rồi, ngươi còn muốn đút thế nào nữa?”

Không đợi Thẩm Kiều nói chuyện, trên mặt y lại lập tức hiện lên vẻ như ngỡ ra điều gì: “Chẳng lẽ ngươi cho rằng ta dùng miệng đối miệng sao? A Kiều a, xưa nay ngươi chính nhân quân tử, từ khi nào lại biến thành xấu xa hạ lưu như vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Hắn bị đối phương làm nghẹn đến á khẩu không trả lời được, cho dù Thẩm đạo trưởng có tu dưỡng tốt hơn nữa, cũng không nhịn được mà muốn liếc mắt nguýt một cái.

Yến Vô Sư còn an ủi hắn: “Cũng không trách ngươi hiểu sai. Ta đã sớm nói với ngươi, Hợp Hoan Tông không phải thứ tốt đẹp gì, không nên lăn lộn cùng bọn chúng. Như đám yêu nữ Nguyên Tú Tú Bạch Nhung kia, sau này thấy thì tránh xa được bao nhiêu thì tránh xa. A Kiều nhà ta thanh tú trong lành, sao có thể để đám người kia làm bẩn được?”

Danh tiếng Hoán Nguyệt Tông của ngươi hình như so với Hợp Hoan Tông cũng không tốt hơn chỗ nào đâu?

Còn nữa, cái gì mà là “A Kiều nhà ta”? Ai là của nhà ngươi?

Thẩm Kiều ở trong nội tâm điên cuồng phỉ nhổ, nhưng nói về biện luận, hắn tự thấy không sánh bằng Yến Vô Sư, nếu như nói thêm một câu, đối phương tất đáp trả lại mười câu.

Lúc trước bị thương mê man thì không nói, hiện giờ tỉnh lại, ý nghĩ đầu tiên trong đầu Thẩm Kiều chính là lo cho những người còn ở trên núi Thanh Thành kia.

“Cũng không biết mấy người Triệu tông chủ sao rồi, ngày mai ta muốn quay lại đó xem sao.”

Yến Vô Sư cười: “Mục tiêu của Hồ Lộc Cổ là ngươi. Ngươi đi rồi, đám người còn lại sao lọt được vào trong mắt hắn. Chỉ cần bọn họ không tự mình tìm chết, với thói cao ngạo của Hồ Lộc Cổ, tất nhiên không thể xuống tay giết đám người mà ở trong mắt hắn chỉ là phế vật kia.”

Hồ Lộc Cổ kiêng kỵ thân phận tông sư, không thể không biết xấu hổ mà đại khai sát giới. Nhưng Đoạn Văn Ương cùng Hợp Hoan Tông đục nước béo cò lại không dễ đuổi như vậy. Chỉ là đó là địa giới của Thuần Dương Quan, mấy người Triệu Trì Doanh cũng không phải đứa nhỏ trói gà không chặt, để mặc người xâu xé, nếu không sau này cũng không cần lăn lộn trên giang hồ nữa.

Thẩm Kiều nhắc nhở y: “Ngọc Sinh Yên cũng vẫn ở trên núi Thanh Thành.”

Yến Vô Sư càng thêm thẳng thắn: “Nếu ngay cả chút phiền phức ấy cũng không ứng phó được, vậy không có tư cách làm đệ tử của bản tọa!”

Trong mắt Yến Vô Sư, người không có thực lực từ xưa tới nay không đáng để y coi trọng. Mấy chục năm qua, Thẩm Kiều là ngoại lệ duy nhất, tuy nhiên cũng chỉ một mình Thẩm Kiều mà thôi. Người bên ngoài căn bản không đáng để y hao tổn tâm tư, cho dù là đồ đệ của y cũng vậy. Bản lĩnh y đã dạy, nhưng nếu mọi chuyện đều cần y che chờ, vậy hà tất phải hành tẩu trên giang hồ nữa, trực tiếp đập đầu chết cho rồi.

Thẩm Kiều đối với loại quan điểm này hiển nhiên không hẳn đồng tình. Trên lý trí, hắn tán thành lời nói của Yến Vô Sư, mà đám người Triệu Trì Doanh Lý Thanh Ngư cũng có thể tự vệ, Phạm Nguyên Bạch Chu Dạ Tuyết võ công lại kém hơn chút, thời điểm đó đánh nhau, trong lúc hỗn loạn không hẳn bọn họ có thể nhận được sự bảo vệ từ sư phụ, đến lúc đó khó tránh khỏi bị thương.

Yến Vô Sư thấy hắn thất thần, vươn tay nặn nặn gò má hắn: “Cái tật xấu lo hộ cho người thiên hạ này của ngươi đến lúc nào mới có thể thay đổi. Ngươi có thương tích trong người, đi còn là gây vướng bận cho người khác, còn muốn cứu người? Lại nói, hiện tại đã một ngày một đêm trôi qua, nên đánh cũng đã đánh xong, đi để làm gì nữa?”

Thẩm Kiều đột ngột bị hắn cắt ngang, theo bản năng ngửa đầu ra sau né tránh: “Yến tông chủ tự trọng!”

Yến Vô Sư cười tủm tỉm: “A Kiều thật lạ đó, ôm cũng ôm rồi, sờ cũng sờ rồi, đút cũng đút rồi, trên người ngươi còn chỗ nào bản tọa chưa từng chạm qua, nắn nắn một chút thì làm sao? Ta thấy ngươi thường ngày cũng không giống đám khuê nữ tô son điểm phấn, hai má lại bóng loáng nhẵn mịn hơn hẳn các nàng. Nếu như đổi lại thành nữ tử, nhất định cũng là xinh đẹp tuyệt luân.”

Thẩm Kiều đang nghĩ ngợi chính sự, nghe vậy cũng chỉ coi như y thuận miệng nói bừa, tai phải vào tai trái ra, lông mày cau lại nói: “Lúc trước Yến tông chủ liệu sự như thần, nói Hồ Lộc Cổ chưa chết, ta còn có chút không tin. Hiện giờ, lại là một lời như sấm, Hồ Lộc Cổ tái xuất giang hồ, sư phụ ta cũng đã về cõi tiên, phóng tầm mắt khắp thiên hạ, lại chẳng có người có thể kiềm chế được hắn. Người Đột Quyết thân cận với Vũ Văn Uân, Vũ Văn Uân lại hợp tác cùng với Hợp Hoan Tông và Phật Môn. Hiện giờ đại hội thử kiếm thất bại, chết non nửa đường, Thuần Dương Quan gặp biến cố lần này, chỉ sợ từ nay sẽ không lên tiếng trong giang hồ nữa.”

Yến Vô Sư dựa vào thành giường, lười biếng nói: “Ngươi quan tâm người khác làm gì. Thuần Dương Quan sa sút, không phải Huyền Đô Sơn có cơ hội tái khởi hay sao. Với võ công hiện giờ của ngươi, sớm đã có thể đánh bẹp Úc Ái, cho dù quay đầu giết về Huyền Đô Sơn, đoạt lại vị trí chưởng giáo, cũng không phải việc gì khó, hà tất phải làm cái giá treo đồ cho người khác? Nếu ngươi có tâm này, ta nhất định giúp.”

Thẩm Kiều liếc mắt nhìn y, nhẫn rồi nhẫn, thực sự không nhẫn nổi nữa, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Ngươi nói thì cứ nói, có thể đừng đặt tay lên đùi ta không? Như vậy rất không trang trọng.”

Nếu không phải hắn ngủ ở phía trong, giờ khắc này lại có thương tích trong người, đã sớm nghiêng mình rời giường.

Yến Vô Sư vỗ vỗ hai cái, cười ha ha: “Cái này hóa ra là chân ngươi, ta còn tưởng là gối dựa.”

Dứt lời đưa tay xuống dưới đệm chăn, ở bên chân Thẩm Kiều rút ra một cái gối dựa, lại đưa tay đặt lên, nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ.

Thẩm Kiều: Quá không biết xấu hổ.


	107. Chapter 107

Rốt cục Thẩm Kiều cũng không quay lại núi Thanh Thành, chỉ vì Yến Vô Sư nói không sai. Lúc này cách đại hội thử kiếm đã qua một ngày một đêm, nên kết thúc đã sớm kết thúc, hiện tại chạy tới cũng không làm được gì. Rất nhiều môn phái đều đã lục tục xuống núi, sau khi hắn tìm người nghe ngóng, biết được sau khi Yến Vô Sư mang hắn rời đi, Hồ Lộc Cổ cũng bỏ đi. Đoạn Văn Ương ngược lại không có đi, còn ở lại giúp Hợp Hoan Tông đối nghịch với Thuần Dương Quan.

Mà Thuần Dương Quan cũng không phải ngồi không, Dịch Ích Trần bị thương, nhưng còn đám người Lý Thanh Ngư, Cố Hoành Ba, Triệu Trì Doanh. Tuy rằng không thể ghi tên trong thập đại thiên hạ, nhưng cũng không hẳn là cách quá xa với võ công của Đoạn Văn Ương. Những người khác đến tham gia đại hội thử kiếm, thấy uy hiếp lớn nhất đã rời đi, cũng không có vất bỏ mặt mũi mà lâm chận bỏ chạy, đương nhiên ở lại giúp đỡ Thuần Dương Quan, cho nên sau đó chính là một trận hỗn chiến.

Nguyên Tú Tú và Tang Cảnh Hành có bất hòa, người của nàng làm sao lại xuất lực giúp phe kia, trong lúc hỗn loạn còn thỉnh thoáng ngáng chân Tang Cảnh Hành vài lần. Nói tóm lại cuối cùng Thuần Dương Quan hao tổn bao nhiêu người, thì Hợp Hoan Tông cũng chẳng chiếm được tiện nghi, xem như là lưỡng bại câu thương.

Trong trận hỗn chiến này, tự nhiên không thể thiếu người mất mạng. Hành tẩu trong giang hồ, không đáng giá nhất chính là mạng người. Cứ xem người giang hồ rèn đao bằng máu là biết, câu nói này không phải khoa trương. Tài nghệ không bằng người, chết trong tay kẻ khác, vậy cũng chẳng oán ai được. Con cháu trong nhà, nếu như có võ công cao hơn thì có thể chạy tới trả hận, giết chết kẻ thù, người bên ngoài cũng chẳng thể nói gì. Đây chính là quy củ giang hồ.

Có quan hệ thân cận nhất với Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên là sư muội Cố Hoành Ba. Chỉ là Cố Hoành Ba từ nhỏ đã nhìn hắn mà lớn lên, võ công rất tốt, người cũng không ngốc, đánh không lại vẫn có thể chạy, Thẩm Kiều cũng không quá lo. Đám người Bích Hà Tông, gặp nguy hiểm nhất chính là hai người Phạm Nguyên Bạch và Chu Dạ Tuyết, nhưng Thẩm Kiều nghe người từ trên núi xuống nói, trong số người chết, không có đệ tử của Bích Hà Tông, cũng liền không quá lo lắng nữa.

Ngoài ra, còn vì một nguyên nhân khác nữa, khiến cho hắn chưa thể quay về, chính là Yến Vô Sư nhận được thư tín từ Trường An.

Đây là phong thư cầu cứu.

Hơn nữa còn là do đại đệ tử Biên Duyên Mai của Yến Vô Sư sai người đưa tới.

Từ sau khi Vũ Văn Ung băng hà, Vũ Văn Uân kế vị, tình thế của Hoán Nguyệt Tông tại Trường An lập tức biến thành cẩn trọng đủ bề, chuẩn bị nhận lấy xa lánh. Biên Duyên Mai đã sớm nghe theo dặn dò của Yến Vô Sư, dọn dẹp qua một chút, đem toàn bộ thế lực bên ngoài để lại cho Hợp Hoan Tông và Phật Môn dằn vặt, còn mình thì mang người trốn đến chỗ tối. Lúc trước Thẩm Kiều mang theo Đậu Ngôn và Vũ Văn Tụng giết khỏi trùng vây của thiên quân vạn mã, rời khỏi Trường An, một đường thông suốt không hề gặp truy kích, trong đó cũng có công lao của Biên Duyên Mai.

Chỉ là người cầu cứu trong thư cũng không phải là Biên Duyen Mai, mà là Phổ Lục Như Kiên.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên có con gái lớn gả cho Vũ Văn Uân. Sau khi Vũ Văn Uân lên ngôi, nàng chính là hoàng hậu, Phổ Lục Như Kiên thì trở thành quốc trượng. Theo đạo lý bình thường thì phải càng ngày càng thoải mái, nhưng sự thực lại hoàn toàn không phải như vậy.

Thời điểm ở Trường An, Thẩm Kiều đã nghe nói về chuyện hoang đường của Vũ Văn Uân, giờ khắc này nghe thấy Phổ Lục Như Kiên cầu viện, vẫn thấy có chút giật mình: “Lẽ nào Vũ Văn Uân ngay cả nhạc phụ cũng không buông tha?”

Yến Vô Sư khẽ cười một tiếng: “Vũ Văn Uân ngay cả phụ thân ruột thịt còn dám xuống tay, huống hồ là nhạc phụ?”

Hắn suýt chút nữa thì quên mất chuyện này, Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Vũ Văn Uân giết cha, chính là vì không đợi được muốn sớm ngày đăng cơ, Phổ Lục Như Kiên thì có quan hệ gì với hắn đâu?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Nếu như hoàng đế muốn giết một người, vậy tất nhiên là cảm thấy người này đáng chết, cái gọi là lý do nguyên nhân, cũng chỉ đều là mượn cớ mà thôi. Vũ Văn Uân xuất thân từ thế tộc, nhà cao cửa rộng, phụ thân đi theo Chu thái tổ khởi nghĩa, có công lao dựng quốc, ở trong quân cũng rất có uy vọng thế lực, sau đó một phần thế lực này truyền vào tay Phổ Lục Như Kiên, hắn lại giỏi tổ chức, hiện giờ ở trong triều, trong quân, đều đã có chút thế lực riêng, cho dù chưa đến nỗi uy hiếp hoàng quyền ở mặt ngoài, nhưng sao lại có thể khiến một hoàng đế không để tâm cho được? Huống hồ lại là một hoàng đế điên đầu óc không bình thường.”

Đối với hoàng quyền, y không hề có một chút kính nể, lúc trước còn gọi thẳng tên húy của Vũ Văn Ung, hiện giờ đối với Vũ Văn Uân, chỉ có hơn chứ không có kém.

Yến Vô Sư dứt lời, liền than thở: “A Kiều a, tính tình như ngươi ấy, may mà không sinh gia trong gia đình công khanh, bằng không tranh đấu triều đình, làm sao thắng được người ta, sợ là đã sớm bị người ta gặm đến không còn xương cốt rồi!”

Đây hoàn toàn là bóng gió nói hắn dốt nát, Thẩm Kiều cũng không giận, trái lại chỉ nở nụ cười: “Loại tính cách này của ta, đừng nói là cùng người ta ở trong triều đình câu tâm đấu giác*, mà dù là làm một chức chưởng giáo ở trên giang hồ cũng đều có thể dễ dàng bị người ta tính kế đi.”

_*Câu tâm đấu giác: Hục hặc lẫn nhau._

Yến Vô Sư cười dài: “Cái này là tự coi nhẹ mình rồi, tính cách của ngươi ấy, trời sinh không thích hợp chơi trò tâm nhãn cùng người khác, nhưng ngươi tự có chỗ tốt của ngươi. Hiện giờ không còn chức vị chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn, ngươi vẫn còn có rất nhiều người nguyện ý đi ngao du cùng, vừa ý chính là bản thân ngươi, chứ không phải thân phận của ngươi. Nhưng mà, cho dù ngươi dễ dàng bị người khác mưu hại cũng không vấn đề, không phải còn có ta đây sao. Bản tọa ở bên cạnh ngươi giúp ngươi xử lý, như vậy ngươi không cần sợ bị kẻ nào lừa gạt mất rồi!”

Nói cho cùng, người này cũng chỉ là muốn khen chính mình mà thôi nhỉ?

Thẩm Kiều có chút câm nín, lông tóc dưới xiêm y dựng đứng lên, vội vàng chuyển về đề tài cũ: “Như vậy rốt cục Phổ Lục Như Kiên muốn nhờ chuyện gì?”

Yến Vô Sư hờ hững: “Nữ nhi của hắn bị Vũ Văn Uân nghi ngờ, bị giam lại trong cung làm con tin. Phủ Tùy quốc công đều bị cài tai mắt giám thị, diệt môn chỉ trong ý nghĩ của đế vương. Phổ Lục Như Kiên có tật giật mình, sao mà không sợ?”

Vũ Văn Uân đam mê vui đùa, từ sau khi lên ngôi, các loại hành vi hoang đường càng lúc càng nhiều. Lúc trước giết đám người Vũ Văn Hiến, chính là vì muốn diệt trừ dòng họ hoàng thất có uy hiếp nhất đối với hoàng đế. Hiện tại, người có uy hiếp đều đã giết sạch rồi, vì không muốn chịu gò bó, hắn thẳng tay truyền ngôi hoàng đế có con trai Vũ Văn Xiển, còn mình thì ở phía sau điều khiển triều chính.

Có được lợi ích thực tế từ hoàng đế, lại không phải gánh vác trách nhiệm của hoàng đế, cũng không bị đám quần thần phiền nhiễu chạy tới khuyên can, Vũ Văn Uân nhất cử lưỡng tiện, đối với một chiêu này của mình khá là đắc ý. Nhưng hắn có lòng nghi ngờ quá nặng, sau khi mất đi uy hiếp từ tôn thất, lại bắt đầu hoài nghi lên thần tử có năng lực tạo phản. Phổ Lục Như Kiên làm quốc trượng và trụ quốc, đứng mũi chịu sào, bị Vũ Văn Uân đặc biệt “Chú ý”. Hiện tại ngày không thể ăn, đêm không thể ngủ, trên đầu lúc nào cũng lơ lửng một cây đao, nội tâm không khỏi có quá nhiều sầu lo rồi.

Thẩm Kiều và Phổ Lục Như Kiên từng có mấy lần có duyên gặp mặt, đối với con người tính tình hào sảng quang minh này cũng khá có hảo cảm. Hơn nữa sau đó hắn cũng biết, lúc mình mang theo Vũ Văn Tụng rời khỏi Trường An, nhờ có Phổ Lục Như Kiên ở giữa trợ giúp, bằng không chỉ sợ không thể thuận lợi như vậy. Phật gia chú ý nhân quả, Đạo Môn kỳ thực cũng vậy, nếu thiếu nợ tình cảm của người khác, vậy phải tìm cơ hội trả cho bằng hết, nếu không sẽ tạo thành trở ngại trong tâm lý và tu vi.

Nhưng giúp thì giúp, có rất nhiều chuyện vẫn cần phải hỏi rõ.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không ngốc, rất nhiều quan hệ lợi hại trong đó, hắn cũng có thể nghĩ thông suốt. Chỉ là hắn không dùng những điều đó để mà đi mưu hại người khác mà thôi.

“Hắn đưa tin đến cầu cứu, nhưng Biên Duyên Mai lại đem tin truyền tới cho ngươi, ít nhất chứng tỏ giao tình giữa Phổ Lục Như Kiên và Hoán Nguyệt Tông không tệ. Lúc trước ngươi từng nói với ta, Vũ Văn Hiến có thể trở thành minh chủ, nhưng sau đó, Vũ Văn Hiến chết, ta thấy ngươi cũng không hề thương tâm, chắc hẳn đã tìm được đường lui. Chẳng lẽ Phổ Lục Như Kiên chính là đường lui của ngươi?”

Trước mắt, Yến Vô Sư thuê một gian biệt viện ở Toại Châu, Thẩm Kiều ở trong dưỡng thương. Hắn vốn là người trầm tĩnh, trong lúc dưỡng thương cũng rất ít khi ra ngoài, phần lớn thời gian đều nhân dịp khí trời bên ngoài tốt, cầm sách trong tay, ngồi dưới giàn nho trong sân xem. Cho dù không nói lời nào cũng là một bức họa cực kỳ đẹp đẽ, huống hồ là mở miệng nói chuyện.

Ánh nắng chiếu xuống, xuyên qua giàn lá nho, loang lổ điểm lên trên người Thẩm Kiều, khiến đường viền từ má xuống cổ phảng phất như nhiễm lên một tầng ánh sáng. Nhẵn nhụi, mềm mại khiến người xem ngứa tâm, hận không thể đem mỹ nhân ôm về nhà cất giấu, từ nay về sau chỉ để một mình mình nhìn thấy.

Yến Vô Sư là nhân vật thế nào, người có mỹ sắc có thể lọt vào mắt y, tất nhiên cũng không phải hạng phàm phu tục tử có thể so được.

Nhưng y đem tâm tư kia giấu giếm vô cùng tốt, chờ cho dục vọng bí ẩn kia tùy ý nổi lên như gió cuốn mây vần phủ kín trong âm, tầm mắt lại chỉ dừng lại chốc lát trên người Thẩm Kiều, rồi làm biếng cười nói: “Không sai, chỉ là câu đường lui này của ngươi nói không đúng rồi. Cho dù là không có Phổ Lục Như Kiên, Hoán Nguyệt Tông cũng sẽ không đổ. Nhưng nếu không có Hoán Nguyệt Tông giúp đỡ, Phổ Lục Như Kiên muốn thành đại sự, lại không có dễ dàng như vậy. Cho nên Hoán Nguyệt Tông mới nên là đường lui của hắn.”

Thẩm Kiều tin phục ánh mắt chính trị của Yến Vô Sư, nhưng không có nghĩa hắn cảm thấy mọi thứ đối phương làm đều đúng. Lúc trước hắn tán thành chuyện để Vũ Văn Ung tới kết thúc loạn thế, thống nhất thiên hạ, chính là vì hắn từng tự mình gặp mặt Vũ Văn Ung. Đối phương thật sự là hùng chủ một đời, cho dù xử lý có chút hà khắc, nhưng trên mặt chính trị quân sự lại rất có khả năng. Bách tính phương bắc nhờ có hắn mà có thể kết thúc chiến loạn bao năm đằng đẵng, nghỉ ngơi lấy sức. Phương bắc ở trong tay hắn nhất thống, nếu như có thời gian, chiến loạn mấy trăm năm chưa chắc đã không thể kết thúc trên tay hắn.

Chỉ đáng tiếc trời không thuận lòng người, Vũ Văn Ung anh minh một đời, lại xui xẻo có một nhi tử không ra gì. Yến Vô Sư thấy gió đổi chiều lại càng nhanh hơn so với bất kỳ ai khác, đảo mắt đã từ bỏ Vũ Văn Hiến, dụ dỗ Phổ Lục Như Kiên. Nhưng y làm sao có thể xác định Phổ Lục Như Kiên chính là minh chủ tương lai? Lẽ nào không sợ đối phương dã tâm bừng ừng, thành sự không đủ bại sự có thừa sao?

Thẩm Kiều tỏ vẻ không thể hiểu nổi cái loại suy nghĩ này của y.

Thấy hắn lộ vẻ mặt nghi ngờ, Yến Vô Sư chậm rãi nói: “A Kiều là một người có chủ ý, ta nói thiên đạo vạn ngàn, ngươi chưa từng ở chung với hắn, tất nhiên là không tin. Hắn có khả năng của Vũ Văn Hiến, nhưng lại không có mềm yếu như Vũ Văn Hiến. Ngày đó Vũ Văn Hiến không dám khởi binh tạo phản, khiến cho bản thân cùng toàn gia bị diệt, Phổ Lục Như Kiên lại không phải loại người ngồi yên chờ chết như thế. Chỉ là hiện tại hắn đang ở thế yếu, nếu ta có thể giúp hắn một tay, tương lai chỗ tốt cho Hoán Nguyệt Tông đương nhiên không thiếu. Nhưng quan trọng hơn là…”

Thẩm Kiều thấy y giống như có điều muốn nói, nghĩ là còn có nguyên nhân trọng yêu vẫn chưa mở miệng, liền cũng theo đó để sách xuống, nghiêm túc lắng nghe.

Lúc này Yến Vô Sư mới chậm rãi phun ra nốt nửa câu sau: “Quan trọng hơn là, ta thấy hắn tương đối thuận mắt a!”

Thẩm Kiều không khỏi nguýt hắn một cái.

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười: “Ta thấy ngươi sau này không cần trừng người nữa, nếu muốn trừng, vậy cũng chỉ có thể trừng một mình ta. Bằng không người ta còn cho rằng ngươi đang liếc mắt đưa tình đó.”

Bắt đầu từ khi nào, lời y nói ra đều không thể thiếu cái giọng điệu trêu chọc này? Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ lại một chút, lúc trước mình mắt mù thương tích, Yến Vô Sư cứ ôm mình ra ra vào vào, cố ý khiến người ngoài hiểu lầm, tất nhiên cũng có cả ngôn ngữ thân mật động tác cợt nhả, ước gì tất cả mọi người đều cho là chưởng giáo đời trước của Huyền Đô Sơn là nam sủng cho tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt Tông. Nhưng hiện tại, y luôn nói lời đường mật, nhưng ở trước mặt người ngoài lại không hề làm ra hành động gì vượt quá giới hạn, chỉ là ngấm ngầm nói cười vô kỵ thêm thôi.

Biến hóa vi diệu trong này, lúc trước Thẩm Kiều không để ý lắm, cho đến bây giờ, lại không cách nào có thể làm như không thấy.

Thẩm Kiều xoa xoa mi tâm, chỉ cảm thấy tâm loạn như ma.

Yến Vô Sư lại đưa tay tới vô cùng tự nhiên mà đặt lên mi tâm của hắn, nhẹ nhàng xoa dịu. Một tay khác đỡ lấy gáy hắn, không cho Thẩm Kiều trốn tránh, lại giống như nhìn thấy suy nghĩ dưới đáy lòng hắn: “Đạo gia các ngươi không phải đều nói tùy duyên sao, lẽ nào giữa ta và ngươi không phải một mối kim ngọc lương duyên? Tại sao A Kiều lại lộ ra biểu tình phiền não như vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều: “… Tùy duyên là thuyết pháp của Phật Môn, chúng ta chỉ nói đạo pháp thuận theo tự nhiên. Lại nói giữa chúng ta tối đa cũng chỉ là nghiệt duyên, kính xin Yến tông chủ đừng dùng từ ngữ linh tinh!”

Hắn có ý định hất tay của đối phương ra. Hai người trong nháy mắt lại qua hơn mấy chiêu. Yến Vô Sư không hề có tự giác của việc lợi dụng người khác đang gặp khó khăn, cuối cùng trực tiếp điểm huyệt người, đem mỹ nhân ôm vào trong ngực vò một cái cho đủ, cười híp mắt nói: “Lương duyên hay nghiệt duyên, không phải đều là một chữ duyên sao. Uổng cho ngươi tu đạo nhiều năm như vậy, cứ chấp nhất một quan điểm. Nếu như Kỳ Phượng Các đã chết, vậy ta đành phải thay sư tôn ngươi dạy ngươi thông suốt rồi.”

Dứt lời cúi đầu, trực tiếp đem người hôn đến không thở nổi, cảm nhận toàn bộ cơ thể của mỹ nhân trong ngực. Mặc dù lúc đối phương mê man y cũng chiếm không ít tiện nghi, nhưng Yến tông chủ xưa nay ngạo khí, cho dù chiếm tiện nghi cũng phải để cho người khác thấy rõ. Y lại nắm chặt được độ lớn nhỏ, nắm bắt được ranh giới mà Thẩm Kiều dù giận tím mặt vẫn có thể chịu đựng, vừa vặn dừng ở chỗ khiến cho người ta giận sôi.

Thẩm Kiều sắc diện đỏ hồng, thở dốc không ngừng, cái trước là do tức giận, cái sau là do bị kẻ xấu xa khi dễ.

Tầm mắt của Yến Vô Sư xẹt qua đôi môi ướt át ngày càng trở nên đỏ thắm vì vừa được hôn mút của hắn, tâm trạng thỏa mãn, lúc này mới ung dung mở miệng: “Ngươi xem, rõ ràng ngươi cũng có cảm giác, sao cứ phải khổ sở lừa mình dối người, nhiều lần phủ nhận?”

Thẩm Kiều không nói lời nào.

Hiển nhiên không phải là không thể nói, mà là tức giận đến không muốn nói.

Yến Vô Sư lại cười: “A Kiều, lúc ngươi gặp nạn, ta ngàn dặm xa xôi tới cứu giúp, chẳng lẽ còn chưa đủ chứng minh tấm lòng chân thành của bản tọa với ngươi sao?”

Lời thì nói đến chân thành nhu tình, nhưng lại không chịu mở huyệt đạo ra.

Bởi vì y biết, chỉ cần giải huyệt cho Thẩm Kiều, đối phương lập sức sẽ rời đi, không thể tiếp tục ngồi đây nghe hắn nói nhảm nữa.

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta biết ngươi vì chuyện trước kia, cho nên có rất nhiều khúc mắc với ta. Chỉ là hiện giờ ta đối với ngươi, từ lâu đã đổi thành chân tình thật sự, chính là ở lâu mới thấy chân tình, ngươi không phải cũng cảm nhận được rồi sao?”

Thẩm Kiều bình phục khí tức, lời lẽ vô tình: “Ta chưa từng thấy chân tình của Yến tông chủ, thì làm sao biết ngươi có thật sự chân tình hay không?”

Yến Vô Sư bắt lấy tay hắn để lên ngực mình, ôn nhu nói: “Nếu ngươi không tin, tự mình đào ra nhìn không phải sẽ biết sao. Từ nay về sau, chỗ này đều là của ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều giật giật khóe miệng, bị lời buồn nôn của y khiến cho phát tởm một trận. Tự cảm thấy da mặt đối phương còn dày hơn cả trường thành, đời này mình có thúc ngựa cũng đuổi không kịp. Hắn nói đạo lý với đối phương, đối phương liền giảng lời ngụy biện với hắn. Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy cho dù có tặng thêm cho hắn mười cái miệng, cũng không nói lại được Yến Vô Sư.

“Ngươi buông ta ra trước đã.”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Vậy thì không được, một khi mở huyệt đạo cho ngươi, ngươi liền chạy mất. Ta không muốn ép ngươi quá mức, nhưng ngươi cũng đừng có nghĩ tới cái chủ ý gì mà giang hồ quên nhau. Người ta muốn, cho dù trốn đến trong mộ Kỳ Phượng Các, ta cũng sẽ đem cả mộ Kỳ Phượng Các đào ra!”

Thẩm Kiều nghiêng mặt qua một bên: “Bần đạo là người tu đạo, chung thân không nói chuyện tình ái, không thể lập gia đình.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Chúng ta cũng đâu có đang nói chuyện yêu đương. Ngươi quá nông cạn rồi. Chúng ta đây phải gọi là đạo lữ cùng chung chí hướng. Ta cũng không ép ngươi cưới, nếu ngươi thích, gả cũng được nha.”

Y giống như đang giỡn mèo, mắt nhìn đối phương muốn bùng nổ, liền cười tủm tỉm vuốt lông, giải huyệt đạo cho hắn: “Được rồi, cũng chỉ đùa ngươi chút thôi, sao lại nổi giận thế? Quay lại đề tài chính nào, lần này Phổ Lục Như Kiên gặp phiền toái lớn, hắn có phải minh chủ hay không, ngươi có nguyện ý giúp đỡ hắn hay không, cái này nhắc sau cũng không muộn. Ta để ngươi đi cùng, tất nhiên là có lợi ích khổng lồ.”

Huyệt đạo được giải, Thẩm Kiều lập tức đứng dậy cách hắn hơn ba thước: “Kính xin Yến tông chủ nói rõ.”

Yến Vô Sư nháy mắt mấy cái với hắn: “Trước tiên không nói về trợ giúp nữa, ngược lại dù sao ngươi cũng muốn trả lại nhân tình cho hắn mà, theo ta tới Trường An nhìn xem thì có sao đâu?”

Trời ạ, còn làm bộ đáng yêu!

Thẩm Kiều che ngực mơ hồ làm đau vết thương, không đành lòng tận mắt chứng kiến, quay đầu đi, lại vì vừa rồi đối phương làm ra hành vi bá đạo đường đột mà không thể buông được, trong lòng vừa giận vừa bất đắc dĩ.

“Ta có thể đi cùng Yến tông chủ, chỉ là chúng ta cầm làm ước pháp tam chương, lấy lễ đối đãi. Nếu như Yến tông chủ không làm được, ta thà tự mình đi.”

Yến Vô Sư trong lòng nói nếu như ta muốn đi cùng, ngươi có chạy tới đâu cũng có thể thoát khỏi sao?

Nhưng trên mặt lại chỉ khẽ cười, phóng khoáng nói: “Được thôi.”


	108. Chapter 108

Yến Vô Sư nhiều lần đùa giỡn, thái độ ngày càng thay đổi, Thẩm Kiều không thể nói là không phát hiện. Nhưng từ tận đáy lòng, hắn vẫn chưa cảm thấy được mình có gì đẹp để nói.

Đại trượng phu sống ở thế gian, xếp đầu là phẩm hạnh, còn dung mạo, nữ tử vui vẻ về dung mạo của mình, cho dù là mỹ nam tử như Trâu Kỵ, Tống Ngọc cũng rất chú trọng dung mạo, nhưng thân là người tu đạo, từ xưa tới nay Thẩm Kiều chưa từng có ý nghĩ này. Cho nên hắn căn bản không thể hiểu rốt cục Yến Vô Sư thích hắn ở chỗ nào.

Chính vì loại nghi hoặc này, hắn mới đem thái độ của Yến Vô Sư giải thích thành “Tâm huyết dâng trào”. Dù sao đối phương cũng đã có tiền sử về chuyện này, nếu không phòng bị, ai biết đến lúc nào lại bị bán đi lần nữa. Thẩm Kiều tự thấy luận về tâm kế, hắn không phải đối thủ của Yến Vô Sư, vì thế nên sâu trong nội tâm vẫn nơm nớp lo sợ, luôn để lại trong lòng một nỗi nghi ngờ, không dám dễ dàng tin tưởng.

Nói cho cùng, cái này cũng là do Yến Vô Sư tự tạo nghiệt.

Ngày đó Thẩm Kiều rõ ràng đã coi y là bằng hữu, băng tâm ngọc hồ, thiên địa chứng giám. Nhưng y khịt mũi coi thường, vứt bỏ như giày rách. Trên mặt còn nói cười vui vẻ, sau lưng lại liên hệ cùng Tang Cảnh Hành, đảo mắt liền tự mình mang người dâng tới, đem một mảnh tâm tình chân thành quá đỗi của Thẩm Kiều quăng lên trên mặt đất, giẫm đến nát tan. Hiện giờ lại muốn cứu vãn, phải nhớ nước đổ khó hốt, kính vỡ khó lành, e rằng y còn phải vui vì người mình xem trọng là Thẩm Kiều, chứ đổi lại thành người khác, trải qua chuyện này, đừng nói là tính tình hoàn toàn thay đổi, ngày ngày suy nghĩ chuyện báo thù rửa hận, thì ít nhất cũng sẽ không còn nửa phần hảo cảm cùng tín nhiệm đối với Yến Vô Sư nữa.

Mà Thẩm Kiều cuối cùng lại là ngoại lệ. Người này xử sự thành tâm thành ý, người khác đối với hắn tốt một phần, hắn liền trả lại người đó vạn phần.

Ở ngoại thành Thổ Cốc Hồn, Yến Vô Sư lần đầu tiên vì bị thương nặng mà biến thành đa nhân cách, lại vì có sự xuất hiện của Trần Cung, mà hai người Yến Trầm cùng nhau thâm nhập vào thành Xúc Khương dưới nền đất cát. Không thể không nói họ dây dưa với nhau quá nhiều, sau đó Hợp Hoan Tông nghe tin giết tới, Yến Vô Sư quyết định thật nhanh, tự mình dẫn dụ Tang Cảnh Hành, để Thẩm Kiều có thể còn hơi trốn chạy. Tuy nói Thẩm Kiều hiểu rõ, với sự gian xảo giả dối của Yến Vô Sư, không thể không hề chuẩn bị chút nào như trước, nhưng mắt thấy đối phương kiên quyết rời đi, trong tâm hắn làm sao lại không bị chấn động cho được?

Hành động này, sau này Yến Vô Sư hồi tưởng lại, cũng cảm thấy vô cùng đắc ý.

Y để ý tới Thẩm Kiều, vậy càng phải phân tích tìm tòi tính tình lời nói của người này từ trong đến ngoài một cách triệt để nhất.

Nếu là người khác, nghe thấy từ ngữ trêu chọc mang theo rất nhiều khinh bạc của Yến Vô Sư, mặc dù không giận tím mặt, cũng chắc chắn có suy nghĩ nên chạy trốn khỏi Yến Vô Sư như thế nào, cùng y một đao đoạn tuyệt, tránh đến càng xa càng tốt. Nhưng Thẩm Kiều lại không như vậy.

Đối với Thẩm Kiều mà nói, Yến Vô Sư dù sao cũng vừa mới cứu mình trên núi Thanh Thành, ân tình là một, Phổ Lục Như Kiên gửi thư cứu viện, Thẩm Kiều không biết thì thôi, nhưng nếu đã biết tất phải đi một chuyến. Mục đích của hai người giống nhau, cái này là thứ hai.

Hai thứ này gộp lại, so với chuyện “Không muốn bị lời nói hành động của đối phương làm phiền” quan trọng hơn rất nhiều. Cho nên Thẩm Kiều vẫn như trước đem cảm giác cá nhân gạt sang một bên, làm chuyện quan trọng trước đã.

Chuyên chú nghiêm cẩn như vậy, thêm một chút thì lại thành cứng nhắc, thiếu một chút thì lại giống như đang dối trá. Cố tình ở trên người Thẩm Kiều, lại khiến rất nhiều người cảm thấy đó là chuyện đương nhiên, không hề có chỗ nào không hài hòa.

Người này lúc làm chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn không hề nổi danh, người ngoài nhắc đến hắn, phần lớn đều thêm một câu “Đệ tử đắc ý nhất của Kỳ Phượng Các”, chứ không nhắc gì khác. Hiện giờ, hắn hành tẩu trên giang hồ, lại khiến người ta khi nhớ tới hắn đều là vì chính Thẩm Kiều hắn, sau đó mới nhắc đến cái khác.

Yến Vô Sư nửa đời tự phụ không chịu sự bài bố của ai, sống tự ý tiêu sái, muốn làm liền làm, chưa từng nghĩ tới sẽ vấp ngã trên người một người.

Y luôn cảm thấy nhân tính vốn ác, từ xưa tới nay chưa từng tin tưởng có lương thiện chân chính, cho dù là có, ở trong mắt y, cũng biến thành yếu đuối.

Cố tình Thẩm Kiều lại là trường hợp ngoài ý muốn. Yến Vô Sư từ trước tới nay chưa từng vì người nào mà thỏa hiệp, lại chịu vì Thẩm Kiều mà nhường nhịn một chút.

Người trong thiên hạ cảm thấy người này tốt, Yến Vô Sư không thấy tốt, vậy thì y cũng xem thường. Nếu Yến Vô Sư cảm thấy tốt, người trong thiên hạ cũng cảm thấy tốt, vậy tất nhiên y càng phải nhanh tay đoạt lấy. Không cần biết là cường thủ hào đoạt hay là vô thanh trộm người, tóm lại trước tiên cứ phải đem người ôm vào trong ngực đã, sau đó từ từ dạy dỗ, để đối phương cũng trở thành cam tâm tình nguyện.

Nói tóm lại, tiến triển trước mắt coi như thuận lợi.

Dù là Yến Vô Sư, cũng không khỏi có chút tự đắc: Bản tọa tung hoành giang hồ mấy chục năm, cho dù không dùng thân phận hay võ công để ép, nam nữ chạy tới ngã dưới chân cũng đếm không xuể. Bình sinh lần đầu tiên nỗ lực hao tâm tổn trí trên người một người như vậy, nếu vẫn không thể tóm vào tay, vậy lúc trước coi như y sống uổng rồi, không bằng tự đập đầu mà chết đi cho xong.

Cho nên khi Thẩm Kiều đưa ra ước pháp tam chương, “Lấy lễ đối đãi, phi lễ chớ nhìn, không thể có cử chỉ khinh bạc” vân vân, Yến Vô Sư tự nhiên không có ý kiến.

Đáp ứng sảng khoái như vậy, trái lại khiến Thẩm Kiều có chút nghi ngờ. Chỉ là nếu như người ta đã đồng ý, hắn vẫn cứ dây dưa không buông, vậy không khỏi quá già mồm cãi láo rồi.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, hai người gấp rút khởi hành lên đường. Buổi tối nếu đúng lúc đi ngang qua thành trấn liền tiện thể ở lại trong thành nghỉ ngơi.

Người giang hồ ăn gió uống sương, ngủ đêm bên ngoài là chuyện thường. Nhưng nếu như có thể lựa chọn, ai cũng muốn chọn nơi ấm áp có thể ngả lưng. Nếu như không phải vạn bất đắc dĩ, cho dù là cao thủ võ công, cũng muốn tìm khách điếm nghỉ trọ.

Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều cũng không ngoại lệ. Hai người một đường đi nhanh, chỉ tốn hai ngày đã đến trấn Tây Ninh cách Trường An không xa.

Trường An ngay trước mắt, cuối cùng cũng có thể đi chậm lại một chút, trên dưới ngày mai là có thể vào thành, Yến Vô Sư cũng nói: “Tuy rằng tình thế của Phổ Lục Như Kiên khá nguy cấp, nhưng vẫn không gấp đến mức một chút thời gian cũng không chờ được. Hiện tại đã chạng vạng tối rồi, cứ ở lại đây nghỉ ngơi trước đã.”

Thẩm Kiều biết y xưa nay vẫn coi trọng dung mạo của mình, mỗi lần lên sàn đều mang dáng vẻ đường hoàng, uy phong lẫm liệt, ở sau lưng không biết tốn mất bao nhiêu công sức để chuẩn bị nữa. Đường đường là tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt Tông, lại mang vẻ phong trần mệt mỏi vào thành, tất nhiên đời nào Yên Vô Sư chịu, cho nên Thẩm Kiều liền đồng ý.

Chọn một khách điếm có quy mô khá lớn, hai người đi vào. Thẩm Kiều chỉ lo y lại nói bậy mấy lời ngủ cùng giường gì đó, nên lúc chưởng quỹ hỏi “Hai người hai phòng hảo hạng ạ” liền cướp lời nói trước y “Phải”.

Yến Vô Sư cũng không phản bác, cười híp mắt tùy ý hắn làm chủ.

Chưởng quỹ thấy thế không khỏi cười nói một câu, “Hai vị công tử đây là huynh đệ sao, tình cảm thật tốt.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Chúng ta không phải huynh đệ.”

Chưởng quỹ a một tiếng, có chút chần chờ: “Vậy là…” Phụ tử?

Yến Vô Sư không hề nói gì, chỉ nhìn hắn cười ám muội, sau đó lại liếc mắt nhìn Thẩm Kiều, rồi quay đầu cười một cái nữa với chưởng quỹ.

Chưởng quỹ thấy nhiều loại người rồi, lập tức liền lộ ra vẻ mặt đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ.

Yến Vô Sư: “Không có cách nào, hai ngày nay hắn đang giận dỗi tới ta a.”

Chưởng quỹ gặp người nói tiếng người, gặp quỷ nói tiếng quỷ: “Đều nói tu mười năm mới được cùng thuyền, tu trăm năm mới được việc ấy. Hai vị đây đều là rồng phượng trong loài người, chắc chắn giao tình không phải bình thường. Có phần duyên phận này, vẫn nên nhẫn nhịu lẫn nhau một chút, hòa khí sinh tài, hòa khí sinh tài!”

Thẩm Kiều: “….” việc ấy là việc gì, ngươi nói rõ ra xem nào!

Chỉ là chưởng quỹ cố tình không nói rõ ra với Yến Vô Sư, hắn cũng không thể cứ cố tình sửa lời người ta, ngược lại biến thành giấu đầu hở đuôi.

Chưởng quỹ chọn cho bọn họ một gian phòng hảo hạng, Yến Vô Sư lại muốn một căn nhỏ, rồi sai người mang thêm chút rượu nhắm.

Trong phòng có bốn thực án, đặt hai bên song song, một mặt là vì để khách nhân khi dùng cơm có thể gọi thêm ca vũ tiếp khách, trước mắt không có ca vũ múa xoay, tự nhiên có vẻ hơi trống trải.

Thẩm Kiều ngồi xuống án gần cửa nhất, Yến Vô Sư vậy mà lại không ngồi cùng với hắn, chọn án cách đó hai cái mới ngồi xuống, cái nằm ở góc tối căn phòng.

“Vì cớ gì Yến tông chủ lại chọn nơi đó?” Thẩm Kiều không rõ vì sao.

“Ta cứ nhìn thấy mặt ngươi, là lại muốn đưa tay chạm tới. Nhưng nếu ta đã đồng ý dùng lễ đối đãi với ngươi, tất nhiên vẫn nên cách xa một chút thì hơn, tránh cho ở trong lòng ngươi ta lại trở thành kẻ tiểu nhân nói không giữ lời.”

Lời này của Yến Vô Sư, không chỉ vô tội, còn đại nghĩa đầy trời, không biết còn cho rằng y mới là người bị Thẩm Kiều mơ ước.

Thẩm Kiều có chút câm nín, đột nhiên nhớ tới một việc: “Vậy vừa rồi ngươi cố ý nói dối lừa gạt chưởng quỹ nói những câu kia, lấy lễ đối đãi mà là như thế sao?”

Yến Vô Sư càng vô tội: “Ta nói dối lúc nào? Từ đầu tới cuối ta chỉ nói đúng hai câu, ngươi cũng nghe thấy rõ ràng, chúng ta không phải huynh đệ, chẳng lẽ câu này có gì sai sao? Hay là A Kiều muốn xưng huynh gọi đệ với ta sao? Câu giận dỗi thứ hai càng không hề sai, là chưởng quỹ kia đầu óc đen tối tự mình hiểu lầm, thực sự không thể trách ta a.”

Thẩm Kiều từ lâu đã khắc sâu nhận thức ở phương diện miệng lưỡi này của y, nghe vậy chỉ cảm thấy vô lực.

Yến Vô Sư nở nụ cười: “Yêu cầu của ngươi, ta đều đã làm, sao lại vẫn không hài lòng?”

Dừng một chút, y liền ôn nhu nói: “A Kiều, đời này người bản tọa kính trọng vài phần không nhiều, nguyện ý nhân nhượng thì càng không có, ngươi là người duy nhất.”

Trong nhu có cương, ôn ngôn nhuyễn ngữ lại ẩn chứa hàm ý cương quyết, thực sự khiến người ta thúc thủ vô sách*.

* _Thúc thủ vô sách: Bó tay toàn tập_

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Ta thà không cần cái đặc thù đó.”

Cái này cũng không phải do ngươi chọn. Yến Vô Sư cười im không nói.

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút, trịnh trọng nói: “Tâm ý Yến tông chủ khó lường, thật sự khiến người ta không cách nào phỏng đoán. Ta lại càng không hiểu, với tư chất thường thường không có gì lạ như ta, từ chỗ nào lấy được vài phần kính trọng của Yến tông chủ? Hôm nay nếu đã nhắc tới chuyện này, vậy có thể xin Yến tông chủ thẳng thắn lý giải không?”

Yến Vô Sư: “A Kiều, chỗ tốt của ngươi có rất nhiều, ba ngày ba đêm ta cũng nói không nói.”

Y mở miệng liền nói chuyện cười, thấy đối phương vẫn im lặng, lại tiếp tục vui vẻ nói: Ví dụ như cái tính nhẹ dạ này, trên đời đã chẳng có ai so được với ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều phiền muộn: “Ta không hề biết từ lúc nào nhẹ dạ lại biến thành điểm tốt, chỉ nhớ rõ từ trước đến nay Yến tông chủ chưa từng ưa thích người có lòng dạ mềm yếu.”

Yến Vô Sư sâu xa cười: “Nếu không làm sao lại gọi là người yêu trong mắt hóa Tây Thi chứ?”

Được rồi, nói đi nói lại, vẫn bị đùa bỡn, Thẩm Kiều biết mình không thể hỏi được đáp án từ trong miệng y.

Hắn càng ngày càng nhận định, đối phương chỉ là đang tâm huyết dâng trào. Trước mắt Thẩm Kiều hiện tại có hai con đường: Hoặc là chờ hứng thú của Yến Vô Sư biến mất, hắn có thể thanh tịnh bên tai; hoặc là chờ võ công của mình vượt qua Yến Vô Sư, đem đối phương tàn nhẫn chà đạp một trận, khiến Yến Vô Sư từ nay về sau không còn dám tới dây dưa nữa.

Rượu thịt mang lên, hai người tự mình động đũa, không nói thêm nữa.

Ăn được một nửa, Yến Vô Sư uống một hớp rượu, cười nói: “Yêu thích một người, lẽ nào cần nguyên nhân sao, giống như chán ghét một người, nhìn mặt hắn đã thấy ghét, chẳng cần biết lý do, đạo lý này không phải giống hệt nhau sao? Ngươi không thể chỉ vì ta luôn nói cười trêu chọc ngươi mà cho rằng tấm chân tình của ta là giả, như vậy thì ta làm sao chịu nổi chứ?

Lời này nghe qua thì thấy có vài phần đứng đắn, nhưng thực ra tất cả đều là ngụy biện. Thẩm Kiều thầm nghĩ, muốn cùng người này nói chuyện đứng đắn một lần, làm sao lại khó vậy chứ?

Lời hắn muốn nói xoay chuyển vài lần trong bụng, đang định bật ra, nghe thấy động tĩnh khe khẽ bên án kia, không khỏi ngẩng đầu lên, liền thấy Yến Vô Sư cúi đầu phun ra một ngụm máu.

Thẩm Kiều biến sắc, không để ý điều gì nữa, vội vã đứng dậy tiến lên đỡ lấy y: “Ngươi làm sao vậy, trong rượu có độc?”

Vì Thẩm Kiều không động đến bầu rượu kia, cho nên lập tức nghĩ đến rượu có vấn đề.

Lại nghĩ đến chuyện mình từng trúng phải Tương Kiến Hoan, sắc mặt lập tức còn khó nhìn hơn cả Yến Vô Sư.

Đã thấy Yến Vô Sư đột nhiên nhoẻn miệng cười, ôm hắn vào trong lòng: “Quan tâm sẽ loạn, A Kiều, ngươi thực sự là khẩu thị tâm phi a!”

Thẩm Kiều trừng mắt: “Ngươi, ngươi không trúng độc?”

Yến Vô Sư lau đi vết mau trên khóe môi: “Lúc nhai không cẩn thận cắn phải môi, có lẽ thượng hỏa* mà thôi.”

* _Thượng hỏa: Nóng trong người_

Thượng hỏa lại có thể thổ huyết?

Đi lừa quỷ đi!


	109. Chapter 109

Từ lúc biết Yến Vô Sư làm bộ thổ huyết lừa mình, mãi đến tận khi đi vào phủ Tùy quốc công ở Trường An, Thẩm Kiều cũng không thèm nói câu nào với Yến Vô Sư nữa.

Ở trong lòng hắn, người này đã được treo cùng hai từ “Gian xảo” rồi, tâm nhãn còn nhiều hơn cả lỗ trong tổ ong. Mình có dùng bản lĩnh cả đời cũng đấu không lại y, cho nên im lặng là vàng, không nói không rằng, không cần biết Yến Vô Sư nói cái gì, Thẩm Kiều không “Ừ” thì là “Ồ”. Hắn cũng không tin như vậy còn có thể bị hố nữa.

Yến Vô Sư cũng biết mình đùa quá đà, tuy rằng dưới tình thế cấp bách ép được Thẩm Kiều lo lắng. Nhưng là người đều có sĩ diện, cho dù là người tốt tính như Thẩm Kiều, ngươi lột da mặt người ta xuống, người ta có thể cho ngươi sắc mặt tốt sao, tức giận cũng là bình thường, không tức giận mới là bất thường.

Trường An vẫn như ngày xưa, tường thành cao vợi, khí thế sừng sững, khí thế vạn ngàn tập trung lại một chỗ, không hổ là đế đô. Chỉ riêng luồng khí phách không giận tự uy này, Thẩm Kiều đã chưa từng nhìn thấy tại đế đô Kiến Khang của Nam triều rồi.

Nhớ tới Kiến Khang cũng coi như đế đô vài triều rồi kia, từ thời tam quốc, Tôn Ngô đến đó lập thủ đô, tường cung ba tầng trong ba tầng ngoài, nam có Tần Hoài, bắc có Hậu hồ. Lúc trước Yến Vô Sư nhận ủy thác của Vũ Văn Ung hộ tống sứ thần Chu triều tới Nam triều, Thẩm Kiều cũng từng lưu lại Kiến Khang, so sánh hai bên, Kiến Khang nhiều hơn mấy phần hoa lệ kiều diễm, lại ít đi mấy phần cứng rắn trang nghiêm. Cái gọi là nhìn vương khí mà định đô, nơi có vương khí, long mạch hưng thịnh. Câu nói này tuy rằng lẫn vào vài phần khí tức bói toán, nhưng lại có đạo lý nhất định. Đạo gia không tu luyện thuật âm dương, nhưng cũng khó tránh được phải đều trải qua. Thẩm Kiều trên lĩnh vực xem khí đoán khí này cũng có vài phần bản lĩnh. Ngày đó nhìn khí sắc của Vũ Văn Ung, liền cảm thấy hắn không còn sống lâu nữa. Hiện giờ đem Kiến Khang so sánh với Trường an, cũng cảm thấy cái trước quả thực ít hơn mấy phần vương khí, kém hẳn Trường An một bậc. Chỉ là một bậc này, lại có thể liên quan đến vận mệnh của cả một vương triều.

Những lời nói thần thần quỷ quỷ đó, nghĩ trong lòng là được rồi, cho dù hoàng đế tin tưởng, cũng thật sự không có mấy người lại vì thế mà dời đô.

Nói cho cùng, triều đại muốn hưng, thì thiên thời, địa lợi, nhân hòa, một cái cũng không thể thiếu. Chu triều mất đi Vũ Văn Ung, thì dù chiếm được thiên thời địa lợi cũng có ích gì? Cũng chỉ như hoa tàn trước gió mà thôi.

“Tại sao thần sắc A Kiều lại nghiêm trọng như vậy?” Thanh âm đại sát phong cảnh của Yến Vô Sư vang lên ở bên cạnh.

Thẩm Kiều vẫn không muốn để ý đến y, chỉ làm như không nghe thấy.

Yến Vô Sư giẫm phải cây đinh, trên mặt lại vẫn là nụ cười tủm tỉm, không hề có chút không vui nào, đi theo phía sau cùng nhau vào thành.

Ấn tượng Thẩm Kiều che chở Vũ Văn Tụng giết khỏi trùng vây ngày đó quá mức sâu sắc, lúc này lại chẳng hề thay đổi cách phục trang, vẫn là đạo bào thanh y, hông đeo trường kiếm. Dung mạo của hắn không phải loại hình mờ nhạt, cho nên binh lính coi thành vừa nhìn lập tức liền nhớ ra hắn, trơ mắt nhìn người ta quang minh chính đại vào thành, mà ngay cả dũng khí tiến lên đặt câu hỏi cũng không có.

Rất nhiều người đều sẽ sinh lòng ngưỡng mộ với người có bản lãnh. Ngày đó biểu hiện của Thẩm Kiều quá mức chói mắt, cho dù là binh lính tầng chót, những người đã tham dự vây bắt Thẩm Kiều và Vũ Văn Tụng, nhưng từ trong tâm đối với vị đạo nhân mang theo đứa nhỏ Vũ Văn thị mồ côi, dùng sức một người từ trong mưa tên, trong vây công của vô số cao thủ, vẫn có thể nhẹ nhàng rời đi này luôn cực kỳ kính nể. Tuy rằng nghe nói sau đó hoàng đế vì chuyện không thể giết chết cả nhà người thúc thúc ruột thịt, đường đệ biến thành cá lọt lưới mà mặt rồng tức giận, nhưng sâu thẳm phía trong, ai lại không mang lòng khen tặng đối với Thẩm Kiều đây. Trận ác chiến đặc sắc ở cửa thành ngày đó, sớm đã được dân gian hợp lại thành tiết mục truyền lưu giữa phố phường. Bách tính bình thường cho dù không biết đệ nhất cao thủ thiên hạ Kỳ Phượng Các, cũng tuyệt đối nhận ra cái vị Thẩm đạo trưởng nghĩa bạc vân thiên, võ công cao cường này.

Nhưng dù sao Trường An cũng không phải nơi khác, từ khi vào thành, hai người cũng đã bại lộ tung tích dưới tai mắt của vô số người. Chỉ là Yến Vô Sư cũng không thèm để ý, lại cũng chưa từng nhắc nhở Thẩm Kiều, dẫn hắn đi thẳng đến phủ Thiếu sư ở trong thành.

Tuy rằng Hoán Nguyệt Tông thất thế, nhưng Yến Vô Sư cũng không phải khâm phạm triều đình. Thẩm Kiều mang theo Vũ Văn Tụng đào tẩu, mà sau đó Vũ Văn Uân cảm thấy chỉ bằng một đứa nhỏ Vũ Văn Tụng tám tuổi, cũng chẳng tạo nên được sóng gió gì. Hơn nữa hắn ngày ngày sa vào hưởng lạc, không rảnh bận tâm chuyện đó, cho nên cũng lười truy cứu nữa. Cứ xem hai người này vào thành, mặc dù khiến rất nhiều người chú ý, nhưng lại chẳng có ai đến bắt bọn hắn. Với lại vô cớ xuất binh, hay là muốn bắt lại, cũng phải xem có bản lĩnh đó không đã.

Phủ Thiếu sư từ lúc tân đế đăng cơ, đã bị người niêm phong, cửa cũng khóa rồi, còn dán giấy niêm phong lên. Yến Vô Sư nâng hai tay nhẹ nhàng kéo một cái, đừng nói là giấy niêm phong, ngay cả một cái khóa sắt lớn cũng theo đó mà đứt. Y đẩy cửa đi vào, bộ dạng thản nhiên không đem lệnh cấm của triều đình để vào trong mắt khiến Thẩm Kiều đi sau nhìn mà khóe miệng co giật.

Đây là y đã quyết định nâng đỡ cho Phổ Lục Như Kiên, cho nên ban ngày ban mặt cũng không thèm tránh bỏ hiềm nghi?

Thẩm Kiều muốn hỏi, há miệng, lại vẫn nhịn xuống.

Yến Vô Sư không quay đầu lại, giống như có mắt sau lưng, chủ động nói: “Đại hội thử kiếm lần trước, Hợp Hoan Tông tới gây phiền phức cho Thuần Dương Quan, hỗn chiến một trận, Tang Cảnh Hành và Nguyên Tú Tú tất sẽ có thương tích, không thể nhanh chóng chạy về như vậy, còn lại vài tên tiểu lâu la không đáng nhắc đến. Muốn nói tới kẻ có thể khiến ta để vào mắt, Trường An này hiện cũng chỉ còn một tên Tuyết Đình. Lão lừa trọc tự cho mình là Phật Môn chính thống, sĩ diện quá mức, không làm được hành động rình rập sau lưng người khác. Còn Vũ Văn Uân, lúc hắn còn là thái tử, ta cũng từng dạy dỗ hắn. Hắn tự biết không chọc nổi ta, nếu có ý muốn chơi đùa, không có vạn phần nắm chắc, hắn chắc chắn sẽ không dám vọng động. Cho dù có người bẩm báo việc này trước mặt hắn, hắn cũng chỉ có thể mở một mắt nhắm một mắt.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày, như vậy xem ra, Vũ Văn Uân cũng không hẳn là không hề có bản lĩnh. Chỉ là vừa mới đăng cơ đã đem cả nhà mấy thúc thúc diệt bỏ, hành vi cỡ này thật sự khiến người ta run sợ.

Yến Vô Sư dường như lại một lần nữa phát hiện tâm tư của hắn, nói: “Vũ Văn Uân trọng dụng phật Môn, lại đem cả Hợp Hoan Tông cũng kéo vào, chứng tỏ không muốn để Phật Môn độc quyền. Từ đó có thể thấy, trên lĩnh vực khống chế bề tôi, phân hóa nắm giữ thế lực hắn vẫn có vài phần bản lĩnh, nếu không cũng không thể giả trang trước mặt Vũ Văn Ung nhiều năm như vậy mà không bị phế. Nhưng bản lãnh của hắn cũng chỉ được đến thế. Nếu như Vũ Văn Ung chịu nghe lời ta, chọn Vũ Văn Hiến làm người kế thừa, Chu triều ít nhất có thể đảm bảo ba đời vững chãi.”

Thẩm Kiều không ngờ Yến Vô Sư còn từng kiến nghị điều này với Vũ Văn Ung. Cũng khó trách sau khi Vũ Văn Uân lên ngôi lập tức liền ra tay với Hoán Nguyệt Tông, có lẽ là hận chết Yến Vô Sư. Đáng tiếc sự thông minh của vị hoàng đế này lại không được dùng trên chính sự, động đến người không nên động rồi.

Trước mắt phía bắc có Đột Quyết, phía nam có Nam triều. Cả phương bắc đều do tiên đế đánh được, phàm là một hoàng đế bình thường, cho dù không nghĩ tới chuyện sớm ngày nhất thống thiên hạ, cũng không làm ra cái hành vi nhường ngôi cho nhi tử, sau đó chính mình leo lên làm thái thượng hoàng. Thời điểm Thẩm Kiều ở trấn Tây Ninh, đều nghe nói hoàng đế đang rầm rộ xây dựng lại hoàng cung làm lâm viên, mang theo phi tần cung nữ tuyên dâm giữa ban ngày. Nếu như Vũ Văn Ung ở dưới Cửu Tuyền biết được nhi tử đem tâm huyết mấy chục năm thức khuya dậy sớm của mình đạp cho nát bét như vậy, có khi còn tức đến sống lại.

Yến Vô Sư lại nói: “Tuy rằng Vũ Văn Hiến quá mềm yếu, nhưng khả năng điều quân dẫn binh của hắn cũng có, cho dù không thể kế thừa chí nguyện của Vũ Văn Ung, cũng không đến nỗi đem gia nghiệp phá nát. Chỉ đáng tiếc Vũ Văn Ung cuối cùng cũng không thoát được trói buộc phàm tục, ngôi vị hoàng đế nhất định phải do nhi tử kế thừa. Tầm nhìn hạn hẹp nông cạn, một đời lao lực, bị con ruột giết chết, tâm huyết hóa thành hư không, đúng là tự làm bậy thì không thể sống mà!”

Y không hề có chút tâm ý kính trọng đặc biệt gì với tiên đế, há miệng khen chê tự do. Nếu đổi thành người khác, đã sớm bị hù chết rồi, mà Thẩm Kiều lại chỉ không nhịn được mà âm thầm lườm một cái, lòng nói chính ngươi lúc trước không phải còn bị mấy đại cao thủ vây công trong vương thành Thổ Cốc Hồn đến mức vỡ đầu, suýt chút nữa ô hô ai tai rồi. Nói Vũ Văn Ung nông cạn, chính ngươi thì anh minh chỗ nào?

Yến Vô Sư cũng không quay đầu lại, trêu tức nói: “A Kiều, không ngờ chính nhân quân tử như ngươi, lại cũng học được cái tật xấu trước mặt không nói, sau lưng lại âm thầm oán thán này, vậy là không tốt!”

Thẩm Kiều biết y muốn chọc mình nói chuyện, cho nên miệng càng ngậm chặt chẽ như trai ngọc.

Đang lúc nói chuyện, hai người đã đi xuyên qua đình, tiến vào hậu viện.

Thẩm Kiều không biết y mang mình tới đây với dụng ý gì, nhưng thấy trang hoàng cỏ cây chung quanh, cũng không vì chuyện chủ nhân không có nhà mà ngổn ngang nghiêng ngả, trái lại vô cùng ngay ngắn thẳng hàng, có thể thấy thường ngày hẳn là có người đến quản lý. Nhưng giấy niêm phong và xích sắt đều chưa từng có dấu hiệu bị chạm qua, trong chuyện này có rất nhiều sâu xa.

Yến Vô Sư đẩy một cửa phòng trong số đó, bên trong vốn phải không có bóng người, lại đã từ lâu có mấy người đang ngồi.

Thấy hai người đi đến, mấy người kia đều vội vàng đứng dậy tiếp đón. Người đứng giữa kia lại tiến lên vài bước, chắp tay: “Nghe nói thời gian này Yến tông chủ ở bên ngoài gặp phải không ít biến cố, chỉ là ta không phải người trong giang hồ, không giúp được chút gì. May mà ngươi vẫn bình yên vô sự, ta cũng coi như yên tâm rồi.”

Lại quay ra chào hỏi Thẩm Kiều: “Thần thái phi dương ngày đó của Thẩm đạo tôn, đến nay vẫn còn dư âm khó quên. Thời gian này bách tính Trường An đều nhắc đến chuyện này, hiện giờ nhìn thấy, phong thái càng hơn năm xưa a!”

Người nọ là người quen cũ, Thẩm Kiều đương nhiên nhận ra. Huống hồ Yến Vô Sư đã sớm nói tới, hắn đã có chuẩn bị tâm lý, lúc này cũng chắp tay cười nói: “Tùy quốc công khách khí rồi. Nghe nói ngày đó khi ta mang Thất lang rời kinh, Tùy quốc công đã âm thầm giúp đỡ nhiều lần, cho nên chúng ta mới có thể bình an thoát hiểm. Việc này bần đạo còn chưa từng nói câu cám ơn với Tùy Quốc công.”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên thẳng thắn nở nụ cười: “Cũng chỉ là nhấc tay chi lao, không đáng nhớ đến!”

Hắn giới thiệu với Thẩm Kiều người xuất hiện cùng với mình: “Vị này chính là nội sử đại phu Trịnh Dịch.”

Còn một vị nữa không cần giới thiệu, cũng là người quen cũ —— đại đệ tử của Yến Vô Sư, Biên Duyên Mai. Lúc Yến Vô Sư vào cửa, hắn đã sớm tiến lên hành lễ, thấy Thẩm Kiều nhìn sang, cũng mỉm cười chắp tay chào hỏi.

Với ngạo khí của Yến Vô Sư, có thể hạ thấp tư thái, làm vẻ ôn hòa với Phổ Lục Như Kiên: “Lúc ta ở bên ngoài có thu được tin của đại lang, nói ngươi ở bên này xảy ra chút phiền phức.”

Mọi người chia nhay ngồi xuống, Phổ Lục Như Kiên cười khổ: “Phải, quả thật là có chút phiền phức, ta suy nghĩ đã lâu vẫn không tìm được cách nào, chỉ có thể mạo muội quấy rầy Yến tông chủ.”

Bản lĩnh trị quốc của Vũ Văn Uân không cao, tâm thuật đế vương lại chơi đến giỏi không ai bằng. Từ sau khi giết chết vài vị thúc thúc, hắn liền đem chủ ý đánh lên người các thần tử. Người đầu tiên bị hắn để ý chính là nhạc phụ của mình, Tùy quốc công Phổ Lục Như Kiên.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên không phải Vũ Văn Hiến, tất nhiên không chịu ngồi yên chờ chết. Hoặc là nói hắn đã sớm có tâm làm phản, thấy hoàng đế như Vũ Văn Uân, không cam nguyện cúi đầu xưng thần, vì vậy ngoài mặt kính cẩn, trên thực tế đã âm thầm chuẩn bị đủ thứ. Đầu tiên là liên hệ với trong quân, nghĩ cách đem thế lực còn sót lại của Vũ Văn Hiến thu hết vào tay —— Vũ Văn Hiến chết rồi, những người trung thành với hắn bị hoàng đế nghi kỵ chèn ép, ngày ngày hoang mang lo sợ, thấy Phổ Lục Như Kiên vươn cành ô liu*, tất nhiên vội vàng nhận lấy. Qua sự lôi kéo của Phổ Lục Như Kiên, trong triều có không ít người ngả về phía hắn, trở thành thành viên nòng cốt cho hắn. Trịnh Dịch này chính là một trong số đó.

* _Vươn cành ô liu: có ý lôi kéo_

Nhưng Vũ Văn Uân cũng không phải hoàn toàn không biết. Nữ nhi của Phổ Lục Như Kiên ở trong cung làm hoàng hậu. Vũ Văn Uân không bắt được nhược điểm bên ngoài của Phổ Lục Như Kiên, cho nên thái độ với hoàng hậu ngày càng ác liệt, hơi một tí liền chửi rủa áp chế, vài lần lấy cái chết uy hiếp. May mà thê tử Độc Cô thị của Phổ Lục Như Kiên vào cung cầu xin, mới có thể trở về từ cõi chết.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên than thở: “Trước đó vài ngày, sinh nhật hoàng hậu, bệ hạ không có ý làm lớn, chỉ ban thưởng vài thứ, lại cho phép người vào cung thăm viếng. Vì trong cung có người truyền lời, nói hoàng hậu muốn gặp huynh đệ, chuyết kinh* liền dẫn trưởng tử và thứ tử vào cung chúc thọ. Ai ngờ vừa thấy hoàng hậu, chuyết kinh đã bị mượn cớ dẫn đi, lúc qua về liền được thông báo là hoàng hậu nhớ huynh đệ, muốn lưu hai người họ lại dùng cơm. Chuyết kinh cầu kiến không được, khổ sở cầu xin bệ hạ, lại bị đuổi ra khỏi cung. Từ sau lần đó, ta cũng chưa từng thấy hoàng hậu và khuyển tử. Dùng mọi biện pháp, bệ hạ cũng không chịu thả người. Hiện giờ cũng không biết chúng còn sống hay đã chết.

* _Chuyết kinh: Một cách gọi vợ thời xưa_

Nói cách khác, hai nhi tử và một nhi nữ của Phổ Lục Như Kiên đều bị Vũ Văn Uân tóm lấy làm con tin.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên có năm nhi tử, lớn nhất, chính là đứa được đưa vào cung kia, hiện giờ cũng chỉ mới chín tuổi.

Nói tới chố này, sắc mặt hắn đầy hoảng loạn, tâm tình thương con hiện rõ trên mặt: “Ta dùng mọi biện pháp, cho dù là mềm mỏng cầu xin, bệ hạ cũng không chịu thả người, miệng nói nhất định là khuyển tử muốn ở lại trong cung làm bạn với hoàng hậu. Trong cung có Tuyết Đình thiền sư tọa trấn, cao thủ như mây. Dùng võ lực, ta thực sự không chắc có thể làm thương tới nhi tử nhi nữ hay không. Không ngờ Vũ Văn Uân đột nhiên muốn gây khó dễ, lại còn dùng thủ đoạn như vậy, ta thực sự bất đắc dĩ, chỉ có thể nhờ cậy Yến tông chủ!”

Trong phòng yên tĩnh tới mức có thể nghe thấy tiếng kim rơi, Yến Vô Sư khẽ mỉm cười, ung dung thoải mái nói: “Ta nói câu này không được êm tai cho lắm, Tùy quốc công hiện giờ đều đã chuẩn bị tốt mọi chuyện, coi như không có hai đứa nhi tử này, vẫn còn ba đứa nữa, kỳ thực không hề ảnh hưởng tới đại cục. Chỉ cần ngươi bất vi sở động, Vũ Văn Uân cũng không thể dùng cái này để uy hiếp ngươi.”


	110. Chapter 110

Lời này rất có phong cách lương bạc vô tình của Yến Vô Sư. Ý trên mặt chữ, từ cổ chí kim, người đạt thành đại nghiệp, ngay cả phụ mẫu cũng có thể vứt bỏ, huynh đệ cũng có thể coi như không có, huống hồ là nhi tử nhi nữ chứ. Với lại nếu Phổ Lục Như Kiên mất đi hai đứa con trai này, dưới gối cũng còn ba đứa nữa mà. Huống hồ hiện tại Phổ Lục Như Kiên còn đang lúc tráng niên, sinh thêm một hai người nữa cũng không tính là khó, không cần phải vì chuyện hai đứa nhi tử ở trong tay Vũ Văn Uân mà bị bó tay bó chân, nên làm cái gì thì cứ làm cái đó.

Đối với lời này, mặc dù Thẩm Kiều không ủng hộ, nhưng cũng không cảm thấy kỳ quái và bất ngờ. Bởi vì hắn hiểu rõ Yến Vô Sư, đối phương quả thực là người như vậy. Ngược lại, đoạn thời gian này Yến Vô Sư đối xử với hắn có chút đặc thù, mới là quỷ dị khác thường đấy.

Ở trong này, ngoại trừ Thẩm Kiều ra, còn có Trịnh Dịch và Biên Duyên Mai. Biên Duyên Mai là đồ đệ của Yến Vô Sư, người trong Ma Môn, làm việc đều xảo quyệt khó đoán như nhau, cho nên cũng sẽ không cảm thấy lời nói này có gì không ổn. Trịnh Dịch có thể bị Phổ Lục Như Kiên dẫn dụ trở thành bằng hữu tâm phúc, đương nhiên cũng không phải loại lương thiện gì. Mặc dù hắn không lên tiếng, nhưng cũng biểu lộ vẻ tán đồng đối với lời nói của Yến Vô Sư.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên cười khổ: “Tuy nói người làm việc lớn không câu nệ tiểu tiết, nhưng cốt nhục chí thân, làm sao có thể dứt bỏ dễ dàng như vậy? Hán cao tổ có thể nói với Hạng Võ xin một chén thịt cha, nhưng ta thì không làm được. Nếu như ngay cả thân sinh cốt nhục của mình ta cũng có thể vứt bỏ không quan tâm, chỉ sợ Yến tông chủ cũng không nhìn lọt mắt ta đâu?”

* _Chú thích: Ttong thời kỳ Hán Sở tranh hùng, có lần Tây Sở Bá Vương Hạng Võ bắt được cha Lưu Bang (Hán cao tổ). Khi ấy Hạng Võ đẩy cha Lưu Bang ra trước toàn quân và nói: “Nếu ngươi không rút quân ta sẽ phanh thây cha ngươi!”. Thì Lưu Bang đã không chút do dự đáp rằng: “Hai chúng ta từng kết nghĩa huynh đệ, cha ta cũng là cha ngươi. Nếu ngươi nhất định muốn nấu thịt cha mình, thì nhớ phần ta một chén”._

Lời này nói ra có phần cao minh, rõ ràng là nhờ Yến Vô Sư hỗ trợ cứu nhi tử nhi nữ của mình, lại để cho người ta ấn tượng mình có tình có nghĩa. Muốn làm hoàng đế, người có lòng dạ mềm yếu như Vũ Văn Hiến tất không thể thành đại sự. Nhưng nếu giống như Câu Tiễn thỏ khôn chết chó săn nấu, cũng khiến người khác lạnh lòng. Đây là định tâm hoàn mà Phổ Lục Như Kiên chuẩn bị cho bọn họ, ám chỉ sau này mình sẽ không phải kẻ vong ân.

Thẩm Kiều có chút hiểu ra vì sao Yến Vô Sư lại đổi sang nâng đỡ cho Phổ Lục Như Kiên.

Yến Vô Sư nở nụ cười, cũng không dây dưa truy cứu vấn đề thêm nữa, trực tiếp hỏi: “Ngươi khẳng định bọn họ vẫn còn sống trong cung?”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên biết đây là Yến Vô Sư đã đồng ý cứu người, nhanh chóng sắp xếp nâng cao tinh thần: “Cái này thì khẳng định. Hoàng hậu đã âm thầm sai người liều chết truyền tin ra, nói bệ hạ hạn chế khuyển tử ở trong cung hoàng hậu, lại đem hoàng hậu giam lỏng trong điện, cho đến nay đã hơn một tuần. Có lẽ bệ hạ muốn dùng chúng là con tin để áp chế, ép ta không được vọng động.”

Tạo phản không phải là ăn cơm uống nước, Phổ Lục Như Kiên tuy rằng đã bố trí đầy đủ, nhưng rốt cục vẫn không có quyết định. Lần này hoàng đế ép hắn, trái lại lại ép được hắn quyết tâm làm. Chỉ cần có thể cứu nhi tử và nhi nữ ra, nhất định hắn sẽ không nói hai lời mà lập tức phát động cung biến.

Yến Vô Sư: “Cứu nhi tử nhi nữ của ngươi ra, thì phải chuẩn bị cho tốt việc trở mặt với Vũ Văn Uân. Trong cung Vũ Văn Uân có nhân mã của Phật Môn tọa trấn, lại có thêm cả người của Hợp Hoan Tông. Cho dù bọn họ không đánh lại ta, trực tiếp vò mẻ chẳng sợ nứt, giết nhi tử nhi nữ của ngươi cũng không phải việc gì khó.”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên than thở: “Phải, ta cũng đang nghĩ tới chuyện này, trong lòng có chút hoảng loạn, không biết Yến tông chủ có biện pháp gì tốt không?”

Yến Vô Sư trầm ngâm một lát: “Vũ Văn Uân không chịu thả người, nhưng chung quy cũng không thẳng tay trở mặt với các ngươi. Vậy các ngươi mượn cớ vào cung tặng đồ cho nhi tử nhi nữ, rồi tùy thời cứu người, chỉ có một biện pháp này thôi.”

Biên Duyên Mai rất lanh lợi tiếp lời: “Có việc thì để đệ tử làm, sư tôn, đệ tử cải trang giả dạng lẫn vào trong cung một chuyến, tùy thời cứu người ra.”

Nhưng Yến Vô Sư lại lập tức phủ quyết: “Võ công của ngươi vẫn còn yếu kém, đối đầu với Tuyết Đình chỉ có một con đường chết.”

Biên Duyên Mai sờ mũi một cái, ngậm miệng.

Yến Vô Sư: “Vóc người của ta quá làm người ta chú ý, cũng chưa từng luyện xúc cốt công, cho dù cải trang giả dạng, người khác không nhìn ra sơ hở, lão lừa trọc Tuyết Đình cũng có thể lập tức nhìn ra. Ngược lại, muốn cứu người, cũng chỉ có thể tìm người có võ công cao cường, có thể tùy cơ ứng biến, đến lúc đó ta ở ngoài cung tiếp ứng là được.”

Dưới cái nhìn của Phổ Lục Như Kiên, võ công của Biên Duyên Mai đã tính là rất cao, ai ngờ Yến Vô Sư còn nói là chưa đủ, phải cao hơn nữa. Nhưng muốn chuẩn bị giao thủ với Tuyết Đình, vậy thì tất nhiên cần phải là cao thủ cấp độ tông sư. Nhưng cao thủ cấp độ tông sư cũng đâu có phải rau cải trắng, muốn có liền có. Đừng nói là Phổ Lục Như Kiên hiện giờ còn chưa phải là hoàng đế, cho dù hắn làm hoàng đế, đối với cao thủ như vậy cũng phải lễ độ ba phần. Hiện tại trong thời gian ngắn phải đi đâu tìm mới được đây?

Thấy mấy con mắt đều tha thiết rơi trên người mình, Thẩm Kiều thầm than một tiếng, hòa nhã nói: “Bần đạo bất tài, cứu một mạng người công đức vô lượng, cho nên cũng nguyện ý thử một lần. Chỉ là ta không quen thuộc đường trong cung, sau khi tiến vào hai mắt không rõ, đến lúc đó sợ là chưa cứu được người, đã lạc đường rồi.”

Phổ Lục Như kiên mới vừa rồi có nghĩ đến Thẩm Kiều. Nhưng khác với việc kết minh cùng Yến Vô Sư, hắn chưa từng có giao tình sâu nặng gì với Thẩm Kiều. Người ta không mở miệng, hắn cũng không tiện mặt dày đi nhờ cậy. Hiện tại Thẩm Kiều chủ động lên tiếng, hắn tất nhiên là vui mừng không xiết: “Có Thẩm đạo trưởng ra tay, Kiên tự nhiên cầu còn không được. Chỉ là lần vào cung này, nguy cơ trùng trùng, Kiên mặc dù lo lắng người thân, cũng không dám tùy tiện đặt Thẩm đạo trưởng vào nơi nguy hiểm. Nghe nói mùng tám tháng tư là ngày Phật sinh, Tuyết Đình sẽ tới Thanh Lương tự cầu phúc. Thiếu đi hắn, đám người còn lại cũng dễ đối phó hơn. Đến lúc đó ta sẽ phái thêm vài người đi cùng Thẩm đạo trưởng, một là để dẫn đường, hai là để phòng ngừa vạn nhất, cũng coi như có người trợ giúp cho ngài.”

Biên Duyên Mai nói: “Nhiều không bằng chất, để ta dẫn Thẩm đạo trưởng vào cung thôi, đường trong cung ta cũng coi như quen thuộc. Mặt khác phái thêm hai thị nữ nữa là được, Vũ Văn Uân không phải người ngu, nhiều người sẽ khiến hắn sinh nghi.”

Thẩm Kiều gật đầu, tất không hai lời.

Hai bên thương lượng một chút về thời gian địa điểm, từ chỗ làm sao để Phổ Lục Như Kiên xin được ý chỉ thăm viếng, nếu Vũ Văn Uân không đồng ý, lại dùng danh nghĩa mẫu thân của hoàng hậu Độc Cô thị sai người vào cung tặng đồ. Đám người Thẩm Kiều lại hẹn ngày mùng 7 tháng 4 gặp mặt tại phủ Tùy quốc công, sau đó cải trang giả dạng, dùng danh nghĩa phủ Tùy quốc công vào cung thăm viếng hoàng hậu rồi tùy thời cứu người ra.

Việc này thương lượng nhanh chóng, vì đã sớm có người đem tin tức Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều trở lại phủ thiếu sư, không xem lệnh cấm đã xông vào bên trong báo lên, cho nên nơi này không thích hợp ở lâu. Nói xong chính sự, mọi người đều tự mình rời đi. Phổ Lục Như Kiên men theo mật đạo trong phủ thiếu sư ra ngoài, sau đó trở về phủ Tùy quốc công. Biên Duyên Mai thì mang theo Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều tới một trạch viện khác trong thành.

Trạch viện này không phải nơi lúc trước hắn từng ở, mà là một trạch viện Thẩm Kiều chưa từng bao giờ đặt chân tới. Thỏ khôn có ba hang, người trong Ma Môn, đặc biệt là người của Hoán Nguyệt Tông đều thể hiện việc này vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn. Thẩm Kiều hoài nghi Biên Duyên Mai đã sớm lén lút mua lại tám mười trạch viện làm đồ dự bị. Bị phát hiện cái này liền vứt bỏ cái đó, thay đổi trận địa khác. Dù sao lúc trước dựa lưng Vũ Văn Ung, Hoán Nguyệt Tông cũng kiếm lời không ít. Cho dù là hiện tại, Hoán Nguyệt Tông cũng có không ít các cửa hàng buôn bán, bàn về quy mô chưa chắc đã lớn bằng Lục Hợp Bang, nhưng bàn về giàu có, Yến Vô Sư tuyệt đối cũng không kém.

Biên Duyên Mai giới thiệu: “Nơi này là tư gia, treo biển họ Lý, với bên ngoài là trạch viện của một thương nhân. Người trong Hợp Hoan Tông trong thời gian ngắn cũng không tra được tới nơi này, sư tôn và Thẩm đạo trưởng đều có thể yên tâm.”

Hắn không biết hiện giờ quan hệ giữa Thẩm Kiều và sư phụ mình là gì. Nếu nói là bằng hữu, hai người nhìn qua cũng không giống. Hơn nữa với cái tính tình kia của sư phụ mình, ngay cả đệ nhất thiên hạ muốn làm bằng hữu của y cũng chưa chắc y đã muốn, chớ đừng nói là Thẩm Kiều. Biên Duyên Mai vẫn còn nhớ, lúc trước sư phụ mình luôn mang theo Thẩm Kiều bên người, cũng chỉ vì muốn tìm chút việc vui cho mình, cũng không thể coi là có tình nghĩa gì.

Sức quan sát của Biên Duyên Mai so với sư đệ Ngọc Sinh Yên nhạy cảm hơn nhiều, tất nhiên cũng có thể nhìn ra Yến Vô Sư đối xử với Thẩm Kiều có chỗ khác biệt. So với ngày trước thì khác biệt rất lớn, nhưng cụ thể là khác biệt ở đâu, hắn cũng không thể nói rõ được —— cho dù là vắt hết óc, hắn cũng không thể nghĩ sư phụ mình lại có loại ý nghĩ kia. Chỉ vì tuy Thẩm Kiều tao nhã tuấn mỹ, nhưng nhìn kiểu nào cũng không giống với hạng nam sủng nịnh bợ người, chứ đừng nói tới bảng xếp hạng cao thủ thiên hạ vừa được Lưu Ly Cung công bố. Thẩm đạo trưởng bước lên mười vị trí đầu, hỏi thiên hạ ai dám có ý đồ xấu với một cao thủ cấp độ tông sư chứ?

Yến Vô Sư lại dám.

Mà Biên Duyên Mai trăm ngàn lần không nghĩ được sư phụ mình lại dám.

Bất kể nói thế nào, nếu Yến Vô Sư đã có vài phần kính trọng với Thẩm Kiều, người tinh tường như Biên Duyên Mai, tất nhiên cũng không thể thất lễ với Thẩm Kiều. Càng không cần nói tới, tuy rằng tác phong làm việc không chừa thủ đoạn của hắn được kế thừa từ sư phụ, nhưng sâu trong lòng đối với người như Thẩm Kiều vẫn có vài phần kính trọng nể phục. Phải biết rằng, thiên hạ này, chân tiểu nhân và ngụy quân tử có rất nhiều, lại càng không thiếu đám quân tử nhìn qua thì đạo đức đầy mình, nhưng kỳ thực khi đối mặt với mê hoặc lại chẳng thể nào giữ được chính mình. Hắn mang thân phận người giang hồ, lại lăn lộn nhiều năm trong triều đình Bắc Chu, gặp qua hàng vạn loại người. Người như Thẩm Kiều, thật sự có thể xưng tụng một câu ngôn hành như một, tri hành hợp nhất*.

_* Ngôn hành như một, tri hành hợp nhất: Lời nói hành động giống nhau, nhận thức hành động như nhau._

Đang nói chuyện, phủ Tùy quốc công bí mật phái người mang đồ đến tặng, hơn nữa còn chỉ đích danh Thẩm Kiều.

Hoán Nguyệt Tông vừa kết minh cùng Tùy quốc công, cho nên nơi này tất nhiên cũng báo cho đối phương biết, thuận tiện có thể liên lạc bất cứ lúc nào.

Thẩm Kiều không hiểu vì sao, đợi mở ống trúc, rút đồ vật bên trong ra nhìn, không khỏi khẽ ồ lên một tiếng.

Yến Vô Sư ở bên cạnh cũng nhìn lướt qua, lại cười nói: “Phổ Lục Như Kiên cũng coi như là người biết điều.”

Thứ đồ này, chính là một trong năm tàn quyền “Chu Dương Sách”, vốn phải nằm trong nội cung Bắc Chu kia.

Quyền “Chu Dương Sách” này, Yến Vô Sư đã từng xem qua, nhưng khi đó y đã ý thức được nội dung trong đó cùng với đường lối tu luyện “Phượng Lân Nguyên Điển” không hợp, cho nên vẫn chưa hoàn toàn nhớ kỹ toàn bộ nội dung. Sau đó đối với Thẩm Kiều có thêm chút tâm tư, tất nhiên cũng đem nội dung đại khái mình nhớ được nói lại cho hắn. Chỉ là dù sao đó cũng không giống như có thể cầm bản hoàn chỉnh trong tay. Đến lúc này, năm quyển “Chu Dương Sách”, ngoại trừ một quyển nằm trong Thiên Nhai Tông kia, Thẩm Kiều đã nắm được hết.

Tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách: tuy rằng quý giá, nhưng Vũ Văn Uân cũng không phải người luyện võ, ngày đó sau khi giết chết phụ thân bằng thuốc độc, cung đình cũng trải qua một hồi biến động. Hắn cũng không rảnh đi để ý một thứ đồ vật như thế. Phổ Lục Như Kiên dựa vào thân phận vốn có, bảo nữ nhi nhân dịp trong cung biến loạn, không khó lấy được vật này. Sau lần đó, hắn vẫn luôn giữ lại tàn quyển, cho tới bây giờ mới đưa cho Thẩm Kiều.

Một phần lễ trọng như vậy đưa tới, Thẩm Kiều đương nhiên phải nhận ân tình của hắn. Bởi vì Phổ Lục Như Kiên rất biết làm người, không đợi sau khi chuyện thành mới tặng lễ, mà là đưa tàn quyển tới trước, tỏ rõ chính mình tin tưởng nhân cách quân tử thẳng thắn của Thẩm Kiều, đã hứa tất không nuốt lời.

Lần này, dù cho trong cung hung hiểm cỡ nào, Thẩm Kiều cũng phải đi một chuyến, hơn nữa còn là cam tâm tình nguyện.

Cho nên Yến Vô Sư mới nói Phổ Lục Như Kiên là kẻ thức thời, biết cách làm người.

Thẩm Kiều bừng tỉnh: “Lúc trước ngươi nói gặp Phổ Lục Như Kiên sẽ có lợi ích lớn, chính là nói chuyện này sao? Ngươi đã sớm đoán được Phổ Lục Như Kiên sẽ đem tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” giao cho ta?”

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười: “Ta cũng không phải thần tiên, làm sao đoán trước được. Nhưng tàn quyển ở trong tay Phổ Lục Như Kiên, ta cũng biết, nếu hắn muốn nhờ ngươi hỗ trợ, ít nhất cũng phải dâng lên thành ý mới được. Hiện giờ công lực của ngơi có hi vọng khôi phục, chỉ là Chu Dương Sách nhất mạch tương thừa*, nếu như thiếu phần nội dung nào, chung quy cũng không hay, nói không chừng sẽ gặp phải cửa ải nào khó qua trong đó, đối với chuyện tu hành cũng không thuận lợi. Cho nên coi như không có chuyện lần này, ta cũng sẽ từ trong tay hắn lấy tàn quyển tới cho ngươi.”

_*Nhất mạch tương thừa: Nội dung liên quan nhau_

Thẩm Kiều không nhịn được liếc mắt nhìn y.

Yến Vô Sư đối tốt với một người, có thể tốt đến mức đem bảo bối toàn thiên hạ nâng đến trước mặt đối phương, hơn nữa còn thẳng thắn nói cho đối phương biết: Ta nguyện ý làm như thế.

Thấy Thẩm Kiều nhìn về phía mình, Yến Vô Sư khẽ mỉm cười: “A Kiều không cần cảm động như vậy, nội dung trong này, ta cũng đã sớm nói qua với ngươi. Động tác này của Phổ Lục Như Kiên, cùng lắm cũng chỉ là thêm hoa trên gấm. Chờ ta, lần tới tặng ngươi thứ tốt hơn, ngươi lại cảm động cũng không muộn a!”

Thẩm Kiều thực sự vì độ mặt dầy của người nọ mà cười ngất. Hắn vội vàng thu hồi tầm mắt, chỉ lo Yến Vô Sư lại nói thêm câu gì đáng sợ.

Đợi đến ngày mùng 7 tháng 4 hôm đó, Yến Vô Sư cùng Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai đúng hẹn tới phủ Tủy quốc công.

Trước đó, Phổ Lục Như Kiên đã sớm dâng tấu thỉnh cầu cho Độc Cô thị vào cung thăm viếng nữ nhi. Việc này quả nhiên bị hoàng đế từ chối. Phổ Lục Như Kiên liền dâng một tấu chương khác lên, nói mặc dù Độc Cô thị không thể tự mình vào cung thăm viếng hoàng hậu, nhưng mẫu tử tình thâm, hy vọng có thể mang chút đồ ăn trong nhà vào cung tặng cho hoàng hậu, cũng coi như một chút tâm ý tưởng niệm nữ nhi của người làm mẹ này.

Có lẽ là hoàng đế vẫn không hy vọng đem cả nhà Tùy quốc công vào cung giam lỏng, cho nên liền đáp ứng.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên chọn hai tỳ nữ thông minh có khả năng, chuẩn bị đi cùng Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai vào cung một chuyến.

Mắt thấy trang phục chuẩn bị cho mình vào cung, Thẩm Kiều hiếm khi đen mặt, chất vấn Yến Vô Sư: “Tại sao ngươi không nói với ta phải nam phẫn nữ trang?”

Yến Vô Sư kinh ngạc hỏi ngược lại: “Nam nhân bên ngoài làm sao có thể tùy tiện vào cung, lại còn là hậu cung. Ta tưởng ngươi đã sớm biết rồi chứ!”

Thẩm Kiều nghẹn lời.

Hắn cảm thấy nhất định là Yến Vô Sư còn ghi hận chuyện lúc trước mình bắt y mặc nữ trang, chỉ là người ta có lý do đường hoàng như vậy, hắn căn bản không có cách nào phản bác.

Biên Duyên Mai còn an ủi hắn: “Không sao, ta cũng phải đổi nữ trang mà.”

Việc đã đến mước này, nếu đã đồng ý với người ta, tất nhiên không thể đổi ý. Thẩm Kiều đành phải nhận mệnh, tùy ý để mấy thị nữ đổi xiêm y cho mình, sau đó bôi bôi trát trát lên mặt.

Thị nữ hóa trang cho hắn không phải thị nữ thông thường, mà là nữ đệ tử trong Hoán Nguyệt Tông do Biên Duyên Mai mang tới, với khả năng dịch dung hóa trang khá là tâm đắc.

Lúc trước Thẩm Kiều cho rằng dịch dung đều phải giống như Hoắc Tây Kinh trực tiếp đắp một tấm da người lên mặt, sau đó dùng thêm bí pháp. Mà Biên Duyên Mai lại nói cho hắn biết cũng không hẳn đều là như vậy.

“Thuật đổi mặt của Hoắc Tây Kinh kia, nhất định phải đem da người bào chế với vô số dược liệu, sau đó dùng bí pháp luyện chế thêm, không tới nửa năm một năm không thấy được hiệu quả. Thứ nhất hiện giờ chúng ta không có thời gian như thế, thứ hai loại bí pháp kia ta cũng không biết rõ, thứ ba mặt nạ cũng không phải cứ dựa theo viền mặt là dán vào được, mà cần phải chú ý rất nhiều. Nếu như có chút vết tích, rất dễ bị người ta nhìn ra sơ hở, vậy cũng coi như không. Cho nên chẳng bằng đổi một biện pháp khác.”

Thị nữ đang bôi trát cho Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Đạo trưởng vốn đã anh tuấn đẹp đẽ, chỉ hơi thoáng tân trang lại, đã có thể biến thành mỹ nhân nghiêng nước nghiêng thành rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều nghi hoặc: “Nam tử có hầu kết, nữ tử không có. Cổ áo cao thế nào cũng không thể che được. Người có tâm liếc nhìn một cái liền có thể nhận ra, cái này thì phải che giấu thế nào?”

Thị nữ cười ha ha nói: “Đạo trưởng cứ giao cho chúng ta là được.”

Biên Duyên Mai ở bên cạnh còn nhắc nhở bọn họ: “Đừng làm cho Thẩm đạo trưởng đẹp quá, nhỡ đâu bị hoàng đế coi trọng thì nguy rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Thị nữ bật cười: “Vậy chúng ta cũng không có cách nào, dù che giấu cỡ nào cũng không che được phong thái của bản thân đạo trưởng, cùng lắm chỉ có thể hóa trang cho bình thường xuống một chút!”

Chuẩn bị xong mặt cùng cổ, các nàng liền lấy hai bộ thị nữ trong phủ Tùy quốc công tới đưa cho Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai.

Tất cả chuẩn bị xong xuôi, Thẩm Kiều thấy mặt mũi có chút khó chịu, trái lại thần sắc của Biên Duyên Mai vẫn trấn định như thường, còn có tâm trêu đùa học theo những thị nữ kia nhấc tay tạo kiểu lan hoa chỉ lên che miệng, nở nụ cười: “Thẩm tỷ tỷ, ngươi thấy ta có đẹp không nha?”

Thẩm Kiều giật giật khóe miệng.


	111. Chapter 111

Dù là Yến Vô Sư thường thấy mỹ nhân, nhưng đột nhiên nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều phẫn nữ trang, cũng khó tránh khỏi cảm thấy kinh diễm khó tả.

Đây là ý niệm đầu tiên.

Cái ý niệm thứ hai là: Ánh mắt của bản tọa đúng là quá tốt.

Trong việc dịch dung, cần chú ý rất nhiều, trừ phi trực tiếp đổi da mặt như Hoắc Tây Kinh, bằng không tuyệt đối không thể đột nhiên mà thay đổi hoàn toàn, cho nên sau khi Thẩm Kiều đổi sang nữ trang, khuôn mặt đại khái vẫn không khác trước quá nhiều. Mà thị nữ Hoán Tuyệt Tông tay nghề tuyệt diệu, chỉnh sửa lại một vài chi tiết nhỏ, làm cho đường viền khuôn mặt trở nên nhu hòa nữ tính hơn. Nhìn như vậy, cho dù có người quen biết Thẩm Kiều lúc trước, cũng khó mà nhận ra hắn được.

Mà Thẩm Kiều vốn cũng rất dễ nhìn, hiện giờ đổi sang nữ trang, tất nhiên chỉ càng thêm xuất sắc. Cho dù Thẩm Kiều mặc xiêm y thị nữ, trên đầu không hề cắm một chút kim ngân bảo thạch nào, vẫn như trước có thể khiến cho người ta chỉ liếc qua đã chú ý tới.

Yến Vô Sư cũng phát hiện vấn đề này: “Làm cho mặt hắn vàng đi một chút.”

Chỉ chốc lát sau, mặt và cổ Thẩm Kiều đều trở nên u ám vàng vọt, cuối cùng cũng coi như che đậy được ba phần động lòng người. Thị nữ rất cẩn thận, ngay cả màu da hai tay cũng thay đổi, tránh để người khác nhìn ra bất thường.

Biên Duyên Mai và Thẩm Kiều đều là nam nhân, cũng không dùng xúc cốt công, sau khi giả trang nữ nhân, vóc người vẫn cao gầy như trước, trở nên chói mắt quá mức. Phổ Lục Như Kiên cũng rất cẩn thận, đặc biệt chọn từ trong phủ ra hai thị nữ cũng có vóc người cao gầy tương tự. Nữ tử phương bắc vốn khá cao, người như vậy cũng khá dễ tìm. Tuy rằng so với mấy người Biên Duyên Mai vẫn thấp hơn nửa cái đầu, nhưng sau khi lót đế giày vào, chênh lệch chiều cao cũng không hiện quá rõ nữa. Người ngoài nhìn vào chỉ cho rằng bốn thị nữ vào cung này có vóc người hơi cao một chút, mà sẽ không quá chú ý đến hai người Biên Thẩm.

An bài xong tất cả, đến canh giờ tiến cung, Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai liền nâng mấy thứ phủ Tùy quốc công chuẩn bị cho hoàng hậu, cùng hai thị nữ khác đi vào trong cung.

Kỳ thực Thẩm Kiều không quá lo lắng cho an nguy của mình. Với võ công của hắn, chỉ cần không chính diện giao tranh với Tuyết Đình, cho dù bị cấm quân trùng trùng vây nhốt trong cung, muốn một mình thoát hiểm vẫn là có thể. Nhưng nếu như còn phải mang theo hai tiểu công tử và một hoàng hậu, vậy quá khó rồi. Nếu như có sai lầm gì, cho dù Phổ Lục Như Kiên không trách tội Thẩm Kiều, Thẩm Kiều cũng tự nhận thấy một đời thanh danh như nước chảy ngược, không còn mặt mũi tiếp tục sống trên giang hồ.

Lòng suy tính đi suy tính lại, vào một khắc đặt chân đi vào cửa cung kia, trên mặt hắn không chút biểu lộ, nhưng kỳ thực đã bắt đầu tính toán con đường nào xuất cung ngắn nhất.

“Đừng nhìn nữa.” Biên Duyên Mai tất nhiên là biết hắn đang suy nghĩ điều gì, đôi môi khẽ động, dùng thuật truyền âm âm thầm nói: “Vũ Văn Uân tấn phong năm hoàng hậu, tuy rằng vị hoàng hậu chúng ta muốn cứu này là đại hoàng hậu trong cung, nhưng do nàng không được sủng ái, cho nên vẫn luôn ở tại cung điện phía tây bắc. Từ nơi đó đến đây, phải đi một đoạn đường rất dài.”

Thẩm Kiều cũng dùng thuật truyền âm bí mật trả lời: “Không phải hoàng cung có tới bốn cửa sao, nếu đi từ đó tới cửa cung phía bắc thì sao?”

Biên Duyên Mai: “Cửa cung phía bắc xưa nay không mở, tường thành lại rất cao. Chúng ta tất nhiên có thể tự mình nhảy qua, nhưng mang theo hai ba người, khó tránh khỏi có chút bó tay bó chân. Thủ hạ của Vũ Văn Uân đều là cao thủ, cũng không phải loại ăn không ngồi rồi gì. Đến lúc đó chỉ cần người bên hắn bắn cung tới, sau đó vây công chúng ta lại, thì có chạy đằng trời.”

Thẩm Kiều hơi nhíu mày.

Từ trước khi ra ngoài, bọn họ đã từ thảo luận ra biện pháp tốt nhất là: Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai khi thấy hoàng hậu, lập tức đem thị vệ canh cửa đánh ngất, sau đó mang theo hoàng hậu và hai nhi tử của Phổ Lục Như Kiên cùng nhau rời đi. Nếu như dọc đường có thể tránh được vệ binh đi tuần và cao thủ canh phòng, đến cửa cung tất có người đến tiếp ứng, lúc đó coi như an toàn.

Không còn con tin trong tay, ở bên kia Phổ Lục Như Kiên lập tức có thể phát động cung biến. Hiện tại Tuyết Đình đang ở Thanh Lương tự, sẽ do Yến Vô Sư tới ngăn cản. Tang Cảnh Hành và Nguyên Tú Tú không có mặt ở kinh thành, Hợp Hoan Tông như rắn mất đầu, chính là cơ hội trời cho. Phổ Lục Như Kiên đã sớm âm thầm nắm giữ quân coi giữ kinh thành. Nếu có thể nhất cử thành công*, từ đó giang sơn đổi chủ, đất trời đổi sang trang mới.

* _Nhất cử thành công: Một lần làm liền thắng luôn_

Nhưng kế hoạch thì rất đẹp, hiện thực lại quá phiền phức. Kế hoạch có cẩn thận đến đâu đều có chỗ sơ hở, huống hồ lần này việc xảy ra quá gấp, biến số trong đó có quá nhiều, có thể thành công hay không, chỉ có trời mới biết.

Đương nhiên, cho dù vạn nhất Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai không cứu được người, tất nhiên là vì đã kinh động đến Vũ Văn Uân, đến lúc đó Phổ Lục Như Kiên cũng sẽ vấn phát động cung biến, nhưng nếu thế cũng coi như đi ngược với ý định vào cung cứu người của bọn họ.

Chỉ là việc đã đến nước này, lo trước lo sau cũng vô ích. Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai đi theo sau hai thị nữ, xuyên qua tầng tầng cung điện, từng bước đi về điện Thanh Ninh chỗ ở của Phổ Lục Như thị.

Nội hoạn dẫn bọn họ đi đến của điện Thanh Ninh, trưng ra khuôn mặt già nua thờ ơ cười nói: “Hoàng hậu nương nương ở bên trong, trước khi mấy vị tiến vào, kính xin mở mấy thứ đồ này ra, để thị vị đến kiểm tra một lần.”

Trên thực tế, lúc ở cửa cung cũng đã kiểm tra qua một lần, nếu không bọn họ cũng không được vào cung. Nhưng hoàng đế chán ghét Phổ Lục Như thị, người trong cung có mắt đều sẽ theo đó bỏ đá xuống giếng. Nơi nào có người thì việc trèo cao đạp thấp cũng không tính là mới mẻ.

Hai thị nữ từng theo chân Độc Cô thị vào cung mấy lần, thấy thế liền tiến lên một bước, đem túi thêu nặng trịch nhét vào trong tay nội hoạn: “Một chút tâm ý, gửi ngài dùng trà, xin đừng ghét bỏ nó ít ỏi.”

Nội hoạn sờ sờ đồ vật qua lớp lụa mỏng, không phải kim ngân, là ngọc bội nhưng so với kim ngân còn đáng giá hơn, nụ cười lúc này mới coi như thật hơn một chút, cũng không gọi thị vệ tới kiểm tra nữa: “Sợ là hoàng hậu chờ sốt ruột rồi, các ngươi mau mau vào thôi, nói xong lời cần nói thì ra liền, đừng để chờ lâu.”

Thị nữ dạ một tiếng, cảm ơn nội hoạn, mang theo đám Thẩm Kiều đi vào.

Hoàng hậu nghe nói hoàng đế cho phép người nhà mình vào cung thăm viếng, đã sớm mang theo hai đệ đệ ngồi chờ ở chính điện.

Theo lý thuyết, hoàng hậu là chủ lục cung, muốn người nhà mẹ đẻ vào cung cũng không cần phải thông báo với hoàng đế, nhưng từ sau thời Đại Tấn, lễ nhạc tan vỡ, quy chế hỗn tạp, đến năm Vũ Văn uân này, càng thêm nổi bật, cư nhiên đồng thời lập năm vị hoàng hậu. Phổ Lục Như thị tuy rằng được phân cho địa vị tôn quý nhất, nhưng từ cổ chí kím, ai từng thấy nhiều chuyện như vậy, cho dù là Lưu Thông*, cũng chỉ mới lập có bốn hoàng hậu. Người như Vũ Văn Uân quả thực là xưa nay chưa từng thấy. Phổ Lục Như thị dù sao cũng xuất thân hào môn, cho dù trên mặt không lộ, nhưng trong tâm lý không phải là không uất ức.

* _Lưu Thông: Là Chiêu Vũ Đế hoàng đế thứ ba của nhà Hán thời Thập Lục quốc. Ông có 4 vị hoàng hậu nhưng không phải lập đồng thời như Vũ Văn Uân mà là mất người này thì lập người mới._

Giam lỏng mấy ngày liên tiếp, khiến cho nàng vừa nhìn thấy người nhà mẹ đẻ đến, vành mắt lập tức đỏ lên.

Thị nữ hành lễ nói: “Chủ công và chủ mẫu vô cùng nhớ thương hoàng hậu cùng hai vị công tử, nên đã chuẩn bị chút quần áo đồ ăn, sai chúng thị nữ mang vào cung trình lên.”

Nàng vừa nói vừa làm một động tác tay.

Hoàng hậu lập tức hiểu ra, dẫn bọn họ vào trong nội điện.

“Bên ngoài có người nhìn, nói chuyện nơi này, người ngoài không nghe thấy được, đủ kín đáo. Chắc cha nương có lời muốn nhờ các ngươi chuyển cáo phải không?”

Thị nữ không nói gì, nghiêng người sang bên, nhường ra người đứng sau.

Hoàng hậu vốn thấy bọn họ cúi thấp đầu, ăn mặc cũng không có gì đặc biệt, vẫn chưa lưu ý nhiều, lúc này vừa nhìn, lập tức phát hiện có điều không đúng.

Nhà mẹ đẻ nàng hình như đâu có thị nữ cao như vậy? Nhìn qua tựa như đều cao hơn người trong cung nàng cả một cái đầu.

“Các ngươi là…?”

Biên Duyên Mai không muốn phí lời, đơn giản giới thiệu qua về thân phận của mình và Thẩm Kiều, sau đó đem kế hoạch cứu người nói ra với hoàng hậu.

Hoàng hậu lộ vẻ mặt khó xử: “Như vậy quá nguy hiểm, các ngươi có điều không biết, Tuyết Đình đại sư tuy rằng đã xuất cung, nhưng đồ đệ của hắn vẫn còn ở lại trong cung giảng kinh cho hoàng thượng. Trong cung lại có người của Hợp Hoan Tông, đoạn đường này còn phải mang theo chúng ta, chỉ sợ các vị không đủ sức, hơi có sai lầm sẽ là dã tràng xe cát.”

Nàng không phải người trong giang hồ, gả vào trong cung cũng đã nhiều năm, cho dù biết đến Hoán Nguyệt Tông và Huyền Đô Sơn, cũng thể không biết được võ công của Thẩm Kiều lợi hại đến cỡ nào.

Biên Duyên Mai cũng không rảnh nhiều lời cùng nàng: “Chúng ta nhận ủy thác từ Tùy quốc công, nếu như không có chút chắc chắn nào, làm sao có thể tiến hành.”

Phổ Lục Như thị vẫn còn do dự: “Nhưng những thị nữ này xưa nay cùng ta chung hoạn nạn, lần này chúng ta rời đi, các nàng tất sẽ phải chịu cảnh bị trút giận thay người khác…”

Biên Duyên Mai: “Nghe nói quan hệ giữa điện hạ và Chu hoàng hậu rất tốt. Chúng ta vừa đi, mấy thị nữ thân cận của ngươi có thể lập tức tới cung của Chu hoàng hậu tránh một lát. Hoàng đế nhất định muốn đuổi theo chúng ta, cũng sẽ không nhớ tới chuyện truy tìm mấy thị nữ này.”

Hai đệ đệ của hoàng hậu ngược lại nhận ra Biên Duyên Mai, đã đứng dậy đi tới bên cạnh hắn. Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai mỗi tay ôm một người. Hoàng hậu thấy thế cũng không muốn nói nhiều nữa, nhanh chóng đứng dậy đi theo sau.

Mà đúng lúc đó, thị nữ tâm phúc của hoàng hậu từ ngoài cửa vội vã đi vào, la lên: “Không xong rồi, nương nương, bệ hạ mang người tới đây!”

Hoàng đế ngàn năm vạn năm cũng chả thấy tới một lần, hoàng hậu cũng sững sờ theo.

Vũ Văn Uân đến lúc này, bên người tất nhiên có cao thủ của Hợp Hoan Tông và Phật Môn bầu bạn. Mấy người Thẩm Kiều lại muốn dẫn người ra ngoài cũng không phải chuyện dễ dàng nữa rồi.

Biên Duyên Mai và Thẩm Kiều nhìn nhau, không thể không thay đổi kế hoạch giữa đường.

Hoàng hậu chỉ kịp vội vã bàn giao để hai đệ đệ đừng ra ngoài, Vũ Văn Uân đã mang người đến.

Tính tình Vũ Văn Uân quái lạ, loại quái lạ này có lẽ là vì bị tiên đế nghiêm khắc áp chế quá lâu, đột nhiên được tự do lập tức liền dẫn tới cực đoan, chứ thực sự không còn cách giải thích nào khác. Hoàng hậu Phổ Lục Như thị tính tình tốt đẹp, xử sự công chính, những cung phi bị Vũ Văn Uân ngược đãi xử phạt, nếu có thể giúp nàng đều sẽ vươn tay giúp một cái, nhân duyên trong cung khá tốt, đối với sự nhục mạ của Vũ Văn Uân đều yên lặng nhẫn lại, bình thản như không. Chỉ là một người như vậy cũng chẳng chịu nổi tính tình thay đổi thất thường của Vũ Văn Uân, có thể thấy được vị đế vương này không ra sao đến cỡ nào. Có vết xe đổ của đám người Vũ Văn Hiến, cho dù Phổ Lục Như Kiên không có tâm làm phản, cũng bị hắn làm cho muốn có.

Vì để có thể hưởng lạc thỏa thích mà không cần bị đại thần chen vào can gián, Vũ Văn Uân nhường ngôi cho nhi tử Vũ Văn Xiển, cũng không phải là lên thái thượng hoàng, mà tự phong mình là Thiên Nguyên hoàng đế. Đối với đại thần triều Chu mà nói, loại chuyện kỳ ba này lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy. Mọi người ở ngoài miệng thì không nói, trong lòng cũng khó tránh khỏi cảm thấy vớ vẩn hoang đường.

Bình thường, Vũ Văn Uân cũng rất ít khi tới xem hoàng hậu, một khi thấy liền lập tức mắng nàng xa xả không dừng. Ngày hôm nay, sắc mặt hắn tốt một cách kỳ quặc, còn treo theo cả nụ cười rạng rỡ gió xuân.

Hoàng hậu ra ngoải cửa điện nghênh đón, lại bị Vũ Văn Uân kéo tao đi vào, lại hỏi hai đệ đệ nàng: “Hai tiểu cữu tử ở trong cung thấy quen chứ?”

Đại nhi tử nhà Phổ Lục Như Kiên lúng ta lúng túng không nói, tiểu nhi tử lại lanh lợi hơn chút, kéo tay huynh trưởng hành lễ: “Đa tạ bệ hạ quan tâm, chúng thần đều rất tốt.”

Vũ Văn Uân cười ha ha nói: “Hôm nay Tùy quốc công mang cho các ngươi vật tốt gì vậy?”

Đang nói chuyện, tầm mắt lại lạc tới trên người Thẩm Kiều.

Hoàng hậu: “Đều là chút đồ ăn quần áo, không có gì đáng nói.”

Vũ Văn Uân: “Hoàng Cung cái gì mà không có, phụ thân nàng cũng nhiều chuyện quá rồi, còn muốn sai người từ ngoài cung vào đưa riêng nữa, hay là cảm thấy trẫm ở trong cung bạc đãi các ngươi?”

Hoàng hậu vội nói: “Bê hạ quá lời rồi, chỉ là mấy đệ đệ đều ở lại trong cung với thiếp, chúng từ nhỏ chưa từng rời xa nhà, phụ mẫu trong nhà khó tránh khỏi cưng chiều hơn chút, kính xin bệ hạ chớ trách.”

“Nàng vội cái gì, trẫm cũng không nói là không được, nếu là không được, vậy bọn họ cũng không thể vào cung rồi!” Vũ Văn Uân khẽ cười một tiếng, nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi, ngẩng đầu lên.”

Thẩm Kiều đương nhiên không thể giả vờ như không nghe thấy.

Vũ Văn Uân: “Vừa rồi trẫm cảm thấy viền mặt ngươi khá ổn, tuy rằng màu da có hơi tối, nhưng nếu điều dưỡng tốt, nói không chừng có thể nâng lên một tầng đấy!”

Thẩm Kiều thật sự không nghĩ tới cái miệng xui xẻo của Biên Duyên Mai lại có thể một lời thành thật, chính mình vậy mà lại thật sự bị hoàng đế đùa giỡn!

Nghĩ là nghĩ vậy, nhưng hắn vẫn không nói gì, trên mặt làm ra bộ dạng hoảng sợ, lui về phía sau một bước, lại cúi đầu xuống.

Hoàng hậu nhanh chóng bước tới trước một bước, ôn nhu cười nói với hoàng đế: “Bệ hạ lâu rồi chưa tới, thiếp ngày đêm mong ngóng, vất vả lắm mới nhìn thấy thiên nhan, trong lòng cảm thấy rất vui vẻ, không biết có thể giữ bệ hạ lại dùng bữa cơm không?”

Mới một khắc trước Vũ Văn Uân còn làm vẻ mặt ôn hòa, một khắc sau đã trầm mặt xuống: “Ngươi là cái thá gì, còn dám muốn trẫm ở lại dùng cơm với ngươi. Trẫm thấy ngươi liền muốn nôn, ai biết ngươi có hạ độc gì vào trong cơm nước hay không!”

Danh tiếng hỉ nộ vô thường của hoàng đế, hôm nay cuối cùng Thẩm Kiều cũng được nhìn thấy. Tuy rằng tính tình Yến Vô Sư cũng biến đổi khôn lường, nhưng hoàn toàn không phải theo con đường này.

Tính tình của Yến Vô Sư, với người bên ngoài vẫn còn có thể xưng một câu võ công cái thế, cuồng ngạo vô song. Vũ Văn Uân lại có thể để cho người khác nói cái gì đây. Nếu không phải hắn có thân phận này, chỉ sợ ngay lập tức đã bị người ta loạn đao chém chết.

Hoàng hậu bị lời này làm cho cả kinh hoa dung thất sắc, vội vã quỳ xuống thỉnh tội.

Nhưng đúng lúc này, Biên Duyên Mai chợt động.

Hắn thả người nhảy lên, dùng thế sét đánh không kịp bưng tai đánh về phía Vũ Văn Uân.

Bên người Vũ Văn Uân tất nhiên có đủ các cao thủ bảo hộ. Mấy hòa thượng đại diện cho thế lực Phật Môn, ngoài ra còn có vài tên nam nữ là người trong Hợp Hoan Tông. Vũ Văn Uân có lẽ cũng biết mình bị người ta hận, cho nên một ngày mười hai canh giờ đều mang theo những cao thủ này. Nếu không phải hôm nay Tuyết Đình thiền sư đi Thanh Lương tự cầu phúc cho hoàng gia, hắn còn lâu mới chấp nhận để Tuyết Đình thiền sư rời đi dù chỉ là một chút.

Biên Duyên Mai tính toán rất tốt, cao thủ bên người Vũ Văn Uân tuy nhiều, nhưng lại chẳng có ai là hạng xuất chúng, cao thủ cấp độ tông sư lại càng không cần phải nói. Tuyết Đình, Tang Cảnh Hành, Nguyên Tú Tú cũng không ở đây, bắt giặc phải bắt vua trước. Chỉ cần hắn tóm được Vũ Văn Uân trước, có hắn trong tay, có thể thoải mái công khai cứu tỷ đệ hoàng hậu ra ngoài.

Chỉ trong chốc lát, hắn đã cùng Thẩm Kiều đạt thành hiểu ngầm. Hắn phụ trách bắt Vũ Văn Uân làm con tin, Thẩm Kiều thì phụ trách đám người bên cạnh hoàng đế, không để chúng làm phiền đến Biên Duyên Mai.

Nói thì chậm, xảy ra thì nhanh. Ngay tại lúc Biên Duyên Mai nhảy lên, một tên bên cạnh Vũ Văn Uân cũng không chậm hơn hắn chút nào, thân hình lóe lên, lập tức che ở trước người Vũ Văn Uân, chưởng phong vung lên, kèm theo đó là chân khí dâng trào, trước yếu sau cường, kéo dài vô tận, khiến người ta không kịp chuẩn bị.

Đối phương vốn mặt râu quai nón, tóc che kín nửa mặt, nhưng vừa ra tay, râu tóc đều bay lên, Thẩm Kiều liền nhận ra bộ mặt thật của đối phương.

Tuyết Đình thiền sư!

Hắn căn bản không hề đi Thanh Lương tự, mà vẫn luôn lưu lại bên người Vũ Văn Uân!

Có lẽ hắn cũng đoán được ngày mùng 8 tháng 4 này, Phổ Lục Như Kiên nhân cơ hội hắn rời khỏi cung đình liền động thủ, cho nên đặc biệt dùng thế thân, dẫn xà xuất động, khiến Phổ Lục Như Kiên dã tràng xe cát.

Cùng lúc đó, các cao thủ khác bên cạnh Vũ Văn Uân cũng dồn dập tấn công về phía Thẩm Kiều.

Vũ Văn Uân tuy rằng đã sớm chuẩn bị, vẫn sợ đến mức lùi lại vài bước, kêu thị vệ ở bên ngoài tiến vào, lớn tiếng quát to: “Giết chết bọn chúng, giết chết bọn chúng, giết chết toàn bộ cho trẫm!”

Ngoại trừ Tuyết Đình, bên người Vũ Văn Uân quả thực không còn nhân vật nào xuất sắc. Thẩm Kiều bảo tỷ đệ hoàng hậu đều lùi vào trong điện, một mình hắn đã đủ để chặn cửa, vạn người không thể mở, chặn lại đám người này cũng không khó.

Mà biên phía Biên Duyên Mai, lại tuyệt đối không phải đối thủ của Tuyết Đình. Nếu như Biên Duyên Mai thua, Thẩm Kiều nhảy vào đối phó với Tuyết Đình, vậy tỷ đệ hoàng hậu liền không có ai để ý.

Tuyết Đình thiền sư cũng cho rằng là như thế.

Nhưng khi chính mình đánh ra một chưởng kia, hắn đột nhiên biến sắc, phát hiện mình sai lầm rồi!


	112. Chapter 112

Tuyết Đình không phải người ngu, hắn cũng đoán được ngày mùng tám tháng tư này, bên phía Phổ Lục Như Kiên rất có thể nhân cơ hội hắn không ở trong cung mà ra tay. Cho nên hắn cho người giả dạng mình tới Thanh Lương tự, còn mình thì cải trang một chút, như trước lưu lại bên người Vũ Văn Uân.

Suy nghĩ của hắn quá đúng. Không cần biết là Phổ Lục Như Kiên muốn gây cung biến hay là muốn cứu nhi tử nhi nữ, chỉ cần hắn còn canh giữ ở bên người Vũ Văn Uân, tương đương với tường đồng vách sắt, người không phận sự không thể lại gần Vũ Văn Uân. Chỉ cần Vũ Văn Uân còn, triều Chu liền còn, cái khác không cần phải để ý tới.

Thời điểm Biên Duyên Mai đột nhiên gây khó khăn, Tuyết Đình phản ứng cực nhanh. Hắn đã sớm chú ý tới người lần này, thân là thị nữ, vóc người không khỏi cũng quá cao. Đối phương đánh về phía Vũ Văn Uân, hắn cũng cùng lúc đó ra tay, nhưng vừa ra tay, mới phát hiện mình bỏ sót mất người bên cạnh.

Không phải Thẩm Kiều.

Lúc tiến cung, trong bốn thị nữ, có hai người là Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai giả trang. Một người là do Phổ Lục Như Kiên phái tới, nhanh mồm nhanh miệng có thể ứng phó trong mọi hoàn cảnh, là thị nữ đích thực, vậy người còn lại?

Người còn dư lại kia, diện mạo bình thường không có gì lạ, lúc tiến cung cũng không nói một lời, nâng khay đồ vật. Dù là Biên Duyên Mai nói chuyện cùng hoàng hậu, hắn cũng chỉ giống như một cái bóng đứng đó, phải nói là muốn mờ nhạt bao nhiêu có bấy nhiêu.

Ngay cả tai mắt hoàng đế sắp đặt ở ngoài phủ Tùy quốc công cũng đều bị che mắt.

Nhưng mà người tập kích Tuyết Đình, vậy mà lại là “Nàng”!

Tuyết Đình cùng “Nàng” cũng là lão oan gia, khi một chưởng này đánh tới, đâu còn có thể không đoán được đối phương là ai. Lúc này hắn vỗ một chưởng về phía Biên Duyên Mai, sau đó lập tức ra tay với thị nữ bình thường không có gì là lạ kia, quát lên: “Yến Vô Sư!”

Nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới, uy danh Yến Vô Sư đã từ lâu ấn sâu vào lòng người như vậy. Người chung quanh nghe thấy ba chữ này, đều không khỏi lộ vẻ hoảng sợ trên mặt, kể cả động tác trên tay cũng chậm lại mấy phần.

Thị nữ kia cười lớn, quả nhiên là thanh âm của Yến Vô Sư: “Lão lừa trọc, bộ trang phục này của ngươi trông cũng mới mẻ đấy, có phải vẫn luôn vươn dài cổ đợi bản tọa đến không. Nếu ngươi đã tha thiết như vậy, bản tọa sao lại không thể cho ngươi như nguyện, chấp nhận đến gặp ngươi đây!”

Kèm theo tiếng nói, một loạt tiếng kèn kẹt khiến lỗ tai ngứa ngáy vang lên, tứ chi “Thị nữ” đang cùng Tuyết Đình đối chưởng trong nháy mắt đột nhiên duỗi dài ra, một thân xiêm y thị nữ kia lập tức trở nên có chút căng chặt.

Bởi vậy có thể thấy được, lúc trước Yến Vô Sư nói mình không biết Xúc Cốt Công, hoàn toàn là chuyện bịa đặt. Y không những biết, hơn nữa còn luyện đến cực kỳ tinh diệu. Người ngạo khí như y, cho dù có luyện một môn công phu không có gì đặc sắc cũng phải luyện đến mức người thường không thể sánh nổi.

Về phần khuôn mặt, cái này dĩ nhiên không phải như Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai chỉ tỉa lông mày sao cho nhỏ lại, trát phấn trang điểm lên, mà thật sự là dùng một tầng da người đắp lên. Tấm da kia vốn là lúc trước sau khi Thẩm Kiều giết chết Hoắc Tây Kinh chiếm được. Yến Vô Sư căn cứ theo nguyên tắc “Có tiện nghi không chiếm là đồ ngu”, lục soát ra từ trên người người ta. Y vốn định đưa cho Thẩm Kiều dùng, nhưng Thẩm Kiều sống chết không chịu, không thể làm gì khác hơn là tiếc nuối đeo lên mặt chính mình, sau đó dùng Xúc Cốt Công, nhanh chóng hóa thân thành người khác, dù là ai cũng không thể nhận ra được.

Có Yến Vô Sư ngăn trở Tuyết Đình, Biên Duyên Mai liền tập trung vào Vũ Văn Uân. Nhưng phản ứng của những người bên cạnh Vũ Văn Uân cũng không phải là chậm, hai đồ đệ của Tuyết Đình là Liên Sinh và Liên Diệt liền đối chưởng với hắn. Có người nhìn ra chuyến này mấy người Thẩm Kiều vào cung là vì muốn cứu người, lập tức phi thân chộp về phía tỷ đệ hoàng đậu, rồi dùng để uy hiếp đám người Thẩm Kiều không dám vọng động.

Những người này coi Thẩm Kiều như quả hồng nhuyễn, Thẩm Kiều tự nhiên sẽ dạy bọn họ cách làm người lại lần nữa. Cho dù Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm không đưa được vào cung, cũng không gây trở ngại gì cho việc ra tay của hắn, lập tức lấy một địch năm, che kín lại con đường đi vào trong nội điện, người khác đừng nghĩ chuyện chạy vào.

Năm cao thủ này, trong đó có cả người của Hợp Hoan Tông, cũng có người dưới trướng của Tuyết Đình, đặt trên giang hồ, cũng có thể xưng tụng là võ công hạng nhất, cho nên không phải là dễ dàng đối phó. Bọn ở ở bên người hoàng đế đã lâu, tất nhiên cũng học được không ít thủ đoạn xấu xa. Tuy rằng không có ý để lộ, nhưng việc giao thủ mà dùng đến độc dược ám khí cũng chẳng hề kiêng kỵ. Thẩm Kiều cũng không thể chỉ bởi vậy mà bị đánh ngã, chỉ là bị quấy nhiễu đôi chút, trong thời gian ngắn vẫn chưa đánh ngã được toàn bộ năm người này.

Tuyết Đình không hổ là cao thủ cấp độ tông sư thành danh đã lâu, cho dù Viên Tử Tiêu đem hắn xếp sau Yến Vô Sư, cũng không thể phủ nhận nội lực thâm hậu của hắn. Khi đạt đến cảnh giới võ công bậc này của bọn họ, từ lâu đã không còn vướng mắc về tu vi. Yến Vô Sư muốn trong một chiêu đã bắt được hắn là không có khả năng cho lắm. Hai bên chỉ có thể trong khi giao thủ tìm kiếm sơ hở của đối phương mà thôi.

Thấy Biên Duyên Mai vốn có ý định bắt lấy Vũ Văn Uân nhưng lại bị Liên Sinh Liên Diệt ngăn cản, hai bên đều là đệ tử của cao thủ tông sư, mà Liên Sinh Liên Diệt lại còn phối hợp với nhau, trong thời gian ngắn Biên Duyên Mai cũng không thể làm gì được bọn họ. Thẩm Kiều cân nhắc tình thế, hạ quyết định.

Hắn không tiếp tục canh giữ cửa vào nội điện nữa, mà nghiêng thân lướt về phía Vũ Văn Uân đang chuẩn bị lén lút chạy đi.

Lúc này, động tĩnh nơi đây đã dẫn cấm vệ quân ở ngoài cửa tới. Những người kia cầm binh khí xông vào, lại bị chưởng phong của Biên Duyên Mai quét ngang, lập tức ngã xuống không ít.

Đừng thấy Vũ Văn Uân hành xử hoang đường, nhưng đối với tính mạng mình lại rất yêu quý đấy. Thấy chung quanh loạn thành một đoàn, ngay cả Tuyết Đình cũng tạm thời không có thời gian chăm sóc mình, vội vàng nghiêng nghiêng ngả ngả chạy ra cửa. Hắn không hề đoán được Thẩm Kiều lướt tới từ phía sau, trực tiếp nhảy lên một cái, nhào về phía mình.

Mắt thấy bóng đen phủ xuống đầu, thân thủ của Thẩm Kiều quá nhanh, Vũ Văn Uân chỉ kịp phát ra nửa tiếng thốt kinh ngạc, người đã bị Thẩm Kiều tóm vào trong tay.

Thẩm Kiều chỉ hơi nhàn nhạt nói một câu với Vũ Văn Uân: “Bệ hạ, bảo họ dừng tay đi.”

Vũ Văn Uân lập tức lớn tiếng hét: “Dừng tay, tất cả dừng tay!”

Năm người vốn đang vây công Thẩm Kiều, mắt thấy Thẩm Kiều bỏ mình tóm lấy hoàng đế, lúc này liền chia thành hai nhóm, ba người đánh về phía Thẩm Kiều, hai người còn lại thì nhắm về phía tỷ đệ hoàng hậu ở trong nội điện.

Ba người đánh về phía Thẩm Kiều chậm một bước, bộ pháp của bọn họ có nhanh cỡ nào, cũng không thể so được với “Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh” của Huyền Đô Sơn, chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn hoàng đế trở thành con tin.

Phía kia, Biên Duyên Mai và Liên Sinh Liên Diệt cũng chỉ có thể dừng tay.

Yến Vô Sư và Tuyết Đình đang say sưa chiến đấu, đã từ trong điện đánh tới ngoài điện. Dưới uy lực của hai vị cao thủ tông sư, nóc nhà đều bị bọn họ hủy mất một nửa, tất nhiên không thể dễ dàng dừng tay. Lúc trước Tuyết Đình liên hợp với bốn đại cao thủ, ở ngoài vương thành Thổ Cốc Hồn vây công Yến Vô Sư, đánh đầu y đến mức nở hoa, suýt chút nữa đi đời nhà ma. Với tính cách thù dai của Yến Vô Sư, làm sao có thể dễ dàng bỏ qua.

Lần trước y ở trong bóng tối, mượn mâu thuẫn giữa Đậu Yến Sơn và Vân Phất Y, dẫn phát nội chiến trong Lục Hợp Bang, cuối cùng dùng kết quả Đậu Yến Sơn trúng độc bỏ mình, Vân Phất Y kế nhiệm chức bang chủ mà kết thúc. Mà Vân Phất Y kế nhiệm chức bang chủ không quá nửa tháng, mấy đường chủ dưới tay lại thu được chứng cứ nàng âm thầm cấu kết cùng người Đột Quyết, lập tức liên hợp phế bỏ chức bang chủ của Vân Phất Y. Lục Hợp Bang bị mấy đường chủ xâu xé, hiện giờ chia năm xẻ bảy, trở thành một chuyện đại sự trên giang hồ chỉ đứng sau đại hội thử kiếm.

Những đường chủ kia muốn nhờ Hoán Nguyệt Tông tăng cường ảnh hưởng của mình tới giới kinh doanh phương bắc, mà Hoán Nguyệt Tông cũng cần phải mượn khối ưu thế vận tải đường thủy mà Hoán Nguyệt tông chưa chiếm được này để mở rộng sing ý, trong lúc nhất thời, hai bên hợp tác vô cùng vui vẻ. Việc này từ đầu tới cuối chưa từng xuất hiện cái tên Hoán Nguyệt Tông, mà Hoán Nguyệt Tông lại từ một Lục Hợp Bang chia năm xẻ bảy mà kiếm được không ít chỗ tốt, cũng chỉ có mình Yến Vô Sư biết được đạo lý trong đó.

Năm người vây công yến Vô Sư ngày đó, Nghiễm Lăng Tán tới sau mượn gió bẻ măng, lại biết nhân cơ hội bán chút ân tình cho Yến Vô Sư, sau đó cùng y hợp tác, sau đó chịu đau bỏ đi không ít chỗ tốt, mới khiến cho Yến Vô Sư tạm thời bỏ qua chuyện trả thù; Đoạn Văn Ương chưa bị nhắc tới là vì may mắn có một sư phụ giỏi, tạm thời Yến Vô Sư không có ý động đến hắn; Còn Úc Ái, Yến Vô Sư chuẩn bị giao cho Thẩm Kiều xử lý, cho nên cũng không định xuống tay. Còn lại hai người Đậu Yến Sơn và Tuyết Đình, người trước đã bị Yến Vô Sư chỉnh đến mức ngay cả mạng cũng không còn, người sau hôm nay gặp mặt, cũng coi như là oan gia ngõ hẹp.

Tuyết Đình bị Yến Vô Sư ngăn cản, không thể phân thân tới cứu hoàng đế. Mắt thấy Vũ Văn Uân bị Thẩm Kiều tóm lấy, trong lòng thầm than một tiếng, rồi hết sức chuyên chú giao thủ cùng Yến Vô Sư, không phân tâm nhìn tới nữa.

Như mấy người Đoạn Văn Ương hay Úc Ái, võ công tuy cao, nhưng chuyện để trong lòng lại quá nhiều, lâm vào tình cảnh này, khó tránh khỏi phân tâm rồi thua cuộc. Chỉ là Tuyết Đình dù thế nào cũng là cao tăng một đời của Phật Môn, hắn có thể trốn khỏi Thiên Nhai Tông, không dựa vào uy thế của bản tông mà tự lập được môn hộ, lại được tôn sùng là quốc sư, nhất định không phải là một người dễ đối phó. Cho nên một khi thấy mình không cứu được Vũ Văn Uân nữa, hắn lập tức liền bỏ qua không quản. Phần định lực này, ngay cả Yến Vô Sư cũng không thể không tán thưởng ba phần.

“Lão lừa trọc, Vũ Văn Uân không phải minh quân một đời, bản tọa không tin ngươi không tự thấy được. Ngươi quyết ý ở lại bên cạnh phụ tá cho hắn, trên thực tế chính là đi ngược ý trời. Phật Môn các ngươi không phải coi trọng nhân quả báo ứng nhất sao, người như ngươi, trợ trụ vi ngược*, không sợ mình gặp phải báo ứng sao?”

_*Trợ trụ vi ngược: Giúp kẻ ác làm điều xấu_

Đang giao thủ, Yến Vô Sư cũng không quên dùng ngôn ngữ kích thích đối phương.

Tuyết Đình lại không hề chú ý tới nửa phần, giao thủ với Yến Vô Sư được vài chiêu, song phương ở giữa không trung áp bào tung bay, chân lực khuấy động, tình hình trận chiến so với bất cứ chiến dịch nào đều đặc sắc tráng lệ hơn. Cho dù là đám thị vệ nhìn thấy hoàng đế bị bắt làm con tin, cũng không nhịn được mà nhìn về phía hai người Tuyết Đình vài lần.

Ở đầu kia, Thẩm Kiều bắt giữ hoàng đế, không người nào dám manh động, khí thế hung hăng của cấm quân vừa dâng lên lập tức liền lặng lẽ thu quân.

Thẩm Kiều một mặt mang theo hoàng đế lui khỏi điện Thanh Ninh, một mặt bảo thị nữ dẫn tỷ đệ hoàng hậu ra ngoài.

Chỉ cần đem mấy người này an toàn rời khỏi đây, mục đích chuyến đi này cũng coi như đã đạt được rồi.

Ai ngờ chỉ một lát sau, hoàng hậu mang đệ đệ đi ra, lại chỉ còn có một.

Tâm Thẩm Kiều trùng xuống.

Không chờ hắn lên tiếng hỏi, hoàng hậu liền vội vàng nói: “Mới vừa rồi có người phá cửa nhảy vào, bắt tam đệ đi rồi!”

Nếu như là vì muốn bắt con tin ép Thẩm Kiều thả hoàng đế, vậy không nhất thiết cần phải cướp người đem đi. Từ đó có thể thấy kẻ cướp người này có mục đích khác, không hề có ý muốn cứu hoàng đế.

Tình thế căng thẳng, cũng không cho phép Thẩm Kiều cân nhắc nhiều thêm. Hắn không hỏi nhiều nữa, lập tức bảo tỷ đệ hoàng hậu đi đến bên cạnh mình.

Tuy rằng Vũ Văn uân bị uy hiếp tính mạng, không thể không tạm thời thỏa hiệp, nhưng khi hắn nhìn hoàng hậu, hai mắt gần như muốn phun lửa: “Đồ tiện nhân nhà ngươi, trẫm từ lâu đã biết ngươi không phải thứ tốt lành gì, sớm biết ngươi là đồ ăn cây táo rào cây sung như vậy, trẫm đã phế bỏ cái vị trí hoàng hậu này của ngươi rồi, sau đó để mấy chục nam nhân thao chết ngươi…”

Từ ngữ không sạch sẽ liên tiếp phun ra từ miệng hoàng đế, Thẩm Kiều nghe thấy phiền lòng, tay liền gia tăng lực đạo: “Hiện giờ tính mạng bệ hạ còn khó giữ, đừng dư sức mắng người khác, bớt lại đi!”

Vũ Văn Uân lập tức bị ghìm đến đỏ bừng cả mặt: “Ngươi, ngươi có võ công cao cường như vậy, cần gì phải giúp đám loạn thần tặc tử Phổ Lục Như Kiên kia. Nếu ngươi có thể tới nương nhờ trẫm, trẫm liền phong ngươi làm quốc sư, thế nào?”

Thấy Thẩm Kiều thờ ơ không động lòng, hắn liền bỏ thêm chút lợi ích nữa: “Tặng cho ngươi tước vị Vương gia, phú quý vô song!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Có phải bệ hạ muốn ta tăng lực lên không?”

Vũ Văn Uân bị xiết đến trợn tròn mắt, lập tức không lên tiếng nữa.

Có hoàng đế trong tay, tự nhiên một đường thông suốt. Ngoài cửa cung đã sớm có người của Phổ Lục Như Kiên chờ. Tỷ đệ hoàng hậu thấy phụ thân, đều kích động đến không thể kiềm chế. Đặc biệt là hoàng hậu, lệ nóng doanh tròng, nhào vào lòng phụ thân, lớn tiếng khóc lên.

Nàng xuất thân từ thế gia nhà cao cửa rộng, năm đó Vũ Văn Ung chọn nàng làm vợ cho nhi tử của mình, cũng là vì vừa ý sự ôn nhu nhàn thục, có thể đảm nhiệm trọng trách của nàng. Phổ Lục Như thị quả thực cũng không phụ kỳ vọng, từ thời làm Thái tử phi tới nay, đảm nhiệm hết trức trách, nỗ lực quản lý nội cung cho Vũ Văn Uân. Ai biết, kiếp trước mình tu chưa đạt, nên kiếp này mới lấy phải một trượng phu như thế. Lúc làm Thái tử thì trung thực thật thà, đến khi trở thành hoàng đế liền bộc lộ hết toàn bộ bản tính hoàng đường. Không chỉ khiến quốc sự trở nên rối tinh rối mù, mà ngay cả hậu cung cũng lập tới năm vị hoàng hậu, còn thường ngày nhục mạ Phổ Lục Như thị. Phổ Lục Như thị uất ức lâu như vậy, là người đều không thể chịu được.

Đại đội nhân mã của Phổ Lục Như Kiên đã tập trung ngoài cửa cung từ lâu, đã giao chiến cùng với cấm vệ hoàng cung được một lát. Vũ Văn Uân vừa lộ diện, song phương cũng không cần đánh nữa, thắng bại đã định.

Mà trên mặt Thẩm Kiều lại không hề có nửa phần mừng rỡ. Hắn nói với Phổ Lục Như Kiên: “Vừa rồi ta nhất thời sơ ý, khiến lệnh lang bị người bắt đi, trước mắt đành nhờ Tùy quốc công tìm về vậy.”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên lại an ủi hắn: “Sống chết có số, đạo trưởng cũng đã tận lực rồi. Cho dù vạn nhất xảy ra điều gì, cũng là do mệnh của khuyển tử đã định, không thể trách người khác. Nếu như không có đạo trưởng cùng Yến tông chủ và Biên đại phu tận lực cứu giúp, hôm nay Kiên đã định là không thể nhìn thấy được nhi nữ rồi.”

Ở đầu kia, Yến Vô Sư và Tuyết Đình say sưa ác chiến, đã hoàn toàn đắm chìm vào trong cảnh giới của chính mình, không rảnh quan tâm tới bên ngoài. Nóc ngói lưu ly của điện Ninh Thanh chịu lực chấn động từ hai người, thỉnh thoảng ầm ầm nổ vang vỡ vụn thành từng mảnh, thậm chí còn mơ hồ cuốn thành một vòng xoáy quanh thân hai người. Cho dù cao thủ trong hoàng cung chỗ nào cũng có, nhưng đối mặt với trận giao chiến của hai đại cao thủ tông sư, cũng chỉ có thể đứng xa quan chiến.

Lại nói tới Phổ Lục Như Kiên mang theo binh mã, ép thiên tử lệnh chư hầu, rất nhanh đã ổn định được thế cục hỗn loạn trong cung. Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai ở lại trong cung tìm kiếm tung tích thứ tử của Phổ Lục Như Kiên.

Từ trên xuống dưới hoàng cung, vì trận cung biến mà lòng người bàng hoàng sợ hãi, trong thời gian ngắn rất khó tìm ra kẻ cục nước béo cò kia. Hai người lật tung mọi ngóc ngách trong hoàng cung, nửa ngày trôi qua cũng không thu hoạch được gì, không khỏi cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái.

Biên Duyên Mai cau mày nói: “Đối phương bắt thứ tử của Phổ Lục Như Kiên, rốt cục là vì mục đích gì?”

Phổ Lục Như Kiên còn chưa phải hoàng đế, chớ đừng nói đó chỉ là nhi tử của hắn. Bắt được người trong tay còn không có hiệu quả bằng bắt được hoàng đế. Hơn nữa đối phương thần không biết quỷ không hay lẻn vào điện Thanh Ninh, thứ nhất nhất định phải có tay trong, thứ hai nhất định phải quen thuộc đường đi lối lại trong cung, hơn nữa còn phải có thân phận, để có thể đi lại tự nhiên, thứ ba đối phương bắt lấy nhi tử của Phổ Lục Như Kiên, có khả năng là vì muốn dùng nó bàn điều kiện với Phổ Lục Như Kiên.

Dù sao Thẩm Kiều cũng không phải tên ngốc ngày xưa, hắn đã được tôi luyện nhiều trong trần thế này, một chút ngây thơ ngày trước đều đã cô đọng lại, đối với việc nhìn đời càng thêm thông suốt, có ý niệm lập tức cũng suy đoán ra, liền nói với Biên Duyên Mai: “Chúng ta không cần tìm nữa, đối phương tất sẽ chủ động tìm tới cửa.”

Biên Duyên Mai hiển nhiên cũng nghĩ thông suốt điểm này, gật gật đầu, quay đầu đem kết luận này nói lại với Phổ Lục Như Kiên.

Người tới so với tưởng tượng của bọn họ còn nhanh hơn.

Không đợi trận chiến giữa Yến Vô Sư và Tuyết Đình phân ra thắng bại, Mộ Dung Thấm đã tới rồi.

Hắn mang lời nhắn của Trần Cung đến, nói thứ tử của Phổ Lục Như Kiên nằm ở trong tay bọn họ.

Hơn nữa, chỉ cho phép Thẩm Kiều và Phổ Lục Như Kiên tới chuộc người.

Phổ Lục Như Kiên vừa mới phát động cung biến, đương nhiên phải tọa trấn ở trong hoàng cung. Những tướng sĩ sẵn sàng góp sức cho hắn cũng cần một định hải thần châm để ổn định trái tim bọn họ, cho nên hắn không thể dẫ dàng rời khỏi nơi này. Tuy rằng lo lắng cho an nguy của thứ tử, hắn vẫn lựa chọn lưu lại, cũng nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Đối phương muốn kim ngân tài bảo cỡ nào, chỉ cần có thể giữ được tính mạng cho tiểu nhi, có nhiều hơn nữa cũng đáng giá.”

Thẩm Kiều tự nhiên đồng ý.

Biên Duyên Mai cũng muốn đi cùng, Mộ Dung Thấm lại lạnh lùng nói: “Với võ công của Thẩm đạo trưởng, nếu như còn không thể toàn thân trở ra, vậy ngươi theo có tác dụng gì. Đừng ép chúng ta ra tay giết người, mọi người gà bay trứng vỡ, ai cũng đừng hòng chiếm tiện nghi.”

Biên Duyên Mai cười lạnh: “Cũng được.”

Lại âm thần liếc mắt ra hiệu với Thẩm Kiều.

Mộ Dung Thấm dẫn Thẩm Kiều rời khỏi cung, ngoằn ngang rẽ dọc trong kinh thành mấy lần, cuối cùng mới tiến vào một tòa nhà không hề bắt mắt.

Trần Cung ôm theo thứ tử của Phổ Lục Như Kiên ngồi ở chính đường, ung dung tự tại, cảnh tượng an tường, khẽ mỉm cười với Thẩm Kiều: “Đã lâu không gặp.”

Thẩm Kiều và Trần Cung quen nhau, lúc đó hai người đều rất sa sút, một người thì mù, võ công mất hết, một người thì là con cháu gia đình bần cùng, ăn bữa nay lo bữa mai. Hai người cùng nhau hành tẩu, mang cả tình cảm hoạn nạn có nhau. Ai ngờ thế sự vô thường, vòng vòng chuyển chuyển, vẫn lại dây dưa lẫn nhau.

Tất cả dường như đã âm thầm có định số

Thẩm Kiều mơ hồ cảm nhận được, hắn và Trần Cung, nên có trận đối mặt này.

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

Có ai đoán được không? Đại Vương Miêu lăn tới bình luận ~

A Kiều và Trần Cung, cũng nên có một kết thúc. Duyên phận giữa hai người cũng coi như không cạn, mặc dù chỉ là nghiệt duyên ~

 ** _Thẩm Kiều:_** Đạo diễn, ta muốn cáo trạng, có người không chịu cô đơn, muốn tự mình thêm diễn.

 ** _Lão Yến:_** Hai ta ngay cả giường cũng đã ngủ chung, ngươi còn không chịu nhận bản tọa sao ? (づ￣3￣)づ╭

 ** _Thẩm Kiều_** (thẹn quá hóa giận): Cái gì gọi là ngay cả giường cũng đã ngủ chung, rõ ràng là tự ngươi muốn tiết kiệm tiền không chịu đặt thêm một phòng nữa, ta chính là tĩnh tọa suất đêm mà!

 ** _Biên Duyên Mai:_** Nha ————


	113. Chapter 113

Trên tay Trần Cung nắm chặt một thanh kiếm, Thẩm Kiều liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra, đó chính là thanh kiếm có tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” bên trong, sau đó bị Trần Cung hiến cho Vũ Văn Uân, Thái A Kiếm.

Thân kiếm khoát lên người thứ tử của Phổ Lục Như Kiên. Thanh kiếm này là danh kiếm thời cổ, được Âu Dã Tử và Kiền Tương cùng nhau tạo nên, vô cùng sắc bén, lưỡi kiếm chỉ thoáng đặt lên cổ đối phương, đã vẽ ra một đường máu trên da thịt trắng mịn của đứa nhỏ.

“A Quảng, không được vọng động.” Thẩm Kiều nói với đứa nhỏ, nhũ danh này hắn từng nghe Phổ Lục Như Kiên gọi.

Trần Cũng khẽ mỉm cười: “Yên tâm đi, ta không có ý thương tổn đến tính mạng của Nhạn Môn quận công, chỉ cần vật tới tay, ta lập tức rời khỏi nơi này, trốn đi chỗ khác, tuyệt không làm bậy trước mặt ngươi, không cần lo lắng.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi muốn gì?”

Trần Cung đưa tay ra hiệu: “Mời ngồi.”

Hắn có con tin trong tay, cho nên không sốt ruột chút nào. Nếu hắn đã không vội vã, vậy Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên càng không được gấp.

“Thẩm Kiều, chúng ta quen nhau từ thuở hàn vi, có thể nói là bằng hữu cùng chung hoạn nạn. Thực không dám giấu, trong lòng ta vẫn luôn mang theo một phần cảm kích với ngươi, không ngờ lần đầu tiên chúng ta có thể bình thản ngồi đối diện nhau, lại là lúc này ở đây.” Trần Cung bỏ qua mọi khách sáo, không gọi Thẩm đạo trưởng nữa, mà gọi thẳng tên hắn.

“Bần đạo không nhận nổi phần cảm kích này của Triệu quốc công.” Thẩm Kiều nói.

Trần Cung mỉm cười: “Cón nhớ lúc trong ngôi miếu đổ, ngươi giúp ta đuổi đám du côn đó đi, còn cho ta bánh kẹp thịt lừa để ăn. Khi đó ta chỉ nghĩ, đây là kẻ ngu si từ nơi nào đến vậy, rõ ràng thân thủ tốt như vậy, lại tự nguyện đem bánh cho ta ăn. Lúc đó ta cũng chỉ là đứa trẻ của gia đình bần cùng ngay cả cơm cũng ăn không no, chứ đừng nói gì đến đọc sách tập viết, ngay cả giang hồ là cái gì cũng không biết. Mãi đến tận rất lâu sau này, ta mới hiểu được, hóa ra trong chốn giang hồ ngươi từng có địa vị cao và danh tiếng lợi hại như vậy, nhưng lại bởi vì một trận đánh mà cái gì cũng không còn, để rồi sa sút đến mức kéo theo một thân bệnh tật, lưu lạc giang hồ.”

“Chúng ta một đường gian khổ, vất vả lắm mới trốn được tới thành Hoài Châu, mắt thấy ước muốn góp sức cho Lục Hợp Bang của ta dần dần đến gần, ta vô cùng mừng rỡ. Ai ngờ lúc này, ngươi lại đột nhiên đưa ra chủ ý mỗi người một ngả.”

Thẩm Kiều vốn không muốn nói chuyện, thấy đối phương dừng lời, mới nói: “Ta chia tay với ngươi, cũng không phải vì chê ngươi là gánh nặng, mà là sợ liên lụy đến ngươi.”

Câu giải thích này đã muộn quá lâu, đối với Thẩm Kiều mà nói, căn bản không cần phải nói ra. Hắn trải qua quá nhiều phản bội, quá nhiều lòng người hiểm ác, càng thêm tin tưởng bốn chữ thanh giả tự thanh. Nếu như Trần Cung nghi ngờ hắn, cho dù hắn có nói nhiều hơn nữa, cũng có tác dụng gì đâu?

Trần Cung nở nụ cười: “Lúc đó ta quả thật dùng lòng tiểu nhân đo tâm quân tử, nghĩ rằng ngươi chê ta phiền toái, có ý định bỏ lại ta, cho nên trong tâm vẫn luôn cảm thấy không cam lòng.”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Cho dù không có một lần này, đụng phải Mục Đề Bà, ngươi cũng sẽ vẫn không chút do dự bán đứng ta, là phải hay không phải, nhiều lời có ích gì?”

Cho dù da mặt Trần Cung có dầy hơn nữa, nghe thấy những lời này, trên mặt cũng khó tránh khỏi có chút lúng túng, nhưng rất nhanh hắn đã lại nở nụ cười: “Dù như thế nào, vừa rồi ta cũng đã nói, trong tâm ta trước sau vẫn mang lòng cảm kích với ngươi. Nếu như không có ngươi mang ta rời khỏi huyện thành nhỏ kia, lúc này nói không chừng ta vẫn mãi như vậy, ba bữa không đủ sống, nói không chừng còn phải chịu sự bóc lột dây dưa của kế mẫu nữa.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Trần Cung, tuy rằng ngươi không hề biết chữ, nhưng qua tai lại chưa từng quên. Trên đạo lý đối nhân xử thấy cũng khéo léo đưa đẩy hơn ta nhiều. Với tư chất và khả năng luyện võ kỳ tài của ngươi, cho dù là ở trên giang hồ cũng rất hiếm thấy. Cho dù không có ta, ngươi cũng vẫn sẽ có ngày nổi danh. Sở dĩ ngươi lưu lạc tới bước đường hôm nay, cũng không phải do tư chất của ngươi không bằng người, mà là do ngươi đã đi lầm đường.”

“Không, ngươi sai rồi.” Trần Cung lắc đầu một cái: “Sở dĩ ta đi sai nước cờ này, không phải là vì ta đi nhầm đường, mà là do vận may của ta không tốt.”

“Thẩm Kiều, ngươi từ trên Bán Bộ Phong ngã xuống, nếu như không có Yến Vô Sư đúng lúc đi ngang qua, ngươi có thể được cứu sao. Nếu như lúc đó đổi lại là Úc Ái hoặc Côn Tà đi xuống tìm kiếm, ngươi đã sớm mất mạng rồi đúng không? Ta nghe nói từ nhỏ ngươi đã mất phụ mẫu, nhưng lại có thể bái vào môn hạ của Kỳ Phượng Các học tập. Chỉ là người tư chất tốt ở trên đời này có hàng vạn kẻ, dựa vào cái gì lại đến phiên ngươi được Kỳ Phượng Các coi trọng chứ? Ngày đó lúc ta quen ngươi, hai mắt ngươi đều mù, võ công mất hết, nhìn qua chẳng có gì khác đám phế nhân. Nếu không phải có được  
“Chu Dương Sách”, làm sao cso thể như cây khô gặp xuân, một lần nữa trở lại hàng ngũ cao thủ? Xét cho cùng, cũng chỉ là vì vận may của ngươi tốt hơn so với người khác mà thôi. Nếu như ta có được một nửa số mệnh như ngươi, làm sao phải sầu vì đại sự chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc chốc lát: “Đạo bất đồng bất tương vi mưu, nếu như ngươi đã muốn nghĩ như vậy, ta cũng không còn gì để nói.”

Trần Cung cười nói: “Xem ra ngươi cũng không ủng hộ lời ta nói. Ta biết ngươi là chính nhân quân tử, xưa nay không nhìn lọt mắt đám người dựa vào bàng môn tà đạo mà leo lên đứng ngang hàng cùng ngươi. Ngươi xem, nếu như không phải hôm nay ngươi giúp Phổ Lục Như Kiên phát động cung biến, ta vẫn mãi là Triệu quốc công, chúng ta nước sông không phạm nước giếng. Nhưng hết cách rồi, ta biết Vũ Văn Uân chết, ở Chu quốc này ta lập tức không còn đất dung thân. Phổ Lục Như Kiên cũng giống Vũ Văn Ung, loại người như bọn họ, tuyệt đối bất đồng với Vũ Văn Uân hay Cao Vĩ, nhất định sẽ không tiếp tục trọng dụng ta. Nói không chừng vì muốn chứng minh sự thay đổi của triều đại mới, còn muốn đêm mấy tên “Nịnh thần” như ta ra giết. Cho nên hôm nay chúng ta đành phải ngồi lại nơi này bàn điều kiện vậy.”

“Ta biết nội cung triều Chu có giấu một cuốn “Chu Dương Sách”, mà sau khi Vũ Văn Ung chết, ta cũng từng được Vũ Văn Uân cho phép tìm kiếm trong cung, nhưng lại không hề tìm ra. Ta nghĩ, thứ đồ vật kia, hẳn là có người thừa dịp loạn lạc cầm đi. Đối với người bình thường mà nói, lấy được tàn quyển cũng không có mấy tác dụng, trừ phi là người trong giang hồ. Cho nên Hoán Nguyệt Tông là bên khả nghi nhất. Ngươi và Yến Vô Sư quan hệ không tồi, chắc hẳn hắn cũng đã đem tàn quyển kia cho ngươi xem rồi chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Không sai, tàn quyển kia hiện giờ quả thực nằm trong tay ta, chỉ là không phải do Yến Vô Sư đưa, mà là Phổ Lục Như Kiên cho ta.”

Trần Cung bừng tỉnh: “Chẳng trách, nữ nhi của Phổ Lục Như Kiên là hoàng hậu của Vũ Văn Uân, tất nhiên có khả năng gần quan được lợi! Võ công của ngươi có thể khôi phục nhanh như vậy, chắc chắn không thoát khỏi quan hệ với “Chu Dương Sách”.”

Câu nói này không phải câu hỏi, mà là khẳng định, bởi vì Trần Cung cũng từng tự mình luyện qua “Chu Dương Sách”. Chiếu theo lời này, võ công của hắn và Thẩm Kiều thật ra lại là có điểm tương tự như nhau.

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi muốn bảo ta dùng “Chu Dương Sách” đổi lấy Nhạn Môn quận công.”

Trần Cung mỉm cười: “Không sai, chỉ là ta không chỉ muốn cuốn được giấu trong nội cung triều Chu kia, mà phần trong Huyền Đô Sơn của các ngươi, ta cũng muốn.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Cuốn Phổ Lục Như Kiên đưa cho ta, hiện giờ đang ở trên người ta, ta có thể cho ngươi. Nhưng tàn quyển nằm trong Huyền Đô Sơn đã sớm bị sư tôn ta tiêu hủy, ta chỉ có thể đọc ra nội dung, chứ không có bản gốc. Sợ rằng ngươi sẽ hoài nghi ta có gian lận gì trong đó.”

Trần Cung: “Đổi thành người khác, có thể ta sẽ hoài nghi. Nhưng là ngươi, ta lại hoàn toàn tin tưởng.”

Thẩm Kiều thần sắc nhàn nhạt: “Đa tạ sự tin tưởng của ngươi.”

Hắn lấy phần “Chu Dương Sách” kia ra ném cho Trần Cung.

Mấy quyền “Chu Dương Sách” đều được viết lên tấm lụa, mực viết đều được điều chế riêng, đảm bảo qua thời gian dài không bị phai màu. Tấm lụa khá nhẹ, có thể dễ dàng bảo quản. Trần Cung cầm vào trong tay lại nhẹ tựa như không. Chỉ là loại vật liệu này vốn khó kiếm, hắn vừa nắm vào trong tay, liền biết nó giống hệt như cái mình lấy ra từ Thái A kiến, đều là đồ thật.

Hắn vươn tay tiếp lấy, lại đưa tay nhét vào trong ngực: “Phiền ngươi đem nội dung trong quyển giấu tại Huyền Đô Sơn nói ra, đợi ta nhớ xong, sẽ lập tức thả Nhạn Môn quận công ra.”

Người ở trong tay Trần Cung, hắn là người đang nắm quyền chủ động, cho nên không hề sợ hãi.

Thẩm Kiều thấy sắc mặt đứa nhỏ trong ngực hắn vẫn khá ổn, liền đem nội dung trong quyển “Chu Dương Sách” thuộc Huyền Đô Sơn kia nói ra.

Trần Cung ngưng thần lắng nghe, đợi hắn đọc xong, liền gật gật đầu: “Ta nhớ rồi, trong đó vẫn có chút câu từ chưa lý giải hoàn toàn được. Chỉ là lúc này trận chiến trong cung kia cũng đã dừng, chờ Yến Vô Sư đuổi kịp tới đây, ta lấy một địch hai, không hẳn có thể chiếm được tiện nghi, cho nên lần này không kịp thỉnh giáo ngươi, có chút đáng tiếc.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Yến Vô Sư giao thủ với Tuyết Đình, trong thời gian ngắn cũng không kịp tới đây. Nếu ta đã thực hiện lời hứa, vẫn xin ngươi cũng tuân thủ ước hẹn, thả người ra, ta sẽ tự mình bảo vệ ngươi an toàn rời kinh.”

Trần Cung cười nói: “Bỏ đi, ngươi không ra tay, không có nghĩa là người khác cũng không ra tay. Ta biết thủ hạ của Yến Vô Sư vẫn còn một đệ tử ở lại trong kinh. Với thân thủ hiện giờ của ta, có thể đánh ngang tay với hắn. Chỉ là ta không muốn mạo hiểm, đành phải ủy khuất Nhạn Môn quận công đi theo ta một đoạn. Chờ ra khỏi kinh thành, ta tự nhiên sẽ thả hắn xuống.”

Thẩm Kiều biết cùng người như hắn nói chuyện chữ tín cũng là vô dụng, tức giận cũng chẳng để làm gì, cho nên sắc mặt vẫn không hề đổi, chỉ nhìn hắn một lát, gật đầu nói: “Có thể. Nhưng nếu như ngươi không chịu tuân thủ ước định thả người, cho dù ngươi ở chân trời góc biển, ta cũng sẽ đuổi theo truy sát đến cùng.”

Trần Cung cười ha ha: “Ngươi yên tâm, ta mang theo một cái phiền phức như vậy để làm gì chứ? Phổ Lục Như Kiên nhiều nhi tử như vậy, ta cũng không uy hiếp được hắn a, cũng chỉ có thể dùng nó để đổi lấy “Chu Dương Sách” thôi!”

Hắn ôm con tin đứng dậy đi ra khỏi nhà. Ngoài cửa từ lâu đã đứng một chiếc xe ngựa, ngồi đầu xe đảm nhiệm chức vụ phu xe chính là Mộ Dung Thấm.

Tuy rằng nhìn qua Trần Cung khá là bình tĩnh, nhưng thật ra trong lòng lại chưa từng ngừng phòng bị Thẩm Kiều, chỉ lo hắn đột nhiên gây khó dễ.

Giữa lúc hắn chuẩn bị nhấc đứa nhỏ lên xe, phía sau đột nhiên truyền đến một trận động tĩnh nhỏ bé. Tiếng xé gió từ xa đến gần, đánh úp về phía sau gáy hắn!

Thân hình Mộ Dung Thấm hơi động, lúc này liền nhào tới che ở phía sau cho Trần Cung.

Chỉ là trong chớp mắt, dù là Mộ Dung Thấm tới để giúp đỡ, Trần Cung vẫn khó tránh khỏi theo bản năng quay đầu nhìn lại.

Chính cái quay đầu này, Thẩm Kiều liền động.

Thân hình của hắn nhanh như quỷ mị, chờ đến lúc tới trước mặt Trần Cung, Trần Cung thậm chí vẫn còn chưa nhìn thấy phía sau xảy ra chuyện gì, đã cảm thấy cổ tay đau xót. Thái A kiến từ trong tay rơi xuống, trong lồng ngực cũng không còn người. Thẩm Kiều đã ôm lấy Phổ Lục Như Anh, một tay khác ấn về phía lồng ngực hắn.

Trần Cung chỉ cảm thấy ngực ngộp đau, người không tự chủ được bay về phía sau như diều đứt dây, nhờ va vào cột trụ hành lang mà ngừng lại thế đi, nặng nề ngã xống trên nền đất.

Một chưởng này của Thẩm Kiều, dùng tới đủ bảy tám phần công lực, uy lực tất nhiên không hề nhỏ.

Trần Cung phun ra một ngụm máu rơi trên nền đất, còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Thẩm Kiều đã điểm quanh đại huyệt trên người hắn. Sau đó ánh kiếm Thái A lóe lên, Trần Cung không nhịn được mà la lên thảm thiết, mở to hai mắt không dám tin, mọi việc đáng ra vẫn nằm trong tay lại trở thành như vậy.

“Ngươi! Nội lực của ta! Thẩm Kiều, ngươi dám phế bỏ võ công của ta!” Hắn trừng muốn rách cả mí mắt. Tất cả văn nhã kèm theo thân phận từng bước đi lên của hắn phảng phất như biến thành tro bụi. Thời khắc này, hắn giống như đã trở lại thành thiếu niên bần cùng chỉ có thể dựa vào ngôi miếu đổ nát để che nắng che mưa kia: “Ngươi dám phế bỏ võ công của ta! Ngươi dựa vào cái gì! Dựa vào cái gì! !”

Thẩm Kiềm ném Thái A kiếm xuống đất: “Tất cả thay đổi trong vận mệnh của ngươi, đều bắt đầu từ khi gặp ta trong căn miếu đổ. Đã như vậy, cũng nên do ta chấm dứt tất cả những thứ này. Ngươi mang tâm tính lệch lạc, võ công với ngươi mà nói, chỉ là công cụ giúp ngươi trèo cao, nhưng đối với người khác mà nói, lại rất có thể trở thành tai ương ngập đầu.”

Hắn lắc đầu một cái: “Trần Cung, ngươi không xứng luyện võ.”

“Xứng hay không, không phải do ngươi quyết định!” Trần Cung nghiến răng nghiến lợi. Nếu như ánh mắt có thể giết người, giờ khắc này Thẩm Kiều đã biến thành thịt vụn từ lâu: “Ngươi là cái thá gì, bất quá chỉ là con chó dưới thân Yến Vô Sư, dựa vào nhan sắc, lừa y đem “Chu Dương Sách” cho mình. Ngươi thì có gì tốt hơn ta chứ!”

Ô ngôn uế ngữ không ngừng tuôn ra từ trong miệng hắn. Thẩm Kiều đang định điểm luôn cả á huyệt của hắn, đã thấy Phổ Lục Như Anh khom lung nhặt Thái A kiếm lên, nắm chặt cán, thân kiếm nghiêng tới, trực tiếp đâm vào lòng hắn!

Một luồng máu tươi phun ra, Trần Cung trợn tròn hai mắt, chết không nhắm mắt!

Thẩm Kiều kinh ngạc: “Ngươi…”

Phổ Lục Như Anh hừ một tiếng đối với thi thể của Trần Cung, sắc mặt tàn nhẫn: “Bại hoại thấp hèn, cũng dám bắt bản quận công làm tin!”

Chỉ sợ Trần Cung có nghĩ nát óc, cũng không thể nào ngờ được chính mình cuối cùng lại chết trên tay một đứa nhỏ.

Mà ở phía bên kia, Biên Duyên Mai cũng đã chế phục được Mộ Dung Thấm, đánh hắn trọng thương.

_* Bổ sung chút xíu về lịch sử: Phổ Lục Như Kiên sau này trở thành Tùy Văn Đế, một trong những vị hoàng đế quan trọng nhất trong lịch sử Trung Hoa, là người đem lại thái bình thịnh trị cho Trung Hoa sau hàng trăm năm chia cắt. Chỉ là đến những năm cuối đời, tính tình ông bắt đầu thay đổi, thêm vào đó ông còn bị con trai thứ là Tấn vương Dương Quảng (Phổ Lục Như Anh) nịnh bợ, phế thái tử Dương Dũng lập Dương Quảng thế ngôi. Sau khi ông mất, Dương Quảng lên ngôi, niên hiệu Tùy Dạng Đế, là người đã đánh mất giang sơn nhà Tùy._

_Cho nên đứa nhỏ Như Anh này từ nhỏ đã bộc lộ bản chất độc ác, quả là không tốt mà ~~~_


	114. Chapter 114

Lúc Yến Vô Sư từ trong cung trở về, Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai đang ngồi ở đại sảnh chuyên chú đánh cờ, trên mặt lộ vẻ thanh nhàn, hiển nhiên là chính sự đã giải quyết xong xuôi.

Thấy Thẩm Kiều đã đổi lại tất cả trang phục, trong lòng Yến Vô Sư có chút tiếc nuối. Y cảm thấy Thẩm Kiều phẫn nữ nhi thật sự là mỹ cảnh khó gặp, chỉ là lời này nghĩ ở trong lòng thì được, chứ nếu nói ra, cho dù Thẩm Kiều có tốt tính đến đâu, có lẽ cũng không thích nổi.

Biên Duyên Mai vội gác lại quân cờ, đứng dậy tiến lên, mặt lộ vẻ vui mừng: “Cung nghênh sư tôn trở về! Lão lừa trọc Tuyết Đình đền tội, từ nay về sau chỉ sợ Phật Môn thất bại hoàn toàn rồi!”

Trên người Yến Vô Sư vẫn mặc bộ trang phụ thị nữ kia, mặt nạ da người được xé bỏ, lộ ra diện mạo thật, nhìn qua có chút buồn cười. Chỉ là khí thế kinh người, cho dù một thân quần áo rách nát cũng không có ai dám cười.

Nghe Biên Duyên Mai nói vậy, y lại nói: “Lão lừa trọc chưa chết.”

Biên Duyên Mai ngẩn ra.

Yến Vô Sư khẽ mỉm cười: “Thân phận của hắn như vậy, chết rồi không phải quá đáng tiếc, dù sao cũng phải lấy ra kiếm chút gì đó mới được. Tuy hắn gia nhập Phật Môn, nhưng lại một lòng lưu luyến hồng trần. Lần này nếu như chịu thức thời, để lại cho hắn một cái mệnh chó cũng có làm sao?”

Biên Duyên Mai không biết y muốn làm gì, nhưng nếu Yến Vô Sư đã nói vậy, tất có dụng ý của riêng mình, liền cung kính thưa vâng.

Yến Vô Sư hỏi: “Phổ Lục Như Anh cứu được rồi?”

Biên Duyên Mai: “Dạ, đệ tử đã sai người đưa Phổ Lục Như Anh về phủ Tùy quốc công. Trần Cung chết rồi, Mộ Dung Thấm bị thương nặng, trước mắt cũng đã bị giam lại, có thể giữ lại hỏi vài vấn đề.”

Yến Vô Sư ừm một tiếng, công lực Tuyết Đình thiền sư thâm hậu, mặc dù y thắng trận này, trên người dù sao cũng chịu chút thương tổn.

Y che miệng thấp giọng ho khan, Biên Duyên Mai đang định nói để mình đi lấy thuốc trị thương đến, liền thấy từ kẽ tay Yến Vô Sư chảy ra vệt đỏ tươi.

Thương thế nghiêm trọng đến vậy sao? Biên Duyên Mai trợn mắt há mồm, vội hỏi: “Sư tôn, người có sao không, trong phủ này còn có chút thanh tâm hoàn….”

Yến Vô Sư vung vung tay, ngồi xuống vị trí Biên Duyên Mai vừa ngồi.

Tuy biết đối phương tám chín phần là đang diễn trò, Thẩm Kiều vẫn không nhịn được nói: “Thương thế của Yến tông chủ liệu có nghiêm trọng, cần bần đạo xem qua không?”

Tiếng nói vừa dứt, Yến Vô Sư liền thuận tay đặt lên bàn cờ: “Vậy làm phiền Thẩm đạo trưởng.”

Người này duỗi ra cũng quá nhanh rồi, giống như đã sớm dự liệu được ta sẽ hỏi như thế! Thẩm Kiều thầm nghĩ, ba ngón tay phải nhẹ nhàng đặt lên cổ tay đối phương.

“Nội tức có chút hỗn loạn, có lẽ là bị chút nội thương, chỉ là cũng không đáng lo ngại, điều trị vài ngày là tốt rồi.” Chỉ là chút nội thương, cũng không nghiêm trọng đến mức phải thổ huyết, vừa rồi quả nhiên là giả bộ, Thẩm Kiều vừa nói chuyện, vừa nghĩ như thế.

Yến Vô Sư trở tay đặt lên mu bàn tay Thẩm Kiều, nắm chặt lấy, khẽ cười: “Làm phiền Thẩm đạo trưởng, bản tọa đã từng đối xử với ngươi như vậy, ngươi lại vẫn có thể vứt bỏ hiềm khích lúc trước, cùng dấn thân vào hiểm cảnh, trượng nghĩa cỡ này, cho dù là tâm địa sắt đá, cũng không thể không động lòng cho được.”

Đôi tay này trắng ngọc thon dài, giống như xúc cảm khi thưởng thức mỹ ngọc lâu năm, chỉ có phần hổ khẩu* hơi chai lại, chứng tỏ việc chủ nhân đã luyện kiếm nhiều năm.

_*Hổ khẩu: Nơi giao giữa ngón cái và ngón trỏ._

Đổi lại là người khác nói lời này, có khi Thẩm Kiều còn phải khách khí vài câu, nhưng đối với Yến Vô Sư, hắn đã miễn dịch từ lâu, lại cộng thêm đối phương còn mặc nữ trang, Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy ghê rợn hơn vài phần, lông tơ trên người suýt chút nữa bởi vậy mà rụng sạch sành sanh.

Còn chưa đợi hắn hất tay ra, đối phương đã rút về trước, giống như vừa rồi chỉ là biểu đạt cảm xúc mà thôi.

Mặc một thân nữ trang không vừa người, đừng nói là người bên ngoài nhìn còn thấy khó ở, Yến Vô Sư cũng chẳng thoải mái hơn chút nào. Ở bên kia Biên Duyên Mai đã sớm dặn dò người chuẩn bị xiêm y nước nóng, mời sư tôn tắm rửa thay y phục trước.

Đường đường là tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt Tông mặc váy thắt cao eo, người bên ngoài nhìn còn cảm thấy chướng mắt, chính y lại vô cùng tự tại, ung dung đứng dậy, còn không quên liếc mắt nhìn cái chén trước người Thẩm Kiều một cái, sau đó mới hỏi Biên Duyên mai: “Trong chén là cái gì vậy?”

“Nước mật.” Biên Duyên Mai không biết vì sao ngay cả chuyện nhỏ này cũng hỏi tới.

Yến Vô Sư: “Đổi thành nước mơ, A Kiều không thích nước mật quá ngọt.”

Thẩm Kiều nhướng mày nhìn y, muốn hỏi sao ngươi biết ta không thích nước mật, nhưng lại cảm thấy cái vấn đề này quá ngu, lập tức ngậm miệng không nói, cúi đầu nhìn bàn cờ.

Biên Duyên Mai nghe vậy cũng hơi kinh ngạc, lập tức coi như không có chuyện gì, đáp lại: “Dạ.”

Yến Vô Sư chân trước vừa đi, hắn chân sau liền chạy theo ra ngoài, khiêm tốn thỉnh giáo: “Sư tôn, xin hỏi đối với Thẩm đạo trưởng, đệ tử vẫn xử sự như trước chứ?”

“Đối với hắn cũng không khác đối với ta.” Yến Vô Sư liếc mắt nhìn hắn, trong cái nhìn này còn bao hàm tán thưởng “Trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy”, khiến Biên Duyên Mai vui vẻ hẳn lên, thầm nghĩ mình quả nhiên đoán trúng.

Nói đi nói lại, xưa nay người trong Ma Môn chưa từng ủy khuất bản thân, coi mình là quân tử. Biên Duyên Mai lúc tước cũng từng thấy Yến Vô Sư sủng ái không ít mỹ nhân, nhưng những người kia cũng chỉ như phù dung sớm nở tối tàn, chưa bao giờ ở lâu. Hắn vốn cho rằng “Đi qua ngàn bụi hoa, mảnh lá không dính thân” mới phù hợp với tính cách của y. Không nghĩ tới đối phương lại coi trọng một đoá di thế chi hoa cao lãnh chân chân chính chính sinh trưởng trên dòng sông băng, không nhiễm bụi trần.

Phẩm tính làm người của Thẩm Kiều, Biên Duyên Mai tất nhiên cũng hiểu được vài phần. Hắn cũng không cho rằng sư phụ mình có thể thuận lợi hái được đóa hoa này. Bởi lẽ Thẩm Kiều nhìn qua thì có vẻ dễ nói chuyện, nhưng lại có cái cứng cỏi của mưa gió không gãy, tuyệt đối không giống đám người đoạn tụ long dương gì đó. Mà với thủ đoạn của sư phụ, một khi coi trọng, nhất định phải tóm được người.

Nghĩ đến đây, Biên Duyên Mai cũng không biết mình nên đồng tình cho ai mới tốt.

Hắn ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Thứ cho đệ tử lắm miệng, nhưng đệ tử thấy Thẩm đạo trưởng dường như không hề có ý đó?” Hai người nhìn thế nào cũng không giống ta tình ngươi nguyện a!

Yến Vô Sư liếc mắt nhìn hắn: “Ngươi có cách?”

Biên Duyên Mai cười gượng: “Đệ tử có vô số cách thu phục thiếu nữ, nhưng Thẩm Kiều không những không phải nữ tử, mà còn là người không tầm thường, tất nhiên không thể dùng thủ đoạn tầm thường được. Nhưng người xưa đã có câu, liệt nữ sợ triền lang*, lời này chắc chắn đặt ở đâu, cũng đều có chút đạo lý? Chỉ là…”

_*Liệt nữ sợ triền lang: Cô gái cương trực cứng rắn sợ nhất mấy thằng chả cứ quấn lấy mãi không buông_

Yến Vô Sư: “Chỉ là cái gì?”

Biên Duyên Mai: “Sư tôn có phong nghi hơn người, nếu là bình thường, cho dù người chỉ muốn xuân phong nhất độ*, chỉ sợ đối phương cũng cảm thấy vô cùng vinh hạnh, tự mình tiến cử. Chỉ là đổi thành Thẩm Kiều, nếu như có ngày sư tôn chán ghét, sợ là hắn sẽ không dễ dàng bỏ qua.”

* _Xuân phong nhất độ: nổi hứng nhất thời, yêu xong chia tay._

Ý trên lời nói, lão nhân gia ngài nếu chỉ muốn một đoạn nhân duyên ngắn ngủi, mỹ nhân thiên hạ đầy ra đó, có rất nhiều người tự nguyện bò lên giường ngài. Nhưng Thẩm Kiều, không nói hiện tại bắt đầu đã khó, cho dù thu được vào tay, cũng không dễ dàng vất đi được. Chính là thỉnh thần dễ tiễn thần khó, dù sao Thẩm Kiều cũng là cao thủ cấp độ tông sư, ngài chớ có chọc cho mình thên phiền toái nha!

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười: “Sao ngươi biết ta chỉ muốn xuân phong nhất độ?”

Chẳng lẽ ngài muốn một đời một kiếp?

Biên Duyên Mai giật mình, nhưng hắn không dám hỏi ra miệng, chỉ nói: “Đệ tử đã rõ.”

Kỳ thực hắn vẫn không quá hiểu, Thẩm Kiều thật sự là một mỹ nhân khó gặp, nhưng trên đời này, mỹ nhân không thiếu. Thẩm Kiều cũng chẳng phải người gì quá chói mắt, chẳng lẽ là vì người ta cũng là cao thủ cấp độ tông sư, cho nên đối với sư tôn mà nói, mị lực càng thêm hấp dẫn?

Đợi Yến Vô Sư tắm rửa thay y phục xong, rực rỡ quay về, Thẩm Kiều đã xếp đầy hơn nửa bàn cờ.

“Ngươi đã thấy hai đứa nhi tử của Phổ Lục Như Kiên, cảm thấy chúng thế nào?” Yến Vô Sư ngồi xuống chỗ đối diện với hắn, thuận miệng hỏi.

Thẩm Kiều không nghĩ hắn lại hỏi câu này, trầm ngâm chốc lát: “Đại lang thành thật, chậm mà không ngu, nhị lang thông minh, còn nhỏ đã bộc lộ thủ đoạn sắc bén.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Câu đánh giá này của ngươi vậy mà khá đúng trọng tâm, chậm mà không ngu, dùng đủ tinh hoa rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Thứ cho ta nói thẳng, tuy rằng Phổ Lục Như Kiên có tâm trí hơn người, lại biết ẩn nhẫn, tương lai chấp chưởng quốc sự, có thể xem là minh chủ tài hoa. Nhưng hai đứa nhi tử kia của hắn, tính tình vốn lên đảo ngược lại mới phải. Nếu như tài trí con thứ vượt qua trưởng tử, tương lai đối với xã tắc vương triều, chưa chắc đã là chuyện hay.”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “A Kiều, ngươi nghĩ cũng quá xa rồi. Trên đời này có mấy vương triều có thể vạn thế không bại? Cho dù là Doanh Chính vọng tưởng ngàn năm truyền thừa, cuối cùng cũng chỉ qua hai đời là chết. Ai biết hai đứa nhóc kia có thể sống tới lúc thành niên hay không, ai biết Phổ Lục Như Kiên có thể làm hoàng đế được mười năm hay không, hay lại bị người nào đó lợi hại hơn thay thế? Ta chỉ cần biết, hiện giờ người hợp tác với ta có thể duy trì đủ tỉnh táo minh mẫn, không sa vào mê ảo, cái này là đủ. Còn về truyền thừa của Phổ Lục Như nhà hắn, ta cũng chẳng phải cha hắn, tại sao còn phải thay hắn lo lắng nhiều như vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu Yến tông chủ đã có điều nắm chắc, ta cũng không nhiều lời nữa.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Phổ Lục Như Kiên vốn định tìm cho hai đứa con trai hắn một sư phụ, nếu như ngươi đã nói vậy, ta liền biết ngươi chẳng nhìn lọt đứa nhỏ, sau này cự tuyệt giúp ngươi là được.”

Thẩm Kiều ngạc nhiên nói: “Võ công của Yến tông chủ tốt hơn ta, sao lại không tìm ngươi bái sư?”

Yến Vô Sư cười tủm tỉm: “Ngươi nhìn không lọt, ta tất nhiên cũng nhìn không lọt. Với quan hệ của chúng ta, nếu như không cùng tiến cùng lùi, nhỡ làm người ta hiểu lầm thì sao?”

Chúng ta thì có quan hệ gì? Cứ nói như ngươi, người khác lại không hiểu lầm à?

Thẩm Kiều vì công lực đổi trắng thay đen của hắn mà trợn mắt: “Yến tông chủ lo xa rồi, bần đạo cũng không phải người trong Hoán Nguyệt Tông, cho dù không cùng Yến tông chủ đồng thời tiến lùi, người khác cũng không hiểu nhầm đâu.”

……

Trận cung biến này, chính là dùng mấy chữ binh trọng thần tốc để thể hiện.

Dưới sự trợ giúp của đám người Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều, Phổ Lục Như Kiên nhanh chóng khống chế được Vũ Văn Uân, sau đó mượn Vũ Văn Uân để nắm giữ cục diện chính trị trong cung. Là một chính khách lâu năm, hắn không hề mở rộng trận xung đột đẫm máu này mở rộng đến toàn kinh thành chứ đừng nói là ra khỏi kinh thành. Trước khi những người khác còn chưa kịp phản ứng, trong cung đã khôi phục yên tĩnh.

Trước đó, để tiện cho việc ăn chơi vui đùa, khỏi bị quần thần phiền nhiễu, Vũ Văn Uân đã đem ngôi vị hoàng đế nhường lại cho nhi tử Vũ Văn Xiển, còn mình thì tự phong là Thiên Nguyên hoàng đế. Kết quả là hiện tại Phổ Lục Như Kiên nắm cục diện trong tay, thậm chí không cần phải thay con rối khác, Vũ Văn Xiển tám tuổi vẫn là hoàng đế như cũ, chỉ là phía trên có thêm một vị giám quốc mà thôi. Vũ Văn Uân tự đào hố cho mình, cuối cùng lại hại mình lọt xuống.

Sau khi Phổ Lục Như Kiên nắm quyền, hắn không hề vội vàng đăng cơ xưng đế, mà dùng thân phận tả đại thừa tướng tiến hàng việc giám quốc. Sau đó tuyên bố với bên ngoài Vũ Văn Uân bị bệnh băng hà, ngừng lại việc xây dựng lâm viên hoàng gia, sau đó dần dần triệu tập những quan viên vì khuyên can mà bị Vũ Văn Uân giáng chức đuổi khỏi kinh thành trở lại, cũng khôi phục danh dự cho họ.

Chỉ hai điều này, đã thu hết lòng người.

Vua nào triều thần ấy, Phổ Lục Như Kiên chấp chính cũng có nghĩa là ngày vui của Phật Môn và Hợp Hoan Tông đã tàn.

Hợp Hoan Tông thì không cần nói, lúc cung biến đó, Tang Cảnh Hành và Nguyên Tú Tú đều không có ở kinh thành, những người còn lại sao xứng làm đối thủ của Yến Vô Sư và Biên Duyên Mai? Từ lúc Vũ Văn Uân yên vị ngôi vua, Hoán Nguyệt Tông liền bắt đầu mai danh ẩn tích giả bộ yếu kém, đến bây giờ rốt cục cũng coi như khổ tận cam lai. Biên Duyên Mai lập tức không chịu ẩn nhẫn nữa, trực tiếp ra tay, đem thế lực Hợp Hoan Tông phân bố trong ngoài triều đình, một lưới bắt hết.

Tuyết Đình thiền sư sau khi bị Yến Vô Sư phế bỏ võ công, dùng tội danh hạ độc tiên đế, không làm chuyện đức chính hạ ngục. Tuyết Đình ngã, đệ tử Phật Môn ở đế đố cũng mất đi chỗ dựa, nhanh chóng cây đổ khỉ tan, chùa miếu lục tục bị quan phủ niêm phong. Đệ tử Phật Môn hoặc là bỏ chạy tứ tán, hoặc là nhận tội quy hàng với triều đình.

Yến Vô Sư cũng không có ý đuổi tận giết tuyệt đối với Phật Môn. Y biết, Nho Thích Đạo đã truyền thừa trên đại địa Trung Nguyên này từ lâu, hôm nay đã sớm thâm nhập vào lòng người. Mỗi bên đều có một đám tín đồ trung thành, căn cơ thâm hậu, không thể dùng sức một người là có thể tiêu diệt, cùng lắm chỉ tạm thời xuất hiện cục diện yếu thế mà thôi. Như Vũ Văn Ung năm đó, dùng quy mô lớn oanh oanh liệt liệt diệt phật, giết hại tăng nhân, phá hủy chùa miếu, đốt sạch điển tịch Phật Môn, nhưng hắn vừa chết, những cái đó lại như xuân về cỏ mọc lên xanh.

Cho nên cái Hoán Nguyệt Tông muốn, chỉ là người đang nắm quyền có thể nâng đỡ cho mình, chứ không phải là tiêu diệt Phật Môn. Bởi vì không có Phật Môn, còn có Đạo Môn, Nho Môn, vĩnh viễn diệt không hết. Biện pháp tốt nhất, chính là duy trì cân bằng giữa các thế lực lớn, người này cũng không thể làm gì được người kia. Như vậy vừa không xuất hiện tình trạng một nhà nắm giữ toàn bộ cục diện, vừa là một biện pháp có thể phát triển lâu dài.

Loại ý nghĩ này của y, vừa vặn không hẹn mà gặp với Phổ Lục Như Kiên, cho nên hai người hợp tác vô cùng vui vẻ.

Cảm ơn công lao của Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều, Phổ Lục Như Kiên không chỉ hạ lệnh xây dựng kiến trúc Huyền Đô Quan ở kinh thành, mà còn phong Thẩm Kiều là Nguyên Diệu chân nhân đại diện cho Huyền Đô Quan, còn hào phóng đem một vài chuyện buôn bán với hoàng gia giao cho Hoán Nguyệt tông, thậm chí mai sau, khi thiếp lập lại tam tỉnh lục bộ, còn đem chức quan Công bộ thượng thư nhiều màu mỡ nhất này giao cho người của Hoán Nguyệt Tông, một đời nhà Tùy này, trước sau bảo trì quan hệ hợp tác tốt đẹp với Hoán Nguyệt tông, mãi đến sau này khi Dương Quảng trở mặt vô tình, mới hủy bỏ lời hứa.

Những chuyện này đều để nói sau.

Sau cung biến hai tháng, tết hoa đăng năm Thượng Nguyên vừa qua không bao lâu, Chu đế Vũ Văn Xiển tỏ ý Phổ Lục Như Kiên đức cao vọng trọng, có phong thái minh quân, mà mình còn trẻ người non dạ, không xứng ngôi vị, tuyên bố nhường ngôi cho Phổ Lục Như Kiên. Phổ Lục Như Kiên từ chối ba lần không được đành nhận, tới điện Lâm Quang nhận ngôi hoàng đế, định quốc hiệu là Tùy, đổi niên hiệu thành Khai Hoàng, tự xưng nhận tổ quy tông, đổi về học Dương thị của dân tộc Hán, tuyên bố đại xá thiên hạ.

Từ đó, tân quân đăng cơ, phương bắc thay đổi triều đại, từ thời diệt Tấn đến khi Ngũ Hồ gia nhập Trung Nguyên, mấy trăm năm mưa gió loạn lạc, cuối cùng rồi sẽ nghênh đón một trang sử mới.

Đối với bình dân bách tính mà nói, tranh đấu triều đình, dâm loạn cung cấm, đều không có liên quan gì tới họ. Yêu cầu của họ rất đơn giản, chỉ là ăn no mặc ấm mà thôi. Như mà triều đỉnh đổi thay, dù sao cũng mang đến một chút biến hóa, không nói tới cái khác, chỉ cần một lần đại xá thiên hạ này, cũng đủ để khiến năm nay mọi người không cần nộp thuế, ngày ngày trôi qua cũng thoải mái hơn một chút.

Trong tay có thêm ít tiền, nụ cười trên mặt cũng tự nhiên hơn.

Ít nhất Thẩm Kiều đi dạo một vòng, trong lòng cũng vẫn có vài điều cảm động.

“Cho đến lúc này, ta mới không hối hận quyết định ngày đó của mình.”

Trên đường phố rộn ràng tiếng ca, người đến người đi, chỉ vì hôm nay có hội chùa. Rất nhiều người xuất môn đặt mua vật dụng chuẩn bị cho tết đoan ngọ. Tơ tằm ngũ sắc quấn thành dây treo đầy đường cuối ngõ khắp các quán nhỏ, quả thực là rực rỡ muôn màu, khiến người hoa mắt.

Nghe thấy lời hắn, Yến Vô Sư liền cười nói: “Hóa ra trong lòng A Kiều vẫn luôn lo lắng bất an.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu, ăn ngay nói thật: “Mấy ngày nay, ta vẫn sợ mình làm sai, sợ khiến người trong thiên hạ lại phải nghênh đón một hôn quân nữa, ngày ngày bách tính lại càng thêm khổ sở.”

Hai người đi ngang qua một sạp hàng, nghe chủ quán thét to rao bán, Yến Vô Sư thuận thế nhìn lướt qua, chọn lấy một lão hổ bằng vải màu. Lão hổ buộc vào dây treo, phía dưới nối với dây lụa, ngây thơ đáng yên, vô cùng sống động.

Yến Vô Sư đem lão hổ bằng vải kia nhét vào trong tay Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều khó hiểu: “Cho ta?”

Cầm lấy lão hổ bằng vải mềm mại, đùa nghịch vài cái, không khỏi nở nụ cười: “Cũng khá đáng yên.”

Yến Vô Sư cười ha ha, lòng nói đúng đấy, giống như ngươi, miêu lớn miêu nhỏ đều là miêu. Bản tọa ngày nào cũng làm bạn với miêu.

Hai người đi dạo quanh thành xong liền trở lại. Phủ thiếu sư của Yến Vô Sư đã giải lệnh cấm, Dương Kiên lại ban thêm tước vị xuống, hiện giờ đổi thành phủ Võ quốc công. Yến Vô Sư ở nơi này, Huyền Đô Quan của Thẩm Kiều còn chưa xây xong, chỉ có thể tạm ở lại nơi này làm khách.

Quản gia thấy Yến Vô Sư, vội vàng đi tới bẩm báo, chỉ nói là nhị công tử đã trở lại, còn dẫn theo một người, nói là sư đệ của Thẩm đạo trưởng.

Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy kỳ quái, đợi Ngọc Sinh Yên dẫn người đi cùng hắn đến, không khỏi càng thêm kinh hãi: “Tứ sư đệ?”


	115. Chapter 115

Người tới chính là Viên Anh.

Nói về chuyện sau khi Thẩm Kiều rớt vực, tuy rằng Úc Ái dốc hết sức đàn áp, nhưng trong Huyền Đô Sơn vẫn khó tránh khỏi cảnh lòng người bàng hoàng. Viên Anh trong đám đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các đứng hàng thứ tư. Bàn về tâm tính võ công, hắn cũng không phải người xuất sắc nhất, cho nên từ trước tới nay, ở trong môn phái, cũng là nhân vật không có tiếng tắm gì. Sau khi Úc Ái tiếp quản Huyền Đô Tử Phủ, cảm thấy người sư đệ này lá gan nhỏ nhất, không thể dấy lên sóng gió gì, cho nên cũng không quá đặt quá nhiều lưu tâm đến Viên Anh.

Úc Ái hợp tác cùng Đột Quyết, tiếp nhận phong hào Thái Bình Ngọc Dương giáo chủ chân nhân, đây cũng không phải bí mật gì. Lúc đó Đột Quyết thế lớn, phương bắc có hai nước Chu-Tề, đều phải cúi đầu xưng thần với chúng. Úc Ái nhận ra dã tâm bừng bừng của Đột Quyết, cũng muốn mượn lực từ Đột Quyết khôi phục phong quang khi xưa của Huyền Đô Sơn, cho nên vẫn luôn qua lại với chúng, thậm chí chuyện ngày đó ở ngoài Vương thành Thổ Cốc Hồn tấn công Yến Vô Sư, Úc Ái ra tay tương trợ cũng là vì Đoạn Văn Ương có lời mời, chứ bản chất không có lợi ích gì nhiều cho bản thân và Huyền Đô Sơn.

Nhưng kế hoạch của Đột Quyết đối với Huyền Đô Sơn lại không chỉ dừng ở đó. Huyền Đô Sơn truyền thừa đã lâu, ở trên giang hồ, thậm chí là ở trong Đạo Môn, đều có sức ảnh hưởng không nhỏ. Nếu như có thể biến chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn thành con rối cho mình, không chỉ mang ý nghĩa nắm giữ một luồng sức mạnh quan trọng của Đạo Môn trong Trung Nguyên, mà còn là nắm giữ tài phú cùng điển tịch võ học mấy trăm năm qua của Huyền Đô Sơn.

Dưới cái nhìn của Đột Quyết, chính là vì không còn Kỳ Phượng Các, Huyền Đô Sơn phong bế cửa quan lâu ngày, dần dần sa sút, Thẩm Kiều đi xa, lòng người trong phái không thống nhất, cho nên sẽ không xuất hiện một Kỳ Phượng Các thứ hai, chính là muốn nhân lúc chủ vắng nhà mà chạy vào quấy phá.

Đoạn Văn Ương học nghệ dưới trướng Hồ Lộc Cổ, lại vì nguyên do huyết thống, mà thân phận kém xa sư đệ Côn Tà cao quý. Hắn cần phải lập được một công lao to lớn để nâng cao địa vị của mình, đúng lúc chủ nhà có lòng, bắt tay với Nhĩ Phục Khả Hãn của Đột Quyết. Chỉ đáng tiếng sự tình lại phát triển không giống với dự đoán của bọn họ. Tuy rằng Úc Ái tiếp nhận phong hào “Thái Bình Ngọc Dương giáo chủ chân nhân”, nhưng lại không chịu để người Đột Quyết nhúng tay vào giáo vụ, cũng không chịu để cho Nhĩ Phục Khả Hãn phái người vào trong Huyền Đô Sơn ở. Hai bên hợp tác chỉ ở ngoài mặt, lại không thể nào đi sâu thêm.

Mắt thấy khối thịt mỡ lớn như Huyền Đô Sơn đặt ngay trước mắt lại không thể ăn, người Đột Quyết tất nhiên là không cam tâm.

Mà những chuyện này, kỳ thực Viên Anh cũng không hiểu rõ lắm. Chờ đến lúc hắn rời khỏi Huyền Đô Sơn, nửa đường tới núi Thanh Thành gặp được Ngọc Sinh Yên đang từ đại hội thử kiếm quay về, đối phương mới dần dần nói rõ cho hắn hiểu.

Trước đó, Viên Anh cũng cảm nhận được bầu không khí ngày càng u ám của môn phái, từng mấy lần tìm tới tam sư huynh Úc Ái, đưa ra ý kiến tìm kiếm nhị sư huynh Thẩm Kiều trở về, chấn chỉnh lại môn phái. Úc Ái dùng ngôn ngữ ôn hòa trấn an hắn vài lần, rồi đem chuyện giáo dạy đệ tử trẻ tuổi giao lại cho Viên Anh. Viên Anh cảm thấy Úc Ái tín nhiệm nên mới giao phó cho mình, không thể làm gì hơn là đành tạm thời buông việc này xuống. Ai ngờ đất bằng sinh sóng, tiểu sư muội Cố Hoành Ba không chào mà đi, một mình xuống núi. Úc Ái nổi trận lôi đình, cực kỳ tức giận. Viên Anh lại bởi vì mấy câu nói lỡ trong thư mà Cố Hoàng Ba lưu lại cho hắn trước lúc ra đi, mà có thêm vài phần lưu ý đến Úc Ái, tự mình tìm cơ hội âm thầm điều tra.

Nhưng đúng lúc này, một vị trưởng lão của Huyền Đô Sơn lại lén lút tới tìm Viên Anh, lời trong lời ngoài đều thể hiện muốn nâng đỡ hắn lên thay cho Úc Ái. Viên Anh càng nghĩ càng thấy không đúng, lại nhớ tới lá thư Cố Hoàng Ba lưu lại trước lúc ra đi, lặng lẽ tìm cơ hội rời khỏi Huyền Đô Sơn.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn Viên Anh rất ít khi ra ngoài, trên núi khô khan, hắn lại chịu được tịch mịch, ngày ngày không luyện võ thì chính là đọc sách, không hề có chút lanh lợi hoạt bát nào của người trẻ tuổi. Ngay cả Cố Hoành Ba xấp xỉ tuổi hắn cũng có chút không chịu được, ngược lại còn thân cận với Thẩm Kiều hơn.

Hắn vốn xuất thân từ gia đình phú hộ, lại bởi vì khi còn bé bị tật xấu cà lăm, con cháu trong gia đình đông đảo, mà không được cha mẹ yêu thương. Người hầu trong nhà nhìn người mà chăm sóc, cho nên cũng thất lễ với tiểu công tử là hắn. Viên Anh chính là vì người hầu sơ sẩy dẫn ra đường chơi mà lạc mất, may mắn gặp được Kỳ Phượng Các. Kỳ Phượng Các dẫn hắn trở lại Viên gia giao lại cho cha mẹ Viên Anh. Đối phương thấy Kỳ Phượng Các là đạo nhân có võ công, liền biết thời biết thế xin Kỳ Phượng Các thu Viên Anh làm đồ đệ. Kỳ Phượng Các thấy tư chất của Viên Anh coi như không tệ, cho nên cũng đồng ý.

Những năm này, đừng nói là xuống núi trải nghiệm, ngay cả Viên gia Viên Anh cũng chỉ quay về có một lần. Tính cách của hắn có chút trầm lặng, cho nên khi ở Huyền Đô Sơn liền trở thành sự tồn tại không thu hút sự chú ý của người khác nhất. Ngay cả khi hắn lặng lẽ rời khỏi Huyền Đô Sơn, cũng phải mấy ngày sau người khác mới phát hiện ra.

Sau khi xuống núi, Viên Anh không hề có kinh nghiệm, cũng không biết phải đi đâu. Vốn muốn tìm Thẩm Kiều, nhưng lại chẳng biết Thẩm Kiều hiện ở phương nào. Nghe nói núi Thanh Thành tổ chức đại hội thử kiếm, hắn nghĩ bụng có lẽ Thẩm Kiều cũng tới đó, cho nên liền đi đến. Một đường hỏi thăm đi về phía núi Thanh Thành, lại vì tiền bạc mang theo không đủ mà bữa no bữa đói.

Ai ngờ tới trễ một bước, hắn vừa tới dưới núi, liền lục tục gặp phải người từ trên núi xuống. Viên Anh nghe nói trong đại hội thử kiếm phát sinh chuyện lạ, lại nghe nói Thẩm Kiều bị Yến Vô Sư mang đi, trong lòng đang sầu não, sau đó liền đụng phải Ngọc Sinh Yên đang từ trên núi xuống.

Dung mạo của Viên Anh không xuất sắc, trang phục trên thân cũng chỉ như người qua đường, người ngoài rất ít khi chú ý đến hắn. Cố tình Ngọc Sinh Yên nhìn thấy hắn khi nghe người khác nói đến Thẩm Kiều liền ngẩng đầu lên nghe, liền chú ý đến. Hỏi thăm vài câu, Viên Anh liền tự giới thiệu, Ngọc Sinh Yên mới biết đối phương vậy mà lại là sư đệ của Thẩm Kiều.

Sau khi nghe xong lời giải thích của Viên Anh, thần sắc Thẩm Kiều liền rơi vào trầm tư, nửa ngày sau mới hỏi: “Người trưởng lão ám chỉ có thể nâng đỡ ngươi lên làm chưởng giáo kia là ai?”

Viên Anh: “Là Trương Bản Sơ, Trương trưởng lão.”

Huyền Đô Sơn từ xưa truyền thừa tới nay, mặc dù phong bế của quan đã lâu, chi nhánh bè phái bên trong cũng không phải là ít. Lấy mạch Kỳ Phượng Các mà nói, thì coi như là chi chính, cho nên đảm nhận vị trí chưởng giáo. Còn lại mấy trưởng lão, võ công truyền thừa sâu xa nhất có thể nói đến sư huynh đệ đồng môn của chưởng giáo đời thứ hai. Tuy rằng mọi người đều thuộc về Huyền Đô Tử Phủ, nhưng bên nào cũng đều có một hai môn võ công độc môn không thể truyền ra ngoài Cho nên nghiêm ngặt mà nói, những trưởng lão kia của Huyền Đô Sơn, phần lớn đều có cùng bối phận với Thẩm Kiều, cũng có một số người có bối phận cao hơn, xem như là sư bá sư thúc của Thẩm Kiều, Trương Ban Sơ chính là một trong số đó.

Thẩm Kiều: “Khi đó mặc dù Úc Ái có thể thuận lợi lên làm chưởng giáo, trong bảy vị trưởng lão chống đỡ cho hắn, chắc hẳn cũng có một phần của Trương Ban Sơ?”

Viên Anh gật gật đầu: “Phải.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy đại sư huynh thì sao? Đệ xếp hàng thứ tư, hắn đi tìm đệ, hẳn là cũng tới tìm đại sư huynh rồi?”

Viên Anh có chút mờ mịt: “Cái này, đệ cũng không biết. Suốt ngày đệ đều, đều ở trong phòng đọc sách, và, và luyện kiếm, hoặc là, dạy, dạy những đệ tử kia, luyện kiếm.”

Nói đến đây, hắn lộ vẻ mặt xấu hổ: “Nhị sư huynh, thật, thật xin lỗi…”

Câu xin lỗi này, không chỉ là vì hắn không thể trả lời vấn đề của Thẩm Kiều, mà còn là vì muốn biểu đạt sự áy náy khi Thẩm Kiều rớt vực, chính mình lại không thể vì hắn mà làm được việc gì.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không tức giận, trái lại vẫn giống như trước vỗ vỗ bờ vai hắn: “Đừng nói xin lỗi, bản tính của đệ không thích hợp tranh chấp với người ta, lại ít khi xa nhà. Lần này có thể đúng lúc phát hiện không thích hợp, xuống núi tìm ta, đã là rất khá. Nói như vậy, sau khi đệ gặp Trương Ban Sơn, cũng không hề tới tìm Úc Ái nói rõ tình hình?”

Mặt Viên Anh có chút đỏ: “Không, không có. Lúc trước Ngũ sư muội có nói cho đệ biết, nói hắn, hắn có liên quan đến việc huynh rớt xuống, đệ liền, liền có lòng đề phòng với hắn…”

Thẩm Kiều khe khẽ thở dài, không nhiều lời nữa.

Tầm mắt của Yến Vô Sư dừng lại trên cái tay đặt lên vai đối phương kia của Thẩm Kiều một chốc, rồi lười biếng nói: “Nếu Viên sư đệ đã đến, cứ ở lại đây thôi. Nhìn ngươi xanh xao vàng vọt như vậy, cứ bảo nhà bếp nấu chút đồ bổ đến đi.”

Thẩm Kiều liếc mắt nhìn y, thầm nghĩ ai là sư đệ ngơi hả. Lời này chuyển một vòng trong cuống họng, chỉ là tính cách Thẩm đạo trưởng quá phúc hậu, cuối cùng vẫn không nói ra.

Ngọc Sinh Yên thì lại trợn mắt ngoác mồm. Hắn không nghĩ ra vị sư phụ mặt nóng tâm lạnh của mình sao bỗng nhiên lại có vài phần kính trọng với Viên Anh, mà chính mình vô duyên vô cớ lại thấp hơn Viên Anh đồng lứa một bậc.

Tên tiểu tử nói lắp này từ đâu mượn được mặt mũi lớn như vậy, còn khiến ngay cả gia sư của ta phải tôn ngươi một tiếng sư đệ. Vậy mà ngươi còn không sợ đến tái mét mặt mày rồi cảm động đến rơi nước mắt hả?

Tất nhiên là Viên Anh không hề lo sợ đến tái mặt, bởi vì hắn căn bản không biết Yến Vô Sư là ai. Nghe nói đối phương đồng ý cho mình ở lại, liền vội vàng quay đầu sang trưng cầu ý kiến của sư huynh. Có thể thấy được, trong ngày thường đúng là một đứa nhỏ ngoan ngoãn tôn sư trọng đạo.

Thẩm Kiều thấy hắn nhìn về phía mình, cười nói: “Nếu Yến tông chủ đã có ý mời, đệ vẫn nên đồng ý thôi.”

Viên Anh lúc vừa rồi thấy Ngọc Sinh Yên hành lễ với Yến Vô Sư, vốn cũng nên nhận ra thân phận của Yến Vô Sư, chỉ là đến lúc này mới kịp phản ứng lại, vội vàng chắp tay nói: “Đa tạ Yến tông chủ, vậy, vậy ta làm phiền rồi!”

Đổi lại ngày trước, đừng nói là một tên Viên Anh, cho dù là mười tên Viên Anh, Yến Vô Sư cũng không đặt vào trong mắt. Chỉ là hiện giờ khác trước, trên đầu Viên Anh là cái danh hiệu sự đệ Thẩm Kiều, ở trong mắt y cuối cùng cũng khác với tất cả mọi người một chút.

Chỉ là như vậy cũng có thể thấy được Kỳ Phượng Các thu nhận đồ đệ thật sự là không theo một khuôn mẫu nào. Dưới trướng của hắn của năm đồ đệ, tính cách mỗi người đều không giống nhau, chất phác như Viên Anh lại càng hiếm thấy.

Đợi Ngọc Sinh Yên buồn bực dẫn Viên Anh đi thu xếp xong, Thẩm Kiều lại nhìn bàn cờ có chút xuất thần.

Yến Vô Sư liếc mắt đã nhìn thấu suy nghĩ trong lòng hắn: “Ngươi muốn tới Huyền Đô Sơn?”

Thẩm Kiều thu hồi tinh thần: “Phải, ta muốn quay lại xem xem.”

Tâm quay về đã sớm có từ lâu, chỉ là lúc trước công lực vẫn chưa ổn định, Thẩm Kiều không muốn mạo hiểm. Hiện giờ lại không như thế, công lực của hắn đã khôi phục gần như cũ, cho dù đối phương là nhân vật có cấp bậc sánh ngang với Tuyết Đình thiền sư, hắn cũng có khả năng đánh một trận.

Bất kể nói thế nào, Huyền Đô Sơn cũng là sư môn nuôi hắn lớn lên. Cho dù Thẩm Kiều không có tâm với vị trí chưởng giáo, cũng không cho phép người ta mang ý xấu, mưu toan hủy hoại cói Niết Bàn này trong lòng hắn.

Nếu Trương Ban Sơ đã tới tìm Viên Anh, vậy chứng tỏ Úc Ái đã không còn phù hợp với kỳ vọng của hắn. Song phương tất đã xảy ra mâu thuẫn, hơn nữa mâu thuẫn giữa họ có khả năng lớn đến mức đủ để Trương Ban Sơn trục xuất Úc Ái ra khỏi vị trí chưởng giáo. Kết hợp với tin tức mà Hoán Nguyệt tông ở bên này lấy được, trong chuyện này nếu như nói là không có ngoại lực tác động, Thẩm Kiều nhất định không tin.

Yến Vô Sư: “Cũng được, cũng đã đến lúc rồi, với võ công hiện giờ của ngươi, muốn chặt Úc Ái thành tám khối tuy rằng không được, nhưng một kiếm xuyên tim vẫn là có thể.”

Thẩm Kiều có chút câm nín: “Ta tới cũng chưa hẳn là vì muốn giết người a!”

Có thể đừng động chút là nói tới huyết tinh như vậy được không?

Yến Vô Sư cân nhắc nở nụ cười: “Chỉ sợ không thể ngăn được ngươi. Huyền Đô Sơn như khối thịt mỡ thả ở trong lồng, hiện tại lồng có chỗ hổng, dã thú thèm thuồng đã lâu há lại không muốn nhào lên?”

Tuy rằng Thẩm Kiều không thích loại hình dung này, nhưng hắn cũng hiểu, đối phương nói đúng. Đây chính là hiện trạng của Huyền Đô Sơn, võ công của Úc Ái tuy cao, nhưng đối với nội bộ, người ta thường bỏ quên phòng bị, giống như hắn lúc trước vậy.

Yến Vô Sư: “Kỳ thực phía bên ta còn thu được một tin, Hợp Hoan Tông sau khi mất đi đại thế tại Trường An, có xu thế rất thân cận với người Đột Quyết.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Ý của ngươi là, Hợp Hoan Tông cũng sẽ nhúng một tay vào sự tình trên Huyền Đô Sơn?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy thì không biết được. Chuyến này ngươi đi một mình, không bằng ta đem đệ tử dưới trướng đưa cho ngươi mượn một người, Biên Duyên Mai và Ngọc Sinh Yên, ngươi chọn người nào?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đây vốn là sự vụ trong Huyền Đô Sơn, sao dám làm phiền hai người bọn họ?”

Yến Vô Sư cố ý nói: “Nói như vậy là ngươi muốn bản tọa tự mình đưa ngươi đi sao?”

Thẩm Kiều là người thành thật, hắn vốn không có ý này, cho nên bị lời này của Yến Vô Sư làm cho sững sờ.

Không đợi trả lời, Yến Vô Sư liền cười nói: “Tiếc là lần này không thể như ngươi mong muốn rồi. Trận chiến lần trước với Tuyết Đình, thương thế của ta còn chưa có tốt, đi cũng chưa chắc đã có thể giúp đỡ được gì.”

Thương thế của y thế nào, lần trước Thẩm Kiều đã tự mình bắt mạch, biết vô cùng rõ ràng. Lúc này nghe y nói chuyện, không hiểu vì sao, trong lòng lại không dám xác định.

“Sao đã lâu rồi mà vẫn còn chưa tốt?” Hắn nói, rồi đưa một tay ra.

Yến Vô Sư động cũng không động, duy trì tư thế ngả người dưa vào trên gối mền, lại tùy ý để Thẩm Kiều dừng tay trên cổ tay mình.

Ngưng thần chỉ trong chốc lát, sắc mặt Thẩm Kiều liền hơi đổi: “Sao lại như vậy?”


	116. Chapter 116

Thẩm Kiều vốn cho rằng thương thế của Yến Vô Sư không nặng, đã qua nhiều ngày như vậy, cho dù chưa khỏi hẳn, cũng nên tốt hơn nhiều rồi chứ.

Ai ngờ lần này bắt mạch, lại phát hiện khí mạch của đối phương ngưng trệ, huyết khí không thông, mơ hồ có biểu hiện của việc ứ đọng, so với lúc trước có vẻ còn nghiêm trọng hơn mấy phần.

Lẽ nào võ công của Tuyết Đình lại đã đạt đến cảnh giới “Nhìn như lục bình, kỳ thực thấu xương*”?

* _Nhìn như lục bình, kỳ thực thấu xương: Nhìn qua thì tưởng không gây thương tổn gì chỉ như lục bình trôi hờ trên nước, kỳ thực thương tổn thấu xương._

Nhưng mà nếu quả thật võ công của Tuyết Đình đạt tới cảnh giới cỡ này, làm sao hắn lại thua trong tay Yến Vô Sư, còn để đối phương phế bỏ võ công của mình?

Yến Vô Sư che miệng ho khan hai tiếng, giúp hắn giải thích khó hiểu: “Là do trong mấy ngày này ta quá vội vàng quản lý sự vụ trong Hoán Nguyệt Tông, lại phải chậm rãi thu nạp những thế lực lúc trước bị đánh tan quay về, cho nên không dư thời gian chữa thương, cũng không nghĩ tới lại nghiêm trọng như vậy.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Việc này liên quan đến thân thể, sao có thể khinh thường như vậy?”

Yến Vô Sư nở nụ cười, rõ ràng không coi đó là chuyện gì to tát: “Không quan trọng, cũng chẳng chết được, qua vài ba ngày nữa là có thể khỏi rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút, lấy từ trong lồng ngực ra một bình sứ đặt ở trên bàn: “Căn cơ nội công giữa ngươi và ta là ma với đạo, đối chọi nhau, ta không có cách nào giúp được ngươi. Nhưng các đời Huyền Đô Sơn đều truyền thừa không ít thuốc trị ngoại thương tốt, đây là dược do ta dựa vào một trong những phương thuốc đó, tới hiệu thuốc điều chế ra, nếu như ngươi tin, cứ ăn vào, mỗi ngày ba viên, có thể giảm bớt lại thương thế.”

Yến Vô Sư cầm lấy bình sứ, có chút ấm, còn mang theo nhiệt độ trên người Thẩm Kiều.

Ngón tay của hắn nhẹ nhàng vuốt qua bề mặt nhẵn nhịu của bình sứ, kéo theo đó là một chút ái muội khó mà nói rõ cũng khó mà tả được.

Thẩm Kiều ngược lại cũng không nghĩ nhiều, chỉ coi là hắn đa nghi, không tin chính mình, ngoài mặt thì nhận, quay đầu lại lén lút ném thuốc đi, vậy coi như lãng phí của trời. Nói thế nào bên trong cũng có không ít dược liệu quý giá, không biết có thể cứu được bao nhiêu người, vì vậy lại bổ sung: “Nếu như ngươi không ăn thì đưa lại cho ta, dù sao cũng không phải trọng thương gì quá nặng.”

“Tại sao lại không ăn?” Yến Vô Sư thấy hắn tha thiết mong chờ nhìn bình sứ, lòng thầm cảm thấy buồn cười, cố tình không cho hắn như nguyện, kéo nút lọ, đổ ra ba hạt bỏ vào trong miệng, lại cầm lấy nước mơ ở trước mặt Thẩm Kiều, uống xuống.

“Cảm giác ngộp thở ngưng trệ nơi ngực tan hết, đột nhiên cảm thấy thần thanh khí sảng hẳn.” Yến Vô Sư sờ sờ ngực nói.

Thẩm Kiều: “… Cái này cũng không phải tiên đan.”

Yến Vô Sư cười ha ha: “Ta nói nước mơ kia mà! Nghe nói người tu đạo ngay cả nước miếng cũng có thể làm thuốc, nước mơ kia vừa rồi ngươi có uống qua, chẳng lẽ không phải là có nước miếng của ngươi sao?”

Đối mặt với miệng lưỡi hạ lưu cỡ này, Thẩm Kiều còn có thể nói cái gì, cho dù là suốt ngày nghe nhiều lời vô liêm sỉ hơn nữa, khuôn mặt trắng nõn của hắn cũng không nhịn được mà nổi lên một vệt ửng hồng.

Yến Vô Sư thấy hắn lộ vẻ xấu hổ, không nói một lời định chống bàn đứng dậy chạy, liền đè tay hắn lại, cười nói: “Được được, là thuốc có tác dụng, không phải nước miếng. Ngươi điều phối thuốc lúc nào, sao ta lại không biết?”

Thẩm Kiều nghiêm mặt: “Chẳng lẽ mọi chuyện bần đạo làm đều phải báo cáo với Yến tông chủ hay sao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Tất nhiên là không cần, chỉ là ta quan tâm ngươi, sợ ngươi không đủ tiền trả, lại sợ ngươi bị người ta lừa.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Hóa ra ở trong lòng Yến tông chủ bần đạo lại ngu ngốc như vậy.”

Yến Vô Sư thầm nghĩ chả phải thế à, không ngu ngốc sao ngươi có thể ngây thơ để ta bán cho Tang Cảnh Hành mà còn không biết. Chỉ là trên mặt y vẫn vương ý cười, nói: “Đâu phải như thế, từ sau khi xuống núi, ngươi ngày càng tiến bộ, ta đều tận mắt nhìn thấy, hiện tại so với khi trước thông minh hơn nhiều.”

Thẩm Kiều nhẫn rồi nhẫn, cuối cùng vẫn không nhịn được nói: “Ta thấy Yến tông chủ như vậy, cũng không giống như có nội thương trên người. Nói thêm vài câu nữa, nói không chừng có thể càng tốt nhanh hơn đấy!”

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười: “Vậy không được, thiếu đi một đơn thuốc hay như Thẩm đạo trưởng đây, nhất định thương thế sẽ không thể tốt nhanh được. Ta nghe nói, Dương Kiên có tặng cho ngươi một khoản?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không sai, khoản tiền kia được dùng vào việc xây dựng Huyền Đô quan.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Nói như vậy, ngươi quả thật có dự định lưu lại Trường An lâu dài?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Cái này cũng khó nói, ta có ý định về Huyền Đô Sơn xem trước đã. Nếu như có thể giải quyết xong chuyện của Huyền Đô Sơn, sau này nếu Huyền Đô Sơn muốn nhập thế, ở Trường An cũng coi như có thêm một điểm đặt chân. Ta thấy Dương Kiên rất có phong thái của hùng chủ tài hoa, không phải là vị quân vương mắt ù tai điếc tin điều thiên lệch kia nữa, đối với Đạo Môn cũng có nhiều khoan dung, nói không chừng Đạo Môn thật sự có thể nhờ vậy mà ngênh đón một thời cơ quật khởi mới.”

Yến Vô Sư nhắc nhở hắn: “Hắn làm như vậy, cũng chỉ là vì thu nạp lòng người.”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Ta hiểu được, nhưng như vậy cũng không có gì là không tốt. Tuy ta là người trong Đạo Môn, cũng không thể dám nói là trong môn phái không hề có sai trái. Nếu bách gia có thể cùng nhau phát triển, vậy cũng là chuyện may mắn của thiên hạ bách tính, sau này cũng sẽ không xuất hiện một vị quân vương vì lợi ích của một giáo phái mà cướp đoạt cuộc sống của dân sinh, đã đến dân chúng lầm than. Dương Kiên chịu ảnh hưởng nặng từ Phật Môn, lại vẫn có thể đối xử công bằng với Đạo Môn và Nho Môn, dưới cái nhìn của ta, đây mới là khí độ của vua một nước. Quan trọng nhất là, nếu như Huyền Đô Sơn muốn nhập thế, hiện tại chính là thời điểm tốt nhất.”

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày: “Không phải ngươi luôn sùng bái mọi chuyện Kỳ Phượng Các đã làm sao, sao ở trên sự kiện này lại đi ngược lại ý kiến của hắn?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Mỗi thời mỗi khác, khi tiên sư còn sống, không hề có được thời cơ như vậy. Nếu như lão nhân gia người còn sống, nhất định cũng sẽ tán thành ý nghĩ của ta.”

Yến Vô Sư: “À, ngươi nói như vậy, bản tọa hiểu rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Hiểu cái gì?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Chuyện ngươi muốn làm, liền nói là Kỳ Phượng Các sẽ tán thành, việc ngươi không muốn làm, liền nói là vâng theo di mệnh của Kỳ Phượng Các. Dù sao hắn cũng đã chết, sẽ không nhảy ra phản bác ngươi được.”

Y cố ý nói như vậy, ai ngờ Thẩm Kiều lại chẳng hề thẹn quá hóa giận, ngược lại suy nghĩ chốc lát, liền khẽ mỉm cười: “Nói như ngươi cũng không sai.”

Nụ cười này vừa hiện, ánh mắt lưu chuyển, huy quang rạng rỡ, nhẹ nhàng khiến cho cả phòng như sáng lên, ngay cả tầm mắt rơi trên người hắn của Yến Vô Sư cũng không kiềm chế được mà dừng lại một nhịp.

Thẩm Kiều: “Tiên sư là người hiểu biết, nhất định có thể hiểu được suy nghĩ của ta.”

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày, đối với việc hắn mở miệng ngậm miệng đều là sư phụ tốt vô cùng không cho là đúng. Chỉ là y tự nhận mình là người khoan dung độ lượng, đương nhiên sẽ không so đo với người đã chết.

Bởi vậy cũng có thể thấy, tuy rằng Thẩm Kiều là người có tính tình thẳng thắn nghiêm túc, nhưng cũng không hề bị quy củ trói buộc. Đây cũng chính là nguyên nhân lúc trước Kỳ Phượng Các chọn Thẩm Kiều làm truyền nhân y bát của mình trong đám đệ tử.

Yến Vô Sư: “Nếu ngươi đã nhận sắc phong từ triều đình, cho dù trên thực tế không cần nghe theo điều lệnh, nhưng trên danh nghĩa cũng coi như có quan hệ với triều đình. Đã như vậy, chuyện của Huyền Đô Sơn cũng không còn là chuyện của cá nhân ngươi nữa. Với quan hệ hiện giờ của Hoán Nguyệt tông với triều Tùy, nếu như Dương Kiên biết ngươi muốn tới Huyền Đô Sơn, cho dù ta không nói, hắn cũng sẽ mở miệng nhờ ta hỗ trợ. Chuyến này ta để Biên Duyên Mai đi cùng ngươi. Hắn là người làm việc khéo léo đưa đẩy, dù sao cũng có thể giúp ích cho ngươi.”

Hắn đã nói một tầng duyên cớ như vậy, Thẩm Kiều cũng không từ chối nữa, gật gật đầu: “Vậy thì đa tạ.”

Dứt lời, Thẩm Kiều chần chờ chốc lát, lại nói: “Ngươi bị thương, những ngày này vẫn nên tĩnh dưỡng cho thỏa đáng.”

Cũng đừng có không có chuyện gì vẫn nhảy nhót liên tục.

Yến Vô Sư cười càng thêm sâu: “A Kiều, đây là ngươi đang quan tâm ta sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không phải.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi nói dối.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….” Vậy ngươi hỏi ta làm gì?

Yến Vô Sư thở dài: “Tuy rằng ta rất cảm động, nhưng nhất định phải phụ lòng kỳ vọng của ngươi rồi. Ngươi đừng quên, lão lừa trọc còn đang chờ ta xử lý. Nói thế nào người ta cũng từng là quốc sư Chu triều, lãnh đạo Phật Môn, ta sao có thể lạnh nhạt hắn quá lâu cho được?”

Ta thấy ngươi đâu có biết xấu hổ là gì đâu. Thẩm Kiều nghĩ thầm, hắn bắt lấy mấu chốt trong lời nói của đối phương: “Ngươi muốn giết hắn?”

Yến Vô Sư miễn cưỡng nói: “Bản tọa muốn dùng hắn để đổi lấy một cọc lợi ích khổng lồ.”

Cọc lợi ích không lồ gì, y không chịu nói, Thẩm Kiều cũng biết là hỏi cũng chả được, cho nên cũng không hỏi nữa.

Mấy ngày sau, nghe nói Thẩm Kiều chuẩn bị quay về Huyền Đô Sơn, Viên Anh hết sức cao hứng, chạy tới hỏi Thẩm Kiều khi nào khởi hành.

Thẩm Kiều lại không hề có ý định sẽ dẫn hắn theo, bởi vì Huyền Đô quan còn đang xây dựng, cần phải có người coi sóc. Viên Anh không thể nghi ngờ chính là lựa chọn tốt nhất.

Viên Anh nghe thấy an bài của Thẩm Kiều, mặt mũi lập tức từ vô cùng mừng rõ chuyển ngay xuống chán chường thất vọng, rõ ràng đến mức khiến cho người ta không đành lòng.

Thẩm Kiều thấy thế liền kỳ quái hỏi: “Tứ sư đệ, đệ muốn quay lại Huyền Đô Sơn như vậy sao?”

“Không, không phải.” Viên Anh có nỗi khổ khó nói. Mấy ngày nay Ngọc Sinh Yên không có việc gì cứ tới trêu chọc hắn. Viên Anh nói thì nói không lại người ta, võ công cũng không mạnh bằng người ta, nhưng Ngọc Sinh Yên lại cũng chẳng hề động thủ, Viên Anh là một hài tử thành thật, cũng không thể động thủ đánh người ta trước. Lại nghĩ đến mình đang ở dưới mái hiên nhà người ta, không thể để họ làm khó dễ nhị sư huynh cho nên đều cố gắng nhịn xuống, nhưng trong lòng đã sớm liệt Ngọc Sinh Yên vào hạng nhân vật phiền phức nhất, từ xa nhìn thấy liền tránh né.

Thẩm Kiều vỗ cỗ bờ vai hắn: “Ta biết đệ một lòng tu đạo, không thích quản chuyện bên ngoài. Nhưng mà chuyện xây dựng Huyền Đô quan lần này, trừ đệ ra, ta cũng không chọn được người nào thích hợp hơn. Ta sẽ cố gắng nhanh chóng quay lại, tạm thời chỉ có thể phiền đệ giúp đỡ rồi.”

Viên Anh vội nói: “Nhị sư huynh, huynh huynh cứ đi đi, ta nhất định ngày nào cũng đến đó coi xem, sẽ không làm phiền huynh, huynh cứ yên tâm.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Cám ơn đệ, A Anh.”

Viên Anh: “Nhị sư huynh, huynh, huynh đừng nói vậy. Chúng ta cùng một sư môn, đệ là người vô dụng kém cỏi nhất, xưa nay đều chưa từng giúp đỡ được gì. Trong lòng đệ vẫn luôn rất, rất khó chịu. Hiếm khi huynh lại nhờ đệ làm chút chuyện, đệ mong còn không kịp đấy!”

Đã lâu không gặp, vị tứ sư đệ luôn luôn trốn sau lưng người khác này cuối cùng cũng hiểu chuyện, Thẩm Kiều thật vui mừng.

Đợi hắn an bài thỏa đáng mọi chuyện, Yến Vô Sư đã rời khỏi Trường An trước một bước. Mà sau Yến Vô Sư, Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai cũng khởi hành đi tới Huyền Đô Sơn.

Biên Duyên Mai là người khá thú vị, hắn làm việc thú vị, nói chuyện cũng rất gây hứng thú, mà tiến thoái cũng rất có chừng mực, cũng không đến nối như Yến Vô Sư thường thường chọc cho Thẩm Kiều đến mức thẹn quá hóa giận. Đồng hành cùng một người như vậy, tất nhiên là một chuyện thoải mái như gió xuân. Huống hồ Thẩm Kiều vốn không khó ở chung, đối với người khác mà nói, Thẩm Kiều cũng là một đồng bạn rất tốt. Hắn không thích gây náo động, lại nguyện ý lắng nghe lời người khác nói, gặp nguy hiểm thì lại có thể trợ thành trợ lực có thể dựa dẫm, cho dù là ai cũng đều hi vọng có được một bằng hữu như thế.

Biên Duyên Mai và Thẩm Kiều giao du không nhiều, chỉ là hắn lăn lộn nhiều năm trên triều, đối với lòng người có sức quan sát gần như vô cùng nhạy bén. Thẩm Kiều là loại người sẽ không phản bội bằng hữu, hắn tất nhiên nguyện ý kết bằng hữu với người ta, cũng là có thêm một người bạn cùng tiến cùng lùi. Tuy rằng Biên Duyên Mai là do Yến Vô Sư tự tay dạy nên, bản chất cũng không khác gì lắm so với sư phụ mình, chỉ là so với sư phụ, hắn lại có phần khéo léo đưa đẩy hơn. Thêm vào đó Biên Duyên Mai lại hiểu rõ tâm tư của Yến Vô Sư, dọc đường đi cũng có ý định giao hảo, vì vậy hai người tất nhiên là vui vẻ ở chung.

Hai người có khinh công trong người, lại có ngựa tốt phụ tá, lần này đi nếu đi cả ngày lẫn đêm, cũng chỉ mất khoảng dăm ba ngày, nếu đi ngày nghỉ đêm, cũng chỉ chừng mười ngày mà thôi. Nếu như Thẩm Kiều đi một mình, đi cả ngày lẫn đêm cũng không sai, nhưng mà có Biên Duyên Mai đồng hành, hắn tất nhiên không thể miễn cưỡng người ta bồi mình nhanh chóng lên đường.

Như vậy qua chừng mười ngày, hai người mới đến được Huyền Đô trấn dưới chân Huyền Đô Sơn.

Biên Duyên Mai thấy thôn trấn náo nhiệt, không khỏi cười nói: “Hai năm qua Huyền Đô trấn càng ngày càng thêm phồn hoa. Mấy năm trước ta cũng từng tới một lần, chỉ nhớ hồi đó nhân khẩu ít hơn hẳn so với bây giờ.”

Thẩm Kiều cũng là lâu rồi chưa tới, nhìn quanh vài lần: “Phải, núi xanh không đổi, cảnh còn người mất!”

Từ nhỏ hắn đã lớn lên trên núi, đối với Huyền Đô trấn cũng khá quen thuộc, so với Biên Duyên Mai, tất nhiên càng có cảm khái nhiều hơn.

Lúc này hai người đang ngồi ở quán trà nghỉ ngơi uống nước, tiểu nhị bưng đồ đến vừa nghe được những lời này, liền lại gần chen vào một câu: “Náo nhiệt như vậy sợ là không kéo dài nữa!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Lời này là sao?”

Tiểu nhị: “Aiz, chắc hai vị cũng biết, đất đai dưới chân núi này đều thuộc về các đạo trưởng trên Huyền Đô Sơn. Lúc trước mấy vị chưởng giáo thương cảm chúng ta sinh hoạt không dễ dàng, thuế đất thu rất ít, trong lòng chúng ta cũng vô cùng cảm kích. Nếu như không phải thế, cũng không có Huyền Đô trấn phồn hoa náo nhiệt ngày hôm nay. Cũng không biết gần đây mấy vị chưởng giáo nghĩ thế nào, mấy ngày trước đột nhiên nói muốn tăng thuế năm nay, còn đề ra con số rất cao. Chúng ta làm sao chịu nổi a. Ngay cả mấy khách điếm kinh doanh, cửa tiệm đồ ăn ở đây, cho dù là quán trà như chúng ta cũng phải nộp thuế. Nếu còn tiếp tục như vậy, còn ai dám buôn bán nữa? Ông chủ nhà chúng ta nói, làm xong tháng này, liền dọn dẹp về nhà thôi!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vị chưởng giáo gần nhất là ai? Là Úc Ái sao?”

Tiểu nhị lắc đầu một cái: “Hình như không phải họ Úc, nghe nói là mới lên làm chưởng giáo từ tháng trước, lúc trước vẫn là đại đệ tử của Kỳ chân nhân…”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đàm?”

Tiểu nhị: “Đúng đúng đúng, chính là họ Đàm!”

Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai nhìn nhau.

“Nhưng ta nghe nói trước đó không phải Úc chưởng giáo sao, sao đột nhiên lại biến thành Đàm chưởng giáo?” Thẩm Kiều đè xuống kinh sợ vạn ngàn đang lan tràn trong lòng.

Tiểu nhị gãi đầu một cái: “Cái này tiểu nhân cũng không biết a!”

Nói chuyện phiếm vài câu, thấy lại có người tiến vào dùng trà, hắn nhanh chóng dừng cuộc nói chuyện này lại.

Thẩm Kiều chậm rãi nhíu mày: “Sao lại là đại sư huynh làm chưởng giáo, Úc Ái đâu?”

Biên Duyên Mai nói: “Chúng ta lên đường từ cuối tháng trước, đến nơi này đã là đầu tháng. Dọc đường đi cũng có khả năng đã bỏ sót tin tức, chút nữa tìm người hỏi lại một chút. Thẩm đạo chưởng chớ nên sốt ruột, chờ hỏi rõ tình hình, chúng ta lên núi cũng không muộn.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Cũng được.”

Để tìm hiểu rõ tình hình, hai người tạm thời chọn một nơi ở lại. Dịch quán khách điếm từ xưa tới nay đều là nơi hỏi thăm tin tức tốt nhất. Biên Duyên Mai đối với chuyện này đã quá quen thuộc, hắn mang Thẩm Kiều đi vào một khách điếm có quy mô vừa đủ, không lớn không nhỏ, sau đó nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Những thương nhân này và người giang hồ đều có chung một điểm, trừ phi xuất thân từ thế gia nhà cao cửa rộng, bằng không đều sẽ không chọn nơi quá tốt. Cho nên trong hoàn cảnh này, người bình thường đều sẽ chọn ở lại đây. Ở đây hỏi thăm tin tức là tốt nhất.”

Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên không có dị nghị gì, gật đầu tỏ vẻ tán thành.

Huyền Đô Tử Phủ dù thế nào cũng là đại phái của Đạo Môn, từ khi Úc Ái tuyên bố mở cửa quan nhập thế, có không ít người chạy tới nơi này cầu được bái sư học nghệ. Những người này đều có trưởng bối là người trong giang hồ, nhưng đến thế hệ bọn họ lại không còn nữa, còn lại cũng chỉ là những câu chuyện võ hiệp xưa cũ mà thôi. Họ một lòng ngóng trông ánh đao bóng kiếm, trong đó có không ít người tư chất tốt, nhưng bọn họ không có gì đặc biệt cũng chẳng xuất thân từ hào môn. Bởi lẽ nếu như là đệ tử hào môn, gia tộc tất nhiên sẽ an bài tốt đường đi cho họ, không cần phải ngàn dặm xa xôi chạy đến nơi này cầu sư học đạo.

Cho nên đúng như Biên Duyên Mai đã nói, bởi vậy họ sẽ chọn loại khách sạn không cao không thấp này làm nơi dừng chân.

Đại sảnh dưới lầu huyên náo tiếng người, hai người Biên Thẩm đi vào, liền tìm nơi ngồi xuống.

Vừa vặn bên cạnh cũng có vài người trẻ tuổi mang theo đao kiếm, bọn họ không cần hỏi thăm nhiều, đối phương đã bắt đầu nói tới sự tình mới phát sinh gần đây trên giang hồ.

Có một người thuận miệng nói: “Các ngươi đã nghe nói chưa, tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt Tông hạ chiến thư với Hồ Lộc cổ!”

Thẩm Kiều vừa định lấy chén, nghe thấy vậy lòng không khỏi chấn động, động tác cũng dừng lại.

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

**_Lão Yến:_** Các ngươi thật sự cho bản tọa là người đầu óc ngớ ngẩn, không có chuyện gì lại đi chọc Hồ Lộc cổ sao?

 ** _Ngọc Sinh Yên_** (cung cung kính kính thụ giáo): Vậy xin hỏi sư tôn là vì ý gì?”

 ** _Lão Yến:_** Chơi vui.

 ** _Ngọc Sinh Yên_** :…..


	117. Chapter 117

Người chưa từng thấy thân thủ của Hồ Lộc Cổ, chợt nghe thấy câu nói này, có thể còn không cảm thấy gì. Bởi vì dưới cái nhìn của bọn họ, có thể sống sót bình yên vô sự dưới sự vây công của năm đại cao thủ, chứng tỏ Yến vô Sư rất có thực lực, cho nên cũng đủ sức để đấu cùng Hồ Lộc Cổ.

Cho nên một câu nói này vừa phát ra, giống như giọt nước rơi vào chảo dầu sôi, chung quanh nhất thời sôi trào. Rất nhiều người đều mang vẻ kinh ngạc hưng phấn trên mặt, dồn dập chen vào dò hỏi.

“Chuyện này xảy ra khi nào vậy?”

“Chính là mấy ngày trước a. Nghe nói Yến tông chủ hạ một phong chiến thư ngay trước mặt Hồ Lộc Cổ. Hồ Lộc Cổ vốn đang dùng cơm, sợ đến mức nhảy dựng lên, suýt chút nữa thì nghẹn chết!”

“… Nói cứ như là ngươi ở ngay bên cạnh nhìn thấy tận mắt vậy, mà Hồ Lộc Cổ là ai?”

“Ngay cả Hồ Lộc Cổ mà ngươi cũng không biết? Vậy Kỳ Phượng Các ngươi có biết không vậy hả?”

“Phí lời, không biết mà ta còn tới Huyền Đô Sơn bái sư à!”

“Vậy sao ngươi lại chưa từng nghe tới Hồ Lộc Cổ. Hơn hai mươi năm trước, Kỳ Phượng Các cùng thượng sư Đột Quyết là Hồ Lộc Cổ giao thủ, ép hắn lập xuống lời thế hai mươi năm không thể bước chân vào Trung Nguyên. Ngày trước trong đại hội thử kiếm trên núi Thanh Thành, Hồ Lộc cổ vừa ra tay đã đánh ngã được Thẩm Kiều. Rất nhiều người đều nói, mặc dù Lưu Ly Cung không công bố ứng viên cho chức đệ nhất thiên hạ, nhưng Hồ Lộc Cổ quả thực là xứng với cái danh đệ nhất này. Yến Vô Sư nhất định cảm thấy không phục, mới có thể hạ chiến thư với hắn!”

“Ai, đừng nói nữa, đại hội thử kiếm ta vốn cũng định tới, chỉ là lão nương trong nhà không cho đi, nói là nguy hiểm. Lúc này lên Huyền Đô Sơn bái sư, vẫn là do ta thương lượng một chút với cha, nhờ cha ta ngăn cản mẹ ta, lúc này ta mới có thể chạy đến được đấy…”

Lời người ta nói dần dần trở thành tạp âm bên tai, trong đầu Thẩm Kiều vẫn như trước dừng lại ở câu nói lúc đầu kia. Mãi đến tận khi Biên Duyên Mai nhét cái chén vào trong tay hắn, hắn mới phát hiện mình từ nãy tới giờ vẫn duy trì một động tác, chưa từng thay đổi.

“Đa tạ.” Thẩm Kiều nhận lấy cái chén, bên trong đã được rót chút nước trúc xanh. “Trước khi đi, Yến tông chủ có từng đề cập chuyện này với ngươi?”

Mới vừa nói xong, hắn liền cảm thấy lời này hỏi có chút dư thừa, với tính tình của Yến Vô Sư, làm việc thường thường không để lộ với bên ngoài. Cho dù cha mẹ y có còn tại thế, cũng chưa chắc đã có thể đoán được, chứ đừng nói là đồ đệ.

Ai biết đáp án của Biên Duyên Mai lại nằm ngoài dự đoán của mọi người: “Chuyện hạ chiến thư quả thật là sự thật.”

Thẩm Kiều ngạc nhiên: “Không phải y còn có thương tích trong người sao?”

Biên Duyên Mai trầm ngâm chốc lát: “Việc này ta cũng biết được một hai phần. Sư tôn cũng không phải chỉ là tâm huyết dâng trào, tỏ vẻ khác người, mà là mọi chuyện đều có nguyên nhân của nó.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nguyện nghe tường tận.”

Biên Duyên Mai: “Nghe nói lúc ở núi Thanh Thành, Hồ Lộc Cổ đã từng giao thủ với ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều gật đầu: “Không sai, Hồ Lộc Cổ bế quan hai mươi năm giờ xuất hiện, công lực so với năm xưa cao hơn rất nhiều. Với võ công hiện giờ của ta, muốn chiến hòa với hắn, chỉ sợ cũng có chút khó khăn.”

Từ trước đến giờ hắn luôn thành thật, thắng tức là thắng, bại tức là bại, chưa từng vì chiến bại mà cảm thấy khó xử, không thể mở miệng, cho dù kẻ địch lợi hại đến đâu, cũng là có sao nói vậy, tuyệt đối không giả vờ che giấu.

Biên Duyên Mai: “Dưới góc nhìn của Thẩm đạo trưởng, nếu như sư tôn đối chiến với Hồ Lộc Cổ, phần thắng là bao nhiêu?”

Thẩm Kiều cau mày nghĩ một lát, cân nhắc nói: “Nếu như y không bị thương, có lẽ là năm phần.”

Mà cái này cần được tạo dựng từ trạng thái tốt nhất của Yến Vô Sư, một chút thương thế cũng không thể tồn tại.

Biên Duyên Mai nghe vậy, trên mặt cũng lộ vẻ lo âu, một lúc lâu mới nói: “Việc Huyền Đô Sơn, không thể thiếu sự nhúng tay của Đột Quyết. Ngươi giết Côn Tà, Hồ Lộc Cổ nhất định không chịu hòa giải, nói không chừng còn không để ý đến việc mình là cao thủ tông sư mà tham dự vào. Có phong chiến thư này của sư tôn, Hồ Lộc Cổ tất không rảnh tới quan tâm, cũng có thể giúp Thẩm đạo trưởng bớt đi chút lực cản.”

Thẩm Kiều ngây ngẩn cả người.

Hắn nghĩ tới rất nhiều khả năng, trong đó câu trả lời hắn cho là chính xác nhất, không gì ngoài Yến Vô Sư muốn xông lên đoạt lấy bảo tọa đệ nhất thiên hạ, chỉ là Thẩm Kiều không nghĩ tới, đáp án thực sự lại là cái này.

Biên Duyên Mai thấy thế, vẻ mặt đầu tự giễu nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng không tin? Cũng khó trách, người trong Ma Môn chúng ta từ xưa tới nay đã mang tiếng tư lợi, độc lập độc hành, đã từng có mấy ai trả giá vì người khác?”

Thẩm Kiều nhẹ nhàng thở dài: “Ta không hề có ý này, ngươi đừng nên hiểu lầm.”

Nhưng hắn không thể nói mình chưa từng nghĩ như thế.

Biên Duyên Mai: “Kỳ thực, không chỉ dừng ở đó, sở dĩ sư tôn giữ lại tính mạng Tuyết Đình, chính là vì muốn mang đối phương tới Thiên Nhai tông, đổi lấy tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” cuối cùng.”

Thẩm Kiều lập tức hơi run lên.

“Chu Dương Sách” tổng cộng có năm quyển, chỉ có một quyển có liên quan tới võ công trong Ma Môn. Một quyển kia Yến Vô Sư đã từng xem qua, hiện giờ kẽ hở trong ma tâm của y đã bù đắp hoàn hảo, một quyển còn lại cuối cùng kia, đối với y mà nói, không có mấy tác dụng, thậm chí có thể nói là không hề có tác dụng. Nếu đã như vậy, y muốn lấy quyển “Chu Dương Sách” được bảo tổn trong Thiên Nhai tông kia với mục đích gì, không khó để đoán được.

Với sự thông minh của Thẩm Kiều, tự nhiên cũng nghĩ ra được đáp án.

Thẩm Kiều: “Nghe nói từ nhỏ Tuyết Đình đã phản lại tôn chỉ trong sư môn Thiên Nhai tông, vì vậy sau khi sư phụ tọa hóa*, liền rời khỏi sư môn, tự lập môn hộ. Thiên Nhai tông làm sao chịu trao đổi tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” chỉ vì Tuyết Đình?”

* _Tọa hóa: Cách nói bóng gió về cái chết của nhà Phật, ý chỉ về cõi Tây Thiên Cực Lạc._

Biên Duyên Mai: “Thiên Nhai tông coi Tuyết Đình là kẻ phản bội, sư tôn lưu lại di mệnh, lệnh Thiên Nhai tông phải tự mình xử trí. Đối phương vì muốn giữ thể diện và ân tình của sư tôn, tàn quyển chân chính tất nhiên không thể lấy được, nhưng sao chép bản phụ cũng vẫn là có thể.”

Thẩm Kiều than thở: “Yến tông chủ quả thực dụng tâm chăm sóc.”

Nếu như nói hắn không chấn động chút nào thì là không có khả năng.

Chỉ là Biên Duyên Mai cũng hiểu, mặc dù đối phương có chấn động trong lòng, cũng không cần thiết phải thể hiện ra với mình. Cho nên hắn vẫn không hề dừng lại quá lâu, rất nhanh đã nói tiếp: “Thẩm đạo trưởng không cần lo lắng, thương thế của sư tôn không quá nghiêm trọng. Trận chiến với Hồ Lộc Cổ ước định tại nửa tháng sau, khoảng thời gian đó cũng đủ để sư tôn dưỡng thương.”

Một người bế quan nơi tái ngoại hơn hai mươi năm chưa từng xuất hiện, nhất định không hề có quá nhiều dã tâm đối với thế tục. Hồ Lộc Cổ cũng vậy, tuy rằng thân phận và địa vị mà hắn mang quyết định hắn không thể hoàn toàn tách rời khỏi hướng đi của Đột Quyết, nhưng hắn trước hết còn là một võ học, cho nên dưới cái nhìn của hắn, chiến thư của Yến Vô Sư nhất định có sức hấp dẫn lớn hơn đám người Huyền Đô Sơn. Nửa tháng không dài không ngắn, hắn lựa chọn ước chiến, cho nên sẽ không thể phân tâm đi quản chuyện Huyền Đô Sơn.

Đầu đuôi câu chuyện này, Thẩm Kiều chỉ cần thoáng nghĩ, đã có thể hiểu rõ.

Nếu như Yến Vô Sư đứng ngay trước mặt hắn chỉ ra từng cái một, có lẽ hắn sẽ cảm động, có lẽ sẽ khéo léo từ chối, nhưng bị chấn động, tuyệt đối sẽ không mạnh như hiện tại.

Cứ cho rằng không có Thẩm Kiều, sau này Yến Vô Sư cũng khó tránh khỏi muốn ước chiến với Hồ Lộc Cổ, nhưng đó cũng là chuyện sau này. Y chọn hạ chiến thư vào lúc này, không thể nghi ngờ hơn phân nửa là vì Thẩm Kiều.

Một người vốn luôn bạc tình ích kỷ, lại làm được chuyện mà người đa tình trên thế gian này chưa chắc đã làm được, làm sao không khiến người ta động tâm?

Biên Duyên Mai âm thầm quan sát phản ứng của Thẩm Kiều, phát hiện đối phương đã hoàn toàn trầm mặc, lòng thầm nghĩ không phải cảm động đến choáng váng rồi đó chứ: “Thẩm đạo trưởng?”

Thẩm Kiều cũng không có cảm động đến mức nước mắt giàn dụa như hắn tưởng tượng, lúc đó trầm mặc, sau đó lại tỏ ra khá bình tĩnh: “Bất kể thế nào, chúng ta đã ở đây. Sư tôn ngươi đã hết sức giúp đỡ như vậy, nếu ta không đem chuyện này giải quyết ổn thỏa, sao dám đi gặp y nữa?”

Biên Duyên Mai gật gật đầu: “Quay lại chuyện chính, trước tiên nên tìm một người hỏi qua tình huống trên núi, ngày mai lên núi đi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Cũng được.”

Phong thái của bọn họ không hề tầm thường, đặc biệt là Thẩm Kiều trên lưng còn đeo trường kiếm, mặc đạo bào, rất nhanh đã dẫn đến sự chú ý của đám người trẻ tuổi ngồi cạnh. Đối phương chính là mấy người vừa lớn tiếng nghị luận kia, một trong số đó liền đánh bạo đến gần: “Xin hỏi vị đạo trưởng này có phải xuất thân là môn hạ của Huyền Đô Tử Phủ?”

Thẩm Kiều vốn định tìm cơ hội tìm một đệ tử từ trên núi xuống để hỏi cho rõ, lúc này nhìn thấy bọn họ, trái lại sinh ra một chủ ý: “Không phải, bần đạo là Sơn Kiều Tử, chuyến này lên núi thăm bạn, còn mấy vị tiểu hữu thì sao?”

Nghe hắn nói không phải, người kia có chút thất vọng, chỉ là mình chủ động đến hỏi, cũng không tiện cứ như vậy đã rời đi: “Chúng ta đến đây để bái sư, tại hạ là Đoạn Anh, hai vị này là bằng hữu của ta, Chương Triều và Chung Bá Kính.”

Ba người nghiêng người chào hỏi Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai, Thẩm Kiều gật đầu hỏi thăm, thoáng giơ tay đáp lễ lại.

Đoạn Anh thì không sao, hai người còn lại thấy đạo nhân này chỉ gật đầu giơ tay qua loa, ngay cả đứng dậy cũng không, trong lòng có chút không vui.

Kỳ thực với thân phận của Thẩm Kiều, đừng nói là giơ tay đáp lễ, dù là không nhúc nhích, cũng không ai có thể nói gì.

Đoạn Anh hỏi: “Nếu Sơn Kiểu Tử đạo trưởng lên núi thăm bạn, chắc hẳn cũng biết mấy vị chân nhân của Huyền Đô Sơn đi? Chúng ta cửu ngưỡng phong thái của Huyền Đô Tử phủ, muốn bái nhập làm môn hạ của Huyền Đô. Nghe nói Huyền Đô Sơn chỉ thu nhận đồ đệ vào hai tiết xuân phân và thu phân. Lúc này chúng ta đến không đúng dịp, không biết có thể nhờ Sơn Kiều Tử đạo trưởng tiến cử giúp?”

Hắn vừa hỏi câu này, hai người đi cùng cũng đều dùng ánh mắt chờ đợi nhìn Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều cười một tiếng: “Kỳ thực người ta quen cũng không phải chưởng giáo hay trưởng lão gì, mà chỉ là mấy đạo nhân trông coi việc củi lửa trên núi mà thôi, không thể giúp các ngươi được đâu.”

Thấy bọn họ lộ vẻ thất vọng, hắn lại nói: “Chỉ là cứ năm ngày một lần, đều sẽ có đạo nhân xuống núi mua đồ. Bên cạnh khách điếm này có một cửa hàng bán bánh ngọt tráng miệng, các đạo trưởng trên núi đều thích đến đó. Nếu các ngươi chú ý một chút, có khi cũng gặp được đó.”

Nghe hắn nói như vậy, ba người Đoạn Anh liếc nhìn nhau: “Nếu đây là thật, vậy xin cảm tạ đạo trưởng đã nhắc nhở.”

Thẩm Kiều vẫy vẫy tay: “Cũng không cần khách khí như vậy, nếu các ngươi có thể bái nhập làm môn hạ của Huyền Đô Sơn, cũng coi như là bần đạo có thêm ba vị bằng hữu Huyền Đô Sơn, chẳng lẽ không phải là cùng chung vinh quang hay sao?”

Đoạn Anh cảm thấy vị đạo trưởng này rất tốt, nói chuyện cũng thoải mái, lập tức có hảo cảm, lại nói thêm không ít lời cảm tạ, sau đó còn cùng đối phương tán gẫu về không ít điển tịch trong Đạo Môn, mãi đến tận khi đám người Chung Bá Kinh giục giã mới cáo biệt với Thẩm Kiều.

Biên Duyên Mai vừa rồi vẫn luôn thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, lúc này mới mở miệng nói: “Cái người Chương Triều kia tư chất khá ổn, về hai người còn lại cũng chỉ thường thường.”

Thẩm Kiều chỉ cười cười, không lên tiếng.

Kỳ thực trong ba người kia, hắn lại tán thưởng Đoạn Anh hơn nhiều. Không phải bởi vì vừa rồi nói chuyện với hắn nhiều hơn, mà là vì dưới tình huống không hề biết thân phận của bọn họ, Đoạn Anh lại vẫn có thể lấy lễ đối đãi. So với hai người còn lại, liền chứng tỏ sự trầm ổn đôn hậu hơn nhiều. Tư chất của một người tất nhiên quan trọng, nhưng võ đức* lại càng quan trọng hơn. Nếu như muốn Thẩm Kiều chọn, hắn tình nguyện bỏ qua Chương Triều tư chất tốt hơn kia, mà sẽ chọn Đoạn Anh tương đối bình thường.

* _Võ đức: Đức hạnh, tâm tính của người học võ._

Đêm đó, Thẩm Kiều cùng Biên Duyên Mai nghỉ ngơi lại trong khách điếm, cũng thật đúng dịp, phòng của ba người Đoạn Anh cũng ở rất gần bọn họ.

Ba người nghe lời Thẩm Kiều nói, sáng sớm hôm sau liền tới cửa tiệm bánh ngọt canh giữ. Đúng như dự đoán, bọn họ cũng không phải chờ quá lâu, hai đạo nhân trẻ tuổi đi tới của hàng bánh ngọt, vừa nhìn đã biết là từ trên Huyền Đô Sơn xuống.

Đám người Đoạn Anh vui mừng khôn xiết, liền vội vàng tiến lên tỏ rõ thân phận cùng ý đồ đến của mình, thỉnh cầu mấy người này có thể dẫn họ lên núi bái sư.

Ai ngờ đối phương lại cự tuyệt: “Hàng năm Huyền Đô Sơn chỉ nhận đồ đệ vào hai ngày xuân phân và thu phân. Các ngươi tới không đúng lúc, chờ sau này quay lại đi.”

Đoạn Anh khẩn cầu: “Hai vị đạo trưởng, chúng ta có tâm mến mộ Huyền Đô Sơn đã lâu, cũng nguyện ý chịu khổ, cho dù chỉ có thể gia nhập môn phái là đệ tử tục gia ký danh cũng được, kính xin đạo trưởng tác thành!”

Đạo trưởng lớn tuổi hơn một chút kia ngược lại dễ nói chuyện hơn chút, quay ra nói với họ: “Gần đây Huyền Đô Sơn có chút việc, mấy vị chân nhân phía trên đều rất bận, không có thời gian rảnh đi thu nhận đồ đệ. Quả thực là các ngươi đến không đúng lúc, không bằng tới núi Thanh Thành thử vận may thôi.”

Huyền Đô Sơn và núi Thanh Thành cũng không phải là hai ngọn núi cạnh nhau, cất bước là có thể đi tới. Mấy người Đoạn Anh vừa nghe vậy, sắc mặt đều khổ sở như sắp khóc.

Bọn họ đã thỉnh cầu tới ba lần, không biết sao đối phương vẫn không hề dao động, mấy người Đoạn Anh chỉ đành thất vọng rời đi.

“Aiz, Vân Sướng sư đệ, ngươi cần gì phải nói kiên quyết đến như vậy, biết đâu khi chúng ta trở lại báo cáo một phen, sư tôn lão nhân gia người lại nguyện ý thu nhận thì sao?” Đạo nhân lớn tuổi hơn chút nói.

“Hiện giờ trên núi đang rơi vào thời buổi rối loạn, sư tôn rõ ràng không muốn dính líu đến, đâu còn muốn thu nhận đồ đệ gì đó lúc này chứ!”

“Vậy hay là bảo bọn họ tới tìm đại chưởng giáo? Ta thấy bọn họ thật đáng thương mà.”

“Đại chưởng giáo cũng đâu có rảnh rỗi gì đâu. Nghe nói ít ngày nữa người của Hợp Hoan Tông sẽ đến, ai biết được đến lúc đó cái chức đại chưởng giáo này của hắn có còn giữ được nữa hay không?”

“Vân Sướng sư đệ, nói chuyện đừng nên cay nghiệt như thế chứ…”

“Sợ cái gì, cũng chẳng có ai nghe thấy. Ta còn muốn nói, vẫn là lúc còn Thẩm chưởng giáo vẫn tốt hơn. Mọi người đều vui vẻ hòa thuận, không như hiện tại, ngươi hoài nghi ta, ta hoài nghi ngươi, làm gì còn chút gì là cuộc sống yên ả khi xưa?” Đạo nhân trẻ tuổi được gọi là Vân Sướng sư đệ kia bĩu môi nói.

Nhưng mà một khắc sau, vẻ mặt hắn lập tức biến thành kinh hãi.

“Thẩm… Thẩm chưởng giáo?” Vân Sướng xưa nay miệng lưỡi linh hoạt, nhìn thấy người trước mắt này, lập tức bị dọa thành nói lắp.


	118. Chapter 118

Hai tên đạo nhân nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối như ban ngày thấy ma, Thẩm Kiều thì lại không để bọn họ kinh sợ mãi.

“Tiểu Vân Sướng, đã lâu không gặp, ngươi còn cao lên không ít đấy.” Tầm mắt của hắn dời về phía người còn lại, thần sắc vẫn ôn hòa như khi trước, gần như chưa từng thay đổi, “Nhạc An, võ công cũng có tinh tiến, vừa rồi ta còn chưa xuất hiện, ngươi đã phát giác được rồi.”

Nhạc An cùng Vân Sướng liếc mắt nhìn nhau, sau chốc lát luống cuống tay chân, bọn họ vội vàng hành lễ: “Kính chào Thẩm sư thúc, Thẩm sư thúc bình an!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Sư phụ các ngươi vẫn khỏe chứ?”

Nhạc An: “Cảm ơn sư thúc đã quan tâm, thân thể sư phụ vẫn tốt. Từ sau khi ngài xuống núi, lão nhân gia người vẫn thường xuyên nhắc tới ngài. Nếu biết ngài vẫn bình an vô sự, người nhất định rất vui.”

Sư phụ của hai người bọn họ tuy rằng cùng thế hệ với Thẩm Kiều, nhưng tuổi lại lớn hơn rất nhiều, trong Huyền Đô Sơn vẫn luôn chuyên tâm tu luyện, rất ít khi hỏi thăm tục vụ trong phái, tuổi già mới thu hai đệ tử như thế này.

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta cũng rất tưởng niệm Khổng sư huynh, đang muốn lên núi vấn an huynh ấy.”

Nghe thấy hắn nói câu này, hai đạo nhân trẻ tuổi lập tức hiện ra hai phản ứng hoàn toàn khác biệt.

Vân Sướng mừng tít mắt, Nhạc An thì lại ẩn ẩn lộ vẻ sầu lo.

Thu hết biến hóa trên mặt của bọn họ vào đáy mắt, Thẩm Kiều cố ý nói: “Sao vậy, các ngươi không cùng ta trở về sao?”

Vân Sướng nhanh mồm nhanh miệng, không đợi Nhạc An nói chuyện, đã mở miệng: “Nếu Thẩm sư thúc chịu trở lại, chúng ta vui còn không kịp ấy!”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Nhưng ta thấy Nhạc An sư huynh của ngươi cũng không mấy vui vẻ a?”

Nhạc An vội vàng chắp tay nói: “Thẩm sư thúc quá lời rồi, chỉ là hiện giờ tung tích của Úc chưởng giáo còn chưa rõ, tình hình có chút hỗn loạn. Chúng ta không muốn bị cuốn vào đó, vốn định xuống núi để tránh phong ba.” Ai ngờ lại gặp được ngài.

Lúc trước Thẩm Kiều ước chiến với Côn Tà, sau khi chiến bại rớt xuống, trong một quãng thời gian rất dài kia, lời đồn đãi trên giang hồ dâng lên dồn dập, vô cùng hỗn loạn, đôi câu vài lời cũng truyền về Huyền Đô Sơn, kéo theo đó danh dự của Thẩm Kiều cũng chịu ảnh hưởng rất lớn. Tất cả mọi người ngoài miệng không nói, nhưng trong lòng khó tránh khỏi đều cảm thấy Thẩm chưởng giáo bại dưới tay Côn Tà khiến địa vị của Huyền Đô Sơn xuống dốc không phanh, coi như vất sạch mặt mũi của Huyền Đô Sơn. Chính vì như thế, sau khi Úc Ái lên làm chưởng giáo, cũng không có bao nhiêu người phản đối. Tất cả mọi người đều cảm thấy thủ đoạn của Úc Ái cũng không đến mức quá đáng, có lẽ thật sự có thể dẫn dắt Huyền Đô Sơn đi lên con đường phục hưng.

Nhưng sư phụ của Nhạc An và Vân Sướng lúc đó cũng không coi trọng Úc Ái, nghiêm cấm bọn họ không được dính líu gì đến sự vụ trong môn. Ba thầy trò bọn họ đều chỉ coi như xuất hiện trước mặt người ngoài, còn độ tồn tại lại cực kỳ yếu. Chỉ là hai người Nhạc, Vân tuổi còn nhỏ, nóng lòng muốn thử, tuy rằng nghe theo mệnh lệnh của sư phụ, nhưng trong lòng khó tránh khỏi có chút phê bình kín đáo. Ai ngờ phát triển sau đó làm người ta không thể đoán được, cũng chứng minh suy nghĩ của sư phụ bọn họ chính xác. Chuyện hợp tác của Úc Ái với Đột Quyết gặp phải điểm khó, mà lúc này tình hình Trung Nguyên đã từ lâu thay đổi trong nháy mắt. Triều đại phương bắc thay đổi, sau Đại Chu là Tùy, khống chế của Đột Quyết với Trung Nguyên từng bước yếu bớt, địa vị của Huyền Đô Sơn càng ngày càng nan giản.

Ngay tại lúc này, chưởng giáo Úc Ái của bọn họ đột nhiên mất tích trong đêm. Huyền Đô Sơn như rắn mất đầu, đại đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các là Đàm Nguyên Xuân tạm thời giữ thay mặt chưởng giáo. Mà tuy lúc trước Đàm Nguyên Xuân là trưởng lão, tính cách cũng không đủ trấn áp được người, cho nên trong Huyền Đô Sơn cũng có không ít người đưa lời dị nghị, trong đó Tuân Tịch trưởng lão là phản đối kịch liệt nhất. Song phương ở trong bóng tối âm thầm đấu sức, khó tránh khỏi việc muốn lôi kéo thế lực.

Sư phụ của đám người Nhạc, An mượn cớ bế quan không gặp người, mà Nhạc An và Vân Sướng sau khi mấy lần bị người tìm đến cửa, thực sự cảm thấy vô cùng phiền phức, liền nghĩ cách đổi việc với người khác, phụ trách việc xuống núi mua sắm, kỳ thực là vì muốn trốn đi kiếm chút thanh tĩnh.

Sau khi nghe xong đầu đuôi câu chuyện, Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc một chút: “Úc Ái thân là chưởng giáo, võ công cũng không hề kém, lại là ở trên Huyền Đô Sơn, tại sao lại chỉ mất tích trong một đêm. Các ngươi đã từng nghe thấy tin tức gì không?”

Hai người đều lắc đầu: “Sư phụ có lệnh, chúng ta tuổi còn nhỏ, sự vụ trong phái không được phép tham dự. Chỉ là mấy ngày trước khi Úc sư thúc mất tích, sứ thần Đột Quyết có lên núi, nghe nói là muốn nhờ chúng ta làm chuyện gì đó, lại bị Úc sư thúc cự tuyệt, hai bên tan rã trong không vui. Cho nên rất nhiều người đều nói chuyện Úc sư thúc mất tích có liên quan đến người Đột Quyết đó!”

Cái này chứng tỏ mấy lời lúc trước Viên Anh nói đúng hơn phân nửa.

Thẩm Kiều lại hỏi: “Sứ thần Đột Quyết ngày đó là ai, các ngươi có nhận ra không?”

Nhạc An và Vân Sướng đều nói không biết.

Lời đã nói đến đây, hai đệ tử trẻ tuổi cũng biết được không nhiều, đã không còn gì để hỏi thêm nữa, Thẩm Kiều nói: “Ta định lên núi một chuyến, các ngươi đi cùng ta, hay là tạm thời lưu lại dưới chân núi?”

Hai người đưa mặt nhìn nhau, Vân Sướng nói: “Thẩm sư thúc, chúng ta cùng ngài lên núi vậy, tránh cho ngài chịu thiệt!”

Nhạc An không kịp che miệng Vân Sướng, không thể làm gì khác hơn là ngậm miệng, xem như ngầm thừa nhận lời sư đệ nói.

Thẩm Kiều cười cười. Tuy rằng Vân Sướng có hơi nhanh miệng, nhưng lại thắng ở chỗ tâm tính sáng sủa. Nhạc An hơi sợ phiền phức, nhưng cũng không xấu, bằng không đã lên tiếng cự tuyệt rồi.

“Thôi, vất vả lắm các ngươi mới lấy được cơ hội nhàn rỗi xuống núi chơi, vẫn nên lưu lại dưới chân núi chơi đủ đi thôi, hai ngày nữa hãy trở về cũng không muộn.”

Nhạc An nhìn ra được, lần này Thẩm Kiều lên núi tất không dễ dàng, nói không chừng còn phải cứng rắn đoạt lại vị trí chưởng giáo. Chuyện này tất nhiên cần phải có sự giúp đỡ của các trưởng lão. Vốn tưởng rằng Thẩm Kiều nhất định phải kéo bọn họ lên núi, sau đó nhờ sư phụ ủng hộ, ai ngờ Thẩm Kiều chẳng hề nhắc đến, hoàn toàn là do bọn họ lấy lòng tiểu nhân đo tâm quân tử.

“Hiện giờ vị trí chưởng giáo còn chưa định ngày nào, Huyền Đô Sơn sẽ không thể an bình ngày đó. Thẩm sư thúc, chỉ có ngài mới là chưởng giáo do chính Kỳ chân nhân tự mình chỉ định.” Thẩm Kiều sảng khoái như vậy, khiến Nhạc An lại có chút ngượng ngùng, liền vội vàng nói vài câu để tở rõ lập trường của mình.

Ý trên ngôn từ, tuy rằng bọn họ không muốn dính líu, nhưng nếu như nhất định phải chọn một người, vậy thì chắc chắn là Thẩm Kiều.

Chút tâm nhãn này của hắn dưới con mắt của Thẩm Kiều thực sự có chút không đáng để ý, chỉ là so đo với một thiếu niên hiển nhiên không phải tác phong của Thẩm Kiều.

“Đa tạ.” Hắn vỗ vai Nhạc An, “Xuống núi đừng có bướng bỉnh gây rồi, nhanh chóng trở lại.”

Ngữ khí bình bình, giống như lời căn dặn thường ngày, không biết còn tưởng là Thẩm Kiều chỉ đi lên núi đạp thanh.

Hai đạo nhân trẻ tuổi nhìn bóng lưng dần xa của Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai ngây ra hồi lâu, Vân Sướng đột nhiên nói: “Sư huynh, vừa rồi chúng ta đáng lẽ nên đi cùng với Thẩm sư thúc mới đúng! Lần trước sư tôn có ý như vậy, đều là vì ngày đó không dũng cảm đứng ra nói chuyện giúp Thẩm sư thúc mà tự trách, lão nhân gia người nếu biết chúng ta từ chối co đầu, chỉ sợ sẽ không cao hứng.”

Nhạc An: “Hiện tại Tuân chưởng lão gần như tương đương với vị trí chưởng giáo, chỉ sợ sẽ không dễ dàng thoái vị giao lại cho Thẩm sư thúc. Ai mà biết lần này Thẩm sư thúc lên núi, kết cục cuối cùng ra sao, vạn nhất chúng ta theo sau, bị người ta hiểu lầm chúng ta theo phe Thẩm sư thúc, chẳng lẽ không phải sẽ gây phiền hà cho sư phụ sao?”

Vân Sướng ủ rũ cúi đầu: “Aiz, đệ luôn cảm thấy chúng ta có chút không tử tế.”

Nhạc An chung quy cũng không đành lòng nhìn sư đệ thất vọng: “Nếu không chúng ta lén lút theo sau?”

Vân Dướng: “Cũng được a!”

Lại nói về phía Thẩm Kiều và Biên Duyên Mai, hai người đi dọc đường lên núi, đệ tử thủ vệ thấy hắn, không khỏi lộ ra phản ứng không khác nào với Nhạc An và Vân Sướng —— Giống như ban ngày ban mặt thấy quỷ vậy, đầu tiên là cứng họng nghẹn lời, sắc mặt sợ hãi, phần lớn đều chỉ trơ mắt nhìn hai người Thẩm Kiều lên núi, không dám tiến lên ngăn cản. Nhưng như cũ vẫn có một phần nhỏ người ngăn trở đường đi của Thẩm Kiều, còn rất không khách khí nói: “Kẻ bị Huyền Đô Sơn chối bỏ, sao dám tùy tiện xông lên núi!”

Thẩm Kiều nhận ra hắn, người này hình như là đệ tử ký danh của Tuân Tịch trưởng lão: “Lâu Lượng, sao mấy năm qua rồi, ngươi vẫn ở nơi này thủ sơn*?”

* _Thủ sơn: Canh giữ núi._

Lời này nói đến thật ôn hòa, giống như thăm hỏi bình thường, lại chọt trúng chỗ đau của đối phương. Lâu Lượng lập tức đỏ bừng cả mặt, cũng không biết là xấu hổ hay tức giận: “Ngươi, ngươi… Thẩm Kiều ngươi quá vô lễ cuồng ngạo rồi. Huyền Đô Sơn hôm nay, đâu còn chỗ cho ngươi đặt chân!”

Thẩm Kiều khẽ mỉm cười: “Ngươi nói không sai, ta tùy tiện lên núi như vậy, cũng có chút đường đột, dù sao cũng phải nhờ người dẫn đường mới được. Ta thấy ngươi cũng thích hợp đó.”

Dứt lời, hắn đặt tay lên vai Lâu Lượng.

Lâu Lượng rõ ràng nhìn thấy tốc độ đối phương không hề nhanh, cũng không giở trò gian trá gì trong đó, chính mình lại chẳng hề phản ứng kịp, lập tức bị khống chế lại, hơn nữa từ nơi bả vai truyền đến cảm giác đau đớn, không thể thoát khỏi nửa phần, nhất thời kinh sợ biến sắc.

Từ lúc Huyền Đô Sơn mở cửa nhập thế, tin tức đã không còn bế tắc lạc hậu như khi trước nữa. Những việc Thẩm Kiều làm ở bên ngoài thỉnh thoảng cũng truyền đến tai chúng đệ tử. Chỉ là dù sao nghe danh cũng không bằng gặp mặt, coi như bọn họ có nghe nói cả trăm lần là Thẩm Kiều lợi hại cỡ nào, cũng không bằng tự mình tận mắt chứng kiến.

Lâu Lượng cũng không phải người ngu, lập tức hiểu rõ là mình tự dẫn xác tới cửa, liền nhanh chóng tỏ thái độ mềm mỏng: “Thẩm sư thúc tha mạng, đệ tử cũng chỉ phụng mệnh ở đây thủ vệ, không được phép cho bất kỳ người nào lên núi, tuyệt đối không phải có ý bất kính với sư thúc!”

Đuôi mày Thẩm Kiều hơi động: “Không cho phép bất kỳ người nào lên núi? Chẳng lẽ trên núi xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Lâu Lượng tất nhiên là biết gì nói đấy, không dám che giấu nửa phần: “Dạ, các vị trưởng lão đang ở trên núi mở hội nghị thương thảo ứng cử viên cho vị trí chưởng giáo.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Các trưởng lão đều tới đủ hết?”

Lâu Lượng: “Chỉ có Khổng trưởng lão đang bế quan, cho nên vắng mặt.”

Khổng trưởng lão trong miệng hắn chính là sư phụ của Nhạc An và Vân Sướng.

Có một sư phụ sợ phiền phức như thế, cũng khó trách đồ đệ lại vậy. Mặc dù Biên Duyên Mai thờ ơ lạnh nhạt không nói một lời, nhưng trong lòng vẫn rất khinh thường.

Thẩm Kiều thì lại nghĩ: Huyền Đô Sơn phong bế cửa chùa mấy đời liên tiếp, hậu quả xấu rốt cục cũng nổi dần lên khỏi mặt nước. Phong bế lâu dài khiến tâm người cũng phong bế theo. Có một Úc Ái dã tâm bừng bừng như vậy, tự nhiên cũng có Lưu trưởng lão vì bị phong bế mà lá gan thu nhỏ, cảm thấy nhiều một chuyện không bằng ít một chuyện, bo bo giữ mình.

“Vậy đúng lúc, ta cũng nên tới nghe một chút.”

Lâu Lượng vội nói: “Để ta dẫn đường cho sư thúc!”

Trên thực tế, cho dù hắn không muốn dẫn cũng không được. Rõ ràng chỉ là một bàn tay thon dài như ngọc, lại giống như kìm sắt cứng rắn nắm chặt bờ vai hắn. Lâu Lượng bị đau, cũng không dám thể hiện ra chút gì, chân tăng nhanh nhịp bước, vô cùng thức thời giới thiệu qua tình hình trên núi cho Thẩm Kiều.

Người ngoài nhìn thấy Lâu Lượng ăn quả đắng, nào còn dám tiến lên cứng rắn ngăn cản, vội vội vàng vàng lui sang hai bên nhường đường, tùy ý ba người Thẩm Kiều đi lên.

Cái này cũng không hoàn toàn là vì bị võ công của Thẩm Kiều chấn nhiếp. Lúc trước, thời điểm Thẩm Kiều còn làm chưởng giáo, đối đãi với chúng đệ tử vô cùng tốt, thưởng phạt phân minh, cũng không hề tỏ thái độ tự cao tự đại, cho nên có rất nhiều đệ tự sùng bái kính trọng hắn. Mãi đến tận sau trận chiến trên Bán Bộ Phong kia, Úc Ái liên hợp với trưởng lão trong phái cứng rắn thượng vị, khiến tất cả mọi người đều không kịp phản ứng. Tuy rằng có rất nhiều đệ tử không dám phạm thượng, nhưng trong lòng vẫn khó tránh khỏi có suy nghĩ của riêng mình. Hiện giờ nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều quay về lần nữa, không ít người thậm chí còn lộ vẻ hân hoan trong mắt.

Lâu Lượng đem những ánh nhìn này thu hết vào trong mắt, trong lòng tính toán một phen, thấp giọng nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Thẩm sư thúc, đệ tử biết lần này ngài trở về, tất nhiên là vì muốn đòi lại một công đạo. Kỳ thực từ trước tới nay sư phụ ta đều trung thành tuyệt đối với Huyền Đô Sơn, chỉ vì bất mãn với Đàm trưởng lão năng lực thường thường lại còn muốn thay mặt chưởng giáo, mới làm ra hành động phản đối kịch liệt như thế. Đệ tử cả gan, kính nhờ đại nhân ngài có độ lượng, giơ cao đánh khẽ, đừng tính toán với người, được không ạ?”

Tuy rằng người này lỗ mãng liều lĩnh, nhưng vẫn còn có chút lương tâm. Thẩm Kiều khẽ mỉm cười: “Nếu ta cứ muốn tính toán thì sao?”

Lâu Lượng nghẹn lời, hắn lăn lộn nhiều năm như vậy vẫn chỉ là đệ tử ký danh, truy cứu nguyên nhân thì ngoại trừ là vì tư chất bình thường, còn bởi Tuân Tịch sư phụ hắn là một kẻ trông mặt mà bắt hình dong, đối với người có tướng mạo không tốt liền cự tuyệt bên ngoài. Lâu Lượng cũng vậy, tất nhiên ít đi không ít cơ hội. Chỉ là vì hắn đã là đệ tử ký danh dưới trướng Tuân Tịch, cho nên không thể bái vào làm môn hạ cho các trưởng lão khác. Bời nguyên nhân này, Lâu Lượng luôn cảm thấy buồn bực. Hắn cho rằng chính mình nói được một câu như vậy, cũng đã là hết lòng quan tâm giúp đỡ, Thẩm sư thúc có thế nào cũng không phải người hắn có thể chi phối.

Có Lâu Lượng dẫn đường, hai người Thẩm Biên một đường đi thẳng không chút trở ngại. Có vài đệ tử sau trận chiến trên Bán Bộ Phong mới thu nhận, cũng không nhận ra Thẩm Kiều, nhìn thấy Lâu Lượng còn chào hỏi: “Lâu sư huynh, không phải cấp trên đã có lệnh, không cho phép những người không liên quan lên núi sao?”

Lâu Lượng nghiêm mặt: “Ai nói những người này không có liên quan. Đây là Thẩm sư thúc của phái ta, đặc biệt quay về tham dự hội nghị!”

Người khác bị hắn dọa đến sửng sốt một trận, không hỏi thêm gì liền cho đi, cũng đỡ cho Thẩm Kiều phải tốn công động thủ.

Như thế xem ra, Lâu Lượng vẫn rất có tác dụng.

Nhìn đám người Lâu Lượng rời đi, mấy đệ tử chặn đường vừa rồi mới trưng khuôn mặt mêm man ra hỏi đồng bạn: “Trong môn phái của chúng ta hình như không có vị nào là Thẩm sư thúc nhỉ?”

Đồng bạn vắt hết óc, linh quang chợt lóe: “Họ Thẩm… Có phải cái vị kia không, Thẩm Kiều? !”

Hai người đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ, tiện đà nhìn nhau biến sắc, nhưng lúc này đối phương đã sớm đi xa, đâu còn kịp tới ngăn cản nữa.

Thẩm Kiều cùng Lâu Lượng đi thẳng đến cửa điện Tam Thanh cách đó không xa, vừa vặn nghe thấy từ bên trong truyền đến một tiếng gào to: “Đàm Nguyên Xuân, lúc trước ngươi tạm thời thay mặt chưởng giáo, là vì sau khi Úc chưởng giáo mất tích, tục vụ trong phái cần phải có người tới quản lý, chúng ta mới không có dị nghị. Chỉ là thay mặt chưởng giáo cũng khác với chưởng giáo thật sự, luận võ công, ngươi không phải số một Huyền Đô Sơn, trên gianh hồ cũng không có danh hào xếp hạng gì. Dựa vào cáo gì mà vị trí chưởng giáo này lại đến phiên ngươi ngồi!”

Lâu Lượng lộ vẻ mặt lúng túng, chỉ vì thanh âm này đúng là của sư phụ hắn, Lưu Duyệt.

Vì nội dung thương nghị hôm nay vô cùng quan trọng, cho nên chư vị ngồi đây đều là trưởng lão của Huyền Đô Sơn, tự cảm thấy võ công vẫn còn đủ tốt, cho nên không hề sai đệ tử trông coi bên ngoài. Do vậy ba người Thẩm Kiều đi đã gần tới, nhất thời cũng vẫn chưa có ai phát hiện.

So sánh với đó, người trả lời hắn, ngữ khí lại ôn hòa hơn rất nhiều, không chút giận dữ, tựa hồ cũng không hề vì chuyện vừa rồi mà sinh khí: “Lưu trưởng lão, có chuyện từ từ nói, mọi người không phải đang thương nghị đây sao? Mặc dù ta bất tài, trong các vị trưởng lão, tư lịch cũng ngắn ngủi, nhưng ta hiểu rõ, sở dĩ mọi người đề cử ta, không phải vì võ công của ta cao nhất, mà là vì ta quanh năm quản lý việc trong phái, cho nên tương đối quen thuộc. Nói cho cùng, ta làm chưởng giáo, cũng không quan trọng, quan trọng là, có thể làm chút chuyện cho Huyền Đô Sơn, ngươi nói có đúng không?”

Lưu Duyệt cười lạnh: “Nếu nói như ngươi, võ công của chưởng giáo có cao hay không cũng không quan trọng, chỉ cần biết làm việc là được? Đệ tử Lâu Lượng ký danh dưới trướng ta kia, ngày nào cũng giao thiệp với tục vụ, chẳng lẽ không phải càng thích hợp hơn sao?”

Hắn vừa nói như vậy, không những khiến Lâu Lượng ở bên ngoài xấu hổ không thôi, mà ngay cả Đàm Nguyên Xuân ở bên trong cũng tỏ vẻ không vui.

Lưu Duyệt: “Đàm sư đệ, làm người vẫn nên tự biết mình biết người mới tốt. Năm đó tại sao Kỳ chân nhân bỏ qua đại đệ tử danh chính ngôn thuận như ngươi, lựa chọn Thẩm chưởng giáo, chẳng lẽ không phải vì tư chất của ngươi quá bình thường hay sao? Nếu như phải chọn ngươi, vậy thà rằng ta đi mời Thẩm sư đệ về còn hơn. Nghe nói võ công Thẩm sư đệ lại tinh tiến, từ lâu đã vượt xa quá khứ. Hắn cũng từng làm chưởng giáo, nói thế nào cũng thích hợp hơn ngươi đi?”

Nghe đến đó, Thẩm Kiều không tiếp tục im lặng nữa, bước chân đi vào: “Đa tạ Lưu trưởng lão đã nâng đỡ.”

Mọi người ai cũng không đoán được Thẩm Kiều lại có thể vô thanh vô tức xuất hiện, lại vô thanh vô tức tiến vào như vậy. Bên trong đại điện lập tức trở nên yên tĩnh đến mức quỷ dị.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, Đàm Nguyên Xuân đã đứng dậy ngênh đoán, vẻ mặt vui mừng: “Nhị sư đệ, đệ về lúc nào vậy!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vừa mới lên núi, nghe nói các vị đang thương nghị chuyện chưởng giáo, liền tới đây luôn, không quấy rầy chư vị chứ?”

Mọi người hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều lộ vẻ mặt lúng túng.

Sau khi Thẩm Kiều rớt vực, Úc Ái chiếm lấy vị trí chưởng giáo, nói nhỏ thì là danh không chính ngôn không thuận. Nhưng khi đó hắn liên hợp với các trưởng lão, cứng rắn thượng vị, không ai dám nói một chữ “Không”. Đương nhiên, khi đó trong lòng từng người cũng nhất định có tâm tư riêng, nhưng trên thực tế Thẩm Kiều vẫn như cũ là người của Huyền Đô Tử phủ. Hiện tại Úc Ái mất tích, Thẩm Kiều trở về, vị trí chưởng giáo, cũng không có ai có thể cướp được từ hắn.

Không nói những cái khác, Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm của Kỳ Phượng Các còn được người ta đeo trên lưng đây này!

Lưu Duyệt phản ứng lại đầu tiên, trước mặt mọi người cướp lời nói: “Nếu Thẩm sư đệ về thì tốt rồi, hiện giờ Úc Ái mất tích, Huyền Đô Sơn như rắn mất đầu, đang ngóng trông người có thể làm chủ. Ngươi đã tới, chúng ta cũng coi như có nơi để tin cậy rồi!”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân cũng cười nói: “Đúng vậy, A Kiều, đệ trở về là tốt ròi, có cần nghỉ ngơi một chút rồi hãy nói không?”

Đối mặt với ánh mắt ân cần của hắn, Thẩm Kiều khéo léo từ chối: “Đa tạ đại sư huynh, chúng ta đã nghỉ ngơi dưới chân núi rồi. Ta nghe nói Úc Ái xảy ra chuyện”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân: “Phải, Úc sư đệ vài ngày trước đột nhiên mất tích, vốn trước đó còn rất tốt, qua một đêm liền không thấy bóng dáng đâu. Chúng ta đi tìm khắp cả Huyền Đô Sơn cũng không thấy đệ ấy.”

Lời của hắn vừa dừng, tầm mắt liền dời về Biên Duyên Mai đứng phía sau Thẩm Kiều, nghi ngờ nói: “Vị này là?”

Thẩm Kiều cũng không có ý định giấu giếm: “Vị này chính là đệ tử của Yến tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông, Biên Duyên Mai, bằng hữu của ta.”

Lời này vừa nói ra, mọi người ở đây đều nhìn về phía Biên Duyên Mai. Người kia cũng không hề lộ ra chút quẫn bách hay mất tự nhiên gì, trái lại vô cùng thoải mái tùy ý người ta đánh giá.

Đàm Nguyên Xuân đầu tiên là kinh ngạc, sau đó đau xót: “Ngày ấy ở trên núi, đệ bị Yến tông chỉ mang đi, ta không kịp ngăn trở. Là do sư huynh vô dụng, không nghĩ tới đệ lại vẫn pha trộn với đám người Ma Môn này!”

Thẩm Kiều mặt không biến sắc: “Sư huynh nói quá rồi, hai từ pha trộn này, Thẩm Kiều đảm đương không nổi. Ngày đó sư huynh cũng tận mắt chứng kiến, ta suýt chút nữa bị Úc Ái bắt giữ, may nhờ có Yến tông chủ cứu giúp, sau đó huynh cũng không hề tới tìm ta?”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân khe khẽ thở dài: “A Kiều, đệ đừng tức giận với đại sư huynh. Khi đó Huyền Đô Sơ do Úc Ái nắm giữ, ta đâu thể có năng lực phát động đệ tử đi tìm đệ được?”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Ngay cả Viên Anh và Hoành Ba đều có thể bỏ lại tất cả xuống núi tìm ta, vẫn là ta đánh giá cao đại sư huynh rồi.”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân: “A Kiều, ta biết trong lòng đệ còn tức giận…”

“Đại sư huynh,” Thẩm Kiều ngắt lời hắn: “Trong lòng mọi người, huynh xưa nay luôn rất hiền lành, đối với người nào cũng đều tốt. Trong mấy sư huynh đệ chúng ta, người nào cũng kính yêu huynh. Nhưng tốt thế nào cũng phải có giới hạn nguyên tắc. Huynh bị Úc Ái che mắt, hoàn toàn là bất đắc dĩ, ta không trách huynh. Chỉ là ngày đó, rõ ràng ta ở ngay trước mắt huynh, đem chuyện Úc Ái hạ độc ta nói ra, cho dù huynh không tin, sau đó cũng nên cho điều tra một chút chứ? Nhưng mà, ngay cả Viên Anh và Hoành Ba ngày đó không chính tai nghe thấy chuyện này cũng đều chịu tin tưởng ta. Ta và huynh cửu biệt gặp lại, không những huynh không hỏi việc này, ngược lại còn dùng Hoán Nguyệt tông để nghi ngờ phẩm hạnh của ta, thật sự khiến lòng ta lạnh giá!”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân rốt cục biến sắc: “Đệ nói vậy là có ý gì?”

Đúng lúc đó, đệ tử thủ vệ hoang mang hoảng loạn xông vào, trên người còn dính vết máu: “Không xong rồi, các vị trưởng lão, Hợp Hoan tông cho người xông lên núi, còn có cả Đột Quyết!”


	119. Chapter 119

Mọi người nghe thấy liền biến sắc, Liên Thiện trưởng lão nói: “Ngày trước Đột Quyết từng cho người lên núi, nói hi vọng Đột Quyết và Huyền Đô Sơn có thể kết làm minh hữu, bị Úc chưởng…” Hắn thuận miệng định nói hai chữ chưởng giáo, nhìn Thẩm Kiều, lại sửa lại: “Bị Úc sư đệ từ chối thẳng thừng, có lẽ là cảm thấy không cam lòng nên lần này liền liên hợp với Hợp Hoan Tông, muốn thừa dịp ứng cử viên chưởng giáo của chúng ta còn chưa định, lên núi gây phiền toái!”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Đột Quyết không thể tiến thẳng vào Trung Nguyên, bọn chúng cách Huyền Đô Sơn cả một Chu triều, muốn trực tiếp khống chế Huyền Đô Sơn là không được, chỉ có thể hợp tác cùng với Hợp Hoan tông.”

Lưu Duyệt không đợi Đàm Nguyên Xuân nói chuyện, nhân cơ hội nói: “Vậy theo ý Thẩm sư đệ, chúng ta nên ứng đối ra sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Binh tới tướng đỡ, nước tới đất ngăn thôi.”

Hắn nói rất nhẹ nhàng, người bên ngoài lại chẳng thể nào vân đạm phong kinh được như hắn.

Đàm Nguyên Xuân: “Bọn họ đã giết tới trên núi, rõ ràng là lai giả bất thiện*, chúng ta nếu cứ như rùa rụt cổ ở đây, ngược lại càng khiến cho đệ tử ở bên ngoài gặp phải xui xẻo. Lúc này tự nhiên phải đứng ra đảm đương, thẳng thắn nghênh địch mới phải.”

Hắn nói câu này, mọi người tất nhiên không có ý kiến, vừa rồi tranh chấp thế nào, dù sao cũng là việc riêng trong Huyền Đô Sơn, lúc này ngoại địch xâm phạm, vậy dĩ nhiên cần phải nhất trí đối ngoại rồi.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không có ý tranh chấp hơn thua ở mặt này, liền cùng những người kia theo cửa sau ra ngoài.

Lúc này đoàn người cuồn cuộn của đối phương cũng vừa đúng lúc lên tới trên núi, cùng đứng ở ngoài điện Tam Thanh, chờ đám người Đàm Nguyên Xuân ra đối mặt.

Tiêu Sắt đi đầu cười vang nói: “Sao dám làm phiền chư vị trưởng lão Huyền Đô Sơn ra đón, thực sự quá khách khí rồi!”

Lưu Duyệt cười lạnh: “Các ngươi đả thương đệ tử bổn môn, xông lên trên núi, còn dám ở đó nói trâng tráo nói bừa!”

Tính tình của hắn nóng nảy, lúc này liền rút kiếm khỏi vỏ, ý muốn tiến lên cùng người ta đánh một trận.

Tiêu Sắt lại lui về sau nửa bước, đem quạt ra phía trước ngăn lại: “Võ công của ngươi thường thường, không phải đối thủ của sư tôn ta, hà tất phải vội vàng tiến lên rước nhục? Nghe nói Úc chưởng giáo của Huyền Đô Sơn bị mất tích, quý phái như rắn mất đầu, hiện giờ xem ra là sự thật rồi, bằng không sao lại rối loạn đến cỡ này?”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân cau mày nói: “Sự vụ trong phái ta, không phiền các vị nhúng tay. Hôm nay Huyền Đô Sơn không chào đón khách, chư vị không mời mà tới, quá vô giáo dục rồi!”

Tiêu Sắt cười dài nói: “Các hạ nhìn rất lạ, không biết là vị trưởng lão nào?”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân: “Đàm Nguyên Xuân.”

Tiêu Sắt nhíu mày: “Nghe nói Kỳ chân nhân Kỳ Phượng Các dưới trướng có một đại đệ tử, tuy rằng vào sư môn sớm nhất, nhưng lại không xuất chúng. Năm đó lúc lâm chung Kỳ Phượng Các chọn truyền nhân y bát, trực tiếp bỏ qua vị đại đồ đệ này, chọn nhị đồ đệ bên thân là Thẩm Kiều, có phải vậy không?”

Hắn rõ ràng cũng nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều ở đây, lại cố ý nói lời xích mích.

Lực chú ý của Thẩm Kiều không đặt ở trên người Tiêu Sắt, người hắn nhìn là Tang Cảnh Hành, còn cả Đoạn Văn Ương.

Lần này có không ít người lên núi, nhưng so với đại hội thử kiếm hôm đó, người trong Hợp Hoan tông vẫn ít đi một chút. Thẩm Kiều chú ý thấy, Nguyên Tú Tú không có mặt trong này, còn cả mấy đệ tử quen thuộc của Hợp Hoan tông cũng đã biến mất —— Thẩm Kiều không hề biết tên bọn họ nhưng cũng có chút ấn tượng.

Lúc ánh mắt Thẩm Kiều quét qua Bạch Nhung, nàng niền nháy mắt vài cái với hắn, nở nụ cười.

Thẩm Kiều không được tự nhiên dời mắt.

Biên Duyên Mai lại gần nhỏ giọng nói: “Hợp Hoan tông, vô luận là nam hay nữ, đều là loại người ăn thịt người không nhả xương, thích nhất là mấy nam tử nguyên dương dồi dào như Thẩm đạo trưởng. Ngươi vẫn nên cố gắng nắm giữ chính mình nha!”

Thẩm Kiều dở khóc dở cười: “… Ta thấy Bạch Nhung cũng khá tốt.”

Chứ đừng nói tới chuyện hắn hoàn toàn không có ý ở phương diện kia.

Biên Duyên Mai không hiểu ý hắn, còn thật sự sợ hắn nghĩ theo hướng kia, chỉ điểm nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng đừng thấy bộ dạng nàng như vậy mà cho rằng ngây thơ, kì thực không biết đã song tu cùng với bao nhiêu nam tử rồi. Nghe nói ngay cả người làm sư phụ như Tang Cảnh Hành cũng đều từng là khách quý của nàng ta đấy.”

Việc này kỳ thực lúc trước Thẩm Kiều đã sớm biết, lúc này nghe thấy, vẫn không nhịn được có có cảm giác than thở: “Người sống trên đời, ai muốn nguyện ý làm bậy đâu, chỉ là đều có bất đắc dĩ riêng mà thôi. Người cùng hung cực ác, chỉ cần có một chút thiện, ta cũng không muốn vì phần ác đó mà chối bỏ phần thiện.”

Hắn vẫn luôn nhớ kỹ, khi mình thân lâm tuyệt cảnh, Bạch Nhung đã lưu tình chỉ điểm những gì. Mặc dù đối phương không hề đưa than sưởi ấm giữa ngày tuyết rơi, nhưng cũng chẳng bỏ đá xuống giếng. Thậm chí thời điểm lập công cho môn phái, nàng cũng chưa từng đuổi đánh tới cùng. Chỉ một điểm này thôi, Thẩm Kiều đã cảm thấy mình nên nhớ kỹ phần ân tình này rồi.

Biên Duyên Mai sớm biết Thẩm Kiều là người phúc hậu lại không nghĩ rằng đối với Bạch Nhung hắn cũng có cái nhìn khác hẳn với người ta, lòng thầm nói: Ngươi nhẹ dạ như vậy, chẳng trách bị sư tôn bắt chẹt.

Bọn họ thấp giọng nói chuyện với nhau được vài câu, ở đầu kia mọi người trong Huyền Đô Sơn và Hợp Hoan Tông đã đến mức nói miệng không hợp, giương cung bạt kiếm rồi. Chỉ vì cùng lên núi với Hợp Hoan tông còn có cả Đoạn Văn Ương và mấy người Đột Quyết lạ mặt khác, bên Huyền Đô Sơn lại thiếu mất một người chủ trì, trong lúc nhất thời nhân tâm phân tán, mọi người đều có chút kiêng dè, cảm thấy phần thắng của phe mình không lớn, cho nên không ai động thủ trước.

Hiển nhiên là đối phương cũng phát hiện tình hình này, Đoạn Văn Ương cười như không cười: “Nghe nói hôm nay quý phái muốn chọn chưởng giáo nên chúng ta tới xem náo nhiệt. Nhưng mà lòng người trong quý phái không thống nhất, sợ là rất khó định ra kết quả a, không bằng để chúng ta tới hỗ trợ phán quyết xem sao nhé?”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân kiên quyết từ chối: “Sự vụ trong Huyền Đô Sơn, không cần người ngoài nhúng tay! Kính xin chư vị mau chóng rời đi, bằng không đừng trách chúng ta không khách khí!”

Lời này vừa thốt ra liền bị Lưu Duyệt trách cứ: “Dọc đường đến đây chúng đã làm hại không biết bao nhiêu đệ tử của chúng ta, há lại có thể buông tha dễ dàng như vậy!”

Đoạn Văn Ương cười ha ha: “Không thể dễ dàng không tha, vậy ngươi định làm gì?”

“Tất nhiên là để mạng lại!” Câu nói này không phải do bất cứ người nào ở đây nói ra, thanh âm ám ách, tuy rằng dùng hết sức lực, âm lượng cũng không lớn. Nếu không phải người ở đây đều có võ công trong người, chỉ sợ còn không nghe được.

Mọi người theo tiếng nói nhìn lại, không khỏi giật nảy mình.

Liền thấy một người từ sau điện Tam Thanh tập tễnh đi tới, bước chân nặng nhọc, tựa hồ có nội thương trong người, chân cũng bị thương, đi trên đường cứ cà nhắc mãi, xiêm y loang lổ vết máu, ngay cả mặt cũng có rất nhiều thương tích, nhìn qua vô cùng chật vật.

Mà mọi người trong Huyền Đô Sơn, không có một ai là không nhận ra hắn.

“Úc Ái? !”

Người tới chính là Úc Ái.

Hắn cầm trong tay một cây gậy trúc để chống đỡ, từng bước từng bước đi về phía mọi người.

Đoạn Văn Ương cũng lộ vẻ mặt kinh ngạc: “Nghe nói Úc chưởng giáo mấy ngày trước mất tích trong bí ẩn, xem ra lời đồn cũng không phải là thật a!”

Úc Ái lạnh lùng nhìn hắn: “Ta không chết, chắc hẳn các ngươi rất thất vọng nhỉ?”

Đoạn Văn Ương bật cười: “Cái này có quan hệ gì với ta chứ? Nghe nói ngươi vừa chết, đám người trong Huyền Đô Sơn các ngươi liền vì cái chức chưởng giáo mà tranh chấp. Úc chưởng giáo cần phải hoài nghi sư huynh đệ nhà mình mới phải chứ!”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân ân cần nói: “Úc sư đệ, trên người đệ còn có thương tích, vẫn nên nhanh chóng đi băng bó nghỉ ngơi trước đã!”

Úc Ái liếc mắt nhìn hắn: “Là ta sai rồi.”

Tất cả mọi người đều bị câu nói không đầu không đuôi này của hắn làm cho sững sờ.

Đàm Nguyên Xuân: “Ngươi sai cái gì?”

Úc Ái nhàn nhạt nói: “Ta một lòng muốn mưu đồ nghiệp lớn vạn thế thiên thu cho Huyền Đô Sơn, cảm thấy mấy đời tổ sư lúc trước bảo thủ quá mức, không chịu mở mắt nhìn ra thế giới bên ngoài, cho nên phí hết tâm tư tính kế Thẩm sư huynh, hợp tác với Đột Quyết, tự mãn cho rằng dưới sự dẫn dắt của ta, Huyền Đô Sơn có thể một lần nữa đứng vững ở vị trí Đạo Môn đệ nhất thiên hạ. Không ngờ, ngay từ lúc ban đầu ta đã sai rồi, hợp tác với Đột Quyết không khác nào bảo hổ lột da. Ta không chịu làm con rối cho chúng, chúng liền muốn hạ độc thủ với ta, đuổi ra khỏi vị trí chưởng giáo, nâng đỡ một kẻ khác lên làm chưởng giáo con rối cho chúng, nhờ vào đó mưu đoạt mấy trăm năm cơ nghiệp của Huyền Đô Sơn.”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân ngạc nhiên: “Nói như vậy, chuyện đệ mất tích có liên quan đến người Đột Quyết?”

Úc Ái lạnh lùng nói: “Ngày đó ta nửa đêm bế quan, có người mô phỏng chữ viết của Thẩm sư huynh dùng bồ câu đưa thư tới, nói ở tiểu viện sau núi chờ ta. Ai ngờ chờ tới khi ta qua, liền bị ba kẻ bí ẩn tập kích. Bọn chúng đều che kín mặt, toàn thân đồ đên, võ công cao cường. Ta không địch lại, bị đánh tới trọng thương, ngã xuống vách đá vạn trượng, lại nhờ được cành cây ngăn trở mà may mắn không chết. Hôm nay có thể trở về nhân gian, có lẽ đã là trời cao thương xót, muốn ta trở về chỉ mặt hung thủ.”

Lưu Duyệt cau mày: “Ý của ngươi là, có người giả mạo Thẩm sư đệ truyền tin cho ngươi?”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân giật mình truy hỏi: “Ba kẻ bí ẩn kia là ai?”

Úc Ái lắc đầu một cái: “Ta không biết, bọn chúng từ đầu tới cuối đều không để lộ mặt, nhưng mà ta biết, nhất định không phải nhị sư huynh.”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Có người mô phỏng chữ viết của ta truyền tin cho ngươi, ngươi liền tin, cái này chứng tỏ ngươi có thẹn với lòng.”

Úc Ái cười khổ: “Nhị sư huynh nói rất đúng, cho đến hôm nay, những việc ta đã làm, không hề đạt được gì, lại còn làm hại huynh, hại huynh…”

Hắn nhất thời xúc động quá mức, dừng câu chuyện lại, mãi một lúc sau mới cố gắng duy trì trấn định: “Làm hại huynh chịu nhiều khổ sở như vậy, là ta có lỗi với huynh.”

Xin lỗi mà có tác dụng thì giết người phóng hỏa còn cần phải chịu trách nhiệm sao? Thẩm Kiều cũng không chỉ vì một lời “Xin lỗi” này mà thay đổi sắc mặt.

“Các hạ nói quá lời rồi.”

Vậy là ngay cả một câu sư đệ cũng không chịu gọi sao? Sắc mặt Úc Ái ảm đạm, cười khổ nói: “Đây cũng là báo ứng ta phải nhận.”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân: “Úc sư đệ, hiện giờ kẻ địch mạnh đến, chuyện của đệ có thể hoãn lại một chút không?”

“Không thể! Bởi vì chuyện ta bị ám hại, có liên quan đến người Đột Quyết!” Úc Ái hít sâu một hơi, chất vấn Đoạn Văn Ương: “Trước đó vài ngày, ta mới vừa cự tuyệt đề nghị của các ngươi, không chịu làm con rối cho người Đột Quyết, ngay sau đó ta liền bị ám hại. Nếu như nói trong này không có liên quan đến các ngươi, kẻ ngu cũng không tin!”

Đoạn Văn Ương cười nói: “Úc chưởng giáo đừng có tùy tiện vu oan cho người. Ta cũng chẳng phải người trong Huyền Đô Sơn các ngươi, nào có thể thần không biết quỷ không hay mà lẻn vào cho được. Nói như thế nào cũng phải đả thương vài đệ tử mới tới được chứ!”

Thẩm Kiều bỗng nhiên tiếp lời: “Nếu trong Huyền Đô Sơn có gian tế nội ứng ngoại hợp, tất nhiên là có thể qua mặt.”

Đám người Lưu Duyệt và Đàm Nguyên Xuân vừa nghe thấy vậy, đều không khỏi giật mình: “Lời ấy của Thẩm sư đệ là có ý gì?”

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Viên Anh đã từng nói với ta, người Đột Quyết cưỡng bức dụ dỗ Úc Ái không thành, liền quay lưng đi kích động những kẻ khác. Người Đột Quyết nói cho đệ ấy biết, nếu như đệ ấy chịu ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, thì sẽ nâng đệ ấy lên làm chưởng giáo. Còn nếu Viên Anh không đồng ý, đối phương tất sẽ đi tìm người khác. Ta nghĩ, dù sao cũng sẽ có người không chịu nổi mê hoặc mà đáp ứng thôi.”

Úc Ái ho khan vài tiếng, che ngực nói: “Không sai, đầu tiên là ta bị ám hại, sau đó dưới tình huống vị trí chưởng giáo không có người ngồi, các ngươi liền kéo nhau lên núi một lượt. Ai biết có phải là vì có người mật báo hay không, có thể thấy chuyện ngày hôm nay đã sớm có dự mưu rồi!”

Đám người Đoạn Văn Ương chọn đúng lúc này lên núi, tất nhiên không phải là vì muốn khua môi múa mép với người trong Huyền Đô Sơn. Úc Ái xuất hiện vốn là chuyện ngoài ý muốn, mà cái ngoài ý muốn này có tồn tại cũng không thể gây nên ảnh hưởng gì. Ngược lại, sự có mặt của Thẩm Kiều, lại có chút vướng tay vướng chân.

Đoạn Văn Ương suy tính trong lòng, quay ra nhìn Tang Cảnh Hành, sau đó cười ha ha nói: “Nếu Úc chưởng giáo đã nói như vậy, ta không đóng cái vai người xấu này, không phải là phụ lòng tin tưởng của ngươi rồi sao!”

Hắn hơi vung tay lên, vài tên Đột Quyết đứng phía sau nghe lệnh, phân công nhau nâng đao đánh về phía đám người Lưu Duyệt Đàm Nguyên Xuân, bao vây bọn họ lại.

Võ công của mấy trưởng lão có cao cũng có thấp, nhưng cho dù là tư chất tương tự như Đàm Nguyên Xuân, vậy cũng chỉ là kém hơn so với mấy đệ tử khác của Kỳ Phượng Các mà thôi, tuyệt đối không phải bất cứ kẻ bình thường nào cũng có thể nhảy tới bắt nạt. Chỉ là người có thể được Đoạn Văn Ương dẫn lên núi, tự nhiên cũng không phải thứ yếu kém gì. Lập tức song phương ngươi tới ta đi, ánh đao bóng kiếm, vô cùng náo nhiệt.

Đoạn Văn Ương chắp tay đứng xem chiến, cũng không tham dự, cười dài mà nói: “Mấy người này đều do thầy ta tự tay dạy dỗ, tính ra cũng là những dũng dĩ lợi hại nhất của Đột Quyết chúng ta. Bọn họ đã sớm nghe nói võ công của các đạo trưởng trong Huyền Đô Sơn rất lợi hại, hôm nay may mắn được lĩnh giáo một phen, kính xin các vị đạo trưởng đừng nên thủ hạ lưu tình a!”

Đám người Lưu Duyệt đang bận ứng phó với mấy người kia, đâu còn dư hơi mà trả lời hắn?

Lâu Lượng bị ánh mắt của Đoạn Văn Ương quét tới, tâm liền phát lạnh, chỉ lo hắn chú ý tới một tiểu đệ tử bé nhỏ không đáng kể như hắn, không tự chủ được mà lùi ra phía sau lưng Thẩm Kiều né tránh.

Lưu Duyệt vung một kiếm tới, đem tên Đột Quyết kia bức lui vài bước, lập tức lớn tiếng nói: “Thẩm sư đệ, ngày xưa Huyền Đô Sơn có lỗi với ngươi thế nào, ngày đó Úc Ái tuyên bố ngươi là lẻ bị ruồng bỏ, ta cũng vẫn giúp ngươi nói lại vài lời. Vẫn xin ngươi nể mặt mũi Kỳ chân nhân, bảo vệ môn đình Huyền Đô Sơn, không được để đám tặc tử này chiếm tiện nghi!”

Đoạn Văn Ương bật cười: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, ta thực sự ấm ức thay ngươi đó! Lúc ngươi chán nản khốn khổ, bọn họ không có ai tới kéo ngươi một cái. Hôm nay có khó khăn, ngươi còn phải lấy đức báo oán. Ngươi không cảm thấy ấm ức, ta còn thấy ấm ức thay ngươi đấy! Nếu ta nói, ngươi đừng quản cái chuyện vô bổ này, chờ đám người này chết hết, vị trí chưởng giáo dĩ nhiên vẫn là của ngươi, thế nào?”

“Không thế nào.” Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói, “Úc Ái tự phong chưởng giáo, ta vẫn chưa từng đồng ý. Hắn trục xuất ta khỏi Huyền Đô Sơn, ta vẫn là đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các.”

Hắn rút Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm từ sau lưng ra, thân kiếm dưới ánh mặt trời chói mắt ba quang liễm diễm, lộng lẫy hư ảo, mơ hồ có thanh thế của gió quật sấm gầm.

“Có ta ở đây, ai cũng đừng nghĩ đánh chủ ý lên Huyền Đô Sơn.” Hắn nói như thế, ngữ khí thường thường, không hề mang theo lực chấn nhiếp khiến đất rung núi chuyển, nhưng lại khiến cho người ta không dám khinh thường.

“Thẩm sư đệ, để ta tới giúp ngươi một tay!”

Ngay lúc đó, đi theo tiếng gào to này, ba bóng người từ một hướng khác nhanh chóng phi lại đây. Một trước hai sau, đi đầu là trưởng lão Khổng Tăng, phía sau là đồ đệ của hắn —— là hai sư huynh đệ mà Thẩm Kiều đã gặp dưới chân núi, Nhạc An cùng Vân Sướng.

Hai người này vốn âm thầm đi theo Thẩm Kiều, vốn định coi náo nhiệt một chút, lại không ngờ gặp phải cảnh tượng người Đột Quyết cùng Hợp Hoan tông leo lên núi gây phiền phức. Nội chiến bọn họ không dám nhúng tay, nhưng ngoại địch xâm lấn lại là chuyện khác. Hai người lập tức nhanh chóng tới tìm sư phụ của mình là Khổng Tăng Khổng trưởng lão, sau đó cùng Khổng trưởng lão chạy tới.

Khổng Tăng đi đến trước mặt Thẩm Kiều, chắp tay nói: “Khổng Tăng đến muộn, kính xin chưởng giáo giáng tội.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu: “Khổng trưởng lão đang lúc bế quan, chính là thời khắc quan trọng, có thể tới đã là vạn hạnh, nào có tội gì?”

Cũng không biết là có chú ý tới hai từ xưng hô chưởng giáo hay không, mà Thẩm Kiều cũng không phủ nhận.

Khổng Tăng mặt già đỏ ửng, bế quan chỉ là lý do, kỳ thực là hắn không muốn dính líu đến chuyện chọn chưởng giáo trong môn phái.

Hắn không biết có phải là Thẩm Kiều đã nhìn ra rồi không, chả thể làm gì khác hơn là giả bộ không hiểu, nói tiếp: “Đối đầu với cường địch, há lại có thể chỉ lo thân mình. Vài tên lâu la, để ta ứng phó được rồi, không nhọc chưởng giáo ra tay!”

Đoạn Văn Ương đứng chắp tay, hiển nhiên không coi Khổng Tăng ra gì: “Chỉ sợ ngươi không phải là đối thủ của ta.”

Khổng Tăng cười lạnh: “Khoa môi múa mép có tác dụng gì, phải thử mới biết!”

Dứt lời nâng kiếm tiến lên, bổ về phía Đoạn Văn Ương!

Trận đánh này vừa mở, đám người Hợp Hoan tông tự nhiên không thể tiếp tục thờ ơ lạnh nhạt. Ngoại trừ Tang Cảnh Hành ra, tất cả những người còn lại đều ra tay, trong lúc nhất thời tiếng đấu võ khắp nơi.

Hai người Nhạc An Vân Sướng tất nhiên muốn làm trợ thủ giúp đỡ sư phụ. Chỉ là bọn họ còn trẻ tuổi, võ công còn chưa ra đâu vào đâu, đối đầu với Tiêu Sắt và Bạch Nhung khó tránh khỏi có chút vất vả, rất nhanh đã rơi xuống thế hạ phong, bị quản chế khắp nơi.

Mắt thấy kiếm pháp của Vân Sướng lộ ra sơ hở, Tiêu Sắt hóa tay thành trảo, xuyên qua làn kiếm chụp tới cổ hắn. Động tác đến nhanh như chớp, Vân Sướng căn bản không kịp phản ứng, liền bị bóp cổ. Chỉ cần Tiêu Sắt hơi hơi dùng lực, hắn liền bỏ mạng tại chỗ!

Mọi việc diễn ra chỉ trong chớp mắt, ngay cả chính bản thân Vân Sướng cũng không có cách nào phản kháng, chứ dừng nói chi đến là Nhạc An đứng ở bên cạnh.

Giữa lúc Vân Sướng cho rằng mình chết đến nơi rồi, liền nghe thấy bên cạnh có tiếng người khẽ cười: “Tiêu Sắt, dù gì ngươi cũng là người có danh có tiếng, sao lại cứ cố tình muốn kiếm quả hồng nguyễn mà bóp vậy?”

Tiếng nói vừa dứt, Vân Sướng chợt cảm thấy cổ nhẹ đi, kéo theo đó là cảm giác sợ hãi khi có được đường sống từ trong chỗ chết.

Biên Duyên Mai vỗ một chưởng tới, Tiêu Sắt không thể không buông Vân Sướng ra, giao thủ cùng hắn. Thiết phiến ngăn trở chưởng phong, sau đó mang theo nội lực quét trở lại. Ống tay áo song phương tung bay, trong nháy mắt đã giao thủ hơn mười chiêu.

“Ta tưởng đại đệ tử của Yến Vô Sư thế nào, hóa ra cũng chỉ đến thế!” Tiêu Sắt cười lạnh một tiếng, “Ta thấy võ công cảu ngươi so với Ngọc Sinh Yên còn không mạnh bằng đâu!”

Trước điện Tam Thanh mọi người đánh giáp lá cà, sát khí phân tán, thoáng chốc toàn bộ rơi vào hỗn loạn.

Thẩm Kiều vậy mà lại không hề động.

Bởi lẽ ở giữa khung cảnh đó cũng có một người nữa cũng không nhúc nhích.

Tang Cảnh Hành.

Đại hội thử kiếm lần trước, do có Nguyên Tú Tú chắn ngang nhúng tay vào, sau đó Hồ Lộc Cổ lại xuất hiện, cuối cùng Thẩm Kiều cũng không thể ra tay giao thủ với Tang Cảnh Hành.

Mà Tang Cảnh Hành cũng bởi vậy mà nhìn thấy biến hóa từ Thẩm Kiều.

Vượt xa quá khứ, đối phương hiện giờ đã không còn là kẻ mù lòa chỉ có thể mặc người làm thịt lúc trước nữa.

Tuy nói phong thái càng thêm tuấn tú hơn trước, nhưng đáng tiếc lại biến thành một đóa hoa đầy gai, không dễ dàng cho vào miệng nữa.

Ngày đó không thể đoạt tới tay, tiếc nuối vẫn mãi quanh quẩn trong lòng Tang Cảnh Hành. Cộng với chuyện bị đối phương gây trọng thương, thù mới hận cũ gộp lại, hắn càng không thể dễ dàng buông tha cho Thẩm Kiều. Hắn cũng hiểu rõ, chính mình từng chơi đến mức khiến Thẩm Kiều võ công tẫn phế, đối phương cũng tương tự không chịu giảng hòa.

“Thẩm Kiều, nhìn thấy ngươi, ta liền cảm thấy đáng tiếc.” Hắn bỗng nhiên cười nói.

Thẩm Kiều nhìn hắn không lên tiếng, cũng không hỏi đáng tiếc cái gì.

Tang Cảnh Hành: “Đáng tiếc ngày đó người nhặt được ngươi dưới Bán Bộ phong lại không phải là ta.” Bằng không sao lại đến lượt Yến Vô Sư đến trước?

Mỹ nhân như thế, tư chất như vậy, trời sinh là vì Hợp Hoan Tông mà tới, nên trở thành lô đỉnh luyện công trên giường mà sống qua ngày.

Thẩm Kiều không kinh không giận, lại hỏi một vấn đề chẳng chút liên quan: “Nguyên tông chủ đâu? Sau lần từ biệt trước, bần đạo vẫn luôn tưởng niệm.”

Tang Cảnh Hành khẽ mỉm cười: “Ta quên mất không nói cho ngươi biết, tông chủ Hợp Hoan Tông hiện giờ đã đổi người rồi. Nếu như ngươi nguyện ý tới Hợp Hoan Tông làm khách, ta có thể dẫn ngươi tới đoạn sông cột hài cốt nàng nhìn một cái.”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Ngươi giết nàng rồi?”

Tang Cảnh Hành: “Rất bất ngờ?”

Thẩm Kiều chậm rãi lắc đầu: “Đã sớm nghe nói các ngươi bất hòa, chỉ có điều Nguyên tông chủ không giống kiểu người ngồi yên chờ chết.”

Tang Cảnh Hành: “Nàng quả thực cũng có chút khôn vặt, bằng không ta cũng không chờ tới bây giờ mới giết chết nàng.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đáng tiếc.”

Tang Cảnh Hành: “Ngươi yêu thích nàng?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nguyên tông chủ tuy là phận nữ lưu, nhưng so với ngươi, còn có khí độ của chưởng môn một phái. Nếu như do ngươi lên làm tông chủ, chỉ sợ sau ngày hôm nay, vị thế của Hợp Hoan Tông sẽ phải đổi rồi.”

Tang Cảnh Hành giận dữ cười: “Có ý gì?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ý tứ chính là, ta muốn giết ngươi.”

Nói xong câu này, hắn liền động.

Cổ tay khẽ động, thân hình liền hóa thành hư ảo, trong vạn trượng ánh kiếm đột nhiên hiện lên, thân ảnh nhạt nhòa tựa như sắp tan biến vậy.

Thân tùy ý động, kiếm tùy tâm động, Sơn Hà Đồng Bi, thiên địa thất sắc!

*: _Thân thể tùy theo tâm ý mà hành động, kiếm tùy tâm ý mà vung, Sơn Hà Đồng Bi, thiên địa biến sắc._


	120. Chapter 120

Đối mặt với ánh kiếm đầy trời của Thẩm Kiều, Tang Cảnh Hành tất nhiên không chọn cách ngồi im chờ chết, mà dưới màn kiếm tưởng chừng như không thể phá vỡ với người đứng xem, thì với Tang Cảnh Hành thực sự lại chưa kinh khủng đến vậy.

Đối thủ của Thẩm Kiều, dù sao cũng là một vị cao thủ cấp bậc tông sư.

Chỉ thấy Tang Cảnh Hành chân như lưu tinh, ống tay áo bay cao, cả người như cưỡi gió lướt đi, phi thăng thành tiên, lập tức tới giữa không trung, sau đó hướng về phía màn kiếm dày đặc kia của Thẩm Kiều, đánh ra một chưởng

Ánh kiếm chịu xung kích từ chưởng phong, thoáng chốc như ánh sao trên mặt hồ nước bị đánh tan đi, sau phút ngưng động liền lay động vỡ ra, rốt cục bị chưởng phong kia của Tang Cảnh Hành cứng rắn xé ra một lỗ hổng!

Tang Cảnh Hành thân giữa không trung, dưới chân vốn không có điểm tựa mượn lực, mà ở trong mắt người đứng xem, dưới chân hắn lại như có từng khối từng khối đá vô hình, khiến cho hắn có thể từng bước đạp lên, nhảy về phía trước.

Hắn vốn là người có thân hình cao lớn, hiện giờ đón gió vút bay, áo bào phần phật, Điêu Long Chưởng đã đạt tới mức hóa cảnh, phảng phất như phi long trên trời, gầm thét khiến vạn vật phải thần phục, khí thế kinh hoàng, như muốn chọc thủng cả chín tầng trời.

Trên sân tuy rằng loạn chiến thành một đoàn, nhưng vẫn còn một vài đệ tử Huyền Đô Sơn võ công thường thường, chen vào không lọt, chỉ có thể nhấc kiếm đứng một bên xem chiến trợ uy. Mắt thấy Tang Cảnh Hành lợi hại như vậy, trái tim đều nghẹn ở yết hầu, trơ mắt nhìn chân khí ngưng tụ thành “Cự long”, dưới dự thao túng của Tang Cảnh Hành, gào thét bổ nhào xuống, đánh về phía Thẩm Kiều.

So sánh hai bên, Thẩm Kiều trông có vẻ hơi nhỏ bé yếu ớt.

“Tang Cảnh Hành dùng yêu công gì vậy, tại sao có thể nhảy từng bước trên không trung!” Một cậu đệ tử không nhịn được thất thanh nói.

Lâu Lượng ngửa đầu nhìn, không ngậm được mồm vào, đồng thời trong lòng cũng lập tức sinh ra cảm giác tự ti xấu hổ vì chênh lệch quá lớn.

Bản thân mình phải đến năm tháng nào mới có thể luyện thành võ công như Tang Cảnh Hành? Kỳ thực không cần phải được như hắn, cho dù chỉ bằng một hai phần của hắn, mình cũng hài lòng rồi!

Nhưng đối phương đã lợi hại như vậy, Thẩm sư thúc hắn… không biết có thể ứng phó được hay không?

Lúc này, Biên Duyên Mai và Tiêu Sắt đang say sưa chiến đấu. Nhạc An thì lại quay ra giao chiến với Bạch Nhung. Võ công Vân Sướng hơi kém hơn chút, không chen vào được, tránh cho sư huynh thêm phiền, đành phải đứng ở một bên nhìn, để có thể tiếp viện bất cứ lúc nào —— Trên thực thế võ công của Bạch Nhung cao hơn Nhạc An không chỉ một vài điểm, ngay cả Nhạc An cũng nhìn ra được. Yêu nữ này khi đối đầu với mình căn bản không chịu xuất ra toàn lực, dưới kiếm phong ngang dọc của hắn vẫn có thể nhẹ nhàng du tẩu, giống như đang muốn trêu chọc hắn. Nhạc An tức giận trong lòng, lại không thể làm gì được, đành phải kìm nén tức giận tiếp tục triền đấu cùng đối phương.

Lại nói đến Vân Sướng, nghe thấy có người đưa ra nghi vấn như vậy, liền thay họ giải thích nghi hoặc: “Trừ phi là thần tiên, bằng không làm sao có thể không cần điểm tựa chứ? Các ngươi nhìn kỹ một chút, thật sự hắn vẫn đang mượn lực để đi lên. Những bước chân kia, kỳ thực đều là đạp lên chính chân mình, sau đó mượn chút lực đạo từ đó mà đề khí phi lên. Chỉ vì động tác của Tang Cảnh Hành quá nhanh, cho nên nhìn qua liền giống như đang đạp mây bay lên vậy! Sư phụ ta từng nói, trong Hợp Hoan tông có một môn bộ pháp, tên là “Thiên uyên thập lục bộ*”, học được là có thể làm được cái này, chỉ là tất nhiên vẫn cần phải có nội lực thâm hậu phối hợp vào.”

* _Thiên uyên thập lục bộ: Một trời một vực mười sáu bước_

Mọi người chuyên chú cẩn thận ngắm nhìn, phát hiện quả thực như vậy. Chỉ là coi như phát hiện ra được điều ảo diệu trong đó, khinh công như vậy cũng không phải một sớm một chiều là có thể luyện thành. Với tư chất của bọn họ, không biết cố sức cả đời, cũng có thể đạt đến mức này hay không. Nhìn qua đã như thế này, liền khiến lòng người sinh tuyệt vọng.

Nói đi nói lại, Tang Cảnh Hành lợi hại như vậy, Thẩm sư thúc thật sự có thể ngăn được sao?

Thời khắc đó, trong đầu bọn họ đã chuyển qua vài ý nghĩ, nhưng đối với hai bên đang giao thủ mà nói, cũng chỉ là trong nháy mắt. “Cự Long” vô thanh gầm thét, ôm theo tiếng gió rít phần phật, đã lao đến trước mặt Thẩm Kiều, gần trong gang tấc, ngay cả tay áo của hắn cũng bị cuồng phong cuốn lên, dường như muốn thổi bay cả người hắn vậy.

Thế công ngập trời của Tang Cảnh Hành cứ thế mà tới!

Ánh kiến vốn luôn sáng lòa, dưới sự bao phủ của chân khí Điêu Long Chưởng trở nên ảm đạm phai mờ, thậm chí dần dần biến mất từng chút một. Cuối cùng giống như bị cường lực chèn ép, nuốt chửng gần như không còn. Tất cả ảnh kiếm tan vào hư không.

Đây là… Thua rồi?

Tất cả những người đang đứng xem chiến, đều không hẹn mà cùng sản sinh ra câu nghi vấn này.

Vân Sướng, Lâu Lượng và đám đệ tử trong Huyền Đô Sơn thấy thế, tâm như trống rỗng, rồi sau đó sinh ra một cảm giác như là “Huyền Đô Sơn hôm nay có lẽ đã hết hy vọng rồi”. Trừ cái đó ra, bọn họ lại cảm thấy đây dù sao cũng là chuyện đương nhiên, dù sao võ công của Tang Cảnh Hành lợi hại như vậy, trong số những người ở đây, sợ là chẳng có ai có thể sánh ngang với hắn.

Nhưng đúng lúc đó, ánh kiếm vốn đã biến mất, bất ngờ tro tàn lại cháy, xuất hiện lần nữa, hơn nữa càng lúc càng mở rộng, rốt cục kéo thành một đường sáng trắng.

Không, đây không phải là đường sáng, mà là một luồng ánh kiếm!

Ánh kiếm còn đó, Thẩm Kiều lại biến mất trong tầm mắt của mọi người, bạch luyện trường hồng* thẳng tắp xuyên tới, xuyên qua cái miệng lớn như chậu máu của “Cự Long”, đem chân khí Tang Cảnh Hành ngưng luyện thành rồng phá thành bột phấn, phân tán khắp nơi!

* _Bạch luyện trường hồng: Tựa như cầu vồng trắng sáng cắt ngang bầu trời đó_

Tấm chắn nội lực mà Tang Cảnh Hành xây lên trước mặt nhận xung kích, khiến thân hình hắn ở giữa không trung hơi chao đảo một cái.

Nói thì chậm, xảy ra lại nhanh, bạch hồng đột ngột xông tới, người là giả, kiếm là thật, người đứng xem càng không thể thấy rõ đến tột cùng là Thẩm Kiều hành động ra sao, chỉ có một cảm giác: Nhanh.

Sét đánh không kịp bưng tai!

Đối với Tang Cảnh Hành mà nói, công lực của hắn so với mấy kẻ đứng xem kia cao hơn không biết mấy lần, cho dù gần trong gang tấc, vẫn có thể thấy rõ Thẩm Kiều hành động ra sao. Nhưng dù thấy rõ, cũng không có nghĩa là hắn nguyện ý cùng đối phương lấy cứng đối cứng. Mắt thấy phong mang sắc bén cắt nát thế công của mình, chỉ trong chốc lát liền thu lại thế công, lựa chọn tạm thời né tránh phong mang, thân thể bay ngược về sau.

Thân hình của hắn rất nhanh, một lần lùi chính là mấy trượng, dưới chân chính là nóc mái điện Tam Thanh. Tang Cảnh Hành đạp lên mái cong, nhẹ chân điểm một cái, lập tức mượn lực quay người bay về phía trước, lần thứ hai đánh về phía Thẩm Kiều!

Lần này Điêu Long Chưởng dùng tới mười phần nội lực, hắn cho rằng lúc trước đã thăm dò được khả năng của đối phương, lúc này đã nắm chắc trong lòng, liền không lưu tay nữa.

Cao thủ quyết đấu, chưa bao giờ là dùng thủ đoạn bất chính, có thể phân thắng bại, thường thường chỉ có thực lực chân chính.

Tang Cảnh Hành yêu thích dung mạo của Thẩm Kiều, vô số lần động dâm niệm, tưởng tượng ra cảnh tượng động lòng người khi đối phương nằm ở trên giường, nhưng càng không chiếm được, thì càng thèm khát. Hắn thậm chí còn có chút đố kị diễm phúc của Yến Vô Sư.

Nhưng hắn cũng hiểu rõ, lúc đối phương mù cả hai mắt, công lực mất hơn phân nửa, vẫn có thể dùng một đòn đem hết toàn lực cùng mình đồng quy vu tận, điều này cũng chứng tỏ từ trong xương Thẩm Kiều luôn có một loại kiên định dù bị dồn vào tử địa vẫn quyết chiến tới cùng. Đối thủ như vậy, tuyệt đối không thể coi thường.

Cho nên lần này Tang Cảnh Hành dùng tới tám chín phần công lực, cũng không mang theo nửa phần thương hương tiếc ngọc nào.

Song phương dưới tình thế bắt buộc, sát ý tầng tầng.

Chưởng phong điên cuồng gào thét lao tới, so với khi nãy còn mạnh hơn ba phần, như gió lốc mưa mù trên biển lớn, hung hãn tàn phá, sóng trào dâng tới như muốn cuốn cả bầu trời đi xuống. Đây là uy lực khi đã đạt tới cực hạn của Điêu Long Chưởng. Cửu long từ chân khí mênh mông của Tang Cảnh Hành ngưng tụ lại, bắn ra, từ các phương hướng khác nhau, đánh thẳng về phía Thẩm Kiều!

Sóng còn chưa tan, làn khác đã tới!

Tất cả mọi người đều nín thở nhìn tình cảnh này, cho dù là người đang giao thủ cũng bất tri bất giác dừng lại động tác.

Lưỡng hổ tranh chấp, tất có một kẻ bị thương. Thẩm Kiều và Tang Cảnh Hành, hai người này đều là cao thủ cấp độ tông sư, sẽ là ai thắng ai thua đây?

Cho dù bảng xếp hạng thập đại cao thủ thiên hạ đã được truyền tới tai hai người Vân Sướng Lâu Lượng từ lâu, biết Thẩm Kiều đã thuộc trong số đó, thứ tự thậm chí còn trên cả Tang Cảnh Hành, nhưng không tận mắt chứng kiến, bọn họ vẫn như trước không dám tin tưởng. Bởi lẽ trận chiến trên Bán Bộ Phong năm đó, thất bại của Thẩm Kiều vẫn rõ ràng hiện lên trước mắt như cũ.

Cảnh tượng Thẩm Kiều bị Côn Tà đánh ngã xuống vách núi kia, đã thật sự khắc lại ấn tượng quá sâu trong lòng bọn họ. Cho dù vật đổi sao dời, đến giờ khắc này, rất nhiều người không được chứng kiến cảnh Thẩm Kiều từng bước từng bước leo lên từ đáy vực, vẫn không khỏi có nghi vấn về thực lực của Thẩm Kiều ở sâu trong nội tâm. Nghi ngờ Thẩm Kiều thực sự có thể thắng được Tang Cảnh Hành hay không.

Chân khí như thủy triều cuồng dã từ khắp mọi nơi dâng về phía Thẩm Kiều. Bốn phương tám hướng, gần như ngăn trở tất cả mọi đường lui của hắn. Sau đó, đến gần Thẩm Kiều liền tập kết thành một đường, phủ xuống đầu hắn. Một chưởng này của Tang Cảnh Hành, ngưng tự thành tựu cao nhất của Điêu Long Chưởng trong mấy chục năm qua, bất kể là cao thủ cấp bậc tông sư kiểu nào, cho dù là Yến Vô Sư, cũng không thể coi như không có, làm như vô sự.

Thẩm Kiều động.

Hắn điểm mũi chân, nhảy lên phía trên!

Kiếm từ dưới đánh lên, thế như phá núi!

Chỉ một thoáng, nội lực dâng trào bung ra tựa như sơn băng địa liệt, phiên giang đảo hải*, một tầng lại một tầng. Hai luồng chân khí chính diện va chạm. Đi kèm với kiếm thế mạnh mẽ, trong tiếng nổ vang ầm ầm, Tang Cảnh Hành miệng phun máu tươi, hoàn toàn không chống đỡ được nữa, lập tức sụp đổ, thân thể bị một luồng khí mạnh mẽ đánh vào, hắn không tự chủ được bay ngược về sau, trực tiếp té xuống nóc mái điện Tam Thanh.

_*Sơn băng địa liệt, phiên giang đảo hải: núi lở đất nứt, nghiêng sông lật biển_

Ngay khi vừa chạm đất, bàn tay của hắn liền vỗ về sau một cái, cả người lại lần nữa bay lên, phi về phía Thẩm Kiều, một lần nữa đánh ra ba chưởng.

Thẩm Kiều đang định giơ kiếm hóa giải, không ngờ đúng lúc đó, phía sau hắn đột nhiên truyền đến một tiếng vang nhỏ như có thứ phá không bay lên, động tĩnh tuy nhẹ, nhưng cũng đã rơi vào tai hắn.

Thanh âm nhỏ bé kia tới cực nhanh, chiếu tới lưng hắn, không hề cho hắn bất kỳ cơ hội nào để tránh né. Động tác của Thẩm Kiều dù có nhanh hơn nữa, dù sao cũng vẫn là người chứ chẳng phải thần. Lúc này hắn đã sớm đem toàn bộ tinh thần tập trung vào trận đấu với Tang Cảnh Hảnh, không thể phân tâm đi ứng phó chuyện của những người khác. Kiếm thế đã phát, không kịp lắc mình né tránh, lại càng không thể nửa đường xoay người chống đỡ.

Ba chưởng đã tới ngay trước mặt!

Uy lực của chưởng này so với chưởng kia còn cao hơn, uy lực không hề yếu hơn một chưởng vừa rồi. Thẩm Kiều lúc này đã rõ, một ngụm máu mà Tang Cảnh Hành vừa phun kia, kỳ thực thương thế không hề nặng, chỉ có điều muốn làm cho bản thân mình có suy nghĩ khinh địch, từ đó lộ ra sơ hở.

Mà phía sau, tiếng xé gió đã gần trong gang tấc, hắn không thể nào né tránh. Thẩm Kiều âm thầm cắn răng, không thể không để lộ sơ hở phía sau lưng, toàn tâm toàn ý đối phó người trước mắt.

Đột nhiên, một bóng đen từ bên cạnh đánh tới, vừa vặn che ở phía sau hắn.

Thẩm Kiều chỉ nghe một tiếng rên, sau đó là thanh âm thân thể đập xuống đất, bên tai tiếp đó vang lên mấy tiếng “Úc sư thúc” đủ loại kinh ngạc.

Tâm hắn chìm xuống, lại căn bản không có cách nào quay đầu nhìn lại, chỉ có thể nâng kiếm nghênh đón Tang Cảnh Hành.

Dưới Sơn Hà Đồng Bi, phong lôi cộng hưởng, nhật nguyệt chất chồng, ánh kiếm hóa thành ngàn vạn ánh sao, so với ánh sao lại càng thêm rực rỡ, từng điểm từng điểm sáng, như từ trên trời giáng xuống, rơi vào đáy mắt, sâu chiếu nội tâm, hoa lệ đến mức không một bút mực nào có thể tả được. Cũng chỉ có người trong cuộc mới có thể cảm nhận được sát khí lạnh lẽo từ nó.

Lúc Tang Cảnh Hành phát hiện ba chưởng mình đánh ra đều bị Thẩm Kiều hóa giải sạch sẽ, không chút do dự quay người rời đi, căn bản không hề có chút kiên định nào của cái gọi là “Thể diện quan trọng hơn mạng sống”. Núi xanh còn đó, không sợ không có củi đốt, Tang Cảnh Hành vừa mới đoạt được vị trí tông chủ từ trong tay Nguyên Tú Tú, thậm chí còn chưa hưởng thụ đủ. Thứ hắn không bỏ được quá nhiều, nhất định không thể có quyết tâm tử chiến được như Thẩm Kiều.

Cho nên, chỉ riêng chiến ý mà nói, hắn đã thua rồi!

Tại thời khắc hắn quay người chạy trốn, ở phía sau ánh kiếm theo thân hình cướp tới, cộng với “Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh” nhẹ khẽ mịt mờ, theo sát không nghỉ, phiêu nhiên lướt tới.

Rất nhiều người luyện kiếm cả đời, cho đến tận giờ cũng chưa từng nhìn thấy kiếm pháp nhẹ nhành tựa như phép thuật của thần tiên như vậy, lúc này đều xem đến sửng sốt, kinh ngạc tột đỉnh dâng lên trong lòng.

Tang Cảnh Hành chỉ cảm thấy đầu tiên là lưng có một trận lạnh lẽo, ngay sau đó là đau nhức bộn phần. Hắn không thể tin được rằng “Thiên Uyên Thập Lục Bộ” vậy mà lại thất bại trước “Thiên Khoát Hồng Ảnh”. Háo thắng ban đầu đã từ lâu không còn sót lại chút gì, trong lòng chỉ còn lại sợ hãi, hắn tăng nhanh cước bộ dưới chân, chỉ hận không thể đem thành tựu khinh công mấy chục năm qua vận đến cực hạn, thân hình nhanh đến mức hóa thành một vệt khói mờ, trực tiếp biến mất trong tầm mắt của mọi người, chỉ còn lưu lại trên đất một đường máu loang lổ.

Bạch Nhung vẫn luôn để ý đến động tĩnh bên này, thấy thế mắt đẹp lóe lên, duyên dáng gọi lớn: “Sư tôn, người thế nào rồi!”

Lập tức bỏ quên Nhạc An, bay thẳng về phương hướng Tang Cảnh Hành đã bỏ chạy.

Tiêu Sắt thầm hận Bạch Nhung giảo hoạt, càng hận chính mình chậm chân chậm tay, vừa không chú ý, liền bị Biên Duyên Mai vỗ một chưởng lên ngực, ói ra máu, lập tức lui lại mấy bước.

Ở đầu kia, Thẩm Kiều không hề đuổi theo Tang Cảnh Hành, mà là quay người lại.

Lúc này hắn mới thấy, trên ngực Úc Ái cắm một cây mũi khoan bạc, mũi khoan cỡ khoảng một nhánh cây, đã cắm vào hơn phân nửa. Khóe miệng đối phương đang ồ ồ chảy máu, sắc mặt trắng bệch, hiển nhiên là tình trạng không ổn.

Thẩm Kiều đem người từ trong tay Vân Sướng kéo vào trong lòng, đặt lên cổ tay hắn, rót chân khí vào, tâm lại là chìm xuống.

Đối phương bị ám hại, đã có thương tích, từ dưới chân núi bò lên đã hao hết khí lực, hiện giờ còn thay mình cản một đòn này.

Mạch tượng yếu ớt, chính là nến tàn trong gió, nỏ mạnh hết đà, sợ là ngay cả Đại La Kim Tiên cũng không đủ sức xoay chuyển tình thế.

Mà chân khí sau khi rót vào, chung quy vẫn có chút tác dụng, cơ thể Úc Ái hơi hơi chấn động, chậm rãi mở mắt.

Đợi đến khi thấy rõ người ôm mình là Thẩm Kiều, hắn liền bắt lấy tay Thẩm Kiều, yếu ớt nói: “Nhị sư huynh… A Kiều…”

“Là ta.” Thẩm Kiều dù có giận, thì tức giận đó cũng tại lúc hắn thay mình đỡ đòn ám hại đã tiêu mất hơn nửa, lúc này trong lòng chỉ còn lại chút chua xót, ngoài miệng còn an ủi: “Ngươi đừng vội nói chuyện, nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, ta sẽ chữa thương cho ngươi.”

Úc Ái nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, cố sức nói: “Vừa rồi, người ra tay với huynh… Là Đàm, Đàm Nguyên Xuân…”

Thẩm Kiều vừa kinh vừa sợ, đưa mắt nhìn quanh, Đàm Nguyên Xuân vốn đang phải giao thủ cùng người Đột Quyết lúc này đã không còn tăm hơi từ lâu. Còn Đoạn Văn Ương, thì đang bị hai vị trưởng lão cuốn lấy, tạm thời không thể phân thân tới gây phiền phức cho Thẩm Kiều. Biên Duyên Mai nói với hắn: “Đừng lo lắng, Lưu trưởng lão đã đuổi theo, ta cũng qua đó xem sao!”

Dứt lời liền nói với sư phụ Khổng Tăng của Vân Sướng Nhạc An: “Nơi này làm phiền Khổng trưởng lão!”

Khổng Tăng đến trễ, không biết thân phận của hắn, thấy hắn thân quen với Thẩm Kiều, tất nhiên không dám thất lễ, vội nói: “Đạo hữu xin yên tâm, nơi này đã có ta!”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân cấu kết cùng người Đột Quyết, ám hại Úc Ái. Tuy rằng Thẩm Kiều thấy bất ngờ, nhưng cũng không quá mức khiếp sợ. Bởi lẽ hại người bị người hại, ngày đó Úc Ái ám hại hắn, cũng sớm nên nghĩ đến sẽ có một ngày người khác cũng sẽ đem tất cả những thứ đó dùng ở trên người hắn, đi vào nước đục, sớm muộn cũng phải trả giá.

Nhưng điều hắn không nghĩ tới là, vào thời điểm chính mình đối mặt với bước ngoặt sinh tử, Úc Ái lại dũng cảm đứng ra, liều mình bảo vệ.

“A Kiều, huynh còn hận ta sao?” Hắn hỏi như vậy.

“Ta không biết.” Thẩm Kiều không muốn gạt hắn, “Năm đó khi sư tôn đem vị trí chưởng giáo truyền cho ta, ta tuyệt đối chưa từng nghĩ rằng sau đó sẽ phát sinh những chuyện này. Nếu như có thể ngờ được, ta nhất định không kế nhiệm vị trí chưởng giáo đó.”

“Ta cũng… không ngờ được.” Úc Ái cười khổ một tiếng, tiện đà ho khan vài tiếng, khóe miệng lại có máu tươi trào ra: “Ta cũng từng cảm thấy… Những việc mình làm, đều là đúng đắn, là sư tôn quá bảo thủ, là huynh quá vô dụng, thế, thế nhưng, sau đó ta mới biết, người sai, ngay từ đầu, vẫn luôn, khụ khụ, vẫn luôn là ta!”

Thẩm Kiều trầm giọng nói: “Huyền Đô Sơn phong bế cửa chùa quá lâu, che tai bịt mắt, hoàn toàn tách biệt với thế gian, đã tới mức không thể không đổi mới. Lúc trước, ta chỉ toàn tâm toàn ý muốn bảo vệ tốt phần cơ nghiệp sư tôn truyền lại này, muốn bảo hộ các ngươi thật tốt, lại chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới, biện pháp này đối với Huyền Đô Sơn có thực sự thích hợp hay không. Ngươi sai chỉ là sai ở chỗ hợp tác cùng Đột Quyết, sai ở chỗ hạ độc với ta. Còn phần tâm tư dành cho Huyền Đô Sơn này của ngươi, đến ngay cả ta cũng đều không bằng được.”

Úc Ái: “Chung quy lại, vẫn là ta sai rồi, ta không nên không tin huynh, không nên nổi lên tâm tư tham lam…”

Hắn ho khan kịch liệt, máu cũng theo đó trào ra càng nhiều. Thẩm Kiều cả kinh, nỗ lực truyền vào càng nhiều nội lực, lại phát hiện nội lực của mình sau khi tiến vào thân thể Úc Ái, lại như đá chìm vào biển rộng, biến mất vô tung.

“Cho nên, hiện tại ta, đem mệnh trả lại, trả lại cho huynh, huynh đừng hận ta, có được hay không, A Kiều?” Úc Ái dường như không hề nhận ra, mình vẫn còn đang nắm tay Thẩm Kiều.

Nước mắt Thẩm Kiều từng giọt từng giọt rơi lên mu bàn tay hắn, nóng đến mức Úc Ái hơi run lên, nhưng hắn lại vì thế mà nở nụ cười: “Huynh, huynh khóc vì ta, là không hận ta nữa, đúng không?”

“Ta không hận đệ, chờ đệ tốt lên, chúng ta cùng đi cúng tế sư tôn.” Thẩm Kiều nói.

Xúc cảm ấm áp khiến Úc Ái cảm thấy lưu luyến, suy nghĩ của hắn vì câu nói này mà không nhịn được bay xa: “Ta hy vọng cỡ nào, khụ khụ, trở lại ngày còn bé… Huynh thay thầy dạy dỗ, dạy ta và Viên Anh luyện kiếm. Tuy rằng khuôn mặt bé nhỏ, nhìn thế nào, cũng thấy đáng yêu. Ta đuổi phía sau huynh, muốn bắt huynh gọi, gọi ta một tiếng sư huynh, huynh lại bị ta làm phiền đến không chịu được, chỉ có thể trốn tránh khắp nơi. Ta liền tìm mọi chỗ, tìm rồi tìm…”

Thanh âm càng ngày càng nhỏ, càng ngày càng nhỏ, cuối cùng không còn nghe thấy

Bàn tay nắm chặt Thẩm Kiều chậm rãi buông lơi, tựa như chủ nhân của nó, cuối cùng cũng mất đi sinh mệnh, lặng yên không một tiếng động, trượt xuống.


	121. Chapter 121

Thẩm Kiều bất động thật lâu, trong nháy mắt đó, ánh đao bóng kiếm chúng quanh tựa như phai màu tan biến. Hắn ôm lấy thi thể từ từ lạnh lẽo của Úc Ái, hơi cúi đầu, không biết đang suy nghĩ.

Có lẽ là nhớ tới rất nhiều năm về trước, quang cảnh mấy sư huynh đệ bọn họ ở trên núi cùng ăn cùng ngủ, cùng luyện võ.

Nhưng mà mộng cũ khó tìm, cảnh còn người mất, quá khứ chung quy cũng không cách nào trở về được nữa.

Lại như có những sai lầm không thể nào bù đắp, có những vết rách vĩnh viễn chẳng thể trở lại như xưa, người đã chết, không thể lần nữa thức tỉnh tái sinh.

Một màn vừa rồi khiến Vân Sướng cũng không nhịn được mà cùng khổ sở rơi lệ, nhưng dù sao hắn cũng chỉ là người đứng xem, nhớ tới tình cảnh hiện thời, rất nhanh đã lấy lại tinh thần, vội liên thanh gọi: “Thẩm sư thúc, Thẩm sư thúc!”

Hắn thấy Thẩm Kiều vẫn không hề động đậy, còn tưởng đối phương đã thương tâm đến mất đi thần trí, không khỏi có chút sốt ruột lo lắng.

Đứa mắt nhìn chung quanh, cục diện đối với Huyền Đô Sơn mà nói kỳ thực vẫn chưa chuyển biết tốt quá nhiều.

Tuy rằng ít đi một Tang Cảnh Hành cường đại nhất, nhưng phần lớn người trong Hợp Hoan tông vẫn còn. Tiêu Sắt vừa rồi bị Biên Duyên Mai đả thương, nhưng thương tích cũng không quá nghiêm trọng, lúc này Biên Duyên Mai cùng Lưu Duyệt đuổi theo Đàm Nguyên Xuân, bảy trưởng lão của Huyền Đô Sơn đi mất hai, còn lại năm người, vừa muốn kiềm chế Đoạn Văn Ương, lại muốn ứng phó với đám cao thủ Đột Quyết mà họ Đoạn mang tới, cùng với đám người Tiêu Sắt, thực sự khá là vất vả.

Tuy rằng Khổng Tăng đứng hàng trưởng lão, nhưng võ công của hắn so với Đoạn Văn Ương vẫn kém hơn một chút, lúc này bị đối phương bức ép, rốt cục cũng không đỡ được, ngay cả kiếm cũng suýt chút nữa tuột khỏi tay, chân khí loạn theo, thân hình cũng lảo đảo hai cái, ngã về phía sau. Hắn vừa phải lo lắng phía sau, phía trước liền lộ ra sơ hở. Nhuyễn tiên được Đoạn Văn Ương rót chân khí vào, nhất thời thẳng tắp như kiếm, điểm thẳng về phía ngực hắn, thế tới hung hăng, đằng đằng sát khí.

Nếu như bị một chiêu này điểm tới, chỉ sợ ngực Khổng Tăng lập tức có thêm một lỗ hổng to đùng.

Vân Sướng thấy thế vô cùng lo lắng, vội vàng nâng kiếm tới hỗ trợ, nhưng tốc độ của hắn không theo kịp nhãn lực, đâu thể tới kịp, lập tức chậm vài nhịp, roi Đoạn Văn Ương đã đụng tới xiêm y của Khổng Tăng, chỉ chút nữa thôi là phá vỡ vạt áo đâm vào xương thịt. Vân Sướng theo bản năng a lên một tiếng, tưởng như chính mình sẽ phải tận mắt chứng kiến cái chết của sư phụ.

Nhưng đúng lúc này, trước mắt chợt lóe một bóng mờ, Vân Sướng còn tưởng là mình hoa mắt, mới nháy mắt một cái, liền thấy roi của Đoạn Văn Ương đã thu về, bên cạnh Khổng Tăng có thêm một người.

“Thẩm sư thúc!” Vân Sướng không nhịn được kêu lên, trong giọng nói còn mang theo kinh hỉ cùng kích động mà ngay cả chính hắn cũng không biết.

“Đưa Úc sư thúc của ngươi chuyển sang một bên, đao kiếm không có mắt, đừng để người ta phá hủy thân thể người đã mất.” Thẩm Kiều cũng không quay đầu nói, vươn tay đỡ lấy Khổng Tăng, sau đó lao về phía Đoạn Văn Ương.

Đoạn Văn Ương vốn cho là hắn mới giao thủ với Tang Cảnh Hành, khó tránh khỏi việc suy giảm khí lực, năng lực không còn cực thịnh. Ai ngờ chân khí của đối phương giống như vĩnh viên không cạn, kéo dài không dứt rót vào thân kiếm. Kiếm khí lay động tạo thành ánh kiếm, tựa như thiên y vô phùng, khiến người ta không thể phá giải, cho dù tiên pháp của Đoạn Văn Ương cao minh cỡ nào, cũng không khỏi sinh ra một loại cảm giác vô lực không có cách nào hạ thủ.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng có chuyện từ từ nói, hà tất phải động đao động thương! Ta khác với Tang Cảnh Hành, hai chúng ta cũng không có thâm cừu đại hận gì. Hôm nay đến đây, cũng chỉ là do Đàm Nguyên Xuân có lời mời. Cái chết của Úc Ái, cũng đều là do Đàm Nguyên Xuân ra tay. Oan có đầu nợ có chủ, Thẩm đạo trưởng cần phải xem cho rõ a!”

Đoạn Văn Ương khác với sư phụ của hắn. Tuy rằng hắn có thiên phú cực cao, trở thành đệ tử dưới trướng được Hồ Lộc Cổ coi trọng nhất, nhưng hắn lại có huyết thống Hán Hồ, cho nên ở Đột Quyết nhất định không thể có được tôn sùng ngay từ nhỏ như sư phụ. Cho nên phong cách hành sự của hắn, cũng tuyệt đối bất đồng với Hồ Lộc Cổ, luôn là suy xét trên lợi ích thực tế.

Tuy nói sư trò như phụ tử, nhưng ngay cả hổ phụ cũng có thể sinh ra khuyển tử, tương tự, sư phụ lợi hại, đồ đệ không hẳn cũng lợi hại. Tỷ như Kỳ Phượng Các anh hùng một đời, mỗi một đồ đệ lại có từng cá tính riêng, cuối cùng chọn đi những con đường khác nhau. Cho dù Kỳ Phượng Các có tái sinh, cũng không thể cưỡng ép mỗi người dựa theo ý mình bước đi.

Cho nên, nếu như đổi lại thành Hồ Lộc Cổ ở đây, có thể sẽ cùng Thẩm Kiều thực chiến, cho đến khi phân ra thắng bại. Đoạn Văn Ương thì lại khác, hắn thấy mục đích hôm nay không thể đạt được, lập tức bắt đầu nghĩ cách thoát thân.

Thẩm Kiều nhàn nhạt nói: “Đàm Nguyên Xuân không có ở đây, hiện tại ngươi muốn nói gì cũng được. Chờ ta bắt được người, sẽ đối chất với Đàm Nguyên Xuân tìm ra chân tướng.”

Tuy rằng miệng hắn nói như thế, kiếm thế lại vẫn hơi chậm lại. Đoạn văn Ương thấy chuyện có khả năng chuyển biến tốt, tâm trạng cũng khá vui vẻ, vội hỏi: “Ta với Thẩm đạo trưởng gặp gỡ nhiều lần, tuy không tính là có giao tình gì, nhưng cũng biết ngươi là người ân oán rõ ràng, cực kỳ nhân hậu. Chỉ là, tỉ mỉ tính lại, ngày đó người hại ngươi ngã vực, chính là sư đệ Côn Tà đã chết trong tay ngươi của ta. Hiện giờ Úc Ái cũng đã chết, ân oán cũng nên kết thúc rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nói như vậy, sở dĩ hôm nay các ngươi lên núi, cũng không phải là vì mưu đồ chiếm đoạt Huyền Đô Sơn, thừa lúc không người mà vào?”

Đoạn Văn Ương mặt không biến sắc cười nói: “Dưới mưu tính chính trị, đây là lời người Hán các ngươi đã nói, ta và ngươi có lập trường khác biệt. làm ra chuyện vốn cũng là khác biệt. Ta suy nghĩ cho lợi ích của Đột Quyết, không có gì đáng trách. Ngươi không nên vì vậy mà trách tội ta. Nếu không có Đàm Nguyên Xuân âm thầm truyền tin, nói cho chúng ta hôm nay sẽ chọn ra tân chưởng giáo, chúng ta cũng sẽ không biết được chuyện này. Nói cho cùng, muốn diệt ngoại xâm trước hết vẫn phải an nội đã, Thẩm đạo trưởng!”

Nói tới chỗ này, ngay cả Thẩm Kiều cũng không thể không bội phục da mặt của hắn: “Úc Ái nói đệ ấy từng bị người ta ám hại rớt vực, trong này có bàn tay của các ngươi không?”

Đoạn Văn Ương thoải mái thừa nhận: “Có, nhưng mà đó cũng là do Đàm Nguyên Xuân dẫn đường, ta mới biết phía sau núi Huyền Đô Sơn có một con đường nhỏ uốn lượn, không người phòng thủ, chỉ cần đi qua trận pháp, liền có thể đi thẳng lên núi. Thực không dám giấu diếm, hôm nay Đàm Nguyên Xuân sớm đã cùng ta bí mật đạt thành thỏa thuận, thuyết phục ta và Tang tông chủ dẫn người lên núi, đem mấy trưởng lão phản đối việc hắn làm chưởng giảo giết hết, sau đó để Đàm Nguyên Xuân đứng ra đẩy lùi chúng ta. Chờ hắn ngồi vững vị trí chưởng giáo rồi, sau đó sẽ cùng chúng ta chia sẻ điển tịch tài phú của Huyền Đô Tử Phủ. Kế hoạch này vốn không hề có sơ sót gì, nếu như không phải có thêm biến số là Thẩm đạo trưởng đây, tất cả chắc chắn đều rất thuận lợi.”

Thẩm Kiều quen biết Đàm Nguyên Xuân mấy chục năm, chưa giờ biết sau những đôn hậu hiền lành của đại sư huynh lại là một kẻ đại gian đại ác như thế. Tuy rằng trước đó đã sớm có dự liệu, nhưng chung quy vẫn luôn tồn tại một tia hi vọng, trong lòng vẫn không tự chủ được mà giải vây cho hắn. Cảm thấy có lẽ đối phương có nỗi khổ tâm trong lòng. Mãi đến tận khi đối phương ra tay ám hại mình không thành, ngược lại hại chết Úc Ái, Thẩm Kiều mới giật mình phát hiện, trong mấy chục năm quá khứ kia, Đàm Nguyên Xuân mà bọn họ biết, e rằng căn bản không phải Đàm Nguyên Xuân chân chính.

Đoạn Văn Ương dường như phát hiện cảm giác trong lòng hắn, lại quay ra an ủi nói: “Biết người biết mặt nhưng không biết lòng, Thẩm đạo trưởng cũng đừng quá đau buồn. Kỳ thực ngày đó khi Úc Ái từ trong tay sư đệ ta lấy đi Tương Kiến Hoan hạ độc cho ngươi, Đàm Nguyên Xuân cũng ở bên quạt gió thổi lửa không ít. Ta không dám nói Úc Ái vì hắn mới quyết định ám hại ngươi, nhưng lời nói gây xích mích ly gián cũng không ít, dù sao cũng vẫn có chút tác dụng mà.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi có chứng cứ gì?”

Đoạn Văn Ương cười nói: “Tất nhiên là không có. Côn Tà và Úc Ái đều đã chết, lẽ nào ta còn có thể tới địa phủ đưa bọn họ đến đối chất hay sao? Lời này cũng chỉ là ngày đó ta nghe được từ trong miệng sư đệ ta mà thôi, là thật hay giả, Thẩm đạo trưởng tự mình tới hỏi Đàm Nguyên Xuân là được mà!”

Dứt lời, hắn bứt ra thu tay, trong miệng huýt một tiếng, vài tên cao thủ Đột Quyết dường như nghe thấy mệnh lệnh, theo sát phía sau. Mấy người đó rất nhanh đã rời đi theo hướng ban đầu đi đến.

Đoạn Văn Ương cũng không quay đầu lại, thanh âm từ phía xa xa truyền đến: “Vừa rồi lúc mới lên núi, đệ tử Huyền Đô Sơn chết mất hai người, đều là do người trong Hợp Hoan tông giết. Ta cũng không có giết ai, chỉ gây thương tích cho bọn họ mà thôi. Thẩm đạo trưởng cứ xem vết thương là biết, cho nên chớ có đem ân oán tính lên đầu Đoạn mỗ ta!”

Tiêu Sắt giận dữ: “Quân vô lại!”

Tới là cùng tới, đi lại là vạ ai người ấy chạy. Ghê tởm nhất chính là trước khi đi đối phương còn muốn hãm hại nhau.

Tang Cảnh Hành và Bạch Nhung đều đã chạy hết, hiện tại ngay cả Đoạn Văn Ương cũng dẫn người rời đi. Còn dư lại đều là đệ tử Hợp Hoan Tông, làm sao còn có chiến ý, tinh thần nhanh chóng tan rã, bị đám người Huyền Đô Sơn tìm ra sơ hở, đánh giết tơi bời, quân lính tan rã. Cuối cùng Hợp Hoan tông dẫn tới mười ba người, chỉ còn lại mình Tiêu Sắt và hai người nữa hốt hoảng trốn chạy. Mười người còn lại, đều để lại tính mạng dưới cơn giận dữ của mọi người trong Huyền Đô Sơn.

Khổng Tăng khập khiễng đi tới, thỉnh tội với Thẩm Kiều: “Khổng Tăng vô năng, không thể bắt giữ Đoạn Văn Ương.”

Ánh mắt Thẩm Kiều đảo qua những người khác, rất nhiều người cũng đều lộ vẻ xấu hổ lúng túng trên mặt, không dám nhìn thẳng vào hắn, vội vàng dời tầm mắt, cúi đầu.

Thẩm Kiều hiểu rất rõ, sở dĩ những người này lộ ra vẻ mặt như thế, không chỉ vì bọn họ không thể lưu lại tính mạng của Đoạn Văn Ương và đám người Tiêu Sắt, mà chủ yếu là vì ngay từ ban đầu, tại lúc Thẩm Kiều gặp rủi ro, không hề chủ động cố gắng chống đỡ cho hắn, mà lựa chọn đứng bên phía Úc Ái.

Hiện giờ vật đổi sao dời, bụi trần lắng xuống, rất nhiều người tất nhiên cũng nhận rõ, cái Úc Ái gọi là hợp tác với Đột Quyết, dẫn dắt Huyền Đô Sơn một lần nữa nhập thế, một lần nữa chiếm lĩnh bậc cửa Đạo Môn đệ nhất thiên hạ, đều là hoa trong gương trăng trong nước. Điểm bắt đầu đã sai, nền tảng bất ổn, từ đó về sau tất nhiên là từng bước từng bước đi tới vực sâu.”

Nhưng mà ai có thể nghĩ đến, Vũ Văn Ung không tin phật đạo ngày đó, lại bạo bệnh mà chết ngay lúc thịnh niên? Ai sẽ nghĩ tới, Tề quốc cường thịnh lại có thể bị Chu quốc đoạt lấy, mà người kế nhiệm Vũ Văn Ung là Vũ Văn Uân không chỉ không thể đem cơ nghiệp của phụ thân phát dương quang đại, ngược lại còn chắp tay dâng tặng người ta giang sơn bao năm cha hắn gìn giữ. Phương bắc thay đổi triều đại, mà Thẩm Kiều lại vì có công giúp đỡ tân triều, mà được phong làm Thông Vi Nguyên Diệu chân nhân, kéo theo đó là Huyền Đô Sơn, thậm chí là Đạo Môn, cũng bởi vậy mà có được một vị trí trong triều Tùy, từ nay về sau đại đạo truyền thừa, đời đời bất diệt.

Triều Tùy trái ngược với thời kỳ Chu Tề yếu thế với Đột Quyết, trực tiếp trở mặt cùng Đột Quyết, quan hệ hai bên giương cung bạt kiếm. Úc Ái muốn mượn Đột Quyết thực hiện nguyện vọng quật khởi Huyền Đô Sơn, cuối cùng cũng không thể đạt được. Thế sự khó lường, những cái này lúc trước ai có thể ngờ được?

Chính là vì không thể nghĩ tới, cho nên rất nhiều người thấy thẹn trong lòng, không dám đối mặt với Thẩm Kiều. Từ một điểm này mà nói, kỳ thực bản tính của bọn họ cũng không hề xấu.

Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên cũng biết, lúc trước Úc Ái có thể thuận lợi tiếp nhận vị trí chưởng giáo, trong đó không thiếu công lao của mấy vị trưởng lão này, cộng với đa số đệ tử trên núi cũng đều cảm thấy Úc Ái thích hợp với vị trí chưởng giáo này hơn. Nếu như muốn truy cứu tới cùng, sợ là chỉ có thể đem tất cả những người này trục xuất hết khỏi sư môn. Việc này có ảnh hưởng quá lớn tới Huyền Đô Sơn, xét tới cùng cũng chẳng còn lại gì. Có một số việc nếu có thể nhắm một mắt mở một mắt, cũng không phải điều gì quá xấu.

Cõi đời này vốn không có người nào là thập toàn thập mỹ. Tuy rằng Thẩm Kiều trải qua rất nhiều cơ khổ, nhưng đối với đồng môn hay vãn bối ngày xưa, trong lòng hắn vẫn không có quá nhiều thù hận, cũng không có suy nghĩ trả thủ hay tìm cách để mình mở mày mở mặt gì đó.

Năm đó hắn từ trong tay sư tôn tiếp nhận vị trí chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn, lại không thể bảo vệ nó, đã là thất trách của chính bản thân. Không tự xét lại mình, ngược lại còn đem tội lỗi đổ lên đầu người khác, đó không phải là tác phong của Thẩm Kiều.

Cho nên hắn nói với Khổng Tăng: “Ngày đó Úc Ái hạ độc hại ta, việc này đặt trong môn quy tất nhiên là khó có thể tha thứ. Chỉ là hiện giờ đệ ấy đã chết, người chết như đèn tắt, những chuyện này cũng không truy cứu nữa. Ta sẽ mang thi thể của đệ ấy tới trước bài vị các đời tổ sư thỉnh tội.”

Nói đến đây, Thẩm Kiều chuyển đề tài: “Chỉ là từ nay về sau, ta hi vọng trên dưới Huyền Đô Sơn, có thể đồng tâm hiệp lực. Mọi người chung tay, mạnh tựa thành đồng. Nếu như có thêm người nào cấu kết với bên ngoài, vậy thì dựa theo giới luật sư môn để xử trí. Bất luận là ai cũng không được phép nhẹ nhàng tha thứ.”

Hắn từ lâu đã vượt xa quá khứ, trong lời nói lúc này không thiếu ý lạnh âm trầm, khí thế băng hàn, mọi người kinh sợ trong lòng, vội vàng cung kính nói dạ.

Đến đây, cũng không cần làm đại điển kế nhiệm gì đó nữa, một cách tự nhiên, mọi người đã chấp nhận thân phận chưởng giáo của Thẩm Kiều.

Ngoài điện Tam Thanh bừa bộn đủ thứ, rất nhiều người bắt đầu thu thập tàn cục. Thẩm Kiều lệnh Khổng Tăng dẫn người xuống núi, tìm mấy đệ tử thủ vệ dưới chân núi, có ai bị thương thì chữa thương, ai bị giết thì thu xếp thi thể, cẩn thận chôn cất.

Hắn vốn từng là chưởng giáo, bắt tay vào làm những chuyện này tất nhiên thuận buồm xuôi gió, đâu đều vào đấy.

Ngay tại lúc này, Biên Duyên Mai đã trở lại: “Đã bắt được Đàm Nguyên Xuân. Lưu trưởng lão đã đưa hắn tới giam ở Hình đường của các ngươi, chờ ngươi tới xử trí.”

Thẩm Kiều thấy trên người hắn có vết máu loang lổ, khóe miệng cũng còn vệt máu tươi, vội hỏi: “Ngươi bị thương sao?”

Biên Duyên Mai vung vung tay: “Không đáng ngại, thương tích của Lưu trưởng lão còn nặng hơn ta.”

Hắn không hề ngại ngùng thừa nhận chính mình thân là đệ tử của Yến Vô Sư, mà ngay cả một Đàm Nguyên Xuân cũng bắt không nổi.

Thẩm Kiều lấy thuốc trị thương ra: “Nội công của ta và ngươi đi theo hai đường khác nhau, không thể giúp ngươi vận công chữa thương được.”

Biên Duyên Mai nhận lấy nói một tiếng cám ơn, lại cười nói: “Không sao, thương thế không nặng, vận công mấy ngày là có thể khỏi rồi. Ngươi vẫn nên đi xem Đàm Nguyên Xuân đi, ta đoán ngươi cũng có mấy lời muốn hỏi hắn.”

Quả thực Thẩm Kiều có không ít lời muốn hỏi, nhưng khi hắn dần bước tới Hình đường, từ xa tới gần, lúc nhìn thấy Đàm Nguyên Xuân chật vật bị trói trên cột, lại đột nhiên cảm thấy cái gì cũng không cần hỏi nữa.

Ngược lại Đàm Nguyên Xuân mang sắc mặt lạnh lùng, thấy hắn sau khi đi vào không nói một lời, không khỏi cười lạnh một tiếng: “Nhìn thấy kết cục hiện giờ của ta, trong lòng ngươi chắc rất thỏa mãn nhỉ?”

Thẩm Kiều im lặng nửa ngày, mới quay ra nói với đệ tử Huyền Đô Sơn phụ trách trông coi bên cạnh: “Cởi trói cho hắn, rồi chuyển ghế đệm đến.”

Đệ tử có chút lo sợ nghi hoặc: “Chưởng giáo…?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không sao, có ta ở đây, không có việc gì.”

Đệ tử hai bên tiến lên, theo lời cởi trói, sau đó đem ghế đệm đưa đến.

Thẩm Kiều vẫy lui bọn họ, ngồi xuống phía đối diện Đàm Nguyên Xuân.

Đàm Nguyên Xuân vốn định nhất quyết không chịu mở miệng, ai ngờ đợi mãi, cũng không đợi được vài lời của đối phương, thành ra lại có chút nóng nảy: “Rốt cục ngươi muốn nói gì với ta, duỗi đầu rụt đầu đều là một đao, sảng khoái chút đi!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta không biết nên nói cái gì.”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân: “Được làm vua thua làm giặc, việc gì phải giả bộ từ bi?”

Thẩm Kiều không hề bị lay động, bình tĩnh nói: “Đại sư huynh, huynh và ta làm sư huynh đệ mấy chục năm, từ khi ta gia nhập sư môn, mỗi khi sư tôn không ở bên cạnh, đều là huynh chăm sóc cho ta. Thời gian chúng ta ở chúng, so với Úc Ái hay Viên Anh hay bất cứ người nào đều dài hơn. Ta tự cho là hiểu rất rõ huynh, chỉ là rốt lại chẳng hề phải. Mà đối với ta, huynh hẳn cũng nên hiểu rõ. Ta có giả bộ từ bi hay không, tự trong lòng huynh cũng đều đã rõ, cần gì phải cố ý kích thích giận dữ trong ta?”

Hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau, Đàm Nguyên Xuân rất dễ dàng có thể nhìn vào tận sâu đáy mắt đối phương.

Hắc bạch phân minh, phảng phất như liếc mắt một cái là có thể nhìn thấu, giống như trước kia, chưa từng bao giờ thay đổi.

Gai nhọn hắn luôn luôn dựng thẳng trong tâm kia rút đi từng chút một, thiếu đi thần sắc lạnh lùng và kiệt ngạo, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại trầm lặng đau buồn.

Đàm Nguyên Xuân nhắm mắt lại: “Ngươi muốn xử trí ta như thế nào? Giết ta đền mạng cho Úc Ái sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Trước khi đi Đoạn Văn Ương từng nói với ta, ngày đó huynh từng nói lời xúi giục bên tai Úc Ái, cuối cùng thúc đẩy hắn hạ độc với ta.”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân: “Không sai.”

Đối phương dứt khoát thừa nhận, khiến bàn tay Thẩm Kiều đặt trên đầu gối có chút run lên.

Hai mắt Đàm Nguyên Xuân không có bỏ sót chi tiết nhỏ này, khóe miệng hắn nhấc lên một đường cong trào phúng: “Chẳng lẽ cho đến tận bây giờ, trong lòng ngươi vẫn còn có điều mong đợi với người làm đại sư huynh này sao? Ta nghe nói ngươi chịu không ít khổ bên ngoài. Một người mù võ công phế bỏ, sẽ gặp phải những chuyện gì, ta gần như có thể tưởng tượng được. Chỉ là ngươi không những có thể cố gắng vượt qua, võ công còn có thể khôi phục lại. Đây cũng là điều ta không ngờ tới. Chúc mừng ngươi, A Kiều, sư tôn đã từng nói, trên con đường võ đạo, không ngoài việc dần dần tinh tiến. Nhưng cũng có một loại tình huống ngoại lệ, chính là sau khí phá rồi dựng lại, có được cơ duyên, con đường võ đạo lập tức tăng nhanh như gió, không giống lẽ thường. Chắc hẳn ngươi đã lĩnh ngộ được những lời sư tôn đã nói này. Lão nhân gia người ở dưới cửu tuyền, cũng có thể mỉm cười nhắm mắt rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Tại sao?”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân biết hắn hỏi cái gì: “Không có tại sao, ngay từ một khắc kia, khi sư tôn đem vị trí chưởng giáo giao lại cho ngươi, ta vẫn luôn không thoải mái. Chuyện Úc Ái cũng chỉ đúng lúc là một cơ hội. Ta không cần tự mình động thủ, chỉ cần thuận nước đẩy thuyền, cớ sao lại không làm? Ngươi xem, ngay cả Úc Ái cũng không phát hiện ta đang cố ý kích động bất mãn trong lòng hắn với ngươi. Hôm nay nếu như không phải bị ngươi phát hiện, ta đã sớm có thể danh chính ngôn thuận tiếp nhận vị trí chưởng giáo rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều trong sự đau xót khó nén được phẫn nộ: “Huynh và ta làm huynh đệ nhiều năm như vậy, hẳn cũng phải biết bản tính của ta. Năm đó khi sư tôn muốn đem vị trí chưởng giáo cho ta, ta cũng từng lo lắng huynh không vui, đã từng hỏi qua huynh. Khi đó huynh không hề bộc lộ chút khó chịu nào, cho dù là sau đó khi ta làm chưởng giáo, nếu như huynh muốn vị trí đó, ta vì muốn đồng môn hòa thuận một nhà, cũng tất sẽ nghĩ cách giúp cho huynh. Tại sao huynh lại phải làm như vậy!”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân ha ha cười lạnh hai tiếng, bỗng nhiên kích động: “Tại sao? ! Ngươi vậy mà còn dám hỏi ta tại sao? ! Ta vào sư môn sớm hơn ngươi, sư tôn tại chỉ coi trọng ngươi! Ta mới là đại sư huynh, sư tôn lại chỉ đối với ngươi dốc sức dạy dỗ! Bỏ qua những cái này không nói, thiên phú của ngươi cao hơn, tư chất tốt hơn, sư tôn suy nghĩ cho sự suy tồn của môn phái, tất nhiên cũng phải nghiêng về phía ngươi hơn. Ta cũng có thể hiểu. Nhưng tại sao ngay cả những việc nhỏ tầm thường, hắn cũng chỉ một lòng hướng về ngươi! Ở trong lòng hắn, chỉ có mình Thẩm Kiều ngươi là đồ đệ tốt, đâu còn chưa được bóng dáng của người nào khác! Nếu như hắn không thích ta, đem ta trục xuất khỏi sư môn cũng được, tại sao phải dùng sự tồn tại của chúng ta để tôn lên sự sủng ái với ngươi? !”

Trong lòng Thẩm Kiều một mảnh lạnh lẽo, khó có thể tin nhìn hắn: “Huynh thật sự nghĩ về sư tôn như vậy?”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân: “Sư tôn sủng ngươi yêu ngươi, mọi chuyện đều nghiêng về phía ngươi. Ở trong lòng ngươi, tất nhiên là hắn hoàn mỹ về mọi mặt, không gì không tốt! Nhưng những người khác thì sao! Ta muốn làm chưởng giáo, ngươi liền bố thí cho ta, phải, ngươi yêu thương huynh đệ, ngươi nhân hậu nghĩa khí, vậy thì có ích gì, đó cũng chẳng phải là do Kỳ Phượng Các tự tay giao cho ta, ta thèm vào! Ngươi có cho ta một trăm cái chức chưởng giáo đó thì có ích lợi gì, cái ta muốn chính là chứng mình cách hắn làm là sai rồi, ngươi căn bản không gánh nổi coi trọng và giao phó của hắn. Ta muốn chứng minh giao Huyền Đô Sơn vào trong tay ngươi là sai. Ta muốn khiến cho hắn ở trong lòng đất cũng phải mở mắt ra nhìn cho kỹ, hắn sai rồi! Ta muốn làm cho hắn phải nhớ, hắn còn có một đồ đệ là Đàm Nguyên Xuân!”

Đại sư huynh với khuôn mặt dữ tợn trước mắt này, đâu còn chút dáng dấp hiền lành hòa ái dễ gần nhiều năm qua nữa?

Thẩm Kiều thật lâu không nói, chỉ cảm thấy mệt mỏi chán chường: “Mấy người Viên Anh và Hoàn Ba, cũng đâu có nghĩ như huynh.”

Đàm Nguyên Xuân cười lạnh: “Đó là vì chúng nhập môn muộn, từ sau khi bọn chúng nhập môn kia, sư tôn cũng rất ít khi hỏi đến chúng. Võ công của đám Viên Anh đều là do ngươi thay sư tôn truyền thụ hơn phân nửa. Bọn chúng tất nhiên không thể có mong đợi gì. Ngươi hỏi một người chưa từng uống cháo, mùi vị cháo là gì, hắn trả lời được sao?”

“Giờ ngươi cũng biết rồi, đại sư huynh tốt bụng trong lòng các ngươi kia, từ trước tới nay đều là giả. Ta nhọc nhằn khổ sở giả bộ suốt mấy chục năm. Khi sư tôn còn sống, sợ hắn thất vọng, khi sư tôn qua đời, lại sợ bại lộ tâm tình của mình quá sớm. Hiện giờ rốt cục không cần phải giả bộ nữa, ngực thật sự là sảng khoái đến không nói lên lời!”

Hắn ngửa đầu cười to: “Sảng khoái, sảng khoái!”

Thẩm Kiều nhìn hắn cười to, vẻ mặt từ đau xót dần biến thành lãnh đạm, không nói thêm gì nữa, đứng dậy rời đi.

Đàm Nguyên Xuân: “Ngươi muốn xử trí ta như thế nào? Trực tiếp giết ta, hay là phế bỏ võ công của ta, đâm mù hai mắt, sau đó ném ra ngoài, để ta trải nghiệm những ngày thống khổ như ngươi khi đó?”

Thẩm Kiều nhìn hắn một lát, bỗng nhiễn rút kiếm khỏi vỏ, nghiêng người về phía trước, vươn tay phất qua.

Đàm Nguyên Xuân chỉ kịp nhìn thấy ánh kiếm chợt hiện lên trước mắt, quanh thân đột nhiên đau nhức, vận khí một lần nữa, trong cơ thể đã trống rỗng, một chút nội lực cũng không hề còn tồn tại.

Quả nhiên hắn muốn mình trải nghiệm thống khổ sống không bằng chết! Đàm Nguyên Xuân không khỏi cười lạnh.

Lại nghe Thẩm Kiều nói: “Ngươi ám hại huynh đệ, phạm vào môn quy, vốn nên xử tử. Chỉ là ngày đó khi lâm chung, sư tôn từng nói với ta, muốn ta bảo hộ huynh đệ, che chở các ngươi chu toàn yên vui, càng bắt ta phải đối xử thật tôn kính với ngươi, không thể chỉ vì ngươi không phải chưởng giáo mà thất lễ với ngươi. Cho đến hôm nay, Úc Ái đã chết, sư tôn ở dưới Cửu Tuyền, chắc cũng không muốn lại có thêm một đồ đệ nữa xuống dưới đó với người. Từ nay về sau, ngươi ở lại trên ngọn núi Quần Linh này thủ mộ cho sư tôn thôi. Cho dù là xuân thu ấm lạnh, cũng không được rời khỏi núi Quần Linh này nửa bước, ta cũng coi như ngươi đã chết rồi.”

Hắn cũng không quay đầu lại, càng đi càng xa, cho đến khi thân ảnh biến mất, thanh âm vẫn còn vang vọng ở đây thật lâu.

Đàm Nguyên Xuân quỳ ngồi dưới đất, dường như chẳng hề phát hiện đau đớn trên người mình, chỉ ngơ ngác nhìn theo bóng lưng Thẩm Kiều.

Nửa ngày sau, hắn đột nhiên gào khóc!

Tiếng khóc từ trong Hình đường xa xa truyền tới. Thẩm Kiều dừng bước, ngẩng đầu nhìn trời.

Trời cao trong vắt, không một gợn mây, lộ ra màu xanh trong vắt, không hề vì vui buồn của chúng sinh mà thay đổi.

Thẩm Kiều nhắm hai mắt lại, cúi đầu nhìn Sơn Hà Đồng Bi Kiếm trong tay mình, chợt nhớ tới tình cảnh ngày trước ở trong hang núi, Yến Vô Sư cầm thanh kiếm này đi róc vảy cá.

Bi thương trong lòng bất tri bất giác, chậm rãi biến tan.

_Editor: Sao tự dưng ta thấy mùi tình đơn phương của anh Xuân với sư phụ vậy ~~~ có ai thấy thế ko? Có thể nói con cái tính cách vặn vẹo một phần cũng là do cha mẹ chăm sóc không đúng cách a ~~~_


	122. Chapter 122

Bụi trần lắng xuống, một hồi biến cố cứ như vậy kết thúc.

Nhưng đối với Huyền Đô Sơn mà nói, cái giá bọn họ phải trả lại quá mức đau đớn thê lương.

Úc Ái chết, Đàm Nguyên Xuân võ công phế bỏ, quãng đời còn lại vượt qua trong cảnh thủ mộ, cũng gần như là chết. Còn lại sáu vị trưởng lão, có bốn vị trọng thương không nhẹ, trong đó có cả Lưu Duyệt. Bởi vì lúc trước giao thủ cùng Đàm Nguyên Xuân, phủ tạng bị chấn thương, e là phải bế quang tịnh dưỡng. Còn lại hai người cũng đều là ít nhiều mang thương tích trên người.

Đệ tử bình thường lại càng không cần phải nói. Nhạc An và Vân Sướng thì còn tạm, lúc đám người Tang Cảnh Hành đi lên núi, bọn họ chạy đi thông báo cho sư phụ, giữa đường mới cùng Khổng Tăng chạy tới, không phải trải qua trận phòng vệ chém giết khốc liệt dưới chân núi kia. Thời điểm Nhạc An giao thủ với Tiêu Sắt cũng chịu chút thương tổn, bất quá chỉ là người kia không có tâm ham chiến, thương thế của Nhạc An cũng không quá nghiêm trọng. Các đệ tử còn lại, mỗi người đều mang thương thế nặng nề. Có một người lúc đó bị Tang Cảnh Hành dùng một chưởng vỗ bay, ngã xuống vách núi, xương ngực nát bấy, may mà thời điểm ngã xuống được một đoạn cành cây cản lại, cả người treo ở nơi đó, thoi thóp mà sống, cho đến khi được người cứu lên.

Phóng tầm mắt ra xem, quả thực là lão nhược tàn bình, kêu rên khắp chốn.

Nhưng cũng chính vì trải qua chuyện lần này, những người còn ôm ấp ảo tường hợp tác cùng Đột Quyết, rốt cục cũng thấy rõ được bộ mặt thật của Đột Quyết, cuối cùng cũng ý thức được, Huyền Đô Sơn muốn nhập thế lần nữa, muốn quật khởi trong Đạo Môn, tuyệt đối không thể ỷ nhờ ngoại lực. Trợ lực mạnh cỡ nào cũng chỉ là thêu hoa trên gấm, cuối cùng, mọi chuyện đều phải dựa vào chính mình.

Thẩm Kiều tiếp chưởng Huyền Đô Sơn một lần nữa, chuyện này gần như là không có gì để tranh cãi. Chẳng cần hắn đề cập, ngoại trừ Lưu Duyệt, năm trưởng lão còn lại đều chủ động tìm tới cửa, mời hắn kế nhiệm chưởng giáo, cũng vô cùng ân hận vì chuyện lúc trước mình dễ dàng tin vào Úc Ái.

Lúc tước Úc Ái mất tích, Lưu Duyệt và Đàm Nguyên Xuân tranh chấp vị trí chưởng giáo. Hiện tại Thẩm Kiều đã trở về, chuyện này tất nhiên là không còn gì để tranh cãi nữa, cho dù Lưu Duyệt xuất quan, cái chức chưởng giáo này cũng không tới lượt hắn làm.

Sau khi Thẩm Kiều nghe xong, nửa ngày không nói tiếng nào.

Mọi người thấy thế, đều có chút lo lắng bất an, chỉ sợ Thẩm Kiều còn mang oán hận trong lòng, hiện giờ đại địch đã lui, tự nhiên là đến thời điểm tính toán sổ sách.

Ai ngờ Thẩm Kiều lại mở miệng nói: “Triều Tùy mới dựng, có ý giao hảo cùng Đạo Môn. Tùy đến ban thưởng cho phép ta xây dựng một đạo trường tại Trường An, đồng thời phát xuống kinh phí, dùng để xây dựng Huyền Đô Quan. Lúc ta rời kinh, Huyền Đô Quan gần như đã hoàn thành, sau này chính là một phân tràng của Huyền Đô Tử phủ. Ta sức lực có hạn, không thể nào chú ý hết, cho nên Huyền Đô Quan bên Trường An kia, dự định giao cho mấy vị trưởng lão hàng năm thay phiên nhau đi qua quản lý, không biết ý của chư vị thế nào?”

Mấy người đưa mặt nhìn nhau, đều không nghĩ tới chuyện Thẩm Kiều định nói lại là chuyện này.

Phải biết rằng, sau khi Huyền Đô Sơn mở cửa nhập thế, tuy rằng đối ngoại Úc Ái có hợp tác cùng Đột Quyết, cũng hạ lệnh hàng năm hai mùa xuân thu chiêu thu đệ tử mới, nhưng trên thực tế, hiệu quả không quá tốt. Người tìm đến bái sư, tư chất tốt chỉ lác đác vài người, khiến các trưởng lão cảm thấy vô cùng khổ não, không biết làm thế nào mới có thể mở rộng sức ảnh hưởng của Huyền Đô Sơn trong Đạo Môn, thậm chí là trong lòng người thiên hạ.

Nếu như có được sự chống đỡ của Tùy triều, tại Trường An xây quan tạo tiếng, vậy tất cả những nan đề kia tự nhiên giải quyết dễ như trở bàn tay. Không những vậy, Trường An đông đúc nhân tài, mấy trưởng lão nếu có thể hàng năm thay phiên nhau tới Huyền Đô Quan trấn giữ, vậy không còn phải phát rầu vì chuyện không thu được đệ tử tốt nữa rồi.

Sư môn có thể phát dương quang đại, truyền thừa của bản thân có hi vọng, làm sao không cao hứng cho được?

Liên Thiện xấu hổ nói: “Chưởng giáo khoan hồng độ lượng, không kể hiềm khích lúc trước, chúng ta lại chẳng thể xem như không có chuyện gì, nhẹ nhàng bỏ qua. Chuyện thay phiên nhau trấn giữ tại Trường An, xin đừng tính cả ta vào. Ta nguyện dùng cả quãng đời còn lại ở đây giáo dục đệ tử, hỗ trợ quản lý thứ vụ*, không dám bước xuống núi một bước.”

_*Thứ vụ: Việc vặt vãnh_

Trong bốn vị trưởng lão nâng đỡ Úc Ái chấp chưởng Huyền Đô Sơn, Liên Thiện là người có giao hảo tốt nhất với Úc Ái. Nói cho cùng hắn cũng có tư tâm, hi vọng có thể mượn tay Úc Ái, mà lấy được nhiều quyền lực hơn cho mình.

Mà Liên Thiện dù sao cũng không phải người đại gian đại ác gì, hoặc là nói, Huyền Đô Sơn đời đời truyền thừa, tuyển chọn đồ đệ cực kỳ nghiêm ngặt, rất là coi trọng tâm tính phẩm hạnh. Tuy rằng thỉnh thoảng cũng sẽ có ngoại lệ, nhưng dù sao đó cũng chỉ là số ít. Đối mặt với cục diện như thế, Liên Thiện cũng nhận ra được sai lầm của mình. Thấy Thẩm Kiều rộng rãi, trong lòng hắn lại có suy nghĩ như vậy, càng thêm xấu hổ, cho nên nói ra lời này, chính là vì muốn tỏ rõ lòng mình.

Khổng Tăng cũng nói: “Muốn nói chuyện đã qua, ta thân là trưởng lão, lại không hề quan tâm, không đặt sự hưng suy của sư môn trong lòng, chỉ quyết trốn tránh, càng có hiềm nghi thất trách hơn, cứ để ta dùng quãng đời còn lại này ở lại nơi đây thủ mộ cho các đời tổ sư đi, ta nguyện ý làm vậy!”

Mấy trưởng lão khác thấy thế, cũng đều vội vàng nói lời nhận lỗi với sai lầm của chính mình.

Thẩm Kiều biết có vài lời không thể không nói, liền nói: “Đối với chuyện Úc Ái, ta cũng có sai lầm là quá sơ sẩy. Bằng không sẽ không để đệ ấy có được cơ hội. Ta cũng đã nói, tâm ý suy nghĩ cho Huyền Đô Sơn của đệ ấy không hề sai, sai là sai ở chỗ tranh ăn với hổ, hãm hại sư huynh. Hiện giờ đệ ấy đã mất, rất nhiều chuyện không nên nhắc tới nữa. Các ngươi có tâm sửa đổi, càng phải đồng ý với lời ta nói. Chẳng lẽ trong lòng các vị, mãi đắm chìm trong sai lầm cùng hối hận ăn năn sao, so với chuyện vâng lệnh chưởng giáo còn quan trọng hơn?”

Mọi người tất nhiên liên tục nói không dám.

Thẩm Kiều: “Nếu đã như vậy, không cần nhiều lời nữa.”

Lúc này mọi người mới xác định Thẩm Kiều không có ý lôi chuyện cũ ra nữa, cùng nhau thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cũng không khỏi sinh ra lòng cảm kích.

Không giống với lúc trước tiếp nhận vị trí chưởng giáo từ trong tay Kỳ Phượng Các, lần này, Thẩm Kiều dùng thực lực của chính mình, danh chính ngôn thuận, đứng lên vị trí chưởng giáo. Không còn có bất cứ người nào đeo lòng bất mãn, cảm thấy hắn chỉ là hữu danh vô thực nữa.

Liên Thiện nói: “Ta từng nghe nói, lúc chưởng giáo ở bên ngoài cũng có thu nhận đệ tử. Hiện giờ nếu ngài đã trở lại, vậy hai vị sư điệt kia cũng nên gọi người đón về thôi?”

Xưa nay hắn là người biết làm việc, người ngoài còn chưa nghĩ tới, hắn cũng đã suy nghĩ tới.

Suýt chút nữa là Thẩm Kiều quên mất chuyện này: “Đa tạ Liên sư thúc đã nhắc nhở, Thập Ngũ và Thất lang trước mắt vẫn tạm trú ở Bích Hà Tông. Ta thấy Nhac An và Vân Sướng dưới trướng Khổng sư thúc làm việc ổn thỏa, không bằng để bọn họ đi một chuyến, dẫn người đưa về?”

Khổng Tăng gật gật đầu: “Cũng đúng lúc để chúng ra ngoài học hỏi kinh nghiệm.”

Mọi người lại thương nghị thêm ít chuyện, phần lớn là hướng đi và quyết sách sau này của Huyền Đô Sơn. Cuối cùng Thẩm Kiều đem chuyện trùng kiến môn phái và một ít phương châm về thu nhận đệ tử định xuống, phân công từng người, cuối cùng giữ lại hai trưởng lão phụ trách sát hạch đệ tử mới, nói với bọn họ: “Lúc ta ở dưới chân núi, từng gặp được ba người. Bọn họ ngàn dặm xa xôi tới xin bái sư, không ngờ lại vì chuyện này mà không thể lên núi, làm phiền hai vị sư thúc phái người xuống xem một chút. Nếu như bọn họ vẫn còn ở đó, thì dẫn bọn họ tới, dựa theo quy củ sát hạch đi. Còn nữa, sau này việc thu nhận đệ tử không cần hạn chế phân vào hai ngày xuân phân thu phân. Chỉ cần có người muốn tới bái sư, đều có thể sát hạch bất cứ lúc nào. Mà sau này người mộ danh mà tới chỉ sợ càng lúc càng nhiều, cho nên việc sát hạch càng phải thêm nghiêm ngặt, đặc biệt là khảo sát đối với tâm tính phẩm hạnh. Việc đồng môn tương tàn, ta không muốn gặp lại lần nữa.”

Hai vị trưởng lão đáp ứng, Thẩm Kiều liền đem tên ba người Đoạn Anh cùng với tên khách điếm họ ngủ lại nói ra.

Hai người rời đi, Biên Duyên Mai lại tới: “Thẩm đạo trưởng quý nhân bận rộn, trăm công nghìn việc, cũng đừng phá hỏng thân thể!”

Thẩm Kiều cười khổ: “Đa tạ quan tâm, ta thấy ngươi làm quan trong triều, cùng rất nhiều người so tâm tính kế, thành thạo điêu luyện, ung dung không vội, trong lòng rất hâm mộ. Nếu như đổi lại ngươi làm chưởng giáo, so với ta còn thích hợp hơn nhiều!”

Biên Duyên Mai cười nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng quá khen, những năm này ta thường cùng người giao thiệp, đến nỗi bỏ bê luyện võ, không thể tiến thêm, sư tôn hết sức bất mãn. Cái này cũng là có được có mất, cho nên chuyện thiên hạ đâu có thể mười phân vẹn mười?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Thương thế của ngươi đã tốt hơn chưa?”

Biên Duyên Mai: “Nhờ thuốc trị thương của Huyền Đô Sơn, đã tốt hơn nhiều rồi, Nếu chuyện bên này đã xong, ta cũng không làm phiền nhiều nữa, định tới chào để từ biệt.”

Thẩm Kiều biết ở Trường An hắn còn rất nhiều chuyện phải làm, nhân tiện nói: “Lần này giúp đỡ nhiều, Thẩm Kiều vô cùng cảm kích, sau này nếu có gì cần, vẫn xin báo lại một tiếng, ta nhất định sẽ tận lực hỗ trợ.”

Biên Duyên Mai cười nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng không cần khách khí như thế. Nếu ngài muốn cám ơn thì cứ cám ơn sư tôn ta đi, không có lão nhân gia người dặn dò, ta sao dám tự chủ trương?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không biết trận chiến giữa Yến tông chủ và Hồ Lộc Cổ, định ở nơi nào?”

Biên Duyên Mai lắc đầu: “Ta cũng không rõ, chỉ sợ chút nữa phải cho người đi thăm dò một cái.”

Thẩm Kiều không khỏi hơi nhíu mày: “Vậy theo ngươi, lần này sư tôn ngươi có thể có mấy phần thắng?”

Biên Duyên Mai: “Thử kiếm đại hội ngày đó ta chưa từng tự thân tới, cũng không biết về thân thủ của Hồ Lộc Cổ. Nhưng nghe nói võ công của hắn cực cao, trên thế gian hiếm có địch thủ?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Phải, ta từng giao thủ với hắn, mặc dù dùng hết toàn lực, trong vòng năm mươi chiêu, nhất định sẽ thua.”

Biên Duyên Mai sợ hãi biến sắc: “Lại có thể lợi hại đến vậy? Vậy nên làm thế nào đây, kẽ hở ma tâm của sư tôn vẫn còn chưa tu bổ hoàn chỉnh mà!”

Thẩm Kiều vội hỏi: “Sao lại như thế, lần trước rõ ràng ta nghe y nói đã khôi phục hoàn toàn rồi mà. Bằng không lúc giao thủ cùng Tuyết Đình, làm sao y thủ thắng được?”

Biên Duyên Mai thở dài: “Lẽ nào sư tôn lại nói với ngài như thế? Kỳ thực ngày đó sư tôn chiến một trận với Tuyết Đình, bên trong đã tổn thương nguyên khí. Ma tâm vốn đã gần viên mãn không còn trở lại, lại bắt đầu xuất hiện kẽ hở, phải cần tĩnh dưỡng nửa năm một năm mới có thể khỏi hẳn. Ai ngờ sau đó Huyền Đô Sơn có biến, nếu như không có ai ngăn cả Hồ Lộc Cổ, hắn nhất định sẽ giúp đồ đệ Đoạn Văn Ương lên Huyền Đô Sơn tìm các ngươi gây phiền phức. Cho nên sư tôn không thể không ra hạ sách này, lần này ước chiến…”

Chỉ sợ lành ít dữ nhiều.

Hắn không nói tiếp nữa, nhưng thần sắc lo lắng kinh khiếp đã thể hiện rõ điểm này.

Tâm Thẩm Kiều, theo lời hắn, từ từ trầm xuống.

“Giữa ngươi và Yến tông chủ chắc hẳn có cách liên lạc chứ? Có thể nghĩ ra cách dò hỏi xem hiện tại y ở nơi nào không?”

Biên Duyên Mai: “Được thì được, chỉ là biết được thì có ích gì. Trận chiến này bắt buộc phải đánh. Thẩm đạo trưởng đừng bởi vậy mà cảm thấy mắc nợ. Sư tôn ta làm việc, nhất định phải là cam tâm tình nguyện mới có thể làm, tuyệt đối không có bất cứ người nào có thể miễn cưỡng được người.”

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc một lát, nhẹ giọng nói: “Ta hiểu, nhưng nếu ta không nhìn thấy y, làm sao có thể an tâm?”

Biên Duyên Mai thở dài: “Nếu đã như vậy…”

Lời còn chưa dứt, bên ngoài đã có đệ tử tiến vào bẩm báo: “Chưởng giáo, dưới chân núi có người cầu kiến, tự xưng là đệ tử của Hoán Nguyệt Tông, Ngọc Sinh Yên.”

Không đợi Biên Duyên Mai phản ứng, Thẩm Kiều đã nói: “Mau mau mời người tới!”

Trên mặt hắn lộ vẻ vui mừng, ngay cả thanh âm cũng đều nâng cao lên.

Biên Duyên Mai cũng cười nói: “Lần này tốt rồi, không cần nhọc lòng đi thăm hỏi, sư đệ nhất định biết được sư tôn hiện đang ở nơi nào!”

Một lát sau, Ngọc Sinh Yên cùng đệ tử dẫn đường tới đây cầu kiến. Thẩm Kiều thấy hắn đi vào, liền tự mình đứng dậy đón lấy.

Luận võ công địa vị bối phận, hắn không cần phải làm như thế. Thấy hắn đứng lên, Biên Duyên Mai vốn không có ý định tiến lên cũng chỉ đành theo ở phía sau, lòng nói chắc là Thẩm đạo trưởng bị mấy lời mình vừa nói khi nãy quấy nhiễu khiến tâm thần đại loạn rồi.

Ngọc Sinh Yên dọc đường đi đến, thấy mọi người tuy rằng đều mang sắc mặt tiêu điều, nhưng tính ngay ngắn trật tự vẫn hiện rõ, liền biết Huyền Đô Sơn nhất định vừa trải qua kiếp nạn, nguy cơ đã trừ.

“Chúc mừng Thẩm đạo trưởng đoạt lại vị trí chưởng giáo, chắc hẳn ta là người đầu tiên lên núi chúc mừng? Đạo trưởng nhất định phải tặng ta một cái phong bao đỏ thẫm nha!” Hắn thấy Thẩm Kiều và sư huynh tự mình tới cửa nghênh đón, có chút thụ sủng nhược kinh, cũng không dám lên mặt, nhanh chóng chắp tay nói, còn mở đầu bằng một chuyện cười nho nhỏ.

Thẩm Kiều lại không cười nổi: “Đa tạ, lần này ngươi từ đâu tới?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên thấy Biên Duyên Mai ở sau lưng Thẩm Kiều nháy mắt với mình, nhất thời có chút không hiểu ra sao, không dám đáp loạn: “Từ, từ Trường An tới a!”

Hắn nhớ tới mục đích của chuyến đi này, lấy từ trong lồng ngực ra một ống trúc nhỏ: “Sư tôn đem Tuyết Đình dẫn tới Thiên Nhai tông, đổi lấy phó bản tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” của tông chủ Thiên Nhai tông, bảo ta mang tới cho Thẩm đạo trưởng.”

Thẩm Kiều nhận lấy, mở ống trúc ra, rút tấm lụa nhỏ từ bên trong ra, phía trên mặt viết dày đặc những văn tự.

Tấm lụa không hề có chút sức nặng nào, nhưng chẳng biết vì sao, Thẩm Kiều lại cảm thấy nhưng đang cầm trong tay trăm lượng hoàng kim, nặng nề đến mức không nâng lên nổi.

Hắn xiết chặt tấm lụa, trong lòng ngũ vị tạp trần, khó có thể dùng lời diễn tả được.

“Vậy ngươi cũng biết, hiện giờ sư tôn của ngươi ở nơi nào. Lần ước chiến này của y với Hồ Lộc Cổ định ở nơi nào?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Trận chiến này định trên Bán Bộ Phong.”

Thẩm Kiều ngẩn ra.

Ngày đó, trận ước chiến giữa hắn và Côn Tà cũng ở trên Bán Bộ Phong, sau đó hắn trúng độc rớt xuống, được Yến Vô Sư cứu, tất cả cũng bởi vậy mà bắt đầu.

Hiện giờ, lại là Bán Bộ Phong.

Ngọc Sinh Yên lại nói: “Hoán Nguyệt tông cách Bán Bộ Phong không xa có một tòa biệt trang, ta nghĩ sư tôn nếu đã sớm đến, nhất định chọn nơi đó nghỉ lại.”

Biệt trang kia, không cần hắn nhiều lời, Thẩm Kiều cũng nhớ được. Sau khi hắn được thầy trò Yến Vô Sư mang về từ Bán Bộ Phong, đã từng nghỉ lại ở trong biệt trang kia.

Từ trong sâu thẳm, rốt cuộc lại luân hồi lần nữa.

Nhắc đến chuyện này, Ngọc Sinh Yên còn thấy chút lúng túng, bởi vì lúc trước hắn thấy Thẩm Kiều mất trí nhớ, còn lừa bịp hắn là đệ tử Hoán Nguyệt Tông, lừa hắn gọi mình là sư huynh.

Công lực tu vi da mặt của Ngọc Sinh Yên tuyệt đối không được như sư phụ, nếu đổi thành Yến Vô Sư ở đây, chỉ sợ không những không lúng túng, mà còn có thể mặt dày nói ra vài câu khiến cho Thẩm Kiều lúng túng ấy chứ.

Thẩm Kiều nghĩ như vậy, chỉ cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, rồi lại cười không nổi. Hắn nắm lấy tấm lụa trong tay, trong lòng đã có quyết định.

Lại nói đến ba người Đoạn Anh ngàn dặm xa xôi tới đây bái sư, lại đụng trúng một trận xúi quẩy, ngay cả Huyền Đô Sơn cũng không lên được, nhất thời nản lòng thoái chí, chần chừ một ngày, Chung Bá Kính liền rời đi trước. Hắn định tới núi Thanh Thành thử vận may, dù sao Thuần Dương quan cũng là đại phái của Đạo môn.

Còn lại hai người Đoạn Anh và Chương Triều, cũng không biết nên đi hay ở. Chính trong thời khắc do dự đó, lại có người tới cửa. Đối phương mặc trang phục của đệ tử Huyền Đô Sơn, tự xưng là đến để dẫn họ lên núi nhận sát hạch gia nhập môn phái.

Hai người bán tính bán nghi, cũng không muốn từ bỏ chút hy vọng này, vội vàng theo người lên núi. Vất vả thông qua sát hạch, còn lại là đến chào hỏi trưởng lão Huyền Đô Sơn. Vốn đã hưng phấn không thôi, đều cảm thấy khổ tận cam lai, ai ngờ Chương Triều lại bị một sư huynh trong phái dẫn đi an trí, còn lại một mình Đoạn Anh được một vị chưởng giáo khác mang tới trước mặt Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều thấy hành lý đã thu thập ổn thỏa, đang chuẩn bị khởi hành xuất môn lại phải bàn giao cho chúng đệ tử một vài chuyện, trong lúc bận tối mắt vẫn tranh thủ gặp Đoạn Anh, hỏi hắn: “Ngươi có nguyện ý vào dưới trướng ta, làm đệ tử của ta?”

Đoạn Anh bị cơ duyên to đùng này đập đến hôn mê, được trưởng lão nhắc nhở, lúc này hắn mới biết, người tốt tính ôn nhu dễ nói chuyện ba người bọn họ gặp được dưới núi, lại chính là chưởng giáo của Huyền Đô Sơn, một trong thập đại cao thủ thiên hạ, Thẩm Kiều!

Thẩm Kiều thấy hắn ngây ngây ngốc ngốc, liền đem lời vừa rồi nhắc lại lần nữa, sau đó hòa nhã nói: “Nếu như ngươi không nguyện ý, vậy bái vào làm môn hạ của các trưởng lão, cũng không sao.”

“Nguyện ý! Nguyện ý! Con cực kỳ nguyện ý!” Đoạn Anh lấy lại tinh thần, đỏ bừng cả mặt, hận không thể nói lại câu này đến cả trăm lần.

Ngọc Sinh Yên đứng ở bên cạnh nhìn thấy cảnh này, không khỏi bĩu môi, lòng nói ánh mắt thu đồ đệ của Thẩm đạo trưởng đúng là chả ra sao, nhìn cái bộ dạng ngu ngốc này của đối phương, so với hắn đúng là kém xa.

Bên này vừa mới nghĩ xong, hắn liền thấy sư huynh Biên Duyên Mai ở bên cạnh liếc xéo mình một cái.

Ngọc Sinh Yên không hiểu ra sao: Ta lại làm gì sai à?


	123. Chapter 123

Đồ đệ vừa mới thu vào cửa, người làm sư phụ cũng không thể buông tay đi liền được. Thẩm Kiều tự mình giới thiệu môn quy của Huyền Đô Tử Phủ với hắn, lại đem tình huống về Thập Ngũ và Vũ Văn Tụng nói qua một lần. Đoạn Anh ghi nhớ từng cái, lắng nghe vô cùng nghiêm túc.

Thẩm Kiều nói với hắn: “Thời điểm ta xuất môn bên ngoài, công khóa của con cũng không thể bởi vậy mà buông bỏ. Ta sẽ để Khổng trưởng lão thay ta truyền thụ nội công tâm pháp của bản môn và Thương Lãng kiếm quyết. Mỗi ngày lúc các sư huynh đệ ở trên núi thức dậy luyện kiếm, con cũng phải tham dự. Đợi ta trở về sẽ kiểm tra công khóa của con, nếu có tinh tiến thì sẽ tiếp tục dạy con giai đoạn võ công tiếp theo. Con phải nhớ, người học võ, tư chất tuy rằng trọng yếu, nhưng cần cù bù thông minh. Thiên phú của con mặc dù không tính là cao, nhưng cũng coi như vào hàng trung. Nếu như con chăm chỉ khổ luyện, tương lai không hẳn không thể đạt được thành công.”

Đoạn Anh cung kính nói dạ, chần chừ hỏi: “Sư tôn, lúc trước con có nghe các sư huynh đệ nói, đệ tử trong môn ngày lễ tết có thể xuống núi về nhà?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không sai, nếu như gia đình ở ngay châu trấn dưới chân núi, mỗi tháng cũng có thể trở về một lần, không cần phải hạn chế trong ngày lễ tết mới có thể đi. Nếu như cách xa hơn chút, thì một năm về một lần cũng không sao.”

Đoạn Anh ấp a ấp úng: “Vậy nếu như không có nhà để về thì sao?”

Thẩm Kiều kinh ngạc: “Theo ta được biết, nhà con đều không còn phụ mẫu?”

Đoạn Anh cười khổ: “Không dối gạt sư tôn, mẫu thân của con chính là thiếp thấp của phụ thân, đã sớm qua đời, các huynh đệ tỷ muội trong nhà đều là con vợ cả, chỉ có mình con là thứ tử…”

Thẩm Kiều ấm áp nói: “Đã như vậy, nếu con không muốn trở về, không về cũng không sao. Trừ con ra, sư phụ còn có hai đệ tử nữa. Tuy rằng tuổi tác bọn họ đều nhỏ hơn con, nhưng nhập môn lại sớm hơn. Sau này gặp mặt, con cứ gọi là sư huynh. Bọn họ đều là cô nhi đã mất hết phụ mẫu, về sau các con phải chung sống hòa thuận. Trên núi cũng có nhiều sư huynh đệ, đến ngày lễ tết không thể trở về, cho nên trên núi cũng rất náo nhiệt, đừng sợ.”

Kinh nghiệm làm sư phụ của hắn không nhiều, thu nhận hai đồ đệ vẫn đều là thiếu niên chưa lớn, kết quả thời điểm nói chuyện với Đoạn Anh, cũng bất tri bất giác dùng tới ngữ khí dỗ dành hài tử.

Đoạn Anh vừa thấy buồn cười, lại vừa thấy cảm động, lòng càng thêm ấm áp.

Đoạn Anh vốn là người Nam triều, Đoạn gia Lư Lăng Mộ tuy rằng không phải gia đình hào môn gì, nhưng cũng coi như là thế gia võ lâm có chút danh tiếng ở địa phương. Hắn vốn cũng không cần bỏ gần cầu xa, ngàn dặm xa xôi chạy tới Huyền Đô Sơn bái sư. Nhưng chính như hắn vừa mới nói với Thẩm Kiều, mỗi nhà có một nỗi khó xử riêng. Đoạn Anh không muốn ở nhà để bị mọi người khinh thường, lại học không được. Võ công vốn chỉ được truyền cho dòng chính, cho nên đơn giản cáo biệt người nhà, đi chung quanh tìm kiếm danh sư.

Lúc ban đầu hắn có tới Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, dù sao Nam triều thịnh hành nho giáo, rất nhiều người coi Lâm Xuyên Học Cung là thánh địa võ học, đặc biệt cung chủ lại là sư huynh của Liễu hoàng hậu tại Nam Triều. Lâm Xuyên Học Cung ở phía nam thanh danh hiển hách, người theo như mây. Nhưng danh tiếng lớn, ngưỡng cửa cũng cao theo, Đoạn Anh không có bối cảnh lai lịch, tư chất lại không đạt tới mức khiến người ta kinh diễm, rất nhanh đã bị loại ngay từ vòng sơ khảo. Hắn cũng không từ bỏ ý định, thiên tân vạn khổ chờ đợi cơ hội được tận mắt nhìn thấy cung chủ, nói vài câu với Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ. Chỉ là Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ tuy có thân thiết, nhưng cuối cùng cũng không đồng ý cho hắn gia nhập. Đoạn Anh hiểu được, đây rõ ràng là ghét bỏ tư chất của mình.

Trước khi nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều, Đoạn Anh còn cho là tông sư võ học trên đời này, đều giống như Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ, vô cùng coi trọng tư chất cùng thiên phú. Cho nên lúc tới Huyền Đô Sơn, hắn cũng không ôm theo quá nhiều hi vọng, cảm thấy chính mình chỉ cần có thể trở thành đệ tử của Huyền Đô Sơn, thành thật học võ, đã đủ hài lòng. Lại không nghĩ rằng, cuối cùng lại nhận được kinh hỉ lớn như vậy.

Chính bởi vì đã từng trải nghiệm cảm giác mất đi, cho nên Đoạn Anh lại càng quý trọng cơ hội không dễ gì có được này, cũng hiểu được có một người sư phụ như Thẩm Kiều là hiếm có biết bao nhiêu. Vì không phụ kỳ vọng của sư phụ, hắn gần như dùng tất cả tinh lực đều dồn hết vào trong võ đạo. Ngay cả phụ mẫu hắn cũng chưa từng nghĩ tới, người thứ tử từng bị bọn họ lạnh lẽo này, vài năm sau này lại trở thành nhất đại tông sư võ học, danh chấn thiên hạ.

Đây là nói sau, vào giờ phúc này Đoạn Anh mới vừa bái nhập sư môn sau khi nghe Thẩm Kiều nói liền lộ ra nét cười ngượng ngùng: “Đa tạ sư tôn, người cứ yên tâm xuất môn đi, đệ tử nhất định sẽ chăm chỉ học võ, tuyệt không phụ sự kỳ vọng của người. Người lên đường bảo trọng!”

Thẩm Kiều vỗ vỗ bờ vai hắn, lại dặn dò thêm một phen nữa, sau đó mới để cho hắn rời đi.

Bởi vì nhận thêm một đồ đệ mới, hắn không thể không trì hoãn lại thêm một ngày. Nhưng sự tình không phải cứ từng cái từng cái mà đến, Đoạn Anh chân trước vừa đi, chân sau đã có người mang tới hai phần lời nhắn.

Một phần đến từ Thuần Dương Quan núi Thanh Thành, Dịch Ích Trần còn chưa biết Thẩm Kiều đã trở lại làm chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn, tin tức này trực tiếp gửi tới chưởng giáo, bên trong ngoại trừ thăm hỏi qua loa theo lệ thường, chủ yếu là nhắc tới chuyện ước chiến của Yến Vô Sư với Hồ Lộc Cổ, cũng mời chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn cùng nhau đi tới quan chiến.

Đối với võ lâm Trung Nguyên mà nói, trận chiến này, không chỉ là chứng kiến sự ra đời của thiên hạ đệ nhất, mà còn mang ý nghĩa quyết đấu giữa võ đạo Đột Quyết và Trung Nguyên. Nếu như Yến Vô Sư thất bại, thua cũng không chỉ là mặt mũi một mình Yến Vô Sư. Trận chiến trên Bán Bộ Phong, hiện giờ truyền ra, đến lúc đó chắc chắn có không ít người đến tận nơi quan chiến. Nếu như Dịch Ích Trần đã có tâm, những người khác tự nhiên cũng không cần nhiều lời. Chuẩn bị không tốt, đến lúc đó võ lâm Trung Nguyên có bao nhiêu danh hào cao thủ, đều tụ tập ở trên đỉnh Ứng Hối Phong, xem trận chiến trên Bán Bộ Phong kia.

Thuần Dương Quan thân là Đạo Môn Trung Nguyên, đương nhiên sẽ không thể không quan tâm đến. Hơn nữa, lần đại hội thử kiếm trước bị Hồ Lộc Cổ nửa đường phá hoại, Dịch Ích Trần ngoài miệng không nói, nhưng trong tâm nhất định vẫn là không thoải mái.

Dịch Ích Trần cũng từng tận mắt chứng kiến sự đáng sợ của Hồ Lộc Cổ. Hắn tự thấy giao thủ cùng Thẩm Kiều, phần thắng vẫn nằm ở mức năm mươi năm mươi. Thẩm Kiều thua dưới tay Hồ Lộc Cổ, thì bản thân mình nhất định cũng không phải là đối thủ của Hồ Lộc Cổ. Hơn nữa hắn tin rằng, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ cũng được, Nghiễm Lăng Tán Nguyên Tú Tú cũng được, những người này e là đều không phải đối thủ của Hồ Lộc Cổ.

Một Yến Vô Sư thua không đáng sợ, đáng sợ là võ lâm Trung Nguyên từ đó về sau sẽ không còn người nào có thể chèn ép được Hồ Lộc Cổ.

Sau Kỳ Phượng Các, lại không còn Kỳ Phượng Các.

Ngày đó Thẩm Kiều cùng Côn Tà ước chiến trên đỉnh Bán Bộ Phong. Ngọc Sinh Yên tràn đầy phấn khởi, Yến Vô Sư lại chẳng chút hứng thú. Chính là vì đạt đến đẳng cấp cao thủ như y, không khó dựa vào tin tức nhận được trước đó, suy đoán ra cao thấp hai bên. Đương nhiên, Yến Vô Sư cũng không phải thần tiên, như chuyện sau đó Thẩm Kiều rớt vực trọng thương, y cũng tuyệt đối không thể ngờ được.

Mà trận chiến này lại hoàn toàn khác biệt. Một bên là thượng sư Đột Quyết hai mươi năm trước từng dùng một chiêu thua dưới tay Kỳ Phượng Các đệ nhất thiên hạ. Một bên là tông chủ Ma Môn đã giết chết Tuyết Đình thiền sư, trên bảng xếp hạng võ đạo của Lưu Ly Cung ghi danh vào thiên hạ đệ nhị, tương tự cũng từng vào bao nhiêu năm trước, giao thủ với Kỳ Phượng Các.

Giữa bọn họ, vốn không hề có chút liên hệ nào, lại bởi vì ba chữ Kỳ Phượng Các, mà có thêm một tia liên hệ vi diệu.

Trận chiến này ai thắng ai thua?

E rằng ngay cả chính bọn họ ở trong đó, cũng không có bất cứ người nào có được đáp án.

Người mang ý nghĩ như Dịch Ích Trần có không ít, cho nên trận chiến này, nhất định kinh động thiên hạ, vạn người chú ý.

Người được Dịch Ích Trần phái tới truyền tin là Tô Tiều. Hắn thấy Thẩm Kiều xuất hiện ở Huyền Đô Sơn, sau khi lộ ra vài phần kinh ngạc, lập tức phản ứng lại, chúc mừng Thẩm Kiều, lại áy náy nói: “Gia sư còn chưa biết Thẩm đạo trưởng đã lần nữa ngồi lại vị trí chưởng giáo, bằng không nhất định sẽ đưa quà mừng tới.”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Đa tạ, chỉ là chuyện này vốn cũng không có gì đáng để chúc mừng, vẫn nhờ ngươi trở lại nhắn hộ với lệnh sư một tiếng. Cứ nói ngày mười lăm tháng ba này, chúng ta gặp nhau ở Ứng Hối Phong.”

Bán Bộ Phong có địa thế hiểm trở chót vót, đỉnh núi càng thêm ghồ ghề hẹp nhỏ. Hai người muốn giao thủ trên đó đã là thử thách công lực, không còn thừa đất để người bên ngoài nghỉ chân xem chiến. Muốn xem chiến, chỉ có thể đứng ở Ứng Hối Phong phía đối diện.

Dứt lời, Thẩm Kiều nghĩ đến thân phận của Tần lão phu nhân, thuận miệng hỏi một câu: “Trận chiến trên Bán Bộ Phong, không biết Tần lão phu nhân tới định tới quan chiến hay không?”

Tô Tiều lắc đầu một cái: “Gia mẫu nói chuyện cũ đã qua, không muốn gặp nhiều cố nhân thêm nữa. Đến lúc đó ta theo gia sư đi, gia mẫu hẳn là sẽ không tới.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Cũng được, vậy thay ta hỏi thăm lệnh đường cùng lệnh huynh.”

Tô Tiều cười nói: “Được.”

Hai người nói chuyện phiếm vài câu, Tô Tiều biết hắn hiện giờ mang thân phận chưởng giáo, tất sẽ bận rộn nhiều việc, chủ động nói lời cáo từ. Chỉ là hắn từ xa chạy tới, đưa tin xong lập tức đẩy người quay về hiển nhiên là không thích hợp, Thẩm Kiều liền giữ hắn ở lại đây qua đêm, sáng hôm sau lại về. Sau đó bảo đệ tử phụ trách đưa đón khách, nhắc bọn họ chiêu đãi cẩn thận.

Phần lời nhắn thứ hai thì lại do một thiếu nữ có khuôn mặt vô cùng bình thường đưa tới. Đối phương tự xưng là đệ tử của Hợp Hoan Tông, phụng mệnh tông chủ đến nơi này.

Thẩm Kiều đối với cách làm của Tang Cảnh Hành có thể nói là không hề có hảo cảm. Lúc trước trên Huyền Đô Sơn, hắn mới gây trọng thương cho đối phương, lúc này đối phương lại phái người lên núi, hiển nhiên sẽ không mang tới tin tức tốt lành gì. Mà Thẩm Kiều lại không muốn gây khó dễ cho một cô nương, dù sao hôm nay cũng không kịp đi nữa, liền đơn giản để tín sử đi vào tiếp kiến.

Ai ngờ đối phương vừa mở miệng, lại nói: “Tại hạ là đệ tử Băng Huyền của Hợp Hoan Tông, lần này phụng mệnh đến đây, một là vì chúc mừng Thẩm đạo trưởng lần nữa nắm giữ Huyền Đô Sơn, hai là vì qua mười ngày nữa, phái ta sẽ tổ chức đại điển mừng tân nhiệm tông chủ, cho nên tông chủ phái tại hạ đến đây, muốn mời Thẩm đạo trưởng tới dự lễ.”

Thẩm Kiều lấy làm kinh hãi: “Đại điển kế nhiệm? Lẽ nào tông chủ của các ngươi không phải Tang Cảnh Hảnh?”

Băng Huyền mím môi cười, giòn tan nói: “Tang tông chủ đã chết, vị trí tông chủ sẽ do đệ tử của Tang tông chủ tiếp nhận. Bạch tông chủ nói nàng từng có giao tình chi mệnh với Thẩm đạo trưởng. Lần đại điển kế nhiệm này, không mời ai cũng phải mời ngài nha!”

Nụ cười này, khiến khuôn mặt vốn rất tầm thường lại lộ ra mấy phần động nhân.

Đối với một môn phái mà nói, chưởng môn chết tất nhiên không phải là chuyện gì đáng để cao hứng, nhưng thiếu nữ này lại tỏ vẻ vô cùng phấn khời. Tuy rằng Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy Tang Cảnh Hành đúng là chết chưa hết tội, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy lời nói của Băng Huyền có chút quỷ dị.

Băng Huyền tựa hồ nhìn thấu nghi vấn của hắn: “Không dám làm ô uế thanh tai* của Thẩm đạo trưởng, trước khi Băng Huyền gia nhập Hợp Hoan Tông, từng là cô nương nhà lành, bị Tang Cảnh Hành bắt nhốt vào Nhất Xích Tuyết tự. Tang Cảnh Hành chết đi, chúng ta mới có thể giải thoát. Bạch tông chủ thấy ta có lòng học võ, tư chất cũng không tồi, liền để ta chính thức nhập môn. Từ lúc Tang Cảnh Hành bị Thẩm đạo trưởng đánh trọng thương trên Huyền Đô Sơn, sau khi trở về không lâu liền thương nặng mà chết. Môn phái như rắn mất đầu, lòng người hoang mang. Tông chủ suy nghĩ vì đại cục, lúc này mới đứng lên nhận lấy gánh nặng, ôm lấy trọng trách của người làm tông chủ.”

* _Thanh tai: cái tai trong sạch_

Nàng nói như thật, đem vị trí tông chủ Hợp Hoan Tông người người tranh đoạt, biến thành thứ mọi người sợ tránh không kịp. Bạch Nhung tiếp nhận ngôi vị tông chủ, ngược lại giống như đang làm việc đại thiện vậy.

Thẩm Kiều biết rất rõ, ngày đó tuy Tang Cảnh Hành bị thương khá nặng, nhưng nếu như hắn có thể đào tẩu, vậy thì với năng lực của hắn, tuyệt đối không đến nỗi không thể sống sót, trừ phi…

Lòng hắn hơi động, đối diện với hai mắt linh động của Băng Huyền nói: “Dù Tang Cảnh Hành chết, trong môn phái cũng còn những trưởng lão khác đi. Cái khác không nói, Tiêu Sắt đệ tử của Nguyên Tú Tú, cũng có thực lực đủ để lên làm tông chủ, Bạc Nhung làm tông chủ, hắn không có dị nghị gì sao?”

Băng Huyền cười nói: “Vị trí tông chủ, phải là người có tài mới ngồi được. Những trưởng lão kia năng lực không bằng tông chủ, tất nhiên chỉ có thể nghe theo lệnh. Nếu như không chịu nghe theo, vậy chính là cãi lời tông chủ, phải xử trí theo môn quy. Còn Tiêu trưởng lão, kẻ thức thời mới là trang tuấn kiệt, hắn nguyện ý một lòng làm việc cho bản tông, tông chủ tất sẽ trọng dụng.”

Ý trong lời nói, Bạch Nhung đã hoàn toàn nắm chắc trên dưới Hợp Hoan Tông, ngay cả Tiêu Sắt cũng không gây nổi sóng gió, không thể không cúi đầu trước nàng.

Thẩm Kiều sau khi kinh ngạc, càng không thể không cảm thán sự lợi hại của Bạch Nhung.

Lúc trước hắn thấy đối phương tuy hung tàn nhưng cũng có chỗ đáng thương, chỉ cho là nàng rời bỏ Hợp Hoan tông mới có thể sống tốt được, lại chẳng biết ý của nàng chẳng đặt ở đó. Nàng cam nguyện chịu nhục, thừa dịp Tang Cảnh Hành cùng Nguyên Tú Tú nội đấu, âm thầm từng bước nắm giữ thực lực, cuối cùng trở thành người chiến thắng.

Băng Huyền: “Tông chủ còn có vài lời, lệnh ta chuyển cáo tới Thẩm đạo trưởng.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Mời nói.”

Băng Huyền hắng giọng một cái, lần mở miệng tiếp theo thanh âm phát ra lại chẳng khác tiếng Bạch Nhung chút nào: “Thẩm lang, ta biết ngươi không thích cách sống nam nữ song tu trong Hợp Hoan Tông. Lúc trước ta không có cách nào thay đổi, hiện giờ làm tông chủ, đương nhiên phải từng bước một dời trừ cách sống này. Liên quan đến những nữ tử mỹ mạo bị Tang Cảnh Hàng khi còn sống bắt đi chà đạp, ta cũng đều thả đi hết. Người nào nguyện ý lưu lại đều để các nàng lưu lại. Như vậy ngươi vừa lòng chứ? Chỉ là bí pháp song tu dù sao cũng là đường tắt luyện võ, rất nhiều người không chịu buông bỏ miếng thịt béo này. Ta cũng không thể nào chỉ trong một sớm một chiều hủy bỏ được, dù sao trong môn phái cũng có không ít người chờ thấy ta xui xẻo. Mọi chuyện đều phải từ từ mà làm, ngươi cũng đừng vì thế mà xem thường ta, rồi lấy đó làm cái cớ, không cùng ta qua lại nữa!”

Âm điệu uyển chuyển, phảng phất như Bạch Nhung đang đứng trước mặt, vô cùng sống động. Nếu như nhắm mắt lại, có khi hắn còn cho rằng Bạch Nhung đang thật sự đứng ở đây.

Từ sau khi Thẩm Kiều nhập thế, đạo lí đối nhân xử thế cũng từ từ thông suốt. Trong lời này cất giấu tâm ý, hắn cũng chẳng phải gỗ đá, làm sao nghe không hiểu cho được?

Nhưng Thẩm Kiều cũng biết, chính mình mềm lòng đối với rất nhiều người rất nhiều chuyện, chỉ có đối với Bạch Nhung, lại không thể mềm lòng dù chỉ là một chút.

Bằng không sai lầm người cũng sai lầm mình, tăng thêm oan nghiệt.

_*Ý của ảnh là không thể để chị Bạch có bất cứ hy vọng gì về tình cảm với anh ý, không là hại chị ý cũng là hại mình._

“Ngươi thay ta chuyển cáo, cứ nói Huyền Đô Sơn chúc mừng Bạch tông chủ kế nhiệm. Chỉ là ngày mai bần đạo có chuyện phải xa nhà, đại điển kế nhiệm tông chủ của quý phái, chỉ sợ bần đạo không thể nào tự mình tới tham dự, kính xin Bạch tông chủ thứ lỗi.”

Băng Huyền nhìn hắn một lát, bỗng nhiên thở dài: “Thần nữ hữu tâm, nhưng sao tâm Tương Vương lại tựa như thiết thạch?”

Nàng từng bị Tang Cảnh Hành bắt đi, tất nhiên không còn là thiếu nữ không biết sự đời. Chính vì có khả năng trên mặt miệng lưỡi, mới được Bạch Nhung phái tới truyền lời. Vốn tưởng rằng tông chủ nhà mình võ công cao cường chân thành mỹ mạo như vậy, lại nguyện ý vì hắn thay đổi tôn chỉ bản môn, trên đời này không còn người nam nhân nào không vì thế mà cảm động, cho dù ngoài miệng từ chối đến mức nghĩa chính ngôn từ, cũng không có nghĩa là trong lòng không rung động. Ai ngờ đạo sĩ này thật sự tâm như sắt đá, một chút rung động cũng không có.

Dù là Băng Huyền, cũng không khỏi âm thầm than thở thay cho Bạch Nhung.

Một trời tình ý này, nhất định chỉ có thể phó mặc cho gió thổi mưa rơi.

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Nếu như ta đung đưa không định, ngôn từ ám muội, ngược lại là hại nàng.”

Băng Huyền vốn định nói thêm một câu dối trá, nhưng nhìn đối phương đạo bào xuất trần, khuôn mặt thanh đạm, giống hệt như thần tiên trong bức họa, nhất thời lại nói không ra, trong lòng ngược lại có chút mơ hồ hiểu rõ tại sao tông chủ lại yêu thích người này.

Khinh hồng một thoáng lỡ chung thân, ngoài người này ra đều vô tình.

Nàng nghĩ, có lẽ trên cõi đời này, vẫn luôn có một ít người, một ít chuyện, đáng giá để chờ đợi cùng trả giá nhỉ.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Thẩm Kiều từ biệt mọi người trong Huyền Đô Sơn, cùng Ngọc Sinh Yên đi tới Bán Bộ Phong.

Biên Duyên Mai phải tới Trường An quản lý thứ vụ trong Hoán Nguyệt tông, không thể đồng hành cùng bọn họ. Trận chiến này dù ai thắng ai thua, dù sao Hoán Nguyệt tông cũng vẫn phải duy trì.

Đương nhiên, đao kiếm không có mắt, cuộc chiến sinh tử kiểu này, gần như luôn kết thúc bằng cái chết của một người.

Nếu như Yến Vô Sư chết rồi, Hoán Nguyệt tông còn có thể tồn tại hay không, cũng là chuyện khó có thể biết được.

Cho dù là Ngọc Sinh Yên hay là Biên Duyên Mai, bọn họ đều không muốn suy nghĩ tới sự tồn tại của khả năng này. Nhưng thân làm đại đệ tử, Biên Duyên Mai không thể không có chút chuẩn bị cho tình huống xấu nhất xảy ra.

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

**_Lão Yến:_** Tại sao cái thứ đồ chơi Bạch Nhung kia còn ra sân sớm hơn cả bản tọa?

 ** _Thẩm Kiều:_** Bởi vì tuyệt thế cao thủ luôn phải giấu lại đến lúc cuối cùng mới tung ra.

 ** _Lão Yến:_** A Kiều nói như vậy khiến ta thật vui vẻ ︿(￣︶￣)︿

 ** _Thẩm Kiều:_** Dù sao trận chiến này cũng có thể là lần ra sân cuối cùng trong nhân sinh của ngươi →_→

 ** _Lão Yến:_** …..


	124. Chapter 124

Thẩm Kiều cũng không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ gặp mặt Yến Vô Sư dưới tình huống như thế này.

Lúc trước sau khi nghe Biên Duyên Mai nói, Thẩm Kiều tuy ngoài miệng không nói, nhưng trong lòng không thể không suy nghĩ.

Thời điểm võ công của Yến Vô Sư đạt mức toàn thịnh, giao chiến cùng Hồ Lộc Cổ, có thể sẽ hơi kém một chút, mà một chút này cũng không hẳn là điểm quyết định. Trên chiến trường, mọi chuyện thay đổi trong nháy mắt, cao thủ so chiêu càng phải xem thiên thời địa lợi nhân hòa. Có lúc một chiêu đánh ra không cẩn thận, phán đoán sai lầm, rất có thể khiến cho kết quả đảo lộn toàn bộ. Mà nếu như kẽ hở ma tâm của Yến Vô Sư còn chưa sửa xong, chút chênh lệch nhỏ bé này sẽ biến thành cực lớn, khả năng thua cũng theo đó mà tăng lên cao.

Thẩm Kiều nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, nghĩ hồi lâu, cũng không nghĩ được biện pháp nào có thể giúp cho Yến Vô Sư nắm chắc phần thắng.

Đây vốn là chuyện không thể, huống hồ đối thủ là Hồ Lộc Cổ. Sư tôn Kỳ Phượng Các của hắn có tái thế, cũng không dám chắc rằng mình nhất định thắng.

Cứ như vậy, chờ đến khi tới bên ngoài biệt trang tại huyện Phủ Ninh, cõi lòng hắn đã đầy tâm trạng. Lúc đứng ở bên cạnh cửa viện khép hờ, liền nghe thấy từ bên trong truyền đến thanh âm lười biếng: “Không được, A Kiều, cái đó đừng cắn.”

A Kiều? Đừng cắn?

Thẩm Kiều đầu óc mơ hồ, đẩy cửa đi vào, liền nhìn thấy Yến Vô Sư nghiêng nửa người dựa vào trên tấm đệm mềm đặt trong hành lang, một tay cầm bình rượu ngọc, một tay khác chống cùi chỏ xuống đỡ thân thể, vẻ mặt tràn đầy thích ý thanh nhàn, nghe thấy động tĩnh nơi cửa, ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều cùng Ngọc Sinh Yên tiến vào.

Ở trước mặt y có một chú hươu con, là loại ngay cả đi đường cũng chưa vững, đang ô ô kêu. Tiếng kêu khá giống dê, nhưng lại trầm thấp hơn một chút. Hươu con rướn cổ lên cắn chặt miệng bình ngọc, giằng co với Yến Vô Sư.

Thẩm Kiều sững sờ chốc lát, hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới một người sắp ước chiến với cao thủ đệ nhất thiên hạ vậy mà chẳng hề tỏ ra có chút gấp gáp nào, lại có thể thanh nhàn như thế mà… trêu hươu.

“A Kiều?” Yến Vô Sư nhìn thấy hai người Thẩm Kiều và Ngọc Sinh Yên, trực tiếp bỏ quên con hươu kia, vẫy tay với Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi đến rất đúng lúc, ta mới sai người mở một vò rượu dâu, đây là do chính tay ta chôn xuống mười năm về trước.”

Hươu con còn tưởng rằng đang gọi mình, buông bình ngọc ra chạy đến gần, lại bị Yến Vô Sư đẩy đầu ra, trong cặp mắt đen nhánh ướt át vậy mà lại toát ra chút ủy khuất không rõ.

Thẩm Kiều đưa tay xoa xoa nó, hươu con cũng không sợ người, nghiêng cổ cọ cọ vào lòng bàn tay Thẩm Kiều. Thẩm Kiều nghi ngờ mình vừa rồi nghe nhầm, không nhịn được hỏi: “Nó có tên chứ?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Có, gọi là A Kiều.”

Thẩm Kiều: “…..”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Ngươi không cảm thấy nó rất giống ngươi sao?”

Thẩm Kiều liếc mắt nhìn hươu con kia một cái. Đối phương là một chú hươu sao, chưa tới lúc mọc sừng, cho nên ngay cả đôi tai cũng bông xù nhuyễn nhuyễn. Chỗ cổ còn có một túm lông trắng, đặc biệt là cặp mắt kia, thuần lương vô tà, đối với con người tràn ngập tín nhiệm cùng ỷ lại, đáng yêu không thể tả. Nhưng Thẩm Kiều cũng chả nhìn ra được nó có điểm nào giống với mình.

“Ta nghe nói, ngươi ước chiến với Hồ Lộc Cổ?” Thẩm Kiều đi thẳng vào vấn đề.

Mặc dù là một câu nghi vấn, nhưng đáp án thực sự đã rõ ràng từ lâu, câu nói này cũng chỉ là phần mở màn.

Yến Vô Sư: “Phải.”

Chữ “Phải” này, nói ra cực kỳ tùy ý, giống như bản thân y chỉ đang hẹn người đi ngắm hoa nghe tuyết, chứ không phải là chuyện quyết chiến sinh tử gì cả.

Ngọc Sinh Yên rất thức thời không tiến vào, sau khi hành lễ với Yến Vô Sư liền đi về một hướng khác trong biệt trang, trong sân chỉ còn lại hai người bọn họ.

Cộng thêm một chú hươu con.

Thẩm Kiều phong trần mệt mỏi chạy tới, lúc này cũng bất tri bất giác bị y cảm hóa, tâm tình từ từ bình tĩnh lại, ngồi xuống bên cạnh, nhưng tư thế ngồi lại vô cùng nghiêm chỉnh, hoàn toàn khác với vẻ tùy ý của Yến Vô Sư.

Yến Vô Sư nhìn có chút buồn cười: “Ngươi đang lo lắng cho ta sao, A Kiều?”

Hươu con tưởng là đang gọi nó, nhấc chân chạy tới gần.

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Yến Vô Sư cười không thể ngẩng mặt.

Thẩm Kiều bất đắc dĩ nói: “Ta có chút chuyện, muốn thương lượng với Yến tông chủ.”

Yến Vô Sư dừng cười, trong mắt quang hoa lưu chuyển: “Ồ? Hôm nay Thẩm chưởng giáo đã mang thân phận tôn quý, có chuyện gì mà cần phải dùng tới hai chữ thương lượng vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều chậm rãi nói: “Trận chiến với Hồ Lộc Cổ đó, ta đi thay ngươi, có thể không?”

Hiếm thấy khi nào Yến Vô Sư cũng tỏ vẻ sửng sốt, tuy rằng thời gian rất ngắn.

Y rất nhanh đã khôi phục như cũ: “Lần trước ngươi từng giao thủ với hắn rồi.” Sau đó là thua.

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta biết, nhưng trận chiến hai mươi năm trước giữa hắn với tiên sư, tuy rằng sau đó gia sư đã mất, vì thế vẫn nên để ta thay người tiếp tục trận chiến này.”

Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười: “Ngươi vậy mà thật sự cho rằng, ta dẫn Hồ Lộc Cổ đi, không cho hắn lên Huyền Đô Sơn gây sự với ngươi, cho nên mới hạ chiến thư với hắn?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta nghe nói, kẽ hở ma tâm của ngươi kỳ thực vẫn chưa tu bổ xong, trận chiến lần trước với Tuyết Đình, kỳ thực là cố sức làm tới.”

Trên mặt Yến Vô Sư nhanh chóng lướt qua một chút hàm xúc không rõ: “Biên Duyên Mai nói cho ngươi?”

Thẩm Kiều gật đầu.

Yến Vô Sư rơi vào trầm tư. Y đang suy nghĩ rốt cục mình nên thừa nhận là đồ đệ nói đúng thì tốt, hay là nói thẳng đồ đệ đang nói dối thì tốt.

Thừa nhận, nhất định Thẩm Kiều sẽ khăng khăng muốn thay mình đi giao thủ với Hồ Lộc Cổ.

Nói đồ đệ đang nói dối, vậy nhất định Thẩm Kiều sẽ tức giận.

Nghĩ tới đây, lần đầu tiên Yến Vô Sư cảm thấy có một đồ đệ quá tài giỏi cũng chả phải chuyện tốt đẹp gì. Chỉ là có việc thì để đồ đệ làm, có oan ức đương nhiên cũng phải do đồ đệ đến gánh.

Vì vậy y nói: “Lần trước ngươi cũng tự xem mạch rồi, thương thế của ta không hề đáng ngại.”

Y đưa bàn tay ra ngoài.

Thẩm Kiều thuận thế đặt lên, dò xét chốc lát, mặt lộ vẻ nghi hoặc: “Chỉ từ mạch tượng thì thấy, thương thế của ngươi quả thực đã khôi phục gần như hoàn toàn, chỉ là chuyện tu bổ kẽ hở ma tâm, ta không có cách nào nhìn ra được.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Đã ổn rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều nghi ngờ hỏi: “Vậy Biên Duyên Mai cũng không biết ngươi đã khỏe rồi?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Hẳn là vậy.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Trận chiến này, ngươi vốn có thể tránh được, hoặc là lùi lại một thời gian nữa.” Nói cho cùng, nguyên nhân vẫn là vì hắn.

Yến Vô Sư cười cười, cằm chợt khẽ nâng, chỉ vào một bông hải đường ở phía xa: “Ngươi thấy hoa kia thế nào?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Rực rỡ sáng tươi, sắc đỏ diễm lệ.”

Yến Vô Sư tiện tay kẹp chiếc lá rụng ở bên cạnh, ngón tay búng một cái, bông hải đường kia liền rơi xuống.

Một lần bắn ra, lại có thêm một bông hải đường rơi xuống.

Hoa bay lá rụng, đều có thể biến thành lợi khí hại người, câu nói này đặt lên người Yến Vô Sư, thể hiện đến vô cùng rõ nét.

Liên tiếp mấy lần, ngay cả Thẩm Kiều cũng không nhìn nổi nữa, trực tiếp nắm lấy cổ tay đối phương: “Ngươi muốn làm gì vậy!”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngắt hoa a!”

Ngữ điệu của y vẫn luôn lười biếng, tư thế cũng chẳng đổi, tay cũng không giãy ra, cứ tùy ý để Thẩm Kiều nắm lấy như vậy.

Thẩm Kiều: “Hoa kia đang nở đẹp tươi, cũng không chọc gì đến ngươi, tại sao phải thương tổn nó?”

Yến Vô Sư nở nụ cười: “Xem, A Kiều, đây chính là điểm khác biệt lớn nhất giữa ngươi và ta.”

“Dưới cái nhìn của ta, hoa kia đã ở bộ dạng đẹp nhất của nó, nở tiếp, chỉ có thể khô héo từng ngày. Ta tiễn nó đi, đưa hình ảnh đẹp nhất của nó lưu lại ở trong lòng ngươi, như vậy không tốt sao?”

Ngữ điệu của y hờ hững, lại vô cùng ung dung thong thả, cổ tay vẫn không nhúc nhích, để Thẩm Kiều nắm. Năm ngón tay hợp lại, làm động tác vò nát, mảnh lá rụng kia chợt hóa thành bột mịn rì rào rớt xuống từ kẽ hở bàn tay.

“Có rất nhiều người ngày ngày kết bè kết lũ xu nịnh người đời, chỉ vì một chút lợi nhỏ mà tính kế tới lui, hơi một tí là không vượt qua được bản thân. Đây là bi ai của đám người thường. Người giang hồ thích khoái ý ân cừu, kỳ thực nghĩ sâu lại, cũng chỉ vì muốn thoát khỏi cái bi ai của đám người thường. Người sống một đời, nếu không thể sống đến oanh oanh liệt liệt, tùy tâm sở dục, vậy thì có còn ý nghĩ gì nữa đâu? Mà người và hoa cũng đều giống nhau.”

“Năm đó ta có thể khiêu chiến Thôi Tử Vọng, Kỳ Phượng Các, hiện giờ tất nhiên cũng có thể khiêu chiến Hồ Lộc Cổ. Thắng bại tất nhiên có hồi hộp, nhưng chính vì có hồi hộp, cho nên mới càng thêm đặc sắc. Nếu như thắng bại đã định, vậy nó có khác gì ao tù nước đọng đâu? Cho nên trận chiến này, dĩ nhiên có nhân tố là vì ngươi, nhưng quan trọng hơn vẫn là, vì chính bản thân ta.”

Nói tới chỗ này, Thẩm Kiều tự nhiên cũng không thể nào khuyên được nữa.

Thẩm Kiều hiểu rất rõ, Yến Vô Sư và hắn, vốn là hai người có tính tình hoàn toàn khác biệt. Bản thân hắn chú trọng từng bước vững vàng kiên định, Yến Vô Sư lại luôn yêu thích sự bất ngờ, thậm chí không tiếc đặt mình vào nguy hiểm. Nhưng chính bản thân Yến Vô Sư lại chẳng cảm thấy đây là đang mạo hiểm. Kỳ thực y hưởng thụ loại quá trình này, cho dù đến lúc đó chết dưới tay Hồ Lộc Cổ cũng không sao. Đối với y mà nói, cái này mới chính là cách vượt qua cuộc sống.

Đối với rất nhiều người mà nói, cái này không khỏi có chút ngông cuồng cùng tự tin quá mức, nhưng đây mới chính là Yến Vô Sư.

Giữa lúc hắn nghĩ như vậy, lại nghe thấy Yến Vô Sư nói: “A Kiều, ngươi biết không?”

“Hả?” Thẩm Kiều lấy lại tinh thần.

Yến Vô Sư: “Lúc trước, ta đem người chia làm hai loại.”

Thẩm Kiều ừ một tiếng, cái này hắn biết: “Một loại là đối thủ, một loại là sâu kiến.”

Đối thủ là thứ có thể đứng ngang hàng với y, mà sâu kiến là thứ y không để vào trong mắt.

Thẩm Kiều lúc trước, ở trong mắt y, chính là sâu kiến.

Yến Vô Sư chầm chậm nói: “Nhưng bây giờ, suy nghĩ của ta thay đổi rồi. A Kiều, ngươi khác với tuyệt đại đa số người trên cõi đời này. Trong xương ngươi có khí phách trách trời thương dân, thậm chí nguyện ý quên mình vì người, không cầu báo đáp. Lúc trước ta nghĩ ngươi cũng giống như những kẻ khác, cho dù xuất phát điểm ban đầu là lương thiện vô tà, nhưng mà thế sự khó lường, rồi cũng sẽ dạy ngươi học cách thay đổi. Nhưng ngươi lại hoàn toàn thoát khỏi dự liệu của ta, đời người như nước chảy, ngươi lại chính là một khối bàn thạch, cho dù là nước có chảy thế nào, ngươi cũng vĩnh viễn không thay đổi.”

Thẩm Kiều nở nụ cười: “Hiếm có khi nghe được từ trong miệng Yến tông chủ một lời nói tốt về ta, thực sự là không dễ dàng. Bần đạo cảm thấy vô cùng vinh hạnh.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Trong lòng ngươi có còn thù hận với ta?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Không có, mà là ngược lại, ta thực bội phục ngươi. Trên cõi đời này, người có thể sống thoải mái tự do không nhiều, Yến tông chủ lại là một trong số đó. Trước kia chưa từng xuống núi, thiên hạ và giang hồ mà ta biết, chỉ là một mảnh thiên địa do sư tôn nhắc tới với ta, mà ta chưa từng dùng chính hai mắt mình để xem qua. Nếu như không có giáo huấn từ Yến tông chủ, ta hiện tại không chắc đã có thể còn sống ngồi đây nói chuyện với ngươi.”

Bộ dạng ngữ khí trịnh trọng thần tình nghiêm túc kia, khiến Yến Vô Sư cảm thấy thật là đáng yêu. Y không miễn cưỡng khắc chế dục vọng của mình nữa, trực tiếp đưa tay sờ lên đầu Thẩm Kiều: “Cho nên ngươi còn không thừa nhận nó giống ngươi? Tự ngươi quay đầu lại nhìn nó xem.”

Người thông minh trên cõi đời này có rất nhiều, nhưng người tự mình biết mình, có thể nhận ra khuyết điểm của bản thân cũng không nhiều. Nhận ra khuyết điểm của bản thân, còn nguyện ý thay đổi, không hề ngại ngùng mà nói ra với người khác thì lại càng hiếm như lá mùa thu.

Trên người Thẩm Kiều, có loại thông thấu gần như ngọc lưu ly vậy.

Kỳ thực hắn cái gì cũng hiểu, lại nguyện ý dùng khoan dung đôn hậu để nhìn, để bao dung tất cả mọi người mọi chuyện.

Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên không kịp chuẩn bị bị y chạm tới, đầu tiên là nghiêng về sau tránh một chút, sau đó theo bản năng quay đầu nhìn lại.

Hươu con đang tròn xoe mắt nhìn vào hắn, trong con ngươi đen láy ướt át rõ ràng phản chiếu bóng dáng của hắn.

Tâm Thẩm Kiều lập tức mềm nhũn. Hắn đưa tay xoa lên cổ đối phương. Hươu con cúi đầu, liếm liếm lòng bàn tay hắn. Thẩm Kiều không nhịn được mà nở nụ cười.

Yến Vô Sư: “Đa tạ ngươi, A Kiều.”

Thiên hạ này ai may mắn nghe được một tiếng tạ an từ Yến tông chủ?

Thẩm Kiều hơi run lên, quay đầu nhìn y.

Yến Vô Sư cười nhẹ nhìn hắn: “Cám ơn ngươi lấy đức báo oán cứu ta a. Ngươi đã cứu ta bao nhiêu lần, ta cũng không đếm hết, lẽ nào không nên nói một câu đa tạ sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi cũng đã cứu ta không ít lần, hà tất phải nói cảm ơn?”

Yến Vô Sư ý tứ sâu xa: “Nói như vậy, giao tình của chúng ta đã đến mức không cần phải nói cảm ơn nữa rồi?”

Thẩm Kiều chỉ cảm thấy lời này có gì đó không đúng, lại không nghĩ ra được nó không đúng ở chỗ nào.

Chỉ thấy Yến Vô Sư đột nhiên vươn tay, kéo hắn, đem hắn đặt ở dưới thân, động tác nhanh chóng, hoàn toàn phù hợp với phong phạm cao thủ!

Không đợi Thẩm Kiều phản ứng lại, liền nghe thấy đối phương nói: “Ngươi cũng biết ta gây thù vô số, nói đến giao tình quá mệnh cũng chỉ có mình ngươi. Trận chiến giữa ta và Hồ Lộc Cổ, khó đoán sinh tử, nếu muốn tìm người để ủy thác, cũng chỉ có thể nghĩ đến mình ngươi thôi.”

Khí tức ấm áp gần trong gang tấc trực tiếp phun lên trên mặt Thẩm Kiều. Cả người hắn hoàn toàn bối rối, không biết trước tiên nên đẩy người ta ra, hay là phản ứng lại với lời Yến Vô Sư nói trước, trong nháy mắt đó, đầu óc thế mà trống rỗng.

“Ủy, Ủy thác cái gì?”


	125. Chapter 125

Nhất thời không để ý, bị vấn đề của người ta hấp dẫn lực chú ý. Hai người cứ duy trì một cái tư thế quỷ dị như vậy. Không có một ai nhắc nhở Thẩm Kiều, hươu con sẽ không, Yến Vô Sư lại càng không.

Cố tình vẻ mặt của Yến tông chủ lại còn rất là đứng đắn nghiêm túc. Khóe miệng của y quanh năm mang theo nét cười, tựa có tựa không, ngông cuồng cười lớn cũng được, đều có thể khiến người khác cảm thấy y là người vô cùng tùy ý. Nhưng hiện giờ, trên mặt y không hề có chút ý cười, vô hình trung liền tạo một cảm giác rất có sức chấn nhiếp, khiến người ta bất tri bất giác cũng rơi vào trong đó, vô cùng chuyên chú nghe lời y nói.

Chỉ nghe Yến Vô Sư nói: “Hoán Nguyệt tông thu nhận đồ đệ, trọng chất không trọng lượng. Cho nên môn hạ dưới trướng ta đến nay chỉ có hai người là Biên Duyên Mai và Ngọc Sinh Yên. Bàn về tư chất võ học, Biên Duyên Mai không tính là đứng đầu, chỉ có thể xếp vào hạng trung. Sự thông minh của hắn nằm ở nơi khác.”

Đối với câu nói này, Thẩm Kiều cũng tỏ vẻ tán đồng. Trên mặt đối nhân xử thế, tính toán mọi điều, Biên Duyên Mai quả thực không hề tầm thường. Những năm này Hoán Nguyệt tông cắm rễ thâm căn cố đế trong triều đình, sau khi bị Vũ Văn Uân dùng sức mạnh lớn nhất đả kích diệt trừ, còn có thể ngay sau khi tân triều thành lập khôi phục sinh cơ với tốc độ chóng mặt, trong đó không thể thiếu công lao của Biên Duyên Mai. Cho dù Yến Vô Sư có phần năng lực kia, cũng chưa chắc đã có cái kiên trì đó.

“Về phần Ngọc Sinh Yên, về mặt võ học hắn cũng có chút thành tựu, chỉ là tuổi còn quá nhỏ. Nếu như ta chết rồi, hai người bọn chúng không khỏi thế đơn lực bạc, đến lúc đó còn cần ngươi tới hỗ trợ giúp đỡ một chút.”

Nếu như ta chết rồi…

Thẩm Kiều hơi run lên.

Nghe thấy câu nói này, trong lòng hắn lại dâng lên một thứ cảm giác vi diệu trước nay chưa từng có.

Lúc trước, ở bên ngoài Vương thành Thổ Cốc Hồn, Yến Vô Sư gặp phải sự vây công của ngũ đại cao thủ, lúc Thẩm Kiều chạy tới, y đã nằm yên trên đất, vô tri vô giác. Lúc đó Thẩm Kiều cũng cho là y đã chết, thế nhưng…

Thế nhưng khi đó Thẩm Kiều dù có cảm thán, cũng chỉ là vì ân oán chấm dứt, tiếc hận cho cao thủ một đời bỏ mình tan biến như vậy, chứ không đễn nỗi giống như hiện giờ, có rất nhiều tư vị khó lòng giải thích cứ thế trào tới.

“Ngươi đây là đang khổi sở vì ta sao?” Yến vô Sư thấy vẻ mặt của hắn, lại xì một tiếng nở nụ cười.

Thẩm Kiều lấy lại bình tĩnh: “Ngươi đã nói kẽ hở ma tâm sửa xong rồi, trận chiến với Hồ Lộc Cổ này, có thể dùng toàn lực ứng phó.”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Không sai, hễ là chuyện thì đều sẽ có ngoại lệ, huống chi đối thủ lại là Hồ Lộc Cổ. Hay là với hiểu biết của ngươi về ta, ngươi hi vọng ta có thể ngông cuồng nói ra một câu tất thắng sao?”

Thẩm Kiều cũng cười: “Nếu Yến tông chủ nói ra lời này, vậy ta một chút cũng không cảm thấy bất ngờ.”

Hắn rốt cục cũng ý thức được tư thế của hai người không thích hợp, không khỏi vươn tay đẩy ra, có ý chống người đứng lên.

Mà Yến Vô Sư lại chẳng hề động đậy, không những không động, còn vững vàng đem hắn áp chế lại. Tư thế của y rất có kỹ xảo, khiến người ta không thể động đậy, rồi lại không đến nỗi khiến Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy bị chèn ép ngộp thở.

Thẩm Kiều cho là y còn đang chờ câu trả lời của mình, thuận tiện nói: “Giao phó của Yến tông chủ ta hiểu được. Ta sẽ tận lực bảo vệ bọn họ. Nếu như Hoán Nguyệt tông có việc, chỉ cần chuyện bọn họ làm không thương thiên hại lý, ta cũng sẽ tận lực che chở.”

Người giang hồ chú trọng lời hứa đáng giá ngàn vàng. Với nhân phẩm của Thẩm Kiều, một câu hứa này so với thiên kim còn đáng giá hơn. Sau này, trừ khi hắn chết, còn không lời hứa này nhất định không đổi thay.

Hắn nghĩ tới “Ủy thác” mà Yến Vô Sư vừa nói, nhất thời có chút không biết nên khóc hay nên cười.

Biên Duyên Mai và Ngọc Sinh Yên, hai người này, có chút nào là “Yếu” với “Cô” chứ? Cho dù đặt vào trong giang hồ, vậy cũng chỉ có tuyệt đại đa số người bị bọn họ khi dễ mà thôi.

Mà sau câu trả lời này, Yến Vô Sư vẫn như trước không hề động đậy.

Y dùng ngữ khí ôn nhu chân thành Thẩm Kiều chưa từng nghe thấy hỏi: “A Kiều, ngươi đối với ta tốt như vậy, bảo ta báo đáp thế nào đây?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Bằng hữu với nhau, hà tất phải hồi báo?”

Yến Vô Sư giống như là không nghe thấy lời hắn, tiếp tục nói: “Người bên ngoài chỉ luôn mơ về kim ngân tài bảo, danh lợi vinh hoa, mà trong mắt ngươi chúng lại chẳng hề đáng giá.”

Thẩm Kiều sửa lời y: “Lời nay không đúng, kỳ thực ta cũng yêu danh lợi vinh hoa.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Hả?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Huyền Đô Sơn không thể di thế độc lập*. Mà ta phải che chở Huyền Đô Sơn, tất nhiên càng không thể di thế độc lập. Trong giang hồ, thực lực là chỗ dựa tốt nhất. Mà Huyền Đô Sơn đồng thời cũng là Đạo Môn, mà là Đạo Môn, lại không thể không có liên quan với triều đình. Lúc trước ngươi giúp ta kết giao quan hệ với Dương Kiên, khiến Huyền Đô Sơn cũng có thể tìm được đất đặt chân tại Trường An, ta thật sự rất cảm kích ngươi.”

_*Di thế độc lập: Chỉ lo cho mình, không quan tâm tới ai_

Yến Vô Sư khẽ mìm cười, người này cái gì cũng đều hiểu.

Thẩm Kiều: “Cho nên danh lợi vinh hoa vẫn có chỗ hữu dụng, chỉ là cần phải giữ vững tỉnh táo, không được để mình rơi vào trong đó thôi.”

Câu nói này người người đều biết, nhưng nói lại dễ hơn làm. Có lẽ Úc Ái, Đàm Nguyên Xuân cũng từng có ý nghĩ như vậy, nhưng bọn họ có ai có thể bảo trì được đến cuối cùng?

Yến Vô Sư ôn nhu nói: “Cho nên ngươi mới là đặc biệt. Những thứ đồ này với ngươi mà nói, chỉ là vật ngoài thân. Ta nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, cũng không nghĩ ra được có thể dùng thứ đồ gì để báo đáp lại ngươi, chỉ có thể dùng chính bản thân để hồi báo. Ngươi nói có được hay không nào?”

Đương nhiên không được! Thẩm Kiều trợn mắt há mồm, thấy y cúi đầu muốn đè xuống, không do dự nữa, trực tiếp vỗ một chưởng về phía ngực y!

Yến Vô Sư vươn tay chụp lấy cổ tay hắn, mà cứ như vậy y liền không thể nào giữ nguyên được trọng tâm cơ thể, không khỏi hơi nghiêng sang một bên. Bàn tay còn lại của Thẩm Kiều đánh về phía bả vai y. Hai người trong nháy mắt đánh qua mấy chiêu, Thẩm Kiều nhân cơ hội lật lại đối phương, trực tiếp đem y đặt ở dưới thân.

Yến Vô Sư ngạc nhiên: “Hóa ra ngươi thích tư thế kiểu này, sao không nói sớm!”

Vẻ mặt đó, nói vô tội bao nhiêu liền có bấy nhiêu vô tội!

Với sự từng trải nhân sinh của Thẩm đạo trưởng, cho dù không biết đối phương đang nói cái gì, cũng không khó để nghe ra ám muội trong đó.

Hiện tại hắn đã hoàn toàn tin tưởng kẽ hở ma tâm của đối phương đã sớm tu bổ hoàn toàn. Bằng không, trận đại chiến đã sắp tới, y còn có lòng thanh thản ở đây đùa cợt người khác!

Thẩm Kiều vươn tay muốn điểm huyệt đạo của y, Yến Vô Sư đương nhiên không để hắn thực hiện được. Tay áo tung bay, đảo mắt liền qua mấy chiêu, chiêu nào chiêu nấy đều mang theo khí thế sắc bén không thấy máu.

Hai người đều là cao thủ võ đạo trên bảng xếp hạng. Dù là Thẩm Kiều kém hơn một chút, nhưng cái chênh lệch này cũng chắc chắn là không quá lớn. Yến Vô Sư đơn giản trực tiếp từ bỏ việc chống cự, tùy ý để đối phương đánh một chưởng tới.

Quả nhiên Thẩm Kiều sững sờ, trái lại không xuống tay được, bị Yến Vô Sư tóm đúng thời cơ xoay người áp chế lại.

Mỹ nhân trong ngực này, tìm khắp thiên hạ cũng khó có được người thứ hai, Nhưng chỗ động nhân của hắn, cũng không phải ở vẻ bề ngoài. Tất cả những ai từng giao du với hắn đều biết, người này có một tấm lòng biển nạp trăm sông, trải qua bao phen mưa gió vùi dập cũng không hề lay chuyển. Mà hắn từ xưa đến nay lại chưa từng đem nỗi thống khổ của chính mình gia tăng trên thân người khác. Trong ngày thường, hắn có thể là bằng hữu ôn hòa dễ thân nhất, thời khắc mấu chốt, hắn lại là người đáng giá tín nhiệm nhất để giao phó sinh tử.

Thẩm Kiều không hề nói sai. Lúc trước ở trong mắt Yến Vô Sư, trừ đồ đệ ra, chỉ còn hai loại người. Một là đối thủ, hai là sâu kiến. Mà hiện giờ, phân lượng của Thẩm Kiều ở trong lòng y, rõ ràng không thuộc về hai loại này. Không những vậy, còn có vẻ nặng hơn một chút, mà chút nặng đó có lẽ ngay cả Biên Duyên Mai cũng không tưởng tượng nổi.

Loại tâm tư này bắt đầu từ khi nào phát sinh biến hóa, đều không còn quan trọng, quan trọng là, trong những lần hai người gặp gỡ, Thẩm Kiều đã chậm rãi dỡ xuống tâm phòng bị với y, cũng chịu dùng thái độ đối xử với bằng hữu để đối xử với y, thậm chí nguyện ý vì y mà cam kết một lời hứa nặng nề như vậy. Nhưng như thế vẫn chưa đủ.

Đối với Yến Vô Sư mà nói, còn thiếu rất nhiều.

Cái y muốn, chính là trên trời dưới đất, chỉ có một đôi mình, không phải bất cứ ai cũng có thể bắt chước theo hay là cướp đi vị trí đó. Từ xưa tới nay y là người bá đạo, đã muốn, phải muốn thứ tốt nhất, không một ai có thể thay thế được.

Mà Yến Vô Sư cũng không hề để lộ ra loại tâm tư này. Đừng nói là bá vương ngạng thượng cung, so với tất cả các thủ đoạn ngày trước của y, chuyện này quả thật có thể nói là dịu dàng thắm thiết. Tất cả những thứ đó đều là vì y hiểu quá rõ Thẩm Kiều.

Người này nhìn thì mềm mại, kỳ thực bên trong lại cứng cỏi không ai sánh bằng. Thủ đoạn hơi quá một chút, đều có khả năng làm cho đối phương phản cảm, đem hắn càng đẩy càng xa. Cứ nhìn Úc Ái mà xem, đó rõ ràng chính là vết xe đổ không thể dẫm vào.

Cho nên thái độ khác thường của Yến Vô Sư, từng chút từng chút lộ ra, không những không hề kịch liệt, mà ngay cả vừa rồi so chiêu cũng chưa từng dùng tới biện pháp điểm huyệt —— Nếu như hạn chế huyệt đạo của đối phương, ngược lại chỉ có thể cưỡng ép đối phương nằm ở thế bị động, nghe theo lời mình, mà như vậy thì còn có ý nghĩa gì?

Đương nhiên là chả có gì vui.

Cho nên Thẩm Kiều thích mềm không thích cứng, bị Yến Vô Sư thuận thế đoạt lại ưu thế, cũng là chuyện hợp tình hợp lý.

“Ngươi cái gì cũng không thích, ta cũng chỉ đành đem bản thân mình đưa lên, chẳng lẽ còn không được sao?” Dựa theo cái tư thế này, Yến Vô Sư vốn nên ở trên cao nhìn xuống, cảm giác ưu việt hơn nhiều. Mà Thẩm Kiều vậy mà lại từ nụ cười mỉm của y nhìn ra một tia ủy khuất cầu toàn, nhất thời cảm thấy vừa bực vừa muốn cười.

“Ngươi còn nhớ không, tình cảnh trong sơn động khi đó?” Y chậm rãi cúi đầu xuống, ngữ khí mềm nhẹ, mà lại rất ôn hòa.

Tình cảnh trong sơn động, Thẩm Kiều chỉ nhớ hai lần. Một lần là Yến Vô Sư giao thủ với Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ, Thẩm Kiều cho là y bị thương, đem người mang tới sơn động cứu chữa, kết quả là suýt chút nữa bị đối phương bóp chết. Một lần khác, thì chính là Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm của mình bị đối phương lấy ra đánh vẩy cá.

Nghĩ đến đây, Thẩm Kiều liền đen mặt.

“Kính xin Yến tông chủ buông tay, ta không quen nói chuyện kiểu này với người khác.”

“Dù sao cũng chẳng phải người ngoài.” Yến Vô Sư cười một tiếng, đem hắn kéo lên, nửa áp lên vách tường. Như vậy Thẩm Kiều liền từ tư thế nằm biến thành tư thế ngồi, nhưng vẫn lại bị y nửa ôm vào trong lồng ngực.

Thẩm Kiều: “…”

Đối phương không hề điểm huyệt đạo của hắn, chủ yếu là nếu như hắn muốn ra tay tránh thoát, nhất định phải so chiêu với Yến Vô Sư. Ra tay nhẹ, đối phương hóa giải rất dễ dàng, ra tay nặng đối phương lập tức từ bỏ chống cự, bày ra tư thế mặc người làm thịt, khiến cho hắn không hạ thủ được. Này hoàn toàn là…

Lợn chết không sợ nước sôi.

Yến Vô Sư: “Ta sắp đi chết rồi, ngươi còn không chịu cố gắng nghe ta nói nốt mấy câu sao?”

Thẩm Kiều thở dài, từ bỏ giãy dụa: “Nói đi.”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Vừa rồi ta có suy nghĩ một chút, nói nhiều hơn nữa, không bằng trực tiếp làm luôn.”

Tâm tư nhất thời của y, Thẩm Kiều hoàn toàn không theo kịp, mờ mịt nói: “A?”

Sau đó tiếng a của hắn liền không ra được đến ngoài, thanh âm mắc míu gián đoạn, tầm mắt bị một bóng hình che đậy, trên môi có thêm ấm nóng mềm mại. Đối phương trực tiếp cạy răng hắn ra, tiến quân thần tốc.

Bên cạnh truyền đến một tiếng kêu ngắn ngủi. Ngọc Sinh Yên đứng ở cửa, hươu con kia ở phía sau lưng ngậm lấy áo bào của hắn. Kết quả là, hắn lùi về muốn đi, lại suýt chút nữa bị hươu con làm ngã.

Thẩm Kiều trực tiếp vỗ một chưởng lên vai Yến Vô Sư, phần eo hơi ưỡn ra, cả người mềm dẻo nhảy lên, không hề bị áp chế nữa.

Mà môi hắn đã có chút sưng tấy, tóc mai có chút hỗn loạn, ngay cả sắc mặt cũng không được tự nhiên, xấu hổ đan xen. Không biết là tức giận nhiều hơn hay là xấu hổ nhiều hơn. Chỉ là bộ dáng này, muốn uy nghiêm cũng không uy nghiêm nổi.

Ngọc Sinh Yên nhìn thấy sư tôn mình nhẹ đưa mắt về phía này, hận không thể trực tiếp đập đầu giả chết trên cột trụ hành lang.

Vốn là với võ công của hắn, cũng không đến nỗi phạm phải loại sai lầm này. Nhưng có trách thì trách hắn đến quá không đúng lúc.

Vừa rồi tản bộ một vòng quang biệt trang, vốn tưởng rằng hai người đã nói chuyện xong, hắn có thể lại đây bái kiến sư tôn. Ai ngờ đúng lúc đuổi tới lại nhìn thấy một màn “Phi lễ chớ coi” này.

Thực sự là… Xui xẻo a!

Ngọc Sinh Yên cười khan một tiếng: “Cái kia, có thể coi như ta chưa từng tới không?”

Hắn cũng không có dũng khí quay ra thỉnh an với sư phụ, quay người chuồn đi nhanh như làn khói, chạy được càng xa càng tốt.

Đại sư huynh, bây giờ ta quay về Trường An đầu quân cho ngươi vẫn còn kịp chứ, a a!

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

Thiên văn này, nhất định có chỗ khác biệt với những bài văn khác của Đại Vương Miêu, bởi vì xem như từ đầu tới cuối, nói sẽ không bao giờ thể hiện rõ ràng câu nói yêu đến yêu đi, cho dù là một câu lòng ta chọn ngươi gì đó cũng đều không có.

Bởi vì, dựa theo phong cách của thiên văn này, bọn họ hẳn là có một loại hiểu ý ngầm. Không cần nhiều lời, dưới tình huống đều có thể biết được ý nhau, chuyện như vậy, nói thẳng ra sẽ không còn hay nữa. Lão Yến cảm thấy A Kiều có thể hiểu được, A Kiều cũng không phải loại người hiểu được thì sẽ nói ra kia. Chạm đến là thôi, nhàn nhạt mờ mờ, như có như không, không biết chúng sinh trăm họ có hiểu được ý ta không?

Ta biết hiện tại có rất nhiều văn đều không chọn loại phương pháp sáng tác này, đều là nhất định phải nói ra rõ rõ ràng ràng, cho nên văn này là độc nhất.


	126. Chapter 126

Cách thời điểm quyết chiến không tới hai ngày.

Gần như tất cả mọi người đều đang chú ý đến trận chiến này.

Khách điếm trong huyện Phủ Ninh đã chật cứng người, nhân sĩ giang hồ đếm không xuể đều chạy đến trấn nhỏ ngày thường chẳng ai biết đến này, giống hệt như tình cảnh trước trận chiến ngày xưa của Thẩm Kiều.

Khác biệt là, năm đó tiếng tăm Thẩm Kiều tuy cao, nhưng cũng không phải xuất phát từ võ công. Trận chiến giữa hắn với Côn Tà sở dĩ được mọi người chú ý, là vì ở một phương diện nào đó, bọn họ đại diện cho ánh hào quang tiếp diễn của Kỳ Phượng Các và Hồ Lộc Cổ. Mọi người đều tìm kiếm từ trên người họ vầng sáng của hai đại cao thủ thiên hạ khi xưa.

Mà trận chiến của Yến Vô Sư và Hồ Lộc Cổ lần này, rất nhiều người đều coi đó là trận giao thủ giữa võ lâm Trung Nguyên và Đột Quyết.

Phật Môn, Đạo Môn, Nho Môn, thậm chí là rất nhiều tiểu phái đại phái thế gia khác, người nghe thấy tin tức này, tám chín phần đều sẽ chạy tới.

Nghe nói một khách điếm trong nơi này, còn bị người của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung bao trọn, ngay cả cung chủ Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ cũng đích thân đến nơi này, chuẩn bị tận mắt chứng kiến trận chiến này.

Pháp Nhất thiền sư của Thiên Nhai tông, Dịch Ích Trần của Thuần Dương Quan núi Thanh Thành, Huyền Đô Tử Phủ, Pháp Kính tông, Lưu Ly Cung, Bích Hà tông, thậm chí là Câu Xá trí giả từ tận Thổ Cốc Hồn xa xôi… Những người này, hoặc là tự mình giá lâm, hoặc là phái đệ tử đến. Hiển nhiên là không muốn bỏ lỡ trận quyết chiến đặc sắc ngàn năm một thuở này.

Đây là sự chú ý kinh người cỡ nào!

So với trận chiến của Thẩm Kiều và Côn Tà năm đó, còn chói mắt hơn ba phần!

Có thể hấp dẫn ánh mắt của toàn bộ thế nhân, thì cũng mang theo ý nghĩa, trận chiến này nguy hiểm cỡ nào.

Thành, thì thiên hạ vô song.

Bại, thì sa vào địa ngục.

Cái này không chỉ là giao thủ võ công, mà còn là giao thủ danh dự cùng tính mạng. Không có ai khờ dại cho rằng, trận chiến của hai người này, chỉ là vui vẻ luận bàn đến mốc là thôi. Phải biết rằng, hơn hai mươi năm trước, trận chiến giữa Kỳ Phượng Các và Hồ Lộc Cổ năm đó, Hồ Lộc Cổ trọng thương, suýt chút nữa bỏ mạng đương trường, lúc này mới không thể không đồng ý hạ xuống cam kết hai mươi năm không vào Trung Nguyên, ra nơi tái ngoại bế quan từ đó. Kỳ Phượng Các tất nhiên cũng không tốt hơn gì mấy —— rất nhiều người đều từng có suy nghĩ, chính bởi vì bị thương quá nặng trong trận chiến đó, mới hạ xuống mầm họa, dẫn đến cái chết sau này của Kỳ chân nhân. Tất nhiên, cái này cũng chỉ là lời đồn đại trên phố phường, chẳng ai chứng thực được.

Nhưng dù như thế nào, đối với rất nhiều người trong giang hồ, võ công bình bình, e rằng cả đời cũng không chạm đến được đỉnh cao võ đạo, có thể xuất hiện ở nơi này, dù không lên được Ứng Hối Phong địa hình hiểm trở, chỉ ở dưới chân núi huyện Phủ Ninh này chờ đợi, cũng đều đã là kỳ ngộ cả đời mới có một lần.

“Nghe nói hiện tại sòng bạc lớn nhất trong huyện Phủ Ninh là Đồng Phúc đã mở bàn đấu, đặt cược tông chủ và Hồ Lộc Cổ ai thắng ai bại.” Nói câu này chính là quản gia của biệt trang. Hắn hiện tại đang một mực cung kính báo cáo tình hình với Yến Vô Sư.

Mấy ngày nay Ngọc Sinh Yên không dám xuất hiện trước mặt Yến Vô Sư, không biết đã chạy đi đâu.

Tuy rằng bọn họ ở tại biệt trang vùng ngoại ô, nhưng cũng không có nghĩa là bế tắc tin tức, vừa vặn ngược lại, mỗi ngày quản gia đều sẽ phái người tới hỏi thăm tin tức mới nhất. Trong huyện lại có môn phái nào tới, đối phương ngủ lại khách điếm nào, người của Lâm Xuyên học cung hôm nay đi nơi nào vân vân, đều rất nhanh đã có thể truyền tới nơi này.

Là một nhân vật trong trận quyết chiến, so với tưởng tượng của bất kỳ người nào Yến Vô Sư đều nhàn nhã bình tĩnh hơn cả.

Y đang cầm vỏ quả hạch đào mà thị nữ mang tới ném về phía hươu con: “A Kiều, lại đây.”

Hươu con đang tựa sát vào Thẩm Kiều làm nũng, cúi đầu uống nước trong chén của hắn, bị y ném vỏ hạch đào vào đầu, cũng không tức giận, vẫn vui vẻ tiếp tục uống nước.

“….” Thẩm Kiều lại có chút nhìn không nổi. Trước tiên không nói người này đặt cho hươu con cái tên giống với hắn, hiển nhiên không có ý tốt, nhưng hươu con người ta đang ngoan ngoãn, cũng không trêu chọc ai, vậy mà y lại vẫn cứ bắt nạt nó.

Lại một cái vỏ hạch đào nữa ném đến, nhưng chưa kịp đánh đầu hươu con, trên đường đi liền bị một mảnh lá cây bắn đi, lướt qua sát rạt tai quản gia, trực tiếp cắm ở trên cây cột phía sau hắn.

Quản gia kinh sợ chảy mồ hôi lạnh ướt sũng cả người.

Thẩm Kiều áy náy nói: “Thật xin lỗi, không làm ngươi sợ chứ?”

Quản gia lắc đầu liên tục, hắn có tài cán gì, để xứng với câu xin lỗi của vị này?

Yến Vô Sư không khỏi nở nụ cười.

Thẩm Kiều thật muốn lườm y một cái, nhưng mà như vậy thì lại thành ra mình cũng quá ẩu tả rồi. Hắn sờ sờ hươu con ngây ngô, lòng nói phải tìm cơ hội đổi cho ngươi cái tên mới thôi.

Yến Vô Sư đột nhiên nói: “Cược nhiều hay ít?”

Quản gia mờ mịt một lát, mới phản ứng, đây là đang hỏi mình sao, vội nói: “Cược một bồi mười.”

Thẩm Kiều chưa từng đánh cược, nhưng hắn cũng biết một bồi mười là có ý gì, không khỏi kinh ngạc: “Cược ai?”

Quản gia: “Cược chủ nhân thắng.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Vậy nếu Hồ Lộc Cổ thắng thì sao?”

Quản gia ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Một bồi hai.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Yến Vô Sư vậy mà lại không tức giận, trái lại cười nói: “Xem ra bọn họ không tin ta sẽ thắng a!”

Hồ Lộc Cổ tái hiện Trung Nguyên, lần đầu ra mắt chính là trận chiến kinh diễm trên núi Thanh Thành. Đầu tiên là đánh bại Dịch Ích Trần, sau đó đả bại Thẩm Kiều. Hai người đứng trong thiên hạ thập đại, đều là cao thủ cấp độ tông sư, đảo mắt một cái liền biến thành bại tướng dưới tay hắn. Phần chiến tích này, đủ để khiến người trong thiên hạ khiếp sợ.

Ngược lại, Yến Vô Sư, tuy có lợi hại thật, nhưng những người bị một tiếng này của Hồ Lộc Cổ dọa sợ, nhất thời chỉ cảm thấy đường đời tăm tối.

Huống chi, Hồ Lộc Cổ lại là người đồng trang lứa với Kỳ Phượng Các. Võ công đạt tới một cảnh giới nào đó, tuổi tác cũng không tạo thành chướng ngại hạn chế được thực lực nữa, trái lại, còn mang tính chất là nhiều kinh nghiệm.

Ngữ khí của Thẩm Kiều thường thường: “Ngươi cứ như vậy, ta cũng không tin tưởng.”

Yến Vô Sư nhíu mày: “Bản tọa như thế nào? Chẳng lẽ đại chiến sắp tới, thì phải mờ mịt thất thố, ăn ngủ không yên? Hay là nước mắt lưng tròng, ôm bắp đùi của ngươi khóc lóc nói A Kiều ta không muốn đi?”

Thẩm Kiều liếc mắt nhìn y, không lên tiếng.

Yến Vô Sư còn an ủi hắn: “Ta không cảm thấy có gì đáng để lo lắng, cho nên ngươi cũng không cần phải lo. Hoán Nguyệt Tông ta đều đã ủy thác cho ngươi, cùng lắm thì đầu lại vỡ thêm một lỗ nữa, dù sao cũng chả phải chưa từng bị qua.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Yến Vô Sư cười tủm tỉm khoanh tay: “Vỡ ra rồi, biết đâu Tạ Lăng của ngươi lại có thể quay về, các ngươi lập tức có thể âu yếm rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Hắn thân trong giang hồ, võ công càng không còn ở mức bình thường nữa càng vì mình từng giao thủ với Hồ Lộc Cổ, mà hiểu rõ được ý vị của trận chiến này là như thế nào. Chính vì hiểu rõ, cho nên những ngày qua hắn vẫn luôn nghĩ biện pháp, cố gắng trợ giúp Yến Vô Sư, làm sao để đối phương càng thêm chắc thắng trong trận chiến này.

Nhưng con đường võ đạo, muốn đi tắt đâu có phải là dễ? Cho dù là Thẩm Kiều đã từng tái gân tạo cốt, cũng là vì dưới tình hình võ công tẫn phế. Tuy rằng không phá thì không xây được, nhưng đang yên đang lành, ai lại muốn “Phá” đi? Yến Vô Sư có thể chữa trị kẽ hở ma tâm, kỳ thực đã là may mắn một đời Nếu như không chiếm được từ trong tay Trần Cung tàn quyển “Chu Dương Sách” kia, thì có lẽ bây giờ tính về tỷ lệ thắng khi giao thủ với Hồ Lộc Cổ, có khi còn thấp hơn nữa ấy chứ.

Thẩm Kiều có tâm sự trong lòng, đầu óc cứ chuyển động không ngừng, nghĩ lại chuyện xưa, mấy ngày nay đều có vẻ hơi trầm mặc ít nói. Lúc này hắn trầm ngâm một lát, giữa lúc đó cũng không quên thay hươu con đỡ lấy hai vỏ hạch đào bay tới: “Ta nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, nhớ lại năm xưa, sau trận chiến với Hồ Lộc Cổ, sư tôn cũng rút ra được vài điều tâm đắc, Thời gian qua đã nhiều năm, lúc đó ta còn quá nhỏ, ký ức không rõ ràng lắm, nghĩ bao lâu mới nhớ lại được một ít. Có lẽ cũng không giúp ích được gì, nhưng ngươi biết được chút nào, dù sao cũng tốt hơn là không hề chuẩn bị.”

Yến Vô Sư ừ một tiếng, chậm rãi đợi đoạn sau.

Thẩm Kiều sửa lại suy nghĩ một chút: “Sư tôn từng nói, Hồ Lộc Cổ là một kỳ tài luyện võ. Hắn gần như đã luyện qua tất cả mọi loại binh khí, cũng có thể nói là tinh thông, nhưng cuối cùng lại lựa chọn không dùng binh khí, chỉ dùng một đôi tay bằng xương bằng thịt. Vậy thì không chỉ vì hắn có nội công tinh tế sâu kỹ, đã không cần tới binh khí để thêm hoa trên gấm, mà càng là vì hắn đem tất cả mọi binh khí sáp nhập vào trong từng chiêu thức. Nhưng cái gì cũng có hai mặt của nó. Thế gian này, ngoại trừ thiên đạo, sẽ không tồn tại bất cứ điều gì là thập toàn thập mỹ. Hồ Lộc Cổ cũng vậy, hắn tất nhiên cũng có nhược điểm của riêng mình. Hơn hai mươi năm trước, sở dĩ hắn thua dưới tay sư tôn, chính là vì sai ở một chiêu, cũng là vì nội lực kém hơn sư tôn một bậc. Nhưng lần này, so về nội lực, rất có thể ngươi không bằng hắn, cho nên phải tìm kiếm sơ hở từ những nơi khác.”

Dứt lời chính hắn cúng ý thức được: “Kỳ thực lời này đối với ngươi mà nói cũng không hẳn có tác dụng gì, chỉ có thể để tham khảo qua mà thôi.”

Hai ngươi so chiêu, sẽ rất nhiều cảm giác huyền diệu khó tả, không thể nào nói ra bằng lời được, chỉ có bản thân người trong đó mới có thể lĩnh hội được. Thẩm Kiều nói thì rất hay, nhưng có lẽ cũng chưa hề hiểu hết. Nhưng hiển nhiên hắn hy vọng đối phương có thể thắng, cho nên mới cố công cố sức vắt óc nghĩ lại mấy thứ này.

Yến Vô Sư dùng ánh mắt trìu mến nhìn hắn: “Rõ ràng ta mới là người phải giao thủ cùng Hồ Lộc Cổ, vậy mà ngươi lại thành người khẩn trương hơn cả, khó cho ngươi rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều dở khóc dở cười: “Trận chiến này không phải là chuyện nhỏ. Ngươi xem huyện Phủ Ninh hiện tại có bao nhiêu người là biết, chỉ có mình ngươi là nhàn nhã! Các đệ tử của ngươi thì không cần phải nói rồi, lẽ nào ngươi không hề để ý, hai ngày nay, ngay cả người bên trong biệt trang cũng đều mang vẻ mặt căng thẳng?”

Yến Vô Sư cười ha ha, đứng thẳng người lên: “Ta biết ngươi lo cho ta nhất, việc gì cứ phải lấy người khác ra để làm lá chắn? Ở trấn này nghỉ ngơi nhiều ngày vô vị như vậy, nào, để ta dẫn ngươi đi chơi.”

Thẩm Kiều khẽ cau mày, thấy y đã đi ra ngoài, không thể làm gì khác hơn là cũng bước theo sau.

Yến Vô Sư dẫn hắn đi vào thị trấn, cũng không phải tới khách điếm nào đó bái phỏng tông sư võ lâm nào cả, mà là ngựa quen đường cũ, tiến vào một gian sòng bạc.

Thẩm Kiều ngẩng đầu nhìn lên.

Sòng bạc Đồng Phúc.

Bên trong rộn rã vô cùng. Vì có không ít người giang hồ đến mà càng thêm náo nhiệt. Rất nhiều người còn nhân dịp chưa khai chiến, tới đây cá cược vài cái để tiêu khiển cho qua ngày. Bàn đặt cược Hồ Lộc Cổ và Yến Vô Sư là nhiều người nhất, gần như là vây kín đến mức nước chảy không lọt. Mà Yến Vô Sư lại chỉ chạy tới tìm tiểu nhị trong sòng bạc, bảo hắn thay mình cược mình thắng, sau đó liền lôi kéo Thẩm Kiều đi tới một phía khác.

“Đây là đánh cược đại tiểu, dễ chơi nhất, ba con xúc xắc, nếu như khi mở ra nhỏ hơn mười thì là tiểu, lớn hơn mười thì là đại.” Y giải thích qua loa với Thẩm Kiều, thấy đối phương vẫn mang vẻ mê man trên mặt, không khỏi nở nụ cười.

Đây là một thế giời hoàn toàn xa lạ với Thẩm Kiều, đâu đâu cũng có tiếng thét to tiếng kêu la vang vọng. Có người là vì thắng tiền mà lớn tiếng hoan hô, cũng có vì thua tiền mà kêu trời trách đất. Một thân đạo bào của Thẩm Kiều rõ ràng chẳng hợp chút nào với nơi này, lại vì vẻ ngoài này mà khiến cho người ta đặc biệt chú ý. Nếu không phải ra vào sòng bạc phần lớn là kẻ không đủ tư cách làm người giang hồ, thì lúc này đã sớm có người nhận ra hắn rồi.

Yến Vô Sư thì không cần phải nói. Đối phương mang một thân khí thế, người ở gần đều cảm giác không thể thở nổi, căn bản không có ai dám lại gần nhìn hắn thêm vài lần.

Ở nơi này, quyết định thắng thua không phải ở võ công, mà là vận may. Không biết bao nhiêu người đều vung tiền như rác để rồi tán gia bại sản ở đây. Năm này qua năm khác, sòng bạc vẫn náo nhiệt như trước, người ra người vào lại chẳng biết đã thay đổi kẻ bao nhiêu rồi.

Thẩm đạo trưởng dù Thái Sơn đổ trước mặt cũng không biến sắc, đứng ở trong này, lại có chút không biết làm sao.

Yến Vô Sư nhưng lại cảm thấy Thẩm Kiều như vậy rất đáng yêu, không uổng công mình dẫn hắn đến đây chơi, vươn tay kéo hắn, vừa cười vừa nói: “Trước kia Kỳ Phượng Các chắc là chưa từng dẫn ngươi đến sòng bạc nhỉ?”

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày, ý trên mặt rõ ràng là: Sư tôn sao lại có thể dẫn ta tới cái chỗ như thế này?

Yến Vô Sư kéo hắn đến trước cái bàn cược, dùng ngữ khí như dỗ tiểu hài tử nói: “Chơi cũng vui mà, ngươi xem đi, cho dù là đánh cược đại tiểu đơn giản như vậy, nhưng những người kia đều nhìn vô cùng chuyên chú, chỉ sợ bỏ lỡ cái nào.”

Thẩm Kiều quét mắt nhìn vẻ mặt mọi người một vòng, quả nhiên, người nào người nấy đều mang theo thần sắc phấn khởi, hai mắt chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm cái bát sứ trong tay nhà cái.

Đợi cái bát sứ kia mở ra, kết quả xuất hiện, vẻ mặt của mọi người đều lập tức theo đó mà thay đổi. Lúc trước căng thẳng, thì giờ chia thành vui mừng hoặc là nản lòng ảo não.

Mà Thẩm kiều lại chẳng thể hiểu được vì sao bọn họ lại kích động như vậy. Hắn như người không thuộc về nơi này, thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, không thể nào lây nhiễm cảm động đó được.

Yến Vô Sư đem thẻ gỗ đã đổi đặt vào trong tay hắn. Một thẻ này đại diện cho mười lạng bạc, đặt trong gia đình bình thường đã đủ để dùng trong hơn nửa năm, ở nơi này cũng thuộc về đánh cược tương đối lớn. Mà Hoán Nguyệt tông giàu nứt đố đổ vách, cho nên y tự nhiên chẳng hề chớp mắt: “Ngươi cũng thử xem.”

“Mau đặt đi nào! Mau đặt đi nào!” Bát sức lắc một trận, lộn ngược úp ở trên bàn, nhà cái hô.

Thẩm Kiều do dự một chút, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng bắn ra, thẻ gỗ vô thanh vô tức rớt lên trên khu vực viết một chữ “Tiểu”.

Chiêu thức ấy cực kỳ đẹp mắt, nhà cái trong khi vô cùng bận rộn vẫn ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, thấy đó là một đạo nhân trẻ tuổi đẹp mắt, sau lưng còn đeo kiếm, lòng nói không phải đến để phá đám đó chứ.

Bát sứ mở ra, là tiểu.

Bàn này là một bồi một, Thẩm Kiều thắng thêm được một thẻ gỗ nữa, cái này có nghĩa là hiện giờ trong tay hắn có hai mươi lượng.

Vòng thứ hai, tiếp tục đặt, lúc này hắn đặt đại.

Kết quả công bố, quả nhiên là đại.

Liên tiếp vài lần, đều bị hắn đặt trúng, ngay cả khách đặt cược bên cạnh cũng đều chú ý tới hắn, lòng thì nghĩ đầu năm nay sao cả đạo sĩ cũng thích đánh bạc vậy, nhưng lại chẳng trở ngại gì cho việc bọn họ dồn dập đặt cược theo Thẩm Kiều.

Nhà cái có chút đứng ngồi không yên, âm thầm báo cáo cho ông chủ. Ông chủ mang người đi ra, thấy đối phương là nhân sĩ giang hồ, nhìn bộ dạng rất không dễ chọc, nhanh chóng dâng lên một phần đại lễ, cung cung kính kính mời bọn họ ra ngoài, cuối cùng còn nói cho bọn họ biết, trong thị trấn còn có một gian sòng bạc tên là Tứ Phương nữa, quy mô cũng rất lớn.

Yến Vô Sư từ lúc ra khỏi cửa liền bắt đầu cười, cười đến mức cúi cả người lên vai Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều: “…. Đừng cười nữa.”

Yến Vô Sư cười sắp chảy cả nước mắt: “Đây là lần đầu tiên ta bị người ta đuổi khỏi sòng bạc, đều là nhờ ngươi ban tặng. Có phải ngươi vận nội lực đi nghe xúc xắc của người ta không đấy?”

Thẩm Kiều: “… Ta cũng không biết khi đặt cược trong phường lại không thể dùng chiêu này.”

Trong lời nói không tự chủ được còn mang theo chút oan ức.

Yến Vô Sư chọc chọc hắn: “Đây là quy củ, cho dù là Kỳ Phượng Các đến đây cũng không được dùng nội lực. Bằng không trên đời này còn gian sòng bạc nào cho dám hắn vào nữa.”

Thẩm Kiều ngược lại khá là thoải mái, còn cười nói: “Dù sao nếu không phải do ngươi lôi kéo ta, ta cũng chẳng vào.”

Hắn nhìn túi tiền nặng trịch trong tay Yến Vô Sư, hiếu kỳ nói: “Ngươi thắng không ít nhỉ? Không dùng nội lực?”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Sòng bạc này danh tiếng cũng khá được, nhà cái không giờ trò, mọi người đều nhờ vận may, cũng coi như là có thêm chút việc vui. Ngươi không cảm thấy dùng nội lực nghe xúc xắc, biết trước kết quả, ngược lại rất vô vị sao?”

Tuy rằng Thẩm Kiều không thích chơi, nhưng cũng có thể hiểu được lời y, nghe vậy gật đầu nói: “Mọi việc vẫn nên để lại chút hồi hộp, cũng coi như có thêm ít lạc thú.”

Yến Vô Sư quăng túi tiền lên xuống chơi đùa, đảo mắt liền ném vào trong cái bát vỡ của khất cái ven đường, chuẩn xác không hề lệch. Tên khất cái không ngờ mình lại có một ngày nhặt được tiền từ trên trời rơi xuống, trực tiếp sợ đến ngây người.

Trái lại, người vứt tiền, ngay cả một cái liếc mắt nhìn hắn cũng không có, phảng phất như thứ vứt bỏ, chỉ là một tảng đá mà thôi.

“Không sai, nhân sinh trên đời đều là đánh cược. Đầu thai là đánh cược, có vài người từ khi sinh ra đã có gia đình tốt đẹp, áo cơm không lo, cũng có vài người sinh ra đã làm khất cái, trời sinh nghèo khó; thú thê xuất giá cũng là đánh cược, phu thê hòa thuận có, gia đình không yên có. Gia đình bình thường trên phố phường cũng được, thế gia xa hoa cũng được, thậm chí ngay cả gia đình đế vương, chỗ nào không phải một hồi đánh cược?”

Thẩm Kiều nhớ lại chính mình, nếu như hắn không được Kỳ Phượng Các nhận làm đồ đệ, cho dù thiên phú cao cỡ nào, chỉ sợ trong loạn thế này, hiện tại đã sớm trở thành cô hồn dã quỷ.

Đối phương dùng chuyện đánh bạc đặt cược làm vì dụ, ngược lại cũng mang hiệu quả như nhau, cũng không thể nói là không đúng.

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Yến Vô Sư, từ trong xương ngươi đã là dân cờ bạc.”

Vì mưu cầu sảng khoái, ngay cả tính mạng cũng có thể đem ra đặt cược. Chỉ sợ trong thiên hạ này không có người nào đánh cuộc đáng sợ điên cuồng hơn y.

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Người hiểu ta chỉ có A Kiều thôi. Nếu đã nắm chắc trận chiến với Hồ Lộc Cổ, ta còn đi làm gì. Chỉ vì thắng bại còn chưa xác định, cho nên mới có thú vị. Thiếu đi chút hồi hộp này, nhân sinh không phải quá mức vô vị sao!”

Khóe miệng Thẩm Kiều không khỏi cũng vương lên một vệt ý cười: “Người tùy ý giống như ngươi trên thế gian này, chỉ sợ khó kiếm.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Nào, thắng tiền rồi, ta mời ngươi ăn cơm.”

Thẩm Kiều nhắc nhở y: “… Tiền ngươi thắng cược được đều đã vất cho khất cái rồi.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Thắng tiền là vì sảng khoái, sảng khoái thì phải ăn cơm, liên quan gì đến tiền đặt cược?”

Nói đơn giản là, ta cao hứng.

Thẩm Kiều không còn gì để nói bị y lôi đi.


	127. Chapter 127

“Ngươi nói xem, sư tôn ta sẽ mang người đi đâu?” Ngọc Sinh Yên hỏi, buồn bực chán nản dựa vào cột trụ hành lang, tay cầm một cây cỏ lau chơi đùa với hươu con. Sư tôn không phải kiểu người thích bảo hộ nhỏ yếu, sao bỗng nhiên lại nuôi một nhóc hươu ở đây.

Quản gia cười nói: “Nếu ngài thấy hiếu kỳ, đi theo sau nhìn một cái là biết liền.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên lắc đầu ngay tắp lự: “Ta không điên mà đi làm ra cái chuyện tìm chết này. Chỉ là ngày mai phải quyết chiến rồi, ta thấy hình như sư tôn chẳng lo lắng chút nào, đúng là hoàng đế không vội, thái giám đã vội chết. Ngươi không phải người trong sư môn nhưng cũng đã theo sư tôn nhiều năm, đối với tâm tư của sư tôn chắc là hiểu rõ hơn ta nhiều?”

Quản gia hạ thấp người nói: “Không dám nhận khích lệ của nhị công tử. Tâm tủ chủ nhân người sâu tựa biển, kẻ làm tiểu nhân như ta sao dám phỏng đoán. Chỉ là chủ nhân làm việc, từ trước đến nay đều là đi một bước nhìn ba bước, lần này ước chiến với Hồ Lộc Cổ, chắc hẳn cũng đã có tính toán. Chủ nhân hồng phúc tề thiên, nhất định có thể bình an vô sự.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên không khỏi nở nụ cười. Quản gia này hoàn toàn sùng bái sư tôn, từ những câu nói này liền có thể nhìn ra được. Ở trong mắt đối phương, sư tôn từ trái sang phải từ trên xuống dưới quả thực không có chỗ nào không tốt.

“Ngươi hãy thành thật nói cho ta biết, bàn cược trên huyện, ngươi có đặt hay không?”

Quản gia đầu tiên là trợn to mắt, sau đó ho nhẹ một tiếng, che miệng hàm hồ nói: “Có đặt một chút.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên truy hỏi: “Một chút là bao nhiêu?”

Lão quản gia bất đắc dĩ: “Khoảng chừng hai mươi lượng thôi.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Ít vậy á? Vừa rồi ngươi còn nói sư tôn nhất định sẽ thắng đấy!”

Quản gia cũng cười: “Vốn chỉ là đánh cược chơi một chút, chẳng lẽ còn phải làm cho cân xứng với thân phận bản thân sao? Nếu ngài thấy tẻ nhạt, không ngại lên trấn nhìn một chút. Nơi đó hiện giờ tụ tập không ít nhân sĩ giang hồ, vừa vặn có thể luận bàn một chút.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Đại chiến sắp tới, ta không muốn đi trêu chọc thị phi.”

Thật ra hắn rất muốn đi theo chân Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều xem náo nhiệt, chỉ là lần trước không có mắt đắc tội sư tôn, hiện giờ không thể làm gì khác hơn là đàng hoàng co đầu rụt cổ ở lại trong biệt trang, cũng lão quản gia câu được câu không đứng nói chuyện phiếm.

Quản gia nhìn dáng vẻ buồn bã ỉu xìu của hắn, liền chủ động nói tiếp đề tài vừa rồi: “Vậy theo ngài thấy, chủ nhân là Thẩm đạo trưởng sẽ đi tới đâu, không bằng cùng tới đánh cược một phen?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Cược cái gì?”

Quản gia cười nói: “ Chén ngọc bình ngọc thời Đại Hán lần trước tiển nhân thu được kia, không phải nhị lang quân rất thích sao, vậy dùng cái này làm vật cược thế nào?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên lên tinh thần, như con cá chép nhảy bật dậy: “Vậy ta lấy bộ cờ lưu ly sư huynh cho làm vật cược đi. Chờ bọn họ trở về, ta cũng chả dám tới hỏi, làm sao biết được kết quả?”

Quản gia: “Cái này thì dễ, Thẩm đạo trưởng dễ nói chuyện, trở về thì hỏi Thẩm đạo trưởng là được rồi.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Đi ra ngoài tất nhiên là phải ăn cơm, cái này không thể tính vào. Sư tôn đặc biệt dẫn Thẩm đạo trưởng ra ngoài, dù thế nào cũng không phải chỉ vì muốn ăn một bữa đâu.”

Quản gia gật đầu: “Vậy tiểu nhiên đoán, có lẽ bọn họ tới thăm bằng hữu. Hiện giờ huyện Phủ Ninh có nhiều cao nhân tụ hợp, ngay cả Nhữ Yên cung chủ cũng tới. Nói không chừng chủ nhân và Thẩm đạo trưởng sẽ muốn đi gặp cố nhân.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên cười ha ha: “Trương thúc, sợ là ngay từ đầu ngươi đã thua ta rồi!”

Quản gia mỉm cười: “Nhị công tử còn chưa đoán đấy, sao biết ta sẽ thua?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Với phong cách làm người của sư tôn ta, làm sao lại chủ động đi bái phỏng người khác. Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ đã từng giao thủ với người từ lâu, chắc chắc sư tôn sẽ không tới tìm hắn nữa. Ngày mai phải quyết chiến cùng Hồ Lộc cổ rồi, lúc này càng phải giữ gìn thực lực mới đúng.”

Quản gia nghi hoặc: “Vậy suy đoán của ngài là?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Nhân sinh tứ hỉ*, chính là ăn uống phiêu đổ**. Ta đoán lúc này bọn họ không ở sòng bạc, cũng là ở thanh lâu.”

* _Nhân sinh tứ hỉ: Bốn niềm vui của cuộc đời._

_**Phiêu đổ: Chơi gái, cá cược._

Quản gia: ….

Hắn chưa bao giờ nghe thấy tứ hỉ của nhân sinh lại là cái tứ hỉ đó.

Quản gia: “Chủ nhân muốn ôm ấp yêu thương mỹ nhân gì mà không có, trong biệt trang này cũng có đầy ca cơ mỹ mạo, sao đến mức phải mang Thẩm đạo trưởng đi đến cái nơi như thế?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Cái này là ngươi không hiểu rồi. Thẩm đạo trưởng là người đầu óc chậm chạp, từ nhỏ đã thanh tâm quả dục, giống như đầu gỗ. Trên đời này, nơi có thể khai mở đầu óc con người nhất, không gì bằng nơi khói hoa. Không cần phải tự thể nghiệm, chỉ cần nhìn, đã có thể bừng tỉnh ngộ ra. Sư tôn đầu tiên phải mang Thẩm đạo trưởng đi trải nghiệm một chút cái gì gọi là nam nữ khác biệt, sau đó so sánh cao thấp, mới có thể lĩnh ngộ được cực lạc nhân gian!”

Quản gia kỳ quái: “So sánh cao thấp cái gì cơ?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên ồ một tiếng: “Chính là so sánh một chút giữa sư tôn với nữ tử…”

Hắn nói đến đây liền im bặt, thầm nghĩ nguy hiểm thật, suýt chút nữa là nói ra lời không nên nói rồi. Tình cảnh lúc trước nhìn thấy, cần phải nhanh chóng quên đi mới được.

Vội vàng mơ hồ bỏ qua: “Nói tóm lại, không phải sòng bạc thì là thanh lâu. Ngươi xem đến lúc bọn họ trở lại, nếu như Thẩm đạo trưởng mặt phiếm hoa đào, khóe mắt hàm tu*, vậy nhất định là đến nơi khói hoa mới có vẻ mặt như thế.”

_*Mặt phiếm hoa đào, khóe mắt hàm tu: Mặt mũi ửng đỏ, trong mắt xấu hổ._

Quản gia: “…. Ngài có vẻ hiểu rất rõ nha.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên thấy vẻ mặt của hắn quai quái: “Ngươi cược hay không, không phải là luyến tiếc bộ bình ngọc, rồi đổi ý đó chứ?”

Quản gia vội vàng nói: “Quân tử nhất ngôn, tứ mã nan truy, nào có đạo lý đổi ý cho được, tất nhiên là phải cược!”

Ngọc Sinh Yên đem cỏ lau ném lên đầu hươu con, đứng dậy cười nói: “Vậy ta chờ thu tiền cược thôi, đến lúc đó ngươi đừng có đau lòng đấy!”

Tâm trạng của hắn cuối cùng cũng coi như thoải mái hơn nhiều, đi mấy bước, quay đầu lại, vẫy vẫy tay với hươu con: “Lại đây, dẫn ngươi đi ăn thịt nướng.”

Lại hỏi quản gia: “Sư tôn đặt tên cho nó rồi chứ?”

Quản gia: “… Hình như là có đặt rồi.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Tên là gì?”

Quản gia: “… A Kiều.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên hơi khựng lại: “Là Kiều nào?”

Quản gia nhịn cười: “Chính là cái mà ngài nghĩ đó.”

Hai người đưa mặt nhìn nhau, mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ, Ngọc Sinh Yên bỗng nhiên nói: “Hiện tại ta không đoán bọn họ đi thanh lâu nữa được không?”

Quản gia cười nói: “Ngài muốn đổi ý sao?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên không thể làm gì khác: “Quên đi quên đi.”

Hắn lại vẫy tay với hươu con: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, ăn thịt nướng không?”

Quản gia: “….”

Hươu con dùng ánh mắt vô tội nhìn lại.

Thẩm Kiều không ăn thịt nướng, cũng không tới thanh lâu. Hiện tại hắn đang ở bên hồ.

Cái hồ này cách biệt trang không xa. Bọn họ đang ngồi trong lương đình, Yến Vô Sư thì lại bảo người đem đem cá tôm câu được ướp thêm rượu vào rồi trình lên, mang thêm một vò rượu ngon lâu năm, dưới cái nhìn của người ngoài quả thật như đang sống những ngày tháng thần tiên.

Yến Vô Sư xưa nay hiểu nên làm cách nào để cuộc sống của mình trôi qua càng thêm thoải mái. Tuy nói ăn gió nằm sương bên ngoài y cũng từng trải qua rồi, nhưng nếu như có thể không ủy khuất chính mình, y nhất định sẽ không ủy khuất.

“Ngươi gọi sẵn nhân thủ từ khi nào vậy?” Thẩm Kiều có chút kỳ quái.

“Chung quanh đây có một dịch quán, trước kia không buôn bán được, ta mua lại, đem người trong biệt trang đẩy sang một ít. Lúc bên này có nhã khách tới thả câu, cũng có thể buôn bán chút đồ ăn, buổi chiều cũng có thể thuận tiện qua đêm tại dịch quán, không cần phải vội vàng chạy về thành.”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Sợ cũng chỉ có mình ngươi làm được như vậy thôi.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Phong cảnh quanh đây vừa có Bán Bộ Phong vừa có Ứng Hối Phong địa thế hiểm trở, sơn thế chót vót, tất nhiên sẽ có văn nhân mặc khách tới chơi, cũng không đến mức hoàn toàn không có người tới thăm hỏi.”

Thẩm Kiều nghe ra được ý ngầm trong lời đối phương. Gian dịch quán này, mục đích chính vẫn là trạm trung chuyển tin tức hoặc là tìm kiếm thông tin. Dù sao nơi này ở ngay bên cạnh đường lớn, có rất nhiều người sẽ chọn nghỉ chân tại dịch quán. Còn việc tìm đầu bếp tay nghề tốt tới làm cơm, còn cả tỳ nữ dâng đồ nhắm rượu, đó đều là chuyên để phục vụ cho Yến tông chủ, kiếm được tiền hay không, cũng không quan trọng.

Những món ăn trước mắt này, cơ bản đều dùng rượu chế thành, hương rượu nồng đậm, xông người đến say.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không phải không uống chút rượu nào, mà khi hắn nhìn chén rượu lâu năm tràn đầy trước mắt, mặt vẫn lộ vẻ khó xử: “Kỳ thực tửu lượng của ta không tốt lắm.”

Rượu này nhìn qua đã biết là loại làm say lòng người.

Yến Vô Sư đem ly rượu trong tay mình đổ đầy, sau đó uống một hơi cạn sạch: “Ta cũng sắp đi chịu chết rồi, mà ngay cả một chén rượu ngươi cũng không chịu uống.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Biết rõ là y cố ý nói như vậy, nhưng Thẩm Kiều vẫn cầm chén rượu lên, chia làm hai lần uống hết. Một luồng hơi nóng hừng hực chảy qua cuống họng, chỉ trong thoáng chốc đã bắt đầu đốt từ dạ dày ra tới toàn thân.

“Đay là Thiêu tửu?” Hắn có chút ngạc nhiên.

Yến Vô Sư lắc đầu: “Không phải, chỉ là bỏ thêm chút thù du hoa tiêu, cho nên vị có nồng hơn một chút. Chỉ là tôm cá có tính hàn, vừa vặn trung hòa.”

Thị nữ tiến lên đem tôm bóc vỏ, thịt mềm lột ra để vào trong đĩa nhỏ trước mặt Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều cho vào trong miệng, tôm cá tươi ngon ngọt ngào cộng với hương rượu nồng đậm, quả thực dư vị vô cùng. Hắn để đũa xuống, thấy thị nữ còn muốn bỏ thêm vào trong đĩa của mình, khoát tay một cái nói: “Ta sợ ăn nhiều sẽ say mất, không ăn nữa.”

Yến Vô Sư lắc đầu một cái: “Ăn xong bữa tiệc này, không biết lần đến Bán Bộ Phong tiếp theo, người ngồi đối diện với ngươi có còn là ta nữa hay không. Ngươi vậy mà ngay cả động đũa cũng ngại nhiều, thật là làm ta thương tâm.”

Thẩm Kiều: “… Ngươi đừng luôn miệng lấy chuyện này ra mà nói. Hồ Lộc Cổ tuy rằng lợi hại, nhưng ngươi cũng chẳng phải người thường, sao có thể dễ chết như vậy!”

Yến Vô Sư vẫy lui thị nữ, tự tay đổ đầy rượu cho hắn, nhàn nhạt nói: “Thế sự vô thường, mặc dù ta luôn ngông cuồng, cũng không dám nói mình nhất định có thể đánh thắng. Trận chiến này, Hồ Lộc Cổ vừa là cần thông qua đánh thắng ta, tỏ rõ với thế nhân hắn từ lâu đã hơn xa Kỳ Phượng Các, càng là vì muốn dương oai cho Đột Quyết. Nếu như hắn có thể giết ta mà không giết, chẳng phải là phụ bạc cái uy danh hiển hách của hắn sao. Nếu như ta có thể giết được Hồ Lộc Cổ nhưng lại không xuống tay, cái này cũng không phải bản tính của ta.”

Thẩm Kiều khe khẽ thở dài, không đành lòng làm trái, rốt cục không cự tuyệt rượu này nữa.

Yến Vô Sư vốn không có ý tốt. Trong ngày thường không có cơ hội ép Thẩm Kiều uống rượu, hiện tại đúng lúc có thể nhân cơ hội thưởng thúc dáng vẻ say rượu của mỹ nhân, cho nên mới cứ nói lời uy hiếp hắn. Một chén tiếp một chén rót tới, ai ngờ Thẩm Kiều nói mình tửu lượng kém không phải là nói đùa. Ba chén vào bụng, hai gò má đã vương lên chút hồng nhợt nhạt, ánh mắt cũng không còn vẻ thanh minh như trong dĩ vãng.

Tình cảnh như vậy, suốt đời chỉ có thể thấy được vài lần. Chỉ sợ lần sau muốn rót rượu cho Thẩm Kiều, cũng không còn dễ dàng như vậy, quay về phải tìm người vẽ lại mới được. Yến Vô Sư thầm nghĩ, một bên đưa tay chạm lên mặt đối phương một cái, quả nhiên rất nóng.

Thẩm Kiều đỡ lấy trán, thật ra không say đến vậy, chỉ là phản ứng có chút chậm chạp mà thôi. Không hiểu tại sao y lại đột nhiên vươn tay chạm lên mặt mình, mê mê man man trừng một lúc lâu, dần dần lộ ra biểu tình khó chịu.

Yến Vô Sư thật sự không biết tửu lượng của hắn lại thấp như vậy, nhìn hắn lảo đà lảo đảo, đành phải đi sang ngồi ở bên cạnh đỡ lấy hắn: “Muốn ói?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái, lấy tay che mặt, nửa ngảy không lên tiếng.

Dù Yến Vô Sư có lợi hại đến đâu, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn cũng không đoán ra được đây là có ý gì. Nhưng cách làm của y rất thẳng thắn, trực tiếp vươn tay tới, kéo bàn tay che mặt của đối phương xuống.

Yến Vô Sư nhạy bén cỡ nào, lập tức cảm thấy trên ngón tay dúng chút ướt át.

Lại nhìn hai mắt Thẩm Kiều, hơi nước mịt mờ, phân không rõ là bị rượu xông mờ, hay là vì khóc.

Yến Vô Sư rốt cục không duy trì nổi ý cười thanh nhàn trêu tức trên mặt nữa, biểu tình hơi động.

Y vốn chỉ muốn thưởng thức cảnh tượng mỹ nhân say rượu mà thôi, không ngờ lại khiến mỹ nhân rơi lệ. Quả thật Thẩm Kiều đã từng khóc mấy lần, nhưng mấy lần đó, cũng đều là trong lòng xúc động, sầu não đến cùng cực.

Tính tình Thẩm Kiều tuy rằng khá nhu hòa, nhưng bên trong lại vô cùng thẳng thắn cương nghị, tuyệt đối không phải kiểu người mềm yếu hơi một chút là gào khóc rơi lệ. Hắn khẽ cau mày, tựa hồ không nghĩ tới Yến Vô Sư lại làm như vậy. Nhưng ướt át trong hốc mắt chung quy cũng chỉ là ướt át, vẫn chưa ngưng tụ thành nước mắt mà rơi xuống.

“A Kiều, ngươi đang khổ sở vì ta, chỉ lo ta đánh trận này với Hồ Lộc Cổ, một đi không trở lại, đúng không?” Yến Vô Sư ôn nhu nói.

Thẩm Kiều thở dài, cũng là vì uống rượu, hắn mới có thể không tự chủ dược mà đem u sầu để lộ ra ngoài. Bằng không cùng lắm chỉ là trầm mặc hơn ngày thường một chút mà thôi.

Hắn đẩy khuỷu tay ra, tựa như muốn tránh khỏi cái ôm của Yến Vô Sư. Nhưng thân thể vì uống rượu mà mềm nhũn, nhất thời mất đi cái nhanh nhẹn của người luyện võ, có chút lực bất tòng tâm, chỉ có thể bỏ qua: “Nhắc tới cũng thật lạ, nếu như đổi thành ta tự mình đi giao chiến với Hồ Lộc Cổ, thì chỉ cảm thấy nhân sinh cuối cùng cũng đến ngày đó, trong lòng hào khí can vân*, cũng không hề có suy nghĩ khác. Nhưng nếu là bằng hữu làm như vậy, ta lại chỉ còn thấy lo lắng.”

* _Hào khí can vân: Khí phách hào hùng, thoải mái._

“Bằng hữu.” Yến Vô Sư thưởng thức cái từ này ngay bên miệng, “Đổi lại thành Lý Thanh Ngư đi quyết chiến cùng Hồ Lộc Cổ, ngươi cũng sẽ lo lắng như vậy sao?”

Thẩm Kiều còn nghiêm túc tự hỏi, lông mày càng lúc càng nhíu chặt, nửa ngày cũng không đưa ra được đáp án.

Còn cần đáp án làm gì nữa? Yến Vô Sư nở nụ cười, tay nhẹ nhàng chạm lên thái dương của Thẩm Kiều: “A Kiều.”

Thẩm Kiều nhay nhay thái dương: “… Ừm?”

Yến Vô Sư: “A Kiều.”

Hắn đem cả không mặt chôn vào trong hõm cổ Thẩm Kiều, đem cái tên này ôn nhu gọi mãi, đảo qua đảo lại trong đáy lòng cả trăm ngàn lần.

Thẩm Kiều không ý thức được y thế của hai người ám muội cỡ nào, chỉ cảm thấy cái cổ bị tóc của y cọ đến có chút ngứa, không nhịn được đẩy đối phương ra, nghiêng nghiêng ngả ngả đứng lên đi về phía hồ, khom lưng múc nước trong hồ hất lên mặt. Nước hồ lạnh lẽo chạm tới, cảm giác thần trí trong nháy mắt trở về rất nhiều.

Yến Vô Sư đi tới dìu hắn: “Trở về thôi.”

Thẩm Kiều gật gật đầu, không nhịn được oán giận: “Sau này không thể uống rượu nữa.”

Yến Vô Sư cười nhạo: “Bản thân ngươi tửu lượng kém, nên luyện nhiều một chút.”

Thẩm Kiều đau đầu: “Lần tới trừ phi là lại có người muốn giao thủ với Hồ Lộc Cổ, bằng không ai cũng không ép được ta uống chén rượu tiễn bước này.”

Yến Vô Sư cười ha hả.

Thẩm Kiều vận công giải rượu, tuy rằng đầu óc vẫn còn hỗn loạn, nhưng cuối cùng cũng coi như có thể tự bước đi.

Thời điểm trở lại biệt trang đã là gần chạng vạng. Ở đầu kia hươu con đang ăn cỏ trong tiền viện. Dòng suy nghĩ của Thẩm Kiều không rõ ràng ổn trọng như dĩ vãng nữa, hành vi cũng có chút ấu trĩ, vậy mà lại chạy tới ôm lấy cổ nhóc hươu, nhỏ giọng nói với nó: “Ta đổi cho ngươi cái tên mới được không nào?”

Ở đầu kia Yến Vô Sư vẫy tay: “A Kiều, lại đây.”

Không đợi Thẩm Kiều phân rõ được đây là đang gọi ai, hươu con đã bỏ lại Thẩm Kiều, vui vẻ chạy tới.

Một ngụm ác khí nghẹn ở trong lòng Thẩm Kiều. Hắn dựa vào cột trụ vò đầu, tâm nói mình vừa này việc gì phải lo lắng cho người nọ, đúng là làm điều thừa mà.

Sau phút giây đó, hắn cũng không nhớ rõ mình đi ngủ lúc nào, cũng không nhớ rõ mình làm cách nào trở lại phòng ngủ, Tất cả giống như đều rơi vào trong mộng, cách một tấm màn che, mơ mơ hồ hồ, như hoa trong gương trăng trong nước.

Đợi đến khi Thẩm Kiều tỉnh dậy từ sau giấc ngủ dài, cảm thấy cảm giác hiện giờ của mình, giống như trực tiếp ngủ qua cả xuân hạ thu đông, thỏa chí vô cùng, thần thanh khí sảng.

Hắn rửa mặt sạch sẽ, hỏi thị nữ tới đưa đồ xem canh giờ nào rồi. Tỳ nữ nói: “Ngài đã ngủ đủ một ngày một đêm, lúc này đã là giờ mão*, trên Bán Bộ Phong, chủ nhân và Hồ Lộc Cổ, chắc hẳn đã bắt đầu đấu rồi.”

* _Giờ mão: 5 đến 7 giờ sáng._

Thẩm Kiều giật nảy mình, không dám tin tưởng mình lại ngủ lâu như vậy. Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, rất có thể là bị Yến Vô Sư chơi rồi, nhân dịp hắn say rượu mê man, liền điểm huyệt ngủ của mình.

Nhưng hắn cũng không kịp nói thêm gì nữa, tóm lấy Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm, thân hình lóe lên, trực tiếp lao về hướng Bán Bộ Phong.


	128. Chapter 128

Bán Bộ Phong vẫn là ngọn Bán Bộ Phong kia.

Trăm ngàn năm qua nó vẫn luôn đứng sừng sững nơi đó, nhân sự hưng phế, triều đại đổi thay, với nó mà nói chẳng hề có chút ảnh hưởng nào.

Vì hôm qua trời mưa, mây đen che lấp mặt trời, trên mặt sông hơi nước bốc lên, hình thành sương mù trên núi, kéo theo đó là Ứng Hối Phong ở phía đối diện cũng đều có sương trắng lượn lờ, giống như tiên cảnh.

Mà người ở trong đó, vô tâm ngắm cảnh, lại càng không hề có cảm giác mình đang đứng trong tiên cảnh.

Sau mấy ngày mưa liên tục, sơn đạo liền trở nên trơn trượt dị thường. Cộng với việc địa thế của Ứng Hối Phong gồ ghề chót vót, người thường lúc đứng ở dưới nhìn lên, đều không khỏi hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, chứ chưa nói đến chuyện bò lên phía trên. Cái này quả thực có thể nói là như đi trên băng mỏng, dù là người luyện võ, thân mang khinh công nội lực, thời điểm bước đi cũng chậm hơn bình thường rất nhiều.

Huống hồ hôm nay trên Ứng Hối Phong thực sự là tình huống rầm rộ chưa từng có.

Ngày thường trên sơn đạo tình cờ mới thấy được một vài tiều phu, thi sĩ, hôm nay lại liên tục có nhân sĩ giang hồ mang đao đeo kiếm lục tục đi lên. Nhưng mà con đường lên núi cũng không hề được người ta dụng công xây dựng, mà là năm này tháng nọ bị người dẫm ra, chỉ có một vài dấu chân người địa phương. Địa thế nơi này chính là dựng đứng như kiếm, thẳng tắp đi lên, không hề có chỗ nào đủ để đặt chân. Người có khinh công trác tuyệt, tất nhiên có thể tiếp tục leo lên trên, nhưng người võ công thường thường, đến đó cũng chỉ có thể dừng lại, ngẩng mặt nhìn lên mà than thở.

Có thể nói, từ chân núi đến đỉnh núi tổng cộng có chín dãy đá rất khó vượt qua. Chín dãy đá này, chính là đá thử vàng với võ công của mọi người. Đến mức mà cuối cùng người có thể leo lên đỉnh chỉ lác đác không có mấy ai, một tay đã có thể đếm được. Cho nên người đứng ở trên đỉnh Ứng Hối Phong xem chiến, chính là đã ít lại càng ít.

Mà có rất nhiều người ngàn dặm xa xôi chạy tới nơi này, chính là vì muốn được xem trận chiến đỉnh cao bao năm khó gặp này, cho dù thật nhiều năm về sau vẫn còn có thứ để mà khoác lác với con cháu. Họ làm sao cam tâm cứ như vậy dừng lại dưới chân núi, cho nên coi như khó hơn nữa cũng phải bò. Rất nhiều người vẫn muốn vượt khó đi lên, để lại trên sơn đạo không biết bao nhiêu là dấu chân tiến tới.

“Huynh trưởng, Ứng Hối Phong này khó đi như vậy, tại sao chúng ta không thử tới Bán Bộ Phong? Không phải Yến Vô Sư và Hồ Lộc Cổ quyết chiến trên đỉnh Bán Bộ Phong sao. Cứ coi như chúng ta lên được đỉnh núi này, chung quy cũng không thể xem rõ như ở trên Bán Bộ Phong mà. Huống hồ hôm nay sương mù lại dày tới vậy!” Người nói chuyện chính là Vương Thiêu của Hội Kê Vương gia. Ngày đó trên đại hội thử kiếm, hắn suýt chút nữa bị Đoạn Văn Ương gây thương tích, sau còn được Cố Hoành Ba cứu giúp.

Người trẻ tuổi đối với nữ tử mỹ mạo từ xưa tới nay đã không có sức đề kháng. Vương tam lang cũng không ngoại lệ. Trong lòng hắn âm thầm quý mến Cố Hoành Ba, có tâm muốn đến gần người, không biết làm sao Cố Hoành Ba lại chẳng hề để ý tới, sau đại hội thử kiếm lập tức theo chân Viên Tử Tiêu đi mất. Vương nhị lang không đành lòng nhìn đệ đệ cả ngày sầu não uất ức, nghe nói hai đại cao thủ thế gian ước chiến trên đỉnh Bán Bộ Phong, liền dẫn đệ đệ tới dây quan chiến.

Đáng tiếc, tuy rằng hai người đều là nhân tài mới hiện trên giang hồ, võ công không hề tầm thường, nhưng đối mặt với chín dãy đá của Ứng Hối Phong này, cũng chỉ đành dừng lại.

Trước mắt không có cầu thang, chỉ có một vách núi đá thẳng tắp. Vách núi cao chừng ba trượng. Nói cách khác, muốn lên tới đỉnh núi, nhất định phải vượt qua được vách núi này. Hơn nữa bởi vì đêm qua trời mưa, đất đá sụp đổ, vách núi bên này lại càng thêm trơn trượt bóng sáng. Ngoại trừ đề khí nhảy lên, còn lại không có cách khác.

Huynh đệ nhà họ Vương nhìn vách đá ngẩn người. Cùng bị chặn ở chỗ này với bọn họ còn có bảy tám người nữa, đều là người chuẩn bị lên núi xem cuộc chiến. Bọn họ cũng đều vượt qua được tám dãy đá phía dưới, lại bị nơi này làm khó.

Vương nhị lang nhìn đệ đệ một cái: “Đệ cho rằng người khác đều ngốc cả sao. Nếu như Bán Bộ Phong dễ đi hơn nơi này, tất cả mọi người đã sớm đi về phía đó rồi, sao còn phải tới nơi này? Nghe nói đỉnh Bán Bộ Phong chỉ cỡ một tấc vuông, đặt chân còn khó. Có thể giao thủ trên đó đều không phải người thường, làm sao còn đủ để chứa người bên ngoài đứng xem chiến?”

Vương tam lang ngây người: “Vậy phải làm thế nào đây, chúng ta từ xa tới đây, chẳng lẽ lại chỉ có thể ở lại chỗ này?”

Hắn dõi mắt nhìn về phía Bán Bộ Phong, rồi ủ rũ phát hiện tầm mắt hoàn toàn bị núi đá ngăn trở, rướn cổ lên cũng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy mây trắng lượn lờ, chứ đừng nói tới thấy người trên núi.

Đối mặt với tình huống như vậy, Vương nhị lang cũng rất bất ngờ, tiếc hận nói: “Hiện giờ đệ đã biết thế nào là nhân ngoại hữu nhân, thiên ngoại hữu thiên chưa. Vừa rồi Lý thiếu hiệp của Thuần Dương Quan và Tô thiếu hiệp, bọn họ đều đã lên rồi.”

Vương tam lang nhớ đến Cố Hoàng Ba, tăng thêm mấy phần âm u: “Hiện tại trên Bán Bộ Phong bên kia chắc là đã bắt đầu đánh rồi, cũng không biết tình hình trận chiến ra sao nữa?”

Không cần hắn nói Vương nhị lang cũng rất muốn biết. Cùng với hai huynh đệ nhà họ, còn hơn mười người cũng đang mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ, có người không cam lòng thất bại, còn muốn thử lại lần nữa, đi tới trước vách núi, trực tiếp đề khí nhảy lên, thân hình đột ngột bay cao, như bạch hạc giương cánh, hồng nhạn bay cao, vô cùng đẹp mắt.

Mười mấy con mắt đồng loạt rơi vào thân thể người kia, đưa mắt nhìn đối phương nhảy vọt đến điểm cao nhất, đạt tới độ cao nửa vách núi. Nhưng lúc này lực rướn đã dùng hết, hắn không thể không đạp chân lên cách núi, với ý định mượn lực tiếp tục lên. Ai người dưới chân trượt một cái, lại chẳng có điểm dựa nào có thể dùng, thân thể lúc này liền chìm xuống, cố gắng rướn lên cũng không thể nào phi lên được, cả người liền rơi xuống.

Người này bị xấu mặt trước mặt mọi người, không khỏi có chút lúng túng: “Học nghệ không tinh, khiến các vị chê cười rồi.”

Nếu những người khác có thể đi lên, cũng không đến nỗi còn ở lại chỗ này, lúc này liền vội vàng an ủi hắn: “Huynh đài khiêm tốn rồi, khinh công của ngươi đã là không tầm thường, chỉ vì đêm qua nơi này có mưa, so với ngày thường càng khó khăn hơn vài phần, bằng không chúng ta cũng đã sớm lên được rồi!”

Mọi người đồng bệnh tương liên, nhất thời nói chuyện thêm vài câu, Vương nhị lang không khỏi hỏi: “Huynh đệ hai người chúng ta mới vừa lên đến đây, không biết lúc trước đã có bao nhiêu người lên được rồi?”

Có người đáp: “Người đi lên được không nhiều, nhưng cũng không ít, mấy vị cao thủ như Nhữ Yên cung chủ, Dịch quan chủ, Đoạn Văn Ương tất nhiên là không cần phải nói, còn có cả vài người trẻ tuổi cũng đã lên được rồi. Ta chỉ nhận ra Lý Thanh Ngư, Tô Tiều và Tạ Tương, những người còn lại khá là lạ mắt.”

Lại có người nói: “Ta lại nhận ra, trong đó có cả Triều Ngọc của Xích Hà kiếm phái.”

Vương nhị lang lấy làm kinh hãi. Hắn từng giao thủ với Triều Ngọc, đối phương cũng chỉ nhỉnh hơn một chút, lại không ngờ Triều Ngọc cũng có thể nhảy qua được nơi này, có thể thấy mình vẫn có chỗ không bằng người.

Lúc này lại có người cố gắng nhảy lên, kết quả không bất ngờ chút nào, thất bại tan tác trở về. Những người còn lại quả thực đều có chút chán nản thất vọng: “Hiện tại đã gần tới giờ Thìn*, một canh giờ đã trôi qua, sợ là đã sớm đấu rồi, chỉ là không biết đã phân thắng bại hay chưa. Theo ta thấy không bằng chúng ta xuống núi chờ tin tức, cũng tốt hơn ở lại cái chỗ không cao không thấp này.”

_*Giờ Thìn: 7 giờ đến 9 giờ sáng_

Miệng thì nói vậy, nhưng mắt thấy chỉ còn lại một bậc cản cuối cùng, ai lại cam tâm bở dở giữa chừng đi chọn đường vòng khác chứ?

Người vừa rồi nỗ lực nhảy lên than thở: “Ai, có trách thì trách ta lúc trước cho rằng khinh công vô dụng, không chịu dụng tâm học tập, hiện giờ bị vây ở cái chỗ này, thực sự là tức muốn chết mà…”

Lời còn chưa nói dứt, hắn đã a một tiếng: “Các ngươi xem kìa, lại có người nữa muốn lên đây, cũng chẳng biết hắn có thể lên tới nơi hay không đây!”

Mọi người vội vàng nhìn lại theo tiếng kêu, liền thấy phía dưới quả nhiên có một bóng người bay vút tới, tốc độc cực nhanh, trong nháy mắt đã đến trước mắt.

Huynh đệ nhà họ Vương nhận ra người tới, không khỏi sợ hãi kêu lên: “Thẩm đạo tôn!”

Thẩm Kiều không biết từ lúc nào mà danh xưng “Thẩm đạo trưởng” của hắn đã biến thành “Thẩm đạo tôn”, nhưng cũng chẳng có lòng đi nghiên cứu tỉ mỉ. Trước mắt, cái hắn quan tâm chỉ có trận chiến trên Bán Bộ Phong đó, cho nên coi như nhận ra huynh đệ Vương thị, hắn cũng chỉ gật đầu hỏi thăm, cũng không có ý định dừng lại hàn huyên nói chuyện.

Ở nơi này có khoảng mười người thì có một nửa là nhận ra Thẩm Kiều, nguyên do đều là vì lần đại hội thử kiếm kia. Một nửa còn lại không nhận ra, chỉ vì lúc đó họ không tới. Chỉ là coi như bọn họ không nhận ra, nghe danh hào “Thẩm đạo tôn” không lẫn đi đâu được kia, cũng phải biết được Thẩm Kiều là ai.

Một nửa số người còn lại kia, ánh mắt nhìn Thẩm Kiều lập tức vì thế mà thay đổi, không hẹn mà cùng hiện lên chút sùng bái kính nể.

Vương tam lang thấy Thẩm Kiều chân không dừng bước, có ý định tiếp tục đi lên, nhanh tay nhanh mắt gọi hắn lại: “Thẩm đạo tôn xin dừng bước!”

Lông mày Thẩm Kiều hơi nhíu, nhưng cuối cùng cũng vẫn dừng lại, quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Vương tam lang chần chờ nói: “Xin hỏi Thẩm đạo tôn có từng gặp lại lệnh sư muội?”

Hoành Ba? Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu một cái: “Từ sau đại hội thử kiếm, ta cũng chưa từng gặp lại muội ấy.”

Vương tam lang nghe vậy khó nén được thất vọng.

Thẩm Kiều: “Các ngươi định đi lên sao?”

Vương tam lang có chút ngượng ngùng: “Phải, nhưng vách núi này quá cao, trên đường đi không có cách nào mượn lực phi lên, cho nên…”

Thẩm Kiều đưa mắt nhìn, nói: “Ta có thể mang các ngươi đi một đoạn.”

Vương tam lang: “A?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đi không?”

Vương nhị lang phản ứng cực nhanh, vội vàng đáp lại: “Đi chứ đi chứ, đa tạ Thẩm đạo tôn! Chỉ là chúng ta có tới hai người, e là sẽ làm phiền ngài đi thêm lần nữa…”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không sao.”

Vương nhị lang còn không hiểu câu “Không sao” của hắn là có ý gì, đã cảm thấy vai bị một cánh tay tóm chặt lấy.

Không chờ hắn kịp phản ứng, mắt đã hoa lên, dưới chân lơ lửng bay vọt lên trời. Vương nhị lang cảm giác mình giống như bao quần áo bị người nhấc lên vậy.

Thẩm Kiều mỗi tay nắm lấy một người, trên đường cũng không cần mượn lực để phi lên, trực tiếp nhảy qua vách núi!

Không chỉ hai huynh đệ Vương thị, mà ngay cả đám người ở dưới cũng đều nhìn ba người trong chốc lát đã biến mất trong tầm mắt mà trợn mắt há mồm, không nói được gì.

Vừa rồi đám người Lý Thanh Ngư chạy tới nơi này, bọn họ cũng tận mắt chứng kiến. Khinh công mấy người kia không thể nói là không tốt, nhưng nếu phải mang theo hai người, thì không chắc đã có thể làm được. Bởi vậy có thể thấy được, khinh công của Thẩm Kiều tốt tới mức nào.

Mọi người mãi cũng chưa thể hồi hồn, trong đó có không ít người tiếc hận trong lòng, hối hận vừa rồi không kịp lôi kéo tình cảm, nhờ Thẩm đạo tôn mang theo cả mình nữa. Một lúc lâu sau mới có một người thở dài nói: “Nhân ngoại hữu nhân, thiên ngoại hữu thiên, Thẩm Kiều đều đã lợi hại đến vậy, đám người Yến Vô Sư Hồ Lộc Cổ còn mạnh đến cảnh giới nào nữa. Ta thấy ta cũng chẳng cần phải tới xem chiến làm gì, vẫn nên trở lại luyện tập thêm vài năm nữa rồi hãy nói đi!”

Dứt lời lắc đầu một cái, buồn bã ủ rũ đi về phía dưới chân núi.

Những người còn lại không hẳn bi quan như hắn, nhưng cũng tương tự bị biểu hiện khinh công vừa rồi của Thẩm Kiều đả kích mạnh mẽ một cái.

Lại nói tới sau khi vượt qua vách núi, mấy mô đá còn lại cũng không quá mức hiểm trở nữa, Thẩm Kiều nói với hai người: “Ta đi trước một bước, các ngươi từ từ lên cũng không muộn.”

Vương nhị lang vội nói: “Đa tạ Thẩm đạo tôn đã giúp đỡ, còn lại để chúng ta tự đi là được rồi, mời ngài!”

Thẩm Kiều khẽ gật đầu, quả nhiên tăng nhanh cước bộ, chỉ trong chốc lát, đã lên đến đỉnh núi.

Trên đỉnh núi lúc này đã có không ít người đứng, Thẩm Kiều nhìn thoáng qua, liền thấy rất nhiều người quen cũ.

Mọi người đang hết sức chuyên chú nhìn hai bóng người trên đỉnh Bán Bộ Phong phía đối diện, vẫn chưa chú ý là Thẩm Kiều đã tới.

Nói riêng tới khoảng cách hai bên, Bán Bộ Phong và Ứng Hối Phong thực chất cách nhau không xa, chỉ vì ở giữa có một lạch sông, mới ngăn cách cả hai ngọn núi ra.

Lúc này mặc dù mây mù nhiễu loạn, nhưng gió núi thổi mạnh, sương mù dày đặc đôi khi cũng bị thổi tan. Người có thể lên được đây, khả năng thị lực tất nhiên cũng ở mức cao cấp, không khó để nhìn rõ được tình hình phía bên đối diện.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không rảnh hành huyên cùng người khác. Hắn vừa tới, lực chú ý liền lập tức bị bên kia hấp dẫn hoàn toàn.

Hai người Yến Vô Sư và Hồ Lộc Cổ, đều không mang binh khí trong tay, nhưng đều thể hiện trong từng chiêu từng thức. Áo bào lay động, tay áo tung bay, khiến người ta không đoán được đó là do gió núi thổi động, hay là do chân khí mạnh mẽ gây nên. Ngay cả mây mù khắp núi kia, đều từ từ tiêu tan trong khi hai người giao thủ, khiến người trên Ứng Hối Phong đều có thể quan chiến dễ dàng hơn.

Lúc Thẩm Kiều tới, hai người đã bắt đầu giao thủ từ lâu, gần được một canh giờ. Dõi mắt nhìn lại, không ai có ý định kết thúc sớm. Trong lúc chưởng tới chưởng đi, núi đá vỡ toang, mây mù tách biệt, uy thế mạnh mẽ, ngay cả bên này cũng có thể nghe thấy rõ ràng.

Là một cao thủ võ đạo, hơn nữa còn là người đã bước lên con đường võ đạo của một cao thủ cấp độ tông sư, Thẩm Kiều liền lập tức phát hiện, hai người kia ra tay, đều không giữ lại chút gì. Cứ tiếp tục đánh như vậy, tuyệt đối không thể nói đây chỉ là luận bàn đến mức là thôi, mà phải là cục diện không chết không ngừng.

Thẩm Kiều có thể nhìn ra, đám người Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ, Dịch Ích Trần ở bên cạnh đương nhiên cũng có thể nhìn ra.

Trên đỉnh Ứng Hối Phong, gió núi thét gào, áo bào phần phật. Đám người cao thủ trẻ tuổi như Tạ Tương, thậm chí phải vận khí để ổn định thân hình. Cây cối bên phía Bán Bộ Phong đối diện ít hơn bên này, gió cũng vì thế mà càng to hơn. Vậy mà hai người Yến Vô Sư và Hồ Lộc Cổ, lại tựa hồ không hề bị ảnh hưởng chút nào.

Gió rít gào quan thân bọn họ, rồi lại bị chân khí của bọn họ dẫn dắt, theo khống chế, hình thành từng luồng từng luồng khí xoáy, dùng hai người làm tâm điểm, từ kiêu ngạo khó thuần biến thành khuất phục nghe lời.

Tạ Tương là người thẳng thắn, cũng không giữ nổi bình tĩnh như đám người Lý Thanh Ngư, thấy thế không khỏi mở miệng hỏi sư phụ mình: “Sư tôn, theo người thấy, cuối cùng phần thắng của ai sẽ lớn hơn chút?”

Hắn chưa nói là ai sẽ thắng, mà chỉ nói phần thắng của ai sẽ lớn hơn. Điều này chứng tỏ hắn cũng cảm thấy cục diện đang ở thế giằng co, nhìn không thấu được, vô cùng nan giải.

Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ có ý muốn kiểm tra kiến thức của đồ đệ, liền hỏi ngược lại: “Con thấy thế nào?”

Tạ Tương cau mày suy tư nửa ngày, nói: “Có lẽ là Hồ Lộc Cổ thôi?”

Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ: “Tại sao?”

Tạ Tương: “Hai người bọn họ đều là cao thủ khó thấy, hiện giờ măc dù chưa phân cao thấp, nhưng nếu so về nội lực thâm hậu, hẳn là Hồ Lộc Cổ cao hơn một bậc.”

Vì có Đoạn Văn Ương ở bên cạnh, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ không định khen người khác để diệt uy mình, cho nên cũng không nói gì thêm. Nhưng trong lòng hắn, chưa chắc đã không phải không cho là như vậy.

Yến Vô Sư quả thật lợi hại cực kỳ, uy thế hiển hách, nhưng dù sao Hồ Lộc Cổ cũng là Hồ Lộc Cổ. Trên núi Thanh Thành, có thể dùng tư thái tới như chẻ tre đả bại hạng người như Dịch Ích Trần, cảnh giới công lực cỡ này, chỉ sợ Yến Vô Sư còn chưa thể đạt tới. Cho nên trận giao chiến này, người ở bên ngoài có lẽ còn cảm thấy hồi hộp, chứ đối với loại cao thủ đẳng cấp như bọn họ mà nói, e là ngay từ ban đầu đã mơ hồ thấy được kết quả.

Tuy rằng không thích Yến Vô Sư, nhưng dù sao cũng đều là người trong võ lâm Trung Nguyên, nếu như y thua, võ lâm Trung Nguyên cũng không hẳn đã còn mặt mũi. Cho nên đám người Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ vẫn hi vọng là trận chiến này có thể thắng.

Dù rằng phần thắng không lớn, nhưng cũng không phải hoàn toàn là không có.

So sánh với suy tính trong lòng mỗi người đứng xem, hai người trên Bán Bộ Phong, lại hoàn toàn là một quang cảnh khác.

Hồ Lộc Cổ dù sao cũng chưa từng giao thủ với Yến Vô Sư, nhưng trước khi giao thủ, đệ tử Đoạn Văn Ương đã sớm rà soát khắp các nơi tin tức liên quan đến Yến Vô Sư. Hồ Lộc Cổ cũng biết, người này tính tình ngồng cuồng, năm đó võ công còn chưa đại thành, đã dám một mình khiêu chiến Thôi Tử Vọng và Kỳ Phượng Các. Hiện tại dám khiêu chiến với mình, cũng không phải là chuyện gì kỳ quái.

Nhưng hắn chú trọng võ đạo, có thể giao thủ cùng với người có thực lực tương đương, tất nhiên là chuyện tốt cầu còn chẳng được.

Đá núi trên đỉnh Bán Bộ Phong mọc lởm chởm, cây lá lan tràn, nếu tính cả đất đặt chân, diện tích chỉ khoảng một tấc vuông, miễn cưỡng có thể chưa được ba người ngồi khoanh chân. Nếu như còn muốn động thủ ở trên đỉnh núi gió thổi thét gào, vậy không thể nghi ngờ chính là chuyện vô cùng thử thách công lực.

Nhưng song phương lại chẳng hề thể hiện chút khó khăn gì, cứ trực tiếp lấy cứng đối cứng. Hồ Lộc Cổ tự mình học thông mấy chục loại binh khí, đem cái uy của binh khí dung nhập vào đôi bàn tay bằng xương bằng thịt, từng chiêu từng thức đều không hẹn mà giống hệt phương pháp sử dụng đao kiếm thương kích. Một lần ra tay chính là thế công nghiêng trời lệch đất, chẳng khác nào nước sông trút xuống, sóng lớn thét gào, tiên thanh đoạt nhân*, ý muốn ép Yến Vô Sư vào chỗ chết.

* _Tiên thanh đoạt nhân: lớn tiếng dọa người, ra oai phủ đầu (không dịch ra mất hay)_

Lúc này gió mạnh từ bốn phương tám hướng lao tới, cộng với việc Hồ Lộc Cổ dùng nội lực dẫn dắt, liền bao quanh bốn phía Yến Vô Sư, từng tấc từng tấc xé nát phòng vệ do chân khí của y xây lên, gầm thét rít gào như muốn đem người xé nát!

Bên trong trời đất phảng phất như chỉ còn lại một người. Nội lực của Yến Vô Sư mạnh mẽ nhưng không thể nào chống lại sức mạnh của đất trời. Nội lực của hắn rồi cũng sẽ có lúc dùng hết, đến lúc đó thế công của Hồ Lộc Cổ sẽ như che ngợp đất trời vọt tới, không bất cứ cơ hội nào để chạy trốn.

Gió lớn trước mắt phối hợp với nội lực, vừa vặn nhốt chặt Yến Vô Sư lại. Y muốn đi tới hoặc lùi sau nửa bước, cũng sẽ phải chịu sự áp chế của chân khí, không có cách nào thực hiện.

Nhưng nếu như có thể dễ dàng khuất phục như vậy, thì đã chẳng phải là Yến Vô Sư.

Gió lớn lạnh lẽo, có lúc đến từ đông bắc, có khi lại đến từ tây nam. Bởi vì bốn phía đỉnh núi đều trống trải, cho nên có nghĩa gió thổi sẽ vĩnh viên không dừng lại. Có được có mất, chân lý nhân gian, Hồ Lộc Cổ muốn mượn uy lực từ gió núi, tất nhiên cũng phải bỏ ra càng nhiều nội lực để phối hợp.

Yến Vô Sư thân ở thế yếu, trên mặt lại không chút gợn sóng, dưới chân không động, hai mắt khép hờ, nội lực quanh người lay động, tự mình hình thành một tấm bình phong, tạm thời chống lại thế công của Hồ Lộc Cổ. Mà đối mặt với Hồ Lộc Cổ, loại lá chắn yếu ớt này căn bản không duy trì được bao lâu, cũng chỉ trong chốc lát mà thôi. Sau chốc lát đó, phòng thủ vỡ nát, cả người y sẽ bị cương khí từ bốn phương tám hướng xung kích, không còn thi thể.

Mà Yến Vô Sư cũng không cần quá nhiều thời gian. Sở dĩ y nhắm mắt lại, là vì muốn lắng nghe thật cẩn thận hướng đi của gió núi.

Thiên địa luôn thay đổi, gió lớn khó đoán bắt, nhưng chiêu thức của con người lại luôn để lại dấu vết. Hồ Lộc Cổ có ý muốn dung hợp với đất trời, chung quy cũng không thể nào làm được chuyện hợp hai làm một, đều sẽ có lúc lộ ra tách biệt.

Chỉ thế là đủ!

Yến Vô Sư đột nhiên mở mắt ra, một chưởng đánh về phía bên trái Hồ Lộc Cổ, ngay sau đó thân hình hắn nhảy lên một cái, lại thêm một chưởng nữa vỗ về phía Hồ Lộc Cổ.

Khốn cục tan vỡ, không những vậy, y còn có thể phản thủ thành công!

Gần một canh giờ giao thủ vừa rồi kia, đủ để Hồ Lộc Cổ hiểu được đối thủ khó xơi cỡ nào. Hắn vốn cũng chưa từng nghĩ chỉ như vậy đã có thể đánh bại Yến Vô Sư, trong lòng đã sớm có chuẩn bị, lập tức vung tay áo lên, người lui về sau, hạ xuống một chiếc lá nhọn của gốc tùng, tựa như không có, đón gió phiêu phiêu.

Nhưng chính lần mượn lực này, hắn lại đột nhiên vút lên cao mấy trượng, thân hình đột nhiên biến mất trong sương mù, khiến người nhìn tựa như thấy quỷ.

Nhưng tất nhiên đó không phải quỷ.

Hồ Lộc Cổ lợi dụng điểm mù trong tầm mắt mọi người để mê hoặc đối thủ, thêm vào đó thân pháp của hắn cực nhanh, phiêu nhiên không còn hình bóng, chỉ trong nhất thời đã lừa gạt ánh mắt người ngoài, hơn nữa, còn đang là ban ngày, không có bóng đêm che đậy. Công lực cỡ này, đủ để khiến bất kỳ người nào phải kinh hãi.

Dù là người đứng xem chiến, cũng không nhịn được mà hơi biến sắc mặt, có người đã bắt đầu yên lặng tính toán trong lòng. Nếu như mình gặp phải tình cảnh như thế, liệu rằng có thể đối phó được không.

Huynh đệ nhà họ Vương tất nhiên là không cần phải nói, đám người như Lý Thanh Ngư, Tạ Tương, tuổi tác còn trẻ, thiên tư thông minh, cũng bởi vậy mà có chút tâm cao khí ngạo. Nhưng bọn họ tự vấn lòng mình, cũng cảm thấy nếu đặt mình trong đó, tám chín phần là không thể nào phá vỡ cục diện được.

Phải mất bao nhiêu năm nữa ta mới có thể đạt tới cảnh giới của Yến Vô Sư hay Hồ Lộc Cổ?

Trong lòng rất nhiều người, vào giờ khắc này, gần như đều không hẹn mà cùng nổi lên câu nghi vấn này.

Yến Vô Sư không nhúc nhích.

Bởi vì y biết có động cũng vô dụng, tốc độc của đối phương nếu đã nhanh đến mức có để lừa gạt ánh mắt người nhìn, vậy thì nếu y đuổi theo đối phương, cũng chỉ là uổng công vô ích.

Yến Vô Sư hiểu rất rõ, đợi đến khi đối phương hoàn toàn dừng lại, vậy đó chính là thời điểm Hồ Lộc Cổ toàn lực tấn công!

Cho nên y lựa chọn lấy tĩnh chế động, giấu tay dưới ống áo, từ lâu điều động nội lực toàn thân, dự trữ chân khí.

Công lực cả đời, tập trung ở một chưởng này.

Hồ Lộc Cổ có ý đồ tiên phát chế nhân*, lại phát hiện một chuyện làm hắn âm thầm hoảng sợ: Yến Vô Sư không hề có sơ hở!

* _Tiên phát chế nhân: Ra tay trước thì thắng_

Võ công của một người dù cao đến đâu, cho dù đã đạt đến cảnh giới hoàn hảo, cũng không thể không có kẽ hở.

Thiên địa vạn vật, cây cỏ sinh linh, thậm chí là người, đều có kẽ hở.

Yến Vô Sư tất nhiên cũng không ngoại lệ.

Nhưng Hồ Lộc Cổ hiểu rõ, đối phương không có sơ hở, đó là vì mình không thể nhìn ra sơ hở của hắn, chứ không phải thật sự mười phân vẹn mười, tồn tại cùng thiên đạo.

Hắn đột nhiên phát hiện, tâm tính người này quá mức kiên định, làm việc quỷ quyệt, so với Kỳ Phượng Các năm đó còn phải hơn một chút.

Nếu có thời gian, không hẳn không thể đạt tới cảnh giới viên mãn hoàn toàn, thậm chí đột phá đỉnh cao cực hạn của võ đạo, thoát xác phi thăng.

Loại phi thăng này khác hoàn toàn với việc hồn tiêu bỏ mình, mà là tìm hiểu thiên đạo, nhìn rõ sự ảo diệu cực hạn của vũ trụ hồng hoang.

Hồ Lộc Cổ tu luyện võ công mấy chục năm, ở giữa từng bại vào tay Kỳ Phượng Các, cam nguyện ngủ đông nơi tái ngoại suốt hai mươi năm. Hắn xưa nay không thiếu kiên trì cùng nhẫn lại, nhưng với Yến Vô Sư trước mắt này, hắn lại không tự chủ được, từ sâu trong tâm dâng lên một tia đố kị.

Đúng vậy, đố kị.

Tuổi tác đối phương nhỏ hơn mình, thiên tư cũng chưa chắc đã mạnh bằng mình, lại có cơ hội đột phá võ đạo thượng đỉnh, chỉ riêng phần cơ duyên này, cũng là điều không ai có thể cưỡng cầu được.

Là người đều sẽ có lòng đố kị. Hồ Lộc Cổ không phải thần tiên, hắn tất nhiên cũng có, nhưng một tia đố kỵ này nhỏ bé đến mức khó có thể nhìn thấy, rất nhanh đã bị hắn vứt ra sau đầu.

Hắn quyết định xuất chưởng.

Năm ngón tay Hồ Lộc Cổ thon dài nhưng không hề trắng trẻo. Ở Đột Quyết, lại là người luyện võ, bàn tay của hắn luôn có vài vết chai mỏng, cũng có chút ố vàng.

Mà một đôi tay như vây, lại ẩn chứa khí thế của lôi đình vạn quân, mang theo sức mạng khổng lồ có thể làm người sợ hãi!

Ống tay áo vì chân khí quanh thân mà bay cao, năm ngón tay hắn khép lại, giống như sóng biếc nhu hòa, lại thoáng chốc hóa thành lưỡi băng sắc bén, mạnh mẽ bổ xuống đầu Yến Vô Sư!

Gần như là cùng một lúc, Yến Vô Sư nhảy lên, ở giữa không trung xoay người lại, chính diện đối đầu với chưởng phong của Hồ Lộc Cổ.

Cường giả gặp gỡ, nhất định phải có một người trở thành kẻ yếu!

Hồ Lộc Cổ thừa nhận Yến Vô Sư rất mạnh, hắn cũng thừa nhận, lúc bản thân mình vào cái tuổi này của Yến Vô Sư, không chắc đã có thể đạt tới cảnh giới như vậy, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là hắn sẽ chắp tay đem thắng lợi nhường lại cho đối phương.

Bọn họ đều hiểu rõ, trận giao thủ giữa hai người, cho dù không phải hôm nay, không sớm thì trễ, rồi cũng sẽ tới.

Bởi vì không còn Kỳ Phượng Các, thế gian này chỉ còn lại một Yến Vô Sư, có thể sánh ngang cùng Hồ Lộc Cổ.

Sự tồn tại của bọn họ chính là địch thủ, cuộc chiến hôm nay, không chết không dừng.

Chưởng phong gặp gỡ, chân khí lập tức tản ra, thoáng chốc đất nứt đá bay, ầm ầm vang vọng. Mây mù đầy trời chạy trốn như sợ không kịp, dồn dập hóa thành từng sợi mỏng, bồng bềnh bay lên. Quanh thân hai người, bời vì chân khí ngưng tụ mà tạo thành tấm chắn, đá vụn bụi bay đều không thể đi vào.

Tất cả mọi người nín thở ngưng thần nhìn tình cảnh này.

Cũng chỉ trong nháy mắt!

Chân khí cường đại chạm mặt giữa không trung, Hồ Lộc Cổ phiêu lãng hạ xuống đất, Yến Vô Sư thì lại thoáng lùi về sau, rồi mới nhẹ nhàng chạm đất.

Vương tam lang chỉ cảm thấy miệng khô lưỡi nóng, nửa câu cũng không nói ra được. Hắn không nhịn được kéo ống tay áo huynh trưởng một cái, từ trong cổ họng phun ra vài chữ: “Đây… Là Hồ Lộc Cổ thắng rồi?”

Vương nhị lang không trả lời hắn, tầm mắt của hắn vẫn như cũ đặt trên Bán Bộ phong, thậm chí không di động mảy may.

Lại nhìn những người khác, cũng gần như đều là vậy.

Hồ Lộc Cổ và Yến Vô Sư, cách nhau cũng chỉ trong gang tấc, nhìn nhau đúng đó, ánh mắt đối nhau, giống như chỉ là một đôi bằng hữu tốt lâu ngày gặp lại, chứ chẳng hề giống đối thủ đang quyết chiến sinh tử.

Chẳng lẽ còn chưa kết thúc?

Cái ý niệm này vừa mới nhô ra từ trong đầu hắn, Hồ Lộc Cổ liền động!

Hắn dùng tốc độ mà Vương tam lang không thể nào tưởng tượng được lướt về phía Yến Vô Sư, nhưng người kia tựa hồ cũng dự liệu được hành động của đối phương. Song phương gần như cùng một lúc lướt về phía đối phương, trong nháy mắt giao thủ hơn mười mấy chiêu. Hồ Lộc Cổ đem tinh túy đao pháp của mấy chục năm qua dung nhập vào trong chưởng pháp. Chưởng phong ác liệt lại như đao sắc, cuồn cuộn sôi trào, mãnh liệt cắn nuốt, không hề giữ lại trút xuống trên người Yến Vô Sư.

Yến Vô Sư chợt nở nụ cười.

Y từ trong thế tới ngập trời không lộ dấu vết tìm kiếm sơ hở ẩn giấu từ sâu trong chưởng pháp của Hồ Lộc Cổ.

Có lẽ Kỳ Phượng Các của hai mươi năm trước đã lưu lại bóng đen trong tâm hắn, hoặc cũng có lẽ là lần này hắn phát hiện ra cao thủ Trung nguyên xuất hiện không ngừng mà sốt ruột, hoặc là có lẽ không thể chờ đợi được nữa, muốn tốc chiến tốc thắng với Yến Vô Sư.

Dù như thế nào, đây đều là chuyện vui đối với Yến Vô Sư.

Y nhớ lúc trước Thẩm Kiều từng nói, Hồ Lộc Cổ tinh thông nhiều loại binh khí, cũng đem tất cả kiếm pháp đao pháp dung nhập vào trong chưởng pháp, khiến cho chưởng pháp hướng tới độ hoàn mỹ. Nhưng hướng tới hoàn mỹ, không có nghĩa là thập toàn thập mỹ.

Mọi việc luôn sẽ có kẽ hở.

Y đột nhiên điểm một ngón tay!

Chưởng phong của đối phương hóa thành hàng vạn huyễn ảnh, hắn lại chỉ điểm một ngón tay!

Một lần điểm này, trực tiếp điểm về phía đối phương.

Sắc mặt Hồ Lộc Cổ khẽ biến, hắn biết Yến Vô Sư đã phát hiện kẽ hở của mình.

Nói thì chậm, xảy ra thì nhanh, chưởng phong của Hồ Lộc Cổ đã rơi vào trên người Yến Vô Sư, mà nhát điểm kia của Yến Vô Sư, cũng tương tự ngưng tụ mấy chục năm công lực, thế như chẻ tre, trực tiếp điểm ở trên ngực đối phương.

Ầm một tiếng nổ vang, cả người Hồ Lộc Cổ trực tiếp bay về phía sau. Hắn nhanh chóng nắm lấy dây leo mọc cheo leo trên cách núi, mượn lực kéo lại, nặng nề va lên cự thạch, phun ra một ngụm máu lớn. Sắc mặt đầu tiên tím bầm sau đó trắng bệch, gần như trong suốt.

Ngược lại Yến Vô Sư lại vẫn đứng nguyên nơi đó, chưa hề lay động, chỉ có ngón tay vừa ra đòn kia nhẹ nhàng buông xuống, khe khẽ run lên.

“Ngươi… Thắng rồi.” Hồ Lộc Cổ gần như nói ra một chữ là phun một ngụm máu.

Mà mỗi lần phun ra một ngụm máu, sắc mặt của hắn liền khó coi hơn một phần.

Yến Vô Sư vẫn như trước không nhúc nhích.

Ánh mắt của Hồ Lộc Cổ đã rời khỏi người hắn, rơi lên mây trắng lững lờ và khoảng không trong vắt xanh ngời trên đỉnh đầu,

Tiếc nuối cả đời của hắn, không phải là trợ giúp Đột Quyết làm chủ Trung Nguyên, cũng không phải là trước kia bại vào tay Kỳ Phượng Các, Yến Vô Sư, mà là không có cách nào tiến thêm một bước trên con đường võ đạo.

Người chết rồi, nếu như có luân hồi chuyển thế, không biết kiếp sau có thể còn cơ hội truy tìm đỉnh cao võ đạo nữa không?

Hắn chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại.

“Hồ Lộc Cổ… Chết rồi?” Vương tam lang lúng ta lúng túng nói, nhìn tới Yến Vô Sư, ánh mắt gần như ngưng lại.

“Chắc là vậy đi, Yến tông chủ…” Ngữ khí của Vương nhị lang có chút chần chờ, bởi vì hắn không thể nào nhìn ra được Yến Vô Sư rốt cục thế nào rồi.

Không có ai đưa ra ý kiến xuống núi rời đi. Bọn họ gần như vẫn còn chưa phục hồi được tinh thần từ trong trận chiến vừa rồi. Đám người Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ và Dịch Ích Trần, càng đứng lặng thật lâu, giống như đang tham ngộ huyền cơ không thể nói.

Ngọc Sinh Yên lại rất lo lắng, hắn cảm thấy sư tôn của mình nhất định cũng bị thương, chỉ là khoảng cách quá xa, thân thủ của hắn khó có thể bay tới. Nếu như chờ đến lúc hạ sơn rồi lại lần nữa leo lên Bán Bộ Phong, vậy thì không biết lỡ mất bao nhiêu thời gian nữa.

Nhưng tình thế đã không kịp để hắn suy nghĩ nhiều, hắn quay đầu định chạy xuống núi, vai lại bị một bàn tay đè lại.

Ngọc Sinh Yên quay đầu nhìn lại, là Thẩm Kiều.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng?”

“Ta đi.” Thẩm Kiều chỉ nói hai chữ.

Mà một khắc sau, Ngọc Sinh Yên đột nhiên mở to hai mắt, vẻ mặt không dám tin tưởng.

Bởi vì Thẩm Kiều làm ra một hành động mà không có một ai tưởng tượng nổi!

Hắn bẻ cành cây bên cạnh xuống, sau dó quăng ra giữa không trung. Cành cây được rót nội lực, bay đi thật xa. Thẩm Kiều điểm chân bay tới, lao thẳng về phía cành cây bắn ra, thân hình phiêu dật, tựa như thần tiên trong loài người.

Thẩm Kiều muốn nhảy từ nơi này tới Bán Bộ Phong? !

Chuyên này… Làm sao có thể? !

Vương tam lang trợn mắt há mồm.

Tất nhiên khoảng cách giữa hai ngọn núi không tính là quá xa, nhưng cho dù khinh công trác tuyệt cỡ nào, muốn vượt qua khoảng cách này, vẫn là có chút miễn cưỡng. Huống hồ ở giữa lại không có chỗ để mượn lực, nếu như bất cẩn rơi xuống, phía dưới chính là vách đá vạn trượng, sông lớn thét gào!

Hắn đột nhiên hiểu được Thẩm Kiều ném đoạn cây kia ra để làm gì.

Khinh công của đối phương vô địch thiên hạ, trong chốn giang hồ khó thấy địch thủ, nhưng cũng chưa từng có bất cứ ai đi thử nghiệm chuyện nhảy từ Ứng Hối Phong đến Bán Bộ phong. Ở giữa cách nhau cả một lạch trời, thật sự là lấy mạng để mạo hiểm. Mà Thẩm Kiều phi đến giữa không trung, tựa hồ khí lực đã hết, thân hình hơi chìm xuống. Tim Vương tam lang không khỏi mạnh mẽ bị nhói một cái.

Mà Thẩm Kiều cũng chưa bởi vậy mà trượt chân rơi xuống. Hắn tựa hồ đã nắm chắc khoảng cách phương vị, lần chìm xuống này, dưới chân vừa vặn đạp lên nhánh cây kia, lập tức mượn lực đề khí, lần thứ hai đẩy người bay lên, phi về phía đối diện.

Mà nhánh cây bị hắn giẫm một nhát kia, chợt mất đi lực tiến về phía trước, nhanh chóng rơi xuống dưới.

Tất cả mọi người ngơ ngác nhìn thân ảnh dần xa của Thẩm Kiều, ngay cả đám người Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ cũng lộ vẻ mặt kinh sợ, chuyện ngoài dự liệu.

Ánh mắt của Vương tam lang đã từ kính nể tăng lên thành sùng bái.

Thẩm Kiều không rảnh quan tâm tới cảm giác của người bên ngoài. Hiện giờ lực chú ý của hắn đều đặt cả trên người Yến Vô Sư.

Hồ Lộc Cổ là cao thủ cỡ nào, nếu hắn cũng đã chết, lẽ nào Yến Vô Sư lại lông tóc vô thương?

Với nhãn lực của huynh đệ Vương thị, e là không thể nào nhận biết, nhưng Thẩm Kiều chỉ liếc mắt đã nhìn ra, Yến Vô Sư không những không hề bị thương chút nào, mà hơn cả thế, tình hình tuyệt đối không tốt hơn chỗ nào so với Hồ Lộc Cổ!

Nhưng hắn không ngờ rằng, chính mình vừa đặt chân lên Bán Bộ phong, đã lập tức phải đỡ lấy thân hình đối phương ngã xuống.

“Yến Vô Sư!” Sắc mặt Thẩm Kiều đại biến, bởi vì da thịt chạm hắn, chính hắn cũng cảm nhận được, đã là một mảnh lạnh lẽo!

Yến Vô Sư nhắm nghiền hai mắt, sắc mặt yên bình, khóe miệng lại có một tia đỏ sậm tràn ra, chậm rãi chảy về phía cằm.

Thẩm Kiều không nói hai lời lập tức lấy bình sứ ra, đổ thuốc viên trong đó xuống, cẩn thận giúp đối phương ăn vào, lại đặt tay lên uyển mạch* của y, cẩn thận dò xét, cho dù đã có chuẩn bị, vẫn thấy tâm thần chấn động, gan mật nứt vỡ!

_*Uyển mạch: Mạch đập chỗ cổ tay_

Nguyên khí suy kiệt, không còn dương khí, vạn tượng khô cằn, không còn sinh cơ.

Không còn sinh cơ….

Trong nháy mắt đó, sắc mặt Thẩm Kiều gần như giống với Hồ Lộc Cổ ở ngay bên cạnh.

Hai tay hắn khẽ run, cưỡng ép chế trụ tâm tình đã cực kỳ khuấy động của mình, lấy bình thuốc trị thương từ trong lồng ngực ra, đổ hết ra, hận không thể lập tức đem toàn bộ đút vào.

Ngay khi biết lần ước chiến này, Thẩm Kiều đã đem thuốc phối chế tốt, còn đặc biệt tìm kiếm trong sách vở truyền lưu lâu đời của Huyền Đô Sơn phương thuốc chuyên trị trọng thương, chính là vì để ngừa vạn nhất. Nhưng hắn từ trước tới nay đều chưa từng hy vọng những viên thuốc này có thể phát huy tác dụng.

Tốt quá hóa dở, Thẩm Kiều lý trí tự nói với mình, miễn cưỡng hít sâu một hơi, lấy ra ba viên, đút cho đối phương ăn.

Đợi một hồi lâu, sắc mặt của Yến Vô Sư cũng không chuyển biết tốt lên chút nào.

Trong lòng Thẩm Kiều một mảnh lạnh lẽo.

Hắn vẫn đỡ lấy cổ đối phương, nhưng thân thể đã dần dần chết lặng, ngay cả quỳ gối trên đất, đá vụn xuyên qua xiêm y đâm vào đầu gối cũng không hề cảm thấy đau đớn.

Thẩm Kiều nắm chặt lấy cổ tay Yến Vô Sư, lực đạo lớn đến mức gần như muốn bóp nát cổ tay đối phương.

Gió lạnh từ bốn phía thét gào, quanh quẩn bên tai, người trên Ứng Hối Phong tựa hồ còn chưa tan đi, nhưng tất cả những thứ này, đều không thể gây chú ý cho Thẩm Kiều được nữa.

Hắn nhắm chặt hai mắt, thậm chí còn hi vọng tất cả trước mắt chẳng qua chỉ là một giấc mơ.

Nhưng thời điểm mở mắt ra lần nữa, cái người cười nhạo thế gian, xưa nay ngông cuồng tự đại kia, vẫn như cũ ngã vào ngực mình, hai mắt nhắm nghiền, sinh cơ đoạn tuyệt.

Hắn trước nay đều không biết, thương tâm thống khổ đến cực hạn, tâm đau thành một đoàn, hóa ra cảm giác lại là như vậy.

“Yến Vô Sư,” Thanh âm Thẩm Kiều khàn khàn, ghé vào bên tai y nói: “Nếu như ngươi tỉnh lại…”

“Nếu như ngươi tỉnh lại, bảo ta làm gì cũng được, cho dù có lại nói cho ta biết, tất cả những chuyện này chỉ là một màn âm ưu do ngươi bày ra…”

Thẩm Kiều rốt cục cũng không nói được nữa, hắn đột nhiên phát hiện, đối phương ở trong lòng mình, không ngờ lại có sức nặng lớn đến vậy.

Loại sức nặng này thậm chí còn vượt quá ngàn cân, nặng đến mức khiến cho hắn căn bản không cách nào chịu đựng.

Hắn run rẩy, cúi đầu, chậm rãi đặt môi chạm lên trán đối phương, sau đó nhẹ ngàng vuốt ve, đem mặt chôn vào hõm cổ đối phương.

Vải vóc nơi cổ áo chậm rãi bị ướt át nhuộm lên, Yến Vô Sư đột nhiên hơi nhúc nhích một cái.

Thẩm Kiều: “…….”

Hắn gần như hoài nghi đó chỉ là ảo giác, ngay cả dũng khí ngẩng đầu cũng không có.

Mà một khắc sau, thanh âm yếu ớt của đối phương liền truyền vào trong tai hắn: “Ngươi vừa mới nói, bảo ngươi làm gì cũng được?”

Thẩm Kiều: “…….”

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ **

Ồ hi hi hi, kết cục của chính văn có phải rất thú vị không?

Được rồi chính văn kết thúc, tiếp theo chính là phiên ngoại, kính xin nhân dân châm chước cho.

Cảm tạ mọi người đã theo Thẩm Kiều cùng nhau đi tới, trải qua nhân thế xót xa, xem đủ cảm tình ấm lạnh, trăm chuyển ngàn hồi, không thay đổi bản tâm ban đầu.

Cũng cảm tạ mọi người theo lão Yến cùng nhau đi tới, cười nhạo thế gian, đùa bỡn nhân tình, tuy rằng bản tính lương bạc, xem thường toàn bộ thiện lương, cuối cùng lại nguyện ý vì một người Thẩm Kiều mà nhượng bộ.

Ta viết cố sự này, ước nguyện ban đầu là muốn viết hai người tam quan hoàn toàn khác nhau sẽ va chạm như thế nào, viết một người tốt như Thẩm Kiều, làm sao có thể sinh tồn trên thế gian hiểm ác. Thật vui là, cố sự trước sau vẹn toàn, nhân vật cũng trước sau vẹn toàn.

Được rồi, chúng ta tới phiên ngoại nào, moa moa cái! (~￣▽￣)~

**_Hoàn chính văn_**


	129. Chapter 129

# Phiên ngoại 1

_Editor: Thiếu Quân_

_Beta: Kusami_

Một khắc kia, khi thấy Hồ Lộc Cổ ngã xuống, Ngọc Sinh Yên ban đầu là mừng như điên, sau đó là hoảng sợ.

Bởi vì hắn biết, Hồ Lộc Cổ nào có phải người thường, hắn mang võ công cái thế, có thể xưng tụng là thiên hạ đệ nhất. Sư tôn có lợi hại cỡ nào, nếu có thể đánh ngã được Hồ Lộc Cổ, vậy chính bản thân người cũng sẽ không thể không bị chút tổn thương.

Cái ý niệm này vừa nhô ra, hắn liền vội vàng muốn chạy tới xem sư tôn thế nào. Nhưng khoảng cách nơi đó với Ứng Hối Phong này, cho dù hắn có làm thế nào cũng không vượt qua nổi.

Đương lúc Ngọc Sinh Yên đang chuẩn bị xuống núi thì một đạo thân ảnh lại nhanh hơn hắn.

Là Thẩm Kiều.

Ngọc Sinh Yên há to mồm nhìn Thẩm Kiều trực tiếp từ nơi này bay lên, lướt về phía ngọn núi đối diện, ngự gió mà đi, tựa như thần tiên.

Tiếng gọi như muốn dâng lên khỏi cổ họng lại bị cứng rắn bóp chết ở trong cồ họng, hắn giống như tất cả mọi người ở đây, chỉ có thể trố mắt ngẹn lời nhìn theo bóng dáng Thẩm Kiều lướt về phía ngọn núi đối diện Ứng Hối Phong.

Quả thực đúng thế, đúng là dùng một chữ lướt.

Trên đỉnh núi, gió lạnh thấu xương, chỉ đứng yên bất động, áo bào bọn họ đã bị thổi bay phất phới. Nếu như không có một thân võ công, đổi lại là người bình thường đứng ở chỗ này, nếu không bám chặt lấy thân cây, sợ là đã bị gió núi thổi bay. Mà như huynh đệ Vương thị vậy, thân là một trong những người có thể xếp là cao thủ, cũng phải thời thời khắc khắc âm thầm vận nội lực, giữ chắc thân mình, tránh cho bản thân bị gió thổi nghiêng.

Nhưng mà trong không gian gió thổi cường liệt đó, Thẩm Kiều tay áo lay động, từng bước lướt về phía ngọn núi đối diện, nhìn qua thực chậm, kỳ thực lại rất nhanh. Từ nơi này đến nơi kia, mạnh mẽ vượt qua khoảng cách mà người thường không cách nào qua nổi!

Chỉ riêng phần khinh công này, sợ là người trong thiên hạ này ít ai sánh kịp rồi, có khi so với sư tôn còn cao hơn một bậc a.

Ngọc Sinh Yên nghĩ như vậy, một khắc sau, hắn lập tức lấy lại tinh thần, dựa theo ý nguyện ban đầu của mình, vội vàng chạy xuống dưới chân núi.

Lúc này lại có một người chen ở trước mặt hắn, động tác so với hắn còn nhanh hơn ba phần. Sơn đạo hiểm trở như vậy, đối phương lại như đang giẫm trên đất bằng, rất nhanh đã biến mất trong tầm mắt.

Vừa rồi lúc đi lên, Ngọc Sinh Yên cũng đã thấy Đoạn Văn Ương, nhưng do sư phụ hai bên đang giao thủ, cho nên cả hai đều không muốn gây xung đột. Lúc này Đoạn Văn Ương mắt thấy Hồ Lộc Cổ gần như ngã xuống, tự nhiên lòng nóng như lửa đốt, vội vàng chạy qua.

Ngọc Sinh Yên từng nghe kể, khi còn bé Đoạn Văn Ương bị người Đột Quyết khinh thị, nhờ được Hồ Lộc Cổ chọn trúng, bái nhập làm đồ đệ đối phương, cảnh ngộ sau này mới thay đổi hơn nhiều. Cho nên mặc dù Đoạn thị dã tâm bừng bừng như vậy, nhưng đối với chuyện sư phụ lại vô cùng hiếu thuận. Mà tâm tình của Ngọc Sinh Yên giờ khắc này, kỳ thực cũng không bình tĩnh hơn Đoạn Văn Ương được bao nhiêu. Hai người một trước một sau xuống núi, đến chân núi Ứng Hối Phong, đang định tiếp tục đi lên, liền thấy Thẩm Kiều cõng Yến Vô Sư trên lưng đi xuống.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng!” Ngọc Sinh Yên hô to một tiếng, vội vàng tới nghênh đón.

Hắn ghé người nhìn Yến Vô Sư trên lưng Thẩm Kiều. Người kia nhắm chặt hai mắt, sắc mặt tựa như tro tàn. Ngọc Sinh Yên đờ đẫn biến sắc: “Sư tôn!”

“Trở về rồi nói.” Thẩm Kiều chỉ nói bốn chữ.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng!” Đoạn Văn Ương gọi hắn lại, “Xin hỏi sư tôn ta thế nào rồi?”

Thẩm Kiều nhìn hắn một cái: “Phía ta chỉ lo mang Yến tông chủ đi xuống, tạm thời không kịp chiếu cố tới lệnh sư, thật không rõ lắm.”

Đoạn Văn Ương không có lời nào để nói. Trong nháy mắt đó, hắn thậm chí còn mang lòng nghi ngờ có khi nào Thẩm Kiều lợi dụng lúc người ta gặp khó khăn trực tiếp dồn sư phụ mình vào chỗ chết. Dù sao trên đỉnh Bán Bộ Phong lúc đó chỉ có ba người bọn họ, chẳng ai có thể nhận rõ chân tướng. Nhưng cái ý niệm này vừa mới hiện lên, lại bị Đoạn Văn Ương bác bỏ. Mặc dù mọi người có lập trường bất đồng, nhưng mà ngay cả Đoạn Văn Ương cũng không thể không thừa nhận, với nhân phẩm của Thẩm Kiều, sẽ không thể nào làm chuyện như vậy.

Có vài người tuy rằng đã định trước là không thể nào trở thành bằng hữu, nhưng phẩm hạnh của hắn, khiến cho ngay cả kẻ làm địch nhân cũng không thể nào chỉ trích. Lời này cũng chính là để nói về Thẩm Kiều.

Cho nên cuối cùng hắn cũng không lên tiếng, mà chỉ nhìn thân ảnh dần xa của mấy người Thẩm Kiều, xoay người đi lên trên núi.

Ngọc Sinh Yên không rảnh quay qua chú ý đến đối phương, hắn theo sát bước chân Thẩm Kiều, cho đến khi trở lại biệt trang.

Ở trong mắt người ngoài, Yến Vô Sư xưa nay luôn là vô cùng lợi hại, quản gia chưa từng thấy qua bộ dạng như vậy của y, vốn là vui đến quên trời quên đất chạy ra đón, lúc này bị dọa sợ không nhẹ.

Ngọc Sinh Yên đánh bạo sờ lên tay Yến Vô Sư, thiếu chút nữa hồn phi phách tán: “Lạnh, tại sao lại là lạnh? !”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Y thụ thương quá nặng, ta viết một đơn thuốc, ngươi lập tức đi bốc, dùng lửa nhỏ đun lên, từ bốn chén nước cô thành một chén, một ngày hai lần.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên vội vàng nghe theo. Hắn biết Huyền Đô Sơn truyền thừa mấy trăm năm, luôn luôn có cọc gỗ cứu mạng không truyền ra ngoài. So với nó, đại nội hoàng cung còn phải thua xa.

Thẩm Kiều cõng Yến Vô Sư vào trong nhà, cực kỳ cẩn thận đỡ y xuống, bắt mạch, viết đơn thuốc, đút thuốc, tất cả đều không giao cho bất kỳ ai khác.

Có lẽ là nhờ tác dụng từ đơn thuốc của Thẩm Kiều, hoặc cũng có lẽ là tâm pháp lưu chuyển trong cơ thể Yến Vô Sư nổi lên tác dụng, ba ngày sau, y rốt cục cũng tỉnh lại.

“Sư tôn!” Ngọc Sinh Yên đang bưng chén thuốc nóng hổi tiến đến, thấy thế không khỏi vui mừng muốn chết.

Tiện đà khiến Thẩm Kiều đang đỡ trán nghỉ ngơi ở bên cạnh cũng giật mình tỉnh lại.

Yến Vô Sư mở mắt ra, thấy đồ đệ đang muốn nâng mình dậy đút thuốc, thuận miệng nói: “Ngươi ra ngoài.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “A?”

Phản ứng của hắn không tính là chậm, vội quay đầu nhìn sang Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều gật đầu: “Ngươi đi ra ngoài đi, để ta.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên lại quay đầu liếc mắt nhìn sư tôn nhà mình.

Người kia từ khi tỉnh lại, đường nhìn hầu như dính ở trên người Thẩm Kiều, một chút cũng không chia cho hắn.

Ngọc Sinh Yên bỗng nhiên toát ra một tia chua xót tựa như “Cỏ nhỏ không (ai) thương gió thảm mưa sầu” đưa thuốc cho Thẩm Kiều, yên lặng lui xuống.

Thẩm Kiều không hề chú ý tới tâm tình của hắn. Hắn múc một thìa thuốc đưa về phía Yến Vô Sư, động tác này làm cả ba ngày, đã vô cùng quen thuộc.

“Ngươi thấy sao rồi?” Thẩm Kiều hỏi.

“Vẫn tốt.” Yến Vô Sư miễn cưỡng nói. Nếu không phải sắc mặt có chút xấu, từ tư thế cùng thần thái của y mà xem, hoàn toàn không giống một người đang bị thương chút nào.

Thẩm Kiều: “Mạch tượng của ngươi đã dần bình ổn, chỉ là vẫn còn chút suy yếu, từ từ điều trị là được rồi. Xem ra kẽ hở ma tâm của ngươi quả thực đã chữa trị hoàn toàn, bằng không…”

Hắn lắc đầu, không nói thêm gì nữa.

Bằng không chỉ sợ bây giờ có thể xuống núi không phải là Yến Vô Sư, mà là Hồ Lộc Cổ.

Hai mươi năm trước Hồ Lộc Cổ thua sát dưới tay Kỳ Phượng Cổ. Hai mươi năm sau thực lực của hắn chỉ biết là càng mạnh, Yến Vô Sư quyết chiến cùng hắn, thật ra là ôm nguy hiểm cực lớn. Chỉ là trong thời khắc mấu chốt hắn phát hiện được sơ hở của đối phương, mà nội lực của hai người lại chỉ hơn kém nhau không đáng kể, lấy cứng đối cứng, chỉ có thể có một kết quả: Ngươi chết ta mất mạng.

Nếu Thẩm Kiều không trực tiếp nhảy từ đỉnh Ứng Hối Phong qua đó, mà xuống núi trước rồi lại leo lên, thời gian bỏ phí trong đó, sai một ly, thì Yến Vô Sư cũng không có được may mắn như vậy.

Yến Vô Sư nhìn hắn ôn nhu cười: “A Kiều, ngươi có còn nhớ lời mình đã nói lúc trước hay không? Ngươi nói chỉ cần ta tỉnh lại, bảo ngươi làm gì cũng được?”

Bàn tay đưa tới giữa chừng của Thẩm Kiều dừng lại giữa không trung: “Đây chẳng qua là lời ta nói trong lúc cấp bách…”

Yến Vô Sư lành lạnh nói: “Quân tử nhất ngôn, tứ mã nan truy.”

Thẩm Kiều không tránh được nữa: “Vậy ngươi muốn thế nào?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Thuốc quá đắng rồi.”

Khổ cho Thẩm đạo trưởng tâm tính thuần lương, còn chưa kịp phản ứng lại: “Vậy ta đi lấy chút mật đường?”

Yến Vô Sư lắc đầu, bỗng nhiên vươn tay nhận lấy bát thuốc, ngửa đầu uống một hơi cạn sạch, sau đó trực tiếp nắm lấy vạt áo chỗ cổ Thẩm Kiều, chuẩn xác không sai một li ấn lên môi đối phương.

Thẩm Kiều mở to mắt, lập tức muốn đẩy y ra. Nhưng Yến Vô Sư túm quá chặt, nếu như dùng đến lực, khó tránh khỏi sẽ khiến đối phương bị thương.

Cũng chính trong chút thời gian do dự đó, Yến Vô Sư đã lần nữa nếm lại hương vị nhớ mãi không quên đã lâu.

“Ngô ừm ——”

Nước miếng mang theo vị thuốc đông y đắng ngắt bị ép buộc xâm nhập khoang miệng. Thẩm Kiều một phút nhẹ dạ dẫn đến thua sạch vốn liếng, lúc này hai tay bị túm chặt, trọng tâm nghiêng đi. Đối phương được một tấc lại muốn tiến thêm một thước áp tới. Bời vì thắt lưng không cách nào thừa nhận trọng lượng của hai người, Thẩm Kiều không thể không hơi thẳng lưng, quai hàm nâng lên, nước bọt theo khóe miệng tràn ra, theo đường cong xinh đẹp trắn ngần trườn xuống cổ.

Chờ Thẩm Kiều lấy lại tinh thần đẩy đối phương ra, hắn vẫn chưa ý thức được bản thân mình đã vô cùng chật vật.

Tóc mai bởi vì dây dưa lẫn nhau mà loạn rối, hai mắt ngấn nước ướt át, giống như một hồ nước trong lành, hai gò má ửng đỏ, môi cũng sưng lên rõ ràng, hơn nữa dung mạo như vậy ——

Rõ rành giống như tình cảnh sau khi bị đăng đồ tử khinh bạc* vậy.

_*Đăng đồ tử khinh bạc: Bị bọn dâm dê khi_ _chòng ghẹo._

Nhưng khổ chủ lại không thể tính sổ với tên đăng đồ tử kia, bởi vì đăng đồ tử lại đang che ngực nhíu mày, cúi đầu rên rỉ một tiếng: “Đau quá…”

Thẩm Kiều: “…”

Yến Vô Sư thở dài: “Mới vừa rồi dùng lực quá độ, chân khí như bị ngẹn lại ở ngực, xem ra cần phải tĩnh dưỡng thêm một thời gian rất dài nữa mới có thể khôi phục.”

Đây rõ ràng là được lợi còn khoe mẽ, cũng có thể coi là không biết xấu hổ!

Sắc mặt Thẩm Kiều lúc trắng lúc xanh: “Ngươi bị thương như thế còn không biết tự trọng!”

Còn không bằng cứ hôn mê bất tỉnh như mấy ngày trước.

Yến Vô Sư ý vị thâm trường: “Là chính ngươi nói chỉ cần ta tỉnh lại, muốn làm gì cũng được, thế nào hôn một cái cũng không được? Người trong Đạo Môn các ngươi, lời hứa nặng nhất, nếu cái gì cũng được, vậy chuyện này lại chẳng vi phạm hiệp nghĩa của ngươi, tất nhiên cũng là có thể làm, đúng không?”

Nói về tài biện luận, một trăm Thẩm Kiều cộng lại cũng không phải đối thủ của Yến Vô Sư.

“… Ta thấy ngươi cũng đã khỏe lại khá nhiều rồi, thuốc cũng có thể không cần uống nữa, cứ tĩnh dưỡng như vậy là được rồi!”

Mỹ nhân giận dữ cũng là một phen phong tình, Yến Vô Sư cười tủm tỉm thưởng thức, chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân trên dưới đối phương không có chỗ nào không đẹp mắt.

Thẩm Kiều ăn một trận thua thiệt, cũng không còn đồng ý lại gần đút thuốc nữa, tránh để đối phương bắt được bất cứ cơ hội gì, mỗi ngày đều chỉ đứng ở cửa xem qua vài lần đã đi.

Cứ như vậy vài ngày nữa lại trôi qua, tin tức bên ngoài lục tục truyền về.

Hồ Lộc Cổ quả thật đã chết, Đoạn Văn Ương đem người mang về Đột Quyết an táng. Nhưng giang hồ đồn đại, trận chiến ấy kỳ thực Yến Vô Sư cũng bị trọng thương mà chết, chỉ vì Thẩm Kiều mang đi quá sớm, cho nên mới chết không thấy xác.

Chỉ riêng người trong trang là biết Yến Vô Sư còn chưa có chết. Tuy rằng lúc xuống núi chỉ còn lại một hơi thở, nhưng chính vì năng lực của y lớn, hơn nữa lại được Thẩm Kiều dụng tâm cứu trợ, bàn chân vốn đã đặt lên cầu Nại Hà nơi âm giới lại rụt trở về.

Nhưng người bên ngoài cũng không biết chuyện đó, một đám người canh giữ dưới chân Bán Bộ Phong đợi kết quả, mắt thấy Thẩm Kiều cõng người đi xuống, lại thấy thần sắc tựa như cha chết mẹ chết của Ngọc Sinh Yên, liền không kịp đợi người của Hoán Nguyệt Tông đứng ra làm sáng tỏ, đã đương nhiên cho rằng Yến Vô Sư cũng đã đi đời nhà ma rồi.

Có chút khó tin là, có người còn chạy đi hỏi mấy cao thủ may mắn tận mắt chứng kiến cuộc chiến. Ý kiến của các loại đẳng cấp tông sư như Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ hay Dịch Ích Trần, tất nhiên càng được thế nhân coi trọng.

Nhưng nghe nói Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ vẫn chưa hề phát biểu ý kiến gì đối với sinh tử của hai người, chỉ nói Hồ Lộc Cổ và Yến Vô Sư đều là cao thủ dương danh thiên hạ, vô cùng bội phục vân vân.

Mà câu trả lời của Dịch Ích Trần lại tỏ ra tương đối chính xác, hắn cho rằng song phương công lực tương đương, lưỡng bại câu thương, sợ là không có ai tốt hơn ai.

Rất nhiều người tin theo lời họ, càng chắc chắn với tin tức Yến Vô Sư đã chết.

Như vậy, nếu thiên hạ đệ nhất và thiên hạ đệ nhị đều chết hết, vậy thì hiện tại người được lợi nhất trên giang hồ là ai?

Mà quan trọng hơn là, bàn cược của các sòng bạc trong vòng trăm dặm quanh đây, rốt cuộc phải mở thế nào đây?

Lúc trước cũng không phải là không có ai đặt cược lưỡng bại câu thương, cùng nhau toi mạng, nhưng dù sao cũng ít đến hiếm hoi. Người bình thường đều không nghĩ tới chuyện đặt cái này, tỷ lệ ăn thua cao tới một chấp ba mươi bảy. Nói cách khác, nếu đặt một lượng, lập tức có thể thắng được ba mươi bảy lượng.

Có người nói không ít sòng bạc ở huyện Phủ Ninh bởi vậy mà nguyên khí đại thương, đều đóng cửa hết lượt. Trong đó có một vị khách tên là Tẩy Tinh, lại một phát giàu to, trong một đêm lập tức biến thành phú ông.

Vị khách Tẩy Tinh kia là ai? Không ai biết được.

“Sư tôn.” Ngọc Sinh Yên vào phòng, cầm sổ sách dâng lên bằng cả hai tay. “Đây là số tiền chúng ta thắng được lần này, tổng cộng là hơn năm vạn lượng.”

Năm vạn lượng này, gần như là đem túi của tất cả các sòng bạc trong huyện Phủ Ninh móc rỗng. Sợ là trong vòng một năm, không còn ai dám đánh cược ở huyện Phủ Ninh này nữa.

Ngọc Sinh Yên cười nói: “Bên ngoài đều đoán vị khách bí ẩn kia là ai, kỳ thực đâu có gì khó đoán chứ, Hoán Nguyệt Tẩy Tinh, đây không phải vừa nghĩ đã biết rồi sao? Chỉ là chờ sau này người lộ diện lần nữa, sợ là những người đó sẽ tức chết thôi!”

Tức chết thì cũng chả làm được gì, bàn cược là do chính bọn họ mở, lời cược cũng là do chính bọn họ nói, chẳng lẽ còn dám tới cửa Hoán Nguyệt Tông gây phiền phức sao, chẳng lẽ chán sống rồi?

Yến Vô Sư ừm một tiếng, cũng không quá đặt số tiền này ở trong lòng: “A Kiều đâu?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Thẩm đạo trưởng đang luyện kiếm ở trong sân, hình như ngài ấy muốn tới Trường An.”

Yến Vô Sư ngoắc tay với hắn: “Quên đi, ngươi qua đây.”

Nói nhỏ vào tai đồ đệ một vài câu, Ngọc Sinh Yên liên tục gật đầu: “Đệ tử lập tức đi làm!”

Yến Vô Sư: “Còn nữa, trích từ trong năm vạn lượng này ra một vạn, đưa tới Thuần Dương quan.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên hiểu ý: “Dạ!”

Câu nói kia của Dịch Ích Trần đâu thể là mở miệng nói bậy được? Đạo quan không nhiễm khói lửa nhân gian cũng phải ăn cũng phải sinh tồn, Dịch Ích Trần cũng chỉ hàm hồ nói vài từ, khiến cho người ta tưởng nhầm, đã giúp Yến Vô Sư thắng cược, tiện thể giúp đạo quan nhà mình buôn bán lời một vạn lượng, cái này cũng là một chuyện đáng mừng.


	130. Chapter 130

# Phiên ngoại 2

_Editor: Thiếu Quân_

Quả thật Thẩm Kiều muốn quay về Trường An, dù sao Viên Anh vẫn còn đang ở Trường An giúp hắn kiểm tra việc xây dựng Huyền Đô Quan. Đối phương khuyết thiếu kinh nghiệm, cũng không thể bỏ mặc một mình hắn ở lại nơi đó quá lâu.

Ngày Huyền Đô Quan xây dựng xong, triều Tùy sẽ ban sắc lệnh xuống, nói không chừng hoàng đế cũng sẽ đích thân triệu kiến, đến lúc đó người làm chưởng giáo như hắn cũng phải có mặt mới được. Nếu để cho người mồm miệng vụng về như Viên Anh ứng đối trước ngự tiền, Thẩm Kiều không cần tưởng tượng cũng biết điều đó không ổn tí nào.

Thẩm Kiều suy xét thỏa đáng xong liền đi tìm Ngọc Sinh Yên, chuẩn bị chào từ biệt hắn. Ai ngờ hai ngày liên tiếp, Ngọc Sinh Yên đều sáng sớm đi tối muộn về, căn bản không thể đụng mặt. Mãi đến tận ngày thứ ba, Thẩm Kiều mới chặn được người ở cửa.

Ngọc Sinh Yên cười nói: “Hiện giờ gia sư bị bệnh nằm giường, có việc để đệ tử làm, ta cũng chỉ là chân chạy việc, ngài xem ——”

Hắn giơ thư tín trong trong tay mình lên, “Ta còn phải giúp sư tôn truyền tin tới cho Dịch quan chủ đây. Thẩm đạo trưởng nếu ngài có chuyện, không bằng trực tiếp tới nói với sư tôn, ta nghĩ sư tôn nhất định sẽ đáp ứng cả thôi!”

Thẩm Kiều ngăn cản hắn, ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Kỳ thực cũng không cần phải làm phiền y, ta chỉ muốn chào từ biệt mà thôi, nói với ngươi cũng giống vậy.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên nghiêm túc nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, ngài và sư tôn ta giao tình không cạn. Nếu sư tôn ta biết ngài lén cáo biệt, sợ là sẽ giận chó đánh mèo lên ta. Nếu ngài phải đi, không bằng tự thân tới nói một tiếng với sư tôn ta, cũng tránh cho ta khó xử a!”

Thẩm Kiều chính vì không muốn gặp Yến Vô Sư cho nên mới tìm Ngọc Sinh Yên.

Kỳ thực ở sâu trong lòng hắn, thực sự vẫn có chút không biết đối mặt với Yến Vô Sư như thế nào, cho nên chỉ có thể chọn loại biện pháp này để trốn tránh.

Ngọc Sinh Yên đang định nói, bên trong lại có người vội vàng chạy tới, quay người ghé vào tai hắn nói nhỏ vài câu. Ngọc Sinh Yên sắc mặt đột biến, thất thanh nói: “Sao lại như vậy, sáng sớm không phải vẫn tốt sao!”

Thẩm Kiều nghe được rõ ràng, tâm hơi nâng lên: “Làm sao vậy?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên miễn cưỡng trấn định lại, quay người cố giữ gìn tư thái: “Không có gì, tại hại còn có chút chuyện phải làm, xin thứ không thể tiếp chuyện được nữa!”

Nói xong lời này, hắn quay người vội vã cùng người kia chạy đi, hồn nhiên không để cho Thẩm Kiều có một cơ hội phản ứng nào.

Thẩm Kiều đứng tại chỗ, càng nghĩ càng thấy lời vừa rồi có liên quan đến Yến Vô Sư. Mà càng nghĩ thì càng lo lắng, vì vậy quay người lại, đổi thành đi về phía gian phòng của Yến Vô Sư.

Còn chưa tới gần gian phòng, đã nhìn thấy bên trong có người tới tới lui lui, có người cầm nước nóng đi vào, có người cầm xiêm y đã thay đi ra. Thẩm Kiều mắc sắc, liếc một cái liền thấy trên xiêm y kia còn có vết máu loang lổ.

Tim hắn nhảy ngược lên, không còn để ý gì khác nữa, trực tiếp xông vào trong phòng.

Vòng qua bình phong, chính là phòng ngủ.

Trên giường hẹp có một người đang nằm, không hề nghi ngờ chính là Yến Vô Sư.

Đối phương nhắm nghiền hai mắt, sắc mặt lãnh bạch, không khác chút nào với lúc từ trên đỉnh Bán Bộ phong xuống.

Trong nháy mắt đó, tim Thẩm Kiều như ngừng đập. Hắn bước nhanh về phía trước, nắm lấy cổ tay đối phương chuyên chú bắt mạch.

Đúng lúc này, Yến Vô Sư chậm rãi mở mắt ra.

“Không phải ngươi muốn đi sao, thế nào còn ở đây?”

Ngữ điệu lãnh đạm, không hề có chút ý cười của lúc trước, ngay cả ánh mắt nhìn về phía Thẩm Kiều, cũng như nước hồ lạnh lẽo, sâu không thấy đáy.

Thẩm Kiều ngẩn ra.

Câu từ biệt dâng lên đến tận cổ, lại không phun ra được nửa chữ.

Yến Vô Sư lại nhắm mắt lại, thản nhiên nói: “Ta không sao, ngươi muốn đi thì đi đi.”

Lúc trước y muốn làm chuyện gì, để đạt được mục đích, thật sự có thể nói là không từ thủ đoạn. Từ khi cùng y tương giao* đến nay, cũng coi như hiểu rõ được người này. Lúc này thấy y tỏ thái độ hoàn toàn ngược lại với vẻ cười nói yến oanh ngày đó, trở nên vô cùng lãnh đạm, trong lòng không hề có chút vui mừng vì được giải thoát, mà trái lại, lại cảm thấy không quen khó mà nói rõ được.

* _Tương giao: Kết bạn, đi cùng, quen biết_

Thẩm Kiều lấy lại bình tĩnh: “Cứu người phải cứu đến nơi. Nếu ta đã đưa ngươi từ trên Bán Bộ Phong xuống, thì cũng phải chờ đến khi ngươi hoàn toàn bình phục mới rời đi.”

Vốn đã cho là y không còn gì đáng ngại, ai ngờ cái chuyện vừa rồi lại khiến lòng Thẩm Kiều cảm thấy không yên.

Nhưng Yến Vô Sư lại không chịu để cho hắn bắt mạch: “Đa tạ Thẩm chưởng giáo, ngươi tận sức tận lực cứu giúp bản tọa, bản tọa luôn ghi nhớ trong tâm. Chỉ là Hoán Nguyệt Tông cũng có lương y, không dám lại làm phiền Thẩm chưởng giáo ra tay nữa.”

Y đưa tay đút vào trong chăn, trực tiếp nhắm mắt lại, làm bộ muốn ngủ.

Ngọc Sinh Yên đứng ở bên cạnh, có lẽ không dành lòng nhìn dáng vẻ ngẩn ngơ của Thẩm Kiều, lên tiếng nói: “Thẩm đạo trưởng…”

Thẩm Kiều lấy lại tinh thần, hỏi hắn: “Mới vừa rồi ta thấy trên xiêm y có máu, đây là đã xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Ngọc Sinh Yên lúng túng nói: “Là ta gọt trái cây, không cẩn thận cắt phải tay.”

Hắn giơ tay mình lên chứng mình. Nơi bàn tay quả nhiên bị đứt một cái, máu đã ngừng chảy, phía trên còn vẩy thuốc bột, máu khô và thuốc trắng trộn cùng một chỗ, trông có chút dữ tợn.

Chỉ là vết thương dữ tợn hơn Thẩm Kiều cũng từng thấy rồi, đây quả thực chỉ là không đáng kể.

Ngọc Sinh Yên thiên tư thông minh, trên lĩnh vực võ đạo rất có phong thái của kỳ sư, khuyết điểm duy nhất chỉ là kinh nghiệm và từng trải. Nhưng loại sai lầm cấp thấp như gọt trái cây cắt phải tay này, cho dù là người hơi có võ công cũng sẽ không phạm phải. Nhưng Thẩm Kiều lúc này quan tâm tất loạn, cũng không phát hiện cái vấn đề vô cùng hoang đường dễ hiểu này.

Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn Yến Vô Sư một cái, người kia vẫn như cũ nhắm nghiền hai mắt, tựa như đã ngủ.

Với thái độ làm người của Thẩm Kiều, nhất định không làm được cái chuyện lay người tỉnh dậy này. Trong lòng hắn đột nhiên sinh ra chút ủy khuất: Rõ ràng là ngươi trêu chọc ta, tại sao chuyện tới nước này, ngược lại lại biến thành ta trở mặt không nhận?

Tất nhiên Thẩm Kiều cũng sẽ không nói thẳng ra như vậy, nhưng có điều trong lòng chính là đang nghĩ vậy.

Ngọc Sinh Yên đứng giữa hai người, càng lúc càng cảm thấy bầu không khí biến đổi kỳ lạ cổ quái. Để tránh cho mình tiếp tục xấu hổ, hắn vội mở miệng đánh vỡ cục diện bế tắc: “Thẩm đạo trưởng, đúng lúc ta cũng muốn quay về Trường An gặp sư huynh, hay là chúng ta cùng nhau trở về?”

Thẩm Kiều lại lắc đầu: “Ngươi ở lại chăm sóc sư tôn cho tốt, ta đi một mình được rồi.”

Hắn không nhìn Yến Vô Sư nữa, nhưng ngữ khí lại rất nhẹ, hiển nhiên là vì muốn tránh làm phiền bệnh nhân nghỉ ngơi.

Nhìn bóng lưng rời đi của Thẩm Kiều, Ngọc Sinh Yên sờ mũi một cái: “Sư tôn, có phải hơi quá tay rồi không? Hình như Thẩm đạo trưởng tức giận rồi.”

Yến Vô Sư mở mắt ra, lười biếng nói: “Không dùng thuốc mạnh, sao có công hiệu?”

Y lại liếc mắt nhìn Ngọc Sinh Yên: “Ta đối đãi lạnh nhạt với hắn như vậy, tất nhiên có dụng ý của ta, nhưng ngươi thì không thể có chút bất kính với hắn.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên vội nói: “Đệ tử không dám.”

Hắn đâu có dám chưa, không nói quan hệ giữa Thẩm Kiều với sư phụ nhà mình không cạn, chỉ riêng chuyện võ công của Thẩm Kiều được liệt vào hạng thập đại thiên hạ, lại là chưởng môn một phái, cho dù là cái nào cũng đều là loại tồn tại mà Ngọc Sinh Yên cần ngưỡng vọng.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng hình như muốn đi thật…” Có khi ngài chơi hơi quá rồi, Thẩm Kiều ngoài mềm trong cứng, người ngoài mềm trong cứng một khi thật sự muốn chạy, nói không chừng sẽ không trở lại nữa đâu.

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười: “Kỳ thực trong lòng hắn đã sớm có ý đó, chỉ là không muốn bị mất mặt, cũng không thấu rõ đạo tâm của mình mà thôi.”

Ngọc Sinh Yên thầm nghĩ phải không, sao ta chẳng nhìn ra chút nào vậy?

Yến Vô Sư dường như nhìn thấu suy nghĩ của hắn: “Ngươi xem ánh mắt của ngươi đi, còn phải học Biên Duyên Mai thêm vài năm.”

Bị y liếc mắt nhìn thấu tâm tư, Ngọc Sinh Yên âm thầm thè lưỡi, tất nhiên không dám nói thêm cái gì nữa.

Quả nhiên Thẩm Kiều nói đi là đi. Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau, Ngọc Sinh Yên còn chưa kịp chào từ biệt, đã nhận được lời hạ nhân báo lại, nói Thẩm đạo trưởng đi rồi.

Chỉ là trước khi đi Thẩm Kiều vẫn không quên để lại mấy phương thuốc và đan dược, cho Yến Vô Sư dùng để điều dưỡng thân thể.

Hắn trời sinh tính tình nhân hậu, nhưng nhân hậu cũng không có nghĩa là ngốc. Yến Vô Sư đột nhiên giả bệnh, Thẩm Kiều thì lại không xem được mạch, sau khi trở về cũng đoán ra được bảy tám phần, trong lòng không khỏi tức giận. Vì vậy vốn định hai ngày nữa mới nghĩ cách rời đi, trực tiếp biến thành sáng sớm hôm sau đã đi.

Ngay từ đầu, Thẩm Kiều thật sự định tới Trường An, chỉ là lúc tới được đất Phụng Châu, hắn cư nhiên lại gặp được Viên Anh đang tới tìm hắn.

Lúc Thẩm Kiều chấp chưởng Huyền Đô Sơn lần nữa, liền phái hai vị trưởng lão tới hỗ trợ cho Viên Anh. Tuy rằng Viên Anh không giỏi làm việc, nhưng ngày nào cũng thấp thỏm bất an, đi tới tận nơi coi xét. Mãi đến khi Cố Hoành Ba cũng tới Trường An tìm Thẩm Kiều, Viên Anh mới phát hiện trên lĩnh vực đốc công này, năng lực của Cố Hoàng Ba hơn xa sự cẩn thận của hắn. Đúng lúc tin tức về trận đánh của Yến vô Sư lưu truyền khắp thiên hạ, Viên Anh lo lắng Hồ Lộc Cổ thắng sẽ tới tìm Thẩm Kiều gây phiền toái, liền đem chuyện Huyền Đô Quan giao phó lại cho Cố Hoàng Ba, còn bản thân thì rời khỏi Trường An, đến đây tìm Thẩm Kiều.

Trong năm đệ tử của Kỳ Phượng Các, ngoại trừ Viên Anh không thông thạo việc vặt, toàn tâm toàn ý luyện công đọc sách, ngày trước không rời khỏi Huyền Đô Sơn nửa bước, những người khác kỳ thực để sở hữu một sở trưởng riêng. Cho dù là Đàm Nguyên Xuân hay Úc Ái, thời điểm Thẩm Kiều mới vừa tiếp nhận chức vị chưởng giáo từ trong tay Kỳ Phượng Các, bọn họ cũng ở bên cạnh giúp đỡ không ít việc. Đàm Nguyên Xuân am hiểu dạy dỗ đệ tử, Úc Ái có tài trong việc xử lý công việc vụn vặt hàng ngày trong quan. Mà Cố Hoàng Ba tuy là nữ tử, nhưng Thẩm Kiều không vì thế kỳ thị gì, vẫn giáo dục nàng và Viên Anh bình đẳng như nhau. Tính tình Cố Hoàng Ba mặc dù có hơi lãnh đạm, phong cách làm việc lại vô cùng mạnh mẽ dứt khoát, trình tự lưu loát dễ hiểu. Có nàng hỗ trợ đốc thúc việc xây dựng Huyền Đô Quan, an bài công việc ở kinh thành. So với Viên Anh, Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên càng thêm yên tâm hơn.

Sư huynh đệ hai người gặp nhau, Viên Anh biết Thẩm Kiều không có việc gì, cũng thả tâm xuống. Thẩm Kiều biết Trường An có Cố Hoàng Ba hỗ trợ, cũng không vội vã đi như trước. Hắn để Viên Anh đi về trước, mình thì thay đổi tuyến đường sang Nguyên Châu, dự định đi qua Trần triều nhìn một chút.

Đối với Trần triều, Thẩm Kiều chỉ ghé qua một lần. Lúc đó Vũ Văn Khánh làm sứ giả cho Chu triều xuôi nam, Yến Vô Sư chịu sự nhờ vả của Vũ Văn Ung cùng đồng hành, Thẩm Kiều đã đi cùng nhóm bọn họ. Nhưng khi đó võ công của hắn còn chưa khôi phục, thậm chí ngay cả ánh mắt cũng chưa hề tốt, để không gây phiền phức cho người khác, ngay cả dịch quán hắn đều chỉ vào đúng một lần. Trần triều diện tích lớn như vậy, hắn lại chỉ hiểu được có một cái móng của kỳ lân, trong lòng vẫn luôn tiếc nuối. Hôm nay có cơ hội, tất nhiên cần phải dùng chính hai mắt mình nhìn xem thật kỹ.

Lúc đó thiên hạ tuy rằng nam có Trần, bắc có Tùy, nhưng bỏ qua Đột Quyết ở bên cạnh, còn có một kinh đô Giang Lăng của Lương quốc nhỏ yếu, cùng với một ít dân tộc thiểu số sống chiếm đất Trần triều ở phía tây nam. Từ lúc Tấn triều dời nam đến nay, dân chúng thiên hạ chịu đủ nỗi khổ chiến loạn ly tán. Không một ai không chờ đợi có một vị minh chủ có thể dẹp yên nam bắc, lập đô tại Trung Nguyên, giúp bọn họ sớm có một ngày được sống yên ổn. Nhưng bọn họ đợi đã mấy trăm năm, nhìn loạn Ngũ Hồ chia cắt Trung Hoa, nhìn phía nam thay đổi từng triều đại, từ Tống triều đổi thành Trần triều bây giờ, lại nhìn phương bắc Tùy thay thế Chu, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn không thể trông ngóng được một ngày thống nhất. Chẳng ai biết được vị minh chủ này rốt cục khi nào mới xuất hiện, cũng không biết trong Trần triều và Tùy triều, rốt cục ai mới là bên có thể thống nhất giang sơn, hay cuối cùng lại bị người Đột Quyết vào chiếm tiện nghị.

Biến số trong loạn thế thật sự có nhiều lắm. Cái mệnh đề thiên hạ này, đương thời không có một vị trí sĩ nào dùng tính mệnh ra bảo đảm đáp án, cho dù là Yến Vô Sư cũng không thể. Bởi vì lúc trước y cũng từng xem trọng Vũ Văn Ung, nhưng chính vì đời sau không tốt, một khi sơ suất, giang sơn liền đổi màu cờ.

Hiện tại ở Bắc triều, Dương Kiên cũng thể hiện được cái uy của anh chủ*, nhưng sĩ tộc phía nam lại có nhiều người xem thường hắn, cảm thấy người này lúc trước vì muốn làm thần tử cho người Tiên Bi, mà ngay cả dòng họ cũng có thể đổi. Hôm nay soán vị làm hoàng đế, lại lập tức đội lên cho mình cái mũ người Hán, còn dính líu tới chuyện đem tổ tông của mình liên hệ cùng một chỗ với thế gia Trung Nguyên, có thể nói là quá mức vô sỉ. Người như vậy, làm sao có khả năng nhất thống thiên hạ?

* _Anh chủ: Người chủ tài hoa_

Nho Môn tự xưng là chính thống, Nam triều lại có môn phái nho học như Lâm Xuyên Học Cung, tất nhiên cũng nâng Trần chủ lên làm chính thống, cho rằng người như Trần chủ mới có thể trở thành minh quân đóng đô thiên hạ.

Từ đó có thể thấy, Trần chủ giữ thành cũng rất có phương pháp, chính trị tương đối trong sạch, ngược lại cũng khá có tư thế thái bình.

Thẩm Kiều chọn Dương Kiên, không chỉ vì hắn tin tưởng lời Yến Vô Sư, mà là hắn thực sự nhìn thấy được sự thông minh tháo vát của Dương Kiên. Người làm vua một nước, không chỉ cần khôn khéo, mà còn phải có cái rộng rãi của người ở trên. Những ưu điểm này, Dương Kiên đều có.

Nhưng chỉ với những thứ này, còn chưa đủ để hắn tin tưởng sự lựa chọn của mình. Sở dĩ hắn muốn thăm thú Trần triều một chút, là vì muốn giải sầu cũng là vì có thể chính mắt nhìn rõ phong thổ của Trần triều. Cái này so với nghe lời đồn thổi còn chắc chắn hơn gấp trăm lần.

Trước khi tới thành Kiến Khang, Thẩm Kiều còn đụng phải một gia đình định từ Giang Châu chuẩn bị tới Kiến Khang nương nhờ họ hàng. Chủ nhân là người họ lý gia cảnh giàu có đầy đủ, trên đường còn thuê bảo tiêu hộ tống, trên đường đi gặp được Thẩm Kiều, biết hắn cũng muốn tới Kiến Khang, liền mời hắn đi cùng.

Hiện nay Giang Châu nằm trên lãnh địa Tùy triều, từ Giang Châu tới Kiến Khang, chẳng khác nào phải đi qua hai triều nam bắc. Tuy nói triều đình không cản nhân gian gặp gỡ, nhưng hiện giờ nam bắc chia cắt, không ít cường đạo nhân cơ hội tác loạn trên khu vực giao nhau giữa hai quốc gia. Lê dân bách tính đi ra ngoài dễ dàng bị cướp bóc, thường thường đều là đại đội nhân mã kết bạn cùng đi.

Lý gia nương tử đã mất trượng phu, muốn mang nữ nhi tới Kiến Khang tìm nhà mẹ đẻ nương tụa. Một đường này tuy có gia đinh theo cùng, lại thuê bảo tiêu hỗ trợ, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy không quá an toàn. Mà Thẩm Kiều trời sinh có dung mạo dễ khiến người khác thân cận, trên người lại mang trường kiếm, có thể thấy được thân thủ không hề kém. Đầu năm nay, đi đường dài tới nương nhờ họ hàng, nhiều người luôn là có thêm một phần trợ lực. Thẩm Kiều thấy đối phương là cô nhi quả phụ, lại đúng lúc cùng đường, liền đáp ứng, một đường cưỡi ngựa đồng hành cùng đám bảo tiêu.

Bảo tiêu lần này có bốn người, tiêu sư đứng đầu là người họ Lưu, có lẽ là vì Lý gia trả thù lao dày, nếu không thì bên hắn chỉ phái ra nhiều nhất là hai người. Bời vì lần áp tiêu này, chỉ cần phải bảo hộ hai nữ nhân yếu nhược mà thôi. Đối phương còn mang theo cả một đám người làm, căn bản không tính là chuyện khó gì.

Lúc đầu Lưu tiêu sư có chút hiếu kỳ với Thẩm Kiều, còn hỏi thăm thân phận của hắn. Thẩm Kiều không nói thẳng ra, chỉ nói mình là một đạo dĩ nhàn vân dã hạc, học được vài món công phu, đi vân du thiên hạ.

Đầu năm nay đạo sĩ đi vân du có rất nhiều, Lưu tiêu sư vào năm ra bắc, tất nhiên đã gặp không ít. Sau khi nghe xong cũng không hứng thú nữa, trái lại cho rằng có khả năng Thẩm Kiều muốn dựa vào dung mạo mê hoặc tiểu cô nương nhà họ Lý, sau đó lừa gạt chút tiền tài, thậm chí, nói không chừng không chỉ mơ ước mỹ sắc của tiểu cô nương nhà người ta, còn có mưu đồ khác.

Kỳ thực cũng không trách hắn nghĩ nhiều như vậy, bởi vì tiểu cô nương nhà họ Lý năm nay vừa mới mười ba mười bốn tuổi, đối với đạo sĩ tiên phong đạo cốt như Thẩm Kiều quả thực không có chút sức chống cự nào. Tuy rằng trước con mắt của bao nhiêu người không thể tự mình lộ diện, nhưng mà nhiều lần phái người đưa đồ tặng vật, có khi là chút điểm tâm ngọt, có khi là thứ khác. Tuy rằng cũng tiện thể đưa cho Lưu tiêu sư một phần, nhưng làm sao Lưu tiêu sư lại không nhìn ra nàng chỉ là muốn đưa cho Thẩm Kiều chứ?

Đối với hiểu lầm của Lưu tiêu sư, Thẩm Kiều biết có giải thích cũng vô dụng, có khi còn càng xóa càng đen, phản ngược tác dụng. Dù sao đến Kiến Khang rồi mỗi người một ngả, đoạn đường này cũng chỉ mất vài ngày mà thôi, không cần thiết phải giải thích nhiều với người không thân.

Mọi người cùng nhau đồng hành vài ngày, cho đến khi tới chân núi Tiềm Long của đất Hoài Nam. Mắt thấy còn cách thành trấn để nghỉ qua đêm còn một đoạn nữa, trước khi trời tối cũng không tới kịp, Lưu tiêu sư vẫy tay một cái, ý bảo mọi người tạm thời nghỉ lại đây tối nay.


	131. Chapter 131

# Phiên ngoại 3

_Editor: Thiếu Quân_

Nơi này địa thế rộng rãi trống trải, hai bên trái phải chỉ có một ngọn núi, buổi tối còn có thể giúp chắn gió, quả thật là chỗ tốt để nghỉ ngơi. Lưu tiêu sư cũng không chọn bừa một nơi để mọi người nghỉ chân, nhưng Thẩm Kiều là người luyện võ, trực giác luôn nhạy cảm hơn, lại nhận ra có chút không thích hợp.

Hắn không nhịn được đưa mắt nhìn ra chung quanh.

Mặt trời đã ngả về tây, trời đất từ từ tối lại. Trọng thương nơi mắt năm xưa của hắn đã theo nội công khôi phục, gần như đạt tới trình độ rõ ràng như lúc trước, nhưng lần này nhìn, cũng không nhận ra có chỗ nào khả nghi.

“Đạo trưởng,” Lưu tiêu sư tự mình đi qua mời, “Các huynh đệ đang nấu thịt khô, nếu đạo trưởng không kiêng đồ ăn mặn, cũng tới dùng một chén?”

Kỳ thực đối với vị đạo nhân vẻ ngoài có chút tốt quá mức bình thường này hắn cũng không có quá nhiều hứng thú. Chỉ là đối phương dù sao cũng đeo trường kiếm trên lưng, kiếm kia cũng không hoa lệ quá mức, có thể thấy về mặt thân thủ cũng coi như có chút tài, trên đường vạn nhất xảy ra chuyện cũng có thể chiếu ứng lần nhau. Người làm nghề nghiệp bảo tiêu như hắn sống trên giang hồ, có thêm một người bạn đương nhiên vẫn hơn có thêm một địch nhân.

Thẩm Kiều không kiêng đồ ăn mặn, chỉ là vị giác thanh đạm, nhưng mà xuất môn bên ngoài không thể xoi mói quá mức, cho nên cũng không cự tuyệt lời mời của hắn, nói câu cảm ơn rồi đi tới, ngồi xuống uống một bát canh thịt.

Hai mẹ con nhà họ Lý ở lại trong xe ngựa, màn che rủ xuống, ngăn trở toàn bộ tình cảnh bên trong. Chu vi chung quanh đều là tôi tớ và tỳ nữ Lý gia. Đoàn người Lưu tiêu sư cũng rất biết điều, không có lại gần gây phiền nhiễu, hai bên cách nhau khoảng mười bước xa.

“Đạo trưởng tới Kiến Khang, có nơi nghỉ lại không, nếu như không có, không ngại tới Bạch Môn quan trong thành. Có người nói hiện tại tân đế rất có hứng thú với thuật pháp đạo gia. Với tư thái của đạo trưởng, đi tới tất có thể được trọng dụng.”

Thẩm Kiều dở khóc dở cười: “….”

Mặc dù hắn là đạo sĩ, nhưng cũng không phải là đạo sĩ chuyên vẽ bùa luyện đan a! Phải biết rằng đạo sĩ cũng chia ra làm dăm bảy loại.

Nhưng hắn cũng không phản bác lại lời Lưu tiêu sư, mà chỉ hỏi: “Ta nhớ Trần triều rất tín trọng Nho Môn, tại sao tân đế lại có hứng thú với đạo sĩ?”

Từ khi đi vào địa giới của Trần triều Thẩm Kiều mới biết được, Trần chủ Trần Húc lúc trước vừa băng hà không lâu, tân đế là Trần Thúc Bảo, chính là con trai trưởng của hoàng hậu Liễu Kính Ngôn, là người thừa kế đế vị danh chính ngôn thuận.

Nhưng hắn cũng nhớ rõ ràng, Trần triều là địa bàn của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung. Hoàng hậu Liễu Kính Ngôn, hiện giờ là Liễu thái hậu, nàng còn có một thân phận khác, đó là sư muội của Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ.

Lưu tiêu sư lắc đầu cười nói: “Chuyện lớn cỡ này, ta làm sao mà biết. Biết đâu hoàng đế tâm huyết dâng trào, thích luyện đan thì sao? Từ cổ chí kim, có hoàng đế nào không truy cầu con đường trường sinh bất tử. Ngay cả người trong giang hồ như chúng ta, cũng không phải đều nói chạm đỉnh võ đạo chính là khung cảnh người trời hay sao?”

Nhưng một hoàng đế không lo nghĩ chuyện trị quốc an bang, trái lại nảy sinh hứng thú đối với chuyện luyện đan hư vô mờ mịt, cả đời cũng chưa chắc thấy được kết quả, cái này chính là làm ngược đạo trời rồi.

Thẩm Kiều cũng hiểu với thân phận của Lưu tiêu sư không có khả năng biết nhiều như vậy, cho nên cũng không hỏi thêm nữa. Mọi người nói chuyện phiếm vài câu, mắt thấy sắc trời đã hoàn toàn tối lại, liền lục tục đứng dậy đi nghỉ ngơi.

“Thẩm đạo trưởng không đi nghỉ sao?” Lưu tiêu sư thấy hắn vẫn ngồi xếp bằng dưới tàng cây ở chỗ cũ, không khỏi hỏi.

Lúc này đã là mùa hè, ở bên ngoài cũng không cần chú ý nhiều như vậy, cũng không có lều bạt để vào trong nghỉ tạm, rất nhiều người cứ trực tiếp nằm xuống đất mà ngủ, hoặc là nằm trên chiếc xe kéo hai bánh chở đầy hàng hóa, tùy tiện đắp một cái áo lên là có thể nghỉ tạm qua đêm. Lưu tiêu sư bọn họ đã sớm quen với cuộc sống như thế, cũng không cảm thấy kham khổ gì.

“Ta thường đả tọa khi nghỉ ngơi, buổi tối cũng vậy, Lưu huynh không cần để ý đến ta.” Thẩm Kiều cười nói.

Lưu tiêu sư có chút ước ao: “Aiz, nhớ ngày đó khi ta theo sư phụ học nghệ, cũng thường đả tọa để thay cho việc nghỉ ngơi. Tiếc là mấy năm nay chạy ngược chạy xuôi, ban ngày mệt mỏi, buổi tối vừa nằm xuống đã ngủ không biết trời đất là gì, dần dà lâu ngày, ngay cả công phu trong nhà do sư phụ dạy dỗ cũng hoang phế dần!”

Thẩm Kiều thuận miệng hỏi: “Không biết Lưu huynh thuộc môn phái nào?”

Lưu tiêu sư: “Ta là đệ tử của Chung Nam phái.”

Thẩm Kiều a một tiếng: “Vậy có khi nào là đồng môn với Trưởng Tôn Thịnh?”

Lưu tiêu sư buồn bã: “Trưởng Tôn sư huynh là thân truyền của chưởng môn, lại xuất thân từ thế gia cao quý của Bắc triều. Ta chỉ là người trong gia đình bình dân, lại là đệ tử ngoại môn, không lên được nơi thanh nhã, sao dám tự xưng là đồng môn của Trưởng Tôn sư huynh?”

Thẩm Kiều an ủi hắn hai câu, lúc này tâm tình của Lưu tiêu sư mới thoáng chuyển tốt. Hắn thấy Thẩm Kiều đả tọa, nhớ tới chính mình đã bỏ bê công khóa từ lâu, không khỏi ngứa tâm, cũng ngồi xuống bên cạnh, chuẩn bị đả tọa một đêm.

Kỳ thực trong ngày thường hắn cũng có đả tọa vận công, nhưng có rất nhiều người phân chia rõ ràng việc vận công điều tức với việc ngủ nghỉ. Mặc dù Lưu tiêu sư có lòng học theo Thẩm Kiều, nhưng còn chưa tới canh ba, chính hắn đã không nhịn được, dựa lưng vào thân cây, dần chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Cũng chính ngay trong lúc đó, Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên nhảy lên một cái, lao về một hướng!

Cùng lúc đó, từ phía trước truyền đến một tiếng xé gió, tên như sao rơi bắn thẳng về chỗ mã xa của mẫu nữ Lý gia.

Tất cả mọi người đều không kịp phản ứng, cho dù có người gác đến, đến canh giờ này rồi, rất nhiều người cũng đã không chịu được mệt mỏi, phản ứng trở nên trì độn hơn rất nhiều. Giống như Lưu tiêu sư vậy, xuất thuân từ môn phái võ học chính thống, cũng khó khăn lắm mới mở được mắt, ngẩng đầu nhìn lại theo tiếng kêu.

Nhưng mà mũi tên này lại không thể bắn vào mã xa, đã bị một bàn tay nắm lấy.

Thẩm Kiều nắm ở trong tay, rắc một tiếng, tên lập tức gãy làm hai đoạn, lại có vài mũi tên nữa cùng lúc bắn tới!

“Có tặc tử! Có tặc tử!” Tiếng gõ kẻng sắc nhọn cùng với tiếng la vang lên trong vùng hoang núi dã, người ngủ sâu cỡ nào cũng đều tỉnh lại hết, cầm đao kiếm lên đi vào trạng thái chiến đấu.

Chờ bọn họ kịp phản ứng lại, năm sáu mũi tên đã bị Thẩm Kiều bắt hết. Đối phương hiển nhiên là không nghĩ tới trong đội ngũ của bên này lại có nhân vật lợi hại đến cỡ đó. Mắt thấy tập kích trong bóng tối không được, liền đổi từ tối thành sáng, từ trong bóng tối chạy ra, xung phong liều chết tiến tới.

Nhóm người mặc hắc y này, vừa nhìn đã biết là đám trộm cướp. Lưu tiêu sư đã sớm nói vùng này là dải đất không ai quản lý, nam bắc không nhận, bình thường hay có trộm cướp lui tối. Mẫu nữ Lý gia không nghĩ tới vận khí của mình lại “Đặc biệt” như vậy, cư nhiên gặp được một nhóm, sợ đến mức liên thanh thét chói tai trong xe ngựa. Tôi tớ vốn đứng canh phòng chung quanh mã xa vì tên bắn tới mà chạy quanh tránh né.

Cục diện nhất thời hỏng bét.

Đối phương có chừng ba bốn mươi người, mỗi người đều là cướp đường lão luyện sắc bén luyện ra từ nhiều năm nay, người cao ngựa lớn, vẻ mặt dữ tợn. Đợi khi tiêu sư kịp phản ứng lại liền ào ào lao lên chém giết. Chỉ là trình độ hung hãn không bằng người, rất nhanh đã rơi xuống thế hạ phong.

Lý gia gia cảnh giàu có, lần này dời nhà tới Kiến Khang, mang theo toàn bộ gia sản. Chỉ cần là người hơi có nhãn lực một chút đều có thể nhìn ra đây là một con dê béo. Đám trộm cướp tất nhiên không chịu buông tha, rốt cục xuất động rất nhiều người tới.

Nhưng tiêu sư không đối phó được, vẫn còn một Thẩm Kiều. Lưu tiêu sư lấy một địch hai đã là cực hạn, nhưng đối với Thẩm Kiều mà nói, thân thủ những người này tuy có mạnh hơn bình thường, nhưng cũng không đủ để lọt vào mắt hắn. Sơn Hà Đồng Bi kiếm vừa ra, liền đánh đâu thắng đó, không gì cản nổi, đám trộm cướp này ngày thường đều thuận thuận lợi lợi, làm sao xứng là đối thủ của Thẩm Kiều?

Mọi người trừng mắt há mồm nhìn Thẩm Kiều lấy một địch trăm, đem đám cướp đường kia cần đả thương thì đả thương, đánh ngã thì đánh ngã. Lưu tiêu sư phản ứng kịp, nhanh chóng gọi người tiến lên hỗ trợ, điểm huyệt đạo đám cướp rồi trói lại.

“Ai nha!”

Phía sau có một mũi tên xé gió bay đến, hướng thẳng về cái ót của Thẩm Kiều lao tới. Lúc trước Thẩm Kiều cũng không biết đám giặc cướp này còn bí mật để lại nhân thủ, nhưng với võ công của hắn, lúc này phản ứng lại cũng vẫn kịp. Đang định xoay người lại cản tên, đã có một người nhanh hơn hắn, thanh âm ai nha đó là của người đỡ tên cho hắn, sau đó là một tiếng kêu đau đớn.

Thẩm Kiều ngạc nhiên vô cùng, hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới tiểu cô nương Lý gia còn chưa thấy qua được mấy lần lại từ bên cạnh nhô ra đỡ tên cho hắn. Hắn chỉ có thể đỡ người đặt nằm xuống đất, sau đó cầm kiếm tới chỗ tên cướp bắn tên kia trốn đánh ngã hắn, sau đó mới lộn trở về xem người bị thương.

Nương tử Lý gia hiển nhiên cũng không ngờ được nữ nhi lại đột nhiên chạy tới đó, chân tay luống cuống xuống khỏi xe ngựa, ôm nữ nhi khóc nấc lên. Mũi tên vừa vặn bắn ở trên vai tiểu cô nương Lý gia, máu rất nhanh đã nhuộm đỏ một mảng lớn xiêm y.

Bất đắc dĩ, Thẩm Kiều đành ôm người lên xe ngựa, đầu tiên điểm huyệt cầm máu, sau đó chém đứt mũi tên, rút hai đầu ra, còn tự thân băng bó giúp người.

Tiểu cô nương Lý gia lần đầu tiên mất nhiều máu như vậy, run rẩy mở mắt, nhìn Thẩm Kiều xa tận chân trời gần ngay trước mặt, si ngốc nói: “Đạo trưởng, ta sẽ chết sao?”

Thẩm Kiều không biết nên khóc hay cười: “Không đâu.”

Vị trí vết thương của nàng rất khéo, không thương tổn đến gân cốt, thoạt nhìn qua máu mất hơi nhiều nhưng trên thực tế cũng không nghiêm trọng lắm. Thẩm Kiều vốn không cần nàng liều mình cản tên, nhưng người ta làm cũng đã làm rồi, cũng không thể phật ý tốt của nàng.

Hắn lấy thuốc trị thương tùy thân ra đưa cho nàng uống và thoa, rồi còn dặn dò nương tử Lý gia ngày ba lần cần phài rịt thuốc cho nữ nhi vân vân.

Tiểu cô nương Lý gia kéo tay áo Thẩm Kiều: “Đạo trưởng có thể ở lâu thêm chút không?”

Lúc này dân phong không quá bảo thủ khép kín, tuy không dám ban ngày ban mặt tằng tịu với nhau bên ngoài như thời Tần Hán, nhưng nữ tử có tâm vẫn có thể biểu lộ với người trong lòng. Huống hồ lại đang ở bên cạnh mẫu thân, hàm nghĩa trong câu nói này của tiểu cô nương Lý gia cũng đã đủ rõ ràng.

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu: “Bần đạo là người theo đạo, đa tạ nghĩa cử vừa rồi của cô nương, chỉ là võ công của bần đạo đủ khả năng để tự bảo vệ mình, vẫn xin cô nương sau này chớ mạo hiểm làm vậy nữa.”

Tiểu cô nương Lý gia thở dài: “Dọc con đường này, ta đối với đạo trưởng mang lòng ngưỡng mộ, đã thầm để ý đạo trưởng hồi lâu, cũng biết đạo trưởng tâm như sắt đá, không có ý với ta, nhưng người sống một đời, cây cỏ một mùa, cũng chỉ dài chẳng quá mấy chục năm, nếu như có thể gặp được người mình ngưỡng mộ đã là khó khăn, mặt mũi thể diện, bỏ xuống thì có làm sao? Nếu như đạo trưởng bị ta cảm động, ta tất nhiên vô cùng mừng rỡ, còn nếu đạo trưởng vẫn bất vi sở động, ta cũng không phụ tâm ý của chính mình a!”

Lý gia nương tử không ngờ nữ nhi của mình lại dám can đảm nói ra lời như vậy, chỉ hận không thể che miệng của nàng lại: “Con im miệng cho ta!”

Thẩm Kiều ngẩn ra: “Cô nương nói vậy trái lại cũng là tinh túy của đạo gia, mọi việc tùy tâm, không câu nệ hình thức.”

Lý gia tiểu cô nương suy yếu cười: “Đại đạo giản đơn, không nghĩ tới đạo trưởng còn không thông suốt được như ta.”

Thẩm Kiều không muốn nhiều lời cùng nàng, vốn cũng không có gì đáng nói, buông thuốc trị thương ra, nói thêm với Lý gia nương tử hai câu, liền rời đi.

Bên ngoài, đám người Lưu tiêu sư đã giải quyết xong đám trộm cướp, đang thu dọn hậu quả. Đầu năm nay đem những kẻ này giao cho quan phủ xử trí cũng chẳng có người muốn quản, đối phương lại đều là đạo tặc trên tay dính đầy máu tươi, ngoại trừ giết chết thì cũng chỉ còn cách thả hổ về rừng, lần sau có người đi qua lại nhảy ra giết người cướp của. Lưu tiêu sư đương nhiên sẽ không chọn cái phía dưới.

Lưu tiêu sư xử lý xong mọi chuyện, mắt thấy trời đã tảng sáng, cũng không còn buồn ngủ, chuẩn bị bảo mọi người tiếp tục lên đường.

Hắn thấy Thẩm Kiều còn đứng dưới tàng cây, liền đi tới nhìn. Đối phương giống như đã đi vào cõi thần tiên, cũng không biết đang suy nghĩ cái gì, không khỏi cười nói: “Lý gia giàu có, Lý tiểu cô nương lại một lòng say mê đạo trưởng, nếu như đạo trưởng muốn hoàn tục ở rể, sau này nhất định ôm trọn khối gia sản kếch sù đó.”

Thẩm Kiều lúc này mới lấy lại tinh thần. Dọc đường đi hắn mang suy nghĩ rối rắm, lúc này bị một lời của Lý tiểu cô nương nói ra đánh thức, giống như nan đề nghĩ mãi không thông cuối cùng cũng đã thông, sắc mặt nhất thời thư thái hẳn ra, dưới ánh nắng nhàn nhạt buổi ban mai, nổi bật hẳn lên, giống như thanh ngọc oánh nhuận, khiến cho ngay cả Lưu tiêu sư cũng nhìn đến ngây người, thầm nghĩ thảo nào Lý tiểu cô nương lại có thể nhất kiến chung tình, không để ý sinh tử. Đạo sĩ này quả thật có một bộ dạng tốt quá mức bình thường, đã thế lại còn mang theo một thân võ công cao cường nữa chứ.

“Lưu huynh, ta có một vấn đề nhỏ muốn thỉnh giáo.” Thẩm Kiều nói.

Lưu tiêu sư vội nói: “Vừa rồi may nhờ có đạo trưởng cứu giúp, ta còn chưa cám ơn ân cứu mạng, nào dám nhận hai chữ thỉnh giáo, đạo trưởng cứ hỏi là được!”

Thầm Kiều thần sắc nghiêm túc: “Xin hỏi Lưu huynh, ngươi đã từng có người trong lòng chưa?”

Lưu tiêu sư vẻ mặt dại ra: “Hả?”


	132. Chapter 132

# Phiên ngoại 4

_Editor: Thiếu Quân_

“Cái, cái gì trong lòng cơ?” Lưu tiêu sư lắp bắp.

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu bật cười: “Không có gì, là ta lỗ mãng rồi, không nên hỏi vấn đề như vậy.”

Lưu tiêu sư lấy lại tinh thần, gãi gãi đầu, tự cho là đại khái hiểu được suy nghĩ của hắn: “Thẩm đạo trưởng tu đạo từ nhỏ, thanh tâm quả dục, hẳn là lần đầu tiếp xúc với phàm tục, bị Lý cô nương hù dọa một trận, có chút luống cuống chân tay cũng là bình thường!”

Hai người vừa mới cùng trải qua trận chiến vừa rồi, Lưu tiêu sư cũng không còn khách khí xa lạ như trước, mà có vẻ thân thiết hơn không ít: “Kỳ thực ngài nói cái này, ta thật sự cũng không trả lời được. Thế gian này thật sự không có nhiều tình tình ái ái, khanh khanh ta ta đến vậy. Hạnh phúc của ta chính là làm đệ tử luyện võ ở Chung Nam phái, mãi đến năm mười bảy tuổi hạ sơn về nhà, phụ mẫu trong nhà làm mối cho ta một cọc hôn sự, nghe nói nàng kia tuy không biết võ công, nhưng từ nhỏ đã được dạy dỗ, hiền lương thục đức. Chính là cái người ta nói lệnh của phụ mẫu, ta tất nhiên cũng phải vâng theo, cho nên chưa nói tới cái gì mà thích hay không thích. Chỉ là sau khi thành thân, chuyết kinh* lo liệu việc nhà, vô cùng khổ cực. Nếu nói tình ái là gì, vậy cũng chỉ có đám văn nhân mặc khách ăn no rửng mỡ không có việc gì làm mới có thể luôn miệng nhắc tới. Người trong giang hồ như chúng ta, mỗi ngày không dầm mưa dãi nắng cũng chính là quyết chiến sinh tử. Tựa như khi nãy, nếu như lần này không có Thẩm đạo trưởng đi cùng, chúng ta thật sự đã chết ở chỗ này rồi!”

* _Chuyết kinh: đại từ xưng hô của từ “Vợ”_

Thẩm Kiều: “Lưu huynh không cần khách khí, nếu đã cùng đường, giúp đỡ lẫn nhau cũng là chuyện nên làm.”

Lưu tiêu sư cười nói: “Chờ đến Kiến Khang rồi, ta phải mời đạo trưởng một bữa thật ngon, ngài nhất định không được từ chối đâu đấy!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Nào dám phụ lòng, ta không rõ nhân sinh, cũng phải nhờ Lưu sư huynh chỉ điểm nhiều hơn.”

Lưu tiêu sư: “Thoải mái đi! Thực không dám giấu diếm, lúc trước thấy đạo trưởng lớn lên văn nhược, ta còn cho rằng ngài cũng chả khác gì đám thư sinh kia, mang theo thanh kiếm cũng chỉ để trang trí mà thôi. Ai ngờ được, chậc chậc, công phu của ngài sợ là còn lợi hại hơn sư phụ ta nhiều!”

Thẩm Kiều: “Lưu sư huynh quá khen.”

Lưu tiêu sư: “Nếu đã không coi đạo trưởng là người ngoài ta cũng xin nói thẳng. Kỳ thực nói đùa thì nói đùa, Lý gia cô nương có lòng sâu nặng với đạo trưởng, ngược lại cũng là một sự lựa chọn tốt. Đầu năm nay thế sự hỗn loạn, võ công của đạo trưởng lại đủ để bảo vệ mình, thay vì một mình phiêu du giang hồ, chẳng bằng cưới Lý gia cô nương cho rồi. Có Lý gia giàu có như vậy trợ lực, cho dù không thể làm hào kiệt một vùng, ít nhất, cũng là phú ông áo cơm không lo a!”

Thẩm Kiều dở khóc dở cười: “Lưu huynh hiểu lầm rồi, ta đối với Lý cô nương không có nửa phần tư tưởng không an phận. Trong lòng ta đã có nơi thuộc về, chỉ là lúc trước hỗn loạn quá mức, lại cũng chưa từng cẩn thận nhìn lại. Mới vừa rồi được Lý cô nương cảnh tỉnh, mới hiểu rõ được lòng mình.”

Lưu tiêu sư bừng tỉnh; “Thì ra là thế, chả trách ngươi lại hỏi ta như vậy! Không biết người trong lòng của đạo trưởng, đối với đạo trưởng có tâm ý như thế nào?”

Thẩm Kiều hơi nhíu mày: “… Lúc trước y từng bước ép sát, ta chỉ đành từng bước lui về, sau này y hình như tức giận rồi.”

Lưu tiêu sư líu lưỡi: “Đầu năm nay nữ tử đều bạo dạn hơn hẳn nam tử a!”

Hắn nghĩ rồi lại nghĩ, đạo trưởng này có phong tư như vậy, lại mang một thân võ công cao cường, khó trách lại được nữ tử ái mộ. Lý gia cô nương chưa gặp vài lần, ngày ngày đều ở trong xe ngựa, còn không phải vừa rồi đã phấn đấu quên mình tới ngăn cản mũi tên sao?

Lưu tiêu sư dù sao cũng là người từng trải, bắt đầu chỉ điểm cho Thẩm Kiều: “Nữ tử xưa nay đều ngượng ngùng, khó có được người lại tỏ rõ tâm ý như vậy với ngươi, ngươi lại không chịu tiếp nhận. Vài lần như vậy, người ta da mặt mỏng, tất nhiên không còn mặt mũi nào tìm tới ngươi nữa. Nếu như ngươi có thể chủ động tới tìm nàng nói rõ, mọi chuyện tất nhiên giải quyết dễ dàng!”

Khóe miệng Thẩm Kiều giật một cái: “Da mặt người kia… Kỳ thực cũng không mỏng cho lắm.”

Lưu tiêu sư cười nói: “Không mỏng vậy không phải càng tốt sao. Ta nói thẳng nhé, với tướng mạo của đạo trưởng, đối phương tất nhiên ngại ngùng mà đáp ứng rồi, đến lúc đó chỉ cần nhờ bà mối đi qua nhà gái đề thân là được rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều than thở: “Y tính tình cuồng ngạo, chỉ sợ sau khi bị nhục nhã sẽ không dễ dàng chịu cúi đầu.”

Lưu tiêu sư: “Vậy không phải càng dễ dàng hơn sao. Phàm là người đều có sở thích, ngươi tìm hiểu sở thích của nàng sau đó tặng nàng mấy thứ nàng thích, lời cần nói đều sẽ nói ra thôi!”

Thẩm Kiều khiêm tốn thỉnh giáo: “Vẫn xin Lưu huynh dạy ta.”

Lưu tiêu sư: “Tặng cái cài tóc đi, nữ nhi nhà người, không phải đều thích mấy thứ đồ trang sức châu báu này sao. Nàng thích mấy thứ thanh nhã, ngươi liền tặng nàng mấy thứ trâm gỗ đào, hoa cài tóc bằng ngọc gì đó. Còn nếu thích mấy thứ màu sắc sặc sỡ, vậy ngươi cứ tặng trâm vàng bạc khảm bảo thạch gì đó, đảm bảo tặng phát được luôn!”

Thẩm Kiều ngẫm lại tất cả ăn mặc xuất hành của Yến Vô Sư đều có người xử lý, cho dù là cây trâm trên đầu, cũng đều bằng chi tiêu cả năm của người bình thường. Chính y cũng không có yêu thích đặc biệt gì, liền lắc đầu: “Y không quá để ý đến mấy thứ phục trang này.”

Lưu tiêu sư nhíu mày: “Vậy… Đồ ăn đi? Ăn, mặc, ở, đi, dù sao cũng phải thích một cái chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút, chần chờ nói: “Y thích… đồ chơi làm bằng đường?”

Có điều cái đó là Tạ Lăng thích thôi.

Yến Vô Sư cũng thích ăn đồ chơi làm bằng đường sao? Thẩm Kiều tưởng tượng cảnh tượng Yến tông chủ mang theo biểu tình cuồng ngạo khí phách liếm đồ chơi làm bằng đường, biểu tình lập tức trở nên vô cùng kỳ quái.

Lưu tiêu sư cũng thấy rất kỳ quái: “Đồ chơi bằng đường là thứ mấy đứa nhỏ thích mà?”

Đột nhiên bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, cho ra một lời giải thích mà chính mình cũng cảm thấy hợp lý: “Người trong lòng Thẩm đạo trưởng tuổi chắc không lớn lắm nhỉ?”

Thẩm Kiều ho nhẹ một tiếng, có chút chột dạ: “Xem là thế.”

Lưu tiêu sư nghĩ bụng tướng mạo này quả thực đúng là hấp dẫn mấy tiểu cô nương, chẳng phải Lý tiểu cô nương vừa mới thấy vài lần, đã bị mê hoặc đến không biết trời đất còn gì.

“Vậy thì càng tốt chứ sao, tuổi còn nhỏ, từng trải không nhiều, nói vài câu là có thể dụ nàng vui vẻ rồi. Ta nói này, Thẩm đạo trưởng, nếu thiếp đã có ý, mà ngươi cũng đã có tình, tại sao không hỏi thăm xem cô nương nhà người ta thích cái gì?”

Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên cũng biết điều đó, nhưng biết cũng không dùng được a: “… Y hình như thích nhất là luyện võ, cùng người luận võ.”

Trong chốn giang hồ, nữ tử say mê luyện võ không ít, Lưu tiêu sư cũng không thấy có gì bất ngờ: “Với võ công của đạo trưởng, muốn chỉ điểm cho nàng, nhất định là dư dả.”

Thẩm Kiều sờ sờ mũi: “Ta đánh không lại y.”

Lưu tiêu sư kinh hãi. Đầu năm nay nữ tử có hơi mạnh mẽ quá đi, cũng khó trách lúc trước Thẩm đạo trưởng cứ luôn khước từ, dù là ta cũng không dám cưới cọp mẹ như vậy về a!

“Vậy, vậy…” Hắn có chút nghèo từ, “Nói chung mỗi biện pháp ngươi cứ thử một lần đi, cổ nhân có câu chân thành làm việc, kiên định tất thành, dù sao cũng có đạo lý. Nếu như nàng thật sự có ý định với ngươi, dù cho đồ vật sự việc ngươi tặng không hợp ý nàng, nàng vẫn có thể hiểu được tâm ý của ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều cũng biết hỏi nữa cũng chẳng được gì: “Đa tạ Lưu huynh, thụ giáo rồi.”

Lưu tiêu sư thấy hắn tuy có võ công cao cường, nhưng ở phương diện này quả thực rốt đặc cán mai, liền cố gắng chỉ điểm thật nhiều, ngay cả chuyện mình giữa ban ngày ban mặt ôm ấp thê tử cũng nói ra hết sạch: “Ngươi đừng thấy những cô nương đó ở bên ngoài thì có vẻ đoan trang nghiêm túc, nhưng đóng cửa lại khi không còn ai thấy, ngươi nhịn nàng một chút thì có làm sao. Đời người cũng chỉ có vài thập niên ngắn ngủi, có thể gặp được một người vừa ý là chuyện không dễ dàng gì, cần phải quý trọng nha!”

Thẩm Kiều nhịn cười: “Được, ta nhớ rồi.”

Lúc này mọi người đã thu thập ổn thỏa. Để mau chóng đi tới thành trấn phía trước nghỉ tạm, mọi người đều tăng nhanh cước bộ. Hai người Thẩm Kiều và Lưu tiêu sư đi sau cùng, đoạn hậu cho mã xa.

Một đường đi nhanh, gió thổi cỏ lay, ai cũng đều lo lắng chuyện vừa rồi xảy ra lần nữa. Bọn họ tất nhiên cũng không biết được ở trong mã xa lại có một cuộc nói chuyện nhỏ hoàn toàn khác biệt.

Tiểu cô nương vốn phải đang hôn mê kia lại rất tỉnh táo, hỏi người bên cạnh: “Ngươi thấy vừa rồi ta diễn thế nào?”

Lý gia nương tử thực tế nói: “Hơi khoa trương rồi.”

Lý tiểu cô nương liếc nàng một cái: “Để giác ngộ Thẩm đạo trưởng, ta ngay cả khổ nhục kế cũng phải đưa lên sàn. Nếu lần này có thể khiến cho Thẩm đạo trưởng ngộ ra chân lý, thương thế của ta cũng không coi như là phí công!”

Lý gia nương tử đồng tình nói: “Khổ cho ngươi rồi, còn phải thực sự nhận một mũi tên này!”

Lý tiểu cô nương vẻ mặt đưa đám: “Không phải vậy sao, đau chết mất. Thẩm đạo trưởng lợi hại như vậy, nếu ta không biến đùa thành thật, bị hắn nhìn thấu thì biết làm sao chứ!”

Lý gia nương tử an ủi: “Quên đi, ngươi cũng biết đây là nhiệm vụ, hoàn thành càng tốt, chúng ta tất nhiên cũng càng tốt. Tông chủ hào phóng, tất nhiên sẽ không quên thưởng lớn cho ngươi.”

Thoát khỏi sự việc cướp đường, tất cả mọi người đều mang lòng sợ hãi, hận không thể bật người chạy vào trong thành trấn, tránh lại bị cướp bóc lần nữa.

Vì thương thế của Lý tiểu cô nương, mọi người nghỉ lại trong thành trấn vài ngày. Mỗi ngày ba bữa cơm cộng với phí dừng chân cũng là một khoản chi tiêu không nhỏ. Chỉ là gia nghiệp Lý gia lớn, cũng không để ý chút tiền bạc ấy. Lý gia nương tử để nữ nhi có thể nghỉ ngơi thoải mái, vô cùng vui lòng chi tiêu tiền bạc, ngay cả Thẩm Kiều cũng vì chuyện đánh đuổi đám cướp mà bị nàng thiên ân vạn tạ. Lý gia nương tử cũng không hề oán giận chuyện hắn hại nữ nhi nhà mình thương thân thương tâm, còn cứng rắn ép Thẩm Kiều nhận lấy một số tiền lớn.

Lúc nhanh lúc chậm, rốt cục nửa tháng sau đoàn người cũng đến được thành Kiến Khang.

Lúc vào thành, Lý gia mẫu nữ cũng tìm được thân thích, mọi người vốn nên chia tay mỗi người mỗi ngả. Chỉ là Lưu tiêu sư quá nhiệt tình, lôi kéo Thẩm Kiều đi khắp thành Kiến Khang, chỉ cho hắn phong cảnh nhân sinh nơi này, còn mời hắn bữa cơm, rồi đưa địa chỉ nhà mình cho hắn, biết đâu sau này Thẩm Kiều rảnh rỗi có thể tới cửa bái phỏng, sau đó mới cáo từ rời đi.

Từ biệt Lưu tiêu sư, Thẩm Kiều tìm tới Bạch Môn quan lúc trước hắn nói tới, dự định ở nhờ một thời gian, lại đúng lúc sứ giả triều đình mang chiếu lệnh của hoàng đế đến đó tuyên đòi cao nhân đắc đạo vào cung. Đối phương thấy phong thái của Thẩm Kiều không hề tầm thường, liền tiến lên hỏi lai lịch của hắn. Thẩm Kiều đều đáp lại, cách nói không khách gì khi nói với Lưu tiêu sư.

Sứ giả triều đình nóng lòng tập hợp cho đủ số người hoàng đế đã yêu cầu, tự nhiên cũng không có nghi vấn gì với quá khứ gia cảnh của người ta. Huống hồ rất nhiều người bị hình tượng ảnh hưởng, mà câu trả lời qua loa của Thẩm Kiều lại vô cùng phù hợp với định nghĩa “Thần tiên” trong lòng mọi người.

“Xin hỏi đạo trưởng, ngài có đi theo con đường luyện đan?”

Thẩm Kiều vốn định nói là không phải, nhưng lời vừa chuẩn bị ra khỏi miệng, lòng hắn lại khẽ động, đổi ngay cái khác: “Ta tu chính là Hữu Tình Đạo, với chuyện luyện đan cũng chỉ coi như là biết chút da lông bên ngoài không đáng nhắc đến, ở trên lĩnh vực xem tướng người ngược lại có chút tâm đắc hơn.”

Sứ giả nghe hắn nói không hiểu chuyện luyện đan, còn có chút thất vọng, nghe thấy biết xem tướng, lại vui lên: “Nói như vậy, đạo trưởng cũng biết bói quẻ cát hung?”

Thẩm Kiều khiêm tốn: “Có biết một chút.”

Sứ giả: “Hiện nay bệ hạ có lòng hướng về Đạo Môn, muốn tìm cao nhân đắc đạo chỉ điểm bến mê, không biết đạo trưởng có nguyện ý theo ta vào cung diện thánh. Nếu hợp thánh ý, chờ đợi đạo trưởng, chính là phú quý vinh hoa không đâu kể xiết!”

Thẩm Kiều tới Trần quốc, vốn chính là vì muốn tiếp cận với tân chủ Trần quốc, nhìn vị quân vương này so với Dương Kiên có bằng không, không nghĩ tới lúc cần lại có người tự tay đưa tới cửa. Hắn với Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ không quen thuộc, bỏ lỡ lần này, muốn tìm cơ hội quanh minh chính đại diện thánh như lần này cũng không phải chuyện gì dễ dàng.

Hiện nay hắn vào đời tu hành, cũng hiểu rõ một chút nhân tình thế thái, tùy tiện đáp ứng, sẽ không thể hiện được phong phạm cao nhân, còn có thể khiến cho đối phương xem thường.

Vì vậy hắn lộ vẻ mặt chần chờ: “Bần đạo từng lập lời thề trước mặt Đạo Tổ, mỗi ngày đều phải tụng Đạo Kinh mấy lần. Hôm nay chuyện này còn chưa hoàn thành, xem ra là duyên phận với bệ hạ còn chưa tới, vẫn là để ngày khác thôi.”

Nho môn có lực ảnh hưởng cực lớn đối với Trần triều, cho nên trong thành Kiến Khang cũng không có đạo quan nào quá lớn. Bạch Môn quan này cũng không phải đạo quan gì quá mức nổi bật, bị chèn ép lâu như vậy, đám đạo sĩ vừa nghe nói hoàng đế cho đòi, mỗi người đều vô cùng kích động, mặt mày hưng phấn. Duy chỉ có vị đại sĩ mới tới tạm trú này tỏ ra vô cùng bình tĩnh.

Sứ giả quả nhiên tỏ vẻ coi trọng với hắn hơn, ngay cả đạo sĩ trong Bạch Môn quan cũng khuyên hắn: “Đạo hữu vẫn nên đáp ứng đi, dù sao ngươi cũng là khách cư trú trong Bạch Môn quan, nếu bệ hạ tức giận truy cứu, chúng ta sẽ phải chịu vạ lây rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều lúc này mới thở dài: “Vậy thì mời sứ giả dẫn đường thôi.”

Triều đình tuyên đòi đạo sĩ, cũng không phải chỉ đòi một mình Thẩm Kiều. Thẩm Kiều đáp ứng, tên liền được ghi vào trong danh sách. Ba ngày sau, sứ giả cũng coi như gom đủ mười mấy đạo nhân điều kiện tạm phù hợp. Thẩm Kiều cùng với hai đạo sĩ trong Bạch Môn quan, lúc này dưới sự hướng dẫn của sứ giả vào cung diện thánh.

Trần cung không thể so với Tùy cung to lớn khí thế, nhưng trình độ hoa lệ tinh xảo lại chỉ hơn chứ không kém, thể hiện được hết lệ sắc Giang Nam. Rất nhiều đạo nhân cả đời chưa từng nhìn thấy cảnh tượng xa hoa như vậy,cho dù nét mặt cố gắng trấn định, nhưng trong mắt lại khó tránh khỏi toát ra vẻ kinh diễm.

Ba người Thẩm Kiều vào cung, liền được dẫn tới Vọng Tiên điện.

Nơi này hai bên trái phải có đặt tám chỗ ngồi, người đã gần như đông đủ, chỉ còn lại ba chỗ ở gần cửa, tất nhiên là giữ lại cho mấy người Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều không có ý muốn tranh đoạt thứ tự trước sau với đạo sĩ trong Bạch Môn Quan, trực tiếp nhường hai vị trí phía trước cho hai người bọn họ, còn mình thì ngồi ra chỗ gần cửa nhất kia, lập tức nhận được ảnh mắt cảm kích của hai người.

Ở gần cửa nhất, đương nhiên cũng có ý nghĩa là không được coi trọng.

Nội thị nói: “Bệ hạ chưa đến, chư vị an tâm ngồi đợi, không được gây huyên náo.”

Chúng đạo sĩ tất nhiên không dám gây ra tiếng động lớn gì, nhưng cũng khó tránh khỏi xì xào bàn tán. Đường nhìn của Thẩm Kiều tùy ý đảo qua mọi nơi, lúc ánh mắt rơi lên một người trong đó, lông tư lập tức dựng thẳng, thiếu chút nữa cho là mình hoa mắt rồi.

Người nọ vốn là nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, không muốn giao lưu với người bên ngoài, một bộ dạng cao ngạo không coi ai ra gì, lúc này lại đúng dịp mở mắt, đưa mắt nhìn thẳng vào Thẩm Kiều.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau, đối phương dường như không có chuyện gì chuyển qua nơi khác.

Thẩm Kiều: “….”


	133. Chapter 133

# Phiên ngoại 5

_Editor: Thiếu Quân_

Mắt Thẩm Kiều đã không còn kém, cho nên hắn cũng không có khả năng nhận lầm người.

Khiến hắn kinh hãi chính là đối phương lại to gan lớn mật đến thế. Ngoại trừ thay một thân trang phục đạo bào khoác ở bên ngoài, ngay cả dung mạo cũng không chỉnh sửa chút nào, vẫn là cái gương mặt không chút tình cảm đó, cứ như vậy ngồi trong hoàng cung Trần quốc, trở thành tân khách cho hoàng đế Trần quốc.

Mọi người đều biết, Trần triều là địa bàn của Nho môn, nói khó nghe một chút, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ một mình độc chiếm, không cho phép người nào nhúng chân vào. Như Phật Môn hay Thiên Nhai tông khi ở trong cảnh nội Trần triều, cũng tương tự bị Lâm Xuyên Học Cung che lấp quang mang mà trở nên ảm đạm.

Luận đơn đả độc đấu, Yến Vô Sư tất nhiên không sợ Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ. Nhưng dù sao cường long khó áp địa đầu xà, đường đường là tông chủ Hoán Nguyệt tông lại giả trang làm đạo sĩ vào cung yết kiến Trần chủ, ý đồ cướp đoạt trận doanh của Nho Môn, dẫn tới trận vây công của Nho Môn, loại chuyện này mà truyền đi thì thật sự không hay ho chút nào. Dưới cái nhìn của Thẩm Kiều, đối phương hoàn toàn không cần phải tự tìm phiền toái như vậy.

Như đã từng nói, Yến Vô Sư chính là Yến Vô Sư, nếu mọi chuyện đều nằm trong vòng dự liệu của người khác, thì đã chẳng phải là Yến Vô Sư.

Có lẽ là thời gian ánh mắt Thẩm Kiều dừng lại ở bên người Yến Vô Sư quá dài, đạo sĩ Bạch Môn quan ngồi bên cạnh hắn cũng chú ý tới, quay đầu lại thấp giọng nói: “Thẩm đạo hữu, ngươi biết vị đạo hữu bên kia sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Không biết, ta cũng chỉ vừa mới tới Kiến Khang, đang muốn nhờ Trương đạo hữu giới thiệu đây.”

Trương đạo sĩ nói: “Ta chỉ biết hai người ở phía đối diện ngươi kia, một trong số đó là đạo sĩ của Lam Quỷ quan trong kinh thành. Lam Thủy quan so với Bạch Môn quan chúng ta còn nát hơn nhiều, cũng không biết hai người kia làm cách nào mê hoặc sứ giả để trà trộn được vào đây!”

Thẩm Kiều dở khóc dở cười. Xưa nay người cùng nghề thường xem nhẹ lẫn nhau. Đừng thấy Đạo Môn tu đạo tiên phong đạo cốt, con đường trường sinh, kỳ thực trong đó cũng là một xã hội thu nhỏ, dạng người gì cũng có.

“Ta nghe nói lúc trước đã có đạo hữu bị hoàng đế bệ hạ cho đòi gặp, chẳng lẽ bệ hạ còn chưa hài lòng?”

Trương đạo sĩ: “Bệ hạ muốn cầu trường sinh, tất nhiên phải tới Đạo Môn thỉnh giáo, chỉ là những nho sinh kia cực lực phản đối. Trong kinh thành này, đạo quan lớn nhất phải kể tới Đông Hải quan. Bệ hạ vốn chọn đạo sĩ trong Đông Hải quan, nghe nói mới vấn tiên được một nửa, thì bị đám người nho môn nắm được tin tức. Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ cũng thực đáng ghét, còn mời thái hậu tới gây áp lực, ở ngay nơi đó chọc thủng tiên thuật của đạo sĩ Đông Hải quan, đem bọn họ đuổi ra khỏi cung.”

Nói được một chút, Trương đạo sĩ liền lộ ra chút hả hê: “Chỉ là nếu không có chuyện đó, làm sao còn có chỗ cho chúng ta ra mặt. Đạo sĩ Đông Hải Quan muốn chiếm ghế đầu, mới dễ dàng bị xua đuổi như vậy. Nếu như đạo sĩ toàn bộ thành Kiến Khang này có khả năng liên thủ lại, cũng chưa chắc đã phải sợ Lâm Xuyên Học Cung đâu.”

Thẩm Kiều thầm nói chỉ sợ các ngươi có cộng lại cũng chẳng phải đối thủ của Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ.

“Nói như vậy, tại sao hôm nay chúng ta vào cung, lại không thấy người của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung đứng ra?”

Trương đạo sĩ: “Ngươi mới đến nơi này, cũng khó trách không biết. Sau khi thánh thượng đăng cơ không lâu, Thủy Hưng vương khởi binh tạo phản. Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ theo quân hiệp trợ dẹp yên. Thái hậu tọa trấn ờ giữa điều hành, quản lý triều chính, không chịu nổi khí trời khô nóng, hiện đã di giá tới biệt cung xử lý triều chính rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, thảo nào hoàng đế không hề kiêng kỵ chút nào. Hóa ra là trong núi không còn lão hổ, hầu tử cũng xưng vương.

“Nếu thái hậu ở bên kia phát hiện chuyện này, chưa chắc nàng sẽ tức giận với hoàng đế, nhưng có thể sẽ giận lây sang người chúng ta?”

Trươgn đạo sĩ: “Biết sao được, ta cũng đã hỏi thăm kỹ càng, tuy rằng thái hậu xuất thân nho môn, nhưng cũng không có bài xích gì với phật đạo. Không giống cái người bảo thủ Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ kia, chỉ hận không thể đem phật đạo trong nội cảnh Trần quốc tiêu diệt sạch sẽ. Biết Liễu hoàng đế coi trọng, bọn ta luôn cẩn thận ngôn hành*, chắc cũng không đến mức gặp chuyện gì không hay đâu.”

* _Ngôn hành: lời nói hành động_

Thái độ làm người của hắn không tệ, nhưng thật ra vẫn không nói hết với Thẩm Kiều. Ví như là sau này thái hậu trút giận trách tội, cũng vẫn không ngăn được chí tiến thủ của nhân tâm, sự mê hoặc của vinh hoa phú quý. Không phải sao, đạo sĩ Đông Hải Quan mới vừa bị đuổi ra ngoài, hoàng đế vừa ban lệnh triệu tập mới, ở đây đã không còn chỗ trống.

Đương nhiên, còn có một đạo sĩ qua đường.

Thẩm Kiều không khỏi lại liếc mắt nhìn về phía Yến Vô Sư. Đối phương không hề nhìn ngang ngó dọc, vẫn còn hạ mi tĩnh tọa, ngược lại có vài phần phong thái đắc đạo.

Ngay sau đó, cùng với theo tiếng xướng của nội thị, một người trẻ tuổi trên môi còn có chút râu từ sau tấm bình phong đi ra.

Mọi người đứng dậy hành lễ.

Trần chủ bước chân không nhanh không chậm, mang theo một loại khí chất thong dong nhàn tản đặc hữu của quý tộc. Bước chân như vậy tồn tại đã lâu, rất có phong thái phong lưu của của thời Lưỡng Tấn*. Dưới cái nhìn tôn sùng của rất nhiều thế gia quý tộc, đây mới là tư thái mà một người đứng trên nên có.

* _Lưỡng Tấn: Đông Tấn và Tây Tấn_

Các đạo sĩ khác hiển nhiên sẽ không nghĩ nhiều như hắn, thấy hoàng đế đến, trong đầu liền xoay chuyển hàng vạn suy nghĩ, mong muốn hôm nay có thể khiến cho hoàng đế vui vẻ, từ nay về sau có thể nâng cao vị thế thêm một bước.

Trần chủ sau khi ngồi xuống, hỏi chúng đạo sĩ: “Trẫm xem khắp điển tịch chư gia, Nho gia nặng về nhân nghĩa, Phật gia trọng về kiếp sau, duy chỉ có Nho gia nặng về kiếp này, chẳng hay các vị đạo trưởng, đối với việc này có cao kiến gì?”

Ngồi chỗ gần nhất, chứng tỏ được hoàng đế coi trọng nhất, người ngồi trên đó nhất nhất đáp lại.

Một người trong đó gọi là Lâm đạo sĩ nói: “Phật gia nói, người có ba đời, trong đó có kiếp trước kiếp sau, điều này ai cũng biết. Nếu nói kiếp trước tích đức, kiếp này nhất định phú quý, vậy thì Đạo môn lại không hề có suy nghĩ như vậy. Chính như bệ hạ sở dĩ đứng ở ngôi cửu ngũ, là vì bệ hạ là tử vi đế tinh mà thiên gia gửi hồn thác sinh, đã là đế tinh, làm sao lại có kiếp trước kiếp sau? Bởi vậy bần đạo cho rằng, lời này quá mức sai lầm! Với thiên tư của bệ hạ, nếu như chăm chỉ tu luyện, lo gì không thể bạch nhật phi thăng*, quay về tiên ban?”

* _Bạch nhật phi thăng: Phi thăng ban ngày ban mặt_

Trần chủ cảm thấy khá hứng thú: “Vậy theo kiến nghị của đạo trưởng, trẫm nên tu luyện như thế nào mới có thể quay về tiên ban?”

Lâm đạo sĩ: “A, phương pháp tu luyện của đạo gia, căn cơ là từ công pháp trong nhà, phụ trợ có đan dược trân quý, tất có thể thành tiên. Bần đạo ở trên lĩnh vực chế luyện đan dược rất có tâm đắc, nguyện dâng hiến vì bệ hạ.”

Trần chủ: “Tốt tốt, vậy ngươi nói xem nội công tâm pháp, nên tìm bằng cách nào?”

Lâm đạo sĩ lộ vẻ mặt xấu hổ: “Bần đạo hổ thẹn, người đều có sở trường, bần đạo dốc lòng luyện đan, đối với nội công tâm pháp không hiểu rõ lắm. Chỉ là Huyền Đô Sơn và núi Thanh Thành đều là Đạo Môn trăm năm, nếu bệ hạ dẫn người đi tới, bọn họ chắc hẳn không thể không theo.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Đối với hành vi kéo người xuống nước của vị Lâm đạo sĩ này hắn rất chi là không còn gì để nói.

Trần chủ lại hừ lạnh một tiếng: “Huyền Đô Sơn tiếp nhận sắc phong từ Bắc triều, nghe nói còn muốn xây quan ở Trường An, cũng chỉ là đám chó săn cho Bắc triều, người như vậy thì có khả năng thành đại tài cái gì? Núi Thanh Thành ngược lại có thể phái người tới xem qua. Nếu Dịch Ích Trần thật sự có năng lực, trẫm cũng không ngại noi theo Huyền Đô Sơn, sắc phong cho hắn một cái danh hào, để hắn có thể dốc sức vì triều đình!”

Đang lúc yên tĩnh chợt có tiếng người cười khẽ.

Trần Thúc Bảo trợn mắt quá to: “Ngươi là người phương nào!”

Yến Vô Sư hạ chén rượu trong tay xuống, chẳng hề để ý đến việc quân vương tức giận, thị vệ đề phòng, chậm rãi nói: “Ta cười bệ hạ có mắt mà không nhìn thấy ngọc vàng. Rõ ràng trước mắt có cao nhân đang ngồi, lại bỏ gần cầu xa. Dịch Ích Trần không có danh hào, lại thua dưới tay Hồ Lộc Cổ, có lợi hại gì đáng nói?”

Trần Thúc Bảo cười nhạt: “A? Nói như vậy, cao nhân trong miệng ngươi nói, có phải là chính ngươi?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Cái này cũng không phải.”

Trần Thúc Bảo từ nhỏ đã là con trưởng của hoàng hậu, thụ phong thái tử, cuộc đời thuận buồm xuôi gió. Ngoại trừ lúc mới đăng cơ bị kinh hách, còn lại chưa từng có lần nào không thuận nhấp nhô, tất nhiên cũng không để ai vào mắt. Huống hồ hắn còn là hoàng đế, thái độ như vậy cũng là bình thường thôi.

Yến Vô Sư không đợi đối phương tức giận, liền nâng tay chỉ về phía Thẩm Kiều: “Hoàng đế muốn tìm cao nhân, lại đối với cao nhân làm như không thấy.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Hắn rốt cuộc biết Yến Vô Sư lẫn vào trong này là để làm cái gì rồi.

Đây rõ ràng là cố tình gây sự, chuyên tới phá hoại mà.

Chẳng lẽ hành động trốn tránh của mình khiến y tổn thương sâu sắc, đến nỗi y phải tự mình chạy đến báo thù hắn? Thẩm Kiều không khỏi nghĩ như vậy, trong lòng chợt xẹt qua một tia phiền muộn.

Trần chủ quả nhiên bị di dời lực chú ý, men theo hướng chỉ của Yến Vô Sư, nhìn về phía Thẩm Kiều ngồi.

Vừa nhìn, không khỏi nhẹ nhàng a một tiếng.

Mới vừa rồi Thẩm Kiều ngồi cạnh cửa, bởi vì sáng quá, hoàng đế cũng chưa từng chú ý nhiều. Hiện giờ tỉ mỉ quan sát, phát hiện đối phương chính là một chi lan ngọc thụ* trong loài người.

* _Chi lan ngọc thụ: Cỏ chi, cỏ lan – thời xưa chỉ sự cao thượng, tài đức; ngọc thụ – cây ngọc._

Trần chủ không khỏi hỏi: “Ngươi là người nơi đâu, thanh tu ở đạo quan nào?”

Việc đã đến nước này, Thẩm Kiều không thể giả vờ là không nghe thấy. Hắn đứng dậy, chắp tay thi lễ: “Làm phiền bệ hạ quan tâm, bần đạo là Sơn Kiều Tử, từ phương bắc du lịch đến đây, hiện đang ở nhờ trong Bạch Môn quan.”

Sự tức giận vì Yến Vô Sư cuồng vọng của Trần chủ khi này, lúc này lại biến mất vô tung, ngược lại còn lộ vẻ mặt ôn hòa với Thẩm Kiều, tươi cười nói: “Đạo rưởng có thể được người đề cử, chứng tỏ ở bên ngoài cũng thanh có danh khí hiển hách, chỉ là trẫm chưa nghe nói mà thôi?”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Bệ hạ quá khen, bần đạo cũng chỉ là một đạo nhân nơi sơn dã, không chút tiếng danh, không người thăm hỏi. Bần đạo cũng không biết vì cớ gì vị đạo hữu này vừa rồi lại tiến cử bần đạo?”

Trực tiếp đem quả bóng cao su đá ngược trở lại.

Trần chủ không để tâm, đối với Yến Vô Sư một chút hứng thú hắn cũng không có, lại hỏi Thẩm Kiều: “Không biết trên việc luyện đan đạo trưởng có điều gì tâm đắc không?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu: “Bần đạo không giỏi luyện đan, bần đạo chỉ tu đạo.”

Trần chủ: “Tu đạo gì?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Đạo hữu tình.”

Đây là mấy câu bịa đặt hắn dùng để chống chế với nội thị, lúc này đối mặt với hoàng đế, lại vẫn dập nguyên một bộ.

Trần chủ ngạc nhiên nói: “Thế nào là đạo hữu tình?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Người thường tu đạo, chính là chú ý thanh tâm quả dục, rời xa phàm trần mới có thể đắc đạo. Hữu tình đạo của ta, phải ở trong mười trượng nhuyễn hồng, trải nghiệm phú quý vinh hoa nhân gian, cẩn thận tường tận hiểu thấy, mới có thể đắc đạo.”

Hắn trịnh trọng đàng hoàng, thần thái nghiêm trang, ai cũng không cho rằng là hắn đang thuận miệng nói bậy, mà chỉ cảm thấy nghi hoặc sao mình chưa tình nghe qua về loại đạo này.

Yến Vô Sư cười dài nâng rượu lên uống một ngụm, thầm nghĩ A Kiều nhà ta cũng học được kiểu mặt không đổi sắc gạt người rồi.

Trần chủ cực vui: “Đây không phải là đạo mà trẫm đã tìm kiếm bao lâu sao, mời đạo trưởng lưu lại trong cung một thời gian, truyền dạy cho ta!”

Thẩm Kiều nói: “Bần đạo vân du tứ hải, hành tung bất định, chỉ vì cảm thấy bệ hạ có tâm hướng đạo, vừa rồi mới vào cung vì bệ hạ giải tỏa nghi hoặc, kính xin bệ hạ thứ tội.”

Trần chủ cười khẽ: “Đạo trưởng nói trước sau có chút mâu thuẫn rồi. Ngươi nói ngươi tu chính là đạo hữu tình, hiển nhân tâm có lưu luyến phú quý nhân gian. Trẫm lại là người có thể ban thưởng phú quý vô hạn cho ngươi, tại sao ngươi lại quay mặt từ chối, hay đó là lạt mềm buộc chặt, dục cự còn nghênh*?”

* _Dục cự còn nghênh: Thích còn ra vẻ_

Vị thiên tử trẻ tuổi này chỉ không thích để ý đến chính sự, yêu hưởng lạc mà thôi, điều đó cũng không chứng minh đầu óc của hắn không ra gì. Ngược lại, trên lĩnh vực cầm kỳ thi họa ca vũ thơ từ hắn đều có thành tích. Có thể nói thiên tử là một tài tử, hiểu biết sâu rộng hơn xa Dương Kiên thích săn bắn nhiều.

Thẩm Kiều mặt không đổi sắc: “Lời này của bệ hạ sai rồi. Hữu tình đạo cũng không nhất định phải là lưu luyến hoàng cung mới có thể đạt thành. Chẳng phải ngửi thấu hồng trần phồn hoa, tần lâu sở quán có chỗ nào không phải nơi tu tập đâu. Còn nữa, hôm nay bần đạo may mắn được diện kiến thiên nhan của bệ hạ, cũng đã đủ rồi. Chỉ là có chút lời, không thể không nói ra.”

Trần chủ nhướng mi: “Nói xem.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Hữu tình đạo không chỉ là nhân gian phú quý, mà còn mang hàm nghĩa vạn dân phúc lợi, cơm áo không lo, tuy rằng người người đều tham luyến cái trước, nhưng bệ hạ thân là vua một nước, cũng chớ có bỏ quên cái sau mới phải.”

Cái gọi là đạo hữu tình, thật ra chỉ là Thẩm Kiều thuận miệng nói bậy thử hoàng đế. Hắn không nghĩ tới Trần chủ lại thật sự lộ vẻ vui mừng trên mặt, lòng không khỏi có chút thất vọng, cho nên mới nói mấy lời này khuyên can.

Trần chủ lại không cho là đúng: “Đạo trưởng như vậy là quan tâm quá nhiều, người mang dáng vẻ thần tiên như ngươi, lưu lạc nhân gian chẳng phải phung phí của trời sao. Nếu muốn khuyên can trẫn, vậy lưu lại, mỗi ngày cùng trẫm luận đạo mới đúng.”

Nói xong lời cuối, ý vị thâm trường, khiến người ta suy nghĩ không yên.

Thẩm Kiều nghe ra chút khác thường, lại trăm triệu lần không nghĩ tới hoàng đế vậy mà sinh ra tâm tư khác với hắn. Chẳng qua là cảm thấy nghe danh không bằng gặp mặt, Trần quốc tuy rằng đặt chân phía nam, đất đai không nhường Bắc quốc, nhưng biểu hiện của Trần Thúc Bảo rõ ràng kém xa Dương Kiên. Phương Bắc đang mài đao soàn soạt, Dương Kiên vội vàng ổn định tộc Hung Nô, trấn yên lòng dân. Trần Thúc Bảo lại chẳng những không bình loạn tặc, ngược lại còn nổi lòng hứng thú với chuyện luyện đan trường sinh. Cứ theo chiều hướng này, nói không chừng qua vài năm nữa, thắng bại đã rõ ràng rồi.

Hai người một hỏi một đáp, coi người bên ngoài như không khí. Đám đạo sĩ nóng lòng ra mặt ở hai bên đã sớm bất mãn, đều ngươi một lời ta một câu. Có người ra mặt thay hoàng đế, chỉ trích Thẩm Kiều không nhìn thấy thiên ân cuồn cuộn, có người không ngừng vội vàng tự tiến cử mình với hoàng đế, tỏ vẻ mình lợi hại hơn Thẩm Kiều.

Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên cười khẽ: “A Kiều, bây giờ thì ngươi hiểu vì sao ta không coi tọng Nam triều rồi chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều còn chưa kịp nói, đã có người khác trả lời y: “Ta không biết Yến tông chủ và Thẩm đạo tôn đại giá quang lâm, không có tiếp đón từ xa, vẫn xin thứ tội.”

Đang lúc nói chuyện, một nữ từ từ trong vòng vây trùng trùng của đám tôi tớ thị vệ đi đến.

Trần chủ nhìn mà biến sắc, liền vội vàng đứng lên khom tay: “Gặp qua mẫu hậu!”

Người tới chính là thái hậu Liễu Kính Ngôn của Trần triều, sư muội của Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ.


	134. Chapter 134

# Phiên ngoại 6

_Editor: Thiên Thu_

Liễu Kính Ngôn tuy là thái hậu, lại chẳng phái đám phụ nhân được nuôi dưỡng trong khuê phòng không biết chuyện bên ngoài. Nàng xuất thân hiển hách, thuở nhỏ bái nhập Lâm Xuyên Học Cung. Mấy năm nay địa vị của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung vững như Thái Sơn ở Nam triều, trong đó tất nhiên không thể thiếu công lao của Liễu Kính Ngôn.

Trước đây khi đám người Vũ Văn Khánh đến Nam triều này mang công văn đề nghị kết minh, Yến Vô Sư đã từng giao thủ một lần với Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ. Đúng lúc đó Liễu Kính Ngôn cải trang ra cung, tất nhiên cũng nhận ra được hai người Thẩm Yến.

Nàng đang xử lý triều chính bộn bề giúp hoàng đế, đột nhiên nghe nói hoàng đế triệu kiến một đám đạo sĩ, lúc này liền đi qua can thiệp.

Thẩm Kiều thuận nước đẩy thuyền trà trộn vào đây, chỉ là vì muốn nhìn thấy Trần Thúc Bảo, cũng không có ý đồ gây rối, nhưng khi thân phận bị người ta chỉ thẳng vào, dù sao vẫn cảm thấy có chút lúng túng.

“Lần này bần đạo tới, cũng không có ác ý, cư xử đường đột, vạn mong thứ lỗi.”

Hắn tạ lễ còn giải thích thêm một câu, Yến Vô Sư lại chẳng hề tiếp lời, vẫn ngồi im đó, sắc mặt tự tại, tựa hồ đối với y mà nói, hoàng cung lộng lẫy cũng chả có chỗ nào khác với hàn xá đơn sơ.

Liễu Kính Ngôn có thể mang sắc mặt không tốt với Trần chủ, nhưng lại không thể không giả vờ với hai người Thẩm Yến. Nàng chẳng những không đổi sắc, còn ôn hòa nhu thiện, lấy phong thái thái hậu của một quốc gia hoàn lễ lại với Thẩm Kiều: “Thẩm đạo tôn khách khí rồi. Đạo tôn bằng lòng thu xếp công việc bớt chút thì giờ chỉ điểm cho tiểu nhi, là may mắn của tiểu nhi.”

Nếu dùng “Chưởng giáo” xưng hô với Thẩm Kiều, vậy thì một mặt là Trần quốc bắt chuyện không chu toàn, một mặt là Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư đều ngồi ở đây, Trần quốc lại chẳng hề phòng bị, nói ra không khỏi xấu hổ. Đó là lí do mà Liễu Kính Ngôn dùng xưng hô “Đạo tôn”, còn biểu thị sự tôn trọng cá nhân đối với Thẩm Kiều là hết sức sáng suốt.

Nàng quay về phía Yến Vô Sư nói: “Yến tông chủ là nhất đại tông sư, thân phận bất phàm, Thẩm đạo tôn đức cao vọng trọng, người người kính ngưỡng. Con ta có mắt mà không thấy thái sơn, không thể lấy lễ trọng đối đãi, đến nỗi chậm trễ hai vị, vẫn xin quý khách chớ trách, ta nguyện nhận lỗi thay nó.”

Mọi người nhìn đường đường là thái hậu của một nước, lại phải khách khách khí khí như vậy với Yến Vô Sư và Thẩm Kiều, đã ngạc nhiên không nhỏ. Lại nghe đến thân phận của hai người, càng thấy giật mình kinh hãi, trong đó Trần Thúc Bảo là ngạc nhiên nhất.

Lúc này hắn làm sao còn không biết, mình bị người ta lừa bịp, tức giận dâng lên, mặt mũi đỏ bừng: “Giấu diếm thân phận như thế, chính là đám đạo chích khi quân võng thượng*. Mẫu hậu việc gì phải khách khí với chúng như vậy, hộ vệ hai bên đâu, còn không bắt lại cho trẫm!”

* _Võng thượng: lừa dối vua_

Liễu Kính Ngôn biến sắc quát: “Kẻ nào dám động!”

Mệnh lệnh của hoàng đế và thái hậu đối nghịch, thị vệ đưa mặt nhìn nhau, rơi vào thế khó xử. Chân vừa bước ra nửa bước, lại cứ như vậy ngừng giữa không trung, khó xử không sao tả xiết.

Yến Vô Sư cười to một tiếng, đứng lên: “Liễu thái hậu quả quyết không kém nam tử, thảo nào bản tọa từng nghe cung chủ đời trước của Lâm Xuyên Học Cung từng muốn đem y bát truyền lại cho ngươi. Đáng tiếc sau đó ngươi xuất giá vào cung, mới để cho Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ chiếm được món hời này. Hôm nay xem ra, lúc trước nếu Lâm Xuyên Học Cung giao cho ngươi kế thừa, nói không chừng hôm nay Lâm Xuyên Học Cung đã sớm trải rộng sự ảnh hưởng trên toàn đại giang nam bắc, thậm chí còn thâm nhập Bắc triều, chèn ép Phật Đạo rồi, đâu đến nỗi vẫn còn giậm chân tại chỗ ở Nam triều này!”

Biết rõ đây là cố tình gây xích mích, Liễu Kính Ngôn vẫn như trước mặt không đổi sắc, còn mỉm cười: “Đa tạ Yến tông chủ nâng đỡ, võ công của Nhữ Yên sư huynh cao hơn ta, trên phương diện học vấn cũng tốt hơn ta, về lý cũng nên kế thừa vị trí cung chủ, giúp Nho môn phát dương quang đại. Ta đã sai người chuẩn bị chút rượu thịt ở biệt điện Lánh Bích, nếu nhị vị không chê, có thể di dời tôn giá, để cho ta tự mình chiêu đãi.”

Liễu Kính Ngôn lễ độ có thừa, không hề cậy thân phận mà lên mặt nạt người, hơn nữa cũng không chỉ trích bọn họ giả mạo thân phận vào cung. Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên không muốn làm khó đối phương, không chờ Yến Vô Sư nói thêm lời nào khó nghe, nhân tiện nói: “Vậy làm phiền Liễu thái hậy rồi.”

Trần chủ lập tức đứng dậy: “Mẫu hậu, hai kẻ này coi hoàng cung như đình viện nhà mình, muốn tới thì tới, muốn đi thì đi, sao có thể để chúng chạy đơn giản như vậy được!”

Yến Vô Sư cũng không thèm liếc hắn một cái, lại cười nói với Liễu Kính Ngôn: “Tiên đế Trần triều Trần Húc, bản tọa cũng từng gặp mặt một lần, tiến thoái có thừa, vẫn có thể xem là quân vương tốt. Tại sao phụ mẫu đều là nhân trung long phượng, sinh ra nhi tử lại tầm thường đến thế. Có thể thấy câu nói hổ phụ không sinh khuyển tử, thực sự là lời không đáng tin!”

Trần Thúc Bảo đường đường là thiên tử, chưa từng bị người ta quở trách thẳng mặt như vậy, lúc này liền giận tím mặt: “Làm càn, hai bên còn không bắt bọn chúng lại!”

Hoàng đế lên tiếng lần thứ hai, thị vệ hai bên cũng không còn thấy do dự nữa, lúc này liền cầm thương kích trong tay tiến đến bao vây.

Mấy đạo sĩ vốn ngồi ngay bên cạnh Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư lúc này, thấy thế đâu còn dám tiến lên trước để tránh bị thiên tử cho là loạn thần tặc tử, đều vội vàng tránh né, chỉ sợ vạ lây.

Ai ngờ trước mắt hoa lên một cái, trong lúc mọi người còn chưa kịp phục hồi tinh thần, đám thị vệ đi về phía hai người Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư, chớp mắt đã ngã nhào xuống đất hết cả. Thanh âm đao thương kiếm kích chạm đất, kêu lên rầm rầm. Lại nhìn hai người Thẩm Yến, đạo bào không động, phong thái ung dung, ngay cả tay áo cũng không chịu chấn động một cái.

Liễu Kính Ngôn thực sự nhìn không nổi nữa, lạnh lùng nói: “Thân thể bệ hạ còn chưa lành, cần phải tĩnh dưỡng nhiều hơn, đâu thể nghe mấy lời tổn hại tinh thần được nữa. Người đâu, đem những đạo sĩ này đưa ra khỏi cung!”

Nàng vốn định nói “Đuổi ra khỏi cung”, lại nghĩ đến Thẩm Kiều cũng là đạo sĩ, để tránh đối phương hiểu lầm, cho nên khách khí hơn một chút.

Trần Thúc Bảo lúc này mới phát hiện tinh binh dũng tướng dưới tay mình, trước mặt những cao thủ giang hồ này hoàn toàn không đáng để nhắc tới.

Từ nhỏ hắn đã bái Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ làm sư, nhưng tương lai làm hoàng đế, không ai cho là hắn cần phải học tập võ công, trở thành cao thủ giang hồ. Mà so với võ công, Trần Thúc Bảo cũng cảm thấy hứng thú với cầm kỳ thi họa hơn. Thế cho nên chung quanh hắn mặc dù có rất nhiều cao nhân võ học, lại chẳng có chút liên quan gì tới hắn.

Nhưng mà giang hồ từng thoạt nhìn rất xa xôi kia, hiện tại lại tựa như ở ngay trước mắt.

Hắn nhìn mẫu thân đem đám đạo sĩ kia đuổi ra khỏi cung, lại mời hai người Thẩm Kiều Yến Vô Sư đi. Người sau chưa từng để hắn vào mắt, mà mẫu thân hắn, cũng từ đầu tới cuối chưa từng hỏi qua ý kiến của hắn. Làm trò cười trước mặt mọi người, đem tôn nghiêm của người làm hoàng đế như hắn coi như không có.

“Bệ hạ, ngài có muốn quay về Thừa Hương điện không?” Nội thị ở bên cạnh đi tới, sợ hãi hỏi.

Trần Thúc Bảo nhìn hắn một cái: “Trở về, sao lại không trở về, ngươi dám cãi lời thái hậu?”

Nội thị không dám nói lời nào.

Trần Thúc Bảo: “Đi mang rượu tới, trẫm muốn soạn lời viết từ, không rượu không viết ra được!”

Nội thị hơi lo: “Vậy thái hậu bên kia…”

Hắn không dám nói tiếp nữa, bởi vì Trần Thúc Bảo đang lườm hắn: “Ngươi là người của trẫm hay là người của thái hậu? Nếu muốn trung tâm như thế, qua chỗ thái hậu xin chức tước không phải tốt hơn sao!”

Nội thị ngay cả nói cũng không dám nói, vội vàng thối lui đi lấy rượu.

Một bên khác Liễu Kính Ngôn mời hai người đến biệt điện, rượu ngon món ngon đã chuẩn bị xong từ lâu. Nàng vẫy lui hai bên, thị nữ có chút chần chờ, Liễu Kính Ngôn cười: “Không cần như vậy, với võ công của Yến tông chủ và Thẩm đạo tôn, nếu muốn giết ta không cần tốn nhiều sức như vậy, việc gì phải chờ tới giờ, không cần phí công bám người, xuống dưới đi!”

Đợi người không liên quan đi hết, Liễu Kính Ngôn nói: “Con ta kém cỏi, khiến nhị vị chê cười. Chẳng hay nhị vị vào cung có chuyện gì quan trọng, nếu như một phụ nhân như ta cũng có thể giúp được gì, chỉ cần không ảnh hưởng gì, ta nhất định sẽ tận lực tương trợ.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Bần đạo quả thật từ phương bắc du lịch đến đây, tạm trú tại Bạch Môn quan, đúng lúc gặp được lời mời gọi đạo nhân vào cung của bệ hạ. Bần đạo có chút hiếu kỳ, liền đi theo vào cung, không có gì hơn. Thái hậu không cần lo ngại, ta cũng không có ác ý gì.”

Liễu Kính Ngôn hơi có chút ngoài ý muốn, trong tâm nàng vẫn nghĩ, thân phận hai người này không tầm thường, vào cung tất phải có mục đích.

“Nói như vậy, Yến tông chủ cũng thế sao?”

Yến Vô Sư nói: “Nếu ta muốn giết Trần Thúc Bảo, cũng không cần chờ tới bây giờ.”

Liễu Kính Ngôn cũng mỉm cười: “Người khác nói những lời này, ta tất nhiên không tin tưởng. Nhưng nếu là Yến tông chủ nói, ta lại tin không chút nghi ngờ. Thử hỏi trong toàn thiên hạ này, ai có thể đối địch được với Yến tông chủ. Nghe nói trên đỉnh Bán Bộ Phong, Yến tông chủ đánh thắng Hồ Lộc Cổ. Đây còn là chuyện trọng đại của cả Trung Nguyên. Ta cảm thấy vô cùng kính phục, chỉ hận thân phận có hạn, không thể tận mắt trông thấy. Lúc này may mắn được diện kiến Yến tông chủ, xin lấy chén rượu này kính ngưỡng.”

Nàng thấy Yến Vô Sư giơ ly lên, mặc dù không uống, nhưng vẫn cho thấy có lòng, không khỏi yên tâm.

Thẩm Kiều: “Mấy đạo sĩ vừa rồi, tuy rằng điển tịch không tinh, tài học sơ thiển, nhưng dù sao cũng không làm ra hành động thương thiên hại lý gì. Chỉ vì ngưỡng mộ thiên nhan, vừa rồi mới vào cung yết kiến. Xin thái hậu nể mặt ta bỏ qua cho bọn họ một lần, chớ thương tổn đến tính mạng họ.”

Liễu Kính Ngôn: “Việc này toàn bộ đều do hoàng thượng dựng lên, điểm này ta cũng hiểu được, sẽ không trút giận sang người khác, Thẩm đạo tôn xin cứ yên tâm.”

Nàng thở dài: “Hoàng thượng ở trong thâm cung đã lâu, chưa từng trải qua mưa gió, hiện giờ tham luyến phú quý hưởng lạc, với chuyện quốc gia lại không có mấy hứng thú. Ta và tiên đế cũng không ngờ, lần này thực khiến nhị vị chê cười rồi.”

Đối phương hiểu rõ như vậy, Thẩm Kiều ngược lại có chút băn khoăn, liền an ủi nói: “Bệ hạ tài hoa hơn người, chỉ là tuổi trẻ khí thịnh, mới không chịu đặt tâm lên chuyện chính đạo. Nếu có thể được người dẫn dắt, chắc chắn đã không lên tiếng thì thôi, lên tiếng liền khiến người kinh thán.”

Lời này hiển nhiên cũng chạm đến tận sâu trong lòng Liễu Kính Ngôn, nàng chán nản nói: “Nếu bên người hoàng thượng, có một người như Thẩm đạo tôn đây, ta sao có thể không yên lòng được!”

Thẩm Kiều đang định mở miệng, Yến Vô Sư lại thản nhiên nói: “Trần triều đã có Nho môn, Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ được hắn cho có vài ba mẫu đất đã coi đấy như bảo bối, ai còn thèm chen chân vào? Thẩm Kiều nhẹ dạ, các hạ đừng nên nói lời hay như vậy.”

Bị một lời xé rách tâm tư, Liễu Kính Ngôn có chút xấu hổ, nhưng cũng không giận, vẫn mang thần sắc ôn hòa như trước: “Là ta càn rỡ rồi, nhị vị chớ trách.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi là một người thông minh, tuy rằng vẫn có chút câu nệ cái nhìn của thế tục, nhưng ta thấy ngươi, so với Nhữ Yên Khắc Huệ thì thuận mắt hơn nhiều.”

Liễu Kính Ngôn cười nói: “Đa tạ Yến tông chủ nâng đỡ.”

Nàng biết mình tuy là thái hậu của một quốc gia, đối phương lại hoàn toàn không cần nhìn sắc mặt mình, thái độ lúc này đã là tương đối tốt rồi.

Đạo bất đồng bất tương vi mưu, ba người thực sự không có gì đáng để trò chuyện. Thẩm Kiều chủ động đưa ra lời cáo từ, Liễu Kính Ngôn cũng không giữ lại, còn tự thân đưa tiễn hai người tới cửa cung điện, lại dặn tỳ nữ thiếp thân của mình tiễn người ra khỏi cung, thái độ không được lỗ mãng phải cung kính vân vân.

Cuối cùng Liễu Kính Ngôn nói: “Nhị vị là khách quý, lần sau nếu muốn vào cung, xin hãy báo qua với thị vệ, ta sẽ dùng lễ đón chào, che giấu tung tích như vậy, trái lại ủy khuất nhị vị rồi.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngươi cũng không cần phải thăm dò nữa, lần này bản tọa vào cung, chẳng qua là để tìm một người, hôm nay người tìm được rồi, sau này tự nhiên sẽ không tới nơi này nữa.”

Liễu Kính Ngôn nghi hoặc: “Người Yến tông chủ muốn tìm là ai?”

Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười: “Trên dưới cái Trần cung này, ngoại trừ Thẩm Kiều Thẩm đạo trưởng, đâu còn cái gì đáng giá để ta tìm?”

Thẩm Kiều ở bên cạnh không thể không bổ sung thêm cho y: “Ta với Yến tông chủ từ phủ Ninh Huyền mỗi người mỗi ngả, y một đường xuôi nam, chắc khi ở ngoài cung nghe nói chuyện đạo sĩ được triệu kiến, biết ta nhất định sẽ tới đây, cho nên lúc này mới tiến vào tìm, chưa từng nghĩ bởi vì thế mà quấy rầy thái hậu, ta cũng rất bất ngờ, kính xin thứ lỗi.”

Liễu Kính Ngôn: “Đạo tôn khách khí rồi, đã như vậy thì, ta cũng không làm phiền nhị vị ôn chuyện nữa. Yến tông chủ Thẩm đạo tôn đi thong thả, sau này gặp lại.”

Mặc dù nàng không có thâm giao gì với Yến Vô Sư, nhưng thường xuyên nghe nói người này tính tình cuồng ngạo, hôm nay vừa thấy, quả thật danh bất hư truyền.

Trái lại Thẩm Kiều rất có hàm dưỡng lễ phép, nói thêm vài lời khách khí với Liễu Kính Ngôn, lúc này mới cáo từ rời đi.

Ra khỏi cung, Yến Vô Sư lại không quá để ý đển phản ứng của Thẩm Kiều. Thẩm Kiều bất đắc dĩ, không thể làm gì khác hơn là đi nhanh thêm vài bước đuổi theo đối phương.

“Ngươi thật sự vào cung để tìm ta sao?”

Yến Vô Sư không nói chuyện.

Thẩm Kiều: “Sao ngươi biết ta nhất định sẽ vào cung?”

Đối phương vẫn không thèm để ý đến hắn.

Thẩm Kiều chịu thua, đành phải vươn tay kéo lấy tay áo của y: “Yến Vô Sư, ta có lời muốn nói với ngươi.”

Lúc này hai người đã đi tới sông đào bảo vệ thành, lá liễu lay động, xanh non tươi tốt, như ngọc bích rủ xuống. Trên mặt sông, sóng gợn miên man, chính là thời điểm tuyệt vời nhất trong ngày.

Hai người mặc đạo bào, dung trang tuấn mỹ, đưa tới không biết bao nhiêu cáo nhìn hàm tình ẩn ý của các cô nương tuổi nhỏ.

Đáng tiếc hai vị đạo trưởng này cũng không thèm liếc mắt đến một cái.

Yến Vô Sư rốt cục ngừng chân lên tiếng trả lời, giả vờ nghi hoặc: “Thẩm đạo trưởng đang gọi ta?”

Thẩm Kiều: “…. Phải.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy nói đi, nói xong ta còn phải đi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ngươi định đi đâu?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Trước tiên ngươi muốn nói cái gì.”

Thẩm Kiều da mặt mỏng, một câu nói dù thiên chuyển ngàn hồi trong lòng, mỗi lần ra đến bên miệng lại thành không nói nên lời, cho nên mới đành ngắt lời nói sang chuyện khác.

Hắn nhìn chung quanh một chút, chần chờ nói: “Nơi này có nhiều người, nói không tiện, có thể đổi sang nơi khác không?”

Yến Vô Sư lộ vẻ không kiên nhẫn: “Ngươi không nói, vậy ta đi.”

Xoau người nói đi là đi.

Thẩm Kiều vội vàng nắm lấy tay hắn: “Ngươi, ngươi dừng chân!”

Ở góc độ đối phương không nhìn thấy, khóe miệng Yến Vô Sư hơi nhấc lên, lại chợt biến mất vô tung, nghiêng đầu qua còn nhíu mi lại.

Thẩm Kiều cúi đầu chần chừ một lát, rốt cục ép ra được một câu: “Ngươi có khỏe không?”

Yến Vô Sư: “….”

Hỏi như vậy hình như hơi sai, Thẩm Kiều khổ não nghĩ thầm, lại hỏi: “Ngươi thích ăn đồ chơi bằng đường không?”

Yến Vô Sư: “….”

Y cười lạnh một tiếng: “Tạ Lăng thích!”

Xoay người lại muốn đi.

Quả nhiên vẫn nói sai rồi, Thẩm đạo trưởng thật sự xoắn xuýt mãi không nói được. Hiểu rõ tâm ý là một chuyện, thật sự đem nó nói ra, thì hắn làm cách nào cũng chẳng thể làm được.

Hắn khẽ cắn môi, trực tiếp đem người lôi đi, bước nhanh tới một hẻm nhỏ không người.

Yến Vô Sư cũng không hề phản khác, tùy ý để hắn kéo đi, thần sắc trên mặt lại lạnh hơn chút nữa.

“Ta ở trong cung giải vây cho ngươi, hồi báo của Thẩm đạo trưởng chính là như vậy sao?”

Giải vây cái gì, rõ ràng là tự ngươi muốn vào cung xem náo nhiệt!

Thẩm Kiều oán thầm nói, đem tâm đưa tới, không nói hai lời, trực tiếp đỡ lấy khuôn mặt đối phương, chuồn chuồn lướt nước điểm nhẹ một cái lên đó.

Sắc mặt Yến Vô Sư hơi biến, chút cố ý lạnh lùng ngưng lại kia, dưới cái điểm kia, thoáng chốc tan thành mây khói.


	135. Chapter 135

# Phiên ngoại 7

_Editor: Thiếu Quân_

Thẩm Kiều vừa định thối lui, lưng chợt cứng lại, cả người theo đó xoay chuyển, sau một khắc đã bị áp ở trên tường đá bên cạnh.

Yến Vô Sư tự nhiên không có hắn bất cứ cơ hội gì để phản kháng. Thân thể hai người dám chặt với nhau, cái bóng dưới đất gần như dung hợp lại làm một. Thẩm Kiều còn chưa lấy lại tinh thần, hai chân đã bị đối phương tách ra, một chân vững vàng chen vào giữa, khiến cho hắn không thể động đậy.

Thẩm Kiều lập tức bối rối, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy mình hình như hơi kích động.

Chỉ là đã không còn kịp nữa rồi, đối phương trực tiếp đem môi phủ lên môi hắn, đem thanh âm nơi đó nuốt hết.

Loại hành vi này của Yến Vô Sư vô cùng mang tính xâm lược, khiến cho kẻ khác đỏ mặt tía tai. Y dường như đang thưởng thức một phần thức ăn cực tốt, đầu tiên là cuồng phong càn quét, xác lập quyền sở hữu của mình, sau đó động tác chậm lại, tinh tế cắn nuốt, cảm nhận cái tinh túy của món ăn này.

So sánh với Thẩm Kiều, kinh nghiệm của Yến Vô Sư không thể nghi ngờ là phong phú hơn nhiều. Có lẽ chính vì y từng trải nhiều chuyện, mới có thể thận trọng tỉ mỉ lập kế hoạch, cuối cùng khiến cho Thẩm Kiều chủ động đưa mình tới cửa. Có thể khiến “Món ngon” trong ngàn vạn người này thuộc về mình, nhâm nhi thưởng thức tự nhiên càng thêm dư vị vô cùng.

Y cạy mở làn môi của Thẩm Kiều, kéo tay nắm lấy cằm đối phương, môi lưỡi thích ý khuấy lộng bên trong. Đối phương ban đầu còn chưa rõ, dần dần học theo quỹ tích của y, ngây ngốc nỗ lực mô phỏng theo. Nhưng Yến Vô Sư cũng không cho hắn bất kỳ cơ hội học tập theo nào, hơi ác ý quyết tuyệt lui ra, ngược lại nắm lấy cằn hắn, đem đầu lưỡi mút vào, chậm rãi đi xuống.

Miệng không hề ngừng, tay cũng chẳng hề nhàn rỗi, bàn tay vốn nắm lấy cổ tay Thẩm Kiều đè trên tường kia, ngón cái cùng ngón trỏ tinh tế vuốt ve, thưởng thức lưu luyến.

Tay Thẩm Kiều là tay của người luyện võ, khớp xương rõ ràng, nhưng lại không hề thô ráp, ngược lại lại như một pho tượng ngọc, nhẵn nhịu ôn hòa, so với ngọc lại có thêm vài phần ấm áp của nhân khí, quả thực là báu vật vô giá vạn kim khó cầu.

Tay Yến Vô Sư theo ống tay áo rộng khẽ trượt vào, một đường chậm rãi đi lên, nâng khuỷu tay đối phương lên, tay kia nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve trên thắt lưng Thẩm Kiều, không hề vò nát chút nào xiêm y của hắn, nhưng động tác thật sự là một lời khó nói hết. Ngay cả Thẩm Kiều là người chưa từng trải qua chuyện như vậy, cũng bị y khiêu khích đến cho mặt mũi ửng hồng, khóe mắt hàm lệ, cả người hoàn toàn nhũn ra.

“Ngươi có biết hiện tại ta hối hận nhất là chuyện gì không?” Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên nói.

Thẩm Kiều không hiểu nhìn lại, suy tư của hắn dường như hoàn toàn bị một bàn tay không thể nhìn thấy khuấy thành một đống tương hồ, nhãn thần cũng theo đó toát lên vẻ mờ mịt, tóc mai bị làm rối loạn, thoạt nhìn tựa như một con vật nhỏ vô tội vô hại, đang chờ người có lòng quấy rối đến xuống tay chà đạp giày vò vậy.

Yến Vô Sư: “Sớm biết như vậy, sớm nên đem toàn bộ nhà cửa trong ngõ nhỏ này mua lại.”

Mua nhà và hối hận thì có liên quan gì?

Thẩm Kiều mơ mờ màng màng thầm nghĩ, hầu kết bị mút vào truyền đến cảm giác ngứa nhột tê dại. Hắn muốn phản kháng lại nhưng vô lực, tay giơ lên, lại chỉ có thể khó khăn khoát lên vai đối phương, ngược lại giống như là dục cự còn nghênh*.

* _Dục cự còn nghênh: Muốn mà còn ra vẻ_

Yến Vô Sư khẽ cười một tiếng, người ngây thơ y thấy đã nhiều, lại chẳng có ai được như Thẩm Kiều, khiến y động dung, khiến y cảm thấy yêu thích từ tận đáy lòng.

Hận không thể đem đối phương thu vào trong ngực, tự mình che chắn, cẩn thận an trí, khiến cho tất cả mọi người không thể nào nhìn thấy, chỉ một mình y có thể nhìn.

Nhưng mà Thẩm Kiều cũng không phải là một loại tồn tại mỏng manh như vậy. Hắn là sự tồn tại cao thủ có thể cùng cường giả thiên hạ đứng trên đỉnh thế gian. Hắn ngoài mềm trong cứng, từ trong xương đã có sự cường hãn dù cho nghiêm hình tra tấn, mưa rền gió dữ cũng không thể nào bẻ gãy được. Hắn có đạo nghĩa của riêng mình, cũng nguyện ý vì đạo nghĩa đó mà chưa từng lùi bước, tuyệt không quay đầu.

Yến Vô Sư cũng không ủng hộ đạo nghĩa như vậy, trong sinh mệnh mấy chục năm qua của y, đối với nhân thiện ôn nhu, không chỉ là khinh thường coi rẻ, mà thậm chí còn vui vẻ ôm ác ý bỏ đá xuống giếng. Nhưng tâm tính như vậy lại hết lần này tới lần khác bị chặn lại ở trên người Thẩm Kiều. Chỉ có Thẩm Kiều, mới khiến y nguyện ý nhượng bộ vì nó, cho dù y thật sự không hề coi trọng, cũng chẳng hề thích thú.

Nhưng điểm mấu chốt đó, lại nguyện ý vì người này mà ngoại lệ.

“Ưm, có người…”

Thẩm Kiều nhĩ lực hơn người, nghe bên ngoài hẻm có tiếng bước chân nhỏ vụn truyền đến, tuy vẫn còn rất xa côi, nhưng điều này cũng không gây trở ngại khiến hắn thanh tỉnh hơn một chút, động tác vươn tay đẩy ra có dùng tới chút lực, trong miệng bật ra một tiếng ngân giống như là rên rỉ. Thanh âm vừa ra khỏi miệng quá khác khiến hắn giật mình, không khỏi lấy làm kinh hãi.

Yến Vô Sư ừ một tiếng, động tác lại không hề vì vậy mà thu liễm nửa phần. Một ngày y nguyện ý dùng tới mười vạn phân kiên trì tới khiêu khích một người, người bị y khiêu khích này, tất nhiên chỉ có thể sa vào con đường đó mặc y tùy ý bài bố mà thôi.

Huống chi Thẩm Kiều lại còn là một đạo sĩ “Ngây thơ” như vậy.

Kỹ xảo cao siêu của Yến Vô Sư rất nhanh đã khiến Thẩm Kiều hầu như quên luôn quả tiếng bước chân đi tới.

Nhưng chỉ là hầu như.

Sau một lát, hắn nắm lấy bàn tay của đối phương, mặt mũi đỏ bừng: “Ban ngày ban mặt…”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ban ngày ban mặt, Thẩm đạo trưởng ở chỗ này khinh bạc ta.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Yến Vô Sư: “Nhưng ta thề chết không theo, ra sức phản kháng, phản thủ thành công, khiến loại đăng đồ tử như Thẩm đạo trưởng phải thúc thủ chịu trói.”

Y thật sự bắt lấy tay Thẩm Kiều quật ngược ra sau lưng: “Không ngờ Thẩm đạo trưởng nghiêm trang đạo mạo, đức cao vọng trọng, lúc không ai biết thấy mỹ sắc lại không thể cầm được lòng mình.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Hắn một mặt khiếp sợ vì cái lý luận đổi trắng thay đen như vậy, không ngờ trên đời lại có người mặt dầy như vậy, mặt khác lại bị kỹ xảo cao siêu của đối phương quấy nhiễu khiến cho thần trí bay mất hơn phân nửa.

Một nửa còn lại, tất nhiên không phải là đối thủ của Yến tông chủ.

Tiếng bước chân càng ngày càng gần, một nam tử trẻ tuổi mặc áo ngắn tựa hồ vừa tan tầm trở về, cầm theo một hộp bánh mua từ đầu phố, dự định đi tắt qua nơi này, không nghĩ tới trong hẻm nhỏ còn có người khác, lúc này liền mặt đối mặt với hai người nọ.

Nói đúng ra, Thẩm Kiều hầu như bị che mất hơn phân nửa, kể cả khuôn mặt, cũng bị Yến Vô Sư chắn mất. Chỉ có Yến Vô Sư dần dần ngẩng đầu lên từ trên cổ Thẩm Kiều, chầm chầm quay đầu liếc mắt nhìn đối phương.

Nam tử a một tiếng, ý niệm đầu tiên hiện lên trong đầu không phải là: Hai đạo sĩ này giữa ban ngày ban mặt làm chuyện xấu xa, mà là: Ánh mắt của người này thật đáng sợ!

Ánh mắt giàu lực xuyên thấu dọa đối phương lùi lại ba bước, ngay cả nói cũng không kịp nói, quay đầu bỏ chạy.

Yến Vô Sư quay đầu lại nói với Thẩm Kiều: “Đó, một điều trong binh pháp, bất chiến tự nhiên thành.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Không phải là hắn không muốn nói, mà đã là không nói được ra lời.

Yến Vô Sư cũng hiểu được nơi này thực sự không tiện, tuy nói làm chuyện đó bên ngoài có một phen cảm giác cấm kỵ khác nhưng cũng không thể dựa vào tường để bắt đầu làm a.

Y trực tiếp ôm ngang Thẩm Kiều lên, mũi chân điểm một cái, phiêu nhiên bay lên, trực tiếp đạp lên nóc nhà người ta như dẫm trên đất bằng, phi thẳng đến một gian khách điếm bình dân gần đó nhất.

Ông chủ của khách điến bình dân gần nhất có chút sầu não, bởi vì thay đổi triều đại, nên do đó, đường đi đều dùng đều vận chuyển lương thảo vật tư, dọc đường cũng không chút yên ổn, thương nhân tới kinh thành buôn bán cũng ít hơn năm vừa rồi một chút, dẫn đến sinh ý vốn có trong khách sạn bình dân này thoáng cái quạnh quẽ đi không ít.

Lúc Yến Vô Sư mang theo Thẩm Kiều tiến vào, ông chủ đang khoanh tay đứng ở cửa đay khổ suy tư.

Bỗng nhiên trước mắt dường như có gió thổi qua, hắn còn chưa lấy lại tinh thần, đã chợt nghe thấy từ phía sau tiểu nhị kêu a lên một tiếng: “Hai vị công tử muốn ở trọ sao, tiểu điếm có sương phòng tốt nhất, vị trong lòng công tử kia ngã bệnh sao, có cần tiểu nhân chạy đi gọi đại phu giúp….”

Tràng lải nhải của hắn bị Yến Vô Sư cắt đứt: “Phòng hảo hạng còn trống ở đâu?”

Ông chủ khách điếm bình dân cuối cùng cũng hồi thần, vội vàng chạy tới nói: “Ở ngay lầu hai, có bốn phòng trống, ngài thoải mái chọn, giá cả đắt hơn chút, mỗi ngày một trăm năm mươi quan tiền….”

Hắn nói lời này có chút chột dạ, chỉ vì khách điếm này kích thước không quá lớn, giá cả trong cùng nghề cũng không tính là rẻ.

Nhưng mà lời còn chưa dứt, ngực đã nặng, ông chủ vô thức tiếp được, cúi đầu nhìn, chính là một khối ngân lượng, nặng trình trịch rất có trọng lượng.

Cái này ít nhất có thể đùng để ở nửa tháng đó!

Ông chủ mừng rỡ ngẩng đầu, đối phương đã ôm người bay lên lầu hai.

Tiểu nhị lại gần hỏi: “Có đi tìm đại phu không ạ?”

Ông chủ chỉ chần chờ trong chốc lát: “Bọn họ không gọi, chúng ta chớ có nhiều chuyện, đi chuẩn bị nước nóng đi, cơm canh cũng đi hâm lại cho nóng đi, chờ khách nhân cần, tùy lúc dâng lên!”

Ở đầu bên kia, Yến Vô Sư ôm Thẩm Kiều đi vào một gian phòng hảo hạng. Bên trong quả nhiên rộng rãi hơn nhiều so với sương phòng thông thường, không nói đến chung quanh rất sạch sẽ, ngay cả cái giường cũng đều lớn hơn hẳn so với khách điếm bình thường, phía trên còn trải đệm mềm, phía trên còn có mùi huân hương đàn mộc nhàn nhạt, có thể nói là chuẩn bị hết khả năng, thảo nào không rẻ.

Lăn qua lăn lại một lần như vậy, Thẩm Kiều cũng đã phục hồi lại tinh thần. Hắn ở trong lòng Yến Vô Sư, xoay người nhảy xuống, lui về phía sau hai bước, lúng ta lúng túng nói: “Theo ta thấy, không bằng quên đi…”

Yến Vô Sư cười nhạt: “Ngươi hôn ta rồi, hiện giờ lại muốn bội tình bạc nghĩa?”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Bội tình bạc nghĩa hình như không phải dùng như thế.

Hắn lấy lại bình tĩnh: “Hiện giờ sắc trời còn sớm….”

Yến Vô Sư lại nhướng mày: “Ý của ngươi là trời tối thì được?”

Thẩm Kiều đỏ bừng cả mặt. Hắn có lẽ không hề chú ý tới, cổ áo của mình đã hơi mở rộng, phía trên xương quai xanh thậm chí còn hiện lên hai cái ấn ký đỏ đỏ.

Muốn lộ không lộ, nửa chặn nửa che, rõ ràng còn chưa làm gì, đã có vẻ diễm sắc vô biên.

Có một kiểu người, cho dù chỉ đỏ mặt mỉm cười, đã có thể khiến cho kẻ khác tâm tình chấn động, khó mà kiềm chế.

Tuy rằng Yến Vô Sư còn chưa tới mức khó mà kiềm chế, nhưng y cũng nguyện ý thả trôi dục niệm, nhìn, thỏa thích thưởng thức mỹ sắc như vậy, để cho anh mắt của mình dõi theo từng cái nhăn mày nụ cười của đối phương.

Thẩm Kiều cũng không biết mình lúc ấy nghĩ gì mà không chút cố kỵ hôn môi đối phương, mặc dù đáy lòng đã trăm ngàn lần suy nghĩ như vậy, nhưng hắn tính tình nội liễm, đổi lại bình thường tất nhiên không làm được, hiện tại Yến Vô Sư từng bước ép sát, hắn ngược lại lại có xu thế lùi vào trong vỏ cứng.

Yến Vô Sư tất nhiên không để cho hắn làm như vậy. Y trực tiếp vươn tay bắt lấy tay đối phương. Thẩm Kiều vô thức đón đỡ, hai bên qua lại mấy chiêu, Yến Vô Sư lại trong khoảng thời gian rảnh giữa mấy chiêu bắt lấy dây lưng của hắn, trực tiếp đem người kéo vào trong lòng, vươn tay kéo ra. Đai lưng theo tiếng rơi ra, y liền đem người đặt ở trên bàn, từ cao nhìn xuống.

Kế tiếp, đương nhiên là nến trướng noãn, một mảnh xuân hồng.

“Ông, ông chủ, động tĩnh trên lầu hai là gì vậy?” Tiểu nhị nghe trên lầu vang lên vài âm thanh rầm rầm, ngay sau đó liền quy về yên lặng. “Mới vừa rồi lúc hai người kia đi vào, không phải có một người bị ôm sao, thế nào lúc này lại quay ra đánh nhau rồi, có cần đi lên nhìn một cái không? Cũng đừng đánh đến chết người đó chứ!”

Ông chủ đánh bàn tính, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên: “Thần tiên đánh nhau, bớt can thiệp đi!”

Cái gì mà thần tiên đánh nhau, ta thấy là yêu tinh đánh nhau thì có! Tiểu nhị thầm nói.


	136. Chapter 136

# Phiên ngoại 8

Editor: Thiếu Quân

Thập Ngũ đứng ở bên ngoài, đang do dự có nên gõ cửa hay không.

Thường là tới canh giờ này, sư tôn đã sớm dậy rồi, sẽ tới chỉ điểm bọn họ luyện kiếm, rồi để bọn họ tự luyện tập, cho dù thời gian trước Yến tông chủ ở đây cũng vậy, chưa bao giờ gián đoạn, tuyệt đối không giống như bây giờ, ngay cả cửa phòng còn chưa thấy mở.

“Sư tôn, người tỉnh chưa ạ?” Thập Ngũ đứng một lúc lâu, không có nghe thấy động tĩnh bên trong, không khỏi có chút lo lắng, nhịn không được kêu lên.

Phịch một tiếng, từ bên trong truyền đến một thanh âm trầm đục, giống như là có người rơi xuống.

Thập Ngũ không chần chờ nữa, nhanh chóng đẩy cửa tiến vào.

“Sư tôn, người không sao…”

Khi hắn đi vòng qua bình phong, nhìn thấy tình cảnh trong phòng ngủ, biểu tình trên mặt từ lo lo lắng lắng, trong nháy mắt biến thành trợn mắt chết sững, đến mức không thể nói nổi ra lời.

Trên giường không hề có sư tôn của hắn, dưới giường chỉ có một đống xiêm y bị cộm lên, không ngừng giãy dụa…. Tiểu đồng?

“Ngươi là ai!” Thập Ngũ thất thanh kêu.

Trên người tiểu đồng chỉ mặt một bộ quần áo mỏng, nó tựa hồ muốn đem thân thể của mình chui vào trong bộ xiêm y này, nhưng mà cuối cùng vẫn đành thất bại.

Thập Ngũ đến hiển nhiên cũng khiến cho nó kinh hách không nhỏ. Nó ngơ ngác nhìn đối phương trong chốc lát, nỗ lực để cho mình có vẻ trấn định lãnh tĩnh. Chỉ là thanh âm thanh thúy của trẻ nhỏ vẫn như trước lộ vẻ run rẩy, cuối cùng hiệu quả không lớn.

“Tại hạ Thẩm Kiều, xin hỏi các hạ là ai? Nơi này là đâu?”

Cái gì, ngươi là Thẩm Kiều? Vậy sư tôn của ta ở đâu?

Thập Ngũ cũng ngơ ngác nhìn nó, hai người mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ. Trên người tiểu đồng còn treo bộ xiêm y quá lớn so với nó, giống như bị định thân tại đó, không chút nhúc nhích.

Tối hôm qua, Thập Ngũ nhớ rất rõ, bời vì là sinh nhật Thất lang, tất cả mọi người đều rất vui vẻ, sư tôn còn cố ý mua mấy món ăn từ dưới chân núi lên. Các huynh đệ uống rất nhiều rượu, tận hứng mà về, cho nên tất cả mọi người đều ngủ tương đối trễ.

Chỉ là Thẩm Kiều cũng không để bọn họ nghỉ ngơi hôm nay. Thập Ngũ và đám người Vũ Văn Tụng như vậy còn có thể dậy được, chỉ là đợi mãi đợi mãi cũng không đợi được Thẩm Kiều đến ——

Nhưng Thập Ngũ dù thế nào cũng không ngờ được mình lại gặp phải một trò đùa khôi hài tức cười như vậy.

Hắn lấy lại bình tĩnh, từ bên cạnh tiến lên vài bước. Tiểu đồng liền vội vàng lui về sau vài bước, kết quả chân vướng vào đám xiêm y, cả người liền ngã cắm đầu về sau.

Thập Ngũ nhanh tay lẹ mắt vươn tay kéo người lại.

“Ngươi đừng sợ, ta không phải người xấu, ta là đệ tử trên Huyền Đô Sơn, tên là Thập Ngũ!”

Tiểu đồng mở to hai mắt: “Ngươi cũng là đệ tử trên Huyền Đô Sơn? Sao ta lại chưa từng gặp qua ngươi?”

Thập Ngũ trực tiếp bỏ qua vấn đề này: “Ngươi có biết sư tôn ta đi đâu không?”

Tiểu đồng: “Sư tôn ngươi là ai?”

Thập Ngũ: “Chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn.”

Hai mắt tiểu đồng càng mở lớn hơn: “Sư tôn ta cũng là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn nha!”

Thập Ngũ: “Sư tôn ta tên là Thẩm Kiều.”

Tiểu đồng vô tội nói: “Ta chính là Thẩm Kiều.”

Thập Ngũ: “….”

Hắn vô lực đỡ trán: “Vậy sư tôn ngươi là ai?”

Tuy rằng tiểu đồng còn nhỏ tuổi, nhưng cũng không ngốc: “Ngươi nói ngươi là đệ tử của Huyền Đô Sơn, tại sao lại không biết sư tôn của ta là ai?”

Trong lòng Thập Ngũ chậm rãi hiện lên một suy nghĩ không quá có khả năng: “Kỳ Phượng Các?”

Biểu tình của tiểu đồng nói rõ đáp án của Thập Ngũ là đúng.

Thập Ngũ thì lại có chút khóc không ra nước mắt, hắn cần cẩn thận thận hỏi: “Vậy năm nay ngươi bao nhiêu tuổi?”

Không biết tại sao, tuy rằng tiểu đồng không biết Thập Ngũ, lại cảm thấy đối phương có một loại cảm giác thân thiết bẩm sinh: “Ta sắp bảy tuổi rồi.”

Vậy là vẫn chỉ mới sáu tuổi.

Ông trời a, sư tôn của ta trong một đêm biến trở về hài đồng sáu tuổi!

Người còn có thể khôi phục như cũ không đây, nếu không phải làm sao đây, nên làm thế nào bây giờ!

Cái cục sét giữa trời quang này đánh cho Thập Ngũ tạm thời không thể hồi thần, chỉ có thể ngây ngây ngốc ngốc nhìn tiểu đồng.

Thập Ngũ không phải không nghĩ tới đây là một hồi âm mưu to lớn. Nhưng thứ nhất, sư tôn thành thật của hắn sẽ không đùa cái loại trò chơi này, thứ hai với võ công của sư tôn hắn, trên đời này cũng không còn mấy người có thể thần không biết quỷ không hay đem người bắt khỏi Huyền Đô Sơn, thứ ba mặt của tiểu đồng, quả thực có bảy tám phần giống hệt sư tôn của hắn.

Có thể nói, đây rõ ràng là sư tôn phiên bản thu nhỏ của hắn!

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều thấy hắn nửa ngày không nói lời nào, trong lòng hốt hoảng, lớn tiếng nói: “Ta muốn đi tìm sư tôn!”

Thập Ngũ liền vội vàng cản nó lại. Tiểu Thẩm Kiều xuất thủ công kích, nhưng nó hôm nay đã không phải đối thủ của Thập Ngũ, một hai chiêu đã bị Thập Ngũ điểm huyệt đạo.

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều hoảng sợ phát hiện mình hoàn toàn không biết người này, nhưng từng chiêu từng thức của hắn quả thực xuất phát từ Huyền Đô Sơn.

Cái miệng nhỏ nhắn của nó mím lại, nhãn châu tựa như hai quả nho đen tròn nhanh chóng hiện lên ướt át: “Ta muốn tìm sư tôn!”

Cái mũi Thập Ngũ đau xót, cũng rất muốn khóc: “Ta cũng muốn sư tôn của ta, ngươi trả sư tôn lại cho ta!”

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Tin tức chưởng giáo chỉ trong một đêm biến thành một đứa bé sáu tuổi nhanh chóng truyền khắp Huyền Đô Sơn.

Mọi người sau khi trải qua tâm tình phập phồng không thể tin như của Thập Ngũ, rốt cục cũng đành tiếp nhận cái chuyện thực gần như là huyền huyễn này.

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều lại tạm thời không có cách nào tiếp nhận sự thực này. Nó ôm con thỏ nhỏ Cố Hoành Ba tìm được trên núi trong ngực, vẻ mặt mờ mịt vô tội, há miệng khẽ gọi sư tôn.

Trừ lần đó ra, biểu hiện của Tiểu Thẩm Kiều ngược lại trở nên dị thường nhu thuận, không khóc không nháo cũng không cần người dỗ dành.

Bởi vì nó lớn lên thật sự quá khả ái, mọi người trong Huyền Đô Sơn cho dù đều cảm thấy khó tin, cũng không chịu buông tha cho cơ hội “Quan sát tiếp xúc với chưởng giáo khi còn bé”, luôn luôn kiếm đủ loại cớ để đảo một vòng qua trước mặt Tiểu Thẩm Kiều, thậm chí còn mang theo đủ loại lễ vật.

Đương nhiên, mọi người cũng đều vắt hết óc, suy nghĩ biện pháp làm sao có thể giúp Thẩm Kiều khôi phục lại như thường. Các trưởng lão thậm chí còn thử rót nội lực vào trong cơ thể Tiểu Thẩm Kiều. Nhưng kỳ lạ là, thân thể Tiểu Thẩm Kiều cứ như một cái động không đáy, chân khí rót vào đó, cũng như đá chìm vào biển rộng, một chút bóng dáng cũng không thấy.

“Sư thúc, người vì sao tìm cho sư… Tiểu sư tôn con thỏ này, lẽ nào khi sư tôn còn bé rất thích thỏ sao?” Thập Ngũ hỏi Cố Hoành Ba.

Cố Hoành Ba: “Lúc ta và tứ sư huynh nhập môn, nhị sư huynh đã qua cái tuổi này nhiều năm, tính tình cũng hoàn toàn khác, còn có thể thay sư tôn giáo dạy chúng ta, tất nhiên sẽ không suốt ngày ôm mấy con động vật nhỏ này. Việc này ta cũng chỉ từng nghe sư tôn nói qua. Lão nhân gia người lúc trước từng tặng cho nhị sư huynh một con thỏ, nhị sư huynh thích vô cùng, ngay cả ngủ cũng muốn ôm nó.”

Ở đầu kia Tiểu Thẩm Kiều im lặng ngồi, tay nhè nhẹ vuốt ve đám lông trắng của con thỏ, thấy bọn họ nói chuyện, cũng không chạy tới quấy rối, chỉ tò mò nhìn.

Nhưng tiếp tục như vậy mãi, cũng không phải là biện pháp a!

Thập Ngũ đỡ trán, hỏi Cố Hoành Ba: “Sư thúc có cách gì không?”

Cố Hoàng Ba chần chờ nói: “Ta đã gửi thư tới Lưu Ly Cung hỏi thăm. Đệ tử Lưu Ly Cung học vấn trác tuyệt, nói không chừng có thể có biện pháp. Nhưng Lưu Ly Cung ở tận xa nơi hải ngoại, trong lúc nhất thời chắc hẳn chưa thể có hồi âm. Nếu không chúng ta cứ gửi thư cho Yến tông chủ xem?”

Mấy ngày trước Yến Vô Sư mới xuống núi tới Trường An, Thập Ngũ hoàn toàn không dám tưởng tượng phản ứng của đối phương sau khi biết chuyện này.

Sợ là sẽ giận tím mặt đi, sau đó giận chó đánh mèo lên bọn hắn nhỉ?

Thập Ngũ có chút run sợ trong lòng, nhưng hắn còn sợ hơn là sư tôn từ nay về sau cứ mãi như vậy, vĩnh viễn không khôi phục được.

“Con lập tức viết thư!”

Phản ứng của Yến Vô Sư hoàn toàn khác xa với tưởng tượng của bọn họ.

Tuyệt đối khác xa.

Lúc đầu khi nhìn thấy Tiểu Thẩm Kiều, y cũng sửng sốt một lúc lâu, nhưng tông sư dù sao cũng là tông sư, người ta rất nhanh đã khôi phục lại tinh thần: “Nếu không phải do người làm, cũng không hẳn đã không phải một đoạn cơ duyên, thời gian đến rồi, tất nhiên sẽ khôi phục lại như ban đầu thôi.”

Thập Ngũ há hốc mồm: “Vậy nếu như thật sự không khôi phục được thì sao?”

Yến Vô Sư nhìn hắn một cái: “Sư tôn ngươi dạy ngươi lâu như vậy, thân là đại đệ tử, ngay cả trọng trách trong môn cũng không kham nổi?”

Thập Ngũ xấu hổ nói: “Đa tạ giáo huấn của Yến tông chủ, Thập Ngũ đã biết.”

Yến tông chủ hài lòng ừ một tiếng, đi về phía Tiểu Thẩm Kiều.

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều tự nhiên không nhận biết Yến Vô Sư, nó nhìn người nam nhân tuấn mỹ này từng bước đi tới, nhãn thần có sự xa cách đối với người lạ, cũng có cả một chút hiếu kỳ.

“Ta là Yến Vô Sư.” Yến Vô Sư không hề vòng vo nói thẳng ra, không ngoài dự liệu thấy Tiểu Thẩm Kiều mở to hai mắt.

“Sư tôn từng nói, người đã từng giao thủ với ngươi.” Tiểu Thẩm Kiều nói.

Yến Vô Sư: “Không sai.”

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều nghiêng đầu nhìn y, có chút kỳ quái: “Nhưng mà, nhưng mà rõ ràng sư tôn nói Yến Vô Sư là một người rất trẻ…”

Yến Vô Sư: “Chẳng lẽ ta không trẻ sao, ngươi đã quên mấy ngày trước là ai còn ở trên giường oán hận ta tinh lực dư thừa, còn bảo ta đừng có lâu như vậy à?”

Lời này gần như là dán vào bên tai Tiểu Thẩm Kiều mà nói, Thập Ngũ cũng không có nghe thấy.

Tiểu Thẩm Kiểu vẻ mặt mờ mịt, biểu tình hoàn toàn là nghe không hiểu: “? ? ?”

Yến Vô Sư đột nhiên cảm thấy Thẩm Kiều tạm thời biến thành cái dạng này cũng không có gì không tốt, ít nhất, dễ gạt, chơi cũng rất vui. Chờ hắn khôi phục nhớ lại, có lẽ sẽ đỏ mặt tía tai muốn độn thổ.

“Ta dẫn ngươi xuống núi chơi nhé.”

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu: “Ta phải đợi ở chỗ này.”

Mấy ngày nay mặc dù nó không nhìn thấy người mình quen, nhưng tốt xấu gì cũng biết nơi này chính là Huyền Đô Sơn. Người trên núi cũng đều tốt với nó, một chút ác ý cũng không có. Nó tất nhiên không hề chịu đi đâu.

Yến Vô Sư cười: “Cái này cũng không phải do ngươi quyết.”

Y không giống như đám Thập Ngũ hay Cố Hoành Ba, lời hay ý đẹp làm trò hề nửa ngày, trực tiếp vươn tay đánh ngất người.

Thập Ngũ: “….”

Thấy Yến Vô Sư ôm lấy người muốn đi, hắn bước lên phía trước ngăn cản: “Yến tông chủ, ngài muốn dẫn sư tôn đi đâu?”

Yến Vô Sư quét mắt nhìn hắn một cái: “Thời gian khảo nghiệm của ngươi đến rồi, đừng có cô phụ giáo huấn thường ngày của sư tôn ngươi. Bản tọa dẫn hắn xuống núi chơi, chờ hắn khôi phục sẽ đưa về.”

Y bằng lòng giải thích vài câu với Thập Ngũ, đã là nể mặt Thẩm Kiều mà phá lệ dùng sạch kiên nhẫn rồi.

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều trăm triệu lần không ngờ được chính mình lúc tỉnh lại đã không còn ở trên núi nữa. Nó nhìn cảnh vật lạ lẫm chung quanh, lại một lần nữa nhìn thấy Yến Vô Sư vừa mới gặp qua một lần, mê man sợ hãi nhất thời xông lên đầu, trong nháy mắt lệ đẫm lưng tròng.

Yến Vô Sư lại chẳng hề lo lắng: “Nếu ngươi há miệng khóc, vậy thì đừng mong có thể quay về được nữa. Ngươi cũng biết ta đã từng giao thủ với sư tôn ngươi, là người xấu.”

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều cố nén nước mắt, không dám khóc nữa, lại nhịn không được mà phản bác: “Sư tôn không nói ngươi là người xấu, người nói ngươi có tư chất trác tuyệt, cảnh giới võ học sau này nhất định không thấp.”

Yến Vô Sư không ngờ đối phương tuổi còn nhỏ như vậy, ở trước mặt mình còn có thể giữ được việc nói năng lưu loát.

Y thực sự rất yêu thích Thẩm Kiều, nhưng loại yêu thích này trên phần lớn thời gian đều thể hiện trên phương diện trêu đùa và khi dễ.

Lúc này cũng không ngoại lệ.

Thấy nước mắt Tiểu Thẩm Kiều vẫn còn đảo quanh hốc mắt, Yến Vô Sư ôm nó vào trong ngực, ôn nhu nói: “Được rồi, ta dẫn ngươi đi chơi, qua hai ngày nữa sẽ đưa ngươi về.”

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều mắt hàm lệ, ủy khuất hề hề kéo tay áo y: “Yến tông chủ, ngươi, ngươi có thể dẫn ta đi gặp sư tôn không, ta nhớ người.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Được thôi.”

Trong nháy mắt đó Tiểu Thẩm Kiều lộ vẻ vui mừng, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn giãn ra, sáng sủa hẳn lên quả thực mắt thường cũng có thể thấy rõ.

Hai người xuống khỏi xe ngựa, bên ngoài chính là chợ, người đến người đi, náo nhiệt vô cùng.

Tiểu hài tử dù sao cũng là tiểu hài tử, có chuyện mới vật lạ để nhìn, liền tạm thời quên mất chuyện thương tâm. Tiểu Thẩm Kiều nhìn chung quanh, vẻ mặt hiếu kỳ.

Yến Vô Sư ôm nó đi tới trước một sạp hàng bán đồ chơi bằng đường.

“Nặn một sư tôn cho ngươi được không nào?”

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều nhìn đồ chơi bằng đường sống động như thật, đủ loại sắc màu, vui mừng gật đầu.

Tiểu thương cười nói: “Người tiểu công tử muốn nặn có dáng dấp như thế nào, cao bao nhiêu, mặc xiêm ý gì vậy?”

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều chăm chú khoa tay múa chân: “Cao như vậy, thích mặc xiêm y màu thiên thanh, phía sau còn đeo một thanh kiếm…”

Tiểu thương khéo tay, rất nhanh đã nặn xong đồ chơi làm bằng đường: “Tiểu công tử nhìn xem, như vậy được chưa?”

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều liên tục gật đầu, mắt nhìn không chớp, cầm ở trong tay yêu thích không buông.

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Ta không lừa ngươi chứ, đây không phải là mang ngươi tìm sư phụ rồi sao.”

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều ngây ngẩn cả người, cái miệng nhỏ nhắn khẽ mở, nhìn hắn một cái, lại nhìn món đồ chơi bằng đường một cái, lông mi hơi nhíu lại, rơi vào xoắn xuýt nửa ngày, tựa hồ rất ủy khuất, lại vẫn cố gắng nhịn xuống.

Ngay cả Yến Vô Sư cũng không nhịn được mà có chút bội phục khả năng tự chủ của nó. Phải biết rằng đây không phải là Thẩm Kiều mấy chục tuổi kia, càng không phải Thẩm Kiều mười lăm tuổi. Nó mới có gần bảy tuổi, trong một đêm đột nhiên đi tới một thế giới xa lạ, chung quanh một người quen cũng không có, còn có thể miễn cưỡng duy trì sức phán đoán cơ bản, thật sự là một chuyện không dễ dàng gì.

Nhưng dù nhẫn nhịn tốt thế nào, lúc nói chuyện Tiểu Thẩm Kiều vẫn mang theo chút giọng mũi: “Yến tông chủ, ngài biết sư tôn ta ở chỗ nào đúng không, có thể làm phiền ngài giúp ta tìm người một chút không?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Hắn tạm thời đem ngươi giao lại cho ta, lúc cần xuất hiện tự nhiên sẽ xuất hiện. Hắn là người lợi hại như vậy, tất nhiên không có chuyện gì.”

Y ôn nhu an ủi, khiến Tiểu Thẩm Kiều thoáng bớt đi sợ hãi. Nó hít hít mũi một cái, ôm lấy cổ Yến Vô Sư, gật gật đầu.

Nhưng một khắc sau, Yến Vô Sư cúi đầu há mồm, trực tiếp cắn rớt một bên vai đồ chơi bằng đường.

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều trừng mắt sững người, cũng không nhịn được nữa, oa một tiếng khóc ầm lên!


	137. Chapter 137

# Phiên ngoại 9

Editor: Thiếu Quân

Trong nháy mắt đó, Yến Vô Sư liền nhận được ánh mắt khiển trách đến từ bốn phương tám hướng, trong đó có cả ánh mắt của tiểu thương.

Lớn lên ra hình ra dánh, vậy mà lại đoạt đồ chơi bằng đường của đứa nhỏ, còn đem đồ chơi bằng dường cắn rớt một miếng lớn. Dưới tình huống như thế, có đứa nhỏ nào không khóc cho được a!

Tiểu thương cũng có hai đứa con gái, thấy thế có chút không nỡ, vội nói: “Thúc thúc sẽ nặn cho con một cái nữa, đừng khóc đừng khóc!”

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều nghe vậy ngược lại dừng tiếng khóc, lấy tay áo lau nước mắt, giọng mũi dày đặc: “Cảm tạ thúc thúc, ta có một cái là đủ rồi.”

Sau đó liếc mắt nhìn “Sư tôn” không có vai của mình, không khỏi lại đau xót cái mũi. Tiểu Thẩm Kiều vội vã cố nén nước mắt, thoạt nhìn vừa thấy thương cảm vừa thấy đáng yêu. Đùng nói là nữ tử tràn lan tình thương của mẹ, mà kể cả tiểu thương nhìn thấy, cũng không nhịn được muốn nặn thêm mấy người đồ chơi bằng đường nữa dỗ nó cười.

Cũng có người qua đường sinh lòng bất bình trách cứ Yến Vô Sư, thế nhưng đối mặt với cái mặt lạnh của đối phương, lại bị khí tràng chấn nhiếp, ngẩn người đến mức đỏ bừng cả mặt, không dám mở miệng.

Yến Vô Sư nói với Tiểu Thẩm Kiều: “Được rồi, ta cũng chỉ đùa với ngươi một chút, bảo người nặn thêm cái nữa cho ngươi là được. Cái Kỳ Phượng Các không trọn vẹn này cứ đưa ta là được rồi.”

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều cả giận nói: “Sư tôn mới không có không trọn vẹn, là ngươi cắn rơi!”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Nếu ngươi còn hung dữ như vậy, ta sẽ trực tiếp đem ngươi đi, không để ngươi nhìn thấy Kỳ Phượng Các nữa.”

Tiểu Thẩm Kiều mím mím miệng, cố gắng không khóc, hai mắt lệ đẫm lưng tròng: “Sư tôn…”

“Ta muốn sư tôn ! ! !”

Áp lực đã lâu trong tâm thoáng cái bộc phát ra, Tiểu Thẩm Kiều lập tức biến thành cái túi khóc, lần này ngay cả mười cái đồ chơi bằng đường cũng không dỗ nó được!

Yến Vô Sư ôm người, thái dương và khóe miệng giật giật, rốt cục cũng cảm nhận được tư vị tự làm bậy không thể sống.

Yến tông chủ xưa nay quái đản tùy ý, lần đầu tiên cảm thấy thúc thủ vô sách.

Nếu người trong lòng không phải là Thẩm Kiều, mà là kẻ khác, y tự nhiên có cả trăm biện pháp khiến cho đối phương câm miệng. Nhưng Thẩm Kiều ở trong mắt y, vô luận làm cái gì cũng rất đáng yêu. Chỉ là cách biểu đạt phương thức yêu thích của Yến Vô Sư không quá giống người thường, y cũng đã quên tuổi tác của Tiểu Thẩm Kiều và Thẩm Kiều quá mức chênh lệch, không ngờ lại đùa quá tay rồi.

….

Tất cả mọi người cho rằng Thẩm Kiều chỉ trong một đêm biến thành đứa nhỏ, nhưng trên thực tế lại không phải như vậy.

Thẩm Kiều mở mắt, liền phát hiện có chút không đúng.

Quả thật, dưới thân vẫn là đệm chăn mềm mại, đỉnh đầu cũng là màn giường quen thuộc, nhưng ngoài cửa vẫn là bóng đêm nặng nề, trăng sáng treo cao.

Đêm đen không có gì là không ổn, không ổn là người tập võ luôn có ngũ giác linh mẫn, dưới tình huống bình thường tuyệt đối không đến mức rơi vào trạng thái mê man. Mà cho dù hắn đã ngủ trầm một lát thì lúc này trời cũng đã phải sáng rồi.

Không cần ánh nến, nhờ vào ánh trăng, Thẩm Kiều đem bốn phía căn phòng quan sát một vòng, phát hiện một chuyện còn kỳ quái hơn: Nơi này quả thực là Huyền Đô Sơn, nhưng gian nhà này rõ ràng là nơi hắn ở khi vẫn còn làm đệ tử lúc trước, chứ không phải chỗ hắn ở lúc tỉnh táo khi trước!

Cảm giác cổ quái càng lúc càng dày đặc, nhưng Thẩm Kiều dù sao cũng không phải Tiểu Thẩm Kiều. Hắn mặc dù cảm thấy kinh hãi, nhưng cùng lúc đó, trong lòng cũng bắt đầu nảy sinh một giả thiết.

Chẳng lẽ trong lúc ngủ hắn đã quay về quá khứ?

Hắn suy nghĩ một cái, sau đó đứng dậy, đẩy cửa đi ra ngoài.

Đêm tối tĩnh mịch, Thẩm Kiều ngẩng đầu nhìn sắc trời một cái, rồi ngoảnh mặt nhìn quanh hai bên.

Mà vừa nhìn, nhất thời liền ngây ngẩn cả người.

Nơi hắn đứng, phía trước có một tòa tiểu lâu. Mà tiểu lâu này, lại còn là chỗ ở cua sư tôn Kỳ Phượng Các và mấy đệ tử. Lúc hắn làm chưởng giáo, không muốn chiếm giam nhà của sư tôn, liền ở lại gian nhà bên cạnh.

Mà lúc này, hai bên đều tối, duy chỉ có gian nhà sư tôn ở lúc trước, là lộ ra ánh sáng nhàn nhạt yếu ớt.

Dưới ánh nến, phảng phất bên trong có người ở.

Thẩm Kiều nhất thời kích động trong lòng. Hắn đi lên lầu, từng bước từng bước đi tới gian nhà đang sáng bừng ánh nến kia.

Đã cho rằng chỉ là mơ, lại sợ trong mơ thất vọng.

Hắn cũng không có cố gắng che giấu tiếng bước chân của mình, người trong phòng tự nhiên rất nhanh đã phát hiện sực có mặt của hắn.

“Bên ngoài là ai?” Đối phương không có đứng dậy mở cửa, giọng nói tùy ý ôn hòa, tựa hồ vẫn là bóng dáng ngồi dưới ánh nến lật sách như bao lần Thẩm Kiều vẫn quen thuộc.

Hắn không thể nào khống chế được nhịp tim đang gia tốc trong lòng, mắt cũng theo đó đau xót, đường nhìn nhanh chóng mơ hồ.

“Là ai?” Không nghe thấy tiếng Thẩm Kiều đáp lại, đối phương có chút kỳ quái, rốt cục đứng dậy mở cửa.

Cửa vừa mở ra, hai người mặt đối mặt. Khuôn mặt bao lần nhớ lại xuất hiện ở ngay trước mắt mình. Thân hình Thẩm Kiều dường như bị chấn định ở đó, ngay cả nửa bước cũng không đi tiếp được. Hắn bình tĩnh nhìn đối phương, mắt không hề chớp.

“Ngươi là…” Kỳ Phượng Các dừng một chút, “Các hạ là người phương nào, chẳng hay đến Huyền Đô Sơn là vì cớ gì?”

Kỳ Phượng Các lúc này, vẫn đang ở lúc thịnh niên, tóc mai đen mềm, có lẽ vừa mới tắm rửa xong, tóc buộc nhẹ. Có lẽ do hơi nước, dung mạo của hắn cũng không thập phần tuấn mỹ, nhiều nhất chỉ có thể nói là tuấn lãng, nhưng năm tháng trui luyện, lịch duyệt phong phú, tu dưỡng học thức rông rãi yên bác, khiến cho hắn tăng thêm một phần mị lực khó mà nói rõ. Nếu như nói trên đời này có một loại người, có thể khiến kẻ khác không tự chủ được mà thấy kính phục, vậy không thể nghi ngờ đó chính là chỉ Kỳ Phượng Các.

Thẩm Kiều nhớ rất rõ ràng, lúc sư tôn vượt ải thất bại gần như sắp về cõi tiên, Thẩm Kiều phụng mệnh tiến vào gặp người lần cuối. Thời điểm đó Kỳ Phượng Các đã hoàn toàn không còn giữ được dung mạo không đổi suốt bao năm, sắc mặt trở nên suy bại, tóc mai cũng đều nhuốm chút sương trắng nhè nhẹ, ngay cả nhãn thần cũng ảm đạm không còn ánh sáng. Cho nên khi hắn lại một lần nữa nhìn thấy bộ dạng ngày xưa của sư tôn, hoài niệm bi thương thoáng cái dâng trào trong lòng, nước mắt cũng không thể không chế được nữa, tràn khỏi hàng mi, trực tiếp rơi xuống.

“Sư tôn…” Thẩm Kiều nghẹn ngào gọi một tiếng, phát hiện sự thất thố của mình, vội vàng cúi đầu xuống lau đi nước mắt, sau đó ngẩng lên: “Sư tôn, đệ tử là Thẩm Kiều, là, là, Thẩm Kiều của hai mươi mấy năm sau. Đệ tử cũng không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, tỉnh dậy đã trở lại đây rồi. Có lẽ nói như vậy người sẽ cảm thấy không đáng tin, nhưng đệ tử cũng không phải có ý đồ khó lường gì…”

Kỳ Phượng Các: “Ta tin.”

Lời nói không ngừng của Thẩm Kiều bị cắt ngang, hắn có chút giật mình nhìn đối phương.

Kỳ Phượng Các cười nói: “Ta tin, tuy rằng con thay đổi… Trưởng thành rồi, nhưng viền mặt vẫn là viền mặt kia, ngôn ngữ bộ pháp thậm chí tất cả những cái khác đều có thể nhìn ra dáng dấp ngày xưa, làm sao lại không nhận ra được chứ?”

Dứt lời, hắn vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng chạm lên đỉnh đầu Thẩm Kiều: “Hóa ra A Kiều sau khi lớn lên sẽ là như thế này.”

Thẩm Kiều chỉ cảm thấy đỉnh đầu nhất thời ấm áp, nhịn không được lại có chút đau xót nơi mũi.

Kỳ Phượng Các: “Chỉ là đây là chuyện thần thông gì, con nói con là Thẩm Kiều của hai mươi mấy năm sau, vậy A Kiều sáu tuổi đâu?”

Không hổ là Kỳ Phượng Các, thoáng cái đã phát hiện ra điểm then chốt.

Thẩm Kiều nhíu mày: “Đệ tử cũng không biết, lúc trước con đang ngồi, không biết tại sao liền ngủ mất, tỉnh lại đã phát hiện mình quay lại hai mấy năm trước rồi.”

Kỳ Phượng Các càng có nhiều thêm nghi vấn: “Vậy hai mươi mấy năm sau, vi sư lại ở nơi nào?”

Thẩm Kiều trầm mặc.

Kỳ Phượng Các hiểu ra: “Khi đó ta chết rồi nhỉ.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Sư tôn…”

Kỳ Phượng Các buồn cười: “Sinh lão bệnh tử, cũng chỉ là bình thường. Mặc dù người luyện võ có tuổi thọ cao hơn người khác, nhưng cũng không có khả năng sống thọ cùng trời. Tại sao A Kiều lại làm vẻ mặt như vậy, lẽ nào trong khoảng suốt hai mươi mấy năm dài đó, con ngược lại lại không nhìn thấu được sao?”

Thẩm Kiều hít sâu một hơi: “Đệ tử hiểu rồi.”

Kỳ Phượng Các: “Không biết khi đó ai là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Là đệ tử.”

Kỳ Phượng Các cũng không quá ngạc nhiên, ngược lại mỉm cười gật đầu.

Thẩm Kiều: “Trong đó có rất nhiều biến cố, nói ra rất dài, sư tôn có muốn nghe đệ tử từ từ bẩm báo?”

Kỳ Phượng Các lắc đầu: “Không cần nói ra, cái cần phát sinh đã định sẵn rồi, biết trước cũng không có quá nhiều ích lợi, nói không chừng còn đem lại điều không hay.”

Người thường nếu như có cơ hội biết rõ tương lai, tất nhiên không thể ngăn được lòng hiếu kỳ. Kỳ Phượng Các nói ra như vậy, Thẩm Kiều cũng không hề thấy bất ngờ, bởi vì đối phương quả thực đúng là một người thông suốt như vậy.

Kỳ Phượng Các: “Chuyện lạ như thế này cũng không biết có thể duy trì được bao lâu. Khó khăn lắm vi sư mới được nhìn thấy bộ dạng trưởng thành của A Kiều, sao có thể chỉ lãng phí ở việc nơi này. Tối nay vừa đúng là tết hoa đăng, sư huynh đệ của con đều đã xuống núi dạo chơi, con có muốn xuống núi xem một chút không?”

Thẩm Kiều vui vẻ nói: “Đệ tử tất nhiên nguyện ý.”

Hai người một trước một sau xuống núi. Kỳ Phượng Các dùng tới khinh công, thân hình phiêu diêu như tiên. Thẩm Kiều phát hiện giấc mộng này, xúc cảm của mình với cảnh vật chung quanh không những giống hệt như thật, võ công lại cũng chưa từng suy giảm nửa phần, ngược lại không giống như là đang nằm mơ.

Kỳ Phượng các vừa dừng chân, liền thấy Thẩm Kiều cũng đứng ở ngay bên cạnh hắn, không khỏi vui mừng: “Hậu sinh khả úy, Huyền Đô Sơn có người kế nghiệp rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Sư tôn quá khen, võ công của con còn thua xa sư tôn vào thời kỳ toàn thịnh, ngược lại Yến Vô Sư…”

Hắn phát hiện lúc mình nhắc đến cái tên này, kế tiếp đó liên quan đến những chuyện trong tương lai, dường như có bị một luồng sức mạnh từ trong sâu thẳm kìm hãm, khiến hắn không thể nào nói ra.

Kỳ Phượng Các không hề phát hiện sự khác thường của hắn: “Yến Vô Sư? Xem ra hơn hai mươi năm sau công lực của y lại nâng cao thêm một bậc rồi!”

Thẩm Kiều không thể nào nói rõ, chỉ có thể gật đầu.

Kỳ Phượng Các cũng không tiếp tục truy vấn, ánh mắt rơi vào cảnh tượng người đến người đi, rộn ràng náo nhiệt phía trước, cười hỏi: “Hơn hai mươi năm sau, Huyền Đô trấn chắc là náo nhiệt hơn chút nhỉ?”

Hoa đăng đầy mắt, rực rỡ phồn hoa, thanh âm hài đồng vui đùa ầm ĩ thi thoảng truyền đến, quả nhiên là một ngày tết hoa đăng náo nhiệt.

Thẩm Kiều: “Nhìn qua cũng không có gì khác biệt lắm.”

Hắn đã hoàn toàn trấn định lại, không thể nói ra quãng thời gian kia cũng không có gì để tiếc nuối, có thể ở chung một đêm với sư tôn, đã là kinh hỉ cực lớn rồi.

Kỳ Phượng Các dẫn hắn đi tới trước một gian đố đèn, cũng theo đó bốc một cái, đoán đúng một câu đó, thắng được một ngọn đèn hình thỏ, sau đó lại đen đèn con thỏ đưa cho hắn, cười trêu nói: “Cái tết lần trước con cũng nhìn trúng cái đèn con thỏ này, nhưng Nguyên Xuân cũng muốn, con liền nhường cho nó. Năm nay con không xuống núi cùng nó, ngọn đèn con thỏ này thật ra là tiện nghi cho con rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều đã không còn nhớ rõ những chuyện xảy ra khi mình còn sáu tuổi nữa, nhưng một mảnh tâm tình bảo vệ chân thành của sư tôn đối với hắn, hắn nghĩ lại vẫn cảm thấy ấm áp không gì sánh được, đối với ngọn đèn con thỏ trên tay cũng cảm thấy yêu thích không buông.

Ánh nến từ trong bụng thỏ nhàn nhàn toát ra, lộ ra cảm tình ấm áp.

Hai mươi năm trước, và hai mươi năm sau.

Người sống vẫn đây, lại là phần mộ lạnh băng quạnh quẽ.

Trong mắt Thẩm Kiều dâng lên ướt át, lo sợ sư tôn nghĩ hắn mềm yếu, chớp mắt đem ướt át kia xóa đi, lúc này mới cười nói: “Đa tạ sư tôn.”

Kỳ Phượng Các vỗ vỗ bờ vai hắn, ánh mắt thương yêu, cái gì cũng chưa nói, lại tựa như cái gì cũng đều hiểu.

Đi qua con đường này, thanh âm náo nhiệt ầm ĩ dần dần tĩnh lặng lại, con sông từ từ lẳng lặng chảy qua trước mắt. Không ít hoa đăng được an trí ở trên thuyền giấy, từ thượng du chảy xuống. Nguyện vọng cùng mộng tưởng của rất nhiều người, đều ký thác hết vào trong đó.

Hai người nghỉ tạm ở dưới tàng cây. Kỳ Phượng Các thấy hắn vẫn cầm đèn con thỏ không buông tay, không khỏi cười nói: “Thế nào mà A Kiều nhà ta trưởng thành rồi vẫn còn giống như tiểu hài nhi vậy.”

Thẩm Kiều cũng cười: “Bời vì đó là do sư tôn đưa.”

Nhìn nó, thật giống như sư tôn vẫn luôn làm bạn ở bên người. Thẩm Kiều cũng không muốn cho rằng đây chỉ là một giấc mộng. Sự tồn tại của ngọn đèn con thỏ này vẫn có thể khiến cho hắn nghĩ sự tồn tại của mình chân thực hơn một chút.

Kỳ Phượng Các lấy cây đèn từ trong tay hắn, dùng cành cây dài nhỏ kéo bấc đèn lên để nó cháy lâu hơn một chút, sau đó mới đưa đèn trả lại cho hắn: “Xin lỗi.”

Thâm Kiều ngẩn ra: “Sao sư tôn lại nói lời này?”

Kỳ Phượng Các ôn hòa nói: “Hai mấy năm sau con lên làm chưởng giáo, có lẽ khi đó môn hạ đệ tử chỉ có mình có mới có khả năng đảm nhận trọng trách. Con trời sinh tính tình thiện lương khiêm tốn, cũng không thích chuyện náo động, là do sư tôn ép buộc rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều nở nụ cười: “Con là đệ tử của Huyền Đô Sơn, con cũng mong muốn Huyền Đô Sơn mãi an lành. Nếu như sư tôn đã tin tưởng con có thể làm tốt, con tự nhiên sẽ cố gắng hết sức.”

Tuy rằng ngay từ ban đầu đã đi đường vòng, cái giá phải trả quá mức thảm khốc, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn coi như là không phụ kỳ vọng nhỉ.

Hai người ngồi dưới tàn cây hàn huyên hồi lâu. Thẩm Kiều đã không còn nhớ từ lúc nào mà mình mệt mỏi đến mức ngủ quên mất.

Trong mộng, hắn gác đầu lên chân Kỳ Phượng Các, trong lòng ôm chiếc đèn con thỏ đã tắt, khóe miệng còn mang theo nét cười.

Một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve đỉnh đầu hắn, một cái lại một cái, giống như là khi còn bé.

Thẩm Bị bị ánh bình minh gai mắt chiếu tỉnh.

Hắn mở mắt ra, ánh dương quang xuyên thấu khoảng cách giữa những tán lá cây, từng điểm từng điểm rơi trên người hắn.

Trên thân cây bên cạnh cũng có một người đang dựa vào, không phải Kỳ Phượng Các, mà là Yến Vô Sư.

Yến Vô Sư mở mắt ra, khẽ nhay thái dương, đang kỳ quái tại sao với võ công của mình lại bất tri bất giác ngủ mất, thời điểm nhìn thấy Thẩm Kiều ngồi ở bên cạnh hơi sững sờ: “Ngươi đã đổi về rồi?”

Hai người đem mọi chuyện nói ra. Thẩm Kiều đột nhiên phát hiện, có lẽ đó thật sự không phải là mơ, mà quả thật hắn đã trao đổi khoảng thời gian với năm mình bảy tuổi, trở lại quá khứ.

Thẩm Kiều ngạc nhiên nói: “Nhưng ta nhớ rõ ràng năm mình bảy tuổi không có đoạn ký ức này.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Có lẽ chính vì đó là quá khứ, cho nên ngươi của năm bảy tự nhiên quên mất nó.”

*** _chả hiểu quỷ gì, mày có hiểu câu này không thảo_

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, tựa hồ cũng chỉ có đáp án này thôi.

Yến Vô Sư bỗng nhiên khom lưng cúi người, hơn nửa người hầu như đặt ở trên người Thẩm Kiều, vươn tay cầm lấy một món đồ ở phía sau Thẩm Kiều.

Thẩm Kiều vừa nhìn, là ngọn đèn hoa đăng hình con thỏ.


	138. Chapter 138

# Phiên ngoại 10

Editor: Thiếu Quân

Sau tấm bình phong, hé ra một chiếc giường.

Trên giường có một mỹ nhân.

Nói đúng ra, hai mắt mỹ nhân nhắm chặt, nặng nề mê man ngủ, ở bên cạnh còn có một người đang ngồi, nhìn vẻ mặt mỹ nhân.

Yến Vô Sư nhìn hồi lâu, đưa tay nhẹ nhàng chạm lên hàng mày của đối phương.

Thẩm Kiều theo phản xạ hơi giật mí mắt, sau đó khẽ nhíu mày.

Hắn rất ít khi có được giấc ngủ trầm như vậy. Bình thường, đừng nói là động tay động chân trên mặt hắn, cho dù chỉ là một chút động tĩnh nhỏ chung quanh, Thẩm Kiều đã tỉnh lại rồi.

Loại tình huống này chỉ có thể nói rõ, hắn thật sự quá mệt mỏi.

Khóe miệng Yến Vô Sư mang theo một tia mỉm cười thả lỏng đầy thích ý.

Nếu bây giờ có người ngoài ở đây, chắc chắc sẽ thất kinh đồng thời gai ốc nổi đầy, bởi vì, nụ cười này quả thực quá mức nhu hòa, nhu hòa đến mức nó căn bản không nên xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt của y.

Không nói tới người khác, ngay cả chính Yến Vô Sư cũng không nhận ra được trên mặt mình lại có thể xuất hiện ý cười yếu ớt trong lành như vậy.

Ngón tay của y di chuyển từ trên hàng mi dời tới mi tâm, chậm rãi xoa nhẹ mi tâm đối phương, chuyển dần xuống vị trí chóp mũi, sau đó làm bộ nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy cái mũi của đối phương.

Còn chưa thật sự làm ra động tác đó, y tựa hồ thay đổi chủ ý, tiếp tục đi xuống, nhẹ nhàng lấy tay bóp nhẹ đôi môi Thẩm Kiều. Một bức tranh mỹ nhân tươi đẹp ngủ xuân thoáng chốc sinh ra thêm vài phần hài ước. Môi trên môi dưới của Thẩm Kiều bị bóp lại, nhìn qua giống như đang miệng con vịt đang chu lên vậy.

Thẩm Kiều hồn nhiên không hề hay biết, có lẽ là không hề phòng bị gì với người bên cạnh, vẫn như trước ngao du trong giấc ngủ say.

Yến tông chủ rốt cục ý thức được hành vi của mình có chút ấu trĩ, bĩu môi buông tay ra, cúi dầu ấn xuống một cái hôn lên môi hắn. Khóe mắt thoáng liếc qua dấu ấn xanh tím dưới cổ và vai đối phương, khóe miệng khẽ cong lên, chợt đem chăn đệm trên người Thẩm Kiều kéo lên, cho đến khi che kín cái cổ đầy dấu ô mai của hắn.

Bên ngoài vang lên tiếng gõ cửa.

Yến Vô Sư đứng đậy xuống giường, đi qua mở cửa.

Y không chút đỏ mặt, tiểu nhị bên ngoài thấy y chỉ khoác ngoại bào, tóc mai không chỉnh, dáng vẻ lười biếng, vậy mà lại đỏ mặt trước.

“Công tử mạnh khỏe. Dưới phòng bếp đã chuẩn bị xong đồ ăn nóng, chưởng quỹ sai tiểu nhân tới hỏi thăm nhị vị một chút, xem có cần gì hay không?”

Hắn một bên hỏi, một bên len lén nhìn vào trong. Mấy canh giờ trước bọn họ ở dưới lần nghe thấy thanh âm rầm rầm, lúc đó không ai dám đi lên hỏi. Hiện tại tự nhiên cần phải nhìn qua xem có cái gì bị phá hỏng hay không.

Yến Vô Sư vốn muốn nói không cần, nghĩ lại lại đổi ý: “Có những món gì?”

Tiểu nhị cười nói: “Có bánh hồ*, gà quay, thịt vịt áp chảo, thu quỳ** vân vân. Trù nghệ của tệ điếm nổi nhất trong vùng này, chỉ cần ngài gọi, nhất định không có gì không có.”

_*Bánh hồ: bán nướng kiểu người Hồ_

_**Thu quỳ: ko biết là cái gì “_ _秋葵_ _”, tra trên mạng nó ra hình đậu nhớt._

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy mang lên một cháo nhân hạt sen sữa bò, lợn sữa trát tỏi hấp cách thủy, chân giò lợn hấp nhuyễn cách thủy, không được thiếu nước sốt, làm xong ta sẽ thưởng, làm thêm chút cá tươi, không cần để ý là cá gì, cứ ngon là được, không cần trình bày quá cầu kỳ, cứ trực tiếp hấp lên, thêm cho ta chút tỏi hẹ là được, còn lại là chút đồ chay đưa lên.”

Một túi gấm đi theo lời của y ném vào trong lòng tiểu nhị, khá là nặng. Tiểu nhị chỉ cảm thấy đây hẳn là bạc vụn.

Đối phương mắt cũng không chớp nói ra một đoạn dài, tiểu nhị âm thầm líu lưỡi, thầm nói đây là muốn mở hội ăn sao. Xem ra quả nhiên là quý nhân trong đám người phú quý, một lần gọi đồ này, bằng khách điếm bình dân này làm ăn cả ba đến năm ngày.

“Có có, công tử cần gì, bản điếm đều có. Tiểu nhân lập tức đi chuẩn bị ngay, ngài cứ thong thả chờ một chút, tiểu nhân sẽ đem nước nóng tới trước!” Hỏa kế niềm nở nói.

Yến Vô Sư lại bảo tiểu nhị đến hiệu sách mua cho y vài quyển đọc giải trí. Có cơ sở là tiền thưởng phong phú, tiểu nhị tất nhiên không chút nề hà, rất nhanh đã lập tức nghe theo.

……

Thẩm Kiều bị mùi thơm thức ăn kích thích, trong nháy mắt mở mắt ra đó, hắn cũng đồng thời cảm nhận được tiếng bụng đói kêu vang.

Loại cảm giác này lâu lắm rồi chưa từng xuất hiện, thế nên hắn có chút mờ mịt xa lạ.

Đưa mắt nhìn, Thẩm Kiều chậm rãi dò xét một vòng xung quanh phòng, từ thức ăn đặt trên mặt bàn sau tấm bình phong, đến thân ảnh của một người đang ngồi bên cạnh bàn đọc sách. Ngắn ngủi chỉ trong chốc lát, ánh mắt từ mơ hồ của hắn lập tức khôi phục sự thanh tỉnh.

Cách một tấm bình phong, Yến Vô Sư tất nhiên cũng phát hiện ra động tĩnh của hắn.

“A Kiều tỉnh rồi?”

Y để sách xuống, đừng dậy từ đầu kia bình phong đi vòng qua, trong lòng còn có chút tiếc nuối vừa rồi chậm mất một bước, không thể nhìn thấy dáng vẻ đối phương khi vừa tỉnh lại.

Nhưng một khắc sau, Thẩm Kiều trực tiếp che đầu lại, cả người chui tọt vào trong chăn.

Chăn nhất thời cuộn lại thành một cục to.

Yến Vô Sư: “….”

Y vừa nhìn thấy động tĩnh trong chăn, liền biết đối phương nhất định là đang cắm đầu mặc quần áo.

Yến Vô Sư ở trong lòng cười sắp rút gân, nét mặt lại vẫn giống như không có chuyện gì, giả vờ lo lắng nói: “Ngươi không sao chứ?”

Giọng nói buồn buồn của Thẩm Kiều từ dưới chăn truyền đến: “Không sao…”

Yến Vô Sư tiến lên vài bước, tay đặt lên trên chăn: “A Kiều, có phải ngươi bị thương rồi không, đi ra để ta xem nào?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ta không sao…”

Dưới chăn hăn động đậy cực mạnh, Yến Vô Sư đoán là có lẽ hắn đang tìm quần, cười tủm tỉm nói: “A Kiều, ta quên nói cho ngươi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Ừ?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Tiết khố của ngươi đêm hôm qua bị dơ rồi, ta đã nhờ tiểu nhị lên phố mua cái mới, hắn vẫn còn chưa quay lại đâu.”

Chăn đột nhiên mở ra, lộ ra một gương mặt đỏ bừng: “Sao ngươi có thể bảo người ngoài đi mua?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy ta tự đi mua?”

Thẩm Kiều đỡ trán, có một vài lời cũng không thể nói mạch lạc: “Ta cũng không có ý đó, ngươi… Sao hắn biết kích cỡ của ta…”

Yến Vô Sư cười nói: “Đương nhiên là ta nói cho hắn biết.”

Thẩm Kiều không hề tiếp tục hỏi Yến Vô Sư làm sao mà biết được.

Nghĩ cũng đoán được, nhất định là đêm qua đối phương tự đo bằng xúc cảm rồi.

Nhắc đến trận cuồng loạn hoang đường đêm qua, Thẩm Kiều chỉ hận không thể tìm một cái hố để chui vào.

Mãi đến lúc vừa rồi, hắn bịt kín chăn, vẫn như cũ cảm giác được thứ mùi đó còn tràn ngập.

Hắn ho nhẹ một tiếng, xấu hổ lại không thể không mở miệng: “Yến tông chủ…”

Yến Vô Sư cắt đứt lời hắn, nhíu mày không vui: “Ngươi và ta đã thân mật như thế, sao ngươi lại vẫn gọi ta là Yến tông chủ?”

Thẩm Kiều lúng ta lúng túng hỏi: “Vậy gọi thế nào?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Yến lang a, đêm qua không phải ngươi gọi nó rất nhiều lần sao, còn là khóc gọi nữa!”

Thẩm Kiều đỏ bừng cả mặt: “Đừng nói nữa!”

Yến Vô Sư thở dài, ngồi xuống bên giường: “Ta và ngươi đã có da thịt chi thân, nếu là nam nữ, ta đã bắt ngươi mang tam môn lục sính đến rước ta về rồi, đáng tiếc là ngươi không phải…”

“Chậm đã!” Thẩm Kiều nghe có chút không thích hợp, “Tại sao lại là ta cưới ngươi qua cửa?”

Yến Vô Sư nhướng mày: “Lẽ nào ngươi muốn gả?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Tất nhiên không phải…”

Yến Vô Sư: “Bản tọa thích ngươi, không quan tâm đến mặt mũi thanh danh. Ngươi nguyện ý cưới, ta tất nhiên nguyện ý gả. Tránh cho người bên ngoài khoa chân múa tay nói người đường đường là chưởng giáo Huyền Đô Sơn như ngươi lại thế này thế nọ. Ta cũng không có danh tiếng gì đáng nói, vì ngươi, ủy khuất một chút có là gì.”

Lời này nghe qua có chút cuồng vọng, lại giống như còn mang theo một tia ủy khuất.

Thẩm Kiều dở khóc dở cười: “Ta cũng không phải có ý này.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Vậy rốt cục ngươi phụ trách hay không phụ trách.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Chuyện đêm qua, nói cho cùng cũng là ngươi tình ta nguyện. Với tính tình thành thật của Thẩm Kiều, căn bản không có khả năng đem trách nhiệm đẩy lên người đối phương. Yến Vô Sư chính là nhìn thấu điểm này, từng bước từng bước dụ người đi tới, khiến cho Thẩm Kiều tự nguyện nhảy vào cái hố đã sớm đào sẵn.

Quả nhiên, Thẩm Kiều nhăn mày xoắn xuýt nửa ngày, cuối cùng gian nan phun ra hai chữ: “Phụ trách…”

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười, nghiêng người hôn lên mặt hắn một cái.

“Thẩm lang.”

Thẩm Kiều rùng mình một cái: “….”

Yến Vô Sư ôn nhu nói: “Thẩm lang, ngươi còn chưa mặc tiết khố đâu, như vậy không lạnh sao?”

Thẩm Kiều đỏ bừng mặt, ôm chặt cái chăn không chịu mở ra.

Lúc này tiểu nhị cũng đã mua xong tiết khố quay về, đang ở bên ngoài gõ cửa. Yến Vô Sư đi tới mở cửa, đem tiết khố lấy đến.

“Thẩm lang, ta giúp ngươi mặc nhé?”

Thẩm Kiều không thể nhịn được nữa: “Ngươi vẫn cứ gọi ta là A Kiều đi!”

Yến Vô Sư lộ vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ: “Ngươi cũng không chịu gọi ta là Yến lang, còn không cho ta tự thỏa mãn một chút sao?”

Thẩm Kiều không chịu cùng y đùa giỡn lời đường mật, đoạt lấy cái quần, tiếp đó chui vào trong trong mặc xong, lúc này mới vén chăn xuống giường chuẩn bị cột dây lưng lên.

Cái này không nhìn thì thôi, vừa nhìn một cái, Yến Vô Sư liền nhịn không được cười ha hả: “A Kiều tốt của ta, ngươi mặc quần ngược rồi kìa!”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Mặt của hắn đã đỏ như trứng tôm luộc chín luôn rồi!


	139. Chapter 139

# Phiên ngoại 11

Editor: Thiếu Quân

Cửa nhỏ của đạo quan để khép hờ.

Hoa quế đang thì nở rộ, gió xao động, mây lững lờ, trời như lưu ly, trong sáng như gương.

Những chùm hoa màu vàng nhạt ánh bạc mọc kín đầu cảnh, đè nặng xuống, ép cành cây hơi oằn mình xuống, hết lần này tới lần khác lại có mấy con chim nhỏ nhảy tới nhảy lui nhốn nháo trên cành.

Chạc cây nhẹ nhàng lay động, cánh hoa cũng theo đó rào rào rơi xuống, rớt đầy đầu đầy mặt nhóc hươu.

Nhóc hươu lắc lắc đầu, nhịn không được hắt hơi một cái.

Hai bên án thượng, trong vài cái chén còn chưa rót nước trà đọng lại không ít cánh hoa rơi vào. Ấm trà được đun bằng lửa nhỏ hơi hơi bốc lên hương trà. Hương trà lẫn với mùi hoa quế, đem hương vị thanh sạch ngọt ngào giữ ở một điểm cân bằng kỳ diệu, khiến cho bất cứ ai cũng cảm thấy được thư sướng.

Quế rơi trà ấm, đạo quan thanh tĩnh, không thể nghi ngờ chính là một thứ cảnh đẹp ý vui, đủ để đi vào trong thư họa. Nhưng cái Dương Quảng chú trọng lại chẳng phải nơi này.

Hắn nhìn người đang pha trà ở kia.

Đối phương mặc một thân đạo bào, tóc búi cao đầu, nhìn qua chỉ là một bộ trang phục tầm thường, nhưng Dương Quảng không thể không thừa nhận, càng là đơn giản, trái lại càng tăng thêm sự xuất sắc của người này.

Từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy người này, đến bây giờ đã là bao nhiêu năm? Dương Quảng chưa hề ngẫm nghĩ, nhưng mình từ thiếu niên trở thành thanh niên, chung quy vẫn là qua không ít năm nhỉ. Người này lại vẫn giống như thần tiên, một chút nét già cũng không hề thấy.

Đương nhiên, Dương Quảng biết, võ công luyện đến cảnh giới nhất định, quả thực sẽ như người này vậy, thanh xuân mãi ở. Có người nói trên giang hồ có không ít người như vậy, nhưng đời người có mấy lần được nhìn thấy vẻ đẹp như vậy. Dương Quảng mỗi lần gặp gỡ, đều không tránh được mà nhìn thêm vài lần, lúc này đã khắc sâu ấn tượng.

“Hậu viện đơn sơ, không có cách nào chiêu đãi khách quý, nếu muốn vấn đạo cầu tiên, vẫn xin tới cửa trước đi.”

Tiếng nói thanh sáng bình hòa từ phía sau cửa truyền đến, Dương Quảng có chút xấu hổ, không khỏi liếc mắt nhìn sang người bên cạnh mình.

Người kia hàng mi vẫn hạ, sắc mặt bình tĩnh, cũng không có vì cùng Dương Quảng đợi lâu mà tỏ ra nông nóng thiếu kiên nhẫn, cũng không có vì thế mà trở nên xấu hổ bối rối. Hắn dường như thật sự chỉ là người nhiều năm đi theo Dương Quảng du ngoạn, đem sự tồn tại của bản thân mình hạ xuống thấp nhất.

Nếu đã bị phát hiện, Dương Quảng cũng chỉ đơn giản cười một tiếng, đẩy cửa đi vào: “Bản vương thấy đạo quan thanh tĩnh, liền tùy ý đi dạo một vòng, không ngờ lại đi tới nơi này, quấy rầy sự thanh tịnh của chân nhân, vẫn xin thứ tội.”

Trong miệng tuy rằng nói thế, nhưng không hề thấy khó mà lui, ngược lại nhanh chóng tiến lên, không hề cho rằng chủ nhân đạo quan có thể cự tuyệt không gặp hắn.

Dương Quảng từ nhỏ đã thuận buồm xuôi gió, phụ mẫu sủng ái khiến cho hắn hầu như chưa từng gặp phải chuyện gì không được viên mãn như ý, cho nên tính cách cũng theo đó mà có chút duy ngã độc tôn.

“Hóa ra là Tấn vương, mời đến.”

Thẩm Kiều mỉm cười, vẫn chưa lộ ra chút không vui nào —— Dương Quảng cho rằng đây là vì đối phương không dám để lộ sự không vui đó —— Huyền Đô Sơn nếu đã muốn đặt chân phát triển tại Trường An này, vậy thì không thể thiếu sự nâng đỡ của triều đình.

Bời vì vừa rồi đứng ở bên ngoài, khó tránh khỏi có chút hiềm nghi phi lễ chớ nhìn. Lúc này Thẩm Kiều không đứng dậy hành lễ, Dương Quảng cũng không tiện tính toán với người, liền hạ vạt áo, ngồi xuống bên đối diện, đảo khách thành chủ, chìa tay ra, ý bảo người bên cạnh mình cũng cùng ngồi xuống.

“Mới vừa rồi ở bên ngoài nhìn thấy chân nhân pha trà, hương trà mê người, nhịn không được dừng lại nghỉ chân, thiết nghĩ chân nhân cũng sẽ không trách chúng ta đường đột đến thăm hỏi chứ?”

Thâm Kiều cười nói: “Tất nhiên là không. Chẳng hay vị khách nhân này là?”

Dương Quảng giả vờ ảo não: “Vậy thật sự lại quên không giới thiệu với chân nhân, vị này chính là đại đệ tử của Trí Giả đại sư, hòa thượng Ngọc Tú, nói rõ ra thì còn là sư đệ của phụ thân đấy!”

Trí Giả thiền sư xuất thân từ Thiên Nhai tông, tên Pháp Nhất, sư huynh đệ với đám người Tuyết Đình. Hai năm trước, để thu phục Phật Môn, Dương Kiên không tiếc thân hoàng đế tôn Trí Giả thiền sư làm sư phụ, tỏ vẻ mình rất coi trọng Phật Môn. Việc này một khi truyền ra, thanh thế địa vị của Phật Môn như nước lên thì thuyền lên, nhất thời phong quang vô lượng.

Nhưng vị hòa thượng Ngọc Tú ở trước mắt này, trên đầu hắn vậy mà không hề có chút tóc nào, nhưng thường phục mặc trên người lại không phải là tăng y. Cho nên khi Thẩm Kiều nghe nói về thân phận của hắn, trên mặt khó tránh khỏi cũng hiện lên chút cảm giác bất ngờ.

Dương Quảng: “Ta đem tăng nhân dẫn đến đạo môn, chân nhân sẽ không mất hứng chứ?”

Thẩm Kiều cười nói: “Tất nhiên sẽ không, người tới là khách. Tấn vương và thiền sư nếu không chê, vậy mời nếm thử chút trà thô bần đạo nấu.”

Dương Quảng thản nhiên cười: “Chân nhân tự tay pha trà, cho dù thế nào cũng muốn thử một lần, trở lại mới có cái hay khoe cho phụ mẫu!”

Hắn cùng với Ngọc Tú nhận lấy chén trà cúi đầu thưởng thức.

Trà thật sự là trà thô, dù có cả mùi hương hoa quế, nhưng cũng khó che đậy được vị đắng chát trong đó. Dương Quảng không uống quen chút nào, nếm thử một cái không khỏi nhíu mày. Hắn đặt chén trà lại, liếc mắt nhìn sang Ngọc Tú. Người kia cũng đang im lặng cầm chén trà, từng ngụm từng ngụm, không nhanh không chậm, uống hết toàn bộ.

Dương Quảng tự cười nhạo nói: “Xem ra là ta không hiểu trà đạo, trà này cho ta, quả là uổng phí rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Tấn vương nói quá lời, lá trà pha thành nước trà, đó đều là cho người uống. Tấn vương uống cũng là uống, người ngoài uống cũng là uống. Uống vào trong thân thì vẫn còn ở đó, một khi đã vào trong thân, không thể nói là lãng phí hay không lãng phí được.”

Dương Quảng sửng sốt, một lúc lâu sau vẫn không thể tiếp lời.

Ngược lại Ngọc Tú hòa thượng lại nói: “Lời này của chân nhân rất có thiền ý.”

Thẩm Kiều mỉm cười: “Phật-Đạo vốn có chỗ giống nhau, xem ra thiền sư cùng đạo môn ta cũng là có duyên.”

Ngọc Tú cũng cười: “Người bên ngoài đều nói chân nhân ngôn luận vụng về, không chịu khai đàn giảng đạo. Bần đạo thấy cũng không hẳn, chân nhân cũng rất am hiểu thuật biện luận!”

Tướng mạo của hắn vốn chỉ thanh tú, nụ cười này lại có vẻ sán lạn sinh hoa, khiến người khác cảm thấy khung cảnh phía trước sáng hẳn lên.

Dương Quảng: “Ngọc Tú là học trò của Trí Giả đại sư, cũng học võ công từ sư bá Pháp Nhất đại sư, nghe nói là kỳ tài không hiện thế hơn mười năm qua của Thiên Nhai tông, tư chất so với Tuyết Đình năm đó còn tốt hơn. Ta sinh ra là hậu bối, cũng chưa có dịp chứng kiến Tuyết Đình hòa thượng lợi hại cỡ nào, chẳng hay hôm nay có thể may mắn, để Ngọc Tú lãnh giáo mấy chiêu với chân nhân?”

Đường nhìn của Thẩm Kiều đảo qua hai người, rơi vào trên chén trà trước mặt, thản nhiên nói: “Với tư chất của Ngọc Tú thiền sư, sợ là không quá vài năm đã đại thành, bần đạo bất tài, đâu dám tùy ý chỉ điểm?”

Đây là cự tuyệt.

Ngực Dương Quảng rất không thoải mái.

Hắn cố tình giao hảo với hai người Thẩm Kiều và Yến Vô Sư, thế nhưng người sau hành tung bất định, khó có được cơ hội diện kiến một lần, thì cũng sẽ không cho Dương Quảng mặt mũi. Dương Quảng bèn không chịu được mà cáo trạng lên trước mặt phụ mẫu. Ai ngờ phụ mẫu từ trước đến nay luôn dung túng mình, lại có thái độ khác thường, không đứng về phía hắn. Điều này làm cho Dương Quảng rất là ảo não.

Về phần Thẩm Kiều, Dương Quảng vài lần tự mình tới cửa, nếu không phải là đang ăn hoặc bế môn, thì là dùng lời uyển chuyển khước từ. Thẩm Kiều tựa hồ không hề có hứng thú kết giao với Tấn vương điện hạ, ngay cả khách khí lễ độ cũng chỉ làm sơ sơ. Chuyện này đối với thiên chi kiêu tử như Dương Quảng mà nói, không thể nghi ngờ chính là vài cái bạt tai vô hình. Dương Quảng vài lần tức giận đến mức đạp đổ hết đồ đạc bên trong tẩm điện của mình, trong lòng càng lúc càng cảm thấy không cam tâm, ngược lại có chút biến thành chấp niệm cầu mà không được.

Chuyện duy nhất đáng kể, đáng để an ủi, chính là Huyền Đô Sơn và Hoán Nguyệt tông mặc dù không tỏ vẻ lấy lòng tiếp nhận Dương Quảng, nhưng cũng không có ý tứ muốn thân cận với thái tử.

Nhìn sườn mặt tuấn mỹ ôn hòa của Thẩm Kiều, trong lòng Dương Quảng cảm thấy có chút thất bại, lại có chút không cam tâm.

Thẩm Kiều có ân cứu mạng với hắn, hắn biết. Năm đó nghịch tặc Trần Cung bắt cóc hắn đem ra cung. Là Thẩm Kiều chạy tới cứu hắn. Nhưng Dương Quảng cho rằng, mấy năm nay phụ mẫu cho Huyền Đô Sơn cũng quá nhiều rồi, đã đủ để trung hòa ân cứu mạng của hắn với mình. Cho nên ở sâu trong lòng hắn, lòng cảm kích đối với Thẩm Kiều kỳ thực còn rất ít. Phần sâu xa này giữa hai người đối với Dương Quảng có ý nghĩa nhiều hơn là để lôi kéo quan hệ, khiến Huyền Đô Sơn nghiêng về phía hắn.

Nhưng thật đáng tiếc, Thẩm Kiều lúc nào cũng không nóng không lạnh, kể cả Huyền Đô Sơn đối đãi với Tấn vương, cũng luôn giữ một khoảng cách nhất định.

Nghĩ thì nghĩ, nét mặt Dương Quảng không dám lộ ra chút thất lễ vô phép nào: “Chân nhân quá khiêm tốn rồi, luận bối phận giang hồ, Ngọc Tú còn là vãn bối của ngài, nhận chỉ điểm của ngài cũng là nên làm. Chỉ là nếu như ngài không muốn, tất nhiên ta cũng không thể cưỡng cầu. Mấy ngày nữa là đến ngày hội Trùng Dương, ta đã báo cáo bệ hạ, ngày đó sẽ tổ chức yến tiệc tại biệt trang Thúy Hoa Sơn. Chẳng hay chân nhân có thể vui lòng tới tham dự, bản vương xin tự mình đi tới đón chào.”

Nói đến chỗ này, hắn rất sợ Thẩm Kiều nghĩ có nhiều người, không chịu đến dự, còn cố ý nói thêm một câu: “Yến tiệc hôm đó không có người không liên quan, chỉ có hai nhà Phật Đạo, noi theo danh sĩ Ngụy Tấn ngồi bàn chuyện thanh nhã, cũng không phải yến tiệc bất nhã gì!”

Thẩm Kiều lộ vẻ áy náy: “Nói đến thật không khéo, hôm nay bần đạo đự định quay về Huyền Đô Sơn, mấy ngày nữa sợ là đều đang ở trên núi Huyền Đô, không thể tới dự tiệc, vẫn xin Tấn vương thứ lỗi.”

Tức giận xẹt qua trên mặt Dương Quảng, nhưng rất nhanh hắn đã khôi phục lại dáng vẻ tươi cười, còn nâng chung trà lên uống một hơi cạn sạch: “Là ta làm khó rồi, chân nhân không cần để tâm!”

Đợi Dương Quảng và Ngọc Tú rời đi, một người từ phía sau cột trụ hành lang nhàn rỗi đi tới nói: “Ngươi đắc tội hắn thật rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều cũng không quay đầu lại, uống xong vài hớp trà xanh, mới nói: “Như Yến tông chủ cứ thế trốn trong phòng làm rùa đen rụt đầu, để mặc ta đảm nhiệm cái chức ác nhân này.”

Yến Vô Sư cười ha ha một tiếng: “Ai bảo Thẩm đạo trưởng trách trời thương dân, tâm địa thiện lương cơ. Nếu để ta tự mình đứng ra, lúc này Ngọc Tú kia sợ là ngay cả cửa lớn Huyền Đô quan cũng không ra được!”

Thẩm Kiều liếc xéo y một cái, không nói chuyện.

Yến Vô Sư cúi người xuống, bạc môi khẽ lướt trên gò má hắn, một đường lưu lại hơi thở nóng bỏng, cuối cùng dừng lại bên tai Thẩm Kiều

“Vốn là định quay về cùng ngươi trải qua đêm thất tịch, nhưng mà không được rồi, chỉ là đông chí nhất định sẽ không thất hẹn.”

Sắc mặt Thẩm Kiều có chút hồng, cũng không biết là do bị nhiệt khí hun nóng hay là do ngượng ngùng nữa.

“Chuyến này ngươi đi rất lâu.”

Yến Vô Sư thấp giọng cười, tiếp tục trêu chọc: “Cho nên Thẩm đạo trưởng nhớ ta rồi?”

Thẩm Kiều ầm một cái, sắc mặt có chút đỏ lên: “Ngươi biết ta không hỏi cái này…”

“Vậy thì là gì?” Yến Vô Sư tựa hồ lấy đùa hắn làm vui, vừa tựa hồ cảm thấy hứng thú với lỗ tai của hắn, cắn nhẹ không buông, từ lỗ tai đến vành tai, rất nhanh bị liếm, khiến cho Thẩm Kiều cứng đờ cả người, phảng phất như bị dính định thân thuật, nửa điểm cũng không nhúc nhích được.

“Có phải ngươi định…” Hắn khó khăn điều động ý chí, “Thâm nhập cảnh nội Đột Quyết?”

“Không, ta định tới Cao Câu Lệ.” Yến Vô Sư còn có thể liên tiếp phun ra mấy câu hoàn chỉnh lưu loát, bởi vì tay của y đã bắt đầu thâm nhập vào địa phương khó nói, rong ruổi vấn liễu theo tâm mình

Thẩm Kiều: “Cao Câu Lệ? Ngươi đi vào đó… Làm gì?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Nơi đó nhân sâm thừa thãi, với Hoán Nguyệt Tông mà nói cũng coi như là một cọc buôn bán. Ta đi vòng qua phía đông, cũng tiện lướt qua xem Đột Quyết một chút. Đoạn Văn Ương hiện tại đang ở Đông Đột Quyết, lăn lộn cũng khá, rất được Lam khả hãn Ung Ngu Lư trọng dụng, nghiễm nhiên đã trở thành Hồ Lộc Cổ thứ hai rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu: “Hắn không đem toàn bộ tâm tư đặt trên võ đạo, vĩnh viễn không thể trở thành Hồ Lộc Cổ thứ hai. Nhưng thật ra vừa rồi ta thấy Ngọc Tú hòa thượng kia, cũng có vài phần ý tứ.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Sao nào, ngươi có ta còn chưa đủ, ngay cả hòa thượng cũng muốn?”

Thẩm Kiều thoáng chốc đỏ bừng mặt, há mồm lúng ta lúng túng, tức giận muốn cãi lại, lại không biết nên bắt đầu từ đâu, thực sự là vừa tội nghiệp vừa đáng yêu.

Yến Vô Sư nhịn không được cười to một tiếng, trực tiếp đem người ôm lên, đi vào.


	140. Chapter 140

# Phiên ngoại 12

Editor: Thiếu Quân

Đêm đông chí, đèn lồng đều được treo lên.

Dưới mãi hiên một chút ánh lửa loang loáng, xuyên thấu qua làn giấy hồng mỏng manh chiếu xuống, tạo thành một dải lụa hồng, chiếu sáng cả khu viện.

Tuyết vẫn đang nhẹ rơi, không lớn cũng không nhỏ, đủ để nhuộm trắng cả đất trời. Trên nóc nhà tích một tầng dày đặc, trên mặt đất, trên tán cây cũng không ngoại lệ.

Người luyện võ không sợ cái lạnh, cửa phòng để mở, không có gió, cũng không sợ tuyết bay vào trong. Ngồi ở trong phòng, có bếp lò sưởi ấm, vẫn có thể thưởng thức được cảnh tuyết, một công đôi việc.

Ở đây không phải Huyền Đô quan, mà là Thiếu sư phủ ở Trường An.

Dương Kiên sau khi lên ngôi, cũng như Vũ Văn Ung, phong Yến Vô Sư làm Thiếu sư. Nhưng trên thực tế, ai cũng biết rằng, đây cũng chỉ là một danh phận mà thôi, gọi là gì mà chả vậy. Cho dù phong làm tướng quân hay là hầu tước gì gì khác, Yến Vô Sư vẫn cứ là Yến Vô Sư, Hoán Nguyệt Tông vẫn cứ là Hoán Nguyệt Tông, không có người nào có thể thay đổi được địa vị của nó.

Hơn Vũ Văn Ung, Dương Kiên hiểu sâu sắc được một điều, cái thiên hạ này không phải do một người hoàng đế định đoạt, thế gian còn có rất nhiều hào môn thế gia. Bọn họ bắt nguồn từ xa xưa, đã tạo thành sức ảnh hưởng lên dòng chảy lịch sử. Dù là đế vương cũng không thể không nghe theo một phần ý kiến của bọn họ. Để phá vỡ sức ảnh hưởng từ thế gia, Dương Kiên ban bố chế độ khoa cử hoàn toàn bất đồng với chế độ chọn quan cửu phẩm công chính thời Ngụy Tấn, khiến cho đám sĩ tử hàn môn cũng có thể tham dự khoa cử, lấy được con đường tiến thân.

Cũng chính vì vậy, hệ thống quan lại phụ trách chọn lựa quan viên sẽ không còn tồn tại, phần quyền lực này được thu về tay hoàng đế. Sĩ tử hàn môn tất nhiên cao hứng, hào môn thế gia thì lại mất hứng. Để có thể chống lại cỗ thế lực khổng lồ này, trong một khoảng thời gian rất dài sau đó, Dương Kiên cũng không thể dứt bỏ Hoán Nguyệt tông.

Về phần Huyền Đô Sơn, với tư cách trụ cột chắc chắn của đạo môn hôm nay, thà rằng mượn hơi cũng không thể buông tha. Thân là hoàng đế khai quốc, Dương Kiên tự nhiên hiểu rõ điểm này. Đối với Phật Môn ưu đãi có thừa là điều kiện tiên quyết, cũng không quên đủ loại khoan dung với Đạo Môn, ý muốn để hai bên này trong lúc đó duy trì cân bằng. Về phương diện khác, lại dùng lực cực lớn nâng đỡ Nho môn, tạo thành địa vị ngang hàng đối với Nam triều, khiến người tài trong Nam triều đều có xu thế quy về đây.

Nam Bắc mạnh yếu càng ngày càng rõ, mắt thấy giữa hai bên tất phải có một trận đánh, nhân tâm từ từ di động. Quả thực cũng có không ít kẻ sĩ từ phía nam bắc thượng tới Trường An, tham gia khoa cử Bắc triều.

Tình hình Bắc triều vô cùng cát lợi, rất nhiều người đều cho rằng, nếu không có gì bất ngờ, Trung Nguyên sau thời Ngụy Tấn chia năm xẻ bảy, thiên hạ sẽ lại một lần nữa nghênh đón cục diện nhất thống.

Chỉ là giờ khắc này, người ngồi ở trong phủ thiếu sư, đối diện với một sân đầy tuyết, lại chẳng hiện vẻ cao hứng chút nào.

Bởi vì bày ở trước mặt hắn, chính là một chén bánh chẻo.

Nói chính xác, là một chén nước canh thịt dê, để lẫn vào đó là bánh trôi bánh chẻo.

Thẩm Kiều hơi nhíu mày, đối mặt với cái chén “Tạp phí lù” này, cũng không biết nên bày ra biểu tình gì mới tốt.

Một người từ đầu kia bình phong đi ra, thấy vẻ mặt hắn, liền cười nói: “Đông chí như năm mới, phương bắc ăn bánh chẻo, phía nam dùng bánh trôi, xuyên địa thích canh dê. Hiện tại ba thứ đều đủ cả, thiên hạ quy tụ đều cho ngươi rồi, sao ngươi vẫn còn mất hứng?”

Thẩm Kiều lắc đầu: “Ta không thích ăn như vậy, bánh trôi phải ăn ngọt mới đúng, làm sao có thể xen lẫn cùng với canh thịt dê? Đây cũng chỉ là có kẻ muốn lấy lòng hoàng đế thôi?”

Yến Vô Sư nhẹ nhàng vỗ tay khen ngợi: “Đoán đúng rồi, trong yến tiệc đông chí năm nay, Tấn vương nghĩ ra cách này để lấy lòng hoàng đế, còn đặt cho món này cái tên là canh thống nhất, ngụ ý tứ hải nhất thống. Dương Kiên vô cùng cao hứng, lúc đó cũng thưởng trọng cho hắn. Thái tử cũng có ở đó, sắc mặt phải nói là vô cùng đặc sắc!”

Tiệc đông chí hôm qua cử hành, Thẩm Kiều hôm qua không ở kinh thành, cũng không cần tới dự tiệc. Yến Vô Sư thì có đi, với y mà nói, cái này tương đương với đi coi trò vui.

Thẩm Kiều thở ra một ngụm khói trắng: “Người khi lớn lên, tâm tư liền phức tạp rồi. Tấn vương hơn thái tử ở cái mồm miệng nhanh nhẹn, ở trước mặt phụ mẫu giành được sủng ái, cũng là lẽ thường. Chỉ là ta thấy thần sắc hắn ẩn giấu âm trầm, giữa chân mày có chút lệ khí, chỉ sợ không cam lòng ở mãi vị trí Tấn vương.”

Yến Vô Sư cười nhạt: “Lẽ nào khi hắn còn bé tâm tư còn chưa phức tạp sao?”

Thẩm Kiều nghe vậy, không khỏi nhớ đến một kiếm ngoan độc Dương Quảng đâm về phía Trần Cung kia.

“Hoàng đế liệu có ý định sửa lập thái tử?”

Người bên ngoài nghe thấy đề tài này sẽ chỉ biến sắc, nhưng với bọn họ mà nói, đây cũng chỉ là câu nói qua quýt bình thường, không chút để ý.

Yến Vô Sư: “Hiện tại vẫn chưa có, nhưng sau này thì không nói chính xác được. Nếu không ngoài suy đoán, sang năm sẽ xuôi nam phạt Trần, nếu Dương Kiên và Độc Cô thị cưng Dương Quảng, nhất định sẽ để hắn làm nguyên soái trên danh nghĩa, sau đó lĩnh một thân quân công.”

Hắn ngồi xuống bên cạnh Thẩm Kiều, trực tiếp ôm lấy thắt lưng đối phương, cúi đầu múc một cái bánh chẻo, nếm thử một miếng: “Vị cũng không tệ lắm, nào, vi phu đút cho ngươi?”

Yến Vô Sư làm bộ đưa thìa gỗ tới, quả nhiên bị Thẩm Kiều trừng mắt: “Yến tông chủ tự trọng.”

Dù cho đã mấy năm trôi qua, người này vẫn như trước mặt mỏng như tờ giấy, không chịu nổi tí ti khiêu khích nào. Nhưng mà càng như vậy, Yến Vô Sư lại càng yêu thích hắn hơn.

“Tự trọng cái gì, bản tọa tuyệt đối không nặng, không như thế tối tối lúc nằm trên người ngươi, ngươi còn chịu nổi sao?”

Không đợi Thẩm Kiều nói ra thêm câu gì sát phong cảnh nữa, Yến Vô Sư trực tiếp nắm lấy cằm hắn, đem một ngụm canh toàn bộ đưa qua.

Một khoảng yên lặng, chỉ có tuyết trắng không ngừng tuôn rơi bên ngoài căn phòng, cùng với động tĩnh rất nhỏ từ môi lưỡi quấn quýt trong phòng.

Một lúc lâu sau, Thẩm Kiều rốt cục cũng đẩy cái người đang “Dính” ở trên thân mình ra, hổn hển nói: “Đang nói chính sự, đừng có động tay động chân!”

Yến Vô Sư: “Cái này gọi là tình thú.”

Thẩm Kiều rõ ràng không ủng hộ cái loại tình thú này, càng khiến hắn lộ vẻ quái dị hơn là vị canh thịt dê đang lưu lại trong miệng.

Cái loại hỗn hợp giữa bánh trôi bánh chẻo và canh thịt dê này… Thật sự là xin thứ cho kẻ bất tài này.

Nghĩ đến yến tiệc đông chí, ngươi không ăn quen cái loại “Canh nhất thống” này khẳng định cũng không ít, chỉ là mọi người ngại hoàng đế đang cao hứng, cho nên không dám nhiều lời mà thôi.

Thẩm Kiều thở dài: “Ở trên cương vị hoàng đế, Dương Kiên quả thực được coi là anh minh, khiến ta nghĩ rằng lựa chọn của mình như vậy cũng không sai. Chỉ là ở trên vấn đề gia quyến, lại có chút hồ đồ. Nếu như danh phận quân thần đã định, hắn không nên ở trước mặt bao người lại thể hiện sự sủng ái với con thứ, như vậy thì đặt trưởng tử ở đâu?”

Yến Vô Sư làm bộ muốn hắn, thấy đối phương nhanh tay lẹ mắt rụt tay vào trong tay áo, mặt lộ chút tiếc nuối, lúc này mới nói: “Cái này cũng không khó lý giải, rất nhiều người thông minh, thường chỉ thông minh ở trên một số nơi một số việc, còn lại đều sẽ ngu ngốc. Dương Kiên và Độc Cô thị cũng vậy, tiếp tục hiện trạng này, sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ trình diễn tiết mục huynh đệ một nhà bất hòa với nhau, chuyện này cũng không có gì là hiếm thấy.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Tính tình thái tử tuy có chút mềm yếu, nhưng nếu hắn đăng cơ, thiết nghĩ vẫn có thể đi theo khuôn phép cũ, nhưng Dương Quảng thì không được tốt lắm, ta thấy tướng mạo người này…”

Hắn lắc đầu, không nói nốt câu, chỉ nói: “Có đôi khi, quá thông minh cũng không phải chuyện tốt. Người thông minh nghĩ mình là thiên hạ duy ngã độc tôn, rồi cảm thấy bản thân quá cô độc tịch mịch, tất nhiên sẽ muốn lăn qua lăn lại làm một ít chuyện, cuối cùng hại người hại mình. Nếu chức vị thái tử có biến, với Dương gia cũng thế, với thiên hạ cũng vậy, đều không phải là chuyện tốt.”

Yến Vô Sư cười ha ha một tiếng: “A Kiều, đây là ngươi đang nói về ta sao?”

Thẩm Kiều liếc mắt nhìn y một cái: “Yến tông chủ là dạng đó sao?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Cái này thì không, dù sao so với Dương Quảng, ta vẫn thông minh hơn nhiều.”

Thẩm Kiều không phản bác, còn nở nụ cười.

Hắn cười rộ lên, mặt mày cong cong, khiến kẻ khác lòng mềm nhũn.

Yến Vô Sư nghĩ, cho dù ở trong gió táp mưa sa, thấy được tiếu dung như vậy, đều sẽ cảm thấy chuyện mình gặp phải chẳng hề khổ sở, thiên địa cũng biến ôn nhu.

“Cái người Ngọc Tú kia, tựa hồ không đơn giản.”

Yến Vô Sư bắt đầu suy tư trong đầu tối nay nên làm gì mỹ nhân đây, phải kiếm nơi nào phong phú hứng thú hơn mới được, một bên thờ ơ không để tâm nói: “Tất nhiên không đơn giản, ta đã bảo Duyên Mai đi thăm dò, hiện tại tin tức truyền về nói, xuất thân của người này tương tự như Đoạn Văn Ương, đều là hỗn huyết Hồ Hán.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Hắn có huyết thống Đột Quyết.”

Yến Vô Sư gật đầu: “Sự tình trong đó, khá là thú vị. Một người mang huyết thống Đột Quyết bái nhập Phật Môn, trở thành đệ tử nhà Phật, lại ở bên người Tấn vương, có quan hệ mờ án với Tấn vương. Tùy triều và Đột Quyết quan hệ căng thẳng, bên người Tấn Vương lại có một hòa thượng mang huyết thống Đột Quyết, ngươi nói xem, hắn muốn làm gì? Cái này chẳng lẽ không phải một chuyện quá thú vị sao?”

Thẩm Kiều ngạc nhiên không ít: “Ngươi nói… Ngọc Tú và Tấn Vương là, loại quan hệ đó?”

Yến Vô Sư hỏi ngược: “Lẽ nào ngươi không nhìn ra?”

Thẩm Kiều còn đang tiêu hóa tin tức này: “Thật sự là chưa từng nghĩ đến phương diện này…”

Yến Vô Sư chậc chậc nói: “Có thể thấy được ngươi kinh nghiệm quá ít, ngay cả cái này cũng không nhìn ra.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”

Yến Vô Sư: “Coi vẻ bản tọa phải cố gắng mệt nhọc một chút, tự mình dùng thân thể giáo dục ngươi cho tốt rồi.”

Thẩm Kiều: “….”


	141. Chapter 141

# Phiên ngoại 13

Editor: Thiếu Quân

Ngọc Tú có thật sự cấu kết cùng với Tấn vương hay không, Thẩm Kiều không rõ lắm, hay chỉ là Yến Vô Sư thuần túy cảm thấy người ta không vừa mắt, những cái này đều là mấy chi tiết nhỏ bé râu ria, mà quan trọng hơn là, trong lời của Yến Vô Sư để lộ ra một tin tức quan trọng, đó là Đột Quyết, Phật Môn, và Tấn Vương, ba kẻ này gắn kết với nhau thành một đường, khiến Thẩm Kiều phát hiện một vấn đề trước kia chưa từng lưu ý tới.

Hiện nay thái tử Dương Dũng không sùng bái phật, với hắn đàm kinh luận đạo với nho sinh văn nhân lại thích hơn nhiều. Phật Môn không hy vọng sức ảnh hưởng của mình dừng lại ở một đời Dương Kiên, mà phải cả trên đời kế tiếp. Cho nên chuyện phái đệ tử ưu tú của bản môn giao hảo với Tấn vương, cũng không có gì kỳ quái. Nếu không phải Thẩm Kiều không thích thái độ làm người của Tấn vương, nói không chừng cũng sẽ vui vẻ cho mấy người Thập Ngũ hoặc Vũ Văn Tụng giao hảo quan hệ cùng với thái tử hoặc Tấn vương.

Nhưng kỳ quái là, trên người Ngọc Tú còn có huyết thống Đột Quyết, hơn nữa, rất có thể ngay cả Phật Môn cũng không biết chuyện này, điều này khiến cho người ta có chút suy nghĩ sâu xa.

Thẩm Kiều trầm tư nói: “Có thể chỉ là trùng hợp hay không?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Ngọc Tú năm tuổi mất mẹ, bảy tuổi gia nhập Thiên Nhai tông, Vinh Hà thôn cách quan ngoại chỉ có một bức tường, hàng năm đều bị người Đột Quyết cướp bóc. Thân thế Ngọc Tú cũng không phải bí mật gì. Năm hắn sáu tuổi, Vinh Hà thôn gặp một trận hạn hán lớn, chết rất nhiều người, người còn sống đều rời bỏ nơi chôn rau cắt rốn. Cũng bởi vì như vậy, Duyên Mai mới có thể men theo manh mối mỏng manh này tìm được những thứ này.”

“Càng thú vị hơn là,” Yến Vô Sư nói, “Quãng thời gian hạn hán phát sinh, hắn đã không còn ở Vinh Hà thôn.”

Thẩm Kiều biết nội tình có lẽ còn hơn thế, chậm rãi đợi đối phương nói hết.

Yến Vô Sư: “Sau khi mẹ mất, người trong thôn đối xử với hắn có nhiều điều ghét bỏ. Vào một đêm nọ, hắn biến mất, cho dù sau đó Vinh Hà thôn gặp đại hạn, hắn cũng chưa từng xuất hiện một lần. Người dân trong thôn đều cho là sau khi bỏ đi hắn đã chết đói hoặc bị mãnh thú bắt mất.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Một đứa nhỏ, vạn dặm xa xôi từ bắc tới nam, bình an đến được Thiên Nhai tông, đây gần như là chuyện không thể nào làm được. Trừ phi, dọc đường có người đi theo giúp đỡ.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Người giúp hắn, là Vũ Văn thị.”

Thẩm Kiều: “Người nào của Vũ Văn thị?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Đại Nghĩa công chúa.”

Thẩm Kiều ngạc nhiên.

Đại Nghĩa công chúa vốn là Thiên Kim công chúa của triều Bắc Chu. Thời Chu triều, được gả tới Đột Quyết, làm thê tử cho khả hãn Sa Bát Lược của Đột Quyết. Dưới sự giật dây của Vũ Văn thị, Đột Quyết từng có một trận đánh với triều Tùy, sau đó Đột Quyết chiến bại. Năm ngoái sau khi Sa Bát Lược qua đời, nàng dựa theo phong tục của Đột Quyết, gả cho khả hãn Đô Lam, hiện giờ là khả đôn* của Đột Quyết.

_*Khả đôn: Tương_ _đương với hoàng hậu_ _._

Yến Vô Sư: “Vũ Văn thị coi Dương Kiên như là loạn thần tặc từ lật đổ Chu triều, chỉ muốn mau chóng diệt trừ. Chỉ là thực lực trong tay không đủ, đành phải tạm thời cúi đầu trước Dương Kiên, sau đó âm thần bạc bạc kỹ hơn. Ngọc Tú này, là một con cờ nàng âm thầm bày ra trong đó.”

Vũ Văn Thị có quốc thù gia hận với Dương Kiên, tuy rằng kích động Đột Quyết tuyên chiến với Tùy triều bất thành, nhưng nếu có liên quan đến Ngọc Tú, vậy chứng minh nàng không hề từ bỏ ý đồ, mà sẽ cải biến sách lược, thông qua phương pháp âm thầm bí mật hơn để dao động căn cơ Tùy triều.

Hiện nay tình hình Tùy triều quá mạnh, tuyên chiến với Trần triều, suất quân nam hạ, thắng lợi cũng sắp thu vào tay. Mắt thấy Tùy triều sắp đạt tới con đường nhất thống, Đột Quyết vừa trải qua nội loạn, tạm thời không có năng lực đánh một trận với Tùy triều. Nhưng nội bộ Tùy triều cũng không phải hoàn toàn không có nhược điểm, ví dụ như hai đứa con hiện nay của Dương Kiên. Với sự sủng ái con thứ của Dương Kiên và Độc Cô thị, cộng với dã tâm bừng bừng của bản thân Dương Quảng, tương lai trên địa vị thái tử, ắt sẽ có tranh giành.

Nếu như Ngọc Tú có thể ở lại bên người Dương Quảng bày mưu tính kế, giúp hắn tranh đoạt ngôi vị hoàng đế, tất nhiên sẽ giành được tín nhiệm cực lớn từ Dương Quảng, rồi từ từ chậm rãi, đi từng bước một gây ảnh hưởng lên Dương Quảng.

Theo lý thuyết, thiên hạ ở thế hệ Dương Kiên này có thể có được thống nhất, như vậy điều mà đời hoàng đế kế tiếp phải làm, chỉ là củng cố chiến quả của Dương Kiên, thu nạp các cỗ thế lực. Nhưng với tính tình của Dương Quảng, không nhiều khả năng tình nguyện làm một quân chủ giữ gìn cái đã có. Nếu như lúc đó có người ở bên tai châm ngòi thổi gió, như vậy không khó tưởng tượng, sự tình sẽ đi theo hướng nào.

Mấy năm nay Thẩm Kiều mưa dầm thấm đất, cũng hiểu được khúc chiết trong đó rõ như lòng bàn tay, lúc này suy nghĩ sâu kỹ lại, không khỏi hít một ngụm khí lạnh: “Hay cho một cái kế sách cẩn trọng từng bước, nước chảy thành sông!”

Ngoại ô kinh thành, Thúy Hoa sơn, hai người đứng trên đỉnh núi hiểm yếu, đón gió mà đứng, trông về phía kinh thành phía xa.

Nơi đây quái thạch lởm chởm, thế núi lạ kỳ, cho dù cảnh trí trên Thúy Hoa sơn tuyệt hảo, quan to quý nhân cũng có nhiều người xây dựng biệt trang ở dưới chân núi hoặc sườn núi, nơi đây vẫn hiếm có dấu chân người, lại bởi vì nguyên nhân cây rừng rậm rạp, chim hót trầm trầm, mà hiện vẻ hoang vắng.

Dưới núi, sơn hà cẩm tú. Từ khi Dương Kiên đăng cơ đến nay, Trường An ngày càng phồn hoa, mắt thấy thịnh thế sắp tới, hai người Thẩm Yến cũng đã nhìn ra chuyện có thể xảy ra trong mười thậm chí mấy chục năm về sau.

Yến Vô Sư đứng chắp tay, thản nhiên nói: “Vũ Văn thị tính toán không nhỏ, đáng tiếc là cho dù nàng lật đổ triều Tùy thì thế nào, nhà Vũ Văn đã không còn người hiền có khả năng phục quốc. Chỉ dựa vào một nữ nhân đã xuất giá tới Đột Quyết xa xôi như nàng, cũng chỉ là trò cười viển vông mà thôi!”

Thẩm Kiều thở dài: “Nhưng thiên hạ bách tính có được lần an định này chẳng chút dễ dàng, ta thực sự không muốn nó bị phá hư.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Dương Kiên một đời hùng chủ, đáng tiếc bóng mát Tùy triều, chỉ sợ không được lâu dài, nhiều nhất không quá hai đời.”

Thẩm Kiều ngạc nhiên nói: “Sao ngươi lại khẳng định như vậy?”

Yến Vố Sư hỏi ngược lại: “A Kiều không tỏ vẻ phản đối, không phải là cũng tán thành lời ta sao?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Huyền Đô Sơn là đạo môn mấy trăm năm, đối với chiêm tinh đoán quẻ cũng có chút hiểu biết. Ta nhìn tướng mạo Dương Dũng, quý phú cực độ, lại không có thế quân vương, Dương Quảng có thể mây tía trùng thiên, có số cửu ngũ, lại…”

Hắc lắc đầu, không nói nốt nửa câu cuối.

Yến Vô Sư cười: “Kỳ thực không cần phải nhìn tướng mạo hay chiêm tinh đoán quẻ gì. Ngươi xem, nếu có người muốn lật đổ Tùy triều, nhất định sẽ tìm cơ hội để Dương Quảng đăng cơ. Tính tình Dương Quảng và Dương Dũng tuyệt đối trái ngược, lúc hắn thượng vị, nhất định muốn mưu cầu sự nghiệp to lớn. Đến lúc đó, Ngọc Tú cũng được, tùy tiện một tên a miêu a cẩu nào cũng thế, chỉ cần tới nhắc đến chiến tranh với bên ngoài, là có thể tiêu hao sức dân, dẫn tới sự bất mãn từ tầng dưới chót. Hơn nữa, hôm nay Dương Kiên sửa đổi quan chế, khai sáng khoa cử, đã đắc tội với không ít sĩ tộc, đến lúc đó sĩ tộc cùng với dân thường chung tay tay phản đối hoàng đế, cái vương triều này cũng đâu còn may mắn có lý do để tồn tại, thay đổi triều đại cũng là chuyện đương nhiên thôi.”

Thẩm Kiều bị tình cảnh y miêu tả mà chấn động, thật lâu không nói.

Tất cả những điều nghe mà kinh hãi thế tục này, lại chưa chắc sẽ không thể phát sinh.

Dù Yến Vô Sư chưa từng mưu cầu quan chức trong triều, nhưng ánh mắc của y quá mức sắc bén, thiên hạ chỉ sợ ít người sánh kịp. Thẩm Kiều hôm nay tu vi sâu kỹ, thành tựu trên phương diện chiêm tinh đoán quẻ cũng coi như càng thêm lợi hại, hắn nhìn thấu một chút thiên cơ, cộng với lời Yến Vô Sư đã nói, vừa lúc có thể xác minh.

Thẩm Kiều: “Nhất mệnh nhị vận tam phong thủy, mệnh số không thể sửa, vận số lại là ngày sau hình thành, chưa chắc đã không thể xoay chuyển.”

Yến Vô Sư: “Nếu Dương Quảng chịu thành thật mà sống, không nổi ác ý với người, thì dù tương lai hắn có thể leo lên ngôi vị cửu ngũ, Hoán Nguyệt tông cũng có thể tiếp tục cùng hợp tác. Nhưng nếu như hắn vì chuyện hiện tại chúng ta không chịu cùng giao hảo mà ghi hận trong lòng, tìm cơ hội trả thù, vậy thì hiện tại tất cả những uy hiếp ẩn núp bên cạnh hắn, sau này cũng có thể trở thành mối nguy phản phệ lại hắn.”

Thẩm Kiều bừng tỉnh: “Đây là nguyên nhân ngươi không động tới Ngọc Tú!”

Yến Vô Sư mỉm cười: “Không sai, nhìn từ điểm này, lai lịch của Ngọc Tú ra sao, có quan hệ gì với ta và ngươi đâu?”

Thẩm Kiều chậm rãi thở hắt ra, một lần nữa đem tầm mắt đặt lên cảnh trí phía xa xa.

Hoán Nguyệt tông hiện giờ nghe lệnh Dương Kiên, nhưng đây cũng chỉ là một loại quan hệ hợp tác, chứ không phải phụ thuộc. Dương Kiên cũng hiểu rõ điểm này. Cho nên hắn hợp tác vô cùng vui vẻ với Yến Vô Sư. Yến Vô Sư cũng vui vẻ giúp hắn diệt trừ một số phiền toái cùng uy hiếp. Nhưng nếu người kế nhiệm Dương Kiên không nhìn rõ được điểm này, với thái độ làm người của Yến Vô Sư, tất nhiên không có khả năng nhớ lại tình xưa.

Nếu như có thể, Thẩm Kiều tất nhiên mong muốn thiên hạ thái bình, từ nay về sau cách xa chiến loạn cùng khốn khổ, lê dân bách tính được an cư lạc nghiệp.

Nhưng hắn cũng hiểu rõ được, chuyện đó là không thể.

Tựa như người có tuổi thọ, triều đại cũng có khí số của chính mình. Khí số của Tùy triều có lẽ là một trăm năm, có lẽ là năm mươi năm, cái này từ thuở ban đầu lập quốc chưa hẳn đã có thể xác định. Nhưng theo mỗi một quyết sách mà từng đời đế vương làm ra, phúc họa đan xen, hai bên trung hòa lẫn nhau, khí số sẽ bắt đầu phát sinh biến hóa, do đó ảnh hưởng đến sự hưng suy của triều đại này.

Bóng mát Dương Kiên lưu lại cho con cháu đời sau, có thể khiến Tùy triều này duy trì được bao nhiêu năm khí số đây?

Thẩm Kiều không khỏi suy nghĩ.

Hắn cho là rốt cục mình cũng nâng đỡ được một anh chủ đăng cơ, nhưng mà mọi chuyện lúc này chỉ mới là bắt đầu.

Thẩm Kiều có chút tiếc nuối, nhưng rất nhanh đã bình thường trở lại.

Thủy triều lên xuống, mây cuộn mây tan, hoa nở hoa tàn, từ thuở khai thiên lập địa ban đầu đã là như vậy. Chỉ cần để lòng thanh thản, liền có thể đứng thẳng dưới đời.

“Ngươi đang suy nghĩ cái gì?” Yến Vô Sư hỏi.

Thẩm Kiều cười: “Ta nghĩ, qua mấy ngày nữa sẽ xuống phía nam một chuyến. Nghe nói phía cuối nơi đó có núi non trùng điệp, như chân của trời góc của biển, cảnh trí có lẽ cũng đáng xem, còn có thể thấy được hải triều tráng lệ mênh mông, chắc hẳn vô cùng tuyệt diệu.”

Yến Vô Sư nhướng mày: “Thẩm đạo trưởng một mình độc vãng?”

Thẩm Kiều: “Chẳng hay Yến tông chủ có nguyện đồng hành cùng bần đạo?”

Yến Vô Sư: “Bản tọa cân nhắc cái đã.”

Thẩm Kiều không nhịn được muốn cười, khóe miệng hơi cong lên.

Xa xa, trời cao mây rộng, khí triều hưng thịnh, vạn dặm sơn hà cẩm tú.

Đây là sự bắt đầu của một triều đại, cũng là lúc một triều đại bắt đầu.

Có thể hỗn loạn đan xen, nhưng lại rất mực huy hoàng.

…….

Rất nhiều năm trước.

Trên Huyền Đô Sơn.

“Ta lớn hơn ngươi, ngươi phải gọi ta là sư huynh!” Úc Ái kéo xiêm y của Thẩm Kiều không cho hắn đi. Thẩm Kiều cố gắng đặt chân tiến về phía trước. Úc Ái tựa như cái đuôi nhỏ đi theo sau hắn, hai người một trước một sau đi vào đại điện.

“Ta không chịu, Huyền Đô Sơn dựa vào thời gian nhập môn để sắp xếp thứ tự, ta mới là sư huynh!” Thẩm Kiều nho nhỏ tuy rằng ôn nhuyễn, nhưng ở trên điểm này thì một bước cũng không nhường.

Một tiếng xoẹt vang lên, Úc Ái dùng sức quá độ, đem xiêm y của Thẩm Kiều xé rách.

Hai người nhất thời trợn tròn hai mắt.

Nhìn viền mắt nhanh chóng biến đỏ của Thẩm Kiều, Úc Ái chân tay luống cuống: “Ta, ta không cố ý!”

Thẩm Kiều thút thít: “Xiêm y sư tôn làm cho ta…”

Một bàn tay ấm áp xoa nhẹ lên đỉnh đầu hắn, đối phương ngồi xổm xuống, nhẹ nhàng ôm Thẩm Kiều và Úc Ái vào lòng.

“Làm sao vậy?”

Thẩm Kiều như thấy người thân, đem đầu rúc vào bả vai đối phương, ô ô khóc: “Úc Ái làm hư xiêm y của con…”

Úc Ái tự biết đuối lý, cúi đầu không nói lời nào.

Kỳ Phượng Các dỗ dành cười nói: “Được rồi, chỉ rách có một chút thôi mà, chút nữa vi sư vá lại cho con là được. Hôm nay Chu sư huynh, đệ tử của Lâm sư bá các con xuống núi rèn luyện, các con thay sư phụ đi tiễn hắn, mau mau lau nước mắt đi nào!”

Thẩm Kiều là một đứa nhỏ ngoan, nghe vậy nhanh chóng đưa tay áo lên lau nước mắt, ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Chu sư huynh hạ sơn có thể gặp nguy hiểm gì không ạ?”

Kỳ Phượng Các: “Không đâu, võ công Chu sư huynh của các con đủ để tự bảo vệ mình. Huyền Đô Sơn chúng ta mặc dù không quan tâm đến chuyện bên ngoài, nhưng nếu đệ tử chủ động yêu cầu xuống núi rèn luyện, cũng đều có thể tùy thời xem xét, cũng không bắt buộc cứ phải ở lại trên núi luyện võ.”

Thẩm Kiều Úc Ái nghe vậy, không khỏi lộ ra thần sắc ước ao.

Ở trong mắt hai đứa, có thể xuống núi rèn luyện, chính là võ công đại thành.

“Sư tôn, sau này con cũng có thể xuống núi rèn luyện xuống như Chu sư huynh sao?”

Kỳ Phượng các cười nói: “Đương nhiên, chờ lúc các con tròn mười năm tuổi, có thể tự xin xuống núi. Xuống núi rồi, các con muốn làm gì?”

Úc Ái trộm liếc mắt nhìn Thẩm Kiều một cái, rất nhanh liền dời đi, nhỏ giọng nói: “Con muốn xuống núi kiếm tiền, mua đồ chơi bằng đường cho A Kiều, dỗ hắn vui vẻ, không giận con nữa.”

Đúng là lời nói của hài tử, Kỳ Phượng Các bật cười.

“Vậy A Kiều thì sao?”

Thẩm Kiều suy nghĩ một chút: “Con có thể dùng võ công sư tôn dạy, trợ giúp người tốt, đánh chạy người xấu. Nhưng con có thể chỉ ở lại dưới núi một tháng rồi trở về hay không ạ?”

Người tốt và người xấu đâu thể nào phân định rạch ròi được chứ, với câu nói vừa rồi của hài tử, Kỳ Phượng Các cũng không cảm thấy mất hứng, trái lại ôn hòa nói: “Tại sao chỉ một tháng đã trở về?”

Thẩm Kiều có chút ngượng ngùng: “Bởi vì con không muốn rời xa sư tôn người và các huynh đệ quá lâu, con muốn mọi người mỗi ngày đều thật vui vẻ ở cùng một chỗ, trường trường cửu cửu.”

Gió nhẹ thổi qua, hoa lá chập chờn, đưa một câu này của hắn lưu lại trong năm tháng.

Cỏ cây không nói, dư tình còn tại.

**—— Toàn văn hoàn ——**


End file.
